Los Doce Defensores de Equestria
by neledgar78
Summary: Dark Doll ha conseguido lo que muchos no soñaron ni en la más terribles pesadillas, reunir un Equipo de Demonios cuyo único objetivo es destruir no solo Equestria, también el resto de las realidades, solo los 12 portadores dé los Elementos despertando su fuerza interna con la ayuda de sus nuevos aliados serán capaces de retarlos. A continuación "Los Doce Defensores de Equestria"
1. Reunión Diplomática

**_Saludos lectores, aquí empieza la última parte de mi historia, como recordaran los elementos regresan a Equestria junto con Adagio a detener la mayor amenaza que nunca habían enfrentado, todo una "Legión del mal" contra ellos, que lo disfruten._**

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Reunión Diplomática.**

Twilight salió del espejo en salón de su castillo. -¡Discord mi amor, he vuelto, necesito saber que paso aquí mientras estaba ausente!

-¡Mi querida Twilight al fin regresaste! -Dijo Discord apareciendo de la nada abrazando a su esposa, levitando ambos se dan un apasionado y largo beso mientras se acariciaban mucho. –Vayan a su habitación pinches degenerados. –Menciono Spike, al salir fue lo primero que vio. -Vamos Spikey Wikey, seguro Twilight tiene muchas necesidades por estar tanto tiempo lejos de Discord, como las tengo yo.

-¡Rarity, no sabes cuánto te extrañe! –Dijo Spike corriendo como jovencito enamorado a donde estaba su yegua besándose rápidamente ambos. -¡No sabes cuánto extrañe tomarte entre mis garras!

-Pero Spike, había alguien como yo en el otro lugar, no deberías haberme extrañado.

-No seas tonta Rares, son parecidas, pero muy diferentes en lo importante, yo te amo a ti, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí, podrían ponerme a una infinidad de Raritys, pero yo siempre te escogeré a ti.

-Igual yo te escogería igual Spike, talvez en otros mundos no terminemos nosotros juntos, pero eso no me importa, me importa que yo estoy con el dragón que más amo es este momento.

-¡Yeup, empalagoso! –Comento Sweetie Bell saliendo del portal viendo a las dos parejas. -¿Me pregunto si yo me comportare igual cuando tenga novio formal? –Entonces nota que Firebreather está muy contenta viéndola mientras levitaba. –Sobrina seguro extrañaste mucho a tu papi y a mí, descuida, regresamos con bien, ten un regalo. –Entonces de su alforja saco un diamante color verde en forma de flama. –Esto me lo regalaron tus "tías" humanas, lo encontraron en una expedición que hicieron a un lugar llamado "Perú", tu "prima" humana tiene uno igual, aunque ella obviamente no se lo puede comer, pero tú si puedes hacerlo si gustas. –Entonces la pequeña lo tomo con sus garras, lo lamio, ya iba a ponérselo en boca, cuando se detuvo, empezó a jugar con él, se veía que no quería comérselo, quería conservarlo. –Ya era hora que mostraras algo de Rarity sobrina, cuida mucho esa gema que tanto te gusto.

-¡¿Rayos, donde está mi hermanita bebé?! –Entro corriendo Apple Jack, nada más escuchó a los demás, entro apresuradamente al salón seguida por Trixie. –Apple Jack cálmate, sabes que Apple Bloom está bien, ella es tan fuerte como tú.

-¡No digas eso Beatriz, sé que ella tuvo muchos problemas en ese mundo, tengo que revisar que no tenga heridas sin tratar! –Menciono Apple Jack volteando a ver a su novia, cuando le habla Apple Bloom recién salida del portal habiéndolo escuchado todo. -¿Cómo es posible que dos personas… ponys, que soy muy parecidas, me traten muy diferente? Una me trata como una inútil, mientras que otra sé que se preocupa por mí, pero me da mi lugar como su compañera y aliada.

-¡Apple Bloom, que bueno que estas bien, deja te reviso…! –Entonces Bloom le tapa la boca con el casco. –Escucha hermana, sé que me quieres y que te preocupas por mí, pero de verdad quiero que me trates como tratas a Big Mac, soy una adulta y te exijo que me trates como tal, ¿a ti te gustaría que si yo fuera la mayor te tratara como me tratas a mí? Estoy segura que no, sé que siempre seré la menor, pero por favor ya no me llames y me trates como un bebé, es el apodo que más odio, puedes usar otros diminutivos pero ese por favor ya no lo uses. –Entonces le quita el casco de la boca a AJ, esta iba a regañarla como si fuera una potranca, pero vio a los ojos a Bloom, ya no eran los ojos de una potranca traviesa, eran los ojos de una yegua madura y fuerte… como los ojos de su fallecida madre. –(Eres la viva imagen de mamá) Perdón Apple Bloom, es como le hice la promesa a nuestros padres de cuidarte mucho, sé que he sido muy exagerada en eso, ya no te tratare como una potranca pequeña, te tratare como lo que eres, una gran y muy animosa yegua.

-Espero que no solo sean palabras al aire Apple Jack, porque si lo son…-Menciono Apple Bloom mientras abrazaba a su hermana, empezando a revisar ella si no tuviera heridas. –Apple Bloom, estás haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué querías?, al fin y al cabo soy tu hermana, e igual me preocupó por ti. –Dijo seriamente Apple Bloom, Apple Jack no pudo responderle algo, en ese momento sale Lighting del portal. -¡Uy que alivio, ya te extrañaba galán! –Dijo Lighting viéndose en otro espejo. –Bien, todo está en su lugar, además se desapareció esa molesta ropa, ahora voy a ir a mi oficina para ver mis pendientes… -Entonces su madre rápidamente lo derriba abrazándolo. -¡Hijo mío, creí que no volvería a verte, debes ser más prudente, eres un capitán, no un niño por Celestia!

-¡Madre, te dije por el aparato de Fluttershy que estaba bien, y no me engañas, tu habrías hecho lo mismo que yo! –Menciono Lighting quitándose a su madre de encima, entonces vio que estaba cubierta de vendajes. -¡¿Madre, que te paso, así te dejo ese bestia de Dark Doll?!

-Para que te miento hijo, así fue. –Menciono decepcionada Paper. –Lo lamento, mis compañeros de equipo y yo no pudimos evitar que ese idiota liberara a Tyrek, si por lo menos le hubiéramos ganado a algún heraldo…

-No digas tonterías mamá, seguro pelearon todos ustedes muy bien, yo lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte, pero no podía dejar el problema del otro lado de espejo atrás.

-Lo se hijo, tú ves a alguien en problemas e inmediatamente vas a ayudarlo, te pareces a tu padre, sé que no pudiste detener a esa tal Sonata, pero ya tendrás de nuevo una oportunidad, será mejor que te prepares para eso, y además sé que ayudaste a varios, no sé si pueda llamarlos ponys, a superar sus problemas, tu viaje no fue en vano, incluso aquí muchos amigos crecieron un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso mamá?

-Ya pronto te darás cuenta hijo, muy pronto. –Menciono Paper con un tono de intriga, haciendo que Lighting rodara los ojos, era otro secretito de su madre, entonces del portal sale muy lentamente Adagio, salió caminando en sus dos patas traseras, de inmediato pierde el equilibro y se pone como cualquier otro pony. –Vaya, hace tiempo que no camino como cuadrúpedo, voy a tener que aprender a escribir con mi boca. –Entonces se empieza a revisar sus cambios, era una pony como Sweetie y Apple Bloom, pero tenía sus aletas-alas, igual tenia aletas en cada pierna, también se apeno un poco ya que toda su ropa desapareció, pero recordó que solo la usaba cuando se presentaba en Equestria, pero aun así se sintió un poco incomoda. –Bueno, creo que tendré que conseguir ropa, me acostumbre a no estar desnuda, por lo menos no me transforme como cuando la momia me mando de vacaciones, no voy a tener que arrastrarme para moverme, y creo que puedo volar. –Entonces prueba eso volando algo torpemente. -¡Si, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a este cuerpo, además de hacerlo con la magia natural de Equestria!

-¿Hijo quien es esta jovencita que viene con ustedes? Fluttershy no dijo que vendría alguien del mundo humano.

-¡¿Jovencita?! ¡Por la gran kelpie, que buen rato me hizo pasar señora! –Menciono Adagio riéndose de la pregunta de Paper. -¡Creo que soy más vieja que el marido de Twilight!

-Vaya, si es una de las tres banshee que desterró el viejo barbón. –Dijo Discord quitando la Tablet de Fluttershy de la máquina, de inmediato se puso al frente de Adagio. –Si mal no recuerdo tu forma era más… acuática.

-Cierto, creo que esta es mi verdadero yo en Equestria ahora, mientras que tú sigues pareciendo un muñeco hecho de muchos retazos Discord.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocían mi vida? –Pregunto Twilight muy curiosa. -Así es mi querida Twilight, pero solo cruzamos palabras un par de veces, yo todavía no me había decido a atacar a Celestia, mientras que las sirenas estaban en su apogeo en Equestria, por cierto lamento mucho tus perdidas Adagio, la de tu Sonata, que era la que consideraba más divertida de ustedes tres, sé que moleste y fastidie mucho al guajolote… -Twi le da un par de codazos a Discord algo molesta. –… digo a Darksteel, pero de verdad no quería eliminarlo, solo quería detenerlo.

-Acepto tus condolencias lord Discord, y descuide, sé que lo le hiciste a Darksteel fue en legítima defensa, solo protegía a sus seres queridos.

-¡¿Esta es la sirena de la que nos describiste ayer Twilight?! –Pregunto Trixie viendo a la Adagio de cerca, no se veía como en su libro de seres ancestrales, y tampoco se sentía un aura maligna en ella, ni siquiera tenía una gema mágica, ya que la que traía ahora era un diamante común. –Te ves… como describen a las sirenas en los cuentos de hadas muy antiguos.

-Es obvio que se vea así Trix, ella es una sirena protectora como las que describe el libro de cuentos. –Menciono Twilight colocando su libro de comunicación con Sunset en el librero. –Permíteme presentarlos a todos. Amigas esta es Adagio Dazzle, la líder de las Dazzling, ella podría decirse que ya pago su condena en el destierro, decidió venir a ayudarnos contra Sonata, la Sonata del mundo humano, como saben ya ella es un demonio que mata solo porque si, Adagio estas son Paperwhite Scissors, madre de Lighting y teniente del círculo, Apple Jack, elemento de la honestidad, su novia la gran y poderosa Trixie, aquí todavía no se dan el sí. –Dijo esto parpadeando mucho Twilight, avergonzando a las novias. –Rarity, elemento de la generosidad, y su pequeña hija Firebreather. –Entonces la bebé levita a donde esta Adagio, se le queda viendo, Rarity pensó que la consideraría una amenaza y que le escupiría fuego, pero la pequeña la abrazo, como si le diera condolencias, después regreso al lomo de su tía Sweetie. –Pequeña… a pesar de tu corta edad sabias que necesitaba eso, gracias.

-Mi hija te entrego su confianza Srta. Adagio, a pesar de su edad su instinto de dragón la guía muy bien, y ya que mi esposo también se la dio, por eso yo confiare en usted. -Menciono Rarity acercándose a la sirena, levito su cinta métrica y la empezó a medir. –Qué suerte tienes de venir de un mundo donde siempre se visten, aquí son la menoría, descuida, te hare un vestido que se adapte a tus gustos y ya no te sientas incomoda.

-¡Lady Rarity, no es necesario, ya veré como consigo ropa aquí sin abusar de su generosidad!

-No querida, no puedo dejarte así, si puedo ayudarte con tu necesidad seguro lo hare, además mi hija se molestara si no lo hago.

-Bueno, si te pareces a la Rarity humana entonces nunca te hare cambiar de opinión. –Relincho Adagio muy resignada. –Por lo menos déjame pagarte algo, sé que no sirve mi dinero del otro mundo aquí, ni se para que lo traje, pero conseguiré un empleo pronto…

-Jovencita no pienses en eso. -Sugirió Paper. –Tú viniste a ayudarnos, lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es darte comida, vestido y techo.

-Gracias señora Paperwhite, pero de verdad no me gusta que me den cosas sin dar algo yo (que irónico, cuando quería conquistar era lo que buscaba, que todo me lo dieran peladito y a la boca) y ya no me diga jovencita, tengo más de 1,000 años.

-Tal vez físicamente jovencita, pero no emocionalmente, al ver como te comportas te calculo unos 22 años, y eso no es tan malo, imagínate tener 1,000 años de edad mental, tendrías achaques y no podrías cuidar bien a tu futuro hijo.

-¡¿Cómo sabe que estoy esperando un hijo señora?!

-Una yegua sabe de estas cosas Adagio, si Rarity no te lo menciono es porque no lo considero prudente, sé que a pesar de eso te vas a enfrentar a esa ker, descuida por eso me voy a volver tu guarda espaldas, no te quitare de la vista ni un minuto. –Adagio iba a reclamar furiosa que no necesitaba niñeras, pero Lighting le puso su casco enfrente. –Adagio te recomiendo que te resignes, cuando mi madre se propone algo lo hace y nadie puede sacarla de esa idea, ni la princesa Celestia puede, así que prepárate a pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

-Rayos. –Se quejó Adagio muy frustrada, algo le decía en su interior que Lighting le era sincero y vio la mirada de Paper, era la misma mirada decidida que tenían las rainbooms cuando se le enfrentaron. –Bien Señora Scissors, puede hacer eso que dice, pero trate de darme mi espacio, yo se cuidarme sola.

-Descuida lo hare Adagio, y solo llámame Paper, ya veraz que pronto me empezaras a ver como tu amiga, las madres debemos apoyarnos.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por amabilidad y confianza, yo que no lo merezco por todo lo malo que hice no solo aquí, también en la tierra, verán que mi cambio es real, ya que se lo debo mi dulce Steel. –Menciono Adagio haciendo una reverencia a los que los esperaban, entonces va con Twilight. -¿Twi ahora que haremos, me tengo que presentar con el resto de tus compañeros o con las soberanas?

-¡Eso me recuerda algo! –Menciono Discord transformándose en el conejo blanco de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" viendo un gran reloj de bolsillo. –¡Hoy hay una gran reunión en Canterlot, el mismo día que ataco Doll y Sonata, también atacaron ejércitos de drones a los cangrejos, grifos, aracnes, Yaks, y dragones, incluso hubo incursiones con los kelpies y cebras, se discutirá sobre la acciones a tomar, todos los gobernantes y altos mandos militares estarán ahí, debo irme! –A punto de chasquear para irse Twilight lo detiene con su magia. -¡Discord porque no me dijiste esto nada más llegue, yo también tengo que estar presente!

-¡Descuida mi amada Twilight, yo voy en tu representación y de cuchillitos, ustedes descansen, acaban de regresar de un mundo donde no son como normalmente son, les contaremos todo Celestia, Shinning, Fluttershy y yo después!

-Con todo el respeto que usted me merece como mi jefe Discord, pero ni Twilight ni yo nos vamos a quedar aquí, debemos informar lo que paso allá y sobre la ker Sonata. –Menciono Lighting arreglándose lo mejor que podía por la prisa, Discord iba irse dejando a ambos cuando Paper le comenta algo. –Discord como Jolt le dijo a Adagio que se resignara, igual te digo lo mismo de él, aunque te vayas solo tu yegua te iría siguiendo y no podrías evitarlo, y Lighting es capaz de irse a trote a Canterlot, así que mejor te pido que vayan los tres juntos en lugar de irse cada quien por su camino.

-Carajo, como son bien especiales todos ustedes. –Se quejó Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos, poniéndole los adornos reales y su corona a Twilight y el uniforme formal a Lighting. –Por lo menos deben verse medio decentes, pero recuerden que van bajo protesta mía.

-No voy como dices Discord, voy como la princesa de la amistad y también como la esposa del señor del caos, y es muy probable que regresemos antes Lighting y yo, ya que solo daremos la información de lo que paso en el mundo humano, ya que quiero hablar muy seriamente con Yang cuando regrese de la escuela, no puedo creer lo que le hizo a Illusion y a su hermana, aunque sé que ella le hizo algo del mismo nivel.

-Qué bueno que no viste eso Twi, todos nos espantamos observando cómo se pusieron ambas, pero lo peor es que Ying se enfureció peor que tú y Discord, lleva días que no les habla a ambas, y las tres están sufriendo mucho por eso. –Menciono muy apenada Apple Jack, Twilight solo suspira. –Lo se amiga, Dis me lo conto todo, no solo voy a hablar con mi hija mayor, también con Ying para que pueda perdonarlas a ambas y con Illusion si me lo permites Trixie.

-Claro que lo permito Twilight, ella no lo admite pero te toma como ejemplo, quiere ser una gran hechicera como tú, seguro tomara muy enserio tu opinión.

-Bien, entonces avísale que quiero verla hoy para su clase de magia en la tarde, ¿Dis puedes tele traspórtanos a Canterlot por favor?

-¡Twilight, voy con ustedes! –Se apresuró a decir Adagio. -¡Tengo que disculparme con la princesa Celestia por todo lo que provoque hace más de mil años!

-Ahora no Adagio, te entiendo que quieras aclarar las cosas, pero habrá cangrejos y kelpies ahí, y por lo que investigue de ustedes no son santos de su devoción, voy a prepararlos para que entiendan que ya eres una pony distinta, y de Celestia no te preocupes, cuando atacaron ustedes no era precisamente la mejor princesa de la historia, estoy segura que ni siquiera supo en su momento que Starswirl el barbado las exilio.

-Además jovencita tú vas a venir conmigo a mi casa para que te instales, te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes. –Indico Paper poniéndole un casco sobre su cuello, Adagio no le gustaba que le dijeran "jovencita", pero por eso Paper lo hacía. -Además seguro debes ir con Rarity para te tome mejor tus medidas, y seguro podrás escoger un vestido de los que tiene de exhibición, como un regalo de mi parte y de mi hijo.

-No te preocupes Paper, cualquier vestido que te guste Adagio es cortesía de la casa por ser nueva en el pueblo.

-¿Mi opinión cuenta en esto que están diciendo? –Les pregunto Adagio a la unicornio y la terrestre muy avergonzada. –Nop, no cuenta en esto Adagio, primero iremos para que te instales con Paper, y de inmediato iremos a mi boutique, después iremos a comer algo, ¿eres omnívora como los kelpies y cangrejos verdad?

-Pues si… lamento eso, pero mi cuerpo necesita proteínas a pesar de ser una especie de pony.

-Descuida, sabemos que no puedes evitar eso, hay un restaurante que sirve comida para seres como tú aquí en Ponyville, incluso te podre comprar algo para lo prepares tú en la casa.

-Paper por favor no haga eso, ya me están dando alojamiento y vestido, no compre más alimento, con lo que tenga usted es suficiente.

-Adagio linda claro que no hare eso, estas embarazada, tu dieta debe ser equilibrada para que ambos se nutran.

-(Con que así se siente que lo demás se preocupen por uno, es molesto… pero muy agradable) Está bien Paper y Rarity, voy aceptar su apoyo, pero voy a tratar de pagárselos, y eso ustedes no lo podrán evitar como yo no pude hacerlo. – Las tres yeguas estuvieron de acuerdo, a punto de partir Adagio se le acerca a la princesa. -¿Twi, si no es mucha molestia podrías…?

-¡Claro Adagio, la verdad te la iba entregar desde antes de partir, pero como llegaste algo tarde no pude! –Dijo Twilight sacando de su alforja la urna de las cenizas de Sonata, Adagio la las recibe con mucho cuidado y cariño y la guarda en su alforja. –Mañana iremos a la costa para esparcirlas en el océano como quería en su última voluntad tu hermana menor.

-Muchas gracias su alteza, le deseo suerte en su reunión. –Se despidió Adagio, Entonces Discord chasquea lo dedos y Twilight, Lighting y el desaparecieron, la sirena noto que Paper estaba algo decepcionada. –Paper se ve que debes estar muy traumada de que apenas regreso tu hijo y ya de nuevo se tiene que ir.

-Es que... cuando era un pequeño potro mi marido y yo éramos lo que le hacíamos eso, que vueltas da la vida, en fin, no puedo evitarlo como él no podía, pero le preparare la comida que le gusta cuando regrese.

La pareja real y el capitán de Ponyville llegaron de inmediato a castillo de Celestia, entraron y vieron que ya había soldados de todos sus aliados vigilando la sala de espera. –Wow, esto de verdad es grave, en ninguna confrontación anterior se habían reunido todas las razas, ni con Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra o Tyrek.

-Es que ahora la amenaza es para todos joven capitán. –Señaló Beryl Lobster bajando las escaleras. –Aunque debimos ayudarlos a ustedes en los anteriores problemas que tuvieron, los dejamos solos antes tales amenazas, les pido en nombre de mi tierra mis sinceras disculpas.

-No se preocupe por eso señor Lobster. –Dijo Twilight acercándose al diplomático. –Es que las anteriores veces los enemigos solo se concentraban en nosotros los ponys, tuvimos que actuar muy rápidamente sin poder solicitar su ayuda, tuvimos suerte de no necesitarla, pero seguramente habríamos vencido a los enemigos más fácilmente.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá de nuevo princesa, síganme por favor, sus otras majestades ya están reunidos en el salón de del trono de la princesa Celestia, solo la esperan a usted y compañía. –Indico Beryl guiando al grupo, llegaron a la entrada del salón, pasaron un escáner mágico. –Disculpen esto sus majestades, fue idea de nuestros magos, este escáner detecta drones como los que lucharon sus compañeros, no sabemos si Doll pueda hacer otras copias además de sus aliados.

-Descuide Señor Lobster, lo comprendo. –Comento Twilight entrando al salón, ya estaba ahí casi todos con los que tenían relaciones diplomáticas, El jefe Jelani Pundamilia del reino cebra, un impresionante semental de su tribu, traía un tocado de plumas en su cabeza, llevaba un collar con algunas piezas de colmillos, trofeos ganados a los depredadores, llevaba una capa roja que le cubría su fornido cuerpo, que estaba lleno de cicatrices. El emperador Solar Maximus del imperio dragón, mestizo de dos especies, de dragón oriental y de las tierras cercanas de Maredrid, no era delgado como los primeros pero tampoco tan fornido como los segundos, sus escamas eran rojas y las del pecho de su cuerpo verdes amarillento, media cerca de 20 metros, Celestia tuvo que tele transportando adentro. El rey Frederick de Griffonstone, un grifo de cóndor y puma, era acompañado por Gilda. La reina Takāshigani de la tierra de los cangrejos, Una Cangrejo gigante japonés color rojo, vestida con un elegante kimono blanco. El príncipe Rutherford de Yakistan con su comitiva. Uma la joven princesa kelpie, era un poco más baja que el promedio de su pueblo, con larga melena roja su piel era verde mar, con sus poderes apareció una fuente mágica donde estaba nadando. Y por último la primer ministro de los aracnes, Armida, una araña viuda negra del tamaño de Demonsting, vestida de traje beige, también ya se encontraba Celestia, Luna, Shinning, Velvet y Shield, entonces madre e hija se abrazan tristes. –Twi que bueno que regresaste, mis amigos y yo nos disculpamos por haber fallado en la misión de vigilar a ese centauro.

-No mami, tu discúlpame por no estar aquí para ayudarte, siempre te decepciono como hija, además de que mi misión también fallo.

-No digas eso hija, sé que esa monstruo escapo y que cobro varias víctimas, pero también hicieron cosas buenas, sin ustedes habría ocurrido algo mucho peor.

-Tu madre tiene razón mi alumna estrella. -Dijo Celestia arropando a Twilight bajo su ala. –Todos caímos bajo el diabólico plan de Doll, pero no podíamos evitarlo, si todos hubiéramos ido al tártaro ya no existirían el imperio de Cristal, Manehattan y Canterlot, y Sunset estaría muerta con el resto de tus amigos, ve el lado positivo, ahora debemos planear una estrategia conjunta, para demostrarle a Dark Doll y a sus asociados que solo fue un tropiezo, que seguimos siendo fuertes, y que no permitiremos más horrores de su parte.

-Tiene razón princesa Celestia, sé que es triste lo que nos pasó, pero si seguimos en este tenor Doll nos eliminara, debemos levantarnos de este tropiezo aprendiendo de él, para que los que ya no están descansen y los que vienen tengan paz, entonces será mejor empezar la conferencia.

-Tranquila Twilight, todavía faltan el rey Mistery y dos alicornios, nada más lleguen empezaremos.

-Me había olvidado de los changelings, que tonta. –Menciono Twilight dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. –También no vi a Cadance, entonces la otra alicornio debe ser Skydancer o Hope.

-Mi esposa no vendrá Twily, está en hospital. –Comento Shinning, Twilight se preocupó, pensó que Dark Doll la había lastimado gravemente, notándolo su hermano y calmándola de inmediato. –No es lo que crees Twily, ella fue internada hace algunos días por unas nauseas, pero lo que nos contó nuestra médico, fue… no sé si sea el momento adecuado, me habría gustado hacer un juego de búsqueda como los que hacíamos de potros para darte la sorpresa…

-¡Con un demonio Shinning, ahora no estoy para tu balbuceos, dímelo de una buena vez! –Se quejó furiosa Twilight espantando a su hermano y madre, este por la sorpresa soltó la sopa de golpe. -¡Es que vas a ser tía otra vez Twilight!

-¿Qué… dices hermano? –Ahora pregunto balbuceando Twilight, entonces de a poco empezó a poner una sonrisa, en aquel momento abraza muy fuerte a su madre y su hermano sacándoles el aire a ambos. -¡Si voy a ser tía de nuevo, Crystal ya no estará tan sola… y esta vez voy a estar presente cuando nazca, ahora tenemos una razón más para detener a ese demonio!

-Que... bien… que volviste a estar… con ánimos hija… pero… nosotros también queremos estar ahí… suéltanos por favor. -Suplico Velvet ya completamente sin aliento, Twilight muy apenada los libera. –Lo siento… es que tan buena noticia, después de todo lo que paso.

-Comprendemos Twily, solo trata de no ser tan "efusiva" con Cadance cuando la veas. –Mencionó Shinning recobrando el aliento, entonces su hermana regreso al tema de la reunión. -¿En ese caso, las dos alicornios que faltan por llegar son Hope y Skydancer?

-Skydancer si estará presente, nos contara a todos su pasado como heraldo para ver si podemos encontrar información útil. –Comento Luna. –Pero Hope esta algo herida en el hospital de Canterlot, esa Rabia se ensancho con ella, pero ya está estable, no te preocupes por ella Twilight Sparkle.

-¡No entiendo sus majestades, si Cadance y Hope están indispuestas! ¡¿Quién es el otro alicornio?! –Señalo muy confundida Twilight, entonces siente un gran aura mágica muy agradable acercándose, voltea y mira que entraban Mist, Skydancer y Fluttershy, notando de inmediato que la energía que apreció emanaba de su amiga pegaso, solo que ahora ya no era eso, era una poderosa alicornio, casi del nivel de su sobrina. -¡¿Fluttershy?! ¡Increíble, tú también eres un alicornio! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!

-Digamos que tuve la motivación necesaria Twilight, solo eso. –Menciono muy sonrojada Fluttershy. –Igual cuando tú me ayudaste a descubrir que no soy experta en fiestas.

-¡Sabía que tú tenías el potencial para esto Fluttershy! –Comento Lighting haciendo una reverencia a la nueva alicornio. -Tú has hecho cosas muy impresionantes, solo siendo tu misma, sin magia, ahora que la tienes seguro harás muchas más.

-Gracias mi amigo, te prometo que cumpliré con todo lo que esperan de mí, ya que yo sé que soy muy capaz de hacerlo.

-Así me gusta tía, ya no dudes de ti misma, eso te impedía que lograras tu potencial. –Menciono Skydancer feliz, pero le dio después un consejo a Fluttershy viéndose seria. -Pero no vayas a ser lo contrario, no creas que por ser alicornio puedes hacerlo todo, ni las princesas del día y la noche pueden.

-Descuida hija, lo sé (como me recordaste a Cloud en este momento). –Dijo Fluttershy aceptando el consejo de su sobrina, entonces se puso seria retomando su papel de reina de los changeling. –Perdonen este retraso sus majestades, pero comprenderán que estaba preocupada por mis amigos, podemos empezar esta reunión cuando la princesa Celestia lo considere pertinente.

-Entonces empezaremos de inmediato Reina Fluttershy, si no hay algún impedimento de los demás. –Entonces todos los asistentes a la reunión asintieron con Celestia. –Muy bien, empezaremos con el reporte de la princesa Twilight sobre ese demonio de la otra dimensión que rescato Dark Doll y sobre la traición a su heraldo Darksteel.

-De acuerdo Celestia, verán ilustres majestades, pensábamos qué Dark Doll quería liberar a las sirenas que exilio Starswirl, pero la horrible realidad es… -Empezó a contar Twilight lo que paso en el mundo humano.

Mientras Adagio se acomodaba en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Lighting y su madre, puso fotos en los estantes y en la cómoda de sus hermanas y de su novio fallecido. –Ay, como me gustaría tener fotos de ustedes juntos y como se veían en Equestria, pero Sonata nunca te conoció Steel, me habría encantado jugar "jenga" o "pictionary" con ustedes y Aria. -Se dijo a si misma viendo dos fotos, una con sus compañeras sirenas todas sonriendo, inclusive Aria, aunque solo un poco, y otra con Darksteel en un parque con muchos girasoles, si pudiera le encantaría combinar ambas imágenes, entonces alguien toco la ventana muchas veces sacándola de sus pensamientos, entonces fue a abrirla, entrando rápidamente un borrón azul. –Supongo que tú eres Rainbow Dash, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pegaso, quien la rondaba como un lobo a su presa, (es como me conto Twi, esta yegua es muy desconfiada antes de entregar su lealtad a alguien, aunque seguro no a mí por todos los antecedentes), pensó Adagio esperando que Rainbow dijera o hiciera algo, después de un rato Adagio vuelve a hablar. –Por favor Señorita Dash, ¿solo me va a vigilar como carcelero? Ya es suficiente que Paper lo haga.

-Tú eres una de las sirenas que obtenía energía maligna de sus víctimas ¿No es así?

-Así es Srta. Dash. -Respondió tranquilamente Adagio. –Pero ya supere esa etapa, ahora intento dar esperanza con mi poderes a los demás, para ser un buen ejemplo para mi futuro retoño y que no cometa los mismo errores que yo.

-Decir palabras es muy fácil sirena, cualquiera puede y con eso engañar a los demás. –Comento Rainbow bajando al piso sin dejar de ver a Adagio muy escépticamente, entonces reconoció a Darksteel en una de las fotos, la tomo y la vio de cerca, preocupando a la sirena. -¿Así que salías con el guajolote?

-¡No le digas guajolote a mi bebé cabrona! –Contesto muy molesta Adagio al comentario burlón de Rainbow. -¡Él era un gran y poderoso hipogrifo bruja multicolor!

-Si un "gran" hipogrifo con un gran ego y pico, tan grande que me enveneno con algo que me hizo ver imágenes horribles que casi hacen que me mate, intento despedazar a Discord, a Jazz y otra vez a mí, que casi mata a la Princesa Luna imitando algo que yo uso para dar esperanza, pero el la uso para hacer lo contrario, que maltrataba a mi sobrina recordándole la muerte de sus padres hasta que se le pegaba la gana, que amenazo a una inocente con cortarle el cuello, quien sabe a cuantos no asesino como encargo de su jefe, Si Adagio, el tipo era un gran hipogrifo.

-¡SI, LO ERA, POR LO MENOS CONMIGO LO ERA! –Grito llorando y desesperada Adagio a lo comentarios punzantes de Rainbow. -¡Yo sé que hizo cosas muy malas, pero conmigo era un caballero, me protegió de esa ker nada más regreso a mi lado, amenazo a esa pequeña changeling pero estoy segura que no le haría nada, ya que cuando esa cosa mato a unos niños estuvo a punto de cortarle su maldito cuello, pero la energía oscura que lo contaminaba lo impidió, tú debes saber cómo se siente cuando una magia muy oscura te hace hacer cosas que no quieres! ¡¿Cierto?! –Entonces Rainbow recuerda cuando las engaño Discord la primera vez, en ese momento no le habría importado si sus amigas se murieran. -¡Cuando mataba era obedeciendo órdenes, como las ordenes que puede recibir Paper, estoy segura que a él no le gustaba, pero esa maldita magia negra… él era un niño que quería competir en las olimpiadas, pero le destrozaron la rodilla para empezar a corromperlo! ¡¿Dime Dash, si a ti te hubiera pasado eso, a su misma edad que le paso, que te destrozaran las alas, no habrías caído si te ofrecieran recuperarlas?!

-Bueno… yo…

-¡¿Qué te quedaste sin palabras pegaso?! ¡Tú contraparte es más humana que tu o como se diga aquí, ella me consoló pero tu vienes y me restriegas en la cara todo lo malo que hizo mi Steel, como si yo fuera responsable, reclámame mis propios errores! ¡¿Porque si tienes piedad y empatía con Skydancer?! ¡Ella también era un heraldo y la perdonaste a pesar de que hizo también cosas horribles e igual a ella la poseyó una magia maligna! ¡¿Es porque Skydancer es un pony y Darksteel era un hipogrifo?!

-Claro que no… no soy racista…

-¡Pues tus comentarios no lo demuestran, si no fuera por mi querido Steel y mis dulces hermanas menores yo no estaría aquí, por el sacrificio de mi novio yo sigo respirando y puedo ver la luz y reconocer todos mis errores, si él no tendría a mi pequeña esperanza dentro de mí, así que si, DARKSTEEL AL FINAL DE SU VIDA FUE UN GRAN HIPOGRIFO! –Entonces se cae Adagio abatida llorando desconsoladamente, pidiendo disculpas a Darksteel y a su Sonata por no haber podido protegerlos como ellos lo hicieron. –Steel… Sonata…lo siento…

-¿Amabas con todas tus fuerzas a Darksteel, cierto? –Pregunto Rainbow con las orejas bajas empezando a acariciar la melena de Adagio, esta solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente. -Tuviste mucha suerte Adagio de conocer como era realmente ese muchacho, al igual que tú él tuvo la suerte de conocerte, ya que igual tú lo ayudaste a ver la luz, ahora entiendo que él estaba poseído como lo estaba Skydancer, lamento que él no pudiera regresar a Equestria para poder arreglar las cosas.

-Decir palabras es muy fácil Dash. –Respondió muy incrédulamente Adagio, usando el mismo tono de voz de Rainbow cuando empezaron a discutir, entonces la pegaso se pone enfrente de ella dándole un casco. –Sé que después de lo que te mencione no me puedas creer Adagio, pero te aseguro que soy sincera, discúlpame toda la mierda que te dije, es que… estaba muy molesta por lo que hizo tu novio, que no considere todo lo que hay alrededor, al pobre le quitaron todo cuando apenas era un pequeño que iniciaba su recorrido, pero eso no justifica todo lo malo que hizo.

-Eso lo sabía Steel al final. –Comento Adagio todavía llorando. –Pero a pesar de eso intento hacer las cosas correctas el poco tiempo que recupero su lucidez.

-Y tú eras el motivo Adagio, no se enamoró de la sirena codiciosa, él se enamoró de tu verdadero ser, igual tú te enamoraste del chico corredor que tenía atrapado esa oscuridad, de alguna manera ambos se vieron entre esas sombras. –Indico Rainbow acercando más su casco a Adagio. –Por como hablas de Darksteel me doy cuenta que te amaba como lo amabas tú, y él era tan leal a ti que no dudo nada en traicionar a su jefe y protegerte, estoy segura que el té cuida, desde donde se encuentre ahora, y algo me dice que no es el tártaro, o el infierno como tú lo conoces.

-Y por eso no puedo decepcionarlo, a pesar de ser del otro mundo le gustaba Equestria mucho, estaba emocionado de volver aquí conmigo, seguro se habría emocionado más de saber que sería padre. –Dijo Adagio ahora si aceptando la ayuda de Rainbow para levantarse. –Dash perdona como reaccione, es que me molesto mucho que hablaras mal de Steel, pero todo lo que dijiste era verdad, incluso en lo de gran pico y ego.

-No digas tonterías Adagio, solo lo defendiste como cualquiera lo haría si alguien hablara mal de alguien a quien quiere mucho, aunque sea verdad, discúlpame tú, aun estas de luto y te ataque muy estúpidamente.

-Igual no tienes que pedir perdón Dash, después de las malas experiencias que te hizo pasar mi novio era lógico que reaccionaras así.

-Solo dejemos en que ambas reaccionamos mal, sino nunca avanzaremos en esta discusión, y solo llámame Rainbow, cuando me llaman Dash me recuerda cuando me regañaba mi papá. -Menciono Rainbow tomando de nuevo la foto de Darksteel y Adagio en el parque de diversiones. –Ahora que veo a este tipo más detenidamente en esta foto, no lo reconocería como el heraldo que intento matarme, se ve tan feliz y realizado Darksteel.

-Por lo menos no murió de niño como su contraparte de Griffonstone. –Comento Adagio colocando la urna en el librero de enfrente de su cama. –Ese Darcy murió en el ataque que hizo Doll para probar sus poderes oscuros y secuestrar a su Skydancer, seguro tu Gilda sufrió mucho.

-No solo ella, yo también lo hice. –Respondió Rainbow dejando la foto en su lugar. –Era un prospecto para los wonderbolts por ser un gran atleta, yo era su visor, con razón me daba nostalgia cuando luchaba con Darksteel, eran muy parecidos ambos, un pequeño hipogrifo muy arrogante y bocón, pero a pesar de todo tenia los pies en la tierra, seguro gracias a sus padres.

-Esa debe ser la diferencia entre ambos, ese hipogrifo estuvo con sus padres hasta el final mientras que mi Darcy los perdió cuando tenía 8 años, no pudieron terminar de educarlo, si hubieran estado con el seguro manda al demonio a Doll.

-Sí, un buen padre hace muchas diferencias en un hijo. –Entonces ambas yeguas se quedaron calladas un momento, recordando a sus padres, Rainbow recordando cómo le enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, y Adagio que pesar de ser sus padres sirenas malvadas, como la protegían a ella enseñándole cómo usar su canto para dominar a otros. –Al fin al cabo su corazón estaba en el lugar indicado, pero no lo hacían de la manera correcta, me habría gustado que conocieran a su futura nieta. –Dijo Adagio sonriendo deseando que a pesar de todo, sus padres estuvieran descansando en paz. -¿Oye Rainbow, de tus otros compañeros tendré que esperar algo como lo hiciste tú? Digo para prepararme mentalmente desde ahora.

-Pues no creo, Skydancer es la confianza así que si no tienes alguna mala intención oculta te ira bien con ella, pero si no la que se espera, Pinkie seguro ahora te está preparando un fiesta de bienvenida, pero será callada por tu luto, Jazz es desconfiado, pero no al mismo nivel que yo, te reclamara tus errores, no los de tu Darcy, tan solo demuéstrale tus intenciones, Fluttershy se hará la difícil por ser una reina, pero debe creer lo que dijeron nuestros compañeros que estuvieron contigo, Scootalo dice que vigilara todo el tiempo, no solo por tu pasado, sino también para cuidar tu estado como Paper y Apple Jack tú sabes que ella es la honestidad, seguro nada más cruces algunas palabras con ella vera tu verdadero corazón.

-Ya veo, gracias por tu respuesta sincera Rainbow, espero poder ayudarlos contra Doll.

-También nosotros te ayudaremos para que esa desgraciada que suplanto a tu hermana pague por su infinidad de crímenes Adagio, por lo menos a mí me vale si sea inmortal o no.

-Ella puede ser muchas cosas Rainbow, pero estoy segura que la maldita no es inmortal, ni Celestia y los otros como Doll y Tyrek lo son, ni siquiera yo lo soy, si soy joven todavía es por la magia de Equestria lo permitió en la tierra, yo voy a encontrar su talón de Aquiles y la detendré para siempre, ya que ahora debo hacerlo ya que soy familia de Steel ahora.

-Pues no creo que Darksteel quisiera que te arriesgaras en su nombre Adagio, pero vi que cuando te decides vas a hacer lo que tiene tu cabecita, por eso te pido que sea muy prudente cuando te enfrentes a esa ker.

-Descuida Rainbow, no soy tan idiota, debo proteger a mi hija, yo quiero que crezca más fuerte de lo que fuimos sus padres.

-Seguro así será Adagio. –Expresó Rainbow sonriendo sinceramente a la sirena, esta sintió que ahora si podía esperar que la pegaso confiara en ella, en ese momento entra en el cuarto Paper. –¿Adagio no me quieres acompañar a comprar unos pastelitos a Sugar… Rainbow Dash que haces aquí? Para que te pregunte, viniste a reclamarle todo lo que hizo ella y su difunta pareja ¿verdad?

-Este… yo… ¡recordé que tengo que hacer… algo, ya me voy, nos vemos Paper y Adagio! –Rainbow huyo lo más rápido que le daban sus alas, dejando a Paper con una mueca molesta. –Eso me lo confirma, ya verás cuando te ponga los cascos encima Dash.

-Paper no seas así, ella está en todo su derecho en desconfiar de mí, yo no fui una sirena muy agradable, por eso Starswirl me desterró, como quisiera decirle que lo lamento, tal vez vaya a su tumba en algunos días.

-Twi seguro te llevara a verlo Adagio, ahora no me contestaste si querías ir a comprar unos pastelitos…

-A Sugar Cube Corner, seguro ese es el pretexto para llevarme a una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por la Pinkie de este mundo ¿Verdad? -Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Adagio sonriendo suspicazmente, Paper solo suspiro sintiéndose algo desencantada. –Si Adagio, para eso es, Rainbow de verdad tiene una boca que no puede dejar cerrada.

-Descuida Paper, recuerda que yo vengo de un mundo donde hay una mujer como tu Pinkie, la verdad ya me lo esperaba desde que llegue, me sorprendió que no apareciera de la nada enfrente de mí, nada más salí del portal.

-Supongo que quiso darte tu espacio para que te acomodaras, y no te preocupes, más que fiesta será una reunión para tomar algo de té o café, comer algún pedazo de pastel para que platiques y te conozcan los elementos.

-Espero causarles una mejor primera impresión que a Rainbow. –Menciono Adagio viéndose al espejo arreglándose un poco. –Está bien Paper, vamos de una vez, quiero demostrar que soy honesta a los elementos.

-Muy bien, deja te llevo, así conocerás algo del pueblo también. –Sugirió Paper, Adagio asintió, ambas yeguas entonces salieron para ir a su cita.

Mientras en Canterlot continuaba la reunión de los aliados de Equestria, Twilight ya había informado todo lo que pasó en el mundo humano, empezando a comentar la situación de Adagio y la muerte de Darksteel, de inmediato Celestia empezó a comentar lo que ocurrió en su reino y el tártaro. –Y eso es lo que paso queridos amigos, Dark Doll nos atacó en diferentes lugares para debilitar nuestras fuerzas y así poder liberar a Tyrek, a pesar de que detuvimos a sus copias y llegamos a la prisión en el fragor de la batalla no pudimos detenerlo, ya que Demonsting libero a Tyrek de su celda y usando un hechizo prohibido para escapar, y para colmo, trayendo un demonio de otra dimensión para ayudarlo en sus malvados propósitos, discúlpennos, ahora todos ustedes están en riesgo por culpa de nuestro error.

-No digas tonterías amiga, tú discúlpanos por no ir en tu auxilio. –Comento Frederick al ver el estado de Celestia. –Debimos sospechar que algo andaba mal cuando nos atacaron esa parvada de ziz, no había alguien quien los guiara, estaban programados para seguir solo algunos planes de ataque, por eso no notamos sus problemas.

-Yaks iban a ayudar a imperio de Cristal, pero yetis de metal impedir que yaks bajaran de montaña. –Comentó Rutherford. –Yaks fuertes y aplastar yetis, pero tardar mucho, cuando bajar umbrums escapar por portal.

-Mis kelpies vigías notaron el ataque a Manehattan su majestad, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje para ver si necesitaba nuestro apoyo, cuando un horrible leviatán llego a nuestra ciudad. –Comento Uma usando sus poderes para mostrar en el agua imágenes de lo que le ocurrió. - Tuvimos que atacarlos todos para poder detenerlo, pensábamos que era un ataque común ya que nos es la primera que una bestia así nos ataca, pero cuando mi guarda espaldas personal lo atravesó con su lanza, notamos que era de acero, era un dron cubierto con piel, tuvimos qué atacarlo yo con mi soldados al mismo tiempo para poderlo vencer.

-Celestia nosotros vivimos muy lejos de Equestria, pero no sabíamos que Doll nos atacaría, pensaba seguramente qué nos quebraría, usando animales de cacería, ya sabía que tú te responsabilizarías. –Dijo el jefe Jelani usando rimas como es tradicional en las cebras, haciendo que los demás tuvieran que pensar más en lo que dijo para entenderlo. – Celestia tu culpa no tienes, el enemigo desea que tu mente envenenes, mantente fuerte como los leones.

-Ah… claro Jelani, tienes toda la razón. –Dijo la reina Takāshigani, pero realmente no le entendido nada al jefe cebra, le dice algo de cerca de Beryl en voz baja. -Sr. Lobster si no es mucha molestia podría traducirme lo que hable Jelani en esta reunión después.

-Por supuesto su majestad.

-Gracias Beryl, Celestia cuando recibí el mensaje de Tweezers avisando su situación le ordene que mi guardias personales fueran a Canterlot para intentar hacer un movimiento de Pinza sobre ese anabelchucky, pero cuando salían de la ciudad Sea Shell un grupo de drones de águilas marinas los esperaban en la cima de los acantilados, esa cosa uso a un depredador especial para mis súbditos, no tuvimos bajas pero resultaron muy heridos.

-Así también nos atacaron a nosotros Takāshigani, Doll envió a drones lagartos, avispas y murciélagos contra nosotros. –Intervino Armida en la discusión. –Y lo peor es que fue en la feria de la seda, se desato un horrible pánico que causo más heridos que el mismo ataque, ya que solo la mayoría de mi gente solo cuenta con sus venenos, hilos y fuerza para defenderse, somos muy pocos que tenemos habilidades mágicas o ácidos para defendernos, lo bueno que no atacaron drones hechos de magitanio.

-Relacionado con eso Armida, ¿pudiste investigar lo que te comente hace algunos días?

-Si lo investigue Fluttershy, ese heraldo de Doll si era uno de mis súbditos, Demian Sting, hijo del bibliotecario real de mi padre, su madre murió cuando apenas rompió el huevo, un chico dotado que llamo la atención de mi padre de inmediato, ya que podía realizar magia y expulsar acido por su aguijón, podría haber sido nuestra "Twilight", pero le diagnosticaron el mal del espino, una enfermedad letal para nosotros, de esa enfermedad murió su padre y desgraciadamente él tenía más avanzada su enfermedad a su joven edad, mi padre me comento que pasaba noches en vela buscando en algún libro algo que pudiera curarlo, no solo a él, también a otros, se notaba completamente desesperado, un día hace 8 años encontró un libro muy raro, se excusó con mi padre e inmediatamente se fue a buscar algo, nunca volvió, pensábamos que había muerto hasta que nos mandaste tu mensaje Fluttershy, ese joven dotado se volvió Demonsting.

-Siempre tuviste la sangre para ser médico Sting. –Menciono llorando un poco Skydancer. –Y ahora se la razón, no solo querías curarte, querías curar a todos tus compatriotas de esa enfermedad, pero ese maldito de Doll revolvió tu ideas como a mí y a Darksteel, pero juro que voy a rescatarte amigo.

-Tendrás nuestra ayuda joven alicornio, nuestro pueblo se caracteriza por su unidad a pesar que seamos un poco más ermitaños que ustedes los ponys. –Explico Armida mientras le daba la pata delantera a Skydancer, esta se también le dio el casco, entonces la reina araña voltea a ver al emperador dragón, quien no hablado absolutamente nada. -¿Qué pasa Solar, no vas a presumirnos tu "grandiosa lucha" contra lo que sea que los ataco?

-Luchamos contra un descomunal ruc Armida, realmente no era la gran cosa... pero solo obtuve ayuda de pocos de mis compañeros. –Menciono Solar viéndose molesto. –La mayoría fue a cuidar sus tesoros, ¡Le dieron más importancia a eso que defendernos del ataque, yo sé que somos dragones y que somos muy acumuladores! ¡¿Pero esto?! ¡No es posible, ni siquiera no juntamos como pueblo ante las amenazas!

-Calma Solar, así es la naturaleza de tu gente, son muy codiciosos, pero sé que pueden ser muy honorables ya que siguen sus códigos al pie de la letra.

-Realmente somos muy pocos dragones como tú dices Twilight, la gran mayoría solo piensa como obtener más tesoros, muy pocos intentan cuidarse entre sí, como mi predecesora he intentado cambiar eso hasta el cansancio, pero es muy difícil cambiar la psique de toda una raza, si ha cambiado el pensamiento de 45% de mi pueblo es porque deben tener en su venas algo de los dragones legendarios, me da envidia ver a tu hermano, sigue su código y sus tesoros no son chácharas, son su familia, creo que sería un mejor líder de lo que yo soy.

-Eso es bastante Solar, y has logrado este avance en muy poco tiempo, te aseguro que los dragones que faltan la mayoría se darán cuenta que ayudarse entre sí le hace la vida más fácil, y eres un buen líder, Spike lo noto cuando visitamos tu reino hace un mes, sigues la ruta diplomática antes de irte a los golpes, como muchos dragones lo hicieron antes que tú, solo tienen que conseguir una meta en común.

-Espero que esa meta no sea atacar a alguno de ustedes mis amigos. –Señalo Solar recuperando el porte. –Siento no haberla ayudado Celestia en el ataque al tártaro a pesar de que mi reino no está lejos de ahí, pero ese ruc era demasiado peligroso para que yo no interviniera.

-Le entiendo emperador, ninguno de nosotros podíamos dejar nuestros súbditos desprotegidos, por cierto ¿no tienes información sobre Deathsaurus?

-No Celestia, muchos dragones tienen la mala costumbre de abandonar a sus huevos escondiéndolos, según para que la cría nazca fuerte y se defienda desde que sale del cascaron, eso le paso a Spike, solo tuvo suerte de que lo encontraran ustedes, yo creo que eso le paso a Deathsaurus, pero él tuvo la mala fortuna de que esa cosa lo encontró primero, la fuerza maligna de Dark Doll lo localizó cuando era un huevo.

-Eso explica el comentario que le hizo a Spike, ¿Crees que lo contamino con energía maligna antes de que pudiera nacer Solar?

-No Twilight, la magia en un huevo de dragón como sabes solo sirve para adelantar el proceso de nacimiento, es como un nutriente ya digerido, es probable que en huevo lo haya encontrado antes de lo exiliaras la segunda vez, después de eso seguro salió del huevo sin su ayuda, al ser un dragón mágico komodo le ayudo a sobrevivir, pero ya tenía la magia de Doll en el, seguro eso le sirvo como un faro a este para volverlo a localizar, va a ser más difícil ayudarlo a él princesa, ya que seguro no conoció otro tipo de vida a diferencia del escorpión, es una lástima ya que me han contado que tiene mucho honor, respeta a sus enemigos y es un gran peleador.

-De todas formas no dejare de intentarlo Solar, Deathsaurus tiene como cualquiera de nosotros el derecho de elegir su camino mostrándole todas las opciones, ya veraz que logramos convencerlos de que está dándole su respeto al ser equivocado.

-Ahora debemos coordinarnos sus majestades. –Explico Shield apareciendo las fichas de sus enemigos con su magia. -Doll tiene a su disposición un ejército prácticamente sin fin por su dominio de los metales, ya que hacer a los drones se utiliza hechicería negra, algo que ninguno de nosotros hace, perdió a dos de sus heraldos, pero realmente no le importo, a Skydancer prácticamente se la regalo a Fluttershy como si fuera una cosa y a Darksteel lo asesino por la espalda, si mando a rescatar a Demonsting cuando lo teníamos preso pero solo porque aún debe necesitar sus poderes, pero cuando ya no le sea de utilidad seguro también lo va a matar, igual lo hará con Deathsaurus.

-Ya los herreros de cada reino lograron forjar magitanio, gracias al conocimiento de usted señorita Skydancer. –Dijo agradecida Uma a la alicornio roja. –Por lo menos ya no tenemos desventaja con sus armas y las nuestras.

-Pero ahora tenemos otra, el problema es que Tyrek, Rabia y esa Sonata están con él. -Continúo la conversación Frederick. -Nuestro pueblo a combatido keres y a vencido, pero definitivamente no son iguales a esta cosa que llego desde la otra dimensión, las keres de Equestria no son como ella, combaten monstruosamente pero cuidan a sus compañeras, no que ella las elimino para quedarse con su poder.

-Y Tyrek no canta mal el mismo tenor, el elimina a sus aliados robándoles su poder, si dejo vivir a mi lady, Discord y sus compañeras los elementos es porqué quería hacerlos sufrir, seguro mi madre y nosotros también éramos sus blancos, pero ahora si tiene esa oportunidad de eliminarnos seguro lo hará. –Comento Mist. –Debemos descubrir donde se localizan, si pudiéramos rastrearlos.

-Igual Rabia sacrifica a los suyos para obtener poder. –Dijo Luna.- Y lo peor es qué parece que toda su raza es así, no dudan en eliminar al que tienen al lado y aprovechar eso, es triste, no tienen paz nunca, estoy segura que ni cuando mueren, ya que lo hacen detestando a todo.

-Eso ocurre por como le enseñan a sus descendientes, si solo enseñan odio hacia todos es lo único que conocerán, pero si logramos que su nueva generación aprendan sobre el amor podremos cambiar su horrible destino. –Comento Twilight con esperanza de poder cambiar a sus enemigos, cuando una voz tétrica hablo arremedándola. –"Pero si logramos que su nueva generación aprendan sobre el amor podremos cambiar su horrible destino" ¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR PRINCESITA IDIOTA, TODOS USTEDES SE VOLVERÁN BESTIAS SIN PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO LOS HAGA MIS ESCLAVOS, NACERÁN Y MORIRÁN COMO LOS LAS HORMIGAS OBRERAS QUE SON!

-¡ESA MALDITA VOZ, SOLO LE PERTENECE A ALGUIEN! –Grito Skydancer encendiendo su cuerno y volando en posición de ataque. -¡Ya sé que eres tu Dark Doll, no tengo ni idea de como entraste aquí, pero ya no saldrás de nuevo otra vez desgraciado asesino!

-Vaya traidora, de verdad sí que me odias, deberías agradecerme que por mi te emancipaste joven y que el guajolote que te caía tan mal está bien muerto ahora.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra ojete! –Chillo Gilda volando para ponerse a la par de Skydancer. –¡No solo mataste a mi primo y mis tíos en ese ataque a Griffonstone, sino que vas a otro mundo y secuestras y corrompes la versión de ahí, era un niño y tú le jodiste la vida, y no conforme lo mandas a asesinar si ningún tipo de piedad!

-Pobre gallina voladora, ¿Por qué te interesa un estúpido que nunca viste? Solo porque te recuerda a un mocoso inútil que no pudo sobrevivir a una piedritas que cayeron encima de él, sabes tampoco me habría servido ese bobo, que bueno que murió como el gusano que era, aplastado, su sentimentalismo los hace débiles, por eso mueren, por eso murió Darksteel, se preocupó por esa Adagio y ahí están las consecuencias.

-Infeliz… muchos grifos murieron ese día, ¡y los comparas con gusanos, cuando el único gusano eres tú! –Comentó Frederick empezando a usar su mirada de grifo, entonces noto aun pequeño mosquito en el centro del salón. Volando de inmediato hacia él. -Así que tú no estás aquí, esta madre es una especie de micrófono y bocinas, y por el tamaño no lo detectaron los guardias y pudiste pasar el escáner.

-Así es buitre, quería enterarme de sus planes de combate, pero me di cuenta que todos ustedes son unos pendejos, piensan como derrotarme sin arriesgar a sus inútiles soldaditos, idiotas, en lugar de enviarlos como la carne de cañón que son, todas las razas han caído tan bajo, ahora son todos como los débiles ponys.

-¡Pues lo débiles ponys te hemos derrotado muchas veces Doll! –Reclamo valientemente Fluttershy transformándose instintivamente con la fuerza arcoíris, sorprendiendo a Lighting y a Twilight, era la primera vez que lo veían ya que Fluttershy no se los comento. -¡¿Por qué no viniste tu Doll, tienes miedo a que yo te haga pedazos?!

-Tal vez ya seas la más fuerte de los elementos ahora con tu truquito y tu ascenso a Alicornio Fluttershy, pero no estas a mi nivel, solo he venido a advertirles, muy pronto tendré más poderes de los que pudieran imaginar sus débiles mentes, así que les sugiero que se rindan, si no quieren que mis asociados y yo destruyamos Equestria y sus alrededores.

-Dolly querido compañero, eres un mal mentiroso, aunque nos rindamos a todos nosotros nos quieres matar. –Dijo sarcásticamente Discord apareciendo delante del insecto. –Y yo no puedo permitir eso, la madre de mis hijas tiene que verlas crecer y enseñarles su magia… ¡ASÍ QUE TU PINCHE AMENAZA TE LA PUEDES TRAGAR IMBÉCIL, ME VALE SI DICES QUE PUEDES SER MAS FUERTE, YO TODAVÍA NO MUESTRO MI VERDADERO PODER!

-¡IGUAL YO DOLL! –Indico Twilight poniéndose al lado de su marido, ambos se abrazan y emiten un aura muy intensa. -¡AMBOS NOS COMPLEMENTAMOS, MI GRAN PODER NO EXISTE SIN EL DE MI QUERIDO DISCORD, AUNQUE ELIMINES A UNO SU FUERZA ESTARÁ EN EL OTRO, NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRUYAS EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS HIJAS!

-¡Lady Twilight tiene mucha razón! –Indico Lighting desenvainando su espada y poniéndosela al frente del bicho. -¡Nuestros compañeros hacen que seamos más fuertes, no que tu usas magia barata para fortalecerte, no importa si incluso me eliminas a mi o a todos los demás, siempre habrá alguien quien ocupe nuestro lugar, y al final tu recibirás tu merecido!

-¡Ponys idiotas, no tiene espíritu de auto conservación, entonces los destruiré para poner el ejemplo con ustedes! –Entonces el dron voltea a ver a Armida, Uma, Jelani, Frederick, Rutherford, Takāshigani y Solar. -¡Más vale que usen su sentido común "siete magníficos" idiotas, si se unen a mi contra de los ponys y los insectos vivirán como jefes de mis esclavos!

-¡Nunca, ya no dejare que corrompas a ninguno de mis hijos otra vez, ya no te aprovecharas de las desgracias de los demás!

-¡¿Qué cara le pondría a mi padre Tritón cuando lo vea del otro lado, que acepte unirme a un demonio por miedo, traicionando a quien me enseñó a usar magia, dando la libertad de mis kelpies?! ¡En tu vida nunca veras eso monstruo!

-¡Como Cebra en visto las dos caras de la moneda, por eso no puedo permitir que el mal sobreexceda, a los ponys que mi lealtad suceda, nuestra alianza y amistad jamás retroceda!

-¡¿Unirnos a usted?! ¡Los grifos somos una raza orgullosa, no podríamos honrar a los caídos que usted mato si aceptamos eso, mi gente nunca volverá a caer al fondo, usted se ganado un poderoso enemigo, mi pueblo!

-¡Yaks no ser malvados, Yaks no traicionar amigos para sobrevivir, yaks aplastar hijos de perra como Doll cada mañana!

-Pobre tonto, el código de los cangrejos es evitar conflictos con cualquiera de nuestros vecinos, tratando de que respeten nuestra forma de vida "el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz", pero usted no respeta nada, ni la memoria de su pueblo respeta, ya que eran pacíficos, por eso está completamente en contra de nuestras creencias no tenemos más opción que considerarlo nuestro enemigo.

-¡Los dragones siempre buscamos tesoros y buenas batallas, pero respetando la vida de los demás, con usted dominando al mundo no podríamos hacer eso, nos volveríamos como nos veían antes, como bestias codiciosas que solo pensaban en ellos, vamos a demostrar lo contrario respetando la alianza con todos mis amigos presentes! –Contestaron igual de decididos los lideres aracne, kelpie, cebra, grifo, yak, cangrejo y dragón rechazando la propuesta de Dark Doll, entonces salió del bicho un gran aura oscura transformando se en su contorno. -¡SON UNOS MALDITOS PENDEJOS, CELESTIA Y SPARKLE LLENARON SUS VACÍAS CABEZAS CON MIERDA! ¡¿QUIEREN RESPETAR SU ALIANZA Y AMISTAD?! ¡PUES LO HARÁN DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL TÁRTARO YA QUE A TODOS LOS VOY A MATAR, Y DESTRUIRÉ ESE ESPÍRITU INÚTIL DE TODOS SUS MALDITOS SÚBDITOS!

-¡Nunca lograras eso Dark Doll! –Dijo Celestia lanzando un rayo de magia al aura, como si hubieran pensado lo mismo el resto ataco al mismo tiempo demostrando una gran unidad, los que podían atacar con magia acompañaron a Celestia, Lighting, Mist, Jelani y Takāshigani atacaron con su espadas, lanza y sais respectivamente, Frederick y Gilda dando zarpazos muy fuertes, Rutherford embistió con toda su fuerza, Uma lanzó una gran burbuja de agua y Solar escupiendo una gran bola de fuego, , todo ese poder mágicamente uso el canal de comunicación y llego a la base de Doll, derribando por la gran cantidad de poder, lanzándolo lejos de su tablero de control recibiéndolo todo derribando varios muebles sobre él, saliendo de entre los escombros furioso. -¡Estúpidos, pronto sabrán más de mí!

-Que desfachatez de ese Doll. –Comento Frederick viendo los restos humeantes del dron. -¿Aliarnos con él, después de todo lo que ha hecho? Seriamos unos tontos, seguro nos apuñalaría por el lomo, por eso no entiendo cómo consiguió aliados, a sus heraldos les lavo el cerebro, ¿Pero Tyrek, Rabia y Sonata?

-Porque seguramente quieren hacer lo mismo que él, traicionarse en el momento que ellos consideren preciso. –Explico lo que pensaba Lighting. –La verdad me gustaría que se eliminaran entre sí, pero eso no ocurrirá ahora.

-Es verdad Lighting, primero trataran de derrotarnos y casi seguramente de inmediato empezaran a pelearse entre sí. –Señalo Fluttershy volviendo a su estado normal. –Pero solo ocurriría si perdemos antes, y yo en lo personal no quiero perder, nosotros debemos pararlos antes para evitar que el mundo sea destruido.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, pero lo que más me sorprendió es tu aumento de poder, ya entendí a mi madre y sus palabras tan raras, ese Doll tiene razón, ahora eres la más fuerte de nuestro grupo, ya que no solo eres una alicornio, sino también puedes usar tu fuerza del arcoíris sin los demás.

-Que pueda transformarme sola no quiere decir que ya no los necesite Lighting. –Menciono Sonriendo Fluttershy. –Sin ustedes no podría haber descubierto mi fuerza interior, saber que a pesar de tener muchos miedos los confronto, me di cuenta que soy valiente.

-¿Valiente? No entiendo Fluttershy. -Pregunto Twilight, entonces Shinning le explica. -La verdad es algo simple hermana, otro elemento brillo en Fluttershy a la misma intensidad que su elemento original, esto despertó su poder dormido, no solo es la amabilidad, también es el valor.

-Pero Sweetie es el valor… entiendo menos ahora.

-Digamos que el valor es el elemento "secundario" de mi tía. -Continúo la explicación Skydancer. –Al parecer todos tenemos un elemento secundario que nos caracteriza y forma parte de nuestra personalidad, mi tía a pesar de su miedos nunca huyo de estos, siempre los enfrento.

-Tienes razón Skydancer, como no me di cuenta, Fluttershy siempre enfrentaba a los enemigos a pesar de tenerles miedo, y eso demuestra su gran audacia, ¿entonces quiere decir que los demás debemos descubrir nuestro elemento secundario para poder ganar la fuerza que ya tiene tu tía?

-Es como dices Twi, al menos esa es mi teoría, la pregunta es cual es de cada uno, todos tenemos características de los doce elementos, incluso magia, pero ya podemos descartar el valor.

-Yo creo que no hay que apresurar esto Twilight, descubriremos que es cada quien en su momento, no antes, creo que si intentamos forzarlo podría ser incluso muy erróneo para nosotros, capaz que terminamos haciendo lo contrario como les ocurrió a ustedes cuando se enfrentaron a tu marido la primera vez. –Comento Lighting pensando como Fluttershy logro transformarse. –Ella no se presionó y no creo que pensara en eso.

-Ya veremos como descubrimos eso Lighting. –Entonces Twilight ve el reloj del salón. -¿Princesa Celestia podría excusarnos a Lighting y a mí? Los planes militares pueden discutirlos con Discord, ya que nosotros dos estamos algo cansados. Jolt debe revisar sus pendientes y yo tengo que hablar con mis hijas y mi joven pupila.

-Comprendo Twilight, pueden ambos retirarse. –Celestia dio la autorización para que la magia y paciencia se fueran, los líderes dieron su aprobación también, entonces la princesa del día le dijo algo en voz baja a su antigua alumna. –Habla con esas tres pequeñas muy sinceramente Twilight, casi fue como si un enemigo nos atacara, tuve que intervenir yo ese día junto con Luna.

-¿Pero creí que Discord y Trixie pudieron calmar a Yang y a Illusion?

-Así lo hicieron… pero no a Ying, ellos no se dieron cuenta de inmediato… pero tu hija menor hizo un gran coraje por el pleito de su hermana y amiga, en ese momento fue tan poderosa como su padre la primera vez que me enfrente a él, gracias a que estima mucho a Luna pudo calmarse, ella se espantó al ver como se puso, por eso no ha hablado con Illusion y Yang, teme que pueda lastimarlas… y ambas jovencitas se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Me lleva, Discord y yo ya sabíamos que Ying es la más fuerte mágicamente hablando de mis dos hijas, por eso consentimos algunas de sus travesuras, para que saque ese exceso de poder, después Illusion empezó a jugar con ella enterada de eso y podía ayudarla a controlar y sacar el exceso de magia, pero Yang no sabía, pensaba que por ser mayor y más lista era más poderosa, seguro fue un impacto para ella ver que se equivocada.

-Tarde o temprano Yang se daría cuenta Twilight, lo malo que fue de un gran golpe, habla con ambas para que no les pase lo mismo que a Celestia y a mí. –Le aconsejo Luna poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de Twi. –Que Yang no se deje llevar por la envidia de que su hermana es más fuerte y que Ying no se sienta culpable de ser más dotada en eso que Yang, ningún hermano es igual, siempre uno será mejor que el otro en algo, deben aprender a usar sus ventajas para cubrir las debilidades del otro para que sean un equipo siempre.

-Voy a tratar que ellas entiendan eso sus majestades, y gracias por haber detenido a Ying antes de que hiciera una locura por culpa de su hermana y su amiga. -Entonces hace una reverencia a los presentes, y de inmediato se pone al lado de Lighting. –Jolt ahora nos voy a tele transportar a la estación del tren solamente, ya que de verdad estoy algo cansada, usare el tiempo del viaje para recuperar el aliento y dormir un poco.

-Descuida Twilight te comprendo, vigilare que no pase nada en nuestro viaje a Ponyville.

-Gracias Lighting, avísame a medio camino para tú también duermas un poco, como ya he dicho, tú y yo somos igual de importantes, igual tienes el mismo derecho que yo de descansar. –Menciono Twilight mientras se tele transportaba con el corcel, mientras lo demás empezaron a planear como se moverían todos los ejércitos.

Mientras en Sugar Cube Córner, Adagio se quedó mirando al horizonte rumbo a Canterlot callada, ya había recibido la bienvenida de los elementos que se encontraban en Ponyville. -¿Adagio, que te pasa? Te quedaste muda durante mucho tiempo viendo a la nada caramelo.

-No me ocurre nada Apple Jack, solo sentí algo raro hacia esa dirección hace algunos minutos, pero la sensación desapareció tan rápido como me llego, debe ser mi cuerpo acostumbrándose a estar aquí, por favor continúen sus historias, me contaban sobre una oruga rara… -Entonces continuaron la plática los elementos con su nueva aliada.


	2. Pleito de Potrancas

**Capítulo II.**

 **Pleito de Potrancas.**

Yang llego al castillo de la escuela notándose toda cabizbaja y la orejas hacia abajo, noto que el castillo estaba solo. –Seguro mis padres deben estar todavía en Canterlot, Lighting debió acompañarlos, no sé porque fueron, apenas regresaron de su viaje, yo quería… -Estaba hablando sola cuando Ying entro, se veía triste, muy contrario a como es normalmente. -¿Ying, tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar ese pan dulce que te gusta…

-No, gracias. –Respondió muy cortante la potranca draconequs, haciendo que a Yang sintiera un frio horrible. –Voy a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes, bajare cuando llegué mamá. –Se tele transporto rápidamente a su habitación, no dejando que Yang pudiera seguir hablando con ella, era las únicas palabras que le ha dirigido no solo en todo el día sino desde hace varios, entonces la mayor empezó a llorar y a insultarse. –Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a la mejor amiga de tu hermana?

 _Al Día siguiente de que Twilight, Lighting, Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Spike se fueron al mundo humano. Ying estaba completamente emocionada, hoy iba a ser que compartiría escenario con Illusion, Samanta y Teseo. -¡Que nervios, hoy voy a tener una presentación con mi mejor amiga, espero estar a la altura de ella!_

 _-Seguro lo estarás mi pequeña agente del caos. -Menciono Discord viendo como su hija rebotaba prácticamente de todas las paredes, techo y piso de su cuarto. –Es una pena que tu mami no podrá verlo, pero descuida lo grabare todo para vea tu gran presentación._

 _-Gracias papi, me gustaría que mami me viera en vivo, pero sé que ella tiene una misión importante, espero que tenga éxito. –Menciono Ying calmándose, fue a su ropero y saco un vestido rojo estrellado. –¡Si, este es el que voy a usar! Aunque creo que le faltan unos dobladillos… ¡Voy con mi tía Rarity para que me lo ajuste, Después voy a Sweet Apple Acres para reunirme con Ilu!_

 _-Está bien hija, cuídate mucho. –Le dio su bendición Discord a su hija, esta guardó el vestido en su alforja y salió trotando de su habitación, ya en pasillo principal se topó con Yang quien levitaba una buena cantidad de libros. -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa hermana? Deberías estar practicando tu magia._

 _-Voy a la Boutique Carrusel Yang, quiero que mi tía me arregle un vestido, espero que no intente darme otro nuevo, este me gusta mucho. –Contesto sinceramente Ying. –Y después voy a Sweet Apple Acres a… tú sabes._

 _-Ya veo. –Menciono sin ninguna emoción Yang, la ella le chocaba que su hermana y su rival compartieran gustos en común. –Ya no deberías perder tanto el tiempo en eso Ying, debes practicar más tu magia, tu nivel debería estar cerca del mío pero no es así, y me preocupa._

 _-(Ay Yang, si supieras la verdad) Ya lo sé hermana, pero yo voy a mi ritmo como tú misma me dijiste cuando teníamos 4 años, no soy una genio como mis padres y tú, además aunque no lo creas esto me ayuda mucho con mis poderes, por cierto me gustaría que fueras a verme, no quiero que solo papá este ahí._

 _-Bueno hermanita, es que sabes que no me cae la Srta. Lulamoon…_

 _-Por favor Yang ve, no tienes que hablar con ella, solo ve a ver el show, además sé qué piensas que es una gran prestidigitadora, incluso creo que opinas como yo, que puede usar magia real, no trucos e imágenes falsas, anda, tienes que aprender a ver lo bueno en todos los ponys, incluso de Ilu._

 _-Lo voy a pensar hermanita, pero no te aseguro nada._

 _-¡Gracias Yang! –Dijo Ying abrazando con mucho amor a Yang, esta puso una mueca de preocupación. -¡Veras que te gustara lo que tenemos preparado, nos vemos!_

 _-Nos vemos hermanita y suerte. -Se despidió Yang sonriendo un poco mientras Ying salía, ya cerrándose la puerta cambio su cara u un gesto molesto, levito de entre los libros una nota, le llego en la mañana:_

 _"Ya no soporto más esto cuatro ojos, Vamos a resolver nuestras diferencias hoy, Te espero detrás de la granja en el claro al lado del Everfree, iré sola así que te pido que tú lo hagas igual, que no se entere mi mejor amiga de esto, nuestro pleito será después de nuestra presentación de hoy._

 _Atentamente Illusion Lulamoon"_

 _-No sabes cómo espere este día pendeja, te cerrare el hocico y ya no corromperás a mi hermana. –Menciono con mucha furia Yang, mostrando y chirriando los dientes._

-¡¿Por qué no tire esa estúpida nota?! –Grito desesperada Yang golpeando su mesa de estudio. -¡Debí haberle hecho caso a mi hermana, ya no debí pelearme con su amiga, Ying casi hace una locura por nuestra culpa, yo no sabía… que tiene que controlar su gran fuerza, no sabía, pero la desesperación al vernos hizo que perdiera su concentración, no puedo creer… que ella sea más poderosa que yo, no solo es más simpática, también esto, no es justo!

-Tienes razón, no es justo… para tu hermana. –Comento Sweetie apareciendo de la nada, se había vuelto invisible para ver cómo se encontraba su sobrina. –Ying como tus padres te escondían esto porque sabían que reaccionarias así, diciendo que no es justo y teniéndole celos.

-Tía Sweetie…yo…

-Nada de "yo" Yang, ahora quiero que me digas que paso en la granja, y que sea la verdad total, no "tu verdad", sabré si mientes. -Comento la cantante mientras se arrimaba una silla, Yang comprendió que debía decirle la verdad.

Illusion llego a la granja completamente demacrada, dejo sus cosas en el sofá y saludo a Granny Smith. -¿Abuela puedo ir a cosechar manzanas ahora? Hare mi tarea después de comer.

-Está bien jovencita, pero recuerda que no puedes salir de la granja. -Menciono Granny viendo el estado de la potrilla, la verdad estaba castigada solo con estar en su habitación, pero cosechar hacia que Illusion disminuyera su estrés, la pequeña agradeció, fue al campo norte y empezó a patear arboles sin usar su magia, tirando muchas menos manzanas que una Apple, pero de todas formas una buena cantidad, la pequeña se imaginaba que se pateaba ella misma. -¡Esto y más te mereces por lastimar a tu mejor amiga idiota, nunca te va a perdonar!

 _Ying llego a Sweet Apple Acres, su tía Rarity le arreglo los dobladillos a su vestido, aunque le ofreció hacerle uno nuevo del mismo color y del mismo estilo, le dijo que después se lo aceptaría, pero que ahora necesitaba ese, la modista acepto a regañadientes. -¡Ilu, ya llegue, vamos a ensayar un poco!_

 _-Hala Ying. –Saludo saliendo de la cocina Cherry Lee alimentando con una botella de leche a Big Cherry. –Buscas a Illusion y a tus compañeros actores ¿Verdad?_

 _-Sip Sra. Cherry Lee, ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentran por favor?_

 _-Están en el granero Ying, solo te están esperando a ti, por cierto fuera de la escuela solo llámame Cherry Lee. -Le contesto la profesora. –Y también quiero agradecerte, gracias a ti ya no veo tan seguido a Illusion, Teseo y Sam en mi oficina, incluso subieron sus notas, aunque Ilu también las subió por su rivalidad con tu hermana, no quiere ser menos que ella, y por eso… ellas se siguen peleando y he tenido que castigarlas de vez en cuando._

 _-Lo sé, mis padres e incluso yo le he pedido a mi hermana que no haga eso, espero que ambas se den cuenta que pelearse no las conduce a nada bueno, nos vemos en un rato Cherry Lee. –Entonces Ying fue rápidamente al granero, vio a sus amigos, ya estaban practicando, Teseo levantaba una carreta pequeña leyendo un libreto, Sam lanzando unas canicas y rápidamente recogiéndolas antes de que tocaran el suelo, e Illusion haciendo una imagen de cuando los elementos se enfrentaron a Sombra, aunque poniendo más escenas de combate de las que en realidad hubo, solo para ponerle sabor al hecho. -¡Ya llegue amigos, perdón por la tardanza!_

 _-Que bien que llegaste Ying, ¿Qué fue lo que te retraso, fue tu tonta hermana diciéndote que deberías practicar tu magia? –Pregunto Illusion atinándole sin querer, Ying bufo decepcionada. –No Ilu, (no voy a decir que le atinaste) es que fui con mi tía Rarity para que me arreglara mi vestido que usare hoy. –Yin saco su vestido y lo puso con el resto del vestuario. –Solamente era hacerle un dobladillo, pero mi tía me volvió a medir, incluso me ofreció otro vestido nuevo._

 _-Espero que lo hayas aceptado amiga, es de mala educación rechazar los regalos que le dan a uno._

 _-Le dije que podía dármelo, pero no hoy, ahora tengo que ponerme a ensañar… tengo mi rutinas de chistes, espero que le gusten y no humille a alguien sin querer._

 _-Ya revisaste tres veces eso Ying, incluso nosotros tres te ayudamos a hacerlo. –Comento Sam bajando al lado de Ying. -Lo más fuerte que tienes en tu repertorio es cuando comparas las características de cada raza con otras, y eso no es malo, incluso empiezas tu acto burlándote de ti misma, quien no acepta reírse de uno mismo es un pobre amargado, mejor vamos a practicar nuestra rutina cómica aérea. Pero aquí no. a pesar de ser un granero necesitamos más espacio, lo haremos atrás para que si viene alguien a la granja no nos vea y no le cuente el chisme a todos._

 _-Está bien Sam, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy por ese truco, espero que mis hologramas que me enseño Trixie estén a tu altura de habilidad, y me muero de ganas que mi hermana lo vea y le guste. –Cuando menciona a Yang, Illusion pierde la concentración haciendo un gran destello que deslumbra a todos. -¡Ilu cuidado, ninguno de nosotros quiere perder la vista!_

 _-Lo siento amiga, solo fue un "lapsus", descuida ya no volverá a pasar._

 _-Más vale que lo cumplas Illusion. –Menciono Sam tallándose los ojos para quitarse el destello. –Ahora Ying y yo vamos a salir, cuando regresemos practicaremos el acto final los cuatro._

 _-Está bien chicas, nos vemos en un rato, yo tengo que practicar mis golpes de kickboxing y levantar más peso, quiero romper mi record._

 _-¿No queras romper tu record porque viene Brave a vernos, verdad Teseo? –Menciono muy burlonamente Ying al comentario del minotauro, este se sonrojo mucho. –N-n-n-n-no c-c-c-como crees Ying, lo hago porque creo que ya lo puedo superar, aunque… me gustaría tener una presentación con Brave, pero cuando ensayamos con ella…_

 _-Le dio pánico escénico. –Menciono Illusion empezando a practicar con sus naipes. –Ella es extrovertida pero no en un escenario, prácticamente se paraliza como estatua._

 _-Supongo que es herencia de su mamá, mi papi me conto que le pasaba a ella, pero a Brave le pasa peor, y es raro, los changelings soy maestros de la actuación. –Entonces la pequeña pony-draconequs sale junto con la pequeña grifo por la ventana trasera. –Nos vemos en un rato amigos._

 _-Está bien Ying, no vayas a explotar a Sam. –Menciono Teseo empezando a golpear su yunque especial, Ying le saco la lengua haciendo ruidos mientras salía, cuando empezó a golpear le comento algo a Illusion. –Ilu te recomiendo otra vez que no hagas la idiotez que planeaste, si Sam y si sobre todo Ying se enteran no sabes cómo van a reaccionar, pero seguro será muy mal._

 _-Lo siento Teseo, pero es algo que de verdad necesito hacer, tal vez si sacamos nuestras frustraciones así, Yang y yo ya no nos pelearemos tanto._

 _-Pues espero que así pase, como dije yo no me voy a meter, a menos que hagan una idiotez peor, y espero que la madre de Celestia no permita que ocurra lo contrario que deseas._

 _-También yo amigo. –Menciono suspirando muy fuerte Illusion. –También yo._

-Pero ocurrió algo mucho peor. –se dijo hablando consigo misma Illusion mientras separa las manzanas buenas de las podridas. –Ying perdió su concentración por mi culpa, ahora seguro muchos la van a ver como un monstruo… ¡Cuando el monstruo soy yo, soy una pendeja que planeo una idiotez! ¡¿Cómo creí que pelearme a casco limpio con Yang, podría ayudarnos?! ¡Si pudiera regresaría en tiempo para noquearme y no ir a esa estúpida pelea, así mi amiga la seguirían viendo como el ángel bueno que es, no como demonio!

-El problema es que no puedes hacer eso Illusion, por más buena que seas en la magia. –Menciono Apple Bloom saliendo de entre unos árboles. -Debiste pensar en los sentimientos de tu amiga, y ya sabias que Ying es muy fuerte y que le cuesta mucho trabajo no perder la concentración por su forma de ser, por eso cuando te vio a ti y a su hermana…

-Ella se desesperó y se quebró. –Menciono Illusion empezando a llorar muy fuerte. -Ella me dio su hermosa amistad y así le pago… haciendo que la odien, no sé qué hacer, me he disculpado muchas veces pero no me responde… y no la culpo.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya me di cuenta que estas completamente arrepentida. –Menciono Bloom abrazando a Ilu. –Te voy a ayudar para que te disculpes completamente, ya que estoy segura que Ying aun te quiere, te ve como si fueras otra de sus hermanas, por eso te pido que me platiques que paso con completa sinceridad, para ver qué acciones tomar.

-Si tía… sé que no lo merezco… pero te pido disculpas. –Dijo sollozando Ilu empezando a platicar lo sucedido.

Ying estaba sola en su habitación, increíblemente ya había terminado rápidamente sus deberes, y se quedó viéndose en su espejo muy deprimida. –Todo se fue al carajo, ahora todos mis compañeros me ven con miedo, de verdad me ven como una bomba que está a punto de explotar… todo porque no pude mantener la calma… Casi lastimo mucho a Ilu… Humille a mi hermana… ¿Por qué tengo tanta fuerza? Yo no quiero esta fuerza… solo quiero ser una niña normal… pero no puedo… -Entonces Ying empieza a llorar muy fuerte y alterada. –Perdónenme… yo no quiero lastimar a nadie… pero lo hago… ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser tan buena con la magia como Yang… porque tengo más poder que el que puedo controlar… porque yo tengo que usar mi pequeño cuerno mientras que mi hermana solo chasquea controlándola fácilmente….porque soy un monstruo?! –Entonces Ying siente que la abrazan muy amorosamente. –No lo sé yo tampoco hija, solo sé que no eres un monstruo como dices, eres una muy buena potrilla que se preocupa mucho por los demás de siempre.

-… Mami… -Ying entonces le devuelve el abrazo a su madre, nada más llego Twilight a la estación de Ponyville se tele transporto con Ying, sintió que ella la necesitaba. –Perdóname, seguro ya sabes lo que paso, no era mi intención, soy muy mala hija, perdí mi concentración, aterrorice a todo el pueblo… mi hermana se enteró de lo que no debía… no puedo ni hablarle… tengo miedo que me odie…

-Ying hija, de esta situación tú eres la que menos culpa tiene. -Menciono Twilight llorando ella también. –Tú te espantaste al ver lo que hacia tu hermana e Illusion, eso te saco de balance, debió ser horrible, te habías presentado en un escenario como siempre lo soñaste teniendo un gran éxito, y de repente… ves eso, te caíste de lo más alto, fue mi culpa… si hubiera estado a tu lado te podría haber consolado.

-No mami, tu tenías que hacer algo importante, no siempre podrás hacer eso, debo aprender a mantenerme en calma.

-Por eso debes aprender a aceptar tu gran poder Ying, para que puedas aprender a controlarlo, tú no eres la culpable que tu fuerza despertara antes que la de tu hermana, no es una maldición, es un gran don mi ángel del caos. –Entonces se tele transporta con su hija a la cama de esta. –Ahora Ying quiero que me cuentes lo que paso realmente, y no quiero que digas que tu padre lo sabe, quiero escucharlo de tus labios, sé que serás muy sincera conmigo.

-Está bien mami, veras todo empezó cuando nos presentamos mis amigos y yo en la granja…

 _-¡Buenas tardes tengan todos! –Grito Teseo como maestro de ceremonias, ya estaban empezando la presentación de en el escenario que les fabrico Apple Jack enfrente del granero. -¡Le agradecemos que se hayan tomado el tiempo para vernos, hoy es la presentación más importante de nuestro grupo, ya que hoy se une un gran talento, que espera ser de su agrado, en un par de minutos comenzaremos! -Entonces Teseo va detrás del escenario. -¡increíble, creo que todo el pueblo vino!_

 _-No solo todo el pueblo Teseo, vinieron también varios Apple, incluso algunos nobles de Canterlot. –Menciono Sam asomándose tras bambalinas. -¡Eres una excelente organizadora de eventos como tu mamá Orange!_

 _-No soy tan buena Sam, me ayudo que ustedes sean tan talentosos. –Explico Orange mientras veía una lista de lo que debían hacer, hizo algunos ademanes con el casco, sus hermanas empezaron a colocar lo que necesitarían el primer acto en el escenario. –Muy bien Ilu, tu eres la primera con tu historia de la batalla del rey Sombra, inmediatamente va Teseo con su demostración de artes marciales mixtas, a continuación tu tocada de guitarra de rock pesado Sam, después el monologo de improvisación cómico de Ying, más tarde Ilu harás tu truco de lanzamiento de cuchillos junto con Teseo, ¿no vas hacerlo bistecs verdad?_

 _-Tranquila amiga, estos cuchillos están encantados, parecen ser de metal pero son de goma. –Respondo la unicornio mostrando la susodicha arma, se trató de clavarla en ella pero de inmediato se dobló. –Y el blanco está encantado también, si de casualidad le lanzara un cuchillo real, Celestia no lo quiera, se activaría un escudo que protegería a Teseo, pero he revisado varias veces mis cuchillos mágicos, todos son seguros._

 _-Sé que te tomas muy enserio la seguridad Illusion, solo lo estaba confirmando, después Ying y Sam tendrán su dueto aéreo y finalizaran los cuatro juntos con la representación que hacen el patio de la escuela, solo incluyendo ya a Ying._

 _-Espero no fastidiarles su acto amigos. –Dijo algo nerviosa Ying temblando un poco, nunca se había presentado con tantos ponys. –Su presentación es casi perfecta, espero que mi intervención no la arruine._

 _-No la va arruinar Ying, hemos practicado esto con la ayuda de mi madre durante semanas, ella misma dijo que si antes era bueno ese acto ahora es hermoso, trata de calmarte, sé que estas nerviosa por estar con nosotros por primera vez, pero todos estuvimos igual cuando empezamos, tu solo divierte como siempre y veraz que todo saldrá como debe. –Comento Illusion dándole ánimos a su amiga, entonces vio que Teseo salió a presentarla, suspiro y se acomodó bien su vestido rosa. –Bien mi turno, dejen los preparo para ustedes amigas._

 _-¡Esta bien Ilu, rómpete una pata! –Dijo alegremente Ying la frase característica de los actores para desearse suerte, saliendo de inmediato la unicornio cuando el minotauro anuncio su nombre._

 _La representación de Illusion sobre el regreso del Imperio de Cristal fue soberbia, solo que un poco más exagerada, mostrando como Shinning caía en el gran pozo y que Twilight lo rescataba levitando ella, haciendo Que Crystal que estaba en el público se avergonzara, que todas las guardianas tuvieran ilusiones con su mayor temor además de Twi y Spike, aunque temores que creyó Illusion que tenían, Rarity perseguida por vestidos horribles que querían que se los pusiera, Rainbow Dash perdiendo carreras una tras otra con Fluttershy, esta última siendo perseguida por changelings viéndose completamente aterrada, aunque esto la unicornio lo hizo a propósito como pequeña venganza por su primer viaje al reino Golden Palm, Apple Jack perseguida por fresas gigantescas con los rostros de Flim y Flam, pero la representación más inquietante fue la de Pinkie Pie, ella estaba sentada frente a un espejo, pero la imagen de este era cuando creyó que sus amigas la habían traicionado, comportándose esta de una manera oscura y espeluznante, espantado a los miembros del público, haciendo más exageradas también las visiones de Twilight y Spike, después presentando una pelea entre los elementos y Sombra esperando el regreso de Twi, al final hizo que Sombra y Spike se pelearan a casco y garra limpia, increíblemente haciendo que el pequeño dragón ganara soberbiamente, haciendo que los visitantes del imperio vitorearan a toda voz, uno de los nobles de Canterlot se puso muy cabizbajo mientras recibía la burla de un pequeño a su lado, una yegua lo golpeo en la cabeza para callarlo, aunque de inmediato también se rio, frustrando más al corcel, Termino Illusion y salió Teseo, empezó su exhibición de artes marciales, haciendo movimientos de kung fu, las trillizas Pie sacaron pequeños cañones de fiesta con el atacaron el joven minotauro, Teseo rápidamente rechaza las balas de confetis y serpentinas de las Pie mayores, Blue saco un Boo con el que empezó a atacar a Teseo, el minotauro ágilmente esquivaba y contenía los golpes del báculo, igual lo hacía todavía con los ataques del cañón, , después rompe de un golpe una gran piedra asombrando a los presentes, recibiendo el aplauso del público, pero sobresalía una pequeña voz melodiosa -¡Eso Teseo, eres muy bueno, seguro te volverás un gran maestro de artes marciales!_

 _-¿Brave? –Pregunto muy ruborizado Teseo volteando a ver a donde se encontraba la pequeña changeling, viéndola sentada en la últimas filas junto con su prima, dándole un saludo mientras sonreía, esto hace que el minotauro sonriera y saludara tontamente haciendo perder la concentración, recibiendo un palazo en la cabeza, Una bala de confeti en el rostro y otra de serpentinas en el estómago, se enredó con unas serpentinas haciéndolo caer de escenario de una manera muy graciosa, todo el público se rio menos Brave que fue volando a ver a su amigo. -¡Teseo, amigo! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Discúlpame por distraerte!_

 _-C-c-claro Brave, no te preocupes, e-e-e-esto fue… ¡parte de show, si, parte de show, era un chiste de como debes estar pendiente de lo que estás haciendo!_

 _-¡Uy, qué alivio, pensé que estabas en la baba cuando te salude! –Dijo Brave creyendo la obvia mentira de su amigo inocentemente, los demás viendo la reacción de la pequeña empezaron a aplaudir para cubrir al minotauro, este agradeció muy sonrojado mientras Brave lo mostraba con su casco, este muy apenado volvió al escenario y salió tras bambalinas, este se llevó su mano a la cabeza. -¡Soy un tonto!_

 _-Sera mejor que le digas la verdad "conquistador". –Le dijo Apple Jack mientras arreglaba el escenario para la siguiente presentación. –Brave es muy sincera, y por eso cree que los demás lo son, pero si descubre de otra pony que le mentiste seguro reaccionara muy mal, recuerda de quien es hija y prima._

 _-Rayos tienes razón, se lo diré de inmediato. –Dijo Teseo saliendo, mientras Sam se preparó para su solo de guitarra-¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Quién quiere Rock?- Pregunto Sam a punto de empezar a tocar._

 _-¡Sí!_

 _-¡No los escucho! ¡¿QUIEREN ROCK?!_

 _-¡SI, QUEREMOS ROCK! –Grito la audiencia, entonces empezó su solo con la canción "Stairway to Heaven", mientras que Trixie hacia un espectáculo de colores para acompañar a la pequeña grifo, se vería que Samanta le encantaba tocar, si pudiera tener una cutie mark le gustaría que fuera de su guitarra eléctrica, mientras que el parte de atrás se veía que Teseo le decía la verdad a Brave, al terminar su explicación la changeling le da un golpecito amistoso dando a entender que lo comprendía, después de la interpretaciones de "November Rain", "Little Wing", "Comfortably Numb" y "Crazy Train" la grifo termino y el público le aplaudió mucho, toco para su edad bastante bien. -¡Muchas gracias, pero no se vayan viene lo mejor todavía! –Indico Sam mientras salía al escenario, vio que Illusion preparaba a Ying, quien ahora parecía una gelatina recién hecha, temblaba fuertemente. –Ying calma, ya te los ablande._

 _-L-l-l-lo dices como si fueran puré de papa Sam –Dijo tartamudeando Ying, Illusion se pone enfrente de ella y la toma. –Calma Ying, sé que es la primera vez que estas con tanto público en tu presentación, ya que antes solo te habías presentado ante unos pocos, pero si de verdad quieres ser comediante tienes que superar tu miedo escénico._

 _-¿P-p-p-pero si hay alguien que no le guste mi acto Ilu?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que habrá alguien que no le gustara tu estilo Ying, pero nos pasa a todos los artistas, si te gusta a ti lo que estás haciendo estará bien, mientras cumplas tus metas lo demás será resultado de eso, Ahora toma un poco de aire y sal, demuéstrales lo que yo ya se, que eres una excelente comediante!_

 _-M-muy bien, respira hondo… ya no tiembles… ¡Ok, ya estoy lista, prepárate Equestria, es el debut de Ying Sparkle! –Dijo Ying recobrando su autoconfianza, sale trotando al escenario. -¡Hola honorable audiencia, yo soy Ying, voy a presentar un acto pero necesitare su ayuda, necesito una idea dada por ustedes, las que sean para plantear un escenario hipotético!_

 _-¡Unicornios! –Grito Red Gala._

 _-Unicornios… muy bien. –Entonces Ying empezó a sacar lo primero que tenía en mente. –A los unicornios nos consideran los más afortunados ponys en Equestria, Dado que tenemos magia, podemos levitar objetos, algunos incluso podemos tele transportarnos y levitar, pero lo malo es que cuando nos ponemos nerviosos y nos estresamos cometemos imprudencias… ¡como cuando mi mami hechizo al 90% del pueblo con su muñeca "Smarty Pants" para tener una lección de la amistad! ¡¿Qué lección seria esa, "debes poner un hechizo en tu muñeca fea para que se peleen, no puedas evitarlo aunque quieras y que la princesa llegue para resolverlo, para que todos los afectados se avergüencen, Resultando la moraleja…! No tengo no idea de cuál sería… tal vez "no hechices tu muñeca para que no se maten en el pueblo". –Entonces su público empezó a reírse un poco recordando el evento. –Otro buen ejemplo es cuando…un amigo le da un libro a un unicornio tan deprimido que solo come galón tras galón de helado, no preguntando de donde saco esa cosa, a pesar de que tenía picos… ¡Que un libro tenga picos en la portada estoy segura que no es buena señal! Usando un hechizo de inmediato sin antes leerlo en silencio para que no se active, siendo de inmediato afectado, al principio todo va genial, pero después la magia esa le empieza a fundir el cerebro, poniéndole un vestido largo a un pegaso del clima ¿Qué no ha visto el uniforme oficial? Debe ser aerodinámico, y un vestido con falda larga no lo es, es más es peligroso, no se puede volar a gusto con eso y mucho menos tener libertad de hacer cambios bruscos, a mí me la aplicó y no es bonito casi estrellarte, también haciendo mansiones para pájaros, los anímales le gusta lo simple por instinto generalmente, pocos son como la gata de… ese unicornio, qué busca lo ostentoso, después haciendo una fiesta infantil que era súper divertida en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, ¡Ni a los potros de esa clase social les gusta eso, son POTROS, a los pequeños nos gusta jugar, ese unicornio estoy segura que jugo así, ni mi hermana estaría a gusto en una fiesta así de catrines! Sin ofender a los catrines presentes, después colocando pisos de oro y volviendo edificios de gemas, no de cristal como el imperio, ¿se imaginan el calor que debe juntarse en verano por tales edificaciones? ¡Nos cocinaríamos a fuego lento! Todo por un hechizo que hacía que tuviera "inspiración" haciendo todo lo que pensaba de inmediato, ¿Quién cree que era, Yo?, los unicornios la verdad somos algo tontos, ya que queremos solucionar todo con magia, como cuando una unicornio que quiso hechizar a sus nuevas amigas haciendo que se comportaran como zombis, para no ponerse nerviosa ella, hacían literalmente todo lo que les decían ocasionando más problemas de los que quería resolver, como cuando me robe unas manzanas de este mismo huerto, enterré a mis amigos en manzanas podridas e hice que un escuadrón de manzanas persiguieran a mi hermana, cuando lo que debí hacer es… ¡correr con alma que lleva el diablo para comérmelas en otra parte, pensé que mi magia me daría ventaja, cuando en la realidad fue lo que me fastidio! –Menciono Ying platicando las experiencias de Twilight, Rarity, de Starlight e incluso la de ella misma de una manera muy cómica, haciendo que el público se empezara a carcajear, menos Rarity quien se apeno mucho recordando lo que paso, haciendo también que le doliera el estómago. –Qué lindo niña, no te conozco y ya me humillaste en público en mi mera cara. –Se quejó Starlight llegando de una misión del reino de las cebras precisamente en ese momento para ver de nuevo a sus amigas, pero los aludidos se empezaron a reír un poco entre dientes, ya que viéndolo como lo veía la potranca era gracioso que usaran magia en cosas en las que no era necesario complicándolas más de lo debido, entonces Diamond Tiara dice algo sin pensarlo mucho. -¡Es cierto, los unicornios hacen todo lo que pueden con su magia, mientras que los terrestre nos esforzamos más para conseguir lo mismo!_

 _-Es cierto Señorita Alcaldesa. -Menciono Ying, haciendo a los terrestres palidecer, Diamond le dio la pauta para que ellos fueran los siguientes en la lista. –Ustedes son muy firmes en lo que hacen, tanto que rayan en la testarudez, tanto al nivel de una mula… sin ofender._

 _-No hay problema. –Contesto el mulo de enfrente del escenario, entonces Ying continúo hablando. -Como cuando un Apple, CUALQUIER APPLE se le mete una idea a la cabeza, como cuando intentan cosechar un campo de manzanas de este tamaño ellos solos, y el problema no termina ahí, ya que se hacen de compromisos y también quieren cumplirlos, y por estar cansados no pueden hacerlos bien, provocando que alguien vayan volando haciendo girones por kilómetros, envenenando a medio pueblo con pasteles de gusanos o provocando una estampida de conejos, que bueno que no fueron vacas o algo más grande, capaz que era el fin de pueblo, esa misma necedad hace que vea los errores de los demás pero no los suyos propios, como alimentar a los animales haciendo prácticamente un ritual vudú o abriendo la llave principal de agua primero, después cerrándola y abriendo una de las redes después, regresando de nuevo a la principal y abriéndola, cerrándola y repitiendo la operación con la segunda, así hasta el final, o sacando conclusiones absurdas si analizar las cosas detenidamente, como si concluyes que tus amigas no te quieren por no querer estar en ese momento contigo, no se puede esperar lo peor de los ponys que ya conoces, o cuando culpas a alguien de un crimen sin tener las pruebas para eso, u obsesionándote con algo que de verdad deseas que ocurra, yo sé de eso, yo me obsesionado con un pequeño deseo que tengo, pero si pasa pasara a su debido tiempo, no antes y si no pasa será decepcionante, pero no tan malo realmente._

 _-Je, je, si lo dices así si es algo muy estúpido de hacer. –Menciono Apple Jack rascándose la cabeza muy apenada, mientras Pinkie se sonrojo volteando para el suelo. –Es cierto los terrestres podemos sacar conclusiones muy rápidamente sin analizar a fondo los hechos y ser necios, como cuando cuide por primera vez a los jóvenes Cake o cuando iban el tren con la maravilla de mascarpone y mazapán, o cuando me duplique, o cuando fastidie a Cranky o… -Entonces Rarity le tapa la boca muy fastidiada. –Sí, ya tenemos el concepto Pinkie, con lo que dijiste es suficiente._

 _-¡Genial, esto quiere decir que los pegasos somos superiores! –Grito Rainbow muy altaneramente, pero de detrás de ella salieron flechas y luces señalándola. -¡Y para que mencionar las fallas de los pegasos, pueden irse a los extremos, o pueden ser muy ególatras y muy ruidosos, como también pueden ser muy dejados y muy inseguros! –Al decir esto le aparece a Fluttershy una pequeña flecha señalándola. -¡Muchas gracias mi público, ah se me olvidaba, los draconequs también somos muy inseguros, podemos pensar que la amistad se puede acabar con una pequeñez, y no somos tan abiertos para hacer nuevas amistades sin que no las expliquen muy detalladamente, y fastidiamos haciendo bromas crueles y molestando con cualquier cosa, pero lo hacemos ya que nuestra naturaleza es traviesa, no porque los odiemos, al contrario, y yo por draconequs y alicornio tengo todas esas debilidades, así que pueden burlarse de mi cuando quieran, recuerden dar propinas, nos vemos en un rato! –Menciono la pequeña princesa del caos dando una reverencia y saliendo del escenario., entonces el público empezó a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo, les fascino el humor de Ying. -¡Si, lo hice, lo hice, les gusto! Espero que no me aplaudan solamente por ser hija de mis padres._

 _-No Seas tonta Ying, claro que te aplauden porque lo mereces, yo sé cuándo aplauden por compromiso, y este definitivamente no es el caso. -Comento Illusion llevando de nuevo al escenario a Ying, el público volvió a aplaudir llenando a la potranca de emoción, y se emocionó más al ver que su hermana aplaudía más fuerte estando en la parte de atrás junto con Crystal. -¡Eso es "payasita", eres súper graciosa!_

 _-¡Gracias Yang, te quiero mucho! –Grito Ying agradeciendo de nuevo el aplauso. -¡Gracias por compartir mis tontas ideas con ustedes, me alegra que pasaran un buen rato, ahora es el turno de nuevo de los talentosos Illusion y Teseo, no se vayan! –Menciono Ying dejando el escenario para sus compañeros, se fue a sentar a su camerino improvisado para recuperar el aliento._

 _Siguió el acto del lanzamientos de cuchillos de Illusion y Teseo, el minotauro fue colocado en el blanco giratorio, las pequeñas Pie lo hicieron girar rápidamente, primero Illusion a lanzar sus cuchillos uno por uno atinándole a los espacios que dejaba el cuerpo del minotauro, la unicornio no usaba su magia, usaba solamente sus cascos como si fuera una terrestre o una pegaso, notándose en ella una gran concentración, después empezó a lanzar dos cuchillos a la vez, espantando a la audiencia. –Yo sé que Ilu lo tiene bien calculado y que son cuchillos con truco, pero aun así me trauma ver esto Trix._

 _-Ese es el chiste manzanita, la cosa de un ilusionista como nosotras es engañar a los sentidos para que parezca real y te deje esa sensación de adrenalina en nuestro público, aunque… siento que Illusion es muy especial, estoy segura que es como Twilight y Starlight, ella pude hacer magia muy real, y lo irónico de esto es que fue por Yang, ya que su rivalidad hace que ella no quiera quedarse atrás._

 _-Sip, es una lástima que Illusion haya empezado con la pata izquierda su relación con ella, serian rivales amistosas como somos Rainbow y yo, o tú y Twi ahora, aunque veo que Yang es bastante rencorosa, ya que no lo ha perdonado, mientras Ying fácilmente se hizo su amiga._

 _-Bueno, recuerda que tanto Discord como Twilight son algo desconfiados, seguro ambas características de sus padres se sumaron en ella, me gustaría que ambas niñas se dieran una oportunidad, ya ni siquiera para ser amigas, por los menos compañeras que se respeten, por Ying, por el amor que sienten por ella deberían hacer eso._

 _-Así es mi dulce mora, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sinceramente con ambas cabezas huecas y le pedimos a Twi y a Dizzy que nos acompañen? Vamos a decirles que su tonto pleito lastima a la hermana de ambas, ya que Illusion desde que fue al Golden Palm ya ve a Ying de esa manera._

 _-Irónico, considerando que yo no podía ni siquiera escuchar algo de Twilight, pero ahora la veo como una cuñada, pero pronto eso será oficial, ¿Ya le pediste que sea tu madrina de anillos Apple Jack?_

 _-La verdad le pedí a Fluttershy que fuera mi madrina para eso Trix, las demás serán yeguas de honor, Twi oficiara la ceremonia ¿Y tú ya se lo pediste a Starlight?_

 _-Le pedí a Spike que mandara una carta, ya que estaba en el reino de las cebras y los leones aprendiendo su magia y pócimas, de inmediato me confirmo que sería un honor, hoy ya está aquí, después del evento nos visitara para afinar detalles. –En ese instante se escuchan los aplausos, Illusion y Teseo terminaron su demostración. –Por estar platicando de nuestra boda no vimos la presentación de Ilu, ojalá no se moleste por eso._

 _-No creo dulzura, a lo mejor ni se dio cuenta… -Entonces un cuchillo se le clava al sombrero de Apple Jack, clavándose con este a la pared en donde esta parada al lado Trixie. -… o seguramente si lo noto. –Menciono Apple Jack sudando muy frio._

 _Volvieron a salir Ying y Sam, empezando una rutina de dos voladoras en el cielo abierto y en completo silencio, la draconequs representaba a la voladora fuerte y Sam a la insegura, Ying hacia grandes maniobras para inspirarla a hacer lo mismo pero Sam solo hacia negaciones algo avergonzada, entonces Skydancer comenta algo. -Esto me recuerda algo pero no puedo definir qué._

 _-Eres una tonta Skyli, es obvio a quien representan. -Menciono Scootalo sin dejar de ver a las voladoras. –Samanta esta representa el papel de tu tía mientras Ying interpreta a Rainbow de una manera graciosa, porque lo que me ha contado mi hermana sobre como entrenaban, que era mucha veces frustrante._

 _-Debe ser eso, mi tía me conto que Rainbow siempre intento que fuera una buena voladora como ella, pero lo irónico es que mi tía Flu ya era una excelente voladora, nos es rápida como Rainbow, pero sus alas si son muy fuertes, no en balde incluso cuando todavía vivía aquí podía cargar a varios animales en su lomo e incluso derribar a osos enormes, y ya mejoro mucho su velocidad y resistencia, su velocidad de alas de fuerza ahora es de 15 cuando está en calma, pero cuando está en frenesí casi llega a 20._

 _-Eso es más que las cinco alas de fuerza que alcanzo hace años, pero todavía es más lenta que Rainbow, ella alcanza los 25 alas de fuerza tranquila, pero seguro supera los 35 cuando se lo propone, en cambio yo apenas llego a 28 usando todas mi fuerzas, ¿Y cuál es tu record Skydancer?_

 _-Pues supero a mi tía pero no por mucho, alcanzó las 18 alas de fuerza en calma y llegue a las 23.5 una vez, es que no yo me concentro en la velocidad cuando entreno, me concentro en la forma de mi vuelo._

 _-Es obvio, ya que eres danzante aérea, como yo, ya que me concentro más en las formas de mis acrobacias, solo uso la velocidad de mis alas para ganar impulso y planear cuando las realizo, me habría encantado practicar contigo cuando éramos adolescentes._

 _-A mí también Scoot, pero tome una mala decisión que me perseguirá siempre._

 _-Oye, yo sé que no te gusta hablar de tu "tiempo muerto" pero note que a pesar de eso tuviste una educación bastante normal, tanto física como mentalmente Skydancer ¿Que Doll les enseñaba como su maestro de escuela?_

 _-Ese infeliz solo nos entrenaba como perros de caza y pelea, si nos enseñó de anatomía era para saber los puntos débiles de los enemigos, a mí me enseño junto con Demonsting hechizos ofensivos e ilusiones horribles y a Deathsaurus y al guajolote a ser más fuertes físicamente y rápidos, fue Demonsting quien nos enseñaba, nos traía varios libros para jóvenes de nuestra edad de todas las razas, ya que después de los entrenamientos no podíamos ni movernos y estábamos tan adoloridos que no podíamos ni descansar durmiéndonos, así que los cuatro nos poníamos a leer, incluso haciendo los ejercicios didácticos que cualquier estudiante haría, fue algo difícil para todos ya que no teníamos maestro que nos explicara nuestras dudas, pero creo que pudimos solventarlas, ya que Deathsaurus aprendió mucho de su raza, Sting mucho de medicina, venenos y sus antídotos, yo de baile, qué desgraciadamente lo usaba para herir y no para dar alegría e incluso el bobo de Darksteel aprendió de mecánica._

 _-¡¿Darksteel, mecánico?! –Se preguntó Scootalo extrañada. -¡Pero si ese tipo nunca le he visto que intente arreglar algo, solo destroza cosas!_

 _-Pues estaba interesado en eso, ahora que lo pienso es raro, ya que se interesaba más en los motores que usan combustible fósil, cuando la mayoría de los pocos motores que hay en Equestria funcionan con magia, y le dijo algo relacionada con eso a Doll cuando regreso, desapareciendo dos semanas después de eso, pero cuando regreso se le veía contento, no su "contento" normal de él, un contento común, parecía que había conseguido algo que quería de aguilucho._

 _-Tal vez despertó con ese conocimiento algo de su anterior personalidad, como el baile te despertó un poco a ti Skyli, pero tienes razón, es raro que alguien se interese en esos motores, son muy pocos los ponys que tienen un talento para eso, no se diga grifos._

 _-Si supiera porque le interesaba eso, podría intentar despertarlo como mi tía Flu y Rarity lo hicieron conmigo. –Menciono Skydancer empezando a aplaudir, había terminado la demostración aérea de las dos pequeñas voladoras, culminando con Samanta haciendo grandes piruetas mientras Ying volaba rápidamente, dando a entender que podían a pesar de no ser buenas en lo mismo los amigos pueden complementarse, entonces bajaron de tras del escenario. –Ahora debe venir el gran final Scoot._

 _-Espero que sea espectacular para que no desentone con todo lo que hemos visto._

 _En la parte de atrás Trixie arreglaba a los pequeños con sus trajes. –Muy bien pequeños recuerden lo mucho que ensayamos esto, pero si tienen algún error no se preocupen, yo los voy a cubrir para que no se note tanto, pero si no lo hiciera no importaría, ya que el resto de su show fue perfecto, a excepción de la última parte de la exhibición de Teseo, que por andar en las nubes viendo a Brave termino haciéndolo cómico cuando no lo era._

 _-Lo siento, es que escuche a Brave con su bonita voz… y bueno, perdí la concentración._

 _-Debes aprender a no distraerte tan fácil Teseo, por profesionalismo, por más que te agrade alguien debes estar concentrado por tu seguridad y la de los demás, si a mí me pasara eso no podría Apple Jack acompañarme a algunas presentaciones por lo bella que es._

 _-Mi dulce mora no me digas eso, hace que me sonroje. –Dijo Apple Jack mientras se acercaba a Illusion, sacando de detrás de ella un pequeño cofre. –Toma hija, quiero que uses esto en tu melena._

 _-¿Qué es mami Jackie? -Pregunto Ilusión abriendo la cajita, sacando un prendedor de melena con forma de una manzana con un rubí rojo incrustado en él, Illusion se apeno al recibirlo. –Mami… no es necesario que mes esto tan caro, así estoy bien…_

 _-Nop hija, quiero que lo tengas, es una joya que tenemos todas las Apple, la mía solo la uso para ocasiones especiales y esta es una ocasión muy especial._

 _-P-p-pero yo no soy una Apple mami Jackie, por más que me gustaría no tengo tu sangre en mis venas._

 _-No seas tonta hija, ¡Claro que eres una Apple, aunque no compartamos la sangre ya compartes parte de mi alma, como tú la compartes conmigo, como todos la compartimos con toda la familia y eso es más importante, deja de ser necia como soy yo y deja que te ponga tu broche mi pequeña Illusion Lulamoon Apple!_

 _-… Lulamoon Apple… que perfecto suena eso. –Señaló Illusion sonriendo dejando que Apple Jack se lo pusiera. –A partir de hoy voy a presentarme así, ¡Yo soy Illusion Lulamoon Apple, hija de la gran y poderosa Trixie y de la honesta y vigorosa Apple Jack!_

 _-Bueno, supongo que no podías esperar para que fuera oficial hija, igual estoy yo, quiero compartir mi apellido con Apple Jack. –Dijo Trixie pestañándole mucho a su novia. –Estoy yo impaciente también mí bella Trixie, pero solo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo, ahora hija mía has tu mejor esfuerzo junto con tus amigos ¡¿OK?!_

 _-¡Si mamá! –Entonces Illusion se reúne con sus tres amigos para dar las últimas indicaciones. -Escuchen bien amigos, esta es la parte final, vamos a demostrarle que nuestro grupo mejoro gracias a nuestra nueva compañera, solo hay que hacer lo que ya sabemos._

 _-¡Entonces vamos Ilu, quiero mostrarle lo que hice con ustedes a mi mamá cuando regrese de su viaje!_

 _-¡Igual yo a mi tía Apple Bloom! –Dijo emocionada Illusion saliendo con sus tres compañeros al escenario, Entonces la unicornio apareció con su cuerno varias esferas mágicas que repartió entre los demás, empezando todos a hacer malabares con ellos. –Esa Illusion es muy buena, apareció imágenes de pequeñas estrellas fugaces, y están muy bien coordinados, de verdad parece que los cuatro están haciendo malabares con ellas. –Comento Crystal a Yang, pero esta se veía asombrada y molesta al parecer sin motivo. –Vamos Yang, no sé porque te pones así, tú puedes hacer eso._

 _-Es que no son Ilusiones Crystal, son esferas mágicas creadas por esa unicornio. –Menciono el pequeño unicornio de Canterlot acercándose a las dos primas. –Son como los cristales que creamos mi padre y yo._

 _-Entonces esa potranca es muy poderosa para lograr que su magia tome forma física. –Contesto Crystal, volteando a ver al joven unicornio azul metálico sonriendo un poco. –Hace tiempo que no te veía Bright, que envidia me das, ya conoces seguramente todo el mundo._

 _-No es tan "glamoroso" como crees Crystal, por lo menos para mí es molesto andar de un lado a otro, ya que no puedo andar con mis amigos mucho tiempo, tú tienes la suerte que vives en el mismo lugar, y ya sé que Rapidrun, Hairsilver y Platinum Feather te perdonaron volviéndose tu grupo de amigos, además de que perteneces a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, tu versión de este año es muy superior a la anterior que siempre andaba sola siendo prepotente._

 _-Tuve suerte de ver mi error Bright, Deberías aceptar la invitación de unirte a nuestro club, estoy segura que así encontraras tu talento más rápido y fácil, podrías ser nuestro embajador ya que te mueves mucho._

 _-Una oferta muy interesante Crystal, creo que voy aceptar, pero necesito conocer a los miembros que ya tienen su marca a diferencia tuya y las trillizas._

 _-¡Claro, todavía no las conoces ya que tus padres no te trajeron antes cuando regreso mi tía y mi tío! –Entonces Crystal toca a Yang para llamar su atención. –Prima este es mi amigo Bright Meteor, Hijo de Sombra y Radiant Hope, Bright ella es Yang Sparkle, hija de Twilight y Discord, ella es una genio como sus padres._

 _-Es un honor conocerla princesa Yang, estoy as sus órdenes. –Dijo Bright dando un saludo muy educado como los de Yang haciendo una reverencia, pero está por primera vez en su vida no lo contesto así, al estar concentrada en la presentación de Illusion y compañía, quienes movían rápidamente las esferas haciendo malabares entre todos ellos y haciendo acrobacias, contestándole el saludo muy toscamente. –Sí, mucho gusto Right Melón._

 _-Es Bright Meteor. –Respondió un poco molesto el unicornio, entonces Crystal se le acerca lentamente a Yang con una sonrisa muy falsa, entonces ya estando junto le da un zape en la cabeza con su ala a Yang. -¡Ay, prima que te traes!_

 _-¡Tú sabes que te traigo Yang! –Indico su prima molesta señalando a Bright, Yang se dio cuenta de lo grosera que fue, haciendo rápidamente una reverencia. -¡Perdono usted su alteza príncipe Bright, no era mi intención hacerle algo tan burdo, soy la princesa del orden Yang Sparkle, es un honor conocerle!_

 _-Tranquila princesa Yang, solo estaba distraída, y yo no soy un príncipe, mis padres renunciaron a sus títulos hace mucho tiempo, solo dime Bright. –Dijo el pequeño unicornio volviendo a dar una reverencia. –Es que es espectáculo de su hermana con sus amigos es muy bueno, sobre todo de la Srta. Lulamoon, se ve que ella es una gran maga._

 _-Si una gran maga. –Menciono sarcásticamente Yang con una sonrisa muy falsa teniendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo, notándolo Bright. –Es tan especial esa Illusion (como me gustaría romperle su hocico especial ahora, pinche exhibicionista)_

 _-Claro, se ve que la respetas mucho princesa Yang, en fin, ¿Podríamos platicar después junto con hermana menor? Quisiera saber si podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros tres para practicar nuestra magia, si lo hacemos juntos podremos subir nuestro nivel rápidamente._

 _-(¡Ya entendí, esa Illusion se está aprovechando de mi hermana para hacer eso, por eso Ying no avanza y ella crece, pero hoy se acaba eso!)Claro Bright, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, ya que mi hermana le enseñan Trixie y la princesa Luna, mientras que a mí me enseñan la Princesa Celestia y mi tía Cadance, pero seguro abriremos un espacio para practicar contigo. –Respondió amablemente Yang a la propuesta de Bright, pero pensando algo verdaderamente estúpido. –Solo deja que mi hermana descanse de su presentación para hablar tranquilamente en casa, además de qué tengo un compromiso después, y solo llámame Yang, no soy más que tú._

 _-Entonces quedamos de acuerdo, te veré en tu castillo en digamos una hora, para que tu hermana descanse y tu vayas a tu compromiso, ahora si me disculpas tengo que saludar a la princesa Brave Arrow._

 _-¿Ya conoces a Brave Bright?_

 _-Sip, mi tutora me llevo a su reino hace un mes, es una chica muy abierta y que le gusta mucho platicar, es de mi tipo de pony, ¿Oye Crystal me acompañas a verla? Me parece que tú no la has saludado hoy._

 _-¿Eh? Si claro Bright, Yang voy a acompañar a mi amigo, te veré en castillo igual en una hora._

 _-Claro prima, te estaremos esperando. –Menciono Yang mientras seguía la presentación de su hermana en el aire haciendo acrobacias junto con Illusion, ya separados de Yang Bright y Crystal comentan algo en voz baja. –Me parece Bright que tu sentiste que Yang no está bien, a pesar de que está feliz por Ying, adentro lleva una gran ira._

 _-Ser descendiente de los umbrums te hace detectar fácilmente sentimientos negativos, y esa Yang tiene muchos, y estoy seguro que dirigidos hacia Illusion., igual ella los tiene para Yang. –Comento Bright fijándose en las dos potrancas. –Algo me hace sentir que quieren pelearse como perros y gatos, por eso voy a seguirla después de la presentación, para ver que no hagan una pendejada, y si la hacen evitarlo._

 _-Igual yo te acompaño Bright, ya que tengo el mismo horrible presentimiento. –Comento Crystal muy preocupada a punto de llegar con Brave._

 _La parte final de la presentación ya estaba a punto de terminar, las niñas empezaron hacer las piruetas en el aire, ahora Sam y Ying arrojaba a Illusion a Ying como si fueran trapecistas mientras que la unicornio y la draconequs hacían su espectáculo laser, con esto no notaban que Illusion ya podía levitar, haciendo más seguro su acto, entonces la tres niñas se tomaron de las garras y los cascos cayendo en picada dejando una estela multicolor, recibiéndolos Teseo, haciendo que giraran por el suelo, pero a punto de llegar al borde del escenario los cuatro brincaron girando al centro del escenario, cayo primero Teseo abriendo los brazos, recibiendo en el derecho a Ying y en otro a Samanta, estas sostuvieron a Illusion en lo alto de la formación, haciendo una gran explosión mágica, entonces todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, gracias a los poderes y talentos de los cuatro combinados hicieron una gran presentación, se veían muy satisfechos y felices, sobre todo Ying, su primera presentación en público que no fuera solo su familia era una rotunda victoria. -¡LA SENSACIÓN DE LOS APLAUSOS Y OVACIONES SE SIENTEN SÚPER!_

 _-¡Pues acostúmbrate amiga, así serán tus presentaciones si sigues con tu gran nivel, tuviste un debut de ensueño! –Comento Illusion muy orgullosa de Ying. -¡Yo sabía que eres una gran comediante!_

 _-¡Es fantástico, lástima que mi mami, mi tío Spike, mi tía Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Lighting se lo perdieron! ¿Podríamos hacer una representación especial para ellos cuando regresen Ilu?_

 _-¡Claro, faltaba más Alas de murciélago! –Respondió alegre Illusion, pero volteo a ver a Yang, esta asintió viéndola con un gesto muy desagradable, igual ella lo hizo igual, la draconequs mayor chasquea sus garras desapareciendo. –No te desesperes, en un momento voy._

 _-¿Adónde vas Ilu? –Pregunto inocentemente Ying mientras que los pequeños actores iban tras telones. –Seguro Pinkie nos hará una fiesta después de esto._

 _-Es que tengo que… revisar algo en… el campo sur… ¡Lady di está buscando ladronzuelos de manzanas, tengo que recogerla!_

 _-Vamos Ilu, tu mascota es un hurón, seguro ya ha regresado de más lejos a la granja. –Comento Samanta viendo como se puso Illusion, esta para ya no complicarse respondió algo muy cortante. -¡Es que me preocupo por ella Sam, ya no me pregunten cosas tontas, enseguida vuelvo! –Entonces la unicornio salió corriendo sin dejar que Trixie y Apple Jack la felicitaran. -¡¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?!_

 _-No lo sé Trixie, solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer. –Respondió Ying, Trixie suspiro. –Seguro se le olvido alguno de sus deberes de la granja, podría pasarlo por alto esta vez ya que hoy se presentaron al público, pero ya se fue, espero no se tarde._

 _Yang ya estaba esperando en el claro tocando con su garra el piso. –Vamos estúpida, no tengo toda la tarde. –Se quejaba sin parar cuando llego Illusion. –Ya era hora, creí que te habías acobardado._

 _-¿Acobardarme contigo? Jamás cuatro lámparas. –Contesto enojada Illusion quitándose su broche y guardándolo, Yang se quitó los lentes y se hizo un moño en la melena para que no le estorbara. –Esto va a ser a casco limpio sabionda, no quiero que vayas a acusarme después de que te rompa la cara._

 _-Lo que voy a ser es que ya no influenciaras mal a mi hermanita, por perder el tiempo contigo no aprende su magia como se debe, mientras tu si creces._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Es gracias a Ying que he mejorado, y ella es... sabes que, no te importa, te sientes muy lista pero eres de verdad idiota Yang, crees que eres lo máximo pequeña ególatra por ser una genio, pero dos de las Pie son más listas que tú, no entiendo como alguien como Ying es tu hermana!_

 _-¡Y yo no comprendo como pudo hacerse de una amiga como tú desgraciada, seguro porque es muy inocente! –Grito Yang lanzándose sobre Illusion golpeándola con la garra cerrada en el rostro derribándola, esta se para con un gesto de furia en el rostro, entonces escupe un poco de sangre. –Que gran "princesa del orden" eres cabrona, ni siquiera dijiste agua va ¡te voy a devolver este golpe multiplicado por cien! -Entonces es Illusion quien corre y pate con una coz a Yang mandándola al aire, esta usa sus alas para detenerse, noto que Illusion ya la seguía levitando a toda velocidad. -¡Todavía no termino contigo pinche miserable!_

 _-¡Y yo solo estoy empezando mini-bruja! –Grito Yang arrojándose sobre Illusion, haciendo que ambas se abrazaran mientras se tiraban patadas, golpes y mordidas, haciéndolas caer al suelo, pero ni se fijaron en el golpe que se dieron, estaban concentradas en su rival, al tener garras y alas parecía que Yang tenia ventaja sobre Illusion, ya que podía rasguñarla y darle aletazos además de patadas.. -¡Ya ríndete Illusion, yo soy más fuerte que tú!_

 _-¡Eso quisieras pinche gata, tu talvez tengas una ventaja por tus alas y tus uñas, pero yo tengo otra, recuerda que he vivido con los Apple mucho tiempo, además Sam fue mi amiga desde chicas, ellos me enseñaron a pelear como una terrestre contra grifos, y tú te aproximas a eso! –Grito Illusion dándole una patada al omóplato del ala derecha de Yang, haciendo que la princesa gritara de dolor, dándole otro golpe para quitársela de encima. -¡Si no quieres que tu otra ala te la deje igual mejor largarte!_

 _-Jamás. –Dijo Yang recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo. –No estaré a gusto hasta verte noqueada Lulamoon._

 _-Me gusta que dijeras eso, yo tampoco no voy a estar bien hasta que te enseñe modales sabionda. –Respondió Illusion sonriendo malvadamente, entonces a punto de empezar un intercambio de golpes, aparecen tele transportándose Crystal y Bright entre ellos. -¡¿Y ustedes que quieren par de tontos?! ¡Fuera de mi camino!_

 _-Quítate Crystal, o yo voy a tener que quitarte. –Menciono Yang completamente dominada por la ira. –Esto es solo entre esta bruja y yo._

 _-¡¿Te volviste completamente loca prima?! –Empezó Crystal a tratar de razonar con Yang. -¡Ella es la mejor amiga de tu hermana, si no te cae bien pues ni modo pero a Ying si, respeta su amistad!_

 _-Ella se aprovechara de mi hermana si le doy la oportunidad, voy a defenderla de este pinche parasito._

 _-¡No seas tonta Yang, si se aprovechara Illusion de Ying ella misma se habría dado cuenta, no es tan inocente como crees, su amistad es sincera, créeme lo sé! –Menciono Crystal tratando de sacar a Yang de ese estado furioso, mientras Bright intentaba hacer lo mismo con Illusion. -¡Srta. Illusion por favor, cálmate, estas cometiendo un error peor que tu madre tuvo con Twilight!_

 _-Esto ya no se trata de nuestras madres Bright desde hace mucho tiempo. –Respondió toscamente Illusion. –Al principio así fue, pero después de que me secuestraron junto con mi hermana todo cambio, intente no hablarle a esta señorita y no pelarla, pero empezó a decir que yo iba a corromper a Ying a sus padres, lo sé porque la escuche sin querer, como se atreve a pensar eso, yo amo a mi hermana Ying y le deseo solo lo mejor, me molesta que esperen lo peor de mí, pero lo que más me molesta es que piense que Ying sea tan débil que no pueda defenderse ni darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor… ya no subestimaras a mi hermana Yang._

 _-¡Desgraciada, no digas que Ying es tu hermana, no la alejaras de mí nunca! –Grito Yang quitando de un zarpazo a Crystal lesionándola un poco, Illusion le da una coz a Bright quien se distrajo por el ataque de Yang. -¡Tú tampoco alejaras a mi mejor amiga de mi lado maldita envidiosa! – Entonces ambas se lanzaron el golpe más fuerte que podían dar con sus apéndices delanteros derechos, dándose ambas en el rostro, pero hubo un gran destello desapareciendo los cuatro, cuando volvieron a aparecer, estaban enfrente de la granja en una fiesta, las rivales lo notaron y voltearon a ver, vieron que Ying tenía su cuerno encendido con los ojos bien abiertos con la cara muy neutra, ella los había tele transportado para que no se perdieran de la fiesta de celebración. -¿Hermana, Illusion que hacen?_

 _-Ying… espera… no es… -Empezó a responder tartamudeando Illusion, Yang no podía ni contestar ya que no pensaba bien. Ying empezó a llorar. -¿Esto… es su pendiente… querían pelearse como dos animales que pelean por una presa… yo soy la presa? -Entonces vio a Crystal y a Bright levantándose del golpe que les dieron, el unicornio sangraba por la boca y la pegaso tenia cortes en su rostro. -¿Además de querer matarse, lastimaron a dos inocentes por su pinche pelea? –Antes de que las rivales intentaran explicarse a Ying le brillaron los ojos, se nublo el cielo de inmediato espantando a todos los pegasos presentes, del cuerno de Ying empezaron a salir chispas, al mismo tiempo empezaron a caer rayos, se soltó un viento muy fuerte que los presentes apenas se podían sostener en el piso, la draconequs empezó a volar poniéndose enfrente de Illusion y Yang, esta se horrorizo, sentía que su hermana menor, la bromista que nada tomaba en serio con su magia, tenía magia muy poderosa, casi al nivel de sus padres. –Les advertir par de idiotas… les advertí que si hacían esto... ¡YO IBA A REACCIONAR DE FORMA EXTREMA! –Grito completamente fuera de sí Ying haciendo caer rayos a los lados de su hermana y amiga, espantado a todos los presentes, Yang se trató de tele transportar para huir desapareciendo. –Oh hermana mayor, no puedes irte todavía. –Menciono Ying muy siniestramente haciendo brillar fuertemente su cuerno, apareciendo de nueva cuenta a Yang enfrente de ella cubierta con su magia. -¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –Entonces Ying la acerca a ella poniéndose ambas enfrente. –Hermanita menor… cálmate._

 _-¿Calmarme, porque? Si tú no puedes hacerlo. –Respondió despectivamente Ying, entonces aparece Discord detrás de ella para poder abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero se topó con una pared. –Lo siento padre, pero debo hablar con mi estúpidas hermana y amiga sola. –Entonces a todos los presentes los capturo en esferas de energía. - No quiero que nadie interrumpa._

 _-¡Ying, esta no eres tú! –Grito Brave tratando de romper su burbuja, pero Ying estaba concentrada solo en Yang e Illusion, hizo levitar a la unicornio junto con su hermana. -¿Saben? Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta que soy una pendeja, yo tenía la esperanza de que se volvieran amigas, pero solo es un sueño tonto, ustedes se odian sin motivo, y como se odian y pueden por eso hacer algo a los demás como a Crystal y su amigo, ASÍ que voy a separarlas… ¡LAS ENVIARE A AMBAS A LOS PUNTOS MAS ALEJADOS DE EQUESTRIA, Y NUNCA VAN ESTAR JUNTAS YA QUE TAMBIÉN LAS VOY A HECHIZAR!_

 _-¡Ying espera, no hagas esto! –Suplico muy preocupada por su amiga Illusion, esta empezó a reírse preparando su hechizo, cuando llegan Celestia y Luna al sentir el gran poder de Ying. –¡PRINCESA YING SPARKLE, NO HAGAS ESTO, TU NO ERES UN DEMONIO, ERES COMEDIANTE!_

 _-¿Princesa Luna? –Se preguntó Ying recuperando su iris, entonces noto que había perdido el control, notando el rostro de miedo de todos dirigidos hacia ella, pero le afecto más ver los rostros de sus amigos y familia. -¡Por la reina Faust, no! –Entonces la princesa del caos libera a todos, despejando sus nubes de tormenta y bajando a su hermana y amiga, aunque sin mucho cuidado. –Yo-… no sé qué decir… ¡Lo siento! – Entonces la pequeña se va corriendo a los manzanos. -¡Hija espera! –Dijo Discord a punto de seguirla, pero Celestia lo impidió. –Ahora no Discord, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de Ying, la llevaremos a Canterlot para hablar con ella con más calma, ya que si se queda aquí se sentirá muy mal por perder el control, tú en cambio tienes que hablar muy seriamente con una de las causantes de esto. –Al decir esto Celestia ve decepcionada a Yang, quien baja las orejas y empieza a temblar, antes de que pudiera disculparse Celestia junto con Luna van tras Ying, después de unos momentos Celestia y Luna salen volando del huerto, llevando a Ying en su lomo la última, desapareciendo poco después, entonces Discord toma de la garra a su hija mayor. –TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR JOVENCITA._

 _-Si padre. –Contesto con voz muy baja Yang con la mirada perdida, entonces Discord se tele transporta de vuelta al castillo junto con su hija, Apple Jack y Trixie ya iban por Illusion cuando notaron que ya estaba entrando a la casa, molestando más a la vaquera. -¡¿ADONDE VAS NIÑA TONTA E IMPRUDENTE?!_

 _-A donde debo estar… castigada a mi cuarto por ser una idiota. –Respondió la unicornio enfilándose a su habitación. -Las estaré esperando para que me den el castigo que merezco._

-Y eso fue lo que paso mami. –Terminaba de contar la historia sinceramente Ying a Twilight. –Hice lo que nunca hizo mi padre, encerré a todo el pueblo y casi maldigo a mis dos hermanas, todo por no poder controlarme, ahora ya todos me ven como lo que soy…un monstruo.

-Tú no eres un monstruo hija y nadie en el pueblo te ve así. –Indico Twilight mientras consolaba a su hija. –Tu padre hablo muy sinceramente con el pueblo cuando estabas en Canterlot, le explicó que tú eres una niña que heredo un poder que apenas estas dominando y lo entendieron ya que eres nuestro descendiente, qué por enojarte perdiste el control, a todos nos pasa.

-Pero si me pasa a mi es muy peligroso mami, no sé qué hacer… Quiero aprender a tener más control y que no me vuelva a pasar esto.

-Creo que conozco al pony indicado para que te enseñe más autocontrol Ying, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien. –Entonces madre e hija se dan un abrazo con mucha esperanza en el futuro, haciendo que ambas sonrieran. -Espero que tengas razón mamá, ahora debo disculparme con Yang e Illusion.

-Después lo harás mi angelito del caos, ya que primero voy a hablar con ellas al mismo tiempo. –Dijo Twi mientras le revolvía la melena a su hija, en ese momento Sweetie entra a la habitación. –Cuñada ya hable con Yang, te está esperando en el salón del mapa, la familia de Apple Jack ya viene con Illusion y mi cuñado ya está aquí.

-Gracias Sweetie, perdón por pedirte esto, ya que apenas volvimos, es que como eres su tía favorita.

-No hay problema Twi, para mí es un placer ayudarte, pero te puedo afirmar que Yang está completamente arrepentida, y Ying tú no eres mala como dices, solo reaccionaste mal al ver la cosa horrible que hizo tu hermana y amiga, muchos habrían reaccionado como tú, lo malo es que eres muy poderosa y por eso te saliste de control.

-Pues aunque todos me digan eso yo no puedo verlo de otra manera tía…

-No sé porque, ya que es la verdad, tú no eres un monstruo, eres una yegüita muy dotada, cuando aceptes eso veras que tendrás más control sobre tu maravillosa magia, y también veras que Yang despertara con un poder parecido a su tiempo.

-Espero que así sea, nos vemos después en la hora de la cena amiga. –Dijo Twi, entonces Sweetie se va Tele transportándose. –Hija ahora voy a hablar con tu hermana y amiga, para que comprendan que te hicieron mucho daño y ya no vuelva a pasar esto, tu quédate en tu habitación, no por estar castigada, ya que no lo estas, sino para que no vayas a interrumpirnos.

-Está bien mamá, me pondré a leer y/o a practicar mi magia.

-No Ying, hoy no vas a practicar ni a estudiar porque ya lo hiciste, hoy vas a jugar, tu papi me dijo que no has jugado nada estos días. –Entonces va a la puerta especial. -Crysti ya puedes entrar junto con Bright.

-Si tía Twily. –Entonces entro la princesa del imperio junto con su amigo unicornio. –Ying vamos a jugar con nuestros transformers, pero si no quieres podemos jugar otra cosa.

-No prima, eso está bien por ahora. –Dijo Ying sonriendo un poco, después se presenta con Bright. -Tú debes ser el hijo de Sombra y Hope, es un honor conocerte como se debe Bright, siento lo que te paso hace días por culpa de mi hermana, amiga y por mí misma.

-No, el placer es mío princesa Ying. –Respondió educadamente el unicornio besándole la garra a Ying, ambos se veían un poco ruborizados. –Y no se preocupe, yo como mi padre he tenido ese problema como tú, nuestra magia se sale de control cuando nos enojamos de repente, yo te voy a ayudar a que estés controlada y a dominar tu magia.

-Gracias Bright. -Agradeció Ying bajando sus juguetes de su estante, Twilight noto que su hija menor estaba en buenos cascos y salió en completo silencio.


	3. Las herederas de la amistad y del caos

**Capítulo III.**

 **Las herederas de la amistad y del caos.**

Apple Jack, Trixie e Illusion llegaron al castillo, las yeguas se veían molestas mientras que la potranca se veía muy triste y arrepentida, entraron al salón, dándose cuenta que Discord con el mismo gesto enojado estaba sentado en su silla con los brazos cruzados, mientras Yang estaba sentada enfrente de el con el rostro y las orejas bajas, volteo un poco para ver quien entro, vio a Illusion y se deprimió más volviendo a su posición. –Beatriz nos vamos a sentar a la izquierda de Lord Discord, y tu Illusion te vas a sentar al lado derecho de la princesa Yang. –Al oír eso a Yang le dieron ganas de volar e irse, pero Discord lo noto viéndola más enojado, la princesa se tuvo que quedar. –Pero mamá, es que yo…no quiero…

-Siéntate donde te ordeno tu madre Illusion Lulamoon Apple, AHORA. -Ordeno con el mismo tono molesto que Apple Jack Trixie, entonces la pequeña va sin quejarse a donde le indicaron, sentándose, las rivales no se hablaron nada y voltearon a ver a direcciones diferentes de inmediato, entonces entro Twilight viéndose seria y muy molesta. –Madre, yo quisiera decirte…

-Silencio Yang, solo hablaras cuando te lo digamos los adultos. –Respondió Twilight sin voltear a ver a su hija con un tono frio, la potranca asintió volviendo a su posición original, entonces Twilight se sienta en su lugar al lado de Discord. –Muy bien, ahora quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto, si mienten Apple Jack lo sabrá.

-Yo… fui la de la idea su majestad. –Contesto Illusion sin poder ver a los ojos a Twilight, Trixie la regaña por hacerlo de ese modo. –Cuando te pregunten algo velos a la cara Illusion, si tienes el valor de pelearte como salvaje puedes hacer eso.

-Si mamá. –Respondió la pequeña levantando la mirada y viendo muy arrepentida a los adultos. –Es que pensé que si nos golpeábamos Yang y yo sacaríamos nuestro enojo ambas y ya no volveríamos a pelear.

-¿En qué cabeza cabe creer eso Illusion? –Le pregunto Apple Jack. –¡Lo único que conseguirían era que se agarran más coraje por todos los golpes que se dieron!

-Yo lo sé, pero no me di cuenta en su momento. –Dijo Illusion empezando a llorar, gesto que molesta a Yang. –Pobre estúpida, si es tu culpa todo lo que paso.

-Deja de decir mierda Yang. –Dijo Twilight muy enojada. -Tú tienes la misma responsabilidad que Illusion, ya que pensaste lo mismo que ella prestándote a eso, ¿O pensantes otra cosa?

-Bueno… yo…

-Sí, pensantes otra cosa, mientras que Illusion buscaba algo bueno con esa estupidez tú viste una oportunidad de lastimarla, solo querías golpearla por el coraje y los celos que le tienes. –Dijo muy seria Twilight sin que su hija mayor pudiera contestar. –Si Yang, le tienes celos a Illusion porque comparte mucho con Ying, ya que ambas quieren ser artistas del espectáculo, piensas que Illusion quiere quitarte a tu hermana menor.

-¡Princesa yo no haría eso, sé que Ying quiere mucho a Yang! –Respondió Illusion, Trixie iba a callarla, pero Twi le indico que podía seguir hablando. -¡Es que entre nosotras nació un lazo cuando estuvimos juntas, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita menor, por ese amor que le tengo no le haría eso, pero no pensé bien, le hice mucho daño al pelearme con Yang!

-Sé que eres sincera con eso Illusion, tú no quieres separar a una familia. –Indico Apple Jack. –Pero tú Yang no lo viste así, solo viste a alguien quien quiere robarte a tu ser querido, poniéndote muy envidiosa, ¿sabes que fue la envidia lo que corrompió a Luna volviéndola Nightmare Moon?

-Apple Jack… yo sé…

-Deja hablar a Apple Jack Yang. –Ordeno Discord a su hija, esta se calló tragando saliva, la granjera continua hablando. –El problema es que tu envidia no iba a corromperte de inmediato, iba a corromper a Ying, ella se quebró al ver pelearse a sus dos amadas hermanas, ya que ella las ama a ambas igualmente, mostrando que ella es más fuerte que las dos juntas, ¿también le vas a tener envidia a Ying por eso Yang?

-Yo… no se… yo quiero a Ying con todas mis fuerzas… es mi mejor amiga… no quiero perderla… pero después de lo que hice ya no me habla… Es cierto que la envidio por ser más fuerte y amigable que yo… lo siento, también es cierto que envidio a Illusion. –Entonces Yang empieza a llorar muy fuerte, Illusion también pero ella en silencio. –Tonta… como crees eso, me caes mal pero no para desearte algo así, ¿Qué no conoces a tu hermanita? Ella es dulce y honesta a pesar de ser bromista, si se pasa algunas veces es por su misma inocencia, además que eso lo usa como válvula de alivio para sus poderes.

-Soy mala hermana… Debí saberlo… no que me burlaba y la molestaba por creer que no practicaba lo suficiente, no que hacia esto para no sintiera envidia de ella, mientras que yo le presumía ser lista… para provocarle envidia… yo no quiero que me deje sola.

-La verdad no entiendo porque eres tan posesiva con Ying cuatro ojos. –Se preguntó Illusion, entonces Twilight sonríe un poco. –Creo que puedo explicártelo Ilu, espero que con esto entiendas a mis gemelas mejor, y tu Yang también debes escucharlo, ya que a pesar de haberlo vivido parece ser que se te olvidaron varias cosas muy importantes, verán esto empezó dos años después…

 _Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa, la noche perfecta para que una pareja viera tranquilamente al cielo, los novios comentaban como seria estar juntos como esposos, platicando los ojos azules de ella y los verdes de él se cruzaron, entonces ambos se vieron silenciosamente un buen momento, entonces se empezaron a acercar para darse un apasionado beso para después seguir sus deseos carnales, pero hubo un relincho horrible que arruina el momento. -¡MALDITO SEAS, TU ME HICISTE ESTO, ME VENGARE, MISERABLE COSA, TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR DE SIEMPRE, NO SE COMO TE PERDONE ANTES!_

 _-¡Con una chingada! –Se quejó la yegua muy frustrada, desde hace dos días la interrumpen de ese modo. -¡Hasta parece que espera el momento justo, ya se me bajaron las ganas de nuevo!_

 _-Cálmate mi cielo, debe ser muy pesado para mi hermana, ella está enfrentando algo nunca antes visto, no me puedo imaginar cómo puede enfrentar ese caos, será mejor ir a ver si necesita ayuda para afrontar a ese ser especial._

 _-¡Que se ayude sola! –Menciono la yegua blanca poniendo una mueca. -¡Ella decidió hacerlo no importando las consecuencias, además está con ellos cuatro, yo me voy a dormir, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo!_

 _-¿Querida, entonces eso quiere decir… que tú no harías lo mismo? –Menciono el joven llorando un poco, al verlo la yegua cambia su rostro enojado a uno afligido. –Sé que tenemos menos posibilidades como nos lo advirtieron nuestros maestros, pero…_

 _-¡Discúlpame mi cielo, no quise decir eso, claro que yo también estoy dispuesta a hacer eso e incluso más, pero… es que no he dormido bien y no hemos hecho nuestras "cositas"!_

 _-Lo entiendo mi joya, tu ve a descansar, iré a ayudar a mi hermana mayor, con un poco de suerte todo terminara hoy._

 _-Claro que no iras solo Spikey Wikey. –Indico Rarity haciendo iluminar su cuerno para iluminar la noche, dejando ver también a Spike. –Fui muy egoísta en pensar solo en mí, dejando sola a Twilight, ponte a mi lado, me voy a tele transportar afuera de donde está, no sería conveniente ponernos en la línea de fuego._

 _-De acuerdo Rares, solo espero que no sea muy tarde. –Indico el dragón tomando a su novia de la pata, la unicornio y el dragón brillan desapareciendo, después de un instante aparecen enfrente de una casa amplia y grande, a punto de abrir la puerta empezaron a oír lo que parecía una pelea. -¡Eres un ojete Discord, no es la primera vez que haces que me sienta en el tártaro, pero esto te lo voy a devolver con intereses pinche draconequs de mierda!_

 _-¡¿Qué me vas a hacer pagar esto cerebrito?! ¡Si tú me obligaste a hacerlo si mal no recuerdo, aguántate!_

 _-¡¿Te obligue?! ¡Estas súper pendejo cabron, tu querías darme en la madre de siempre, pero ahora yo soy la que te va a joder!_

 _-¡Ahhh! –Suspiraron al unísono Rarity y Spike con mucha indiferencia entrando a la casa, vieron que Sword Wing está sentado temblando mucho mientras tomaba una taza de café. -¿Maestro Sword, donde están los demás? –Pregunto amablemente el dragón, el pegaso no hizo ningún movimiento durante un rato mientras sorbía su café, bajo la taza tirando mucho de su contenido señalando al cuarto del final del pasillo. -¿Eso quiere decir… que están en los últimos momentos? –Pregunto de nuevo el dragón, Sword Wing solo asintió con la cabeza. -¡Parece ser que están en la fase final, vamos Rarity, por eso los gritos ahora son más fuertes!_

 _-¡Te sigo Spike! – Respondió rápidamente la unicornio persiguiendo de cerca a su novio, abrieron la puerta y entraron ambos, vieron que Twilight estaba en una cama gritando insultos a los cuatro vientos, sobre todo a Discord. -¡ESTE DOLOR ES MUCHO PEOR QUE EL QUE SENTÍ CUANDO NOS ENGAÑASTE A TODAS PARA VOLVERNOS EGOÍSTAS, DISPLICENTES, MALVADAS, MENTIROSAS, VILES Y ANTIPÁTICAS, O CUANDO ADMITISTE QUE SEMBRASTE ESAS PUTAS PLANTAS PARA DESTRUIR EL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA, PUDISTE DECIRNOS PERO QUISISTE AMARGARME LA EXISTENCIA A MI!_

 _-Si querida. -Respondió Discord con una mueca de hastió, ya no le contesto enojado, vio que era erróneo, aun así Twilight lo seguía atacando. -¡SIEMPRE TE GUSTA CHINGARME, COMO CUANDO ME VISITO CADANCE EN LA EXPOSICIÓN DE STARSWIRL, FINGISTE ESTAR ENFERMO, PERO SE TE VOLTEO ESTÚPIDO, DEBISTE SEGUIR MOLESTANDO A RARITY Y A APPLE JACK EN VEZ DE A MI, IDIOTA!_

 _-¡Hey! –Se quejó Rarity pero ninguno de los dos la tomo en cuenta. –Si querida._

 _-¡DESPUÉS HICISTE TU CHISTECITO CON ESE HIJO DE SU REPUTISIMA MADRE DE TYREK, NOS TRAICIONASTE, ME TRAICIONASTE, NO SABES COMO ME DOLIÓ ESO, ME DOLIÓ TANTO COMO A FLUTTERSHY, Y AUN ASÍ TE PERDONE!_

 _-Lo sé mi querida Twilight, sé que te lastime mucho a ti y a mi linda Fluttershy…_

 _-¡¿LINDA FLUTTERSHY, AUN QUIERES PONERME EL CUERNO CON TRASERO DE ORUGA?! –Indico completamente sin pensar Twilight, Discord solo se cubrió los ojos con su garra de ave mientras seguía escuchando. -¡QUIEN SABE CUANTAS VECES ME VIERON LA CARA DE PENDEJA AMBOS!_

 _-Twi, yo nunca te puse nada, yo era pareja de Fluttershy en esos momentos, si ese fuera el caso yo tendría que reclamarte tu relación Flash, o con Starlight mientras te "definías" como alicornio…_

 _-¡SABIA QUE USARÍAS LO QUE TE CONTÉ PARA ATACARME DISCORD! –Reclamo Twilight de nuevo sin meditar lo que decía, Discord, Spike y Rarity solo entrecerraron los ojos viendo a otro lado, ya que era ella quien usaba lo que le conto Discord para agredirlo. -¡DESPUÉS ARRUINASTE ESA GALA CON EL SEÑOR MOCO, NO SABES COMO SUFRIÓ RARITY POR ESO!_

 _-Sí, me enoje al momento querida, pero después esa misma noche… vi que verdad era gracioso, comprendí que la princesa Celestia lo invito para que la gala no fuera una mugre, como cuando ustedes mis amigas fueron a la fiesta de jardín… -Intervino la modista en la conversación recordando para calmar a su amiga, pero era inútil, parecía que solo tenía ojos para Discord. -¡DESPUÉS HICISTE… ALGO CON LAS DEMÁS QUE NO QUISIERON CONTARME PARA QUE LO PUDIERA ENTENDER, "YA QUE DEBÍ ESTAR AHÍ", EN CAMBIO YO SI TE EXPLIQUE LO DE LA POCIÓN QUE LE DI A LAS DEMÁS, LO ENTENDISTE Y TE REÍSTE, PERO TU…TU… NUNCA ME CONTASTE Y EXPLICASTE ESO!_

 _-Twilight, créeme, te contaría a detalle eso que ocurrió en Sweet Apple Acres corazón, pero de verdad no puedo (ya que yo no lo sé y el que escribió esto y el que lo está leyendo tampoco… gracias Hasbro) -Indico Discord viendo muy fastidiado a la pantalla, gesto que enfurece más a Twi.-¡Y OTRA COSA, ESTOY HARTA QUE ACTÚES COMO SI NOS VIERAN DESDE QUIEN SABE DONDE COMO LO HACE PIE, ESO ES TÉTRICO, MAS CUANDO TENEMOS INTIMIDAD, SIENTO QUE VARIOS DEGENERADOS NOS VIERAN!_

 _-Eso nunca ha pasado Twi, solo se lo pueden imaginar._

 _-¡YA BASTA DE QUE HABLES ASÍ, ME CHOCA, Y DESPUÉS… Y DESPUÉS…! nos ayudaste a enfrentar a ese demonio… -Empezó a calmarse Twilight recordando lo que paso hace dos años, cuando estuvieron por última vez en Ponyville. –Tú nos diste a todos otra oportunidad, incluyéndonos a pesar de que estamos aquí, después me salvaste de mi misma, gracias a ti encontré mi llave del cofre… y abriste mi corazón, algo que pensé que nadie haría, ¡Mi amor lo siento, no quise insultarte, pero el dolor que ahora siento no me deja pensar! –Se disculpó sinceramente Twilight cuando le da una contracción de nuevo. -¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO, ME ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO DESDE ADENTRO!_

 _-¡Lo siento querida Twilight, por mi culpa esta así! -Se hinco Discord tomando con sus garras la pata derecha delantera para darle fuerzas a su yegua, esta lo ve amorosamente a pesar del dolor. –Tranquilo Dis, como dijiste antes, yo fui quien te insistí, yo quería tu semilla, sentía... más bien siento que es hora de que seamos padres, solo que el pequeño o pequeña es algo brusco al intentar salir, espero que se apresure para ya tenerlo en mis cascos._

 _-Perdón por la demora princesa Twilight. -Dijo entrando a la habitación Starswirl junto con Equidna, vestidos como médicos a punto de tener una operación. –Pero teníamos que desinfectarnos a nosotros y al instrumental quirúrgico._

 _-Que "convenientemente" fue exactamente cuando empezaron las contracciones más violentas momia. –Dijo enojado Discord volteando a ver al par sin soltar a Twilight. –Y ahora regresan cuando escucharon que se calmó, bien podían haberme dicho que los desinfectara, ya que solo hubiera hecho esto. –Entonces Discord chasqueo los dedos, esterilizando la habitación, a Rarity, a Spike y a el mismo, poniéndose las batas médicas. –Debiste quedarte anciano, me habría gustado ver como mi querida Twilight insultaba a su ídolo de la infancia y sus ridículas cosas que tienes en la cabeza. –Señalo Discord al sombrero de Starswirl, a pesar de que iba a atender un parto no se lo quito, pero lo desinfecto correctamente. –Pinche viejo mamon y cobarde._

 _-Después te quejas y nos insultas todo lo que quieras Discord, ahora es más importante tu esposa e hijo. -Señalo Equidna poniendo orden, ya que todos incluyéndola estaban muy nerviosos, era el nacimiento de un mestizo Draconequs-pony, y no de un pony cualquiera, de una alicornio, ni siquiera sabían como seria en su totalidad y el sexo del potro, ya que su magia combinada de las dos razas interfería con el ultrasonido mágico de Starswirl, Rarity e inclusive de los padres, solo notaban que parecía ser un pegaso por las alas. -¿Mi niña Twi, cada cuando son las contracciones?_

 _-Son cada cinco minutos Ed, y siento que se acortan cada vez… ¡ARGHHH, COMO DUELE, ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO POR LA REINA FAUST!_

 _-¡Ya estás en la parte final Twilight, ya estas dilatándote, Starswirl voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, también de ti Rarity! ¡¿Has ayudado en algún parto?!_

 _-¡Estuve en el alumbramiento de Illusion, la hija de Trixie mientras viajábamos juntas buscando algunas gemas, casi me desmayo la primera vez que vi esto, pero creo que podre ayudarte sin problemas ahora lady Equidna!_

 _-¡Bien, Spike mantén las toallas húmedas a la temperatura exacta qué te dije, no queremos quemar al bebé!_

 _-¡Si maestra! –Dijo Spike tomando agua y de inmediato sacando vapor por la nariz, desinfectado las toallas, Rarity levito tres para recibir al recién nacido.-¡Eso está perfecto Spike, Discord no dejes a Twilight, háblale y no la sueltes, como en los ejercicios de preparto que hicieron!_

 _-¡Si oruga, Twi cariño, escúchame bien, ya casi eres madre, solo te falta un poco más, puja querida, concéntrate en mí y en tu hijo al hacerlo!_

 _-¡Si mi amor, también voy a necesitar tu esfuerzo mi retoño, mami no podrá hacerlo sin tu ayuda!-Entonces Twilight empezó a pujar con mucho dolor y dificultad empezando el trabajo de parto. -¡Por favor pequeño, sal, mami quiere oírte!_

 _-¡Vas muy bien Twilight, ya empiezo a ver la cabecita! –Dijo emocionada Equidna empezando a ver al recién nacido. -¡Es cierto Ed, yo veo sus pequeñas orejas, es como cuando ayude a nacer a la pequeña Luna! –Dijo emocionada Starswirl usando su magia para ayudar al bebé para salir. -¡Yo veo dos pequeños cuernos maestros"! –Dijo conmovida Rarity llorando de alegría, por eso no noto y pensó lo que dijo. -¡¿DOS CUERNOS?! –Gritaron al unísono los dos antiguos consejeros, notaron que efectivamente el bebé tenía dos pequeñas cornamentas como los de Discord, pensaban que podría ocurrir que fuera un alicornio el recién nacido, no esto. -¡Lo veo y no lo creo, Starswirl hay que tener mucho cuidado, recuerda que los nacimientos de unicornios son algo peligrosos para la madre, supongo que si son dos afilados cuernos aún lo es más!_

 _-¡Esta cubierto Ed! –Señalo el viejo mago poniendo un pequeño escudo sobre los dos cuernos para evitar que desgarraran a Twilight, esta se puso muy contenta al escuchar lo de los cuernos. -¡Es tan maravilloso, se parecerá a ti mi amor, tiene alas y sus cuernitos!_

 _-¡¿Sera posible?! ¡Tendré a alguien para enseñarle como usar su magia como yo lo hago! –Dijo Discord muy emocionado viendo amorosamente a Twi, después de unos minutos de pujidos se escuchó un llanto, Starswirl levito al bebé, sus ojitos eran rojo y negro cada uno, era de color azul con melena color blanco, en medio dos rayos color gris y negro, en lugar de cascos tenia garras de león en las patas delanteras, sus alitas eran mucho más grande del promedio en recién nacidos, prácticamente eran de alicornio, le cortó el cordón umbilical, después se lo dio a Rarity quien lo limpio rápidamente con las toallas que tenía Spike, este la cobija con una manta limpia dándoselo a Equidna, quien se lo lleva de inmediato a los padres. -Felicitaciones mi niña, Discord, son los padres de una linda potrilla._

 _-¡Déjame verla maestra, ya quiero cargarla con mis cascos! –Dijo Menciono Twilight quien con Discord ya querían cargar a su primogénita, a punto de entregarla a Twilight le otras vez los mismos dolores de antes. -¡ARGHH, AHORA QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE!_

 _-¡No lo sé Twilight, se supone que expulsar la placenta no debería ser tan doloroso! –Menciono Rarity, entonces ella y Starswirl notaron que otra cabecita, ahora de color plateado y con un cuerno de unicornio se asomaba. -¡Imposible, no solo era una potrilla, son un par de gemelos Twilight y Discord!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! – Se quejó Twilight agarrando con sus dos cascos a Discord muy fuerte, casi le rompe los huesos de sus garras. -¡Si cuando me hicieron los ultrasonidos solo mostraba a un pegaso, sé que por la interferencia a lo mejor no se notaban sus garritas y cuernos, pero esto es demasiado!_

 _-¡No sé qué ocurrió princesa, como no pude notar algo así! -Menciono Starswirl levitando las placas que saco hace dos semanas, efectivamente solo mostraban a un potro, pero noto algo en una, la pierna trasera derecha parecía ser un poco más grande que en la placa anterior, noto que no era parte de esa pierna, era otra de otro feto.. –No… imposible… parece ser que cuando tomaba las placas…el bebé se escondía detrás de su hermana para que no la viéramos, usando su magia para confundirnos._

 _-¡No digas mamadas anciano, no puede ser que un recién nacido haga esto dentro del vientre de su madre!- Menciono Discord completamente sorprendido y frustrado por lo que dijo Starswirl. -¡Como lo dices es como si quisiera hacernos una broma como las que hago yo pero peor, sorprendiéndonos que son dos niños en lugar de uno! –Al decir esto la primer bebe pareció que suspiro e hizo una negación, notándolo Twilight viéndola extrañada, cuando le volvieron a dar las contracciones. -¡Ayyy, por favor mi retoño, ya sal para que estés con tu hermana mayor!_

 _-¡Ed, tu sigue cargando a la hermana mayor, Rarity y yo podemos encargarnos de este maestro del escondite! –Indico Starswirl preparándose de nuevo para recibir al bebé, después de unos seis minutos salió completamente la potranca, el mago le dio unas palmaditas para que llorara, pero en lugar de eso la potrilla plateada con ojos como los de su hermana, melena como la de su madre pero en tonos más oscuros, garras de cóndor en las patas delanteras, le da un zape al mago por hacer eso, como si a una adolescente alguien la hubiera tocado indebidamente, para reírse en su cara de él. –Pero… que… no entiendo…ni Celestia y Luna. –Trataba de comprender Starswirl cuando la pequeña extendió sus grandes alas de murciélago, así debían ser ese tipo de alas si un pegaso murciélago se volviera alicornio, empezó rápidamente a volar espantando a los presentes, nunca en la historia de Equestria ni un recién nacido pegaso o inclusive grifo había volado a los segundos de nacer, intento volar alto pero su cordón umbilical se lo impidió, Discord se apresuró para tomarla, pero la bebé levito unas tijeras esterilizadas y ella misma se cortó el cordón, espantando horrible a Discord, la potranca voló durante varios minutos, poniéndose enfrente de Spike sonriéndole, este la intenta tomar pero solo vuela más alto para esquivarlo y se caiga, haciendo que ella se burlara, entonces Rarity la envuelve en un campo de fuerza. -¡Te tengo pequeña traviesa! –Indico ya más tranquila la unicornio, la recién nacida ya iba a ponerse a llorar cuando de repente sonrió, hizo brillar su cuerno apareciendo una puerta en el campo de fuerza para salir, todos se aterraron al ver eso, menos Twilight, está ya tenía a su hija mayor en sus cascos. –Ya mi pequeño angelito caótico, ya te divertiste a tus anchas, ahora ven aquí para que me presente contigo, también tu papi debe abrazarte, y tu hermanita esta algo molesta por tu chistecitos. –Entonces la pequeña pony sonríe y va directamente con su madre, Twilight levita una manta y la cubre, para después tomarla con el otro casco, ambas gemelas quedaron frente a frente, la mayor le daba una miradita molesta a su hermana, está al verla solo hace ruidos con su lengua. -Hola pequeñas, yo soy su mamá, Twilight Sparkle, nos vamos a divertir mucho mis angelitos del orden y del caos._

 _-¿Angelitos del orden y del caos? –Menciono extrañado Discord poniéndose al lado de Twilight junta a su hija mayor, este al verlo toma con su garrita un dedo del padre, este de inmediato la carga sonriendo también. –Entiendo, esta pequeña es muy tranquila, ni parece estar aquí, mientras que su hermana menor… bueno creo que se parece a mí, me da la impresión de que no puede estar quieta._

 _-Si ya me di cuenta. –Dijo sonriendo su madre viendo como la pequeña se movía de un lado a otro a pesar de que Twilight la abrazaba muy fuerte, ya después de un rato bostezo y se durmió plácidamente, aunque al revés de como la tenía Twilight, sus patas traseras estaban donde deberían estar la cabeza, Twilight la acomoda y le da un beso en la frente. - Buenas noches mi angelito caótico. -Entonces la mayor también bosteza y se duerme, empezando a roncar algo fuerte para una potranca recién nacida. –Buenas noches a ti también mi ángel del orden._

 _-¿Hermana, te sientes bien? –Pregunto Spike después de recuperarse de su golpe. –Si estoy bien Spike, solo algo cansada, pero de verdad muy satisfecha… son madre de dos lindas pequeñas muy especiales._

 _-De verdad muy especiales princesa. –Indico Equidna mientras limpiaba junto con los demás el desorden provocado por la potranca menor. –No solo son mestizas draconequs-pony, son alicornios aunque la mayor tenga dos cuernos, se nota por el tamaño de sus alas, y por qué la menor uso magia casi de inmediato._

 _-Por lo menos la mayor parece ser que todavía no vuela y tampoco puede hacer magia. –Dijo Starswirl un poco aliviado, entonces la mayor chasqueo los dedos como su padre estando dormida, apareciendo una botella con leche con chocolate, levito de los brazos de su padre para tomar la botella, ya teniéndola vuelve a bajar con él. –Saben que, mejor no hablen, no vaya ocurrir otra cosa extraña. –Menciono Starswirl al ver lo que ocurrió._

 _-Si lo pienso un poco no es tan sorprendente maestro, considerando que los padres son de los seres más poderosos de la historia de Equestria, la princesa de la amistad y el señor del caos. –Menciono Rarity viendo dulcemente a sus nuevas sobrinas, seguro ya estaba pensando en hacerles hermosos vestidos a ambas. –Se nota a leguas que ambas son muy diferentes entre sí, aunque también se nota que se quieren mucho a pesar de la edad._

 _-Es que compartieron mucho tiempo el mismo espacio Rarity. –Comento Twi acariciando a la menor. -Es obvio que tengan no solo uno, sino muchos vínculos a pesar de ser diferentes, son como un signo de Taijitu, son opuestos pero se complementan, uno no puede existir sin el otro, como la armonía y el caos._

 _-Como la armonía y el caos, luz y oscuridad, día y noche, yang y ying… -Empezó a meditar Discord poniéndose su garra en la barbilla, entonces sonrió acercándose con Twilight y su hija menor cargando a la mayor. -Creo que tengo una buena idea para sus nombres mi querida Twilight._

 _-¿Asi? Pues cuenta mi vida. –Dijo sonriendo Twi mientras ambos esposos se daban la garra y casco. -¿Qué te parece si la mayor se llame Yang y la menor sea Ying?_

 _-¿Yang y Ying, Yang y Ying Sparkle? –Pensó un momento Twilight con un gesto neutro, Discord pensó que a Twilight no le gustaron los nombres. -¿Ustedes que dicen mi ángeles, les gustan esos nombres? –Entonces las pequeñas al mismo tiempo sonrieron durmiendo. -¡Perfecto, tu linda azulita serás Yang mientras tu mi plateada serás Ying, espero que sigan siendo unidas con el paso de los años!_

 _-Esos nombres le quedan muy bien princesa, seguro tus hijas y de Discord serán muy poderosas, deben educarlas adecuadamente para que sean ponys de bien, que no se sientan más por ser sus hijas, no cometan el mismo error que tuvieron al principio con Celestia sus padres. –Indico Starswirl tomándose la barba, Twilight y Discord estuvieron de acuerdo. –Por supuesto que así será momia, con un "villano" en la familia es suficiente._

 _-Espero cumplas eso Discord, ahora lo dejamos solos, seguro quieren estar un rato tranquilos con sus hijas. –Menciono Spike mientras salía junto con demás. -¿No quieres algo hermana, agua o comida? Seguro debes estar muy hambrienta después de lo que paso._

 _-Si hermano, necesito comer algo… y también tráeme una copa de tequila, aun me duele mi cuerpo y lo siento cortado, muy cortado._

 _-Mi querida Twi, deja que yo te aparezca lo que tu deseas comer, y el trago que deseas. –Indico Discord a punto de chasquear, pero Twilight lo impidió. –No Dis, ahora tengo el antojo de probar la comida de Spike, además quiero estar un momento a solas con nuestras hijas, amigos también avísenle que a Sword Wing que ya todo termino, cuando quiera puede venir a conocer a estos angelitos._

 _-Un soldado que no puede ver un alumbramiento, pero si puede ver sangre y entrañas al por mayor en el campo de batalla, sí que eres especial Sword. –Dijo burlonamente Equidna volteando a ver a la pareja, y su nuevas miembros de su familia, (disfruten ahora tortolitos, después empezaran los problemas comunes de los hijos, y serán peores por los poderes de ambos "ángeles")_

 _Después de un mes Twilight y Discord vivían en su humilde casa de esa dimensión, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, entonces la se oyó un ruido muy fuerte de la habitación de las gemelas, despertando a la pareja. –Te toca Discord… yo sigo vigilando desde aquí._

 _-No cerebrito, yo fui la última vez. –Menciono el draconequs chasqueando su garra, apareciendo una lista de cómo habían vigilado a sus hijas, notándose que Discord fue a verlas las últimas dos veces. –Esta vez no me engañaras Twi, ve tú… zzz._

 _-Con una… -Se quejó Twilight levantándose de mala gana, fue lentamente notándose sus grandes ojeras, entro al cuarto y vio que Ying estaba levitando junto con sus peluches y juguetes didácticos haciéndolos marchar en un desfile. –Ying hija, la noche es para dormir, no para jugar, anda baja, mamá está cansada. –Entonces la alicornio-draconequs volteo hacia la pantalla pestañeando maquiavélicamente, entonces uso sus peluches y los acomodo como si fuera un ejército, agarrando un peluche de Spitfire subiéndose en él, poniéndose en pose de "Napoleón Bonaparte". –Ya veo, no te rendirás sin luchar… por mi está bien hija. –Indico Twilight apareciendo peluches del resto de sus amigas elementos, junto con peluches de su esposo, Spike, Shinning, Cadance, Sombra, Hope, Celestia y Luna. –Lo siento ángel de caos, pero con este equipo nunca perderé. –Entonces empezó la "batalla", los peluches de Ying por ser más parecían que derrotaban al ejercito de Twilight. –El número no siempre es importante hija, deja te lo muestro. –Indico la alicornio haciendo que los peluches se comportaran lo más parecido a los originales, Rainbow y Shinning lanzándose valientemente al campo de batalla, Fluttershy a pesar de temblar peleando muy bien, incluso parecía que sus ojos de botones azules cambiaban a rojo, extrañando a la princesa, pensó que era un efecto secundario del hechizo y no le dio importancia, Rarity y Spike cubriéndose entre ambos, al igual que Sombra y Hope, Cadance apareciendo almohadas y usándolas como escudos, Luna dando la apariencia que daba grandes gritos derribando a sus rivales, mientras que Celestia no hacía prácticamente nada. –No debería ser una trasladación tan literal de la vida real. –Menciono Twilight viendo algo molesta al peluche de su mentora, está al escuchar eso se apena va a donde estaba el resto "peleando", después de unos cinco minutos el equipo de Twilight ya había sometido al ejército de su hija. -Muy bien hija, ríndete, no puedes ganar, solo quedas tú y Spitfire. –Menciono burlonamente la princesa a su hija, pero otros peluches la atacaron por la espalda, tuvo que esquivarlos, vio que Yang volaba ella también con sus peluches de animales, Daring Do y las CMC. –Comprendo, tienes que defender a tu hermanita, ¿No es así Yang? Lo lamento hijas, pero este "motín" debe acabar. –Indico la princesa volviendo atacar a los nuevos retadores, que a diferencia de los peluches de Ying, los de Yang atacaban estratégicamente, como si ella fuera una general muy veterana, Twilight tuvo que ponerse más seria, como si de verdad estuviera peleando contra un enemigo de Equestria, de nuevo pudo someter a los seguidores de sus hijas con la ayuda de los "peluchelementos", al verse casi derrotadas las pequeñas se lanzan a toda velocidad contra su madre, está al ver eso realiza lo mismo, ya estaban a punto de chocar cuando Twilight las abraza empezando a reírse las tres. - ¡Eso fue muy divertido niñas, pero en serio, no debemos jugar así de noche, cualquiera de nosotras podría tener problemas con eso, ya en el día jugaremos esto, incluso invitaremos a su papi y a sus tíos, seguro ellos disfrutaran esto también! –Entonces Yang al parecer entiende y se va volando a su cuna, pero Ying no quería soltarse de su madre gimiendo, pero de inmediato bosteza, su hermana mayor va por ella tomándola de la garra para llevarla a su cuna, entonces Yang se acomoda perfectamente y Ying a su estilo, entonces las dos potrancas se quedan dormidas, Twilight Sonriendo las arropa y las besa en las mejillas. –Buenas noches mis gemelas. -Entonces regreso a su cuarto, y se acostó muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a Discord, pero este no pudo dormir desde que se fue con las niñas. -Te tardaste una hora Twilight, ¿que estabas haciendo con nuestras hijas?_

 _-Descubriendo que si alguien reta a alguna de ellas para lastimarla, la otra va a defenderla de inmediato, compadezco a ese infeliz… que descanses mi amor_

 _-Qué bonito y tierno. –Menciono Discord acomodándose para abrazar a Twilight, esta hizo lo mismo quedándose ambos inmediatamente dormidos._

 _-A ver niñas, digan "mami", vamos ustedes pueden. –Decía Twilight poniéndole muchas muecas a sus hijas de un año, estas solo la veían con indiferencia sentadas en sus sillitas para comer. –No es tan difícil, son dos silabas, "ma" y "mi", que juntándolas dicen… MAMI._

 _-Para ellas no es difícil Twilight, pero si a los demás que tenemos que ver eso, es traumático. -Menciono Spike todo hastiado, el como los demás siempre tenían la mala suerte de ver como Twilight intentaba hacer hablar a sus gemelas. –Hablaran cuando tengan que hablar, no antes y no lo que tú quieres escuchar._

 _-Vamos Spike, yo hable antes que ellas, hable a los seis meses, y tu hablaste a una edad más temprana._

 _-Los dragones nos desarrollamos diferente Twi, maduramos antes que los ponys._

 _-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Dijo Discord tratando de no dormirse, su esposa tardaba horas con este mal hábito. -Mi cielo el enanin tiene razón, no puedes obligarlas a decir mami, deja que decidan ellas._

 _-El fenómeno tiene razón Twilight, déjalas. -Indico Equidna mientras Rarity le pintaba las uñas de las manos. -¿Por cierto cuales fueron las primeras palabras de ustedes? Me dio curiosidad por esto._

 _-Pues la mía no fue nada del otro mundo, fue "papá" –Respondió Twilight sonriendo, recordando a sus padres, deseaba volverlos a ver y presentarles a sus nietas. –Mi madre se traumo mucho con eso, las de Spike… Bueno intento decir "Smarty Pants" pero realmente le entendía "Spike", era listo, el solo se puso nombre y hablo al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡¿Qué era listo, que no lo soy ahora?! –Pregunto Spike molesto, Discord solo se rio del comentario de Twilight, esta solo rio tímidamente al escuchar la rabieta de su hermano. –Claro que no quise decir eso Spike, la que quise dar a entender es que ya eras muy inteligente y nunca has dejado de serlo._

 _-Equidna ¿cuál fue tu primer palabra? Seguro fue algo digno de una dama como tú. –Pregunto Rarity mientras secaba las uñas de la lamia con su magia, esta pensó un buen momento, recordó que su huevo fue encontrado por la reina Faust y su pareja, lo incubaron ellos con su magia, las lamias tienen memoria fotográfica desde que nacen, creció como si fuera su hija, al año y medio entro a la habitación de los dos soberanos… y vio que estaban haciendo "eso", entonces solo pudo decir una simple palabra. -¡Mierda!_

 _-Eh… no me acuerdo Rarity… lo olvide y nunca me lo dijeron los soberanos. –Respondió muy apenada una mentira Equidna. -¿Y cuál fue la tuya?_

 _-Pues ocurrió lo mismo que intenta Twilight, mi padres me contaron que ellos intentaban que dijera "papi" o "mami", me llevaban en mi carriola en una tienda de ropa infantil, me dijeron que la ropa que me intentaban poner yo no la aceptaba, mis padres tienen un gusto muy especial con la ropa, al estar en ese estira y afloja paso una yegua muy elegante de Canterlot, con un exquisito vestido de seda, entonces yo dije "fabuloso"._

 _-¿Tu primer palabra fue comentando un vestido? De verdad eres muy especial costurera. –Indico Discord intentando no burlarse de la tontería de palabra de Rarity. –Seguro tus padres se mortificaron al oír eso._

 _-Cierto, siempre me lo reclamaron, y después me reclamaron que la primera palabra de Sweetie Bell fue mi nombre, ¿y cual fue la tuya Discord? seguro algo como "electroencefalografías"._

 _-Yo… no lo sé Rarity, soy huérfano. –Menciono triste Discord recordando eso. –Si había más como yo más allá de Equestria pero ninguno era familiar mío, era muy temeroso y me rechazaban, seguro eso hizo que volviera un demonio, pero sé que eso no es una excusa para volverme un desgraciado ojete._

 _-Ay mi vida, lo lamento. –Dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba su marido. –Por eso te amargaste, si alguien te hubiera mostrado algo de afecto de niño…_

 _-Como dije mi querida Twilight, eso no es una excusa para comportarme como un ojete, a Fluttershy la abandonaron y se volvió una gran pony, pero la verdad… no me arrepiento de mi vida, ya que me puso contigo y mis dos agentes del caos, espero ser un padre decente para ellas._

 _-Discord… -Twilight le da un beso a Discord durante un buen rato. –No te preocupes, ya eres un gran padre, ¿maestro Starswirl, cuál fue su primera palabra?_

 _-No le preguntes eso mi querida Twilight, cuando la momia era joven todavía no se inventaban las palabras, solo usaban gruñidos en la edad de piedra._

 _-Ja, ja, Muy chistoso Discord. –Comento el mago viéndose muy fastidiado, los demás se contuvieron las ganas de reírse como Discord. –Pues… déjenme recordar… ya recuerdo fue…_

 _-"Sombrero". –Dijeron al unísono todos sorprendiendo al mago. –Así es, ¿Cómo lo adivinaron?_

 _-Quien sabe maestro. –Indico Rarity rodando los ojos, entonces entra Sword Wing a la habitación trayendo algunas uvas, las puso en la mesa enfrente de las gemelas. –Sera mejor ya no hablar de esto, sino Sword podría…_

 _-¡Vamos Rarity, a Sword seguro le encantara entrar en la plática, sabes que él es muy hablador! –Menciono Equidna llevándose las manos a la nuca. -¡Hey Sword, ven aquí, intégrate en la discusión! –Entonces el pegaso hizo varios movimientos con sus alas. -¡Es que estamos platicando que cuales fueron nuestras primeras palabras, ya que Twi está intentando que sus hijas hablen!_

 _-¡¿Qué te volviste loca Equidna?! ¡Si sabes bien que el maestro Sword no puede…! –Dijo Spike muy preocupado, pero el pegaso lo volteo a ver haciendo muchos movimientos violentos con sus alas. -¡Discúlpeme maestro Sword, no quise insultarlo, es como usted no habla igual que nosotros pensé que se pondría mal!_

 _-Spike sabes que al maestro Sword Wing le molesta que lo tratemos diferente, piensa mejor la próxima vez que hables. -Twilight regaño muy molesta a su hermano menor por ese comentario. –Mis sinceras disculpas maestro, es que Spike… bueno ya lo conoce, pero continuando la charla ¿Cuál fue su primer palabra si me permite saber? –Entonces el pegaso hace un movimiento con su ala, indicando que fue la primera palabra que hizo al aprender a hablar con señas. –Ya veo… tu primera palabra para Equidna y Starswirl fue "gracias"._

 _-¿Porque tienen que ser tan empalagosos ustedes los ponys? –Comento Discord con cara de hastió, pero la verdad se veía conmovido como el resto, entonces alguien se quejó muy fuerte desde la mesa._

 _-¡YANG! –Entonces los presentes voltearon a ver, vieron que Ying con su magia intentaba quitarle un racimo de uvas a Yang quien las agarro con sus garras viéndose enojada, su hermana mayor la veía igual y también hablo. -¡YING!_

 _-¡Yang!_

 _-¡Ying!_

 _-¡¿Qué es esto, mis hijas están diciendo sus primeras palabras, para pelearse?! –Menciono muy frustrada Twilight, Discord chasquea para ponerse en medio de las pequeñas quitándoles el racimo de uvas a ambas gemelas. -¡Niñas, no deben comportarse así! –Indico Discord mientras cortaba el racimo en dos, quitándole las ramas a las uvas y dándole la misma cantidad a las dos. -¡¿Quién empezó esto?!_

 _-¡Yang! –Dijo la pequeña Ying señalando a su hermana, está la vio molesta, demostrando que tenía razón. –Ying… Mosa…chismosa._

 _-¡Estas pequeñas… están ya hablando! –Dijo Spike alegre mientras veía sus sobrinas. -¡¿Pueden decir tío Spike?!_

 _-Io…Spike. –Menciono alegremente Ying aplaudiendo, entonces hablo Yang pareciendo no querer quedarse atrás. –Lito... Spike._

 _-¡Queridas son unas genios! –Menciono Rarity poniéndose al lado de su novio dragón. -¡¿Saben quién soy verdad?! ¡Díganlo por favor!_

 _-¡Fabolosa… ia... Rarity! -Dijeron riendo las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo. -¡Si, estas niñas saben lo que es la calidad!_

 _-¡Qué bien niñas, ya saben usar palabras, aunque no deberían pelearse por la comida! –Menciono Twilight mientras le brillaban mucho los ojos. -¡Ahora digan quien soy, ya lo saben!_

 _-¡No, primero díganmelo a mí, a mí! –dijo Discord poniendo una cara como la de Twi, causándole escalofríos a los adultos, entonces la dos gemelas dijeron algo, que definitivamente no esperaban ninguno de los padres._

 _-¡Cerebrito!_

 _-¡Cosa!_

 _Dijeron al mismo tiempo Yang y Ying respectivamente diciendo los apodos de sus padres, traumando mucho a estos. -¡Discord, esto es tu culpa!_

 _-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Crees que me gusta que me digan cosa?! –Ya iban a empezar a pelear Twilight y Discord por como los llamaron las gemelas, pero estas se empezaron a reír y hablaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo. -¡Mami y papi, mami y papi!_

 _-¡Ay niñas, nos van a matar con sus jueguitos! –Menciono Discord cargando a Ying, igual Twilight levita a Yang para cargarla también. –Parece ser que te pareces un poco a tu hermana menor Yang, estoy tan contenta, para celebrar su papi le hará la papilla que les gusta._

 _-Por supuesto mí querida Twilight. –Entonces la familia fue rumbo a la cocina, cuando pasaron al lado de los consejeros Ying señalando les dijo también sus apodos. –Momia… oruga… hablador. -E igual Yang lo hizo, pero con los apodos que le pusieron su madres y tíos. –sombelo ridículo… serpiente… salvaje olador._

 _-Ahora si la vida en este lugar se volvió más interesante. –Señalo Equidna cubriéndose el rostro con su mano._

 _-Chocolates, quiero chocolates. –Decía Ying revolviendo la habitación de sus padres buscando su golosina favorita junto con Yang, ella podía aparecerlos, pero no eran tan sabrosos como los que le daban sus padres, ya las gemelas habían cumplido cuatro años y medio. -¿Donde los guardan? Mis padres son muy envidiosos._

 _-Ying de verdad no deberías hacer esto, mis padres los guardan por un motivo, no quieren que nos enfermemos del estómago, además te van a regañar por entrar a su cuarto y sacar todo de lugar cuando regresen de practicar. -Menciono Yang viendo de reojo a su hermana, parecía que no la podía enfocar bien. –Ya cálmate y arregla todo este relajo que hiciste._

 _-De verdad te comportas como una anciana Yang, intenta relajarte, yo sé que a ti también te gustan esos chocolates, por eso intentas aparecerlos cuando apareces más comida después de que terminas de comer, pero al igual que yo no puedes, ¿los harán con un hechizo?_

 _-No creo hermana, mi padre dice que los mejores cocineros unicornios solo usan sus poderes para ayudarse al cocinar, no apareciendo las cosas de la nada, por eso los chocolates que aparecemos no saben bien._

 _-Me choca cuando tienes razón. –Dijo Ying con una mueca revisando los cajones de arriba, mientras refunfuñaba, entonces se calló por un momento. -¿Ying encontraste los chocolates? ¡No seas mala, dame algunos!_

 _-No Yang… no encontré los chocolates… encontré otra cosa… -Menciono Ying retrocediendo muy lentamente, saliendo del cajón una mini Rarity. -Vaya, sí que son intrépidas pequeñas, meterse en el cuarto de sus padres intentando robarse sus golosinas, ese no es el comportamiento de una dama… aunque yo hacía lo mismo a su edad._

 _-¿Quién está hablando contigo Ying, una rata blanca? –Pregunto Yang tratando de reconocer esa figura, haciendo que su hermana se extrañara. –Pensé que los únicos seres vivos de este mundo éramos nosotros._

 _-¡¿RATA?! -Se quejó Rarity mientras se le hinchaba una vena en su frente, Ying se Tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse a carcajadas sueltas. -¡¿ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO A TU MADRINA CON UNA HORRIBLE RATA YANG?!_

 _-¿Tía Rarity? –Menciono Yang volando a donde estaba su hermana y madrina, ya estando más cerca la reconoció. -¡Tía perdón, es que por el tamaño creí que eras una rata gorda!_

 _-¡¿ADEMÁS DE DECIRME RATA TAMBIÉN ME DICES GORDA YANG?! –Dijo más molesta Rarity recuperando su tamaño normal, Ying ya no pudo contenerse y se carcajeo mucho apenando a su hermana mayor. -¡Esto es tan chistoso, tengo que contárselos a mis papis!_

 _-No sé de qué te ríes Ying, tú tampoco me tienes nada contenta, ¿de verdad querías robar esos chocolates? ese no es el ejemplo que les dan sus padres_

 _-Lo sé tía "Rat-rity", perdón, es que son muy ricos. –Respondió aun riéndose y burlándose Ying, Rarity entendió el apodo y la vio muy seria, la pequeña vio eso y se calmó, noto que se equivocó. –Disculpa tía, es como te nombro Yang… pensé que solo yo y mi papi podíamos apodos._

 _-Acepto tus disculpas Ying, sé que los apodos que pones no son para menospreciar a los demás, ahora arregla este desorden, y también se lo diré a tus padres para que les pongan el castigo adecuado a ambas._

 _-Si tía. –Menciono tristemente Ying empezando a usar su cuerno para acomodar lo mejor posible lo que desordeno. –Ying deja te ayudo, si las dos nos unimos terminaremos más rápido._

 _-No Yang, este relajo lo hizo tu hermana, ella debe componerlo. –Indico la modista sentándose al lado de Yang. -¿Ahijada te sientes bien, no has tenido algún problema?_

 _-No madrina, solo te confundí con una rata por la luz._

 _-Comprendo Yang, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo? –Entonces la modista apareció una caja con muchos cristales multicolor. -Estos cristales distorsionan la realidad, veraz muchas cosas muy graciosas._

 _-Tía creo que este juego lo disfrutaría mejor mi hermana, a mí me gusta más leer._

 _-No Yang, cuando termine podrá jugar, y tú debes hacer otra cosa que solo leer y dibujar, veras que esto es muy interesante. –Entonces puso un cristal sobre los ojos de Yang. -¡Es cierto tía, Ying parece estar hecha de vidrio!_

 _-Así se vería ella si fuera un pony de cristal cielo, ahora usemos otro. –Entonces levito otro cristal, ahora se veía como una pony ya adulta. –Vaya Ying se ve tan bonita como mi mami._

 _-Seguro tú también serás bonita Yang, recuerda que son tu madre y hermana. –Comento la modista mientras cambiaba el cristal, ahora su hermana tenía cuerpo anormalmente largo. -¡Que chistoso, ahora se ve como mi padre!_

 _-¿Tú crees que tu papá se ve raro y chistoso Yang?_

 _-No tía, dije que Ying se veía chistosa así, ya que su cuerpo se hizo largo y no estoy acostumbrada a verla así, además mi madre nos ha enseñado que la apariencia física no es donde debemos fijarnos para juzgar a los demás, que el interior es lo cuenta, como por ejemplo la Sra. Equidna, ella es la más rara del grupo pero de verdad ella es una gran "pony"._

 _-Tus padres te han enseñado muy bien ahijada (y no me sorprende que consideres más rara a Equidna que a tu papá), ahora sigamos jugando, ¿Ahora como ves a Ying con este cristal?_

 _-Tía… con este cristal veo a Ying más borrosa de lo normal –Dijo Yang tratando de forzar su vista. –La veo peor que una mancha de leche derramada._

 _-Supongo que este cristal no funciona nena, ahora probemos con este. –Dijo Rarity cambiando el cristal, entonces Yang noto una diferencia. -¡Oye, como que veo a mi hermana más clara que nunca, pero algo desenfocada, como si estuviera en grasa!_

 _-¿En grasa? Talvez… si combinamos este cristal con el que estas usando… -Entonces levito Rarity otro cristal poniéndolo enfrente del primero. -¿Como está la imagen de tu hermana, mejor o peor?_

 _-¡Peor! -Indico Yang, entonces Rarity quita ese cristal y pone otro. -¿Y ahora, mejor o peor?_

 _-Mejor tía, aunque tengo que cerrar un ojo para verla bien._

 _-Vaya situación hija. Entonces abre ese ojo y tapate el otro con tu casco… garra.-Así lo hizo la potranca sin quejarse o preguntando porque, Rarity puso el primer cristal con el que empezó todo eso sobre ese ojo. -¿Ves con ese cristal igual que en tu otro ojo cielo?_

 _-No tía, parece ser que veo más claro con este que con mi ojo rojo… espera un momento tía, estos últimos cristales no son para ver imágenes falsas ¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

 _-Yang, sé que esto no te va gustar oírlo, ya que te escuche cuando te burlaste de mí… cuando estaba cosiendo… y me puse mis anteojos._

 _-¡¿Tía Rarity, que me quieres decir con esto?!_

 _-Lo que tú ya dedujiste Yang… te estaba haciendo un examen de la vista, necesitas lentes._

 _-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO TÍA, YO NO NECESITO LENTES COMO TU O STARSWIRL, MI VISTA ESTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN! –Grito Yang muy enojada dando media vuelta para irse, pero su hermana menor ya se había puesto en la puerta para impedirlo. –Yang… mi tía tienes razón, no ves bien, te pegas mucho a tus libros de lectura y de iluminar, cuando jugamos con mi pelota la intentaste patear y fallaste, y la bola te la lance lentamente._

 _-¡¿Tú también me estas intentando fastidiar Ying?! – Indico Yang empezando a llorar. -¡Yo voy a usar lentes para que me digas unos de tus apodos, ya es suficiente con que me digas nerd y braini para que incluyamos a la lista cuatro lámparas u ojos de botella!_

 _-¿Por eso no quieres usar lentes Yang, por los apodos que pongo? –Pregunto Ying viéndose enojada, Yang esperaba que ella empezara una discusión, pero lo que hizo fue bajar sus orejas y empezar a llorar. -¡Yang perdóname, no sabía que no te gustaban que te llamen por apodos, yo no quería humillarte, soy muy mala hermana, por mi culpa no quieres usar lentes, por mi culpa no ves bien, soy una pobre estúpida y retardada por no darme cuenta, mi pinche cerebro no funciona bien! –Entonces Ying se fue corriendo mientras lloraba mucho, dejando a su hermana mayor impactada. –Ying…espera… tú no… tienes la culpa…_

 _-Yang ¿Ves lo que paso? -Comento Rarity abrazando a su sobrina. -Ying pone apodos, pero no lo hace para humillar como dijo, ella es muy inocente y no sabe que puede ser muy cruel a veces, pero como te llama a ti no, cuando te llama nerd o braini lo dice con admiración sincera, ella cree que es tonta ya que se compara contigo._

 _-Pero tía, que yo aprenda más rápido que ella no quiere decir que Ying no aprenda a un ritmo normal, yo no quiero que mi hermanita se crea tonta, no lo es, es muy inteligente, pero… se compara conmigo y con mis padres que somos más listos que el promedio, debe ser una enorme loza para ella, ella cree que tiene un problema con su inteligencia y no… no como yo, yo soy la que es tonta realmente, me preocupo si tengo que usar gafas y si me dicen un tonto apodo, mientras ella se insulta sola y se menosprecia._

 _-Lo sé pequeña Yang, tus papás le han dicho que ella no es tonta, pero tu hermana no lo cree, creo que Ying debe escucharlo de alguien muy especial y querida para ella._

 _-Creo… que ya sé a quién te refieres tía, pero creo que "ella" necesita hacer algo antes. –Indico Yang viéndose muy apenada por lo que paso, entonces Rarity sonríe levitando sus cristales._

 _Ying sollozaba desconsoladamente en donde su madre lloraba también hace años, levito un libro que tomo cuando salió de su casa, lo abrió y para ella solo noto garabatos en las hojas sin saber que significaba esos símbolos, entonces cerro bruscamente el libro y lo aventó lejos. -¡ERES ESTÚPIDA YING, COMO NO PUEDES SABER LEER, SI TU HERMANA MAYOR LO HACE DESDE LOS TRES AÑOS, A LA QUE PONES APODOS Y POR ESO NO QUIERE USAR LENTES PARA QUE YA NO LA HUMILLE, DE VERDAD NO MEREZCO SER SU FAMILIA POR TONTA!_

 _-No digas eso hermanita, tú no eres tonta, ya no te menosprecies. –Comento Yang llegando al lado de su hermana y poniéndose detrás de ella. –Por lo que me han dicho mis padres, tienes el conocimiento de una pony de cinco años, y tienes cuatro y medio._

 _-¡Mientes Yang, tú ya sabes leer y escribir, y yo soy una idiota que apenas sabe que las vocales son a, e, i, o, u!_

 _-Eso demuestra mi punto, no te sabrías las vocales hermana, apuesto que ya sabes reconocerlas escritas, muy pronto mi madre te enseñara las consonantes y así podrás aprender a escribir y a leer, no sufras._

 _-¡Yang discúlpame, por mi culpa no avanzas lo que debes con tus estudios, mi bromas y apodos te distraen y molestan, seguro ya sabrías mucho más, soy como un lastre, pero descuida ya no te molestare, desde hoy voy a andar sola….! –No terminaba su oración Ying cuando Yang la abraza muy fuerte empezando a llorar ella también. -¡No hermanita, no hagas eso, yo sé que te digo que me dejes sola, pero no siempre, somos las únicas potrancas aquí, no solo eres mi hermana, eres mi mejor amiga, no me abandones, me aburriría mucho sin ti!_

 _-¿De verdad te aburrirías sin mi Yang?_

 _-¡Claro Ying, ya que tú eres más inteligente que yo!_

 _-No tienes que ser sarcástica Yang, yo ya sé que soy estu…_

 _-¡No te digas esa palabra nunca más Ying! –Menciono Yang limpiándole las lágrimas de Ying con su garra. -¡Eres más inteligente que yo emocionalmente, inventas juegos que no solo a mí, sino que a toda nuestra familia les gustan, ya que piensas muy bien en gusto de todos, si hubiera más niños aquí seguro tu serias la amiga de la gran mayoría si no es que de todos, incluso creo que si alguien te molestara, por como eres, seguro terminaría siendo tu amigo también!_

 _-Yang… no sabía que necesitaba oírte decir esto… gracias._

 _-No hay de que hermana, pero entiende esto, que mi inteligencia "lógica" sea mayor que la tuya no quiere decir que tú no tengas, cada una va a su único ritmo, yo llevo un sistema y tu… bueno solo eres tú, por eso a partir de ahora cuando necesites ayuda me la puedes pedir, y si está en mi capacidad ayudarte de inmediato lo hare, igual yo te pido que tú me ayudes._

 _-¿Ayudarte, en qué? Si tú eres una genio._

 _-Tú también lo eres Ying, pero no en lo mismo, tú eres una genio con tus buenos sentimientos y sabes cómo expresarlos bien, mientras yo soy muy antipática, me intereso más por mis libros que por lo demás y sé que eso está mal, por ser así te hice sufrir hace un momento, debí avisarte desde que me dijiste nerd que no me gustan los sobrenombres._

 _-No Yang, por decirte apodos reaccionaste mal, discúlpame, ya no te diré ni un apodo._

 _-Descuida, la verdad… de vez en cuando puedes decírmelos, yo sé que son de cariño, como cuando mi padre le dice "cerebrito" a mi madre, o cuando ella le dice "cosita"._

 _-Yang, ya te dije que nunca lo volveré a hacer. –Menciono Ying volteando a ver a su hermana mayor, ya que todo este tiempo solo veía al frente, Se sorprendió al verla, Estaba llevando unos grandes lentes. –Hermana…_

 _-Estos lentes son buenos, ahora si defino tu cara Ying, necesitas lavártela ya que lloraste mucho, ¿ahora qué piensas de mi nuevo look? –Pregunto Yang con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos, Ying de inmediato se tapó el hocico con sus garras, parecía que no quería soltar las palabras. –Vamos Ying, sé que quieres decirlo, hazlo. –Menciono Yang viendo tiernamente a su hermana, esta solo negó con su cabeza. –Anda, ya dije que no me molestare, es más yo te ayudo, solo di cuatro…_

 _-… Ojos… Yang cuatro ojos. –Dijo Ying mientras trataba de no reírse, entonces Yang le quito su garra de la boca de su hermana, entonces ella se empezó a reír completamente descompuesta. -¡De verdad te vez muy bien cuatro ojos, esos lentes resaltan que eres muy bonita!_

 _-Muchas gracias… "payasita" –Dijo Yang poniéndole un apodo a Ying, esta se calmó al escucharla, pero después de un momento se empezó a reír más fuerte que antes. -¡Payasita, ese apodo me queda a la perfección, gracias Yang!_

 _-De nada hermanita aunque solo lo usare en vez en cuando, ahora hay que regresar a casa, nuestros papás ya debieron volver y tengo hambre, ya que no encontramos esos tontos chocolates._

 _-Dirás que yo no los encontré Yang, ahora que vez mejor tú los buscaras a la próxima. -Dijo Ying parándose y empezando a trotar al lado de Yang. –Está bien, pero te advierto que si nos descubren te echare la culpa a ti._

 _-Ya me lo temía, pero la verdad no me importa. –Respondió Ying rodando los ojos, pero notándose feliz._

 _-¡Bienvenidos a este espectáculo de magia por su aniversario de bodas padres, y por el compromiso de mi tío Spike y mi tía Rarity! -Se presentó una Yang de casi siete años en un pequeño escenario, vestida como maga de las Pegasus, mientras sus padres y tíos aplaudían desde la mesa de la casa. -¡Verán trucos nunca antes visto por un pony, un dragón o un draconequs, tal vez vistos por grifo, no podría afirmarlo!_

 _-¡Bien Yang, muéstranos que tienes! –Menciono Spike, mientras Rarity rechiflaba. –¡Por supuesto mi noble público, empezare transformando objetos cotidianos en maravillas, asistente por favor necesito mis utensilios!_

 _-Yo te voy a dar tus utensilios Yang -Decía entre dientes Ying, llevando un carrito donde su hermana tenía sus cosas de magia, prácticamente la obligo a hacer eso por ser mayor, incluso hizo que se vistiera como asistente, notándose que ella no le gustaba vestirse así. –Aquí tiene "Yang la sabia"._

 _-¡Muchas gracias mi noble asistente! –Dijo Yang abriendo los brazos mientras Ying sonreía muy falsamente. -¡Ahora transformare este carbón en un pedazo de pastel!_

 _-Me dijiste que ambas haríamos la presentación juntas Yang. –Se quejó Ying aun sonriendo sarcásticamente. –Esto no es lo que ensayamos juntas._

 _-Ahora no es el momento Ying. –Respondió su hermana también sonriendo entre dientes. –Ya habíamos quedado que esto iba a ser magia seria, no necesitamos tus chistecitos._

 _-¿Quedamos? Más bien tú me manipulaste para hacer lo que tú quieres, dijiste que esto debía ser muy formal y me lo creí, ya que me dijiste que estaría en el escenario a tu lado, pero no como tú "tráeme esto"._

 _-Ya te dije que después lo discutimos. –Dijo Yang muy tajantemente mientras ponía el pedazo de carbón en su sombrero, chasquea los dedos y saca un pedazo de pastel. -¡Y aquí tenemos lo prometido, un pedazo de pastel completamente comestible! –Entonces se lo entrega a su padre. -¡Puedes comerlo sin ningún problema!_

 _(Ya veremos qué tan comestible es) Pensó Ying haciendo brillar su cuerno sin que lo notaran los demás. –Gracias hija se ve que es…- dijo Discord mientras toma pedazo con la cuchara, pero al morderlo el suave pan se convirtió de nuevo en pedazo duro de carbón. -¡Una porquería!_

 _-¡¿Que?! ¡Esto no debió pasar! –Indico Yang tomando el pastel, lo sintió con las garras y lo olfateo, era todavía un pastel, pero al ponerse un pedazo y empezando a masticarlo se convirtió en carbón también. -¡Me lleva, creo que me rompí un diente!_

 _-Hermana seguramente no te concentraste bien. –Dijo Ying de una manera muy hipócrita. –Fue un error, no siempre puedes ser la maga perfecta._

 _-Comprendo. –Dijo Yang con mucha suspicacia viendo a Ying. –Solo fue un pequeño error, mejor continuamos con la presentación. –Entonces Yang se pone de nuevo en el escenario. -En unos momentos continuare mi presentación mágica apareciendo el relato de los elementos contra Nightmare Moon._

 _-De verdad solo tú puedes hacer una presentación de magia se vuelva una clase Yang, de verdad eres súper aburrida. –Se quejó de nuevo Ying, entonces su hermana la ve molesta. -¡Si no te gustan mis trucos de magia entonces puedes irte Ying!_

 _-¿En serio puedo irme? ¡Gracias hermana mayor! –Entonces Ying vuela y sale por la ventana, haciendo que Yang casi hiciera una rabieta, pero pudo controlarse. –Lamento esto mi público, tendré que hacer el resto de la presentación sin mi "amable" asistente._

 _-Está bien hija, tú continua. (No debiste obligar a tu hermana a hacer esto, debieron presentarse las dos juntas haciendo lo que a ambas les gusta, no solo lo tuyo Yang) –Dijo Twilight comprendiendo el enojo de Ying, entonces Yang chasquea apareciendo imágenes holográficas en el aire. –Muy bien, hace ya muchas lunas la venerable Princesa Celestia vivía en paz con su inmadura hermana menor la princesa Luna. –Todos notaron que Yang iba a usar a Luna para quejarse de Ying comparándolas. –Hija, Luna no era inmadura, solo se sintió algo triste por…_

 _-Claro que era inmadura padre, se dejó corromper muy fácil, si hubiera sido como es su gran hermana no le habría pasado esto, ahora déjame seguir con la historia._

 _-Por la luz, no puedo creer lo que oigo, influyeron más cosas ahijada, que provocaron que la princesa Luna se volviera Nightmare Moon, cosas que me pasaron a mí. – Comento Rarity pero vio que Yang no la tomo en cuento porque no la oyó o no le quiso poner atención, seguramente lo segundo, siguió la historia al pie de la letra sin cambiar ni un detalle, a excepción de los eventos graciosos que le ocurrieron a Twilight cuando llego a Ponyville, según porque no eran de relevancia para ella, haciendo esta una historia aburridísima, si hubiera podido habría sacado a Pinkie de la historia, (definitivamente debes ser más alegre Yang, parece que estoy atrapada en un documental, ya ni yo hago esto) Pensó Twilight a punto de dormirse, continuo después de la aparición de Nightmare Moon en el pueblo, como sus amigas la siguieron al bosque Everfree, cuando llegaron a la parte de las pruebas, se despertaron todos de su letargo, esperaban que Yang contaran la cosas como fueron por lo menos, pero Yang hizo algo muy diferente, empezó a comentar los eventos como si fueran un tratado de filosofía, analizando cada detalle de la personalidad de las mane 6 y como habían llegado a ser así, (esto no es posible, ni Twilight hace esto) pensó Discord cubriéndose el rostro, quien sabe cómo lo hizo pero la parte de la risa quedo como lo más aburrido de toda esa historia, ya que se puso a analizar a Pinkie como si fuera Sigmare Freud analizando su niñez en Incluso a "Pinkie Amena", entonces después de un rato casi a punto de dormirse llegaron a la parte dónde Twilight se enfrentaba a Nightmare Moon. (Gracias reina Faust, ya vamos a terminar) pensó Spike tratando de no caer en coma, Yang empezó a analizar a Nightmare Moon. -…esta yegua se dejó llevar por los celos a la gran princesa Celestia, no tuvo la fuerza mental para no hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…_

 _-De nuevo estas comparando a Luna con Ying hija, por eso seguramente se fue tu hermana. –Menciono ya molesta Twilight por las comparaciones de Yang. –No todo es blanco y negro, Luna sufrió mucho y Celestia no se dio cuenta por su egocentrismo ¿Qué pasaría si tú estuvieras en su lugar, que fueras más débil que Ying por ejemplo?_

 _-Eso no es posible madre, yo soy la mayor. –Dijo Altaneramente Yang, Twilight se llevó los dos cascos a la cara, entonces iba a mostrar el enfrentamiento de su madre contra Nightmare, en momento justo de que iba tele transportarse la unicornio la imagen no hizo eso, la Twilight holográfica saco de la nada un pastel arrojándoselo en el rostro de la alicornio oscura. -¡Endúlzate la vida Nightmare!_

 _-Mmmhh, chocolate. -Dijo Nightmare Moon lamiéndose el pastel de la cara, Yang veía toda confundida lo que estaba pasando sin poder reaccionar. –A pesar de darme un gran regalo Twilight no puedo dejarte los elementos._

 _-Vamos chispa… chispa… -Decía Twilight Tratando de activar los elementos. -¿Tienes unos cerillos o un encendedor Nightmare?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! –Se quejó horrible Yang, entonces empezó a chasquear desesperada para terminar con eso, pero la imagen no desaparecía, si no que se volvía más surrealista, ahora Twilight estaba vestida como psiquiatra mientras que Nightmare Moon estaba en el diván. –Ahora cuéntame de tu niñez Moon, ¿odiabas a tus padres?_

 _-La verdad no, a los que odio son a los padres de usted._

 _-Demasiada información. –Menciono Twilight anotando sus conclusiones. -¿Cómo es la relación con tu hermana Celestia?_

 _-Muy complicada, era tan estirada de joven, creyéndose la gran cosa, yo sabía que era mejor en la magia, de verdad le tenía envidia, pero lo soportaba gracias a mis padres, ellos me decían que era especial a mi estilo y yo lo creí, de verdad quería creerlo, pero después murieron dejándome sola con mi hermana, yo adoro en serio a mi hermana, pero el problema es que tan engreída, piensa que por ser mayor por unos minutos es mejor, yo sé que es mejor no tiene que recordármelo cada vez que puede, de verdad quisiera ser como ella pero no puedo, nuestras formas de ser son muy distintas, pero aun así la quiero mucho a pesar de que siempre me convence de que haga cosas que van contra mi forma de ser._

 _-Un momento, así no es Nightmare Moon, es más ni siquiera es como la princesa Luna. -Dijo Yang empezando a analizar a su "personaje animado", entonces se puso roja como tetera. -¡¿YING ERES TU?!_

 _-Te tardaste mucho hermana, debiste darte cuenta desde el pastelazo. –Mencionó Nightmare Moon, transformándose a su apariencia real, Ying. –Es que estaba tan aburrido lo que hacías, que yo tuve que darle interés con mi magia._

 _-¡Ying, como te atreves a arruinar mi presentación!- Dijo Yang tratando de agarrar la pequeña imagen de su hermana, pero no pudo. -¡¿Qué corrales pasa?!_

 _-Vamos Yang, tú conoces esto, es el "método Gabor", no me puedes agarrar así, tienes que convertirte en una imagen como yo, o podrías esperar a que yo vuelva a la normalidad… -Rápidamente Yang chasquea volviéndose una imagen como su hermana. -¡Estás loca si crees que voy a esperar a que vuelvas a la tu forma normal Ying!_

 _-Ay no. –Dijo Ying empezando a huir, seguida por Yang muy de cerca, a punto de agarrarla Ying hace con su magia unas cajas sorpresas, dejándoselas a medio camino. –Vamos Yang, abre las cajas, seguro tienen cosas muy interesantes._

 _-¡No soy tonta Ying, sé que adentro tienen alguno de truquitos, ahora estoy concentrada en agarrarte!_

 _-Vamos hermana mayor, sé que eres muy curiosa y sabes bien que muchas veces ni yo sé lo que hago, podría tener una tarta con truco, o nada, o algunos de tus libros…_

 _-¡Mis libros, NO! –Entonces Yang va e imprudentemente cae en la trampa y abre la caja, explotándole confeti y serpentinas en la cara, haciendo que Ying se riera a carcajadas, Yang parecía molesta, pero empezó a sonreír un poco. –Interesante, usaste mi punto débil hermana, entonces no me dejas otra opción, voy a tener que usar los tuyos. –Menciono Yang chasqueando sus garras, entonces Ying sintió un escalofrío y giro para atrás, había una imagen perfecta de Starswirl. –Muy bien jovencita, es hora de tu lección de historia matemática biológica._

 _-¡No, por Celestia no! –Empezó Ying a escapar de la imagen del mago, porque ella creía que era real, Yang pudo copiar muy bien el aura del hechicero, hizo brillar su cuerno desapareciendo y volviendo a su cuarto y al de su hermana. –Fiu, de la que me salve. –Se dijo la potranca yendo su cama a recostarse, pero de detrás del colchón salto Starswirl. -¡¿CUÁL ES LA RAÍZ CUADRADA DE 145,541 YING?_

 _-¡AAAAHHHH! -Bufo espantada Ying tropezándose con una pelota haciendo giros saliendo de su habitación, regresando al holograma, todo había sido una Ilusión de Yang. –Esto no es cierto…_

 _-Claro que es cierto Ying. –Indico burlonamente Yang. –Esto te enseñara a no meterte en los hechizos de los demás. –Entonces a Yang le tocan el hombro y esta tontamente voltea, recibiendo seis pastelazos seguidos, cortesía de los hologramas de los elementos. –Y a ti esto te enseñara a no ponerte tan pesada con tus relatos Yang, no es un tratado de historia, se suponía que era una obra de la primera aventura de mamá con sus amigas. -Entonces las pequeñas se miraron molestas, pero de a poco empezaron a sonreír, entonces ambas empezaron a reír muy fuerte mientras se abrazaban. -¡Tienes razón hermanita, discúlpame por no incluir tus locas y graciosas ideas en la representación!_

 _-¡Y tú discúlpame por interferir en tu hechizo del pastel y en tu historia, no quería romperles los dientes!_

 _-¡Descuida, sé que no querías lastimar a nadie, y la verdad el diente ya estaba flojo!_

 _-Ya es suficiente niñas. –Menciono Twilight usando el método Gabor en ella. -Esta magia necesita mucha energía, así que será mejor que dejen de usarla ya que son muy jóvenes. –Las gemelas asintieron, entonces las ponys destellaron y de inmediato volvieron a su estado natural. –Me da gusto que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, ahora cualquier acto que planeen consideren la opinión de su hermana o cualquier otro, y no vayan a sabotearse, por cierto, gracias a su gran espectáculo no solo tendremos dos, si no tres celebraciones._

 _-¿Tres celebraciones madre? -Se preguntó Yang mientras guardaba sus cosas que uso en la presentación. –No entiendo._

 _-Es simple sobrina, vamos a celebrar el aniversario de sus padres, mi compromiso con Rarity… y la cutiefiesta de ambas._

 _-¿Cutiefiesta, que es eso? -Pregunto Ying muy extrañada, Yang de inmediato volteo a ver el flanco de su hermana menor. –Ying… mira tú flanco… tienes tu cutie mark._

 _-¿Mi cutie qué? -Menciono Ying volteando a ver a su costado, notando la marca de unas explosiones de fuegos artificiales tras de un símbolo del ying. –Tengo una marca… como mi mamá, mi tía, el hablador y la momia… y como la tiene Yang._

 _-¿Que yo… tengo una? – Menciono Yang volteando a ver con una gran sonrisa, noto su marca de una aureola boreal detrás del símbolo del yang, empezó a brincar en todas partes como si fuera bola de pinball. -¡SI TENGO MI CUTIE MARK, TENGO MI CUTIE MARK, PENSÉ QUE NO LA TENDRÍAMOS POR SER HIJAS DE MI PADRE!_

 _-No entiendo, ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada Yang? –Pregunto aún más extrañada Ying, -Solo nos salieron unos dibujitos en nuestros flancos, y no sé si sirvan para algo._

 _-Ay hija, se nota que cuando Twilight les enseño sobre esto estabas dormida o jugando con tus lápices. –Señalo Discord cargando a su hija menor. –Una cutie mark es la representación del talento especial de cada pony, esta aparece cuando ese pony define lo que le gusta más que nada, por ejemplo a tu madre le apareció cuando aprobó con éxito su examen de magia, dándose cuenta que le encanta eso, a la costurera cuando uso las gemas que encontró para crear algo hermoso con sus tejidos, a tu hermana dándonos esa presentación con sus imágenes holográficas poniéndole mucho esfuerzo, y la tuya… sorprendiéndonos con algo muy gracioso._

 _-¿Entonces la cutie mark definen a los ponys con su manera de ser?_

 _-No hija, es al revés, tú defines tu cutie mark, no ella a ti, a ti te gusta mucho reír y compartir tu alegría como si fuera una explosión, al esforzarte para que nos divirtiéramos apareció, como a Yang le apareció cuando nos hizo su presentación._

 _-Wow, entiendo, entonces por eso mi hermana esta tan contenta con ella. –Dijo Ying viendo su costado, entonces empezó a sonreír ella también, entonces se puso a volar muy alegre. -¡Y ahora sé que yo también estoy igual que Yang, me gusta tener mi cutie mark, voy ser la mejor comediante de Equestria!_

 _-Si hija, sigue tu sueño, seguro lo lograras. -Menciono Twilight yendo a abrazar a Ying. –Vamos Yang, deja de rebotar y dale a tus padres un gran abrazo._

 _-¡Si mamá! –Entonces Yang vuela y se abraza con sus padres y hermana, sonriendo los cuatro. -¿Madre notaste cuando nos aparecieron nuestras marcas a Ying y a mí?_

 _-Sip._

 _-¿Entonces podrías decirnos quien la obtuvo primero?_

 _-Nop. –Respondió Twilight. –Esto no es una competencia Yang, ya que las obtuvieron ambas ayudándose entre sí._

 _-Pero mamá…_

 _-Sin peros hija, si ustedes no se dieron cuenta en estar concentradas en su enfrentamiento yo no les voy a decir._

 _-¿Pero tú si nos dirás verdad papi? –Pregunto Ying poniendo su cara de cachorrito, Igual Yang la puso viendo a su padre, Discord suspiro. –Por favor hijas, por más que pongan ese rostro tan adorable yo no se los diré, me gusta el caos pero no cuando se pelean entre ustedes, así que concuerdo con su madre, ya las tienen y es lo único que necesitan._

 _-E igual no se los diremos sobrina, respetaremos el deseo de sus padres. –Comento Rarity mientras iba saliendo con Spike. –Por eso no traten de convencernos, a pesar de ser 100% adorables cuando se ponen así, derretirían a todos nuestros amigos en Equestria_

 _-Demonios. –Se quejó Yang poniendo una mueca molesta, Ying solo bufo un poco, realmente a ella no le importaba eso._

 _Ya casi se habían cumplido 10 años de que los padres y tíos de Yang y Ying habían llegado a ese mundo, Yang estaba empacando varias cosas en dos pequeñas alforjas, mientras Ying cuidada a su pequeña prima Firebreather en su cuarto. -Yang si quieres te ayudo para empacar mis cosas._

 _-No hermana, esto no es tan difícil, tú sigue cuidando a nuestra prima. –Rechazo educadamente Yang el ofrecimiento de Ying. –Bien, tenemos lo necesario en nuestras alforjas, las cosas grandes se las llevara mi padre. –Entonces ve la habitación sonriendo con nostalgia. –Pasamos muy buenos momentos aquí hermanita._

 _-No solo buenos momentos, también malos Yang, pero realmente fueron pocos. –Comento Ying poniéndose su alforja mientras levitaba su prima. –A pesar de ser un lugar tan solitario voy a extrañarlo, al fin y al cabo fue nuestra casa._

 _-Nuestra pequeña casa donde nacimos, donde nunca encontramos esos estúpidos chocolates._

 _-Cierto, me habría gustado por lo menos saber dónde los escondían para quitarme de la duda. –Dijo Ying a punto de agarrar y cargar a Firebreather, pero vio que esta empezó a gatear hacia donde se encontraba la ventana, se puso exactamente abajo, exhalo fuego quemando esa parte de la pared, descubriendo una cámara secreta, donde tomo una caja de esos chocolates empezándoselos a comer. -¡¿Es una clase de broma cruel, estuvieron guardando los estúpidos chocolates en nuestra habitación todo el tiempo?!_

 _-En el último lugar. –Menciono Yang muy frustrada llevándose su garra al rostro molesta, entonces las niñas se rieron de eso. –Supongo que tener un olfato de dragón le ayudo a Fire. –Entonces Ying levito a su prima a su lomo, mientras Yang le quita la caja dejándole el chocolate que estaba comiendo la bebé. –Vamos Ying._

 _-Te sigo hermana mayor. –Entonces salieron de su pequeño cuarto, pasaron por todas las habitaciones de la casa, cerrando las puertas, se quedaron un rato en la sala, suspiraron ambas al mismo tiempo y salieron, se quedaron viendo su casa por última vez, entonces ambas volaron a donde practicaban todos en un claro, Su familia ya se estaba despidiendo de los consejeros de Celestia. –Perdón por la demora, es que nos estábamos despidiendo de la casa, sé que suena muy raro, incluso viniendo de mi ese comentario._

 _-No tan raro jovencita, esa fue tú casa por mucho tiempo, así me sentí yo cuando Tia y los demás nos mudamos a Canterlot y yo ya era una adulta. –Señalo Equidna mientras abrazaba a las gemelas y al bebé. –Cuídense mucho mis lindas niñas, recuerden que quiero volverlas a ver y abrazar, y ambas traten de imitar un poco a su hermana, no sean tan extremas en su forma de ser._

 _-Igual usted cuídese Srta. Equidna. –Menciono Yang, las niñas voltearon a ver a Sword Wing, quien empezó a mover sus alas, igual lo hicieron las gemelas, al final los tres se rieron. –Recordaremos eso maestro Sword, ya vera que pronto volverá a surcar los cielos de Equestria._

 _-Pequeñas alicornios no olviden lo que le comente. –Señalo Starswirl dándole a ambas un libro sobre lo último que aprendieron Celestia y Luna con él. –Apóyense entre ambas, no cometan el error que tuvo Celestia con su hermana, si se hubiera sido más apegada a Luna Nightmare Moon nunca habría existido._

 _-Lo sabemos maestro, voy a apoyar en lo que pueda a Ying, como seguramente ella lo hará conmigo._

 _-Que seguramente será poco, ya que tú eres una genio Yang, y muy buena con tu magia. –Dijo Ying esto muy humildemente, ya había descubierto que era más fuerte en la magia que su hermana mayor, pero realmente no le interesaba presumir ya que no le veía el caso. –Ya vera que podremos liberarlos de aquí momia, solo deje que mi familia termine ese asunto pendiente._

 _-Como se lo comenté a sus padres y tíos Ying, liberarnos no es tan importante, denle prioridad al asunto de Dark Doll y sus heraldos, el joven alquimista atrapado dentro de el ya debe descansar en paz._

 _-Lo haremos como lo pide maestro. –Ying le hace una reverencia al viejo hechicero, igual lo hace Yang, entonces le entregan a Firebreather a Rarity, quien como Spike y sus padres ya traían sus capas de seda, la unicornio noto el chocolate que comía su hija y la caja que traía Yang, haciendo un comentario mordaz. –Mejor tarde que nunca sobrinas._

 _-La verdad los encontró Fire a la primera. –Menciono Yang muy avergonzada, entonces Twilight y Discord ponen enfrente de sus hijas. –Ya es hora Yang, muéstrame el hechizo que te enseñamos tu padre y yo._

 _-Si madre, permíteme un momento, ¿Ying que quieres ser, un Pegaso, un unicornio o un terrestre?_

 _-¡Mamá, papá, no entiendo porque tenemos que disfrazarnos, yo me gusto tal como soy! –Menciono molesta Ying, Discord le explica muy tranquilamente. –Sé que es chocante hija, pero es necesario, ustedes se parecen mucho a su madre y a mí, si alguno de los matones o el mismo Doll las ve sabrán inmediatamente de quienes son hijas, arruinando nuestro factor sorpresa y muy probablemente intentando lastimarlas o peor, pero si solo parecen ponys solo pensaran que son solo admiradoras de Twi._

 _-Está bien papi, lo entiendo. –Bufo resignándose Ying. –Yang conviérteme en un unicornio, espero no necesitar mis alas, y poder llevármela solo levitando._

 _-Sé que esto va a disminuir nuestros poderes hermana, pero no tanto, además creo que si intentamos hacer un gran truco el hechizo se romperá. –Comento Yang chasqueando las garras, Haciendo brillar a su hermana, convirtiéndola en un unicornio normal, levito su espejo para verse. –Bueno sigo siendo yo y conserve mi cutie mark, lo que no me gusto aparte de no tener alas es que mis ojos son de un solo color, negro._

 _-Recuerda que debemos parecer lo más comunes que podamos Ying, y la heterocromia no es común. –Dijo Chasqueando Yang aplicando el mismo hechizo brillando ella, transformándose en una pegaso con los ojos rojos. –Como a ti no te gusta no tener alas, yo me siento rara con sin mis cuernos y garras, por lo menos podre hacer mi magia con golpear al piso con mi casco, además de conservar mis habilidades telepáticas, así sabré si un pony tiene malas intenciones y podremos defendernos, ¿padre con esto podremos pasar por las alarmas de mi madre sin activarlas?_

 _-Claro mi querida Yang, recuerda que practicamos con un aparato más avanzado que armo mi linda cerebrito, esa magia no la reconoce, y no creo que haya cambiado la tecnología de allá mucho._

 _-Tu padre cosita tiene razón Yang, tu tía Sweetie lo confirmo cuando le pregunte, ya que Starlight y Trixie se dedicaron a hacer otro tipo de cosa para proteger a Equestria._

 _-Hablando de mi tía Sweetie, ¿le dijeron de nosotras? –Pregunto Ying. –No hija, solo le dijo Rarity que llevaríamos a dos potrancas muy especiales, al igual que tu quiero verles el rostro cuando sepan de quien son hijas, ¡Sera tan gracioso!_

 _-Te volviste muy sangroncita hermana, en fin, algo de Discord se te pego, como a él se le pego algo de tu seriedad –Comento Spike, después le da las ultimas indicaciones a sus sobrinas. –Bien niñas, nosotros vamos a buscar a tres heraldos para ver que no intenten nada raro, ya que uno debe estar llegando a Ponyville en este momento, por eso las dejaremos en el bosque Everfree en un claro donde practicaba Twi con Starlight, solo usen sus poderes si necesitan defenderse, más o menos en una hora pasara por el bosque un amigo mío, que era un buen potro y ahora debe ser un gran corcel por lo que me dijo Rares, un pony morado terrestre, él nuevo capitán protector de Ponyville, quien tiene cutie mark de espadas cruzadas y llevara un águila consigo, sabrán cual es el ave, traten de llamar su atención para que las encuentre y las lleve a Ponyville, ya mañana en el pueblo defiendan a todos los que puedan con sus poderes a tope contra los drones, pero no luchen contra los sicarios o su jefe, los adultos lo haremos._

 _-De acuerdo tío Spike, lo haremos como dices. –Menciono Yang, entonces también le sugirió otra cosa a Ying. –Ying trata de no ser tan extrema con tus bromas en Ponyville, apenas soportaban las bromas de mi padre, y tú a veces te pasas más que él._

 _-Voy a tratar hermana… es que estoy tan emocionada ¡habrá más ponys para hacerles mis bromas, casi no puedo esperar, además de conocer a nuestros otros tíos, a nuestros abuelos y mi otra prima! –Dijo Ying empezando a babear, su hermana la sacude para hacerla reaccionar. -¡Ya hermana, ya reaccione calma!_

 _-Recuerda qué soy tu hermana mayor Ying, y no solo eres mi hermanita, eres mi mejor amiga, por eso juro que pase lo que pase eso nunca cambiara._

 _-Eres demasiado sobreprotectora Yang. –Bufo Ying, pero Yang no le puso atención, entonces toda la familia se puso junta, Twilight, Rarity y Discord combinaron sus poderes y abrieron un portal. –Ya estamos listo para irnos, maestro Starswirl cuando tenga listo su espejo avísenos como lo planteamos, para que una está magia con un estatua haya en Equestria._

 _-Por supuesto princesa Twilight, cuídense mucho mis alumnos, que tengan mucho éxito._

 _-Y ustedes tengan la esperanza de que pronto volverán a una Equestria pacífica. –Señalo Twilight, todos agitaron sus cascos y garras para despedirse, entonces la familia cruzo el portal que los llevaría de nuevo a su hogar después de 10 años._

-¿Ahora entiendes porque Yang es tan sobreprotectora con Ying joven Illusion? –Pregunto tranquilamente Twilight, la pequeña siguió en silencio un momento, después respondió sinceramente. –Si maestra Twilight, además de que son gemelas, ellas eran las únicas potrancas en donde estaban, esto hizo que fueran más apegadas de lo que son los hermanos, incluso más que las Pie, por eso ella ve mi amistad con su hermana como un intento de robársela, pero Ying no es tan posesiva…

-Porque Yang se parece a mí mucho irónicamente. –Explico Discord. –Yo también cuando comencé a aprender de la amistad era demasiado posesivo y envidioso con Fluttershy, no podía verla con otra pony, Mientras Ying se parece a Twilight, es más abierta, siempre supo desde pequeña como respetar a su hermana además de admirarla mucho, le tiene envidia por ser más inteligente, pero a diferencia de Yang, Ying siempre nos lo conto.

-Pero su relación cambio cuando llegamos aquí, y era por demás obvio, dejaron de tener solo una amiga y una primita, ahora tienen más amigos y primos, y con alguno tenían que desarrollar más su amistad, en el caso de Ying es contigo Illusion mientras que Yang es con su prima Crystal. –Menciono Twilight viendo a las dos potrancas. –Yang por más que Ying haga amistades con alguien que comparta sus intereses no va dejar de ser tu hermana y esta no te la va a quitar, la única que puede hacer eso eres tú por tus aptitudes como te comento tu tío una vez, y tu Illusion sé que te cayo muy mal mi hija por su aptitud de "yo lo sé todo" pero tú empezaste insultándola, yo sé que ya no lo vez así y que ahora la vez como alguien con la que no quieres perder, pero pueden ser rivales sin llegar a ser violentas entre ustedes, sus contrapartes humanas ya saben eso y así es su rivalidad, nunca se pelearon a los golpes, aunque seguramente influyo que se conocían desde preescolar y por tener un pleito horrible frente a ellas, ellas no quieren lastimar a su Ying ya que la aman mucho y eso está arriba de sus diferencias, ¿Ustedes no aman a su hermanita así?

-¡Claro que yo amo mucho a mi hermana madre, a pesar de que me fastidie muchas veces es una buena pony! –Respondió de inmediato Yang, igual Illusion. -¡Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana su majestad, ya que ella fue muy buena conmigo a pesar de ser la pony más odiosa del mundo, le debo mi respeto!

-Entonces demuéstrenselo. –Dijo Apple Jack. –Vayan las dos juntas a su cuarto y discúlpense con ella al mismo tiempo. –Entonces las rivales se vieron por esa petición, ambas iban a negarse pero lo pensaron bien. –Nosotras empezamos este espectáculo Yang…

-Y por eso debemos terminarlo juntas Illusion, por eso Ying no ha aceptado nuestras disculpas, ambas herimos a nuestra hermana menor al mismo tiempo, por eso ambas debemos disculparnos.

-Y ambas deben disculparse entre sí, se lastimaron sin motivo, no son amigas pero pueden ser rivales ya que eso las ayuda a crecer, pero sin odiarse y bajando la intensidad, empiecen a respetarse por lo que son, dos excelentes estudiantes de magia. –Recomendó Trixie a las dos pequeñas, entonces Illusion le da el casco a Yang sinceramente. –Discúlpame Yang, aun me caes mal, pero ya no volveré a intentar golpearte.

-Igual yo Illusion, voy a superarte como siempre debió ser, con mis calificaciones y mi magia. –Respondió la princesa del orden dándole la garra a su rival. –Lo hare ya que se merece nuestra hermana Ying nuestro respeto, y tal vez así la podamos alcanzar.

-Por el amor que sentimos por nuestra hermana Ying lo hare. -Dijo Illusion, en ese momento unicornio y draconequs se dan un choque de garra y casco, sus padres notaron unas auras muy brillantes en ambas potrancas. –(Esto puede ser el inicio de una verdadera amistad entre ambas) Muy bien pequeñas, veo qué fueron sinceras, ahora vayan a disculparse con Ying, pero seguirán castigadas.

-Lo sabemos mamá AJ. –Señalo Illusion levantándose junto con Yang para ir al cuarto de Ying, los adultos notaron que no era necesario ir con ellas, las pequeñas llegaron y tocaron la puerta de Ying, está abrió la puerta. –Vaya son ustedes, ¿vinieron para pelearse en mi cara otra vez, o para mentirme de nuevo?

-No Ying, venimos a disculparnos contigo. –Contesto Yang rápidamente. –Tanto Illusion como yo sabemos que te hicimos mucho daño haciéndote perder tu concentración, de verdad siento haberte empujado a ese horrible lugar.

-Igual yo hermanita. –Illusion también se empezó a disculpar sinceramente. –Tanto Yang como yo no debimos pelearnos y lastimar a tu prima y a Bright, aunque no nos hubieras visto eso estaba muy mal, perdónanos por favor, te prometemos ambas que ya no haremos estas idioteces, lo juro por el amor que siento por mis madres y por ti.

-Yo también lo prometo hermana, y esta vez no son palabras al aire, es una promesa que cumpliré pase lo que pase, yo no quiero que nos separemos, pero entiendo que necesites tu espacio con tu amiga Illusion, lamento no haberme dado cuenta después de que regresaste del desierto.

-De igual forma yo respetare tu tiempo con tu hermana Ying, sé que por estar solas tanto tiempo se volvieron muy unidas, pero yo quiero crear un lazo contigo así de fuerte, pero respetando el que ya tienes con Yang.

Ying se quedó callada y cerró la puerta, haciendo que su hermana y amiga se entristecieran. –Creo… que ya dio su respuesta. -Dijo desconsoladamente la unicornio empezando a ir a la salida, mientras la princesa se quedó sentada llorando, entonces ambas desaparecen con un destello, apareciendo en el cuarto de Ying mientras esta abrazaba muy fuerte a ambas. –Claro que las perdono hermanas, las quiero mucho para no hacerlo, sé que su disculpa fue sincera, también discúlpenme a mí por quererlas desaparecer y volverme un monstruo.

-Te perdono hermanita, ya que nosotras fuimos la que te provocamos, tú no eres un monstruo, eres muy fuerte, casi como nuestros padres. –Explico Yang abrazando muy enérgicamente a su hermana. –Ya no seré tan engreída, tu sabias que eras más fuerte y no presumías, mientras yo te hecho en cara ser más lista muy discretamente, pero ya no más, ahora entiendo por qué te desfogas como lo haces, a partir de hoy te voy a ayudar como lo hace tu amiga.

-Igual te perdono Ying, las culpables fuimos nosotras, sobre todo yo que ya sabía que te cuesta trabajo controlar tu magia, voy a hablar con todos nuestros compañeros de la escuela para que ya no te vean feo y con temor, y ya no peleare con Yang, pero seguirá siendo mi rival pero la superare de una manera menos enfermiza. –Dijo determinada Illusion explicándole a su amiga, igual Yang le dice lo mismo. -Igual yo la superare así Ying, ya no lastimaremos a nadie, ni siquiera entre nosotras nos vamos a lastimar.

-Gracias Yang e Ilu. –Dijo Ying sonriendo, sentía que su hermana y amiga querían hacer las cosas bien. –Pero también deben disculparse con Crysti y Bright, los golpearon sin motivo cuando lo único que querían era que volvieran a pensar. -Entonces señalo a detrás de ella, Yang e Illusion vieron a los que golpearon jugando con sus figuras de acción, ellos los miraron muy recelosamente, la primera que se disculpo fue la unicornio. -Princesa Crystal, joven Bright lamento que quedaran en medio del estúpido pleito que tengo con Yang, ustedes solo querían calmarnos y los herimos sin motivo.

-Igual discúlpame prima, te lastime tu bello rostro, si no fuera por Radiant Hope te habría marcado de por vida, sé que no merezco tu perdón y el Bright pero aun así se los pido. –Dijo tristemente Yang, Crystal se le acerca y hace el amago de querer golpearla, Yang cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero le puso su casco sobre el hombro. –Mira Yang, si te perdono pero con condiciones, uno, ya no te pelees con Illusion, si lo haces esta vez no te voy agarrar, te voy a noquear, estoy segura que soy más fuerte físicamente que tú, dos por amor de los padres de Celestia y Luna madura, no pudo creer que Ying reaccione diferente y mucho mejor que tú, la molestaban en la escuela y lo máximo que les hacía a Illusion y sus dos amigos fue pintarlos e insultarlos, pero tú te fuiste a los golpes con ella, si te hubieran llevado al Golden Palm en lugar de Ying, en lugar de cuidarse entre ambas se habrían traicionado entre sí, sí reacciono mal ese día fue porque vio a dos de sus hermanas tratándose de matar, por tu hermana ya no hagas idioteces, ella no tiene la culpa de que tenga más magia que tú, como tú no tienes la culpa de ser más inteligente, aunque no lo demostraste ese día, y tú Illusion tienes 10 años, sé que te da envidia mi prima, ya que yo también se la tengo no solo por ser alicornio-draconequs, por varias cosas más. –Entonces Crystal mira su flanco en blanco. –Pero pelearme con ella no va hacer que obtenga lo que tiene, lo único que pasara será que amargue más, sinceramente Illusion me caes bien, y yo creo porque somos parecidas, pero si vuelves a lastimar a cualquiera de mis primas veras que me parezco mucho a mi madre cuando está enojada.

-No se preocupe princesa Crystal, ya nunca volveré a herir a su familia. –Indico Illusion dando una reverencia. –Y Bright discúlpame, sé que no somos amigos pero no debí darte una coz en el rostro.

-¡Ña, no hay problema Illusion! –Contesto Bright haciendo un gesto despreocupado. -Yo estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes por ser hijo del Rey Sombra, ya que varios estúpidos me intentan matar por eso, pero tú me sorprendiste y eres bastante fuerte para ser una unicornio, pasarías por una Apple muy fácilmente, si te perdono por la pequeña humillación, pero buscare la revancha, no puedo dejar que una niña sea más fuerte que yo.

-Acepto tu reto Bright, una Apple nunca retrocede y siempre cumple sus promesas. –Indico Illusion escupiendo su casco y esperando que Bright hiciera lo mismo, el potro lo hizo y se chocaron los cascos. –Entonces que así sea Bright.

-¡Yeup, asqueroso! –Se quejó Crystal al ver el saludo de los unicornios. -¡A Illusion se le pego el comportamiento de Apple Jack!

-¡Por eso Ilu es mi mejor amiga! –Dijo Ying, de inmediato hizo lo mismo que sus dos amigos, Los unicornios lo volvieron hacer junto con Ying, provocándole un asco peor a Crystal y a Yang. -Ahora que resolvimos nuestras diferencias, ¿No quieren jugar con nosotros? Sé que ustedes Yang e Illusion no se soportan pero no tienen que discutir, tan solo concéntrense en el juego.

-Aunque quisiera mucho jugar contigo amiga no puedo. –Señalo Illusion empezando a irse. –Estoy castigada todavía por la idiotez que hice junto con tu hermana, cuando mi familia me levante el castigo con mucho gusto aceptare tu invitación.

-Igual yo hermanita, todavía tengo que cumplir la penitencia que me puso nuestro padre, y seguramente la que me pondrá nuestra madre, pero cuando la cumpla jugare contigo a lo que tú quieras y con quien sea que lo desees, palabra de hermana mayor. –Menciono Yang también empezando a retirarse. –Está bien hermanas, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Ilu, y Yang te veré en la hora de la comida. –Respondió Ying volviendo con sus compañeros de juego, las rivales salieron y cerraron la puerta, se pusieron de inmediato sus rostros molestos, pero después se sonrieron un poco. –Por Ying… Yang.

-Por Ying… Illusion. –Al terminar de hablar Illusion se fue hacia las escaleras y Yang entro a su habitación.


	4. Compartiendo sentimientos

**Capítulo IV.**

 **Compartiendo sentimientos.**

Dark Doll preparaba en su laboratorio los elementos químicos para hacer un ritual, según una leyenda de su pueblo se podía conseguir un gran poder maligno, pero necesitaba a los miembros de seis diferentes razas, ya ahora los tenia, un dragón, un aracne, una ker, una umbrum y un centauro más el mismo. –Pronto serán exterminados Celestia, será el fin de todas las mulas.

-Parece que pronto tu plan dará resultados Dark. –Comento Sonata entrando al laboratorio. –Espero que sea pronto, hace un tiempo no he torturado a nadie esperando ese poder, quiero matar, lo necesito.

-Tranquila Sonata, llevo un buen ritmo, pero no puedo apresurarlo, podría fallar, las cantidades de esto deben ser exactas, y lamento que no puedas divertirte, pero no podemos llamar la atención en un momento tan crucial, si haces tus presentaciones en cualquier lado los elementos te caerían de inmediato y todavía no dominas tu tele transportación y no te recuperas bien de la golpiza que te dieron las mulas y gorilas.

-Malditas sirenas, ellas son las principales responsables de mi desgracia. –Gruño Sonata mostrando los dientes. –Si no fuera por esa muerta, Aria y Adagio serian mis perras de ataque personal, pero no, ahora Aria esta con Shimmer y no puedo castigarla, y esa Adagio espera a una criatura de ese maldito de Darksteel, mis enemigos no pueden extinguirse.

-Descuida, pronto volveremos a ese mundo cuando conquistemos aquí Sonata, no puedo comprender este sucio hechizo, y Demonsting tampoco. –Entonces Doll corta la realidad para cruzar al mundo humano, cerrándose de nuevo de inmediato. –Pero es un inconveniente menor, usaremos el espejo si es necesario, y al fin exterminaras a la basura.

-Me gustaría hacer sufrir a Adagio y a su engendro para siempre, pero podría ser peligroso, la matare de inmediato cuando la vea, ¿por cierto donde están Rabia, Tyrek y tus heraldos?

-Tyrek está tratando de comprender porque no pudo robar su magia a los signos, iluso, ese poder ya está fuera de su compresión, debió darse cuenta la primera vez, Rabia está "haciendo" planes para derribarnos a nosotros junto con sus parásitos.

-Estúpida, ella será mi primer victima umbrum, seguro su desesperación será deliciosa. –Dijo Sonata babeando y lamiéndose sus labios, deseaba despedazar a Rabia y comérsela viva. –Es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo ahora ya que la necesitamos, ahora que ella es la mejor representante de esos parásitos, ¿y donde están el insecto y Deathsaurus Dark?

-Me dijeron que irían a entrenar a las montañas, que cuando estuviera listo los llamara para que regresen de inmediato.

-En mi opinión no deberías aumentar su poder Dark, ellos son solo peones a diferencia de nosotros, incluso de Tyrek y Rabia, además siento que Demonsting sospecha de lo que le hice al guajolote, de Deathsaurus no sé qué pensar, pero es probable que le haya contado sus dudas el rastrero.

-Lo que piensen ese par de idiotas no me importa, ellos no harán nada contra ti en presencia, recuerda que todos ellos tienen un "seguro" que evita que me traicionen, si no funciono con Skydancer fue porque de alguna manera corrompió mi fabulosa creación y con Darksteel porque no me ataco a mí, pero ahora con mi hechizo para aumentar el poder esa lista los incluirá a ustedes tres.

-¿Y cómo sé que no intentaras lo mismo conmigo Dark? -Pregunto maquiavélicamente la ker, el Anabelchucky se empieza a reír como loco. -¡Por supuesto que no mi querida Sonata, ustedes son más fuertes que estas basuras, se darían cuenta de algo así! (¡Por eso estoy planeando otra cosa para ustedes!)

-Creo que hablas con sinceridad Dark, confiare en ti. (¡Confió en que vas a intentar algo después ojete, por eso voy a mutilarte sacándote las entrañas!) –Dijo Sonata con una sonrisa muy falsa, igual se la puso Doll.

Adagio ya vestida con su ropa versión Equestria estaba en su habitación escribiendo en una partitura musical que Jazz y Sweetie amablemente le regalaron para tener una distracción, tenía un tiempo que no componía nada desde que perdió su primera gema maligna, pero ahora de nuevo se sentía inspirada, estaba componiendo una oda para Darcy, que intentaba que fuera alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, estando escribiendo una estrofa cuando la pluma se le cayó de la boca. –Con una fregada, ya van varias veces, si fuera como Twi no me pasaría esto, levitaría la pluma, no que ahora escribo con la boca, desde hace siglos no lo hago, me acostumbre a usar las manos, estoy segura que Sunny aun escribe bien con su hocico, a pesar de que sea un unicornio aquí. –Entonces alguien toco la puerta. –Adelante está abierto.

-Buenos días Adagio, espero que hayas descansado bien. –Saludo amablemente Lighting. –Veo que estas escribiendo tú "obra maestra".

-Por lo menos lo intento amigo. –Contesto sonriendo Adagio mientras recogía su pluma. – Igual buenos días LJ, si descanse bien… aunque descubrí fácil unas dos veces que Paper me vigilaba por el agujero de la cerradura de la puerta.

-Bueno lamento eso, no es que no confié en ti, lo que pasa es que está preocupada con tu estado, no sé ni porque, ya que todavía ni se te nota, me preocupa que a mi futura esposa le haga lo mismo.

-No le hará lo mismo, se lo hará peor que a mí, ya que será su nieto. –Dijo burlándose Adagio tratando de escribir de nuevo, Lighting bufo resignándose, entonces a la sirena se le vuelve a caer su pluma. -Que traumático, ¿Lighting como agarras tu espada con tus cascos, me podrías enseñar?

-Con mucho gusto lo haría Adagio, pero ni yo sé cómo lo hago, y otros ponys como Octavia y Fluttershy están en la misma situación que yo.

-Supongo que lo entiendo, hay cosas en Equestria que solo son así, tienen suerte de poder escribir y hablar al mismo tiempo. –Comento Adagio escribiendo por fin la parte que le faltaba a esa estrofa. -¿Solo viniste a saludarme Lighting?

-No, mi mamá ya quiere que bajes, vamos a desayunar, además tengo que llevarte al castillo, para que vayas a la costa junto con Twilight y mi madre.

-Sí, hoy es el día. –Dijo melancólicamente Adagio mientras veía la urna de Sonata. –Es hora que mi hermana regrese a casa después de su largo viaje.

-Te entiendo Adagio, así me sentí cuando mi padre partió, siento no poder acompañarte, pero hoy tengo que ir al Golden Palm para practicar junto con Stars y Fluttershy, y para planear una estrategia militar.

-Descuida Lighting, sé que tienes una responsabilidad como la tienen Sweetie y Apple Bloom, me habría gustado que ustedes tres me acompañaran, ya que son realmente mis primeros amigos de Ponyville además de Twi y Spike, quien lo diría, si mi yo de hace mil años me viera ahora seguro se espantaría y me atacaría sin piedad por volverme débil supuestamente desde mi punto de vista anterior.

-Y tú seguramente le habrías dado una paliza, ya que definitivamente eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras antes Adagio, física y emocionalmente.

-Gracias Lighting, me parece que tienes razón. –Menciono Adagio guardando sus partituras, se colocó su alforja y guardo la urna. –Todos tus compañeros me dijeron lo mismo que tú, incluso la mamoncita de Dash después de pelearme con ella, espero no tener altercados con las dos que hace falta conocer.

-Pues te comento que esta Fluttershy es más seria que la tuya, y eso es porque no es directora de una universidad, es una reina de todo un pueblo además de ser la más nueva alicornio, ella espera conocerte hoy en la noche, advertirás que a pesar de ser algo brusca ahora es muy amable y genial, y en cuanto a Skydancer ella las acompañara, ya que Twilight es su maestra y ahora le está dando una lección muy especial.

-Espero llevarme bien con ella, ya que…bueno Darksteel me platicaba los altercados que tuvieron ambos, no vaya ser que nosotras los continuemos.

-La verdad no creo Adagio, esos eran problemas de ellos, no tuyos, eso no importa a pesar de que eras su pareja, y eso Skydancer lo sabe, además creo que a pesar de todo ellos se querían un poco, al fin y al cabo compartieron su adolescencia y no se mataron entre sí a pesar de su rivalidad, y eso estando poseídos por una fuerza oscura, además Scoot me conto que ella de verdad sufrió mucho al saber de su muerte, ella quería intentar salvarlo y arreglar sus diferencias, por lo menos tu tuviste éxito en lo primero y estoy seguro que te lo agradece.

-Y yo le comentare que él no le guardo ni un rencor a pesar de todo, si la trato mal es porque seguramente la envidiaba un poco y le recordaba su accidente. –Señalo Adagio tratando de entender la soledad de los cuatro heraldos, cuando Paper grita molesta desde el comedor. -¡Jovencitos ya no es tan temprano, es tarde y tenemos compromisos, bajen a desayunar de una buena vez!

-"Jovencitos", yo soy más vieja que Paper y me trata como un potranca de prepa, yo soy la debería tratarla como hija, no al revés.

-Bueno Adagio es que apenas realmente estas madurando convirtiéndote en una yegua, no que antes eras una pre-adolescente creída de mil años que pensaba dominar el mundo por todos los medios posibles sin importarle los demás. -Comento Lighting burlándose un poco de la sirena, esta lo ve molesta pero suspira y cambia su rostro sonriendo un poco. –Creo… que comparto tu opinión, apenas me estoy volviendo una mujer… yegua adulta, fueron demasiados años de adolescencia, es tiempo de madurar, por mi hija y la de Steel.

-¡Potros ya bajen de una buena vez, o tengo que ir por ustedes! –Volvió a gritar Paper más fuerte que la vez anterior, entonces Sonata le empieza a seguir el juego. -¡Ya vamos Paper, que lata, te escuchamos la primera vez… anciana!

-¡¿Anciana?! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme así jovencita, muchos sementales suspiran por mí a pesar de ser una yegua madura, ya verás cuando te vea a los ojos!

-¡Madre, no digas cosas que yo no quiero saber ni loco! –Se quejó Lighting muy sonrojado, haciendo que Adagio se riera junto con Paper. -¡Lighting Jolt Solstisce, no voy a dejar de tener pretendientes porque tú no quieras, necesito distraerme de alguna manera, ahora ya no hablemos tonterías y bajen ya!

-¡Perdón Paper, fue una broma, ya bajamos! –Grito disculpándose Adagio, empezado a salir seguida por Lighting. –Espero que Paper me siga contando sobre sus citas, son tan interesantes… y tan calientes.

-Y yo sinceramente espero que no, si no voy a tener que ir a terapia. –Se quejó el corcel muy preocupado, definitivamente no quiera saber nada sobre la vida sexual de su madre.

Después de unas horas de viaje, el tren llego al destino de las ponys y la sirena- ¡Fin del trayecto, hemos llegado a Sunder Waves Coast, por favor no olviden su equipaje y bajen con precaución!

-Adagio ya llegamos. –Menciono Paper sacudiendo a la sirena, esta sé quedo mirando el paisaje en completo silencio nada más salió el tren de Ponyville. –Vamos amiga reacciona, no podemos quedarnos en el vagón.

-Discúlpame Paper, es que como no veía Equestria desde hace mucho tiempo que me embobe. –Comento Adagio poniéndose sus alforjas. –Recuerdo que la primera vez que estuve en tierra firme los ponys se vestían con togas, y sus viviendas eran tan "griegas y helénicas"…

-¿Griegas y helé qué?

-Perdón, referencia de mi actual hogar, pero a pesar de todo los cambios, Equestria sigue siendo el mismo lugar que recuerdo, el campo es tranquilo y muy bonito, de verdad mis hermanas y yo fuimos unas tontas al no notar eso por nuestra codicia, con razón mi bebé quería regresar aquí conmigo, a el de verdad le gustaba este lugar y ya sé por qué.

-Ya no pienses en el pasado Adagio, ve mejor al futuro. –Recomendó Paper a la sirena mientras le ponía una capa encima cubriéndole sus alas-aletas. –Solo usa lo que aprendiste antes para que te sirva de guía para tomar mejores decisiones, por tu hija.

-Voy a hacerte caso Paper, ¿pero porque cubres mis aletas? Yo sé que no soy una pony común pero no parezco un monstruo.

-Es que bueno, ¿este fue el lugar donde ustedes las Dazzling salieron a la superficie verdad?

-Así es Paper, de hecho fue un capricho de Sonata, ella quería salir cerca de donde la encontramos Aria y yo.

-¿Y qué recuerdas de este pueblo?

-Pues… cuando salimos… no era una gran ciudad como lo es hoy, ni siquiera era un pueblo, solo eran tres casas de pescadores, con ellos practicamos nuestro canto, destruimos tres familias. –En ese instante Adagio llora un poco sintiéndose muy arrepentida. –De verdad que éramos muy idiotas y ojetes.

-No te inquietes amiga, las familias eran fuertes como sus vínculos, después de su exilio se recuperaron de su embrujo, e hicieron una promesa de nunca olvidar su ataque.

-Pues sigo sin entender por qué me estas… -Entonces las yeguas salieron de la estación del tren, notaron una gran estatua de Starswirl expulsando a las tres sirenas de Equestria, no era la única, había más de ese tipo de estatuas e incluso murales relacionados con el tema, algunos de estos, con imágenes de su forma pony. –Olvida explicarme Paper, ya me di cuenta.

-Es que esta ciudad… recuerda muy bien su historia Adagio. –Dijo Skydancer, ella junto con Twilight habían salido un poco antes del tren, la princesa como siempre fue abordada por admiradores pidiendo su autógrafo. –Creemos si muestras tus alas, pues te reconocerán a pesar de ya no parecer una cosa y podrían reaccionar mal.

-Pues por lo menos nuestro ataque sirvió para unir a estos ponys, me gustaría demostrarles que ya no soy la bruja que era antes y que me arrepiento de todo el mal que les hice a sus antepasados.

-Y estoy segura que lo harás Adagio. –Dijo Skydancer mientras abrazaba a la sirena. –Demuestra tu cambio con hechos y veras que pronto te ganaras su confianza, te lo digo por experiencia propia, y discúlpame por no darte mis condolencias antes por la muerte de Darksteel, pero no sabía como dártelas, por mi pasado con él, ya que siempre nos peleábamos sin ningún motivo.

-Por tu tono ahora sé que Lighting tenía razón… tú a pesar de todo lo querías, seguro era como el primo insoportable con el que uno siempre se pelea, pero puedes estar tranquila, tu amigo se arrepintió de lo que te hizo pasar y murió en paz.

-Eres una gran yegua Adagio, Darksteel tuvo una gran suerte de pasar sus últimos días contigo. –Comento Skydancer llorando un poco, igual hizo Adagio. –Alcanzo la cúspide de la felicidad por poco tiempo, pero fue más que suficiente.

-Lo sé Skydancer, por eso voy a seguir al frente con la vista en alto para que no decepcione a mis dos seres queridos que se me adelantaron. –Comento la sirena secándose las lágrimas de ella y la de la alicornio, cuando Twi pudo al fin despachar a los sus admiradores con ayuda de Paper. –Guau Twi, eres muy popular, no dudaría que seas la princesa más querida de Equestria, si las Dazzling hubiéramos tenido la mitad de admiradores que tú tienes seriamos como "los Beatles" o Michael Jackson.

-Pues al primer grupo que mencionaste los conozco pero al segundo ¿no te habrás confundido con Mustang Jackson Adagio? –Pregunto Paper, igual de confundida estaba Skydancer, Twilight y Adagio solo se rieron en voz baja. –Es que deben ser las contrapartes de esos músicos aquí Paper, y por lo que veo son igual de populares, aunque no al nivel de Twi.

-A veces extraño ser una pony común, ni cuando era estudiante con Celestia recibía esta atención.

-Es que eres una heroína además de princesa Twi, mi tía tiene el mismo problema y es porque… Bueno no sé si decirle inútil a la realeza este bien, ya que ustedes ha hecho más en muy poco tiempo comparado con lo que ha hecho la Princesa Celestia.

-Ni como reprocharte eso Skydancer, ya que es verdad, Adagio sé que este lugar cambio desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿pero adonde tenemos que ir?

-¿Ven ese peñón a un lado de los muelles amigas? Quisiera ir allí, ya que fue lo primero que vimos al salir del mar, quisiera volar desde ahí y esparcir las cenizas de mi hermana cuando las olas rompan en esa roca y regresen con la marea. –Respondió Adagio señalando ese lugar. –Aria me conto que sus padres le dijeron que en ese lugar se juntan todas las corrientes de todos los mares, quisiera que algo de Sonata este en lugares hermosos que nunca conoció.

-Se hará como deseas amiga, nosotras tres te vamos a cuidar para que lo hagas tomándote tu tiempo, con privacidad y en calma. –Comento Twilight, entonces las cuatro yeguas fueron hacia el peñón, cruzando a trote casi toda la ciudad costera, durante el trayecto muchos le pedían autógrafos y que tomaran una foto con ellos a Twilight e incluso algunos se lo pedían a Skydancer, Paper actuando como guardia pedía amablemente que fueran rápidos ya que la princesa y su comitiva tenían algo que hacer, después de unos momentos llegaron al peñón, la princesa solicito un poco de privacidad ya que iban a celebrar una ceremonia luctuosa para esparcir cenizas, algo común realmente en ese lugar por la misma razón que comento Adagio, los turistas y guardias aceptaron retirándose, ya solas la sirena fue al borde del acantilado, se quitó su alforja y saco cuidadosamente la urna, la tomó y se quitó su capa dejando ver sus aletas multicolor, tomo aire y de inmediato voló hacia enfrente, ya estando a buena altura vio la urna, empezó a despedirse sonriendo. –Bueno Hermana, ya estás de vuelta en casa, lamento haberte tenido lejos de aquí, siempre vivirás en mi corazón, te prometo ser tan alegre como tú lo eras y que mi joya la educare bien para que sea una gran mujer como tú y no una tonta como yo, veras que pronto habrá justicia, descansa en paz y por favor guíame, hasta siempre mi querida hermanita Sonata. –Entonces Adagio abre la urna y esparce las cenizas, están caen al mar y se reparten entre diferentes direcciones, incluso se formaron pequeños arcoíris encima de las olas, suelta la urna que cae al fondo del océano, después de un momento en silencio regresa con sus amigas. -¿Te encuentras bien Adagio?

-Si Paper estoy bien. -Contesto Adagio sonriendo y llorando un poco. –Me duele pero sé dentro de mí que mi hermana ya está en un mejor lugar.

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer ahora Adagio, lo que me preguntaste antes de salir o quieres reposar un poco? –Pregunto Skydancer, la sirena le contesta sinceramente. -Quiero hacer lo que te comente Skyli, quiero ir a ver la tumba del Darcy de este mundo, para dejar un ramo de girasoles, pero antes quisiera tomar algo.

-Pues no se diga más Adagio, almorzaremos en el mejor restaurante de Sunder Waves Coast, el tren que va Griffonstone sale de aquí en dos horas, podremos comer tranquilas, bueno lo más tranquilas que se pueda gracias a mí. –Entonces Twilight señala la gran multitud que lleva afiches suyos. -Debí disfrazarme de cualquier cosa, pero mi magia de metamorfosis no es tan buena.

-El precio de la fama. –Se burló Paper haciendo que Skydancer y Adagio se rieran. –Seguro Dash quisiera tener este tipo de atención.

-Pues con mucho gusto se la regalaría si pudiera. – Comento Twilight yendo con la multitud bufando resignada.

En las montañas estaban Deathsaurus junto con Demonsting, el dragón entrenaba su poder físico estando transformado, golpeando un gran diamante, al que le dibujo un retrato horrible de Sonata, mientras Demonsting leía varios libros antiguos. -¡¿Qué dices escorpión, has encontrado algo que nos sirva?!

-Desgraciadamente no Deathsaurus, estos libros solo hablan de la longevidad de las princesas alicornios del sol y la luna, son cosas que ya sabía, una alicornio no puede morir de vejez, pero sí de enfermedad y de causas externas igual que Discord, Chrisalys, Sombra, Tyrek e Incluso Doll, pero esa ker es diferente a las de Equestria, ellas son longevas, pero si mueren después de un tiempo, y se les puede matar como a cualquier mortal, pero a la perra de Sonata me parece que apuñalaron varias veces y no le ocurrió nada, debería haber algo como esa cosa en algún libro y no encuentro nada.

-¿Tú crees que pueda resistir mi aliento de fuego?

-Definitivamente, recuerda que cuando Doll la trajo comento que la habían atacado todos los elementos de aquel lado, más sus excompañeras, dos dragones y cuatro contrapartes equinas, y sobrevivió la infeliz, además de que tres atacaron con fuego y no se notaba quemada.

-¡Maldición! –Deathsaurus se enfureció golpeando el diamante haciéndolo pedazos. -¡Eso quiere decir que no tomaremos revancha por Darksteel!

-Calma tus ansias Deathsaurus, solo hay que encontrar el método indicado a pesar de que nos eluda, recuerda que los gorilas la pusieron contra las cuerdas, les falto poco para eliminarla, solo hay que encontrar el toque final.

-Espero que encuentres esa información rápido, Ya que puede hacerse más fuerte con el paso del tiempo Demonsting, y más por lo que planea Dark Doll, por cierto, ya que él y esa bruja son tan cercanos… no se…

-Ya no titubees Deathsaurus, solo dime tus dudas.

-Pues si intento esa Sonata volver a las sirenas que engaño bestias como los drones ¿no intentara hacerlo con nosotros, con el consentimiento del jefe, teniendo de pretexto lo que paso con Skyshadow y Darksteel? Yo no tomaría ese hechizo, solo lo hare porque el jefe me lo exigió.

-Ya veo, comprendo que pongas en tela de juicio eso Deathsaurus, ya que yo igual desconfió de ella, pero descuida, yo ya estoy preparado. –Menciono Demonsting sacando dos gemas blancas agarrándolas con su pinza derecha. –Pude crear esta preciosidades con los datos que obtuve de la gema maligna que estudiaba, si cualquier magia que nos den si esta corrompida como las gemas que les dimos a la sirenas estos se encargaran de encontrar y destruir esa magia, no nos volveremos zombis sin cerebro. -Al terminar de decir esto vio que Deathsaurus estaba haciendo boxeo de sombras, le pego a la pared de la montaña y se cayó una gran roca en la cabeza. –Al menos uno no se volverá un zombi, ya que el otro ya lo es.

-Ja, ja, eres muy chistosito Demonsting. –Se quejó en dragón quitándose el escombro de la cabeza. -¿Y cómo las usaremos?

-Es simple, podríamos comerlas o… -Todavía no terminaba de explicar Demonsting cuando Deathsaurus agarro y se tragó una gema casi entera rapidamente. –Mmmhhh, no está mal, pero le faltan silicatos, yo le doy un siete muy ajustado.

-… O usarlas con un collar o algo parecido. –Menciono el escorpión llevándose su pinza al rostro. –No todos los amuletos que creo son para que te los tragues Deathsaurus.

-Entonces no debiste decir que se podían comer desde un principio, sabes que los dragones nos alimentamos de piedras preciosas, ¿y tú que harás? No creo que puedas comerla, y no creo que uses un ácido para tragártela como comen las moscas

-Asqueroso como siempre lagartija. –Demonsting levito su gema, con su poder se la acerco a la que tiene en su aguijón, con su magia combina ambas joyas. –Ya está, Dark Doll ni Sonata se darán cuenta que mi gema original esta combinada con mi gema de protección.

-Excelente, así esa ker no nos destruirá el cerebro, ahora volvamos a los cuarteles Demonsting, para estar listos cuando el gran Doll nos convoque.

-Todavía no Deathsaurus, regresaremos cuando lo pida Doll, Ahora quisiera ir a otro lugar, pero necesito que quede esto entre nosotros, no se lo debes decir a él gran Doll.

-¿Adónde quieres ir Demonsting? Espero no intentes traicionarnos.

-No seas tan tonto, claro que no hare eso, vamos a ir… tú ya sabes, dado que no podemos ir a donde está el ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con esa sustitución, hasta que las puertas se vuelvan a unir, recuerda usar tu capa, no quiero sorpresas en ese lugar.

-Ya entiendo, creo que puedo conservar el secreto ya que no se contrapone con mi código y mi lealtad al jefe, y es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora.

-Bien, entonces vayamos de una buena vez. –Indico Demonsting mientras hacia un corte a la realidad, los dos heraldos cruzaron y de inmediato se cerró el portal.

El grupo de yeguas llegaron al cementerio de Griffonstone después de algunas horas de viaje, Skydancer llevaba algunas magnolias y Adagio sus girasoles. -¿Chicas a donde pasaremos primero?

-Lo que decida Adagio por mi está bien Twi. –Menciono cortésmente Skydancer dándole ese derecho a la sirena. –Ay amiga, no digas eso, tenemos el mismo derecho, además si mal no recuerdo lo que me dijiste que donde descansan tus padres está más cerca de la entrada, pasemos ahí primero, no le veo el caso cruzar de frente y no detenernos, para hacerlo ya de salida.

-Es lógico como lo ve Adagio, vamos con tus padres primero mi alumna estrella. –Menciono Twilight acariciando su cabeza con su pupila. –Está bien, gracias por esto amigas. –Entonces Skydancer guio al grupo entre el camposanto, después de un corto rato llegaron al sepulcro de sus padres, el cual todavía tenía las flores frescas que trajo la joven alicornio en su última visita, aún estaba la lápida donde supuestamente estaba enterrada pero sin grabado. –Me da escalofríos cada vez que vengo y ver aquí, se suponía que era mi lugar. –Menciono con una sonrisa leve Skydancer, con su magia limpio las tumbas de sus padres y cambio las flores. –Hola papá, hola mamá, seguro debo ser una lata ya que los visito muy seguido, creo que subconscientemente quiero reponer las visitas que no hice en siete años, además hoy vengo a acompañar a una amiga la cual teníamos un amigo en común, ustedes ya saben quién es, por favor si de casualidad lo conocen no le reclamen nada, él estaba atorado como yo.

-Yo creo que tus padres habrían perdonado a Darksteel Skydancer. –Comento Twilight dejando unos ramos de flores. –Sé que eran grandes ponys, tan solo hable un par de veces con ellos antes de que se despidieran en Golden Palm, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de eso.

-¿Conociste a mis padres? Vamos Twi, cuéntame cómo fue eso.

-Pues la primera vez fue en la primera gala que fui, solo nos saludamos de casco, por como estaban vestidos pensé que era otra pareja altanera de Canterlot, pero después de "nuestro espectáculo" regresamos para ofrecer disculpas y vi a tu padre revisando a algunos ponys golpeados, y no le importaba si fuera realeza como Blue Blood, un wonderbolt como Fleet Foot o un humilde guardia, a todos los atendió lo mejor que pudo, incluso a mí al verme en esas fachas me reviso y no me reclamo nada de lo que paso, a la que ya no vi fue a tu madre.

-Es que mi mamá fue a revisarme en nuestra habitación, creyó que algún animal podría haber llegado ahí, pero lo que encontró fue que yo estaba muy divertida viendo ese relajo desde el balcón, vi todo lo que hizo mi tía ya que tenía vista al jardín real, esta nos vio y fue ahí, mi madre la regaño como si fuera una niña, y después le agradeció, ya que según sus palabras exactas "la salvo de morir de tedio", ¿pero hablaste alguna vez con ella?

-Durante la boda de Shinning y Cadance, yo organizaba la boda en sí y ella a las guardias y empleados, cruzamos palabras para complementar nuestros trabajos, increíblemente empezamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de siempre, teníamos tanto en común, incluso hablamos mucho de Fluttershy, que tonta fui, ahí debí darme cuenta que eran parientes, pero tu madre de verdad sabia ser discreta, por cierto no vi a tu padre y estoy segura que tampoco a ti, ¿Dónde estaban antes de la ceremonia?

-Nosotros llegaríamos a la boda el mismo día, por el trabajo de mi padre y él no quería que yo interrumpiera el de mamá, nos retrasamos por un accidente que tuvieron tres reclutas, ya en camino noto mi papá a los changelings sobre el escudo, nos escondimos en el bosque, extraño, ahora yo vivo con ellos y tengo varios amigos, ya en la boda real nos sentamos atrás, por eso no nos viste.

-Ya veo, después hable con tu madre en mi ceremonia de coronación ya que ella lo organizo, se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo digo a ti, fue una gran y hermosa ceremonia, le estoy muy agradecida, y también con tu padre, él me curo cuando me estrelle por primera vez practicando para la celebración del sol del verano, incluso recuerdo que te vi, me pediste un autógrafo.

-Vaya, pensé que habías olvidado eso, es que yo no era una potranca que sobresaliera mucho.

-Por favor Skydancer, la verdad sentí algo especial en ti desde esa vez, pero yo al ser una alicornio nueva y tú por ser tan penosa no note que eras como yo, ¿recuerdas lo que puse en tu autógrafo verdad?

-Claro que lo recuerdo maestra, "para Skydancer, confía en ti misma y en tus seres queridos, así podrás lograr tus metas y tener esperanza", incluso ya sabias cual era mi elemento.

-Y has cumplido con la recomendación que te di, solo te desviaste un poco en tu camino, pero lo retomaste, sigue así mi quería alumna. –Entonces Twi voltea a ver a Paper y Adagio. –Lamentamos haberlas aburrido con esto chicas, es que recordábamos a dos buenos ponys que tuve suerte de llamar amigos en mi caso y padre y madre en el caso de Skyli.

-No hay problema princesa, se ve que Starlife y Cloudharmony eran excelentes ponys y padres, me habría encantado conocerlos. –Respondió Paper. –Solo había oído de ellos por parte de Fleet Foot, pero ahora sé que lo que dijo es verdad.

-Y yo no podría quejarme, ya que yo hago lo mismo cuando me preguntan por Sonata, hablo de los buenos ratos que pasamos, incluso de los malos para tratar que no comentan esos errores con los que platico. –Señalo Adagio dejando una Flor en la tumba de parte suya. –Ese maldito monstruo ha hecho mucho daño en varios mundos, le prometo a tus padres que sus muertes junto con las de mi hermana y mi novio no serán olvidadas y que no se repetirán.

-Y lo lograremos estando unidos todos nosotros Adagio. –Señalo Skydancer acomodando sus ofrendas. –Padres ahora voy a llevar a mi amiga a la tumba de un niño que murió en ese ataque a Griffonstone, pasare de regreso para despedirme, síganme amigas, el mausoleo de la familia de Gilda está en la parte trasera del cementerio.

-Guíanos entonces jovencita. –Entonces las yeguas empezaron su recorrido, Adagio noto unas cúpula muy parecida al mausoleo del mundo humano. -Esa tumba… se parece mucho… debe ser a donde tenemos que ir.

-Así es Adagio, ese es el mausoleo… -Entonces Paper se pone enfrente del grupo y las detiene de golpe. -¡¿Paper que te pasa?! ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo lamento Skydancer, pero todas bajen la voz, Recuerda que soy una guardia de elite, no estamos solas.

-Pero eso es obvio Paper, esto es un cementerio. –Señalo Twilight. –Y no me refiero a los "lugareños" sino a sus dolientes, debí pedirle a Lighting que nos acompañara, él es menos "castrense", no puedes desconfiar de todo, como princesa te ordeno relajarte.

-¿Tu ordenándome, a mí, a Paperwhite Scissors? Pues lo lamento Twilight, recuerda que soy parte del Circulo Interno, recuerda que estamos arriba de la cadena de mando de las princesas incluyéndote, es más, si leíste los informes de Velvet sabrás que nosotros podemos relevarlos del mando cuando lo consideremos pertinente, y ahora YO lo considero pertinente, así que ustedes tres se van a callar y a cumplir mis órdenes al pie de la letra, ya que si no lo hacen voy a tener que atarlas y amordazarlas, y no importa si son alicornios o sirenas, yo soy muy hábil y conozco como van a reaccionar, Por eso les pido evitar un conflicto inútil.

-Paper no creo que esta sea una de esas situaciones… -Trato Twilight de razonar con la capitana, pero esta saco sus sogas y restrictores, ya se veía decidida a atarlas. -… Bien, tu ganas Paper, haremos lo que nos órdenes.

-¿Qué ya decidieron ustedes, que Skydancer y yo no tenemos opinión? –Pregunto molesta Adagio, pero Twilight y Paper solo vieron a las otras dos frunciendo el ceño. –No, definitivamente no.

-Qué bien que se dieron cuenta, y gracias por entender su alteza, y ahora sígame, vamos a ponernos en contra del viento para que no nos detecten por nuestro olor.

-¿Qué los que vamos a espiar son perros? –Pregunto Skydancer, pero Paper viéndose seria y enojada le tapa la boca, y volviendo a pedir silencio, empieza a guiar y rodear a donde se dirigían mientras que las otras tres yeguas la seguían atrás viéndose muy fastidiadas, se pusieron detrás de una lápida. –Twilight levita mi espejo y trata de no reflejar el sol con él, estoy segura que están enfrente de la tumba a dónde vamos.

-Por amor a Celestia Paper, eres una exagerada, debe ser familia de Gilda si es que están en esa tumba, ¿Quién más podría ser?... –Diciendo esto nota quienes son Callándose de inmediato, eran Deathsaurus y Demonsting. –No puede ser, son los heraldos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Grita Skydancer muy fuerte, pero Adagio usando su magia sónica le baja mucho al volumen de su voz. -Perdón, es qué me sorprendió esto…

-Tuvimos suerte que venía Adagio con nosotras, no te oyeron, -Menciono Paper haciendo que las demas se agallaran como ella. -Hablen lo más bajo que puedan por favor.

-¿Pero porque escondernos? Estoy segura que nosotras somos capaces de someterlos. –Indico Adagio a punto de ir tras los heraldos. –Eso sería lo lógico jovencita, pero no esté caso en particular, estamos en un cementerio, sería una falta de respeto empezar una pelea y yo la verdad soy algo supersticiosa, además no están solos, escondidos entre las sombras y tumbas hay fácil varios drones de todos los tipos.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí, no querrán revivir a los muertos o algo así? –Se preguntó Twilight, Paper rápidamente responde. -No creo, más bien creo que vinieron a lo mismo que nosotras, ya que están muy tranquilos enfrente del mausoleo.

-¿Pero porque? Esa no es la tumba de mi Darksteel.

-Creo que me puedo imaginar porque, seguramente el hechizo para bloquear que se tele transportarán al mundo humano funciono Adagio. –Señalo Twilight. –Al no poder visitar la tumba de su compañero tuvieron que venir aquí, tal vez podríamos hablar con ellos, pero si salimos los drones de inmediato nos van a agredir.

-Skydancer tu tía me conto que eres muy buena infiltrándote en territorio enemigo.

-Así es Paper, fue uno de los "regalitos" que me dio Doll.

-¿Puedes detectar la los drones poniéndolos en un radar? Shield y Uppercross pueden poner a los enemigos en un radar diferenciándonos con los demás.

-Yo sé ese hechizo y también Twi, el problema es que no detecta a los drones, Doll no es tonto y por eso se aseguró que fueran invisibles a los radares mágicos.

-Hagan el hechizo amigas. –Interrumpió Adagio. –Voy a combinarlo con mi magia sónica, a fuerzas las ondas tendrán que rebotar en esas cosas, incluso teniendo un escudo, vamos a eco localizarlos como los delfines y murciélagos.

-Es buena idea Adagio. –Entonces Skydancer aparece su radar, como lo esperaba solo mostraba a las yeguas y a los otros visitantes, a pesar de estar enfrente no mostraba a los heraldos. –Y ahora haz tu truco amiga.

-Ok. –Entonces la sirena le brilla él casco derecho y toca la pantalla, de inmediato aparecen los heraldos con su pequeño ejército. –Ya está, recuerda bien las ondas electro mágicas Skyli, con eso podrás hacer tu radar sin mi ayuda en otra ocasión, e igual tú apréndela Twi.

-Gracias Adagio, así lo haremos. –Comento Twilight empezando a analizar el radar. –Bien, los cuatro puntos rojos somos nosotras, los blancos los visitantes, los azules los heraldos y los morados los drones, hay 20 de ellos, gracias a la luz estamos en un punto ciego para ellos.

-Entonces nos tocan cinco a cada una, Twi y Skyli hagan un radar para cada una de nosotras y eliminen a estas cosas una por una siendo muy discretas para no causar pánico y no poner sobre aviso a sus jefes, cuando el ultimo caiga nos volveremos a reunir y llegaremos con los heraldos juntas. –Dio las indicaciones Paper sacando su espada, entonces las alicornios le hicieron un radar para cada una, Twilight y Skydancer ya tenían su cuerno brillando listo para atacar y Adagio se puso sus garras sónicas, entonces se dividieron y empezaron a eliminar las drones con precisión quirúrgica, Paper y Adagio enterrándoles sus armas en las venas oscuras rápidamente, y Twilight y Skydancer aplicándoles su magia sobrecargándolos sin que hicieran ruido, llevándose su tiempo.

-¿Tú crees que venir a este lugar haya sido lo mejor Demonsting? –Pregunto Deathsaurus sin dejar de revisar en todas las direcciones. –Podrían caernos unos grifos encima.

-No Deathsaurus, recuerda que nuestras capas nos camuflan, solo nos ven como un dragón y un escorpión común, los únicos que nos detectarían serían los elementos, las princesas o alguien con un gran entrenamiento.

-De todas maneras no me siento cómodo, al que está enterrado aquí ni lo conocimos, mientras que el guajolote está en mundo humano.

-Ya me tiene harta que a Darcy lo llamen guajolote. –Dijo en voz baja Adagio a punto de lanzarse contra Deathsaurus, pero Twilight lo noto y con ademanes le ordeno que no lo hiciera y se calmara, la sirena apenas pudo contenerse. –Ya verás lagartija.

-Es simple Deathsaurus. –Comento Demonsting. -Al parecer todas nuestras contrapartes de otras dimensiones están interconectadas, a lo mejor nuestro Darksteel nos pueda escuchar desde aquí.

-Bien, Darksteel si de causalidad nos escuchas lamentamos Demonsting y yo no haberte podido ayudar ya que teníamos que cumplir nuestra obligación con nuestro líder, pero sabrás que la operación fue un éxito.

-Así es Darksteel, ahora ya tenemos la potencia para conquistar Equestria, y no te preocupes, tomaremos venganza de tu muerte, solo necesitamos tener un poco de paciencia, la bestia que te mato pagara con creces su crimen.

-De eso puedes estar seguro Darksteel, serás recordado como uno de los poderosos heraldos que destruyeron la dictadura de los ponys en Equestria, la era del gran Dark Doll comenzara.

-¿De verdad quieren eso, que no han visto lo que ha estado pasando, que están ciegos y sordos ustedes dos? -Pregunto Skydancer saliendo detrás de los heraldos, estos sorprendidos la voltean a ver. -¿De verdad quieren que el gane? Todos vamos a desaparecer si lo hace como me he cansado de decirles, incluso Darcy se dio cuenta antes de morir, Dark Doll los va a asesinar como a él cuándo ya no le sirvan.

-¡Cállate Traidora, el gran Doll nos respeta, él no es capaz de traicionarnos! –Grito Deathsaurus a punto de atacar, pero Skydancer lo miro fría y seriamente como cuando era su líder. –Escucha Deathsaurus, esto es un panteón, si le tienes algo de respeto a los fallecidos no intentes esto, si quieres nos podemos pelear afuera pero aquí no, así que te sugiero qué te calmes, yo solo quiero hablar con ustedes, les pido algo de su tiempo, habrás notado en el tártaro que a mí también me afecto la muerte de Darksteel y de eso quiero hablar.

-Creo que Skydancer tiene razón lagartija. –Comento Demonsting. –Todos ahora estamos en una sintonía muy parecida, así que sugiero que te calmes, ni yo y ella queremos pelear hoy, y casi estoy seguro que tú tampoco, y ni siquiera los acompañantes de Skydancer quieren, porque no creo que haya venido sola, además de que los drones no han hecho nada, es para que la hubieran atacado ellos.

-Así es Demonsting, mis amigas y yo los destruimos, ellas intervendrán en la discusión de ser necesario, pero ahora solo nosotros tres hablaremos, ¿Te parece bien Deathsaurus?

-Bien, pero solo hoy por respeto a los muertos y sus dolientes. –Indico Deathsaurus calmándose. –Pero mañana será otro día renegada.

-Se los agradezco, esperó qué pueda convencerlos, ya que era una de las últimas voluntades de Darksteel, por lo que veo ya averiguaron que él no era un hipogrifo originalmente, sino un muchacho humano, ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-El gran Doll nos lo conto cuando regresábamos del tártaro, que esa era la razón por que lo mandaba a él a ese mundo en lugar de cualquiera de nosotros tres. –Respondió Deathsaurus. –Después de que regreso con… esa cosa nos dijo que lo salvo de quedar lisiado trayéndolo aquí.

-También nos contó que su contraparte murió en su primer ataque al Griffonstone, que no pudo salvarlo porque te encontró a ti Skydancer. –Continúo platicando Demonsting. –No tenía la fuerza para salvar a ambos.

-Ya veo, le llamo la atención este Darcy, pero me localizo a mí y decidió ir por otra presa, al ver que murió, fue por su contraparte arruinándole su futuro y matándolo en vida.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso Skydancer, gracias al jefe el no perdió la movilidad en sus piernas!

-Ya te dije que esto es un cementerio Deathsaurus, baja tu voz. Y lo dije así es porque es verdad, de nuevo Doll se guardó los detallitos, no les dijo que fue EL quien lo rompió la pierna de manera brutal, que le mostro imágenes horribles de sus compañeros para quebrarlo, ¿sabían también que le borro su memoria como me la borro a mí?

-Es simple Skydancer, se la borro para que no sufriera recordando su pasado, fue un acto piadoso como lo es mi veneno. –Comento Demonsting justificando eso, pero lo Alicornio solo ríe muy irónicamente. -¡Ja! ¿En serio crees eso Demian? Olvidar a tus seres queridos está mal, ya que no solo pierdes los recuerdos malos, también los buenos, ese Doll se aprovecha de nuestras necesidades para volvernos sus esclavos, pero gracias a la madre de Celestia mi tía me pudo sacar de esa oscuridad, como a Darksteel lo saco Adagio, también a ella la sacaron sus hermanas y el, conocieron ambos ese hermoso sentimiento de estar enamorados, como yo lo tengo con mi lindo jazzista, ¿a ustedes como les dijeron que murió?

-Los que nos dijo Dark Doll fue que Sunset Shimmer le atravesó el corazón estando de espaldas a ella. –Contesto Deathsaurus con una mueca de incredulidad. –Bueno eso es lo que les dijeron, pero por el tono de tu respuesta ustedes no le creyeron.

-Así es elemento de la confianza. –Continúo hablando Demonsting. –Estoy completamente seguro que esa Sonata lo asesino, tú puedes saber esto, nosotros planeábamos eliminarla, ya que es una bruja que puede traicionar al gran Doll, más bien estamos seguros que lo va a hacer igual que Tyrek y Rabia.

-Por lo menos no fueron tan tontos en creer esa idiotez, ¿Cómo creen ustedes que murió?

-Seguramente como fue toda su vida, creyéndose la gran cosa. –Señalo despectivamente Deathsaurus. -Subestimo a Sonata y pago las consecuencias, probablemente iba ganando, se confió y esa ker lo ataco aprovechando la intervención de los elementos.

-Pues se equivocan señor dragón y señor escorpión. –Menciono saliendo Adagio de detrás del mausoleo. -Sé que por como se comportaba era de esperarse que muriera de esa manera, pero eso está muy lejos dé la verdad.

-¡¿Quién o que eres tú?! –Se preguntó Deathsaurus poniéndose en guardia con la sirena, nada más la vio sintió un aura muy poderosa de ella, Demonsting se asombró mucho al verla, la reconoció por su melena, sus ojos y su color, él hubiera esperado ver una sirena monstruosa, incluso hubiera esperado una kelpie, no una especie de pony. -¡¿Quieres pelear con el gran Deathsaurus?!

-Indiscutiblemente no, yo solo quiero decirles la verdad de cómo murió mi Steel.

-Tu… eres una de las sirenas que exilio el barbado.

-No te equivocas, soy una de las sirenas, soy Adagio Dazzle, pude regresar a Equestria por el perdón de la princesa Twilight, vine a cumplir la última voluntad de mi verdadera hermana menor y para hacer que esa arpía pague por sus crímenes junto con tu jefe Deathsaurus.

-Definitivamente eres muy tonta Adagio. -Comento Demonsting acercándose a la sirena amenazadoramente, Paper ya iba a arrojarse sobre el heraldo para proteger a la sirena, pero esta hizo ademan dándole a entender que estaría bien. –No sé porque no te quedaste en el mundo primate, ya que estoy seguro que fueron ustedes los que bloquearon nuestra forma de llegar ahí, seguro Darksteel no quería que te murieras, del otro lado hubieras vivido un poco más.

-Y no te equivocas Demonsting... –Entonces la sirena empieza a llorar. –Mi bebé sacrifico su vida para protegerme de la ker, si no fuera por el yo y otras tres estaríamos muertas ahora.

-¡¿COMO DICES?! –Al escuchar lo que menciono Adagio Demonsting retrocede y se confundió completamente, igual Deathsaurus estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESE GUAJOLOTE SOLO PENSABA EN SI MISMO!

-Demonsting no mientas, tu viste como me trataba, él me amaba con toda su alma, igual yo, por eso hizo lo que hizo, por amor se interpuso entre la ker y yo protegiéndome, le atravesó el corazón para salvar el mío, murió en mis brazos, pero se le veía tan feliz, no por dejarme obviamente, si no por haberme defendido, pero él estaba prácticamente condenado, esa ker lo quería matar por ser uno de los descendientes que la retaron la primera vez, seguro ya debes saber eso nada más supiste que era realmente esa cosa, pero no solo eso era el problema… ¡tú maldito jefe quería matarlo según por fallar muchas veces, pero no es cierto, como ya no le era útil se lo entrego a Sonata, él lo traiciono, al final de su vida no fue nada egoísta, pensó en los demás, pensó en ustedes y en mí, de verdad él no quería que sufrieran lo mismo que él, por favor, por la MEMORIA DE SU AMIGO, PORQUE DE VERDAD ERA SU AMIGO RECAPACITEN, ESE DOLL SOLO LOS ESTA UTILIZANDO, ABANDONEN A ESA BESTIA!

-¡Ya basta que quieran confundir las cosas, el gran Doll nunca nos traicionaría, seguro quieren engañarnos para que desertemos!

-¡No puedo creerlo, ven la situación y no se dan cuenta de nada! –Comento Twilight volviéndose visible. -¡¿Que ganaríamos con mentirles sobre esto?! ¡Tú conoces a Adagio Demonsting, sabes que no te mentiría sobre Darksteel, piensen detenidamente como ocurrieron las cosas! ¡¿Por qué Doll solo te pidió a ti que volvieras, mientras dejo a Darksteel con Sonata y a los que les lavo el cerebro?! ¡Porque iban a emboscarlo sin que ustedes lo supieran y echándonos después la culpa, pero fallo ese plan porque liberamos a nuestras contrapartes y ustedes también tenían una confabulación!

-¡Eso no es lógico princesa! ¡¿Para qué salvar nuestras vidas de jóvenes si de todas maneras nos iba a matar?! ¡Solo habría necesitado a los drones!

-Porque no es lo mismo una cosa que sigue ordenes ciegamente que un soldado que puede aplicar su criterio en una situación sorpresiva Deathsaurus. –Comento Paperwhite poniéndose al lado de Adagio. –Los drones no tienen sentido de auto conservación, ustedes si, además todos ustedes incluyendo a Skydancer tienen poderes que el no, hizo que eliminaran a Darksteel porque sintió que ya no lo necesitaba para nada, seguro también influenciado por esa ker.

-Por favor amigos míos, vean lo que me hizo a mí, me uso como moneda de trueque con los changeling, tuve suerte que mi tía fuera su reina, ¿pero si hubiera sido otra criatura? No le importo lo que me hubiera pasado, seguro a Darksteel lo uso igual con Sonata, pero el no tuvo suerte… ella lo mato, si le dan la oportunidad los va a sacrificar para sus fines malvados, por lo menos todos los enemigos anteriores querían conquistar, pero él y esa ker no quieren eso, vean lo que le hicieron a esta ciudad y a varios de sus habitantes, los mato sin piedad, bien solo pudo secuestrarme y dejar a mis padres vivos engañándome que murieron, pero no, el busca muerte, el usa el pretexto de que toda su raza se extinguió pero solo mancha al noble legado de su pueblo, ya que Discord fue por mucho tiempo el ultimo de su especie y nunca quiso dañar a nadie por eso, y Sonata odia todo sin motivo la demente, ellos buscan destrucción y agonía, no dudo que busquen la suya, no les den esa opción. –Dijo Skydancer mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, se paró frente al mausoleo y dejo un ramo de flores en él. –Sé que ahora no los voy a convencer de dejar a Dark Doll a pesar de su traición hacia Darksteel y para mí, por eso les pido que sean muy escrupulosos y que tengan todos sus sentidos en alerta para que no sean sorprendidos de una manera baja y cruel, cuídense entre ustedes dos, como debimos hacerlo los cuatro antes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Deathsaurus parecía estar entre un estado de furia y otro de incredulidad, mientras que Demonsting meditaba la plática, todo que dijeron las ponys tenía mucho sentido, incluso la parte del sacrificio de Darksteel, entonces el escorpión volvió a hablar. –Muy interesante Skydancer, admito que lo que dijiste tengas algo de verdad, pero no vamos a traicionar al jefe, por lo menos en mi caso sería el fin.

-Y en el mío es porque iría contra mi código, el jefe me entreno desde que rompí el huevo, tengo una deuda de vida con él. –Respondió Deathsaurus, Twilight y Paper ya iban a intentar capturarlos y ayudarlos a la fuerza, pero Skydancer las volteo a ver para que no lo hicieran, la princesa y la capitana se detuvieron al verla. –Está bien amigos, yo respeto su decisión, espero que entonces respeten la mía, voy a detenerlos pase lo que pase.

-Está bien Skydancer, igual nosotros respetamos tus deseos y entendemos porque te uniste a los ponys, e igual nosotros pelearemos enserio contra ti.

-No podía esperar otra cosa de ustedes dos Deathsaurus. –Dijo sonriendo un poco Skydancer a las respuestas de sus amigos, entonces a los dos heraldos les empiezan a brillar unos relicarios que llevaban sus capas, reconociendo la alicornio lo que se trataba. –Parece ser que Doll los está buscando.

-Creo que así es, definitivamente una verdadera lástima que no podamos continuar nuestra charla Skydancer, ya que es posible que cuando nos volvamos a ver será como rivales de nuevo, y Adagio lamentamos la muerte de nuestro compañero Darksteel, tienes mi sinceras condolencias.

-Igual tienes las mías sirena. –Menciono Deathsaurus cruzándose de brazos. –Pero pronto su asesina pagara por sus crímenes, nos volveremos a ver, espero tener una buena pelea contigo.

-Creo que no puedo evitar eso Deathsaurus, si se llega a dar el caso entonces peleare con todas mis fuerzas, pero por favor, lo que le dijimos y que le recomendamos Skydancer y yo que no caiga en saco roto, de verdad Steel no quiere que terminen como él.

-Ye veremos Adagio, ahora con su permiso debemos retirarnos, fue un gusto saludarlos, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. –Indico Demonsting mientras cortaba la realidad, al hacerlo Adagio se puso a la expectativa, de nuevo Twilight y Paper intentaron impedirlo, pero Skydancer ahora junto con Adagio lo impidieron, los heraldos cruzaron el portal muy tranquilamente cerrándose rápidamente. -¿Skydancer porque los dejaste ir, no quieres salvarlos?

-Claro que quiero Twi, pero no puedo obligarlos a aceptar nuestra ayuda, como Rarity hizo conmigo, como mi tía lo hizo con Discord y su familia, como Bloom y Aria lo hicieron por Adagio y como tú lo hiciste con Starlight, si lo hacemos de a fuerzas seria contrario a nuestras creencias, podríamos obtener un resultado muy contrario.

-Creo que te comprendo Skydancer, si los obligamos estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que Doll, vaya me recuerda cuando buscaba un hechizo reformador para mi marido, el cambio debe nacer de dentro de uno, no inducírselo artificialmente, que bueno que Dis se dio cuenta y "comió" bien ese día, debemos ser pacientes con esto, pero espero que nos alcance al tiempo, no sabemos lo que planea para los heraldos nuestro enemigo.

-Yo creo que ya se están dado cuenta de la situación amigas. –Expuso Paper. –Vi cómo les creyeron a Skyli y a Adagio, sabían que no mentían, y dudaron mucho sobre lo que ese tipo les ha dicho, pero la lealtad para su jefe es muy fuerte, maldito desdichado, el no merece ese respeto que le dan sus heraldos, para un soldado como yo es terrible ver como dos compañeros de profesión tan honorables estén bajo las ordenes de un monstruo.

-Yo estoy peor Paper, por lo que dijo Demian ya estoy segura que Doll lo manipula por su enfermedad, la magia negra del él debe mantenerlo vivo, cuando ya lo le sirva entonces se la va a quitar y va a sufrir por eso todos los años que estuvo "bien" de golpe, lo sé porque Twilight me enseño un libro sobre ese tipo de hechicería.

-Si hay magia negra que pueda hacer eso, entonces debe haber magia blanca que sirva para lo mismo Skydancer, solo debemos encontrarla, y si no existe crearla, recuerda que existen muchos ponys hechiceros muy poderosos, no pierdas la fe en que podrás ayudar a tu amigo.

-Tienes razón Twi, si pude encontrar la información sobre nuestras transformaciones podre encontrar algo que ayude a Demian. –Dijo Skydancer alegrándose, entonces voltea ver a Adagio algo preocupada. -¿Adagio te sientes bien?

-Si Skyli, me siento triste por mi novio y su contraparte, pero de salud estoy muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que hace un rato note que te pusiste muy extraña amiga.

-Yo también lo observe Adagio. –Continúo Paper empezando a revisar a la sirena tocándole la frente para ver su temperatura. –Te quedaste muy quieta con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿es algo relacionado con embarazo y tu hija?

-No creo Paper, es muy pronto como para sentir dolores relacionados con eso, pero ahora que lo pienso bien… sentí lo mismo ayer cuando estaba con el resto de los elementos en Sugar Cube Córner, y cuando subíamos caminando la montaña desde la estación del tren.

-¡¿Adagio a qué horas sentiste eso ayer?! –Pregunto Twilight de golpe sorprendiendo a las demás. –Pues… cerca del medio día Twi.

-¡¿Al medio día?! –Entonces la princesa noto los patrones. –Creo que ya se lo que pasa, Adagio tu puedes sentir el aura oscura de los heraldos y de Dark Doll.

-¡¿Qué dices Twi?! ¡Imposible, si pudiera sentirla lo habría hecho en la tierra, habría notado a los drones y las heraldos sin el radar de Skydancer!

-Recuerda que en este mundo hay más magia Adagio, por eso debes ser más fuerte que antes, y me equivoque de palabras, tu no detectas el aura de los heraldos, detectas la energía de sus portales, ayer en la reunión de los gobernantes Doll envió su poderes a través de un dron seguro usando un mini portal.

-¡Tal vez eso explicaría porque me puse así, cuando lo sentí en camino los heraldos llegaron al cementerio, y me puse así cuando se fueron, pero Canterlot está muy lejos de Ponyville, no es posible que detectara eso!

-¡Creo saber la razón Adagio, cuando nos amenazó Doll aumento mucho sus poderes, eso debió aumentar la energía del portal y tú lo notaste, debiste sentir las ondas electromagnéticas de ese portal, seguro es un sistema de eco localización de las sirenas, así debían encontrar a su presas que se tele transportaban en el agua, y tú al ser más fuerte ya lo puedes usar en tierra!

-Bueno, en Equestria casi todo es posible. -Comento Adagio muy extrañada. –Vamos a probar tu teoría, tele transpórtate Twi solo unos metros, Paper y Skydancer vean mis reacciones.

-Bien. –Entonces la princesa desaparece en un destello, Adagio se puso a la expectativa de nuevo, y entonces miro a su derecha, apareciendo Twi a su lado. -¿Y bien que notaron amigas?

-¡Tienes razón Twi, Adagio se puso así de nuevo cuando te empezaste a desaparecer! –Dijo Skydancer, igual Paper dijo lo que noto. -Y no solo eso, volteo a ver exactamente donde aparecerías, ella de algún modo te detecto.

-Eres impresionante Adagio, los enemigos ya nunca te podrán sorprender tele transportándose, si reconoces la magia de Doll de sus portales… podríamos localizar su base.

-Pero apenas empiezo a entender este poder Twi, solo lo hago por instinto, no sé si pueda usarlo como tú quieres, a menos que tú sepas como aprender eso y me lo enseñes.

-No, yo no puedo pero conozco a alguien que sí, ya que ha estudiado todos los tipos de magia más tiempo que yo, te llevare con él, seguro el podrá ayudarte.

-Debe ser un gran hechicero para que tú, el elemento de la magia hable de él con tanto respeto.

-Claro que eso que dices es cierto, dado que fue el héroe de mi niñez, incluso me disfrace de el en todas las ocasiones que pude.

-Hablas como si fuera una especie de leyenda, espero llevarme bien con él, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer. –Entonces la sirena fue al mausoleo, puso su ofrenda floral y mantuvo silencio, seguro para dar respeto a la contraparte de su novio y sus padres.


	5. Hechizo Oscuro

**Capitulo V.**

 **Hechizo Oscuro.**

Demonsting y Deathsaurus regresaron al patio trasero del castillo de Doll después de su visita al cementerio de Griffonstone, habían ido ahí ya que no podían ir a donde estaban los restos de su compañero por el hechizo que impedía que fueran al mundo humano, ambos se empezaron a dirigir al salón del trono, cuando se les apareció en la puerta Sonata. –Vaya si son los dos vagos, ¿en dónde estaban? Dark no ha podido empezar su hechizo por su culpa.

-Eso a ti no te importa idiota, regresamos al momento que nos requirió Doll, ahora quítate de nuestro camino. –Contesto Demonsting amenazadoramente, la ker voló alrededor de los heraldos causándoles molestia mientras los olfateaba. –¿Ahora qué haces perra?

-Mmhh, huelen a muerte. -Respondió Sonata poniendo su rostro de pura maldad. –Pero desgraciadamente no a cadáver fresco, más a cadáver "añejado", fueron a un cementerio, y estoy segura que el aroma es de guajolotes y gallinas caídas, ¿fueron a Griffonstone par de idiotas, a qué? Si el guajolote no está enterrado ahí, ¿fueron a ver al pavo original de este mundo?

-¡Adonde fuimos y lo que hicimos a ti no te importa zopilote del averno! –Menciono Deathsaurus transformándose en su forma gigante, quería aplastar a Sonata con sus propias garras nada más supo cómo mato a Darksteel. -¡Nosotros solo obedecemos y rendimos cuentas a Dark Doll, solo porque te dio el mando en esa operación de tu mundo chango uno de nuestros compañeros pereció! (¡Tú lo mataste mientras defendía a su novia maldita basura!)

-Tranquilo lagartija, a me afecto mucho que Darksteel muriera así. (¡De haber podido lo habría hecho padecer todo el tiempo posible, asesinando a Adagio en su rostro para matarlo después a el!) –Comento Sonata poniendo un rostro de sufrimiento. –Por favor sé que me odian por no haber podido salvarlo, no me lastimen, veré que no pase lo mismo con ustedes. (¡PORQUE A USTEDES SI LOS VOY A MARTIRIZAR HASTA QUE MUERAN!)

-(¡Maldita ker hipócrita, no nos engañas, voy a preparar algo muy especial para ti, cortesía de Darksteel!) No te preocupes Sonata, la muerte de nuestro compañero no quedara impune, la responsable de eso pagara muy caro, deseara morir rápido pero no lo hará, sufrirá como si la torturaran por siglos, de eso me encargo yo. –Menciono Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón, mientras Deathsaurus chocaba sus garras. –Pero antes yo me encargare de pulverizarle los huesos, por más poderosa que sea sufrirá lo más posible. –Sonata se puso pálida mostrando los dientes, entendió que se referían a ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo Dark Doll grito. -¡Escuchen todos, requiero que vayan al sótano, en salón del estanque, ya estoy preparado para comenzar, para esto necesito a los seis!

-Parece que el jefe está listo, si nos disculpas Sonata nos adelantaremos. –Comento Demonsting pasando a un lado de la ker, Deathsaurus se redujo de tamaño y se puso a la par con su compañero. –Sera mejor que te apresures tú también, no creo que quieras demostrar a todos lo que yo ya se, que eres una bestia inútil que solo ha tenido suerte.

-Maldito escorpión. –Dijo entre dientes Sonata, los heraldos rápidamente la dejan atrás, entonces ella también entra yendo al salón. –Solo porque todavía requerimos tus habilidades, pero nada más terminemos te voy a arrancar tu aguijón y te voy a empalar tu corazón con él, y en cuanto a la lagartija me voy a hacer un bolso con su piel. –Después de unos momentos llegaron todos al salón del caldero, el cual era lúgubre y oscuro, aún mucho más que el resto del castillo, al centro del salón estaba un estanque rodeado con cuatro columnas, adentro tenía un líquido color rojo, ahí preparaba Doll sus pociones cuando requería una enorme cantidad. –Vaya, esto se parece a la cámara de "Mumm-ra".

-¿Mumm-ra, que es eso? –Pregunto Doll mientras acomodaba varios frascos, necesarios para el hechizo, entonces la ker sonríe burlonamente. –Lo lamento Dark, es una referencia de mi mundo, ¿así que necesitas un gran caldero para preparar esto?

-Es como dices mi querida súcubo, es un hechizo creado por el maestro de Starswirl, un pony unicornio nigromante, que hizo el hechizo para retar a los padres del sol y la luna, pero su alumno lo traiciono haciendo que los soberanos lo hicieran polvo, borrando este poder, pero yo pude recuperarlo en mis últimos años de exilio.

-Entonces este hechizo no es tan poderoso, ya que Celestia y su odiosa hermana son más poderosas de lo que fueron alguna vez sus padres, y ellos derrotaron a ese unicornio. –Se quejó Rabia mirando su reflejo en el estanque, entonces Doll explica la situación. –Eso parecería lo lógico Rabia, pero a este hechicero le paso lo mismo que a Starswirl, no completo su último hechizo, pero a diferencia del barbado él se lo aplico de todas maneras y tontamente enfrento a los soberanos.

-Oí de ese enfrentamiento cuando era joven. –Comento Tyrek. –Fue en donde mi maestro se empezó a interesar en el poder de los ponys, ¿Precisamente que tu completaste su hechizo, como la bruja de Twilight termino el de Starswirl?

-Exacto Tyrek, el hechizo como estaba si daba un gran poder, pero prácticamente te hacia una bomba viviente, el cuerpo del unicornio no soporto tal presión, y al atacarlo los soberanos lo hicieron explotar como si alguien le lanzaran un pequeño cerillo a un tanque de gas muy lleno que tenía una pequeña fuga.

-Entonces para equilibrar esa energía se necesitan más seres, seis para ser exactos.

-Por eso eres el mejor de mis heraldos Demonsting, lo dedujiste muy bien, seis seres diferentes son necesarios para que la magia oscura se estabilice, pero dejándonos con un gran poder, que podremos usar como el poder arcoíris de los ponys, solo que a diferencia de ellos nosotros podremos transformarnos desde el principio. –Entonces Doll pone en el estanque varios elementos químicos y mágicos, hizo que varios drones voladores los empezaran a mezclar, hizo brillar sus manos con su magia. –Muy bien, Sonata, Demonsting, Rabia y Tyrek, necesito que hagan lo mismo que yo, esta longitud de onda de esta magia hará que todo se mezcle bien, Deathsaurus necesito que calientes la mezcla a exactamente a 1300° Celsius aproximadamente, si lo haces con menor temperatura no servirá y con mayor temperatura podría evaporarse o en el peor de los casos hacernos volar por lo cielos, arroja tu flama a ese pequeño pedestal, eso repartirá el calor de una manera uniforme.

-Entiendo jefe. –Dijo el dragón empezando a sacar su flama de soplete a donde dijo Doll, mientras los demás hicieron aparecer la energía mágica. –Bien, ahora hay que hacer que circule la energía, cuando el estanque este en la temperatura adecuada podremos proseguir, ya que esto tomara algo de tiempo.

En el reino changeling, Ligthing y Stars practicaban en un duelo bajo la supervisión de Fluttershy. –Jolt de nuevo perdiste la guardia en tu flanco izquierdo al realizar tu ataque, has disminuido mucho ese tiempo desde que peleamos en Ponyville, pero todavía no es suficiente, alguien rápido como esa Sonata o Doll podría aprovechar ese pequeño hueco. Sr. Saber tu técnica con tu katana es casi impecable, compensas tu falta de fuerza con agilidad, pero debes volverte más fuerte físicamente, para que cuando te defiendas puedas hacer un contra ataque eficaz y certero.

-¿Oye viejo de verdad esta es Fluttershy? – Pregunto Stars apoyándose en su espada jadeando mucho, igual estaba Lighting. –Yo la vi cuando era un potro en un par de ocasiones, y definitivamente parecen ser dos yeguas muy distintas, antes era tímida, callada y algo temerosa, peleando solo para defenderse de mala gana, pero esta es… como tu madre, una guerrera consumada, no duda en ir a pelear con toda su fuerza desde el principio, si a ti casi te mata seguro a mí me haría picadillo sin esforzarse, no sé cómo pero ahora está al nivel de los mejores espadachines de la historia de Equestria, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo?

-La verdad no se compadre, y no estoy seguro de querer saber, solo sé que estos 8 años estando aquí se volvió una reina muy poderosa, que bueno que solo nos tomó el pelo cuando regreso, si no ya Equestria estaría bajo sus cascos.

-Talvez tengas razón Lighting, pero gobernar algo tan extenso como Equestria sería muy traumático para mí y Mistery, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con esta pequeña ciudad y las micro colonias que hay en algunos oasis del Dry Sun, no soy como era antes Chrisalys para tratar de morder más de lo que puedo masticar. –Comento Fluttershy tomando su naginata acercándose a los corceles. –Además estamos a gusto aquí la mayoría de mis súbditos y yo, recibimos agua gracias a estas montañas y nuestro sistema hidráulico ya funciona muy bien, y ya varios changeling viven en Equestria en paz.

-Pero mi duda persiste su alteza, yo sé que nosotros los pegasos tenemos sangre guerrera desde antes de la unión de las tres razas, pero parecía que tú no la tenías.

-Pues no Stars, siempre tuve ese instinto, solo que salía cuando estaba bajo mucha presión. –Empezó a explicar Fluttershy mientras empezaba a practicar con los corceles. –Cuando fuimos a ver a ese dragón en la montaña despertó, ya que quería cocinar a mis amigas, en la gala hice un coraje muy estúpido, con Discord después de que Twi me arreglara quería arrancarle los ojos, pero mi suegra me ayudo a controlar ese instinto usándolo a mi favor, también ella me enseñó a usar la naginata real changeling.

-Pero nunca escuche que Chrisalys usara esta arma nunca.

-Es que solo la usaba como último recurso. –Contesto Fluttershy mientras atacaba a los dos guardias con un corte rápido, Lighting se puso a ras de suelo y Stars voló, ambos aprovechando el espacio libre fueron a atacar directamente a la reina, pero esta puso un escudo inmediatamente sobre ella, evitando el ataque, volando de inmediato contra Stars, golpeándolo de regreso a la tierra. –Recuerda que ella tiene un nivel mágico muy alto, prefería usar su magia y sus intrigas que atacar directamente, solo estando acorralada la hubiera usado… si hubiera cargado siempre con ella, la tenía guardada en su habitación.

-Pero tú me parece que no la dejas casi nunca. –Comento Lighting mientras empezó un choque de armas con Fluttershy, la alicornio intento darle una patada como en Ponyville, pero sin soltarse del choque retrocede evitándola, rápidamente suelta la espada y trata de barrerla, pero la pegaso vuela y trata de darle con su magia, pero este es lento y Lighting lo esquiva, agarra la espada de nuevo y lanza un corte con el que Fluttershy tiene que cubrirse, ambos ponys después de esto se sonríen entre sí. –Te pareces a Stars, mi madre y a mí, igual nunca dejamos nuestras armas de ser posible.

-Que te puedo decir amigo, descubrí que me gusta mucho este arte marcial, y no voy a dejarlo solo porque ya tenga magia, voy a seguir entrenando como siempre y también voy a combinar estas dos habilidades. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras tenía un intercambio de golpes de sus armas con Lighting, en ese instante la asistente de Fluttershy va con ella. –Su majestad, los ponys cocineros que la princesa Luna envió ya están aquí.

-Gracias Dewnight, pásalos al salón del trono, en un momento voy. –La asistente asintió y entro de nuevo al castillo, mientras que los que estaban entrenando se detenían. –Chicos continuaremos ejercitando después, tengo que cumplir asuntos reales, debo escoger un cocinero nuevo.

-¿Un cocinero nuevo? Pero los cocineros que tienes son buenos.

-Cierto, si lo son amigo mio, lo que pasa es que es un intercambio cultural, mis cocineros ahora están en Canterlot para preparar una comida especial como los ponys aquí, y uno se quedara de planta en cada reino, claro que si solo lo desean ellos, no queremos obligar a nadie que a dejar su vida Lighting.

-Entiendo, es como los intercambios de guardias entre el imperio y Canterlot, solo que con cocineros.

-Así es Stars, primero lo haremos con cocineros como prueba, para hacerlo después con otras profesiones y alumnos de escuelas, ahora me retiro, tengo que darme una ducha rápida, continúen practicando entre ustedes, Dew los buscara y los llamara cuando empecemos a ver la estrategia de defensa, con su permiso.

-Es Propio su majestad. –Indico Stars dándole a Fluttershy una reverencia junto con Jolt, la alicornio fue volando rápidamente a su habitación, mientras en el salón del trono, Dew daba algunas explicaciones. –Bienvenidos sean distinguidos invitados, su majestad Fluttershy vendrán en algunos minutos ya que se encontraba practicando, en la mesa hay galletas, café y té, sírvanse lo que gusten. –Entonces todos los ponys se acercaron a la mesa, menos una que estaba escondiéndose entre las sombras de las columnas, parecía querer desaparecer en ellas, Dew lo noto y fue hacia ella y amablemente hablo con ella. -¿Sra. Se siente enferma? Parece ser que tiene algo de miedo, si quiere puede irse, nadie la obliga a quedarse contra su voluntad.

-No Srta. Solo estoy… algo nerviosa… por esta invitación. –Señalo la pony saliendo entre las sombras, era Dawn. –Es que se fijaran en esta humilde cocinera para esto…

-No tiene que estar nerviosa Sra. Dawnshy, usted es una excelente chef, recomendada por la princesa Luna y por el Sr. Cool Jazz, el novio de la Duquesa Skydancer, sé que por el pasado de mi pueblo tenga algo de desconfianza, pero de verdad no les haremos nada.

-Srta. La verdad no estoy nerviosa por eso. (¿Cómo deje que Jazz me convenciera de esto? sé que mi hija no va a reconocerme pero va a ser muy incómodo), es que… aquí no conozco a nadie…

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Grito saliendo de la nada Pinkie Pie espantando a las dos yeguas, de inmediato abraza a Dawn. -¡Me conoces a mí y a los Cake, Jazz nos dijo que te echáramos un ojo ya que eres algo temerosa en lugares que no conoces!

-Qué bien ¿No crees? –Dijo sonriendo patéticamente Dawn todavía temblando mucho. –Pero no es necesario Pinkie, tan solo deja que recupere el aliento…

-No puedo hacer eso Dawn, le hice una "pinkie promesa" a Jazz que te ayudaría en TODO lo que pueda, no solo en la cocina, sino también en tu otro problema, veraz que hoy mismo se solucionaran tus dudas, y podrás ser muy feliz.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto Dawn muy extrañada, Pinkie sonríe y guiña el ojo a la pantalla. –Ya verás amiga, ya verás.

En el castillo de Dark Doll, ya la magia oscura de los enemigos de Equestria ya era un flujo constante y poderoso. –Perfecto, continúen con ese ritmo camaradas, ya no aumenten o disminuyan la energía y la velocidad, ¿Deathsaurus cómo va la temperatura? –El dragón sin dejar de lanzar su fuego hizo pulgar arriba y después señalo al termómetro mágico de arriba del estanque, ya marcaba 1150°. –Excelente es cuestión de algunos minutos, cuando la temperatura llegue a 1300° bajaremos esta magia en caldero sin dejar de moverla, a la velocidad que lleva se mezclara de inmediato.

-¿Entonces cuando esté lista la mezcla tendremos que esperar para que se enfrié para bañarnos en ella? –Pregunto Tyrek, a Doll le brillaron intensamente los ojos. –No mi querido Tyrek, esto podría decirse que es un bautizo de fuego, ¡VAMOS A METERNOS CUANDO ESTE EN LA TEMPERATURA MÁXIMA!

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO PINCHE PENDEJO SUICIDA?! –Se quejó de inmediato Rabia a punto de salirse del circuito. -¡Esta madre está a la temperatura del magma caliente, solo tú maldita lagartija sobreviviría ahí y no por mucho tiempo, los demás nos volveríamos cenizas incluso antes de tocar esta cosa!

-¡¿PARA ESO ME SACASTE DEL TÁRTARO DOLL, PARA HACER UN SUICIDIO COLECTIVO?! –Igual Tyrek se empezó a quejar muy molesto. -¡No soy de una secta para hacer algo tan idiota, además estoy seguro que no has probado esto!

-Pero Tyrek, recuerda al unicornio, es un hecho que el sobrevivió a esto aumentando su fuerzas.

-¡Recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que no sobrevivió a esto después, posiblemente esa temperatura fue una de las causas!

-Pero qué maravilla. –Menciono Sonata empezándose a reír. –Yo podre sobrevivir con tan solo algunas quemaduras, mientras veo a los demás achicharrarse, ¡ya no aguanto las ganas de ver eso!

-¡Eso quisieras maldita! –Comento Demonsting inmediatamente que Sonata se calló sus risas. -¡al ser inmortal solo te condenarías, nunca se apagaría el fuego, te quemarías en un estado constante nunca tendrías descanso y las fuerzas para poder salir de ese ciclo, espero que tú seas la primera en saltar!

-¡Maldito escorpión, el primero que voy a hacer que caiga eres tú! –Respondió la ker saliéndose del circuito y yendo con Demonsting, los demás apenas pudieron controlar el flujo. -¡SONATA, REGRESA A TU PUESTO! ¡¿CREES QUE YO HARÍA ALGO PARA SUICIDARME ANTES DE MATAR A CELESTIA?! ¡TODO ESTA PERFECTAMENTE CALCULADO!

-¡Eso dices tú Doll, pero si entramos ahí vamos a sentir un intenso dolor para perecer de inmediato!

-¡Es probable Rabia, pero si queremos este poder vamos a tener que hacer ese sacrificio, recuerda que FlutterBitch es ahora la alicornio más poderosa, si los demás elementos consiguen ese poder no les ganaremos con nuestro nivel actual, debemos conseguir más poderes para eliminarlos antes, Sonata vuelve a tu puesto del circulo! –Explico Doll el hechizo y la situación lo mejor que pudo, a regañadientes la ker volvió a su puesto, recobrando el control del flujo totalmente, en ese momento la temperatura llega a los 1300°. -¡Excelente Deathsaurus, mantén la temperatura, ahora bajemos la magia concentrada con mucho cuidado, un error haría una explosión enorme!

-¡De verdad no entiendo porque seguimos haciendo esto! –Se cuestionó Rabia muy molesta bajando la energía a la mezcla junto con los demás, haciéndola girar a misma velocidad que cuando estaba afuera, esta cambio de color de un rojo tipo lava a un negro, incluso el color de las llamas que salían de este, tomando también la consistencia de la lava, empezó a burbujear como si fuera brea caliente. -¡Esto se ve muy asqueroso!

-¡Ya está listo, excelente! – Menciono Doll dejando hacer girar el flujo, dándole la indicación a Deathsaurus que se deja de calentarla con su fuego. -¿Ahora, quien quiere ser el primero en recibir tales dones?

-¡Sabía que había truco, quieres probarlo con el resto de nosotros antes que tú lo hicieras! –Indico Tyrek a punto de atacar a Dark Doll. -¡Si tanto confías en tu hechizo aviéntate tu primero Doll, o yo te empujo a ti!

-¡Yo estoy con esto contigo Tyrek, vamos a arrojarlo a él primero para ver si funciona! –Grito Rabia volando desde su puesto hacia Doll mientras Tyrek también avanzaba, pero el anabelchucky solo se cruzó de brazos y puso una sonrisa burlona mostrando los dientes, molestando al centauro y a la umbrum, esta vuela sobre el caldero para llegar más rápido para atacarlo, entonces la mezcla formando un tentáculo la agarra una de sus patas trasera, empezándola a quemar de inmediato. -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE?!

-Es que el hechizo reconoce a sus creadores Rabia. –Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Dark Doll, mientras que los demás veían horrorizados eso, menos Sonata que empezó a reírse demencialmente. –A todos nos tomara y nos llevara adentro suyo para completar la transformación.

-¡NO, YO NO QUIERO HACER ESTO, ME ARREPENTÍ, NO QUIERO TERMINAR HECHA POLVO! –Grito aterrorizada Rabia poniendo más fuerzas a sus alas para arrancarse la pata que se estaba quemando, ya lo estaba logrando cuando otros cuatro tentáculos salieron tomándola de las otras extremidades y el cuello, encendiéndola completamente con mucho dolor y llevándosela al centro del estanque. -¡NOOOOO!

-¡Señor esto es demasiado extremo! –Dijo Deathsaurus al ver lo que le paso a Rabia, entonces varios tentáculos lo toman a él también, al ser un dragón no se enciende pero le aplicaron una presión que rompió varios de sus huesos, intento transformarse pero no pudo, enterró sus garras al piso, pero los tentáculos lo jalaban muy lentamente, parecía que pudo detenerse pero salieron más tentáculos que lo tomaron completamente llevándoselo rápido. -¡Argh!

-¡Este hechizo no tiene ninguna clase de sentido! –Dijo Demonsting, cuando salieron los tentáculos dirigidos a él, a punto de tele transportarse lejos Sonata lo embiste hacia el estanque con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Maldita arpía del abismo!

-Considéralo un pequeño pago por la quemadura de ácido que me hicieron tus bichos insecto, pero no todo, necesitas sufrir más. –Comento diabólicamente la ker pestañando mucho, los tentáculos amarraron a completamente al Aracne, empezándolo a quemar mientras gritaba horriblemente mientras lo llevaban al fondo, entonces Sonata se arroja al estanque como si fuera esta una piscina, incluso haciendo piruetas como si fuera una clavadista. -¡Wheeee! –Entonces la Ker cae exactamente en el centro salpicando esa lava negra, que le pega a Tyrek en su espalda y lomo perforándolo. -¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH, MALDITA PERRA LOCA, SI QUERÍAS SUICIDARTE SOLO TENIAS QUE METERTE LENTAMENTE AHÍ!

-Sonata fue la más lista Tyrek. –Indico Doll acercándose al centauro, quien se empezaba a carbonizar por la "salpicadura" de la ker. –Ella noto que de yo decía la verdad, es una lástima que ustedes cuatro idiotas no, por eso tuvieron que darles una mano, o "tentáculo" para decirlo mejor, descuida ¡yo también te voy ayudar idiota! -Entonces Doll golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Tyrek mandándolo al estanque, saliendo rápidamente los tentáculos tomándolo, haciendo que se quemara rápidamente mientras gemía a toda voz de dolores intensos, parecía que ya se hacía cenizas mientras entraba a la lava, Entonces los tentáculos salieron por Doll, pero este solo se cruzó de brazos y espero, estos lo amarraron completamente, a pesar del dolor de las quemaduras sonrió malignamente. -Pero se me olvido decir que a los primeros cinco tendrán un poder parecido, mientras que el último será el más poderoso, lástima que tú y Rabia no lograron su objetivo Tyrek, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –Se rio a todo volumen Doll mientras entraba al estanque pareciendo que se derretía hasta los huesos.

-Bienvenidos sean al Reino Golden Palm honorables invitados de Equestria. –Empezó Fluttershy la ceremonia de bienvenida los chefs invitados, estaba vestida con un vestido real verde con varios adornos florares, recogida su melena con un moño de mariposa que dejaba ver todo su rostro, incluyendo la cicatriz y su cuerno. –Como se los informo la princesa Celestia esto es un intercambio gastronómico de los dos pueblos, por favor mis súbditos quieren probar las maravillas que ustedes sé que son capaces de hacer para la comida-banquete de hoy, incluso le podre ofrecer un empleo permanente aquí si lo desean, cualquier necesidad que tengan no duden en pedírmela a mi asistente Dewnight, a mis cuñadas las infantas Black Moth y Lunarstorm, al rey Mistery Mist o incluso a mí personalmente, estamos a sus órdenes. -Entonces los chefs empiezan aplaudirle a Fluttershy, todos a excepción de Dawn, no porque no quisiera, sin estaba embelesada viendo los cambios de su hija menor, (Fluttershy… a pesar de que te abandone a tu suerte te volviste una hermosa yegua como Cloud, pudiste salir adelante volviéndote no solo una gran dirigente que la gran mayoría de su pueblo ama, sino también una gran madre para mis nietas Skyli y Brave, incluso te volviste una alicornio, sé que no debería sentir esto pero... estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me habría gustado cuidarte mientras estabas enferma, lastimada o esperando a tu hija, igual intentar curarte esa horrible cicatriz que pasa por tu bello rostro)

-¿Sra. Dawn se siente bien? –Pregunto la señora Cake viendo como Dawn miraba a Fluttershy bajando de su trono. –No has dicho una palabra desde que su alteza entro aquí.

-Es que… me quede pensando… Como la reina Fluttershy llego hasta aquí, debieron ser pruebas muy difíciles, sé que a ella la abandonaron junto con su hermana por alguien que es un monstruo que no tuvo corazón, gracias a los padres de Celestia y Luna pudo superar eso, no necesitaron a esa bestia para nada.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo Dawn. –Menciono Pinkie viendo algo molesta a Dawn. –Existe la posibilidad que su madre haya tenido muchos problemas, y por eso no podía cuidar y alimentar a sus hijas bien, por eso las dejo en un orfanato.

-¡P-p-pero Pinkie, eso es las peores cosas que puede hacer una madre, si de verdad las hubiera amado hubiera hecho lo imposible para cuidarlas y amarlas, pero se fue por la puerta fácil, las dejo porque les estorbaba, además las dejo en el peor orfanato del mundo!

-Eso es ver el panorama solo en blanco y negro Dawn, hay tonos grises en la vida. –Explico Pinkie. –Estoy segura que ELLA las ama con todas sus fuerzas, y por eso hizo lo imposible como tú dices, las dejo en un lugar que pensaba que las cuidarían bien, pero no sabía que ese lugar era lo contrario a lo que debía ser, y ella cuando seguramente volvió para recuperarlas ya se habían ido.

-(¡No puede ser, esta yegua está describiendo exactamente lo que me paso, pero se supone que solo lo saben Blues y el joven Jazz, pero a el nunca mencione sus nombres y ella es muy reservada!) Pues a pesar de lo que dices Pinkie yo pienso que esa madre es UN MONSTRUO SIN ALMA. –Respondió Dawn muy molesta consigo misma, pero El Sr. Cake la trata de calmar. –Pues yo creo lo contrario como Pinkie Sra. Dawn, esa madre solo pensó en el bienestar de sus hijas, ella debió amarlas mucho, o las ama todavía, no sabemos si está viva o muerta. –Antes de que Dawn pudiera seguir con la discusión, llego con ellas Fluttershy, quien estaba saludando a los invitados, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo. –Hola Pinkie, mi querida amiga, Sr. Y Sra. Cake siempre es un placer verlos.

-Fluttershy, que bien te ves. –Dijo Pinkie mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amiga, mientras le dijo algo en voz baja. –Trata de ser muy prudente amiga, recuerda ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás.

-Lo sé amiga. –Contesto la alicornio muy extrañada, no tenía ni idea porque Pinkie le dijo eso, de inmediato le hace una reverencia a los Cake. –Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, a pesar de cómo me comporte cuando regrese a Ponyville, ¿Cómo se encuentran sus hijos Pound y Pumpkin?

-Están bien su majestad, ahora están en la escuela, a pesar de que querían venir hoy con nosotros.

-Comprendo Sr. Cake, mi hija Brave quería hacer lo mismo, pero la razón es que ella es una pequeña glotona, que quería probar las habilidades de cada chef.

-Bueno tal vez le dé tiempo, apenas vamos a comenzar todos querida, y ya no falta tanto tiempo para que los niños salgan de la escuela su alteza.

-De verdad mi hija es una niña con suerte Sra. Cake, y por favor, solo llámenme Fluttershy, me conocen de antes que me coronaran. –Menciono Fluttershy, entonces voltea a ver a Dawn. –Usted debe ser Dawnshy, Skydancer y Jazz me han hablado mucho de Usted, que fue quien protegió a mi amigo de ese bastardo de Simphony cuando era potro, y que es una excelente cocinera.

-A-a-así es su alteza, soy Dawnshy, p-p-p-pero usted puede llamarme (mamá) Dawn. –Dijo temblando mucho la terrestre, de verdad quería abrazar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contenía mucho, casi al nivel en que controla su instinto asesino. –E-e-estoy a sus órdenes.

-Tranquila Sra. Dawn, yo no voy a hacerle nada malo, sé que me comporte como una loca cuando volví a Equestria, pero solo fue una actuación, sé que herí a muchos pero lo he recompensado, ¿o alguien de los que lastime es conocido suyo?

-N-n-no su majestad, esa no es la razón (además yo ya sabía que tú no eras malvada, que estabas buscando algo hija, solo te equivocaste en el modo de hacerlo) s-s-solo estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que le sirvo a la realeza y que sé que lo hago, ya que la cena con la princesa Luna de hace algunas semanas no sabía que era para ella y la princesa Celestia.

-No se ponga nerviosa Dawn, ciertamente la princesa Luna me la recomendó ampliamente, me dijo que usted es una gran pony. –Al decirle esto Fluttershy, Dawn voltea a ver al piso muy triste, En ese momento la alicornio le da el casco. –Estoy segura que podremos ser amigas. –Entonces inconscientemente Dawn le da su casco a su hija, (estoy… estoy tocando a mi nena después de tanto tiempo, estoy tan feliz) –Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, tengo que ir con el resto de los invitados y después con el capitán de Ponyville y el teniente del imperio de Cristal para discutir asuntos militares de gran importancia, después espero volver a platicar con todos ustedes. –Entonces la reina continúa saludando a los invitados restantes. –De verdad Fluttershy es una gran yegua, si la viera su madre ahora… a pesar de ser una mala pony sentiría mucho orgullo de ella.

-Seguro TU LO SABES MUY BIEN Dawn. -Comento Pinkie guiñándole el ojo a Dawn confundiéndola. –No le haga caso a Pinkie Sra. Dawn, ella es así, dice y hace cosas raras pero sin mala intención.

-Descuide Sra. Cake, sinceramente no me molesta Pinkie para nada. –En ese instante Dew hace la indicación que la siguieran a donde cocinarían, los ponys chefs trotaron detrás de ella, llegando a la amplia cocina del castillo. -Muy bien invitados, cada mesa de trabajo tiene los utensilios de cocina necesarios y una estufa, los ingredientes están en la alacena de atrás o en el cuarto refrigerado, tenemos gran cantidad y variedad de estos, pero si les falta alguno díganmelo a mí o a sus majestades y de inmediato trataremos de conseguírselo, pueden empezar cuando gusten. –Los cocineros agradecieron y fueron a sus estaciones, entonces empezaron a reunir sus ingredientes, Dawn se puso sus gafas y saco su recetario, quería hacer la mejor comida que nunca había hecho, quería que su familia la disfrutara y ella verlo, aunque sea de lejos, no notando que Fluttershy la veía desde uno de las ventanas del salón, llegando en ese momento Lighting y Stars. –Fluttershy Dew nos avisó que ya querías hablar sobre la estrategia militar.

-Es cierto Lighting, vamos a la biblioteca por favor. –Entonces Fluttershy empezó a guiarlos. -¿Lighting que te pareció mi "hermana humana", es agradable y bonita?

-Pues sí, es agradable, pero algo tosca, no tanto como tú sin ofender, y creo que es bonita en sus estándares a pesar de esa cicatriz.

-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, ¿y no te dio curiosidad saber como se le hizo esa marca?

-La verdad sí, ya que ella no bajo a un pozo, pero no se lo iba a preguntar por cortesía.

-Pues yo te lo diré…fui yo quien se la hizo, y lo mejor del caso fue ella quien me lo pidió.

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE, PORQUE?!

-Esa historia es para otro día amigo, solo quise jugar con tu curiosidad.

-Que chistosa eres Fluttershy, ahora no estaré a gusto hasta no saber ¿Por qué me dices esto en este momento?

-Para que sepas que mi hermana y yo compartimos todo y somos unidas, solo hubo un detalle que nunca compartimos, pensamos ambas que era lo mismo o por lo menos parecido lo que nos pasó.

-¿Y eso que sería Fluttershy?

-El orfanato. –Contesto secamente Fluttershy, haciendo que Lighting se parara en seco con los ojos bien abiertos, espantando a Stars. -¡¿Jolt que tienes?! ¡Parece que viste a un demonio!

-Así es amigo, lo sé, tenía mis sospechas y consulte a Luna hace algunos días, y mi hermana me lo confirmo después de comentártelo a ti y a las chicas, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas por favor.

Peste y Cólera bajaron al sótano, ya que un muy desagradable olor salió de ahí, llegando a la entrada la cámara del estanque. –De aquí sale esa esencia tan impactante Cólera.

-¿No es donde ese Doll estaba con Rabia y los otros cuatro ojetes haciendo no sé qué para aumentar sus poderes Peste?

-Me parece que es así, pero no escucho nada, será mejor entrar para ver que paso. –Sugiero Peste, Cólera apoyo la idea, abrieron lentamente la puerta, todo estaba muy oscuro, al parecer las antorchas se apagaron, los umbrums usando su magia las volvieron a encender, vieron que el líquido del estanque se había desbordado y que se habría petrificado todo, lentamente se acercaron a este, no había señales de sus superiores. -¿Adónde se metieron?

-Tal vez salió mal su ritual y se tele transportaron lejos de aquí.

-Si salió mal su ritual Cólera, pero no pudieron salir. –Contesto Peste sonriendo malvadamente mientras volaba para tener mejor perspectiva, entonces su compañero voló para compartir su vista, sonrió igual que su compañero, dentro del estanque se notaban seis siluetas petrificadas, dándose cuenta que eran Deathsaurus, Rabia, Tyrek, Demonsting Sonata y Doll, los primeros cuatro se notaba que intentaban salir y los dos últimos sentados como si fuera una piscina en verano. -¡Los estúpidos se dieron un baño de lava, ahora se volvieron estatuas muy feas!

-Ya veo Peste, es tan divertido, lástima que no vimos la "barbacoa", ¿Pero porque el dragón no resistió esto?

-Quien sabe qué y como hizo el hechizo el güey de Doll, seguro la temperatura subió a niveles que un dragón tampoco soportaría, ¡los seis estúpidos se murieron, ahora yo tendré el control de todos sus ejércitos, de su magia y su metal!

-¿No querrás decir "nosotros tendremos el control" no es así Peste? –Comento Cólera viendo recelosamente a su compañero. –Claro compañero, solo fue la emoción del momento, (ya después te cargare a ti también parasito)

-Más te vale que sea verdad Peste, si no te voy a romper el cráneo. (De todas formas voy a hacerlo, seré el emperador de toda Equestria y no quiero compartir el pastel con nadie) –Indico Cólera pensando ya como se desharía de Peste, igual él pensaba hacerle lo mismo. –Debemos avisarle a nuestros camaradas, para tomar posesión del castillo y los drones.

-Me parece buena idea, inmediatamente buscaremos a Sombra para hacerlo pagar su traición junto con yegua loca y su maldito bastardo. –Indico Peste, poniéndose enfrente de la Silueta de Rabia. -No sabes que placer medio verte así Rabia, seguro sufriste mucho por el rostro que tienes, ahora te puedo decir que siempre te odie, qué intente traicionarte muchas veces, pero tenías mucha suerte bruja, ahora gracias a la idiotez del pendejo de Doll lograremos que Equestria sea un lugar de sufrimiento, hasta nunca perra. –Entonces Peste toma el casco que sobresalía de Rabia, quebrándolo. –Ups, perdón culera, pero ya no necesitaras esto en donde estas.

-Ya deja de jugar con esa cosa monstruosa Peste, tenemos mucho que hacer. –Señalo Cólera saliendo de la cámara. –Espera, tengo que "despedirme" por última vez de "nuestra amada líder". –Entonces le escupe al rostro a la umbrum petrificada, se empezó a reír despiadadamente, al darse vuelta para irse alguien susurro débilmente, pero con mucho odio. –Maldito traidor, hoy es tu último día de tu miserable vida.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –Grito espantado Peste buscando a alguien, pero no había señales de vida en ese lugar. –Debió ser mi imaginación, maldita estúpida, ni estando muerta me dejas tranquilo. –Le volvió a escupir a Rabia y salió de inmediato el umbrum, al cerrar la puerta detrás de el a Rabia le volvió a crecer su pata real de donde se la cortaron, y todas las figuras se empezaron a cuartear.

En la cocina Real los chefs ponys estaban preparando sus recetas con ahínco, sobre todo Dawn, quien ya estaba picando sus verduras para su mejor sopa de verduras y hongos, así mismo preparaba también su mejor soufflé. -Muy bien, todas las zanahorias, cebollines, calabacines, champiñones y el brócoli ya están bien sofreídos, el agua ya está a punto de hervor, debo poner todos los ingredientes dentro para poder picar el jitomate y las hierbas de olor y ponerle las especias, para dejarlo hervir y preparar el queso para… -Entonces siente que alguien la miraba, entonces se giró para ver quién era, noto que la pequeña princesa changeling aun trayendo su alforja de la escuela la estaba viendo atentamente. –(¡Por Celestia, es mi nieta menor, mantente calmada Dawn, muy calmada!) Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Hola, me llamo Brave Arrow! ¡¿Usted fue la tutora de mi novio Jazz?!

-Es un gusto conocerte Brave, soy Dawnshy, y si, podría decirse que fui tutora de Cool Jazz, pero tenía entendido que él es novio de tu prima, no tuyo.

-Es que Jazz esta con ella parar estar cerca de mí, pero no se lo digas, ya que ninguno de los dos lo sabe, solo yo se la verdad. –Dijo altanera e inocentemente la potranca, logrando que Dawn sonriera. –(Que linda eres nietecita, es para comerte a besos)Pues te deseo suerte en tu "relación" Princesa, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Bueno… no se vaya a molestar Sra. Dawn, peroooo…

-¿Pero qué nena?

-¿Podría…ayudarla a cocinar?

-¿Qué dice princesa? Claro que no, usted es realeza, yo solo cumplo con mi deber para usted y su familia…

-¡No! –Grito seriamente la potranca sorprendiendo a Dawn. -¡Al verla cocinar me dio curiosidad, quiero aprender de alguien que no sean mis padres, y por lo que me conto Jazz usted es esa pony!

-¡Pero mi niña, usted no se tiene que humillar para hacer esto!

-Porfa, deje que la ayude, no quiero cocinar pasteles otra vez con la tía Pinkie. –Al decir esto Brave pone un rostro de cachorrito súper tierno usando sus poderes, conmoviendo a Dawn completamente y sin remedio. -¡Ay ternurita, está bien, pero debes pedirle permiso a tu mami princesa!

-¡Ya me lo dio! –Respondió Brave mientras acercaba un banco para llegar a la mesa confundiendo a Dawn. -¡Y no me llames princesa, no me gusta, solo llámame Brave!

-Está bien Brave, ahora solo me vas a pasar las verduras y los frascos que te vaya pidiendo, no quiero que tomes los cuchillos, yo seré quien pique todo.

-¿Por qué no puedo tomar cuchillos, si practico con mi arco y flechas? –Se quejó la potranca, pero lo hizo como le pidió Dawn, estando en las preparaciones Brave empezó a hablar incesantemente como es su costumbre, Dawn sin dejar de poner atención a lo que estaba cocinando la escucho educadamente, incluso cuando la pequeña empezaba a divagar, nunca se desesperó, es más le hacía preguntas que provocaba que se desviara aún más del tema principal de la plática, pero así pudo saber de pequeños detalles de su vida, dándose cuenta que Fluttershy y Mistery son unos grandes padres, que son duros con ella a veces, pero porque la aman mucho e intentan educarla bien, que quiere a sus primos Skydancer y a Dragonfly como si fueran sus hermanos de sangre, igual así quiera a sus amigos de Ponyville y el imperio, pero que con su amigo minotauro se sentía diferente, le agrada estar con él pero la sensación no era comparable con los otros, Dawn le dijo que cuando creciera sabría por es diferente con el respecto a los demás, frustrándola, era la misma respuesta que le daban sus padres, después Dawn al ver el interés de Brave, le enseño a preparar la salsa bechamel para el suflé, estaba la pequeña batiendo los ingredientes de la salsa y la yegua cortando las hortalizas y hongos cuando Lunarstorm se les acerca. –Buenas tardes Sra. Shy, ¿Necesita algo, todo está bien?

-Buenas tardes, todo en orden su alteza, solo no había algunos condimentos en su magnífica cocina, pero yo los traje en mi alforja.

-Lamento eso, es que apenas empezamos a tener comercio con algunos, por nuestro pasado, ¿Por cierto esta jovencita no la ha molestado mucho? Si es así para llevármela y ya no la fastidie.

-¡Claro que no su alteza, esta niña es muy dulce, educada y amable, nos es para nada un fastidio, al contrario, me ha ayudado y alegrado mucho la tarde!

-¡Ay tía! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Hasta me recordaste…! –Se quejó Brave volteando a ver a Lunarstorm, pero al verla se embrolló. -… a mi mamá.

-Es que no quiero que molestes a la señora sobrina, pero ella ya dijo que le agradas, así que puedes segur aquí, yo le explicare a tu madre. –Entonces Lunarstorm le guiña un ojo a Brave, esta comprende el mensaje y asiente. –Pero cuando termines de ayudarla necesitas ir a asearte, esta comida es muy significativa para todos incluyéndote, pero antes tu papá tiene que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Está bien tía, solo deja que metamos el suflé al horno y me iré a lavar.

-Bien hija, Mistery te vera en tu habitación. –Entonces Brave se volvió a concentrar en la salsa, entonces la changeling le dice algo al oído a Dawn. -Sra. Shy necesito hablar algo con usted, es muy importante.

-Si su alteza, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

-Aquí y ahora no señora, después de que termine de cocinar, antes de la comida, en el salón del trono, a solas.

-¿P-p-porque a solas su alteza? –Pregunto la terrestre empezando a temblar, la changeling puso una mueca irónica. –Es que yo me encargo de la seguridad de mi gente y de mi reina, tengo que investigar el pasado de nuestros invitados, por cualquier cosa, ¿usted entiende no? así lo hace Shield con la seguridad de las princesas del día y la noche.

-Ay no… ay no…

-Qué bueno que lo entendió, nos vemos en un rato señora. –Entonces La changeling se va volando al patio, dejando a Dawn completamente trepidando muy asustada, lo cual nota Brave, quien intenta animarla. –Dawn no se espante, mi tía es muy buena, como mi mamá, no le hará nada, seguro solo le preguntara como llego a ser tan buena cocinando.

-T-t-tienes razón Brave… (¡Claro que no tienes razón, ella lo sabe, seguro me va reclamar o a hacerme algo peor, debo pensar como irme!) Ahora terminemos nena, quiero que ustedes disfruten esta comida (ya que será la última que voy a hacer) –Indico Dawn toda nerviosa, pero Brave le sonrió y con eso la calmo un poco, continuaron sus labores, terminándolas más rápido gracias a la ayuda de la potranca, pero Dawn quería tardarse más para intentar tener más tiempo para pensar, entonces terminaron el suflé y lo metieron al horno. –Bien Brave, el horno debe estar precalentado a 300°, y debes esperar como 20 minutos para que esté listo, pero no está por demás mantenerlo vigilado, ya que puede tardar más o menos por algunas diferencias en los hornos, cuando se esponje completamente hay que sacarlo, perderá algo del esponjado pero eso es normal.

-¡Guau, ya entendí, gracias Dawn, es la primera vez que cocino! –Entonces Brave abraza muy fuerte a Dawn, está de inmediato la abraza igual, empezando a llorar. -¡Te agradezco que me enseñaras, Jazz tiene razón, eres una muy buena yegua!

-Y tú eres una gran potrilla (nieta) Brave, espero volver a cocinar contigo (aunque sé que eso ya no será posible).

-¡Seguro así será Dawn, con permiso tengo que asearme y ver a mi papi! -Se despidió Brave volando a su habitación, Dawn se despidió sonriéndole con el casco, (al menos… mi segunda nieta me abrazo también, ya sentí el calor de ella y de Skydancer, creo que ya podría morir tranquila… a excepción de que no he abrazado a mi Fluttershy), pensó algo deprimida la yegua viendo el suflé, reviso y probo su sopa, le agrego un poco de sal y le añadió pequeños pedazos de queso de cabra, le bajo la flama, después de unos 17 minutos saco el suflé, lo dejo reposar un poco y lo adorno con algo de crema acida y pétalos de flores, (ya está listo para servir, ahora como soluciono mi problema) entonces vio a Pinkie y a los Cake terminando de adornar los pasteles que prepararon, (¡Ya sé, iré con Pinkie, así si me vienen a buscar ella seguro se me pegara como chicle, es posible que se entere y se enoje, pero no dejara que encierren aquí!) Entonces la yegua reviso a los changeling que se encontraban ahí, todos estaban embobados viendo los platillos, entonces discretamente empezó a ir con los cocineros de Sugar Cube Corner, ya estaba a unos metros de ellos, (ya la hice, ya la hice) pensó Dawn, pero de repente bajo enfrente de ella un changeling con armadura real. -Sra. Dawn, Lunarstorm me envió por usted, sígame por favor.

-(¡NO, ESTUVE TAN CERCA!) P-p-p-por supuesto gentil señor. –Respondió Dawn completamente nerviosa, los Cake y Pinkie no la notaron al estar concentrados decorando. – P-p-pero necesito servir antes…

-No se preocupe, los empleados nuestros lo harán, son profesionales.

-C-c-claro señor, guíeme por favor. –Acepto Dawn la "invitación" del guardia, entonces el la guio tranquilamente al salón del trono, volteo a ver a Pinkie y a los Cake. –Hasta siempre mis amigos. –Entonces el changeling y la pony salieron de la cocina, el trotaba y ella caminaba a paso lento. –Por favor señora, acérele el paso, su alteza desea verla lo antes posible.

-Perdone señor es que yo… no me siento muy bien.

-Lo lamento señora, pero esta cita no puede evitarla por lo que me dijo Lunarstorm. –Entonces llegaron al salón a pesar de todo, haciendo que Dawn tragara saliva, entonces el guardia abrió y le pidió que la yegua pasara antes que él, la yegua entro de mala gana, Lunarstorm ya la esperaba viendo un nuevo retrato que sustituía al de "Fluttershy la conquistadora", ahora era un retrato de la toda la familia real changeling, todos vestidos de gala en el jardín real, incluso estaban Skydancer y el guardia que acompaño a Dawn. –Cuñada traje a la señora Dawnshy como lo solicitaste.

-Muchas gracias Tórax, puedes retirarte. –Entonces el changeling empieza a salir viendo como estaba Dawn, completamente aterrada, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta Tórax da una recomendación a Lunarstorm. –Cuñada te pido que seas muy prudente, esta yegua le agrada mucho a mis sobrinas Brave y Skydancer, no te perdonaran si le haces algo…

-Vete Tórax, es una orden. –Menciono Lunarstorm muy seriamente, Tórax suspiro y le dijo algo a Dawn antes de irse, -Tenga fe señora, sé que es una buena pony. –Dawn intenta contestarle pero el changeling salió antes, entonces trato de hablar con la changeling. –Señorita Lunarstorm, yo… quisiera...

-Dawnshy, originaria de Manehattan, hija única Flowergold y Silverbolt, una pony terrestre y un pegaso murciélago, dueños de un exitoso comercio de importaciones y exportaciones, a la edad de 13 años empezó a salir con un pegaso mucho mayor que ella, no diré el nombre de este infeliz ya que era un desgraciado pedófilo, pero se enamoró de el como cuando una niña se enamora de su maestro favorito, entregándose sin pensar, resultando embarazada, sus padres al saberlo la corrieron de su casa sin mostrarle alguna muestra de cariño, ella al no tener adonde ir fue de nuevo con ese pegaso, el la acepto, pero para usarla como esclava sexual, ella al no tener algo mejor acepto esa terrible vida, se fue a Cloudsdale con él, llevándola prácticamente al encierro perfecto, obligándola a prostituirse para conseguir bits, tuvo a su primer hija, Cloudharmony, empezó a ver el futuro con mayor esperanza por ella, a pesar de no tener un ala la amo desde que la vio o eso creyó, la verdad no estoy segura, así paso cuatro años de tártaro, quedando embarazada otra vez, de Fluttershy, pero ahora al tipo ya ni se interesó y la abandono por otra más joven que ella, al pasarle esto ya no supo que hacer, todos la habían abandonado, pensó seriamente en matarse, ya que si con una hija era difícil con dos era más, no tenía educación y no quería que sus hijas vivieran en ese bajo mundo, decido llevarlas a un maldito orfanato y las abandono ahí, regreso como pudo a Manehattan a suplicar a sus padres que le dieran por lo menos empleo como criada y comer sus sobras, pero a ellos los mataron el crimen organizado, para obtener de manera ilícita sus negocios, la mayoría no legales, tuvo que mendigar, pero conoció a una joven yegua unicornio, Blues Trumphet, que sintió empatía con ella cuando le pidió un pedazo del pan que le daba a los patos del parque, ella no podía llevarla con su familia, pero si podía llevarla a un albergue donde hacia trabajo comunitario, ahí recibió el tratamiento mental y físico para sus heridas internas y externas, términos sus estudios hasta el nivel medio superior, hizo una carrera técnica en gastronomía, fue cocinera del mismo albergue, durante una cena de caridad llamo la atención del Sr. Simphony Baroque, el prometido de su amiga Blues, contratándola de inmediato para que fuera su chef personal, sintió que al fin le cambiaba la suerte, empezó a ahorrar cada bit, regreso a Cloudsdale, ya que seguramente le remordió la conciencia de dejar a sus hijas ahí, pero ya no estaban, la menor escapo y la mayor la separaron de su hermana para dañarlas, de nuevo volvió a caer en el abismo, regresando deprimidamente al puerto de los globos vio al padre de sus hijas… ¡con otra potranca seduciéndola! Ahí le dio un gran coraje, le iba a arruinar a otra inocente su futuro, ahora ya no sentía desesperación y auto compasión, sentía rabia, los testigos describieron como sus ojos brillaron como si fueran de un demonio sediento de venganza, sin mediar palabras se le arrojo encima… y masacro a ese pegaso gritándole que ya no le quitaría la inocencia a ninguna potranca más, lo dejo al borde de la tumba y completamente estéril, lo castro a patada limpia, lo arrastro al cuartel de los guardias pegasos y lo dejo ahí, gritándoles que deberían hacer mejor su trabajo, el tipo estaba súper fichado, regreso a su hogar, empezó a investigar que paso con sus hijas, descubrió que la mayor vivía y estudiaba en Canterlot y la menor vivió felizmente en el orfanato de Ponyville, fue con la mayor para intentar razonar con ella, pero llego en su boda con el Dr. Starlife, su hermana fue su yegua de honor, vio que ellas lograron salir adelante sin su ayuda, concluyó que no tenía derecho a intervenir en sus vidas, decidió solo verlas de lejos como si fuera una sombra, de lejos vio el nacimiento de su primer nieta, como la menor se volvió el elemento de la amabilidad, como la corrompió Discord, ya iba más furiosa que cuando se enfrentó a su ex contra el draconequs con la firme decisión de matarlo, pero su hija se recuperó y lo logro derrotar antes de que llegara, después empezó a ver los problemas de su amiga Blues con Simphony, dejando en medio al hijo de ambos Cool Jazz, vio como ese unicornio alejo a madre y a hijo, le prometió a su amiga que cuidaría al hijo de esta mientras que el potro estuviera bajó la tutela de ese criminal, irónico, hizo con ese corcel lo que no hizo con sus hijas, después a la hija mayor la asesinaron junto con su esposo y supuestamente su nieta, fue al funeral pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor de estar con los demás dolientes, se escondió muy bien entre algunos arbustos, espero a que la tumba estuviera sola, por eso vio como una pareja de grifos hablaban con Celestia. –Entonces Lunarstorm se le empieza a acercar lentamente a Dawn, esta estaba completamente paralizada jadeando mucho. –La princesa se fue, debo decir que si fuera un soldado seria peligrosa, ya que Mistery no la encontró y él es un experto, no la vio pero USTED si vio todo, ¿no es así? –Dawn no podía ni murmurar. –Tomare su silencio como un sí, supo que paso con Fluttershy después de se fue de Equestria, se casó con Mistery y tuvo una potranca hibrida, Brave Arrow, ya que escucho la explicación de la pegaso a su hermana, la volvió a ver al día siguiente ya que la espero escondida desde temprano, así supo más, después su vida fue normal hasta que a Jazz lo corrieron de la casa de su padre y le hizo algo "interesante" a Simphony, que en mi opinión se quedó corta, debió hacerle más, después su vida fue… tediosa, hasta que supo que Jazz se volvió el signo de la luz de la humildad, Fluttershy hizo su espectáculo, Skydancer volvió de la muerte en vida, ella y Jazz se hicieron novios, averiguo los planes de Baroque… bueno creo que ya he hablado demasiado- -Entonces Lunarstorm se pone enfrente de Dawn. –Lo que me deja una duda… ¿Dawnshy, como puede vivir así?

-S-s-s-señorita Lunarstorm, sabe que toda mi vida… una decisión de una potranca enamorada del pony equivocado volvió mi existencia un completo tártaro…

-¿Un tártaro dice usted? Tal vez, pero todo fue su culpa, usted decidió tener relaciones con un semental, usted decidió vivir con él, usted decidió dejar a sus hijas en ese orfanato del terror, a usted no se le puede decir madre, ¡Usted es una maldita perra del demonio!

-¡Como te atreves a llamarme perra insecto! –Se molestó Dawn como no lo hacía en años. -¡Estas enterada como fue toda mi desgraciada vida, entonces sabes que lo mejor que podía hacer por mis hijas era dejarlas en el orfanato, si no lo hago las tres nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre, además Cloud necesitaba atención especial, atención que de verdad quería y no podía darle!

-¡Solo son pretextos, si de verdad las hubieras amado un poco hubieras ido con un trabajador social de la alcaldía de Cloudsdale, hubieras conseguido ayuda para madre soltera y a ese tipo que te violo quien sabe cuántas veces lo hubieran capturado antes!

-¡LO SE, SOY ESTÚPIDA, PERO ESTABA DESESPERADA, Y ESO HACIA QUE NO PENSARA BIEN, SE ME OCURRIÓ ESO DESPUÉS DE VER LA TUMBA DE MIS PADRES! –Grita Dawn completamente furiosa contra sí misma, llorando de pena, cambiando el color de sus ojos, quería despedazarse sola. -¡FUI UNA IDIOTA, PERO TU NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME, TU NO ESTABAS ESA SITUACIÓN EXTREMA, NO SABES QUE ES TENER LA CABEZA LLENA DE DUDAS!

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE DAWN, YO CASI MATO A MI HERMANA Y HERMANO TRATANDO DE HACER UN PLAN ESTÚPIDO PARA RECUPERAR A UN INOCENTE, YA QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESESPERADA COMO TU!

-¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE ESE NIVEL, CON TU HERMANA Y HERMANO, Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO?! –Se quejó Dawn al ver que Lunarstorm se comparaba con ella, pero noto algo en la "changeling", sus ojos no eran verdemar como cuando empezó la discusión, eran completamente rojos como los suyos cuando se enfurece, dedujo inmediatamente que era lo que estaba pasando. -¡¿Fluttershy, eres tú?!

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO ANCIANA?! ¡YO SOY LUNARSTORM!

-¡AHORA SI ESTOY SEGURA QUE ERES TU FLUTTERSHY, TE CAMBIO TU VOZ CUANDO DIJISTE EL NOMBRE DE ESA CHANGELING!

-¡DEMONIOS! –Gimoteo Fluttershy desactivando la magia de su collar, igual estaba llorando furiosa. -¡No puedo creer que la magia del collar no impida el cambio en mis ojos!

-¡¿Entonces esta invitación fue una trampa, cuando me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga era mentira?! –Le cuestiono Dawn a su hija, pero ya no tenía los ojos rojos, al ver a Fluttershy toda la ira se convirtió en una gran tristeza. -¡Debí saberlo, como podrías ser mi amiga después de lo que les hice a ti y a Cloud, merezco el peor castigo que me puedas dar hi… Su alteza, por favor termine con esto, solo le pido que sea rápido, y que mis ni… sus hijas y el joven Jazz no se enteren! –Entonces Dawn se sienta y cierra los ojos, empieza entre dientes a pedir perdón y que se merece lo peor, entonces Fluttershy toma su naginata y se ve con ella. –No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto, al fin terminare él ultimo pendiente que dejo Cloud. –La alicornio se para en dos patas agarrando su lanza con el casco derecho, entonces hizo un movimiento rápido… Fluttershy se funde con Dawn dándole un gran y tierno abrazo. -… Al fin…al fin abrazo a mi mamita… como lo hizo Cloud muchas veces.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo Fluttershy, porque estás haciendo esto?! –Se preguntó Dawn con los ojos bien abiertos. –No entiendo… les hice mucho daño… no merezco vivir.

-Por favor mamá, nunca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías. –Dijo Fluttershy abrazando fuerte, pero amablemente a Dawn. –Cloud siempre tuvo razón, no todo es blanco o negro, tomaste una decisión en una situación de la espada contra la pared, sé que dije muchas veces que te odiaba, pero era un error, lo supe cuando estábamos en el funeral de mi hermana.

-¿T-t-tu sabias en ese momento que estaba ahí?

-Sip, Mistery no te noto pero yo sí, iba a ir tras de ti para preguntarte quien eras, pero vi que estabas sufriendo tanto como yo, así solo fue de atar algunos cabos sueltos, tu color de piel, el de tus ojos y crin, no me tomo mucho deducir quien eras.

-¿S-s-si te diste cuenta en ese momento, porque no me hablaste?

-Como te dije, tenía mucho rencor contra ti, y no quería manchar la tumba de Cloud, se lo comenté a Mistery y me regaño por sentirme así, que no podía juzgarte solamente por sospechas que lo realmente paso, así que… hice lo mismo que tú, te empecé a investigar… je, nos parecemos en eso también.

-¡¿Qué me investigaste?!

-Recuerda que soy la reina changeling, tenía que aprender sus métodos para poder sustituir a los ponys, investigaban hasta el más mínimo detalle para poder sustituir a los ponys perfectamente, aunque cometían errores como los de mi suegra con Cadance, pero continuando con nuestra platica te seguí a la estación del tren y vi que compraste un ticket a Manehattan, me diste donde tenía que empezar a buscar información, después de un tiempo fui al registro civil de la ciudad, como ya tenía tu nombre ya que Cloud me lo dijo y después calcule tu edad, solo debía tener suerte de que nacieras en esa ciudad y la tuve, inmediatamente seguí la ruta de tu camino lentamente, y lo averigüe todo, sufriste el rechazo de tu padres cuando más los necesitaste, sé que te equivocaste pero solo pensaron en su posición social.

-¡Pero yo hice algo peor, por lo menos a mí me corrieron de adolescente, a ustedes las abandone a su suerte en ese orfanato, a dos potrancas que necesitaban a un adulto responsable!

-Exacto, necesitábamos a un adulto, no a una adolescente que no tenía nada en el mundo, pensaste que tendríamos una buena familia, tú no podías saber que ese orfanato era manejado por ponys malvados que solo pensaban en ellos, sé que tú siempre pensaste en mi hermana y en mí, por eso cuando pudiste tener la solvencia económica volviste por nosotras, pero ya nos habíamos ido, y lo peor fue tres semanas después de que escape con Rainbow, si hubiera esperado un poco más o tú te hubieras apresurado…

-¿C-c-como supiste eso Fluttershy, lo averiguaste solamente deduciéndolo?

-¡Claro que no, más bien fue como de investigador privado de película, le saque mucha información a golpes a Simphony después de que lo capturaran, me dio los nombres que me hacían falta para completar el rompecabezas, solo fui a ver a esa pony para preguntarle sobre ti, aunque un corcel me conto muchas cosas buenas igualmente, aunque él no tenía idea de nuestra relación sanguínea y le pregunte a Luna también!

-Espera… tal vez Luna sabía algo, pero los únicos dos ponys que sabían de esto por lo menos un poco eran… -Fluttershy señala a uno de balcones a la confundida Dawn, noto que estaban ahí Blues Trumphet y Cool Jazz saludándola con sus cascos. –Blues, Jazz, par de indiscretos, me prometieron no decirle a nadie.

-Yo no te prometí nada Dawn, tú nunca me dijiste que no podía contar nuestras anécdotas con otros ponys. –Respondió Jazz con una mueca de burla, mientras que Blues se reía discretamente. –Y yo no rompí mi palabra amiga, te prometí que yo no le hablaría a nadie de tu vida, pero nunca te prometí que si era tu hija la que me empezaran hablar de ti, que no podía compartí esa información.

-Blues de verdad manipulas las palabras a tu conveniencia…

-¡Mamá por favor, Blues solo quiere ayudarnos, tenía los sentimientos enredados, pero ella me aclaro el panorama! –Dijo Fluttershy soltando a su madre, estaba llorando con una sonrisa. –Cloud te quería mucho, nunca te odio como yo hice tontamente, a pesar de su corta edad sabía que nos dejaste porque no tenías opción, quería encontrar a una pony malvada, pero me encontré a una pony que sufrió mucho en su vida, pero que nunca se dio por vencida intentando tener una vida mejor, y lo logro, lamento todo lo que pasaste, que el que te enamoraste fuera un monstruo…

-Sé que era un monstruo… pero dos cosas buenas salieron de esa situación, Cloud y tú… hijita mía, por ustedes no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido. –Entonces es Dawn quien abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Fluttershy. -¡Hija perdóname por no estar contigo cuando te enfermabas, cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark, cuando tuviste a mi nieta y cuando murió tu hermana!

-¡Yo te perdono todo mami, tu discúlpame por odiarte sin haberte conocido, por favor, por mi hermana vamos a volver a comenzar una relación, por tu dos nietas, ellas tienen una especie de vinculo contigo, por eso te quieren, lo sé por cómo Skydancer platica sobre ti y lo vio hoy con Brave cuando te ayudo, ya que mi hija no se para cerca de la cocina cuando su padre o yo estamos haciendo algo ahí!

-¿Entonces quieres de verdad que sea tu madre, a pesar de todas las tonterías que hice?

-Claro mamá, sería una hipócrita si no te diera una segunda oportunidad, ya que mis amigos me la dieron a mí después de casi mato a algunos y les deje cicatrices. –Al decir esto Fluttershy mira al otro balcón, donde estaban Lighting y Stars viendo todo. –Y se de corazón que tu buscabas que nosotras tuviéramos comida y techo, pero debiste presentarte en la boda de Cloud, tal vez hubiéramos reaccionado mal pero seguro mi hermana te habría perdonado y a mí me hubiera convencido de hacerlo también, la verdad Cloud era una gran manipuladora.

-Es que… no quería frustrarles la felicidad que sentían en ese instante hija, me habría gustado que Cloud supiera que siempre la quise mucho.

-Estoy segura que mi hermana sabía eso de siempre mamá. –Menciono Fluttershy viendo su reflejo en uno de los ventanales, viendo que su hermana también abrazaba a su madre junto con ella sonriendo las tres, Dawn en ese momento se sintió definitivamente en paz como nunca antes. –La sorpresa que se llevara Skydancer cuando regrese en la noche después de practicar con Twi, al fin te conocerá como su abuela de la cual su madre le hablaba con mucho amor.

-Espero que esa presentación no sea tan "melodramática" como fue esta hija.

-Descuida, no creo que sea así, Skydancer es el elemento de la confianza, además creo que ella sospecha quien eres, recuerda que Cloud le hablo mucho te ti, pero no está segura al 100%.

-Bueno, creo que podrá soportar la revelación, pero con Brave creo que es mejor llevarla paso a paso, apenas es una niña, no creo que comprenda esta situación… -Explicaba Cloud cuando de detrás del trono sale la pequeña changeling viéndose molesta. -¡Ay no, yo quiero jugar con mi abuelita antes que mi hermana!

-¡¿T-t-t-tú ya sabias que soy tu abuela Brave?!

-Claro que lo sabe, porque es una potranca chismosa y habladora, nos marea con su palabrería y hace que le digamos todo sin darnos cuenta. –Comento Fluttershy llevándose su casco a la cara. -¿Desde cuando estás aquí hija?

-Desde que le dijiste a mi abuelita que la perdonabas mamá.

-(¡Gracias a la reina Faust, no escuchaste la parte escabrosa!) Te creo Brave, y Mistery no puedo entender que no puedas controlar a tu hija, como cuando te ato con su vestido, o la vez que te encerró en su ropero, o…

-¡Por Favor Fluttershy, a ti también Brave te ha visto la cara varias veces, como cuando te pinto el ojo con tu telescopio, o cuando se escapó de tu castigo transformándose en kelpie y yéndose por la red de agua del pueblo, espantando a todos ya que pensaban que era una serpiente marina, pero eso lo discutiremos a solas después! –Dijo Mist mientras salía el a su esposa ambos viéndose molestos por ser víctimas regulares de las travesuras de su hija, se le acerca a Dawn y le besa el casco cortésmente. –Es un gusto conocerla señora Dawn, le aseguro que he amado a su hija y a su nieta con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

-Le creo su majestad, en los ojos de mi hija se ve que la hecho muy feliz, como hizo sentir Starlife a Cloud.

-Por favor solo llámeme Mistery, espero conocerla mejor yo y mi familia, mi madre y mis hermanas esperan conocerla esta noche, le hago una atenta invitación para que se quede unos días con nosotros.

-¡¿Solo unos días?! –Se quejó Brave. -¡No, mi abuelita debe vivir aquí, hay mucho espacio, yo no quiero tenerla lejos, ella cocina muy rico!

-Hija es decisión de tu abuela, no tuya, aunque a nosotros no nos molestaría que ella aceptara. –Dijo Mist, entonces la familia se le quedo viendo a Dawn esperando una respuesta. –Bueno... yo… es que es muy repentino… al demonio ¡acepto! Pero no con ustedes, vivir las dos suegras juntas sería muy raro, y tengo que traer mis cosas de Dodge Junction.

-Entiendo mamá, si quieres enviare un escuadrón por tus pertenencias hoy mismo, y te buscaremos una casa en el pueblo, mientras serás mi invitada de honor en esta tu humilde casa. –Entonces la asistente de Fluttershy entra. –Su majestades ya estamos listos en el salón de eventos para el banquete, solo falta ustedes para iniciar.

-Muchas gracias Dew, ¿Prepararon la mesa real como te pedí?

-Si su majestad, la silla del invitado de honor para su señora madre está colocada entre su lugar y el de la princesa Brave, e igual están los lugares del señor Jazz, Blues, del capitán Jolt y el teniente Stars.

-¡Vamos, vamos, quiero que prueben la comida que hicimos mi abuelita y yo papá y mamá! –Menciono Brave empezando a volar y empujando a su madre y abuela al mismo tiempo. -¡Mi pequeña Brave cálmate, tu mamá y yo somos capaces de ir sin tu ayuda!

-¡Perdón, es que estoy emocionada pero apresúrense! –Grito la pequeña tomando vuelo a su lugar, los adultos la siguieron muy tranquilamente, Dawn estaba llorando sonriendo. -¿Mamá te sientes bien, no fueron demasiadas emociones? Porque si es así puedes ir a recostarte a tu habitación para que descanses un rato.

-No hija, estoy bien, estoy mejor que nunca, estoy muy feliz, no esperaba esto, aunque tu amiga Pinkie me dejo que hoy sería muy feliz, debí haberlo imaginado.

-¡¿Qué Pinkie te dijo que serias muy feliz?!

-Ya hija, es por demás obvio que a ella le contaste tu "presentación", no tienes que fingir sorpresa.

-Yo… no le conté nada a ella. –Menciono Fluttershy con los ojos bien abiertos, Dawn noto la sinceridad de sus palabras. –Es más, los únicos de mis hermanos elementos que sabían eran Jazz que le pedí que me guardara el secreto como sorpresa para Skyli, y a Lighting por lo que platicamos hoy, ya que nuestras contrapartes del mundo humano no se separaron, y no sabía cómo darme esa información, además él no ha visto a Pinkie en todo el día.

-Celestia Mia. –Sudo muy frio Dawn. –Entonces esa yegua…

-Mejor no pienses en eso mamá, al fin y al cabo es mi amiga Pinkie, ya te acostumbraras, el "pinkie-sentido" está más fuerte que nunca. –Comente riéndose un poco Fluttershy entendiendo lo que había pasado.

En el salón del trono de Dark Doll los umbrums se estaban emborrachando con todo el licor que encontraron en el castillo, estaban celebrando la supuesta muerte de Rabia y todos sus aliados, Peste hizo un brindis satírico. -¡Por Dark Doll, el estúpido que nos liberó y que después nos hizo el favor de eliminarse junto son sus idiotas, la zopilote, el buey y la patética de Rabia, dejándonos su exquisito licor, castillo y a sus drones. Salud!

-¡Salud! –Gritaron todos sus compañeros completamente ebrios, menos Cólera, quien infructuosamente intentaban que los drones criados lo obedecieran. -¡Malditos fenómenos, obedezca, traigan más bebidas y comida, ahora nosotros somos su dueños!

-Deben tener alguna clave para activarlos Cólera, descuida tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para obtener el control sobre estas cosas, nada más tengamos esa información los mandaremos a todos al imperio de Cristal, donde obtendremos nuestra venganza contra Sombra y su maldita familia ¡hip!

-Que seguro será después de días, ya que todos ustedes están completamente borrachos, ¿Qué van a hacer cuando se acabe el licor Peste?

-¡Ir a conseguir más por supuesto, robándolo de algún pueblo pony, además de conseguir su desesperación y terror, pero antes voy a destruir los cuerpos de esos idiotas que se carbonizaron! ¡Hip! -Menciono Peste tomándose una botella de vodka entera, entonces le avienta una botella de tequila a Cólera, quien tiene esquivarla para que no le destrozara la cara. -¡Ya no seas tan aguafiestas, empieza a tomar estúpido, esto es una fiesta de despedida para la perra de Rabia y compañía!

-No… tengo un mal presentimiento. –Comento Cólera empezando a sentir unos escalofríos temibles, sintió que era posible que muchos de ellos desaparecieran hoy. –Sera mejor que dejen de tomar idiotas, podría ocurrir algo desastroso. –En ese instante empiezan a caer rayos alrededor del castillo, pero no rayos normales, parecían que eran una amenaza de peligro, parecían obra de seres muy molestos. -¡Estos rayos no son naturales, será mejor refugiarnos y atacar a quien este lanzando estas cosas!

-Definitivamente eres tan idiota como Rabia Cólera, estos son rayos comunes y corrientes, como esa maldita perra, es una lástima que ya no exista, ya que le diría lo que pienso de ella… ¡hip! Que era una bastarda hija de puta, que nadie la soportaba, que si seguía con vida es porque yo no quise ensuciarme los cascos. –Entonces empiezan a caer los rayos aún más seguidos, cosa que no notaron los umbrums borrachos, el único que lo noto fue Cólera, también noto que la tierra se empezó a estremecer, los demás umbrums no lo notaron, solo decían una series de obscenidades hacia Rabia. -¡Perra!

-¡Bastarda!

-¡Chinga a tu puta madre!

-¡Que bueno que te moriste ojete!

-¡Vamos Rabia, ven aquí para que te pueda enseñar un par de cosas… hip! –Al gritar esto Peste tembló más fuerte y un gran rayo cayó en el centro del salón traspasando el techo, pasando al llegar al piso mucha corriente electrocutando y abrasando a varios umbrums instantemente. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! -Se asustó Peste levantando el vuelo rápidamente para no recibir también la descarga junto con los que notaron el rayo antes, el piso todavía brillaba eléctricamente, cuando en el centro del salón se empezó a cuartear, ya se empezaba a caer al sótano cuando lava oscura salió disparada hacia arriba como si fuera agua a presión, lanzando gotas en todas la direcciones, estas al tocar a un umbrum del lugar donde caía se empezaba a extender rápidamente sobre todo su cuerpo, volviendo al ser completamente carbón quemado sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, cayendo después al suelo volviéndose pedazos, el terror aumento, intentaban esquivar las brasas ya que si los tocaban era la muerte segura, uno se cubrió con otro , pero la quemada paso a él cuándo llego a sus patas, muriendo dos por una chispa. -¡Esto es una pesadilla, debe ser culpa de ese Doll! –Se quejó desesperado Peste esquivando las gotas de esa lava extraña, cuando empezó a bajar lentamente la lava de donde salió, al parecer ya había sacado el exceso de presión, dejando solamente una nube de humo piro clástica ascendiendo al techo. -¡Esto es lo peor, hay que irnos de aquí, es peligroso!

-¡Te lo advertí Peste, esto no fue un fenómeno natural! –Se quejó Cólera viendo a sus cómplices muertos, sintió mucho odio e impotencia, nunca había visto caer a tantos de sus compañeros de un solo momento. -¡Mejor hay que largarnos lo más lejos posible de aquí!

-¡Rayos, cuando estaba mejor mi fiesta ocurre esto! –Se quejó Peste dándole prioridad a su juerga que a sus aliados caídos, Cólera ya iba a golpearlo cuando alguien muy siniestramente hablo desde el humo. -¿Que ya te vas Peste? ¡Si la verdadera fiesta apenas va a comenzar!

-¡¿Qué, cómo es posible?! –Palideció Peste, reconoció la voz y volteo a ver al humo, notando seis figuras dentro de él, todas parecían tener dos pares de alas diabólicas y se les veían los ojos brillar completamente en rojos, haciendo que el umbrum tragara mucha saliva, intento darse la vuelta e irse lo más rápido posible, pero algún tipo de fuerza se lo impedía, se le empezó a acercar una de las figuras, parecía tener alas de libélula y de polilla combinadas, también parecía que tenía garras de dragón en todas sus extremidades, la figura se empezó a reír entre dientes. –No… tu estas… además te rompí una pata… y te creció de nuevo… debiste haberte ido a lo más profundo del abismo.

-Así fue, pero escuché todos sus comentarios, sobre todo los tuyos y decidí regresar. –Expuso la umbrum saliendo del humo, era Rabia, había recuperado su forma natural, pero su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos eran draconianos color rojo con un iris completamente negro, y sus dientes eran como sierras. -¿Ahora qué es lo que querías enseñarme Peste?

-No… aléjate de mí Rabia… debo estar delirando con la borrachera…

-Eres un idiota Peste, yo si tengo algo que mostrarte basura, prepárate para ver este gran espectáculo. –Entonces a Rabia le brillaron los ojos en negro, los cuerpos calcinados de los umbrums muertos se empezaron a juntar y a brillar, eran zombis carbonizados, gemían horrible aterrorizando a sus compañeros vivos, la horda de creaturas fue volando y rodearon a Peste y a Rabia. -¿Qué te parece Peste? ¡Ahora tengo un ejército de marionetas invencible como los drones de Dark Doll!

-¡¿CONTROLAS A LOS MUERTOS?!

-¡No a todos, solo puedo controlar umbrums muertos, pero con estos me basta para hacer un masacre! –Indico Rabia, Peste intento escapar a toda velocidad, pero fue tomado por varias aberraciones evitándolo. –Pero ahora voy a cumplir mi promesa, tú serás el al primero que mate.

-¡No, no, no, por piedad no lo hagas Rabia solo estaba bromeando! –Peste empezó a tratar de zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros muertos, Rabia se le acercó y le escupió en la cara. -¡Maldita asquerosa… AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! –Como si le hubieran arrojado lava Peste se empezó a carbonizar como sus compañeros difuntos, Rabia se empezó a mofarse como desquiciada. –¡Qué maravilla, es el mejor espectáculo que has hecho Peste, pero a diferencia de mis otros esclavos tu si te vas a morir idiota, no necesito basura como tú para lograr mis objetivos!

-¡MALDITA PERRA, ERES UNA DESGRACIADA OJETE, PAGARAS POR ESTO… YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAARGGGGGHHHHH!. –Dio un alarido de expiración Peste encendiéndose en llamas, los zombis lo dejaron caer ardiendo al rojo vivo, Cólera y los demás sobrevivientes veían ese grotesco espectáculo completamente inmovilizados por el terror, después de un corto tiempo Peste se apagó, era un gran pedazo de carbón humeante, parecía que había un poco de movimiento en el cuerpo, cuando Rabia rápidamente le pisa la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros volviéndola cenizas inmediatamente, ya no se movió más. –Deberías agradecerme que te extermine rápido maldita porquería, esto es un ejemplo de lo que les puede pasar si me traicionan como este güey estúpidos, ya que el mejor de los casos se volverán mis esclavos sin voluntad. –Al decir esto Rabia voltea ver a Cólera y a los otros umbrums, estos estaban paralizados por la impresión, después de unos momentos el umbrum pudo decir algo. –S-s-si señora, haremos lo que tú digas.

-Más les vale Cólera, sino terminaran como el inútil de tu noviecito Peste. -Respondió Rabia continuando restregando más lo que era la cabeza del umbrum, causándole incomodidad a sus compañeros, entonces se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos, eran Doll quien salía del humo con el resto de sus aliados. -¡Maravilloso espectáculo Rabia, espero que con lo que acabas de hacer te des cuenta del gran poder que recibimos!

-¡Es cierto, lamento haber dudado de ti Dark Doll! (¡además de que no me lavaste el cerebro, nada más conquistemos Equestria voy a exterminarte!) –Dijo Rabia planeando su jugada. -¡Ahora mi fuerza es mayor que cuando robe la magia alicornio, destruiré a esa Twilight junto con Discord! (¡E inmediatamente a ustedes desgraciados!) –Menciono Tyrek frotándose las manos. Sonata reía completamente fuera de sí, (¡Genial, si antes era inmortal, ahora soy invencible, pero será mejor ver si hay un efecto secundario que beneficie a Dark Doll, para eliminarlo y después destruirlo a el!) los que salieron muy mal fueron del Humo fueron Deathsaurus y Demonsting, parecían muy enfermos. -¡¿Qué les pasa par de idiotas?!

-Estamos… solo algo mareados gran Doll… es todo. -Respondió Deathsaurus, Demonsting fue a vomitar inmediatamente en la venta, el hechizo que les aplico el escorpión funciono, la magia extraña no los corrompió más de lo que ya están, pero a coste de un solo un poco de salud física, pero Doll ni lo sospechaba. –(¡De verdad son patéticos par de idiotas, por lo menos ya me asegure su lealtad a mi y a los otros tres pendejos!)Pues será mejor que te recuperes pronto lagartija, ya que tengo una misión especial para ti en la cual tú comandaras, te llevaras a Tyrek. A Demonsting y a lady Sonata contigo.

-¡¿Estás loco Doll?! ¡No voy a recibir órdenes tu salamandra! –Se quejó inmediatamente Tyrek, mientras que Sonata frunció mucho el ceño gruñendo. -No sean tontos, si lo digo de este modo es porque es necesario, un dragón debe comandar la misión, ya que se acerca una fecha interesante, algo que ocurre cada cinco décadas, y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¡¿Señor no se refería al…?! –Empezó a preguntar Deathsaurus muy asombrado, Doll sonríe mostrando los dientes. –Así es Deathsaurus, por lo que sugiero que reclutes a otros dos para tu equipo, ya que yo debo enseñarle a Rabia a usar sus nuevos poderes y después necesito ir por nuevos ingredientes y visitar a un viejo "amigo", así cumpliré con mi parte del trato, tendrás a los dragones bajo tu liderato.


	6. El Imperio de los Dragones

**Capítulo VI.**

 **El Imperio de los Dragones.**

-Vamos hija, comete tus verduras. –Intentaba Rarity darle de comer a Firebreather un plato con papilla de vegetales, pero la bebé solo volteaba a vera otro lado cerrando su boca con un gesto de desagrado. –No seas tan terca, no debes comer joyas exclusivamente, no solo eres parte dragón, eres parte pony, necesito que te nutras bien, vamos hija come, incluso tu papá come verduras.

-Vamos hija, hazle caso a tu madre, ¿no quieres crecer bonita y fuerte como ella? –Pregunto Spike tratando de darle de comer igual a su hija, se comió un poco de la comida que le ofrecía. –Mmhh, que rico esta esto.

-¿Ves que tu padre se comió esto bien? Anda nena, come, tenemos hambre y queremos sentarnos para empezar a comer nosotros.

-Qué problema es tener a un hibrido de dos razas como hija. –Comento Sweetie igual con una cuchara, tres adultos no podían con una bebé. –Además para colmo se parece a nosotras Rarity, mi mamá me conto que le hacíamos esto cuando nos daba de comer.

-Debe ser el karma Sweetie, además tiene el orgullo de Spike, y eso complica más las cosas, Mira hija ahí viene el trenecito. –Empezó Rarity a mover la cuchara mágicamente, haciendo que Fire se interesara.-El trenecito necesita entrar al túnel hijita… ahí va… ahí va. –Entonces al fin logra que su hija coma su papilla. -¡Si, así nena, ves que sabe rico, ahora continua así!

-Rarity, creo que deberías dejarme a mí darle de comer a mi sobrina.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sweetie? A pesar de que me ensucie a mí me gusta darle de comer a mi princesa. –Comento Rarity sonriendo mientras le seguía dando de comer a su hija. –Si nena, comételo todo, después te daré una dulce roca.

-Es que estas tan concentrada en eso mi cielo que no te has dado cuenta en tu flanco. –Indico Spike, entonces Rarity se fija, su cutie mark estaba destellando, se molestó un poco. -¿Que el mapa siempre tiene que llamarnos cuando estamos ocupadas? Pues lo siento mucho, no voy a dejar de darle de comer a mi hija, que espere el mapita.

-¡Pero Rarity, este problema de la amistad puede estar relacionado con Dark Doll!

-Entonces ve tu hermana, ya que a ti también te están convocando. –Señalo Rarity señalando el flanco de Sweetie, este también estaba brillando, no se había dado cuenta por fijarse en su hermana. –Dile a Twilight que iré nada más termine de alimentar a mi hija.

-¡Qué vergüenza, por andar de metiche no me fije en mí! –Menciono Sweetie poniéndose en marcha. -¡Voy a adelantarme, te veo después hermana!

-Bien Sweetie, en un rato iremos Spike y yo. –Comento la modista sin dejar de ver y alimentar a su niña, rápidamente Sweetie llego al castillo, llegando también Cool Jazz y Scootalo, a ellos también le destellaban sus marcas. -Parece ser que compartiremos misión amigos.

-Así es Sweetie, a lo mejor el mapa nos envía a un pueblo para liberarlo de un tirano. –Comento Scootalo muy altaneramente como Rainbow, haciendo que sus compañeros entrecerraran los ojos. –Pues yo no lo creo Scoot, eso solo pasó una vez, es más posible que tengamos que ayudar a unos amigos solamente para que su amistad no se pierda.

-Espero que tengas razón Jazz, es menos traumático que tener que enfrentar a un villano. –Comento Sweetie entrando al salón del mapa, donde los esperaban Twilight, Starlight y Lighting, a este último le brillaba su marca igual. -¡Si, era mi turno de compartir misión sola con LJ después de fue con Apple Bloom a Golden Palm!

-Lamento bajarte de tu nube Sweetie, pero no solo te convocaron a ti y a Lighting. –Señalo Apple Bloom entrando, a ella también le vibraba su marca. –Además tú ya estuviste sola con LJ cuando nos visitó Skydancer por primera vez.

-¡Rayos, no! –Se quejó Sweetie muy frustrada. -¡Empiezo a odiar este mapa!

-Vamos Sweetie, el mapa no nos manipula para molestarnos. –Dijo Jazz mientras se limpiaba sus gafas. -Si fuera yo estaría muy traumado ya que nunca me ha enviado a una misión junto con mi musa.

-¡¿Jazz, a ti también te llamo el mapa?! –Se preguntó Skydancer saliendo del portal, al escuchar el comentario de Jazz se emocionó. -¡Al fin compartiré una misión junto con mi lindo jazzista, la primera no cuenta ya que empezó todo cuando era una sombra!

-¡Cool, compartiré una misión con Skydancer, y como iremos los más jóvenes se pondrá más cool, será como un "spring break"!

-Solo en tus sueños más impúdicos Jazz. –Menciono Fluttershy saliendo tranquilamente también del portal, a ella también le brillaba su cutie mark. –No los dejare sin supervisión, que bien que el mapa me llamo a mí al igual que a ustedes.

-¡NO, ESTO NO ES COOL! –Se quejó Jazz mientras se levanta los lentes dejando ver su enojo, le salió el tiro por la culata. -¡Ahora empiezo a creer lo que dijo Sweet con este mapa!

-Eso que dicen es tonto Jazz, obviamente el mapa hace las cosas para burlarse de nosotros. (Aunque eso explicaría por qué siempre me deja al final de las rotaciones) –Comento Twilight tratando de no burlarse de sus compañeros. –Ahora vengan para que vean a donde los mandan, aunque todavía falta Rarity.

-Ella le está dando de almorzar a mi sobrina Twi, vendrá nada más termine, ¿A dónde nos está enviando el mapa esta vez, a Phyllidelphia, Rainbow Falls, Mustangia, Arabia Equina?

-Sera mejor qué lo vean ustedes mismos Sweetie, ya que si se los digo yo no me van a creer, es más todavía lo estoy asimilando. –Comento Twilight señalando el mapa, los elementos vieron sobre donde estaban sus marcas, impactándolos. –Hay un problema de amistad… en el imperio dragón.

-¡¿En el imperio dragón dices hermana?! –Se cuestionó Spike llegando junto con su hija y Rarity en ese momento. -¡¿Qué clase de problema podrían tener ahí?!

-Más bien que debería ser la pregunta "¿Qué problema no tienen ahí?" Spike. –Señalo Fluttershy. –Solar tiene muchas dificultades para que los dragones acepten sus sentimientos, ¿pero porque ahora el mapa nos manda ahí?

-No lo sé Fluttershy, pero podría ser una advertencia, recuerda que Doll ya los amenazo como a nosotros. –Dijo Twilight, entonces noto que Rarity veía preocupada al mapa. –¿Hay algún problema Rarity?

-Qué mala suerte, ¿Por qué el mapa me llamo a mí? -Se preguntó Rarity con una mueca molesta, extrañando a los demás. -¿Porque dices esto Rarity? Yo no sabía que no te agradaran los dragones a parte de tu marido.

-No es que me desagraden Lighting, es que en la última visita que hicimos Spike y yo, no llevamos a nuestra hija, y le prometí a Solar y a Ember llevarla la próxima vez para que la conocieran, no sabía que la próxima seria esta situación.

-Pues si les explicas la situación seguro te comprenderán Rarity, no puedes arriesgar a tu hija. –Señalo Lighting, pero tanto ella y Spike hicieron negaciones. –Lo siento LJ, pero yo di mi palabra con mi código de que toda mi familia iría la próxima vez ahí, y no pienso romper mi promesa.

-Y desde que me case con Spike yo intento seguir ese código también. –Indico Rarity poniéndose al lado de su marido. –Si no cumplimos nuestra palabra los dragones podían tomarlo como un acto de cobardía, recuerda que cada raza tiene su propia manera de ser.

-La verdad no sé qué debemos hacer en esta situación, sé que si explicamos la situación Solar lo comprenderá por ser mi esposa un unicornio, pero los demás dragones no, podrían pensar que le tenemos desconfianza. –Comento Spike. -Si… yo voy con ustedes, así podremos llevar a Firebreather, yo podría cuidarla mientras Rarity está en su misión.

-Pero Spikey Wikey, yo sé que eres muy fuerte, y que mi hija reacciona cuando hay peligro, pero me preocupa de todas maneras dejarlos a ambos solos, ya que es posible que tenga que separarme de ustedes.

-Creo que tengo la solución a su problema. –Menciono Starlight dando un paso al frente. –Spike y Rarity irán junto con su hija al imperio, pero llevaran a una niñera, pero no una niñera común, iré yo como la guarda espaldas de Fire.

-¿Starlight, estas segura? Apenas te acabas de reponer de las heridas que te provocaron Doll y sus aliados. –Se preguntó Twilight preocupada, pero su primera alumna le sonrió confiada. –Estoy segura Twi, tal vez no sea un elemento y por eso no me convoque el mapa, pero recuerda que son muy poderosa, si me derrotaron en el tártaro fue por la enorme cantidad de drones que con los que tuvimos que luchar además de los heraldos, además exclusivamente voy como niñera-guardaespaldas de Fire, y quiero demostrarte lo mucho que mejore mientras no estabas, ¿Qué dicen Rarity y Spike, aceptan mi propuesta?

La unicornio y el dragón se quedaron pensativos, después de un momento Rarity pudo contestar la propuesta. –Está bien Starlight, mi hija estará más segura si mi Spike y tú la cuidan, pero si hay algún riesgo te pido que regreses con ella a Ponyville de inmediato.

-Se hará como dices Rarity, te juro que tu hija estará a salvo en mis cascos. –Dijo Starlight jurando por su casco. –Y esta experiencia me servirá como práctica, ya que Sunburts y yo estamos platicando para ver si tenemos un potrillo.

-Pues te recomiendo que no subestimes a Fire, ella no solo es un unicornio, es una dragona, incluso soporta entrar en la lava como si fuera una bañera. –Indico Spike mientras le hacía costillas a su hija. –Mis suegros se espantaron un día que la estaban cuidando, derritió una piedra del patio y empezó a jugar en ella como si fuera lodo.

-Tranquilo Spike, me doy una idea de lo que puedo esperar de esta traviesa, fui embajadora de Equestria con los dragones dos años, y fui tutora de Bright otros dos, solo tengo que combinar ambas experiencias. –Dijo Starlight confiada mientras aparecía una bella muñeca de trapo y moviéndola frente a Firebreather llamándole la atención, entonces la bebé le escupe fuego a la muñeca, pero esta no la encendió, como si hubiera sido una prueba la pequeña de inmediato agarra el juguete y se pone a jugar con ella. –Sé que a los pequeños dragones les gustan las cosas que no se encienden, y como pony le gustan las cosas bonitas, más si es hija de Rarity.

-(Parece ser que no solo le conseguimos una niñera a Fire, también le conseguimos a su futura tutora) Que bien que te diste cuenta de los gustos de mi hija Starlight, y le agradaste, estoy segura que podrás enseñarle varias cosas.

-Y yo con mucho gusto le enseñare Rarity. –Indico Starlight, entonces Twilight continúo hablando. -Entonces está decidido, Spike y Firebreather irán como visita diplomática y Starlight como niñera de mi sobrina, les pido igual a los demás que estén pendientes de ella y que la protejan.

-Descuida Twilight, así se hará. –Indico Lighting guardando sus cosas en su alforja. –¿Qué tal si nos acompañas también?

-No Lighting, si el mapa los mando a ustedes es por una razón, son un equipo muy fuerte, además yo tengo que llevar a Adagio a conocer a alguien quien le puede enseñar a usar toda su magia sin riesgo, pero si necesitan refuerzos envíen un mensaje con mi hermano, además el mapa nos avisara como la última vez. –Comento Twilight. -Chicos deben partir de inmediato, le pediré al comandante Shield uno de sus dirigibles pequeños para que vayan más rápidamente que a galope o en tren.

-Le enviare tu solicitud de inmediato hermana. –Menciono Spike terminando de escribir un pergamino, y de inmediato quemándolo con sus llamas mágicas, casi de inmediato llego la respuesta, Spike la leyó nada más la tuvo en sus garras. –"Querida Princesa Twilight, me complace decirle que su solicitud de vehículo está por demás aprobada, el dirigible más rápido de la flota de su majestad Celestia va en camino, no tardara más de una hora o dos, en cuanto al pony que debe pilotear mi compañera y exalumna suya Starlight Glimmer tiene la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo, además de la experiencia de la cabo Scootalo y el capitán Jolt, no son necesarios más ponys para controlar la nave, les deseo suerte a sus compañeros elementos, si necesita más ayuda con vehículos y/o tropas con mucho gusto se la proporcionare. Atentamente Comandante Nicolás Shield"

-¡Bien esto nos deja algo de tiempo para recoger cosas que podamos necesitar, nos vemos aquí en una hora! –Indico Scootalo, sus compañeros asintieron y fueron a sus hogares rápidamente, dejando a Twilight, Fluttershy y a Starlight esperando al dirigible.

Los elementos ya tenían un par de horas de vuelo, ya habían recorrido más kilómetros que en el mismo tren a toda velocidad, Starlight manejaba el timón con gran precisión, Lighting estaba listo una caja de herramientas si ocurría algún desperfecto y Scoot estaba en la cofa encima del globo con un catalejo revisando el horizonte. -¡Cielo despejado hasta donde alcanza la vista capitana Starlight, y los vientos están a nuestro favor, llegaremos al imperio dragón en unas horas si las condiciones climáticas no cambian!

-¡Gracias por tu informe Scootalo, sigue estando alerta! – Contesto Starlight mientras revisaba su brújula. -Lighting necesito que vayas al cuarto de máquinas, revisa si los niveles de aceite se encuentran bien, ahora no lo necesitamos al tener el viento a nuestro favor, pero podría cambiar eso, requerimos que estén listos los motores si pasa eso, también avísale a nuestros amigos unicornios que estén listos para darle su magia al motor en ese caso.

-Enseguida jefa, avísame si requieres mantenimiento en algún otro sitio. –Comento Lighting tomando la caja de herramientas y bajando al cuarto de máquinas. Mientras el bajaba Spike subía al puente. –Me parece Starlight que aprendiste muchas cosas cuando estuvimos ausentes.

-Así es Spike, cuando ustedes cuatro desaparecieron entre Trixie y Yo tuvimos que tomar el lugar de no solo de Twilight, también el de Discord, fue difícil comprender algunos eventos relacionados con la magia del caos, lo bueno que tuvimos la ayuda de Sunburst, ¿ya le enviaste el mensaje a Solar que vamos para su reino por un asunto del mapa?

-Nada más despegamos lo envié Starlight pero todavía espero la respuesta. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sunburts?, me parece que su relación va muy bien.

-Pues si… lo irónico es que fue gracias a los que se fueron ese día.

-¿Por qué gracias a nosotros Starlight?

-Pues veras, sufrí mucho cuando desaparecieron, ya que pensábamos que habían muerto, no les pude decir lo mucho que los quiero, eso me hizo pensar considerablemente… me dio el valor de hacer la primera lección de Twi a la que huía, ver a mi viejo amigo, después de unos meses de su "funeral" fui al imperio de Cristal para hablar con Sunburts, llegue en el nacimiento de Crystal, hable muy sinceramente con él, le dije todo lo malo que hice, que me dolió mucho cuando me dejo, el en ese momento admitió que fue un fracaso en la escuela de magia, fuimos unos idiotas, si yo le hubiera buscado para decirle como me sentía el me habría pedido mi ayuda y él hubiera evitado que me amargara y me volviera una megalomana desquiciada.

-Todo por la falta de comunicación, lo bueno es que reconciliaron, escuche que tu amigo es cristalizador.

-Así es, es que me vio ser la cristalizadora de Crystal Twilight, sus padres me dieron ese honor por ser la alumna de Twi, vio el proceso y corrigió mi gran cantidad de errores, le dije que si sabía tanto de eso que debería conseguir trabajo de ese tema… y ahora es el mejor cristalizador del imperio.

-Pues me alegro por él y por ti amiga, espero que su relación continúe bien, ya que como eres diplomática te mueves mucho y no estás en un solo lugar.

-Pues por eso no hemos decidido si ya nos juntamos como pareja Spike, ya que él ya se estableció en el imperio de Cristal y prácticamente yo no tengo lugar fijo de residencia, cosa que le comente a Celestia y Twi, , me comentaron que extrañarían mis servicios pero respetarían mi decisión de ya establecerme.

-¿Entonces este es tu último trabajo de diplomática?

-No, es el penúltimo. -Dijo sonriendo Starlight. –Ahora quiero ser embajadora en el reino changeling durante unos seis meses, para aprender de su nueva cultura, y además debo enseñarle al próximo embajador changeling ante Celestia, me lo pidió la misma Fluttershy, y no quiero decepcionarla, ya que se trata de su concuñado, Tórax.

-El esposo de Black Moth, ya lo conocí y es un tipo muy agradable, al igual que Mist no compartía la manera de ser antigua de los changelings, incluso me dijo que ya estaba a punto de abandonar la colmena, pero las alarmas de mi hermana le impidieron entrar al imperio de cristal, y por eso he tenido sueños raros.

-¿Sueños raros, a que te refieres Spike?

-Bueno, sueño con una realidad en la que Doll nunca existió, y que yo siendo joven me hacía amigo de Tórax, y eso ocasionaba una derrota a Chrysalis, y no fue Twi quien la derrotaba, la vencías tú, ella en vez de arrepentirse como nuestra amiga se alejaba prometiendo que se vengaría de ti, y Tórax se transformaba en otra clase de changeling junto con el resto y volviéndose su líder.

-Es el mismo sueño que he tenido yo. –Menciono tranquilamente Starlight. –Pero seguro Luna ya te explico que ese sueño es el reflejo de otra realidad, como un espejo, y que a esa dimensión ni ellos ni nosotros podemos cruzar.

-Qué bueno, parece que ahí no tengo oportunidad con Rarity y aquí ya me case con ella, compadezco a ese Spike, si el comparte mi vida también en sueños debe estar muy traumado el pobre. -Comento Spike riéndose un poco al igual que Starlight, entonces Scoot grita desde el nido del cuervo. -¡Atención, se acercan cinco dragones a toda velocidad, no sé si se trata de bandoleros o drones, hay que estar alertas!

-¡Entendido Scoot! –Starlight de inmediato toma el micrófono. -¡Camaradas, se acercan cinco dragones, prepárense para luchar en caso de ser necesario, que Rarity y Apple Bloom cuiden a Firebreather, los demás a sus puestos de batalla! –Entonces se escucharon varios movimientos en la nave, Scootalo bajo al puente y Fluttershy y Skydancer salieron del dirigible y empezaron a volar como escoltas ya listas para luchar, Spike ya estaba listo para tomar vuelo cuando una dragona de ese grupo se le acerca a la nave. -¡Lord Spike, venimos en nombre del emperador Solar para guiarlos al reino de los dragones!

-¡Disculpen mi suspicacia, pero como sé que no son delincuentes o drones! –Se preguntó Spike, entonces la dragona mostro el sello real de los dragones, el cual Solar solo da a sus más confiables allegados. -¡Bien, usted si es parte de la corte, pero todavía tengo dudas de sus compañeros!

-¡Creo que puedo solucionar tus dudas Spike! –Menciono Fluttershy, entonces hizo brillar su cuerno saliendo de el un rayo que escaneo a los dragones. -¡No hay problema Spike, hice el escaneo mágico de los cangrejos, todos son seres vivos, no drones o heraldos!

-¡Gracias Flutters, lamentamos esto Lady…!

-¡Gentle Fang Lord Spike, descuide nosotros lo olfateamos para hacer lo mismo, mi escuadrón los va a cuidar y yo los guiare al hogar del señor Solar!

-¡¿Hay algún problema lady Fang, para que nos tengan que custodiar?! –Pregunto Fluttershy. -¡No su majestad, es porque sabe mi emperador que viene usted y la hija de lord Spike y lady Rarity, es un procedimiento común!

-Es raro, pensé que habría algún tipo de ataque, pero me parece que todo está en orden. –Le comento Skydancer a Scootalo. –Igual yo pensé lo mismo Skyli, ya que nos enviaron a ocho, y cuando es un problema relacionado con la amistad el mapa solo envía a un par como nuestra misión de hace 15 días a Marexico, pero si alguna situación como la situación de tu tía o lo de Starlight mandan a muchos sí no es que a todos.

-Sera mejor permanecer con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos Scoot, algo me dice que algo muy grande va a ocurrir en ese lugar.

-De acuerdo Skydancer, seguro nuestros amigos ya notaron esto y ya están a la expectativa igual que nosotras. –Menciono Scoot, ella, Skydancer y Fluttershy volvieron a subir a la nave.

Después de una hora de vuelo sin contratiempos llegaron a la capital del imperio dragón, la cual eran una serie de cuevas en un conjunto de varias montañas, se empezaron a detener en la más alta la cual era también un volcán humeante y activo. -Bienvenidos a la residencia de su majestad el emperador Solar Maximus, no se preocupen por su vehículo, uno de mis dragones lo vigilara, ahora síganme ilustres invitados, su majestad los espera impacientemente.

-Muchas gracias Srta. Fang. -Dijo Starlight, entonces la dragona empezó a guiar al grupo por la red de túneles, los dragones aplicaron su fuego sobre las paredes para dejar un acabado cristalino en estas, dando a parecer que era un palacio hecho de gemas preciosas, maravillando de nueva cuenta a Rarity a pesar de ya haberlas visto antes, incluso su hija mordió una de las paredes. -¡Firebreather, no hagas esto, parecen gemas las paredes pero no lo son!

-No se preocupe lady Rarity, es algo común que los jóvenes dragones muerdan las paredes pensando que son gemas, incluso confunde a varios adultos, a mí me paso. –Comento Gentle Fang llegando a una gran puerta, la cual empezó a abrir. –Bienvenidos al salón del trono y tesoro del emperador Solar Maximus, siéntanse bienvenidos.

-Es un honor lady Fang. –Contesto Spike entrando al salón seguido por los elementos y Starlight, vieron a Solar sentado en su gran trono hecho completamente de platino, detrás de el un gran tesoro llenaba la cueva, monedas de oro, copas enjoyadas, gemas preciosas, collares, brazaletes etcétera, solar se levantó de su trono para saludar. -¡Amigos míos, es un honor tenerlos aquí, Starlight hace varias lunas que no te saludaba!

-Me disculpo por eso su alteza. –Indico Starlight dando una reverencia. –Pero usted sabe cómo es la vida de un embajador, usted lo vivió hace años, ya que usted era el embajador de la reina anterior.

-Tranquila amiga mía, como mencionaste, se como es esta vida, a veces la extraño, conocía varios lugares. –Comento Solar entonces vuelca su atención en Spike, Rarity y Firebreather. –Pero que tenemos aquí, si esto es una ternura, así que esta es lady Firebreather.

-Justamente es ella su majestad, es nuestro milagro, Firebreather, la dragona-unicornio. –Respondió Rarity levitando a su hija enfrente de ella y Spike. –Para nosotros es un honor que la conozca.

-¿Puedo? –Pidió amablemente el dragón esterando su mano, entonces Rarity asiente y levita a su hija ahí, entonces la levanto a la altura del rostro. –Es un placer conocerte pequeña dama, yo soy Solar Maximus, líder de los dragones como tú y tu padre. –Nada más termino de hablar la bebé le lanza una gran bola de fuego al rostro de Solar espantando a todos los ponys y a Spike. -¡Su alteza disculpe, esto solo lo hace mi hija cuando siente que está en peligro, no sé porque reacciono así!

-Tranquilo Spike, es obvio que no sepas esto pero es natural. –Comento Solar quitándose el tizne, entonces Fire empezó a reír jugando. –Los dragones bebé exhalan fuego a los dragones adultos que no conocen, a ti nunca te lo hizo por su instinto, le dijo que tú eras su padre, esto lo hacen para probar las intenciones de uno y esto es posible por nuestro fuego mágico, si quisiera hacerle daño habrían visto a un pequeño demonio atacándome el cuello, y muy probablemente teniendo éxito.

-¡¿E-e-es cierto lord Solar, no nos está tomando la crin?! –Pregunto temblando Rarity. –Sip, ¿por qué cree que los dragones tenemos casi el 100% de posibilidad de llegar a adultos? Además de que eso lo toman como justificación algunos padres para abandonar los huevos, aunque como dije los padres no tienen ningún riesgo.

-Debimos leer los libros de crianza de crianza dragón que nos regaló Tiberius Spike. –Dijo roja de Vergüenza Rarity. –Lo se querida, yo ya iba a empezar a leerlos pero Twilight los tomo todos antes que yo, y sabes que cuando empieza a leer algo no lo suelta hasta no leer la última palabra. –Menciono igual de avergonzado Spike tocándose las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que Solar y Firebreather se rieran. -¡Por favor, deberían investigar más, ya que su descendencia será hibrida, teniendo las características de ambas especies, así tendrían una idea de que esperar, tome a su linda chiquilla lady Rarity! –Solar suavemente deja a la pony-dragón en el lomo de su madre. –Ahora al asunto principal de su visita, la nota de Spike decía que ustedes ocho elementos vienen a mi imperio a solucionar un problema de amistad ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente su alteza. –Empezó a explicar Lighting mientras daba una reverencia. –El mapa nos envió ¿no ha notado si alguno de su súbditos no se lleve bien con sus otros congéneres de casualidad?

-Sería más fácil preguntar qué dragón SI SE LLEVA BIEN CON LOS DEMÁS capitán Jolt. –Menciono Solar llevándose su garra a la frente muy abatido. –Muy pocos dragones son amigos entre si realmente, y de esos algunos son como la pandilla de Garble, me extraño que vinieran aquí, no creo que puedan ustedes el comportamiento de todo mi pueblo.

-No se preocupe lord Solar, si cuando fueron mi hermana y Pinkie a Griffonstone solo cambiaron la aptitud de un grifo, solo ese hecho pequeño fue el detonante para que cambiaran, a lo mejor esto es una situación parecida.

-No lo sé Scootalo, somos parecidos a los grifos, pero somos muy diferentes en lo importante. –Comento Solar volviéndose a sentar a su trono. –Y muchos dragones han cambiado, así que hay ejemplos de amistad en todo el imperio.

-¿Y si el mapa nos envió para otra cosa? –Se preguntó Fluttershy. -¿Cómo cuando nos enviaron la primera vez con Starlight, o cuando a mí me mando a Golden Palm o cuando envió a mis amigos ahí también?

-¿A qué te refieres tía Flu?

-Es fácil joven bailarina, si eran problemas de amistad… problemas de que había aparecido una amenaza muy fuerte, como esclavizar un pueblo, evitar muertes masivas y rescatar a una idiota del problema en que ella sola se metió.

-¿Quién era la idiota? –Pregunto Jazz confundido en serio, entonces Apple Bloom le suelta una gran cachetada al músico, casi tirándolo, este vio muy molesto a la Apple, esta discretamente señalo a Fluttershy quien estaba ruborizada. –Ay no.

-Por mil corrales Jazz, por amor a Celestia piensa antes de hablar de una buena vez. -Indico Apple Bloom, entonces volteo a ver a Solar. -¿Ha tenido alguna amenaza contra su pueblo alteza?

-No madame, somos dragones, solo un estúpido extremo nos atacaría de frente, ni el ruc que nos atacó hace días lo hizo, se cubría con las nubes de lluvia y de cenizas de los volcanes. –Comentaba Solar, cuando se escucharon varios sonidos, parecían cosas que se rompían con violencia. -¡¿Otra vez, que no pueden dejarme en paz?!

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando Solar?! –Pregunto Jazz. –Solo son idiotas que vienen a reclamar cualquier cosa a golpes, "o a la manera dragón" como le dicen, por lo regular mis guardias se encargan de esto, pero algunas veces un suertudo cruza, permítanme no tardare mucho. –Entonces Solar fue a la puerta tronándose los nudillos. -¿Esto será la emergencia de amistad compañeros?

-No Jazz, cuando fui embajadora aquí esto ocurría dos veces por día, esto para los dragones es normal. –Aclaro Starlight, -Ellos muestran sus alegatos con fuerza física por lo regular.

-Qué bueno que no viví mi niñez aquí, no me imagino comportarme así… -Decía Spike, cuando de repente se calló poniéndose en estado de alerta, y la pequeña Firebreather empezó a sisear y sus ojos se volvieron más draconianos. –Algo está mal…

-¡¿Qué dices Spikey Wikey, por que se pusieron así ambos?! –Se preguntó Rarity, entonces a Solar le dio la misma reacción antes de abrir la puerta, estas se abrieron de golpe, algo lo ataco violentamente. -¡¿Qué demonios eres tu?! ¡Quítate de encima de mí!

-Hace tiempo que no mato a un dragón, dime ¿tu sangre es roja? Seguro debe saber deliciosa. –Menciono la figura siniestra mostrando sus dientes y su lengua viperina. –Ansió tanto asesinar a alguien desde que no puedo matar a esas perras sirenas.

-¡Reconocería esa espantosa voz hasta en el mismo tártaro! –Grito Lighting desenvainando su espada, Sweetie se puso sus ondas sónicas en todos sus cascos, y Apple Bloom se puso su armadura también en sus extremidades, los tres saltaron y atacaron al invasor, primero Lighting realizo su corte eléctrico, después Sweetie la golpeo con sus onda de choque y Apple Bloom la remato con una poderosa patada quitándosela de encima a Solar, estrellándola contra una columna que la cayó encima. –Me parece que ya te recuperaste súcubo, pero no se te quito el regalito que dio Darksteel en tu horrible rostro.

-Malditos ponys, así que ustedes trio de idiotas están aquí. –Menciono con mucha furia Sonata saliendo de entre los escombros muy golpeada. –Pensé que tendría que buscarlos para despedazarlos, pero ustedes vinieron a mí para que los mate rápido, que lindo, a esto le llama "servicio a la habitación".

-¡Conque la ker de Doll está aquí, maldita estúpida, no debiste venir aquí, ya que probaremos tu resistencia al fuego continuo! –Grito Solar lanzando una gran bola de fuego amarillo hacia Sonata, esta se espantó, ese ataque no la mataría pero si la lastimaría mucho, a punto de darle la bola de fuego esta se desvía y sale por la puerta. -¡¿Qué truco de feria es esto?!

-Debo admitir Solar que tu fuego mágico es de lo más deliciosos que he probado. –Dijo burlándose Tyrek entrando al salón tomando con sus manos el resto de la bola de fuego, y como si fuera un bocadillo se la trago. –Absorberé tu magia y llamas y también la de todos tus súbditos y seré… ¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!. –Un gran rayo mágico le da de frente al centauro, mandándolo al techo de la cueva y enterrándolo ahí muy profundamente, no pudo absorber ese poder. -¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A HACERME ESTO?!

-Desde que te conocí no sabes cuánto soñé y desee hacer esto maldito parasito, no sabes cómo me contuve para no ir al tártaro y matarte con mis propios cascos por haber engañado y traicionado a mi hermano Discord. –Expuso Fluttershy ya con sus ojos rojos, su cuerno humeaba y sacaba chispas, antes de que Tyrek pudiera libelarse la reina changeling se transformó en Flutterbat alicornio, volando rápidamente y soltándole un gran golpe al centauro sacándole completamente el aire, y con su lanza lo remato justamente sobre Sonata. -¡YO NO SOY COMO CELESTIA O TWILIGHT PENDEJO, SOY COMO LUNA, Y NOSOTRAS SI TE VAMOS A EXTERMINAR SANGUIJUELA DE MIERDA!

-¡Parece que aún me guardas rencor por manipular al tarado de Discord desgraciada perra marcada! –Menciono Tyrek limpiándose la boca la sangre que escupió de los golpes que le propino Fluttershy. -¡Como no puedo consumir su magia los voy a exterminar con extremo dolor a todos los elementos!

-¡No Tyrek, yo seré quien los elimine! –Interrumpió Sonata al centauro aumentando su aura oscura. -¡Me servirá de entrenamiento para eliminar a sus contrapartes chimpancés, y me llevare sus cuerpos cercenados como trofeo, los guardare en frascos de formol!

-Pues dudo mucho que pueda hacer… "madame". -Dijo Jazz muy sarcásticamente a Sonata, levitando su sax y transformándolo en un keytar. –Si no fuera por su "padrote" usted estaría encerrada en un lugar horrible completamente paralizada.

-¡Maldito jazzista, hablas puras pendejadas como tu contra parte! –Bramo Sonata preparándose para usar su magia sónica, Tyrek también preparaba su rayo oscuro de sus cuernos. -¡Vamos a ver si resisten mi poder, si esa Twilight lo pudo hacer es porque tenía la fuerza de cuatro alicornios!

-¡Mi tía te acaba de dar una paliza "vaco"! ¡¿Y dices que ella es débil?! ¡Si yo soy tan fuerte como era mi maestra Twilight en ese momento, mi tía es mucho más poderosa, ella puede ser la alicornio más poderosa en este instante! –Amenazo Skydancer lista para arrojar toda su lluvia de saetas sobre los demonios, ya todos los elementos estaban listos para pelear, Starlight puso su escudo ya con el conocimiento del mundo humano para que sus rivales no entraran ahí con ella, Spike y Firebreather, ya todos estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre sus rivales, cuando entraron Deathsaurus, Demonsting y Cólera. –¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

-Te dije que debíamos traer a la perra con su correa y su bozal Deathsaurus. –Dijo Demonsting tranquilamente, haciendo que Sonata lo volteara ver completamente iracunda. –Y este centauro también se le pego haciendo idioteces, cuando lo que queríamos era pedir una audiencia con Solar, pero nada más llegamos se pusieron a repartir porrazos a los asistentes de su majestad.

-¡¿Qué significa este ultraje?! –Les cuestiona Solar a los heraldos a punto de atacarlos. -¡¿Vienen a mi casa, lastimando a mis asistentes y ustedes entran muy tranquilamente diciendo que quieres una audiencia, que están locos todos ustedes?!

-Lamento esta situación Solar, pero tenía que venir a revisar mi nuevo hogar, me alegra que solo tengo que hacerles algunas modificaciones menores… -Comento Deathsaurus tomándose la barbilla revisando el lugar, gesto que enfurece a Solar. -¡¿REVISANDO TU NUEVO HOGAR, QUE TE VOLVISTE MAS LOCO DE LO QUE YA ESTAS DEATHSAURUS?!

-¡Esta debe ser la emergencia a la que nos mandó el mapa aquí, hay capturar a estos desgraciados mis amigos! –Indico Fluttershy, los elementos la siguieron, a punto de atacar a Deathsaurus este dijo unas palabras mientras se miraba la garra. –El torneo puño del dragón.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES DEATHSAURUS?! –Grito Solar palideciendo, gesto que para a los ponys de inmediato, Fluttershy muy confundida va directamente a ver a Solar al frente. -¡¿Solar que te pasa?! ¡Hay que capturar a estos tipos!

-Vaya, a pesar de querer cambiar alguna de nuestras costumbres recuerdas muy bien esto Solar. –Comento altaneramente Deathsaurus, mientras Solar lo veía rechinando sus dientes. –Debiste anticipar esto, sé que el último torneo fue solo de un lado por el poder del rey en turno, y que los dragones de esa época no eran tan poderosos, pero ahora la situación es diferente, ¡yo lanzo el reto!

-¡Eres un tonto Deathsaurus, yo ya tengo mi equipo, pero tú solo eres un dragón, tus drones no cuentan! –Comento Solar volviéndose a ver confiado, los ponys y Spike estaban completamente embrollados, no entendían nada. -¡Necesitas a otros tres dragones mínimo, y no creo que los puedas hallar!

-Te Equivocas Solar, yo ya puedo entrar al torneo, ya que solo me falta un miembro para completar mi equipo. –Entonces Demonsting aparece un pergamino, que de inmediato el dragón komodo empieza a leer textualmente. –"Regla No. 17: Los equipos deberán ser entre 4 y seis miembros, teniendo como capitán al dragón que desea el título" ¿Lo ve Solar? No hay ningún impedimento para que mis compañeros presentes sean mis compañeros de "formula", ahora te exijo como es la costumbre alojamiento para mi equipo en tu castillo, y las facilidades para poder entrenar para esperar el torneo dentro de tres días.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando lagartija, pero es hora que paguen por sus crímenes! –Dijo Lighting de nuevo yendo contra los aliados de Doll junto con sus compañeros, entonces una pared de fuego impide su paso, fue Solar quien lo hizo. -¡¿Su alteza Solar, que ocurre, porque hace esto?!

-De verdad lamento esto mis amigos. –Dijo Solar viéndose muy apenado, pero cambia a su rostro molesto al ver a Deathsaurus. –Está bien Deathsaurus, tienes el consentimiento para ocupar una de la habitaciones del ala este, pero te advierto si esta súcubo y ese centauro hace alguno de sus truquitos no me contendré y tampoco mi ejército, como quieres que respete la tradición a ti y a tu equipo les exijo lo mismo.

-Veo que respetas el código Solar, bien, veré que este se par comporten, ningún dragón u otra criatura que no intervenga en el torneo estará sano y salvo hasta el término de este.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo lagartija?! –Se quejó inmediatamente Sonata con una gran frustración malvada. -¡No voy a dejar de matar solo porque se te pega tu pinche gana!

-¡Y yo no voy a dejar de absorber magia por la misma razón idiota! –De inmediato se quejó Tyrek también, pero tanto como la ker y el centauro se callaron de golpes sus quejas, miraron a Deathsaurus emanar un aura de combate muy intensa, esa misma aura la sintieron de Solar, Spike e incluso de Firebreather presionándolos, de no seguir esa instrucción era muy posible que no salieran de ahí nunca. –E-está bien lagartija, lo haremos como pides… por ahora.

-Ya era que recordaran quien está al mando de esta operación. –Comento Deathsaurus, en ese momento va entrando sigilosamente sangrando por su boca Fang con una gran maza en sus garras, ya iba a tirar un gran golpe a Tyrek, Solar la interrumpe de una muy mala gana. –Lady Fang lleve a nuestros "ilustres" huéspedes al ala este para que se instalen, y triplica las guardias para nada malo les pase.

-¡¿Pero que está diciendo su alteza?! –Se preguntó toda atónita Gentle Fang. -¡Pero estos tipos son enemigos declarados no solo de nosotros, también del resto de nuestros aliados!

-Torneo puño del dragón. –Menciono Solar molestándose más, esto hace que Fang voltee su rostro con un gesto muy molesto, de inmediato puso un gesto amable muy falso hacia Deathsaurus y compañía. –Vengan… queridos invitados, les mostrare sus aposentos.

-Muchas gracias señorita. –Comento Deathsaurus siguiendo a la joven dragona, sonriéndole sarcásticamente a los ponys mientras salía, Demonsting y Cólera salieron sin voltearlos a ver, Tyrek se burló de los elementos, y Sonata les saco su lengua como una potranca y de inmediato se empezó a reír diabólicamente, después de que se fueron Solar quito la pared de fuego y se dejó caer en el suelo viéndose muy abatido. -¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo no revise las fechas y la reglas?! ¡No esperaba esto, soy un mal soberano!

-¡¿Solar amigo que es lo que te pasa?! –Pregunto rápidamente Fluttershy poniéndose al lado del dragón. -¡¿Qué henos es el torneo puño del dragón?!

-Es un torneo tradicional de combate que realizan los dragones cada cincuenta años Fluttershy, equipos entre cuatro y seis miembros compiten entre sí en eliminación directa.

-Pero no entiendo, no parece ser un torneo de lucha fuera de lo común, así son algunas las competencias de esgrima en Equestria de equipos, mi madre y Stars ganamos uno así hace dos años en Arabia Equina. –Le cuestiono Lighting al emperador. -¿Por qué son cada cincuenta años? Sé que los dragones son más longevos que nosotros pero la verdad es mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos torneos del tipo que dice capitán Jolt, pero este torneo… es especial, ya que el ganador… puede pedir lo que él quiera, incluso volverse líder de los demás dragones.

-¡¿Que dices Solar?! –Menciono muy fuerte Spike. -¡Pero recuerdo que el cambio de líder para los dragones es muy diferente, ya que tuvimos que competir en una carrera de obstáculos en el reto del fuego!

-Es cierto, pero si recuerdas bien Spike después de gobernar determinado tiempo a un señor dragón se le pide abdicar en favor de la nueva generación, recuerda que cuando se compitió esa vez solo los dragones jóvenes participaron.

-¡¿Entonces porque el señor dragón no lo quitaron del poder de esa manera?!

-¡¿Que no lo recuerdas Spike?! ¡El Señor Torch era una enorme mole de músculos, cuando el participo con su equipo eligió a los dragones que podían cubrir sus pocos puntos débiles, por eso nunca perdió cuando le toco organizar el torneo, por eso mi padre me conto que al último casi nadie participo además de él, se quedó sin rivales!

-¡Pero tengo entendido que tú no obtuviste el liderato de ninguna de esas dos maneras Solar! –Comento Starlight. -¡Si mal no recuerdo a ti te lo cedió Ember después de lo que le paso!

-Es que solo hay cuatro maneras de volverse señor dragón Starlight, una es que el señor dragón se retire y haciendo el reto del fuego, otra es en el torneo de lucha, la tercera si ya no puede reinar por un problema físico abdica a alguien de su confianza sea familiar de él o no, y la cuarta es cuando el señor muera antes de cumplirse su mandato, entonces se realiza un torneo o reto extraordinario.

-¡Esta es la emergencia a la que nos envió el mapa compañeras! –Menciono Rarity llevando a su hija en el lomo. -¡Deathsaurus quiere ganar el título de señor dragón, así Dark Doll quien lo controla tendría un ejército muy grande para sus fines, y como lo dragones son leales a su código o tener rencillas contra los ponys lo seguirían sin quejarse!

-¡Lo se lady Rarity, nada más Deathsaurus menciono el torneo se me vino a la cabeza eso, debí imaginar que podría pasar esto, debí intentar cerrar esas puertas para evitar que Dark Doll nos conquiste, pero ahora ya no se pueden hacer cambios a la ley, los demás dragones lo verían como si yo intentara proteger mi puesto, provocando una revolución, y poniendo seguramente a Deathsaurus como su líder!

-Tranquilícese su alteza, se ve que está preocupado por el futuro de su pueblo. –Indico Apple Bloom. –Lo único que se debe hacer es que Deathsaurus no gane el torneo, ya sea usted u otro equipo, aunque sea otro dragón diferente no creo que sea tan malo como la opción de Dark Doll.

-Parece la solución muy sencilla lady Apple, pero el problema es que Deathsaurus tiene un aura muy poderosa al igual que sus otros compañeros, estoy seguro que antes no era así, estoy seguro que tu Spike y tu hija lo notaron.

-Tienes razón Solar, por eso mi hija y yo nos pusimos a la expectativa cuando se acercaban. –Menciono Spike volando en donde estaban parados sus enemigos. –Seguro ese Doll tuvo éxito en realizar lo que quería para aumentar sus poderes oscuros.

-Y eso me hace dudar que le podamos ganar, Deathsaurus supera por mucho el poder del señor dragón Torch, mis amigos les pido de manera más atenta que regresen con Celestia, avísenle lo que está pasando, para que ella y nuestros aliados se preparen para recibir un gran ataque de los dragones, que lamento mucho la situación en que los deje.

-Con todo respeto su alteza pero debería tener más confianza en sí mismo y en sus compañeros dragones. –Comento Skydancer viendo seriamente al emperador Solar. –Sé que parece una situación sin remedio, pero no lo es, uno no solo depende de su fuerza mágica o física, también depende de su inteligencia para ganar batallas, la inteligencia es determinante cuando uno se enfrenta a alguien más fuerte, y usted es muy inteligente, puede planear una estrategia para ganarle a Deathsaurus y su equipo.

-Ja, una jovencita tenía que recordarme que no solo uno depende de la fuerza. –Comento Solar levantándose. –Debo ser como es Ember, ella no es fuerte, pero es hábil e inteligente, ella ya estaría planeando una estrategia en lugar de quejarse. –Entonces Solar llama a uno de los dragones soldados que noquearon Sonata y Tyrek. -¡Tuskchrome ve por los generales, avísales que está pasando, que formen equipos de seis que sean equilibrados en fuerza, agilidad, velocidad e inteligencia, y que me vean inmediatamente después de hacerlo!

-¡Si su alteza! –Entonces el dragón salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. –Bien, ahora podremos hacer un plan para derrotar a esos tipos, y ustedes ponys y Spike será mejor que regresen a su tierra, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Lo siento lord Solar, pero todavía no resolvemos el problema, tenemos que quedarnos aquí para ayudarlo. –Indico Skydancer empezando a volar al lado del librero buscando algo entre los libros y pergaminos, encontró un rollo que saco de inmediato, -A ver… si Deathsaurus me enseño bien su idioma… "Reglas para el torneo puño del dragón versión corregida del ciclo lunar No…" ¡Si, este es el que quiero!

-¿Para qué necesita el pergamino con la reglas duquesa Skydancer?

-Es simple lord Solar, si Deathsaurus encontró información que le fue útil, es posible que nosotros encontremos algo también, solo hay que leer a conciencia esto.

-Pero es mucha información señorita, no sé si pueda leerlo todo, ni yo y mis consejeros lo hemos leído en su totalidad.

-Descuide su alteza, Twi me ha hecho leer colecciones de enciclopedias enteras en un fin de semana, este pergamino no es la gran cosa sin ofender, además todos los que sabemos idioma dragón podremos leerlo y entre todos lo vamos a comprender.

-Entonces te ayudaremos Starlight, Rares y yo Skydancer, nosotros hablamos fluido draconiano. –Comento Spike viendo el pergamino junto con Skydancer. –Ya vera su majestad Solar que todo tendrá solución.

-Lo que ahora Debemos hacer es que yo regrese con Firebreather a Ponyville, es peligroso que se quede aquí, regresare lo más rápido que pueda ya que siento que debo estar aquí. –Menciono Starlight, Rarity ya iba a entregársele cuando la bebé se aferra fuertemente con sus garras al cuerpo de su madre. -¡AYYY, FIREBREATHER DEJA DE HACERLE ESTO A TU MADRE, SIENTO COMO ME DESGARRAS LA PIEL Y LA CARNE!

-¡¿Por qué esta potranca está haciendo esto?! -Se cuestionó Starlight, Spike entonces la toma para que ya no lastimara a Rarity. -¡No lo sé Starlight, ya ambos la habíamos dejado sola con sus abuelos, con Granny Smith, los Cake e incluso Paper y nunca había hecho! … ¡Argh! –Cuando Spike ya iba a entregarla a Starlight, Fire hizo lo mismo con Spike, les enterró sus garras al cuerpo e increíblemente se afianzo e hizo que Spike se retorciera de dolor. -¡ESTO NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO, MIS ESCAMAS SON GRUESAS Y NO DEBERÍA SENTIR NADA, PERO LAS GARRAS DE MI HIJA SON COMO NAVAJAS MUY AFILADAS!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Hasta parece que este bebé se quiere quedar con sus padres! – Comento Jazz como broma, pero los demás lo vieron y también voltearon a ver a la familia de Spike. -¡Ay no es cierto, no me digan que también es instinto de dragón esto!

-Desgraciadamente usted tiene razón elemento de la humildad, la pequeña quiere quedarse. –Menciono Solar. -Cuando una cría es apegada a sus padres como lo es su hija, sabe cuándo estos van a enfrentar algo muy peligroso, y ella quiere quedarse para que la familia ataque junta, cuando los padres quieren separarse de ella ocurre esto, se entierra en algunos de ellos para no dejarlos, y ni estando la cría dormida pueden separarse de ella ya que se pone en estado de alerta siempre.

-¡Ahora estoy más que convencida que debimos leer esos libros! –Señalo Rarity llevándose el casco a la frente. -¡Spike tu regresa con Starlight…! –Todavía estaba sugiriendo Rarity su idea cuando su hija increíblemente se tele transporto del pecho de Spike al lomo de Rarity de nuevo, afianzándose en ella aún más fuerte que la vez anterior. -¡AHORA QUE OCURRE, HIJA SUÉLTAME!

-¡Me parece que Firebreather es tan poderosa como fueron Ying y Yang cuando eran recién nacidas! – Comento Sweetie. -¡Hermana me vale lo que se ocurra al mapa, tu hija no va alejarse de ti, regresa con Spike a…! -Ahora Firebreather desaparece y se pone encima de Sweetie. -¡AAAAAAYYYYYYY, POR TODOS LOS PEGASOS Y GRIFOS DEL CIELO!

-En mi opinión la potranca no quiere alejarse de su familia Sweetie, les recomiendo es que tu regreses con ellos también, y cuando la pequeña tenga un descuido… -Comento Lighting, pero de inmediato la pequeña se aferró a él. -¡POR MIL DEMONIOS, ESTA MOCOSA TIENE LAS GARRAS TAN AFILADAS COMO MI ESPADA O LA LANZA DE FLUTTERSHY!

-Pequeña Firebreather, ¿no quieres dejar a tus papis y a tus tíos verdad? –Pregunto amablemente Fluttershy a la pequeña, la bebé asintió sin dejar de dar su abrazo terrible a Lighting. –Te entiendo nena, pero sabes que esto es muy peligroso ¿verdad? –La pequeña volvió asentir. –Ya veo, te aconsejo que estés siempre al lado de tus padres o de Starlight, si la situación se complica te pido que te vayas junto con tu niñera, ya que si te quedas tus padres se preocuparían y no podrían luchar bien por eso, ¿de acuerdo? –Entonces la bebé sonríe y se tele transporta a su cangurera con Rarity. –Que linda niña.

-¡¿Fluttershy… como… cuando… que?! –Se preguntó la modista sin entender lo que paso. -¡¿Cómo hiciste esto?!

-Experiencia Rarity, Brave y Skydancer son tan necias como Firebreather. –Dijo Fluttershy poniendo una sonrisa. -¿Lord Solar podría ponerle guardias a mi sobrina mientras este aquí y que estos puedan llevársela a Ponyville rápidamente si ocurre algo malo?

-Por su supuesto su alteza, y no solo a ella, a todos los demás infantes mis dragones más rápidos los evacuaran en caso de ser necesario, pero si estos desgraciados quieren ganar el torneo tienen que cumplir con las reglas, no pueden matar a nadie durante el lapso de este, y esto incluye a participantes y al resto de seres.

-Bueno, por lo menos eso baja un poco nuestra preocupación, por lo menos hasta el final del torneo. –Comento Spike suspirando al ver que su hija era muy parecida a Rarity y a el realmente, ellos no dejarían a sus compañeros aunque se los pidieran. –Solar ya verás que nosotros podremos ayudarte a solventar esta situación.

-Espero que tengas razón, ojala que la luz lo permita cómo dice. –Señalo Solar volteando a ver la pintura del mapa de su reino.

 _ **Nota: Los eventos de la Sexta temporada que si concidero que pasaron en este y el anterior Fic son los de loscapitulos 3 al al 24 con excepcion de "Flutter Bruttler", y obviamente los capitulos de inicio y final de temporada, ya que considero que Candace llevo mas tiempo embarazada, en lagar de pasar lo de Torax y Chrisalys ocurrio a primera invasion de Dark Doll, espero que con esata explicacion entienda porque algunos dicen cosas sobre la sexta temporada, muchas gracias por leerme y suerte.**_


	7. Torciendo el reglamento tan solo un poco

**Capítulo VII.**

 **Torciendo el reglamento tan solo un poco.**

-Perfecto, cuando sea yo el señor Dragón me la pasare de lujo aquí. –Comento Deathsaurus, recostado en una gran cantidad de oro como si fuera su cama, Demonsting leía el pergamino con las reglas, o lo intentaba, ya que apenas empezó a aprender draconiano, Tyrek veía por la ventana a varios dragones, deseando robarles sus poderes, Cólera estaba gruñendo solamente y Sonata se notaba como animal enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro, se veía completamente desesperada. –Tengo que matar… debo mutilar a alguien con una gran agonía, quero alimentarme de su sangre y desesperación…

-¡Tú no harás eso demente del tártaro! –Dijo Deathsaurus levantándose a punto de arrojar fuego sobre la ker. -¡Si matas a alguien antes o durante el torneo no descalificarían y todos los dragones de Solar nos caerían encima idiota!

-¿Y eso que estúpido? A mí no me interesa tu concursito, yo quiero causar dolor y anarquía, yo quiero destruir a la basura.

-Tal vez en tu mundo chimpancé eso te serviría Sonata, pero aquí definitivamente no. –Comento Tyrek. –Necesitamos más músculos para enfrentar a Celestia, y ese musculo son los dragones, ya que yo ya no puedo absorber la magia de los elementos.

-¡No sé qué estamos esperando, deberíamos matar a todas las lagartijas (incluyendo a nuestra lagartija), además 8 elementos están aquí, deberíamos usar nuestros nuevos poderes y exterminarlos, además trajeron a un engendro, esa aberración de la naturaleza debe ser corregida!

-(Parece ser que todo tuvimos ese escalofríos, esa mestiza puede ser peligrosa, y no solo ella, la mestizas draconequs, changeling y el mestizo umbrum me dieron la misma impresión cuando las conocí, incluso tuve esa impresión con la unicornio hija de la farsante y las tres hijas de la loca)No sé por qué le temes a una bebé Sonata, y recuerda que nuestros poderes como el poder de los elementos tiene un límite de tiempo, si lo usamos a lo loco como tú quieres terminaríamos agotados, y entonces si nos eliminarían a todos. –Comento Demonsting tratando de entender las reglas. –También es más conveniente tener un ejército aparte de los drones y los umbrums que tengan cerebro.

-¡¿No estás diciendo descerebrados rastrero idiota?! – Se quejó Cólera a punto de arrojarse contra el escorpión, pero recordó su experiencia anterior con él y se detuvo, Demonsting lo volteo a ver burlonamente. –Lo digo porque parece que no aprenden por las experiencias pasadas zoquete, ya que tu amiguito Peste no pensó qué Rabia regresaría, pagándolo con su vida.

-Maldita bruja. – Murmuro en voz baja Cólera regresando a donde estaba echado, entonces Demonsting le habla con Deathsaurus. -Deberías ayudarme a leer esto Deathsaurus, podrías encontrar otra cosa que nos beneficie… o qué podría perjudicarnos.

-¿Ya viste el tamaño de ese pergamino? Nadie en la historia lo leído hasta el final, solamente el tonto que lo escribió, y como es una tradición dragón los elementos no pueden entrometerse, aunque me gustaría que pudieran, ardo en deseos de tener otra pelea con Spike y Fluttershy.

-De verdad eres un idiota retrasado Deathsaurus. –Comento Sonata rasgando la pared de cristal pulida haciendo un ruido espantoso traumando a todos. –Y seguramente muchos dragones son tan idiotas como tú, sino no existiría este pinche torneo.

-¿Tú me reclamas pinche súcubo? ¡Si tú quieres enfrentar a tus "compañeras" sirenas como yo deseo pelear con mis rivales!

-No confundas las cosas idiota, tú quieres una pelea con ellos por su pinche "código de honor" sin matarlo, ¡Yo en cambio quiero exterminar a esas hijas de puta, ni con su muerte pagaran que fallara en controlar la tierra, por eso quiero que nos apresuremos para dominar esta dimensión, para que Aria, Adagio y su bastarda paguen lo que me hicieron!

-(Yo no contaría con eso bruja) Deberías ser agradecida Sonata, si el gran Doll no te rescata ahora estarías encerrada en quién sabe dónde completamente paralizada, y que tuviste tiempo de recuperarte, por lo que veo Esas sirenas, pero sobre todo la tal Adagio son muy capaces de exterminarte.

-No digas estupideces Deathsaurus, esa Adagio tuvo suerte de estar con los elementos humanos, pero si hubiera estado sola la habría destruido sin dudas junto con su engendro, (Enviándola al infierno junto con Darksteel). –Dijo Sonata poniendo una mueca malvada, pero con un tic en el ojo, ella inconsciente sabía que Deathsaurus tenía razón, este al verla ríe entre dientes (Tengo la sensación que pronto veremos si tienes razón cuando te enfrentes a esa poderosa sirena Sonata)

Mientras en el lado norte de la montaña se encontraban los elementos, Solar les ofreció protección extra pero solo aceptaron dos soldados que fueran muy leales al señor dragón para que los ayudaran a cuidar a Firebreather, y estos se quedaron como guardias en la puerta principal, Skydancer leía rápidamente el pergamino, la primera lección que le dio Twilight fue de lectura veloz, Lighting y Fluttershy jugaban ajedrez, Sweetie y Jazz practicaban su magia musical intentando hacer armas como las hizo Adagio, Sweetie hizo un escudo y Jazz un cañón sónico poniéndoselo en una de sus patas delanteras, dispara su onda contra el escudo de la yegua, ambas ondas se anulan, los amigos se dan un choque de cascos y de inmediato empiezan a discutir sus conclusiones, Scootalo y Apple Bloom practicaban sus agilidad, una la ataca y la otra solo esquivaba, después de unos momento cambiaban de rol, mientras Rarity y Spike leían un libro sobre paternidad dragón, entonces Starlight entra con algunos panes y ensalada. –Bien chicos es hora de comer, tuve que ir a la embajada para conseguir esto, ya que los habitantes de esta montaña comen carne o gemas, y no sé si Fire las pueda comer.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Starlight, yo como pescado, supongo que mi hija también lo comerá ya que como yo nació con dientes, y he visto como me ve con curiosidad cuando yo lo como. –Menciono Spike mientras le daba una naranja y una gema a su hija, comiéndose ambas cosas de inmediato- -Me gustaría que fuera como sus primas, ellas son herbívoras de siempre como su madre.

-Realmente Discord no comía carne tan seguido Spike, desde que nos hicimos sus amigos evitaba comerla, supongo que con sus poderes modifico lo que necesitaba su cuerpo. –Indico Rarity viendo muy interesada el libro. -Este libro dice que los dragones hasta los cinco años pueden comer carne, que con solo los minerales y algunos vegetales basta, supongo que al ser una mestiza necesita vitaminas vegetales por ahora, ya cuando crezca veremos si le crecen los colmillos lo suficiente para comer carne. –Entonces a todos los unicornios les brilla el cuerno con un aura lavanda. –Parece que Twi ya leyó la nota que le enviaste Spike, quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

-Descuida Rarity, yo me encargo de esto. –Señalo Starlight haciendo brillar su cuerno, apareciendo una pantalla mágica apareciendo Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow y Apple Jack. –Starlight recibiendo su video transmisión princesa Twilight.

-Amigos que bien, no les ha pasado nada.

-Claro que no nos ha pasado algo Twilight, no esperes lo peor siempre. –Dijo Sweetie, pero la alicornio no dejaba de estar nerviosa. -¡Pero Sonata y Tyrek están en el mismo lugar que ustedes hermana!

-No seas tan "preocupona" Twi. –Comento Fluttershy mientras seguía jugando con Lighting, ya movía las piezas del juego con su magia. –Esos monstruos no son tan estúpidos, si nos intentan hacer algo les caerá todo el imperio dragón encima, asimismo Deathsaurus quiere participar en el torneo, no pueden lastimar a nadie.

-¡Rayos, pensar así es tonto Fluttershy! –Reclamo fuertemente Rainbow. –¡Deberíamos ir todos y freír a esos cinco con la fuerza arcoíris!

-Hermana por favor, piensa un minuto. –Menciono Scoot callando a Rainbow. –Esto no es como la situación del Golden Palm, los dragones tienen una idiosincrasia muy diferente a los ponys y changelings. Ellos respetan sus tradiciones, y no reciben órdenes de Celestia, si vienen e intervenimos en sus asuntos directamente sería un acto de traición contra ellos, tenemos suerte que sigamos aquí y no nos hayan corrido.

-Scootalo tiene razón Rainbow, cada situación es diferente. -Comento Apple Jack. –Ellos intentan obtener el control de los dragones, pero si solo eliminaran a Solar muchos dragones se les echarían encima, pero si usan un método tradicional como ese torneo ganándolo sin hacer trampa entonces los dragones lo verían como algo normal para ellos, que el mejor dragón gano, y por ende él debe guisarlos.

-Esto me recuerda cuando el príncipe Rutherford nos visitó por primera vez, fue muy frustrante. –Dijo Pïnkie, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus cascos. –Por intentar imitar sus tradiciones casi provocamos una guerra, amigos ustedes respetando sus tradiciones deben ayudar a Solar, pero no comportándose como dragones, sino siendo ponys incluso Spike.

-Lo sabemos Pinkie, por eso Skydancer está leyendo el pergamino de reglas. –Comento Lighting moviendo su capitana protectora dejándola a la Celestia de Fluttershy en jaque, pero esta movió su pegaso del clima para tomar la pieza de Lighting, este mueve su unicornio sabio para proteger a su Luna. –Por fuerza tiene que encontrar algo que nos sirva para ayudar a Solar.

-Creo que tengo algo amigos. –Comento Skydancer sin dejar de leer. –Pero tengo que leer todo esto para ver si no hay una derogación o un cambio en el final, pero si mi teoría es cierta creo que ya sé porque nos enviaron a nosotros en especial, incluyendo a Starlight, Spike e incluso a Firebreather.

-¡¿Quieres decir que el mapa nos manipulo para que yo trajera a mi hija aquí Skydancer, que sabía que Spike y yo habíamos prometido traerla a este lugar?!

-Sé que suena a una completa locura tía, pero de verdad creo eso. –Señalo Skydancer volteando a ver a Rarity. –El mapa solo muestra las cutie mark de los elementos, pero el tío Spike y Fire no la tienen, y Starlight no lo es… oficialmente, ya que creo que debería ser un elemento, el mapa sabía que tenían que cumplir su promesa y que Starlight se nos uniría por eso, sabes que la magia es muy impredecible a veces, como yo por ejemplo, sino como explicas que solo enviaran a algunos con mi tía hace tiempo y después al resto.

-No puede ser que lo digas lo vea con lógica mi alumna. –Menciono Twilight viendo extrañada al mapa. –Después comprobaremos lo que dices, cuando termines de leer y lo entiendas coméntaselos a todos, incluso a nosotras que estamos aquí, no importa si es de madrugada, necesitamos saberlo lo antes posible.

-Descuida mi querida profesora, así lo hare. –Dijo Skyli mientras levitaba una naranja para comérsela, entonces Twi siguió con la comunicación. –Bien chicos mientras Skyli continua su investigación les pido que permanezcan alerta, pongan su escudo especial para evitar que los aliados de Doll, sobre todo Sonata y Tyrek intenten hacerles algo.

-Aunque Tyrek intentara algo no creo que tenga éxito Twilight. –Comento Jazz. –Ya no puede absorber la magia de nosotros, y no creo que pueda absorber la magia de Firebreather, ya que es hija de Rarity, a los que podría intentar drenar son a Spike y a Starlight.

-No te preocupes por mi Jazz, recuerda que mis escamas ya son como las de Deathsaurus, gracias al magitano que me "comí" están ya actúan como escudo.

-Y yo ya aprendí a usar ese metal como parte de mi escudo y también el sello que aprendió Twi en el mundo humano, Tyrek no podrá absorber la magia de este unicornio. – Dijo segura de sí misma Starlight. –La que me preocupa es esa ker, esa psicópata solo busca matar a los demás, lo cual le provoca gracia a la sádica, sé que Sweetie y Jazz son expertos en magia sónica y eso lastima mucho a esa perra, pero me gustaría que hubiera alguien que le hiciera más daño.

-Y lo hay Starlight, esa pony es Adagio. -Expuso Twi. –Pero ella todavía no entiende sus poderes en Equestria al 100%, pero mañana la llevare con alguien para que se lo enseñe a usar rápidamente, ya estando lista seguramente los alcanzara ahí.

-¿Entonces ya uniste la energía de la estatua verdad Twi? –Pregunto Rarity, los demás no entendieron lo que decían a excepción de Spike. –Así es cuñada, nosotras dos lo usaremos mañana por primera vez, ya que Adagio se puso a practicar sola hoy y se cansó mucho, ahora ya debe estar durmiendo, ella ya decidió enfrentar a Sonata, no por venganza, sino porque es lo correcto, para que no le pase lo mismo a otras familias lo que sufrió ella.

-Y Nosotros haremos lo mismo Twi, ya que esa es la promesa que me dio mi cutie mark, debo proteger a las familias que se quieren. -Comento Lighting, él y Fluttershy terminaron su juego quedando tablas de nuevo. –Ahora recomiendo comer algo y después irnos a dormir dejando a uno de nosotros como guardia, cambiaremos rol cada hora.

-Yo no podré hacer eso Lighting, debo terminar de leer el pergamino. –Comento Skydancer, entonces se le acerca Apple Bloom. –Lo sabemos Skyli, nosotros solo que te acompañaremos por un rato, pero si te vemos cansada te obligaremos a dormirte, cuidaremos esto para lo retomes ya descansada por la mañana.

-Supongo que eso está bien por mí. –Dijo Skydancer resignada, entonces a Jazz le brillaron los ojos. -Cool, entonces si no les molesta yo tomare la primer guardia…

-No Jazz, Apple Bloom tomara la primera guardia con mi sobrina. –Indico Fluttershy de golpe.-Después iré yo, Lighting, Scoot, Sweetie, Starlight y al final tú, Rarity y Spike no formaran parte de esto ya que deben estar pendientes de su potranca.

-¡¿Do-re-mi-fa-que?! –Se quejó Jazz levantando sus gafas. -¡Si esto lo dejas en ese orden seguramente Skydancer estará dormida cuando me toque la guardia, y muy probamente todos se levanten después!

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta Jazz. –Menciono con una mueca sarcástica Fluttershy, que Jazz noto de inmediato. -¡Rayos Fluttershy, esto no es Cool, déjame un rato a solas con mi novia, además tú no tienes el derecho de decidir el orden de las guardias, mejor sacamos un palo o lanzamos una moneda!

-Ay Jazz, Fluttershy si tiene ese derecho. –Comento Twilight riéndose entre dientes del corcel. –Ella es una reina, ahora sabe mucho de estrategia militar y ya es la más poderosa de nosotras, si por mi fuera ella sería nuestra líder en todo, así que tendré que decirlo oficialmente, ella está a cargo de esta misión.

-Vamos Twi, tú siempre serás la líder de nosotros, sea quien sea más fuerte. –Comento Fluttershy ruborizada. –Pero aceptare el liderato de esta misión, a menos que la mayoría este en contra como Jazz…

-Si diriges un reino es por demás obvio que puedes manejar un pequeño escuadrón Fluttershy.

-No podíamos estar en mejores cascos, esta no es una misión de ataque común, se tiene que pensar muy estratégicamente, como lo hacen Lighting y tú.

-En el otro mundo tu contraparte era muy buena guiando a los jóvenes que entrenaba, estoy segura que nosotros seis aprenderemos mucho de ti.

-La verdad yo tendrías dudas, ya que mi hermana también es una buena líder, pero creo que esta situación tú eres la más indicada ahora Fluttershy.

-Como tengo que cuidar a mi hija no podría concentrarme bien, Fluttershy es la mejor opción de liderato ahora, ya que a Lighting y Apple Bloom todavía les falta experiencia.

-Opino que Fluttershy sea la líder y Lighting el segundo al mando, estoy seguro que con esta combinación tendremos una carta a nuestro favor

-Por mí no hay ningún problema tía, yo no quiero la responsabilidad de liderar un equipo de nuevo en este momento, me traume mucho con Demian, Darcy y Deathsaurus estos años.

-Gracias por apoyarme Skydancer.

Mencionaron Lighting, Scootalo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Rarity, Spike y Skydancer dándole su respaldo a Fluttershy, mientras Jazz se quejaba, quería estar un rato con Skydancer a solas. –Ya que, también te apoyo su majestad, pero estoy seguro que esto no te lo hacían a ti cuando eras novia de Mist o de Discord.

-Lo siento Jazz, pero ponte en mi lugar, (además con el tiempo que ya estado saliendo seguro ya lo han hecho, solo no quiero que lo hagan estando yo cerca) ¿me entiendes verdad? –Señalo Fluttershy tratando de ser compresiva con los novios, ya que ella estuvo en la misma situación, entonces bufo el músico muy resignado. –Está bien Fluttershy, entiendo tu reacción, Skydancer y yo tendremos un tiempo cool a solas después.

-Gracias por ser comprensivo Jazz, ahora es mejor cenar y después irnos a dormir un poco, mañana seguro tendremos más claro el panorama, Twilight nos comunicaremos contigo inmediatamente cuando sepamos algo más.

-Está bien Fluttershy, cuídense todos y que tengan mucha suerte. –Dijo las princesa terminando la comunicación, en ese momento el equipo empieza a cenar, Apple Bloom le pregunta algo muy discretamente a Skydancer. -Skyli, no es que sea metiche… pero… ¿tú y Jazz?...

-¿Tú que crees mi amiga? –Comento Skydancer pestañeando mucho. -Descuida, cuando Scoot, Sweetie y tu estemos juntas a solas sin la chismosa de mi tía les contare los detalles de esa maravillosa noche con mi lindo músico, claro omitiendo lo que paso después en la intimidad.

-¡Suertuda! –Menciono Apple Bloom entre risitas.

A la mañana siguiente en Ponyville, Adagio en la cocina de Paper veía los cubiertos y las ollas, trataba de pensar cómo usarlos, ya no quería sentirse tan inútil y preparar el desayuno. –Rayos, no puedo entender cómo se usan las cosas sin manos, he visto como usan los terrestres su hocico para cocinar, ¿Pero como prueban la comida que hacen? Yo soy una tarada, antes hace mil años yo podía usar los utensilios de cocina e instrumentos musicales como Apple Jack o Paper, pero se me olvido completamente, si Aria, Sunny y mi hermanita me vieran ahora se burlarían de mí, incluso yo me burlaría de mí.

-Adagio no tienes por qué desesperarte. –Comento mientras entraba en la cocina Paperwhite. –Deja que yo te haga algo para que desayunes, y no sé porque henos te paraste, Celestia no tiene mucho que levanto el sol.

-Ya te dije ayer en la noche Paper que necesito hacerme mis cosas, no siempre estará alguien para hacerme de comer como si fuera una potranca, empiezo a envidiar a los unicornios.

-No tienes porque Adagio, tal vez tengas que hacer pasos extras pero puedes hacer lo mismo que un unicornio, deja te muestro. –Entonces Paper pone una sartén en la estufa, empieza a picar vegetales con el cuchillo en la boca muy cuidadosamente, con el mismo cuidado empezó a freírlos tomando un tenedor y revolviendo, después tomo un huevo y lo revolvió con las verduras, quien sabe como tomo el tenedor para probarlo. –Le falta sal. –Entonces con el otro casco se la echa, confundiendo a Adagio al ver eso, después de un momento Paper sirve los dos platos. –Ya está, ahora veamos como lo haces tú Adagio, intenta comer con los cubiertos.

-¡¿Paper…como… el tenedor?!

-Adagio no lo pienses tanto, solo hazlo. -Recomendó Paper. -Has este tipo de cosas guiada con tu instinto, ya me di cuenta de tu error, el cual no es extraño, incluso cuando yo me pregunto como puedo usar los cascos así ya no los puedo usar de ese modo, lo recomendable es irónicamente no pensar, que tu cuerpo reaccione solo, piensa en otra cosa, por cierto vi que ayer practicaste mucho tu magia sónica mientras cantabas, tienes una muy bonita voz, serias una excelente cantante de ópera.

-Gracias Paper, me alegra que te gustara mi canto. –Comento Adagio, sin notarlo tomo el tenedor y se llevó un bocado a la boca. –Antes solo me cantaba para mí misma, ya ni siquiera para mis hermanas, solo escriba canciones realmente deprimentes si las analizo ahora, como que éramos superiores a los que nos escuchaban, que solo debían ser nuestros esclavos, para provocar pleitos espantosos, cosas así de horribles.

-Pero escuche un poco la canción que le compones a tu hermana y novio, que en armonía descansen, y es muy bonita, algo triste pero también muy esperanzadora.

-Es que trato con esa canción ayudar a quienes tienen una perdida como la mía, para que se resignen rápido sin olvidar los bellos momentos que tuvieron con sus seres queridos que se marcharon.

-Y lo estas logrando, ya que recordé un buen momento que tuve con mi querido Lunar. –Dijo Paper con una lagrima en el ojo sonriendo. –Eres una excelente compositora amiga, sabes expresarte muy bien con tu hermosa música, y compartes eso con los demás.

-Gracias Paper, es un gran halago escucharte a ti diciéndome eso.

-Y no solo Paper piensa así Adagio, igual yo comparto su opinión. –Comento Twilight entrando en ese momento. -Al igual que ella te escuche ayer, me hiciste recordar a mi querido abuelo.

-Eso es lo que busco ahora con mi canto Twi, que recordemos a seres queridos alegremente. –Dijo Adagio mientras se tomaba un trago de su leche caliente. -¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita princesa?

-Paper me indicó ayer que querías ir a disculparte con Starswirl.

-Es cierto Twi, me gustaría hacer eso, aunque sea en su tumba, espero que me oiga donde se encuentre ahora. –Entonces Paper se ríe un poco, extrañando a la sirena. –Vamos Paper, sé que es mucho tiempo, déjame creer que la momia me podrá escuchar como espíritu.

-Yo creo que seguro te si te escuchara bien Adagio, por cierto ¿te gusto tu desayuno?

-Fue un desayuno muy bueno como toda la comida que me has preparado amiga. –Respondió amablemente Adagio sonriendo, entonces se dio cuenta, se comió todo usando el tenedor. –Increíble, comí como normalmente lo hago en la tierra, pero no me di cuenta…

-¿Ves que tenía razón linda? No pienses tanto en cómo vas a hacer este tipo de cosas, solo hazlas, seguro lo podemos hacer gracias a la magia de Equestria.

-Tienes razón Paper, ahora solo me voy a dejar llevar por la corriente mágica. –Comento Adagio mientras terminaba de tomarse su leche. –Espero poder hacerte algo muy bueno para cenar, espero hacerlo la mitad de buena que la comida que me preparaba mi hermana Sonata... será mejor que me arregle un poco para irnos Twi.

-Hazlo Adagio, porque además de ir con Starswirl hoy tendrás audiencia con la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, te recomiendo que uses el vestido de gala que te regalo Rarity de parte de Fire.

-Ese vestido… es igual con el que cantamos las Dazzling la última vez juntas… en el concurso de bandas. –Comento Adagio llorando mirando al techo, pero cambia su rostro alegrándose un poco. –Que irónico, en ese momento lo sentí como una derrota, ahora lo veo como lo que en realidad fue, empezaron a libelarnos de las sombras, aunque yo fui la última, Sonata se liberó de inmediato y Aria por su forma de ser no lo demostraba, espero ya no ser la más tonta de las tres, ¿Paper nos acompañaras hoy?

-Hoy no Adagio, tengo compromiso con mi escuadrón, pero Twilight me prometió que te cuidaría como lo hago yo, así que no te preocupes.

-Que bien, ¿Qué sería de mi sin una niñera encimosa? –Comento Adagio rodando los ojos.

Twilight y Adagio ya en Canterlot se dirigieron al jardín Real del castillo de Canterlot, la sirena estaba extrañada de que fueran ahí. –Twi no entiendo, me dijiste que las princesas me recibirían al mediodía, pero todavía es de mañana, además de que no me he cambiado de ropa.

-La cita con las princesas será a la hora que dije Adagio, ahora vamos a ver al pony que podrá ayudarte a que uses tu magia sónica a tope.

-¿En serio? - Pregunto Adagio algo decepcionada, Twilight la vio confundida. -¿Adagio que tienes?

-No es que no me interese controlar mi fuerza Twi, pero yo de verdad quiero disculparme con Starswirl, mis hermanas y yo le hicimos pasar un gran mal rato, y decirle que a pesar de que nos exilió ya ninguna de nosotras le guarda rencor, que hizo lo que debía y tenía que hacer, ya que no comprendía la magia de la amistad como tú.

-Creo que el fondo Starswirl sabía que ustedes no eran completamente malvadas, ya que por lo que leí él quería ayudarlas a tomar el buen camino, pero no supo cómo, dejándole solo la opción del destierro ya que no quería eliminarlas.

-Todo por dejarnos llevar por nuestra codicia, si hubiera sido una buena líder me habría dado cuenta de eso hace mil años, espero que mi joya aprenda de mis errores y sea una buena y gran mujer… grifo… sirena, lo que sea.

-No importa que vaya ser tu hija Adagio, trátala con mucho amor, cuídala mucho y enséñale bien para que no caiga en el hoyo donde estabas tú y Darcy, y dile que su padre a pesar de todo te amaba con todo su corazón, y por eso el seguramente la habría amado igual a ella.

-En eso… comparto tu opinión amiga mía. –Dijo sonriendo Adagio mientras veía su vientre, entonces Twilight se paró enfrente de una gran estatua de Starswirl. -¿Twilight que significa esto, es la tumba de Starswirl? Pensé que estaría en el cementerio real de los héroes de Equestria, cerca de donde se supone que estás tú.

-No menciones eso Adagio, me hace sentir escalofríos. –Indico Twilight levitando un pequeño pergamino de su alforja. –Tienes razón la tumba de Starswirl está ahí junto con la de Sword Wing y Equidna, pero ahora te voy a llevar a otra parte como te mencione.

-¿Pero qué quieres decir, a menos de que esta estatua sea como la de Canterlot High…? –Entonces Twilight recita el verso del pergamino. _–Entre más fuerte sea la oscuridad, no debe disminuir tu tenacidad, ya que la luz es igual es fuerte, no debes ensombrecerte, con esperanza debes mantenerte._ –En ese momento se abre un portal en la estatua. –Vamos amiga, mi maestro debe estar desesperado por saludarte otra vez. –Entonces Twilight toma el casco de la sirena para hacerla entrar con ella, esta estaba tan extrañada que ni siquiera se fijó en lo que dijo la princesa, entonces salieron de un espejo dentro de una casa. -¿Qué paso, en donde estamos Twilight?

-No sabría como llamar a este lugar Adagio, aquí llegamos Discord, Spike, Rarity y yo después de usar el hechizo del agujero negro, esta dimensión se creó gracias a esa magia. –Indico Twilight, de inmediato volvió a decir la rima para apagar el espejo para que nadie callera ahí por error. –Parece ser que no hay nadie en casa, aunque seguramente vendrá alguien por este destello rápidamente... –Entonces las yeguas sintieron una gran corriente de viento, Adagio al terminar de sentirla noto que de la nada había un pegaso observándola cautelosamente. -¡¿Qué, de donde salió este semental?! ¡Este pegaso es casi tan veloz como Rainbow y Scootalo!

-¡Sword Wing, me alegra mucho verte! –Menciono Twilight dándole un gran abrazo al pegaso que igual hace lo mismo. -¿Cómo han estado? –Entonces el pegaso mueve sus alas haciendo sus señas. –Ya veo, me alegra que estén bien. –Entonces continuo "hablando" Sword. –Vaya, entonces mi maestro y maestra usaron el libro que creamos como el de Sunset en cada dimensión, y así pudieron comunicarse después de tanto tiempo, no te preocupes veras a las hermanas después, y descuida Ying ya está bien, y Yang ya fue castigada por ese chistecito, pero ya se arrepintió haber hecho eso, las traeré para que las veas el fin de semana si no hay algún contratiempo.

-¡¿Sword Wing?! ¡Imposible, el murió hace siglos, este debe ser su descendiente, pero no puede hablar como el! ¡¿Qué eso es hereditario?! –Se preguntó Adagio muy confundida, entonces su instinto de sirena se activó, le dijo que tenía a alguien detrás de ella, esta se giró en guardia, al hacerlo vio la silueta de Equidna ensombrecida frente a ella. -¡¿Una lamia?! ¡Pensé que se fueron de Equestria hace 800 años a una isla por lo que me conto Paper!

-Así que lo que escribió Tia es cierto, esas boas se fueron por su propia voluntad, espero que su deseo de soledad no les cause problemas. –Comento Equidna rodeando con larga cola a la sirena, esta estaba lista para proteger a su hija no nata si ocurría algo, los rostros de la lamia y sirena quedaron frente a frente, entonces la primera sonrió. –Vaya quien lo dijera, me presentiste, cuando una lamia acecha somos muy cautelosas y silenciosas, pero por más que uno quiera no deja de hacer algún ruido, y tú lo detectaste sirena, la princesa Sparkle tenía razón, eres muy poderosa, pero te digo esto, si yo hubiera estado al lado de mi amigo cuando se les enfrento yo no habría cantado, las hubiera matado desde la primera vez, deberían agradecer a la luz que no paso eso y que pudiste encontrar tu camino real.

-¡¿Espera, que dices?! –Le cuestiono Adagio a Equidna, pero esta rápidamente se alejó y fue a abrazar a Twilight. -¡Mi niña Twi, que alegría me da volverte a tener en mis brazos de nueva cuenta!

-A mí también me da mucho gusto tomarte Ed, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Como seguramente el hablador de Sword ya te dijo mi niña, muy aburridos como siempre, lo bueno es que con estos libros por lo menos ya interactuamos con más ponys, incluso "hable" con Ying, ella se sentía muy culpable, le trate de explicar que no debía sentirse así, pero no pude seguramente por ser una brusca, que bien que tú lo lograras, con la que gustaría hablar es con Yang para decirle que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-Yo ya se lo dije y la castigue, pero no está demás que ustedes tres se lo digan cuando la vean, ¿y que opinas de mi amiga Adagio?

-¿Qué opino? –Entonces Equidna voltea ver a Adagio llevándose su mano al mentón. –Te comentó que si me pusieran a la Adagio de hace mil con esta y que se vieran iguales, las consideraría seres muy distintos, la primera era una egoísta sin sentimientos que solo pensaba en ella, aprovechándose de sus dos compañeras, y esta… linda dama es valiente y leal, quiere mucho a su hermana que sigue con ella, y que está muy agradecida con su hermana y pareja que en armonía descansen, que ya no quiere cometer más errores por su futura hija, que es la que da una gran fuerza ahora y desea tenerla en sus cascos para contarle sobre su padre, que a pesar de haber sido malvado, se arrepintió y las protegió a ambas con su vida, y tiene grandes poderes, como los poderes que tuvo Tritón, así que lo que pienso es que esta Adagio es una gran sirena mi niña Twi.

-Tú…eres Equidna, la lamia de Equestria… la protectora del sol. –Empezó a tartamudear Adagio muy sorprendida. –Y tú eres el guerrero silente… el protector de la luna… Sword Wing… el verdadero Sword Wing… pero es imposible… No son como las princesas o Discord… se supone que ya deberían estar…

-La palabra que buscas es "muertos" Sra. Adagio Dazzle –Menciono Starswirl apareciendo detrás de Adagio, esta brinca y se pone a volar muy espantada. –Interesante… así que una sirena protectora se ve así, supongo que es mejor que se vea como algo agradable que como un monstruo cuando intenta ayudar.

-¡¿Starswirl sigues vivo?! –Grito Adagio completamente sorprendida. -¡Pero es imposible!

-Claro que es posible Adagio, tú eres otro ejemplo, las sirenas no son tan longevas.

-¡Pero a mí me daba juventud eterna una joya del demonio a costa de mi cordura!

-¿Estás hablando de tu primer gema u la segunda que te dio el demonio de Darksteel?

-¡NO LE DIGAS DEMONIO A MI DARKSTEEL PINCHE MOMIA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Adagio conteniéndose de atacar al hechicero. -¡Él estaba poseído con una magia muy oscura, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esa gema me estaba volviéndome peor que un dron me dijo que me la quitara, pero no podía , fue mi hermana Aria quien me ayudo, ese demonio como le llamaste me defendió a mí y a dos niñas del verdadero demonio, y el ángel de mi hermana Sonata me ayudo a descubrir mi verdadera fuerza, puedes decirme a mí todo lo que quieras, pero si vuelves hablar mal de mis hermanas o del padre de mi hija juro que terminare lo que empecé contigo hace mil años!

-Esta sirena no tiene pelos en la lengua, me agrada. –Comento Equidna viendo como Starswirl se quedó sin palabras, Subió a través de la pared hasta donde estaba volando Adagio. –Adagio cálmate, Starswirl se equivocó al insultar a tu novio, pero piensa que el desgraciadamente si era eso, pero te conoció, ese amor hizo que se pudiera liberar del mal, como tú, no le hagas casos a las palabras que mencionan los tontos que no saben nada de lo que ocurrió.

-Tienes razón lady Equidna, solo son palabras, yo sé que mi Darcy ya no era un demonio al final. –Comento Adagio calmándose y bajando al suelo. –Maestro Starswirl, lamento haberlo insultado, pero comprenderá que me moleste por como hablo de mi novio, también discúlpeme por haber corrompido no se a cuantos ponys para obtener poder, aceptare cualquier castigo que me impongan las soberanas del día y la noche.

-Tú ya cumpliste tu penitencia Sra. Adagio, mil años exiliada donde no había magia es más que suficiente castigo en mi opinión.

-¡Pero cuando llegamos ahí en lugar de vivir en paz seguíamos corrompiendo a los demás para absorber su fuerza como parásitos en lugar de buscar otra manera de alimentarnos, volvimos a intentar a hacer eso tan horrible cuando llego la magia de Equestria ahí, y después me alié con un par de malditos demonios, una que asesino horriblemente a mi hermana menor para tomar su lugar, y después mato sin misericordia a mi novio para recuperar esos poderes oscuros, si hubiera sido lista… Sonata y Darcy…! -Empezó a llorar Adagio muy arrepentida de todas las maldades que hizo. -¡No es justo que mi hermana y mi novio pagaran por mis crímenes, no es justo!

-Adagio por favor, Aria y yo nos hemos cansando de decirte que la muerte de tus seres queridos no fue tu culpa y tampoco es un castigo. –Menciono Twilight reconfortando a la sirena. –Apuesto que si te vieran así se pondrían muy tristes, y no puedes hacerles eso, ellos ya deben descansar en paz, piensa en tus amigos de la tierra y tu hermana que te esperan en casa, ya diste un gran cambio a tu vida, no vuelvas a estar caer al hoyo ahora por tu sentimiento de culpa.

-Discúlpame Twi, debe ser una lata que ponga a llorar en todas partes.

-No te preocupes Adagio, así te desahogas, pero trata de ya no estar triste siempre, se lo debes a todos tus seres queridos incluyéndome amiga, nos gusta verte sonreír y que veas al mañana con mucha fe, ya que nos inspiras, ya que ves con mucha esperanza al mañana.

-Tienes razón amiga, voy a ser positiva como lo era Sonata y como ahora es Aria. -Menciono Adagio limpiándose las lágrimas. –Starswirl discúlpeme por este espectáculo.

-No se preocupe Sra. Adagio, es normal que ahora sus sentimientos estén a flor de piel ya que apenas le dio el último adiós a dos seres muy queridos por usted, acepte mis más sinceras condolencias.

-También acepta las mías Adagio. –Dijo Equidna, entonces Sword Wing mueve sus alas. -Y Sword también te las da, ¿ahora qué les parece si nos sentamos para tomar el té? Así nos dices para que somos buenos mi niña.

-Me parece bien Ed, solo les adelanto que mi amiga Adagio tiene magia que es muy fuerte en ella, pero no sabe controlarla, y creo que ustedes tres la pueden ayudar, como nos ayudaron a Spike, Rarity y a mí, aunque ahora tenemos menos tiempo.

-Entiendo eso princesa Twilight, Ahora síganme por favor. –Dijo Starswirl invitando a pasar a su cocineta, entonces se puso al lado de Adagio. –Adagio, no se pueda decirle esto… pero… necesito saber ¿usted tenía esa gema maldita y Darksteel seguía siendo un heraldo… cuando concibieron?

-No me molesta esa pregunta anciano, ya que yo lo pensé dos horas después de enterarme de mi estado. –Menciono Adagio algo preocupada. –Es posible que mi hija tenga algo de esa magia negra dentro de sí, pero ya me decidí a tenerla, cuidarla y educarla, esos poderes no la van a controlar, ella será quien los controle para el bien.

-Me alegra saber eso, ya te decidiste ser una buena madre, y estoy seguro que la pequeña será una gran fuerza del bien, aunque tendrá sus momentos "oscuros" como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Y seguramente serán extremos, considerando quienes son sus padres. –Menciona algo preocupada Adagio, pero esperanzada que todo saldrá bien. –Gracias por tus buenos deseos Starswirl, ¿Yo puedo preguntarte algo? –El mago asiente. -¿Cómo es que siguen vivos ustedes tres?

-Como la inmortalidad que te daba tu gema Adagio, tuvimos que pagar un gran precio. –Empezó a explicar Starswirl las consecuencias del hechizo que creo esa dimensión y que los aprisiona.

Deathsaurus con su equipo iban de nuevo al salón del trono de Solar, se le veía muy confiado. –Tenemos esto en la bolsa, el gran Doll tendrá la fuerza de los dragones para dominar completamente este mundo.

-Más vale que así sea Deathsaurus. –Comento Demonsting tratando de entender el pergamino mientras caminaba. –No te preocupes Demonsting, aunque participen más dragones el verdadero objetivo es Solar, ni siquiera sus más leales partidarios son tan fuertes como él, sea en la ronda que nos encontremos yo podría vencer a todo su equipo incluyéndolo.

-¿Y si hay otro dragón poderoso que no se haya mostrado? –Pregunto Tyrek. –No quisiera que nos dieran una sorpresa.

-Descuiden, si hay algún dragón así lo sabremos, ya que todos los interesados deben estar presentes hoy y mañana ante Solar en una audiencia, ya que es requisito de inscripción, notaremos si hay alguien poderoso ahí y tomaremos las medidas pertinentes.

-¡¿Sera entonces que podremos matarlos?! –Dijo Sonata poniendo su rostro de gran maldad. -¡Ya te dije que no podemos hacer eso idiota, cuando termine el torneo haz lo que se pegue tu pinche gana, pero no antes degenerada!

-Estúpida lagartija. –Se quejó entre dientes Sonata, entonces llegaron al salón del trono y entraron sin ni siquiera anunciarse, ya había varios grupos de dragones ahí, quienes al ver al grupo de Deathsaurus empezaron a murmurar entre, conocían el poder de estos, incluso algunos al pasar a su lado inmediatamente huían de ahí, no querían topárselos en el torneo, Sonata disfruto mucho la situación. –Pobres insectos débiles, no quieren enfrentarnos, descuiden, después de terminar esta bobería serán los primeros dragones que mate, para terminar con su sufrimiento.

-¿Porque no se calla esta bruja? –Dijo fastidiado Deathsaurus, entonces llego donde había un pergamino enfrente del trono, era la lista de inscripción al torneo, solo los generales y el mismo Solar habían se habían inscrito al torneo en ese momento. –Justo lo que esperaba, muy pocos dragones sean inscrito, y apuesto que la mayoría son cercanos a ti, ¿No es verdad Solar? –El señor dragón solo veía esa situación sin poder hacer nada. –Esto es solo una requerimiento Solar, descuida bajo mi mando los dragones volverán a ser la poderosa raza que éramos antes. –Dijo burlonamente el heraldo apuntando los miembros de su equipo solo dejando el nombre del último miembro pendiente, en ese momento entran Spike junto con Rarity y su hija, esta le siseo horrible a los compañeros de Deathsaurus cuando paso enfrente ellos, ellos eran custodiados por Fluttershy y Starlight, quienes vieron a sus enemigos muy seriamente listas para atacar en caso de ser necesario, Solar se preocupó por la seguridad de sus invitados. -¡Spike no deberías estar aquí en este momento, los atenderé debidamente dentro de un rato!

-Descuide su majestad, esto será rápido. –Comento Spike, entonces rápidamente le quita la pluma a Deathsaurus sorprendiéndolo, entonces va a escribir al pergamino. -¡¿Lord Spike que es lo que hace?!

-Lo que estás viendo Solar. -Respondió Spike poniendo su nombre, el de su yegua, Fluttershy y Starlight, dejando pendientes los últimos dos. –Me inscribo al torneo con mi equipo.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! –Se quejó inmediatamente Deathsaurus a punto de atacar a Spike, pero se detuvo, no por el dragón adulto, sino porque su hija lo vio muy seriamente causándole un gran aturdimiento que hizo que se detuviera en seco, después de un momento pudo volver a hablar. –¡Tú no puedes inscribirte para esto!

-¿Y porque no? –Respondió retadoramente Spike. –Aunque haya vivido en Equestria la mayor parte de mi vida y que me educaran como pony, yo no dejo de ser un dragón, igual que tu Deathsaurus, tú casi no viviste aquí y entrantes al torneo sin que te objetaran nada.

-Y no pueden quejarse por ser miembros del equipo de mi Spike señor. –Comento Rarity poniéndose al lado de su marido teniendo a Firebreather en su lomo. -Usted tiene una mezcolanza como compañeros, y cumplimos la regla de apoyar a nuestro capitán dragón de querer ganar el torneo.

-¡Tontos, quieren arriesgarse por un reino donde no tienen nada! –Menciono Tyrek, entonces Fluttershy le responde calmadamente. -Te equivocas centauro, a diferencia de ustedes que quieren conquistar a los dragones para volverlos sus soldados, nosotros vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos que tenemos aquí.

-Aprovecharon la "puerta trasera" que abrimos nosotros, interesante. –Comento Demonsting burlonamente. -Pero para ti Spike seguro será contraproducente, muchos dragones ven a los ponys como sus enemigos, al verte con ellos seguramente te querrán eliminar desde el principio.

-Es posible que sea así Demonsting. –Indico Spike con un gesto preocupado, pero de inmediato puso una sonrisa burlona. –Qué bueno que tenemos otros compañeros que nos acompañaran en esto.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Se preguntó el escorpión, en ese instante entran Lighting, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Jazz, Skydancer y Scootalo, la cantante va a donde está el pergamino, entonces Spike amablemente le da la pluma. –Bien… ¿Lord Solar para inscribirnos en esto debemos usar nuestros completos cierto?

-¡¿Qué rayos significa este atrevimiento?! -Siseo Deathsaurus transformándose en su forma gigante, muchos dragones igual empezaron a quejarse. -¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN PARTICIPAR MEDIA DOCENA DE IDIOTAS, NO SON DRAGONES!

-Pero sus compañeros de equipo no son dragones y si pueden participar…

-¡Porque Deathsaurus es nuestro capitán cantante descerebrada! –Menciono Demonsting burlándose de Sweetie, pero esta no cambio su rostro de seguridad. -¡Las reglas dicen claramente que un dragón puede hacer su equipo como le plazca, pero ustedes no tienen a un dragón en su equipo, no pueden interferir y meterse en esto!

-Es cierto lo que dices Demian, eso dice la regla 17. –Comento Skydancer poniéndose al lado de Sweetie. –Pero la regla 41 dice algo interesante… "los dragones menores de 16 años no pueden participar en el torneo, pero si un pariente cercano suyo quiere ganar el torneo en su nombre para conseguirle el premio lo puede hacer formando un equipo como está estipulado en las anteriores reglas, no se le deberá ser negado este derecho, sea quien sea el pariente". –Entonces Skydancer abrió el pergamino resaltando mágicamente lo qué acababa de decir, Deathsaurus y Demonsting leyeron atónitos, incluso el escorpión busco la misma información en su pergamino propio, encontrándola. –Sweetie no está quebrantando ni una regla…

-Ya que voy a participar por mi SOBRINA FIREBREATHER. –Comento la unicornio escribiendo su nombre en la lista. -Como ustedes yo ya decidí quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo, y el premio será de mi linda sobrina, como quiera usarlo será decisión de ella, aunque seguramente será una gema muy grande ya que le encanta comérselas.

-Esto… no… ¡Exijo que este atropello no sea aceptado Solar! –Comento Deathsaurus, pero el emperador puso una mueca burlona. –No es como indica usted Deathsaurus, las reglas están muy claras, estas dicen claramente que un pariente de un dragón quiere participar en su nombre lo puede hacer, especifica que el infante debe ser un dragón, eso incluye a los que sean mestizos, y especifica claramente que cualquier pariente cercano lo puede hacer, ¿Qué más cercano que una tía de sangre además de los padres, abuelos y hermanos?, por el código de honor se debe permitir la inscripción del equipo de lady Sweetie Bell, ¿O hay algún impedimento en las reglas que alguno de mis súbditos o tú mismo sepa Deathsaurus? Espero su respuesta.

Entonces muchos dragones empezaron a murmurar, pero no pudieron encontrar alguna manera de reclamar eso, Demonsting trato de leer el pergamino en la parte final para encontrar alguna derogación o cambio, pero Skydancer le comento algo. –Demian el pergamino que tienes es copia fiel del que tengo yo, no vas a encontrar nada, si hubiera habido algo no habríamos hecho esto, y sabes que estoy diciéndote la verdad, me conoces y sabes que cuando investigo algo lo hago dos veces por si las dudas.

-¡Con una chingada! –Menciono Demonsting azotando el pergamino al suelo. -¡Te dije que leyeras esto lagartija, yo no pude hacerlo ya que apenas aprendí tu idioma y no pude hacerlo rápido!

-Entonces me parece que ya está decidido. –Comento Solar sentándose en su trono. -Lady Sweetie ponga los nombres completos de sus compañeros de equipo por favor, y ponga el nombre de su sobrina para que se sepa que la representan a ella.

-Gracias su alteza. –Entonces Sweetie se pone como capitana por ser la pariente cercana, poniendo los nombres de sus compañeros después. –Prometemos seguir las reglas del torneo a cabalidad su alteza Solar.

-Y estoy seguro que lo harán ahora pónganse usted y su equipo al lado del salón, para los que hagan falta puedan inscribirse, dentro de unos momentos comeremos algo, traeré comida para ustedes y los miembros del equipo de Spike, Deathsaurus si me dices que comen tus compañeros… –Entonces Solar vio que el equipo del heraldo salió del salón sin decir ni una palabra viéndose muy molestos. –Creo que no les gusto "el almuerzo" que acaban de recibir. –Entonces Solar voltea a ver a los ponys. –Amigos le agradezco que hagan esto, pero el torneo será muy peligroso, aunque está prohibido matar al rival si pueden quedar lisiados de alguna manera.

-Tranquilo su alteza, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, recuerde que ya hemos peleado contra estos tipos antes. –Indico Fluttershy. –Con nuestros equipos, el suyo y los que le son leales tenemos más oportunidades de derrotar a los aliados de Dark Doll, pero debemos estar alertas, ese ojete junto con Sonata, Tyrek y Rabia son capaces de aplicarnos uno de sus trucos sucios.

-Mandare a revisar detenidamente todo el reino Fluttershy. –Indico Solar, entonces vio que Fluttershy se veía completamente ansiosa. –¿Qué le ocurre su alteza?

-Yo sé que no debería sentir esto, pero… ¡Estoy emocionada, voy a participar en un torneo con rivales muy fuertes!

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, a pesar de que te pueda ocurrir algo muy malo, los que somos guerreros como tú tenemos la misma sensación, queremos pelear contra grandes rivales. –Comento Lighting, asistiendo también con el Spike, Scootalo y Apple Bloom, incluso la pequeña Firebreather aplaudió al comentario del capitán. –Bueno, que puedo decir, yo opino como ustedes mis amigos, a mí también me gusta enfrentar este tipo de retos, incluso desde antes que fuera una heraldo desquiciada. –Comento Skydancer rascándose la cabeza, entonces Rarity bufo algo resignada. –Bueno ahora comprendo por qué el mapa los envió a los jóvenes, ¿Quién más disfrutaría de un torneo de lucha además de ustedes, incluyendo a mi hermana Sweetie, el elemento del valor?

-Ay hermana, sabes que no me gusta que cuentes eso de mi personalidad. –Menciono Sweetie algo sonrojada, ya había tenido duelos con Skydancer, Scoot, Bloom, Fluttershy y Lighting, ganándoles en diferentes oportunidades. –Soy pacifista, pero me gusta tener un enfrentamiento amistoso de vez en cuando.

-¡Entonces hubiera el mapa seleccionado a Dash o a Apple Jack en lugar de a mí! –Comento Jazz levantando sus lentes muy preocupado. -¡Ellas son competitivas, yo no, yo me conformo con hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Y eso está bien mi lindo músico. –Menciono Skydancer acercándose a Jazz y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Tus eres el equilibrio de nuestro equipo, te darás cuenta cuando debemos seguir o retirarnos, que mejor para eso que el pony más bueno y humilde que tengo el gusto de conocer.

-Mi sobrina tiene razón Jazz, si Rainbow e Incluso Apple Jack vinieran en tu lugar, por ser extremadamente necias nunca se rendirían, tú te darás cuenta cuando ocurra eso, en el equipo de Spike Rarity será la encargada de esa situación, ¿les parece bien amigos míos?

-Por supuesto querida, yo conozco los límites de mi Spikey Wikey, de Starlight y míos, pero los tuyos… la verdad los desconozco, no sé cual fuerte puedes ser al estar ya transformada siendo un alicornio.

-Y tampoco yo lo sé Rarity, pero estoy segura que lo sabrás cual es cuando lo veas, tienes un buen ojo para los detalles, ¿y qué dices Jazz, podrás ser la voz de la razón del equipo de Sweetie?

-Creo… que tendré que hacerlo Fluttershy. –Dijo ya resignado Jazz. –Te prometo a ti a todos que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para esto, ya que representamos a una linda potranca que es muy cool.

-Les agradezco lo que hacen por mi reino elementos de la armonía. –Menciono asintiendo con la cabeza Solar. –Ahora como indica la costumbre pueden elegir en donde podrán practicar.

-Los dos equipos practicaran juntos su majestad si no hay inconveniente, de preferencia en un lugar privado con un clima que sea agradable para todos nosotros, si no es mucha molestia. –Solicito esto Fluttershy muy amablemente. –Por supuesto que no hay problema su alteza, hay una caverna en la montaña muy personal, entra el frio del hielo de la cima y se combina con el vapor de las aguas termales, produciendo un clima primaveral dentro, le diré a Gentle Fang que los guie ahí, en cuanto a su equipo son el mínimo Spike para poder entrar a la competencia, pero tienen dos días para incluir a otros dos en el si lo desean.

-Si se da la oportunidad lo haremos emperador Solar, pero si no, no importa, podremos luchar los cuatro bien de ser necesario. –Indico Spike igual de impaciente que Fluttershy, ya deseaba que el torneo empezara lo antes posible.


	8. Ember y Solar

**Capítulo VIII.**

 **Ember y Solar.**

Spike volaba llevando sobre el lomo a Rarity y a Firebreather, la unicornio puso un campo de fuerza sobre ellos, ya los habían intentado atacar dragones salteadores, pero su escudo repelía fácilmente los ataques, volaban hacia el oeste del imperio Dragón. –Definitivamente los criminales se parecen en muchos reinos, nos juzgan por nuestra apariencia y creen que seremos presa fácil.

-Es que muchos dragones todavía ven a los ponys como seres muy débiles y patéticos mi joya, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, es más creo que tú y Twilight le habrían ganado a Garble las dos veces que lo enfrentaron, solo les falto la motivación adecuada.

-Pero creo que esa motivación es la misma que le dieron a Fluttershy al enfrentarse a los cuatro dragones Spikey Wikey. –Comento Rarity acariciando con su cabeza a su hija. –Un pony demuestra su verdadera fuerza cuando defiende lo que más ama.

-Fluttershy se enfrentó a cuatro dragones sin dudar ni un instante para proteger a su hija, ella se volvió tan fuerte, y eso antes de volverse reina alicornio, como me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa con ella.

-Y ella me dijo lo mismo que tu Spike, igual se quiere enfrentar contigo. –Dijo Sonriendo Rarity. –De todos nosotros ella fue la que más cambio, la Fluttershy "pre-Doll" vería horrorizada a la "post-Doll".

-Es que a ella le pasaron varias cosas Rares, descubrió el diario de Equidna y le tomo coraje a la princesa Celestia por le hizo a Action Doll, esto se le sumo lo que nos pasó a nosotros, sintió que Celestia no había hecho nada, después el mapa la envió con los changeling, se enamoró de Mist, pero casi de inmediato le asesinan a su hermana y cuñado, y creyó que Skydancer también se murió, seguro se sintió muy débil, y decidió entrenarse para proteger mejor a sus seres queridos, lo irónico es que seguro despertó a la pegaso guerrera que tenía dormida en su interior, y le gusto esa parte de su personalidad.

-Lo extraño es que se comporta como antes la mayor parte de su tiempo, una pegaso muy amable, penosa y callada, pero cuando se molesta ya no se lo guarda, discute como la gran reina que es, ahora la envidio un poco.

-¿La envidias por ser una reina cariño?

-No Spike, la envidio por ser una pony que es muy segura de sí misma, ya no es la pegaso a los que todos querían verle la cara lográndolo, incluyéndome, ahora se da a respetar, antes me decía que quería ser como yo, ahora es al revés.

-Tranquila Rares, tú también creciste como ella, antes cuando te enfrentabas a alguien en un duelo mágico llevabas las de perder, pero ahora tienes el mismo nivel que Hope, Cadance y Skydancer, y eres una unicornio, incluso ya me atrevería a decir que tu nivel ya supera al de Starswirl.

-Como me gustaría creer eso Spike. –Confeso Rarity, a pesar de haber demostrado muchas veces su fuerza se sentía insegura, en ese momento llegaron a un risco al lado del océano, aterrizo Spike enfrente de una cueva sellada. –Ya llegamos nena. –Rarity se bajó del lomo de Spike. –Todavía no entiendo porque decidió alejarse tanto, muchos dragones incluyendo a Solar y a Tiberius la respetan mucho.

-Esto es de la características de los dragones que no me gustan Rares. -Menciono Spike sacando un pergamino y enviándolo con su magia, después de unos momentos esperando se abre la entrada de la cueva. –Bien, ilumina nuestro camino Rarity.

-Por supuesto cariño. -Entonces Rarity ilumina su cuerno intensamente, entonces la familia entra a la cueva, pasaron por un largo pasillo, entonces llegaron a una amplia caverna, que estaba acomodada como una sala. -¡Ember querida, somos Rarity y Spike, te queremos presentar a alguien muy especial!

-¡Spike, Rarity, que bueno que los oigo de nuevo tan pronto! –Grito Ember desde una de las cuevas contiguas, de esa cueva sale un sabueso de fuego, que de inmediato empieza a gruñirle a los invitados, pero ninguno se inmuto, incluso a Fire le pareció lindo el animal. –Ya basta Hellhound, tú ya conoces a mis amigos, y sé que te gusta jugar con los pequeños dragones. –Indico Ember saliendo, no había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Spike y las chicas, solo era un poco más alta, pero tenía dos características sobresalientes, traía un bastón tocando toda la superficie que podía y sus ojos estaban completamente grises sin brillo, ella había perdido la vista. -¡También escuche a un pequeño, debe ser su hija! ¡¿Me la prestan un momento?!

-Por supuesto Ember. –Dijo Spike llevando a su hija con su amiga, Fire de inmediato le hace lo mismo que a Solar apenando a su padre, le quema el rostro a Ember. –Lo siento amiga, es que yo no sabía…

-Ay Spike, no hay problema, pero en serio debieron leer los libros que les dio Tiberius antes de dárselos a Twi. –Comento Ember sacudiéndose las cenizas, le pone a la bebé a Hellhound para que lo oliera, así lo hizo su perro lazarillo y de inmediato la lame, entonces la dragona le da un gran zafiro a Firebreather para que comiera, entonces se sienta y pone una cara de preocupación. –Solar me aviso todo anoche en una nota mis amigos, se la situación actual del imperio.

-Ember lamentamos que tu tierra haya quedado en medio de nuestro conflicto con Dark Doll. –Dijo Rarity poniéndole un casco en el hombro a Ember. –Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos.

-Rarity no se sientan culpables, de todas las veces que ha atacado un enemigo el 80% lo ha hecho a Equestria, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos atacaran a los demás al mismo tiempo, pero pensé que Doll nos atacaría directamente, no que uso una de nuestras tradiciones para intentar colocar a su heraldo como nuestro líder.

-Nadie se lo esperaba Ember, como ellos no esperaban que nosotros pudiéramos entrar al torneo para detenerlos. –Indico Spike sentándose junto con Rarity. –Entre nosotros y Solar evitaremos que Deathsaurus tome el control.

-Espero que así sea Spike, si mi padre aun siguiera con nosotros habría evitado esto a pesar de no ser al señor dragón, formaría el equipo de dragones con el que enfrento el ultimo reto, pero el… se fue cuando yo perdí… -Dijo Ember conteniendo sus lágrimas, en el mundo de los dragones llorar es signo de debilidad. –Pero hablar de tonterías pasadas es perder mucho el tiempo, mejor díganme si creen que sus equipos están equilibrados.

-Ember... deberías hablar más de lo que sientes, tu intentaste mientras eras la señora de los dragones que tus súbditos intentaran compartir sus sentimientos, pero tú te alejaste después de lo que le paso a tu padre y a ti misma, muchos de tus amigos se preocupan que te hayas alejado, sobre todo a Solar le preocupas.

-No me gusta hablar de mis grandes y graves errores pasados Spike, si se los dije a ustedes después de volverlos a ver fue porque fueron mis primeros amigos. –Menciono Ember mientras le hacía cosquillas a Fire. –Y no me has contestado a mi pregunta, sé que el equipo de tu cuñada son los nuevos elementos e incluye a un alicornio, pero tu equipo solo son solo cuatro, a pesar de sean ponys muy poderosos, ya que incluye a Starlight y Fluttershy.

-Ay Ember. –Dijo Rarity suspirando triste. –De veraz deberías… bueno ya no te mortificaremos, Fluttershy pensó que los jóvenes deben estar juntos, ya que ellos tienen una relación como la tenemos los elementos originales, en cuanto al equipo de Spike se lo informamos a Twilight esperando a que alguna de nuestras compañeras le brillaran las cutie mark para alcanzarnos pero no fue así, pero nos mandara a una pony muy poderosa para a completar el equipo, en cuanto al sexto miembro nos dio un consejo, en el cual tu podrás ayudarnos.

-Si es idea de Twi hare lo que pueda Rarity.

-Bien, la petición es esta, si conoces a un dragón para completar el equipo que sea de tu entera confianza.

-Bueno amiga… la verdad todos los dragones que son de mi confianza ya son parte de la cortes de Solar, y todos ya tienen equipo, pero si se me ocurre alguien que se me haya olvidado se los diré de inmediato.

-Con eso nos basta Ember querida. –Menciono Rarity que junto con Spike le hacen una reverencia a la anterior señora de los dragones. –Ahora vamos a discutir asuntos más agradables, nos dijiste que tenías varios juguetes para dragón bebé para Firebreather.

-Es cierto Rarity, espero que les gusten, ya que eran mis juguetes que guardo mi padre, me encantaría que le guste alguno, síganme por favor, están guardados en mi estudio, es por aquí. –Entonces Ember toma su bastón y Hellhound le dio su correa. –Gracias mi querido guía, pero yo ya tengo medida la distancia. –Entonces la dragona va caminando lentamente seguida por Rarity y Spike, (Ember… me habría gustado estar aquí para ayudarte cuando te paso esto, es posible que tu padre seguiría con vida y tú no estarías en las sombras) pensó Spike triste por su amiga.

Mientras en el lugar donde les asigno Solar para entrenar, Los ponys ya se encontraban practicando, Lighting y Sweetie practicaban sus ataques a distancia, el terrestre lanzaba sus cortes y la unicornio sus ataque sónicos, iban de a poco aumentando su fuerza, Skydancer le mostraba a Apple Bloom como combinar sus pasos de baile como ataque o para esquivar la ofensiva de su rival, Scootalo le trataba de enseñar a Jazz a defenderse a corta distancia si ocurría que un enemigo pudiera esquivar sus ataques sonoros,, el músico hizo un escudo sónico para esto, mientras Starlight le puso un ejercicio a Fluttershy para que pueda controlar la cantidad exacta de magia que necesita en cada acción, el ejercicio era que la alicornio mantuviera la magia constante en un loto mágico. -Eso es Fluttershy, mantén la energía con ese nivel, si la reduces la luz se apagara y si la aumentas se quemara la flor, debes hacer que el flujo mágico siga en la misma dirección para que tú misma magia no se contrarreste.

-Si Starlight, sé de qué se trata este hechizo, ya que es el ejercicio que hago con Luna para acostumbrarme a mi magia de alicornio.

-Entonces sabes para que te lo puso la princesa amiga Fluttershy, esto te servirá para que no falles cuando vuelvas a disparar tu magia, si hubieras tenido ese conocimiento en el tártaro le hubieras dado a Doll dejándolo seriamente lastimado, pero desagradecidamente fue tu primera vez como alicornio que usaste magia ofensiva.

-Por lo menos no falle cuando le dispare a ese idiota de Tyrek compañeros. –Indico Fluttershy sin dejar de hacer esa magia. -Ya tengo dominado este ejercicio Starlight.

-Eso yo voy a juzgarlo Fluttershy. –Comento Starlight apareciendo varios blancos móviles. –Ahora muéstrame si tu puntería mejoro.

-Muy bien, cuando quieras amiga mía. –A punto de empezar a mover los blancos tocan a la puerta del salón. –Portadores de los elementos, si me permiten de un poco de su tiempo por favor.

-Por supuesto su alteza. –Menciono Lighting yendo a abrir, dejando pasar a Solar. -¿En qué podemos ayudarle su majestad?

-Solo vine a ver si necesitaban algo joven capitán. –Señalo Solar viendo el entrenamiento de sus invitados. –Noto que no necesitan nada por ahora.

-Así es su alteza, con lo que nos ofreció desde el principio nos basta. –Señalo Apple Bloom. -No queremos ocasionarle más inconvenientes.

-Para nada señorita Apple, con cualquier cosa en lo que pueda yo ayudarles avísenme, ¿por cierto donde están lord Spike, lady Rarity y lady Firebreather?

-Ellos salieron temprano al oeste emperador Solar, dijeron que iban a ver a una amiga. –Respondió Jazz, entonces el emperador suspira haciendo que los ponys se confundieran, después el dragón voltea a ver al tragaluz de la cueva. –Ember... ¿Por qué te fuiste? En estos momentos es cuando más necesitamos tu gran ingenio… a pesar de lo que te paso debiste seguir aquí… no sabes cómo te extraño, hace tiempo que no hablamos en persona.

-¿Su alteza se siente bien? –Pregunto Apple Bloom sintiendo la melancolía de Solar, entonces el dragón responde de una manera algo deprimida. –No me ocurre nada señorita, solo recordaba algo que me paso hace algún tiempo, ahora me retiro, tengo que ver si hay más dragones que se quieran inscribir al torneo y practicar con mí equipó propio, si requieren cualquier cosa no duden en solicitarlo, nos vemos después. –Entonces el dragón sale y toma vuelo hacia un gran hueco en el techo. –Solar… ¿Por qué los dragones no aceptan sus sentimientos de cariño como lo hace Spike?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque Solar se puso así cuando dije a donde fue Spike y su familia? –Se cuestionó Jazz, entonces Scootalo le explica. –Por lo que veo no sabes que ocurrió aquí hace cinco años Jazz.

-Bueno, lo único que sé es que hubo un cambio brusco de líder del imperio Scootalo, la verdad no me interese en el tema, ya que estaba concentrado estudiando música en el conservatorio porque eran mis exámenes finales de ese semestre.

-Bueno no te culpo Jazz, ya que la información de ese evento que hubo en Equestria fue muy general, no se dieron todos los detalles, pero ocurrió esto, un dragón oscuro, Wyvern, que estaba encerrado en el tártaro se escapó cuando Cerbero abandono su puesto, y como Tyrek espero para recuperar su poder, solo que el consiguió a dragones que estuvieran en contra de Ember, la señora dragón de ese momento, y consiguió mucha ayuda, ya que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con ella y su política pacifista, querían quitarla del poder para atacar a Equestria de inmediato.

-¡¿Entonces eso fue una guerra civil?!

-Así es Jazz. –Continuo explicando Starlight. -Yo lo viví ya que era la embajadora de la princesa Celestia en ese momento en este reino, el ataque fue rápido ya que eran muchos dragones, matando a los que eran fieles a la señora dragón e incluso a los dragones que eran neutrales, o era estar a favor de Wyvern o nada, intente pedir ayuda a las princesas, a Trixie y a los elementos que había en ese momento, pero el dragón oscuro interfirió con los mensajes que mandábamos con su fuego, estábamos solos, pero Torch el padre de Ember llego junto con sus compañeros más fieles, ataco con todo su poder a Wyvern, parecía que por ser el dragón más fuerte acabaría con él, pero Wyvern era muy maquiavélico y perverso, lo guio a una trampa, lo llevo a una pequeña caverna donde no podía moverse libremente, entonces su ejército lo empezó atacar a traición, el no podía defenderse o incluso huir… lo mataron a sangre fría, y lo peor fue que Wyvern le corto la cabeza, limpio el cráneo y lo uso como trono.

-¡Por Celestia, entonces el tipo es un demonio!

-Era un demonio Jazz. -Comento Starlight. –El tipo ya no existe gracias a Ember y a la luz.

-Entonces ella gano por lo que me cuentas, pero seguro que tuvo que pagar un gran precio.

-Es como sospechas Jazz, cuando vio el cráneo de su padre tratado tan indignamente, le dio gran ataque de rabia, quería despedazar a Wyvern hueso a hueso, lo cual esperaba el, ya que sabía que la derrotaría en una pelea junto con su ejército, pero tres jóvenes dragones como ella se lo impidieron junto conmigo.

-Seguro que uno de esos dragones era Solar. –Indico Skydancer, Starlight lo asiente. –Entonces los otros dos sospecho que eran Tiberius Magma y Gentle Fang.

-Es como dices Skydancer, ellos fueron a los primeros dragones que Ember convenció de ser sus amigos, todos eran muy bajos de estatura en esa época, supongo que eso los unió. –Menciono Starlight, mientras en ese momento Solar se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde la cima de la montaña. –Solar le dijo que si atacaba así caería en la trampa de Wyvern, como desgraciadamente cayo su padre, ella estaba completamente desesperada y destrozada, que lo único que quería era vengar a su padre, que ya no le importaba su vida o incluso el imperio, en ese momento Solar le pega un bofetón, y después le explica que no podía pensar así, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero su padre seguramente no le gustaría verla así, que a Spike tampoco, ya que él le dio el puesto de líder a una gran e inteligente dragona, que dejarse controlar por el odio no le regresaría a su padre aunque pudiera matar con sus garras a Wyvern, que ahora debían atacar como había sido su tiempo en el trono, en equipo y con un plan, el cual solo podía pensarlo ella.

-Sé que es una plática interesante amigos, pero debemos volver a practicar. –Ordeno amablemente Fluttershy. –Debemos estar en las mejores condiciones.

-Fluttershy tiene razón camaradas, ¿Qué les parece que Starlight nos termine de contar la historia cuando sea la hora de comida? -Sugirió Lighting, Scootalo apoya la idea del corcel. –Me parece bien Lighting, y no creo que los demás se opongan, a pesar de estar muy curiosos sobre ese tema.

-¿Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo? –Pregunto Fluttershy, todos los ponys asintieron. –Bien, entonces continuemos practicando, ya que nos atrasamos un poco por esto. –Entonces los elementos volvieron a practicar con sus parejas.

En el hogar de Ember esta estaba en su sala de estar mientras que sus invitados revisaban las cosas que le había regalado a su hija la unicornio-dragón, tomo un retrato donde estaban ella, su padre, Solar, Tiberius y Fang y lo empezó a palpar ya que estaba en relieve, sonrió un poco mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas. –Padre, te extraño mucho, si hubiera heredado un poco de tu fuerza no habría terminado así, Tiberius, Fang espero que no les pase nada, Solar… -Ember se quedó callada un buen rato. -… Piensa muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, los dragones necesitan que sigas como su líder, tenías razón, debí pensar mejor ese día… -Entonces la dragona siente que tenía alguien enfrente de ella, uso su olfato y su oídos para saber quién era, noto el olor de llamas y el sonido de dos latidos diferentes, uno más pequeño que el otro, supo de inmediato quien era. –Vaya pequeña Fire, te hiciste rápidamente amiga de Hellhound. –Efectivamente, el can llameante tenia montada a la bebe sobre su lomo, ambos veían preocupados a Ember. –No se preocupen por mi pequeños, yo estoy bien, solo estoy algo nostálgica, ya que casi son cinco años desde que murió mi padre, y no veo a alguien… que quiero mucho, y que nunca volveré a ver. –Entonces Ember empieza a recordar el día en el que perdió la vista.

 _Wyvern iba con sus sicarios a donde tenía su trono el señor Torch, iba a enfrentarse con su hija Ember para obtener el control total de los dragones, ya había asesinado de una manera baja y vil a su padre, se puso enfrente de Ember, quien ya vestía su armadura y llevaba el báculo símbolo del señor dragón. -Vaya, que tenemos aquí, si es su alteza la princesa Ember, pensé que intentarías atacarme después de "jubilar" a tu padre, pero no hiciste eso, de verdad que eres una cobarde, un insecto débil, pero tu reinado patético se acabó, los dragones volverán a ser como lo eran hace tiempo, depredadores alfa, comiendo a los animales rastreros como Ponys, kelpies o minotauros, ¿Cómo te atreviste a tener relaciones con el ganado?_

 _-¡Dices puras tonterías Wyvern! –Grito Ember con la misma potencia de su difunto padre. -¡El que comporta como una bestia eres tú y tus estúpidos seguidores, si hubieras enfrentado a mi padre en un campo abierto te habría acabado, pero le hiciste una vil emboscada, y peor, todos tus pseduodragones lo atacaron mientras tu disfrutabas ese dantesco espectáculo, y no conforme con eso lo mutilas para que no descanse en paz!_

 _-¡Solo demostré que tu padre era un retardado con músculos, si hubiera usado su poder como debía hubiera conquistado el mundo para los dragones, obteniendo una gran cantidad de comida, pero en su interior le tenía de miedo a la bruja pony del sol, como todos sus antecesores, pero cambiara conmigo, la basura será exterminada y purificaremos el mundo de mulas, insectos, vacas y gallinas! -Menciono Wyvern riéndose. –Pero puedo dejarte vivir Ember, si decides ser una de mis consortes de mi harem podrías vivir en esa utopía, si nuestras sangres se juntan crearemos una raza de dragones superior, ¿Qué me dices? Vivirás más que papi y las otras lagartijas estúpidas que no vieron la verdad._

 _-Me das asco bestia. –Señalo con mucho desagrado Ember a punto de exhalar fuego, haciendo que Wyvern y su ejército se empezaran a burlar de ella. –Yo nunca dejaría que alguien tan vil y rastrero me tocara, antes de eso me mato, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso después de que asesinaste a varios de mis dragones por no estar de acuerdo contigo? Tú dices que buscas que lo dragones vuelvan a ser temidos, pero lo que realmente quieres es tener un pretexto para asesinar maldito psicópata, por eso el primer señor dragón te encerró en el tártaro junto a bestias como Tyrek, ya que son exactamente iguales, solo buscan su beneficio personal._

 _-¡Pobre estúpida, tu creíste eso, me encerraron porque tenían envidia de mi fuerza, pero ahora soy libre, y a todos los seres débiles los exterminare, solo el fuerte debe sobrevivir, solo los idiotas como tu piensan que la inteligencia les puede servir, pero es mentira, tan es mentira que los pocos leales que tenías se fueron huyendo dejándote aquí sola, hicieron caso a su instinto de supervivencia, pero tu cerebro que funciona mal no lo hizo, descuida no te matare, pero solo me servirás como "juguete", ja, ja, ja, ja!_

 _-Es verdad…todos me abandonaron y mi padre ya no está. –Dijo mientras caía abatida Ember volteando a ver el piso mientras que sus enemigos se burlaban de ella, por eso no notaron que la dragona volteo a ver a un pequeño agujero de la formación rocosa, notándose algunos destellos salir de ahí, sonrió un poco, debajo de donde estaba en una caverna un grupo de dragones leales a ella y su padre estaban esperando, eran comandados por Solar, Tiberius, Fang y Starlight, todos llevando sus armaduras puestas. –No me gusta este plan para nada._

 _-Desgraciadamente no tenemos otra opción Solar. –Comento Tiberius. -El ejército de Wyvern es muy numeroso, ya que lo hizo con criminales y dragones salvajes, incluso creo que vi al idiota de Garble con su pandilla con ellos._

 _-Wyvern libero a los prisioneros de las cárceles, usando su xenofobia y su pinche labia los convenció rápidamente de seguirlo. -Indico Fang. –No se dieron cuenta los tontos que solo son marionetas para él, el problema es que son demasiados estúpidos, tenemos que esperar para atacarlos por sorpresa y someterlos._

 _-Y ese Wyvern dice que quiere que los dragones sean considerados temibles y majestuosos, pero el ojete le hizo un truco muy sucio al padre de Ember. –Señalo Starlight, ya estaba preparada para tele transportar a todos los dragones arriba. –Y no conforme lo humilla después de fallecido, Ember debe estar conteniendo mucho sus ganas de arrojarse sobre él, pero necesita que se acerque, para que los demás podamos atacar a sus infelices y ella se encargue de él._

 _-En mi opinión no debería estar sola, debí acompañarla como su guarda espaldas. –Dijo todavía molesto Solar, sentía que debía estar al lado de Ember. –Si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare._

 _-Tranquilo Solar, ya verás que el plan de Ember funcionara. –Dijo Starlight, entonces todos volvieron a estar pendientes de la situación de arriba, en ese instante Ember finge que empieza a llorar por su padre y compañeros muertos. -¡FUI UNA MALA SEÑORA DRAGÓN, NO PUDE PROTEGER A MIS SÚBDITOS Y A MI PADRE!_

 _-Perra patética. -Dijo Wyvern empezándose a acercar a Ember, sus guardias personales lo iban a seguir pero él lo impidió, eso era lo que esperaba Ember, (Si acércate bastardo), se empezó a preparar Ember para apuñalar a Wyvern con su cetro, empezó a golpear al piso como si estuviera fuera de sí, pero era clave morse, sus aliados comprendieron el mensaje, Starlight, Fang y Tiberius empezaron a guiar a los grupos para sorprender a sus enemigos en el momento indicado pero Solar no se movió para nada. -¡Rayos Maximus, muévete, Ember nos está consiguiendo la única oportunidad de derrotarlos!_

 _-Lo siento Starlight, pero mi instinto me dice que debo permanecer aquí, y este es prácticamente mi código, ustedes pueden hacer esto sin mí._

 _-Pero las órdenes fueron…_

 _-Ya dije que no Starlight, yo me explicare con mi señora y aceptare el castigo, pero ahora no me moveré de aquí._

 _-De acuerdo Solar, espero que no te equivoques y que necesitemos que estés en otro lugar. –Dijo Starlight mientras dejaba atrás a Solar, mientras Arriba Wyvern se acercaba a Ember, quien ya estaba lista para atacarlo, (vamos, acércate un poco más infeliz, solo un poco), entonces el dragón oscuro se para a medio cuerpo de Ember. -(Bien ahora párate y muéstrame donde tienes la cosa que tienes en lugar de corazón) ¡Ya basta, ya he visto mucho cosas horribles, paren por favor, se lo suplico!_

 _-¡CREO QUE PUEDO CUMPLIR TU DESEO PERRA! –Grito violentamente Wyvern tomando del cuello rápidamente a Ember sorprendiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros, esperaban que fuera a burlarse a su lado como lo hizo con su padre. -¡YA NUNCA VOLVERÁS A VER COMO LOS DEMÁS SUFREN, SOLO LOS ESCUCHARÁS Y TE IMAGINARAS SU DOLOR!_

 _-¡¿Qué rayos me estás hablando…?! ¡…AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! –Sin mediar palabras Wyvern le entierra sus horribles garras en los ojos a Ember, viéndolo los dragones rebeldes con mucha alegría y los leales a Ember completamente aterrados e indignados, ya que Starlight puso una imagen a todos los grupos para ver a sus rivales, Solar no lo vio en vivo pero sintió como se lo hicieran a él también. -¡MALDITO, DÉJAME, ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA BASTARDA!_

 _-No sabes cómo espere esto. -Señalo malvadamente Wyvern, mientras retorcía sus garras dentro de los globos oculares de Ember. -¡Me habría gustado hacerle esto a tu maldito padre, pero era riesgoso, aun ciego era muy peligroso dejarlo vivo, así que conformo con hacerlo contigo, es fantástico, serás mi esclava personal y gracias a esto la última imagen que quedara grabada en tu minúsculo cerebro será mi rostro, whua, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_

 _-¡Y LA ULTIMA COSA QUE VEAS TU SERA MIS GARRAS APRETÁNDOTE LOS OJOS PARA EXPRIMIRLOS, MALDITO DEMONIO MAL PARIDO DE SÚCUBO DEL ULTIMO CIRCULO DEL TÁRTARO! –Grito completamente furioso saliendo desde las profundidades Solar atacando a Wyvern con gran zarpazo que le hace una gran herida en el pecho, este intenta reaccionar pero Solar cegado por la ira le da un gran uppercut rompiéndole la quijada, lo siguió al aire para continuar su ataque rabioso, los esbirros de Wyvern estaban paralizados por el ataque de Solar y la manera de que lo estaba haciendo. -¡ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, ATAQUEN! –Ordeno Starlight, entonces los dragones de Ember brincaron desde el subsuelo hacia los dragones traidores, estos no pudieron reaccionar ante ese ataque, no tenían cabeza ya que a Wyvern lo estaban atacando un dragón quien no dejaba que ni siquiera hablara, las huestes de Wyvern fueron rápidamente sometidos matándolos, hiriéndolos o los más listos solo se rendían sin oponer resistencia, esto hace que Wyvern se enfurezca con sus aliados. -¡Malditas basuras, peleen hasta su último aliento, la señora de los dragones ya casi es un cadáver en vida!_

 _-¡TU ERES LA BASURA WYVERN! –Siseo Solar golpeando desenfrenadamente al dragón oscuro, este al fin pudo contestar los golpes, le da dos zarpazos seguidos a Solar, a punto de apuñalarlo Maximus le muerde un ala rompiéndosela, haciéndolo caer. -¡Nunca voy a poder quitarme este sabor de la boca, maldito gusano putrefacto!_

 _-¡Ni se quién eres, pero no sabes como ya te odio! –Gimió Wyvern levantándose lanzando su llamas hacia Solar, este le contesta de la misma manera, el fuego morado y amarillo de ambos parecían ser del mismo poder, pero de repente el fuego de Wyvern tomo más fuerza y le dio de lleno a Solar, haciéndolo rodar en el piso, cuando se detuvo Wyvern se posó sobre él y con sus dos piernas le rompe los dos brazos a Solar, este contiene su grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios. -¡Se te acabo tu suerte hijo de puta!_

 _-Al que se le acabo fue a ti Wyvern. –Menciono Solar sonriendo sarcásticamente. –Demostraste que eres una basura por como trataste a tu ejército, el cual fue derrotado, ya fallaste en tu plan de dominarnos, y ahora estas mal herido, mis amigos terminaran lo que empecé._

 _-Maldito… solo retrasaste lo inevitable. –Respondió Wyvern furioso al comentario de Solar. –Solo tengo que convencer a otros idiotas que me sigan para tomar el control, volveré a los dragones mis esclavos y a esa sucia ciega de Ember mi perra personal, pero tú no lo veras ¡YA QUE ME VOY A COMER TU CORAZÓN AHORA! –Wyvern afilo sus garras para arrancarle el corazón a Solar de un solo golpe, ya había empezado su movimiento, Solar espero con los ojos abiertos, Wyvern lanzo su zarpazo, a centímetros se detuvo de golpe, entonces siseo fatalmente._

 _-¡YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!_

 _-Nunca… más Wyvern. –Dijo débilmente Ember, a pesar de perder la vista apuñalo directamente el Corazón del dragón oscuro con el cetro, solamente guiándose por el sonido de sus latidos. –Ya no lastimaras nunca más a los que amo…_

 _-… Ember… Perra del tártaro… -Se quejó débilmente Wyvern, quien se empezó a tambalear, intento quitarse el cetro pero no pudo, entonces se cae ya completamente inmóvil, cubriendo el lugar donde cayó completamente de su sangre, Ember sonriendo un poco empieza a desmayarse, había perdido mucha de su sangre por sus ojos. –Por lo menos… hice algo bien… -Entonces la dragona se desploma, mientras que sus camaradas iban hacia ella gritándole su nombre._

 _Ember empezó a despertar cuatro días después de la pelea con Wyvern, tenía vendados los ojos (todo esta oscuro… que pasa… ya recuerdo…Wyvern…) entonces empezó a escuchar voces, las reconoció después de un momento, eran Starlight, Solar, Fang y Tiberius. –Amigos míos, ¿Se encuentran bien?... es que yo… no puedo…_

 _-Si estamos bien su alteza. –Contesto rápidamente Tiberius, el junto con Fang y Starlight solo tenían vendados algunas partes de sus cuerpos, Solar tenía los brazos enyesados con su respectivo cabestrillo. –Gracias a su plan pudimos detener a Wyvern._

 _-No es cierto… -Indico Ember empezando a llorar, lo cual hacia que los ojos le ardieran. –No pensé bien, creí que podría matar a ese bastardo fingiendo desesperación, pero me hizo algo horrible, debí tomar el consejo de Solar de acompañarme, si no fuera por el yo…_

 _-No digas eso Ember, nadie sabía que ese monstruo haría algo tan bajo. –Indico Starlight. –De tus ojos no te preocupes, la princesa Celestia y el Rey Frederick enviaran a los mejores oftalmólogos de Equestria y Griffonstone, seguro ellos podrán…_

 _-Basta Starlight, escuche a los médicos entre sueños cuando me trajeron de emergencia, Wyvern me destrozo casi todos los nervios oculares, y estos al ser tan dedicados no se pueden recuperar. –Entonces Ember agarra muy fuerte sus sabanas con mucha impotencia. –Estaré ciega para siempre._

 _-Vamos Ember, no digas eso, seguro se podrá hacer algo, ten fe. –Indico Fang tomándose de la garras con sus líder, esta solo sonríe débilmente. –Fang por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas y tampoco te las des tú, descuida, estaré bien._

 _-Ember, si yo hubiera reaccionado más rápidamente, tú… conservarías tu sentido de la vista. –Dijo muy enojado consigo mismo Solar. –Lamento no poder haberte salvado Ember…_

 _-No Solar, yo lamento no haberte hecho caso. ¿Chicos ahora donde está el cetro del señor dragón?_

- _Aquí está su alteza. –Contesto Tiberius tomando el cetro de detrás de él. -Descuide, lo limpiamos y purificamos para que no tuviera rastro de ese engendro de mierda._

 _-Gracias Tiberius, ¿Podrías dármelo por favor?_

 _-Por supuesto su alteza. –Tiberius le da el cetro a Ember, quien lo taca en todas partes, entonces se levanta de la cama, y pide algo. -¿Solar te podrías hincar frente de mi si no es mucha molestia?_

 _-C-c-claro Ember. –Dijo Solar muy confundido, después pensó que lo haría caballero o algo así. –S-s-su alteza yo no merezco…_

 _-Eso lo decido yo Solar, ahora guarda silencio. –Dijo muy segura Ember, entonces el dragón hizo lo que se le pidió, entonces Ember sonríe y empieza a dar un discurso. –Ante los dragones y la unicornio presentes que servirán como testigos, yo la Señora Dragón Ember, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, decido renunciar a mi título, ya que mi estado físico ya no me permitirá guiar al Imperio dragón sin riegos y por esto al ser una situación extraordinaria nombro a un sucesor, que el cual tengo la confianza que será un mejor líder que yo, Solar Maximus. –Entonces empieza a tocar a Solar buscando su brazo derecho, al hallarlo hace que tome el cetro. –Que este sea mi último mandato, levántate Señor Dragón Solar, que los dragones legendarios guíen y cuiden tu reino, que espero que sea largo y glorioso._

 _-¡¿EMBER PERDISTE LA RAZÓN?! –Señalo Solar todo espantado. -¡Yo no voy a tomar tu lugar, tu puedes seguir guiándonos a pesar de lo que te paso!_

 _-¿Están brillando el cetro y tú en este momento, verdad Solar? –Pregunto amablemente Ember. –Eh… Nop._

 _-Solar, no veo pero siento emanar de ti la misma energía que emano de mi cuando Spike me cedió el cetro. –Menciono irónicamente Ember, efectivamente Solar brillaba y emitía energía, los demás no dijeron nada ya que de verdad querían que Ember siguiera siendo la líder. –Solar el cetro respeto mi decisión, respétala tú también._

 _-Pero… yo… tú debes seguir siendo la señora dragón… yo no… ni siquiera sé como empezar._

 _-Solo se tú mismo Solar, sé qué harás un buen trabajo, como lo hiciste hace un año como embajador en Arabia Equina. –Indico Ember, empezó a mover los brazos hasta que toco la cama, entonces se volvió a sentar en ella. –Ahora lo que debes hacer Solar es anunciarlo al resto de nuestros compañeros, que se derroto a Wyvern y que todo saldrá bien, ahora si me permite necesito estar sola por favor su majestad._

 _-Ember… la que debería anunciar eso eres tú. –Indico Solar acercándose, pero Starlight lo detuvo. –Solar, Ember ya tomó la decisión y el cetro la respaldo, por el momento ya no puedes hacer nada, excepto ser un buen líder._

 _Hubo un gran rato de silencio, Solar no se sentía nada a gusto por lo que acaba de pasar, Tiberius y Fang tampoco, pero el nuevo señor dragón se resignó. –Está bien Ember, tomare esa responsabilidad, porque te respeto mucho, pero para mí seguirás siendo la señora dragón._

 _-Igual para mí lo serás Ember. –Dijo Tiberius dando una reverencia, y Gentle Fang apoyo a sus dos compañeros. –Yo igual apoyo lo que dijo Solar y Tiberius, para nosotros tres serás no solo la señora dragón, si no la mejor de la historia._

 _-… Gracias mis amigos. –Respondió triste y humildemente Ember, entonces los dragones y Starlight empezaron a salir de la habitación, ya cuando iba a cruzar la puerta la unicornio Ember hablo. -¿Starlight sigues aquí?_

 _-Si Ember, ¿necesitas algo?_

 _-¿Podrías… quedarte un rato aquí conmigo si no te molesta…?_

 _-Claro amiga. –Entonces Starlight cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro, ya sospechaba porque le pidió a ella eso, se acercó una silla a la cama, le dio su pata a Ember, está la agarro rápidamente y se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Starlight._

-Cinco años. -Se dijo a si misma Ember. –Si le hubiera hecho caso a Solar de no enfrentar sola a Wyvern…. Bueno realmente nunca lo sabré, pero mi querido Solar eres un buen líder, no como el liderato de mi padre o el mío, tienes tus virtudes y tus errores como todos, y creciste mucho tanto espiritual y físicamente, antes era más alta que tu… y ahora para que puedas entrar a algunos lugares te tienen que tele transportar.

-Me parece que alguien está muy enamorada ¿No es así mi pequeña Fire? –Indico Rarity entrando junto con Spike, Ember no los sintió entrar al estar recordando, Firebreather se río un poco. –Tienes el mismo tono de voz que usa Solar cuando habla de ti, con mucha melancolía y cariño.

-A ustedes si puedo contárselos Rarity, como ya lo saben Tiberius, Fang y Starlight… estoy enamorada de Solar. – Comento Ember yendo a sentarse a su sillón. –Me gusta desde que éramos pequeños dragones de secundaria, y él me correspondía.

-¿Pero porque no están juntos, si ambos se gustan entre sí? -Pregunto Spike. –Es que ambos nos comportábamos como la mayoría de los dragones… guardamos nuestros sentimientos por temor a que nos consideran débiles los demás, no sabes qué envidia me das Spike, tú siempre los aceptaste, de ahí viene tu fuerza.

-¡Pero Ember, si te gusta Solar debiste estar con él, no importándote lo que dijeran los demás, como cuando ayudaste a Spike y a nosotras con Garble!

-Lo se amiga, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no decirle antes de volverme señora dragón.

-¡Pero pudiste haberle dicho incluso después de eso Ember!

-No Spike, si me hubiera declarado después muchos dragones lo habrían visto como un abuso de mi parte, a pesar de Solar quisiera estar a mi lado, pensarían que lo obligue por mi título, por eso mi padre nunca se volvió a juntar con nadie después de que mi madre murió, y después ocurrió… esto. -Ember pone sus garras sobre sus ojos grises. -Si le digo a Solar qué lo amo después de esto, el no pondría la atención debida a su puesto, la mayoría de sus pensamientos estarían dirigidos a mí, y sería injusto para los demás dragones, por eso me aleje, para no estorbarle a Solar.

-Eso es… ¡LO MAS ESTÚPIDO E IDIOTA QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA! –Grito muy molesta Rarity espantando a Ember. -¡DEMONIOS EMBER, DE VERAZ QUE SOLAR Y TU SON LOS DRAGONES MAS PENDEJOS QUE CONOZCO Y YA CONOZCO A MUCHOS, TU NO QUIERES ESTAR CON EL PORQUE SEGÚN TÚ NO QUIERES QUE SE DISTRAIGA! ¡¿PERO ADIVINA?! ¡EL SIEMPRE PIENSA EN TI Y ESO NO EVITA QUE SEA UN BUEN LÍDER, ES MAS ESO LE AYUDA YA QUE PIENSA COMO RESOLVERÍAS LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE MEDITA, SI EL IDIOTA NO HA VENIDO A BUSCARTE ES PORQUE NO QUIERE CONTRADECIRTE EN LUGAR DE SEGUIR SU CORAZÓN!

-¡Pero Rarity, él no debe hacer lo que dices, yo estoy lisiada, solo le estorbaría, el merece alguien sano y fuerte!

-¡RARES TIENE RAZÓN, ERES UNA… NO, NO ERES UNA PENDEJA NORMAL EMBER, AMBOS SON UNOS SÚPER PENDEJOS, DE CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL! –Después de la tonta respuesta de Ember, Spike se enfurece como su yegua, igual Fire se puso molesta. -¡SI RARITY PERDIERA LA VISTA O CUALQUIER OTRA FUNCIÓN DE SU CUERPO YO NUNCA LA ABANDONARÍA, ESTARÍA MAS TIEMPO CON ELLA, PERO NO HACIÉNDOLE TODO, LA AYUDARÍA PARA QUE SUPERARA ESO Y QUE TENGA LA VIDA MAS NORMAL QUE SE PUEDA, IGUAL SI YO FUERA AL QUE LE PASARA ESO, TRATARÍA DE SUPERAR LO QUE ME PASO POR ELLA, PARA QUE NO SE PREOCUPE POR MI Y DEMOSTRARLE QUE NO SOY INÚTIL, NO QUE TU TE ALEJASTE AUTO COMPADECIÉNDOTE!

-¡TAMBIÉN ESTA UNICORNIO HARÍA LO MISMO POR LOS QUE AMA EN AMBAS SITUACIONES, NO DEJARÍA QUE NADA NOS SEPARARA YA QUE MI AMOR POR SPIKE Y MI HIJA SON MUY GRANDES, PERO ME PARECE QUE EL AMOR QUE SIENTE SOLAR Y TU NO LO ES TANTO EMBER, ES MAS, NI SIQUIERA PODRÍA LLAMARLO ASÍ, YA QUE NINGUNO LUCHO POR EL OTRO, TAL VEZ SOLAR SI VIENDO COMO REACCIONO CUANDO WYVERN TE ATACO, PERO TU NO, YA QUE TE ALEJASTE Y LE PEDISTE A EL QUE NO TE BUSCARA! –Rarity expuso lo que pensaba de Ember al igual que Spike, esta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y se cae al piso completamente rota, entonces Spike toma a la todavía molesta Fire, entonces Rarity se levanta también, ya estaban a punto de irse. –Nos vamos Ember, si encuentras a alguien para nuestro equipo por favor avísanos lo antes posible, tu sigue disfrutando tu auto encierro y tu soledad, nos volveremos a ver… tal vez.

-Hasta la próxima Ember. -También Spike se despidió muy indiferentemente, la familia salió dejando llorando a Ember junto con Hellhound, ya afuera de la cueva Spike cambia su rostro molesto a uno de arrepentimiento. –Oye mi gema, creo que nos pasamos un poco con Ember, deberíamos regresar y disculparnos con ella.

-Desgraciadamente Spike no tenemos que disculparnos, ya que lo que dijimos es verdad. –Comento Rarity mientras ponía a su hija en su cangurera y ponía su escudo de protección sobre los tres. –Ember tenía que escuchar estas palabras, ni Tiberius y ni Fang le habrían podido decir esto ya que la respetan demasiado y quieren cumplir con lo que les pidió, espero que lo que le dijimos no caiga en saco roto ni en oídos sordos.

-Me gustaría que así fuera, ya que me gustaría que ver a mi verdadera amiga Ember y presentársela a nuestra hija. –Comento Spike colocándose en posición para que Rarity subiera en su lomo, así lo hizo y de inmediato despegaron a toda velocidad.

Después de una hora Ember dejo de llorar pero siguió recostada en el piso con los ojos cerrados sin hacer ni un ruido por otra hora. –Todo lo que dijeron mis queridos amigos… es verdad… debí confesarle a Solar mi amor por el… no importando si era princesa, señora dragón o lava trastes… no me arrepiento de haberle dado el poder a el… de lo que me arrepiento es haberme ido de su lado… pude ayudarlo con cualquier cosa, aunque fuera algo muy simple. -Entonces la dragona empieza a sonreír un poco, se sienta en el piso y empieza a acariciar a su lazarillo. -¿Tu qué opinas Hellhound, soy muy patética y pendeja como dijeron Rares y Spikey? –Entonces su sabueso ladra. –Ya veo, tú opinas igual, debiste habérmelo dicho antes amigo, como debieron decírmelo Fang y Tiberius cuando nos visitan, voy a decirles que sean sinceros conmigo de ahora en adelante, ahora tengo que pensar cómo voy a ayudar a mis amigos y a mi querido Solar… -Entonces Ember empieza a meditar, un momento después Ember sigue hablando con su perro. –Desgraciadamente no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudar a Spike y a Rarity que no estén ocupados… a excepción de una dragona, que es muy torpe y algo insegura pero a pesar esto y sus muchos otros defectos creo que podrá ayudar a Spike, ¿tú qué consideras amigo, podrá con el reto? –Entonces el Hellhound le empieza a lamer el rostro. -¡Ya, ya Hellhound, ya entendí, tú piensas que ella podrá hacer algo! –Entonces Ember toma la correa y se la pone a Hellhound, también toma su bastón guía, se para decidida y salió apresuradamente de su hogar. –Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pegaba la brisa en el rostro, ¡Muy bien Hellhound, ya sabes a donde vamos, guíame! –Entonces al perro le aparecen unas alas de fuego, entonces ambos toman vuelo.

Ya habían regresado Spike y Rarity a las cavernas reales de Solar hace unas horas, empezaron a practicar ellos solos ya que sus demás compañeros estaban comiendo en ese momento, Spike atacaba lo más "Dragón" posible para que Rarity supiera que esperar si se enfrentaban a un equipo de dragones. -¡Continua de esta manera Rares, que tu menor tamaño no sea una desventaja, que sea lo contrario, y tu falta de fuerza física compénsala con tu magia, defiéndete con el escudo que te enseño Starswirl!

-¡Entendido Spike!- Entonces Rarity forma un escudo de un diamante mágico, su esposo lo golpea con mucha fuerza sin poder hacerle nada, este se queja del golpe que se dio, aprovechando Rarity para ir a atacar con sus cascos a Spike, pero se detuvo. –Bueno, no puedo atacarte así Spikey Wikey, pero si de verdad fueras mi enemigo te habría soltado una combinación de golpes y magia.

-Igual yo no podría hacerlo Rarity, pero en serio no dudes cuando tengas una oportunidad así contra tu rival.

-Descuida, ya lo sé, si en lugar de practicar contigo fuera otro de nuestros compañeros si termino de atacar… bueno con Sweetie tal vez no, aunque ella seguro si me ataca. –Menciono Rarity levitando una toalla para secarse el sudor un poco, Firebreather sentada en su sillita de bebé aplaudía emocionada por ver a sus padres así. –Ay mi potranca, ¿Por qué te gusta ver a tus padres pelearse entre sí?

-Estoy seguro que Firebreather sabe que estamos practicando mi joya, pero me preocupa que cuando crezca… sea un poco más violenta que los demás niños.

-Si eso ocurre solo hay que canalizar su fuerza Spike con actividades físicas, me gustaría que se pareciera a mí pero es posible que no sea así, me da la impresión que será una unicornio-dragón muy atlética, pero también siento que será una linda potranca que le gustara verse bien, ambos conceptos no deben estar peleados, como en el caso de Equidna y Fluttershy, ambas soy poderosas guerreas y también hermosas y dignas damas.

-Definitivamente concuerdo contigo Rarity. –Menciono Spike mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla a Fire, entonces escucharon afuera muchos murmullos, parecía haber una especie de conmoción. -¡¿Qué es lo qué pasa, será que el grupito de Deathsaurus está haciendo de las suyas?!

-No creo Spike, ellos están practicando en las catatumbas y no siento energía maligna ahora, ya que la despiden a grandes cantidades cuando atacan, más bien este alboroto… si lo reconozco bien… es como cuando alguien muy famoso llega de improvisto a un lugar donde no lo esperaban, lo vi cuando a mi hermana y a mí el mapa nos envió a Japony. –Comento Rarity, entonces notaron que el ruido se acercaba y Spike se puso en guardia a donde estaban ellos, por si las dudas Rarity cargo a su hija con su magia envolviéndola en un escudo, entonces la puerta se empieza a abrir, de inmediato entra Ember guiada por Hellhound. -¿Rarity, Spike están aquí?

-¡¿Ember, que carretas haces aquí?! –Pregunto Spike yendo con ella para ayudarla. –¡Aquí están los desgraciados aliados de Doll!

-Es que pensé lo que me dijeron amigos, y ya tengo a alguien que seguramente les podrá ayudar. –Menciono Ember mientras rechazaba la ayuda de Spike educadamente. –Esta tan comprometida con el reino y su bienestar como mi padre y como lo está ahora Solar.

-¿Y quién ese dragón tan especial querida, viene contigo o lo tenemos que buscar?

-No hay que buscarlo Rarity y podría decirse que si está aquí… se trata de mí, yo voy a ayudarlos. –Entonces cuando Rarity y Spike intentaron comentar esto Ember los interrumpió. –Amigos sé que piensan que por mi ceguera estoy en más riesgo, pero no, que no vea a los demás no es que no sepa que no están ahí, puedo usar mis otros sentidos, ya me he defendido de tontos que me han intentado asaltar cuando voy a conseguir alimento y paseo a Hellhound. –De nuevo Rarity y Spike intentan hablar, pero Ember lo impide de nuevo. –Ya les dije que voy a hacerlo, mi padre ya retirado defendió al reino con su vida, yo no podría llamarme su hija si no hago lo mismo, además yo tengo… yo quiero… apoyar a Solar como lo hizo conmigo… ya no quiero estar lejos de él y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión. –Nada más término de hablar Ember Rarity voltea a ver a Spike. -Ja, te dije que Ember nada más se parara vendría aquí Spike, te gane la apuesta, tendrás que cambiarle en pañal y bañar a Fire todo el próximo mes sin pretextos.

-Ay Ember, ¿no podías haber llegado mañana? Pensé que lo pensarías más tiempo discutiéndolo con la almohada. –Menciono Spike rascándose la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Ember. -¡¿Ustedes esperaban que yo me iba a decidir a venir después de lo que me dijeron?!

-Así es Ember. –Contesto Rarity. -Desde que te vimos la primera vez notamos tus deseos de regresar aquí, pero también notamos tus propias inseguridades, si no hablamos tan fuerte esa vez fue porque no se nos ocurrió en ese momento y porque no había una situación tan extrema como ahora, desde que decidimos como formar a los equipos Spike y yo pensamos en ti como nuestro sexto miembro, pero no podíamos apuntarte hasta que dieras el visto bueno.

-Amigos sí que son especiales, me conocen muy bien, incluso mejor de lo que me conozco yo, incluso a pesar de que se fueron mucho tiempo. –La dragona suelta Hellhound y deja su bastón y se acerca a los esposos. -¿Qué les parece si empezamos a practicar juntos? Sé que estoy algo oxidada a comparación de ustedes, pero estoy segura que despertare mi instinto rápido practicando con un poderoso dragón y una gran unicornio.

-Me parece bien Ember, pero vamos a ir con todo desde el principio, para probar tu nivel real, así que prepárate, esto es lo más generoso que podemos hacer por ti. –Indico Rarity haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno, Spike trono sus garras y saco humo muy caliente por su nariz, de verdad iban a ir enserio contra Ember, quien sintió eso y se puso en guardia, ya iban a comenzar cuando entro Solar. -¡¿Qué escandalo hay en mi casa, que no saben que necesito…?! Ember… estas aquí…

-…Así es Solar. –Indico Ember volteado para quedar al frente de señor dragón. –Vengo como miembro del equipo de Spike… para ayudarte contra nuestros enemigos, no me pidas o me obligues a irme, ya me decidí y no pienso cambiar de opinión, ya no pienso volver a irme de su lado alteza.

-… Yo no podría pedirte eso nunca Ember…

-Igual Yo. -Comento la dragona sonriendo muy alegre. –Ahora te pido que nos dejes practicar a solas su alteza… pero en lo noche quisiera hablar contigo Solar… a solas.

-P-p-p-por supuesto lady Ember, véame en la terraza del salón del trono a las 9…

-Mejor a las 10 si no es molestia Solar. –Sugirió Ember, Solar asiente silenciosamente, dándose cuenta de la tontería que hizo. -¡… Discúlpame Ember, si a las Diez está bien!

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos después su alteza. –Entonces Ember le da una reverencia a Solar y vuelve junto con Spike y Rarity, mientras Solar salía lentamente de ahí cerrando las puertas, los dos al mismo tiempo pusieron el mismo tipo de sonrisa.


	9. El Torneo Puño del Dragón

**Capítulo IX.**

 **El Torneo Puño del Dragón.**

Skydancer salió a trotar en el bosque cercano de donde los dragones tienen su hogar, en la mañana del cuarto día después de que llegaron al imperio, hoy era el inicio del torneo, decidió hace un entrenamiento ligero en la mañana, Jazz y Fluttershy se ofrecieron para acompañarla pero ella educadamente les pidió estar a solas, la joven alicornio se acercó a un riachuelo para tomar un poco de agua, entre los árboles se vio una sombre que se movía muy rápidamente, esta se colocó exactamente detrás de la pony, parecía que esta no se había dado cuenta. –Recuerdo la primera vez que intéstate hacerme esto, igual estábamos cerca de un riachuelo, ya habías sorprendido a la lagartija y al pavo espantándolos, si mal no recuerdo te me echaste encima, pero yo me tele transporté por primera vez, haciendo que cayeras directamente al agua, fue gracioso, aunque no me reí, esa maldita energía me lo impedía, así que te pido Demian que no lo intentes otra vez, ya no somos adolescentes para estar haciéndonos bromas tontas.

-Rayos, creí que había perfeccionado mi técnica de sigilo, pero era de esperarse, ya que tú también elevaste tu nivel Skydancer. –Menciono Demonsting saliendo tranquilamente de la maleza, entonces la pony termina de beber y se voltea para ver a su excompañero. –Conservas la costumbre de galopar por las mañanas, y siempre en estado en alerta, por cierto te pido que ya no me llames Demian por favor.

-No lo hare Demian, ya que ese es tu nombre real, el que te pusieron tus padres, discúlpame por no llamarte así antes. -Dijo sonriendo sinceramente Skydancer, entonces el escorpión suspiro. –Bueno, está bien, tú puedes llamarme así Skydancer, pero te sugiero que a tus compañeros les digas que no me llamen así, por su seguridad.

-Se los comentare cuando vuelva con ellos, tratare de respeten tu deseo. –Indico la alicornio, entonces los dos se ponen enfrente de la corriente de agua mirándose en su reflejo. -¿Cómo has estado amigo, Sonata o alguno de los otros no les han intentado lastimar?

-He estado bien Skydancer, Deathsaurus y yo nos hemos cubierto la espalda con esa víbora, te advierto qué ahora es más poderosa que antes como el resto de nosotros.

-Así que Doll tuvo éxito en aumentar sus poderes. –Señalo Skydancer muy preocupada. –Recuerda que ese tipo de magia es peligrosa Demian, te puede eliminar tu esencia, y lo viste con Adagio.

-Tranquila, tome las medidas pertinentes, ni Deathsaurus y yo nos volveremos bestias, hice un hechizo de protección, el hechizo de Doll solo funciono en nosotros despertando nuestros poderes ocultos, el hechizo de control fue eliminado.

-Veo que te diste cuenta del truco sucio que querían aplicarles, si no lo hubieras dicho de otra manera, Demian te lo dicho muchas veces, pero que ustedes sigan con ellos me preocupa, Doll, Sonata, Rabia y Tyrek solo piensa en ellos, y son capaces… no, seguramente van a traicionarlos, como lo hicieron con Darksteel.

-(No puedo creerlo, pero tienes razón amiga mía) Ya te explique en la tumba de ese hipogrifo lo que pienso Skydancer, ya no te martirices pensando en mí. –Comento deprimidamente Demonsting, entonces le da a ella unos pergaminos muy viejos. -Ten esto alicornio, para que tengas que hacer y no te aburras tanto.

-¿Qué es esto Demian? –Pregunto Skydancer levitando uno de los pergaminos, el cual no pudo entender, se veía que estaban escritos en unos idiomas muy antiguos. –Esto es de antes del primer ataque de Discord, incluso creo que es más viejo que el nacimiento de la princesa del sol…

-No te equivocas, digamos que uno te responderá algunas dudas cuando nos veas pelear de nuevo, y el otro… digamos que Armida estará muy interesada en él.

-Ya veo, descuida Demian, los estudiare cuanto antes. –Menciono Skydancer guardando los pergaminos. -¿Demian porque tenemos que estar en esta situación, de estar en bandos enfrentados?

-Sencillamente no lo sé y no lo puedo comprender. –Dijo el escorpión tomando un poco de agua con su pinza. –Ninguno de nosotros deja de seguir sus ideales, yo todavía tengo que buscar una solución a mi problema, y Doll me lo permitió, sin su apoyo yo estaría acompañando a Darksteel en este momento.

-Te entiendo Demian, solo sigues tu instinto de supervivencia, pero no solo sigas ese instinto, piensa detenidamente las cosas que ocurren ahora, y te aseguro que encontraras la salida del túnel oscuro donde te encuentras.

-Te agradezco enserio este consejo amiga.

-No hay de que, ¿Demian tú crees que si Doll no aparece de nuevo, nos habríamos vuelto amigos, como nuestras contrapartes humanas?

-Yo creo que sí, ya que tu padre era uno de los mejores médicos de Equestria y yo intentaba entrevistarme con todos los mejores especialistas, seguramente te habría conocido por eso.

-Tal vez en otra vida fue así. –Dijo Skydancer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que soltó. –Demian

Yo sé que ustedes buscan controlar a los dragones y que no debería decirte esto pero… te deseo suerte a ti y a Deathsaurus en el torneo, a los otros miembros de tu equipo no.

-Ni te fijes Skydancer, igual solo te deseo suerte a ti, no a tus compañeros elementos. –Comento Demonsting, el cual empezó a cavar un agujero. –Si me disculpas me retiro, y como no quiero toparme con alguno de tus compañeros o alguno de los dragones o con el mismo Solar y ocupar mi magia antes me voy así.

-Hasta la próxima mi amigo Demian. -Se despidió amablemente Skydancer de su amigo escorpión, nada más este se enterró la alicornio se va volando de ahí, llegando después de un momento a donde se hospedaban los ponys, entrando por una ventila, vio que Lighting la está esperando ahí. -¿LJ que haces, te dijo mi tía que me esperaras?

-No Skyli, yo tome esa decisión, ya que dijiste que ibas a correr un rato, pero te tardaste más de lo normal. Así que vine con el telescopio para ver si te encontraba.

-Tranquilo Lighting, solo me distraje platicando… con mi amigo Demian. –Dijo tranquilamente Skyli secándose el sudor, Lighting puso un gesto de preocupación, pero no perdió los estribos. –Entiendo porque te tardaste, ¿no intento de nuevo de convencerte de que volvieras con ellos, y tú hiciste lo mismo?

-Nop, no me dijo nada relacionado con eso, y solo le dije que estoy preocupada por él y Deathsaurus, me comprobó que Dark Doll hizo su hechizo para aumentar su poderes, pero a diferencia de lo que querían hacer con las sirenas él lo pudo evitar, se dio cuenta de los malos propósitos de Doll… y ya está viendo la realidad por sí mismo.

-¿Entonces ya va a dejar a ese imbécil?

-Todavía no Lighting, mi amigo es muy leal como Rainbow y Deathsaurus, pero para nuestra mala fortuna le dio esa lealtad a Dark Doll, pero algo de el ya está sintiendo la calidez de la luz, ya que me dio esto. –Entonces Skydancer le muestra los pergaminos a Lighting. –Uno está relacionado con el ritual que hizo ese Doll, y el otro me pidió que se lo entregara a la primer ministro Aracne, desgraciadamente no pude entenderlos ahora.

-Descuida Skyli, nadie puede hacerlo todo como tú misma dijiste una vez, y creo que la confianza que le das a Demonsting te la está pagando, él ya debe querer que lo detengamos, solo que no puede decírtelo por debe tenerlo en el subconsciente, por su seguridad y la de Deathsaurus, y por eso debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas cuando nos los encontremos.

-Lo se amigó, no solo debemos ganarles para ayudar a Solar, también para detener a los desgraciados aliados de Doll y salvar a mis amigos. –Comento Skydancer yendo con Lighting a la sala de estar.

Mientras en la dimensión que creo Starswirl, Adagio se notaba algo agitada respirando por la boca con algunos golpes y rasguños, pero en sus ojos se veía muy determinada, Enfrente de ella estaban Starswirl, Equidna y Sword Wing en las mismas condiciones, solo que ellos se veían sorprendidos, la sirena podía enfrentar a los tres al mismo tiempo. –Vamos Starswirl, atáquenme otra vez por favor.

-¡Estas como operada del cerebro Adagio! –Se quejó Starswirl. –¡Hemos estado así por días, solo paramos para comer y dormir un poco, pero tu vuelves a entrenar más intensamente después, ya no soy un jovencito y tu estas embarazada, no te sobre exijas!

.Lo siento mago, lo que pasa es que quiero controlar mis poderes lo antes posible. –Contesto Adagio. –Necesito ir con mis amigos al imperio dragón, para poder ayudarlos contra la maldita súcubo de Dusk.

-Te comprendemos Adagio, créeme. –Indico Equidna recuperando el aliento. –Si pudiera yo habría ido con mi niña Twi y su familia desde que se fueron de aquí, pero no les servirás si por algún motivo aquí caes exhausta, trata de llevar un ritmo que no provoque eso.

-Es que me preocupa mucho que Sonata les haga horrible como lo que hacía en el mundo humano Ed. –Comento Adagio tratando de calmarse, entonces Sword Wing mueve sus alas, al verlo la sirena se sienta. –Yo sé que tienes razón Sword, yo no quiero perder a mi niña por el esfuerzo que hago, pero siento que ella desea lo mismo que yo, que esa maldita ker ya no le quite a ningún ser querido a nadie.

-Tu determinación es muy admirable Adagio, pero mis maestros tienen razón, no te sobre exijas, recuerda que ahora no solo eres tú, tienes a una compañera que debes proteger. –Dijo alguien desde la casa, entonces todos voltearon e hicieron una reverencia, era la princesa Celestia acompañada por Paper y Dinky. –Después de que me presentaste tus respetos viniste aquí y has estado practicando todo el tiempo, ni tus compañeros que están en el reino de Solar están haciendo esto.

-Pero princesa, es que me preocupan ellos, ese demonio no tiene piedad de nada, yo no quiero perderlos como perdí a mi hermana y al padre de mi hija.

-Lo se Adagio. –Indico Paper tomando del cuello a la sirena. –Todos estamos preocupados, pero debes tener fe en ellos también, sabes que son capaces de enfrentar a esos tipos, aunque hayan aumentado su poder con magia negra, ellos como siempre encontraran una solución.

-Tienes razón Paper, estoy siendo algo pesimista creyendo que no podrán sin mi ayuda, ellos son capaces de enfrentarlos, aunque no está demás que vaya y los ayude.

-Y por eso estamos aquí Adagio, Starswirl dijo que a pesar de todavía no controlar tu poder al 100% ya puedes ir con ellos. -Comento Celestia, entonces hace que Dinky pase al frente. –Por eso te vamos a aplicar un examen médico, ella es Dinky Hooves, la mejor medico de las guardias, tiene varios doctorados, uno es sobre neonatología de especies hibridas, reviso muchos tratados sobre sirenas e hipogrifos nada más Paper le comento tu estado.

-Lo más difícil fue encontrar información de sirenas, ya que tú y tu hermana son las ultimas de tu especie. –Menciono Dinky empezando a revisar a Adagio. –Es un placer conocerte Adagio, soy Dinky Hooves, mientras estés en Equestria voy a ser tu médico, estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo que pueda.

-(Genial, otra niñera para mí, por lo menos ella tiene justificación) Te lo agradezco Dra. Hooves, pero no tienes que dejar a tus otros pacientes por mi culpa, ellos tienen el mismo derecho.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo Adagio, esa es parte de mi juramento hipocrático, solo estaré un poco más pendiente de ti por ser un embarazo de un mestizo, ya que son un poco más riesgosos que un embarazo normal, no voy a ser una nana como lo es Paper, sé qué necesitas tu espacio, y solo llámame Dinky, ¿dime has comido bien?

-Bueno estos días he ha dado más hambre de lo que normalmente tengo Dinky.

-Eso es natural Adagio, ¿has tenido fiebres, mareos y/o estas sintiéndote más cansada?

-Nop, Ninguna de esa cosas Dinky, a pesar de estar entrenando todos los días.

-Bien, tu embarazo va como el de una pony sana, te sugiero que a pesar de ser muy fuerte no hagas esfuerzos de más, cuando luches si te sientes cansada te ordeno que te retires, no quiero que a tu bebé le ocurra algo que la dañe, ¿Puedo tomarte una muestra de sangre por favor?

-Claro doctora, puedes tomar la que… -En ese momento Adagio mientras Dinky saca la muestra de sangre se pone a la expectativa de nuevo, sabiendo lo que significaba ahora. -…Alguien o algo intenta llegar aquí tele transportándose.

-¡¿Qué dices Adagio?! –Pregunto Celestia extrañada. -¡Solo se puede llegar aquí gracias al portal de Twilight y Starswirl!

-Infortunadamente eso no es cierto su alteza, recuerde como Twi y su familia llego a este lugar, y usando una energía parecida pudieron volver a Equestria, y ahora alguien usando las mismas longitudes de ondas intenta llegar aquí, y lo peor, siento que esta energía es idéntica a la que sentí cuando llegué a Ponyville al medio día.

-¡No queras decir que el intenta…!

-Desgraciadamente eso me temo Paper. –Comento Adagio preparándose para luchar, igual Celestia y Paper se pusieron en guardia, entonces Sword Wing le hace señas a las yeguas. -¡Pero Sword Wing! ¡¿Porque quieres que nos metamos a la casa y que Celestia nos vuelva invisibles y que nos cubramos con un escudo?!

-¡Porque el imbécil este no debe saber que Tia está aquí, al igual que no debe saber que ya regresaste a Equestria Adagio! –Comento Equidna afilando sus uñas y lista atacar como boa constrictor. -¡No debemos mostrarle que ya pueden llegar a esta dimensión!

-¡Por favor Celestia, haznos caso, nosotros estaremos bien, si ocurre algo entren al espejo de inmediato! -Ordeno Starswirl, entonces Celestia asiente. -De acuerdo maestro, confió en su instinto, Dinky, Paper y Adagio pónganse a mi lado, pero te digo esto Starswirl, si necesitan ayuda intervendremos de inmediato.

-Ya eres una gran líder mi niña Tia, Faust debe estar muy orgullosa tanto de ti como de Luna. –Comento Equidna viendo con mucha satisfacción a Celestia. –Pero descuida, no nos pasara nada... –En ese instante empieza a verse un corte frente a los concejeros. -¡Ya apresúrense, ya va a llegar!

-¡Está bien maestra, cuídense los tres! –Dijo Celestia desapareciendo inmediatamente, después de unos momentos se abrió completamente ese corte, saliendo de inmediato de el Dark Doll. -¿Vaya que tenemos aquí? Entonces si eran ustedes trio de estúpidos, llegaron aquí después de fracasar con un hechizo.

-Dark Doll, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-Calmado Starswirl, solo te vine a saludar, ya que eres un viejo compañero alquimista, y a platicar un poco.

-¡¿HA PLATICAR DICES?! ¡DE VERDAD YA TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO DOLL! -Comento Equidna dando un "paso" al frente, entonces empezó a sonreír. -¡SEGURO VINISTE A MATARNOS BASURA, VAMOS INTÉNTALO CONMIGO DEMENTE!

-No soy idiota pinche gusano, sé que si mato a cualquiera de ustedes tres desaparece esta dimensión de inmediato, sin dejarme tiempo de poder escapar de aquí, ya que la reacción me seguiría por el portal. –Indico Doll, haciendo que la lamia rechinara los dientes, averiguo lo que podía pasar si alguno de ellos desapareciera de ahí. –Además me gusta ver como sufren al saber que no pueden hacer nada por Equestria, es muy entretenido, como leer una gran novela de varias partes.

-¡¿Solo viniste a martirizarnos que no podemos hacer algo por nuestro reino Dark Doll?! – Se quejó Starswirl poniéndose al lado de Equidna e igual Sword Wing lo hizo. -¡¿Te gustaría que yo hablara de Joan imbécil?! –Al mencionar el unicornio a la embajadora Anabelchucky Doll cambia su mueca burlesca y pone una rabiosa en su rostro. -¡Ella no aceptaría en lo que te convertiste, estoy muy seguro que ella te enfrentaría, ciertamente muy triste, pero determinada a hacerlo!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO PINCHE MOMIA DEL TÁRTARO, NO TIENES EL DERECHO NI DE PENSAR EN ELLA, YA QUE GRACIAS A TI Y LA BRUJA DE CELESTIA JOAN MURIÓ CON UN HORRIBLE SUPLICIO Y MI PUEBLO SE EXTINGUIÓ, USTEDES QUERÍAN ESO! –Indico Doll lanzando un zarpazo al hechicero, pero se detuvo a centímetros de la cabeza. –Muy bien jugado anciano, por poco hago lo que ustedes tres quieren.

-Starswirl no la menciono por eso Doll. –Comento Equidna. –Lo hizo para ver si nuestro amigo aún estaba dentro de ti, pero desgraciadamente ya no, ya que él se habría puesto triste por mencionarla, pero tu atacaste de inmediato, solo la usas como pretexto para engañarte que estás buscando justicia, pero la realidad es que ya ni siquiera quieres venganza, solo quieres hacer sufrir a los demás, por eso matates a los padres de esa jovencita Skydancer, destruiste medio Griffonstone, corrompiste a 4 niños inocentes, ellos confiaron en ti y tu ya traicionaste a Skydancer y a Darksteel, y no dudo que vayas a traicionar a los otros dos y después a tus asociados, nuestro amigo ni en sus peores pesadillas haría eso, ¿sabes lo que pienso estúpido? Que mi amigo murió junto con su pueblo, pero tú no sé qué seas, estas usando sus memorias como quien lee un libro demonio, te aprovechaste de su desesperación y tomaste su lugar robándole todo.

-¡De verdad eres estúpida Equidna, claro que yo soy el gran Dark Doll, solo me di cuenta que solo importa uno como individuo, los demás solo son basura! –Señalo Doll encendiendo su aura oscura, haciendo que Starswirl reconociera la magia. –Interesante, al parecer usaste el hechizo que creo mi maestro hace ya muchas lunas.

-¡No solo lo use Starswirl, lo perfeccione y termine, a diferencia de él, mis asociados y yo no vamos a estallar!

-Bien por ti Doll. –Menciono sarcásticamente Starswirl. –Pero por más que creas que mejoraste esa magia negativa no es así, puede ser que se lleven una mala sorpresa después.

-Lo dudo anciano, ya verás que los signos serán exterminados, ya que ahora superamos su poder, podrías mostrarles un poco de mi dominio, pero sería un desperdicio, ya que ustedes no están al nivel de los elementos y sus mascotas dragón y draconequs, a lo que vine fue a ver si conquisto esta dimensión, pero el lugar es una porquería, solo algunas islas flotando en un pinche fondo amarillo, seguro cuando es de noche esta todo oscuro, y esta dimensión de "sombras" está pegada a Equestria, por eso Twilight y lo demás llegaron aquí, mientras que a mí me enviaron a un lugar peor, tuve que pasar muchas dimensiones para por lo menos llegar al mundo humano, y de ahí empezar a iniciar e mi regreso recuperando mi fuerza, lo más que podía era enviar mi aura para entrenar a mis heraldos y divertirme un poco en Griffonstone, y quiero pedirte algo anciano, como te dije antes, por respeto a nuestra vieja amistad te sugiero que no te metas.

-De nuevo con esa petición, y de nuevo te digo lo mismo Doll, hice la promesa a su majestad Faust de proteger a sus hijas y al reino, promesa que cumpliré hasta después de muerto de ser posible.

-Definitivamente eres tonto Starswirl, comprendo tu lealtad a Faust ya que yo también la respetaba, pero Celestia es un demonio del tártaro, solo obtuvo el poder de su madre por ser su hija, y esa Luna no canta mal las rancheras, igual quería eliminar a su hermana para obtener el poder, me habría gustado verlas pelear para que se mataran entre sí, pero Celestia pudo obtener la ayuda de los elementos, si no fuera por ellos una por lo menos se hubiera muerto.

-Estás pensando en la Celestia de hace mil años Doll, ella como tu cambio. –Menciono con mucho orgullo Equidna. –Pero a diferencia tuya ella se volvió una gran líder que respeta a todos, como todos tiene sus defectos, pero estos como a todos nos hacen crecer al intentar superarlos, igual Moony ha crecido, ella es digna sucesora de su padre, solo se cayó un poco como Skydancer, no que tú no pudiste hacerlo, te encerraste en tu dolor. –Al oír a Equidna hablar tan bien de ella, Celestia llora un poco. –Al fin soy digna de tu respeto tía Ed, no voy a defraudarte de nuevo, ni a ti, a Sword, Starswirl y mi hermana.

-Su majestad Celestia, sé que esto es bajo… pero podríamos matar a este monstruo si Adagio, usted y yo combinamos nuestras fuerzas. -Señalo Paper desenvainando su espada. –Le quitaremos la cabeza a la cucaracha, el cuerpo seguiría vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Es buena idea Paper, no podemos dejar que Doll utilice sus nuevos poderes, debemos atacarlo las tres con toda nuestra fuerza, Dinky tu cúbrete, ahora hay que prepararnos, cuando cuente cinco…

-Princesa hacer esto sería un desperdicio, y solo arriesgaríamos la vida de Starswirl y sus compañeros. –Dijo Adagio negándose a hacer lo que dijo Paper, sorprendiendo a las yeguas. -¡¿Qué dices Adagio?! ¡No seas tan cobarde, esta es una oportunidad única, no podemos desperdiciarla!

-Si sería una oportunidad única Paper… si ese fuera el Dark Doll original. -Comento Adagio muy segura, asombrando a las otras. -¡Adagio eso es imposible, yo aprendí el hechizo para detectar clones, y este no es el caso, es el Doll original!

-¡Igual yo se ese hechizo amiga, no creo que la princesa y yo nos equivoquemos al mismo tiempo! –Comento molesta Dinky, pero Adagio siguió firme en su posición. –Créanme compañeras, no sé cómo explicarlo… ¿han leído comics o libros donde un pony se divide en muchos como el, pero el sigue siendo el mismo, a pesar de que eliminen a una de sus copias, si queda solo uno sigue siendo el mismo, obteniendo el conocimiento de los otros que eliminaron?

-¡¿Estás diciendo que Doll puede duplicarse sin perder nada de su conciencia y sus poderes?! ¡Entonces todo está perdido!

-Princesa no diga eso tan desmoralizada, sus copias estoy segura que no conservan su poder total, este se divide en su número de copias , ahora está al 50%, podríamos eliminarlo más fácil, pero será inútil ya que otro está seguro en su base, regresando el poder de su copia de inmediato a él.

-¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo esto Adagio?! –Se preguntó Paperwhite. –Digamos que gracias al entrenamiento de Starswirl me puedo dar cuenta de las vibraciones de la magia, este Doll vibra a la mitad de lo que debería, y lo sé porque cuando se comunicaba con Sonata note su vibración, solo que en ese momento no sabía de lo que trataba.

-Que bien que te diste cuenta Adagio, si atacamos solo le habríamos hecho darse cuenta que tu estas aquí. –Explico Celestia. -Seguro está haciendo esto para probar su nuevo poder, seguramente ninguno de sus aliados lo sabe.

-Es posible que sea como comenta princesa. –Señalo Paper analizando la situación. –Cuando una de sus copias sea eliminada por alguno de sus aliados aprovechara el momento para atacar el.

-Tiene sentido Paper, ahora continuemos viendo lo que está haciendo Doll. –Dijo Celestia pidiendo silencio, así lo hicieron las demás, notaron que Doll se burlaba de los tres consejeros. -¡Patéticos, intentaban crear más puertas a otras dimensiones, pero terminaron exiliándose solos, mejor se hubieran suicidado, no que han estado aquí por más de mil años juntando hongos en sus cuerpos!

-En eso te equivocas bestia. –Comento Equidna cruzándose de brazos con una mueca burlona. –Si no estuviéramos aquí quien sabe a dónde hubieran llegado mi niña Twi junto con sus amigos, gracias a nuestro error pudimos entrenarlos, ya están alcanzando su verdadero potencial, Twilight puede ser la hechicera más sabia y poderosa de la historia, Rarity tiene el nivel de un alicornio sin serlo, y es especialista en el mundo onírico, Spike tiene el poder de los dragones legendarios, y Discord… bueno solo es el caos encarnado, pero él está muy comprometido con su familia a la cual ama mucho y el también subió su nivel aquí, y estoy segura que el resto de los elementos sus niveles de fuerza son parecidos, incluso tal vez sean un poco más fuerte ahora como la nueva reina alicornio de los changeling, así que si yo fuera tu no estaría segura de poder ganar.

-¡Veremos eso cuando les traiga sus cabezas decapitadas aquí bruja! –Amenazo Dark Doll, en ese momento noto la jeringa donde Dinky le tomo la muestra a Adagio, el demonio la recogió para verla mejor. -¡¿Qué madres es esto?!

(¡Mierda, soy una idiota, debí recoger esa jeringa, es posible que Doll note que esa sangre es fresca y que le pertenece a Adagio!) Pensó muy preocupada Dinky sudando, igual estaban las demás, Doll iba a romper la jeringa y oler la sangre, los consejeros voltearon atrás tratando que la princesa y sus acompañantes se fueran lo antes posible, pero aventó la jeringa detrás de él riéndose. -¡No te conocía estas mañitas viejo, drogarse entre ustedes usando la misma jeringa no es higiénico!

-¡¿Tú piensas que nos drogamos, maldito hijo de puta?! –Señalo molesta Equidna, pero Sword Wing le agita rápidamente sus alas a su amiga, esta comprende. -¡¿Y si nos drogamos que, tienes envidia por no darte tus pasones?!

-¿Cómo es que se volvieron consejeros ustedes tres hippies? –Se burló Doll, entonces cortó la realidad de nuevo a punto de irse. –Ahora con su permiso me tengo que ir, ya que hoy empezare a conseguiré el control de unos monstruos, con los cuales destruiré definitivamente a Celestia, y les enviare su cadáver a ustedes como muestra de respeto ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Esto está por verse Doll. –Respondió Starswirl a la amenaza, Doll ignoro el comentario y se fue, después de unos minutos cuando Adagio ya no sintió su presencia ella y las otras yeguas van donde los concejeros. -¡¿Starswirl están todos bien?!

-Si Celestia, este imbécil no vino a hacernos daño físico, pero si quería hacernos sufrir mentalmente, lo que me sorprendió es que ustedes no lo atacaron, era una buena opción de terminar con esta situación.

-No Starswirl, solo los hubiéramos arriesgado a ustedes. –Comento Adagio, de inmediato le explico la situación, dejando asombrados a los consejeros. –Ese tipo sobreviviría, y es posible que todos los demás muriéramos, ya que habría atacado a uno de ustedes.

-¡De verdad eres una sirena muy poderosa Adagio, te diste cuenta de que el tipo se dividió, notas las vibraciones de cada ser vivo! –Comento Equidna pasmada, ella como lamia puede sentir las vibraciones del suelo, pero definitivamente no al nivel de Adagio. -¡Seguramente puedes saber si ves a una copia o no por eso!

-Gracias a su entrenamiento mis amigos, si no sabría qué puedo hacer esto. –Agradeció Adagio a Starswirl y compañía, entonces Adagio le pide algo a Celestia. –Princesa Celestia no hay tiempo que perder, si Doll aumento sus poderes seguramente sus aliados igual, tengo que ir lo más rápido posible para completar el equipo de Spike al torneo, no debemos dar ninguna ventaja.

-Tienes razón Adagio, tienes que informar a Fluttershy lo que averiguamos aquí, para que estén preparados, espero que el poder de los demás despierte como el de ella, Paper te llevara en uno en uno de nuestros globos más veloces.

-Princesa quisiera pedirle que yo también vaya. –Comento Dinky. –No esta demás que mis amigos y compañeros tengan un médico especial para ellos, además quiero seguir examinando a Adagio.

-No lo sé Dinky, necesitas el permiso de Nicolás, y también tu madre…

-Con todo respeto su alteza, pero yo ya soy una adulta, se cuidarme sola y no necesito el permiso de mi madre para cumplir mis deberes, y el comandante seguro entenderá esta situación, los médicos que están bajo mi mando son capaces de cubrirme durante estos días.

-Está bien Dinky. –Suspiro Celestia resignándose. –Tienes mi permiso para ir, pero cuídate mucho y cuida a los demás como la gran médico que eres, yo le explicare a Derpy la situación, seguro lo entenderá, pero seguro va hacer un gran coraje.

-Lo lamento en serio princesa, pero mi mamá me ve todavía como una potranca insegura, si pudiera me encerraría en mi habitación para evitar que fuera, como Paper seguro quiere hacerlo con Lighting cuando va a una misión.

-¡¿Cómo crees Dinky?! ¡Yo no le haría eso a mí potro travieso! –Dijo Paper toda ruborizada con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo que los otros la vieran entrecerrando los ojos, se dieron cuenta que si pudiera haría lo que comento Dinky.

Los elementos se dirigían a la arena principal, se acercaba la hora del sorteo para conformar el torneo, Fluttershy era quien guiaba a los ponys. -Escuchen amigos míos, debemos seguir las reglas del torneo para no provocar un altercado, ya que seguramente lo aprovecharían Tyrek y Sonata.

-Descuida Fluttershy, Skydancer nos explicó a detalle las reglas, nosotros seis estamos listos y estamos equilibrados, ya que tenemos la fuerza de Apple Bloom, la velocidad de Lighting, el ímpetu de Scootalo, la magia de Skydancer y la pasión de Jazz. –Comento Sweetie muy segura de las habilidades de sus amigos. –Seremos muy fuertes ya que el único punto débil de nosotros soy yo misma.

-No digas eso Sweetie, tú también eres importante. –Comento Lighting. –Recuerda que a ti se te ocurrió la idea de cómo vencer a Skyshadow en Ponyville, tu seguro se te ocurrirán valiosas ideas que nos beneficiaran.

-Deberían agradecer que no pensaba nada en esos momentos amigos. –Señalo burlándose de sí misma Skydancer, haciendo que los jóvenes elementos se rieran. – Pero ya enserio, a pesar de ser un equipo fuerte no debemos confiarnos, en cada pelea veremos la situación y debemos reaccionar conforme a cada una.

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijeron unísonamente los jóvenes, llenado de orgullo a sus mayores. –Me parece que estos potros y potrancas conocen bien sus debilidades y habilidades.

-Así es Ember. –Señalo Rarity. –Mi hermana, Apple Bloom y Scootalo lo aprendieron al ayudar a los demás con sus talentos desde pequeñas, a Lighting se lo enseño de una manera castrense su madre, Jazz al ser humilde siempre lo ha sabido, la que estaba perdida era Skyli por lo que le paso, pero gracias a los padres del sol y la luna recobro su buen camino.

-No podemos dejar que Doll le haga lo mismo a los jóvenes dragones Rarity. –Dijo preocupada Ember, Rarity le sonríe tranquilizadoramente. –Descuida amiga, no dejaremos que Doll corrompa a los jóvenes como lo hizo con sus heraldos, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Solar anoche querida? – Pregunto Rarity pestañeando mucho. –No saliste de su habitación hasta la mañana.

-Lamento decepcionarte Rares, pero al igual que las otras noches solo platicamos hasta tarde. –Respondió sinceramente Ember. –Y como en las noches anteriores me dejo dormir en su cama mientras él se acurrucaba en sus gemas.

-Querida ya deberían llegar más allá de eso, ambos se quieren y ya dejaron pasar mucho tiempo, además estoy segura que ya lo habían hecho entre ustedes hace años.

-Cierto, pero ahora deseamos conocernos mejor, queremos volver a ser amigos para después dar el paso definitivo.

-Si lo pones así lo entiendo Ember, espero de corazón que estés con quien amas y seas muy feliz.

-Gracias amiga, igual te deseo que tu relación con Spike siga como hasta ahora. –Menciono Ember, cuando en ese momento llegan al salón principal entrando, al hacer esto los otros dragones empiezan a murmurar al ver a Ember con los ponys. –Ahí está la ciega inútil, seguramente no pudo conseguir mejor equipo por su discapacidad.

-Y se unió con un dragón falso, quien en lugar de controlar a los ponys les sirve, pero no podíamos esperar algo mejor de dos inferiores. –Comentaban varios dragones despectivamente de Ember y Spike, ambos se sintieron mal por eso, Fluttershy dice algo en voz baja. –Amigos no se fijen en opiniones tan estúpidas y xenofóbicas, ustedes son de los dragones más fuertes y nobles que conozco, Solar y otros lo saben.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, tanto como Spike y yo lo sabemos, pero desgraciadamente estas palabras no dejan de lastimar, pero le demostraremos que esta son opiniones muy erróneas. -–Indico Ember, después de responder olfatea el ambiente y mueve las ojeras. –Mi querido Solar todavía no llega, al igual que las bestias de Deathsaurus.

-Es cierto Ember, ahora solo nos queda esperar a Solar para el sorteo. –Dijo Starlight llevando a Firebreather dentro de un escudo, quien veía a los dragones que hablaron mal de su padre causándoles un estremecimiento terrible, entonces entran Deathsaurus junto con su equipo, los ponys y sus rivales se dieron miradas retadoras, excepto Skydancer y Demonsting que se saludaron amablemente con un ademan de casco y pinza respectivamente, haciendo que Deathsaurus golpeara en la cabeza al escorpión. -¡No fraternices con el enemigo pendejo!

-¡Eres una bestia lagartija, no le hago daño a nadie y ni perjudico al equipo por saludar a mi amiga! –Reclamo Demonsting a Deathsaurus, Sonata, Tyrek y Cólera pusieron una mueca de repulsión al ver el gesto del escorpión, mientras que Deathsaurus empezó a discutir con él, dejando preocupada a Skydancer. –Demian, amigo mío.

-No te preocupes mi musa, ya veraz que rescataremos a tu amigo, solo es cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia. –Indico Jazz confortando a su novia, ella se arrima a él sonriendo un poco. –Gracias Jazz, tienes razón.

En ese instante se escuchan trompetas sonar con un redoble de tambores, Solar junto con su equipo entran, el cual era Gente Fang con su escuadrón de dragones, todos hicieron una reverencia a excepción de Deathsaurus y su equipo. –Bienvenidos sean compañeros dragones y dignos invitados, hoy como cada 50 años se realiza el torno del puño del dragón, el más importante para nosotros, y el premio es como siempre el deseo del equipo ganador, claro si está dentro de las capacidades del señor dragón otorgarlo.

-Espero que estés preparado para cederme el poder Solar.-Dijo Deathsaurus frotándose las garras, lo cual escucho Solar, pero trato de no hacerle caso al heraldo. –Ni con la ayuda de los elementos podrás impedir que sea el nuevo señor dragón.

-Ya lo veremos heraldo. –Dijo en voz baja Solar, después continua explicando con un tono mucho más alto. –Como saben este torneo es de equipos de entr participantes, los equipos ya inscritos pueden a completar su lista durante todo el torneo, pero sin poder cambiar a un miembro inscrito, el torneo es de eliminación directa, esta vez son 20 equipos los que participan. –Entonces Solar con su fuego mágico aparece un gráfico de eliminación directa:

1 vs 2, 3 vs (4 vs 5), 6 vs 7, 8 vs (9 vs 10), 11 vs 12, 13 vs (14 vs 15), 16 vs 17, 18 vs (19 vs 20).

-Con esta organización sacaremos a los mejores ocho, los veinte contendientes tienen la misma posibilidad de ganar.

-¿La misma posibilidad? -Se cuestionó Scootalo. -¡Si hay cuatro equipos que tendrán una pelea más antes de los octavos de final!

-No desesperes Scoot, esta es la manera más justa de organizar esto, por más que lo intentaran un equipo a fuerzas tendría que pelear una vez más que los demás. –Comento Lighting. -Además hay más posibilidades que nos toque directamente en dieciseisavos, y como lo ves como desventaja también podría ser lo contrario, ya que los cuatros primeros ganadores ya estarán en calor contra alguien que apenas empezara el camino.

-Viéndolo como tú dices Lighting es siendo positivo. –Comento Scoot, uno de los soldados de Solar le acerca un recipiente. –Bien invitados, cada capitán de equipo vendrá a sacar una esfera, la cual tendrá un número del uno al veinte, ese número obviamente será donde serán colocados en el torneo, a los que puedan hacer magia les pido atentamente que no saquen el número que quieran así, ya que si nos damos cuenta serán expulsados del torneo.

-Ya estoy hasta la madre de esto. –Se quejó Sonata, quería lanzarse sobre Solar para matarlo. –Pinches reglas pendejas, debería ser como en las guerras espartanas, quien quede vivo al final después de asesinar al resto es el ganador, no que su regla ñoña de "que no puedes matar" es patética, ahí demuestran su pinche debilidad, los débiles deben ser exterminados y servir de comida a los fuertes.

-Deberías ver el lado divertido de esto Sonata, podrías matar a tus rivales en vida. –Comento Tyrek malévolamente. –Como cuando le quito su magia las ponys, podrías dejar a tus rivales que te toquen en estado vegetativo, haciéndolos sufrir deseando morir sin poder hacerlo y atrapados en sus cuerpos extendiendo su sufrimiento lo más que se pueda.

-Me agrada mucho tu manera de pensar Tyrek. -Indico Sonata sonriendo como el centauro perversamente. –Es más delicioso el dolor y la miseria que se extiende por años que él se obtiene matando rápido, ¡YA QUIERO QUE EMPIECE ESTO PARA DESTRUIRLE SUS ESPÍRITUS!

-Esas bestias… no hay que dejarlas ganar, son como era la basura de Wyvern. –Menciono Ember, a pesar de que lo que dijeron la ker y centauro fue entre ellos muy discretamente ella lo escucho todo a pesar de la distancia. –El me quito la vista para hacerme sufrir por el resto de mi vida, igual ellos buscan lisiar para siempre a sus rivales para su satisfacción.

-No tienes que preocuparte Ember. –Dijo Fluttershy. –Estoy segura quien pelee contra ellos se darán cuenta de sus intenciones, y se lo advertirá Solar, seguro se darán cuenta si no pueden contra ellos y abandonaran la pelea antes de que los dañen permanentemente.

-Espero que los dragones que tengan la mala fortuna de topárselos tengan la sabiduría para darse cuenta de eso Fluttershy.

-Descuida, si llegara darse el caso contrario, creo que el mismo Deathsaurus les impediría hacer eso tan horrible por su código amiga. –Indico la reina alicornio, haciendo que Ember se calmara, mientras Deathsaurus veía molesto a Sonata y a Tyrek, efectivamente no le gusto lo que dijeron ambos (No me gusta hacer equipo con basuras cobardes, ni Darksteel era tan bajo como estos ojetes, espero despachármelos pronto, ojala Demonsting encuentre el veneno para desaparecerlos infelices) pensó el dragón heraldo, notando su gesto Fluttershy. -Bien Deathsaurus, por tu noble código notaste que esos monstruos están en lo incorrecto.

-Ahora mis amigos antes del sorteo no está por demás explicar las reglas si alguno no lo sabe. –Siguió hablando Solar, los equipos se callaron para poner atención. –Los capitanes de los equipos que se enfrenten se reunirán antes de empezar para ponerse de acuerdo como será la lucha, la cual puede ser de las siguientes maneras: 1.- Combate uno a uno representado al equipo. 2.- Supervivencia, Quien gane la primera pelea enfrentara al siguiente miembro del equipo rival, así sucesivamente hasta que se gane al último miembro de un equipo. 3.-Por equipos uno a uno, los rivales se emparejan en batallas individuales, ganando el equipo con más victorias al final. 4.-Relevos, Pelea uno a uno pero a diferencia de supervivencia los miembros de un equipo pueden cambiarse en medio de una lucha, igual se gana cuando todo un equipo es derrotado. 5.-Pelea campal, todos los miembros de los equipo pelean al mismo tiempo hasta que un equipo sea eliminado completamente, un participante pierde cuando cae inconsciente, sale del ring y toca el suelo del alrededor, eso incluye el techo y las paredes y cuando diga "me rindo", igual si no quiere rendirse pero se nota que ya no puede más sus compañeros pueden tirar la toalla o el réferi parar la lucha, será motivo de descalificación matar a quien sea en el torneo, igual si se nota que ya tienen ventaja y tratan de lisiar permanentemente a su rival serán descalificados y de inmediato serán sometidos por los guardias. –Esta regla hace que Sonata y Tyrek se enfurezcan, que Deathsaurus les sonriera a la ker y al centauro muy burlonamente y que Ember y los elementos suspiraran aliviados. -Ahora que ya se hicieron las aclaraciones procedamos al sorteo, para hacer notar que no hay favoritismo hacia mi persona y mi equipo le pido a cualquiera de los aquí presentes que saque mi numero primero. –Entonces un dragón espectador pasa, Solar asiente, el dragón mueve las bolas un tiempo y saca una bola. –Es el numero 9 su alteza.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. –Entonces en el grafico mágicamente se pone el nombre de "Tormenta de fuego" el cual era como Solar y sus compañeros bautizaron su equipo. –Como verán no hubo arreglo amigos míos, mi equipo fue colocado en una de las rondas previas.

-Bien pudiste colocar de antemano en el número uno Solar. –Comento Ember. –Pero quisiste demostrar que no eres más importante que lo demás, sabía que eres muy digno líder.

-Muy bien escuchen, cuando diga el nombre del capitán vengan aquí, saquen su número y díganlo en voz alta. –Indico Fang, entonces fue llamando a los capitanes, después de siete capitanes le toca a Spike. –Muy bien, reina Faust otórgame buena suerte para variar. –Entonces revuelve las bolas y saca un número. –Me toco el número 20 Lady Fang.

-¡De acuerdo, el equipo "Diamante Estelar" estará en el último combate de la ronda previa! –Grito Fang mientras aparecía el nombre en la gráfica. –Nos tocara al final amigos, e igual si pasamos serán las últimas peleas siempre.

-Sera conveniente según mi punto de vista, podremos analizar a nuestros rivales un poco más. -Indico Starlight, pero Fluttershy no estuvo de acuerdo. –No creo Starlight, el tiempo será el mismo para todos, además creo mientras más avancemos tendremos menos tiempo de recuperación.

-Por lo menos tendremos más tiempo para que nuestro sexto miembro llegue- -Dijo Rarity mientras le da de comer a su hija. –Espero que ella no tarde demasiado, y que los "amiguitos" de Skydancer no le hayan dicho a esa cosa que ella vino especialmente para darle un saludo de parte de sus hermanas y su pareja.

-Seguro que no le han dicho mi joya, ya que ellos quieren darle el mismo tipo de regalo. –Comento Spike viendo de reojo a Sonata, quien se veía como animal rabioso dentro de una pequeña jaula, en eso Fang llama a Deathsaurus, el dragón komodo va y saca la primera bola que toma, la ve y sonríe malvadamente, entonces se la muestra directamente a Solar. -¡Mira esto Maximus, hasta la suerte sabe que yo soy el verdadero señor de los dragones! –La bola que saco Deathsaurus era la numero uno. -¡Serán privilegiados de vernos pelear primero al nuevo señor dragón con su equipo "Dark Torch"!

-Solo es un número Deathsaurus, eso no demuestra nada. –Comento Ember. –Aunque mi equipo sea el último estoy segura que es mejor que el tuyo.

-Es una lástima que la única posibilidad de que nos demuestres eso Ember es que nos enfrentemos, y la única manera de que eso ocurra es en la final.

-Pero eso no ocurrirá Deathsaurus, ya que ser mí equipo quien los derrote. –Comento Solar retando al heraldo, quien también lo vio del mismo modo, Entonces Sweetie se acerca y empieza a mover las bolas. –Vamos, denme un lugar lo más cercano para enfrentar a los heraldos. –Entonces la unicornio saca la bola, ve el número y se queja muy frustrada. -¡MIERDA, NO!

-¿Señorita Sweetie Bell podría decirnos su número por favor? –Fang le pregunto a Sweetie, extrañando la reacción de la yegua, está muy enojada lo dice. –Es… el número 13 señorita.

-¡Entonces el equipo "Wondercolts" será en numero 13! –Indico Fang mientras se ponía el nombre del equipo, mientras Sweetie bajaba quejándose. –Esto es malo, muy malo.

-Demonios, peor no nos pudo haber ido. –Se gimoteó Lighting. -No solo no nos tocó del lado de los heraldos, la única manera de enfrentarlos directamente es en la final, además…

-Si avanzamos nos tocara contra Spike en la semifinal. –Menciono igual de frustrada Scootalo. –En lugar de que tengamos dos oportunidades de enfrentar a los aliados de Doll, entre nosotros nos vamos a eliminar ayudando a esos desgraciados ojetes.

-En otro tipo de situación me encantaría enfrentar a Spike y las demás, pero no ahora y de este modo. –Indico Apple Bloom mientras golpeaba el piso con el casco, mientras el equipo de sus amigos también se quejaban por cómo se daban los hechos, entonces un corcel grita para llamarles la atención. -¡DEMONIOS, NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR COMPORTASE ASÍ!

-Jazz cálmate, todos estamos muy traumados por esto. –Dijo Skydancer a su novio, quien fue el que grito. –Y tú gritándonos no ayudas.

-¡Y ustedes quejándose menos! –Dijo enojado el corcel. -¡No vean esto como un escollo, si sé que lo mejor era tener tres oportunidades de enfrentar a Deathsaurus, pero no fue así, lo que debemos hacer es llegar cada equipo lo más lejos que se pueda, y si nos enfrentamos entre nosotros hacerlo con todas nuestras fuerzas, para que el equipo ganador este más que listo para enfrentar a Deathsaurus, si es que él llega a la final por supuesto, ya que seguramente deberá enfrentar por lo menos a un equipo poderoso!

-Jazz… mi lindo y valiente músico. –Dijo Skydancer dándole un beso a la mejilla al corcel. –Tienes razón, hay que sacar lo mejor de esta situación, si nuestro equipo y el de Spike llegan a la semifinal lo aprovecharemos para prepararnos, así los mejores de nosotros serían los que detengan a Deathsaurus, si es que se da el caso.

-Por eso te envió el mapa aquí Jazz. –Menciono Fluttershy. –Por tu forma de ser no te desesperaste y enojaste, viste el lado positivo a pesar de que parecía no haber, tu madre y la mía te enseñaron muy bien.

-Gracias Fluttershy, viniendo este halago de ti es muy cool, te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo en esto.

-Igual nosotros haremos lo mismo camarada. –Dijo Spike. –Por eso les pido que no pierdan hasta que nos enfrentemos, y los eliminemos.

-Ya verán que será al contrario cuñado. –Indico Sweetie poniendo una sonrisa de mucha confianza, los dos equipos de amigos se miraron amistosa y retadoramente, haciendo que Deathsaurus se preocupara, (a quien sea que nos enfrentemos de esos dos grupos será muy difícil vencerlos), pensó el heraldo mientras llamaban a los primeros participantes de la ronda previa.


	10. Hora de la Competencia

**Capitulo X.**

 **Hora de la Competencia.**

La primera pelea iba a ser entre el Equipo de Tuskchrome, que era de color blanco y su pecho azul tenue, ya que pertenecía a los clanes de los círculos árticos, contra un equipo de dragones marinos de diferentes colores, los cuales en lugar de alas tenían aletas muy bien definidas y sus cuerpos estaban diseñados para el nado a largas distancias como los cocodrilos de mar, el árbitro pide a los capitanes que se acerquen. –Escuchen competidores, el Señor Dragón Solar ya explico las reglas, ¿tienen alguna duda? –Los dos capitanes lo negaron. –Muy bien, ¿entonces como quieren pelear?

-Nosotros queremos que sea campal, ya que queremos avanzar rápido, ¿no hay inconveniente Tuskchrome?

-Si es lo que quieren, por mí no hay ningún problema. -Menciono el dragón blanco, entonces los doce dragones empezaron a subir a la plataforma para empezar a luchar, Deathsaurus y su equipo veían esto desde la entrada a la arena. –El equipo del dragón polar será quien gane esto muy fácil.

-¿Como sabes esto lagartija? –Se preguntó Cólera, el dragón sonríe confiadamente. –Se nota que no has tenido un entrenamiento de artes marciales umbrum, ya que cualquiera con un nivel medio alto lo notaria, los dragones marinos están aparentando estar muy seguros, pero en sus miradas se notan sus muchas dudas, ya que enfrentar a dragones polares es muy complicado para el resto de mi raza, ya que además de estar acostumbrados al calor ellos están acostumbrados al frío extremo, y pueden usar un aliento helado además de su aliento de fuego, el frío hace lentos a las demás razas. –En ese momento uno de los dragones de Tuskchrome congela a uno de los dragones marinos y de inmediato lo saca del escenario muy fácil. -¿Ves lo que paso? Creo que tendremos nuestra primera prueba real de pelea contra estos dragones.

-¿Te da miedo el frío lagartija? –Comento burlándose Sonata. –No te preocupes, si te hacen paleta nosotros les ganaremos, y podrás ver todo desde tu tumba helada.

-No refería a eso loca. –Indico calmadamente el dragón. –Enfrentar a rivales que manejan el hielo siempre es complicado, pero el entrenamiento de los heraldos incluyo sesiones en climas extremos, estamos Demonsting y yo más que listos, pero no sé ustedes, podrían congelarlos como a los mamuts.

-No te preocupes lagartija, por lo menos yo puedo resistir ambientes fríos muy extremos. –Indico Sonata, entonces vieron que el equipo de los dragones de hielo ya habían arrojado a tres miembros del equipo rival afuera del ring sin esforzarse demasiado, los otros tres dragones marinos estaban temblando al centro de la plataforma mientras que los polares se acercaban lentamente. -¡Ya basta, nos rendimos, no podemos contra ninguno de ustedes!

-Buena decisión. –Dijo Tuskchrome viéndose satisfecho, entonces se dan el y su equipo un choque garras y salen de la plataforma, mientras bajaba miraba a Deathsaurus retadoramente. –Prepárate traidor, vamos a congelarlos y a enterrarlos en el casquete polar.

-Eso lo veremos paleta. –Respondió Deathsaurus a la provocación, entonces hubo un momento de silencio, Solar se acercaba al ring, era su turno de pelear, el equipo de dragones orientales discutía que iban a hacer. –No vamos a poder en contra de Maximus, si es una pelea campal, de supervivencia o de revelos, seguramente él nos ganaría a todos y muy fácilmente.

-Entonces solo nos quedan las opciones de la pelea solitaria y por equipos uno a uno.

-Si escógenos uno a uno es probable que Solar pelee y sería lo mismo que las otras maneras. –Comento el líder del equipo. –Pero si peleamos individualmente por equipos tendremos más oportunidad de avanzar, ya que tendríamos una derrota contra Solar, pero le podremos ganar al resto de su equipo sin ningún problema.

-Tienes razón, somos más agiles y tenemos nuestra magia natural, tenemos esto asegurado, pronto los dragones orientales volverán a ser los líderes del imperio. –Dijo el sexto dragón del equipo, entonces van con el réferi y Solar. –Queremos que la lucha sea uno a uno por equipos.

-¿Usted desea otro tipo de pelea su alteza? –Pregunto el réferi, Solar solo negó silenciosamente. –Muy bien entonces decidan el orden en que saldrán a luchar, quien gane cuatro peleas gana la ronda, si hay empate escogerán cada equipo a un peleador para una lucha final. - Explico el árbitro, entonces los rivales dieron sus listas y apareció en la pantalla mágica el orden, en el equipo de solar esta aparecía en la última lucha, haciendo que sus rivales se entusiasmaran. -¡Ya pasamos compañeros, seguro derrotaremos a los guarda espaldas de Solar y su pelea ni siquiera va a ocurrir!

-¡Qué bueno, ya que yo iba a enfrentarlo! –Menciono el dragón que le tocaba pelear con él, todos empezaron a reír, pero desde la tribuna Ember al escucharlos sonrió burlonamente. –Pobres tontos, no deberían subestimar a los compañeros de Solar.

-Lo dices porque sus compañeros eran parte de tu corte y conoces sus capacidades ¿verdad Ember?

-Así es Rarity, Solar prácticamente escogió a los mismos dragones que yo para formar su consejo, y todos ellos tengo el honor de llamarlos amigos.

-Entonces no comprendo Ember, ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu título? Todos ellos te habrían apoyado sin dudarlo, seguro ellos se habrían convertido en tus ojos.

-El problema es que perdí mucha de mi confianza Rarity. –Comento honestamente Ember. –En ese momento sentí que si no podía defenderme a mí misma no podría proteger el reino, seguro el cetro sintió mis dudas y por eso autorizo el cambio de líder a alguien que es seguro de sí mismo.

-Es comprensible que después de lo que te hizo Wyvern te hayan asaltado muchas dudas Ember. –Intervino Fluttershy en la conversación. –Sé que son situaciones diferentes pero mi amado Mistery y yo tuvimos las mismas dudas cuando nos coronaron, cometimos muchos errores, pero nos teníamos a ambos, nos apoyamos entre nosotros y pudimos aprender a ser los líderes que nuestro pueblo merece, no te ofendas pero debiste seguir con Solar a pesar de nombrarlo tú sucesor.

-Esa es la decisión de la que más me arrepiento Fluttershy. –Dijo Ember con lágrimas en los ojos. –Fui una completa tonta, pensé que le estorbaría, pero la verdad sentía mucha lastima y autocompasión, me hice a la idea que sin mi vista no servía para nada, cuando en realidad cuando uno piensa de manera tan pesimista es cuando de verdad eres inútil, por eso ya no quiero vivir de esta manera tan mediocre, voy a poner mi mejor esfuerzo día a día, no importa si estoy ciega, sorda o paralitica, se lo debo a quienes me quieren, ya no puedo decepcionarlos

-Que bien que desees salir de la depresión en la que caíste Ember. –Menciono Starlight tomando la garra de Ember. –Sé que cuando perdiste la vista fue un golpe muy duro, además de perder a tu padre antes, debiste apoyarte en Solar, Tiberius, Fang y Yo, te habríamos ayudado, y tú y Solar estarían juntos ahora.

-Lo sé amiga, pero ya no volverá a pasar, e igual si les ocurre algo, los padres de la luna y el sol no quieran, yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos como pueda. –Señalo Ember, entonces escucharon a la multitud vitorear. –Parece ser que la primera ronda de esta pelea ya ha terminado.

-Así es Ember, lady Fang… -Spike iba a explicar detalladamente la lucha, pero Ember lo interrumpió. –Fang de un golpe directo al rostro de su rival y lo noqueo, incluso le tiro algunos dientes, incluso después de la cuenta de 10 sus compañeros de equipo no pudieron hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que reacciono cuando ya lo llevaban en camilla a la enfermería.

-¡¿Puedes ver Ember?! ¡Describiste todo tal cual paso! –Dijo muy sorprendido Spike, Ember se vuelve a reír un poco. -No Spike, mis ojos están muertos, pero mi padre y uno de sus comandantes leales me enseñaron una técnica legendaria, me dijo que uno no siempre puedes depender de los ojos, me enseñó a sentir el calor de los seres vivos después de que me diste el título de señor dragón, ciertamente ya no veo rostros pero si puedo ver como si estuvieran en una pantalla de visión térmica, note el calor que irradiaban y con eso por lo menos me doy cuenta de los contornos de los cuerpos

-Eres genial Ember. (Lástima que no te diste cuenta antes, hubieras seguido como líder) –Dijo Spike, en eso empieza la segunda ronda, el dragón lanzo una gran bola de fuego mágico que empezó a controlar con sus garras delanteras, pero el guardia de Solar era muy hábil, ya que la podía esquivar sin mucha dificultad, el dragón oriental forma otra bola mágica, lo cual aprovecha esto para moverse rápidamente y hacerle un agarre, el cual lo aprovecha para sacarlo de la plataforma. -¡Y fuera, el equipo "Tormenta de Fuego" tiene dos rondas de ventaja sobre el equipo "Amaterasu"!

-Tontos, no debieron subestimar a los compañeros de Solar, si quieren ganar estos dragones de oriente deberán ganar las cuatro rondas que quedan, incluyendo la última donde se encuentra el señor dragón, debieron escoger la pelea uno a uno con su mejor luchador, habrían tenido más oportunidad de pasar la ronda preliminar.

-Pero desgraciadamente no fue así, ahora los miembros de ese equipo que faltan debe estar muy presionados. –Indico Spike, efectivamente el siguiente dragón oriental entro notándose muy nervioso y temblando, mientras que el guardia real estaba completamente en calma.

Mientras Adagio esperaba desesperada a Starswirl, Paper y Dinky fueron por su dirigible para llevarla al imperio dragón, pero el hechicero le pidió que espera un poco ya que quería entregarle algo. –Vamos… Apresúrate anciano… seguro Paper y la doctora deben estar esperándome… y yo también necesito ir con mis amigos.

-Gracias a la reina Faust aun sigues aquí Adagio. –Dijo Starswirl saliendo de su sótano llevando un trio de libros, parecían ser muy viejos. –Discúlpame por la tardanza.

-Deberías agradecer que no soy tan desesperada como mis hermanas menores Starswirl, pero en serio de verdad te tardaste demasiado, sabes que el tiempo es muy importante en esta situación, ¿Qué son estos libros?

-Son libros sobre la cultura y de la magia sirena, más precisamente del conocimiento de las sirenas del norte. –Respondió Starswirl, desempolvando los libros con su magia. –Puedes aprender a realizar sus hechizos de protección y guía con esto, además de algunos hechizos ofensivos, aunque sinceramente tu magia ofensiva es mejor que esta, seguramente porque tus padres te enseñaron muy bien tus ataques sónicos.

-Que puedo decir, mis padres me enseñaron a atacar para lastimar a mi oponente desde el inicio de la lucha, tal vez con esta magia no dañe a los rivales con los que toque luchar en el torneo, y la otra magia de verdad me gustaría aprenderla, para lograr algo parecido a lo que puede hacer Aria, cantando me libero de la posesión de un espíritu maligno. –Dijo Adagio dándole una revisión rápida a los libros, vio que eran los manuscritos originales. –Y me servirán para enseñarle a mi luz magia positiva, a pesar de que nacerá en el mundo humano seguro tendrá muchos poderes ahí, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Después de expulsarlas de Equestria me dio curiosidad y busque con ayuda de algunos kelpies y cangrejos información sobre su raza, desgraciadamente después del maremoto esto fue lo único que sobrevivió de su cultura, una verdadera lástima.

-Tal vez fue lo mejor viejo amigo. –Comento triste Adagio. –Las sirenas de las que descendemos mi hermanita Sonata y yo eran completamente malvadas, corrompían a los demás con su canto mágico, si alguien como Sonata Ker obtuviera ese conocimiento lo habría usado para que todos se mataran entre sí, es una pena que apenas yo aprendí a alimentarme de energía positiva y a compartirla con las demás, seguro mi hermana menor habría sido una gran sirena protectora si yo no me cruzo en su camino.

-No digas tonterías Adagio, recuerda lo que nos contaste cuando llegaste, la rescataste junto con Aria de un derrumbe, sin ti ella hubiera muerto en ese lugar. –Comento una yegua de detrás del unicornio y de la sirena, era Apple Jack llevando su alforjas seguida por Trixie vestida con su capa y sombrero. –Sé que cometiste muchos errores, pero encontrar a tus hermanas definitivamente no dulzura.

-¿Apple Jack, Trixie que hacen aquí? Seguro vienen a ver porque estoy tardando, seguro Paper y Dinky ya llegaron y solo me esperan a mí.

-Sip, y también porque nosotras vamos a practicar unos días con Starswirl y sus compañeros caramelo. –Respondió Apple Jack. -Quiero volverme tan fuerte como Spike, aunque creo que no será posible, ya que él es un dragón y yo una humilde pony de tierra.

-No digas tonterías AJ, tú tienes un gran potencial dormido dentro de ti, como lo tiene Pinkie, solo que tu habilidad es más… ¿como decirlo? menos "extraña" y más "física". –Indico Adagio, ya sentía la vibración mágica interior de la vaquera. –Seguro Equidna podrá despertar tu fuerza interior, solo que será muy exigente contigo, así que será mejor que estés completamente segura que esto es lo quieres.

-Descuida Adagio, ya lo me advirtieron Spike y Twilight, estoy segura que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Y yo vengo a cuidarla Adagio, yo sé que mi novia es tan terca que es capaz de continuar entrenando aunque ya no pueda moverse. –Comento Trixie haciendo que Apple Jack se apenara, entonces se le acerca a Starswirl, quien desde que la vio se puso completamente callado y pálido. –Es un placer conocerlo Starswirl el barbado, soy Trixie Lulamoon, espero que mi presencia sin anunciar no los perturbe cuando le enseñen a mi pareja, y en cualquier cosa que les pueda ayudar no dude en pedírmelo. –Se presentó humildemente Trixie, pero el mago no le regreso el saludo, haciendo que la unicornio se preocupara. –Creo… que no debería estar aquí, lo lamento Starswirl, enseguida me retiro…

-No… disculpe mi descortesía Srta. Lulamoon,… es que no veía una ilusionista tan hermosa desde hace tanto… claro que es bienvenida junto con su pareja… Incluso tal vez… pueda enseñarle algo de mis ilusiones propias.

-¡¿En serio?! –Dijo muy emocionada Trixie. -¡Por adelantado le agradezco su eminencia, no sabe cómo soñé esto desde potranca!

-Starswirl seguro te enseñara trucos muy interesantes Beatriz, pero ahora será mejor que dejen sus cosas en la habitación donde yo estaba, esta al final pasillo, Apple Jack Ed no está en este momento pero seguro ya no tarda, ¿Por qué no haces calentamiento Trix y tu juntas? –Recomendó Adagio señalando la habitación. –Es un buen consejo amiga, vamos mi dulce mora azul, así probamos si la cama tiene buena… resistencia.

-Me parece bien mi manzanita madura, que tengas suerte Adagio, y nos veremos después su eminencia. –Indico Trixie haciendo con Apple Jack una reverencia al mago, este asintió y las yeguas fueron al cuarto, ya cuando cerraron la puerta Adagio le comenta algo de una manera picara. –Trixie es muy bonita, es la viva imagen de la terrestre que siempre te seguía momia, la misma melena, el color de ojos y de piel, incluso su cutie mark es muy parecida a la capa y gorro que usa, si mal no recuerdo a pesar de no ser una unicornio sabia usar trucos e ilusiones que incluso no solo nos confundían a nosotros, también a los padres del sol y la luna, y su nombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Moon Trick… -Respondió el hechicero llorando un poco. –Mi antiguo amor, pero por mis responsabilidades con el reino la abandone, no supe hasta después que tenía un hijo mío, trate que me lo presentara y cumplir con mi responsabilidad, pero no me dejo, no quería que nuestro hijo sufriera lo mismo que ella, y me dijo que igual yo tenía muchas responsabilidades y que no sería justo incluir otra más.

-Ambos se equivocaron Starswirl, ese potro debió conocer a ambos padres, ya que a diferencia de otros tu si querías conocerlo y protegerlo. –Dijo Adagio consolando al unicornio. –Lo bueno es que tuvo una buena descendencia en Beatriz e Illusion, ¿Qué serian ellas, tus tata tataranietas?

-Ni idea Adagio, mil años realmente es mucho tiempo. –Comento Starswirl rascándose la cabeza. –Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error con ella, voy a tratar de enseñarle los mas que pueda a ella y a su hija, ya cuando me gane su confianza les diré nuestra relación sanguínea.

-Me parece buena idea amigo, espero que no tardes mucho haciendo esto. –Dijo Adagio mientras se colocaba sus alforjas. –Ahora me voy, si encontramos información sobre el hechizo de aumento de poder de Dark Doll enseguida te avisare a ti y a Twi.

-Que tengas mucha suerte en el torneo Adagio, recuerda no esforzarte tanto y cuidar a tu luz. –Señalo Starswirl, Adagio asintió y salió por el espejo. Donde ya la esperaban Paper y Dinky. –Disculpen la demora amigas, pero tenía que afinar algunos detalles y Starswirl me entrego algunos libros del pueblo de Aria.

-Descuida Adagio, ya vamos a partir, pero deja que te haga una pregunta ¿estas lista para esto, estas segura? –Pregunto Paper muy seria, entonces suspira Adagio y contesta. -La verdad… no sé si este lista por la magia de este mundo, pero si estoy segura que tengo que hacerlo.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los soldados Adagio. –Menciono Paper poniéndole un casco sobre sus hombros. –Esas son las dudas que no solo tenemos los soldados, todos los elementos y las princesas la tienen, pero al igual que tu están decididos a hacer lo correcto, sigue teniendo esa seguridad en tus ideales.

-Así lo hare amiga mía. –Indico Adagio sintiéndose segura de que podía ayudar en esta situación.

En el torneo la tercer lucha preliminar ya había terminado, a diferencia de las primeras dos peleas esta fue muy pareja, fue por estilo de relevos quedando eliminados todos los miembro de los contrincantes, todo se definió en la última lucha, a diferencia del segundo combate en el cual dos peleadores no tuvieron que salir al ring ya que obtuvieron las cuatro victorias seguidas. –Muy bien damas, es nuestro turno.

-Que tengan suerte Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight y Ember. –Dijo Lighting. -Recuerden que queremos enfrentarlos, no vayan a caer en esta ronda.

-Descuida Lighting, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. -Prometió Fluttershy bajando con sus compañeros al ring. -¿Qué tipo de pelea vas a escoger Spike?

-Creo que va a ser uno a uno Flutters, para no perder tanto el tiempo, yo seré el que pelee. –Indico Spike, haciendo que Fluttershy pusiera una mueca de fastidio. –Está bien amigo, respetare tu decisión.

-Fluttershy querida, de verdad cambiaste. –Comento Rarity. –Si esto hubiera pasado hace 10 años, tu hubieras luchado ciertamente, pero tú reacción habría sido todo lo contrario, estarías temblando de miedo y muy preocupada.

-Es que la parte violenta de mi personalidad que negaba al fin la reconocí Rarity, pero a diferencia de cuando Discord me confundió y cuando tome el curso de Iron Will entendí y acepte que esa era parte de mi personalidad y que no debía rechazarla, me di cuenta que en serio me gusta enfrentar a rivales dignos, para poder mejorar yo y que pueda enseñar como lo hago ahora con Lighting, Stars y después con mi arquera.

(En serio me das mucha envidia Fluttershy, de veras eres digna de ser una reina Alicornio) pensó Rarity viendo a la gran pony que ahora era su amiga con la cual compartía ratos en el spa. (Por eso no puedo quedarme atrás, debo crecer como lo has ello tú para verte al lado, no detrás de ti), el equipo de Spike llego al ring, este se puso al centro y espero al capitán del equipo rival. –Pero mira nada más, si es el dragón-pony ¿volviste a volver a traer a tus niñeras para poder escapar de mí de nuevo?

-Hola Garble. –Dijo con mucha indiferencia Spike, se tenía que enfrentar con el primer dragón con el que convivio de una mala manera, pero puso de inmediato una mueca de burla. -¿Por cierto como estuvo tu tiempo libre en la prisión, continuaste abrazando a los dragones que veías? Prácticamente esa era tu casa.

-¡CÁLLATE PINCHE HIJO DE TU PERRA Y PENDEJA MADRE! –Grito Garble completamente furioso e histérico mientras Spike se veía su garra con indiferencia. -¡DESDE QUE TE TENGO LA DESGRACIA DE CONOCERTE MI VIDA HA SIDO UN COMPLETO TÁRTARO, NO SABES LA ALEGRÍA QUE ME DIO SABER QUE SUPUESTAMENTE MORISTE, PERO NO, TENIAS QUE VOLVER MALDITO ENANO!

-¿Enano? Creo que ya mido más que tu Garble, y no puedes echarme la culpa de lo que te ha pasado, tú eres el arquitecto de tu vida, tu decidiste atacar a esos fénix, tu decidiste fastidiarnos a Ember y a mí en lugar de competir justamente, querías volverte señor dragón para iniciar una guerra, atacaste un pueblo de ponys y por eso Solar te encerró la primera vez, te uniste al hijo de puta de Wyvern cuando te saco de la prisión para vengarte de Ember, te volvieron a guardar, por la amnistía del señor dragón a los que se unieron a la revuelta pudiste volver a salir junto con tus compinches, y en lugar de agradecer esta nueva oportunidad decidiste volver a intentar tomar el control, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Parece que piensas un poco Spike, así es, yo seré el verdadero señor dragón a diferencia del retardado sentimental de Solar! –Dijo Garble malvadamente. -¡Y mi primera orden será hacerle una eutanasia a Ember, un dragón ciego solo debe morir ya que es inútil, después atacare a los pony para borrarlos de la faz del planeta, empezando con tu maldita mula y su monstruosa bastarda!

Cuando Garble insulto y amenazo a Firebreather a Spike se le noto una gran ira en sus ojos, mostro amenazadoramente los dientes, por su entrenamiento no se lanzó sobre Garble para despedazarlo, pero no solo fue el quien estaba así, Ember iba a atravesarle su bastón en el cuello pero Starlight la detuvo, Fluttershy se contuvo de decapitarlo, el mismo Solar quería sacarle las entrañas, Sweetie Bell que cargaba a su sobrina quería arrancarle la lengua, los ojos y destrozarle los tímpanos, la misma Fire le siseaba muy amenazadoramente provocando en los compañeros de Garble una gran incomodidad, (Por dragones como este tenemos mala fama, el idiota debería agradecer que no se topara conmigo, ya que le rompería todos sus malditos huesos, un guerrero no amenaza a niños) Pensó Deathsaurus tronándose los nudillos, mientras Sonata y Tyrek disfrutaban la maldad de Garble, pero sintieron ambos un aura que los espanto horrible, y esta emanaba de Rarity, la cual no se le veían sus ojos por su melena y teniendo su cara neutra, entonces el réferi se pone entre los capitanes. -¿Señores con que reglas quieren pelear?

-Uno a uno. –Menciono encolerizado Spike, quería hacer callar a Garble de una buena vez, pero este al ver a Spike sugirió otra cosa para provocarlo más. –Pues yo deseo supervivencia, y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Cada capitán quiere una lucha diferente ¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo? –Les cuestiono el réferi, pero los dos dragones se quedaron callados, ninguno quería hablar con el otro. –Muy bien, entonces lanzare una moneda para definir…

-Señor réferi, ¿puedo hablar con Spike un momento por favor? –Pregunto Rarity subiendo a la plataforma, haciendo que Spike la viera muy embrollado. –Quiero ver si puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Claro madame, tienen cinco minutos. –Lo permitió el réferi, entonces Spike se acerca a Rarity y empiezan a discutir en voz baja. -¿Rares que haces?

-Deja que la lucha sea como quiere este tipo Spike. –Comento muy solemnemente Rarity. –Vi como estos desgraciados tienen las mismas ideas que Garble.

-¿Estas segura mi cielo? Quisiera terminar pronto y ya no ver a estos infelices.

-No Spike, si es uno a uno y tú le ganas incluso a Garble los demás dirán que tuviste suerte de enfrentar a un solo dragón, hay que ganarles a todos completamente.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Spike volteando a ver a los dragones y sus gestos, eran de los tipos que solo aprenden a la mala. –Entonces le cumpliremos su deseo a Garble, descuida yo me encargare…

-No Spikey Wikey, la que se va encargar de estos ojetes voy a ser yo. –Indico Rarity abriendo sus ojos y mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente. –Nadie amenaza a mi princesa sin recibir su merecido.

-Pero Rares no sé si tú puedas…

-Spike ahora no voy a cambiar de opinión, ya me canse que Garble me vea como alguien muy inferior a él, déjame hacerle lo que quiero desde que lo conocí la primera vez, este desgraciado hizo que llegara a mi limite, le enseñare que no debe meterse con mi familia.

-Está bien mi joya. –Dijo suspirando Spike después de un rato de estar callado. –Aún sigo creyendo que yo debería enfrentarlo pero entiendo cómo te sientes ahora, pero promete que no intentaras una locura.

-Descuida querido, solo cruzare algunas palabras con este imbécil. –Menciono Rarity viendo retadoramente a Garble, entonces Spike vuelve con el réferi. –Aceptamos la lucha que propone Garble señor.

-¿Están seguros lord Spike? A su equipo todavía le falta un miembro.

-Estamos completamente seguros. –Afirmo Spike, entonces Garble se empezó a reír descontroladamente. -¡Tontos, un trio de ponys y un par de dragones falsos no podrán contra nosotros, que somos de sangre superior!

-Perfecto, ya estado los capitanes de acuerdo es hora de empezar el ultimo combate preliminar, que pasen los primeros luchadores al ring. –Dijo el réferi, entonces Spike y Garble bajaron de plataforma mientras que Rarity fue al centro, en las gradas Sweetie vio la aptitud de su hermana. -Rarity… está completamente furiosa, igual de furiosa que cuando Fluttershy nos engañó con su supuesta traición.

-No es para menos Sweetie, ese desgraciado de Garble Amenazo a Firebreather. –Dijo Lighting notando el aura de la unicornio. –Tiene la misma estela sobre ella que tienen mi madre, Fluttershy, Twilight e incluso tu cuando se enfurecen en serio, se vuelven ponys completamente distintas.

-Garble estúpido, si de por si mi hermana le traía ganas desde la primera vez, ahora con lo que dijo ella ya no se puede contener, cualquier cosa que pase a él y sus compañeros será solo su responsabilidad. –Comento Sweetie muy molesta, en ese momento sube al ring con Rarity y un dragón gordo y robusto de unos 5 metros, quien gruño violentamente a Rarity, pero esta no se movió de su posición original, ni siquiera comento algo del mal aliento del dragón. -¡Muy bien, que empiece el combate!

-¡Te voy a aplastar perra! –Grito el dragón arrojándose con todo su peso sobre Rarity, quien no se movió para nada, Garble y el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a reírse burlonamente, pero a punto de que su compañero aplastara a Rarity, esta se volteo y le dio una poderosa patada con pata trasera izquierda a la quijada del dragón, haciendo que sacara la lengua y que sus ojos salieran de su órbita, haciéndolo girar en el aire y cayendo del lado de la plataforma donde estaba colocado su equipo, haciéndolo callar de inmediato, no se movía nada, tenía completamente abierta la boca con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos completamente en blanco, el réferi todo espantado se le acercó para ver su situación. –¡El participante está vivo pero completamente inconsciente, ya no puede seguir, la ganadora de esta ronda es Rarity!

-¡Uhm! –Gimió la unicornio y volteo su cabeza de una manera muy altanera cerrando los ojos. -¡Espero que con esto me tomen en serio, no quiero pelear contra tipos tan débiles, no vale la pena ni siquiera usar mi magia con tipos como este caballero!

-No… imposible… noqueo a Agamenón de una patada. –Comento sudando muy frío Garble mientras que a su compañero lo retiraban los paramédicos. –Esa Rarity es una unicornio… no una terrestre… -Entonces Garble toma al dragón blanco que está a su lado derecho muy enojado. -¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ASH, NO TE CONFÍES COMO EL IDIOTA DE AGAMENÓN, MANTÉN TU DISTANCIA Y COCINA A ESTA MULA A FUEGO LENTO, PARA QUE SPIKE O EMBER SALGAN, QUIERO ELIMINARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!

-C-c-como digas jefe. –Dijo temblando Ash subiendo a la plataforma, de inmediato dio el réferi la instrucción de que empezaran a pelear, entonces el dragón de inmediato le escupió fuego a Rarity, de nuevo esta no se movió, recibió las flamas directamente. -¡Tonta, será mejor que gires hacia afuera, yo no quiero que me descalifiquen porque seas una idiota que quiso que la quemaran!

-Girar no es necesario tonto. –Menciono Rarity entre las llamas sorprendiendo a Ash, la unicornio salió del fuego cubriéndose con un escudo muy pegado al cuerpo. –El aliento de mi hija es mucho más caliente que esto, ¿no te avergüenza esto ya siendo un adulto?

-Imposible… no me di cuenta cuando te cubriste… -Se quejó Ash asombrado, entonces le da un ataque de nervios y se arroja contra Rarity. -¡No volverá a pasar esto, te voy… ARGH! –Rarity se tele transporta mientras se gimoteaba Ash, le pateo la cola, y con sus cascos delanteros le pego 6 golpes a todas sus extremidades que faltaban, Ash ya no podía moverse libremente, intento volar pero la unicornio lo tomo de la cola mordiéndolo y lo empezó a girar. -¡YA BASTA, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!

-Como desees. –Indico Rarity aun mordiendo el apéndice, lo soltó y el dragón se fue a estrellar contra el muro que separa las gradas del césped de alrededor del ring, este golpazo lo noquea inmediatamente. –El participante esta fuera… ¡Fuera, el participante Ash ha salido del ring, la participante Rarity gana la lucha!

-Esto… no puede estar pasando… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –Chillo furioso Garble. -¡Esta bruja es un pony… un pony por todos los círculos del tártaro… una perra que no pudo enfrentarme dos veces huyendo en ambas ocasiones pero ahora no sé cómo le ha ganado a dos de mis inútiles, ellos deberían ser más fuerte que ellas!

-Es que a diferencia de esas ocasiones querido Garble, yo quería evitar una confrontación… ahora deseo y necesito darte una lección infeliz. –Dijo con mucha furia Rarity. –Bien pude haberte masacrado esas dos veces, me arrepiento de no hacerlo, te voy a enseñar que no voy a dejar que te metas con mi hija, y si tengo que quitar a 100 dragones para pelear contigo sin duda lo hare.

-Tu… tu… desgraciada… -Garble se quejaba sin poder pensar nada bien, agarro al dragón negro y pardo de su equipo. -¡Grendel Tu ve y hazla pedazos, no podemos seguir perdiendo, solo una maldita mula unicornio nos está humillando!

-¡GRAAAAWWWWLLLL! –Gruño el dragón de 10 metros volando directamente hacia la unicornio sin espera a que el réferi diera inicio a la contienda, el dragón le lanzo un gran puñetazo provocando una gran explosión y una nube de polvo, varios espectadores, equipos y el mismo Garble pensaron que le había partido todos los huesos, pero los equipos de Spike, Sweetie, Solar y Deathsaurus veían esto muy aburridos, entonces el heraldo empezó una cuenta regresiva. -5, 4, 3, 2, 1… -En ese momento empezó a moverse el dragón del agujero que provoco, empezó a salir Rarity con un escudo de diamantes saliendo de su cuerno, entonces empezó a hablar con eco como la princesa Luna. –Eres un bruto, necesitas meditar por tu comportamiento, duerme, duerme y ve tus errores y arrepiéntete…

-¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO MULA, SOLO DICES IDIOTECES! –Grito Grendel completamente exaltado, pero de repente se empezó muy cansando y somnoliento. -… Pero… que me pasa… ¿Qué me estás haciendo pony?

-Solo te estoy aplicando un hechizo básico de sueño que me enseño mi maestro Starswirl, para no tener que herirte. –Respondió aun con su eco mágico la unicornio. –Ayuda mucho el hecho que tu mente sea muy simple, no me servirá esto contra rivales _plus puissant_ como mi hermana, Solar o los sicarios de Doll, si puedes mejorar con gusto volveré a enfrentarte Grendel, pero hoy será mejor que descanses.

-No… digas… estupideces… -En ese momento Grendel cae pesadamente, ya en el suelo se acurruca y se duerme llevándose la garra índice a su boca y empezando a chupársela. –Ternurita, así se duerme mi hija, no despertara en un par de horas.

-¡EXIJO QUE LA DESCALIFIQUEN, USO MAGIA NEGRA PARA INCAPACITAR AL ESTÚPIDO DE GRENDEL! –Grito desesperado y rabioso Garble. -¡Exijo que las derrotas anteriores de mi equipo sean nulas por esto!

-Lo lamento Garble, pero la concursante Rarity no incurrido en ningún desacato a las reglas. –Empezó a explicar el réferi. –La magia es una habilidad que nace naturalmente de ella, no la saca de un amuleto u otra artefacto externo, incluso podría usar un arma si es parte de su idiosincrasia y que solo la utilice como extensión de sus extremidades y no para obtener poder de él.

-¡¿Entonces no habrá ningún problema si utilizo contra esa unicornio mi alabarda no es así?! –Pregunto la dragona rosa con escamas violetas del equipo de Garble subiendo al ring- -En lo absoluto participante Claw Pearl, usar esa arma es parte de su manera de ser.

-¡Perfecto! –Siseo Pearl mostrando su lengua viperina, se puso enfrente de Rarity y le dio un saludo "ossu", igual la unicornio lo hace, entonces el réferi da la indicación de empezar la pelea. -¡Se te acabo la suerte de haber peleado contra tontos pandilleros pony, yo soy una profesional!

-¡Pues demuéstralo Pearl, veremos si de verdad tuve suerte! –Dijo Rarity poniéndose dos escudos de gemas en sus cascos delanteros, entonces las féminas se arrojaron entre ellas y empezaron a intercambiar ataques, la dragona intentaba controlar a distancia la lucha con su lanza, Rarity se cubría con sus escudos, parecía que Pearl tenía control de la situación, estaba haciendo que Rarity retrocediera. -¡Si Pearl, demuestra el poder de los dragones, SÁCALA DEL RING Y CÓRTALA!

-Cierra el hocico Garble. –Menciono entre dientes y en voz baja Pearl notándose algo insegura, después de esto pudo quitarle la guardia a Rarity, pudo golpearla con el lado del bastón tres veces, le dispara fuego que la unicornio apenas pudo cubrirse de ello , aprovechando esto para darle tres zarpazos seguidos al Rostro cortándola un poco, Starlight se preocupó al ver eso. -¡Rares, ya es suficiente, deja la lucha, yo me encargare ahora!

-Tranquila Starlight, como tú y Fluttershy Rarity también creció mucho estos años. -Comento Spike completamente tranquilo. –Además de practicar con el hechicero número uno, practico también con el espadachín legendario y con la lamia de las leyendas, mi dama puede con esto y mucho más. –En ese preciso instante Pearl le intenta pegar con todas sus fuerzas con su alabarda a Rarity, pero esta instintivamente hace un escudo de diamantes muy fuerte para cubrirse, mientras la dragona asimilaba lo que pasaba la unicornio se limpió con su casco la cortada. –Impresionante, pudiste cortarme un poco, son muy pocos lo que han logrado esto después de mucho tiempo, Equidna, Sword, Demonsting y Fluttershy lo han logrado en diferentes circunstancias, te felicito, se ve que practicas mucho, pero lo siento, voy a tener que ponerme seria, no me odies por esto.

-¡¿Qué, de que rayos…?! –Estaba Pearl analizando la respuesta de Rarity cuando esta empezó a contra atacar, pero no de la misma manera, incluso fue muy diferente a las primeras tres peleas, sus escudos eran más grandes y su cuerno emanaba más magia, ahora la dragona era quien retrocedía cubriéndose de los ataques. -¡No entiendo, no pareces la misma pony de antes!

-¡Es que note que si seguía jugando como antes me iba a tardar mucho en ganarte, de verdad lo lamento pero necesito avanzar rápidamente, discúlpame por lo que te voy a hacer linda! –Entonces Rarity se tele transporta y de inmediato aparece a espaldas de Pearl, esta intenta reaccionar dando un golpe con su alabarda, pero Rarity usas sus escudos y corta la lanza en dos, después con su cuerno mágicamente eleva a Pearl al aire, Rarity se tele transporta y de inmediato la empieza a golpear y a lanzar magia con su cuerno, la dragona intento contraatacar pero cuando parecía que le pegaba a Rarity esta se tele transporta casi instantemente para volver a atacar desde otro ángulo, ya después de que Rarity se aparece y desaparece unas seis veces manda a Pearl con un gran golpe de vuelta al piso, al mismo cráter que provoco Grendel, Rarity reaparece . –Querida por favor ya no salgas de ahí, ya no quiero lastimarte más, mi ira es contra Garble, no contra ti. –Entonces sale de entre los escombros Pearl viéndose molesta y chirriando los dientes, volteo a ver a Rarity, vio que de los golpes que le dio solo se notaba el pequeño corte, al ponerse más seria la unicornio su cuerpo se adaptó a su nivel, parecía que los golpes solo fueron una especie de actuación, entonces el enojo de la dragona se convierte en frustración y preocupación, se dio cuenta que la unicornio no estaba mostrando su nivel real en esta pelea, ni atacándola para intentar eliminarla podría con ella, en cambio Pearl si estaría en mucho riesgo, ella estaba ya muy cansada y Rarity está casi como si no hubiera hecho algún esfuerzo, en ese instante se sienta, empieza a llorar muy agitada. –Me rindo… no puedo contigo unicornio… si sigo peleando seguro me harás mucho daño…

-Calma chica. –Menciono Rarity sonriendo sinceramente a Pearl dándole el casco para ayudarla a salir. –Eres una buena guerrera, pero todavía te falta experiencia, las derrotas enseñan más que las victorias, yo lo sé ya que así aprendí yo, tu continua practicando como seguramente lo haces y seguramente en poco tiempo podrás retarme de nuevo y ambas lucharemos como se debe hacer amistosamente.

-¡Te aseguro que la próxima vez no será tan fácil vencerme lady Rarity! –Indico Pearl aceptando la ayuda de la pony, entonces se escucharon las ovaciones de los espectadores, incluyendo los de Solar y el resto de los elementos, pero Garble estaba completamente furioso. -¡PEARL SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA DRAGONA PATÉTICA, TAN PATÉTICA COMO SOLAR, EMBER Y EL RESTO DE IDIOTAS, POR BASURA COMO USTEDES LOS DRAGONES DEJAMOS DE SER TEMIDOS PARA SER LA BURLA DE LOS PARÁSITOS! –Entonces Garble empuja al penúltimo miembro de su equipo a la plataforma, un dragón verde con ojos rojos un poco más bajo que él. -¡Smasher será mejor que por lo menos le rompas algunos huesos a esta súcubo, o yo seré quien te los rompa a ti!

-P-p-pero… -Smasher se veía completamente espantado, estaba temblando mucho, de por si tenía dudas antes después de ver la fuerza de Rarity estas aumentaron. –Y-y-yo… no por favor.

-¡CIERRA TU PINCHE HOCICO MARICA! ¡¿QUÉ NO ERES MACHO?! ¡POR ESO ERES LA DESGRACIA DE NUESTRA FAMILIA MISERABLE AMANERADO, MIS PADRES DEBIERON TIRAR TU HUEVO Y HACER UN OMELET CON EL!

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A SMASHER GARBLE! –Grito Pearl afilando sus garras a punto por ir por su supuesto líder de equipo. -¡EL ES TU HERMANO, PERO LO TRATAS PEOR QUE A LA BASURA!

-¡PORQUE ES MENOS VALIOSO QUE ESO, ES UN ESTÚPIDO QUE NO MERECE LLAMARSE A SI MISMO DRAGÓN MACHO, NI SIQUIERA PUEDE LLAMARSE DRAGÓN HEMBRA EL MARICÓN ESTE, ES COMO UN PATÉTICO PONY! –Entonces Garble tira a Smasher de una manera humillante en la plataforma. -¡Por lo menos intenta cansar a esta pony inútil!

-S-s-s-si hermano. –Menciono el pobre dragón, como pudo se puso en guardia siguiendo temblando, Pearl iba a tomarlo y a llevárselo de ahí, pero el réferi lo evito haciendo que ella bajara por el otro extremo, muchos dragones se empezaron a burlar de él, Smasher se puso peor al escucharlos. –N-n-no… ¿p-p-porque a mí? Q-q-quisiera morirme…

-¿Tu no quieres estar aquí verdad joven? –Pregunto amablemente Rarity viendo el estado de Smasher, este empezó a retroceder, pensó por su experiencia que la pony lo humillaría a más no poder, la unicornio lo noto causándole tristeza. –Veo que tu familia te ha tratado mal por tu forma de ser, me doy cuenta que eres amable y noble, no te ofendas pero tu familia es muy retrograda, seguro te obligaron a andar con Garble, pero desgraciadamente ya comenzó la pelea y yo necesito continuar, pero no deseo hacerte nada, tú no deberías estar aquí, solo di esas dos palabras y terminaremos con esto sin tener que hacer lo que no queremos.

-P-p-p-pero señora… s-s-si hago eso mis padres y mi hermano nunca me aceptaran…

-Querido, lamento romperte tus esperanzas… pero ellos nunca te van a respetar. –Menciono Rarity empezando a llorar un poco ella. –Vi cómo te trata tu "supuesto" hermano, estoy segura que tus padres te tratan igual o peor, y sé que tú no quieres cambiar… y eso está bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si tu familia te quisiera tan solo un poco te aceptarían, pero no es así, es todo lo opuesto.

-E-e-entonces ya me quede solo de por vida. –Dijo Smasher cayéndose abatido, Rarity se le acerca y lo toma del rostro. –No digas eso, estoy segura que varios dragones te quieren, sobre todo la linda damita de aquel lado. –Entonces Rarity lo hace mirar a Pearl, esta se veía muy preocupada por él. -¿Viste cómo te defendió de la basura de Garble verdad?

-¿E-e-es cierto Pearl, de verdad te no te avergüenzo? –Pregunto Smasher, la dragona empieza a sonreírle. –Claro que no me avergüenzas Smasher, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo… perdón por no decírtelo… por favor no cambies, no dejes que tu familia te vuelva malvado como ellos.

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA ESTÚPIDA PEARL! –Se quejó Garble a toda voz. -¡¿CÓMO PUEDE INTERESARTE UN PUTO AMANERADO QUE SOLO ESCUCHA SIN ATACAR, A DIFERENCIA MIA QUE SOY UN EJEMPLO DE VIRILIDAD?!

-¡Por esa razón animal, ya me harte que con los dragones que salgo sean como tú, por su supuesta virilidad me tratan mal y me golpean, mientras que Smasher es atento y dulce conmigo, ya me harte de los malos tratos machistas que recibo, ahora quien me trate mal a mi o alguno de mis seres queridos se le va a armar la feria! -Entonces vuelve a ver amorosamente a Smasher. –Rarity tiene razón amigo, no hagas algo que tú no quieres para ganarte el respeto de seres que no lo merecen, mejor vámonos, ven conmigo, no tienes que volver a un lugar donde no te quieren.

-Pearl… -Hubo un momento de silencio, varios dragones no daban crédito a lo que veían y oían, después de un rato Smasher pudo decir las palabras que tenía que decir. –Me rindo.

-Sabia decisión Smasher. –Dijo Rarity muy satisfecha y alegre por la decisión del joven, Pearl se le acerca y ambos jóvenes dragones se toman de la garra en silencio mientras se veían muy alegres, y de igual forma ambos se van volando silenciosamente abandonando el torneo. –De corazón les deseo una buena fortuna y felicidad muchachitos.

-Tu… tu maldita mula vieja y asquerosa… -Subió al ring Garble de una manera amenazadora caminando como un depredador a cuatro patas. –Desde que ese maldito de Spike llego a mi vida solo nos ocasionan problemas, hicieron que varios dragones se volvieran débiles… y aun lo siguen haciendo… no voy a descansar hasta que no te acabe a ti y a tu maldita familia bruja.

-¿Conque de nuevo con esa amenaza hacia mis seres queridos? –Menciono Rarity viendo muy despectivamente a Garble. –De verdad eres uno de los seres más idiotas que conozco Garble, has visto lo que los buenos sentimientos pueden lograr hacer a uno, pero tú pinche retrasado no te das cuenta a pesar de tenerlo en la cara, para colmo tratas o tratabas mal a tu propia sangre solo porque él tiene gustos y una manera de ser diferente a la tuya, seres como tú son los que me dan más asco cabrón intolerante misógino, pero aun con todo lo que siento por ti sigo siendo una dama, te sugiero que te rindas y que te largues, ya no quiero ver tu horrible rostro nunca más.

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO PINCHE JAMELGO DEL TÁRTARO! –Garble ataco rabiosamente a Rarity sin esperar la señal de inicio en la pelea golpeándola directamente al rostro, pensó que seguramente la derribaría y que la deformaría de por vida, pero vio con temor que solo le movió el rostro muy poco. –No…imposible… debiste protegerte con un hechizo…

-¿Se supone que tú eres el líder del equipo verdad? Fue una muy mala decisión. –Dijo Rarity sonriendo sarcásticamente. –Estoy muy segura ahora… Pearl y Smasher son mucho más fuertes y rápidos que tu Garble, pobre pendejo, ahora me voy a divertir mucho contigo, como quisiste divertirte con esos polluelos de fénix, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-¡YA BASTA SUCIA PONY, PORQUE NO PERMANECISTE MUERTA! –Siseo Garble empezando a lanzar una lluvia de golpes a Rarity, esta se mantenía con su pose indiferente mientras brillaba levemente su cuerno, apareciendo pequeñas joyas que evitaban el impacto. -¡Maldita, como no te elimine la primera vez con tu sucio pseudo dragón la primera vez, solo porque puedes cubrirte con un escudo no te hecho pedazos!

-Estúpido. –Dijo muy enojada Rarity. –Me sigues considerando débil a pesar de haberle ganado a tres dragones que son mucho más fuertes y honorables que tú, he enfrentado a las pesadillas más oscuras, al señor de la discordia, a hordas de changeling, a mi oscuridad interior, a un maldito centauro demoniaco, a un poderoso Aracne con un exoesqueleto indestructible, a una reina pegaso amazona y su extraordinario esposo, a un monstruoso y gigantesco ziz, a un anabelchucky copia e incluso con su original, si tú te hubieras enfrentado a cualquiera de los que mencione tu estarías bien muerto basura, es más, si los ponys nos fuéramos tan pacíficos… Te habría matado desde la primera vez, nadie amenaza a mi Spikey Wikey.

-¡SÚCUBO, YA ME TIENES HASTA LA MADRE, ME VALE YA ESTE TONTO TORNEO, TE VOY A MATAR! –Exclamo Garble completamente enloquecido lanzándose rápidamente sobre Rarity a quién le brillan los ojos, entonces el dragón la atraviesa el cuello con su garra. -¡Muere mula! –De inmediato la acuchilla directo al corazón y le escupe una bola de fuego mientras que el ambiente se volvía más oscuro, el cuerpo de la pony se enciende completamente, entonces Spike grita horrorizado -¡MALDITO GARBLE, ASESINASTE A MI ESPOSA!

-¡Descuida "Spikey Wikey" tú la seguirás pronto! –Siseo maniáticamente Garble acercándose a Spike para matarlo también, pero una voz de detrás de él lo detuvo haciendo que su corazón palpitara más rápido. –No Spike… te dije que yo me encargaría de Garble.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Pregunto Garble dándose rápidamente media vuelta, lo que vio le causo el más grande horror que jamás haya sentido, apareciendo de una neblina muy oscura salió una Rarity horriblemente quemada, estaba parada enfrente de él, con los cortes profundos que le dio riéndose perversamente, incluso se le notaban varios huesos con la carne viva. –Veo que eres un asesino, te lo agradezco, despertaste al demonio dentro de mi… voy a hacerte sufrir para siempre, ni suplicándome podrás descansar, te atormentare toda la eternidad… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡POR LO CREADORES, DE VERDAD ERES UN DEMONIO! –Chillo Garble mientras se caía de la impresión, arrastrándose empezó a retroceder completamente aterrado, la yegua empieza a acercársele lentamente riendo de una manera muy siniestra entonces el dragón le empieza a tirar zarpazos completamente fuera de sí. -¡ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE DE MÍ FENÓMENO!

-No Garble, te vas a ir conmigo al pozo más profundo del tártaro. -Indico siniestramente la ahora demonio Rarity, por más que la cortaba Garble su cuerpo se volvía a unir de una manera horrible, entonces el dragón desesperado le vuelve a escupir fuego a una mayor temperatura, creyó que se hizo cenizas. -¡Te lo merecías bruja…. NOOOO! -De entre las llamas salió aún más horrible que antes la unicornio, un ojo se le salió de la órbita y exploto, se le veía parte de los huesos de la quijada. –Sí, me gusta, hazme más, para que yo te lo haga multiplicado 10 veces.

-¡NO, ALÉJATE, AUXILIO, AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –Entonces Garble vuela a toda velocidad que le dan sus alas, pero después de pocos segundo se le aparece Rarity levitando. -Te matare… te matare…

-¡NO, POR FAVOR NO, HARE LO QUE SEA! –Chillo Garble bajando lentamente al suelo, ya en él puso una pose de súplica muy patética. -¡ME RINDO, PERO NO ME HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR!

-¿Qué dices? No entendí por tus chillidos. –Pregunto Rarity mientras prepara su cuerno para destazar al dragón. –Repítemelo en voz alta Garble, como si quisieras que toda Equestria te escuchara.

-¡DIJE QUE ME RINDO, POR FAVOR DÉJAME VIVIR! –Chillo Garble a toda voz llorando como actriz de melodrama barato y escurriéndose la nariz. -¡Juro que ya no molestare a los demás, hare lo que tú digas!

-Bueno, creo que esta _mise en scène_ logro su cometido. –Indico Rarity recobrando su tono normal de voz, de inmediato brilla su cuerno desapareciendo la neblina tétrica, se va transformando de patas a cabeza a su estado natural lentamente enfrente de Garble. –Es una pena que terminara tan pronto, recordé alegremente la obra de noche de Nightmare de mi prepa.

-¡¿QUÉ, COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, PORQUE?! -Se empezó a preguntar el dragón, empezó a revisar en todas las direcciones, noto que todos los demás espectadores y los otros equipos lo veían muy extrañados. -¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME PASO?!

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rarity? –Se preguntó Cool Jazz tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido. –Cuando se fue Garble sobre ella esquivo muy fácilmente ese golpe, entonces ese dragón empezó a atacar y a escapar de la nada, después huyo volando y Rarity se le apareció enfrente entonces volvió a bajar mientras se rendía de una forma muy dramática.

-Creo que puedo explicarlo mi pony especial. –Comento Skydancer. –Ella le aplico a Garble la ilusión que yo le hice a Sweetie, pero ella al ser una especialista en la magia del subconsciente la hizo más real de lo que yo puedo, hizo esa técnica suya, muy impresionante, ya que la hizo solo mirándolo, no que normalmente uno necesita su cuerno para intentar el hechizo.

-¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTA DESGRACIADA ME HIZO ALUCINAR SOLO MIRÁNDOME?! -Menciono completamente humillado Garble volteando a ver a Rarity, está ya se estaba peinando y perfumando. -¡Hija de tu perra…!

-¡El participante Garble se ha rendido, la participante Rarity gana la pelea y el equipo "Diamante Estelar" pasa a las rondas de octavos de final! -Grito el réferi levantando el casco de la unicornio, entonces Garble se dio cuenta de pendejada qué hizo. -¡BASTARDA HIJA DE PUTA, ME LAVASTE EL CEREBRO PARA QUE ME RINDIERA!

-Deberías agradecerme eso Garble. –Menciono muy segura Rarity. –Era esto o masacrarte como ya lo estaba haciendo, de verdad deseaba romperte completamente, pero eso me haría tan mala como tú, y no puedo ser un mal ejemplo para mi pequeña princesa, así que agradece que puedes irte en pie, y como te dije antes no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi familia, y si no, no me podre contener nuevamente. –Entonces la unicornio le da la espalda y empieza a irse lentamente, Garble ya completamente rabioso sin poder razonar se le vuelve a arrojar a Rarity tontamente, la unicornio muy molesta se empezó a voltear, igual Spike empezó a volar para golpearlo con toda su fuerza, pero a punto de atacar la pareja de esposos Firebreather se tele transporta de los cascos de Sweetie a exactamente al frente de Garble, antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar la potranca-dragona le escupe una gran bola de fuego azul, al instante chamusca completamente a Garble, este se detiene rodando muy herido. –No puede ser… esta… cosa me hirió de una manera terrible…

-Tuviste mucha suerte Garble. –Señalo Solar bajando a la plataforma. –Cualquier miembro de esta familia te habría eliminado en un instante, pero todos tuvieron compasión de ti tonto, así que te sugiero que tomes la sugerencia que te dio lady Rarity, vete y nunca más te cruces con ellos y si yo vuelvo a saber una de tus gracias no descansare hasta que pagues, sea o no el señor dragón.

-Igual yo Garble. –También le advirtió Ember. –Aprovecha esta última oportunidad y lárgate, tuviste suerte que a pesar de que no les agradas a la familia de Spike estos no te hicieron lo que de verdad mereces, pero si me entero que vuelves a las andadas junto con tu banda de idiotas yo no seré tan condescendiente, ¿entendiste claro tonto?

-S-s-sí, todo quedo muy claro… -Respondió temblando Garble mientras retrocedía muy lentamente si fijarse en donde ponía sus patas, se cayó de la plataforma y rodo muy graciosamente por el suelo, provocando las risas del respetable, este por los dragones y ponys que lo enfrentaron no podía reclamar, de inmediato tomo vuelo y se fue rápidamente de ahí, ya que se perdió de vista Garble, Rarity levita a su hija con ella viéndola enojada- -Firebreather esto fue muy peligroso, Garble a pesar de ser una basura pudo lastimarte mucho, por favor ya vuelvas a intentar esto. –Entonces la pequeña empieza a aplaudir riéndose. –Aunque seguro concuerdo contigo… ver a Garble así fue muy agradable.

-Esta niña es muy osada, y no sé de donde lo saco, nosotros pensamos más las cosas antes de hacerlas mi Rares. –Indico Spike mientras tomaba a su hija, entonces la familia bajo de la plataforma. –Sé que a veces hacia tonterías sin pensarlas pero esto…

-A mí no me sorprende amigos. –Concluyo Ember. –La verdad si se parecen, ya que ven a alguien de sus amigos y familia en riesgo van y la ayudan, esto guio el instinto de dragón y pony de Fire, recuerden que las crías apegadas harán esto siempre .

-Qué remedio, entonces tendremos que estar muy pendientes de ti mi princesa, como lo estuvimos de tus primas a tu edad. –Menciono Rarity mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con la suya, entonces le puso un escudo a Fire. –Ahora va a empezar lo verdaderamente delicado Spike.

-Lo sé mi vida. –Dijo seriamente Spike, ambos vieron que Deathsaurus y su rival subían a la plataforma, ya iba a empezar el torneo real.


	11. Primera parte de los Octavos de Final

**Capitulo XI.**

 **Primera parte de los Octavos de Final.**

El Equipo "Armagedón" estaba conformado por seis dragones adultos completamente desarrollados, eran muy similares al que enfrentaron las mane 6 poco después de que Twilight llegara a Ponyville de diferentes colores, cualquier otro equipo tendría muchas dudas de enfrentar a tales gigantes, el problema era que sus rivales eran prácticamente demonios, ya que era el equipo de Deathsaurus, este y el capitán rival llegaron con el réferi. –Muy bien competidores, ¿Cómo va a ser esta lucha?

-Quisiera que todo mi equipo muestre un poco de sus habilidades, así que escogemos la pelea de relevos. –Propuso Deathsaurus, su rival se quedó pensando un momento. –(No sabemos qué tan fuertes sean estos tipos, lo mejor es atacar rápidamente y sacarlos de la plataforma, así que no importa como luchemos, además tenemos la ventaja del tamaño) Por nuestra parte no importa como luchemos, por lo que aceptaremos lo que ofrece este dragón.

-Muy bien, entonces la lucha será de revelos, tienen que tocar su extremidad superior derecha con su compañero para intercambiar lugares, no pueden luchar más dos miembros de equipo a la vez, la pelea termina cuando un equipo ya no tenga concursantes, por favor pasen los primeros concursantes. –Entonces pasaron Cólera y por el otro lado un dragón rojo, entonces Scootalo comento algo. –Ya van a empezar, me gustaría que esos dragones le ganaran a Deathsaurus, pero desgraciadamente no va a pasar.

-Tienes razón Scoot. –Comento Lighting. –Sabemos que Deathsaurus, Demonsting, Tyrek y Sonata tienen escondido un poder oscuro por lo que ha podido descifrar Skydancer del pergamino que le dio su amigo, el único que no tomo esa "medicina" fue Cólera, pero él no deja de ser peligroso ya que es un umbrum.

-Pero tendrá que luchar solo, no podrá aplicar uno de sus truquitos. –Siguió la plática Sweetie Bell. –Siento que su nivel es menor al de los dragones que tienen enfrente, es muy posible que le ganen a él, pero los demás… creo que la mejor opción para los dragones es sacarlos de la plataforma.

-Seguro que eso intentaran Sweetie, no pueden arriesgarse contra unas bestias que solo desean lastimar, y me refiero a Tyrek, Sonata y Cólera, ya que creo que el escorpión u la lagartija no querrán perder tiempo y se apresuraran como los dragones. –Señalo Jazz, Skydancer le da la razón. –Eso es cierto, ni Demian y Deathsaurus les gusta torturar a sus rivales, ya saben que Demian si puede aplicar su veneno psicotrópico para terminar sin tener que herir, y Deathsaurus no le ve honor en humillar a su enemigo.

-Qué mala suerte, ni siquiera podremos ver su estilo de pelea bien. –Señalo Apple Bloom. –A menos que estos dragones sean más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

-Espero que así sea Bloomie, como me gustaría que esos tipos pierdan… pero el problema será como van a reaccionar si ocurre eso, son capaces de iniciar un batalla con sus juguetes. –Dijo Lighting llevándose su casco a la barbilla. –También me preocupa saber quién es su último miembro.

-A Doll no le gusta "competir" con las reglas, prefiere sus aplicar trucos sucios como cuando ataco con las copias mientras él iba al tártaro. –Menciono Skydancer. -Seguro debe ser otro peón umbrum ya que no puede usar a drones, podría ser ese Peste o inclusive la maldita de Rabia.

-Es extraño. –Menciono Scootalo viendo cómo se preparaban para pelear el umbrum y el dragón. Ese Cólera siempre estaba acompañado del tal Peste, lo note en el imperio de Cristal, pero ahora no está con él, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

-Eso no podremos saberlo hasta que su miembro faltante llegue Scoot. –Menciono Apple Bloom, no le quiso contar a su amiga lo que sintió de lejos del umbrum, estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad y completamente aterrado, y ese sentimiento no era a causa de los dragones, sino que lo sentía de algunos de sus compañeros, entonces empezó la pelea, Cólera lanzo su magia oscura sobre el dragón rojo, este fácilmente lo esquivo volando y contra ataco con una gran llamarada, el umbrum intenta golpearlo con sus cascos delanteros, pero el dragón con un aletazo lo azota al suelo, en el rebote el dragón lo golpea a fuera de la plataforma. -¡Ya no quiero perder el tiempo con una basura!

-¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS UMBRUMS LAGARTIJA INMUNDA! –Reclamo Cólera aplicando fuerzas en sus alas y recuperando el control de su vuelo antes de tocar la superficie, se cubre con su magia oscura y embiste al dragón, este rueda por la plataforma, a punto de caerse usa sus garras como ancla y lo evita, aprovechando esto Cólera para golpearlo directamente al rostro haciendo que escupiera su sangre el dragón, este se limpió su boca y ambos empezaron a tener un intercambio de golpes, el umbrum empezó a acumular magia en horrible cuerno para dispararle a boca jarro, el dragón lo noto y empezó a acumular su fuego en la boca, ambos disparan al mismo provocando un gran destello de fuego y magia. -¡Ambos están muy parejos! –Comento Ember al sentir ambas energías chocar. -¡Los umbrums son seres muy poderosos!

-¡Así Es Ember! –Dijo Starlight. -¡Por eso los exiliaron del Imperio de Cristal, ya que su fuerza la usaban para obtener del dolor que consumen, son muy pocos los seres que pueden enfrentarlos frente a frente!

-¡Quien los enfrente debe tener una gran determinación, como la que tiene Sombra! –Comento Fluttershy. -¡Si no es así quien pelee con ellos lo único que harán es hacerlos más fuertes, como el odio alimenta a esa ker!

-No te inquietes Fluttershy, estoy segura que Solar y sus leales saben esto. –Dijo Rarity, en ese instante se esparce el humo, el dragón estaba en pie igual que Cólera, pero este jadeaba más seguido. –Parece ser que este dragón ya tiene ventaja, debe apresurarse antas de que…

-Vaya quien lo dijera, hiciste una buena lucha Cólera. –Indico Deathsaurus aplaudiendo la labor del umbrum. –Pero ya estas algo cansado, mejor hay hacer un relevo ahora, volverás a pelear en caso de requerir tus habilidades de nuevo.

-Como quieras. –Indico Cólera yendo a su esquina, el dragón vuela rápidamente para impedirlo y noquearlo. -¡No dejarte que cambies umbrum, te eliminare de la lucha!

-¡Rayos! –Dijo Cólera poniendo más fuerza en sus alas para hacer rápidamente el relevo, el dragón no podía exhalarle fuego ya que todavía no se recupera del ataque que hizo anteriormente, intento volar rápidamente para dar un gran golpe, ya estaba a punto de hacer contacto con Cólera cuando este pudo chocar con la extremidad de su compañero. -¡Perfecto, es tu turno, recuerda que no podemos eliminar definitivamente a estos idiotas!

-Cierto, pero eso no evitara que los haga sufrir mucho. –Señalo diabólicamente Sonata, ella fue el relevo del equipo Dark Torch. -¿Me pregunto si los puntos débiles de los dragones de Equestria son los mismos que tenían los dragones de la tierra? Tendré qué probarlos yo misma

-(Ya salió uno de los monstruos, aprovechare que ahora está hablando incoherencias para golpearla lo más fuerte que pueda para arrojarla de la plataforma) ¡Veremos quien sufre después de esto fenómeno! –Grito el dragón soltando su gran golpe, tenía la esperanza de hacerla rebotar afuera, a punto de hacer contacto la ker grita un chillido horrible, esta onda sónica repele el golpe del dragón y todavía sigue su camino, cuando este ataque llega a su destino derriba al gran dragón varios metros, este se empieza a recuperar cuando Sonata ya estaba encima de él preparando su bola de magia negativa. -¡Toma esto dragón, que te aproveche!

-¡Mierda! –El dragón se puso en guardia, entonces Sonata dispara un rayo negro continuo, este nada más toca a su enemigo explota estrepitosamente, lo cual lo lanza al aire, la ker lo persigue y le empieza a soltar zarpazos uno tras otro, igual lo ataca de nuevo con ondas sónicas. -¡Qué bien se siente golpear a la basura, es una lástima que no te pueda matar, pero si voy hacerte sufrir! – Entonces Sonata grita horriblemente, haciendo sufrir mucho al dragón quien se tapó los oídos. –Descuida, por sus tontas reglitas no puedo romperte los tímpanos, pero si puedo romperte algunos huesos. –Comento Sonata mientras le golpeaba el antebrazo al dragón, su fuerza fue suficiente para dislocárselo, (¡Por el primer dragón, esta ker es poderosa, es más fuerte que las otras con las que he peleado, ya no puedo ganarle, necesito recuperarme, tengo que cambiar!, Pensó el dragón cubriéndose como mejor podía de los ataques de la ker, en eso pudo bajar a la plataforma vio que uno de sus compañeros ya estaba listo para hacer el relevo. -¡Bien, necesito acercarme un poco!

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme! –Menciono Sonata poniéndose enfrente del dragón, este se horrorizo, prácticamente salió de la nada, entonces la ker le lanzo varios zarpazos rápidamente y después de esto hizo una explosión de energía oscura mandando a su rival en la dirección contraria a dónde quería ir, ya iba Sonata a seguir golpeándolo sin piedad cuando el réferi se interpuso. -¡Es suficiente, el participante esta inconsciente, ya no puede seguir!

-Que poco aguante tienen los dragones estos, estoy muy decepcionada. –Comento Sonata lamiéndose la sangre de su rival de las garras. –Hasta la basura de Cólera podía vencer a este fracasado. –Entonces la ker va a su esquina y hace el relevo con Demonsting. –Esto es taaan aburrido, será mejor que un insecto se enfrente a otros de su nivel.

-Eres demasiado melodramática arpía, bien pudiste terminar rápido pero quisiste hacer un espectáculo. –Dijo Demonsting. –No es necesario perder el tiempo contra rivales así, nuestros objetivos reales son otros.

-¡¿TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARNOS MALDITO GUSANO?! -Grito rabioso el dragón negro mostrando sus dientes, Demonsting lo ignoro completamente, entonces el réferi da la indicación de proseguir cuando retiraron de la plataforma al dragón inconsciente, el dragón negro va rápidamente a golpear a Demonsting, este se cubre con su escudo y resiste el impacto. -¡Maldito cobarde, pelea no te escondas! –Grito el dragón tirando rápidamente muchos golpes, parecía que tenía más brazos por la velocidad. -¡Has algo aracne! ¡¿Qué piensas derrotarme cuando este cansado?! ¡Eso no va a pasar, recuerda que esto es una pelea de relevos, si me canso alguno de mis compañeros me sustituirá, y tú al tener tu mugre escudo no podrás cambiar y moverte libremente!

-Pobre iluso. –Menciono Demonsting haciendo negaciones. –Este escudo no es el mejor que puedo hacer, es el más débil, lo hice para medir tu fuerza, esperaba ver cuánto te tardabas en cuartearlo y así poder atacarte con una fuerza similar, pero desgraciadamente no le has hecho nada, cualquiera de los equipos de los ponys y los cercanos a Solar ya lo habrían roto, pero ustedes no, es muy posible que ni los seis estando juntos lo logren, mejor te recomiendo que te rindas, aprovecha esta oportunidad, si fuera como el centauro, el umbrum o esa desquiciada buscaría lastimarte para provocarme alegría sádica, pero yo no le veo el caso herirte.

-¡NO ME VAS A ENREDAR CON TU PALABRERÍA ESCORPIÓN, NO VOY A CAER CON TU SUPUESTA OFRECIMIENTO, SE QUE SEGURO NOS TIENES MIEDO Y POR ESO NO QUIERES ENFRENTARME! –Siseo el dragón aumenta la fuerza y velocidad de su ataque, Skydancer al ver eso suspira. –Pobre dragón, lo que le dijo Demian es la verdad, no podrá vencerlo, mi amigo siempre ha sido así, si puede evitar una pelea lo hará, aunque comportándose como un desgraciado.

-De eso me di cuenta las veces que peleado contra él. –Comento Apple Bloom. –Por como ataco con sus venenos raros para dormirme, a pesar de ser un heraldo ya me doy cuenta que a él no le gusta lastimar a los demás si puede evitarlo, aunque lastimo una vez muy feo a Darksteel.

-Si es cierto, pero estoy segura que le hizo eso por la magia negativa que lo posee, seguro Demian se arrepintió de lo que le hizo después, recuerda que Adagio nos comentó que él lo curo después de ella lo lastimara, estoy segura que él lo curo después de darle esa golpiza y casi te podría asegurar que le pidió disculpas… a su estilo.

-Seguramente le dijo tonto de muchas maneras. –Menciono Apple Bloom, entonces escucharon golpes muy fuertes que hicieron que las jóvenes yeguas voltearan de nuevo a la lucha, el dragón negro ya no intentaba golpear rápidamente, ahora su ataque era rotundo buscando romper el escudo, pero no le hacia el mas mínimo daño. -¡ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDO!

-Yo ya lo había notado, pero tú apenas te das cuenta. –Indico Demonsting poniendo su pinza en su barbilla. –Eres demasiado necio para darte cuenta que no eres el rival indicado para mí.

-¡Tal vez tenga algo de verdad lo que dices Aracne, pero otro de mi compañeros es posible si lo sea!, -El dragón negro va rápidamente y hace relevo con su compañero amarillo, este concentra su poder en su garra izquierda y le da un gran golpe al escudo de Demonsting, este se empieza a cuartear, lo cual hace que el dragón se llene de confianza, sentía que era posible ganarle al heraldo. -¡Genial, ahora solo debo romper esto y arrojar a Demonsting afuera de la plataforma!

-Parece ser que tenemos un rival medio decente. –Menciono Demonsting afilando sus tenazas entre sí. –Bien, entonces no perderé el tiempo contigo, dado que las reglas me impiden usar mis venenos y ácidos voy a tener que luchar solo con mi magia y fuerza, no me vayas a odiar después de cómo te voy a atacar dragón.

-¡¿De qué diantres estás hablando?! ¡Argh! –Estaba el dragón pesando todavía las palabras de Demonsting cuando este desaparece y quita su escudo, volviendo después y atacando al dragón con sus pinzas en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, en sus rodillas, hombros y codos, haciendo que se derrumbara. -¡Rayos que demonios me hiciste!

-Solo presione algunos nervios grandote, para que la información de tu cerebro no llegue a tus extremidades, ahora no puedes mover, descuida recuperaras la movilidad en aproximadamente 8 horas.

-¡Rayos, no siento mis extremidades, es como si me las hubieran amputado! –Se quejó el dragón amarillo tratando de moverse sin resultados, entonces empezó a acumular su fuego. -¡pero no me interesa, voy a carbonizarte.

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ya que podrías quedar peor de lo que ya estas. –Recomendó Demonsting, pero el dragón no hizo caso y exhalo una gran bola de fuego dirigida al escorpión, este fácilmente lo esquiva, yéndose a apagar contra la pared. -¿Lo ves?, al no tener movimiento no puedes controlar tu fuego bien, todos tus nervios están coordinados. –Explico el escorpión, entonces cubre al dragón con su magia del aguijón y lo levita. –Ya me aburrí de esto, ya voy a terminarlo.

-¡NO, DÉJAME IR!

-Como gustes. –Dijo Demonsting dejando de aplicar su magia sobre el dragón, este cae afuera de la plataforma. -¡Fuera, el participante Demonsting gana la pelea!

-¡YA BASTA DE QUE NOS HUMILLEN ASÍ! –Grito furioso el dragón negro entrando corriendo a la plataforma para atacar rápidamente a Demonsting, este le suelta sendos zarpazos con sus garras superiores, pero Demonsting se tele transporta, evitando ese ataque, antes de que el dragón cambiara su posición reaparece a la altura de su mentón el heraldo exactamente debajo de su quijada, Demonsting usando su cola le da un tremendo un golpe al dragón, haciéndolo caer pesadamente, el réferi se le acerca a ver su estado. -¡El participante está completamente noqueado, el ganador es Demonsting!

-¡Carajo, a nuestro equipo ya nos eliminaron tres miembros mientras que ellos tienen a sus cinco miembros todavía! –Se quejó el dragón verde mientras subía a la plataforma, pero se paralizo al ver a quien iba a enfrentar Tyrek. –No…

-Veo que conoces mis habilidades salamandra. –Menciono diabólicamente Tyrek tronándose las manos. –Espero que me lo hagas entretenido. –Entonces el dragón empezó a retroceder todo espantado, sus ganas de luchar se desvanecieron, pero el centauro al verlo así sonríe malignamente y lo empieza a atacar con su energía oscura de sus cuernos, golpeándolo en varias partes de su cuerpo a la vez e hiriéndolo salvajemente. -¡YA BASTA BESTIA, LO VAS A MATAR! –Grito furioso Solar a punto de dar la orden de detener a Tyrek, este lo vio e hizo una mueca. –Solo porque necesitamos ganar esta farsa. –El centauro deja de lanzar sus rayos haciendo que dragón caiga al piso, el réferi va rápidamente a ver al concursante. -¡El participante está herido de gravedad, traigan a los paramédicos!

-Bah, solo esta noqueado, recuerden que su reglita no me permite lisiarlo permanentemente. -Indico Tyrek burlándose, Spike, Ember y Fluttershy contenían sus ansias de matarlo en ese instante, Sonata reía completamente fuera de sí al ver ese espectáculo, Solar apretó tanto los apoyabrazos de su trono que los deformo completamente, Lighting durante la pelea ya estaba desenfundando su espada para ir a detener a Tyrek, Jazz y Scootalo lo tuvieron que agarrar con todas sus fuerzas, Sweetie y Apple Bloom ya estaban bajando rápidamente, pero Skydancer se les aparece para detenerlas. -¡Amigas, no hagan esto, ustedes no son así!

-¡Quítate Skyli, este no es como tu amigo Demian, es como son Doll y Sonata, son monstruos que solo disfrutan causando dolor a los demás! –Grito Completamente furiosa Apple Bloom, Sweetie ya tenía una gran aura ofensiva sobre su cuerno. -¡Bloomie está en lo correcto, al demonio este concurso, hay que terminar con esto, no podemos dejarlos a sus anchas!

-¡¿Y creen que no me siento igual hermanas?!.- Menciono Skydancer, sus amigas vieron que contenía mucho su furia la alicornio. -¡Recuerden que esto no es Equestria, debemos seguir reglas, además ustedes saben que esa Sonata absorbe el odio como las sirenas, pero ella sin necesidad de una gema, y ustedes lo saben de primer casco!

-Skyli tiene razón Sweet.-Dijo calmándose Apple Bloom. –Si atacamos rabiosamente a Tyrek Sonata aprovechara para corromper nuestra magia y consumirla de nuevo, como lo hizo cuando mato a Darcy.

-Ya íbamos a tropezar con la misma piedra Bloom. –Menciono Sweetie, empezó a respirar lentamente para calmarse, después de un momento cambia su gesto molesto a uno tranquilo. –Seguro hicieron esto ese par para provocarnos y qué hiciéramos una locura, gracias a la luz pudiste mantener el equilibrio Skydancer.

-Si... pero me falto muy poco para caer igual. –Indico Skydancer temblando un poco viendo con mucho rencor a Tyrek, mientras el centauro reía burlonamente. -¡Pensé que pelear contra dragones seria entretenido, pero no es así, son solo basura! ¡¿Quién de ustedes sigue?! ¡Tal vez me ganen si me cansan!

-No… podemos seguir… es demasiado. –Dijo el dragón de color azul quien era el líder del equipo, su compañero de color violeta estaba completamente paralizado del miedo. –Lo lamentamos su alteza… pero estos tipos… son muy peligrosos y nosotros…

-No se preocupe. –Menciono Solar viendo muy preocupado a sus súbditos. -Hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero no tienen que arriesgar su integridad física contra seres que no respetan la vida.

-Gracias por comprender su alteza, les deseamos suerte a usted y a los que peleen contra estos tipos. –Entonces los dos dragones dan una reverencia, toman a su compañero caído y se lo llevan a la enfermería, Tyrek se burla cruelmente de ellos. -Patética basura, espero que ustedes sean los primeros en desaparecer de este imperio.

-¡Los miembros restantes del equipo "Armagedón" se han retirado, por lo tanto el equipo "Dark Torch" avanza a cuartos de final! -Menciono de muy mala gana el réferi, entonces Tyrek baja de la plataforma, dónde es increpado por Deathsaurus. -¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Tyrek?! ¡Queremos ganarnos a los dragones, no hacerlos sentir suspicacia de nosotros!

-¡Dragón retardado, solo les enseñe que es lo que les puede pasar si no se someten a nosotros! –Dijo malvadamente Tyrek. -¡Ahora los dragones saben que deben temernos y que deben hacer los que uno les ordene!

-¡Eso crees tú, pero podría ser todo lo contrario, además solo tenías que sacarlo de la plataforma como lo hizo Demonsting, además yo quería pelear un momento para entretenerme un momento!

-¡Ya cállate, yo hago lo qué se me pega la gana Deathsaurus! –Indico Tyrek empezando una discusión con el heraldo, Rarity vio esto e hizo un comentario. –Parece ser que su equipo no está completamente en la misma sintonía Spike.

-Así es mi joya, y dudo mucho que eso cambie en el futuro. –Comento Spike, cuando notaron que llamaban a los siguientes equipos para que lucharan, vieron que Solo Tuskchrome subía a la plataforma. -¿Ahora qué pasa? –Pregunto Rarity, entonces vio que el equipo que lucharía con los dragones polares emprendía la retirada. –Sabía que podía pasar esto.

-Eso me temo Rarity. –Comento Starlight. –Al ver como pelearon Sonata y Tyrek a estos dragones les dio mucho miedo, así que mejor abandonaron.

-Y es posible que más equipos se retiren. –Comento Ember. -y no solo por ellos, también por el equipo de Solar y el nuestro, seguro sorprendió Rarity no muy gratamente a varios de mis compatriotas.

-Es mejor así. –Indico tranquilamente Fluttershy. –Solos los que están decididos y saben que su fuerza es la suficiente deben seguir en el torneo, No sería prudente intentar enfrentar a demonios que solo quieren hacer daño sin ningún tipo de honor.

-Parece ser que sus rivales abandonaron general Tuskchrome, por lo consiguiente usted y su equipo pasa a la siguiente ronda clasificatoria. –Indico el réferi, el dragón polar solo asintió con la cabeza viéndose algo decepcionado por su rivales, pero entendiendo su preocupación, la siguiente pelea fue de un equipo de dragones de desierto contra dragones de la selva, escogieron la forma de peleas individuales la cual fue muy pareja y entretenida, ningún bando obtenía ninguna ventaja, al final quedaron empatados a tres, se tuvo que necesitar una ronda extra, la cual la gano el capitán del equipo de selva de la tierra de las cebras, de nuevo era el turno del equipo de Solar contra un equipo de dragones que viven en el magma como si este fuera agua, se puso frente a frente con la que era su capitana. –Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía salir de tu "alberca" Molten Jewel, espero que no tengas mucho frio.

-Cierto, sabes que el clima frio no es bueno para mis escamas. –Contesto la dragona de unos 15 metros de color naranja con escamas verdes. –Pero al saber en el problema que te metiste no podía no hacer nada, y no puedo permitir intromisiones extranjeras.

-¿Intromisiones? Veo que sigues pensando a la antigua Jewel, no podemos vivir aislados de nuestros vecinos y tenerles desconfianza siempre, por ti fuera nunca saldríamos de las montañas. –Comento el emperador. –Pero lo discutiré contigo después, ahora tenemos un compromiso.

-Es cierto, te propongo la lucha uno a uno Solar, ya que cuatro miembros de tu equipo no tienen mucho que lucharon, pero tú no hiciste nada, será como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos un par de bebes dragones, nunca me ganaste ni una vez.

-Los tiempos cambian Jewel, sr. réferi estoy de acuerdo con lo que propone la dama. –Indico el señor dragón. –Muy bien, la pelea será uno a uno representando a su equipo, el ganador pasara junto con sus compañeros a la siguiente ronda, ¡Pueden empezar… AHORA! –Al momento de dar la indicación de comienzo Solar y Jewel se tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a forcejear, nada más empezó la pelea Ember puso un rostro de preocupación. -¿Ember amiga que tienes?

-Es que Fluttershy, Jewel siempre fue una de las dragonas más fuerte desdé pequeña, podía enfrentar a adultos sin problema, nunca ni Solar y yo le pudimos vencer frente a frente, teníamos que usar nuestra inteligencia para hacerlo, si no participo en la carrera cuando se retiró mi padre fue porque en ese momento estaba cambiando de piel.

-Ya entiendo tu preocupación amiga, esta dragona tiene un aura de guerrera muy intensa. –Comento la reina. –Pero su energía está muy bien equilibrada, ya que piensa que lo que busca es lo correcto, como lo cree Solar y tú.

-Jewel siempre ha sido así, piensa que los dragones deben resolver sus problemas solos, para no ocasionar molestias a los demás, pero la tonta no lo admite realmente, lo que dice es porque somos superiores, aunque estoy segura que ella no lo cree.

-Es demasiado presuntuosa, como todos ustedes Ember, tener orgullo no es malo, pero no en exceso, deben aprender a ver la diferencia de cuando requieran ayuda o no.

-Por eso Solar se volvió un líder, él ya sabe la diferencia y la reconoce de inmediato, yo apenas lo estoy recordando, ya que me volví lo contrario de Jewel, muy insegura.

-Lo entiendo, ¿Qué te parece si hablas con mi sobrina Skydancer? Ella es el elemento de la confianza, ella te ayudara a que recobres tu autoestima sin irte más lejos de lo que necesitas.

-Tomare tu consejo Fluttershy, espero que tu sobrina me ayude a no tropezar otra vez.

-Me alegra poder ayudarte Ember, ahora quiero poner atención en la pelea, es muy interesante. –Comento Fluttershy volteando a ver la lucha, los dragones seguían forcejeando con un gran poder, a la reina alicornio se le veía emocionada, ya que ambos dragones tienen un gran nivel, le dieron ganas de pelear contra los dos, igual estaba Ember ,muy a pesar de no poder verlos escuchaba los ruidos de la lucha. –Vamos Solar, vamos Jewel, quiero medirme con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¡Vaya Solar se nota que has practicado, antes solo te habría empujado y con eso dejarte inconsciente, pero ahora tienes la misma fuerza que yo! –Dijo Jewel tratando de hacer retroceder a Solar poniendo una sonrisa entre dientes, igual Solar se la puso. -¡Y tú no has cambiado nada amiga, tu fuerza tiene un nivel muy alto, y sigues comportándote igual, no quieres mostrarme tu verdadero poder, aun piensas que puedes ganarme sin usar todo tu esfuerzo!

-¿Qué te parece? Después de tantos años al fin te diste cuenta. –Dijo burlonamente Jewel. –Ya era hora según mi opinión, por lo menos ya me di cuenta que eres un señor dragón medio decente.

-¿Medio decente dices? ¡Ya lo veremos! –Indico Solar, entonces empezó a poner más fuerza en el forcejeo, haciendo que Jewel empezara a retroceder. -¡Como notaras amiga mía no solo soy medio decente!

-¡increíble, de verdad has mejorado, y yo pensé que Ember te escogió por ser carita para guiarnos! –Dijo burlonamente la dragona guiñándole un ojo a Solar, quien se ruborizo al oír ese comentario. -¡Ya vi que si contengo como lo hacía antes no te podre ganar ahora, espero que no te arrepientas por esto Maximus! –Entonces Jewel mueve los brazos para dejar en una posición incómoda a Solar, de inmediato le da una patada seguido con un coletazo, haciendo que el señor de los dragones ruede por el suelo, Jewel va volando rápidamente y le da un codazo en el abdomen, a pesar del dolor de ese golpe Solar se recompone y contra ataca agarrando a la dragona del brazo y azotándola varias veces en el suelo, Jewel se pudo zafar de ese agarre después de recibir siete castigos, de inmediato se arroja con toda su agilidad sobre Solar, al cual toma y se lo lleva al aires. -¡No me dejare vencer tan fácil Solar, lo siento pero voy a tener que sacarte del ring!

-Lo lamento Jewel, pero no puedo permitir eso, el imperio está en riesgo, y deshonraría a quien me dio el poder, traicionaría su confianza, y yo no voy a decepcionarla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices esto? Si la tonta de Ember fue la responsable de lo que le paso. –Dijo jactanciosamente Jewel, haciendo que Ember se pusiera cabizbaja y que Solar se enojara. –Ella cometió el error de ponerse como anzuelo a Wyvern, ella fue la señora más estúpida de todas, cualquiera hubiera hecho otra cosa pero ella no, nada más supo que Wyvern empezó a moverse debió atacarlo con todos los dragones que éramos leales, pero no, quiso esperar, por eso su padre murió, prácticamente fue su asesina ¡ELLA ES SU VERDADERA ASESINA! – Al decir esto Ember cae completamente abatida llorando desesperadamente, Spike, Rarity y Starlight trataron de ir con ella para consolarla, pero Fluttershy se interpone increíblemente. –Nunca maduraste Ember, siempre fuiste la más tonta de todas. –Al decir esto último Solar se enoja completamente empezando a emanar calor, un calor aún mayor que el magma más caliente, haciendo que Jewel, sintiera el dolor de una quemada por primera vez en su vida. –No... Insultes…

-¡¿Qué mierda te está pasando Maximus?!

-¡NO INSULTES A EMBER SUCIA HABLADORA! –Grito completamente fuera de sus casillas Solar, asombrando a Jewel quien lo tiene que soltar por el intenso calor -¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARLA, CUANDO LA RATA DE WYVERN ATACO NO LLEGASTE A PESAR DE QUE EMBER PIDIÓ TU ASISTENCIA, AL TIPO NO SE LE PODÍA ENFRENTAR FRENTE A FRENTE POR TODA LA BOLA DE PENDEJOS QUE SE JUNTO CON, EL ÚNICO CULPABLE DE LO QUE LO PASO A MI SEÑORA DRAGÓN FUI YO! –Al terminar de hablar Solar le da un tremendo golpe a Jewel, el impacto es tan grande que cuando golpea el ring hace un cráter y rebota como balón, de nuevo Solar va rápidamente y la vuelve a golpear con misma fuerza. -¡SI YO HUBIERA ESTADO A SU LADO SU LINDA MIRADA NO SE HABRÍA APAGADO NUNCA, NO LA HABLES DE ESE MODO, A MI INSÚLTAME LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA, PERO SI A VUELVES A DECIRLE ALGO YO…!

-¡ERES UN SOBERANO PENDEJO SOLAR! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE IMPORTA UNA INÚTIL QUE CASI PIERDE EL IMPERIO?! –Nada más termino de preguntar Jewel, Solar le empieza a tirar puñetazos rápidos, pero a diferencia del primer intercambio la dragona apenas podía contener, cuando de pronto ya no estaba atacando, ahora solo se encontraba defendiéndose del ataque de Solar. -¡Ya te dije que ya no hables mal de Ember!

-¡No entiendo porque te molestas tanto, si solo digo la verdad, además parece que solo te importa esa Ember, tú eres el señor dragón, debería importarte todos los dragones igual!

-¡Claro que me interesan todos mis súbditos Jewel, pero no soy un ser raro para que me interese por todos por igual, habrá a quien quiera más me guste o no, pero estos sentimientos hacia mis seres queridos no van a hacer que sea un mal líder, al contrario, por ellos voy a ser el mejor señor dragón que pueda ser! – Al terminar de hablar Solar aumenta mucha más su velocidad al golpear, ya Jewel no puede defenderse del ataque, recibe varios impactos seguidos, Solar le da un coletazo que la envía al suelo de nuevo haciendo un cráter más amplio que el anterior, casi de inmediato Solar forma una gran bola de fuego que se la arroja tan rápido como si fuera un rayo mágico, este al llegar a su blanco hace una gran explosión de fuego, este se apagó rápidamente y solo se veía el humo del ataque, Solar veía seriamente el lugar donde cayó Jewel. –Ya sal de ahí zorra, ese ataque nos para que te lastimaras seriamente.

-Pues… cof… no opino lo mismo… cof… Maximus. –Dijo Jewel saliendo de entre el humo, ella misma lo empezó a despejar con sus alas, la dragona ya se veía lastimada e incluso con algunas quemaduras de primer grado, el dragón empezó a bajar en picada para continuar su ataque, Jewel volteo a verlo algo preocupada, pero vio algo en la mirada de Solar, entonces sonríe. –Me rindo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Se preguntó Solar deteniéndose de golpe, ya estaba a centímetros de dar su ataque. -¡¿Por qué te rindes de este modo?!

-Simple, yo sabía desde antes de que nos peleáramos que nadie de mi equipo te podría ganar Solar, era posible que les ganáramos a tus compañeros de equipo, pero a ti ni estando juntos lo haríamos, además tú eres la mejor opción para proteger el imperio.

-¡¿Qué, entonces porque te decidiste por la pelea solitaria?! ¡Si hubiera sido por equipos uno a uno habría habido posibilidad de que me eliminaras junto con mis compañeros!

-Porque ninguno de nosotros quiere tu puesto Solar- -Admitió honestamente Jewel. –Íbamos a participar solo para pasar un buen rato, pero ocurrió que ese heraldo junto con horripilantes compañeros entraron a este concurso con el fin de obtener tu título, así que decidimos seguir para intentar detenerlos, pero el destino quiso ponernos uno contra otro, así que quise quitarme de un par de dudas, mi duda más grande era si tú estabas comprometido con tu rango y las responsabilidades dé este, Ember fue sabia al dejarte el título de señor dragón, pero fue una lástima lo que le paso, yo opinaba que ella era una gran líder como tú. -Entonces la dragona tomándose brazo derecho con el izquierdo empezó a caminar para salir de la plataforma, antes de salir volteo para ver a Solar. –Mi señor no sé si usted o alguno de sus aliados podrá derrotar a estos demonios, pero de una vez le digo esto, el clan del magma no seguirá a seres malignos, si pierde su título contra ellos a nosotros no nos importara, usted seguirá siendo nuestro líder y atacaríamos a quien usurpo su lugar usando una ley absurda. –Jewel deja la plataforma dejando boquiabierto a Solar, entonces va con Ember, se pone enfrente de ella y se hinca humildemente. –Ember lamento todas las idioteces que dije, de verdad yo sé que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso a tu padre, pero también debes convencerte de eso, también siento no haber respondido tu solicitud de ayuda más rápidamente, si hubiéramos llegado tu… ese Wyvern no…

-No te aflijas Jewel. –Comento Ember yendo con su bastón para llegar a donde esta hincada Jewel, después de un corto tiempo la encuentra y empieza a darle unas palmadas amistosas. –Como me dices a mí, tú no tienes responsabilidad de lo que me paso, nadie sabía lo que planeo Wyvern, te agradezco que ayudaras a Solar a despertar su espíritu guerrero, ya que yo estando aquí lo adormile.

-Eso no es cierto Ember, ahora su espíritu es más fuerte gracias a ti, yo solo hice que recordara… lo mucho que te respeta… -Entonces Jewel se le acerca y termina de decirle algo a Ember. –… Y te ama mucho, por favor ya no se separen, ya júntense par de tontos.

-Pero Jewel…

-Ya es suficiente Ember, todo el mundo ya sabe lo que ambos sienten, y además debes tener la frente en alto, cuando moleste a Solar diciendo esas estupideces tu empezaste a llorar, sé que te duele y sinceramente llorar no es malo a pesar de lo que digan casi todos los dragones, pero eso pueden aprovechar algún rival para poder vencerte, cuando luches trata de tener serenidad y la cabeza muy fría.

-Jewel… te aseguro que lo hare como pides, por el recuerdo de mi padre ya no me dejare abatir, ahora este me dará fuerza y valor como siempre debió ser, y cuanto a Solar… ya me convencieron de por lo menos luchar por él, no voy a darme por vencida fácilmente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso mi amiga, ahora solo trata de convencerlo a él, a todos ustedes les deseo suerte en la competencia, incluso a sus amigos Lord Spike.

-Muchas gracias lady Jewel, no permitiremos que el imperio caiga en las sombras. –Contesto mientras él y el resto de su equipo le hacían una reverencia a la dragona. –Gracias por darnos su apoyo, le aseguro que no la decepcionaremos.

-Y sé que no lo harán (aunque pierdan) –Dijo Jewel, entonces ella y su equipo empezaron a volar. -¡Nosotros nos vamos, pero estaremos cerca por si nos necesita su alteza, no dude de nuestra palabra ya que está en nuestro código, suerte! –Entonces Jewel se va seguida de cerca por su equipo, dejando a Solar pensativo por lo que hizo y como lo hizo, después el réferi le pidió que bajara, ya que era hora que los siguientes dos equipos se enfrentaran, así lo hizo el señor de los dragones, entonces va con Ember. –Ember… yo… quiero decirte…

-Tranquilo Solar, yo ya lo sé, siempre lo hemos sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. –Indico Ember. Cuando esto termine sin importar el resultado ya nunca te dejare.

-Igual yo haré lo mismo mi hermosa dama. –Entonces Solar toma la garra de Ember y la besa tiernamente, después de esto Solar regresa con los miembros de su equipo, dejando a Ember con una tierna sonrisa en su boca. –Me parece que ya aceptaron ambas sus sentimientos, ya era hora.

-Tienes razón Spike, ya era hora. –Dijo Ember. –Debía escucharlo de alguien más para darnos cuenta, por eso Jewel hablo esas cosas tan horribles, quería ver la verdadera fuerza de Solar, y la única manera de sacarla fue el quisiera protegerme de los insultos, por eso evitaste que los demás fueran a consolarme Fluttershy, ¿verdad?, supiste lo que planeaba mi amiga.

-Así es amiga mía. –Comento Fluttershy muy tranquilamente. -Sé que te sentiste horrible y de verdad lo lamento, pero era la única forma de que Solar se decidiera a mostrar parte de su fuerza, ya que todavía no muestra todo, y es lógico, pero Jewel hizo esto para que tú supieras que ya no estás sola. –Entonces escuchan al réferi que vayan a reparar la plataforma rápidamente, ya que las luchas anteriores la habían casi hecho polvo. –Esto se pone mucho más violento conforme avanzamos, y eso que todavía no peleo yo.

-No digas tonterías Fluttershy, tú eres una gran dama que lucha con mucho honor a pesar de ser algo brusca. –Comento Starlight. –Estoy segura que tú no lastimarías a nadie si puedes evitarlo.

-Desgraciadamente no hice eso con mi hermana Rainbow y mi hermano Lighting, hice una idiotez peor de las que hiciste tu Starlight. –Comento Fluttershy muy arrepentida. –Ellos son tan honorables que me perdonaron completamente cuando supieron mis intenciones, pero nunca volveré a cometer ese horrible acto cuando tenga que luchar de nuevo.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y no peleemos nosotros de nuevo. -Comento Spike. –Querrás decir que yo no pelee de nuevo Spikey Wikey, recuerda que yo sola tuve que atender al encantador de Garble y compañía.

-Porque tú quisiste hacerlo así Rarity. -Dijo Starlight entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que Rarity riera un poco. –Exacto, y debería agradecerlo, ya que si hubiera sido Spike el que luchara seguramente le hubiera dejado muchos de sus huesos rotos, aunque mi nena también lo hizo muy mal solo chamuscándolo, ¿no es así mi princesita? –Entonces Rarity acaricia su cabeza con hija mientras empiezan a jugar con la muñeca que le dio Starlight, entonces el réferi llama los dos siguientes equipos, pero de nuevo no sube uno, los empezó a buscar con la mirada pero notaron que ya se habían ido, a diferencia del anterior que renunciaron al último momento. –De nuevo hay abandono, el equipo "Citlalli Macuahuitl" pasa a la siguiente ronda. –Cuando baja de la plataforma el réferi llama a los siguientes dos equipos, el cual uno de ellos era el de Sweetie Bell. –Te deseo suerte hermana, incluso con un poco mas no tengas que luchar.

-Yo dudo que pase esto, al ser solo ponys es posible que lo vayan a subestimar. –Comento Ember, efectivamente también bajo el equipo rival conformado por un dragón marino, otro oriental, uno subterráneo, otro del clan de magma y un dragón eslavo de color de color gris oscuro, con tres cabezas. -Rayos es Zmey.

-¿Quién es Zmey Ember? –Pregunto Rarity al oír el tomo preocupada de Ember. –Zmey eres un dragón señor de la guerra del este del imperio, Solar no ha podido con él ya que usa a pequeños como escudo, él no tiene código de honor, solo le interesa aumentar sus tesoros, además fue uno de los lugartenientes de Wyvern, pero se sabe manejar, nunca se presentó junto a él, por eso no se le pudo culpar de nada. –Entonces Ember aprieta mucho sus garras. –Me lleva, ¿Por qué Solar o yo no nos enfrentamos a el?

-Tranquila Ember, yo ya he escuchado sobre este tipo en el círculo interno. –Menciono Starlight. –Y esa información la tiene Lighting, y ya se lo está comentando. –Efectivamente el corcel estaba hablando mientras que sus compañeros le ponían mucha atención, notándose molestos. –Seguro ellos querrán solucionar este asunto.

-Espero que no lo vayan a subestimar, Zmey es muy peligroso, seguro sus compinches son igual que él.

-No lo harán Ember, estos chicos son muy maduros para su edad, y ellos han enfrentado a demonios, podrán enfrentar a un mercenario. –Indico Fluttershy, tenía la confianza que los jóvenes elementos podrían superar este reto, entonces Sweetie se pone enfrente del horrible dragón, este le sisea horriblemente para intimidarla, pero esto ni se inmuto. –Tres palabras amigo… Usa enjuague bucal, en todas tus cabezas.

-Pobre pony idiota no sabes ver lo peligroso que soy. –Se burló Zmey con su cabeza izquierda, la de en medio la cual lleva un monóculo, continuo la amenaza. -Ya tengo la estrategia perfecta para vencerlos, aun cuando tengan un alicornio en su equipillo. –Entonces la tercera empieza a reír esquizofrénicamente. –Déjame ver, eres como una muñequita para niña, pero que usan los adultos de una manera rara, voy a coleccionarte, espero que seas producto original.

-Si Claro. –Dijo Sweetie, se dio cuenta que a pesar de las tres personalidades diferentes este dragón podría ser muy peligroso si no lo tomaba en serio, el réferi les pide que se pongan de acuerdo en la forma de lucha, las tres cabezas de Zmey empiezan a discutir entre murmullos sin prestarle atención alguna molestándola, después de un momento hablo la cabeza central. –En cualquier pelea nuestro equipo tiene desventaja contra ellos, ya que nosotros somos cinco y ellos seis…

-¿Entonces escogerán la pelea uno a uno? Yo no tengo…

-Estas confundida tonta pony. –Interrumpió Zmey medio. -Muchos dragones subestiman a los débiles ponys enfrentándolos uno a uno, y salen derrotados por algún milagro o circunstancia externa, yo no dejare nada al azar, todo mi equipo peleara… con una condición, que la alicornio no intervenga en la pelea.

-¡Estas como operado de tus tres cerebros si creen que yo voy a dejar a mis hermanos combatir sin mi ayuda! –Reclamo Skydancer la condición de esto, entonces Sweetie le pone sus cascos en el pecho. –Calma Skyli, no te sofoques, ¿señor Zmey puedo discutir esto con mis compañeros? No tardaremos.

-¡Esta bien, pero apresúrense, no tengo toda la vida mocosa! –Indico la cabeza izquierda mientras se cruzaba de brazos golpeaba el suelo muchas veces con su pata derecha, entonces Sweetie y sus compañeros hacen un circulo de reunión. -¡¿No estarás pensando hacer la cosa que te pidió… pidieron… lo que sea Sweetie?!

-Es que tiene razón Skyli, tenemos ventaja por tener un miembro más, y yo la verdad no me gusta tener ventaja injusta.

-Si a esas vamos él no está cumpliendo, él es prácticamente tres tipos en uno, ya son siete.

-Pero comparte un solo cuerpo Skydancer, y tienen el mismo nombre, en un dragón como él sus cerebros comparten un vínculo, siguen siendo un solo ser aunque no lo parezca.

-Yo opino como Sweetie amiga Dancer. –Continúo hablando Lighting, -En una lucha de competencia a mí en lo particular no me gusta obtener ventajas.

-No eres el único que te sientes así caballerito. –Empezó a exponer Apple Bloom. -Todos nosotros no queremos ganar si el resto piensa que teníamos una ventaja injusta.

-¡Lo entiendo, créanme! –Dijo Skydancer. -¡Pero estos dragones quieren que yo no luche, Ya que…! –Entonces la alicornio se calló, no quería decir que ella era la más fuerte del grupo, entonces Scootalo la ve molesta. -¿Skydancer recuerdas la paliza que te dieron Lighting y Sweetie verdad?

-Claro… como podría olvidar eso…

-¿Entonces también recuerdas que yo detuve tu ataques de tus plumas? Y no solo esa vez, también cuando practicamos juntos ¿no mi musa?

-Pues sí, lo recuerdo Jazz…

-También recordaras cuando te golpee el omoplato de tu ala amiga.

-Si lo recuerdo, ni cuando me golpee la cabeza me dolió tanto… ya entiendo todos ustedes me han ganado de uno u otra forma, incluso Scoot ya que ella es más rápida que yo, soy el eslabón débil del nuestro grupo.

-No digas estupideces Skydancer. –Regaño Apple Bloom a la joven alicornio. -Lo que intentamos decir es que a pesar de ser una alicornio muy poderosa no podemos dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti, Scoot es más rápida pero tú eres más hábil por ejemplo. Todos nos complementamos como se complementan nuestras hermanas mayores, tennos más confianza caray, toma tu consejo, no te sobre y subestimes, igual haz lo mismo por nosotros. –Entonces Skydancer se queda pensativa, después de un momento se serena. –Tienes razón hermana, ya estaba dudando de ustedes y de mi misma, estoy segura en que ustedes le ganaran a este dragón y su equipo.

-Gracias por entender Skyli, descuida, tú serás la primera en pelear si pasamos de ronda. –Comento Sweetie guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, entonces de nuevo va con el réferi y Zmey. –Aceptamos la batalla campal de cinco miembros caballeros.

-(¡Perfecto, estos ponys idealista hicieron exactamente lo que quería, ya me deshice de su miembro más poderoso sin ni siquiera sudar, estos jamelgos serán pan comido!)Muchas gracias joven yegua, ahora entre más rápido empecemos podremos descansar más pronto, y ustedes regresaran más pronto a Equestria. –Pensó Zmey medio frotándose las garras ansioso de poder lastimar mucho a los equestriences, por eso no noto el brillo de los ojos de Sweetie, ese brillo solo le aparece cuando de verdad está molesta contra alguien, como lo estuvo con Doll y Simphony.


	12. Segunda parte de los Octavos de Final

**Capitulo XII.**

 **Segunda parte de los Octavos de Final.**

Sweetie Bell ya estaba enfrente del dragón eslavo Zmey, quien era uno de los dragones de que se unió al dragón oscuro Wyvern, parecía que tenía mucho miedo ya que temblaba mucho, notándolo las tres cabezas de Zmey, se empezó a reír discretamente de la unicornio. -Espero que no nos vaya lastimar buen señor. –Indico Sweetie viéndose muy angustiada, pero la verdad estaba fingiendo, noto que Zmey la subestimo y decidió seguirle el juego, entonces Scootalo, Lighting, Cool Jazz y Apple Bloom subieron al escenario al igual que sus rivales, entonces los ponys hablaron en voz un poco y asintieron entre sí, a pesar de que Lighting, Apple Bloom y Scootalo no estaban de acuerdo con algo, los dragones se juntaron para discutir igual. –Bien tontos, ya me deshice de esa alicornio que era una heraldo, solo faltan estas basuras, tengan cuidado con el pony morado, es un capitán protector y ese puesto no se lo dan a cualquiera, mi abuelo y su tropa enfrento a dos capitanes con marcas de una luna en un escudo y un narciso hace 13 años y no quedo nada bien.

-¿Y qué dices de los otros Zmey?

-Ni se preocupen, ¿Qué podrían hacernos una campesina, una acróbata y dos pobres musiquillos? Pero eso no quiere decir que no hagamos un buen espectáculo, háganse tontos por un momento y después humíllenlos completamente para deshacernos del capitán luego.

-¡Bien! -Asintieron los dragones completamente confiados de que esta sería una victoria fácil, los equipos se pusieron frente a frente. -¡Muy bien competidores, la pelea empieza… ya! –De inmediato Scootalo va contra el dragón oriental. -¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!

-Pobre suicida, no es mi culpa que quieras terminar en el hospital rápidamente. –Se burló el dragón mientras exhalaba aire, formando varios tornados, arrojándoselos a la pegaso, esta con algo de dificultad los esquivaba, pero noto que el viento la empezó a seguir. -¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Parece que este aire está vivo y me está acechando como animal predador!

-Así es tonta, esta es una técnica que los mejores maestros voladores de los templos de los picos orientales pueden hacer, es el "tornado cortante" no se detendrán hasta que te golpeen o yo lo diga, y lo segundo no va a pasar, porque un pony merece sufrir nada más por existir y corromper nuestras tradiciones.

-¡Desgraciado! –Se quejó Scootalo lanzando sus propios tornados para repeler los de su enemigo, pero estos se deshacían con los de su enemigo, mientras que la dragona marina le empezó a lanzar zarpazos a Jazz, quien se defendía poniendo su escudo sónico retrocediendo. -¡Ja, patético unicornio no podrás detener mis ataques para siempre!

-Eso lo veremos madame. –Comento el corcel poniéndose el escudo sobre todo el cuerpo, de inmediato empezó a rebotar en el como si fuera un balón golpeando a la dragona una y otra vez haciéndola retroceder, a punto de caer en de la plataforma la dragona lo pudo tomar. -¡¿Quién te crees para intentar humillarme gusano?!

-Yo no intento humillarla madame, pero esto es una pelea, necesito ganar como sea mientras este dentro de las reglas para ayudar a mis amigos.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Al saber que eres muy inferior a mi intentas sacarme no?! ¡Pero eso nunca pasara, yo tengo alas! –Entonces la dragona toma vuelo. -¡la única manera de que derrotaras seria dándome un buen golpe que me aturdiera!

-Eso puede arreglarse. –Señalo Jazz tomando su sax, toco una nota que le sirvió para tomar mucho impulso, haciendo que él y su escudo salieran disparados del piso, como bala de cañón la esfera va directamente sobre su rival, pero esta sonríe malévolamente, empieza a mover sus garras, Jazz reconoció los movimientos, eran sellos de manos, entonces el corcel intento aumentar la velocidad de su ataque, pero la dragona fue más rápida, al terminar el sello Jazz con todo y el escudo fue cubierto con una gran cantidad de agua. -¡Esto no es cool! ¡¿Qué demonio hiciste?!

-Hice la mejor técnica de los maestros acuáticos mula, "la tumba de agua"! –Indico malvadamente la dragona. –Esta técnica toma el agua del ambiente para formar una especie de burbuja sobre el enemigo la cual muere ahogada, pero tu tenías un escudo, por eso no te moriste de inmediato.

-¡No sé si intentabas matarme o no madame, pero esta burbuja no me detendrá por siempre! –Dijo Jazz pensando como salir de su encierro acuático, iba a quitar su escudo y "nadar" afuera, lo cual noto su rival. –Te recomiendo que no quites tu escudo unicornio, hice que el agua que te rodea tuviera la misma presión del fondo del mar, quedarías completamente aplastado, incluso creo que tu escudo no durara mucho tiempo. –Efectivamente, el escudo de Jazz se empezó a cuartear, empezando a entrar agua en el. -¡Me lleva, esto no puede estar pasándome!

-Pero está pasando corcel. Indico burlonamente la dragona. –Si no quieres morir ahogado y aplastado será mejor que te rindas y que admitas que ustedes los ponys solo son mierda.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a mi hermano bruja! –Grito Apple Bloom corriendo para poder saltar a donde estaba la dragona marina, pero de la nada le aparecieron unas grandes llamaradas que le cortaron el camino, de inmediato intento rodearlas pero esta se movieron junto con ella impidiéndoselo. -¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué corrales está ocurriendo?!

-Mejor deberías pensar en tú propia seguridad pony. –Indico el dragón del clan del magma, entonces lanzo una gran bola de fuego, pero dirigida a Apple Bloom, cuando llego al piso encendiéndolo, este movió sus garras como la dragona marina y empezó a controlar las llamas, haciendo que persiguieran. -¡Con una fregada, no quiero terminar como tarta de manzana! –Grito Apple Bloom, entonces noto que ya estaba completamente rodeada de fuego, a excepción de un pequeño boquete que daba afuera de la plataforma, la yegua empezó a sudar y a jadear por el intenso calor. -¡No, no voy a salir de la plataforma así nada más!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo pony, si no quieres terminar cocinándote en tus propios jugos. –Menciono el dragón haciendo que fuego se acercara lentamente a Apple Bloom la cual se empezó a mover muy lentamente, Lighting al ver a su amiga en esa situación desenvaino su espada para intentar apagar el fuego con ella, pero nada mas hizo esto del suelo empezaron a salir rocas que lo golpearon tres veces seguidas. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!

-Je, je, je, pobre jamelgo, tu no podrás hacer nada. –Dijo una voz cavernosa, parecía que el eco de su voz salía de una cueva. –No permitiré que te muevas hasta que te noquee con mis rocas.

-¡Tú debes ser el dragón excavador de este grupo! –Señalo Lighting mientras empezaba a buscarlo con la vista, pero no lo vio ni volando ni en la plataforma. -¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Incluso si fueras invisible sentiría tu presencia por lo menos!

-De verdad los ponys son tontos, ni estoy volando, ni soy invisible, estoy bajo de ti. –Entonces en ese momento a Lighting lo ataca una roca que salió exactamente debajo de el, este grita a punto de salir de la plataforma, pero otra roca lo golpea para mandarlo de regreso de donde lo golpearon la primera vez, estrellándose y barriéndose en el piso. -¡Te mencione que solo terminara esto hasta que estés noqueado pony!

-¡Ya me di cuenta, estas abajo en el subsuelo! –Comento Lighting poniéndose en guardia, no sabía de donde podía venir el siguiente ataque. -¡¿Pero esto no es contra las reglas?! ¡Ya está afuera del ring!

-No pendejo, yo estoy afuera de la plataforma, estoy adentro… literalmente. –Comento burlándose el dragón. -Las reglas no especifican los límites de la plataforma de manera vertical, podría irme hasta en centro del planeta y no perdería, perdería si me voy al otro lado y tocara la superficie.

-Es cierto lo que dice el concursante Damage Stone, la pelea sigue. –Indico el réferi, entonces Lighting empieza a recibir sendos golpes desde el suelo sin poder cubrirse, el dragón empieza a reírse al ver que el pony no puede ni defenderse. -¡De verdad jamelgos son patéticos, no sé como han sobrevivido tanto tiempo!

-¡Lighting! –Grito Sweetie a punto de tele transportarse para salvar a su amigo, pero Zmey la toma de la pata y la azota al suelo haciendo que escupa sangre. -¡Pequeña estúpida, tú no puedes irte, ya que yo voy a jugar contigo!

-¡Rayos, dejen de atacar de una manera tan sucia, peleen de frente! –Indico la joven unicornio haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno, entonces le lanza un rayo eléctrico al dragón, pero la cabeza de la derecha se pone en el curso y se lo come. -¡Qué bien se siente, provoca cosquillas! –Entonces esa cabeza escupe una poderosa chispa eléctrica que Sweetie esquiva por muy poco, provocando que el piso se encendiera completamente. -¡No, si ese ataque me hubiera dado es posible que ya no estuviera aquí, de verdad intentan exterminarnos!

-¡NO SEAS UNA ESTÚPIDA ZORRA, SI LOS MATAMOS NO PODRÍAMOS SEGUIR CON EL TORNEO! –Grito la cabeza derecha, la cual tomo una gran pedazo de piedra del suelo y se lo metió a la boca y lo mastico, después de un rato escupe varias bolas de magma sobre Sweetie, estas al tocar una superficie explotaban como si fuera metralla, haciendo que la unicornio dispara magia para detener el ataque antes de que la tocara. -¡Esto demostrar su inferioridad pony, ríndete, si aceptas ser mi perra tus amigos sobreviraran solo algo mutilados!

-¡YO NO SOY LA PERRA DE NADIE BASTARDO! –Grito Sweetie completamente fuera de sí lanzando un gran ataque sónico directo a Zmey, deshaciendo los ataques eléctricos y de lava de las cabezas de los lados, a punto de darle la cabeza de en medio exhala un gran rayo de hielo, congelando increíblemente la onda sónica y todavía siguiendo de frente, la cual le da a Sweetie congelando sus patas y su cuerno. -¡MALDICIÓN, NO!

-Pony fracasada. –Comento altaneramente la cabeza de en medio de Zmey acercándose a Sweetie, la toma del rostro para que lo viera. –Maldigan al destino que hizo que nos enfrentáramos, vamos a lisiar a todos tus amigos y te voy a conservar como muñeca inflable, después hare que no unamos a ese Doll todos los dragones, para exterminar a los inferiores como tú, agradece que vivirás como mi esclava. -Sweetie se veía completamente desesperada, igual sus compañeros tenían sus caras así. –Me encanta ver este hermoso rostro lleno de dolor y pesimismo, lo maravilloso es que siempre se verá así.

-¡SWEETIE BELL, NO! –Grito Skydancer, se veía muy enojada, Zmey sonrió pensando que ella se sentía muy impotente y que entraría a rescatar a sus amigos, provocando la descalificación de ellos, pero lo que grito a continuación la alicornio no se lo esperaba el dragón y sus compinches. -¡YA ESTUVO SUAVE BELL, DEJEN DE ESTAR JUGANDO CON ESTA BASURA, PÓNGANSE SERIOS CONTRA ESTOS PENDEJOS, YA ME ABURRÍ DE VER SU PINCHE ACTUACIÓN DE "QUE SOMOS PONYS PATÉTICOS QUE NO PODEMOS CONTRA DRAGONES", DE HABER SABIDO PELEO YO SOLA COMO LO HIZO RARITY!

-Skydancer tiene razón hermana, ver esto es muy aburrido. –Indico calmadamente Rarity. –Hasta Fire se aburrió y se durmió nada más empezó a pelear Jazz. –Efectivamente Firebreather estaba dormida, en su cara se notaba que fue de aburrimiento, todos los miembros del equipo de Spike, el de Solar e incluso el de Deathsaurus tenían los mismos gestos. –Estos tipos necesitan una lección como Garble, pero una lección rápida.

-A mí no me gusta que ponys que saben que son mejores que su rival se pongan a jugar, en una pelea uno no debe contenerse, uno debe mostrar sus habilidades reales. –Indico molesta Fluttershy. –Ya apresúrense para mostrarles como debe ser un pleito real, no exhibiciones patéticas.

-¡¿QUÉ DICEN TONTOS?! –Se quejó Zmey al escuchar los comentarios del equipo Diamante estelar. -¡Es obvio que estos ponys buenos para nada no son los rivales para nosotros! –Entonces Sweetie habla no muy tranquila. –Rarity lo único que queríamos era ganar tiempo para que el miembro de su equipo que falta llegara a su pelea.

-Por favor Sweetie, no sabemos qué tan retrasada esta, nosotros cinco nos arreglaremos si no llega. –Comento Fluttershy. –Además no es honorable que no peleen en serio desde el principio, estoy segura que Apple Bloom, Scoot y Jolt no se siente a gusto haciendo esto por su forma de ser.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, me disculpo por esto… además por todo los comentarios de este ojete ya no puedo contenerme. –Indico Sweetie empezando a sonreír de seguridad, empezó a brillar su cuerno intensamente, Zmey de inmediato intento golpearla pero hubo una explosión sónica que lo hace caer a tres metros de la unicornio., esta rompió el hielo y puso sus escudos sónicos en sus patas delanteras. -¡Ya basta de teatro chicos, vamos a ir en serio ahora!

-¡Ya era hora, me estaba frustrando mucho! –Indico Scootalo parando de huir de los tornados del dragón oriental y ahora yendo directamente contra ellos. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA, TE QUIERES SUICIDAR?! ¡Este viento te va a hacer girones!

-¡Eso lo veremos señor! –Entonces Scootalo empieza a girar en contra de la dirección del primer tornado formando el suyo propio, la fuerza y velocidad del tornado de la pegaso eran superiores al del dragón el cual estaba pasmado, el primer tornado se funde con el de Scoot, arroja este contra los demás tornados de su rival anulándolos completamente. –Necesitas pulir tu técnica amigo, te confiaste demasiado.

-No… imposible… -Estaba temblando el dragón completamente pálido. -¡Detuviste la técnica del viento cortante, pero es…!

-Te equivocas, no detuve la técnica del viento cortante… ya que tú no la hiciste bien. –Menciono Scoot espantando al dragón. –Podría decirse que lo que hiciste era una pre técnica, solo era el 80% de lo que debía ser ¿no es así?

-¡¿COMO DICES, QUE MI TÉCNICA NO ESTA PERFECCIONADA, COMO LO SABES?!

-Fácil, porque esa técnica la crearon los grifos para poder combatir magia, y mi amiga Gabrielle me la enseño a mí. –Entonces Scootalo hace otro tornado, pero de una manera diferente, dando círculos como si fuera una especie de rayo, lo termino e incluso soltaba chispas eléctricas, una hoja de árbol entro al vórtice y la corto como si fuera una navaja y lo arrojo. -¡ESTA ES LA VERDADERA TÉCNICA DEL VIENTO CORTANTE, DISFRÚTALA!

-¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! –Entonces el dragón oriental lanzando su propia versión del ataque, pero a pesar de ser mas grande que el de la pegaso este lo absorbe y continua su camino, el dragón vuelve a hacer varias técnicas con el mismo resultado, incluso arrojo fuego y el aire lo corto y apago de inmediato. -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿COMO MI TÉCNICA ES INFERIOR A LA DE UNA MUGRE GALLINA VOLADORA!

-Yo no soy una gallina dragón imbécil. –Menciono Scootalo volando rápidamente para ponerse enfrente del dragón, este se amedrentó al verla ahí. -¡SOY UNA PEGASO Y A MUCHA HONRA! –Entonces Scoot lo golpea con sus alas, el dragón sintió que lo hubieran aporreado con alas de un dragón adulto bien desarrollado, este golpe lo envía directamente al tornado, ya dentro empieza a moverse como ropa en ciclo de secado, de un lado a otro sin poderlo evitar.

-Lo siento madame., yo esperaba hacerme tonto dado que a diferencia de mis compañeros soy más pacifista. –Indico Cool Jazz preparándose para tocar su sax. –Pero no quiero decepcionar a mi musa, no me la acabaría si pierdo si usar toda mi habilidad.

-¡No sé de qué tonterías hablas mula, estas atrapado en mi burbuja, nunca podrás salir, me aburrí de verte, voy a lanzarte de la plata…! –En ese instante quita su escudo quedando en ya en la burbuja, la dragona pensó que el pony implosionaria pero la magia sónica que estaba tocando hizo que su cuerpo se adaptara a la presión del agua, Jazz sigue tocando, música que empieza a romper la tensión superficial del agua. -¡NO, BASTA, DEJA DE HACER ESTO PONY! -Indico la dragona marina haciendo sus sellos de mano más apresuradamente para seguir teniendo capturado a Jazz, pero no pudo, el músico hizo explotar su encierro haciendo que toda esa agua se dispersara como lluvia, apagando el fuego del dragón del clan del magma. -¡Estúpida, tu mugre liquido apago mis llamas, ahora esa pony seguro escapara!

-No deberías creerte la gran cosa amigo. -Indico tranquilamente Apple Bloom mientras galopaba hacia el dragón. –La verdad pude salir de tu encierro muy fácilmente.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UNA DEMENTE, TU NUNCA PODRÁS CONTRA EL PODER DEL FUEGO! –Siseo el dragón lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego hacia Apple Bloom, quien la cubre completamente. -¡Mierda, ya la chamusque, si no apago la llamas me descalificaran por haberla matado, necesito que siga viva!

-¡Descuida sigo viva tonto! –Grito Apple Bloom desde las llamas muy fuerte, anonadando al dragón, entonces del fuego sale la terrestre usando un gran boque del piso como escudo sorprendiendo más a su rival, el bloque era el triple del tamaño de la pony e igual seguro pesaba más que ella. –¡Recuerda que soy una "campesina", he vivido varios tipos de incendios en el huerto, se cómo cubrirme de ellos!

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME! –Grito furioso el dragón lanzando un gran puñetazo a Apple Bloom, quien se cubre con su escudo improvisado, rompiéndole de inmediato la garra al dragón. -¡HIJA DE TU PUTA Y PERRA MADRE, ME DESGRACIASTE LA GARRA!

-¡NO INSULTES AL ÁNGEL DE MI MADRE OJETE! –Dijo molesta Apple Bloom arrojando su escudo, entonces brinca y le da una gran patada haciéndolo trizas, esos mini proyectiles le dan en su totalidad al enorme dragón y para terminar Apple Bloom lo remata con una coz. -¡Sera mejor que pienses antes de hablar!

-Carajo, esos tontos de Mizuirotatsumaki, Firequake y Poisonwater están siendo masacrados, voy a tener que ayudar a esos inútiles. –Dijo enojado Damage Stone desde las profundidades, planeaba nacer piedras a donde estaban los ponys que estaban humillando a sus compañeros, pero Lighting a pesar de que parecía muy golpeado se levanta como si nada y empieza a dar instrucciones. -¡Scoot vuela a tu derecha, tu brinca para al frente compadre, Bloomie quédate en tu mismo lugar pero dentro de seis segundo patea el piso con toda tu fuerza!

-¡Entendido! –Gritaron los tres ponys, Scootalo esquivo fácilmente la gran roca filosa, aprovechando para volver a empujar a Mizuiro a dentro al vórtice ya que apenas había podido salir de ahí, Jazz brinca al frente esquivando y de inmediato usa su sax para mandar una onda sónica que rompe completamente la piedra, esta misma onda hace que todo el escombro vaya a Poisonwater quien se tiene que cubrir como sea, Apple Bloom conto los seis segundos y pateo el suelo como indico su amigo, se escuchó un gran tronido y después un grito. -¡ARGH, DESGRACIADA! –Se quejó Damage, su ataque se lo regreso la terrestre, quien de nuevo fue a pelear con Firequake. -¡¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a hacer mugre pony?! ¡Me las pagaras! –El dragón subterráneo volvió a concentrarse en Lighting, pero ahora sus ataques eran más rápidos, pero a diferencia de los primeros el corcel esquivaba muy fácilmente estos ataques. -¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si hace unos minutos no podías ni mantenerte en pie!

-Es simple Damage, mi madre me enseño desde potro a fijarme en mi entorno, y eso incluye el piso donde estoy parado, tú eres muy grande, y por más que quieras ser sigiloso todo lo que haces se nota que fuerza y dirección va a tomar tu ataque, tienes suerte, si la hermana mayor de Bloomie estuviera aquí te habría descubierto desde mucho antes ya que ella siente a las sabandijas que se mueven bajo tierra mejor que yo y ya te habría molido a patadas.

-¡Ya cállate pinche pendejo, tal vez sepas de donde vienen mis ataques mas no donde estoy yo exactamente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te canses y yo atacar para noquearte!

-Es una lástima que no te deje realizar lo que dices Damage. –Comento Lighting haciendo girar su espada muy rápidamente. –La verdad prefiero ver a mi rival a los ojos cuando combato contra él, así que lo siento mucho…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, QUE ES LO QUE LAMENTAS?!

-¡ESTO! –Menciono Lighting clavando se espada una de las rocas que mando Damage, entonces una gran corriente eléctrica que junto con su arma salió de esta y fue rápidamente al subsuelo, del piso se notaban pequeños destellos, después de un momento salió expulsado de la tierra Damage completamente cubierto de electricidad con las púas de su cuerpo completamente erizadas por la electricidad estática. -¡Infeliz… bzzz... como… bzzz… lograste darme… bzzz…!

-Es simple, la electricidad sigue el camino más fácil, tú al hacer tantos túneles le facilitaste mucho el paso y la electricidad busco el mejor conductor… tú.

-¡Desgraciado… pedazo de…! –Grito furioso Damage lanzando un zarpazo a Lighting con la firme intención de decapitarlo, pero es se te cubre con su espada rápidamente. -¡Te voy a hacer polvo, yo soy más fuerte que tú!

-Es cierto, pero yo no me concentro en la fuerza, ¡yo me concentro en mi velocidad y el kendo para ganar! –Comento Lighting empezando a pelear en serio, lanzaba sus cortes con una rapidez impresionante, y no solo usaba su espada, también usaba sus patas traseras para hacer combinaciones, lo que el Damage no podía defenderse por esa rapidez, no pudiendo evitar el daño.

-¡ESTO NO PUDE SER, SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS DRAGONES, DRAGONES POR TODO LOS CÍRCULOS DEL TÁRTARO! -Grito encolerizada la cabeza izquierda de Zmey. -¡LES INFUNDÍAMOS TERROR A ESTAS MULAS POR NUESTRO INCREÍBLE PODER, Y AHORA CUATRO DE ESTAS SABANDIJAS ESTÁN VENCIENDO COMO SI NADA A LO IDIOTAS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS!

-Ya basta de hacernos menos Zmey. –Dijo muy encolerizada Sweetie. –Que a nosotros no nos guste pelear por todo como a ustedes no nos hace débiles, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-¡Cierra el hocico patética perra, una puta cantante de burdel no me va a dar sermones! –Grito la cabeza izquierda viendo con mucha rabia a Sweetie. -¡No voy a perder con una inútil hembra que parece haber salido de un cuento barato de niñas!

-No solo me rebajas por ser pony… también por ser una yegua y por mi apariencia. –Dijo Sweetie neutralmente mientras su melena cubría sus ojos, entonces empezó a mostrar amenazadora mente los dientes, su cuerno se cubrió de magia casi del mismo tamaño de su cabeza, entonces de un movimiento violento levanta el rostro y muestra sus ojos, tenía una mirada completamente llena de ira. -¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE COMO LO ESTUVO FLUTTERSHY Y MI HERMANA, SOLO PORQUE NOS GUSTE VERNOS BIEN NOS VEN COMO UNAS INÚTILES BUENAS PARA NADA QUE TIENEN QUE SER PROTEGIDAS, ESO ME CAGA, HE ENFRENTADO JUNTO CON LIGHTING VARIAS COSAS QUE A CUALQUIER MACHO HARÍA TEMBLAR DE MIEDO, INCLUSO HE SALVADO A MI HERMANO VARIAS VECES, EL YA ME DA ESE RESPETO QUE YO QUIERO, PERO PERSONAJES COMO TU ZMEY… ME ENFERMAN, ERES UN DESGRACIADO MACHISTA MISÓGINO COMO LA LACRA DE GARBLE, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A PUTAZOS A RESPETAR AL GENERO FEMENINO CABRÓN! –Entonces la yegua brinca sobre la cabeza izquierda rápidamente, esta escupió una gran bola de lava, pero la unicornio con su escudo sónico derecho lo repele y lo arroja a un lado, la cabeza izquierda intento contra atacar pero ya era tarde, Sweetie le llego y lo golpeo con su dos escudos y de inmediato le lanzo su magia ofensiva de su cuerno, la cabeza con ese ataque fue completamente noqueada, Zmey intento darle con sus garras pero la unicornio se tele transporto de inmediato. –Fuera uno, faltan dos.

-Imposible… nunca me habían…. Y fue una puta yegua… -Indico la cabeza media de Zmey intentado hacer reaccionar a la izquierda, pero era inútil, estaba completamente inconsciente. –Desgraciada yegua llena de parásitos…

-¡Y sigues insultándome! –Exclamo Sweetie. -¡le acabo de dar en la madre a una tercera parte de ti, y sigues menospreciándome, estoy segura que a Lighting y a Scoot no nos los subestiman como lo hacen con Jazz y conmigo, solo por ser músicos, pero adivina, LOS HECHICEROS DEL SONIDO CUANDO NOS LO PROPONEMOS PODEMOS SER MAS PELIGROSOS QUE TODOS LOS ALICORNIOS JUNTOS! -Entonces Sweetie parece dar un grito y su cuerno brilla mucho más, parecía que no hizo nada, pero Zmey empezó a temblar como si estuviera amarrado dentro de una gran campana. -¡Ay me lleva! ¡¿Cómo rayos me hiciste esto solo a mí?!

-Simple, creo que hasta un tarado… quiero decir tarados puede entender. –Entonces Sweetie se le acerca al Dragón y le dice algo al oído. –Todo vibramos a diferente frecuencia, un pony experto en sonido no importando si es unicornio, terrestre o pegaso puede notarlo, incluso un grifo, Aracne, cangrejo o perro diamante lo sabría, incluso un dragón lo puede lograr dando un golpe con esa misma vibración causando mucho daño, pero yo no soy una sádica que le guste lastimar a los demás, así que te recomiendo que rindas y te largues, y ni se te ocurra unirte con Dark Doll, y lo digo por estar preocupada por ti animal.

-Vete al infierno Perra.

-Entiendo, de verdad lo lamento por ti, ya que a diferencia de mi hermana… ¡YO VOY A IR HASTA LAS ULTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS OJETE! –Nada más termina de hablar Sweetie ataca con su rayo sónico a Zmey a quemarropa, mandándolo a volar. -¡Esto es imposible, solo sabía de pocos ponys que podían zarandear a dragones así, unas son el sol y la luna y los otros fueron los que derrotaron a mi abuelo! –Ya estaba a punto de salir de la plataforma Zmey, ya iba a volar para recuperarse –, pero Sweetie apareció antes. -¡Te dije que no te salvarías tan fácil cabrón! -Dijo la unicornio dándole un gran golpe con su escudo sónico levantándolo en el aire, esta brinca para continuar dándole una golpiza. -¡Es irónico sabes, mencionaste que tu abuelo, el que seguramente era como tú, perdió con dos ponys terrestres! ¡¿Pues adivina tonto?! ¡Ellos soy los padres de mi querido amigo Lighting! –Menciono Sweetie señalando al corcel, que con su velocidad atacaba con su fuerza eléctrica a Damage sin que este pudiera hacer algo. -¡Una lástima que su hijo no este peleando contra ti, pero descuida le daré algunos recuerdos de su parte, al igual de parte de la capitana Scissors y del capitán Solciste! –Entonces Sweetie empieza a patear incesantemente a Zmey, este intento darle con su garra y su cola pero la unicornio se tele transporta, apareciendo a espaldas del dragón dándole un gran patada. -¡Argh, desgraciada!

-¡DI LO QUE QUIERAS LAGARTIJA, NO TE VOY A DEJAR HASTA QUE TE ROMPA TODOS LOS HUESOS! –Menciono Sweetie lanzando otro rayo que hace que Zmey se estrelle en suelo, la unicornio se vuelve a tele transportar a su lado, para repetirle la dosis, entonces la cabeza derecha empieza a reir como loco. -¡Whua, ja, ja, ja, esto es tan entretenido, esto mejorara la diversión! –Entonces le dispara un rayo eléctrico a Sweetie con la firme intención de freírla, lo cual nota la cabeza central reclamándole de inmediato. -¡NO SEAS ANIMAL, SI MATAS A ESTA PONY, TODOS LOS GUARDIAS DE SOLAR Y SUS COMPAÑEROS NOS VAN HACER PEDAZOS!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, YO SOLO QUIERO PASAR UN BUEN RATO JUNTO ESTA CANTANTE! –Comento la cabeza derecha completamente fuera de sí, entonces el rayo le pega a Sweetie provocando una gran explosión. -¡SI, AHORA A DIVERTIRME CON SUS OTROS…! ¡¿EH?! -La cabeza derecha de Zmey vio que Sweetie uso su magia sónica para formar un bastón que uso como pararrayos, la mayor cantidad de electricidad se dispersó por los túneles de Damage. –Yo no soporto a los violentos, menos soporto a los psicópatas. –Se quejó la yegua tomando el bastón que creo y dándole un tremendo golpe a la cabeza derecha, destrozando el bastón y descalabrándolo, quedo noqueado con la lengua de fuera y los bien abiertos en blanco. –Y ahora solo falta uno.

-¡No me di cuenta, pero tú eres más peligrosa que tus compañeros! –Gimió completamente aterrorizado Zmey dándose cuenta que Sweetie tenía muy mal carácter cuando se enojaba, y él se encargó de enfurecerla imprudentemente. -¡ES MAS, ERES MAS PELIGROSA QUE LA ALICORNIO Y QUE TU HERMANA, Y ELLA LA CONSIDERE UNA GRAN AMENAZA DESPUÉS DE SU PELEA CON GARBLE!

-Que lastima que no te dieras cuenta cuando te dije que te rindieras. –Dijo Sweetie acercándose acechando a Zmey. –Ahora solo me podre calmar cuando te de tu merecido, lo siento… que hipócrita soy, no lo siento, lo voy a disfrutar mucho, me encanta enseñarle a malditos como tú sus lecciones.

-¡YA BASTA, ALÉJATE DE MI! –Grito Zmey lanzándose sobre Sweetie dando una lluvia de puñetazos, Sweetie solo puso un escudo común sobre ella mientras veía el ataque de su rival muy aburrida. -¡NO PUEDE SER QUE AL GRAN ZMEY LO ESTÉN TRATANDO COMO SI FUERA UN INFANTE UNA PONY, UNA PONY CUYA CUTIE MARK ES UNA NOTA MUSICAL!

-Que está dentro de una estrella y un escudo idiota. –Comento Sweetie. –la estrella indica que soy buena hechicera, si combinamos la nota con ella significa lo que ya te había dicho, y el escudo que soy protectora y guía de las cutie mark… aunque podría tener más significados, por ejemplo que soy buena defendiéndome a mí y a los demás, que pena que no te diste cuenta un poco antes. –Entonces Sweetie empieza a atacar a Zmey muy violentamente con su magia sónica, ni le permitía caer al suelo, pero cuidando para no noquearlo, quería que estuviera consiente y que sintiera todo, entonces Jazz le grita, este ya había noqueado a Poisonwater hace algunos segundos con un ataque sónico de su saxofón. -¡Sweetie Bell ya cálmate, Zmey ya está muy herido, no es necesario que le sigas atacando, no te vuelvas un monstruo sin motivo!

-Tienes razón Jazz, me disculpo por mi comportamiento inmaduro. –Dijo Sweetie calmándose, respiro profundamente, hizo levitar a Zmey hacía ella ya viéndose tranquila como siempre. -Escucha desgraciado insecto, deberías agradecerle a otro hechicero del sonido que no te continuara golpeando, ya viste que a estas alturas no me podrás vencer, así que te pido que pienses y que te rindas de una buena vez, ya no quiero hacerte daño sinceramente.

-¡NUNCA ME VOY A RENDIR CONTRA UNA INFERIOR, PUEDES LAMERME EL…! –No terminaba el insulto el dragón cuan Sweetie solo hizo unas negaciones suspirando, entonces lanzo a su rival rápidamente afuera de la plataforma sin poderlo evitar. -¡DESGRACIADA, SI HUBIERA CONTINUADO PELEANDO EN LUGAR DE ARROJARME AFUERA YO SEGURAMENTE…!

-Te habrías muerto estúpido, y lo sabes. –Dijo despectivamente Sweetie, Zmey gruño de frustración, sabía que la unicornio no mentía. –Pero veo que ya te diste cuenta, si cambias tu manera de ser, tus tres maneras de ser hacia algo más agradable seguro aumentaras tu fuerza, y entonces tal vez te conceda una revancha y no me desagradara volver a verte, ahora tengo que ver como están mis amigos. –Al voltear a ver Sweetie a la plataforma vio que el tornado cortante de Scootalo venía a esta dirección, ella tranquilamente se quitó para darle paso, ya afuera el tornado "escupe" a Mizuiro al lado de Zmey. –Así que tú también terminaste Scoot.

-Claro Sweetie, pero debes hacer algo con tu mal carácter, te vuelves muy violenta y fría cuando te enojas mucho, podrías hacer algo horrible de lo que te arrepientas luego por estar cegada por la rabia, recuerda que tu contraparte humana siempre estaba enojada y por eso no usaba su fuerza bien.

-Lo se amiga, prometo no dejarme llevar por mis instintos negativos, ahora hay que ver cómo están los demás, ya que Jazz termino primero, me sorprendió gratamente, a los que consideraban "más débiles" fuimos los primeros en ganar. –Indico Sweetie mientras que el corcel se acercaba trotando. –Sweetie te pasas, con razón Simphony te tenía terror, seguro le hiciste algo de este nivel cuando te amenazo.

-Y debería estar agradecido, porque de haber sabido el chantaje que te hizo a ti, a tus hermanas y a tu mamá termino el trabajo. –Indico Sweetie haciendo que el trio se riera. –Ahora vamos a ayudar a Bloomie y a Joltie para acabar ya.

-No Creo que sea necesario Sweet. –Dijo Skydancer señalando las peleas que hacían falta, Firequake y Damage Stone ya estaban espalda viéndose muy mal ambos, tenían a Apple Bloom y a Lighting enfrente de ellos acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente ante ellos. -Muy bien Firequake, tres miembros de su equipo ya perdieron incluyendo a su capitán, mientras que nosotros estamos los cinco.

-Bloomie tiene toda la razón, además estoy seguro que su espíritu de lucha ya está completamente apagado. -Comento Lighting analizando a sus últimos rivales. –A nosotros no nos gusta seguir peleando contra un rival que ya no puede seguir, mejor ríndanse y entrenen para volverse más fuertes y que no les vuelva a pasar esto.

-¡GRRRRRWWWWAAAAALLLLL! –Rugieron los dos dragones arrojándose furiosos sobre ambos ponys, Lighting solo negó con su cabeza mientras Bloom suspiraba decepcionada, el corcel rápidamente brinco realizando varios cortes a Damage y la yegua espero a que Firequake se acercara lo suficiente, ya estando a una distancia cercana le dio una gran coz directamente en el estómago sacándole completamente el aire, a estas alturas ya ni podía exhalar fuego, ambos dragones caen pesadamente sin poder moverse, entonces el réferi se le acerca a ambos. –Todo en orden, los participantes Firequake y Damage solo están inconscientes, ¡El equipo Wondercolt gana y pasa a cuartos de final! –Entonces hubo un gran abucheó por parte del público, se notaba que no sentían nada de simpatía por los ponys, entristeciendo a Sweetie. –Es desagradable que le silben a uno, a pesar de realizar tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Se como te sientes Sweet, se nota que a la gran mayoría de los dragones no les agradamos, y también note que cuando ganaron Deathsaurus y sus compañeros le aplaudieron mucho, seguro lo ven como una especie de mesías. –Dijo Jazz preocupado cuando empezaron a salir los cinco de la plataforma, ya abajo Skydancer se les acerca y los consuela. –Sé que es chocante esto hermanos, pero recuerden que esto no es un concurso de popularidad, estamos aquí para detener que Doll vuelva a los dragones sus esclavos, si no se dan cuenta la mayoría de los dragones ni modo, pero yo en lo personal no puedo ver como destruyen a familias sin hacer nada.

-Tienes razón Skydancer, no debemos pensar si nos agradecen o no, debemos proteger lo que consideramos correcto y ya, a lo mejor esto les pueda servir de ejemplo a los jóvenes dragones. –Comento Sweetie ya calmándose y poniendo una sonrisa, entonces llegan con el equipo de Spike. –¿Lo hicimos bien hermanos mayores?

-Muy bien jovencitos. –Indico orgullosamente Fluttershy, pero cambio a un rostro un poco molesto. -Pero no me gusto como empezaron a pelear, deben dar respeto a sus rivales, si hubieran tenido algo de mala suerte a alguno de ustedes los hubieran podido vencer sacándolos de la plataforma mientras se hacían tontos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder con una situación así.

-Descuida Fluttershy, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. –Contesto sinceramente Lighting a nombre de sus amigos, la alicornio asintió con su cabeza, entonces los jóvenes elementos se pusieron con sus mayores para ver la siguiente lucha, un dragón cocodrilo empezó a subir al escenario, se veía con muchas cicatrices y un ojo gris, entonces Ember dio una recomendación. -Chicos atentos a la siguiente pelea, ese es Skullcruncher, líder de los dragones al norte del imperio y uno de los comandantes de mi padre, él fue quien me enseñó a usar mi olfato, tacto y gusto después de lo que me paso, él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, aunque ninguno lo admitió, es muy probable que tengamos que enfrentarlo a él y a su equipo si pasamos de ronda, pero él es un aliado de Solar, seguro querrá detener al heraldo.

-Por lo que dijiste Ember ya me dieron ganas de pelear contra él. –Comento Spike, entonces el Skullcruncher llego al centro de la plataforma y empezó a esperar sin que nadie más subiera, así estuvo durante un buen momento. –Y por lo que veo muchos dragones lo saben, por lo que parece hubo otro abandono.

-Lastima, me habría gustado que vieran pelear a él y a sus discípulos, es impresionante sin dudas, por lo menos sabrían que esperar ustedes. –Indico decepcionada Ember, el réferi ya iba a dar por ganador a Skullcruncher. -Parece que no va a subir el capitán rival, así sin más preámbulos nombro al equipo Skullsmasher como el…

-Espero un minuto. –Dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo entrando seis hembras, todas cubiertas con un velo. -Solo fuimos a refrescarnos, pero no esperan a las damas, deberían aumentar sus modales, somos dragones pero aun así.

-Es que paso mucho tiempo señorita, eso no tiene que ver con el género de los participantes, ahora suba para poder empezar. –Indico el réferi, La dragona subió enfrente de Skullcruncher quien la veía muy extrañado, a punto de que el réferi preguntara que tipo de lucha querían la dragona se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una dragona verde como Spike pero con rasgos más dulces, al verla el dragón retrocede un paso. –Lorelei… eres tú…

-Así es padre. –Contesto muy diabólicamente la dragona, al escuchar el nombre Ember cambio su semblante a uno de mucha ira, extrañando a Rarity. -¡¿Ember que pasa, quien es esa Lorelei?!

-Es…era la "amante" de Wyvern. –Comento Starlight ya también molesta ella. –Esa… perra ni siquiera la tuvieron que convencer para unírsele, ella fue directamente con el desde el principio, siempre fue una maldita, aun es peor que Garble y Zmey juntos, siempre busco el poder para su beneficio, solo porque su padre suplico clemencia por ella solo fue desterrada, pero sé que ella fue la de la idea de cegar a Ember, ya que la desgraciada lo admitió cuando se largó, ahora seguramente aprovecho que cualquier dragón puede participar para regresar.

-Que bien se siente volver al hogar Skullcruncher. –Dijo Lorelei sin ningún tipo de respeto por su padre, quien se veía muy preocupado y decepcionado. –Ahora podre vengar a Wyvern, ese Solar y esa Ember ni yéndose ambos al tártaro pagaran su crimen contra el verdadero señor dragón, como las malditas basuras que lo encerraron.

-Por mas que digas eso no se hará verdad Lorelei. –Comento Skullcruncher. –Tu habrías matado a Wyvern como una pequeña viuda negra, pero a diferencia de esos animales que solo siguen su instinto de supervivencia tu solo sigues tu codicia, ni los dragones más codiciosos se comportan como tú, si no cambias ahora que aun puedes después ya no habrá…

-Cierra tui jodido hocico anciano. –Dijo con una mueca perversa Lorelei. –Si no te hice caso de niña mucho menos de adulta, ahora como quiero verte sufrir viejo, voy a escoger la lucha de supervivencia…

-Mi sr. Solar, lamento la situación… yo no puedo continuar con esto…. Mi equipo se retira. –Dijo deprimidamente Skullcruncher. –Yo no puedo pelear contra la hija de mi fallecida pareja ya que le hice la promesa a esta de no dañarla y que se parece mucho a ella, además de esta dragona aprovecharía cualquier cosa para dañar permanentemente a mis discípulos o a mí y seguro sus compañeros deben ser como ella, ya que es la capitana.

-Eran tal para cual anciano, los dos soy unos grandes cobardes, pero no te preocupes, después de matar a Solar y a Ember te voy a hacer la eutanasia infeliz. –Se burló Lorelei del sufrimiento de su padre, entonces volteo a ver a Solar. –Pronto tendré mi venganza desgraciado, me la pagaras haberme exiliado. –Solar no hizo ningún comentario viéndola molesto, entonces voltea a ver a Ember. -Y descuida perra, terminare el trabajo de Wyvern, te cortare la lengua y te romperé los tímpanos para que seas una excelente muñeca, te hare mi mascota sexual, soy tan liberal.

-Primero muerta…

-Mira nada más, la misma respuesta que le diste a Wyvern, no sabes pensar en algo nuevo. –Interrumpió Lorelei burlándose, pero Ember siguió hablando. -… Deja que termine de hablar puta, primero muerta tú, así que prepárate, no dejare que avances más, solo porque tu padre a pesar de todo te ama y no quiere lastimarte, sino el te habría callado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces perra no pierdas junto con tu equipo de mulas. –Indico Lorelei empezando a bajar ella, entonces miro a Spike, ambos se miraron extrañados entre sí, era ver la versión de ambos del sexo opuesto. –Tú te ves lindo, tratare de no lastimarte mucho dragoncito mascota.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco señorita. –Menciono Spike sarcásticamente subiendo, entonces se pone enfrente de su rival, ambos se saludan cortésmente, era Tiberius y su equipo. –Saludos Spike, de verdad siento que hallas conocido… a tan agradable señorita.

-Descuida Tiberius, de ese tipo de seres hay todas partes, espero que Skullcruncher esté bien, lamento que tenga un cuervo como hija.

-Ella nació en una buena familia, pero tuvo muy mala influencia de sus compañeros, pero creció y la que la influenciaron ahora le temen, despertaron a un demonio, pero en fin, será mejor continuamos con esto, ¿Qué te parece que sea pelea de equipos uno a uno? Nuestros equipos están parejos en miembros, Así le damos tiempo a tu dama de recuperarse de las lecciones que le dio a Garble. –Sugirió Tiberius, entonces Spike voltea a ver a los miembros de su equipo, todas asiente que están de acuerdo. –Muy bien Tiberius, se hará como pides.

-Perfecto, entonces que pasen los primeros concursantes, recuerden que el ganador de más peleas individuales será quien avance, al ser cinco por equipo el ganador será quien obtenga tres victorias, no pueden pelear más de uno al mismo tiempo, si realizan esto serán descalificados. –Indico el réferi, entonces los capitanes bajaron y Subieron Starlight y un dragón indostánico, Aag Dhaal –Muy bien… ¡Comiencen!

-Lo lamento pony, pero usted no me podrá vencer, es más ninguno de ustedes lo lograra. -Indico el Aag poniéndose en posición de loto, empezó a decir un mantra, al mismo tiempo se notó que aparecía una especie de barrera mística, la yegua se acercó y la toco, parecía una especie de plástico muy elástico que no parecía poder romperse. –Interesante -Dijo la pony empezando a levitar para ver si podía cruzarla por arriba, pero vio que la barrera de inmediato crecía hasta la altura a la que llegaba. –Impresionante, este escudo se adapta a lo que hace uno. –Entonces la pony volvió al suelo, se alejó un poco y disparo un rayo magia directo al campo de fuerza. Este lo absorbió y lo disperso completamente. –Este escudo es a prueba de magia, se debe tener un gran poder para lograr algo tan impresionante.

-Por ese motivo ninguno de ustedes podrán ganarme pony. –Dijo altaneramente el Aag Dhaal sin dejar de meditar. –Este escudo se hace con la esencia misma del ambiente, lo cual lo hace que funcione como si fuera una fuente de energía perpetua, su estado físico absorbe también los impactos físicos contra suya, lo que provoca que ese metal no pueda cortarlo, y este no desaparece si me ponen inconsciente de algún modo. –Entonces de del mismo escudo empiezan a salir chispas dirigidas hacia Starlight, esta al hacer contacto con otra cosa explotaban haciendo que la unicornio pusiera su propio escudo, el ataque del enemigo explotaba violentamente en él, haciéndola retroceder por los impactos continuos. –Mi ataque persistente o te hará retroceder hasta afuera o te noquera sin remedio, y a todos tus compañeros vencerá, así será mejor que se rindan en este ejercicio absurdo.

-¡No te rindas Starlight! –Grito Ember. -¡Si este hechizo fuera indestructible se habría detenido a Wyvern con él desde el comienzo de su invasión!

-Tranquila Ember, ya lo sé. –Dijo confiadamente la unicornio, entonces empezó a concentrarse, su cuerno empezó a brillar con gran intensidad, pero las chispas hacían que siguiera retrocediendo. –Si estuviéramos en campo abierto podría anular este hechizo fácilmente, pero ahora estoy en una área limitada, tengo que concentrarme en los puntos de energía y atacarlos rápido, voy a tener que recibir algunos ataques pero eso ya no lo puedo evitar. –Se dijo a si misma Starlight, entonces quito su escudo y brinco hacia el lado derecho de la plataforma. -¿Que intenta hacer esta pony' Mis chispas la noquearan sin su defensa... a menos… que pueda ver… -En ese instante a Starlight le brillan sus ojos en blanco y en sus patas delanteras le aparecen dos sables de energía mágica, varias chispas le dan lastimándola, pero al parecer estaba en un trance, con su sable derecho toca el extremo izquierdo más alto de esa pared, al hacerlo esta cambia de transparente a un color azulado tenue. –Bien, un punto menos, ahora por los otros dos. –La unicornio empieza a correr sobre esa pared al extremo más alejado de ese punto, el extremo derecho bajo, seguía recibiendo el castigo de las chispas, ahora si poniendo un rostro de sufrimiento al recibirlas. -¡Pony tonta, ya deja de hacer esto, si no terminaras muy lastimada! –Le grita el Aag viéndose molesto, pero Starlight lo ignoro y ataco otro punto, cambiando de color no solo ahí, sino casi todo el escudo- Bien, solo me falta el punto central.

-¡No te dará tiempo Starlight, ya no permitiré que hagas esto! –Gimió el dragón, quien cambio su mantra, ahora las chispas caían sobre la pony como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas, hiriéndola rápidamente, -¡No, no debo desistir, si pierdo no podría ver a mi maestra Twilight a los ojos… Argh! –Entonces la yegua recibe los ataques de las chipas incesantemente haciéndola dar giros en el aire, preocupando a sus compañeros de equipo y a los jóvenes elementos, entonces cae al suelo. –Esta yegua ya no se levanta. –Dijo el dragón con un aire de triunfo, el réferi va a verla, todavía no se encontraba inconsciente, por eso empieza la cuenta regresiva. -10, 9, 8…

-Ni deberías contar árbitro, esta yegua no se levantara sin asistencia médica.

-7, 6, 5…

-¡Starlight vamos, levántate, recuerda que pusiste a Twilight contra las cuerdas 2 veces amiga! –Grito Spike tratando de que su amiga reaccionara, (lo siento Spike, pero siento que no tengo fuerzas ya) pensó la unicornio sin ni siquiera intentar pararse.

-4, 3, 2…

-¡Vamos Glimmer, no que querías mostrarme el nivel de una alumna adelantada de Twi, como estas ahora no lo parece, más bien parece que pasaste los cursos de noche! –Se quejó Skydancer para ver si así reaccionaba su Sempai*, pero esta sonríe deprimidamente (lo siento Skyli-chan* pero ya me duele todo mi cuerpo, lamento haberte decepcionado) en ese instante siente que alguien la mira muy enojada, voltea a ver a donde siente esa mirada, lo que vio la impacto, era Firebreather quien la miraba muy triste y decepcionada después de despertarse de su siesta, como si supiera que ella era capaz de más, -…Firebreather…

-3, 2, 1… -Como si le hubieran encendido la flama otra vez al ver a la bebé, Starlight se levanta brincando a toda velocidad antes de terminar el réferi su cuenta, su fuerza era equivalente en ese momento cuando se enfrentó a Twilight la segunda vez, las chispas le volvieron a caer encima, pero estas se apagaban con su gran aura. -¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿DE DONDE SACA TANTA FUERZA ESTA UNICORNIO?! –Dijo ahora completamente preocupado Aag Dhaal, Starlight llego al centro preciso de la pared y la corto con sus dos sables, rompiendo el escudo y pasando inmediatamente sin detenerse, ya estando exactamente enfrente de su rival le dispara un gran rayo mágico, que se lo lleva, el dragón no puede zafarse de esa presión y lo azota en la pared de las gradas, cayendo casi noqueado de ese gran ataque. -… Fuera ¡El participante esta fuera de la plataforma, la concursante Starlight gana esta ronda!

-¡Starlight, lo hiciste muy bien! –Menciono Spike yendo a donde estaba la unicornio, quien se recostó después de terminar la lucha empezando a tomar aire. –No Spike, no lo hice bien, debí empezar a luchar en serio desde el principio, subestime a mi rival y casi pierdo por eso, descuida ya nunca volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes amiga, ven vamos con Lighting para que te revise tus heridas. –Indico Spike cargando a la unicornio, de nuevo recibieron abucheos del respetable, pero el dragón con el que peleo le aplaudió cortésmente, ella agradece el gesto, nada más bajaron Fluttershy subió a la plataforma, se le notaba ansiosa por empezar. -¡Muy bien tía, demuestra lo que puedes lograr!

-Así lo hare joven bailarina, presta atención, tan vez aprendas algo. –Respondió Fluttershy empezando a estirarse, entonces subió con ella un gran dragón de color sajón, Noble Flame quien le gruñe directamente, esto hace que varios dragones se espantaran, pero definitivamente ya no asusta a Fluttershy, hace años que no teme enfrentar a seres más grande que ella. –Mi buen señor Flame le pido que no vuelva a hacer esto conmigo o mis amigos, sé que lo hace para evitar una lucha intimidando con su rugido, el cual sería muy efectivo contra varios seres, seguro me habría puesto a llorar hace 10 años al verlo y oírlo pero esto la verdad a mí ya no me impresiona absolutamente nada, incluso yo hago lo mismo comportándome como una esquizofrénica, pero seguro a usted tampoco lo engañare, así que le pido dejarnos de teatritos y pelear bien desde el principio.

-Ja, Tiberius tenía razón contigo su alteza. –Indico Noble Flame hablando muy educadamente, al más puro estilo sajón. –Hago esto para evitar riñas innecesarias, pero veo que usted es una dama que no cae en estos juegos, así que tendré que pelear enserio contra usted desde el principio.

-Entonces yo también iré en serio mi lord. –Indico la reina changeling dando una reverencia de pie, entonces el réferi dio la indicación de que empezara lucha, ambos rivales se lanzaron sobre el otro, el dragón intentaba obtener ventaja con su gran cuerpo, pero Fluttershy era lo suficientemente fuerte para cubrirse de los golpes con su naginata, después la alicornio le da poderosas patadas al dragón en su cuerpo, de inmediato se le formaron moretones, entonces el dragón contra ataca dándole un manotazo que la derriba lejos, Fluttershy tiene que aplicar mucha fuerza en sus alas para no tocar afuera de la plataforma, mientras se recupera sonríe. –Esto será muy divertido. –Dijo la alicornio yendo de nuevo a la carga, entonces ambos empiezan un intercambio rápido de golpes, después de unos momentos de estar así los rivales se separan, entonces el dragón empieza a formar una gran bola de fuego en su hocico, entonces Fluttershy empieza también a juntar magia con su cuerno, (vamos Fluttershy, lo poco que te han enseñado Luna y Starlight hazlo bien), pensó para sí misma la pony, entonces ambos contendientes lanzaron sus ataques casi al mismo tiempo provocando una gran explosión. -¡INCREÍBLE, AMBOS ESTÁN LUCHANDO AL MISMO NIVEL! –Dijo uno de los compañeros de Tiberius, pero este suspiro algo molesto. –Desgraciadamente no es así, uno ya se dio cuenta que no le podrá ganar al otro, ya que todavía no demuestra su verdadero poder y desgraciadamente no podra hacerlo que lo enseñe a pesar de su gran esfuerzo.

-¿Está hablando del señor noble verdad Tiberius? El derrotara a esa pony –Pregunto confiado el joven dragón, Tiberius se lleva su garra a la cara. –De verdad te hace falta más entrenamiento Iron Wing, no sabes leer a tus oponentes.

-¡¿Cómo que no se leer a oponentes?! –Se quejó el joven Iron Wing. –Es muy simple Iron, ve los rostros de Fluttershy y Noble y sabrás de lo que hablo.

-¿Qué me fije en sus rostros? –Entonces el joven se concentró en las caras de los rivales, al parecer ambos estaban en iguales condiciones, pero después de un pequeño momento noto algo, Noble parecía más agitado, mientras que Fluttershy a pesar de los golpes que se le veían estaba completamente relajada. –Rayos…no.

-Así es, la pelea ya acabo. -Indico Tiberius, entonces Fluttershy hablo. –Vaya, debo decir que fue muy emocionante lord Noble, pero debo hacer lo que le dije a mis jóvenes amigos, usted es muy fuerte y un excelente guerrero, pero para su desgracia no está a mi nivel y de verdad no quiero humillarlo, será mejor que se retire, pero cuando quiera si ambos podemos volveré a pelear con usted.

-Esto es patético. –Se quejó Noble tomando aire aliviado. –Esperaba por lo menos obligarla a cambiar a su forma de pony murciélago, pero con mi nivel actual no lo iba a lograr, sinceramente… sabía que perdería con usted lady Fluttershy… -Entonces el dragón brinca afuera del ring. –Me gustaría volver a pelear contra usted pero entrenando antes para que no sea una demostración aplastante como la de hoy, que sea un reto digno para usted.

-Esperare con muchas ansias ese día mi lord. –Menciono la alicornio empezando a salir ella también de la plataforma. -¡El participante Noble se ha retirado, la ganadora de la ronda es Fluttershy del equipo Diamante Estelar! –Hubo un momento de silencio, los espectadores no sabían cómo reaccionar, sabían que Noble no se retiraría a menos que su enemigo fuera definitivamente más fuerte que él, y vieron como peleo la alicornio con toda su determinación desde el principio, entonces Tiberius le dice algo a los dos dragones jóvenes que falta de su equipo por luchar. –Desgraciadamente ya no tenemos margen de error, si perdemos una vez más es el fin, por eso yo voy a seguir para intentar dar vuelta a la tortilla.

-Pero Tiberius, este equipo es de verdad fuerte. –Menciono la joven dragona. –En lugar de ser nosotros deberíamos ser copias tuyas para vencer a cualquiera del equipo de Ember, todos sus miembros son muy poderosos, incluso la unicornio si se hubiera puesto seria.

-No se presionen Étincelle. –Comento Tiberius mientras subía a la plataforma. –Recuerden que la inteligencia es un factor en este torneo, Dhaal estuvo a nada de ganarle a Starlight sin ser violento, recuerden que hay más maneras de vencer que solo noqueando o hacer que se rinda su oponente, piensen y con una oportunidad que tengan aprovéchenla.

-¡Si señor Tiberius! – Contestaron los dos dragones, entonces Tiberius hizo pulgar arriba y se puso en el centro de la plataforma. –Muy bien, Tiberius es el que sigue, creo a la sazón que yo seré quien siga. –Menciono Spike tronándose los nudillos emocionado, entonces Ember lo toma del hombro. -Por favor Spike, deja que yo me enfrente con Tiberius.

-¡¿Ember estas segura?! –Se preguntó confundido Spike. –No es que yo dude de ti y tu fuerza, pero este algo oxidada sin ofender y solo practicaste un par de días.

-Lo se amigó, pero de verdad es algo que quiero hacer, además si pierdo tu y/o Rarity podrá recuperarnos, pero si nos llega a Eliminar Tiberius el cumplirá el mismo objetivo de nosotros.

-Vamos Spike, déjala pelear. –Menciono Fluttershy. –Ella arde en deseos de mostrar que no es débil e inútil a pesar de ser ciega, permíteselo.

-Vamos Spikey Wikey, entiendo a Ember, ya que es una situación parecida cuando pelee con Garble. –Comento igual Rarity mientras le daba su botella de leche a Fire. –Gane o pierda seguro a Ember le beneficiara mucho esto.

-Está bien, puedes entrar Ember. –Dijo resignándose Spike rodando los ojos, él quería pelear con Tiberius. –Pero recuerden todas ustedes que me deben una, si hay alguien con el que desee luchar después si pasamos no me lo quitaran como ahora.

-Gracias Spike, eres un caballero. -Indico Ember, entonces rápidamente vuela a donde se encontraba Tiberius y el réferi. –Perdonen la tardanza, pero estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo quien seguía.

-Ember… si es lo que quieres – Se preguntó Tiberius, Ember asintió silenciosamente. –Muy bien, entonces no me vayas a culpar si te ocurre…

-Promete que pelearas con todas tu fuerzas Tiberius. –Le interrumpió Ember viéndose un poco molesta. –No quiero que sea como la promesa qué hicieron Solar, Fang y Tú de dejarme sola y no reclamarme por la autocompasión que me estaba dando, yo ya no quiero ser esa dragona patética, trátenme como su igual por favor, nunca les perdonare si me tratan como una idiota inútil de nuevo.

-Ember… pero yo…

-Pero nada Tiberius, dame el respeto que merezco y si tengo un fallo házmelo saber para corregirlo y no vivir con ese error, ya viví mucho tiempo sintiendo lastima y recibiéndola, solo los Spike, Rarity y su pequeña fueron directos conmigo, te pido que tú lo seas también.

-Muy bien Ember, si tú lo quieres así. –Entonces el dragón se pone en guardia, igual Ember se pone en la misma posición. –Luchare de verdad desde el principio, ya que la verdad estoy algo molesto por que te alejaste de nosotros y me voy a desquitar.

-Debiste decirlo hace años Tiberius, no debí recibir un trato diferente de ustedes. –Dijo sonriendo Ember, entonces el réferi da la orden de inicio, entonces Tiberius vuela rápidamente y le da un gran golpe a Ember en el rostro lanzándola, a punto de salir de la plataforma ella usa todas las garras de para frenarse, Después de que se paró levanta el rostro limpiándose la sangre que le provocó el golpe, pero se veía contenta. –¡Así me gusta Tiberius, no te contengas, no me trates diferente, trátame como tu igual!

-¡Entonces prepárate Ember! –Dijo El dragón yendo nuevamente a la carga, Ember se levanta y empieza a concentrarse para usar su radar de sensación térmica, notando el contorno de su rival, cuando Tiberius la ataca con su garra izquierda Ember lo puede tomar y le aplica una llave de judo, usando su peso y fuerza lo arroja al piso provocando que este se cuarteara. –¡No intentes ataques tan predecibles amigo, yo no quiero ganarte si no te esfuerzas bien!

-¡Justo como los viejos tiempos! –Menciono Tiberius, entonces brinca hacia Ember dándole un golpe en la cabeza, le da una patada no tan fuerte como para derribarla pero si para aturdirla un poco, después le da un gancho rápidamente para levantarla al aire, la sigue volando para darle otro uppercut, entonces a punto de continuar su atasque Ember se recupera girando en el piso, logrando pararse. –Sí, justo como cuando jugamos peleando Tiberius-

-Lastima que esto ya no sea un juego Ember, me gustaría seguir con esto, ya que es muy entretenido, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder, debo utilizar mis ventajas para poder ganar. –Indico él dragón empezando a volar, entonces escupe una gran llamarada que cubre todo el escenario como si fuera una especie de escudo, confundiendo a Jazz. -¡¿Por qué este tipo está haciendo esto?! ¡No creo que Ember se queme con ese fuego!

-¡Porque Tiberius no intenta eso Jazz! – Dijo preocupado Spike. –¡Recuerda que Ember solo puede ver las cosas por su temperatura!

-Al hacer esto Tiberius planea que todo lo que este dentro de su "domo" tenga la mista temperatura, así va a enceguecer el radar de Ember. –Explico fríamente Fluttershy. –De verdad Tiberius es un gran estratega y planeo muy bien su jugada.

-¡Fluttershy, no puedo creer como estas diciendo esto así nada más! –Señalo Rarity molesta. -¡Ember apenas está saliendo de su depresión, si pierde su manera de ver de nuevo es posible que decaiga aun peor de lo que estaba!

-Rarity tranquila, solo digo lo que veo. –Indico igual de fría Fluttershy, pero cambia su a su rostro amable para continuar hablando. -Y estoy segura que Ember conoce muy bien su punto débil, ya verás que no debes preocuparte por ella.

Dentro de la cúpula Ember parecía estar muy preocupada. -¡Rayos, adentro de este lugar el aire es tan caliente que no puedo distinguir al réferi y a Tiberius, solo veo rojo!

-Así es Ember, sé que puedes detectar a tu enemigo por el calor de sus cuerpos, por eso aumenté la temperatura para volverme uno con el ambiente. –Indico Tiberius mientras Ember tiraba patadas y golpes al azar para intentar pegarle. –Siento mucho haberte hecho esto mi amiga, pero sabes que uno tiene que aprovechar las ventajas cuando se pelea, descuida, tratare de no lastimarte mucho cuando te someta.

-¡Dices puras tonterías Tiberius, no voy a dejar que me ganes tan fácilmente! –Comento completamente desesperada la dragona mientras seguía tirando golpes a ciegas, Tiberius se puso a distancia prudente y empezó a concentrar toda su fuerza en su garra izquierda. –De verdad no me gusta haberte hecho esto Ember, pero esto es una pelea real. –Entonces el dragón lanza su poderoso golpe mientras Ember seguía atacando al aire, los demás esperaron lo peor… menos Fluttershy quien sonrió con más seguridad. –Ahora es tu turno Ember. –Menciono en voz baja la alicornio, el golpe iba directamente al pómulo izquierdo de Ember, pero a punto de hacer contacto la dragona cambia su rostro desesperado a uno de seguridad, se escucha el sonido de un gran golpe, a pesar del domo todos vieron asombrados lo que paso, Ember hizo un movimiento prácticamente de ninja, y atrapo el golpe de Tiberius muy fácilmente, espantado al dragón por su rapidez y fuerza. -¡¿QUÉ, COMO DEMONIOS DETUVISTE MI GOLPE?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE NO PUEDES VERLO!

-¡Y no equivocas, de verdad me cegaste! –Dijo Ember aplicando más fuerza a su agarre, entonces empezó a volar sin dejar que Tiberius hiciera lo mismo. -¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda sentirte de otra manera, escuche cuando empezaste a correr para dar tu golpe, y sentí el aire que desplazaste al moverte!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste sentir eso Ember?!

-¡Skullcruncher me lo enseño, me dijo que por cualquier causa uno puede perder algún sentido por lo menos y estar en cierta desventaja, por eso me enseñó a USARLOS TODOS AL 100%! –Dijo Ember preparando una patada. -¡Agudice mis sentidos, el del olfato, huelo a mi rival desde el inicio, con mi oído se definir de donde y a que distancia esta, y siento el aire sea poco mucho que provocas cuanto de mueves, la única manera de "cegarme" completamente es que perdiera todos mis sentidos y que fuera una especie de cadáver en vida, lo lamento Tiberius, pero contigo voy a demostrar que no deben subestimarme nunca! –Entonces la Ember le da una tremenda patada a Tiberius arrojándolo al aire, de inmediato la dragona lo sigue a toda velocidad, el dragón ni siquiera se había empezado a recuperar cuando Ember lo embiste con toda su fuerza y lo toma de la cola, empezando a hacerlo dar vueltas rápidamente, arrojándolo de nuevo a la plataforma provocando un hoyo y una onda que apaga el domo de fuego, Tiberius salió rápidamente escupiendo a Ember una gran bola de fuego, Ember se quedó esperando la bola sin moverse, a punto de darle la dragona lo desvía con su garra izquierda, exactamente donde está el equipo de Deathsaurus, estos tienen que moverse rápidamente, al tocar el piso la llamarada explota, chamuscando a los demonios. -¡DESGRACIADA DRAGONA HIJA DE TU PUTA Y ZORRA MADRE! –Se quejó Sonata toda humeando, Ember ni la tomo en cuenta, bajo rápidamente donde estaba Tiberius pensando en lo que había pasado, Ember sin mediar palabras le da arrodillada un golpe con una potencia media al estómago, de inmediato le da una patada de media luna, aun con Tiberius en el aire le escupe una bola de fuego, pero nada más le da Ember le escupe un gran lanzallamas al dragón, parecía incluso una llamarada como las que hacia el señor dragón Torch golpeándolo varias veces, después de apagarse el fuego Tiberius rodo por el piso para apagarse, en embajador ya se veía en muy mal estado, Ember vuela rápidamente preparando otro golpe, Tiberius como pudo se puso en guardia, la dragón en lugar de atacar se para en seco enfrente de el. –Ay Tiberius, en nuestro grupo de amigos nos parecemos demasiado entre sí, a pesar de que sabemos que ya no podemos hacer nada no nos rendimos, esto no es un lucha de una guerra, es un torneo, la verdad ya no quiero seguir haciéndote daño para noquearte, y como dije tú no te vas a rendir, así que solo tengo una opción. –Entonces Ember prepara un golpe, Tiberius también le lanza uno, pero Ember fácilmente lo esquiva, entonces ella lo golpea directamente al estómago, haciéndolo volar por los aires, chocándose con el muro de contención de las gradas y cayéndose encima de este. –¡El Participante Tiberius esta fuera, la ganadora de esta Ronda es lady Ember. Y por lo consiguiente el equipo "diamante Estelar" gana la pelea y pasa a cuartos de final"!

-¡Excelente, ganamos! –Grito Spike mientras chocaba su garra con los cascos de sus compañeras. ¡Ember de verdad es una gran peleadora!

-De no ser porque estamos en el mismo Equipo Ember, pero de verdad me gustaría pelar contigo. –Dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente, Firebreather empezó a aplaudir muy contenta. –Si mi princesa, Ember dio una gran demostración. –Comento Rarity haciéndole costillas a su potranca, Starlight ya vendada de las heridas que recibió de su pelea va con Ember. -De verdad eres excelente amiga, es una lástima que no te dieras cuenta antes de renunciar a tu título.

-Lo se Starlight, me deje vencer muy fácil antes, paro te juro que no volverá a pasar. –Comento la dragona chocándolas con la unicornio, entonces Tiberius sale de entre los escombros y va volando hacia ellas, los dragones se quedan mirando molestos entre si, entonces Tiberius pudo hablar. –Me venciste porque me sacaste de la plataforma, pero sinceramente Ember… yo me iba a dar por vencido cuando me diste tu golpe.

-Lamento eso Tiberius, pero me diste la impresión de que no querías rendirte. –Comento Ember sonriendo. -Me hace falta la vista para ver los gestos de los demás.

-Ni pienses en eso amiga, yo debí ser rápido con mis palabras, te deseo suerte a ti y al resto de tu equipo, recuerda que vas contra la bestia de Lorelei, y si ella tiene la oportunidad de hacerles algo horrible lo hará como lo hacía Wyvern.

-No te preocupes Tiberius, nuestro equipo es fuerte para poder pelear con esa bruja. –Comento la dragona, en ese instante Tiberius levanta la garra de la Ember para mostrar su triunfo, hubo un silencio muy raro, entonces un pequeño dragón empezó a aplaudir, entonces lo siguió su hermana mayor, después sus padres, y como si fueran fichas de ajedrez la gran mayoría de los dragones empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a Ember, a esta le dio sentimiento y empezó a llorar un poco, entonces bajo de la plataforma donde Spike y el resto la abrazaron felicitándola, Solar se paró de su trono. –Con esto concluimos las actividades de este día mis súbditos e invitados, mañana continuaremos con la ronda de cuartos, que descansen y que pasen una buena noche. –Indico el señor dragón, entonces todos se empezaron a retirar. –Con un demonio, deberíamos seguir adelante, no que vamos a perder muchos días así, ya no sé cómo me voy a contener para no matar a alguien.

-Tranquila demente. –Menciono Deathsaurus viendo directamente a Sonata. –Esto se hace para que todos los participantes se recuperen, pero el resultado será el mismo, pronto tendré el control de los dragones como su señor, y entonces conquistaremos al resto de las razas.

-Yo no contaría con eso Deathsaurus. –Dijo Lighting mientras él y sus compañeros elementos pasaban enfrente de ellos para ir a sus habitaciones. –Nunca lograran eso, alguien de nosotros los detendrán, no sé cómo Skydancer tiene confianza de que cambiaras.

-Si traicionas más la fe de mi amiga, no sabes la que se te espera lagartija. –Indico Sweetie viendo al heraldo con mucho enojo, el dragón solo volteo a ver a otro lado haciendo "tks" con la boca, los demás elementos con excepción de Skydancer lo veían igual, la alicornio los vio preocupada, igual ocurrió cuando el equipo de Spike paso enfrente de ellos, pero la pequeña Firebreather se le quedo viendo muy extrañada y triste, incluso soltó unas lágrimas, haciendo que Deathsaurus retrocediera un paso,(¡Que fue lo que me acaba de ocurrir, al ver a esta cosa me dio no sé qué, me sentí muy mal por su gestos!) pensó el dragón intentando comprender porque un infante lo hizo sentir como si fuera una escoria.


	13. Dos sorpresitas muy desagradables

**Capitulo XIII.**

 **Dos sorpresitas muy desagradables.**

Paperwhite, Dinky y Adagio al fin llegaron al imperio dragón, se retrasaron mucho ya que hubo una gran tormenta que la capitana del círculo tuvo que esquivar, ya eran casi las diez de la noche. -¡Al fin llegamos, al pasito que íbamos creí que nos tardaríamos hasta mañana!

-Espero que este retraso no haya provocado que el equipo de Spike fuera eliminado. -Comento Adagio mientras se cubría con una de las capas especiales de Rarity, no quería mostrarse antes de tiempo y sorprender a los demonios. –Me voy a sentir muy culpable si perdió por no haber llegado yo más temprano.

-No te inquietes Adagio, estoy segura que el equipo de Spike y el de Sweetie pasaron la primera ronda, recuerda que ambos equipos tienen a un alicornio, que es una de las criaturas más poderosas de esta tierra. –Comento Dinky mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para avisar que ya habían aterrizado. -Y aunque no hubieran alicornos, los demás son muy capaces, las CMC son muy fuertes como sus hermanas mayores, Jolt es el corcel terrestre más rápido del reino, Starlight, Jazz y Rarity son poderosos unicornios que podrían poner a cualquiera de las princesas bajo las cuerdas si se lo proponen y Spike es muy inteligente, puede solucionar muchos problemas sin depender de su fuerza.

-Dinky tiene razón amiga, estoy segura que ellos continúan en el torneo, ya que si hubieran perdido y esos demonios hubieran ganado habría un gran escándalo, no que la noche está muy tranquila. -Comento Paper mientras bajaba algunas maletas del dirigible, entonces de las cuevas salieron Lighting y Scootalo. -¿Lo ves Adagio? Si hubiera perdido alguien aquí se le notaria a mi potrillo, no que viene muy tranquilo.

-Mamá que bien que ya llegaron ¿Qué fue lo que las retraso? –Pregunto Lighting mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la de Paper. –Hubo una tormenta mi cielo, tuvimos que rodearla, no íbamos a exponernos si podíamos evitarlo, ¿Todo está bien aquí verdad?

-Si todo está bien hasta donde cabe Paper. –Comento Scootalo cargando algunas cosas. –Ganamos nuestros peleas podría decirse qué sin algún contratiempo, pero seguro los siguientes combates ya no serán así, ya que nos subestimaron nuestros primeros rivales y también nos hicimos tontos un rato, pero después peleamos como debía ser.

-¡Lighting Jolt Solstice, como te atreves! –Al escuchar el comentario de Scootalo Paper se enojó bastante rápido frustrando a su hijo. -¡Tu padre y yo te enseñamos a respetar a tu rival sea más débil o fuerte que tú, así como debes no humillar a alguien si es menos dotado que tu exagerando tampoco debes darles falsa esperanzas, la humillación para tú rival será peor!

-¡Lo se mamá pero la verdad…! –Lighting iba a decir que Sweetie fue la de la idea y el la siguió por ser ella la capitana, pero no quiso exponerla por cortesía. -… Es cierto mamá., me disculpo por ser tan inmaduro e irresponsable…

-¿De quién fue la idea? –Se preguntó Paper entrecerrando los ojos. –Y ya no me mientas Lighting, se cuándo cubres a alguien por tu caballerosidad, igual como lo hacía Lunar.

-Fue idea de Sweetie señora. -Dijo Scootalo. –Ella pensó que no debíamos mostrar nuestra fuerza desde el inicio, y como es la capitana del equipo yo y los demás la seguimos sin quejarnos.

-Comprendo, pero obedecer sin exponer sus desacuerdos no está bien jóvenes, debieron cuestionárselo a Bell aunque ella este al mando, no son drones para obedecer ciegamente, y lo sabes Lighting ya que tú eres un capitán protector.

-Descuida mamá, Fluttershy ya nos lo dijo, de verdad Bloomie, Scoot y yo lamentamos habernos prestado a eso, y Jazz la verdad es muy humilde como para demostrar toda su fuerza sí puede evitarlo.

-Supongo que fue la inexperiencia de Sweetie como líder, esto seguro la ayudara a madurar más, entonces el equipo de Spike no tuvo problemas también a pesar de solo ser cinco.

-Es correcto señora, pero ellos tuvieron que luchar dos veces hoy, aunque Spike ni siquiera ha peleado, en la primera pelea Rarity se despachó sola a cinco y en la siguiente Ember, Flutters y Starlight ganaron no dejando que las peleas que faltaran se realizaran, aunque Starlight si resulto algo lastimada. –Señalo Scootalo, haciendo que Dinky se molestara. -¡Rayos Scoot, porque no dijeron que uno de ustedes estaba lastimado desde el principio, tengo que ir a revisarla!

-Calma Dinky, ella está bien, solo son algunos golpes y cortadas leves, Fluttershy y yo la revisamos. –Menciono Lighting. –Pero no está por demás que la veas tú, no vaya ser que tenga una herida interna que no hallamos notado.

-Perdón por mi exabrupto LJ, pero sabes como soy desde que yo estudiaba contigo en la academia de medicina militar, me gusta ser muy meticulosa, ahora si nos guían para hacerle una revisión no solo a Starlight, también a todos ustedes.

-Claro Dinky, permítannos ayudarlos con sus cosas. –Indico Scootalo, ella junto con Lighting tomaron algunas maletas para ayudar a las recién llegadas, Scoot tomo una maleta de Dinky y la sintió muy pesada, (Dinky eres una exagerada, quien sabe cuánto instrumental quirúrgico llevas aquí, hasta parece que llevas a dos potrancas de 10 años)

-Mira llegaron más ponys aquí. –Dijo Tyrek desde la ventana, el junto con Sonata escucharon cuando llegaron las yeguas. –Seguro alguna de ellas será la última miembro del equipo del dragoncito de Twilight, pero ninguna es otro elemento.

-Seguro su pinche mapita no las dejo venir Tyrek. -Dijo Sonata mientras se comía un gran trozo de carne cruda. –Seguro la mamita del capitancito será la última miembro de ellos, como me gustaría matar torturando a alguno de ellos, para que el otro sufra horriblemente para comérmelo después.

-Yo pagaría mucho por ver ese espectáculo. –Dijo fríamente Tyrek haciendo que ambos demonios se rieran, ambos comparten el gusto por el sadismo. –Lo que me pregunto quiénes son las otras dos y a que vienen aquí.

-Una debe ser médico por la tonta bata que usa y su patética marca. –Señalo la ker lamiéndose la sangre de sus garras. –La otra… no sé, tal vez sea una religiosa para preparar su funeral, o algún tipo de guardaespaldas para el adefesio ese. –Sonata ni tenía idea que la pony era Adagio. –Igual la voy a matar solo por estar con esos ponys, si hubiera notado cuando llegaron las hubiera despedazado de inmediato.

-Seguro la lagartija lo habría impedido, Hablando de miembros de equipo Deathsaurus dijo que Rabia viene en camino, pero que llegara hasta la semifinal.

-Eso la verdad no me importa, ya que todos estos dragones son basura. -Dijo despectivamente la ker. -Cuando ganemos esta mierda Dark Doll y yo le aplicaremos a estas lagartijas el hechizo que le haríamos a las estúpidas sirenas, para que se vuelva lo que realmente son, bestias.

-Tienes razón, los monstruos debe ser monstruos, no tiene derecho a razonar, pero antes tomare la magia de algunos.

-Por supuesto Tyrek, faltaba más, y esos serán los afortunados. –Indico Sonata, entonces ambos empiezan a reír desquiciadamente.

Ya en la habitación de los elementos Dinky revisaba a Starlight a detalle. –Tuviste suerte Srta. Glimmer, si te hubieran golpeado otra vez en alguno de estos golpes tendrías heridas internas horribles que pondrían en riesgo tu vida.

-Lo lamento doctora, pensé que el tal Dhaal no era tan poderoso por su aspecto, lo subestime, como me subestimaron los elementos cuando me conocieron. –Menciono Starlight conteniendo el sufrimiento que le provocaban las curaciones a profundidad que le hacia Dinky. –Pensé que con solo mi magia podría vencerlo, no pensé a detalle lo que tenía que hacer, descuida mañana cuando vuelva a pelear…

-Lo lamento Starlight, pero no puedo dejarte pelear otra vez tan pronto. –Indico Dinky preparando una inyección. –Hay algunos daños en tu sistema… "mágico" si te golpean de nuevo ahí podrías perder tu magia peor que si te rompieran el cuerno, para recuperarte necesitas unas 24 horas de reposo, tal vez menos ya que eres muy fuerte y tu aura es casi de un alicornio.

-¡Pero Dinky, si hago eso tendremos…!

-Ya te dije que no Starlight, no me obligues a hacer un hechizo para ponerte en coma inducido. –Comento la médico poniéndole la inyección. –Además tus compañeros podrán suplirte muy bien.

-Dinky tiene razón Starlight. –Menciono Spike mientras bañaba a su hija junto con Ember y Sweetie. –No vamos a arriesgarte, sé que es frustrante, ya que si mí me pasara lo mismo me preocuparía igual.

-Es que parece que tenemos algo de mala suerte Spike, apenas se completó el equipo y ya tenemos otra baja. –Menciono Starlight tratando de levantarse, pero Dinky le inyecto un relajante muscular, sentía pesado todo su cuerpo, pero Adagio amablemente fue para que se sostuviera con ella. –No es como dice Srta. Glimmer, recuerde que yo y Spike no hemos luchado todavía, sé que el equipo que nos toca enfrentar debe ser muy poderoso y muy violento por lo que nos contaron, pero estaremos bien, tu descansa.

-Como dijo la Srta. Dazzle Starlight, Lorelei es muy peligrosa, si pelearas y ella se enterara de lo que menciono Dinky seguro intentaría lisiarte de por vida. –Indico Ember mientras secaba a Fire mientras Sweetie le ponía su pañal. –Es tan peligrosa que su padre intenta mantenerse lejos de ella a toda costa, ya que ella solo busca causar sufrimiento a sus rivales.

-Lo que me molesta más es que somos muy parecidos. –Comento Spike llevándose a su garra al mentón. -Hasta parecemos gemelos.

-Se parecen porque su madre debe ser de la misma raza de dragón Spike, nada más. -Dijo Sweetie mientras le mostraba pijamas a Fire, esta señalo la de color morado como su padre, entonces levita y se la pone sola. –Sus padres no la abandonaron como lo hicieron contigo, ya que me parece que su madre la amaba por como hablo Skullcruncher.

-Así es Sweetie, su madre la tenía en un pedestal, por eso seguramente no se dio cuenta que se volvía un monstruo, ya cuando noto como era en realidad fue muy tarde, la pobre murió sufriendo mucho diciendo que no fue una buena madre para ninguno de sus descendientes. –Menciono Ember triste por esa dragona, entonces ellos van a la sala donde se encontraban los demás, Fluttershy, Lighting, Paper y Rarity jugaban póker, Jazz y Skydancer compartían unos audífonos que le regalo Vinyl a su primo escuchando música ambos, Apple Bloom y Scootalo tenían una competencia de vencidas, la pegaso intentaba con todas sus fuerzas vencer a la terrestre, quien tenía una sonrisa. –Ya Scoot, sabes que soy más fuerte, como yo sé que eres más rápida, eres demasiado necia.

-¡No me importa, sé que te puedo ganar a pesar de eso! –Comento la pegaso aplicando más fuerzas en su casco. -¡Recuerda que no solo de la fuerza física depende uno Bloom!

-Pero creo que este no es el caso. –Menciono Apple Bloom moviendo un poco el casco para vencer a su amiga pegaso. –Debiste distraerme con otro tema Scoot, no poniéndote de terca, nunca has me has distraído así.

-Rayos, mi misma terquedad sé que es mi fuerza pero también es mi debilidad. –Comento Scoot algo frustrada, entonces vio que a Starlight la sostenía Adagio preocupándola. -¡¿Starlight, estas bien?! ¡Creí que solo tenías algunas lastimadas externas¡

-Es que Dinkie me inyectó algo que me relajo los músculos Scoot, por eso me siento pesada, además noto que tengo lastimado mi sistema interno mágico. –Respondió Starlight algo decepcionada, Entonces todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo al oírla, inmediatamente Fluttershy va con ella. -¡Oh no, lo lamento Starlight, pensé que te revisamos bien, espero que esto no sea riesgoso para tu salud!

-Su majestad no tiene por qué preocuparse, Lighting, Scoot y usted hicieron un excelente trabajo revisando las heridas de todos, es obvio que no notaran estas heridas, ya que solo un médico con mucha experiencia lo nota, la verdad los unicornios siempre se hieren así, pero se curan solos, si yo intervine esta vez es porque estamos en un torneo de lucha que es muy intenso, por eso Starlight debe reposar un día, para que se recupere sola, a cualquiera de los unicornios o alicornios presentes le hubiera podido pasar.

-Entiendo, que bueno que Celestia te envió Dinky, mi padre también se daba cuenta de esos detalles, aunque solo un poco ya que él se especializaba en pegasos, pero eres tan buen medico como era él. –Comento Skydancer haciendo que Dinky se sonrojara. –Gracias por tu halago Skyli, la verdad tu padre era un gran médico, está en uno de los retratos de la academia como uno de los más grandes doctores del reino, me habría gustado aprender de él, por mi madre, y no por causa de sus choques falsos.

-De antecasco te agradezco mucho tu profesionalismo Dinky. –Dijo Fluttershy. –Me dio mucho gusto que encontraras tu vocación gracias al deseo de ayudar a Derpy con su trabajo real.

-Igual si solo fuera solo la humilde cartera con la que quería tomarme la crin hubiera hecho lo mismo Fluttershy, ya que ella al ser tan profesional entregaba correspondencia incluso en situaciones extremas, ahora permítanme, les voy un medicamento especial, son vitaminas muy especiales que sirven para bajar el cansancio un poco y complementar la alimentación y fortalecer el sistema inmunológico, descuiden ya está probado, incluso la pequeña Fire puede tomarlas.

-¿Es el medicamento con el que hiciste tu tesis no es así Dinky? –Pregunto Lighting mientras discretamente va a ver la mano de Fluttershy, pero Paper le da un golpe en el casco, pero ella y Rarity rápidamente hacen lo mismo, enojando al corcel, pero se enoja más al ver la reacción de las yeguas al ver la mano, ambas tiraron sus cartas mus frustradas. –Es como dices LJ, es el medicamento con el que me gradué, ahora estoy tratando de combinar esa fórmula con la del Doctor Starlife para hacer un gran medicamento, incluso creo que mejorara el sabor de esta última.

-Espero que tengas éxito Dinky, ya que tomar esa cosa es una especie de tortura. –Comento Lighting rascándose la cabeza, Skydancer lo vio molesta pero no dijo nada, ya que ella sabe que el sabor de esa medicina es horripilante, entonces la doctora empieza a buscar la maleta donde trae sus medicamentos. -¿Scoot donde está la maleta que me ayudaste a cargar?

-¡¿La maleta esa solo trae medicamento?! –Dijo sorprendida Scootalo. -¡¿Pues de cuantas traes Dinky?! ¡Solo somos 14, y esa cosa pesa como si trajeras para un ejército completo!

-¡¿Qué dices Scootalo?! ¡No digas tonterías, solo traigo 20 frascos de 15 pastillas cada uno, y estos no son grandes, son del tamaño de unas vitaminas normales, ya deja de estar bromeando! –Dijo Dinky sorprendida, pensaba que era una broma de Scootalo, entonces vio su maleta en una mesa, pero vio que Firebreather ya está estaba viéndola con un gesto de extrañeza. –Ahí está, ya no digas tonterías Scoot, espantas a la niña de Rarity, a ver linda deja tomo mis cosas. –Entonces la pequeña se le quedo viendo a Dinky como si fuera a atacarla, esta instintivamente retrocede. –Niña que te pasa, Rarity has algo con tu hija por favor, sé que solo es un complemento lo que les voy a dar pero aun así…

-Lo lamento Dinky, pero desde que llegamos aquí parece ser que a Fire le despertaron varios instintos que no sabía que tenía, a ver nena, deja a la Doctora Dinky que tome... algo está mal -Menciono Rarity ahora poniéndose ella como su hija, entonces hace un escaneo mágico a la maleta provocando que Dinky se preocupara. -¡¿RARITY QUE OCURRE, QUE HACES CON ESTA MAGIA?!

-Mi hija se parece a mí en algunas cosas, cuando ella desconfía de algo yo también lo hago desde que entrene con Starswirl. –Indico Rarity mientras su pequeña levitaba hacia el lomo de su madre siseándole al equipaje en completa alerta. –No solo son medicamentos lo que hay ahí, hay algo vivo.

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?! –Dijo espantada Dinky. -¡Estoy segura que revise todo de cabeza a rabo para no traer algo extraño!

-¡Es posible que cuando Nicolás nos llamó para ir por el dirigible alguien o algo se haya metido ahí Dinky! –Comento Paper ya teniendo su sable de esgrima desenvainado. -¡Fui una tonta, debí revisar las maletas después de eso!

-¡Paper no digas tonterías, yo revise todo de nuevo después de eso! –Menciono Dinky haciendo el escaneo para localizar drones, resulto negativo. –Pero ahora que lo pienso… creo que vi que había más frascos, pensé que me había equivocado contando la primera vez y no le di importancia…

-¡¿QUÉ HABÍA MAS FRASCOS?! –Grito muy fuerte Fluttershy, incluso parecía que había retomado su papel de esquizofrénica, entonces vuela rápidamente a donde estaba la maleta muy enojada. -¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN DESOBEDIENTE, TE DIJE CLARITO QUE TE QUEDARAS EN CASA, PERO NO, NUNCA ME OYES, TU PADRE Y TUS ABUELAS DEBEN TENER UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS AHORA POR TU CULPA, DEJA DE JUGAR A LA BOTELLA Y SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡Tía cálmate, nunca te había vista tan enojada y de esta forma, bueno una vez cuando mi prima hizo… CON UN CARAJO! –Ahora era Skydancer quien estaba rabiosa, espantando a Jazz, ni cuando se enojó por la broma a Apple Jack se puso así, igual ella vuela junto a la maleta. -¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS MOCOSA?! ¡AQUÍ ES MUY PELIGROSO, ADEMÁS DEBE ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI EN CASA!

-Es que…yo quería verlas luchar otra vez. –Dijo una vocecita de un frasco, espantando a todos los demás, Fluttershy y Skydancer le dieron una mirada de desaprobación, entonces al frasco le sale una flama verde, transformándose en Brave Arrow, quien lleva su carcaj, flechas y arco. –Sé que no me ibas a dejar venir aunque te lo pidiera mami.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LO IBA A PERMITIR NIÑA IMPRUDENTE, DEMONIOS, TE PARECES A TU PADRE EN ESTO, YA QUE YO EVITABA LOS LUGARES CONFLICTIVOS! –Indico muy molesta Fluttershy que a nada estaba para transformarse en Flutterbat. -¡Pero estoy segura que no viniste sola, estoy segura que no es Dragonfly, ya que el si piensa, por el nivel de esto debe ser la odiosa de Ying, sal de una buena vez escuincla!

-Es que…no es Ying, ella me dijo que esto era una tontería. –Comento Brave tocándose ambos cascos. –Ya iba a venir sola cuando mi otra amiga me dijo que ella si me acompañaría… a pesar de estar castigada...

-¡¿ENTONCES ILLUSION ES QUIEN TE ESTA ACOMPAÑANDO ARROW?! -Pregunto Apple Bloom poniéndose entre las alicornios ya también igual de molesta que ellas. -¡ME CAE QUE TU ILLUSION SERÁS CONOCIDA COMO LA POTRANCA DE LOS MIL DÍAS DE CASTIGO, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SE QUE PUEDES REDUCIRTE DE TAMAÑO Y ESCONDERTE, PERO NO PUEDES CAMBIAR TU PESO, POR ESO LA MALETA PESABA MUCHO!

-Es que…Illusion tampoco me quiso acompañar… es más me amenazo con acusarme pero la convencí que no lo hiciera, ya a punto de regresar a casa en el castillo de la tía Twi mi amiga me volvió a convencer…

-¡¿Qué te convenció en el castillo?! ¡Pero dijiste que Ying te aconsejo… NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE! –Se quejó Lighting palideciendo mucho, dado que las potrancas más traviesas de Ponyville no aceptaron venir con Brave solo quedaban 4 opciones, pero tres definitivamente no aceptarían hacer esto a pesar de ser hijas al parecer de irresponsables, pero que son verdaderas genios sabiendo que hay travesuras que no deben hacer, quedando una opción, la que cualquiera pensaría que era la más improbable. -¡YANG SPARKLE, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS ESCONDIDA, YA DEDUJE QUE ERES TU!

-Me lleva, ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar mi peso cuando me reduzco, si mi padres y mi tía si pueden? Incluso Ying puede hacerlo. –Comento Yang saliendo de uno de los bolsillos de la maleta recobrando su tamaño normal. –Seguro Fire nos olfateo, que mala suerte.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA YANG DISCORD SPARKLE?! -Grito ya completamente fuera de si Rarity, mientras Spike se llevaba su garra al pecho con un gesto de enfermedad. -¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?!

-Es que… me dio curiosidad ver a la sociedad dragón, ya que tú madrina y mi mamá han venido varias veces incluso sin que estos fueran sus aliados…

-¡PERO ÉRAMOS ADULTAS, NO POTRANCAS ESTÚPIDAS, SE QUE AHORA EL REY ACTUAL ES UN ALIADO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁN SEIS DEMONIOS, DOS DE LOS CUALES LES HARÍAN MUCHO DAÑO SI SABEN QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-Lo se… pero la verdad… estaba preocupada por mi prima por esa misma razón. –Respondió muy sinceramente Yang, al verla Rarity se empezó a calmar. –Y Brave ya se había decidido a venir como fuera, yo no podía dejarla venir sola volando, así que al saber cuándo partía la Sra. Adagio pues…

-¡Esto que hicieron jóvenes damas no es nada cool! –Dijo Jazz viendo a las niñas sin sus gafas. -¡Sé que tu Yang a pesar de ser más débil que tu hermana eres muy fuerte y muy lista, y tu Brave tienes un gran poder oculto, pero no deben exponerse así solo para saciar su curiosidad!

-¡Jazz tiene mucha razón sobrinas, no puede creer que tu Yang hicieras esto, te pareces más a tu contraparte humana que tu hermana, con tus últimos dos chistecitos me parece que Ying es más madura que tú! -Dijo Sweetie mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, igual lo hizo Skydancer, apareciendo comunicaciones con Ponyville y Golden Palm, en el primer lugar vieron como Twilight, Discord y Ying movían todo en el castillo de pies a cabeza buscando desesperadamente a Yang, mientras que el reino changeling varios escuadrones estaban a punto de salir al desierto comandados por Mist mientras que Dawn lloraba desesperada siendo confortada por Chrisalys. -¡Twilight, Mistery aquí Sweetie Bell, respondan por la Reina Faust!

-¡¿Sweetie, que es lo que pasa?! ¡Aquí y en el oasis ocurrió algo terrible, no encontramos a…! –Señalo Twilight llorando desesperada, cuando noto que Yang y Brave la saludaron muy patéticamente, cambiando su desesperación a un enojo completamente aterrador. -¡YANG DISCORD SPARKLE, ERES UNA DESOBEDIENTE CABRONA, QUE MIERDA HACES AHÍ, TU PADRE, TU HERMANA Y YO ESTAMOS MUY PREOCUPADAS POR TI, NI YING HACE ESTE TIPO DE PENDEJADAS, NI DISCORD HACIA ESTO CUANDO ERA JOVEN O ERA NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

-¡DE VERAZ ERES MUY REBELDE BRAVE, TIENES TODOS TUS CAPRICHOS Y AUN ASÍ…! –Empezó Mist a regañar a su hija, pero Dawn completamente histérica con los ojos completamente rojos lo quita de la pantalla. -¡BRAVESHY ARROW MIST, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERNOS ESTO, ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA DE TI! ¡¿QUE NO SABES QUE NO DEBES HACER LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE VENGA A LA CABEZA SIN PENSAR?! ¡TE PARECES A MI RAYOS, POR HACER LO QUE SOLO ME DECÍA MIS INSTINTOS TUVE UNA ADOLESCENCIA DEL DEMONIO, Y TU VAS RAPIDITO PARA ALLÁ ESCUINCLA, NI TU MADRE, TU TÍA Y EL JOVEN JAZZ NUNCA HICIERON LO QUE TU HACES, ERES DEMASIADO OSADA, SERA MEJOR QUE CAMBIES TU MANERA DE SER O VAS A SUFRIR MAS QUE YO!

-¡Mamá cálmate, no quiero que sufras un infarto! (¿Conque así me pongo cuándo yo me pongo furiosa? es bastante impresionante… por no decir que pavoroso) – Menciono Fluttershy mientras respiraba profundamente para bajar un poco su enojo. –Lamento lo que te hizo tu nieta madre, esta es la peor cosa que jamás haya hecho en sus siete años de vida por mucho.

-Wow, te felicito Yang, lograste lo que yo nunca pude, enojar a todos los elementos al mismo tiempo. –Menciono Ying poniendo su sonrisa burlona, pero de inmediato cambio a un rostro enojado. –Incluso me espantaste horrible a mí, con esto estamos a mano cuando Skyli me llevo a pasear, y eso no lo hice con intención como tú hiciste esto.

-Mi pequeña Ying no te enojes, sabes que puedes perder el control, a pesar de que Sombra y Bright ya te están enseñando a estar relajada, debimos estar más pendientes todos. –Menciono Discord abrazando a su hija, un poco más y era posible que volviera a perder los estribos. –¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto Yang Discord Sparkle, siempre sacas a colación que eres la mayor, pero ahora te comportaste como una inconsciente!

-Lo se padre… es cuando algo me da curiosidad… no lo dejo hasta no obtener las respuestas…

-¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO JOVEN PRINCESA?! –Indico muy enojado Jazz, pero Yang dio una respuesta que hizo que sintiera que se anudaron las entrañas. –Pero el gato se murió ya sabiendo Jazz.

-Phwenm… como... que cosa… de verdad… no tengo palabras…

-¡NIÑA LOCA E INCONSCIENTE! –Grito Skydancer con el tono de Skyshadow, mientras trataba de calmar a Jazz. -¡ESA MANERA DE PENSAR ES MUY ESTÚPIDA!

-Perdón, es que de verdad cuando algo me da curiosidad no me deja tranquila hasta que lo resuelvo

-Eso lo hablaremos a solas cuando regreses Yang, y mejor prepárate, ya que tu castigo acaba de aumentar mucho, te aseguro que rompiste el record de castigo que tenía Ying pero por muy amplio margen. –Menciono Twilight molesta pero aliviada que su hija estaba bien a pesar de todo. –Ahora será mejor aprovechar esta llamada, ¿Cómo les fue en el torneo Fluttershy?

-Nuestros dos equipos pasaron a cuartos Twi, pero Starlight resulto mediamente lastimada, Dinky dio la instrucción de que no peleara mañana.

-Es una pena, ¿Starlight cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien Twi, las heridas son de mi "sistema mágico" me comento la Doctora Hooves que tengo que descansar sino tengo el riesgo de perder mi magia.

-Entonces te ordeno que sigas su recomendación Starlight, no quiero que una de las mejores hechiceras de Equestria pierda sus poderes por esto, ¿los demás no tienen algún problema así Dinky?

-No Twilight, revise a cada uno de ellos nada más llegue, todos tienen la salud optima, a excepción de algunos raspones.

-¿Entonces ganaron todos ustedes sin contratiempos mi lady? –Pregunto ya más tranquilo Mist recuperándose del susto que le dieron las princesas y el empellón que le dio su suegra, Dawn estaba tomando un té que le dio Chrisalys para que se calmara los nervios. –Así es mi amor, nuestro equipo paso las dos peleas que tuvimos hoy tranquilamente a pesar de lo que le ocurrió a Starlight, y los jovencitos se comportaron como eso al principio, pero cuando se pusieron serios todo estuvo en orden.

-No quiero saber que paso antes que se pusieran serios. -Comento Twilight sosteniendo su cara con su casco derecho. –Chicos no estamos para jueguitos tontos, deben pelear seriamente, pudieron perder mientras se hacían los débiles.

-Fue idea de Sweetie mamá. –Dijo sarcásticamente Scootalo, molestando tanto a Sweetie como a Twilight. –Descuida, no podremos confiarnos, ya que no sabemos nada de nuestro siguiente rival, ya que no pelearon porque sus rivales huyeron, a menos que Ember sepa algo de esos dragones emplumados.

-Lo siento Scootalo, no se más que mi padre, son dragones de las selvas mesoponicas, solo sé que siempre fueron leales al señor dragón, y que ni Ahuizotl se mete con ellos, aunque había un grupo... pero no creó que sean ellos, serían muy tontos si están aquí.

-Ember, de verdad siento lo que te hizo la bestia de Wyvern, si yo y mis hermanos no hubiéramos desaparecido seguro el mapa nos habría enviado para poder ayudarte. –Menciono Twilight sintiéndose culpable no solo lo que le pasó a Ember, sino de todo lo malo que ocurrió en sus 10 años de ausencia. –Cuando Tiberius me conto lo que te paso empecé a investigar alguna manera de curarte…

-Por favor Twi, no es necesario que hagas eso, yo ya me resigne, sé que no volveré a ver, pero ya aprendí a vivir con solo mi otros sentidos, creo que ahora veo más que antes por decirlo de alguna manera y no te culpes de todo, no eres responsable de nada de lo que paso cuando desapareciste junto con tus tres compañeros, los que somos responsables somos todos los demás al no ayudarlos en la primera invasión.

-Me alegra que estés más segura de ti misma Ember, pero aun así buscare algo que mejore tu salud, quieras o no, ahora les pregunto a ustedes sobre su siguiente rival, sé que el rival que les toca es muy peligroso, ya que era la primer lugarteniente y amante de Wyvern, Lorelei, Sir Tiberius me platico sobre ella la última vez que lo visite en su embajada.

-Pues seguramente lo que te conto se queda corto con lo que es capaz esa perra. -Menciono Ember notándose su preocupación y algo de su furia. –Lorelei es una oportunista sádica, se cómo pelea ella pero las demás miembros de su equipo no ya que no pelearon, pero creo que Spike y los demás podremos manejarlo a pesar de la baja de Starlight, ya que ya contamos con tu amiga sirena.

-Me parece bien Ember y en cuanto a ti Adagio recuerda cuidarte mucho no solo a ti, también a tu hija, a pesar de que su padre creo un muro muy fuerte en tu vientre puede resultar tu hija dañada si te lastiman mucho a ti, si vez que tu rival es más fuerte y busca dañarte perversamente retírate.

-Descuida Twilight, lo sé perfectamente, les prometo a todos que me retirare si el rival es más fuerte e intente dañarme, con excepción de Dusk, y tratare de pelear sin mostrarme todavía a esa desgraciada ker para poder sorprenderla si me topo con ella. –Juro Adagio con su casco, entonces Skydancer igual hizo una promesa. –Igual nosotros juramos protegerlas a ambas Adagio, es lo menos que puedo hacer yo por mi viejo compañero, al que casi mato en varias ocasiones.

-Aunque no dudo esas golpizas se las tenía bien merecidas, estoy segura. –Menciono Adagio empezando a reírse un poco, después volteo a ver a Spike algo preocupada. -¿Spike vieron que algún nuevo poder que tengan los heraldos, el centauro y esa ker, como las nueva habilidad que vi de Dark Doll?

-No Adagio, cuando pelearon barrieron con sus rivales y desgraciadamente solo usaron su nivel normal de pelea, es más ni siquiera peleo Deathsaurus, el único que tenía un nivel parecido a ese equipo de dragones era Cólera. –Contesto Spike muy tenso llevándose la garra al mentón, -Aunque es posible que la siguiente pelea veamos algo de sus nuevos poderes, ya que se enfrentan a los dragones polares de Tuskchrome.

-Tuskchrome es el más tenaz de los generales de Solar, si hay un equipo que pueda plantarle cara a Deathsaurus además del equipo de Solar y los nuestros es este. –Indico Ember muy confiada, contagiando con ese espíritu a los demás. –Espero que puedan ganarles antes de que esos tipos hagan algo raro.

-A mí me preocupa que haya un equipo de dragones que los obliguen a mostrar sus nuevos poderes. –Menciono Adagio. –Esa ker de por si era muy peligrosa, ahora en Equestria aumento su poder y con ese maldito hechizo que hizo Doll seguro aumento más su fuerza para compararse con la de Fluttershy, y el problema es que ellos son seis que ya tienen ese nivel.

-No te preocupes Adagio, estoy segura que los elementos podremos despertar esa fuerza que ya tiene mi tía en su momento. –Señalo Skydancer, entonces levita los pergaminos que le dio Demonsting. –Adagio de verdad no quiero hacerte sentir… pues vieja, pero necesito saber qué es lo que dicen estos pergaminos, claro si conoces el idioma.

-Paper me trata como a una adolescente y tú me tratas como tu bisabuela Skydancer, en qué bonita situación estoy. –Comento sarcásticamente la sirena imitando a Aria, pero nada más término de hablar empezó a leer los pergaminos. –Creo reconocer el idioma, es unicornio antiguo, pero no el idioma que hablaban todo el pueblo, es un dialecto solo para la comunidad de hechiceros, para que la prole no tuviera acceso a sus conocimientos, yo se algo de este idioma ya que mis padres robaban varios de estos pergaminos… creo que podre leerlos y dar una idea general de lo que dicen, pero necesito tiempo para comprenderlo, tal vez Celestia, Twi o Starswirl puedan traducirlo mejor que yo.

-Déjame ver los pergaminos Skydancer. –Pidió Twilight, entonces la joven alicornio levita ambos pergaminos enfrente de la pantalla de su maestra. Esta los vio un momento. –Adagio tiene razón, es unicornio arcaico secreto, el problema de esto es que además de ser un idioma muy antiguo esta en clave, el unicornio oscuro maestro de Starswirl lo escribió de una manera tal que un pony de cualquiera de las tres razas no pudiera traducirlo, si yo lo traduzco el resultado sería diferente si lo traduce un terrestre, por eso el conocimiento de ese unicornio se perdió, pero ese hechizo solo funciona con pegasos, Unicornios, terrestres y alicornios al ser todas las razas en una, pero tu Adagio eres una sirena, a ustedes nunca la consideraron ponys, aunque ahora creo que deberían ser incluidas como tal, creo que con algo de suerte podrás traducirlo como realmente es.

-Rayos, no me gusta lo que dijiste Twi, pero seguro no bromearías con algo tan importante, intentare traducirlo lo mejor que pueda con ayuda de Skydancer. –Comento Adagio enrollando los pergaminos. –Pero seguro nos vamos a tardar algo, ya que ahora estamos concentradas en el torneo, y hablando de eso aquí hay tres potrancas que no deberían estar aquí. –Al decir esto Adagio voltea a ver a las hijas de Twilight y Fluttershy muy enojada, igual los demás la vieron así. –Muchas gracias niñitas, al sorprendernos aquí fácil me hicieron sentir mi edad real y que deseara ya no preocuparme por los demás como antes.

-¿Conque esto siente Ying cuando hace una travesura grande? La adrenalina es… agradable, pero después la culpa No hace que valga la pena. –Menciono Yang riéndose patéticamente, Brave suspiro. –Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto Yang, como cuando me separe de mi grupo cuando estábamos explorando las cuevas de antes del oasis, es que vi algo moverse entre las sombras, lo bueno que tenía linternas, ya que apenas mi abuela Chrissy me está enseñando a usar mi magia chagenling, mis papás me regañaron por tan imprudente, pero de no haber hecho eso no habría encontrado a mi mamá del otro lado, estaba muy confundida al estar ahí…

-Brave… por favor cállate. –Sugirió Fluttershy llevándose su casco a la frente. –Estas divagando de nuevo, sé que de verdad no es tu intención fastidiarnos cuando platicas, pero ahora de verdad ninguno estamos de humor para esto, yo sé que quieres verme luchar, ya que te pareces a como soy ahora, pero aquí es muy peligroso, Paper sé que acabas de llegar y que eres la (nana) guardaespaldas de Adagio, ¿pero podrías regresar a este par a Ponyville? Para que a Yang la castiguen sus padres y Mist y sus abuelas vayan por Braveshy.

-Voy a decirlo lo que pienso ahora, que pinche fastidio. –Menciono Paper rodando los ojos muy molesta.- Estas niñas son tan osadas como lo eran las CMC y mi hijo en su momento, o quizá lo son más, no se preocupe su majestad, las llevare a salvo a casa, ustedes cuiden a Dinky y a Adagio, si no ocurre otra cosa volveré lo antes posible, muy bien niñas, no quiero un truco draconequs o changeling, nos vamos ahora… -A punto de llevarse a las niñas , Firebreather se pone enfrente de ellas abriendo sus garras delanteras, como queriendo impedir que Paper avanzara. –Jovencita, no esto para juegos, tus primas no deben estar aquí, y deberías sentirte agradecida, si por mi fuera también te llevaría a… ¡MIERDA! –Entonces la bebé le lanza fuego a Paper, quien tiene que retroceder sorprendida y asustada. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A SU HIJA SPIKE Y RARITY?!

-¡No puede ser, no me digan que esto también es…! –Entonces Rarity levita el libro de crianza que estaba leyendo, después de un momento encontró la información y no le gusto. -¡Con su puta madre, cuando un dragón es muy apegada a su primos o hermanos este quiere que sigan juntos pase lo que pase, Yang y Ying siempre han cuidado a mi hija desde que nació, y Brave la hace reír cambiando graciosamente su forma tomándole cariño rápidamente!

-¡No es posible, si yo no me comportaba así, mi hija no se parece en nada a mí! –Dijo Spike tomándose de la cabeza muy impactado por lo que Rarity leyó, Twilight recordó algo haciéndola suspirar melancólicamente. –Spike hermano… la verdad tú y tu hija son muy parecidos, dado que cuando me encargue de ti tu no querías para nada separarte de mi lado, recuerda que tu cuna estaba en mi habitación, un día mamá trato de llevarte a la sala porque ese día estaba muy cansada por la escuela, y tú te pusiste como Fire, no fue hasta que te acostó a mi lado que te calmaste.

-Que bien, que bien, además de que Fire no quiso irse, ahora no quiere que sus primas se vayan, esto es malo, esto es malo. –Se quejaba Rarity trotando de aquí para allá, mientras Spike continuaba tocándose la cabeza. –Fire a pesar de su edad es muy leal, yo no quiero que ninguno de nosotros use toda su fuerza contra mi princesa para lograr que las niñas se vayan de aquí.

-Y no se debe tomar a las bebés dragones a la ligera, ya que estas son mucho más osadas y peligrosas que los machos a esta edad, por eso Twilight no tuvo problemas de este tipo contigo Spike. –Menciono Ember poniéndose enfrente de Fire. –Es más, las dragonas de siempre somos mucho más rebeldes a cualquier edad, siempre que podía fastidiaba mucho a mi padre, ¿pequeña Fire, quieres que tus primas se queden dado que te aburres mucho aquí cuando tus padres no están luchando verdad? –La bebé asintió. –Con un… Compañeros creo que lo mejor es que se queden Yang y Brave.

-¡¿Ember que dices?! ¡Si cuidar a la bebé Fire ya era complicado, cuidar a otras dos potrancas será mucho más difícil, además de que está el hecho que ellas vinieron aquí sin permiso! –Comento Lighting. -¡Estoy seguro que si Sonata y Tyrek si tienen la oportunidad de lastimarlas no lo dudaran y lo harán!

-Créeme, lo se LJ, pero el hecho es que ya están aquí, y estoy segura que esos malditos ya notaron que llegaron tres ponys, si ven que una regresa al menos aunque las pequeñas se escondan igual la seguirán para eliminarla ya de nuevo en Equestria, pero si se quedan por lo menos en el torneo estarán a salvo como Fire, lo más seguro para las pequeñas es que todos nosotros las cuidemos, no es lo mismo enfrentar a más de diez que aun solo pony, sea esta Pony Paper, Rarity o Fluttershy.

-Por todo el Eliseo, tienes razón Ember. –Dijo frustrado Lighting volteando a ver al piso. –Ese par de demonios si ven a un pony solo seguro intentaran hacerle mucho daño, y si descubren que lleva infantes seguro serán más sádicos y salvajes, y peor si saben que son las princesas de Golden Palm y Ponyville.

-Y no podemos pedirle ayuda a Maximus en esto, sus dragones más leales ya están en alerta por si algo llegara a ocurrir en su reino, ya tienen demasiados problemas para pedirles una escolta, y eso no garantiza que Doll no intente algo. –Señalo Twilight, entonces hubo un momento de silencio, entonces la princesa de la amistad bufa resignándose. –Ember tiene razón, no podemos arriesgar a las niñas y a quien las traiga, y como hay una protección que evita que los hechiceros hagan la tele transportación entre ambos reinos… Yang y Brave se van a tener que quedar hasta que esto termine y regresen con ustedes.

-¡Genial, podre ver la sociedad dragón de cerca! –Grito muy contenta Yang mientras se apretaba la garra derecha, Brave aplaudió la decisión y Fire se puso tranquila otra vez, pero todos los adultos las vieron fríamente a las tres potrancas. –Aunque creo que nos va ir muy mal después.

-Y apenas tiene una idea Yang, lo que le hice a Ying la verdad fue como una experiencia vacacional pero lo que te van a hacer tus padres… pero eso lo trataran ellos contigo, y en cuanto a ti Braveshy Arrow Mist... –Entonces Fluttershy voltea a ver a su hija con una mirada peor a la que le dio a Ojo de Trueno. –Voy a discutir con tu padre y tus dos abuelas el castigo que tendrás por ponernos en esta situación, y todavía no estoy considerando el susto que les diste en casa, disfruta lo que puedas estos días porque después no se en cuanto tiempo no saldrás de tu habitación.

-Lo se mami, perdona por hacerte esto, de verdad solo quería verte luchar otra vez, ya que quiero ser tan amable y valiente como tú, y estas oportunidades no se daban muy seguido en casa, ya que cuando practican mi papi, mi abue y mis tías contigo siempre hacen lo mismo, y Skyli practica en Ponyville y yo no la veo. –Menciono sinceramente Brave expresando su deseo de aprender de su madre defensa personal, haciendo que esta y su prima sonrieran un poco. –(Te entiendo hija mía, seguro tu guerrera interior despertó antes por la sangre de tu padre y de Chrissy, te enseñare artes marciales, pero no ahora, primero vas a perfeccionar tu técnica con el arco, ya a los 8 o nueve años te enseñare)Acepto tus disculpas hija, pero de todas formas te voy a castigar, debes aprender a no preocuparnos así, ¿no te parece Skydancer?

-Nuestra madre tiene razón hermana, si Ying e Ilu no quisieron acompañarte es porque ellas son lo suficientemente maduras para darse cuenta que esto que hicieron es una gran idiotez, trata de crecer un poco como ellas, y si reaccionamos así es porque las amamos y no queremos que les pase nada malo. –Menciono Skydancer ya tranquila acariciando la cabeza de su prima. – Mi tía te castiga es para que aprendas, no quiero que sigas el mal camino como lo hice yo por muchos años.

-Lo sé Skyli, te prometo que si vuelvo a tener una de estas ideas te la comentare a ti primero, ya que eres mi hermana mayor y seguro me aconsejaras bien y no compartirás información con mis padres si no es necesario.

-Vamos Brave, sabes que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo con eso cuando todavía era Skyshadow, por eso me enoje hoy contigo, ya que no confiaste en mi para decírmelo, la próxima trata de hablar primero conmigo. –Dijo Skydancer abrazando a su prima como si fuera su hermanita menor, al oírla Fluttershy se molesta un poco. -¿Guardarse secretos entre ustedes, que les pasa jovencitas?

-Vamos tía, esto no es algo raro, seguro mi madre y tu tenían este tipo de secretos entre ustedes, déjame tenerlos con mi HERMANITA, cualquier cosa que sea malo ten la seguridad que te la diremos ambas ahora en adelante. –Menciono Skydancer viéndose segura, igual estaba Brave, haciendo que Fluttershy se sintiera muy bien. –Las entiendo hijas, comprendo y acepto que ustedes dos tengan sus secretos como los que tenía con Cloud, pero si tienen algo que les preocupe o tengan una idea de este tipo pueden consultarlo con cualquiera de nosotros para poder ayudarles.

-Así se hará mami. –Dijo Brave yendo con su madre dándole un abrazo igual de fuerte que con su prima, mientras Twilight, Discord y Ying veían enojados silenciosamente a Yang. -… Hay Yang, de verdad te pareces demasiado no solo a tu padre, también a mí, recuerdo que iba a entrar al Everfree sola sin considerar los posibles resultados siguiendo solo mi instinto imprudentemente.

-Lo se madre, a pesar de que intento ser metódica y pensar todo a veces me gana ese sentimiento, como cuando me pelee con Illusion y ahora, sé que mi hermana no habría hecho esto a pesar de que se le ocurriera… tienen razón, Ying es más madura que yo a pesar de que es una bromista.

-Bueno Yang tenía que ocurrir, al fin y al cabo tienes sangre mía dentro de tus venas. –Señalo Discord sintiéndose algo orgulloso de su hija mayor. –Como tienes algo del caos dentro tuyo trata de combinarlo con tu gran armonía, así podrás ver donde puedes ser impulsiva y donde no, estoy seguro que eso despertara tu verdadero poder dormido, igual tu Ying, busca tus sentimientos de armonía y combínalos con tu gran caos hija, así podrás controlar tu gran fuerza.

-(No lo había pensado de ese modo, mi hermanita despertó su fuerza cuando acepto la herencia de mi madre, si yo acepto el caos que llevo adentro es posible… pero también es posible que no lo tenga, pera ahora ya sinceramente ya no me importa ser tan fuerte como Ying, yo quiero destacar con lo que la reina Faust me dio sin envidiar a nadie como lo hace mi hermana con mi inteligencia) Descuida Padre, no sé si pueda ser tan fuerte como Ying pero voy a tomar tu gran consejo. –Menciono Yang sinceramente y pensando muy maduramente, despidiendo un aura del mismo nivel de su hermana, notándolo las alicornios y Discord, eso de verdad era la llave de su poder. –(Sabia que eres tan fuerte como yo cuatro ojos, ahora solo debes despertarte completamente) Espero que ahora si trates de ser más alegre Yang y no sean como las veces anteriores.

-Descuida Ying, ahora sí estoy comprometida con esto, padre, madre aceptare el castigo que me quieran dar sin quejarme, y mientras este aquí protegeré a Firebreather como lo hicimos mi hermana y yo en la invasión anterior.

-Me parece buena idea Yang, puedes cuidar junto con Brave a Fire y ayudar a Dinky con tus conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. –Dijo Twilight dándole instrucciones a su hija. -¿Dinky no tienes algún problema con esto?

-No su alteza, recuerde que le hice un examen sobre este tema a su hija, me dejo impresionada, sabe mucho, me sorprendió que su cutie mark no sea relacionado con esto.

-Es que ella de verdad es una genio, seguro tendría su cuerpo lleno de cutie mark, es más lista que yo a su edad. –Dijo muy orgullosamente Twi, haciendo que Yang se sonrojara, pero a Apple Bloom le dio un tic a oír el comentario de la princesa, recordando cuando le dio viruela cutie. –Pero en otras cosas es muy inmadura como igual era yo, y cuando regrese a casa tendrá que aceptar el castigo.

-Lo se mamá, papá y hermana, aceptare mi responsabilidad.

-Muy bien Yang, me alegra que te hagas responsable de tus actos como Ying, ¿Asesina narcisos podrías estar muy pendiente de estas tres? Ya que los demás tienen que concentrarse para sus enfrentamientos y estetoscopio en revisarlos.

-No se preocupe lord Discord, protegeré a estas tres potrancas con mi vida, pero si puedo aplicarles mientras estén bajo mi tutela mi método de crianza…

-Puedes hacerlo Paper, ya que los demás como dijiste estarán muy ocupados-. –Dijo Twilight, ella conoce que Paper es una madre muy estricta, Lighting se preocupó ya que él lo vivió, su madre la mayor parte del tiempo era muy amorosa, pero cuando le enseñaba era peor que el general más veterano de Canterlot, pero después se calmó, si había alguien que se mereciera el trato que da su madre son estas dos potrancas por lo que hicieron. –Es más si puedes seguir siendo la tutora de Yang después como lo es Stars con Crystal…

-¡Oh princesa, no sabe como deseaba que me pidiera eso, aunque la verdad esperaba que fuera la tutora de Ying. Ya que pensé…que ella era la que no sigue reglas!

-Bueno, la verdad es por su manera de ser de cada una, Ying por ser tan abierta piensa como hacer las cosas de varias maneras, por lo regular elige bien aunque a veces comete errores como todos, mientras que Yang sigue las reglas a rajatabla peor de como yo lo hago, creo que podrás enseñarle a no ser tan rígida, como se lo enseñaste a Lighting, podrías enseñarle a Ying también pero ella ya tiene a Sombra como su tutor para controlar su mal humor

-Entonces está decidido, le enseñare a Yang varios modales y como debe comportarse correctamente, y algo de esgrima para que no dependa tanto de su magia, con sus garras seguramente podrá manejar el sable perfectamente. –Menciono Paper viendo maliciosamente a Yang, quien se preocupó al verla, ya que tiene la misma mirada de Sword Wing. –También puedo enseñarle a Brave si Fluttershy lo permite.

-No es necesario Paper, ahora Black Moth le está enseñando arquería, y yo le voy a enseñar junto con Chrisalys artes marciales y a usar su cuerno adecuadamente, aunque primero debo aprender yo, por ahora solo es necesario que le eches un ojo. –Contesto Fluttershy, Paper asintió que estaba de acuerdo. -Si tenemos suerte a Deathsaurus lo eliminaran pronto, pero de no ser así es recomendable que Equestria, Golden Palm y el resto de nuestros aliados estén en alerta máxima Mistery, Twilight.

-No te preocupes mi lady, nada más nos avisaste sobre la situación el ejército ya está en alerta. –Contesto rápidamente Mist. –Y tu escuadrón elite está listo para partir junto conmigo para apoyarlos si es necesario.

-Espero que no sea necesario Mistery, Twi igual tu prepárate si nos ocurre lo peor, pero te juro que estas tres potrancas estarán a salvo y volverán a casa.

-Te creo Fluttershy, igual yo haría lo mismo, ahora no se vayan a confiar, ese tipo de excesos pueden terminar muy mal. –Comento Twilight volteando a ver a Ember, esta entendió la indirecta pero no se molestó ya que la princesa era sincera, movió su cabeza de manera aprobatoria. –Cuídense mucho y a pesar de todo intenten disfrutar esto a los que gusta luchar, y ustedes par de (cabronas) traviesas gocen esto, pero protéjanse mucho entre ustedes y a su pequeña prima igual, ya cuando vuelvan hablare muy con ustedes muy seria y detenidamente.

-Igual hablare contigo Braveshy, ya que gracias a ti sufrí las preocupaciones de una madre de todos estos años en un solo día, no me dio un infarto de milagro. –Dijo Dawn ya más tranquila, sabía que los elementos protegerían a su nieta y a sus amigas. –Fluttershy, sé que ya eres una reina alicornio, pero aun así cuídate mucho, no quiero que te lastimen o peor.

-Te juro mamá que voy a tener extremo cuidado junto con los demás, y de nuevo lamento lo que te provoco Braveshy.

-Ya hija, tú has sido una gran madre junto con Mistery, pero no siempre se podrá tener a los hijos bajo control, harán una travesura muy extrema en alguna ocasión por lo menos, sé que contigo no lo viví pero si con el joven Jazz, recuerdo que una vez desapareció todo un domingo, lo bueno que su padre y sus matones nunca se enteraron, pero yo de verdad estaba muy preocupada, después supe que fue con otros niños a nadar a Colty Island y que no había pedido permiso ya que ese bastardo no iba a dárselo, pero me hubiera avisado a mí, ya que él sabe que lo quiero mucho y sabía que sus amigos son de fiar.

-¡¿DO-RE-MI-FA-QUE?! –Dijo Jazz muy apenado quitándose las gafas. -¡Dawn no cuentes eso, me da mucha pena recordarlo, ya que ahora pienso que fue un gran error, que te preocupe a ti, a Vinyl y a mi madre sin motivo y me arrepiento mucho!

-Calma Jazz, todos hicimos una travesura así, yo me fui a repartir unos pays yendo directamente hacia donde vivía un monstruo, pero después me desquite, y se sintió tan bien. –Menciono Apple Bloom recordando cuando quería demostrarle a Apple Jack que podía confiar en ella. –Esas experiencias por lo regular hacen que maduremos, como seguro lo hará con estas niñas, pero eso no te salvara del castigo que te pondré en la escuela Yang.

-Que bien, con solo una cosa que hice siguiendo mi instinto caótico me están lloviendo castigos de todas partes, pero ahora que lo veo y analizo bien… de verdad la regué con Brave al extremo.

-Que bien que reconoces que te equivocaste Yang Discord Sparkle, ya hablaremos tu padre y yo cuando regreses, ahora prométeme que cuidaras a los demás y que obedecerás a tus tías y tíos.

-"Con cerrojo y si no lanzo un pastelito a mi ojo". –Hizo Yang una pinkie-promesa demostrando que cumpliría a cabalidad. -Perfecto hija te creo, es hora de que vayamos a descansar, buena suerte a los dos equipos para sus peleas de mañana, sea cual sea el resultado avísennos mañana a esta hora aproximadamente.

-Se hará como pides Twi, que pasen todos ustedes buena noche. –Indico Fluttershy apagando la comunicación con Ponyville. –Mist, mami, Chrissy igual que duerman bien a pesar de lo que hizo Arrow, y Mistery… de verdad esta noches lejos de ti me ha puesto muy… tú sabes

-Igual a mi lady, pero descuida, ya tendremos un buen momento a solas cuando regreses a casa.

-De verdad espero que así sea, todavía tenemos el asunto pendiente del "nuevo soldado de elite". –Menciono Fluttershy pestañeando seductoramente A Mist, este se sonrojo como un joven, mientras que Dawn, Chrisalys y Skydancer sonrieron, sabían que quería decir la pareja y la verdadera razón. –Buenas noches mi lady, hija.

-Igual a ustedes mis amados. –Entonces Fluttershy cerró la comunicación. –Escucha Brave, dormirás conmigo en mi habitación junto con Skydancer, nosotras nos turnaremos para cubrir nuestras guardias, no espantes si no vez a alguna si te despiertas en la noche, si ocurre algo raro le avisaremos a todos.

-Está bien mamá, pero si eso ocurre… déjame acompañarte, como lo hacemos cuando vamos de campamento.

-Bueno hija, pero recuerda que eres una pequeña qué necesita dormir bien. –Indico Fluttershy mientras se ponía a Brave en el lomo para llevarla a acostar, mientras Spike iba por Yang. –Tú dormirás con nosotros y tu prima Yang, ya que Rarity pone un campo de fuerza sobre nosotros para proteger mejor a Fire.

-De acuerdo padrino, incluso aportare magia para el escudo sea más fuerte. –Comento Yang haciendo una reverencia. –Y cuidare a Fire como lo hizo Ying cuando llegamos a Ponyville.

-Y no solo harás eso, vas a estar pendiente de ella en todo momento. –Indico Rarity. –Vas a hacer lo que debía hacer tu tío, vas a cambiarle el pañal y a bañarla, no vas a dejar de ponerle un ojo de encima en el día, esto te enseñara a ser más responsable y no hacer cosas que preocupen a los que te queremos ahijada.

-Si madrina. –Bufo Yang resignándose, entonces su prima muy alegre se pone sobre ella enterrándole las garras a ella. -¡Carajo! ¡¿Que no he sufrido lo suficiente?!

-No Yang, aun no has sufrido lo que de verdad mereces. -Señalo Rarity. -Sera mejor que te acostumbres, seguro tu prima se va agarrar a ti de esa manera la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Rayos. –Dijo gimiendo Yang llorando un poco por el dolor, mientras Fire se reía inocentemente sobre ella.

Al día siguiente al medio día ya era la hora de empezar los combates, Ember le aviso a Solar que las dos jóvenes princesas se habían colado al reino cuando fue a sus aposentos, este preparo un palco al lado del suyo para tenerlas vigiladas el también, ya estaban en el las tres pequeñas junto con Paper, Yang leía varios libros y pergaminos sobre la cultura dragón y el torneo, sufriendo un poco ya que tenía su prima sobre su lomo, mientras que Brave estaba impaciente esperando que empezaran los combates, mientras eran vigiladas por la capitana vistiendo la armadura del Circulo, mientras que en el pequeño gimnasio los equipos estaban preparándose para sus combates, Fang y el resto del equipo de Solar estaban estirándose, el equipo de dragones de la selva estaban en un círculo haciendo algún tipo de rezo, Tuskchrome estaban en completo silencio y con los ojos cerrados, ya se estaban preparando mentalmente para combatir al equipo Dark Torch, Lorelei y sus compañeras veían a Spike y a las demás de una manera que parecían ser seductoras pero a la vez como si fueran demonios, haciendo que Spike sintiera escalofríos y la féminas sintieran ganas de ir a ahorcarlas -Maldita Bruja, cuando te ponga los cascos encima…

-Tu no le pondrás ningún casco a nadie hoy Starlight. –Dijo muy seria Dinky mientras revisaba a Starlight. –Recuerda que te prohibí que lucharas hoy, aunque ya te recuperaste más rápido de lo esperado aun no estas al 100 %, soy muy capaz de sedarte si intentas hacer lo que piensas.

-Por todo el Eliseo, muy bien Dinky, tus eres la doctora. Amigos míos no subestimen a esta demente, Ember y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz.

-No te preocupes Starlight, pelearemos para ganar desde el principio sea como sea la lucha, además quiero probar mis poderes en una situación real, no en una práctica. –Comento Adagio vestida con las capas de seda de Rarity, en ese instante entra Deathsaurus y sus compañeros, todos vieron a los demás muy malignamente, menos Demonsting, quien leía varios pergaminos que tomo "prestados" de la biblioteca, haciendo que varios de los luchadores retrocedieran un poco, menos los equipos de los Ponys y Lorelei, quien saludo a Deathsaurus como una "Femme Fatale". –Así me gustan los dragones, fuertes y con bellas escamas… y que puedan crecer, venme a ver después de que ganemos nuestras peleas, para "celebrar".

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Deathsaurus al oír a Lorelei, ya que ahora se estaba concentrando en el torneo, no en los piropos de una desgraciada. –Y ahí va de nuevo, esta zorra ofrecida va a intentar unirse con los heraldos tratando de seducir a Deathsaurus.

-Pues creo que fallara en eso Ember. –Comento Skydancer. –Conozco muy bien a Deathsaurus, se concentra mucho cuando va a luchar, no la tomara en cuenta por ahora, pero es posible que si gana pueda dejarse seducir por ella, al fin y al cabo al pobre le urge mucho, ya que me lo comento antes de invadir Ponyville.

-Entonces este dragón esta como mi amado, a él también le urgía mucho, pero lo agradezco, ya que tuve una noche de ensueño. –Comento Adagio viéndose muy satisfecha, entonces sintió algo muy desagradable, volteo y vio que Sonata sonriendo perversamente venia directamente a ella. –Me lleva, esa perra viene hacia acá, a lo mejor sabe quién soy, lo siento pero voy a tener que…

-Adagio no te precipites. –Señalo Skydancer en voz baja. –Si empiezas una pelea es posible que se vuelva un desmadre, todos nos pondríamos a pelear entre todos, y estos ojetes usarían sin duda sus nuevos poderes, los únicos que creo que tienen un nivel equivalente son mi tía, Spike y tú misma, los demás tendríamos mucha desventaja.

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé amiga, pero si me agrede yo lo siento mucho pero voy a defender a mi luz como si fuera un lobo.

-Y como los lobos todos nosotros te ayudaremos hermana. –Comento Skydancer abrazando con su a la sirena. –Pero trata de evitar un conflicto, ya tenemos un buen problema entre cascos ahora como para empeorarlo.

-Te aseguro que lo voy a intentar amiga. –Indico Adagio tratando de tener la cabeza fría, en entonces Skydancer retrocede para cuidar a la sirena a una buena distancia, en eso la ker llega con Adagio sonriendo perversamente, esta trata de no reaccionar mal. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle… (arpía) señorita?

-Así que tú eres la última miembro del equipo de los burros y salamandras ¿no? –Pregunto con su cara inocente Sonata, no reconoció a la sirena gracias a la capa, era la mejor capa mágica que había hecho Rarity. –Pensaba que la perra madre del bastardo espadachín será el miembro, pero fuiste tú, tú no eres un pegaso o un unicornio, debes ser algún miembro de las inútiles guardias o lo de los agentes de Shield, maldice tu destino, ya que si llegan de casualidad a la final te voy a romper, desearas suicidarte, te hare sufrir al extremo por apoyar a estos ponys y a estos dragoncetes de porquería.

-(¡Esta capa es excelente, esta bruja está a mi lado y no me reconoció, espero seguir así hasta que me le enfrente!) Tú debes ser la demonio que trajo Doll de otra dimensión, déjame advertirte que tú no me intimidas, tuve un entrenamiento muy fuerte con tres grandes maestros, y jure por mi princesa Celestia y mi Familia que defendería a Equestria y más allá, así que no pierdas tiempo amenazándome Sonata Dusk, no dejare que mates como es tu costumbre ker del tártaro, me dan asco los seres como tú, eres menos que un animal, ya que estos solo matan por su instinto, pero tú eres una puta loca.

-¿Qué te parece? Así que sabes un poco de mi escoria, voy a disfrutar mucho desangrándote lentamente por haberme insultado insecto, oh no puedo por estas reglas tan absurdas, pero descuida, después lo hare cuando termine esto tan tonto, pero antes me desharé de los tres engendros que están aquí junto con la madre del bastardo de Jolt, tales abominaciones no deben existir.

-(¡Maldita perra demoniaca, ya no dejare que mates a inocentes, de alguna manera te voy a desaparecer de la faz de Equestria! Pero… siento que tú no podrás con estas tres pequeñas… es más siento que ellas son la clave…) tus amenazas no me impresionan Dusk, yo no soy como era antes, una cobarde que solo pensaba en ella, ahora protegeré a los inocentes y necesitados en nombre de mis princesas y mi familia, que en armonía descansen.

-Eso lo veremos estúpida. –Menciono la ker mientras se apartaba de Adagio viéndola amenazadoramente, entonces Scoot se le acerca a la sirena preocupada. –Eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado Adi, pudiste descubrirte por como le hablaste a Sonata, gracias a la luz es tan pendeja que no reconoció tu voz.

-Lo sé Scoot, pero ella fue quien se me acerco, de verdad tuvo suerte de que esta capa la "cegó" y no me reconoció, si no seguramente me habría atacado y yo hubiera tenido que defenderme, involucrando a todos los presentes.

-Gracias a esta capa que bueno que no fue así, como me gustaría tener una de estas en este momento…

-¿A qué te refieres Scootalo?

-Es que…los dragones a los que vamos enfrentar en esta ronda no han dejado de mirarme desde ayer… y me causan muchos escalofríos. –Indico la pegaso naranja, volteando a verlos, efectivamente los dragones emplumados no dejaban de verla, en especial uno que traía una máscara ceremonial de jade muy monstruosa, mientras que los otros cinco tenían pintados sus rostros, como si fueran a una guerra o a hacer un ritual. –Siento que quieren hacerme algo muy malo.

-Tienes razón, esa mirada de verdad no inspira confianza, es como cuando un criminal mira a una pony bonita para intentar hacerle… No te preocupes Scoot, eres muy fuerte y hábil, te podrás defender, y recuerda que no estás sola y estamos en el torneo, estos tipos no te pueden hacer nada si no quieren que los desaparezcamos, trata de pensar en cosas alegres en lugar de cosas tan deprimentes. –Sugirió Adagio, entonces Scoot pudo calmarse. –Tienes razón Adi, ya no pensare en tonterías y mejor tratare de alegrarme, muchas gracias por tu consejo.

-Me alegra poder haberte quitado algunas dudas Scoot, no dejes entrar a la mala vibra con tu recuerdos felices. –Menciono Adagio, jamás pensó que ella daría un consejo así, en ese instante escucharon al referí. -¡Concursantes, ya estamos a punto de iniciar las actividades del día de hoy, por favor ya pueden salir y los primeros capitanes competidores pasen a la plataforma!

-Es hora. –Dijo Tuskchrome abriendo lentamente los ojos, entonces sus compañeros igual lo abrieron y asintieron con él, entonces los dragones polares van hacia la plataforma., pasan enfrente de los equipos de los ponys. –Ten mucho cuidado Tuskchrome, no te confíes contra estos demonios.

-Descuide lady Ember, lo sabemos. –Indico Tuskchrome muy tranquilamente. –Detendremos a estos tipos para que el señor Solar y usted ya no estén tan preocupados.

-Te lo agradezco Tusk. –Menciono Ember sonriendo un poco, en ese momento todos los equipos salen y los capitanes del Dark Torch y Escamas congeladas suben a la plataforma.


	14. Pasando al siguiente nivel

**Capitulo XIV.**

 **Pasando al siguiente nivel.**

Deathsaurus y Tuskchrome llegaron y se pusieron frente de uno y del otro, se miraron ambos, estas miradas prácticamente echaban chispas entre sí, si fuera un pleito callejero ya se habrían lanzado uno sobre el otro para exterminarlo. -¿S-s-s-señores como va ser el encuentro siguiente? –Pregunto el dragón réferi temblando mucho, estaba atrapado en las auras de los dos rivales sintiéndose muy pesado. Pero ninguno de los dragones hablo, parecían querer comerse con solo la mirada. -¡CARAJO, VAYAN A ECHARSE MIRADITAS A OTRA PARTE DESPUÉS, YA EMPIECEN A PELEAR!

-¡Brave Cállate! –Dijo toda espantada Yang al reclamo de la princesa changeling. -¡Esto no es una pelea de box o lucha libre, el destino de un reino y quizá de muchos otros se define aquí, piensa en verdad antes de hablar!

-¡Pues para hacer y ver concursos de miradas lo hago con mi mamá y mi abuelita Dawn, yo vine aquí para ver combates de alto nivel! –Se quejó Brave cruzándose de cascos, Paper trata calmarla. –¡Jovencita mejor no hables tanto, sabes que esos tipos son muy peligrosos, mejor no los provoques!

-Lo se señora Scissors, pero aun con esa razón me choca no ver acción en una pelea –Comento sinceramente Brave. –Te entiendo Braveshy, incluso más de lo que podrías creer, ya también como capitana me gusta ver buenos combates, pero trata de estar serena como tu mamá.

-Con un demonio, ya empiecen. –Decía entre dientes Fluttershy, pero aparentando estar tranquila. –Si fuera el caso ya estaría pidiendo que me devolvieran la entrada.

-Esa changeling tiene razón, echarnos miraditas no hará que gane. –Indico Deathsaurus volteando a otro lado para salir del trance. –Yo pido la lucha de equipos de uno a uno.

-Pero yo prefiero la batalla de supervivencia, (debo aprovechar que a estos cabrones les falta un miembro todavía). –Respondió Tusk tratando de obtener la más mínima ventaja sobre Deathsaurus. – Y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Por lo visto ninguno de ustedes quiere ceder. –Pregunto el referí, ninguno delos capitanes daban muestra de querer dar algo de cortesía al otro equipo. –Bueno, al no haber un consenso lanzare una moneda, y como tampoco se pondrán de acuerdo sobre qué lado quieren lo voy a definir yo, cara es para Dark Torch, mientras la cruz es para el equipo Escamas congeladas, en un momento lanzo la moneda.

-Espero que ese dragón Polar tenga suerte y que obtenga el tipo de lucha que quiere. –Indico Sweetie. –Sé que lo justo sería que ambos equipos pelearan con sus seis miembros, pero… no lo culpo por querer una pelea que lo beneficia dadas las circunstancias.

-Es que uno como soldado debe intentar aprovechar todo para poder ganar Sweet, así es como debe verlo Tuskchrome. –Le explico Lighting a la cantante, en ese instante el referí lanza la moneda, entonces la deja caer al piso, para que ambos capitanes la vieran. –Muy bien… ¡Es cruz, la lucha será de supervivencia! ¿Entonces todos los miembros presentes de los equipos pelearan?

-Es como menciona señor réferi. –Indico Tuskchrome sintiendo que la suerte lo favoreció. –¡Los seis miembros lucharemos!

-¿Conque esas tenemos? –Comento Deathsaurus poniendo una sonrisa irónica. –Entonces que así sea, espero que no te vayas a maldecir tu suerte después Tuskchrome.

-El único que va maldecir serás tú traidor. –Comento el dragón polar saliendo junto con el heraldo de la plataforma, ambos equipos hicieron una reunión para definir el orden, entonces después de un momento subieron Cólera de parte del Dark Torch y un dragón polar delgado. -¿Así que un flaco será mi rival? Tendré que romperte como ramita infeliz, descuida sobrevivirás… aunque no sé de qué forma. –Se burló el umbrum, pero el dragón no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo se puso en guardia. –Bien, Terminemos con esto, me vale si puedes usar hielo, losa umbrums somos inmunes a los cambios de temperatura.

-¡Participantes comiencen la lucha! –Dio la indicación de inicio el árbitro, de inmediato Cólera lanza si rayo oscuro sobre el dragón con mucha fuerza para intentar lesionarlo, el dragón vuela para esquivarlo, situación que ya esperaba Cólera, entonces se lanza contra el dragón a toda velocidad, cubriéndose con su aura oscura formando una daga negra. -¡Hasta nunca salamandra! –El dragón a punto de recibir el ataque lanzo su aliento helado, formando un escudo enfrente de el, entonces el umbrum apenas detiene su ataque antes de chocarse contra la pared de hielo. –Estoy hasta la madre de sus pinches técnicas maricas.

-Deberías agradecérselo bestia de las sombras. –Menciono el dragón polar. –Nosotros no somos tan violentes como el resto de los dragones, somos fríos y por ende menos violentos, al tener que vivir en los polos tenemos que conservar la energía lo mejor que se pueda, por esa causa nuestras peleas no son tan espectaculares pero muy efectivas, por eso nos consideran muy peligrosos los demás dragones, así que le sugiero que se rinda.

-¡Estúpido, no me voy a dejar amedrentar por tu inútil palabrería, yo demuestro mi fuerza con hechos! –Dijo Cólera lanzando su ataque oscuro al escudo de hielo rompiéndolo, entonces el umbrum le empieza a tirar golpes y patadas al dragón polar, este esquivaba los golpes muy tranquilamente, probando la ira del umbrum. -¡Con un demonio, ya deja de estar esquivando mis ataques, si me obligas a ponerme serio soy capaz de matarte!

-Eres como muchos tontos Cólera, usas tu lengua para intentar mostrar más fuerza de la que realidad tienes. –Señalo el dragón polar, entonces detuvo el ataque de Cólera tomando de las patas delanteras con sus garras muy tranquilamente, el umbrum intenta patearlo con sus apéndices traseros lográndolo, aventando al dragón de nuevo a la plataforma, entonces Cólera lanza un gran rayo de magia negra, provocando una gran explosión, todavía no se despejaba el humo cuando el umbrum ya iba toda velocidad a rematar al dragón cubriéndose con su aura oscura. -¡No voy a dejar que un dragón ridículo me haga ver como un idiota, te voy a romper como si fueras una piñata!

-A decir verdad lo dudo umbrum. –Menciono el dragón muy tranquilamente sin que se escuchara que estuviera cansado y lastimado, con sus alas despejo nube de polvo. Notándose sin casi ningún daño, haciendo que Cólera se molestara más, entonces aumento a toda su fuerza el umbrum. Ya que ahora quería eliminar a ese dragón, el réferi lo noto y lanzó una advertencia. -¡Concursante Cólera, ese golpe es con fuerza letal, si no quiere que sea descalificado junto con su equipo desista!

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES ARBITRO MEQUETREFE, NO VOY A DEJAR DE ATACAR CON TODA MI FUERZA, ESE MALDITO PENDEJO ME ESTADO FASTIDIANDO Y PROVOCÁNDOME, ESTO ES LO QUE EL TIPO SE GANO! –Reclamo el umbrum poniendo más de su fuerza al ataque, entonces el dragón polar dice algo que su rival no esperaría. –Por favor señor réferi, déjelo continuar por mi parte no hay problema.

-¡Pero Sr. Calmed Blizzard, de acuerdo al reglamento si usted decide que el rival pude seguir su ataque con la intención de lastimarlo, el podrá seguir junto con su equipo en competencia a pesar de que a usted lo eliminen! –Señalo el réferi, preocupando al resto de los equipos menos al Dark Torch, en su lugar Sonata le reclama a Deathsaurus. -¡Pinche lagartija! ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que podíamos matar a nuestros rivales?!

-¡Porque tu rival debe permitirlo idiota! –Respondió muy enojado Deathsaurus al reclamo de la ker. -¡Solo hay dos tipos de luchadores que hacen este tipo de petición, unos son que si se dan cuenta que si quieren pelear enserio ambos rivales debe ser sin ataduras y con toda su fuerza sabiendo los riesgos bajo su responsabilidad, y el otro tipo que piden eso es…! –Entonces Deathsaurus se calló, y se cruzó de brazos molesto. –Prepárate Demonsting, tú sigues.

-¿Qué cosa dices Deathsaurus? –Se preguntó el escorpión, estando leyendo no ponía atención a su alrededor. –Se supone que esta lucha es de supervivencia.

-Exacto, ese Cólera es el más débil de nuestro equipo y lo sabe Blizzard, definitivamente no es el rival indicado para él. –Comento resignándose Deathsaurus llevándose la garra al rostro, mientras Cólera seguía cayendo ya completamente cubierto con todo su poder oscuro. -¡Maldito dragón, te voy a hacer polvo, recuerda que tú me permitiste hacer esto bestia.

-Como sea. –Dijo el dragón parándose sin guardia, a ver ese gesto Cólera se apresura aún más para destrozarlo con todo su poder. -¡ESE SERA TU EPITAFIO BLIZZARD, AHORA HAZTE POLVO Y VETE AL TÁRTARO! –Entonces el umbrum hace contacto y empieza a haber una gran explosión oscura nuclear. Cólera se empezó a reír, sintió que ya había eliminado a su rival, pero rápidamente cambio su gesto a uno de gran temor, su energía se empezó a congelar si dejarla hacer completamente la explosión, vio como Blizzard con su aliento helado podía congelar su magia de las sombras. -¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES CONGELAR MI MAGIA NEGRA?!

-Eres muy débil umbrum, ya ninguno de los concursantes de esta ronda es rival para ti. –Indico Blizzard mientras todavía exhalaba su hielo. –Eres como alguien que tiene todavía cinta azul que quiere luchar contra alguien que ya es quinto dan, ni con toda tu fuerza intentando matarme me podrás hacer algo, y yo ya no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, así que ahora voy derrotarte.

-¡YA DE DECIR TANTAS MAMADAS BLIZZARD, NO SE COMO CONGELASTE MI HECHIZO, PERO A MI NUNCA PODRÁS HACERLO, EL FRIO NO NOS AFECTA, RECUERDA QUE HEMOS ATACADO LOS POLOS SIN NINGUNA BAJA, Y SOLO LA TEMPERATURAS ALTAS EXTREMAS NOS DAÑAN, Y LOS DRAGONES POLARES NO PUEDEN LLEGAR A ESA TIPO DE CALOR COMO LOS OTROS DRAGONES DE OTRAS LATITUDES POR SU MISMO HIELO, VOY A HACERTE TRIZAS A CASCO LIMPIO!

-Que no pueda congelarte a ti criatura sin corazón no quiere decir que un pueda usar el hielo de otra forma para derrotarte. –Indico Blizzard lanzando un rayo de hielo de su boca directamente al umbrum, este de sus ojos lanzo su energía oscura haciendo que el hielo se desviara, mientras que el umbrum preparaba para golpearlo, pero Blizzard cambio la densidad del rayo de hielo, formando con él un espejo mágico helado, haciendo que rayo de magia negra fuera reflejado directamente a su fuente, dándole a Cólera, este al ser con toda su fuerza lo lleva de nuevo al suelo, haciéndolo provocar un gran agujero, por la fuerza del impacto el umbrum rebota de nuevo al aire con gran velocidad, lo que aprovecha Blizzard para lanzarle una gran bola de fuego, cubriendo completamente en llamas y mandándolo afuera de ring rápidamente. -¡El participante Cólera esta fuera del ring, el participante Blizzard gana y sigue en competencia!

-¡NO, IMPOSIBLE, UN DRAGÓN SIN CHISTE ME GANO Y NO PUDE HACER NADA! –Se quejó Cólera recuperándose del desplome, apenas se había parado cuando Sonata lo embiste con toda su fuerza lastimándolo aún más. -¡Eres un sucio parásito inútil umbrum, cualquiera de nosotros habría ganado a esta basura, pero tú no, tu caíste de una manera patética! –Entonces la ker ataca al umbrum dándole grandes zarpazos lastimándolo peor que lo hizo el dragón. -¡Eres una mierda Cólera, tan débil como era ese Peste, Rabia debió matarte junto con él, sería menos humillante ser un equipo de cinco que traer a un inservible imbécil, debió usarte como carbón como a tu amiguito, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a volver cenizas! –Entonces Sonata enciende su garra delantera derecha con su fuego oscuro, Adagio ya estaba a punto de abrir sus alas-aletas para protegerlo a pesar de ser un umbrum, en ese momento Deathsaurus vuela y se pone entre sus compañeros de equipo. -¡Cálmate estúpida, no voy a dejar que mates a nuestro propio compañero, hija de perra!

-¡Quítate gusano o yo…!

-¿O que harás Sonata? –Pregunto tranquilamente Demonsting poniéndole un escudo al golpeado Cólera. –Recuerda que no se puede matar a nadie según las reglas, y somos criaturas civilizadas, por lo menos cuatro de nosotros lo somos, Así que te sugiero que te calmes, recuerda que debemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas, no eliminar a nuestros aliados, usa tu pinche cabeza por primera vez, si no hubieras maltratado a Dazzle ella sería nuestra aliada ahora.

-(Maldito escorpión, nada más termine esto te voy a matar, me vale madres si te aumentaron el poder, no sé cómo me he contenido hasta ahora) Bien Demonsting, lo hare como dices, pero que esta basura débil no se cruce en mi camino. –Indico Sonata empezando a retirarse, entonces Deathsaurus trata de ayudar a Cólera a levantarse, pero este rechaza la ayuda violentamente y se va volando del lugar. –Esto no está bien, ya sabemos lo que le paso a ese Peste. –Menciono Scootalo. –Su misma líder lo mato.

-Por eso ese Cólera anda con mucho temor, no quiere que lo maten igual. –Comento Apple Bloom. –Debió ser algo horrible para espantar a un umbrum.

-Si pudiéramos hablar con él. –Comento Lighting. –Tal vez podríamos convencerlo de que él y todo su pueblo está en mucho riesgo si siguen al lado de esos demonios.

-No creo LJ, recuerda que Sombra lo ha intentado varias veces sin existo. –Continúo la plática Sweetie. –A lo mejor ahora los siguen por miedo a que le pueda pasar lo mismo, estos demonios son muy capaces de hacer un genocidio.

-Aun así hay que intentarlo Sweet, los umbrums tienen que darse cuenta que todas las vidas son valiosas y que se deben defender a todas por igual. –Expuso Jazz sus pensamientos, los jóvenes elementos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, en ese instante Demonsting empieza a subir al ring, Deathsaurus habla antes con él. –No te confíes Sting, estos dragones son muy diferentes a la norma, son tranquilos pero muy peligrosos, como los icebergs de los océanos, además de todo esto ahora tengo que cuidar a esa demente a que no le haga algo a Cólera.

-Hablando de nuestra "agradable" compañera Deathsaurus, creo que encontré algo muy interesante en los libros del imperio. –Comento maquiavélicamente Demonsting, entonces Deathsaurus voltea a ver a Sonata, esta se estaba lamiendo la sangre de Cólera de sus garras sin poner atención, mientras Tyrek se estaba estirando, entonces se acercan ambos heraldos y se ponen hablar muy discretamente. -¿Qué fue lo que descubriste Demonsting?

-Todavía no podría asegurarlo, pero parece que en este reino hay una reliquia… que puede matar a los inmortales, ya que se usó para matar a un demonio como esta Sonata.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia Demonsting, Darksteel pronto será vengado, sigue investigando pero ahora concéntrate en Blizzard.

-Descuida lagartija, tratare de terminar pronto para continuar mi investigación. –Dijo el Aracne ya subiendo a la plataforma poniéndose en guardia de inmediato y haciendo brillar su aguijón muy intensamente. –El segundo participante del Dark Torch ha ingresado, ¡que comiéncela lucha!

-Prepárate heraldo, no perderé la ventaja que acabo de ganar. –Indico Blizzard volando a ras del suelo rápidamente, ya estando a tres cuerpos de pony Blizzard le lanza su rayo de hielo a Demonsting, pero este se tele transporta, apareciendo directamente sobre el dragón entonces lo pica con su aguijón cuando este brilla intensamente en verde, brincado de su lomo a la plataforma sin perder la guardia. -¡Disfruta mi veneno especial dragón, se feliz hasta que te despierte después de ganarla pelea!

-No nos subestimes heraldo, a un dragón polar no se le pueden envenenar de un modo común. –Menciono Blizzard volteando a ver al heraldo, este noto que ni siquiera estaba adormilado, volteo ver a donde le inyectó su ponzoña, vio que en esa parte del cuerpo parecía que el veneno fue encapsulado en esa parte congelado completamente, y esa parte del cuerpo se desprendió como si fuera un pedazo de hielo pegado a una superficie metálica, recuperándose ahí rápidamente. –Creo que mejor intentas otra cosa si de verdad me quieres ganar.

-Interesante, ya había escuchado estos rumores sobre la inmunidad de los dragones polares al veneno. –Comento Demonsting. –Así que congelan sus escamas y su carne cuando reciben toxinas inyectadas o mordidas, evitando la propagación rápida, eliminando esa parte de cuerpo después, un sistema de defensa excelente, esto seguro no lo saben sus aliados.

-¿Así que averiguaste mi defensas solo viéndolo una vez? Eres listo alacrán. –Comento Blizzard. -Nuestros informes sobre los heraldos no se equivocaron contigo Demonsting, eres muy peligroso al ser muy inteligente, pero no confundas las cosas, solo muy pocos seres pueden pelear con un dragón normal, y nosotros no somos dragones normales.

-¡Pues no te sientas que ya ganaste dragón, aun puedo usar mis hechizos mágicos, y a pesar de ya no poder usar mis venenos puedo usar mi fuerza y agilidad natural de Aracne, te voy cortar como hielo frappe! -En ese momento Demonsting brinca y toma del cuello al dragón con su cola, toma impulso y azota en el suelo a Blizzard, con sus veloces patas Demonsting lo alcanza de nuevo y lo intenta golpear con sus pinzas, pero Blizzard se puede recomponer y ambos se empiezan a dar un intercambio de golpes, al parecer el dragón tiene más experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces pudo golpear al heraldo varias veces seguidas, mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo, entonces hubo un gran vitoreo en la gradas dirigidas a Blizzard- -¡¿Lo ven amigos míos?! ¡Tuskchrome y su equipo podrán eliminar a estos desgraciados, Blizzard ya tiene el control sobre Demonsting!

-Lo siento Ember, me gustaría que fuera así como dices pero… -Comento Skydancer viendo la pelea muy preocupada. –Pero creo que ahora es todo lo contrario, Blizzard está en grave peligro.

-¡¿Qué Dices Skydancer?! ¡Pero la pelea ya la esta dominando Blizzard, ya que ese escorpión ya no puede usar su ponzoña!

-Pero recuerda que su veneno solo es una pequeña parte de las muchas habilidades de Demian.-Indico la alicornio roja. -Y recuerda que su piel es muy resistente, ahora lo que debe estar haciendo mi amigo es "calar" al tuyo, el no demuestra muy seguido pero es muy bueno peleando con solo sus apéndices, y tiene 11, sus pinzas, patas y cola, además de que puede usar hechizos y tener conocimiento de la magia onírica.

-Muy bien, veo que estas poniéndote muy serio dragón. –Menciono Demonsting saliendo del agujero mientras se limpiaba, de nueva cuenta no se notaba lastimado, frustrando a su rival. –Entonces que así sea, no voy a usar mi magia de los sueños dado que tú tienes un nivel alto, por eso voy a atacar con el resto de mi magia, para mala fortuna tuya. – De la cola del escorpión lanzo un rayo eléctrico negro dirigido a Blizzard, este vuela para intentarlo esquivar, pero el rayo lo sigue. –¡Con un demonio! –Se quejó Blizzard volviendo a hacer su escudo de hielo, reflejando el rayo, pero este al ser tan poderoso lo hace retroceder y se divide en pequeños rayos que se dirigieron al respetable, pero los guardias usando su lanzas como pararrayos desvían los ataques a tierra, entonces Demonsting brinca cubriendo se todas sus extremidades con fuego, empezando a atacar al escudo para romperlo. -¡Esto no deja de ser hielo Blizzard, por más mágico que sea se tiene que derretir, nada más ocurra eso te podre eliminar!

-¡Eso desearías escorpión, nuestro hielo es muy fuerte ya que reducimos la temperatura lo más posible, nos acercamos mucho al cero absoluto, para poderlo atravesar rápidamente tendrías que hacer que tu fuego alcanzara las temperatura más altas del magma y eso solo los dragones y Celestia pueden soportarlo! –Dijo seguro Blizzard, pero Demonsting sonríe al terminar de escucharlo, entonces las flamas de sus pinzas aumentan de golpe poniéndose al rojo vivo, empezando atravesar el hielo rápidamente espantando al dragón. -¡¿PERO QUE OCURRE, ESTAS ATRAVESANDO MI HIELO?! ¡Solo las temperaturas extremas podrían ocasionar esto!

-¡No puede ser, esa temperatura… es la misma que logro la princesa Celestia cuando peleo contra Dark Doll y su clon! – Se quejó Rarity notando la fuerza oscura de Demonsting. –¡Ese heraldo aumento brutalmente su poder como nos lo advirtió Skyli y Adi!

-¡Si él ya puede llegar a soportar ese intenso calor seguramente los demás compañeros suyos también! –Dijo alterado Spike. -¡Por eso ese Heraldo no se notaba preocupado por las llamas de Blizzard, e igual sus compañeros a excepción de Cólera, seguro ya todos pueden soportar el calor como si fueran dragones!

-Y todavía no muestran poderes individuales como los de Dark Doll amigo Spike, y no se han transformado a un estado superior. –Comento Adagio pensando cómo podían enfrentarse a estos seres, cuando en ese momento Demonsting rompe el escudo de Blizzard, preparándose a agredirlo con su fuego. -¡No importa si derretiste mi defensa heraldo, somos dragones al fin y al cabo soportamos altas… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Casi instantáneamente Demonsting cambia los hechizos de fuego de sus pinzas a uno de energía oscura y uno eléctrico a la vez, pudiéndolos controlar a la perfección, golpeándolo intercaladamente con ambas pinzas, entonces su aguijón brilla de color amarillo atacándolo de inmediato con él, Blizzard con trabajo esquiva el golpe que da al suelo, haciendo polvo esa parte, como si Maud Pie la hubiera golpeado. -¡Imposible, parece ser que Demonsting puede hacer varios hechizos al mismo tiempo sin perder nada de concentración y fuerza en cada uno de ellos! –Expuso Sweetie dándose cuenta que eran hechizos que le enseño Twilight, pero al ser complicados un mago común no puede hacer más de uno a la vez, cuando Blizzard vuelve a volar para tomar distancia del heraldo. –No… tengo que pensar cómo voy a atacarlo, será mejor mantenerlo a distancia y atacar con mi fuego mientras pienso una manera mejor de contratacar.

-Lo siento dragón, ya no podrás hacer nada, ¡YA QUE ESTO SE ACABO! –Dijo Demonsting apareciéndole sus alas que utilizo en el reino changeling, volando rápidamente hacia Blizzard, este en su desesperación lo ataca con una gran llamarada, que al parecer le da al heraldo. -¡Carajo, ya lo mate! –Dijo espantado Blizzard, pero de fuego sale Demonsting haciendo un hechizo de agua con el que apago el lanzallamas del dragón, este ni siquiera empezaba reaccionar por eso cuando el aracne llego exactamente a donde estaba el, lanzando tres rayos mágicos de sus pinzas y aguijón. -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! –Dio un gran alarido de dolor Blizzard completamente cubierto con magia negativa, yéndose a estrellar contra el piso de afuera del ring, el réferi inmediatamente va a ver como estaba Blizzard, pero la magia aún estaba cubriéndolo, después de unos momentos la energía se disipo, viendo como estaba el dragón, la pierna derecha , su brazo izquierdo y su ala izquierda estaban completamente rotas en todas sus extensiones, y su cola ya está cortada, el árbitro se le acerco y lo reviso minuciosamente. –Aún está vivo, pero está muy lastimado… ¡LLAMEN A LOS PARAMÉDICOS PRONTO!

-¿No se te olvida algo réferi? -Señalo Demonsting viéndolo mientras estaba cruzado de pinzas, el árbitro trago un poco antes de decir lo que hacía falta. –… El participante Blizzard ha salido de la plataforma y su estado físico no es el indicado en estos momentos… ¡el ganador de esta ronda es el participante Demonsting!

-Eso te pasa por subestimar a un heraldo dragón… pero que tonto, el no me escucha al estar inconsciente. –Menciono burlonamente el aracne regresando a su esquina, entonces los paramédicos se llevaron a Blizzard a la enfermería, el siguiente dragón del equipo de Tuskchrome se empezó a acercar al ring, estaba temblando mucho, sabía que era un poco más débil que Blizzard, antes no le daba importancia e eso pero ahora en esta circunstancia si, ya iba a subir cuando su capitán lo tomo de su hombro. –Snowfire no vas a pelear ahora, no eres el rival indicado para este heraldo… yo seré quien pelee esta vez.

-¡Pero comandante Tusk, usted debe pelear al último! –Dijo sorprendido Snowfire, Tuskchrome le explica porque hacia esto. –Es porque ninguno de ustedes soldados va a poder contra estas bestias, Blizzard tiene un nivel muy alto y ese escorpión lo zarandeo como si fuera un juguete lastimándolo mucho, y él es el tranquilo de su equipo, si pelearan contra la ker o ese centauro los lastimarían cruelmente antes de poder parar la pelea, por eso voy a luchar ya, tengo un nivel igual al del señor dragón y creo que puedo ganarle a tres si me aplico completamente, ya al último lo intentare dejarlo muy cansado para que ustedes puedan vencerlo combinando sus fuerzas.

-P-p-p-pero señor Tusk…

-¡Ya dije lo que vamos a hacer, es una orden y no pienso cambiar de opinión! –Menciono muy fuerte Tuskchrome subiendo de inmediato a la plataforma. –Esto no está bien, Tusk decidió pelear antes, seguro siente que sus miembros de su equipo están en mucho riesgo. –Comento Ember preocupada. -Por lo regular Tusk confía bastante en sus soldados que cumplirán con su deber, pero en esta ocasión…

-Yo sé lo que debe sentir Tuskchrome y sus soldados Ember, ya que yo lo he hecho con mi esposo cuando quiere acompañarme a luchar. –Expuso Fluttershy. –A mí no me gusta echarle en cara que es más débil que yo, y pero si no lo hago seguramente lo lastimarían o peor, desgraciadamente esta es la mejor opción que le quedaba a tu amigo, desgraciadamente se equivocó al escoger este tipo de lucha, ya que no sabía ni él ni nosotros que tan fuertes se volvieron los aliados de Doll, pero lo que dijo creo que tiene razón... Puede enfrentar a tres de estos tipos y poder ganar si pelea estratégicamente, ya que al igual que ellos no muestra todo su poder, al igual que Solar y tú.

-De verdad eres una guerrera admirable Fluttershy, te diste cuenta de que hay dragones que no nos mostramos hasta ser necesario. –Comento Ember despreocupándose un poco, ya que creía que lo que dijo Tuskchrome era verdad, entonces Demonsting y el dragón polar se ponen al centro de la plataforma poniéndose ambos en guardia. -¡Muy bien, si ya no hay ningún inconveniente pueden empezar a pelear! –Dio el réferi el inicio de la contienda, ambas rivales se empezaron a acechar mutuamente moviéndose en círculos para encontrar un punto débil para poder atacar, estando en eso Deathsaurus le grita a Demonsting. -¡Hey Sting, recuerda en lo que quedamos ayer en la noche!

-¡¿Qué dices lagartija?! –Se giró el escorpión para ver a su compañero, a pesar de esto Tuskchrome no quiso atacarlo estando distraído. -¡yo estoy en buenas condiciones para seguir luchando!

-Vamos escorpión, déjame esto, a diferencia de todos ustedes yo no he luchado, quisiera divertirme un poco antes de pelear contra Solar. –Señalo Deathsaurus viéndose muy ansioso, entonces Demonsting suspira llevándose una de sus pinzas al rostro. –Demonios Deathsaurus, te comportas como un niño mimado, está bien pero déjame de molestar. –Entonces voltea a ver al réferi. –Me rindo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO HERALDO DE PORQUERÍA?! –Siseo Tusk completamente fuera de sus casillas. -¡¿INTENTAS HUMILLARME Y BURLARTE DE MI?!

-No es como lo dices dragón, solo le estoy cumpliendo la orden de mi capitán de equipo, se que es un capricho pero no puedo contravenirlo, tú sabes cómo es esto ya que eres soldado. –Menciono Demonsting antes de tele transportarse, evitando que los dragones pudieran hacer algo. –¿Pero… como? El participante Demonsting se ha rendido… El concursante Tuskchrome gana esta ronda.

-¡Ya basta de humillaciones! –Se quejó el dragón polar emanando un gran aire congelado. -¡Ya no me subestimaran, les demostrare que tan poderoso podemos ser el clan del hielo demonios, te arrepentirás de no pelear Demonsting!

-Te equivocas Tuskchrome, le pedí esto a Demonsting ya que yo quería pelear contra ti estando ambos al cien por ciento. –Comento Deathsaurus subiendo a la plataforma transformándose a su forma gigante. –Así cuando te derrote no podrás tener ningún remordimiento… aunque no sé si hubieras podido derrotarlo si ambos hubieran peleado.

-¡Ya cierra el hocico! –Respondió furioso Tusk poniéndose en guardia y aumentando su concentración. –Van a pelear en serio desde el principio. –Comento Brave viendo muy atenta a los dos rivales. –Y lo que dijo esa lagartija es verdad, él quiere pelear con Tuskchrome estando ambos en las mejores condiciones.

-Veo que tienes ese mismo instinto que tiene tu mamá Brave. –Comento Yang dejando de leer un libro igual al que tiene Demonsting, y poniendo atención ahora si al escenario. –Tu sangre de pegaso se combinó con la sangre de tus dos abuelas, por eso eres muy extrovertida y competitiva.

-La verdad yo no entiendo mucho de eso de genética Yang, solo sé que me emociona mucho ver competencias de este tipo como a mis padres, y tratar de ser la mejor en lo que hago, por eso admiro mucho a la tías Rainbow y Scootalo, ya que me considero que en eso me parecen a mí, buscan siempre ganar, pero si pierden entonces intentan mejorar para inténtalo de nuevo después.

(No sé cuál sea tu talento pequeña princesa, pero me agrada mucho tu manera de ser, seguro serás una buena y honorable pony como seguro lo será Yang, solo les hace falta madurar para que no cometan este tipo de locuras) pensó Paper mientras veía a Brave sonriendo, entonces el réferi dio la instrucción de que empezara el combate, ambos dragones se lanzaron y se tomaron de las garras empezando un forcejeo. -¡Veraz que te voy a derrotar traidor, no voy a dejar que nuestro pueblo quede en garras de monstruos como tu maldito jefe!

-¡NO SEAS ILUSO, CON EL GRAN DOLL DE NUESTRO LADO LOS DRAGONES SEREMOS DE NUEVO LA RAZA DOMINANTE DE ESTE MUNDO, CON NUESTRO LIDERAZGO HAREMOS QUE TODOS LOS SERES AVANCEMOS, NO QUE CELESTIA SE INTERESA SOLO EN SU SUCIOS PONYS!

-¡NO SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDO DEATHSAURUS, CELESTIA NO TIENE EL CONTROL SOBRE LOS QUE SOMOS SUS ALIADOS, NINGUNO DE ELLOS LES GUSTARÍA ESTAR BAJO UN RÉGIMEN FASCISTA, ADEMÁS NI SIQUIERA SERIA UN REINO JUSTO, ESE DOLL NOS QUIERE A TODOS COMO SUS ESCLAVOS Y COMO CARNE DE CAÑÓN, MIENTRAS EL, ESA MALDITA SONATA Y TYREK DISFRUTARÍAN CON ESE GRAN SUFRIMIENTO QUE VAN A CAUSAR, POR MI FAMILIA Y MIS HIJOS NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO, HOY TE VOY A PARAR DEFINITIVAMENTE! –En ese instante Tusk empieza a bajar la temperatura de sus garras, empezando a congelar las de Deathsaurus. -¡Recuerda que los metales transfieren la temperatura más rápidamente que cualquier otro medio heraldo, y tu esta cubierto de ese maldito metal que creo Doll! – El hielo empezó a cubrir rápidamente a Deathsaurus. -¡Eres un ojete desgraciado! ¡¿Quieres congelarme hasta la muerte?! ¡Te descalificaran y mi equipo pasara a la siguiente ronda!

-¡Eso no va a ocurrir Deathsaurus, tengo calculado la precisa temperatura de mi frio para no matarte pero si para ponerte en animación suspendida, por eso el clan del hielo no toma vidas cuando estamos en guerra!- Comento Tusk aumentando la rapidez con la que enfriaba al ambiente, todos los presentes sintieron el bajón de temperatura, Deathsaurus empezaba a congelarse completamente. -¡Prepárate heraldo, voy a ponerte en una cárcel helada para siempre!

-¡Sabía que tu serias un reto Tuskchrome! – Menciono Deathsaurus completamente excitado, sorprendiendo a Tusk, él pensaba que ya debería haberse aletargado por él intenso frio como muchos otros, pero parecía que no lo afectaba en lo absoluto. -¡Ahora deja te muestro como pelea un heraldo! –Al decir esto Deathsaurus empieza a emanar una gran cantidad de calor, prácticamente encendiéndose con llamas azules, derritiendo el hielo de Tusk, ahora se sentía un intenso calor. -¡Increíble, estas temperatura… es como el día más caliente del desierto Dry Sun! –Comento Fluttershy sintiéndose muy sofocada, incluso varios dragones empezaron a sentirse acalorados. –Este calor…no es igual a otros… seguro es uno de las habilidades nuevas que consiguieron estos tipos. –Menciono Starlight mientras invocaba un hechizo de clima, ya que como podían resentir el calor de Deathsaurus, podían sentir el clima polar de Tuskchrome de inmediato, el choque de ambos poderes de los dragones llego a un punto muerto, ni el calor ni el frio extremo podían superar al otro, incluso ambas temperaturas son tan fuertes que parece que empiezan a formar un ciclón dentro del escenario con los dos dragones adentro. -¡Vaya nunca creí ver formarse un huracán en vivo, esto será muy interesante para mis investigaciones meteorológicas! – Comento Yang mientras aparecía medidores barométricos y poniéndose a ella a sus acompañantes un escudo para cubrirse de la tormenta, haciendo que Brave y Paper quien cargo y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Firebreather la vieran extrañada, en lugar de preocuparse por el fenómeno lo empezó a estudiar. -¡Esto parece que es un ciclón categoría 5, traten de agarrarse de algún lado y tratar de cubrirse! –Dio la orden Solar agarrándose con toda su fuerza de su trono, igual todos los presentes o se afianzaban con todas sus fuerzas al suelo o los que tenían magia se cubrían con esta a ellos y sus compañeros. -¡Rayos, si continuamos así podríamos poner a varios en riesgo! –Dijo Tusk notando lo que estaba pasando, solo en la época de las leyendas había ocurrido esto, cuando se enfrentaba un dragón polar contra un dragón de fuego que tuvieran un nivel tan alto, se soltó del agarre con Deathsaurus para ya no aumentar más la fuerza de la tormenta. -¡Esto ya se salió de control, tendré que pelear usando todas mis cartas que tengo bajo mi favor!

-¿Tusk, en serio vas a luchar con todo tu poder? –Menciono Ember al escuchar a su compañero algo preocupada. -¡¿Qué este no es todo el poder de Tuskchrome Ember?! –Pregunto muy sorprendido Spike, ya que el dragón polar ya tenía mucha fuerza en esos momentos. –Así es Spike, después de la invasión de Wyvern Tusk entreno como lo hacían los dragones polares antiguos para estar preparada si ocurría algo de ese nivel de nuevo, y aumento mucho su nivel, el mismo se selló como lo hace Fluttershy para no causar daño extremo, pero ya vio que si quiere enfrentar a estas bestias no tiene otra opción, el problema es que gasta mucha de su energía al hacer esto, es un arma de dos filos.

-¡Sera mejor que te vayas preparando heraldo, ya no voy a dejar que sigan con sus planes! –Grito Tusk emanando mucho frio de él, entonces Deathsaurus lo reta con su garra izquierda para que se acerque. -¡No ladres solamente perro, demuéstralo con hechos!

-¡ENSEGUIDA LO HAGO HERALDO! -Grito Tusk empezándose a cuartear sus escamas, entonces se cruzó de brazos y rápidamente los volvió a separar haciendo una explosión de energía helada, haciendo que el huracán desapareciera al instante, empezando a caer una nevada leve, en ese momento voltearon a ver a Tusk todos, ahora parecía un dragón que estaba completamente hecho de hielo y/o diamantes muy blancos y casi transparentes y creció un poco más llegando casi a los 25 metros, entonces se trono el cuello y las garras. –Prepárate Deathsaurus, tu provocaste esto.

-¡Ja, no sé a qué te refieres con eso Tusk, solo te hiciste una pieza de cristal, seguro esa Rarity debe estar babeando deseando ponerte en un pedestal! –Se burló el heraldo del cambio de su rival, mientras Rarity se apeno mucho ya que pensó lo que dijo el heraldo. –Ahorita te demuestro lo "frágil" que soy heraldo. –Al terminar de hablar Tusk vuela rápidamente dejando una estela de hielo a su paso rumbo a Deathsaurus, este se sorprende y trata de poner guardia pero le es imposible, Tusk le llega y le empieza a dar una granizada de golpes, literalmente ya que al impactar con sus garras heladas el aire de alrededor se congela formando grandes cubos de hielo que con su poder envía a su enemigo, causándole el doble de daño, prácticamente así le daba en todo el cuerpo, entonces Tusk da un coletazo elevando a Deathsaurus, al mismo tiempo nace del suelo un gran tempano que golpea al heraldo casi de inmediato mandándolo más alto, Tusk de inmediato va volando a toda velocidad para perseguirlo , formo en sus garras dos grandes espadas de hielo, entonces rápidamente empieza a cortarlo en varias partes de su cuerpo, Deathsaurus intenta contraatacar dándole el un coletazo y de inmediato escupiéndole fuego, pero Tusk solamente hace otra pequeña explosión helada para apagarlo sorprendiendo al heraldo, aprovechando ese titubeo el dragón polar convierte sus espadas en un bumerang de hielo lanzándoselo a toda velocidad, Deathsaurus apenas esquiva el golpe pero Tusk de nuevo lo alcanzo con toda su velocidad dándole un gran golpe al rostro, después dándole un gancho al hígado y le vuelve a dar un coletazo mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, todavía no llegaba ahí Deathsaurus cuando Tusk le lanzo al mismo tiempo su aliento de hielo y de fuego, dándole de lleno haciendo una gran explosión, al despejarse el vapor que esto provoco se vio que Deathsaurus estaba enterrado entre escombros si notarse movimiento alguno. –Este ya no se levanta. –Indico muy confiado Tusk aterrizando. –Por ese metal solo esta inconsciente desgraciado, ¡¿réferi, que esperas?! ¡Empieza a contar!

-S-s-sí señor, empezare el conteo… 10, 9, 8… -El referí al notar que Deathsaurus seguía vivo empezó a hacer la cuenta regresiva, emocionando a Ember. -¡Si Tusk gano, con ese ataque ni mi propio padre, Wyvern o incluso Celestia se podrían poner en pie antes de él término del conteo!

-No lo sé Ember. –Comento Spike quien se veía incluso más preocupado que cuando estaba la pelea. –Hay algo que no me gusta nada, no digo que Tuskchrome no sea fuerte, lo es, y estoy seguro que al Deathsaurus que le gane no se pone de nuevo en pie, pero este…

-Este Deathsaurus es diferente, es el mismo presentimiento que tengo yo de él Spike. –Complemento la idea Fluttershy. –Es más creo que ambos estaríamos parejos de nuevo si nos enfrentáramos a toda nuestra capacidad.

-¡¿Qué dices Fluttershy?! –Se quejó de inmediato Starlight. -¡pero si tú ya eres un alicornio que usa la fuerza arcoíris, solo Celestia, Luna, Discord y tal vez Doll están en este momento en tu nivel!

-… 7, 6, 5…

-Parece ser que la lagartija perdió, lastima. -Dijo con su tono de burla Sonata. –Voy a tener que solucionar su problema, tendré que romper a estos dragones para hacer cubitos de hielo.

-Tranquila demente, no será necesario que ni tú y Tyrek peleen realmente. –Menciono muy tranquilamente Demonsting. –Esto lo hizo la lagartija para ver el verdadero poder de su rival para ver si era necesario… probar nuestro verdadero nivel.

-Estas tonterías de dragón son absurdas, debió entonces pelear así desde el principio para despedazar a su rival. -Comento Tyrek viéndose muy aburrido. –Tú no puedes comprender la manera de ser de varios dragones Tyrek ya que tú ni siquiera respetas a tus congéneres y familiares, por eso no voy a tratar de explicártelo ya que sería perder mi tiempo, unos estúpidos como ustedes par de pendejos jamás lo comprenderán.

-¡PINCHE ALIMAÑA DE PORQUERÍA, ESTAS MUY CERCA DE HÁRTAME, Y CUANDO ESO OCURRA TE VOY A SACAR TU CARNE DE TU EXOESQUELETO PARA QUE TE ORÉELES! –Sonata de nueva cuenta amenazo a Demonsting, pero el simplemente ya no le hacía caso, mientras el réferi seguía la cuenta. -… 4,3, 2…

-Se terminó, ahora debo concentrarme en el siguiente rival, me parece que es Sonata, preparare mi hielo para bloquear sus ataques sónicos…

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO TUSKCHROME! -Grito Deathsaurus parándose muy golpeado antes de que el réferi llegara a la cuenta de uno. -¡YA COMPROBÉ TU FUERZA, SI SIGO PELEANDO A ESTE NIVEL ME COSTARA MUCHO TRABAJO DERROTARTE, DEBES SENTIRTE ORGULLOSO PALETA, PENSÉ QUE USARÍA TODA MI FUERZA HASTA PELEAR CON MAXIMUS, PERO TU VALES LA PENA!

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡ESE ATAQUE ERA COMO PARA NOQUEAR A UN DRAGÓN COMO EL FALLECIDO SEÑOR TORCH! -Grito muy frustrado Tuskchrome tragando saliva, nunca contra un rival con el que hubiera peleado se para después de su ataque ártico. -¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR NOQUEADO Y PRÁCTICAMENTE EN HIBERNACIÓN HERALDO!

-¡Tonto, yo como tú me voy a poner más serio, siente honrado ya que serás el primer enemigo con el que peleo usando esto! –En ese momento Deathsaurus abre completamente sus alas y escupe su fuego oscuro hacia arriba, esto lo cubre completamente formando una bola de fuego. -¡desgraciado, no voy a dejar que termines lo que estas haciendo! –Señalo Tusk cubriendo sus garras con un gran cristal de hielo y se arrojó como misil hacia el heraldo, al golpear la bola de fuego el dragón polar sale repelido mientras su hielo se derretía rápidamente. -¡IMPOSIBLE, MI HIELO ES IGUAL AL QUE HAY EN LA PROFUNDIDAD DE LOS POLOS, CONGELADO POR MILLONES DE LUNAS!

-¡NO DEBERÍAS CONFIARTE EN LA TEMPERATURAS EXTREMAS TUSKCHROME, NO SABES SI ESO TE SERVIRÁ CONTRA TU RIVALES SIEMPRE, COMO CONTRA MI POR EJEMPLO! –Menciono Deathsaurus mientras que la bola de fuego se expandía haciendo que el referí y Tusk empezaran a retroceder, después de un corto momento exploto la bola causando un gran destello que hizo que todos cerraran los ojos, al abrirlos vieron todos asombrados el cambio del heraldo, creció mas para alcanzar los 26 metros, se volvió más fornido, ahora era rojo con un pecho verde amarillento, , sus garras crecieron para formar cuchillas muy afiladas, tenía una especies de hombreras con seis pocos cada uno, sus dientes se volvieron más afilados, le salieron un par de cuernos de toro de lidia en la cabeza y otro par de alas, y sus ojos rojos con iris negros. -¡Espero que esto no te haya hecho perder mucho de tu tiempo Tuskchrome, ahora podemos continuar donde nos quedamos!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE HACER HERALDO?! –Grito sorprendido Tusk al ver el cambio de Deathsaurus, nunca había esperado algo así ni en sus pesadillas. -¡¿Qué clase de brujería te hizo tu amo para que te convirtieras en… esto?!

-¡No es lo que piensas Tuskchrome, solo hizo un hechizo el gran Dark Doll para despertar nuestros poderes ocultos, como cuando los elementos descubrieron sus poderes con sus llaves, pero ya basta de charlas, es hora de continuar peleando , la fanaticada espera un buen combate! -En ese momento Deathsaurus le lanza un golpe muy rápido a Tusk, quien apenas puede reaccionar para detenerlo. -¡Mierda, este cabrón antes no tenía esta velocidad y su fuerza aumento mucho también!- Dijo Tusk tratando de contraatacar. -¡Pero aun así no dejas de ser un dragón komodo heraldo, a pesar de ser ahora más feo! - -Entonces Tusk empezó a emanar aún más frio del que de por sí ya despedía, empezando a congelar de nuevo a Deathsaurus, logrando detener el golpe del heraldo. -¡Sé que no te voy a detener congelándote, por eso te voy a hacer pedazos a golpes! –Entonces Tusk se cubre sus garras formado una especie de armadura de hielo, parecían sus guantes estar hechos de diamantes, y no solo eso, eran tan duros como esas piedras preciosas, empezó a golpear al heraldo rápidamente y con toda la fuerza que tenía, después de darle fácil como treinta golpes en algunos segundos, Tusk de nuevo le da un coletazo formado de nuevo un tempano que lo vuelve a golpear, para de inmediato lanzar una gran bola de fuego y hielo combinados perfectamente, haciendo una gran explosión cuando le dio a Deathsaurus, que lo manda directamente hacia afuera de la plataforma. -¡Si no caes noqueado con esto, perderás ya que saldrás del ring Deathsaurus!

-¡Esto es lo mejor que tienes Tuskchrome? –Se preguntó Deathsaurus con un tono de decepción, sorprendiendo a Tusk y los equipos de Solar y los ponys, ni siquiera se escuchaba algo agitado el heraldo, uso sus dos pares de alas para detenerse a centímetros de tocar el suelo. –Ciertamente tu fuerza es impresionante, pero no estás a mi nivel ni con el de Demonsting, Sonata y Tyrek, ni se diga del poder del grandioso Doll, Si hubiera seguido peleando contigo sin haberme transformado era posible que ya me hubieras vencido, pero ahora es al revés, tú no me ganaras ni usando todas tus fuerzas.

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES DEATHSAURUS?!. –Dijo Tusk completamente atónito, pero el pequeño lapso de que dijo eso Deathsaurus llegó a donde estaba rápidamente, la velocidad del heraldo aumento también a un nivel que el dragón polar nunca había visto, ni se siquiera se aletargo por el intenso poder helado de sus ataques. –No….imposible… ¡NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA TI HERALDO! –Grito Tusk empezando a golpear frenéticamente a Deathsaurus, pero ni siquiera se movió, parecía que el dragón polar atacaba a un bloque muy grueso de titanio, no le hacía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo movía ni un poco. -¡NO, NO, NO. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

-¡Pero está ocurriendo Tuskchrome! -Menciono Deathsaurus mientras se revisa sus cambios sin poner atención a los ataques de su rival. -¡Creo que ahora de nuevo estoy a la altura de esa Fluttershy, tal vez sea más fuerte, pero no podría asegurarlo hasta que peleemos de nuevo, pero para eso necesito llegar a la final para pelear contra mis rivales, y para eso tengo que vencerte! – Entonces Deathsaurus le da un gran golpe directamente al rostro de Tusk, derribándolo de una manera horrible, este se levantó y noto que con ese solo golpe lo cuarteo mucho y ya estaba sangrando mucho por su boca. -No… se supone que mi piel en este estado es tan dura como el diamante… ¡pero aun así no me voy a rendir! –Entonces el dragón polar exhala de sus fauces la mayor llamarada y ventisca que jamás haya hecho en su vida, Entonces el heraldo se pone en guardia muy satisfecho. -¡ASÍ ME GUSTA COMANDANTE TUSK, UN DRAGÓN TIENE QUE PELEAR CON TODO SU PODER CONTRA SU ENEMIGO, TE RESPETO, POR ESO PARA QUE NO TENGAS ARREPENTIMIENTOS PELEARE CON TODA MI CAPACIDAD! -Entonces el ataque le golpea completamente a Deathsaurus provocando un gran estallido por las diferentes temperaturas del ataque. -¡Mierda, espero no haberlo matado! -Comentó Tusk mientras se hincaba recuperar el aliento, el referí se empezó a cercar para ver si el heraldo seguía con vida, mientras los demás comentaban ese ataque, la que hablo primero fue Rarity. –No puedo creerlo, ese ataque fue asombroso, por esas temperaturas extremas no puedo detectar bien los a los que están peleando, pero es muy posible… que Tusk haya matado a Deathsaurus, rayos, a ellos los van a descalificar mientras que los demonios avanzaran.

-Me temo que te equivocas Rares. –Señalo Spike notándose inquieto. –Deathsaurus no solo sobrevivió a ese ataque, sino que no le pasó nada.

-Tienes un buen ojo para ver esto Spike, yo también note lo mismo. –Comento Fluttershy algo molesta. –Y estoy segura que Adagio y Ember lo notaron también.

-Las vibraciones internas del heraldo no han cambiado nada Flutters, si estuviera lastimado y/o cansado esa vibración bajaría no que sigue constante. –Indico Adagio mordiéndose los labios. –Sería mejor que ese Tuskchrome se rindiera por su seguridad.

-No es posible… ese dragón oscuro es más fuerte que Wyvern, mi padre o incluso los dragones legendarios. –dijo Ember sudando muy frio y preocupándose mucho por su compañero. Entonces grita muy desesperada. -¡Tusk sal de ahí, a ese Deathsaurus no le paso nada, te puede lastimar mucho si sigues peleando!

-¡¿Qué dice lady Ember?! – Se preguntó Tusk al notar la exasperación de la antigua señora Dragón, en ese instante hay una explosión que limpia el ambiente del humo que dejo el ataque del dragón polar, Deathsaurus con su fuerza con su poder fue quien hizo eso. -¡Muy bien Tuskchrome, terminare contigo dándote con mi mejores golpes por darlo todo!- Entonces Deathsaurus va volando rápidamente a donde estaba parado Tuks quien ni lo vio venir, Deathsaurus le un gran golpe con su izquierda, el dragón polar intenta hacer lo mismo con su garra derecha, pero la fuerza terrible del heraldo hace que se rompa los huesos del dragón polar, este cierra sus fauces tratando de no gritar de dolor cuando su rival lo golpeo con el otro brazo, empezando un ataque frenético del cual Tusk no podía ni defenderse, Terminando Deathsaurus esa golpiza con un gancho que manda a volar lejos a Tusk, ya se preparaba para lanzar una gran llamara de fuego negro para rematarlo, pero después de unos momento se detuvo el mismo. –No es necesario, eso seria crueldad contra un gran rival digno. –Menciono Deathsaurus cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo Tusk se estrella en la plataforma provocando un gran estallido, en el cráter estaba Tusk quien volvió a su estado normal, increíblemente seguia consiente, intento moverse pero no pudo, tenía sus brazos, alas y su pierna derecha fracturados, incluso perdió parte de su cola. –Maldición… ya no puedo moverme…

-El participante Tuskchrome está en muy malas condiciones, tiene tres de sus extremidades rotas, es obvio que no puede seguir, así que decidido terminar esta pelea, ¡EL PARTICIPANTE DEATHSAURUS GANA LA LUCHA! -Grito el réferi dándola la victoria a Deathsaurus entonces muchos dragones empiezan a vitorearlo, pero el heraldo ni se interesó en eso. –Tontos borregos. –Dijo con baja volviendo a su estado número "2", ya estaba subiendo el siguiente miembro de equipo de Tusk, (t-t-t-tranquilo Snowfire, tu puedes ganarle, s-s-seguro gasto mucha de su energía con esa transformación) pensaba muy nervioso el joven dragón polar, cuando le habla Tuskchrome desde la camilla. –Snowfire… compañeros… se que decirles esto es muy chocante… pero… no le podrán ganar a este tipo, es más si de casualidad le ganaran todavía faltan ese centauro y esa ker, y ellos a diferencia de este dragón buscarían dañarlos… lo lamento… no sabía que estos tipos podían hacer esto… hice un mal cálculo... No es que no crea en ustedes… pero todavía no están listos para este tipo de retos…

-Señor Tuskchrome… de verdad lamentamos esto. –Dijo Snowfire muy frustrado apretando su garra muy fuerte. –Señor Maximus, señor réferi ninguno del resto del equipo podría pelear contra Deathsaurus y el resto de equipo del Dark Torch, así nos retiramos ya que nuestros miembros más fuertes ya fueron derrotados.

-¿Están seguros participantes? Ustedes son cuatro todavía. –Pregunto el referí, los dragones polares resignándose asintieron. -Entonces el equipo "Dark Torch" es el primer semifinalista!

-Esto es tan tedioso. –Dijo Sonata mientras marcaba el piso con su garra derecha. –Estos pinches dragones son unos maricas, no quieren enfrentarnos a pesar de sus reglitas, la basura como esta debe ser exterminada, los cobardes y débiles no sirven ni como carne de cañón.

-Maldita Sonata. –Menciono Adagio entre dientes muy molesta. –La prudencia no es cobardía, si ella está participando en esto es para lastimar a los que pueda, lo que me preocupa ahora es como va a aumentar su fuerza cuando decida hacer lo mismo que Deathsaurus.

-Desgraciadamente eso no lo sabremos hasta que esa súcubo no pelee contra alguien que lo exija Adagio. –Indico Lighting. –Igual con Demonsting y Tyrek, aunque seguramente en la semifinal tenga que hacerlo alguno, es probable que Solar y su guardia todavía muestren su verdadera fuerza tampoco. –Al terminar de hablar los ponys notaron que Deathsaurus y su equipo se retiraban, mientras que ellos equipos de los dragones de la selva y el de Solar entraban a la plataforma, mientras que el equipo de mantenimiento le daba reparaciones rápidas al ring, Solar voló de su lugar y se puso al lado de Tuskchrome mientras era llevado en camilla a la enfermería acompañado por el resto de su equipo. -General Tuskchrome lamento lo que le ocurrió, le prometo que mi equipo se esforzara al máximo para poder avanzar y detener a Deathsaurus en la siguiente fase.

-Igual yo y mi equipo te promete lo mismo Tusk. –Indico Ember volando ahí también, mientras que Spike y las ponys hacían con ademanes la misma promesa. –Tú recupérate y despreocúpate.

-Lady Ember, Lord Solar siento mucho esto, mi esfuerzo fue inútil, ahora el riesgo sobre el reino creció. -Dijo muy débilmente y triste Tusk, de inmediato Solar le dice algo para levantarle el ánimo. –No amigo mío, hiciste más que suficiente, ahora sabemos qué nivel tienen esos tipos, y no eres débil ya que tuvo Deathsaurus que mostrarlo para ganarte, te agradezco mucho, y por eso no desperdiciare lo que me enseñaste. –Entonces Solar va de nuevo al escenario mientras que Ember acompaño a Tusk a la enfermería junto con Fluttershy. –Perdón por el retraso camaradas, ¿Cómo desean que sea esta pelea? –Pregunto rápidamente Solar, no quería perder más tiempo. –Queremos que sea de relevos su alteza, si no tiene inconveniente.

-Entonces que así sea, no tengo problema con este tipo de lucha ciudadano. –Consintió Solar la decisión de sus rivales, se quedó un dragón dorado y Gentle Fang en la plataforma para que empezaran a pelear ellos, mientras Cólera estaba sobre el volcán principal echado sufriendo por las heridas que le provoco Sonata, no por las que provoco Blizzard estas ya se estaban cerrando a diferencias de las que le provoco la ker. –Maldita perra del tártaro, eres como Rabia, juro que te voy a hacer pagar esto. –Entonces cerró los ojos y golpeo al suelo muy frustrado. -¡Pero no sé como, siento que nuestra raza está cerca de la extinción, me parece que Tyrek quiere drenarnos, Sonata solo matarnos y Rabia volvernos zombis sin mente, y con sus nuevos poderes no podemos desafiar a ninguno, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero viviríamos mejor encerrados que como estamos ahora!

-Lo que dices es interesante Cólera. –Menciono Demonsting subiendo a donde está el umbrum, el cual ni siquiera se intentó mover al ver al heraldo. -Parece ser que desconfías de esos tres, y sus objetivos.

-¿Y quién en su sano juicio lo haría aracne? Tyrek traiciono a Discord y a su propia sangre, Sonata es una maldita loca que tuvo la suerte, buena para ella y mala para los demás de ser muy poderosa y Rabia… ya viste lo que le hizo a Peste y a los demás valiéndole madres todo.

-Y por eso te tengo una propuesta Cólera. –Indico Demonsting sacando el libro que le comento a Deathsaurus. –Parece ser que hay una reliquia en el imperio dragón que puede matar a seres invencibles e inmortales, y ese trio cumple con esas características, vamos a eliminarlos de la faz del planeta.

-¡¿Qué dices, que quieres exterminar a esas tres basuras?! –Se preguntó confundido Cólera. –Eso sería traición para tu jefe Demonsting!

-No seas absurdo, Doll también los quiere exterminar nada más termine de usarlos, yo solo quiero adelantar el proceso, ya no soporto a ninguno de esos tres, Sonata asesino a sangre fría a uno de mis amigos, por eso Deathsaurus y yo tomaremos revancha, Tyrek como tú mismo dijiste no es de fiar, desde joven es una bestia impía que solo quiere poder. –Entonces escuchan vitorear a los que estaban viendo las peleas a Gentle Fang. –Parece ser que la guarda espaldas de Maximus le gano a su primer rival, como te decía, en cuanto a Rabia… creo que tú tienes mayores razones para eliminarla, ya que se puede justificar un poco por la muerte de tu hermano Peste, pero no la del resto de tus compañeros que mato para volverlos peor que los drones.

\- No sé por qué me dices esto escorpión, Aunque tengas razón con la sucia Rabia.

-Es simple, te propongo una alianza contra esos tres, tu, Deathsaurus, tus umbrums y yo podremos exterminarlos nada más consigamos la reliquia.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de tu jefe?! ¡Seguro no se quedara con las garras cruzadas al ver a sus aliados muertos!

-No te preocupes, esa reliquia será nuestro seguro, ya que si elimino a tres bestias, seguro podrá eliminar a cuatro. –Menciono Demonsting maquiavélicamente, ya sentía que debía tener un seguro contra Doll después de platicar con Skydancer en el cementerio. –Si Doll intenta algo contra nosotros el no será bien librado.

-Interesante, ya no confías completamente en Doll, y no te culpo, ya que sospecho que él fue el que entregó a tu compañero a esa ker, y seguro nos quiera a los umbrums para lo mismo. –Entonces volvieron escuchar gritar a los aficionados, pero esta vez parecían decepcionados. –Seguro eliminaron a algún miembro del equipo de Solar, ¿pero cómo sé que no quieres aplicarme un sucio truco como lo que hacen esos cuatro cabrones?

-A las pruebas me remito umbrum, recuerda que pude haberte exterminado a uno de ustedes cuando nos conocimos ya que solo necesitaba a uno para que me llevara con Rabia, creo que podemos ser aliados sin tener la sospecha de que nos vamos a traicionar entre nosotros, ya que eso nos quita fuerza y lo aprovechan los rivales, por eso Equestria y sus aliados son muy poderosos ahora.

El umbrum se quedó un rato en silencio, el planteamiento de Demonsting fue muy lógico. –Muy bien escorpión, me parece que tienes razón, la mejor manera que nuestra raza sobreviva ahora es deshacernos de por lo menos de Sonata y la traidora de Rabia y tener un seguro contra los otros dos, solo faltaría convencer al resto de mi gente, pero la gran mayoría ya ve con recelo a Rabia, debemos ser muy cautelosos, no queremos terminar como Peste cuando aumentaron sus poderes.

-Excelente decisión Cólera, usaste la cabeza a diferencia de tus antecesores. –Indico Demonsting sintiendo la sinceridad del umbrum. –Ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar la reliquia con la información que he obtenido, al parecer la reliquia está en los túneles más profundos de este volcán, protegida por magia de las temperaturas extremas y por esa misma magia los dragones puros no pueden acercarse a las catatumbas, pero nosotros si podremos entrar.

-Entonces hay que ir por ella de una buena vez, ya no soporto que Sonata siga respirando.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos ir ahora Cólera, la entrada de ese lugar por lo regular esta cubierta con lava, solo en cierto tiempo la lava baja dejando la entrada abierta como las mareas y su relación con la luna, yo mismo fui y lo vi con mis ojos tal evento, pero mañana baja el flujo de piedra derretida, en ese momento podremos entrar a las cámaras y empezar a buscar.

-¡¿Mañana, entonces que pasara con la semifinal?!

-Deathsaurus y los tres pendejos se encargaran de eso, ya que tú no podrás luchar por tus heridas vayas a buscar las reliquias o no. –Indico el escorpión haciéndole un escaneo medico al umbrum. –En cuanto a mí ni siquiera me voy a presentar, lo sabe Deathsaurus y lo que piensen los ojetes de Tyrek, Rabia y Sonata no me interesa, además si pierden contra Maximus, ya que estoy seguro que él y su equipo avanzaran, no es para nada importante, nuestro objetivo es eliminar a las bestias.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no interesa el resultado de mañana y contra quien se pelee, nuestro objetivo será eliminar a las brujas.

-Perfecto, yo voy a preparar lo necesario para nuestra expedición, te recomiendo que descanses un poco alejándote de Tyrek y Sonata lo más que puedas.

-Descuida, así lo planeo hacer, no voy a darle el gusto a la ker de ser su primer victima umbrum. –Indico Cólera, ambos seres coinciden y se van a sus aposentos.

Mientras en la arena Yang le exponía a Paper a Paper algo, la yegua estaba completamente sorprendida, la pequeña averiguo exactamente lo mismo que Demonsting. –Eso es lo poco que pude averiguar Sra. Scissors, hay un arma enterrada en este lugar que puede matar inmortales si o si, sé que es muy poco los datos que pude recolectar en tan poco tiempo, si hubiera tenido más quizá incluso sabría la localización exacta de esto, no solo una vaga idea de donde se localiza. –Se disculpó muy apenada la potranca-draconequs, sentía que había fallado. –P-p-pero Yang, ¡esto es mucha información, y la conseguiste en menos de 12 horas, eres de verdad una genio, incluso creo que eres más lista que tu mamá y Skydancer!

-La verdad no lo creo así, ya que soy algo tonta, si fuera lista como dice usted no le habría provocado a mi hermana ese coraje y no habría venido aquí. –Dijo algo sonrojada Yang, entonces Brave pide silencio, ya que estaba entretenida con la pelea, ya habían sido eliminados tres miembros de cada equipo, ahora peleaban Fang contra el capitán rival. –Perdón Brave. –Dijo Yang bajando su voz. –Si Adagio puede conseguir esta arma, seguramente podrá detener a Sonata definitivamente, por lo menos eso creo.

-Aunque tu planteamiento sea muy lógico Yang no podemos distraer a los elementos en este momento. –Comento Paper revisando la información que Yang junto. –Tal vez podría ser una leyenda esto, aunque tus datos demuestren en un 80% que la reliquia si existe.

-Pero no podemos dejar de investigar esto Sra. Scissors. –Señalo Yang viéndose muy segura. –Mi madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo, como lo estuvo con Skyli y la leyenda de los grifos, por eso mañana iré a buscar esa cosa.

-¡ESTAS LOCA YANG, YO NO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESO, LE AVISARE A TUS TÍOS, A MI HIJO Y SUS COMPAÑEROS…!

-Usted no hará eso, ya como dijiste antes, no podemos distraerlos con otra cosa. –Indico maquiavélicamente Yang poniendo la mirada de su padre, frustrando a Paper. –Y usted como dijo antes cuando supo de quien éramos hijas, no podrá impedir hacer lo que yo quiero.

-Niña eres una… -Dijo Paper muy enojada, pero de inmediato bufo resignándose. –Eres una manipuladora como tu padre, tienes razón, no podemos distraer a los demás, pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola sin protección, así que ambas buscaremos esto juntas…

-¡Yo también voy a ir con ustedes! –Dijo Brave sin dejar de ver el combate, espantando a Yang y a Paper. -¡¿Brave escuchaste todo?!

-Sip, soy una changeling por favor, somos espías por naturaleza, puedo tener la atención en varias cosas a la vez, así si no quieren que cante a los demás me van a dejar acompañarlas.

-¡Pero joven princesa, alguien tiene que cuidar a la pequeña Fire! –Menciono Paper buscando un pretexto para que Brave no fuera, pero la pequeña se lleva su casco a la cara con gesto de aburrimiento. -¿Paper, de verdad crees que Firebreather va a dejar a Yang? Recuerda lo que paso ayer.

-¡Mierda, es cierto! –Señalo Paper irritada, -¡Seguro este bebé se va afianzar sobre cualquiera de nosotras! Demonios… tendremos que llevarla también, para protegerla. –Al decir esto la bebé sonríe mientras dormía sobre el lomo de Yang. –Ustedes mocosas son muy… desquiciantes, sí Lighting hubiera sido como ustedes seguro enloquezco, bien iremos las tres para buscar esa cosa, pero me van a obedecer al pie de la letra lo que les diga y a la mínima muestra de peligro nos regresamos de inmediato al palacio, ¿entendido? –Ambas potrancas juran por su casco. –Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en un buen pretexto para salir sin sospechas y que los demás no se preocupen.

-Yo ya tengo uno Paper, les diremos que yo quiero conocer los jardines de lava, esa es una atracción turística que además está lejos de aquí, seguro eso los convencerá ya que estaremos lejos de heraldos, además la entrada está cerca de ahí, si tenemos suerte encontraremos esa cosa antes de que empiece la segunda semifinal, la cual será entre los elementos si la reina Faust nos da algo de suerte.

-Muy jovencitas, la verdad no sé cómo me convencieron para hacer esto, pero creo que esto vale la pena investigarlo, Brave sé que tú no sabes mentir como Apple Jack, Yang y yo hablaremos y tu trata de tener la boca cerrada y evita el tema, con eso espero burlar a tu mamá y a tu prima.

-Descuide, solo le diré la verdad realmente, que vamos a los jardines, no creo que me pregunten si vamos a otro lugar. –Entonces escucharon una gran exclamación, la pelea había terminado, el equipo de Solar gano la lucha, aunque fue algo apretado, Solo él y Fang quedaban de su equipo, incluso lastimaron mucho a dos de sus miembros, -Rayos, por andar hablando me perdí la pelea del señor dragón.

-Que lata, yo también quería verla. -Bufo Paper. –En fin ya no hay remedio, ahora debemos poner más atención jovencitas, mi hijo y sus camaradas van a luchar ahora, y esto no quiero perdérmelo.

-Igual yo Sra. Scissors, quiero ver la fuerza de los nuevos seis elementos como lo vio ya mi hermana. –Comento Yang acercando al borde del palco ansiosa por ver a sus mayores en acción.


	15. Sacrificio

**Capítulo XV.**

 **Sacrificio.**

Los jóvenes elementos se pusieron en la entrada de los vestidores antes de que los llamaran para su lucha, todos se veían concentrados a excepción de Scootalo, quien seguía teniendo ese extraño escalofrió desde que los dragones mesoamericanos se le quedaron viendo desde ayer, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero de inmediato volvía a pensar en ellos. -¿Scoot que te pasa? Por lo regular no eres así, tú siempre estas lista para enfrentar cualquier reto hermana.

-¿Disculpa? –Reacciona Scoot a la pregunta que le hizo Lighting. –No es nada Lighting, solo estoy algo estresada por lo que acabamos de ver, ese Deathsaurus ya debe tener la misma Fuerza que Fluttershy.

-A todos nos impactó eso Scoot, pero tú no estás nerviosa por eso, estas nerviosa por los dragones que vamos a enfrentar, Adagio nos platicó a los demás lo que le dijiste.

-Rayos, creí que no les platicaría de esto Adagio. –Menciono Scoot volteando al suelo. –Para qué negarlo, esos dragones… me causan mucha aprensión.

-¿Pero porque Scoot? –Pregunta acercándose Jazz levantando el rostro de su amiga. –Sé que son algo intimidantes pero definitivamente Deathsaurus, Solar e Incluso Ember y Spike lo son aún más.

-Es que… de potranca tenia pesadillas que era perseguida por dragones, para matarme y quitarme mis alas, aunque no pudiera volar para hacer un ritual… y esos dragones de mis sueños se parecen mucho a estos.

-Tranquila Scoot, solo eran sueños. –Comento Apple Bloom poniendo su casco sobre el lomo de Scoot. –Recuerda que me platicaste eso cuando nos conocimos y las dejaste de tener, si la princesa Luna no te visito en ese sueño es porque apenas había regresado a Equestria, debió ser simbólico o algo así.

-Bloomie tiene razón Scoot, debió ser el miedo de que nadie te quisiera por no poder volar. –Señalo Skydancer. –Pero te hiciste amiga de ella y de Sweetie, y es posible que hayas visto alguna imagen de estos dragones y se te haya quedado grabado en el subconsciente, por eso lo soñabas.

-Es posible, pero hay algo… no sé, ¿Por qué recordé esos sueños ahora? Nuestra prioridad son Deathsaurus y su grupo, no mis traumas infantiles.

-No te mortifiques Scootalo. –Indico Sweetie volteándola a ver sonriéndole. –Si quieres no pelees si no te sientes bien, nosotros cinco te cubriremos para que no te enfrentes a ellos, recuerda que Skydancer no ha peleado todavía.

-Gracias Sweet, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo, los equipos a estas alturas se ven que son muy fuertes, Si el heraldo no se hubiera transformado a lo mejor su pelea termina diferente, y a Solar les costó mucho trabajo ganar, así que lo mejor es pelear los seis juntos, no se preocupen por mí, tratare de estar calmada y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Está bien Scootalo, pero si te sientes mal u ocurre algo raro abandona, tú eres muy importante para todos nosotros, y no podría explicarle a Rainbow y a Rumble si te lastiman mucho o peor.

-Descuida, recuerda que soporte mucho más al no poder volar de pequeña, estaré bien. –Señalo Scoot poniéndose seria, pero sin dejar de estar nerviosa un poco, notándolo los demás pero ya no diciendo nada para no ponerla más estresada a la pegaso, subió al centro de la plataforma Sweetie y el dragón emplumado con la máscara de jade, el árbitro pregunto cómo sería esta lucha. –(Debo hacer que Scoot no pelee por como está ahora, pero que tampoco se dé cuenta de eso, es arriesgado pelear solo uno de nosotros, por equipos Scoot podría meterse sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, tampoco puedo pedir la campal, las mejores opciones son la uno a uno por equipos y supervivencia, así Scootalo tomaría el último turno, y teniendo algo de suerte ni siquiera peleara) Yo quisiera que fuera por equipos uno a uno señor… -Entonces los seis dragones subieron al escenario, sorprendiendo a los presentes. -¡¿Qué intentan intimidarme?! ¡Les aseguro que no será así! –Se quejó Sweetie de la aptitud de los dragones, pero estos ni se inmutaron. –Señores, esto no será tolerado, solo con el capitán del equipo es más que suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo, ahora si no mencionan si quieren otro tipo de lucha se hará la que propuso su rival… ¡ugh!- En ese instante uno de los dragones emplumados golpea al réferi mandándolo afuera del escenario, entonces el enmascarado intentan golpear a Sweetie, pero esta se cubre con un escudo muy fuerte. -¡¿QUÉ LES PASA INFELICES?! ¡USTEDES NO ESTÁN EN EL TORNEO PARA GANARLO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS BUSCAN?!

-¡ESTO ES UNA ABERRACIÓN, LES ORDENO QUE DESISTAN SI NO QUIEREN QUE MI SOLDADOS ACTÚEN CON TODA SU FUERZA! –Grito Solar parándose de su trono listo para atacar el junto con sus leales, pero el dragón enmascarado no lo toma en cuenta y de nuevo se apresta a atacar a Sweetie, entonces Scootalo sin pensar se arroja contra él. -¡MALDITOS PERROS, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMEN A MI HERMANA SWEETIE!

-Es hora. –Dijo el dragón con su voz ronca al ver que Scootalo se acercaba, la pegaso a punto de golpear al dragón se detuvo de repente, noto que los dragones la habían rodeado rápidamente. -¡¿Qué corrales…?!

-¡SCOOT SAL DE AHÍ! –Grito Adagio abriendo sus alas-aletas yendo con a donde estaba los dragones. -¡Estos tipos te quieren llevar…! –Entonces un collar de obsidiana del dragón mayor brilla, haciendo a los dragones brillar muy intensamente deslumbrando a todos, al terminar ese destello vieron que los dragones y Scootalo habían desaparecido. -¡… tele transportándose… MIERDA!

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre por los padres del sol y la luna?! –Grito Lighting tratando de comprender que había pasado. -¡Esos tipo secuestraron a Scootalo! ¡¿Ember que demonios pasa?!

-¡No lo sé Lighting, los dragones emplumados son muy misteriosos y su comunidad es muy cerrada, solo tratan con los demás razas para intercambios, pero nunca había visto salgo así, estoy segura que mi padre tampoco vio algo como esto! –Contesto Ember muy preocupada, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, entonces Solar le grito a todas sus guardias. -¡VAYAN Y BUSQUEN A ESOS SEIS, NO DEJEN PIEDRAS SIN MOVER, NO PERMITIRÉ TRAICIONES DE NINGÚN TIPO EN NUESTRO REINO, NI LOS HERALDOS HICIERON ALGO ASÍ, TAMBIÉN AVISEN A NUESTRO ALIADOS QUE ESTÉN ALERTA Y QUE LOS BUSQUEN…!

-¿Eh, donde estoy, que paso? –Se dijo Scoot levantándose ya que había perdido la conciencia, vio que estaba en una especie de arena con mucha oscuridad, entonces vio que estaba vestida con un traje femenino ceremonial azteca. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… QUE QUIEREN HACERME ESTOS TIPOS?!

-Bien, ya despertaste pegaso. –Menciono una dragona emplumada desde las sombras. –Tardaste tres horas en ponerte en pie, es necesario que estés consiente para la celebración.

-¡¿Celebración, de que carajos hablas?! –Pregunto Scoot poniéndose en guardia a punto de despegar a donde fuera, pero no se veía que hubiera una salida en donde se encontraba. -¡¿Estuve desmayada tres horas, como no me han encontrado mis compañeros y los dragones del emperador Maximus?!

-El tiempo es muy relativo pegaso. –Respondió la dragona muy siniestramente. –De verdad el señor Xiuhtecuhtli gracias a la lectura de las estrellas pudimos tener suerte, nuestro clan casi se extinguía, ya otros dragones emplumados nos despreciaban, pero gracias a él estúpido Solar y su torneo reviviremos a toda nuestra gloria, eliminando a los demás seres impuros, y todo eso lo ocasionaras tú, ya que eres la elegida, los sabes porque tú tenías los sueños proféticos.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS DRAGONA?! ¡YO NO ENTIENDO NADA, YO NO SOY UNA MESÍAS O ALGO ASÍ! –Indico Scoot levantando rápidamente el vuelo para huir, pero parecía que por más velocidad que le ponía no avanzaba más que unos cuantos metros del suelo. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?! ¡ES COMO SI ESTUVIERA CORRIENDO EN UNA CAMINADORA!

-Pronto lo sabrás pegaso, te agradeceremos mucho tu aportación a nuestro clan. -Indico la dragona mientras que su sombra se notaba una sonrisa muy diabólica.

En el campo de entrenamiento de los wonderbolts, Lightning Dusk, Soarin y Rainbow Dash estaban supervisando el entrenamiento para romper nubes de los nuevos candidatos para el regimiento. –Quien diría que yo estaría aquí, calificando este entrenamiento, después de que hice algo completamente irresponsable, formar un tornado para borrar nubes comunes, de verdad era una completa estúpida, casi mato a tus amigas "Crash", y todavía me moleste cuando me expulsaron.

-Es cierto, por eso te uniste a Chrisalys en la invasión del imperio para desquitarte de mí "Senseless". –Indico Rainbow mientras contabilizaba las nubes que rompían los jóvenes pegasos, incluso ya había grifos y changelings en los grupos, Lightning suspiro recordando eso. –Sí, ese fue el punto más bajo de mi vida, solo pensaba en mí, en ese momento fui una criminal, pero después Cloud no sé cómo me encontró, ya iba a enviarla al tártaro por no tener un ala y pertenecer a los wonderbolts, pero ella… me hablo tan dulcemente haciéndome pensar por primera vez en mis errores… Vi todo lo malo que le hice a mis prójimos… por eso me entrega a la guardia de cristal… después ella abogo por mí, hizo que solo fuera mi castigo algo simbólico… después convenció a Spitfire, a "Cortado" y a ti que me volvieran a dar otra oportunidad empezando desde cero… le debo tanto a Cloudharmony, si no fuera por ella sería una delincuente o algo peor y no sé porque lo hizo.

-Lo hizo porque seguramente vio que solo querías desatacar Lightning, pero usando medios extremos. -Comento Soarin. –La Lic. Cloud podía leer muy bien a los demás, no quería que desperdiciaras ese gran talento tuyo, y lo hizo de maravilla, incluso ya eres líder de tu propio escuadrón y tienes a su hija, una alicornio bajo tu tutela.

-Espero guiar a la "Brujita" bien, se lo debo a su mamá. –Menciono Lightning viendo al horizonte. –A esta hora ya debió empezar su combate, espero que Skily, Scoot y los demás salgan con bien de esto.

-No te preocupes Lightning, eso jóvenes son muy fuertes, seguro ellos… -En ese momento Rainbow se pone muy pálida, cambia su gesto tranquilo a uno de mucha preocupación, Soarin de inmediato lo nota y va con ella. -¡¿Rainbow que te ocurre?! ¡Parece que te enfermaste de repente!

-Scootalo… mi hermanita Scoot… ¡Ella está en un grave peligro!

-¡¿QUE DICES DASH?! –Se preguntó Lightning notando la desesperación de Rainbow. -¡No es posible, recuerda que esta con tus compañeros, además de que ese torneo no se permite lastimar deliberadamente o matar al rival!

-¡Eso no tiene que ver con ese torneo, alguien quiere hacerle mucho daño buscando otra cosa! –Menciono Rainbow extendiendo sus grandes alas. -¡Discúlpenme con Spitfire, pero tengo que irme a buscar y proteger a mi hermana, avísenle a mis amigas de Ponyville por favor!

-¡Rainbow espera, si es cierto lo que dices deja que reúna a nuestros escuadrones…! –Estaba Soarin tratando de detener a Rainbow cuando esta despego a máxima velocidad, provocando una explosión arcoíris casi de inmediato derribando a Soarin y a Lightning y sacando de curso a los reclutas. -¡Mierda, ya se fue esta yegua, y con lo rápido que va nunca la vamos a alcanzar!

-¡Hay que avisarle a la princesa Sparkle Soarin! -Indico Lightning parándose inmediatamente preparada para despegar ella también. -¡Ella podrá localizar más fácilmente a Rainbow!

-¡Es cierto, vamos a la sala de comunicaciones, ahora lo que me preocupa más es que Rainbow tomo dirección a las selvas tropicales, no al imperio dragón, algo muy raro y peligroso está pasando, además de lo que ocurre en el imperio! –Dijo Soarin dándole la indicación a los reclutas que se posponía el resto de la práctica, entonces los pegasos mayores se fueron volando con Spitfire, Soarin volteo a ver a donde voló Dash. –Cuidaste mucho "Crash", recuerda que ya nos vamos a mudar a nuestro nuevo hogar pronto, y no quiero pagarlo solo.

Scootalo volaba de un lado a otro, sin poder alejarse de donde había despegado desesperándola, volvió a bajar y empezó a galopar en la arena, rodeándola buscando una puerta, las paredes eran exactamente iguales, empezó a dar coces con toda su fuerza intentando encontrar una pared más débil y salir de ahí, la dragona solo comentaba sarcásticamente esa situación. –Por favor Srta. Scootalo, ya deje de hacer eso, usted no puede salir de ahí ya que es nuestra elegida, debería sentirse orgullosa, a cualquiera de nuestro clan le encantaría estar en su lugar.

-¡ORGULLOSOS MIS FLANCOS! –Grito furiosa Scootalo volando a donde estaba su celadora, pero de nuevo ocurría lo mismo, por más que volaba rápidamente ni se le acercaba. -¡MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA, NO SE QUE ESTÁN PREPARANDO, PERO NO SE SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA OJETES!

-Sera mejor que se tranquilice lady Scootalo, en verdad es muy importante para nosotros. –Indico una voz muy siniestra, de entre las sombras salió el dragón enmascarado líder. –Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándola Quetzal, prepárate ya que pronto comenzaremos el ritual, trae a nuestros compañeros de inmediato.

-Si mi señor Xiuhtecuhtli. -Dijo Quetzal haciéndole una reverencia al dragón enmascarado entrando ella entre las sombras, mientras él se acercó a Scootalo frustrándola ya que él se podía mover a donde quisiera, entonces el dragón amablemente le cuestiona algo. -¿Lady Scootalo como se siente, tiene algo de hambre o sed? Lo que sea que desee comer o beber se lo daremos de manera expedita.

-¡YO NO QUIERO NADA DE USTEDES! –Grito rabiosa la acróbata lanzándose al ataque sobre Xiuhtecuhtli, pero a punto de pegarle se detuvo en seco, de nuevo no podía avanzar. -¡MIERDA, YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE DE ESTO!

-Parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta, es lógico, incluso las princesas, Maximus y los demonios que has enfrentado no se darían cuenta como tú. –Dijo el dragón haciendo un ademan de garras, entonces Scootalo vio que tenía una bruma lívida en las patas. -Estas cadenas espirituales no te dejan mover más de lo que debes y te dan la sensación de que estas avanzando cuando es lo contrario.

-¡Demonios! –Comento Scoot tratando de estirar la cadena espiritual para romperla, pero esta se estiraba de la misma manera, intento morderla pero era como intentar morder vapor, entonces voltea a ver a Xiuhtecuhtli retadoramente. -¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO ESTO, QUE LES HICE YO, O ESTÁN ALIADOS CON DARK DOLL, O SON SEGUIDORES DE WYVERN?!

-Usted no ha hecho nada mí lady, y tampoco estamos con Doll o con Wyvern, es más somos enemigos de estos demonios, pero también somos enemigos de Solar y el resto de los dragones emplumados que nos traicionaron.

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME SECUESTRARON?! ¡DEBEN SABER QUE NOSOTROS LOS ELEMENTOS QUEREMOS DETENER A DOLL, SI TIENEN DIFERENCIAS CON SOLAR ARRÉGLENLO ENTRE USTEDES! –Grito muy confundida Scoot. -¡AHORA ES MUY IMPORTANTE DETENER AL ANABELCHUCKY!

-Lo sabemos mi lady… y por eso la trajimos aquí. –Menciono Xiuhtecuhtli mientras se quitaba su máscara ceremonial dejando ver su rostro, que era como el de las esculturas del dios Quetzalcóatl, pero de su lado derecho parecía que su rostro se estaba derritiendo, incluso se veía algo de su cráneo. –Gracias a usted podremos elevar nuestro nivel más allá que lo que incluso logro Deathsaurus, así mi clan podrá detener a los demonios y tomar el control del resto de las razas de los dragones, seguro recordara los sueños que tenía con nosotros, era para prepararla para esto, yo fui quien los enviaba.

-¡¿TU FUISTE OJETE?! ¡MALDITO, NO SE COMO BURLASTE A LA PRINCESA LUNA! PERO DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO ESTOS SE DETUVIERON…

-Es que Torch impidió que lo siguiéramos haciendo. -Al decir esto se notó que Xiuhtecuhtli tenía un gran coraje hacia el padre de Ember. –El ni siquiera era ya el señor dragón, nos advirtió que dejáramos de hacer eso o nos exterminaría, mi clan no estuvo de acuerdo y peleamos como los guerreros que somos, pero Torch era muy fuerte, solo quedamos nosotros seis, tardamos años en recuperarnos, a mí me dejo esta cicatriz, después supimos que Wyvern lo extermino, dejándonos sin poder recibir revancha, ya no pudimos mandarte tu entrenamiento ya que los ponys se volvieron aliados cercanos de los dragones, Luna ya hubiera detectado algún cambio por parte mía.

-¡DEJA DE CONTARME TU ESTÚPIDA VIDA XIUHTECUHTLI, QUIERO SABER PARA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME ENTRENABAN! –Bramo Scoot intentando avanzar sin poder lograrlo, entonces Xiuhtecuhtli puso una sonrisa muy maligna. –Ahora a eso voy lady Scootalo, por las estrellas supimos que se acercaba el torneo puño del dragón, esa era nuestra oportunidad para tomar el control, como Torch hizo ese ataque sin avisar a nadie los dragones no sabrían de nuestras intenciones, así que nos inscribiríamos para derrotar a Maximus, tomar el control del imperio y vengarnos en Ember lo que nos hizo su padre, pero fue una gran sorpresa que Doll enviara sus sicarios, ya estábamos a punto de irnos para no toparnos con ellos cuando tu amiguita unicornio entro para inscribirse con el resto de ustedes, ahí te vimos, entonces supe que el calendario solar no se equivocaba, la elegida estaba ahí para darnos los poderes prometidos, tú eres la clave para que conquistemos a los dragones, destruir a los demonios y tomar control del resto del mundo, apreciamos mucho tu sacrificio por nosotros, serás una diosa a la que siempre agradeceremos, por eso trataremos a los ponys bien cuando los conquistemos y no mataremos a tus hermanos elementos.

-¡¿Sa-s-sa-sacrificio?! –Pregunto sudando muy frio y temblando Scoot, entonces vio que los otros cinco dragones se acercaban volando sosteniendo un gran calendario solar, poniéndolo justamente en el centro de la arena. –N-n-no es c-ci-c-cierto ustedes me quieren…

-Como dije antes mi lady, lamentamos esto, si hubiera podido seguir con tu entrenamiento estarías feliz y preparada para hacer esto tan noble. –Dijo muy desfachatadamente Xiuhtecuhtli, los demás dragones tenían la misma horrible mueca. –Desgraciadamente el ritual es algo largo, soporte el dolor lo mejor que pueda.

-¡AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, YO NO QUIERO MORIR, TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE ESTOS DEMONIOS CONSIGAN MAS PODER PARA DAÑAR A LOS DEMÁS! –Grito completamente aterrada y triste Scootalo tratando de escapar sin poder moverse para nada.

En el bosque donde los elementos conocieron a Daring Doo, Rainbow Dash volaba rápidamente buscando algo, en su corazón sentía que Scootalo estaba muy cerca y en un grave peligro. -¡Rayos, esta sensación es horrible y va aumentando siendo mucho peor, con un demonio, si Flutters estuviera aquí podría preguntarle a los animales si no han visto nada raro, incluso podría hacer un escaneo mágico como Twilight o Skydancer, incluso me serviría mucho la ayuda de Discord, hasta de Pinkie y su extraño razonamiento, pero ellos fueron a ver a Apple Jack y a sus maestros hoy, carajo! –Se dijo a si misma Rainbow sin perder de vista el bosque, después de unos minutos noto con su gran visión una especie de cúpula oscura, de inmediato sintió que debía ir para allá, voló de nuevo rápidamente rompiendo su record y haciendo tres rainplosiones seguidas, al acercarse vio que la cúpula era un campo de fuerza que cubría una pirámide meso americana, con dragones emplumados adornando el lugar, de inmediato hizo otra rainplosión sónica para romperlo, pero este no recibió ningún rasguño, encolerizando a la pegaso aún más. -¡CON LA CHINGADA, ESTE MALDITO ESCUDO, AHORA NECESITARÍA O A FLUTTERS, A LIGHTING, A PAPER O STARS PARA PODER ROMPER ESTO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE MI HERMANITA ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO, TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE ENTRAR!

-¡¿RAINBOW DASH, ERES TU, QUE HENOS HACES EN ESTE SITIO?! –Pregunto una yegua debajo de donde volaba el elemento de la lealtad, esta volteo a ver y vio quien le hablo era Daring Doo, y también vio a sus acompañantes, lo cual no podía creerlo, eran ni más ni menos que los mismos Caballeron y Ahuizotl, entonces Rainbow bajo rápidamente a donde estaba en completa guardia. -¡Daring que haces aquí con este par de pendejos!

-¡Desgraciada pegaso, no estamos aquí por gusto! –Bramo Ahuizotl amenazando a Rainbow directamente, quien ni se movió. -¡No me amenaces ojete, no estoy de buenas, te podría hacer mierda si quiero, me enfrentado a cabrones más poderosos que tú, ni siquiera Doll se fijó en ti cuando formo su "Dream Team"! ¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso yo?!

-¡Hija de perra, aunque Doll se me hubiera acercado yo lo habría rechazado, no soy un suicida que quiere que el mundo explote! –Menciono Ahuizotl a punto de mandar a sus felinos a agredir a Dash, esta se preparó mientras chocaba sus cascos, entonces Daring se interpone entre ambos. -¡Ya basta de esto, Rainbow sé que esto es muy raro, pero Ahuizotl está conmigo y con Caballeron por el mismo motivo!

-¡¿Qué motivo Daring?!

-El Clan de Kukulkán Sombrío. –Consto Caballeron notándose muy preocupado. –Un clan de dragones emplumados con conocimientos de magia negra, diferentes a las otras tribus de estos, buscan poder con sacrificios de seres pensantes para tener el dominio del mundo, ellos exterminaron la raza de Ahuizotl casi al nivel de extinción haciendo una "guerra ceremonial", se creía que estos fueron exterminados por Torch hace años, pero al parecer seis sobrevivieron volviendo a su malditas costumbres.

-¡MALDITOS, NO DEJARE A NINGUNO CON VIDA, POR SU CULPA MI PUEBLO AHORA SOMOS MUY POCOS! –Grito Ahuizotl dándole un zarpazo al escudo sin hacerle nada. -¡Si estos güeyes consiguen hacer su sacrificio ritual estamos perdidos!

-¿Sa-sa-s-sacrificio? –Pregunto Rainbow muy temerosa, al escuchar eso se sintió muy mal. –Así es Rainbow, estos desgraciados planean sacrificar a un pony para conseguir poderes demoniacos, Caballeron lo descubrió hace años, pero los dragones no hicieron nada hasta hace algunos días, prepararon su altar y lo demás poniendo este escudo que descubrió Ahuizotl, necesitan a un pony especial que coincida con sus códices antiguos.

-¿S-sa-s-saben quién es esa pony? –Pregunto Dash temiendo lo peor, entonces Ahuizotl le muestra un códice con el dibujo del ritual, seis dragones alrededor de la piedra solar mutilando a una pegaso, Rainbow palideció peor al ver a quien se parecía ese dibujo. –Scootalo… ¡POR CELESTIA, LUNA Y SUS PADRES, ESTA PEGASO ES SCOOTALO, QUIEREN MATAR A MI HERMANITA SCOOTALO!

-¡Rainbow no digas eso, no me lo tomes a mal pero conozco a Scootalo, y su corte de melena realmente es común, incluso en pegasos, hasta parece que las dibujaron como ponys de fondo en una historieta o una película de dibujos animados! –Daring trato de calmar a Rainbow dando a notar que el corte de Scootalo era muy común, pero la wonderbolt sentía en su corazón que era su hermana adoptiva quien estaba en peligro. -¡No Daring, Scoot es la que está ahí, lo sé, tenemos los elementos ahora un vínculo, y el nuestro es mucho mayor, como el que tiene Rarity con Sweetie o el de Fluttershy con Skydancer, debo rescatar a mi hermana!

Adentro del templo a Scootalo la amarraron ahora a la piedra del sol para iniciar el sacrificio, ahora la joven pegaso no podía moverse para nada por la bruma que servía como cadenas, mientras los dragones emplumados danzaban alrededor de ella. -¡SUÉLTENME MISERABLES, CUANDO MIS COMPAÑEROS LOS ENCUENTREN VAN A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO, CONOCERÁN LA FURIA DE LOS ELEMENTOS!

-Por favor pegaso, ¿qué nos pueden hacer tus amiguitos, hacernos reír hasta morir con una estúpida fiesta, aburrirnos esperando, darnos unos vestidos o haciéndonos escuchar música? Los elementos son tonterías de seres débiles, la únicas que podrían hacernos daño son las alicornios, pero dos son bobas, una rechazo la fuerzas oscuras, la otra desapareció por su debilidad diez años, la más temible es la reina changeling, pero después de que obtengamos nuestros poderes será una basura más, deberías estar contenta, todos tus amigos te alcanzaran rápidamente en el Eliseo. –Contesto burlonamente Quetzal, entonces sus compañeros terminaron de danzar, Xiuhtecuhtli se volvió a poner su máscara de jade y levanto un cuchillo del mismo material. -¡POR NUESTRO SEÑOR KUKULKÁN SOMBRÍO, TE OFRECEMOS ESTA DONCELLA QUE CUMPLE TUS REQUISITOS, PARA AUMENTAR NUESTRO PODER Y PODER DESTRUIR A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, SU SANGRE SERA EL PAGO PARA TUS BENDICIONES! –Entonces de arriba del techo en la parte más alta se abre una compuerta de abre una compuerta, dejando caer los rayos de sol. -¡QUE HUITZILOPOCHTLI Y SUS RAYOS SOLARES HAGAN QUE NUESTRA FUERZA SEA INDETENIBLE PARA QUE LOS DEMONIOS Y PARÁSITOS QUE CONTAMINAN ESTE MUNDO SEAN BORRADOS EN EL OLVIDO! –Entonces los demás dragones levantan sus propios cuchillos de jade, levantado y bajando los brazos haciendo una oración en maya escuchándose de no sé dónde instrumentos indígenas acompañando eso, Scootalo cada vez se aterraba y se entristecía más, no iba a ser Doll o algunos de sus aliados quien la derrotaran, iban a ser unos fanáticos, entonces los dragones se paran de golpe. –Muy bien, comencemos para terminar lo más pronto posible, aunque aun así será tardado, tu empiezas Quetzal.

-Si mi señor, prepárate lady Scootalo, disfruta cada maravilloso momento de esto, será como tu primera vez.

-¡Vete al demonio y chúpame el trasero maldita puta del… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! –Grito horrible Scootalo, mientras Quetzal le enterraba el cuchillo en su pata trasera derecha en diferentes posiciones haciéndole heridas profundas, y sangrando inmediatamente. -¡DESGRACIA SÚCUBO, NO SE QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO PERO ES EL PEOR DOLOR QUE HE SENTIDO EN MI VIDA!

-Es simple lady Scootalo, nosotros necesitamos de tu dolor. –Dijo perversamente Quetzal haciendo más cortes. –te desangraremos en puntos estratégicos de tus extremidades para que el proceso sea muy lento y muy doloroso, cuando tu corazón se seque morirás viendo todo el proceso consciente, somos expertos en este tipo de rituales.

-¡MALDITOS SÁDICOS, SON COMO ESA KER! –Respondió Scoot retadoramente, pero los dragones no le hicieron caso, incluso el siguiente dragón empezó a hacerle lo mismo en la otra pata trasera al mismo tiempo que Quetzal, haciendo que la acróbata gritara de dolor y desesperación más fuerte que la vez anterior. -¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!

-¡NO, ESE GRITO TAN HORRIBLE ES DE VERDAD DE MI HERMANITA! –Bramo Rainbow reconociendo la voz de Scoot, voló rápidamente lo más alto que pudo, y se lanzó en picada, quería hacer la más grande rainplosión de toda su vida para intentar romper el escudo. -¡Resiste Scoot, la fabulosos Rainbow Dash hará algo 50% más genial para salvarte!

-¡Rainbow Dash espera, eso que intentas no va servir! –Grito Daring yendo tras Dash, pero está la dejo atrás casi de inmediato sin escucharla, llegó a la estratosfera la wonderbolt y de inmediato se lanzó en picada a toda velocidad, por la velocidad que llevaba parecía un misil multicolor. -¡YA FALTA POCO SCOOT, NO TE VAYAS A MORIR! –Entonces la pegaso choco con toda su velocidad y fuerza con el escudo, provocando al mismo tiempo la rainplosión y una nube de hongo arcoíris, provocando una onda de choque provoca que todos los seres que había en la selva la sintieran y fueran derribados, ese ataque seguramente hubiera provocado una gran destrucción, pero ese escudo no tenia ni una grieta en la parte donde recibió toda la fuerza la explosión arcoíris, en cambio Rainbow estaba muy lastimada en la parte de arriba, tenía varios músculos desgarrados, de milagro no se rompió los huesos. –No… porque… si este ataque casi le vuela un ala al ziz de Doll… Y este fue más poderoso… –Indico Rainbow empezando a llorar, entonces escucho otro grito, volteo para abajo donde se abrió el techo de la pirámide, vio con su gran visión el ritual horrible de los dragones, ahora cuatros dragones lastimaban a Scootalo en las patas traseras y en sus alas, el quinto y Xiuhtecuhtli ya estaban preparándose para hacerle lo mismo en las patas delanteras, Scootalo ya sangraba por la boca sin poder hacer algo, Rainbow la vio y le dio un gran dolor en su corazón. -… Scootalo… hermanita… no…

-Rainbow… -Dijo débilmente Scootalo viendo directamente a su hermana adoptiva a los ojos a pesar de la distancia y el dolor que sentía, la vida se le escapaba lentamente. -… lo siento… No pude defenderme sola… -Entonces Xiuhtecuhtli y su compañero faltante le empezaron a acuchillar en las patas delanteras, pero Scoot ya no pudo gritar del sufrimiento, sus fuerzas en todo su cuerpo ya casi se había acabado, solo suspiro sin poder cerrar los ojos, ya que la misma bruma lo impedía. -… Por favor ve a ayudar a nuestros hermanos al imperio… yo ya no puedo hacerlo… lamento también no haber hecho una rainplosión…

-Scootalo… perdóname… -Dijo débilmente Rainbow, mientras empezaba a sangrar por la boca ella también y empezando a resbalarse de la parte alta del escudo, ya no intentaba moverse, se resbalo varios metros hasta que se cayó del domo, Daring rápidamente la tomo antes de que tocara el suelo. -¡¿Qué te pasa Dash?! ¡Tú no eres as, si estas golpeada pero aun puedes volar!

-A mi hermanita… la están matando haciéndola sufrir una gran agonía. –Respondió Rainbow con la mirada apagada y ya descolorida. –Y yo no puedo hacer nada, no soy un mago para intentar tele transportarme dentro… no soy una espadachín para tener un arma de ese magitanio para quebrar el escudo… o un músico como para intentar romperlo encontrando sus vibraciones… ni siquiera tengo la fuerza de los terrestres para intentar quebrarlo a patadas…

-¡Dash, no digas tonterías, veraz que podemos entrar y salvar a Scootalo, ellos la están martirizando lentamente para conseguir su objetivo, pero eso nos da tiempo, encontré un pergamino que seguramente podrá ayudarnos a romper esta madre, seguro con tu ayuda lo lograremos, ya que eres la gran Rainbow…!

-Eso no es cierto Daring… -Dijo tristemente Rainbow interrumpiendo a la arqueóloga, extrañándola. –Hago las cosas para alimentar mi maldito ego, entrenaba para ser la mejor y sentirme bien… pero la verdad es todo lo contrario, realmente mi autoestima esta por los suelos… soy una pobre pendeja inútil… no soy mejor que ninguno de mis compañeros, es más soy la peor… yo solo alardeo cosas absurdas, cuando gano en algo lo grito a toda voz… pero la verdad lo hago porque sé que tengo un vacío, mientras que mis amigos se conforman con hacer su mejor esfuerzo, en cambio yo… trato de llenar ese hueco con victorias y pavonándome de ellas… soy una basura… no sirvo para nada… solo se llamar la atención… Daring por favor yo solo te voy a estorbar… Intenta salvar a mi hermanita… -en el momento que ponen las patas en el suelo Daring le da un tremendo bofetón a Rainbow, pero esta ni siquiera se queja del golpe. -…Daring… se que merezco esto y mucho más.

-¡Cierra tu jodido hocico pendeja claudicante! –Le grito enfrente de Rainbow Daring a punto de golpearla de nuevo. -¡No puedo creer que detrás de la altanera pegaso estaba escondida un ser tan despreciable y servil como tú!

-Porque la verdad siempre fui así. -Dijo con un tono muy bajo Dash. –Cuando Darksteel me mostro esa ilusión me di cuenta, solo que lo intente negar de nuevo, pero ahora es mejor admitirlo… no sirvo para nada… le tengo mucha envidia a los demás por eso… todos los ponys son mejor que yo…

-¡Basta Dash, ya no te subestimes de esa manera tan horrible! – Indico Daring tomándola de los cascos. -¡Eres muy bipolar Dash, te vas a los peores extremos, o te pones muy altanera y prepotente o te minimizas muy extremadamente!

\- … Pero no soy bipolar… solo admito lo que soy desde que era niña…

-¡Eso no es verdad, la VERDADERA RAINBOW DASH NO ES ESTA EMO, TAMPOCO LA OJETE ALTANERA QUE GRITA SUS TRIUNFOS A TODAS PARTES, LA VERDADERA ES QUIEN ES MUY LEAL A TODOS SUS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS, QUE SABE VER SU PROPIO BRILLO, QUE SABE BIEN SUS DEBILIDADES Y TAMBIÉN SUS FORTALEZAS, AHORA TU HERMANA NECESITA A ESA RAINBOW CUANTO ANTES, NECESITA A LA DASH QUE ACONSEJO A LA COOL JAZZ A DARSE SU LUGAR SIN PISAR A LOS DEMÁS!

-… Cool Jazz. –Rainbow empezó a pensar como regañaba al corcel por ser tan sumiso y humilde, que debía aumentar su autoestima… y lográndolo, ahora si el la viera se sentiría muy decepcionado, ya que ella no aplicaba lo que le dijo a él. –Daring… discúlpame, es que me sentí muy inútil…

-No te preocupes Rainbow, esta situación debe ser muy deprimente para ti, pero ya no te vayas a los extremos, ni eres inútil y tampoco puedes hacerlo todo perfectamente, trata de estar equilibrada, y entonces saldrá lo mejor de ti.

-No sé si pueda lograrlo Daring, pero ahora los apoyare lo poco que pueda hacer para que salvemos a Scoot. –Menciono humildemente Rainbow levantándose. –Ahora dime cuál es tu plan para entrar ahí.

-Esa es la aptitud Rainbow, ahora todos acérquense. –Entonces Caballeron, Dash y Ahuizotl se pusieron en círculo. –Bien, dado que no podemos esperar a que Shield llegue con un arma para intentar romper ese escudo los haremos nosotros, según este pergamino hay un pasadizo detrás de donde estamos para entrar a esa pirámide.

-¿Si hay un pasadizo porque no lo han usado Daring? –Pregunto Dash, Caballeron responde. -Es porque está lleno de trampas mortales que incluso matarían a las princesas, debemos desactivarlas lenta y cuidadosamente, y deben desactivadas por expertos, por eso estamos Ahuizotl y yo aquí.

-Para para lo siguiente necesitamos la ayuda de una pegaso rápida, ahí es donde tu entras. –Indico Ahuizotl señalando una puerta del pergamino. –Esta puerta está cubierta por el mismo tipo de escudo que cubre la pirámide, pero en un área menor, creemos que un golpe aéreo a gran velocidad podrá romperlo y qué podamos entrar, si lo no le hiciste nada al campo que cubre la pirámide es porque la fuerza de tu impacto se repartió en un gran área, pero esta al ser más pequeño…

-Recibirá el daño en una pequeña parte, rompiéndolo. -Indico la pegaso. –Ustedes quitaran las trampas para que no me estorben mientras yo golpeo esa pared.

-Exacto Rainbow, pero solo podremos desactivar las trampas por un periodo corto de tiempo, serán solo algunos segundos los que tengas paso libre, ya con el escudo roto la trampas se desactivaran definitivamente después de unos momentos, ¿puedes lograr esto amiga? –Pregunto Daring a Dash, esta se quedó pensando viendo el pergamino. –Existe la posibilidad de que aunque lo rompas tu rebotes para donde están las trampas activándolas…

-Hay que hacerlo. –Dijo Rainbow levantado la mirada, -Lo poco que pueda hacer para salvar a mi hermana con eso me basta, sé que tú Daring la podrás liberar.

-¡Bien Dash, entonces vamos, no dejaremos que esos cabrones sigan lastimando a tu hermana1

-Habla por ti estúpida, yo solo quiero matar a esos malditos.

\- Y yo solo quiero el oro que encontremos como fue nuestro acuerdo previo Daring Doo, no me importan ustedes o esa pegaso.

-Que bien que tengan sus prioridades bien definidas Ahuizotl y Caballeron. –Menciono Daring mientras corrían a la entrada secreta. –Mientras no intenten hacer una traición, eso beneficiara a los dragones del clan sombrío. –Entonces llegaron y los arqueólogos y la criatura entraron cuidadosamente, y de inmediato empezaron a buscar los mecanismos de las trampas. -¡Muy bien Dash, cuando terminemos te gritare para que vueles lo más rápido que puedas, espero que tus heridas te permitan volar rápido, seguramente ya no podrás volar ahora con la velocidad de hace rato!

-¡No importa Daring, tu concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo! –Indico Rainbow, pero sin decir que ella se encargaría altaneramente, ya no quería recordarle sus atributos y virtudes a los demás, tampoco sintiéndose menos, ahora quería dar su mejor esfuerzo para salvar a su hermana, y no solo eso, quería defender a Equestria sin esperar ya nada a cambio, porque para ella ahora era lo correcto, entonces recupero sus colores y el brillo de sus ojos y empezó a brillar sin darse cuenta. -¡Dash, ahora trata de pasar lo más rápido que puedas! –Grito Daring la indicación para que Rainbow volara lo más rápido que pudiera, entonces la wonderbolt salió a toda velocidad. -¡Gracias Daring, te agradezco mucho esto y tus palabras anteriores! –Dijo Dash humildemente mientras pasaba al lado de Daring Doo, igual agradeció a Caballeron y a Ahuizotl recibiendo de ellos gestos groseros, pero a ella no le importaba eso, hace algunos minutos le hubiera reclamado, pero ahora ya no le daba importancia a esos gestos, vio el escudo de la puerta acercándose a ella. –No importa si solo la cuarteas un poco Rainbow, debes ayudar a los demás para que puedan entrar, con tu granito de arena podrás contribuir a salvar a Scoot. –Al terminar de pensar esto Rainbow brillo más intensamente sin darse cuenta todavía, entonces golpea el escudo, a diferencia de la vez anterior este se hace completamente polvo, Rainbow al ver que no le paso nada fue al centro de la pirámide sin notar dejaba plumas multicolores donde pasaba.

Los dragones ya habían terminado de acuchillar a Scootalo poniéndose a bailar alrededor de ella de nuevo, la pobre yegua ya no podía moverse o hablar, se estaba desangrando muy lenta y dolorosamente, ya tenía la mirada apagada e incluso llorando en silencio sus lágrimas le ocasionaban intenso sufrimiento físico, y mentalmente ya estaba rota, (falle, no pude hacer la rainplosión como quería mi hermana mayor, no pude ser algo más que cabo en los wonderbolts y ni siquiera me dieron un apodo coma la "bruja" de Skyli, no pude hacer mi salto cuádruple con mi scooter, me habría gustado ser la madrina de Sweetie o Bloomie cualquiera que fuera la novia de LJ, ya no pude volver a jugar con él, ya no podre golpear a Jazz en la cabeza cuando diga una estupidez, de nuevo no podre proteger a Skyli, no podre enseñarle a Pound algunas de mi acrobacias… y sobre todo ya no volveré a ver a Rumble o a Dashie) pensaba muy tristemente la pegaso, deseando que ya terminara su sufrimiento y morirse, entonces Xiuhtecuhtli se le acerca de nuevo. –Bien ya casi terminamos, ahora hay que elevar el altar y ponerlo boca abajo, para que esta sangre sagrada nos bañe y obtener la promesa, Quetzal prepara el mecanismo.

-Si señor Xiuhtecuhtli. –Dijo la dragona acercándose tablero de controles, Scootalo deseaba que se apresurara para morirse e irse a un lugar donde no sintiera nada, ni dolor, alegría o tristeza, entonces Quetzal tomo la palanca para activar el mecanismo, cuando un pequeño pero muy poderoso tornado la golpea, mandándola a volar muy alto y estrellándola exactamente enfrente de sus compañeros, rompiendo el piso de roca, Xiuhtecuhtli se sorprende por ese poder tan destructivo de ese viento. -¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR ESTE RITUAL SAGRADO?! ¡MUÉSTRATE BLASFEMO!

-Malditas bestias. –Dijo rabiosa Dash desde la entrada, por las sombras del templo no se veía bien, pero ya tenía extendidas sus alas completamente en posición de ataque. -¿Cómo se atreven a usar a mi inocente hermanita para sus sucios rituales demoniacos? No voy a perdonarlos, no puedo… voy a matarlos… ¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!

-Estúpida, deberías agradecer que tu hermana nos dará un gran poder. –Comento muy tranquila y perversamente Xiuhtecuhtli. –Además tu hermana ya no existe, esto que vez es solo un cascaron casi vacío, ahora solo siente tristeza, deseando morirse para ya no sentir nada.

-Maldito… no voy a permitir que le apaguen la alegría a Scoot, esa es una de sus mayores virtudes. –Gruño Rainbow mientras con su pata delantera derecha rascaba el piso. –Voy a salvar a mi hermanita y voy a ayudarla a brillar como nunca, se lo debo, sin ella no habría logrado muchas cosas y yo no voy a dejar que unos sucios parásitos que se aprovechan de los demás para conseguir poder le quiten sus sentimientos y su vida, no debieron meterse con ella… ¡NO DEBIERON METERSE CON NADIE PARA CONSEGUIR SU DESEOS OSCUROS!

-Esto es por demás patético, te preocupa ya un bulto de carne sin alma. –Dijo burlonamente Xiuhtecuhtli, entonces toma de los hombros a dos de sus seguidores. –Vayan y mátenla, pero que muera al mismo tiempo que la elegida, así en el más allá cuando Rainbow vaya o al Eliseo o al Tártaro vera que ella ira a un lugar oscuro para no sentir nada y estar sola por el resto de la eternidad.

-Si señor Xiuhtecuhtli. –Dijeron unísonamente los dragones levantando el vuelo yendo contra Rainbow, atacándola con toda su fuerza de fuego místico, Dash parecía que por sus heridas anteriores no se pudo mover recibiendo de frente el fuego. –Perfecto, nuestro fuego mágico no la matara hasta el último momento, ahora debemos continuar… -En ese instante los dos dragones caen frente a Xiuhtecuhtli, los dos muy golpeados, cortados e incluso con quemaduras. -¡¿POR LOS ANCESTROS, QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ?! –Entonces noto que las quemaduras de sus seguidores no eran normales, eran como si un rayo los hubiera alcanzado. -¡Imposible, un pegaso no puede hacer rayos de la nada!

-No sé cómo lo hice pero no me importa. –Dijo Rainbow furiosa, de su cuerpo emanaba electricidad multicolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, su melena ondulaba eléctricamente también, parecía prácticamente rayos eléctricos que nacían en su cabeza, espantado a todos los dragones, la pegaso empezó a aumentar las cargas eléctricas. –No dejare… ¡NO DEJARE QUE USTEDES MALDITAS SANGUIJUELAS CONSIGAN SUS PODERES A COSTA DE NADIE, LES QUEDO CLARO!- Grito Rainbow volviéndose su electricidad su aura, los dragones al verla se aterrorizaron, ¡había cambiado, ahora era la Rainbow de la fuerza arcoíris! -¡SUELTEN A SCOOTALO O SI NO!

-¡¿Oh si no que?! –Pregunto Quetzal recuperándose del golpe que le dio Rainbow. -¡¿La gran y poderosa Rainbow Dash nos hará sufrir un castigo acorde a su grandeza?!

-No digas estupideces. –Dijo Rainbow calmándose, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos. –Yo no voy a darme más atribuciones de las que tengo, voy a derrotarlos y que sean los jueces que decidan su castigo, además yo no voy a hacer esto sola. –Entonces entran Daring, Caballeron y Ahuizotl. –Compañeros les pido por favor que me ayuden con esto, tengo que sacar a Scootalo de ahí y no podre hacerlo yo sola, necesito que me den tiempo y espacio para esto.

-Descuida Dash, te cubriremos, ya que nosotros tres tenemos cuentas pendientes con estos… gusanos, ve a rescatar a tu hermana, tengo medicamento con la que le podremos detener la hemorragia. –Menciono Daring, Rainbow le agradeció silenciosamente y se dirigió de inmediato a Scootalo, entonces Quetzal va a interponerse en su camino. -¡Maldita bruja, no dejare que toques a la elegida… argh! –Entonces Daring azota a Quetzal en el suelo. -¡Serás tú quien no toque a ninguna de mis amigas desgraciada!

-¡Basta, ustedes no lograran que nuestro clan tome el lugar que no merecemos! –Grito Xiuhtecuhtli cuando le cayó encima Ahuizotl. Mientras sus felinos atacaban al dragón restante. –¡MALDITO ENGENDRO, DEJA DE TOCARME CON TUS ASQUEROSAS PATAS!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO XIUHTE… COMO SE DIGA, VOY A TOMAR VENGANZA DE TODOS MIS COMPATRIOTAS QUE MATASTE! –Grito Ahuizotl empezando a ahocar a Xiuhtecuhtli. -¡EL ÚNICO QUE TOMAR EL CONTROL DE ESTA SELVA VOY A SER YO!

-¡NUNCA PASARE ESO ENGENDRO! –Siseo el dragón emplumado tomando a su rival del cuello también, mientras Caballeron iba discretamente a una de las cámaras. –Muy bien, dado que todos están muy ocupados yo voy a buscar algo de oro, descuiden yo me sirvo solo, no vemos después… quizá. –Entonces el semental corre rápidamente como ladrón en un incendio.

Rainbow llego a donde estaba atada Scootalo, noto que su hermana adoptiva estaba muy pálida, seguía escurriéndole su sangre de la muchas heridas que le provocaron los dragones, rompió su uniforme de los wonderbolts y lo uso para hacer torniquetes en todas la heridas, haciendo que no se le escapara la sangre por las patas y sus alas, vio la bruma y la intento quitar con sus poderosas alas ocasionando una gran corriente de aire, pero esta no se quitaba como debía. -¡Diantres, esto es magia muy oscura, yo no sé cómo quitarla, descuida Scoot, voy por Daring seguro ella sabrá como…!

-No sé quien seas, pero ya basta. –Dijo débilmente Scootalo, las heridas, el dolor y el ritual oscuro no permitían que reconocieran a Rainbow. –Ya no quiero sentir tristeza, solo hay desconsuelo, déjame morir... Quiero morir…

-¡No digas eso tan espantoso Scoot! –Indico Rainbow tratando de levantar a Scootalo mientras lloraba, pero la bruma le impedía eso. -¡Todavía tienes esperanza, debes ser feliz por tu mamá y todos tus seres queridos incluyéndome!

-Felicidad…eso no existe, solo existe la tristeza y el dolor. –Dijo melancólicamente Scootalo -La tristeza es el único sentimiento real… ya no quiero sentirlo… ya no quiero sentir… nada. –Entonces la pegaso naranja se calla y su rostro se cae a la izquierda, ahora tenía un paro cardiaco. -¡¿Scootalo?!... ¡SCOOTALO, NO TE ABANDONES, POR FAVOR REGRESA A MI HERMANITA!


	16. El vuelo de la Pegaso Fénix

**Capítulo XVI.**

 **El vuelo de la Pegaso Fénix y la caída del Relámpago Arcoíris.**

Scootalo ahora estaba en una gran oscuridad, vio que en dos extremos había dos entradas, una muy luminosa y la otra aún más oscura en donde estaba, pero ella seguía en el estado que la dejaron los dragones. –Ya no quiero sentir tristeza, si voy a la luz solo tendré sensaciones falsas, y si voy a la oscuridad la tristeza me consumirá… yo solo quiero… desaparecer… -Entonces el alma de la pegaso empieza a borrarse provocándolo ella misma, ya solo le quedaba la cabeza sin transparentar mientras seguía llorando, Entonces una voz muy dulce y angelical le habla cortésmente. –No digas eso pequeña pony, no solo existe la tristeza, y los demás sentimientos no son falsos.

-¿Quién habla? por favor ya no me martirices más, solo déjame desaparecer. –Dijo deprimidamente Scootalo buscando quien le hablo, vio que no había nadie. –La tristeza y el dolor me enloqueció, ya no por favor, déjenme desaparecer.

-Tranquila nena, no estás loca, estoy aquí, solo baja tu mirada. –Entonces Scoot hace lo que dice, entonces vio una linda muñeca humana de trapo con cabello rojo, Scootalo ya iba a patearla cuando la muñeca la voltea a ver directamente, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida y de mucha fe. –Por favor Scootalo, no desees desaparecer, tú tienes el derecho a vivir y ser muy feliz y hacer felices a los demás.

-¿Qué rayos? –Se preguntó la pegaso muy confundida abriendo completamente los ojos. -¿Tú quién eres?

-Digamos que solo las cuido un poco Scootalo. -Respondió amablemente la muñeca dándole una reverencia a la pegaso. –Me da mucho gusto conocer al signo de la luz de la perseverancia.

-Pues toda mi terquedad no me ayudo a evitar que terminara así. –Menciono deprimidamente la pegaso volteando para no ver a la muñeca, pero esta levita sobre su cabeza y la empieza a acariciar la crin. –Ya no digas eso, lo dices por estar en un hechizo que te hizo Xiuhtecuhtli al ponerte esas cadenas de bruma, por favor recuerda tu felicidad noble pegaso.

-No sé si sea cierto lo que dices… pero… la felicidad solo es un espejismo… -La pegaso empieza a llorar más fuerte, mientras en la pirámide Rainbow hacia compresiones al corazón de Scootalo tratando que reaccionara. -¡VAMOS SCOOT, NO TE RINDAS, RECUERDA QUE SWEETIE Y LAS DEMÁS NECESITAN TÚ AYUDA, TU ERES LA TENACIDAD, NO TE HAGAS QUEDAR MAL, CARAJO NO PUEDO HACERLA REACCIONAR!

-¡Es que está bajo un hechizo Rainbow, por eso no fue un ataque cardiaco común! –Grito Daring mientras seguía peleando con Quetzal, la arqueóloga ya estaba muy lastimada y su rival solo un poco. -¡la única forma de hacerla reaccionar es… ¡ - A punto de dar la información que necesitaba Rainbow la dragona toma del cuello a Daring y se la lleva de ahí. -¡No dejare que a la elegida la corrompan ponys infieles! –Entonces rompe la pared para salir de ahí, dejando a Rainbow muy abatida. -¡DARING, NECESITO LA INFORMACIÓN PARA SALVAR A SCOOT, MIERDA, NECESITO LA AYUDA DE APPLE BLOOM PARA SABER LO QUE SIENTE SCOOT, NO ES POSIBLE QUE SOLO SIENTA TRISTEZA, ESO HACE QUE NO QUIERA VIVIR PARA NO SUFRIR MAS! –Entonces Rainbow empezó a delirar por su desesperación y el ambiente negativo, todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentó estaban frente a ella burlándose. –Pobre tonta, pertenecer a los wonderbolts no hará que tu hermana siga viva. –Se burló la sombra de Nightmare Moon. –Debiste dejar como te arregle Dash, así no estarías tan preocupada por esta gallina. –Menciono una versión oscura de Discord. –Las sombras cubrirán a Scootalo, una simple pegaso no puede contra las fuerzas oscuras, ríndete. –Comento un maligno Sombra. –Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran su magia, no estarían en esta situación tan patética. –Expuso Tyrek. –Si todos fuéramos iguales no se habrían interesado estos dragones en Scootalo. –Se burló una Starlight. –Esa pegaso nunca sirvió, no podríamos ni siquiera un tentempié con ella. –Indico Chrisalys, de inmediato respondió una Fluttershy oscura. –Tienes razón Chrissy, si ella me hubiera enfrentado ya estaría muerta. –Entonces hablo una sombra de Dark Doll. –Deprimente, justo las historias que me gustan, le agradezco Dash, gozare esto para toda la eternidad. Y tú la disfrutaras igual incluso después de muerta, ya que nunca la alcanzaras.

-¡BASTA, YA NO SOPORTO ESTO, CÁLLENSE! –Grito enloquecida Rainbow, cuando enfrente de ella apareció la sombra de Darksteel. -¡Que conveniente, Ahora el mugroso guajolote viene burlase de mí y de Scoot, yo solo quiero salvarla, así será mejor que no me hables y que te largues, no quiero sentirme peor con tu estúpida lengua!

-¿Para qué hacerlo yo Dash? Si tu solita estás haciendo el trabajo de mortificarte muy bien. –Menciono el hipogrifo rascándose las puntas de su garra derecha, extrañando a la pegaso, esperaba por sus anteriores enfrentamientos con Darksteel que este la humillara completamente. –Tu solita te imaginas a estos que te están humillando, como humillaste quien sabe a cuantos sin darte cuenta por tu ego, te estas poniendo este castigo tu sola, esa bruma maldita ya te está afectando a ti bruja tonta, sabes que por menos seis de los tontos con los que estas soñando no te dirían esto, los otros dos malditos centauro y anabelchucky ojetes sí.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! –Se preguntó Rainbow, entonces noto que la bruma que encadenaba a Scootalo ya la empezaba a atrapar a ella también, entonces instintivamente usa su nuevo poder para quitársela de encima, ya que la tonta no se había dado cuenta que se había transformado, pensaba que había juntado electricidad estática al volar, entonces desaparecieron todas las sombras, pero no pudo quitarle la bruma a Scootalo y Darksteel se transformó a su forma original. -¡Maldita bruma, ya me estaba corrompiendo como corrompe a Scootalo, pero ya está muy avanzada en ella, y no puedo quitársela, quiero hacer algo por ella pero no soy un unicornio para intentar hacer un contra-hechizo, esta cosa es una especie de enfermedad, y tampoco soy médico, rayos si Dinky estuviera aquí, incluso quisiera que el amigo de Skydancer estuviera aquí!

-Tienes razón, arañito se interesaría mucho en esta situación, e incluso estoy seguro que se pondría hacer algo. –Comento Darksteel llevándose su garra a su pico, Rainbow creía que el hipogrifo era todavía una alucinación de la bruma, esperaba que después de un rato desapareciera, entonces el ex-heraldo le dice algo a la pegaso. –Pero creo que tú puedes hacer algo por tu hermana Dash.

-¡¿Qué quieres insinuarme guajolote tonto?! ¡Yo no sé nada de magia, y mis habilidades no sirven para nada en esta situación, ni ser veloz y hablar mucho es inútil, y son en lo único que soy buena además de ver en mi entorno!

-¡Definitivamente eres la más bruta de los elementos Dash! –Dijo muy frustrado Darksteel amenazando a Rainbow con sus alas. -¡Ese gran hocico que tienes ahora te puede servir mucho estúpida!

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi inutilidad?!… no te culpo, me lo merezco por ser una arrogante, pero Scoot no se merece esto.

-Eres una… será mejor que te lo explique a ver si te entra en la cabeza, ¿sabes o has oído del sistema medico de "la risa es la mejor medicina"?

-Claro que se de eso, incluso he ayudado a Pinkie a llevar risas a potrillos muy enfermos en el hospital de Ponyville, incluso muchos mejorar después de eso y los que no… al menos se van con una sonrisa, ¿no queras decir… que puedo ayudar con eso a Scootalo?... pero es muy poco…

-Recuerda lo que dijiste en la pesadilla que te provoque Dash. –Respondió Darksteel dando una sonrisa sincera, la cual Rainbow se espanta al verla, solo esa sonrisa se la vio en una de las fotos de Adagio. –Que con lo poco que pudieras ayudar estaría bien, ahora recuérdale a tu hermana sus alegría y la alegría que ella le da a los demás, con ese pequeño gesto será suficiente, créeme, los pequeños gestos de cariño que tuvo Adagio conmigo fueron más que suficientes, SEGURO SCOOTALO LOS APRECIARA MUCHO LOS TUYOS. - -Rainbow estaba anonadada, Darksteel hablo con mucho sentido y muy amablemente. -¡Tienes razón guajolote… quiero decir Darksteel, debo recordarle a mi hermana la alegrías que causo y que disfruto, para que la tristeza ya no avance y se sienta mucho menor! –Entonces Dash toma dulcemente a Scoot y se acerca su cabeza a su pecho. -¡Scoot, escúchame bien, recuerda cuando conociste a Sweetie y a Bloomie, ustedes se juntaron para defenderse de Diamond Tiara, humillándola en proceso, fue gracioso, incluso la misma Dai admitió que lo fue y que se merecía ese estate quieto algún tiempo después!

-¿Qué dices Rainbow? –Pregunto levantando un poco la cabeza Scootalo en el lugar en donde se encontraba junto con la muñeca, escucho débilmente el recuerdo de su hermana mayor. –Es cierto fue cuando fundamos a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, de ahí Sweetie y Bloomie fueron inseparables conmigo.

-¿Ahora ves y entiendes lo que te digo mi pequeña y noble pegaso? -Menciono la muñeca abrazando la cabeza de Scoot tiernamente. –Sé que los momentos de sufrimiento pueden ser muchos, pero también los momentos de felicidad, ya sea recibiéndolos o dándolos tú, incluso sin querer.

-Si, como cuando fue el primer concurso de talentos en el participamos. –Empezó a recordar Scootalo hablando débilmente, pero poniendo una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo se versión real igual hablaba las mismas palabras sonriendo igual. –Viéndolo ahora fue gracioso desde el principio. Mis amigas y yo hacíamos lo que no debíamos, yo no debí cantar…. Bueno no es que realmente cante mal, pero Sweetie lo hace mucho mejor, y ella no es modista, le gusta tejer y ya no lo hace tan mal ahora, pero no al nivel de su hermana, e igual preparando las cosas y los arreglos del escenario, debió hacerlo Apple Bloom, ella es muy detallista, pero bailo… ¡usando movimientos de karate, cuando lo supo Skyli se burló de ella por dos días, ella hace lo contrario, usa sus movimientos de baile para combinarlo con sus ataques, Aunque ahora Bloomie baila muy bien, y yo debí bailar porque yo ya sabía moverme ágilmente en la tierra con ayuda de mis alitas, hicimos algo demasiado cómico algo que debía ser dramático! Si hubiéramos hecho lo que de verdad nos gustaba y no experimentando, capaz hubiéramos obtenido nuestras cutie mark desde ese momento…. Aunque no arrepiento, mis hermanas y yo capaz no nos hubiéramos vuelto tan unidas y e hicimos que los ponys se rieran un poco de nuestras tonterías.

-Y eso está muy bien hermana, sabes reírte de ti misma. –Indico Rainbow acariciándole la cabeza a Scoot. –Como cuando mis amigas me humillaron con eso de la yegua bienhechora, tenían que bajarme los humos… aunque soy muy cabeza hueca, vuelvo a tropezar con mi soberbia siempre.

-Está bien sentirse orgullosa de tus logros Rainbow, es natural. –Respondió Scoot tomando el casco de Dash. –Lo que está mal es restregarlo a los demás como tú lo haces, como que intentas llenar un hueco con eso, pero la verdad solo lo haces más grande.

-Lo se Scootalo. Te prometeré que ya no volveré a ser una estúpida altanera si tú me prometes no dejarte cubrir por la tristeza, sé que volverás a sentirla, pero no dejaras que esta guie tu galope, si te sientes deprimida dínoslo para que podamos ayudarte.

-¡Tienes razón hermana!- Dijo Scootalo recordando la felicidad no solo que le dieron sus amigos, sino la que ella brindo a los demás, entonces ella en el limbo recupero el color de su pelaje y ojos, puso una gran sonrisa, y volteo a ver una imagen encima de ella viendo a Rainbow abrazándola. -¡PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE QUE NI A MI NI A NADIE QUÉ CONOZCA CAIGA DE NUEVO, VOY A HACER A TODOS FELICES, COMO LO HACE PINKIE PIE, POR ESO ME HICE ACRÓBATA COMO JAZZ SE HIZO MÚSICO, VOY A COMPARTIR MI ALEGRÍA CON LO QUE HAGO! –Dijo Scoot preparándose para despegar, entonces miro a la muñeca. -¡Amiguita gracias, de no ser por ti hubiera hecho algo peor que irme al tártaro, ven conmigo, seguro podrás ser feliz con todos mis amigos!

-Lo lamento noble pegaso, pero yo… ya no puedo ir a donde tú vas. –Dijo sonriendo la muñeca llorando un poco sonriendo, gesto que enternece a Scoot. -¿Pero porque pequeña? Yo siento que quieres ayudarnos.

-Y es cierto, pero hay reglas, con trabajo una ángel de la guarda pudo conseguir que yo y el novio de su hermana pudiéramos salir un rato para ayudarlas, incluso solo me dejaron a mi llegar hasta aquí. –Entonces la muñeca junta sus palmas y se pone de rodillas a Scootalo. –Sé que no puedo pedirle un favor… pero…

-¿Pero qué pequeña? –Dijo Scoot sonriendo. –Recuerda lo que te dije, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que mis prójimos sean felices, y eso te incluye por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Hare todo lo equinamente posible para lograrlo.

-Bueno… es que… tengo un… amigo que era muy cercano a mi…

-¿Quieres que le diga que tu estas bien en el lugar de luz? Descuida, se lo diré después de terminar mi asunto en el imperio…

-No…es eso… -Interrumpió la muñeca viéndose que estaba sufriendo mucho en su alma. –Es que mi amigo no puede… estar en paz ya que… una cosa lo atrapo en un lugar horrible, solo ha sufrido desde que yo ya no pude estar con el… es prisionero del demonio con el que están luchando…

-¡ESE MISERABLE DE DARK DOLL, EL MALDITO INFELIZ TIENE DE PRISIONERO A TU AMIGO! –Relincho Scootalo muy enojada, mientras la muñeca empezaba a llorar. -¡Y POR LO QUE VEO HA SIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO POR COMO ESTAS, DESCUIDA TE JURO QUE TU AMIGO SERA LIBERADO!

-Srta. Scootalo… sé que será muy difícil y tendrán muchas problemas... pero se lo agradezco… mi amigo ya ha sufrido mucho… ya debe descansar… ¡POR FAVOR, POR MI CULPA EL ESTA SUFRIENDO MUCHO, DE HABER SABIDO NO LO HABRÍA DEJADO SOLO, LOS DOS HABRÍAMOS HECHO ALGO, PERO LO ABANDONE POR UNA MALA DECISIÓN, Y LO CUBRIÓ DE OSCURIDAD UNA HORRIBLE COSA, SÁLVENLO, SÁLVENLO POR PIEDAD, QUIERO VOLVER A VER SU SONRISA Y SUS OJOS AZULES OTRA VEZ UNA VEZ MAS!

-¡Descuida amiguita, vamos a salvar a tu amigo, ten fe que Dark Doll ya no lo martirizara, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, nos vemos! –Entonces Scootalo vuela rápidamente a la salida, en su pecho empezó a tener un resplandor mientras se sentía muy alegre, antes de salir sin detenerse volteo a ver a la muñeca de nuevo. -¡Pequeña nunca me dijiste tu nombre! ¡¿Cuál es?!

-¡Me llamo Joan noble pegaso! –Respondió sinceramente la muñeca. -¡Por favor salven a mi Action de la oscuridad que lo envenena, sé que ustedes 12 signos y sus amigos podrán lograrlo!

-¡¿TE LLAMAS JOAN, ERES LADY JOAN LA EMBAJADORA ANABELCHUCKY?! –Grito sorprendida Scootalo abriendo completamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba el portal.

En la pirámide Rainbow le seguía contando anécdotas a Scootalo, teniendo la esperanza que pudiera hacerla reaccionar. -¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos por primera vez de campamento Scoot? Te espantaron las historias que conté, pero no lo admitiste ya que querías impresionarme, pero ya lo habías hecho, lo hiciste desde la primera vez que te vi en tu scooter, me dije que increíble sería tener una hermana menor como tú, y como si fueras el genio de la lámpara…. ¡ME LO CUMPLISTE, TU QUERÍAS SER MI HERMANITA, ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ, SE QUE A VECES NO TE HAGO CASO PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, NO SABES COMO ME CONTUVE A NO ROMPERLE EL HOCICO A TIARA Y A SPOON CUANDO SE BURLARON DE TUS HERMOSAS ALITAS, POR ESO TE LLEVE CON STARLIFE, SABIA QUE EL TE AYUDARÍA VOLAR, Y AHORA ERES UNA DE LAS MEJORES VOLADORAS QUE EXISTEN, TU ERES UNA DE LAS PONYS QUE MAS ADMIRO! –Entonces Scoot Tose un poco y empieza a recuperar su brillo. -¡SI HERMANITA, NO TE RINDAS, REGRESA CON NOSOTROS!

-Ustedes son demasiado empalagosos Dash, incluso en esta situación. –Comento Darksteel señalando su lengua de fuera. –Pero será mejor que ya no te distraigas bruja, vas a tener algunas complicaciones ahora.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Darksteel?! –Se cuestionó Rainbow, el hipogrifo señalo a Xiuhtecuhtli y a Quetzal, quienes traían arrastrando a Ahuizotl y a Daring respectivamente, los otros dos dragones traían a los gatos de Ahuizotl, y los dos dragones que noqueo traían a amarrado a Caballeron. –Por favor señores, yo solo estaba… estudiando el oro si no fuera falso.

-¡Mierda, eso tipos derrotaron a Daring y a los demás! –Indico Rainbow abrazando muy fuerte a Scootalo para protegerla. -¡No sé cómo voy a defender yo sola a Scootalo contra estos seis hijos de puta!

-No deberías subestimarte tanto bruja, esa pegaso tiene razón, te vas a los extremos, tienes que estar en un punto medio estúpida. –Dijo muy frustrado Darksteel. –Seguro podrás contra estos pendejos, estos son basura si las comparas conmigo, ¡EL GRAN DARKSTEEL!

-Je, no puedo creerlo, pero tienes razón. –Indico Rainbow recuperando su confianza. –Estos tipos son basura, tan basura que le aplicaron un truco muy sucio a mi hermana para hacer sus estupideces, ni siquiera la enfrentaron de frente, no van a poder conmigo y Scoot, ya siento que ella viene en camino para ayudarme.

-Ya era hora estúpida, por fin piensas. –Dijo Darksteel empezando a desvanecerse. –Sera mejor que ya no seas tan habladora y altanera, pero sin ser conformista, como es el estúpido de Jazz.

-Descuida lo hare, no puedo creer que mi subconsciente tomara la forma del novio de Adagio para hacerme reaccionar. –Dijo Rainbow riéndose, Darksteel solo rodo los ojos muy frustrado. –Lo que digas bruja. –Entonces ya casi desvanecido el hipogrifo dice sus últimas palabras. –Por cierto Dash, por favor te pido que le digas a la arpía sobrina de la marcada que ya no se eche la culpa de lo que me paso, el único pendejo culpable fui yo por tomar muy malas decisiones y a Adagio que no apruebo lo que está haciendo en Equestria, pero ella es una… mula muy terca como yo era, así que dile que tenga mucho cuidado, que me molestare mucho si la veo junto con mi hija muy pronto en donde yo resido ahora, por eso hice ese muro para proteger a mi segunda nena para que esa engendro no la dañe, pero todo valdrá madres si ella como su madre se expone, puede hacer lo que está haciendo ahora pero teniendo en cuenta que no solo es ella, que ambas deben tener extremo cuidado y que le deseo la mejor de las suertes junto con su hermana menor, y a los pendejos de mis compañeros, o sea a la lagartija y al insecto diles ya piensen como se debe, se les está acortando el tiempo.

-¡¿ESPERA, QUE DICES?! –Grito Rainbow volteado a ver a donde estaba el hipogrifo, pero estaba había desaparecido. –O-o-otra vez, lo mismo fue con Starlife y Cloud, ya he tenido muchas experiencias paranormales en muy poco tiempo…

-Blasfema, suelta a la elegida. –Dijo rabioso Xiuhtecuhtli mientras él y sus seguidores soltaban a los que traían, haciendo que Rainbow les pusiera atención de nuevo. –Ya retrasaste demasiado la voluntad divina, por ese enorme pecado morirás.

-¡CHINGUEN A SU REPUTISIMA MADRE Y CHÚPENME EL CULO! -Grito Rainbow soltando amablemente a Scoot mientras veía a los dragones con una mirada que haría retroceder al mismo Rey Sombra e incluso a Tyrek. -¡NO SOLO INTENTARON MATAR A MI HERMANA, SINO TAMBIÉN QUERÍAN ENLOQUECERLA DE TRISTEZA PARA DESTRUIRLE SU HERMOSO ESPÍRITU, USTEDES NO MERECEN COMPASIÓN, VAN A DESEAR QUE LOS MATEN POR COMO LAS VAMOS A DEJAR!

-¡Maldita, solo dices estupideces, esa ya solo es un costal de sangre y entrañas, que nos hará ganar un gran poder! –Quetzal se empezó a burlarse despiadadamente de Rainbow, pero ella parecía no importarle eso, la dragona se enfureció por ver la calma de la wonderbolt. -¡Ya me canse de verte mula, que no entiendes que tú no eres rival para nosotros, eres una basura, que no merece estar al lado de la elegida!

-Si es cierto. -Respondió Rainbow extrañando a sus rivales, -Yo soy menos que Scootalo, ya que ella ha superado grandes adversidades, yo me habría dado por vencida y desesperado con cualquier cosa de las que vivió, no poder volar, no conseguir su cutie mark, que no me tomara en cuenta una tonta que no se merece ser admirada POR UNA GRAN YEGUA COMO ELLA… ¡POR ESO Y MAS ES MEJOR DE LO QUE YO SOY, POR ESO VOY A TRATAR DE ALCANZARLA, PARA PODER RECIBIR Y MERECER SU RESPETO!

-¡Solo dicen tonterías pegaso! -Reclamo Xiuhtecuhtli poniéndose su máscara y sacando sus macuahuitl todos los dragones, dispuestos para usarlos y despedazar a Dash, mientras su cuerpo empezó a circular electricidad multicolor muy constantemente. -¡El poder que tendremos nos servirá para que nuestro clan para dominar el mundo, y traer una nueva era de alegría y paz!

-¡ESO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA! –Grito Scootalo abriendo completamente los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Xiuhtecuhtli, parecía que sus ojos se encendieron en llamas. -¡A eso no se le puede llamar alegría, eso es fascismo, quieren imponerle a todos su retorcida creencia de paz y felicidad, no comprenden el verdadero significado de esas bellas palabras, ustedes solo obtienen satisfacción de ver miserables a los demás, por eso me intentaron lavar el cerebro, la tristeza ajena los alimentan, son como los umbrums y cómo eran los changeling, por eso ya no voy a permitir que le roben la alegría a los demás, voy a proteger la alegría de todos y AUMENTARLA DE SER POSIBLE!

-¡PEGASO ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿TE ATREVES A RECHAZAR TU DESTINO?! -Pregunto Xiuhtecuhtli preparándose a exhalar su fuego. -¡Deberías sentirte honrada ya que tu sangre iniciara una nueva era, pero tu pobre cerebro no alcanza a comprender este don, pero descuida la bruma te hará recapacitar de nuevo, y entonces estarás gustosa de darnos tu sangre!

-¡COMO INDICO MI HERMANA, BÉSANOS A AMBAS EL FLANCO! –Grito Scootalo empezando a brillar como lo hacía Dash, en ese instante los dragones vieron lo imposible para ellos, la acróbata empezó a separarse de la piedra ceremonial empezando a romper sus cadenas de bruma, y notaron también que la sangre que habían obtenido antes se empezó a evaporar como agua, parecía que esa energía era muy caliente. -¡Enseguida voy a ayudarte Rainbow, tu hermanita te pide perdón por dejarse llevar por estos ojetes antes!

-¡No te preocupes hermana, tu tomate tu tiempo, no sabes cómo te admiro y estoy orgullosa de ti, de verdad ME INSPIRAS Y ERES MI EJEMPLO, QUIERO SER COMO TU SCOOT! –Al escuchar a su ídolo hablar tan bien de ella a Scootalo le da la más grande sensación de alegría que jamás le haya dado nunca, esto hace que la luz que ya tenía aumentara cubriéndola todo el cuerpo, evaporando la sangre derramada y las cadenas de bruma a la nada, los dragones emplumados tuvieron que taparse los ojos, Dash no tuvo que hacer eso ya que estaba a espaldas de ella y esa energía le dio una agradable sensación, entonces también se rompe la piedra solar donde estaba Scootalo, ella ya parada vuela al lado de Rainbow, la cual la voltea a ver para ver si se encontraba bien, ¡Entonces noto que Scoot se había transformado con la fuerza arcoíris! y al igual que ella sus alas evolucionaron al estado alicornio, mientras todo su cuerpo emanaba un aura muy caliente, pero muy agradable al tacto de Rainbow. –Hermana… ¡TE TRANSFORMASTE COMO LO LOGRO FLUTTERSHY, ESTOY AUN MAS ORGULLOSA DE TI, RECORDANDO TU ALEGRÍA LO LOGRASTE… TU SEGUNDO ELEMENTO ENTONCES ES LA RISA!

-No me había dado cuenta... pero al recordar el verdadero sentimiento de alegría pude despertar mi verdadero potencial. –Indico Scoot revisando sus cambios de su cuerpo. –Incluso se me curaron las heridas que me hicieron estos perros no sé cómo al cambiar, ahora soy como tú.

-¿Como yo? No entiendo Scootalo, tú te transformaste, no te compares con una boba como yo que solo tiene la lengua muy larga.

-¿En serio? No puede ser. –Comento Scootalo llevándose el casco al rostro. -Rainbow escúchame ¡TU TAMBIÉN CAMBIASTE A TU FORMA DEL PODER ARCOÍRIS, POR ESO RESISTISTE A ESTOS DESGRACIADOS CUANDO ME DESMAYE, POR ESA FUERZA TU VOZ ME PUDO GUIAR DE REGRESO!

-¡¿Qué dices hermana?! –Entonces Rainbow se volteo a ver dándose cuenta al fin de sus cambios, Scootalo creía que Rainbow empezaría a alardear alabando su cambio que era 20% más genial y cosas así, pero hizo lo contrario, no creía que ella consiguió algo como eso. -¿Yo cambie? Pero no lo merezco, cualquiera de mis amigas es más digna que yo, incluso los jovencitos son más dignos qué yo, una ególatra tonta.

-Increíble… no puedo creer… Que tu elemento secundario sea la humildad Rainbow. –Menciono Scootalo comprendiendo lo que paso, Rainbow al dejar de jactase de sus logros y fuerza, deseando ayudar aunque sea un poco como lo hizo con ella esta pudo brillar casi al nivel de su lealtad. –Ahora eres una mejor pony, te admiro mucho más.

-No digas eso, yo solo hice lo que podía para ayudarte hermanita. –Menciono Dash rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzada. –Qué bueno que con eso pude regresarte.

-Rayos, ahora te comportas como Jazz. –Dijo Scootalo riéndose, haciendo que Dash se avergonzara más. –Sera mejor que tomes tu concejo que le diste, no te subestimes, pero tampoco te creas superior a todos los demás.

-¡Tienes razón Scoot, ahora sé que las cosas pueden ser 20% más genial, seguro seré petulante de nuevo, pero ya no dejare que sentimiento me domine, voy a mantenerme equilibrada! –Rainbow hablo muy sinceramente admitiendo su parte negativa de su personalidad, esta plática de las ponys desespera a los dragones emplumados, quienes se lanzan volando hacia ellas. -¡DESGRACIADAS PATÉTICAS, SUS BALBUCEOS NO TIENEN SENTIDO, TOMAREMOS LA SANGRE DE LA ELEGIDA PARA TERMINAR NUESTRO RITUAL, Y TU DASH LO VERAS Y CUANDO TERMINEMOS TE VAMOS A SACRIFICAR A TI TAMBIÉN EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA!

-¡Otra vez con sus conceptos retorcidos Xiuhtecuhtli, pero nosotras vamos a acomodárselos a puntas de coces! –Indico Rainbow abriendo sus alas junto con Scoot, entonces le propone un choque de cascos a Scoot. -¡Scoot yo sé que estos malditos eran los rivales tuyos y de tu equipo, pero ahora no estamos en el torneo y esto se volvió muy personal, te pido tu ayuda hermanita, para le rompamos la madre a estos seis!

-¡Ni tienes que pedírmelo hermana! –Rápidamente Scootalo da el choque de cascos. -¡Estos cabrones se salvaron de la golpiza que le íbamos a dar los más jóvenes, por eso voy a darles de parte de todos mis compañeros!

-¡Basta, ambas serán sacrificadas para poder apaciguar la ira de los dioses que provocaron! –Grito Xiuhtecuhtli dando la orden de atacar. -¡Hagan que su sangre cubra todo el lugar mis discípulos!

-¡Si señor Xiuhtecuhtli! –gritaron Quetzal y los otros cuatro dragones lanzándose sobre la yeguas, estas igual se arroja para atacar, hay un choque de fuerzas de ambos bandos, provocando una gran explosión dentro de la pirámide, al terminar el destello, uno de los dragones caída completamente noqueado rápidamente al suelo, se notaba en el rostro un golpe que le provocó una quemadura de segundo grado. –Pero…como ocurrió esto… nosotros somos dragones que resistimos el calor… y las ponys estas no son unicornios para invocar fuego…

-Te lo mereces por haberme lastimado mi ala cabrón. –Menciono Scootalo aun estando en la posición en la que dio el golpe, su casco brillaba con un rojo intenso. –No sé a cuantos han matado haciendo sus malditos rituales, pero ya no más, hora de pagar con intereses sus maldades.

-¡MALDITA BASTARDA! –Otro dragón se lanzó contra Scoot para estocarla con su macuahuitl, pero Rainbow se le aparece enfrente de él agarrando su arma, por su rapidez incluso pareció que se había tele transportado. -¡IMPOSIBLE!

-Ya no lastimaras a mi hermanita. –Dijo Rainbow empezando a generar más electricidad, el dragón se aterro e intento soltar su arma, pero sus garras parecían estar pegadas a su arma, como cuando un metal es atraído a un imán muy poderoso. -¡Ya no lastimaras a nadie nunca más! –Al decir esto Rainbow invoca un poderoso rayo que golpea al dragón, este sisea horriblemente por el gran poder de este, incluso por eso se le vieron los huesos, después de descargar la energía el dragón estaba humeando con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco. -Debería terminar el trabajo, pero eso sería una salida muy fácil para ti, tienes que ser castigado por tus crímenes en vida, además a pesar de todo a mis hermanas y hermanos no les gustaría que vuelva una asesina. –Entonces Rainbow baja y deja sin mucha gentileza a ese dragón justo sobre el que noqueo Scootalo, entonces ambas ponys voltean a ver a los otros cuatro con su mirada de pegasos guerreros. -¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES PERRAS SIGUE?!

-¡DESGRACIADAS DEMONIOS! –Grito Xiuhtecuhtli cargando junto con el otro dragón contra Scoot, mientras Quetzal arrojaba un fuego muy caliente junto con el otro a Rainbow quien lo esquiva brincando, Xiuhtecuhtli y su aliado empezaron a lanzar cortes a Scootalo rápidamente para despedazarla, pero la pegaso era muy hábil y los esquivaba todos, después de algunos ataques Scoot se defendía dando golpes que los dragones no eran capaces de esquivar por lo rápidos que eran. –Con razón me ataron y se fueron del torneo, ustedes son muy patéticos, me estaba preocupando por nada, son ustedes unas pinches basuras, todo por esas estúpidas pesadillas que me provocaban, pero ahora viéndolo era muy dramática, ¿le tenía miedo a bazofias como ustedes, parásitos que creen en tonterías, que en lugar de intentar aumentar sus fuerzas por si mismos quieren que todo les caiga del cielo, asesinando para conseguirlo? Malditos dementes idolatras, ¡ya no soy como era hace unos momentos, no me dejare convencer de solo existe la tristeza, voy a compartir mi felicidad con todos mis prójimos, y sabandijas como ustedes y ese Doll no voy a impedírmelo otra vez!

-¡Silencio, deberías agradecer que tú eres la elegida para iniciar un nuevo baktún, el cual será una era de gloria para todos nosotros, tu pudiste ser parte, pero ahora tu espíritu será destruido junto con tu cuerpo, dejándote en las sombras sin poder ver esas maravillas! –Menciono Xiuhtecuhtli, mientras exhala una gran bola de fuego junto con su compañero, estas se combinaron, creando prácticamente un pequeño sol, arrojándosela a Scootalo, que parecía por el tamaño que no podía esquivarla, poniendo un rostro preocupado, pero cuando empezaba a sentir el calor de ese ataque, ya le iba a recibirlo pero escucho la voz de Joan. –Señorita Scootalo, no tema por ese ataque, usted puede resistir esa temperatura, es más, usted puede provocar más calor, como lo hace Celestia. –Entonces el rostro de la pegaso cambio a una sonrisa de confianza mientras le pegaba el fuego haciendo una explosión de llamas, entonces el compañero de Xiuhtecuhtli habla. –Fue suficiente, con esto podemos continuar, es una pena que no podamos conseguir algo de la sangre de la elegida, tendremos que conformarnos con sus cenizas.

-Una pena, la sangre sirva más para purificarnos, pero tiene solución, tomaremos la sangre de la otra pegaso y combinaremos las cenizas con esta, así el ritual será lo más puro… -Estaba comentando lo que tenían que hacer Xiuhtecuhtli cuando Scootalo habla desde adentro de las llamas muy tranquila. -¿Conque ahora quieren mis cenizas y desangrar a mi hermana? De Verdad son unos mierdas, solo buscan pretextos pendejos para matar.

-¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE MAGIA NEGRA ES ESTA?! ¡ESA PEGASO YA DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA! –Grito rabioso Xiuhtecuhtli volteando a ver a las llamas junto con su compañero, desde adentro de las llamas dieron un poderoso aletazo que despeja todo ese fuego, dejando ver a Scootalo, sus alas flameaban, y su crin y cola parecían llamas vivas multicolores, incluso sus ojos tenían el brillo del fuego. -¡POR LOS ANCESTROS DE TODOS LOS DRAGONES, DE VERDAD ERES UN DEMONIO!

-¡YO NO SOY UN DEMONIO A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES! -Grito Scootalo volando hacia los dragones dejando una estela de fuego a su paso, la pegaso de fuego les empieza atacar rápidamente, los dragones apenas se pueden defender a pesar de ser dos, por más que uno intentara golpearla por la espalda Scootalo tenía muy buenos reflejos por su talento natural de acróbata, contraatacando ella dejando mucho peor al que quería sorprenderla, Scootalo empezó aumentar su agilidad , entonces los dragones ya no podían ni defenderse, todos los ataques de ella hacían contacto a sus rivales, pateo a Xiuhtecuhtli directamente con una gran coz que le rompe su máscara de jade y encendiendo los pedazos al rojo vivo mandándolo a volar al techo, entonces empieza a darle al otro dragón una lluvia de patadas cubiertas de fuego que lo queman seguidamente, entonces Scootalo a punto de darle un aletazo para romperle las costillas, el dragón grita abatido. -¡POR FAVOR BASTA, YA NO MAS, ME RINDO, NO PUEDO CONTRA TI, TE SUPLICO MISERICORDIA ELEGIDA!

-¡¿ME SUPLICAS QUE ME APIADE DE TI? ¡ERES UN MALDITO GUSANO! ¡¿CUÁNTOS NO LES SUPLICARON A USTEDES QUE LE TUVIERAN PIEDAD Y NO LOS ESCUCHARON BESTIAS?! –Grito Scootalo soltando su golpe, a punto de hacer contacto se detuvo. –Pero yo no soy como ustedes, yo sí puedo sentir compasión, vete y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, trata de empezar de nuevo en otro lado, pero si me entero que vuelves a tus costumbres ya no podre sentir piedad por ti.

-G-g-gracias elegida. –Agradeció de corazón el dragón empezando a volar hacia a el tragaluz de la pirámide para irse, cuando desde abajo le arrojan algo rápidamente atravesándole el pecho, Quetzal le arrojo su macuahuitl matándolo en el acto, cayendo rápidamente el pobre dragón al suelo. -¡Maldita bastarda, mataste a tu propio compañero!

-¡Ese dramático no tuvo lealtad para nosotros, Los débiles que se rinden no son dignos de pertenecer al clan elegido, no podemos ser seres patéticos, por eso tuvo piedad de él y lo mate, aunque siempre ardera en el tártaro! –Se justificó Quetzal de una manera horrible, Scootalo se encendió completamente a punto de ir a calcinarla, pero Rainbow le habla mientras forcejea con el otro dragón. -¡Scoot no enfurezcas, eso es lo que buscan, yo me encargare de esta maldita esperpento, tu sigue encargándote de su líder! –Entonces Scootalo vio que Xiuhtecuhtli regresaba completamente furioso, entonces Scoot se apagó a su nivel podría decirse "normal" asintiendo con su cabeza, voló a encontrarse con el dragón líder, mientras Quetzal fue a recoger su arma sin el más mínimo de cuidado del cadáver de su compañero, lamio la sangre de este para limpiar su arma. –No se preocupe señor Xiuhtecuhtli, entre los dos podremos continuar el sacrificio de la elegida.

-¿Ves lo que acaba de pasar? –Le pregunto Rainbow al dragón con la que estaba luchando. –Esa Quetzal mato a tu compañero solo porque se dio cuenta que no era el rival para Scootalo y prefirió rendirse. –El dragón permaneció en silencio. –Scoot tuvo compasión, Quetzal no, y estoy segura que Xiuhtecuhtli tampoco la tiene, sé que uno tiene que ser leal, pero en las causas justas, pero también tienes que tener autoestima y sentido común, ¿de qué sirve tener que luchar hasta tu último aliento una causa que ya se perdió? Seguro tu compañero se dio cuenta de eso al oír las palabras sinceras de mi hermana, por favor, de verdad quería matarlos por lo que le hicieron, pero ahora ya no, por menos a los dos que noqueamos y a ti ya no lo quiero hacer, a ti te enseñaron cosas muy erróneas, pero hay otras maneras menos enfermizas de lo que quiere ese par, por favor, piensa y veras que tengo razón, la verdad ya te hubiera noqueado pero tenía que decirte esto, pero si no cambias tu modo de razonar voy a tener que hacerlo y no sé qué pasara contigo después. –Entonces el dragón pone más fuerza en su agarre, entonces Rainbow suspiro y empezó a juntar energía para provocar una chispa, pero el dragón ese empezó a soltar del agarre, entonces la pegaso le sonríe. –Tomaste la decisión correcta, toma a tus amigos noqueados y vete, yo te cubro para que Quetzal no te haga lo mismo, busca una mejor vida y ya no lastimes a los demás, y dijes lo mismo a los bellos durmientes, e igual te hago la misma advertencia de Scoot. –El dragón agradece, va y carga a sus compañeros, entonces empieza a correr a la puerta de donde entro Rainbow, Quetzal lo nota antes de llegar con Scootalo y Xiuhtecuhtli quienes intercambiaban ataques ardientes. -¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, TU TAMBIÉN NOS ABANDONAS, PAGARAS EN LO MAS OSCURO DEL TÁRTARO! –Entonces la dragona de nuevo arroja su macuahuitl a ese dragón, este no podía moverse libremente por estar cargando a los otros dos, pero un rayo le da al arma cuando estaba ya a tres metros, explotando en muchos pedazos, el dragón aprovecho esa oportunidad y pudo salir, cerrando la puerta de piedra tras él. -¡Como te atreves a evitar el castigo de este desleal Dash!

-¡TU ERES LA QUE NO ERES LEAL! –Grito Rainbow volando. -¡Si fueras leal te habría dado cuenta que ellos ya no tenían espíritu de lucha pero que querían seguir viviendo, seguro ahora ese dragón va intentar cambiar su vida para bien, PERO TU LE ROBASTE ESO AL DRAGÓN QUE LUCHABA CON SCOOTALO!

-¡CIERRA ESO QUE TIENES POR HOCICO DASH, TU NO PUEDES Y NI TIENES EL DERECHO PARA JUZGARNOS INSECTO, USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE COMIDA PARA NOSOTROS! – Grito Quetzal dándole un zarpazo a la pegaso, pero atravesó la imagen de esta, Dash era tan rápida que la vista de la dragona no noto que se agacho y le dio un gran golpe a su estómago, haciéndola escupir fuego seguido por su sangre. -¡¿ESO PIENSAS MALDITA RACISTA, PUES QUE CREES?! ¡NO SOMOS LOS PONYS INFERIORES A NINGÚN DRAGÓN, SI ESTUVIERA AQUÍ MI HERMANO SPIKE TA HABRÍA HECHO TRAGAR ESAS PALABRAS, POR OJETES COMO USTEDES LO VEÍAN MUY FEO MUCHOS EN EQUESTRIA PERO GRACIAS A LA LUZ AHORA LA MAYORÍA LO VEN COMO LO QUE ES, UN GRAN Y PODEROSO CONSEJERO DE LAS PRINCESAS, USTEDES PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS SE SIENTEN SUPERIORES, NOS VEN COMO GANADO, Y NO SOLO A LOS PONYS, A LOS YAKS, ARACNES Y DEMÁS SEGURO LOS VEN ASÍ, INCLUSO A LOS DRAGONES QUE SON MUY AMIGOS DE LAS OTRAS RAZAS LO VEN ASÍ!

-¡PORQUE LOS PINCHES ZOOFILICOS Y SUS ENGENDROS SON ESO, BASURA, DESTRUYERON LA SANGRE PURA DE LOS DRAGONES, LA RAZA SUPERIOR DE EQUESTRIA! –Contesto Quetzal mientras se recuperaba del golpe. -¡Nuestra sangre era muy pura, pero ese Spike hizo una aberración con esa perra yegua, debemos impedir ese crimen contra la naturaleza de esa mestizo, esas vidas no merecen ser vividas!

-¡MALDITA GENOCIDA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOMES UN PELO DE LA CRIN A FIREBREATHER NUNCA! –Grito Dash determinada a no dejar que Quetzal siguiera cometiendo actos tan bajos y horribles, se arrojó contra dragona quien le volvió a escupir fuego. -¡ESTÚPIDA, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE UN ATAQUE TAN LENTO NO VA A DAR NUNCA! –Rainbow esquiva ese ataque como si fuera en cámara lenta para ella pero la realidad es que ella era muy rápida, con sus poderosas alas golpea continuamente a Quetzal, que ya no siente lo duro si no lo tupido del ataque, recibiendo además descargas eléctricas que la dañan más, Dash con sus cascos delanteros la golpea mandándola al piso, de nuevo de ahí rebota hacia arriba de nuevo, entonces Dash rápidamente la vuelve a empujar hacia debajo de, haciendo una explosión con nube de hongo multicolor incluida, Xiuhtecuhtli se alarma al ver ese temible ataque. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, QUETZAL NO PUEDE NI DEFENDERSE DE LOS ATAQUES DE ESE ANIMAL RABIOSO!

-No llames animal a mi hermana. –Indico Scootalo despidiendo pequeñas llamas constantemente. –Los únicos animales aquí son ustedes, ni siquiera respetan a sus compañeros basuras, vi cómo te reíste del pobre dragón cuando lo mato tu puta perra, apuesto que si pudieras también la asesinarías si te conviene.

-Pobre tonta, Quetzal a diferencia de ti y de los traidores que se fueron entiende la importancia de los sacrificios, a ella desde pequeña le inculque que fuera capaz de todo por nuestro clan y por mí, fueron largos años de algunos fracasos, pero al final entendió que debía ser sumisa ante mí, ahora ella me pertenece en cuerpo y alma.

-Hijo de… no, tú no tienes algo a lo que se pueda llamar madre. –Dijo Scootalo entendiendo que Quetzal era otra víctima. –Corrompiste a una inocente, la quebraste para que se volviera tu muñeca y esclava, ella pude ser una gran dragona… quien sabe cuántas porquerías le hiciste de pequeña para destruirle su mente y borrarle su alma. –Entonces Scoot empieza a llorar. –Desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde para ella por cómo se comportó con su compañero, ya está completamente dañada… si sus padres la querían van a ver que la pobre está muerta en vida y hacerlos sufrir mucho.

-Y no sabes cómo espero eso y verlo, ya que su clan es rival del nuestro. –Comento perversamente Xiuhtecuhtli. -Sus padres verán como su hija se volvió un miembro del clan del kukulkán oscuro, ahora ella está por encima de ellos, ¡Ella recibió el mismo entrenamiento que recibirías tú, es una lástima que no pudiera completarlo, ya que te habrías entregado sin quejarte aceptando tu destino para hacernos poderosos!

-¡ERES UNA BESTIA, QUERÍAS HACERME ESO A MI TAMBIÉN, Y SEGURO QUIERES VOLVERLO A HACER MALDITO ENFERMO SEXUAL, YO YA NO TE PERMITIRÉ TALES ULTRAJES!

-¡Silencio, tu único objetivo en la vida es ser sacrificada como lo es el destino de Quetzal! –Indico Xiuhtecuhtli saltando para acuchillar el cuello de Scootalo, aprovechando el titubeo que tuvo al oír su confesión. -¡Mi señor, perdona a esta tonta, la elegida no sabe lo que hace!

-Claro que se lo que hago. –Dijo con voz muy baja pero completamente encolerizada Scootalo, entonces moviéndose rápidamente toma con su casco izquierdo el arma de Xiuhtecuhtli, al hacerlo se corta con esta y empieza a sangran. –Sé que tengo intentar detener a monstruos como tú, ya basta que destruyan vidas y almas.

-¡MALDITA QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAS… ARGH! –Entonces a Xiuhtecuhtli se empezó a quemar la garra rápidamente, Scootalo aumento mucho la temperatura de su casco de golpe, poniendo el macuahuitl al rojo vivo en segundos, se encendió el mango en llamas, mientras la obsidiana de las hojas se empezaron a fundir, esta se escurrió sobre el casco de la pegaso pero solo sintió que se resbalara agua, mientras que al sentirlo el dragón fue aún mas fuerte la temperatura que estaba sintiendo, incluso su garra se incendió de inmediato. -¡SÚCUBO DEL TÁRTARO SUÉLTAME, SIENTO COMO MI CARNE SE HACE CENIZAS, SUÉLTAME POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

-¿Ahora tu suplicas, CUANDO YO TE SUPLIQUE Y SEGUISTE CORTÁNDOME? ¡CHINGAS A TU… RAYOS, CHINGATE Y JODETE TU SOLO EL TRASERO! –Grito Scootalo dándole un gran golpe al rostro de Xiuhtecuhtli, mandándolo a volar, la pegaso vuela rápidamente y lo vuelve a patear ahora hacia arriba, de nueva cuenta lo vuelve alcanzar y ahora le da una serie de golpes que parecían ser una gran lluvia de fuego cuando hace erupción un volcán terminándolo con un uppercut que lo manda a unas de las paredes, el dragón se clava en ella por la fuerza del impacto, Scootalo de nuevo se acerca y empieza a golpear en el rostro, enterrándolo más en la gruesa pared de piedras hasta que la rompe y clavándose el dragón en la siguiente, la pegaso repite lo mismo , ya a punto de romper esa pared el dragón de milagro se quita de en medio antes de que Scoot rompiera también esa pared, ya se estaba arrastrando el dragón para intentar entrar a una ventila y escapar, pero la pegaso de fuego lo toma de la cola encendiéndola también. -¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR DE ESTO OJETE! –Entonces Scootalo lo empieza a dar vueltas muy rápidamente, Xiuhtecuhtli ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba por los giros y tantos golpes, su rostro se veía muy descompuesto, entonces la cola quemada de él se desprende completamente de su cuerpo, mandándolo exactamente al centro de la arena provocando otro cráter. Scoot ve con mucho desagrado el apéndice que arranco y lo tiro, yendo otra vez contra Xiuhtecuhtli, dejando una huella de fuego por donde caminaba. -… No… esta pegaso me va a matar… la misma pegaso que capturamos muy fácilmente… y que no pudo hacer nada cuando empezamos el ritual… me va a matar…

-¡Señor Xiuhtecuhtli, hay que escapar! –Grito desesperada Quetzal evitando los rayos que le disparaba Dash corriendo, ya que la wonderbolt con su ataque le quebró un ala y la otra se arrancó literalmente. –¡Por favor use su piedra de tele transportación, cualquier lugar es mejor que este ahora!

-Tienes razón mi discípula, tendremos otra oportunidad después. –Indico Xiuhtecuhtli cuando vomito una buena cantidad de su sangre, se cubrió con su garra quemada que se veía carne viva la boca, al ver eso el dragón se horroriza, ya estaba muy cerca de dar su último aliento. -¡DEBO ESCAPAR, YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS! –Entonces el dragón invoca el hechizo, empezando a brillar el e irse el solo lo antes posible, entonces Quetzal brinca y lo toma de una de sus patas-¡Mi señor no me deje, no quiero morir!

-¡Suéltame Quetzal, debes protegerme para que pueda escapar! –Dijo Xiuhtecuhtli tratando que la dragona lo soltara, el creía que por la lealtad enfermiza de esta haría eso, pero después de la golpiza que dio Rainbow su espíritu de supervivencia se encendió, incluso se le encendió algo de su sentido común. -¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ MALDITO XIUHTECUHTLI, O ME LLEVAS O NOS MORIMOS JUNTOS, ME LA DEBES POR TODAS LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ME OBLIGASTE A HACERTE!

-¡MALDITAS PONYS, QUE TIENEN QUE LOGRAN BORRAR AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO MENTAL EN SEGUNDOS! –Se quejó el dragón, cuando vio que las pegasos ya estaban encima de ellos, quería que Quetzal las distrajera para que no le hicieran eso. -¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR DE MI DESGRACIADO BASTARDO! –Señalo Scootalo tomando del cuello a Xiuhtecuhtli, igual lo agarra de la cabeza Rainbow. -¡No te vamos a soltar ojete hasta que dejes de respirar!

-¡NO! –Grito horrorizado el dragón mientras los cuatro desaparecían en destello, cosa que vieron Daring y los demás, recobraron el sentido cuando Rainbow y Scootalo ya le estaban dando una paliza a los dragones. –Chicas, terminen con esto, que el clan del Kukulkán oscuro ya no haga atrocidades.

-Es una lástima, pero no podre ver como se muere esa sabandija. –Comento Ahuizotl levantándose tomándose el brazo izquierdo con el otro. -Aunque existe la posibilidad de que esas ponys no lo maten, una muy pequeña por lo que les hizo.

-Y no las culparía si hicieran eso. –Comento Daring revisando sus heridas. -Ahora es mejor irnos, estoy segura que ustedes dos Ahuizotl y Caballeron no quieren iniciar un pleito conmigo ahora, después de lo escuchamos y vimos.

-Maldita seas Daring Doo, pero tienes razón. -Dijo Ahuizotl mientras sus mascotas heridas se ponían a su lado. –Pero después de que me recupere vendré y definitivamente borrare este maldito lugar del mapa.

-No si antes de yo tome algo de oro… para investigación. –Dijo Caballeron viéndose muy codicioso, frustrando mucho a Daring. –Espero que Xiuhtecuhtli a donde quiera que se haya ido acepte "donarme" Sus tesoros, lo cual me da mucha curiosidad, ¿Adónde se fueron?

-Estoy segura que no será un lugar bonito para él. –Dijo muy burlonamente la arqueóloga. –Ese tipo de talismán queda registrado a donde fueron en su memoria, y al no decir a donde quería ir Xiuhtecuhtli, los llevo al lugar anterior en el que estuvieron antes de llegar aquí.

-Eso quiere decir… que el estúpido fue… -Menciono Caballeron tragando saliva, definitivamente ese dragón cayo al peor lugar para él.

En la arena del torneo en el imperio Dragón había una gran agitación, tenía horas que no se sabía nada de Scootalo y los dragones emplumados, los ponys y las cortes de Solar estaban desesperados por no tener nada de información, Todos los capitanes de los equipos sobrevivientes estaban en los alrededores de la plataforma, Deathsaurus estaba recargado en una pared sosteniendo una flama oscura en su mano, en ella estaba Doll disfrutando la situación. -¿Quién lo diría? Esos pinches dragones supersticiosos nos hicieron un favor, seguramente ya mataron a la tenacidad.

-¿Cómo está seguro jefe? –Pregunto Deathsaurus algo desanimado, también quería la revancha contra Scootalo. –Es como te comente cuando te comunicaste conmigo hace rato Deathsaurus, esos dragones querían hacer un sacrificio para aumentar sus poderes, lo malo es que es solo superstición, seguramente no consiguieron nada, matando a esa gallina en balde, les agradeceré eso matándolos rápido por deshacerse de la gallinita voladora, seguro ya es pollo rostizado.

-Comprendo (es una lástima, conseguir poder a cambio de la vida de alguien que no tiene que ver con eso está mal, si me encuentro a esos tipos los hare pagar) –Pensó tristemente Deathsaurus al ver el comportamiento tan cobarde de esos dragones, entonces noto que Lorelei iba hacia donde estaba Solar hablando con Tuskchrome y Ember, teniendo el dragón polar un brazo y un ala enyesada. -¿Ahora que quiere esta ojete?

-No lo sé lagartija, pero será interesante de ver. -Menciono diabólicamente Doll

Lorelei llego con una sonrisa muy burlona cuando Tusk dio el informe de las búsquedas, todos en el imperio e incluso sus aliados empezaron una búsqueda casi global, solo faltaban de buscar en los bosques más profundos completamente, incluso todas las princesas de Equestria empezaron a buscar en los cuatro puntos cardinales, informando también que Rainbow Dash presintió algo y que de inmediato salió a buscarla ella. Lorelei se puso entre los tres dragones y los interrumpió groseramente. –Ya basta Solar, te exijo proseguir la competencia, ya han pasado horas, es por demás obvio que el equipo de esos dragones fue descalificado pasando estos ponys, hasta deberían agradecer que solo perdieron a una de su equipo, en lugar de tres o cuatro.

-¡DESGRACIADA OJETE, NO HABLES ASÍ, NO SOMOS DE TU CALAÑA PARA SACRIFICAR A UNA DE NUESTRAS AMIGAS PARA NUESTRO BENEFICIO! –Bufo furiosa Apple Bloom al comentario de Lorelei, Lighting y Spike la tomaron con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que agrediera a la dragona. -¡DEBERÍA ROMPERTE EL HOCICO PARA QUE YA NO DIGAS COSAS ABSURDAS TARADA!

-No hables mierda Lorelei, el torneo continuara cuando tengamos noticias sobre Scootalo y lo seis que la secuestraron. –Menciono el señor dragón sabiendo de antemano que Lorelei intentaba sacar ventaja del asunto, el equipo de Spike al estar preocupados todos no pelearían bien, y provocando a los que creía sus siguientes rivales. –Deberías agradecer que las reglas especifican que el torneo debe seguir pase lo que pase, si no lo habría cancelado completamente.

-No seas tonto Solar ninguno de esos va regresar. –Menciono burlonamente Lorelei, haciendo que Tusk, Solar y Ember chirriaron los dientes. –Los dragones emplumados seguramente ya se tragaron a esa mula.

-¡No digas eso, Scootalo debe estar bien! –Dijo Ember conteniendo las ganas de ahocar a la dragona oscura. -¡Esos malditos seguro la quieren para chantajear!

-Pendeja crédula e idealista, seguro sabes de estos dragones por el desgraciado de tu padre, seguro es el clan oscuro de Kukulcán, ellos hacen rituales con sacrificios, seguro esa pegaso tomo parte del su ultimo ritual, ahora debe estar muerta completamente destripada…

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES! –Señalo Sweetie al escuchar lo horrible que dijo Lorelei. -¡Scootalo no participaría en eso que dices ni obligada!

-Pero lo hizo, seguro ahora está muerta y su sangre sobre esos dragones. –Comento Lorelei rodeando a Sweetie como serpiente. -¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que es tu culpa, así es, es tu culpa por no obligarla a quedarse dentro del gimnasio al contarles sus dudas, ¿Qué se siente cargar con su muerte Sweetie Bell?

-¡NOOOOOO! –Grito cayéndose Sweetie, con lo que le dijo la dragona se echó completamente la culpa. -¡SCOOT PERDÓNAME, NO DEBÍ PERMITIRTE SALIR, PERO NO PENSÉ EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Ahora tu… tu… lo siento, debí ser yo ¿Por qué no fui yo?

-Sweetie cálmate por favor. –Menciono Skydancer arropando a Sweetie bajo su ala. –Sé que estas preocupada pero no le hagas caso a esta venenosa, solo quiere hacerte sufrir.

-Pero es cierto lo que dijo… a Scoot le hicieron algo muy malo… bajo mi responsabilidad…

-No Sweetie, no fue tu culpa, quien sabe desde cuando esos dragones planearon esto. –Entonces amablemente con su otra ala empieza a consolar a Sweetie la alicornio roja. –Además estoy segura que Scootalo regresara bien, es más regresara mejor que antes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, porque estas tan segura Skyli? –Pregunto aun llorando Sweetie, entonces su amiga le responde sonriéndole dulcemente. –Es fácil, porque tengo fe y creo en mis hermanas pegasos. Sé que no se darán por vencidas fácilmente, ninguna nos decepcionara.

-Skydancer, gracias por recordarme la confianza que le tengo a mi hermana Scootalo. –Indico calmándose Sweetie. –De verdad eres admirable y muy honesta.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos ustedes hermana. –Entonces Skydancer voltea a ver muy molesta a Lorelei. –Y usted señorita ya no quiera decirnos su porquería, no dejare que le mueva las ideas a nosotros, le aconsejo cambiar su manera de ser o terminara de una manera horripilante completamente sola.

-Maldita alicornio, no te atrevas a volverme hablar de nuevo, si no quieres morirte, como la pegaso esa. –Dijo Lorelei sacando humo muy caliente de su nariz y boca, a punto de iniciar el pleito entre la dragona y a la alicornio Adagio quien platicaba con Jazz se puso a la expectativa de nuevo. -¡¿Adagio que pasa, no me digas que?!

-¡Es como dices Jazz, algo se está tele transportando aquí de nuevo, son cuatro seres y dos son muy poderosos! –Indico la sirena poniéndose en guardia, igual el músico lo hizo. -¡Maldición, esto no es cool!

-¿Qué les parece? seguramente esos dragones tuvieron éxito, pero solo consiguieron dos aumentar sus poderes, tal vez les interese una alianza conmigo. –Indico malévolamente Lorelei frotándose las garras, entonces se abrió un portal arriba de escenario, cayendo dos objetos muy pesadamente, al despejarse el polvo que se hizo por eso todos vieron asombrados de que había caído, eran Quetzal ya completamente inconsciente y muy lastimada, y el que cayó a su lado era Xiuhtecuhtli aún más mal herido que Quetzal, quien sabe cómo se pudo levantar, por lo enfurecido que estaba no se dio cuenta donde cayó. -¡Desgraciada gallina, por tu necedad de no seguir tu sagrado destino, no solo no pude hacer el sacrificio sagrado, sino también le destruiste las creencias a mis seguidores, por eso voy a desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra junto con tu hermana!

-¡HABLAS PURA MIERDA! -Salió Scoot junto con Rainbow del portal cerrándose este de inmediato, todos los presentes se asombraron al ver que las pegasos ya habían alcanzado el nivel arcoíris como Fluttershy, pero estas al igual que Xiuhtecuhtli no se dieron cuenta adonde llegaron por estar concentradas en su rival. -¡SIGUES DICIENDO TUS PINCHES INCOHERENCIAS DEMENTE, PERO YA ME HARTASTE, ME VALE MADRES LO QUE INTENTES, YA TIENES UN PIE Y MEDIO EN LA TUMBA, SI NO QUIERES QUE COMPLETE EL PAQUETE TE VAS A RENDIR Y A CALLARTE!

-¡Mi hermana tiene razón, cierra tu maldito hocico o te callaremos para siempre! –Grito Rainbow atacando con un poderoso rayo, que cae a propósito al lado del dragón emplumado, los elementos vieron anonadados ese gran ataque, ni las princesas y Doll lo hubieran podido detener. -¡NO FALLO DOS VECES, ASÍ QUE LA PORQUERÍA QUE TIENES POR CEREBRO HAS QUE PIENSE POR PRIMERA VEZ Y RÍNDETE!

-¡Carajo! –Se hinco el dragón muy frustrado, ya no podía ganar, pero ya no le quedaban opciones, regresar a la selva sería igual un suicidio por Ahuizotl, en Equestria seria perseguido y muy probablemente exterminado por las guardias secretas, igual si huía a otros reinos, entonces noto donde estaba, en el coliseo del torneo, vio a las pequeñas princesas viendo igual de sorprendidas que los demás el espectáculo, entonces Xiuhtecuhtli enloquece completamente. -¡MALDITA ENGENDRO DE PONY, POR LO MENOS TE EXTERMINARE A TI JUNTO CONMIGO! –Entonces usando el resto de su poder como mecha, el dragón alado se arroja como kamikaze hacia Firebreather para matarla junto con él, la velocidad era impresionante del dragón , por más que quería Yang no podía usar su magia tan rápido para poner un escudo, Paper se puso como escudo de las tres jovencitas, mientras Brave llorando en silencio abraza a Fire para cubrirla mientras esta gritaba llorando, Fluttershy transformándose y Lighting fueron a toda velocidad para cortar al dragón, pero eran un poco más lentos que él, Xiuhtecuhtli ya se sentía que lograba su horrible idea, pero a unos pocos metros llego frente a el Scootalo como jet de combate completamente furiosa.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!

Grito la acróbata muy fuerte y provocando mucho eco, entonces con sus alas de fuego provoca un gran tornado de llamas dirigido a Xiuhtecuhtli, este arrojo su poder concentrado para detenerlo, pero este desapareció su ataque, el tornado fue rápidamente al dragón emplumado. -¡ESTO NO PUDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME, UNA PONY ME DERROTO, AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH! –El tornado le dio a Xiuhtecuhtli absorbiéndolo en su vórtice, cuando toco suelo este exploto expulsando el fuego al cielo, todos se acercaron esperando ver el cadáver calcinado, pero Xiuhtecuhtli seguía con vida, aunque le faltaban varias partes de su cuerpo mientras gemía mucho.

-No pude… no pude matarlo aunque se lo merecía y como yo quería hacerlo. - Menciono Scootalo mordiéndose los labios. –Casi mata a las hijas de Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity, si lo hubiera exterminado en la pirámide…

-Ya no digas cosas tontas Scoot, no lo matates porque no eres como el, y no estabas en una situación como las que estuvo Fluttershy, hiciste lo correcto… esperen ¡Estamos en el imperio dragón, este ojete nos trajo aquí, seguramente sin querer! –Comento Rainbow dándose cuenta en donde estaban, entonces noto que Deathsaurus tenía una imagen de Doll en sus garras, tanto el anabelchucky como su heraldo estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron lograr a las pegasos, entonces Dash va rápida y amenazadoramente a donde está el dragón komodo. -¡Maldito pendejo, no dudaría que tu planearas esto, pero te fallo estúpido!

-¡¿TE ATREVES A GRITARME HIJA DE TU PERRA Y PUTA MADRE?! –Aulló Doll elevando la flama de su comunicación, ahora si notándolo todos ya que solo hablaba con Deathsaurus muy discretamente. -¡SI DE VERDAD FUERA RESPONSABLE DE ESTA IDIOTEZ NINGUNA DE USTEDES PAR DE BABOSAS ESTARÍA RESPIRANDO AHORA, NECIOS DRAGONES INSERVIBLES!

-¿Qué les parece? ¡Dijiste la verdad después de mucho tiempo perra! -Rainbow vio que Doll no mentía, pero aun así quería pleito, pero se controló pensando en donde estaba. -¡Pinche cobarde, eres como es la pinche lagartija que derroto Scoot, te aprovechas de la ignorancia de tus esbirros, pero estoy decida cuando te vea de nuevo te daré una lección peor de la que recibió Xiuhtecuhtli!

-¡YO NO SOY UN IGNORANTE PEGASO HABLADORA! –Respondió Deathsaurus al comentario de Dash transformándose a su nivel final, apagando la comunicación contra los deseos de su jefe. -¡¿CREES QUE ME DAS MIEDO QUE TENGAS DESPEINADA TU MELENA Y SAQUES UNAS CHISPITAS DASH?!

-Impresionante, de verdad te volviste muy fuerte lagartija. -Dijo Rainbow analizando a su rival, Deathsaurus creyó que ella alardearía que su poder era mejor y que nunca le ganaría, pero la respuesta de Dash no se la esperaba nadie a excepción ya de Scoot. –No sé si pueda ganarte, pero cuando ocurra ese pleito voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo ya que no seré fácil al igual que tú. –Entonces Rainbow aterriza y cambia a su estado normal y empieza a regresar con sus compañeros, pero antes le menciona a Deathsaurus algo. –Por cierto, tú amigo pavo está preocupado que sigan teniendo dudas, si siguen teniéndolas por más tiempo capaz que caen como el, que por favor las resuelvan pronto y de la manera correcta.

-¡¿Qué dices, de que hablas pony?! –Le pregunto Deathsaurus a Rainbow todo confundido, esta lo voltea a ver sonriéndole. –Tú ya lo sabes, por favor ya dejen de preocuparlo, él ya debe descansar tranquilo, de por si se preocupa por su pareja y su hija, quítenle la preocupación de ustedes dos por lo menos por favor.

-Pero… es que… no lo creo… ¡debo de hablar con Demonsting inmediatamente! –Dijo el dragón volviendo a su estado natural y yéndose rápidamente a sus aposentos, mientras Dash regresa con Scoot quien aterrizo junto a Xiuhtecuhtli aún emanado mucho calor. –Ya hermana cálmate, este güey ya no podrá hacer más daño por como lo dejaste, aunque recupere las extremidades que perdió, seguro tu fuego lo daño permanentemente.

-Tienes razón Rainbow. –Dijo Scoot empando a contar hasta diez para calmarse, al terminar su cuenta volvió a su estado natural. –Me estaba dominando el odio que tengo a este… desgraciado, nunca lo voy a dejar de sentir pero no me dominara, si no me puedo convertir en algo como él y Doll, no quiero ser prisionera de esa misma forma, como lo está el.

-Que bien que te diste cuenta Scoot, recuerda como obtuviste tu gran fuerza, no con odio, sino con felicidad, no te rindas y ten pensamientos felices para que inspires a los demás. –Menciono Rainbow abrazando con mucho cariño a Scootalo, sus compañeros se acercaron a ellas todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de observar. -¡Hola colegas! ¿Les gusto nuestra exhibición, no fue 20… 50 % más genial?

-¡¿Rainbow, Scootalo, que henos fue lo que ocurrió?! –Se preguntó Fluttershy empezando a revisar a sus compañeras pegasos. -¡Ya se pueden transformar con el poder arcoíris como yo, entonces despertaron su segundo elemento!

-¡Así es Flutters, no sabes la gran alegría que me causo esto, aunque recordar mis momentos felices antes de hacer una tontería y que Rainbow me dijera que admira fue lo que lo provoco! – Menciono muy feliz Scootalo, entonces Apple Bloom sintió el corazón de su amiga. -¡Ya entiendo, Scoot tú eres también la risa, por eso te transformarte cuando te alegraste mucho!

-¡Así fue Bloomie, ahora sé que tengo que ayudar a los demás para que no se rindan y lograr que también sean felices, como lo hizo Rainbow conmigo!

-No digas eso Scoot, tú lo lograste casi sola, yo solo te ayude un poquito. –Dijo muy sonrojada Rainbow sin darse tanto crédito, preocupando un poco a Fluttershy. -¿Rainbow te sientes bien? nunca te había escuchado hablar tan humildemente… espera eso quiere decir que…

-Que Dash es la humildad también. –Comento Lighting analizando la situación. –Es el elemento que menos esperaría de ti Dash, de verdad lo tenías muy bien oculto.

-Lo se Lighting, de ahora en adelante tratare de ya no ser tan bocona, aunque seguramente tendré mis lapsos, a fin y al cabo soy la gran Rainbow Dash, una de las pegasos más geniales, solo por debajo de Scootalo, Fluttershy y Skydancer. -Dijo Rainbow combinando su humildad con su orgullo de una manera rara, entonces va con Cool Jazz y le da un abrazo. –Gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado de la humildad hermano, sin ti no habría podido lograrlo.

-D-d-de nada Dash, es muy cool que haya podido ayudarte un poco en algo para que hicieras más fuerte.

-Ya Jazz, sabes que me molesta que seas tan sumiso. –Indico Rainbow mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Jazz. –Sé que ya te defiendes y alzas la voz cuando debes, pero sigues tartamudeando muchas veces, supera eso y seguramente que despertaras tu poder dormido, sea cual sea que sea, siendo uno de los corceles más cool que tengo el honor de llamar amigo.

-Está bien Rainbow, voy a intentar, más bien a lograr lo que me comentas. –Indico el corcel sinceramente. –Lograre ser tan cool como esperan todos ustedes, gracias por tener la amabilidad y generosidad de decirme mis errores sinceramente.

-Eso está bien mi lindo músico, pero tenemos algunos pendientes. –Empezó a hablar Skydancer. – 1.- ya viste que tenía razón Sweetie, no debes ser tan negativa. 2.-Dash deja de estar tan pegadita de Jazz o si no… -Al decir esto se notó Skydancer molesta y algo celosa, entonces el unicornio y la pegaso se sueltan muy sonrojados. –Perdón Skyli… es que de verdad quería abrazar a mi hermano Jazz…

-No te preocupes Rainbow, pero sabes que soy algo posesiva con él, es qué es tan guapo y tu muy linda… en fin y la numero tres… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO CON USTEDES Y ESTOS DRAGONES?!

-Es una buena pregunta, ya que todos deseamos saber la respuesta, sobre todo yo. –Indico Solar poniéndose enfrente de las pegasos junto con Ember y Tusk, ambas empezaron a contar lo que ocurrió en la pirámide, se sorprendieron y preocuparon al saber que le paso a Scootalo, Dinky de inmediato la empezó a revisar a ambas, Dash solo tenía golpes leves y algunas cortadas que rápidamente vendo, pero al revisar a Scoot vio que estaba completamente bien, solo tenía algunos moretones donde la habían cortado, solo sabía de un pony que tuviera ese factor de curación tan rápido, y era Celestia transformada en su forma solar, ya que adquiría alguna características de un fénix, cuando el emperador Solar pregunto por los otros cuatro dragones Rainbow dijo que a uno lo mato Quetzal por la espalda, y que los otros huyeron después, no mencionando que ellas los habían dejado escapar, al terminar el relato Solar muy apenado se hinca a las dos pegasos. -¡Lady Scootalo, lamento el tártaro que paso por culpa de Xiuhtecuhtli y Quetzal, debí tener más control sobre este clan, si no fuera por su hermana usted estaría…!

-No diga eso emperador Solar, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, no se puede controlar todo aunque uno quisiera, no es un dictador para hacer eso. –Menciono Scootalo sin rencor contra el señor dragón. –Solo debe estar más pendientes de estos cultos, para que no ocurra una desgracia.

-Debí darme cuenta de estos tipos, ya que mi padre me conto sus fechorías. –Comento Ember también sintiéndose responsable. –Creí que los había exterminado, pero no fue así, será mejor buscar a los que huyeron para que no vuelvan a las andadas después.

-Ahora eso no es necesario Ember, seguro no les quedaron muchas ganas de continuar después de lo que hicieron este par. –Comento Rainbow, teniendo fe que por lo menos uno de esos dragones quería cambiar, entonces la pegaso se arrodilla ante el dragón. –Y lamento haberme presentado sin anunciarme Lord Solar, estoy a sus órdenes mientras permanezca aquí.

-No diga eso Srta. Dash, para mí es un honor que nos acompañe en estas justa, pero ahora debo encargarme de este asunto que iniciaron usted y lady Scootalo. –Entonces el dragón voltea a ver a Tuskchrome. –General Tusk sé que apenas acabas de salir de la enfermería, pero necesito que tú te encargues de enviar directamente a este par al tártaro para que nunca más los volvamos…

-Perdone señor Solar que lo interrumpa, pero esta Quetzal ese maldito de Xiuhtecuhtli le destruyo su mente y su espíritu, la enloqueció completamente aplicándole quien sabe cuántas torturas y abusando de ella desde pequeña, no sé si quede algo de su ser de antes de conocerlo… pero ella no merece que la envíen al tártaro para que sufra más –Dijo llorando de pena Scootalo contando lo que averiguo de Xiuhtecuhtli sobre Quetzal. –A ella como a varios miembros de sectas le lavaron el cerebro, le destruyo su espíritu, además sus padres si es que aún viven merecen saber que le paso.

-Entiendo lady Scootalo. –Dijo muy triste Solar viendo a la dragona, hizo un ademan con su garra para que fuera Fang. –Capitana Fang, usted y su escuadrón lleven a esta dragona al Asilo para pacientes psiquiátricos de Canterlot, es el mejor hospital para este tipo de casos, pero no la subestimen ni ustedes y los doctores, ya vimos de lo que es capaz.

-Tendremos mucho cuidado con esta pobre dragona su majestad, puede contar con eso. –Dijo Fang tomando a Quetzal mientras le ponía una camisa de fuerza para su especie, mientras Tuskchrome encadena a Xiuhtecuhtli, Fang y su guardia se van volando mientras Tusk se lleva arrastrando al dragón emplumado seguido por su equipo. –En lugar de tener una pelea fuimos testigos de algo muy desagradable.

-¡Ya estuvo Solar, ya perdimos mucho tiempo! –Se quejó Lorelei al ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. -¡Estos pinches ponys han tenido mucha suerte para ya llegar a semifinales, ya quiero ganar para enseñarles a todos en Equestria que son animales con suerte!

-Y tenemos otra dragona muy especial. –Comento Dash al ver a Lorelei muy retadoramente. –Twilight nos contó sobre ella, ¿Solar no habrá posibilidad que sustituya a Starlight en su equipo, ya que está bajo supervisión médica?

-Lo lamento Srta. Dash, pero las reglas son muy claras, el máximo de los miembros de equipos es de seis y el mínimo de cuatro, la única manera de hacer lo que pide es que se lesionen gravemente dejando al equipo con tres, entonces si puede haber un cambio extraordinario para cubrir el mínimo.

-¡Diantres! –Se quejó Rainbow pateando el suelo, entonces Spike le Pone su garra encima. -Calma Dash, estaremos bien a pesar de ser cinco, no nos dejaremos derrotar por esta… señorita, aunque no sé si decirle así este bien.

-Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar dragoncito, así sabrás que es una verdadera hembra. –Menciono diabólicamente Lorelei mientras subía al escenario guiñándole el ojo a Spike, provocándole nauseas a este y un gran enfado a sus compañeras. –Seguro abandonaras a esas ponys cuando te lo muestre, descuida te aceptare como mi esclavo personal.

-Maldita ofrecida hija de… -Empezó a gruñir Rarity a punto de lanzar un gran rayo de su cuerno, pero Adagio le puso su casco encima haciendo negaciones silenciosas, haciendo que Rarity se calmara. –De verdad estoy en una situación… ya varios dragones han intentado lastimar a mis dos preciosas joyas.

-Comprendo tu furia Rarity, enserio. –Indico Fluttershy. –Es mas incluso la comparto, pero no te dejes dominar por ella, esas energías transfórmalas en algo positivo y aprovéchala cuando luches.

-Tomare tu consejo Fluttershy, ya tú tienes más experiencia en esto que yo. –señalo Rarity tratando de estar serena. –Pero sé que me será muy difícil lograrlo, sabes que tengo mis ataques de nervios de siempre.

-Lo se amiga mía, tú no te presiones, recuerda que nos tienes a los demás para ayudarte si eso ocurre. – Señalo Fluttershy muy dulcemente, pero después ve a Rainbow muy seria. –Dash será mejor que regreses a Equestria, no es necesaria tu presencia aquí, es una orden.

-¿Disculpa? Pues lo lamento Fluttershy, pero no voy a dejar a Scootalo después de lo que le paso así nada más. –Respondió Rainbow molesta. –Eres reina pero no mía, es más me valdría madres si me lo ordenaran Spitfire y las princesas de la amistad, día, noche y del amor, incluso me vale si él mapa indicara algo, yo me quedo con ustedes, y no creo que estés de humor para empezar un pleito entre nosotras, así que hazte a la idea.

-Dash… eres no de ahora, de siempre (muy leal) demasiado terca, como cuando me ayudaste a escapar del orfanato – Dijo molesta Fluttershy, pero sintiéndose aliviada de que no la obedeciera. –Está bien, haz lo que se te pegue la gana, pero por lo menos haz algo útil, ve a darle un casco a Paper para cuidar a esas tres niñas, que irónicamente son tan necias como tú.

-Creo que puedo hacerte ese favor Fluttershy, descuida no las perderé de vista, aprovechare mi experiencia de ser una niña atrevida con ellas para que no me sorprendan. –Indico Rainbow yendo al palco de las princesas. -Y espero no aburrirme viéndolos luchar, no hagan que desee que la regla que comento Solar no exista.

-Descuida hermana, te aseguro que no te decepcionaras. –Señalo Fluttershy guiñándole el ojo a Rainbow, después siguió a Spike quien subía a la plataforma, donde Lorelei ya lo esperaba ansiosa en el centro de esta.


	17. Legado y Reencuentro

**Capítulo XVII.**

 **Legado equivocado y recuentro de compañeras.**

Después de horas de no saber que estaba ocurriendo y ver la situación de Scootalo y Rainbow con el equipo "Citlalli Macuahuitl", el torneo podía continuar ahora, los equipos "Diamante Estelar" y "Mirage Nocturna" eran los que cerraban la fase de cuartos de final, Spike y Lorelei se pusieron frente a frente para decidir el tipo de lucha que querían, Mientras Starlight lo veía muy malograda, ya que Dinky le prohibió a participar en esta pelea, mientras los jóvenes elementos estaban en la enfermería ya que estaban presentes mientras la doctora Dinky revisaba más exhaustivamente a Scoot para ver si no tenía heridas internas, Mientras Rainbow terminaba una carta para avisarle a Twilight lo que ocurrió y donde estaba ahora, enviándola Yang nada más termino de escribirla. -¿Concursantes como será esta Pelea?

-Seguramente no querrás que la pelea no sea uno a uno, ¿o me equivoco? – Pregunto Spike, Lorelei da una risita de burla. –Claro que no Spikey, todas nosotras queremos divertirnos, así que deseo la pelea de equipos individual.

-¡Eso ni en tus sueños, Nosotros ahora somos cinco, ustedes ya tienen la ventaja de ser seis! –Se negó de inmediato Spike al tipo de lucha qué quería Lorelei. –Por favor, solo tiene que pelear uno de ustedes dos veces para estar parejos.

-¡¿Dos veces?! ¡Eso sí que no, agarrarían a cualquiera de nosotros muy cansando, aunque luchara en las peleas del principio y la final, mejor que una de ustedes no luche para estar en las mismas circunstancias! –Fijo Spike su postura mientras Lorelei lo veía molesta, pero esta puso una sonrisa burlona después de un momento. –Está bien dragoncito mascota, si quiero tener la lucha que quiero tendré que ceder algo, solo lucharemos cinco de nosotras, así creo que será más rápido.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! -Spike se sorprendió al escuchar la propuesta de Lorelei, llego a pensar que esta dragona tenía algo de honor, pero rápido se le quito la idea con lo que siguió diciendo. –También pelearemos cinco ya que la sexta miembro es una basura, solo la puse para completar mi equipo, es tan débil que incluso ustedes "ponys" la matarían sin que ella hiciera algo… además de suplicar como la bastarda que es.

-P-p-pero lady Lorelei… yo me he esforzado en serio… -Trato de defenderse la dragona adolescente de color zafiro temblando mucho, pero Lorelei le dio una mirada fría con mucho odio. –Te explique claramente Ruby Flame que no sirves para mis propósitos, pensé que tenías un gran potencial, pero vi que eres débil, pudiste matar a esos fénix que cazamos hace algunos meses, dijiste que te los comiste pero supe que los liberaste después.

-Es… que eran tan pequeñitos… y me dio pena ya que te comiste a sus padres…

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA PARASITO! –Grito Furiosa Lorelei, se veía en sus ojos que una parte de ella quería matar a Ruby. -¡NO SIRVES COMO ESE UMBRUM EN EL EQUIPO DE DEATHSAURUS, SERA MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES Y TE MATES, YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

-S-s-si lady Lorelei, sé que no puede perdonarme, lo lamento mucho. –Dijo la dragona tomando vuelo y yéndose tristemente, al ver eso a Spike le dio un gran sentimiento, la situación fue muy parecida a lo que le paso con Garble. –Eres… una maldita… ¡esa dragona se ve que te quiere y respeta, pero tu... La mandaste prácticamente a suicidarse!

-Ja, esa tonta ni siquiera tiene el valor de eso, seguramente se fue a llorar al rio como siempre, ya la recogeré después. –Dijo con un tono muy raro Lorelei. -¡¿Entonces ya aceptas lo que propuse, o vamos a discutir más Spike?!

-Como quieras está bien -Dijo encolerizado Spike, ya quería quitarle lo habladora a Lorelei. –Si eso hace que pueda darte una lección más rápido.

-Entonces está decidido, la pelea será de equipos uno a uno, como son cinco participantes el que gane tres rondas avanza, decidan quien peleara primero.

-Señor réferi permítame hacer una sugerencia, para volver esto un poco más emocionante. –Comento la dragona sacando una bolsa con diez esferas, con los nombres de los que lucharían. -¿Qué les parece si decidimos a los concursantes a la suerte? Así nadie sabrá que esperar, (a excepción mía, mi esfera tiene truco para que no salga hasta cuando yo quiera, aunque dudo que eso ocurra y el hechizo lo hizo una cebra con pociones, no podrás notar la diferencia)

-No sé, me parece que estas bolas no tienen truco, ¿está de acuerdo con esto lord Spike? –Menciono el réferi dándole la bolsa con esferas a Spike, este la sintió y olio, después se las mostro a Rarity, Fluttershy, Adagio y Ember. -¿Qué opinan chicas? Para mí son esferas comunes.

-Spike para mí son lo que dijiste, aunque podría equivocarme, sabes que apenas soy una novata. –Respondió Fluttershy. –Estas cosas solo tienen la peste de Lorelei, es extraño que no quisiera ponernos una bomba escondida en esto. –Señalo Ember. –las vibraciones de estas cosas no son extrañas, son pelotas de goma, pero estoy como Fluttershy, apenas voy entendiendo esto, lo mejor es que lo escanee un gran mago, y dado que no podemos pedírselo a Starlight ahora lo mejor es que las revise Rarity.

-Permítanme entonces compañeros. –Menciono la unicornio blanca levitando las pelotas escaneando una por una, Lorelei se preocupó ya era posible que ese escaneo descubrieran su truco, Rarity escaneo la última bola, que era la tenía truco, pero sonrió al final. –No hay problema Spikey Wikey, son pelotas comunes, no pueden arreglar las peleas para su conveniencia.

-(¡Perfecto, no sé porque me preocupe, si solo los alicornos con mucha experiencia en la magia lo notarían!) ¿Entonces les parece usar ese método para definir las peleas Spike? –Pregunto la dragona, Spike asintió. –Muy bien y para que sea menos sospechoso esto, que sea el réferi quien diga quien peleara.

-Si… claro… -Acepto el árbitro dragón separando las bolas de ambos equipos poniéndolas en diferentes bolsas, después metió sus garras en ambas bolsas revolviendo su contenido, después de un rato saco las primeras pelotas. -Muy bien, las bolas tienen escrito, "concursante anónima" y Tidal Wave, por favor pasen al escenario.

-Es tu turno de pelear Adagio, da lo mejor de ti. –Indico Rarity golpeando el lomo de la sirena para darle ánimos. –pero recuerda cuidarte mucho, por tu hija.

-No se preocupen, así es como lo planeo hacer. –Dijo muy segura Adagio, quien no quiso usar su nombre para que la ker no se diera cuenta de su presencia. –Si veo que se pone fea la cosa me rendiré o me saldré de la plataforma. –Prometió la sirena, desde las gradas Rainbow le grita. -¡Más te vale que lo cumplas, es justo que tu novio ya no se ande preocupando, dale algo de paz!

-(Ay Steel, descuida, nuestra luz es muy importante y por eso lo hare, ya no te preocupes) ¡Ya lo sé Dash, no tienes que gritármelo! –Respondió la sirena poniéndose enfrente de su rival, está igual se estaba cubriendo con una capa, Adagio amablemente la saluda. –Buenas tardes, espero que ambas compitamos con nuestro mejor esfuerzo y le deseo mucha suerte.

-Estúpida pony, me voy a divertir mucho contigo. -Indico Tidal Wave, Adagio se extrañó por esa respuesta, se veía que era parecida a Lorelei. –Esa gentileza que tienes es solo para cubrir tu cobardía y debilidad, mientras yo… ¡TRATO A LA BASURA COMO TAL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! –Entonces antes de que el réferi diera inicio Tidal ataca con un gran chorro de agua a Adagio, la presión de esta la lleva al extremo de la plataforma, a punto de sacarla Tidal deja de disparar. –No pony estúpida, no te voy a ganar tan fácil, te voy hacer sufrir para que maldigas estar aquí.

-Interesante, atacaste con agua. –Menciono Adagio mientras se levantaba sin mucho esfuerzo de piso, extrañando a su rival, la sirena tenía experiencia en recibir ese tipo de ataque, solo que este la sorprendió al principio. –Son pocos los unicornios con un talento especial para controlar el agua del ambiente así, pero tú no eres un unicornio, ya que hablas muy despectivamente de los ponys, solo hay otras tres razas que pueden hacer esto, dragones marinos, cangrejos y kelpies, también lo hacían algunas sirenas pero estas están extintas, y por tu tamaño y complexión no eres un dragón o un cangrejo… eres una kelpie.

-Eres lista pony, no eres tan ignorante como pensaba. –Indico Tidal Wave mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver a una kelpie muy hermosa de color coral rojo, al mostrarse se notó que tenía un estanque de agua mágica donde estaba colocada, igual a las que hace la princesa Uma. –Pero que hayas podido saber que soy una kelpie no te va a salvar del castigo que te daré.

-Te comportas de una manera… interesante Tidal Wave. –Comento Adagio por experiencia propia, recordando sus enfrentamientos con esa raza cuando apenas se juntó con Aria y su Sonata. –Las kelpies hasta donde tenía entendido su naturaleza es gentil y honorable, cuando tienen un conflicto por lo regular no lo provocan, sino que solo se defienden, incluso cuando cazan su alimento se sienten muy culpables por quitar una vida, incluso con el plancton, trata de comer solo algas por esa razón, pero tu… eres definitivamente todo lo contrario.

-¡Así es pony, yo en lo personal estoy harta de que los kelpies nos comportemos de una manera tan cobarde, deberíamos ser los reyes del océano, pero en lugar de eso vivimos tan patéticamente!

-Mira Tidal, estás viendo las cosas desde un ángulo equivocado, que los kelpies quieran vivir en paz y solo defenderse nos es debilidad, es fortaleza, es una gran fortaleza, muchos los han provocado pero ellos no caen, por esas características tu noble pueblo ha progresado, a diferencias de las sirenas, esas pagaron su arrogancia con su exterminio.

-¡Pobre estúpida, las sirenas eran una gran raza a excepción de las cobardes del norte! -Indico Tidal haciendo que Adagio se extrañara. -¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso kelpie?!

-¡Es simple, las sirenas era una poderosa raza, que tenían un gran poder, voy a hacer que nosotros los kelpies nos teman como les temían a ellas!

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Las sirenas (como era yo) eran monstruos sin sentimientos, solo algunas eran leales entre su familia, y eran las menos, solo provocaban sufrimiento y dolor cuando absorbían energía negativa corrompiendo a sus pobres víctimas, por eso cuando ocurrió el maremoto nadie fue en su ayuda, las kelpies y cangrejos se ayudaron entre si y sobrevivieron sus pueblos, mientras que las sirenas al no tener algún aliado solo se murieron en soledad, ya que ni siquiera entre ellas se ayudaron, las únicas que no hacían eso eran las nobles sirenas del norte pero al empezar el temblor en su ciudad no pudieron hacer algo!

-Pero sobrevivieron las tres más poderosas… de las cuales yo desciendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Pregunto Adagio toda estupefacta, ya que Aria, Sonata o ella nunca había tenido descendencia hasta ahora. -¡¿ESTAS PENDEJA?! ¡ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE! (¡No Estoy tan loca para haberme embarazado en esa época y no darme cuenta, Aria es lesbiana de siempre y Sonata era una potranca inocente!)

-Pero lo es, las kelpies somos parientes cercanos, seguro las maravillosas sirenas tuvieron en su harem algún kelpie, y por eso tuvo descendencia, la cual llega hasta mí. -Entonces Tidal hace ondas sonoras con sus cascos, muy parecido a lo que hace no Adagio, sino Aria. –Por eso tengo poderes sónicos, que hicieron que mis compañeros kelpies me temieran, que agradable fue sentir su miedo, seguro tú debes estar igual.

-(Creo que ya sé que pasa, esta kelpie si desciende de sirenas, pero de no de nosotras, desciende de las del norte como Aria, si alguna se juntó con un Kelpie es posible que viviera en alguna de sus ciudades sobreviviendo, pero al no haber más de nosotros que fueran machos las características de nuestra raza podría decirse que se diluyo, pero vuelven a subir de vez en cuando, como le paso a esta señorita)No sé si lo que dices es cierto Tidal Wave, pero no deberías aspirar a ser un monstruo como eran esa tres, puedes aspirar a cosas más grandes y nobles.

-¡Claro que aspiro a cosa más grandes, ya que a diferencias de las grandiosas Adagio, Sonata y Aria yo tengo poderes sobre el agua como ya te diste cuenta pony, además de usar el sonido, yo destronare a Uma y volveré a las kelpies grandiosos seres como las sirenas que expulso él maldito Starswirl! –Entonces la kelpie combina sus poderes sónicos con su control con el agua, lanzando esferas de agua cubiertas con ondas sónicas hacia Adagio, esta tiene que empezar a brincar para que no le peguen. -¡Deja de brincar pony tonta, una sucia terrestre no podrá estar esquivando mi ataque siempre!

(¡Esta chica es una bruta, rayos es como era yo antes!) Pensó Adagio mientras esquivaba los ataques, (es cierto lo que dice, yo no puedo usar el agua como ella, y también puede usar el sonido, tiene tanto potencial como lo tenía Sonata, es una pena que lo use de una forma tan equivocada, no puedo permitir eso, que chistoso, ahora pienso como Starswirl, pero a diferencia de él que no supo cómo ayudarnos en su momento creo que yo si la puedo guiar un poco, espero que Dusk no esté viendo esto, y si lo ve no crea que soy yo, que piense que soy otro pony con conocimiento de las ondas sónicas) Entonces a punto de golpearla una de las bombas de agua Adagio canta una bella estrofa, la cual rompe el agua de esta y las demás ataques, enojando a Tidal Wave. -¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Detuviste mi ataque cantando mugre pony, eres como esos unicornios del su otro equipo, pero tú no tienes un cuerno!

-Que no sea un unicornio como mis nobles amigos no quiere decir que no pueda conocer la magia musical Tidal, lo explico muy bien Sweetie en su pelea con Zmey, cualquier músico puede atacar así sea pony u otra cosa, ¿además no crees que si tu linaje viene de una sirena, que un pony pueda descender de estas?

-¡Imposible, un pony no puede descender de las grandiosas sirenas!

-Eso no es difícil en Equestria amiga, pero eso no es importante, lo que me preocupa es que tú quieras continuar el legado de dolor que provocaron Adagio y compañía ¿Por qué quieres provocar conflictos y caos, que te hicieron los demás para para desearles esa infelicidad?

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías Pony, la única importante es uno mismo, entre más separación haya es más fácil poder controlar a los demás!

-(Si, es exactamente lo que pensaba yo, al no haber unidad es más fácil controlar a los que queremos dominar, así casi le ganamos a las rainbooms) Es cierto lo que dices, pero creo que tú no estás muy convencida de eso, como no lo estaban esas tontas sirenas.

-¡¿Qué dices, que no creo en lo que digo?!

-¡Es simple Tidal! –Empezó a explicar Adagio mientras empezaba a arremeter a Tidal Wave combinando golpes con su ataque de canto. -¡Recuerda que las sirenas eran tres, si hubieran creído eso completamente entre ellas mismas se habían traicionado, pero no lo hicieron, las tontas se querían sin saberlo, como tu estoy segura que quieres a tus compañeras!

-¡Ja, que bobadas, si le estoy ayudando a Lorelei es porque me paga, con eso podre lograr ser como la sirena que más idolatro, Adagio Dazzle! –Al escuchar que Tidal Wave la admira se apena y sonroja un poco. -¡Ella se volvió la líder de las otras dos, mostro su supremacía y domino con casco de hierro, seguramente ella habría derrotado a Celestia y tendría esclavizado todo el mundo!

-¡En mi opinión no deberías admirar a esa sirena pequeña kelpie! –Cometo Adagio cuando ambas rivales se "tomaron" de los cascos empezando forcejear. -¡Ella era una tonta, era tan inmadura que no se dio cuenta que sus otras compañeras eran realmente su familia, nunca les dijo un "te quiero", que las gemas que usaban para conseguir energía negativa también las corrompía a ellas, que trataba a sus hermanas Aria y Sonata muy mal, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso ya era muy tarde para su hermanita! –Al decir esto Adagio empieza a llorar y a enojarse consigo misma. -¡La Maltrato e hizo que una inocente se volviera mala, pero a pesar de todo su alma era pura, solo se confundió un poco como la inocente que era, tan inocente que nunca odio a Adagio como debió hacerlo, que a pesar de insultarla ella realmente la amaba, que siempre a pesar de todo le decía a la estúpida Adagio te quiero, pero esta no lo noto hasta que la perdió, nunca le dijo que la quería en vida, NO PUEDES ADMIRAR A UNA BASURA COMO ESA!

-¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS ME HABLAS PONY?! – Se preguntó la kelpie muy confundida por como hablo Adagio de sí misma. -¡Hablas de la gran Adagio como si la conocieras y supieras que hizo cosas horribles en tu opinión!

-¡Explicarte sería una historia larga Tidal Wave, pero te aseguro que lo que te dije es la verdad y si te lo digo es porque no quiero que cometas las mismas faltas que ella, aun estas a tiempo para cambiar, si lo haces serás una gran kelpie!

-¡YA BASTA DE PATRAÑAS, SOLO QUIERES CONFUNDIRME PONY! –Dijo furiosa Tidal al escuchar la lección de Adagio. -¡Yo no caigo en sentimentalismos, ya me canse de verte, te voy a sacar de aquí! -Entonces la kelpie saca de su boca un estruendo sónico muy parecido al que uso Adagio contra Twilight en la batalla de bandas, mandándola a volar mientras recibía muchos impactos, pero la sirena se pudo recomponer antes de salirse de la plataforma. -¡Disfruta el mejor ataque sónico de Adagio, con esto Starswirl se puso de rodillas!

-Vaya, este ataque es horrible, con razón Twi y el anciano se molestaron cuando practique eso, seguro sintieron horrible cuando los ataque así, necesito aprender a usar mis ataques como lo hacen lo hacían las sirenas del norte y como lo hace Aria. –Se dijo a si misma Adagio recuperándose esa vibración, cuando vio que Tidal intentaba otro ataque igual. -¡¿Conque quieres hacerme lo mismo otra vez no?!

-¡¿Para qué cambiar algo que funciona muy bien pony?! –Respondió gritando de nuevo Tidal a toda su potencia. –Es triste. –Menciono Adagio saliéndole una lagrima de pena, Entonces empieza a cantar una bella melodía para su pequeña luz, este canto desvanece fácilmente el ataque de la kelpie, de inmediato Adagio va rápidamente y le da dos patadas seguidas al pecho, haciéndola caer a su estanque, la sirena aprovecha para poner sus ondas sonoras como guantes a sus cascos, golpeando la superficie del agua haciéndola vibrar, Tidal después de rebotar dos veces provoca una gran ola que golpea a Adagio haciéndola girar, la kelpie pensó que ya la había noqueado cundo Adagio hizo algunos giros acrobáticos y se puso de nuevo en pie solo cansada un poco. -¡No, no, no! –Se quejó Tidal empezando a dar latigazos con agua, que Adagio esquivaba tranquilamente. -¡no puede ser que una sucia terrestre no le pueda ganar!

-¡ERES UNA VERDADERA IDIOTA TIDAL WAVE! –Le grito molesta Lorelei a su compañera, está la voltea a ver igual. -¡¿TE ATREVES A INSULTARME PARASITO?! ¡QUISIERA VER COMO LO HACES MEJOR BABOSA!

-¡Claro que lo haría mejor, ya que YO ME HABRÍA DADO CUENTA DE ESTA PONY NO ES COMÚN Y TIENE UN GRAN PODER QUE NO MUESTRA TODAVÍA! –Respondió rápidamente la dragona, Spike y el resto de su equipo notaron que Lorelei tiene un gran poder de observación. -¡Sera mejor que apliques la idea que tuviste si te llegabas a enfrentar con cualquiera de los otros miembros de su equipo, porque esta pony terrestre es tan peligrosa como los otros cinco!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Demonios! – Se quejó Tidal Wave mientras se concentraba preparando algo, Adagio lo noto y de inmediato corrió para impedirlo, pero la kelpie le brillaron los ojos cuando la sirena ya estaba dando su golpe, de la nada la plataforma se cubrió de agua, parecía una piscina con paredes invisibles, el réferi y Adagio estaban dentro conteniendo la respiración, pero Tidal Wave hizo un ademan y a ambos se les pusieron burbujas en las cabezas para pudieran respirar. -¡¿Qué clase de truco es este Tidal Wave?!

-¡Es simple pony, solo saque el agua de su estanque para que cubriera su verdadero volumen afuera! –Respondió la Kelpie nadando a sus anchas alrededor de Adagio. -¡Esta técnica es para cuando peleamos afuera del agua con un enemigo poderoso tengamos alguna ventaja, siéntete con mucho orgullo, nunca pensé que una mula terrestre me obligara a hacer esto!

-¡¿Para qué hiciste esto Tidal?! –Se preguntó Adagio tratando de subir a la superficie del agua, pero yo pudor romper esta, al verla la kelpie continua su explicación burlándose. –Es simple, puse una barrera encima del agua en lo más alto, pero no en los contornos, para cuando rompa tu burbuja de aire decidas ir rápidamente a respirar, para empujarte y pierdas.

-¡Eso es un truco bajo Tidal, en lugar de tener una pelea justa en tu elemento amenazas la vida de tu rival así!

-¡Es tu culpa esto pony, era aprovechar esto para ganar o perder como ya estaba ocurriendo! –Contesto Tidal muy frustrada, Adagio noto que de verdad no le gustaba hacer esto. -¡No espere usar esto contigo, así que te pido por favor que ya nades afuera, son muy pocos seres que pueden combatir a una kelpie bajo el agua, y si tratas de combatirme se te acabara el oxígeno más rápido, por favor usa tu sentido común, ya no tienes oportunidad de ganarme, sal del agua!

-Vaya, de verdad tienes buenos sentimientos y te preocupas por los demás.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO ESTÚPIDA?!

-Lo digo ya que es cierto, otro no habría puesto una burbuja para que respirara como lo hiciste tú, para que se desesperara y saliera rápidamente, e incluso la presión del agua es la misma que la de afuera de esta, no la cambiaste como la dragona marina que peleo con Jazz, me di cuenta que como mi amiga Fluttershy, quieres que a ti no te consideren débil por ser una kelpie y que solo hablas de una forma cruel para espantar a tu enemigo, incluso podría afirmar que no te gusta lastimar a nadie, como a la mayoría de tu pueblo.

-No… digas estupideces… yo voy… a demostrar que no soy débil… Y si tengo que herirte… lo hare sin dudar. –Contesto tartamudeando la kelpie, Adagio sonrió viendo con ese gesto que tenía razón. –Pues si quieres demostrarlo con mucho gusto lo te hare ese favor kelpie. – Indico Adagio preparando su casco izquierdo para romper la burbuja, espantado al respetable, y al réferi, sus amigos no se preocuparon ya que sabían que Adagio es anfibia, pero la que verdaderamente se aterrorizo fue Tidal Wave. -¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES TONTA, TE QUIERES SUICIDAR?! ¡ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE LOS EXTREMOS, TE VAS A AHOGAR, NO VOY A QUITAR MI ESTANQUE! (¡YA QUE NO PODRÍA QUITARLO ANTES DE QUE RECIBAS UN DAÑO PERMANENTE!)

-No te preocupes Tidal, esto es algo que quiero hacer, hace siglos que no lucho bajo el agua, (me hubiera gustado conservar mi identidad en secreto más tiempo, pero no podre si es que quiero ganarle a esta kelpie en este entorno, de todas formas Sonata ya me amenazo, es exactamente lo mismo). –En seguida de hablar Adagio rompe la burbuja espantando a Tidal Wave, pero lo que ocurrió después la asombro más que olvido sus temores, Adagio "respiro" muy tranquilamente y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, su capa floto hasta la superficie dejando ver sus aletas-alas multicolor y sus pequeñas aletas de las patas, e igual nado ágilmente alrededor de Tidal. -Esta agua la reconozco, es del océano del sur, cerca de Griffonstone, esto me trae recuerdos, en ese mar nací y mis padres me criaron, ¿tu naciste cerca de ahí verdad Tidal? Con razón pensaste que éramos parientes, espero volver a nadar en el océano pronto, ojala mi princesa Celestia y mi amiga Twi puedan convencer a Uma y a Takāshigani que ya no busco conquistar, tan solo quiero visitar mi hogar de la infancia unos días para después volver a mi hogar para criar a mi niña en paz.

-T-t-tú no eres una pony…

-Te equivocas, si soy una pony… estamos emparentados con estos, solo que antes al comportarnos malignamente nuestra formas se volvieron más monstruosas y corruptas, a diferencias de nuestras parientes del norte que siempre fueron así, a excepción de mi segunda hermana, que sufrió un gran dolor y por eso se transformó en algo parecido a mí y a mi hermanita menor, aunque seguro ya se vería como yo, es más seguro ella sería mucho más hermosa, mis hermanas Aria y Sonata seguramente serían las sirenas más hermosas de Equestria.

-I-i-imposible, t-t-tu…esa melena…t-t-tu c-c-color de piel y crin…n-no… tú eres A-a-ada…

-No te equivocas Tidal, yo soy Adagio Dazzle, una de las sirenas. –Respondió cortésmente Adagio al ver los tartamudeos de la kelpie, empezó a haber un alboroto en el auditorio, muchos conocían la historia de las tres sirenas, incluso Solar palideció un poco, pero Paper y Rainbow le hablan para calmarlo. -Tranquilícese lord Solar, Adagio ya cumplió su condena y se reformo, es tan confiable como lord Discord… bueno yo creo que más ya que ella es más tranquila.

-Y yo meto los cascos por ella. –Comento Dash. –Ella vino a ayudarnos contra esa ker, quiere que pague por matar a su pareja y a su hermana y que no le cause el mismo dolor a los demás, y debe sentir que no roba energía, más bien emana un aura muy agradable de ella.

-E-está bien lady Dash y lady Scissors, confiare en su palabra. –Dijo Solar volviéndose a sentar muy extrañado, estaba como Tidal no podía creer lo que veía y oía. –De-de-debe ser un truco, eres un changeling o algo parecido, no puedo creer que Adagio Dazzle, quien se comportaba de una manera poderosa seas tú, una pony que se comporta como una boba muy amable.

-Pero lo soy Tidal, después de mil años al fin aprendí a ser una buena pony, pero tuve que pasar muchas penurias para lograrlo, y no quiero que pases eso ya que me recuerdas a mí desgraciadamente cuando era más joven, por favor acepta tus verdaderos sentimientos, y no admires a una bruja como yo, hay mejores ejemplos en todo el mundo, como la humilde panadera que trabaja de sol a sol para educar a sus hijos.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE, MI MAYOR ÍDOLO SE VOLVIÓ PATÉTICA! –Grito furiosa Tidal Wave arrojándose como demente a Adagio, esta suspiro y se puso muy seria. –¡Que sea más amable no quiere decir que sea débil, puedo comportarme como la desgraciada que era antes cuando lo necesito Wave! –La kelpie le llego y la empezó a atacar con sus gritos sónicos y con agua como misiles, pero Adagio empezó a cantar de nuevo apagando los gritos de Tidal, y el ataque de agua los cortaba con sus garras sónicas, la sirena le dio una patada al estómago a Tidal que le saca el aire… el agua de sus branquias. –¡Lo lamento kelpie, pero esto ya se alargó demasiado! – Entonces Adagio con su canto rompe las uniones del agua, explotando esta y haciendo que prácticamente lloviera dentro de la arena a excepción de encima de la plataforma, mientras que Tidal caía pesadamente afuera de esta. –Esta… fuera… la participante Tidal Wave salió de la plataforma… la concursante anónima… quiero decir la participante Adagio gana esta ronda para su equipo… -Indico el réferi de una manera muy extraña, los espectadores estaban igual que él, incluso el equipo de Lorelei estaba pasmado sin saber cómo reaccionar. –No… perdí… perdí. –Dijo llorando de frustración Tidal empezando a golpear al piso, entonces Adagio se le acerca y le da la pata para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que frustra más a la kelpie. -¡¿Qué no me has humillado lo suficiente Adagio, porque te comportas de esta manera ahora?! ¡Antes eras muy distinta!

-Por esto pequeña kelpie. –Menciono Adagio tomando amablemente la pata de Tidal y poniéndola en su vientre. -¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? Ya que tú puedes sentir las vibraciones de los seres vivos como yo lo hago.

-Adagio… tu estas…

-Así es, voy a ser madre. –Dijo Sonriendo maternalmente la sirena. –No puedo pensar solo en mí como antes, debo pensar en mi luz y ser un buen ejemplo, se lo debo a su padre, que me protegió hasta su último aliento y que en armonía descanse.

-Adagio… yo…

-Calma jovencita, es entendible que tengas ahora sentimientos encontrados, ya que perdiste, pero espero de corazón que al igual que yo tu madures pero en menos de mil años, y si quieres tener hijos seas un gran ejemplo para ellos, pero si no los quieres tener intenta tratar a tus prójimos mejor, con eso demostraras que tú eres una gran kelpie como lo deseas, me agrado conocerte, espero volver a hablar contigo después. –Entonces Adagio vuela a donde están sus compañeros de equipo, entonces Tidal vuelve aparecer su estanque mágico y se "sienta" sobre el agua, puso su gesto molesto. –Adagio Dazzle… te volviste tonta. –Pero inmediatamente cambia su gesto a una sonrisa. –Y yo ya me volví tan tonta como tu… ahora quiero ser como tú eres más que antes… me caíste muy bien y tenías razón sobre mí.

Adagio llego con sus compañeros quienes la felicitaron de inmediato. -Adagio eres muy fuerte, entrenar estos pocos días con nuestros maestros te sirvió muchísimo.

-Gracias Rarity, si no entreno con la salvaje de Equidna es muy posible que esa kelpie me impresionara con su labia y me ganara. –Comento la sirena tomando su capa que la unicornio levito cuando exploto el agua. –No hay que confiarse, estas señoritas son fuertes y muy inteligentes. Si notan que son superadas físicamente intentaran ganar de una manera más mental.

-Lo sabemos Adi, ese el estilo de Lorelei, la manipulación. –Indico Ember, entonces el réferi saca de nuevo dos bolas para continuar. -¡Por favor que pasen las participantes Fluttershy y la participante Stormysand a la plataforma!

-Bien, parece que es mi turno. –Indico Fluttershy preparándose mentalmente para luchar, su hija Brave empezó a vitorearla como loca desde su palco. –Espero que mi oponente sea tan digno como lo fue el tuyo Adagio.

-Recuerda que es posible que no sea así Flutters, ten cuidado. –Recomendó Ember, la reina asintió mientras volaba a la plataforma, mientras Lorelei le hacia una recomendaciones a su compañera. –Ten cuidado Stormy, esa alicornio desde que se volvió reina de los changeling es muy peligrosa, ya no es como cuando vivía en Ponyville, incluso creo que yo no le podría ganar con solo fuerza bruta, debes ser más inteligente que ella.

-Descuida Lorelei, yo lo sé, incluso sé que si me enfrentara con su versión antigua tendría que tener el mismo cuidado con ella. –Menciono Stormy haciendo que la dragona no entendiera sus palabras, entonces Stormy saco de su velo dos alas de murciélago, volando ella también al centro del escenario. –Vaya eres un pegaso murciélago, me sorprende que esa Lorelei tenga a un pony en su equipo.

-Y a mí me sorprende gratamente que tú Shy seas una reina alicornio, esto es extraordinario, en la prepa cuando comentábamos que seriamos de adultos nunca dijimos que tu serias eso, pensábamos que serias un ama de casa algo sumisa, pero eres lo contrario, tú eres la que mandas a tu marido, compadezco al pobre.

-Espera, ¿Qué dices? Un momento ¿eres tu Stormy, la Stormysand de la prepa?

-Claro que soy yo Shy, ¿Quién sabría el resultado de ese juego además de Dash? –Indico la pegaso quitándose su velo, dejando ver a una pegaso murciélago color café claro con melena negra larga parada en puntas, ojos violeta muy atlética con varias marcas de heridas en cuerpo, con cutie mark de una armadura griega con unas espadas y detrás de estas monedas de oro. – Es un honor que recuerdes a esta pegaso su alteza.

-¿Quién es esa señora? Parece que conoce a mi mamá de años. –Pregunto Brave al ver tanta familiaridad de ambas. –Es porque éramos amigas en la prepa Brave. –Indico Rainbow viendo con suspicacia a Stormy. –En esos años estábamos siempre juntas, como lo hacen tú, Ying e Illusion.

-¿Entonces porque estas algo molesta con ella Rainbow? –Pregunto Yang notando los gestos de la pegaso. –Es que pequeña… es por su talento especial y a lo que se dedica…

-¿Su talento? –Se preguntó Yang, entonces Fluttershy sonriendo algo maquiavélica le pregunta algo. -¿Sigues siendo soldado mercenaria no Stormy?

-Que puedo decir Shy, es como dices, se hace una buena plata en esto. –Respondió sinceramente Stormy estirándose. –Necesito mucha plata cuando me retire, y este trabajito es de los mejorcitos que he tenido.

-Ay amiga, sigues pensando la mayor parte de tu tiempo en el dinero. –Indico Fluttershy empezando a volar, la pegaso la empezó a seguir. –Incluso si te pagaran mucho, aceptarías estar con Dark Doll.

-Tú me conoces Shy, sabes que soy una profesional, y no debes combinar tus asuntos personales con el trabajo.

-A pesar de con ese trabajo hagas daños a otros, esa parte de tu personalidad es la que nunca me gusto Stormy. –Indico Fluttershy empezando a acechar a Stormysand, quien tranquilamente se queda en medio, pero sin perder de vista a la alicornio. –Y Rainbow siempre te lo reclamaba, por eso muchas veces se peleaban horrible, pero después se reconciliaban rápido, si mal no recuerdo nunca te pudo ganar a los golpes.

-Como nunca le pude ganar en una carrera yo Shy. –Indicio Stormy sacando de sus protectores de cascos delanteros dos cuchillas y poniéndose en guardia. –Si las tres hubiéramos optado para guardias reales como le mencione una vez seguro hubiéramos sido un escuadrón imparable, Pero ella quería ser wonderbolt y yo… bueno quería dinero rápido y fácil, pero no de la manera común del que se puede obtener, en fin cuando nos graduamos tú fuiste a aprender medicina veterinaria, a Dash la asignaron como pegaso del clima de Ponyville para entrenar para tener su oportunidad con wonderbolts y yo…bueno sabes que antes del regreso de Luna a un pegaso murciélago se le complicaba conseguir trabajo, no se diga plata, así que decidí irme de Equestria y …

-Empezaste a hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás. Stormy me da mucha tristeza como terminaste. –Indico Fluttershy algo decepcionada, la pegaso murciélago parecía que ni le importo lo qué dijo. –Sé que ser una clase de pony que nos es común es difícil, ni me imagino que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera heredado las características de mi supuesto abuelo, debí cambiar tu manera de pensar desde adolescentes, pero nunca te pude convencer con palabras.

-Dime Flutters, ¿tu querías golpearme verdad?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no, tú eres mi amiga!

-¡Flutters, te conozco muy bien, estoy 100 % segura que tu querías pelearte conmigo, lo sé porque se lo dijiste a Dash una vez, que había veces por mi manera de ser que tu querías golpearme para ver si se me acomodaban las ideas, pero por tu manera de ser tan sumisa, callada y cobarde nunca intentaste retarme físicamente, y eso me excretaba de ti!

-¡¿Qué insinúas con eso pinche habladora?!

-¡LO QUE ES OBVIO, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UNA DE LAS PEGASOS MAS FUERTES, NADIE ENFRENTA ANIMALES ENORMES COMO TU, LO SE PORQUE COMO LE HAS DADOS MASAJES A OSOS DE TRIPLE DE TAMAÑO QUE EL TUYO, ESTOY SEGURA SI APLICARAS DIFERENTES MOVIMIENTOS EN LUGAR DE LO QUE HACES A ESOS ANIMALES LOS NOQUEARÍAS, PERO TU COBARDE MANERA DE PENSAR EVITA QUE USARAS TU FUERZA Y SOLO HABLARAS DULCEMENTE, TE DIGO ALGO ESTÚPIDA, NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDE RAZONAR, SI NO TE GOLPEE EN LA PREPA FUE POR TU PINCHE FORMA DE SER, ME CAUSABAS LASTIMA!

-Escucha alimaña de cueva, hace años que no soy así. –Indico furiosa Fluttershy poniendo sus ojos rojos, incluso empezó a mostrar sus colmillos. –Es cierto, de verdad quería golpearte hasta cansarme, pero no lo considere prudente, pero ahora es diferente, te voy a hacerte tragar tus palabras, ser amable no es lo mismo que debilidad, puedo ser muy amable siendo muy dura y ruda.

-Me parece bien, veremos si como ladras muerdes perra. –Menciono Stormy acercándose a Fluttershy. –Pero antes de empezar quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que pelees como lo hacemos todos los pegasos en las condiciones ideales, en el aire. –Dijo retadoramente Stormy. –Y que no uses tu magia de alicornio y tú fuerza arcoíris, demuéstrame que con tu fuerza de pegaso murciélago me puedes callar.

-¡TÍA, NO LE HAGAS CASO, ES EL MISMO TRUCO QUE QUIERAN APLICARME A MI LOS DRAGONES DE LA PRIMERA RONDA! –Grito Skydancer regresando al escenario junto con sus compañeros de equipo y Dinky, Scootalo solo tenía algunos vendajes. -¡Ella sabe que si usas toda tu fuerza no te podrá ganar!

-Lo se mi joven bailarina… pero el problema está que yo quiero hacer lo que dice, incluso desde antes que supiera quien era ella. –Menciono Fluttershy sonriendo. –Muy bien Stormy, esto será solo con fuerza física e inteligencia, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, cuando soy Flutterbat soy mucho más violenta de lo que sé que ya soy.

-Gracias por el aviso, e igual yo te sugiero que estés muy atenta, se los puntos débiles de varias razas, el cuál le sacó provecho para hacer mi trabajo. –Indico Stormy lanzándose contra Fluttershy atacando con sus cuchillos, Fluttershy rápidamente se cubre con su lanza cambiando rápidamente a Flutterbat, sus armas chocan y empieza a haber un forcejeo entre ambas, las voladoras se ven fríamente. -¡Vaya, no mentías cuando dijiste que cambiaste mucho Shy, esa mirada que tienes haría temblar a un gran soldado de miedo!

-¡Es que me harte de que me vieran y pensaran que era el elemento más inútil de las seis, si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte hace 10 años, a mis hermanos no hubieran… pero eso ya está en el pasado, Ahora debo ver al futuro, para asegurarlo para mis dos hijas! – Entonces Fluttershy se logra zafar del forcejeo, en ese pequeño instante le da un par de patadas a Stormy alejándola de ella, pero de inmediato va para volverla a patear, pero Stormy se recupera y ataca con dos pequeños tornados que formo con sus alas, golpeando a la reina, de inmediato voló empezando a dar cortes con sus cascos. -¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Shy, como es que te volvieron alicornio?!

-¡Ahora te muestro porque lo hicieron Stormy! –Indico la reina recuperándose de los daños rápidamente, con sus poderosas alas de murciélago de la fruta provoca un ventarrón que detiene a la pegaso, después de unos momentos empieza llevársela el aire, pero después de unos momentos Stormy empieza a hacer lo mismo que Fluttershy, con sus alas provoca otro ventarrón para defenderse de el de Shy, ambos vientos al chocar se combinan y doblan de por si su increíble fuerza, empezando a haber una gran corriente huracanada en el edificio. -¡Este aire tan fuerte me hace recordar algo muy desagradable!

-¡Igual a mi Skily! –Comento lo que dijo Skydancer Scootalo, era la misma fuerza del viento de hace siete años en Griffonstone, los dragones mayores tuvieron tomar a sus crías muy fuerte para que no las elevara el aire, Yang tuvo que poner un escudo para que no se las llevara en viento a las pequeñas princesas y a su prima, Paper cargo a Fire para que Yang se concentrara en su escudo, Rainbow se acercó a Brave para meterla, ya que seguía en el barandal agarrándose muy fuerte sin dejar de ver a su madre. -¡Braveshy, deja te llevo con las otras niñas, Aquí es peligroso!

-¡Mi madre está muy excitada, no la había visto así desde que quería pelear con Lighting! –Menciono Brave muy emocionada, casi igual que Fluttershy, -¡Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ella, pero no podre porque mis alitas son muy frágiles a comparación de las de ella!

-¡Seguro debes estar algo mortificada por tus lindas alas Brave, ya que estas no tienen huesos y músculos que las soporten mejor, pero estoy segura que tu cuerpo seguro lo compensara cuando crezcas, recuerda que los changeling son muy fuertes del resto de su cuerpo y tienen su magia, además si sus alas por cualquier cosa si se rompen les vuelve a crecer, en eso tienen ventaja sobre los pegasos, pero no creo que a tu mamá le guste sí se rompen hoy por el viento!

-Tienes razón tía Dashie, vamos con Yang y Fire. –Indico Brave mientras Rainbow la cubría con sus alas para protegerla entrando al escudo, Fluttershy ve eso y le dice algo a Stormy. -¡Aunque hacer esto es muy entretenido, es muy peligroso para los dragones y ponys más pequeños, será mejor dejar de hacer esto y combatir de otra forma Stormy!

-¡Solo porque no estamos solas Shy, si no te mostraría la fuerza real de las alas un pony murciélago! –Indico Stormy parando su ataque al mismo tiempo que el Fluttershy. –El problema esta es que si combatimos con nuestras armas como lo estábamos haciendo, a tope, podríamos incluso matar a la otra sin intención.

-Te diste cuenta, de verdad eres una experta amiga. –Comento Fluttershy mientras hacía girar su naginata, mientras Stormy afilaba sus cuchillos entre sí. –Por instinto podríamos atravesarnos con nuestras armas, dejándonos lisiadas o peor aun

-Entonces me parece que estamos de acuerdo ambas también en esto, ¿no Shy?

-Absolutamente vieja amiga. –Menciono la alicornio, dejando caer su lanza al suelo, e igual Stormy deja caer sus guanteletes, las armas se clavan a los lados del réferi espantándolo. –Creo que con esto tendremos, podremos pelear a tope con nuestros cascos, aunque haya la posibilidad de darnos un mal golpe con esto se reduce el riesgo de muerte.

-Ya que nos quitamos de ese temor un poco Shy podremos seguir, muéstrame lo que has crecido realmente durante este tiempo.

-¡De acuerdo, pero recuerda que esto me lo pediste tú Stormy! –entonces ambas voladoras empezaron a tener un intercambio de golpes en el aire usando todas sus extremidades incluyendo sus alas, como bien podían contener los golpes de su rival podían recibir ataques contundentes que podrían noquear a otro ser fácilmente, Fluttershy recibió un tremendo golpe en el rostro que le abrió su cicatriz, Stormy pensó que iba a empezar a tener ventaja, pero la alicornio se le avienta rápidamente dándole una coz, abriéndole también varias cicatrices por esa tremenda patada, Fluttershy ya con el ojo derecho cerrado intenta golpearla de nuevo, Stormy se defiende dando un golpe igual, chocando ambos cascos, después de un momento ambas se separan de nuevo, empiezan a embestirse las dos en el aire como dos halcones enfrentándose, se escuchaban los fuertes golpes que se daban cuando se acercaban, incluso de dieron de coses volando, ninguna tenía la mínima intención de rendirse, Brave se sentía muy orgullosa y emocionada por tener la sangre de Fluttershy. –¡Eso mami, tu puedes, no te rindas!

-Eres muy afortunada Shy. –Menciono Stormy mientras seguía arremetiendo a la alicornio. –Y no lo digo por que seas una reina, sino porque tienes una linda potranca que te quiere mucho y que te admira, no puedo no tenerte algo de envidia.

-Tienes razón, soy muy afortunada, Braveshy y Skydancer son las principales razones por las lucho ahora, quiero que su futuro este lleno de esperanza y luz, no quiero que su futuro sea destruido por una bestia demente, es una pena que tú no creas y tengas esos motivos Stormy, ¿de qué sirven las riquezas si no tienes con quien compartirlas?

(La verdad ni yo lo se amiga mía) pensó la pegaso murciélago yendo volando hacia Fluttershy a toda velocidad preparando un ataque, al verlo Flutterbat sonríe y empieza a hacer lo mismo. –Van a atacarse con toda su fuerza física ambas, si pudieran seguirían combatiendo como lo estaban haciendo, pero ya deben pensar que esto se está alargando demasiado. –Comento Lighting. –Quien logre pararse de este ataque será quien salga victoriosa.

-Vamos Fluttershy, no decepciones a tu mariposa. –Menciono Apple Bloom, entonces ambas voladoras se golpearon entre sí muy fuerte en sus rostros, quedaron flotando en el aire por el tremendo impacto por algunos segundos, después ambas empezaron a caer al suelo rápidamente, los jóvenes ya iban a brincar para detener su caída, pero el réferi dio la indicación de que no se podía ayudar a las participantes de ninguna manera, entonces Skydancer noto que ambas iban a caer fuera de la plataforma. -¡Tal vez no podamos frenarlas, pero si puedo poner algo para que no se destrocen los huesos al llegar a tierra! –La alicornio roja hace un colchón mágico. -¡Señor réferi, espero que esto si este permitido!

-No hay problema Srta. Skydancer, pero esto lo considerare fuera de la plataforma, quien llegue primero ahí pierde. –Señalo el réferi, todos vieron preocupados entonces a las dos voladoras, parecía que iban a llegar al mismo tiempo al colchón, pero desgraciadamente Fluttershy toca primero haciéndola rebotar un poco, después de unos milisegundos reboto Stormysand. -¡la participante Fluttershy toco primero el colchón, por lo tanto la participante Stormysand gana esta ronda!

-¡Whua, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Se empezó a reír como loca Lorelei al escuchar el resultado. -¡Esto paso porque seguramente esa alicornio come mucho!

-¡Maldición no, tía! –Grito Skydancer yendo rápidamente con su familiar sin dejar de poner magia al colchón, entonces Fluttershy se empieza a mover lentamente sobándose la cabeza. –Ay, ay, ay, que golpazo me dieron, casi fue como cuando me pego ese mugre ziz, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Eso quisiera saber yo… auch. –Igual se quejó Stormy levantándose temblando mucho. –Me he enfrentado a dragones, keres y centauros, pero este golpe que me diste Shy los supera por mucho, por lo que veo salimos de la plataforma, si no hubieran puesto esto es posible que nos hubiéramos matado, ¿Quién gano?

-Creo… que solo tienes que mirar a tus compañeras Stormy. –Dijo algo Decepcionada Fluttershy cerrando su ojo mostrando los dientes llorando un poco, la pegaso murciélago vio el espectáculo de su capitana. –Shy… entonces yo gane… no lo creo…

-Deberías Stormy, eres muy fuerte y hábil, no te pude ganar a pesar de ser más fuerte que en la prepa. –Menciono muy decepcionada de ella Fluttershy, entonces Skydancer la abraza para intentar calmarla. –Ya tía, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, la verdad perdiste por un tecnicismo, si hubieran seguido peleando como lo estaban haciendo seguirían en eso, no sufras, no siempre se puede ganar aunque quieras.

-Es cierto mami, tu misma nos dices eso. –Dijo la pequeña Brave bajando y abrazando a su madre cortésmente, y de inmediato saco un pañuelo con el que le empezó a limpiar sus heridas, pero no quiso tocarle su ojo por la cantidad de sangre. -¡Pero a pesar de perder tu pelea fue muy emocionante, de verdad me gustaría ser tan hábil y fuerte como tú, por lo menos la mitad de fuerte!

-(No solo serás así de fuerte hija, estoy segura que serás más fuerte que yo) Pues no sé qué te depare el futuro hija mía, por eso te doy este consejo, no dejes que tus malos sentimientos te nublen el juicio, y en lo que hagas respeta a tus prójimos, esforzándote al máximo y siendo una buena changeling.

-¡Así lo hare mamá, voy a seguir tu ejemplo de ser una poderosa pony que tiene muy buenos sentimientos! Pero aun así estoy algo triste por tu derrota.

-Igual estoy así hijita mía. –Comento Fluttershy dándole un beso en la frente a Brave. –A pesar de que siento satisfecha… perder no es un sentimiento agradable para mí.

-No digas eso Shy, creo que tú me hubieras ganado fácil, si hubieras peleado como lo que ya eres, una alicornio. –Menciono Stormy acercándose, se rompió un pedazo de su capa y le limpio a Fluttershy su ojo. –Qué bueno, tu herida solo se te abrió un poco, me preocupo que pudiera haberte dejado tuerta.

-Pero a ti te fue peor Stormy, a ti se te abrieron varias de tus cicatrices por todos los golpes que te di. –Menciono Fluttershy empezando a usar su magia para limpiar las heridas de su antigua compañera. –De verdad lamento esto, pero te advertí que cuando lucho ahora lo hago muy seriamente.

-Pues la verdad no es cierto lo que dices Shy. –Indico con un tono de burla Stormy. –Eres muy amable con tus rivales… y qué bueno, si no me matas desde el principio, peleas muy honorablemente y respetando a tu rival, incluso me cumpliste mi capricho, y esa es una de las razones por la que perdiste… pero la verdad yo siento que yo no te gane, más bien fui beneficiada por las reglas.

-¿Qué te parece? Entonces nos parecemos, ya que la verdad yo tampoco siento haber perdido contra ti, debió haber sido un empate.

-No digas eso, yo creo que definitivamente yo pierdo, aun sin ser un alicornio tu Shy. -.-Entonces la pegaso murciélago le da una reverencia a Fluttershy. –Fue un honor pelear con usted su alteza, la verdad si tenía ese pendiente desde que íbamos juntas en la prepa.

-Y yo te agradezco que me mostraras algunos de mis errores Stormy, voy a luchar en serio desde el principio cuando me topé con guerreros como tú. –Indico la alicornio amarilla parándose y yendo a abrazar a su vieja compañera. –Fue lindo saber que estas bien… aunque no como deberías, me preocupa que alguien como tu sea una mercenaria y que todavía estés sola, tu puedes ser feliz Stormy, pero eso no te lo dará el dinero.

-Cierto, el dinero no me lo dará, pero me puede facilitar las cosas amiga. –Comento en voz baja Stormy, extrañando a Fluttershy. –Y lo sé desde que nos graduamos y tomamos caminos diferentes.

-No entiendo Stormy, ¿si lo sabes porque sigues esta senda?

-Digamos que hay algunos ponys que aman mucho a Equestria, y que la defenderán a pesar de crean que son traidores, que son leales a las princesas a pesar de que ellas no las conozcan, ya que parecen ser ponys que son muy ordinarios que solo piensan en ellos, pero la realidad cuidan a su querida patria externa e internamente dentro de las sombras.

-¿Internamente dentro de las sombras? –Se preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente pensando lo que dijo Stormy. -... No querrás decir… que tu…

-Ay Shy, tú estás pendientes de muchas cosas, pero no eres omnipresente para saberlo todo, puedes haber puesto vigilancia para ver cómo estaban y tus compañeros en Equestria, y así averiguaste algunas… actividades y clubes "privados" pero es imposible que conocieras a todos los miembros de estos, y es obvio, ya que nos contactamos de vez en cuando, ya que una me enseño lo que se armas, ¿dime, mi estilo de lucha no te recordó el de otra pony?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tu estilo en si es único, pero sigue los mismos principios que tienen… –Entonces le llega Fluttershy, volteando ver inmediatamente a Paper, quien la saluda cínicamente. –A pesar de todo no podías conocer a todas mis discípulas Fluttershy, ni mi hijo y en su momento mi esposo las conocían.

-Por la reina Faust, eso quiere decir… que Paper te enseño… y ella no le enseñaría a alguien que no fuera de su confianza… Ni que fuera un ser miserable y egoísta… entonces tu perteneces a…

-Siempre estuve muy a gusto con mi cutie mark, aunque al principio creí que sería buena consiguiendo plata con las espadas como mercenaria, pero después mis maestros, esa terrestre algo salvaje y ese unicornio tuerto me demostraron lo que realmente significa, soy una guardia que debe proteger celosamente un tesoro… en fin nos vemos después Shy, tengo que hablar de negocios con Lorelei. –Entonces la pegaso murciélago se va tranquilamente mientras que Fluttershy se queda pensando (hay más ponys que protegen a Equestria, aunque estos no reciben el respeto y honores que deberían), dijo para sus adentros Fluttershy mientras veía como su vieja amiga le aumentaba su cobro a Lorelei por haber ganado. –Escucha salamandra, ya le gane a esa boba que es la más poderosa de su grupito, me das a dar el doble de lo que acordamos o si no, bueno sabes que les pasa a los que quieren embaucarme.

-Tranquila estúpida, te daré lo que pides, eres más miserable que muchos de nosotros, enserio solo te faltan las escamas para que de verdad seas una dragona. –Indico muy molesta Lorelei, pero sabiendo que si no le daba lo que pedía Stormysand si era capaz de cobrarlo como gánster. –Ahora cierra tu pinche hocico, van a decir quiénes son los siguientes en pelear.

-¡Por favor pasen las participantes Ember y Kusikitisha Giza a la plataforma!

-Me lleva yo quería pelear con la zorra. –Menciono Ember algo fastidiada. -Quería desquitarme de su fabulosa idea que me aplico su "padrote".

-No pienses en eso Ember, lo que ocurrió no lo podrás cambiar aunque la mates, ahora debemos conseguir esta victoria para tener ventaja y el siguiente luchador no tenga presiones. –Menciono Spike, Ember asiente con él y sube rápidamente, mientras que su rival seguía entre las sombras de una esquina, entonces Lorelei va por ella muy enojada. -¡¿Qué no escuchaste esperpento?! ¡Tú sigues, y cuidadito si se te ocurre…! –Entonces la chica la voltea ver con una mirada fría, haciendo que la dragona retrocediera sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, entonces lentamente va hacia la plataforma, e igual sus compañeras se alejaron de su paso, parecía que a su camino dejaba un ambiente muy pesado. – S-s-se me había olvidado tu… especialidad, seguro le harás pasar un gran rato a esa estúpida de Ember, je, je, je.


	18. Destino y Primeras Ovaciones

**Capítulo XVIII.**

 **Rompiendo el destino y primeras ovaciones.**

Después de un rato llego la rival de Ember al centro del escenario. –Ya era hora, se ve que de veras no tienes muchas ganas de luchar chica.

-Tengo más ganas que tu dragona. –Menciono melancólicamente Giza, espantando a Ember por su extraño tono de voz, entonces se quita la capucha de su cabeza, dejando ver que era una joven cebrallo unicornio un poco más joven que Cool Jazz, sus patas blancas con rayas negras, el resto de su pelaje café notándose un poco sus rayas, ojos negros muy profundos, como la más oscura noche de luna nueva, su crin parada hasta el rostro donde cambiaba completamente haciendo un rizo lacio muy parecido al de Fluttershy bicolor negro y blanco, igual su cola tenia las características de ambas razas, teniendo una cutie mark de una talla en madera con varios símbolos mágicos suajilis. –Yo ya he visto lo que va a pasar, no hay esperanza, todo se acabó, deberías irte y esperar al destino en paz y en silencio.

-Que bien, me toco pelear con una yegua deprimente. –Dijo Ember poniéndose en guardia enojada por la aptitud de su rival. –Escucha niña, no sé qué problemas tengas en tu cabeza, pero no me voy a dejar embaucar por ti, apenas Salí de mi depresión por perder la vista para que tú me vuelvas a empujar ahí.

-Eres afortunada, no veras los horrores que van a pasar, te envidio. –Menciono la cebra-unicornio mientras un aura mágica tenebrosa salía de su cuerno, empezando a cubrir lentamente la plataforma. –Pero escucharas los lamentos, olerás la peste de la muerte, sentirás el ambiente acido, saborearas la salitre cuando comas, tendrás envidia de los muertos del tártaro, tu sufrirás más.

-¡YA CIERRA TU HOCICO NEFASTA! -Grito Ember lanzándose inmediatamente después de que el réferi diera la indicación de inicio, entonces golpea fuertemente a Giza arrojándola bastante lejos, esta antes de salir de la plataforma se tele transporta de nuevo al lado de Ember. -¡No me vas a sorprender así brujita, practique mucho con Rarity a esperar los ataque de seres que desaparecen como tú! –Dijo la dragona bando un coletazo en donde apareció Giza, esta no puede pegarle a la dragona como era su deseo para esquivar ese golpe, Ember ve su rastro de calor y le intenta dar un puñetazo en el rostro, (con esto vas a tener, no creo que seas tan resistente) pensó Ember creyendo que terminaría rápido esto, pero algo ocurrió, cuando la golpeo su fuerza era menor a la que tiene normalmente, a otro capaz le desencaja la quijada, ahora sintió que su fuerza era la de un pequeño golpeando a una almohada. -¡¿Qué diantres pasa?!

-Ya basta dragona, como te advertí, yo ya he visto el mañana, te venceré y esos monstruos ganaran, será mejor que te resignes a sufrir, será mejor olvidar nuestros sentimientos, y vivir como sombras, para poder vivir en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para decir esas cosas tan horribles?! –Indico Ember despegando a ras del suelo para volver al ataque, pero no pudo volar mas de un metro, se espantó pero trato de inmediato correr para atacar a la cebra-unicornio pero sintió que no podía moverse libremente, y que todas sus extremidades se pusieron muy pesadas. -¿Qué… me está pasando?

-¡Ember, ten mucho cuidado con esa zorra! –Grito Starlight notándose muy preocupada. -¡Ella físicamente es débil, pero su aura mágica es enorme, es del mismo tamaño o más alta que la de Skydancer, y esta aura es solo tristeza y depresión, no hay otro sentimiento en ella, te esta envenenando con ella!

-¿Qué… dices… Glimmer? – Pregunto débilmente Ember, también estaba perdiendo la fuerza en sus cuerdas vocales. -¡Así es Ember, ella está usando una especie de hechizo, es como un efecto de una pócima que usan las cebras cuando las atacan muchos depredadores, pero esta señorita al ser una unicornio puede hacerlo como un embrujo, es una especie de alucinógeno, intenta reaccionar!

-Ese unicornio es lista, no esperaba menos de la discípula de la princesa Sparkle. –Menciono con su tono tétrico Giza. -Si ella me hubiera enfrentado ya habría perdido sin dudas, pero yo ya sabía que me enfrentaría a ti Ember, ya sabía que yo ganaría, y que te tendría que mostrar la realidad para que aceptes tu destino y te vuelvas lo que somos todos… nada.

-¿Por qué… hablas de ese modo… tan lúgubre? –Se preguntó Ember yendo muy lentamente hacia Giza para intentar contraatacar, esta se sienta al ver la lentitud en la que dejo a la dragona para esperarla. –Es fácil, porque yo lo viví, nací en la frontera del desierto Dry Sun, a mi madre cebra la expulsaron de su tribu por enamorase de mi padre, un semental unicornio, las condiciones eran extremas, pero sobrevivíamos, éramos felices… o eso creía, la verdad era solo una ilusión, siempre sufríamos para conseguir los ingredientes para las pociones, comida y agua, no podíamos cruzar el desierto gracias a mi para llegar a otro lado como lo hizo una compañera de mi madre, y no podíamos volver a la sabana ya que los miembros de su tribu nos exterminarían, pero a pesar de eso… no nos iba tan mal, pero no sabíamos que unos chacales me echaron el ojo… yo era carne tierna…. Una noche después de una tormenta mis padres estaban muy fatigados por eso, entonces… -A la cebra se le empiezan a salir lágrimas. -… nos atacaron, mi padre me escondió lo mejor que pudo, pero vi todo… esos chacales despedazaron a mis padres muy fácilmente…

-Pero Giza… tú no tuviste la culpa de eso…

-Pero eso ya sabía que iba a pasar… lo vi en sueños semanas antes. –Comento secamente Giza. –Les dije a mis padres, les suplique que nos fuéramos de ahí, o al desierto o con otra tribu de cebras, ¡pero ellos se negaron, dijeron que solo fue un sueño tonto, pero lo horrible sucedió, fue exactamente como en mi visión, esos se comieron hasta los huesos de mis padres! Pero sabía que yo sobreviviría, ya que también lo vi en mi sueño, a pesar de que me encontraron, mi cuerno empezó a emanar este hechizo. –Indico la cebra señalando su magia. –Empezaron a alentarse como tú, y después empezaron a alucinar, se volvieron completamente alterados, mi magia les mostro su deprimente futuro, y al no querer sufrir lo horrible se suicidaron violentamente frente de mí, así conseguí mi marca, comprendí mi destino, era mostrar que no importa lo que hagas, todo terminara de una manera triste, me dedique a visitar las tribus cercanas para mostrárselos y que ya se resignaran.

-¡POR CELESTIA, ENTONCES FUISTE TU! –Grito espantada Starlight al oír la confesión de Giza. -¡Hubo cuatro aldeas en las que sus habitantes se abandonaron, solo esperaban la muerte, al jefe Jelani y sus consejeros les costó mucho trabajo volverlos a hacer que quisieran vivir, incluso tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de Pinkie y Cadance! Pero después ya no hiciste nada.

-Porque también lo vi eso en mi sueños. -Respondió sin sentimientos la cebra. –Vi que ustedes ponys desharían mi obra, así que mejor igual decidí no intervenir más, de todos modos la fatalidad se cumplirá, me fui a vivir a mi vieja casa por años, esperando el momento del final, entonces llego Lorelei hace algunas semanas, mostrándome que ya era hora. –Entonces Ember por fin pudo llegar al frente de Giza. – Y todo lo que vi se está cumpliendo, el regreso del demonio, su intento inútil de detenerlo, sus alianzas con otros... El destino ya está escrito... Ríndete.

-… Jamás… estúpida derrotista… -Respondió Ember con voz muy débil, pero muy firmemente. –De verdad lamento lo que te ocurrió, pero a tus padres seguramente no les gustaría en lo que te convertiste, no sé si lo que dijiste de tus malditas visiones sea verdad, pero eso lo usas para destruirle la esperanza a los demás maldita… eres un pinche agujero negro que absorbe la felicidad de los que tienen la desgracia de tenerte cerca, pero yo no voy a permitirte que sigas haciendo esto Giza, ¡no vas a quitarle a los demás su felicidad solo porque tú no quieras tener fe!

-Yo no destruyo nada, solo hago lo que me indica mi marca, solo muestro la verdad…

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS GIZA, ENTENDISTE TU MARCA DE UNA MANERA MUY ERRÓNEA! –Grito muy fuerte Apple Bloom queriéndose meter a la plataforma. -¡Tu talento no es que tú les muestres la fatalidad a los demás!

-No seas ridícula Apple, ese es mi objetivo en la vida… Mostrar que no somos nada y que tenemos existencias vacías. –Comento Giza mientras contenía muy fácilmente los débiles golpes de Ember con un solo casco. –Lo se desde que vi mutilados a mis padres… no pude evitarlo… es horrible nunca debí decirles, de todas maneras el destino está escrito en piedra sólida.

-¡No Giza! –Ahora gritaba Sweetie Bell. -¡Tu hiciste lo correcto en decirles tú sueño, pero tus padres no podían saber que esa era una visión, por eso te consolaron diciendo que solo era una pesadilla, pero estoy muy segura que te creyeron un poco!

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-¡Es fácil de explicar Giza, tu papá te escondió lo mejor que pudo y muy rápidamente, si hubiera sido sorpresa para ellos ese ataque no lo habría podido hacer! –Comento Scootalo. -¡Además hiciste alucinar a esos chacales, dijiste que vieron su muerte y por eso se mataron, pero yo creo que vieron otra cosa, ya que si se hubieran visto suicidarse ellos mismos, inmediatamente huyen de ti, no que lo que vieron debió ser tan aterrador que prefirieron matarse!

-¡Tu marca no significa aceptar la fatalidad! –Grito Apple Bloom. -¡Tu marca es como una alarma pre-sísmica, te da tiempo a los que avisas para que puedan hacer algo y evitarlo de ser posible!

-No… es cierto… si fuera así… mis papis…

-¡Estoy segura que lo que dicen las CMC es cierto yegua! –Comento Ember tratando de moverse más rápido. -¡Si tus padres no te tomaron tan enserio es porqué ninguno tenía idea de tu gran don, seguro ellos querían que lo usaras como lo indicaron mis jóvenes amigas, no como lo haces ahora, con presagios fatalistas, por eso esta magia que emanas es muy negativa, te sientes culpable de lo que pueda ocurrir, pero pasas eso a tu magia, creando una brujería horrible, debilitando primero a tu rival y después haciéndolo alucinar, ya estoy escuchando cosas horribles, e incluso me las imagino! –En eso momento en su cabeza Ember ve a los dragones, ponys y demás esclavizados por Dark Doll y compañía, siendo torturados como esclavos hasta la muerte en un ambiente dantesco. -¡Pero yo tengo algo que me hace saber que esto es falso…ESTOY CIEGA, PODRÍAS ENGAÑAR A MI OÍDO PERO NO A MI OLFATO, NO HUELE LAS GRANDES CANTIDADES DE AZUFRE Y SANGRE QUE SUPUESTAMENTE HAY!

-No tiene que haber olor, solo es una visión…

-¡Una visión que como dijeron mis amigas, se puede evitar, es una advertencia, el futuro no es inamovible!

-Demuéstramelo. –Comento la cebra-unicornio con un tono un poco molesto. –Muéstrame que futuro de esta pelea, en el cual tu pierdes y yo gano está equivocado, pero no podrás, yo ya vi incluso esto, se cómo me atacaras y que hare yo después, incluso se las palabras que diré… ¡UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! –Mientras contestaba Giza Ember le da un golpe en el rostro con toda su fuerza, quien sabe cómo se libró del efecto del hechizo. -¡¿También viste esto, eh sabandija?!

-No… es posible… -Se quejó Giza limpiándose la sangre de la boca y viéndola en su casco. –Se… suponía que si me ibas a golpear y sacar mi sangre… pero no así, se suponía… que me ibas a patear el rostro…

-¡Perdóname, deja te cumplo tu destino! –Indico Ember ahora si dándole una patada al rostro a la cebra, haciéndola girar por los aires, mandándola hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma. -¡¿Ya regresamos al guion preestablecido Giza?!

-Esta… si es la patada que… pero no vi el primer golpe… -Dijo Giza viéndose de nuevo la sangre, pero al hacerlo empezó a cambiar su rostro inexpresivo… empezó a mostrar sus dientes y en su mirada se empezó a acumular mucha ira, una ira que se venía acumulando por años. -…Desgraciada dragona… te odio… ¡TE ODIO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR A DETENER LO INEVITABLE BASURA?! ¡RESÍGNATE YA Y NO ME ESTÉS JODIENDO!

-¿Quién lo diría? Te molestas porque no siguen tu opinión, que lindo. ¿Dime también viste tu berrinche, y si lo viste eres tan pendeja que quisiste hacerlo para no romper al destino? –Pregunto muy sarcásticamente Ember, haciendo que Giza perdiera los estribos definitivamente. -¡Maldita hija de tu puta madre, te voy a enseñar a no burlarte de mí, te voy a meter tu hocico en tu trasero perra!

-¿Ese insulto también lo viste en el futuro? bueno para saber cómo reaccionar, sí lo viste lo dejare pasar, pero si no voy a hacerte tragar tus palabras víbora, ¿por cierto también viste mi sarcasmo? es que quiero ser original y no seguir tu guion zorrita.

-¡MALDITA IGUANA DE EXCREMENTO, TE VOY A MATAR! – Relincho Giza desapareciendo su primer hechizo y juntando magia muy ofensiva en su cuerno, esto lo nota el réferi y le da una amonestación. –¡Participante Giza este acto no será tolerado, desista o tendré qué…!

-¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA PENDEJO, O VAS A SER DAÑO COLATERAL! –Grito enloquecida Giza viendo al réferi quien palideció como si lo hubieran echado en cloro, los guardias ya iban a detenerla, cuando Ember hablo. –Tranquilos, dejen que haga lo que quiera esta cebra loca.

-¡¿Ember enloqueciste?!

-No Spike, seguro esto es parte de su visión del futuro, ¿o me equivoco? Solo nos estamos moviendo como las marionetas sin alma que somos… ¡Argh! –Al decir esto burlándose Ember, Giza ataca con un gran rayo derribándola, yendo rápidamente a donde cayó. -¡YA BASTA, TE VOY A CALLAR EMBER! – Entonces Giza le intenta pegar una coz a la dragona, pero esta puede detener su ataque con sus garras, empezando a forcejear ambas. -¡NO SE COMO PUEDES HABLARME DE ESE MODO TAN TRAUMÁTICO EMBER, ME MOLESTA QUE SE BURLEN COMO TU LO ESTAS HACIENDO!

-No me burlo, tan solo acepto los hechos como tú querías, todo está escrito, por eso entonces voy a perder, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Segurito tus papis eran como tú, unos pesimistas que esperaron tranquilamente desaparecer sin importarles nada.

-¡NO DIGAS MIERDA DE MIS PADRES, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! –Grito Giza poniéndole más fuerza a sus piernas, empezando a mover a Ember para atrás. -¡MI PADRE SIEMPRE ME SONREÍA CUANDO REGRESABA DE BUSCAR HIERBAS, NUNCA ME DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA A PESAR DE MIS TRAVESURAS Y LO PESADO DE HACER ESO, A PESAR DE ESTAR MUY CANSADO MUCHAS OCASIONES SIEMPRE JUGÁBAMOS JUNTOS CON NUESTRA MAGIA, Y MI MADRE ME ENSEÑABA CON MUCHA PACIENCIA SU CONOCIMIENTO DE POCIONES, ME DIJO QUE YO ERA MUY TALENTOSA, ME ENSEÑO LAS CONSTELACIONES PARA QUE NO PERDIERA EN ESE LUGAR, POR LO MENOS A ELLOS SI LES IMPORTABA!

-¡¿Entonces porque demonios te volviste así Giza?! –Dijo cambiando su tono Ember. -¡Tus padres te amaron con todo su ser, yo sé que duele mucho cuando pierdes a un ser querido, pero tú te abandonaste completamente, seguro se preocuparon cuando les dijiste tus visiones, pero casi te puedo asegurar que los días posteriores te trataron con mucho más amor! ¡¿OH FUE LO CONTRARIO?!

-Es… cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡PORQUE ERA LO LÓGICO QUE HICIERAN ESO, SI YO SUPIERA QUE ME QUEDA POCO TIEMPO CON ALGUIEN AL QUE AME, TRATARÍA QUE ESOS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS FUERAN LOS MEJORES, PARA QUE MI SER QUERIDO ME RECORDARA POR LO POSITIVO, MAS NO COMO ME FUI, Y HARÍA LO QUE FUERA PARA QUE MI SER QUERIDO NO TERMINARA COMO YO!

Giza trago mucha saliva abriendo completamente los ojos, recordó esas últimas semanas con sus padres, era como dijo Ember, sus padres la hicieron más feliz de lo que nunca había recordado, incluso recordó que su padre le enseño un hechizo muy extraño, que podía provocarle a quien fuera una horrible alucinación, la misma ilusión prohibida que le enseño Dark Doll a sus hechiceros heraldos, que le advirtió que nunca la hiciera a menos que estuviera en riesgo su vida, su madre le enseño a hacer una poción que librara a quien le lanzara su hechizo, eso es lo que hacía en los pueblos, primero lanzaba ese hechizo oscuro para que sus víctimas vieran su visión retorcida del futuro, y después les daba el antídoto, ella inconscientemente no quería que se mataran solos, también inconscientemente uso ese hechizo cuando la atacaron los chacales para defenderse, a su padre y a su madre nos le dio tiempo de aplicarlo por la rapidez de los depredadores, pero ella sí pudo hacerlo porque su padre la escondió, entonces la cebracornio baja sus patas traseras. -¿Como… pude olvidar eso…? Mis padres me enseñaron un hechizo prohibido… y yo lo use inconscientemente… pero las visiones… son tan reales…

-Es algo complicado de explicar jovencita. –Indico Rarity entendiendo lo que había pasado. –Esa magia es muy oscura si no se sabe manejar correctamente, incluso puede afectar al que la usa un poco si no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado, esa magia se combinó con tu talento de ver algunas cosas en el futuro, haciéndote ver solo las cosas malas, pero sin poder notar algunas cosas para poder cambiarlas, y no es culpa de tus padres, ellos no podrían saber eso, con trabajos lo sabemos Luna, Skydancer y yo.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS UNICORNIO, EL FUTURO YA ESTA ESCRITO Y ES INAMOVIBLE! –Grito completamente fuera de si Giza haciendo brillar su cuerno muy fuerte. -¡SE LO DEMOSTRARE ELIMINANDO A TU AMIGUITA CIEGA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡Pues no creo que hayas visto tu amenaza ni la explicación de Rarity Giza! ¡¿Verdad?! -se preguntó Ember sacando mucho humo por la nariz, ya que se preparaba para lanzar una gran bola de fuego, mientras que Giza apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza sin poder hablar. -¡Ya lo comprendo, nunca viste esto, esto demuestra que el futuro se puede cambiar!

-¡AUNQUE QUIERA NO PUEDO VERLO TODO ESTÚPIDA LAGARTIJA, SOLO VEO LO IMPORTANTE, POR ESO SUPE QUE TU AMIGUITA SIRENA GANARÍA AL MOSTRAR SU VERDADERA FUERZA Y QUÉ LA ALICORNIO PERDERÍA POR TOCAR FUERA DEL ESCENARIO, ASÍ COMO YO TE VOY A VENCER CON ESTE GRAN RAYO DE MAGIA, NO TE PODRÁS LEVANTAR DESPUÉS HACIÉNDOME LA GANADORA DE INMEDIATO, YA QUE TE NOQUEARE COMPLETAMENTE!

-¡PUES DEMUÉSTRALO AMARGADA, TE ASEGURO QUE LA QUE NO SE PARA DESPUÉS DE ESTO ERES TU! –Grito Ember y de inmediato lanzo su ataque de lanzallamas con todas sus fuerzas, Giza hace lo mismo con su hechizo, ambos chocaron y se formó una bola de ambas energías, pero parecía que la magia era más fuerte que el fuego, (je, te lo advertí estimada pendeja, ahora tengo que solo esperar y…) pensó la cebracornio sonriendo patéticamente, pero ocurrió que después de un momento el fuego de Ember empezó a equilibrar el choque, entonces loa energía se quedaron en el medio de ambas luchadoras, (¡NO, ESTO NO PUDE PASAR, YO VI COMO MI MAGIA LE GANABA A ESTE FUEGO Y COMO DERRIBABA A EMBER, PERO NO, AHORA SU FUERZA ES ENORME, DICEN QUE LA VOLUNTAD DE UN DRAGÓN SE MIDE POR EL CALOR DE SU FUEGO, Y ESTE CALOR ES FÁCIL COMO SI FUERA UNA ESTRELLA JOVEN, ELLA ESTA… TRATANDO DE ROMPER LO QUE YA ESTA ESCRITO E INTENTANDO TOMAR CONTROL DE SU VIDA… COMO LO HICIERON MIS PADRES A PESAR DE TODO!) Pensó Giza, entonces empezó a desear algo, se le activo su ánimo de lucha por primera vez en su vida. -¡No quiero… NO QUIERO PERDER CONTRA TI EMBER, NO PODRÍA VER A LAS TUMBAS DE MIS PADRES SI NO HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO!

-¿Porque dices eso Giza, si antes ya sabias dicho como terminaría esto?, ya que te sabes el inmutable destino… -Empezó a preguntarse Rarity cuando Giza la interrumpió. -¡AL DEMONIO CON EL DESTINO, NO ME IMPORTA ESO, AHORA LO QUE YO QUIERO ES GANAR, Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO LO LOGRARE SI NO ME ESFUERZO AL MÁXIMO COMO ESTA DRAGONA! -Le había cambiado su mirada, ya no era la mirada triste y melancólica, era una mirada de determinación. -¡DEBO GANAR PORQUE DESEO HACERLO, NO PORQUE ME LO DICE UN GUION DE TEATRO, YA ME CANSE DE MORIR ASÍ LENTAMENTE, ESTO NO ES VIDA, Y ME HARTE DE SENTIR ESTE HORROROSO SENTIMIENTO SIEMPRE!

(Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta jovencita) Pensó Ember aumenta su poder de fuego con el resto de sus fuerzas. –¡NO VOY A PERDER, NO VOY A PERDER! -Dijo Giza dándose cuenta de lo que hacia la dragona, y empezando ella a hacer lo mismo, (¡YO VOY A GANAR!) Pensaron las dos rivales sincronizada mente poniéndole su mejor esfuerzo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el fuego y la magia que se enfrentaban aumentara y explotara de repente entre ambas provocando un gran destello, al de magia y fuego, todos los presentes abajo del ring se tu vieron que cubrir para evitar quemarse y/o herirse por la forma de las gradas esto se disipo sin causar algún tipo de desgracia, el réferi usando sus alas intento despejar algo de eso para ver que les paso a Ember y Giza, vio que ambas féminas recibieron todo el impacto, estuvieron a nada de salirse de la plataforma, pero Ember enterrando sus garras y Giza poniendo fuerza en sus patas traseras pudieron impedirlo, pero ahora ambas estaban derribadas temblando. -¡Ambas competidoras siguen consientes, empezare la cuenta, 1… 2… 3…!

-¡Ember levántate, seguro no quieres quedar mal frente de Maximus! –Grito Spike dándole ánimos a su amiga, esta empieza a abrir los ojos y temblando se empieza a levantar muy lentamente. –No… puedo perder así… nada más… debo poner… más decisión en esto…

(Que envidia me das Ember, tus compañeros nunca te abandona y creen en ti, en cambio nosotras… Nos abandonamos a la menor muestra de fracaso) Pensó Giza mientras efectivamente Lorelei la insultaba de varias maneras por haber sido derribada y por fallar su hechizo. -¡ESTÚPIDA MESTIZA! ¡¿NO QUE TU LE GANARÍAS A LA PERRA ESA MUY FÁCIL?! ¡PERO ESO ME PASA POR AYUDAR A FENÓMENOS COMO TU, PERO DESCUIDA VOY A PURIFICAR EL MUNDO DE MONSTRUOS COMO USTEDES, SEGURO LO QUE VISTE FUE TU DERROTA PERO QUISISTE TOMARME LAS ESCAMAS!

-¡Giza no escuches a esta ojete de porquería!

-¡Así es compañera, no le hagas caso a esta cabrona! –Señalo alguien desde donde se encuentran los miembros de sus compañeras, la cebracornio volteo a ver quién dijo eso, noto que Stormysand y Tidal Wave eran la que la animaban. -¡No quieras ganar porque alguien o algo te lo indica, HAZLO PORQUE TU LO DESEAS HACER!

-Compañeras… ¡Yo voy… a hacer mi futuro como lo hicieron mis padres… Yo quiero ganar… No por una maldita hija de perra que me paga… si no porque yo no quiero seguir decepcionando a mis compañeros… a mis padres que me cuidan… Y SOBRETODO YA NO ME DECEPCIONARE A MI MISMA! –Dijo Convencida Giza empezándose a parar ella también, ahora la pelea se iba a definir por quien se parara antes de la cuenta de diez. -¡…5…6… 7!

-¡Vaya… ya no pareces la pesimista con la que empecé a pelear Giza, ahora si pareces cebra! -Comento Ember hincándose de rodillas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y por eso no podía ponerse rápido en pie, intento ayudarse con sus alas pero estas estaban completamente entumidas. -¡Pero de todas formas yo seré quien se levante primero, y no me va importar tu visiones absurdas! –En ese instante a Giza le llega otra visión, vio que Ember le levantaban el brazo victoriosa, mientras que ella caía lentamente al suelo derrotada. –No… a pesar de mi esfuerzo... –Pensó tristemente la cebracornio empezando a tambalearse, pero pensó en las palabras de Ember y las CMC. -¡Basta! ¡¿si mis rivales creen que se puede cambiar el destino, porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?! – Menciono en voz alta Giza sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y volviendo a levantarse, al ver eso Ember trata de pararse más rápido. -¡YO COMO TU YA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UNAS TONTAS ALUCINACIONES VAYAN A CONTROLAR MI VIDA EMBER!

-¡…8 … 9! –Al llegar al penúltimo número, tanto dragona y cebracornio se paran completamente, pero a las dos les dio un calambre en las rodillas izquierdas, en el caso de Giza en la trasera, Ember instintivamente se vuelve a hincar para agarrársela, pero Giza mordiéndose los labios se pudo mantener en cuatro patas temblando mucho. -¡… 10, la participante Giza pudo levantarse, el equipo "Mirage Nocturna" gana esta ronda y lidera la competencia dos a uno!

-¡Perdí, NO! –Grito muy frustrada Ember dando un golpe al suelo partiendo completamente. -¡AL FIN Y AL CABO ESTA BRUJA TENIA RAZÓN, NO PUDE CAMBIAR EL FUTURO!

-Te equivocas Ember, cambiaste tu destino. –Dijo Giza cayéndose de cansancio nada más que la nombraron ganadora. –Al principio vi que yo te sacaba del ring, pero eso no ocurrió por tu perseverancia, después vi que la explosión nos iba a sacar a ambas de la plataforma perdiendo ambas, pero nuestra necedad lo evito también, y mi última visión vio que tu ganabas… cambiaste el futuro no una, sino varias veces, obligándome a mí a cambiarlo también, ahora lo entiendo, mi poder no es una maldición, es un don, como no me di cuenta antes, no habría provocado tristezas absurdamente.

-Pero aun puedes corregirte niña. – Menciono Ember ya pudiéndose parar. –Debes tener el valor para cambiar lo que si puedes, fortaleza para lo que no puedas y sabiduría para reconocer entre un caso y otro.

-Es un gran consejo lady Ember… y espero que lo que acabo de decidir no se equivoque ahora, fue un honor luchar con usted, y le deseo al resto de su equipo mucha suerte, de verdad me gustaría que ganen. –Entonces le hace una reverencia a las cutie mark crusaders. –Gracias por hacerme comprender el verdadero significado de mi marca, me habría gustado conocerlas hace años y que no me hubiera caído en el foso donde estaba.

-No hay problema Giza, para eso estamos nosotras. –Menciono Apple Bloom sonriendo. –Es una pena que el pasado no se pueda cambiar, para que fueras la cebra que tus padres deseaban desde hace mucho.

-El pasado no se cambia, pero el presente y el futuro sí. –Menciono Giza mientras empezaba a trotar para ponerse enfrente de Stormy. -¡Sand necesito un favor, quiero que me lleves lo antes posible a donde te voy a indicar, es urgente!

-¡¿Qué dices Giza, que te lleve?! ¡Pero se ve que estas muy preocupada!

-¡Es hora de que use mi talento para lo que es! -Comento Giza, entonces volteo a ver a Lorelei muy molesta, más que como estaba con Ember. -¡Esta pinche perra sucia provoco con su lengua viperina que pueda ocurrir algo horrible a alguien muy noble, de todos los malos tratos e insultos que le ha dado ya hizo que se colmara su vaso, te daré todas las joyas y oro que quieras, pero debo llegar con Ruby antes de que…!

-¡No tienes que decirme más amiga, sube en mi lomo! –Indico Stormy abriendo sus alas completamente, de inmediato Giza se trepa en ella. -¡Ya sentía que Ruby estaba más rara después del insulto de esta ramera del tártaro, vamos a buscarla antes de que cometa una locura a causa de esta mierda!

-¡¿ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN PAR DE IDIOTAS?! –Siseo Lorelei a punto de vomitar fuego. -¡No solo me están desobedeciendo, si no también me insultan, a esa inútil de Ruby solo debe estar llorando por ahí, se van a quedar aquí hasta que ganemos!

-¡Todo el maltrato que le has hecho a Ruby se acumula estúpida! –Grito ya fuera de sus casillas Giza. -¡Tantos años de eso solo puede salir de dos maneras, una es que ella enloquezca y te mate, y la otra es que se sienta tan inútil y se mate ella, y se está cumpliendo la segunda, así que vete a la chingada y comete tu mierda Lorelei, yo voy a salvar a mi amiga!

-¡Ruega para que lleguemos a tiempo bastarda, porque si no yo te voy a matar! –Comento Stormy con sus ojos de pony murciélago bien abiertos mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente. -¡Ni todo el oro de todos los reinos van a evitar que si Ruby muere que te arranque los huesos y las entrañas al mismo tiempo! –Entonces la pegaso emprende vuelo rápidamente a donde Giza le indico, Lorelei toda furiosa exhala fuego hacia sus compañeras, pero una pared de agua lo impidió, Tidal reacciono rápidamente para salvar a sus compañeras. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA RETRASADA MENTAL?! ¡ESAS TRAIDORAS NECESITAN UNA LECCIÓN DE OBEDIENCIA!

-Pero capitana, si las mata nos descalificarían. (¡Además de que yo te habrá matado ahogándote en el foso más profundo del océano!) –Menciono Tidal conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar a Lorelei. -Déjalas cumplir su capricho, ya que ellas ganaron sus rondas.

-Tienes razón Tidal Wave, que hagan lo que se les pegue su pinche gana… por ahora. –Comento Lorelei tomando aire y tranquilizándose. –Ahora solo nos falta una victoria, la cual cualquiera que las falta obtendrá. (Sobre todo yo) –Entonces después de limpiar un poco la plataforma vio que el réferi iba a sacar las siguientes dos pelotas. –Muy bien, ¿Quién será, el dragoncito lindo o su mascota unicornio? –Se dijo a si misma Lorelei sonriendo malignamente, entonces el réferi saco primero la bola del equipo diamante estelar, la dragona la reconoció, era la de Spike. –Perfecto, creo que tendré que terminar con esto de una buena vez. –Se dijo entre dientes Lorelei apretando un botón que tenía entre las garras, para activar su bola con truco , el réferi inmediatamente después saco la otra bola, la dragona ya se estaba acercándose a la plataforma, cuando el grito del réferi la paro completamente. -¡La siguiente pelea será entre el participante Spike y la participante Pilar Komaci, por favor que pasen al ring!

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -Se preguntó Lorelei volando rápidamente a donde estaba el réferi sobresaltándolo, lo tomo y lo zarandeo mucho. -¡¿ESTA SEGURO QUE NO EQUIVOCO, VIO LOS NOMBRES BIEN?! ¡TAL VEZ LEYÓ MAL TONTO!

-¡Por favor señorita Lorelei, no soy un tonto para confundir los nombres, ninguno se parece! –Dijo tragando saliva el réferi, entonces le muestra las bolas a la dragona. -¡Si quiere puede verlas usted para que se quite de dudas!

-¡Dame eso tonto! –Grito Lorelei quitándole las pelotas al réferi, entonces noto que si eran los nombres correctos, después agarro las otras dos pelotas y también estaban correctas. –Que… demonios… no comprendo… no debió…

-Con todo respeto Lorelei… pero ya bájate de la plataforma. – Dijo Spike señalándole a la dragona fuera del escenario. –Yo ya quiero pelear, no he peleado ni una vez y ya se me entumen los músculos, lamento que se te frustrara tu fantasía conmigo zorrita.

-Pero… no… imposible. –Tartamudeaba Lorelei tratando de comprender que le salió mal, no notando la sonrisa burlona de Rarity, cuando paso frente a su ultima compañera, que parecía una gran roca cubierta con una gran manta de seda. –Escucha Pilar, yo pensé que sería quien peleara contra Spike, pero serás tú, tú eres la más fuerte de nosotras, así que espero que ganes para yo no tener que pelear contra su mula.

-Descuida Lorelei, la única dragona que me ha ganado eres tú, veraz como aplasto a este dragoncito entre mis extremidades, lástima que se vea tan lindo.

-Sí, lastima por su linda carita, pero desgraciadamente se la vas a maltratar. –Dijo la dragona recuperando su sonrisa diabólica, ella quería "jugar" con Spike, pero sabía que Pilar no era alguien agradable de enfrentar. –Pero no remodeles demasiado, sería un pecado no poder volver a ver su rostro.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada. –Menciono Pilar caminando lentamente a donde estaba Spike. –Porque le interesas a Lorelei te hago esta propuesta dragón, ríndete y terminaremos con esto sin ninguna herida para ti.

-Pues siento mucho no tomar tu preciosa oferta dama, pero yo tengo un compromiso previo, y para lograrlo debemos mi esposa y yo vencerlos a ustedes, así será mejor que te prepares. –Indico Spike poniéndose en guardia. –Y como soy feminista voy a pelear en serio contra ti sin darte ninguna ventaja.

-Pues espero que no te arrepientas dragón. –Comento Pilar cuando el réferi dio la indicación de que podían empezar, Spike de inmediato se lanzó para poder terminar rápido, dándole un gran golpe a su rival, esta solo retrocede un poco. –Rayos, parece ser que esta señorita es muy… corpulenta, le di muy fuerte y casi ni se movió o se quejó.

-Lo que dicen de ti es cierto dragón, tu fuerza es impresionante, a pesar de tu baja estatura eres tan fuerte como un dragón bien desarrollado, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que eres más fuerte que el promedio, me va a encantar derrotarte dragoncito –Entonces Pilar brinca muy alto, al parecer sus piernas eran muy poderosas para lograr eso, cayendo como bomba sobre Spike. -¡Veamos si puedes recuperarte después de que te caiga encima Spike!

-¡Rayos, además de todo puede manejar su peso muy bien! –Menciono Spike brincando rápidamente de donde iba a caer Pilar, lo logro por centésimas, su rival provoco otro gran agujero donde casi se entierra completamente, de donde salió tranquilamente de nuevo. -¡Y es rápida a pesar de su gran tamaño!

-En nuestra especie siempre nos caracteriza nuestra velocidad dragón. –Comento Pilar. –Es un rasgo común que ataquemos rápidamente para atrapar a nuestras presas, ya después de hacerlo usamos nuestras características diferentes para dar nuestro toque personal y terminar el trabajo.

-¡Pues yo tengo igual otras características Pilar, no solo dependo de mi fuerza! –Dijo Spike empezando a volar sobre su rival, quien se notó a pesar de su capa que se molestó por eso. –Bien, por lo menos no puedes volar o levitar, podría atacarte con una lluvia de fuego pero sería muy bajo de mi parte, voy a intenta atacarte como cuando un halcón pelea contra un león por su presa, voy a darte golpes rápidamente y retroceder de inmediato para evitar su contraataque. –Entonces Spike se lanza en picada contra Pilar, esta al verlo brinca para poder atacar ella, entonces el dragón le da un coletazo para detenerla, y de inmediato la patea con las dos piernas. -¡Con esto tendrás! -Grito triunfalmente Spike, cuando Pilar le arroja una especie de tela pegajosa dorada amarrándolo. -¡¿Qué demonios es esta baba?! ¡Es muy viscosa!

-Es hora que aterrices dragón. –Dijo Pilar mientras sacaba dos patas apara agarrar sus hilos, en aquel momento Spike reconoció la formas de estas, entonces se puso todo pálido, exhalo fuego para quemar su amarre, pudiéndose liberar y alejándose lo más que pudo de Pilar, el fuego rápidamente se extiende y se le enciende incluso su capa, esta tuvo que quitársela para no encenderse ella también, dejando ver que ser es, era una aracne de Scorpia, más precisamente una araña tejedora de seda dorada gigante. –Deberías fijarte dragón estúpido, no solo quemaste mi hermosa seda, también mi capa, tendré que cobrarte los materiales, y no son baratos.

-Lorelei si es que consiguió un equipo muy interesante, tuvo de todo. –Indico Ember oliendo la seda de araña quemada, reconociendo así a la aracne. –Solo le falto un grifo para tener un equipo muy multicultural. –Entonces noto que Rarity estaba jadeando muy preocupada. -¡¿Rarity que te pasa?! ¡Se ve que esta aracne es fuerte, pero no algo que no pueda manejar Spike, creo que tiene oportunidad de vencerlo!

-Esto está mal, esto está mal. -Empezó a decir Rarity muy preocupada. –De haber sabido que ella era una araña le habría dejado a Lorelei tener su capricho… pero ya es tarde… ahora Spike…

-¡Rarity por favor, te pusiste muy mal! –Señalo Fluttershy tomando a su amiga y empezando a zarandearla para hacerla reaccionar. -¡Y no solo tú, Spike se puso peor que tú al verle las patas y ese hilo!

-¡¿Qué no lo recuerdas Fluttershy?! ¡SPIKE LE TEME A LAS ARAÑAS, RECUERDA COMO SE PUSO CUANDO SACASTE A TODAS EN EL CASTILLO HACE AÑOS, NO PUDO DORMIR EN TRES NOCHES, INCLUSO UN DÍA DURMIÓ EN MI CASA Y EN LA GRANJA DESPUÉS DE ESO!

-¡No, ya recuerdo, no quería ni regresar cerca de ahí, tuve que convencer a mis amigas que por favor se cruzaran lo menos posible con el! –Menciono Fluttershy llevándose los cascos a la cabeza. -¡Y sé que les teme desde cuando Fuzzylegs lo atrapo en su tela en esa noche de Nightmare!

-¡¿QUÉ SPIKE LE TEME A LAS ARAÑAS?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! – Se preguntó Ember. -¡Si me contaron como se enfrento a ese Demonsting, incluso sé que le dio unos buenos golpes!

-¡Es que Demonsting es un escorpión, no una araña, son de la misma familia pero no son iguales! –Comento igual de preocupada Starlight. -¡Sé que parece una tontería, pero Spike sufre de aracnofobia, y la sufre desde pequeño, ya que me lo conto, tuvo una experiencia muy desagradable en el sótano de la casa de sus padres, le aterran las arañas ya que muchas le cayeron encima, no puede ni ver a la mascota de Crystal, y ahora tiene una araña enorme frente a el!

-¡Ese miedo que tiene es como mi temor que tenía hacia los dragones, hace que te paralices y no puedas pensar! – Menciono Fluttershy mordiéndose el casco. -¡Spike por favor no dejes que tu miedo te controle, sé que puedes superar eso!

-Pobre dragón tarado, está llorando y temblando como un bebito retardado. –Se burló Lorelei perversamente viendo el sufrimiento de Spike. –Ya tenemos esto ganado, Pilar divierte un poco con el antes de terminar.

-¿Qué dices Lorelei?

-Humíllalo, para que no pueda volver a dar la cara en ninguna parte. –Indico malignamente la dragona. –Que todo el mundo sepa que no ha dejado de ser la mascota inútil de la princesa, vuélvelo loco de miedo, para que se esconda en la mayor oscuridad posible, basura como esta ni merece morir, deberían sufrir su miedo toda la eternidad.

-Bah, como quieras Lorelei (ni loca te voy a dar esa satisfacción pervertida, tan solo le voy a dar unos golpes y después lo voy a sacar del ring, yo sé cómo se siente el pobre) –Pensó la aracne recordando algo de su pasado, fue caminando rápidamente hacia Spike, quien al verla empezó a retroceder aterrado. –No te alejes dragón, tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-¡No, no, no, no, no te me acerques! –Gemía Spike completamente desesperado sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera retroceder, ya estaba en los límites de la plataforma, sus compañeras se espantaron creyendo que hasta ahí llegaban, pero Pilar lanzo su hilo de nuevo y lo volvió a lanzar al centro de la plataforma, el dragón ni siquiera intento moverse, recibió un gran golpe, se quitó de nuevo el hijo cortándolo con sus garras. -¡Por Celestia, no, tengo de esa cosa en todo el cuerpo!

-Eres demasiado quejica dragón. –Dijo Pilar de nuevo acechando a Spike. -¿De verdad eres el dragón que derrotado a Deathsaurus? Yo creo que fue un golpe de suerte que le ganaras, un cobarde como tú no puede ser un poderoso guerrero. –Ya estando frente a Spike Pilar le empieza a golpear con todas sus patas en una sucesión rápida, al estar paralizado por el miedo el dragón ni siquiera ponía guardia o intentar alejarse, la aracne lo golpea y arroja lejos de ella, pero usa su telaraña para tomarlo de nuevo para acercarlo y pegarle otra ves de la misma forma, empezando a usarlo como yo-yo, golpeándole así varias veces. –Esto es tan repetitivo, es muy patético.

-¡Fire por amor a los padres del sol y la luna cálmate! –Mientras que a su padre lo golpeaban de esa forma horrible, Firebreather se puso como un demonio, siseaba y relinchaba de una manera que incluso haría que un adulto se espantara y se pusiera en guardia con ella, intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Yang, incluso Paper le tuvo que ayudar a la alicornio-draconequs para esta no se fuera, ya que Yang se estaba concentrando para impedir que su prima se tele transportara donde su padre. -¡Sé que estas preocupada por tu papá, pero esto no le va ayudar, si vas lo van a descalificar!

-¡Aunque como está la cosa tal vez no sea tan malo! –Menciono Paper, quien ya había sido herida por las garras muy filosas de la unicornio-dragona. -¡Esa aracne no deja que Spike salga, lo golpea cuidando que no caiga noqueado, él está muy aterrado y no puede ni hablar para rendirse, está sufriendo un horrible ataque de pánico, la única manera que termine esto es que el réferi termine esto, deberían ya terminar, recuerda que el equipo de Sweetie será su siguiente rival, ellos le podrán ganar a estas después, ahora debemos salvar a Spike para que se recupere!

-¡Es cierto, por favor tío ríndete, mis otros tíos se encargaran…!

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle eso Yang? -Dijo Brave mientras estaba en el barandal viendo la pelea con un tono muy seco, sobresaltadlo a Yang y a Paper. –Y tu Fire si intervienes en la pelea para salvar a tu padre será peor, ¿Cómo crees que él se va a sentir después, que una infante lo salvara de prácticamente nada?

-¡¿QUÉ DICES BRAVESHY?! –Se preguntó muy preocupada Yang, pero la últimas palabras de la changeling hicieron que Fire se medió calmara, pero aun teniendo un rostro de preocupación. -¡¿Qué no ves que mi tío no puede ni reaccionar?! ¡Ese miedo no lo deja ni reanimarse, tú no sabes el nivel de terror que tiene!

-Claro que lo sé, ese mismo nivel lo tuve cuando Darksteel amenazo a mi madre con volarla y cuando me agarro del cuello. –Indico Brave volteando a ver, ya tenía los ojos rojos como su madre y abuela, fue al frente de Yang y Paper. –Pero tú no lo viste, e igual no viste que yo intente salvar a mi madre y como pateaba y mordía a ese cabrón, mi madre me enseño que a pesar de lo aterrador que pueda ser una situación tú tienes que hacer algo para defenderte, no siempre podrás huir de tus miedos, puede ser que empeores la situación, como ahora, si mi tío pierde, se van a duplicar los rivales de los reinos en la siguiente ronda.

-Lo que dice Brave tiene sentido. –Comento Rainbow. -Esa Lorelei ya se le insinuó a Deathsaurus, ella es una oportunista, ¿te imaginas que ellos sean lo que lleguen al final? La última pelea ni siquiera tendría sentido, hay que evitar eso a toda costa.

-¡Pero mi padrino esta como en trance, sí pierde esta lucha ni siquiera mi madrina va a pelear! – Dijo Yang completamente desesperada, pero Brave a pesar de sus ojos le hablo muy amablemente. –Cierto, entonces hay que darle a mi tío Spike la motivación adecuada, ¿Fire me ayudas? –Entonces la bebé sonríe y se tele transporta de los brazos de Yang al lomo de Brave agarrándose firmemente con sus garras. -¡Je, je, cosquillas!

-¡¿Braveshy, que es lo que piensas hacer?! –Se preguntó Paper, entonces vio que la niña se diría al barandal para volar. -¡No hagas eso, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría!

-No te preocupes Paper, ya me imagino que quiere hacer Brave. –Menciono Rainbow poniéndose al lado de princesa changeling. –Yo voy a cuidarla por ti en este momento, tú no descuides a Yang, no dejare que nadie les toque a estas niñas un solo cabello de sus melenas.

-¡Pero eso no responde mi pregunta Dash! –Se quejó Paper muy molesta, entonces Brave se gira sonriéndole. -¡Es fácil Paper, solo vamos a recordarle a mi tío Spike que es un dragón, vamos tía Dashie!

-Te sigo pequeña. –Menciono Rainbow cubriendo a Brave mientras volaban donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras Spike huía de los ataques de Pilar de una manera desesperada, esta trataba de golpearlo pero sin utilizar sus hilos, sus compañeros le gritaban varias cosas pero en su estado el dragón no les entendía. -¡YA BASTA, NO TE ME ACERQUES ARAÑA, OH SI NO…!

-¿Oh si no que lagartija? –Se preguntó Pilar mientras volvía a golpear a Spike, haciéndolo sangrar en el rostro y en el pecho ya que sus largas patas eran como cuchillos. –De haber podido hacer algo ya lo habrías hecho, pero no puedes ni pensar en como darme un simple golpe, deberías agradecer que aquí no se puede matar, si no ya te tendría cubierto de mi tela para saborearte después durante varios días.

-¡NO, NO HARÁS ESO, ALÉJATE DE MI! -Grito sin pesar Spike empezando a correr para salir de la plataforma, pero entonces se para completamente lleno de pánico, mientras huía de Pilar esta formo una red muy fuerte alrededor de la plataforma, evitando que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, entonces grito Spike mientras empezaba a volar hacia el techo, pero este no se dio cuento hasta que fue muy tarde, la plataforma fue cubierta por un domo de telaraña, eso era lo que le gritaban sin que él se diera cuenta, se enredó completamente sin poder despegarse de esta. -¡DEMONIOS, NO PUEDO SOLTARME, ENTRE MAS ME ESFUERCE MAS ME ENREDO, ESTA COSA ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL ACERO!

-Asi es dragón, mis hilos son tan fuertes como el metal, y tan resistentes que incluso puedo formar un "escudo" como ya te diste cuenta. –Dijo Pilar yendo a uno de los extremos para subir a su telaraña. -Así verán que no se debe tomar a los aracnes en broma, descuida ya pronto terminare con esto. (Ya no le veo el caso de seguir aterrando a alguien, no me gusta que me vean como lo haces tú)

-¡No puedo creer que todo vaya a terminar así! –Se quejó Adagio mientras golpeaba el suelo. -¡Hasta parece que el destino conspiro para que Spike enfrentara a esa tipa!

-No fue el destino… fui yo. –Dijo muy bajo Rarity llorando, entonces alguien habla muy desdeñosamente de la situación. –No puedo creer que Spike sea un gran cobarde, es decepcionante que mi sobrina tenga su débil sangre en ella.

-¡¿SWEETIE BELL, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI SPIKE?! –Se enfureció Rarity al escuchar el comentario tan despectivo de Sweetie. -¡ES EL DRAGÓN MAS FUERTE, LEAL, SABIO Y VALIENTE QUE CONOZCO, POR ESAS CARACTERÍSTICAS ME ENAMORE DE EL, PERO COMO TODOS TIENE DEFECTOS, COMO TU TÚ, SI MAL NO RECUERDO TU TE ESPANTABAS DE NIGHTMARE MOON Y DE LAS MULTITUDES, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRLE COBARDE, NO SABES QUE LE PASO PARA QUE LE TEMA A LAS ARAÑAS, PERO YO SI Y LO COMPRENDO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA EL HOCICO TE VAS A CALLAR!

-Es cierto, no sé qué le paso, y debió ser algo muy fuerte. –Respondió Sweetie con el mismo tono. –Nadie de nosotros es un ser raro para no tener miedo… como a mí me pasa, aun siento muchas veces pánico escénico Rarity ¿lo sabias?

-¿Qué dices? Pero te he visto en estadios llenos con decenas de miles de ponys hermana… y tus actuaciones son divinas.

-Pero aun así lo siento Rarity, ya que me preocupa no dar una buena actuación. -Entonces voltea a ver a Rarity sonriendo. –Entonces recuerdo el consejo que te dio nuestra abuelita cuando a ti te paso al hacer tu primer desfile de modas.

-"Valor no es no sentir miedo, valor es hacer algo a pesar de este". -Se dijo Rarity a sí misma, entonces entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. –¡Tienes razón Sweetie!

-Igual yo opino igual amigas mías. –Comento Fluttershy. –El valor es enfrentar tus miedos, no dejar de tenerlos, eso lo entendí cuando me enfrente a esos dragones en el desierto… aunque me ayudó mucho tener una buena motivación para hacerlo. –Entonces Brave llega con ellas, de inmediato Fluttershy la acaricia la cabeza. –Y mi hija menor lo sabe muy bien, hay que recordarle a Spike que es lo más importante para él, esto le dará las fuerzas para hacer lo que debe seguramente.

-¡Tienen razón queridas, no sé como no lo vi, pero todavía estamos a tiempo, ven mi princesa! –Entonces Rarity acerca a su hija a ella para cargarla, entonces ambas empiezan a levitar. -¡Vamos con papi, hay que mostrarle que no está solo y que tiene algo más importante que supera sus temores!

Spike trataba de zafarse de la tela de una manera alterada, pero solo conseguía enredarse más. -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYA A TERMINAR ASÍ, COMO COMIDA DE ARAÑA!

-Pero de este modo ocurrió dragón. -Dijo Pilar acercándose lentamente a Spike para dar lo que sería su ataque final. –Por tenerme miedo enfermizo esto se acabó, lo único que me hiciste fue darme una patada, debí quitarme mi capa para que huyeras desde el principio. –Se burló la aracne mientras Spike gritaba cosas sin sentido, entonces Rarity le grita ya estando sobre el afuera de la telaraña. -¡Por favor Spike, ya reacciona, tienes muy espantada a Fire!

-¡¿Qué dices, Fire está asustada?! -Menciono Spike recobrando un poco la cordura, como pudo volteo a ver a su familia, vio que ambas estaban muy preocupadas por él. -¡Chicas váyanse de aquí, no sé qué les pueda hacer esta araña!

-¡Lo que pueda hacer esta Pilar no es nada a lo que pueda pasar si pierdes Spike! –Respondió Rarity. -¡Recuerda que si perdemos Dark Doll podrá dominar a los dragones, y volverá este mundo un horrible lugar, además quien sabe lo que le hará a nuestros niños, en el mejor de los casos los va corromper como lo intento con Skydancer, y en el peor LOS VA A MATAR!

-¡¿Qué?! –Se preguntó Spike abriendo completamente los ojos, vio el sufrimiento de Rarity y la angustia de Firebreather, no le gusto esa mirada llena de miedo de su familia, recordó porque entreno, para no ser débil y proteger a sus gemas, pero ahora se estaba comportando peor que cuando era un niño, antes por lo menos habría intentado hacer algo a pesar de la desventaja que tuviera, entonces temió que no vería a su hija crecer y tener su propia familia, igual temió eso de sus otras sobrinas, empezó a chirriar los dientes. –Soy un miserable estúpido…

-Eso ya lo sabemos Spike, deja te termino para que te sientas mal en otra parte… –Se empezó a burla Pilar acercándose para noquear de una buena vez a Spike, pero se detuvo y retrocedió dos pasos, sintió que Spike estaba más molesto que asustado. –Soy un miserable al provocarle angustias a mi dos gemas, cuando debería ser la piedra de nuestra familia… ellas no merecen la tortura que les hice pasar, ellas deben ser felices…

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡Nunca había sentido algo así en un rival! –Dijo tragando saliva la aracne, empezó a sentir un alza a la temperatura, y era provocada por Spike. –Para un dragón lo más importante son sus tesoros… un dragón protege sus pertenencias a pesar del miedo que tenga…

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡Yo no quiero tu pinches tesoros!

-¡MIS MAS PRECIADOS TESOROS SON MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJA, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LES ARRUINE SU PROSPERIDAD, ELLAS SERÁN PESAR DE TODO FELICES, A PESAR DE SER YO UN COBARDE! –Grito Spike que de inmediato lanzo una gran esfera de fuego. -¡Tonto, mi seda es muy resistente, a diferencia de la primera esta soporta incluso el calor de la lava! –Dijo Pilar cruzando sus patas delanteras, pero vio con estupefacción que su telaraña se prendió de inmediato, y rápidamente se empezó a quemar como si fuera una tela normal, tuvo que dejarse caer para no encenderse ella también. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ?! ¡LA TEMPERATURA FUE MAYOR A LA QUE SI FUERA LAVA VIVA!

-¡No puedo perder, voy a hacer que mi hija no sienta pena por mí, voy a hacer que mis piedras preciosas estén orgullosas de mí! –Grito Spike lanzándose de nuevo en picada contra Pilar, entonces la aracne le lanza de nuevo su telaraña para atraparlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Spike la puede sujetar antes de que lo capturara. -¡No caigo en la misma estupidez dos veces!

-¡No entiendo qué demonios ocurre, este dragón ya estaba a punto de rendirse, pero…! – En ese momento Spike jala con su tela a Pilar para acercarla, dándole de inmediato un coletazo en el rostro, y aplicándole el truco del yoyo la vuelve acercar para darle un golpe en el tórax, después la patea en el abdomen rompiendo su telaraña estrellándose en el suelo, el dragón se quitó el pegamento que tenía expulsando fuego de su boca.- ¡Argh, maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a golpear a una hembra!

-¡De la misma manera de que tu golpeabas a alguien que estaba completamente paralizado del miedo sin mostrarle algo de compasión! –Menciono Spike bajando a la plataforma. -¡Si yo hubiera estado en esa situación, yo habría sacado a alguien que estuviera aterrado fuera, para que no sufriera más, pero tú desiste martirizarme por mucho tiempo, y que bueno que ocurrió así, si no mi equipo ya habría perdido, y yo no podría ver a mis joyas en la cara de nuevo, además te dije que yo trato a todos por igual, sean machos, hembras, pony, aracnes o lo que fueran, esto es un combate sin preferencias!

-(¡CON UN FREGADA, ESTO ME SACO POR HACERLE CASO A LORELEI!) ¡ME VALE LO QUE DIGAS, NO ENTIENDO COMO ALGUIEN CON TANTO TEMOR AHORA ESTE PELEANDO COMO BESTIA, ME TENIAS MUCHO MIEDO Y NO TE MOVÍAS, PERO AHORA PARECE SER QUE TU MIEDO SE ESFUMO!

-¡AUNQUE NO LO CREAS PILAR, AUN TE TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! –Indico Spike, entonces la aracne noto que todavía el dragón temblaba un poco confundiéndola. -¡Estás hablando en serio, pero cómo pudiste reaccionar!

-¡Porque tengo más miedo que mi hija este decepcionada de mí, y que a ella le roben su infancia! –Indico Spike arrojándose sobre Pilar, esta tuvo que usar sus patas delanteras para detenerlo, mientras que las traseras las uso para afianzarse mejor al suelo. -¡Seguro volveré a sentir temor, pero ya no me comportare como un inadaptado sin hacer nada, voy a luchar hasta el final, no dejare que mis miedos le den una ventaja a mis rivales!

-¡Pues entonces que así sea Spike, después no te quejes de cómo te voy a dejar! –Indico Pilar poniendo más fuerzas en sus dos patas traseras, levantando sus apéndices medios empezando a golpear a Spike con esto. –¡Tener ocho patas me ayuda a pelear con tipos que solo tienen cuatro extremidades, ya que tu alas no te sirven en esta posición!

-¡Poseer menos extremidades no es tan desventajoso Pilar, me lo enseño mi maestra que solo tiene tres! -Dijo Spike soportando la lluvia de patadas que le daban sin soltar las patas delanteras de su rival. -¡Y puede que no te pueda golpear con mis alas, pero puedo hacer otra cosa con ellas para defenderme! – Entonces Spike extiende sus alas y empieza a aletear fuertemente, provocando dos corrientes de viento en direcciones contrarias, chocando directamente sobre Pilar, sintió como las corrientes intentaban aplastarla. -¡Mierda siento como si estuviera en medio de dos garras que me quieren destripar, deja de hacer eso!

-¡¿Por qué debería, si tú no me dejaste de patear?!- Indico Spike, ambos rivales se vieron directamente muy molestos sin dejar de realizar sus ataques, entonces la araña abre sus mandíbulas empezando a secretar su veneno a punto de morder a Spike, y este empezó a sacar vapor de su boca a punto de escupir fuego, entonces los dos vieron lo que querían hacer cada uno, de inmediato se detuvieron en seco y se separaron muy preocupados. -¡No, ya iba a incendiar a esta aracne hasta las cenizas, me iba a volver una bestia que mata a sangre fría frente a mi hija!

-¡Rayos, yo no quiero hacer esto, si mi veneno solo lo uso como último recurso! –Se quejó Pilar muy asustada por lo que iba a hacer. -¡Me estaba ganando mi ira, ni cuando cazo para comer lo uso, solo uso mi seda!

-¡Ya basta patética, envenénalo de una buena vez! -Comento Lorelei muy frustrada por lo que acababa de ver. -¡Tan solo muérdelo un poco para que caiga noqueado y así ya terminar estúpida!

-¡NO BRUJA, SABES QUE EL VENENO DE MI CLAN NO SE PUEDE USAR ASÍ AUNQUE YO LO QUIERA! – Indico Pilar volteando a ver su capitana con mucho coraje. -¡Aunque le inyecte solo una pequeña cantidad este sé queda en sistema sanguíneo hagas lo que hagas, ya que no hay antídoto, y después de días se activa matando a la víctima con los mismos síntomas que un para cardiaco, a mí no me gusta matar, por eso me aleje de mi familia, son un riesgo para ellos después de lo que hice sin querer a mi amigo practicando…!

-¿Lo que dices es cierto? – Pregunto Yang desde las gradas usando la voz real para que la escucharan, -Entonces eres parte del clan del veneno dulce, una tribu de aracnes que tienen un veneno mortal de casi el 100 % de efectividad, pero que es prácticamente indoloro, incluso dicen que la muerte que produce es de las más tranquilas, ya que expiras cuando duermes.

-Si Yang tiene razón, y seguramente la tiene, entonces si lo hubieras querido… me habrías envenenado así adormilándome y ganándome, y después muriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta que fue por tu ataque, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Le cuestiono Spike a Pilar, esta suspira algo avergonzada. –Creo… que por la misma razón que tienes tu Spike, tu podrías hacer tu fuego que cocinara por dentro, provocándome la muerte días después… por creo que hacer eso a pesar de no hacer sufrir es bajo y vil… ya que no puedes darte cuenta y tratar de sanarte de alguna manera.

-Te diste cuenta de que puedo hacer eso… de verdad eres impresionante Pilar… nos parecemos más de lo que se ve, y todas tus compañeras a excepción de Lorelei son así… Tidal admiraba a alguien equivocado de la manera correcta, Stormy parecía ser una codiciosa pero tiene muy altos ideales, Giza estaba deprimida por lo que le paso y eso confundido el verdadero significado de su talento, y tú eres muy honorable, a pesar de pertenecer a un gremio de asesinos no estas a gusto con eso, es más creo que te sientes culpable de las víctimas de tu clan, a pesar de no haber tenido nada que ver con ellas, y escuche tu tono cuando tus otras compañeras se fueron a salvar a la dragoncita, Creo que esa perra de Lorelei las manipulo a todas para que se unieran a ella, ya que nadie en su sano juicio que la conozca ni se acercaría a ella, a Tidal le dijo que sería famosa y temida como Adagio, a Stormy le prometió mucho dinero… aunque seguramente lo hizo para vigilar de cerca a un demonio, y a Giza… solo la convenció de que tenía razón en lugar de… ayudarla, y a esa Ruby la manipulo por su soledad, seguro ella era un huevo abandonado como yo lo fui, de verdad yo tuve mucha suerte, a diferencia de ella y otro dragón que los encontraron demonios, ¿A ti como te manipulo Pilar, te paga? No lo creo, los aracnes pueden localizar fácilmente gemas para mejorar sus telas, ¿Te sabe algo? Si es así no creo que te importe mucho, ya que tú no sigues la "tradición del clan", no estas confundida como Giza y eres muy fuerte y lista como para que te domine como Ruby, entonces no entiendo porque te uniste a ella… a menos que no sea por ella, eras amiga de alguna de las otras y ella te convenció de unirte a su equipo, por la lealtad con tu amiga te uniste a Lorelei ¿Quién era tu amiga antes de esto?

-Es… Giza, Giza es mi amiga. –Respondió Pilar honestamente. –La conocí mientras buscábamos la misma planta para hacer un antídoto, al principio quería pelearme con ella para robarle lo que ella ya había recolectado, pero ella en lugar de luchar me dijo que era inútil hacer eso, que ya había visto el futuro, tan solo dejo sus cosas y se fue, yo me confundí por eso, y para tratar de responder mis dudas la seguí, de a poco empezó a confiar en mí y me conto lo que le había pasado y sobre sus visiones…

-¡YA DEJEN DE HABLAR TANTAS ÑOÑERIAS PAR DE PENDEJOS RETRASADOS! –Grito completamente fuera de si Lorelei, Spike descubrió como convenció a todas en su equipo para seguirla. -¡Si no quieres que destroce a esa mestiza de Giza vas a ganarle a este pinche pony que se cree dragón Pilar, sabes que tengo la fuerza para matar a las cinco, y lo demostré hace dos semanas malagradecida, la única que medio se pudo enfrentar a mí fue la tarada de Stormysand, a las cinco derrote de todos modos, ni siquiera pudiste acercarte a mí para intentar envenenarme!

-¡Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de NO HABERLO INTENTADO HIJA DE PERRA! –Indico ya completamente fuera de sí Pilar. -¡NUNCA HABÍA DESEADO MATAR A ALGUIEN… HASTA CONOCERTE, ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA, TE APROVECHAS DE LOS DEMÁS DE UNA U OTRA MANERA PARA CONSEGUIR TUS FINES, ERES PEOR QUE UN PARASITO, YA QUE ALGUNAS VECES ELLOS MEJORAN AL QUE INFECTAN, PERO TU… MANIPULASTE LAS PARTES NEGATIVAS DE NUESTRA PERSONALIDAD PARA TENERNOS DOMINADAS, PERO ESTO SE ACABO, YA CUATRO DE NOSOTRAS DESPERTAMOS, PERO SI RUBY HACE LO QUE LE PEDISTE, TE VOY A DEJAR DE UNA MANERA TAL QUE DESEARAS QUE TE MATEN INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¡MALDITA ARAÑA IMPÍA! ¡¿TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME?! ¡CUANDO BAJES DE AHÍ TE VOY A ROMPER TODAS TUS PATAS!

-¡PARA QUE ESPERAR HIJA DE LA RAMERA DE SODOMA! -Grito Pilar a punto de saltar sobre Lorelei, pero Spike se lo impide volando sobre ella. -¡Quítate dragón, este no es tu asunto, a esta perra merecen que la "duerman"!

-¡Es que ahora soy tu contrincante Pilar, y esta pelea no ha terminado! –Comento Spike cruzándose de brazos viendo seriamente a su rival. -¡Debo terminar con esto por mi código, y porque si tú y tú… compañera se pelearan entre me harían ganar de una manera me deshonraría, por eso le pido amablemente que continuemos para no dejarnos dudas a ambos por favor!

-Rayos, ¿Por qué me topé con alguien como tu Spike? –Comento la aracne dejando de ponerle atención a Lorelei y centrándose en Spike. -¡Esta bien, te voy a cumplir tu deseo, pero terminare rápido para hacer que esta perra se revuelque en su malditas entrañas!

-¡No te confíes Pilar, yo también quiero terminar con esta pelea de una buena vez! -Entonces ambos se arrojaron uno sobre otro usando sus mejores golpes, por estar ya muy agotados por la larga pelea ya no intentaban cubrirse de los ataques y contraatacar, sino que daban golpes directos entre sí, Pilar le dio a Spike un gran golpe en el rostro y este le pateo el abdomen, ambos escupieron sangre pero dejaron de atacar salvajemente, utilizaban todas sus extremidades para golpearse, Spike le dio dos aletazos seguido de una barrida de su cola a Pilar, esta uso la poca telaraña que tenía para cubrir el rostro de Spike, mientras este intentaba quitarse esa pasta la aracne le corta de nuevo con sus ocho patas, de inmediato lo empuja con su gran cuerpo para que el dragón se cayera, de inmediato brinco para usar su peso como si fuera una gran bala de cañón para ya noquearlo. -¡SE ACABO DRAGÓN, DE UNA MANERA U OTRA!

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO ARACNE! –Menciono Spike concentrándose, su garra derecha empezó a brillar, estaba concentrando toda su fuerza que le restaba en ella, entonces la araña forma una bola enorme para mejorar su impacto, ya estaba a punto de aplastar a Spike cuando este soltó su gran golpe, cuando ambas fuerzas chocan se produce una gran onda de choque que hace temblar a la tierra y al mismo aire, ambas fuerzas parecían ser del mismo nivel, entonces parecía que Pilar empezaba a ganar la partida, (¡Mierda, no puedo entender que hasta aquí lleguemos, espero que Sweetie y los demás le puedan ganar a Lorelei!) pensó Spike tratando de todos modos de poner más fuerzas en su golpe, entonces se escuchó una vocecita. –Pa…pá.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?! –Se preguntó Spike muy sorprendido, entonces volteo a ver a Rarity y a su hija, la última sonreía con mucha esperanza. –Papá… fuerte… no te…indas.

-¿Qué, mi hija está hablando? –Indico Spike sin dejar de poner fuerzas a su golpe. Entonces la pequeña le vuelve a hablar, sorprendiendo a su madre igual. –Papi…suerte… gana.

-¡SI, MÍ HIJA ME HABLO, SOY SU PRIMER PALABRA, NO PUEDO DECEPCIONARLA AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA! –Grito Spike, de la nada saco mucho más fuerza, anulando completamente el ataque de Pilar, hubo otra explosión sónica cuando Spike mando de nuevo a volar a la aracne con esa gran fuerza. -¡¿Qué fue lo que henos paso aquí?! –Se cuestionó Pilar mientras su dirección hacia un arco muy cerrado, cayendo a solo un par de metros de Spike, provocando otro gran agujero, la Aracne salió de ahí lentamente y muy lastimada, Spike se puso de nuevo en guardia a pesar de estar cansado, pero decidido a ganar por el apoyo de su hija, cuando de pronto Pilar se recuesta en el suelo. –Me… rindo, ya no tengo ningún tipo de fuerzas,… si no estoy noqueada es porqué los padres del sol y la luna son muy grandes.

-Increíble… si no fuera por Fire… yo habría perdido. –Se dijo Spike empezando a sobarse en todo el cuerpo. –Eres de verdad fuerte Pilar, quisiera volver a pelear contigo en una mejor ocasión.

-Tengo la confianza que eso pueda pasar Spike. –Menciono Pilar mientras se retiraba, arrastrando tres de sus ocho patas. –Espero que la próxima vez no te pongas a temblar al principio.

verdad es que seguramente volveré a temblar seguramente, ya que me va costar superar mi miedo tan rápido. –Indico el dragón tocándose los dedos índice muy apenado, al escucharlo la Aracne le sonríe antes de bajar. –Ni te fijes Spike, yo también me tarde en superar mi miedo… a los dragones.

-¡¿Tú le temías a los dragones?!

-Sip, pero me ayudo el hecho de que desprecio más a una dragona que temerle. –Dijo Pilar ya debajo de la plataforma, entonces va no con Lorelei, sino con Tidal Wave. -¡¿Tidal puedes encontrar a las demás?!

-¡Por supuesto Pilar, las puedo eco localizar ya que conozco muy bien sus vibraciones! –Indico la kelpie, entonces aumento el volumen de si estanque y le puso una burbuja a la araña, metiéndola al estanque. -¡Ahora no podrás correr, te voy a tener que llevar para no atrasarnos!

-¡Bien Tidal, tienes razón, yo no me puedo mover libremente ahora, espero que no estén tan lejos! -Menciono Pilar cuando Tidal ya iba moverse rápido, cuando Lorelei se les pone enfrente con una aptitud completamente endiablada. -¡¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN ESTÚPIDAS?! ¡ESTO TODAVÍA NO TERMINA, AUN FALTO YO, POR SU INUTILIDAD TENDRÉ QUE PONERME AL EQUIPO SOBRE LA ESPALDA!

-¡Eso a nosotras no nos interesa ahora malnacida! –Grito Tidal mientras que con sus poderes quitaba a la dragona de su camino. -¡Si ganas te seguiremos apoyando por la promesa que te hicimos las cuatro, hasta donde lleguemos, pero… si Ruby hizo lo que le pediste las cuatro vamos a regresar PARA DESANGRARTE Y SACARTE LAS ENTRAÑAS POR TU MALDITO TRASERO!

-¡MALDITAS TRAIDORAS, INTÉNTELO Y LAS QUE VAN A SER DESCUARTIZADAS SON USTEDES! –Grito rabiosa Lorelei viendo como se alejaban sus compañeras. -¡Voy a desmembrar a esa maldita mula blanca, su maldito equipo destrozo al mío!

Mientras Spike también bajo de la plataforma, de inmediato sus compañeros van a verlo y Dinky empieza a revisarlo. -¡Spike eres fantástico, pudiste vencer a esa araña a pesar de tenerte aterrorizado!

-Que puedo decirte Starlight, supongo que mi sentimiento de no querer perder fue más grande que mi temor. -Sentándose para recuperar el aliento, entonces Rarity corre y le da un apasionado beso. -¡Spikey Wikey que bien que ganaste, pero estuve muy preocupada por ti, Tenemos que hacer que superes esa aracnofobia!

-No puedo decirte lo contrario Rares, tienes razón, otro aracne se hubiera aprovechado y me hubiera vencido rápido, tuve suerte, y no ayudo que donde estábamos no hubiera animales como esos. –Entonces su hija levita de su madre a los brazos de Spike. –Y también me ayudo que alguien muy especial me diera aliento.

-Papá… Gano… papá… gano. –Dijo Firebreather acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre. –Papi fuerte…

-Si nena, tu padre es muy fuerte. –Menciono Rarity con un tono que notaba su envidia a Spike, entonces la pequeña ríe aplaudiendo. –Mamá… celosa de papá.

-¡Hija no digas eso, aunque sea verdad! –Indico muy ruborizada Rarity provocando pequeñas burlas sobre ella. -¡Una dama no menciona eso en público!... Creo que tendré que enseñarte modales, y que bueno que ya también me digas mamá, y que tu primer palabra no fue algo raro…. Spike discúlpame.

-No digas eso Rares, es natural que te sientas algo mal por no ser la primera palabra de tu hija.

-No es por eso. –Dijo la unicornio mientras ayudaba a Dinky a vendar a su marido. –De haber sabido que era un aracne la otra compañera de Lorelei yo…

-¡Escúchame maldita mula blanca, ya es hora de que subas y empezar! –Grito Furiosa Lorelei ya estando en la plataforma espantando al réferi quien tenía al lado. -¡YO NO VOY A CAER CONTRA UNOS MISERABLES COMO USTEDES, MI OBJETIVO ES SOLAR, Y DESPUÉS DE QUE LO DERROTE BUSCARE A EMBER PARA TERMINAR EL TRABAJO DE WYVERN! ¡¿O TIENES MIEDO Y POR ESO NO SUBES?! ¡Entonces dilo para que yo pase de ronda y me encargue de las traidoras!

-Se me había olvidado, aún falta ella. –Dijo Rarity. -¡No te inquietes perra, en un momento subo!

-Ni te presiones Rarity, esta tipa se le acabo la buena estrella. –Comento Ember. –A pesar de lo que dijeron sus compañeras ya no la apoyaran, y otros dragones vieron como se comportó y que no es de fiar, no creo que Deathsaurus se alié con ella, aunque consiga otros aliados el equipo de Sweetie la van a despedazar, no tienes por qué exponerte ante ella.

-Pero el problema está… en que yo quiero enfrentarme a ella Ember. –Comento Rarity. –Algo en mi cabeza me lo pide, como te lo pidió a ti y a Spike, solo que yo… manipule un poco a la suerte para enfrentarme a ella, como han dicho ustedes y Fluttershy,… no intervengan ya que es algo que tengo y debo hacer.

-¡¿Rarity, está queriendo decir que tu manipulaste…?! – No terminaba la pregunta Ember cuando la unicornio empezó a levitar, besa en las mejillas a su esposo e hija. –Voy a luchar mis amados, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. –Entonces va a la plataforma viendo a su rival con enojo y algo de lastima.


	19. Resplandecer como hielo puro

**Capítulo XIX.**

 **Resplandecer como hielo puro.**

-Mami… ten suerte… ganar. –Dijo Fire moviendo sus bracitos rápidamente, Spike le dio pulgar arriba, Rarity al llegar al centro de la plataforma se da media vuelta la cabeza para verlos, les sonríe y va rápidamente enfrente de Lorelei quien movía sus garras muy amenazadoramente. –Disculpa la demora linda, pero tenía que ver a mi ser amado, tú lo entiendes… disculpa, lo olvide, TU NO LO ENTIENDES.

-Maldita pony, te voy arrancar esa lengua altanera que tienes. –Gruño Lorelei a punto de lanzarse sobre Rarity, el réferi dio unas últimas indicaciones. –Bien como esta pelea es la última habrá algunas modificaciones, ya no puede haber empate, si ambas peleadoras caen después de la cuenta de 10 y si ninguna se pone en pie ganara quien se levante primero, igual si salen de la plataforma perderá la primera que toque el suelo, ¿quedo claro?

-Entendido, pero eso no será necesario, ya que voy a masacrar a esta pony. –Dijo Lorelei empezando a emanar calor, mientras Rarity empezaba a sacar chispas de su cuerno. –Descuida perra, tengo la misma intención que tú, no llegaremos a eso.

-¡Muy bien, entonces comiencen! –Dio la indicación el réferi, entonces las dos féminas se arrojan sin mediar más palabras contra la otra, Rarity lanzo un gran rayo de su cuerno y Lorelei lanzo un gran ataque de lanza llamas, chocando ambos y haciendo un explosión, pero ninguna se detiene a pesar de eso, la dragona empieza a tirar un golpe que Rarity detiene con su escudo, el cual de inmediato se cuarteo. -¡Veo que no solo tienes lengua perra, de verdad eres muy fuerte!

-¡Y eso no es lo único que puedo lograr maldita zorra blanca! –Indico Lorelei transformando sus garras en cuchillas muy filosas que se encienden al rojo vivo, tirando un zarpazo que corta completamente el escudo, con su otro puño encendido en llamas le intenta pegar a Rarity, pero esta se puede agachar para esquivar el golpe que le quema un poco la crin, trata la unicornio de pegarle a las patas de Lorelei, pero esta brinca para atrás evitándolo mientras le volvía a escupir fuego, pero Rarity le brilla el cuerno, se cubre con este y desvía al ataque, hacia donde está el réferi, que tiene que correr espantado para cubrirse de la pequeña explosión, de nuevo las dos rivales se arrojan una y otra vez intentando darse golpes, sin que alguna lo pudiera lograr.

 _En la entrada de una cueva cercana a la frontera de Equestria y el Imperio Dragón vigilaba Skullcruncher, un dragón cocodrilo del pantano, estaba muy lejos de su lugar de origen, pero tenía razones más que justificadas, ya que se juntó con una dragona del clan del fuego esmeralda llamada Nice Thorn , ese clan eran rivales desde hace varias lunas del clan del pantano el cual era miembro Skullcruncher, hace 10 lunas ambos se enfrentaron dispuestos y muy rabiosos para despedazar al otro, pero ocurrió un accidente que los hizo caer a los dos en un precipicio, los dos se tuvieron qué aliar para poder sobrevivir, prometiendo que cuando salieran de ahí se volverían a pelear, pero ocurrió algo extraño para unos dragones de esta clase, se empezaron a tomar afecto, ambos tenían muchas similitudes, pero lo que los unió más eran sus diferencias, al salir del barranco ninguno quiso separarse del otro. -¿Thorn te sientes bien, requieres de más gemas?_

 _-No Skull, así estoy bien, parece que me quieres engordar como pato. –Contesto la dragona desde el interior de la cueva, Skull volvió a revisar los alrededores y entro a la cueva cubriendo la entrada con una gran piedra, con su fuego encendió varias antorchas yendo con su ahora pareja, Nice Thorn estaba enrollada como serpiente en el centro de la galería. -¿Aún siguen afuera mis hermanos de clan?_

 _-No, parece que perdieron nuestro rastro y se fueron, pero el problema es que los míos siguen abajo buscando en el rio. –Indico Skull sentándose y empezando a comer una gema pequeña. -¿Por qué demonios no nos dejan en paz? ¡No le hacemos daño a nadie!_

 _-Pero es que ellos ven nuestra relación como un crimen de honor, es en lo único que están de acuerdo nuestros clanes. –Dijo Thorn empezando a llorar, gesto que molestaría a otros dragones, pero no a su pareja, ya que la respetaba mucho. –Debemos llegar a Equestria lo antes posible, varios dragones viven ahí sin problemas… podría decirse._

 _-Yo no soy fanático de esa idea y lo sabes amor, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos otra opción, ya que Torch no puede tomar partido por nosotros a pesar de ser uno de sus generales, algunas veces creo que nuestras tradiciones son absurdas._

 _-Sí, muy estúpidas. –Dijo Thorn desenrollándose un poco, dejando ver lo que cubría con su cuerpo, dos huevos, morado y verde, parecían reflejos solo invirtiendo los colores. –Aun no puedo creer que nuestros dos clanes quisieran que abandonáramos a nuestros primogénitos para dejarnos en paz, sé que nos lo hicieron a los dos pero…_

 _-Una tradición completamente arcaica, que ni Torch sigue, él y su pareja cuidan mucho a su huevo. –Comento Skull acurrucándose al lado de su pareja. –Según para no crear dependencia y que el dragón sea fuerte, pero la verdad creo que es al revés._

 _-Espero que tengas razón Skull, yo no quiero separarme de nuestros pequeños, ahora será mejor repasar el plan, esperaremos a la media noche para salir de aquí y cubrirnos con las sombras de la noche de luna nueva, así llegaremos a Equestria, ya ahí buscaremos a cualquier guardia para poder intentar explicar nuestra situación, y que se apiaden de nosotros dejando continuar nuestro camino al punto más alejado del imperio dragón._

 _-Ya veraz que lo lograremos Thorn, si dejan pasar a ojetes con sus tesoros definidamente podrán pasar refugiados, ya cuando sea la migración en algunas lunas podremos regresar con nuestros hijos al imperio, y ya no podrán hacerles nada._

 _-Es solo cuestión de ser pacientes Skull, ahora tratemos de dormir un poco para movernos más rápido, que descanses mi cielo._

 _-Igualmente mi dulce dragona. –Entonces ambos dragones se recuestan protegiendo ambos a los huevos._

 _La pareja dragón ya bajaban por la ladera de una gran montaña soportando una pequeña caída de nieve alrededor de la 1 y media de la madrugada, a su alrededor había varias cabras montaña durmiendo, se cubrían durante varios momentos en las rocas salientes de estas para no ser detectados. –Un poco más querida, te aseguro que lo que sigue de la bajada será mucho más fácil._

 _-Qué mala fortuna, ¿Por qué tenía que caer nieve? – Comento Thorn después de haber lanzado fuego a los dos huevos para que no se enfriaran. –Esto hace más difícil que pasemos desapercibidos por nuestros colores._

 _-Aun así está muy oscuro amor, la nieve casi no se ve blanca, si encontramos otra caverna nos meteremos ahí, si te sientes insegura de avanzar con estas condiciones._

 _-Si estoy muy insegura Skull, será mejor escondernos de nuevo, prefiero tardarme en llegar a Equestria otras 5 lunas que nos descubran en menos de una… -Al decir esto grandes flamas verdes y azules caen del cielo enfrente de la pareja espantando a las cabras que empezaron a correr despavoridas, parándose de inmediato. -¡MIERDA, NO!_

 _-De verdad fueron muy difíciles de encontrar, par de degenerados. –Indico un dragón del clan del fuego verde mientras baja con otros dos, Skullcruncher se puso frente a Thorn listo para pelear, cuando esta lo toma del hombro para que volteara y viera lo que ella, tres dragones del clan del pantano se acercaban caminando de detrás de ellos. –Pagaras esta aberración Skullcruncher, no nos importa que seas un general del imperio._

 _-¡¿PARA ESO SI PUEDEN UNIRSE, PARA HACERNOS MISERABLES?! –Grito rabiosa Thorn abrazando más fuerte a sus huevos, con el cuidado de no romperlos. -¡¿Qué no puedo enamorarme de quien se me pegue la regalada gana?!_

 _-No podemos hacer eso pervertidos. –Indico el dragón líder de los del fuego verde. –Podríamos pasar que estés con uno de estos adefesios, pero no tener descendencia con él._

 _-La única manera que esto no quede impune es como dijeron los chamanes de ambos clanes, deben dejar los huevos. –hablo el líder del clan del pantano. –Si son dignos lograran sobrevivir, si no contaminaran más la sangre de los dos clanes._

 _-¡NUNCA VOY A ARRUINAR A MI FAMILIA, HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA! –Grito completamente histérico Skullcruncher, afilando sus garras y saliéndole los picos de su cola. -¡Yo quería evitar pelear contra ustedes desgraciados, pero no me dejan opción, les doy una oportunidad, si quieren seguir respirando nos dejaran en paz, si no quieren…!_

 _-¡¿Sino que Skullcruncher?!_

 _-¡ESTO! –Grito el dragón volando directamente al líder del clan de la flama, uno de sus compañeros apenas se puso enfrente, pero Skull le dio un gran golpe que le rompe varias costillas al instante, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una roca. -¡Voy a tener que dar un ejemplo con ustedes para que ya nos dejen de chingar!_

 _-¡Maldito perro! -Siseo el líder arrojándose junto con los otros dos sobre Skullcruncher para pelear contra él, mientras los del clan del pantano acechaban a Thorn lentamente. -Bien, Skullcruncher esta distraído, podremos encargarnos de esta inútil y de sus engendros, deseara nunca haberse encontrado con el traidor._

 _-Yo jamás desearía eso. –Dijo con voz baja Thorn a quien no se le veían los ojos por las sombras, fue a un montículo de rocas que tenía cerca, le aplico fuego poniéndolas al rojo vivo, pero cuidando de no derretirlas, puso cortésmente los huevos encima de estas. –Tranquilos pequeños, mami se va a encargar de unos insectos, ya vuelvo, no se muevan por favor._

 _-¡¿Conque vas a pelear?! ¡Estúpida, tú no eres nada, si no fuera por…UGH! –Mientras hablaba el dragón líder, Thorn rápidamente voló y lo tomo del cuello. –Que…es… lo que… pasa…_

 _-Infeliz, de verdad son todos ustedes unos tarados, Skull es un caballero que me protege por su código, ¿Pero saben qué? –Entonces Thorn abre los ojos haciendo a los dragones palidecer, eran los ojos de una guerrera consumada. -¡Yo soy alguien que no descansa hasta no ver muerto a mi enemigo, si nos estábamos escondiendo era para ya no hacer eso, yo quería de verdad cambiar para ser una buena madre, pero ustedes desgraciados me lo impidieron, yo si voy a dejar un ejemplo si no nos dejan en paz! –Entonces la dragona le da un puñetazo a su rival en el estómago, lastimándolo horrible de inmediato, ya se estaba retorciendo cuando le da en la entre pierna, recibiendo el daño en sus órganos sexuales a pesar de estar protegidos, haciéndolo escupir una buena cantidad su sangre, de inmediato le da un bofetón para alejarlo de ella. –Si te hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho… lárguense._

 _-¡BASTARDA HIJA DEL TÁRTARO! –Grito el líder recuperándose un poco de la golpiza que le dieron, entonces los tres dragones se le fueron encima a Thorn. –Hay idiotas que no aprenden. –Se dijo la dragona sonriendo malvadamente, entonces empieza algo a lo que no se le puede llamar pelea, ya que esta es cuando dos o más se golpean, aquí solo la pareja lo hace, era una especie de masacre, por más que atacaban los grupos reciban un golpe brutal de parte de Thorn o de Skull, incluso los seis se tuvieron que unir para ver si tenían mejor suerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo, de verdad si la pareja hubiera querido habría exterminado a los dos clanes, ya que estos seis eran los más fuertes, después de unos minutos casi todos sus rivales estaban retorciéndose en la nieve. –Ya no vuelvan a buscarnos, o terminaremos con todos ustedes._

 _-Deberíamos matarlos de una buena vez, así los demás nos dejarían en paz, pero ahora que lo pienso son idiotas, mejor hay que exterminarlos a todos._

 _-Thorn por favor no es necesario, mejor continuamos nuestro camino._

 _-Tienes razón Skull, al demonio con estos, voy a ir por los niños. –Dijo la dragona girándose para recoger sus huevos, entonces vio aterrorizada que el líder de su clan tenía el huevo verde agarrado. -¡MALDITO, SUELTA A MI BEBÉ!_

 _-Ni loco… traidora… -Dijo el dragón empezando a retroceder. –Es mi seguro…. Si te me acercas juro que lo rompo, me van a dejar ir._

 _-¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que te vamos a dejar vivir si le haces algo a nuestro hijo?! –Amenazo Skull mientras que su rival retrocedía lentamente, se detuvo a metros de un abismo. -¡te cazaríamos como a una bestia, y después te torturaríamos el mayor tiempo posible para exterminarte, así que usa tu sentido común y devuélvenos!_

 _-¡NO ME IMPORTARÍA, CON TAL QUE USTEDES SUFRAN…!_

 _-¡DE VERDAD ERES PENDEJO! –Dijo Thorn acercándose amenazadoramente. -¡¿De qué te serviría hacer eso perro?! ¡El sufrimiento que te provocaríamos superaría fácil la alegría malsana que tendrías, seguro te arrepentirías después! –Entonces la dragona cambio su tono a uno de preocupación. -Así que te pido que me lo regreses, yo solo quiero tener a mis hijos en mis brazos cuando salgan de cascaron. –Hubo silencio, solo se escucha a la nieve caer, entonces el dragón hizo una mueca, pero se empezó a acercar tranquilamente a Thorn. –Gracias…_

 _-Cierra la boca. –Dijo el dragón a la gratitud que le dio Thorn, a punto de entregarle el huevo cuando piso la montaña se deslavo provocando una avalancha. -¡Demonios!_

 _-¡MI BEBÉ, NO! -Grito Thorn completamente enloquecida de impotencia, Skull hizo que volara ya cargando el al otro huevo, el dragón del clan del fuego verde se perdió entre toda esa nieve aun sujetando al huevo, de in mediato ambos padres se pusieron a buscarlo, pero nunca los hallaron, incluso tuvieron la ayuda del señor dragón Torch, después de esta desgracia hizo que los clanes firmaran la paz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, a los tres días de la avalancha, un guardia de Equestria patrullaba en la pie de la montaña. –Como me metí en esto, ya tengo suficientes responsabilidades como capitán para incluir las de un guardia común, no sé cómo demonios Paper me convenció de hacer esto, "porque su amigo se enfermó alguien tenía que venir a ver si esa avalancha ocasiono algún daño y porqué ella está embarazada no podía hacerlo", carajo ni a mí me cuida así, y soy su esposo… ya sé porque lo hago, porque si no me dejara sin acción por más días de lo ya he soportado estos meses... De verdad me estoy volviendo masoquista por ella, espero que nuestro hijo no se deje manipular como a mí me lo hace… -Entonces el corcel noto algo entre los árboles, rápidamente fue y vio algo desagradable, el cadáver de un dragón completamente en posición fetal. –Parece ser que este pobre estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, le paso lo mismo que a algunas cabras, será mejor enterrarlo ya que no puedo averiguar quién era. –Entonces el corcel al moverlo vio que el dragón abrasaba muy fuerte un huevo, el huevo de Skull y Thorn. –Esto es una desgracia, el pobre murió protegiendo a su hijo, pero desgraciadamente… un momento. –Al revisar el huevo el corcel vio que seguía tibio… y que se sentía con vida. -¡Por la reina Faust, el tipo si pudo protegerlo, seguro uso sus últimas flamas para hacerlo, debo llevar a este huevo con la princesa Celestia, ella seguro sabrá qué hacer con él! –Entonces el corcel carga al huevo en su alforja, después le da sepultura al dragón. -¡Descuida compañero, el capitán Lunar Solciste protegerá a este inocente como lo hiciste Tu! -Indico Lunar llevándose el huevo lo más rápido que podía._

-¡Pinche mula de granja, ya deja de estar escapando, déjame darte los golpes que te mereces! –Siseo Lorelei lanzando una tormenta de golpes sobre Rarity, esta esquivaba o ponía sus escudos para defenderse. -¡Incluso no siquiera intentas atacarme, si tu plan es que yo me canse te va a fallar, los dragones de los pantanos y los del clan de la flama verde somos muy resistentes, y yo al ser descendientes de ambos lo soy más, es más fácil que te canses tú al defenderte así!

-Veo que hablas con sinceridad Lorelei. –Indico Rarity haciendo que la dragona se detuviera al escucharla. –Ya me he enfrentado a seres como tú, con una gran resistencia, ese es un hándicap para ustedes, pero no deberían tener el sentimiento de seguridad., es muy contraproducente ya que subestiman a sus rivales, como lo hizo conmigo la primera vez Demonsting.

.!Maldita unicornio, eres una…! –Gruño Lorelei afilando sus garras, pero entonces se calma, se empezó a reír débilmente. -¡Whua, ja, ja, ja! Eres lista unicornio, estaba cayendo en tu truco de desesperarme, una brillante estrategia, digna de un general, así que permíteme decepcionarte un poco, ya no seguiré tu jueguito.

-Ember tenía razón, a pesar de ser una aprovechada sabes pensar, seguro por eso Wyvern te hizo su garra derecha… demás de tus otros "atributos".

-Eres la primera… que nota eso además de Wyvern. –Indico muy extrañada Lorelei, pero de inmediato cambia a su rostro fastidioso. –Debo admitir que no solo eres una cara bonita unicornio, me agradas un poco, después de que consiga el poder te conservare a ti y a tú hija como mascotas, seguro serán una gran adición a mi ejercito… y mi harem, aunque a tu hija no la usare para eso dentro de unos 15 años.

-Lorelei querida, si tú no caíste en mi truco, yo tampoco caeré en el tuyo. –Menciono Rarity sonriendo sarcásticamente. –No confundas, sé que eres capaz de eso y más zorra, pero lo mencionas para que yo me enfurezca y pelee sin pensar, te sugiero que te ahorres la saliva y luches como debes.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes que intentaba eso?! –Se preguntó la dragona sorprendida. –Es que la verdad… mi forma de ser era muy parecida a la tuya… no tan extrema, manipulaba a Mi Spikey Wikey con su hermoso sentimiento hacia mí para aprovecharme de él, y como tú con mi apariencia hacia que los corceles hicieran lo que yo quisiera, incluso convencía a yeguas… de veraz era una libertina, incluso me aproveche de unos perros diamantes después de que capturaron, los volví locos, incluso una vez con solo lengua ya estaba convenciendo a uno de tus hermanos dragones a irse de una montaña de Ponyville, solo que lo arruine por mi deseo de obtener el tesoro del dragón… quería robárselo, puedo ser muy generosa, pero también muy codiciosa con joyas, tan codiciosa como ustedes, por eso mi cuñado cuando me engaño ni siquiera se me presentó como a las demás, yo caí solita.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me estas contando esto pony?! –Se quejó Lorelei muy molesta por la ha historia de Rarity, pero realmente sin saber la causas, Rarity responde con su gesto amable. –Bueno la primera razón es para te dieras cuenta que será mejor que ambas no intentemos eso, somos listas para hacerlo, pero no para caer en eso, mejor será pelearnos como al principio, y la segunda… creo que te lo diré después, ahora no es un buen momento.

-(¡Que le pasa a esta pendeja, admite que nos parecemos, si fuera yo le habría dicho que soy completamente diferente a ella y sorprenderla después, pero… no sé pero siento que fue sincera, incluso siento algo por ella, aparte de deseo ya que es linda… Tártaro, estoy cayendo en su juego, me está manipulando a mí, y lo peor es que lo admitió, no pierdas la cabeza Lorelei!)Bien entonces pony, entonces será mejor no hablarnos para decir estupideces, voy a pelear pero recuerda, voy a ser más violenta contigo, te voy a dar el tratamiento que le iba a dar a Spike, es una pena que no peleara contra él, ya que la suerte…

-La suerte no iba a tener nada que ver querida. –Interrumpió Rarity. –Desde el principio tu querías luchar con Spike, por eso trataste de manipular tu esfera trucada.

-¡¿Qué, porque demonios dices eso?, ¡Tú y tus amiguitas revisaron la esferas, ninguna tenía truco!

-Cierto, pero ni Fluttershy y Adagio tienen la misma experiencia que Starlight y yo, ya que apenas ellas empiezan a comprender las ondas mágicas, y nosotras como unicornios sabemos cómo se sienten esos cambios gracias a nuestros cuernos, pero Starlight al estar medicada seguro no pudo definir esa energía, pero yo la sentí y muy bien… pero decidí ver que es lo que querías hacer, no modificaste ninguna lucha… hasta que salió Spike sorteado, note tu rostro, entonces decidí… cambiar un poco el hechizo, para que saliera el nombre de Pilar, ya que Yo quería luchar contra ti y por eso los cambie, de verdad nos parecemos.

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA RARITY! – Grito enfurecida Lorelei llameando por la boca y sus ojos brillando como fuego de un horno. -¡ASÍ QUE TU TE DISTE CUENTA DE MI TRUCO, Y PARA COLMO LO USASTE PARA TU FAVOR, PERO TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE ESO! ¡¿PARA QUE RAYOS LO HICISTE?! ¡POR INTERFERIR EN MIS DESEOS TE VOY A DESTRUIR TU ROSTRO DE MUÑECA!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE DESPUÉS TE LO DIRÉ, PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE CONTESTAR ALGUNAS DUDAS QUE TENGO, POR ESO QUERÍA LUCHAR CONTRA TI, Y NO QUERÍA QUE MI SPIKEY WIKEY TE ENFRENTARA!

-¡¿PENSASTE QUE YO LO MALTRATARÍA, NO UNICORNIO TARADA?! ¡ES UNA LASTIMA QUE AHORA TE VAYA A LASTIMAR PEOR A TI! –Grito Lorelei volviendo atacar a Rarity, pero aumento mucho su velocidad y fuerza, ahora si dándole a la pony un gran golpe en el rostro, después la toma de la cola y la empieza a azotar en el suelo continuamente mientras se reía como loca, Spike y Firebreather veían esto preocupados, pero tranquilos. –Spike me sorprendes, debes tener la sangre muy fría para ver como zarandea a Rarity esa maldita desquiciada,

-No es que tenga la sangre fría Starlight, no sabes cómo quisiera ir contra esa perra y romperle el pescuezo. –Respondió Spike conteniendo increíblemente su ira, mientras su hija hacia un ruido horrible, una combinación de relincho y siseo. –Es que le hice a mi gema dos promesas ayer en la noche, que sería ella la que enfrentara a Lorelei fuera la lucha como fuera, y que yo pasara lo que pasara no intervendría, y lo peor es que ella ya admitió que manipulo las bolas, la única que hubiera evitado eso eras tú, rayos, si no hubiéramos perdido antes…

-Lo lamentamos Spike, si Ember o yo no hubiéramos perdido, Rarity no estaría haciendo esto. –Indico Fluttershy sintiéndose muy mal, Spike la trata de consolar. –No digas eso Flutters, si tu hubieras ganado estoy muy seguro que Rarity habría manipulado el sorteo para ir de inmediato contra Lorelei, ella se había decido a enfrentarla si o si, pero me pregunto porque.

-Creo… que tengo una teoría de eso amigos. –Comento Ember. –Ayer como saben Rarity me acompaño a la habitación de Solar para explicar la travesura de las jóvenes princesas, terminaron ambos de hablar y ella se retiró… pero sentí a un dragón que esperaba en la puerta, creí que quería hablar con Maximus, pero empezó a hablar con Rarity, y ambos se fueron del lugar, y conozco muy bien el calor de ese dragón, ya que fue el primer calor de vida que supe reconocer, era Skullcruncher.

-¡¿Skullcruncher?! –Se preguntó Spike muy extrañado. -¡Con razón Rarity se tardó un poco, me dijo que camino un poco para bajarse la impresión de ver a Yang aquí, pero no me dijo que platico con el no será que…!

-¡SPIKE NO PIENSES IDIOTECES, SE QUE CONOZCO DE MUY POCO A ESTA RARITY, PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE SI SE PARECE A MI AMIGA DE LA TIERRA ELLA NO HARÍA…!

-¡NO JODAS ADAGIO, CLARO QUE SE QUE MI ESPOSA NO ES CAPAZ DE ESO, TAL VEZ ANTES SI, AHORA YO ESTOY DICIENDO IDIOTECES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ELLA SOLO HABLA CON EL QUE ES DE SU CONFIANZA Y QUE LE PIDAN UN FAVOR, Y ELLA GENEROSAMENTE LO HACE! –Indico Spike muy avergonzado a la insinuación de Adagio. –Entonces… es posible que ese dragón… le pidiera que ella fuera la que luchara contra su hija…

-Es algo que haría Skullcruncher... pero pensé que me lo pediría a mí o inclusive a ti Spike, ¿Por qué se lo pidió a Rarity? –Se preguntó Ember rascándose la cabeza, mientras Lorelei seguía azotando a Rarity. -¡YA RÍNDETE PINCHE YEGUA MASOQUISTA, NO QUIERO PERDER MI TIEMPO DÁNDOTE PLACER, YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO LORELEI! –Indico Rarity parándose en seco con ayuda de su magia, la dragona intento seguir con su castigo pero no podía moverse, incluso no podía soltar la cola de la pony, está de nuevo se puso en pie y miro muy molesta a la dragona. –Me enferma que me toquen mi cola alguien que no sea mi marido o mi pequeña. –Dijo con mucho desprecio Rarity, entonces azota con su cola seis veces a Lorelei al suelo, para inmediato darle una coz a la quijada, mandándola al aire. –No me gusta golpear a alguien que se parece mucho a alguien que amo. –Bufo Rarity mientras se tele transportaba, apareciendo al frente de su rival para atacarla con un rayo de magia regresándola al piso, la diseñadora apareció un hijo y aguja mágica con la ato a Lorelei al suelo, la unicornio después de atarla cae a toda velocidad sobre el estómago de la dragona, lastimándola sacándole el aire y una gran cantidad de fuego. -¡Yo se pelear muy rudo como ya habrás notado Lorelei! –Indico la unicornio limpiándose su sangre del rostro. -¡No solo practique mi magia con un gran hechicero, también entrene con un gran guardia y una… poderosa criatura mística que solo usan sus fuerzas físicas e inteligencia, puedo pelear gracias a ellos contra bestias como tú, de verdad no te entiendo!

-¡¿Cómo que no me entiendes Perra?!

-Porque tú tenías todo Lorelei. –Empezó a explicar Rarity poniendo un rostro preocupado. –Tus padres te amaron desde qué tu huevo fue puesto, viviste en un paraíso para ustedes, tenías todos los tesoros que quisieras, tu mamá te adoraba, te protegía mucho y te cumplía todos tus caprichos, pero empezaste a creer que merecías más, lo entiendo por qué eres una dragona, pero empezaste a comportarte como loca, y no tuvo que ver con tu pandilla, tu odiabas a tus padres de antes…

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO ZORRA?! –Dijo Lorelei intentando zafarse de los hilos mágicos, pero empezó a reírse maniáticamente de nuevo. -¡Ya entiendo, seguro que hablaste con mi padre, pobre idiota, seguro pensó que tu pony cambiarias mi manera de pensar, como cambiaron al fenómeno de Discord, al idiota de Sombra y la puta de Starlight, pero tengo noticias, YO NO SOY COMO ELLOS, YO SOY MUY LISTA PARA CONVENCERME CON TONTERÍAS SENTIMENTALES, MIS PADRES SIEMPRE FUERON UNOS HIPÓCRITAS, SOLO ME TRATABAN BIEN… DEMONIOS NO TE INCUMBE!

-De verdad tú no mereces ser hija de tu padre…

-¡YA BASTA, ELLOS SON LOS QUE NO MERECEN SER MI FAMILIA! –Grito Lorelei mientras se soltaba con una gran explosión de fuego de su amarre, haciendo volar a Rarity, esta apenas se frenó con su magia a punto de salirse de la plataforma. -¡TU QUE VAS A SABER COMO SE SIENTE UNA AL COMPETIR CONTRA UN PINCHE MUERTO!

-¡¿Qué rayos dices?!

-¡No tienes el cerebro para comprenderlo desgraciada mula! –Grito Lorelei ardiendo literalmente, Rarity se pone un escudo a ver el estado desquiciado de la dragona. -¡Maldita, ya me harte de ti, voy a darte un trato muuuy especial, siente orgullosa, no pensé que necesitaría esto contra un unicornio común, era mi sorpresa para Solar y Ember, pero tú me obligaste a mostrárselos, no sabes cómo te odio maldita!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?! – Señalo Rarity viendo que Lorelei emanaba una energía muy negativa. -¡Es como cuando se transformó el general Tuskchrome, pero con energías siniestras!

-¡ASÍ ES PERRA! –Menciono Lorelei mientras se cubría con toda esa energía. -¡VOY A CAMBIAR DE UNA PARECIDA A ESE IDIOTA, PERO NO CONFUNDAS, VOY A SER MAS PODEROSA QUE EL, TE VOY A MOLER TODOS TUS HUESOS, COMO LO PLANEABA A HACER CONTRA WYVERN!

-¡¿Con que planeabas traicionar a ese tipo?! ¡De verdad eres una maldita bruja Lorelei, en serio nadie debería sentir algo por ti, eres un nocivo parasito que mata al que infecta, tu padre no debería quererte pinche cuervo!

-¡Tus halagos no evitaran que te haga pedazos mula de alcantarilla! –Grito la dragona creciendo de golpe, volviéndose tan enorme como cuando Spike tuvo su ataque de codicia, su forma cambio a la apariencia de la mayoría de los dragones, solo que sus aletas dorsales se volvieron prácticamente navajas, al igual que sus garras, dientes y cola, sus ojos solo se les veía una ira y codicia indescriptibles. -¡PREPÁRATE PONY, VOY A HACERTE QUE LES TEMAS A LOS DRAGONES DESPUÉS DE COMO TE VOY A DEJAR!

-¡Carajo, enfrentar a dragones de este tamaño siempre es complicado para un pony! –Comento Rarity temblando, cuando se enfrentó a dragones grandes no salía bien librada, al primero casi la cocina, y cuando fue lo de Spike la capturaron fácil, los dragones de Symphony, Garble y su equipo eran más chicos que la bestia de enfrente, de sus compañeros solo Spike, Apple Jack, Scootalo y Fluttershy enfrentaron solas a tales criaturas solos, ahora ella tenía que realizar lo mismo. –Tranquila Rarity, Sword y Equidna te lo advirtieron, era cuestión de tiempo enfrentar sola a una giganta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa pony, se te acabaron los comentarios sarcásticos?! – Gruño Lorelei exactamente sobre Rarity. -¡Descuida, solo jugare un poco contigo, ya que mi objetivo es el deseo de dominar esta tierra, Y NO PODRE SI TE HAGO PEDAZOS!

-¡Porque seas más grande no quiere decir que me puedas… argh! –Lorelei rápidamente golpea a Rarity con su gran garra, en lugar de disminuir su velocidad aumento mucho, la golpea rápidamente sin que Rarity pudiera ponerse en guardia, (¡Si no contra ataco esta bestia me va a matar!) pensó la unicornio, en ese instante dispara de su cuerno los rayos más poderosos que podía conjurar varias veces, todos hicieron contacto con el enorme cuerpo de Lorelei, pero esta solo se rasco un poco donde recibía los impactos. –Son como picaduras de pulgas, fastidiosos pero nada más. –Comento burlonamente la dragona, mientras le daba con los puños juntos completamente cerrados otro golpe a Rarity, haciéndola rebotar del suelo como balón, inmediatamente la dragona toma a Rarity con su garra y se la acerca al rostro. -¡Es hora de jugar a las muñecas, qué tiempos aquellos, las desarmaba y les ponía las partes del cuerpo en donde no eran, creo que hare lo mismo contigo!

-¡Señorita Lorelei, eso es una amenaza a la vida! –Grito el réferi viendo el comportamiento salvaje de la dragona, esta lo ve furiosa, el réferi retrocede un paso espantado pero no cambia de idea. -¡Si… continua con esto será descalificada!

-Maldito gusano. –Menciono entre dientes la dragona, entonces ya no aprieta tanto a la pony. –Te salvo la campana Rarity, descuida voy a usarte como pelota de tenis, voy a rebotarte hasta… ¡AAAAAAYYYYYY, HIJA DE PUTA! –Rarity aprovecha el parloteo de Lorelei para enterrarle el cuerno en la palma de la garra, haciendo que la soltara de improviso. -¡PERRA DEL SÉPTIMO CIRCULO DEL TÁRTARO!

-¡COMO YA TE DISTE CUENTA YO NO TEMO ENSUCIARME EL CUERNO Y LOS CASCOS CUANDO PELEO CONTRAS BESTIAS, COMO TU COMPRENDERÁS! –Indico Rarity emanando una gran cantidad de magia, evaporando la sangre de su rival. -¡Pero a diferencia tuya yo solo te voy a noquear, agradece que esto no sea una pelea callejera, si no ya estaría decidiéndome a matarte!

-¡Eso dices estúpida, te acabo de dar una paliza y dices esas tontadas, y definitivamente tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo ojete, me las pagaras! –Siseo la dragona muy amenazadoramente. -¡¿De qué demonios hablo ese decrepito contigo?!

-¡NO TE INCUMBE DEGENERADA SÚCUBO! –Dijo Rarity disparando un gran rayo de magia, al mismo tiempo que Lorelei atacaba con una gran bola de fuego, chocando ambas fuerzas con la misma potencia sin ver que alguna superara a la otra.

 _Rarity salía de la habitación de Solar notándose muy apenada. –Gracias por esta nueva ayuda mi lord, pero desgraciadamente no podemos mandar de regreso a Equestria a mis sobrinas, las princesas del orden y del Golden Palm sin ponerlas en riesgo a ellas y a sus acompañantes._

 _-Descuide Lady Rarity, comprendo que no quieran arriesgar a sus niñas, y lamento no poder ponerles guardias personales, ya que todo mi ejercito ya tiene deberes por esta situación, incluso las reservas._

 _-No lord Solar, usted discúlpenos por preocuparlo más. –Dijo humildemente Rarity dándole una reverencia a Solar.-Y espero que hoy tengan… algo más con Ember, no se están haciendo más jóvenes._

 _-¡RARITY NO DIGAS ESAS… COSAS! –Se quejó Ember muy sonrojada jugando con sus dedos pulgares, mientras Solar todo rojo del rostro voltea a ver al techo nervioso. -¡Deja de imaginarnos haciendo cosas… "naturales", lo haremos cuando estemos de acuerdo ambos, ahora ya lárgate depravada, seguro tu pervertiste a Spike!_

 _-Y no tienes ni la más mínima idea, solo Fluttershy me supera, hasta mañana queridos. –Se despidió Rarity pestañeando burlonamente. –Rayos de verdad me urge, voy a aplicarle a mi hija y a mi ahijada un hechizo muy poderoso del sueño, después llevare a Spike al baño… -Empezó a babear y a fantasear Rarity cuando alguien le habla. –Lady Rarity de Ponyville, si me permite algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo…_

 _-¡No estaba pensando que mi esposo y yo nos talláramos espuma juntos en el baño! –Respondió Rarity saliendo bruscamente de su fantasía, en ese momento vio quien le hablo Skullcruncher, quien estaba muy avergonzado al oír a la pony. -¡Discúlpeme señor, no pensé que había alguien aquí, creí que estaba sola!_

 _-Descuide lady Rarity, yo no quería interrumpirla, pero de verdad necesito hablar con usted… a solas, sobre… mi hija._

 _-Vaya, yo pensaría que hablaría con Ember, no conmigo, pero si es lo que desea, ¿Qué le parece si hablamos en ese balcón? Parece ser que es donde hay más privacidad ahora, a excepción de los guardias que realizan sus rondines._

 _-Descuide, ahí está bien, y los soldados son muy profesionales y discretos, no nos molestaran. –Comento Skull, entonces dragón y pony van al balcón y empiezan a ver la noche, solo notándose el rojo de la lava de algunos picos en la noche estrellada. –Muy bien lord Skull, lo escucho, ¿qué me quiere decir sobre su hija, piensa que los elementos… podremos salvarla de sus demonios?_

 _-La verdad… yo ya no estoy seguro si ella tenga algún tipo de salvación. –Comento Skull llevándose la garra a la cara. –De verdad no sé qué le paso, Thorn y yo la tratamos lo mejor posible, incluso como si fuera una princesa, tal vez ese fue nuestro error, la mimamos demasiado y empezó a sentirse superior a los demás._

 _-Eso explicaría por qué es una abusadora, pero no su odio que le tiene a usted, si le cumplían todo entonces debería amarlo, aunque no lo demostrara, pero es muy déspota con usted y su fallecida esposa._

 _-Tal vez no le dimos algo de pequeña, y eso empezó a corromperla más, en fin mi lady, yo quería ver si pudieran volverla a poner en el buen camino, pero sé que es muy difícil ya que nunca paso por el, es casi imposible, por eso quisiera pedirle que la derroten, yo me encargare de ella después, ya sea encerrada en el tártaro o en el hospital psiquiátrico, me dolió mucho cuando la desterraron, por lo menos encerrada la podre cuidar en lo que me queda de vida, ya que es mi única familia después de que Thorn se fue, por lo menos ella esta con mi otro angelito ahora._

 _-¿Otro angelito? –Se preguntó Rarity viendo la tristeza de Skull. –Mis condolencias mi señor, debió ser horrible, pero Lorelei no lo menciona, ¿a él lo quería?_

 _-Ella no lo conoció, Thorn los tuvo al mismo tiempo, una especie de milagro ya que los dragones por lo general tenemos solo un huevo, pero ocurrió una desgracia, estábamos en un pleito entre familias, nosotros quisimos alejarnos, pero nos descubrieron, tuvimos que pelear para defender a nuestra descendencia, uno de los del clan de Thorn tomo ese huevo, lo convencimos de que nos lo regresara, pero… ocurrió una avalancha de nieve llevándoselo a él y a mi hijo o hija no nato… ¡NUNCA ENCONTRAMOS LOS CUERPOS, SEGURO LA NIEVE SE DERRITIÓ Y SE LLEVO LOS CUERPOS AL OCÉANO, NUNCA PUDE ENSEÑARLE NADA A EL, POR LO MENOS ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SUFRIDO, YA QUE NUNCA VIO EL SOL! –Indico deprimidamente Skull. -¿Sabes lady Rarity? Si mi hijo o hija estuviera vivo tendría una edad muy aproximada a la que tiene tu marido, sé que al pobre lo abandonaron, por esa pinche costumbre, y la tenían más los del clan del fuego verde, y a pesar de eso se volvió un gran dragón, a diferencia de mi hija a quien solo le importa ella misma, espero que la codicia no sea la causante de su final._

 _-¡Lo siento mucho Lord Skull, perdió a un hijo en un accidente, y la otra está muerta en vida, descuide si podemos ayudarle con su hija lo haremos…! –Entonces a Rarity le llego algo, se le perdió su hijo a Skull cuando era un huevo, el huevo del que salió Spike lo encontraron, pero nunca supieron cómo ya que Celestia nunca les conto, tan solo les dijo que ocurrió algo muy malo y que no era necesario que supieran más, pero las fechas coincidían mucho, incluso su esposo y Lorelei le parecía que tenían la misma edad y que de verdad se parecían mucho a pesar de ser de sexos diferentes, cualquiera que los viera por primera vez juntos especularían de inmediato que son familiares, ya que ya había visto a dragones del tipo de Spike, pero estos no se parecían a el en nada, incluso noto algo en ese instante, los ojos de Spike y Lorelei era muy similares al ojo de Skullcruncher. –Válgame… ¿será posible?_

 _-¿Que es posible lady Rarity? –Pregunto Skull viendo como Rarity palideció mucho a pesar de ser blanca, esta decidió no contarle nada de sus sospechas hasta estar 100 % segura, para no darle falsas esperanzas. –No es nada mi señor… solo es que… ¿dígame como reacciono Lorelei al saber de su hermano muerto?_

 _-Ni le importo, dijo solo que él tuvo más suerte sobrevivió, incluso se burló provocándole a Thorn mucha angustia…_

 _-Pero dígame, ¿después de sus burlas… su hija estuvo mucho tiempo callada ella sola?_

 _-Ahora que lo menciona… No nos dirigió la palabra en dos días, pensamos que lo hizo a mortificarnos más, ya después se burló de su hermano muerto del diario._

 _-(Creo… que ya sé de donde viene la aptitud de esta dragona, pero debo investigar más de fondo) Ya no se preocupe señor, tratare de ayudarlo lo mejor que pueda, detendremos a su hija para que ya no cometa locuras._

 _-¡Muchas gracias mi lady, tiene mi gratitud y el de mi difunta familia! –Indico Skullcruncher dándole una reverencia a Rarity, esta le dice que no es necesario que haga eso levantándolo con el casco. –¡Le deseo suerte en su pelea de mañana, tenga cuidado, mi hija seguramente escogió a compañeras que sean muy peligrosas de una u otra manera!_

 _-Descuide lord Skull, mi equipo es igual, todos somos muy peligrosos… cuando la cosa se pone seria._

 _-Sé que tomaran las medidas pertinentes, disculpe por hacerla perder su tiempo, que pase una buena noche. –Entonces el dragón se despide besando el casco derecho de Rarity, antes de irse volando voltea de nuevo a ver a la yegua. -¡O, casi lo olvido, Lady Rarity creo que lo mejor es que su marido no pelee contra mi hija, ya que ella a los dragones de su tipo los odia más que al resto, provocándoles mucho sufrimiento, no digo que Spike no sea capaz de enfrentarla, pero aun así…!_

 _-¡Descuide mi lord, hare lo que este a mi alcance para que eso no ocurra! –Comento Rarity despidiéndose del dragón, cuando este se perdió de vista Rarity cambio su rostro sonriente a uno de preocupación, empezó a regresar a su habitación. –Ya no podre hoy estar con Spike, ahora no solo le hare el hechizo a las niñas, también debo hacérselo a él, necesito privacidad para comunicarme con la princesa Luna, ella me podrá ayudar para obtener esa información de su hermana, necesito saber cuándo y donde fue encontrado el huevo de mi Spike, pero si mi presentimiento se cumple… definitivamente no lo dejare pelear con Lorelei… si es hermano de esa perra no peleara como se debe contra ella, y esta se aprovechara de eso, de verdad quisiera saber que tiene en la cabeza esa dragona, para ver si es posible ayudarla, por su padre._

El choque del fuego y la magia de ambas rivales continuaban, Rarity a pesar de su tamaño pudo igualar el gran poder del fuego de Lorelei, Ninguna retrocedía en sus fuerzas, (Maldita pony, no puedo creer que contenga mi fuego, como es posible, definitivamente eres una especie de demonio) pensó la dragona intentando aumentar la temperatura de su ataque, mientras Rarity empezó a decir un mantra para concentrar mejor su poder –Ohm., Ohm. (Concéntrate Rarity, no debes perder contra ella, no después de lo que averiguaste en la noche)

-Nunca había visto a mi hermana así. –Comento Sweetie. –De verdad ella está decidida a derrotarla, pero no entiendo porque, apenas se conocen, Lorelei tiene mala fama y sé que le dijo cosas muy feas a Spike pero aun así…

-Tienes razón Sweetie, Ellas se atacaron con todo desde el inicio–Comento Skydancer analizando como ambas empezaron a pelear. – Hasta parece que Rarity de verdad odia a esa dragona mucho.

-No lo sé amigas. –Comento Apple Bloom interviniendo en la discusión de Sweetie y de Skyli. –De verdad parece que ambas se odian sin motivo aparente, pero a mi parecer creo que Rarity siente mucha pena por Lorelei, y que esta de verdad admira a Rarity.

-Si claro, se nota por los insultos y golpes que se han dado Bloom. –Comento sarcásticamente Lighting. –Todos conocemos los antecedentes de Lorelei, por eso Rarity le dio mucho asco enfrentarla, y esa dragona le repugno la relación de Rarity y Spike, su racismo hizo que se enfureciera más.

-Es lógico al ver esto que pienses así LJ, pero yo la verdad creo que hay algo más de fondo, ¿Por qué Rarity se quería enfrentar a ella? Rarity sabe algo… y eso provoca que sienta lastima por ella.

-¡¿DICES QUE ESTA MALDITA MULA SIENTE LASTIMA DE MI?! -Grito Lorelei al escuchar la opinión de Apple Bloom, deteniendo su ataque haciendo que el rayo mágico fuera directamente hacia ella, (¡Si, espero que esto la noquee y si no por lo menos que la saque de la plataforma!) Pensó la unicornio sintiéndose aliviada, a punto de pegarle Lorelei le da un golpe a la magia desviándola hacia el techo, provocando que este se colapsara, la energía subió a lo más alto de la atmosfera, estallando, al romperse la cúpula de la arena se vio que se encontraba lloviendo a cantaros, haciendo que las dos rivales se empaparan de inmediato, cayendo dos rayos seguidos iluminando eléctricamente la plataforma. -¿Así que te doy lastima pony? Deberías pensarlo mejor, soy muy poderosa, mejor deberías sentir pena por ti misma.

-Para qué negarlo ahora, si me das mucha lastima arpía. –Indico Rarity, haciendo enfurecer a la dragona. –Y lo más triste es que no sé porque, ya que eres una basura.

-¿Conque esas tenemos? -Indico Lorelei sonriendo, pero se notaba completamente histérica, el ultimo comentario de Rarity la hizo llegar a su límite. -¡COMO TE ATREVES GUSANO, UN ANIMAL COMO TU NO PUEDE SENTIR ESO POR MI, LO QUE DEBERÍAS SENTIR ES MIEDO Y/O RESPETO, INCLUSO COMPRENDERÍA QUE ME ODIARAS, PERO JAMÁS SENTIR LASTIMA!

-¡LO SE Y NO LO COMPRENDO! –Grito Rarity a la pregunta de Lorelei. -¡Sé que eres una maldita que lastima a los demás para mostrar tu supuesta superioridad, que buscas tu beneficio propio usando todos los trucos posibles, que maltratas a tu familia y compañeras muy feo, incluso a los que ya no tienes, debería odiarte, por lo menos sentir repulsión… pero no puedo, solo me causas lastima después de que averigüe mucho de ti!

-¡PUES MALDICE A SKULLCRUNCHER, NO SE DE QUE MIERDA TE HABLO, PERO ESO HIZO QUE A DIFERENCIA TUYA YO SI TE ODIARA CON TODA MI ALMA! –Grito histérica Lorelei, entonces sus ojos brillaron con un verde intenso, lanzo una gran llamara al aire, la cual formo una burbuja de fuego, la cual cubrió a ambas rivales, empujando al réferi afuera de la plataforma y noqueándolo de inmediato. -¡AL DEMONIO CON ESTE CONCURSO, TE VOY A MATAR PONY!

-¡Carajo, es la técnica de la burbuja del espíritu! – Grito Solar parándose de inmediato yendo al escenario. -¡No sabía que esta bruja la había aprendido, desde la era del mito no se había visto algo así!

-¡¿La burbuja del espíritu, que diantres es eso?! –Pregunto Jazz mientras disparaba un rayo de magia sónica a la burbuja de fuego, pero esta absorbió el golpe. -¡Mierda, Lighting corta esta madre!

-¡Ni tienes porque decírmelo compadre! –Señalo el capitán a punto de desenvainar su espada, igual Fluttershy y Paper ya iban arrojarse igual, pero Solar se puso enfrente de la esfera. -¡Su majestad quítese, esto ya no es la pelea del torneo, esa perra intenta matar a nuestra amiga!

-¡Lo se mi amigo, el problema es que esta técnica no es común, cuando una fuerza externa lo rompe, el interior se enciende a la misma temperatura que el núcleo del sol mismo, haciendo cenizas a lo que esta adentro, incluyendo dragones, solo Celestia y su madre soportarían eso, tal vez su amiga pegaso pueda!

-¡Entonces yo voy por mi hermana Rarity! –Dijo Scootalo transformándose rápidamente para romper la burbuja, pero ahora fue Lighting quien lo impidió. -¡No Scoot, tu podrías sobrevivir pero Rarity no! ¡¿Por qué demonios hizo esto Lorelei, se quiere matar?!

-¡Porque existe una posibilidad muy pequeña de que ella sobreviva! –Menciono Ember dando un golpe al suelo muy frustrada. -¡Ella podría romper su ataque, dejándola casi desahuciada, pero seguro esperara hasta que Rarity muera, diantres, no sabía que esta perra sería capaz de esto!

-¡No es justo, no quiero que mi hija se vuelva huérfana de madre! –Grito llorando Spike, abrazando muy fuerte a su hija, todos estaban desesperados ya que no encontraban una solución, cuando Fire hablo. –Papá…confía en mamá.

-¡¿Qué dices mi cielo?!

-Mamá fuerte… ella ganara… confía en ella…como confió en ti. –Dijo la bebé viéndose algo preocupada, pero con mucha esperanza en los ojos. –Mamá lista y buena, saldrá bien.

-¡Fire tiene razón a pesar de su edad! –Indico Skydancer. -¡Hay que tener fe en Rarity, ella es capaz de salir de esta, y si necesita nuestra ayuda ella misma la pedirá!

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Rarity practico con el mejor mago junto con mi hermana, también practico conmigo y los protectores del sol y la luna, ella podrá salir avante! -Menciono Spike abrazando a su hija ambos muy seguros de su familiar.

-Este calor es insoportable. –Dijo jadeando y sudando mucho Rarity, su sudor prácticamente se evaporaba nada más lo expulsaba del cuerpo. –Me estoy cocinando viva…

-Entonces será mejor que te resignes pony, ya no hay escape. –Indico Lorelei sudando ella también. -Esta técnica no se desaparece hasta que no te seques y te enciendas, y no puedes tele transportarte fuera, yo por ser una dragona puedo resistir más, por lo menos te veré morir antes que yo.

-¿Porque haces esto Lorelei? Ni siquiera te quieres a ti misma, si no habrías hecho esto tan horrible.

-Por favor pony, tú hiciste algo así para intentar vencer a Dark Doll…

-Cierto, pero yo lo hice para proteger a mi hermanita y mis otros amigos… pero tú no tienes a nadie que se beneficie de esto… ya que la oportunidad de que sobrevivas es un poco más alta que la mía.

-Como te dije antes, tu no comprendes mis sentimientos… nadie lo hace. –Parecía que la dragona lloro un par de lágrimas. –Tan solo muérete quieres, para ya no causarte lastima…

-De veraz no te entiendo Lorelei, tenías todo… -Comento Rarity mientras se le nublaba la vista, (no… puedo terminar aquí, debo estar en la graduación de Fire) entonces la unicornio vio a Spike cuando era joven, noto que estaba llorando, se le acerco. –Pequeño, lamento lo que está pasando, no llores, te aseguro que saldré de esto.

-Yo no soy pequeño… todos los que me ven piensan que soy macho… -Dijo "Spike", Rarity se extraña y se fija bien, era idéntico a su adorado dragón, pero vio que sus escamas verdes estaban "peinadas" onduladamente, y que tenía pestañas en los ojos, era una dragoncita. –Lo lamento querida, es que te pareces a alguien que conozco, a pesar de ser el un macho son iguales, como dos gotas de agua.

-No hay problema. –Respondió la pequeña. –Sé que no era tu intención decirme macho.

-Que bien que no te molestaste, pero note que estas sufriendo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… me acabo de enterar… que yo tenía un hermano o hermana… y que él está muerto, no pudo ni nacer…

-Querida de verdad lo siento, seguro te habría gustado conocerlo.

-Así es… pero mis padres no lo protegieron como debían. –Al decir esto la dragona se le notaron los ojos llenos de ira, Rarity ya había visto esos ojos. –Por preocuparse solo por mí él se murió, no es justo… debieron protegerlo a él también… tengo la sangre de mi hermano gemelo sobre mi…

-Linda te aseguro que tus padres hicieron lo máximo para defender a tu hermano…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Grito la dragona toda histérica. -¡Lo hubieran buscado por lo menos para darle un entierro decente, no que quedo en medio de la nieve, pero trataron de dejar de sentirse culpables dándome todo lo que yo quería al momento, querían compensar su error conmigo, pero yo no podre ser él aunque quiera, no puedo competir contra un muerto aunque quiera… y NO QUIERO!

-… estas palabras… son las mismas…

-Pero si puedo hacer algo por mi hermanito. –Indico la dragona siniestramente. –Voy a conquistar el imperio dragón por todos los medios posibles, y hare que los dragones le rindan pleitesía a mi hermano, se lo debo, ya que el quien no pudo tener destino… -Entonces la dragona crece de facto a su edad adulta, era Lorelei. -¡YO VOY A SER COMO DEBIÓ SER EL, GRANDIOSO, EN NOMBRE DE MI HERMANO ME VOLVERÉ SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES COMO DEBIÓ SER EL, COMO ME DIJO GIZA, Y QUIEN ME ESTORBE LO VOY A ASESINAR!

-¡Por Celestia… ya entiendo…! –Dijo Rarity abriendo sus ojos completamente, aún estaba en la burbuja, Lorelei estaba con los ojos y boca muy abierta, parecía que ambas salieron de un trance. -¡Tu… odias a tus padres porque los culpas de la muerte de tu hermano... De igual forma los odias porque sentiste que su cariño que te daban era para compensar su perdida… además te odias a ti misma por haber sobrevivido en lugar de él, tienes el síndrome del sobreviviente!

-¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto pony?! –Grito Lorelei ahora si llorando con muchos sentimientos revueltos. -¡Nadie nunca supo lo que sentía, ni mis padres lo entendieron, ni siquiera Giza lo supo al preguntarle si podía ver el destino de alguien que ya no está!

-Seguro fue por mis poderes del reino de los sueños, los use inconscientemente para ver a la pequeña de tu interior, para entender su tristeza. –Trato de explicar Rarity, cuando pensó el comentario que hizo de Giza Lorelei. -¡¿CUÁNDO LE PREGUNTASTE ESO LORELEI, NO FUE HACE MAS DE 10 AÑOS?! –Le cuestiono Rarity, la dragona muy confundida le responde sin pensar de inmediato. -¡ASÍ FUE, ME CONTARON DE UNA CEBRA QUE PODÍA VER VISIONES, PERO SU MADRE YA ESTABA MUERTA, ASÍ QUE LE PREGUNTE A ELLA!

-¡Comprendo, Giza solo uso su talento como normalmente lo hace! –Comento Rarity, entonces de sus patas empezaron a nacer cristales de hielo que parecían diamantes. -¡Ella vio a Spike como señor dragón, pero solo lo fue por algunos minutos, el cumplió su destino, eso no era la sombra del destino de un fallecido, era la verdad!

-¡¿DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO LOCA?! ¡NO COMPARES A MI HERMANO CON TU PINCHE MARIDO!

-¡De verdad necesitas ver las cosas como son verdaderamente Lorelei! –Comento la unicornio concentrada en la dragona, no notando que ella empezó a bajar la temperatura con su aura, parecía que el calor lo absorbían pequeños diamantes. -¡Entiendo que culpes a tus padres por el accidente, muchos lo harían, entiendo que hayas sentido su afecto como algo que querían darle a tu otro hermano, rayos incluso entiendo que quieras sobresalir para darle un a muestra póstuma de cariño a él, yo haría lo mismo si Sweetie se fuera antes que yo, pero lo hiciste del modo equivocado, no debiste dejar que la culpa que tienes corrompiera tus sentimientos, debiste perdonar a tus padres y ser feliz, ya que ellos en verdad no fueron responsables de ese suceso, pero no quisiste, ahora sé porque me das tanta lástima!

-¡Felicitaciones estúpida, viste y apreciaste mis sentimientos! –Dijo amenazadoramente Lorelei a punto de volver a atacar. -¡¿Ahora me vas a dar un sermón, el cual yo aceptare para vivir entre flores y mariposas?!

-Te equivocas perra, yo sentí empatía con la pequeña inocente que está atrapada dentro de ti. –Señalo Rarity empezando a levitar con una corriente de magia a su alrededor, espantando a Lorelei, al fin noto que la temperatura bajo gracias a la magia de la pony. –Y por ella voy a vencerte, para que salga de las sombras, como lo hicieron Luna y Skydancer.

-¡Cállate estúpida, esa mocosa a la que mencionas ya no existe, solo estoy yo, a mí ya no me interesa un feto no nato, para lo único que sirvió fue para darme cuenta de mi destino, YO VOY A CONTROLAR A LOS DRAGONES COMO SU REINA! -En ese momento Rarity vio como una sombra estaba cubriendo a la pequeña dragona con la que hablo, la cual estaba aterrada, ella reconoció esa bruma… era la misma bruma cuando la oscuridad la engaño y se apodero de ella volviendo la Nightmare. –Vaya, volviste a sobrevivir, pero quedaste tan débil que no pudiste ir por alguien adulto, fuiste con una niña que sufría por su hermano, corrompiéndola y para asegurarte lo hiciste durante dos días desgraciada… ni se cómo llamarte cosa, eres menos que una perra. –Lorelei intento contestar, pero no pudo, algo no se lo permitió, ese algo fue la que hablo. –Desgraciada pony, te diste cuenta, fue tan fácil convencer a esta idiota, estaba tan molesta que prácticamente suplicaba ser una bestia, ¡YA CASI SOMOS UNA A DIFERENCIA DE NUESTRA SIMBIOSIS, DESPUÉS ME REUNIRÉ CON MI CREADOR Y JUNTOS VAMOS A EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS COMO DEBIMOS HACERLO HACE MAS 1,000 AÑOS CUANDO EMPEZÓ CON LOS ANABELCHUCKY, PERO TU NO LO VERAS YA QUE ME DEBES DOS HUMILLACIONES, VAS A DESAPARECER AHORA!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, VOY A SALVAR A LA VERDADERA HIJA DE SKULLCRUNCHER Y A LA HERMANA DE SPIKE! –Entonces Rarity brilla intensamente completamente en blanco, mientras que la esfera se empezó a transformar en una cúpula de diamante, sus compañeros y sus aliados lo notaron, mientras que evacuaban al público por lo raro de la situación, la burbuja se empezó a cuartear, y todas las cuarteaduras tomaron la forma de la gemas de la marca de Rarity, sorprendiendo completamente a Solar. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ni en la era del mito había habido algo igual, el fuego se está volviéndose gemas!

-¡Esto solo quiere decir una cosa! –Grito Spike muy emocionada, mientras su hija aplaudía fuertemente diciendo mamá a cada momento. -¡Mi gema ahora si está bien pulida y brillante, como nunca antes!

-¡Entonces mi hermana mayor ya alcanzo como Scootalo, Rainbow y Fluttershy el nivel…! –Todavía explicaba Sweetie cuando la burbuja se rompió completamente, parecía una lluvia de cristal, pero no riesgoso para todos, era un polvo muy fino, vieron que Lorelei estaba viendo atónita a Rarity, quien ya se había transformado con la fuerza arcoíris, al poder sentir empatía con una enemiga activo este como su elemento secundario, además de su cambio ahora llevaba un escudo de diamante puro en la pata izquierda delantera, mientras levitaba en su lado derecho una especie de aguja-espada, la cual era la primer aguja que le regalaron, pero no levitaba la espada con su magia, ya que su cuerno no brillaba, no se sabía cómo lograba eso. –Ríndete demonio y deja libre a quien poseíste, y nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, si no quieres que te borre de esta dimensión para toda la eternidad.

-¡LA ÚNICA QUE SERA BORRADA SERÁS TU MALDITA PENDEJA QUE ME RECHAZO COMO LO HIZO LA DÉBIL DE LUNA! –Grito Lorelei preparando otra burbuja de fuego, pero está en lugar de expandirla la concentro en una pequeña bola. -¡CON ESTO DE VOY A BORRAR DEL MAPA, HASTA NUNCA ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD Y EMPATÍA! –Entonces la dragona junta sus palmas y hace un movimiento para disparar esa bola de fuego, parecía un rayo continuo. -¡Y ni siquiera intentes esquivarlo, esta fuego te perseguirá hasta que de vuelvas cenizas!

-No tengo que escapar de un ataque tan patético queridita. –Menciono confiada Rarity, gesto que provoca más a Lorelei, entonces le pone más fuerza a su ataque. -¡CON ESTO TE VOY A DESAPARECER! –El rayo se acerca rápidamente, pero las rivales lo veían en cámara lenta, a nada de pegarle la unicornio mueve rápidamente su escudo y se cubre, deteniendo ese ataque solo retrocediendo milímetros ella. -¡Te dije que un ataque cobarde como este no me haría nada!

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO, ESE ATAQUE DESAPARECERÍA HASTA LOS DEMONIOS MAS GRANDES COMO DOLL Y TYREK, NI SE DIGA DE PERSONAJES COMO CELESTIA Y TU PONY!

-En eso te equivocas, cualquiera con medio cerebro detendría tu ataque estúpido, ¡Ahora te muestro que no solo se defenderme con gran gracia, también se atacar con esta nueva fuerza! –Entonces la hoja de su espada-aguja brilla como un diamante al que le da el sol del mediodía. -¡CORTE DE DIAMANTES! – Entonces la espada realiza un corte de aire, el cual va directamente a Lorelei, esta apenas lo esquiva, vio tragando que el corte ni siquiera levantó el polvo, pero corto completamente la superficie limpiamente, como si una tijera recién afilada corta de tajo una hoja de papel. –Considérate afortunada bestia, si lo hubiera deseado no habrías escapado de esto jamás.

-¡TE CREES SOÑADA NO, PERO SOLO ERES UNA PONY INÚTIL DE SIEMPRE RARITY, SIEMPRE HAS DEPENDIDO DE LOS DEMÁS, SI QUISIERAN TE SUSTITUIRÁN CON CUALQUIER OTRO UNICORNIO, COMO ESA ILUSIONISTA FARSANTE, O CON LA TRAUMADA ESA DE STARLIGHT!

-Je, eres estúpida.

-¡¿Qué dices hija de puta?!

-Porque quieres convencerme como lo hiciste hace años, cambia tu discurso de venta. –Menciono Rarity mientras bajaba hacia Lorelei tranquilamente, esta empezó a retroceder muy asustada. –Es cierto que sigo teniendo dudas, y que soy muy insegura muchas veces, pero ahora sé que puedo superar eso, por mi esposo, que tiene también sus inseguridades, pero ambos debemos ser un buen ejemplo para mi princesa, ya que si nos dominaran ella sufriría mucho, y como padres no podemos permitirlo, como estoy segura que tus padres lo hicieron por ti, pero tu pobre madre se murió temiendo que te ocurriera lo peor, ahora estoy segura de a pesar de tratarla mal la querías, y que sufres por haberla maltratado cuando se murió.

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –Siseo completamente fuera de si Lorelei, parecían dos seres peleándose en un solo cuerpo, entonces va contra la unicornio para golpearla continuamente. -¡TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE DECIRME ESTAS COSAS, TE VOY A REGALAR LA MUERTE RÁPIDA PARA QUE YA NO ME DIGAS MIERDA!

-¡Entonces permíteme regresarte tú primer regalo, ya que no lo quiero! –Entonces Rarity desde su escudo le devuelve la bola de fuego, a todos se le olvido que la detuvo y que seguía con esta, la dragona lo esquivo apenas, dirigiéndose a los ponys y Solar, entonces Scootalo se interpone y le da un aletazo desviándola, Lighting y Fluttershy la siguen y de inmediato la cortan en cuatro, yéndose en cuatro direcciones diferentes y explotando en el aire, hicieron esto para que la explosión fuera controlada y menor. -¿Ya ves que tu ataque ese podía ser detenido por mis compañeros fácilmente? Incluso sin tener su fuerza al tope, era más peligrosa la burbuja grande.

-¡Malditos ponys, toda su nociva generación han impedido mis fines, debí matarlas a las seis desde la primera vez, en lugar de jugar con ustedes! -Grito la dragona poseída atacando con sus descomunales garras a Rarity rápidamente, pero igual de rápido la pony se defendía perfectamente con su espada y escudo a pesar de ser de mucho menor tamaño que ella. -¡Pinche cucaracha, quédate quieta para poder aplastarte!

-Tú eres la cucaracha. - Indico Rarity empezando a atacar ella, Levito rápidamente esquivando los ataques físicos y de fuego de Lorelei, le dio dos cortes seguidos con su espada y le tiro un rayo mágico qué la azota al suelo, de inmediato se tele transporta para darle una coz en la espalda levantándola de nuevo, brinca para alcanzarla y le da unos ocho espadazos seguido para arrojarla de vuelta al piso, ni se reponía Lorelei cuando Rarity le lanzo su escudo a ras de suelo para levantarla de nuevo, aprovechando para embestirla cubierta de su magia y de inmediato volviendo la a patear, seguido de le dispara rayos que se vuelven gemas que actúan como misiles, haciéndola rebotar en estos unos tras otros, entonces la dragona vuelve a caer, ya no podía sentir el ala derecha, la unicornio ya iba a darle otra dosis , pero lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. –No…esto es demasiado, ya no es rival para mí. –Indico tranquilamente Rarity, cuando Lorelei impacta fuertemente al suelo, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de la plataforma, la dragona muy golpeada sale cojeando, temblando y gimiendo. -… Maldita seas… Rarity… pero esto no se va a quedar así… me recuperare de nuevo… te matare a ti, a tus compañeros y a esa engendro tuyo… cuando con un nuevo cue… ¿Qué henos? -Entonces la dragona vio que se empezaba a cubrir de hielo, tan bello como unas joyas preciosas después de tallarlas finamente, intento romperla ese hielo pero no pudo, era tan frío como el de un dragón polar y tan duro como un diamante verdadero. -¡¿Qué… carajos… haces?!

-En algo tienes razón demonio. –Dijo sonriendo tétricamente la unicornio. –Debimos desaparecerte desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, pero eso se puede arreglar… te voy a matar ahora.

-¿Qué… dices…? No… no te me acerques. –Gimió Lorelei temblando completamente sin poder escapar, mientras Rarity se le acercaba moviendo su espada amenazadoramente. –Y-y-ya no volveré a meterme con ustedes nunca, m-m-me rindo, no me hagas más daño, ya no volveré a atacarlos y dominarlos.

-Por favor querida, ya has tenido esa oportunidad y lo has vuelto a intentar dos veces. –Indico la unicornio cortando un poco el cuello a la dragona. –Además me vale madres si te rindes, por intentar matarme seguro ya te descalificaron, así que ya pase yo, y para colmo amenazaste a mi princesa Fire, no puedo permitir que una bestia como tú ande suelta por eso, ¿entiendes no?

-D-desgraciada…

-¿Quién es tu creador? –Pregunto Rarity mientras seguía cortando a la dragona. –Me dio mucha curiosidad cuando lo mencionaste.

-Yo… no… solo sé que una sombra mayor que yo me mando con las hermanas, y me dijo que poseyera a la más triste cuando fuera mayor, que seguro le tendría alguna envidia a la otra, que la llevara a las sombras.

-Ya veo. –Comento Rarity sin ninguna emoción. –Dado que compartimos un vínculo sé que en esto no mientes, para salvar tu existencia, como también sé que mientes sobre tu rendición, nos odias más que nunca y no descansaras hasta no lograr los deseos de tu amo, sea lo que sea el, por eso te voy a desaparecer para siempre.

-¡Súcubo del tártaro! –Grito Lorelei tratando de comerse a Rarity, quien levito para atrás para salir de su rango. -¡Tu no podrás eliminarme, no tienes el valor de matar como tu amiga pegaso loca, voy a asesinarte arrancándote las entrañas, pero antes voy a decapitar a tu maldita… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! –Entonces Rarity lanza un ataque con su espada, enterrándosela a la dragona en su corazón, los demás elementos y compañeros vieron anonadados esto, ellos como Lorelei no creían que Rarity pudiera hacer esto, Rarity saco su espada y todos esperaron ver salir sangre, pero no había ni siquiera una herida. -¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡Estoy segura que Rarity la apuñalo fatalmente con su espada!

-Y no te equivocas Rainbow. –Comento Rarity. –Pero no apuñale a la que quería ayudar… apuñale al parasito.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –Pregunto la pegaso arcoíris, cuando un aura oscura empezó a danzar horrible sobre el cuerpo de Lorelei, separándose de esta se vio una sombra retorciéndose de dolor y chillando espantoso, en donde todos tienen su corazón sangraba un líquido negro muy asqueroso, los elementos originales reconocieron la oscuridad, era la cosa que poseyó a Luna y a Rarity, Skydancer le dio escalofríos al notarla, ya que era la energía negativa que usaba ella como heraldo, Y Adagio al verla le recordó a la sombra que le estaba eliminando el alma en el mundo humano, entones la sombra cae y se deshace como cuando una gran cantidad de agua golpea al suelo, desvaneciéndose los restos sin dejar rastros, entonces Rarity cierra los ojos cuando lo último de la sombra se desvanece. –Hasta nunca… Nightmare Moon.

-No… no… no… he hecho cosas horribles. –Dijo Lorelei empezando a llorar, el cristal de Rarity desaparece y ella vuelve a su tamaño original, ya en el suelo se hinca y se toma la cabeza. –No dejo que mi mami descanse en paz… a mi papi lo hago sufrir decepcionándolo siempre… me meto con quien sabe cuántos para obtener poder y riquezas… me alié con un perro que mataba a quien le estorbara… yo le di la espantosa idea de cegar a la señora dragón… me comía y cazaba animales inocentes sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo, solo lo hacía por placer… me quería aliar con un demonio de nuevo… a la pobre e inocente de Ruby la maltrate solo por ser una niña buena… y ella se está decidiendo... ¡NO, ESTA PONY TIENE RAZÓN, SOY UNA BESTIA, POR LA LUZ, SUPLICO QUE LAS DEMÁS ALCANCEN A RUBY Y LA DETENGAN ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA TONTERÍA!

-Considero que ya piensas mejor, ¿no es así Lorelei? -Dijo Rarity volviendo a su estado normal acercándose a la dragona, le levanta con el casco su rostro para verla a los ojos. –Esa cosa que tenías dentro hacia que tus más oscuros deseos y sentimientos emergieran, casi borrando lo demás dentro de ti, pero ya estas libre.

-¡Pero eso no quita el hecho que yo fui quien deseo todo eso, de verdad odie a mis padres por lo que les paso en la montaña, me siento culpable por haber sobrevivido, quería poder de cualquier manera, envidiaba a Ember y quería hacerle daño por eso… a pesar de esa sombra FUI YO QUIEN TUVO ESAS HORRIBLES IDEAS REALIZÁNDOLAS!

-Tienes razón Lorelei, todas esas espantosas ideas salieron de ti. –Comento muy seria Rarity viendo el rostro descompuesto de Lorelei, pero después le sonríe un poco. –Pero fue gracias a esa cosa que las realizaste, te quito todos los filtros de amabilidad, lealtad, pundonor y amor, pero aun tenías algo de luz, vi cómo te preocupaste por tu… amiga Ruby cuando se fue, dijiste que la buscarías, te sugiero que lo hagas en este momento.

-¿P-p-pero todo el daño que he hecho? No puede quedar impune, deben encerrarme y tirar la llave…

-Entonces deberíamos haber encerrado a la Princesa Luna, a Skydancer e inclusive a mí. -Menciono Rarity. -Cuando te posee la magia negra haces cosas que no quieres, tú no eres como Wyvern, Tyrek o Sonata, quienes hacen esas cosas completamente consientes… más o menos, tú puedes corregir tus errores, aprovecha esta oportunidad.

-Pe-pe-pero no sé ni por dónde empezar…

-Comienza con Ruby, ella es la que te necesita más ahora, después ve con tu padre y discúlpate con él, dale paz a tu madre, ¿recuerdas todo lo que nos dijimos cuando estábamos peleando?

-S-s-si… -Mientras respondía Lorelei a Rarity ambas voltearon a ver a Spike, quien los vio extrañado, ya que no sabía lo que dijeron dentro de la burbuja. -Mi hermano… sobrevivió… y quería meterme con el… soy una asquerosa degenerada…

-Tranquila, no te culpo por interesarte de esa manera por Spike, ya que es muy guapo y no sabías de su relación, pero ahora te recomiendo que te guardes esto por ahora, ya que todos deben digerir lo que está pasando, incluido tu padre, yo voy a explicarle a Spike, y tu haz lo mismo con Skull, ya cuando estén listos se los diremos a ambos al mismo tiempo, mi pequeña Fire ya tiene más familia, es muy afortunada.

-C-creo que tienes razón, a mi padre le podría dar un ataque al saberlo, y mi hermano seguro me rechazara por lo que les hice en este momento… aunque dudo que me perdone después.

-Ya verás que Spike te perdonara, él es un gran pony dragón, comprenderá que algo te poseyó. –Indico Rarity sonriendo, entonces el réferi recobra la conciencia subiendo de nuevo a lo que quedaba en la plataforma. -¿Qué brasas fue lo que paso? La concursante Lorelei hizo una burbuja que saco afuera… y ahora están juntas sin hacer nada, no he dado la indicación de alguna descalificación, por favor continúen la lucha.

-No puede ser, este idiota ni se dio cuenta de lo que paso, de que quisimos matarnos ambas –Dijo Rarity con una mueca de fastidio, la misma que tenía Lorelei. –Si ve tu ataque de esa bola de fuego te descalifica.

-Y a ti si hubiera visto cuando me apuñalaste. –Comento Lorelei riéndose un poco, haciendo que Rarity lo hiciera con ella. –Podría el tonto de Solar tratar explicarle todo, pero creo que puedo solucionar esto más rápido… me rindo.

-¿Se rinde? –Pregunto muy extrañado el réferi, por la aptitud inicial de Lorelei esperaría que pelearan hasta noquearse o descalificar a alguna, la dragona asiente. -¡La participante Lorelei se rinde, la participante Rarity gana la ronda con la cual el equipo Diamante Estelar pasa a las semifinales!

-Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti lady Rarity, por todo lo malo que te hice. –Entonces la dragona baja del ring y empieza a irse cojeando, intenta volar pero no puede por su ala que se encuentra rota, se la toma y empieza a irse resignada, cuando pasa enfrente de Solar y Ember los voltea ver muy avergonzada y arrepentida. –Yo sé... que el crimen que les hice no tiene perdón… pero de verdad lo lamento… regresare para que me ponga el castigo que merezco por mis culpas, aceptare el máximo castigo sin quejarme, pero antes permítanme arreglar un par de cosas, juro por mi código… eso no vale nada, juro por los códigos de mis padres que volveré, y si ninguno de ustedes continúan como nuestros líderes… voy a defender la tierra de mi madre hasta mi último aliento.

-¡¿CREES QUE AL DECIRNOS ESTO TE VAS SALVAR DE TU CASTIGO, PINCHE HIPÓCRITA?! –Grito Ember tomando a la Lorelei de los brazos completamente enojada zarandeándola sin que hubiera resistencia alguna. -¡TU HICISTE QUE WYVERN ME ARREBATARA LA VISTA, Y TE REÍSTE DE MI DESGRACIADA CUANDO SOLAR TE DESTERRÓ, SI PUDIERA CAER TAN BAJO COMO TU TE ARRANCARÍA LA LENGUA Y LOS TÍMPANOS MALDITA SÚCUBO!

-Y podrás hacerlo, créeme, cualquier castigo que me pongas no compensaran tu años de sufrimiento por quitarte la imagen de los amaneceres y los atardeceres de tu vida, solo les pido que respeten la amnistía hasta el final del torneo, por favor. -Suplico Lorelei realmente siendo honesta, Ember levanto su garra izquierda para cortar a su rival, esta espero cerrando los ojos el golpe si ni siquiera intentar defenderse, a punto de darle se detuvo, Solar ya iba a detenerla igual. –Ember… ¿Por qué no me castigas?

-Por qué no soy como tu… como eras tú. –Respondió Ember gruñendo. –Ve y termina tus pendientes Lorelei.

-Tendrás tregua hasta que termine el torneo Lorelei hija de Skullcruncher, si sigo siendo el señor dragón al termino revisaremos cuidadosamente tu caso y tomare las medidas y juicios correspondientes. –Señalo Solar abrazando a Ember para calmarla. –Pero no abandones el imperio, si no serás abatida por mis guardias fronterizos, ahora solo vete de aquí.

-Le agradezco mucho esto… señor dragón Solar. –Dijo Lorelei dando una reverencia a la pareja. –No dejare el imperio hasta que usted o un sucesor digno lo indique, con su permiso y les deseo a usted y a sus aliados buena fortuna para mañana. –Entonces la dragona lo más rápido que pudo salió de la arena, ya afuera olio sus alrededores, detecto el aroma de sus compañeras y de inmediato fue en esa dirección.

-Vaya, este día fue muy extenuante, estoy que me caigo del sueño. –Comento Cool Jazz, entonces Scootalo rueda los ojos. –Si fue extenuante para ustedes cinco que no hicieron prácticamente nada, para los demás entonces fue casi la muerte, sobre todo para mí.

-A lo que se refiere Jazz es que pasaron cosas que a todos desgataron emocionalmente Scootalo. –Indico Lighting. –Ahora lo mejor es que Dinky nos revise a todos de nuevo, el desgaste mental puede provocar que el físico sea peor.

-Jolt tiene razón, voy a revisarlos a todos, incluyendo a los pequeñas, ya que pasaron por lo menos tres grandes sustos. –Indico Dinky mientras escaneaba mágicamente a Rarity quien ya bajaba de la plataforma. –Empezando por Rarity, ya que ya revise a Scootalo.

-Está bien Dinky, pero aquí no, será en la habitación, ya que tenemos que comunicarnos con Twilight y de ser posible con la princesa Celestia de inmediato, incluso creo que es necesaria la presencia del emperador Maximus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermana?

-No estoy muy segura Sweetie, pero tiene que ver no solo Con Dark Doll, creo que hay algo peor detrás de él todavía, ya que me lo hizo pensar esa sombra.

-Yo y Skydancer también lo sentimos Rarity. –Comento Adagio mientras la alicornio asentía. –Esa sombra… de verdad era muy parecida al demonio que me estaba sustituyendo en el mundo humano al usar esa gema maldita.

-Y me recordó una voz maligna cuando atacaba como heraldo, pero esa cosa era muy tenue, y la verdad nunca le hacía caso… hasta que hice esa bola de magia negra la primera vez que luche contra ustedes.

-Esto me lo está confirmando más, será mejor ir de inmediato y comunicarnos, Lord Maximus si nos gusta acompañar.

-Por supuesto lady Rarity, debo estar muy enterado de estas situaciones extrañas. –Entonces todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, Rarity levita a Fire, la acaricia y le da su sonajero. –Mamá… Fuerte y lista.

-Es un gran halago viniendo de ti mi cielo. –Dijo Rarity sentando a Fire en su lomo. -¿Oye Spikey Wikey, no has pensado que podrías tener hermanos? Bueno existe la posibilidad.

-Supongo, pero igual a ellos es posible que los abandonaran como me sucedió –Respondió Spike muy extrañado por la pregunta. –Aunque creo que es mejor no saber, imagínate, podría tener un hermano como Garble, o peor una demente como Lorelei de hermana, capaz que me muero de la impresión.

-Ay Spike, será mejor que amplíes tu manera de pensar pronto, por tu bien. –Señalo Rarity, confundiendo más a su esposo, al estar pensando todos en la última pelea no notaron que Demonsting vio la última pelea de cuartos el solo. –Vaya, he visto cosas muy interesantes, que me hicieron notar información valiosa, será mejor revisar si no soy un "tiempo compartido" como esa dragona, además de investigar a mi jefe… si es realmente quien dice ser.

Después de una media hora Giza, Stormysand, Tidal Wave y Pilar estaban al lado de Ruby abrazándola al lado de una gran roca, enfrente de ella había un colmillo enorme de dragón, sus compañeras lograron llegar a tiempo para detenerla antes de que suicidara, todas estaban calladas pero la dragoncita seguía llorando, en ese momento llego Lorelei con ellas. –No te vez nada bien bruja, seguro te gano esa Rarity dándote una lección de antología, será mejor que te largues o… -Amenazo Pilar a su capitana, pero esta no le importo, se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Ruby, las demás ya iban a defender a su joven compañera, cuando Lorelei se hinca y abraza con mucha fuerza y amor a Ruby. -¡Ruby, gracias a los ancestros las demás llegaron y te salvaron, estoy tan feliz!

-¿Lorelei… que te pasa, estas enferma? –Pregunto impactada Ruby, las demás no podían ni moverse y hablar por la impresión, la dragoncita por instinto abraza a su mayor de la misma manera. –Perdóname… por mi culpa…

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada Ruby, la única que tiene la culpa soy yo, descuida, ya no volveré a abusar ni de ti ni de tus amigas, voy a tratar de ser la dragona a la que admiras y me voy a ganar tu cariño. –Dijo llorando Lorelei, entonces Ruby la empieza a consolar como lo hacía su mayor.


	20. La búsqueda de las princesas

**Capítulo XX.**

 **La búsqueda de las princesas.**

Los ponys en la mañana de la pelea de semifinales ya estaban desayunando algo que les preparo Apple Bloom, había heredado como todos los Apple dotes para la cocina, aunque ella se interesaba en comida salada, para buscar un equilibrio entre los postres que realizaban sus parientes. -Hoy deben comer muy bien amigos, ya que se todos nos enfrentaremos a grandes rivales.

-Y no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por eso Bloomie. –Indico Lighting comiendo su cereal y su tocino de soya. –Quien sea mi rival de hoy de verdad quiero enfrentarlo.

-Este sentimiento… es como me debí sentir en esa demostración de música. –Comento Adagio comiéndose un filete de pescado, que también era lo que desayunaba de Spike. –Quiero mostrar mis habilidades y mejorarlas de ser posible.

-Sé que estas deseosa Adagio, pero no te sobre exijas, recuerda tu estado jovencita. –Comento Paper el ímpetu de la sirena. –Recuerda qué debes pensar por dos, y a los demás les pido que no la sobre exijan por su estado.

-Rayos Paper, no te preocupes, sé que los jóvenes elementos tendrán cuidado, y yo también lo tendré, pero luchando como se debe, incluso creo que mi luz lo quiere así, como lo quiere Firebreather con respecto a sus padres.

-Así. –Dijo Fire y de inmediato se puso de nuevo una gema amarilla en la boca, mientras sus padres la miraban. – Papá y mamá muy uertes.

-Si esto fuera un lucha normal no me preocuparía, pero…-Señalo Dinky mientras le tomaba el pulso a Starlight y a Scoot. –Recuerden que existe la posibilidad que el equipo de los demonios llegue a la final, y después de los que nos comentó Rarity en la noche mientras hablábamos con la princesa Twilight puede haber una cosa peor dentro de ellos, ¿porque rechazaron la idea de Twi? Si deciden sin luchar el equipo que debe salir en la final tendrá más descanso que Deathsaurus y compañía.

-Porque a varios de nosotros no nos gustaría ganar o perder así. –Explico Rainbow. –Los que somos competitivos sentimos que es una falta de respeto que nos obliguen a hacerlo, por eso cuando se lo explicaron a Twilight lo entendió.

-Además ya habíamos quedado en que si nos enfrentáramos, lo haríamos para que el ganador que desafíe a Deathsaurus lo haga con la mejor preparación. -Comento Jazz terminando su desayuno. -¿Por cierto Dinky, todos estamos en condiciones para luchar?

-Todos están en buenas condiciones Jazz, Starlight ya se recuperó su aura, y Scootalo al transformarse con su nuevo poder se curó prácticamente al 90%, me gustaría que no pelearan pero entiendo ese sentimiento qué tienen, ya que a veces yo lo he tenido, pero traten por favor de no lastimarse entre sí, todos son muy fuertes, Starlight, Fluttershy, Sweetie, Rarity ,Skyli y tu Jazz así como deben proteger sus cuerpos de no los hieran deben proteger sus auras, tu Adagio te pido que seas muy cuidadosa, a pesar de tener una barrera que protege a tu luz si te pasa algo le podrías pasar el daño sin querer, los terrestres y dragones son resistentes, pero todo tiene un límite, Y Scoot a pesar de que tu factor de curación es tan alto como el de la princesa Celestia y Luna, te curas rápido pero el efecto de los ataques en tu contra siguen siendo los mismos, si te rompen una extremidad sentirás el dolor que deberías, aunque por menos tiempo, pero solo se necesita un breve momento para dejar de respirar, tener un ataque o sufrir muerte cerebral.

-Dinky… eres demasiado directa, pudiste decirlo de otro modo menos brusco. –Menciono Scootalo

Temblando un poco. –Si se los digo así es porque es cierto, y necesito que lo entiendan rápido, es mas a todos los que ya se transforman es la misma advertencia, su factor curativo se eleva, pero no al nivel de Scoot.

-Gracias por decírnoslo Dinky, que nos transformemos no quiere decir que dejemos de tener cuidado, quítate ese pendiente, ninguno de nosotros es tonto. –Indico Rarity entonces a ver a su ahijada. -¿Yang hija todavía tienes más hambre, no quieres otra cosa? Recuerda que ya sabemos todos los presentes tu "costumbre", no te avergüences si necesitas comer más, y Dinky ya vio que de verdad lo necesitas como Ying.

-Es que… a pesar de todo me apeno, nadie de mi edad come esa cantidad además de mi hermana, ni Brave se acerca a comer eso, y antes los changeling siempre estaban hambrientos, ¿puedo hacer eso con solo que me vigiles tú?

-Está bien mi cielo, te daré comida muy rica y nutritiva, por cierto Paper me dijo que hoy ustedes pequeñas junto con ella irían a un museo y que le pediste permiso a tu mamá cuando hablaron solas ¿verdad?

-Así es madrina. –Respondió Yang para empezar su plan. –Iremos al museo de historia natural, es que sabes que me encantan los museos, descuida regresaremos a ver su pelea con algo de suerte.

-Eres especial Yang, sabes que hay problemas y tú quieres ir a un museo. –Indico Lighting con algo de sospecha, preocupando a la princesa. –Pero te pareces a tu mamá, ella se fue directo a biblioteca cuando regreso el imperio de cristal, encontrando información que le sirvió, pero creo que este no es el caso, en fin divierte y cuídate, mamá protégela mucho.

-Descuida hijo, así será, además creo que estarán las pequeñas más seguras que cuando peleen Solar y Deathsaurus, podría la pelea irse a los extremos como ayer, así que también me llevare a Firebreather y a Braveshy.

-Y eso me sorprende, ya que mi hija ni se para en la biblioteca de mi castillo si no la obligamos. –Indico Fluttershy viendo recelosamente a Brave, preocupándola. –Como es ella seguro se quedaría para ver las peleas, ¿Cómo te convenció Yang que la acompañaras?

-(Cama Braveshy, sabías que podrían preguntarte, solo di la verdad hasta un punto que no digas de mas) Bueno mamá, es que si me quedo estaría yo sola sin nadie de mi edad, y eso me aburría, además Yang me espanto por lo que pueda pasar con la primer pelea, y si tengo suerte regresaremos y veré la parte final, además no solo quiero conocer las cuevas y la arena de este lugar. –Respondió Brave cuidando sus palabras y no tomando sus pausas cuando miente, ya que realmente no lo hizo, su madre sonrió ya que noto su sinceridad. -No tienes que tener miedo Brave, ya verás que todo se solucionara, distráete un poco con esto, y pórtate bien, no vayas a convertirte en un dragón para ver algo o irte de al lado de las demás

-Y cuiden mucho a su primita jovencitas. -Comento Rarity mientras hacía eructar a Fire, esta lo hizo con fuego. -Recuerden que muchos cretinos la han amenazado al estar aquí, empacare su comida para que no intente "robar" del museo alguna joya que tengan en exhibición.

-Descuida Rarity, Yang y Brave ya saben que esperar y sabrán reaccionar si tu hija intenta eso, y yo les cuidare el lomo si un hijo de puta la quiere herir, ya tengo la autorización de Lord Solar de usar fuerza extrema, por ser ellas princesas invitadas.

-Y no solo estará Paper con ellas, yo también iré. –Señalo Rainbow limpiándose la boca, pasmando a Yang y compañía. –Sera como cuando cuidaba a Scootalo.

-¡Tú nunca me cuidaste Dash, las que lo hacían eran todas las demás!

-¿Ah no, recuerdas cuando saltaste al rio a mitad de la noche? –Dijo Rainbow recordando cuando fueron de campamento, sonriendo burlonamente con los ojos entrecerrados, apenado a Scootalo. -Es cierto… por favor no cuentes más detalles.

-Descuida, no lo hare a menos que me des motivos.

-Pero Dash, no es necesario, yo soy muy capaz de proteger a estas potrancas. –Indico Paper intentando no parecer algo molesta. –Tú quédate, seguro quiere ver las peleas.

-La verdad no, a pesar de que todos se transformaran, y quiero ser más tranquila, y un viaje al museo es lo que necesito después de lo que me paso ayer, incluso obligaría a Scootalo a ir, pero ella tiene un compromiso, así que voy con ustedes, si un dragón grande intenta algo, yo podre despacharlo más rápido de lo que Paper podría, sin ofender y ni dudando de sus habilidades, además Fluttershy me pidió que te diera un casco, con nosotras dos las tres pequeñas estarán muy seguras y bien.

Yang y Paper no podían refutar lo que expuso Rainbow, y sabían que ella no era fácil hacer que cambiara de opinión. -(Carajo, esto no me lo esperaba, tendremos que movernos cuando Rainbow vaya al baño o haga otra cosa sola) Genial, seguro nos divertiremos más con la tía Rainbow, pero espero que no se aburra mucho, dado que ella es tan hiperactiva como mi hermana menor, a ambas les gusta estar en movimiento.

-Descuida Yang, estoy muy segura que no me aburriré con ustedes, puedo conversar con Brave, todas sus pláticas son muy interesantes. –Esto último lo dijo Rainbow con un tono maquiavélico, extrañando a la draconequs.

En las habitaciones del equipo Dark Torch Cólera dormía en un rincón en el suelo, apenas pudo cerrar las pestañas hace tres horas, ya que noto que lo acechaba Sonata en la noche, tuvo que ponerse en expectativa hasta que la ker lo dejo en paz, seguro hizo eso para torturarlo. –ZZZZ… maldita… te voy a matar como a Rabia… ZZZZ.

-¡Despierta tonto, ya es tarde! -Grito Demonsting lanzando de su aguijón un estimulante para no dormir a Cólera, este reacciona de inmediato parándolo. -¡AY MALDITO INSECTO, QUE MADRES ME ECHASTE, AHORA SIENTO QUE NO VOY A PODER DORMIR EN DÍAS!

-Lo siento Cólera, pero debemos irnos para buscar lo que te dije ayer, el tiempo es primordial por los flujos del magma.

-¡Si lo sé, el problema es que esa maldita de Sonata me estuvo fastidiando toda la noche, no me dejo dormir hasta hace poco, apenas lo logre y tú de inmediato me echas algo que segurito no me dejara hacerlo hoy! –Grito Cólera tratando de quitarse el narcótico de su cara mientras el escorpión lo veía con una mueca. -¡Seguro hizo esto para que no peleare bien y tuviera otro pretexto para intentar hacerme algo!

-Y no lo dudo, esa ker es muy diabólica. –Indico Demonsting aplicándole ahora el antídoto, haciendo que ya no estuviera sobreexcitado Cólera. –Pero como te dije, ninguno de nosotros peleara hoy, Deathsaurus ya lo sabe.

-¿No habrá ningún problema por eso? Vamos contra Solar y su guardia.

-No lo creo, recuerda que Deathsaurus ya demostró su verdadero poder, Rabia ya no debe tardar en llegar y como los dos pendejos que ya están aquí aun no demuestran lo que tienen, y se de muy buena fuente que a el equipo de Maximus les lastimaron mucho a dos miembros y ahora están en el hospital, parece que no se necesitara nuestros servicios hoy.

-Bien entonces, ¿pero no sospecharan los dragones que buscamos algo y que no estemos con nuestro equipo?

-Tú tienes el pretexto que te estas recuperando de la paliza de ayer, y el mío será que solo me fui y que Deathsaurus no sabe a dónde, si la leyenda es cierta mataremos a Sonata nada más termine esto dando una muestra con ella, así los perros Tyrek y Rabia lo pensaran dos veces antes de retarnos, y cuanto a lo otro aplicare un hechizo de invisibilidad para que nadie nos fastidie, un hechizo que solo un poderoso ser detectaría, y los que cumplen esa característica aquí estarán ocupados.

-Espero que no intentes aplicar un truco sucio escorpión, será mejor irnos de una buena vez, el centauro y la loca aun duermen y tu compañero salió temprano seguro a estirarse, y no quiero estar cuando llegue Rabia. –Entonces los nuevos aliados asienten, tomaron algunas cosas y se empezaron a ir, ya iban a salir cuando Sonata baja de arriba de la puerta con cara de loca. -¿A dónde van par de idiotas?

-(¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué esta perra no duerme?!) ¿Para qué lo quieres saber Sonata? La verdad es algo que realmente no te interesa. –Contesto Demonsting aparentando estar tranquilo y como normalmente lo hace, la ker se le acerco y empezó a merodearlos. –Pues no deberías irte rastrero, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso hoy, vamos contra Solar y sus basuras, y a estos hay que enfrentarlos con todo desde el principio.

-¿Así que le temes a Solar ker? –Pregunto burlonamente Demonsting, haciendo que Sonata se parara y le empezara a gruñir. –Descuida estaremos en la pelea para salvar tu (jodido) trasero.

-Yo no le temo a una salamandra sobrealimentada estúpido de porquería, yo podría despedazar a esos seis, pero debemos mandar un mensaje, si los dragones más poderosos no pueden contra nuestro equipo seguro los demás nos seguirán por miedo, tal como lo hizo Rabia y su parásitos, lo malo es que son débiles como este gusano de Cólera, solo sirven como escudos de carne. –El umbrum le dio mucho coraje el comentario de Sonata, pero le tenía un gran temor, notándolo la ker acercándose a este. –Hay que tierno, estas temblando como gelatina, descuida chiquito, me da mucho gusto y placer cómo me temes, por eso dejare que vivas, pero mostrándote lo que puedo hacer con alguno de tus compañeros, para que te retuerzas, y cuando me aburras te voy a despedazar nervio a nervio, ¿no soy muy amable contigo?

-(¡Ya veremos quién es el que tiembla Sonata, eres tan tonta que no te diste cuenta que llego tu némesis aquí y que aumento mucho su poder y control de magia sónica, pero no será necesaria su aportación, ya que nosotros dos te vamos a exterminar antes de que dejes crías!) Hoy no podrá Cólera pelear gracias a ti Sonata, y yo voy a hacer una investigación, que ordeno directamente el gran Doll, y por eso me llevo a Cólera, entre los dos terminaremos más rápidamente y llegaremos a la pelea, pero supuestamente ustedes cuatro podrán pasar sin algún inconveniente. –Contesto Demonsting una verdad a medias, ya que Doll le ordenó investigar a los dragones y sus mitos, así pudo hallar la información de esa arma que destruye a inmortales, Sonata los miro muy molesta gruñendo. –Si tienes dudas de que Doll me ordeno esto puedes comunicarte con para que te lo confirme.

-No escorpión, has lo que se te pegue la gana junto con tu "novio". –Comento despectivamente la ker yendo a donde reposaba. –Pero será mejor que no se cansen, mañana será la final contra alguno de los patéticos de Equestria, y tres ya aumentaron su nivel como nosotros, pero una no peleara… oficialmente, si se da la oportunidad debemos tratar de incapacitarlos de inmediato, para extender su sufrimiento lo más que se pueda.

-Tomaremos las medidas pertinentes lady Sonata, ahora nos vamos, les deseo a todos ustedes suerte en su competencia. (Y espero deshacerme de ti después, en nombre de mi amigo al que mataste a traición.) –Se despidió Demonsting saliendo junto con Cólera sonriéndoles ambos muy falsamente a Sonata, después de que cerraron la puerta la Ker sonrió perversamente. –Par de perros… ustedes traman algo, sé que Doll si te ordeno hacer eso pero ahora estas muy interesado, e igual esta ese umbrum, pronto tendré diversión al triple, pero no está demás en "cuidarlos" un poco niños. –Entonces Sonata pone en el suelo cinco canicas, transformándose en pequeños drones animales, un lagarto monitor, un buitre, un lobo, un vampiro y un demonio de Tasmania. –Vayan y vigilen a ese par mis juguetes, si hacen algo raro que no convenga a mis interés extermínenlos, le diré a Dark Doll que fueron dragones los que los mataron. –Entonces los pequeños drones salieron por la ventana mientras Sonata sonreía perversamente mostrando los dientes.

Las pequeñas y sus guardianas ya habían llegado al museo de historia natural, la pequeña Yang de inmediato empezó a revisar las exhibiciones y a tomar apuntes, mientras Brave cargando a Fire se aburría de lo lindo, mientras la bebé babeaba por varias joyas que veía en exhibición, estas estaban protegidas para evitar que infantes como ella se las comieran, Rainbow y Paper ya le habían partido el rostro a dos dragones que insultaron a las pequeñas, derribándolos de un golpe. –Esto es tan maravilloso, es una lástima no tener más tiempo, necesitaría días o tal vez semanas conocer este museo completamente, ya sé dónde pediré ir de vacaciones de verano.

-Eres una demente Yang, yo me alejo de los museos como este en mis días libres, no se puede hacer nada, prefiero los interactivos. –Menciono Brave bostezando fuertemente. –Además sabes que tenemos que ver… la exposición que nos mencionaste ayer, concéntrate.

-Lo sé Brave, pero tengo que ser lo más convincente con Dash. –Comento en voz baja la princesa del orden a la changeling, señalando a Rainbow, quien se veía peor de aburrida que Brave, mientras que Paper estaba concentrada cuidando a las pequeñas. –Todo está saliendo a nuestro modo, casi no hay nadie en el museo por el torneo, seguro no tarda la tía Dash en decir que ya se va, y la entrada a las cuevas está en el patio principal después de dos salas, si seguimos como vamos la lava bajara de nivel y entraremos de inmediato.

-Esto es taaan aburrido. –Comento Rainbow viéndose muy hartada. –He visitado museos antes pero este está fácil entre los peores, ni siquiera tienen un guía que te explique, y para colmo Yang es como una mini Twilight, anotando todo exactamente como vienen en la descripción y trata de explicar como si fuera la maestra de escuela, que horribles recuerdos.

-Te lo advertimos Dash, pero no escuchaste. (Perfecto, ahora solo hay que darle el remate) –Comento Paper viendo que era la oportunidad para decirle a Rainbow que regresara a la arena. –Seguro no hay casi nadie por se fueron a ver las peleas de hoy o se quedaron en casa para seguirlas por radio o por "maginet", todavía es temprano, seguro llegaras a tiempo antes de que empiecen, y podrías llevarte a Brave y a Fire, ya que ellas están como tú. (Y ellas están de acuerdo con distraerte, Yang y yo podremos buscar esa cosa solo las dos)

-¡Basta, ya me harte! –Grito Rainbow, entonces Yang hizo un ademan qué bajara la voz, la pegaso la miro enojada. -¡¿Dónde está la entrada Yang?!

-Pues no creo que puedas salir por donde entramos tía, sabes que algunos museos la entrada y salida son diferentes, solo sigue las fechas que la indican, seguro en dos minutos podrás…

-¡No te hagas la tonta Yang, no te queda ese papel con tu cara de sabionda! –Dijo Molesta Rainbow mirando directamente a Yang, haciéndola tragar saliva. -¡Pregunte donde está la entrada de las cuevas secretas, para buscar de una buena vez esa cosa para poder enfrentar a Sonata, igual nos podría servir contra Dark Doll!

-Tía, la verdad no sé de qué henos me estás hablando…

-¡Ya basta Yang, definitivamente te pareces a tu padre, son muy buenos mintiendo, lo dicen tan natural que engañarían a un detector de mentiras, Paper no sé cómo te prestaste a seguir este cuento, no si lo sé, recuerdo como regañabas espantosamente a tu hijo por cualquier mentirita blanca que decía, pero tú le escondías cosas y mentías a cada rato!

-¡¿Dash, sabes a lo que realmente que vinimos aquí?! –Se preguntó Paper, entonces Rainbow respira y se calma. –Rayos, me desespere, en este tipo de situaciones no hay que llamar la atención, discúlpenme, pero si, lo sé todo sobre su plan.

-¡¿P-p-pero cómo?! ¡Fuimos muy discretas, Solo lo comentamos nosotras ayer antes de que tu llegaras Dash! –Indico Paper llevándose los cascos a la cabeza, Yang estaba sin palabras. -¡Y después Yang pidió permiso a los demás ayer cuando nos habló Twilight, ella sabía que me pedirían cuidarlas y que lleváramos a Braveshy y a Firebreather!

-Sip, igual yo pensé que no se trataría de nada raro, pero en la madrugada como saben me quede en la habitación de Fluttershy, ella regreso de su guardia, yo estaba despierta y nos pusimos a platicar un rato sobre Stormy, la prepa y las estupideces que hacíamos, aunque Flutters nunca hizo lo que nosotras dos, entonces empezó a hablar completamente dormida Skydancer, diciendo que ella no pudo tener ese tipo de experiencias, ya íbamos a confortarla cuando Brave empezó a hablar también, como no queriendo quedarse atrás, y empezó a decir que ella y ustedes Yang, Fire y Paper iban a tener una aventura así para poder ayudar a Adagio contra la ker…

-¡Mierda! -Grito Brave y de inmediato se cubrió la boca, -¡Lo hice de nuevo, dije todo, pero a diferencia de lo que me paso cuando fueron por primera vez a mi casa nadie lo trato de desmentir!

-¡Carajo Brave, de verdad tienes una bocota que no puedes tener cerrada ni durmiendo! –Se quejó Yang tomando a Brave de las piernas delanteras y empezando a zarandearla, Paper las tiene que separar. -¡¿Pero si su majestad Fluttershy lo sabía por qué no dijo nada y trato de evitarlo?!

-Porque… es una buena idea desgraciadamente. –Indico Rainbow rascándose la melena. –Lo supo Flutters de inmediato, se comunicó muy discretamente con Twi para avisarle y pedir su opinión, ella dijo que si pudiera a cualquiera de los otros que investigaran ellos, pero causaría sospechas que los dos equipos les faltaran miembros, y que los heraldos mandarían a sus cosas a buscarnos, y tú al estar mejor enterada por lo que leíste debías ser la guía, que Brave y sus habilidades de cambiante sería muy útil, Paper sería el musculo y yo la agilidad para protegerlas de cualquier cosa, y Fire como mencionaste, estará más segura lejos de los ojetes, por eso sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, no mencionándoles a los demás para no preocuparlos, fácil todos los jóvenes abandonarían la pelea para venir como sus guardaespaldas.

-¡¿MI MADRE Y MIS PADRINOS TAMBIÉN LO SABEN, COMO SE ENTERARON?! –Se traumo Yang sudando muy frio. -¡Y a esta hora mi padre y hermana lo deben saber, si estaba castigada antes ahora va ser cadena perpetua!

-Es que la que tomaría el turno de Fluttershy era Spike, y nos escuchó hablar, cuando entro Brave nos contaba lo que descubriste.

-No me esperaba esto. –Menciono Yang empezando a respirar como lo hizo su madre cuando fue miembro del comité de bienvenida del imperio de cristal. –Pero en serio nosotras no tratábamos que se preocuparan más tía Rainbow.

-Lo sé Yang, tú quieres ayudar con esta situación, al igual que Brave, y tus otras primas y tu hermana, incluso que seguramente lo quiere Fire, y no lo hiciste tan mal, le pediste la ayuda a un adulto de tu entera confianza, ya vi que maduraste un poco, ya que capaz ustedes dos potrancas hubieran venido solas como cuando se colaron con Adagio y Dinky, y siendo honestas yo habría hecho lo mismo que ustedes para no distraer a los demás.

-Ya que. –Dijo resignada Yang. –Ya perdimos algo de tiempo, la hora en que baja la lava se acerca, hay que apresurarnos si queremos entrar en las grutas y salir antes de que suba de nuevo, espero que lo que averigüe no sea un mito, Brave discúlpame por gritarte, sé que las ponys no pueden controlarse en su sonambulismo.

-No Yang, tu discúlpame por hablar demás, seguro mi mamá me va a castigar peor.

-No creo que sea el caso Braveshy, eres muy sincera y no te gusta mentir, y como menciono Yang uno no controla las cosas cuando duermes, a excepción de Ying, ahora sugiero que nos despabilemos para ver si esa arma existe. –Comento Paper, entonces el grupo pasa las dos salas rápidamente ya que no era necesario fingir más, aunque Yang bufo triste por no poder ver las exhibiciones, llegando al jardín central, solo había un guardia y este estaba completamente dormido, Brave voló alrededor de el sin haber una reacción, en medio del jardín había un foso cubierto de lava con algunas rocas sobresaliendo, estas al estar protegidas con un hechizo podían resistir el calor de las otras piedras derretidas, las ponys se pusieron al frente de la roca más alta. -¿Esa es la roca donde está la entrada Yang?

-Según lo que pude investigar es esa señora Scissors, ahora son cerca de las 10:57, en un par de minutos bajara de nivel, dejando ver una entrada, los dragones no pueden cruzarla gracias a un hechizo, ya que dentro se encuentran los tesoros legendarios de los primeros dragones, incluso armas que obtuvieron en guerras, una de estas son de los antecesores de los kelpies y sirenas, eso es lo que buscamos.

-¿Podremos entrar nosotras?

-Según los mitos si, ya que la protección se hizo solo pensando en dragones tía Rainbow, y no lo han actualizado para las otras razas hasta donde tengo entendido.

-Pero Fire es una dragona… más o menos.

-Pero también es un unicornio, confió que con eso se confunda el hechizo, como espero que lo confunda en mí ya al ser draconequs tengo algo de dragón igual, sino tendré que quedarte con ella y regresar de inmediato con los demás, Brave me gustaría tener tu piel ya que es muy gruesa y no te lastima tanto mi prima, y alguna de las adultas me deberá acompañar, les dejare planos y mapas para que lo busquen ustedes.

-Yo regresare contigo si se da el caso Yang. –Indico Paper, entonces la lava empezó a bajar, después de un par de minutos se vio la entrada, Yang guiando bajo y se puso enfrente. –Bien, veamos si mi sangre de mi madre me ayuda con esto. –Entonces la princesa cerró los ojos y avanzo, pasando una especie de velo invisible con un poco de dificultad. -¡Bien pude entrar, ahora ustedes inténtenlo!

-Ahora lo hacemos Pequeña. –Comento Paper brincado hasta la entrada, seguida por Rainbow y las potrancas, la terrestre y la pegaso entraron sin ninguna dificultad. –Bien Brave, ahora inténtalo tú con Fire.

-¡Bien Firebreather, agárrate muy fuerte! –Indico Brave poniéndose en su marca, mientras la bebé se asió muy fuerte de esta. -¡Banzai! –Relincho Brave corriendo a toda su velocidad, al llegar a la entrada Fire se puso como si quisiera romper el escudo con su cuerno, empezó a pasar Brave y cuando el escudo toco el cuerno de Fire, este lo pudo traspasar fácil, como si una aguja rompiera una burbuja, recuperándose el hechizo de inmediato. –Guau, pudimos pasar más fácil que Yang.

-(Mi prima tiene un gran poder dormido, como el de mi hermana) Tuvimos suerte, será fácil igual salir, que bueno que podamos seguir juntos, que busquemos cuatro es mejor que con solo dos, ahora voy a guiarlos, seguro va a haber trampas, pero creo poder identificarlas con mis datos, ahora vayamos a la izquierda para subir unas escaleras.

-Te seguimos Yang. –Señalo Paper, entonces el grupo trota entrando en el pasillo, después de un rato entran Demonsting y Cólera. –Como lo sospeche, los dragones están más interesados en la pelea de hoy de Solar, dejando sus actividades normales tiradas.

-Y ese guardia está completamente dormido, ni se va a cuenta si es que lo matan escorpión.

-¿Eres retrasado o que Cólera? Lo que queremos es no llamar la atención, si muere cualquier dragón nosotros seriamos los primeros sospechosos al no estar en el torneo hoy, ya que los enemigos de Solar o ya perdieron o están encerrados.

-Bah, está bien escorpión, y recuerda que los umbrums nos alimentamos de sentimientos negativos, y los cadáveres no tienen, una razón más para matar a Sonata, esa demente solo quiere matar porque sí.

-Por lo menos piensas un poco, por ahora será mejor empezar a buscar el arma, podemos ir por el pasillo izquierdo o el derecho, me parece más intrigante el de la derecha, ya que parece que hay más trampas.

-¡Y me dices a mi retrasado, mejor vayamos por la izquierda!

-Eso sería lo lógico, pero recuerda que podrían aplicar psicología inversa aquí, podría ser que el otro camino sea peor que este o más largo, y podríamos conseguir otras cosas por estar mejor resguardado este camino, y yo no me preocuparía por las trampas, las tengo localizadas todas.

-Bien Demonsting, tú eres el que sabe más o menos como esta esto, guía para hallar eso y matar a esa bestia de una buena vez.

-Entonces sígueme a distancia prudente Cólera. –Indico Demonsting yendo por la derecha seguido por el umbrum, al poco tiempo llegaron los pequeños drones de Sonata, las brillaron los ojos y siguieron al aracne y al umbrum por su corredor.

Mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se estaban arreglando entre las dos, ya estaban por salir rumbo a la arena. –A estas horas ya deben haber entrado todas a esas cuevas ya que ni Fire regreso con alguien, no debí haberlas dejado ir, debimos haber ido nosotras Fluttershy.

-Se cómo te sientes amiga, pero el planteamiento que hizo Yang fue muy convincente. –Comento la alicornio poniéndole y pintándole las cejas a Rarity con su magia para practicar un poco. –Incluso convenció a Twilight cuando se lo dije, los demonios se les haría raro no vernos a todos, pero con las niñas solo pensarían que se fueron de paseo siendo cuidadas por Rainbow y Paper, y estoy segura que estarán bien, mi hija tiene los instintos de su padre y abuelas, puede defenderse muy bien si no le gana el susto, solo que ahora no le aliento esos instintos.

-E igual Yang puede con esto, ahora no es tan fuerte con su magia pero es muy lista, estoy segura que es más lista que Twi y Discord a su edad, podrá pensar en algo si se enfrenta con un imprevisto, solo espero que no se ponga a pensar mucho como su madre si la situación requiere reflejos rápidos, y mi hija tiene todos los instintos de los dragones, además de los de un unicornio dotado, se defenderá como lo ha hecho toda su joven vida, y tienen las potrancas a dos niñeras muy hábiles, Paper es una de las mejores esgrimistas no solo de Equestria, si no del resto del mundo, y Rainbow… bueno tu sabes que ella es muy leal, defenderá a sus sobrinas como si fueran suyas.

-De eso estoy segura, es muy posible que nos tenga envidia a las que ya somos madres, incluyendo a Apple Jack, Trixie y a Adagio.

-Se le ve Fluttershy, pero pronto será la yegua de Soarin, espero que ambos tengan un buen matrimonio y esa energía que tienen los hagan buenos padres.

-Confió que así será, aunque seguramente será una madre no muy tradicional que digamos, como Pinkie. –Entonces las dos amigas se rieron un poco, se despreocuparon por exponer las formas positivas de ser de las pequeñas y sus guardianas, entonces Skydancer entra al tocador con ellas. –Tías ya es hora de irnos, Lord solar y Ember nos están esperando en la entrada.

-Ya vamos joven bailarina, perdón por la demora, es que nos pusimos a platicar como cuando íbamos al spa en Ponyville. –Entonces las portadoras originales salen con la nuevo elemento, notando Fluttershy que Skydancer estaba preocupada. -¿Mi niña que tienes? No estés nerviosa, aunque Lord Solar pierda todavía tenemos una oportunidad, y no te preocupes, seguro tu verdadero poder despertara pronto y a su tiempo, como le ocurrió a tus tías y a Scootalo.

-No tía, no estoy nerviosa por eso, o por lo menos no más que lo "normal", estoy preocupada por mi hermana.

-¿Pero porque sobrina? Ella solo fue al museo para acompañar a mi hija y a mi ahijada, estarán más seguras ahí que en la arena, ¿o ya sabes la verdadera razón por la que están ahí?

-Bueno… yo…

-Eso en idioma "Skydancer" es si –Comento Fluttershy rodando los ojos, haciendo que su sobrina se pusiera cabizbaja. -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes mi cielo, se los has dicho a alguien más?

-Es que… al principio creí que era un sueño tía, ya que todo empezó cuando tú y Rainbow empezaron a platicar, después paso lo demás incluyendo cuando le hablaste a mi maestra, ya en la mañana me di cuenta que era esta situación muy especial para ser un sueño, así que decidí que haría lo mismo que tú, no le dije a nadie para no preocuparlos, lo que me dolió es que Brave no confió en mi de nuevo diciéndome su plan.

-Hija, la verdad Brave no te conto para que no te preocuparas, sé que eso es noble de su parte pero está mal hecho, cuando regrese habla con ella y dile tus sentimientos en privado, esto ambas lo deben resolver solas.

-Es que… a pesar que confió completamente en ellas no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Estas como nosotras Skyli, confiamos pero al fin y al cabo son nuestros seres queridos, ahora si nosotras tres estamos así imagínate que los demás lo supieran, nos volveríamos un manojo de nervios todos y en lugar de calmarnos nos podríamos más perturbados.

-Tienes razón, Yang de verdad pensó muy bien los detalles, ahora voy a calmarme, mi hermana estará bien, aunque después seguro voy a regañarla por no contarme esto, pero entiendo que tenga sus secretos con sus amigas.

-Que bien que pudimos tranquilizarte Skyli, ahora recuerda ni una palabra de esto a los demás a menos que sea muy necesario. –Indico Fluttershy levantándole el rostro a su sobrina. –"Con cerrojo, y si no, arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".

-Bien, entonces no se diga una palabra más, estoy ansiosa, no sé quién de ustedes me enfrentara, pero seguro nos divertiremos. –Comento la reina alicornio mientras las tres se ponían a platicar sobre eso.

Mientras en las cavernas los ponys seguían avanzando, la información de Yang era correcta prácticamente al 90%, localizando trampas y desactivándolas chasqueando de inmediato, se veía que tenía varias lunas que no pasaba nadie por ahí. –Esperen, adelante hay otra trampa.

-¿De qué tipo Yang? –Pregunto Paper, entonces Yang saco de su alforjas un atomizador con el que roció el pasillo, mostrando muchos hilos de tela araña que no podían verse a simple vista. -¿Esta tela es muy pegajosa?

-No realmente, podríamos cruzarla fácil, el problema es lo siguiente, Brave ilumina hacia donde te estoy indicando, con la mitad de aura.

-Si Yang. –La princesa changeling hizo su haz de luz verde, señalando una especie de mecanismo amarrada con la tela. –Me sorprende que sepas que nosotros usamos nuestras auras de esta manera para ver cosas en la oscuridad.

-Es que tu abuelita Chrissy fue muy amable cuando le pregunte sobre tu pueblo cuando fuimos a nadar al oasis, pero ahora concentrémonos, ese mecanismo detectara el más mínimo cambio de tensión de la telaraña, prácticamente como si fuera la araña que la hizo, si la activamos…- Entonces Yang toma una piedra y la arroja a medio pasillo, rompiendo un pedazo de esa tela, cayendo en ese lugar lanzas muy afiladas, después de que las armas tocan el suelo las arañas vuelven a tejer su red, dejando la tela como estaba. –Impresionante, estas arañas están muy bien entrenadas, seguro la primera generación fue educada así y estas le pasaron el conocimiento a sus descendientes, el que hizo esto logro algo maravilloso.

-Pues yo no lo llamaría de ese modo, lo llamaría aterrador. –Indico Rainbow preocupada por lo que vio. –Daring tendría problemas al tratar de resolver esto, pero debe haber una manera de cruzar, todo sistema tiene un punto débil.

-Eso es seguro Dash, si ya pasamos las otras trampas seguro se podrá pasar esta, ¿Brave no heredaste el talento de tu mamá para comunicarte con los animales? Tal vez las puedas convencer de dejarnos pasar.

-No señora Paper, eso no es hereditario, si así fuera no habría espantado a los amigos animales de mamá tan feo. –Indico Brave poniéndose triste. –De saber esto mejor habría venido ella, seguro habría convencido a estas arañas.

-Calma Brave, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal. –Comento Yang tomando a Brave del casco, la llevo al frente de ese pasillo. –Pero creo que tú podrás ayudarnos para cruzar esto a pesar de eso.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Simple, a pesar de todo hay espacios entre las telas, lo que debes hacer es ir volando muy lenta y cuidadosamente entre esos agujeros, cambiando de forma para poderlos cruzar, al final del pasillo hay una palanca que a desactiva las lanzas, con eso podremos cruzar las demás, yo no puedo hacer eso ya que solo puedo cambiar mi forma una vez en el día, y conservo mi forma básica realmente, no puedo alargarme como mi padre y hermana.

-¡¿Estas segura de esto Yang?! –Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida por la petición de Yang. -¡Es muy arriesgado, cualquier error seria el fin de Brave y podrías usar un escudo y pasar fácilmente, o incluso te puedes tele transportar al final del pasillo!

-Es que hay un hechizo de restricción en estos pasillos para la magia defensiva, no permite el uso de esta, pero si permite otro tipo de magia, como la de transmutación como la de los changeling.

-¡Si eso es cierto, sería mejor quitar a distancia la tela y que caigan todas las lanzas de golpe para pasar inmediatamente después!

-Ya había pensado eso Paperwhite, pero el detalle esta que lo pensó también el que hizo esta trampa, las arañas como vieron son muy rápidas para reponer sus telas, tal vez Rainbow podría pasar pero las demás no, y no estoy muy segura de que realmente pueda, ya que hice un cálculo las lanzas de la mitad la atravesarían, y no sabemos cuántas lanzas haya para intentar eliminarlas todas, recuerden que tenemos el tiempo muy medido.

-Entonces será mejor volver, no tiene caso arriesgarlas niñas, ya veremos cómo ayudar a los demás de otra forma. –Indico Paper empezando a retirarse, entonces Brave suspiro. –Voy… a hacerlo.

-¡Claro que no Brave, esto es muy peligroso! –Se quejó Rainbow a punto de tomar a la potranca y llevársela, entonces Brave la vio con una mirada que le recordó a Fluttershy. –Díganme algo tía, Paper, si ustedes tuvieran mis poderes y que les pidieran lo mismo, ¿lo harían, a pesar del riesgo?

-Bueno… claro que no.

-Solo lo haría si me lo ordenara un superior. –Respondieron rápidamente Rainbow y Paper, pero Brave puso una mueca de fastidio. –No sé como pero sé que mienten, tal vez sea su mirada o sus gestos, ustedes harían lo mismo, así que con permiso. -Indico la pequeña dándole a Fire a su prima y transformándose primero en un colibrí de su mismo color, Rainbow trato de tomarla pero no pudo, entonces paso las primeras tela arañas, Paper iba a gritar para que volviera, pero Yang le hizo un ademan que no lo hiciera, para no desconcentrar a Brave, en ese momento la changeling se convierte en un ratón, pasando cuidadosamente entre el piso y las telas, después se transformó en un pequeño murciélago, uso su radar para cruzar cuidadosamente agujeros en el suelo y en el aire, llego a la mitad del camino donde había una fuente, tomo un poco de aire para descansar un poco y se transformó en una ranita, se sumergió en agua, incluso ahí había telas, pero gracias a su forma las paso fácilmente, salió del agua .-Muy bien, ya falta menos. –Se dijo a si misma convirtiéndose en una serpiente muy larga pero muy delgada, ya que los espacios se reducían, ahí fue muy lentamente formando figuras con su cuerpo, incluso tuvo que trepar a las paredes para poder pasar, las demás estaban mordiéndose las pezuñas y uñas al ver eso, llego a otro espacio, donde espero a que llegara el resto de ella fijándose que no tocara nada por error, vio lo que le quedaba de camino, noto que los agujeros estaban esparcidos y lejos de unos de otros. –Para cruzar voy a tener que cambiar muy rápidamente. –Entonces Brave se concentró como nunca en su vida, primer se transformó de nuevo en el colibrí, inmediatamente después a una lagartija corriendo por una pared, luego en el ratón, después siguió con la serpiente, entonces llego a la telaraña final. -Mierda, los hoyos son muy chicos, y no puedo cambiar mi tamaño más pequeño que el ratoncito, lo único que me queda es… -Entonces Brave cambia a la rana brincando lo más rápido que podía, toco la tela un poco, notándolo sus compañeras quienes se asustaron, pero Brave ya esperaba eso, cambio a su forma original y voló lo más rápido que pudo, las lanzas apenas le cortaron un poco su cola, de inmediato tomo la palanca y desactivo la trampa, -¡Si lo logre, chicas ya pueden pasar!

-Ni puedo creerlo… ¡PUDISTE HACERLO BRAVE! –Grito Rainbow volando rápidamente y abrazando con mucho orgullo a la pequeña. -¡Tienes la sangre fría como tu papá, otras incluyéndome nos habríamos desesperado fácilmente!

-La verdad me parezco más a mi mamá, ella se pone más seria cuándo lo necesita y tú lo sabes tía. –Comento la potranca muy sonrojada, en eso llegaron Paper, Yang y Fire. -¡Sabia que podías lograrlo Brave, tenía la confianza de que tu sabrías en que transformarte y en que no!

-Gracias Yang, que bueno que creíste en mí, ya que la verdad yo tenía mis dudas.

-Qué bueno que lograste superar tus dudas Brave, pero aun así fue muy arriesgado. –Comento Paper regañando a la pequeña, pero de verdad sorprendida por su habilidad de infiltración, con el entrenamiento adecuado quien sabe que podría lograr, prácticamente se movió como ninja. –Si tienes dudas en poder moverte en un área desconocida no lo hagas, mejor regresa y pide ayuda a tus compañeros y mayores, ellos te podrán guiar para que no te arriesgues tanto.

-Está bien señora Paper, pero la verdad no creí que esta fuera una de esas situaciones que las que comento. –Indico la potranca honestamente, entonces Paper le sonríe. –(Lo sé, es la misma explicación que me dio mi hijo cuando capturo a ese zorro alado, ahí me di cuenta que sería un militar como yo y su padre, seguro tú serás una guerrera muy discreta como lo es tu papá, pero con la fuerza de tu madre, ruego a los padres del sol y la luna que seas una buena pony, si no tendríamos más problemas contigo que con tu abuelita, serias imparable) Espero que tengas la madures para diferenciar los casos princesa, ahora que ya pasamos, ¿hay que esperar otra cosa de este nivel más adelante Yang?

-Es posible, pero aquí termina el hechizo inhibidor ya que también lo controlaba la palanca, ahora ya podre poner escudos reforzados sobre nosotras.

-Eso me tranquiliza, ahora continuemos, ya llegamos muy lejos como para rendirnos. –Señalo Paper, entonces Yang empezó a guiar otra vez iluminando con su cuerno, después de uno momentos dando vueltas en el pasillo a una enorme cadena de grutas, con corrientes de lava repartidas en todas direcciones, se sentía un calor muy fuerte, como en el día de verano mas cálido, haciendo sudar a las ponys, menos a Brave, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima, y a Fire a quien le parecía gustarle ese calor. -Nos acercamos a nuestro objetivo, voy a hacer un hechizo para bajar nuestra temperatura.

-No es necesario todavía Yang, no te canses antes de tiempo. –Indico Rainbow volando para checar la gran galería donde estaban y no recibir una sorpresa. –Hazlo cuando si el calor sea algo insoportable, ¿ahora por cual caverna es? Todas se ven iguales.

-Según estos pergaminos hay que encontrar una especie de salón, donde hay cuatro grutas, una de estas nos lleva al siguiente nivel, y las otras nos llevan a un laberinto, que si bien nos va nos sacarían de aquí lejos del imperio.

-Genial, ahora vamos a perder el tiempo explorando gruta a gruta, tal vez tengamos suerte y la primera en la que entremos sea la correcta. –Comento Paper pensando un poco- Si no espero darnos cuenta para retroceder e intentar con otra opción.

-No se señora Paper, eso sería muy fácil, debe haber algún truco. –Indico Yang llevándose su garra al mentón analizando la situación, haciendo que Brave rodara los ojos. –Si Yang, esto ha estado facilísimo, casi me duermo en la caverna anterior, hasta me arrepentí de venir.

-Concuerdo con Brave, tu definición de "fácil" no es la misma que la de las demás, es más definición de la de tu padre. –Comento Rainbow, entonces noto una cueva con la descripción de la princesa. –La sala que buscamos está a la derecha 30° chicas.

-Veamos si tenemos algo de suerte. –Comento Paper, entonces entraron a la sala volcánica, notaron que cada entrada tenía una inscripción en la parte de arriba y estaban enumeradas de izquierda a derecha, y en el centro una plataforma con otra. –Bien, vamos a revisar, ustedes niñas quédense aquí mientras Dash y yo revisamos rápidamente dos cavernas…

-Espere señora Paper. –Ordeno Yang acercándose a la inscripción del centro. -Este debe ser el truco, será mejor leer esta advertencia.

-Pero Yang, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

-Y lo perderemos más si nos equivocamos, hay que tener paciencia como lo hizo Brave antes, y como lo tiene Lighting. –Comento Yang empezando a leer la inscripción, a pesar de ser draconiano le entendió perfectamente e hizo la traducción. –"Hay cuatro puertas, una te lleva a lo que deseas, las otras te llevan a la perdición, cada una tiene una inscripción, dos mienten y dos dicen la verdad, debes decidir en base a esto cual es la entrada correcta para seguir tu viaje tranquilo", esto es un acertijo...

-¡Odio los acertijos! –Indico Rainbow pateando la pared. -¡Vamos a hacer como lo indicamos Paper y Yo!

-No tía Dash, vamos a resolver esto, yo no quiero ir a la perdición antes de ser adolescente. –Comento Yang. –Ahora si saben draconiano podrían decirme que es lo que dice cada inscripción por favor.

-Leer las inscripciones, de veraz eres como Twilight, y no solo en el corte de melena. –Bufo Rainbow yendo a leer la marca de la primera a la izquierda. –"La salida no está aquí" ¿Qué carajo?

-"La primer puerta no miente" ¿Cómo demonios puede mentir una mendiga puerta? –Dijo frustrada Paper recordando como su marido jugaba con su hijo acertijos de lógica, y recordando cómo se traumatizaba ella, entonces Brave leyó la tercera inscripción. –"La salida no está en la segunda puerta", no pos más claro no queda. –Menciono la changeling rascándose la cabeza, entonces Rainbow va a la última puerta. –"La puerta 3 es una salida errónea" ¡Odio esto, voy a salir por aquí ahora!

-¡Tía Dash no, debemos pensar, esto debe ser una prueba cómo el mito de la esfinge, parece difícil, pero solo es cuestión de pensar con analogías! –Indico Yang, entonces las demás muy molestas van con ella y empiezan a pensar. –Creo que debemos ir por la cuarta puerta, ninguna de las otras la menciona para nada.

-No Paper, eso es parte del truco, podría decirse que es la solución fácil, pero es para confundirnos. –Comento Yang pensando en cada caso, entonces Rainbow habla creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta. –Entonces la salida es la tres, ya que las primeras dos puertas te dicen que no estan ahí.

-No tía. -Comento Yang. –Recuerda lo que dije primero, dos puertas dicen la verdad y las potras dos mienten, para que la puerta 3 sea la indicada las primeras dos deben decir la verdad…

-Y lo hacen, y puerta cuatro dice que esa no es la salida, por lo consiguiente miente, ya es hora de irnos.

-No tía, te olvidadas de la leyenda de esa misma puerta, "la puerta 2 no es la salida", entonces TRES frases serian la verdad y una sola la mentira, y sabemos que dos tienen que mentir. –Explico Yang antes de que Rainbow abriera la puerta. –Estamos pensando mal, buscamos que alguna nos indique la salida, pero no se trata de eso, la salida podría estar en una de las que mienten…

-Me duele el cerebro. –Se quejó Brave, tratando de comprender todo eso, mientras Rainbow ya estaba completamente fastidiada, mientras Paper trataba de pensar en otras cosas. –Esto está muy difícil, ¿y si la inscripción central miente, y no hay alguna salida?

-No creo, entonces no habría puesto nada, Calma, sé que esto lo podemos resolver. -Comento Yang, entonces empezó a exponer lentamente. –Bien, sabemos que dos puertas dicen la verdad y las otras dos mienten, como dijo el problema la tía Dash tres puertas dirían la verdad, ahora pensemos así, que la puerta uno no miente… entonces la puerta dos no mentiría, ya que le da la razón a la primera, si la segunda mintiera se contradeciría con la primera, la única manera de que ambas leyendas coincidan es diciendo la verdad… o mintiendo ambas, ya que las dos mentirían sobre lo mismo realmente, y entonces las otras dos puertas dirían la verdad, la salida no estaría ni en la dos y la tres, y dado que la uno ya te dijo que no está la salida en ella y que la dos le da la razón…

-…Entonces ambas estarían mintiendo y por lo consiguiente la salida es la puerta uno, haciendo nada importante saber el camino de la última… ¡Yang eres muy lista! –Comprendió Paper el razonamiento de la potranca, mientras Brave y Rainbow seguían analizándolo. -¡Pensaste muy lógicamente, capaz que al hacer lo que deseábamos al principio nos habríamos perdido!

-Gracias señora, es que me gustan los acertijos, incluso crear algunos como a mis padres como juego, así papá engaño a mi mamá la primera vez que se vieron, espero que lo que dijo Brave no sea cierto, y que todo sea una falacia. –Señalo Yang mientras abría la primer puerta con su magia, entonces sintió una brisa más fresca ahí. –Vamos por buen camino, no dejarían metales en donde haya calor que lo pudiera derretir. –Entonces el grupo entro, entonces Brave grita diciendo que por fin lo entendió, mientras Rainbow lo seguía pensando, después de un rato llegaron a otro pasillo, incluso ya tenía antorchas apagadas, las princesas empezaron a encenderlas con su magia, ya se sentía el ambiente de una cámara secreta., entonces relincho Rainbow sacando a todas de sus pensamientos, incluso espanta a Fire quien dormía sobre Brave. -¡Por eso las primeras mienten!

-¡Con una… Dash no grites, ya ni pensábamos en las cuatro pinches puertas las demás! –Señalo Paper mientras que Yang y Brave empezaron a arrullar a Fire quien se espantó y empezó a llorar fuertemente. -¡Pudiste decirlo como una pony civilizada, pero lo hiciste al estilo Rainbow de nuevo, podrías alertar que estamos aquí!

-¡Pues lo siento, y ni sé de qué se quejan aquí no hay nadie además de…! –Se empezó a quejar la pegaso, mientras en un pasillo paralelo Demonsting y Cólera estaban discutiendo ellos también. -¡Ya estoy bien harto, primero ese pasillo con esas trampas y después el de los dos guardias de piedra y sus pinches preguntas que le teníamos que hacer!

-Pues deberías estar orgulloso Cólera, con habilidad de poder convertirte en humo pudiste pasar y desactivar el mecanismo pudimos avanzar rápido, y el en cuarto solo era encontrar las preguntas correctas, ya que uno mentía y el otro no.

-Aun me duele la cabeza, solo debimos despedazarlos y entrar a cualquiera. –Señalo el umbrum tomando agua de su cantimplora. –Pero tu quisiste jugar su juego absurdo, haciendo la pregunta "¿Cuál es la puerta que tu compañero diría que es la correcta?", puras mamadas.

-Es lógico bruto, el que dice la verdad señalaría la falsa, ya que el otro mentiría sobre la otra puerta señalando también la falsa, y baja tu voz, ya te dije muchas veces que no quiero sorpresas.

-¡¿De quién idiota?! ¡Somos los únicos seres vivos que estamos…! – Entonces la pared que separa ambos grupos se termina, dejándolos a ambos exactamente al lado del otro, terminando lo que decían Rainbow y Cólera con un tono extraño ambos:

-… nosotras…

-… aquí…

-¡Mierda, es el insecto y la cosa de las sombras!

-¡Insecto tu abuela, pinches fenómenos!

-¡No insultes a la princesa perra bastarda, o seguiré el tratamiento que ya te estaba dando en Canterlot!

-¡Ni sé que hacen aquí, pero como dice mi hermana me vale madres, no se van a salir con la suya hijos de puta, no evitaran que ayudemos a nuestros mayores!

-¡Te crees muy listo pero eres de verdad idiota arañito, tus amigos de verdad quieren que ya pienses pero NO LO HACES, SOLO LE DAS PREOCUPACIONES, POR RESPETO A TU AMIGO FALLECIDO DEBERÍAS HACERLO, Y TU AMIGA DE VERDAD TE QUIERE, PERO SOLO TE VALE Y SIGUES HACIENDO MAMADAS PARA DOLL!

-¡No sé si esto sea otro truco de este laberinto de locos, pero no me afecta en lo más mínimo, con ustedes me vengare de las humillaciones que han hecho las malditas perras de Rabia y Sonata! –Gritaron Brave, Demonsting, Paper, Yang, Rainbow y Cólera poniéndose todos en guardia y sacando las que tenían armas estas, incluso Firebreather empezó a sisear y a relinchar como cobra y Mustang salvaje dejando ver su lengua heredada a su padre.

Mientras ya estaba a punto de iniciar la pelea entre el Dark Torch y El Firestorm, Solar estaba meditando en una habitación privada, parecía que estaba solo, ya le habían avisado que Rabia había llegado, amenazando al que se le pusiera enfrente, que no sabían dónde estaban el escorpión y el otro umbrum, dio la orden de buscarlos discretamente, aunque estaba aliviado ya que dos de sus compañeros los lastimaron ayer, podrían enfrentar a sus enemigos en igualdad de condiciones, y como estos ninguno de los cuatro había mostrada lo que podían llegar a hacer realmente, sobre todo él y Fang, entonces alguien toco la puerta. –Mi señor Solar ya es hora, el resto del equipo y yo estamos listos para ir a la plataforma.

-Gracias Fang, en un momento los alcanzo. –Respondió cortésmente el señor dragón mientras se levantaba, ya iba a caminar a la puerta, cuando alguien lo abraza por detrás, como queriéndolo proteger, era Ember. –Solar… te deseo la mejor de las suertes mi amor… y cuídate mucho a ti, a Fang y los demás.

-Descuida mi dulce gema, así lo hare, no voy a dejar desprotegido este reino que amas tanto. –Entonces el dragón toma a Ember y le da un beso muy largo y apasionado. –Este beso te robo para la suerte.

-Pues…puedes robarte todos los que quieras Solar, si eso hace que ganes… y puedo darte más como anoche… solo regresa a mi después de esto.

-Descuida, así lo planeo hacer. –Indico el dragón abriendo la puerta haciendo la seña de pulgar arriba a su adorada pareja.


	21. Narcisismo oscuro y el viento antiguo

**Capitulo XXI.**

 **Narcisismo oscuro y el viento antiguo.**

La arena donde se realizaba el torneo del puño del dragón estaba a reventar a diferencia de los dos días anteriores, y no era para menos, hoy serían las dos semifinales más importantes del torneo en toda la historia, la primera seria entre el actual señor dragón, Solar y sus consejeros más cercanos a excepción de Tuskchrome contra el equipo que envió Dark Doll comandado por Deathsaurus, y sus aliados demoniacos, el dragón komodo ya había mostrado su poder oculto en la pelea anterior y sus aliados todavía no, entro el Dark Torch yendo hacia la plataforma fueron vitoreados por muchos dragones, veían a Deathsaurus como el dragón que volvería al imperio grande otra vez. –Pobres ilusos, si supieran nuestros verdaderos planes no nos gritarían así, incluso harían un éxodo.

-Vele el lado amable Tyrek, su desesperación será más deliciosa cuando lo descubran y no puedan hacer nada para salvarse. –Indico Rabia viendo esa reacción. –Y será más cuando los volvamos bestias, ya que conservaran un poco de su conciencia, pero no podrán evitar hacer las órdenes de nosotros, deseando morirse y no podrán hacerlo.

-Con tu comentario veo con mucho placer que Dark Doll te enseño a usar bien tus nuevos poderes. –Señalo perversamente Sonata. -¿Dime Rabia entonces le recobraste la conciencia a tus zombis?

-Tienes razón Sonata, se los active a quienes se atrevieron a insultarme, me gusta ver su sufrimiento, queriendo desaparecer pero nunca lo lograran, y planeo hacerle lo mismo al idiota de Cólera nada terminemos aquí, agradezco que no lo mataras, ¿y donde esta ese marica? Sé que lo humillaste pero por lo menos debería estar presente.

-Ese pendejo salió con el insecto para investigar algo, pero si intentan hacer algo raro no sabrán con quien se meten. –Comento Sonata, esperando que sus drones averiguaran algo que pudiera aprovechar para matar al umbrum y al Aracne, mientras Deathsaurus trataba de ignorar esa platica, sentía que debía estar al cien para esta pelea. –Ya dejen de hablar pendejadas, seguro nosotros cuatro somos más que suficientes, ahora concéntrense, no quiero ningún tipo de confusión que pueda tomar ventaja nuestros rivales.

-A la mierda dragón, yo hago lo que se me pega la gana. –Comento Rabia, Deathsaurus iba a reclamarle y golpearla hasta cansarse, pero se arrepintió y solo le puso la tradicional señal con el dedo medio, fue así centro de la plataforma junto con el réferi, entonces de la parte alta del coliseo bajaron Solar junto con Fang y los otros en formación de vuelo, dieron varias vueltas, provocando el vitoreo de los que abuchearon a los aliados de Doll, incluso en eso parecían equilibrados los equipos, Solar aterrizo frente a Deathsaurus muy gallardamente cruzándose de brazos, n se hablaron pero parecía que empezaron a pelearse con sus ojos. -¿Señor Deathsaurus, su alteza Solar como va a ser esta pelea?

-Relevos. –Dijeron al unísono ambos dragones, entonces Solar continuo hablando. –Quiero que esto sea lo más rápido posible, para mandarlos con un boleto de ida al tártaro, y voy a demostrar el verdadero poder del imperio.

-Pues no deberías haber pedido lo mismo que yo Solar, capaz que solo uno de nosotros los elimina aunque se cambien a cada rato. –Indico burlándose Deathsaurus mientras regresaba con sus compañeros. –Sería mejor qué se rindieran ahora para no lastimarlos.

-Mejor ríndanse ustedes, igual que ustedes inútiles nosotros cuatro no demostramos nuestra verdadera fuerza. –Respondió ecuánimemente Solar yendo con sus aliados. -¿Quién va primero?

-Si no es mucha molestia yo iré primero su majestad. –Contesto rápidamente un dragón oriental de 18 metros color verde olivo ya mayor con larga barba blanca, ojos lila y varias cicatrices, Solar asiente. –Solo tenga mucho cuidado maestro Sunzi, pida el cambio cuando sea necesario.

-Lo sé Maximus, espero tener suerte y eliminar a uno de estos monstruos. –Comento Sunzi yendo al centro de la plataforma, entonces sube con el Tyrek. –No sabes cómo disfrutare esto, es una lástima que no se pueda matar, sino te podría hacer una eutanasia por piedad viejo.

-Seguramente tú eres más viejo que yo Tyrek, solo que por la magia no envejeces, pero descuida, te voy a retirar definitivamente, ya que a diferencia tuya, y si uso toda mi experiencia a mi favor, estas heridas que tengo no son adorno, he combatido contra todo y salido con la frente en alto.

-¡Por qué no te habías enfrentado a mi ruco, te voy a enseñar que debiste suicidarte desde hace mucho tiempo! –Señalo el centauro, entonces el réferi da la indicación de pelear, rápidamente Tyrek embiste al dragón, lo toma de la cola y lo azota al suelo, después pasa sobre el galopando. -¡¿Qué anciano, ya se te acabo la batería?! ¡No soy como los tontos que les ganaste antes, que tenían piedad por tu edad, yo si voy a despedazarte… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Tyrek estaba con su monologo cuándo Sunzi le descarga fuego en la entre pierna cuando paso sobre él, de inmediato, se amarro en sus cuatro patas y sus dos brazos como pitón, haciéndolo caer pesadamente, entonces empieza Sunzi a Golpear a Tyrek en el rostro rápidamente. -¡¿Qué pasa TyreK, no que me ibas a enseñar algo maldito parasito?! ¡Tú no eres nada si no absorbes magia, debiste agradecer que Celestia y Sparkle tuvieron piedad de ti por tu hermano, solo encerrándote en el tártaro, pero si nos hubieras atacado a nosotros en cualquiera de las dos veces anteriores te habríamos hecho en parrillada VEJESTORIO, puesto que demonios como tú y Wyvern la única manera de que dejen de chingar es exterminándoles, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia, agradece que aquí no te puedo matar, ya te habría arrancado la tráquea si se me habría pegado la gana!

-¡Maldita víbora de ultratumba! –Grito Tyrek mientras ponía fuerza para arrancarse del abrazo letal del dragón, pero entre más fuerza ponía más apretaba Sunzi, entonces el centauro empezó a juntar su magia oscura entre sus cuernos, acumulando la misma cantidad de magia que junto cuando peleo con Twilight. -¡Escucha ancestro, si no te quitas de encima te voy a freír varias partes del cuerpo volviéndolas polvo, descuida no te matara pero si quedaras marcado en lo poco que te queda de vida!

-¡¿Eso crees maldito?! –Menciono Sunzi apretando más fuerte a Tyrek, se empezó a oír como tronaban los huesos del centauro, Tyrek apenas si se podía concentrar para aumentar su fuerza mágica. -¡Se les acabo la suerte de que enfrentaran a dragones qué no estaban listos, o como en el caso de Tuskchrome que el fuera el único que tenía un nivel parecido a ustedes, pero nosotros nos preparamos gracias a la última invasión que resistimos!

-¡Ya cállate desgraciada salamandra! –Aulló Tyrek haciendo una explosión mágica para quitarse de encima a Sunzi, logrando que al fin lo soltara, de inmediato lo ataca que el gran poder que había juntado. -¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA VEJETE! –El rayo ya iba a alcanzar a Sunzi mientras el réferi gritaba que ese poder era de nivel letal, el dragón se cubre recibiendo la bola de energía haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente. -¡Imposible, está cubriéndose de ese ataque, cuando debió derribarlo y llevándoselo consigo!

-¡No nos subestimes Tyrek! – Siseo Sunzi deteniéndose y desviando la bola mágica al techo, atravesando este, después se hoyo cuando la energía explota al tocar el suelo haciendo un gran resplandor. -¡Ahora es mi turno! –El dragón exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego sobre el centauro, volviendo donde se encontraba un mar de fuego ardiente, la temperatura subió mucho de golpe. –Este ataque seguro mata a Tyrek antes, pero ahora no le va a pasar nada, que coraje

-Todos ya lo sabemos Fluttershy. –Indico Lightning. –Su pinche hechizo hizo que todos fueran resistentes al fuego, tendremos que vencerlos de otra manera, sobre todo los que usan fuego para atacar.

-Me vale si resisten más el fuego. –Indico Scootalo, parecía que sus ojos ardían. –Si su resistencia es como el metal de tu espada LJ, entonces el puro podrá consumir al corrupto, estoy segura que Spike y yo los podremos quemar.

-Concuerdo contigo Scoot, mi maestra me dijo que el fuego legendario incluso quema el fuego maligno, y estoy seguro que nuestras llamas están muy cerca de ese nivel, como las de la princesa Celestia y Sunset. –Comento Spíke, mientras el réferi ya iba a lanzar una advertencia a Sunzi, por intentar hacer cenizas a su rival, pero el dragón sonrió muy sarcásticamente. –Por favor, este Tyrek se está haciendo tonto, mi fuego no le hizo nada, es preocupante pero no tanto, puedo usar otro tipo de estilo de pelea para derrotarlo, ¡Así que te sugiero qué dejes de estar perdiendo el tiempo, recuerda que todos vamos a luchar!

-Que desesperado eres abuelo, ¿tanto te urge morir? –Indico una voz femenina se molestó mucho Sunzi al oírla, entonces dos corrientes de viento apaga la flamas, dejando ver que Tyrek aprovecho el fuego para cambiar con Sonata. –La verdad matar ancianos se me hace un desperdicio de mi tiempo, pero creo que tu vales la pena. –Entonces la ker hace crecer sus garras cubriéndolas con magitanio oscuro. –Voy a cortar tu fuego y después a ti.

-Así que Tyrek me tuvo miedo y decidió escapar. –Comento Sunzi haciendo que sus llamas lo limpiaran. –Para mí da lo mismo arpía, no importa a quien enfrente, voy a eliminar al menos a alguno de ustedes.

-¡No te sientas la gran cosa Sunzi, si cambie con Sonata es por estrategia! –Grito Tyrek desde su esquina. -¡ella al ser más pequeña que yo te podrá atacar mejor en ese cuerpo de espagueti tuyo!

-Por favor Tyrek, no le quites la sorpresa… ¡Deja que se lo muestre en carne propia! –Aulló Sonata yendo a toda velocidad con el Sunzi, este le quiere pegar pero la ker fue muy hábil y lo esquiva, entonces ataca con un grito al brazo haciendo dar un giro brusco, entonces la ker corre por todo el cuerpo de Sunzi atacándolo con sus garras y con sus ataques sónicos, haciéndolo retroceder, le una patada en el rostro para alejarse, entonces da un grito para romperle los tímpanos, pero él dragón cierra sus oídos como si fuera a nadar en la lava. -¡He combatido también a seres gritones como tú demonio! –Entonces Sunzi golpea a la ker con toda su fuerza, arrojando hacia afuera del escenario. -¡No voy a permitirles que intenten algo como lo de su capitán, voy a derrotarlos antes!

-¡Hijo de puta! –Sonata tuvo que gritar hacia donde se dirigía, haciendo que la onda sónica la rebotara de nuevo al escenario, la ker se le quedó mirando con mucha ira, pero después se empezó a carcajear. -¡Sera tan divertido quebrarte dragón, a pesar de tu edad tu desesperación será deliciosa, esa Rabia se dará un festín cuando te derrote a ti y a tus amiguitos, sobre todo a ese idiota de Solar!

-Hablas mucho demonio, y los que solo parlotean es porque temen que sean más débiles que su rival. –Al decirle Sunzi esto a Sonata esta se enfurece, encendió su aura oscura llameante, junto sus garras delanteras y se puso en posición para disparar un rayo mágico oscuro. -¡Veamos si esto es solo parloteos de esta dama mugroso betabel! –Intempestivamente Sonata dispara un poderoso ataque, Sonata se empieza a reír como loca, Sunzi dispara una bola de fuego parta detener ese ataque, pero este absorbe el fuego y sigue su camino. -¡Idiota, ahora so te queda recibir ese ataque, descuida no te matara pero fácil te romperá un par de costillas… o tu columna!

-No va a ocurrir eso. -Dijo entre dientes Sunzi, entonces hace la técnica del viento cortante, haciendo que el rayo entraras en el vórtice, e hizo unos sellos de manos haciendo que el viento se redujera de tamaño de poco a poco, haciendo que la magia negra se fuera concentrando, entonces ya no pudo reducir el remolino más provocando que el ataque oscuro explotara al único lugar que había una salida, hacia arriba, explotando de nuevo en el cielo, lejos de todos. -¡Ya basta que solo rechaces nuestros ataques, eres una rata con suerte, pero en algún momento se te va a acabar!

-Eso no es suerte, es haber estudiado todo sobre ustedes. –Increpo Sunzi a Sonata tronándose las garras. –Desde que se inscribieron ustedes al torneo los investigamos de inmediato, con los del imperio de cristal sobre los umbrums, al escorpión con Armida, con las dos princesas mayores de Equestria sobre ese Tyrek, con los dragones del mismo tipo que Deathsaurus, pero de ti es la que menos pudimos investigar, ya que eres de otra dimensión, pero la princesa Twilight nos dio mucha información a pesar de eso, eres una especie de parasito, ya que eliminabas a tus aliadas robándoles sus poderes.

-Esa princesita es muy chismosa. –Indico la ker poniendo su rostro inocente, causando una sensación de escalofríos, ya que era una especie de advertencia cuando se dispone a hacer algo espantoso. –Pero la verdad se queda muy corto lo que puedan decir de mí, ¡Ya que realmente lo que hago sale de los límites de la imaginación de ustedes, pero no te preocupes abuelo, lo peor que voy a hacer no será para ti, será para la maldita sirenita aquí presente junto con su engendro, deseara que la torture como su hermana retrasada, pero ella no tendrá tanta piedad de mí! –Entonces Sonata voltea a ver a Adagio, ambas sacaban chispas de los ojos. -¡Deberías agradecer que no te reconocí ayer desgraciada, ya que tu mugre capa lo evito y luego me fui a comer cuando peleaste, pero cuando escuche que tú estabas aquí me dieron ganas de ir a cortarte el cuello, pero recordé estas maricas reglas, será mejor que no pierdas contra las mulas jóvenes, deseo destrozarte y humillarte para que todos lo vean, para después hacerte abortar y hacerte tragar a esa cosa, inmediatamente voy a violar hasta matar a Aria, para empalarte y que mueras lentamente, no sin antes arrancarte los ojos y la lengua!

-Ya me quitaste a dos seres muy queridos por mí, pero ya no. –Dijo llorando Adagio, pero también se vio muy decidida. –Es más Duks, ya no le quitaras a nadie más a sus amados como me lo hiciste a mí y a quien sabe a cuantos más, yo no puedo prometer dar mi vida para detenerte, ya que mi vida ya tiene dueña… mi vida le pertenece a mi hija, y no la entregare hasta que vea que ya es una ser de bien, y por eso te puedes ir a chingar a tu madre… pero que tonterías digo, seguro tu madre se arrepintió de haber parido a un engendro como tú, la verdad la compadezco, pero te compadezco más a ti, ya que tu alejas a todos y estas tan sola, que deprimente.

-Maldita bastarda, ya me tienes harta de tus pinches insultos y tu lastima. –Indico Sonata a punto de atacar a Adagio, cuando Sunzi la golpea con toda su fuerza. -¡Demente idiota, recuerda que estas peleando conmigo, no con lady Adagio!

-¡DESGRACIADO DECREPITO, SOLO ERES UN CADÁVER EN DESCOMPOSICIÓN! -Grito Sonata encendiendo sus garras con su llamas oscuras mientras se recuperaba del golpe y contra atacando. -¡Mi fuego te va herir como no tienes idea, mis llamas están hechas de la fuerza de todos a los que he matado, tú también serás combustible para ellas!

-La princesa Twilight tiene razón, eres un parasito que tuvo suerte de nacer como ker. –Indico Sunzi muy tranquilamente, haciendo que Sonata se desespera más por eso, entonces se arrojó como perro de ataque, empezó a golpear al dragón mayor continuamente y en todo su cuerpo, pero este se quedó tranquilo. –Solo peleas como una demente, no tienes el espíritu de un guerrero, bruja patética.

-¡CÁLLATE, YA NO ME SIGAS DICIENDO MIERDA! –Gritaba completamente desquiciada Sonata atacando aún más fuerte, los golpes de la ker eran tan contundentes como los de un dragón muy grande, pero a pesar de eso y el dolor que seguramente tenia Sunzi él se conservaba tranquilo, entonces Deathsaurus comprendió lo que hacia ese dragón. -¡Apacíguate Sonata, estos tipos no son como los otros, son como los elementos, ya que se dieron cuenta de una de tus debilidades y Sunzi le está sacando provecho!

-¡ERES IDIOTA LAGARTIJA, YO NO TENGO DEBILIDADES! –Se quejó furiosa Sonata haciendo brillar sus ojos diabólicamente. -¡Claro que tienes debilidades estúpida, tu intentas hacer que te teman y te odien, aumentado tu poder con eso, pero cuando te enfrentas a alguien como Sunzi o Adagio que están convencidos de sus objetivos se te voltea la tortilla, haciéndote perder el control y haciendo que pienses menos de lo que por sí ya lo haces!

-¡Y ESO QUE, DE TODOS MODOS SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE ESTOS INSECTOS, AUN ASÍ LOS VOY A DERROTARLOS HACIÉNDOLOS SUFRIR COMO NUNCA!

-¡Recuerda que esto no es un pleito callejero, no siempre gana el más fuerte, sino el más listo en la pelea! -Le advirtió Deathsaurus, pero Sonata no quería entender lo que decía, ella ya solo quería provocarle un gran daño a Sunzi, entonces trata de embestir al dragón con toda su fuerza y a toda velocidad, entonces le pego con todo a Sunzi, se vio que ese ataque lo desgasto ampliamente, pero el dragón sintió que esa era su oportunidad, agarro con las dos garras delanteras a Sonata, sufriendo ya que esta se había cubierto con su energía oscura. -¡¿Qué es lo estás haciendo momia?! ¡SI NO ME SUELTAS SEGURO TE VAS A MORIR!

-¡No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad! –Siseo Sunzi elevándose rápidamente, se dirigió al extremo de la plataforma, entonces uso todas sus fuerzas y arrojo a una muy corta distancia a Sonata directamente al suelo, esto por el corto espacio no puede evitar tocar el suelo rápidamente. -¡Fuera, la participante Sonata sale de la plataforma y queda eliminada, el participante Sunzi sigue en el combate!

-¡¿PERDÍ?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, SI YO SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE ESTE RANCIO GUSANO! –Se gimoteó Sonata inmediatamente poniéndose en pie, Sunzi se rio de su rabieta. -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso no importa, como no importo que tu estuvieras casi al 100% de tu capacidad física y yo mucho más cansando por haber empezado a pelear con el centauro, si sales de la plataforma pierdes, solo fui más inteligente que tú, no notaste que ese era mi plan desde el principio, dado que si se alargaba la pelea más podrías haber hecho algo como tu capitán!

-¡TE VOY A MOSTRAR QUE LO QUE YO PUEDO HACER ES MAS PELIGROSO QUE LO QUE HIZO ESA LAGARTIJA! –Amenazo Sonata empezando a acumular su energía oscura, ya estaba empezando a iniciar su metamorfosis, entonces Tyrek le grita furioso. -¡No hagas esa idiotez Sonata, si atacas a este ruco seguro nos descalificarían, recuerda que si queremos tomar el control debemos seguir las reglas!

-¡Maldición, tienes suerte gusano, vivirás un poco más, pero nada más termine esta mamada te voy a partir tu cráneo y voy a sacar tu celebro, pero antes voy a exterminar a toda tu…!

-¡Ya cierra el hocico Sonata, piensa antes de aullar! –Ahora Deathsaurus era quien callaba a su demente compañera, si decía que eliminaría a los parientes de Sunzi, los dragones de su raza e incluso algunos de otras lo considerarían una amenaza a todos, provocando que no se unieran bajo su liderato, entonces la ker gruñendo y maldiciendo se fue a un rincón, entonces los elementos y aliados vitorearon al viejo dragón. -¡Si, esto demuestra que estos demonios no son invencibles, ahora solo faltan tres y todo terminara, gracias maestro Sunzi!

-Y lo mejor, todavía ninguno de tus compañeros ha demostrado su verdadera fuerza Ember y ya eliminaron a la ker, que es muy peligrosa. –Comento Lighting sonriendo, pero puso una cara de preocupación de inmediato. –El detalle es que ahora no se van a dejarse sorprender tan fácilmente estos demonios, y muy seguramente…

-Ya se a lo que te refieres Jolt. –Comento Ember preocupándose también. –Ya no querrán ser sorprendidos de nuevo, van a luchar con todo desde ahora.

-¡Les advertí que no subestimaran a los cercanos de Solar, este Sunzi gano esto como si fuera una partida de ajedrez, será mejor ponerse serios desde el principio con ellos! –Menciono Deathsaurus poniéndose al frente de Tyrek y Rabia apretando su garra izquierda. -¡Recuerden además que muy probablemente estos dragones tengan un as bajo la manga como Tuskchrome, pero intentaran ganarnos sacándonos, ya no podemos dar esa opción!

-Entonces, eso quiere decir… -Dijo Rabia mostrando sus dientes, ya deseaba mostrarse. –Entonces será mejor que no juguemos… ¡Vamos a mostrar nuestros poderes desde el principio, con lo cual demostraremos que somos imparables! –Entonces la umbrum vuela hacia la plataforma, Entonces Sunzi se empezó a preparar para luchar contra ella, cuando su otra compañera, que era una dragona emplumada de 1.80 metros, color jade con ojos color obsidiana y con plumas multicolor muy brillantes lo tomo de una de sus patas traseras. –Shifu Sunzi, déjeme pelear ahora, para que recupere sus fuerzas y pueda pelear más adelante con todo lo que tenga.

-Pero Ixcanul, yo soy el más viejo, por eso debo intentar…

-No shifu, esto no tiene nada con la edad o si soy baja o tu alto, ellos ya no se dejaran que los lancemos tan fácilmente afuera, recuerda que esta pelea es de relevos, si mi rival tiene un estilo de pelea que no pueda vencer yo, es posible que alguno de ustedes si pueda, y haremos el cambio de inmediato.

-Pero estos tipos ya decidieron…

-¿Transformarse desde el principio? Descuide shifu, la verdad nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo ahora, usted recupérese para que lo pueda hacer en su momento. –Entonces la dragona hace que baje Sunzi, mientras ella subía rápidamente, se puso en guardia de inmediato. -¡Muy bien umbrum, Ixcanul Ki'ichpam te va a derrotar, ya no amenazaran a mi nación!

-¿Otra dragona como los fanáticos religiosos de ayer? –Se burló Rabia a ver a su rival. -¿Que planeas llevarme como lo hicieron esos estúpidos ayer con la gallina flameada? Te podrías arrepentir mucho.

-No me compares con esos criminales de mierda. –Indico la dragona empezando a brillar. -¡Mi clan es muy diferente al suyo, ellos solo quieren que demonios como ustedes le den poder a costa de las vidas de otros además de sus almas, mi clan hace exactamente lo opuesto y ahora te lo demuestro!

-Ixca va ir con todo desde el principio, sabe que ya no tiene opción de otra cosa. –Comento Ember, cuando la dragona emplumada brillo mucho, cuando reapareció a la vista le salieron un par de alas de quetzal en la espalda con un bello plumaje, ya que los dragones emplumados carecen de estas normalmente, igual su plumaje cambio en todo su cuerpo, no creció pero su presencia imponía mucho respeto, Rabia estaba anonadada por ver eso, no creció como otros dragones pero sintió que era muy peligrosa. -¡Esto es lo que buscaban Xiuhtecuhtli y sus pendejos, pero no pudieron traducir bien los códices! –Entonces la dragona se lanza sobre Rabia, haciendo crecer sus garras como si fueran cuchillos de jade y obsidianas, dándole tremendos zarpazos a la umbrum, provocándole heridas profundas. -¡No voy a permitir que te transformes o te cambies bestia, te voy a noquear!

-¡Hija de perra, Deathsaurus tenía razón, no son ustedes nada comunes! -Se quejó la umbrum mostrando los dientes, pero de inmediato sonrió malignamente. -¡Tienes suerte de que yo no sea ya una umbrum común tampoco!

-¡Carajo, ella ya va a intentar transformar, no debo permitir que lo haga, y como no puedo quemarla a golpes será!- Siseo la dragona volando a toda velocidad hacia Rabia preparando un poderoso golpe, entonces se puso enfrente de la umbrum sin que ella se pudiera mover por la rapidez. -¡Se te acabo la suerte demonio!

-¡Me lleva! –Se quejó la demonio al ver a su rival enfrente tan rápido, Ixca soltó su poderoso golpeando muy fuerte a Rabia deformándole la cara de inmediato, pero aun golpeando la umbrum se volvió una nube de humo negro deshaciéndose, como si hubiera estado hecha de gas. -¡¿Ahora que tipo de truco es este?! ¡No creo que la haya hecho polvo con ese golpe, era solo para noquearla!

-Je, je, je, estúpida. –Se río Rabia, parecía que su voz cubría toda la plataforma. –Es por lógica que todos nos transformamos de diferentes maneras, en mi caso me hago humo, aunque eso hace que sea la que más tarde, podrías evitarlo si encuentras en estas partículas de humo donde está mi conciencia y golpearla, ¿pero has intentado golpear al aire?

-¡Rayos! -Grito Ixca empezando a dar golpes, patadas y aletazos al humo, pero lo único que lograba era separarlo y que de nuevo se volviera a unir. -¡Esto es absurdo, es como querer atrapar a la nada! –Entonces la dragona abre completamente sus alas.- ¡Voy a dispersarte a todas las direcciones de Equestria umbrum!

-Inténtalo si quieres tonta, yo rápidamente me volveré a juntar aquí. –Se burló Rabia rápidamente. –Y deberías agradecer eso, ya que otro ser que fuera como yo lo matarías, y por ende te descalificarían junto con tu reyecito. –Por esa burla Ixca ya iba a provocar un tornado, entonces le gritan desde su esquina. -¡Ixca no cometas una imprudencia, esa Rabia te está manipulando!

-¡Pero mi señor Solar, no sé cómo hallar a la partícula que tiene la conciencia de Rabia, esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre para que no se transforme!

-Entonces es preferible que termine su metamorfosis Ixca. –Indico Solar sonriéndole con seguridad, sentimiento que le pasa de inmediato a su concejera. –Tendrás un gran saco que golpear en lugar de una partícula de polvo, no te subestimes a ti misma, eres una poderosa dragona emplumada.

-Aunque hubiera preferido ganar como lo hizo el shifu Sinzu, ya no podre hacerlo así, será mejor que recupere su forma para poder golpearla con todas mis fuerzas. – Dijo Ixca parándose completamente recta, respiro profundamente y se calmó. -¡Vamos umbrum, no tengo toda la vida, y ya me canse que estés contaminando aquí con tus gases!

-Eres muy desesperada dragoncita, ¡pero descuida, ya casi he terminado! –Entonces todo el humo negro se empieza a arremolinarse, empezó a tomar forma, ya empezaba a parecerse de nuevo a un equino, entonces el humo que rodeaba a Rabia se dispersó, dejando ver que se había transformado en una yegua tan hermosa como Celestia, de sus yelmos salía humo constantemente, su pelaje era negro completamente, su cola y crin parecía estar echo igual de humo, sus alas de polilla se transformaron en alas de mariposa pero muy purpuras y enormes, le salieron un par de largas y hermosas antenas, de las protecciones de sus cascos tenían tres navajas afiladas como garras, se le veía sus colmillos sobresalir de su hocico mientras sonreía diabólicamente, abrió muy lentamente sus ojos dejando ver que eran ahora pupilas grises en un fondo rojo. –Seguro que todos ustedes payasos se sorprendieron, esperaban ver algo más monstruoso que mi forma original, tal vez en lo que se transformó mi clon, incluso mi voz se hizo más dulce y agradable, de verdad soy digna de ver… y adorar, soy más hermosa que las princesas.

-¡No digas mamadas bruja del tártaro! -Se quejó Ixca apretando mucho sus puños, mientras Rabia se revisaba detenidamente con espejo que apareció. -¡Eres muy hermosa ciertamente, pero estoy muy segura que eres como la mariposas emperador purpura, que son bellas pero que se alimentan de cosas terribles, de carne muerta y otras porquerías!

-Eres lista Ixca, te felicito por no ser una ignorante. –Se burló Rabia desapareciendo su espejo, abrió completamente su boca dejando ver sus dientes sus dientes afilados como serruchos, y sacando su larga lengua para chupar néctar… en teoría. -¡Pero no solo puedo comer carne muerta, puedo comer carne viva, y también tengo características de las polillas vampiro, puedo beber sangre, descuida no te puedo matar así que usare mis otras habilidades, es una lástima, ya que podría darte un buen momento antes de matarte con un éxtasis de placer!

-¡HIJA DE PUTA, ERES UNA ESPECIE DE SÚCUBO! –Siseo Ixca atacando inmediatamente a Rabia dándole un gran gancho a la quijada elevándola, la umbrum usa sus poderosas alas para detenerse. –Pobre dragona, de verdad me tienes envidia por mi gran belleza, pero tus agresiones no arruinaran la perfección ¡ahora es mi turno! –Entonces la umbrum le escupe varias veces a Ixca. -¡CERDA! –La dragona se quejó de ese ataque tan asqueroso esquivándolo, pero noto que esa saliva carbonizaba todo al contacto al contacto, el suelo donde cayó se hizo cenizas rápidamente. -¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?!

-Es algo que obtuve al obtener mi nueva apariencia, incluso puedo hacerlo sin transformarme, que pena que no puedo mostrarte todo su poder como lo hice con Peste, o tal vez… -Entonces a Rabia le brillaron los ojos en rojo. -¡Si, a pesar de todo en este lugar ha habido asesinatos, esto es muy conveniente para mí, así evitare que tú intentes dañar a mi belleza! –De nuevo Rabia vuelve a escupir al suelo. -¡Esto será un gran pasatiempo Ixca, disfrútalo!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres dar a entender maldita?!. –A punto de salir en persecución de la umbrum empezó a temblar el suelo derribando a la dragona, como de película de terror salieron tres esqueletos de dragones del suelo, los cuales se carbonizaron por la saliva de la umbrum, igual como cambiaron los umbrums que asesino después del ritual. -¡¿Qué clase de ultraje es este?!

-Te presento a mis fieles sirvientes Ixca. –Menciono perversamente Rabia sentados detrás de sus engendros. –Estos dragoncitos murieron aquí, pero hace mucho, por eso solo encontré a estos tres, agradece que no estuviéramos en un camposanto, puedo controlarlos como mis adoradas y bellas marionetas, son como los drones de Doll, pero no pierdo el tiempo creándolos, yo uso el material existente y lo reciclo, ¡¿No soy una gran ecologista por eso?!

-¡Esto es un insulto para los que deberían ya descansar! –Grito completamente furioso Solar por el trato que le daba rabia a los muertos. -¡No son títeres, estos dragones murieron aquí después de una batalla, no respetan ni a los muertos, exijo que los descalifiquen!

-¿Descalificarme, porque? -Se burló Rabia mientras se limaba los cascos. – Controlar a estos huesos es parte de mi personalidad, ya no tienen mente a diferencia de mis otros esclavos, por lo consiguiente no son individuos, son herramientas como lo son la naginata, el saxofón y la espada de esos ponys, por lo consiguiente puedo usarlos como tal para derrotarlos Solar.

-C-c-creo que la participante Rabia tiene razón su alteza. –Señalo temblando el réferi por el dantesco espectáculo. –Estos… ni se cómo llamarlos ahora son como armas de Rabia, así que la pelea puede seguir…

-¡Carajo, necesitamos de verdad revisar la estúpidas reglas del torneo! –Comento Ixca preparando un ataque, ya los zombis de Rabia se acercaban lentamente. -¡Ahora tengo que pelear contra tres cosas, cuatro si cuento a esa arpía! – Entonces noto que Fang y Sunzi ya iban a entrar con ella. -¡Amigos deténganse, si hacen eso nos descalificaran, recuerden que es supervivencia no campal!

-¡Pero no es justo que enfrentes a cuatro a la vez Ixca! –Menciono Fang ya a nada de meterse, pero Ixca no lo permitió de nuevo. –¡No mi amiga, recuerda que ya permitió eso el réferi al considerar a estos pobres herramientas, y por eso…! –Entonces todas las plumas de Ixca brillan fuertemente. -¡No voy a contener mi fuerza!

-Ixca… cuídate mucho, por favor. –Comento Fang llorando un poco, Ixca la ve y le sonríe dulcemente, entonces vuela rápidamente hacia los engendros, los tres entonces le escupen su fuego, la dragona ágilmente los esquiva sin retroceder, llega con en que esta enfrente de todos y le corta la cabeza con sus garras de jade, de inmediato le escupe fuego para convertirla completamente en cenizas, entonces el cuerpo decapitado le da un coletazo mandándola al dragón de atrás, quien la golpea con los dos puños, el de en medio lanza su fuego oscuro cubriéndola completamente, Rabia quien seguía arreglándose les dijo algo a sus títeres. –Chicos recuerden que debe sobrevivir esta tonta, bajen la intensidad un poco, ya cuando la lagartija sea el señor dragón ella será una de nosotros, la carbonizare para volverla un Cadáver viviente.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Rabia, pero primero me mato y me vuelvo cenizas antes de volverme una de tus muñecas. –Indico tranquilamente Ixca desde el fuego, Rabia la volteo a ver molesta con una mueca, entonces la dragona emplumada despeja el fuego con sus alas sin perder su brillo. -¡Estos cuerpos que estas usando no siente cuando los golpeo, incluso se pueden volver a rearmar!

-Te advertí que son como los drones de Dark Doll, pero a diferencia de estos que tienen sus venas de poder oscuro, mis muñecos no tienen eso, o por lo menos no parecido a ese tipo de control. –Indico Rabia mientras se veía narcisista mente a su espejo. –De verdad soy hermosa, ya no quiero perder el tiempo con esta, sáquenla de escenario… con la mayor violencia que puedan. –Los tres revividos empiezan a acercarse rápidamente a Ixca, sorprendida de la velocidad de los cuerpos esqueléticos. –(Piensa Ixca, que no tengan venas oscuras como los drones no quiere decir que no tengan otra manera de controlarlos Rabia, si corto su conexión con estos podre romperlos, pero como lo hago, no noto nada extraño en ellos, al menos no más extraño de cómo estoy ahora) Pensaba la dragona buscando una salida, ya los monstruos estaban a pasos de ella. -¡Ixca cierra tus ojos!

-¡¿Ember que dices?! –Volteo Ixca a ver a la antigua señora dragón extrañada. -¡Si tengo problemas ahora y lo estoy viendo, tendré más si cierro los ojos, no estoy preparada para eso como tú!

-¡No puedes confiar siempre en tus ojos amiga, créeme puedes ver más con tus otros sentidos si los necesitas, recuerda las lecciones de Skullcruncher!

-Tienes razón Ember, estoy buscando solo con mi vista, pero hay cosas que solo se sienten, huelen y oyen. –Entonces Ixca cierra sus ojos y se concentra, (bien escucho como esos cadáveres corren hacia mí, y la multitud de la arena, pero hay una especie de zumbido, muy tenue pero diferente y molesto, los tres están cubiertos con ese ruido, no son sus cuerpos reanimados al moverse, ese ruido sale de otro lugar, incluso ya puedo olfatearlo, huele muy mal si analizo ese aroma, como a putrefacción, un aroma que nunca habría notado si no me concentro, si sigo esa vibración y ese aroma, vienen… de las antenas de Rabia) Entonces en la cabeza de Ixca se ve una imagen combinando el espectro sónico y los aromas, Rabia lanzaba un hechizo invisible desde sus antenas, no pudiendo evitar ese pequeño sonido y que se le pegara algo de su olor. (Ya sentí lo que haces maldita hija de puta, tengo que romper tu concentración para tener por lo menos algún segundo y poder deshacerme de los pobres que estas controlando, y dado que no puedo rostizarte te golpeare con otra cosa) en ese momento el zombi más grande le suelta su golpe, Ixca usa un movimiento de judo para derribarlo, el pequeño corre rápidamente como tigre atacándolo con sus garras como cuchillos, Ixca se defiende lanzándole fuego, el esqueleto se enciende e Ixca lo atraviesa volando rápidamente por él, de nuevo los pedazos de estos se vuelven a juntar, (ya me estoy fastidiando por esto)se quejó internamente la dragona mientras gruñía, cuando el dragón mediano le arroja su fuego oscuro a ella, esta lo repele haciendo un fuerte viento con sus alas, ya iba a contraatacar cuando los potros dos dragones la tomaron por la espalda capturándola. -¡CON UN DEMONIO, SUÉLTEME ENGENDROS DEL TÁRTARO!

-Chicos ya terminen con ella, es muy aburrido ver como no puede contra ustedes mis juguetes, golpéenla hasta que pierda la conciencia. –Ordeno Rabia mientras se pintaba las cejas, entonces las aberraciones empiezan a golpear salvajemente a Ixca. –Si no quieres huesos rotos dragona será mejor que te rindas, tus compañeros ya se ven desesperados, déjalos jugar contra mis juguetes.

(Solo… tengo una oportunidad) Pensó Ixca mientras recibía esa golpiza a punto de desmayarse, tomo su collar de piedras preciosas y se lo puso en la boca, concentro todo el poder su fuego en este, empezó a rodar para tener una mejor posición, pero los zombis no dejaban de golpearla en todas partes, pero llego a donde quería estar, exactamente al frente de Rabia. -¡Ahora si te vas arrepentir umbrum!

-¿Uh? – Volteo Rabia confundida por lo que dijo Ixca volteándola a ver, esta le arroja su collar completamente fundido de su boca como si fuera una bala, es tan rápido que Rabia no puede reaccionar, a otro ser ese misil le habría atravesado la cabeza, pero no este demonio, aun así el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte entre sus dos antenas. -¡MALDITA MISERABLE, TE ATREVES A HERIR MI MAGNÁNIMO ROSTRO! –Entonces se empieza a tambalear, esto rompe su hechizo de control un poco y los zombis se empiezan a desmoronar un poco. -¡Ahora o nunca, si no Rabia volverá a tener el control! –Entonces la dragona vuela sobre los tres engendros, con la misma temperatura que con el fundió su collar los ataca, todos los huesos se encienden, Ixca aumenta la temperatura aún más, entonces los huesos se empiezan a hacerse cenizas. -¡Estúpida, aunque hagas polvo a mis esclavos, yo puedo volverlos a reconstruir, estos huesos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, solo deja me recupero de ese golpe tan asqueroso que diste, maldita puerca, y te quejaste de lo que hice yo! –Se quejó Rabia sobándose la frente, mientras Ixca continuaba su ataque, los zombis en ese momento se hicieron completamente cenizas, al verlo Ixca baja rápidamente, al llegar realiza con sus alas un terrible vendaval, lanzado y separando las cenizas, un gran tornado sale por el techo de la arena, ya estando en lo más alto del cielo, este "explota" haciendo corrientes de viento en todas direcciones, separando las cenizas de ese modo. –Lo lamento honorables antepasados, pero era la única manera que se ocurrió para evitar que siguieran siendo profanados por esta bruja.

-Ixca eres una verdadera estúpida. –Indico con un gran tono colérico Rabia recuperándose del golpe. –No solo eliminaste mis juguetes, si no también me lastimaste mi frente, ¡POR ESE INCOMPRENSIBLE DELITO MORIRÁS, A LOS DIOSES COMO YO NO SE LES DEBE AGREDIR TARADA!

-¡Estoy segura que los dioses no son como tú maldita bestia, por lo menos es lo que creo, ya que no usarían a los que ya no están para sus fines! –reclamo Ixca yendo rápidamente contra Rabia afilando sus garras, soltándole varios zarpazos a la umbrum, pero esta aparecía nubes de humo negro que le servían como escudos. -¡Carajo, esto no debería ser la gran cosa, pero estoy muy cansada por pelear contra esas tres cosas antes!

-¡Por lo menos esas madres sirvieron para algo! –Relincho Rabia golpeando con sus cascos delanteros a Ixca, provocando que la dragona fuera enterrada en el piso dejando una larga marca en él, esta seguía consiente pero ya respiraba rápidamente, se levantó pero se tomó de inmediato el brazo izquierdo. -¡Mierda, está roto, y tengo entumidas mis alas, por lo regular no siento esto ya normalmente no las tengo!

-¡Entonces no te importara si me las como dragona! –Indico malignamente Rabia galopando a donde estaba ella mostrando los colmillos y su larga lengua, a punto de morder a la dragona ocurrió que alguien le da tremendo golpe en el torso, mandándola a volar hacia afuera del ring del lado izquierdo de donde venía, uso sus grandes alas para detenerse. -¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR MI COMIDA?!

-¡Yo me atrevo bruja! –Grito Sunzi, el hizo rápidamente el cambio con Ixca ya que estaban cerca de su lado de la plataforma. -¡No dejare que lastimes más a mi compañera engendro de la oscuridad!

-Demonios, me olvide que esto es por relevos, y la avente hacia donde estaban ustedes lagartijas. –Gruño Rabia mientras se revisaba el golpe, pero de nuevo puso su sonrisa diabólica. –Pero creo que ya puedo decir que ya perdió la dragoncita perico, está herida y no creo que se recupere pronto, si vuelve a entrar al ring solo será para hacernos perder el tiempo.

-Es… cierto… lo lamento mi señor… -Dijo Ixca apretando mucho los dientes. –No siento una pierna ahora, además de tener paralizadas mis alas y roto un brazo, no pude ganarle… soy una inútil…

-No eres inútil Ixca, pudiste vencer y por qué no decir liberar a los que usaba esta tipa de esclavos, venciste a tres tu sola, con eso podemos estar parejos de nuevo, te lo agradezco mucho. –Entonces Solar solicita a los paramédicos. -Desgraciadamente mi compañera ya no puede seguir, por favor llévenla a la enfermería y cúrenla lo más rápido que puedan.

-Si su alteza, le daremos el mejor trato posible. –Entonces los dragones médicos se llevan lo más rápido posible a Ixca, mientras el réferi daba el anuncio. –La participante Ixca a pesar de ser revelada ya no está en condiciones de poder continuar luchando, por lo tanto ambos equipos ahorra tienen tres participantes, por favor continúen la pelea.

-Me hubieras dejado que la derrotara "oficialmente" Sunzi. –Se burló Rabia lamiéndose de las cuchillas la sangre de Ixca. –Seria exactamente lo mismo, bueno tal vez estaría yo más cansada, que tonto eres, yo lo habría hecho así.

-Porque nosotros no somos como ustedes bestias. –Indico el viejo dragón empezando a rodear a Rabia como víbora. –A mí no me gusta obtener ventajas a costa de mis camaradas, seguro tú si hubieras dejado a tus compañeros sufrir si sacas ventaja de eso, y tu querías lisiarla de por vida aprovechando que ya estaba muy herida, por el gran sacrificio de mi amiga voy a derrotarte, y después seguirán Tyrek y Deathsaurus.

-Estúpido abuelo decrepito con alzhéimer, ¿Qué me puedes hacer tu? Si una dragona que estaba en lo máximo de sus habilidades físicas realmente no me hizo nada, algo como tú definitivamente ni costillas me va a hacer.

-Es cierto, con esto, ya estoy muy viejo. –Dijo Sinzu tocándose la barba con los ojos cerrados. –Si tuviera la resistencia, fuerza, agilidad y poder de fuego de cuando tenía la edad que ahora tiene el emperador Maximus, tu no podrías conmigo, ni con la ayuda de tus marionetas.

-Pues yo lo dudo anciano, el resultado será el mismo, aunque tal vez me tardaría más en desollarte. -Comento rabia sonriendo perversamente, pero noto que Sunzi le sonrió igual. -¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TE ESTAS SONRIÉNDOME CARCAMAL, QUE YA TIENES LAGUNAS MENTALES?!

-No estoy mal de mí facultades mentales, a diferencia de mi estado físico, yo no tengo la suerte como Celestia, Torch y bestias como tú tienen suerte de no envejecer como el resto de seres… pero creo poder mostrarte como era yo en mi época dorada, será por poco tiempo, pero creo que podre darte una buena lección a ti bruja, y tal vez al siguiente de tu amiguitos…

-De verdad asquerosa momia de mierda te volviste loco por ver mi asombroso… -Al empezar a insultar de nuevo a Sunzi, todo su cuerpo se empezó a cuartear. -¡¿Que dragón, ya no puedes controlar las funciones de tu cuerpo, tienes que cambiar tu mugrosa piel ahora carcamal?!

-Pobre ilusa e ignorante, los dragones no cambiamos de piel como las serpientes, las escamas se nos caen de a poco, lo que estoy haciendo es reactivar algunas células "dormidas" de mi cuerpo por un determinado tiempo.

-¡YA BASTA DE DECIR COSAS SIN EL MENOR SENTIDO, SEGURO TUS PINCHES NEURONAS YA SE PUDRIERON, COMO QUE VAS A REACTIVAR CÉLULAS! –Se quejaba Rabia cuando las cuarteaduras de Sunzi brillaron intensamente, de inmediato la piel se separa del resto de su cuerpo como si fuera una crisálida de cristal, dejando ver que el viejo dragón había rejuvenecido, ahora era verde fuerte y si ninguna cicatriz visible, seguía teniendo su larga barba pero ahora era negra, y sus ojos ahora eran morados muy oscuros. -¿Qué… clase de hechicería… esta… ese Sunzi se cambió por otro dragón?

-¡Yo no cambie por nadie estúpida, yo soy Sunzi! – Indico y rejuvenecido dragón tronándose las garras y el cuello. -¡Esta técnica es la imitación de fénix, mi aura y concentración reactivan células viejas, incluso curan las dañadas o las muertas, ahora estoy como cuando tenía toda mi fuerza en lo más alta de mi capacidad, con este poder podría haber derrotado a Torch, pero el hizo un buen trabajo como soberano, AHORA TE DEMUESTRO MI FUERZA CUANDO SOLO TENIA 25 AÑOS! –Solo termino de hablar el rejuvenecido Sunzi que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había volado rápidamente a donde estaba Rabia, (QUE CARAJO, ESTE TIPO SE APARECIÓ ENFRENTE DE MI), pensó completamente sorprendida la umbrum cuando Sunzi primero le dio un derechazo con su garra y de inmediato un izquierdazo que la arroja a al suelo provocando que rebotara tres veces en él, Rabia uso sus alas para detenerse y no salirse de la plataforma. -¡Espero que con esto te hayas dado cuenta de que sigo siendo yo!

-¡DESGRACIADO, NO IMPORTA COMO DEMONIOS TE VEAS, ERES LA MISMA MOMIA SENIL DE ANTES! –Aulló Rabia quien sangro mucho por la boca después del ataque de Sunzi, entonces sus antenas brillaron intensamente en purpura muy oscuro. -¡Te voy a hacer mierda con esto por dañar mi rostro perfecto!

-Has lo que consideres prudente cabrona, yo estoy muy bien preparado para lo que tengas contras mí. – Indico tranquilamente el dragón, enfureciendo más a Rabia, quien de inmediato ataco con su magia negativa, está en su estela deja un halo de fuego negro que encendió el piso y el aire por donde pasaba, Sunzi voló rápidamente para esquivar ese ataque, pero el rayo lo empezó a seguir. -¡¿Qué truco es este?!

-¡¿No te parece fantástico Sunzi?! –Se empezó a burlar Rabia con unos ojos de demonio enloquecido. -¡Ahora puedo hacer que mi magia negra persiga a mi blanco como sea, siempre daré en el blanco, mejor resígnate y recibe mi regalo! –Entonces vio que el dragón iba directamente a ella, pero en lugar de preocuparse empezó a reír completamente fuera de sí, entonces el dragón se para enfrente de ella y de inmediato vuela hacia arriba, el rayo de Rabia parecía que iba a pegarle a ella, pero este hizo un giro brusco y continuo siguiendo a Sunzi. -¡Estúpido, querías aplicarme un truco tan viejo como tú, pero yo también estoy preparada, mi magia sigue el aura de mis víctimas, no te va dejar hasta que te pegue, o que lo detenga yo o me noquees, pero las últimas cosas no va a pasar jamás!

-¿Conque no me va a dejar de seguir hasta que me toque eh Rabia? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Sunzi. -¿Entonces eso incluye a mis ataques? –Entonces el dragón rápidamente con su delgado cuerpo giro como si fuera un tornado, (Idiota, no repélelas mi atasque de ese patético modo demente senil) Sonrió mostrando los dientes Rabia, cuando su ataque hizo contacto, provocando una gran explosión. -¡El Participante Sunzi recibió el ataque de la participante Rabia de frente, no sabemos si este sobrevivió!

-Ese ataque no era para matarlo inútil y Tarado réferi, Aunque es muy probable que este inconsciente con varias extremidades desaparecidas de su cuerpo. –Dijo Rabia volteando a ver a Fang y Solar, ya sentía que subirían a la plataforma seguramente. –Aunque también es posible que ese loco senil haya entrado en coma, lo cual no es mi culpa.

-Yo no contaría con eso Rabia, el maestro Sunzi no ha terminado contigo. –Dijo muy confiado Solar, la umbrum solo lo vio extrañada. -¿De qué hablas idiota? ¡Ese ancestro de los dinosaurios ya está…! –Cuándo discutía la umbrum se despejo el humo de la explosión, Sunzi seguía rodando y el ataque de Rabia se había esfumado, traumatizando a esta, entonces el dragón sé para de golpe arrojando cuatro cuchillas de aire hacia Rabia. -¡Ni se cómo pudiste apagar mi ataque, pero tus golpecitos no me harán…!

-¡RABIA PENDEJA, AGÁCHATE COMPLETAMENTE PEGADA AL SUELO! –Grito Deathsaurus completamente Histérico, entonces Rabia instintivamente lo hace, las cuchillas pasaron por donde debían estar sus alas, se fueron a la pared de la entrada a la plataforma de los concursantes, en viento corto el edificio como un cuchillo caliente corta mantequilla. -¡Pinche idiota, si te quedas parada pierdes tus alas!

-¡MISERABLE SALAMANDRA! –Relincho Rabia encendiese sus ojos en llamas purpuras, igual así se encendió su respiración. -¡QUISISTE CORTARME MIS ALAS, PERO TE FALLO, INCLUSO SI LO HUBIERAS LOGRADO ESTAS GRACIAS A MIS NUEVOS PODERES ME HABRÍAN VUELTO A SALIR DE INMEDIATO!

-Es posible que sí, o es posible que no, la verdad ni me interesa saber, solo me interesa que si lo hubiera logrado eso te iba a causar un gran daño, haciéndote perder mucha energía, pero Deathsaurus tuvo la capacidad y la prudencia de analizar mi ataque. –En ese instante a Sunzi le salen dos pequeños tornados de las palmas de las garras. –Dado que a ninguno de ustedes los podemos ahora vencer con nuestras llamas intentare otra cosa… para mala fortuna tuya, usare el aire, y en ese esto en lo que me especializo, ciertamente el fuego es el que parece el elemento más peligroso, pero realmente todos lo son por igual, la tierra puede aplastarte solo moviendo un poco, el agua puede ahogarte, y el viento… -Entonces Sunzi suelta sus dos tornados los cuales giraban muy rápidamente yendo contra Rabia, golpeándola ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se elevara en un gran tornado, recibiendo mientras se elevaba varios golpes dentro de ese viento. -¡El aire te puede destruir lentamente, como cuando erosiona una montaña, o puede destrozarte en un santiamén como te está pasando en este tornado, incluso podría sacar el oxígeno de donde estas para provocarte un desmayo, pero es posible que tú gracias a su ritual ya no requieras de tanto aire para vivir, pero mis vientos huracanados seguro podrán lastimar a cualquiera de ustedes, y estoy seguro que lo hará ya que solo es viento realmente, no tiene magia, sus armaduras de ese metal son inútiles ante mí!

-¡Maldito seas anciano decrepito, te voy a hacer… Argh! –Entonces Rabia es azotada por el viento directamente al suelo, Sunzi trato de aprovechar y le envió de nuevo un viento huracanado para sacarla de la plataforma, pero Rabia y pudo detenerse aplicando mucha fuerza con sus poderosas alas. -¡NO TAN PENDEJA PARA CAER EN ESTE TRUCO SUNZI, NO ME PODRÁS SACAR DE AQUÍ, TU PINCHE AIRECITO NO SE COMPARA CON MIS CRISTALES DE FUEGO OSCURO!

-¿Si no se compara como es que yo te he golpeado más contundentemente? –Se burló Sunzi, la umbrum gruñe al oír esa opinión, hace brillar sus antenas con un aura espantosa, empezaron a salir del piso cristales negros, pero estos emanaban mucho calor, encendiendo el aire en donde salían con un fuego negro. -¡Este es el verdadero poder de los umbrums, nuestros cristales oscuros pueden emanar llamas cuando llegamos a un nivel superior de poder, con esto provocaremos más sufrimiento a los malditos ponys de cristal, pero tú dragón lograste que los mostrara ahora, siéntete orgulloso abuelo, disfrutaras este ataque tu primero! -Empieza Rabia a aparecer cristales como formas muy espinas muy filosas, las puso alrededor de la plataforma creando unas paredes muy gruesas y peligrosas. –¡Así no podrás intentar hacerme lo de Sonata, y tú no podrás cambiar, no estaré satisfecha hasta no darte tu merecido!

-Pero tú tampoco podrías cambiar por uno de tus compañeros…

-Pobre idiota, claro que podría, yo puedo quitar los cristales cuando yo quiera, pero eso no será necesario, ¡ya que como ya te dije seré yo quien te retire para siempre, ya que aunque hallas rejuvenecido, estoy segura que solo es por determinado tiempo, si no fuera así no habrías dicho que te encargarías de dos de nosotros!

-No era un secreto tonta, si yo mismo te lo dije idiota, ya me harte de escucharte decir estupideces… ¡Es hora de detenerte, necesito ya no perder el tiempo contigo para pelear con el siguiente miembro de tu equipo! –Sunzi empezó a lanzar varios tornados y cortes de aire a Rabia, esta aparecía sus cristales oscuros para detener los ataques, al chocar ambos poderes había un pequeña explosión eliminando ambos ataques. –De verdad eres patética demonio, según te aumentaron tus poderes y no puedes contar mí estando yo a mi máxima capacidad de fuerza.

-¿Conque quieres ver toda mi fuerza estúpido? –Sonrió Malvadamente Rabia con los ojos ensombrecidos. –entonces prepárate, ya que la verdad solo estaba jugando contigo, pero tú y tu boca me hartaron, hubiera preferido mostrarlo contra Solar o las mulas, prepárate, ahora sabrás que es pelear contra alguien que es más dura y resistente como el más duro diamante, y tu vientito no podrá hacer nada.

-¡¿Cómo dices, más dura que el diamante?! –Se preguntó Sunzi viendo el cambio de aptitud de Rabia, cuando esta de repente ya estaba enfrente de él. -¡Rayos, esas alas te hacen más veloz, pero eso no te salvara de mi tornado!

-¡Ya te dije que tu airecito no me va a hacer ni costillas, en cambio yo! –Entonces Rabia le suelta un golpe a Sunzi, este se cubre como las veces anteriores que lo golpea la umbrum, pero al estar dándole ese golpe la pata delantera de Rabia empezó a cristalizarse de una manera muy extraña, ya iba Sunzi a intentar hacerle una llave de judo cuando lo tocara cuando Solar es quien grita. -¡Shifu Sunzi, esquive ese ataque, si no podría perder los brazos mínimo!

-¡¿QUÉ DICE SU ALTEZA?! –Se cuestionó el dragón oriental, entonces rápidamente de hace a un lado, el golpe de rabia da de lleno a su misma pared, al hacer contacto todos sus cristales oscuros de inmediato se cuartearon muy rápidamente, entonces todo eso se hizo polvo rápidamente. -¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE CON TU CUERPO UMBRUM?! ¡AHORA ES MUY DURO!

-Solo me aplique lo mismo que hacen los ponys de cristal anciano. –Comento Rabia mientras todo su cuerpo cambiada a ese mismo material. -Pero a diferencia de estos que son solo pedazos de vidrio yo cambie por algo mucho más resistente, incluso más resistente que los mismos diamantes.

-¡¿MAS RESISTENTE QUE EL DIAMANTE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-Claro que es posible, ahora estoy hecha de fullerita, un material súper duro, que usan para cortar diamantes, te lo puede explicar cualquier joyero, y tú debes saber de esto, ya que a pesar de que ustedes puedan comer incluso diamantes estoy segura que no pueden masticar este Material, ahora soy más bella por este brillo tan oscuro, podre romperte como si fueras una hoja de papel, mientras que tú no me podrás hacer ni comezón gusano.

-¡¿Quieres probar si puedo o no lastimarte bruja?! – Grito Sunzi lanzando un gran tornado a Rabia, esta atrapa a la umbrum elevándola al aire. -¡Tal vez tu piel sea gruesa, pero no cambio mucho tu masa, te voy arrojar desde una gran altura al suelo, ya veremos qué tan resistente eres!

-Adelante dragón, estoy ansiosa. –Indico Rabia sarcásticamente, entonces el dragón la eleva a la máxima altura, 8estupida, te va pasar que a pesar de que tengas esa piel la vibraciones del golpe van a pasar hacia tus órganos internos, va a parecer que estés bien pero tendrás heridas internas horribles, de verdad espero que no mueras por estas) pensó el dragón mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para lanzar a Rabia al suelo, se escuchó un gran ruido cuando Rabia se estrelló, como si un gran meteorito chocara con la tierra, (bien ahora tengo que asegurarme que siga viva y de inmediato la sacare de la plataforma para no tener ningún tipo de sorpresa) el dragón se acercó rápidamente , igual el réferi para proceder según lo que se viera, no se veía ningún movimiento. –(carajo, espero que no te hayas muerto umbrum, si no tendremos problemas mi emperador y el reino) , pensó muy preocupado Sunzi, pero lo que paso después lo preocupo más, ¡Rabia estaba parada completamente intacta a pesar de recibir ese choque, solo estaba algo sucia! –De verdad eres una bestia muy peligrosa anciano, otro incluyéndonos a nosotros antes de aumentar nuestro poder nos habrías hecho mierda, pero lástima que ya no se pueda hacer eso, ya que mis compañeros o son tan resistentes como yo o tienen un factor de curación muy elevado, a excepción del idiota de Cólera, ¿ahora cómo te gano, dado que no puedo aplicarte la eutanasia? Podría intentar quemarte con mi fuego, pero como eres un dragón no creo que te pueda afectar rápido, ¿uso mis cristales como lo hace sombra? Yeup, no quiero que me sigan comparando con ese maldito traidor… creo que voy a tener que darte una madrina a la antigüita, solo con mis cascos, ¡Así que prepárate pinche viejo!

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR DESGRACIADA UMBRUM INICUA! –Grito Sunzi poniéndose de una manera que saco viento muy poderoso de su garra derecha directo hacia Rabia. -¡No me dejare vencer por una cosa como tú!

-¡Pinche güey, que no entiendes que su ventiladorcito no me va a hacer nada… ALGO ESTA MAL AQUÍ! –Rabia noto que no podía moverse para nada. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?! ¡TU MALDITO VIENTO NO ME DEJA MOVERME PARA NADA, QUE TIPO DE HECHICERÍA ES ESTA!

-¡ESTA NO ES NINGUNA CLASE DE MAGIA, ESTA ES LA MEJOR TÉCNICA DEL VIENTO CORTANTE, LA TRAMPA DE LAS CUATRO CORRIENTES! – Explico Sunzi mientras ponía su otra garra para aumentar el poder de su técnica. -¡CON ESTA TÉCNICA PUEDO CONTROLAR TODOS LOS CUATRO VIENTOS, DEL SUR, DEL OESTE, DEL NORTE Y DEL ESTE, SELLANDO LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE MI RIVAL, AHORA ESTA BAJO MI CONTROL!

-¡¿ESO CREES HIJO DE TU PERRA MADRE?! –Dijo completamente histérica Rabia, trato de moverse pero no podía ni mover ni un musculo. -¡DESGRACIADO! –La umbrum empezó a poner más fuerza a los músculos de la patas, después de un rato pudo dar un paso con su pata izquierda delantera. -¡Esto no es posible, me costó mucho trabajo moveré esta pata, voy a terminar agotada para dar tres pasos si sigo con este ritmo!

-¡¿Conque pudiste moverte?! ¡Te felicito Rabia, eres la primera que lo logra ya estando completamente capturada por mí! –Comento sarcásticamente Sunzi. -¡Pero aun así no podrás hacer más, el sonido del viento no te deja concentrar para que puedas tele transportarte, el poder de mi aire desviraría cualquier tipo de ataque tuyo hacia mí, cuando yo lo desee esta corriente se hará un gran viento huracanado, con el cual te venceré de una u otra manera, sería mejor que te rindieras!

-¡¿RENDIRME, ANTE TI VIEJO SENIL?! ¡JAMÁS, VOY A ROMPER TU ATAQUE Y QUEDARAS COMPLETAMENTE INDEFENSO, SERA MEJOR QUE EMPIECES A REZAR YA QUE TE VOY A MANDAR CON TUS ANCESTROS!

-¡Eso no va pasar Rabia, ya que si lo haces quedarían fuera y ninguno de tus compañeros te lo perdonaría, ríndete ya que no puedes hacer nada más!

-¡No te creas soñado abuelo, recuerda que puedo hacer crecer mis cristales de energía oscura de donde yo quiera! –Señalo Rabia poniendo sus ojos completamente rojos, empezó a salir un cristal enfrente de ella para que le sirviera de escudo, pero no podía salir tan rápido como ella quería. -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡No puedo hacer crecer mis cristales como yo quiero, y esto no lo está haciendo Sunzi con su viento!

-¡Ya me di cuenta, Sunzi te está llevando a tu limites Rabia! –Comento Deathsaurus. -¡Nuestro cambio como el de los elementos tiene un límite, has estado peleando a tope contra dos dragones que usaron todo su poder, además de que tú lo gastaste más al controlar esos cuerpos sin vida!

-¡Es cierto, como no me di cuenta… miserable viejo, ya lo sabias! –Relincho Rabia intentando hacer que saliera su cristal de una manera rápida, pero al tratar de moverse con el aire gastaba mucha de su fuerza. -¡¿Cómo sabias que este cambio requiere de mucha fuerza y concentración?!

-¡Porque es lo lógico, ya que si pudieran no solo tú, si no demás pudieran conservar ese poder estarían así siempre, no que no cambian para poder conservar mejor su fuerza!

-Es cierto, cuando soy Flutterbat mi energía se gasta más rápido, y más ahora que soy alicornio. –Comento Fluttershy. -Ese es el riesgo de la fuerza arcoíris también, no solo debemos aprender a transformarnos, sino también debemos aprender a usar ese poder para no desperdiciarlo y gastarlo de más, podríamos quedar exhaustos o peor.

-De eso me di cuenta ayer Fluttershy, a pesar de que mis heridas se curaron rápido me sentí muy cansada y hambrienta después. –Comento Scootalo. –Es cierto que el poder es increíble, pero muy riesgoso si lo usamos a lo tonto, tenemos que controlar esa energía para que no la desperdiciemos y podamos estar transformados más tiempo.

-¡Rayos, no voy a dejar que me derrote este dragón solo con viento! –Indico Rabia tratando ahora volar, pero las corrientes huracanadas no la dejaban ni despegar, se dio cuenta que el viento de inmediato se la llevaría sin que ella pudiera hacer algo si lograba tomar vuelo. -¡VOY A TERMINAR ESTO ANTES DE QUE INTENTES OTRA COSA BETABEL, NO ES POSIBLE QUE TU NOS ESTÉS DANDO MAS PROBLEMAS QUE TU AMIGA EMPLUMADA!

-¡IXCA ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO, PERO ELLA TUVO LA MALA FORTUNA DE PELEAR CONTRA CUATRO COSAS, SI NO SEGURO TE HABRÍA GANADO, LE TUVISTE MIEDO E HICISTE ESO!

-¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! –Grito Rabia usando todo su poder, empezando a formar un cristal oscuro enfrente del dragón. -¡Mis movimientos no están completamente bloqueados, te voy a lanzar mi mejor cristal para golpearte con todas mis fuerza y romperte todos los huesos como si fueran palitos de pan!

-¡ENTONCES VEREMOS QUIEN CAE PRIMERO, SI YO CON TU CRISTAL, O TÚ RABIA CON MI VIENTO! –Siseo el dragón aumentando más la corriente, haciendo que Rabia retrocediera. -¡AHORA SIENTE TODO EL PODER DEL AIRE!

-¡Y TÚ SIENTE LA DUREZA Y FUEGO DE MIS MEJORES CRISTALES! –Señalo fuertemente la umbrum haciendo brillar sus ojos como flamas, al mismo tiempo Sunzi soltó completamente su ataque volviéndolo una huracán que sale de todas las categorías, y Rabia formo un gran cristal que de inmediato lo arroja al dragón, ambos fueron golpeados a la par, Rabia salió despedida volando y Sunzi le golpea la joya oscura encendiéndose completamente por esta, la umbrum no podía moverse por la gran presión del aire y el dragón seguía recibiendo los impactos de los cristales oscuros, en ese instante Rabia se colisiona contra la cúpula de la arena en lo más alto presionada por el viento, recibiendo un gran golpe haciéndola vomitar mucha sangre, de inmediato cae muy rápida y pesadamente a estrellarse contra la plataforma produciendo un cráter muy profundo, salió de este y su cuerpo parecía que no tuvo daño, pero su mirada se le notaba que había sufrido un gran sufrimiento. -Maldito… ¡TE ODIO MALDITO, NO SE COMO DIANTRES LE HICISTE PARA PODER LASTIMARME POR DENTRO, PERO SE TE ACABO LA SUERTE INSECTO, AHORA VOY A PULVERIZARTE!

-¡La participante Rabia esta fuera de la competencia! –Grito el réferi alzando los brazos, entonces la umbrum lo voltea a ver y le reclama furiosa. -¡¿QUÉ DICES ESTÚPIDO TARADO?! ¡YO NO SALÍ DE LA PLATAFORMA, SOLO ME MANDO A VOLAR ESTE DEGENERADO VEJETE!

-Es… que… señorita Rabia… recuerde las reglas. –Respondió tartamudeando el réferi preocupado por su seguridad. –Se explicó el primer día que el techo se le considera fuera del escenario como explico lord Maximus…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no sabía esto, apenas acabo de llegar! –Se empezó a quejar Rabia acercándose amenazadoramente al réferi saliendo ambos de la plataforma, mientras Sunzi se paraba después que el cristal oscuro le explotara prácticamente encima. –Eres una pobre tonta, debiste preguntar todas las reglas, no que las pensaste como a ti te convenían, el techo nos parte de esta plataforma, es parte del resto del edificio, es por demás lógico… idiota.

-¡Desgraciado, me aplicaste lo mismo que a Sonata, pero esto se va a quedar así! –Grito Rabia volteando para ir contra Sunzi, pero se tropezó y empezó a temblar mucho, volvió a su estado original notándose en ella varias heridas. –Mierda… no pude curarme antes de que ocurriera esto… maldita salamandra…

-Debiste pensar en eso si podías hacerlo umbrum. –Indico Sunzi hincándose y recuperando su edad real. –No creí que usaría mi fuerza real solo contra uno de ustedes, ahora tan solo voy a salir para recuperar un poco de mi fuerza...¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! -Tyrek aprovecho que Rabia bajo de la plataforma subiendo el, de inmediato y a traición ataco a Sunzi con su poder por la espalda, arrojando directamente a la pared este, toda esa parte de las gradas le cayó encima al viejo guerrero, los espectadores de ese sitio tuvieron que moverse para no ser llevados por ese alud. –Anciano decrepito, no debiste quedarte hablando tonterías, debiste cambiarte rápido, pero desaprovechaste tu oportunidad, algo que yo si aproveche. –Entonces el réferi va a donde estaba enterrado Sunzi, Rarity y Jazz empezaron ellos a mover el escombro, vieron que Sunzi pudo hacer una pequeña burbuja de aire que lo libro de que el escombro lo enterrara vivo. -¡El participante Sunzi está vivo, pero muy lastimado e inconsciente, llévenlo a la enfermería pronto!

-Supongo que tuvo suerte el vejete, solo quería que golpeara la pared, no pensé que las gradas fueran de tan baja calidad que caería todo encima de el -Dijo Tyrek con un tono muy sarcástico, se notaba que quería enterrar vivo al dragón , pero desgraciadamente no había manera de probarlo. –Tu… maldito asesino… te voy a…

-Mi señor Solar, todavía no es su turno de mostrarse. –Expuso Fang tomando a Solar del hombro cuando ya iba a subir a la plataforma. –Que las peleas de Ixca y Sunzi no sean en balde, si te molestas seguro no pensaras bien y perderá su alteza, permítame enfrentar a Tyrek y de ser posible a Deathsaurus antes que usted.

-Pero Fang, no importa el orden en que pelemos, estos tipos son igual de poderosos…

-Pero usted debe prepararse su alteza, ya que es el miembro más fuerte del equipo, yo solo soy una soldado que solo cumple su deber. –Entonces Fang se la acerca a Solar y le habla discretamente en voz baja. –Además amigo mío estoy completamente furiosa por lo que han hecho estos tipos, por sobre todo Tyrek, ataco a por la espalda al maestro Sunzi, no puedo dejar que una basura se salga con la suya… y por eso voy a pelear contra con todo nada más suba a la plataforma como lo hizo Ixca.

-Veo que estas decidida Fang, pero cuidaste mucho, no quiero que te pierdas. –Indico Solar preocupado. –Recuerda lo que te enseño Sunzi, Skullcruncher y Tusk, tú eres la que dominas tu flama interna, no al contrario.

-Descuida Solar, lo sé perfectamente como lo saben tú y Ember, el poder del fuego puede ser peligroso, pero también significa vida, ya que los seres vivos tienen calor en sus cuerpos, incluso los dragones y otros seres polares, no dejare que seres demoniacos apaguen ese maravilloso fuego. –Respondió Fang yendo a la plataforma, (ten suerte y mucho cuidado amiga mía, que no te apaguen ese gran fuego interior que tienes) pensó Solar teniendo mucha confianza en su compañera, esta mientras caminaba parecía dejar pequeñas llamas a su camino.


	22. Asociación Impensada

**Capítulo XXII.**

 **Asociación Impensada.**

 ** _Nota: este capítulo y el siguiente transcurren al mismo tiempo que el anterior y el principio del XXIV._**

Rainbow Dash, Paperwhite, Yang, Braveshy e incluso Firebreather estaban completamente en guardia, en su búsqueda de la reliquia que según la investigación de la draconequs-alicornio podría matar a inmortales se encontraron con dos de sus jurados enemigos, Cólera, quien podría decirse sería el segundo al mando de los umbrums, seres que se alimentan de la desesperación y de Demonsting, quien es el heraldo número 1 de Dark Doll, cuya resistencia es casi de nivel legendario. -¡Eres un desgraciado escorpión, seguro viste que íbamos a ir a otra parte y se te ocurrió la fantástica idiota de seguirnos para secuestrar a las princesas y chantajearnos, pero eso no va a ocurrir, de parte de Paper y mía corre!

-¡No te sientas soñada charlatana, yo estoy aquí para un encargo del gran Doll, no sé porque ustedes mulas deformes están aquí, pero podría sernos útil, si las exterminamos a las cinco seguro el gran Doll tendrá asegurada su victoria sobre Equestria! –Indico Demonsting haciendo sonar sus pinzas y su aguijón brillando intensamente, Paper de inmediato le reclamo su amenaza. -¡De verdad eres idiota aracne, si lastimas a las nobles princesas y a su pequeña prima USTEDES DE INMEDIATO DESAPARECEN DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, SUS PADRES NO DEJARAN QUE SIGAN VIVOS POR ESO, DESCARGARAN TODO SU ODIO EN USTEDES, Y NO SOLO ELLOS LO HARÁN, TODA SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS LO HARÁN INCLUYÉNDOME!

-¡HÁGANLO TORPES, ESE ODIO A LOS UMBRUM NOS ALIMENTARAN Y NOS DARA MAS PODER, ENTONCES NOSOTROS SI PODREMOS ELIMINARLOS A TODOS USTEDES! –Indico Cólera lamiéndose los labios con su asquerosa lengua, haciendo que Brave le diera no temor, sino mucho asco. -¡Eres un cerdo… no eres peor que eso, y me da más repugnancia al pensar que los changeling éramos así, pero te digo algo cosa, A MI NO ME DAS MIEDO, BRIGHT ME ENSEÑO COMO VENCER A PARÁSITOS COMO TU, NO ERES PRECISAMENTE EL ENEMIGO MAS FUERTE QUE HE VISTO EN EL TORNEO, NOSOTRAS TRES, YANG, FIRE Y YO TE PODRÍAMOS GANAR!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI PONEMOS A PRUEBA TU TEORÍA PINCHE ESCUINCLA?! –Dijo fuera de sus casillas Cólera poniéndose en guardia, Brave saco su arco y flecha y apunto concentrándose completamente, como nunca antes, Rainbow y Paper ya estaban listas también. –Paper escucha bien. -Indico Rainbow en voz baja a la capitana. –A pesar de lo que dijo Brave es bastante cierto será mejor que ellas no peleen, yo me encargare de Demonsting ya que seguramente tiene un truquito como Deathsaurus, tu encárgate del mugroso umbrum, pero sin descuidar a las potrancas.

-Tienes razón Dash, yo no podría con el escorpión por eso, tu si estas a su nivel, descuida derrotare a Cólera, hay que hacer que Yang se cubra a ella y a sus primas en un escudo reforzado.

-De acuerdo, Yang ya escuchaste a tu tutora, pon un escudo inmediatamente sobre ustedes, si ven que tenemos problemas huyan tele transportándose lo más lejos que puedan. –Ordeno Rainbow a la potranca, pero noto que Yang estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. -¡No te preocupes nena, ya verás que podremos Paper y yo vencer a este par de idiotas, ahora haz lo que te pedimos!

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? -Pregunto tranquilamente la princesa, después de gritarles al principio de la discusión empezó a meditar como es su costumbre normalmente le ocurre algo inesperado. –No eres idiota Demian Sting, tú no nos secuestrarias ya que pensarías en las consecuencias de hacerlo, y sé que cuando tu amigo tomo a Brave tú le reclamaste, y no creo que a este umbrum se le haya ocurrido eso, no porque no pueda hacerlo si no porque tiene otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, estoy casi segura que ustedes no venían siguiéndonos, ya que desde que secuestraron a mi hermana me volví más cuidadosa, me fijo en todo mi entorno por recomendación de mi abuela Velvet, ella nos enseñó a Ying y a mí a estar alertas como se lo enseño a mi prima, Brave por ser changeling siempre está pendiente en sus alrededores, Paper siempre está lista para atacar y mi tía Dash tiene un poder de observación impresionante como me conto mi madre, ella parece estar concentrada en una cosa pero está pendiente de todo, y se sorprendió por ustedes ahora es por que llegaron por otra parte la cual ella no miro, solo su alteza Fluttershy y Skydancer sabían a donde veníamos hoy y a que… algo que ustedes no saben por sus rostros de sorpresa, vienen a otra cosa, dígannosla.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para cuestionarnos nada mocosa sabionda! –Grito Demonsting haciendo brillar y gotear su aguijón con su veneno. -¡Lo único que te diré es que estamos aquí para asegurar nuestro futuro contra nuestros peores enemigos, les tendré piedad Dash, por esas potrancas a pesar de ser hijas de nuestros enemigos, misericordiosamente nos voltearemos para que se larguen y nos dejen tranquilos!

-¡¿Y crees que te vamos a creer no Demonsting?! ¡No somos estúpidas, ustedes son capaces de atacarnos por la espalda, por eso primero vamos a noquearlos para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo! –Indico Dash empezando a sacar chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo, mientras que el escorpión empezó a transpirar veneno de este, ya iban a transformarse ambos cuando se escuchó una voz muy tenebrosa hablar en toda la galería. -¿Quién se atreve a pelearse en este sitio sagrado?

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –Se preguntó Paper mientras revisaba el lugar, pensó que había sido un truco de Demonsting para intimidarlos y engañarlos, pero al ver a sus enemigos notó que estaban igual que ellos. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa escorpión?! ¡Dijiste que ya habíamos pasado todas las pruebas para encontrar esa cosa, que solo debíamos caminar ahora!

-¡No lo entiendo, pensé que había indagado bien estos escritos sobre las antigüedades de los dragones! -Comento Demonsting sacando de inmediato los libros y pergaminos levitándolos para encontrar algo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, igual Yang hizo lo mismo con su propia investigación. -¡Por más que busco no hay nada sobre este fenómeno!

-¡Esto no me lo esperaba! –Menciono Yang muy preocupada, sentía una energía muy pesada en ese lugar. -¡Debe ser algún tipo de seguridad que no pusieron en los escritos por si había alguien que pudiera pasar las pruebas, como no pensé en eso, soy una tonta, amigas será mejor no arriesgarnos más, mejor nos vamos de aquí ahora, ya buscaremos otra forma de vencer a la ker!

-¡Me lleva, estábamos tan cerca pero Yang tiene razón, hay que largarnos ya! –Comento Brave tratando de ubicar a quien hablo para poderle tirar una flecha, esa voz le dio mucha desconfianza. -¡Tele transpórtanos a todas fuera de aquí amiga!

-¡No sé qué pasa, pero esto no es conveniente para nada, no sabemos si haya otra sorpresa adelante además de esa presencia, debemos irnos Cólera! –Menciono Demonsting mientras trataba de ubicar a la cosa con todos sus sentidos, pero al igual que Yang la sintió en todo el lugar. -¡Siempre hay algo más en todo lo que se me ocurre hacer, estoy hasta la madre de eso!

-¡¿Y qué va a pasar con estos ponys Demonsting, los vamos a dejar huir así nada más?!

-¡Si serás… que no vez que ellos están como nosotros, esta presencia es algo imprevisto para ellos también! ¡¿Qué no puedes notar sus expresiones?! ¡Yo no voy a gastar mi energía en atacarlos cuando hay algo muy raro en el ambiente, en este tipo de casos lo mejor es retirarse para evitar algún tipo de contingencia!

-¡MALDICIÓN, ESAS BRUJAS TIENEN DEMASIADA SUERTE, NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PODAMOS HACERLAS PAGAR! –Se quejó Cólera golpeando fuertemente el suelo, ya ambos grupos se habían juntado para irse, cuando la voz volvió a hablar. –Buscan lo mismo, pero están enfrentados, no saben cooperar contra una misma amenaza, ya están en el punto de no retorno, es terminar las pruebas o desistir en el intento pagando con sus vidas.

-Eso como lo dijo no me gusto. –Señalo Rainbow muy preocupada. -¡Yang vámonos ahora!

-¡Por supuesto tía, lamento que seguramente van a tener muchas nauseas después, no soy tan buena como mi hermana tele transportándome! –Empezando a chasquear Yang y a brillar el aguijón Demonsting todos fueron envueltos en una energía mágica separándolos, solo Brave pudo seguir cargando a Fire, ninguno se pudo tele transportar. -¡AHORA QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!

-Solo estando juntos sobrevivirán. –Dijo la voz haciendo girar a todos. –Si están separados aun estando al lado del otro desaparecerán, y serán almas en pena que siempre rondaran lo que buscaban.

-¡Esas palabras no tienen sentido! ¡¿Si estamos juntos separados al lado del otro?! –Se cuestionó Paper tratando de romper la esfera con toda su fuerza, entonces todos empezaron a girar rápidamente por toda la galería, después de un momento todos ya no sabían dónde estaba cada quien, a continuación de un rato salieron disparados dos grupos de tres hacia distintas cuevas. Estas se cerraron nada más cruzo el ultimo. –Recuérdenlo, si están separados no sobrevivirán. –Dijo solemnemente la voz al final.

-¿Tía Dash, estas bien te encuentras bien? –Empezó Rainbow a escuchar lejanamente a Yang, sentía su cuerpo muy golpeado, abrió los ojos de a poco y empezó a ver borrosamente a la potra, mejorando su visión de a poco. -¿Estas bien, no tienes fracturado nada?

-Auch, que golpe, siento que una lavadora me escupió después del ciclo de enjuague, si estoy bien sobrina. –Comento Dash parándose sobándose la cabeza. –Es peor que cuando me choque con la pared de rocas que hizo Spike hace años, ¿Dónde están las demás Yang?

-No lo sé tía, di muchas vueltas y ya no pude definir en donde estaban todos, si no estoy mareada es porque soy hija de Discord y estoy acostumbrada a los movimientos caóticos.

-Me sorprendes Yang, dado que cuando te tele transportas revuelves el estómago a todos, esos giros fueron mucho peor que el ultimo nivel del mareo-tron, lo bueno que por eso me puedo recuperar rápido, ahora debemos buscar a las demás para largarnos de este maldito lugar.

-Tienes razón tía, pero antes permíteme probar algo, si tengo suerte enseguida vuelvo con ayuda. –Dijo Yang chasqueando sus garras desapareciendo de inmediato, pero de inmediato apareció a metros de donde estaba, entonces lo volvió hacer con el mismo resultado. –Diantres, ya me esperaba esto, tenía la esperanza de que me equivocara.

-¿En que querías equivocarte Yang, porque te tele transportaste así?

-Es que esta pinche caverna tiene el mismo hechizo del pasillo de las arañas, no me permite tele transportarme, al menos grandes distancias, si puedo hacerlo pero solo unos metros, quería ir por la maestra Starlight para sacarnos a todos de aquí. –Entonces la potranca voltea a ver al piso muy enojada consigo misma. –Con una chingada, es mi culpa que estemos atrapadas aquí.

-No te desesperes Yang, no sabías que habría como un espíritu protector aquí, y ni te lo hubieras imaginado, ya que los dragones no son muy espirituales que digamos, ahora lo mejor es buscar a las demás y terminar este chisme, recuerda que ese… lo que sea dijo que si encontramos lo que buscamos nos podremos ir.

-Tienes razón tía, si nos caemos abatidas nunca vamos a salir, lo mejor es seguir avanzando y tratar de encontrar a Fire, Brave y Paper. –Menciono la princesa del orden sacando sus mapas y empezando a revisarlo cuidadosamente. –Estamos en la segunda cueva, es uno de los caminos que debíamos tomar al salón de tesoros, al parecer la entrada está cubierta de rocas y no puedo pasar por esa magia, lo recomendable es seguir avanzando, los mapas dicen que no hay trampas u otra cosa, pero ya vimos que no es así, hay que proceder con mucha precaución.

-¿Tú crees que las demás estén delante de nosotras?

-Solo hay tres opciones en este momento tía Dash, que a ellas las hayan arrojado más profundo en esta caverna, o los hayan arrojado a la otra, es la misma distancia hacia el salón, solo que me parece que van al lado de una corriente de magma, o que las mandaran de donde veníamos nosotras o los demonios, si es lo último seguro podrán Salir por donde se entró.

-Espero que sea lo último, entonces debemos nosotras dos seguir avanzando, Yang revisa cuidadosamente tu mapa, a lo mejor hay alguna advertencia en código en él, mantente a mi lado en todo momento, espero que a Demonsting y a Cólera los hayan arrojado a la otra caverna, y que nosotras podamos salir antes y prepararles algún tipo de emboscada.

-Tía… creo que eso no va a ser posible. –Comento Yang señalando mientras temblaba, Rainbow volteo a ver y noto que Cólera salía de entre unas piedras enfrente. -¡Por todos los pegasos del cielo, ahora una puta voz me humillo, definitivamente estaba mejor encerrado en la dimensión de las sombras! –El umbrum volteo a ver para buscar una salida y vio a las ponys. -¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE LO QUE PENSÉ, SON LA LEALTAD Y LA HIJA DE LA MAGIA Y EL CAOS, DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO MUY MALA SUERTE!

-¡MIERDA, ESTO PUEDE INDICAR QUE PAPER, FIRE Y BRAVE ESTÁN CON…! –Señalo Rainbow muy alterada, mientras en la otra caverna Demonsting se recuperaba lentamente de los giros. –Demonios, nunca he soportado los giros bruscos, me hacen sentir muy mal… ¡Cólera ya viste que tenía razón, ahora hay que desaparecer de aquí ahora…! –En ese instante el escorpión sintió que un sable le estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza, abrió sus ojos y vio que Paper ya tenía su sable exactamente sobre su testa, mientras Brave le apuntaba a su aguijón con una flecha que encendió su prima. –No te muevas insecto, o te parto el cerebro en dos, y diferencia de que cuando estabas alojado en Canterlot ahora sí sé que tengo un blanco seguro y que seguramente te podre traspasar.

-Y ni intentes hacer magia idiota, yo no voy a fallar tan cerca, y estoy segura que la llama de mi Prima Fire te puede quemar como la de mi tío Spike. –Indico Brave con sus ojos rojos y mostrando sus colmillos, mientras que a la bebé le salía humo de su boca y brillaba su cuerno violentamente. –Quemar… a insecto.

-¿Qué les parece? Esto es interesante. –Dijo calmadamente Demonsting levantándose lentamente, gesto que molesta a las yeguas. –Al parecer quieren morirse pronto retardadas, la única que piensa de su grupo es esa draconequs y eso es muy preocupante al tener dos adultas en su grupo.

-¡No te sientas muy listillo rastrero! –Dijo Paper acercando completamente su sable a la cabeza del heraldo, ya a nada de herirlo. -¡No nos vas a convencer con tu palabrería, a mí me vale si tienes otra forma tu amigo lagartija, he visto cuanto tardan todos ustedes en transformarse, es más que suficiente tiempo para matarlos, y ya estoy a punto de cortarte la cabeza!

-¡Y yo además de tener la sangre de Fluttershy tengo la sangre de Chrysalis, si me lo propongo puede ser la MAYOR DESGRACIADA DE EQUESTRIA, YA QUE TODAVÍA TENGO ESE INSTINTO ASESINO DE MI ABUELA, ES MAS TODOS LOS POTROS CHANGELING LOS TENEMOS, POR ESO HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO AL DESIERTO YA QUE CUANDO NOS ATACAN SABANDIJAS COMO TU ENTENDERÁS NO NOS TENTAMOS EL CORAZÓN Y LAS HACEMOS PEDAZOS! –Menciono Brave con una mirada fría como cuando atacan sus padres y sus abuelas. -¡Y quedo demostrado que Fire tiene el instinto dragón, y si leíste los pergaminos de este reino, las crías de dragón soy muy peligrosas, ya que por lo menos con los adultos se puede intentar razonar, aunque hay excepciones como esos PINCHES 4 DRAGONES QUE NOS ATACARON A MI MADRE Y A MI, MIERDA, ESTOY PARLOTEANDO DE NUEVO, PERO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA CON UN BEBÉ NO LO PUEDES HACER, YA QUE SOLO HAY BLANCO Y NEGRO PARA ELLOS! –Efectivamente Fire estaba a punto de lanzar a Demonsting una bocanada de fuego y arrojar un gran rayo mágico, el escorpión se preocupó en serio. -¡ASÍ QUE POR LO MENOS A NOSOTRAS DOS NOS VALE QUE NOS VEAN COMO MONSTRUOS!

-¡Ustedes no son ni una clase de monstruos pequeñas, solo usan su espíritu de supervivencia, pequeña Brave seguro has visto cosas horribles, pero me parece que tienes un gran espíritu, como las jóvenes cebras y los primeros terrestres, pero después hablaremos nosotras y tu mamá sobre esto CUANDO LE SAQUEMOS LOS SESOS A ESTE GÜEY! –Comento Paper nada sorprendida de la revelación de vida de la princesa changeling, a punto de atacar y deshacerse de Demonsting este grita muy frustrado y sorprendido -¡Tranquilizasen trio de salvajes, lo primero que les dije no era amenazándolas, recuerden lo que dijo esa voz cuando nos mandó aquí, si nos eliminamos entre nosotros NINGUNO VA A SALIR DE ESTE ENCIERRO VIVO!

Las ponys se detuvieron a nada antes de despedazar al Aracne, empezaron a pensar mientras Demonsting empezaba a retroceder lentamente, pero Paper movió su espada siguiéndolo, no lo había perdido de vista, entonces la yegua mostro los dientes muy molesta. –Con una chingada, este bicho tiene la razón, esa voz tétrica lo dijo clarito, si cualquiera de nosotros elimina a cualquiera todos nos vamos a morir, no se sean palabras al aire pero si aprendí algo en mis misiones es no tomar ni una amenaza a la ligera.

-No lo sé capitana Paper, tal este idiota nos está manipulando con las palabras que oímos. –Indico secamente Brave apuntando su arco al aguijón. –Este tipo es muy inteligente y sabe decir lo que le conviene escogiendo muy bien sus frases.

-Eres muy desconfiada mocosa, y por tu título no me sorprende, y menos por tu lazos sanguíneos. –Dijo honestamente Demonsting. –Pero sabrás que yo no soy de los que dañan a niños, si amenazase a ese Bright pero era una estratagema parta desesperar a sus padres, por eso te pido que confíes en mi para salir de esta lugar de porquería.

-¿Qué hacemos princesa? –Pregunto Paper, Brave cerró los ojos un momento, empezó a tensar su arco, Demonsting se preparó para recibir los golpes y contratacar rápido, pero la changeling suspiro y bajo su arma. –La verdad yo por lo menos lo ataría, pero mi prima de verdad cree que él es un buen ser, estoy segura que por eso lo rescato de Canterlot aun siendo Skyshadow, por mi prima puedo confiar en el… si nos dice porque demonios está en este lugar, ya que Yang no creyó que vinieran siguiéndonos, y yo confió completamente en mi amiga.

-La confianza es un camino de dos vías princesa, si ustedes me dicen sus motivos yo les diré, ya que definitivamente ustedes no vinieron al museo. –Señalo Demonsting maquiavélicamente, Paper al ver ese gesto presionó más su espada sobre la testa del heraldo, Brave y Ying la voltearon a ver muy seriamente. –Capitana Paper creo que le podemos decir, mi prima me conto que él y su amigo dragón de verdad odian a esa tipa que mato al guajolote.

-Muy bien Braveshy, creo que es muy lógico lo que comentas, Yang te ha influenciado bien, piensas muy detenidamente las cosas y eres muy honesta, espero que no te atrevas a traicionar la confianza y la indulgencia de la princesa ya que no te lo perdonare y me vale que te conviertas en Godzilla, y si tienes la suerte de eliminarlos ni Rarity y Fluttershy no estarán satisfechas hasta no hacerte la más inimaginable tortura, desearas estar en el tártaro pero iras a un lugar peor, y no tendrás ningún lado en donde esconderte. –Comento Paper quitando su espada de encima de Demonsting, Este hizo el amago de atacar pero al ver a Braveshy se paró, sintió que si traicionaba a la pequeña traicionaría a su amiga. –Muy bien capitana Paperwhite, acepto sus condiciones y esta alianza… por ahora, por lo consiguiente yo diré porque estamos aquí yo y Cólera, y por lo que dijo su alteza seguramente buscan la reliquia de los dragones que en teoría mata a inmortales, para exterminar a la ker del mundo humano y tomar revancha por Darksteel, y Cólera accedió a ayudarme porque ya vieron esa cosa ya lo amenazo y también quiere darle un buen uso contra su supuesta líder Rabia.

-Eso suena lógico. –Señalo Paper sin bajar la guardia con el escorpión. –Es la misma información que consiguió la princesa Yang, tenemos un enemigo común, ya que si puedo no permitiré que mi amiga Adagio enfrente a esa cosa si no tiene algo que le permita borrar esa ventaja de que no se muera la perra.

-"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" o por lo menos en este caso aliado temporal. –Indico Demonsting recogiendo sus planos y mapas. –Tenemos el mismo objetivo por el momento, lo mejor será buscar esa cosa, ya que por las últimas trampas esa reliquia casi estoy seguro que es real ahora, síganme señora y señoritas.

-Ni loca te voy a seguir animal, vas a ir a mi lado imbécil, es muy riesgoso que te demos la espalda y que tú nos las des, ya que sabrías donde están las trampas antes. –Dijo molesta Paper, pero Brave e su casco derecho en el lomo. –No Paper, este escorpión me parece que tiene la misma información de Yang, necesitamos un guía como ella, y Demonsting cumple los requisitos para hacer eso, ya que yo no sé leer mapas y ambas no hablamos draconiano.

-Verdaderamente es prudente su alteza. –Indico Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón para leer. –No se preocupen, como advirtió la voz necesitamos terminar esto juntos, por eso no le hare nada que las dañe. (Y menos lo haría a la hermana menor de mi amiga)

-Rayos, está bien, haremos lo que dijeron ambos. (Espero que no intentes un truquito sucio Demonsting) –Dijo molesta pero resignada de mala gana Paper mientras cargaba a Brave y esta a su vez a Fire. –Espero que los demás si cayeron en una cueva como esta se den cuenta de lo que nos mencionaste escorpión.

-El problema está qué Cólera y seguramente esa Dash van a reaccionar como siempre, de una manera muy estúpida apresurando sus juicios. – Comento el heraldo rodando los ojos. –Espero que se den cuenta ya que si desaparecemos todos por eso voy a golpearlos después de esta vida.

Efectivamente como lo especuló Demonsting, Rainbow y Cólera ya estaban a nada de empezar a pelear, a pesar de que Yang ya había razonado las amenazas de la voz pero nadie le hizo ningún caso. –¡Muy bien hija de perra, es hora de que paguen la derrota que nos dieron en el imperio cuando nos traiciono Sombra, cuando estés agonizando me robare tus poderes e inmediatamente le quitare la vida a esa princesa cosa, y así tendré el control de los umbrums y conquistaremos Equestria!

-¡Eso ni en tus sueños va a pasar Cólera, tú solo eres el esbirro segundón de una zorra hipócrita, tú no tienes mi nivel, te voy a hacer pedazos si tan solo respiras al lado de Yang, por lo que te recomiendo rendiste, pero de preferencia no lo hagas ya que necesito ejercitarme un poco y me conformare que tú seas mi "punching bag"!

-Tía Rainbow…

-¡¿Con que crees que yo voy a ser fácil?! ¡Escucha arrogante, si me lo propongo te puedo destazar como filetes, aunque puedas transformarte yo puedo usar estrategias para poder desangrarte, aumenta tu resistencia y fuerza, pero tu cuerpo a pesar de eso no deja de ser normal, solo tengo que torcerte el cuello para que te mueras!

-Tía Rainbow…

-¡No digas tu planes idiota, le quitas la emoción a esto! –Indico Rainbow mostrando los dientes, mientras Cólera empezó a rascar la tierra con su casco, no notando que Yang empezaba a gruñir, empezaba a sentir la misma furia que sintió su hermana cuando la molesto en la granja. -¡Ni siquiera me vas a poder tocar engendro, haz tu mejor jugada!

-¡Con sumo placer perra, es hora de que desaparezcas de la faz de Equestria! –Entonces Rainbow y Cólera se arrojaron uno sobre el otro para empezar a pelearse, ya a punto de golpearse entre ambos aparece Yang. -¡YANG QUÍTATE, DEBO DETENER A ESTE…!

-Basta…

-¿Uh?

-¡DIJE QUE BASTA YA DE PENDEJADAS! –Grito muy fuerte la pequeña brillando sus ojos en blanco, hizo una explosión mágica que manda a la pegaso y al umbrum a volar, estrellando ambos en lados contrarios, su poder en ese momento era un poco más bajo que el Ying cuando se molestó igual. -¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHARON COMO NOS AMENAZO LA VOZ ESA?! ¡SI PELEAMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS TODOS NOS VAMOS A MORIR, ASÍ QUE PAR DE IMBÉCILES SERA MEJOR QUE SE CALMEN, RAYOS DASH SE SUPONE QUE ERES LÍDER DE ESCUADRÓN! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA TE DIERON ESE PUESTO?! ¡MI HERMANA SEGURO SE HABRÍA DADO CUENTA DE ESTA SITUACIÓN, CARAJO REACCIONASTE IGUAL QUE YO CUANDO SKYSHADOW LA SECUESTRO, DÁNDOLE MAS IMPORTANCIA A UN PLEITO QUE AL VERDADERO PROBLEMA, ASÍ QUE SUGIERO A AMBOS QUE SE APLAQUEN, SI ME LO PROPONGO PUEDE DESOLLARTE UMBRUM Y A TI DASH TE PUEDO ROMPER COMPLETAMENTE LOS HUESOS DE LAS ALAS ANTES DE QUE PUEDAS ATACARME, RECUERDA QUE SOY HIJA DE TWILIGHT Y DE DISCORD, ESTUDIE A TODAS SUS AMIGAS POR SI OCURRÍA ALGO RARO, DE LA ÚNICA QUE NO ME PODRÍA DEFENDER ES DE FLUTTERSHY POR SU CAMBIO, Y YA LA ESTOY ESTUDIANDO TAMBIÉN!

-Yang… -Menciono Rainbow empezando a pensar lo que dijo la potranca, empezó a contar del uno al diez, al final se le vio más apaciguada. –Rayos cometí el mismo error de siempre, me lanzo sin pensar, pequeña Yang ya puedes tranquilizarte, ya estoy mejor, de veraz eres aterradora como toda tu familia cuando se enojan.

-Discúlpame tía Dash, es que me enoje mucho al ver la tontería que estaban haciendo. –Comento Yang recuperando su iris y bajando al suelo. –Me pasó lo que a Ying cuando la enoje… no sabía que podía lograr algo así, doy gracias que no logre esto cuando me pelee con Lulamoon.

-Por lo menos tienes más autocontrol que tu hermana pequeña, ya que pudiste controlarte más rápido y fácil que ella, pero ahora como me lo pediste tu es ver el problema actual. –Indico Rainbow señalando al umbrum, el cual estaba aterrado por ver la reacción de Yang, las ponys se le acercaron al umbrum indulgentemente. –Muy bien Cólera, ya notaste que la princesa se podrá defender muy bien de ti, pero ella no busca un conflicto, ahora dinos por favor que están haciendo aquí tú y Demonsting.

-Vinimos… a buscar…un arma para matar a esa Sonata… ya que los métodos convencionales no sirvieron y ahora con su aumento de fuerza seguro menos van a funcionar. –Respondió aterrerado Cólera, las ponys se miraron entre si un momento y de nuevo volvieron a ver al umbrum. –Ese Demonsting encontró una leyenda sobre un objeto que mata a inmortales, esa demonio es muy peligrosa, y también… para tener un seguro contra Doll, Tyrek y Rabia, ya que el escorpión y yo no confiamos en ellos, Rabia mato a muchos de mi raza sin ninguna piedad, Doll ya nos entregó a Tyrek para que le sirvamos de alimento después de que ellos ganen la guerra contra Equestria.

-Bien, parece ser que ese heraldo descubrió lo mismo que yo, es… listo. –Comento Yang fríamente. –Fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos aquí, je, si mi hermana, mi padre, Pinkie o Blue hubieran vivido esto seguro dirían que fue una idea tonta y cliché de un escritor muy casual.

-Y como respondió no creo que nos haya mentido Yang. –Señalo Rainbow. –Se ve que este tipo de verdad le tiene más miedo a esos cuatro ojetes que a nosotras, y que está preocupado por él y sus compañeros, aunque más de su propia seguridad, escucha Cólera, lo mejor ahora es que nosotros nos aliemos en este lugar para buscar esa cosa.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Ni loco me uniría a ustedes ponys!

-Si debes estar loco umbrum, ya que no ves la situación. –Comento Yang tan seria como su madre. –Ya debiste darte cuenta que nosotras buscamos la misma arma para lo mismo, exterminar a la ker, ahora no importa quién lo hará, si tú, Demonsting, Adagio o mi tía Sweetie, lo primordial ahora es encontrarla primero y salir de estas catatumbas, ya después negociaremos quien tendrá la posesión de la misma. –Expuso la draconequs aplicando sus conocimientos de negociaciones diplomáticas, sin ser amenazante. -¿Te parece estas condiciones Cólera?

-Maldita mocosa engreída. –Respondió mostrando los dientes el umbrum, Rainbow al ver esa respuesta se preparó para noquearlo de un golpe rápido. -Pero desgraciadamente ahora tengo que aceptar tu términos, ya que tengo los cascos atados al lomo, debemos apoyarnos si queremos salir de este lugar. Considérenlo una pequeña tregua, ya que volveremos a ser enemigos nada más salgamos de aquí.

-Aceptamos sus términos lord Cólera. –Accedió Yang dando una reverencia al umbrum como es su costumbre, haciendo que Rainbow sacara la lengua señalándola. –Ahora si me permiten yo seré quien guie, avanzaremos lento ya qué podría haber una trampa que no marque el mapa que tengo, fíjense donde caminan y es recomendable que no vuelen, recuerden que incluso una telaraña puede detonar una gran trampa.

-No puede ser que ahora me mangonee una potranca de 12 años. –Expuso Cólera cubriéndose el rostro. –Primero las humillaciones de Rabia, después el tonto de Peste no me hizo cuando le advertí que una cosa rara ocurría, de inmediato esa Sonata casi me asesina y en este momento no pudo enfrentarme a dos yeguas, ya que corro el riesgo de que cualquiera me hiera mucho… y eso es lo mínimo que me puede ocurrir.

-Pues rexamina tu vida umbrum, ¿no será que por cómo se comportan todos ustedes da resultado que sufran? –Comento Rainbow poniéndose al lado de Yang para protegerla de Cólera, ya estando al lado de la pequeña se burla del umbrum. –Por cierto, Yang tiene solo 8 años, y ya es más lista que tú y creo que también que es más lista que yo.

-¡CON UNA CHINGADA, LAS HUMILLACIONES NO TERMINAN! –Se quejó Cólera muy frustrado al saber la edad real de la princesa.

El grupo de Paper, Demonsting, Brave y Fire seguían avanzando, subiendo una escalera que parecía no tener fin. –No sé para qué te necesitamos insecto rastrero, solo hay un pinche camino, y no has dicho si hay alguna trampa, si intentas hacernos caer en una te juro que te agarro y te llevo conmigo al tártaro. –Indico Paper viendo recelosamente al heraldo, este ya iba a reclamarle que no le dijera insecto cuando Brave increíblemente lo defendió. –Sra. Paperwhite, no le diga insecto rastrero a Demonsting, no lo es, es un aracne, me molesta que le digan a los seres cosas que no son, estoy segura que a usted no le gusta que le digan mula terca, así como a mí no me gusta que me digan parasito y a Fire fenómeno, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno niña… la verdad... ¡Ach, no se para que me esfuerzo! –Comento Paper callándose, Demonsting comenta eso sin separar su mirada del sus pergaminos. –Eres muy hipócrita niña, si a mi compañero muerto le dices guajolote cada vez que hablamos de él, y tú ya me has llamado insecto hasta cansarte.

-Si lo se… y de verdad lo lamento señor. –Se disculpó sinceramente Brave, sorprendiendo a los adultos. -Es que la verdad si insulto a ese Darksteel mucho porque casi mata a mi mamá y a mi hermana, pero no sabía que estaba poseído como la última y Luna… y como está poseído usted, si les digo apodos es porque normalmente uno reacciona así contra un enemigo qué quiere hacerte daño, tratare de ya no llamarle insecto y a Darksteel guajolote.

-Bueno… has lo que quieras mocosa. -Respondió muy confundido Demonsting por la aptitud de la potranca, el grupo llego a una puerta, en los extremos se notaba un brillo color rojo y se sentía más calor ahí. –Según mi investigación detrás de esta puerta hay un constante flujo de magma muy caliente, prácticamente es un lago subterráneo de este material.

-¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a cruzar ese magma heraldo? –Pregunto Paper muy molesta. –Seguro por ese ritual diabólico que hicieron tú podrás soportar la temperatura extrema, Fire igual ya que ya vi una vez como se metió a un foso de lava aquí y Braveshy podría cambiar su forma a la de un dragón para moverse, pero yo seguramente me volvería cenizas.

-¿No que los idiotas del Circulo Interno estaban preparados para todo? Debiste traer un traje térmico Capitana Scissors. –Ridiculizo Demonsting a la yegua, la cual desenvaino su espada de nuevo para atacarlo, pero la princesa de nuevo lo impidió, pero le dio una mirada desaprobatoria al escorpión. –(¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡Cuando me mira así esta cosa me siento muy mal, es casi como si me viera precisamente Skydancer!)Ni debería preocuparse capitana, recuerde que la hija de la amistad y del caos también tiene la misma información que yo, y ella no arriesgaría ni a ella ni a ustedes, hay un puente de un material que no transmite el calor, podremos cruzar ese lago sin contratiempos, solo que será mejor que la que vuela no lo haga, ya que podría ser afectada por la temperatura ya que sus alas parecen dos hojas de papel.

-¡Mis alas no son débiles! –Se quejó Brave a la recomendación de Demonsting. -¡Si sé que no tienen la fortaleza que las alas de un pegaso o un dragón, pero no estoy tan lejos como me lo demostró mi abuelita Chryssi, ella puede realizar grandes ataques aéreos!

-Tranquila princesa Brave, sé que este señor te lo dijo muy feo, pero el problema es que es cierto y lo sabes, al ser delgadas tus alas se te podrían secar, por eso estando volando se romperían y tu caerías, probablemente a la roca derretida, y aunque no sea así y te vuelvan a crecer después no es necesario arriesgarse.

-Está bien señora Paper, lo hare como dicen. -Dijo con una mueca de ya que Brave plegando sus alas a su cuerpo. –Pero recuerden que puedo transformarme en un dragón alado en caso de que lo requiramos.

-Eso déjelo como último recurso princesa, no es conveniente gastar nuestras energías si no es necesario, ahora abriré la puerta, prepárense para la onda de calor que vamos a sentir. –indico Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón para pasar, se abrió la puerta, se sintió el gran aumento de calor con solo abrirla un poco, dejando ver un grandes caídas de magma de varios túneles en una gran caverna, como si fueran cascadas de lava formando un gran panorama, en medio del lago de fuego había un puente de un material color mármol de 300 metros de largo, con una explanada a medio camino, Demonsting sintió con una de su patas la superficie de este. –Este material es interesante, a pesar de estar en un ambiente así su temperatura no pasa de los 20° centígrados, podremos pasar sin quemarnos, pero apresurándonos, ya que el aire y del resto de la habitación yo le calculo unos 40° grados , y eso porque le baja mucho la temperatura el puente.

-Tal vez a Fire el guste este ambiente, pero a los demás no, tratemos de avanzar rápido pero sin correr, podríamos sofocarnos. -Comento Paper empezando ella a cruzar el puente a la par de Demonsting, mientras que la pequeña Brave los seguía de cerca cargando a Fire, efectivamente todos empezaron a sudar menos la dragona-unicornio quien parecía estar muy a gusto ahí. -Oye escorpión, si mal no recuerdo había dos caminos por lo que nos dijo Yang, ¿Hay otro lugar como este en el otro paso?

-Si en el otro camino hay otro lugar de este estilo, solo que en lugar de ser lava es una caverna muy helada… -Estaba explicando Demonsting cuando de pronto escucharon un gran ruido que se escuchó en todo ese lugar. -¡¿Qué rayos fue ese sonido?!

-No lo sé, es posible que sea el ruido del movimiento del magma dentro de sus túneles. (Aunque se escuchó como una especie de gemido de algo muy grande) –Braveshy ponte a mi lado para que pueda cuidarte mejor, y cuida mucho a tu prima, que no se tele transporte ni levite como es su costumbre.

-Si capitana. –Obedeció Brave poniéndose en medio de los dos adultos, recorrieron a paso veloz el puente, solo deteniéndose cuando veían que goteaba del techo lava para pasar rodeándolo, después de un rato llegaron a la explanada de centro, al ser más amplia sintieron que bajo la temperatura, aprovecharon eso para sentarse y recuperar el aliento un poco. –Bien ya llevamos medio camino de esto, espero que la temperatura no suba en el último tramo del puente.

-Por supuesto que no va a subir ni a bajar la temperatura yegua tonta, todo realmente viene del mismo sitio y llega al mismo lugar. –Señalo Demonsting con un tono de sabelotodo, haciendo que Paper empezara a perder su entereza. –Escucha pinche animal rastrero, ya me estoy cansando de que me hables como si fuera una retrasada mental, si hago esas preguntas es porque tengo que proteger a las potras, yo no tengo tanta paciencia como la que tiene mi hijo y la que tenía mi esposo, si me colmas el plato ni siquiera vas a verlo venir, así que mejor no hables de más degenerado idiota.

-Y tú no me amenaces perra loca, sé que eres una desgraciada salvaje que si tiene la oportunidad eliminas a los que están contra tuya como si fueras un grifo de la antigüedad, provocándole un gran tortura, si no te elimino yo es por la advertencia de esa voz (además de que esa pequeñas están aquí, soy de la opinión de que los niños no deben ver ciertas cosas) y es gracias a mí que hemos avanzado sin contratiempos. –Respondió el escorpio empezando a sentirse igual de molesto Por Paper, sus formas de ser chocaban mucho, estando los adultos discutiendo Brave se acerca a ver el mapa para no poner atención a ese pleito. -¿Oiga señor Demian, que es eso?

-¡Coño, Por la Luz niña, me llamo Demonsting, no me cambies el nombre! ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!

-¡No le hables a Braveshy con ese tono y esas palabrotas escorpión, es una princesa y debe ser tratada como tal grosero!

-¡MIERDA, YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR POR IDIOTECES! –Grito Brave ya harta. -¡SE QUE USTEDES NO SE SOPORTAN Y QUE NO CONFÍEN ENTRE USTEDES, PERO YA HABÍAMOS QUEDADO QUE TRATARÍAMOS DE LLEVARNOS BIEN HASTA ENCONTRAR ESA MADRE, NO PUEDE SER QUE YO SEA LA MADURA, TENGO SIETE AÑOS, DEMONSTING TIENE COMO 24 Y PAPER…!

-Con eso es suficiente Braveshy… no tienes que decir más. –Interrumpió la capitana a la changeling antes que revelara información confidencial desde su punto de vista. –Es que realmente estamos muy estresados por esta situación, ahora mejor dile tu duda a… el heraldo.

-También discúlpame niña, no era mi intención decirte esas palabras, ¿Cuál es tu inquietud?

-Es que tu mapa es muy parecido al de mi amiga Yang, pero al mostrárnoslo recuerdo que cuando vi este sitio en el solo mostraba ese símbolo que ahora sé que es un puente, pero al de ella no mostraba estas tres líneas torcidas en él, ¿Qué significan?

-¡¿Tres líneas torcidas?! –Se preguntó el heraldo muy extrañado, de inmediato tomo su mapa y efectivamente tenía tres rayas rojas torcidas en lugar de la explanada. -¡¿Rayaste mi mapa niña?! ¡Estas líneas no estaban aquí antes!

-No señor, ¿Cómo lo haría? El único que trae lápices y plumas es usted, y sé que si pinto un mapa sería algo muy tonto. –Señalo Brave extrañada. -Escucha escuincla, no mientas y admite…

-La princesa no miente Demonsting, cuando lo hace le da un tic, tartamudea mucho y ahora hablo ecuánimemente y muy claro. –Señalo Paper, entonces Brave reclama de inmediato. -¡Eso no es… cierto… yo no… tartamudeo cuando… mi-mi-miento!... me lleva, no de nuevo, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Así nunca voy a tener secretos.

-¿Ves? Ella misma lo acaba de comprobar Demonsting, ella no rayó tu mapa, Fire lo hubiera quemado y yo ni lo he tocado, esas marcas si lo que mencionas es cierto salieron solas. –Comento Paper, entonces el escorpión revisa de nuevo el mapa analizándolo con su magia, entonces palideció. –Diantres…

-¡¿Diantres, que quieres decir con eso?! –Pregunto poniéndose muy preocupada Paper, agarrando a Demonsting de su supuesto cuello. -¡Que alguien diga "diantres" no es para nada buena señal y menos en un lugar así!

-¡Suéltame yegua loca, para que pueda explicarte! –indico Demonsting mientras era zarandeado por Paper, esta lo libera, entonces el escorpión levita el mapa. -¡Este mapa lo hice siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro, seguro el mismo libro que uso la hija de Twilight, es un mapa que muestra las trampas… incluso las escondidas hasta no estar en ellas, estas tres líneas significa eso, una trampa!

-¡¿Una trampa?! ¡Rayos, de verdad odio las trampas mágicas! –Se quejó Paper poniéndose en alerta. -¡¿Qué tipo de trampa es Aracne?!

-¡No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa, que nos caigan tres rayos, que haya tres hoyos listos para liberar el magma, o dividirse el camino en tres o…!

-¿Qué tal serpientes de fuego? – Pregunto Brave- -Si niña podrían ser serpientes, o incluso una mano de tres garras o tres torres…

-Nop, son serpientes de magma. –Interrumpió la pequeña al heraldo, este y Paper al oír esas palabras voltean a ver rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que se puede y poniendo un gesto muy descompuesto, notaron que las pequeñas miraban a tres gigantescas serpientes de fuego paradas enfrente de ellas, una cobra, una cascabel y una taipan. –Al fin y al cabo Yang y Demian se equivocaron, si hay guardias.

-¡ME LLEVA EL TÁRTARO! –Gritaron Paperwhite y Demonsting unísonamente preparando su sable y su aguijón para defenderse.

Retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo, en el otro pasaje Yang guiaba mientras Rainbow y Cólera discutían mientras se amenazaban de muerte en cada frase que se decían mientras se acercaban a una puerta parecida a la que se encontraron los otros. –Apresúrate pinche gusano, de verdad ustedes los umbrums hasta para galopar son lentos, esos cuerpesotes les sirve para pura madre, de verdad debería darte una patada "ahí" para ver si caminas más rápido… pensándolo bien mejor no, seguro te mataría con eso y no me hacen falta ganas.

-¡Ya cállate pinche buitre teñida! –Reclamo Cólera mostrándose de una manera más monstruosa enfrente de Rainbow, quien solo bostezo para provocarlo más. -¡Nuestros cuerpos están adaptados para sobrevivir en situaciones extremas, no como el tuyo que cuando siente un poco de calor o de frio ya no funciona igual, descuida si empiezas a "fallarte" la maquinaria te ayudare para que ya no sufras mucho atravesándote el corazón con un palo oxidado!

-¡¿TU Y QUE EJERCITO PINCHE PENDEJO?!

-¡NO NECESITO A LOS OTROS UMBRUMS PARA DESHUESARTE "PERRASO"! –Menciono Cólera a la amenaza de Rainbow con un juego de palabras, de nuevo se iban a liar a patadas cuando Yang hablo muy fastidiada mientras abría la puerta. – Calma "potrillos" ya casi llegamos, saliendo de aquí si se portan bien "mamá" les comprara un helado.

-¡YANG NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA TU HIJA, NI A MIS PADRES LE SOPORTABA ESE TONITO CON EL QUE NOS HABLASTE!

-¡MOCOSA IDIOTA HIJA DE TU PERRA Y SARNOSA MADRE, NO ME HABLES COMO A UN POTRO INÚTIL Y RETARDADO! -Insulto Cólera no solo a Yang, también a su madre, la draconequs volteo mientras los ojos se le hicieron muy draconianos como los de su padre, chasqueo las garras haciendo que el umbrum fuera inmediata mente frente de ella, su magia lo empezó a apretar como si fuera una pitón. –Argh… suéltame…. Potranca… me estas rompiendo los órganos internos.

-Escucha bien mosquito, a mí me puedes decir la mierda que tú quieras sobre de mi persona, pero te recomiendo si quieres vivir un poco más mejor ya no insultes a mi santa madre, ni a mi honorable padre, ni a mi dulce hermanita y a mis adoradas primas, ya que soy capaz de arrancarte tú sucia lengua con solo mis garras y metértela en tu jodido culo, cuidando de no matarte, la voz dijo que debíamos trabajar juntos, mas no si algunas partes de tu cuerpo se cambian de lugar, ¿entendiste o te lo explico con un ejemplo práctico? –Dijo Yang acercándose al umbrum, entonces saco sus uñas de sus garras haciéndolas sonar como navajas, Cólera estaba tan impresionado que no contestó al momento. -¡¿QUEDO CLARO O TE LO MUESTRO EN VIVO Y A TODO COLOR CÓLERA?!

-Quedo muy claro… joven princesa. –Respondió el umbrum nada más recupero su voz. –Gracias por entender. –Señalo Yang bajando al umbrum al piso, de nuevo se concentró para abrir la puerta, Rainbow se pone al lado de esta para calmarla. –Guau Yang, de verdad eres como Twi cuando se enoja, prácticamente te enciendes, discúlpame por discutir con este tipo, es que los umbrum son de verdad de muy poco fiar.

-Lo comprendo Rainbow, así son las discusiones que tengo con Lulamoon, no confió en ella a pesar de que ya demostró ser una amiga leal de Ying. – Entonces la potranca abre la puerta, dejando una caverna completamente cubiertas con cristales, la pequeña hizo su pantalla para analizar los materiales. –Increíble, no son cristales o joyas, es hielo, a pesar de ser una red volcánica pudieron nacer aquí, esta cueva debe tener una especie de cobertura térmica que la protege del resto del sistema, además de algún elemento que hace que baje la temperatura dentro de esta, seguro que hay una veta de ópalos congelantes aquí.

-Este lugar me recuerda al imperio de cristal, que desagradable. –Gimió Cólera, las yeguas ya solamente lo ignoraron. -¿Hacia dónde está la salida mocosa?

-Según mi mapa solo debemos caminar en línea recta sobre ese lago congelado, si se fijan hay una cueva al final, por ahí saldremos.

-¿No sería mejor volar rápidamente Yang? Todos nosotros tenemos alas.

-Sería lo más lógico… pero debemos considerar ciertos detalles tía, parece ser que hay corriente de aire helado de vez en cuando, podrían congelarse nuestras alas en pleno vuelo, y no quiero malgastar mi energía levitándonos a los tres, la podríamos necesitar después, así que lo mejor será "patinar" tranquilamente al otro lado.

-Bien Yang, tienes razón, me gustaría cruzar rápidamente pero ya vi que hay corrientes heladas aleatorias, no es necesario tener prisa por ahora. ¿Entendiste umbrum? – Pregunto con una mueca Dash. -Ni se te ocurra volar para intentar traicionarnos, te podría salir el tiro por la culata.

-¡Demonios, ya dejen de amenazarme ambas, no sé porque dicen que los ponys soy dulces y adorables, ustedes dos son exactamente lo opuesto, son unas cabronas! –Gimoteo Cólera, deseando de nuevo estar prisionero de nuevo, jamás le había ido tan mal en su existencia como en las últimas semanas, (¡basta, hasta aquí, no sé si sea cierto lo que dijo esa voz, pero aun consiguiendo esa madre estas ponys mínimo me van a encerrar, voy a matarlas, aunque me muera después tendré la satisfacción por lo menos de que ellas desaparezcan antes que yo!) pensó Cólera preparando a atacar a las ponys por la espalda, se concentró para romperles al cuello de un golpe, a punto de hacerlo ya a medio camino Yang hace una explosión mágica derribando al umbrum, Rainbow por su reflejos puede esquivarla volando. -¡IMPOSIBLE, AHORA QUE HACES, PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO MOCOSA!

-Tu mente es muy simple Cólera. –Menciono Yang volando hacia el umbrum afilando sus garras y mostrando sus colmillos heredados de su padre. –Como tal es muy fácil de leer, como un libro abierto de nivel de primaria, ni siquiera intentas poner una barrera de defensa como otros.

-¡¿L-l-le-leíste mi mente?! –Se preguntó el umbrum cayéndose e intentando retroceder mientras Yang se acercaba. –Si tonto, te leí lo que se supone que tienes de mente, ciertamente solo puedo leer la superficie, pero tú solo tienes eso, ya me canse de tenerme piedad monstruo, si yo no fuera la que te acompaña ya habrías matado a alguien, para asegurarme que no hagas nada te voy a cortar las alas y una pierna para que lo pienses mejor y estar segura.

-¡Espera niña, no hagas algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte después! –Suplico Cólera clemencia, pero Yang se veía completamente furiosa. –En eso debiste pensar antes umbrum, lo siento pero yo no… ¡Auch! – Entonces Dash le suelta una cachetada a Yang. -¡¿Tía que ocurre?!

-¡No Yang, que te ocurre a ti¡ -Indico la pegaso tomando a la potranca y zarandeándola. -¡Ya ibas a lisiar a alguien de por vida!

-Es que este tipo se lo busco, ya nos iba a matar…

-¡Por favor Yang cálmate! –Respondió Rainbow abrazando a la niña, esta abrió completamente los ojos a esto. -¡Que haya seres que se comporten así no quiere decir que tu hagas lo mismo que ellos, caerías a la oscuridad, no veas todo a los extremos, piensa más allá del blanco y negro, hay intermedios!

-Lo se tía… siempre me lo dicen mi papá y mi mamá, pero por más que intento no puedo, pienso que todo debe llevar un orden y una lógica estricta… No puedo creer que iba a lastimar a alguien…o incluso a hacerle algo peor… -Menciono Yang bajando el rostro y sus orejas, al hacerlo vio que en su mapa aparecieron tres triangulo en medio del lago congelado. –Esas marcas no estaban ahí antes… ay no…

-¡¿Ay no que Yang?! –Pregunto Rainbow abrazando más fuerte a la potranca. -¡es que esas marcas aparecen cuando hay una trampa especial, y estamos justo sobre ella! –En eso Cólera grita muy fuerte, las ponys voltean y vieron tres osos, un grizzli, un polar y un tibetano gigantes hechos de hielo gruñendo mostrando sus afilados dientes babeando mucho. –Por la reina Faust y su pareja.

-Debí hacer una investigación más profunda sobre estas cavernas, no volveré a cometer ese error… si es que salimos de aquí. –Dijo Yang toda temblorosa


	23. Ganándose la confianza mutuamente

**Capítulo XXIII.**

 **Ganándose la confianza mutuamente.**

Demonsting y Paper ya habían empezado a pelear nada más que las serpientes empezaron a atacarlos, ambos intentaron cortarles las cabezas, pero era como intentar cortar el fuego de una estufa con un cuchillo, el sable de Paper se puso al rojo vivo. -¡Con un demonio, no se supone que este metal corta la magia, ya debían haber caído!

-¡Calor es calor yegua, y los metales los transfieren muy bien, por eso aunque corte a estas cosa tu espada transfiere eso de nuevo, dejando la situación como estaba! –Comento Demonsting. -¡Incluso a mí me paso cuando use mis pinzas, hay que buscar otra manera de atacarlos que no sea fuerza física!

-¡Rayos, no soy una unicornio para tener algo de magia, y tampoco un pegaso para volar y atacarlos con aire, aunque es posible que los encienda más! –Menciono Paper buscando una solución ya que no podía golpearlos directamente. -¡Ni siquiera puedo golpear el piso para romperlo, ya que estamos en medio del puente! ¡¿Braveshy están tú y Fire bien?!

-¡Si señora Paper! –Dijo Brave transformada ya en una versión dragón de ella misma cubriendo al bebé. -¡Así podre soportar mejor el calor, pero no sé cuánto podre durar con este aspecto!

-¡Tu conserva la energía que puedas mocosa, al parecer yo tendré que solucionar esto! –Menciono altaneramente Demonsting mirando burlonamente a Paper, se puso enfrente de las serpientes. –Unas cosas como ustedes no me harán ni risa a pesar de su tamaño, yo soy Demonsting, el mejor heraldo de su eminencia Dark Doll, agradezcan que tenemos algo de prisa gusanos, así que les daré el tratamiento especial, y dado que no puedo "inyectarles" la medicina se los voy a dar en aerosol.

-¡¿Vas a usar el mismo veneno que le diste a Pinkie y a Apple Bloom, rociándola?! ¡Esa madre nos va afectar a nosotras, yo no quiero ponerme a soñar con volver a ver a Lunar, él no me perdonaría por dejarme llevar por unas ilusiones…!

-¡Maldición, no digas estupideces yegua! –Indico Demonsting poniéndole a Paper y las niñas mascaras de respiración. -¡Con esto tendrás para que no den lata, no quiero perder mi tiempo y esfuerzo dándoles el antídoto luego!

-Demonsting… me sorprende que hagas esto. –Se dijo así misma Paper viendo el comportamiento honorable del heraldo, este levita parta quedar a la par de las cabezas de las serpientes de fuego, fumigándolas de inmediato con su aguijón. -¡Que tengan Dulces y bellos sueños reptiles rastreros! –El veneno especial de Demonsting cubrió a las gigantescas serpientes completamente. –Mi veneno no solo entrara por sus narices, lenguas, o por donde olfateen, y sus cuerpos la absorberán por osmosis, que pase una buena… -Ya se estaba burlando el heraldo cuando su gas se enciende completamente en llamas, las serpientes ni siquiera respiraron un poco de eso. –¡Imposible, mi gas combustiono, se supone que mi veneno especial no es inflamable!

-¡Pues parece ser que te equivocaste escorpión! –Grito Paper ya cubriendo a las dos potrancas. -¡Sera mejor que cambies de estrategia si no quieres que todos seamos calcinados aquí!

-¡Al demonio, voy a derretir estas madres! –Dijo el escorpión lanzando su más letal acido, pero este se evaporo apenas iba a medio camino de sus objetivos, la cobra se abalanza sobre el para tragárselo, a casi nada de hacerlo Demonsting se tele transporta exactamente sobre su gran cabeza, de inmediato le ataco con su veneno más letal, pero igual se evaporo como el ácido, la cobra le da un coletazo al heraldo mandándolo hacia el lago de magma, se pudo recuperar levitándose. -¡¿Conque esas tenemos?! ¡Muy bien rastreros, entonces voy a desaparecerlos con mi magia! –Demonsting ataco con un gran rayo de magia de hielo para apagarlas, pero esta al tocar el gran calor se sublimo el hechizo de inmediato sin afectar a las serpientes en nada. -¡¿De qué están hechas estas aberraciones, de solo fuego?! -Se empezaba a desesperar Demonsting cuan lanzo al mismo tiempo un hechizo de agua y uno de extinguidor, el agua solo se evaporo sin apagarles nada y el extinguidor quien sabe cómo se encendió como si le hubiera lanzando más madera a una fogata. -¡ESTO ES INSÓLITO! -Grito ya completamente furioso Demonsting preparando un gran rayo de magia negra de su aguijón, disparándolo de inmediato, llevándose a las tres serpientes, azotándolas en una cascada y siendo llevadas por estas a la laguna, entonces el heraldo suspiro aliviado. –Por los ancestros ya término, esto fue más complicado que las peleas del tonto torneo.

-¡SEÑOR DEMIAN, DETRÁS DE USTED! –Grito muy espantada Brave señalando atrás del heraldo. -¡Rayos escuincla, ese no es mi nombre como ya te lo he dicho, si soporto que me llame así tu prima es demasiado, no voy a tener la misma entereza contigo!

-¡DE VERDAD ERES MUY IDIOTA ESCORPIÓN, TE FIJAS EN LO MENOS IMPORTANTE, SI NO TE QUITAS DE AHÍ TE VAN A TRAGAR VIVO! –Ahora grita Paper haciendo que el heraldo al fin voltee, notando que las tres serpientes brincaron desde la laguna ardiendo aún más sobre de él, segregando magma de desde sus colmillos. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CRIATURAS SON ESTAS?! ¡LAS ATACO CON TODO LO QUE TENGO PERO NI LAS RASGUÑO, ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉN HECHAS DE MAGNESIO, POR ESO NO SE APAGAN CON HIELO Y AGUA Y LO DEMÁS AVIVA SU FUEGO, Y NO SOY UN EXTINGUIDOR TIPO "D"! –Gimoteó Demonsting lanzando tres rayos mágicos diferentes de sus pinzas y cola, de fuego, hielo y negra, los tres se combinaron en espiral, esperaba que con esto pudiera derrotar a sus tres rivales, dándoles de nuevo, provocando una gran onda de choque, causando que se agrietaran el puente y la caverna, se despejo el humo y de nuevo las serpientes estaban como si nada, habría recibido un ataque que a la mismas hermanas las habría matado instantáneamente si estuvieran con la guardia baja. -¡Esto es muy frustrante, empiezo a saber cómo se siente cuando alguien pelea contra mí… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –En ese momento la taipan le da coletazo haciéndolo girar en el suelo, la cobra repta y lanza para morderlo, Demonsting tiene que usar toda su fuerza para que no cierre sus fauces sobre de él. -¡Rayos, debería soportar este intenso calor, pero este se empieza acumular en mi exoesqueleto, me estoy cocinando vivo!

Paper defendía a las pequeñas con toda su fuerza y alma, mantenía a la cascabel a raya con mucho trabajo, ya que cuando la cortaba con su espada, el magma de él que estaba hecho su cuerpo se volvía a juntar, haciendo sus ataques casi inútiles. -¡Niñas retrocedan a la puerta y ciérrenla de inmediato, me parece que estas cosas no pueden salir de aquí!

-¡¿Pero señora Paper, que va a pasar con Usted?! –Pregunto Brave agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a Fire, quien quería participar en el pleito, seguro por su instinto. -¡El señor Demian también necesita ayuda!

-¡Lo se hija, pero por eso me quedo, voy a tratar de ayudarlo, a lo mejor si combinamos nuestras fuerzas podremos contra estos monstruos, pero no podremos si estamos preocupados por ustedes, salgan, y pasaremos por ustedes! –Entonces Paper empezó a llorar. –… Y si no busca alguna manera de comunicarte con tu madre, seguro tienes algún vínculo con ella, protégete a ti misma y a Fire mucho valiente y honesta princesa…

-¡Pero yo quiero dejarlos, yo quiero ayudarles, no quiero decirle a mi prima y a Lighting que deje a su amigo y a su madre atrás! –Se empezó a quejar la princesa, Paper ya estaba decidida a tomarlas y arrojarlas a la entrada por la fuerza, cuando de detrás de Brave salió la cobra abriendo completamente las fauces para comérselas. -¡Pinche víbora, me voy a asegurar de darte una paliza a tu pinche estomago e hígado!

-¡BRAVESHY, FIREBREATHER, NOOOO! –Grito angustiada la yegua sin poder ir a ayudar a las potrancas ya que la víbora cascabel empezó atacar más dementemente, mientras que la taipan trituraba más fuerte a Demonsting. -¡Demonios, esto se salió de control, lo lamento por las yeguas estas, pero yo me largo de aquí, me podre tele transportar a otra dimensión, estas me servirán para distraer a estas cosas!

-Vaya quien lo diría, eres como yo "arañito", te vas a largar abandonando a estas ponys para tu beneficio, si me reclamaste a mí que iba hacer un truco cliché cuando agarre a esa potranca changeling, tú vas a realizar el acto cobarde de abandonar a tus aliados valiéndote madres si son solo potrancas.

-¡Genial, ya el calor empezó a hacerme delirar con Darksteel! –Menciono Demonsting tratando de concentrarse para realizar su truco. -¡No debo ponerle atención a estupideces, Darksteel ya está muerto, y yo tengo que salir de aquí para lograr mis propósitos!

-Pues yo creo que tus propósitos no están bien definidos Demonsting. –Volvió a hablar la voz de Darksteel con un tono molesto. -¡¿Como que no tengo bien definidos mis propósitos guajolote?! ¡Por supuesto que los sé, es ayudar al grandioso Doll para terminar la dictadura pony, y conseguir conocimiento para lograr detener esa extraña enfermedad antes de que arrase a los aracnes, y eliminar a la bestia que te asesino sin ninguna piedad!

-Eso es pura mierda Demonsting, y dices que piensas lógicamente pero en definitiva no es así. –Respondió Darksteel muy fastidiado. –Analicemos las cosas que mencionaste lenta y detalladamente, que Doll tome el control de Equestria, a ese maldito ojete ni siquiera quiere gobernar como dictador, quiere exterminar a todos después de hacerles un horrendo martirio, porque si quisiera gobernar tendría leales como supuestamente éramos nosotros, pero nos trató como cosas a la bruja y a mí para su conveniencia, y ve cómo se comporta, mata sin querer dejar a nadie vivo, se alimenta de la desesperación peor que los umbrums, el sufrimiento le causa mucha gracia y placer, por eso se lleva bien con esa ker, pero ambos planean exterminarse entre sí y no hay que ser un genio para notarlo, si el renio de Celestia es una dictadura, lo que quiere Doll es un genocidio global, no quiere dejar ni un ser vivo en este mundo para su solución final, si hubiera querido ayudarte con esa enfermedad que tenías ya lo hubiera realizado, ya que es un hecho que con su magia te dio una especie de tratamiento médico, ya que si no ya te hubieras muerto, pero se sigue guardando la información para manipularte a su pinche antojo y tampoco te da alguna información sobre esta, y cuanto a esa Sonata te pongo por ejemplo a Adagio, ella ciertamente quiere enfrentarse a ella , pero la venganza no es su principal motivación, su principal motivación es su esperanza en el futuro de esa cosa ya no lastime a inocentes, si uno solo desea vénganse es muy posible que termines como Dark Doll, aunque logres la venganza contra Sonata ¿Qué pasara después?

-¡Ya lo pensare en su momento Darksteel, ahora como te darás cuenta estoy muy ocupado! -Señalo Demonsting tratando que la serpiente no lo triturara, quería un momento libre para zafarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, entonces escucho a Brave llorar. -¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE, PAPI, MAMI, HERMANA SÁLVANOS POR FAVOR, YO NO ME QUIERO MORIR, PERDÓN POR SER DESOBEDIENTE, ME HUBIERA QUEDADO CON MIS ABUELITAS EN CASA!

-¡DEMONIOS, NIÑA ESCANDALOSA! –Grito Demonsting ya no sintiéndose espantado, si no molesto, muy molesto, no contra la potranca, sino contra el que planeo estas trampas, contra las serpientes y contra alguien más, entonces escucho que una voz muy parecida a la suya le hablo, pero con un tono mas siniestro. –Ya es hora, esa engendro esta distrayendo a todos con sus gemidos, es hora de escapar, mejor ellas que nosotros.

-¡¿Quién habla, como que nosotros?! –Se preguntó Demonsting buscando a alguien, en ese momento parece que el tiempo se detuvo, entonces vio una sombra de el mismo enfrente de él. -¡¿Qué rayos…?!

-Soy tu lado lógico Demonsting, tome esta representación para que ya no dudes, la lógica es que si puedes huir lo hagas, tus compañeras son sacrificables para que tú sobrevivas y logres sobrevivir y logres tus objetivos.

-Bueno… esa es la lógica… -Empezó a meditar el escorpión cuando Darksteel lo insulto y le grito. -¡DE VERDAD ERES UN GUSANO HIJO DE PERRA BASTARDA STING, NO SOLO VAS A HUIR DE NUEVO EN TU VIDA, SINO VAS A DEJAR ATRÁS A TUS COMPAÑERAS!

-¡¿CÓMO DICES GUAJOLOTE?! ¡YO CASI NO HUYO A DIFERENCIA DE TI!

-¡CLARO QUE SIEMPRE HUYES IDIOTA, HUYES DE ESA IDEALISTA DE SKYDANCER CUANDO SOLO TE OFRECE SU AYUDA, HUYES DE TU ENFERMEDAD CUANDO TE UNISTE A ESE DOLL! ¡¿SABES QUE ESE OJETE CUANDO QUIERA TE VA QUITAR ESE HECHIZO QUE TE HIZO Y TE VA MATAR DE INMEDIATO, VERDAD?! SOLO CUANDO MEDIO PIENSAS HACES HECHIZOS ÚTILES COMO EL QUE TE PROTEGIÓ A TI A LA LAGARTIJA DEL ULTIMO CHISTE DE DOLL UN POCO, YA QUE LA SOMBRA ESA YA LA TIENES ENFRENTE, TU DICES QUE QUIERES HACER LA CURA CONTRA ESA ENFERMEDAD ¡¿PERO DE QUE VA A SERVIR SI DOLL CONQUISTA Y DESTRUYE EQUESTRIA?! ¡EL YA AMENAZO A TU PUEBLO IDIOTA, ESE GÜEY CUANDO LOS MATE TE LO MOSTRARA Y DE INMEDIATO TE EXTERMINA A TI, Y SABES QUE LO HARÁ PORQUE LO CONOCES, YA NO DUDES Y USA TU CAPACIDAD CEREBRAL COMPLETAMENTE!

-¡Mierda, la verdad tengo más dudas… pero no la resolveré huyendo y dejando estas ponys! – Menciono Demonsting empezando a pensar un poco más claro. -¡Nuestro objetivo es detener a esa demonio de una vez por todas!

-¡NO SEAS PENDEJO, ESTAS PONYS QUE SE MUERAN, DEJA DE PENSAR SENTIMENTALMENTE Y HAZLO LÓGICAMENTE, EL SENTIMENTALISMO NO SIRVE PARA NADA! –Dijo la sombra con el mismo tono cuando Demonsting se queja de eso, entonces Brave vuelve a gritar. -¡Señor Demian, Señora Paper ayuden por lo menos a Fire, ella es una bebita por favor!

-Je, soy un estúpido… -Indico Demonsting cerrando los ojos, entonces su sombra se le acercó para fusionarse con él. -Ya hora, ahora salgamos… ¡ugh! – Entonces el verdadero escorpión agarra a su sombra en el cuello, provocando que se volviera visible para todos. –Que… haces… idiota…

-Deshaciéndome del parasito que me puso ese desgraciado de Doll en la cabeza, por eso me dije estúpido, no me di cuenta… pero yo de joven no habría abandonado a nadie para mi beneficio. Ni siquiera siguiendo órdenes como paso con mi amigo Steel, si era capaz de matar pero en defensa propia por mi instinto Aracne… no como ahora siguiendo las órdenes de un pinche loco genocida, de verdad fui estúpido, pero ya no, es hora que desaparezca como la sombra de ayer… para siempre.

-¡IMBÉCIL, ASÍ QUE AHORA SI NOS TRAICIONAS, SERÁS EXTERMINADO COMO EL INSECTO QUE ERES JUNTO CON TU AMIGUITA Y SU PRIMA DE…! –Ya no pudo seguir hablando la sombra ya que Demonsting le apretó el cuello aún más fuerte. –Ya cállate, no es posible que no se te haya pegado algo de mi conocimiento, SOY UN ARACNE, NO UN INSECTO, AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS TENGO QUE AYUDAR A LAS JOVENCITAS, ASÍ QUE TE MATARE RÁPIDO E INMEDIATAMENTE ME TRANSFORMARE, NO SE SI SERA INDOLORO…

-Tú… no…podrás usar ese poder al eliminarme… -Dijo con mucho trabajo la sombra, pero Darksteel hablo. -Te equivocas sabandija, ese poder es de Sting, de nadie más, tu solo eres un "ingrediente extra" que puso Doll al caldero, como un pedazo de papa rancia que se le hecha al caldo, nunca se cocina pero tampoco interfiere con lo demás y fácilmente se puede sacar.

-¡Si… hace eso… este escorpión tendrá una vida tan corta e inútil como la tuya pavo!

-¡PUES PREFIERO TENER UNOS SOLOS DÍAS ESTANDO TRANQUILO Y FELIZ COMO LOS TUVO DARKSTEEL AL FINAL, QUE VIVIR UNA ETERNIDAD COMO UNA BESTIA SALVAJE SIN IMPORTARME NADA, ADEMÁS AHORA SE QUE NI ESO TENDRÉ YA QUE ESOS OJETES SEGURAMENTE ME VAN A EXTERMINAR, YA QUE NOS CONSIDERAN SOLO HERRAMIENTAS, A DIFERENCIA DE LOS ELEMENTOS QUE ENTRE TODOS SE CUIDAN! –Entonces Demonsting rápidamente le corta la cabeza a la sombra, esta maldijo y aulló horriblemente mientras se hacía una mancha viscosa en el suelo. -¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA, NO IMPORTA QUE ME ELIMINES AHORA, YO SOY PARTE DE TI, Y VOLVERÉ CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

-¡Pues te estaré esperando si eso es verdad cosa! -Comento Demonsting ahora concentrándose en salir de la boca de la taipan. -¡Si no quieres ser una sucia mancha como esa cosa me vas a dejar en paz sucia víbora!

-¡Auxilio, por favor alguien que me ayude!

-¡Date prisa Sting, esa niña ya está completamente acorralada! -Indico Darksteel, la cobra ya las había rodeado a punto de dar un abrazo mortal de fuego a las pequeñas. -¡Ya no pierdas más el tiempo, si esa changeling se muere seguro la marcada y la bruja se deprimirán tanto que no podrán proteger bien su hogar, y será mejor que ayudes a la lagartija, ya que esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ti!

-¡Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo Darksteel, no me lo perdonaría si lastimo a la familiar de mi amiga! –Señalo Demonsting empezando a concentrarse, aprovechando la taipan para cerrar su boca bruscamente. -… y gracias por el consejo amigo.

-¡Carajo, esa cosa ya se comió al heraldo después de matar a una cosa muy extraña, y la cobra ya rodeo completamente a las niñas! –Dijo muy molesta llorando Paper. -¡Debo salvar a las potrancas, aunque mi vida se vaya en eso, si no podré ver a Lunar a los ojos si tengo la suerte de ir con el! –Estaba Paper a punto de realizar un ataque kamikaze contra las víboras cuando empezó la taipan a empezar a retorcerse, entonces las dos serpientes restantes voltearon a ver, ahora sentían que eran amenazadas, entonces se notó que en el sistema digestivo de la taipan empezó a brillar, entonces del estómago de la víbora salió el aguijón del Demonsting , solo que este ya no era igual, , eran como como seis cuchillas que se abrían y cerraban como pinzas, con si gema roja completamente brillante en medio., saco una de sus pinzas para continuar la incisión de adentro para fuera, entonces salió de entre una sustancia viscosa Demonsting, pero ya completamente transformado, ahora era color dorado brillante, su exoesqueleto parecía una armadura más resistente que antes, sus pinzas estaban tan afiladas como espadas recién hechas, sus articulaciones de las patas y su cola parecen ser navajas unidas una con las otras, sus colmillos se hicieron más largos, su rostro no tuvo muchos cambios a excepción de sus seis ojos, ahora yo no eran fosos de oscuridad de antes, ahora eran normales con iris verdes, como los de su contraparte humana que murió. -¡¿Este tipo se transformó como Deathsaurus, que es lo que intentara hacer?!

-¡Yegua será mejor que te dispongas para atacar para que la otra víbora no intente algo cuando vaya por las mocosas! -Indico Demonsting tele transportándose enfrente de Brave. -¡Escucha niña, quiero que estés exactamente detrás mío, yo te protejo de estas cosas, no hagas otra cosa sin consultármelo antes!

-¿Señor Demian es usted? ¡Cambio como mi mami! -Dijo Brave viendo asombrada por el cambio del escorpión. -¡también como cambio su compañero, pero esto lo siento diferente a lo que hizo el…!

-¡Después parloteas todo lo que quieras como es tu costumbre niña tonta, de verdad requiero que estés atenta y protejas a esa bebé! –Ordeno Demonsting, entonces la pequeña asiente y se pone detrás de él, entonces la cobra se arroja para comerse a ambos rápidamente. -¡Lo siento, salir de las asquerosas entrañas de una oruga con una vez en la vida basta y sobra! –Entonces se abrió su aguijón y empezó a juntar energía rápidamente, sacando un gran golpe dándole completa a la cobra, este se la lleva al techo provocando un gran hoyo, cayendo de inmediato de nuevo al puente dándose un gran porrazo. –Sera mejor que nos saquen de su menú, yo no soy un abraza animales como esta pony y su madre, yo si las degüello y me hago un cinturón y zapatos con su piel.

-¡Sorprendente, este heraldo lanzo un gran rayo mágico como si nada, ya estoy segura que tienen un nivel igual que tienen los elementos que ya aprendieron a usar su fuerza arcoíris, tal vez posible que sea más fuerte con esa magia negra! –Comento Paper quien valientemente seguía peleando contra el cascabel de fuego, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño comparado con el de la serpiente, ya le había hecho cortes lastimándola, desgraciadamente ninguno se acercaba a un órgano vital. -¡Rayos, si pudiera estocarla por lo menos en un ojo o en su lengua nos desharíamos de esta también!

-¡AUNQUE PUDIERAS HACER ESO TENIENTE, NO NOS VA A SERVIR DE NADA! –Indico Demonsting señalando a las serpientes que derribo, las dos se pararon como si nada, incluso la que perforo para salirse paro y su herida se cerró rápidamente. -¡Esto es imposible, hasta los zombis se dejan de mover cuando los despedazas, y estas cosas no, no son como los drones especiales por no noto alguna fuerza mágica que los proteja!

-Tal vez… sea el lugar y no ellos. – Medito Brave. –¡Eso debe ser, mi abuela me contaba que hay seres que son casi invencibles en su entorno, estas serpientes al estar rodeadas de fuego lo aprovechan para curarse con alguna habilidad , debe haber un objeto que los proteja como el viejo trono de mi abuela el cual no permitía usara otro tipo de magia en el reino changeling que no fuera la nuestra!

-Ya había escuchado sobre esos objetos mágicos mocosa, y por la situación debe ser algo de ese estilo. –Comento Demonsting a lo que dijo Brave, pero de inmediato le dio curiosidad algo-¡¿Si lo que dices es cierto porque nosotros si pudimos atacar como si nada cuando fuimos a tu reino niña?!

-Es que… recuerda que donde vivimos ahora no es donde estaba originalmente el reino changeling, cuando mi abuela y mi mamá fueron por el para tener mejores defensas notaron que afectaba a mi madre, y por lógica a mí me iba afectar por ser una mestiza, así que mi misma abuela lo rompió, menciono que a pesar que pudiera dar una ventaja a los changeling, ella no podría poner en riesgo a su hija y su nieta por eso, que defendería el reino como lo hace mi mamá.

-Por ti Chrysalis decidido destruir su mejor defensa, de verdad ella te ama mucho Brave. –Comento Paper. –Y por ese amor que te profesa tu familia debemos salir de aquí, solo hay que encontrar algo que concuerde con ese tipo de objetos, si lo destruimos estas serpientes ya no se recuperarán y podremos vencerlas.

-Tiene razón capitana, ¡todos muy atentos, a pesar de todo eso tiene que sobresalir de algún modo, búsquenlo y avisen para qué lo ataquemos con todo nuestro poder! –Señalo Demonsting poniéndose en guardia con Paper protegiendo a las niñas en extremos opuestos, mientras las serpientes se acercaban.

Mientras el otro grupo no estaba mejor, Rainbow igual ya transformada con su fuerza arcoíris atacaba a los osos de hielo con su poder eléctrico y con grandes torbellinos que formaba, pero ni siquiera rayaban a las bestias, es más incluso reflejaban los ataques de la pegaso arcoíris. -¡POR MIL CORRALES Y POR TODOS LOS CARAJOS, ESTAS COSAS CONTIENEN MIS MEJORES GOLPES E INCLUSIVE ME LOS REBOTA, SI APPLE JACK O SU HERMANA ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ YA LAS HABRÍAN HECHO POLVO DE HIELO A COCES, SPIKE, SCOOT Y EMBER LAS HUBIERAN DERRETIDO, FLUTTERS Y JOLT YA HABRÍAN HECHO HIELO FRAPPE, INCLUSO JAZZ Y SWEETIE YA CON SU CANTO LAS HUBIERAN DERROTADO, ESTAS COSAS SON LA ANTÍTESIS DE MIS PODERES!

-¡No sé si eso hubiera sido posible tía Rainbow! –Comento Yang haciendo cálculos con su tablero de mandos mágico, el cual estaba protegido con escudo para analizar a sus enemigos, mientras Cólera corría sin rumbo, huyendo perseguido por el oso tibetano. -¡Incluso reflejan la magia de mi escáner, no puedo decir si los demás hubieran podido enfrentarlos con sus habilidades, no puedo ni descubrir si están vivos o son golems de hielo, menos descubrir sus puntos débiles!

-¡¿Entonces como planeabas pasar esto mocosa del Tártaro?! –Pregunto Cólera lanzando su hechizo de petrificación a la bestia, parecía al principio que funciono, pero casi de inmediato la piedra se volvía hielo de nuevo. -¡Mierda, como no te mueres, e igual me pregunto cuál era el plan de escorpión para esto!

-¡No creo que el heraldo haya sabido esto! –Menciono Yang tratando de analizar los números ilógicos que aparecían en su pantalla, no concordaban con lo que veía, mientras el oso grizzli golpeaba su escudo empezando a cuartearlo, a punto de dar un golpe para romperlo al fin, Dash realiza un poderoso tornado que quita al oso de ahí, estrellándolo contra una pared, cayéndole esa parte de la caverna encima, saliendo de los escombros de inmediato gruñendo amenazadoramente. -¡Esto salió apenas se los mapas que hicimos cuando entramos aquí, debe ser una prueba, pero no sé de qué tipo, ya que no hay ninguna inscripción en ninguna parte!

-¡Tranquila nena, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien, solo trata de descubrir este enigma como lo hiciste en la puerta anterior, yo te cuido para que lo hagas sin ninguna preocupación, yo estaré bien! –Dijo Rainbow sonriendo para darle ánimos a Yang, peo esta ya estaba completamente desesperada, trataba inútilmente de pensar en una solución con los datos que tenía. -¡POR FAVOR YANG, YA NO PIENSES TANTO, SINO VAS A ENLOQUECER, YO SERÉ QUIEN TE SAQUE DE ESTO, NO TE PRESIONES!

-¡Soy una estúpida, por mi culpa estamos en este predicamento, incluso Ying no habría venido aquí, cuando hizo que se la secuestrara Fluttershy sabía que esta no le haría nada aun estando de verdad loca, pero hice que viniéramos aquí sin pensar en que hubiera otros factores, solo me base en los libros, por mi culpa mis familia va a sufrir mucho, y seguro mis tíos también ya que involucre a sus hijas! –Expuso Yang golpeando su consola, de inmediato se pone a llorar desconsoladamente sintiéndose muy culpable del daño que le haría a sus seres queridos, entonces alguien con una voz angelical le susurra al oído. –Pequeña, sé que cometiste un error cuando viniste aquí desobedeciendo a tus padres, pero lo hiciste para cuidar a tu amiga Brave, ya no puedes cambiar eso, lo que debes hacer es calmarte, tu amiga lo hizo y está protegiendo muy bien a su prima.

-¿Quién habla, ya me volví loca, o tal vez sea el ángel que me va llevar al otro lado pronto? –Pregunto todavía llorando Yang, entonces sintió que un ala la cubría para que se apaciguara, era Sonata sirena quien le sonreía, a pesar de no poder verla a Yang se relajó. –Pequeño angelito del orden, si soy un espíritu guía, pero no de lo que tú dices, mi deber es cuidarte a ti y a tu hermana de los espíritus malignos y también para enseñarles.

-¿Enseñarnos, en que podrías hacer eso?

-En usar todo su potencial. –Menciono Sonata limpiándole las lágrimas a la potranca. –Es lo que quieren hacer tus papis de siempre, tú crees que heredaste los poderes de Twilight y que Ying heredó los de Discord y ella cree lo mismo, pero la verdad no es así, ¿porque crees que tú hermana usa su cuerno para usar su magia mientras que tú chasqueas?

-No puede ser… ¿me estás diciendo que mi magia es del caos y la de mi hermana es la de la amistad?, aunque creo ahora es lo lógico, ya que ella es muy simpática y yo… solo soy yo… la draconequs mas sangrona del reino.

-Ay niña, estas entendiendo mal otra vez. -Indico Sonata entrecerrando los ojos. –Yo no dije que su magia interior sea lo contrario de lo que creen, su magia de ambas es la combinación de los poderes de sus padres, ni tú eres orden y tu hermana es caos, son la combinación de ambas, pero por su modo de ser único de cada una hace que usen mejor un determinado tipo de magia, por eso te sientes más cómoda usando la herencia de tu madre y Ying usando la de su padre.

-¿Entonces me quieres decir que solo usamos el 50 % de nuestro poder mi hermana y yo?

-Sí, más o menos, pero Ying ya empezó a controlar también la magia de Twi al poder controlar su poder como lo hace, solo cuando se enoja este explota de una manera errónea, como te diste cuenta en la granja.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero yo me enojado así y no me pasa eso.

-¿Qué no te pasa? Si casi le haces un "fatality" a ese Cólera.

-¿Fatality, que es eso?

-Discúlpame, esa referencia es del juego favorito de mi segunda hermana de donde yo vivía y que en Equestria no se conoce, pero a diferencia de Ying quien perdió el control de sus actos tu seguías muy consciente de lo que ibas a hacer, como era consiente tu padre de sus chistes crueles.

-Con razón mis padres me regañan tan feo cuando me pasa eso… No quieren que cometa los mismos errores… e igual cometo los mismo errores de mi mamá… saco conclusiones apresuradas y decido hacer cosas muy tontas… sin ponerme a pensar que puede haber varias respuestas.

-Exacto, que bueno que te diste cuenta mi cielo. –Comento Sonata haciendo que Yang volteara a ver de nuevo a su pantalla, -No solo veas las cosas de un ángulo, la vida no solo es solo día y noche, hay atardeceres y amaneceres, no solo hay días despejados y lluviosos, hay nublados, o con caída de nieve.

-¿Me está diciendo que vea las cosas como lo hace mi papá?

-No Yang, no las veas como las ve tu padre, ni como lo hace Twilight, ni siquiera como lo hace Ying, ¡HAZLO DE TU ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL MANERA, NO COMO LO HARÍA UN HECHIZO AUTOMÁTICO, DONDE LA RESPUESTA ES SI O NO INVARIABLEMENTE!

-No como lo hace Ying, ni mi padre y mi madre… -Dijo Yang volteando a ver de nuevo los datos sin sentido. –Mi madre lo resolvería como normalmente lo hacía, pero sé que esa no es la respuesta, mi padre solo se habría dormido siendo sarcástico, pero habría hecho algo que habría funcionado, y mi hermana ni siquiera vería la pantalla, ella se habría lanzado a atacar con lo primero que pensara, a ellos tres le habría servido eso, pero YO SOY UNA PONY MUY DIFERENTE, MI ARMONÍA ES EVIDENTE PERO TAMBIÉN TENGO CAOS, INCLUSO DENTRO DEL CAOS HAY ORDEN Y LÓGICA, E IGUAL EN LA ARMONÍA HAY CAOS. –Comento Yang empezando a leer los datos sin ninguna lógica u orden, pero aun así buscando un patrón, después de un momento sonrió, había encontrado un patrón, a pesar de lo caótico de los números. -¡Si, ya tengo la solución a esto!

-¡Perfecto peque, ahora dile a Dash y a Cólera lo que descubriste! –Señalo Sonata, entonces Yang usa la voz real. -¡Tía, señor, estas cosas no están vivas, son golems, y hay otra caverna donde hay serpientes de magma que son iguales a estos osos!

-¡Habría preferido enfrentar a esas serpientes que a estos osos! -Comento Rainbow haciendo una rainplosión que derriba a los tres osos mandándolos contra la pared, esta se agrieto más no las creaturas, quienes volvieron a ir para agredir a las yeguas y al corcel. -¡Con una… entonces si son golems hay algo que los controla! ¡¿Sabes dónde está Yang?!

-Permíteme un momento tía… si entiendo este relajo, dentro de uno de estos monstruos esta una pequeña estatuilla, si la rompemos perderán su invulnerabilidad.

-¡¿Esta dentro de una de estas cosas, en cual mocosa?! ¡Para que vayas por ella, ya que eres muy pequeña y podrías andar adentro de esas cosas fácilmente! –Ordeno malignamente Cólera, haciendo que las yeguas lo vieran molestas. -¡Y tú Dash has lo mismo mientras espero en un lugar seguro!

-Sr. Cólera, usted es despreciable, yo no le pediría a nadie hacer eso. –Comento Yang escribiendo lo que pudo descubrir, mientras el grizzli volvía a golpear el escudo para romperlo. –Debo apresurarme… ninguno de nosotros podría resistir en el interior de estas bestias, nos congelaríamos, y la estatuilla que tiene no es la que necesitamos en este momento.

-¡¿Qué no es la estatuilla que necesitamos?! ¡Si dijiste Yang…!

-¡Es que la estatuilla que resguardan no es la suya propia, si no la del otro salón!. –Indico Yang mientras que el oso grizzli rompía su escudo, pero la pequeña ya esperaba eso, nada más se rompió voló rápidamente al lado de Rainbow mientras disparaba un rayo con su garra al oso para derribarlo. -¡Las serpientes tienen la estatuilla del oso y viceversa!

-¡Entonces al demonio con todo, yo no voy a hacer algo que no me beneficie, no soy ustedes ponys estúpidas, háganlo si quieren, yo me largo! –Grito Cólera pensando solo en sí mismo, empezó a volar regresando a la entrada para abandonar a las yeguas a su suerte, entonces el oso tibetano se le aparece enfrente, abrió sus fauces para tragárselo entero. -¡NO, MALDICIÓN, VOY A MORIR! -Intento el umbrum frenarse e ir en otra dirección, pero ya era tarde, el oso cerro sus fauces, pero de inmediato Yang sin pensarlo mucho hizo un gran hechizo poniendo sus ojos completamente rojos, muy cercano al nivel que el que hizo Ying en la granja, levito al oso parándolo completamente, hizo un ademan con sus garras abriendo el hocico de la bestia antes de que empezara a masticar, Cólera estaba completamente estancado por la impresión y el susto, Rainbow voló rápidamente y lo saco de ahí, entonces Yang azota al oso contra el lago congelado rompiendo, incluso el oso se rompió igual, pero se volvió a reformar, Yang después de eso recupero sus ojos naturales cayendo extenuada. –Me… salvaron… de eso…

-Así es umbrum, a pesar de que realmente no obtendríamos nada de beneficio con eso. –Comento Dash usando las palabras de Cólera soltándolo, este muy extrañado no supo ni que decir, la pegaso fue con la potranca y la abrazo. -¿Yang estas bien?

-Si tía… solo estoy algo cansada y necesito respirar un poco ya que se fue el aliento un poco. -Indico la potranca respirando agitadamente, después de un rato ya lo hizo con normalidad, giro la cabeza para ver al umbrum. -¿Señor se encuentra bien, no lo lastimo el oso?

-¡¿Niña, porque rayos hiciste eso?! ¡Si a ti te hubiera pasado eso yo hubiera aprovechado para escapar! –Se preguntó Cólera sin entender nada, Yang sonríe. –Es porque necesitaba ayuda, nada más, aunque parezca que siempre uso la lógica en estos casos solo sigo mi corazón, yo no puedo ver sufrir a los demás, no me gusta, aunque lo lógico es pensar en uno mismo para sobrevivir.

-Es que… no entiendo… no tengo palabras y no sé qué decir…

-La palabra que buscas es "gracias" ser patético. –Indico Rainbow al ver al umbrum viendo que él no sabía cómo mostrar agradecimiento. –Es patético…y realmente triste, los compadezco, no saben el significado de varias hermosas palabras. –Entonces el umbrum se quedó en completo silencio, ¿era por conocer eso que los ponys e incluso Sombra eran más fuertes que todos los demás umbrums?, entonces los osos de nuevo se juntaron y amenazadoramente se empiezan a acercar lentamente. –¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¡¿Yang cómo vamos a vencerlos si estatuilla no está aquí?!

-Debemos pensar más tía, seguro habrá… un momento, sentí algo de calor, subió la temperatura un poco.

-Es cierto, ya no siento tanto frio, ¿Por qué será? –Señalo Rainbow, entonces noto en las grietas donde estrello al oso Yang salía vapor que rápidamente se condensaba. –Miren, de ahí sale, a lo mejor hay una corriente de lava debajo de aquí, es increíble que con tu poder hayas roto la roca solidad Yang, si podemos azotarlos de nuevo ahí…

-Es buena idea… pero no creo haber sido tan fuerte, no soy mi tío Spike o Apple Jack, tal vez… algo daño… ¡Entonces es posible eso, los siete podremos salir de aquí pronto!

-¡¿De qué hablas potranca?! ¡Si solo nosotros tres estamos aquí! –Se preguntó Cólera saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¡Es una idea que tuve de pronto señor, pero necesito concentrarme para lograr un ataque conjunto, por favor detengan a esas cosas lo más que puedan!

-¡¿Qué las distraigamos mientras te duermes?! ¡De verdad estas tan loca como…! –Entonces Rainbow le tapa la boca a Cólera muy fastidiada. –Descuida Yang te daremos tiempo, tu realiza tu idea, confió completamente en ti y tu gran inteligencia. –Dash agarra a Cólera viéndose muy seria. –Escucha pinche parasito, vamos a proteger a la princesa para que pueda encontrar esa madre, le debes al menos eso por haberte salvado a pesar de que intentaste abandonarnos, ella ciertamente te amenazo pero solo fue un lapso, seguro te volvería a salvar si vuelves a hacer una mamada parecida, pero no lo harás ya que yo SI TE HAGO MIERDA SI LO INTENTAS, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-…Eh…

-¡¿ENTENDISTE O NO CÓLERA?!

-¡Si, lo comprendí todo! –Contesto Cólera temblando, pero volteo a ver a Yang y puso una leve sonrisa. –Pero con esto quedamos a mano, recuerda que esto es un arreglo temporal.

-Bien, ya solucionaremos eso cuando obtengamos el arma, ¡ahora ponte atento! –La pegaso y el umbrum se prepararon para resistir los embates de las bestias, cuando Yang entro en trance en pose de loto, (me gustaría tener un cuerno de unicornio para canalizar mejor mis poderes, pero eso ya no tiene remedio, espero poder hacer lo que me dijo mi padre con mis poderes mentales, necesito que alguna de ellas me escuche así, pero si ella tiene la defensas mentales de su abuelita voy a tener problemas, y mi prima es solo una bebé, no sé si me vaya a entender)

Mientras Paper y Demonsting combatían ferozmente a las serpientes, si estuvieran ambos enfrentando a un ejército estos estarían derrotados a estas alturas, complementaron sus fuerzas rápidamente a diferencia de Cólera y Rainbow, Paper hacia una incisión en los cuerpos y e Demonsting de inmediato ataca con un gran rayo mágico que no fuera de fuego, hacían retroceder a las serpientes mientras ellos avanzaban hacia el otro lado de puente, pero desgraciadamente las bestias volvían a levantarse casi instantáneamente. –¡Con una chingada, ahora si estoy segura que estas madres no están vivas, hasta los fénix después de que los matas resurgen pero a los días, estas cosas incluso la he partido en varios pedazos y se vuelven a juntar, se supone que mi espada corta magia y no le hace ni madres, igual que los hechizos tuyos heraldo!

-¡Es que si corta su magia por unos momentos, pero no hemos dañado al origen de ese poder! –Indico Demonsting mientras lanzaba un rayo de magia pura al boquete que abrió en la taipan, destrozándola y cayéndose al lago de lava, después de unos segundos vuelve a salir intacta. -¡Mientras el origen no sea detenido seguirá emanado la magia, por más que cortemos un camino la corriente llegara, se debe cerrar la fuente, así estas cosas no se podrán recuperar de sus daños!

-¡¿PERO DONDE ESTA, DONDE?! –Se preguntó Paper buscando algo en toda la habitación, mientras Brave arrullaba a Fire tratando de se calmara, contrabajo podía agarrarla, tuvo que volver a su forma real para usar su magia para impedir que la bebé se tele transportara de sus cascos. -¡Calma primita, si vas solo les estorbaras, yo sé que solo sigues tu instinto ¡ -Entones al fin cruzaron el puente, galopo Brave a la puerta que de inmediato trato de abrirla, pero esto no se movía . -¡Por todo el Eliseo, esta atrancada por fuera, no puedo transformarme en algo grande para romperla, y no puedo distraer a los adultos, se aprovecharían esas cosas!

-Yang… -Dijo la unicornio-dragona, haciendo suspirar a Brave. –Si lo sé, si Yang estuviera ya se le habría ocurrido algo para destrabar la puerta.

-No… Yang enfrente. –Dijo sonriendo Fire empezando a aplaudir, entonces Brave muy confundida voltea su rostro, vio una imagen semitransparente de la princesa del orden levitando. –Yang… aquí… pregunta.

-Rayos, ya empezamos a ver espejismos por el calor. –Menciono Brave algo shockeada, entonces la imagen le sonríe y habla sin mover los labios. –No mi amiga, no están viendo las dos ninguna alucinación, soy yo, Yang, al menos psíquicamente hablando… o pensando.

-¡¿Yang eres psíquica?! –Se preguntó Brave ya haciendo lo mismo, hablar a través de la mente. –Nosotros los changeling tenemos ese lazo mental a pesar de haber evolucionado, pero no sabía que pudieras hacer esto, y más conmigo que no tenemos un lazo más cercano.

-Agradezco que ustedes tenga poderes parecidos, si no nunca lo habría logrado, y que Fire los tenga, debe tener mi tía Rarity algún ancestro que fuera psíquico, pero después discutimos los alcances de estos, Brave escucha, mi tía Rainbow, el umbrum y yo estamos en una situación parecida a la suya, estamos en una cámara especial peleando contra golems, en nuestro casos osos de hielo.

-Seguro que lo han golpeado con todo y no se caen, el señor Demian dice que un amuleto o algo así hace que sean casi imparables, que debemos destruir eso primero para ya acabar.

-En eso mismo pensé, pero creo que yo descubrí más, ya que el heraldo no puede fijarse en eso al estar peleando, y yo estuve más relajada a pesar de todo, si hay estatuillas que son la batería de estas cosas, pero no son lo que cualquiera creería.

-¿A qué te refieres prima?

-Una de estas cosas guarda adentro ese amuleto, pero NO SU AMULETO. –Respondió Yang viendo a las serpientes. –Estas serpientes deben resguardar el amuleto helado, y los osos el de fuego, es una defensa muy interesante y muy peligrosa también, si destruyes esa cosa con lo que estas peleando no les pasara nada.

-¡Tiene sentido, que poca tienen! –Pensó Brave poniendo una mueca. –¡Por eso a pesar de abrirlas de adentro para fuera esas cosas siguen igual, su misma magia debe protegerlas del medio ambiente adverso!

-Es como dices Brave, eso explicaría varias cosas. –Comento Yang ahora volteando al techo, donde se impactó la cobra. –Dime ¿cuándo se hizo ese daño en la pared no bajo la temperatura aquí?

-Pues… creo que sí, la verdad no estoy muy segura, no fije en el momento por estar viendo a las serpientes para poder defenderme, pero ahora… sí creo que bajo un poco la temperatura que cuando entramos aquí.

-¡Si, esa es la confirmación de mis sospechas, Brave están ustedes debajo de donde estamos nosotros, ahora tengo una idea, diles a los adultos que deben buscar una reliquia o algo parecido de hielo dentro de alguna serpiente, y que intenten tirar el techo a toda costa, si lo derrumbamos ambas temperaturas de las cámaras se nulificaran dejando un clima templado, y así no podremos reunir todos, es mejor estar juntos que separados, no es más riesgoso que todas las bestias estén juntas.

-¡Esta bien Yang, les voy avisarle a los adultos, creo que será mejor que bajen ustedes aquí ya que tienen alas naturalezas y no perderían magia al hacer alguna o cambiar a algo más rápido!

-¡Es buen consejo Brave, avísale a mi tutora Paper y al rastrero, ten mucha suerte y cuídate mucho a ti y a Fire!

-¡Igual tu Yang, si tenemos algo de fortuna nos veremos en un rato! –Terminaron su "platica" las princesas, la imagen de Yang desapareció, nada más ocurrió esto Brave grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Sr. Demian, Sra. Paper, hay un objeto mágico dentro de una de estas cosas, es la cosa que le da magia a los guardianes de la otra habitación, debemos encontrarla y hacerla polvo, también hay que hacer la grieta de arriba mucho más grande para romperla y así nos volvamos a juntar con lo que nos separamos!

-¡¿Qué dices niña, de donde sacaste esa idea?! –Pregunto Demonsting, la pequeña rápidamente se lo resume, sorprendiendo al heraldo y a la terrestre. –Esto… no es posible… si estas mocosas incluyendo a la bebé tuvieran quince años… serian una amenaza no solo para el jefe… lo serian para todos sin excepción…

-¡No digas tonterías heraldo! (aunque esas tonterías estén muy cerca de la verdad, yo ya lo he vivido dos veces con Yang) –Indicó Paper sin querer darle la razón a Demonsting aunque la compartiera. –Mejor dinos si puedes detectar esa cosa de la que hablaron las princesas.

-Esa potranca cuatro lámparas descubrió que protegen tótems diferente a sus características, es porque yo estaba ocupado, si no yo ya la habría hecho polvo. –Dijo muy envidioso Demonsting de que Yang descubriera ese dato. –Sus cuerpos de diferente elemento esconden muy bien la sensación mágica, y bien podemos descontar a esa taipan, ya estuve adentro y habría detectado cualquier energía rara, entonces debe estar dentro de la cobra o de la cascabel…

-Entonces hazte que te traguen escorpión, si tienes suerte la encontraras en el primer estómago.

-¡Ni loco yegua, que te traguen es una experiencia qué no se la deseo a nadie, además no está garantizado que la cosa esa este incluso en un órgano vecino, podría está en la cabeza o en el lugar más desagrade!

-¡¿Y entonces como rayos vamos a sacarles esa madre a esa víboras?!

-De la manera más simple, a golpes. –Indico Demonsting, entonces volteo a ver a la grieta. – Esa reliquia saldrá por la fuerza del impacto, cuando alguien sale despedido de una carreta ve choca a gran velocidad, y como no estamos seguros de que saldrá a la primera voy a golpearlo seguidamente contra la grieta, así romperemos a separación de ambas habitaciones, será como pescar dos peces con la misma carnada.

-Me parece muy buen plan, y creo que hare algo para no perder el tiempo en hacerlo una por una, ¡hay que hacerlo con tres al mismo tiempo! –Señalo Paper corriendo contra la cascabel, esta le avienta su veneno, pero la yegua la esquiva, y de inmediato le apuñala la cabeza y se burla groseramente de ella al hacerlo, enfureciendo a serpiente quien sale en persecución de ella, acercándose a la taipan. -Me gustara darte una coz, pero no puedo por tu cuerpo, pero me hicieron un favor al romper un poco este puente. –La teniente patea un gran pedazo de escombro a donde estaba el agujero de donde salió Demonsting, abriéndole la herida de nuevo, enfureciéndola de nuevo. -Bien, ya son dos que me quieren comer y ahora el toque final… -La yegua suspiro, se preparó mentalmente y se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la cobra. -¡De lo que estoy segura de siempre era que yo soy más débil que Lunar, pero definitivamente soy más rápida, tan rápida como lo es mi hijo! –Señalo relinchando Paper corriendo lo más vertiginoso que podía dejando una estela como la deja Lighting, tomo su sable de esgrima con su hocico como si fuera a embestir como si fuera un misil muy filoso, (por favor mi espada, que pueda lograr lo que realiza mi hijo con su corte, PERO CON MI ESTILO) Pensó la yegua arrojándose como flecha, por la rapidez de ese ataque la cobra ni siquiera puede reaccionar para hacer algo, entonces Paper le traviesa el cuello dejándole un gran hueco, la pony por la rapidez de su ataque no le afecto el magma del cuerpo de la víbora. -¡Si, me salió bien, ahora por la inercia de las otras dos…! –En aquel momento las otras dos víboras atraviesan el hoyo de la cobra y por su tamaño se trabaron en ella. -¡Perfecto, no se combinaron en otra bestia única, escorpión con tu magia anuda a las tres para que no se separen!

-Eres hábil yegua, seguro si en tu época dorada habrías sido algún elemento si se hubieran activado en esa época. –Indico cortésmente Demonsting amarrando a las serpientes entre sí, pero a Paper no le gusta que le recuerden su edad de esa manera tan especial. -¡¿Época dorada, pues cuantos años crees que tengo pinche rastrero?!

-¡Yo no lo dije para… demonios olvídalo! –Respondió el heraldo cubriendo a las serpientes con su magia y lanzándolos con todo su fuerza a la grieta como si fueran una bala de cañón, azotándolas fuertemente al techo, se cayeron de nuevo pero Demonsting las detuvo a centímetros, lanzándolas de nuevo al techo con el mismo resultado.

En el piso superior ya la joven Sparkle le había explicado su idea a Rainbow y a Cólera, mientras se protegían en un escudo de la princesa, tuvo que reforzarlo con su frasco de magitanio que trajo. -¿Con que Paper y mis otras sobrinas están debajo de nosotras? ¡Muy bien, ahora debemos azotar a estas cosas contra el suelo para ver si se rompen junto con él, para obtener y destruir esa cosa que controla y protege a las serpientes, mientras que Paperwhite y el insecto destruyen el de los osos! –Entonces sintieron el suelo temblar, era el ataque de Demonsting después de que Paper junto a las tres. -¡Ellos ya empezaron, debemos hacerlo nosotros igual!

-Pero nosotros tenemos una desventaja, ese heraldo puede usar su magia para mandar a esas serpiente al techo, ustedes no tienen ese tipo de habilidad y yo solo lo pude hacer con oso, por la subida de adrenalina que tuve, ahora estoy más cansada y solo tengo 8 años.

-Pero eres mucho más lista y genial que muchos adultos Yang. –Menciono Rainbow rascándole la cabeza a la potra. -Tu descansa un poco, es hora de que nosotros pensemos, de que se puede se puede, muy bien Cólera, será mejor que tú también lo hagas si quieres detener a esa Rabia.

-Carajo como termine involucrándome en esta situación, tengo magia pero no del tipo de los unicornios. –Se quejó Cólera gruñendo. –Además tendríamos que inmovilizarlos primero sobre la grieta y tratar de romperla con varios ataques, a menos que pudiéramos hacerlo con solo uno, pero eso es por demás imposible.

-¡Eso es, Cólera eres un genio! -Grito Dash sobresaltando a Yang y al umbrum. -¡Tratar de romperlo lentamente podría ser riesgoso ya que no podemos atacar como magos, debemos hacerlo de un gran golpe contra los tres al mismo tiempo, con suerte no solo el piso también ellos, y podremos descubrir la estatuilla!

-¡¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso pegaso hiperactiva?!

-Esta parte no te va a gustar Cólera… pero necesito que tú seas la carnada. –Respondió Rainbow con una mueca de preocupación, el umbrum abrió su boca completamente. -Cuando lo hagas que los tres osos te sigan al centro del lago yo voy a hacer mi explosión arcoíris, pero transformada como estoy, sin duda será el estallido más fuerte que logrado jamás, estoy segura que con esto derribaremos a los monstruos y al techo, y con fortuna, nos llevaremos a las bestias de abajo igual.

-¡SI, CON TA SOLO INMOLARME A MI! –Reclamo furioso Cólera. -¡VAN A HACER LO MISMO QUE HIZO LA COPIA BARATA DE RABIA EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL AL MANDAR A LOS PEONES CONTRA EL ESCUDO ESE, YO SOY TAN RÁPIDO COMO SABES, ESA ATAQUE ME VA A MATAR Y NO SOY UN PENDEJO SUICIDA, USA A…! –Cuando iba a mencionar a Yang el umbrum se detuvo, le dieron unos sentimientos desconocido para él, preocupación y algo de empatía por la potranca que le salvo la vida. -¡…CUALQUIER MADRE QUÉ ENCUENTRES AQUÍ!

-No se preocupe señor Cólera, yo lo voy a proteger. –Menciono Yang sonriéndole gentilmente al umbrum. –Cuando mi tía Dash este a nada de lanzar su ataque yo lo voy a cubrir con un escudo, ya que mi tele transportación no es muy buena que digamos y no quiero hacerle daño con eso, estoy segura que la energía positiva de mi magia no será afectada por la rainplosión, ya que son energías parecidas, he visto como daña mucho a la magia negra.

-¡¿Y COMO SE QUE NO ES UN TRUCO PARA QUE YO ME CONFIÉ Y VAYA COMO ZONZO AL MATADERO POTRA RARA?!

-Tiene mi palabra señor, yo voy a prevenir que sea dañado. –Comento Yang dando una reverencia al umbrum. –Juro que usted no será lastimado, "con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo".

-¡¿Qué… como… No entiendo…?!

-¡Pues mejor trata de entenderlo rápido Cólera, ya no tenemos tiempo! –Comento Rainbow, viendo que los osos a base de fuerza bruta ya estaban cuarteando el escudo, Cólera estaba muy desconcertado, el aprovecharía para traicionarlos y escapar el, eso le metía algo de dudas. -¡TE ASEGURO QUE NO VAMOS A TRAICIONARTE, RECUERDA QUE SOY EL ELEMENTO DE LA LEALTAD, ESTOY SEGURA QUE LA PRINCESA YANG ES SINCERA, NO PODREMOS HACER ESTO SIN TI!

-No… -Dijo secamente el umbrum, entonces Yang suspiro triste y Rainbow ya iba a insultar con todas las groserías que se sabía a Cólera, pero este corrió fuera del escudo gritando completando su enunciado. -¡… NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYA A HACER ESTO!

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR, DESCUIDE, YO LO CUIDO! –Señalo Yang sonriendo llorando un poco. -¡Tía Rainbow mejor prepárate, cuando me des la señal voy a proteger al señor Cólera!

-¡Descuida pequeña, solo espero que el umbrum distraiga a los osos para salir yo de inmediato, mejor vete preparando! –Aclaro Rainbow preparándose para despegar a toda velocidad, entonces Cólera ataco a los tres osos con su mayor rayo oscuro, dirigiéndoselos a la entre pierna, causando un gran impacto en los monstruos, molestando en serio a las tres bestias, poniendo toda su atención en el. -¡Espero no arrepentirme de esto, si no las persiguiere siempre durante todo lo que les queda de su vida como un espíritu perverso! –Grito el umbrum empezando a correr y a ser perseguido por los osos. Entonces Rainbow salió rápidamente del escudo, Cólera apenas podía esquivar el ataque de los tres gigantes, cuando de repente el oso grizzli le da un gran golpe al umbrum, el polar le da un zarpazo que lo envía al aire, Yang se estaba enfureciendo de nuevo al ver eso, pero Rainbow le dio algunas señas para que se concentrara, aunque ella igual quería intervenir y salvarlo, entonces el oso tibetano igual golpea a Cólera regresando lo al suelo, entonces los tres osos empiezan a golpearlo incesantemente, si fuera un pony o un dragón ya estaría bien muerto, al final de un contundente golpe del polar azotan a Cólera al suelo, enterrándolo en la superficie de hielo, la bestias se empezaron a acercar en diferentes ángulos mientras gemía de mucho dolor el umbrum, ya estando a algunos 5 metros del corcel se rio lastimosamente. -… Ja… al fin y al cabo me voy a morir… pero hice algo muy curioso para mi raza… exterminen a esa Rabia ya Sonata… ya es tiempo pegaso idiota…

-¡AGUANTA UN POCO MAS CÓLERA… AMIGO MÍO, YANG AHORA! –Relincho Rainbow bajando a toda velocidad en picada, mientras Yang se empezó a concentrar rápidamente, (Vamos Yang, tu puedes, no decepciones al señor Cólera, no dejes que sacrifique, cumple tu promesa) entonces sobre el umbrum apareció un escudo aún más intenso que se puso a los tres, el polar soltó otro zarpazo… pero su garra se hizo pedazos como vidrio, la princesa hizo un escudo tan poderoso como los de su tío Shinning, entonces Dash suelta su ataque de rainplosión, provocando un gran estallido , que hizo temblar todo, mientras que la bestias y el suelo y el suelo se empezaron a desquebrajar, mientras en la caverna de abajo notaron eso mientras Demonsting seguía usando como balón a las serpientes. -¡Mire señor Demian, las gritas se hacen más grandes y empieza a salir mucho aire frio de estas, además de unas luces arcoíris!

-¡Eso quiere decir que los tontos de Dash y Cólera están haciendo su trabajo, es hora igualmente de dar el remate nosotros! –En ese instante Demonsting regresa a las serpientes al suelo y empieza a hacerlas girar más rápidamente, y de nuevo las lanza hacia arriba, pero ahora también ataca con un gran rayo mágico que hace que aumente la velocidad más, dándole un gran porrazo al techo mientras seguían girando las víboras, y gracias al rayo no se detenían, prácticamente esa bola era una perforadora, entonces el techo ya no soporta la presión de ambos ataques y se rompe completamente, los goles chocan entre si nada más ocurre eso, por la inercia de la cobra sale disparado de inmediato de su cabeza una estatuilla de un oso de hielo, y del oso tibetano una de una serpiente. -¡Conque ahí estabas cosa del tártaro! –Grito Paper brincando hacia la estatuilla de la serpiente cortándola apresuradamente, mientras Yang al ver la estatuilla del oso chasquea para prenderle fuego. -¡Hasta nunca hijos de Puta! –Inmediatamente al cortarla con su espada y al quemarla las reliquias dejan de emanar su magia, ahora si los golems mostraron de golpe todo el daño que recibieron, la cobra aun atravesada por las otras dos víboras empieza a retorcerse siseando horriblemente, después de unos momentos se cae de espaldas sacando la lengua todas poniéndose los ojos grises, Paper le atravesó donde estaba su supuesto corazón, el oso que azoto Yang se empezó a romper como piedra erosionada, los pequeños pedazos de hielo se deshacían sin ni siquiera llegar al suelo, los otros dos osos al ver donde estaban intentaron volver a su caverna tratando de brincar, pero de detrás de estos los atacaron con un lanzallamas y flechas encendidas, fueron Firebreather y Brave quienes atacaron con toda sus fuerzas. -¡Esto es por intentar comerse a nuestra prima Yang pedazos de porquería! -Entonces los osos se terminaron de derretir sin poder hacer algo, las serpientes taipan y la cascabel trataron de huir aun con atrapadas en el cuerpo de la cobra, cuando una nube oscura loas cubrió. –Es mi turno de desquitarme idiotas! –Menciono Cólera mientras era bajado aun dentro del escudo por Yang usando sus poderes de cristales oscuros, el humo con las que cubrió a las serpientes se cristalizo, e hizo que los cristales trituraran a las víboras completamente, una, otra y otra vez, provocándole mucho gozo al umbrum, Demonsting ya iba a detenerlo golpeándolo y reclamándole lo inútil del ejercicio cuando Yang cortésmente como es su costumbre le habla a Cólera. –Señor Cólera, con todo respeto que se merece le pido de la manera más atenta que deje de hacer este absurdo, como lo dije antes estos son golems, parecen que sufren pero lo aparentan solamente, e incluso si sintieran a estas alturas ya estarían hechas… una masa muy desagradable, ya no gaste su energía en balde, está muy herido y podría ser riesgoso para usted, necesito revisarlo bien, espero que su anatomía sea parecida a la de los ponys o por lo menos a la de los changeling.

-Rayos, a todos tengo que obedecer, necesito rexaminar mi pinche existencia. –Comento Cólera calmándose y echándose por el cansancio, entonces la princesa se le acerca muy tranquilamente y lo empieza a revisar. –Princesa Yang, tenga mucha precaución, recuerde que este… ser es un enemigo declarado de sus nobles padres.

-Y usted está al lado de un heraldo que incluso ya está transformado maestra Paper, creo que ahora no puede decirme nada. –Comento Yang sin dejar de poner atención revisando a Cólera con su magia, mientras Paper y Demonsting se volteaban a ver muy extrañados. –Además le debo gratitud ya que gracias a él pudimos realizar el plan de la tía Dash, y mi padres me enseñaron a ser agradecida y ayudar a quien lo necesite, sea quien sea sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Ya cállate niña, tan solo has lo que quieras pero en silencio. –Menciono el umbrum cerrando los ojos, entonces Yang apareció su pantalla y la uso como consola de un tomógrafo, mientras Rainbow se acerca a Demonsting estudiando el cambio de este. –Vaya, que sorpresita, tú también cambiaste como tu amigo lagartija, será mejor que no intentes algo truco sucio idiota, porque si lo haces te uso como pararrayos.

-Eres una necia, si hubiera querido hacer algo a tus compañeras ya lo habría hecho. -Comento Demonsting volviendo a su estado natural. –Y sabes bien que yo no soy de los que torturan a mocosos, no soy sádico infanticida y ahora como seguramente te dijo ya Cólera nuestro objetivo es el mismo ahora, exterminar a la ker.

-Es cierto… y por la ayuda que recibimos de Cólera te podre soportar y me parece que Paper, Brave e inclusive Fire confían en ti algo, ya saliendo de aquí veremos que hacemos. –Dijo Rainbow volviendo a la normalidad del mismo modo, entonces ambos se separan viéndose recelosamente, el escorpión va con su compañero y lo empieza a revisar también, mientras la pegaso va con Paper. -¿Amiga este tipo intento algo raro? Bueno algo más raro de lo normal de él.

-Pues… empezó a hablar solo cuando una serpiente se lo quiso tragar… lo hizo consigo mismo y me pareció que con su compañero muerto, el novio de Adagio, después surgió una especie de sombra que era mucho más maligna, la cual el mismo decapito, después de un momento se transformó aumentando su magia… pero ya no sentí que fuera maligna.

-Eso que me cuentas es muy interesante Paper, parece que este tipo tuvo una experiencia final con su amigo, seguro Skydancer se pondrá muy contenta. –Señalo en voz baja Rainbow, ella junto con Paper se rieron entre dientes, cuando Brave va corriendo con ellas. -¡Tía Dashie, señora Paper, algo está mal, Fire se puso a la expectativa de nuevo!

-¡¿Cómo dice princesa?! –Se preguntó espantada la terrestre, efectivamente Fire se puso muy seria viendo a la puerta que quería abrir la changeling hace unos momentos. -¡Carajo, no, ya estoy vieja para esto!

-¡Ya estoy hasta aquí de estas malditas trampas! –Se quejó Cólera, levantándose mientras todavía le ponían curaciones su compañero y la draconequs. -¡Eres un inútil Demonsting, dijiste que hacer esto sería fácil y no lo es, estoy peor que como me dejo Sonata ayer!

-¡¿Y Crees que no me siento frustrado yo igual Cólera?! ¡No vale la pena y el riesgo esto, mejor busco algún veneno que le destruya los nervios a esa maldita, vámonos todos de aquí! –Expuso el heraldo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar como fuera, cuando se abrió completamente la puerta, mostrando el salón de tesoros que buscaban. -¡Si claro, ahorita entramos, seguro nada más estemos todos ahí explotamos!

-Bienvenidos sean invitados y heredera del fuego primordial. –Se escuchó la misma voz que les dio la advertencia cuando se juntaron. –Son dignos de pasar y conseguir lo que necesitan, así podrán combatir a la verdadera oscuridad, pero deben seguir su camino juntos recurriendo a la heredera cuando la necesiten.

-Y de nuevo la voz esa. –Dijo Rainbow revisando con su vista adentro del salón. –Pero a diferencia de la primera vez esta vez se oyó más… agradable y sincera, ¿Paper, Yang que opinan?

-Pues cumplimos su requisito… seguimos juntos y no nos traicionamos entre sí, aunque ganas no nos faltaron. –Señalo Yang viendo su mapa, ya no mostraba más trampas ni acercándose cuidadosamente a la puerta. –Yo pienso que debemos terminar con esto.

-Opino igual joven alumna, ya llegamos muy lejos como para retroceder. –Menciono Paper tranquila pero desenvainando su sable de nuevo. –Pero teniendo precauciones, hay que estar muy alertas todos si ocurre otro truquito, Yang súbete en mí.

-Pero maestra Paper…

-Sin peros hija, así te protegeré mejor, sé qué eres más fuerte que yo, pero tengo más experiencia esperando emboscadas. –Dijo muy seria Paperwhite viendo a la potranca, esta de mala gana se subió en ella. –Tú lleva a Brave Rainbow y a Fire que la cargue Yang, ya que esta tiene garras podrá tenerla enfrente de ella más fácilmente.

-De acuerdo. –Entonces la pegaso hace Brave se suba en ella, y Fire se tele transporta con su prima, entonces ve a Cólera y a Demonsting. –Ustedes cúbrannos la retaguardia por favor, igual nosotras les avisaremos si sale algo de enfrente, y les pido que resguarden a las potrancas sobre todo lo demás.

-Ya sabemos elemento de la lealtad, ahora apresurémonos, recuerden que el magma subirá y no podremos salir por donde entramos si nos demoramos más. –Comento Demonsting, el grupo entra al salón, entonces Yang empieza a meditar las palabras de la voz, (¿heredera del fuego primordial, que sería eso, se estarán refiriendo a mi prima?) entonces ve a Fire mientras le da un poco de leche en su botella y un zafiro, entonces le da una sonrisa a su prima (¿será posible que Firebreather sea descendiente directo del primer dragón?)


	24. Desafiando a un oportunista

**Capítulo XXIV.**

 **Desafiando a un oportunista.**

Tyrek estaba burlándose después de atacar y derrotar a Sunzi a traición, mientras Fang se le acercaba dispuesta para hacerle pagar la humillación a su maestro. –Cierra tu maldito hocico centauro, o voy a hacerme tacos al carbón contigo.

-Tú nunca podrías hacer eso dragona sentimental, eres tan patética como Solar y Ember, intentan hacerse fuertes como los ponys con su sucia amistad, cuando en realidad solo uno puede tener ese grandioso poder, y si no puedo conseguirlo deberá ser destruido con su portador, por eso los elementos serán exterminados, cuándo dominemos el mundo los seres inferiores serán nuestro carbón, y solo los seres fuertes vivirán, como siempre debió ser.

-Dices puras patrañas Tyrek, yo sé que tu traicionaras a tus otros aliados, como ellos desean hacer lo mismo, pero haciendo de la tierra un tártaro, pero descuida, te voy a detener de tal manera que suplicaras que en este torneo se pueda matar para que ya no sufras.

-¡La que va a suplicar que la maten serás tú desgraciada inútil! –Comento Tyrek corriendo para embestir a la dragona, esta se pone firme con sus piernas para resistir el golpe, el centauro intenta cornear a Fang en el estómago, pero esta puede detener su golpe agarrando sus astas y poniendo mucha fuerza para detenerlo, ya lo estaba logrando cuando Tyrek la golpea con su poderoso brazo derecho, rompiéndole de inmediato el costillar izquierdo haciéndola escupir sangre sobre él, la cual Tyrek usando su lengua la prueba. –Je, pelear con el anciano era más interesante, ya te rompí varios huesos con tan solo un pequeño golpe, te voy a volver una masa amorfa con solo mi fuerza bruta, no vale la pena usar mi magia contigo.

-Hijo… de… Perra… -Se quejó Fang tomándose la herida hincándose, mientras Tyrek levantaba sus brazos recibiendo la ovación de varios dragones. –Ni creas… que me voy a rendir… te voy a ganar…

-Si como no, mejor te callo para siempre maldita idiota. -Indico Tyrek acercándose para golpear a sus anchas a Fang, ya estando a su lado el centauro dale intenta dar con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, pero a punto de darle Fang hace un movimiento rápido con su garra derecha deteniendo el golpe como si nada. -¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACE, SI HACE UN MOMENTO NO DETUVISTE UN GOLPE MENOS FUERTE QUE ESTE?!

-Porque quería que te acercaras y que me subestimaras hijo de puta. –Comento Fang apretando el Brazo de Tyrek, se empezaron a escuchar tronidos de huesos, en centauro le intento golpear con su otro brazo, pero la dragona usando su cola como si fuera una serpiente igual lo toma enrollándose en él y empezando igual a ponerle la misma presión. –Y ahora no voy a tener piedad de ti sanguijuela, aprendí con Wyvern que imbéciles como tu hay que derrotarlos desde el principio para que evitar un truquito sucio de su parte, por eso me hice tonta para tenerte a bocajarro.

-¡¿Quieres decir que intentaste tomarme el pelo sucia salamandra?!

-¡No voy a tomártelo, VOY A HACERLO CENIZAS! –Señalo Fang cuando de repente se encendió completamente como si estuviera quemándose con intensas llamas rojas empezando a quemar a Tyrek. -¡Si no te rindes te volveré carbón idiota!

-¡Una idiota como tú no se atrevería a hacer eso, y te tengo una sorpresa, el fuego ya no me afecta, me lastimo más tu agarre!

-Sabía que dirías eso. –Dijo Fang sonriendo mostrando los dientes, gesto que confunde a Tyrek. –Lo que hicieron ustedes les dio inmunidad al las altas y bajas temperaturas, pero te equivocas que mi fuego es para quemar, ¡Mi fuego es mi espíritu de pelea y mi energía! –Al terminar de hablarla dragona explota en fuego, cuando la mayor parte se disipa vieron un gran dragón completamente hecho de fuego de unos treinta metros pero al centro de este estaba Fang, Haciendo los mismos movimientos de la gran dragona. -¡Esta es mi verdadero fuerza de mi fuego, yo no ataco disparándolo, mi fuego en realidad SOY YO!

-¡MALDITA, ERES UNA ESPECIE DE ANORMALIDAD! _Grito Tyrek tratando de zafarse de las dos garras de fuego, el cuerpo de fuego de Fang parecía ser sólido como el de cualquier dragón fuerte, pero igual se sentía como el fuego de un horno. -¡Aunque debo admitir que tu fuego es muy poderoso, debo obtener esta gran magia! –Entonces el centauro abre sus fauces y empieza a absorber la energía de Fang, pero está en lugar de tratar de evitar no hizo nada, es más parecía que buscaba eso, después de un rato Tyrek sentía que obtenía ese poder, pero de inmediato de pensar sintió una gran opresión dentro de sí por ese poder. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIÉNDOME?!

-¿Que ocurre Tyrek, mordiste más de lo que podías masticar? –Pregunto muy sarcásticamente Fang, entonces Tyrek pensó en lo que paso. -¡TU BUSCABAS ESTO FANG, HIJA DEL HADES!

-¿Cómo crees Tyrek? –Menciono con un gran tono sarcástico Fang, Tyrek intento cerrar su boca pero no pudo. –Yo esperaba que hicieras el mismo truco de siempre, por eso entrene para que mi poder fuera como un gas, que es muy poco pero puede expandirse, como se expande un globo. –Lo último que dijo Fang lo hizo burlonamente, pero de inmediato puso el rostro de la mejor general de los dragones. -¡Así si no quieres reventar como globo te vas a rendir ahora, no te explotare el cuerpo pero si donde reúnes tu poder robado parasito, te voy a romper tu aura mágica y eso no está contemplado en las reglas!

-¡Eres una… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Al intentar insultar a Fang su proyección astral lo aprieta más. -¡DESGRACIADA LAGARTIJA, QUIERES EXPRIMIRME COMO SI FUERA UNA NARANJA!

-¡ERROR, NO VOY A SACARTE EL RELLENO, VOY A ROMPERTE LOS HUESOS! –Dijo Fang aumentando mucho la fuerza de su proyección, entonces la dragona va hacia una uno de los extremos. -¡PERO NO QUIERO PERDER MI TIEMPO, TODAVÍA FALTA ESE DEATHSAURUS, ASÍ QUE LO MEJOR TE VOY A SACAR DEL CUADRILÁTERO, YA DESPUÉS VENGARE AL MAESTRO SUNZI!

-¡No podrás hacer eso dragona!- Indico Tyrek intentando zafarse del las garras de Fang aun absorbiendo la poca magia que podía, pero esta seguía "inflándolo". -¡Sigue hablando tonterías centauro, la verdad no me interesa, esto no es una pleito callejero, con lo más simple te puedo ganar, y si intentas algo después te vamos a destrozar mi escuadrón y yo! – Llergo Fang al extremo de la plataforma, entonces se preparó para arrojar a su rival afuera. -¡HASTA NUNCA TYREK!

-¡DEMONIOS, NO PENSÉ QUE TENDRÍA QUE USAR TODO MI PODER CONTRA UNA BASURA COMO TU! –Se quejó Tyrek enfureciéndose como cuando no pudo robarles la magia las princesas, Fang solo se quejó levemente, entonces arrojo con una gran fuerza a Tyrek hacia afuera, el centauro ya iba a chocar contra el piso. -¡Ya cállate pinche parasito!

-¡AHORA VERAZ QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO PARASITO! –Grito Tyrek cuando hizo una explosión oscura, haciendo que Fang retrocediera. -¡Mierda, este tipo ya hizo lo mismo que sus compinches!

-¡Y no te equivocas maldita! –Indico Tyrek levitando en una gran bola de energ9a oscura, con esto se salvó de salir del ring, entonces la disipo mostrando que había recuperado su forma cuando robo la magia alicornio, siendo ya ambos del mismo tamaño. -¡este poder es increíble, es más que cuando Twilight y sus tontas de su sequito me derrotaron, estoy seguro que su rayito multicolor ya no me haría nada!

-Es posible, pero se soluciona fácil… tan solo te decapitaría. –Indico Fluttershy con su mirada asesina. –Ya me di cuenta que tú no tienes ningún rastro de piedad o empatía sucio monstruo, así que decidí después de que esto termine voy a cazarte como… no puedo llamarte animal, insultaría a mis leales amigos, más bien eres como un virus, si eso, un virus y voy a vacunarte con la muerte.

-Eso lo veremos después maldita bruja, ahora deja me encargo de esta estúpida que quiso hacerme ver como un pendejo. –Indico Tyrek bajando tronándose los nudillos, mientras Fang se ponía en guardia. –Este poder es magnífico, ni mis padres o mi maestro habrían soñado con algo así, ¡Y SERÉ MAS PODEROSO CUANDO ABSORBA MAS MAGIA!

-¡A VER SI COMO RONCAS DUERMES PERRO! –Entonces Fang le lanza un puñetazo directamente al rostro de Tyrek haciéndolo retroceder, este tiene que agarrarse la quijada para volvérsela a poner en su lugar ya que se la desencajo fácil. -¡Voy a usar todo mi poder contra ti!

-Eres una pobre idiota. –Indico Tyrek malvadamente. –Debo admitir que tu proyección es muy fuerte, pero no es nada del otro mundo, ya que piensas que no tienes debilidades, pero la realidad es. –En aquel momento Tyrek dispara un rayo oscuro de entre sus cuernos, dándole a la rodilla izquierda de la proyección de Fang, entonces la dragona verdadera se vio que sintió un gran dolor en su rodilla real, se tuvo que hincar para sostenérsela, igual lo hizo su proyección. –Tu proyección cuando recibe un golpe del pasa el daño a ti realmente, no es un escudo esto, más bien es tu espíritu fuera de cuerpo, tomando consistencia física, cualquier daño que le pase te lo hará a ti pero seguramente multiplicado.

-¡Rayos, te diste cuenta, nadie además de Solar y mi maestro lo sabían! –Señalo Fang pudiéndose para de nuevo, pero de inmediato se puso en guardia. –¡Eso me va a dificultar la pelea, yo quería eliminarte rápido solo sacándote, pero hice un mal cálculo al arrojarte afuera sin considerar que podías cubrirte con magia, Te hubiera azotado enterrándote en el suelo!

-Eso tampoco hubiera funcionada idiota, ya no me podrás ganar sacándome del ring, ya que haría lo mismo, la única manera de que pudieras ganarme seria que me noquearas, ya que yo no me rendiría ante un ser inferior como tú…. ¡YYYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGG! –Cuando se burlaba Tyrek Fang le da un gran golpe a las costillas a Tyrek, rompiéndoles varias al instante. -¡ERES UNA…!

-¡Si no te vas a rendir entonces te voy a ganar a la antigua, a golpes! –Entonces Fang empieza a golpear rápidamente a Tyrek, parecía que la proyección le salían más brazos que atacaban, terminando esa con Fang con unas patadas que empezaron a levantar al centauro, al final de estas la dragona toma de la cola al centauro azotándolo de nuevo al suelo, de inmediato le se deja caer sobre con todo su peso y fuerza. -¡Descuida mi querido "amigo", te voy a dar tu medicina hasta que te duermas!

-¡Con solo golpes no me ganaras lagartona! – Al decir esto Tyrek dispara su gran rayo oscuro, pegándole a Fang quitándosela de encima de él, de inmediato Tyrek con la misma fuerza que tuvo cuando Twilight le entrego la magia equestrience dispara un gran rayo hacia la dragona. -¡Con esto tendrás, ese ataque no lo soportaría ni la madre de Celestia!

-¡No me subestimes y te creas la gran cosa sucio parasito! -Señalo Fang sacando de detrás de ella su martillo de ataque, al hacerlo salió de la nada un martillo para su versión astral, de la misma forma y material, pero ajustado a ese gran tamaño, el cual uso como bate para golpear la energía oscura, ambas fuerzas se quedaron neutralmente en esa posición, entonces Fang se esfuerza un poco más y logra batear la magia hacia el techo, rompiendo este de nuevo y mandándola a la estratosfera, explotando ahí causando mucha oscuridad. -¡Home run, pero se cayó de nuevo el techo, mejor ya no mandes a arreglar mi señor Solar, es un gasto inútil!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste desviar mi ataque?! –Se cuestionó Tyrek mientras empezaba su aura a sacar chispas. -¡Ese ataque Habría hecho cenizas a quien lo recibiera!

-De verdad eres un pobre tonto. –Menciono Fang con una mueca burlona. -Es por demás lógico que todos subiéramos nuestro nivel practicando, por si no lo sabes Wyvern tenía más nivel que tu cuando nos atacó, era obvio que teníamos que superar ese nivel no solo nosotros, sino también los ponys, Por eso yo, Tusk, Sunzi, Ixca, Ember, mi señor Solar e inclusive la rara de Lorelei aumentamos nuestra fuerza siguiendo diferentes caminos, ya que ese maldito nos mostró que era posible a pesar de que lo logro usando rituales oscuros y abusando de la fuerza que da la codicia, ¿pero tú que has hecho Tyrek? Tu solo robas el poder o lo recibes usando trucos sucios, estoy segura que jamás has entrenado en tu miserable vida, solo aprendiste la magia para poder robar los poderes de los demás, por eso alguien como tu será derrotado por un noble guerrero que se supera a sí mismo, no sé si yo soy ese ser, pero seguro que existe, y entonces vas a sufrir y a pagar el precio de haber robado las fuerzas de tus víctimas.

-¡TUS SERMONES NO ME IMPRESIONAN FANG, TU PALABRERÍA SOLO ES UN SIGNO DE DEBILIDAD, SOLO OBTENGO LO QUE MEREZCO, SOLO UN SER SUPERIOR COMO YO ES DIGNO DE TENER MAGIA! – Relincho Tyrek corriendo hacia Fang para cornearla de nuevo per cubiertos sus cuernos con su poder maligno, la dragona igual empezó a correr hacia el mientras que la boca de la proyección se puso al rojo vivo y empezó a humear mucho. -¡Alguien como tú va a recibir su merecido por robar no solo poderes, si no también vidas, te arrepentirás por todas las vidas que segaste! –Al golpearse ambos al mismo tiempo sacan una gran onda de choque haciendo brillar completamente la plataforma.

Mientras esto ocurría las jóvenes princesas, sus guardianas, el umbrum y el heraldo ya se encontraban buscando entre los tesoros de los dragones el arma que buscaban para poder combatir a la inmortal Sonata, todo lo que era un arma y también lo que parecía una lo ponían en medio del salón, ya que ni Yang o Demonsting pudieron en su investigación definir como era lo que estaban buscando, solo que ya sabían que existía después de lo que paso. –Rayos, esto no tiene fin, hay muchas armas aquí y muchas se parecen, ya he encontrado fácil el mismo escudo 5 veces.

-Yo mejor diría que debemos ser más selectivas Dash. -Comento Paper sosteniendo una barra triple y poniéndola con las demás. –Un escudo no digo que no se pueda exterminar a alguien con el (yo lo he hecho), pero cuesta más trabajo, contra alguien que no se lastima tan fácil sería muy arriesgado, hay que quitar los escudos comunes, deja solo lo que tienen filo, servirían como discos de ataque, igual quita los pesados, ya que solo estorbarían a la causa.

-Qué bueno que vino teniente Paper, yo al no usar armas de este tipo no sabría ni como clasificarlas. –Comento Demonsting soltando el escudo que encontró, este era demasiado grueso y pesado, no serviría a menos que aplastaran a alguien con él. –El que definitivamente sabía de este tipo de cosas era Darksteel, ya que como dijo una vez él no poseía magia, tenía que saber sobre armas terrenales, estoy seguro que por la historia de su familia tendría una vaga idea de que buscar.

-Pero ahora pienso algo escorpión, ¿y si no es un arma lo que buscamos, sino un aparato encantado, o incluso una poción? –Indico Cólera revisando un cetro con una joya que tenía forma de un colmillo incrustado. –Podría esa cosa lanzar un hechizo o algo que detenga su inmortalidad por algunos momentos.

-Me lleva, entonces tendríamos que revisar todo. –Se quejó Yang levitando cosas frente a ella tratando de encontrar algún indicio de magia. –Un escudo mágico puede tirar rayos, un baúl podría tener dentro un veneno, el chiste que revisando toda la habitación nos tardaríamos semanas, quizá meses, y no tenemos tiempo desgraciadamente, esa ker se hace más fuerte con el paso del tiempo como me lo platicaron mis mamá y mis tíos que la combatieron, además la lava subirá pronto y no podriamo9s salir por donde entramos, tendríamos que salir por otra parte y no costaría semanas hacerlo.

-¿Oigan, y si hacemos lo que dijo la voz esa? –Pregunto Brave mientras alimentaba a Fire con su biberón. –Ya lo estamos haciendo Brave, todos estamos buscando eso sin pelearnos entre nosotros, el problema es el tiempo que no está costando, ya que tenemos que analizar uno por uno.

-Y el problema es que solo somos tres hechiceros que podemos escanear, yo, Cólera y la hija de la armonía y el desorden, dado que las otras son un pegaso y una terrenal, y tu niña ni tienes idea como hacerlo, así mejor no nos distraigas y sigue cuidando a esa bebé, si en unos 30 minutos no encontramos algo nos iremos cargando lo más que podamos para revisarlo después. –Indico Demonsting mientras sin voltear a ver a Brave, molestándola. –Oigan, sé que no soy tan inteligente como ustedes, pero no soy una idiota, lo que quiero decirles…

-Ya no hables tanto Brave, no nos distraigas. –La interrumpió Rainbow de golpe, haciendo que Brave rodaran los ojos. –Sé que quieres ayudar, pero todavía no aprendes la magia muy bien, descuida ya avanzaras rápido cuando Fluttershy y Skydancer aprendan más magia pony, no digo que la magia changeling no sea buena pero es diferente, es más del tipo de transmutación y de ataque, ¿Oye Yang, insecto, si le pongo algo de mi electricidad podre descartar o hallar magia?

-Pegaso ignorante, yo no soy un sucio, bajo e inútil insecto.

-¡HEY! –Se quejó Brave al comentario despectivo del escorpión y Rainbow, ya que ella es parte insecto, pero no la tomaron en cuenta para nada de nuevo. –Puedes pasarle una corriente eléctrica, la magia reacciona con eso, trata de no exagerar, no queremos freír el arma antes de usarla.

-¡Oigan, les estoy hablando! –Se empezó a enojar Brave al ver que nadie le hacía caso, Fire la veía como si la compareciera, ahora es Paper quien la regaña. –No te desesperes Braveshy, ya veraz que terminaremos rápido, pero debemos estar concentradas, ya no nos distraigas, para poder ayudarles mejor voy a abrir todos los cofres que vea rápida y escrupulosamente.

-Espero que no lo hagas de otra manera pony, si no podrías activar una bomba. –Indico Cólera, entonces los que estaban buscando empezaron a discutir entre ellos, Brave trato de llamar la atención pero no lo logro. -¡Escuchen bobos, recuerden lo que la voz tenebrosa dijo, que debíamos… AY AL DEMONIO! –Entonces Brave se va a la entrada muy molesta llevándose a Fire en el lomo, se recostó en el suelo fastidiada y triste. –Fire tienes suerte, por ser pequeña todo el mundo te hace caso, yo sé que hablo muchas tonterías, pero ahora era importante, esa voz dijo que confiáramos en ti, seguro tu olfato o tu instinto te guiaría a esa cosa, y yo no podría llevarte por ser una niña para protegerte, seguro así sintió la tía Pinkie cuando invadieron los parasprite a Ponyville, si mi padres, mis primos y mi abuelas hubieran estado aquí los habría convencido tan solo para que me callara.

-Brave… -Empezó la pequeña Fire a acariciar su testa con la de Brave, esta con esto se calmó un poco, entonces la unicornio dragona señala a la derecha. -…Allá

-¿Qué dices primita?

-Allá, llévame allá… -Dijo inocentemente Fire, entonces Brave noto que el cuerno y las escamas de la bebé brillaban muy fuerte en esmeralda. –Lo que buscamos está allí…

-Pero prima… te dije que yo no puedo llevarte, no vaya a salirnos algo, necesitamos a Yang por lo menos…

-Tu puedes… vamos… -Menciono ingenuamente Fire abrazando a la changeling. –Solo es buscar, tú eres lista como tíos… y muy fuerte…

-Fire… bien, si no hacemos esto vamos a perder más el tiempo con la búsqueda inútil de los demás. –Indico Brave yendo a donde indico Fire, preparando su arco y flechas por cualquier inconveniente. –Espero no tener que usar esto, todavía mi puntería no es muy buena. –Cuando se quitó de la puerta entraron los espías de Sonata, empezaron a revisar mágicamente el lugar, entonces tres, el demonio de Tasmania, el buitre y el lagarto fueron a donde estaba el resto del equipo y dos, el lobo y el vampiro se pusieron a seguir a las potrancas, por su tamaño eran difíciles de detectar, las pequeñas llegaron a un gran concentración de armas y cofres. –Aquí… aquí…

-¿Aquí es? Muy bien, entonces lo que buscamos debe estar en este montón, ¿o quizá este en la parte de afuera hasta arriba? –Pregunto Brave viendo que había muchas cosas en ese sitio, la bebé empezó a quitar cosas lentamente con su magia, haciendo suspira a la princesa. –Claro que no, no podía ser esto fácil. –Dijo Brave empezando a quitar ella también cosas, entonces los drones se le empezaron acercarse a ella sigilosamente, cuando a Fire le empezó a brillar su cuerno aún más. -¡Cerca, cerca!

-¡¿Esta cerca Fire?! ¡Perfecto! –Dijo Brave emocionada empezando a mover las cosas más rápido, cuando salió a la vista un cofre de unos 40 centímetros de alto y largo, con una inscripción y detallada con varias figuras de kelpies y sirenas. -¡Eso, eso!

-¡¿Esto es lo que buscábamos? debe ser lo que está adentro, a menos que con la caja esta descalabremos a Sonata. –Entonces los drones le brillaron los ojos, sintieron el peligro para su ama. –Aunque podría ser una trampa donde podamos capturarla para siempre… o tener un arma u otra cosa para detenerla ¿Qué será? –Se preguntó Brave, intento leer la inscripción pero definitivamente no pudo. –Este es un idioma raro, estoy segura que no es kelpie ya que se algunos símbolos de esta, pero estas no lo son… tal vez Yang o el señor Demian lo entiendan, incluso es posible que la señora Adagio lo pueda leer, esta caja fácil es de su edad. –Al estar analizando la caja los drones hablaron robóticamente entre sí. –AMENAZA DETECTADA PARA LADY SONATA Y LORD DARK DOLL, PROCEDIMIENTO INICIADO, OBTENER LA AMENAZA PARA RESGUARDO Y ELIMINAR A LAS QUE LOS DESCUBRIERON. –Entonces los drones empiezan a brillar con luz oscura. –PREPARADOS PARA ELIMINAR A LAS HÍBRIDOS… -Cuando se estaban preparando para atacar los drones, una flecha le atravesó el rostro del lobo exactamente a la mitad. -¡ERROR, ERROR, ENEMIGO MAS FUERTE QUE EL CALCULO INICIAL, ERROR, INSECTO MUY PELIGROSA COMO ABEJA DEL REINO CEBRA!

-¡PINCHES COSAS, YO SOY UNA PEGASO-CHANGELING! –Grito Brave completamente en guardia ya preparada para seguir disparando con sus ojos completamente rojos y mostrando sus colmillos, mientras Firebreather ya levitaba siseando, mostrando su lengua viperina y con sus ojos completamente draconianos. -¡¿CREEN QUE NO HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE VENÍAN DETRÁS DE CÓLERA Y EL SEÑOR DEMIAN?! ¡A UN CHANGELING NO SE LE PUEDE SORPRENDER, NUESTROS SENTIDOS ESTÁN AGUDIZADOS POR SER PARTE INSECTOS, Y COMO PEGASO TENGO UNA GRAN VISIÓN COMO MI MADRE, SI NO ATAQUE ANTES ES PORQUE NO SABIA SI VENÍAN CON ESTOS, PERO VI QUE VIENEN POR PARTE DE ESA KER PARA LASTIMARLOS, Y CUANDO ME LO PROPONGO SERIAMENTE NO FALLO MIS TIROS! – Entonces Brave vuelve a disparar, clavándose esa flecha exactamente a la mitad de la otra, atravesando al dron lobo completamente. -¡FALLO CATASTRÓFICO, IMPOSIBILITADO PARA CAMBIAR DE TAMAÑO PARA MEJOR ATAQUE, ERROR, ERROR, INICIAR PROTOCOLO DE…!

-¡TOMA TU PINCHE PROTOCOLO CHINGADERA DE MIERDA! -Grito Brave tirando una tercer flecha ahora dándole en el lomo al lobo, este intento transformarse a un tamaño más grande, pero la última flecha empezó titilar de a poco y después más rápidamente, entonces la flecha exploto, haciendo cenizas completamente al dron, las ponys el escorpión y el umbrum escucharon la explosión, pero creyeron que venía el sonido de la otra sala y continuaron buscando ya en un ejercicio inútil sin saberlo, Brave ahora apunto al murciélago con una flecha encendida con el fuego de Fire. -¡Ahora sigues tú rata con alas!

-¡ALERTA, ALERTA, ENEMIGO MUY PELIGROSA, AUN CAMBIANDO DE TAMAÑO EXISTE UN 73.264% DE POSIBILIDAD DE DERROTA, HABRÍA MAS PROBABILIDADES SI HUBIERA ASALTADO POR SORPRESA, INICIANDO PROCEDIMIENTO DE REAGRUPAMIENTO, SE TIENE QUE JUNTAR CON LAS OTRAS TRES UNIDADES PARA TRATAR DE OBTENER LA AMENAZA Y QUE HUYA AL MENOS UNA UNIDAD! –Menciono el dron vampiro transformándose al tamaño de un corcel adulto, entonces voló lo más alto que pudo. -¡Carajo, ya salió de mi rango de tiro, y no voy a alcanzarlo con mis alas ni transformándome en un pegaso! –Indico frustrada Brave bajando su arco. –ESCAPE DE AMENAZA ASEGURADO, BUSCANDO A LAS OTRAS UNIDADES… ¡AUMENTO TEMPERATURA EXTREMO, FALLANDO SISTEMAS VITALES, ERROR DE COMUNICACIÓN!- Al dron se le apareció Fire enfrente sacando una gran llamarada, mayor a la que con la que derroto al tigre dron en Ponyville, a los segundos el dron se hizo metal liquido ardiente. -¡FALLO CATASTRÓFICO DEL SISTEMAAAaaaaaa….! –La voz del dron se fue apagando lentamente mientras caía derretido al suelo, en el charco resultante bajo Fire y se puso a jugar en el como si fuera lodo riéndose inocentemente. -¡Guau, sí que eres rápida Fire, ni te vi cuando te tele transportaste enfrente de esa cosa, pero ahora no es tiempo de jugar, hay otras tres madres de estas, y como ya las hicimos basura seguro ya deben estar advertidas por estas, seguro atacaran a los demás estando desprevenidos y con toda su fuerza, hay que ir con los demás para ayudarles! –Indico la princesa changeling, entonces la unicornio-dragona gime un poco decepcionada, levita y se sacude el metal fundido, y se pone el lomo de su mayor. -¡Qué bueno que te limpiaste, sino me enciendo como antorcha, agárrate fuerte, voy a convertirme en un pegaso al 100% para volar a toda velocidad! –Entonces Braveshy se convierte en su versión pegaso, entonces despega y vuela lo más rápido de lo que nunca habría logrado.

Fang y Tyrek habían empezado a atacarse con una serie de golpes físicos o de energía sin tener un patrón, esto lo hacían para que su rival no supiera que esperar y contraatacar, Tyrek disparo su rayo de sus cuernos, a punto de darle a Fang esta vuela como un taladro y se entierra en el piso. -¡Maldita, si crees que podrás sorprenderme atacándome como tuza estas muy equivocada! –Menciono Tyrek golpeando con sus cascos delanteros al suelo, provocando un temblor en la arena fácil de unos 7° Richter, expulsando a la dragona del subsuelo, entonces la golpea con sus dos puños juntos, haciéndola rebotar en las formaciones rocosas que formo su terremoto, ya iba a rematarla cundo Fang usando su martillo golpea una de las salientes de roca, mandándola directamente contra Tyrek. -¡Estúpida un ataque tan básico no me hará nada! –Dijo altaneramente Tyrek preparando su magia para romper la roca, pero Fang le lanzo un gran ataque de fuego, derritiendo la piedra y volviéndola lava viva, recibiéndola en el rostro Tyrek, ese pegote ardiente le prende de inmediato fuego. -¡ARGH, Maldita desgraciada, no puedo ver nada, casi me dejas ciego, te vas arrepentir por esto! –Dijo el centauro tratando de quitarse la lava de encima, Fang se arroja con todas sus fuerzas, lo toma y lo eleva lo más rápido posible. -¡No me vas a sacar del ring tan fácil Fang! –Indico Tyrek empezando a invocar su aura oscura, la cual lastimaba mucho a Fang, pero aun así no lo soltaba. -¡Yo no voy a sacarte Tyrek, ya me di cuenta que la única manera de derrotarte es noquearte!

-¡¿Y COMO PIENSAS LOGRAR ESE MILAGRO TONTA?! –Menciono Tyrek, cuando Fang de inmediato lo azota el suelo, le empieza a soltar una lluvia de golpes enterrándolo en él piso que lo empieza a enterrar vivo, después te un gran golpe la dragona se aleja y forma una gran bola de fuego, cuando esta llego a ser del mismo tamaño de los combatientes Fang la arroja como si fuera una gran bomba, que rápidamente llego al piso como si fuera un misil, provocando una gran explosión de fuego muy poderoso, las unicornios y alicornios tuvieron que poner un escudo alrededor de la plataforma para que esas llamas no salieran de control y incendiaran la arena completamente, Fang bajo aun en pose de lucha -Segurito con mi suerte a este pinche güey no le pasó nada después de este ataque, aunque fuera un movimiento que habría noqueado a un pequeño escuadrón.. –En eso Tyrek salta saliendo del hoyo, pero ya se le veían los golpes y sangraba por la boca después del ataque de Fang. –Ya me lo temía.

-¡DESGRACIADA! –Grito enfurecido Tyrek explotando su aura oscura. -¡NINGÚN GUSANO ME HABRÍA TORTURADO COMO TÚ, NI CUANDO LUCHE CON LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT Y SUS COMPAÑERAS ESTÚPIDAS SENTÍ ESTE NIVEL DE DOLOR!

-¡¿Y QUE QUERÍAS CENTAURO, QUE TE ATACARA CON BRILLITOS?! ¡Los elementos tuvieron piedad de ti, ya que con su fuerza arcoíris solo te drenaron la magia que robaste, pero si la hubieran usado como ya lo hacen ahora te habrían hecho polvo, no entiendo porque tienen piedad de bestias que no tienen la más mínima intención de redimirse, a seres como ustedes HAY QUE EXTERMINARLOS Y MANDARLOS AL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS!

-¡Eso nunca lo veraz dragona! –Grito Tyrek empezando a disparar poderosos rayos de magia negra, estos eran tan rápidos como una tormenta muy fuerte de granizo, provocando grandes y fuertes explosiones continuas, el réferi tuvo que salir de la plataforma ya casi uno de los ataques de Tyrek le iba a golpear. -¡Concursante Tyrek, estos ataques son con fuerza letal, desista o será eliminado junto con su equipo!

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA RÉFERI BUENO PARA NADA, SI ESE FUERA EL CASO ESTA DRAGONA YA ESTARÍA BIEN MUERTA BAJO MIS PEZUÑAS! -Menciono Tyrek aumentando la frecuencia de sus ataques. –¡La desgraciada esta es muy poderosa, tanto como los mugres ponys que se transforman con ese poder patético! –Entonces el centauro formo una gran bola de poder, que lanzo de inmediato, provocando una enorme explosión. -¡Pero no creo que sobreviva a esto sin algún daño!

-¡Inconcebible, ese ataque era muy fuerte! –Dijo el réferi tragando saliva. -Es posible que la participante Fang este… tengo que ir a revisar…

-No se preocupe señor réferi, todo está calculado. –Indico Solar viéndose algo preocupado, pero muy tranquilo. –Si hubiera sido otro dragón quien recibiera ese ataque oscuro seguro habría pasado eso, pero no con los miembros de mi equipo, y mucho menos con la capitana Fang, podemos resistir esa fuerza.

-¡¿Que dices Solar?! –Se preguntó Tyrek al ver al señor dragón despreocupado, en ese momento Fang habla desde el humo. –Te dije que estamos preparados para soportar y contrarrestar este tipo de fuerza centauro, nosotros los dragones no somos como los nobles ponys, sabemos pelear como nos nombraste, como bestias, y tú te mereces ese trato. –Entonces la dragona da un gran aletazo limpiando el polvo con su proyección, se vio que ya estaba tan golpeada como Tyrek, pero aún se veía muy fuerte. –Veo que nuestro nivel es muy similar, y ahora tú tienes el poder cuando robaste la magia casi de todos los ponys, pero yo logre esto con mucho entrenamiento mientras tú lo obtuviste con trucos sucios, pero deja te digo esto para que pienses un segundo. –Fang rápidamente al lado de Tyrek y le dice algo al oído en voz baja. –Solar y mi amiga Ember son más fuertes que yo, incluso pienso que con el entrenamiento adecuado lord Spike puede ser tan fuerte como ellos, igual todos los ponys presentes, si yo no te gano ellos lo harán.

-¡BRUJA MALDITA, NO DIGAS IDIOTECES, YO SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES! –Grito completamente fuera de si Tyrek, agarrando a la dragona y lanzándola lo más lejos que puede. -¡Con menos poder hice que una sucia princesita atravesara varias montañas, con esta fuerza voy a volverte polvo los huesos!

-¡No me compares con Twilight, mi poder es muy diferente al de un pony! –Señalo Fang haciendo que su brazo astral derecho se estira al máximo, amarrando a Tyrek y llevándolo hacia ella. -¡¿Qué clase de truco es este?! ¡Así no pelea un dragón de ningún tipo!

-¡Esperar algo por como son los demás es un ERROR Tyrek, yo peleo a mi único estilo, le doy prioridad al PODER DE MI ESPÍRITU, Y ESO LO CONVINO CON MI GRAN FUERZA! –Entonces Fang hizo que su garra izquierda creciera descomunalmente, entonces lo uso para darle un gran golpe al centauro. -¡Esto definitivamente no es algo que haría un dragón, es más es algo que no haría ninguna criatura que conozca! –Grito Tyrek recibiendo el puñetazo directamente, mandándolo violentamente al suelo provocando otro gran estruendo, todavía tratando los espectadores de entender lo que ocurría Fang llego hasta el suelo y empezó a dar con sus grandes brazos una serie de ataques continuos. -¡NO VOY A DEJAR DE GOLPEAR HASTA QUE TE RINDAS O CAIGAS INCONSCIENTE TYREK, NO TE DEJARE HACER NADA!

-¡BESTIA DEL DEMONIO, DEBIMOS EXTERMINAR A TODOS LOS QUE SON COMO TU! –Dio un gran alarido Tyrek lanzando un gran rayo oscuro para quitarse de encima a Fang, mandándola a volar de nuevo, lanzándose de nuevo en su contra. -¡YA ME HARTASTE HIJA DE PUTA, VOY A EXTERMINARTE, ME VALE SU JUEGUITO!

-¡No seas imbécil Tyrek, recuerda que estas bajo mis órdenes ahora, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga estúpida vaca! –Grito Deathsaurus a punto de meterse. -¡CÁLLATE PINCHE SALAMANDRA, A LORD TYREK NO LE ORDENA NADIE, TU PLAN DE TU JEFE Y TUYO SE LO PUEDEN COMER POR EL CULO!

-¡Maldita sabandija traidora, por lo menos los otros dos basuras se tienen calladas sus pinches venenos, ya que saben que por lo menos ahora nos necesitamos mutuamente! –Indico Deathsaurus, pero su comentario entraban en oídos sordos. -¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS IMBÉCIL, UN POBRE MATÓN NO PUEDE DAR ORDENES, Y EN CUANTO A TI FANG TE VOY A SACAR LAS ENTRAÑAS!

-¡PUES CONSIDÉRATE MUY AFORTUNADO CENTAURO, YA QUE A MI YA ME VALE ESTE MUGROSO TORNEO TAMBIÉN! –Grito ya también igual de encolerizada Fang yendo a encontrarse con Tyrek de nuevo. -¡Por eso te voy a MATAR ARRANCÁNDOTE LA CABEZA DE SU SITIO Y VOY A COLOCARLA SOBRE MI CHIMENEA!

-¡Fang no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! –Grito Solar muy preocupado por su compañera, pero esta lo volta ver decidida. -¡LO LAMENTO MI SEÑOR SOLAR, PERO A ESTE TIPO EN PARTICULAR NO PUEDO DEJARLO VIVO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HIZO A SUNZI, ASÍ QUE YO LE PERMITO QUE PUEDA INTENTAR MATARME YA QUE YO QUIERO HACER LO MISMO!

-¡Entonces los dos combatientes permiten usar fuerza letal, yo ya no puede hacerme responsable, quien termine de pie como sea gana, a menos que haya un relevo! –Indico el réferi después de los comentarios del centauro y la dragona, frustrando a Solar que se llevó las dos garras al rostro, incluso lo hizo con sus alas, mientras Deathsaurus le mentaba todas las "bellas palabras" que conocía dedicándoselas a Tyrek. -¡PERFECTO, ASÍ MI SEÑOR SOLAR NO SERA DESCALIFICADO, TE VOY A HACER CORTES FINOS CONTIGO MALDITA VACA!

-¡Y YO VOY A HACERME UNA MALETA CONTIGO LAGARTO DE PANTANO, DESDE EL TÁRTARO DESEARAS NO HABERTE CRUZADO EN MI CAMINO! –Aulló lanzando de nuevo una lluvia de rayos dirigidos a Fang, esta con su martillo empezó a cubrirse y a contra atacar para regresarle los rayos a Tyrek, quien recibo de vuelta el 80% de su ataque, estrellándose de nuevo, estaba saliendo del humo cuando Fang ya estaba a lado, dándole un gran aletazo, a punto de salirse Tyrek pudo frenarse. -¡Chingaderas, todavía estoy pensando en las estúpidas reglas estas! (pero ahora pensándolo bien… es tiempo de un cambio de estrategia, está dragona y yo estamos en un punto muerto, podríamos estar luchando por horas e incluso días sin poder definir quién sería el ganador, podría sacar mi totalidad de fuerza, pero quiero sorprender a Doll, y esta Fang si está decidida a matarme… y podría tener la suerte de lograrlo, debo aplicarle lo mismo que hice con Twilight, pero de una manera más… ruda, si hubiera hecho esto con ella la habría desaparecido)

-¡¿Qué Tyrek, todos los golpes que te di te tiraron tu maldita lengua?! –Señalo Fang acercándose, cuando su aura empezó a brillar como si fuera una pequeña estrella blanca. –Descuida después de que te queme no vas a sentir dolor, ya que te voy a quemar hasta los átomos. –Entonces vio que Tyrek volvía a concentrar su magia entre sus cuernos. -¡¿Otra vez, que no te sabes otra forma de atacar?! ¡Voy a volverte a regresar esa fuerza con mi martillo, pero si quieres suicidarte con tu propia magia podrida tratare que te dé en el lugar hueco donde se supone que tienes el corazón!

-Oh no comandante Fang ya me di cuenta que regresaras mi magia, aunque sea un gran rayo o varios ataques. –Dijo cínicamente Tyrek extrañando a Fang. –Eres un soldado que está dispuesta a exterminar a su enemigo sin ninguna piedad, tienes determinación… pero tienes un punto débil, el mismo punto débil de las alimañas como Twilight o Celestia.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR CENTAURO?!

-¡ES SIMPLE FANG, POR COMO LE HABLASTE A SOLAR SE QUE TE INTERESA LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS INSECTOS! –Al terminar de decir esto Tyrek dispara no a la dragona, sino a las gradas de su derecha. -¡CARGARAS CON LA MUERTE DE ESTO INÚTILES EN TU CONCIENCIA!

-¡MALDICIÓN, NO! –Grito desesperada Fang, los voladores de los equipos de los ponys despegaron rápidamente, y los que podían transformarse lo hicieron para desviar y detener ese rayo, pero por la adrenalina Gentle Fang pudo llegar antes que ellos, poniéndose entre el rayo y los dragones de las gradas, pero no pudo intentar detener ese rayo con su arma, le pego a su forma física directamente. -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Se vio como Fang era golpeada y como se retorcía por el poder de rayo de Tyrek, quien se empezó a reír como demente, entonces su energía oscura exploto sacando a todos de sitio por la onda expansiva, después de esta la comandante Fang caía ya sin su proyección astral y humeando mucho, estrellándose en la parte baja de las gradas, no se movía para nada, Ember rápidamente va con ella y la revisa. –Fang… No… ¡Todavía está viva pero tiene un ataque, traigan a los médicos!

-¡Ja, la lagartija esta es resistente, por su tonta aura se salvó, pero seguramente quedara lisiada de alguna manera, la conservare viva para disfrutar su desgracia… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Cuando Tyrek se jactaba de su ataque traidor Solar rápidamente va contra él, empezando a dar una gran golpiza cubriendo sus garras y alas con su fuego, el centauro no podía ni moverse recibiendo los golpes de Solar, incluso no podía ni hablar ya que cuando intentaba mover los labios el dragón golpeaba directamente su rostro, después le da una gran patada al centauro mandándolo al aire, Tyrek intenta recomponerse rápido pero Solar volando como un cohete vuela a donde esta al segundo, tomándolo del cuello. –Esto es por el maestrpo Sunzi sanguijuela. – Entonces Solar exhala una gran Tormenta de fuego sobre el rostro de Tyrek mientras lo agarraba de cuello, el demonio ya no sabía dónde estaba por el ataque frenético de Maximus, entonces el dragón acomoda al centauro para realizar un martinete o pile driver. –¡HIJO DE TU BASTARDA Y PENDEJA MADRE! ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme Solar?!

-¡ESTO ES POR FANG DESGRACIADO PERRO! -Grito Solar sin hacerle caso a Tyrek, empezó a caer agarrando completamente al centauro sin permitirle algún movimiento, empezando a girar como unas aspas de licuadora hacia el suelo, cubriéndose completamente de fuego, después de un corto momento llegan al piso haciendo chocar el cráneo de Tyrek estrepitosamente, se escuchó un tronido muy fuerte, daba la impresión que Solar le rompió el cuello, pero el demonio se alzó lentamente, parecía muy adolorido pero no fatalmente. – Hijo de puta, eso sí que me dolió, pero los centauros estamos adaptados los ataques al cuello, lo único que lograste es que me encabrone más… ¡YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! –Mientras hablaba Solar corre y le da un puñetazo directamente a su abdomen, pareció que le carbonizo el alma con este ataque. -¡¿Qué… significa… este ataque… maldito Solar?!

-Tan solo te queme un poco el espíritu desgraciado, y me sorprende que tengas algo, ya que no se le puede llamar alma. –Dijo ecuánimemente Solar como su costumbre, pero en sus ojos se veían prácticamente rayos. –Los golpes anteriores a es eran solo para "ablandarte" desgraciado y que no te esperaras esto, no te preocupes, te recuperaras ya que mi objetivo es que pagues tus crímenes en un lugar peor que el tártaro, dependerá de ti cuanto te tardes en recuperarte, me gustaría que tardaras años si no es que nunca.

-Pero… este golpe. –Empezó a tambalearse y caerse Tyrek. -… Me atacaste cuando todavía peleaba con Fang… es descalificación…

-¿Ahora si quieres respetar las reglas, para tu beneficio? -Menciono Solar dándole la espalda a Tyrek yendo a su esquina. –Deja te decepciono, cuando Fang noto tu ataque bajo voló a mi lado, lo cual yo aproveche para darle la garra y hacer el cambio, el cual el réferi vio, desgraciadamente Fang al proteger a mis súbditos pago el precio, si hubiera dejado que mis invitados se encargaran… pero tu estas acabado y te aseguro que pagaras lo que le hiciste, y gracias por demostrar tu verdadera piel, seguro muchos de mis súbditos ya no los apoyaran.

-Solar… desgraciado… te matare… te lo asegu… -Ya no pudo hablar Tyrek cuando se desplomo completamente, el réferi se le acerca con mucho cuidado. –Está completamente inconsciente… el participante Solar gana la lucha.

-Lord Solar lo felicito, noqueo a Tyrek con solo golpe. –Menciono Fluttershy regresando a su lugar. –Hizo lo que nosotras seis hace mucho.

-No fue la gran cosa su alteza, solo fue mi fuego de espíritu, solo sirve para noquear al oponente, pero sirve para todos por igual, sean más fuertes o débiles que yo, el problema está que si ve el golpe un enemigo con algo de conocimiento lo hace inútil contra él, seguro usted ya podría contraatacarlo… y la verdad yo quería usarlo… -Entonces Deathsaurus sube tronándose los nudillos. -…Contra este heraldo y terminar con la amenaza real, pero lo que le hizo a Fang.

-Lamento que el tonto de Tyrek… haya hecho su gracia Solar. –Comento Deathsaurus, transformándose en su forma gigante, uso su cola para arrojar a Tyrek sobre Sonata y Rabia, las dos se la recordaron al dragón, pero la umbrum por el golpe recibido y por estar exhausta cae igual noqueada, Sonata tuvo que soportar a los dos que le cayeron encima sin poder quitárselos. –Pero es una lástima que no puedas ahora usar tu mejor golpe contra mía.

-¿Quién dijo que ese era mi mejor golpe? –Indico Solar poniéndose en guardia. –Terminare rápido contigo para ir a ver a mis amigos, ya que ustedes los atacaron vilmente.

-Entonces demuéstrame que eres señor dragón por derecho, y no por dedazo como dicen Solar. –Comento Deathsaurus transformándose a su forma final, iba a ir contra Máximus con todo su poder desde el comienzo.


	25. Fuego VS Fuego

**Capítulo XXV.**

 **Fuego contra Fuego.**

-Esto desesperante, mi hermana y mi padre ya estarían echando madres y otras palabras interesantes. –Comento Yang ya harta de revisar, tenía muchos objetos de los dragones levitando en órbita para revisarlos, pasaban frente a ella, los veía un momento y los tiraba de inmediato. –No… no… basura… esto es lindo, una esfera dorada con cuatro estrellas pero no… una espadita con un ojo de gato… más basura, ¿a quién le serviría esta cosa? ni como cuchillo de mantequilla, esto… Parece la empuñadura de un sable… pero no tiene ni hoja… -Al aventarla muy lejos de donde estaban, se activa un haz de luz rojo de la espada que corta un gran bloque de oro. –Esto es un pergamino… parece idioma japony… "Pergamino de las técnicas selladas de la aldea de la hoja" más basura… ¿Qué esto, una especie de guante con seis gemas? Por lo forma de esta cosa solo lo podría usar una especie de gorila. –La potranca por curiosidad iba a ponérselo, pero lo arrojó lejos en el último segundo. -Pinche guantelete feo, los anillos verde, rojo, amarillo, naranja y violeta que estaban en una caja eran más bonitos, una varita de sauco… no necesito una tonto palo para canalizar mi magia, y no creo que pueda esta cosa eliminar a Sonata… una armadura dorada de centauro arquero… ¿con alas? Además creo que esto es como un rompecabezas, solo alguien con el cuerpo parecido a Dark Doll la podría usar, definitivamente te vas a lo más lejos que puedas… -Entonces la potranca levita un artefacto rectangular con un círculo con un cristal azul en medio. -Esto… se parece a la chuchería que tiene uno de los juguetes más caros que posee mi hermana y el que cuida mejor, es eso que tiene… ¿cómo se llama esa cosa, Optimus, Ponymus? Ach no sé, esto debe ser una copia a escala real, hasta en los dragones hay "geeks"… aunque esto está en las antigüedades, tal vez el escritor de esos comics originalmente en esto para crear… ¿Cómo la llama esta cosa mi hermana, la matriz, que no sabía que es una matriz? Aunque la palabra tiene muchos significados…

-¡CIELOS YANG, YA BASTA, Y TE QUEJAS DE BRAVE HABLA MUCHO, POR LO MENOS ELLA ENTRETIENE, NO QUE TU ABURRES CON TUS EXPLICACIONES DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! –Grito quejándose Rainbow, pero los demás ya estaban como ella, solo que fue más rápida que los demás. -¡TU CONCÉNTRATE COMO ESTE ESCORPIÓN EN ESCANEAR ESTO RÁPIDO Y NO TE PONGAS A EXPLICAR CADA COSA!

-¡Lo siento tía Dash, no me volveré a poner a analizar de más las cosas, sin no me apresuro no encontraremos eso!

-¡Siento haberte gritado Yang, pero tienes los mismo impulsos de Twi de analizar más de la cuenta, ahora necesitamos ser rápidos, concéntrate en solo encontrar esa cosa! –Señalo Rainbow mientras le llevaba más objetos a Yang, esta se puso a revisarlos lo más rápido posible sin ya hablar, Entonces desde detrás de un montículo los drones empezaron a analizarlos. –LOS SUJETOS DEMONSTING Y CÓLERA SE HAN ALIADO CON LA HIJA DE TWILIGHT Y DISCORD, CON EL ELEMENTO DE LA LEALTAD Y CON UN MIEMBRO DE LA MEJOR GUARDIA DE EQUESTRIA, CALCULANDO MEJOR PROCEDIMIENTO… ELIMINAR CON UN ATAQUE SORPRESA A DEMONSTING, A DASH Y A LA HIJA POR SER LOS MIEMBROS MAS PODEROSOS, DESPUÉS ELIMINAR A CÓLERA YA LA OTRA YEGUA, NUESTROS PODERES SON SUFICIENTES PARA TENER UNA PELEA LARGA CONTRA ESTOS Y GANAR, HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD DE 74.589% DE TRIUNFO, AUMENTARÍA ESA POSIBILIDAD A 97.234% SI LOS OTROS DOS DRONES SE UNEN. –El dron lagarto envió una señal a los otros drones, sin resultado. –COMUNICACIÓN NO EXITOSA, POSIBLE ERROR POR LAS ONDAS DE ESTE LUGAR, SEGUIR INTENTÁNDOLO PERO DE INMEDIATO INICIANDO PROCEDIMIENTO DE ATAQUE Y DE ELIMINACIÓN. –Los pequeños drones se transformaran a un tamaño mayor que el de Cólera, quien era el más alto y corpulento del grupo. –ACTIVANDO TANQUE DE MAGIA OSCURA, PREPARANDO GARRAS DE MAGITANIO PARA DECAPITAR, ADQUIRIENDO BLANCOS. –Entonces el buitre empieza a acechar a Rainbow, el lagarto a Cólera y el demonio de Tasmania a Yang. –BLANCOS ADQUIRIDOS, INICIA EL ATAQUE EN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

-¡YANG AGÁCHATE! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Brave aun transformada en un pegaso disparando una ronda de tres flechas, la draconequs por la sorpresa hace como dice, pasándole las tres fechas por encima cortándole un poco la crin, ya iba a reclamar cuando las flechas se clavaron en los ojos y en el hocico del demonio de Tasmania. -¡ERROR, ERROR, FALLA DE CALCULO, CHANGELING MAS FUERTE QUE EN LOS DATOS, ERROR!

-¡¿Pero qué corrales?! –Se preguntó la princesa al ver cómo se retorcía ese dron, cuando los otros Dos se lanzaron sobre Rainbow y Demonsting. -¡MISIÓN COMPROMETIDA, EXTERMINAR AL ARACNE Y A LA YEGUA DEBE SER CUMPLIDO! –Entonces Fire se tele transporta enfrente del heraldo, escupiendo fuego, pero no como lanzallamas, sino que hizo una cúpula ardiente con él, el dron lagarto se tuvo que detener y empezó a retroceder. -¡TEMPERATURA EXTREMA, UNIDAD SERIA DERRETIDA SI SE ACERCA MAS, ANALIZANDO Y TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE ATAQUE EFECTIVA!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Estos son drones espías y asesinos, pero quien… Sonata! –Empezó a deducir Demonsting que era lo que ocurría ahora, al mismo tiempo el único dron que según pudo tener existo fue en buitre, ya estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a Rainbow. –BLANCO ASEGURADO, INICIAR PROCEDIMIENTO DE DECAPITACIÓN…

-¡Eres muy lento y muy estúpido cosa, a mí no me sorprenden tan fácil! –Señalo Rainbow esquivando el golpe, por su poder de observación pudo ver los contraataques de Brave y de Fire, dedujo que ella sería la otra víctima, dio una vuelta y junto mucha electricidad estática, con está cubriéndole el casco delantero derecho le da un golpe al dron, mandándolo al suelo, entonces va Dash siguiéndolo y lo aplasta con todo su peso a toda velocidad. -¡Definitivamente no vienen con estos dos, ya que también los atacaron a ellos!

-MISIÓN COMPROMETIDA, INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE SUPERVIVENCIA No. 8796. –Menciono el dron buitre, cuando las tres abominaciones se juntaron y empezaron a combinarse entre sí, formando un golem con todas las características de los tres, las cabezas del lagarto y del demonio de Tasmania eran sus garras, tenía tres pares de patas, cada par de un animal diferente, la cabeza principal era la del buitre. –FUSIÓN COMPLETA, RETOMANDO PROCEDIMIENTO PRINCIPAL… ELIMINAR A DEMONSTING Y A CÓLERA POR ORDENES DE LADY SONATA.

-¡¿Conque Sonata los envió?! ¡Ya estoy hasta aquí de esa maldita, escucha cosa te ordeno que te apagues, código de desactivación 45712378! –Entonces el dron se le apagaron los ojos y se dejó caer un poco el cuerpo, pero a los segundos el dron se volvió a encender. -¡COMANDO ANULADO, INICIANDO PROCEDIMIENTO DE EXTERMINIO! -Entonces el dron empezó a atacar a Rainbow y a Demonsting, primero golpeando con sus extremidades y después lanzando rayos oscuros de sus tres bocas. -¡¿Mi código de anulación no sirvió?! ¡Imposible, yo mismo programe estas cosas!

-Creo que ese es el nivel de respeto y confianza que te tiene tu jefe Demonsting. –Indico Rainbow mientras le salía mucha electricidad de su cuerpo, ya estaba a punto de transformarse de nuevo. –Si ese ojete los respetara podrías haber apagado a este engendro, e igual le paso a la lagartija en Ponyville, ¡Rayos, es para que te des cuenta que a ustedes solo los tiene como armas y carne de cañón, y si les conviene los va sacrificar, ve todo lo que ha ocurrido, lo que le hizo a Skyshadow, la traición a Darksteel, incluso sé que a ustedes los quiso volver bestias ya que me lo dijo Skydancer, solo que tu lograste protegerlos de eso, rayos ya piensa, te admiro porque eres leal, tan leal como yo, pero hay límites, la lealtad es de un camino de dos vías, y ESE PERRO NO LA TIENE CON USTEDES!

-¡Silencio yegua, pensare en eso después de que nos deshagamos de esta cosa! –indico Demonsting que al igual de Dash empezó a transformarse el también. -¡cuando los drones de este tipo se unen así aumentan su resistencia casi como al ziz que enfrentaron antes, mejor será atacarlo con todo desde el principio para terminar rápido!

-Está bien, debemos y terminarlo para poder continuar la búsqueda del artefacto. –Indico Rainbow ya en guardia, igual Demonsting, solo era que el monstruo atacara para que ellos cambiaran de inmediato, la bestia brinco hacia ellos para iniciar su ataque, ya iban atacar el heraldo y la pegaso también, cuando tres rayos negros atravesaron al dron en diferentes partes. -¿Y ahora?

-¡Estúpida aberración, se te olvido que yo estaba aquí! –Dijo Cólera, él fue quien ataco con toda sus fuerzas. -¡No me dejare subestimar por un juguete de esa Sonata, te voy a hacer polvo!

-ATAQUE DE UMBRUM DETECTADO. –Señalo el dron volteando a ver a Cólera mientras sus daños se le empezaban a reparar. –DAÑOS EN PUNTOS NO CRÍTICOS, PERO CERCA DE ESTOS, POSIBILIDAD DE TRIUNFO MENOR AL 22.871% , SUPERVIVENCIA DE UNIDADES NO GARANTIZADA, INICIANDO AUTODESTRUCCIÓN…

-¡Tú no vas a iniciar nada! -Grito Paper atacando con su sable de esgrima, cortando al dron lo más que podía. -¡Quiero ver cómo te regeneras después de que te haga confeti!

-¡FALLO FATAL, AUTODESTRUCCIÓN FALLANDO, SISTEMAS SOBRECARGADOS, REINICIANDO TODOS LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS…!

-¡YA BASTA, NOS ENFRENTAMOS Y LE GANAMOS A SERPIENTES DE FUEGO Y A OSOS DE HIELO ENORMES QUE TENÍAN UN AMULETO QUE LOS PROTEGÍA, UN DRON COMBINADO MUGROSO QUE NI SIQUIERA ES DE LOS QUE SE REARMAN NO VA HACER ALGO A NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS, NI SIQUIERA ESTANDO SOLOS CONTRA TI! –Señalo Yang mientras chasqueaba las garras, cubriendo al dron con un escudo reforzado. -¡Ahora puedes explotar lo que quieras, sin que nos interrumpas! –Entonces Yang recomenzó de nuevo a revisar los tesoros, dejando a los adultos extrañados por su frialdad, el dron empezó a trata de salir del escudo sin éxito. -¡ABORTAR AUTODESTRUCCIÓN… IMPOSIBLE, YA PASO EL PUNTO DE REGRESO, MISIÓN FALLIDA, FALLIDA! –El dron explota dentro del campo de fuerza, aumentando mucho el volumen interno de esta. –Vaya, quien lo dijera, si explota afuera de mi burbuja esa madre nos mata a todos, tengo que informarle a mis padres que ese Doll le puso más trucos a sus muñecos.

-¡¿Estás loca Yang?! ¡Esa cosa nos había borrado del mapa si no pones tu escudo, y estas como si nada! -Se preguntó Paper tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña, está la voltea a ver, se veía calmada pero sus ojos estaban llorosos y temblorosos. –Lo se maestra Paper, pero si me pongo a llorar por lo espantada que estoy no habría hecho eso, a veces que pueda apagar mis emociones me funciona, con eso puedo pensar más lógicamente y reaccionar tan rápido cómo mi padre y Ying, ahora por esa cosa tenemos menos tiempo, será mejor empezar a revisar de nuevo… -En ese momento Brave junto con Fire viéndose ambas igual de molestas le dan la caja un poco brusco. –Esta es la madre que buscábamos, ya vámonos, quiero ver si de casualidad llegamos a la última parte de la primera semifinal.

-¡¿Brave… que… como… cuando… donde?! -Se preguntó Yang levitando la caja y escaneándola, sorprendiéndose. –Esta… energía y aura… es muy posible que sea lo que buscamos.

-No es muy posible Yang, estamos seguras que esto es lo que buscamos. –Dijo Brave rodando los ojos. –Lo malo es que yo no pude abrirla, y sinceramente dudo mucho que algunos de ustedes pueda.

-Es cierto es un idioma que nunca había visto, ni siquiera se parece al idioma original del gran Doll, además está protegido con hechizo especial, si cortara esta caja con el poder del magitanio todo se haría polvo, incluyendo su contenido ya que la magia de ambas cosas son la misma. –Indico Demonsting arrebatándole la caja a Yang, Rainbow y Paper ya iban a quitársela a el de nuevo nada más lo consideraran pertinente. –Aunque tiene muchas similitudes con el idioma kelpie, tal vez…, sea el idioma de las sirenas…

-En ese caso se la daremos a Adagio, ella sabrá que hacer. –Indico Paper quitándole la caja al heraldo. –Es la indicada para usar lo que sea que haya adentro.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso entre ambos grupos, ninguno quería dejar la caja con los otros, ya se sentía un ambiente de pelea, entonces Brave pone en medio. -¡Carajo, piensen todos un rato, recuerden que todos nosotros buscamos la derrota de esa ker, y estamos de acuerdo quien tiene más posibilidades por sus poderes es la señora Adagio, así que sugiero que se lo demos a ella, ya después les entregaremos el arma a ustedes señor Demian, tiene mi palabra real de princesa!

-¡Brave, no digas eso, la verdad…! No tengo ni como pueda refutar lo que dices. –Indico Paper. –Tienes razón, y tu Demonsting debes saberlo, Adagio es la que tiene la mayor posibilidad de lograr eso, y si con esa arma se lo facilita entonces es primordial entregársela a ella.

-Por todos los demonios del tártaro, odio cuando la lógica está en contra de lo que yo deseo. –Indico Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas. –Tomare su palabra princesa del reino Golden Palm.

-¡¿ESTAS IDIOTA ESCORPIÓN?! ¡NOSOTROS YA NECESITAMOS LO QUE TENGA ESA CAJA AHORA! –Se quejó de inmediato Cólera viéndolo de frente. -¡Esa sucia perra ya intento matarnos a ambos con esas cosas que nos estaban siguiendo!

-Esa es una razón demás para hacerlo Cólera, esa bruja ya nos tiene en la mira, sería muy difícil para nosotros sorprenderla, lo mejor es que lo hagamos como indico esta mocosa. –Explico Demonsting lo que había razonado, el umbrum gruño pero ya ni hablo, el planteamiento de Demonsting lo convenció. –Entonces esta hecho, ustedes ponys conservaran la posesión de este aparato… por ahora para que lo use esa sirena, ya después de que tenga éxito o que le sea imposible poderlo usar nos lo darán de inmediato sin ni una queja, ya que la princesa lo dijo así, y deben respetar su palabra.

-Brave, ¿porque tenías que ofrecer eso? –Dijo Yang llevándose la garra al rostro. -¿Qué haría mi madre en esta situación, o mi padre?

-Por más que hagas esa pregunta princesa nunca sabrás la respuesta, ya aunque conozcas la manera de ser de tus padres, tú no eres ellos. –Menciono Paper tranquilizando a Yang. –No eres una miniTwilight, se parecen mucho pero no son iguales, tú eres más… marrullera como es tu padre, creo que debes aplicar tu criterio único, Brave lo hizo y no creo que este tan equivocada.

-Paper tiene razón Yang, no seas como Twi o Discord, se tú misma, te dejamos esa decisión ya que gracias a ti y al insecto encontramos eso. –Comento Rainbow revolviendo la crin de Yang, (mi tía y mi maestra tienen razón, intento ser como mi madre como si fuera su clon, pero yo soy única, mi hermanita lo sabe y por eso aunque tenga un sentido del humor como mi padre ella no intenta ser igual, ahora voy a ser yo, pero siendo una buena pony) entonces Yang saco su espejo y se peinó diferente a como lo había hecho toda su vida, en lugar de peinarse como su madre se peinó con un estilo ondulado. –(Yo no soy Twilight II, soy Yang Discord Sparkle)Está bien Demonsting, al igual que la princesa Arrow le doy mi palabra que si lady Adagio no puede usar el arma se la entregaremos a ustedes, yo le comentare eso a nuestras princesas mayores, solo le pido que no la intenten usar contra alguna de ellas o incluso contra algún elemento, Si no tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias por esa traición.

-De acuerdo princesa, aceptamos sus términos, le pido que sean discretos para que la maldita súcubo de Duks no se entere de esto, de por si va a sospechar cuando vea que ninguna de sus mascotas va a volver. –Menciono Demonsting dando una reverencia y haciendo que Cólera la hiciera también molestándolo. –Ahora hay que irnos de aquí, la lava ya no tarda en subir.

-Gracias por dejarnos la caja señores, respetaremos las cláusulas de la negociación. –Comento Paper dándole la caja a Rainbow para que ella la llevara, el grupo empezó a retirarse de la cámara. -¿Princesa tendremos que librar las trampas de nuevo?

-No maestra, mi mapa ahora ya ni muestra las que cruzamos, es más ahora solo muestra un pasillo que no es por donde llegamos, pero es un camino directo a donde entramos.

-Seguro un espíritu o algo es el guardián de esto y el que hizo estas pruebas, al pasarlas nos facilitó la salida, por cierto estoy muy sorprendida de ustedes jovencitas, sin ustedes los adultos nos hubiéramos muerto, a pesar de los poderes escondidos del Dash y Demonsting.

-La verdad no sé si sea cierto lo que menciona Sra. Paper, solo tuvimos suerte que nuestros poderes sirvieran de algo, además de que esa voz pareciera respetar mucho a Fire.

-Eso tendré que comentárselo con su padres Yang, parece que ser que Firebreather es descendiente del dragón original, y me dio también mucho gusto que tu demostraras tu verdadero ser y ya no quieras ser igual a Twilight.

-Todavía quiero ser como mi madre… pero solo porque ella es una gran pony… ni siquiera soy buena siendo líder, mi hermana tiene ese carisma como mi madre y Starlight, más bien soy como Starswirl, me gusta dar concejos para ayudar a los demás, pero ya no seré tan "sabelotodo".

-Me alegra escuchar esto princesa (ya maduraste un poco como Ying, ambas serán excelentes ponys si siguen la misma senda que hasta ahora) -Comento Paper al ver cómo creció espiritualmente Yang con esta experiencia, salieron de la cámara y esta se empezó a cerrar, al fondo en donde derrotaron al dron, una de las garras de buitre se empezó a mover, transformándose en un ser con cuatro patas y una cabeza con la forma de las garras. -… Beep ….Beep. Memoria de respaldo actualizada, regresando a base para entrega de datos de misión fallida. –La cosa empezó a caminar a la salida cuando esta se cerró totalmente.

Solar y Deathsaurus estaban forcejeando desde que el réferi dio la instrucción de que empezaba la última parte de la pelea de relevos, todos los miembros del equipo del señor dragón se encontraban muy heridos en la enfermería por los ataque cobardes del equipo de Deathsaurus, mientras que los miembros de esta se encontraban casi enteros, los dragones les ganaron con inteligencia, no con fuerza bruta como ellos, a excepción de Maximus quien derribo a Tyrek de un golpe noqueándolo de inmediato, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer ese mismo golpe contra el heraldo, porque solo funciona contra alguien que lo desconoce y este lo vio cuando derroto al centauro. -¡Veo que la reputación que tienes no solo son habladurías Solar, estoy seguro que con el poder que tienes ahora podrías enfrentar a Wyvern y a Torch al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser más pequeño que estos!

-¡El tamaño no es el factor determinante en una lucha Deathsaurus, sino que son la suma de varios, la inteligencia, la agilidad, el poder de fuego etcétera, me entrene con esto en mente para poder enfrentarme a cualquier reto que se me aparezca, por eso te puedo enfrentar, usare todas mi habilidades que sé que tengo para vencerte!

-¡En ese caso te recomiendo que uses toda tu fuerza desde el principio, transfórmate como lo hicieron todos compañeros cuando pelearon, si no yo te voy a derrotar solo empujándote! –Al decir esto Deathsaurus empieza a empujar fácilmente a Solar afuera del escenario, aumentando su aura oscura. -¡Vamos Maximus, muéstrame tu forma final! ¡¿Qué aumentas de tamaño, te salen más apéndices, cambia tu cuerpo de forma?!

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Deathsaurus, pero yo no cambio físicamente como Tusk, Sunzi, Ixca o incluso Lorelei, ni siquiera hago algo parecido como a lo que hizo Fang, yo conservo mi apariencia siempre. –Respondió Solar apenas sosteniéndose del borde del escenario, sorprendiendo a Deathsaurus. –Entonces…!eso quiere decir que ellos son más fuertes que tú, ja, no digo que seas débil, pero no estas a mi nivel, seguro ellos no quisieron quitarte el poder ya que eres un líder nato a excepción de esa dragona que masacro Rarity, será mejor que te rindas si no quieres que te haga pedazos, yo no voy a humillarte, no soy ninguno de mis compañeros dementes!

-Te fuiste por el lado contrario Deathsaurus. –Comento Solar empezando a sonreír, el heraldo pensó que había enloquecido. –Dime, ¿por qué no conservas por lo menos tú tamaño enorme inicial?

-¡Por qué me es más practico ser del tamaño promedio de un pony, además mi cambio gasta mi energía aunque no esté haciendo nada, esa misma razón es porque no conservo esta forma siempre!

-Entiendo, sabes las desventajas de todas las transformaciones, esa misma razón mis súbditos, Lorelei, Skull, e incluso los ponis no están transformados siempre, la energía se desgasta rápidamente, ¿pero qué tal si uno se acostumbra a ese nivel, dejando de desperdiciar eso, acostumbrando tu cuerpo a soportarlo, como si fuera tu estado natural, prácticamente volviéndolo eso?

-¡¿Qué me estas tratando de?!... ¡Imposible, no queras decir que…!

-¡ASÍ ES DEATHSAURUS, YO NO ERA UN DRAGÓN MAS ALTO DE LO QUE ES ESE GARBLE, PERO APRENDÍ A CRECER COMO TU Y LORELEI, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES YO PRACTIQUE SOPORTAR ESE CAMBIO, HASTA HACERLO MI ESTADO NATURAL, YA NO PUEDO VOLVER A SER PEQUEÑO, PERO YO NO DESPERDICIO ESTA FUERZA, Y LA PUEDO USAR A MI ANTOJO! –Respondió Solar encendiendo su aura, a diferencia de todos los que se transforma su poder eran un flujo constante y no violento, empezando ahora el a empujar a Deathsaurus, cuando volvieron al centro del ring Solar levanto al heraldo y lo azoto al suelo, provocando una gran onda de expansión, ya iba a repetirlo cuando Deathsaurus se hinca y le da un cabezazo a Solar en el abdomen para alejarlo, este lo suelta pero de inmediato recobra la guardia, Deathsaurus se para igual pero estaba anonadado. -¡Imposible, creí que esta era tu forma original, pero es… perfeccionaste tu cuerpo, soportas este cambio y no desperdicias poder, eres muy peligroso!

-¡Así es Deathsaurus, la transformación la volví mi cuerpo normal, solo mis cercanos sabían de esto, los demás creyeron que tan solo crecí normalmente, pero fue gracias a mi entrenamiento, a diferencia tuya yo no tengo un límite de tiempo, prepárate ya que ahora voy a pelear enserio, nunca obtendrás el poder de imperio! –Entonces Solar vuela a ras de suelo a toda velocidad dándole un soberbio golpe a Deathsaurus en la quijada, de inmediato lo toma de su cola y lo vuelve a azotar, de inmediato le escupe una gran bola de fuego amarillo blanquizco., haciendo una pequeña explosión, Solar aprovecha para retroceder un poco. -¡Vamos heraldo, esto no es suficiente como para derrotarte, deja de hacerte el pendejo y lucha, tienes el poder y el tiempo medido!

-Je, je, je. –Se levantó Deathsaurus de entre los escombros, se le veía que saco sangre por su boca. –No creí que alguien pudiera hacer esto, controlar su poder completamente volviéndolo su estado natural, ¡ESTO MUY EMOCIONANTE, CUANDO TE DERROTE SERÉ EL MEJOR DRAGÓN DE LA HISTORIA! –Indico Deathsaurus chocando las garras muy emocionado por esta pelea. -¡Sera mejor que luche con todo, ya que a diferencia de ti yo tengo un tiempo medido, y no quiero que se agote el poder y tu aproveches eso!

-¡Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que deseas Deathsaurus! (Pero yo no soy el mejor dragón, estoy seguro que puede haber alguien mejor que Yo)

-¡YO NO ME ARREPIENTO CUANDO SE TRATA DE UNA PELEA SOLAR! –Menciono Deathsaurus volando hacia Maximus, el cual igual voló hacia él, lanzando ambos un golpe con su garra izquierda chocándose ambas al mismo tiempo, provocando una onda de choque, empezando ambos dragones un intercambio de golpes, parecía que su velocidad y su fuerza estaban a la par, rechazaban los golpes de su rival con los suyos propios, Deathsaurus para romper ese ciclo intenta golpear a Solar con su cola muy puntiaguda, dándole en el rostro, el heraldo aprovecha para azotarlo y enterrarlo en la plataforma, vuela rápidamente y desde el aire empieza a escupir fuego constantemente, haciendo bolas de fuego que le caían como granizo haciendo varias explosiones, al final de su ataque frenético el heraldo forma una gran bola de fuego del doble de su tamaño la tomo con sus garras. -¡QUE TE APROVECHE ESTO SOLAR! –Grito Deathsaurus arrojando la gran bola de fuego sobre donde se encontraba el señor dragón, explotando esta nada más toco el fuego en una gran columna de fuego que incluso supero la mesosfera apagándose completamente ahí. -¡Seguro ya tienes quemaduras de segundo grado por mi ataque, fue mucho mas caliente que la lava más caliente fácil como unas tres veces, te sugiero que te rindas para que atiendan, descuida siendo ya el señor dragón te pondré una estatua que cuente tu leyenda!

-Tonto, no deberías subestimar a Solar. –Dijo Ember sonriendo u n poco. –No digo que tu ataque no fuera impresionante, "vi" ese fuego como la cosa más deslumbrante que jamás haya sentido, como si fura pequeños pedazos de una estrella blanca, pero ese simple ataque no me hubiera sorprendido o lastimado a mí, menos a Maximus.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES EMBER?! –Se preguntó Deathsaurus todo enmarañado, ese ataque era por lo menos para dejar muy dañado a un enemigo, fuera quien fuera, se apagó el humo de su ataque y noto que la mayor parte de la plataforma se derritió y aún estaba al rojo vivo, incluso el réferi tuvo que bajarse de ahí para que no se asara o se ahumara, pero no había señales de Solar para nada. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS GUSANO?! ¡DEJA TERMINO LO QUE EMPECÉ, AUN PUEDO AUMENTAR LA TEMPERATURA DE MI FUEGO MUCHO MAS!

-Y sé que no estas fanfarroneando heraldo de porquería. –Menciono Solar detrás de Deathsaurus, este se voltea y vio que el señor dragón estaba volando detrás de él, se aleja de su rival instintivamente. –Un fantástico ataque Deathsaurus, se ve que lo has practicado por años y no es de la noche a la mañana, te felicito por la dedicación que le das a tu arte de pelea.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo te moviste de estar en el suelo hacia atrás de mi sin que yo te viera, te tele transportaste?!

-La verdad no fue un truco mágico heraldo, tan solo cave de donde me enviaste, para salir del ahí. –Solar señalo un hoyo muy cerca al borde de la plataforma. –Tú al estar concentrado en tu ataque y donde creías que estaba yo pudo salir a tus espaldas.

-¡Eres un tonto Solar, saliste a mi espaldas y no me atacaste, no digas que no era justo, se debe aprovechar los descuidos de tu rival, si no esta pelea se volvería eterna!

-Es cierto lo que dices Deathsaurus… y por eso lo hice, te ataque estando tu distraído.

-¡¿Espera, que dices?! ¡Si tú no me hiciste…! –Al estar preguntando a Deathsaurus le llego algo a la cabeza, se agarró de las costillas derechas, de inmediato le dolió el ala izquierda, y sintió que lo habían golpeado muy fuerte en el cuello, se tocó en todas esas partes muy preocupado. -¡¿QUÉ, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?! ¡APENAS SENTÍ ESOS ATAQUES! ¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE ESTO?!

-Con mucho gusto te muestro como lo logre heraldo, ¡haciéndolo de nuevo! –Entonces Solar lanza una serie de golpes, como si estuviera haciendo boxeo de sombras, con la garra derecha, con la izquierda, con un gancho izquierdo y dando unas patadas de lucha libre. -¡SEGÚN TÚ ME HICISTE ESO, NO SE COMO NO NOTE QUE ESTABAS A MI LADO… ARGH!, Deathsaurus al comentar lo que vio recio la combinación de golpes, lanzándolo rumbo hacia afuera de la plataforma, tuvo que usar rápidamente sus alas para evitarlo, volviendo a la plataforma rodándose. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRUCO ES ESTE?! ¡ME DISTES LOS GOLPES QUE FINGISTE SOLAR!

-Yo no fingí nada Deathsaurus, tan solo… tengo la técnica de Fang ya perfeccionada.

-¡¿TÉCNICA PERFECCIONADA, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL AURA DE CUANDO DAS ESOS GOLPES FUE LA QUE ME ATACO?!

-Exacto. –Menciono Solar encendiéndose con una llama amarilla en todo su cuerpo. –Pero a diferencia de ella que hace que su gran aura sea visible yo solo hago que me cubra todo mi cuerpo sin cambiar nada de este, aumentando mucho mi rango de combate, y si hubieras estado al lado mimo no solo te hubiera dado dos veces, seguro te doy muchas más.

-¡¿Conque esa es uno de tus poderes que ocultas, no Maximus?! –Indico Deathsaurus sonriendo retadoramente mientras se acomodaba la quijada y tronándose varios huesos. -¡Y decidiste mostrarte completamente contra mí, que honor, pero esto no me hará que pierda!

-Pero te acercara a tu derrota final. –Señalo Solar tronándose ambas garras acercando a Deathsaurus, el cual igual se empezó a acercar de a poco, empezaron a trotar y seguidamente a correr, el brazo derecho de Solar se encendió como un sol, el heraldo dio un gancho y de inmediato un aletazo pero Maximus los esquivo apenas, entonces le suelta el golpe elevándolo y encendiéndolo, de inmediato el señor dragón le escupe su fuego encendiendolo, va volando y le da un coletazo que lo envía a volar, trato de darle una combinación de golpes cuando Deathsaurus explota su fuego oscuro rompiendo esa combinación. -¡No solo tú puedes hacer cosas extrañas Solar! –Indico el heraldo mientras encendía cada una de sus garras como encendedores, inmediatamente las arroja como si fueran cientos de dardos sobre Solar, quien recibió el impacto completamente, eran como pequeñas bombas que explotan al contacto, haciéndolo rebotar varias veces contra el suelo y el aire, Deathsaurus le escupe una gran bola de fuego oscuro que se lo lleva hacia el derruido techo. -¡Si, chócate y pierde ante un rival muy superior a ti, yo soy ahora el señor dragón!

-¡Ni en tus sueños y ni en mis pesadillas! –Contesto Solar haciendo una explosión de fuego, desvaneciendo la bola de fuego oscuro del heraldo y frenándose, contiguamente empezó a lanzar sus golpes lanzando bolas de fuego donde se le veían sus puños en ellos, Deathsaurus se cubrió ante ese ataque continuo, haciendo explosiones de fuego encendiendo al rojo vivo donde estaba parado, Solar atacaba rápidamente moviendo rápidamente sus brazos, al final formo un na bola de fuego muy grande que arrojo cómo remate de su ataque continuo, a pesar del tamaño la bola de fuego era de la misma velocidad de los ataques pequeños, explotándole la Deathsaurus sin que pudiera esquivarlo o intentar repelerla, haciendo una columna de llamas, Solar empezó a caer en picada siguiendo la flama. -¡Sé que esto no te hizo gran cosa Deathsaurus, pero esto estoy seguro que te hará un gran daño este ataque!

-¡Solar eres un…! –Siseo Deathsaurus apagando el incendio con su aura oscura, pero el señor dragón ya estaba sobre el a centímetros, no pudiendo evitar que Solar le diera un gran golpe al rostro, Deathsaurus intento contraatacar tratando de morderlo al ala derecha, per Solar la retrae evitándolo, aprovechando para atacarlo con un cabezazo, dándole de lleno a la cabeza de su rival, sonando fuertemente como si hubiera golpeado una gran pared de aceró reforzado, Solar se tuvo que separar de él sobándose un poco su cabeza. -Maldición, ese metal incluso lo tienes en el cráneo y no dudaría que lo tengas en el resto de tu sistema óseo, será muy difícil romperte algún hueso.

-¡Que lastima Solar, si tuvieras un arma como la de esos ponys podrías intentar cortarme como lo logro una vez Fluttershy, pero tu tendrás que vencerme con fuerza física y el calor de tus llamas, lo cual hace que la pelea este a mi favor, el magitanio es tan resistente como el titanio y su temperatura de fundición es alta, tendrías que acercarte a la temperatura de una estrella, por eso este material es muy difícil de hacer! –Comento Deathsaurus acomodándose el cuello tronándoselo. -¡Por eso los ponys y sus otros aliados apenas pueden fundir un poco para hacer armas como espadas, aun contando con la ayuda de la traidora!

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices heraldo, te podrían sorprender por creer ciegamente en un metal que hizo un demonio con la información que robo de su creador. –Comento Solar volviendo a encenderse preparado para atacar de nuevo, confundiendo a Deathsaurus con sus palabras. -¡No digas tonterías Maximus, el gran Dark Doll es el creador de tan fabuloso metal, solo se equivocó al darle esa información a Starswirl, si no hubiera hecho eso Doll ya tendría el control de todo este mundo!

-Permíteme explicar lo que mencione lagarto sobrealimentado, el creador del ese metal fue Doll, pero no Dark Doll, sino la versión anterior a este, fue el alquimista que deseaba obtener una defensa contra la magia negativa y proteger a su pueblo, pero ese alquimista de alguna manera evito cuando se corrompió que su "sombra" lograra perfeccionara ese metal, seguramente deseando que su amigo si lograra purificarlo, para que ellos pudieran defenderse de él.

-¡¿Qué pendejadas Dices, estás diciendo que Doll se auto saboteo?!

-¡Y no solo el Deathsaurus, muchos enemigos que fueron corrompidos por fuerzas externas son así! –Comento Solar volando rápidamente y dándole unas cuatro patadas giratorias al heraldo seguidamente sin dejarlo caer. -¡¿Por qué crees que Nightmare Moon, fue poniendo trampas prácticamente para cada una de las portadoras, específicamente para cada una de ellas?! ¡Porque Luna la estaba guiando subconscientemente, ella quería que brillaran intensamente, las estaba preparando, igual Sombra cuando regreso pudo haber matado a Twilight y a los demás pero se contuvo de algún modo, igual ustedes hicieron lo mismo ustedes!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!

-¡No son idioteces! ¡¿Por qué se dividieron en cuatro en lugar de ir tras Celestia desde el principio en Canterlot?! ¡Subconscientemente tu jefe de porquería quería que los nuevos elementos se despertaran como cuando ocurrió lo de Nightmare Moon, pero siendo más extremo y violento que ella!

-Maldito gusano… eso explica muchas cosas. –Indico entre dientes Sonata debajo De Tyrek y Rabia quienes estaban noqueados, -Aun debe haber algo de ese estúpido en él, si no ya habría borrado a todos de este lugar, no que se hace pendejo inventando que hagamos cosas absurdas, como este torneo patético.

-¡Es increíble! ¡¿De verdad tendrá razón Solar, o solo estará hablando para sacar de sus casillas a Deathsaurus?!

-Pienso… que tiene por lo menos algo de razón Skyli. –Contesto Scootalo la duda de su amiga. –Recuerden lo que le platique ayer cuando casi me matan el grupo de dragones emplumados, como ya punto de cruzar al otro lado lady Joan me suplico ayuda para su amigo, que él está atrapado en su propia oscuridad.

-Y también recuerden lo que me dijo esa sombra antes que la exterminara, "algo" la envió para contaminar a la princesa Luna, y presiento que ese "algo" es a lo que nos enfrentamos realmente y que debemos vencer. –Comento Rarity analizando los últimos eventos y lo que dijo Maximus, Deathsaurus por la lealtad a su jefe no quería creer lo que menciono el señor dragón. -¡Felicitaciones Solar, lograste lo mismo que Spike y Fluttershy, ME ENFURECISTE COMPLETAMENTE, TE MOSTRARE EL GRAN PODER QUE ME OTORGO EL GRANDIOSO DOLL, ESPERO NO TE ARREPIENTAS POR HACERME PERDER EL TEMPLE!

-¡De verdad o eres muy leal o muy tonto Deathsaurus, no razonas lo que está enfrente de tu cara! –Indico Solar cuando ambos dragones se volvieron a enfrentar en un intercambio de ataques, dándose ambos grandes ataques que a un dragón normal sería muy posible que lo matara, pero no a estos titanes, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de castigo, Solar le dio un puñetazo a tremendo a la cabeza de Deathsaurus, por lo violento del golpe pareció que se le rompía el cuello, pero este le contesto ese golpe con otro al estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre a Solar, entonces al rodar con el golpe el emperador le intenta pegar con su cola, pero Deathsaurus también quiere darse con su propio apéndice, amarrándose ambos las colas. -¡¿Así que quieres una tradicional lucha de colas, eh Deathsaurus?! ¡Después no te quejes si te la arranco y te pongas a llorar como cuando su alteza Fluttershy te la quito hace meses!

-¡El que debería preocuparse por su cola eres tu Solar, podría quitarte toda la espina dorsal cuando aplique toda mi fuerza! –Comento Deathsaurus aplicando toda la fuerza en su cola, empezando a llevarse la cola de Solar hacia el suelo, pero este igual se aplica y se lleva de nuevo a las colas a un punto medio, parecían tener la misma fuerza física. -¡Rayos, ya deja de hacer y decir mamadas y acepta que soy superior a ti Solar!

-¡Yo nunca aceptare que soy más débil que un sicario! –Señalo el señor dragón aplicando más fuerza y calor al agarre de colas, el heraldo empezó a sentir que su cola era sometida por Solar, hizo que los picos de estas crecieran más y se volvieran prácticamente cuchillas con sierras, lastimando a Solar el cual se notó que le dolió de inmediato, pero no se soltó, es más apretó aún más fuerte, entonces después de un momento al fin Solar pudo someter a Deathsaurus azotándolo fuertemente al suelo alejándose de él inmediatamente, estaba jadeando constantemente mientras que su cola tenia cortes que la atravesaban completamente, tuvo mucha suerte que esta siguiera en su lugar, pero Deathsaurus no estaba mejor que el realmente, su cola tenia dobleces completamente antinaturales y varias de sus espinas que hizo que le salieran estaban cuarteadas e inclusive rotas, le hizo la cola pedazos. –Creo que yo podremos tener una lucha de colas en un buen rato.

-Desgraciado… le diste en la madre a mi cola y no tenía mucho que me creció. –Señalo Deathsaurus agarrándose la cola. –Creo que sería mejor que me la cortara, ¡pero esta pelea es muy emocionante, sabía que eras un rival digno Solar!

-Tú también eres un rival muy digno Deathsaurus, ya que a diferencia de tus compañeros de equipo no has intentado hacer un truco sucio, si no fuera que trabajas para un demonio no me preocuparía de perder contra ti, pero desgraciadamente no puedo dejarte avanzar más, no sé si tu serias un mejor líder que yo por tu código, pero debes desarrollarte más, no solo pienses conforme a lo escribiste originalmente, ve que Doll quiere destruirnos a todos, ve lo que le paso a tu compañero hipogrifo, él quiere lo mismo para todos.

-Ah que lata, ya les dije que al gran Doll le debo mi lealtad por haberme hecho salir del cascaron, es lo mismo que hace Spike por esa Twilight, seguro el la seguiría hasta el mismo tártaro por su código de dragón noble, ¡pero basta de charlas, aún tengo mis demás extremidades sin un daño de consideración, puedo luchar a tope, y no te confíes Solar, aunque mi metamorfosis tenga un límite de tiempo estoy seguro que tú a pesar de no transformarte de igual manera te cansas y según mis cálculos en eso igual estamos parejos!

-Te admiro por tu gran sentido del honor y de lealtad que tienes Deathsaurus, que mala suerte fue que te encontrara Dark Doll, si te hubiera encontrado y incubado un ser noble como le paso a Spike… te derrotare y cuando venzamos a tu líder espero que puedas ver las cosas con un margen más amplio. -Entonces los dragones despegaron del suelo y empezaron a atacarse de nuevo volando por los aires como si fueran aviones de combate, lanzaban su fuego como si fueran misiles tratando de darse entre sí, pero cuidando de no atacar a la audiencia, cuando tenían a esta en la mira se guardaban su fuego y atacaban con sus alas y garras tratando de dar un golpe que le impidiera a su rival volar más y tener ventaja aérea. -Siguen Peleando a un nivel sorprendente a pesar de que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que empezaron, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir… pero me gustaría que hubiera una manera de que ambos ganaran y que pudiera enfrentarme a ellos.

-Muchos estamos como dices Lighting, quisiéramos pelear contra ellos dos sea cual sea el resultado, pero sin tener la presión de defender algo, solo por el espíritu de competencia. –Indico Spike al joven capitán, Scoot, Ember, Fluttershy y Apple Bloom asintieron con ellos. –Tienen el espíritu de auto superación muy fuerte como nosotros.

-Pero igual tenemos otro sentimiento querido Spikey Wikey, tenemos la responsabilidad de hacer lo correcto y no abandonar a quien nos necesite. –Comento Rarity. –Por eso sé que lo que dijo Deathsaurus es cierto, si Twilight, se hubiera hecho un ser oscuro tú la habrías seguido en esa nebulosidad, pero tratarías de recuperarla por ser su hermano.

-Y no solo a ella Rares, a cualquiera de ustedes los intentaría sacar de ahí, e igual todos ustedes lo harían por mí… que tonto ya lo hicieron cuando me atrapo la codicia.

-O cuando Twi me hizo ver mi error cuando intente arruinar el tiempo.

-Cuando me transforme en Nightmare…

-Sacándome a mí de las sombras de mi cabeza…

-Igual sus contrapartes hicieron eso por mí y mi luz…

-Enseñándome el verdadero significado de amistad y haciéndome entender mis sentimientos…

-Ayudándome a salvar a mi hija, y perdonándome por los horribles crímenes que hice por eso, y ayudándome a resplandecer… -Comentaron Spike, Starlight, Rarity, Skydancer, Adagio, Ember y Fluttershy todos sonriendo, deseando ayudar a los heraldos restantes así, en ese momento llegan por la entrada de los vestidores las pequeñas princesas y sus guardaespaldas. -¡Hija ya llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue en el museo, te gusto?

-Madre, por favor no te hagas la tonta. –Comento Brave rodando los ojos. –Sabes perfectamente a lo que íbamos… ¡pero te puedo decir que fue un éxito, encontramos algo que nos puede servir contra… tú sabes! –Brave bajo el tono de su voz cuando vio que Sonata estaba echando madres debajo de Tyrek. –Solo necesitamos que la Sra. Adagio traduzca eso y podrá manejarlo bien como menciono Yang.

-¿De estas hablando niña, que demonios hicieron mamá? -Pregunto Lighting notando que parecía que el grupo de las niñas estaban sucias, cansadas y con algunos raspones, recordó cuando Paper llegaba así junto con su padre, regresaban de una misión algo complicada. -¡Rayos que pendejada hicieron ustedes!

-Bueno Hijo yo… -Empezó a excusarse Paper cuando Yang se puso enfrente del grupo. –Capitán Jolt lamento lo que está ocurriendo, pero necesitábamos comprobar cierta leyenda, y ustedes debían estar concentrados para su pelea, su alteza Fluttershy, mis tíos y mis padres concordaron conmigo, solo fue algo más difícil que lo que presupueste, pero mis compañeras investigadoras estuvieron incluso con más altura, pero gracias a la reina Faust obtuvimos más ayuda que la que esperábamos, sé que tuvimos que negociar para poder conservar esto, pero creo que pude obtener resultados positivos de esa convenio, ya que podremos intentar usar esto primero.

-¡¿Cómo que negociaste, que es esa cosa?! –Se preguntó Adagio tomando la caja, de inmediato entendió el idioma, era un grabado que hizo su mismo padre, abrió los ojos completamente, pensó que nunca la vería ese aparato de nuevo, ya que fue arrebatado de la posesión de su familia por el mismo señor dragón de esa época, ya que había exterminado al dragón original, y que este supuestamente era como la ker, inmortal. –Gran kelpie, no puedo creer que esta cosa vuelva a estar en cascos de mi familia después de lo terrible que hizo mi padre.

-¿Por qué dices eso Adi, que es esa cosa?

-Es un…no sé cómo llamarla CJ, ya que puede ser un arma muy peligrosa, pero también algo que puede hacer cosas completamente maravillosas si lo usas con energía positiva, bueno eso lo pensé la primera vez hace algunos días pensando en mis padres, ellos la crearon para hacer daño, ¿Yang cómo averiguaste que esto aún existía aquí? Por cierto me encanta tu nuevo look, ya no pareces una mini Twi, ahora si muestras tu verdadera belleza.

-Gracias Señora, y con respecto a esto solo investigue cómo normalmente lo hago, me dio curiosidad al leer una leyenda dragón de cómo murió su primer líder a manos… ahora por lo que dijiste sé que fueron...

-No te preocupes cielo, yo sé que mis padres eran malos con sus prójimos, pero a mí me trataban muy bien, por eso los amo como tú amas a tu familia.

-¡Alguien nos quiere explicar qué demonios está pasando! –Reclamo Sweetie ya desesperada. -¡SEGURO HICIERON ALGO MUY PELIGROSO POR COMO ESTÁN AHORA, Y POR COMO VEO A LOS DEMÁS LOS ÚNICOS QUE SABÍAN ESTO ERAN MI HERMANA, SU MARIDO, SKYLI Y FLUTTERSHY YA QUE NO REACCIONARON EL RESTO DE NOSOTROS!

-Tía Bell le contaremos todos los detalles cuando regresemos a nuestros aposentos, como indico Yang ocurrieron cosas que nadie habría imaginado, pero que fueron al fin y al cabo cosas muy buenas, pero yo la verdad quisiera ver la última lucha de esta semifinal, ya que me perdí las otras peleas. –Dijo Brave mirando la lucha aérea de los dragones, quienes no se veía que alguno fuera más débil que el otro. -¿Qué paso en las otras peleas mamá?

-Pues el equipo de Solar peleo con mucha fuerza y honor hija, eliminaron a Sonata y a Rabia con mucha inteligencia y a Tyrek lo derribaron con un golpe muy especial, pero desgraciadamente estos aplicaron trucos muy sucios para ganarles hiriéndolos mucho, por eso ahora están en la enfermería.

-Lástima que no pude verlo, quiero aprender a luchar así para cuando enfrente a alguien que sea más fuerte que yo tenga alguna posibilidad de ganarle.

-Descuida mi cielo, ni te presiones por eso. (Además ya tienes esa inteligencia, la heredaste de tu padre y tu abuela) -Señalo Fluttershy limpiando con su magia a Brave y poniéndosela en sobre su lomo, mientras Deathsaurus vio todo desde el aire, (esas mocosas y brujas llegaron muy tarde, y algunos de ellos estaban muy espantados por su aspecto, además trajeron algo que sorprendió a esa sirena…¡¿no será lo que buscaba Demonsting?!) al estar vagando en esas ideas no esquivo un ataque de Solar, lo embistió con su gran cuerpo y después le dio con sus poderosas alas. -¡PONME ATENCIÓN HERALDO, DESPUÉS DE QUE TE DERROTE PODRÁS PENSAR EN TODAS LAS TONTERÍAS QUE QUIERAS!

-¡Es que estaba meditando cual sería mi primer decreto como el señor dragón Solar, tal vez solo te destierre en lugar de encarcelarte por entretenerme en esta pelea!

-¡No cuentes tus gemas antes de desenterrarlas Deathsaurus! –Grito Solar volando como saeta hacia el heraldo, este lo esquiva y juntando sus garras le da un golpe en el lomo que lo envía al suelo, antes de estrellarse Solar se recupera y de nuevo va contra su rival preparando un golpe, igual Deathsaurus voló de la misma forma preparando lo mismo, ambos lanzan su arremetida a la vez, provocando por la gran fuerza una gran onda de choque que hace que todos los presentes retrocedieran de donde estaban, logrando así que Tyrek y Rabia aplastaran de nuevo a Sonata quien apenas estaba consiguiendo salir de debajo de ellos. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre, nunca me habían humillado tanto en toda mi larga existencia, me vengare de las malditas lagartijas!

-¡A NADIE LE INTERESA LO QUE DIGAS PINCHE PENDEJA! –Siseo Deathsaurus, él estaba atrapado en la presión de su último golpe sin poder avanzar o retroceder, igual estaba Solar, ambos intentaron liberar su brazo libre para poder dar un golpe directo a su adversario pero igual la presión no lo permitía, aplicaron toda su fuerza para liberarse y atacar, lográndolo los dos casi a la par, estrellando sus golpes de nuevo provocando más presión en la burbuja de fuerza que ambos provocaron, ninguno retrocedía un ápice. -¡CON UNA FREGADA, PODRÍAMOS HACER ESTO POR DÍAS Y NO HABRÍA ALGUIEN QUE RETROCEDIERA A PESAR DE TODO!

-¡Tienes razón heraldo, si algo no cambia esto podríamos pasar mil días en esto y muy probamente los dos desaparezcamos! –Señalo Solar que no podía aplicar más fuerzas a sus golpes como Deathsaurus. -¡Hay que hacer algo para romper esta situación!

-¡Y CREO QUE YA SE COMO SALIR DE ESTE IMPASE, LO LAMENTO MAXIMUS, PERO YA NO ME QUEDAN OPCIONES! –Entonce4s Deathsaurus empezó a acumular fuego en su pecho poniéndose este al rojo vivo, empezó a humear por la nariz y la boca. -¡DADO QUÉ NO PODEMOS ATACAR FÍSICAMENTE AL ESTAR TRABADOS ASÍ, VOY A LANZARTE MI MAYOR BOLA DE FUEGO, Y ESTAS TE ASEGURO QUE SU TEMPERATURA ES MUCHO MAYOR DE LO QUE HAY EN EL CENTRO DEL PLANETA, ES MAS, SEGURO QUE ESTA EN EL RANGO DE LO QUE PUEDE CONTROLAR CELESTIA!

-¡Pues a mí no me llaman SOLAR MAXIMUS solo porque el nombre se le hizo bonito a mis padres heraldo! –Respondió el señor dragón empezando a hacer lo mismo que Deathsaurus. -¡YO ESTOY SEGURO QUE PUEDO ALCANZAR LA MISMA TEMPERATURA QUE LOGRA CELESTIA AL CONVERTIRSE EN LA ALICORNIO DE FUEGO! ¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ME ENSEÑO A HACER ESO IDIOTA?!

-¡Pues entonces el dragón que tenga el calor más fuerte en su interior sea el que gane y sea el verdadero señor de los dragones! –Comento Deathsaurus preparando su llamarada, igual Solar se preparó para exhalar, el referí al ver como estaban los dos corrió hacia afuera de la plataforma Y se puso pecho a tierra junto a un pedazo del piso del ring para cubrirse, Ember al notar el aumento de temperatura se asombra muy preocupada. -¡Escuchen los unicornios y alicornios, necesito que pongan un escudo que llegue hasta el techo, y por lo que más quieran no lo quiten hasta que se apague el fuego!

-¡No puedo creer que Solar vaya a hacer esto, pero creo que él sabe que nosotros lo cubriríamos, ya que esta pelea es muy pareja, Skyli, Rarity, Jazz, Sweetie, Starlight, Dinky incluso tu hija y tu amiga Yang tenemos que hacer lo que dijo Ember! –Ordeno Fluttershy encendiendo completamente su cuerno, los demás al verla lo hicieron instintivamente. -¡Espero estar a la altura de por lo menos de la hija de Dizzy!

-¡Entonces el ataque de fuego de ambos va ser tan caliente y fuerte como el mismo sol! –Comento Adagio queriendo hacer algo para ayudar a los unicornios y alicornios. -¡Y como son dos dragones vamos a tener dos soles aquí mismo!

-¡Tal vez sea por muy poco tiempo lo que dure esos ataques pero aun así podría convertir este lugar un vado estéril! –Comento Lighting sintiéndose como Adagio, igual estaban los pegasos, terrestres e incluso Spike. -¡Adagio tu puedes cubrir ese escudo con tu ataque sónico, seguro lo harás 99.99% más durable y fuerte de lo que pueden lograr mis amigos hechiceros!

-¡Tienes Razón Lighting, agradezco tu idea! –Señalo Adagio empezando a cantar un bello canto que se combinó con la magia unicornio, alicornio y draconequs de Yang, incluso Fire aportó un poco de su magia de bebé, formando un muro mágico transparente muy hermoso, llegando este hasta el espacio exterior, Solar lo vio y agradeció silenciosamente, notándolo Deathsaurus, quien sonrió confiadamente, el esperaba algo así de sus enemigos. -¡Solar ya no te inquietes por tus súbditos, este escudo va aguantar, así que dale con todo!

-¡ASÍ SERÁ MI BELLA EMBER, Y A TI TU SUERTE SE TE ACABO DEATHSAURUS! –Grito Solar concentrando solo en su ataque, empezó a subir la temperatura exponencialmente. -¡Esto va a demostrar que un ser oscuro no puede ni debe ser señor de los dragones!

-¡No esto va a demostrar que solo el dragón más poderoso e inteligente es quien debe ser el señor dragón, como era en la época de las leyendas! –Contesto Deathsaurus, entonces a los dos dragones se les enciende las miradas, entonces los atacaron con una gran llamarada ambos que les doblaba sus tamaños, chocando ambos atascas aumentando la temperatura e incendiando el aire dentro del escudo de inmediato y a pesar de estar adentro esa explosión se sintió una terrible onda de choque, si no hubiera estado esa protección todo ese lugar se incendia y se hace cenizas en segundos, incluyendo a todos los seres vivos presentes, después de unos minutos donde parecía que el fuego negro de Deathsaurus y el rojo de Solar parecían ser del mismo poder sin que alguno lograra sobrepasar al otro, entonces ambas flamas se combinaron en una sola haciéndolo un fuego de color rojo oscuro muy vivo, se siente una gran presión en todo el lugar que ahora si derriba a todos lanzándolos a todos a tres metros de donde estaban, y de inmediato se escucha el estruendo de esa combinación de fuegos, este fuego escapa por la única salida que tenía, hasta el espacio exterior, incluso parecía un motor a reacción, y la temperatura en lugar de disminuir iba aumentando aún más, de nuevo se escuchó otra explosión todavía más fuerte que las veces anteriores, se empezó a formar una gran nube de humo negro en donde estaba el fuego vivo, ya habían los dragones dejado de exhalar fuego, el escudo irradiaba mucho calor después de apagarse completamente las llamas, Ember se empezó acercar a la plataforma lentamente, ya estando al lado noto lo caliente que estaba el escudo, apenas por la gran temperatura pudo empezar a diferenciar dos figuras diferentes a toda la radiación, uno parecía que estaba en pie y el otro tirado con mánenos temperatura y movimiento. -¿Solar eres tú, te encuentras bien, puedes moverte? –Entonces los ponis retiran el escudo y los alados provocan aire para que el humo se despeje y salga por arriba y baje el intenso calor que se sintió, Ember estaba muy esperanzada que su pareja fuera el que siguiera en pie, pero después de un rato cambio su rostro a uno muy preocupado y triste, igual sus amigos se mortificaron mucho, Deathsaurus era quien estaba en píe pero notándose muy mal, tenía quemadas y heridas en todo su cuerpo y estaba jadeando mucho, Solar tenia esas mismas heridas pero el yacía inconsciente, el réferi se acercó y reviso cuidadosamente al señor dragón, trago saliva antes de dar el terrible veredicto. –El… señor Solar esta inconsciente y muy mal herido, el participante Deathsaurus es el ganador y el equipo Dark Torch es el primer finalista… ¡Hay que llevar a lord Solar a la enfermería pronto!

-¡Ja, te dije que era superior a ti Maximus, ya pueden considerarme el nuevo señor de los dragones… Ugh! –Cuando se pavoneaba Deathsaurus después de que lo nombraran ganador se cae, volviendo a su estado normal notándose más heridas de las que tenía en su última fase, le dolía TODO el cuerpo, huesos, músculos y órganos internos. –Mierda, si seguimos tan solo 30 segundos más en ese ataque yo igualmente caería como Maximus, cuando despierte le agradeceré esta gran pelea.

-¡SOLAR NO, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO! –Gimoteo Ember volando a donde estaba su amado tirado, mientras los paramédicos iban igual, mientras Lighting mostraba los dientes muy frustrado. –Mierda, ahora solo depende de nosotros, pero juro que evitaremos que los dragones se vuelvan los soldados de estos demonios. –Sus amigos igual hicieron esa promesa.


	26. Revancha y Ardor Multicolor

**Capítulo XXVI.**

 **Enfrentamiento entre Amigos**

 **Parte 1 Revancha y Ardor Multicolor.**

En el coliseo de los dragones había una gran conmoción, el señor Dragón Solar Maximus fue vencido por el heraldo de Dark Doll, el dragón komodo Deathsaurus después de una terrible batalla de revelos, pero el sobre esfuerzo que realizo dejo al dragón oscuro completamente agotado. –Espero que esto les muestre trio de estúpidos como debe ser una pelea real sin hacer ningún truco sucio, los verdaderos guerreros peleamos hasta las consecuencias finales.

-¡Cierra tu horrendo hocico maldita salamandra sobrealimentada! –Respondió Sonata saliendo de debajo de los aun inconscientes Tyrek y Rabia por fin, se le veía que estaba colérica. –¡Si ese maldito viejo no me aplica ese tonto truco yo los habría pulverizado a todos, ya que con mi verdadero poder recupero lo que perdí al estar en este mundo zoológico!

-Es que esto es un torneo de lucha desquiciada, no un matadero como estas acostumbrada a hacer, ahora vámonos de una buena vez. –Comento Deathsaurus acercándose a los noqueados, movió a Rabia y esta empezó reaccionar levantándose muy mareada, toco a Tyrek y este no reacciono para nada, incluso lo zarandeo fuertemente y lo pateo varias veces sin ningún resultado, si no estuviera respirando el centauro fácil pasaría por un cadáver. –Ese golpe de Solar fue intenso, Si no se hubiera enojado por lo que hizo este pendejo a su compañera lo habría noqueado a la antigua y a mí me habría dado ese golpe haciéndonos perder.

-Entonces no solo a ti, sino también a él les sonrió la fortuna, ya que hubiéramos perdido seguro los mato a ambos sucias bestias, solo para sacar mis frustraciones. –Señalo Sonata amenazadoramente, de inmediato sonrió diabólicamente volteando a vera Adagio. –Pero me habría perdido la oportunidad de desgraciar a esta maldita liendre de mar en público, así que te sugiero que no pierdas Adagio, quiero destrozarte con la mayor audiencia posible, me voy porque no quiero perder el tiempo con su boba pelea falsa.

-No subestimes a estos jóvenes Dusk, te podrías llevar una desagradable sorpresa, y eres un ser que no aprendes de sus errores, por eso te ganamos en la tierra, solo tuviste suerte bruja, pero te seguro que ya se te va acabar maldita hija del demonio. –Comento Adagio sintiendo que el arma que crearon sus padres le podría dar un buen uso, la ker solo gimió molesta a punto de tele transportarse, cuando la increpa Deathsaurus. -¡Hey tonta, no te vayas sin nosotros, Tyrek aún está en el quinto sueño, Rabia se cansó hasta el límite como yo, apenas nos podemos poner en pie, así que vas a llevarnos a todos escoria!

-Maldito idiota, solo porque aún me sirven para algo trio de inútiles. –Se quejó Sonata usando su magia y cubriendo a sus compañeros de equipo, entonces la mitad del público empezó a vitorearlos, logrando que Deathsaurus hiciera reverencias. -¡Gracias mis queridos compatriotas pronto haremos al imperio grande de nuevo con la ayuda del poderoso Doll!

-¡Eso no lo permitiremos heraldo, pronto los dragones verán la verdad! – Indico Spike tronándose las garras y exhalando aire muy caliente, Deathsaurus lo reta con su garra izquierda. -¡Si quieres hacer eso será mejor que no pierdas Spike, tendré la revancha de nuestra primera pelea, hasta mañana si es que tienes suerte! –Entonces el equipo de Demonios desaparece, dejando a los protectores muy enojados por el resultado, mientras ya bajaban a Solar llevándoselo a la enfermería mientras Ember lo tomaba de su garra derecha. -¡¿Solar estas bien, puedes oírme?!

-No sé si pueda escucharte Spike, espero que no tenga heridas graves. –Comento Ember preocupada. –Su calor interno ha bajado y eso no es una buena señal, menos en un dragón… pero confió que saldrá delante de esto, solo tuvo algo de mala fortuna.

-Fue una pelea impresionante, lástima que Deathsaurus tenga las creencias equivocadas.

-Tú y el son las caras diferentes de la misma moneda Spike, tú eres el lado que cayo hacia arriba mientras él fue el lado que toco el oscuro suelo. –Comento Ember caminando al lado de Maximus mientras lo cargaban rumbo a la enfermería. -¿Spike vamos a intentar lo que comentamos todos los miembros del equipo ayer cuando salimos después de los jovencitos? Es que es algo arriesgado…

-Yo sé que estas preocupada Ember, igual estamos todos aun aparentemos otra cosa. –Señalo Rarity mientras cargaba a Fire en su lomo, la bebé estaba completamente dormida por su aventura de hoy. –Pero debemos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza, pero sin llegar al extremo como lo hicieron Solar y Deathsaurus ya que…

-Tenemos que intentar despertar el poder dormido de nuestros jóvenes hermanos, ya que de su equipo la única que lo ha podido lograr es Scootalo. –Indico Fluttershy mientras veía a los jóvenes elementos discutiendo sobre la pelea anterior. –Sé que Lighting dijo muy sabiamente que no debemos presionar eso, pero creo que si ellos no saben que lo buscamos nosotros no se forzaran.

-Además todos ellos estoy segura que quieren pelear contra cualquiera de nosotros con toda su fuerza, desean como un buen alumno superar a su maestro en una lucha justa. –Menciono Starlight. –He visto como Skydancer me ve cuando practico con Twi y/o Trix, desea enfrentarme en un duelo mágico real.

-Y si alguno cambia por esto será bienvenido, pero sino no importa, ya llegara su momento como me ocurrió a mí. –Complemento la idea Adagio. –Pero por lo menos los ayudaremos a fortalecerse… y la verdad no quiero perder contra ellos.

-Veo que todos están decididos, en fin creo que la verdad opino como ustedes amigos, ya saben contra quien quiero pelear, por favor intente que me toque mi turno… pensándolo bien mejor no, traten de ganar las peleas que les toque, voy a estar unos momentos con Solar, tratare de regresar lo antes posible, suerte amigos. –Entonces Ember entra al pasillo, sus compañeros se vieron muy seguros y asintieron viéndose muy decididos, entonces Spike va volando al centro de ring recién reparado por los hechiceros dragones. –Spike ya subió, es hora que yo suba también amigos.

-Recuerda lo que comentamos Sweetie, y pónselo muy claro a Spike y a los demás. –Mencionó Apple Bloom con el ceño fruncido. –Si intentan algo raro con alguno de nosotros no sé qué les vayamos a hacer.

-Descuida Bloomie, se lo voy a poner de una manera que no le quede alguna incertidumbre. –Respondió Sweetie tele transportándose al frente de Spike, ambos se vieron seriamente. –Lady Sweetie Bell, lord Spike, ¿Cómo…?

-Permítame un segundo señor, necesito decirle algo a mi rival antes de continuar. –Señalo Sweetie, haciendo que el réferi y su cuñado se extrañaran. –Spike, te tengo que pedir algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sweetie? Ya estamos algo retrasados, así que dijo rápido.

-¡Te pido a ti, a mi hermana y a los otros miembros de tu equipo que peleen con toda su fuerza! –Ordeno la cantante seriamente. -¡Si no pelean en serio contra nosotros nos daremos cuenta, y no aceptaremos eso, seria humillante, e igual les pido que nos respeten como sus iguales!

-Sweetie… ¡Descuida, ninguno de nosotros haríamos eso, vamos con todo contra ustedes! –Menciono Spike cerrando su puño derecho, entonces Sweetie Sonríe y ambos hacen un choque de garras-casco. -¡Gracias por entendernos hermano, señor réferi puede continuar!

-Bien… ¿Qué tipo de pelea quieren?

-Por equipo uno a uno, si la señorita no tiene alguna objeción.

-Para nada, la verdad era la pelea que iba a solicitar. –Comento Sweetie, entonces el réferi asintió y dio las reglas especiales para esa pelea., cuando termino Sweetie se tele transporta afuera del Ring con sus compañeros. –Creo que Spike es sincero, y también me dio la misma impresión en las demás, ¿Quién quiere pelear primero?

-¿No sería bueno que viéramos quien sube de ellos primero? Digo para intentar una estrategia.

-No creo que sea necesario Jazz, creo que ya todos decidimos contra quien pelear, y esto coinciden con los deseos de ellos. -Comento Lighting, entonces como rayo sube a la plataforma, de inmediato Spike hace el amago de subir, pero Fluttershy le pone el casco enfrente, el dragón se hace a un lado dejando subir a la alicornio. -¿Vez lo que digo Jazz?

-Veo que quieres la revancha de cuando nos volvimos a ver, ¿No es así LJ? –Indico Fluttershy empezando a acechar a Lighting, quien se quedó tranquilo esperando un movimiento en falso. –Te pido una vez más disculpas por haberte atacado como una loca, pero eso no evitara que de nuevo pelee seriamente contigo, y ahora soy más fuerte que esa vez, es posible que te deje peor.

-Yo también soy un poco más fuerte que esa vez… maestra Fluttershy y un poco más sabio, así que no me subestimes, ¡Pelea en serio con toda tu fuerza contra mi sino quieres ser derrotada, y también te advierto que puedo lastimarte mucho, no va a ser igual como esa masacre que me diste!

-¡Es verdad lo que dices, ya no eres el potro tonto que marque, ahora si eres un digno capitán como tú noble madre, por eso voy en serio! –Al decir esto Fluttershy se transforma en su versión arcoíris. -¡Con esto seguro te ganare, ya ahora soy más fuerte que tú!

-¡En una pelea existen otros factores a parte de la fuerza maestra, como tú me lo enseñaste! – Señalo Lighting desenvainando su espada y empezando también el a acechar a Fluttershy, Paper se puso nerviosa por el resultado de la pelea anterior, lo nota Rainbow y la trata de calmar. –No sufras Paper, como dijo Flutters, Lighting ha crecido mucho, ya no podrá hacerle lo mismo que en Ponyville, y mi hermana no creo que quiera hacérselo de nuevo.

-Lo sé Dash, confió en Fluttershy, lo que me preocupa es que ella es más fuerte y ágil con su cambio que mi hijo.

-Por eso él quería enfrentarse a ella Paper, quiere y debe aprender a luchar contra enemigos más fuertes, recuerda que Lighting es un gran estratega, ya debe estar pensando como vencer a su rival, e igual ya piensa más rápido, se podrá defender muy bien de Fluttershy.

-Espero que tengas razón Dash, vamos mi potrillo travieso, solo te pido ser de pensamiento rápido como yo, pero combínalo también con tu tranquilidad, como era tu padre Lunar. –Menciono Paper mientras Lighting pasaba enfrente de ella, el sonriéndole asintió amablemente, ese aparente titubeo la quiere aprovechar Fluttershy arronjándose con su lanza sobre el corcel, pero este no la había perdido de vista, ambos metales al chocar y al ser puros se escucha un choque metálico con un sonido muy armonioso, empezando a forcejear ambos. -¡Bien hecho hijo, no te distraigas con mis tonterías, siempre ten a tu rival en tu primer pensamiento!

-¡Perfecto Lighting, a pesar de que estabas fijándote en tu madre, no dejaste de ponerme atención y de cuando te ataque pusiste tu atención al 100% sobre mí! –le dio un cumplido al corcel Fluttershy, pero este no dejo de ponerle atención y no contesto su piropo, esto hizo que Fluttershy se enorgulleciera más. -¿Dime cómo pudiste aprender esto tan rápido?

-La verdad empecé a aprender en el mundo humano maestra, cuando las versiones humanas de Jazz, Skyli y Scoot me enseñaban a usar mi cuerpo y manos humanas, por eso cuando regrese aquí le dije a mis cinco compañeros elementos noveles que practicáramos así en las tardes, ellos aceptaron, así ya sabemos pelear en una situación donde haya muchos enemigos, y podemos aprovecharlo cuando peleamos uno a uno y fijarnos en nuestro entorno.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso ustedes seis han avanzado mucho y se complementan muy bien cuando pelean juntos, si nosotras sus mayores hubiéramos hecho eso seriamos más fuertes, es una pena que solo lo hicieron Twi, Dizzy, Rares y Spikey cuando se fueron exiliados… -Cuando hablaba Fluttershy le brillo el ojo de su cicatriz, se barrió con todas su fuerzas de sus patas traseras derribando a Lighting con gran poder. -¡Es una verdadera pena que vuelvas a caer LJ, te distraje con solo labia!

-¿Quién dice que me distrajiste Fluttershy? ¡¿QUÉ NO HABRÁ SIDO AL REVÉS?! – Respondió Lighting sorprendiendo a Fluttershy, el corcel hace girar su espada rápidamente provocando una corriente de viento haciendo que no se cayera y levantándolo del piso poniéndolo atrás de la alicornio, ya estando en el suelo con electricidad estática que formo al girar su espada, con su lado sin filo la golpea provocando verdaderamente un gran relámpago, todo el poder eléctrico le da de lleno a Fluttershy, que con el impacto se le ven todos los huesos y se para completamente su melena y cola. -¡YYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! – La reina grita de inmenso dolor yéndose a estrellar al borde del ring, tuvo mucha suerte de no salirse. -¡Diantres, por poco gano!

-¡MAMÁ! –Brave corrió muy preocupada hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, en su vida nunca había visto que su madre hubiera recibido tal castigo. -¡Mami respóndeme, no quiero que pierdas de un golpe, me daría mucha vergüenza!

-Descuida mi arquerita, si eso ocurriera me daría más vergüenza a mí. –Dijo Fluttershy saliendo del hoyo qué hizo viéndose muy sucia, se sacudió y se no to que apenas tenía algunos golpes leves. –Rayos, soy una idiota, quise aprovecharme tratando de distraer a Lighting hablando como las primera vez, pero él esperaba eso, seguro ya lo tenía planeado engañarme cuando le diera un supuesto ataque sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo.

-Sería una gran mentira no admitir que tienes razón maestra. –Indico Lighting haciendo girar su espada volviendo a juntar electricidad. –Sé que pensaste que podrías distraerme como en Ponyville, esa vez me distrajiste al fingir ser una traidora y hablando de una manera despectiva y cruel, al creerte una maldita degenerada demente hizo que no pensara bien, concentrando mis pensamientos en la ira y la tristeza que me provocaste y con eso lograste que no tomara decisiones correctas, y querías hacerme lo mismo ahora, pero con adulaciones, esperaba algo así de ti ya que eres muy inteligente y quieres terminar las peleas lo más rápido posible, y lo sé por lo que le dijiste a ese dragón en la primera ronda, deja te advierto que ya no caeré en tus intrigas, voy a ganarte de una forma u otra, pero quiero pelear contigo en serio sin trucos, si hubiéramos combatido así la primera vez no sé si hubiera perdido pero tú definitivamente no te habrías ido limpia.

-Lighting… entiendo, comprendiste mi plan, si quería distraerte, pero todo lo que dije es una gran verdad, pero descuida, ya no te tomare la crin mi amigo, ahora será siendo lo más honesta que pueda, por eso esta pelea será una especie de examen para ti, prepárate. – Entonces Fluttershy cambia a Flutterbat alicornio. –Sabes que con esta forma soy más directa, fuerte y rápida, podría enfrentarme a Tyrek, a Deathsaurus y probablemente al cabrón de Doll estando ellos a tope como hace rato, ¿podrás sobrevivir a un ser que definitivamente es más poderoso que tú?

-Pues la única manera de saberlo es intentarlo ¿no lo crees? –Indico Lighting poniéndose en guardia, su espada destellaba cómo varios rayos unidos. –Yo sé que soy mucho más rápido que tú en tierra transformada o no, sé que tú eres muy ágil en el aire, pero practique mucho con Stars contra rivales voladores, creo que puedo cazarte estando en suelo, igual esa es una de las razones por que me ganaste, pensé que volando con esas alas mágicas podría igualarte y no es cierto, ahora comprendo que debí atacarte en donde peleo mejor, ¡en tierra Firme!

-(Excelente, ya comprendiste tu errores, ardo en deseos de ganarte ahora Lighting) Entonces yo peleare en el aire mi amigo, por la misma razón que tú, Paper de antemano te pido disculpas por lo qué le voy a hacer a tu hijo, pero él quiere una pelea real contra mí, por eso te pido que no te metas, sea lo que sea que veas y oigas. –Paper se espantó por lo que dijo Fluttershy, ya iba a sacar a Lighting de la plataforma, pero su hijo lo noto y la vio determinado. –Igual te pido lo mismo mamá, esta es la misma situación que estuviste una vez en un torneo de esgrima, En la final tu rival y tú estaban decididos como los estamos mi maestra y yo ahora, mi padre quiso sacarte pero tú pediste algo muy parecido a lo que te pedimos nosotros, al final tu ganaste, así que no seas hipócrita y dejamos continuar.

-Lighting… Fluttershy… -Entonces Paper bufo resignada. –Comprendo sus sentimientos, está bien, pueden continuar, ¡pero si no pelean respetando a su rival subestimándolo y no usando su poder real desde ahora no se lo perdonare a ninguno de los dos!

-¡Entendimos! –Dijeron unísonamente los rivales sonriendo confiados, entonces Fluttershy se lanza en picada, Lighting se puso en una pose que con su espada se cubría casi todo su cuerpo, la reina dio un gran golpe con su lanza que hace retroceder al capitán unos tres metros, el corcel después de frenarse hace que Fluttershy se quede sin guardia, entonces con toda su fuerza embiste a la yegua, esperaba que con esto pudiera sacar a Fluttershy y que esta no volara por recuperarse del golpe, pero está casi instantáneamente se recuperó poniéndose en guardia de nuevo viéndose completamente bien. –Rayos, Dinky tenía razón, transformados su fuerza y resistencia crece mucho, y más con la transformación "Flutterbat", podría intentar cansarla para que ella misma desperdicie mucha de su energía, pero eso solo me serviría en una pelea de relevos para que salga después de mi le ganara, pero esto es uno a uno y yo me cansaría más al desperdiciar mi velocidad a tope en un espacio tan reducido, y me parece que Fluttershy… no está como cambiaron Scoot, Rarity y Dash, Sus auras estaban completamente encendidas y brillantes, pero el aura actual de Shy es… tranquila, es brillante pero en un flujo constante… es como el aura de… ¡no puede ser ellas lo lograron con años de práctica, ella no tiene mucho que lo logro!

-Luna tenía mucha razón, analizas perfectamente a tu rival, descubriste "mi secreto" aunque realmente no lo era. –Señalo Fluttershy parándose en el aire y cruzándose de patas delanteras, viendo a Lighting con una sonrisa sagaz. –Cuando empecé a practicar mi magia alicornio con la princesa Luna me dijo que tenía que tener mi magia en un flujo constante por ser esta muy fuerte, que la pequeñas unicornios muy poderosas tienen ese problema como Illusion y Ying, entonces pensé en el desperdicio de energía que tuve en mi primera vez transformada, se lo comente y ella igual se dio cuenta, me enseño el ejercicio con el cual Celestia y ella controlan el poder de sus formas finales, por eso llegaba tarde a tu humilde hogar, sé que soy muy novata comparada con las hermanas y con lord Solar, pero gracias a esto ya puedo... –Entonces Fluttershy desaparece, sorprendiendo a todos, reapareciendo al lado de Lighting poniéndole su naginata en el cuello. -… puedo tele transportarme algunos metros, inútil como medio de transporte, pero muy ventajoso en una pelea.

-¡MIERDA! –Lighting intento quitarse de donde lo acorralo Fluttershy, pero esta igual hizo un movimiento para dejarlo en la misma posición. -¡Demonios, no esperaba esto, ya tiene un nivel alicornio muy alto, soy un terrestre contra tres ponys en uno… más bien soy un pony contra un escuadrón de todos los tipos en una yegua!

-¡Lighting no te desesperes! –Grito Skydancer dándole ánimos a su compañero. -¡Recuerda que ya le ganaste a un alicornio, a mí, sin usar tu espada especial, tú puedes vencer a mi mamá si te concentras!

-Pero yo soy tan tonta como fuiste tu hija. –Señalo Fluttershy empezando a presionar a Lighting con su lanza. –Y él lo sabe ya que se lo dije, no voy a enseñarle a pelear contra mí como estúpidamente tú lo hiciste.

-No deberías subestimar a mi amigo otra vez tía, si no perdiste hace rato fue de milagro. –Comento Skydancer sonriendo muy segura. –Él ya sabe diferenciar cuando debe ser esperar y cuando atacar rápido, y no importa si fue eres más poderosa que incluso la princesa Celestia, sin sabiduría tal fuerza no sirve de nada, yo era más fuerte que él y me gano, además él no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros.

-De veraz solo dices idioteces Skydancer…

-¡MAMÁ, POR TODOS LAS NUBES DEL FIRMAMENTO, MI PRIMA TE ESTA DISTRAYENDO, LE ESTA DANDO A LIGHTING TIEMPO MIENTRAS TÚ ESTAS BABEANDO! –Grito Brave dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Skydancer, esta reacciona dándose cuenta de su error pero Lighting se aprovecha de ese titubeo y le da una coz directamente al pecho e inmediatamente la toma y le hace una llave de judo aprovechando la fuerza de la alicornio, tomando el corcel con su hocico la lanza de Fluttershy desarmándola y tomando la mayor distancia que pudo con respecto a ella, la reina se levanta sacudiéndose un poco, dándole una mirada fría al corcel. -¡CARAJO, YA VISTE MADRE, YA QUITARON TU LANZA! ¡¿SKYDANCER PORQUE TRAICIONASTE A MAMÁ?!

-Yo no traicione a nadie hermana, recuerda que soy parte del equipo de Lighting, mi deber es ayudarlo como pueda, y dado que no es contra las reglas distraer a al enemigo de tu compañero lo hice sin dudar, tu harías lo mismo que yo si estuvieras en mi situación, es más cuando las tres compartimos el sueño mamá te ayudo en contra mía, si me queje pero sinceramente no le di importancia ya que entendí sus sentimientos, por favor comprende los míos en esta situación.

-Creo… que comprendo… pero aun así es desagradable… seguro te sentiste muy frustrada cuando nosotras te lo aplicamos, como me siento ahora…

-Ni deberías sentirte así Braveshy, la tonta que equivoco de nuevo fui yo. -Bufo Fluttershy llevándose el casco derecho a la frente. –Te diste cuenta mientras yo estaba en las nubes, es obvio lo que querías lograr Skyli, te felicito por pensar maquiavélicamente, se nota que Starlight también te ha enseñado, pero te aseguró que esto no volverá a pasar, solo me concentrare en mi rival, como él está concentrado en mí. –Entonces Fluttershy voltea a ver a Lighting, quien estaba parado dos patas sosteniendo su espada con la pata delantera derecha y la naginata con la izquierda. -¿Lighting amigo me devuelves mi arma por favor?

-¡Si claro, ahorita te la doy! –Dijo Lighting sarcásticamente agarrando muy fuerte la lanza. -¡Ni que estuviera loco, con esto de quito una de tus muchas ventajas que tienes sobre mi Fluttershy, y no trates de convencerme que es un acto deshonroso ya que no lo es, tú tienes magia, vuelas, la fuerza arcoíris y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, por lo menos te quitare con lo que peleas mejor para no estar tan lejos de la victoria!

-Comprendo mi joven alumno, es natural que trates de quitarme los "hándicaps" qué tengo, pero mi lanza… la verdad estoy muy apegada a ella, así que lo siento, pero debo que hacer que regrese a mí.

-¡Pues inténtalo, sé que trataras de levitarla pero yo de inmediato voy a cortar tu magia con mi espada!

-Pues no creo que puedas hacer eso… ven pequeña, mami te necesita. –Dijo amablemente Fluttershy, estirando su pata derecha, Lighting se preparó para cortar la magia nada más notara el aura rosa de Fluttershy cubrir la lanza, pero esta se empezó a mover sin aparecerle nada, el corcel tuvo que agarrarla más fuerte. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE?! ¡ESTA COSA TIENE MENTE PROPIA!

-Este metal tiene fantásticas características, reconoce a su dueño. –Indico Fluttershy. –Lo defiende de su enemigo, como le paso a Jazz, no deja que otro la desenvaine como tú espada, o mi lanza… sabe que la necesito… estamos conectadas con nuestras auras, Skydancer eres una genio al notar eso, gracias por decirme lo que descubriste.

-¡¿Skydancer, descubriste eso, Y NO SE LO DIJISTE A LIGHTING?! –Pregunto Jazz, su novia se apena y le responde con un gesto patético. –Bueno… es que vi cómo reacciona cada arma, y me puse a pensar… cuando Rarity y Twilight hicieron la espada y el saxofón hicieron que se ligaran con el aura mágica de ustedes hermanos, para que solamente ustedes los pudieran usar, yo intente algo así cuando le hice la nueva hoja, pero creo que hice algo… diferente sin querer, ya que cuando termine mi tía y yo estábamos jugando cuando en broma dijo "naginata real ven a mi casco", y la lanza fue volando hacia ella, y lo mejor del caso… no tengo ni idea que hice de diferente, mi maestra y mi senpai hemos tratado de repetir el error, pero no hemos podido..

-¡Demonios Skydancer, cuando improvises en una fórmula mágica escribe los cambios que hiciste en una hoja limpia! –Comento Lighting sosteniendo la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, apenas podía detenerla. -¡¿Por qué Fluttershy tiene tanta fortuna?!

-Ni idea, pero si quieres tener un poco de suerte Lighting será mejor que la sueltes… por tu seguridad. –Indico la reina amenazadoramente, empezando a concentrar magia en su cuerno. –Al estar agarrando la naginata con todas tus fuerzas no puedes atacarme con tu otro casco, y no puedes cubrirte o esquivar mi magia, Me estás dando un blanco muy fácil, y no creo fallar con esta poca distancia, si quieres vencerme tendrás que darme mi arma si no quieres que te golpee a quemarropa, piénsalo rápido, ya que voy atacar con mi magia pronto.

-¡Con un… carajo! –Entonces Lighting suelta la naginata y de nuevo se pone en guardia agarrando su espada con los dos cascos, Fluttershy agarra su lanza e igual se levanta de patas traseras y apaga el aura de su cuerno. –Pensaste muy bien mi alumno, no vale la pena arriesgarte por quitarle una ventaja de tu rival si tu pierdes más de las tuyas, ahora puedes defender y atacar como lo estabas haciendo, ahora veamos si puedes descubrirme otro punto débil, ya que quitarme mi lanza ya no es opción.

(Me lleva, ya son tres estrategias que no me resultan, no pude a mandarla a volar más lejos cuando intento aplicarme lo mismo que en Ponyville, Skyli la distrajo pero de nuevo por su increíble resistencia ni se atonto al derribarla de nuevo, le quite su lanza solo para darme cuenta que es como esa espada de los comics de esos gatos raros que lee Purple, por más lejos que la arroje le va regresar a ella y no es tonta, no me ataca con magia ya que apenas empezó a aprender y por eso esquivaría sus ataques fácilmente y podría llegarle y hacerle una combinación, pero si le doy oportunidad seguro me dispararía, si no atacó así hace rato fue por cortesía suya, debo pensar mucho y rápido, ya la he visto pelear muchas veces para pensar en otra debilidad suya y aprovecharlo) Pensaba Lighting mientras ambos ponys se merodeaban, él en el suelo y Fluttershy en el aire, igual esta pensaba su siguiente movimiento. (Ya no debo distraerme y hablar de más, por centímetros no me salí al principio de la pelea, si Brave no me grita Jolt habría podido lanzarme incluso fuera de la plataforma, si no me ha noqueado con esos golpes es porque estoy transformada, además fue listo y me quito mi lanza, solo que el pobre no sabía que yo puedo controlarla, y entre más tiempo pase peleando contra el seguro se dará cuenta de algo sobre mí que seguro desconozco, además de todo no ha "brillado" como los que ya nos transfórmanos y mantiene una lucha conmigo, no se presiona para intentar buscar esa fuerza… y eso está bien, cambiara en el momento justo… solo me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible, y si pudiera ayudarte a hacerlo como compensación después de casi matarlo… ya no divagues Shy, si nota que no estás pensando en la pelea seguro te atacara con toda su fuerza) ambos ponys estaban concentrados en ellos, sin ponerle atención a nada y al enorme ruido de los espectadores quienes rechiflaban por ver que los rivales solo se rondaban sin hacer algo desde hace un buen momento. -¡Ya cállense ignorantes, esto no es una pelea donde solo se dan golpes a lo zonzo, hay estrategias!

-Yang ahijada nunca te había visto así de interesada en una lucha, ni cuando practicábamos juntos en esa dimensión. –Se extrañó Spike al ver a su sobrina, desde que empezaron a pelearse Lighting y Fluttershy se concentró como si estuviera en la escuela. –Incluso aquí en las luchas pasadas solo te ponías a leer sobre la cultura dragón.

-Es que su alteza Fluttershy y Lighting son dos de los más brillantes estrategas que conozco, como lo son mis padres y Starlight, no dejan nada al azar, por eso a pesar de que esta lucha no haya habido muchos golpes es del más alto nivel, Lighting al saberse más débil intenta aprovechar los beneficios que le otorgan las reglas ya que sabe que no podrá noquearla, a menos que cambie y la sorprenda, pero su majestad lo sabe, igual sabe que es más poderosa pero pelear contra Lighting de frente es casi un suicidio ya que el analiza sus métodos y planea un contraataque, y ahora lo hace casi de inmediato.

-Es casi como una partida de ajedrez Yang. -Comento Paper. –Así eran mis practicas con el padre de LJ, Lunar, aunque él era más bueno en eso, solo le gane como tres veces, ya veraz que con nuestras prácticas igual te harás una estratega como ellos.

-Cierto esto es como un juego de ajedrez… por eso seguramente va a tener que "sacrificar" algunas de sus piezas para inducir al error al otro, para dar jaque mate si no quieren terminar tablas.

-Y ellos seguro lo saben Yang. –Comento Paper, entonces Lighting y Fluttershy van uno sobre otro en el aire, empezando a tener un duelo de esgrima en el aire, se escuchaba los golpes metálicos muy fuertemente, y solo se veían los destellos metálicos dorados, cuando la alicornio le pego fuertemente con su lanza azotando al terrestre al suelo. -¡Voy a hacer que no te levantes de ahí aprendiz! – Grito Fluttershy alcanzando su máxima velocidad de alas de fuerzas para embestirlo, pero del agujero salió prácticamente un rayo blanco-morado del suelo. -¡DE LO QUE ESTOY SEGURO A PESAR DE TU TRANSFORMACIÓN ES QUE YO SOY MAS RÁPIDO QUE TU MAESTRA!

-¡Eso es lo que me gusta de una pelea, las sorpresas! -Indico Fluttershy preparando un golpe con su lanza con la gran velocidad que lleva, Lighting reconoció la posición del cuerpo, era la técnica del gran corte. -¡¿Fluttershy cómo pudiste imitar mi mejor golpe?!

-Lighting, no es tu mejor golpe, este es el golpe… de Lunar, tu padre. –Señalo la reina ya preparándose, Lighting tuvo que empezar a darlo para poder defenderse de él. –Recuerdo cuando te lo enseño, estaba revisando a Káiser en tu casa, vi a su patio y estaban practicando, tu tenías una espada de juguete, tu padre te enseño tu técnica y tú la hiciste torpemente, bueno eras un potrillo, y desde ahí empezaste a practicarlo todos los días, y lo hiciste en las afueras del pueblo, en el claro cerca de mi casa, te veía varias veces sin entender porque lo hacías, creo que me memorice los movimientos, y cuando empecé a practicar naginatajutsu intente usar ese golpe ya que es una poderosa técnica.

-¡Bien, te felicito por memorizarte las posiciones y perfeccionar esta técnica, pero no entiendo porque me cuentas esto Fluttershy!

-¡Es simple Lighting! –Entonces los dos esgrimistas realizan la técnica al mismo tiempo, chocando ambos cortes escuchándose un relámpago muy metálicamente, provocando una onda de choque que a todos mueve de su lugar, incluso se sintió en varios kilómetros a la redonda. -¡Tú tienes que crear TU PROPIO GOLPE, ALGO QUE TU REALICES CON LA QUE USES TODOS TUS ATRIBUTOS, ESTE GOLPE APROVECHABA LA FUERZA FÍSICA DE TU PADRE!

-¡¿Qué cree mi propio golpe, mi propia técnica?! –Pregunto Lighting, era cierto, todos sus golpes los aprendió de libros y de sus maestros, incluso cuando utilizaba electricidad ya lo habían hecho antes aprovechando la cargas electroestáticas. -¡¿Pero cómo logro eso?!

-Bueno Lighting, es normal que estés algo confundido, pero tú tienes el potencial de crearlo, si yo siendo una tonta novata pude hacerlo. –Entonces Fluttershy se pone de nuevo en posición, pero cambiando algunas poses de la vez anterior, empezó a tirar el golpe, el capitán instintivamente se prepara para volver hacer su corte para defenderse, pero noto que Fluttershy en lugar de lanzar el ataque hizo que continuara en el mismo lugar mientras hacía que su lanza girara más velozmente, volviendo la energía del golpe más compacta, después ya no se veía a la alicornio, se veía una esfera rodar a una velocidad extrema. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

-¡Este es mi mejor golpe con mi lanza amigo, eres el primer pony con el que lo realizo, ya que no pude hacerlo contra Doll ya que no tuve la ocasión idónea de hacerlo… ENJAMBRE DE SAETAS! –Entonces Fluttershy suelta su golpe, lanzando pequeños cortes con la apariencia de mariposas y murciélagos, yendo directamente contra el corcel como una lluvia de navajas. -¡Por la madre de la luna y el sol! –Lighting da el golpe con la esperanza que tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para detener ese ataque, pero su corte fue perforado por las saetas sin detenerlas absolutamente nada, recibiendo el ataque directamente. -¡Argh! –Se quejó el corcel rebotando varias veces con las saetas, parecían que estas lo buscaban ya que todas le daban a él provocándoles varias cortadas, después de unos momentos el corcel cae, parecía noqueado, él réferi se acerca para revisarlo. -¡El participante Jolt sigue vivo, pero esta aturdido, empezare el conteo 1, 2, 3… ¡

-¡No puede ser, Fluttershy volviste a masacrar a mi hijo! –Grito desesperada Paper desenvainando su sable para ir contra Fluttershy para obtener revancha, pero esta le habla muy tranquila. –Paper amiga mía, de verdad si hubiera querido matar a LJ el estaría hecho pedazos, pero no fue así, tú también puedes dar este tipo de golpes con tu espada, nunca le haría daño a mi hermano de nuevo, pero de verdad necesito que aprenda, tú sabes cómo son estas prácticas, igual yo lo sufrí cuando practicaba con Mistery.

-Tienes razón amiga mía… -Respondió Paper calmándose un poco. –De la misma manera Lunar y yo lo sabíamos, pero es algo que no es agradable de ver como madre, ¡vamos Lighting, levántate, ese ataque no es suficiente para que quedes ahí durmiendo, demuestra a tu maestra actual que has aprendido todas sus enseñanzas y que no has perdido el tiempo!

-Tienes… razón mamá, esto es como un examen. –Dijo Lighting levantándose lentamente cuando el referí llego a la cuenta de seis, giro su espada y se puso de nuevo en guardia. –Ahora entiendo, mejoraste el golpe de mi padre poniéndole algo de tu esencia en él, y si me hubieras querido matar lo habrías logrado, confié demasiado en ese golpe de siempre, debo intentar algo diferente si quiero no solo vencerte a ti, sino para cumplir mi promesa a mis amigas Sweetie y Bloomie.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso mi pupilo, pero para tu desgracia el tiempo de la prueba ya acabo. –Menciono maliciosamente Fluttershy preparando su golpe de nuevo. –Mi tiempo transformada se acerca al punto límite, por eso debo acabar ahora, me gustaría seguir luchando contigo pero creo que será para una mejor ocasión. –Entonces Noto que Lighting guardo su espada en su funda, extrañándola. -¡¿Qué haces Lighting, te rindes?! Tan solo tienes que decirlo.

-Yo no me rindo ahora ni nunca maestra… voy a intentar algo distinto como tú lo hiciste. –Respondió Lighting adoptando una pose que combina ofensiva con defensiva. –Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, la funda de mi espada es parte… del poder ofensivo de esta, por eso cuando la desenvaine la primera vez le pude cortar el brazo a Doll, por eso los otros golpes que he dado con esta no han llegado a ese nivel, a pesar que los di con más fuerza, la funda concentra mi poder en la hoja.

-Vaya, al fin te diste cuenta. –Indico Fluttershy. –Es una pena que a pesar de ya saberlo el resultado será lo mismo, mi enjambre pasara de nuevo perforando tu corte, dándote de nuevo, y para asegurarme… ¡voy a hacer que te saquen del ring!

-¡Inténtalo, ya que la que va a salir volando eres tú! –Indico Lighting preparándose para intentar un nuevo golpe, Fluttershy empezó a hacer sus movimientos de su técnica, (al girar así Fluttershy se defiende casi completamente, dejando pequeños agujeros en sí, pero yo no soy un hechicero para intentar golpearla con un rayo fino, pero note que también que cuando lanza su ataque queda sin guardia por un pequeño tiempo, ahí es donde le tengo que atinar, si la ataco antes su esfera evitara que la golpee, y si es después ella podrá esquivarlo solo volando, mi ataque tiene que ser rápido, fuerte y certero… como si fuera un relámpago cayendo en un pararrayos, no puedo realizar el golpe de mi padre como él lo hacía ya que no soy tan fuerte, lo que herede de él fue manera de ser tranquila y pensar demasiado… je, herede las características físicas de mi madre, ella a pesar de ser una terrestre es tan delicada como un narciso, pero compensa eso con su velocidad y soy tan veloz como ella … ¡eso es, ya no me concentraré en la fuerza de mi golpe, voy a concentrarme solo en las velocidades y la puntería de estos, en lugar de querer dar un golpe contundente voy a darle los que pueda en un solo instante para provocar un gran daño!)

-¡De nuevo te pusiste a pensar a lo tonto Lighting, ese ha sido tu más grande error de siempre! –Señalo Fluttershy ya empezando a lanzar tu ataque, pero Lighting no dejo de vigilarla a pesar de estar concentrado, entonces soltó su golpe con la misma pose del gran corte. -¡De nuevo con lo mismo Jolt, ya te demostré… esperen esto es diferente! –Noto Fluttershy que el corte no era mayor del tamaño de la hoja de la espada, y que el corcel al girarse dio otro golpe igual en diferente ángulo, así consecutivamente, en lugar de atacar una vez con un corte gigantesco el cual era muy lento ataco con muchos que eran extremadamente veloces, los cuales brillaban como pequeños rayos de color rojo, ahora en lugar de perforar los ataques del corcel, las saetas de Fluttershy se neutralizaban con los cortes eléctricos. -¡Esto no me la creo, mi enjambre está siendo nulificado, como si estos fueran conductores de electricidad en una tormenta de rayos!

-¡Una tormenta?... Si podría decirse que eso… ¡Pero esta es una tormenta diferente, ESTA ES MI TORMENTA DE ESPADAS! –Grito Lighting sin dejar de atacar, desvaneciendo el ataque de Fluttershy. -¡Y cuando extermine tus saetas maestra, TU VAS A RECIBIR EL RESTO DE MI ATAQUE!

-¡Pues veremos si tu ataque mediocre puede contra todo mi enjambre Jolt, seguro se acabara la energía y lo más fuerte de mis saetas te darán directamente! –Indico maquiavélicamente Fluttershy analizando el golpe de Lighting, ella seguía teniendo ventaja por la fuerza arcoíris, pero vio que Lighting en lugar de preocuparse sonrió. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA POTRO TONTO?! ¡YA DEBERÍAS DARTE CUENTA QUE NO PODRÁS DERRIBAR TODAS MIS SAETAS!

-No necesito derribarlas todas… ¡Solo las que me estorban! –Respondió Lighting, entonces Fluttershy noto un patrón, ¡estaba Lighting abriendo un corredor directamente hacia ella! Intento volar para quitarse de la mira pero el capitán brinco con toda su velocidad, se vio como si fuera un relámpago morado que salió del suelo, le dieron algunas saetas pero a pesar del dolor siguió concentrado en Fluttershy, cuando de repente le llego a donde esta ella. –Te agradezco mucho maestra, sin ti no habría logrado esto. –Dijo Lighting amablemente mientras desenfundaba su espada de nuevo, pero en lugar de verse una hoja de metal su espada parecía un rayo rojizo. -¡RELÁMPAGO FINAL!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Fluttershy grita con toda su voz al recibir el golpe eléctrico, saliendo derribaba cubierta completamente de electricidad en dirección a las gradas, los dragones de esa zona se quitan de inmediato al ver esa cantidad de poder, Lighting sonriendo levemente empieza a caer a la plataforma. –Ahora si… ya gane, Flutters va estrellarse antes que yo afuera, no creo que se pueda reponer después de eso… y yo no puedo seguir atacando, ya me quede sin aliento, con trabajo voy a soportar el porrazo que me voy a dar. –Se dijo el corcel, pero a punto de chocar Fluttershy hace explotar su energía arcoíris deteniéndose a milímetros de las gradas, entonces vuela furiosamente hacia Lighting. -¿Que corrales…? de verdad la fuerza arcoíris es impresionante. –Se dijo Lighting preparándose para que Fluttershy lo golpeara con toda su fuerza, pero la alicornio al llegarle lo toma gentilmente y lo empieza a bajar lentamente, dejándolo afuera de la plataforma amablemente, entonces el réferi da el resultado de la contienda. -¡El participante Lighting ha salido de la plataforma, la participante Fluttershy gana esta pelea!

-¡No… volví a perder contra Fluttershy… a pesar de que hice mi mejor esfuerzo! –Menciono Lighting muy malogrado llorando pateando fuertemente el piso, su madre y sus compañeros ya iban a animarlo cuando Fluttershy le hablo. –Lighting no te sientas así, si perdiste esta lucha, pero ganaste mucho más con esto.

-¿Qué dices Fluttershy, te estas burlando de mí?

-No LJ, no me estoy burlando, me siento muy orgullosa de llamarte alumno, me enfrentaste de igual a igual a pesar de que soy una alicornio que puede usar la fuerza arcoíris independientemente, cualquiera de tus estrategias me habría podido vencer y cuando te fallaba una de inmediato pensabas en otra, y no solo creaste un golpe que es perfecto para ti, pensaste en dos, te aseguro que si puedes combinar ambos será un ataque formidable, puedes pelear contra seres que pueden ser más fuertes, pero teniendo una gran oportunidad de ganar.

-Pero te golpee con toda mis fuerzas y no te paso nada maestra.

-Te equivocas amigo mío… si me hiciste mucho daño. –Comento Fluttershy apagándose su transformación, dejado ver que está más golpeada que Lighting, apenas se podía conservar en pie. –Tu último ataque me hizo un considerable daño, y gasto mi energía mucho, si me pude recuperar es por que saque fuerzas de flaqueza para detenerme.

-Aun así maestra tú me ganaste… pero de corazón te agradezco la lección que me diste, tal vez falle en este examen, pero la próxima me esforzare más para pasarlo… -Entonces el corcel cierra los ojos y se cae, Fluttershy lo toma con sus cascos delanteros, Paper corriendo ya que pensó lo peor. -¡Hijo, por favor reacciona, no te vayas a…!

-Calma Paper, tan solo está dormido, hizo un gran esfuerzo, y realmente paso mi prueba a pesar de perder. –Señalo Fluttershy, entonces notaron todos que respiraba tranquilamente empezando a sonreír un poco. –Ten lindos sueños mi joven capitán, lograste mucho, por eso debes descansar, te lo mereces. -Entonces lo beso tiernamente en la frente y lo recostó apareciéndole una gran almohada debajo de él. -Esto que hiciste me recuerda algo muy desagradable Flutters.

-Tal vez tenga que golpearte de nueva cuenta para que sea igual que ese día Dashie. –Dijo Bromeando Fluttershy, cuando de repente se cae. –Ay, ay, ay, De verdad si no fuera por mi poder oculto…

-Por eso les advertí que un golpe es un golpe su majestad, sean ponys normales o dotados. –Indico Dinky haciéndoles un examen rápido a Fluttershy y a Lighting. –Qué alivio, solo son golpes y no tienen nada roto, les aplicare un hechizo sanador y mañana ya estarán de nuevo al 100%.

-De nuevo gracias Dinky. –Menciono Fluttershy cuando su hija va corriendo para felicitarla y abrazarla, Yang la tuvo que detener con su magia al ver el estado de Fluttershy, quien pone una sonrisa preocupada. –Hijita dejemos las muestras físicas de admiración para después, ¿quieres?

-Si mami, ¡pero es que estuviste genial!... después de que casi pierdes tontamente al principio.

-Si lo sé, pero aprendí de esto, espero que tú también hayas aprendido algo.

-Descuida mami, si lo hice.

-Bien, pero ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo, todavía falta para terminar esto y ya estamos abajo en el marcador. –Comento Scootalo, entonces brinca a la plataforma. –Por el gran esfuerzo que dio LJ no voy a dejarme ganar, se lo debemos ya que nos mostró que el equipo de Spíke no es invencible.

-Nunca nos hemos considerado invencibles Scoot, recuerda que nuestra pelea anterior por poco nos eliminan. –Señalo Spike subiendo el también a la plataforma. –Tendré que mostrarte el verdadero poder de un dragón-pony.

-¿Qué te parece? Vamos a pelear nosotros, a que muchos nos consideraban inútiles de pequeños. –Menciono irónicamente Scoot. -Por un lado un dragoncito que no podía escupir una gran llama siendo el asistente tonto un gran equipo de héroes, que solo mandaba cartitas.

-Y por el otro lado una pequeña pegaso que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en el aire más de tres segundos, Que por eso admiraba mucho a una pegaso muy bocona y ególatra, a pesar de que al principio no la pelaba. –Indico con el mismo tono Spike poniéndose en guardia. –Pero que después por su gran terquedad hizo que lograra volar como una de las mejores y que Dash la admirara y la apoyara como si de verdad fueran hermanas de sangre, considerándose eso ahora.

-Y ese dragoncito creció igual, ahora es tan fuerte como un dragón de 30 metros, pero conservando su noble corazón, el cual no tiene cabida a la avaricia, ya que lo tiene lleno por al amor a su familia. –Dijo Scoot soltando algunas lágrimas. –De todos nuestros amigos nosotros hemos crecido bastante, ¿no es así Spike?

-Es cierto Scoot, por eso hay que mostrarle a nuestros amigos nuestro avance, para que sepan lo lejos que hemos llegado.

-¿Entonces vamos con todo desde el principio? Te podrías arrepentir de pedírmelo.

-La verdad no Scootalo, ya que si quieres vencerme tienes que salir a tope, si no nunca me vencerás y resultarías muy chamuscada, recuerda quienes fueron mis maestros estos 10 años, unas leyendas vivientes.

-Comparto tu opinión, nunca te vencería así si luchas a tope. –Señalo Scoot cuando sus ojos flamearon, transformándose la pegaso con un haz de fuego que salió de sus cascos para arriba, empezó a sacar fuego de todo su cuerpo como un fénix con la fuerza arcoíris. –Ya perdiste la ventaja del fuego Spike.

-Pues no opino lo mismo, tú apenas aprendiste a usar las llamas ayer, y yo bueno…lo he hecho desde que nací, puedo controlar mis flamas perfectamente.

-Pues no creo haberlo hecho tan mal contra Xiuhtecuhtli y su sarta de idiotas fanáticos. –Señalo molesta Scootalo, Spike solo sonrió confiado, molestando más a Scoot con ese gesto. –Si intentas provocarme Spike no lo lograras, recuerda que tuve que soportar a dos verdaderas brujas de potranca.

-Pero creo que si te moleste algo Scoot, pero a pesar de todo no intentaste desmentirme golpeándome, ya que creo que piensas que tengo razón, ¿no es verdad?

-(¡MIERDA!) Ja, dices tonterías Spike. (Carajo, tiene razón, si supiera manejar mi poder de fuego como la princesa Celestia no habría desperdiciado tanta energía y habría derrotado a ese monstruo antes que mataran a su compañero, pero no le mostrare que tiene razón, soy mas rápida ¡voy a arrojarme sobre el como si fuera un meteorito en llamas a toda velocidad) –Entonces Scoot se enciende completamente y vuela rápidamente hacia Spike, quien no se mueve. -¡Genial, lo sorprendí, veras que ardo a lo más alto Spike!

-Ay Scootalo, sinceramente no conoces como poder controlar tu gran poder del fuego. –Dijo Spike, entonces se para sin guardia y recibe el golpe de Scootalo, pero este ni se movió un poco y soporto completamente el calor, de inmediato Spike le golpeo con una combinación de puñetazo, aletazo y patada, haciéndole rebotar varias veces antes que se detuviera volando. –Esa una pena, pero realmente tú cometes el mismo error común de los dragones.

-¡¿Qué quieres darme a entender con esa mamada que mencionas Spíke?!

-¡El error de querer avivar su fuego con ira Scoot, intentas usar tu coraje como mecha y combustible, puede funcionar a veces como te paso a ti ayer cuando le pegaste con ese tornado a Xiuhtecuhtli, hubo un momento que note que de verdad querías matarlo a pesar de que el tipo ya estaba derrotado, pero gracias a Celestia pudiste detenerte!

-¡¿Y me culpas por querer eso por un momento?! ¡Ese maldito casi me mata, e igual casi mata a Rainbow! ¡¿Qué carajo quería que sintiera, que hubieras sentido tú?! ¡Yo sé que está mal usar la ira para aumentar mis llamas, pero no sé cómo aumentarlas de otra forma!

-Yo sé cómo te sientes Scoot, yo también use un sentimiento negativo para aumentar mi fuerza… la codicia. –Comento Spike respirando tranquilamente para relajarse. –Después de recobrar la cordura vi lo que hice y me sentí muy avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que hice, casi mato a muchos ponys, incluyendo a mi reina unicornio, y no lo admites y tampoco lo quieres mostrar, pero tú te sientes como me sentí esa vez, a pesar de que Xiuhtecuhtli era un miserable, ¿tengo razón o no es así?

-¡Claro que no Spike! ¡¿Cómo podría sentir lastima de ese pendejo?! ¡No solo intento matarme, le desgracio la vida a Quetzal y a sus compañeros como buen líder de un culto estúpido, si no lo mate fue… fue… porque merece vivir un castigo en vida antes de irse a lo más profundo y oscuro del tártaro!

-¡PUES SI PIENSAS DE ESE MODO ENTONCES ERES UNA TONTA MUY PELIGROSA QUE NO MERECE EL DON QUE SE LE OTORGO SCOOTALO! –Regaño muy molesto Spike a la pegaso, parecía que iba a atacarla completamente fuera de sí emanado mucho calor, Scoot de preparo para eso, pero Spike respiro profundamente, coloco su garra derecha sobre la izquierda en un ángulo de 90°, volvió a respirar profundamente pero al terminar provoco una presión de aire que cuando toca a Scoot hace que le falte el aire. –Lo lamento Scootalo, pero tendré que darte una lección pequeña potranca salvaje.

-¡No digas idioteces Spike, yo soy mayor que tú! –Se enfureció completamente Scootalo trotando hacia Spike encendiendo su casco izquierdo completamente, dándole a Spike supuestamente un golpe directo provocando una llamarada en donde hizo contacto, la pegaso pensó que por lo menos lo derribaría, pero al apagarse el fuego noto que Spike ni siquiera se cubrió o se movió. -¡¿Que diantres?! ¡Si con este golpe le noquee a un dragón y tu ni lo sentiste!

-Es una lástima. –Dijo Spike poniendo un rostro triste, lo que provoca que Scootalo se le ericen los pelos a pesar de no ser amenazador. –Si no descubres tu verdadera flama no me vencerás, es una pena por el esfuerzo que hizo Lighting en la pelea pasada a pesar de perder, mejor yo hubiera peleado con el pero Flutters tenía que examinarlo para comprobar cuanto ha crecido, mejor no me hagas perder mi tiempo y sal de la plataforma o ríndete Scootalo, con esa aptitud JAMÁS ME HARÁS UN RASGUÑO.

-¡RUEGA PORQUÉ SOLO TE RASGUÑE SPIKE! –Relincho Scootalo empezando a lanzar patadas y aletazos al dragón, quien tranquilamente los esquivaba sin hacer mucho esfuerzo mientras sus compañeros de formula veían preocupados esto por cómo se puso. -¡SCOOT CÁLMATE, LO QUE DIJO SPIKE ES VERDAD, REACCIONA!

-Skydancer por más que le digas y le grites Scoot no te hará caso. –Menciono Apple Bloom suspirando. –La necedad de Scoot puede volverse su peor enemigo, como cuando se burlaron de ella por no poder volar en un concurso, después por no lograrlo abandono el grupo, y Sweetie y yo estábamos tan hartas que la abandonamos igual.

-¡Si, pero ella misma me dijo que después regresaron por ella y todo se solucionó, teniendo la ayuda de Rainbow, tal vez si ella le dice…!

-Lo siento "bruja", pero no puedo hacer eso en esta situación en particular. –Contesto Rainbow rascándose la cabeza, Skydancer se enoja con esa respuesta. -¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES HACER ESTO AHORA?! ¡DEMONIOS CRASH, YO PENSÉ QUE LA QUERÍAS COMO SI FUERA TU HERMANA ADOPTIVA!

-No es mi hermana adoptiva, ES MI HERMANA VERDADERA, A PESAR DE QUE TENGAMOS DIFERENTES PADRES. –Comento Rainbow preocupada viendo el enojo de Scootalo quien no podía atinar ni un golpe. –Como su hermana mayor yo quisiera darle todas las respuestas, pero eso sería dañino para ella ya que no resolvería el problema de fondo, Es que Scootalo debe darse cuenta de su error por sí misma.

-¡De verdad no…! esperen. –Entonces Skydancer pensó lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza no solo de Rainbow, también en la de Spike. –Creo que ya entendí… Scootalo debe darse cuenta que está cometiendo un error por sí misma, está buscando ganar por el medio que sea sin importarle nada más que la victoria.

-Todos los elementos tienen una parte negativa sobrina, y esa negatividad la puede aprovechar nuestro enemigo para hacernos mucho daño. –Indico Fluttershy mientras Dinky le ponía algunas vendas en los golpes y cortes a ella y a Lighting. –Como por ejemplo Apple Jack puede ser muy cruel al decir su opinión honestamente, Twi queriendo usar la magia para todo, Jazz es muy dejado y abusan de él, y tú puedes como dar tu confianza sin pensar o te vas al otro extremo, dudas de todo, uno debe estar equilibrado.

-Comprendo lo que me dicen Tía y que Scoot al ser necia no lo entienda rápido, ¿pero porque Spike la está presionando de esa manera ahora? Bien podría haberle dicho en alguna práctica sin hacerla enfurecer, y creo que lo habría entendido.

-Skyli estamos hablando de Scootalo, lo que te funciona a ti no necesariamente le funcionara a ella. –Comento Sweetie. –Te lo digo porque yo soy la que la conozco de más tiempo, le cuesta mucho admitir sus errores aunque estos sean más que evidentes.

-Y Spike quiere que ella… como lo digo… que su fuego resplandezca. –Empezó Rarity a decir una analogía. -Pero eficazmente, porque si usa un combustible contaminado como lo es la ira…

-No brillara lo que se debe y no producirá el calor que requiera. –Comento Skydancer. –Y a nosotros no nos hará caso si se lo decimos, se lo tienen que decir y mostrar de una manera muy directa, como lo está haciendo Spike.

-Y lo hace así porque él aprendió de ese modo Skydancer. –Comento Rarity. -Equidna fue brusca con él, pero es una gran maestra, y ella me dijo que igual a ella la enseñaron de ese modo, se necesita a un terco muy grande para instruir a otro.

-Vamos Scoot, date cuenta rápido, no queremos ir cuesta arriba si tu pierdes también. –Menciono Sweetie, mientras Scoot seguía con su ataque que Spike esquivaba rápidamente, (demonios Scootalo, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que quiero hacer a excepción de ti, vamos, sé que puedes pensar rápidamente, que tu rabia no te quite eso), pensaba Spike notándose preocupado, pero este gesto Scootalo lo toma como una burla sarcástica, (¡Ya estuvo, ya no te búrlalas más Spike, si no puedo vencerte con fuerza bruta te voy a vencer con mi velocidad!) la pegaso entonces aumenta su rapidez, empezando el dragón a tener problemas para esquivar los golpes. -¡Increíble, casi eres tan rápida como Sword Wing! –Señalo Spike teniendo ahora sí que poner guardia a los constantes ataques de Scoot, quien empezó aumentar la velocidad más rápido, entonces empieza ahora así a golpear a Spike en varias partes pareciendo que la pegaso tenía varios pares de patas, entonces Spike ya no se pudo defender y recibiendo una lluvia de golpes, después de un rato Scoot encendió sus alas y golpeo a Spike con ellas haciéndose girar, mandándolo en dirección a una esquina. -¡SI salte de una buena vez!

-¡¿Salirme?! ¡Claro que no Scoot, si apenas me empiezo a divertir, no voy a terminar tan rápido! –Indico Spike parándose antes de salir aplicando su gran fuerza de alas, Scootalo noto que donde le había golpeado apenas se notaban las marcas de estos. -¡Descubriste que eres más rápida que fuerte, pero te sigue faltando algo todavía, y si no lo descubres no me ganaras no solo a mí, sino a cualquiera de mi equipo o del grupo de Deathsaurus!

-¡Es que no entiendo Spike! –Dijo preocupada Scootalo. -¡De verdad no quiero rendirme, pero no sé por qué no puedo hacerte nada, de verdad creo que puedo combatirte de igual a igual pero algo me impide sacar mi verdadera fuerza, y eso me frustra y molesta mucho!

-(Bien, ya descubriste que algo no te permite eso, ahora debes entender que esto lo causas tú misma al estar desesperada) Pues recomiendo que descubras eso pronto Scoot, ya que sino… -Entonces Spike vuela rápidamente a donde estaba Scootalo dándole una patada elevándola al aire, el dragón la sigue dándole tres patadas, seguido por dos aletazos y tomándola del cuello llevándola de nuevo a suelo, golpeándola con este y antes de que la pegaso pudiera intentar levantarse le escupió una gran cantidad de fuego, después Spike se fue volando al lado más alejado de Scootalo. –Vamos Scoot, ese ataque de fuego no debió hacerte casi nada, puedes resistir mucho calor, a menos que los golpes que te di te ablandaran.

-Mierda… -Se levantó lentamente Scoot viéndose muy golpeada, su poder la empezó a curar, pero aun así sintió todo el poder de los golpes de Spike. –Como odio que tengas razón Dinky, un golpe y una herida siempre lo son, si no fuera por mí poder arcoíris tendría varios huesos fracturados y capaz sin sentido…, y el fuego de Spike es muy fuerte, por eso no teme enfrentar a dragones ahora.

-La única manera de que tengas posibilidades de vencerme es que la temperatura de tu fuego sea por lo menos igual a la mía Scoot, para empezar. –Menciono Spike quien empezó a volar mirando a Scootalo con los brazos cruzados. –Cuando dos seres que usan fuego se enfrentan ese es uno de los factores decisivos, y si se enfrentan dos fuegos igual de temperatura entonces se define sumando otro factor a este, ¿Cuál sería para ti Scoot?

-¡Seria mi determinación por ganar! –Respondió Scootalo rápidamente, entonces noto que había estado haciendo, avergonzándose. –Carajo, intente que mis flamas se encendieran con mi ira, un sentimiento negativo, pero cuando lo logre la primera vez fue por mi alegría de vivir, lo estaba haciendo con el elemento contrario… lo único que iba a lograr era corromperme sola…

-Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta amiga, no sabes qué alivio siento. –Menciono Spike burlándose de Scootalo. –Sé que por tu manera de ser eres muy arrojada, pero date un tiempo para pensar, como cuando planeas una acrobacia, sé que volverás a enojarte ya que todos lo hacemos, pero que este no sea tu principal motor para conseguir la victoria.

-¡Descuida Spike, te agradezco por hacerme notar que fui una tonta, ahora te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza! –Al decir esto Scootalo resplandece completamente en una gran llama amarilla, que ya no era opaco como sus primeras llamas, brillaba como una joven estrella, voló hacia Spike pero ya no viéndose enojada, tenía una sonrisa de intrepidez, de nuevo empezó a golpear rápidamente a Spíke pero ahora sus golpes y patadas dejaban una estela de fuego que no se apagaba. -¡Vamos Spike, sé que puedes hacer más, quiero que pelees en serio, si no te voy a hacer que te arrepientas!

-¡ES QUE HACE UN MOMENTO ESTABA LUCHANDO CONTRA UNA JOVENCITA TONTA QUE NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA, PERO AHORA ESTOY CONTRA UNA GRAN YEGUA, ES HORA DE PONERSE SERIO! –Entonces Spike empieza igual a atacar afilando sus garras y tratando de cortar a Scoot, esta empieza a retroceder en el aire tratando de esquivar las zarpas de Spike. -¡Yo no puedo poner fuego en mis garras, pero esto no quiere decir que no pueda lograr hacerte daño con ellas!

-¡¿Y eso que?! ¡Yo no escupo fuego como tú Spike!

-¡Gracias por recordármelo!. –Entonces Spike le lanza una gran llamarada a Scootalo separándose de ella, la pegaso al notarlo gira lazando casi de inmediato una rueda de fuego, anulándose ambos ataques, pero ambos rivales vuelan soltando ambos un golpe que se choca entre sí, separándose de inmediato. -¡Así me gusta, esta es la verdadera Scootalo!

-¡Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer Spike! –Entonces Scoot empezó a hacer la técnica del viento cortante pero con sus alas encendidas. -¡Con esta técnica vencí al pendejo de Xiuhtecuhtli, veamos si con todo su poder lo puedes resistir!

-Esto será muy complicado. –Menciono Spike cuando Scootalo le arrojo el tornado de fuego, (veamos qué tan resistente eres Spike, esta manera es como mejor puedo usar mi fuego, seguro que aguantaras mejor que ese maldito de Xiuhtecuhtli, pero te podrá lastimar seguro, pero espero sacarte del ring para poderlo apagar antes de que se lastime mucho) pensó Scoot viendo como el tornado se acercaba a Spike, (Vamos Spike, trata de pensar cómo puedes apagar eso, si no con la fuerza que lleva me va hacer salirme, tal vez… si utilizo la manera de atacar de Lorelei… espero lograr eso con solo haber visto eso una vez), entonces Spike empezó a concentrar su fuego dentro de sí, quería lograr comprimir su ataque de fuego como cuando Lorelei ataco a Rarity, pero tratando de comprimirla más, pensó que no podría lograrlo pero lo realizo como si nada, al ser dragones hermanos de la misma raza hizo que se le facilitara, aunque Spike no es consciente de ello, disparo Spike su pequeña bola de fuego a toda velocidad. -¿Qué piensa hacer Spike con esa llamita?... ¡Rayos, es la misma cosa que hizo esa Lorelei, pero su fuego está más concentrado, si esa dragona lo hubiera hecho así… hace cenizas a Rarity, cuando choque con mi tornado… CHICOS PONGAN UN ESCUDO SOBRE NOSOTROS Y NO LO QUITEN!

-¡Esto es traumático, parece que a fuerzas nos quieren cocinar a todos los que no usamos fuego, sean dragones o ponys! –Se quejó Starlight mientras que de nuevo los unicornios y alicornios volvían a poner el escudo, cuando el tornado y la bola de energía chocan provocando una explosión un poco menor a la que hicieron Solar y Deathsaurus, encendiendo completamente adentro de escudo, el cual brillaba como el sol en el mediodía de la celebración del verano, el fuego fue bajando su intensidad sin dejar humo negro, lo cual es muy extraño, se empezó a ver una figura, era Spike quien solo humeaba un poco. -¡Si, Spike gano, espero que Scoot esté bien, pero creo que con su cambio lo soporto, aunque seguramente ya se desmayó!

-Je, no subestimes a Scootalo senpai. –Comento Skydancer muy tranquila. –Confió que ya estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento como cuando falla una de sus acrobacias.

-Skydancer sé que eres el elemento de la confianza, pero todo tiene un límite, debes reconocer cuando la situación ya es irremediable.

-Pues lo siento Starlight, yo no voy a dejar de tenerles fe a mis amigos, fueron siete años de desconfiar de todo para que ahora vuelva empezar a dudar, sé que Scootalo gane o pierda dará lo mejor de sí.

-Skydancer de verdad admiro la fe que tienes por tus compañeros, si yo hubiera tenido un poco de tu confianza de potranca no me hubiera vuelto una cabrona, Scoot dio su mejor esfuerzo pero creo que Spike la supero, ahora debe estar noqueada debajo de donde estaba volando. –Entonces las flamas se despejaron en donde supuestamente Starlight esperaba que hubiera caído Scootalo, pero no había nada ahí. -¡¿Que corrales, donde esta Scoot?!

-Donde te dije que estaría senpai, planeando su siguiente movimiento. –Dijo burlonamente Skydancer mirando hacia arriba, se despejo lo último del fuego, dejando ver a Scootalo completamente bien, solo con algunas cenizas encima, la cuales se limpió al aletear un poco. -¡Vamos Scoot, sé que puedes ganarle, piensa algo en lo que le puedas tener ventaja!

-¡Imposible, a ninguno le paso nada, y ese calor fue tan intenso como el de la pelea pasada! –Comento Starlight sorprendida en serio. -¡Si Solar fue noqueado y Deathsaurus no cayo igual por su poder oscuro!

-Es porque ellos dos ya estaban muy cansados Starlight, pero Scoot y yo estamos más enteros que ellos. –Respondió Spike a la duda de la unicornio. -¿Ahora que harás Scoot? Seguro ya te diste cuenta que yo puedo lanzar fuego con más fuerza que tú, además de mi poder físico, te puedo dar una golpiza si quiero y me lo propongo.

-Spike ya no me harás perder la paciencia, así te recomiendo que mejor no hables. (Pero no te equivocaste tanto) –Dijo tranquila Scootalo pero pensando seriamente, el dragón tenía mucha razón. –(Ahora sé que Spike su calor de su fuego es mayor al mío, pensé tontamente que estaba cerca del poder de Celestia, pero la verdad es el quien se aproxima, además cuenta con su gran fuerza, y al ser pequeño en comparación con otros dragones lo hace más hábil y rápido, con fuerza no le gano, no soy una Apple, tampoco con fuego, es el un dragón y mi talento no es la piromancia, lo único seguro en lo que soy mejor un poco es… con mi velocidad, ¿pero cómo la uso? ¡Vamos dragón, te golpeare con mi tornado de nuevo y esta vez no te pondrás de pie!

-Por favor Scootalo, ya sabes que si vuelves hacer eso esta vez no solo lo voy a detener, mi ataque seguirá de frente y te va a dar entero combinado con tu propia fuerza, y no importa que te sanes rápido, el impacto te va a noquear y/o a sacar de la plataforma, aunque inténtalo si quieres, a menos que tengas otra sorpresa bajo tu alas.

(Vamos Scootalo, piensa, ya no puedes atacar con el tornado, Spike noto todo sobre él, incluso podría imitarlo… no seguro lo mejoraría como lo hizo con el ataque de Lorelei, podría cubrirme de fuego y tratar de embestirlo a toda velocidad…. Al demonio lo voy a hacer) Scoot de nuevo se enciende completamente y se arroja a toda velocidad, Spike trata de esquivarlo pero Scoot casi como si fuera un meteorito le pega con una gran fuerza y velocidad, pareciendo que saldría por la inercia del golpe. -¡Vamos, estréllate afuera, afuera!- a unos centímetros de salir por el costado del ring Spike se frena clavando sus garras al piso y usando sus alas como frenos. -¡Con una fregada, no me jodas!

-Ese fue un buen ataque Scootalo. –Señalo Spike limpiándose un poco. –Por poco me ganas, pero desgraciadamente tu ataque tiene un problema, es algo débil, si fueras más fuerte físicamente yo ya estaría derrotado, pero ahora estas contra la pared, ya sentí y vi tu golpe, ya podría esquivarlo y contraatacar, dado que es un golpe muy simple, si tan solo pudieras… bueno ya basta de platica, ya debo terminar con esto, lamento el dolor que te voy a causar amiga. –Entonces Spike corre rápidamente y le varias combinaciones de golpes y patadas a Scootalo, para darle un gancho a la quijada que la eleva, para de inmediato dispara su bola de fuego concentrada explotando fuertemente cuando toca a Scootalo, esta se estrella cubierta de fuego mientras gritaba muy fuerte, Spike se dio la espalda y empezó a ir con Rarity. –Por favor ya no te levantes amiga, deja esto por la paz.

-¡La participante Scootalo está viva, empezare el conteo 1, 2, 3…! –Entonces los compañeros de equipo y Rainbow le empiezan a gritar para que Scootalo que reaccione, entonces Spike llega junto con su yegua e hija, la pareja se veían algo fastidiados. –Spike cielo… será mejor que vuelvas al centro de la plataforma… Scootalo se va a levantar de nuevo.

-Si lo sé mi gema, sé que es la tenacidad pero esto está rayando en el límite, debería saber cuándo aceptar la derrota para entrenar para superar su limitación, voy a tener que noquearla completamente.

-No Spikey Wikey, ella conoce bien sus limitaciones, al igual que tú. –Comento Rarity sonriendo. –Seguro intentara otra cosa más solamente, para estar satisfecha consigo misma, sea cual sea el resultado.

-De verdad Scoot es formidable, todo lo que ha pasado y nunca se dio por vencida en la vida. –Dijo sonriendo Spike mientras Scootalo empezaba a levantarse, efectivamente ya estaba planeando su último ataque, (Solo me queda fuerzas para intentar algo más, lo ataque a toda velocidad pero no le hice mucho daño a Spike, si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte o rápida lo habría sacado, tengo que aumentar algo, la fuerza no va a ser, tiene que ser mi rapidez, y combinarlo con algo que le dé un gran golpe, ¿pero qué?) Pensando eso escucho los gritos de ánimos de sus jóvenes compañeros y de Rainbow. -¡Vamos Scootalo, eres muy lista, por ti ganamos la competencia de banderas! –(Apple Bloom… por ti nos hicimos amigas). -¡Caray abuela, no me dejes mal, si pierdes mi senpai no me dejara en paz en un mes! –(je, je, no soy una anciana Skyli, mocosa tonta) -¡No te rendiste cuando Gabrielle nos buscó para ayudarla, no vayas a empezar ahora! –(Sweetie… tú eres un gran apoyo de siempre) –Scootalo, sé que puedes ganar, pero debes saber cuál es tu limite… y todavía no llegas ahí. –(Lo se Jazz, no voy a defraudarte) Scootalo voltea a ver a Lighting, quien seguía dormido, pero al verlo sintió que le sonreía confiado. (Me voy a esforzar como tú lo hiciste mi hermano terrestre, pero necesito pensar como tú en algo que sorprenda a Spike, como lo hiciste con Fluttershy), entonces noto los gritos de apoyo que le daba Rainbow. -¡VAMOS SCOOTALO, TU PUEDES, ERES LA PEGASO MAS GENIAL DE PONYVILLE, ERES UNA DE LAS MEJORES WONDERBOLTS DE LA HISTORIA, ERES LA MEJOR ACRÓBATA DEL MUNDO, RECUERDA QUE HAS GANADO VARIAS COMPETENCIAS DE VOLADORES, GANASTE MEDALLA DE ORO EN MARATÓN AÉREO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS JUEGOS DE EQUESTRIA, GANASTE LA COMPETENCIA DE VOLADORES DE CLOUDSDALE HACE DOS AÑOS, INCLUSO CREO QUE LE HABRÍAS GANADO A MI RAINPLOSIÓN!

(No digas tonterías Dash, ¿Cómo podría ganarle a la rainplosión…? ¡Un momento… eso es, la rainplosión sónica!) Pensó Scoot parándose a la cuenta de 9, Spike vio como ella emano un aura muy fuerte y segura, (la rainplosión es lo mejor que puede lograr un pegaso, si puedo combinarlo con mis llamas… he estado cerca de realizarla y nunca... pero voy a intentarlo ahora, si fallo no importa, ya que Spike es un gran luchador, entrenare para lograrla cuando me dé la revancha) –Entonces Scootalo despega rápidamente del suelo, saliendo por el hueco del techo, llegando a 5 mil metros de altura. –Me gustaría lograr esto como pegaso normal, pero ahora voy a ayudarme con mis flamas como si fuera un cohete, ya que ahora soy más lenta que mi hermana… ¡ahí voy! –entonces Scootalo se lanza en picada a toda su velocidad, rompiendo fácilmente su record de alas de fuerzas cubriéndose con su fuego, parecía una estrella fugaz encendida cayendo en horizontal a la tierra, Spike nota lo que intenta lograr la pegaso. –No lo creo… Scoot intenta…

-¡VAMOS SCOOTALO, TU PUEDES HACERLO, TU PUEDES LOGRAR LA RAINPLOSIÓN SÓNICA, TU PUEDES GANAR! –Grito Rainbow esperando que su hermana la superara, pero parecía que esta no lo haría, ya que a pesar de ir con una gran velocidad no se formaba el arcoíris, (Maldición, no sé qué pasa, ya debería destellar como Rainbow o como Darksteel, pero no ocurre nada)

-¡Fue un buen intento Scoot, es una pena que no hayas podido practicar más para intentarlo! –Menciono Spike preparando de nuevo su bola de fuego. -¡Agradezco ese gran esfuerzo que diste en esta pelea, por eso voy a golpearte con toda mi fuerza tratando de no lastimarte!

-¡Por lo menos te aseguro que no te iras sin que te de mi último golpe Spike! –Indico Scoot resignándose, pero Skydancer le grita después de ver como esta. -¡No digas idioteces Scootalo, tú no eres Rainbow II, tu eres única y original, es lógico que tu rainplosión no sea igual a la de Dash!

-¡SKYLI TIENE RAZÓN, TU ERES SCOOTALO, LA PONY MAS TERCA QUE CONOZCO, Y POR ESO HAS CRECIDO Y LOGRADO MUCHO, SE QUE ME ADMIRAS Y QUE SOY TU EJEMPLO, PERO NO BUSQUES SER COMO YO, TAMPOCO INTENTES HACER LAS COSAS COMO YO LO HAGO, HAZLAS COMO TU LO CREAS CONVENIENTE! –Grito Rainbow junto con Skydancer tratando de que Scootalo se diera cuenta que no todo le saldría igual que su hermana. -¡Tú no usas electromagnetismo como yo, u oscuridad como ese hipogrifo, usas fuego!

-¡Tienes razón Rainbow, somos diferentes, por eso mi ataque a pesar de usar los mismos principios no va a ser igual! –Dijo Scootalo recobrando su determinación, sus llamas ahora eran más brillantes y de un color zafiro naranja, había logrado lo que pocos seres han conseguido, una Combustión completa o perfecta*, con un equilibrio perfecto, como lo había logrado Spike con sus llamas. -¡Esto es increíble, Scootalo hizo que ardiera su fuego perfectamente, y eso va a ser…!

 ** _*Cuando los componentes de una combustión se oxidan completamente, formando dióxido de carbono, agua líquida y en su caso, dióxido de azufre, independientemente de la cantidad de aire empleada en la reacción. Esto implica que el oxígeno presente en el aire, ha sido cuando menos, suficiente para oxidar completamente los componentes._**

-¡VA SER OTRA TIPO DE RAINPLOSIÓN SPIKE! –Dijo Scootalo mientras llamas de colores empezaron a formarse provocadas por la gran fricción, Spike intenta atacar con su fuego propio pero fue muy tarde, Scootalo ya había llegado a donde se encontraba, en ese momento hubo una explosión de fuego multicolor muy parecida a la explosión de Dash. -¡ESTA ES MI RAINPLOSION, LA RAINPLOSION ASTRAL!

-¡ESTA ENERGÍA ES MUY PODEROSA Y MUY ARDIENTE, ARGH! –Comento Spike siendo arrastrado por la gran ola de fuego multicolor, pero Scootalo aun llevando el impulso toma al dragón y se lleva girando rápidamente dejando su estela de fuego multicolor atrás, Spike trato de libelarse pero no pudo por la inercia, la pegaso de fuego hizo un arco muy cerrado al llegar a 100 metros de altura, empezó a girar más rápido, como meteoro que se estrella contra la superficie Scootalo hace chocar a Spike al suelo provocando un gran cráter, surgiendo una llamarada multicolor que se eleva a lo alto, después de un momento Scootalo sale jadeando mucho del agujero, perdiendo lentamente su fuerza arcoíris. –Por favor no te pares Spike, quédate ahí por 10 segundos… -Se dijo Scoot, Entonces Spike salió viéndose muy golpeado del agujero también, haciendo sonreír patéticamente a la pegaso, quien temblaba mucho y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. –Qué mala fortuna… me paso lo mismo que a Lighting.

-No Scootalo… a ti si te sonrió la fortuna, te felicito, aprendiste a usar tu fuego combinándolo con tu gran agilidad. –Indico Spike quien de inmediato se vuelve a caer, Scootalo con las fuerzas que le quedaban logro no caerse igual, el réferi se acerca y empieza el conteo de protección a Spike. -1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… - Pareció que Spike se paraba de nuevo pero de nuevo se volvió a caer. -…8. 9, 10 ¡Fuera, el participante Spike no se recuperó antes del conteo limite, la participante Scootalo gana esta ronda!

-¡SI GANE, SER TERCA ME AYUDO ESTA VEZ! –Dijo Scootalo dejándose caer por el cansancio, entonces Spike se empieza a recuperar sentándose. –Creo que ya termino y por como veo a los demás… mis compañeros se ven molestos y los tuyos se ven alegres y Dash está haciendo un escándalo… creo que ganaste Scoot, enhorabuena amiga mía.

-Gracias Spike, me ayudaste mucho con esto, espero volver a luchar contigo otra vez.

-Igual yo Scootalo, pero la próxima no te será tan fácil vencerme. –Indico Spike parándose, yendo con su amiga y ayudándola a levantarse, esta bufo sonriendo al comentario del dragón. –Tu definición de "fácil" no es la misma que la mía Spike, pero te prometo que me prepare para eso, para que al igual que ahora no a pesar del resultado quedemos conformes.

-Pues no puedo quedar igual de conforme como tú Scoot, ya que perdí, y eso nunca es agradable a pesar de todo lo que aprendas en una lucha.

-En eso tienes razón mi amigo, pero aprendes más en una derrota que en una victoria. -Dijo Scootalo mientras que ambos bajaban de la plataforma, los compañeros de Scoot y Rainbow fueron de inmediato a abrazarla mientras Spike fue con su yegua, esta levita para darse un beso corto y dulce. -Lamento haber perdido mi gema.

-Descuida Spikey Wikey, diste tu mejor esfuerzo, aunque tu hija está algo molesta por cómo se dieron las cosas. –Efectivamente Fire, quien se despertó durante el transcurso de la lucha se volteo a otro lado para no ver a su padre sin decir nada. –Definitivamente es demasiado orgullosa, no le gusto nadita que perdieras.

-Ay hija, no siempre se puede ganar, además mi rival es muy fuerte. –Dijo Spike mientras cargaba a su hija quien seguía sin querer mirarlo. –Vamos nena, estoy seguro que sabes que tu tía Scoot es digna ganadora, y siento haberte decepcionado.

-Entonces gana la próxima vez… que no se te haga costumbre perder. –Dijo Fire ya volteando a ver a su padre molesta, pero este empieza a hacerle costillas, Fire empieza a reír. -¡Tía Scoot fuerte, que no te deje atrás, se dignó rival como ella!

-¡Te prometo que lo hare así mi pequeño diamante! –Indico Spike empezando a jugar con su hija, mientras Dinky los examinaba con su escaneo médico, notando que a pesar de los golpes tanto como Spike y Scootalo se encontraban bien física y mágicamente. –Todo en orden muchachos, solo tengo que vendarlos y ponerles medicina en algunos golpes, también es recomendable que tomen un poco de la medicina del Dr. Starlife.

-¡Guacala, entonces va ser una "amarga victoria"! –Comento Scootalo señalando su lengua con un gran desagrado, haciendo reírse a los demás, entonces mientras la vendaban pregunto algo. -¿Bien, quien sigue?

-Pienso que debería seguir Sweetie, ya que parece que vamos con el orden "terrestre, pegaso, unicornio". –Comento Jazz, entonces Sweetie le iba a hacer caso, cuando vio que Adagio le sonrió maquiavélicamente, entonces ella sonríe igual, entonces se acerca al corcel. -¿Sweetie que te arrepentiste, entonces quien quieres que pelee ahora?

-La verdad Jazz… desearía que tú continuaras, eres un unicornio, y un muy poderoso mago del sonido. –Indico Sweetie, espantando a Jazz, quien daba la impresión al resto de sus compañeros que no era capaz de enfrentar a Adagio, quien voló al ring nada más oyó la petición de Sweetie, parecía que el corcel tenía mucha preocupación, pero su novia y su socia en los negocios lo vieron suspicazmente, como si ocultara algo.


	27. Batalla de Solistas y Reto Fraternal

**Capítulo XXVII.**

 **Enfrentamiento entre Amigos**

 **Parte 2 Batalla de Solistas y Reto Fraternal.**

-¡¿Quién yo?! –Se quejó Jazz inmediatamente después de que la capitana del equipo, Sweetie Bell le pidiera que luchara en el en la siguiente pelea contra la sirena protectora Adagio, se le veía preocupado, pero por algún motivo era diferente a la veces anteriores que se ponía así. -¡Pero Sweetie, tu eres más poderosa que yo, y estamos en una situación donde podremos sacar ventaja, y yo no sé si pueda ganarle a cualquiera de…!

-¡Ya estuvo Jazz, deja de ser tan dejado, cobarde y patético! –Se quejó Skydancer cubriendo a Jazz con su magia haciéndolo levitar hacia la plataforma. -¡Tú eres muy capaz de pelear contra cualquiera si te lo propones como lo hiciste contra ese mugre ziz y esa lagartija falsa, humildad no es sinónimo de debilidad, SE SINCERO CONTIGO MISMO ADMITIENDO QUE ERES UNO DE LOS UNICORNIOS MAS PODEROSOS DEL REINO, ME HARTE DE QUE EL ÚNICO QUE NO CREA EN TI ERES TU MISMO!

-¡Tranquila mi musa, juro que lo intentare por ustedes mis amigos!

-No solo lo intentes Jazz, hazlo mi cielo. –Menciono Skydancer dejando a Jazz suavemente en la plataforma. –Confió que lograras ser honesto contigo mismo, y así lograras tener más fuerza de la que ahora tienes.

-Si tú lo dices Skydancer. –Menciono Jazz todo nervioso, en ese instante Adagio quien se puso a escribir su obra maestra le pone atención al unicornio. -¿Señorita Adagio, usted quiere enfrentarme? Creo que Sweetie sería mejor sinodal que yo para probar sus poderes sónicos.

-Ya se la diferencia entre tú y tu contraparte humana Jazz, tú dudas más de ti mismo, seguro porque estuviste más tiempo con un mierda que te menospreciaba, mientras que mi amigo su madre obtuvo su custodia. –Entonces Adagio se aclaró la garganta, abrió sus alas-aletas a todo lo que dan y empezó a cantar. _–Vamos Cool jazz, ten un duelo musical conmigo, apuesto que nunca habías luchado así ya que solo usas los sonidos para atacar sin pensar en las armonías, solo manejas las longitudes de ondas que necesitas._

-¡¿Que rayos?! –Se preguntó el corcel mientras Adagio empezó a rodearlo mientras tarareaba. -¡No entiendo qué demonios quieres lograr Srta. Adagio!

 _-La verdad habría podido comportarme como cuando me enfrente por primera vez a Sunny, a Twi y nuestras amigas, como una desgraciada para provocarte, pero ya no quiero mentir más, tengo que compórtame conforme a mi edad… no la digas por favor, por favor vamos a tener un duelo musical, las reglas del torneo no prohíben este tipo de confrontación._

-Pues no creo que a los dragones aquí presentes le gusto un concurso de canto, ellos son más de exhibiciones… más físicas.

 _-No confundas las cosas joven corcel, esto no es un tonto concurso de canto de la tele… de maginet, seguro Twilight te conto como fue nuestra batallas de bandas, va ser como cuando lo hacemos las sirenas y kelpies, ¡Voy a cantar y con eso te voy a atacar!_ –Entonces al cantar le brillan los ojos en blanco, y como en la pelea de bandas apareció una proyección astral, pero en vez de ser su versión monstruosa era su versión humana alada, la cual tenía una guitarra eléctrica negra, con un hipogrifo como adorno, empezó a tocar un grandioso solo de guitarra de la canción **_Through the Fire and Flames_** , enviando una ofensiva sónico en las notas más altas dirigidos directamente a Jazz, dándole ataques directos muy fuertes, usando el tono de la música Adagio siguió cantando. _–¡No seas tan sumiso joven corcel, tu puedes logra cosas fabulosas, es necesario que tu espíritu sea como un guerrero que no se rinde de su noble búsqueda, por más oscuro que sea el ambiente, vamos demuéstrame tu verdadero poder!_

-¡Ay por la princesa Platino! –Grito Jazz mientras esquivaba los ataques de Adagio, levito su saxofón cuando tuvo campo libre y empezó una balada de blues suave, para poder contraatacar, sacando notas musicales de su instrumento, que parecían contrarrestar los ataques de la sirena, pero al empezar hacer esto, la imagen astral empezó a tocar su guitarra más rápidamente, apareciendo figuras de su marca enviándolas contra Jazz, nulificando sus ataques, pero dejando paso libre para que la sirena de carne y hueso pudiera atacar cantando la primera estrofa de la canción:

 ** _On a cold winter morning_**

 ** _In the time before the light_**

 ** _In flames of death's eternal reign_**

 ** _We ride towards the fight_**

Ataques sónicos hicieron volar a Jazz por los aires, usando su sax hizo ondas que lo recibieron como cama elástica, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento cuando vio frente a él la imagen astral sonriéndole muy amablemente, que solo lo volvió a golpear mágicamente con las notas de su guitarra, casi lo mandan afuera de la plataforma. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no lo creo, parece ser que esta proyección astral tiene conciencia propia!

-¡Jazz por favor, recuerda cuando Twilight nos platicó cuando se enfrentó a Adi hace años, de cómo las sirenas sus proyecciones musicales tomaron forma física! –Grito Sweetie viendo como estaba el corcel muy confundido. -¡Igual ellas pudieron formar ataque con magia parecida, formando figuras de su poder interior, y nosotros logramos eso cuando nos transformamos la primera vez!

-¡Lo sé Sweetie, no soy tan tonto para no recordarlo, el problema es yo logre crear clones de sonido con la fuerza de todos ustedes, intente hacer eso yo solo y no pude ni acercarme a eso! –Dijo Jazz muy frustrado mordiéndose los labios. -¡Si no fuera por ustedes yo… sería un completo fracaso, estoy muy detrás de todos mis hermanos!

 _-¿Por qué te sigues mintiendo a ti mismo?_ –Pregunto Adagio cantando molesta viendo directamente a Jazz. _–Igual fue cuando protegiste a tus hermanas y a tu madre, en lugar de ir con ellas y contarles la amenaza que te hicieron preferiste callarte, y cuando te preguntaban porque andabas preocupado y les mentías diciendo que estabas bien cuando era lo contrario, solo cuando tu prima te acorralo lo admitiste, ¿y qué fue lo que paso? el problema lo empezaron a solucionar, ¿Cuánto tiempo perdiste, cuantos momentos de alegría por mentirles a los demás diciendo que no te pasaba nada? ¡Si tienes un problema muy grande puedes contar con tus seres queridos para que puedan ayudarte, aun si ese inconveniente tienen que ver con ellos, se más franco, admite que eres un gran maestro del sonido, quiero luchar contra el verdadero Cool Jazz!_ – antes de que Jazz pudiera responderle a Adagio la forma astral de esta con cada nota que tocaba y Adagio canto la siguiente estrofa de la balada rock:

 ** _When the darkness has fallen down_**

 ** _And the times are tough alright_**

 ** _The sound of evil laughter falls_**

 ** _Around the world tonight_**

Parecía que cada palabra de la sirena era una especie de granada muy explosiva, el unicornio apenas pudo formar un escudo de ondas para evitar los daños pero solo un poco los golpes sónicos, haciendo retroceder a Jazz dañándolo más por cada ataque. -¡Esto no está bien, si no hago algo voy a perder!... aunque eso estaría presupuestado, mis demás compañeros podrán reponerse de esto…

-¡¿JAZZ, YO DE VERDAD TE GUSTO?! – Pregunto Skydancer mientras se veía angustiada, el corcel al escucharla se confunde y preocupa, pone otro escudo sobre para poder soportar los ataques de Adagio para poder contestarle a su novia. -¡¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES MI MUSA?! ¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO, YO NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARTE CON ESO!

-¡ES QUE COMO TE AUTO ENGAÑAS EN NO ACEPTAR QUÉ ERES UN GRAN MÚSICO… PENSÉ… QUE TAMBIÉN TE ENGAÑAS CON LO QUE DICES QUE SIENTES POR MI! –Dijo llorando Skydancer muy fuerte, haciendo sentir a Jazz que se le anudaban las entrañas por esa respuesta, Fluttershy va y abraza a su sobrina consolándola. –Ya mi cielo, todo está bien, no sufras. –Entonces voltea a ver a Jazz enojada y triste a la vez. -¿Porque le haces esto a quienes te quieren Jazz? No solo se lo haces a mi hija, sino también a mi madre y a la tuya.

-¡¿Hacer yo, que cosa?!

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo Jazz, eres un gran unicornio, tan poderoso como Sweetie, Starlight e incluso Rarity, pero te mientes… porque tienes miedo.

-… ¡¿Qué, que tengo miedo, de qué?!

-Miedo… a volverte como tu padre. –Respondió Fluttershy con un gesto triste. –Te da miedo ya que a pesar de ser una bestia… era un excelente músico… que lo sabía y por eso era un soberbio, te da miedo que si admites que eres un gran músico sigas sus pasos…y que todos te odien por ser mejor que los demás.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES FLUTTERSHY, PORQUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO TODO ESTO, CUAL ES EL OBJETO DE ESTO?! –Se pregunta muy extrañado Jazz, Fluttershy sonríe y le habla tranquilamente. –Porque ya había visto este comportamiento joven músico, cuando Beatriz llego por primera vez al pueblo presumía mucho, al ver la reacción de nuestras amigas Twilight se espantó, pensó que si mostraba su verdadero potencial igual la rechazarían como rechazaron a Trix, sentía que la odiarían y que nos perdería… vaya que fue una tonta, nunca le haríamos eso, y si de casualidad viéramos que se volviera prepotente la haríamos entrar en razón, no la abandonaríamos aunque nos los pidiera, y no puedo creerlo, pero ambos nos parecemos mucho.

-¡¿DO-RE-MI-FA-QUE?!

-Es que… era muy insegura como tú eres ahora, y lo sabes por todo lo que te han platicado mi sobrina y los demás, y decidí ya no ser el tapete de los demás…

-¡Y te volviste una perra Fluttershy, mi musa me lo conto todo con lujo de detalle…y yo no quiero volverme un ojete malagradecido!

-Cierto, desgraciadamente lo peor de eso era que ya me estaba volviendo una pony malvada y desalmada... Me empezó a gustar, tuve suerte, mis amigas me hicieron dar cuenta de mi error, pero de inmediato cometí otro… me quise aislar para ya no lastimar a los demás, como tú lo estás haciendo ahora y como lo hiciste antes, te aíslas de los demás Jazz, y eso no es justo para tus seres queridos, ¿recuerdas cuando diste ese gran concierto en Ponyville? Ahí fuiste muy honesto y todo tu público lo vio, por eso te aplaudieron con toda su fuerza, y seguiste siendo tú, un noble y humilde corcel, puedes ser honesto contigo mismo sin volverte desagradable y cruel, por favor muéstrale a mi niña tu yo real.

-Tía… ya no soy una potranca. –Dijo todavía sollozando Skydancer, quien voltea a ver a Jazz quien las dudas le aumentaron por lo que dijo Fluttershy. –Jazz sé que tienes miedo de que te vuelvas malvado por los antecedentes de tu lado paterno, pero todos tenemos esos temores, me preocupa que mi lado oscuro me controle de nuevo, pero el mismo temor lo tiene Luna, Rarity, Spike, Starlight e incluso lo tienen Twi y Celestia, pero mi maestra me dijo que eso es normal, lo que debe hacer en estos casos es ser completamente honesto, no negarlo, en lugar de poder controlar los sentimientos negativos los encerramos y estos aumentan, y entonces en un momento de debilidad estos si van a estallar y nos dominaran, por favor… muéstrame tu talento real, recuerda que solo lo escuche en el concierto, quiero verte brillar, ya no te mientas que no eres un GRAN Y FABULOSO MÚSICO.

 _-Skydancer ya es inútil, a este tonto potro no se le quitaran esas idiotas ideas de lo que se supone es su cabeza._ –Indico adagio molesta cantando mientras se acercaba a Jazz junto con su proyección. _–El no merece tu amor ya que nunca fue honesto contigo, deberías conseguir un verdadero semental, lamento esto pero ya no quiero compartir el escenario con este patético, ¡voy darte una lección de cómo debe ser un verdadero músico!_ –Entonces Adagio y su imagen astral atacan al mismo tiempo, la sirena real cantando un bello acorde y la imagen tocando su solo, ambas ondas sónicas se combinaron en un ataque enorme, Skydancer le empezó a gritar a Jazz para que esquivara ese golpe pero este parecía en un trance, Adagio dejo su gesto molesto un momento y se le vio triste, suspiro y de nuevo recobro el gesto inicial cuando la onda ya le iba a golpear al unicornio, cuando este voltea súbitamente haciendo girar su saxofón para ponérselo en la boca y tocar la misma melodía de Adagio, haciendo una onda tan poderosa que neutraliza el ataque de la sirena, que al ver esto retrocede un par de pasos. _-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE UNICORNIO PATÉTICO?!_

 _-Yo no soy patético._ –Respondió Cool Jazz ya empezando a cantar el, teniendo una gran voz de vocalista, haciendo qué Skydancer sonriera de mejilla a mejilla. _–No me gusta aceptar esto… pero tienen razón, mentí durante mucho tiempo a mis seres amados para que no les hicieran algún daño, pero como dijeron debí confesarlo para tener su gran apoyo, y en cuanto a mi verdadero talento… la verdad no me gusta vanagloriarme solo como tonto, por eso solo demuestro lo que requiero._

 _-Comprendo lo que dices y tus sentimientos joven maestro, pero tu novia merece verte tocar con todo tu esfuerzo, ella quiere verte brillar y para lograr esto tú debes actuar con veracidad, ¡demuéstranos tu verdadera autoridad!_

 _-¡Por mi bella musa lo hare, ya que en ella por lo que levanto por las mañanas y es en lo último en lo que pienso por las noches, Skydancer ahora vas a verme tocar como nunca antes lo he hecho, por ti, mi madre y mis hermanas es hora de lo que de verdad soy capaz de tocar!_ –Al terminar de cantar Jazz empieza a tocar la melodía con gran maestría, ajusto muy bien los sonidos con sax, del cual salían figuras luminosas de notas musicales, las cuales atacaron como saetas a Adagio esta espantada empieza retroceder al ver que las notas perforaban el piso y seguían su camino sin detenerse, Jazz empezó a tocar más rápidamente para lanzar un mayor número de dagas, (vamos, salte afuera, y no voy a permitir que vueles tampoco) pensó el músico arrojando su ataque también sobre Adagio para evitar su vuelo, la sirena al retroceder rápidamente no noto que estaba a nada de caerse, Jazz al verlo ataco con más rapidez, esperando que su rival se tropezara y terminar, pero a punto de ocurrir eso la forma astral de Adagio toca un acorde muy fuerte de su guitarra, deteniendo el ataque del unicornio. -¡ _DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL, NO, ESTO NO ES COOL, SE ME OLVIDO ESA… COSA!_

 _-¡No debiste olvidarla joven músico, ya que ella te ha dado grandes ataques!_ –Cantó Adagio sonriendo mientras que su imagen astral tocaba tranquilamente sentándose en él aire _. -¡Mi "guitarrista" me protegerá de tus ataques, mientras yo quedo libre para volver a la carga, es una pena que "nosotras" seamos un dueto y tu un solista, tendrás que atacar a la vez a dios enemigos! ¡¿Qué es lo que harás novel Jazzista?! ¡Ya que ya mostraste todo lo que tenías!_ –Seguidamente sin dejar que Jazz pudiera responder Adagio canto las siguientes dos estrofas de la canción, con la cual sus ataques eran más poderosos:

 ** _Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores_**

 ** _On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_**

 ** _We watch them as they go_**

 ** _Through the fire and pain and once again we know_**

Jazz toco más rápidamente para poder defenderse de melodías de ataque, pudiendo nulificar los ataques de la guitarra, mas no los del canto de Adagio volviéndole a pegar todos, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. _–Eres impresionante Jazz, detuviste todo mi ataque de mí solo de guitarra, e incluso algunas notas de mi canto, pero desgraciadamente para ti el 95% de estas siguieron su camino, sigue con este rumbo y seguramente podrás lograr lo que yo algún día…_

 _-Todavía no…_ -Se empezó a levantar Jazz cuando el réferi iba a empezar la cuenta, sorprendiendo mucho a Adagio y a los demás, pensaron que ya había llegado al límite, menos Skydancer quien estaba completamente emocionada. –Al fin... ¡Al fin veré tocar a Jazz con todo su esfuerzo!

 _-¡Inverosímil, ese ataque era cómo para romper todos los cristales del imperio del norte de Equestria!_ –Dijo completamente anonadada Adagio al ver levantarse al unicornio, teniendo muchas heridas, pero menos que las que debería, entonces analizo lo que estaba ocurriendo, haciéndola sudar frio. _-¡Tú… tu no solo escondías tu verdadera fuerza… esta es mucho más de la que habías mostrado!_

 _-¡Así es, ya es hora que sea sincero conmigo mismo y con mi hermosa musa, que no lance rayos poderosos o no pueda tele transportarme no quiere decir que no sea fuerte, es hora de mostrar la verdad, y esto lo hago por cómo me presionaste Señora Adagio!_ –Entonces Jazz empieza a tocar su saxofón con toda su alma y ahora si definitivamente lo mejor que podía, empezando a crear un clon de ondas sónicas. Pero no solo eso, la música lo empezó a cubrir, Adagio instintivamente lo ataca con una gran onda, pero la música del corcel explota en el momento que chocan ambas melodías, provocando un resplandor, tanto a la sirena y a su imagen astral tienen que frotarse los ojos para recuperar su visión, entonces todavía pestañeando vio que Jazz brillaba intensamente y que su melena ya tenía un fleco multicolor, como su clon musical, Había conseguido transformarse con el poder arcoíris, el original seguía tocando su saxofón y su imagen tenia entre cascos un micrófono, con el cual siguió cantando. _-¡¿Esto ya está del gusto de la dama?! ¡Como tu yo con mi forma original voy a atacarte con el tipo de música con la que soy experto, con mi sax, y voy a complementarlo cantando yo, será mejor que te prepares, voy a atacar con todo lo que tengo!_ –Ahora antes de que pudiera responder Adagio era Cool Jazz quien de inmediato ataco, cantando y tocando con las siguientes cuatro estrofas:

 ** _So now we fly ever free_**

 ** _We're free before the thunderstorm_**

 ** _On towards the wilderness_**

 ** _Our quest carries on_**

 ** _Far beyond the sundown_**

 ** _Far beyond the moonlight_**

 ** _Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_**

 ** _So far away we wait for the day_**

 ** _For the lives all so wasted and gone_**

 ** _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_**

 ** _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

 ** _As the red day is dawning_**

 ** _And the lightning cracks the sky_**

 ** _They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_**

 ** _With resentment in their eyes_**

La primera parte del ataque musical del corcel le pego directamente a la sirena mandándola al aire, rápidamente Jazz va levitando a toda velocidad con la decisión de darle una buena combinación de patadas mientras seguía tocando su instrumento, la imagen astral de Adagio toco su guitarra para impedir el avance del corcel, pero la imagen de este igual canto y detuvo el contraataque, dejando el paso libre al unicornio, la sirena se puso sus garras sónicas para defenderse, (¡esto me saco por obligar a este corcel a ser franco consigo mismo, desperté a un león dormido!) entonces Adagio trata de cortar el saxofón de Jazz con sus zarpas, pero están rebotan nada más hacen contacto, notando que además de brillar el metal vibraciones cubrían completamente el instrumento, haciendo que Adagio perdiera toda su guardia, Jazz a punto de atacar de frente se detuvo en seco, Adagio se extrañó de esa reacción aprovechando para alejarse, cuando pensó porque lo hizo. _-¡Tonto, perdiste una gran oportunidad de atacarme con todo tu poder joven corcel, ya no te daré otra oportunidad igual!_

 _-Es que yo no quiero dañar a la inocente que llevas dentro Sra. Dazzle._ –Respondió sinceramente Jazz bajando lentamente, poniéndose enfrente de la sirena. _–Atacarte de frente como estaba, con el vientre descubierto tal vez habría podido que mi ataque sónico pudiera pasar el escudo que le hizo su padre, hiriéndola o peor, por eso trato de atacarte en otras partes de tu cuerpo evitando a toda costa tu torso._

 _-Jazz…_ -Adagio estaba completamente sin habla, el unicornio siempre estuvo pendiente de la pequeña, evitando atacar en donde se encuentra, la sirena acaricia su vientre sonriendo. _–Amigo te lo agradezco, pero te aseguro que mi luz estará bien, ya dijo Dinky que su protección es muy fuerte gracias mi Steel y mi hermanita, tu pelea con todo contra mí, es lo que esperamos ambas…_

 _-Es de todas maneras yo voy a evitar atacarla, sé que nuestros enemigos intentarían lo contrario, y por eso tu concentras el 70% de tu fuerza en protegerla, y con tu poder restante atacas, lo cual es sorprendente, si usaras todo tu poder a la ofensiva serias tan poderosa como Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Fluttershy._

 _-Es que este poder que tengo no solo es mío Jazz, también es la fuerza de mi pequeña luz, ella me presta su poder como lo vio Starswirl, por eso no puedo abusar de él, sé que ella me lo da con toda su confianza pero es demasiado abuso, intento usarlo lo menos posible para atacar y me concentro en la defensa, no vaya ser que usarla violentamente se corrompa su hermosa fuerza._

 _-Pero de todas formas tu propio poder es muy alto Adagio, por eso no quiero perder contra ti, de veraz eres una pony muy inspiradora, por ti me decidí a mostrar mi fuerza real como tú lo haces, ¡Voy a ganarte, pero seré muy cuidadoso, no quiero lastimar a una de mis amigas junto con hija, pero de todas maneras seguro sentirás mi ataque, ya que para nada será débil!_

 _-¡Igual yo te atacare igual joven músico, es lo menos que puedo hacer al ver tu sinceridad, muéstranos a todos lo COOL QUE ERES EN VERDAD!_ –Entonces los dos maestros del sonido empezaron a cantar a coro con toda su esencia y voz las estrofas para atacarse mutuamente:

 ** _Running back through the mid morning light_**

 ** _There's a burning in my heart_**

 ** _We're banished from a time in a fallen land_**

 ** _To a life beyond the stars_**

 ** _In your darkest dreams see to believe_**

 ** _Our destiny is time_**

 ** _And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_**

 ** _And on the wings of a dream_**

 ** _So far beyond reality_**

 ** _All alone in desperation_**

 ** _Now the time has gone_**

 ** _Lost inside you'll never find_**

 ** _Lost within my own mind_**

 ** _Day after day this misery must go on_**

 ** _So far away we wait for the day_**

 ** _For the lives all so wasted and gone_**

 ** _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_**

 ** _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

 ** _Woah, woah, whoah_**

 ** _Woah, woah, whoah_**

El canto de ambos formaban imágenes de sus marcas y chocaban entre si provocando explosiones multicolor, si a cualquiera le dieran esas explosiones seguramente le haría mucho daño, Igual ambas proyecciones astrales tenían su propio duelo, la imagen de Jazz dejo de cantar, el original le arrojo su sax, tomándolo de inmediato y transformándose en una guitarra y se puso a tocar perfecta y rápidamente, completando la música, el ataque musical de ambos instrumentos se repelía completamente, algunas de las notas eran desviadas como balas perdidas, algunas de estas fueron hacia la gradas, viéndolas los dragones con mucha indiferencia, si no se habían ido era porque disfrutaban del concierto "gratis", los equipos de ponys les gritaban qué se alejaran de estas pero no había alguna reacción , cuando Ember sale de los vestidores, por su apariencia parecía que Solar se encontraba estable, pero con sus sentidos aumentados noto el gran poder de la pelea y las direcciones de los ataque desviados, cuando se espanta en serio al oír a sus compañeros. -¡Dragones tontos, quítense de la mira de esos ataques, si los tocan van a quedar sordos o mucho, mucho peor! –Los dragones al escuchar el grito de su antigua señora se asombran, Ember no daría una advertencia falsa ni como broma del día de los chistes, los que estaban en la trayectorias de las notas empezaron a quitarse de en medio, cuando la primera nota choco con las gradas, una explosión sónica muy fuerte ocurrió , con notas de la canción sonando fuertemente, al ver eso los dragones se atemorizaron, esos ataques eran tan destructivos como su fuego, empezaron a quitarse de donde iban a caer, si alguno de los dragones que no fuera del nivel de sus compatriotas que lucharon en la semifinal estaría minino noqueado y con varios huesos rotos como si fueran copas de vidrio. -¡No puedo creer que mis conciudadanos no hayan notado que esto no es una tocada, es una pelea entre dos maestros del sonido!

-Por eso Jazz e incluso yo nos contenemos al atacar, muchos piensan que el sonido no es peligroso. –Comento Sweetie viendo la reacción de temor de los dragones. –El sonido puede usarse de varias formas para dañar, ya sea para lavarte el cerebro subliminalmente, para lograr enloquecer a cualquiera, como tortura o incluso la onda adecuada podría lastimar e incluso matar a cualquiera, ¿Por cierto cómo esta Solar Ember?

-El ya reacciono Sweetie, gracias por preguntar. –Respondió Ember ya aliviada. –Pero ahora se siente mal no solo físicamente, también espiritualmente, dijo que lamenta no haber podido detener a Deathsaurus y que nos dejara esa responsabilidad, ya no pude consolarlo ya que me pidió un tiempo a solas, pero nada más termine mi ronda vuelvo con él aunque se ponga berrinchudo como un niño, ¿por cierto cómo vamos?

-Vamos parejos Ember, Fluttershy le gano a Lighting de nuevo, aunque ahora no me traumatice por eso y el joven corcel aprendido mucho a pesar de que aún no brilla más fuerte, y Scootalo… no me gusta decirlo pero le gano a mi Spike con su llamas, esta es la tercer pelea y ya escuchaste y sentiste que es muy pareja, Cool Jazz despertó su fuerza interior. –Le explico Rarity brevemente como se habían desarrollado las cosas a Ember. –Cuando fue honesto no solo con sus compañeros, sino también consigo mismo brillo a lo máximo, el elemento secundario de Jazz es la honestidad, la verdad ya lo esperaba por cómo le hablo a Sweetie después del sorteo.

-Bien, entonces no ha sido en vano, seguro Adagio debe estar alegre porque lo pudo ayudar, pero aun así siento que ella no quiere perder y se está esforzando al máximo, justo como él.

-Así es amiga mía, yo lo siento más, Jazz y Adagio (incluso su pequeña) están decididos a ganar, para dar un respeto a su adversario. –Dijo Sonriendo Rarity a pesar de estar algo preocupada, entonces ambos músicos con sus formas astrales empiezan la parte los solos de guitarra frenéticos, mientras que los verdaderos se acercaron y se entablaron en un intercambio de golpes con sus garras y con sus escudos la sirena y el unicornio respectivamente, cuando ambas armas chocaban entre si hacían harmoniosos sonidos que complementa las tocadas de las guitarras, pero a pesar de parecer el mejor concierto de rock en el imperio dragón en años no dejaba de ser una pelea de alto nivel, Adagio empezó a usar su mayor experiencia en este tipo de combate, esquivo el gancho de Jazz , entonces lo golpeó sin guardia en el rostro, pero la sirena se sintió muy mal y culpable, (Hace 10 años, si hubiera pasado esta situación yo me habría hasta burlado de este noble joven… corcel hasta cansarme, ya que yo me aproveche y él no lo hizo cuando me ocurrió a mí, no quiso hacerlo, no quiso arriesgar a mi luz, antes me habría aprovechado de mi estado paras que mi rival no me atacara, pero hoy… me siento culpable, tengo una ventaja injusta y por más que le digo a Jazz que no se preocupé por ambas él no deja de hacerlo, me gustaría de verdad tener una competencia real con él, es más con ninguno de mis amigos tendría un enfrentamiento verdadero ahora, pero necesito entrenar a un nivel real, ya que si me enfrento a Duks ella si me quiere exterminar con el mayor sadismo posible, Por favor entiendan mi situación) pensó muy afligida Adagio volando sobre Jazz, no pudo ir a rematarlo, el corcel lo noto. _-¿Sra. Adagio por hizo esto, por tener una cortesía y quedar a casco por no haberlo hecho yo?_

 _-La verdad… es que no quiero obtener ventajas injustas joven corcel, pero esto no nos ayuda ni a ti ni a mí, ya que ambos nos contenemos, ¡tú estás transformado usando tu verdadera fuerza y yo no uso mi poder mío por preocuparnos por ambos, pero nuestros enemigos reales no se contendrán, ellos si aprovecharan la mínima oportunidad!_

 _-¿Sra. Adagio, no querrá decirme que usted quiere…?_

 _-¡Así es joven músico, QUIERO ENFRENTARME A TI SIN QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS NOS CONTENGAMOS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI PEQUEÑA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTA MAGIA BUENA NO LE HARÁ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, E IGUAL TE PIDO MI PEQUEÑA LUZ QUE NO ME AYUDES ESTA VEZ, ESTO ES ALGO QUE TU MADRE DEBE HACER SOLA!_ -Le solicito Adagio viéndose decidida como nunca solicitando ese favor a Jazz mientras sus formas astrales tocaban al mismo tiempo espalda con espalda a todo galope, Jazz se quedó en silencio un momento, la sirena entonces le hace una última advertencia. _-¡VAMOS JOVEN MÚSICO, NO ME SENTIRÉ A GUSTO CONMIGO SI ME DAS LA VICTORIA SIN QUE TE ESFUERCES AL MÁXIMO, PERO NO DUDARE AHORA EN DERROTARTE SI SIGUES COMPORTÁNDOTE DE ESTA MANERA!_

 _-¡Tiene razón Sra. Adagio, no la ataco como lo haría con cualquiera de mis compañeros por su estado y por su luz, pero creo que la magia de la amistad que ambos tenemos no le hará nada, ya que no estamos influenciados por algo maligno, como lo que usted hizo en ese concurso de bandas a las rainbooms!_

 _-Me cae que de verdad era una bruja, pero ya quedo en el pasado, ¡Voy a vivir el presente como una buena madre lo hace, enseñando a sus hijos a ser ponys de bien y esperanzados que su futuro este lleno de alegría y esperanza, justo como lo hace Twi, Paper, Rarity, Flutters y todas las demás!_ –Entonces los músicos inmediatamente empiezan a atacar con rayos sónicos, pero esta vez más fuertes que los anteriores, ya se habían decidido a hacerlo por respeto a ambos, cuando los ataques se chocaban entre si había una melodiosa explosión que sacaba rayos multicolor muy hermosos, una de esa explosiones parecía que le daría al vientre de Adagio, pero este como lo supuso esta tan solo se transformó en una linda tonada de una canción de cuna, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo si recibía los choques los absorbía Jazz, el último golpe que se dan ambos hace que los lentes del corcel y el sujetador de melena de la yegua salgan volando, mostrando como ondulaba la larga melena de la sirena con la corriente de viento y los ojos decididos del unicornio, entonces ambos asintieron y empezaron a cantar la última parte de la canción completamente sincronizados:

 ** _Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_**

 ** _We fought so hard, now can we understand_**

 ** _I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_**

 ** _For freedom of every man_**

 ** _So far away we wait for the day_**

 ** _For the lives all so wasted and gone_**

 ** _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_**

 ** _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

En la última parte tanto los músicos como sus imágenes empezaron a formar una gran onda de choque cada uno, formando cuatro ataques de un nivel muy alto, ya en la parte final le arrojaron a su rival sus ataques los cuatro, chocando todas exactamente en medio, provocando un estruendo muy fuerte, escuchándose en toda esa zona, Sonata ya en su habitación al sentir y escuchar esa música se preocupó como nunca en su vida, ese poder tenía un nivel muy parecido a lo que pudo lograr con el ritual de Doll, ya no solo era Adagio quien tenía un nivel parecido al de ella, ya un pony igual lo obtenía, el estruendo hace que todos brinquen del suelo como si hubieran esta parados sobre los altavoces de un sistema de sonido que dio la nota más alta, la gran onda golpea a los dos músicos con toda su fuerza directamente, desapareciendo sus formas astrales y azotándolos en el ring cuatro veces seguidas, quedando ambos tendidos en el piso, el corcel perdiendo su transformación, el réferi quien fue derribado igual afuera del escenario cuando ocurrió el choque de las ondas volvió a subir, mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba un zumbido residual del ataque. –Eso fue demasiado… intenso, los participantes Sonata y Jazz están inconscientes, y como no pude notar quien cayo primero empezare la cuenta para ambos… ¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Ninguno se levantó, declaró el resultado de esta pelea es un empate!

-¡Por mis corrales, me lleva la chingada! –Maldijo Skydancer subiendo junto con Dinky y Paper, empezó a mover a Jazz para que reaccionara. -¡Vamos Jazz despierta, no seas tan flojo!

-¡Skydancer no lo muevas tan bruscamente, si aprendiste algo de tu padre podrás hacerle una revisión básica mientras yo examino a la Sra. Adagio por favor! -Señalo Dinky empezando a revisar a la sirena, Skydancer se calmó y empezó a revisar a su novio, después de unos momentos Dinky suspiro aliviada. –Adagio tenía razón, esta magia blanca no daño nada a su hija, pero el resto de su cuerpo si recibió algo de daño, fuerte pero no letal, Paper ayúdame a bajarla para que pueda ponerle algunos ungüentos en los golpes.

-Por supuesto amiga, je, me recuerda cuando estaba embarazada de Lighting, me paso lo mismo en los primeros días de tenerlo dentro de mí. –Comento Paper mientras Dinky ponía a Adagio sobre su lomo. -¿Cómo esta Jazz Skydancer?

-Pues creo que esta como Adagio señora, pero no podría asegurarlo ya que no soy ni la tercera parte de buena en esto como era mi papá revisando a los heridos.

-Pues no estás tan desacertada como piensas Skyli, Sus heridas son muy parecidas a las de Adagio, incluso creo que son la misma cantidad, y se le desgasto su aura mágica, pero no al nivel que le ocurrió a Starlight, en un par de horas estará bien con el tratamiento indicado. –Menciono Dinky a punto de ponerse a Jazz en el lomo, pero Skydancer algo celosa lo evita haciéndolo ella, provocando la burla de la unicornio. –Ay Skyli, ¿Por qué no me dejas llevar a este gran semental un ratito?

-¿A ti te gustaría que llevara a Featherweight sobre mi lomo Dinky? –Pregunto seriamente Skydancer, la medico la vio muy molesta para después rascarse la cabeza. –Eso pensé, descuida, se cómo llevar a ponys heridos sobre mí, me lo enseño mi tía, y sé que solo querías fastidiarme.

-Y la fastidiada fui yo. –Dijo Dinky mientras bajaban todas del ring, mientras Jazz empezaba a reaccionar. -¡Auch, me duele todo mi cuerpo! ¿Qué henos…? Seguro no gane…

-Sip, no ganaste Jazz. -Respondió con una mueca molesta Skydancer, notándolo el corcel que de inmediato se empezó a disculpar. –Perdóname mi musa, a pesar de ser honesto con mi fuerza te decepcione, no sé como pero te voy a compensar…

-Jazz, es cierto que no ganaste, pero tampoco perdiste, y lograste algo mucho más importante. –Comento Skydancer volteando a ver a su novio orgullosa. –Al fin fuiste muy honesto, eso hizo que pudieras brillar como mi tía, Scoot, Rainbow y Rarity, me gustó mucho ver eso.

-Igual me dio gusto que lo lograras joven maestro. –Comento Adagio ya consiente también.-Y te agradezco que lucharas con todas tu fuerzas, con esto estaremos más preparados cuando nos enfrentemos a esa Ker, estuvimos muy parejos, tan parejos que nos noqueamos a la vez.

-Para mí fue un placer luchar contra usted Sra. Adagio e igual le agradezco que me ayudara a despertar mi poder oculto.

-No seas tan formal joven maestro, con que me digas solo Adagio está bien, sé que soy mucho mayor que tu pero eres mi amigo, pero tampoco me trates como una muchachita como lo hace Paperwhite.

-Está bien Adagio, pero igual no me llames joven maestro, ese era el sobrenombre de… Simphony Baroque cuando conoció a mi madre.

-Pues a diferencia de ese cretino tú si puedes llevar con orgullo ese sobrenombre Jazz, has demostrado con creces que eres mucho mejor que él, como músico y como corcel. –Comento Rarity, los demás apoyaron la idea, haciendo que Jazz se apenara. –Bueno… si ustedes lo aprueban está bien, aceptare ese sobrenombre… pero no es algo porque alardear, solo llámenme como lo han hecho hasta ahora amigos.

-Y así será Jazz, la verdad ambos equipos están muy parejos. –Comento Rainbow. -¿Por qué el pinche mapa no me llamo desde el principio? Esa cosa hace lo contrario a lo que uno desea, O me llama cuando estoy cansada regresándome del lugar de donde vengo o hace que me pierda una competencia genial, ¿Quién va a continuar esta gran exhibición?

-Tres de mis compañeros ya han dado una gran exhibición, a pesar de que a dos no se le ha dado el resultado que merecen. –Indico Sweetie Bell muy seria, entonces se estiro y sus ojos brillaron mágicamente. –Al igual que Jazz demostrare mi verdadera fuerza para que ya no me vean como una potranca débil.

-Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermanita. –Dijo Rarity sonriéndole a su hermana como cuando era una potranca sin marca, está la vio molesta. –Starlight te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con mi querida Sweetie…

-No voy a pelear ni con Starlight ni con Ember Rarity, yo quiero… deseo enfrentarme a ti. –Comento Sweetie viéndose molesta y muy decidida viendo a los ojos a su hermana, quien no esperaba algo así. –P-p-pero Sweetie, yo no podría luchar contigo… eres mi hermanita, a la que le gustan los títeres, los helados especiales de la nevería de Ponyville, y sacarnos fotos disfrazadas…

-No Rares, estás pensando en la Sweetie pequeña, ya madure mientras no estabas, incluso "florecí" antes que mis amigos… Por tu gran ejemplo, los títeres ya no me llaman la atención, me gusta el teatro negro abstracto, ya no me gusta disfrazarme de una versión "pequeña" de ti como en esas fotos, recuerda mi disfraz de la última noche de nightmare, no tenía nada que ver con el tuyo, me habrías disfrazado de huevo si hubieras tenido la más mínima oportunidad, yo buscaba congeniar con Lighting, y mi comida favorita sabes que son las ensaladas, me siguen gustando los helados de esa nevería… pero de tamaño yegua, no el chistecito que me dabas antes.

-Sweetie… de verdad lamento haberme perdido tu florecimiento, no vi tu cambio de niña a adolescente y después en tú cambio a yegua. –Dijo Rarity llorando al recordar que no estuvo en momentos importantes de su hermana, Sweetie Bell se le acerca y le empieza a acariciarse su cabeza con la de ella. –Igual yo lamento haberme perdido tu boda y tu paso a volverte madre hermana, pero eso fue algo que ninguna tuvo la culpa, por eso quiero demostrarte lo que logrado estos años, ¡Pero igual quiero que tú tomes con seriedad esto, no quiero enfrentar a la pony que se quejaba por despeinarse o se le ensuciaban los vestidos, quiero enfrentar a la unicornio que tiene un nivel tan alto como las princesas alicornios, a la pony la cual su nivel en reino de los sueños es igual que el de la princesa Luna, QUIERO ENFRENTAR A LA GENEROSIDAD Y A LA EMPATÍA CUANDO ESTA BRILLA MAS!

-Sweetie Bell... ¿estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? –Pregunto Rarity, pero percibió los sentimientos de su hermana nada más viéndola a los ojos, los ojos de una yegua muy decidida, entonces la modista sonríe con mucha seguridad. –Ya veo, estas resuelta, pero te advierto esto hermana, voy a pelear con toda mi fuerza y conocimiento, por respeto a mi maestro Starswirl, y también porque quiero ver ahora cuanto creciste sin las enseñanzas de Twilight y mías.

-Pues tal vez no termino Twi de enseñarme, pero empezó muy bien dándome bases sólidas, ya que seguí mi entrenamiento con tres grandes hechiceras, Starlight, Trixie e inclusive con Celestia, sé que mi magia no es tan poderosa como la de ellas, pero lo complemento con mi conocimiento de las ondas sonoras y mi fuerza física, siempre fui más atlética que tú.

-Espero que no cometas una imprudencia ahora Sweetie Bell, como cuando intentaste sabotearme con la corona de Sapphire Shores. –Comento Rarity levantando su casco derecho. –Porque ahora si tomare las medidas pertinentes si quieres hacerme la tonta.

-Nunca más te haría eso mi hermana, ya soy una adulta responsable, pero es posible que intente engañarte en esta pelea para tener alguna ventaja a mi favor, como seguramente tú lo harás.

-¡Nos parecemos mucho en algunas cosas Sweetie, pero igual somos muy diferentes en otras! –Indico Rarity mientras ella y Sweetie se daban un choque de cascos, al hacerlo ambas hermanas se tele transportan al centro de la plataforma, transformándose Rarity de inmediato. -¡esas diferencias serán las que determinen quien ganara esto, debes ser muy inteligente y hábil para poderme vencer, veamos si eres capaz de ese milagro, Lighting fallo! ¡¿Tú también lo harás?!

-¡Lighting fallo por muy poco y por enfrentarse a una alicornio ya experimentada, pero yo voy a usar lo que hizo que Starlight me entrenara, mi valor e inteligencia! –Revelo Sweetie poniéndose en su pata delantera derecha un cañón sónico y el casco delantero izquierdo un escudo, Rarity pensó que su hermana ya había terminado y se dispuso a atacar, pero noto que Sweetie seguía cantando levemente pero sin atacar, (¿qué haces Sweetie? mejor no me confió, ¡voy a tener que darle antes de que haga algo raro!), entonces la modista lanzo un rayo mágico de apareciendo en estos muchas gemas preciosas en él, a punto de darle Sweetie dejo de cantar y levito brillando con los colores de su piel y melena, entonces sobre su cuerpo le apareció una armadura, brillante con los colores de su melena, esta soporto muy bien el embate del rayo desviándolo en varias direcciones, después de esto le sonrió burlonamente a Rarity. –Tus gemas eran muy bonitas Hermana, pero no eran un reto para mí, creo que debes intentar sorprenderme con otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué cosa, de donde demonios sacaste esa armadura Sweetie?!

-¿De dónde crees Rarity? Yo misma la hice. –Respondió Sweetie empezando a levitar como lo hace Starlight. –Son como las armas que hacemos Jazz, Adi y yo, no deja de ser ondas sonoras pero esta son tan duras y resistentes como el más duro diamante, con esto me emparejo con tus escudos de gemas.

-¡Ja, no digas bobadas Sweetie Bell, el sonido prácticamente es solo aire, mientras que mis gemas son reales y muy resistentes! –Dijo Rarity poniendo gemas en sus cascos delanteros y dando un golpe directamente sobre el rostro de su hermana. -¡lo siento mucho Sweetie, pero te voy a marcar un poco con esto, descuida seguro Dinky te podrá restaurar tu bello rostro!

-Has lo que creas conveniente para ti Rarity. –Menciono Sweetie con un tono muy altanero, imitando a su hermana completamente, notándolo esta y enojándose por eso, cuando le suelta su golpe, al hacerlo su rostro se cubre con una careta sónica, la cantante si siquiera movió su cabeza, asombrando a su hermana mayor. –De verdad eres más fuerte físicamente también Rares, si hubieras así de atlética cuando participamos la última vez en la hermandad de los cascos, le habríamos hecho más competencia a las Apple y a Scoot y Rainbow, no habríamos quedado terceras.

-¡¿Sweetie… como…?! ¡si con este golpe fácil habría derribado a alguien como Garble, es más habría derribado a Demonsting!

-Te dije que soy más atlética Rarity, me prepare desde que se fueron ustedes para enfrentarme a demonios como Doll o Tyrek, vieras como me costó trabajo convencer a Starlight que continuara donde Twi se quedó, y tú solamente me enseñaste a solo buscar gemas.

-Sweetie, si habría tenido el conocimiento que tengo seguro te lo habría enseñado como lo hago ahora, recuerda que no era una muy buena unicornio que digamos…

-Ni te fijes en eso Rares, con lo poco que me enseñaste fue suficiente y sé que tú fuiste la que convenció a Twi después de que nos hiciera ese favor, siempre te preocupaste por mí, aunque parecía lo contrario, tú me encaminaste hacia lo que soy ahora y te lo agradezco mucho, y por agradecimiento te voy a mostrar que puedo vencer a rivales mucho más fuertes que yo… incluyéndote. –En ese instante Sweetie empieza a cantar mientras su cuerno empieza a brillar con un gran aura, su canto tomo forma física con su magia transformándose en notas musicales que la cantante envía contra esta aparece su espada y empieza a repeler el ataque cortando la música, pero no es tan rápida como lo son Fluttershy, Paper o Lighting, así que también empezó a usar su cuerno, disparando sin dejar poner atención a su espada, su nivel concentración es impresionante. –Es como si fueran dos yeguas, y no solo eso, son como dos alicornios, la fuerza arcoíris saca lo mejor de ti mi querida hermana.

-Ni yo sabía que podía lograr esto Sweetie. –Comento Rarity sin dejar de defenderse con su espada y cuerno completamente bien. –Es como cuando estoy tejiendo y tengo que supervisar a mis asistentes, hago las dos cosas simultáneamente exigiendo la más alta calidad, pero tú haces lo mismo, complementas tu magia con tu canto, esto es muy diferente a lo que logra Jazz, a pesar de ser unicornios musicales son muy diferentes, cada uno con su propio estilo, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hiciste?

-A diferencia tuya Rarity, dado que a ti ten enseñaron grandes magos como Starswirl e incluso Twilight y Discord, yo tuve que convencer a alguien quien estaba muy dolida por lo que paso como yo irónicamente. –Menciono Sweetie mientras ambas hermanas empezaron a atacarse disparándose rayos en una competencia muy pareja.

 _Lighting se encontraba solo en su casa junto con el perro de su madre Káiser, estaba estudiando la guía del estudiante de la academia de guardias, ya habían pasado siete meses desde que consiguió su cutie mark, resaltando con un marca texto lo que consideraba más importante, ya se estaba preparando para el examen de admisión a pesar de que le faltaba más de un año para intentarlo por su edad, estaba muy concentrado, solo voltea a ver al gran can a veces mientras este bostezaba. –De verdad Káiser si quisiera me tragaba sin que yo dejara rastro, me pongo nervioso cuando mi mamá me deja solo con él a veces, a pesar de ser una tontería. –Se dijo el potro asimismo, entonces el perro lo lame con su gran lengua levantándolo del piso, girándolo en él aire y cubriéndolo completamente de saliva. -¡Guacala, me cubriste de baba, tenías que hacerme rodar así, me voy a tener que bañar de nuevo! –Se quejó Lighting, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el chico tomo una toalla y se secó para atender, preguntando todo serio como si ya fuera un guardia. –Perro baboso… Esta es la residencia Scissors-Solstice ¿Quién es y que se le ofrece?_

 _-No seas tan mamón caballerito, somos nosotras idiota. –Respondió muy altaneramente la potranca, Apple Bloom. –Recuerda que dijimos que hoy estudiaríamos aquí contigo Sweetie, Scootalo, Dinky y yo ya que no los pidió tu madre desde hace tres días._

 _-Eres tu Bloom, deja abro. –Dijo el potro abriendo la puerta, entrando las cuatro potrancas, nada más entraron los terrestres se dieron una mirada retadora, la pegaso le dio un choque de cascos al potro, Dinky entro distraída viendo su flanco, ya que apenas hace dos días consiguió su marca de instrumental quirúrgico chocándose con Lighting, Dinky se levantó muy apenada mientras que el chico la vio algo fastidiado, mientras el final entro Sweetie viéndose muy deprimida evitando el contacto visual con todos, Lighting le iba a hablar para intentar subirle el ánimo, pero Apple Bloom con señas le dijo que no, este sabía que la Apple comprendía de esas cosas y le hizo caso. –La verdad pensé que ya no me vendrían a nuestro grupo de estudios, es una hora más tarde de lo pactado._

 _-Es que fuimos a la nueva biblioteca del pueblo Lighting, para sacar el material que necesitábamos. –Comento Scoot mientras las potrancas sacaban sus guías de estudio, Apple Bloom tenía "La guía de Pociones del Imperio de Cristal", Scootalo el libro de física mecánica "Aceleraciones y Trayectorias", Dinky el libro "Remedios Supernaturales", pero Sweetie solo saco una partitura, empezando a escribir en ella. –Nos tardamos porque Moon Dancer estaba presentando al nuevo bibliotecario y ella amablemente nos dio libros especialmente para nosotros, como lo hizo contigo ayer, ¿Sweetie y tu libro de "Hechizos Sónicos de los Kelpies"?_

 _-No lo sé… en mi alforja supongo. –Respondió Sweetie con un tono muy neutro y nostálgico siguiendo escribiendo su música, haciendo que sus amigos sintieran mucha pena. –Sweet sé que todavía estas muy dolida, ya que a diferencia de nosotros tu… ya no sé cómo decirlo sin que se escuche feo…_

 _-De que yo perdí a mi hermana LJ. –Respondió Sweetie suspirando para poner una sonrisa tímida. –Sé que pongo el ambiente pesado, lo lamento._

 _-Tú no tienes que disculparte Sweetie. –Comento Dinky mientras con su pañuelo le limpiaba las lágrimas a Sweetie. –Es triste pero no puedes seguir de este modo, la depresión que tienes puede hacerse peor, estoy segura que tu hermana no quería que te fueras apagando poco a poco, se feliz por ella._

 _-Ya lo sé, me lo dicen todos, mis papás, las princesas, mis otras hermanas mayores, ustedes… pero no dejo de pensar en eso… incluso he tenido pesadillas donde veo a Rarity y a los demás vivos pero encerrados en un mundo extraño, sin que pueda ayudarlos._

 _-Eso es solo un mal sueño Sweet, Luna te lo explico. –Comento Apple Bloom Mientras abrazaba a su amiga para que llorara sobre su pecho. –Ya no le des preocupaciones a nuestros hermanos que nos cuidan desde arriba, muéstrales que puedes lograr tu sueño de ser la mejor artista de Equestria, ya no estés triste._

 _-Es que no solo tengo tristeza amigos… también tengo mucho miedo…_

 _-¿Miedo, de que Sweetie? –Pregunto Lighting, la pequeña unicornio se suelta a llorar más fuerte. -¡De que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros, tu Lighting quieres ser guardia, Dinky igual quiere ser médico militar no sé porque, Scootalo y Apple Bloom al ser como sus hermanas igual se arrojarían contra el enemigo sean quien sean, y no sé si pueda soportarlo de nuevo!_

 _-¡Sweetie de verdad en lo personal no quiero que te sientas así, pero yo quiero proteger a Equestria, es mi vocación! –Se disculpó Lighting. -¡Quiero ser guardia para que los ponys no sufran lo que nos pasó a nosotros!_

 _-Y yo quiero ayudar a los enfermos y heridos por esa razón Sweet. –Dijo Dinky sonriendo amablemente. –Mi deber es ayudar a ponys como Jolt y… pegasos guardias que son heridos por protegernos._

 _-Lo se… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me dé miedo de ya no volver a verlos… Quisiera que en cualquier emergencia huyamos todos juntos…_

 _-Sweetie, me conoces bien, a mí no me gusta rendirme, y huir es exactamente eso. –Comento algo molesta Scootalo. –Si tengo la habilidad de enfrentarme a ese tipo de retos como la hacen Rainbow y el resto de nuestras amigas lo hare sin claudicar, no tomaría el gran ejemplo de los cuatro héroes de Ponyville._

 _-¡¿Pero porque ustedes se quieren morir?! ¡Yo no quiero que mueran en ninguna situación, yo no quiero quedarme sola! –Grito llorando muy fuerte Sweetie, sus amigos ya no saben que decirle para calmarla, pero Apple Bloom le da una cachetada. –Apple Bloom… que pasa._

 _-Lamenta haberte golpeado Sweet, pero estabas muy dramática. -Dijo Apple Bloom. –Piensa un momento en lo que dijiste, ¿quieres que todos nosotros nos comportemos de la manera contraria de lo que somos? La vida siempre tiene riesgos, ni encerrándonos en una burbuja deja de tenerlos, ¿recuerdas lo que me estaba haciendo Apple Jack hace algún tiempo? pues tú quieres hacer lo mismo, pero con todos nosotros._

 _-Me habría gustado ver eso, por lo que me conto Scoot tan solo le faltó a tu hermana ponerte un pañal "bebita", lástima que mi madre me llevo a Barcehoofna ese día. -Menciono Lighting poniendo una mueca burlona, haciendo que Apple Bloom se sonrojara. -¡SCOOTALO COMO TE ATREVISTE A CONTARLE ESO A ESTE CRETINO, YO NO LE CONTÉ CUANDO TE ESPANTARON LAS HISTORIAS TONTAS DE DASH CUANDO QUERÍAS IMPRESIONARLA CUANDO FUIMOS DE CAMPAMENTO!_

 _-¡PUES ACABAS DE CONTARLO BABOSA DE MANZANA! –Dijo molesta Scootalo enojándose igual que la terrestre. -¡AHORA TODO EL MUNDO LO VA A SABER, LIGHTING ES UN CABALLERO Y NO DIRÁ NADA, PERO DINKY ES LA MAYOR CHISMOSA DEL PUEBLO DESPUÉS DE TIARA Y SPOON!_

 _-¿Quién yoo? Nunca haría algo así. –Dijo con un tono muy sarcástico Dinky. –Descuiden, su secreto está a salvo conmigo…_

 _-¡Por Celestia Hooves, no me engañas, vas a guardarte la información cuando mejor te convenga, a diferencia de este caballerito que solo lo mencionara cuando estemos solos! –Dijo Apple Bloom muy molesta, entonces los cuatro potros empezaron a discutir, cuando empezaron a escuchar reír A Sweetie Bell. -Qué extraño sentido del humor tienes Bell, te gusta ver pelear a los demás._

 _-Discúlpenme chicos, es que verlos discutir por tonterías… Gracias por alegrarme un poco, lamento haberlos amargado y decir esas ideas idiotas… sé que todos ustedes se comportaran como los grandes ponys que son y no de una manera patética… como yo seguramente lo haría._

 _-Pues yo creo que no lo harías Sweetie, te pareces mucho a tu hermana, aunque no te des cuenta. -Dijo Apple Bloom tranquilizándose con el resto de sus amigos. –Y recuerda esto, todos seguiremos sintiendo miedo, pero el chiste es no sucumbir con este._

 _-Si lo sé, es como me decía siempre mi abuelita, el valor no es no tener miedo, si no hacer algo a pesar de este, y seguro Rares seguía ese dicho al pie de la letra al final, es igual con la tristeza, hay qué ver adelante a pesar de esta, Tienen razón compañeros, discúlpenme por amargarles el día, mejor vamos a ponernos a estudiar un poco. –Dijo Sweetie, entonces los potros empezaron a estudiar platicando algunas cosas tontas de vez en cuando, menos Sweetie, no por estar triste sino pensando en lo que le dijo Apple Bloom, (Me parezco a mi hermana… es el mejor cumplido que han dado, pero estoy muy lejos de ella, no solo quiero alcanzarla… quiero superarla, ella a pesar de ser algo débil en la magia… que tonterías estoy pensando, ella era buena en eso, si no la energía oscura esa no la habría intentado corromper en Nightmare Rarity, si ella hubiera tenido un pony que le enseñara formalmente seguro su nivel sería muy cercano al de Twilight… tal vez si yo... practico mi magia sónica) en ese momento Sweetie sintió un gran sentimiento de superación, (si me vuelvo fuerte junto con mis amigos habrá menos posibilidades que nos ocurra lo mismo que a mis cuatro hermanos, y yo podre ayudar a todos, ¿pero cómo lo logro? Lyra y Octavia me enseñan mucho de música, pero no hechizos ofensivos como las que usaban las sirenas que desterró Starswirl, aunque Octavia me da la impresión de que sabe algo por ese estilo, pero se lo guarda, si hubiera alguien que me enseñara a usar mi magia y mi conocimiento musical…)_

 _-¿Caballerito a donde se fue tu mamá? Hace un par de días que no la veo. –Pregunto Apple Bloom mientras Sweetie pensaba leyendo su libro, haciéndola poner atención en la plática. –Ella se fue al bosque Everfree con la mamá de Dinky Bloom, dijeron que necesitaban ver a Zecora, seguro Derpy se chocó con algún animal venenoso y la lastimo y por eso necesitan medicina especial._

 _-Y no tienes ni idea Jolt. –Comento Dinky rodando los ojos, ella sabía que Paper y su mamá se enfrentaron a un toro-avispa, un demonio escapado del tártaro como parte de una misión del círculo, mientras que a ella solo le dijo que la picaron avispas. –Seguro tu madre fue para que no cometiera otra idiotez (La verdad es que mi madre lleva a Paper, ya que a ella fue la que picaron)_

 _-Seguro a mi mamá también la atacaron, aunque nunca lo admitirá, como no admitía que la lastimaban cuando todavía era capitana de guardia, no sé porque no es sincera conmigo. Ya no soy un niño, pero aún me ve así, incluso me obliga todavía a usar disfraces bobos en la noche de nightmare. –Menciono Lighting riéndose un poco. –Pero volviendo a tu pregunta Bloom ya regresaron las tres en la mañana, pero para irse de nuevo, solo dijeron que verían a Starlight Glimmer en el castillo después de que regreso de Arabia Equina._

 _-(¡Starlight… eso es, ella puede enseñarme continuando el trabajo de Twi, ella junto con Sunburns pueden encontrar información de cómo combinar mi magia y mi talento!) ¡Chicos discúlpenme, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante! –Exclamo Sweetie parándose de golpe y empezando a ir hacia afuera extrañando a sus amigos. -¡¿Qué ocurre Sweetie, a donde vas con tanta urgencia?!_

 _-¡Tengo que ver a Starlight, no vaya a ser que se vaya de viaje de nuevo sin poderle decirle algo Scootalo!_

 _-¡¿Decirle que cosa Sweetie?! – Pregunto muy extrañada Apple Bloom, Sweetie al salir le guiña el ojo con mucha autoconfianza. -¡Que si puede ayudar a que una gema en bruto se pueda pulir para volverlo un gema preciosa, tal como la veía un diamante puro, nos vemos chicos! –De inmediato Sweetie troto lo más rápido que podía, le gustaría saber tele transportarse para no perder tiempo, después de un rato llegó al castillo apenas a tiempo, vio que Zecora, Paper y Derpy se despedían de Starlight quien ya lleva puestas sus alforjas para un largo viaje. -¡Srta. Glimmer, espere, necesito hablar contigo!_

 _-¿Sweetie, que ocurre? Pareces que corriste en la carrera de las hojas. –Dijo amablemente Starlight mientras aparecía una botella de agua para la pequeña. -¿Qué quieres decirme? Ya tengo que irme al imperio para ver a Crystal y Sunburns._

 _-¡Quiero que seas mi maestra en magia! –Dijo rápidamente Sweetie Bell respirando continuamente y haciendo la botella un lado. -¡Quiero ser una hechicera de elite, como lo eres tú y como lo fueron Twilight… y mi hermana!_

 _-¡¿Qué cosa me estas pidiendo?! –Se preguntó muy extrañada Starlight. –¡Sweetie de veras es un honor que pienses así de mí, pero la verdad yo no sé…!_

 _-¡Si me dices que ese no es mi talento me vale, además mi cutie mark tiene una estrella, creo que eso significa además de ser guardiana de las cutie mark puedo usar magia de alto nivel, y esta una nota dentro de ella, así que puedo usar magia musical como los kelpies y las sirenas!_

 _-Sweetie Bell tu cutie mark la analizaste de una manera muy adecuada, seguro lograras ser una maga bienaventurada. –Comento Zecora, mientras Paper vio que tenía la mirada de su hijo cuando le dijo que sería guardia. –Vaya Sweetie, sinceramente no esperaba que tú de tus tres amigas seria la que pidiera algo de este estilo._

 _-¿Por qué pides eso pequeñita? Ya eres muy buena unicornio. –Pregunto Derpy sonriendo y cerrando los ojos con gesto maternal, las yeguas pensaban que era un capricho de adolescente, pero la respuesta de Sweetie las consterno. -¡ES QUE ME CANSE DE SER UNA COBARDE INÚTIL, VOY A SER COMO MI HERMANA, UNA PODEROSA UNICORNIO QUE DEFENDERÁ A SUS SERES QUERIDOS HASTA EL FIN!_

 _-¡¿QUE CARAJOS DICES NIÑA?! –Se preguntó Starlight con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡YO NO VOY A ENSEÑARTE A PELEAR! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE DIRÍA DE ESTO RARITY?! ¡NUNCA ME PERDONARÍA QUE LE ENSEÑE MAGIA A TI, UNA POTRANCA INOCENTE, PARA QUE SE ARRIESGUE!_

 _-¡¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SE?! ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANA, PERO ESTO ES ALGO QUE QUIERO Y NECESITO HACER, AUN SI ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ Y SE NEGARA EN MI CARA ES MI VIDA, YO DECIDO QUE HACER CON ELLA!_

 _-Sweetie… no…no lo hare. –Dijo muy cortante Starlight, antes de que Sweetie pudiera lanzar otro argumento Starlight se tele transporto. –¡Con una chingada, seguro fue a la estación del tren, tal vez si corro…!_

 _-Sweetie Bell por más que corras no vas a encontrarla, seguro ni siquiera se tele transporto a la estación de aquí. -Dijo Paper, Entonces Sweetie patea el suelo muy frustrada. -¡Rayos, a pesar de todo aún sigo a la sombra de Rarity, ya que piensa Starlight que si me enseña ella se molestaría!_

 _-¿Pequeña, estas segura de lo que pediste? Starlight se preocupa por tu seguridad. –Pregunto Derpy acariciando la cabeza de Sweetie. –Ella quiere que tengas una vida normal y feliz._

 _-Lo sé y lo entiendo Derpy, pero les pregunto esto ¿Si ustedes estuvieran en mi situación que harían, que haría Rarity, resignarse? –Pregunto la joven yegua, haciendo que las adultas se vieran entre sí, todas estuvieron en ese escenario, cuando Zecora se fue de su aldea, cuando Derpy la rechazaron de la academia de guardias dos veces por sus ojos a pesar de nunca hacerle un examen y como Paper sus padres le prohibieron estudiar ahí, incluso sabían que Rarity no habría abandonado a sus amigas cuando entraron al Everfree la primera vez. –Quiero ser una protectora como lo quieren ser Apple Bloom, ya que sigue practicando con las pociones contigo Zecora, Como Scoot que a pesar de no volar quiere ser como Dash, Dinky curando a los que lo necesiten, y como Lighting, con esa determinación consiguió su mark._

 _-Sweetie… rayos no sé porque te voy a decir esto… pero tienes la misma mirada que mi tonto hijo cuando me dijo que quería ser guardia, yo me negué… pero término haciéndolo. –Comento Paper su experiencia con su hijo sonriendo tímidamente. -Ya viste que estudia para su examen… note que es algo que tiene que hacer, y ya vi que lo que pides igual lo necesitas… se persistente con Starlight, no desistas hasta que la convenzas que te entrene._

 _-Señorita Bell tiene razón la capitana Paper de que esto debes hacer, aunque Starlight se pueda enfurecer. –Señalo Zecora, entonces le da un pergamino de su alforja. –Este pergamino cuenta sobre la música que buscas, léelo lentamente para que lo entiendas y no te ofuscas._

 _-Gracias Zecora, pero aun así quiero tener un maestro real sin ofender, voy a tener que revisar a todas horas para encontrar a Starlight._

 _-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso pequeña. –Intervino Derpy. -Yo por mi trabajo estoy muy pendiente de quien sale y entra al pueblo, cuando llegue Starlight de inmediato te aviso o mando a Dinky para que te diga._

 _-¡Guau, gracias amigas por su ayuda! –Menciono ya más contenta Sweetie dando una reverencia. -¡Ahora debo volver con los otros ya que me Salí de su casa Paper sin dar muchas explicaciones, debo empezar a estudiar este pergamino, nos vemos, y de nueva cuenta gracias! –Entonces la pequeña se fue, dejando a las yeguas pensando un rato, después hablo Paper. –Ay, no podemos evitar que estos jovencitos sigan sus ideales, como nuestros padres tampoco pudieron con nosotras, que sátira._

 _-Debe ser traumático que hayas sufrido dos situaciones muy parecidas con tan poco tiempo de diferencia Paper, primero tu hijo y ahora Sweetie, cediendo en los dos casos. –Dijo burlándose Dinky de la terrestre, esta bufo volteando al lado contrario de la pegaso. –Sí, la misma pinche experiencia, me gustaría ver qué harías tu si te pasara Derpy._

 _-Seguro doblaría los cascos también Paper, agradezco que Dinky no quiera ser médico de campo. –respondió despreocupadamente Derpy_

 _Desde ese momento la rutina de Sweetie y Starlight era la misma, la pequeña esperando en la puerta del castillo nada más sabía que la maga regresaba, empezando siempre la misma discusión. –Enséñame Starlight._

 _-¡QUÉ NO SWEETIE BELL, MOLESTA A OTRA PONY LATOSA!_

 _-¡No! –Respondía Sweetie quien de inmediato hacia un hechizo musical aprendido de los pergaminos y libros que le daba Zecora, incluso consiguió que le dieran libros Sunburns y Moon Dancer. -¡Mira lo que he conseguido, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude en lo difícil, por favor se mi maestra_

 _-¡Como jodes chavita, eres más latosa que Beatriz y Pinkieamena juntas! –Respondía Starlight siempre lo mismo tele transportándose adentro, cuando salía era lo mismo solo cambiando el destino de la tele transportación, así pasaron cuatro meses, un día estando lloviendo a cantaros Starlight iba llegando de comprar comida ya la alacena estaba vacía, de nuevo encontrándose de nuevo con Sweetie quien estaba toda empapada. –Se… mi maestra ¡achu! Starlight._

 _-¡No mames Sweetie!, ¿Qué demonios haces bajo la lluvia? ¡Pudiste ponerte un escudo y cubrirte del agua!_

 _-No quería… gastar mis fuerzas para mostrarte mi nuevo truco. –Dijo Sweetie empezando a cantar, formando con este un escudo que la cubrió. –No quería que pensaras que hice esto de otra manera._

 _-Sweetie Bell… -Dijo Starlight quien esta vez solo entro al castillo sin tele transportarse, ignorando a Sweetie quien se quejó. –Pues aunque me ignores no me voy a ir Glimmer, voy a seguir aquí aunque me de neumonía._

 _-Eso no será necesario Bell. –Dijo Starlight levitando una toalla y una manta, haciendo entrar a la potranca, secándola y cubriéndola. –Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche, está lloviendo muy fuerte, trata de estar callada ya que estoy muy cansada._

 _-Pues entonces no me conoces, te voy a fastidiar hasta que… -Mientras hablaba enojada Sweetie Starlight levita un pergamino a la potranca. -¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Es un manual de instrucciones, mañana harás todo lo que has aprendido en ese orden escrito, así harás un gran truco de magia sónica, veré cuanto desperdicias tu aura y practicaremos para reducir eso al mínimo._

 _-¿Me vas a examinar, y después… eso quiere decir?_

 _-Sip, te voy a enseñar, como es tu deseo mi pequeña aprendiz. –Dijo Starlight sonriéndole a Sweetie. -Como tu Zecora, Sunburns, Trixie y Moon Dancer son muy fastidiosos, por eso me hicieron notar que tú ya estabas decidida y que no era un capricho por la tragedia que te paso, eres como los elementos, están decididos para defender no solo a sus seres cercanos, sino también a todo el reino, practicaras como lo está haciendo, mis amigos te darán los libros que requieras y yo cada tres o cuatro semanas me daré una escapada para enseñarte prácticamente, ya vi que eres una genio en este tipo de magia, perdóname por no empezar a enseñarte antes Sweetie._

 _-¡No te preocupes Starlight, yo lamento haber sido como una garrapata en las patas traseras!_

 _-La verdad fuiste peeeor que una garrapata, ahora como dije descansa un poco, trata de comprender las instrucciones, te traeré sopa nada más la termine de hacer, y si tienes dudas mañana antes de empezar te explico, ¿te parece bien mi joven alumna?_

 _-¡Si Starlight, quiero decir MAESTRA STARLIGHT! –Grito Sweetie muy emocionada, entonces Starlight fue a la cocina y ella se puso de inmediato a leer._

-¿Así que ser una pony fastidiosa como siempre hizo que Starlight se decidiera a enseñarte? –Dijo burlonamente Rarity defendiéndose de los ataques sónicos de Sweetie.-Que tonta, si hubiera sido yo no la convences nunca hermana.

-Pues la verdad lo dudo Rarity, igual te habría convencido, solo que me habría tardado más. -Comento Sweetie, después desapareció, apareciendo a lado de Rarity apuntándole con su cañón sónico, la mayor voltea a ver a la menor muy confiada. –Vamos Sweetie Bell, no creo que tengas la sangre tan fría para dispararme a tan poca… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces Sweetie la ataca con una gran fuerza, golpeándose varias veces, a punto de salirse la mayor entierra su espada y la usa cómo freno. -¡SWEETIE BELL, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO!

-¡¿Qué querías, que no te atacara con toda mi fuerza entonces Rarity?! – Se quejó la menor por el reclamo de su hermana. -¡Te dije que iba a ir con todo, ya deja de verme como una tonta subestimándome, soy tu hermana y te quiero, pero esto es una competencia, respétame no solo como la hermanita menor, también respétame como tu rival, como yo respeto a mi rival y amiga Bloom! ¡¿O que, quieres que tu hermanita te patee el trasero sin que metas los cascos?!

-Sweetie… no es que no te respete… pero no creí que fueras capaz… de golpearme… yo no quiero que nos volvamos enemigas…

-Eso es tonto Rares, Fluttershy y Lighting son rivales pero no se odian, ni siquiera cuando Flutters fingía ser una loca aunque yo me di cuenta ya muy tarde en el asunto, lo que digo es que son amigos que se exigen para el otro crezca, como lo viste en la peleas pasadas, por favor… déjame ayudarte a crecer un poco más, sea cual sea el resultado de esta confrontación.

-Vamos Rarity, compite con Sweetie seriamente, me la debes por enseñarle durante estos años sin recibir algún pago. –Dijo Starlight entendiendo los sentimientos de su pupila. –Aunque me da boletos para sus conciertos en lo mejores asientos… creo que eso es un buen pago ya que son muy costosos.

-Mamá, no te dejes ganar por la tía Sweetie. –Indico Firebreather mientras estaba sobre los hombros de su padre. –Tú eres fuerte y lista como ella.

-Nena eso es decisión de tu madre, aunque si no pelea en serio ninguno de nuestros compañeros incluyéndome se lo perdonara, ya que lo dijimos desde antes de pelear. –Indico Spike viendo de reojo a Rarity junto con el resto de su equipo, haciendo que Rarity se apenara. –Yo que todos quedamos de acuerdo amigos, pero lo que ocurre es que yo pensé que lucharía con Skydancer, es que la verdad… es que temo… por lo que paso hace años con esas sombras… y la envidia que sé que me tenía Sweetie… que terminemos…

-Como dos yeguas oscuras que se quieren matar ¿no es así Rares? –Pregunto tranquilamente Sweetie, Rarity se sorprendió que su hermana completara su idea. –A-a-a-así es hermanita… ¿Cómo?...

-Es por algo que ocurrió hace como 6 años, Starlight y yo fuimos a Canterlot para buscar uno libros de hechizos de sonido de los aranes, aunque parecía que a mi maestra la llevaban ahí por una fuerza extraña, llegamos en una situación en donde las dos hermanas se trataban fríamente, no se entendían una a la otra, y Starlight hizo algo muy extremo… intercambio sus dos cutie mark…

-¡¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE?!

-Calma Rares, hizo lo correcto y recuerda que eso es parte de mi talento, no presentí nada raro, aunque seguro si lo supiera Twilight se habría puesto como loca, Luna vio que Lo de Celestia era muy complicado, ya que debe tener una buena cara todo el bendito día, y Celestia vio que cuidar sueños se hace en soledad, ya que la mayoría duerme y empiezo a sentirse muy agobiada a pesar de hacer menos número de cosas, y lo aprendió en la pesadilla de Starlight, ya que temía que si fallaba en ayudar a las hijas de la reina Faust… no solo Luna se corrompería de nuevo… sino también Celestia convirtiéndose en la yegua oscura Day Breaker.

-Fue un sueñito espantoso, fui al psiquiatra cuatro días seguidos para sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. –Indico Starlight suspirando aliviada .-Rares como me dijo esa vez Celestia y ahora yo te lo digo, ESO NUNCA LES PASARA A USTEDES, YA QUE COMO CELESTIA Y LUNA AHORA USTEDES SON MUY UNIDAS, CUALQUIER SENTIMIENTO NEGATIVO Y/O POSITIVO HÁBLENLO ENTRE USTEDES, RESPETÁNDOSE, DALE ESE RESPETO A TU HERMANA, YA QUE DEBE SER RECIPROCO.

-Starlight… Sweetie… Discúlpeme, no solo dude de ti hermana, si no de ambas. –Menciono Rarity recuperando su brillo de su transformación.- Olvide la primera enseñanza de Starswirl, "no esperar lo peor de nadie" No voy a caer de nuevo en ese pozo, y si tu empiezas a caer Sweetie de inmediato te salvo.

-¡Igual yo te hago ese promesa hermana, ya no te preocupes y lucha con toda tu fuerza!

-¡Porque te quiero y respeto mucho te aseguro que así lo hare Sweetie Bell! –Entonces Rarity empieza a levitar y a concentrar magia en su cuerno, haciéndose brillar como un diamante recién pulido, deslumbrando a Sweetie. -¡Vamos hermana, no me vencerás deslumbrándome, puedo seguir tu aura mágica y escucho el más minúsculo sonido como Adi y Jazz! –Usando esto la música siente a su hermana detrás de ella. -¡Ahí Estas! – Entonces Sweetie dispara de nuevo, dándole supuestamente a la modista. -¡Esta vez si debió noquearte, ya que estabas más cerca hermana!

-Si estaba más cerca… pero no donde TU CREÍAS Sweetie. –Dijo Rarity a la derecha de Sweetie, esta se voltea espantada y ve a su hermana, está ya tenía una armadura muy parecida a la suya, son que esta parecía estar ellas de joyas. –Admito haber copiado tu idea Sweet, pero era algo que tenía que hacer ya que es una grandiosa idea, crear tu propia armadura con tus propias características.

-¡¿Qué, cómo?! ¡Si estoy segura…! –Entonces la cantante voltea a ver a donde ataco, noto que había una "Rarity" rota, era una unicornio hecha completamente de cristales y joyas. -¡¿Esto era un clon, como lo lograste?! ¡No te vi que escondieras gemas u otra cosa para crearlo!

-Vamos Sweetie, es como los clones sónicos de ustedes los hechiceros de la música, lo hice solo con mi aura.

-¡IMPOSIBLE, ESTA MUÑECA ENGAÑO COMPLETAMENTE A MIS SENTIDOS, PENSÉ QUE ERAS TU, Y TU NO SE COMO APAGASTE TU AURA… ARGH! – Mientras Sweetie trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido Rarity disparo gemas mágicas de su cuerno dándole una serie de golpes, para rematarla con su espada aventándola lejos, ya en el aire aparecen dos clones de cristal de Rarity tomando a Sweetie, llevándosela hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, estrellándose enfrente de la unicornio original, las clones salieron del agujero que crearon solo viéndose algo cuarteadas. –Con esto estamos a pezuña de tu ataque anterior, señor réferi puede empezar a contar por favor.

-¡Si claro, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…! –En ese momento Sweetie rápidamente brinca afuera de donde se chocó, nada más estuvo afuera ataca con su cañón a los dos clones, una se hizo polvo pero el otro solo retrocedió. -¡Diantres, estas cosas están hechas con longitudes de ondas diferentes!

-Así es Sweetie, ciertamente puedes quebrar magia con tu grandioso talento, por eso mis clones los hago con pequeñas variaciones, con esto pueden soportar un poco más tus ataques. –Dijo burlonamente Rarity apareciendo tres clones más y empezando a acechar a Sweetie. –Hacer este truco es algo complicado, ya que consume mucho de mi aura, pero transformada puedo manejar seis clones sin problemas como ya te diste cuenta, y estos imitan perfectamente mi aura aunque solo es una especie de ilusión, y yo puedo ocultarla por unos segundos para lograr confundirte.

-Y cuando destruyo a uno puedes concentrarte mejor en el resto, ¿no es así hermana mayor? –Pregunto Sweetie preparando su escudo y cañón nada más atacaran su hermana con sus copias. –Así es Sweetie, no era tan difícil después de pensarlo un poco.

-Eres sorprenderte Rarity, logras que tu energía mágica se transforme en algo físico sin ayuda de otra cosa, a diferencia mía que uso el sonido y mi magia, lograste crecer mucho estos años, poder sobre las gemas, usas tu espada ya instintivamente, poderes en el mundo de los sueños,… no sé por qué no te han salido alas hermanita.

-Sweetie la verdad como todos nosotros todavía estoy aprendiendo, mi espada prácticamente es mi parte subconsciente de mi mente, no estoy ni cerca del nivel de Stars, Lighting o Paper, solo me sirve para poder atacar y defenderme de algunos ataques usándolo como lo que era, una aguja, y en cuanto a lo que dijiste de las alas… sinceramente ya no busco ser una princesa, me gusta mi vida que tengo con mi Spikey Wikey y mi Flama brillante, si llega a pasar estará bien, y si no también estará bien.

-Ya comprendo, cuanto has madurado en estos años Rarity, antes querías casarte con un príncipe nada más para conseguir su título y una vida acomodada, ahora ya teniendo muchos méritos para conseguirlo por tu cuenta ya no lo deseas de esa manera tan enfermiza, ahora podrías enfrentar a un enemigo como Starlight, Discord o incluso esa ker, teniendo una buena oportunidad de ganar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te rindes Sweetie? –Pregunto Rarity burlonamente, entonces su hermana dela misma manera le responde. –Claro que no Rares, ¡ahora deseo vencerte más que nunca, todos los rivales somos desiguales, no puedes pelear igual contra Discord y conmigo, somos muy diferentes, además de que existen elementos externos en cada desafío, como las reglas de este torneo!

-¡Sabia que dirías eso hermana! –Dijo Rarity trotando junto con sus clones hacia su hermana sonriendo, esta tomo aire e igual corrió de la misma manera, embisto al primer clon con su escudo con todas su fuerza física, cambiando rápidamente la longitudes de onda de su escudo para poderla derrotar, antes de que desaparecieran los pedazos Sweetie los levito y con estos ataco a otro clon, atravesándola completamente y desapareciendo en el acto todo esos pedazos, (ya presentía que podría pasar algo así, por lo menos ya me deshice de dos) pensó la cantante llegando a donde estaba su hermana y las otras copias, empezando un intercambio de ataques mágicos, Rarity atacaba con su magia y espada y los clones al no poder usar la magia de ese modo atacaban físicamente, Sweetie se concentraba en la defensa al ser sus rivales más que ella. -¡Vamos Sweetie, sabes que no puedes contra tres, ríndele!

-¡No hermana, estoy peleando solo contra ti, a pesar de que haya muchas de ustedes, no me harás tonta! –Indico Sweetie cuando golpea a su hermana real con la magia de su cuerno, haciéndola retroceder. –¡A la que tengo que vencer es a ti, no a las muñecas estas, no voy a desperdiciar mi energía con ellas a partir de ahora, SOLO ME CONCENTRARE EN TI!

-¡Sweet no hagas eso, también es necesario defenderte de los clones! –Grito Apple Bloom preocupada por su seguridad, cuando habla Lighting levantándose después de la siesta que tuvo. -¡No Sweetie, realízalo como lo planeaste, concentra tus ataques en tu hermana!

-¡Que te pasa caballerito, eso qué está haciendo Sweetie es muy peligroso, solo se defiende y ataca a Rarity!

-¡Es porque su rival a la que debe derrotar es la verdadera Rarity Bloom! –Explico Lighting. -¡Si intenta Sweet atacar y derrotar a las copias por más fuerte que sea se le va a gastar su energía, mientras Rarity se recupera, esto es como una maniobra militar en donde capturas al comandante enemigo, sin este sus soldados pierden la mente de la operación y por ende se vuelven vulnerables, paro aquí ni siquiera va a pasar eso ya que esta es una pelea individual, si Sweetie derrota a Rarity se acabó, no importando que tenga 1,000 clones!

-Con una fregada… tienes razón Lighting. –Dijo Apple Bloom entrecerrando los ojos y la boca. –El problema es que Sweetie por buena maga que sea su nivel actual es menor de que su hermana transformada, si ambas estuvieran en su estado normal estarían muy parejas, incluso me atrevería a decir que Bell es un poco más fuerte, Pero como tú y Spike quisieron enfrentar a su rival a tope… y ambos perdieron, si sigue la lógica Sweetie igual…

-¡Por favor Bloomie, como tú y Scootalo sabes que yo no sigo la lógica! –Indico Sweetie atacando continuamente a su hermana mayor, le disparaba su magia sónica sin defenderse de los ataques que recibía, frustrando a Rarity. -¡Rayos Sweetie, ya date cuenta que estás haciendo algo sin sentido, ya vi que eres muy fuerte, otro unicornio ya estaría completamente derrotado pero tú no, ya no quiero hacerte más daño, por más que te esfuerces no me ganaras, mi magia y mi fuerza física son mayores, es bien evidente para todos!

-¡No solo de poder se trata esto hermana, se trata de saber cómo usar tu fuerza, el poder arcoíris apenas lo has usado individualmente unas tres veces, mientras yo estoy peleando como lo sé hacer desde los quince años! –Al terminar de hablar Sweetie hace explotar un gran estruendo sónico, haciendo que los clones salieran disparados hacia afuera, pero Rarity se puso un escudo de diamantes sobre, evitando el golpe sin moverse ni un centímetro. -¡Sabia que intentarías algo así Bell, voy a usar mi defensas para detener tus ataques sónicos!

-¡Contaba con eso Rarity! –Dijo Sweetie quien se veía muy fatigada y lastimada, pero muy decidida, entonces su cuerno brillo intensamente, cubrió con su aura el campo de fuerza donde se encontraba su hermana. -¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Sweetie?! ¡No podrás romper mi escudo, está hecho de la piedra preciosa más dura, ya que ya no tienes el poder sónico de antes por lo como lo usaste de esta pelea!

-¡No estoy usando mi magia sónica, estoy usando la magia que me enseño Twilight desde el principio y que perfeccione con Starlight… la telequinesis!

-¡¿Telequinesis?! ¡Pensé que no eras buena en eso Sweetie! –Menciono Rarity tratando de quitar su escudo, pero la misma magia de Sweetie se lo impedía, intento tele transportarse fuera de ahí, pero su magia hizo corto prácticamente. -¡¿Pero que me está pasando?! ¡No puedo usar mi magia como se debe… Sweetie Bell, tú me hiciste esto!

-¡Así es Rares, mi último ataque sónico no fue común, cambien las ondas de tu magia! –Menciono la cantante levitando a toda velocidad brillando intensamente. -¡Es un cambio que no actúa de inmediato cómo te diste cuenta, pero cuando te das cuenta ya no puedes usarla como estas acostumbrada, descuida el cambio es por unos segundos, pero el tiempo es suficiente para que pierdas el control de esta, por eso no puedes quitar tu escudo y tampoco desaparecer!

-¡Pero al hacer este hechizo tú también pierdes algo de control de tu magia sónica por lo que veo!

-¡ES CIERTO, POR ESO PRACTIQUE MI TELEQUINESIS PARA LLEGAR AL MISMO NIVEL DE STARLIGHT Y TWI PARA NO ESTAR DESPROTEGIDA POR ESA CAUSA, NUNCA DEJE DE ENTRENAR ESTE PODER, NO SOLO LEVITO UN SOFÁ, PODRÍA LEVITAR UN CASTILLO SI ME CONCENTRO! – Indico Sweetie llegando al lado de su hermana, usando todo su poder psíquico le da un tremendo golpe al campo de fuerza, arrojándola al piso afuera del ring, entonces la unicornio empezó a sentir que su magia se ponía de nuevo en sincronía con ella. -¡Si, ya estoy recuperando mi autocontrol, si no fuera por mi escudo pierdo, ahora te enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaras Sweetie Bell!

-¡Mejor te la enseño yo Rarity, de que NUNCA DEBES SUBESTIMARME MAS! –Indico la cantante apareciendo enfrente de la modista, ella igual se recuperó pero de una manera más rápida, usando su escudo golpea al campo de fuerza de su hermana cuarteándolo, y de inmediato usa su cañón sónico disparando a quema ropa rompiéndolo en ese ese lado, dándole de nuevo a Rarity quien por el gran golpe desaparece su escudo, golpeándose directamente contra el suelo. –Fuera… la participante Rarity salió del ring… ¡la participante Sweetie Bell gana la pelea, el equipo "wondercolt" lidera la batalla dos a uno con un empate!

-¡No es posible, perdí estando transformada! – Se quejó Rarity llorando de frustración. –(¡Además no logre que Sweetie brillara, con el poder que demostró debería ser el elemento de la magia pero no ocurrió así, que tipo de poder tiene que mostrar para que se transforme!) ¡No pelee como se debía desde el inicio, pensando en Sweetie como si todavía fuera una chiquilla, cuando en realidad ella ya es una gran hechicera muy inteligente!

-Gracias por decirme eso Hermana, viniendo de alguien como tú, quien eres de las unicornios más inteligentes es un gran cumplido. –Menciono Sweetie cayéndose de cansancio. –Si duramos unos treinta segundos más peleando yo habría perdido el conocimiento sin que me siguieras golpeando, llegue a mi limite, mientras que tú todavía tienes mucha fuerza, todavía no pierdes tu transformación como le paso a Fluttershy, a Scoot y a Jazz, me parece que tienes un poco más de resistencia, debe ser por el entrenamiento de ese Starswirl.

-Je, es cierto, Starswirl me enseñó a conservar mi aura tranquila como lo hacen las princesas, es una pena que no ayudara en esta situación. –Comento Rarity volviendo a su estado natural por sí misma notándose con tan solo algunos raspones, yendo con su hermana quien era levantada por Lighting y Skydancer, entonces ambas hermanas se cruzan los cuernos. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño, me venciste a pesar de ser yo un poco más fuerte que tú, como te dije cuando conseguiste tu marca, eres una gran inspiración, no es necesario que consigas más poder, con tu gran inteligencia lograras vencer a rivales más fuertes.

-Te lo agradezco hermana, pero aun con lo que dices si me gustaría volverme tan fuerte como tú, para volver a competir entre nosotras y no termine como ahora… casi sin poder moverme, espero que mi aura no se haya dañado por este esfuerzo…

-No Sweet, no está dañada tu aura… pero estuvo a nada de que pasara. –Indico Dinky viéndose muy molesta. –De verdad deberían hacerme caso demonios, todos ustedes son como potros que desobedecen a sus madres por capricho, no quiero que pierdas tus poderes Sweet, además estas muy golpeada y tienes algunos desgarros, voy a tener que darte un tratamiento con magia desde este instante, para curarte rápido, si no tardarías algunos días en estar bien, a pesar de que no te transformas todavía tu elemento te protegió.

-Lo lamento Dinky, no es que no te tomemos en cuenta, pero es que ¿Cómo lo explico? Como cuando tú le demostraste a tu madre que ya eres una adulta con hechos y no solo palabras, así como lo hice hace un momento con Rarity.

-Eres maquiavélica Sweetie, ahora comparto le que sientes ahora, tuvimos que enseñarle a nuestras mayores que ya no somos potrancas, sino yeguas adultas con responsabilidades como ellas, es una pena que tuvimos que hacerlo de una manera extrema por lo necias que son. –Dijo Dinky sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos, entonces cubre a Sweetie con su magia curativa, levitándola hacia las almohadas donde estaba Lighting poniéndola sobre ellas. –Ahora te voy a empezar a curar hermana, voy a estar muy concentrada, estén pendientes por favor a los que todavía faltan de pelear, ya no podre revisarlos ya que tengo que cuidar a Sweetie, su alteza Fluttershy, Capitana Paper y LJ ustedes tienen conocimiento como tratar heridas después de una pelea, y usted su majestad en mi alforja hay un libro de como escanear el aura de un unicornio y ver si esta anormal y como dar primeros auxilios en esa situación, dado que Skydancer aún falta por pelear y vi que tiene algo de "Skyshadow" cuando compite, puede ser menos prudente que todas las demás.

-Si ya lo sé Dinky, a pesar de todo una parte de Skyshadow siempre será parte de ella, al igual de que tengo una parte de Fluttertbat. –Dijo la reina algo traumada entonces levito el libro empezándolo a leer. –Espero por lo menos hacer la revisión la tercera parte de bien que lo haces tú, y como le he dicho a todos mis conocidos mi querido Ponyville, solo llámame Fluttershy, si incluso Paper me llama así cuando no estamos en un evento oficial.

-Lamento haber hecho tu trabajo más complejo Dinky, el inconveniente es que tenía que luchar en serio contra mi hermana, y aun haciendo eso perdí. –Dijo Rarity mientras se vendaba sus heridas, entonces levita a su hija hacia ella. –Ven princesita, mami quiere abrazarte, ¿eh?. –Entonces Fire se tele transporta al lomo de Sweetie, abrazándola sin usar sus garras. -¿Nena que te pasa?

-Mamá… perdió también como papá. –Dijo Fire con gesto enojado, apenando a sus dos padres. –Mi tía fuerte y lista, la admiro por eso… es ganadora.

-Mi pequeña sobrinita, a pesar de que tus padres perdieron hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, y debes otorgarles eso. –Menciono Sweetie a su sobrina volteándola a ver, entonces la pequeña cambia su gesto a uno más tranquilo. –Está bien que no te guste verlos perder, pero no debes enojarte con ellos.

-Tía tiene razón… mi papis son fuertes… quiero ser como ellos y tía Sweetie (bostezo) – Dijo la pequeña antes de caer profundamente dormida, incluso parecido que se despertó solo para ver pelear a su familia, entonces Rarity le besa en su frentecita y le pone a ella y a su hermana una manta. –Siento mucho haber perdido frente a ti princesa, descuida tu papi y yo practicaremos para que no nos vuelva a pasar, y tu mi pequeña dragona-unicornio estoy segura que nos supéralas cuando crezcas.

-Yo tengo la misma confianza en eso Rares. -Indico Sweetie tomando la garrita de su sobrina. –Y hablando de confianza ¿Skydancer quieres ser la siguiente en pasar?

-Claro que quiero Sweetie. –Respondió Skydancer con mucha determinación. –No sé quién sea mi oponente, pero luchare con todo, parta no quedar detrás de ustedes mis hermanos, ¿no hay problema Apple Bloom?

-Para nada Skyli, y no te preocupes si pierdes, todavía falto yo y sabes que soy experta en este tipo de pleitos.

-Pues yo voy a intentar que no salgas amiga, como servicio social para ti y tu rival. –Dijo burlonamente Skydancer volando al centro del cuadrilátero.


	28. ExseñoradragónVSExHeraldo y Flujo Magico

**Capítulo XXVIII.**

 **Enfrentamiento entre Amigos**

 **Parte 3 Ex señora dragón VS Ex Heraldo y Flujo Mágico.**

-¡¿Muy bien, quien va a pelear contra mí?!-Dijo fanfarronamente Skydancer haciendo brillar su cuerno fuertemente. -¡¿Sera mi senpai o Ember?! ¡No importa quien sea, estoy lista para cualquiera de ustedes, no solo mostrare el entrenamiento de Twi, también el de ese hijo de puta de Doll!

-Pues no creo que lo hagas jovencita, ya no eres capaz de llegar tan lejos. –Indico Ember subiendo a la plataforma, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato. –Solo hablas para espantar, pero yo soy una dragona, la hija del gran señor dragón Torch, se reconocer a los habladores de los que de verdad son peligrosos.

-Entonces sabrás que no es solo palabrería Ember, recuerda que yo cuando peleaba como la sombra esa realmente no buscaba hacer daño letalmente, pero sí los dejaba muy mal heridos, preguntarle a mi capitán Lightning o incluso a Apple Bloom, y como eres una dragona muy poderosa no puedo pelear de otro modo contra ti si es que no quiero perder.

-Rayos, eres sincera. –Se dijo en voz baja Ember preocupada. –A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros quienes se preocupan por no querer herir a sus rivales, Skydancer ya sabe hasta dónde llega la línea sin cruzarla nunca, solo la cruzaría contra demonios como Doll y sus aliados, y eso que quien sabe, voy a tener que hacer lo mismo yo. –Entonces Ember va volando rápidamente hacia Skydancer preparando un golpe, la alicornio les arroja su lluvia de plumas afiladas, Ember dispara su fuego para incinerarlas y seguir con su trayectoria, salió de entre las llamas preparando ya su golpe, Skydancer se sorprendió y no se pudo mover por eso, ya Ember le iba a golpear pero en vez de eso cambio su dirección de vuelo ascendiendo. -¡Vamos Skydancer, sabes que con una imagen falsa como esa no me confundirás, estoy ciega, y por más que intentes dejarle una temperatura igual a la de cuerpo real no me engañaras, la sensación térmica de materiales diferentes no es semejante aunque sea la misma temperatura, no es lo mismo tomar una vara de hierro que una papa cocida!

-Je, je, eres muy lista Ember. –Menciono Skydancer quien sabe desde donde, confundiendo a Ember, parecía que su voz estaba en todas partes. - Seguro sentiste mi imagen como si fuera una nube de vapor, ¿pero ahora que harás, si yo no estoy aquí?

-Esto es como lo que le hiciste a Sweetie en Ponyville… estoy atrapada en una ilusión. –Indico Ember empezando a concentrar sus otros sentidos. –Lo que me conto se queda corto, no solo engañas a la vista, engañas al tacto, el ambiente ahora lo siento muy tenso, al oído, te escucho en todas partes, al olfato, todo huele algo picante, muy molesto por cierto, al gusto, el vapor de este lugar da una sensación amarga cuando toca mi lengua y también y no puedo creerlo… también al sexto sentido, la intuición, sé que estas aquí pero no puedo definir en donde exactamente.

-Que puedo decirte Ember, Twilight me ayudo a perfeccionar esto, antes tenía que usar un destello que viera mi victima para capturarla, pero mi maestra y mi senpai me enseñaron que una onda sónica que escuchara o que solo sintiera mi rival podría lograr el mismo resultado, dado que la primera versión no afectaría a seres como tú.

-Definitivamente ustedes Twilight, Rarity, Starlight y tú si fueran como Doll o Wyvern… a todos nos tendrían bajo sus pezuñas sin tener la mínima esperanza de vencerlas. –Comento Ember sudando frio, entonces Skydancer se ríe un poco. -¡Por favor Ember, no me engañaras con ese comentario para que me espante o me confié, siempre habrá alguien que pueda enfrentar a un tirano y vencerlo, eso nos pasaría a nosotras si fuéramos demonios, cómo le paso a Wyvern y le pasara a Doll tarde o temprano, los tiranos caen de una manera u otra como lo ha demostrado siempre la historia!

-Bien, no hice que te preocuparas en volver a caer a las sombras por usar este hechizo y que lo quitaras sola Skydancer. –Comento Ember recuperando la compostura. –¿Seguimos en el ring aun consientes no? si no ya habríamos perdido.

-Es como lo indicas. –Menciono Skydancer, los demás veían a la dragona y a la alicornio en el ring envueltas en una especie de bruma, estaban en una especie de cúpula aun en el escenario, incluso el réferi estaba debajo de Ember viendo atentamente la situación. –Todos pueden ver lo que pasa aquí adentro incluyéndome, ya que no les aplique la ilusión a ellos (pero no a todos), pero no puedes oírlos ya que te tengo completamente atrapada engañando tus sentidos súper agudizados. –Explico tranquilamente Skydancer. –Incluso confundí completamente tu visión térmica, ya ni siquiera detectaste al réferi debajo de ti.

-Pero no tanto como crees Skydancer, aun "veo" pero algo borroso, sabía que tengo a un ser vivo debajo mío, por obvias razones sabía que no eras tú, si te me acerco adonde esta te podre atrapar pony, y no me engañaras con una imagen como se lo hiciste a Sweetie al principio, yo sabré de inmediato que son falsas a pesar del ruido y el aroma.

-¿Quién dijo que atacaría con ilusiones? –Menciono Skydancer maquiavélicamente. -¡Voy a atacarte como wonderbolt, ya que no puedo apagar mi hechizo! –Al decir esto Skydancer sintió más pesado el ambiente Ember, entonces escucho el ruido de un ataque aéreo que se le acercaba. -¡Izquierda! –Dijo Ember poniéndose en guardia para contraatacar en esa posición, pero la alicornio la ataco por la derecha, dándole una combinación de un uppercut seguido de unas patadas de medias lunas, retrocediendo de inmediato de donde salió. -¡¿Qué brasas hiciste pony?! ¡Estoy segura que venias por otro lado!

-¿Eso piensas Ember? A lo mejor las cosas no son como especulas. –Señalo Skydancer pareciendo hablar detrás de Ember. -¡Esta vez no te me escaparas potranca creída! –Grito Ember disparando su fuego volteándose, pero ataco a la nada, entonces recibe dos aletazos de la alicornio en el rostro, despareciendo de nuevo retrocediendo. -¡Diantres como logra esto, creo tenerla en un lado pero me ataca por otro, y cuando noto su calor verdadero ya es tarde! –Entonces la dragona escucha el sonido de las saetas de Skydancer. -¡Mierda, no sé de donde vengan esas plumas, mejor me quito de aquí, ya después me fijo de donde vinieron para empezar a rastrear a esa pony! –Ember vuela directamente al suelo, pero al aterrizar Skydancer la recibe con una coz, mandándola a volar hacia afuera del ring. -¡MIERDA, NO VOY A PERDER ASÍ DE FÁCIL! – Siseo la dragona usando todas sus garras para frenarse, a centímetros se detuvo. –¡Pony listilla, esto no se va a quedar así!

-¡Ember cálmate, estas cayendo en los trucos de mi Sobrina! –Grito Fluttershy, la dragona nota que estaba del lado donde se encuentran los demás. -¡Ella por lo normal es dulce, tranquila y muy confiable, pero como ya te diste cuenta cuando pelea contra alguien fuerte como tú le sale su lado astuto, por eso era la heraldo número 1 de Dark Doll!

-Lo sé Fluttershy, mejoro esta ilusión, ya nos es como lo hizo Rarity contra Garble, ni siquiera es como lo que hizo Giza conmigo, ella no pudo confundir mis otros sentidos pero tu sobrina si, si puedo oírte más o menos es porque estoy al lado tuyo, apenas te defino con mi visión térmica, pero si me guías tú o cualquiera de los demás creo que podre contratacar, eso no está prohibido por las reglas.

-Sería una buena idea… si no nos los hubiera aplicado a todos lo del equipo su truco. –Comento Fluttershy, entonces Ember sintió como las auras de Starlight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike se sentían igual de raras que la suya. –Mi sobrina fue lista, pensó que podríamos ayudarte cuando aplicara esto solo en ti, por eso no los hizo a todos los miembros del equipo.

-¡Imposible, no solo le hizo este hechizo una sola vez, lo hizo seis veces en un instante! – Dijo impresionada Ember. -¡Por favor amigas, intenten romper esta maldición!

-¡El problema Ember es que ahora si Fluttershy, Rarity o yo rompiéramos el hechizo sería una intervención en tu pelea para tu favor, descalificándonos a todos!

-¡¿Qué dices Starlight, tú no puedes quitarnos esto pero ella si puede atacar a las de afuera?! –Se preguntó muy molesta Ember, el réferi empieza a explicar. – Lo que pasa señorita Ember es que ataque originalmente era para usted, pero lo realizo seis veces la participante Skydancer en la pelea oficial, no puede ser descalificada dado que el hechizo este no es ataque directo, pero si cualquiera de sus compañeros deshace el hechizo sin estar luchando oficialmente sería considerado intervención externa, lo cual es motivo de descalificación.

-¡Mierda! –Se quejó horrible Ember mientras se oía la risita burlona de Skydancer en toda la plataforma. -¡Este pinche reglamento tiene muchas lagunas legales!

-Mi sobrina investiga tan bien como Twilight, se nota que ambas son una gran maestra y alumna, seguro descubrió esto en el libro de reglas, es de verdad una genio. -Comento muy orgullosa de su sobrina Fluttershy a pesar de la situación. –De veraz eres tan manipuladora como yo y como lo era mi hermana Cloud.

-Pues yo no solo le llamaría manipuladora Fluttershy, le diría de maneras más fuertes, no lo hago por respeto a ti y a su hermanita. –Dijo muy enojada y frustrada Ember golpeando el piso. -¡¿Por lo menos me pueden decir si este hechizo se pude quitar de otra manera?!

-Hay una manera Ember, y es una manera simple por así decirlo, le tienes que golpear su cuerno. –Contesto Rarity. –Si le pegas incluso un pequeño golpe a un unicornio mientras este está haciendo su magia rompes el flujo de esta, y lo que está haciendo se termina, como cuando se levita algo, este cae al suelo.

-Entonces lo único que debo hacer es pegarle en su cuerno… súper, no le he podido dar un golpe desde que caí en esto. –Comento Ember levantándose. –Cuando creo que está en un sitio Skydancer está en otra parte y me ataca de una manera diferente a lo que espero. –Entonces escucha a la alicornio trotar por su espalda, rápidamente se voltea y da un puñetazo a la altura de donde debería tener el cuerno, pero de nuevo ataco a la nada, entonces el ataque de plumas desde arribe provocándole varios cortes. -¡Demonios, de nuevo me dio sin que me diera cuenta, mis sentidos no sienten lo que deben, es como si las sensaciones que tengo estuvieran equivocadas cuando llegan a mi cerebro por llegar todas revueltas!

-¿Y no será eso lo que precisamente está ocurriendo Ember? –Comento Spike analizando la situación. – Skydancer no hechizo tus sentidos para sentir menos.

-Los hechizo para que sensaciones fueran más fuertes. –Dijo Ember razonando lo que pensó su compañero. – Cuando presiento un ataque lo hago mucho antes de lo que normalmente hago, por eso no le pego ya que me adelanto demasiado al golpe, esto le da tiempo a Skydancer para voltear la hoja de lo que está realizando y cuando noto el cambio ya es muy tarde.

-Te felicito Ember, te diste cuenta. Aunque necesitaste la ayuda de Spike. –Indico Skydancer. –Aumente las sensaciones de todos tus sentidos, uno pensaría que es beneficioso, pero si no estás acostumbrado te pasa esto, tu cerebro no está acostumbrado a que le llegue la información tan rápido, por eso te confundes, y sigues reaccionando como piensas que normalmente lo haces, pero la verdad es que reaccionas mucho más rápido.

-¡Por eso no te he podido atrapar, si realizas los ataques como lo supongo, pero yo reacciono como si estuviera en cámara rápida y tú entonces realizas un ataque del que no me puedo cubrir al estar realizando el primer golpe!

-Efectivamente Ember, pero aunque te hayas dado cuenta no lograrás evitar que te siga golpeando, ya que no conseguirás acostumbrarte a ese cambio tan pronto.

-¡¿Quieres ver si puedo o no golpearte chiquilla insolente?! –Siseo Ember caminando con la guardia alta al centro de la plataforma, entonces sintió que Skydancer venía en picada hacia ella. –Espera… espera… ¡ahora… mierda! –Ember da una patada pero sin dar en su objetivo, entonces Skydancer le patea con sus cascos delanteros e inmediatamente retrocede. –¡Rayos, ese no es el tiempo de desfase!

-Te lo advertí Ember. –Comento la alicornio a un lado de Ember. –Todavía no… ¡Ya! –Ember suelta un golpe a su izquierda rompiendo el piso, pero fallando de nuevo, pero entonces da un coletazo en 360°, Skydancer apenas esquiva ese golpe. -¡¿Qué, adivinaste mi segundo ataque?!

-¡No lo adivine, lo vi como normalmente lo hago Skydancer! –Menciono Ember empezando a sentir más seguridad. -¡Todavía estoy algo desfasada con mis sentidos para ya me estoy acostumbrando, pronto te podre detener a ti y a tu magia!

-No esperaba menos de la anterior señora de los dragones. –Menciono Skydancer volviéndose a esconder –Pero por más que intentes acostumbrarte se te hará imposible, la única manera de que regreses a la normalidad es rompiendo mi hechizo.

-Eso es verdad. –Entonces Ember suspiro y empezó hacer movimientos de relajación tai chi. –Así Ember no intentes, hazlo, pero tomate tu tiempo, Skydancer ahora solo puede atacarte físicamente por tener que usar su magia en este hechizo, si quiere hacerme un gran daño tiene por fuerzas que acercarte a ti, aprovecha esa oportunidad, porque si fallas es posible que no tengas otra. –Entonces sintió la dragona que se le acercaban las plumas afiladas, pero no se movió de posición, (estas navajas son para distraerme, no las arrojo con toda su fuerza, podre soportar las cortadas como cuando juego con cualquier dragón), las plumas hicieron contacto y la cortaron, pero solo superficialmente, entonces escucho un aleteo por lado derecho, (se viene acercando la pony en un ángulo de 45°, pero no a toda su velocidad, es un amago de ataque, va a intentar otra cosa de último momento) Ember se pone en posición para intentar dar un golpe rápido, Skydancer sonríe confiada (bien, va a intentar atacarme , en el último momento voy a cambiar de dirección aumentando mi velocidad para golpearla en el torso con toda mi fuerza, después le daré una combinación de patadas, o la saco del ring o la dejo muy magullada por lo menos), al estar a centímetros ambas Ember suelta su golpe, como lo planeo Skydancer esquiva ese ataque yendo a la izquierda, ya estaba preparando sus alas para usarlas con toda su fuerza cuando se paró de golpe. -¡¿Qué carajo?! –Entonces vio que Ember la sujeto de su cola. -¡Tener la cola tan larga y bonita como la de ti tía te va a jugar en tú contra ahora Skydancer! –Dijo la dragona, entonces jala a la alicornio hacia ella, entonces le da un zape al cuerno de esta apagando su magia. -¡Ahora sí, mi turno! –Ember le da un cabezazo a Skydancer mandándola al suelo, después le da un coletazo barriéndola, después le da tras golpes al cuerpo para elevarla con una bola de fuego, la dragona va volando empezando a dar un ataque frenético. -¡Eres lista y peligrosa jovencita, te otorgo eso, por esa razón voy a derrotarte lo más rápido que pueda, sino me estaría arriesgando mucho!

-¡Yo no soy tan fácil Ember, no importa si te libraste de mi ilusión, ya lo tenía presupuestado! –Menciono Skydancer antes de tele transportarse saliendo de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo. -¡No importa si desapareces niña, voy a notar cuando reaparezcas con tu calor corporal y mágico! –Indico Ember concentrándose en su radar, detecto calor sobre ella. -¡¿Precisamente arriba, además estas preparando un rayo?! ¡No te servirá Skyli! –Entonces Ember ataca con su lanzallamas hacia arriba, pero en donde aparecía la alicornio solo había una nube de vapor mágico con su forma, pasando el fuego de frente. -¡¿Pero cómo?! –Entonces aparece Skydancer en la diestra de Ember, dándole siete patadas, una en cada apéndice menos el cuello, arrojándola muy rápido, entonces ataco con magia arrojando hacia sus compañeros, a nada de chocar con Adagio Ember vuela recuperándose, Skydancer la empieza a seguir disparándole con su cuerno, provocando grandes explosiones cuando los rayos hacían contacto con algo, (esta magia es muy poderosa, no sé si desvanecer esa ilusión fue lo más conveniente ahora ya que no podía atacarme así en ese momento) pensaba Ember mientras esquivaba los ataques, entonces la dragona hace un giro rápido para tomar la retaguardia de Skydancer, esta no pudo girarse igual por estar atacando mágicamente, entonces la toma y la hace girar varias veces, cuando la arroja le dispara una bola de fuego que explota provocando una gran fulgor, muchos dragones pensaron que hasta aquí llegaba la pelea, pero vieron que Ember voló de nuevo a toda velocidad hacia el humo preparando un gran zarpazo, al dar el golpe se escuchó un sonido metálico extrañando a la dragona, cuando el humo se disipo vio que la alicornio estaba bien a pesar de su ataque de fuego, noto que su aura carmesí estaba cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y que esta formo dos navajas en sus patas delanteras, muy parecidas a los escarpes de sus pezuñas que usaba como Skyshadow. –Se me había olvidado que mi musa atacaba usando cuchillas en los cascos varias veces.

-A todos se nos olvidó Jazz. –Dijo Scootalo muy seria. –Es que ella volvió a ser la pony dulce y confiable que era cuando era una potranca, por eso dejo de usar su armadura para ya no dar una impresión negativa con los demás, como lo hizo la princesa Luna al dejar la armadura que usaba como Nightmare Moon… pero eso no quiere decir que TODO lo que aprendió de lucha cuando era esa yegua oscura se le olvido.

-Pero ella después de que recupero su brillo volvió a atacar así, a excepción de cuando ataca con sus plumas, pero ahora volvió a usar esa ilusión y está usando magia que son como sus espadas ahora, ¿Estar cayendo en la oscuridad de nuevo? –Se preguntó Spike preocupado, entonces Fluttershy y Brave se ríen al escuchar al dragón. -¡Fluttershy no deberías reírte, esto es serio!

-Claro que no está cayendo en la oscuridad Spike, su aura es brillante como siempre. –Respondió Fluttershy. –Ciertamente Skyshadow tenía ese conocimiento, pero recuerda que ella era realmente Skydancer, ese conocimiento es parte de ella, como el conocimiento de magia maligna por parte de Starlight o el de Adagio sobre sonidos siniestros.

-Lo que dice Fluttershy es cierto Spike, hasta Twi sabe de magia negra y lo sabes porque lo viviste. –Menciono Starlight estando tranquila como Fluttershy y Brave. –Todo depende de cómo se use y no abusar de esta.

-Y si está usando esos conocimientos en esta ocasión es porque Ember es de verdad muy fuerte y hábil Spike. –Comento Paper entendiendo la situación de la alicornio. –A diferencia de los demás que empezaron a luchar llevándose su tiempo, Skydancer sabía que tenía que usar todo su conocimiento en batalla desde el inicio, por eso hizo esa ilusión de nuevo.

-Pero no hizo esto cuando se enfrentó a Doll en el tártaro, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Porque en el tártaro no estaba sola, estábamos varios elementos además de las guardias y la princesa Celestia, no creyó que necesitara eso, además ese maldito le enseño ese hechizo, seguramente no caería con eso, como no caímos nosotros después en la ilusión de Trixie. –Respondió Rainbow. –Recuerdo que peleo así con Darksteel en Golden Palm, solo usa su conocimiento cuando realmente lo necesita, como ahora.

-¿Ya ves Spike? No pienses idioteces, ahora lo que debería preocuparte es que Ember lo note y que se ponga seria como mi sobrina. –Indico Fluttershy poniendo de nuevo atención en la pelea, Skydancer y Ember estaban en un intercambio de golpes con sus navajas y garras respectivamente teniendo ambas una gran velocidad, después de un momento ambas quedaron atrapadas en un forcejeo. -¡Demonios Ember! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?!

-¡¿Cómo que espero pony?!

-¡A hacer algo como lo que hizo Lord Solar, Fang, Ixca, e incluso Deathsaurus y Lorelei! –Señalo Skydancer empezando a empujar a Ember hacia abajo. -¡Si todos tus compañeros hacen algo asombroso como crecer o aumentar su fuego interno es obvio que tú lo haces también!

-¡Para qué negarlo, es cierto lo que dices Skydancer! –Indico Ember, entonces puso un gesto de preocupación. -¡El problema es que me vuelvo realmente un peligro por tener la sangre de mi padre al hacer eso, y no quiero…!

-¡¿Lastimarme?! ¡Ni te preocupes Ember, ya viste que soy muy fuerte aun sin transformarme como mi tía y Scoot, si no haces eso te voy a ganar, recuerden que nos prometieron que nos enfrentarían en serio!

-¡Es chocante que una niña tenga razón, si sigo así voy a perder! –Menciono Ember tratando de contener a la alicornio ya llegando ambas al suelo. -¡Ese Doll hizo que fueras muy fuerte Skydancer, y seguro tu entrenamiento con Twilight hizo que te fortalecieras más, por respeto y porque realmente quiero ganar voy a cumplirte ese capricho, pero necesito un poco de espacio!

-Ya que lo pediste amablemente. –Señalo la alicornio separándose de Ember hasta el otro extremo. –Apresúrate lady Ember, si veo que tardas mucho soy capaz de arrojarte afuera del escenario.

-No te preocupes Skydancer, esto será rápido, como lo que hace tu tía. –Señalo Ember, entonces empieza a acumular su aura mágica siseando fuertemente, Skydancer sonrió confiada, después de acumular mucha de su energía esta estalla en un resplandor azul, al pasar este se vieron los cambios de Ember, creció medio metro, se hizo más estilizada, sus escamas brillaban como bebés zafiros azules, sus alas antes pequeñas crecieron casi al tamaño de su cuerpo, se estiro y se trono las garras abriendo al mismo tiempo sus alas. –Espero que estés conforme con esto Skydancer, con esto ya no podrás dañarme y/o caer en alguna alucinación tuya.

-Probemos tu teoría Ember. –Indico la alicornio lanzando un hechizo de luz sobre la dragona, esta se cubre con sus alas haciendo que el rayo se reflejara como si fuera un espejo de regreso hacia la fuente, pero Skydancer se tele transporta evitando su ataque, apareciendo volando a cuatro metros por atrás de Ember, ahora atacando con su hechizo de rayos eléctricos como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica dándole todos los rayos a la dragona escuchándose una serie de truenos, pero la piel de Ember actuó como una superficie muy reflejante, revotando los rayos en todas direcciones, la alicornio tuvo que cancelar su ataque. Volteo a ver a Ember sonriendo confiadamente. –Ya veo, cambias tu piel como Tusk, pero en lugar de convertirla en algo muy frio tus escamas se vuelven duras como zafiros, muy reflejante, cualquier luz la va a regresar, y como los ataques mágicos son eso ya no te afectaran en lo más mínimo.

-Es como indicas joven alicornio. –Comento Ember haciendo crecer sus garras, que ahora parecían estar hechas de diamantes. –Cualquier ataque mágico lo voy a desviar sin siquiera ensuciarme, y no solo cambio mi cuerpo, ahora puedo hacer cosas que solo el clan de mi difunta madre podría lograr. –Entonces Ember da un golpe la piso, provocando que de este salían gemas filosas de este, Skydancer tiene que volar para no se traspasada por estas, lo que aprovecho la dragona para volar y golpear a la pony con una combinación de patada, aletazo, puñetazo y para terminar con su cola que ahora la uso como un masa enviándola al piso afuera de la plataforma, antes de tocar el suelo desaparece, apareciendo sobre el ring lo más alejado posible de su rival jadeando mucho, Skydancer sintió los golpes como si le pegaran diamantes muy duros. –Siendo sincera pensé que esto no me serviría nunca, pero ocurrió la invasión de Wyvern, si tan solo hubiera sabido usar un poco esta fuerza ese infeliz no habría provocado tanto sufrimiento.

-Escucha Ember, tú no eres psíquica y no sabías que ese tipo iba hacer cosas horribles, no te sientas culpable, has logrado cosas muy impresionantes sin usar ese conocimiento, de verdad eres muy admirable, le diste la oportunidad a sentir, y por eso eres una gran y poderosa dragona, que solo se confundió un poco cuando le aplicaron un truco muy sucio, seguro muchos de tus compatriotas te seguirían de nuevo si volvieras a querer ser su líder.

-Pues tú no estás tan peor Skydancer, te admiro porque pudiste salir de la oscuridad en donde te arrojo un desgraciado aplicándote también un truco muy sucio, ambas estábamos atrapadas en la tristeza, la diferencia es que tú además estabas aprisionada en tus sentimientos de querer venganza, y yo en la melancolía de sentirme una completa inútil, lo bueno es que nos pudieron sacar del hoyo, aunque Rarity fue menos brusca contigo.

-Es cierto, supongo que fue porque tú eres una dragona y pueden soportar comentarios más fuertes, en cambio los ponys somos un poco más melodramáticos. –Dijo Skydancer riéndose junto con Ember. –Por cualquier cosa nos ponemos a llorar, incluso como Skyshadow me pasaba, tenía que soportar las burlas mis tres amigos cuando pasaba… aunque después los golpeaba por burlarse.

-No te creas, después de que me dijeron mis verdades Spike y Rarity llore como unas tres horas, pero lo necesitaba realmente, es que mostrar sentimientos en mi cultura es símbolo de debilidad, pero ahora si ya no me interesa pensar en lo que comentaran los demás, ya no ocultare lo que siento nunca más.

-Y por eso te agradezco tu sinceridad Lady Ember, ¡ahora puedo combatir como se debe, no importa si ya no puedo usar mi magia, yo sigo siendo una pegaso de corazón cómo mi noble madre, pero también tengo un poco de unicornio como mi padre, y algo de terrestre de mi parte de mi abuela Dawn! –Entonces Skydancer se lanzó volando hacia Ember, esta volvió a hacer nacer del suelo las estalagmitas de gemas, entonces la alicornio usando su magia vuelve a hacer sus espadas en sus herraduras delanteras, pero estas brillaban con un intenso dorado, usando su fuerza de terrestre cortaba las gemas nada más estas salían del piso sin dejar de avanzar a toda velocidad, cuando una de las gemas le salía en un punto ciego para ella usaba un movimiento de danza aérea para esquivarla completamente, llego donde esta Ember, quien quiso golpearla con sus dos garras, pero usando su técnicas de baile esquiva los golpes y se pones en posición para patearla con sus poderosas piernas traseras, azotándola en el piso, ataca con sus espadas de magia rayando su pecho, embiste con toda su fuerza haciendo que Ember hiciera un surco en el piso, iba atacar con sus plumas cortantes Skydancer pero se detuvo. –No… Ember esquivaría fácil esto y me contraatacaría estando sin guardia, es mejor contra usar ataques físicos directos ya que su radar notaria el calor de mis plumas e incluso de mi magia.

-Eres muy lista niña, se ve igual que además que de Twilight y Starlight tu tía te ha enseñado un poco, no atacas con alguna habilidad si esta le da alguna ventaja a tu rival -Indico Ember levantados y sacudiéndose un poco. -Sabias que tus plumas al tener poca masa no podrían atravesar mis escamas nuevas, y que aprovechara para contraatacar, y por esa razón usaste tu conocimiento del metal ese, pero en lugar de formar un escudo formaste espadas muy filosas, que si pueden dañarme.

-¡No confundas las cosas Ember, que no pueda atacarte directamente con mi magia no quiere decir que no pueda usarla de otras maneras! –Comento Skydancer haciendo brillar su cuerno disparando No a Ember, sino al suelo, haciendo que todo el suelo se cimbre sin detenerse, lo causa que todas las gemas se chocaran entre sí, provocando que entre estos chirriaran entre si causando un ruido muy desagradable que la dragona sintió mucho peor por su oído agudizado. -¡Mierda no puedo concentrarme con este horrible sonido!

-¡Y no solo puedo hacer ruidos Ember! –Menciono Skydancer lanzando otro rayo al piso, calentado el suelo al extremo., la alicornio se cubrió con su escudo plegado a ella. -¡Tonta, ya te dije que puedo diferenciar tu temperatura por más que la hagas igual al resto del ambiente!

-Sí, pero cuando todos tus sentidos están armonizados entre sí, ¡No qué ahora tu sistema auditivo está sobrealimentando por tantos chirridos, tu tacto siente la mayor temperatura! ¡¿Qué pasaría si no solo sientes el calor?! – Menciono Skydancer provocando una lluvia en el ring, provocando que al tocar el piso caliente se evaporara de inmediato, el vapor es muy caliente y la lluvia muy fría, casi para llegar al punto de congelación, con su magia la alicornio evitaba que se formara un huracán por los diferentes sistemas de temperatura, estos hacían que Ember notara en su visión térmica todo borroso, había varias temperaturas diferentes en el mismo lugar. -¡Mierda, ahora si ya no te noto como al principio! –Entonces Ember intento seguir a Skydancer con su olfato, entonces provoco un gran golpe de aire con sus alas derribando a la pony. -¡Por más que quieras confundirme totalmente no podrás pony, cada ser tiene un aroma inconfundible, puedes tratar disfrazarlo con magia aromática pero no podrás cambiarlo jamás, alguien que tenga entrenado su olfato no la confundirás, si reaccione lento al principio con esa ilusión es porque confundiste la información que llegaba a mi cerebro!

-¡Quien lo dijera, tienes un olfato de sabueso y de serpiente combinado, a ellos tampoco los confundes fácilmente! –Dijo Skydancer levantándose. -¡Hay un detalle, detectar así es mucho más lento que con la vista, tu radar y tus oídos, ya que el aroma lo más rápido que puede viajar es con el aire y depende hacia donde este el viento! –Con su magia Skydancer cambia la dirección del aire para que este estuviera en contra de Ember. -¡Aun podrás detectarme con mi aroma, pero te va a costar más trabajo, dándome segundos muy valiosos!

-¡No dejas nada a la suerte niña, piensas en cada detalle! -Menciono Ember, al terminar ataca con grandes bolas de fuego hacia donde esta Skydancer, esta las corta con sus sables, aprovechando las explosiones como guía combinando su olfato y su radar Ember corre a donde está la alicornio afilando sus garras, , entonces garras y espadas chocan entre si iniciando un intercambio de golpes, ambas eran rápidas, por eso si podían atinar algún golpe en su rival, lastimándose mutuamente pero solo mostraban el dolor en su rostro tan solo en un momento, para continuar peleando a gran nivel (Esta Skydancer… es extraordinaria, no creo que este cerca que despierte su segundo elemento, pero no lo necesita, con si nivel actual podría luchar muy bien con los que pueden pasar a un nivel más alto como yo) pensó Ember, Igual Skydancer pensaba muy bien de su rival (Eres una verdadera inspiración lady Ember, eras una gran señora de los dragones por lo poco que supe, te respetaban no por ser hija del líder anterior, sino por tus cualidades únicas, a pesar de perder la vista lograste que tus otros sentidos se perfeccionaran logrando sustituir un poco tus ojos, es cierto que entraste en depresión por eso pero pudiste superar eso mostrando tu verdadera cara, un ser que tiene unos ideales muy altos y que ahora ya no se quebrara tan fácil) , entonces ambas rivales quedan atrapadas en un forcejeo con sus extremidades delanteras, ambas se miran mientras se sonreían determinadas mutuamente, a Ember le empezó a humear la boca y a Skydancer a brillar su cuerno, ambas dispararon su fuego y su magia respectivamente con esa poca distancia entre ambas provocando una gran onda de choque que se escuchó muy fuerte y que hizo que todos retrocedieran un poco. -¡Guau, Skydancer es muy poderosa, está peleando al mismo nivel que Ember estando ella a todo su nivel, no veo quien sea más fuerte en este momento!

-No es como dices Jazz, Skyli si está poniendo su mayor empeño en esto pero… Ember es más fuerte que ella. -Dijo Sweetie algo decepcionada mientras Dinky la terminaba de curar. –Está en la misma situación en la que estuvimos Lighting y yo, por más que atacábamos y que estos tuvieran éxito no dañamos mucho a nuestro rival, tu tuviste suerte al poder transformarte para poder enfrentar a Adagio sin desventajas, ya que notaras que cuando Ember cambio sus escamas solo se le notan rayones en estos, a pesar de que Skydancer ha atacado incluso con una mayor fuerza que cuando era una sombra. –Entonces desapareció el humo y el polvo que provoco los últimos ataques de la dragona y la alicornio, ambas ahora tenían un duelo de disparos con su fuego y magia volando en el aire. –Fíjate ahora muy bien en Skydancer, sigue luchando con todo su ser, pero ya se encuentra ya más cansada y lastimada que Ember. –Evidentemente la alicornio se veía ya más golpeada, con algunas cortadas y jadeando mucho, mientras que a Ember solo se le veían rayones en su piel y sin ningún tipo de inquietud. –La única manera de que Skydancer gane es o que la saque de la plataforma o atontarla durante 10 segundos, ya que no creo que Ember se rinda o que la noqueen.

-Vamos mi musa, tu puedes derrotar a Ember, pero ten mucho cuidado. –Comento Jazz dándole ánimos a su novia, mientras esta y Ember continuaban su duelo de tiro, contrarrestaban completamente el esfuerzo de su oponente, entonces ambas disparan un gran ataque que igual se anula, después del destello ambas rivales están frente una a la otra volando, ya se notaba el cansancio de Skydancer, respiraba muy agitadamente, mientras Ember solo tomo un poco de aire. –Ya Skydancer, de verdad hiciste un gran esfuerzo y te admiro por eso en serio, pero ya estás muy cerca de tu límite o incluso creo que ya lo superaste, ya ríndete, no quiero hacerte más daño y que tú misma te lo hagas.

-¡NO! –Grito Skydancer mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. -¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso Ember?! ¡Si yo le exigí a Jazz usar toda su fuerza, lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo que él, tal vez te veas bien pero estoy segura que debes tener algún daño que no muestra tu piel, ya que ya disminuyo tu rapidez y la temperatura de tu fuego, no dudo que ya igual disminuyo tu fuerza y resistencia!

-Aunque tengas razón y no digo que la tengas… mis poderes en este momento son superiores a los tuyos pony, no conseguirás lastimarme como te encuentras ahora, no seas tan necia, te prometo que te daré la revancha después cuando hayas practicado un poco más… -Entonces la dragona noto que la alicornio empezó a juntar su magia en su cuerno, noto lo que quería hacer, era el ataque con él iba a desaparecer Ponyville y con el que hizo polvo al clon de Deathsaurus. -¡ENLOQUECISTE EN SERIO SKYDANCER! ¡¿VAS A ATACARME CON ESO?!

-¡¿QUÉ OTRA OPCIÓN TENGO AHORA EMBER?! –Señalo Skydancer con mucha seguridad. -¡Es atacar con esto o hacerme volar junto contigo, descuida mis maestras me ayudaron a perfeccionar esto desde que pelee con Deathsaurus copia, mi energía solo se va concentrar en ti, descuida solo te lastimara a ti, tu vida no está en riesgo, el impacto será muy grande como sabes, o te noqueo, o te saco del ring o ambas, y no lograrás esquivarlo ya que esto va a seguir tu aura!

-¡Esta concentración de energía es muy grande y poderosa, pero no siento que sea violenta con la intención de destruir a su oponente! –Comento el réferi sintiendo los flujos de magia. -¡Aunque no sé si sea peligroso para la participante Ember, será mejor descalificar…!

-¡Descuide señor réferi, lo que dijo Skyli es cierto, yo permito que continúe! – Respondió Ember notando con su radar que el aura del alicornio era muy bella. –Nunca pensé que volvería a "ver" un espectáculo de colores tan bello, ¡tú aura es hermosa Skydancer, al salir de la oscuridad que te aprisionaba se volvió muy encantadora y muy poderosa!

-¡Gracias Ember, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión, voy atacarte con esto!

-¡Lo comprendo amiga mía, por ese gran esfuerzo que estas realizando yo voy a tener que defenderme con lo mejor que tengo igualmente! – Entonces Ember empezó a concentrarse mientras empezaba a brillar intensamente todas sus escamas, (padre, por favor que mi llama sea tan brillante y pura como la tuya, guíame desde donde te encuentres junto con mi madre) la dragona empezó a hacer sellos de garra, entonces la dragona se enciende con un fuego azul, se empezó a preparar para atacar con un gran lanzallamas, Skydancer dedujo lo que iba hacer Ember. -¡¿Vas a intentar usar el ataque de fuego de tu padre?! ¡Sé que ese fuego era tan poderoso como el de Celestia, veamos si puedes lograr eso!

-¡Yo nunca podre lograr eso por mi tamaño Skydancer, mi padre lograba formar prácticamente una pequeña estrella, pero puedo concentrar mi llama y temperatura como tú lo haces con tu magia alicornio, así es como atacaba mi madre y por esa causa el señor Torch por lo regular perdía con ella! –Señalo Ember que de inmediato cerro sus fauces para seguir concentrando su fuego, igual Skydancer se calló para lo mismo, después de unos momentos ambas féminas lanzan su ataque al mismo tiempo, la fuerza de ambos ataques parecía ser la misma ya qué se quedaron estáticos exactamente a la mitad de la distancia de las rivales, ambas intentaban sacar más fuerzas de su cansancio y de la nada, los jóvenes elementos le gritaban a Skydancer que no desistiera, y los miembros del equipo de Spike hacían porras a favor de Ember, esto a las dos les daba más fuerza, parecía que ambas estaban metidas en un impase, cuando la dragona brilla más intensamente y sus ojos se encienden en llamas azules, su fuego de apoco empezó a ganar terreno sobre la bola de magia, Skydancer intento recuperar el terreno haciendo brillar fuertemente su cuerno, pero le gano el cansancio, ya no pudo aportar más magia, la llama deshace su esfera de energía, el fuego la golpea arrastrándola al suelo y enterrándola en este, provocando una gran llamarada azul después de un momento, al apagarse el fuego Ember baja tranquilamente. –Con eso debió tener, Skydancer ya debe estar noqueada, espero no haberla herido con quemaduras de segundo grado o más fuertes, solo tengo que esperar que el referí vaya a verla y… -Entonces hubo una explosión mágica del cráter derribando a Ember por esa gran sacudida, saliendo brincando Skydancer cubierta completamente con una gran aura dorada, se veía completamente bien a pesar del gran ataque que recibió, espantando a Ember, con ese ataque practicando con Fang, Tiberius e incluso con Skullcruncher los dejaba a ellos inconscientes estando ellos igual al máximo. -¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí consiente, te ataque con todo mi poder de fuego y tú estás como si nada pony! –Se quejó Ember empezando a retroceder espantada, no sabía qué hacer si su ataque final fallaba, empezó a pensar muy desesperadamente y sin orden alguno, cuando Skydancer se sentó mientras respiraba algo agitada. –Je, je… me rindo Ember… a diferencia tuya yo ya no puedo más, hice un gran esfuerzo para protegerme de tu gran llamarada, y a pesar del gran poder de esta todavía te quedan fuerzas para intentar no solo una sino varios ataques, necesito mejorar mi resistencia.

-¡¿Te estas rindiendo Skydancer?! –Se preguntó toda confundida Ember. -¡¿Porque?! ¡Estoy segura que tú eres una yegua que no renuncia¡

-Una cosa es no rendirse ante la adversidad Ember que rendirse en una competencia con un rival que es superior a uno en ese instante, no es una pelea a muerte, incluso hice esto cuando era Skyshadow y ataque a mis hermanos, me di cuenta que no me quiero morir de una manera absurda y que también quería crecer y no lo podría lograr si me pongo tontamente a atacarlos hasta mi último aliento, no son demonios como Doll y su pandilla a los que si atacaría hasta el final, me venciste hoy pero mañana quien sabe.

-A pesar de ser joven eres sabia jovencita, sabes diferenciar cuando debes parar y cuando debes continuar, descuida estoy segura que pronto crecerás más si sigues aplicando tu filosofía. –Señalo Ember mientras pequeñas chispas bajaban por su cuerpo volviéndola a su estado natural acercándose a la alicornio para ayudarla para ir con sus compañeros, mientras el réferi daba él resultado. -¡La participante Skydancer se ha rendido, la concursante Ember gana la ronda, los equipos Diamante estelar y Wondercolt se encuentran empatados después de cinco rondas!

-¡¿Pequeña bailarina, te encuentras bien?! –Dijo preocupada Fluttershy levitando con su magia a su sobrina y empezando a revisarla con el hechizo que apenas aprendió. -¡No sabes cómo me espante al verte cubierta con todo ese fuego, pensé que te harías cenizas!

-Tía estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada, y no me digas "pequeña", tengo 21 años. –Menciono Skydancer mientras se echaba, Fluttershy sin hacerle algún caso continuaba su revisión. -¡Creo que estas bien mi pequeña, pero no estoy segura, Dinky por favor revisa a mi niña, tu podrás encontrar cualquier cosa rara que yo no haya notado!

-Fluttershy aunque ciertamente lo que vimos fue algo muy extremo te puedo afirmar irónicamente que tu sobrina está bien, fue la única de todos los que han luchado que actuó con prudencia, se rindió cuando noto que ya no podía más. –Indico Dinky realizando un escaneo rápido a la alicornio roja. –Skyli si gastaste mucha de tu fuerza, pero lo hiciste como los maratonistas y los marchistas muy bien preparados, te recuperas tú sola nada más descansando y tomando muchos líquidos.

-Pero perdí y no me gusta eso, desperdicie la ventaja que me dio Sweetie. –Indico Skydancer mordiéndose los labios y empezando a llorar. –Tal vez si no me hubiera rendido se me habría ocurrido algo para dar vuelta el curso de la pelea, pero me comporte cobardemente…

-No amiga, hiciste lo correcto. –Señalo Lighting dándole un pañuelo a Skydancer para que se limpiara el rostro. –No tiene caso arriesgarte por buscar ciegamente la victoria, si tienes la opción de retirarte en una situación así aprovéchala, eso no demuestra cobardía sino prudencia, ya después con lo que aprendiste en esa lucha lo podrás usar a tu favor, y eso es infortunadamente lo que nos ha aplicado Doll dos veces y por eso ya nos complica mucho.

-Tienes razón Lighting. –Comento Skydancer mientras se limpiaba su rostro. –Chicos lamento haberme rendido, pero para nuestra mala suerte ya no podía hacer más sin poner en riesgo mi vida, espero que lo entiendan y que puedan perdonarme.

-No podemos perdonarte porque hiciste lo que tenías que hacer Skyli. –Menciono Scootalo mientras abrazaba a su amiga con su ala. –Es obvio que saliera tu espíritu de auto conservación, y como la tenacidad te puedo afirmar que hay límites en tratar de conseguir la victoria, si yo me comportara de esa manera extrema me habría muerto hace años.

-Y no sabes lo cerca que realmente estuviste Scoot. –Menciono en voz baja Rainbow, entonces ella también abraza a Skydancer. –Yo sé que el satisfacción de ganar es embriagante, pero si solo buscas por cualquier medio a costa de tu seguridad y/o la de los demás eso es que estas muy vacía por dentro Skyli, incluso puedes sentirte satisfecha perdiendo cuando haces tú mejor esfuerzo.

-Tienen razón amigas mías, ya que ahora después de lo que me han dicho… me siento bien y satisfecha con mí esfuerzo. –Menciono Skydancer recuperando sus bríos. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera volver a pelear e intentar superar a Ember, mejorare para estar a su altura y el resultado sea diferente.

-Yo esperare con ansias eso Skydancer, ya que me mostraste que no debo ser tan confiada, hasta los rivales que consideras más débiles te pueden sacar un gran susto. –Indico Ember sobándose las varias heridas que le provoco la pony, estas se notaron cuando volvió a la normalidad. –Ahora si no les molesta volveré a ver a Solar, si esta mejor ambos volveremos para ver la última pelea.

-Y también has que te revisen Ember, no vayas a tener "un recuerdito" de parte de Skyli sin que ella se diera cuenta de habértelo dado, un médico dragón especializado podrá notarlo mejor que Dinky. –Le recomendó Spike a su amiga, esta asintió y se fue a paso lento a la enfermería, después comento algo en voz baja con Starlight. –Ya solo falta una pelea, los jóvenes han mostrado que son muy fuertes… pero ni Sweetie, Lighting y Skydancer han hecho brillar su otro elemento, a pesar que el peleo con todas sus fuerzas y ganas y ellas usaron un nivel mágico muy alto.

-Spike tú eres más o menos de la misma edad, se siente raro que hables de ese modo, por más que los dragones se desarrollen diferente. -Expuso Starlight burlándose. –No te comportes como un viejo.

-Es que yo madure más anticipada por el "viajecito" que hice con los demás Starlight, dime ¿Estas lista para pelear?

-¡Claro que estoy lista, ya me recupere del chistecito que me hizo Dhaal! –Menciono Starlight haciendo brillar intensamente su aura. -¡Es más, me siento más fuerte que nunca podría enfrentarme a Fluttershy o a Rarity ellas estando a tope!

-Eso está bien Starlight, pero recuerda que no vas contra mi o contra Rarity, vas contra Apple Bloom. –Señalo la reina alicornio seriamente. –Tal vez ella no sea tan fuerte como sus hermanos, pero su poder igual supera al promedio de los terrestres, además es muy inteligente cuando lo necesita, sé que le enseño mucho Zecora estos años, podría sacarte un susto si la subestimas.

-Descuida Fluttershy, sé que contra un Apple no puedo tener la guardia baja y que a los golpes no le ganare nunca, por eso voy a luchar con mi magia manteniendo mi distancia con ella, (además siento desde la conocí que tiene adentro algo muy especial en ella y no quisiera ser yo quien lo pruebe). –Indico Starlight mientras se tele transportaba al centro de la plataforma, mientras Apple Bloom hacia ejercicios de respiración. –Muy bien Apple Bloom, concéntrate, esta es uno de los retos más importantes de tu vida, no decepciones a tus amigos ni a ti misma.

-Apple Bloom lamentamos que tú seas la que tenga sobre su lomo esta responsabilidad, si hubiera decidido pelear seriamente antes… -Menciono muy apenado Jazz, pero la Apple pone su casco sobre él. –No digas tonterías amigo, todos han luchado muy bien, solo que sus rivales lo hicieron un poco mejor, y en tu caso ambos lo hicieron muy parejo, y no se preocupen, de todas los enfrentamientos este es entre dos pony digamos de nivel normal, no se entre rivales con niveles disparejos.

-Pero eso no es cierto Bloomie. –Dijo preocupada Sweetie. –Mi maestra Starlight es muy poderosa, incluso pudo intercambiar las cutie mark de las princesas sin que ellas pudieran evitarlo.

-Pero yo soy una terrestre, soy más resistente y ya te he ganado a ti, a Jazz e incluso a Skydancer, practique mucho con Zecora y mis hermanos para enfrentar a ponys que supuestamente tiene ventaja sobre nosotros.

-¡Pero usando pociones, y eso no está permitido en este torneo!

-¡No las necesito Sweetie, y lo voy a demostrar! –Menciono Apple Bloom trotando para ponerse enfrente de su rival, ambas se vieron retadoramente, el réferi dio las últimas indicaciones, las ponys chocaron los cascos y se saludaron, cuando el réferi dio la indicación de comienzo Apple Bloom brinca y le suelta un golpe a Starlight, esta pone su escudo para defenderse, cual la terrestre hizo impacto hace retroceder mucho a la unicornio con todo y escudo, entonces Apple Bloom va a embestirla de nuevo. -¡Te equivocaste al ponerte ese escudo Starlight, voy a hacerte rebotar como un balón hacia afuera!

-¡Algo tan simple no funcionara conmigo Bloom, ni que fuera la Beatriz de hace 13 años! –Indico Starlight mientras cambiaba su escudo, haciéndolo muy plegado al cuerpo como lo hace Skydancer. -¡Ahora solo me estoy cubriéndome sola, así no desperdicio energía en usar mi escudo en un área más grande!

-¡No me importa, tú escudo sigue siendo el mismo de la forma que sea que tome, es más, aunque seas muy fuerte las ondas de choque de mis golpes lo van a traspasar haciéndote daño, y no puedes hacer otra cosa mágica mientras uses esta magia de defensa, o rompo tu escudo o lo quitas tu para que me ataques, lo cual aprovechare!

-¡Mi querida Bloom, no solo le enseñaba a Sweetie estos 8 años, ya también me preparaba con su ayuda, déjame demostrártelo! – Dijo Starlight disparando un rayo eléctrico sin dejar de usar su escudo, la Apple recibe el choque eléctrico haciéndola rodar en el suelo. –Veo que no pudiste aprovechar cuando ataque Bloom, pero debo considerar que no quite mis defensas.

-¡Caray, Starlight es una excelente hechicera, si no es el elemento de la magia es porque la usaba de una manera maligna al principio y por qué Twilight tiene un nivel un poco más alto que ella! –Indico Apple Bloom levantándose mientras se revisaba rápidamente, no tenía algún daño de consideración. –Mi resistencia me ayudo ahora, pero esta no es eterna, tengo que regresarle los ataques, tengo que golpearla en su cuerno para apagárselo un rato y pueda darle una combinación. –La Apple corre con toda su velocidad, esquivando los rayos de la unicornio ágilmente, ya estando enfrente ambas la terrestre le intenta dar un culpe en la testa a la unicornio, pero esta traspaso la imagen, era un truco, entonces Starlight aparece detrás de Apple Bloom. -¡¿Te sorprendió no niña?! ¡Ahora te voy a noquea… AUCH! –Cuando termino de aparecer Starlight Apple Bloom la recibe Instintivamente con una gran coz, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a ella, la terrestre se voltea y le da una combinación de patadas arrojándola lejos de ella, cuando fue tras ella la unicornio desapareció para aparecer levitando a unos 10 metros del piso. -¡Mierda, además levita como si fuera un pegaso con alas, va ser como pelear contra Skydancer, pero no tengo nada que pueda usar a mi favor, y no puedo lesionarla como a un pegaso para bajarla, y su cuerno lo protege muy bien! (Y yo no quiero lastimarlo ya que es una parte de su cuerpo muy delicado).

-¡Vamos Apple Bloom, si te vieran AJ y Zecora estarían muy molestas contigo! –Indico Starlight disparando un rayo mágico, que esquiva la Apple brincado hacia su izquierda. -¡Ellas no cederían a pesar de no poder volar u usar magia como otro tipo de pony"! ¡¿O será que piensas que por ser una terrestre eres inferior a los otros tres tipos de pony?!

-¡En mi familia nunca hemos pensado así Starlight! –Respondió Apple Bloom rascando el piso con uno de sus cascos delanteros. -¡Es cierto que los pegasos y los unicornios tienen extremidades extra, sus alas y sus cuernos, que le puedan servir como manos… garras si saben usarlos como tú, pero eso no quiere decir que los terrestres estemos desahuciados, nosotros por así decirlo somos "los mayores" de la tres razas de hermanos, por lo que estudie con Zecora los unicornios y pegasos salieron un antepasado común que era un terrestre!

-Pero eso no evita que desgraciadamente tengas desventajas contra un unicornio y un pegaso Apple Bloom, fíjate que le paso a Lighting en esta pelea, siempre estuvo contra la corriente enfrentando a Fluttershy y el teniendo una espada, tú no tienes ni un arma con la que me puedas enfrentar.

-¡No me mangonearas Starlight, mi hermano perdió pero no fue por ser un terrestre contra una alicornio, fue por experiencia y resistencia, que nosotros no volemos o saquemos chispitas no quiere decir que no tengamos magia, está latente en nuestros cascos! –Grito Apple Bloom brincando muy alto, Starlight le dispara directamente a la terrestre pegándole de frente, pero está a pesar de todo siguió con su dirección, ya estando al lado de Starlight le empieza a dar una combinación de golpes y patadas. -¡Sé que para poder atacarte voy a tener que recibir algunos castigos Starlight, pero ya teniéndote cerca puedo hacer el estilo de lucha terrestre puro, a diferencia del estilo que usa el caballerito con armas siendo muy rápido, yo soy como los guardias desarmados, doy golpes muy contundentes, no del nivel de mi prima Maud quien destroza rocas sin esforzarse pero si como para derribar un gran árbol! –La Apple golpea fuertemente a Starlight, quien a pesar de su escudo sintió los ataques, sin este es probable que fuera fracturada desde el inicio, Apple Bloom la toma y empieza a girar con ella, después de un momento la arroja con todas sus fuerzas al suelo provocando de nuevo una huella en el suelo, rebotando hacia afuera la terrestre la remata en el mismo lugar con sus patas traseras, se gira rápido para continuar su ataque, le daba un gran golpe que la enterraba y alejaba más de ella, de inmediato se acercaba y le repetía el ataque, después de unos seis embestidas Starlight reacciona y desaparece antes que le volvieran a golpear, Bloom bufo decepcionada pero rápidamente salió del túnel que creo, empezando a buscar a la unicornio con la mirada, su oído y su olfato, entonces sintió una pequeña variación del aire a su izquierda, brinco hacia tras cubriéndose, Starlight salió de debajo del piso atacando furiosamente con su magia, la terrestre lo recibe pero no totalmente por haberse movido, haciéndola retroceder unos tres pasos, ya la unicornio a pesar de su escudo se le empezaban a ver los moretones de los poderosas patadas de la terrestre. -¿Aun piensas que tengo desventajas Starlight? ¡Si no fuera por tu escudo tendrías muchos huesos rotos, la magia de la mayoría de terrestre se concentra en nuestros músculos, la cual usamos para ser muy fuertes como mis hermanos, Maud y Limestone, y otros para ser veloces como Joltie y Pinkie, aunque ella tiene más magia de lo normal, y somos mucho más resistentes, como un diamante, mientras que los pegasos son como el acero y los unicornios como la madera sin ofender!

-¡Yo no soy como los arboles de ti granja niña, busca otra comparación! (¡Rayos, pensé que haría dudar a Apple Bloom con lo que le mencione, pero solo la hice enfurecer por subestimarla!) –Pensó Starlight buscando una nueva estrategia, (¡Tiene razón, sin mi escudo tendrá fracturados mínimo los cascos delanteros, ponerlo como normalmente es no me serviría tampoco, ya que estaría menos concentrada mi energía y lo habría roto como cristal de azúcar dejándome desprotegida, a pesar de que logro darle con mi magia ella continua su avance para pelear como a ella le gusta, tengo que dividir mi fuerza en mi escudo y en mi ataque, esto hace que ambos estén solo al cincuenta por ciento de lo que debe ser, y no voy a poder engañarla con una ilusión, ella ya es experta en eso por ser la empatía, voy a tener que definir que lo que quiero, si atacar con el riesgo de que me lastime mucho, o defenderme sin poder hacer un contraataque, podría hacer que se canse pero igual corro el riesgo que de toda maneras rompa mis defensas o me saque con todo mi escudo, ratas, no tengo alguna alternativa diferente!), la unicornio va desapareciendo su escudo mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar más por eso. –Por más genio que sea en la magia mejor intento otros hechizos que me sirvan para vencer a esta monstruo con aspecto de pony, usare mi escudo solo cuando me ataque con mucha fuerza.

-¿Conque monstruo? –Menciono Apple Bloom notándose molesta con esa frase. –Lo dice la bruja que le desaparecía los talentos a los demás por culpar a las cutie mark de que ella y su noviecito no se comunicaron entre sí.

-Me merezco ese insulto por habladora. –Dijo Starlight muy apenada. –Lamento haberte dicho monstruo Bloom, pero de verdad te dije eso por la gran fuerza que tienes y no puedo comparar eso con otra cosa.

-Ni te fijes Starlight, si yo soy un monstruo, mi hermana y tu entonces son demonios de primer nivel. -Indico Apple Bloom estirándose. –Veo que ahora iras a la ofensiva, prepárate ya que no voy a bajar la intensidad de mis ataques, no te tomare a la ligera como lo hicieron mis hermanas mayores cuando te conocieron, si hubieran atacado con todo su poder desde que entraron en tu cueva especial nunca les habrías quitado su esencia y te habrían atrapado.

-Es cierto, pero fue mejor así, no habría tenido la oportunidad de redimirme, por respeto a mis amigos que me brindaron esa maravillosa oportunidad, tres de las cuales son mis compañeros ahora no puedo perder contigo.

-Pues yo me siento de una manera parecida Starlight, yo no puedo perder por mis hermanos de mi edad, y también para demostrar a ustedes nuestras mayores que ya hemos crecido bajo sus enseñanzas, así con tu permiso… -Sin previo aviso la terrestre brinca rápidamente sacando a Starlight de balance, le dio un golpe directamente a su cuerno con intención de luxarlo para evitar la magia de este, pero cuando Bloom lo golpeo, sintió como si golpeara un muro de acero muy grueso, que de inmediato hizo un destello mágico que la cubrió totalmente, arrojándola a cinco metros. -¡Mierda, tengo acalambrado el casco, fue como golpear un bloque de granito de 10 metros de espesor!

-Vamos niña, soy una unicornio que tiene mucha experiencia en enfrentamientos, claro que sé que una contusión en el cuerno evita que se pueda hacer magia, ¡por eso no quité mi magia defensiva en este más bien la concentre ahí, así aunque me rompas todos los huesos yo podre seguir peleando!

-¡Guau, eres impresionante senpai! ¡¿Me podrías enseñar a hacer eso?! –Pregunto Skydancer asombrada por el nivel mágico de Starlight, está la ve muy agradecida. –Por supuesto Skyli, y no solo se lo enseñare a ti, se lo enseñare a Sweetie y a Jazz si lo desean, es algo complicado este control pero si Trixie lo aprendió no veo porque no puedan ustedes.

-¡Gracias Starlight, seguro nosotros tres… AY! –Entonces Scootalo le da una cachetada con su ala a Skydancer. -¡No exaltes al enemigo Skydancer, apoya a tu compañera!

-¡Perdón Scoot, pero lo que logro mi senpai es de un nivel tan alto que…!

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo, cuando termine la pelea vas con y ella y preguntas mi musa, ahora debemos apoyar a Apple Bloom! –Regaño Jazz a la alicornio, quien puso una sonrisa patética. –Je, perdón, no quería sentir mal a Apple Bloom, ¡Vamos Bloomie, tu puedes enfrentar a la magia, recuerda que te enseño Zecora a combatir a la magia unicornio!

-Tienes razón Skydancer, si Zecora me viera se sentiría decepcionada. –Señalo Apple Bloom levantándose, al poner su pata lastimada en el suelo se notó que le dolió pero solo puso un leve gesto. –Me enfrentado a unicornios muy poderosos antes, pero ninguno como Starlight ciertamente, Skyli a pesar de todo le gusta pelear como pegaso y la bailarina que es, su magia lo usa para complementar eso, pero Glimmer es todo lo contrario, es como lo hace Twilight, lo que debo hacer ahora es recordar todo lo que me enseño Zecora sobre cómo enfrentar la magia de este tipo.

 _-¡Ay, estoy aburrida! –Estaba quejándose Apple Bloom en la casa club, ya había pasado 5 años de la invasión de Doll y sus drones, este año había sido para ella muy pesado, tenía tres años que Fluttershy se fue del pueblo, Pinkie cuidaba a sus recién nacidas con mucho cuidado y por eso ella ya no hacia tan seguido fiestas, y sus relaciones personales prácticamente estaban en pausa, Rainbow se llevó a Scootalo a Cloudsdale para continuar su tratamiento en sus alas, ya su amiga pegaso volaba cortas distancias y a mediana altura, Sweetie tenía un mes que se fue con Starlight al Imperio de Cristal para entrenar con Sunburns y Cadance, todavía le faltaban otros dos meses para que volviera, Lighting y Dinky quienes fueron aceptados en la academia de guardias tenían un periodo de exámenes, evitando que ellos regresaran incluso los fines de semana. –Te extraño mucho caballerito, me gustaría "pelearme" contigo. –Se dijo asimismo la Apple, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon consiguieron un trabajo en la alcaldía como becarias, ambas le daban mucha seriedad a ese trabajo, como si su destino estuviera ahí, incluso no había muchos problemas con cutie marks, y si aparecía alguno Bloom lo resolvía muy fácilmente. –Necesito rexaminar mi vida… urgentemente._

 _-¿Apple Bloom, sigues aquí juntando telarañas? –Pregunto Apple Jack entrando a la casa, su hermana se giró molesta por ese comentario. –Si AJ, estoy aquí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo._

 _-Pues deberías hacer otra cosa niña…_

 _-Ya no soy una niña AJ, casi soy de tu estatura pendeja._

 _-¡Apple Bloom cuida tu sucia lengua, o voy a tener que hacerlo por ti!_

 _-Discúlpame hermana, es que estoy tan fastidiada sin nada que hacer, estamos en la época en que no podemos cosechar ningún manzano y terminamos de plantar los nuevos hace una semana._

 _-Sé que estas en un impase corazón, pero quedarte echada como costal no va hacer que se resuelva el problema, deberías intentar algo nuevo como empezaste a bailar, ¿Por qué no estas con tu grupo de baile?_

 _-Porque a la mayoría le dio fiebre del heno Apple Jack, no te burles de mí al recordármelo, yo me salve porque llegue tarde resolviendo un problema de cutie mark._

 _-Je, es cierto. –Menciono Apple Jack tocándose los cascos, su hermana solo suspiro. –Pero puedes intentar otra cosa, como lo hacen todos tus amigos, ¿por cierto como vas con las pociones?_

 _-… Las pociones… -Al decir esto a Bloom se le salieron dos lágrimas de cada ojo. –Sabes hermana que cuando trato de volver a hacer eso… recuerdo a nuestra hermana Twilight… y empiezo a sufrir mucho…_

 _-Ya lo sé rollo de canela, Twi te empezó a enseñar eso.- Indico la vaquera abrazando a su hermana, ambas llorando. –Y lo hizo porque vio que tenías talento para eso, a pesar de que tú cutie mark no sea relacionada, como Dash tiene talento para hacer bromas… algunas muy pesadas o como Fluttershy que es una gran cantante con ese lindo cuerpecito…_

 _-(¡Carajo AJ, ya acepta que te gustan las yeguas, vi como salías con Beatriz del granero ambas muy desarregladas después de la noche del solsticio de otoño!) Es cierto que Flutters es muy buena cantando, con sus dos voces y es linda, igual lo que dijiste de Rainbow, pero yo desgraciadamente soy una terrestre, no tengo tanta afinidad con la magia como la tiene Sweetie o (tu novia) Trixie._

 _-Vamos Apple Bloom, si mal no recuerdo hiciste un menjurje muy poderoso para conseguir quien sabe cuántas cutie marks sin ninguna clase de afinidad como tú dices. –Menciono AJ burlándose. –Te tuvo que auxiliar alguien que sabe mucho de magia, que no es un unicornio o un ser mágico como Discord, que en armonía descanse, y lo sabes ya que tú fuiste la primer pony que se volvió su amiga en esta región_

 _-Zecora… hace algún tiempo que no la voy a visitar. –Indico la joven levantándose. -¡Soy una tonta, ella puede continuar lo que empezó Twi, ya que me siento como Sweetie, quiero aprender más para cuidar a mis seres queridos!_

 _-¿Entonces porque no has ido con ella? Estoy segura que a diferencia de Starlight con Sweetie ella te aceptara de inmediato como su alumna, sé que recuerdas a Twi cuando realizas tus pociones, pero ella seguramente no quería que desperdiciaras tu talento._

 _-Tienes razón, mejor hacer eso que estar echada papando moscas. -Señalo Apple Bloom tomando sus libros de pociones básicas y guardándolos en su alforja. -Voy con Zecora, no sé cuándo vaya a volver, si me necesitan ya saben dónde estaré._

 _-Descuida hermanita, si te necesitamos iré como rayo por ti, le avisare a la abuela, a Cherry y a Big para que no se preocupen, has lo que necesitas y suerte. –Dijo AJ dándole la bendición a su hermana, esta lo hizo igual con ella y partió, cruzo el Everfree muy segura, ya estaba acostumbrada al bosque y también los animales de este a ella. –Espero que Zecora me enseñe por lo menos un poco de los conocimientos de su raza, ¿Cómo le harán? Hasta donde se las cebras son muy pocos los que tienen alas o cuernos, pero saben mucha magia. –Mientras hablaba consigo misma escucho un ruido, como de espadas desenvainándose, corrió de inmediato hacia ese lugar ya que presintió algo, llego y vio que Zecora estaba rodeada por una banda de unicornios, por su apariencia noto que eran ladrones. -¡Mierda!_

 _-Muy bien salvaje, danos todo lo de valor que tengas. –Amenazo un unicornio amarillo con muchos tatuajes de situaciones muy violentas. -¡Espero que tu mugre sirva para que consigamos algo alcohol perra!_

 _-Tal vez te dejemos respirar si eres "buena" con nosotros sucia bestia. –Indico un unicornio violeta con varias arracadas en todo su cuerpo, con su ojo izquierdo cegado por un corte. –A pesar de ser una cebra salvaje tu cuerpo no esta tan peor._

 _(¡Malditos enfermos!) Gruño Apple Bloom a punto de atacar, (¡son los criminales que buscan los guardias desde hace una semana, han asaltado y violado a muchas yeguas y potros de los alrededores, pero se les acabo, me vale si son unicornios voy a hacerlos mierda!), a punto de atacar por el lomo a dos vio que Zecora la miro sonriéndole, extrañando a la Apple y molestando a los delincuentes. -¡¿Cuál es lo gracioso bestia de la sabana?!_

 _-A Zecora le dicen bestia, pero ustedes son los que de verdad una desgraciada molestia. –Comento rimando Zecora fastidiando a los unicornios. –Ustedes han cometido varios crímenes sin perdón, deberían entregarse a la ley antes de que sufran una gran tribulación._

 _-¡Ya deja de hablar estúpidamente bestia! –Grito el primer unicornio arrojándose sobre Zecora. -¡Basura como tú solo sirve para que juguemos nosotros! – Zecora solo se mueve solo se mueve un poco para esquivarlo, dándole una patada de inmediato en la entrepierna. -¡Si no quieren que estalle mi furia, mejor ya me amenacen con su lujuria!_

 _-¡DESGRACIADA INFERIOR, LOS UNICORNIOS SOMOS LOS SERES MAS SUPERIORES SOLO SUPERADOS POR LAS ALICORNIOS, TE HAREMOS SUFRIR TANTO QUE NOS SUPLICARAS SER NUESTRA ESCLAVA QUE NOS LAMERÁS LOS CASCOS! –Grito el unicornio violeta preparándose junto con sus otros tres compinches para atacar a Zecora con magia, Apple Bloom ya iba a atacar decidida a romperles los cuernos, pero de nuevo Zecora le hizo una seña que se siguiera escondida, lo cual la espanto, pensó inicialmente que Zecora no quería que se arriesgara, pero después de un rato sintió que la cebra no necesitaba su intervención de alguna manera, volviendo a su sitio, Zecora empezó un rezo de su tierra. -¡¿TU CREES QUE NOS VAS A IMPRESIONAR CON TUS QUEJIDOS ZORRA?! ¡LAS CEBRAS SON AL FIN Y AL CABO SUCIOS E INÚTILES TERRESTRES, PRIMERO TE QUITARE UN OJO Y TE VOY A VIOLAR POR ESE AGUJERO! –Entonces el unicornio lanza su rayo, Apple Bloom pensó que le destrozaría el ojo izquierdo a su amigo, cuando de repente el rayo de desvió a nada de hacer contacto, golpeando un árbol. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, FALLE TAN CERCA DE ELLA?!_

 _-¡Eres un pendejo que no le atina a nada Misfire, ahora deja que un profesional se encargue! –Indico un unicornio verde olivo tirando seis tiros de su cuerno. -¡Es una pena que después de esto morirá ya que le disparé a puntos vitales, tendremos que divertirnos con su cuerpo luego sin que ella lo…! ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO! – Los seis disparos del unicornio igual se desviaron con un ángulo muy cerrado a punto de darle a Zecora, neutralizándose entre sí de inmediato. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BESTIA ERES, ERES UN UNICORNIO O ALICORNIO DISFRAZADA DE BESTIA?!_

 _-Yo no soy lo que dicen ustedes, soy una cebra, tú en violencia te excedes, eres venenoso como una culebra._

 _-¡YA BASTA DE QUE HABLES ASÍ PERRA, TE VAMOS A ACORTAR ESA SUCIA LENGUA CEBRA! – Grito el unicornio ya completamente fuera de sí, él y sus compañeros empezaron a preparar para combinar su magia en un solo rayo. -¡Todos nosotros te vamos a borrar de mapa con nuestra magia, te vamos a volver cenizas!_

 _-Les advierto que no hagan eso, ya que quedaran casi muertos les confieso…_

 _-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE, CIERRA TU JODIDO HOCICO Y MUÉRETE! –Los unicornios dispararon al mismo tiempo su magia ofensiva, Zecora no hizo un movimiento además de seguir rezando, Apple Bloom no sabía cómo cubrir a su amiga, pensó que ella desaparecería, pero la cebra termino de rezar, sus cascos delanteros brillaron en blanco, se puso parada con dos patas esperando la bola de energía, cuando esta llego se para completamente en seco, horrorizando completamente a los unicornios y sorprendiendo a Apple Bloom. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJA ERES TU?!_

 _-¡No soy una mala hechicera, tan solo soy una noble y leal curandera! –Mencionó Zecora regresando la energía a sus dueños, quienes no pudieron hacer algo para evitar su propio ataque, hubo un explosión mientras los criminales se retorcían y gimoteaban de dolor, después de que se disipo la magia los criminales estaban todos gimiendo y humeando con sus cuernos cuarteados y varias de sus patas completamente fracturadas. –Esto merecido lo tienen, ya sus crímenes impunes harán que los encadenen._

 _-¡DESGRACIADA TE OLVIDASTE DE MI, VOY A CORTARTE EL CUELLO POR CASTRARME! –Grito el primer unicornio que golpeó Zecora tomando un cuchillo con su hocico, la cebra pillada empieza a voltearse, cuando Apple Bloom saliendo desde los matorrales le da un gran golpe al unicornio directamente al rostro, rompiendo el cuchillo y azotándolo contra un árbol, cayendo este sobre el criminal dejándolo completamente inconsciente. -¡Maldito degenerado, si por mi fuera te mataría a ti y tus otros compañeros arrancándoles "eso" y haciéndoselos tragar enteros, por todas sus pobres victimas!_

 _-Apple Bloom tranquila, por estos no deberías estar en vigila._

 _-Es que ponys como estos me sacan mis peores sentimientos, no es justo que cabrones como estos sigan teniendo una larga vida, mientras que ponys nobles mueran siguiendo sus ideales. – Indico Apple Bloom recordando a sus hermanos caídos y pesando en los que seguían viviendo. –Qué bueno que traje mi soga, voy atarlos de una manera tal que… mejor no, no vayan a decir que hubo brutalidad contra ellos en la corte, pero Zecora ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Estos tipos te atacaron con su magia, hiciste una especie de oración y ninguno de sus ataques te pego, y en su última ofensiva tú la controlaste y la usaste en su contra!_

 _-Apple Bloom eso que me viste hacer, es algo que la cebras practicamos para proteger, el maná sabemos manejar, para que no nos puedan manipular._

 _-¿Maná, que henos es eso Zecora?_

 _-Si de esto quieres saber, a mi casa debemos volver, pero te adelantare que a pesar de que un unicornio no seas, si pones atención y practicas podrás usar la magia que tú quieras._

 _-¡¿En serio?! ¡Hasta parece que leíste la mente Zecora, tan solo llevemos a estos ojetes a la entrada del bosque para que los guarden y de inmediato iremos a tu casa! –Recomendó Apple Bloom, Zecora convino con ella, ataron a todos los criminales y se los llevaron a rastras por todo el bosque._

-Ahora tengo que aplicar todo lo que me enseño Zecora si quiero ganarle a Starlight. –Se Dijo a si misma Apple Bloom mientras esquivaba el ataque mágico la alumna de Twilight. –Desgraciadamente todavía no puedo manipular el maná como lo hace ella, pero puedo lograr otras cosas como defenderme de esos golpes, esperó lograr la concentración que necesito rápido y que no me lastime mucho en ese lapso. –Entonces Apple Bloom se para y empezó el mantra que le enseño Zecora hace cinco años, extrañando a todos lo que estaba haciendo. -¡¿BLOOM QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡SI TE QUEDAS QUIETA STARLIGHT VA A FREÍRTE COMO TOSTADA!

-¡Lighting tiene razón Apple Bloom, no sé qué quieras lograr con esto! –Le grito Scoot como Lighting tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero esta no hizo ningún tipo de caso. -¡Carajo Bloom, que tipo de pendejada de los Apple estás haciendo!

-No está haciendo algo relacionado con su familia, está intentando hacer… -Indico Sweetie, recordó como Starlight practico con Zecora una vez. -¡Bloomie apresúrate, seguro mi maestra ya sabe lo que intentas y tratara que no lo logres!

-¡Tienes razón Sweetie Bell, no sé si Bloom pueda manipular el maná pero no quiero averiguarlo! –Entonces Starlight dispara un gran rayo mágico hacia la terrestre muy poderoso, del mismo poder cuando pelea contra un alicornio seriamente. -¡¿STARLIGHT ACASO PERDISTE TODA LA RAZÓN?! ¡ESE ATAQUE VA A LASTIMAR MUCHO A BLOOM, DETENTE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

-¡De verdad lo siento Rarity, pero si Bloom logra lo que está intentando se me hará más complejo vencerla, lamento tener que herirla, me disculpare con su hermanos después aceptando su castigo! –Contesto Starlight no solo no dejando de atacar si no aumentando la fuerza del rayo, este ya iba a pegarle a Apple Bloom, cuando esta abrió los ojos repentinamente, entonces usando sus cascos detiene el rayo mágico como si fuera un balón con los que se juegan quemados, haciéndola retroceder varios metros, asombrando a todos los presentes, llegando al extremo de la plataforma a nada de caerse se pudo detener, entonces arrojo la energía hacia afuera provocando una pequeña explosión, sus patas humeaban pero no se notaban ni lastimada, solo estaba respirando algo agitada por ese esfuerzo. -¡CUADRIGAS DEL TÁRTARO, ESTA MOCOSA LOGRO DETENER MI ATAQUE DESVIÁNDOLO DESPUÉS, PERO ELLA NO ES UNA CEBRA!

-¡Esto no tiene que ver si eres cebra, pony de tierra o grifo Starlight, todos en este mundo al tener ese halo de magia si practicamos lo suficiente podemos conectarnos con el maná! –Expuso muy segura Apple Bloom, mientras Adagio, Scootalo, Skydancer, Lighting y Jazz estaban complemente perdidos. -¡¿Maná, que rayos es eso, de que forrajes están hablando?!

-Pequeña bailarina, la verdad es algo no tan complicado de explicar, yo apenas lo estoy aprendiendo de Luna. -Empezó a explicar Fluttershy muy tranquila. -¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el hechizo para evitar los paseos interdimensionales de Doll y su mafia? Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que sentiste un cambio en el ambiente.

-Si lo recuerdo tía, sentí como el… no sé cómo llamarlo, digámosle "éter" cambio su frecuencia.

-Pues eso que sentiste Skydancer es la magia que está en constante movimiento en el ambiente, a esto las cebras lo llaman "maná" –Continuo explicando Sweetie Bell. –Podría decirse que esta energía es la fuente de la magia en este mundo, es algo que no se ve pero sabes que está ahí y que existe, esta energía de la naturaleza hace que la magia sea transmitida fácilmente, como cuando las princesas levantan los cuerpos astrales, cuando nos tele transportamos, como los timberwolfs se reconstruyen usando otras piezas de follaje de otros árboles o cuando los rayos caen sobre el sembradío de las manzanas zap.

-¡¿Están diciendo que hay una esencia mágica flotando así nada más en todas partes Sweet?!

-Así es Lighting, es gracias a esta esencia que seres como Doll pueden usar magia, lo aprovechan para complementar su poder y controlarlo, y no dudaría que así como nuestros hermanos humanos controlan la magia natural de su mundo sin la necesidad de un cuerno, es más creo que es gracias al maná que Pinkie puede hacer cosas por demás extraordinarias, y por este es que las cebras saben mucho de encantamientos…

-Ya que saben manipularlo concentrándose en su poder interno y los flujos del maná. –Complemento la información Starlight. –Esto lo logran ya que están muy conectadas con la naturaleza misma, su cuerpos tienen esa afinidad, una cebra con el conocimiento y poder pueden controlar incluso la magia de otro ser volviéndola en su contra…

-Y como los ponys terrestres tenemos esa "afinidad" con nuestro entorno podemos lograr cosas muy parecidas. –Menciono Apple Bloom. –Más si somos agricultores como los Apple, es la primera vez que logro desviar el flujo, a diferencia de Zecora que puede manipularla como quiere, lo que podía lograr era compartir mi fuerza con mis hermanos, te agradezco mucho Starlight, ¡Ahora si puedo por lo menos defenderme de tus ataques si me mantengo en equilibrio!

-¡Por favor Bloom, no creo que puedas desviar mi magia de nuevo! –Ataco Starlight con el mismo poder que el anterior, pero a diferencias de este Apple Bloom solo dando un golpe con su casco derecho lo desvía, Skydancer tuvo que poner un escudo para reflejar el ataque, y Rarity lanzo otro rayo igual para apagarlo. -¡Zecora tenía razón, cuando logras esto la primera vez es difícil, pero las siguientes no ya que tu cuerpo se acostumbra a estas energías!

-¡Paso lo que no quería, Apple Bloom al fin aprendió a controlar el éter mágico! –Menciono Starlight al empezar a concentrar todo su poder ofensivo en su cuerno. -¡Ahora esta pony de tierra tiene el poder de incluso lastimar mi propia aura como lo logro de casualidad Dhaal, a pesar de que su fuerza todavía está en un nivel inferior de lo que hace Zecora y los guerreros alfa de Pundamilia, que bueno que Apple Jack no se encuentre aquí, ya que voy a tener que pelear como lo hice en el tártaro contra Doll! –Entonces Starlight combina los hechizos para lograr aparecer una doble perfecta de ella. -¡Si no le gane a ese maldito fue por la enorme cantidad de drones que llevo, no podía concentrarme en un solo rival… a diferencia de ahora pequeña!

-¡Bien, me agrada que me traten seriamente y no como una niña, te lo agradezco Starlight! –Dijo Apple Bloom contenta, entonces corrió hacia la unicornio. -¡Y por eso voy a luchar con todo mi espíritu para darte el mismo respeto que me estás dando, puedes sacar más copias tuyas Starlight, estoy más que preparada para enfrentar a muchos enemigos, a diferencia de Apple Jack mi hermano Big Mac me enseñó como pelear contra hordas!

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que ansías niña, podría ocurrirte y arrepentirte luego!

-¡Te dije que no me digas niña! –Grito Apple Bloom dándole un gran golpe a la Starlight de la derecha mandándola al aire, la Starlight Izquierda lanza un rayo mágico el cual la terrestre esquiva pero deshaciendo su moño de la cabeza soltando su melena. -¡Carajo, mi moño favorito, espero que tengas monedas para pagármelo Glimmer!

-¡¿Estás loca niña?! ¡Si tienes un armario lleno de esas cosas que son exactamente… ARGH! –Antes de terminar su oración Apple Bloom toma a la unicornio haciéndole un suplex, todavía Starlight II estaba en suelo la toma de las patas traseras y la hace girar rápidamente arrojándola al lado contrario de donde lanzo a Starlight I. –¡Sé que se me estas acercando Glimmer por atrás, ya puedo sentir muy bien tu aura! –Entonces ambas unicornios se chocan nada más Starlight I reaparece, la terrestre corre rápidamente y arremete con toda su fuerza, azotándolas al suelo, a punto de golpearlas de nuevo con una coz las unicornios se tele transportan, apareciendo ambas en puntos distintos muy separadas de la Apple Bloom. -¡No caeré de nuevo en esto Apple Bloom, si intentamos pelear a corta distancia no volverás a juntar y empezaras a luchar como a los Apple les gusta!

-Y por prefieres como cualquier mago conservar tu distancia y atacar con hechizos muy precisos, reforzando el poder de esto con tu doble. –Menciono Apple Bloom poniéndose en guardia rascando el piso con su casco y bufando. –Pero tienes un problema con lo que estás haciendo Glimmer, realizaste un hechizo de alto nivel al dividirte, además estas protegiendo tu cuerno con un poderoso escudo, esto gasta tu fuerza mágica muy rápidamente quieras o no, tú misma vas a agotar tu energía y puede ocurrirte lo de la pelea pasada pero peor, me lo estas dejando fácil, solo tengo que esquivar tus ataques y contraatacar en algunas ocasiones, ya cuando estés más cansada podre vencerte o noqueándote o sacándote de la plataforma.

-(¡Impresionante, a pesar de no ser unicornio Bloom sabe mucho de magia, Zecora le enseño bien, pero ella y sus amigos tienen menos oportunidades de vencer a Deathsaurus y compañía por la experiencia, y me está presionando demasiado, aún más que el dragón de la primera ronda, no vaya ser que… mejor no pienses en eso Starlight, concéntrate como te enseño Sombra para que no te pase eso… ataca con todo la fuerza que sabes que controlas, no uses el resto!) ¡Yo no te daré tiempo para eso Apple Bloom, vas a sentir que estas luchando contra las dos hermanas a la vez! –Grito Starlight II lanzando tres rayos de su cuerno, yendo directamente contra la terrestre, mientras Starlight I invoco nubes de tormenta, empezando estas a lanzar rayos eléctricos, témpanos de un buen tamaño e incluso grandes corrientes de viento atacando también a Apple Bloom, esta se empezó a defender de los ataques esquivándolos o desviándolos con sus cascos brillantes, pero Starlight II invoco una estalagmita en el sitio donde Apple Bloom iba a pararse después de esquivar un rayo mágico y un bloque de hielo golpeando la y elevándola al aire, siendo capturada por la corriente de viento llevándola hacia la nube de tormentas. -¡Diantres, tengo que liberarme, antes de que entre ahí, si no me voy a ahumar como un pegaso despistado! – Entonces la terrestre empezó a usar los bloques de hielo y roca que volaban por los aires como escalones para alejarse los que se pueda de la nube mágica. -¡No permitiré que huyas Bloom! –Grito Starlight I atrapando a la Apple en un cristal mágico, entonces Starlight II les dispara sus ataques climáticos, a pesar de que estar adentro del cristal Apple Bloom sintió todos los impactos, empezaron ambas unicornios a levitar el cristal al mismo tiempo, azotándolo fuertemente al piso, lanzándole un rayo eléctrico muy fuerte, provocando un enorme cráter, al despejarse el humo la terrestre seguía dentro del cristal pero parecía inconsciente, el réferi se acercó y toco el cristal, la pony seguía respirando y su corazón latiendo. -¡La participante Apple Bloom está viva, empezare el conteo, 1, 2, 3, 4…!

-Vamos pequeña, ya no intentes otra cosa, ya no quiero lastimarte más, si no Apple Jack me va a moler como mermelada. –Comentaron las dos Starlight poniéndose en lados contrarios frente a frente haciendo brillar sus cuernos, preparadas si Bloom salía del cráter para atacar de nuevo, mientras el equipo de Starlight ya se sentían ganadores, sintiéndose un poco culpables por no haber ayudado a los jóvenes un poco más, mientras que estos incluyendo a Dinky le gritaban con todas sus fuerzas a Apple Bloom para que reaccionara. -¡Demonios Apple Bloom, después te duermes lo que tú quieras, ahora levántate pinche huevona! –Grito muy enojado Lighting queriéndose meter en la pelea, Scoot y Jazz se encendieron de nuevo con los mismos deseos, Skydancer se sintió muy mal por haberse rendido, mientras Sweetie suspiraba. -Chicos sé que es frustrante, pero creo que Bloomie ya perdió… -En ese instante se escuchó un crujido de un gran vidrio rompiéndose, brincado del agujero Bloom cuando la cuenta llego a ocho, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por como lo hizo. -¡Bloom ya basta, fue suficiente, ya déjalo por lo que más quieras!

-¡Sweetie que rayos te ocurre, porque le dices eso! –Pregunto Scoot al ver la reacción de su amiga. -¡Deberías estar como los demás, emocionados y contentos que de ella reacciono, no que parece que estas con el equipo de tu hermana!

-¡Es que es algo muy complicado Scoot! –Menciono muy preocupada Sweetie. -¡Como saben Starlight es muy poderosa, que casi le gana a Twi…!

-¡¿Y eso que Sweetie?! ¡Tal vez no conozca de tanto tiempo a Apple Bloom como tú, pero sé que ella es muy fuerte y muy capaz, puede enfrentar a una unicornio, lo viví en carne propia, solo le gane porque le aplique un truco muy bajo!

-¡Yo sé que lo que dices es cierto Skyli! –Indico Sweetie haciendo que los demás se confundieran. -¡Es que a Starlight por Bloom la está presionando mucho!

-¡¿Cómo que la está presionando?! ¡Eso es obvio Sweet, de verdad no entiendo! -Menciono Lighting, mientras las dos Starlight empezaron a temblar. -¡Mierda, ya empiezo a sentir eso, debo terminar o si no... Lo lamento Bloom, pero si no hago esto será peor para ti!

-¡¿No crees que ya es muy tarde en esta pelea para tratar de intimidarme con "si me enfureces te vas a arrepentir" no Starlight?! –Señalo Apple Bloom, entonces dio una gran patada como la que hizo su hermana en el tártaro, levantando las dos secciones de la plataforma donde se encuentran las dos unicornios, golpeando a ambas cuando están se chocan, la terrestre brinca y empieza un ataque rabioso a Starlight II, primero le dio una combinación de seis golpes con sus cascos delanteros haciéndola escupir sangre, después le dio un gancho seguido de una coz mandándola al suelo.-¡No sé cuál de las dos sea la original o si lo son ambas Starlight, estoy segura que ambas siente mis golpes ahora que lo analizo, si noqueo a una la otra también caerá, no sé si al mismo tiempo pero la verdad no es importante, la omnipresencia tiene sus desventajas al fin y al cabo, si lastimo a una lastimo a todas!

-¡Por favor Bloom, detente ya estoy… no pierdas el conocimiento Starlight, no lo pierdas! –Dijo la primera unicornio tratando de concentrarse para poder contratacar mientras Apple Bloom estaba sobre la segunda, ya iba a disparar cuando sintió un gran golpe, escupió sangre, se limpió con su casco y la miro horrorizada. -… No… también tiene razón sobre esto, el daño que le está haciendo a mi otra yo se me va pasar a mí después de un tiempo… de verdad que pelear contra ella es casi igual que con Zecora… si noquea a mi doble… ¡tengo que terminar mi hechizo y será mejor ren…! - En aquel momento golpea fuertemente a Starlight con dos Jab, seguido inmediatamente por un gran crochet, para levantarla con una patada con su pierna derecha trasera, estos golpes hacen que Starlight I se caiga, -¡Por favor Bloom, detente, yo me…! –Cuando bajo Starlight II antes de tocar el piso Bloom le suelta un derechazo seguido con gancho izquierdo, tirando a esa unicornio a tres metros de la terrestre, está ya no se movió para nada, Apple Bloom se le acerco. –Bien, sigue respirando, pero esta inconsciente, ahora solo voy a ver cómo está la otra y decidir si sigo atacándola…

-… No… Bloom… huye de mí lo más rápido que… -Dijo Starlight echándose en el suelo mientras perdía el conocimiento. –Bueno, pasó lo que pensé, te agradezco la pelea Starlight, Sr. Réferi podría comprobar el resultado.

-En un segundo concursante Apple Bloom, si su rival esta completamente sin sentido parare la pelea… -Indico el réferi acercándose a la unicornio, cuando de repente Starlight abrió sus ojos completamente brillando en blanco, su peinado se le deshizo parándose completamente, empezó a levitar con una gran aura alrededor de ella, desapareciendo a su doble, puso una sonrisa muy escalofriante. -¡La participante Starlight se ha levantado, si no hay inconveniente de las partes la pelea sigue!

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es esta aura?! –Menciono sintiéndose muy incómoda Apple Bloom por esa energía retrocediendo un par de pasos. -¡Es muy diferente a la energía normal de Starlight… mierda, esto es lo que me conto Zecora, la empuje al…ught! –En ese instante Starlight hizo brillar violentamente su cuerno atrapando a Apple Bloom, evitando que todos sus músculos se movieran, incluyendo sus cuerdas vocales. –Te lo advertí estúpida, te dije que no me provocaras. –Comento la unicornio con un eco muy siniestro, espantando a todos los presentes. –También te dije que huyeras pero no lo hiciste, me vas a pagar con intereses todo lo que me hiciste, agradece que no pueda matarte en este sucio torneo, pero voy a dejarte tan mal que no podrás moverte en un mes si lo deseo.

-¡!¿Que rayos le pasa a Starlight?! –Se preguntó Lighting muy preocupado. -¡Esto no para nada parecido cuando cualquier unicornio se enoja, más bien es como…!

-Cuando se enoja mi hermana o como me enojo yo… -Respondió Yang retrocediendo muy espantada recordando cuando Ying casi la desaparece, Adagio la abraza para calmarla. –Parece ser que Starlight cuando siente que está en peligro se le enciende una especie de modo de supervivencia…

-¡Es como indicas sobrina! –Expuso Sweetie preparándose para intervenir. –¡Desde su primer encuentro con Twilight ella noto que tenía esa… no sé si llamarla "habilidad" o "maldición", cuando ella siente que tiene un gran problema saca todo su poder verdadero, pero al hacerlo entra en una especie de trance, se vuelve muy perversa ya que se le apaga la empatía y el remordimiento y no se le baja hasta que no derrota a su enemigo, DE UNA MANERA U OTRA, YO SE LO PROVOQUE UNA VEZ HACE DOS AÑOS, ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE UNA SEMANA!

-¡Rayos, no sabía que Starlight tenía esa condición, solo se da en 1 de cada 200 ponys! –Comento Dinky analizando a Starlight con su magia. -¡Paperwhite y Sombra lo sufren como Bright y las pequeñas hijas de Twilight, (se sacó la lotería con ambas) se puede controlar pero a veces ocurren accidentes como esto, les advertí que no fueran tan extremos, hay que parar la pelea ya!

-¡Tienes razón Dinky, al demonio con el resultado, veremos cómo resolvemos quien pelea mañana después, Rarity, Jazz, Rainbow detengan a Glimmer como sea! –Indico Fluttershy transformándose junto con sus compañeros que podían ya hacerlo, intentaron moverse rápidamente pero no pudieron, vieron que sus patas estaban cubiertas de cristal hasta las rodillas. -¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA!

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero yo tengo que discutir todavía más con esta sucia terrestre. –Dijo despectivamente Starlight volteando a ver a los demás. –Sé que son muy fuertes y romperán mi hechizo, pero tengo la seguridad que podre hacerle lo que quiero a Apple Bloom en ese tiempo.

-¡Por mil demonios! –Dijo Rarity empezando junto con Fluttershy, Skydancer, Dinky y Yang a concentrarse a romper los cristales mágicamente, Sweetie, Jazz y Adagio empezaron a buscar la resonancia sónica para igual quebrarlo, Scootalo, Spike e incluso Fire empezaron a lanzar fuego muy caliente para derretirlo, Paper, Brave Y Lighting con sus armas golpeaban los cristales, la pequeña noto que las puntas de sus flechas rebotaban de los cristales. -¡Me lleva, esto esta reforzado con ese metal, yo no podre romperlo, y los demás se van tardar mucho!

-¡Rayos esto es muy complicado Brave, tú no te desesperes! –Dijo Lighting sosteniendo su espada con la boca golpeando sus patas delanteras. -¡Apple Bloom resiste, no pierdas la esperanza, en un momento vamos a ayudarte!

-… Amigos… -Dijo Apple Bloom con mucha dificultad, empezó a levantar su casco derecho lentamente. -… Si Trixie o Sunburns estuvieran aquí… pero ahora voy a tener que noquear a Starlight antes de que… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! – Cuando iba a soltar el golpe destellaron los ojos de Starlight, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Apple Bloom se retorciera de forma horrible, después de eso la terrestre no sentía nada de su cuerpo. -¿… Qué… rayos me hiciste?

-Eres Peligrosa bestia, por eso te "desactive" el sentido del tacto, ya no te podrás mover y no podrás lastimar. –Dijo despectivamente Starlight rondando a Apple Bloom. –Descuida sucia perra, esto no te matara pero me entretendrá un poco.

-¡Starlight, despierta, tú no eres…! –Mientras habla la Apple volvieron a destellar los ojos de Starlight, sintió un dolor en su nariz. -¡Por la reina Faust, mi nariz me duele, me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar y me hormiguea horrible!

-Ahora no tienes olfato, ya no podrás oler a tu enemigo ni a tus malditas manzanas de tu huerto. –Dijo malvadamente la unicornio. –¿Ahora como sigo esto niña?

-Starlight… por favor… Esto ya no… es la pelea que estábamos teniendo… lamento haberte hecho llegar aquí… es que yo hago esto con mi mayor esfuerzo… si sigues así me podrías…

-No Bloom, yo llegaras ahí, una vez se lo hice a Sweetie y ella está bien, el hechizo solo dura una semanita, sentirás en vida estar muerta, no me descalificaran por eso, ¿no es así querido réferi? –Pregunto Starlight mirando fijamente al dragón, este solamente asiente viendo muy espantado el espectáculo. -¿Ahora cuál es el sentido que quieres que te quite?

-¡STARLIGHT REACCIONA, SOY TU AMIGA, YA NO ERES LA DESGRACIADA QUE ROBABA LAS CUTIE MARK! –Grito desesperada Bloom, haciendo que Starlight frunciera el ceño más, la terrestre se aterro y decidió ya no arriesgarse. -¡ME RIN…!

-¡POR RECODARME MI PASADO ME INDICASTE LO QUE QUIERES PERDER, TU SUCIA LENGUA! –Grito Starlight evitando que Apple Bloom completara la oración, esta sintió que le destrozaron las cuerdas vocales. (¡No… no puedo mover mi boca y mi lengua, alguien por favor ayúdenme!) Pensó la terrestre mientras que sus ojos se notaba una completa impotencia, entonces Starlight ahora le aplico el hechizo en sus ojos, la terrestre solo se retorció de dolor sin poderlo gritar, abrió los ojos ya estando estos completamente grises. –Me fastidie de ver tu mirada triste Bloom, con esto ya podre descansar de eso.

(Starlight… perdóname… yo no quería hacerte esto, tu eres buena, te recuperaste de haber caído en las sombras, por favor no vuelvas ahí) Pensó Apple Bloom llorando para sí preocupada por Starlight, esta se le acerca poniendo su rostro frente al suyo. –No Apple Bloom, te agradezco que me apagaras mi parte patética, voy a hacerle esto a todos los enemigos de Equestria para matarlos de inmediato, descuida cuando te recuperes veras una Equestria pacifica… bajo mis cascos, descansa y buenas noches. –Entonces la unicornio le volvieron a brillar los ojos por última vez, pasando una onda por los oídos de Bloom, quien sintió que caía en la nada, mientras su cuerpo que su cuerpo real lo bajaba Starlight. –Creo que ya acabamos, señor réferi cuente de una vez.

-P-p-pero Lady Starlight su rival ya no puede…

-¡No está inconsciente, quiero hacer esto con las reglas, empieza a contar de una buena vez si no quieres quedar igual!

-S-s-si por supuesto… 1, 2….

-¿Así es como se siente que estés atrapado en tu propio cuerpo? Por lo menos Discord escuchaba y veía no sé cómo siendo de piedra. –Se dijo así misma Apple Bloom dentro de su cabeza. –Esto es como me conto Sweetie Bell, completamente horrible, así de sentirse los ponys en estado vegetativo, por menos esta magia no es eterna, me voy a recuperar en una semana, en cinco días si tengo suerte, será mejor resignarme, tal vez sueñe con mi boda para no aburrirme mientras me contacta Luna o Rarity, extraño, ahora quisiera que me volviera a envenenar el alacrán. –Entonces la terrestre se echó cerrando sus ojos en su imagen mental tratando de imaginarse su mejor sueño, cuando bruscamente los abrió nuevamente. -¡No, esto no está bien, Starlight ahora está muy confundida y necesita mi ayuda, tengo que salir de este encierro, rayos si fuera un unicornio podría intentar algo, como lo hizo Sweetie en su momento con su magia!

-Apple Bloom eres leal, la quieres cuidar de manera maternal, a pesar de que Starlight te lastimo sin dudar, tú de todas formas la quieres salvar.

-Súper, en vez de pensar cómo puedo salir de mi propia cabeza alucino con Zecora, ¿ahora qué debo hacer? No soy psíquica como Yang, a lo mejor ella me puede oír si me concentro…

-Joven Apple Bloom recuerda que tú eres la empatía, con un poco de esa habilidad tu mente ya poseía, por eso al lograr el maná desviar, tú me pudiste contactar.

-¡Esperen un segundo! ¡¿Zecora de verdad eres tú, no una alucinación?! –Se preguntó Apple Bloom parándose empezando a buscar a Zecora, no vio a nadie pero sintió su aura muy lejana. -¡Estoy segura que de verdad eres tu Zecora, pero te siento muy distante, estamos hablando como estuvieras en una bola de cristal de comunicación!

-Es como como mencionas, ya que yo estando en mi casa me impresionas, meditando sentí como evolucionas. –indico la cebra meditando sobre un bastón dentro de su hogar el bosque Everfree. –Al estar aquí meditando y tú al lograrlo estando luchando, ambas nos pudimos conectar, y ayudo que Starlight te pudiera insensibilizar.

-¡Como este ahora no es importante Zecora! –Dijo Apple Bloom también rimando sin querer. -¡Necesito que intentes ayudar a mi amiga, no quiero que su malestar la maldiga, para lograr eso a las alicornios instiga!

-Apple Bloom no puedo hacer eso aunque quiera, ya que no tengo un vínculo aunque con ellas concibiera, tú eres quien debe salvar a Starlight de sí misma a pesar de que te desconociera.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero Zecora, sé que soy la empatía y que podría sacar a mi amiga de las sombras, pero necesito la ayuda de un unicornio que sea experta en el subconsciente, Luna está muy lejos de aquí, Rarity siento que está ocupada tratando de libelarse de algo junto con Sweetie y Fluttershy, y esta apenas está entendiendo la magia de ese tipo a pesar de tener algo de afinidad son ese tipo de poder! –Se quejó Apple Bloom, entonces Zecora se rio un poco de ella, molestándola. -¡Demonios Zecora no jodas, yo quiero ayudar y te burlas de mi desgracia, yo no le veo la gracia en que Starlight se pierda!

-Perdón por mi reacción, yo no quería burlarme de tú consternación, pero lo digo ya que a Rarity y a los demás has notado, sin usar algún sentido que te han borrado.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Espera un momento… es cierto, no puedo sentir nada físicamente, pero siento que mis hermanos están muy preocupados por mí y Starlight, pero no puedo ver más, ¡¿Zecora sabes cómo puedo lograr salir de este lugar para ayudar?!

-Lo que quieres buscar muy pocos como Jelani Pundamilia lo han podido lograr, para hacerlo tu deberás aprendiz hacer relucir tu matiz, tú te debes visionar como cuando Twilight la primera vez supo brillar.

-De verdad odio las rimas, ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que requiero sin tanto rodeo? –Gimoteo Apple Bloom, cuando empezó a recapacitar lo que menciono Zecora. –Cuando Twi brillo la primera vez… la chispa… la chispa de la magia de la amistad… pero yo no puedo... un segundo... Ya puedo sentir el maná ¡Solo debo sentir el maná natural de mis amigos, como Ember siente el calor de los demás, tengo qué concentrarme como nunca, siento que así podre romper el hechizo! – Entonces Apple Bloom cerró sus ojos para notar las fluctuaciones del maná, noto como siempre las corrientes naturales, pero se concentró aún más usando su elemento, alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a notarse pequeñas chispas. –Empiezo a ver algo… veo un aura anaranjada, parece ser de fuego… esa es Scootalo, su ímpetu parece ser una llama… hay tres auras muy parecidas, pero también muy diferentes y muy hermosas… una parece querer compartir su brillo, otra se ve que es muy fuerte y hay un bello canto que sale de ella, la otra es pequeña pero resplandece hermosamente a pesar que parezca que arda violentamente como otra que está a su lado… son las auras de Rarity, Sweetie, Fire y de Spike, una pequeña luz con algo de oscuridad está dentro de un aura melodiosa, esas son Adagio y su hija, una luz pastel blanca algo reducida, pero siento que cuando es necesario brilla más… ese es Jazz, otra parece ser una tormenta de varios colores… Rainbow Dash, otra parece ser una corriente eléctrica, pero oscila tranquilamente, ese es mi querido Lighting, otra luz parece ser un rubí que apenas se acaba de pulir, esa es Skydancer ya que a ella la lustraron dos brillos muy fuertes, aunque uno es pequeño pero muy llamativo, esa es Brave, el otro parece ser una explosión muy violenta, pero por dentro es calida con colores muy bonitos, esa es Fluttershy, seguro su aura era completamente así hace diez años, otra aura que es lo contrario… dulce por fuera, pero dentro de esta hay tormenta fuera de control… pero dentro de esta aún hay más amor que en la capa externa… está definitivamente es Paperwhite, hay otro brillo que parece que quiere ayudar a los otros tratando sanar los flujos incorrectos, esa es Dinky, y hay otra aura, esta es fuerte y calmada, pero es como una flor, cuando se abra se hará más grande, esta es Yang, estas son las energías de mis amigos. –Entonces Apple Bloom noto otras dos auras, una llama que intentaba alejarse de una combinación de Luz y oscuridad, la primera trataba de recobrar el control pero no podía detener el avance de la segunda. –Esos son el referí y… Starlight, mi amiga está siendo consumida por su propias sombras y dudas… ¡VOY A SALVARTE HERMANA, VOLVERÁS A BRILLAR CON LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, VOY A VOLVER A ENCENDER TU CHISPA!

-… 6, 7, 8… -Continuo el réferi la cuenta de protección rápidamente, mientras la poseída Starlight sonreía diabólicamente, mientras los demás elementos y aliados apenas habían removido la mitad de los cristales que los aprisionaban. -¡Es una pena que esta Bloom no sepa cuando gane yo, ahora escuchen ustedes, si no quieren quedar peor que este cadáver vivo me van a obedecer en todo lo que les..!

-Todavía no terminamos con esto Glimmer, no cuentes tus manzanas y peras antes de cosecharlas.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! –Se sorprendió la unicornio, reconoció la voz de inmediato y giro a donde se encontraba tirada Apple Bloom y vio que esta estaba ya en pie con los ojos cerrados. -¡NO PUEDE SER, TU NO DEBERÍAS NI MOVERTE, MUCHO MENOS PONERTE EN PÍE!

-La participante Apple Bloom se levantó antes de la cuenta de 10… la pelea puede proseguir… -Dijo temblando el réferi retrocediendo lo más que podía de las dos yeguas, Starlight se tele transporto enfrente de la terrestre, empezó a revisarla, todavía estaba bajo el efecto de su maldición. –Je, me espantaste, es posible que te pararas con un movimiento involuntario, ¿no es así Bloom?- No hubo respuesta de la terrestre. –Esto lo confirma, no me oyes ni me vez, mejor te empujo afuera para ya no… - Cuando ya iba a empujar con sus cascos delanteros a Apple Bloom cuando esta con su casco derecho agarra el izquierdo de la unicornio. -¡¿POR TODAS LAS LEYENDAS DE LA MAGIA, QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡Me está lastimando mucho este agarre!

-Te advertí que no te sintieras ganadora. –Hablo Apple Bloom, pero sus labios ni se movieron, entonces Apple Bloom abrió sus ojos, se veían apagados… pero también con mucha determinación y seguridad. –Libera a mi amiga cosa.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTA TERRESTRE SIGUE BAJO MI HECHIZO, PERO PARECE QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL A PESAR DE ESTO! -Se Preguntó Starlight tratando de liberarse, cuando Apple Bloom la suelta, lo cual aprovecha para alejarse de y lanzar un rayo mágico a quemarropa. -¡Deben estar controlándote uno de tus compañeros como si fueras un títere, con esto romperé las cuerdas muñeca, no me harán tonta! –A punto de darle Apple Bloom esquiva el ataque corriendo a gran velocidad, llegando en un instante y atacando con una coz mientras brillaban con muchas chispas las extremidades, este golpe lo sintió Starlight el triple de fuerte que la coz anterior, ya iba a estrellarse afuera cuando de último segundo desapareció, (¡No sé qué rayos está pasando, pero me hartaste terrestre, no me ganaras si uso mis poderes mágicos a tope!) pensó en la dimensión de paso de la tele transportación Starlight preparándose para atacar a traición a Apple Bloom, apareció detrás de ella, ya iba a lanzar su rayo cuando la terrestre tranquilamente se voltea. –Tardeaste demasiado, creo que mi última patada te atonto un poco Starlight. –Starlight no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Apple Bloom supo dónde iba a aparecer, no pudo decir ni un relincho cuando la terrestre le vuelve a golpear el rostro, haciéndola rebotar tres veces antes de que pudiera levitar para detenerse. -¡NO, NO, NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, BLOOM NO SE COMO SE ESTA MOVIENDO, SI SWEETIE SOLO PODÍA LEVITAR Y HABLAR A TRAVÉS DE LA MAGIA DE SU CUERNO, PERO ESTA… NI SE COMO LLAMARLA YA ACTÚA COMO SI NADA!

-¡¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está ocurriendo?! –Pregunto Jazz quien estaba a punto de libelarse de sus ataduras. -¡Definitivamente Apple Bloom aun está atrapada en esa brujería, pero ahora se ve más fuerte y brillante, lo cual es cool en cierto sentido!

-¡Eso la verdad no me interesa! -Dijo Lighting mientras al fin rompía los cristales de sus piernas, movió su espada girando rápidamente. -¡Lo único que sé es que debo salvar a mi amiga antes de que le ocurra algo más desagradable! –Entonces el corcel arrancó hacia donde estaba su amiga, cuando esta lo voltea a "ver" sonriendo dulcemente con los ojos cerrados. –Calma caballerito, yo no intervine en tu pelea, déjame continuar a mí, necesito salvar a Starlight, y tú con tu espada no podrás hacerlo, y Rarity todavía esta novata con eso de la empatía.

-¡¿Apple Bloom estas bien, como te liberaste de ese hechizo?! –Le pregunto Lighting a Apple Bloom, esta abrió sus ojos notándose todavía afectada. –Nop, todavía estoy hechizada… por ahora, tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa caballerito, no sé si podre ganar, pero seguro si podre ayudar a Starlight.

-¡Esto no puede ser, tu no podrías moverte, ver oír o hablar, mi maldición es muy fuerte! –Se quejó Starlight tratando de comprender que es lo que estaba logrando Apple Bloom. -¡Pero ya me atacaste dos veces, debo estar en una especie de alucinación!

-No estas alucinando ni soñando, no siento con mi cuerpo… siento con mi espíritu. –Dijo Apple Bloom poniendo sus cascos sobre su corazón y cerrando sus ojos. –Veo todo claramente, sé que Fluttershy se acaba de liberar y que quiere atacar a Starlight, Yang y Spike igual lo van a hacer, escucho que Adi, Sweet y Jazz atacaran con su música, por favor no lo hagan, ella es víctima de las circunstancias.

-¡¿Qué, como, cuando, donde?! –Se preguntó toda confundida Fluttershy dejando de preparar su ataque. -¡Si es cierto lo que dices Bloom! ¡¿Cómo sabes que estamos haciendo?!

-Es fácil mis compañeros, puedo sentir su maravillosa magia… a pesar de que no pueda sentir con mi cuerpo, sé que ustedes están aquí conmigo, y no solo los presentes, también mis otros hermanos, mis abuelos, mi sobrina y el resto de mis seres queridos… siempre he podido sentirlos aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… ¡CUANDO SIENTO SU AMOR ME HACEN BRILLAR CON MUCHA INTENSIDAD Y POR ESO NO LOS VOY A DECEPCIONAR! –Al decir esto Apple Bloom abre los ojos, los cuales recuperan su color brillando más intensamente, cuando empezó a levitar y destellando en una luz muy blanca que deslumbra incluso a los que tenían lentes oscuros, después del destello Starlight es la que primero se recupera. -¡Eres una sucia pony terrestre, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero…! …Reina Faust mía… - Ya no pudo seguir su amenaza la unicornio cuando volvió a ver a Apple Bloom, la joven Apple se había transformado con la fuerza arcoíris, un aura blanca la cubría totalmente. –Ahora si ya no tengo el hechizo encima, Starlight voy a curarte como me cure a mí, no te muevas por favor…

-¡¿ME VAS CURAR, Y COMO LO HARÁS, DÁNDOME PURÉ DE MANZANAS O QUIZÁS UN JUGO?! –Grito Starlight ya completamente fuera de sí, entonces ataco con su cuerno con magia de poder letal. -¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE TRANSFORMASTE, CON ESTO TE GANO, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA SUCIA ALIMAÑA!

-¡Apple Bloom quítate de ahí, si no vas a desaparecer! –Le grito Sweetie muy temerosa a su amiga, pero esta solo le sonrió quedándose en el mismo lugar, levantando su casco derecho.-¡Estas toda idiota Bloom, por más que manejes el mana no podrás desviar ese ataque tan grande!

-Defensionis Speculo. –Dijo con un tono normal Apple Bloom unas palabras muy raras, cuando el rayo mágico choco con una especie de muro de vidrio deshaciéndose, asombrando a todos y haciendo tragar saliva a Starlight. –Vamos amiga, sé que estas combatiendo tu propia desesperación, te quiero ayudar, permítemelo.

-Hiciste… hiciste… un conjuro de defensa… -Indico Starlight mientras empezaba a retroceder, haciendo que Apple Bloom la empezara a seguir al mismo paso. –Pero eso es…

-¿Imposible? Lamento decepcionarte pero no es así Starlight, las cebras como algunas terrestres tienen más contacto con el maná, como es el caso del jefe Pundamilia o mi prima Pinkie, creo que esto comprueba que si somos parientes un poco lejanos.

-Es cierto que Pinkie hace cosas extraordinarias… y que Pundamilia realiza hechizos haciendo una especie de rezo… no… imposible. –Comento la unicornio sudando muy frio. –Tu nivel mágico es muy alto… eso quiere decir… ¡¿que tu elemento secundario es la magia?!

-¿La magia? La verdad hubiera pensado que era la lealtad o incluso la generosidad, no la honestidad ya que yo definitivamente soy más embustera que Apple Jack, aunque tengo de habilidad con las pociones…

-¡Ya basta de decir tantas tonterías Apple Bloom, definitivamente tú no puedes ser la magia, NO ERES UN UNICORNIO, A DIFERENCIA DE MI! –Dijo furiosa Starlight disparando una gran cantidad de rayos mágicos -¡No podrás volver a hacer tu milagro de tu murito ya que son muchos más y muy rápidos, no creo que puedas hacer un escudo que te cubra completamente!

-No sé por qué pero siento que no necesito defenderme de nuevo. –Comento Apple Bloom viendo su casco derecho, todos sus compañeros le gritaban ya que no se movía ante el inminente ataque. –Tonitrua dirigentes stella. –Dijo otro hechizo Apple Bloom provocando que cayera una lluvia de estrellas fugaces eléctricas, haciendo que estas y los rayos ofensivos de Starlight se neutralizaran. –Ya es suficiente Starlight, por favor ya no hagas esto, si sigues así de alterada podrías obligarme a hacerte algo que no deseo, respira profundamente, quiero enfrentar a la Starlight real de nuevo.

-No entiendo… estás haciendo hechizos sumamente avanzados… -Menciono Starlight anonadada que su ultimo ataque fuera borrado por una pony de tierra. –Sé que si un ser que no puede crear magia de su interior puede usar el maná del ambiente para lograr algo parecido… Pero tú... ¡estás haciendo poderosa magia diciendo los conjuros completamente bien, tú haces pociones, no creo que Zecora te haya enseñado eso!

-Es cierto… no sé como pero también se no solo los últimos hechizos… se muchos más… como por instinto… como si los hubiera hecho en otra vida… ¡Ignis lancea! –Apple Bloom realiza otro hechizo instintivamente, apareciendo lanzas de fuego, todas apuntando a Starlight, todas estaban detenidas, la unicornio sabía que con solo mover la cabeza Apple Bloom podría empezar su ataque. -¡Y estoy segura que puedo lograr hechizos más poderosos y peligrosos, pero yo no quiero lastimarte Starlight, quiero salvarte, Aureum Pluvia! –Bloom hizo un hechizo de lluvia apagando el anterior, mojando completamente a ambas ponys. –Necesitaba esto, esta lluvia es muy refrescante y rehidratante, creo que con esto te demuestro Starlight que puedo contrarrestar cualquier cosa que me lances, incluso esa maldición de hace rato, pero si te calmas y vuelves a ser tu volverías a tener…

-¡YA CÁLLATE APPLE BLOOM, NUNCA ME DEJARE VENCER POR UNA TERRESTRE AUNQUE SEA UN FENÓMENO! –Relincho Starlight apareciendo espadas mágicas de sus cascos delanteros y arrojándose sobre Apple Bloom, esta esquivaba los ataques tranquilamente. –Ya Starlight, he peleado contra Lighting, Skyli y Flutters de este modo, tú no tienes su habilidad nata.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE SUCIO JAMELGO BUENO PARA NADA, ES TAN PATÉTICO QUE NO HA PODIDO VENCER A UNA TRASTORNADA LAS DOS VECES QUE LA RETADO! –Cuando Starlight insulto a Lighting Apple Bloom primero golpea las espadas mágicas con su derecha rompiéndolas completamente y de inmediato dándole un gancho izquierdo a la quijada, su fuerza de terrestre no disminuyo, sino que aumento un poco. -¡Si hay algo que me saca de mis casillas es cuando insultan a mi familia, eso incluye a Lighting, Skyli y a Fluttershy como a los demás, ya me harte de que hagas cosas que mi hermana Starlight no haría nunca, te voy a desaparecer maldita oscuridad! -En ese momento a Apple Bloom le resplandecieron los ojos con una luz muy blanca, exactamente igual que le pasa a Twilight a punto de atacar con la fuerza de los elementos. -¡CAELEISTIS SANITATEM! –Entonces la terrestre lanzo un rayo arcoíris sobre Starlight, de la misma fuerza y brillo cuando sus hermanas mayores purificaron a Nightmare Moon. -¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUÉ ESTA TERRESTRE TENGA TANTA MAGIA COMO LA TUVIERON LOS ELEMENTOS HACE AÑOS LAS SEIS JUNTAS?! ¡NOOOO!. –Entonces Starlight es absorbida por el vórtice multicolor, después de un momento hubo explosión blanca, al desaparecer el resplandor estaba Starlight levitando en una luz blanca que la bajo lentamente al piso, al llegar al suelo Starlight abrió los ojos, estos recuperaron su iris normal, y se veía completamente bien a pesar de todo lo que recibió en la pelea. -¿Que paso? Ya recuerdo… ¡Apple Bloom, lo lamentó, yo no quería hacerte esa cosa horrible, pero cuando me siento tan presionada como lo hiciste me convierto en una cimarrón muy salvaje, yo quería ayudarte a resplandecer, no volverte un vegetal!

-No te culpes amiga, yo no debí presionarte tanto, y no es pretexto no saber que sufres ese desorden como las Sparkle y Paper, ahora si me disculpas creo que me voy a desmayar. –Al decir esto a Apple Bloom se le acaba la transformación, notándose muy lastimada y completamente agotada, empezó a tambalearse, Starlight corre de inmediato hacia ella para sostenerla. -¡Amiga no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar… un momento, lo siento compañeros, pero debo hacer lo más honesto ahora después de lo que hizo esta jovencita, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!

-¿La participante Starlight se ha rendido? –Pregunto el réferi mientras esperaba que Apple Bloom perdiera la conciencia para dar el veredicto más obvio, todavía la terrestre tenía un poco de tesón. -¿Starlight… porque?

-¡Porque tu amiga usaste un gran poder que no solo me supero, también me curo, como curaron a Luna, si me veo y estoy bien es gracias a eso, eres una digna representante de la empatía y la magia, y es por eso que tú me superaste este día!

-Je… espero que le digas tú opinión a mi hermana… a lo mejor con eso ya me tratara como una adulta. –Señalo la Apple ya cayéndose completamente exhausta, el réferi da el resultado final. -¡La participante Starlight se rindió antes que la participante Bloom quedara inconsciente, por lo tanto esta gana la pelea, y por consiguiente los "Wondercolts" ganan la lucha de equipos y pasan a la pelea final mañana contra el equipo "Dark Torch" Felicitaciones!... creo.

-¡Apple Bloom! -Gritaron unísonamente su equipo corriendo a donde estaba su compañera caída. Sweetie Bell la empezó a mover como muñeca vieja. -¡Carajo campesina, hiciste algo fantástico y te caes, a ninguno de los que se han transformado les paso lo que a ti!

-Por eso sería bueno averiguar porque sucedió eso Sweetie, y no ayudara si las sigues zarandeando. –Indico Dinky quitando a la perturbada unicornio, de inmediato le hizo un escaneo mágico completo con todo su poder. –Golpes en el 75% de su cuerpo, algunos músculos desgarrados, el efecto del hechizo… tacto, olfato, vista, oído y gusto… trabajan con normalidad… pero su aura…

-¿No me digas qué le hice a esta jovencita lo mismo que me ocurrió? –Pregunto completamente desesperada y arrepentida. -¡Dinky hazle un transfusión con mi aura, estoy segura por la pelea que somos completamente compatibles, si alguien necesita toda su aura es ella!

-Starlight no voy a hacer eso… - Se negó Dinky, esa respuesta hizo que Starlight la cubriera con su aura y la acercara muy molesta. -¡Escúchame bien matasanos, si no lo haces tú lo puedo hacer yo, he leído muchos libros de medicina mágica, si estoy pidiendo esto es porque eres más especialista en esto que yo!

-¡Rayos Glimmer, estás perdiendo la razón de nuevo, y a mí me dicen loca! –Dijo Fluttershy transformándose de nuevo y aplicando el mismo hechizo de Starlight en ella, liberando a Dinky. -¡Estoy segura que por lo cansada que estas no podrás liberarte de esto, y si Dinky dijo eso es por otra cosa, no por estar lastimada el aura de Apple Bloom, es algo que estoy sintiendo en mis venas!

-Fluttershy tiene razón Starlight. –Menciono Dinky recuperando el aliento. –Su aura es cómo un lago en este momento, saco mucha "agua" hace algunos momentos y casi se secó, pero los "ríos" de maná la están rellenando lentamente, y esto lo logra ya que ella está muy conectada con la magia de la naturaleza, como Zecora y las demás cebras.

-¡¿Si es que se recupera como dices Dinky por que se ve peor que cualquiera de nosotros? –Pregunto Lighting mientras ponía a Bloom en el lomo de Scootalo. -¡Esta completamente inconsciente y respira algo agitado!

-No sé con certeza LJ, podrían ser varios factores, por enfrentar a Starlight estando afectada por su hechizo, por manipular el maná a tan alto nivel por primera vez, o quizás… por ser la magia… tiene sentido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tiene sentido Dinky?!

-Tratare de explicarlo Adagio, ¿Recuerdan ustedes, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy cuando despertaron los seis elementos originales?

-Claro que lo recordamos Dinky, todo el mundo conoce esa historia, incluso Fire, no sé qué tenga que ver con esto.

-Tiene que ver todo Dash, ¿Dime cual fue el orden de sus pruebas?

-¿Que no lo sabes?, no te hagas la tonta como lo hacia tu madre, por cierto dile que me voy a desquitar por enviarme rápidamente al sótano de la alcaldía un día de estos, pues primero fue Apple Jack, después Fluttershy, Pinky, después yo y… espera un segundo, Twilight fue la última, y ella es …

-La magia Rainbow. –Continúo Explicando Dinky. -Esta es mi teoría, los primeros elementos despertaron y lograron aparecer la chispa que necesitaba la princesa para encender su elemento, pero era posible que ella pudiera despertarlo con chispa menor… como ahora lo logro Apple Bloom, ella despertó su elemento con solo dos chispas antes, la chispa de la Risa de Scootalo y la chispa de la verdad de Cool Jazz.

-¡¿Dinky no querrás decir?!...

-Lo que todos ya dedujeron Jazz, las primeras cinco chispas enciende la sexta y la hacen brillar a tope, por eso pudieron derrotar a Nightmare Moon, sin desgastar el aura de la portadora, pero ahora al solo contar con dos "chispas" la portadora tuvo que usar sus reservas naturales, desgastándose y dejándola agotada, y más porque es una terrestre, no un unicornio que desde que nace su cuerpo se acostumbra a esta, eso incluye a casos especiales como Skydancer a changelings como Brave, lo bueno que como dijo Fluttershy Apple Bloom tiene afinidad con el maná.

-¡Pero eso no es posible Dinky, también se transformaron Rarity, Rainbow y mi maestra, eso debió cubrir los elementos restantes! –Indico Lighting mientras ya todos iban a la enfermería. –Creo que se por qué no funciono como dices hijo. –Respondió Paper analizando los eventos. –Los primeros cinco elementos están conectados con él signo de la magia, por lo consiguiente los mismos elementos digamos secundarios están conectados con la segunda portadora, en este caso Apple Bloom.

-Pero los elementos que despertaron después no tienen reacción según me parece entre si. –Menciono Spike tallándose la cabeza. -Todos brillaron cuando debió ser y ninguno no era secreto.

-Yo creo Spike… que no es como dices. –Comento Skydancer. –Sin mis amigos Scoot, Lighting, Sweetie y Apple Bloom no hubieran creído en mi… yo no habría podido jamás encender mi chispa con solo autoconfianza a pesar de haberme curado, mi mamá decía que la confianza es un camino de dos vías, como debes darla igual tienes que recibirla.

-Me parece que tienes razón hija. –Señalo Fluttershy comprendiendo la idea. –Si no hubiéramos todos creído en ti ayudándote para que tú lo hicieras ese ziz nos habría hecho girones, la confianza es del mismo tipo que la magia, y fueron los últimos de cada grupo… y los más poderosos.

-Tendremos que informarle esto a mis padres, pero seguramente comprobaran nuestras sospechas. -Menciono Yang mientras ayudaba con su magia a Dinky para sanar a Apple Bloom. – Es posible que quien sea el elemento de la confianza le pase lo mismo que a Apple Bloom, si despierta antes que la paciencia y la tenacidad.

-Desgraciadamente como ahora si ocurre no podremos evitarlo Yang. –Señalo Adagio. -¿Pero ahora que haremos Dinky? Danos tu opinión de médico.

-Pues mi recomendación médica honesta es que Apple Bloom evitara transformarse para que no desfallezca aun peor, hasta que todos obtengan ese poder... pero comprendo en la situación en la que está colocada, rayos incluso yo lo haría como estoy segura que reaccionara, hay que explicarle la situación que lo entienda, que evite transformarse pero si no tiene otra opción que lo haga un corto periodo de tiempo, yo calculo cinco minutos, diez máximo.

-No te preocupes Dinky, yo se lo diré nada más la acostemos. –Dijo Rarity. -Se lo diré en su sueño para no perder tiempo y que lo entienda, lo bueno que ella no es tan obstinada como Apple Jack, sabrá controlarse, y deberá hacerlo muy pronto, ya que su equipo es que enfrentara los demonios mañana.

-Espero que Ember no se moleste porque perdimos. -Comento preocupado Spike, Sweetie le da unos golpecitos en el costado. –No te preocupes Spike, Ember sabía que era una posibilidad que les ganáramos, ahora nosotros haremos lo que hicieron nuestras hermanas mayores, seis vamos a retar a la oscuridad.

-Y gracias a ustedes los podremos vencer. –Comento Lighting, mientras que sus compañeros se veían seguros, incluso la dormida Apple Bloom. – Si tres no podamos transformarnos todavía y una lo pueda hacer por poco tiempo podremos manejar la situación, solo hay que formar una buena estrategia… bueno una estrategia por cada tipo de lucha que pueda haber.

-¡Lighting tiene razón, por lo menos Demian y Deathsaurus ya deben estar planeando algo, más porque seguramente ya saben que nosotros seremos sus rivales, vamos a planear una estrategia Jolt junto con Apple Bloom cuando despierte, me servirá la mierda que me enseño Doll para usarla en su contra!

-¡Talvez nosotros no tengamos educación castrense y la gran mente de Apple Bloom, pero nosotros igual ayudaremos!" –Expuso Sweetie sonriendo junto con Jazz y Scoot. -¡Además yo soy la capitana, no puedo hacerme tonta, y quiero quitar la tontería que hicimos contra Zmey!

-¡Entonces está decidido, nosotros iremos a nuestro cuarto para empezar a planear algo, cuando Apple Bloom se despierte que vaya rápidamente, para que nos dé su opinión! –Dijo Scootalo cuando Skydancer y Sweetie hicieron brillar su cuerno tele transportándose de inmediato, dejando al equipo de Spike asombrados por la rapidez que decidieron planear una estrategia, entonces Rarity suspiro. –Ay, de verdad me habría gustado que nosotros fuéramos los que peleáramos mañana amigos.

-Todos tenemos ese sentimiento Rarity, pero ya no se puede evitar, pero aun así hay que estar listos igual nosotros, ya que si ganan esos ojetes vamos a defender a todos los que podamos, y si pierden segurito ese centauro y la súcubo de Dusk no van a reaccionar muy bien. –Hizo una conjetura Adagio. –Tienes razón Adi, nosotros igual tenemos que hacer un plan de contingencia, Dinky, Paper dado que ya nos eliminaron también podrían ayudarnos.

-Claro que cuentan conmigo Rarity, es mi deber como miembro del círculo. –Indico la capitana desenvainando su espada, Dinky se limpió los lentes e hizo una mirada maquiavélica. –No fui a la academia médico militar solo porque el edificio está bonito, se usar magia ofensiva cuando es necesario y tengo conocimiento en la partes del cuerpo dedicadas de varias criaturas, igual cuenten conmigo.

-¡¿Y nosotras que vamos a hacer mamá?! -Pregunto Brave viéndose muy seria como Fluttershy. -¡Tú sabes que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser "el zángano de elite" que le decías a tus amigos en tus cuentos!

-Lo sé hija (y me das un poco de miedo por eso) pero ustedes tres, Yang, Fire y tú no harán eso, hará Starlight lo que dijimos al principio, si las cosas se complican se la llevara de aquí.

-¡Pero mamá, yo quiero ayudar, como Yang y Fire lo hicieron en Ponyville, no quiero no hacer nada como paso en el palacio!

-Y lo harás mi niña. –Señalo Fluttershy empezando a dar instrucciones a Brave. –Ustedes van a ayudar a la evacuación de los dragones que seguramente no estarán de acuerdo si Deathsaurus gana, y que indudablemente llegaran cosas como la que vencieron hoy si es que no están ya aquí, su trabajo será proteger a todos los que puedan, seguro Yang ya sabe el hechizo para descubrirles sus puntos débiles, harán lo mismo que hizo ella y la cabrona de su hermana cuando llegaron a Ponyville.

-Se hará como dice su alteza Fluttershy, creo que es la mejor manera de proceder para nosotras. -Dijo educadamente Yang, haciendo poner una mueca a Brave. –Y podremos hacer eso a tope a diferencia que en Ponyville.

-Si tu mamá no dice otra así se hará Yang, y por favor eres casi mi sobrina, no me digas "su alteza y Majestad" siempre, dime tía de vez en cuando, me da envidia que al resto de mis hermanas les hables muy cariñosamente, ya que conmigo lo haces con demasiado respeto.

-Perdone su alteza…ups, lo siento, es que de verdad te admiro mucho tía, es que mi padre hablaba tan bien de ti que hizo que te admirara antes de conocerte y a pesar de habernos engañado cuando… llevaste a mi hermana y a su amiga de paseo no creí en mi interior que eras mala, al igual que él y Apple Bloom.

-Yo igual te quiero y respeto mucho Yang, estoy segura que eres más lista que Twily y Dizzy a tu edad, serás más sabia cuando crezcas, mientras decidas no hacer este tipo de cosas de nuevo, ya ni se quien fue quien convenció a quien en venir aquí, Brave y tu son muy manipuladoras y arteras, Ying no habría hecho esto por capricho como ustedes, ella lo habría hecho para proteger a alguien, como cuando se dejó llevar por Skyli.

-Si lo sé, mi hermanita menor a pesar de ser una igualada, grosera e hiperactiva es más madura que yo, incluso es mejor líder que yo, a pesar de que muchos esperan eso de mí.

-Pues no hagas lo que quieran y piense los demás Yang, haz lo que tu corazón desea, mientras no hagas daño a los demás o a ti misma. –Indico Fluttershy abrazando con su ala a Yang. –No sé cuál sea el destino de ustedes niñas, pero estoy segura que si siguen siendo unidas con todos sus amigos (incluyendo a Ilu) podrán enfrentar cualquier cosa en su momento.

-Y estoy segura que sus jóvenes tíos harán lo que este en sus cascos para que ese día llegue Yang, incluso harán más si es necesario, al igual que todos los elementos y demás compañeros. –Preciso Rarity, haciendo que las jovencitas sintieran que todo iba a salir muy bien mañana.


	29. La Final del torneo

**Capítulo XXIX.**

 **La Final del torneo.**

Rarity se levantó nada mas Celestia levanto el sol, (hoy es muy importante, espero Que Sweetie y sus compañeros estén preparados… es la primera vez que ellos no tendrán nuestro apoyo realmente) pensó preocupada ya que era cierto, los jóvenes elementos enfrentarían solos a una amenaza sin contar con sus mayores y su fuerza, hoy solo podían apoyarlos espiritualmente. –Spike, ya es hora, despierta.

-Rares por favor, me "exprimiste" en el baño ayer y quieres que pare… déjame otro rato más acostado para recuperar el aliento… ¡Ay! –Rarity con el ceño molesto le da un zape a su esposo. -Spike el que quiso hacerlo fuiste tú (aunque yo igual tenía ganas) pero ahora tenemos que ver cómo están Sweetie y su equipo, para revisar que todos no tengan algún problema.

-Es cierto, Apple Bloom no se paró del cansancio incluso después de que nosotros nos fuimos a dormir, espero que ella este bien.

-Descuida Spikey Wikey, yo hable con ella en su sueño y entendió lo que le paso, y Dinky dijo que gracias a su conexión con el éter seguramente a esta hora ya se habrá recuperado. –Entonces volteo a ver la cama donde duermen Firebreather y Yang, notando que ninguna estaba ahí.-¡¿Dónde están mis niñas?!

-Calma mi cielo, sabes que Yang se para temprano, y Fire se le sube como pulga sin soltarla, seguro están buscando algo que desayunar.

-Estas potrancas desobedientes, les dije que no hiciera nada sin decírmelo. –Dijo Rarity saliendo del cuarto sin arreglarse. –Yang tiene una manera de ser muy especial, sé que no quiere molestar a nadie pero debe avisar, más en esta situación.

-No debes estar tan a la expectativa siempre Rarity, no creo que Yang vuelva hacer cosas como la de ayer sin consultarlo, por esa experiencia. -Indico Spike poniéndose al lado de su yegua, llegaron a la sala y vieron que Yang, Fire y también Brave estaban dormidas acurrucadas juntas en el sillón aliviando su preocupación, entonces notaron que los seis jóvenes estaban reunidos frente a un pizarrón con fotografías de sus rivales, discutiendo y planeando su estrategia. -¡¿Amigos que hacen, que no durmieron ayer?!

-No grites Spike, las niñas están durmiendo plácidamente después de que nos ayudaron un poco. –Expresó Lighting sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en el pizarrón, en su voz se escuchaba que había reposado. –Si dormimos, Pero Sweetie pudo conectarnos en ese sueño con ayuda de Skydancer, ahora como dijo Yang tengo otra desventaja con estos ojetes ya que todos pueden volar de una u otra manera, así que sacarlos de la plataforma será muy difícil.

-Yo igual no vuelo tan fácil caballerito, desperdiciaría mucha fuerza en eso y sabes que mi cambio gasta mucha de fuerza a diferencia de Jazz y Scootalo. -Comento Apple Bloom. –Pero Tyrek y Demonsting al volar gastarían mucha de su magia como yo, aunque en un nivel menor, debemos presionarlos para la gasten así en lugar de hacerlo con ataques.

-Sting no es tonto como lo he mencionado antes Bloomie. –Señalo Skydancer. –El no gastara su magia en ponerse alas, y si lo arrojamos afuera se tele transportara adentro del ring de nuevo, ya que esa magia la tiene dominada perfectamente, y puede atacar muy bien en tierra a los voladores.

-Y Tyrek por su abominable cuerpo realmente no necesita volar. –Menciono Jazz. –Puede saltar muy alto por su descomunal fuerza física, e igual su magia es muy poderosa, derribarlo por cualquiera de nosotros será muy difícil, aunque creo que los ataques sónicos pudieran tener un gran efecto en él.

-Lo bueno que ya no puede ese güey robarnos nuestra magia. –Señalo Scootalo haciendo un dibujo de Tyrek, señalando las articulaciones de este. –Para enfrentar a enemigos de gran tamaño nos debemos concentrar en estos puntos para derribarlo, ya que son los puntos débiles al tener que soportar tanto peso, igual lo debemos hacer contra Deathsaurus.

-Pero a diferencia de Tyrek, Deathsaurus su piel es de magitanio, lastimarlo ahí va ser difícil incluso con magia sónica. –Contradijo la idea de Jazz Sweetie. –Aunque ya sepamos la longitud de onda correcta para romperlo el problema con el son las áreas, el ataque debe ser grande y enfocado, no podemos hacerlo como contra Demian, sería prácticamente un piquete para el dragón.

-Y por lo menos alguno de ustedes no podrá hacerlo, ya que necesitamos a un hechicero del sonido para que enfrente a Sonata. –Indico Lighting. –Mi recomendación es que lo haga jazz, ya que él ya puede usar la fuerza arcoíris, sin ofender Sweetie.

-Pero Sweetie tiene más experiencia peleando LJ, por su entrenamiento con Starlight, Jazz es el más novato de nosotros. –Refuto Scoot. –No es que lo haga menos pero recuerda que todos los factores intervienen.

-Y no debemos olvidarnos de Rabia, ella igual es muy poderosa y puede invocar a los muertos. –Menciono Skydancer sintiendo escalofríos. –El que luche con ella deberá enfrentar seguramente a varios zombis.

-Pero recordemos que son seis enemigos verdaderos, no debemos subestimar para nada a Cólera, por lo que me conto Yang es muy listo y manipulador, si puede eliminarlos gracias a reglas lo hará, a pesar de ser mucho menos fuerte. –Señalo Jazz, los jóvenes continuaron su discusión mientras que Rarity y Spike intentaban llamar su atención de nuevo sin éxito, entonces Fluttershy sale de su habitación. -Vaya, estos potros siguen con esto.

-Así es Fluttershy, incluso lo hicieron dormidos. –Respondió Rarity. –Espero que por esto no estén extenuados a la hora de la pelea.

-No creo Rares, saben que esta pelea es muy importante, y por eso discuten esto como si fuera un plan de batalla considerando todos los factores, pero no está demás que los ayudemos nosotros como lo hicieron las niñas, Brave se paró a los dos minutos de que lo hizo Skydancer y les dijo que no los vencerían con fuerza física solamente, y Yang seguramente les dijo las debilidades que tienen todos de una manera educada pero directa, tal vez podamos aconsejarlos un poco. –Dijo Fluttershy yendo con Sweetie, quien anotaba algunas estrategias para borrarlas de inmediato. –No, esto no servirá, a pesar de no llevarse bien no creo que en este momento se abandonen entre sí a menos de que... –Entonces Fluttershy le toca la espalda a la unicornio llamándole su atención. -… ¿Eh, en que puedo ayudarte Fluttershy?

-No Sweet, nosotros les vamos ayudar a ustedes. –Menciono la reina. –Vamos a ayudarlos a formar su plan de batalla, recuerda que no solo soy reina, también soy general militar, igual Rarity y Spike tienen esa experiencia, nada más Paper se levante seguro igual se nos unirá, ustedes no se presionen tanto y vayan a desayunar, tienen que estar a su máxima capacidad.

-Creo que tienes razón Flutters, hemos estado en esto por horas, que es posible que no notemos algunos detalles. –Dijo Sweetie estirándose. –Hemos apuntado nuestras ideas más importantes en el pizarrón para que lo revises, chicos vamos a desayunar, después continuaremos por un rato antes de irnos.

-Permítanme les preparo algo completamente sabroso compañeros. –Menciono Apple Bloom yendo a la pequeña cocineta seguida por los jóvenes, mientras que Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike empezaban a examinar las notas de la pizarra.

Mientras en las habitaciones de los demonios estos ya estaban reunidos, en el centro de la mesa había una figura llameante de Dark Doll, ya le habían comunicado los pormenores del día anterior. –Sabía que Solar no era rival para ti Deathsaurus, ya que eres un dragón superior, lo que me sorprende y me preocupa es que los demás perdieron de una manera absurda, mostrando sus poderes sin aprovecharlo y mostrándole a nuestros enemigos sus capacidades.

-Solo fue un contratiempo poderoso Doll, ya que estos cabrones subestimaron al enemigo, pensaron absurdamente que con solo pararse ganarían sus rondas. –Indico burlonamente Deathsaurus, provocando a Tyrek, Rabia y Sonata, esta última puso violentamente sus garras delanteras sobre la mesa. -¡Escucha lagartija inflada, no me trates como una idiota, solo porque necesitamos a estos dragones sigo estas estúpidas reglas, pero nada más ganemos resto a los primeros que voy a matar serán a Solar y sus malditos lame suelas… lame cascos… lame garras!

-Guarda tus ímpetus mi querida súcubo, aún hay un equipo al que deben vencer. –Indico poniendo orden Dark Doll. –Recuerden que es un equipo con seis elementos, el cual ya tiene tres guerreros arcoíris, además de la traidora, conociéndola debió planear algún truco para vencerlos, a pesar de ser más débiles que cinco de ustedes.

-Tuvimos suerte de que no avanzara el equipo de la mascota de la princesa, ellos definitivamente si irían hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso esa Rarity. –Comento Rabia. –Starlight nos habría maldecido como lo hizo con la ignorante ayer, y estoy segura que nos habría intentado exterminar.

-Pero gracias a eso la manzanita despertó su segundo elemento, la magia. -Hizo Hincapié Sonata. –No puedo creer que esa mula pueda usar la magia como la usamos en mi mundo, ella será más peligrosa con el paso del tiempo, ya que su maná natural es como la magia de mi collar, se acumula.

-Debemos agradecer que todavía su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese poder Duks, ya que este despertó prematuramente antes que los demás. –Comento Demonsting. –Esto provoca que termine exhausta, pero no debemos tomarla a la ligera, igual que a la gallina y al músico, podríamos arrepentirnos como casi les ocurre a ustedes ayer.

-Hablando de ayer insecto, ¿Dónde estabas? a pesar de que eres una maldita porquería pudimos aprovechar tus sucios venenos, no que te fuiste a tener una cita con esta cosa de Cólera, dijiste que buscabas una reliquia o algo así por orden de Dark, pero regresaste con las pinzas vacías.

-Como ya les explique al grandioso Doll y a todos ustedes idiotas ayer que solo encontré tonterías que acumulan los dragones con su forma de ser, tal vez a Deathsaurus le agrade esos brillitos, pero eran inútiles para nuestra causa.

-(Pinche escorpión, no puedes engañarme, tengo mucha experiencia en eso, tu encontraste algo, ya que los drones que envié para seguirlos no regresaron, seguro los destruiste, es posible que intentes algo contra mí y que hallaras algo, debiste esconderlo para que yo no lo viera, ya te sacare la información incluso si necesito la ayuda de Doll con esto) Entiendo sucio rastrero, pero hoy no puedes irte de paseo por ser la última pelea, necesitamos de tu ayuda, incluso la de este gusano de Cólera, por lo menos servirá de carne de cañón, o tal vez ni para eso sirva este pedazo de mierda con alas.

-¡No me insultes maldita arpía! –Bramo Cólera a punto de atacar a la ker, pero Rabia lo evito humillándolo igual. -Ya basta Cólera, Sonata tiene razón, recuerda tu lugar, solo sirves como distracción mientras nosotros atacamos en serio, creo que servirías más como muerto viviente que como estas ahora, eres una patético e insignificante, si muestras más debilidad yo hare que dejes esta existencia tan trivial y absurda volviéndote un guerrero no muerto verdadero, ¿o tal vez ya deseas ser así de inmediato? -Entonces Rabia ya le iba a escupir a Cólera como lo hizo con Peste, el umbrum se cayó de donde estaba sentado y empezó a retroceder aterrado, haciendo disfrutar perversamente a Rabia. –Aunque disfrutamos ver como destruyes a los seres vivos volviéndolos en tus marionetas aun necesitamos a esta mierda de Cólera aún vivo Rabia, recuerda que los pueden descalificar aun matando a uno de sus compañeros, y evitando que Deathsaurus tome el control, haciendo que Solar conserve la corona.

-Tienes suerte que Doll tenga razón gusano, ruega que no te vaya a controlar después de esto. –Señalo amenazadoramente Rabia, haciendo que Cólera empezara a temblar respirando agitadamente. –Es posible que vivas un poco más inútil, me encanta verte completamente aterrado, ahora dinos "capitán" cual será nuestra estrategia en este encuentro.

-Es simple Rabia, nosotros Cinco nos vamos a transformar desde el inicio, sea como sea la pelea, trataremos de eliminar a los tres que no tienen la transformación del arcoíris rápidamente, esto nos dará tres victorias, por lo menos Cólera hará que algún elemento se canse o pierda el tiempo con el obligando a un elemento arcoíris a enfrentarlo, y si podemos vencer a uno de estos tendremos cuatro victorias, haciéndonos ganar y volviéndome el nuevo señor dragón.

-A menos que sea supervivencia y que el que quede sea el más poderoso de los elementos y que nos elimine a los seis consecutivamente. –Pensó en voz alta Cólera, molestando a todos por ese comentario. -¿Que? Existe esa posibilidad aunque sea muy lejana.

-A veces la pendejas que dices Cólera tienen algo de sentido. –Indico muy frustrada Rabia. –Esos ponys al estar contra las cuerdas parece que sacan fuerzas de la nada, como lo logro la campesina ayer.

-Entonces será mejor no arriesgarse, eviten ese tipo de lucha a toda costa. –Recomendó Dark Doll. –Cualquiera de los estilos de lucha restantes nos conviene más, la campal por ejemplo mostraría la verdadera fuerza de todos, provocando admiración en tus fans y temor en tus contrarios Deathsaurus.

-Tomare en cuenta su opinión señor, ¿usted estará presente en la pelea?

-No Deathsaurus, enviare drones insecto para filmar cada detalle y guardar el momento, ya que tengo que preparar a las hordas para entrar al imperio y eliminar cualquier acto subversivo, y ahora estoy igual preparando una "sorpresita" a los elementos que no están ahí.

-¿De qué sorpresa habla gran Doll? –Pregunto Demonsting muy confundido, por lo regular los planes que piensa Doll se los comenta el por lo menos mínimamente, ahora no le dijo nada, al anabelchucky le brillaron sus ojos muy diabólicamente. –Digamos que hice dos armas muy poderosas con energía desperdiciada de los ponys, son de los mayores poderes de esa sucia tierra, descuiden están bajo mi completo dominio Demonsting, por ahora los dejo mis asociados, esperare la noticia de su triunfo, recuerden que con sus poderes podrán eliminar a los mocosos estos, pero no los subestimen, ese fue el error que tuviste Sonata, encárguense de ellos rápida y dolorosamente.

-Sera como dice gran Doll, Cambio y fuera. –Entonces Deathsaurus apago la comunicación y empezó a dar órdenes. -¡Muy bien, escucharon al jefe y creo que entendieron, vamos con todo desde el inicio para dar una muestra de poder, no hagan tonterías como la pelea de ayer o enfrentaran la furia de gran Doll!

-¡Ya cierra el hocico lagartija, tomare en cuenta lo que se dijo, pero yo haré lo que se me pegue la gana! – Dijo Tyrek levantándose y yendo hacia su habitación, Sonata afila sus garras amenazando a Demonsting y a Cólera. –Si me arruinan esto basuras voy a sacarles las entrañas y a metérselas por el culo del otro, ya que nada más termine esto voy a despedazar a esa maldita perra marina de Adagio, la enviare directamente al infierno donde esta… -A punto de nombrar a Darksteel se detuvo y cambio sus palabras. -… a su sucia hermana retardada provocándole el mayor sufrimiento que nadie nunca haya sentido en este y otros mundos. –Entonces la ker sale por el agujero del techo, Rabia levanta el vuelo. –Descuida Sonata, yo también quiero ver eso ya qué quiero provocarle ese tipo de dolor al traidor de Sombra, los umbrums sabemos ser prudentes y silenciosos, le hare caso ya que es la mejor estrategia que podemos usar, y tu Cólera por lo menos intentan cansar a un elemento, dado que sé que no le ganaras jamás, si haces eso tal vez no tenga que aplicarte el "tratamiento" que le di a las basuras para mejorar sus habilidades innatas.

-S-s-si Rabia como tú digas. –Menciono Cólera temblando volteando al suelo, cuando Rabia se retira a sus aposentos, Cólera reclama a Demonsting. –Debimos quedarnos con esa cosa alacrán, sus frases de estas putas zorras son completamente falsas, nos van a matar nada más tengan un pretexto.

-Ni siquiera creo que busquen un pretexto Cólera, esperan solamente el momento preciso para ellas. –Señalo Demonsting llevando su pinza a la barbilla. –Además es esa Adagio quien puede traducir eso ya que es su idioma original, lo que haremos es ganar la pelea de hoy, si la sirena pude entender las instrucciones usara el arma contra ella hoy mismo, aprovechando que la ker estará más cansada.

-Es una excelente oportunidad, espero que esa sirena no la desperdicie. –Menciono Deathsaurus tronándose las garras, el umbrum y el escorpión le comentaron todo lo que paso en su búsqueda en la noche cuando los otros tres dormían. –Si pudiera yo mismo le sacaría en maldito esqueleto, pero capaz que se le vuelve a meter, esa bestia debe ser exterminada, espero que las princesas honren su palabra.

-Tranquilo Deathsaurus, esas mocosas honraran su palabra, si la sirena falla nos darán el aparato para que lo intentemos nosotros.

-Hay que hacerlo discretamente Demonsting, si no el gran Doll podría considerar nuestras acciones como traición, a pesar de estar buscando proteger sus intereses.

-Sí, sus intereses. –Dijo sin ni una emoción Demonsting, extrañando a Deathsaurus. –Dime algo compañero, ¿en serio quieres que tu compatriotas los hagan esclavos sin mente Sonata, Rabia y Tyrek, aunque sean ordenes de Dark Doll?

-Pues yo… creo que puedo convencer al jefe que no haga ni permita hacer eso, puedo guiar a los dragones como los guerreros que son.

-¿Y qué me dices de los que ya prometieron no someterse a tu reinado? Como esos Tuskchrome, los cercanos a Solar, Ember, Tiberius, Molten Jewel e incluso esa Lorelei le juraron lealtad a Maximus, y sus enemigos realmente no les vi muchas ganas de unirse a nuestra causa, son capaces de unirse en nuestra contra.

-No pienses tonterías Demonsting, veras que muchos dragones nos seguirán, y el gran Doll cumplirá su palabra, ¿o es que dudas de esta? –Pregunto Deathsaurus viendo a Demonsting suspicazmente, este no dijo nada. –Espero que no dudes alacrán, recuerda que te puede pasar si titubeas por lo que me contaste, así que te sugiero que pongas tus objetivos en claro, mejor piensa en eso para que en la pelea no te asalten, medita eso antes de irnos. –Entonces Deathsaurus entra en su habitación para meditar el, dejando al aracne y al umbrum solos. -¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Sting? Ya sabemos que tu bendito jefe nos quiere volver a todos bestias sin pensamiento como los otros tres ojetes.

-Sinceramente no lo sé Cólera, me gustaría tener más tiempo para meditarlo pero no es el caso, debo decidir rápido. –Respondió muy confundido el escorpión, mientras Sonata en el pico del volcán tenía una conversación privada con Doll. –Sé que ese Demonsting buscaba reliquias para ti Dark, pero sabes que definitivamente no confió en él, por eso envié cuatro drones para vigilarlo, perdí la comunicación con ellos cuando entraron a esa caverna en el museo, regresaron él y la pendeja de Cólera pero los drones no, además en ese preciso momento que no supe nada de ellos las fenómenos de las hijas de los elementos junto con la tarada de Dash y la mami del capitancito no estaban, sospecho una confabulación de estos.

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que Demonsting destruyo a los drones e hizo un plan con ese grupo de ponys Sonata?

-Recuerda que he vivido mucho Dark, y he visto de todo, pienso en las más mínimas posibilidades aunque suenen absurdas, solo las cosas que ocurren de repente me sorprenden, como lo de Adagio y su bastarda.

-Como lo expones, creo que tienes un punto mi querida súcubo. -Dijo Doll notándose calmado, pero su mirada flameaba. –Tengo un presentimiento raro con él y Deathsaurus desde el ritual, como que el hechizo funciono diferente en ellos como yo no esperaba, te sugeriría que buscaras los drones para revisar su caja negra, pero ahora no hay tiempo, deben pelear para obtener el control de los dragones y volver a la mayor cantidad de estos en nuestros zánganos sin mente.

-Seguramente ya sabes que la lagartija no quiere que hagas eso Dark, podría ponerse en tu contra, por su estúpido código. -Comento Sonata, Dark Doll rio siniestramente. -¡No te preocupes mi súcubo, su lealtad hacia mí es total gracias a su estúpido código, pero descuida ya se está acercando su hora final, tan solo esperaremos que ganen el torneo, lo eliminare y pondré a un dron completamente leal a nosotros sin nada de esas tonterías de honor y demás sandeces en su pequeña cabeza como las tiene la salamandra original!

-Je, je, me encantara ver su cara cuando le saques el corazón Dark. –Se río depravadamente Sonata sacando su lengua viperina. –Solo te pido que a mí me dejes eliminar al rastrero de Demonsting inmediatamente después de que acabes con la salamandra.

-Si las cosas siguen en su curso así será Sonata, la utilidad de ese par ya está llegando al límite, pero ahora todavía es requerida, para ganar el control de los dragones, tratare desde aquí recuperar la información de tus espías y ver qué acciones tomar, pero por ahora no compartas tus sospechas con nadie más, podrían aprovecharlo mis heraldos e incluso Tyrek y los umbrums.

-Tomare tu recomendación Dark, ahora voy a concentrar mi fuerza diabólica para demostrarle a esos niños el verdadero significado de la desesperación con mi verdadero yo, cambio y fuera. –Cuando se apagó la comunicación, Sonata siguió sonriendo tenebrosamente. –Y mi "querido" Dark igual ya también estoy planeando mi movimiento en contra de ustedes trio de esperpentos, yo tengo mi ventaja de mi inmortalidad a diferencia de ustedes, y después robare sus poderes volviéndome la diosa-demonio más poderosa de todas las realidades, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

Los jóvenes elementos se arreglaban los últimos detalles antes de irse al coliseo, Sweetie se aclaró la voz y levito un pañuelo igual al que uso en la primera hermandad de cascos con su hermana, puso una sonrisa y se lo puso en el cuello, Cool Jazz afinaba su saxofón teniendo sus lentes en la testa limpiándolo también, Scootalo hacia flexiones con sus alas intercalando una con la otra, cuando termina respira profundamente, Skydancer se peinaba viéndose muy seria en el espejo, cuando termino se revisó las alas y su cuerno, disparo una de sus plumas y antes de tocar una vela aromática la detuvo mágicamente, sus reflejos están ya al máximo, Lighting le sacaba brillo y fijo a su espada con una piedra especial que le dio Twilight, se arrancó un pelo de la cabeza y lo uso para probar el filo, cortándolo exactamente a la mitad de esa prueba la empezó a solo lustrar, mientras Apple Bloom se puso a meditar como se lo enseño Zecora. –Papá… mamá… yo sé que no nos conocimos mucho… pero aun así les pido que cuiden de mí y de mis hermanos, y si el padre de mi caballerito esta con ustedes también pídanle eso por favor. –Entonces la Apple siente una gran paz, poniéndose en pie. –Ya es hora amigos.

-Tienes razón amiga. -Dijo Sweetie, entonces Lighting enfundo su espada, Jazz hizo girar su Sax mágicamente poniéndolo en su funda y colocándoselo en el lomo, Scootalo se puso su gafas de wonderbolt, Skyli le hizo su moño a Apple Bloom y esta le acomodo el gorro a Skydancer, dejando ver su cuerno. –Creo que debes dejar ver tu belleza natural siempre Skydancer, muestra que eres una alicornio muy bella, que no te avergüence tu cuerno, es herencia de tu padre.

-Es que tontamente creía que me dificultaría volar con él, a mi padre lo mortificaba con eso, ya que pensaba que no me agradaba la idea ser parte unicornio. –Entonces le salen unas lágrimas a Skydancer. –Papi no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, discúlpame.

-Seguramente te perdono por eso Skydancer, si te perdono por ser una perra, una idea tonta de potranca ni lo tomo en cuenta. -Menciono Sweetie, limpiando a su amiga, entonces la unicornio levito otros cinco pañuelos como el suyo. –Amigos sé que algo ñoño y trivial esto, pero quisiera que todos nosotros nos pongamos esto, como símbolo de unidad.

-No es ñoño Sweetie, es más me parece una buena idea, sé que nuestra unidad es fuerte, pero no está demás demostrarlo. –Indico Lighting tomando su pañuelo y se lo amarro a la empuñadura de su espada, Scootalo se la puso como banda en la cabeza, Apple Bloom se lo ato en la parte alta de su pierna delantera derecha, Jazz se lo puso un poco arriba de su casco izquierdo delantero y Skydancer se in hizo un moño en su cola con este. –Espero que no se hagan cenizas a los cinco segundos.

-No creo Lighting, esto los hizo mi hermana de un material especial, duraran como si fueran uniformes de bomberos combinados con uniforme militar, pero ya debemos irnos, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda de nuestra estrategia?

-No Sweetie, los comentarios de tu hermana, de Fluttershy y Spike en nuestros planes fueron lo suficiente para quitarnos algunas dudas y ver detalles que no habrían complicado en las peleas de hoy, ya estamos listos. –Indico Jazz poniéndose sus gafas mientras pasaba un brillo por estas. –Espero también que si tenemos algún imprevisto podamos reaccionar rápida y correctamente.

-Y sea el resultado que sea estar listo para reaccionar de inmediato, ya que no sabemos que harán esos infelices en cualquiera de los casos. –Comento Sweetie, sus compañeros la respaldaron, entonces el grupo sale de sus aposentos al pasillo, donde los esperaban sus mayores y compañeros. –Amigos ya que sé que son algo indiscretos y por eso ya a ciencia cierta saben lo que dijimos, les pido entonces que estén pendientes igual.

-No puedes culparnos hermana, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo. –Dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a su hermana. –Tengan mucho cuidado todos ustedes hermanos, recuerden lo que le recomendamos, y si pierden no importa, nos retiraremos para planear una contraofensiva.

-Hijo mío… cuídate mucho a ti e igual a los demás. –Comento Paper mientras acicalaba a Lighting. –No se expongan, si alguno de ustedes se lesiona de una manera fuerte sácalo del escenario, incluso si te pasa a ti hazlo.

-Lo se madre, si veo que si alguno de mis hermanos no está bien lo sacare. –Comento Lighting. -Y espero que ellos hagan lo mismo por mí ya que yo soy muy… como tú.

-Y esa es una de las razones por la que te lastime mucho la primera vez mi aprendiz, Skyli puedes comportarte como tu sombra de nuevo, pero recuerda que debes rescatar a tus amigos, y Skyshadow no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, pero Skydancer sí. –Indico Fluttershy a su sobrina dulcemente. -Debes saber en dónde necesitas cada una, como yo sé cuándo necesito ser amorosa y cuando necesito ser firme.

-Creo que ya demostré que puedo hacer eso tía, no romperé la fe que tienes en mí de nuevo. –Manifestó Skydancer cuando se abraza con Fluttershy. –Estaré bien, voy a salvar a Demian y a Deathsaurus de Doll y de sí mismos, contando con tu bendición.

-Tú siempre tienes mi bendición hija mía, pase lo que pase y donde que sea que estemos.

-Joven maestro, recuerda que con Sonata no debes tener el más mínimo error o distracción, lo cual aprovechara para hacer mucho daño. –Le recomendó Adagio a Cool Jazz. –Y no te presiones, es mejor intentar sacarla del ring, ya que con la magia de esta dimensión se cura aún más rápido y mejor que en su dimensión natal, además de que no muestra ya sus poderes completos, toma las decisiones correctas, ya después nos encargaremos definitivamente de ella.

-¿Entonces todavía no encuentras la manera de utilizar el aparato que encontraron ayer no Adagio? –Pregunto el corcel preocupado, la sirena suspira melancólicamente. –No Jazz, mis padres codificaron las instrucciones, seguramente para que ninguna sirena, incluyéndome pudiera tomarla y usarla en su contra, pero no es algo para preocuparse, soy experta en violar seguridad, solo necesito tiempo, espero que no sea mucho.

-Descuida Adagio, yo te ayudare a descifrar esa cosa, he estudiado todo los tipos de magia en Equestria, incluyendo un poco de la de tu pueblo, para enseñarle a Sweetie Bell. –Menciono Starlight, la cual se puso enfrente de Apple Bloom poniendo su casco en el pecho de la joven. –De nuevo te pido disculpas amiga mía, por lo menos salió algo "más o menos" de eso, pero recuerda lo que te dijo Dinky sobre usar eso mucho tiempo.

-Si lo sé, es algo muy frustrante. –Respondió la Apple viendo al piso. –Mi elemento despertó prematuramente, y al usarlo gasto mi energía más rápidamente, voy a tratar de usarlo solamente cuando lo requiera más, y no como lo hacen los demás que ya despertaron ese don.

-Recuerda que no estás sola Bloom, todos tus amigos te apoyaran si tienes que usar eso. –Comento Rainbow. –Scoot tienes que proteger a todos incluyéndote, usa tu gran fuego espiritual para inspirarlos, si es que sus ánimos empiezan a decaer.

-Así lo hare Rainbow, pero si noto que alguno ya está al límite yo misma soy capaz de sacarlo afuera, y si yo soy la que está en esa situación les pido que hagan lo mismo, a pesar de mis quejas que seguramente daré. –Comento Scootalo chocando sus alas con las de Rainbow. –Vamos hacerlos sentir orgullosos de nosotros hermanos.

-Ya estamos orgullosos de ustedes chicos, ya que con el nivel que tienen habrían solucionado cualquiera de los problemas que tuvieron los elementos originales sin problemas, incluyendo a Doll de hace 10 años. -Comento Spike mientras cargaba a su hija. –Recuerden que no solo pelean por el ahora y los que ya están, sino también por el mañana y por los que vienen.

-Por supuesto Spike, no dejaremos que le roben su futuro a estas jovencitas esos demonios. –Dijo Lighting acariciando las melenas de las dos princesitas. –Por lo menos yo quiero ver cómo nos superaran en el futuro a nosotros.

-Pero creo que no será tan pronto, todavía tenemos mucho que aprender, sobre todo yo. –Dijo sonrojada Yang. –Por lo menos seguiremos su ejemplo para hacer lo correcto Lighting.

-Con eso es suficiente princesa por ahora, solo ya no hagas este tipo de travesuras después. –Dijo Dinky mientras hacia un chequeo mágico a sus seis compañeros. –Bien todos están en estado óptimo, así como desgastas rápidamente tu energía Apple Bloom así de rápido la recuperas, pero ten mucho cuidado, si la gastas toda al punto de desfallecer no te podrás reponer de nuevo, será el fin para ti, mi recomendación seria que no te transformaras pero sé que no me harás caso, incluso si te pusiera en coma inducido te levantarías tu sola, ya que ese estado es muy parecido a lo que te hizo Starlight Glimmer ayer, por eso recuerda que para que no tengas problema usar tu poder durante el tiempo que te dije.

-Cinco minutos, es lo único tiempo que pueda esa fuerza sin que esté en riesgo mi vida. –señalo Apple Bloom viéndose muy agobiada. –Voy a intentar hacerte caso Dinky, pero la verdad me conoces y por eso te digo que si la situación se compliqué más es muy probable que pueda hacer una idiotez sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Y por eso si te vemos que haces eso Apple Bloom te vamos a detener aunque no quieras. –Dijo Sweetie regañando a su amiga. –Una tonta pelea no es más importante que tu seguridad, sea lo que se juegue con esta, como dijo Rarity si perdemos nos iremos de inmediato, evitando cualquier confrontación para intentarlo de nueva cuenta después.

-Ya dije que estoy de acuerdo con eso Sweetie, ahora ya vámonos, no vayamos a llegar tarde y nos descalifiquen por eso. –Comento la terrestre, entonces el grupo empezó a ir a la salida de la grutas de la residencia del señor dragón, llegaron a la galería principal se encontraron a Solar y a Ember, el señor dragón tenía varios vendajes en todo su cuerpo, teniendo incluso enyesada su ala izquierda y su cola. –Buenos días tenga su alteza, que bien que ya esté mejor que el día de ayer.

-Ser dragón en este tipo de situaciones tiene sus ventajas lady Apple Bloom, nos recuperamos rápido mientras no se nos dañe el sistema nervioso principal. –Respondió el saludo Solar y de inmediato se empezó a disculpar. –Jóvenes lamento que ahora tengan que proteger a mi reino en mi lugar, no es justo que esta presión caiga sobre sus lomos.

-Calma Solar, lo que ocurrió desgraciadamente ya no lo puedes cambiar. –Comento Ember tomando la garra del señor dragón. –Pero tengo la fe que estos ponys podrán hacerle frente a estos demonios, a pesar de no ser algunos muy fuertes, pero si son hábiles e inteligentes, y esas características nos volvieron a ti ya mi señores de los dragones, además como ya te dijimos Tusk, Jewel, Tiberius, Fang, Ixca, el maestro Sunzi, el maestro Skullcruncher, incluso la loca de Lorelei y yo misma, aunque Deathsaurus se vuelva el señor dragón nosotros y seguramente muchos más dragones no lo vamos a seguir aunque sea contrario a la tradición, ya que nuestro orgullo y códigos irían con lo que desean estos, y tu seguirás siendo nuestro líder, con o sin título.

-Gracias mi querida Ember, juro no volver a decepcionarlos a ustedes que son extremadamente leales. –Dijo agradecido Solar, entonces continuo hablando con los ponys. –Su alteza Fluttershy ya está listo lo que me pidió, hay un pasadizo oculto que los llevara directamente a todos ustedes directamente a sus naves en caso de que pierdan, ustedes serán protegidos por mi guardia personal para que no sean atacados por fanáticos de Deathsaurus o por drones, incluso si la situación empeora hay un botón rojo en cada nave, el cual desactiva la protección para que puedan tele transportarse grandes distancias, así podrán irse ustedes y evacuar a los dragones jóvenes, enfermos y veteranos.

-Muchas gracias Lord Solar, esperemos que la situación no llegue a ese extremo, ¿Starlight, Rarity nos podrán tele transportar a todos? Somos demasiados y lo demás unicornios incluyéndome a mí, a mi sobrina y Yang no somos tan buenos con eso. –Antes que las unicornios pudieran contestar otra fémina hablo. –No habrá ningún problema ningún problema hermana, mi cuñada y mi alumna junto conmigo y mi esposo nos podremos tele transportar directamente a Ponyville, no necesitaremos tu ayuda o la de tú sobrina ya que seguramente estar cansada después de su pelea, pero yo creo que darán lo mejor de sí mismos.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Madre?! –Sudo muy frio Yang al escuchar la voz, entonces del salón del trono sale Twilight y Discord. -¿Qué henos hacen aquí, y mi hermana?

-Venimos como invitados de Lord Solar para la final, ya que este nos invitó después de que ustedes hablaron con nosotros. –Comento Twilight. –Como princesa de la amistad no podía rechazar esta invitación, y tu padre dijo que me dejaría venir sola como cuando fui al otro mundo. –Entonces Discord apareció frente a Solar y a Ember, el dragón siguió con su compostura pero ella a sentir la presencia de la magia caótica retrocede tres pasos. –Pero tu hermana que si es más obediente que tú en lo importante se quedó en casa, está practicando con Sombra y Bright, pero verán la final por maginet, hablando de eso estás castigada hasta la próxima noche de nightmare, solo saldrás acompañada por alguno de nosotros o tú tutora en este tiempo, para evitar otro chistecito de estos.

-P-p-pero… sabes que encontramos… ay olvídalo. –Intento Yang excusarse, pero ella noto que no era posible de alguna manera. -¿Entonces lord Solar los invito, pero que hay con el mapa, señalo tu cutie mark este lugar?

-La verdad ni me fije, ahora voy a aplicar mi criterio, no voy a esperar que el mapa me diga lo que tengo que hacer si tengo un presentimiento que se oponga a lo que revele. –Menciono despreocupadamente Twilight, sorprendiendo a su hija, entonces Twi se le acerca a Yang la acaricia con la cabeza. –A pesar de tu travesura hija lo hiciste muy bien con tu investigación, sin ti no habrían descubierto nadie esa reliquia, por cierto a tu hermana, padre y a mí nos gustó tu nuevo peinado, ya que demuestra tu personalidad única, aunque tu hermana dijo que ella no cambiara su estilo a pesar de que sea al igual al mío, ya que dijo que le gusta así, y sé que ella es sincera, no que tú lo tenías de esa forma como si fueras mi reflejo.

-Que puedo decir, es cierto, quería qué me vieran que era igual a ti, fui una tonta, yo soy única, no otra Twilight, si mi hermana siempre supo que no era otra Discord. –Comento Yang mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Padres de verdad lamento haber hecho esto, es que cuando me comento su plan Brave algo de mi caos interno despertó en mí, e hizo que hiciera lo primero que pensara, ahora sé que mi hermana debe tener mucho autocontrol para no hacer este tipo de idioteces siempre, aunque a veces le ganan esos sentimientos como cuando llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres, pero definitivamente esto que hice lo supera por mucho.

-Ya soy dos cosas horripilantes que has hecho seguido Yang, tu pleito con la hija de la manzanita y la embustera e inmediatamente realizas esto. –Menciono Discord molesto apareciendo frente a Yang, cuando la abrazo. –Tú sabes cómo nos pusimos cuando se llevaron a tu hermana, y casi de inmediato nos provocas lo mismo a tu madre, a Ying y a mí, sabes que no es agradable para nada.

-¡Lo se papi, perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarlos! –Indicó Yang empezando a llorar. -¡Me arrepiento de no decirles lo que pasaba, casi me muero aquí, si no fuera porque un buen espíritu celestial me guio no estaríamos aquí, juro que ya no permitiré que mi curiosidad me controle!

-Ya, ya hija, ya todo está bien, serénate. –Empezó Discord a tranquilizar a su hija, entonces Twilight igual la consuela. –Ya hijita mía, ya paso ese mal rato, que bueno que tuviste esa suerte de escuchar a ese ángel, pero espero que esa experiencia te haga madurar y ya no vuelvas a cometer este tipo de errores.

-Juro que así será mami, ya no lastimare a los que quiero por seguir un capricho tonto. –Menciono Yang calmándose y abrazando muy fuerte a sus padres. –Me voy a ganar su perdón y el de mi hermanita.

-Sé que eres sincera hija, y también sé que no era tu intención lastimarnos, pero lo hiciste, por eso tu castigo va a seguir, (aunque es posible que salgas antes por buena conducta). -Dijo Twilight secando las lágrimas de Yang. –Está bien mami, lo entiendo.

-Muy bien hija, ahora te pido que estés con Fire Y Brave siempre al lado mío y de tu padre, no sabemos si estos cretinos le hayan echado el ojo a ustedes jovencitas, lo pensaran dos veces si quieren enfrentar a la magia, el caos y a la mejor esgrimista de Equestria, aunque se vuelvan peores fenómenos de lo que ya son. –Indico Twilight, entonces va con los elementos jóvenes. –Y hablando de "fenómenos", estoy impresionada con Ustedes Cool Jazz, Scoot, y Apple Bloom, ya lograron lo que Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity, despertaron su fuerza verdadera a pesar de su edad.

-Yo creo que ese poder no depende de si tengamos más experiencia o no Twilight. –Comento Jazz. -Depende de ser más honestos con uno mismo, como me paso a mí, a Fluttershy y a Rainbow.

-Es cierto lo que señalas Jazz, ya eres más maduro para darte cuenta en esos detalles, recuerden lo que los hizo brillar para que no los puedan quebrar, como lo intento Discord cuando lo conocimos.

-Deberías decir que gracias a eso igual se hicieron más fuertes Twilight, siempre que puedes me hechas en cara esa horrible cosa que les hice. –Se quejó Discord cruzándose de brazos. –Ya mi amor, sabes que es broma y que te perdone de eso desde que volvimos a hacer de carne y hueso, además igual tú me ellas en cara que era una antisocial, irónicamente era como antes, solo que tu buscabas desorden y yo lo contrario. –Comento Twilight sonriéndole a su marido, pero se pone seria y va con Apple Bloom. -¿Bloomie te sientes bien, no sigues cansada, no te dio fiebre?

-¡Por todos los pegasos y grifos del cielo, ya te dije ayer que estoy bien Twilight! –Relincho la Apple muy enojada. -¡Y Dinky te lo confirmo!

-Es que no puedo dejar de estar preocupada Apple Bloom, me sorprendió que tu elemento nuevo sea la magia, yo esperaría que… mejor no…

-Vamos Twi, es por demás lógico que esperas que la magia fuera algún unicornio, incluyendo a Skydancer, yo pensaba igual, Pero recuerda que todos los ponys tenemos magia, si no Tyrek no podría hacer robado el poder de los terrestres, es gracias que tengo afinidad con el maná ambiental que puedo hacer hechizos como lo hacen varias criaturas que no son unicornios, si me canse ayer al punto de caer agotada es porque a diferencia tuya todavía faltan tres elementos mínimo en brillar.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa amiga, que vuelvas a abusar de tu don, escuche que puedes usar tu fuerza cinco minutos, si por mí fuera no te dejaría usarlo ni tres segundos, pero te entiendo, por eso te pido que si tienes la necesidad de usarlo no te excedas, al terminar el tiempo retírate de la pelea.

-¿Y que si no lo hago, me vas a obligar tú? –Pregunto altaneramente Apple Bloom, entonces siente que otro pony le pone un casco encima. –No hermanita, Twi no hará eso pero yo sí, me importa un pepino si descalifican a tu equipo, porque tu salud y seguridad están primero para todos.

-¡Por todos los sembradíos de los Apple, Orange y Pear juntos, tu estas aquí también Apple Jack! -Grito Apple Bloom, volteando a ver u derecha para notar a Apple Jack, esta se quiso zafar del abrazo pero no pudo, ya que su hermana se la acerco aún más usando mucha fuerza. -¡Rayos, suéltame hermana, no soy una muñeca a la que zarandees!

-¡Es que tu hermanita ya eres una gran yegua, sabía que estabas destinada a algo muy grande y lo comprobaste, ma y pa deben estar orgullosos de ti, como lo estamos Big Mac, Granny, Trixie, Ilu Big Cherry, Cherry lee y el resto de la familia!

-¡También estamos orgullosos del lado Pie prima! –Grito saliendo de la nada Pinkie haciendo una explosión de serpentinas, a estas alturas Apple Bloom ni se sorprendió por eso. -¡Nada más termínenos con esto le hare una fiesta "ESTAMOS MUY FELICES POR USTEDES JOVENCITOS"!

-Antes de celebrar Pinkie debemos detener a Doll, no es tiempo de planes anticipados. –Comento seriamente Apple Bloom, haciendo que Pinkie se calmara. -Tienes Razón Bloomie, no se deben contar los pasteles antes de prepararlos, podrían quemarse si los descuidas.

-Gracias por entender Pink, si vencemos a Deathsaurus hoy no se ganara la guerra, pero haremos un gran avance, igual si perdemos, hermana ya vi que te decidiste en sacarme si me paso en usar la fuerza arcoíris, por favor intenta evitarlo a menos que me ponga como Starlight ayer.

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom, te aseguro que así será, pero confió en que tú te darás cuenta y tomaras la decisión correcta.

-De verdad eso espero, ¿por cierto como te fue con Trixie en ese lugar donde estuvieron Twi y los demás? Veo que tienes muchas vendas en el cuerpo.

-Bueno… lo que me conto Spike de esa lamia, quiero decir de Equidna se queda muy light, ella es una maestra muy ruda y violenta, hasta espantaría a Paper y ella sé que esta algo tocada, pero igual es muy lista, justa, amable y muy dulce cuando la conoces bien, supo exactamente lo que necesitaba nada pelee con ella un poco, y mi dulce mora azul aprendió un par de hechizos muy interesantes de Starswirl, ella seguirá practicando con él para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Cómo que para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-Pongámoslo de este modo, Illusion ya tiene otro abuelo de parte de Beatriz.

-Pero los padres de Trixie ya descansan en armonía… ah. –Comprendió Apple Bloom la idea de su hermana. –Eso explica el gustito raro de Trixie por los sombreros, lo lleva en la sangre.

-Sip, vieras como se puso Trixie cuando lo supo, no podía creerlo, a Ilu se lo diremos como regalo si sigue portándose bien.

-Mis respetables invitados, lamento interrumpirlos pero se nos hace tarde. –Dijo abruptamente Solar. –Deathsaurus y su equipo ya deben estar en la arena y ya no falta mucho para la hora de inicio del campeonato, no queremos que ellos ganen sin tener que hacer nada.

-Sentimos esto lord Solar, nos pusimos hablar tonterías, cuando ahora estos jóvenes ya deberían estar en su compromiso, acérquense todos, vamos a tele transpórtanos al coliseo, Discord, Rarity, Starlight ayúdenme a hacerlo para no gastar tanto nuestra magia, incluso podrán ayudarnos tu Yang y Fluttershy, Sweetie y Skydancer no es conveniente que gasten su energía por el deber que tienen, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Está Bien maestra, gracias por este apoyo. –Señalo Skydancer cuando el grupo destella y desaparece, llegando de inmediato al coliseo, efectivamente el equipo Dark Torch ya se encontraba ahí, mientras el réferi ya iba a contar los minutos de tolerancia antes de descalificar a un equipo ausente. –Vaya no pierden el tiempo lagartija, ni esperaste un minuto para pedir que nos descalificaran.

-Es que pensé que se habrían dado cuenta que ahora nosotros somos superiores a ustedes, y que su sentido común los obligo a largarse la más rápido… ¡¿TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS Y EL ENGENDRO ESTÁN AQUÍ?! –Cuando empezó a burlarse Deathsaurus estaba de espaldas de los ponys, cuando se giró se dio cuenta que todos los elementos estaban ahí. -¡¿USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡SI SE ENTROMETEN EN ESTO LO PAGARAN CARO, LOS DRAGONES NO TOLERAREMOS INTERVENCIÓN EQUINA!

-No digas tonterías Deathsaurus, vinimos como espectadores de esta pelea, no intervendremos en las decisiones del imperio dragón, pero también dependerá de lo que hagan ustedes después de la pelea, sea el resultado que sea. –Respondió diplomáticamente Twilight, el heraldo se quedó meditando en silencio, igual Demonsting y Cólera, Pero Rabia, Sonata y Tyrek miraban a los ponys amenazadoramente a punto de atacar como perros de pelea. –O antes como desean tus lindos amiguitos, tres pendejos a los cuales ya les patee el trasero en su momento.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA, VOY A ATRAVESARTE LA CABEZA CON LOS CUERNOS DE TU MARIDITO, Y A ESTE LE VOY A ATRAVESAR EL ESTOMAGO CON TU PUTO CUERNO!

-¡ESO NO LO HARÁS CENTAURO BASTARDO, YO VOY A EXPLOTARLE LA CABEZA CON MI CANTO, PERO ANTES DESOLLARE A SU ABERRACIÓN PARA HACERLA ENLOQUECER!

-Idiotas, nosotros los umbrums nos la vamos a comer viva, y así obtendremos sus poderes, dejaremos limpios sus huesos, y después usare estos para volverlos mi mandadera eterna…

-Por última vez ¡DEJEN DE DECIR Y QUERER HACER IDIOTECES TRIO DE BASTARDAS HIJAS DE PUTA! –Reclamo airadamente Deathsaurus a Tyrek, Sonata y Rabia. -¡COMO YA SABIA LOS PONYS RESPETARAN LAS REGLAS A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE UNIR A LOS DRAGONES AL ESFUERZO DEL GRAN DOLL, NO ME ARRUINEN ESTO O YO VOY A HACER QUE SE ARREPIENTAN DE TENER LENGUAS!

-¡LAGARTIJA INFELIZ, SI NO TE CALLAS YO VOY A HACER QUE TE COMAS TU SUCIA LENGUA PARA YA OÍRTE NUNCA MAS! –Ya iba Sonata agredir a Deathsaurus y este igual ya empezaba a ponerse en guardia, Demonsting pone orden. -¡Ya basta par de idiotas, primero terminemos con este torneo para Que Deathsaurus sea nombrado el señor de los lagartos, ya después si quieren destriparse podrán hacerlo y nadie lo impedirá!

-Solo porque pidió esto Dark, si no tendría tu piel como alfombra, (además ya pronto se acabara tu vida, será mejor que disfrutes tus últimos respiros). –Se calmó Sonata deseando aplicar lo antes posible el plan de Dark Doll, retirándose con los demás miembros de su equipo del ring, todos pasaron viendo amenazadoramente a Twilight, cuando al final pasa Demonsting la princesa le dice algo susurrando. –Mi hija me conto lo que paso ayer con ustedes Demonsting, te enteraste de varias verdades y a pesar de eso sigues con estos tipos, ¿Qué no vez que estás haciéndole mucho daño a tu verdadera amiga y a ti mismo?

-No soy tonto princesita, que tenga dudas en mi bando no quiere decir que "alegremente" me pase al suyo, recuerda que casi me matas sin motivo estando indefenso, pero para hacer digamos mi última investigación tengo que hacer esto con Deathsaurus, Cólera y los otros tres idiotas, sea el resultado que sea voy a tener que averiguar la verdad total, y para eso tengo que hablar con Doll directamente y escucharlo de su boca.

-Demonsting… estoy segura que tú sospechas que es lo que pasa realmente, no es necesario que te arriesgues más, si nos permites a Skydancer y a mi ayudarte…

-De mi amiga aceptaría cualquier cosa, pero de una loca que pudo aplastarme la cabeza a sangre fría definitivamente no aceptaría ni que me dijera la hora, así mejor ya no me hables como si fueras una gran ser, ya que yo vi cómo eres realmente, con permiso. –Dijo cortantemente el heraldo callando a Twilight, apresurando su paso para dejarla atrás, la princesa bajo sus ojeras y se le humedecieron los ojos. –Es cierto, si yo lo hubiera tratado con respeto… no que deje que mi ira me dominara, si fue porque mis seres queridos llegaron a tiempo el estaría…

-Calma maestra. –Skydancer abraza con su ala a Twilight. -Te gano el coraje de no saber dónde estaba Ying y eso te hizo perder tu control, intentando averiguar dónde estaba por todos los medios posibles, a la que deberías de haber dado esa paliza era a mí, pero creo que Demian sabe que tú estabas completamente desesperada al saber que había secuestrado a tu niña, a pesar de lo que te dijo pienso que no te guarda rencor, reconozco sus gestos.

-¿Entonces porque me dijo eso Skyli?

-Porque creo que la última investigación que menciono… tiene que ver con tomar revancha de lo que le paso a Darcy y lo que casi le paso a él ayer. –Comento Skydancer algo preocupada tratando de deducir lo que quería realmente su amigo, entonces el réferi llama a los capitanes, Deathsaurus y Sweetie se ponen enfrente del otro viéndose muy serios. -¡Dragones y dignos invitados de otras tierras, hoy es la final del Torneo del Puño del Dragón, antes de empezar la pelea nuestro señor dragón Solar Maximus nos dirija unas palabras!

-¡Le agradezco mucho señor réferi! –Empezó a decir su discurso Maximus bajando en medio de los adversarios tomado de la garra con Ember. -¡Hemos vivido en estos días combates del más alto nivel, siendo este torneo el más competitivo que los anteriores, así como hemos percibido guerreros amenazantes hemos visto a jóvenes crecer y brillar intensamente, espero que esta pelea no sea la excepción!

-Eso puede darlo por hecho su alteza, daremos mis compañeros y yo nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –Dijo Sweetie notándose mucha seguridad en ella y en sus hermanos, mientras Deathsaurus chocaba sus garras entre si sacando humo por la nariz. -¡Nuestro equipo es poderoso, hoy iniciara una era en el imperio, los mejores guerreros prevalecerán!

-¡Espero que todos los concursantes de hoy estén a la altura, como saben el ganador podrá obtener un aspiración que tenga la capacidad de cumplir, se le será otorgada sea cual sea esta, si por algún motivo yo ya no puedo servirles como su señor dragón déjenme decirles que fue un gran honor! –Deathsaurus al escuchar a Solar decir eso, ya se sentía el nuevo monarca, pero lo que dijo después lo inoportuno. -¡Por eso le doy este consejo, si en el futuro tenemos a un señor dragón que no sea digno, que sea como Wyvern o un ser que solo sigue ordenes de otro no les den su lealtad, apliquen su criterio, que no lo usen como máquinas de guerra, son seres pensantes, no le entreguen eso a nadie! –Entonces hubo una gran ovación del respetable hacia Solar, quien agradece de pie. -¡Por el momento eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles mi pueblo, lamento no haber llegado a estas instancias, señor réferi puede proseguir!

-¡Como indique su alteza! –Obedeció el réferi mientras Solar y Ember volaban a su palco, mientras Twilight tele transporta a todos menos a Dinky al palco de invitados especiales, de inmediato puso una barrera muy poderosa e intensa sobre todas las gradas con ayuda de Discord, ya que sabía que la pelea final sería más intensa que las anteriores, mientras Dinky se preparaba con su magia sanadora en entrar en acción en cuando se le requiriera. -¡¿Lord Deathsaurus, lady Sweetie Bell como desean que sea la lucha final?!

-Déjenme pensarlo un momento, ¿Cómo los someteremos a todos de una manera expedita? –Pregunto burlonamente Deathsaurus llevándose la garra a la barbilla tratando de amedrentar a Sweetie, pero esta se molestó al ver ese intento. –Escucha gallina sin plumas, yo me dejo amedrentar con palabras pendejo, creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo, pero ya vi que no es así, te voy a dar una lección, voy a pelear yo directamente contra ti desgraciado.

-¡¿Con que quieres enfrentarme en una pelea uno a uno?! ¡Pues Lamento decepcionarte, el gran Doll me exige que pongamos un ejemplo con ustedes, debemos mostrar que somos una fuerza imparable cuando estamos juntos, por eso pido la pelea campal! –Respondió Deathsaurus abriéndose de brazos, Sweetie empezó a gruñir al oír la respuesta, pero sonrió sarcásticamente de inmediato. –Quien lo dijera, me tienes miedito heraldo, le temes a una yegua tan delicada como yo.

-¡No soy un idiota elemento del valor, no me engañaras con tu palabrería para hacer la lucha que buscas! –Siseo el dragón violentamente. -¡La lucha que me conviene a nosotros es la campal, ya que si pierdo los demás podrán continuar la misión, no que tú quieres proteger a tus amiguitos que son más débiles, a pesar de que tú eres una de esas basuras!

-Parece que no hay un consenso, entonces arrojare una moneda…

-¡YO Y NINGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS SOMOS BASURAS LAGARTIJA! –Grito perdiendo la paciencia al parecer Sweetie al escuchar el insulto del heraldo. -¡VOY A ROMPERTE EL HOCICO DE LA FORMA QUE TU QUIERES, TODOS VAMOS A PELEAR!

-¡Sweetie Bell no digas tonterías, este tipo te está sacando de quicio para que hagas lo que él quiere! –Le grito Lighting a Sweetie, pero esta no parecía escucharlo. -¡YO TAMBIÉN DESEO QUE LA PELEA SEA CAMPAL RÉFERI!

-Bien entonces, que todos los miembros de ambos equipos suban, cuando sean eliminados los seis miembros de un equipo termina la pelea, no puede haber empate y no hay límite de tiempo, dentro de unos momentos daré la señal de inicio. –Je, hice perder la paciencia a esa unicornio muy fácilmente, pobre tonta.

-Si… demasiado fácil. –Especuló detenidamente Demonsting, mientras Sweetie viéndose muy molesta llega con sus compañeros, estos se veían mortificados, cuando Sweetie cambia su rostro al que normalmente tiene. –La verdadera fuerza de los elementos es cuando luchamos juntos.

-Cierto Sweetie Bell. –Menciono Skydancer cambiando su rostro al igual que los demás. –Si hubiera visto Deathsaurus que tu querías la campal desde el inicio la habría cambiado, y por los poderes de Sonata lo hubieran conseguido, es muy riesgoso pelear con ellos uno por uno, juntos nos podremos ayudar mutuamente.

-Tu actuación de yegua molesta fue buena Sweet, aunque ayudo que Deathsaurus fuera al que timaste. -Menciono Lighting mientras él y los demás juntaban sus cascos delanteros derecho. –Ya saben el plan, cada uno de nosotros se concentrara en un solo rival, cambiándolos de vez en cuando, Scoot y Jazz pelearan con todo desde el inicio, Apple Bloom lo hará cuando la situación lo requiera, si la pelea sigue después de sus cinco minutos cualquiera que siga con "vida" la sacara del escenario le guste o no.

-A menos que yo sea la última, por la madre de las hermanas incluso yo no deseo que pase eso, ya que es posible que está muy agotada para seguir luchando, y no creo que se rindan como lo hizo Starlight.

-¡Bien, estamos todos en la misma sintonía, vamos de una buena vez! –Indico Jazz, entonces el grupo fue sal centro del escenario, igual lo hizo el grupo de Deathsaurus, ambos equipos se vieron retadoramente. -¡Muy bien, los equipos "Wondercolts" y "Dark Torch" están listos, pueden iniciar… AHORA!

-¡Entonces primero nos desharemos del fenómeno de tierra que puede usar magia! -Señaló Rabia haciendo nacer cristales oscuros y arrojándoselos sobre Apple Bloom. -¡Absorberé tus poderes y me servirá tu cuerpo marchito para siempre!

-¡No cuentes con eso Rabia! –Menciono la Apple poniéndose en guardia, mientras Cólera empezó a acechar a Lighting como buitre rondando un cadáver. –Voy a hacerte pedazos capitancete, vi en tus peleas anteriores que te cuesta mucho trabajo pelear contra seres voladores, no veras cuando te elimine.

-Lo dice el tipo que fue eliminado rápidamente sin que su rival hiciera mucho esfuerzo. –Indico Lighting desenvainando su espada. –Deberías pensar un poco Cólera, tu puedes hacer una diferencia en tu pueblo por lo que me conto la princesa Yang, no deberías traicionar la esperanza que extrañamente ella tiene en ti.

-¡Lo que hablo esa mocosa conmigo no es tu problema potro tonto, tu problema ahora es cómo vas a retarme si te ataco a distancia! –Dijo Cólera mientras se elevaba por los aires y empezando a atacar al corcel con sus cristales oscuros mágicos, haciéndolos caer como lanzas, Lighting se defendía rechazándolos con su espada, Mientras Demonsting se transformó y de inmediato ataco con veneno somnífero a gran velocidad a Scootalo, Esta de inmediato se encendido y evaporo el ataque. -¡Si unos golems de mierda pudieron evitar ese tipo de ataque obviamente yo tampoco iba a caer escorpión, no me veas cómo una tonta o podría cocinarte dentro de coraza como camarón!

-No hagas reír tonta pegaso, esto es fue un experimento para ver si tu calor podía evaporar mis elementos químicos, al ver que si puedes tendré que Atacarte con magia de otro tipo, lo que es menos conveniente para ti, si te hubieras dormido no sufrirías el daño que te voy a hacer.

-¡Ya basta Demonsting, será mejor que…!

-¿Que recapacite, me vas a dar el sermón de siempre, que soy bueno y que lastimo a mi amiga?

-¡NO PENDEJO, SERA MEJOR QUE HUYAS, ME DA MUCHA TRISTEZA QUE SKYLI TENGA TODAVÍA FE EN QUE VAS A CAMBIAR, PERO TU TRAICIONAS SU BELLA ESPERANZA, POR ESO MOTIVO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS, YA QUE NO MERECES ESA PIEDAD YA QUE SIGUES CON ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO, PENSANDO SOLO EN TI! –Grito Scootalo lanzando un gran tornado de fuego el cual Demonsting apenas esquiva. ¡VOY A HACERTE PAGAR QUE HAGAS A MI AMIGA LLORAR MIENTRAS DUERME TODAS LAS NOCHES, SI FUERA JAZZ YA TE HABRÍA ROTO LOS TÍMPANOS, YA QUE SUFRE MUCHO POR EL DOLOR DE SKYLI!

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA PEGASO DEMENTE?! –Se preguntó Demonsting todo confundido, no esperaba que ninguno de los ponys se pusiera como ahora estaba Scootalo.-¡Parece ser que no entendiste la lección que te dio ese idiota de S…!

-¡Ya cállate y pelea escorpión! –Dijo furiosa Scootalo corriendo para embestir al heraldo completamente cubierta de fuego, mientras tanto Tyrek tomaba su forma de titán, atacando con más poder que con el que agredió en la pelea pasada y a Twilight hace 10 años a Cool Jazz. -¡Desaparece músico de cuarta, alguien como tú no es rival para el poderoso Tyrek!

-No deberías subestimar a los demás Tyrek, cuando pensaste que ya tenías la victoria contra Twilight y más recientemente en la lucha de ayer te dieron una lección de lo más bonito. –Indico el corcel tranquilamente desde donde humeaba el ataque, saliendo tranquilamente ya transformado cubierto con su magia sónica, la cual transformo en un escudo el cual lanzo directamente al rostro del centauro, al hacer contacto este explota sónicamente con el sonido de 10 toneladas de dinamita, derribando al centauro pesadamente. –Es como dice el dicho, "entre más grandes son, más ruido hacen al caer" descuida puedo hacer que ese sonido sea agradable para todos, incluso para ti centauro.

-¡Maldito, no puedo creer que con solo un sonidito me hayas derribado como si nada, si pudiera te robaría toda tu magia, pero cómo no puedo me conformare arrancándote tu cuerno y haciéndote comer tus lentes! –Indico Tyrek lanzándose con todo su poder hacia el unicornio, aplastándolo e inmediatamente lo toma del cuello viéndolo amenazadoramente. -¡TU NO ERES COMO ESA DESGRACIADA TONTO, ELLA TENIA LA FUERZA DE CUATRO ALICORNIOS, TU SOLO ERES UN POBRE UNICORNIO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDE TELE TRANSPORTARSE, POR MAS QUE TE SALGAN BRILLITOS! –Entonces Tyrek arroja a Jazz con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera. -¡Deberías agradecer que solo te vas a azotar al suelo inútil, ya que podría romperte como muñeca si lo deseo!

-¡QUE NO PUEDA TELE TRANSPORTARME NO QUIERE DECIR MOVERME DE OTRA MANERA BASTARDO! –Al decir esto Jazz hace brillar su cuerno enérgicamente, deteniéndose levitando a medio camino del extremo del coliseo, Tyrek volvió a intentar embestirlo, pero el músico usando su poder sónico como propulsor se arroja igual, tanto el centauro como el unicornio lanzan un ataque mágico provocando un gran estruendo, Mientras Deathsaurus se acercaba a Skydancer tronándose los nudillos transformándose. –Ya había esperado mucho tiempo para esto traidora, ¡y esta vez no será como en el reino changeling, ahora yo soy superior a ti, aunque supliques clemencia no te la daré, a los ingratos solo les espera el peor castigo por su pecado!

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Deathsaurus? –Le pregunto la alicornio a su excompañero, notándose preocupada y triste. –Has visto todo lo que ha pasado, Doll mato a mis padres y se guardó esa información para que lo siguiera ¿querías que fuera leal a él después de averiguarlo, después de que me deshecho a pesar de que tan leal como eres tú? Y después ese desgraciado al saber que yo ya estaba al corriente de su chistecito ni siquiera mostro algo de arrepentimiento, incluso lo tomo como una gracia, incluso admitiendo que si habría podido martirizaría a mis padres por mucho tiempo, y lo que le hizo su noviecita a Darcy tampoco tiene nombre y lo sabes, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUES CON EL, PORQUE QUIERES DARLE A TUS HERMANOS DRAGONES A EL?!

-¡YA DEJA DE SERMONEARME BASURA, TU AL NO TENER LEALTAD NO TIENES LA AUTORIDAD MORAL DE DECIRME NADA! –Entonces Deathsaurus escupe una bola de fuego muy concentrada a Skydancer, quien se cubrió con su escudo plegado a su cuerpo, el fuego hizo contacto y hubo una gran llamarada, la alicornio salió rodando de ese fuego, a pesar de su defensa se notó que ella sintió un intenso calor, el dragón se rio jactándose por la efectividad de su fuego. -¡Por más que pongas tu escudos terminaras cocinada, y no podrás hacerme alguna ilusión, ya que yo sé cómo desbaratarlas, recuerda que Dark Doll nos entrenó en eso, después de que me vuelva señor de los dragones AYUDARE A EL GRANDIOSO DOLL ES EL ÚNICO DIGNO QUE PUEDE UNIR A TODOS LOS PUEBLOS EN UNA GRAN UNIDAD EN UNA SOCIEDAD UTÓPICA!

-Hacer utopías… ¿pero eso no es lo que promete todo fascista?-Dijo sarcásticamente Skydancer, molestando a Deathsaurus. –Un buen dictador fascista a los que son leales a él les hace vivir una vida de ensueño, pero los que están en su contra los extermina para no tener oposición.

-¡Es que esos tontos deberían darse cuenta que un líder como Doll hará que tengamos…!

-Deathsaurus estas confundiendo mis palabras. –Comento Skydancer interrumpiendo al heraldo. –Lo que comente no tiene nada que ver con Dark Doll, ¡YA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES UN LÍDER FASCISTA, A SUS LEALES Y A SUS ENEMIGOS LOS ELIMINA IGUAL, EL MUNDO IDEAL QUE TIENE EN SU ENFERMA CABEZA ES SOLO MUERTE, ES UN MALDITO MANIÁTICO COMO LO ES ESA KER, POR LO MENOS EL IDIOTA DE TYREK Y LA BRUJA DE RABIA QUIEREN CONQUISTAR Y TENER ESCLAVOS, SI CONQUISTAN EQUESTRIA A TODOS NOS VAN A MATAR, INCLUYENDO A NIÑOS, YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE ROBEN LO MAS VALIOSO A TODOS ESOS ÁNGELES, ESO SERIA DESTRUIR COMPLETAMENTE EL FUTURO, POR ESO VOY A DETENERTE, ES UNA PENA QUE TU NO TENGAS UN VERDADERA RAZÓN PARA LUCHAR AMIGO MÍO, TU SOLO OBEDECES ORDENES SIN CUESTIONAR NADA, DEMIAN, DARCY E INCLUSIVE YO NOS CUESTIONÁBAMOS LAS ORDENES, POR FAVOR PIENSA POR TI MISMO Y VE QUE LO QUE HACES ESTA MAL!

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR TRAIDORA, NO ME PERSUADIRÁS DE UNIRME A TU INÚTIL CLUB DE MULAS, DEMOSTRARE QUE SOLO DARK DOLL PUEDE PONER ESTE MUNDO EN CINTURA! –Siseo Deathsaurus rechazando de nuevo el consejo de Skydancer, comenzó a lanzar golpes contundentes a la alicornio, la cual esquivaba con mucha dificultad, en ese momento Sonata acechaba a Sweetie como animal carnívoro. –Es hora de cobrarme lo que me hicieron ustedes en el otro mundo burra, primero te romperé todos tus huesos, y de inmediato iré por tus "parejitas" de Jolt y Bloom degenerada, los voy a matar antes para que sufras un infierno en vida, y antes de que mueras desollada por mi usare tu cuerno para empalar a Adagio y a su bastarda, entonces si te matare para arrancarte la cabeza para hacérsela tragar a tu hermana.

-Me das mucho asco Dusk. –Respondió sin ningún temor Sweetie a la amenaza de la ker. –Solo eres una maldita loca degenerada que nunca conoció la verdadera felicidad, eres un cáncer que todo lo que toca contamina y lo pudre, solo para conseguir poder.

-Blah, blah, blah, hablas demasiado Sweetie Bell, ese es el mismo discurso que escucho desde hace tanto, tiempo, para mí ya son palabras vacías y sin sentido, si no le hice caso a mis mayores cuando era niña ¿Por qué te tomaría en cuenta a ti ahora, hija de perra? Y yo no voy a dejarme convencer como las bestias de Adagio o Discord en cambiar mi vida. ¡Bestias como ustedes no merecen vivir, solo importa uno mismo, los demás deben ser mi alimento, y te juro que después de muertos van a seguir sufriendo eternamente! –Grito Sonata mientras corría hacia Sweetie mostrando sus afilados colmillos y su lengua viperina, la unicornio se puso su armadura sónica cubriéndose también el rostro, la ker intento morder una de las piernas delanteras de Sweetie pero fue como morder un pedazo de metal, Sweetie aprovecha esa posición y la ataca con su cañón sónico, golpeándola fuertemente, de inmediato levita y la vuelve atacar esta vez con un rayo mágico muy grande, apenas se estaba recuperando Sonata cuando Sweetie la golpea de la misma manera de nuevo. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESPERPENTO?!

(¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTA BRUJA SE CONVIERTA EN UN DEMONIO MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE ES, TENGO QUE NOQUEARLA RÁPIDO!) Pensó Sweetie sin contestarle a la ker continuando su ataque, después de tres impactos más Sonata empezó a sangrar, dándose cuenta que es lo que busca la unicornio. -¡Idiota, ya se lo que intentas hacer!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE SÚCUBO?! ¡NO PERMITIERE QUE CAMBIES, Y PUEDO ATACARTE CON TODO LO QUE TENGO YA QUE COMO TE GUSTA PRESUMIR ERES INMORTAL, NO TE PODRE MATAR, PERO COMO DIJO DARKSTEEL ANTES QUE LO ASESINARAS, LOS GOLPES SI TE DUELEN COMO DEBERÍAN, POR ESO EL DOLOR DE LA MUERTE LO SENTIRÁS MUCHAS VECES, Y ESO HARÁ QUE PIERDAS EL SENTIDO! –Le respondió Sweetie atacando con más vehemencia a Sonata, esta no podía ni avanzar para tratar de salir del ángulo de tiro. -¡Voy a romperte los tímpanos y el resto de tu cuerpo, no dejare que sigas haciendo tus perversiones, pagaras por tus crímenes!

-¡Maldita! –Grita Sonata a la misma frecuencia para detener el ataque de Sweetie, desapareciendo ambas ondas provocando un zumbido horrible, al fin la ker pudo salir agujero que formo, entonces se empezó a reír. -¡Increíble, veo que tu pony eres muy fría y cruel si te lo propones, serias una excelente demonio, en vez de corromper a Adagio y/o Aria debí fijarme en ti, pero ya perdiste esa opción, es una lástima que no vivirás para para ver si algún día te vuelves un demonio como lo logro la bruta de tu hermana!

-¡No me meterás ideas raras en la cabeza Sonata, no harás que dude de mi misma, Luna me enseño mucho autocontrol, y a diferencia de mis sobrinas y de Starlight yo no sufro esa condición! –Entonces Sweetie forma en sus cascos espadas sónicas, volando rápidamente hacia Sonata. -¡Sé que la magia sónica te daña mucho, atacare como lo hizo Adi en su momento!

-¡Esta tipa es peligrosa, es como Fluttershy, uno esperaría que no fuera buena peleando, pero cuando te das cuenta de que no es así es muy tarde, pero yo no cometeré ese error, voy atacar con todo y a exterminarte como si fueras una ker como lo soy yo! –Entonces Sonata se cubre completamente con sus alas en posición fetal, empezando a emanar energía oscura. -¡No te dejare ker del demonio, evitare que cambies bruja!

-¡Demasiado tarde estúpida, yo no tardo tanto como el resto de los insectos! –Entonces Sonata hace una explosión de una bruma muy tenebrosa, haciendo que Sweetie retrocediera al punto de salirse de la plataforma, solo porque estaba levitando no fue descalificada, se disipo la materia sombría dejando ver a Sonata y su cambio, recupero su forma humanoide con cambios sutiles, sus cuernos eran más largos, sus garras de arpía eran más largas en sus manos y pies, tenía otro par de alas de demonio además de las emplumadas, una cola prensil cubierta de metal con muchas cuchillas en estas y el iris de sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, sus pupilas se dilataron como si fueran de un gato, y su esclerótica se volvió un azul marino muy brillante, sonrió malvadamente mostrando sus dientes afilados. –Se te acabo la buena fortuna imitación de cantante, ya no parezco una mula con esto, siéntete orgullosa, serás la primera que sienta mi nuevo nivel de poder, te hare sufrir un tormento que hará que me supliques volverte mi perra, pero no lo hare ya qué estas condenada por haberte metido en mi camino.

-¡Nunca te suplicaría nada monstruosidad! –Menciono valientemente Sweetie, al ver el cambio de Sonata tembló un poco al principio, pero respiro profundamente y recupero su guardia casi instantáneamente. -¡NO SOY TAN PATÉTICA COMO TÚ, ALGO ME DICE EN LA CABEZA QUE CUANDO DARKSTEEL TE MASACRO LE PEDISTE PIEDAD! –Al oír esto el rostro de Sonata se llena de ira. -¡Y EL NO TE LA DIO DADO QUE NUNCA TUVISTE MISERICORDIA DE NADA, A LOS QUE MATAS LOS HACES SUFRIR UN MARTIRIO INDESCRIPTIBLE, SI HAY UN SER QUE NO MERECE RECIBIR COMPASIÓN POR ESA CAUSA ERES TU, TORTURAS A SERES INOCENTES PARA QUE SUS ALMAS SE LLENEN DE IRA ANTES DE MORIR Y NO DESCANSEN EN PAZ PERVERSA, QUIERES CONDENARLOS A LA OSCURIDAD, PERO GRACIAS A LA LUZ HAY PORQUE NO DECIRLO ÁNGELES QUE LO EVITAN, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TUS VICTIMAS INOCENTES YA DESCANSAN TRANQUILOS A PESAR DE LO QUE LES HICISTE!

-¡TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS SOLO SON FRUSLERÍAS DE POTRANCA RETARDA, TODO EL MUNDO MUERE SOLO, Y SE VA A LA OSCURIDAD PERPETUA, A DIFERENCIA DE MI QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ, APAGANDO LAS CENIZAS COMO USTEDES, DESAPARECE! –Entonces Sonata dispara un rayo de energía diabólica hacia Sweetie. -¡SIENTE EL ODIO DE TODAS MIS VICTIMAS, TE HARE RETORCERTE DE DOLOR Y DESESPERACIÓN, DESCUIDA ESTO NO TE VA A MATAR PERO SI TE VOLVERÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

-¡YO NO ME QUIEBRO TAN FÁCIL SONATA! –Respondió Sweetie al ataque de la ker con su magia sónica, ambas energías chocan con la misma intensidad sin dejar avanzar a la otra. -¡YA ME QUEBRÉ UNA VEZ CUANDO DESAPARECIÓ RARITY, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME PASE DE NUEVO POR ELLA Y MIS OTROS HERMANOS. Y MENOS ME VOY A DEJAR QUEBRAR POR UN PARÁSITO COMO TU!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME DICIÉNDOME PARÁSITO, MALDITA ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO?!

-¡PORQUE LO ERES DEMONIO, YA QUE TE LO EXPLICO JAZZ HUMANO, TU NO HAS HECHO ALGO PARA CRECER POR TU CUENTA, TODO SE LOS HAS DESPOJADO A LOS DEMÁS, INCLUSO TU NUEVOS PODERES TE LOS DIO OTRO INFELIZ COMO TU, POR LO MENOS EL INVESTIGA LAS COSAS, PERO TU NI PARA ESO SIRVES, YA QUE NO ENCONTRASTE TU MUGROSO COLLAR EN VARIOS SIGLOS, TE TUVIERON QUE AYUDAR DESGRACIADA PENDEJA INÚTIL, Y DEMIAN LO ENCONTRÓ A LAS HORAS QUE LO EMPEZÓ A BUSCAR!

-¡DESGRACIADA RAMERA DEL REY DE LAS BESTIAS, VOY A ARRANCARTE TU SUCIA LENGUA PARA QUE NO SIGAS DICIÉNDOME MIERDA! –Aulló Sonata aumentando su energía, desapareciendo el ataque de Sweetie, desvaneciéndose esta en el rayo, parecía que la unicornio se hizo humo. -¡Me lleva, la mate, bueno no me importa, ya estaba hasta la madre de este torneíto y sus estúpidas… Un momento, SUS DESGRACIADOS COMPAÑEROS NO ESTÁN HACIENDO UN ALBOROTO, ESA BANSHEE…! –Entonces Sweetie aparece enfrente de Sonata, dándole una coz con todas sus fuerzas, para atacarla con un ataque sónico nada más se dio vuelta, enviando a la ker al suelo, golpeándolo violentamente y rebotando de nuevo, Sweetie se preparó para atacar con un rayo de nuevo, pero se detuvo. –Sería un desperdicio. –Menciono con una mueca molesta la unicornio, entonces Sonata utilizando sus pares de alas se detiene antes de salirse del escenario. –Maldita ramera, me hiciste ver como una idiota, te tele transportaste antes de que mi ataque te tocara.

-Y no fue tan difícil. –Indico burlonamente Sweetie viéndose el casco con mucha indiferencia. –A un animal rabioso como tú es muy simple engañarlo, se concentran en sus instintos pero no piensan con la cabeza, tienes un gran poder que ni siquiera es tuyo y lo peor, no sabes usarlo, solo porque este es mucho y que te mantiene con vida, sino ya no existirías desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡La única que va a desaparecer eres tú ojete, yo voy a seguir con vida mientras que tú no serás ni polvo en mis uñas! –Respondió Sonata mientras se lanzaba a apuñalar a Sweetie, esta se puso sus sables sónicos e igual fue contra la ker, ambas se enfrascaron en intercambio de golpes, apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente, mientras Adagio veía esto mordiéndose los labios. –Rayos, yo soy la que debería estar ahí, no Sweetie.

-Vamos Adagio, lo que sientes ahora lo sentimos todos, no queremos que nuestros jóvenes hermanos estén enfrentando este reto solos. –Menciono Rarity. –Pero la providencia quiso que fuera así, a pesar de que Sweetie, Skydancer y Lighting todavía no resplandecen soy muy capaces, pueden enfrentar a seres más fuertes siendo inteligentes, pero no nos malentiendas, si veo que esos demonios intentan hacer algo pérfido, me meteré a defender a mi hermanita valiéndome las reglas.

-Todos haríamos eso Rarity. –Comento Twilight interviniendo en la conversación. –Pero deja eso como último recurso, conoces a tu hermana y a sus amigos, no le gustara que intervengamos, además hay que seguir reglas, cualquier pretexto lo aprovecharía Deathsaurus, y esto no es la pelea final de esta guerra como lo comento Fluttershy, pero podemos lograr una victoria muy importante.

-Espero que el plan que formularon estos jóvenes funcione y que puedan aplicarlo, deben aprovechar sus fortalezas para cubrir los puntos débiles de sus hermanos. –Indico Fluttershy. –Por lo menos Sweetie ya hizo que Sonata perdiera la paciencia, pero desgraciadamente ya cambio, su energía es mayor a los otros cuatro pendejos, ahora solo podemos confiar en ellos y animarlos lo más que podamos.

-Es cierto Fluttershy, que sepan que no dudamos en ellos. –Dijo Apple Jack, entonces la vaquera grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Vamos Apple Bloom, muéstrame la fuerza mágica que tienes a pesar de ser una terrestre, veamos si ya estas cerca de mi nivel!

-¡Yo creo que ya soy más fuerte que tu hermana, pero déjame demostrártelo aplastando a un bicho come basura! –Dijo Apple Bloom sin dejar de ver a Rabia, quien nada más vio que sus cristales los rompía la terrestre sin ningún problema se transformó y empezó a acechar a la Apple volando sobre ella como ave de rapiña. –Ustedes umbrums no son muy autónomos por así decirlo, nos vigilan a los terrestres de la misma manera, ese Cólera está volando lo más lejos que puede de Lighting, igual que tú. –Entonces Apple Bloom concentra maná en sus cascos delanteros. -No seas tan temerosa Rabia, acércate a pelear, te aseguro que no te lastimare… mucho.

-Pobre ignorante, no desperdiciare mi gracia y poder en ti.- Menciono Rabia sarcásticamente, (lo que debo hacer es que desperdicies tu peligrosa energía elemento de la empatía y magia, si logro hacer eso tu misma caerás exhausta, tus estúpidos compañeros irán a ayudarte haciéndolos blancos fáciles, y lo hare aplicando mi control sobre los muertos sin reprimirme, ya tengo más y más autocontrol usar mi poder oscuro más veces) entonces Rabia usa su hechizo para controlar cadáveres, empezó a temblar la parte del ring donde se encontraba Apple Bloom, empezando a salir esqueletos momificados de dragones. -¡Imposible, pensé que ya no había cadáveres aquí, que los que usaste ayer eran los únicos!

-Pobre zonza, ¿pensaste que usaría a todos mis juguetes antes del evento principal? Sabía que hay mucha materia prima, incluso muy enterrada. –Entonces de las profundidades salieron cadáveres de dragones, de ponys de todos los tipos, minotauros etcétera. –Si usaba todos en la pelea de ayer no tendría hoy, descuida solo te desgarrare los músculos, y por más que los rompas con tu fuerza de burra se van a rearmar, aunque es posible que si usas tu fuerza arcoíris…

-Ese es tu plan ¿no es así Rabia? –Señalo Apple Bloom empezando a girar para ver cuantos no muertos hay. –Quieres que use mi fuerza real contra tus títeres en vez en contra ti, agotándome sin luchar contra el enemigo real, aprovechándolo tú para atacar a traición, es el mismo truquito barato que intento Darksteel contra Skydancer, pero a él le fallo,

-Pero a mí no alimaña, ya que esa bruja alicornio recibió ayuda de esa Dash, paro ahora todos tus compañeritos están ocupados, que triste, ¡VOY A VER COMO MIS ESCLAVOS TE MACHACAN TODO TU CUERPO, Y TERMINANDO ESTA ABSURDA PELEA TE VOY A MATAR, PARA VOLVERTE MI ESCLAVA TAMBIÉN, UNA ZOMBI CON EL PODER DEL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA BAJO MI MANDO SERA FANTÁSTICO! (¡Y CON ESE PODER TENDRÉ LA ENERGÍA NECESARIA PARA ELIMINAR A "MIS ALIADOS" DEJÁNDOME COMO LA REINA DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES!) –Rabia amenazo a Apple Bloom mientras pensaba como traicionar a Doll, Tyrek y Sonata, mientras que la joven "sintió" su mala vibra gracias a la magia negra que emana la umbrum, (con que ya estas planeando tu jugada en contra tus aliados, si no se han matado entre ustedes es porque nos odian más a nosotros como indico Flutters, pero no voy a permitir eso, ninguno de nosotros lo va a permitir, y para empezarlo a hacer es bajarte de tu nube Rabia) Pensó la Apple mientras se preparaba para la embestida de los zombis.


	30. El poder de la Humildad VS la Codicia

**Capítulo XXX.**

 **El poder de la humildad en contra de la Codicia.**

La pelea final del torneo ya había empezado, de inmediato se hicieron parejas de rivales, Deathsaurus contra Skydancer, Sweetie contra Sonata, Jazz con Tyrek, Demonsting y Scootalo, Lighting enfrentando a Cólera y Rabia frente a Apple Bloom, la umbrum utilizo sus poderes oscuros e invoco a todos los muertos que yacían incluso varios metros bajo tierra en el coliseo, eran fácilmente 20 entes, que se acercaban lentamente a la terrestre con la intención de lastimarla y obligarla a transformarse y para desperdiciar sus fuerzas, mientras Rabia formo un cristal oscuro para usarlo como un espejo, maquillándose. –Vamos tonta pueblerina, sería mejor que intentes salirte… es cierto, no puedes, mis juguetes te tienen completamente rodeada, en unos momentos empezaran a masacrarte, pero si te arrodillas y me suplicas como la perra que eres tal vez te permita irte.

-Se ve que no conoces a los Apple Y Pearl bruja, si algo caracteriza a mis familias es que somos muy tercos, no nos rendiríamos de la manera patética que dices, me rendiría si veo que mi oponente es más fuerte y digno que yo, nunca por tenerle miedo, pero tú eres una cobarde que se aprovecha de los que ya no están, interrumpiendo su descanso para tu caprichos, incluso a los que aún viven los matas para volveros tu esclavos, haciéndolos sufrir un horrible tormento incluso después de haberlos liquidado, por ese horrible crimen pagaras un precio muy alto Rabia, pero todavía tienes la opción de arrepentirte para que ese castigo no sea tan fuerte, trata de dar marcha atrás antes de que esa oscuridad te destruya el espíritu.

-Ponys idiotas, ¿en serio crees que me voy a dejar convencer por las mismas babosadas que convencieron al patético de Sombra? –Respondió Rabia mientras que sus ojos humeaban como el rey Sombra cuando era un ser maligno. -¡Yo jamás me voy a arrepentir por eliminar a los gusanos, ya que después los vuelvo seres útiles dado que la basura no tiene derecho a descansar ni estando muerta!

-Ya veo, tienes razón en una cosa, no estas nada arrepentida de matar a tus hermanos umbrum…y por eso sé que ya no tienes alma bruja, eres un monstruo como Doll, Tyrek y Sonata, que solo piensan en ellos mismos pensando en sus oscuros deseos, Tyrek es un codicioso que quiere la magia solo para él, Sonata es una desquiciada soberbia que nos quiere destruir creyéndose lo mejor que ha dado el mundo, Dark Doll se dejó controlar por la furia que sintió al ver a su pueblo sufrir y desgraciadamente ya no hay marcha atrás para él, y tu Rabia… ¡eres una holgazana, enviaste a Sombra para hacer tu trabajo sucio, igual envías a tus esbirros mientras tu esperas, lo hiciste en el imperio y ahora lo hacas con los pobres que no dejas descansar!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME HOLGAZANA MALDITA IDIOTA?! –Chillo completamente fuera de sí Rabia, mirando a Apple Bloom queriéndola desaparecer. -¡YO HE HECHO MUCHAS COSAS POR LOS UMBRUMS DURANTE MUCHOS SIGLOS!

-¿Has hecho algo, o solo manipulas las cosas Rabia? –Le cuestiono la Apple a la umbrum, esta abrió la boca pero no pudo decir ni una palabra, poniendo la pony una sonrisa burlona. –Ya veo, fuiste una umbrum fuerte en un principio, tomando el poder por eso, como un animal alfa, y seguramente fue así durante mucho tiempo, tirándote a la desidia, mandando a los otros umbrums, después crearon a Sombra, el habría podido tirarte de tu trono, pero gracias a la luz pudo cambiar, nunca has practicado en tu vida, conformándote con esa habilidad innata que tienes, incluso ahora tu poder actual ni siquiera hiciste un gran esfuerzo por él, te advierto que como conseguiste esa fuerza fácilmente igual de la misma forma te la pueden quitar,

-¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO DEPRAVADA BASTARDA DE CERBERO! –Aulló Rabia explotando completamente su aura con rayos y energía oscura. -¡ALGUIEN SIN CEREBRO COMO TU NO TIENE NI EL DERECHO DE VERME, MENOS DE INSULTARME ARROGANTE, HABLAS PURA MIERDA YA QUE SABES QUE MIS MARIONETAS TE VAN A SOMETER HUMILLÁNDOTE! –Entonces la umbrum hizo un ademan con su casco delantero izquierdo. -¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo mis esclavos, vayan y derroten a esta habladora, para que respete a su próxima propietaria! –Los zombis dejaron de moverse, después de un par de segundos corrieron como si fueran seres vivos todavía, entonces un pegaso zombi es el primero en llegar con Apple Bloom, esta hizo brillar sus cascos intensamente con maná, entonces lo golpea ya estando enfrente de él. –Ya puedes descansar de nuevo noble guerrero, lamento lo que te hizo pasar esa desgraciada.

-¡De verdad enloqueciste Apple Bloom, estás hablándole a un títere, debes estar completamente desesperada al verte rodeada de tantos muertos! –Se burló Rabia al ver lo que hizo la terrestre, pero sintió en ese momento que su conexión con el no muerto se cortó, este cayo desarmándose, se vio salir de él una estela, ese suspiro pareció que agradecía a la portadora. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?! –Se preguntó Rabia mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su marioneta, su energía oscura cubrió los restos pero fue repelida de inmediato. -¡MALDITA PUEBLERINA, QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!

-¡Rompí la conexión de tu maná oscuro con la energía que aún conservan los restos de los que ya están muertos Rabia! –Menciono Apple Bloom ya teniendo a los no muertos a centímetros de ella, quienes se detuvieron al ver que ella derroto a su compañero con solo tocarlo.-¡Eres una maldita, sabes que cuando invocas así a un muerto regresas su alma a su cuerpo, pero como ya no está vivo ya no puede tener control sobre él, haciéndolo sufrir, y a pesar de eso lo sigues haciendo desgraciada, incluso te causa gracia!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE ZORRA?! ¡LA BASURA SOLO SIRVE PARA OBEDECER, NO TIENEN DERECHO A DESCANSAR DE NINGUNA MANERA, INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE MUERTOS, TODOS MERECEN ESE DESTINO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MI! –Grito Rabia haciendo brillar eléctricamente sus antenas, preparando un relámpago oscuro. -¡Pero no entiendo cómo hiciste que ya no pudiera tener control sobre el!

-¡Por qué el maná limpio funciona como una especie de vacuna, es parte de un ritual cebra para proteger a sus muertos, ya que hay nigromantes en su reino que se aprovechaban de los fallecidos para sus fines sucios, si en Equestria no se realiza este tipo de ritual es porque ningún hechicero lo había intentado desde el maestro de Starswirl hasta hoy, maldita bruja ya no harás sufrir a los que ya no están!

-¡YA CÁLLATE PONY, AUNQUE ROMPAS MI LOS HILOS DE MIS JUGUETES NO PODRÁS CONTRA TODOS, TE VAN A ROMPER COMO RAMAS TU EXTREMIDADES, Y CUANDO EXPIRES TE VOY A CONTROLAR DEJÁNDOTE UN POCO DE TU CONCIENCIA PARA QUE PIERDAS LA RAZÓN! –Grito amenazadoramente la umbrum mientras lanzaba su rayo oscuro a todos sus no muertos, haciéndolos brillar oscuramente mientras le brillaron los ojos en rojo, arrojándose sobre Apple Bloom como un cardumen de tiburones hambrientos. -¡Eso mis marionetas, háganla sufrir por haberme retado!

-¡Eres una pobre tonta Rabia, tienes muy dispersa la concentración al tener que controlar varias de estas a la vez, y a diferencia de tu pelea pasada, solo tengo que tocarlas una sola vez para liberarlas! –Respondió Apple Bloom mientras se movía rápidamente esquivando el ataque de un dragón y un minotauro, golpeando al primero y purificando los restos, estos al tocar los de su compañero les transfiere también el hechizo, frustrando mucho a Rabia. -¿En serio? Pensé que tendría que golpear a cada una de estos seres, pero si logro hacer esto más veces… ¡podre vencer a todas estas cosas sin desperdiciar tanto mi fuerza, y nada más termine iré por ti Rabia!

-¡PERVERSA PONY, VOY A IMPEDIR QUE ME ROBES A MIS JUGUETES! – Entonces Rabia perdiendo la cabeza, se arroja sobre Apple Bloom, esta espero el ataque sin dejar de purificar e los zombis, la umbrum suelta un gran golpe que la Apple esquiva, contraatacando pegándole en el rostro a Rabia, la energía pura del maná que controla la Apple le hizo mucho daño al demonio. -¡Desdichada miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme y a herirme mi bello rostro?! ¡Juro que voy a hacerte pagar por esta ofensa!

-¡A ver si como gritas actúas Rabia, yo todavía no muestro toda mi fuerza! –Comento la Apple mientras se alejaba de Rabia y yendo contra los zombis, la umbrum se para y salió despida corriendo tras su rival, notándolo Demonsting. -¡Rabia tonta, como estabas peleando volando estaba perfecto, pero ahora esa pony te hizo bajar para que ella te ataque como le gusta!

-¡¿Te preocupas por esa maldita asesina, en lugar de preocuparte por tu amiga leal insecto?! ¡Eres un ojete mezquino! –Grito furiosa Scootalo arrojándose en picada al heraldo completamente encendida, el escorpión se tuvo que tele transportar para evitar ese fuego. -¡No podrás esquivar todos mis ataques Demonsting, sé que soy mucho más rápida que tú!

-¡Pegaso tonta, esto no es una carrerita, esto es una pelea, lo único para qué sirve la rapidez es para esquivar ataques o que estos le den más pronto al rival, pero tú no podrás hacerme algún daño, yo ya soporto altas temperaturas, y tu idiota ni te acercas a ellas!

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS ESCORPIÓN, CONFIÓ EN QUE PODRE DERROTARTE CON MIS LLAMAS! -Menciono la pegaso encendió con fuego multicolor sus alas y sus cascos, corriendo dejando una estela llameante, al llegar al frente de Demonsting lo golpea fuerte y continuamente en todo su cuerpo encendiéndolo como antorcha, arrojándolo después de esa combinación al aire, seguidamente lo persigue a toda velocidad, cuando lo alcanza Scoot lo vuelve a golpear fuertemente con sus alas, volviéndolo a perseguir para ahora patearlo mandándolo a las gradas, (¡Pegaso insolente, sus golpes no son duros como los de Skyshadow, pero si son más rápidos, pero así no me ganara, seguro intentara golpearme para que me choque con el escudo que puso esa Sparkle, lo cual yo aprovechare para esquivarlo para suministrarle un tranquilizante, por su metabolismo acelerado se recuperara pero el tiempo será suficiente para que yo si la saque, tomando nosotros la delantera, y tendré que ayudar a esa idiota de Rabia contra la manzanita ya que se le nublo el poco juicio que tiene!)Pensó Demonsting preparando su estrategia, cuando vio que Scootalo se le acercaba vertiginosamente para embestirlo con su cuerpo. -¡Hora de tu siesta pegaso salvaje, no te sirvió para nada comportarte así! –Señalo Demonsting atacando con su aguijón, Scoot pareció que se sorprendió por ese ataque sin poder detenerse o desviar su vuelo, pero a nada de ser intoxicada las facciones de Scootalo cambiaron a una de gran seguridad, cambiando fácilmente su trayectoria en menos de un parpadeo. -¡¿… pero qué diablos?!

-¿Te sorprendí, no Demian? –Señalo Scootalo desde atrás de Demonsting, entonces la pegaso lo agarra de la cola y se lo lleva de nuevo al ring, azotándolo con todas sus fuerzas con este. -¡Sé que por tu increíble resistencia me será muy difícil noquearte, y aprovechas eso ya que uno siguiendo la lógica seria sacarte de la plataforma, lo cual aprovechas para intentar un ataque cuando estoy tratando de tirarte!

-Eres algo inteligente pegaso, te concedo eso. –Indico Demonsting saliendo de la ruptura del suelo, notándose tan solo un poco sucio. –Notaste que yo sabría aprovechar que cualquiera de ustedes me intentaría sacar del ring a mi favor, ya que tendrían que acercarse a mi o atacando violentamente con un rayo, bajando su guardia, pero tú hiciste lo contrario, en lugar de sacarme me volviste a arrojar al centro del escenario, por lo que deduzco tu intentaste engañarme fingiendo estar molesta conmigo para que bajara la guardia y me confiara.

-Tienes razón y a la vez te equivocas heraldo. –Comento Scootalo viéndose muy seria. –Si estoy enojada contigo por lo que le haces sufrir a Skydancer, pero me contengo eso ya que estas en una situación bastante peculiar, y no eres malo realmente, Brave me conto que venciste algo de tu oscuridad ayer, voy a tratar…¡no, yo voy liberarte junto con mi hermana, ninguna de nosotras se dará por vencidas contigo Demian!

-¡Otra vez ese discursito, ya le dije a Skydancer y la bruta princesita que yo hago lo que requiero, ya no me molesten ponys! –Demonsting empieza a atacar a Scoot con una lluvia de rayos mágicos diferentes seguidos, la pegaso no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ese ataque, el heraldo para rematar formo un gran bolo de energía oscura arrojándosela para rematarla. –¡Agradece que por compartir una amistad no te hago polvo, pero mis rayos mágicos te dejaran muy magullada y noqueada pegaso!

-La verdad creo que no Demian. –Dijo Scootalo con un tono muy sarcástico, extrañando al escorpión, con ese ataque habría derribado a cualquier alicornio, se empezó a acercar lentamente haciendo brillar su aguijón, cuando del humo en un instante salió Scootalo ni un raspón, golpeando a el heraldo directamente al rostro, a punto de estrellarse en el suelo el escorpión levita rápido aprovechando ese movimiento para regresare el golpe a Scootalo usando su cola, alejándose ambos un poco por sus ataques. –Eres una ladilla muy fastidiosa, con mucha razón desesperas a los que te enfrentan, pero creo que yo soy más latosa que tú.

-¡¿Qué diantres ocurre?! ¡Te ataque con una gran fuerza mágica y ni siquiera estás algo agitada, ni se diga herida un poco!

-Es simple Demian, te estoy aplicando tu fastidio a ti mismo. –Indico la pegaso encendiendo su aura llameante. -¡Por si no lo sabias yo me recupero rápido de mis heridas con mi aura, es como un escudo o un exoesqueleto, más precisamente como tú exoesqueleto, ambos sentimos los golpes pero nuestras defensas hacen que nos recuperemos rápido, pero un golpe fatal lo sigue siendo si el daño pasa rápidamente!

Demonsting se dio cuenta que lo que dijo Scootalo era cierto, por eso sus últimos ataques a pesar de darles todos se recuperó como si nada, aunque le hayan dolido. -¡No puede ser, tu factor de curación hace que estés a la par conmigo y mis defensas!

-Exacto Demian, ambos estamos en un impase, nuestras defensas son tan buenas que no nos lastimamos mucho a pesar de nuestros ataques, te habría arrancado la cabeza con mi último golpe, o tú con tu cola me habrías aplastado mi cráneo, si las condiciones siguen así podríamos pasarnos días peleando sin que hubiera un ganador.

-¡¿Y CREES QUE VAMOS A TENER UNA "GUERRA DE LOS MIL DÍAS" COMO EN EL MANGA QUE LE GUSTABA LEER A DARKSTEEL, O COMO ESA HISTORIA DE LOS PITUFOS, NO PEGASO ESTÚPIDA?! ¡PUES PERMÍTEME AFIRMARTE QUE YO SOY MUY INTELIGENTE, YO PLANEO MIS ATAQUES PASO A PASO, PERO COMO ARACNE TENGO REFLEJOS MUY RÁPIDOS Y MI NIVEL DE HECHICERÍA ESTA A LA PAR DEL GRAN DOLL Y LAS PRINCESAS ECUESTRES, UNA BRUTA COMO TU NO TIENES LA MAS MÍNIMA ESPERANZA DE VENCERME!

-¿Así que me consideras una bruta? –Indico irónicamente Scootalo mientras se acercaba a Demonsting encendiendo fuego con su paso. –Si es cierto, no soy una dama como Sweetie, es más incluso Apple Bloom es más femenina que yo en la mayoría de las veces, y me parezco demasiado a otra bruta, y por eso nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato, que no parezca que no pensemos no quiere decir que no lo hagamos y tú lo sabes a lo viviste en carne propia. –Entonces Scoot lanza una patada de detrás de ella a la nada, aparentemente, se escucharon varios tumbos de algo metálico, a punto de llegar al borde se dejaron de oír, salió de del aire un goteo de sangre oscura. –Eres bueno, cuando retrocediste te tele transpórtate y dejaste una imagen falsa, y hablaste a través de ella, mientras te me acercabas por detrás siendo invisible, usando tus instintos de los que estas orgulloso para intentar envenenarme, pero deja te digo que no podrás hacerlo, tu veneno se hará humo incluso antes de salir de tu aguijón, y no creo que desees que tus fluidos te vuelvan una tetera muy fea.

-¡Eres una…! –Demonsting se quejaba lentamente mientras reaparecía limpiándose la sangre que escupió. -¡Por respeto a la amistad que tenemos en común solo te iba a adormilar, inconvenientemente ya vi que no vas a dejármelo hacer, para ti peor, prefiero evitar los conflictos pero ahora voy a tener que pelear usando mis ácidos y mis hechizos ofensivos para derrotarte, para seguir después con algunos de tus otros 4 amiguitos!

-(¿4 amiguitos, si somos 6?… ya veo, tú no quieres pelear contra Skyli, a diferencia en el desierto ahora tu lealtad hacia ella es más grande, me gustaría que hubiera una lealtad peleando, para romper definitivamente tu lazo con Doll y fortalecer el que tienes con mi hermana, si noto algo para hacerlo en transcurso de esto que bien, si no tengo que derrotarte Demian.) ¡No amenaces a mis amigos heraldo, ahora yo soy quien está peleando contigo! –Dijo Scootalo empezando a arrojar cortes de viento ardientes, Demonsting empezó a atacar con magia para contrarrestarlos, dos de esos ataques de fuego van a golpear a Tyrek, este puede detenerlos con sus manos de último momento, los comprimo e intento tragárselos, los puso en la boca pero estos le explotaron ahí, haciéndolo humear, Jazz se burla de él. –Escúchame tonto, creí que ya habías entendido que no puedes robarnos nuestra magia, no es lo mismo compartir y robar idiota.

-¡Maldito unicornio bocón, seres miserables como ustedes no merecen tener poderes! –Bufo Tyrek recuperándose de ese intento. -¡Pero no voy a necesitar ese poder, con el de mis compañeros me conformo, ya que hay muchos tiros errados, y esa magia a diferencia de La suya si la puedo absorber! –Entonces al frente de Tyrek pasa un rayo mágico de Rabia, el cual absorbe volviéndolo más poderoso y grande. -¡A diferencia de las otras peleas aquí puedo absorber más magia, y con esta te voy a hacer mierda musiquillo, debieron intentar otra lucha en lugar de cumplirle el capricho a la lagartija!

-¡¿Y crees gran Tyrek, QUE NO HABÍAMOS PENSADO EN ESA POSIBILIDAD?! –Indico Jazz sonriendo, asombrando a Tyrek. -Ya sabía que tú como el buen parasito que eres sacarías provecho de todos los ataques desviados de tus aliados para volverte más fuerte, seguro agradeciste que Deathsaurus pidiera esta lucha, ya que en la anterior esa Fang casi te mata, pero tú le hiciste un truco sucio y bajo, truco que no harás de nuevo ya que la princesa que te pateo el trasero hace 10 años tomo las medidas pertinentes, a la cual también le aplicaste un truco para hacerla entregar su poder, igual manipulaste a Discord… que te parece tú no enfrentas a tus rivales de frente, los engañas y manipulas ¿tienes miedito que si te enfrentan cara a cara te puedan partir la madre?

-¡MÚSICO FRACASADO Y SOBREVALORADO, TU APESTOSO HOCICO TE VA A OCASIONAR TU PREMATURA DEFUNCIÓN! –Grito completamente fuera de sus casillas Tyrek, lo que dijo Jazz describió su estilo, manipulación, oportunismo y engaño puro, entonces disparo su rayo oscuro de su cornamenta. -¡UN GUSANO NO TIENE DERECHO DE CRITICARME, TU INÚTIL MAGIA DE TODAS MANERAS NO ME SERVIRÍA PARA NADA!

-¡Pues yo creo que es lo contrario bestia, desearías absorber mis magia sónica y así tener un elemento a tu favor para usar contra esa ker! –Al decir esto Jazz a Tyrek el último puso un rostro fastidiado, mientras el músico toco su sax para lanzar un ataque que apaga el rayo del centauro, saliendo Jazz del destello resultante levitando a toda velocidad, golpeando a Tyrek en la quijada con su pata izquierda trasera, haciéndolo retroceder, Jazz hace explotar su aura musical , golpeando de nuevo a Tyrek, quien tuvo que taparse los oídos por eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente aplastando al unicornio contra el suelo con sus poderosos brazos, entonces Tyrek inmediatamente vuelve a atacar con su magia nada más quita su brazo, esperaba que ese ataque habría lastimado mucho al pony, pero al quitar su mano salió Jazz si muy golpeado pero no algo extremo. -¡Eso estuvo cerca, si no noto la frecuencia de tu rayo hasta ahí llego!

-¡Hablas de frecuencias músico, pero el poder del gran Tyrek un puedes medirlo de esa manera, mi poder casi llega al infinito, y no te sientas tan seguro que no pueda tomar mi magia que ustedes me arrebataron, SOLO YO TENGO DERECHO A TENER MAGIA, ESTA ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO DE NACIMIENTO, USTEDES SON MI FUENTE DE ALIMENTACIÓN, Y CUANDO NO PUEDAN DARME NADA DE MAGIA LOS VOY A QUEMAR COMO SI FUERAN UN BOSQUE SECO, PARA ABSORBER LO QUE LES QUEDE DE ALMA!

-Eres un ser avaricioso e insaciable Tyrek, solo te interesas por ti, solo buscas calmar tu hambre de poder, pero realmente eres patético, ya no te conformas con poco, apuesto que cuando te sientes "satisfecho" después de tus "comidas" intentas consumir más, eres adicto al poder que robas, esa es tu droga infeliz, presentabas todos los síntomas de un adicto en abstinencia en tu celda, si sigues con esa adicción centauro muy probamente termines por tener un ataque dopándote de manera extrema, terminando como muchos drogadictos, muriéndose por una sobredosis, mejor revisa muy cuidadosamente tu vida, todavía puedes salvarte de ese destino.

-¡UNICORNIO IDIOTA, NO TIENES LA CAPACIDAD DE ENTENDER LA MAGIA COMO LO HAGO, NI SIQUIERA MIS SEMEJANTES TIENEN ESA CAPACIDAD, POR ESO SIGUEN A EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO, ESA BASURA SOLO SERVIRÁ COMO MIS ESCLAVOS, Y USTEDES MULAS COMO YA DIJE SOLO SERVIRÁN PARA QUE ARDAN EN EL FUEGO! –Grito furioso Tyrek al comentario de Jazz atacando con una lluvia de rayos mágicos, Jazz con su magia de su sax empezó a defenderse desviando los rayos con sonidos y sus haces de luz, Tyrek aprovecha para correr a toda velocidad y embestir con toda su masa a Jazz, golpeándolo con todo, arrojándolo violentamente al suelo, pegándole de nuevo cuando reboto, rematándolo con un rayo de magia oscura,, tomándolo de inmediato entre sus descomunales manos, empezando a estrujarlo. -¡¿Lo ves patético tarado?! ¡Una sabandija como tú no me harás ni cosquillas a pesar de tu cambio multicolor, no eres más que un mosquito para mi musiquillo pendejo!

-Es… cierto… es posible que solo sea un mosquito. –Dijo con muchas dificultades Jazz, haciendo sonreír malvadamente a Tyrek y preocupando a sus compañeros en las gradas, pensaron que por la forma de ser del corcel este se rendiría, pero este a pesar de notarse su sufrimiento pone un rostro muy decidido. -¡Pero… los mosquitos te pueden picar muy duro y con eso matar a cualquiera, incluso a bestias muy grandes como tú! –Entonces Jazz cambia su sax por una keytar haciéndola levitar y atacando con un estruendo sónico a la rodilla izquierda trasera de Tyrek, doblándosela al lado contrario de donde debe estar, el centauro grita de dolor y empieza a retorcerse, soltando un poco a Jazz, el cual aprovecha para zafarse y correr al hombre de el centauro, en la unión de cartílagos lo golpea con toda fuerza con sus piernas traseras, haciendo sufrir más a Tyrek, este instintivamente le suelta un puñetazo a donde estaba el corcel, este se tira del otro brazo levitando hacia abajo, haciendo que Tyrek se lastimara así mismo, haciendo que el mismo se dislocara el hombro. -¡Recuerda que los mosquitos somos muy rápidos cabrón!

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE GUSANO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMARME Y HACERME VER COMO UN IDIOTA?! ¡TE VOY A HACER QUE TE TRAGUES TU MALDITA TROMPETA POR EL TRASERO Y QUE LA VOMITES POR EL HOCICO!

-¡No es una trompeta, es un saxofón gran masa de músculos ignorante, ahora te mostraré la diferencia de los dos instrumentos! –Dijo Jazz apareciendo un clon sónico de él que usaba una trompeta, empezando ambos a tocar un dueto delos dos instrumentos de viento, atacando desde posiciones diferentes a Tyrek, recibiendo golpes sónicos explosivos. -¡¿Notas que a pesar de tocar la misma melodía el sonido y el daño que recibes son muy diferentes?!

-¡Desgraciado potro, te hare pagar esta humillación, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo! –Grito lanzando sus rayos oscuros para protegerse del ataque sónico, increíblemente estos y los rayos eran del mismo poder, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños Tyrek y Jazz tenían un duelo muy parejo. -¿Ya vez lo que puedes lograre cuando te pones serio mi lindo músico? ¡Estas al mismo nivel que Tyrek, sin ser un alicornio como yo! –Comento Skydancer mientras ella y Deathsaurus estaban rondándose en el aire, ya se habían disparado su fuego y su magia esquivando los ataques, entonces el dragón se arroja dando una gran cuchillada a la alicornio. -¡No te distraigas con tu "consolador" traidora, yo soy tu rival en turno!

-¡No compares a mi Jazz con ese aparato de porquería, él es mucho mejor que esa madre! –Se molestó mucho Skydancer por la comparación que hizo Deathsaurus, hizo rápidamente sus sables mágicos y se arrojó muy frenética al dragón, (pobre traidora, como siempre te molestas y haces idioteces, sabía que insultando a tu noviecito harías una imprudencia, te voy a dar un gran golpe que va a sentir hasta tus versiones de otra dimensión) penso maquiavélicamente Deathsaurus preparando su cola para atacarla, Skydancer ataco sin ningún tipo de guardia con un golpe sin sentido, esquivándolo el heraldo muy fácilmente y de inmediato dándole un coletazo ya está con sus púas. -¡Caíste muy fácilmente de nuevo tonta, siempre cometes el error que te provoquen y reaccionando mal! –Se estaba burlando el dragón cuando Skydancer cambia sus sables por una especie de pinzas, agarrando completamente la cola de Deathsaurus. -¡¿Qué madres estás haciendo pinche loca?!

-¡Ya me vale lo que digan de mis seres queridos pendejo, lo que opine yo y mis amigos es lo que cuenta! –Respondió Skydancer usando toda su magia parta prensar el apéndice del dragón, quien sintió que está en una compactadora de basura. -¡Para poder agarrar tu cola así sin que lo supieras me hice tonta, dado que te darías cuenta del truco, tuve que soportar tu golpe para poder agarrarla lo más rápido posible!

-¡Eres una desgraciada manipuladora, me hiciste un truco para agarrarme, si no quieres que te calcine me vas a soltar en este mismo momento! –Indico Deathsaurus poniendo su cabeza para arrojar una gran bocanada de fuego. -¡Si no te quieres morir como pollo rostizado me vas a soltar, mi fuego seguro te calcinara aunque te cubras con tu escudo!

-¡¿Y arriesgarte a perder si me matas?! ¡Tus cuentos se parecen a los míos Deathsaurus, por eso no me voy a dejar engañar! –Indico la alicornio poniendo más fuerza a su agarre. -¡Te sugiero que no me subestimes mi inteligencia y mi fuerza, recuerda que cuando peleábamos siendo yo todavía una sombra como tú nunca pudiste ganarme! –Entonces usando todo su poder Skydancer azota a Deathsaurus al suelo, no intento arrojarlo afuera ya que sabía que el dragón se recupera antes de tocar afuera del escenario. –Vamos lagartija, sé que ni te atontaste con ese porrazo.

-Je, je, je, a pesar de que todavía no te vuelves un ser como tus compañeros eres muy fuerte, como siempre Skydancer. –Indico Deathsaurus recuperándose sin mucho daño del azote que recibió, se tronó el cuello y las garras acomódense el cuello. –Si te enfrento con mi nivel normal es posible que incluso estaría noqueado, pero ahora solo me aturdí un segundo, ya no me podrás noquear por más que te esfuerces, te recomendaría que te salieras de la plataforma, yo solo deseo pelear contra adversarios que estén a mi nivel, y tú desgraciadamente ya no entras en ese grupo selecto.

-Ya les dije Deathsaurus que no me subestimaran, tú sabes… o sabias que también el ingenio interviene en una pelea además de la fuerza, agilidad, y las características individuales, yo como alicornio tengo la fuerza de las tres razas, pero no todas al 100% cómo la que dice la leyenda que tenían los padres de la luna y el sol, yo me especializo en el combate aéreo y lo complemento con mi magia y mi fuerza física, y lo interesante es que tú me recomendaste que hiciera esto, por eso además de estar molesta contigo… estoy triste, ya que aceptaste usar magia oscura para fortalecerte, este no eres tú mi amigo, sé que Demian uso un hechizo para protegerlos de la maldad de ese hechizo pero aun así ¿Por qué aceptaste esto? ¡Tú eres un guerrero honorable que se intenta superar a si mismo sin usar trucos hasta hoy!

-¡TU QUE VAS A SABER DE ESTA SITUACIÓN MISERABLE TRAIDORA HIPÓCRITA, YO SOLO OBEDEZCO LAS ORDENES DEL GRANDIOSOS DOLL! –Siseo Deathsaurus llameándole los ojos y abriendo completamente sus enormes alas. -¡Tengo una deuda de vida con el jefe, sin él ni siquiera habría empollado cómo la tenías tu cuando te salvo tu vida!

-¡Y OTRA VEZ LA MULA AL TRIGO! ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES IMBÉCIL QUE ESE MALDITO PENDEJO HIJO DE LA MIERDA MAS BASTARDA DE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL TÁRTARO MATO A MIS PADRES A SANGRE FRÍA PARA CORROMPERME, QUE LE DESTROZO LA PIERNA A DARKSTEEL PARA QUE IGUAL ENLOQUECIERA DE IRA, QUE A DEMONSTING IGUAL LO CHANTAJEA SEGURAMENTE CON ALGO?! –Bufo Skydancer abriendo sus alas a todo lo que daban y haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno llorando molesta y triste. -¡Y no se conformó en chingarnos así, no, hizo más de sus gracias, yo fui tan leal como tú y el infeliz me deshecho como si fuera un arma rota, dado que así nos ve, como armamento, y a Darksteel le aplico un truco muy bajo dejándolo solo con esa perra del infierno humano para que lo matara, por lo menos EL CAYÓ CON MUCHO HONOR Y COMO UN GRAN HÉROE PROTEGIENDO A TRES INOCENTES Y A SU AMADA, A PESAR DE QUE MATO MUCHAS VECES, PERO ERAN ORDENES DE ESE IDIOTA! ¡¿Y TU QUE ME DICES DEATHSAURUS, TU PODRÍAS HACER EL GRAN SACRIFICIO QUE HIZO STEEL, PROTEGIENDO A LOS INOCENTES, O SEGUIRÁS SIGUIENDO ORDENES QUE VAN EN CONTRA DE TU CÓDIGO DE HONOR?!

-¡EN TODO HAY PRIORIDADES INGRATA, MI DEBER HACIA EL GRAN DARK DOLL ESTA SOBRE TODO LO DEMÁS, INCLUYENDO LO QUE PIENSE YO! –Dijo Deathsaurus exhalando una gran bola de fuego sobre Skydancer, quien disparo su magia para contrarrestarlo. -¡Yo cumplo las órdenes del gran Doll, además recuerda que nosotros fuimos al reino de las moscas para recuperarte!

-¡¿Quería recuperarme a mi o a un sucio cañón, o temió que con el trato que me daba mi tía me volviera al igual que ella una amenaza para el?! ¡Porque sinceramente no creo que después de patearme el trasero iba a aceptarme bajo su techo de nuevo, maldito hipócrita! –Señalo Skydancer usando su magia a todo lo que daba, pero a pesar de todo no podía sola contener el fuego del heraldo, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de terrestre para no retroceder. -¡Seguramente ese idiota me iba a quitar mi lucidez para que me volviera una bestia sin cerebro y sentimientos, o a robarme la vida para quitarme mis poderes, temo que si tu ganas esto Deathsaurus ese desgraciado pueda sustituirte con un dron descerebrado matándote por el lomo! –Al comentar esto Sonata la voltea a ver preocupada mientras tenía un forcejeo con las espadas de Sweetie, Skydancer describió perfectamente el plan de Dark Doll solo pensándolo un poco, (Espero que la lagartija sea tan pendeja que no tome lo que dijo esa alicornio), entonces Skydancer empieza a ser empujada por el gran poder de fuego hacia un extremo, Sweetie le grita para animarla. -¡Vamos Skydancer, tú puedes, puedes detener esta bola de fuego!

-¡Lamento decepcionarte bruja, pero mi fuego es tan caliente como el sol, e igual de poderoso como el que usa esa Celestia, por esa fuerza le gane a solar, y tú no estás nada cerca de ese nivel, agradece que solo voy a sacarte en vez de ahumarte por tu traición! –Comento Deathsaurus sin dejar de arrojar su fuego, mientras Sweetie aplicaba todo su conocimiento que le enseño Starlight para hacer un ataque muy violento a Sonata. -¡Maldita perra, no dejare que hagas las cosas horribles que hacías en tu dimensión aquí, voy a hacerte los hechizos más fuertes y violentos que me enseño Starlight, así sabrás el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor!

-¡Niña tonta! ¡¿Crees que me voy a dejar convencer de tus cuentos?! –Dijo Sonata poniendo un rostro diabólico. -¡Te he visto como peleas desde qué fuiste a mi dimensión, por más que digas que eres ruda tu todavía te contienes, temes que puedas volverte como yo, vamos pequeña idiota, suéltate completamente, quiero ver al demonio que tienes apresado en tu interior, ese demonio que envidia a su hermana y que quisiera matarla!

-¡Es cierto que tengo un lado muy oscuro Sonata! –Admitió Sweetie quien le brillaron sus ojos en blanco aumentando su poder mágico, sorprendiendo a Sonata. -¡Pero a diferencia de Luna, mi hermana, y de inclusive de mis dos maestras yo lo controlo cuando lo necesito, COMO AHORA! –Entonces Sweetie hace una explosión mágica muy poderosa, derribando a Sonata violentamente, Esta se levantó desaturdiéndose, cuando miro a la unicornio esta emana magia muy poderosa y amenazadora, sonreía macabramente como Starlight levitando, Sonata se ríe sin control al ver el cambio. -¿Así que hiciste lo mismo que tu maestrita en la pelea pasada? ¡La verdad no me sorprende banshee, pero yo no me dejo amedrentar con ese aspecto, la verdad te vez mejor así, demuestras tu verdadera perversión, ahora seguro solo piensas en matarme sin pensar en los demás! –Entonces Sweetie aparece un cañón sónico del triple del tamaño del que normalmente invoca, disparando sin avisar a Sonata, está a punto de darle se tele transporta, el rayo siguió su curso hacia Lighting quien está rechazando los cristales oscuros de Cólera. -¡Que hermoso, vas a freír a tu pretendiente, seguro te volverás loca y nunca volverás a ser la pony llorona, serás una excelente adicción a los drones de Doll! –Entonces Sweetie desaparece de donde disparo y se puso a lado de Lighting derribándolo, pero poniendo un escudo que refleja su ataque anterior haciendo que cambiara de dirección hacia Cólera, este espantado completamente apenas lo esquiva quemándose la cola con ese poder, el cual destruye todo el techo, causando una gran explosión a gran altura, entonces voltea a ver a Lighting la unicornio, cuando vuelven a aparecer sus ojos normales teniendo todavía su cabello erizado. -¡¿LJ ESTAS BIEN?! ¡Discúlpame no te vi, es que hay tantas peleas y muchos estallidos que perdí de vista a donde disparaba, solo estaba concentrada en Sonata!

-No te preocupes Sweetie, es mi culpa también por no recordar que esto es una pelea campal, debí fijarme en todos mis alrededores para no recibir un ataque amigo o enemigo. –Indico Lighting parándose del derribo de Sweetie. –Aunque me sorprendiste al ver lo que hiciste hace un momento y como lo lograste, pensé que habías perdido el control como Starlight.

-Eso pensaría cualquiera, no te preocupes amigo mío. –Señalo Sweetie ayudando a Lighting a reponerse. –Ya te habíamos contando Scoot, Bloom y yo que yo puedo controlar mejor la magia oscura desde que Starlight me apago los sentidos.

-Pero la verdad yo no lo creí, desde que te conocí siempre te he visto como una yegua muy noble y misericordiosa.

-No Lighting, no me idealices, tengo muchos defectos, aún más que mis padres y mi hermana, pero la diferencia de Rares yo estoy muy consciente de estos, por eso no he caído en el pozo a pesar de estar en la mera orilla como ahora, y tú al igual que yo ya se cuáles son los tuyos, muchas veces eres demasiado ingenuo, tienes muy mal genio, a veces caes en la desidia por esperar tanto…

-Sweet ya es suficiente con lo que dijiste, no es necesario seguir aumentando la lista de mis muchos defectos. –Menciono Lighting rascándose la cabeza viéndose sonrojada, Sweetie rio entre dientes. –Me gustaría ser más como son ustedes tres.

-No Lighting, tú eres la suma de tus cualidades y tus defectos, no eres un pony de tus cuentos de caballeros andantes, si fueras tan perfecto como esos la verdad… no me habría interesado en ti nunca. –Dijo Sweetie acercándose al corcel, quien se paralizo sonrojándose más, a nada de tocar sus cabezas empezó a caer un rayo del cielo y una onda sonora a su izquierda, la unicornio rechazo el rayo con su magia defensiva y el terrestre apago el ruido con su corte eléctrico. -¡Carajo, ya se me estaba cumpliendo un sueño, pero se me olvido este par!

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA DE SUS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO MALDITOS PONYS! –Gimoteo Sonata acechando con un lobo acercándose a los ponys. -¡Creí que ya estabas dejando el lastre de los sentimientos Sweetie Bell, pero no, eres una patética pendeja que se preocupa por su dildo barato, no sé quién de ustedes dos me da más asco, creo que voy a exterminarlos a ambos para que ya no sienta nauseas! –Mientras Cólera tampoco estaba de buen humor. -¡Eres un guerrero patético mula de tierra, te sonrojas por una pinches palabras de una ramera, tipas como esas solo quieren aprovecharse de uno para llenar unos huecos, voy a cubrirte con mis cristales oscuros para que te vuelvas una momia en vida, veras como esta perra te rechaza ya que perderás tu gracia!

-Me gustaría arrancarle esa sucia lengua a Sonata, tú no eres lo que dijo ella Lighting, estoy segura que tú y Bloomie son vírgenes todavía, ya que nunca han tenido pareja… bueno no sé si lo que Bloom tuvo con Spoon cuente ya que nunca pasaron ni a primera base...

-Y que tú a pesar de haber salido un año con Button Smash no eres lo que dijo Cólera Sweetie, te comportaste como una novia normal. –Indico Lighting ruborizándose junto con Sweetie poniéndose uno detrás del otro, la unicornio soltó unas risitas de pena. –Bueno… es que ese año Button fue muy atento conmigo… y tú estabas en un curso en el imperio… soy algo libertina como Rarity… Pero yo la verdad desde que éramos chicos tu…

-Calma Sweet, yo te culpo de nada, como no culpo a Bloomie de salir con Spoon "experimentando" el que nunca salió con nadie fui yo por lo que dijiste, soy algo… o muy ingenuo, pero la verdad me molesta que hablen mal de ustedes mis amigas, pero estos ojetes lo hacen para provocarnos.

-Pero no está por demás enseñarles una lección, ¿no te parece Lighting? –Indico Sweetie viendo a Lighting con compañerismo, este asiente. –Veamos si están acoplados este par como nosotros lo estamos.

-¡NO SE DE QUE MIERDA ESTÉN HABLANDO PAR DE PROSTITUTAS, VOY A HACERLES LOS HUESOS POLVO! –Dio Sonata un gran alarido con su poder sónico dirigido directamente a Sweetie, mientras Cólera lanzaba una bola de energía oscura sobre Lighting. -¡Sera mejor que salgas del ring perro, si no quieres quedar como lomo ahumado de cerdo!

-¡Ahora Sweetie! –Grito Lighting, entonces Sweetie hace destellar ambos ponys, intercambiándose sus lugares, ahora el corcel tenia al frente a Sonata y la yegua estaba debajo de Cólera. -¡¿Pero porque hacen esto idiotas?! ¡El resultado será el mismo!

-¡Pues no lo creo bruja de las tinieblas! -Entonces Lighting avienta su espada haciéndola gira como sierra, esto hizo que absorbiera el ataque de la ker, esta no pudo ni notar que el corcel le llego a toda velocidad enfrente de ella, elevándola al aire con una coz y siguiéndola de inmediato, mientras Sweetie canto un bello acorde, purificando la energía oscura de Cólera sorprendiéndolo. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE, COMO DESAPARECISTE MI FUERZA OFENSIVA PONY?!

-Es simple, tu magia no es "tan nefasta" como tú crees que piensas. –Comento Sweetie levitando hacia donde esta Cólera. –Me lo conto mi sobrina en la mañana, no digo que no sea muy negativa, pero no completamente, es como un 75%, eso debe ser la maldad inherente en ustedes, pero tiene algo de compasión, seguro sufriste cuando Rabia mato a tus otros compañeros, y sufriste más a ver a Peste caer, a pesar de ser muy ojete, ¿Verdad?

-Tu… ¡A TI Y A ESA MOCOSA DEL LA FREGADA NO LES INTERESA COMO ME SIENTA Y PIENSE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS QUE MATO ESA MISERABLE DE RABIA, MI OBJETIVO AHORA ES DERROTAR A TU AMIGUITO CON BENEFICIOS, ASÍ TE SUGIERO QUE VUELVAS A PELEAR CON LA DEMENTE KER DEL MUNDO SIMIO!

-Eso que dijiste Cólera es una gran mentira, la verdad ya ni siquiera quieres ser un conquistador. -Comento Sweetie, preocupando al umbrum. –Tu estas más preocupado por qué no quieres que tú y los demás umbrums no terminen como Peste, muerto y en el peor de los casos como zombis sin voluntad que solo obedecen a Rabia.

-Yo… ¡YA BASTA, TU SOLO PARLOTEAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO CANTANTE DE ANTRO DE MALA FAMA! –Grito Cólera enfurecido, pero Sweetie noto lo que ya habría descubierto Apple Bloom, el umbrum estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad y la de los supervivientes de su raza. -¡Si no quieres que te despelleje por tu boquita te sugiero que te largues de mi vista!

-Pues no quiero Cólera, AHORA YO SOY TU OPONENTE. –Menciono Sweetie lanzado un rayo mágico sonoro, el cual Cólera pudo esquivar con mucha dificultad. -¡Esto fue una advertencia Cólera, mejor trata de pelear lo mejor que puedas!

-¡Espera un segundo, yo estaba peleando con el capitancete, eso quiere decir…! –Entonces Cólera nota que Lighting tenía un enfrentamiento con su espada contra las garras de Sonata en él aire. -¡Esto es diferente aquí en Equestria que en tu mundo perra, aquí estoy acostumbrado a usar perfectamente mis pezuñas con mi espada, ahora te puedo atravesar más fácilmente!

-¡MALDITO, ERES UN PINCHE MONSTRUO! –Se quejó la ker al ver la verdadera habilidad natural del corcel con su espada, si lo hubiera enfrentado en un estado normal ya la acuchillado quien sabe cuántas veces. -¡Veamos si puedes seguir lo que sea que estés haciendo con tu espada si te arranco los cascos! –Entonces la ker intento acuchillar a Lighting en su extremidad delantera derecha, el corcel esquiva el ataque la demonio, la cual aprovecha para atacar con su fuego oscuro, golpeándolo y cayendo de inmediato. -¡Te confiaste imbécil, ahora arde en la oscuridad perpetua!

-¡A Lighting no le pasara eso que quieres sucia zorra! -Comento Sweetie quien golpeo a Cólera con un estruendo para alejarlo y atontarlo un momento, con su magia apaga las llamas que envuelven al corcel, este gira en el suelo respirando agitadamente. –¡¿Lighting te encuentras bien, puedes seguir en la pelea?!

-¡Si Sweetie estoy bien, solo algo magullado! –Contesto Lighting, quien al reponerse hace una versión corta de su tormenta de espadas, dándole a Sonata quien no pudo esquivar eso por la gran velocidad que le imprimió el capitán, causándole heridas en sus alas que provocan que pierda su poder de vuelo, haciendo que se estrelle con mucha fuerza, pero recuperándose rápidamente viendo completamente furiosa. -¡Rayos, sí fuera más fuerte, podría lastimarla más, pero ella tiene un nivel muy alto con esa transformación, como el de mi maestra Fluttershy!

-¡Estúpido, no me compares con esa rata con alas, YO SOY MAS PODEROSA QUE ELLA! –Menciono Sonata encendiendo su aura oscura violentamente. -¡A DIFERENCIA DE ESA PERRA YO NO TENGO NINGUNA INHIBICIÓN PARA COMBATIR, YO DESDE EL INICIO BUSCO SOLO UNA COSA, HACER SUFRIR INMENSURABLEMENTE AL GUSANO QUE TENGO ENFRENTE, MIENTRAS ELLA CONTIENE SUS INSTINTOS COMO LO HACE ESA IDIOTA DE SWEETIE BELL!

-¡Y POR ESO MI MAESTRA ES MAS FUERTE QUE TU Y MI AMIGA TIENE UN GRAN POTENCIAL! –Comento Lighting corriendo a toda su velocidad, atacando con toda su fuerza a Sonata, quien detuvo su espada con sus dos garras, la navaja le pudo cortar un poco a medio rostro empezando a sangrar. -¡Mi maestra tiene la sabiduría y la fuerza para poder controlar sus instintos más oscuros, y Sweetie es igual, que bueno que la princesa Luna la ayudo cuando se empezó a dejarse llevar por su rencor, si no ella habría perdido su hermosa alma, cuando ella despierte su poder interior seguro será muy fuerte, aún más de lo que ya es, no que tú te dejaste llevar por ellos desde el principio, ahora no sé qué tengas en lugar de alma, tú no eres una diosa como afirmas, eres una SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA BESTIA, NI LOS ANIMALES SE COMPORTAN COMO TU!

-¡TE VOY A EXTIRPAR ESA COSA QUE TIENES POR LENGUA LIGHTING JOLT SOLCISTE Y DESPUÉS TE A CASTRAR PARA MUERAS DESANGRADO POR AHÍ! –Amenazo Sonata al corcel después de escuchar el comentario de este, entonces se soltaron del forcejeo y de inmediato la ker ataco el rostro de Lighting, este se agacha esquivando el corte, tan solo le corto algo de su melena, entonces Sonata dispara a bocajarro su fuego oscuro. -¡HAZTE POLVO COMO DEBIÓ SER EN MI MUNDO JOLT, JA, JA, JA! –Mientras Sweetie seguía combatiendo a Cólera en el aire, el umbrum aparecía cristales oscuros muy afilados para usarlos como balas perforadoras contra la unicornio. -¡Con esto seguramente te derribare pony, ya que este ataque tiene la potencia como para derribar a alguien como esa ker!

-Probemos tu teoría Cólera. –Dijo entre dientes Sweetie, ella y Lighting se pusieron entre sus rivales en línea recta sin que estos se dieran cuenta, ambos a punto de recibir los ataques de sus respectivos rivales se miraron entre si y asintieron, el corcel brinco con todas sus fuerzas y la yegua se tele transporto cuando ya le iba a pegar el primer cristal, los dos ataques siguieron de frente hacia el demonio contrario, por la forma de estos no se contrarrestaron y siguieron su camino, incluso los cristales de Cólera se pusieron al rojo vivo y el fuego de Sonata aumento su temperatura por esto, tanto la ker como el umbrum por la sorpresa no pudieron reaccionar adecuadamente. -¡CÓLERA ERES UN IDIOTA, AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH! –Grito Rabia recibiendo la granizada de cientos de cristales encendidos, mientras a este se lo llevo el fuego como si fuera una gran ola haciéndolo girar en el aire. -¡MALDITA RAMERA, FÍJATE EN DONDE ESCUPES TU MIERDAAAAAA!

-¡ESE PAR DE PENDEJOS SE ATACARON ENTRE SI! –Siseo Deathsaurus al ver como sus dos aliados recibir sus propios ataques. -¡No puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta… un segundo, estos lo planearon desde el principio, pero a mí no me harán tarugo traidora! –Entonces Deathsaurus aumenta el poder de su lanzallamas, incrementando mucho el volumen del fuego como un rio con una corriente que llega de golpe, (¡es ahora o nunca Skydancer!) pensó la alicornio e hizo brillar su cuerpo muy intensamente, provocando un destello con la intensidad de un poderoso flash. -¡Desgraciada, a pesar de querernos cegar yo ya sé dónde estás y no podrás esquivar esto! –Indico Deathsaurus dejando de lanzar su fuego para tallarse los ojos para quitarse el destello, entonces su fuego hace contacto con la pony, haciendo una gran explosión de fuego. -¡Ja, te lo dije, agradece que solo sentirás el golpe y el dolor de la quemada de tercer grado, si no estás noqueada con ese débil cuerpecito me sorprendería mucho!

-La verdad tú fuego es muy poderoso Deathsaurus, pero la verdad no me afecto como tu deseabas. –Indico la yegua desde la zona de impacto cubierta de humo, el dragón como lo menciono se asombró abriendo completamente los ojos. -¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SIGUES CONSIENTE SKYDANCER?! ¡UN MOMENTO, ESA NO ES LA VOZ DE LA TRAIDORA!

-Por lo menos no eres tan idiota para no reconocerme la voz, me halagas, ya que fui el tercer elemento con el que hablaste después de Skyli y AJ. –Entonces una llama naranja nace del centro de La bruma oscura desapareciendo ambos, dejando ver a Scootalo. –Desde que Spike me relevo en Ponyville deseaba volver a enfrentarte lagartija.

-¡Espera un segundo, Skydancer hizo un hechizo de intercambio! –Dijo sorprendido Deathsaurus, Entonces Scootalo vuela como cometa embistiendo al dragón, este a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños cae rápidamente por el gran impacto. -¡No puede ser! ¡¿cómo una mosca me pudo derribar?!

-No seas tonto Deathsaurus, sabes que yo a pesar de mi aspecto puedo provocar grandes daños gracias a mi habilidad, y esto aumenta gracias a mi cambio y recuerda que la clase guerrera original de los ponys eran los pegasos.

-¿Así que quieres terminar nuestra pelea qué quedo pendiente no niña? –Indico el heraldo levantándose limpiándose la sangre que escupió del golpe anterior. –Voy a tener que dejar a la traidora como plato fuerte, tú serás mi aperitivo. –Entonces el dragón juntando sus puños golpea a Scoot provocando un pequeño boquete en la plataforma. -¡¿Qué te parece mi fuerza ahora niña?!, ¡Seguro te rompí varios…! ¡¿CÓMO?! –Se estaba fanfarroneando el dragón cuando Scoot con mucho trabajo completamente encendida estaba levantando sus puños. -¡Imposible, ese golpe debí por lo menos haberte dislocado algo!

-¿Y quién dijo que no lo hiciste Deathsaurus? –Indico Scootalo quitándose de encima las enormes garras del dragón. -¡Estoy segura que me rompiste todas las patas, pero gracias a mi poder se me curaron casi de inmediato, sentir ese dolor fue horrible, pero en comparación cuando me estaba drenando el alma Xiuhtecuhtli es como si solo me torciera la cuartilla!

-¡Con un demonio, eres tan frustrante como Demonsting, no se desmayan con nada!... ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Qué no estabas peleando con él, entonces la traidora intercambio lugar contigo?!

-¡Mi amiga… nuestra amiga no es una traidora, ella de verdad está muy preocupada por su bienestar Deathsaurus! –Señalo Scootalo empezando a volar rodeando a Deathsaurus de abajo para arriba a gran velocidad, el heraldo intento golpearla pero no pudo gracias a la velocidad de la pegaso, esta llego a la cabeza y le intento golpear la mandíbula con una patada llameante, Deathsaurus apenas esquiva el golpe, ya que si le daba lo hubiera derribado de nuevo. -¡Y si intercámbianos de rival, pero no como tú crees! –Entonces Scoot señalo en donde se encontraba el escorpión, este ya estaba peleando no con Skydancer, sino con Apple Bloom, poniéndose un escudo para protegerse de los poderos golpes con maná de la terrestre. -¡Vamos no seas marica Demonsting, te tengo que pagar el favor de que me envenenaste dos veces!

-¡Ni que estuviera con un tornillo suelto pony salvaje, a pesar de mi resistencia no quiero sentir tus patadas, sería como si me atropellara un tren! -Indico Demonsting quien empezó a retroceder con todo y escudo por los golpes. –(¡Esta yegua se volvió muy peligrosa incluso aun sin transformarse, manejar el maná de esta forma solo lo logran seres con una gran afinidad con el ambiente mágico natural, si uno de sus golpes con magia me toca solo con la fuerza que logro me haría mucho daño, tengo que deshacerme de ella rápido dado que no lograre que ella misma desperdicie su fuerza en vano!) ¡Debo admitir que te volviste una rival casi decente Apple Bloom, ya no tienes nada que ver con la potranca a la que vencí envenenándola dos veces!

-¡Ya no lograras que pierda el control con tu palabrería Demonsting, quieres que use mi poder antes de que de verdad lo requiera! –Respondió Apple Bloom tranquila a pesar de estar haciendo un ataque frenético. -¡Y la verdad en ninguna de esas dos ocasiones me derrotaste realmente, ni siquiera podría decirse que yo te gane, ya que la primera vez mis amados hermanos nos ayudamos entre si y segunda ni siquiera peleamos entre nosotros, tú me atacaste por sorpresa!

(Perfecto, ya la distraje haciéndola pensar en otra cosa, ahora solo debo esperar el momento adecuado) pensó maquiavélicamente Demonsting, después de una serie de golpes Apple Bloom se empezó a gira para usar sus poderosas patas traseras para tratar de por lo menos arrojar al escorpión con todo y escudo lo más lejos que pueda. (Excelente, ahora a esperar el momento justo donde estará en un punto ciego… ¡Ahora!) en ese instante Demonsting quita su escudo y desaparece, haciendo que Apple Bloom pateara al aire. -¡¿Qué carajos…?!

-¡Te confiaste demasiado campesina! –Señalo Demonsting con un eco, apareciendo detrás de Apple Bloom brillando sus tenazas y su cola en rojo, negro y azul respectivamente, la iba atacar con tres tipos de magia a la vez, pero la terrestre instantáneamente voltea a ver exactamente donde reapareció el heraldo sonriendo. -¡Demian el que no debe confiarse por poder desaparecer eres tú, recuerda que ya sentir las fluctuaciones de maná, y eso incluye cuando seres como tú se hacen humo! –Entonces la terrestre puede detener los golpes de las pinzas pero no del aguijón que la golpea en el rostro. -¡Definitivamente eres demasiado un riesgo pony, pero yo tengo una ventaja sobre ti, mi aguijón es como si fuera otra extremidad más, dado que no puedes usar un par tú ya que no puedes volar para usarlas a la vez! –Entonces retrayendo su cola Apple Bloom la muerde muy fuerte. -¡AY, MALDITA, TE CREES UN PERRO O ALGO ASÍ, SUÉLTAME!

-¡NFOF BLAF VGOF AF SFGOTGARG! (¡NO LA VOY A SOLTAR!) –Menciono Apple Bloom mordiendo aún más fuerte la cola de Demonsting. -¡AGF PGESFAR DFE QGUFE TGENYGFAS UNF EXFOGESGQUGELETO DFE MAFGITGANFIO TGIENFES A FGUERFZAS QFUE TFENGER LFUGFARGES DFONDGE TFIENGES MFENFOS, EHGN LAHGS ACHRTFICFULGACFIONES, Y TFU PGINFCHE MCGOLFA ES PRFÁCTICGAMFENTE PGURFA AFRTICGULJACFIÓN, PFOR EDSGO AFL MFSORDHGERTE TFE FDOLGIÓ MGUCHFO! (¡A PESAR DE QUE TENGAS UN EXOESQUELETO DE MAGITANIO TIENES A FUERZAS QUE TENER LUGARES DONDE TIENES MENOS, EN LAS ARTICULACIONES, Y TU PINCHE COLA ES PRÁCTICAMENTE PURA ARTICULACIÓN, POR ESO AL MORDERTE TE DOLIÓ MUCHO!)

-¡YO NO HABLO PINKIE PIE, SUÉLTAME! –Grito exasperado Demonsting cuando intentó golpear de nuevo a Apple Bloom con su magia oscura en las pinzas, pero la terrestre hizo un movimiento rápido empezando a azotarlo de un lado a otro al suelo muy fuertemente. -¡POR TODAS LAS GEMAS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, ESTO ES MUY DEGRADANTE!

(¡Tenía razón Brave, la cola de Demian es como un cuerno de unicornio a pesar de poder usar sus pinzas igual, no puede realizar hechizos complicados, por eso no se ha tele transportado para soltarse de mi mordida, muy posiblemente me va a quedar un sabor a metal muy desagradable en la boca, pero eso lo soluciono comiendo yerbabuena!) Pensó Apple Bloom mordiendo aún más fuerte, el heraldo se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que intentaba su rival. -¡Loca caníbal, parece ser que quieres arrancarme el aguijón, pero no te voy a dejar que me lastimes para que no pueda atacar con mis mejores hechizos, TE VOY A ARREGLAR LAS IDEAS CON MIS PINZAS!

(¡Si pudieras ya lo habrías hecho!) Pensó la terrestre siguiendo azotando varias veces a Demonstingt al suelo, Entonces Deathsaurus aun teniendo su duelo de fuego con Scootalo dispara una bola de fuego dirigiéndola sobre Apple Bloom, esta al notarlo suelta al heraldo y se rueda para esquivar la llamarada, haciendo que golpeara a Demonsting, haciéndolo girar como un trompo completamente encendido, se pudo detener haciendo estallar su fuerza mágica. -¡Primero la pegaso sociópata me ataca sin que yo pudiera hacerla algún tipo de daño, después la campesina intenta comerse una de mi extremidades como de película de terror gore, y luego tú me intentas cocinar Deathsaurus, fíjate donde vomitas!

-¡Si serás arañito, te libere de esa ignorante… UGH! –Estaba explicando Deathsaurus cuando recibe dos aletazos de Scootalo derribándolo, Demonsting usando su magia detiene al dragón antes de que se saliera del ring. -¡Rayos, no sé cómo esta pegaso tiene las alas muy pesadas, sentí que golpearon las alas de Torch!

-¡Si yo no me fije tú tampoco lo hiciste lagartija, no debiste distraerte teniendo a esa gallina enfrente! –Comento Demonsting haciendo levitar al dragón para pararlo de nuevo, aprovechando Scootalo para llegar junto a Apple Bloom. -¡Caray Apple Bloom, estuviste a nada de vencer a Demian, pero lo evito su grandote amigo!

-Igual tu pudiste sacar a Deathsaurus, pero el escorpión le devolvió el favor evitando que se saliera el, si fuera una pelea uno a uno ya habrían perdido. –Comento Apple Bloom. –Pero esto es una pelea campal, lo aprovechan ellos dos para cuidarse entre sí, no se comportan como los otros cuatro.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Demonsting? –Se preguntó Deathsaurus tronándose el cuello y los nudillos poniéndose al lado del otro heraldo, esta hace brillar su aguijón muy intensamente. –Así es Deathsaurus, nos dejamos manipular por estos ponys, ellos no querían evitar la lucha de este tipo, más bien querían esto, nosotros nos concentramos en un solo rival al principio, y aparentemente ellos igual, pero lo que buscaban estos cabrones era que nos acostumbráramos a enfrentar a determinado rival solamente, paro hace un momento sin darnos cuenta se empezaron a juntar cada uno en parejas, ahora atacan en equipos intercambiando sus rivales, haciendo que con el que estaba peleando originalmente cometa errores como los de nosotros de hace algunos momentos.

-Skydancer tenía razón, ustedes fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de nuestra estrategia Deathsaurus, Demonsting. –Comento Scootalo quien con Apple Bloom se empezaron a acercar a los heraldos, estos lo hicieron igual. –Por compartir una buena etapa de su vida seguro saben pelear en equipo al mismo tiempo, pero al estar con tres dementes se les olvido un poco, tuvimos mala fortuna de no poderlos sacar, pero el plan es efectivo a pesar de que se dieron cuenta, ya no lograremos que se golpeen entre ustedes dos, pero los otros no creo que sean tan listos, tal vez Cólera si se calma.

-Si le decimos lo que descubrimos a los otros Demonsting ni siquiera nos harán caso. –Señalo Deathsaurus. –Así que lo recomendable es eliminar a este par primero, para ir contra otro de estos ponys inmediatamente, estoy casi seguro que podrán eliminar a alguno de nuestros aliados por su plan.

-¡Pues no les será tan fácil eliminarnos lagartija! –Indico Apple Bloom poniéndose en guardia junto con Scootalo, empezando la Apple a elevar su aura. -¡Nosotras estamos acostumbradas a hacer muchas cosas juntas, pero si nos logran separa también tenemos un plan contra esa contingencia!

-Bloomie tranquila, todavía no es el momento. –Comento Scoot viendo que su amiga estaba a punto de cambiar. –Sé que quieres usar tu fuerza no solo para pelear, sino también para mostrárselo a Apple Jack, pero todavía no estamos en una situación extrema.

-Como me choca que no dejen hacer lo que quiero… está bien esperare un poco más Scoot.

-¡Seria mejor que lo hicieras ahora pelirroja, ya que ya no te lo permitiremos! – Siseo Deathsaurus arrojándose sobre las yeguas junto con Demonsting, las ponys igual corrieron para atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras Skydancer cambio lugar con Apple Bloom en su enfrentamiento con Rabia. –Vaya, nos volvemos a ver mi "reemplazo", ya que después de que abandone a ese monstruo el rápidamente hizo una armadura exactamente igual a la mía, debería dejar el "amor pasado" atrás, no que quiere volver a su nueva pareja en la sombra de la anterior, que patéticos son los dos.

-Je. Eres una pobre idiota Skydancer, tu solo eras una pobre payaso al servicio de Doll, a diferencia mía que soy la líder de los umbrums vivos y muertos, prácticamente soy una diosa, una pobre sabandija como tú tuvo suerte de que Doll se fijara en ti no me ganara nunca, sobretodo que yo ya estoy en un nivel superior, me servirás como muñeca después de que te mate, voy a intentar conservar tu cuerpo lo mejor para eso.

-¿Conque soy una estúpida? Creo que tienes un poco de razón Rabia. –Comento muy calmada la pony, extrañando a la umbrum, esperaba que se molestara como las anteriores veces. –Fui muy tonta en creer que ese Doll quería ayudarme, debí haber sospechado que ese güey coincidentemente apareció "para ayudarme" exactamente después de que murió mi padre, la ira te ciega y no te hace pensar bien, eso me paso a mí y a mis tres amigos, aunque al pobre de Deathsaurus nunca conoció algo más y por eso lo sigue, ve a ese infeliz como si fuera su padre o algo por el estilo, voy a salvar a mis amigos, porque no decirlo a mis hermanos del destino horrible que tuvo mi hermano Darksteel.

-¿No me digas que también quieres salvarme pony? –Pregunto burlonamente Rabia. –No seas más pendeja de lo que ya eres, a diferencia de ti yo soy un ser superior, no una pinche arma como tú.

-En eso también tienes razón Rabia, yo no soy como tú. – Respondió Skydancer empezando a ponerse muy seria y molesta. –Ya que tú eres una bestia diabólica, como Skyshadow a pesar de todo me preocupaba por la seguridad y bienestar de mis otros hermanos, por eso a Darksteel nunca le di el golpe final, y después junto con Demian lo curábamos sin que él se diera cuenta mientras dormía, pero tú… ¡asesinas a tus compañeros umbrums, y no conforme con eso no los dejas descansar en paz ya que los vuelves tus títeres, aprisionando sus almas en sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sufrir incluso antes de su juicio final, tú no tienes ni mereces salvación, ya que a diferencia de Darksteel tu no mostraste ningún sentimiento misericordioso nunca!

-¡¿Así que tu igual que esa terrestre sabes que mis victimas sufren un martirio eterno, eh puta perra?! –Indico Rabia haciendo llamear sus ojos en completo fuego rojo, entonces varios zombis voladores que aún tenía bajo su servicio rodearon a Skydancer. -¡Mis esclavos te harán sufrir un martirio indescriptible y a diferencia de esa mugrosa montañesa no podrás romper mi lazo con ellas, no debiste intercambiar lugares con ella, ahora mis esclavos DESTRUYAN TODOS SUS HUESOS, PERO DÉJENLA VIVA, ELLA DEBE GOZAR EL PROCESO PARA VOLVERSE UNA DE USTEDES!

-¡Primero me lanzo a una trituradora antes de volverme uno de tus esclavos Rabia! –Dijo Skydancer dejando de volar con sus alas y empezando a levitar mágicamente. -¡Eres una sucia cobarde que siempre te pones detrás de los que te hacen tu trabajo sucio, pero ya basta, siempre consigues ventajas muy injustas, pero te digo esto idiota, por más zombis que consigas no dejas de ser la peón de alguien, te crees una líder pero la verdad solo eres un oportunista, y ahora te sientes una diosa, estas tan deschavetada como ese centauro, esa ker y el idiota de Doll, ustedes no son dioses SON BASURA!

-¡Maldita hija de perra, tú no tienes derecho ni siquiera de verme, mucho menos insultarme, esclavos DESPEDÁCENLA AHORA! –Indico violentamente Rabia, entonces los zombis voladores se arrojaron sobre Skydancer, parecía un gran enjambre de insectos atacando un pequeño blanco, mientras recibía esos ataques la alicornio dispara su mayor ataque de plumas cortantes, clavándole por lo menos a cada creatura una de estas incluyendo a los que todavía se arremolinaban en el piso, los cuales se acercaban al resto del equipo de los ponys, incluso hubo unas cinco plumas que cortaron un poco a Apple Bloom, Lighting, Scootalo, Jazz y Sweetie. -¡De verdad eres una pony que no piensa, esas mugres plumas no te servirán de nada, no son los drones de Doll, no tienen sellos de unión, no podrás aplicar tu hechizos, incluso casi lastimas a tus amigos arrojando ese ataque al azar!

-¿Al azar? ¡YO NUNCA DEJO NADA AL AZAR SI PUEDO EVITARLO, CHICOS AHORA! –Grito Skydancer, entonces sus cinco compañeros asintieron peleando todavía con sus rivales en turno, Lighting esquivando un zarpazo de Sonata y la patea hacia Sweetie, entonces usando su carga eléctrica le da a la pluma que lo corto, esta mágicamente pasa la descarga a todos los zombis, mientras la ker seguía su viaje Sweetie ataca con un gran ataque sónico enterrándola en el suelo, esta onda llega a otra pluma, la onda se expande a los no muertos empezando a retorcerse más y cuarteándose mucho y ya no pudiéndose mover, lo qué aprovecho Skydancer para salir de esa multitud. -¡¿Qué carretas estás haciendo malditos ponys?! –Grito Rabia mientras trataba de recobrar el control de sus marionetas, mientras Scootalo disparo cuatro aletazos de fuego muy potente, Deathsaurus con algo de dificultad puede desviar esos ataques. -¡Si no estuviera transformado capaz que me quemas más allá de mis escamas externas, pero no fatalmente, así te recomiendo pegaso que intentes otra cosa cómo lo hiciste contra Spike, pero no podrá ser tu rainplosión ya que se cómo desarmarla gracias al insecto! –Menciono fanfarronamente Deathsaurus, pero Scootalo solo sonrió de la misma manera que él. -¡Eso lo se lagartija, Rainbow noto que ese escorpión se quedó entre las sombras anotando todo lo que lográbamos, haciendo seguramente una estrategia en nuestra contra, sé que no podre usar mi rainplosión de una manera directa contigo, pero tú como dragón sabes que el fuego es manipulable y se puede atacar con el de varias maneras!... además eres demasiado envanecido, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba atacándote a ti? –Dijo irónicamente Scootalo, entonces Deathsaurus noto a donde desvió las llamas, entonces puso un rostro patético, desvió el fuego a cuatro plumas de Skydancer, cuando estas se encendieron igualmente a los zombis. –Por cierto gracias por tu cooperación, si yo hubiera tratado de encenderlas directamente tú lo hubieras evitado. –Señalo burlonamente la pegaso, haciendo sisear al dragón que la empezó atacar frenéticamente, Demonsting quien seguía atacando con sus pinzas cubiertas con magia a Apple Bloom, dedujo el plan. -¡Así que las plumas de Skydancer actúan como una especie de receptor, el cual transmite su energía mágica única a los zombis, esto al no tener, alguna defensa real reciben todo el daño! -Apple Bloom la cual hacia lo mismo con sus cascos se lo confirmo. -¡Definitivamente tu si sabes pensar un poco Demian, así es, como Skydancer no sabe cortar los flujos de maná maligno cómo yo los va a sobrecargar con nuestros poderes!

-¡Es una lástima que se les acabo el secreto yegua, hora de cesar transmisiones! –Respondió Demonsting arrojando su acido a las plumas enterradas en ring, derritiéndolas todas. -¡Ya no podrán seguir enviando los ataques a los títeres de Rabia!

-¡Eres un… evitaste que mandara mi fuerza a través de las plumas! –Menciono gruñendo Apple Bloom, pero de repente cambio su rostro a una de burla. –Pero no será necesario, tu bendito ácido tendrá el mismo efecto que mi fuerza.

-¡¿PERO DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Entonces Demonsting al ver a los clones noto que su acido a pesar de que deshizo las plumas fue transmitido a los zombis, ahora los entes estaban derritiéndose además de electrocutando, vibrando, y quemándose. -¡Me viste la cara de idiota!

-¡¿NO QUE ERAS MUY INTELIGENTE INSECTO?! ¡LES HICISTE UN FAVOR A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! ¡¿De qué lado estas?! –Señalo Rabia poniendo toda su fuerza para que los zombis no se deshicieran. -¡Tyrek evita que ese músico inútil también coopere con esto!

-¡Al igual que la sucia lagartija tú no tienes derecho a ordenarme, pinche sanguijuela parásita! –Bramo Tyrek enfrascado en un duelo mágico con su rayo de sus cuernos contra el ataque sónico de Jazz, haciendo lentamente que avanzara al pony. -¡Pero no te preocupes inútil, ya no hay plumas y si este idiota si se distrae hasta aquí llega, rinde te músico, tu no deberías estar aquí, eres el sobrante de los elementos, humildad, ja el más patético de estos!

-¡Ya deja de estarme choreando centauro, ya no soy tan tonto para creerme esas mamadas! –Indicó el corcel aumentando su magia, volviendo a emparejar el choque de fuerzas. -¡Tu solo hablas y hablas, con tu sucia labia engañaste a Discord, pero yo no soy un pendejo como el, gracias a mi padre se reconocer a alimañas que solo piensan en ellos!

-¡Hey, no me insultes trompetilla, o puedo invertirte como a los elementos originales!... Mejor no, dos Rainbow serían demasiado para el planeta. –Menciono Discord tocándose la barbilla, haciendo que Rainbow lo mirara molesta. –Aunque admitiéndolo si fui muy pendejo en creer lo que dijo esta vaca, que ni siquiera respeta a su familia. –Comento el draconequs mientras Jazz y Tyrek continuaban su confrontación. -¡YA ME HARTASTE SUCIO GUSANO TU NO ERES UNA PRINCESITA ALICORNIO, VOY A PONER TODA MI FUERZA EN MI ATAQUE PARA ROMPERTE TODOS TUS MALDITOS HUESOS! –Entonces Tyrek de repente dispara un rayo enorme cubriendo los ataques anteriores desapareciéndolos, a punto de darle a Jazz toca con todas sus fuerzas su saxofón haciendo un gran contraataque, provocando una gran explosión que a todos los competidores en y el réferi en el ring fueran golpeados por la onda expansiva, desapareciendo todos en una nube de humo y el resplandor, después de algunos segundos, entonces todos los participantes empezaron a salir de entre los escombros notándose todos aturdidos. –Ay, eso sí fue muy intenso, ¿Scoot estas bien? –Pregunto Apple Bloom saliendo de entre los restos lo que era el piso de la plataforma, Scootalo salió haciendo una pequeña llamarada. –Si estoy bien amiga… no creí que Cool Jazz fuera tan fuerte…

-¡Ese papanatas de Tyrek, despertó a un manticore dormido! –Dijo Deathsaurus quitándose escombros de encima muy rápidamente, saliendo de debajo de él Demonsting. -¡Esas amenazas que dicen esos músicos no eran palabras al aire Deathsaurus, ellos son muy peligrosos, son tan peligrosos cómo Sonata!

-Lástima que ese estúpido no hace con ese poder la que se debe. –Indico Sonata quitándose el escudo sónico que se puso instintivamente al sentir las ondas sonoras del ataque, poniéndose al lado de sus compañeros. –Si me toca eso quien sabe hasta donde hubiera llegado al estar volando, ese Jazz sería capaz de llevarme al mismo sitio donde me dejaron los gorilas si me hubiera distraído, aun estando transformada., y por eso es posible que el idiota de Cólera llega a estrellar como insecto en un parabrisas por ese choque.

-Puedes decepcionarte bruja, todavía sigo en esto. –Dijo saliendo de entre varios escombros y tierra, se había cubierto de sus cristales oscuros, estrellándose y siendo enterrado por la explosión posterior. -¿No se supone que Tyrek ahora tiene la fuerza de cuando robo toda la magia alicornio, porque no puede contra un sucio potro?

-¡Por qué ese "sucio potro" como lo llamaste tiene ahora el mismo nivel que las portadoras originales en esa época! –Señalo Lighting reapareciendo junto con Sweetie, la unicornio los tele transporto al momento justo del impacto. -¡No debieron subestimarlo, que sea pacifico no significa que no pueda lograr cosas extraordinarias!

-Espero que esto les muestre que ni Jazz ni yo somos inútiles a los que siempre se tiene que proteger, esa parte de nuestra vida que ya es pasado, algo que nunca volverá. –Comento Sweetie mientras levita ella y a Lighting poniéndose al lado de Apple Bloom y Scootalo. -¡Por eso nosotros debemos intentar lo mismo que él, para defender la paz del mundo!

-Dices puras sandeces Bell, es cierto que ese jazzista de cuarta logro algo un poco interesante, ¿pero adonde está el ahora? –Preguntó Sonata burlonamente, notando que no se veía ni al músico ni al centauro, Rabia, sus zombis y Skydancer seguían golpeándose en el aire sin prestar atención abajo, los zombis terrestres fueron destrozados por la explosión, pero empezaron a rearmarse de nuevo. –Es muy posible que ambos estúpidos se hayan hecho polvo, ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos rivales se asesinan entre si al mismo tiempo? no creo que nos descalifiquen a ambos… aunque sería algo muy provechoso para mí. –En ese momento Tyrek sale de debajo de varias piedras gritando haciendo explotar su aura, tanto Demonsting como Sweetie pusieron sus escudos sobre su equipos para no recibir esa metralla, empezándose a reír desquiciadamente. -¡ja, ja, ja, ja, eso fue un ataque interesante, pero no para mi Jazz, yo estoy muy bien pero tú solo te pusiste la soga al cuello, la única que logro estar a mi nivel fue la princesa Twilight, pero tú no ni te acercaste a pesar de tus brillitos!

-Eso… yo lo se… -Dijo débilmente Jazz saliendo de una pila de escombros, ya había perdido su poder arcoíris, sus lentes se hicieron pedazos, estaba sangrando en varias partes y sumamente golpeado, quien sabe cómo pudo ponerse en pie. –De verdad tu fuerza es demoniaca Tyrek.

-Debiste haberte dado cuenta antes idiota, ya que habrías escapado, ahora ya no tienes esa posibilidad, ya no puedes hacer nada, ¡Te masacrare por haberme humillado tanto! –Indico Tyrek acercándose a Jazz tronándose las manos, sus amigos intentaron ir con para defenderlo, pero Sonata puso una pared de sonido. –Ahora veremos algo interesante niños, pongan mucha atención. –Dijo la ker relamiéndose la brutalidad que iba a pasar, Tyrek llego al frente de Jazz. -¡Muy bien, cómo ya me hiciste perder el tiempo voy aplastarte con un solo golpe, hasta nunca Jazz! –Al empezar su golpe Tyrek noto que Jazz se empezó a reírse de él, molestando al extremo. -¡¿CUÁL ES EL CHISTE PENDEJO, O YA PERDISTE LA RAZÓN?!

-Me rio ya que eres tan estúpido… que no te das cuenta que ya no tengo que hacerte nada… y que esa Rabia se quedó sin títeres…

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO…?! ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! –Grito horriblemente de dolor Tyrek cuando Jazz soltó un pequeño destello de su cuerno, al hacer esto parecía que el centauro estallaba sónicamente desde dentro de él la magia sónica del unicornio, igual le paso a todos los zombis, empezándose a hacer polvo. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE?! ¡MIS TÍTERES ESTÁN SIENDO FULMINADOS, PERO ESE ATAQUE NO DEBIÓ PROVOCAR ESO, SE DESHICIERON DE LAS PLUMAS!

-No de todas… -Dijo débilmente Jazz levitando lo que le quedaba de sus lentes, de la montura de estos saco una pluma de Skydancer. –Me costó trabajo ponerle esto, pero quería algo de mi musa cerca de mí que no se me olvidara nunca, que suerte tuve… ¿no? con esto el ataque que te hice Tyrek pudo llegar a los engendros esos…

-¡MALDITO SEAS JAZZ, JURO QUE ME PAGARAS… AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! –En eso momento la magia sónica de Jazz explota completamente en Tyrek, envolviéndolo en una bola de energía blanquiazul, mientras Skydancer llorando en silencio dispara un rayo mágico a un zombi, este se transfieren a los otros ahora si exterminándolos completamente, sin que Rabia pudiera hacer algo, se terminó la explosión, notando que Tyrek ya había recuperado su tamaño inicial, estaba humeando con muchas heridas, sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y cayo pesadamente sin notarse ningún movimiento, el réferi se le acerco muy lenta y cuidadosamente. –Está respirando… pero esta inconsciente… ¡El participante Tyrek ya no puede continuar!

-Cool… por lo menos alguien perdió antes que yo… chicos lo siento… pero ya no puedo seguir… suerte… -Dijo Jazz empezando a derrumbarse el, Skydancer le lanzo un rayo eléctrico a Rabia para quitársela de encima y fue como una saeta con Jazz, tomándolo con sus cascos y llevándolo con Dinky. -¡Jazz resiste, si te mueres no te perdonare nunca! –Dijo la alicornio mientras sacaba a Jazz del ring. -¡Hiciste una gran pelea Jazz, eres el corcel más cool que conozco, por eso te amo mucho, descuida todos nosotros seguiremos tu gran ejemplo, Dinky cuídalo mucho por favor!

-¡Descuida Skyli, el aura de Jazz esta algo lastimada, pero no de consideración, ya que él le da prioridad a los sonidos que a la magia, tu regresa con los demás y protéjanse entre todos! –Comento Dinky, la alicornio asintió y se tele transporto con el resto de su equipo- -¡Al participante Jazz lo sacaron de la pelea para recibir atención médica, queda eliminado! –Señalo el réferi, los ponys y demonios estaban todavía en circunstancias muy parecidas. –Sabíamos que podría pasar esto… pero no creí que sería Jazz el primer eliminado de nuestro equipo… debí ser yo… yo no tengo ese poder ahora… sería más útil que yo…

-No pienses así Lighting, a cualquiera de nosotros le pudo pasar. –Comento Apple Bloom. –Pero él pudo eliminar a la masa de Tyrek, solo nos falta un gigante.

-Y ayudo a desaparecer las marionetas de Rabia, seguro uso mucha de su fuerza en eso. –Señalo Scootalo. –Gracias a él estamos más parejos con el equipo de Deathsaurus, ahora al ya no tener a uno hay que aplicar la siguiente parte del plan.

-¡Hay que estar todos juntos! –Ordeno Sweetie Bell seriamente. -¡intercambiaremos a nuestro rivales continuamente, para que no sepan ni que ni como atacamos, protegiéndonos entre nosotros siempre, ya saben cada uno como atacar a cualquiera de estos cabrones!

-¡Muy bien idiotas, escuchen atentamente! –Empezó dar indicaciones Deathsaurus, mientras Demonsting levitaba a Tyrek afuera de la plataforma. -¡Ya nos eliminaron a un miembro de nuestro equipo, por concentrarnos en un solo rival, esto lo aprovecharon los ponys, al acostumbrarnos a un rival cuando cambiaron nos sacaron de balance, ahora debemos pelear como una unidad, si no éstos no van a eliminar uno por uno como le paso a Tyrek!

-¡Solo porque desprecio más a estos ponys te voy a hacer caso Lagartija! –Señalo Sonata afilando sus garras. -¡Vamos a cambiar de rivales, cuando se note que alguno de ellos está más cansando hay que presionarlo entre varios para obtener una victoria antes que lo noten, así como… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, hay que proteger al que este en problemas de nosotros!

-¡TIENES MUCHA SUERTE CÓLERA, NO TE ELIMINARON PRIMERO Y AHORA TE TENDREMOS QUE CUBRIR PENDEJO, POR LO MENOS ASÍ PODREMOS ATACAR AL QUE TE ESTE HUMILLANDO! –Gruño Rabia viendo a Cólera conteniendo su furia, quería desquitarse en el la perdida de sus zombis. -¡Pues espero que tú puedas pelear sin tus títeres idiota, ya que solo te tiras a la flojera mientras los demás hacemos el trabajo sucio o limpio, pinche huevona!

-¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR ENTRE USTEDES PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS, UTILICEN SUS GANAS DE MATARSE PARA GANARLES A LOS ELEMENTOS! –Ordeno muy frustrado Deathsaurus. -¡Y hay que hacerlo rápido, recuerden que como ellos tenemos un tiempo límite con nuestra transformación, concéntrese sus ataques más fuertes en los más poderosos primero, después nos desharemos de la basura restante, pero si tienen posibilidad de eliminar a uno háganlo!

-¡Por mí eso está bien salamandra, ahora verán como ataca una ker en un tumulto! –Respondió Sonata, entonces los demonios afilaron sus garras y emanaron un aura oscura todos, mientras los ponys se pusieron todos en guardia y emanaron una luz muy blanca. -¡Y ustedes verán la fuerza de los ponys cuando estamos unidos protegiéndonos entre todos! -Comento Sweetie, entonces ambos bandos se arrojaron entre si mutuamente.


	31. Enfrentamiento entre Comandantes

**_Lamento la demora para publicar la continuación de mi historia, tuve un problema personal a principio de mes y ya saben que ocurrió el temblor del 19 de septiembre el cual me dejo sin red unos días, pero ahora espero publicar de pérdida cada 2 semanas, y actualizar un poco los capítulos de libro anterior, gracias por la espera._**

 **Capítulo XXXI.**

 **Enfrentamiento entre comandantes.**

La pelea final ya estaba en un punto cumbre, Cool Jazz usando toda su fuerza pudo vencer a Tyrek estando el centauro a toda su capacidad, llevándose a los zombis de Rabia también, desgraciadamente uso toda su fuerza cayendo exhausto, su pony especial Skydancer tuvo que sacarlo del ring haciéndolo perder, Ahora los cinco miembros restantes de los equipos "Wondercolt" y "Dark Torch" se lanzaron sobre sus rivales al mismo tiempo, Arrojándose Sonata primero sobre los ponys, seguida de cerca por sus compañeros. -¡Primero a la manzanita voy a quitarle las semillas y a pelarla antes de que cambie!

-¡De verdad eres una maldita loca asquerosa, te voy hacer tragar tus horribles analogías! –Respondió Apple Bloom rápidamente, Sonata ataca con un rodillazo al estómago que le saca todo el aire a la terrestre. -¡Y eso es solo el comienzo mula, te voy a quebrar cada órgano y hueso… ARGH! –Entonces recuperándose presurosamente Apple Bloom usando toda su fuerza combinándola con el maná que acumulo en el transcurso de la pelea le da un gran golpe en el rostro, haciéndola sangrar bastante y tirándole varios dientes. -¡Con esto le habría roto el cráneo a cualquiera, pero tú lo resististe, pero te aseguro que sentiste el dolor de eso, como lo señalo Sweetie!

-¡Eres una miserable rata de campo pelirroja! –Aulló Sonata afilando sus garras entre sí, entonces dispara su fuego oscuro sobre la pony terrestre. -¡TE VOY A QUEMAR COMO LO QUE ERES, UNA MISERABLE Y HORRIPILANTE BRUJA! –A punto de que el fuego llegara a Apple Bloom su amiga Scootalo se encendió completamente se interpuso entre estos, su llama absorbió el fuegos oscuro. -¿A esto le dices flamas Sonata? ¡Yo más bien le diría cerillo, esto es una llama de verdad arpía del tártaro! –Indico Scootalo formando una gran bola de fuego muy caliente con sus alas, arrojándosela a la ker, pero salió del piso un muro de cristales oscuros que al chocar la bola de fuego lo apaga pero igual explota provocando una lluvia de cristales en todo el escenario, todos los rivales se tuvieron que proteger de estos individualmente. -¡Rabia idiota, fíjate en lo que haces, pudiste mecharnos a todos con tu sucio vidrio!

-¡¿Entonces era mejor que te asaras a la barbacoa ker?! ¡De verdad tú no piensas con la cabeza, solo sigues tus instintos de animal! –Dijo fastidia Rabia mientras hacía brillar sus antenas, levantado todos los fragmentos de su cristal. -¡Ahora será mejor que se quiten de mi camino, voy a usar esto como municiones, voy a atravesar a los ponys, y aunque su banshee los intenten detener con su voz no podrá, ya que a diferencia de sus ataques de plumas estos van a estar protegidos con magia o rompe esta o los cristales, ya no tiene al otro estúpido para lograr eso! –Entonces la umbrum dispara su ataque mientras se reía malvadamente, cuando de la nada le salió Lighting. -¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí, miserable creatura del abismo!

-¡Si yo soy una creatura del abismo que demonios eres tu bruja!- Menciono Lighting intentando darle a Rabia con su espada con el lado sin filo, la umbrum tuvo que cambiar a su forma cristalina para defenderse del ataque, y aun así se cuarteo mucho al recibir el ataque del corcel.-¡Ahora voy a derrotarte de una buena vez, para ver si los demás umbrums ya no teniendo a una dictadora como líder pueden lograr la paz verdadera!

-¡PATÉTICAS IDEAS IDEALISTAS DE PONYS, LOS DEMÁS UMBRUMS SON ANIMALES, Y YO SOY SU DOMADORA, SOLO SIRVEN PARA SERVIRME, COMO LOS PONYS ESTÁN CONDENADOS A HACERLO! –Señalo Rabia empezando a tener un intercambio de golpes con el corcel, escuchando eso Cólera mientras esquivaba los ataques de Apple Bloom, empezando a cambiar su miedo por ira y desprecio por Rabia. -¡Aunque tú hayas esquivados mis agujas tus potros compañeros no, deben estar desangrándose en este mismo instante!

-¡No lo creo, cualquiera de ellas tiene la capacidad de esquivar todas tus agujas! –Comento Lighting confiado, justamente sus amigos esquivaron el ataque de Rabia en ese momento, Apple Bloom las rechazo con sus golpes de aura, Scootalo las derrito con su calor, Sweetie las desvió con su escudo sónico, pero pareció que a Skydancer no le dio tiempo de nada, recibiendo todo ese ataque con todo su poder. -¡A fuerza a algunos de tus amiguitos le tendría que dar mi ataque, esa cabra con alas seguramente ya debe estar desangrándose!

-¡No te creas tanto Rabia, ya que la tiene más experiencia peleando al extremo además de mi es Skydancer, seguro puede resistir un ataque tan simple como ese! –Señalo Lighting cuando Skydancer deja de rodar en el aire, haciendo una explosión de aura que hace que los cristales que se le enterraron en su cuerpo salieran de esto, solo eran heridas superficiales. -¡¿Este es uno de tus mejores ataques Rabia?! ¡No me hagas reír, esto no se puede comparar con el ataque de Darksteel, ni con la llamas de Deathsaurus o la magia de Sting, empiezo a compadecer a Dark Doll ¡¿Tú fuiste lo mejor que pudo conseguir para sustituirme?! Patético.

-¡YO NO SOY TU REEMPLAZO PENDEJA, SOY TU SUPERIOR, TU ERES LA PATÉTICA AL RECHAZAR A LAS SOMBRAS Y SU MAGNÁNIMO PODER, ALICORNIO RETARDADA! –Relincho Rabia dejando su enfrentamiento con Lighting volando rápidamente hacia Skydancer, formando cuchillas ardientes oscuras en sus cascos delanteros. -¡Te voy a hacer confeti hija de perra!

-¡Hablas demasiado Rabia, como le dije a mi maestra Twi cuando la volví a ver, yo sé que no una genio en la magia como ella o mi sempai, pero se usarla militarmente gracias a ese maldito monstruo! –Comento Skydancer apareciendo espadas mágicas en sus cascos, conteniendo el ataque de Rabia con estas. -¡Sé que la magia se reflejara con el cuerpo que tienes ahora, así que voy a usar mi magia que me heredo mi noble padre de este modo, voy a usar la habilidad de pegaso de mi madre para hacer ataques continuos que me y usare la parte terrestre que me dejo mi abuela para que golpes sean contundentes, VOY A MOSTRARTE LA HABILIDAD TOTAL DE UN ALICORNIO! –Entonces la joven empieza atacar equilibrando sus tres partes, la terrestre, la unicornio y la pegaso, haciéndola una formidable rival, Rabia apenas podía defenderse de ese embate. -¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE EL SACRIFICIO DE JAZZ SEA EN BALDE, NO QUIERO ESTAR DETRÁS DE EL, QUIERO ESTAR A SU MISMO NIVEL, QUIERO VERLO A LA MISMA ALTURA DONDE YA SE ENCUENTRA EL!

-¡ES COMO DIJO CÓLERA, ESTOS PONYS SACAN FUERZAS DE LA NADA! –Señalo Rabia mientras empezaba un intercambio de espadazos con la alicornio, entonces ambas entraron en un forcejo. -¡Escúchame bien bruja idiota, los umbrums tenemos un instinto asesino, si me sigues chingando te voy a atravesar con unas de mis gemas por tu jodido coño!

-¡Mira nada más, de verdad eres una inmunda pervertida! –Dijo molesta Skydancer, pero de inmediato puso una mueca burlona. -¡¿O será que me tienes envidia, eh Rabia?! ¡Seguramente Jazz es más masculino que cualquiera con el que te hayas revolcado! Es más el hizo que olvidara mi nombre un buen rato, él sabe tratar a una yegua para llegar, ¿tú has llegado alguna vez con alguien Rabiecita? Yo creo que no, ni haciéndote justicia por tu propio casco…

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DEPRAVADA, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES "Y COMO SE COGEN CARIÑO"! –Bramo furiosa Rabia, entonces se zafo del choque de espadas y empezó a atacar vehementemente a Skydancer, mientras en las gradas de invitados Brave le pregunta algo inocentemente a su madre. -¿Mamá, por esa umbrum se molestó cuando le dijo Skyli eso de la revolcada, lo hizo en lodo, y lo del casco? Hasta donde yo sé eso es una expresión común.

-Mi niña…MI NIÑA PERDIÓ SU INOCENCIA… -Menciono Fluttershy completamente con una expresión de un gran trauma. –Ese maldito degenerado de Jazz le voy a arrancar la lengua… y ese apéndice con la que se la quitó… -Entonces Twilight le da un zape con su magia. -¡AY, qué te pasa Sparkle!

-Fluttershy, con todo el respeto que te tengo por ser una portadora, reina y amiga te digo esto… no mames. –Dijo la princesa de la amistad a la reina de la amabilidad. –Es lo más normal que Skydancer ya lo haya hecho, estoy segura que ella y Jazz tomaron las medidas pertinentes, y si se saca la lotería como Adagio. –La sirena se sonrojo viendo molesta Twilight. –No será malo ya que ocurrió como muestra de un gran amor, a diferencia de lo que te paso a tu madre que solo fue la calentura de un degenerado y el amor inocente de una potranca.

-Tienes razón Twi, soy una verdadera idiota, Jazz ha respetado al máximo a Skyli, ambos son mayores de edad, aunque Jazz tiene 19… Je, ahora estoy segura que ella lo sedujo a él para hacerlo. –Entonces voltea a ver a su hija. –Brave esos temas son de adultos y por eso no te lo voy a explicar, te traumarías, mira a tu prima Yang, por ser una genio sabe algo de esto y mira como esta. –La reina señala a la princesita del orden, esta estaba muy apenada muy roja jugando con los pulgares de sus garras. –Solo te diré que tu prima sabe que no es muy probable que le gane a ese demonio directamente con fuerza física y mágica, así que intenta meterse en su cabeza con palabras.

-Ya entendí, ella quiere sacar de sus casillas a Rabia, para que haga errores… como lo hizo Sweetie, Lighting y Apple Bloom cuando pelearon con ella, mi prima aprendió de sus errores, y ahora intenta hacer lo mismo. –Dijo Brave rascándose la oreja. –Por eso toco temas dedicados de adultos, espero que ya expliquen eso.

-Ya te dije que no Braveshy, lo empezare a explicar cuando… haya cambios en tu cuerpo. (Espero que en eso no seas precoz, que sea mínimo a los nueve años) -Señalo Fluttershy, callando a Brave de golpe, frustrando a la niña, entonces voltea a ver a Twi. –Estos jovencitos ya empezaron a usar su plan, primero atacaron individualmente, después cambiaron de rival cuatro de ellos desbalanceándolos, y ahora intercambian rivales cuando pueden lástima que a Jazz lo eliminaron, pero el solo derroto a Tyrek, me habría gustado hacerlo yo, aunque fue muy agradable verlo caer como lo hizo.

-Pero Deathsaurus ya se dio cuenta de ese plan, por eso dio la orden de hacer lo mismo, incluso Sonata la noto y apoyo esa idea, y se han protegido entre todos aunque de muy mala gana. –Señalo Ember. –Doll tuvo mucha prudencia al poner a Deathsaurus como líder, a pesar de todo el clan komodo del cual desciende Deathsaurus son guerreros que son muy fuertes en solitario, pero cuando tienen la necesidad de juntarse en grupo uno sobresale y puede ponerse como el alfa de ese grupo, como lo hizo ahora ese heraldo.

-Eso ya lo saben los jóvenes Ember, fue algo que le dijo Skydancer que noto de su viejo camarada. –Comento Spike. –Y por eso planearon una defensa especial para cada rival aprovechando sus cualidades particulares, algo que no podrían hacer en las peleas individuales, como Lighting detuvo a Rabia con su espada y Scoot apago el fuego de Sonata.

-Pero ya perdieron el conocimiento y el poder arcoíris musical del joven maestro Jazz.

-Eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera de ellos Adagio, y recuerda que Tyrek fue su rival, y esa bestia desde el inicio quería lastimarlo mucho. –Comento Apple Jack viendo preocupada como su hermana empezó un enfrentamiento con Deathsaurus. –No me gusta esto, mi hermana fue directamente contra Deathsaurus, ella es la más fuerte físicamente de su grupo, pero está lejos del nivel del heraldo.

-Pero ella es muy lista Apple Jack y eso compensa que no sea tan fuerte como tú y Big Mac. –Comento Pinkie Pie, entonces Deathsaurus la golpea a Bloom estrellándola en el suelo, empezando a golpear ahí continuamente, preocupando a su hermana, quien estaba a punto de ir a rescatarla, la pony rosada la tuvo que detener. –¡No Apple Jack, si te metes no solo la fastidiaras a ella, también a los demás y harás que el sacrificio de Jazz sea inútil!

-¡Es que no me gusta ver eso Pinkie, mi hermana como dijiste es más dedicada, es como mi madre, no era tan fuerte pesar de que los Pear igual competían en eso con los Apple! –Dijo muy frustrada Apple Jack tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Pinkie. -¡¿POR QUÉ EL MALDITO MAPA LA LLAMO A ELLA?! ¡SUÉLTAME PINKIE, QUE HARÍAS TU SI MAUD, MARBLE O LIMESTONE ESTUVIERAN EN ESE LUGAR!

-¡LO MISMO QUE AHORA APPLE JACK, TENER FE EN ELLAS! –Contesto Pinkie. -¡Y aunque no lo creas estoy como tú, ya que Apple Bloom es mi familia, seamos parientes o no de sangre, todos los que están abajo son hermanos y hermanas míos como ustedes, pero por más que queramos no podemos ayudarlos siempre, tenemos que confiar en ellos, si vemos que están en verdadero riesgo yo te acompañaría, pero todavía no es necesario, y estoy segura que tú te sientes así, pero eres muy sobreprotectora, recuerda que Apple Bloom practico mucho con Zecora, con Big y contigo, ella sabe pelear muy bien y además usa magia como ningún terrestre puede, y además realmente no está luchando sola! –Entonces vieron que Sweetie levito a Deathsaurus con algo de trabajo, ya se estaba preparando para disparar su magia sónica al heraldo-¡Esta es una oportunidad única, esa pony ya no tiene guardia de ningún tipo! –indico Cólera lanzando su ataque de cristales oscuros a la desprevenida Sweetie. –¡Sweetie Bell, cúbrete! –Grito Lighting mientras se defendía de las garras de Sonata, pero la unicornio no lo escucho. –Ay que lastima mulo tonto, no puede oírte por todo el ruido, descuida tú también quedaras lesionado… ¡Ah, desgraciado! –Entonces Lighting saca un choque eléctrico que aturde a la ker, entonces corriendo como rayo llega a cubrirle el flanco a Sweetie, esta voltea al sentir a su amigo a su lado, vio exactamente cuando los cristales le pegan de lleno al corcel a pesar de poder cubrirse. –Lighting…no.

-¡Tu sigue ayudando a Bloomie Sweetie, no te preocupes por mí, argh! – Dijo Lighting mientras era llevado por los cristales, haciéndolo chocar muy fuerte en el escudo que puso Twilight. -¡Fuera, el participante Lighting queda fuera de la pelea!

-¡MIERDA! – Se quejó Paperwhite queriéndose meter para agredir a Cólera. -¡Mi hijo se comportó como su padre, defendió a su amiga tomando su lugar, el ataque de Cólera era para sacar a Sweetie por estar distraída!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, por lo menos fuiste útil Cólera! –Señalo Rabia mientras ella y Skydancer tenían un enfrentamiento de rayos mágicos. -¡Eliminaste a un idiota que todavía ni siquiera estaba cansando, a diferencia de esa gritona que ha usado mucha de su fuerza!

-Lighting… perdió… -Dijo Sweetie muy deslucida mostrando los dientes, por eso empezó a deja de usar su magia liberando a Deathsaurus quien empezó a tronarse las garras. –No me di cuenta de que Cólera me ataco, no le hice caso a lo que platicamos, que no debíamos subestimar a este tipo por ser débil, ya perdimos a Jazz y su poder… y a Lighting y su experiencia, solo quedamos las yeguas…

-¡Y por eso no debemos dejarnos abatir Sweetie! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas Apple Bloom saliendo con un gran salto del agujero que formo, sus cascos brillaban intensamente, le dio un gran golpe a la quijada del dragón. -¡AY, NO PUEDE SER, ESTE GOLPE ES TAN PODEROSO COMO LOS DE SOLAR! –Dijo sorprendido Deathsaurus cuando la Apple le da un par de patadas arrojándolo sobre Cólera, el cual no se pudo mover al estar disfrutando su victoria, siendo aplastado con el dragón que reboto un par de ocasiones. -¡Cualquiera de nosotros se habría interpuesto entre ese ataque y tu amiga, igual lo hiciste tu hace unos momentos!

-Pero Lighting perdió por protegerme…

-¡Eso ya no importa Sweetie! –Grito Lighting ya al lado de Dinky y Jazz quien seguía inconsciente. -¡Ya perdí y ni modo, pero ustedes mis nobles amigas no, repónganse y detengan a estos tipos, ustedes cuatro pueden hacerlo, ya que son de las ponys más fuertes que existen en Equestria, a las que tengo el honor de llamar amigas!

-¡¿Sabes porque Lighting se sacrificó por ti Sweetie?! – Dijo Scootalo mientras atacaba con aletazos de fuego a Demonsting quien se defendía con su aguijón. -¡Porque él tiene fe en ti, la misma fe que tiene en Apple Bloom, ya que las salvo a las dos realmente, si te hubiera sacado Deathsaurus habría seguido atacando a nuestra hermana, lastimándola mucho, No dejen que su sacrificio sea para nada, repónganse por él y Jazz y vuelvan a la carga!

-Tienes razón Scoot, no podemos ser malagradecidas con el gesto de Lighting. –Dijo Sweetie recobrando su confianza. –En lugar de eliminar a dos gracias a él solo fue a uno, y por eso voy a devolverle el favor a Cólera.

-No Sweetie ve contra Deathsaurus, ya lo tenías bastante controlado, yo seré quien le acomode las ideas al umbrum y recuerda que Sonata anda escondiéndose para atacar a traición, las cuatro debemos estar muy alertas sin descuidar a los que tenemos enfrente. –Entonces a Apple Bloom empieza a brillar, pero Sweetie la detiene. -¡Todavía no Apple Bloom, como vas estas muy bien!

-Con una… está bien Sweetie te hare caso por eres la capitana, pero ya se me está acabando la paciencia con esto. –Comento la terrestre dejando de juntar magia, entonces Sweetie y Apple Bloom fueron contra Cólera y Deathsaurus respectivamente, Entonces Sonata sale de entre el humo arrojándose sobre Apple Bloom. -¡No sufras campesina, ahorita te reúnes con Jolt, agradece que solo te partiré algunos huesos en tu viaje!

-¡Con la chingada, esta bruja es una oportunista! –Menciono Apple Bloom volteándose para combatir a la ker, entonces sintió que Cólera se le acercaba por atrás. -¡¿No que querías hacerme pagar lo que hice con tu amiguito especial Apple?! ¡Descuida, te pagare incluso con intereses!

-Eres convenenciero Cólera, esta perra es mi víctima, pero aceptare tú ayuda, ya que vamos a hacer sufrir al doble a esta damita, mejor no la saquemos, ¡Vamos a divertirnos con ella hasta que se desmaye!

-¡Ya se echaron encima dos perros muy rabiosos! –Señalo Apple Bloom vigilando a sus rivales para ver quien la atacaba primero. -¡No pudo transformarme, podría esquivar a uno, pero al otro no, voy a tener que pelear contra los dos y esperar que alguna de mis amigas me ayude, sino me van a eliminar!

-¡Rayos, resiste Bloomie, enseguida voy a ayudarte! –Dijo Skydancer lanzándose en picada en contra Sonata, entonces choco con una pared de cristal oscuro. -¡Demonios, este truco desde que me lo aplico Discord lo odio al extremo!

-Pobre, pobre niña tonta. -Se burló Rabia enfrente de ella, Skydancer empezó a tratar de cortar el cristal con sus cuchillas, pero tan solo marcaba el material sin poder romperlo. –Mi cristal oscuro está muy compacto en sus átomos, ya que esta hecha completamente de fullerita, tendrías que usar la fuerza pura de un pony terrestre, pero no lo tienes, tu solo eres la amalgama de tres tipos de burros, por más que quieras realmente eres una sucia bestia incompleta. –Entonces Rabia cubre a Skydancer en un cubo de cristal. –Aquí te vas a quedar Skydancer, veras como a esa mugre vasalla la despedazan Sonata y el idiota ese de Cólera, nada más pierda te voy a sacar de la plataforma usándole como misil para aplastarla a ella, y hare que pase como accidente, pero no vas estar nada cómoda pendeja. –Entonces Rabia empieza a comprimir el cubo mientras brillaban sus ojos oscuramente. -¡Te voy a aplastar de a poco polilla, te romperé todos tus huesos y órganos lenta y dolorosamente!

-¡Carajo, esto está mal! – Menciono la alicornio tratando de contener el avance de las paredes, mientras veía como a Apple Bloom la atacan Sonata y Cólera de una manera continúa sin poder contratacar. -¡Tengo que ir a ayudarle!

-No podrás hacerlo princesa, tu desesperación es completamente deliciosa. –Menciono la umbrum relamiéndose con su horrible y larga lengua. –De nuevo vas a ver a un ser querido caer, como lo viste cuando se murieron tus patéticos padres sin que puedas hacer algo, disfruta el momento.

-Yo… no… ¡Yo ya no soy una niña indefensa que se paraliza con el miedo y la desesperación arpía subterránea, y ya tampoco soy la tonta que se dejó vencer por la oscuridad de su propio corazón, yo no voy a traicionar la confianza que tienen mis hermanos y hermanas en mí nunca más, voy a rescatar a mi hermana y para eso te voy a quitar de mi camino! –Grito Skydancer haciendo que su cuchilla mágica de la pata derecha brillara intensamente con un color dorado muy puro, empezando a golpear un solo punto de la pared del cubo con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad, como si fuera una remachadora muy rápida. -¡VOY A PERFORAR TU MUGRE CRISTAL, POR MAS DURO QUE SEA LO VOY A ATRAVESARLO YA QUE NO DEJA DE SER MAGIA MALIGNA, EL MAGITANIO PURO PUEDE ROMPER CUALQUIER MAGIA NEGRA!

-Pobre patética, ¿Qué no te entra en tu mugre cacahuate que tienes por cerebro que no podrás romper mi cristal? –Se burlaba Rabia del esfuerzo de Skydancer, Cuando Deathsaurus le reclama mientras Sweetie le atacaba con ataques sónicos a quemarropa. -¡Eres una idiota Rabia, no subestimes a Skydancer, ella era la heraldo más fuerte de Doll, ella tiene un poder interno muy grande, y gracias a su pariente y a su maestra no dudo que ese poder haya aumentado, estoy seguro como lo demostró la pelea pasada que tiene un nivel un poco menor de nosotros ya estando transformados, no pierdas el tiempo y sácala de la pelea!

-De verdad eres una tonta lagartija, está débil pony no tiene la fuerza para romper mi encierro, necesitaría un poderío parecido a los que tiene sus amiguitos fenómenos, no voy a interrumpir mi diversión solo porque tú lo dices. –Dijo fanfarronamente Rabia, el cubo ya se había comprimido que muy pronto la alicornio no podría ni moverse. –Ya pronto no te vas a poder mover, mejor cálmate si no también se te va acabar el oxígeno. –Señalo la umbrum, pero Skydancer no desistía, la umbrum iba a reírse de nuevo cuando un golpe de la cuchilla cuarteo un poco el cristal. -¡ES IMPOSIBLE, POR LA GRAN DENSIDAD QUE YA TIENE MI CRISTAL YA NO PODRÍAS NI RASGARLO PONY!

-¡Pero estoy concentrando mi ataque en un solo punto, y al hacerlo desgata la resistencia de este, por más fuerte que sea el material! –Indico Skydancer aumentando la velocidad de su ataque. -¡Cuando consiga romper el punto de ataque el daño se va a transferir a todo el cristal, como cuando una pelota rompe una ventana, el vidrio primero esta cuarteado pero no mucho tiempo después se hace trizas completamente sin aplicarle más fuerza!

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTA BRUJA ESTA LOGRANDO ALGO IMPOSIBLE, ESTA ROMPIENDO FULLERITA! –Menciono preocupada toda pálida Rabia. -¡TENGO QUE ALEJARLA DE MI LO MAS RÁPIDO…!

-¡Ya es tarde idiota, debiste haberle hecho caso a Deathsaurus cuando tuviste oportunidad! –Indico Skydancer dando un gran golpe con su cuchilla, atravesando completamente el cubo, las grietas rápidamente cubren toda la superficie pero sin separarse. -¡Ja, al fin y al cabo no pudiste liberarte…! -Se burló Rabia cuando Skydancer arroja sus plumas, estas con su pequeño impulso hace que el cubo colapse, arrojando todos lo fragmento en diferente direccione liberándola, Rabia no tiene ni tiempo cuando un gran pedazo de cristal la golpea en la cabeza, e inmediatamente Skydancer ataca con un rayo mágico que la manda a toda velocidad al suelo, provocando un surco en la plataforma, por la gran inercia la umbrum continua su camino hasta que choca con la barda de contención de las gradas, la umbrum cae de lomo volviendo a su estado inicial. -… imposible… me derroto una pony… que no tiene el poder las otras mulas…

-¡La participante Rabia queda fuera del combate! –Dio la indicación el réferi haciendo que Solar, sus leales, los elementos originales y una buena cantidad de dragones vitorearan de júbilo, pero Skydancer no se fijó en eso, volvió a hacer su ataque en picada nada más apago su cuerno, ataco a Sonata quien golpeaba a Apple Bloom quien era agarrada por Cólera. -¡Argh, hija de perra, Rabia eres patética, empiezo a pensar que mejor hubiéramos mejorado a Cólera! –Se quejó la ker mientras rodaba por el piso, entonces Apple Bloom aprovechando la situación le da un topetazo a Cólera rompiéndole la nariz. -¡Ouch, maldita, tienes la cabeza tan dura como una piedra!

-¡Esa es una características de los Apple, somos muy cabezas duras y lo sabemos aprovechar! –Señalo la joven reponiéndose y dándole unas patadas a Cólera de frente, este tuvo que retroceder para esconderse detrás de los escombros. –Solo deja que recupere el aire maldita para que me las pagues…

-Igual te digo lo mismo huérfana mal parida. –Comento Sonata limpiándose la sangre que escupió en el ataque de Skydancer desapareciendo entre el humo. –Cuando me reponga un poco desearas haberte muerto junto con tus patéticos padres.

-Esa oferta ya expiro Sonata, yo ya no deseo eso, desearlo era una falta de respeto para mis padres. –Comento Skydancer mientras se juntaba con Apple Bloom. -¿Amiga estas bien, puedes seguir?

-Pues no estoy muy bien, dos idiotas me usaron piñata, pero puedo seguir amiga, pero ya estas igual que yo, es más creo que estas más cansada y golpeada.

-Decirte lo contrario sería una mentira muy grande. –Menciono Skydancer sentándose para recuperar el aliento. -No sé por cuánto tiempo podre seguir a este ritmo antes de que pierda el sentido o me saquen por el cansancio.

-No te preocupes Skyli, por haberme salvado de ese par voy a cuidarte para que repongas un poco de tu fuerza, esos Cólera y Sonata igual se están reponiendo, aprovechemos esto ya que no podremos atacarlos con mucha fuerza, y si nos vuelven a atacar entre varios… ahora si voy a cambiar para pelear con toda mi fuerza.

-Muy bien Bloom, confió en tu instinto, si lo necesitas realmente cambia, así te pido que confíes en mi si noto que estas usando tu fuerza demás.

-Por supuesto amiga mía, si tú cumples con tu palabra es justo que yo haga lo mismo. –Señalo la Apple mientras ambas se ponían lomo con lo cuidándose mutuamente, mientras los capitanes de equipo, Sweetie Bell y Deathsaurus tenían un enfrentamiento de magia sónica contra fuego. –¡Ya ríndete pony, es por demás obvio que mi flamas son más fuertes que tus alaridos!

-¡¿Con quién crees que hablas Deathsaurus?! ¡Yo desde hace mucho tiempo no me dejo de patanes como tú, sería una verdadera idiota no saber que tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo físicamente, pero eso no te garantiza la victoria y lo sabes, con tan solo un sonido te puedo hacer enloquecer! –Indico Sweetie preparando un gran ataque con su magia sónica, pero no disparo de inmediato. –Pero eso molestaría a Skydancer, ella quiere rescatarte y si hago eso tan horrible no podrá, así de nueva cuenta te pido que por primera vez en tu vida pienses, ve lo que le paso a ella y a Darksteel, a Skyli le arrebato sus padres y a Darksteel lo entrego a su enemiga, ¿tú crees que con lo que ha hecho Doll sea digno de liderar algo?

-¡Ja, que van a saber de honor ustedes ponys! –Señalo Deathsaurus cruzándose de brazos. -¡Sin el gran Doll ni siquiera habría roto el cascaron, por esa causa es mi deber ser leal a él sin importar las circunstancias!

-Es triste… ¿Por qué no tuviste un poco de suerte como Spike? –Menciono llorando Sweetie, el dragón solo puso un gesto de indiferencia al verla. –Maldito Dark Doll… ya no sé cómo hablarte Deathsaurus, tú sigues empecinado en seguir siendo leal a una causa muy injusta, a pesar de que ves que es lo que ocurre tú no aceptas la realidad… lo lamento…

-¡¿Qué diablos lamentas pony?!

-Lamento que no podre ayudar a Skyli… tú nunca vas a cambiar a pesar de todos las pruebas que te damos… me da mucha pena ella… e igual estoy muy afligida por ti... –Comento Sweetie llorando tristemente, a Deathsaurus al verla le da el mismo escalofrió que tuvo al ver a Firebreather antes. –Lo lamento… pero yo… debo proteger a mi familia… me disculpare con mi amiga por lo que te voy a hacer después. –Entonces Sweetie levita a toda velocidad hacia Deathsaurus, teniendo su rostro molesto mientras lloraba, empezó a sacar su golpe que preparo, el dragón dio un puñetazo para tratar de repeler el taque sónico con todas sus fuerzas, causando una gran explosión y una onda expansiva por el choque de fuerzas, entonces se vio que Deathsaurus estaba en mismo lugar donde saco su golpe. -¡Ves niña, tu mejor ataque ni me hizo costillas, mucho menos enloquecerme, mejor te sales de aquí o yo voy a tener que hacerlo por ti!

-Ese poder oscuro es muy fuerte. –Dijo Sweetie desde una nube de polvo. Sorprendiendo a Deathsaurus, ese golpe era tenía la misma fuerza del fuego con el que noqueo a Maximus. Entonces Sweetie salió de la polvareda mostrando que se puso su armadura sónica. –Pero te dije que con solo fuerza bruta no me ganaras Deathsaurus.

-¡¿Cómo es posible, que diablos hiciste para que toda la fuerza de mi golpe no te hiciera nada?! –Menciono Deathsaurus preocupado, entonces dedujo lo que había ocurrido. -¡NO PUEDE SER, USASTE TU SONIDO PARA HACER UNA ONDA QUE NULIFICO MI FUERZA!

-Skydancer tiene razón, eres un guerrero muy experimentado, te diste cuenta. –Dijo burlonamente Sweetie. -¿Porque crees que ya no temo enfrentar a seres con poder físico? ¡Por que la fuerza se las puedo apagar, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo y ciertamente hace que mi magia se gaste más rápido, pero es un riesgo que estoy muy dispuesta a hacer para ayudar a mis amigos!

-¡Pues no te creas tan soñada pony, desde conocía a Adagio en el cementerio (y a la maldita de Sonata) supe que mi poder físico podría ser anulado por una onda, como se puede anular la magia y romper el equilibrio de cualquier material, pero no eres una fenómeno, al menos una muy extrema, no puedes romper dos cosas a la vez! –En ese momento Deathsaurus afila sus garras. -¡Si me apagas mi fuerza en ese caso te voy a atacar con mis navajas de metal, si intentas romperlas entonces te abrazare con mi fuego, solo tengo que cambiar rápidamente mi ataque!

-¡O sea esto se va a definir con quien sea más rápido en cambiar su modo de ataque, para dar un golpe directo muy fuerte! –Señalo Sweetie preparando sus escudos y armas sónicas, mientras Deathsaurus se tronaba y afilaba las garras. -¡Ahora voy a demostrar mi entrenamiento de esto diez años, voy a mostrar que no soy la unicornio débil que aparento ser y que no soy la capitana del equipo solo por ser tía de Fire!

-¡Entonces veremos si tienes habilidades de guerrero como cacareas Sweetie Bell! – Indico Deathsaurus. -¡Voy a enfrentarte como tu deseas uno a uno, espero que tus amiguitos no intervengan!

-¡Descuida, no harán, esto va a ser como tu pelea con Fluttershy, espero que tus desagradables compañeros hagan lo mismo!

-¡No hay problema, en este momento todos tienen sus propios problemas, hora de empezar! –Entonces los dos capitanes de equipo van rápidamente sobre su rival, la que ataca primero es Sweetie Bell cubriendo a Deathsaurus completamente con su magia, empezándolo a levitar a una alta velocidad. -¡¿Qué te crees mensa, quieres aplicarme el truquito que me hizo tu maestrita?! ¡Te aseguro que no podrás lograrlo, yo como buen guerrero aprendo de mis derrotas!

-Sweetie no va hacer lo mismo… va a hacer algo mucho peor. –Comento Starlight sonriendo maquiavélicamente, entonces Rarity le reclama. -¡Como te atreviste a enseñarle a mi hermana magia tan horrible Glimmer, viéndola luchar hasta parece que veo luchar al engendro de Nightmare y Sombra!

-¡¿Y me culpas Rarity, también la culpas a ella?! ¡Ella cuando pensó que moriste casi se va al hoyo, si no fuera por sus amigos ella quien sabe a dónde iba a llegar, por esto no quería entrenarla, pero me hicieron notar que Sweetie de verdad necesitaba eso, sino hubiera enloquecido de tristeza y sintiéndose muy inútil! –Respondió Starlight el reclamo de Rarity. -¡¿Qué pensante tú cuando caíste en la otra dimensión?! ¡Seguramente creíste al principio que no servías para nada al no poder proteger a tu hermana, pues es el mismo sentimiento que tuvo ella, carajo a pesar de que digan lo contrario son dos ramas del mismo árbol, ambas si pudieran tomarían el lugar de la otra en situaciones extremas, dejando a la otra en un palacio con todas las comodidades del mundo!

-Ya que lo pones así Starlight… dices la verdad, sé que Sweetie puede cuidarse ella misma y me lo demostró ayer, pero a pesar de eso… yo quisiera dejarla en un mundo feliz para ella mientras yo enfrento el riesgo… y sé que ella quisiera hacer eso conmigo, pero honestamente…

-Lo se amiga, ese sentimiento lo tengo con Sunburns, pero entendí que no siempre podre protegerlo a todos horas y él es muy inteligente, por eso sé que podrá salir de cualquier problema, trata de creer así en tu hermana, al fin y al cabo ella se convirtió en una de las más fuertes y valientes unicornios de Equestria, si no es que la más fuerte junto contigo y Jazz, incluso creo que ya tiene un buen rato que me rebaso, tu ten fe en ella, veras que a pesar de comportarse muy cruelmente ella sigue siendo tu dulce y noble hermana. –Entonces escucharon un gran gruñido de un gran reptil, Sweetie seguía levitando a Deathsaurus quien estaba completamente furioso. -¡YA DEJA DE HACERME VOLAR COMO GLOBO, NO PODRÁS AZOTARME COMO LA BRUTA DE GLIMMER, MI PODER ES MAYOR AL DE ESA VEZ, SI NO ME HE QUITADO ESTO RÁPIDAMENTE ES PORQUE ESTAS USANDO TU PODER DEL SONIDO, PERO PRONTO ENCONTRARE EL CICLO CORRECTO PARA ROMPER ESTAS ONDAS!

-¡NO SI YO TE QUIEBRO PRIMERO DEATHSAURUS! –Amenazo Sweetie haciendo brillar más intensamente su cuerno, haciendo que la magia que cubría a Deathsaurus se comprimiera más sobre él. -¡Si no quieres que te quiebre todos los huesos como ramitas secas te vas a rendir imbécil, por más dragón que seas y que hayas cambiado estoy segura que tu estructura ósea sigue siéndola la misma de siempre, Adi me enseñó a sentir las vibraciones de los cuerpos estos días, por eso sé que tus huesos no se van a sanar de inmediato, no podrás moverte si no renuncias!

-¡De verdad eres la desgraciada hija de la chingada como me contaron Skyshadow y Demonsting, con tu apariencia nadie te tomaría como una amenaza, y eso lo aprovechas a tu favor, cuando tus enemigos lo notan ya es demasiado tarde, incluyendo a tu hermana, por eso yo no voy a caer en tus manipulaciones pony, te voy a tratar como el peor monstruo que haya atacado a cualquier reino! –Siseo Deathsaurus concentrando toda su fuerza física empezando a erizar todas las escamas de su cuerpo para romper la trampa mágica de Sweetie. -¡Mejor te preparas cantante, por voy a pelear como si fuera contra Sparkle!

-Es lo que quiero Deathsaurus. –Dijo Sweetie aumenta su fuerza sónica en sus armas y escudo, ya presentía que Deathsaurus tenía una buena oportunidad de romper su escudo. –Pero estoy segura que te tuve que lastimar, tengo que revisar tu cuerpo para encontrar esos puntos y concentrar mis ataques ahí. –En ese momento Deathsaurus rompe el escudo sónico, de inmediato se cubre con su fuego oscuro y se arroja en picada contra la unicornio. -¡Disfruta una de las mejores técnicas de ataque dragón, el meteoro ardiente!

-¡¿Por qué los son peleadores le ponen nombre a todo lo que hacen?! ¡Qué Lluvia de espadas, que meteoro no sé qué, la patada rompe-piedras de los Apple, solo den el golpe y ya, no pierdan el tiempo en ponerles nombres mamertos! –Se quejó Sweetie preparándose para tele transportarse, pero el ataque de Deathsaurus fue muy rápido, golpeándola y provocando un gran estallido. -¡Pues tú no debiste perder el tiempo en quejarte niña tonta, con este golpe yo si te queme y quien sabe cuántos huesos no te rompí!

-¡Carajo de mierda, eso sí me dolió! –Se quejó Sweetie desde el fondo del hoyo, asombrando a Deathsaurus, pensó que no podría ni moverse ya que el ataque le entro completamente a Sweetie, pero esta se oyó como si apenas le hubieran abofeteado. -¡De verdad vas en serio, me agradas lagartija, por eso estas durando más que el sucio vaco!

-¡¿Pero cómo?! –Se cuestionó Deathsaurus acercándose pero sin descuidar su guardia A ver al foso, cuando iba a dar un par de aletazos para ver qué había ocurrido una leve onda sónica lo hace, apareciendo de nuevo Sweetie, se veía muy golpeada, sucia, su armadura muy agrietada y sé noto que escupió sangre, pero se distinguía muy segura de si misma, incluso sonreía. –Ese ataque fue impresionante, no creí que una masa tan grande como tu pudiera atacar con una velocidad que supera tiempo de reacción de mi tele transportación, tuve que improvisar para apagar tu llamarada.

-Ya comprendo, utilizaste tu poder del sonido para apagar la mayor parte de mi fuerza, pero no el principio de mi ataque, por eso estas lastimada sin muchas consecuencias para ti, pero estoy seguro que debes ya tener algunas heridas internas, incluso es posible que tengas algún hueso roto, así que te sugiero por tu seguridad que salgas por propia pata del ring.

-Pues yo no creo que estés en tan buena condiciones como tú crees Deathsaurus… siento las vibraciones de tu cuerpo, ya tienes dislocado el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda y tus alas superiores, te salvaste de milagro de que te hiciera polvo esos huesos con mi ataque anterior. –Dijo Sweetie, Deathsaurus puso un gesto muy molesto y no dijo nada pero de inmediato se acomodó la pierna, el brazo y las alas, notándose un gran gesto de dolor pero sin gritarlo. -Eres bastante machito dragón, no gritaste de dolor cuando te acomodaste los huesos dislocados, yo habría dado un alarido que se habría escuchado hasta Cloudsdale, pero teniendo los mismos resultados, y te ayuda el hecho que estés en una fase superior, pero esto desgasta mucho de tu energía, de la transformación y de la normal, solo tengo que seguir con este ritmo.

-¡¿Te piensas sacrificar pequeña idiota?! –Señalo Deathsaurus tronándose el cuello. -¡Tu plan idiota es cansarme inmolándote a ti misma, para que alguna de tus compañeras, la luciérnaga, o la manzana mágica o la traidora me dé el golpe de gracia, pero yo no voy a caer en tú trampa yegua tonta!

-¡NO MAMES LAGARTIJA, YO ME PAREZCO A MI HERMANA EN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA HACERLE EL TRABAJO SUCIO A LOS DEMÁS, NO SABES QUE CORAJE ME DIO CUANDO TWILIGHT NOS SUSTITUYO A LIGHTING Y A MI CONTRA SKYLI OSCURA, PERO ESTO NO VA A OCURRIR HOY, TE VOY A DERROTAR DEATHSAURUS AUNQUE TENGA QUE LLEVARTE CONMIGO, NADIE ME VA A QUITAR LA SATISFACCIÓN DE ROMPERTE LA MADRE! -Grito Sweetie levitando directamente hacia el rostro de Deathsaurus, disparando con él casco derecho su arma sónica, la cual el heraldo apenas esquiva, la unicornio aprovecha eso para intentar golpearlo con su escudo sonoro de casco izquierdo, el dragón puede moverse pero el escudo lo corta en él rostro, a Sweetie le brilla fuertemente su cuerno, ya iba a disparar un gran rayo a bocajarro, cuando hizo una mueca molesta apagando su fuerza. –Con un demonio, ese maldito metal del que están hechas tus escamas va absorber y a desviar mi ataque, y por ser tan enorme la fuerza de este la va a disipar, atacar directamente con magia a ti precisamente sería un total desperdicio.

-¡¿Ya pensaste pequeña bestia salvaje?! –Se carcajeo Deathsaurus cruzándose de brazos. -¡Cuando me pongo serio un unicornio nunca, JAMÁS ME PODRÁ GANAR, MALDICE A TU MAESTRA YA QUE FUE ELLA LA QUE PROVOCO ESTO, AHORA TOMA MI CORTESÍA Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, TU NO PUEDES CAMBIAR O ERES UN ALICORNIO!

-Eres honorable Deathsaurus, te concedo eso, aplicas tu código de dragón a los que notas que ya no tienen oportunidad ante ti, como envidio a Spike y a Fluttershy, nunca le dijiste lo mismo que a mí, sé que yo no tengo su fuerza… aun, pero ahora no puedo ponerme a investigar si soy la paciencia, la confianza o la generosidad, así que ahora voy a mostrarte que no es necesaria tu cortesía, lo que voy a ganarme es tu respeto, el respeto que le has dado a mis hermanos.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograr ese prodigio cantante de pop, cantándome uno de tus hits? –Pregunto todavía burlándose Deathsaurus tratando de no reír al ver que la unicornio empezó a tararear, cuando sintió un aura muy poderosa de Sweetie, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. -¡¿PERO QUE ESTE ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA?! ¡ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL DE SPIKE, EL DE CAPITÁN, EL DE LOS APPLE, DE LA REINA FLUTTERSHY E INCLUSO EL MÍO!

-¡¿Te sorprendiste no lagartija de jardín?! ¡Esto se lo estaba guardando a tu jefecito, pero creo que tú lo vales, ahora veras la mejor presentación de Sweetie Bell, la hermana menor de la fabulosa Rarity! -Al decir esto el aura de Sweetie explota, transformando está en una gran aura esmeralda llameante que cubría todo su cuerpo con la melena completamente erizada, Deathsaurus apenas estaba analizando el cambio de Sweetie cuándo esta desaparece y de inmediato aparece frente de su rostro. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AHORA POR EL GRAN DRAGÓN PRIMORDIAL?! ¡YEARGH! –Sweetie en ese momento le tira un golpe tremendo que hace vibrar todo el lugar, lanzándolo a una gran velocidad.-¡ESTO ME VA A DERROTAR PINCHE TROVADORA DE ALDEA…! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! –Deathsaurus noto que Sweetie voló literalmente tan solo levitando rompiendo la barrera del sonido, entonces la unicornio empezó patear rápidamente con todas su patas al heraldo volviendo a hacer vibrar el ambiente. -¡¿Estos golpes son del gusto de usted buen señor?! –Pregunto Sweetie continuando su ráfaga de ataques directamente sobro el rostro de Deathsaurus, quien no podía ni hablar por el constante ataque. -¡Por tu expresiones creo que estas muy conforme! –Menciono la unicornio confiadamente, entonces Deathsaurus reacciona y haciendo una explosión de calor puede quitarse de encima a Sweetie, entonces le intenta dar un golpe con su gran cola cubierta de pinchos, a punto de darle Sweetie se tele transporta esquivando y contraatacando de inmediato dándole un gran gancho al estomagó descubierto de Deathsaurus, quien sisea de Dolor escupiendo una buena cantidad de sangre, quien tiene que dar un manotazo a Sweetie arrojándola lejos de el y directo a la plataforma, pero la unicornio se puede para haciendo otra explosión acústica, el heraldo se revisó y descubrió en donde hizo contacto la portadora sus escamas estaban completamente agrietadas y sangrando. -¡¿Cómo, como, COMO PUDISTE LOGRAR ESTO?! ¡NI SOLAR ME PROVOCO ESTE DAÑO TAN EXTENSO TAN RÁPIDAMENTE!

-¡Como te dije antes heraldo, con magia no te derrotare directamente, por eso transforme todo mi poder en magia sónica! –Comento Sweetie sin que a esta se le bajara la intensidad de su aura. -¡Ahora solo puedo usar este poder, la levitación y la tele transportación, pero otro tipo de magia es por demás inútil contra ti, así que es un riesgo calculado, ahora prepárate, te va a ir peor que Demian en el mundo humano!

-¡Pues no te creas que ya ganaste banshee, solo hiciste una explosión de energía que me sorprendió, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, te voy a cumplir tu deseo de pelear como lo haría con mis rivales importantes! –Señalo Deathsaurus sacudiéndose y lanzándose sobre Sweetie, le empezó a golpear rápidamente, la unicornio entro sin problema al intercambio de golpes. -¡¿Cómo puedes contener mis golpes así?!Se supone que los unicornios no atacan tan físicamente, solo la que sabía hacer esto por el entrenamiento que tuvo es Skydancer!

-¡Pues no te guíes por los estereotipos establecidos Deathsaurus, la verdad yo no era para nada buena en la magia cuando era una potranca sin marca, por eso me concentraba en mi condición física como la mayoría de los jóvenes unicornios, y a diferencia de la mayoría que descuida esto cuando aprenden a hacer su magia yo lo descuide para nada, por eso puedo pelear de esta forma! –Respondió Sweetie cubriéndose bien de los enormes ataques de Deathsaurus, Rarity veía espantada y preocupada como peleaba su hermana menor, Starlight lo noto. –Creo que ya de diste cuenta que lo que te dije de tu hermana era verdad Rarity.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste Starlight, mi hermanita… ya te supero y está a casi nada de rebasarme a mí ya que ella nunca perdió el control de sus poderes, de verdad ella ya está haciendo algo peor de lo que realizaste tú en la pelea pasada, más peligroso para su rival … y también para ella misma.

-No sé a lo que te refieres Rarity, Sweetie está perfectamente bien y bajo control. –Dijo Starlight con una sonrisa de seguridad muy falsa, Rarity ya iba a reclamar cuando la que hablo fue Twilight. –No mientas Starlight, Rarity y yo sabemos que esta explosión de fuerza mágica, Sweetie es una genio, estoy segura que lo dedujo y lo aprendió por sí misma, dado que tú no lo puedes realizar todavía, a nosotras dos nos tomó casi un año en poder manejarla perfectamente como ella.

-¡¿De qué rayos están hablando?! ¡Sweetie descubrió este truco por ella misma tan solo leyendo varios escritos antiguos con la ayuda de Sunburns! –Se cuestionó Starlight, Twilight la saca de dudas. –Como dije, es una genio, pudo comprender textos inconclusos, nosotras tuvimos suerte, conocimos al autor y él nos enseñó.

-Starswirl el barbado… él era el autor anónimo, creí que Sweetie había descubierto eso…

-Y realmente lo hizo Starlight, recuerda que Starswirl estaba sin poder comunicarse a Equestria, esto lo llamo mi maestro "Sphaeram Causa Satani" explosión de aura mágica al extremo, con esto conviertes tu poder mágico en la especialidad de tu poder, en el caso de Sweetie es el sonido, aumentando su control y poder de este, además de la fuerza física, pero esto es una espada de doble filo, ya que…

-… Al usarlo disminuye la resistencia física del usuario. –Menciono Rarity mientras se mordía las pezuñas, mientras veía a Sweetie pelear a tope con Deathsaurus. –Esto hace que se canse más rápido, y que cualquier herida le provoque mucho dolor y pueda causarle alguna herida incurable o peor… el cuerpo se puede caer a pedazos, nos dijo nuestro maestro a Twilight y a mí que no usáramos esa fuerza, pero si no teníamos otra opción que fuéramos muy cuidadosas.

-Y eso fue lo que paso ahora Rarity, Sweetie sabia del riesgo, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción al enfrentar a la lagartija. –Indico Starlight mordiéndose los labios. –Lo que nos queda es esperar y desearle suerte, que pueda quitarse de encima a Deathsaurus y que sus amigos la cubran para que apague ese poder y se recupere un poco.

-Debiste avisar que Sweetie le puede ocurrir lo mismo que a Apple Bloom Starlight, no que se guardaron esa información. –Indico regañando Twi a Starlight. –Se que ninguna quería preocupar a los demás pero es riesgoso, aunque probamente Rarity y yo habríamos hecho lo mismo, ahora hay que esperar que alguno de sus compañeros se dé cuenta antes de que algún demonio lo haga y la ataque por sorpresa.

(¡Je, que les parece, creo que los que están en las gradas ya se dieron cuenta del problema de esta fuerza… me duele todo mi cuerpo!) Pensó Sweetie conteniendo sus ganas de llorar por el dolor que sentía mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego de Deathsaurus. –(Mis amigos están muy ocupados para darse cuenta, Apple Bloom está buscando a esa Sonata entre los escombros y el humo, Skydancer está intercambiando rayos con Cólera en el aire, Scoot y Demonsting de nuevo están intercambiando golpes sin hacerse mucho daño a pesar de la fuerza de esos ataques, Lighting y Dinky parece que ya me analizaron y están gritándome que pare, lo siento amigos, ustedes harían lo mismo que yo si pudieran, incluso creo que Deathsaurus ya se dio cuenta, pero na dicho nada) ¡¿Qué ocurre Deathsaurus?! ¡Pensé que un guerrero experimentado como tú no dejaría sorprender por mí poder oculto, no me has dado ni un golpe desde que cambie!

-¡Porque eres muy buena esquivando pony, lo que hiciste no solo aumento tu fuerza, también aumento tu velocidad, pero esto hace que ahora estés en más riesgo! –Comento Deathsaurus dando un gran puñetazo a Sweetie, quien apenas lo esquiva, pero recibiendo una patada del heraldo de inmediato, Sweetie contuvo su alarido mordiéndose los labios, antes de que la azotara al suelo la unicornio hace un estallido mágico para detenerse y contraatacar al dragón, este apenas puede recuperarse y mantenerse en pie. -¡Quien lo dijera, a pesar de estar haciendo algo muy riesgoso para ti continuas con este gran nivel, serias una rival más temible si logras tu cambio real!

-Ya sabía que te habías dado cuenta de lo que pierdo al ganar más de esta fuerza Deathsaurus. –Comento discretamente Sweetie para que sus amigos no la escucharan. -¿Por qué no has aprovechado y no le has dicho a alguno de tus camaradas para que ayuden? Si me atacan mientras yo estoy distraída hasta ahí llego.

-Es simple querida mocosa, yo disfruto de retos como este, ya que me gusta enfrentar a grandes peleadores en igualdad de circunstancias ambos, si le pidiera ayuda a Demonsting o a Cólera tendría que permitirte que tú también llamaras a uno de tus compañeros, en mi conciencia no cabe tener ventajas externas en una lucha, no malentiendas, si te atacaría para derrotarte usando la debilidad que tienes en este momento, pero no lo haría llamando a otro para que me ayude.

-De verdad tienes un gran honor como luchador Deathsaurus… y una gran lealtad incluso para tus rivales, sinceramente quisiera que te dieras cuenta de que Dark Doll no la merece, a pesar de que te ayudo a nacer y crecer, me gustaría ser tan leal como tú, pero no sé si tenga esa capacidad, y es por eso que sé que tú no cambiaras de opinión en este momento, te agradezco que quieras tener un combate justo contra mí, por eso voy a ganarte… ¡no puedo hacer menos por el gesto que me has dado!

-¡Me agradas que digas eso yegua, así cuando te derrote no tendrás algún remordimiento después! –Al terminar de hablar los dos capitanes de equipo vuelve a enfrentarse directamente, Sweetie disparo cinco estruendos sónicos seguidos, dándole con tres a Deathsaurus, este se cubrió con su fuego oscuro las garras y empezó a golpear a Sweetie, quien a pesar de que se cubrió con un escudo sintió toda la fuerza y el calor del ataque, (¡Vamos Sweetie, no caigas con esto, no podrías ver a la cara a tus amigos, sobre todo a Lighting quien te cubrió del ataque de Cólera, de Jazz quien pudo no solo vencer a Tyrek, también coopero para libelar a los esclavos de Rabia, tengo que ganarle a uno por lo menos, debo ganarle a Deathsaurus!) pensó para sí misma Sweetie para darse ánimos y dejarse vencer, la unicornio vuelve aumentar su aura deteniendo el ataque de llamas flameantes del heraldo y empezando a contraatacar ella con sus cascos delanteros, haciendo golpazos sónicos con estos muy fuertes en el abdomen del dragón, empezando a cuartear sus escamas y a herirlo internamente, (no pienses en el malestar Bell, piensa en ganar, después trata de recuperar el aliento), pensaba continuamente Sweetie para no escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros que ya se habían dado cuenta de su estado, Deathsaurus reponiéndose del último ataque le da un aletazo a la unicornio, a continuación le escupe cuatro bolas de fuego seguidas, haciendo grandes detonaciones llameantes. -¡No creo que hayas resistido a este ataque, ni siquiera el grandioso Doll habría salido sin un rasguño de esto!

-¡Qué bueno que no me lo dijeron antes Deathsaurus! –Grito Sweetie saliendo de entra las llamas con una onda sónica, se notaba que el último ataque la lastimo mucho, pero de alguna manera podía contener ese dolor más el de su transformación, apareciendo un gran cañón sónico y disparándolo en el acto, la energía sonora cubrió completamente a Deathsaurus, mandándolo a volar, Sweetie lo persigue a toda velocidad para atacarlo de nuevo, golpeándolo en el lomo alzado hacia el techo, de nuevo Sweetie lo persigue para volverlo a golpear, el dragón se detiene de repente y usando sus alas esquiva a la unicornio y contraatacando con una combinación de coletazos y golpes, dándole a la pony ya arrojándola lejos de él ya iba a estrellarse contra el escudo exactamente donde se encontraban sus compañeros. -¡Sweetie Bell, te ordeno inmediatamente de que dejes de estar haciendo esta estupideces jovencita!

-¡Si claro "mami", nada más le rompa el hocico al lagartón este! –Contesto muy sarcásticamente Sweetie a la orden de Rarity, pudiéndose detener antes de chocarse con el escudo. -¡Sé que esto es muy riesgoso Rarity, pero ahora no tengo otra manera de enfrentarme a este rival tan poderoso, sé que me entiendes, por favor cree en mí!

-Yo siempre he creído en ti hermanita, es más siempre creí que tú tienes un poco de más talento mágico que mua, tan solo un poquito, ¡Utiliza ese talento extra para derrotar A Deathsaurus, y trata de recuperar tus energías después, recuerda que todavía andan por ahí otras tres sabandijas!

-¡Si no ocurre algo inesperado así será hermana mayor, no te voy a decepcionar! –Indico Sweetie mientras volvía a embestir a Deathsaurus, el cual hace lo mismo, chocándose ambos provocando otra explosión, al bajar el brillo que esto provoco ambos capitanes seguían empujándose uno al otro sin querer retroceder ni un ápice, entonces ambos se liberan y empiezan ahora a atacarse con su lanzallamas y su estruendos sónicos, apagándose los ataques entre si algunos y otros le daban a su rival hiriéndolos, pero no poniéndoles atención a esto siguiendo concentrados en su rival, pero Sweetie se empezó a ver más agitada. -¡Me lleva, estoy cerca de mi límite, tal vez podría bajar y esconderme entre los escombros para descansar y recuperar un poco mi aura… no, eso es muy cobarde, voy a luchar hasta donde ya no me pueda mover!

-¡¿Conque quieres ser una digna representante dela valentía eh Sweetie Bell?! –Dijo Deathsaurus al ver la manera de ser de la pony. -¡No dejas que tu miedo de que puedas perder te domine, y enfrentas a mí con mucho arrojo, me da mucho gusto pelear contra una gran unicornio como tú!

-(Tal vez así podamos convencerte de que estas del lado equivocado, luchando honorablemente, a diferencia de los trucos sucios que usan Doll, Sonata, Tyrek y Rabia) ¡es un honor que pienses esto de mi Deathsaurus, te agradezco que ya no veas como una inútil que debía ser protegida siempre, para pagarte esto voy a enfrentarte usando el resto de fuerzas para poderte vencer! –Entonces Sweetie hace brillar intensamente su aura, aumentándola más y de inmediato concentrándola toda en su cuerno, haciendo una gran esfera de energía sonora, que inmediatamente se empezó a concentrar en una esfera pequeña muy brillante, impresionando a todos los presentes al ver tan cantidad de poder. -¡Este golpe usa mejor el poder sónico, si soportas esto entonces eres un ser de otra dimensión!

-¡Esa energía… es tremenda, está a la par del ataque los más poderosos alicornios… incluso creo que es más fuerte! –Indico Deathsaurus, quien no podía moverse por la presión de la magia de Sweetie, entonces empezó a humear por la boca. -¡Tengo que tratar de apagarla con mi propio fuego, tendré que usar la temperatura del mismo sol para lograrlo, para posteriormente sacar a esa unicornio del ring de inmediato, ya que seguramente estará agotada después de realizar esto!

-¡CON UNA ONDA SE PUEDE QUEBRAR LO QUE SEA, INCLUSO LA LUZ O LA OSCURIDAD! –Grito Sweetie Bell arrojando su ataque, este empezó a avanzar lentamente, Deathsaurus disparo una gran bola de su fuego oscuro con la intención de apagar el ataque de la unicornio y que este siguiera de frente, ambas fuerzas chocan, contrarrestándose pero sin perder ninguna su fuerza, Sweetie seguía disparando y Deathsaurus exhalando su poder a pesar del cansancio de ambos, pero el poder de la yegua empezó a hacer retroceder al fuego oscuro, Deathsaurus se dio cuenta que el ocupo toda su fuerzas física y mental(¡increíble, esta unicornio hizo una especie de milagro, su magia va a apagar mis llamaradas y la voy a recibir de frente, y no tengo más fuerzas para intentar esquivarla!) pensó el dragón muy sorprendido el heraldo dándose cuenta que Sweetie lo llevo a su límite y que le ganaría por eso, Sweetie empezó a sonreír dándose cuenta de lo mismo. –Si… voy a ganar… ya gane… ¡YTe agradezco mucho que me hallas dado esta tan honorable pelea Death…AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! -Cuando Sweetie agradecía los gestos nobles de su rival la ataca a traición por el lomo Sonta pateándola directamente en la espina dorsal, perdiendo el control de su ataque, haciendo una explosión de fuego que deslumbra a todos y que hace que todos los escombros salgan volando. -¡¿Dime maldita mula, te dolió un poco el cariñito que te acabo de dar?!

-Sonata… maldita rastrera… -Se quejó Sweetie ya con la mirada apagada, entonces la ker la toma de la cola y la azota contra un pedazo de escombro que estaba cayendo, rompiéndolo y haciéndola escupir mucha de su sangre, para de inmediato azotarla en el suelo. -¡SWEETIE BELL!- Gritaron unísonamente Rarity y Lighting a punto de ir al ring, para salvar a su hermana, la ker empezó a golpearla y a cortarla salvajemente. -¡Te dije que te haría pagar la humillación mula, esto va ser como cuando destace a eso inútiles policías, no van a saber que eras antes perra! –Sweetie ya no contesto, estaba inconsciente por la gran fatiga y la golpiza que le dio a traición Sonata, quien ríe desquiciadamente al ver eso. –¡Pobre perra, que poco aguante tienes, descuida a pesar de que estés sin sentido vas a disfrutar el MÁXIMO DOLOR QUE LE PROVOCADO A CUALQUIERA, YÉNDOTE AL INFIERNO DONDE LOS SENTIRÁS PARA SIEMPRE! –A punto de volver a golpear inclementemente a Sweetie una gran llamarada amarillenta la golpea y la hace girar en el aire haciéndola gritar de dolor por la quemada, entonces Apple Bloom corriendo como nunca en su vida recoge a Sweetie. -¡Rayos Bell no te quedes así, no quiero ganar nuestra competencia por abandono tuyo! –Le decía desesperada y moviéndola la terrestre a la unicornio sin recibir alguna respuesta, entonces llega con Lighting, Dinky y Jazz quien apenas estaba reaccionando. -¡DINKY POR AMOR A LAS PRINCESAS DE LA LUNA Y SOL SALVA A MI HERMANA!

-¡Mierda, Sweetie está muy mal, esa maldita ker desquiciada se aprovechó de la situación de cómo estaba para herirla gravemente! –Menciono Dinky apareciendo su instrumental quirúrgico. -¡Carajo ya no tengo tiempo de moverla la enfermería, debo ponerla estable lo más rápido que pueda, tengo que operar aquí, perdió mucha sangre y aura!

-¡Entonces tómala de mí! – Indico la Apple a punto de salirse. -¡Tomo la que necesites para salvar a mi hermana, deja solo lo que necesite para respirar!

-¡No permitiré eso Bloomie, al que pueden sacarle todo es a mí! –Dijo Lighting interponiéndose entre la Apple y la doctora. -¡Tu todavía sigues en la misión, y a mí ya me eliminaron, debes estar al 100% de tu capacidad, no puedes dejar a Scootalo y a Skydancer solas contra esos cuatro, sobre todo contra la desgraciada infeliz que hizo esto!

-¡No es tan sencillo como lo piensan hermanos! –Señalo Dinky poniendo a Sweetie en una camilla, una máscara de respiración y un monitor de signos vitales. -¡Como saben todos tenemos diferentes tipos de sangre, y la de ustedes no coincide con la de Sweetie Bell para nada, sería prácticamente inyectarle veneno, y el aura infortunadamente es lo mismo, necesitamos a alguien que tenga un aura que este muy armonizada entre donante y receptor!

-¡Entonces toma mi sangre y aura Dinky! –Pidió exasperadamente apareciendo Rarity entre la doctora y sus compañeros. -¡Estoy segura que Sweetie y yo compartimos el mismo tipo de sangre, mi aura debe ser igual a la suya!

-¡Es cierto que ambas son AB- Rarity y que puedes donarle a tu hermana sangre, pero tú aura es completamente distinta, y esto se comprueba como usan su magia para atacar, solo resolvemos la mitad del problema! –Dijo Dinky tratando de encontrar una solución, entonces habla débilmente Cool Jazz. –Entonces transfiere un poco de mi aura a Sweetie Dinky, mi aura se parece mucho a la de ella por ser ambos músicos…

-¡¿Qué dices Jazz?! ¡No puedo hacer eso, apenas te estas reponiendo del cansancio que te provoco Tyrek!

-Tú lo has dicho… solo es cansancio ahora gracias a ti… yo quiero ayudar a salvar a mi amiga… y es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento, ninguno de los demás tiene un aura compatible, Adagio está embarazada, obviamente no se le puede pedir eso y menos lo permitiría yo, y no tenemos tiempo para intentar buscar a mi prima o su novia, sé que es riesgoso, pero lo es aún más si para Sweetie si no haces este procedimiento.

-Jazz… Rarity… -Dijo Dinky dándose cuenta que el corcel tenía razón, entonces a los tres unicornios los coloco para hacer las transfusiones iniciando el procedimiento clínico. -¡No te me vayas a ir Sweetie, tu hermana y tu socio están dándolo todo por ti, si no soy capaz de irte a buscar al Eliseo, lamento hacer esto sin ningún tipo de anestesia pero no hay tiempo, Rarity esto te va a doler y te cansara mucho, y Jazz tú aura está al 75% de lo normalmente tienes, esto provocara que te sientas muy mareado y extenuado, por favor soporten esto hasta que estabilice a Sweetie!

-¡TU HAS LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER DOCTORA, HAS LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR A NUESTRA HERMANA SWEETIE! –Dijeron en sincronía Rarity y Jazz, en aquel momento Dinky los conecto a los tres unicornios provocando los síntomas que advirtió, se le noto su sufrimiento pero estaban más interesados en Sweetie cuando la empezó a curar Dinky, mientras en la pelea ya habían descalificado a la unicornio, cuando Sonata aun envuelta en fuego se estrella en el centro del cuadrilátero, saliendo de este toda chamuscada y completamente furiosa e histérica. -¡OJETES HIJOS DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ATACARME POR LA ESPALDA?! ¡SEGURO FUE LA MALDITA DODO ANARANJADA, CUANDO TE PONGAS LAS GARRAS ENCIMA TERMINARE LO QUE EMPEZÓ ESE DRAGÓN COME MIERDA! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?! –Aulló Sonata buscando a Scootalo para atacar con toda su fuerza, cuando alguien entre el humo le contesto más molesto de lo que estaba ella. -¡ESO Y MAS TE MERECES MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA, UN PELEADOR DE VERDAD NO ATACA POR LA ESPALDA A OTRO CUANDO ESTA LUCHANDO CONTRA OTRO RIVAL!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA MALDITA LAGARTIJA?! –Grito Sonata poniéndose los ojos completamente en llamas, reconoció de inmediato la voz, el humo se despejo de esa parte mostrando que quien no solamente le reclamo, sino también quien la ataco para salvar a Sweetie, era Deathsaurus quien se sostenía su brazo izquierdo con la otra garra. -¡SALAMANDRA PENDEJA, TODAVÍA TE HAGO UN FAVOR DE EXTERMINAR A QUIEN ESTABA JODIENDOTE, Y A PESAR DE ESO ME ATACAS CON TU PINCHE ALIENTO PUTREFACTO! (¡No sabía que pudieras hacer esta clase de flama, sentí que me volvía cenizas!)

-¡Tú no querías ayudarme maldita, estabas escondida como una miserable insecto esperando la ocasión para atacar traicioneramente, yo tenía una pelea honorable con esa unicornio pero tú como la demente que eres la atacaste hartera y vilmente, has ensuciado mi honor, podría soportar solo eso ya que eres aliada del gran Doll, pero al hacer esto me colmaste el plato, primero matas a Darksteel y ahora esto, te voy a hacer escorias… no puedo hacerte eso ya que ya lo eres, te voy a desmembrar en vida!

-¡Hijo de perra, así que ya lo sabes y seguramente el sucio insecto igual! –Gruño Sonata afilándose las garras emanando mucha oscuridad de ella. -¡Mate a ese güey porque era un maldito bastardo de los que han fastidiado toda mi existencia, para mostrarle cuál era su lugar, y ahora te voy a enseñar tu lugar a ustedes sucios heraldos, solo eres un estúpido que debe recibir órdenes mías o de Doll animal! –Grito Sonata arrojándose sobre Deathsaurus con la firme intención de herirlo brutalmente, Deathsaurus con mucho trabajo se puso en guardia (¡maldita desgraciada, pagaras lo que le hiciste a Darksteel, aunque tenga que llevarte conmigo al tártaro!) pensó el dragón empezando a aumenta mucho su temperatura corporal, todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos que miembros de un mismo equipo se iban a enfrentar entre sí, cuando otra yegua grita rabiosamente. -¡DEMONIO ABOMINABLE, ME PAGARAS CON TU ASQUEROSA SANGRE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA!

-¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ES ESTA AURA HORRIPILANTE?! –Se preguntó Sonata parándose de golpe por la presión de esa esencia, volteando a ver se horrorizo como nunca, Apple Bloom brillando como un pequeño sol ya transformada iba a golpearla sin ninguna piedad. -¡¿PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA ESTÚPIDA?!

-¡¿ Y TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?! ¡VOY A HACERTE MIERDA DESDICHADA ASESINA, FATALITAS COMETA INTERCIDAT! -Apple Bloom hizo un hechizo para golpear a Sonata con toda su fuerza y alma, está completamente aterrorizada empieza a recibir el golpe, sintiendo como todos sus huesos se empezaron a romper. -¡MULA IDIOTA, NO TE VOY A DAR EL GUSTO DE VENCERME AHORA! –Grito Sonata cuando uso un hechizo de sustitución para escapar del golpe intercambiando lugares con Deathsaurus, quien al recibir ese golpe se cuartearon todas sus escamas. -¡Carajo no, la maldita cobarde intercambio lugares contigo, yo quería lastimarte así Deathsaurus, por cómo te comportaste en esta pelea!

-No te preocupes campesina… Creo que es el karma… este golpe era de la intensidad de lo que tu amiga me iba a dar antes de la intervención de la desgraciada perra. –Respondió con mucha dificultad el heraldo. –Qué pena... que ninguno de los capitanes siguiera hasta el final… le deseo suerte a pesar de sean nuestros rivales… –En ese momento el golpe de Apple Bloom hace completo efecto, provocando una onda expansiva mágica muy grande, arrojado a toda velocidad, chocándose contra el campo de fuerza y estrellándolo en el acto, se empezó a caer de este regresando a su tamaño compacto, se desplomo pesadamente en el suelo provocando un gran agujero en este, el réferi temblando se le acerco a revisarlo. –El participante Deathsaurus está completamente noqueado y afuera de la plataforma… queda eliminado de la pelea…

-¡DE VERDAD ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA PERRA BASTARDA SONATA! -Grito Apple Bloom buscando a la ker sintiendo una rabia que nunca había sentido algún Apple. -¡NO SOLO ATACAS A TRAICIÓN A TUS ENEMIGOS, SINO QUE USAS COBARDEMENTE A TUS ALIADOS PARA PROTEGERTE A TI MISMA, SUCIO PARASITO, YA BASTA DE QUE TE APROVECHES DE LOS DEMÁS PARA CONSEGUIR TUS VILES PROPÓSITOS!

-Babosa… tú no tienes la capacidad de reclamarme nada… la basura como tú y esa sucia lagartija solo sirven para lograr mis objetivos (¡mierda, a pesar de que pude cambiar de lugar con esa perra de Deathsaurus, esa manzana envenenada me logro hacer daño, tengo que esconderme para que me pueda auto sanar! –Contesto Sonata escondiéndose de nuevo entre las sombras. –Tú ya no me sorprenderás con ese hechizo Bloom, y tu fuerza esta muy limitada, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te pele y te coma manzanita.

-¡No si te encuentro primero y te rompo todas las extremidades desgraciada buitre carroñera, por parte de mi hermana Sweetie y de Deathsaurus, cinco minutos son más que suficientes para hacerte eso y más ramera de Hades! –Dijo Apple Bloom concentrándose para detectar a Sonata con su elemento, y usando todos sus sentidos para lo mismo, mientras que Scootalo y Skydancer al estar concentradas en Demonsting y Cólera no notaron lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.


	32. El Torneo finaliza

**Capítulo XXXII.**

 **El torneo finaliza.**

 ** _*Nota: Este capítulo empieza cuando Cólera se esconde de Apple Bloom, trascurriendo al mismo tiempo que el anterior hasta donde se indica._**

-¡Maldita Apple, de milagro no me hizo pedazos el cráneo! –Gimoteo Cólera revisando su herida en uno de los pedazos de cristal que dejo su líder Rabia. -¡Si no fuera una pelea de un concurso seguro me golpea para eliminarme, demonios de verdad no entiendo que rayos estoy haciendo aquí, aunque gane a cualquiera de estos tipos estoy seguro que Rabia me convertirá no solo a mí, también a los pocos umbrums que quedamos en sus esclavos zombis sin mente, debería largarme lo más lejos que pueda para evitar que me pase lo mismo que a Peste!

-¿Entonces estas tentado a abandonar a los sobrevivientes de tu pueblo Cólera? –Pregunto Skydancer saliendo de detrás de varias rocas. –Si haces eso toda tu raza se va a extinguir.

-¡Rayos, no note que tú estabas aquí bruja! –Señalo poniéndose en guardia Cólera. -¡¿Y qué quieres que haga alicornio?! ¡Rabia es una bestia extremadamente poderosa y lo sabes, si le ganaste hace uno momentos fue porque la pudiste derribar del ring, ya que todavía conserva su poder oscuro!

-Es cierto, esa arpía es muy poderosa y que use las reglas para poderla vencer, pero eso no es importante realmente, ya viste que a Rabia no le interesan ustedes, si le importaran tan solo un poco no habría eliminado a más de la mitad, solo les habría dado un escarmiento, tu gente necesita un líder real.

-¡Hablas del estúpido de Sombra, pues que crees idiota, ninguno de nosotros seguiríamos a ese traidor! -Menciono Cólera molesto. -¡Ese desgraciado pedante nos traiciono, desperdiciando no solo una sino tres oportunidades de libelarnos de la prisión de las sombras, y todas las desperdicio, la primera contra Celestia y Luna, la segunda con ese maldito dragón y la princesa Mi Amore Candeza, y la tercera traicionándonos completamente ya estando nosotros afuera de ese horrible lugar, si mocosa ni a nosotros nos gusta estar en lugar de mala muerte, ese infeliz nos traiciono a toda su raza por una maldita yegua que ve cree que ve hadas, traiciono a miles por solo una pony!

-Ya veo… si lo veo desde de tu punto de vista tiene mucho sentido lo que dices Cólera. –Comento Skydancer, haciendo que se extrañara el umbrum. –Ustedes realmente son simples y prácticos, ustedes sacrifican su individualidad por el bien común, y lo mejor ni se dan cuenta de eso, por eso varios de ustedes se estaban sacrificando para romper el escudo en el imperio de Cristal, y por eso ven el deseo de Sombra de ser feliz con la yegua que ama como una traición, pero lo están viendo de una manera errónea, se puede luchar para conseguir tu su sueño, el destino no está escrito en piedra a pesar de que lo digan basura como Doll y Rabia, y esto no está peleado para lograr mayor crecimiento de tu pueblo, es más todo esto se complementa, si persiguen sueños nobles individualmente a la larga toda tu raza crecerá y serán mejores seres.

-¡Ya deja de hablar tonterías yegua idealista, para los ponys le es fácil decir este tipo de cosas ya que no tienen que sacar fuerza de los sentimientos negativos, si no obtenemos desesperación no podemos sobrevivir, ni los jóvenes umbrums lo podrán hacer, y no digas la mierda que los changeling cambiaron, somos ellos se alimentaban de amor, y eso se consigue fácil con ustedes, para conseguir desesperación debemos provocarla!

-Tenía razón, a pasar de eres un desgraciado hijo de puta Cólera te preocupas por todos tus compañeros, más te inquietas por sus niños, por eso pienso que no es Sombra quien debe guiarlos ya que el mismo me dijo cuándo le pregunte que él no serviría de líder por sus antecedentes, y vi cómo te has comportado en estos días… yo creo que puedes ser el líder que necesita tu pueblo, el que puede salvarlos si te comprometes con eso… o puedes seguir temiéndole a una bruja que solo los ve a todos como sus marionetas, esperando el momento a que mate a todos los umbrums, la decisión es solo tuya.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera fácil idiota, pero las cosas no son sencillas, mis compañeros siguen a esa Rabia no por respeto como antes, la siguen por temor, y porque quieren vivir por lo menos un día más, tu tuviste el apoyo de tus camaradas cuando traicionaste a tu organización, nosotros no tenemos nada para intentar enfrentar a esa maldita, ya viste que es muy fuerte y no tenemos ninguno la manera de enfrentarla, ella sola mato a más de la mitad de mi pueblo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento! –Entonces Cólera empezó a volar. -¡Y como yo no quiero ser su próxima víctima prefiero exterminarte a ti, ya pensare cómo hare que Rabia ya no amenace a los jóvenes!

-¿O esperas que la reliquia que estudia lady Adagio funcione, y para eso tratas de ganar tiempo? –Le pregunto Skydancer emprendiendo ella también vuelo como Cólera que al oírla empezó a gruñir. –En mi opinión no deberías perder el tiempo así, lo que deberías hacer es unirte con tus compañeros en un frente común contra Rabia, por más que posea esta un poder infinito un demonio si muchos seres se reúnen se puede conseguir un poder equivalente, UN SOLO SER NO PODRÁ JAMÁS CONTRA LA UNIDAD QUERER VIVIR MEJOR QUE VARIOS, TARDE O TEMPRANO LOS TIRANOS CAEN, TRATA DE CONSEGUIR EL VALOR Y LA CONFIANZA PARA LOGRAR ESE MILAGRO CÓLERA.

-¡Ya deja de parlotear idioteces pony, tu qué rayos vas a saber de lo que requerimos los umbrums, si el traidor de Sombra le valió que siguiéramos encerrados en ese horripilante sitio, lo que tú quieres es que bajemos la guardia para que nos exterminen definitivamente, estamos en una posición desesperada, o nos desaparecen ustedes o la maldita de Rabia, por eso hare que ustedes ponys no lo logren! –Indico Rabia arrojando su ataque oscuro sobre Skydancer, quien no se movió, el umbrum se empezó a burlar. –¡Pony patética, seguramente te sorprendí con este ataque, con esto voy a arrojarte a las gradas!

-¡Lamento mostrarte que estas muy equivocado Cólera! -Menciono Tranquilamente la alicornio, cuando el rayo ya iba a golpearla con un movimiento rápido de cascos desvió el ataque sin mostrarse nada agitada, el rayo le dio al escudo de las gradas deshaciéndose en él, Cólera trago mucha saliva al ver que uno de sus ataques más poderosos una pony lo repelió como si fuera una pelota de voleibol. – ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, COMO PUDISTE DESVIAR MI ATAQUE?! ¡CON ESTO PODER PODRÍA DERIVAR A LA MISMA CELESTIA!

-Por más que digas eso Cólera… sabes que no es cierto. –Respondió Skydancer sinceramente. –Tu nivel es más alto de lo que esperaba realmente… pero si lo comparas con los elementos incluso sin brillar con la fuerza arcoíris y tus aliados aun te falta, no digo que no puedas crecer a este nivel, pero no podrás conseguirlo ahora, por eso en las peleas anteriores te eliminaron, ahora pensaste más estratégicamente y lograste sobrevivir hasta ahora, desgraciadamente para ti no podrás enfrentar a ninguna de nosotras directamente, ya que yo soy la más débil de las cuatro y ni me hiciste costillas, Scoot, Sweetie y Bloom ni siquiera habrían desviado el ataque, y tu ventaja de hacer hechizos y volar no te servirían contra la última como te medio servía con Lighting, te sugiero que salgas de la plataforma, no quiero lastimarte en serio, quiero que comprendas lo que te dije, no te preocupes si esa Rabia te quiera dañar, mi maestra, mi tía y el resto de mis compañeros seguro te protegerán.

-¡YA CÁLLATE, DESDICHADA, TU PLEGARIAS NO ME INTERESAN, TE VOY A HACER POLVO POR HABLARME ASÍ, VERAS POR QUE LOS PONYS DE CRISTAL NOS TEMEN DE SIEMPRE! –Aulló Cólera empezando a atacar como un cóndor a Skydancer volando, esta esquivaba las embestidas rápida y sosegadamente, entonces Cólera relincha furioso y se hace completamente humo, envolviendo a Skydancer quien empezó a recibir ataques que no podía esquivar, pero aun así se encontraba calmada, (porque a todos a los que les sugiero cambiar actúan así, sí que son necios y orgullosos… pues de verdad lo siento, trate de ser amable con palabras… ahora voy a tener que ser amable siendo muy directa, como lo es mi tía cuando se enoja) Pensó Skydancer poniéndose seria entonces golpea a Cólera en el estómago cuando este se le volvió a acercar, sacándole todo el aire. -¿Cómo… pudiste adivinar de donde venía… si estaba invisible?

-¡Recuerda que yo era la heraldo No. 1 de Doll Cólera, y no era por ser bonita, era por puedo ser la mayor desgraciada en el campo de batalla, y si pensaron que porque volví a ser una pony normal se equivocaron, mi tía me enseñó a ser más cabrona que antes! –Señalo Skydancer dándole una gran coz en el aire al umbrum, mandándolo a volar hacia afuera del escenario, pero el umbrum antes de estrellarse se vuelve humo de nuevo elevándose de nuevo, poniendo Skydancer una mueca de frustración. –Sí que eres purgante idiota, deberías ya de darte cuenta que no eres rival para mí.

-Esa bruja alicornio tiene razón, ese inmundo de Cólera no es rival ni siquiera para el sucio terrestre, si lo elimino hace rato es porque cubrió a su banshee. –Comento para sí misma Rabia acercándose a la plataforma para ver la pelea de su subalterno, escuchando parte de la conversación que tuvo este con su rival, notándose por eso muy molesta. –Si no ha traicionado a nuestra causa ese idiota es porque todavía tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer… pero me da la impresión de que está tomando en serio lo que le comento esa idiota, además de que si pierde los otros tendrán una desventaja… creo que debo hacer algo al respecto. –Entonces Rabia se vuelve a transformar, pero se sienta mientras se cubría con su aura oscura. –Muy bien pinche Cólera imbécil, siéntete orgulloso de que ahora voy a hacer esto por primera vez, aprovecha los últimos minutos que vas a tener de libre albedrio, je, je, je.

-Esa Rabia se volvió a transformar, ¿para qué demonios lo hizo, si Skydancer ya la elimino? – Pregunto Demonsting cubriéndose entre los despojos del cuadrilátero para atacar por sorpresa a un elemento. –Todavía no perdemos para que intente hacer una cosa extrema, según mis cálculos a pesar de Cólera estamos en igualdad de circunstancias todavía con nuestros rivales, ya que nosotros tenemos la ventaja de nuestros poderes escondidos, a diferencia de esa unicornio o de mi amiga.

-No deberías subestimar a Sweetie Bell alacrán, ella me conto que te dio una de las muchas palizas que te mereces. –Comento Scootalo mientras caminaba buscando al heraldo, había oído todo lo que dijo. –De nosotras tres Sweetie fue la que empezó a preparar antes, por esa causa puede enfrentarse a Deathsaurus frente a frente a pesar de ser un poco más débil que él.

-Pues deberías estar preocupada por eso pegaso, si esa unicornio sigue presionando a Deathsaurus puede que la empiece a tomar como una rival de cuidado, y por ende pelear con toda su fuerza, tu amiga puede resultar muy dañada, te recomiendo que vayas a ayudarla para antes de que ocurra una desgracia. -Indico Demonsting empezando a moverse entra las sombras para agarrar desprevenida a Scootalo, usando el mismo hechizo de Starlight para estar en dos lugares a la vez para acechar a la pony por los dos flancos. –No sabes la fuerza física que puede llegar a tener Deathsaurus cuando se le sube la adrenalina.

-Cualquiera si se le sube la adrenalina le puede subir la fuerza Demonsting, yo lo sé porque soy una acróbata y necesito saber las reacciones de mi cuerpo. –Indico Scootalo tratando de seguir la voz de heraldo, no podía definir el lugar por él eco y porque los dos escorpiones intercalaban los comentarios que decía. –Y eso sabes que puede ser contraproducente para la resistencia física después de que baja está a su nivel normal.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tu sepas de estas reacciones niña.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí no me sorprende que tú las sepas Demian. –Menciono Scootalo parándose en un claro limpio de entre tanto escombro. –Si no fuera por ese demonio seguramente serias un gran médico, como lo es Dinky y lo fue Starlife.

-¡Si no fuera por ese demonio como le dices al gran Doll, yo no estaría aquí pegaso estúpida! -Indico Demonsting ya preparándose para atacar a Scootalo con un hechizo de agua para apagar su flama e inmediatamente con un hechizo de hielo para congelarla. -¡Yo no soy un loco para quererme morir con una gran agonía como le paso a mi padre!

-¿Entonces prefieres que otros paguen con su vida los días que ese maldito de está dando? No, no lo creo, más bien creo que tu sufres por las vidas que Doll te ha ordenado terminar, tienes un cargo de conciencia muy grande, como lo tenía Skyshadow, solo que tú lo sufres en silencio a diferencia de ella que reaccionaba violentamente y muy desesperada, tu reaccionas muy de una manera apática aparentemente, pero sigues buscando la manera de curar esa rara enfermedad tuya, no para salvarte a ti, ya que tú crees que no mereces salvación, pero quieres compensar el mal que hiciste salvando a los aracnes que tienen esa enfermedad, por eso le diste tu investigación a Skydancer para que la continúen, ya tu inconscientemente sientes que ya se te está acabando el tiempo, ya que sabes dentro tuyo que Doll está muy cerca de eliminarte ya que tu utilidad se está agotando, vamos amigo reacciona de una buena vez, ya deja de sentir miedo a morir, todos lo vamos a hacer, alguno antes otros después, si ni siquiera creo que las alicornios no les pase, sus padres eran de los seres más poderosos y descansan en armonía ahora.

-¡Ya deja de decir idioteces pegaso, yo no le temo a la muerte! –Indico muy molesto Demonsting atacando con sus hechizos de agua dándole un golpe directo a Scootalo y de inmediato atacando con su rayo de hielo, congelando como si fuera una estatua a la pegaso, los dos escorpiones se acercan para ver el resultado. -¡Esto te ocurrió por ser una metiche habladora Scootalo, ahora te voy a sacar de aquí para que aprendas a no hablar de más!

-¡Y yo te voy a golpear la cabeza para ver si así te empieza a funcionar el cerebro como debe ser Demian! –Contesto sarcásticamente Scootalo extrañando al heraldo, la pony no debería ni siquiera poderse mover por el hielo que cubre, se acercó para ver como logro eso, notando que la figura de Scootalo era realmente eso, una estatua completamente hecha de hielo, no estaba la pegaso real dentro. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE LOCURA ES ESTA?! –Se preguntó el escorpión cuando de detrás de una gran piedra sale la verdadera Scoot completamente encendida, tomando a un Demonsting de su cola y azotándolo con el otro con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo inmediatamente después un tornado ardiente que eleva al heraldo y a su copia , llevándoselo hacia afuera del ring. -¡A ver si con esto se te acomodan las ideas Demian!

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TE BURLES TAN FÁCILMENTE DE MI PEGASO EXHIBICIONISTA! –Grito Demonsting, dejo de hacer el hechizo de división y disparo su magia negra a la base del tornado de fuego, saliéndose así del vórtice antes de que este saliera de la plataforma, ya estando afuera en el aire se tele transporto apareciendo a lado de Scootalo y su figura de hielo, rompiendo esta con sus pinzas provocando que los cristales de hielo distrajeran a la pegaso, aprovechando para darle golpes seguidos con su aguijón y pinzas, entonces Scoot detiene el aguijón con cascos delanteros y las pinzas con sus alas, quedando ambos forcejeando de nuevo. -¡No se cómo rayos hiciste una especie de holograma que me confundió Scootalo, pero ya no volverá a pasar eso, te voy a apagar como si fueras una vela vieja!

-¡¿Te sorprendí no Demian?! ¡Gracias a la temperatura que manejo provoque que vieras un espejismo de mí, como si estuviéramos en el desierto Dry Sun!

-¡Eso no es posible ignorante, los espejismos solo son el reflejo del cielo en la superficie que aparentan ser agua, además no sé cómo hiciste que lo que congele tuviera tu forma!

-¡Por eso me encanta la magia que tenemos, podemos hacer cosas maravillosas sin esforzarnos tanto, hice una nube de vapor que tuviera mi forma, por eso creíste que me congelaste! – Comento Scootalo mientras ponía más fuerza a sus extremidades, empezando a hacer retroceder a Demonsting. –¡Esto se le ocurrió a Skyli al notar que la llama que tengo es mágica como el fuego de los dragones, por eso Spike puede mandar recados en papel volviendo este a su estado normal, por favor Demian, por nuestra amiga reacciona, sé que no te quieres morir pero tampoco voy a permitir que la sigas hiriendo por cómo te comportas, estoy segura que ya en nada confías en Doll, pero sigues obedeciéndole, a pesar de saber que traiciono a Darksteel!

-¡Ya te dije que no hables tonterías, lo que vaya hacer después de esto no es de su incumbencia ponys, sobre todo de Skydancer, ella de verdad no debe meterse en mis próximos y últimos asuntos con Doll… el gran Doll!

-No puede ser… -Señalo Scootalo al oír el tono de voz de Demonsting, el cual era muy tenso. –Tú ya no estas a favor de Doll y el resto de sus compañeros…

-¡¿Qué pendejadas estás hablando pony?! ¡Yo todavía sigo siendo leal al poderoso Doll!

-Eso es mentira, tú ya no tienes dudas en tu cabeza realmente… ya te diste cuenta de la realidad… seguramente te decidiste desde ayer… quieres hacer lo mismo que quería hacer Fluttershy, quieres eliminarlo sin que él se dé cuenta de tus intenciones, sacrificando tu vida en caso de ser necesario… por eso indicaste que eran tus últimos asuntos, por eso sigues este jueguito para poder agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

-¡Ya no digas más tonterías pegaso, tu labia no lograra…!

-¡El que debería parar eres tu Demian, ya no mientas! –Dijo Molesta Scootalo encendiéndose completamente. -¡Ese plan es muy absurdo y arriesgado, a Fluttershy no le funciono ya que Doll nunca confió en ella, los mismo pasa para ti, seguramente el idiota ese tiene un seguro que pueda usar en tu contra, dado que es una bestia sin escrúpulos, por favor no hagas esto, deja que te ayudemos para quitarte cualquier cosa rara que ese infeliz te colocado, como ayudamos a Skydancer a eliminar la oscuridad que la envenenaba, te digo esto ya que ambos nos parecemos realmente, ambos teníamos un problema de salud, solo que a ti te manipulo un ojete para sus propios fines y a mí me ayudo un gran doctor que siguió su juramento hipocrático honestamente!

-¡Si claro pegaso estúpida, morirse lentamente es igual que tu no danzaras en el aire como colibrí!

-Tal sea una comparación algo tonta Demian, pero he sabido de pegasos y grifos que tienen esa discapacidad… y terminan quitándose ellos mismo su vida. –Señalo tristemente Scootalo. –Ya que no soportan la presión de no estar sanos y los comentarios crueles de los demás, yo estuve a nada de abandonarme cuando Dai y Silver me lo dijeron cruelmente, si no fuera por mi hermana mayor capaz que hago una idiotez, la misma idiotez que ella iba a hacer cuando Darksteel le lavo el cerebro, cuando uno no tiene la funciones de su cuerpo bien se puede sentir que uno está muerto en vida, que uno haría lo que fuera para ya no sentir ese vacío, por eso muchos se suicidan para ya no sentir ese dolor, u otros hacen cosas horribles para recuperar la movilidad de sus cuerpos o no agonizar tempranamente, como fue el caso de Darksteel y el tuyo respectivamente, por eso siento afinidad con ustedes, me di cuenta que si en él momento que tuve de debilidad ese Dark Doll me hubiera abordado yo seguramente habría caído en la misma trampa que cayeron ustedes, para ser agradecida con mi vida yo voy a ayudarte, como Rarity y Fluttershy ayudaron a Skydancer.

-¡Ya deja de hablar sandeces Scootalo, si fuera lo que dijiste yo ya me habría alejado del gran Doll o este ya me habría matado! (¡Deja de hablar idiota, quiero hacer mi movimiento sorpresa sin que nadie sospeche, ya que solo tendré una oportunidad, y si sigues parloteando hasta Deathsaurus se dará cuenta y no me permitirá hacerlo!) –Demonsting estaba muy preocupado, Scootalo se dio cuenta de su plan, entonces se preparó con su aguijón para atacarla con toda su fuerza. –(¡Tu provocaste esto pegaso, hay drones espías transmitiendo esta pelea, seguro Doll escucho cada palabra que salió de tu boca, ahora voy a tener que demostrarle mi lealtad!) ¡Te voy a demostrar que no sabes lo que dices Scootalo, ahora te atacare con toda mi potencia, agradece que no te pueda matar en este concurso, pero si te voy a dejar muy mal!

-¡Con un demonio, me lo advirtió Skydancer, pero no lo creí posible, eres más necio que Darksteel! –Se molestó al extremo Scoot, entonces hizo que sus alas se incendiaran. -¡Es más eres tan necio y terco como lo soy yo o incluso como Apple Jack, de verdad somos muy parecidos, cuando se nos mete algo en la cabeza no descansamos para hacerlo, por esto se va a volver una competencia de terquedad, o tu cumples tu objetivo pendejo o yo te ayudo aunque no quieras!

-¡Entonces que así sea, es las terquedad que mencionas es la que me ha conservado con vida, no voy a entregar el equipo así de fácil! –Entonces el escorpión desaparece, haciendo gruñir a Scootalo. -¡Mierda, ya empezó a cambiar de lugar rápidamente, como lo hizo con Rarity y con Chrysalis, pero a diferencia de ellas no puedo hacer lo mismo para defenderme! –Al terminar de hablar Demonsting aparece al lado izquierdo suyo e intenta aguijonearla, Scoot usando su agilidad nata de acróbata puede esquivar el golpe rodándose para atrás, de inmediato Demonsting vuelve a desaparecer. –¡Vamos Scootalo, no te dejes sorprender, ya has practicado con Sweetie y Skyli como esperar y contraatacar a seres que aparecen y desaparecen en distintos lugares! –En eso Demonsting aparece a su derecha, Scoot hace un rápido movimiento de casco para darle un gancho ardiente. -¡No me dejare sorprender de nuevo! –Relincho la pegaso soltando el golpe con toda su fuerza, pero atravesó la figura del escorpión, era una imagen falsa. -¡Me lleva el tártaro! -Entonces frente a ella aparece el verdadero Demonsting, dándole tres martillazos en la cabeza con sus poderosas pinzas, desvaneciéndose al terminar de golpear. -¡Con un demonio! –Grito frustrada Scootalo, cuando sintió que Demonsting está detrás suyo, le quiso dar una coz pero titubeo un momento. ¡¿Y si le vuelvo a pegar al aire?! ¡Mejor me fijo en los otros lados… ARGH! –Entonces Demonsting envuelve las patas traseras de Scootalo con su cola, azotándola con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo y seguidamente le dispara un rayo para rematar, haciéndola girar en el piso, se pudo detener a centímetros de la orilla del ring -¡Carajo me engaño, no era una imagen falsa, era el verdadero!

-Ya te hice dudar, ¿no gallinita? –Dijo burlonamente Demonsting frente a Scootalo, esta le quiso lanzar una gran bola de fuego, pero de nuevo titubeo y se detuvo, miro a sus costados y en su retaguardia, había otros tres Demonsting. –Cuando a alguien como tu tiene indecisiones ya tienen la pelea perdida, ya que no puede tomar decisiones rápidamente, y para alguien que es rápida como es un error fatal.

-¡Cierra tu boca, lo único que tengo que hacer es explotar todo este lugar con mi fuego, por mas que se te desaparezcas a fuerzas te voy a dar y aunque pongas un escudo te descubrirás y ese momento te romperé la cola!

-¿Y arriesgarte a carbonizar a tus compañeras, tu leales amigas de siempre? Lo dudo. –Menciono burlonamente Demonsting. –¿Además no crees que si haces tú bola incandescente no haría que mis señuelos hagan una ilusión para engañarte para que creas que ponen todas un escudo, y que el real desaparezca por tu explosión , atacando por sorpresa en el acto? Te darás cuenta que planee una estrategia perfecta contra ti Scootalo, vas a desperdiciar toda tu fuerza contra humo, o te cansas haciendo esto o yo te saco de la plataforma, y no te darás cuenta como podría lograrlo la manzanita, se acabó para ti.

-No… no puede ser…. Skyli me dijo que eras muy inteligente… Pero esto… es demasiado. –Se dijo Scootalo muy desesperada mientras se empezaban a acercar. –Aunque de milagro golpeara al verdadero es posible que haga una ilusión engañándome que no es así, rayos no sé qué hacer, este tipo cubrió todos los rincones, su estrategia es perfecta, es como si me hubiera atrapado en esa ilusión pero sé que no es así, no sé cómo salir de esto. –Hablaba consigo misma Scootalo muy deprimentemente, entonces cerro los ojos y sonrió patéticamente. –Tal vez… si pido ayuda pueda salir de este embrollo… -Entonces una chispa pasa por la cabeza de Scootalo, haciendo que se le cambiara su rostro frustrado por uno serio y enojado. -¡Basta Scootalo, cuando tienes un problema por lo regular dejas que alguien más te ayude a resolverlo, como cuando se burlaron de mis alas pequeñas, si hubiera pensado no le habría hecho caso a Tiara y a Spoon, Luna me ayudo cuando tuve esa serie de pesadillas estúpidas, y más recientemente fueron esa muñequita y Rainbow las que me ayudaron cuando esos dragones quisieron quebrarme, ya no puedo esperar a que me ayuden siempre, tengo que aprender a ser autosuficiente, ahora mis amigas están ocupadas, Sweetie está combatiendo con Deathsaurus usando todo su poder , Skyli está tratando que Cólera se dé cuenta que él puede evitar que los umbrums sean extinguidos, y Apple Bloom está buscando a Sonata para que no ataque a traición a ninguna de nosotras, si Lighting pudo defender a Sweetie y Jazz derroto a Tyrek yo puedo también enfrentar sola a Demian, encontrando una solución para la temperatura de esto… temperatura… ¡Eso es, termodinámica y sensación térmica, por más que lo intente el humo no es lo mismo que un cuerpo como lo indico Ember en una de sus peleas, y no creo que haga eso ya desperdiciaría mucho de su poder, voy a tratar de deducir como lo hace Ember en minutos en vez aprenderlo poco a poco como ella, si mal no recuerdo así cazan los fénix y algunos dragones! –Entonces respiro la pegaso muy profundamente y su fuego recorría su cuerpo en un flujo constante, concentrando en la sensación térmica, (pero que hace esta tonta, ¿tratara de detectar mi presencia por medio de su fuego? Imposible, ella no podrá ya que no es un fénix o un dragón, pero mejor no me confió, ¡Sera mejor derrotarla cuanto antes! ) Pensó Demonsting arrojando el verdadero con otras dos imágenes, Scootalo se quedó muy quieta, (estas manchas que veo en mi cabeza… será… ¡no te muevas!) entonces el escorpión de atrás ataca, pero solo la traspaso, (Esta sensación que viene es parecida… no la tomes en cuenta) entonces el escorpión del lado derecho trata de pincharla con su aguijón, pero igual se desvanece, entonces el que estaba enfrente empieza a sacar u golpe con sus pinzas. -¡Entonces tu eres el original, ahora vas a… espera, tú también eres falso! –Grito muy segura Scootalo sin moverse, pero encendió su ala izquierda dando un aletazo con toda su fuerza al aire, pero este se incendió completamente, al dar varios giros tomo la forma de Demonsting. -¡Ya no me sorprenderás ni tele transportándote Demian, ya puedo ver tu temperatura de vida, ya no me engañaras con imágenes tontas a pesar de que quieras hacerlas igual y con la misma temperatura que tú!

-¡No tengo idea como realizaste el milagro de poderme encontrar pegaso, pero ese fenómeno no volverá a ocurrir! –Señalo Demonsting recuperándose del golpe que recibió, entonces corrió hacia Scootalo disparando su veneno mágico para que Scootalo no se pudiera cubrir, pero esta corrió igual lanzando un par de aletazos de fuego, evaporando el veneno. -¡Yo no voy a caer de nuevo en ese truco de los golems esos pegaso, voy a atacarte con mi poder mágico para noquearte!

-¡Y tú no me harás tonta de nuevo haciéndome creer en el mismo truquito de antes, ya no me subestimaras! –Indico Scootalo parándose de golpe y dando una gran coz a la izquierda suya, reapareciendo un Demonsting recibiendo todo el impacto, mientras que el con que estaba hablando desaparecía. -¡¿Así que intentabas inyectarme la misma medicina que le diste a Apple Bloom y Pinkie, por eso desapareciste dejando una imagen falsa de ti nada más apague tu mugre fluido corporal?! ¡Lamento decepcionarte heraldo, pero si incluso me hubieras picado esa ilusión no me iba a afectar, Tw nos enseñó a todos a reconocer magia alucinógena para podernos liberar de esta ni gastar mucha de nuestra fuerza, incluso ya podríamos pelear con esta sin mucha desventaja, te sugiero que si de verdad quieres vencerme tu mejor opción es enfrentarme si utilizar este tipo de trucos cobardes, a los pegasos nos gusta combatir de frente, y tenemos muy buenos reflejos para evitar la lucha que te gusta hacer a ti!

-¡Pues entonces disfrutaras que te ataque con mis pinzas boba, cuando uso mis venenos el daño es rápido y casi ni se siente, pero tú me obligaste a atacar físicamente, y esto te va a causar dolor terrible, ya que sentirás como te rompo y corto todo tu cuerpo! –Amenazo Demonsting corriendo para atacar físicamente, Scoot no tuvo tiempo de poner guardia por la velocidad del escorpión, dándole un martillazo directamente en la cabeza. -¡si fueras una pony normal te habría descalabrado, pero habría sido más conveniente, así no sufrirías de más! -Comento Demonsting empezando a golpear continuamente con sus pinzas y aguijón a Scootalo, después usando sus patas patea a la pegaso cortándola también en el proceso, arrojándola en una parábola, entonces el heraldo se tele transporta antes de que Scootalo se estrellara en el piso, agarrándola con todas sus extremidades, empezando a hacer un movimiento constrictor. -¡Ya ríndete pegaso, por mucho que se curen los huesos rápido vas a sentir el dolor de que todos se te rompan perdiendo en ese momento la conciencia, hazte un favor y evita eso, no me gustaría que Skydancer me reclamara eso!

-Pues… yo tampoco… quiero que me reclame… por lo que… voy a hacerte… lo lamento. –Dijo Scootalo con mucho trabajo y teniendo muchas dificultades al respirar, embrollando a Demonsting, entonces empezó a sentir en su tronco como Scootalo empezó a subir la temperatura, empezando a humear esa parte de su cuerpo. -¡De verdad siento hacerte esto Demian, pero no voy a desaprovechar que descubriste tu punto débil!

-¡¿Cómo que descubrí mi punto débil pegaso del tártaro?!

-¡Es simple, tu exoesqueleto de verdad es muy fuerte, pero como a cualquier aracne tu parte inferior del cuerpo es más blando que el resto, por eso ustedes evitan exponer esa parte, pero tu cometiste el error de agarrarme con todas tus extremidades de esta forma, dejando libre ese espacio entro nosotros, y ahora puedo controlar mis llamas para concentrar todo mi poder de fuego ahí, así si no quieres asarte lentamente con tus jugos desde esa parte me vas a soltar y te vas a rendir!

-¡Mierda, no esperaba que supieras esa información vital! –Respondió sudando cuantiosamente Demonsting, ya el calor le hacía perder el aliento, pero aun así apretó más su agarre. -¡Pensé que solo esa Fluttershy sabía de esta situación por su conocimiento médico veterinario!

-¡¿Y quién crees que me dijo pendejo, no habrá sido Winona cierto?! –Dijo molesta Scootalo aumentando más su calor. -¡Nos lo recomendó a todos que si teníamos oportunidad te atacáramos ahí, todos estuvimos de acuerdo menos Skydancer, nos imploró llorando que no lo hiciéramos, que podríamos hacerte mucho daño, por más que le intentamos convencer de que teníamos que aprovechar esto no pudimos, por eso me está doliendo mucho hacerte esto, no solo por ti, es principalmente por ella, por eso te pido que te rindas!

-¡Pues al igual que tu tengo ese problema pegaso idiota! – Respondió sinceramente Demonsting. -¡¿Con que cara voy a ver a Skydancer después de qué le rompa los huesos a su amiga?! ¡Por esa causa te estoy diciendo que ya te rindas, yo no voy a rendirme antes que tú!

-¡Y yo tampoco me voy a rendir antes Demian, ya llegue hasta aquí para retroceder, más tarde me disculpare de corazón con mi hermana por haberte hecho esto en contra de su voluntad!

-¡Entonces veremos quién es más terco y necio pegaso, si yo apretándote para quebrarte o tu asándome lentamente! –Entonces el heraldo como el elemento de la armonía empezaron a tener un evento de resistencia física entre ellos, mientras seguía el enfrentamiento aéreo de Cólera con Skydancer, el umbrum había podido emparejar la pelea usando su inteligencia y poderes a tope, pero desgraciadamente gasto mucha de su fuerza así, mientras que la alicornio aún conservaba la mayor parte de su ímpetu, notándose la diferencias entre ambos. -¡NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO, YO SOY DE LOS UMBRUMS MAS PODEROSOS, HE VIVIDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO UNA ESTA PONY QUE ES PRÁCTICAMENTE UNA MOCOSA ME TIENE CONTROLADO DESDE HACE RATO! –Grito frustrado Cólera lanzando un gran ataque de cristales oscuros a toda la velocidad que le pudo imprimir, pero Skydancer con su habilidad innata de danzante esquiva todo ese ataque sin ninguna dificultad. -¡NO, PERO PORQUE NO PUEDO TOCARTE POTRANCA DEL DEMONIO! –Relincho el umbrum lanzado un ataque de rayos oscuros, la alicornio suspiro triste y se puso su escudo mágico plegado a su cuerpo, desviando el ataque como si fuera un espejo hacia el cielo, Cólera relincho de nuevo de desengaño y empezó a tirarle golpes a lo loco a Skydancer. -¡VOY A ROMPER TU ESCUDO PONY, SE CUAL ES LA FRECUENCIA CORRECTA PARA LOGRARLO, Y TE TRITURARÉ COMO SI ESTUVIERAS ATRAPADA EN UN MOLINO DE UN RIO RÁPIDO!

-Sé que de verdad quieres hacer eso Cólera… pero el problema es que ya no tienes la fuerza y la velocidad para hacerlo, a pesar de que estas desesperado aun no te quiebras la cabeza, impactante. –Comento Skydancer melancólicamente quitando ella sola su escudo y deteniendo cada ataque de Cólera con sus cascos a pesar de que estos se veían muy rápidos. –Si hubieras peleado así las dos veces que perdiste seguro ganas, pero el detalle esta que ya se te acabando la stamina, peleaste hoy muy bien, en serio, si no te tomamos seriamente por lo menos eliminas a dos o tres de nosotros, incluso a alguno que se pueda transformar, pero ya estás en tu limite físico. –Entonces Skydancer lo golpea en el pecho sin que el umbrum pudiera reaccionar rápido. –Incluso ahora que te pegue intentaste cubrirte ahí, pero tu cuerpo ya no le llegan las señales de control como tú quisieras, por favor ya basta, no quiero dejarte peor, no me lo perdonarían mis pequeñas primas, y ni siquiera me lo perdonaría Rainbow a pesar de que es una bruta.

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO, ESTA PONY TIENE RAZÓN EN TODO LAS TONTERÍAS QUE DIJO! –Se gimoteo Cólera cubriendo su parte del cuerpo donde recibió el último golpe de Skydancer empezando a bajar lentamente. –Demonios… ya no le podre ganar a nadie en la condición en la que me encuentro, solo estaría gastando la poca fuerza que me queda en vano.

-Es una sabia decisión Cólera. –Señalo Skydancer aterrizando también. –Ya no tiene caso seguir con esto, te sugiero que después de decir esas palabras vayas rápidamente con mi tía, mi maestra y el resto de mis compañeros, para que te puedan cubrir de cualquier represalia que quiera hacerte Rabia.

-Nada más porque desprecio a esa maldita arpía más que a ustedes… incluso la desprecio más que a Sombra… me… ¡Ugh! –Cuando ya iba rendirse Cólera a Rabia le brillaron siniestramente los ojos, un aura oscura cubrió a cubrir al corcel umbrum, notándose que sufría con esto mucho malestar. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO, RABIA TU ESTAS…?! ¡ARGH!

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MAGIA NEGRA ES ESTA?! –Se preguntó Skydancer tratando de analizar ese poder con su cuerno, no pudo conseguirlo, entonces va rápidamente con el umbrum para intentar romper esa maldición. -¡No temas Cólera, te aseguro que Dinky y Twi podrán ayudarte, tan solo deja que te lleve con ellas!

-Lo siento, pero el número que usted marco ya no existe, favor de verificar. –Menciono Cólera, o por lo menos el cuerpo de Cólera muy siniestramente, Skydancer reconoció la voz de inmediato, era la voz de Rabia. –Me desquitare que me arrojaste afuera maldita estúpida, ya no tendrás tanta suerte.

-¡RABIA, MALDITA HIJA DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A CÓLERA?!

-Solo hice que se cumpliera su destino… lo volví un sucio títere, ahora vale más de lo que era antes. –Dijo malvadamente Rabia-Cólera, cuando el umbrum hablo desesperadamente. -¡DESGRACIADA DEMONIO, SAL DE MI CUERPO, NO ERES BIENVENIDA! –Entonces Rabia se carcajea salvajemente. -¡POBRE IDIOTA, TU YA ERES MÍO CÓLERA, TU CUERPO YA NO TE PERTENECE DESGRACIADO TRAIDOR, YA PUDE VER LO QUE HICISTE CON EL INSECTO AYER! ¡¿ASÍ QUE QUERÍAS PONERME UN CUATRO NO PENDEJO, JUNTO CON EL MUGROSO RASTRERO, AYUDADOS POR ESA MALDITA BAZOFIA DE SIRENA?! ¡PUES QUE CREES IMBÉCIL, SE TODO LO QUE TIENES EN TU CEREBRO DE MIERDA, VOY A USAR TU CUERPO PARA DESPEDAZAR A ESTA BRUJA, Y LO MEJOR DEL CASO ES QUE CON ESTO VOY A PROVOCARTE EL MARTIRIO MAS INTENSO QUE NUNCA UN UMBRUM HAYA SENTIDO EN LA HISTORIA! –Entonces el cuerpo de Cólera empieza a mutar, hinchándose los músculos sobresaliéndose varias venas que se pusieron de un color rojizo brillante, Skydancer se queda paralizada viendo ese espectáculo dantesco, mientras el umbrum gemía horrible por el dolor que recorría su organismo, se le partió su piel dejando ver su carne viva, parecía que el cuerpo no podía soportar la presión de ese aumento de fuerza antinatural, termino la metamorfosis de Cólera, dejando ver a un monstruosidad de unos 5 metros de altura y7 de largo, varios músculos crecieron más que otros para formar a un corcel completamente informe, incluso uno de sus ojos parecía salirse de su órbita, teniendo completamente chueco su hocico con dientes completamente deformes babeando mucho. -¡¿QUÉ TER PARECE ALICORNIO IDIOTA?! ¡ESTE ES CÓLERA 2.0, AHORA ES LO QUE DEBIÓ SER ESA BANSHEE DE ADAGIO, UNA BESTIA SIN CONTROL DE SU CUERPO QUE SOLO RECIBE ORDENES MÍAS, PERO LE DI UN TOQUE ESPECIAL, EL TRAIDOR TODAVÍA CONSERVA SU CONCIENCIA PERO NO PUEDE CONTRALAR SU CUERPO Y SIENTE EL DOLOR DE SU CUERPO DESQUEBRAJÁNDOSE, ESTE ES SU CASTIGO NO POR INTENTAR TRAICIONARME, NO, ES SU CASTIGO POR HABER NACIDO, SIEMPRE QUISE HACERLE ESTO DESDE HACE SIGLOS, QUIERE GRITAR PERO TÉCNICAMENTE YA NO TIENE HOCICO PARA HACERLO!

-¡ERES UNA BASTARDA DEGENERADA PERRA DEL TÁRTARO! –Grito completamente furiosa Skydancer disparando su mejor rayo ofensivo a la monstruosidad, provocando una gran explosión. -¡INFELIZ, COMO DOLL TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS DEMONIOS, NO TIENEN NI UN ÁPICE DE EMPATÍA, PAGARAS LO QUE HAS HECHO A TU PROPIA RAZA, VAS A IRTE A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL ABISMO Y AUN ASÍ TE MERECES UN CASTIGO PEOR!

-¡TUS HALAGOS NO TE VAN A SERVIR DE NADA RETRASADA! –Indico la bestia mientras se despejaba el humo que dejo el ataque de la alicornio, el rayo dejo una gran herida pero el ente se empezó a mover, a pesar de que uno pensaría que la cosa debería ser lenta y pesada se movía muy rápidamente, aún conservaba la agilidad original de Cólera. -¡Estúpida, tus ataque no me van a hacer nada, recuerda que este cuerpo lo controlo como si fuera un cometa (papalote), pero te aseguro qué al maldito de Cólera si le dolió, su grito de sufrimiento es como un hermoso concierto de opera para mis oídos!

-No…esto no es justo… -señalo Skydancer palideciendo mucho. –Estas provocando que yo no pueda atacar… yo no puedo lastimar a alguien que no quiere pelear… incluso como Skyshadow lo evitaba… no quiero… ¡NO PUEDO ATACAR A CÓLERA, ÉL YA SE HABÍA RENDIDO!

-Idiota, yo "Cólera" no he rendido, por eso el réferi no me ha descalificado. –Indico burlonamente Rabia, en efecto, el réferi al estar observando las otras peleas individuales no noto lo que hizo la umbrum. –Es hora de exterminarte, eres demasiado noble estúpida, por eso sé que ya no atacaras a este sucio muñeco para ya no provocarle sufrimiento, ¡Pero yo si voy a aprovechar esto para desgraciarte la vida! –Indico Rabia arrojándose sobre Skydancer, dándole un empellón que no pudo esquivar, inmediatamente el ente le dispara un monstruoso rayo, haciendo que cayera mal al suelo rompiéndole el ala derecha en el acto, la alicornio grito muy fuerte llorando. -¡Mi ala, mi ala está hecha pedazos!

-¡y esto es solo el principio bruja, te voy a quebrar cada uno de tus huesos, para de inmediato poseerte como a este gusano, sentirás el dolor de los huesos rotos para siempre ya que estar atrapada en mi marioneta como Cólera! –Señalo Rabia acercándose a Skydancer, que por el dolor no podía ni moverse, ya preparaba la umbrum un pisotón cuando escucharon un grito. -¡DEMONIO ABOMINABLE, ME PAGARAS CON TU ASQUEROSA SANGRE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA!

-¡¿Qué carajos?! –Se preguntó Rabia dejando de estar concentrada y volteando a ver en dirección de donde salió el grito, haciendo que Cólera se pusiera completamente quieto, esta pausa permite a Skydancer ponerse un cabestrillo mágico en su ala rota. -¡Duele, me duele mucho, pero esto no se compara con lo que debe estar sufriendo el pobre de Cólera! –Entonces va y se pone enfrente del ente sin ninguna precaución. -¡¿Cólera aun estas ahí?! ¡Esta es una buena oportunidad, recupera el control de tu cuerpo!

-Si…estoy aquí… pero no sé si sirva de algo… -Hablo patéticamente el umbrum recuperando por lo menos el control de sus cuerdas bocales. –Apenas puedo hablar… mis músculos y huesos ya no siguen las instrucciones que pienso… esa Rabia me desconecto completamente a excepción de mi habla… seguramente hizo esto para poder escuchar mi sufrimiento…

-¡Entonces aprovecha esa puerta trasera amigo, recupera el control desde ese lugar!

-… Imposible… no puedo… estoy muy lastimado y cansado… ni siquiera puedo decir la palabras para terminar con esto…

-¡Cólera, de verdad lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte como lo hice, ya estaba muy molesta con esa Rabia!

-Eres una tonta pony... –Dijo enojado Cólera, haciendo sentir peor a Skydancer, pero lo que menciono a continuación no se lo esperaba ni el mismo. –Debiste dañarme aún más, no pierdas esa oportunidad si la vuelves a tener…

-¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡Yo no podría…!

-Vamos pony… yo ya estoy perdido… como mis compañeros que mato esa perra… yo no quiero darle la satisfacción de manipularme como su muñeco, prefiero estar muerto en lo más profundo del tártaro, ¡esto es peor que la muerte, extermíname y desaparece mi cuerpo para que esa bestia ya no… no importa… ya no importa nada!

-¡Cólera… yo… no podría… no puedo, debe haber otro modo… ME REHUSÓ A CREER QUE NO HAYA OTRO MODO! –Grito Skydancer viéndose preocupada. -¡No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo en mi alrededor, pero sí sé que ocurre enfrente de mí, hice la promesa en ayudar a lo que lo necesitan, y tú de verdad necesitas mi ayuda, no sé como pero te voy a liberar, pero sin lastimarte, como lo hicieron mis mayores con Nightmare Moon, y también voy a necesitar que tu luches, lucha Cólera, lucha con toda tu mente, corazón y alma!

-¡Es que… yo no sé si tenga esa extraña fuerza que tienen ustedes ponys!

-¡Por favor Cólera, claro que tienes esa fuerza, todos la tenemos, pero a cretinos y demonios se les olvida que lo tienen por su maldad, esa fuerza se llama VOLUNTAD, POR ESO LOS MALVADOS LA QUIEREN QUEBRAR, PORQUE LE TEMEN, ESO DA LA FUERZA PARA PODERLOS ENFRENTAR!

-¡Pero sinceramente pony ningún umbrum… JA, JA, JA, YA CIERRA LA BOCA CÓLERA, TU SOLO DISFRUTA EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LE VOY A PROVOCAR A TU CUERPO! –Cambio la voz DE Cólera a la de Rabia, recobrando está el control del cuerpo del corcel, empezó a acercarse a Skydancer, quien a pesar de todo no retrocedió ni un milímetro. -¡Idiota, Cólera no tiene ni el valor ni el orgullo para enfrentarme a mí, sabe que si lo hace solo le espera la muerte!

-¡Te equivocas perra demoniaca, confió totalmente en que Cólera podrá despertar esos sentimientos, a diferencia tuya que ya tiene completamente echada a perder tu alma… me equivoque, TU NUNCA TUVISTE ALMA!

-¡¿Y crees que eso me importa, pinche zorrita?! ¡Mejor deberías estar suplicándome que no te deje como dejo Sonata a tu amiguita cantante, al borde de la muerte!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO, QUE LE PASO A SWEETIE BELL?!

-¡¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS TU MISMA, PARÁSITO DEL AVERNO?! –Menciono Rabia señalando a la izquierda, Skydancer volteo lentamente y vio horrorizada que Dinky le hacía una operación de emergencia a Sweetie, también noto que Deathsaurus yacía inconsciente junto a Tyrek. –¿No te parece un espectáculo muy bueno, eh puta perra?

-¡SWEETIE NO, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, FUISTE LA PRIMERA QUE TUVO COMPASIÓN DE MI CUANDO ESTABA ATRAPADA EN LA OSCURIDAD Y TODAVÍA NO TE LO PAGO! –Lloro completamente desesperada y distraída Skydancer, entonces Rabia-Cólera empezó a formar un rayo oscuro en su boca, (patética, se preocupa por los demás en vez de preocuparse por sí misma, esta debilidad hace que los ponys solo sirvan como combustible para nuestro fuego, al demonio con este concursito, voy a asesinar para deshacer del elemento de la confianza y tomar la desesperación de los demás, hasta nunca pony) pensó siniestramente Rabia preparando su ataque, dio la orden de disparar… pero el ente no lo hizo, el rayo siguió en su boca. -¡MALDITA SEA COSA, DISPARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YA QUIERO OÍR EL ALARIDO FATAL DE ESTA PERRA!

-Ni tu… ni nadie… me controla… desgraciada hija bastarda de Cerbero… yo hago lo que se me hinche la gana… y se me hincha no atacar a esta pony… -Pudo decir muy lentamente Cólera, recuperando un poco de control de su cuerpo. –Nunca vas a doblegar mi voluntad… siempre te estaré fastidiando hasta que se muera uno de los dos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE, CÓLERA MALDITO, NINGUNO DE MIS TÍTERES HABÍA OPUESTO RESISTENCIA A MI CONTROL, ESTOS PUTOS PONYS ALGO HICIERON PARA QUE PUDIERAS HACER ESTA ANORMALIDAD!

-Lo único que hicieron fue parlotear… y con eso vasto ojete… a ti te molesta que no tengas control… y por eso me voy a rebelar contra ti en tu geta… para que no digas que te ataque por el lomo… como lo haces tú.

-¡CABRÓN PARASITO HIJO DE ZORRA, VOY A QUEBRARTE Y HACERTE SENTIR PEOR QUE SI TE HUBIERAN MANDADO A ULTIMO CIRCULO DEL TÁRTARO! –Amenazo la umbrum poniendo toda su fuerza en su control, pero Cólera sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde se oponía a esto, mientras Skydancer empezó a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos. -¡Sweet resiste, deja voy ayudar a Dinky para que te recuperes!

-¡Skyli no hagas esto, detente! –Indico una yegua agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a la alicornio. -¡Estas por cometer el mismo error que en Griffonstone, pero esta vez juro que no me vas a mandar a borrar lejos de ti, voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Cloud y a Starlife!

-¡¿Scootalo?! –Se preguntó la alicornio notando que su amiga la asía con toda su fuerza física. -¡Por favor suéltame, necesito ayudar a nuestra hermana!

-¡Con un demonio, piensa yegua, a mí también me duele lo que paso, pero no podemos abandonar la pelea, recuerda lo que dijimos cuando estábamos planeando nuestra ofensiva, no salirnos pase lo que pase, y estoy segura que Dinky va a estabilizar a Sweetie, ella es tan buen medico como tu noble padre! –Señalo Scoot, entonces Skydancer empieza a calmarse y a respirar profundamente. -Sí, así amiga, no te presiones, confía en Dinky, Rarity y Jazz, calma, ahora déjame ver tu ala… si está rota, pero estoy segura que se te soldara más rápido ya que eres una alicornio de nacimiento.

-Gracias Scoot, si no me paras te habría dejado en una situación muy desventajosa, ¿sabes que ocurrió, no estabas peleando con Demian, haciéndose ambos un abrazo fatal?

-Si estábamos en eso Skyli, cuando de repente notamos que esa maldita de Duks ataco a Sweetie por el lomo, hiriéndola de gravedad como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ya iba a matarla cuando Deathsaurus no sé cómo con una llama amarilla se la quita de encima, Bloom quito a Sweet de en medio y la llevo con Dinky, mientras que Deathsaurus y Sonata empezaron ambos a discutir, no sé de qué ya había mucho ruido, ya se iban a enfrentar cuando Apple Bloom se transformó completamente histérica…

-Para tomar revancha de lo que hizo esa maldita súcubo Skyli. –Completo la frase Apple Bloom saliendo de entre el humo, se quitó su moño y con este entablillo el ala rota de Skydancer. –Con esto no tendrás que desperdiciar tu magia así hermana, no intentes mover tu ala para nada, intente golpear a esa ker pero la maldita se cambió de lugar con Deathsaurus, haciendo que toda la fuerza del golpe la recibiera el, y al estar cansado por su enfrentamiento con Sweetie hizo que cayera noqueado de facto.

-¡¿Entonces que paso con Sonata y Demian?!

-Esa bestia se escondió de nuevo Skyli, seguro esta lastimada y se está curando. –Respondió Scootalo. –En cuanto a Demian y a mí nos soltamos al mismo tiempo al ver que estaba ocurriendo, el corrió a ver a Deathsaurus sin salirse de la plataforma y escaneándolo, yo quería ponerme a buscar a esa ker para rostizarla, cuando note tus problemas con Cólera, o más bien los problemas que tienes tú y Cólera con esa maldita Rabia.

-¡Esa maldita bastarda, como tu dijiste son bestias sin alma Skydancer! –Indico Apple Bloom volteado a ver a Cólera junto con las otras dos ponys, notando que el umbrum apenas podía resistir el control demoniaco de su líder. -¡No solo lo controlo contra su voluntad, sino que hizo que su cuerpo se volviera una anormalidad, no sé si puede regresar a su estado original!

-¡Rayos estamos en una situación muy grave, por más fuerte que sea Cólera increíblemente esa Rabia esta entera, va a poder dominarlo, si lo atacamos el sentirá el dolor pero no se detendrá gracias a ella, y no podemos atacar a esa bruja, ya que lo considerarían una agresión hacia un miembro del equipo eliminado, descalificándonos en el acto, incluso pasaría eso si alguien externo lo hiciera, rayos no sé qué hacer!

-¡Yo también estoy igual Skydancer, ese umbrum está sufriendo mucho, sé que es malvado pero nadie merece sentir ese martirio! –Comento Apple Bloom golpeando con su casco el piso, Rabia al oírlas se empieza a burlar. -¡ASÍ ES SABANDIJAS, ESTE VA A SER SU FUTURO, SERÁN NUESTROS ESCLAVOS SINTIENDO UN DOLOR ETERNO QUE LAS CONSUMIRÁ PARA SIEMPRE, SIN PODER DESCANSAR DESPUÉS DE MUERTOS YA QUE LOS CONTROLARE PARA LA ETERNIDAD!

-¡NO ME GUSTA ESTO, PERO AHORA NO PODEMOS PREOCUPARNOS POR ESE CÓLERA, DEBEMOS ELIMINARLO ANTES DE QUE RABIA CONSUMA TODA SU FUERZA PARA ATACARNOS, DADO QUE NO PODEMOS NOQUEARLO DEBEMOS SACARLO DEL RING, YA DESPUÉS TWILIGHT PENSARA UNA SOLUCIÓN PARA SALVARLO, SI ES POSIBLE! –Señalo Bloom llorando de impotencia, cuando alguien hablo sarcásticamente. -Je, je, no puedo creer que digan esto ustedes ponys, tontas, dado que querían salvar a Adagio en el otro lado si o si, lográndolo a pesar de que parecía imposible.

-¡¿Qué dijes?! –Pregunto Scootalo volteando a ver, noto quien había hablado era Demonsting, quien venía muy tranquilamente sin guardia hacia las yeguas, la pegaso se iba a poner en guardia, pero Apple Bloom y Skydancer le mostraron que podía estar tranquila. -¡¿Por qué comentas eso Demian, a ti que te importa Cólera?!

-¡Me importa porque es un aliado interesante pegaso, creí que te lo había contado la habladora de Dash, tanto yo, él y Deathsaurus estamos unidos contra las bestias, para poder defendernos entre nosotros, después de lo que hizo esa ker a Darksteel y lo que hizo hace algunos momentos a la cantante y la lagartija no puedo permitir que Rabia le haga algo peor a Cólera, por eso en este momento les voy ayudar a salvar a este inútil, dado que me da mucha pena!

-Demian… siempre has sido muy leal y te preocupan mucho tus prójimos de siempre. –Dijo sonriendo Skydancer al escorpión, mientras Apple Bloom solo asintió cerrando sus ojos y Scoot rascándose la cabeza, Demonsting solo se giró notándose apenado. –Seguro tu investigaste esta magia nada más Rabia la aplico la primera vez, ¿Qué descubriste, podemos salvar a Cólera?

-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ALIMAÑAS PODRÁN SALVAR A ESTA MIERDA DE CÓLERA, EL YA ME PERTENECE Y USTEDES CUATRO LE SEGUIRÁN! –Gruño el ente arrojándose violentamente sobre los elementos y el heraldo, atacando violentamente con sus extremidades y sus cristales oscuros corruptos, tratando de despedazarlos, entonces el réferi se interpone. -¡Participante Cólera desista de esto, si sigue atacando con este nivel de agresión será usted y su equipo descalificado!

-¡VETE A LA CHINGADA PINCHE DRAGÓN PENDEJO! –Aulló el ente lanzando un cristal contra el réferi, golpeándolo, llevándoselo y chocándose con una pared, rompiéndole varios huesos y dejándolo sin sentido. -¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE DE ESTAS REGLAS, Y COMO LA SALAMANDRA ESTA DORMIDA YO VOY A HACER LO QUE SE PEGUE LA GANA, VOY A MATAR A TODOS ESTOS IDIOTAS PARA VOLVEROS MIS ZOMBIS ESCLAVOS, INCLUYENDO A LOS PENDEJOS DEL PUBLICO!

-¡OCURRIÓ LO QUE MAS TEMÍA, ESTOS TIPOS SACARON SUS MAS BAJOS INSTINTOS AL CAER DEATHSAURUS, NO HAY NADIE QUE LOS CONTROLE! –Señalo Solar levantándose de su trono y quitándose las vendas que tenía. -¡EL TORNEO SE ACABO, EVACUEN ESTO DE INMEDIATO! -Entonces hubo un ataque de pánico generalizado, los dragones intentaban salir del coliseo a como diera lugar, entonces Twilight se eleva haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno y hablo usando la voz real. -¡NO SE DESESPEREN DRAGONES, SI NO PUEDE OCURRIR LA TRAGEDIA QUE BUSCAN ESTOS DEMONIOS, PODRÍAN SER APLASTADOS POR USTEDES MISMOS, VAMOS A TELE TRANSPÓRTALOS A TODOS AFUERA, YA ESTANDO AFUERA VAYAN A LOS REFUGIOS SEGUROS MIENTRAS SOLAR, SUS SOLDADOS Y NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE ESTO, DISCORD, STARLIGHT, FLUTTERSHY E INCLUSO TU YANG, VOY A NECESITAR DE SU AYUDA PARA LOGRAR ESTO!

-¡Por supuesto mi querida Twilight, quien diría que usaría mis poderes para esto!

-¡Ya tengo experiencia transportando a varios dragones Twi, cuando lo digas!

-¡Esto es estresante, voy a tener que lograr algo que casi no puedo hacer, Cloud guíame!

-¡Concéntrate Yang, tienes que usar toda tu fuerza como cuando te molestas, pero sin estarlo… cuando tú digas mamá!

-¡MUY BIEN, ENTONCES HAY QUE HACERLO… AHORA! –Dio la orden Twilight y todos los hechiceros hicieron brillar sus cuernos o chasquearon las garras en el caso de Discord y de Yang, desapareciendo totalmente a todos menos a los elementos y sus aliados. -¡Perfecto, todos los dragones los evacuamos, Starlight, Paper protejan a las niñas, nosotros vamos a arreglar cuentas!

-¡Esta bien princesa Twilight, las defenderemos con nuestras vidas, ustedes no se preocupen y hagan pagar a ese par de demonios!

-¡Gracias Paper, ahora me pagaran que casi matan a la rival amistosa de mi hermana! –Grito Apple Jack lazándose ella primero nada más Twilight quito su escudo decidida a hacer pedazos a Rabia, pero increíblemente se chocó con la pared invisible. -¡¿Pero qué corrales?! ¡Ya quita esta chingadera Twilight!

-¡Pero se supone que ya quite esto, no sé qué rayos pasa! –Señalo Twilight tratando de desaparecer la pared, entonces Discord chasquea para tele transportarse, pero vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar. -¡Esto no es posible, tampoco puedo cruzar así el escudo!

-¡AL DEMONIO, VOY A CORTARLO YO! –Grito Fluttershy transformándose y usando su lanza intenta cortar el escudo, pero al seccionar el campo de fuerza este se recupera en muy poco tiempo. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡DIME QUE CLASE DE BRUJERÍA HICISTE SPARKLE!

-¡YO NO HICE NADA TRASERO DE MARIPOSA, YO YA QUITE MI ESCUDO, YA ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTO LO HIZO ALGUIEN MAS, PERO NO SE QUIEN…!

-Dusk, lo hizo Dusk amigas. –Dijo Adagio sintiendo con sus cascos el escudo. –Este no es un escudo mágico común, lo hiso con magia sónica y ese metal idiota, por eso cuando se corta se vuelve a unir e impide que las vibraciones diferentes pasen, por eso no pueden entrar tele transportarnos dentro, esto es un conocimiento muy elevado del ondas sonoras mágicas, se parece mucho al… no puede ser… imposible…

-No es imposible maldita percebe de alcantarilla. -Menciono Sonata saliendo de entre los escombros afilando sus garras. –Se cansaron de decir en mi mundo sus contrapartes que teníamos un especie de conexión mental, por eso pueden hacer innatamente cosas que ustedes mulas hacen y viceversa, ¿no es lógico pensar que yo tenga algo así con la retrasada, a pesar de que está muerta? ¡Tan solo lo pensé y pude hacer el mismo tipo de escudo que me fastidio en el otro lado! ¡¿Qué se siente, no es agradable, verdad Dazzle?!

-¡No, la ayuda que nos dio mi hermanita esta perra la corrompió! –Señalo Adagio empezando a atacar con sus garras sónicas el escudo, mientras todos los demás atacaron con sus mejores golpes, los dragones con fuego, los terrestres a patadas, los hechiceros con rayos mágicos y los espadachines con sus armas. -¡No importa desgraciada, entonces sabes que esto se puede quebrar, solo hay que encontrar la manera correcta!

-Cierto, pero de todos modos se van a tardar en encontrar la onda correcta, dejándolos afuera, disfruten, entre yo, Rabia y su juguete vamos a hacer pedazos a estos cuatro, y después voy a terminar el trabajito con la banshee, y después me voy a deshacer de la generosidad y la humildad ya que están indefensos al ayudar a la pendeja esa.

-¡¿Conque piensas que ya tienes asegurada la victoria, no parásito añejado?! ¡Pues no babosa, ya que ya les valieron madres las reglas a mí también me valen! –Indico Lighting desenvainando de nuevo su espada para atacar de inmediato. -¡Voy a probar las técnicas que Fluttershy hizo que pensara en su versión más fatal solo para ustedes par de perras!

-¡Lighting Jolt Solciste, quédate exactamente donde estas! –Grito muy seriamente Apple Bloom. Jolt se quedó pasmado, es el mismo tono que usaba su madre cuando lo iba a regañar. –¡Cálmate Apple Bloom, ya no somos potros para que me trates así de mal, si apenas soporto a mi madre yo no voy a soportarte a ti, yo soy un capitán protector y hago lo que se me pega…!

-¡SI ERES UN CAPITÁN PROTECTOR, ENTONCES EMPIEZA A PENSAR Y A COMPORTARTE COMO UNO CABALLERITO! –Señalo viéndose molesta la Apple con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡TIENES QUE PROTEGER A SWEETIE BELL, A RARITY, A JAZZ Y A DINKY, LA DOCTORA TODAVÍA ESTA EN EL PROCEDIMIENTO PARA SALVAR A NUESTRA HERMANA, DINKY POR MAS QUE HAYA IDO A LA MISMA ACADEMIA QUE TU ELLA NO UNA SOLDADO TAN EXPERIMENTADA COMO TU Y NO PODRÁ ATACAR BIEN, Y NUESTROS HERMANOS YA EXPLICO ESTA QUE ESTARÁN MUY DEBILITADOS POR EL PROCEDIMIENTO QUE ESTÁN PASANDO, POR FAVOR CUÍDALOS BIEN POR SI ALGUNA DE ESTAS RAMERAS INTENTAN HACERLES ALGO ESPANTOSO, NOSOTRAS TRES ESTAREMOS BIEN!

-Bloomie… de acuerdo, tomare tu orden, protege a mis compañeros con mi vida en caso de ser necesario, no le tocaran ni un cabello de su crin. –Comento Lighting poniéndose entre el ring y los demás como si fuera un escudo equino. -¡Dinky no te inquietes, yo te cubro mientras haces la transfusiones de Jazz y Rarity para Sweetie, no dejare que nada ni nadie los toque!

-¡Gracias Lighting, tratare de terminar lo más rápido que pueda para que puedas ayudar a Skyli, Bloomie y Scoot, yo podre aguantar después de que termine la operación con un escudo! –Señalo Dinky levitando su equipo quirúrgico, Acelerando el proceso curativo, haciendo que el dolor de los tres unicornios aumentara.-¡Lo siento mucho mis amigos, pero ya notaron que se nos acaba el tiempo, ya puedo intentar hacer esto con el menor sufrimiento posible, lo tengo que hacer si o si de una forma rápida!

-¡Tú no te preocupes Dinky, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero después de que estabilices a mi hermana seguramente Jazz y yo iremos a ayudar a las demás, estemos como estemos!

-¡Ay, ternurita, a pesar de que esa sucia perra está más muerta que viva ustedes cabrones la intentan salvar de su destino final! –Dijo burlonamente Sonata como si fuera un ser que se conmovió, para después reírse diabólicamente.-¡Descuiden gusanos, ustedes morirán después de que mate a estas escorias, ya quiero ver a Sweetie Bell romperse al verlos muertos en su cara por protegerla!

-¡Ya cierra el hocico ker, eso nunca lo verán tus ojos! -Indico Skydancer juntando mucha magia ofensiva en su cuerno, entonces voltea a ver a Demonsting. -¡Demian te sugiero que no te metas en esto, ya que si ayudas a estas dos no respondo por mis actos, ninguna de nosotras va a responder!

-¿Y crees que me interesan estas malditas prostitutas del fango? Por mi háganles lo que quieran, ya que no siguieron el plan del gran Doll…

-De verdad dices eso de una manera tan real gusano, que casi te creo. –Menciono Sonata sarcásticamente tomándose de las manos y poniendo una pose inocente, fastidiando a Demonsting. –Eres un experto en echar chorros, por eso no te ha despedazado Doll, pero tu puto teatrito se acabó… como tu miserable vida.

-¡¿DE QUE DIANTRES HABLAS SÚCUBO ASQUEROSA?!

-Es que antes de empezar este espectáculo fui al baño, cuando salía Doll se comunicó conmigo, muy molesto por cierto, me envió esto y me dijo cosas muy interesante de ti y esa cosa. –Entonces Sonata apareció la garra que sobrevivió de sus drones qué envió a seguirlos el día anterior. –Y sabes gusano infeliz que cualquier parte de los drones funcionan como caja negra, averigüe lo que hiciste con el zombi este ayer, ¿así que hiciste un trato con esas princesas aberradas, la bocona y la soldadito, para eliminarme a mí, a Rabia y seguramente a Doll, dándole no sé qué a la sucia sardina de Adagio, no? –Entonces Sonata se enciende completamente furibunda. -¡TE VOY A MATAR SUCIA ALIMAÑA POR TU TRAICIÓN… PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, DE TODAS MANERAS TE IBA A HACER PEDAZOS A PESAR DE QUE SIGUIERAS SIENDO LEAL GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, ESE IBA A SER TU PAGO POR LA LEALTAD QUE LE DISTE A DOLL, UNA MUERTE LENTA, DOLOROSA Y HORROROSA, UNA SABANDIJA COMO TU NO MERECE VIVIR, TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR MAS QUE A DARKSTEEL, PARA QUE AMBOS SE REÚNAN EN EL INFIERNO, AVÍSALE AL GUAJOLOTE QUE NO COMA ANSIAS, QUE PRONTO SU SUCIA PERRA LO ALCANZARA JUNTO CON EL ADEFESIO QUE LLEVA DENTRO!

-¡ERES UNA SUCIA ALIMAÑA KER DEL ABISMO, SEGURO TU ENVIASTE A ESOS DRONES PARA CHINGARNOS, SEGURO ENCONTRASTE LA MANERA DE MANIPULAR LA INFORMACIÓN DE ESTOS…!

-¡¿CREES QUE TUS PRETEXTOS DE SIEMPRE ME VAN A VOLVER A ENGAÑAR, EH ESTÚPIDO ESCORPIÓN?! –Salió la voz de Doll de la garra, transformándose estas en una versión pequeña de sí mismo. -¡JODIDO PENDEJO, TE CREES MUY LISTO PERO YO YA ESTOY ENTERADO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS PENSAMIENTOS Y ACCIONES! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE NO SE QUE HICISTE ALGO PARA QUE EL RITUAL NO TE AFECTARA A TI Y LA LAGARTIJA?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOTE SUS "JOYITAS", SOLO QUE QUERÍA AVERIGUAR HASTA DONDE IBAN A LLEGAR Y PORQUE DE VERDAD NECESITABA SU FUERZA PAR DE MIERDAS, DEATHSAURUS SIGUIÓ SIÉNDOME LEAL A PESAR DE TODO, PERO TU INSECTO COCHINO NO SOLO PUSISTE EN TELA DE JUICIO LO QUE LE PASO AL PAVO, SINO QUE LE ENTREGASTE NO SE QUE INFORMACIÓN A LA PERRA DE SKYDANCER TAMBIÉN, SI PUDIERA YO MISMO TE ARRANCARÍA LAS PATAS Y TE CLAVARIA TU SUPUESTO AGUIJÓN POR EL CULO, , PERO AHORA ESTOY OCUPADO CREANDO A TU REMPLAZO, SONATA TE VA A HACER PAGAR CON MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO COMO SE LO APLICO AL GUAJOLOTE, YA SON DOS INSECTOS QUE NO PUEDO APLASTAR, ME CONFORMARE CON VER TU ULTIMO ALIENTO INFELIZ, IGUAL LA KER TIENE RAZÓN, AL DEMONIO CON ESTE CONCURSO, ESTOS PUTOS DRAGONES SON TAN NECIOS QUE VARIOS NO SEGUIRÍAN LAS ORDENES DE DEATHSAURUS GRACIAS A SOLAR Y A EMBER, ASÍ QUE VAMOS A MATARLOS A TODOS PARA QUE EVOLUCIONEN COMO CÓLERA! –Entonces Doll lanza un rayo de su pulgar índice derecho hacia el cielo, haciendo una explosión de oscuridad, escuchándose sonidos de activación. -¡DISFRUTA DEMONSTING, POR TU MISERABLE CULPA VOY A UTILIZAR A MIS DRONES DRAGONES ESPECIALES, CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE EXTERMINAR A TODAS LAS LAGARTIJAS, Y NADA PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO!

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA, LOCO ASESINO! –Grito furiosa Ember golpeando con toda su fuerza el escudo. -¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, PERO ERES AUN PEOR QUE EL MISMO WYVERN!

-¡No me compares con un aficionado salamandra, yo soy un profesional, ya que yo te habría arrancado además de los ojos todas tus extremidades y tu lengua para volverte un gusano perfecto, y a tu papito lo habría transformado en un dron decapitado!

-¡DEGENERADO BASTARDO! –Siseo completamente fuera de si Ember, había perdido totalmente el control como cuando supo que Wyvern mutilo a su padre, empezó a golpear el escudo para tratar de romperlo empezando a sangrar sus garras. -¡CUANDO ROMPA ESTE MALDITO CRISTAL VOY A SACAR LA TRÁQUEA… NO TE VOY A SACAR TODA LA MALDITA ESPINA DORSAL CON TODO ESO QUE LLAMAS CABEZA…!

-¡Demonios, todos ustedes se consideran líderes y no piensan, están peor que cuando me regaño Bloom! –Señalo Lighting viéndose traumado. -¡No traten de entrar aquí, vayan todos y desháganse de todos los monstruos que puedan, ya que ellos quieren tomar a todos los dragones que puedan para volverlos sus esclavos, evítenlo a todas costa, solo son drones sin mente, como esa cosa que sirve de títere del cobarde de Doll, Skydancer, Apple Bloom y Jazz ya se encargaron de Tyrek y de Deathsaurus y por mucho que diga lo contrario Rabia ya está muy mal y por eso se aprovechó de su compañero, Bloom, Dancer y Scoot son más que capaces de enfrentar a estas degeneradas, confió totalmente en ellas, como confió en ustedes, vayan y ayuden a Lord Solar en esta invasión, estaremos bien!

-¡Pero hijo, yo no…!

-¡PERO NADA MADRE, NO ME GUSTA HACERTE ESTO, PERO SI TU APROVECHAS DE QUE ERES DEL CIRCULO PARA ORDENAR YO VOY A HACER LO MISMO CON MI RANGO DE CAPITÁN PROTECTOR, LES ORDENO QUE VAYAN A AYUDAR A LOS CIVILES SIN MIRAR ATRÁS, Y TE VOY A DAR INSTRUCCIONES DIRECTAS A TI, PROTEGE JUNTO CON TU COMPAÑERA STARLIGHT GLIMMER A TODOS LOS INFANTES ADEMÁS DE LAS PRINCESAS, Y A ELLAS LES ORDENO QUE AYUDEN EN LO QUE PUEDAN SIN ARRIESGARSE, SON NUESTRO FUTURO!

-(Demonios, te salió mi lado en esta situación, que feo se siente, pero al igual cuando me pasa a mi tienes razón) ¡SI CAPITÁN SEÑOR, SE CUMPLIRÁ SUS ORDENES ENSEGUIDA, CUÍDESE USTED Y SU TROPA! –Dijo Paper saludando militarmente a Lighting, se veía en sus ojos llorosos mucho orgullo. -¡CON SU PERMISO MAJESTAD SOLAR, CUMPLIRÉ LAS ORDENES DE MI CAPITÁN, PRINCESA TWILIGHT, LORD DISCORD, REINA FLUTTERSHY LES SUGIERO QUE IGUAL SIGAN ESTAS, PRINCESAS DEL ORDEN, DEL GOLDEN PALM Y DUQUESA FIREBREATHER, PÓNGANSE A MIS COSTADOS Y TU PEQUEÑA EN MI LOMO, VAMOS EN MISIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO Y RESCATE!

-(Ahora entiendo el deber de un capitán protector completamente, si hubiéramos tenido esta clase de ayuda hace 10 años) ¡Se hará como el Capitán Jolt ordeno capitana Scissors, iremos a apoyar al ejercito de Lord Solar si nos lo permite mientras que las jóvenes elementos se encarga del resto de los demonios!

-¡Estaré encantado de aceptar la ayuda que sea necesaria su majestad Twilight, es el mejor método a seguir! –Indico Solar extendiendo su cuerpo. -¡Los que no vuelan súbanse en mi para llevarlos, hay que exterminar a los insectos lo más rápido posible para volver aquí, y tenemos que enviar un aviso a los demás aliados!

-¡Como detesto que las cosas hayan terminado de este modo! –Comento Fluttershy mientras se transformaba en su versión arcoíris. -¡Sabia que este tipo… Skydancer cuídate mucho y cuida los demás, cuando recibamos ayuda vendré de nuevo aquí para ayudarlos, el escuadrón elite de Mistery ya debe estar muy cerca de aquí ya que se quedó muy cerca de la frontera!

-¡Y no solo hicieron los changeling, también hay escuadrones no solo de Equestria, también de kelpies, cangrejos, yaks, aracnes y cebras, para que estos idiotas entiendan que cuando atacan a uno NOS ATACAN A TODOS, Y DE ESA MANERA RESPONDEMOS, CON UNIDAD! –Señalo Starlight. -¡YA ESTUVO SUAVE DE TANTA AMENAZA, HOY SE ACABA, NINGUNO DE ESTOS DEMONIOS HARÁN LO QUÉ DESEAN SUS ALMAS PODRIDAS!

-¡Descuiden compañeras, nosotros nos hartemos cargo de estas brutas, y trataremos de salvar a Cólera, a pesar de sus crímenes el no merece ser torturado de este modo!

-¡Has lo que requieras Apple Bloom, trata de resistir lo más que puedas sin sobre exigirte, no solo eres fuerte, TAMBIÉN ERES MUY LISTA COMO MAMÁ, APROVECHA ESO YA QUE ESTA ES UNA DE TUS MEJORES CUALIDADES, AUN MAS QUE TU CAMBIO, CUÍDATE MUCHO Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE PA Y MA IGUAL LO HARÁN DESDE ARRIBA! –LE dio su entera confianza Apple Jack a su hermana, ambas Apple se consintieron viéndose a los ojos, como todos los demás, entonces Solar salió rápidamente por el gran agujero del techo. –No te vayas a morir hermana, todavía tengo que mostrarte el último gran truco que aprendí.

-¡Idiotas, se van a perder como vamos a volver a estas perras en zombis! –Se gimoteo Rabia ya poniéndose Al lado de Cólera y Sonata, la cual comento algo. –Mejor no Rabia, estos son capaces de tomar de nuevo el control de sus cuerpos por su increíble necedad, lo que debemos hacer para que ya no fastidien así es… ¡VOLVERLOS POLVO!

-¡Tienes razón Sonata, a estas basuras hay que aplicarles lo que le hice a Peste, hay que pulverizarlos y purificarlos con mucho FUEGO! -Grito Rabia subiéndose a Cólera como si fuera su montura, haciendo que el ente vomitara un flujo de lava oscura de su boca, la cual se veía pegajosa y asquerosa, Demonsting y las ponys se quitan del paso de esta, derritiendo el piso ring de inmediato. -¡Maldita bestia inútil, fallaste tu ataque por mucho, aun sigues siendo un inútil Cólera, pero descuida te entrenare muy bien para que seas la mascota perfecta!

-¡Cólera y ningún ser vivo es un instrumento para tus caprichos Rabia! –Comento Scootalo lanzando u tornado ardiente, que le da a Cólera pero sin ningún resultado aparente tan solo empujándolo un poco. -¡Con una, pero no importa, ya me di cuenta que tienes que usar toda tu magia y concentración para jinetear a esta cosa, evitando que tu uses tus hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, por lo que sí puedo derrotarte Cólera deja de moverse!

-¡Ni te creas tan lista por haberte dado cuenta Scootalo, es por demás obvio que tenga que hacer esto, hasta una mosca con un pequeño cerebro como el tuyo se habría dado cuenta, ahora estoy en simbiosis con este patético, pero no estoy para nada indefensa, ya que al hacer esto aumento mucho la fuerza defensiva y ofensiva de mi marioneta, convirtiendo en un tanque perfecto, si algo tan insignificante como Cólera logro este nivel imagínate cuando corrompa a los dragones, seré invencible! (¡Obteniendo la fuerza para deshacerme de mis queridos aliados!)

-¡No si me deshago primero de ti oportunista del abismo, ya no harás trucos tan bajos y sucios nunca! –Señalo Scootalo encendiéndose completamente en una gran llama, entonces Rabia hace que Cólera la siga al aire lentamente. -¡Parece ser que no puedes moverte rápido, eso es fatal para alguien que reta a una acróbata como yo!

-¡No es necesaria la rapidez cuando tengo una masa de músculos hinchados pegasita, ya que esta bestia ya no reacciona al dolor y está programada para protegerme a mí, voy a ser lo último que veas y sientas en tu vida! –Amenazo Rabia mientras que dispara ya no cristales oscuros de Cólera, sino masas de lava negra completamente fundida, que Scootalo por el tamaño le costaba trabajo esquivar, mientras Sonata con una cara demencial tenía en sus costados a Skydancer y a Apple Bloom lista para atacarla. -¡Se te acabo la suerte Dusk, ya no te podrás esconder, Bloomie y yo somos muy capaces de hacerte pagar tus crímenes, nos vale si todavía no muestras tu fuerza o no, ya que no te dejaremos que llegues ahí!

-Yo pensé que serias como tus mayores Skydancer, queriendo tener una "pelea justa" a pesar de todo. –Respondió Sonata mientras se relamía los labios.-Pero como la salvaje manzanita eres más práctica, aun tienes ese instinto que tenías como Skyshadow, serias un gran demonio, con el entrenamiento adecuado seguramente no solo superarías a Tyrek, también a Doll e inclusive a mí, pero hay que seguir la reglas de la naturaleza… ¡TE VOY A MATAR PARA QUE MI POSICIÓN NO SEA AMENAZADA POR TI BRUJA!

-¡Ya cierra tu hocico ker, ni Skyli ni yo vamos a caer con tus patéticas palabrerías, sabemos que el odio que sienten por ti te alimenta, por eso ahora estamos concentradas en proteger a nuestros amigos, para que el resentimiento que sentimos por ti sea lo mínimo!

-Ach, es más divertido ver sus caras cuando están completamente iracundas, pero desde que lo descubrieron en la tierra me ha fastidiado mucho… lo bueno de este lugar es que gracias a la magia se intensifican los efectos de los poderes relacionados por estos, ¡Así que todo el odio y tristeza que en provocado durante siglos aumento exponencialmente aquí, seguramente ya notaron que soy mucho más poderosa de lo que fui en mi mundo de origen, por eso ya nos necesario que obtenga energía de ustedes elementos patéticos, voy a exterminarlos rápido a diferencia de mis otras víctimas, para después darme un festín de sentimientos negativos del resto del mugre ganado que vive en Equestria!... Pero antes… -Entonces Sonata voltea a ver a Demonsting, quien seguía pensando que lo habían traicionado Dark Doll y que este lo había hecho con Darksteel anteriormente como parte de sus planes, como lo indicaron los elementos. –Ahora voy a retorcer al mugre insecto, como pago de haberme lanzado su ácido vía sus engendros, haber estudiado la gema maligna advirtiéndole al dodo, por darle a esa maldita sirena esa arma y ayudar al inmundo de Cólera, desearas haber muerto hace años cuando Doll te recogió imbécil… aunque él te manipulo para que lo encontraras, te crees inteligente pero la verdad solo eres un estúpido gusano que no sabe la realidad de las cosas que ocurren exactamente enfrente de su rostro.

-¡Desgraciada, no sé qué le dijiste al gran Doll para que me traicionara, pero ya no me importa! –Señalo Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón y sus tenazas con su magia. -¡Voy a aprovechar esto para ya no fingir soportarte, es hora de la venganza de Darksteel, te voy a inyectar un veneno muy especial en el que estuve trabajando bruja, prepárate para sentirte en el tártaro en tu cuerpo, para después explicar a Doll tus malvados planes!

-¡Demian, ya basta! –Grito molesta Skydancer viendo al escorpión. -¡Este tipo ya te abandono también, como lo hizo con Darksteel y conmigo, ya no sigas diciendo estupideces, que la parte de tu cerebro que es leal todavía a el que reaccione! ¡¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para ver que para Doll solo eres una especie de cosa desechable'!

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso bruja traidora. –Dijo inocentemente Sonata sonriendo como un potro, espantado las yeguas y al Aracne por su tono, entonces la ker apareció un pergamino. –Como saben Dark Doll no es tonto, pero sí muy maquiavélico, para todos sus heraldos tiene un seguro de vida, su magitanio no puede dañarlo, para ti bruja era que si lo atacabas como lo quisiste hacer en Ponyville tu misma ibas a estallar, pero al volverte una sucia pony patética te quitaste eso, para en guajolote fue lo que vieron, podía atacar pero sin hacerme daño fatal, el de la lagartija… lo conservare en secreto para una mejor ocasión, y para ti alimaña rastrera… -Entonces Sonata abre el pergamino teniendo un hechizo escrito en el. -¡¿Reconoces esto, verdad animal?!

-Mierda… -Palideció Demonsting como nunca retrocediendo varios pasos, notándolo Skydancer. -¡¿Demian que te ocurre, porque te pusiste así al ver ese papel?!

-Es fácil de explicar Skybruja, ¿Notas que este pergamino se ve todo mal, sucio, viejo y asqueroso, como si el papel estuviera enfermo?

-¡¿Y eso que tiene?! –Entonces recordó una de las historias médicas de su padre, haciéndola palidecer también. –No puede ser, ese pergamino es…

-¡COMO YA LO DEDUJISTE BABOSA, EN ESTE PAPEL ESTA LA ENFERMEDAD DEL MALDITO DE DEMONSTING! –Dijo tenebrosamente Sonata mostrando el pergamino con una garra y formando una llama oscura en la otra. -¡Esto es magia negra avanzada en cualquiera de los dos reinos un objeto puede absorber los efectos negativos de enfermedades o edad, esto lo usaban varios hechiceros de mi mundo para vivir más de la cuenta, incluso hubo un relato que paso por ficción de mi mundo, "El retrato de Dorian Gray", una pintura suya absorbía la degeneración del tipo, pero cuando el mismo estúpido daño el retrato tuvo un efecto adverso, pasándole todo el daño y apuñalada a él, regenerándose la pintura, este papel va a tener un efecto muy parecido en ti Demonsting! ¡¿Qué pasara si lo hago cenizas, tú también te volverás polvo?!

-¡Ja, tus tontos cuentos no funcionan conmigo Sonata, sé que estas mintiendo, esa magia son solo cuentos para los góticos que le gustan leer sobre esas cosas frívolas y deprimentes! –Comento Demonsting muy calmado, pero Skydancer estaba toda nerviosa, sabia y lo peor, sentía un poder que estaba conectado entre el pergamino y Demonsting. -¡Tú crees qué voy a caer en tus chismes, no me subestimes arpía, si esa magia fuera real yo mismo la hubiera utilizado y esconder esa cosa en un lugar seguro!

-Veo que eres muy incrédulo Demonsting, eso es conveniente a veces, entonces no te molestara… ¡SI HAGO ESTO! –En ese instante Sonata pasa la garra sobre la superficie del papel muy lentamente, sacando una tira muy fina, Demonsting solo bostezo como burla, cuando de repente le llego algo a la cabeza de golpe, sintió como si una navaja muy afilada le cortara en dos el cuerpo, incluso apareció una marca de corte que iba de la tenaza derecha a la pata trasera izquierda empezando a sangrar está herida notándose una tira de su piel levantada.-¡¿Aun no crees que este pergamino no representa tu miserable vida, eh idiota?!

-¡MALDITA SEA, TIENE RAZÓN ESTA DESGRACIADA, SENTÍ COMO SI ME ABRIERAN COMO SI FUERA UNA LATA DE CONSERVAS! -Se quejó Demonsting cayéndose por el dolor que sintió. -¡DAME ESA MADRE O TE DESMIEMBRO, ARROJANDO TODAS TUS PARTES EN LOS CONFINES MAS OSCUROS DE EQUIESTRIA PERRA!

-¡SI CLARO, AHORITA DE DOY ESTO SOBERANO IDIOTA, TAN SOLO DEJA QUEMARLO PARA DARTE LAS CENIZAS! –Indico Sonata encendiendo su garra derecha en una gran llama negra, ya iba a poner el fuego debajo del pergamino, el cual puso enfrente de ella para que ni Skydancer y Demonsting pudieran atacarla con un rayo. -¡AHORA VAMOS A VER EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA ENFERMEDAD DE AÑOS PASAR EN SOLO UN PEQUEÑO INSTANTE… AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces Sonata recibe un ataque mágico directo de Apple Bloom, se le olvido que ella estaba, soltando el pergamino mientras ella volaba haciendo giros cubierta con mucha energía positiva, haciéndola sufrir en serio. -¡DESGRACIADA ALDEANA HIJA DE SÚCUBO! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ATACARME ASÍ?!

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA ESPERPENTO DE LA OSCURIDAD! ¡¿DE VERDAD CREÍSTE QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR IMPÁVIDA MIENTRAS MATAS A ALGUIEN?! ¡SKYDANCER VE POR ESE PAPEL MIENTRAS YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTA BRUJA!

-¡Si Apple Bloom, aunque no sé si tenga otro pergamino Doll, Demian tu quédate aquí! –Dijo Skydancer volando rápidamente para agarrar el pergamino, mientras que Demonsting se recuperaba de a poco del corte que le dio Sonata, Apple Bloom y la ker empezaron a hacer un intercambio de ataques mágicos y golpes, la alicornio trato de cubrir el papel con un hechizo protector, pero no pudo, su magia era repelida. -¡Con una… este ojete de Doll protegió su mugre contra la magia con su asqueroso metal, dejando sus efectos intactos, necesito tomarlo directamente para purificarlo y resguardarlo! –Menciono la alicornio intentando ahora de agarrar el pergamino, ya punto de lograrlo una gran sombra aparece rápidamente si se la arrebata. -¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

-¿Así que esto es la vida del mugre rastrero? -Dijo Tyrek, recién recuperado de la golpiza que le dio Jazz, aunque definitivamente no al 100%. –¡Me pregunto si rompiéndolo puedo absorber su mugre magia, ya que la enfermedad del espino no afecta a seres como yo!

-¡MALDITO PARÁSITO ASQUEROSO, SUELTA ESO O DESEARAS QUE JAZZ TE HUBIERA EXPLOTADO EN UNA MASA SANGUINOLENTA, YO SI SOY CAPAZ COMO MI TÍA DE ELIMINARTE CON EL MAYOR VIOLENCIA POSIBLE! –Grito furiosa y decidida Skydancer con los parpados en blanco, dispuesta de hacer lo que sea para proteger a su amigo. -¡SI LE ROMPES TAN SOLO UN PEDAZO A ESE PAPEL TE ASEGURO QUE LO QUE LE PASE A DEMIAN TE LO VOY A HACER MULTIPLICADO POR 1,000 SANGUIJUELA!

-¡DICES ESO COMO SI NADA PONY ASQUEROSA, PERO YO SE QUE TU NO TIENES ESE VALOR, A DIFERENCIA DE LA DEGENERADA DE TU TÍA, Y ENSEGUIDA TE LO DEMUESTRO! –Indico Tyrek a punto de lanzar un gran rayo con sus cuernos al pergamino. -¡HORA DE DESAPARECER INSECTO, CONSIDERA EL PAGO POR HABERME APRETADO EL PESCUEZO, Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE MI MAGIA HARÁ ESTO POLVO COMO LO IBA A HACER EL FUEGO DE SONATA! –Entonces Tyrek dispara, todo se vio en cámara lenta, Tyrek se carcajea ya a punto de darle al pergamino, cuando un meteorito de una flama roja llego ye hizo cenizas la magia del centauro, apareciendo Scootalo completamente ardiendo frente a él. -¡¿COMO DEMONIOS QUEMASTE MI MAGIA, MALDITA ABERRACIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA?!

-¡No preguntes pendejadas que no se, aprovechado, de verdad Sonata, Rabia, Doll y tu están cortados de la misma tela, infelices monstruos! –Dijo Scoot lanzándose cubierta con fuego sobre Tyrek, a punto de golpearlo llega Rabia con Cólera. -¡¿QUÉ YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE YO SOY LA QUE VA A EXTERMINARTE, EH PEGASO LISIADA?!

-¡Ya basta, los voy a volver cenizas a ustedes dos, nadie los va a extrañar! –Señalo Scootalo preparándose para explotar como una estrella ardiente, cuando Demonsting le grita. -¡Pegaso idiota, no hagas eso, si lo haces la única que se condenara serás tú, estos va a resistir tu fuego y Sonata se va alimentar de la negatividad del ese ataque, igual tu Skydancer, si te dejas controlar por el odio capaz que te vuelves tu sombra de nuevo!

-Demian… yo… -Menciono Skydancer calmándose un poco, igual Scootalo bajo el tamaño de sus flamas. –Yo… lo siento…es que te vi sufrir… y no quiero que te pase lo que le paso a Darksteel…

-No Digas idioteces pony, yo ya estoy condenado de una u otra manera. –Indico Demonsting poniendo sus pinzas en su lomo. -Seguro Doll tiene no solo uno, sino varios pergaminos con los que me pueda eliminar, así que aunque protejan este podrá usar otro, por lo que es mejor terminar con esta distracción de una vez, para que peleen si esta preocupación. –Entonces Demonsting se tele transporta, apareciendo donde esta y tomando el pergamino, entonces Skydancer palideció aún más que hace algunos momentos. -Demian... Por favor… no hagas una locura… ya encontraremos la solución…

-¡¿Y darles el gusto a alguno de estos cuatro pendejos de hacerlo lentamente?¡ ¡Ni madres, yo también tengo orgullo, si puedo voy a jalarle las patas después de muerto a todos ellos, en especial a Dark Doll y la demente de Sonata, tal vez con esto Deathsaurus reaccione, y tu bruja de la flamas escucha bien, ya que solo lo diré una vez, Cólera prefería quemarse vivo que ser un ente sin conciencia, hazle ese favor, quema las líneas de Rabia!

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PIDIÉNDOME?!

-¡No te hagas taruga que no entendiste, eso de verdad lo requiere Cólera, dale un bautizo de fuego, por lo menos veré pronto al guajolote, hasta siempre! –Al terminar de hablar Demonsting arroja su acido al papel, deshaciéndolo en el acto, de inmediato el escorpión se empieza a convulsionar y a tener terrible ataques, escupiendo y de su aguijón en lugar de gotear veneno de su boca escupía mucha sangre mucha sangre. -¡POR LOS CORRALES DEL TÁRTARO! ¡¿QUE HICISTE DEMIAN?! –Grito desesperada Skydancer yendo con su amigo para cubrirlo.


	33. Mi triunfo es aliviar tu dolor amigo

**Capítulo XXXIII.**

 **Mi triunfo es aliviar tu dolor.**

Al mismo tiempo los nuevos elementos combatían a Sonata y a Tyrek, las veteranas junto Con Ember, Solar y su equipo peleaban contra la gran horda de drones que invadió al imperio. -¡Esto está de la patada, son muchas más cosas que cuando Doll regreso a Ponyville! –Indico Rainbow ya transformada derribando a 20 buitres, quienes antes de caer se volvieron a rearmar. -¡Por qué no, son de las cosas muy especiales!

-¡Estas madres son demasiadas, por más que queramos descubrir sus venas oscuras nos vamos agotar haciendo el hechizo tantas veces! –Se quejó Starlight aplicando el hechizo hasta donde podía, noto que Apple Jack, Ember y Spike trataban de hacerlos polvo. -¡Chicos no hagan eso, van a terminar exhaustos y no destruiremos ni la tercera parte así!

-¡Diantres, tienes razón Starlight! –Se quejó Apple Jack pateando el suelo, mientras Twilight les ponía a todos un escudo para recuperar el aliento. -¡Estas cosas son demasiadas, y además tenemos que proteger a la población civil, Doll lo planeo perfectamente, aunque de alguna manera obtengamos más fuerza el resultado será el mismo!

-¡Creo que lo más conveniente es proteger a los que se puedan y abandonar el reino, muy a nuestro pesar Lord Solar! –Sugirió Twilight una alternativa, el dragón solo unas negaciones resignándose. –Tiene razón princesa Twilight, mis dragones y yo los cubriremos lo más posible para que las bajas sean mínimas.

-Madre, su alteza Solar, si me permiten hacer una sugerencia. –Hablo Yang cubierta con un escudo siendo ayudada por Brave, teniendo a Fire el lomo. –Creo que podemos hacer que veamos esas venas.

-¡Por favor Yang, estas cosas son muchas, por más fuerte que seamos juntas no podremos…! –Dijo Twilight molesta, entonces Yang se fastidia de nuevo y levita violentamente, pero lo mejor del caso es que Brave y Fire se pusieron igual. -¡POR MIL DEMONIOS MADRE, DÉJAME HABLAR POR FAVOR, QUE SEA UNA NIÑA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PIENSE, TAMBIÉN TENGO IDEAS COMO YING, Y SOY MAS LISTA QUE TU A MI EDAD, YA PODRÍA ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO NO SE PEGO LA GANA CONTESTAR LA PRUEBA PARA QUE ME MANDARAN AHÍ, YA QUE YO QUERÍA ESTAR CON NIÑOS DE MI EDAD Y COMPARTIR MI INFANCIA CON YING MAS TIEMPO, Y NO TE CREAS TAN INTELIGENTE YA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE SABE ESTO ES MI HERMANA!

-¡¿YANG QUE DICES?! –Dijo muy sorprendida Twilight, ya le iba a dar un ataque, cuando Discord le puso su garra en el hombro. –Twi calma, realmente no es de sorprenderse por eso, recuerda que es nuestra hija, ahora linda, dinos tu idea.

-Gracias padre… papi, si no podemos aplicarle el hechizo a los drones por ser muchos, ¿no sería mejor ponérnoslo a nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres joven pupila? –Pregunto Paper. –Es algo así maestra Scissors, en lugar de enviar la onda para descubrir las venas en estas tal vez podamos hacer un hechizo que nos dé "gafas especiales" por decirlo de alguna manera, así veremos las "venas" de todas estas cosas sin gastar tanta magia.

-Eso es… ¡Muy brillante hija mía! –Dijo Twilight abrazando muy fuerte a Yang, la cual se quedó completamente sin aire. -¡De verdad deberías ir no solo a universidad, si no tener una maestría mínimo, podemos modificar el hechizo para darnos esa clase de visión!

-Me lleva, lastima qué no vea, yo no voy a poder ayudarlos con eso. –Se quejó Ember llevando su garra izquierda a la frente. –Tal vez si alguno de ustedes me dice donde debo golpear…

-¿Oye Yang, y si combinamos la magia sónica de Adagio con la visión de calor de Ember, para que ella pueda ver y así no tener fallos? –Sugirió Braveshy haciendo que todos la vieran. –Digo, supongo que esa magia debe tener un sonido y una temperatura común entre ellos.

-Esta niña… parece ser común… sin ofender… ¡pero también es lista! –Comento Adagio. -¡Si hacemos lo que dice podremos hacer que no solo Ember, cualquiera que este impedido de alguna manera pueda atacar no solo a drones, sino a cualquiera!

-Que puedo decir, mi niña heredo eso de su abuela, es muy "maquiavélica" cuando lo requiere. –Dijo Fluttershy acariciando la cabeza de Brave. –Vamos hacer lo que dijeron ambas pequeñas, Adagio y Ember vamos a tratar de conectar las sensaciones que tienen con el hechizo, para que ustedes igual ataquen a tope.

-¡Mejor se apresuran ya que estas bestias por su enorme cantidad ya van a romper el escudo! –Dijo muy preocupada Gentle Fang al ver como los drones se chocaban violentamente, entonces Yang apareció su consola de mando empezando a hacer los cálculos junto con sus padres, ya se empezaba a cuartear cuando varios dragones atacaron a los drones, eran Smasher, Claw Pearl, Zmey, Poisonwater, Firequake, Mizuirotatsumaki, Damage Stone, Tiberios, Étincelle, Noble Flame, Aag Dhaal, Molten Jewel y todo equipo, Tuskchrome y sus dragones de hielo Calmed Blizzard Y Snowfire, los dragones mesoamericanos que les perdono la vida Dash y Scootalo, liderados por Skullcruncher. -¡Sus altezas Solar y Ember venimos a ayudarlos, cualquier cosa que estén planeando háganla sin preocupaciones, nosotros los cubrimos!

-¡Maestro Skullcruncher, Tiberius, Tusk, Jewel, pensé que se habían retirado a sus territorios para defenderlos! –Señalo Solar, Molten a pesar de estar destrozando drones se burla de él. -¡Por favor Solar, cada uno de nosotros te dijo que defendería el reino y que te seriamos leales pasara lo que pasara, lo malo es que fue lo peor que podía pasar, están atacando con todo a la capital para ir al resto de imperio después!

-¡Si entiendo porque tú, Tusk, Tiberius y sus equipos están aquí! ¡¿Pero porque estás aquí Zmey, su grupito y ese par de dragones del clan del Kukulcán oscuro?! – Pregunto Ember anonadada de sentir a esos enemigos del imperio ahí, contestándole Zmey "izquierdo" sin ningún tipo de respeto. -¡Por favor estúpida, no lo hago porque ustedes par de pacifistas me agraden, más bien es porque estas cosas me desagradan más! –Entonces explicó Zmey "central". –Además notamos las intenciones de los demonios, las cuales son volvernos a todos como ahora es el ser antes conocido como Cólera, yo quiero el liderato del imperio, pero teniendo a quien gobernar, no quiero ser el emperador de la nada, y eso pasara si no les ayudo. –Entonces Zmey Derecho se ríe como loco. -¡ES CIERTO, NO ESTOY TAN LOCO PARA QUERER SER UNA COSA, ADEMÁS GOLPEAR ESTAS MADRES ES MUY ENTRETENIDO!

-¡Y NOSOTROS VAMOS A PAGAR LA CORTESÍA QUE TUVO RAINBOW DASH JUNTO CON LADY SCOOTALO CON NOSOTROS! –Respondió el dragón el cual Dash dejo irse. -¡Ya vimos los errores del antiguo líder Xiuhtecuhtli y de Quetzal, yo como líder nuevo del clan, Xipe Tótec, prometo intentar redimirlos, empezando aquí y ahora protegiendo al imperio de estos invasores!

-Ja, apenas se cuál es tu nombre, me alegra que hallas descubierto la verdad de las cosas Xipe. –Comento Scootalo sonriendo de una forma agradable. –Es 20% más genial que la lealtad que le brindas a otros te regrese de una u otra forma. ¡Twilight, Discord, Yang, no desperdiciemos la oportunidad que no están regalando nuestros camaradas, apresurasen con eso!

-¡No tienes por qué decirlo Rainbow! –Dijo algo presionada Twilight, después de unos segundos agónicos en que los dragones de afuera del escudo tensamente podían apenas contener el embate de los drones Twilight, Discord y Yang suspiraron de alivio. -¡Perfecto, esto nos muestra cómo debemos realizar el hechizo, Adagio y Ember concéntrense en el sonido y el calor de esos entes respectivamente, para que podamos unirlo con el hechizo de detección!

-¡Entendido Twilight! –Mencionaron unísonamente tanto la sirena como la dragona cerrando los ojos, la familia real de Ponyville levito y después ocurre un resplandor que cubre a todos incluyendo a los que defendían el escudo, haciendo brillar sus rostros, entonces notaron todos la venas oscuras de los drones, en el caso de Ember noto el calor diferente al resto de cuerpo. -¡Perfecto, ahora si noto donde debo desgarrar y quemar!

-¡Entonces ataquen en las uniones más grandes para provocar más daño, si el hechizo se les desgasta vayan conmigo o Twilight para reponérselos de inmediato! –Indico dando instrucciones Discord. -¡No solo con mis padres pueden ir, yo también puedo realizar la reposición! (Me gustaría que Ying estuviera aquí, seguro ella habría aprendido esto rápido) –Señalo Yang. -¡Ya quita el escudo madre, para que se pueda atacar!

-¡Muy bien hija, te pido a ti y a Brave y Fire estar al lado de Paper y Starlight, defiéndanse si es muy necesario, no ataquen, ya después hablare contigo sobre tu verdadera inteligencia! –Dijo Twilight desapareciendo su escudo uniéndose con los dragones que estaban afuera, ahora si teniendo sus ataques resultados contundentes, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas para terminar rápidamente.

Mientras la pelea de los jóvenes elementos con los demonios continuaba, Demonsting seguía teniendo sus ataques mientras sangraba por la boca, Skydancer los cubrió con un escudo tratando con su magia de estabilizarlo sin ningún resultado, mientras Tyrek trataba de tirarlo con fuerza bruta, Apple Bloom y Sonata seguían atacándose con su magia blanca y negra respectivamente, la terrestre estaba al punto del colapso mientras la ker gozaba esa situación. -¡Ya pronto mi querida Apple Bloom te quedaras sin fuerzas, tu brillo se va acabando como cuando a una lámpara se está quemando todo el aceite, para apagarse de una manera triste y patética, entonces en tu mayor desesperanza te voy a desollar y desmembrar como esa tarada, llevándole tus huesos a tu familia para que enloquezcan y se vuelvan bestias!

-¡Te juro que nunca vas a lograr eso maldita, aunque me mates mi familia es muy fuerte, tan fuerte el árbol más grueso y alto que nunca hayas visto en tu vida!

-¡Entonces seré la leñadora quien tire de ese árbol, para que muera y nunca sus raíces vuelvan a crecer! -Señalo Sonata disparando su fuego oscuro, el cual Apple Bloom apenas esquiva encendiéndose algo de su crin y cola, pero importándole realizando un hechizo. -¡VENTUM PLASMA! –El Hechizo Sonata igual apenas lo esquiva, dándole a una piedra que hace polvo de inmediato. -¡Desgraciada, si me da eso me habría tardado en regenerarme quien sabe cuántas horas, quizá días!

-¡Pues entonces aunque se me apegue el brillo más rápido te voy a pegar con esto, VENTUM PLASMA! –Señalo la terrestre empezando a lanzar su magia como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica, Sonata por esa rapidez de esto solo puede esquivar con mucha dificultades, al mismo instante Scootalo atacaba con toda su fuerza a Cólera, abriendo más las heridas que causo la posesión que le hizo Rabia, al umbrum se le notaba un poco el dolor que sentía, pero no podía ni gritarlo., haciendo gozar a Rabia de una manera enfermiza. -¡QUE LINDO QUE SIENTAS EL DOLOR DE TODO ESTO CÓLERA SIN QUE PUEDAS NI SIQUIERA GEMIR UN POCO, VOY A VOLVER A TODOS LOS UMBRUMS ASÍ, SERA FANTÁSTICO, ME ALIMENTARE DE SU SUFRIMIENTO SIEMPRE Y USTEDES LO TENDRÁN ETERNAMENTE, MIENTRAS YO ALIMENTO DE ESTO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

-¡Tú, maldita… en lugar de querer proteger y ayudar a tui raza… la quieres extinguir! –Grito completamente sin razón Scootalo, arrojándose cubierta completamente de fuego en dirección directa a Rabia. -¡ME EQUIVOQUE HACE ALGUNOS MOMENTOS, YA NO LE TENGO QUE AGREDIR AL POBRE QUE USAS, VOY A HACERTE CENIZAS., Y CON ESTO POR LO MENOS CÓLERA TENDRÁ ALGO DE PAZ!

-¡RETRASADA, ESO NUNCA OCURRIRÁ, YA CORROMPÍ EL CUERPO Y LA MENTE A ESTE IDIOTA, AUNQUE ME MATES Y ESO LO DUDO, ESTE INSECTO YA ES COMO LAS HORMIGAS QUE LE INFECTAN EL HONGO CORDYCEPS, YA NO TIENE UN CEREBRO PARA PENSAR, SOLO TIENE CEREBRO PARA SUFRIR, ES TAN MARAVILLOSO, PERO TE PREOCUPES SCOOTALO, YA ME HE DECIDO A HACERTE LO MISMO, CUANDO TE LLEVE ASÍ CON ESA DASH, SEGURO QUEBRARA Y SE VOLVERÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! –Señalo Rabia haciendo que su montura atacara a Scootalo cuando esta se detuvo viéndose pálida después de escuchar a la umbrum, golpeándola con toda su fuerza lastimándose más Cólera sin poderlo evitar, se le desgarro más la carne y se le escucharon romperse varios huesos, azotándola contra el suelo varias veces, después de cinco ataques deja que Pegaso se estrelle en el suelo, ya tenía varias heridas que sangraban mucho a pesar de su factor de curación. -¡JA, JA, JA, PARECE QUE SE APAGO EL ANIMO DE LUCHAR Y DE VIVIR, DESCUIDA ESO NO SERA NECESARIO CUANDO TE VUELVAS DE MI PROPIEDAD!

-¡SCOOTALO, NO TE PREOCUPES, YA VOY POR TI! –Grito Lighting listo para correr y rescatar a su amiga. -¡DESCUIDA, YO TENGO LA SANGRE MAS FRÍA, PODRE HACER…!

-No amigo… tú tienes que proteger a Sweetie y los demás… y yo voy a cubrirte a ti. –Comento Scootalo levantándose, se veía muy lastimada, pero ahora estaba serena y sonriendo, extrañando a Lighting y espantando a Rabia, creía que estaría ya si ni un ápice de tranquilidad. –Ya lo entendí, ¿Por qué tengo que aprender a la mala siempre?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA YEGUA?! ¡A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL JUEGO YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR ROTA MENTALMENTE, PERO SIGUES DE NECIA! ¡¿O SERA QUE ENLOQUECISTE DE OTRA MANERA Y CREES QUE SOLO DEBES SEGUIR DE FRENTE?!

-No enloquecí, sino que al fin entendí porque puedo usar fuego… como un fénix. –Expuso la pegaso empezando a caminar hacia Rabia con mucha tranquilidad y nada amenazadora como momentos antes, pero ahora Rabia tenía un sentimiento de total aprensión faltándole el aliento, sentía que a pesar del estado actual de Scootalo podría hacerle más daño sin saber realmente el motivo. –Un fénix cuando a va morir se ve completamente enfermo y decayendo más y más… hasta morir haciéndose cenizas… para revivir de inmediato con todo su esplendor, al fin pude comprender que significa eso.

-¡Ese acto de esos animales no significa nada, tan solo es suerte que pudieron nacer con esa ventaja, pero cuando exterminemos este mundo esos buitres desearan no serlo ya que solo será un ambiente envenenado!

-Te equivocas, si significa algo, el ciclo de vida del fénix representa… la esperanza. –Menciono Scootalo abriendo sus alas y empezando a arder como un fuego controlado en un templo de reposo, la vista de esa hermosa llama hace que Rabia se sienta de lo peor. -¡¿ESPERANZA DICES RETRASADA MENTA?! ¡AHORA SI SE QUE ENLOQUECISTE, LA ESPERANZA ES UN PRETEXTO QUE LOS DÉBILES COMO TU USAN PARA SENTIRSE MEJOR, LO REAL ES EL DOLOR Y LA MUERTE!

 **-** No Rabia, la que estás muy equivocada eres tú, pero desgraciadamente ya no puedes ver la verdad por ya carecer de empatía. –Siguio explicando Scootalo. –¡La esperanza se puede volver muy pequeña en casos como esto, donde parece ser que ya no hay salvación, pero sigue una chispa pequeña, y como el fénix esta renace más fuerte que la vez anterior, y es mi deber mantener viva esa esperanza con mi tenacidad y mi alegría, ahora entiendo lo que me pidió Demonsting! -Entonces Scootalo voló rápidamente hacia Cólera y Rabia. -¡Y VOY A HACER QUE LA ESPERANZA QUE TIENE CÓLERA ARDA A TODA SU INTENSIDAD, PARA QUE TU RABIA SEAS COCINADA EN TUS MALOS PENSAMIENTOS!

-¡POBRE DEMENTE, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE POR MAS QUE GOLPEES A MI JUGUETE ESTE SEGUIRÁ ATACÁNDOTE, LO ÚNICO QUE SIENTE ES DOLOR, DOLOR QUE COMPARTIRÁ CONTIGO! –Entonces Rabia hace que el ente corra también hacia Scootalo, golpeando la de nuevo con toda su masa. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO PODRÍAS!... ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! –Rabia noto que cuando golpea a Scootalo esta se agarró con toda su fuerza en Cólera, pero al parecer a esto no le ardía el fuego de la pony. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO, QUE PLANEAS SUCIA PERRA?!

-¡VOY A HACER QUE MI LLAMA DE ESPERANZA DESTRUYA LA ENERGÍA CORROMPIDA CON LA QUE CONTAMINASTE A TU SUPUESTO COMPAÑERO, Y VAS A RECIBIR TODO EL CASTIGO QUE MERECES! –Entonces Scootalo con toda su fuerza puede levantar a los dos umbrums, encendiéndose completamente con un fuego multicolor, los tres se cubrieron con este fuego, pero la única quien parecía que sentía que se estaba quemando era Rabia. -¡MALDITA SUICIDA, QUIERES VOLVERME CENIZAS PARA QUE NOS VAYAMOS AL TÁRTARO JUNTAS, NO SE COMO HICISTE ESTE FUEGO QUE ARDIERA PEOR QUE EL RITUAL DE DOLL, PERO NO TE DARÉ EL GUSTO, MORIRÁS CON TODO TU CUERPO DESTROZADO! –Grito Rabia haciendo que Cólera empezara a golpear salvajemente a Scootalo, se le veía el dolor en su rostro de tan terrible ataque llorando por esto, pero la pegaso se mordió los labios para no gritar y seguir concentrada, entonces la flama aumento mucho, ahora parecía un cometa multicolor de gran tamaño, solo se notaba los contornos de los cuerpos, se escuchó a Rabia relinchar horrible cuando la bola de fuego hace un giro brusco en U, regresando a donde habían despegado. –Espero… que con esto... puedas descansar… Cólera…

-¡DETENTE AUN QUE TIENES TIEMPO GALLINA, SI NOS CHOCAMOS A ESTA VELOCIDAD POR LO MENOS VAMOS A QUEDAR LISIADAS PARA SIEMPRE! – Suplicaba Rabia, pero Scootalo no le hizo caso y solo dijo unas palabras antes de chocar. –Tengo la esperanza que saldremos adelante de esto…

-¡DESQUICIADA PENDEJA, TE VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABERME HECHO… AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH! –No termino su insulto rabia cuando se estrellaron , provocando una explosión de fuego multicolor, los demonios tuvieron que ponerse bajo pecho para no quemarse, pero los elementos y sus compañeros solamente sintieron un cosquilleo cuando la onda paso por ellos, Sonata se levantó muy pálida viendo el epicentro del choque. -.!¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?! ¡Esa gallina hizo algo que no comprendo, se supone que el fuego arrasa con todo, pero importa, ella se mató con ese par de inútiles umbrums, y si acaso alguno sigue vivo voy a ir a darle una muerte piadosa!

-Pobre ilusa, tú no puedes ver el poder de Scootalo. –Dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo, frustrando a la ker. –Estoy segura que mi amiga tuvo éxito en lo que buscaba… aunque si debe estar exhausta y lastimada por su gran esfuerzo.

-¡¿QUE DICES ESTÚPIDA?! ¡TU MISERABLE AMIGA YA DEBE ESTAR…! Antes de completar su frase al despejarse un poco del humo se notó una figura, momentos después se vio que era Scootalo, ya había perdido su transformación y estaba como lo menciono Apple Bloom. -¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BESTIAS SON USTEDES PONYS?! ¡SE QUEDAN CORTOS DE VARIOS SUPUESTOS HÉROES DE MI MUNDO!

-Lo… logre… salve a este corcel. -Dijo con mucha dificultad Scootalo caminando lentamente al área del choque del ente, entonces se vio su cuerpo completamente calcinado, pero al centro se notó el cuerpo del tamaño original de Cólera, el cual respiraba algo agitado y moviéndose un poco, estaba vivo. –Pude quemar… la magia corrupta, pero va a necesitar atención médica…

-¡Scootalo… maldita… no sabes cómo te odio…! -Gimoteo Rabia con su forma original, cubierta de quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo. –Destruiste mi control sobre este idiota… pero a pesar de mis heridas… te voy a exterminar de una u otra manera…

-Je, lo dudo mucho… tu estas peor que yo, aun con esa magia negra vas a necesitar ayuda para recuperarte. –Dijo Scoot, entonces se empezó a caer completamente fatigada. –Amigos se los encargo… aún faltan dos desgraciados para dormir…

-¡Pues uno de los desgraciados va a terminar de eliminarte fenómeno, TU NO PUEDES PERMANECER VIVA! –Amenazo Sonata yendo directamente hacia Scootalo, pero un rayo le corta el paso, a nada estuvo de ser electrocutada. -¡Reconozco este golpe, maldito soldadito me había olvidado de ti!

-¡Pues yo nunca te olvidaría psicópata, ni volviéndome loco y ni muerto! –Indico Lighting quien ataco a toda velocidad mientras cabalgaba, por eso no pudo tener puntería en su ataque, ya tenía a Scootalo y a Cólera en el lomo. -¡No dejare que le toques ni un cabello de su crin a mi hermana!

-¡Y yo tampoco lo permitiré bruja! -Señalo Apple Bloom llegando con Sonata, derribándola con un gran golpe, mandándola a chocarse con Rabia, haciéndolas girar en el aire, ya iba atacar con magia de nuevo cuando se detuvo. -¡Mierda, ya no me siento con la capacidad de hacer magia!

-¡Entonces no lo hagas Bloomie, recuerda la promesa que nos hiciste! –Indico Lighting poniéndose al lado de su amiga. -¡Podrías desfallecer por eso, en este caso es mejor que vuelvas a tu estado natural y ataques así, no podemos aumentar el número de heridos!

-¡Carajo, odio cuando tienes razón caballerito, ya tiene suficientes problemas Dinky como aumentarlos conmigo! –Dijo Apple Bloom desapareciendo su cambio. –Bien la energía mágica vuelve a estar en su lugar correspondiente, me estoy curando un poco y mi fuerza física aumento, voy a pelear lo más que pueda estando así, me gustaría que me ayudaras hermano, pero tienes que proteger a los heridos, vuelve con Dinky para defenderla como lo estabas haciendo.

-Rayos, no sé qué hacer, no quiero desproteger al resto de mis amigos pero tampoco quiero dejarte Bloom… -Dijo Lighting preocupado sin saber a quién ayudar, cuando una voz melodiosa hablo. –No… te preocupes Lighting… Jazz, mi hermana y yo podremos cubrirnos… ustedes ayúdense entre sí y a Skydancer…

-¡¿SWEETIE BELL?! –Se preguntaron Jolt y Bloom al mismo tiempo volteando a verlos, notaron que Sweetie ya estaba despierta y estable con sus heridas vendadas brillando su cuerno, igual estaban Jazz y Rarity, poniendo el escudo especial. -¡Demonios Bell, no tienes que hacer esto, estas muy agotada!

-No me voy a poner a discutir contigo Apple Bloom, tenemos Jazz, Rarity y yo la energía suficiente para colocar esto y que sea muy poderoso.

-Y así Dinky podrá revisar a Scootalo y al umbrum sin demasiadas preocupaciones. –Señalo Rarity tele transportando a los heridos con ellos. –Descuiden, la mayor parte de la magia es mía, sus hermanos no están en riesgo.

-Ella tiene razón, aunque no deja de ser arriesgado para los tres, sería peor si solo fuera uno. –Indico Dinky empezando a revisar a Scootalo, entonces hizo un clon de magia y empezó a revisar a Cólera igual. –No se inquieten, Scootalo a primera vista podrá levantarse de esto, pero voy a tratarla para que no tenga consecuencias a futuro, y en cuanto a Cólera… voy a tratar de estabilizarlo, ya que no se conoce mucho de la fisiología umbrum, he revisado a Sombra y a Bright pero ellos ya tienen más en común con los ponys que con ellos, espero que lo poco que se me pueda guiar, espero que salga bien de esto.

-¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo amigos míos! –Indico seriamente Jazz Señalando que Sonata se quitó de debajo de Rabia sin ninguna prudencia hacia su compañera. -¡A pesar de que siga transformada en esa clase de simio esa ker ya no está al 100, tienen una oportunidad de derrotarla si usan toda su fuerza juntos, recuerden que los elementos somos más fuertes estando juntos, que no los separe por ningún motivo!

-¡Jazz tiene razón Apple Bloom, vamos a derrotar a esta arpía juntos, como lo logramos del otro lado del espejo! –Dijo Lighting poniéndose en guardia al lado derecho de la yegua. -¡Tal vez no estén con nosotros físicamente, pero tenemos el apoyo espiritual de todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas aquí!

-¡Tú lo has dicho Lighting! –Comento Apple Bloom tronándose los cascos y el cuello. -¡No necesitamos de la fuerza arcoíris para enfrentar a esta bestia, con el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos nos basta, debemos ganarle para ir a ayudar a Skydancer y quitarle a Tyrek de encima!

-¡De acuerdo, nos desharemos de la parásito primero para de inmediato ir contra la sanguijuela! –Entonces ambos terrestres fueron a encontrarse con Sonata, quien histérica haciendo solo gruñidos corrió también hacia ellos.

Los elementos originales junto con Ember, Solar y sus dragones que se les unieron atacaban con toda su fuerza a la invasión de drones, mientras eran coordinados desde el punto más alto de la montaña donde el señor dragón tiene sus aposentos, Yang coordinaba los ataques para que no hubiera bajas por fuego amigo, estando junto con Brave quien le disparaba una de sus flechas los drones que tenía en su rango de puntería derivándolos, al igual que Fire quien exhalaba su fuego mágico para derretirlos, siendo siempre vigiladas de cerca por Paper y Starlight. -¡Tía Fluttershy, necesito que vayas al lado este del territorio, me informan que hay una veintena de dragones que han sido acorralados por una horda de drones de kyrines, General Tuskchrome osos-topos están saliendo del subsuelo cerca del museo, si las animales normales de este tipo son peligrosos monstruos como estos deben serlo más, pero comparten todos los drones las ventajas y debilidades del animal del que están basados, por eso deben ser débiles ante el frio, vaya haya con su escuadrón, señora Adagio hay muchos drones que usan eco localización para atacar, use su poder sónico para destruirles ese radar, madre hay una parvada de cocatrices(gallo-dragón) de metal y tienen la misma habilidad que los originales, varios dragones la subestiman y terminan volviéndose piedra, debes ir y detenerlos, ya tienes experiencia con esa clase de animal, no te preocupes de que sea necesario conservarlas para revertir el efecto, el hechizo para sacar a mi padre de su encierro de piedra servirá, como ya eres más poderosa no necesitaras la ayuda de mis otras tías para lograrlo, y me llega información, el equipo del comandante Shield junto con un escuadrón de kelpies ya están a solo minutos de llegar, cuando esto ocurra les daré su ubicación para que puedan ponerles el hechizo de visión!

-¡Recibido sobrina, voy rápidamente para haya, esos dragones estarán a salvo! –Indico Fluttershy volando rápidamente hacia donde la convoco Yang rompiendo su record de alas de fuerza. -¡Órdenes recibidas, Snowfire, Calmed Blizzard preparen su aliento nada más vean el brillo de los ojos de esas atrocidades, no las dejen salir del suelo! (Esta pequeña pony… es muy lista….como sus padres, espero que no se vaya al lado oscuro, sino ella dominaría Equestria solo usando su inteligencia sin tener alguna oportunidad de vencerla) –Pensó admirado y preocupado Tusk al notar las habilidades de la hija del caos y la armonía. –Twilight y Discord, hicieron un gran trabajo con su nenita, a pesar de que comete errores algo grandes con sus travesuras… espero por lo menos ser igual de buena con mi pequeña luz cuando nazca. –Se dijo así misma Adagio cuando empezó a atacar a drones de murciélagos para confundirlos y que perdieran su dirección. -¡Ya vi donde están esos gallo-dragones hija, tienes razón ya tienen muchas víctimas, descuida ya no soy la tonta que convirtieron en adorno de fuente, podre detenerlos para poder curar a los afectados, continua tu vigilancia, cuando llegue el apoyo envía al hechicero más cercano, cambio y fuera! (estoy segura que al igual que tu hermanita menor nos van a superar a tu padre y a mi muy pronto y por mucho mi pequeña Yang) –Pensó Twilight sonriendo mientras baja atacando a los drones, cuando Solar, Ember y Spike hacían equipo en el suelo combatiendo a drones de peso pesado como elefantes, rinocerontes e incluso behemots. –Debes estar orgulloso de tu sobrina Spike, es una brillante estratega militar, estoy seguro que el cabrón de Wyvern habría caído ante ella fácilmente.

-Es como Discord en eso, pero sin tener su sentido del humor, lo que la hace más… siniestra, a veces me espanta a mí. –Señalo Spike atravesando a un rinoceronte con su garra, sacándole el "corazón" de su magia oscura para estrujarlo de inmediato, haciendo que la bestia se desarmara. –Y eso lo saben sus padres, por eso intentan enseñarle a tener sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden, incluso Ying ya lo hace.

-Entonces ustedes deben guiarla Spike, como lo hicieron mis padres en su momento, que su misma inteligencia no la corrompa, qué se vuelva una pony-draconequs de bien, que su bendiciones no las use para el mal.

-Y ese es uno de sus mayores temores Ember, no quiere volverse mala, pero al estar consciente de eso ya tiene mucho a su favor para evitarlo, además del apoyo de toda su familia que ama, y siempre será así. –Señalo Spike mientras disparaba una gran bocanada de fuego, seguido por el fuego de Ember para hacer explotar a los drones, los cuales Solar remato con sus poderosas alas. – Ella es reflexiva de eso, y por eso sabe que a pesar de planear brillantes planes realmente no tiene el don de mando como el de su mamá, eso lo heredo su hermana menor, Ying puede hacer que dos rivales de un bando que tienen muchas diferencias se unan ante un enemigo mayor guiándolos.

-Espero conocer a esa princesa pronto Spike, son muy pocos los que tienen ese don, ambas hermanas tendrán un gran destino, ¡Por eso debemos ganar para que su futuro sea una realidad! –indico Solar separando por la mitad a un behemot, haciendo una gran bola de fuego y uniéndolo de nuevo, haciendo tronar sus garras para hacerlo explotar al instante. -Espero que si tengo descendencia con Ember tengan también esa virtud.

-¡Solar… no digas cosas de adolescente, me avergüenzas! -Señalo Ember cubriéndose con sus alas su rostro todo ruborizado, haciendo que Spike y Solar se rieran un poco, pero la dragona se puso muy seria de repente. -¡No es momento de juegos, se acercan tres grandes cantidades de energía oscura, de unos cuarenta metros cada uno!

-¡¿CUARENTA METROS?! ¡ES LA MISMA ALTURA QUE LA BESTIA QUE MIS COMPAÑEROS DERRIBARON EN EL REINO GOLDEN PALM! –Comentó Spike preocupado, cuando llegaron volando tres ziz destructores, exactamente iguales al que controlo Doll en su ataque a los changeling. -¡Carajo, le mencione a Twilight que me habría gustado enfrentar esta bestia, pero no solo y multiplicado por 3!

-¡Por favor Spike, no digas que estas solo en esto, estamos Solar y yo contigo ahora! –Señalo Ember evolucionando en su forma final, y Solar controlo su aura al nivel que cuando peleo con Deathsaurus. -¡Creo que con nuestro nivel actual podremos derrotar a estas bestias, debemos hacerlo, si no podrían provocar una tragedia por su gran tamaño!

-Rayos… me gustaría tener un especie de cambio como la tienes tú y tus amigos Ember, pero desgraciadamente mi maestra no sabía cómo enseñarme esa posibilidad, en fin, voy a tener que conformarme con mi fuerza actual, espero no estorbarles. -Entonces Spike esquiva el primer ataque del uno de los ziz. -¡Solar, Ember hay que concentrarse en uno primero esquivando los ataques del resto, ya que si intentamos destruir a los tres a la vez nos retrasaría y podrían contratacar todos, mejor disminuimos su fuerza de ataque!

-¡Esta bien Spike, este es el mejor procedimiento, amigos ataquen todos al que está en el lado izquierdo! –Indico Ember mientras Solar y Spike lo seguían, Solar con su tamaño pudo tomar a la bestia con algo de trabajo ya que esta era el doble de su tamaño, Ember dispara su rayo de fuego explosivo a la tráquea de la bestia, provocándole una herida por la cual entro Spike. -¡Mierda, voy a hacer lo que hizo Rares contra ese behemot que uso Mist, rayos huele tan mal, como una huesera, por los menos los daños por dentro será peores que los que pueda dar fuera! –Se dijo asimismo Spike empezando a golpear y a quemar el interior del dron directamente en sus venas, el cual se empezó a tambalear. -¡Bien, tenía razón, ahora tengo que seguir con este ritmo, seguro esta cosa ya debe estar fallando y mis amigos ya debieron empezar con el siguiente, debo terminar para continuar con los otros dos! –En ese momento unos tentáculos de acero atrapan a Spike. -¡¿Qué madres son estas, serán los anticuerpos de estas cosas?!

-Efectivamente es así lagartija mascota. –Apareció una pantalla con Doll en ella. -¿Crees que después de que tu puta arruino uno de mis behemot así no planearía un defensa para esto?

-¡Dark Doll degenerado! ¡¿Tú piensas que estas cosas que le pusiste a tu juguete me detendrán por mucho, estas controlando a estos tres?!

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero como dije estoy preparando dos guerreros que sustituirán al insecto y al guajolote, estos drones tienen una computadora tan avanzada como los drones que combatieron en él ataque señuelo, y en cuanto primera pregunta si sé que te podrás liberar, pero esto es solo defensa, ya que si intentas hacer algo estúpido te pasara… ¡ESTO! –Entonces se abre la piel del ziz, entonces los tentáculos aprietan fuertemente a Spike, arrojándolo de inmediato hacia afuera. -¡La próxima vez no te cueles Spike, mejor consigue un boleto, chaito!

-¡Maldito hijo de tu perra…! –Grito furibundo Spike mientras se detenía volando, entonces vio que los daños al dron se regeneraron, mientras vio que Ember y Solar tenían problemas con los otros dos. -¡Solar y Ember resistan, fallo el primer plan, pero descuiden aún podemos enfrentar a estos muñecos! –Vio que Ember la apreso un ziz, empezando a estrujarla. -¡Ember enseguida te ayudo! –Entonces el ziz en donde estaba le interrumpió el camino. -¡CON UNA CHINGADA, QUÍTATE ENGENDRO! ¡¿SOLAR DONDE ESTAS?! ¡EMBER TE NECESITA!

-¡LO SE SPIKE, PERO ESTA COSA QUE ME DETIENE LO SABE! –Respondió Solar teniendo un apretón de garras con otro ziz, la fuerza de este lo hizo hincarse. -¡Nosotros tres no somos los suficientes para enfrentar a estas aberraciones!

-¡No es que no podamos Solar, es que estas cosas no tomaron desprevenidos cuando atacamos a uno! –Dijo Ember tratando de zafarse del agarre, usando toda su fuerza pero el dron al no tener dolor la apretaba. -¡Maldita marioneta, AYYY!

-¡NO, EMBER! –Grito Solar al escuchar que los huesos de la dragona a quien amaba empezaron a crujir, cuando una flama verde oscuro le amputo esa parte de las alas al ziz, pudiendo Ember liberarse, de inmediato lanzo su fuego sobre el oponente de Spike, cegando y tirándolo, lo que aprovecho el consejero de las princesas para embestir con toda su fuerza al rival de Solar, derribando y haciéndolo girar por un buen tramo. -¡Ya se estaban acalambrando las extremidades, gracias por quitarme esa cosa de encima Spike!

-Yo también te agradezco Spike, sin tu llama ya tendría muchos huesos rotos. –Dijo Ember dándole una reverencia a Spike, pero este no dijo nada. -¡¿Spike, qué pasa, estas herido?!

-Yo… estoy bien… pero yo no lance ese ataque que te libero Ember, venia de otra dirección.

-¡¿Qué dices Spike?! ¡Si esa flama tenía tu calor y tu aura! –Se preguntó Ember, Solar también vio ese fuego. –Ember es lógico que te confundieras, incluso de vista era igual a la flama de Spike, aunque me pareció un poco más oscura… no un oscuro desagradable a la vista… ¡pero no es posible!... ¡¿Sera que?!...

-¡Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de quién era ese grandioso ataque Maximus, pensé que se había olvidado la maravillosa y hermosa que es mi flama! –Dijo una dragona desde lo alto del risco que tenían detrás Spike, Ember y Solar, por la sombra de una nube no se veían quienes eran, esta paso y se vio que eran dos, Lorelei y a su lado Ruby Flame. -¡No puedo creer que estos muñecos le estén dando problemas! ¡¿Qué diría tu padre Ember?! ¡Estas cosas ni siquiera piensan! ¡Solar no me digas que a pesar de ser el señor Dragón no puedes contra uno solo de estos, cualquier princesa pony la ejecutaría más fácil, y tu Spike deberías tener sangre de dos poderosos clanes en tus venas, demuéstralo y ya no avergüences a tus antepasados!

-¡¿Lorelei, que demonios haces aquí?! –Pregunto Ember volando para ponerse enfrente de su rival, Ruby se puso entre ella y Lorelei, pero la última la quito de ahí. -¡¿Por qué nos ayudaste, es que quieres eliminarnos tu misma para tu placer personal?!

-¡Si serás bruta Ember! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo me paso hace dos días, que no lo viste?!… disculpa, se me fueron las palabras… ¡Como Sea! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste y sentiste lo que hizo lady Rarity por mí?! ¡Recuerda que decidí ayudarlos si el reino se encontraba en peligro, y me vale si quieren mi ayuda o no!

-Escucha Lorelei, yo… sé que estabas poseída por un espíritu maligno, pero de todos modos… de antes te comportabas como una maldita… por eso… no me agradas para nada… y eso de antes de tu ideíta...

-Descuida Ember, la verdad es que el sentimiento es mutuo hijita de papi. –Señalo Lorelei viendo enojada a Ember, pero después se entristeció. –Pero no al nivel de desearte un mal como el que te hice a través de Wyvern, no sé como pero te pagare eso, y para empezar voy a ayudarte en contra de estas cosas. –Entonces el ziz que ataco Spike se empezó acercar, Solar, Spike y Ember se pusieron en guardia, pero Lorelei y Ruby se interpusieron enfrente de ellos. –Esta cosa ya está mal, Spike a pesar de su tamaño minúsculo le hizo un gran daño, solo es rematarlo de la manera indicada, Ruby seguro tu podrás hacerlo, date gusto y no te contengas hermana.

-¡Si hermana mayor! -Entonces Ruby vuela directamente hacia el ziz, enfureciendo a los tres amigos dragones. -¡Otra vez con tu estúpidos truquitos Lorelei, vas a sacrificar a esta niña para obtener…!

-Cierra la boca y solo mira Spike (carajo, te pareces a mamá en esto, sacan conclusiones apresuradas) –Dijo Lorelei tranquilamente, entonces el ziz chilla, lo que aprovecha Ruby para escupir una de especie de líquido verde, de inmediato empieza a humear la bestia empezando a expeler y a deshacerse desde adentro, la dragona saca de su boca una pequeña chispa de fuego muy blanca, que hace contacto con una de las heridas del ácido, este de inmediato hace reacción explotando todo el líquido de manera inmediata y muy violentamente, cayendo después pedazos de metal realmente quemado y podrido, Mientras Ruby se volteaba posando de una manera sensual. –Sabía que le sería fácil, no esperaba menos de una de las herederas del clan áspid.

-¡¿EL CLAN ÁSPID, ESTAS DICIENDO LA VERDAD?! –Pregunto Solar notándose algo espantado, igual estaba Ember. -¡Pensé que el clan ya estaba extinto, ya que Wyvern…!

-Ya que Wyvern los odiaba, ya que a este clan era el señor dragón que lo encerró, por eso a ellos los extermino primero. –Indico Lorelei soltando lágrimas. –Yo no participe en la masacre de los… no sé cómo llamarlos a los pobres… de los "vivos y consientes", pero me mando a ver a donde estaba la incubadora de estos, había 10 huevos de diferentes padres, y a una pequeña de unos 11 años, ya los iba a cocinar con mis llamas… pero algo en mi cabeza me lo impidió, saque a todos y después si encendí la cámara de cría, mintiéndole a Wyvern que había acabado con todo, después escondí los huevos en los lugares más recónditos del imperio, excepto a la pequeña… a Ruby, cuando me exiliaron fui por ella, cuando note qué ya había hecho una explosión en nuestra casa, había descubierto que su acido es muy inflamable con su pequeño fuego, obviamente me la lleve conmigo, después supe lo demás huevos también nacieron con bien, y estos al no tener un diferencia física con otros dragones no supieron que eran de ese clan.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que esa dragoncita apenas tiene 16 años?! -Pregunto espantado Spike. -¡Pero yo le calcule unos 18, 19 máximo!

-El clan del áspid se desarrolla diferente Spike, ellos alcanzan la adolescencia rápidamente por su estilo de vida y por donde habitan, el desierto, a los seis años, pero después su desarrollo se detiene mucho, alcanzan la madurez igual que los demás, seguro sus padres eran traumatizados por tener a un rebelde bajo su tutela durante más del doble de tiempo normal, y tu calculo no fue errado realmente, si pudiéramos ponerla en una escala tendría 18… por los próximos cuatro años. –Comento Lorelei, entonces Ruby va con ella. -¡¿Me viste hermana, me viste?! ¡Me deshice de esa cosa, y después exploto muy bonito!

-Si lo vi hermana, y estoy muy orgullosa, a pesar de que no tienes la cantidad de fuego de otros dragones usas tu poderosa chispa muy bien combinándolo con tú acido, pero recuerda que no está bien ser tan engreída, no me imites por favor. –Entonces vieron que los otros dos ziz chillaron a toda potencia, siendo esta una señal que hizo que bajaran del cielo otros dos. -¿Qué les parece? Así que había otro par escondidos. ¿Ember puedes notar si hay más de estas cosas? Yo te cubro para que te acerques.

-¿Eh? Si claro Lorelei. –Entonces las dragonas vuelan hacia el cielo, los ziz intentan seguirlas pero Ruby vuelve hacer su ataque de ácido y fuego sobre estos, haciendo una explosión que los derriba, dejando espantado a Spike. –No puede ser… esta dragoncita no es muy fuerte físicamente que digamos, pero su ataque especial… si hubiera participado en la pelea que tuvimos… hubiéramos perdido...

-Tranquilo lord Spike, yo no uso mi acido para atacar directamente a seres vivos, solo es defensa como cualquier veneno, yo creo que cualquiera de ustedes me hubiera derrotado. –Dijo Ruby acercándose a Spike para mirarlo detenidamente, extrañando al dragón, pensó que quería algo con él. –Mi hermana tenía razón en lo que me conto, eres fuerte pero te falta algo, pero descuida, ella pronto te lo enseñara, se lo debe a su mami.

-¡¿Qué dices niña?! –Se preguntó todo extrañado Spike, entonces grita Ember. -¡Ya no hay de esas cosas, amigos no se preocupen por una posibilidad de un ataque a traición!

-¡Bien, entonces tengo un plan, dañen a estas cosas en sus venas, permitiendo que Ruby escupa su ácido ahí, de inmediato cualquiera de nosotros lo enciende, para provocar un gran daño, y en ese punto concentrar nuestros ataques para detenerlos! ¡¿Les parece bien?! –Solar expuso un plan, los otros dragones asintieron. -¡Entonces en marcha, haremos lo mismo lo mismo con los demás drones que encontremos! –Entonces empiezan a hacer el plan de Maximus, cambiando Lorelei a su forma final también, haciendo que Ruby se trepara en ella, Spike se puso a la par de estas. –Me sorprendes gratamente Lorelei, a pesar de tener un demonio dentro protegiste a inocentes no natos y una pequeña.

-Se lo debo a mi hermano… Spike, ya que él tuvo igual esa suerte.

-No entiendo ese comentario Lorelei. –Dijo confundido Spike, haciendo que la dragona rodara los ojos sonriendo. -Ay, madre de verdad es tu imagen… después te cuento Spike.

-Pues como quieras, ¿por cierto donde están tus otras cuatro compañeras Lorelei?

-En donde las necesitan Spike. –Respondió Lorelei, mientras Adagio golpeaba sónicamente a una gran muchedumbre de abejas drones, por el tamaño no tenía mucha puntería. -¡Demonios, estos como si de verdad te atacara un enjambre, por más que mates a una, otras veinte te joden en ese momento, si no fuera por mi escudo sónico ya estaría toda picada y muy probablemente envenenada, sus venas igual soy pequeñas, tengo que hacer que mis ataques sónicos se propaguen mejor en esta nube de pequeñas monstruosidades!

-¡Tu pides y yo cumplo Adagio! –Grito una voz que cubrió todo el enjambre completamente con agua, sorprendiendo a Adagio. -¡Esta técnica… no puede ser más que…! –Entonces llega Tidal Wave a su lado. -¡Tidal, sabía que eras tú mi amiga, pensé que te había ido a casa!

-¡¿Y perderme la diversión Adagio?! ¡Claro que no, vamos a cubrir con liquido donde estemos, el agua transfiere mejor los sonidos que el aire, así haremos más daños a estas cosa! –Entonces vieron que los drones abejas se transformaron en pirañas. -¡Carajo, estas cosas mutaron a algo que lo ayuda en este ambiente!

-¡No importa Tidal! –Dijo tranquila Adagio formando sus garras. -¡Tomate o jitomate, es lo mismo, son drones y el metal es metal, solo se hacen tal vez más hábiles, pero nosotras lo somos más, somos depredadoras alfa!

-¡Es cierto Adagio, no me sentiré culpable al cazar estas cosas! –Dijo la kelpie arrojando su ataque de agua los drones, desarmándolos para que de inmediato Adagio atacara sónicamente para romperlos definitivamente, mientras Twilight llego con las cocatrices, puso un escudo sobre los dragones y cerró los ojos al estar al frente las bestias. –Me va a costar mucho trabajo vencer a estas cosas, si abro mis ojos podría ver a una sin darme cuenta ya que hay muchas, si Ember estuviera aquí podría ayudarme, pero lo que se de ella es que está enfrentando a varios ziz como el que enfrentamos cuando recuperamos a Skyli, o a Discord, el solo le regresaría su hechizo, aunque pensándolo bien no serviría, ese metal reflejaría la magia hacia él, tengo que encontrar una solución…

-Su majestad Twilight, muévase 47° a su izquierda, después dispare su rayo mágico en un haz concentrado girando su cabeza 37° hacia arriba al lado izquierdo por favor. –Indico una voz, la princesa confió en esta por algún motivo, al hacerlo esquivo el ataque de dos drones y al disparar le dio a ambos directamente en el centro de la energía oscura destruyéndolos. -¡¿Pero cómo, como sabias que pasaría esto?!

-Solo vi que usted sería atacada muy violéntame su alteza, pensé que así podría contraatacar y evitarlo, destruyendo a los agresores, ya no voy a esperar que suceda lo peor, si puedo lo voy a evitar como ahora. –Dijo la cebracornio acercándose igual con ojos cerrados, Twilight reconoció su aura mágica, ya que esta era libre y brillante, era Kusikitisha Giza. –Su majestad si me permite guiarla podría seguir con los ojos cerrados y atacar con todo su poder, le pido humildemente que confié en mí.

-Joven Giza… por supuesto que confió en ti, ya que las crusaders y Ember te hicieron entender tú verdadero destino. –Dijo Twilight intentando encontrar a la joven esta se le acerca para que pueda tomarla. –Y solo dime Twilight por esa misma razón, cuando mis amigos me contaron sobre ti se lo platique a Zecora, una amiga cebra que tengo desde que me mude a Ponyville, me dijo que era amiga de tus padres, ¿o no es cierto esto?

-No su alteza… Twilight, eran de la misma aldea que mi madre, abandonándola por la misma razón, solo que ella sí pudo cruzar el Dry Sun, por mi causa mis padres se quedaron atorados, no la veo desde que era una potranca joven.

-Por eso ella quiere compensarte, ya los dejo atrás sin intentar ayudarles, ella quiere enseñarte toda la magia cebra que conoce, aunque estarías más atrasada que Apple Bloom, quien es su aprendiz desde pequeña, ¿qué dices? seguro también te contara historias sobre tus padres.

-Bueno… me encantaría que una cebra me enseñara… aunque a veces me traume su forma de hablar en versos, me ponía nerviosa con las rimas de mi mamá y eso es algo que no le herede, herede el habla de mi papá, pero nada más salgamos de esto iré a Ponyville a verla de nuevo.

-No te presiones, todos notamos que hablas como los ponys, no creo que Zecora te obligue a hablar como ella y tu madre, aunque deberías aprender un poco, como muestra de respeto…

-Su alteza no me gusta interrumpirla, pero necesito que vuele a 10 metros y que caiga en picada en un ángulo de 123° cubriéndose con su magia, descuide estaré bien ya que voy a brincar. –Entonces Twilight hace lo que dijo Giza, dándole a drones que se acercaban por el lado contrario, al brincar la cebra pone un poco de mana en sus cacos delanteros golpeando a tres drones. –Mi control de mana está muy por debajo que lo hace Apple Bloom, espero que Zecora pueda mejorar este nivel, pera ahora debemos concentrarnos, después discutiremos los detalles de la propuesta Twilight.

-¡De acuerdo Giza, tu guíame, y no te preocupes ya que yo te voy a cubrir cuando lo necesites, solo dímelo cuando ocurra!

-¡Si Twilight! –Señalo la cebracornio empezando a guiar a Twilight como su lazarillo pitonisa, mientras al sur Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie y Discord iban a todo trote al lugar donde les indico Yang, una estampida de drones behemots corría rumbo a la ruta de evacuación principal, poniendo en grave peligro a los que iban huyendo. -¡Apresúrense Pinkie y Discord, debemos salvar a esos dragones! – Grito Apple Jack tomando el liderato del grupo. -¡¿Discord no nos podrias tele transportar a ese lugar pronto?!

-¡Es que no quiero desperdiciar mi magia así manzana, no sabemos cuántos demonios son, además podrían juntarse como un robot para volverse algo mas grande como le paso a mi hija, la tele transportación es magia que gasta mucha energía! ¡¿Por qué crees que cuando las ataque a ustedes no fui huyendo de esa manera?! ¡Ya estaba exhausto, además hay mucha interferencia, seguro creada por esa Sonata, podríamos llegar a un lugar equivocado en el mejor de los casos!

-¡Rayos, te creo Discord, sé que ahora ya no harías una broma con esto! –Dijo Apple Jack mordiéndose los labios. -¡Escuchen, cuando lleguemos atáquenlos con todo lo que tienen, no importa si son pastelazos o con cañones de fiesta, yo voy a rematarlos, voy a tener que usar toda mi fuerza desde el inicio!

-Tranquila Apple Jack, eso no es necesario, demostraras la fuerza que ya tienes en un capitulo posterior de esta saga, que ya va a terminar, no creí que sería taaan larga, ahora lo único que vamos a hacer es golpear a muñecos que ya no se mueven, sacándolos del camino, después iremos a ver nuestros hermanos menores, para ver brillar a dos más, una ya lo había hecho pero ahora lo lograra más intensamente. –Dijo Pinkie Pie dando brinquitos sin ninguna preocupación, molestando a Apple Jack. -¡YA BASTA PINKIE, ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE DE QUE HABLES DE UNA MANERA TAN PENDEJA, CONCÉNTRATE EN LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER!

-Manzanita calma, creo que Pinkie tiene razón, tú pelearas en serio después…

-¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN VAS A EMPEZAR CON MISMAS MAMADAS DISCORD, AHORA ESCUCHEN PAR DE IDIOTAS, VAN A PONERSE SERIOS COMO YO O JURE QUE…! –Dijo Furiosa Apple Jack llegando a donde encontrarían a los behemots, pero se dio cuenta que todos estos estaban cubiertos de tela de araña, incluso uno como el que menciono Discord, cinco se habían juntado para formar una forma homínida más grande. –¡POR TODA LA SIDRA DE MANZANA Y DE PERA DE EQUESTRIA, QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ!

-¡Ya era hora que alguien llegara, mi seda es muy fuerte, pero estas madres no se cansan… o se les agota el combustible, ya se están liberando! -Indico Pilar la araña de seda, estaba agarrando su tela empujándola para tensarla más, para estrujar a toda la manada de behemots que capturo con su trampa. -¡Yo no puedo ir a rematarlos ya que habría la posibilidad de que alguno de los que no ataque se suelten y me agarren desprevenida por atrás, o peor ir por los dragones que deje pasar, por favor destruyan los que puedan!

-Vaya, quien diría que un artrópodo podría capturar animales legendarios como un cowboy. –Comento Discord poniéndose un traje de vaquero usando un tomo muy exagerado, peor que el de Apple Jack. –Esa tela te ayudaría mucho en rodeos y charreadas, podrías vencer la campirana esta…

-¡POR EL ESCORPIÓN ESTELAR, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES DISCORD! –Dijo Desesperada Pilar al sentido del humor del draconequs. -¡NO ME INTERESA LOS RODEOS, LO QUE REQUIERO ES QUE DESTRUYAN A ESTAS COSAS, COMO ARACNE SIENTO LAS VIBRACIONES DONDE ESTA AMARRADA MI TELARAÑA, YA VIENEN MAS COSAS PARA ACÁ, VAMOS A TENER PROBLEMAS DE VERDAD SI SE JUNTAN CON ESTAS!

-¡Ella tiene razón Discord, todo tiene un momento y lugar, y este no es lugar para bromas! –Comento muy seria Pinkie preparando sus cañones de fiesta para atacar. -¡Vamos a destruir las cosas esta primero, para que Pilar vuelva a tender una trampa así, para detener a los drones sin tanto problema!

-No me gusta que alguien como tú se ponga tan seria Pinkie, yo sé que te provoque fueras una antipática amargada que odiaba la risa, pero realmente tú tienes ese lado oscuro… aún más oscuro que lo que yo pude lograr sacar, trata de no llegar ahí de nuevo ya que me preocupa que este pueda salir cuando te irritas mucho como ahora.

-Eso lo se amigó, parece que soy una boba que no toma nada en serio pero la verdad estoy muy enterada de "Pinkieamena", y cómo ustedes me preocupaba caer ahí de nuevo. -Menciono Pinkie poniéndose lisa su melena pero de inmediato sonrió y se volvió a inflar. –Pero ya he tenido muchas sesiones con mi psicólogo, ya puedo controlar mi ira, descuiden, me puedo poner seria pero nunca volverme un esquizofrénica, y esa es una pinkie-promesa que jamás romperé, por toda mi familia y eso son todos ustedes.

-Descuida caramelo, sé que has tenido varios colapsos mentales, por tu maravillosa manera de ser alegre, pero al casarte maduraste mucho por mi tres sobrinas, y sé que toda la familia Pie ha tenido problemas así, como la timidez de Marble, la testarudez de Limestone, o Maud que es muy introvertida, pero todas han logrado mucho, sino Marble y Maud nunca se hubieran casado y Limestone… bueno es que no quiera juntarse con alguien pero cupido no la ha flechado con la yegua correcta, ya esta deberá sacar y pulir el hermoso diamante que está dentro de esa roca áspera.

-Je, es cierto se necesita a alguien muy especial, ¿oye tú crees que Lunarstorm sea la indicada? Vi cómo veía a muchas yeguas que tenían disfraces sexis en la noche de nightmare.

-Si también lo note, y eso sin estar hasta las campanas* vamos a presentarlas, ya que si el árbol crece en la dirección correcta después…

 ***** ** _Decir "estar hasta la campanas" en la región central de México significa estar completamente ebrio_**

-¡YA DEJEN DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS CASAMENTERAS! –Grito completamente hastiada Pilar mientras agarraba la red que empezó a despedazarse. -¡No necesito saber sus planes diabólicos para otras hembras, necesito que destruyan a los drones!

-¡Me lleva, lo siento Pilar, es que empezamos a hablar idioteces sin fijarnos en lo importante! –Se disculpó Apple Jack yendo contra los drones muy apenada como Pinkie, ambas yeguas rojas de vergüenza, mientras Discord se transformó en un mecánico empezando a desarmar a las bestias pieza a pieza. –Mis sinceras disculpas Pilar, pero al autor se le ocurrió poner esto en su escrito como pausa y para dar una vista general de lo que le paso a la familia de Pinkie, seguro muchos se sorprendieron que Maud sea la casada, pero no tanto del lesbianismo de Limestone, ya que era muy marimacha en la serie original.

-Es cierto lo que dice Discord amigos, ahora volveremos al tema secundario de este capítulo, como enfrentamos la horda de drones los que no pelearon en la final. –Menciono Pinkie mirando a la cuarta pared junto Discord, Mientras Apple Jack se frustraba mucho. –Ay no tiene caso discutir con ellos cuando se ponen así ¿Por qué me toco con ellos?

Fluttershy se quitaba de encima muchos drones kyrines que la atacaron cuando aterrizo olvidando a los dragones, parecía que tenían la orden de que cuando la vieran la atacaran de inmediato y sin misericordia. –Pobre patético de Doll, me tienes mucho coraje desde que rescate a mi hija de tus garras, pero te aseguro que yo te odio más por lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia maldita bestia, cuando te vea te voy a arrancar el cerebro y lo que bombea sangre a tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo. –Entonces sin ninguna piedad la alicornio despedaza a los drones poniendo una sonrisa malvada, casi lastimando a los dragones que tenía que proteger sin importarle mucho. –Espero que estés mirando infeliz, por esto que le hice a tus malditos muñecos te lo voy a hacer a ti y a tus amiguitos multiplicado por 100.

-¡Fluttershy, por amor a tu madre trata de pensar las cosas! –Grito Rainbow llegando ahí, haciendo una explosión arcoíris que derrota la mayoría de los drones, cuando vio a Fluttershy pasar a toda velocidad tuvo un mal presentimiento y la siguió de inmediato. -¡Casi matas a estos dragones al no fijarte al pelear, sé que le tienes un gran rencor al dueño de estas cosas porque mataron a tu hermana y cuñado, y destruyéndole la inocencia a nuestra sobrina, pero estas madres no sienten, eso "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" y "las necesidades de muchos se anteponen a las de pocos" son unos conceptos erróneos, hay límites, tu no debes cruzarlos, lo que le pides a Skydancer también aplícalo en ti, yo no quiero volver a perderte hermana, , toda vida es importante, y lo sé porque tú me lo enseñaste!

-Rainbow… yo… ¡Lo siento! –Menciono Fluttershy notando como se puso, Rainbow le dio indicación a los dragones que se fueran, empezó a calmar a Fluttershy cuando los dragones entraron a una cueva a cubrirse. -¡Me volví una desgraciada, y lo peor es que me gusto, no me gusta lastimar a nadie, pero lo hago, lastime a mi Skyli al abandonarla por años, a mi mami la cual no perdone al saber de ella, a Lighting a quien marque de por vida, a ti cuando te partí tu ala, no sé como pero todos me perdonaron, cuando en realidad debieron hacerme pagar por mis crímenes!

-Cálmate hermana, calma. –Dijo Rainbow abrazando a Fluttershy y consolándola. –Todos te perdonamos porque sabemos que te paso, te ocurrieron muchas cosas malas en un corto periodo de tiempo, creíste que Twi, Rares, Spikey y Dizzy habían muerto, te enteraste de cómo se originó Doll por culpa de Celestia, después se murieron Cloud y Starlife y pensante que tu querubín se murió con ellos, muchos habrían perdido el juicio por esto, pero tú no, tu decidiste hacerte fuerte, y no te culpo por eso, es más te admiro, yo si me habría quebrado, solo tienes que poner las cosas en su lugar Flutters, tu nunca has dejado de ser la bondad, a pesar de ser más brusca y directa ahora, realmente fue amable como le hiciste a Lighting y a mi darnos cuenta de nuestros errores al pelear, a pesar de lastimarnos, y eres muy valiente de siempre, ya que a pesar de que temblabas contra los enemigos NUNCA nos abandonaste huyendo, eso te ayudo a brillar para lograr lo que eres ahora, una reina alicornio dura, pero muy justa y buena en su interior, los changeling tienen suerte de que seas su líder, y Mist, Brave y Skyli tienen suerte de llamarte familia.

-Y yo tengo mucha suerte también de conocerte mi leal y humilde Rainbow, sin quien sabe dónde habría terminado. –Respondió Fluttershy regresándole el abrazo a Dash. –Soy el resultado de todos los ponys que me quieren, descuida, ahora la "Fluttershy" original va a equilibrarse con "la otra Fluttershy" para ser la alicornio que todos desean que sea.

-¡Estoy es tan conmovedor, nunca habría llorado así en mi vida! –Menciono una yegua melancólicamente, Fluttershy se rio un poco al comentario. –Es cierto, nunca en la escuela te oí llorar por algo, ni cuando Rainbow te partía la madre.

-Que puedo decir Flutters, de verdad me conmovieron mis amigas. –Dijo Stormysand llegando con sus viejas amigas, pero un kyrin dron salió de entre unas rocas pero ninguna se inmuto, como nada la pegaso murciélago le enterró la cuchilla de su casco izquierdo directamente en el pecho. –Ya había pasado esto muchas veces en la prepa, pero nunca le di importancia, aunque en esas ocasiones era Flutters quien consolaba a Dash, ya que esta había reprobado o fallado en una competencia deportiva, no que ahora fue justo lo contrario, chicas esta cosa aún se mueve ¿Podrían decirme donde está su centro líquido para sacárselo?

-No es necesario Stormy, permíteme un segundo. –Dijo Fluttershy haciendo brillar su cuerno, aplicándole a su amiga el hechizo para que viera venas oscuras, al ya tenerlo de manera instintiva le clava profundamente su navaja y hace un gran surco en la cabeza, haciéndola que sacara a borbotones esa magia, para después patearla contra una roca destrozando al dron. –Eres una exagerada Stormy, con tan solo que le abrieras un boquete en la testa era más que suficiente.

-No esta demás no tomar a estas cosas a la ligera Fluttershy, podrían con sus últimas fuerzas hacerse explotar o algo así, es mejor despedazarlas por completo, como tú lo hiciste hace unos momentos.

-Bueno, no tengo ni como refutarte eso, a un demonio si tengo oportunidad lo remato, como tú lo haces para que ya no amenace a nadie nunca más.

-Ahora ustedes dos… se parecen demasiado, cuando en la prepa eran polos opuestos. –Dijo Rainbow sintiendo escalofríos, Fluttershy y Stormysand estaban platicando como si nada a pesar de pelear violentamente hace algunos segundos. –No puedo creer que yo sea ahora la tranquila del grupo.

-El grupo, no creí que volviéramos a estar reunidas de nuevo Dashie, a pesar de la situación. –Dijo Stormy sacando sus cuchillas, cuando tres behemots gigantes llegaron ante las tres yeguas. –De verdad ese Doll no quiere tomar riesgos contra ti Flutters, envía lo mejorcito contra ti.

-Y esa impresión se la di desde que nos volvimos a ver, sino nunca habría mandado a sus heraldos con su pollo gigante a mi hogar. –Dijo Fluttershy transformándose con la fuerza arcoíris junto con Rainbow. –No puedo decepcionarlo al ponerme tanta atención, Stormy te diría que te cubrieras pero sé que no lo vas hacer sin hacerme ningún caso, así que las tres vamos a tacar como unidad de las fuerzas especiales, seguro que Paper te enseño las maniobras, como a mí me las enseño Mistery y Black Moth, y a Dash los Wonderbolts, ocuparemos la formación donde yo soy la primer pegaso, por ser más fuerte físicamente que ustedes dos más mi plus de tener magia, tú serás la segunda, no por ser débil, sino porque puedes hacer más daño con tus cuchillas después de que ataque yo, y Rainbow con velocidad podrá cubrirnos bien en la retaguardia, rematando las heridas con su fuerza eléctrica multicolor.

-No pensé que mi sueño de la pubertad se cumpliría… nosotras tres en un escuadrón defendiendo a los inocentes y necesitados. -Indico Stormy obedeciendo la orden de Fluttershy. -Aunque pensé que yo sería la comandante de unidad, tal vez Dash, pero lo que creí que serias tu Flutters era la médico del escuadrón.

-Y realmente lo soy, ya se hechizos de curación básicos del campo de batalla, pero también tengo el rango de general. –Menciono sonriendo Fluttershy, haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran también, cuando las bestias rugieron y se empezaron a acercar. –Estas cosas no respetan las conversaciones ajenas, ¡bien chicas hora de ponerse serias, ya vamos a atacar, cualquier contratiempo no se lo callen y díganlo de inmediato, juro que yo haré lo mismo, para tomar las medidas pertinentes!

-¡COMO ORDENES FLUTTERS! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Dash y Sand, cuando las tres tomaron vuelo al mismo tiempo en formación, atacando como un pequeño pero poderoso escuadrón, siguiendo las órdenes de la reina alicornio al pie de la letra, provocando graves daños a los behemots desde el inicio.

En el coliseo la situación de Skydancer y Demonsting era muy desesperada, el escorpión sufría de muchos ataques continuos al recibir los efectos de su enfermedad de golpe, la alicornio trataba de estabilizarlo con hechizos médicos básicos pero era inútil, además de concentrarse en su escudo el cual era tratado de romperlo Tyrek, Apple Bloom y Lighting no podían ayudarla ya que estos tenían sus propios problemas enfrentando a Sonata ker. -¡Resiste Demian ya verás que podremos salir de esto! –Entonces levita los pergaminos que le dio su amigo hace algunos días. -¡Tiene que haber algo que me sirva de lo que dice aquí para poder estabilizarte, mierda, como no herede algo del talento de papá, es posible que si se los llego a Dinky ella vea algo que yo pase por alto!

-No tiene… ¡cof! Algún caso Skydancer… ¡cof! –Dijo con muchas dificultades Demonsting. -…Esa investigación… es para el tratamiento de los primeros síntomas… y como crear una vacuna con algo de suerte… ¡cof!... yo ya tengo la enfermedad en estado terminal… ya es irreversible… ¡cof!

-¡NO, ME REHUSÓ A PENSAR ESO, COMO SE REHUSÓ A CREERLO MI TÍA CON LOS CHANGELING! –Indico Skydancer mientras leía rápidamente los pergaminos. -¡SI ESE MALDITO DE DOLL TE PUDO CONSERVAR SALUDABLE POR TANTO TIEMPO ES QUE HAY UNA CURA CON MAGIA, SOLO TENGO QUE VOLVERTE A CONECTAR CON ESTA, YA MURIERON MIS PADRES EN MI CARA, Y JURO POR LOS PADRES DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL QUE ESTA VEZ SI VOY A HACER ALGO EN LUGAR DE SOLO LLORAR!

-¡Deberías resignarte pony sucia! –Menciono Tyrek golpeando con más fuerza el campo de fuerza, ya que absorbía la magia de los drones derrotados, recuperando lentamente sus poderes. -¡Este gusano ya está a punto de expirar, sería mejor que lo abandonaras para que puedas sobrevivir por lo menos cinco segundos más, ya que te voy a sacar tus huesos para mostrárselos a tu maldita tía! –La amenaza no la tomo en cuenta Skydancer, solo estaba preocupada por su amigo, ignorando a Tyrek completamente, haciéndolo rabiar. -¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYES MALDITA BRUJA?! ¡Ahora me decidí a matarlos a ambos a la vez, para que lo único vean sea el sufrimiento del otro al final de su vida! –De nuevo Skydancer ignoro al centauro. -¡ESTÚPIDA, LOS PONYS SON SERES MUY PATÉTICOS, SON TAN DÉBILES QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR LO DEMÁS, POR ESO MUEREN EN GRANDES CANTIDADES, POR ACOMPAÑARSE SIEMPRE!

-¡ES CIERTO, SON COMO EL SUCIO GANADO QUE VA AL RASTRO PARA MORIR! –Aulló Sonata cubriéndose de los ataques de Lighting y Apple Bloom, a pesar de la valentía de los ponys no tenían la fuerza suficiente para derribarla, tan solo podían contenerla. -¡Y EN LUGAR DE SENTIR ODIO ESE PAR SIENTE PREOCUPACIÓN POR UNO Y EL OTRO, ES ASQUEROSO, SERES COMO ESOS SOLO DEBEN MORIR PARA SER TORTURADOS PARA SIEMPRE EN EL INFIERNO!

-¡LA QUE DEBERÍA IRSE AL LUGAR MAS OSCURO PARA QUE LA TORTUREN POR LA ETERNIDAD ERES TU SONATA! –Señalo Apple Bloom dándole una poderosa patada al estómago de la arpía, sacándole todo el aire y una buena cantidad de su sangre. -¡TU QUE NO SABES TENER SENTIMIENTOS BUENOS NO PUEDES RECLAMARNOS A LOS QUE SI LOS TENEMOS, SERES COMO TU ME ENFERMAN, YA QUE MATAN Y ASESINAN SOLO POR GUSTO, NO SE COMO PERO TE HAREMOS PAGAR POR TUS ATROCIDADES!

-¡POBRE CAMPESINA IDIOTA, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SOY INMORTAL, NUNCA ME HARÁN EL DAÑO QUE DESEAN, YO ME RECUPERARE SIEMPRE! –Entonces Lighting la apuñala atravesándole con su espada desde la base del tronco para salir por su cuello, haciendo girar su espada. -¡ARGH, MALDITO PEDAZO DE EXCREMENTO, PERO NO APRENDES, YA ME HABÍAS HECHO ESTO Y NO LOGRASTE NADA, AHORA MENOS YA QUE MI PODER ES MUY GRANDE, TAN SOLO ME HACES SENTIR DOLOR, EL CUAL ME COBRARE CON CRECES EN TUS AMIGOS PARA DESPUÉS HACERLO EN TU PATÉTICO CUERPO, EMPEZANDO POR TU MALDITO TRASERO!

-¡¿Y TU CREES QUE SOLO HICE PARA MANTENER MI RECORD INTACTO, EH BRUJA?! –Dijo Lighting agarrando con mucha más fuerza su espada, entonces Sonata trato de sacar la espada de su cuerpo, pero no pudo. -¡MALDITO, QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE, SE SUPONE QUE PODRÍA SALIR DE ESTA POSICIÓN, TU CUCHILLO NO TIENE SIERRAS PARA ATRAPAR LA CARNE!

-¡Recuerda que el metal mágico se adapta Sonata, mi espada se adaptó para poder capturarte! –Menciono Lighting empezando a jalar a Sonata hacia atrás, provocándole dolor a la ker. -¡Bloom ya detengo a esta bruja, tu ve con Skydancer y quítale de encima a Tyrek, hazla reaccionar para que vuelva a luchar, y lleva a Demonsting con los demás dentro del escudo, para que los tres podamos enfrentar a estos cretinos juntos!

-¡Si Lighting, trata que esta súcubo no te lastime, resiste lo más que puedas! –Dijo Apple Bloom corriendo hacia Skydancer. -¡No hagas una tontería amiga, ahora voy a ayudarte!

-¡RAYOS NO, NO ENCUENTRO NADA! –Grito toda desesperada Skydancer arrojando los pergaminos lejos de ella. -¡NO PUEDE SER QUE DE NUEVO VAYA A PERDER A ALGUIEN Y QUE NO PUEDA HACER ALGO, POR ALICORNIO QUE SEA ME SIENTO COMO SI ME HUBIERAN ARRANCADO LAS ALAS Y EL CUERNO!

-Tranquila amiga… yo no te culpo de mi estado ¡cof! –Dijo Demonsting ya sin retorcerse, pero ya débilmente. –Debí… desconfiar de Doll no desde la muerte de Steel, si no desde que supe que te traiciono… ¡cof! Lamento haberte dejado en esta situación… yo realmente ya estoy muerto… será mejor que vuelvas a la carga… tus amigos te necesitan… fue un placer haberte conocido… a pesar de las circunstancias ¡cof!... me agrado que nosotras cuatro estuviéramos juntos… a pesar de lo fastidioso que era Darksteel… ahora concéntrate en Deathsaurus… ayúdalo aunque no quiera…

-Demian… por favor resiste… no te vayas. –Dijo Skydancer acercando su cabeza acariciando la de Demonsting. –Ya alicornio, algún día tenía que pasar, y esto debió haber sido antes, solo que la magia negra que teníamos los cuatro lo impidió…

-Si esa maldita magia que hacía que nos comportáramos… un momento. –Le llego a Skydancer una idea, que definitivamente era arriesgada, pero le devolvió la esperanza. -¡La magia que teníamos era muy parecida, si no es que igual Demian!

-¿Y eso que?

-¡Es que yo me sane Demian, mi magia se curó de esa negatividad, pero sigue siendo esa magia, si no fuera así mis plumas no serían de acero, ese poder aún es mío! –Menciono Skydancer parándose preparando algo. -¡Voy a hacerte una transfusión de aura, voy a volverte a conectar con el hechizo de Doll pero usando mis poderes, si tengo éxito te podrá reponer, incluso podría curarte en verdad!

-¡Tonta, no hagas eso! –Grito Demonsting muy asustado. -¡No sabemos si nuestras auras son compatibles, además tú has usado mucho tu magia en esta pelea, en protegerme y buscando una cura, si sigues haciendo esto vas a desfallecer o algo mucho peor, mejor ya déjame en paz y lárgate de aquí, ya no soporto tu manera estúpida, infantil y ñoña de pensar de ti pony, eres demasiado empalagosa, tu sabes que no soporto esta mierda, déjame morir tranquilo, cof, cof, cof!

-¡PUES A MI ME VALE MADRES LO QUE SALE AHORA DE TU BOCA DEMIAN, VOY A DARTE MI MAGIA, TU TIENES DERECHO A VIVIR NO COMO DEMONIO, Y SI LO LOGRO CON LA POCA FUERZA QUE ME QUEDA HABRÉ CUMPLIDO COMO PONY, ASÍ PODRE VER A MIS PADRES DE FRENTE CUANDO LOS ALCANCE! -Esta última frase espanta a los jóvenes elementos, Skydancer, estaba planeando dar su luz de vida a Demonsting. -¡Skydancer no lo hagas, descubriremos otra salida!

-¡No Apple Bloom, ahora esta es la única manera, lo siento mucho, pero ustedes harían lo mismo que yo si pudieran!

-¡Maldición Skyli, no vas a hacer eso, ya me hartaste que no me permitas cumplir mi promesa por tus caprichos!

-¡No Scoot, tu cumpliste tu promesa a cabalidad, pero me parezco a mis padres, igual se sacrificarían por alguien necesitado, sea amigo o desconocido, te quiero desde que nos peleamos hermana!

-¡Rayos Skydancer, vas a hacer una estupidez peor que cuando lanzaste esa energía oscura en Ponyville!

-¡NO Lighting, ya no soy esa yegua oscura, ahora voy a salvar a mi amigo, respeten mi decisión!

-Skyli, no lo hagas… tu tía y tu hermanita se pondrán muy tristes… si no vuelves con ellas

-Lo se Sweetie… pero esto es algo que debo hacer… como lo hizo tu hermana en su momento… cuida mucho a mi prima por favor… y ayuda a mi tía a soportar el golpe… que de verdad lo siento mucho.

-¡Mi musa no hagas una idiotez, yo… no podría seguir sin ti! –Grito desesperado Jazz intentando ponerse en pie e ir con su novia, decidido a tomar su lugar, pero no tenía fuerzas en las piernas, Dinky y Rarity estaban sin palabras. -¡Hiciste que mi vida no fuera tan desagradable, no te vayas!

-No Jazz, claro que podrás seguir, de verdad estos últimos meses contigo fueron fantásticos, casi me hiciste olvidar siete años de penas, te amo, si puedo te seguiré cuidando desde donde este, te amo… a todos los quiero… cuídense… -Entonces la alicornio empezó a concentrar su magia, haciéndose brillar completamente. –Demian… prepárate, me gustaría hacer esto de otra manera pero seguro el golpe te va a doler, repara los errores que cometiste por favor, te doy esto como agradecimiento por ser mi amigo desde chicos… adiós y buena suerte.

-¡Skydancer detente por…! –Antes de que Demonsting terminara su frase hubo una explosión blanca, que derriba a tos los que estaban peleando y deslumbrando a todos, la onda de choque fue tal que Sonata se liberó de la espada de Lighting, eso sí provocándole una gran herida, las pequeñas sintieron y vieron la explosión. -¡Mierda algo raro paso en el coliseo, alguien hizo estallar su magia, y era magia blanca, tengo que avisar a alguien que vaya para revisar, puede haber pasado una desgracia! -Dijo Yang, entonces vio que Brave está muy seria, callada y atónita. -¡¿Brave que te pasa?!

-Hermana… de verdad eres la pony más confiable, valiente y generosa que conozco… –Dijo la potranca con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Te comportaste como se esperaba de ti… espero poder seguir tu ejemplo cuando crezca…

-¡Brave de que estas… mierda, MIERDA, MIERDA! –Yang comprendió que había pasado. -¡Compañeros, quien sea, necesito su apoyo, seguramente lo sintieron, Skyli esta hizo algo y está en problemas, por favor vayan a salvarla quien pueda!

Mientras en el coliseo, se bajó la nube de polvo, el escudo de los ponys no le paso nada pero si al de los demonios, que se hizo completamente añicos, Sonata salió gritando de debajo de varios escombros. -¡MALDITA MULA, NO PENSÉ QUE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA PODRÍA HACER ALGO COMO ESTO!

-¡RECUERDA SONATA QUE ELLA ERA LA HERALDO NUMERO UNO DE DOLL, POR ESTO SEGURAMENTE LA HIZO SU MEJOR CARTA! –Dijo Tyrek saliendo de entre los escombros igual, los demonios no tenían heridas de consideración. -¡¿Dónde están esos sucios ponys de tierra que no estaban chingando?!

-Ni idea, es posible que la bruja esa los haya enterrado vivos al hacerse estallar, que triste. –Dijo burlonamente Sonata. –Pero será mejor buscarlos y rematarlos, recuerda que estos malditos ponys son necios y no se detienen ni estando ya muertos.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero antes… vamos a revisar a este par de estúpidos. –Señalo entonces Tyrek a donde se encontraban Demonsting y Skydancer, ambos estaban en un agujero limpio, sin ninguna clase de movimiento, Tyrek los movió con su pernas y Sonata los olfateo, poniendo ambos unas sonrisas diabólicas. –A pesar de todo el truquito que quiso hacer esta perra no funciono.

-Cierto… ¡LAS BASURAS ESTAS YA ESTÁN BIEN MUERTAS, CON ESA EXQUISITA FRAGANCIA DE CADÁVER NUEVO! -Se burló despiadadamente Sonata junto con Tyrek, mientras que los que estaban dentro de escudo lloraban desesperados sin poder formar alguna palabra. -¡POBRE PENDEJA, QUISO AYUDAR A SU IDIOTA AMIGO, PERO SOLO LOGRO QUE SU MUERTE SEA MAS RÁPIDA E INDOLORA!

-¡ES CIERTO, PERO ES UNA PENA QUE NO PUDIMOS MARTIRIZAR A DEMONSTING COMO ERA EL PLAN ORIGINAL SONATA!

-¡UNA PENA SIN DUDA, YA QUE QUERÍA SACARLE LA CARNE DE DENTRO DE SU CUERPO, PERO YA NO PODRÁ SER, MALDITO AFORTUNADO, POR LO MENOS ME CONFORMARE ARRANCÁNDOLE TODAS SUS MALDITAS EXTREMIDADES PARA HACERME UNA SILLA! –Dijo Sonata acercándose al cuerpo del escorpión afilándose las garras, cuando estuvo enfrente a punto de escupirle y empezar a córtalo, Demonsting hace un movimiento rápido de pinzas y la toma del cuello, apretándola como cuando Aria atrapo su brazo en el mundo humano. -¡¿QUÉ… MIERDA... ES ESTA…?!

-¡¿Y SI MEJOR YO TE ARRANCO TODAS TUS MALDITAS EXTREMIDADES NO SOLO A TI, SINO TAMBIÉN AL BUEY ESTE, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO?! –Respondió Demonsting abriendo completamente sus ojos, los cuales ya eran todos verdes, recuperado completamente su fuerza, Tyrek se arrojó para golpearlo, pero el escorpión le aventó un ácido muy potente al puño, deteniéndolo, el centauro tuvo de rodarse para quitarse ese pegoste del brazo, lastimándolo mucho al instante. –¡Pero yo no le daría sus malditos huesos ni a una huesera, los derretía en acido para borrarlos a ustedes par de maricas de la existencia completamente!

-¡Desgraciado… sobreviste… no, no solo eso… ahora estas a máxima potencia otra vez! –Dijo Sonata al empezar a dar un golpe para cortar las pinzas con sus garras de acero, pero Demonsting ya esperaba eso, le aventó de su aguijón un veneno oscuro directamente al rostro, Sonata como pudo se soltó del agarre jadeando horriblemente. -¡Maldito hijo de perra… ugh! –Entonces la ker vomita horriblemente y con mucho dolor. -¡Infeliz, casi vomito todas mis entrañas!

-Tuviste mucha suerte bruja, eso es el veneno especial del que te dije que haría, especialmente para ti. –Dijo tranquilamente Demonsting poniéndose en guardia. –Desgraciadamente no pude hacer algo que te matara, pero si algo con estuvieras envenenada… para siempre sucia inmortal, tendrás los síntomas del veneno eternamente, a menos que termine tu vida, ¡te aseguro que ahora envidiaras a los que si morimos, ya que ahora tu vida eterna ahora será tu condena y prisión súcubo!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO, COF, COF! –Se quejó Sonata cuando de inmediato volvió a vomitar, empezó a tambalearse cayéndose, empezó a tomar aire hincada completamente furiosa. -¡DESGRACIADO, COF, NO SABES COMO TE DESPRECIO, ME HICISTE LO CONTRARIO QUE HIZO DOLL CONTIGO… COF, COF…A TI HIZO QUE NO TUVIERAS SÍNTOMAS DE ENFERMEDAD CONSERVANDO TU MÍSERA VIDA… COF, COF… PERO TU ME ENVENENASTE SIN QUE PUEDA MI FACTOR DE CURACIÓN SANARLO, ES COMO LA PINCHE MARCA QUE ME DEJO EL GUAJOLOTE EN EL ROSTRO… COF,COF!

-Pero termino contigo todavía bruja, ¡te voy a hacer pagar la muerte de mis dos amigos, te aseguro que desearas no haberte cruzado en mi camino hija de perra! –Entonces Demonsting se arrojó sobre Sonata empezando a aguijonearla en todo el cuerpo, está por tener el efecto del veneno no era nada rápida y estaba igual mareada, no podía darle a Demonsting ni un golpe mientras el sí conectaba todos, le disparo tres rayos de magia, fuego, hielo y eléctrico de sus pinzas y cola haciendo contacto todos, arrojándola girando al piso, rematándola con todas sus cuchillas que tiene en todas sus patas, y de inmediato dándole un coscorrón con sus pinzas juntas. -¡Eres una cucaracha resistente, cualquiera ya se habría muerto, pero descuida Sonata, tengo planeadas para ti las mayores torturas que puedas imaginar!

-¡IMBÉCIL, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ… COF! –Amenazo Sonata tosiendo con mucha sangre. -¡Mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrando a tu ponzoña... cof… cof y te hare pagar…!

-No te sientas la gran cosa ker, yo contaba que tu jodido cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi veneno, pero no dejara de sentir los efectos de este, ¡vas a sufrir los efectos para toda tu miserable larga vida, te aseguro que querrás matarte en varias ocasiones, como un enfermo terminal, pero gracias a tu "habilidad" no podrás!

-¡PERO TU SI TE VAS A MORIR HOY MALDITO INSECTO! –Grito Tyrek levantándose después del ataque de Demonsting, su brazo derecho se deformo por el ácido del escorpión, parecía una masa de músculos hecha completamente de tumores. -¡Pagaras haber deformado al gran Tyrek pedazo de porquería, te haré alcanzar a esa idiota ramera que dio la vida en balde por ti… Aaaarrrrgggghhh! –Cuando Insulto a Skydancer Demonsting se tele trasporto al frente del rostro de Tyrek golpeándolo con una gran fuerza, elevándolo al aire, reapareciendo de nuevo para darle otro golpe que lo envía a las gradas vacías, chocándose con estas y al mismo tiempo reapareciendo para enviarlo de nuevo a lo quedaba del escenario, chocándose en el lugar donde estaba parado, Demonsting reapareció y amarro el cuello de Tyrek empezando a estrangularlo. -¡Hijo de puta… suéltame… o yo…! –Se empezaron a escuchar crujidos de huesos. -¡De verdad me quieres arrancar la cabeza!

-¡O por lo menos romperte el pescuezo para ya no hables mierda de mi amiga fallecida idiota! -Dijo Demonsting completamente furioso y llorando como nunca en su vida. -¡Por el hermoso regalo que me hizo en su nombre voy a exterminarlos par de bestias, para después ir con Doll para pagarle ese favor también!

-¡No si te hacemos alcanzarla antes, pinche traidor, Cof*! –Respondió Sonata Disparando su fuego oscuro a toda potencia sobre Demonsting, dándole de lleno haciéndolo girar por los aires dejando a Tyrek. -¡No me importa que tu metal repela la magia, fuego es fuego, y te juro que te voy a cocinar como si fueras una empanada!

 ** _*A partir de ahora Sonata va a toser con sangre cada tres o cuatro palabras, no tiene caso que lo ponga en cada frase._**

-¡Y por más resistente que seas mugre bicho, yo te voy a moler a golpes, no voy a desperdiciar mi magia en ti! –Grito Tyrek arrojándose sobre Demonsting empezándolo a golpear salvajemente, entonces Sonata voló y empezó a lanzar también una lluvia de fuego oscuro incesantemente, los demonios tenían un ataque inclemente sobre el escorpión , golpeándolo ambos con su poder más grande para rematarlo, Demonsting ya se veía dañado de nuevo. –Rayos… la fuerza que me regalo generosamente Skydancer, no pude usarla para ayudar a sus compañeros…

-Eso te pasa por subestimarnos a ambos idiota. –Dijo Sonata acercándose haciendo crecer sus garras, mientras Tyrek preparaba una gran magia ofensiva en sus cuernos. –Ahora gracias al conocimiento que nos dio la gallina de Scootalo te voy abrir por debajo de tu tronco para que Tyrek te fría las entrañas, descuida Doll está agradecido por que fuiste un gran estúpido, y de Deathsaurus no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de él muuuy bien, mejor de lo que te tratamos a ti y a Darksteel.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Tyrek y Sonata, hijos de…

-Claro que no se va a quedar así, tú te vas a morir ahorita pendejo de…

-Si le haces algo a mi amigo hasta ahí llegas miserable súcubo…

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS DIJO ESO?! –Grito Sonata al oír ese ultimátum, volteo a ver a Deathsaurus, seguía noqueado, y Skydancer no daba señales de vida. -¡Maldito imbécil, tu ponzoña me hace delirar, pero ahora me las pagaras!

-Te dije que no lo hagas por tu bien desquiciada, y por el bien de la vaca macho.

-¡NOS ESTAS MAS LOCA QUE LO NORMAL SONATA, YO TAMBIÉN LO ESCUCHE AHORA! –Dijo Tyrek apagando su magia y empezando a buscar a quien hablo, igual Sonata empezó a revisar y a olfatear, ese algo tenía un poder que empezaba a crecer. -¡Esta magia… es asfixiante, y no quiere dejarse vencer, se resiste a dejar este lugar!

-¡¿NO QUIERE DEJAR ESTE LUGAR?! ¡TYREK VUELA A LA MUERTA CON TU MAGIA LO ANTES POSIBLE!

-¡¿PERO PORQUE QUIERES QUE ATAQUE A UN CADÁVER?!

-¡Solo hazlo, ella no está muerta, está en catalepsia! –Dijo muy espantada la ker, entonces Tyrek sin dudarlo le dispara con toda su fuerza a Skydancer, haciendo una gran explosión. -¡Qué bueno, si esto no la mato en serio entonces…!

-¡¿Entonces que Sonata?! -Pregunto Skydancer desde el humo, aterrando a los demonios, se despejo el humo y vieron todos que la alicornio estaba flotando, mientras chispas mágicas la rodeaban. –No voy a permitir… no le van a robar a mi amigo… ¡LO QUE DI PARA QUE VIVIERA! – Entonces Skydancer brilla completamente, deslumbrando a sus rivales, transformándose ella con la fuerza arcoíris, sintiéndolo Braveshy, quien era consolada por Paper. –Mi prima… ¡mi prima está brillando! –Mientras Que Fluttershy quien volaba a toda velocidad junto con Rainbow y Stormy se detiene de inmediato. -¡Flutters no te detengas, debemos llegar lo antes posible con tu hija!

-Si debemos ir con ella… pero ya no hay tanta prisa… -Dijo sonriendo llorando Fluttershy. –Al fin mi niña se convirtió en una estrella brillante, y debes sentirlo Rainbow, ella y su amigo podrán encargarse mientras nosotras cumplimos nuestra obligación.

-¡Mi musa está viva, y logro obtener su poder oculto! –Dijo Jazz llorando. -¡Ahora es más hermosa que nunca!

-Al sacrificarse para ayudar a Demonsting, despertó su segundo elemento… la generosidad. –Comento Scootalo sonriendo. –Es como los rescatistas, que sin importar los riesgos ayudando a las víctimas sin esperar nada a cambio, dándoles un pedazo de su vida si pueden, como lo hizo ahora Skydancer.

-Es como lo que hacemos los médicos, seguro esto se lo enseño su padre. –Comento Dinky. –Hacer lo posible para curar, y si esto no basta hacer lo imposible.

-Realmente no me asombra, Skydancer aun siendo Skyshadow fue generosa, como cuando fue la maestra por unos días de Illusion y Ying sin tener que hacerlo. –Comento Sweetie. –Me habría gustado ser la generosa yo como mi hermana, pero creo que ya no será así.

-Sweetie, recuerda que tú admitiste que no eras tan dadivosa como yo… y está bien, mientras no te domine eso, codiciar cosas buenas no está mal mientras no sea enfermizo. –Comento Rarity abrazando a Sweetie. –Y acuérdate lo que dijo la misma Skyli, todos tenemos algo de todos los elementos, solo hay que encontrar en el que destaquemos más.

Skydancer se acercó a Demonsting mientras que Sonata y Tyrek se alejaban de estos gruñendo. -¿Demian amigo estás bien? Te zarandearon mucho mientras estaba inconsciente, perdóname por esto, no era mi intención que esto pasara, debiste irte de aquí, ya no tienes razón para permanecer aquí, reinicia tú vida desde cero amigo, descuida yo hare que nadie te moleste.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado sobreprotectora Skydancer, yo no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres "mami" –Dijo altaneramente Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas, molestando a la alicornio. –Yo no soy un cobarde que deja pendientes atrás, ya no más, no quiero que estos idiotas obtengan lo que quieren, si cualquiera de ellos ya sea Rabia, Tyrek, Sonata o Doll ganan todos el mundo está condenado a la extinción, ya que solo piensan en su lucro personal, ocasionando el mayor dolor posible a sus víctimas, así que en agradecimiento del regalo que me diste te voy a ayudar en esta empresa, para después si puedo corregir y pagar mis errores con la justicia correspondiente.

-Con una fregada, cuando te pones así Demian nadie puede ordenarte nada, sino que haces lo que tu pinche gana te Diga amigo.-Dijo molesta Skydancer suspirando.-Si te digo que te vayas es porque apenas te acabas de recuperar completamente de tu enfermedad y no quiero que caigas fatigado, y menos enfrente de este par de bastardos.

-Entonces la que debería irse eres tú Skydancer, regresaste prácticamente de la muerte, ya que no tenías ni pulso, ni aura mágica y signos vitales de ningún tipo.

-Ahora eres tu quien me recuerda no a mis padres, sino a mi tía. –Comento Skydancer poniendo una mueca. –Ella si pudiera me encerraría en habitación para evitar que yo enfrentara este tipo de cosas, pero el problema radica en que me parezco a ella, yo nunca abandonare a nadie cómo ya te diste cuenta, así que si te quedas yo también lo hare, así que recomiendo pelear los dos como equipo, como cuando ese perro nos hacía formar parejas, vamos a usar toda la práctica que tuvimos como heraldos para desmadrar a este par de ojetes del diablo.

-Me parece muy interesante tu propuesta Skydancer, creo que es la mejor opción a seguir. –indico Demonsting poniéndose en guardia como Skydancer. -¡Ahora veamos a quien vamos A romperle su alma, al mulo-vaco o a la chimpancé?

-Tú ya le hiciste mucho a Sonata Demian, así que yo me seguiré encargado de ella, ya que como yo puede volar y tú te desgastarías poniéndote alas, tú termina de partirle la madre a Tyrek para que vuelva a su encierro en el tártaro.

-¡Estúpidos fracasados, ustedes creen que vamos a aceptar su orden, yo voy a exterminar a esa sabandija ya me ha jodido demasiado desde que lo conocí! –Cuando amenazaba Sonata Skydancer ya estaba enfrente de ella, no se había tele transportado, fue corriendo hasta ahí ayudándose solo con sus alas como lo hace Scootalo. -¡Pero qué tipo de truco es este, si hace unos minutos estabas tirada en coma y ahora te moviste más rápido que una saeta!

-¡Te dije que protegería a mi amigo maldita loca, mejor vete preparando, ya que te voy a dejar hecha una piltrafa! –Entonces Skydancer abre sus alas y dispara todas sus navajas de plumas de un solo tiro., enterrándose todas en Sonata profundamente, entonces dispara rayo mágico usando sus navajas como receptores, provocando que todas exploten a la vez, todavía Sonata estaba recibiendo ese daño cuando Skydancer la patea con una coz elevándola, la alicornio ahora si tele transporto y empezó a golpearla con sus alas, Sonata sentía que eran sierras de acero muy afiladas y que las plumas eran los dientes de un demonio, incluso sonaba como navajas cuando golpeaban, la ker tiene que hacer una explosión de su energía oscura para detener el ataque de Skydancer, pero esta no se inmuto por eso, se puso escudo y continuo en el mismo lugar.-¡Sera mejor que te largues bruja, ya que yo soy capaz de mutilarte en vida, no sé si te puedes volver a pegar o te vuelvan a crecer las partes que te cercene, entones la volvería a cortar atacándote con magia por igual, lárgate al lugar más oscuro y alejado que encuentres, ya que si te quedas te aseguro que ni el castigo más horrible del tártaro tendrá comparación con lo que pueda hacerte Adagio y mi tía para que pagues todos los asesinatos que has hecho!

-¡Crédula retrasada! ¡¿De verdad crees que alguno de ustedes miserables insectos me van a poder eliminar?! ¡Han pasado generaciones de basuras y no han estado ni cerca, incluso podría retirarme y esperar a ver como se extinguen ustedes, pero no lo hare ya que ustedes merecen sufrir las mayores torturas que se me ocurran estén vivos o muertos!

-¡No idiota, no vamos a eliminarte, no, TE VAMOS A HACER PAGAR TODAS LAS DESDICHAS Y PERVERSIDADES QUE HAS HECHO EN TODA TÚ MALDITA VIDA! –Señalo seriamente Skydancer al patear a Sonata en los tobillos, para después pegarle un recto a su tronco, para volverla a golpear con sus alas. -¡TE VAMOS A JUZGAR PARA PONERTE UN CASTIGO ACORDE A TUS CRÍMENES! ¡¿QUÉ TE ESCAPES DE ESE SUFRIMIENTO CON TU MUERTE?! ¡NI MADRES, VAS A PAGAR ENCERRADA EN EL PEOR LUGAR HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS TIEMPOS, TU PINCHE INMORTALIDAD SERA TU MAYOR TORTURA PERRA, SIN CONTAR EL VENENO DE STING!

-¡ERES UNA… UNA… TE VOY A DESAPARECER DE LA FAZ DEL PLANETA HIJA DE PUTA! –Aulló Sonata sin ningún tipo de control, Skydancer le descubrió su mayor temor, ser encerrada para siempre. -¡Me gustaría torturarte haciendo que veas como me devoro a tu noviecito afeminado y a tu mascota con ocho patas, pero me canse de verte, así que primero te VOY A DEVORAR A TI!

-¡¿QUÉ LE TIENES ENVIDIA A JAZZ PORQUE ES MAS AGRADABLE A LA VISTA QUE TU ADEFESIO DEL DEMONIO?! –Señalo Skydancer haciendo brillar su cuerno. –¡POR HABER INSULTADO A MI CORCEL Y A MI NOBLE MADRE TE VOY A HACER QUE TE TRAGUES TUS PUTAS PALABRAS POR TÚ ASQUEROSO TRASERO BRUJA!

-¡LA QUE SE VA A MORIR VIOLADA POR EL TRASERO SERÁS TU SKYDANCER! –Señalo empezando a lanzar su fuego oscuro continuamente, igual Skydancer empezó a lanzar esferas mágicas para contrarrestar la agresión, pero las bolas de fuego de Sonata eran más rápidas y empezaron a ganarle la partida, mientras Tyrek trataba de golpear ya sea físicamente o con su magia a Demonsting, pero este dejaba imágenes falsas o se tele transportaba, haciendo que el centauro hiciera un ejercicio totalmente inútil. -¡AH, MALDITO BICHO, QUÉDATE QUIETO, ACEPTA QUE TU SOLO ERES UN POBRE MATÓN DE DOLL, MIENTRAS YO SOY UNO DE LOS SERES MAS PODEROSOS DE LA HISTORIA, NO PUEDES COMPARARME CONTIGO NI CUANDO HAYAS HECHO EL RITUAL CONMIGO, Y ESO SE NOTA EN NUESTROS TAMAÑOS IMBÉCIL!

-¿Así que piensas que por tan grande como una montaña eres mejor que yo Tyrek? –Pregunto burlonamente Demonsting. -Te sugiero revisar los hechos de la vida, tu a diferencia de tus padres y tu hermano Scorpan quienes si entrenaban sus habilidades tú las robabas haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo, provocando el final de tu maestro, lo cual te valió madres, después invadiste Equestria pero la princesas te patearon el culo y te encerraron, después escapaste, conseguiste casi toda la magia del lugar pero aun así te volvieron a derrotar los elementos originales, si no fuera por mi seguirías en el mejor de los casos encerrado, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte liberado, pero eso se soluciona fácil… ¡TE VOY A LLEVAR A RASTRAS AL TÁRTARO DE NUEVO, PERO SI TE NIEGAS NO TENGO PROBLEMA SI TENGO QUE MATARTE, COMO TU NO TUVISTE PROBLEMA EN TRAICIONAR A TU HERMANO O A DISCORD!

-¡TU NO PODRÁS MATARME RASTRERO IDIOTA, YO SOY UN REY Y TU TAN SOLO ERES UN MISERABLE PEÓN, YA SEA DE DARK DOLL O DE LOS MALDITOS PONYS! –Señalo Tyrek lanzando un golpe a uno de sus lados, haciendo contacto con Demonsting. -¡No importa si no puedo absorber tu magia, pero puedo detectarla, ya definí las ondas de tus movimientos y de tus copias, ya no me harás pendejo, en cambio tú serás aplastado! –Entonces Tyrek vuelve a golpear a Demonsting y le dispara su magia quemarropa, agarrándolo de nuevo empezando a jalarle las patas, esquivando los ataques del agujón del escorpión. -¡Te lo dije estúpido, ahora te voy a arrancar las patas para después arrancarte la cabeza!

-¡Lo dice el fracasado que fue humillado ayer por Solar y hoy por ese Jazz, al que llamo músico de cuarta! –Indico Demonsting valientemente a pesar de su posición, provocando más a Tyrek. -¡SI hubieran querido ambos te habrían borrado de la existencia, pero no lo hicieron por cumplir las reglas del torneo, pero gracias al chistecito de Rabia eso se acabó! ¡¿Verdad?! –Entonces el escorpión dispara un rayo mágico muy poderoso el cual Tyrek tiene que esquivar soltándolo, el cual al hacer contacto con las gradas las hace polvo de inmediato. -¡Como yo no tengo esa restricción ahora yo te voy a exterminar sanguijuela, tu no a diferencia de esa Sonata si se te puede y se debe castigar con el olvido eterno!

-¡ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTECES DEMONSTING, AL QUIEN VAN A OLVIDAR SERA A TI, UN SUCIO GUSANO CUYO MÁXIMO LOGRO FUE LIBERAR AL GRAN TYREK, ES MAS ES EL MÁXIMO LOGRO QUE A HECHO TODA TU MALDITA ESPECIE, POR ESO A LOS PRIMEROS QUE LES QUITARE SU MAGIA AHORA EN ESTA OCASIÓN SERÁN A ELLOS, Y DESPUÉS VOY A APLASTARLOS COMO LO QUE SON, ALIMAÑAS, CON MIS PODEROSAS YELMOS!

-¡TU AMENAZAS VANAS NO ME PROVOCARAN TYREK, SOLO LOS DÉBILES DE MENTE RECURREN A ESTAS ARTIMAÑAS DE QUERER MANIPULAR A SU RIVAL Y OBTENER VENTAJA, PERO YO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO PARA IGNORAR TU PATÉTICO PLAN, ERES TAN COBARDE QUE CUANDO ENFRENTAS A ALGUIEN QUE UN NIVEL IGUAL O SUPERIOR INTENTAS TUS TRUCOS SEGÚN TU DE ESTRATEGA, PERO LA REALIDAD Y CLARO QUE LO SABES SON IDEAS SIMPLES QUE TUVIERON SUERTE DE FUNCIONAR A VECES, PERO YA NO MAS, TU NI SIQUIERA ERES INTELIGENTE, ERES UN IDIOTA, UNA BESTIA QUE NI SIQUIERA SABE PENSAR DE LA MANERA CORRECTA, Y ESO TE PUEDE PROVOCAR TU FINAL A FUTURO, YA QUE SUBESTIMAS A TUS ENEMIGOS Y TE SOBREESTIMAS A TI!

-¡YO NO SUBESTIMO A NADIE IDIOTA, YA QUE TODOS A EXCEPCIÓN MIA SON UNAS BASURAS QUE DEBEN ENTREGARME SUS PODERES Y SUS VIDAS A MI! –Bramo Tyrek volviendo a atacar a Demonsting dándole la razón por su tonta respuesta, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños el Aracne podía contener el ataque colérico del centauro, quien a pesar de su tamaño podía moverse rápido, cuando al fin Tyrek pudo conectar una serie de golpes. -¡LICUARE TU CARNE ADENTRO DE TU CORAZA DEMONSTING, DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINE VA A PARECER UNA ESPECIE DE GEL! -Siguió golpeando Tyrek enterrando a Demonsting más y más en el suelo, entonces el centauro brinca y se prepara para dar un codazo con todo su peso. -¡MUERE BASURA ARACNE! –Grito Tyrek a punto de caerle encima a Demonsting, este se estaba sacudiendo para quitarse el aturdimiento cuando de donde estaba Demonsting salió un haz de luz muy brillante, chocándose con Tyrek, deteniendo y mandándolo a volar en otra dirección, estrellándose de una manera espectacular en el suelo, el centauro hizo una explosión para quitarse los escombros que se le vinieron encima. -¡ARGH, ESE ATAQUE SI QUE ME DOLIÓ, SENTÍ QUE ME QUEMABA DESDE EL INTERIOR, PERO A PESAR DE ESTO NO ME MATASTE DEMONSTING, PARA AGRADECERTE ESTO TE VOY ARRANCAR TU MALDITO AGUIJÓN PARA ESTRANGULARTE CON EL!

-Pues vas a tener un problemita con eso buey, yo no tengo aguijón, pero con mucho gusto puedo apuñalarte con mi cuerno. –Dijo una voz femenina en donde supuestamente estaba Demonsting, Tyrek todo extrañado trata de ver que había pasado, cuando del hoyo salió volando a toda velocidad Skydancer atacando con la mayor fuerza mágica que pudo invocar con su cuerno, pegándole de nuevo al centauro. –¡¿ESTO ESTA BIEN PARA USTED, LORD TYREK?!

-¡POR LOS HECHICEROS OSCUROS DEL AVERNO, ERES DE NUEVO TU MALDITA FENÓMENO!, Menciono Tyrek frenándose con toda sus fuerzas y contraatacando de inmediato con su rayo mágico, ambas magias chocan y se neutralizan entre sí, volviendo un poco atrás Sonata lanzaba como desquiciada sus bolas de fuego sobre Skydancer, ya había eliminado la defensa de la alicornio y empezó a darle directamente los ataques incendiándola de facto. -¡¿QUÉ OCURRE MULITA DE CUARTA, SE TE ACABARON LOS COMENTARIOS INTELIGENTES Y MORDACES?! –Se burló la ker, pero no hubo una contestación de la pony. -¡Espero que no hayas estirado la pata bastarda de cerbero, ya que quiero quemarte y ver como se cocina tu cuerpo lentamente, mientras te explotan los vasos sanguíneos! –Sonata se acerca al humo que provoco su ofensiva. –Skydancer, ven niñita, tengo algo muy bueno que darte, tan bueno como lo que le di a tu amiguito Darksteel. –Menciono con un tono de pureza Sonata afilando su garra derecha y encendiendo la izquierda. –Y al ser más buena que él te daré más de lo que pude ofrecerle al guajolote… ¡UGH! –Al acercarse a donde supuestamente encontraría a la pony, algo la sujeto completamente del cuello, estrujando su cuello, no podía respirar ni hablar libremente. –Que… está ocurriendo… si no me sueltas…

-¿Si no te suelto que Sonata, me vas a matar?! ¡Pues te tengo noticias arpía, yo no te voy a creer nada de lo que salga de tu hocico, con razón Darksteel te rompió el cuello, para ya no seguir oyendo tus cuentos absurdos, descuida esta será rápido, pero aun así muy doloroso para una maldita como tú!

-¡Debí saber que eras tú… Demonsting maldito! –Indico Sonata al reconocer la voz y la cola del escorpión, se despejo el humo y enfrente de ella ya estaba levitando Demonsting. -¡Rescataste a tu patética amiga para tomar su lugar, ya que tu soportas mejor el fuego, pero la vas a maldecir cuando te arranque todos tu ojos para después cortarte el cráneo… es cierto LOS BICHOS NO TIENEN ESQUELETO, POR LO CONSIGUIENTE ME CONFORMARE CON TU CORAZA APESTOSA PARA PONERLO SOBRE MI CHIMENEA!

-¡Definitivamente hablas mucho Sonata, por eso te voy a dar una lección, que no debes subestimar a quienes entrenaron juntos por años! –Al decir Esto Demonsting aprieta más su cola sobre el cuello de Sonata, además de darle su abrazo mortal con todas sus patas, enterrándole sus cuchillas violentamente en el cuerpo. -¡Te voy a hacer cortes finos de carnes bruja, seguro te podrás reponer de esto pero seguramente te va a doler como si cayeras en una trituradora de basura!

-¡Imbécil, te voy a mandar a donde está el guajolote pudriéndose! –Aplica toda su fuerza para soltarse del abrazo, pero al hacerlo Demonsting instintivamente aprieta más su agarre de patas y cola, la ker empezó a sangrar mucho. -¡Maldición, si esto continua así me voy va desangrar antes de que este insecto me corte, muy bien idiota, esto te lo buscaste tú! –Entonces usando toda su aura Sonata se enciende completamente. -¡Te voy a cocinar en tu concha Demonsting, recuerda que esa Scootalo menciono el punto débil de tu armadura, y a diferencia de ella cuando te hizo lo mismo yo si te voy a volver cenizas, y podre sobrevivir a todo lo que me hagas por ser inmortal!

-¡Y CREES QUE SOY TA ESTÚPIDO COMO TÚ PARA NO DARME CUENTA DE ESO SONATA! –Dijo burlándose Demonsting. -¡Ahora que estas provocando fuego quedaste completamente expuesta a esto! -Entonces pone su aguijón exactamente enfrente del rostro de la ker, haciéndolo brillar eléctricamente. -¡Tu arrogancia hace que no veas las cosas como de verdad son Sonata, ya caíste de nuevo en el mismo truco de cuando te envenene!

-¡HIJO DE TU MAL PARIDA PERRA MADRE, ERES UN GUSANO, SI HACES ESTO A TI TAMBIÉN TE VA PERJUDICAR!

-¡Con mucho gusto pago el precio de verte derrotada bruja! –Indico el escorpión lanzando su rayo, haciendo un estruendo eléctrico muy brillante, electrocutando a ambos al instante, pero peor a Sonata, separándose de facto por la potencia del golpe, mientras Skydancer y Tyrek seguían disparan su magia, estas habían logrado un equilibrio sin poderse superar. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESTO, QUE UNA SUCIA PONY PUEDA COMPARARSE CONMIGO?! ¡TU NO ERES EL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA PARA LOGRAR ESTA CLASE DE PODER!

-¡Es cierto lo que dices Tyrek, yo no soy tan buena con mi magia como de verdad quisiera! –Indico Skydancer, mientras que el choque avanzaba hacia ella. -¡Pero gracias a las enseñanzas de mi maestra Twilight puedo lograr cosas que no tenía idea que podía lograr! –al mencionar esto los rayos se equilibran de nuevo. -¡Y esto pude hacerlo trabajando duro y esforzándome, es cierto, tu no conoces el significado de esas palabras, tu solo robas la fuerza de otros, o realizas rituales oscuros para aumentar tu fuerza, te diré algo respecto a eso, revise junto con mi maestra el pergamino que me dio mi amigo sobre ese ritual, ella se lo mostro a un sabio que conoce ese tipo de magia, que ciertamente el ritual despierta tu poder dormido, pero con un precio, si no has practicado lo suficiente antes de esto tú mismo poder te consume por dentro para tener combustible, por eso mis amigos salieron bien de eso, ese Doll no es idiota y seguro también tomo medidas, esa Sonata la salvo ser una puta que no se muere, pero a Rabia y a ti les espera lo peor, van a explotar muy probablemente como el nigromante que creo esa madre, dado que ninguno de ustedes ha hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo para mejorarse por sí mismos, solo roban a los demás!

-¡DICES SOLO TONTERÍAS YEGUA PARA SALVAR TU PATÉTICA VIDA! –Rugió Tyrek sin creer nada de lo que dijo Skydancer. -¡YO SOLO TOMO LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE, Y COMO USTEDES ELEMENTOS CORROMPIERON LA MAGIA QUE ME ROBARON LOS DESTRUIRÉ, Y AL RESTO DE SERES VIVOS LOS VOLVERÉ MIS BESTIAS DE CARGA!

-¡AHORA SI NO ME QUEDAN DUDAS TYREK, DE VERDAD ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE TRASTORNADO, YA QUE CREES QUE TODA LA MAGIA TE PERTENECE, PINCHE LOCO CODICIOSO Y HAMBREADO!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TU PINCHE CHARLATANERÍA NO ME ENGAÑARA PONY, ES HORA QUE PAGUES POR TU PECADO DE NO REGRESARME MI MAGIA! –Indico Tyrek haciendo brillar más sus cuernos, entonces saco un rayo aún más poderoso que absorbe el de la alicornio, yendo directamente a esta. -¡YA VES QUE LA MAGIA VA A DONDE DE VERDAD ESTA SU DUEÑO IDIOTA, ES HORA DE QUE EXPIRES LOMBRIZ!

-¡ERES DE VERDAD UN IMBÉCIL TYREK, YO DEJE DE PRESIONAR MI MAGIA DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE A DECIR TUS INCOHERENCIAS! –Señalo Skydancer desapareciendo antes que la magia chocara con ella, reapareciendo en la base de las patas delanteras de Tyrek, este trata de aplastarla pero con sus movimientos de baile esquivo el ataque, aprovechando para volar a la rodilla derecha, cortándola con sus plumas de las alas. -¡ARGH, DESGRACIADA PERRA! –Tyrek aplasta con su brazo que le cayó acido a Skydancer en el piso, trato de aplastarla con una gran presión. -¡NO TE PERDONARE QUE HAYAS LASTIMADO MI RODILLA, TE EXPRIMIRÉ COMO UN LIMÓN!

-¡Un consejo gratis Tyrek, cuando pelees intenta usar lo menos posible la parte de tu cuerpo que está más lastimada, para que el daño no aumente! –Menciono Skydancer abriendo con sus cascos la hinchazón que provoco Demonsting con su acido, el cual de inmediato soltó sangre y pus. -¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO! –Dijo la alicornio cubriéndose con su escudo y atacando a la herida abierta con una explosión mágica, haciendo que Tyrek fuera derribado. -¡En vez de decir locuras deberías pensar en tus movimientos buey!

-¡DESDICHADA, APROVECHASTE LO QUE ME HIZO DEMONSTING! -Se quejó Tyrek revisándose las heridas de la rodilla y el brazo. -¡¿NO QUE USTEDES PONYS NO LES GUSTA HACER ESTE TIPO DE DAÑO?!

-¡Bésame el culo imbécil, yo me defiendo como sea si intentan matarme o a alguien más, aprovechando lo que vea y tenga, como lo hace mi tía! –Dijo Skydancer pero se veía dónde estaba, el eco llenaba todo el lugar. -¡Además estas heridas no soy permanentes y fatales, tal vez dejen cicatrices pero hasta ahí, yo no soy como tú!

-¡Sucia pony, ya acepta que perteneces al mundo de los muertos! –Tyrek empieza revisar para encontrar a Skydancer, notando una sombra sobre su lado derecho, disparando de inmediato. -¡AHÍ ESTAS SUCIA RAMERA, QUE TE APROVECHE ESTO!

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! –Se escuchó un grito espantoso y de mucho dolor del que recibió el ataque, Tyrek sonrió perversamente pensado que ya había eliminado a Skydancer, pero de a poco empezó a cambiar su rostro a uno estupefacto, empezó a salir del humo Sonata, ella era quien recibió el ataque del centauro después de haber sido electrocutada. –Tyrek… de verdad eres una maldita vaca estúpida… te voy a castrar por esto…

-¡¿Pero qué rayos paso?! –Se preguntó el centauro completamente confundido. -¡Sentí el aura de esa alicornio ahí, por eso ataque pero en vez de darle a ella le di a la maldita ker!

-Debiste analizar mejo la situación Tyrek, si atacas sin pensar ocurren accidentes como este.

-¡AHORA SI NO ME CONFUNDIRÁS ALICORNIO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTAS ENFRENTE DE MI! –Señalo Tyrek lanzando un golpe con su brazo sano, haciendo contacto con algo. -¡No puedes hacerme tonto dos veces! -Entonces agarro a la pony para que no escapara. -¡ahora no voy a dejar nada a ligera, te arrancare las alas y el cuerno para que no vuelvas hacer tus truquitos! – En ese momento siente como le vuelven a picar en la mano, instintivamente la suelta para revisársela. -¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE ARPÍA?! ¡SIENTO ADORMILADO TODO MI BRAZO!

-Tan solo complete el tratamiento que te empecé a dar Tyrek, descuida, por la pelea ya no tengo mis venenos más especiales, pero tenía algo del que adormila los nervios, te podrás seguir moviendo pero con mucha incomodidad por lo próximos minutos, agradece que se acabó también mi acido para poner parejos tus ambos brazos. –Dijo Demonsting saliendo del agujero. -Pero descuida aun puedo atacar con mis pinzas, aguijón y mi magia, no sentirás diferencia en la pelea.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO PAR DE MISERABLES, VOLVIERON A CAMBIAR DE LUGAR, COMO Y PORQUE?!

-Están... haciendo un hechizo de sustitución… como lo que le hice conmigo y la lagartija… -Comento Sonata ya teniendo de nuevo a Skydancer al frente. –Los malditos tienen muy dominado este truco… incluso al hacerlo sus auras se parecen… por eso no damos cuenta hasta que ya es muy tarde… Seguro esto se los enseño Dark Doll para derrotar a las princesas… pero ahora lo están usando contra nosotros, así no podemos reaccionar y si atacamos con algo que lo dañara mucho se cambian, por eso resiste la electricidad al ser una pegaso de nacimiento y el insecto pudo resistir que lo aplastaran…

-Adivinaste Sonata, por lo menos tu experiencia te ayudo a descubrir esto vieja bruja maldita. –Señalo Skydancer volviendo a ponerse en guardia. –Pero te equivocas en un detalle… a mí se me ocurrió esto junto con Demian, ya que podíamos tele transportarnos y poner en la misma longitud nuestra magia, la idea era usar esto para derribar a la princesa Celestia, pero nunca hubo una oportunidad real de aplicarlo hasta ahora, ya que en Ponyville estábamos muy lejos uno del otro y en Canterlot cuando liberamos a Sting primero Celestia sufrió un colapso nervioso y después fui yo quien tuvo un ataque, y tú no puedes hacer esto dado que nunca lo ensayaste con nadie, sería muy contraproducente para ti y tu pareja, como te paso con Deathsaurus al aplicarle tu truco sucio, quedaste muy extenuada, nosotros dos nos daríamos cuenta e iríamos a partir la madre definitivamente.

-Tú… tú… tú… ¡TÚ DESGRACIADA BASTARDA, NO ME IMPORTA SI DESAPARECES O NO, DEBES PENSAR QUE YA ME SUPERASTE PERO YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU A PESAR DE TU CAMBIO, Y POR ESE MOTIVO TE SACARE LAS ENTRAÑAS!

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario Sonata Dusk, ESTOY MUY CONSIENTE QUE TU ERES MAS PODEROSA QUE YO BRUJA. –Indico Skydancer tranquilamente, entonces Sonata se arroja sobre ella para cortarla con sus garras, pero la alicornio se defiende muy bien con sus alas. –¡Pero la diferencia está en cómo usamos nuestra fuerza, yo siempre trato de conservarla con un cierto nivel, solo cuando me molestaba mucho la hacía estallar de una manera absurda, y tú al usar tu fuerza lo haces violentamente sin ningún tipo de cuidado, por eso la energía se te desgasta más rápido, no estas acostumbrada al gran poder que tienes ahora, consumiendo más de tus energías, si no te has muerto es por tu inmortalidad como ya explique antes! –Entonces la alicornio hace un movimiento rápido para darle una gran coz a Sonata, haciéndola sangrar más por la boca. -¡Ahora si ya perdiste ker, debieron todos ustedes practicar su transformación para evitar esto, pero ya no hay una segunda vez, ustedes se van a ir al DEMONIO!

-¡SUCIA PONY DE CUARTA, TE HARE QUE ME SUPLIQUES QUE TE DESOLLÉ! –Grito Sonata volviendo a atacar a Skydancer, mientras Tyrek golpeaba con mucha furia a Demonsting, este con su velocidad de Aracne podía esquivar los golpes, pero no por mucho. -¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo maldito gusano, pronto el grandioso Tyrek te aplastara, no importando si tu coraza resista la magia, por lo regular no me gusta ensuciarme con rastreros pero contigo hare una excepción!

-Hablas como si tu fueras el ultimo abrevadero del desierto Tyrek pero es todo lo contrario idiota, deja hago una suposición, en que tengas éxito en tu campaña, que obtengas toda la magia del planeta, nos exterminarías seguramente ¡¿Y DESPUÉS QUE IDIOTA?! ESTARÍAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLO ANIMAL, YA QUE MATARÍAS A LOS DEMÁS POR TU MALDITA ADICCIÓN, Y CUANDO YA NO TENGAS A QUIEN SECAR AHÍ VA EMPEZAR TU VERDADERO MARTIRIO, TE ASEGURO QUE AL MES SI NO ES QUE A LA SEMANA TU MISMO TE SUICIDARÍAS, PERO SERES COMO SEGURO TENDRÁS MALA FORTUNA Y NO PODRÁS MATARTE, DEJÁNDOTE EN AGONÍA POR SIGLOS, MURIENDO CON LOS SÍNTOMAS DE ABSTINENCIA, SERIA UN CASTIGO PERFECTO PARA TI, PERO QUE PARA QUE OCURRA ESO TENDRÍAS QUE GANAR, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE ESO NO PASARA, TENDRÉ QUE CONFORMARME CON ATRAVESAR CON PINZAS TU CRÁNEO Y CON MI AGUIJÓN EL PECHO, SERIA MENOS DE LO QUE TE MERECES, PERO TENDRÉ QUE CONFORMARME CON ESO!

-¡UN IDIOTA COMO TU NO SERA CAPAZ DE ESE MILAGRO DEMONSTING, YO ESTOY MAS ACOSTUMBRADO A ESTE NIVEL A DIFERENCIA TUYA, A TI PRONTO SE TE ACABARA TU CAMBIO, MIENTRAS YO ME RECARGUE INCLUSO DE QUE ESE MÚSICO DE QUINTA ME DERRIBO, Y TU MAGIA ES INÚTIL CONTRA MIA! –Entonces en medio del parloteo de Tyrek Demonsting le dispara con su mayor rayo mágico, pero el centauro abre la boca para absorberlo directamente, (si, trágatelo imbécil, vas a tragarte toda la medicina que le di a Dusk, seguramente caerás inmediatamente, ya que sabía que intentarías robarme la magia así como lo hiciste con Rabia y Cólera), a punto de que Tyrek se comiera la magia la desvía con sus grandes puños. -¡¿CREES QUE NO ESPERO QUE HAS PUESTO ALGO EN TU MUGRE MAGIA INSECTO?! ¡NOTE COMO TE CHINGASTE A SONATA, YO NO SOY UNA BESTIA COMO ELLA, NO TOMARÍA TU MAGIA NI MUERTO!

-¡Pues averigüémoslo Tyrek, no te inquietes, puedo usar mis pinzas para cortar tus venas! –Señalo Demonsting empezando a golpear con sus tenazas rápidamente tratando de perforar la carne del centauro, pero este lo tomo de la cola. -¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE TUS ATAQUES PATÉTICOS DE ENANO NO ME VAN A AFECTAR, SOY MUY GRANDE PARA QUE TUS AGUJAS ME HAGAN DAÑO! –Tyrek empieza a azotar continuamente a Demonsting al piso, lastimando rápidamente al escorpión. -¡SE ACABO, TE VOY A DAR TAN DURO QUE VOY A ROMPERTE TODAS LAS EXTREMIDADES, HASTA NUNCA DEMONSTING! –Usando toda su fuerza Tyrek da el ultimo azote, cuando del suelo sale un gran rayo amarillo, pegándole a Tyrek directamente, no pudo esquivar ni absorber la magia, elevándolo con él, Demonsting aprovecha para tele transportarse a distancia segura, respirando agitadamente y con muchas cuarteaduras en su cuerpo, entonces Tyrek cae estrepitosamente con mucha velocidad, saliendo con mucha prontitud del socavón que creo. -¡INSECTO DE EXCREMENTO, NO SE COMO PUDISTE SACAR UN RAYO DEL SUELO QUE NO PUDE ABSORBER O DETENER, QUE ME HIZO MAS DAÑO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO, PERO ESTO TE LO COBRARE ARRANCÁNDOTE TUS SEIS OJOS!

-¡No sé de qué me hablas Tyrek, yo no puedo disparar magia que no provenga de mi cuerpo, pero agradezco ese fenómeno de la naturaleza para que te me quitaras de encima, ahora si viene lo bueno, sentirás como mi veneno te vuelve una masa de putrefacción que romperá eso que llamas piel, dejando solo una mezcla de órganos y músculos licuados!

-¡Demonios, eso es tan asqueroso, definitivamente no te voy a permitir hacer eso Demian, aunque este maldito merezca esa clase de escarmiento, pero si haces eso vas a caer en el mismo pinche hoyo del que acabas de salir idiota, y eso no lo merece nuestra amiga Skyli, quien generosamente dio mucha parte de su vida por ti! –Señalo Apple Bloom saliendo del agujero de donde apareció el haz, transformada de nuevo y cargando a Lighting quien estaba desmayado sobre su lomo. -¡Aunque hayas vivido por mucho tiempo como un desgraciado no te da derecho de seguir haciendo estupideces escorpión, ni siquiera para hacer pagar al que te desgracio la vida o el casi te mata, somos seres civilizados que seguimos reglas de conducta, ni los animales buscan venganza, ellos actúan por instintos básicos!

-¡ESPÍRITUS PERVERSOS DEL ABISMO, SE ME OLVIDO QUE USTEDES SEGUÍAN AQUÍ PAR DE MUGROSOS TERRESTRES! –Comento Tyrek atacando con toda su magia a Apple Bloom, Demonsting puso un escudo para detener el rayo. -¡PENSÉ QUE LA EXPLOSIÓN DE SU AMIGUITA LOS HABRÍA ENTERRADO VIVOS!

-Así fue tarado, pero mi amiga fue prudente y nos protegió a pesar de todo en un escudo, yo y mi querido Lighting estabas pensando cómo íbamos a salir de ahí, mi amigo empezó a cavar con su espada como si fuera una tuneladora, estaba muy cansada para ayudarle que me cargo sobre su lomo, causando que él se cansara aún más de lo que estaba yo, cuando sentimos como brillo Skyli con su generoso corazón, entonces algo paso en mí, volví a sentir la magia en mi interior aún más fuerte que la primera vez, volví a transformarme sin que yo lo buscara, me repuso de mi cansancio y mis heridas, empecé a ayudar a mi amigo para hacer la salida, el cayo exhausto, lo subí a mi lomo y continúe el trabajo con mi magia, cuando te sentí maldito, entonces te ataque cuando lo considere necesario. –Entonces la Apple bajo a Lighting de su lomo, le toco la frente, sonrió un poco. –Descuida amigo, ahora es mi turno de protegerte a ti, descansa un poco, no cualquiera enfrenta a demonios y hacer túneles seguidamente con su habilidad natural, ¿Demian podrías tele transportar a mi amigo con Dinky por favor? La verdad yo no sé ningún hechizo de ese tipo.

-¡¿Pero cómo, es que, tu…?! ¡Demonios! –Se quejó Demonsting preparando su corte dimensional, Entonces Tyrek ataca para impedirlo y lastimar fatalmente al corcel. -¡TU NO VAS A HACER ESO DEMONSTING, ESE SUCIO BURRO SE VA A MORIR NADA MAS LO HAGAS CRUZAR, YA QUE LO VOY A PARTIR EN DOS!

-¡TU NO LE HARÁS NADA A MI ADORADO LIGHTING GUSANO, A DIFERENCIA QUE CUANDO CASI LO MATAN EN PONYVILLE AHORA SI PUEDO PROTEGERLO CON TODA MI ALMA! –Entonces a Apple Bloom se le enciende su aura completamente en una gran explosión, cubriéndola completamente, su melena y cola empezaron a ondular aún más rápido que antes, incluso le apareció en la cabeza una especie de cuerno formado completamente por magia, como le pasa a Midnight Sparkle, entonces levito rápidamente hacia Tyrek, dándole un gran golpe al estómago, provocando una gran onda de choque, Tyrek al recibir el impacto abre completamente sus ojos notándose las venas de estos, igual la boca la abrió completamente gritando de mucho dolor, la Apple seguía dando su golpe realizando otra onda expansiva y ocurriendo el sonido apenas de ese gran ataque, llegando en ese momento Apple Jack, Pinkie y Discord. -¡¿Esa… es mi hermanita bebé?! –Se preguntó anonadada la Apple mayor. -¡¿Lo ves prima lo ves?! ¡Te dije que tu hermana brillaría con más fuerza! – Dijo Pinkie dando brinquitos, cuando Apple Bloom dejo de dar su golpe lanzando a Tyrek directamente a los recién llegados. -¡Ay no, esto está mal! –Menciono Discord a punto de chasquear para irse de ese lugar, cuando Apple Bloom llega corriendo alcanzando a su rival. -¡Si no están alertas mejor no estorben Apple Jack, no puedo estar pendientes de ustedes mientras peleo! – Se quejó la Apple menor volviendo a patear a Tyrek para que cambiara su trayectoria. –Mi hermana… ya es toda una yegua muy fuerte y valiente, ya no es la niña a la que tenía que cuidar, ma y pa deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. –Menciono entre dientes Apple Jack viendo la determinación de su hermana, quien volvió a alcanzar a Tyrek para volverlo a golpear en el estómago, estrellándolo en el piso. -¡Maldita… cómo es posible que ataques con tanta fuerza! ¡¿Por qué no me atacas con tu magia?!

-¡Porque Lighting se dio cuenta de algo maldito, me dijo que tu absorbes la magia de cualquier tipo, pero te cuesta más trabajo absorber la magia terrestre, por eso en tú pasada invasión los dejaste al final! –Señalo Apple Bloom. -¡Es la magia que más te cuesta dirigir, y por lo consiguiente es la más daño te hace, por eso Demian tenía dificultades contigo a pesar de ser una basura que es mucho más débil que él y por eso Jazz te jodio, las ondas sónicas hacen daño físicamente, no mágicamente, por eso no voy a desperdiciar mi hechizos en ti, te voy a partir como si fueras una piñata haciendo que mi magia aumente mi poder físico!

-¡Tú nunca lograras eso estúpida, yo no tengo debilidades! (¡Tengo que poner tierra de por medio, si no está maldita si podrá asesinarme!) –Se dio aire de grandeza Tyrek pero estando realmente preocupado como nunca en su vida, la terrestre que tenía enfrente se dio cuenta de su talón de Aquiles, los ponys terrestres aun sin magia siguen siendo fuertes, si hubiera tenido éxito en su plan anterior y si se hubieran dado cuenta los terrestre podrían haberlo exterminado con solo su gran fuerza física y terquedad, recuperando lo que se robó, además ahora ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, Jazz lo noqueo por un buen rato, cuando se levantó se pudo reponer con magia de los drones caídos, pero desperdicio su fuerza al tratar de romper el escudo de Skydancer, recibiendo directamente la explosión de esta, y de inmediato empezando a pelear con Demonsting para ahora pelear con Apple Bloom. -¡DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS YEGUA, UNA MUGROSA PERRA COMO TU JAMÁS…!

-El que debería dejar de decirse mentiras eres tú Tyrek. –Dijo maquiavélicamente Apple Bloom acercándose lentamente al centauro, quien empezó instintivamente a retroceder. –Ahora sé lo que sienten demonios cuando están con alguien más débil que ustedes… me tienes miedo, sabes que no podrás ganarme ni absorbiendo toda la magia alicornio, sabes que soy a la que menos debiste enfrentar… y estamos aquí, los terrestre somos a los que realmente temes, no a los alicornios, incluso Pinkie, mi hermana y Lighting podrían enfrentarte usando su cabeza para compensar que todavía no brillan, los ponys quienes erróneamente nos consideran más débiles somos a los que le tienes terror, seguramente fueron nuestros antepasados quienes te encerraron en el tártaro la primera vez. –Tyrek se puso muy pálido. –Ya veo, no me equivoco, te podría matar tan fácil, pero no soy una asesina, mis padres no me perdonarían nunca, así es mejor que rindas y te largues, no quiero volverte a ver en Equestria y sus alrededores, regresa a tu reino natal si te lo permite tu hermano como cortesía mía para él, ya que si vuelves aquí juro que te encerrare en un lugar peor que el mismo tártaro. –Entonces la Apple se detiene y empieza a ir a otra parte ignorando a Tyrek. -Acepta mi indulgencia que tuve de tu miseria y desaparece de mi vista sanguijuela.

-¡¿Una pony… UNA PATÉTICA PONY… SIENTE COMPASIÓN POR MÍ… EL GRAN TYREK?! –Empezó Tyrek a chirriar los dientes, entonces el centauro pierde completamente el juicio y se arroja violentamente sobre Apple Bloom. -¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESTE MODO SUCIA BRUJA, AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE QUE TU ERES LA QUE NECESITARA MISERICORDIA DEL CREADOR CUANDO TE MUTILE Y TE ARRANQUE EL CORAZÓN!

-Hay seres que no aprenden a pesar de tener la verdad frente a ellos. –Dijo Apple Bloom a punto de ser golpeada por Tyrek, sus amigos le gritaban que se moviera pero hizo caso omiso, recibiendo el golpe que provoca una onda muy poderosa. -¡Ja, ja, ja, ahora ya eres una pinche mancha en el suelo Apple Bloom!

-También aumente mucho mi resistencia después que Skyli brillara estúpido. –Comento Apple Bloom sin escucharse débil ni nada por el estilo, entonces salió de debajo del puño de Tyrek empujando este, el centauro vio como una pequeña pony no solo anulo su agresión, sino que también soporto todo su peso. –Lamento lo que voy a hacerte… no les cierto no lo lamento pero de verdad no me gusta hacerle daño a los demás, a pesar de ser seres malvados. –Entonces la Apple giro el brazo de Tyrek de una manera muy rápida, rompiéndole los huesos del antebrazo, quedando este al revés y colgando, ya no lo podía usar como el brazo izquierdo que le aventó ácido Demonsting, el centauro dio un alarido muy fuerte al sentir la fractura. -¡HIJA DE PERRA, ME HICISTE PEDAZOS LOS HUESOS, TE ASEGURO QUE NI CON TU MUERTE ME PODRÁS PAGAR ESTA AFRENTA BRUJA DEL ABISMO! –Entonces Tyrek dispara con todo su poder un gran rayo hacia la terrestre. -¡CON ESTO TENDRÁS RAMERA, TE ASEGURO QUE ESTO TE HARÁ CARNE MOLIDA!

Mientras Skydancer y Sonata estaban tratando de acuchillarse entre sí, con su cambio las espadas mágicas de luz de la alicornio se volvieron tan duras como el titanio y su fijo eran del tamaño de una molécula, si no a descuartizado a Sonata es porque sus garras tenían la misma habilidad, solo que hechas por magia negra. -¡Ya me harte que tu suerte haya evitado de nuevo que te mueras ker, voy a destazarte para dejar solo una masa sangrienta de ti, me pregunto si podrás rehacerte después de eso!

-¡Por supuesto que podre estúpida, si los mugrosos fénix pueden regenerarse desde una sola ceniza, por la mínima parte de mí que quede podre regresar, por más que mutilen y arrojen mis restos incluso en otras dimensiones, yo decidiré regresar a donde me parezca sin importar la parte del cuerpo que sea!

-Gracias por comprobar mis sospechas Sonata, te regeneras como fénix, por lo consiguiente intentar matarte es inútil por ahora, por solo me voy a conformar solo con noquearte y encerrarte, para investigar como si podremos desaparecerte arpía.

-¡LO DICES COMO SI FUERA POSIBLE ESTÚPIDA, 21 DE USTEDES EN EL OTRO MUNDO LO INTENTARON Y NI SIQUIERA ME NOQUEARON A PESAR QUE ME HIRIERON HORRIBLE, TU SIENDO UNA NO PODRÁS NI ACERCARTE A ESO!

-Pues Sting te enveneno y te dejo muy mal, siendo solo uno idiota, él tiene razón, solo hay que encontrar donde te duelan más los golpes y darte ahí una vez tras otra, y para descubrirlo voy a tener que pegar incluso en lugares que ni siquiera sabes que tienes, y gracias a tu consolador de mierda soy experta en encontrar puntos de quiebre a diferencia de mi hermana humana, veamos cuanto tardas en recuperarte después de que terminemos contigo.

-¡Pues soy toda tuya Skybruja! –Dijo burlonamente Sonata poniéndose en una posición sin guardia ofreciéndose a la alicornio. -¡Veamos si puedes lastimarme como lo has dicho, he recibido golpes de varios de ustedes y sigo aquí sin casi daños, a excepción de la porquería que me dio ese gusano de Demonsting!

-¡Pues vas a arrepentirte por subestimarme Sonata, no voy a desperdiciar este oportunidad! –Se arrojó con toda velocidad y fuerzas Skydancer con sus dos sables para partir a Sonata en dos, quien sonrió esperando eso. –Si idiota, acércate, por más que me acuchilles yo me hice inmune a tu magia desde hace rato, fingiré que me duele para tomarte por sorpresa para arrancarte la cabeza, tomando tu magia para mí. –Dijo en voz baja la ker, ya estando a milímetros de tocarla con sus sables el rostro molesto de Skydancer cambio una sonrisa burlona. –No soy tan pendeja para caer en esta trampa Sonata, sé que mis cuchillas solo te atravesarían, pero en cambio… -La alicornio destella por última vez, y donde estaba ella aparece Apple Bloom, aterrorizando a la ker. -¡… YO SI PUEDO HACERTE MUCHO DAÑO CON MI FUERZA YA QUE POR ESO TE QUITASTE CUANDO USASTE A DEATHSAURUS COMO TU REMPLAZO, Y ESTA VEZ EL GOLPE SERA MAS FUERTE QUE ESA VEZ ESQUIZOFRÉNICA, Y NO TE DAREMOS TIEMPO DE CAMBIARTE DE NUEVO!

-¡CON UNA CHINGADA, APPLE BLOOM, PERO PENSÉ QUE TYREK TE HABÍA… NO HICIERON EL TRUCO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO LA PUTA DE SKYDANCER CON DEMONSTING! –Dijo tragando saliva Sonata, mientras Tyrek quien seguía disparando su magia para freír supuestamente a la terrestre vio qué su haz se dividía, saliendo a toda velocidad Skydancer de donde estaba Bloom. -¡¿Se cambiaron estando en medio de ataques?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-¡NADA ES IMPOSIBLE CUANDO CONFIAMOS Y SENTIMOS LO MISMO QUE NUESTROS AMIGOS TYREK, A PESAR DE SER PONYS INDIVIDUALES TODOS SOMOS UNO CUANDO LO REQUERIMOS! –Señalo la alicornio cortando la magia y llegando al frente de Tyrek, ya esté completamente sin guardia, desaparece sus espadas y dispara su magia sobre el centauro, mientras Sonata recibe la lluvia de golpes de Apple Bloom, siendo estos de la misma intensidad que con el que noqueo a Deathsaurus, ambas ponys terminan sus ataques haciendo que los dos demonios se choquen entre sí, doblando el daño que recibieron, azotándose ambos en el suelo, se despejo el polvo y notaron que Tyrek estaba ya completamente inconsciente de nuevo con su forma más famélica, su cambio agoto completamente su poder, pero Sonata salió de entre algunos escombros todavía transformada, pero sangrando mucho y tosiendo demasiado. –Malditas perras… me cobrare esto… voy a matar a todos sus seres… -Entonces en ese momento perdió su forma humanoide demoniaca, volviendo a su estado de ker de Equestria. –Pero... qué demonios… mi poder… mi belleza…

-A ti si se te acabó la batería Sonata. –Dijo Skydancer acercándose aun brillando, igual que Apple Bloom. –Irónico, el entrenamiento como sombra me sirvió para controlar este poder, como le ayudo a Deathsaurus y a Demian, pero tú al recibirlo regalado y que nunca hubieras entrenado te fastidio, te aseguro que ahora debes estar exhausta, como Tyrek que volvió a ser un buey famélico y Rabia a ser prácticamente humo, seguro eso es uno de los detalles que no les dijo Doll, podría asegurar que él no le pasa lo mismo dado que él hace las cosas para su conveniencia, seguro los mando a ustedes idiotas aquí para probar los límites de esa magia oscura.

-Y a mí me ayudo que solo usara esta bendición cinco minutos, mi cuerpo se acostumbró. –Entonces la Apple cambia ella sola. –Pero aun así está incompleto, es mejor no abusar, pero practicare para cuando obtenga toda mi fuerza no me sobrepase esta y me corrompa como te ocurrió a ti demonio.

-Malditas idiotas… ustedes creen que ya me ganaron… pero eso no va a ser así… -Entonces Sonata empieza a juntar todo su poder oscuro, Skydancer se cubre junto con Apple Bloom con un escudo. –Pero me las voy a llevar conmigo al infierno… ¡VOY A VOLAR ESTE REINO HASTA LOS CIELO!

-¡Tu no podrás hacer eso loca desquiciada! –Grito una yegua detrás de Sonata, esta reconoció la voz y de inmediato se giró, era Adagio, quien llego junto con Twilight, Tidal, Giza, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Stormy. -¡Cualquier ataque sónico que hagas como explosión yo lo voy a apagar, y dado que estas en estas condiciones será mucho más fácil, es hora que pagues por haber matado a mis dos seres más queridos, mi hermanita menor y al padre de mi luz cabrona!

-…Adagio…no… no puedo enfrentarme a Adagio como estoy en este momento. –Dijo Sonata intentando retroceder, pero detrás de ella estaban Skydancer y Apple Bloom, a un lado se le empezó a acercar Demonsting, Apple Jack, Pinkie y Discord y por el otro Rarity, Sweetie y Jazz, ya se habían recuperado algo del aura gracias a la intervención de Dinky. –Esto… no puede estar pasándome… ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!

-Pues lo es bruja del averno, y esta vez te aseguro que Doll no podrá salvar tu asqueroso pellejo. –Dijo Twilight preparando el hechizo para exiliar no solo a Sonata, también a Tyrek y a Rabia, la ker empezó a temblar, cuando una lluvia de fuego cubrió a los demonios, haciendo retroceder a los elementos y aliados. -¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! ¡No puede ser Doll, cubrí este coliseo con el escudo especial para que interviniera!

-¡Siento esto princesa, pero estos patéticos payasos aún son necesarios para cumplir los deseos del poderoso Doll! –Grito entre medio del fuego Deathsaurus, ya se levantado después del golpe de Apple Bloom. -¡Si por mi fuera los arrojaría directo al sol por provocar la descalificación de la pelea, ahora nunca los dragones me seguirán idiotas! –Entonces patea a Tyrek y a Rabia, y escupe fuego muy concentrado sobre Sonata en su ala izquierda, dejándole una marca permanente. -¡Deberías agradecer que no te vuelvo polvo bruja!

-Eres… un desdichado…

-¡Mejor no hables si no quieres otros agujeros en la otra ala estúpida! –Amenazo Deathsaurus completamente hirviendo, callando a la ker, entonces voltea a ver furioso a Demonsting. -¡Y tenemos a otro traidor a la causa, si no fuera por Doll estarías muerto Demonsting, pero no te uniste a los ponys, entregando información clasificada además de un arma, por eso debes ser eliminado!

-¡Eres estúpido o que Deathsaurus, ese Doll me iba a matar de todas formas, lo dijo esta bruja del demonio! –Reclamo Demonsting intentando que su compañero entendiera la situación pero su respuesta lo helo. -¡¿Y SI ESO FUERA CIERTO QUE?! ¡SI EL NO ENTREGO LA VIDA ENTONCES DEBEMOS DEVOLVÉRSELA COMO EL NOS INDIQUE TRAIDOR!

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO DEATHSAURUS?! –Se cuestionó Demonsting todo estupefacto. -¡SABES LO QUE PASA Y AUN ASÍ LE SIGUES SIENDO LEAL A ESTA BESTIA, AUNQUE TE PAGUE CON LA MUERTE!

-¡PORQUE A DIFERENCIA SUYA PAR DE TRAIDORES MEZQUINOS YO TENGO UN CÓDIGO DE HONOR…!

-¡A LA MIERDA TU PINCHE CÓDIGO DE HONOR LAGARTIJA! –Grita ya furiosa Skydancer llorando espantado a todos. -¡YO YA HE HECHO LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE EN TU CABEZA ENTRE QUE NO TIENES QUE ESTAR CON DOLL MOSTRÁNDOTE HECHOS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESCUCHASTE EL PLAN QUE DIJO ESTE OJETE Y AUN ASÍ… SABES QUE, YA NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO CONTIGO Y PERDER MI TIEMPO, SI QUIERES MORIRTE ADELANTE, HAZLO PERO TE JURO QUE SI LE HACES DAÑO DE NUEVO A CUALQUIERA TE VOY A DERROTAR SEA COMO SEA… QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, TU ERES MUY PELIGROSO POR SER UN PENDEJO… POR ESO TE VOY EXILAR JUNTO CON LOS OTROS TRES! –Entonces la alicornio enciende su cuerno. -¡Estoy lista maestra Twi, vamos a expulsar a estos cuatro de Equestria para siempre!

-Skydancer… lo siento… pero no siempre podemos hacer que los seres se den cuenta de su error. –Dijo entre dientes Twilight sollozando encendiendo su cuerno a la misma intensidad que su alumna. -¡Estoy lista mi aprendiz, estos demonios ya no serán una amenaza para nadie!

-¡Demonios estos mugres ponys quien a donde nos van a enviar! –Dijo Sonata poniéndose en pie. -¡Tenemos que huir y reagruparnos, ninguno de nosotros está bien como para pelear contra la reina y la sirenita, pero su escudo evita la tele transportación!

-Existe una manera de escapar bruja, pero no te va a gustar. –Dijo Deathsaurus sacando de entre su capa rota una esfera. –El hechizo del agujero negro puede sacarnos de aquí ya que puede atravesare cualquier protección, el gran Doll lo puso en esta esfera para enviar a los derrotáramos con él para su castigo, lo usaremos para irnos de aquí nosotros.

-¡Vete al carajo Deathsaurus, como estamos no sé si estos parásitos sobrevivan, e incluso no sé cómo terminaríamos nosotros!

-¡¿Entonces prefieres la alternativa?! –Se preguntó Deathsaurus, Sonata no pensó mucho y ella misma levito la esfera abriéndola, Adagio de inmediato empezó un escaneo electromagnético del flujo de energía discretamente, entrando los demonios al espacio temporal, desapareciendo en el acto. -¡Los malditos cobardes escaparon de nuevo! –Dijo molesta Rainbow, pero de inmediato sonrió. –Justo como lo planeaste Fluttershy.

-Así es Rainbow, sabía que si estaban contra las cuerdas se irían como las cobardes perras que son. –Menciono la alicornio amarilla acercándose a Adagio. -¿Adi pudiste reconocer las energías?

-Si pude reconocer las ondas del lugar a donde iban Fluttershy, solo tengo que averiguar a qué lugar corresponde y podremos cazarlos en su sucio hogar. –Dijo Adagio apareciendo una esfera de energía sónica en su casco. –Esta aura es del lugar en donde están, puedo decir que no están en este plano, pero no puedo definir en qué dimensión están, pero puedo afirmar que es paralela a esta, por eso no gastan tanto poder al moverse, es posible que sea la misma dimensión que aquí pero desfasada o algo por el estilo, necesitare la ayuda de Twi, Starlight y Starswirl para definir el lugar exacto y poder llegar ahí.

-De acuerdo Adagio, sé que es complicado pero les pido que sean rápidos con esto, siento que tenemos el tiempo encima. –Indico Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a Skydancer, quien lloraba mucho después de lo que le dijo a Deathsaurus volviendo a su estado normal. –Calma hija mía, yo sé que lo que le dijiste a tu amigo no fueron tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ver su necedad te desespero, y ya vi que él no es malo realmente, ya que incluso protegió a Sweetie, pero su gran lealtad está mal encaminada, cuando note que esa lealtad no se la merece un ser maligno como Doll entonces se podrá salvar.

-Pero ya no sé qué hacer tía, de verdad quiero salvarlo, pero él no quiere mi ayuda, y sé que es capaz por esa lealtad que tiene con el maldito de Doll pueda hacer algo terrible… y que yo le haga algo parecido para detenerlo…

-Hija escúchame bien, TE ASEGURO QUE TU NUNCA PASARAS POR ESA EXPERIENCIA. –Indico Fluttershy sonriéndole a Skydancer mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que Skydancer se apaciguara. –Además ya tuviste éxito con tu primer objetivo. –Indico Fluttershy señalando a Demonsting, quien neciamente se volteo para no ver a los demás. -¿Porque no vas y platicas un rato con él? Hazle saber que por el momento no le reclamaremos nada, hazlo confiar en nosotros con tu talento natural.

-Bueno… está bien… -Entonces Skydancer se le acerca a Demonsting poniéndose a su lado en lo que quedaba de la orilla de la plataforma. –Hola Demian, ¿te sientes bien? Es que gastaste mucha energía después de que te recuperaste.

-Skydancer podríamos tan solo estar aquí sin hablar, a ambos nos afectaron los siseos estúpidos de Deathsaurus y necesito pensar sobre muchas cosas en este momento…

-Si tú quieres mi amigo, hablaremos con más calma luego. –Menciono la alicornio sentándose, poniéndole el casco sobre el lomo a Demonsting, y el hizo lo mismo con su pinza ambos mirando al cielo, aun había destellos por la invasión notándolo Fluttershy. –Seguro al retirarse sus líderes estas cosas van a intentar hacer el mayor daño posible al saber que están vencidos, debemos ir a rematarlos antes que tengan más víctimas.

-Yo me quedo a cuidar a vigilar a estos jóvenes junto con Dinky Fluttershy, ve con mi marido y los demás para apoyar a Solar, y que alguien traiga a las niñas aquí, ya es irónicamente el lugar más seguro a pesar de que todo empezó aquí. –Indico Twilight, aceptando los demás la orden. –Por más que Yang sea muy inteligente es solo una niña y no debe ver ciertas cosas.

-Si pudiera decir lo mismo de mi hija, pero al ser changeling y vivir en el desierto ha visto cosas que si yo hubiera visto de niña enloquezco. –Comento suspirando Fluttershy, entonces le llega una noticia de su aparato de intercomunicación. –Aquí Mariposa vampiro… Mistery que bueno que te escucho, ¿Ya están dentro de los límites del imperio?... ¡¿PERO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO, ESTAS MUY SEGURO?!

-¡¿Fluttershy, que está pasando, hay una invasión más grande?! –Pregunto Discord al ver palidecer y desesperarse a Fluttershy. –Mistery dice… que Shield le aviso que Celestia desapareció a la misma hora que Sonata rompió las reglas de la pelea… que no se sabe nada de ella… Luna está buscándola pero parece que se la trago la tierra…

-¡Esto lo hizo Doll sin duda, ese maldito tiene la costumbre de aprovechar nuestros titubeos, nadie habría pensado que iría por Celestia! –Señalo Twilight completamente molesta, mientras Fluttershy se comunicaba con sus familias para saber si Doll tomo a alguien más.

Mientras Deathsaurus, Sonata, Rabia y Tyrek regresaron al cuarto del trono de Doll, los inconscientes seguían en ese estado y los otros dos estaban muy mal. -¡Señor mis sinceras disculpas, no pude volverme el señor de los dragones por culpa de este trio de ojetes, además Demonsting y Cólera ya nos traicionaron y muchos de los elementos ya obtuvieron el poder arcoíris, pero le aseguro qué esto no se quedara así, si me lo ordena volveré a tomar la ofensiva…!

-Tranquilo mi leal Deathsaurus, esto ya estaba presupuestado. –Dijo muy tranquilamente Doll espantando a Deathsaurus, esperaba que su jefe estuviera colérico. –Desde que supe que dos equipos de ponys estarían en el torneo había una probabilidad del 70% de fracaso, pero tú la dejaste al 50% si como dices estos tres hubieran seguido el guion seguramente ganan, mis sinceras felicitaciones para ti.

-¡¿Qué dice jefe?! ¡No entiendo nada!

-Es simple Deathsaurus, sabes que siempre juego a la segura. –Indico Doll sonriendo sacando su relicario. –Al saber que Twilight fue con los demás al torneo decidí visitar a una vieja amiga. –Al decir esto Doll abre su joya, dejando ver el retrato de Joan del lado derecho, pero del izquierdo estaba dentro del cristal Celestia, quien desesperada trataba de salir de ahí, no se le podía escuchar pero se notaba enfurecida y alterada. –Fue fácil pasar por los guardias, ya estos estaban listos para partir si estos idiotas hacían de la suyas, lo cual ocurrió, incluso Perrestia al estar concentrada en la pelea no me noto hasta no ser muy tarde, no tuve que deshacerme de nadie… desgraciadamente.

-¡¿ENTONCES USTED SEÑOR APROVECHO LA DISTRACCIÓN PARA CAPTURAR A CELESTIA?! –Dijo sorprendido Deathsaurus al ver el acto cobarde de Dark Doll. -¡Señor no creo que el secuestro sea la mejor…!

-¡AY YA CÁLLATE LAGARTIJA, QUE ME DESESPERAS! –Ordeno Sonata a Deathsaurus haciendo brillar sus ojos, entonces Sonata se le acerco a Doll. –Te felicito querido, aprovechaste bien la situación, (mientras yo sufría cabrón, pero ya me la cobrare) ¿Pero porque no la mataste? Era una oportunidad única, y también hubieras eliminado a esa Luna.

-Es que con solo la muerte no basta mi súcubo, a Celestia hay que hacerle más. –Dijo poniendo su relicario enfrente de su rostro, haciendo brillar sus ojos, haciendo que Celestia lo mirara preocupada. –Pero te garantizo que lo que tengo preparado para ella te encantara, deseara morirse y no podrá, sufriendo para siempre ya que ella será la responsable de algo horrible dirigido a quien ama como si fuera una madre… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los elementos y aliados ya estaban a punto de contener la invasión completamente, desgraciadamente hubo bajas del pueblo dragón, pero estas habrían sido muchísimas más sin la ayuda de Equestria, a los ponys ya les habían avisado que sus seres queridos se encontraban a salvo, solo habían secuestrado a la princesa Celestia, entonces de entre los escombros salió el réferi golpeado, pero bien en lo general. -¿Qué pasa?... ¡Ya recuerdo, el equipo Dark Torch hicieron un ataque de nivel letal, queda descalificado, por lo tanto el equipo Wondercolt gana la pelea y el torneo Puño del dragón! – Grito el réferi, entonces noto la hora, como estaba el coliseo, los destellos y el humo. -¡¿Pero qué brasas ocurre aquí?!

-¿En serio? –Se preguntó Yang viendo muy confundida al árbitro desde el centro de lo que era el ring, ya había dejado de supervisar y estaba jugando junto con Brave y Fire con una pelota de béisbol que apareció su padre, el réferi se quedó todo callado, dejándose oír el viento, el cual rompió Fire al decir dos palabras. –Árbitro tonto.


	34. Hay que encontrar el Sol

**Capítulo XXXIV.**

 **Hay que encontrar el Sol.**

-Como que ya me tiene harto estar en esta pinche habitación de hospital. –Dijo con mucho fastidio Lighting recostado en la misma cama y en el mismo cuarto del hospital de Ponyville, después de que de enfrentar al equipo de Deathsaurus Dinky pidió que los llevaran ahí en el acto, para tener mejores elementos para revisar a equinos. –Si solo lo que me paso fue cansancio, con un día de sueño seguramente habría bastado.

-Eso lo decido yo capitán Jolt, dado que mi rango supera al tuyo en decisiones médicas. –Dijo Dinky entrando a la habitación levitando seis tablas de historiales médicos. –Todos ustedes son… intransigentes, si no los conociera diría que son masoquistas. –Entonces revisa rápido la habitación, todos los jóvenes elementos estaban encamados, ya todos conscientes. –Y digo que tienen que estar aquí para una exhaustiva revisión y pruebas, y como capitana de pabellón medico militar es una orden que deben acatar.

-Pues yo no soy soldado "mi generala" y por eso yo me voy a mi casa, con permiso. –Dijo Apple Bloom levantándose, pero la magia de Dinky la hizo recostarse otra vez. -¡¿Pero qué henos pasa?!

-Es un hechizo especial para que los necios se queden dónde deben estar, en la cama. -Menciono Dinky haciendo que Apple Bloom y Lighting se tomaran unos 250 ML de la medicina de Starlife, haciendo que el corcel se tratara de limpiar el sabor con los cascos y la yegua se pusiera verde e intentara vomitar, pero la doctora lo impidió con su magia, dejando a la Apple con un rostro de asco sacando su lengua. –Bien, recuerden que dentro de dos horas es la próxima dosis antes de almuercen, ahora es turno de…

-¡Si te acercas con esa mierda Dinky te juro que la evaporo en tu geta! –Indico Scootalo intentando encenderse, pero no lo logro. -¡Pero que…GULP! –Dinky aprovecho para hacerle tomar la medicina a Scoot mientras trataba de pensar que le había fallado. –Scoot sabes que estas sedada, tu fuerza no es la normal de ninguno de ustedes, descuiden si de verdad necesitaran su fuerza el hechizo se acaba en automático. –Comento la doctora tomando la siguiente medida mientras Scoot se sentía con veinte resacas a la vez. –Muy bien, ¿ahora que potrillo bueno quiere su medicina? Si se la beben sin quejarse les daré una paletita. –Dijo cantando burlonamente Dinky. -¡Pues puedes meterte las paletitas en donde no da el sol Dinky Hooves, a mí no me vas a dar esa mugre, si no me tragaba el aceite de bacalao que me daban mis padres menos me voy a tragar ese veneno! –Indico Sweetie Bell tapándose la boca con los cascos, entonces Dinky se le acerco a la cama con el frasco levitando. –Vamos pequeñita, deja que tía doctora Dinky te de tu medicina.

-¡Vete a la chingada Dinky, no me hables como si fuera una retrasada mental, soy un año más grande que tú! –Comento Sweetie sin dejar de taparse la boca. -¡Y no soy tan pendeja como Scootalo para dejarte paso libre con esa cosa!

-Pues te hare que te la tomes Sweetie, quieras o no, y será peor para ti ya que te voy a dar más solo para fregarte. -Comento Dinky ahora dirigiéndose hacia Cool Jazz, haciendo que Sweetie suspirara aliviada, la doctora al oírla se voltea bruscamente, igual de rápido la cantante se tapa la boca de nuevo. –Ya veremos si puedes esquivarme Sweet, no se me va ni el más terco general, y tú solo eres una diva testaruda. –Entonces va con Jazz, quien estaba escribiendo en una partitura. –Muy bien Jazz, ¿tú también le vas a hacer el difícil?

-Con lo poco que te conozco Dinky me di cuenta que si hago eso me va ir peor después, así te recomiendo que terminemos con esto, ahora estoy inspirado y no quisiera perder esto por ponerme a jugar para evitar tomarme ese brebaje horrible. –Comento Jazz sin dejar de escribir, entonces Dinky le da rápidamente la medicina, quien al beberla su rostro paso a todos los colores del arcoíris, después se tomó del cuello, intentando que la medicina bajara más rápido y que dejara de estar sobre sus papilas gustativas. -¡Rayos, esto sabe peor que la porquería que me daba el cabrón de Fixit cuando mi padre buscaba chingarme!

-Ya Jazz, sé que esto no sabe bien, pero al ser un potro valiente te ganaste tu paletita. –Indico como medica infantil Dinky poniéndole la paleta en la boca a Jazz, todos vieron hastiados los gestos de la unicornio, pero se sintieron peor al ver que Jazz no le reclamo nada y empezó a saborear la paleta como un potrillo consentido mientras volvía a escribir. -¡De verdad eres un torpe inmaduro Jazz, no sé cómo puedes comportarte como un gran corcel para después comportarte como un chiquillo!

-Pues él es realmente maduro ya que no se comporta como niño que no se quiere tomar su medicina, y la más inmadura de todos eres tu Skydancer, aún más que la mocosa de Sweetie Bell. –Indico Dinky acercándose a la cama de la alicornio, quien retrocedió en su cama.- Deberías estar acostumbrada a tomarte esto, ya que tu padre la creo por ti cuando te enfermaste de fiebre de plumas y varicela de cuerno al mismo tiempo según tu historial médico.

-¡Si, pero después hizo que tomara eso cada tercer día! –Dijo Skydancer tratando de retroceder lo más posible. -¡Y me la daba a diario cuando me enfermaba de cualquier cosa, no quiero volver a esa rutina, esa es una pocas cosas de la que no me arrepiento cuando me volví una sombra durante siete años, y es posible que haya desarrollado inmunidad a sus efectos por tomarla tanto!

-No creo que hayas desarrollado inmunidad Skyli, recuerda que es un antibiótico mágico, se adapta a cualquier situación, además como dices la dejaste de tomar 7 años, apuesto que te enfermabas y sufrías más por no tener tratamiento médico adecuado. –Entonces intenta hablar la alicornio, pero no le salen las palabras. –Esto lo comprueba, ahora deja de quejarte y recupera la rutina de tomar esto para que tu sistema inmunológico se fortalezca. –Entonces Dinky hace qué se tome el frasco entero, haciendo llorar a Skydancer, ya después de terminar la alicornio se le veía toda mareada y enojada. -¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO SABE PEOR QUE LO QUE RECORDABA… UN SEGUNDO, ESTO NO ES LA MEDICINA DE MI PADRE, SU SABOR SE ME PEGO AL CEREBRO Y ESTO SABE INFINITAMENTE MAS MAL, Y ESO QUE CREÍ QUE NO ERA POSIBLE!

-Vaya, mi primer intento para mejorar el sabor no funciono. –Dijo tranquilamente Dinky anotando en sus conclusiones en un pergamino. –Por lo menos sé que el efecto terapéutico de la medicina no vario, con esto podre hacer modificaciones sin alterar la formula química mucho…

-¡¿NO ESTAS USANDO COMO CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS PENDEJA?! –Relincho colérica Apple Bloom tratando de zafarse de la cama. -¡Eres una ojete Dinky, haz tus test de esto en ti misma!

-Pero necesito información real, y para obtener mejores resultados necesito a alguien que esté en su condición física, algo enfermos y heridos que no esté en riesgo su vida, descuiden le agradeceré cuando gane el premio Horse de medicina por su gran contribución. -Menciono sarcásticamente Dinky, ya Apple Bloom iba a insultarla con todo lo que sabía cuándo entraron sus compañeros mayores con Spike y Discord. –Parece ser que ya empezó la hora de vista, yo me voy a desayunar algo, con su permiso.

-¡Entonces Deberías tomarte esa cosa como café hija de tu… GULP! -Cuando reclamaba Sweetie apareció un frasco de un litro de la medicina Dinky, haciéndosela tomar toda, la unicornio no pudo ni intentar vomitarla, se la tuvo que beber de un golpe, reclamo teniendo cerrada la boca. -¡TE ODIO DINKY HOOVES!

-Pero yo te amo Sweet, por eso cumplí mi promesa. –Dijo burlonamente Dinky saliendo de la habitación mandándole un beso, Sweetie ya iba a gritar cuando Rarity le tapo lo boca. –Sweetie cariño hay un lugar y un momento para todo, pero tú… "florido" lenguaje no es necesario ahora, Dinky hace su trabajo de muy buena gana, y si requiere usarlos como sujetos de prueba es porque ustedes pueden soportarlo, y les aseguro que ella no les daría algo peligroso, sabes que es una honesta y dedicada médico.

-Lo sé, pero aprovecha la situación para burlarse de nosotros. –Dijo Sweetie sacando la lengua y respirando agitadamente. –De verdad le agradecemos todos nosotros su esfuerzo después de que quedáramos agotados en la pelea final, ¿Cómo está la situación en el imperio dragón por cierto? Esa Dinky nos cortó el maginet y no sabemos nada además de lo que nos dicen ustedes.

-Se los corto porque "alguien" se metía a hojas muy… "exxxtremas" en las noches. –Menciono Apple Jack volteando a ver a su hermana, quien se puso los cascos delanteros debajo de su cabeza volteando a ver al lado contrario de su hermana un poco ruborizada. -¿Y eso qué? Estaba aburrida y como si ninguno se haya metido en páginas así alguna vez puritanos.

-Si pero no en una red pública, yegua degenerada. –Comento Apple Jack. –Definitivamente ya no eres una potra Bloom, pero cuanto tu pregunta Sweetie el imperio está bien, después de que nos fuimos los dragones remataron a los drones que estaban escondidos, ayudo mucho que algunos de los rivales de Solar y Ember pusieran de lado sus diferencias por el bien común, ahora el territorio está en paz, pero una paz tensa desgraciadamente ya que podría haber otro ataque.

-Eso es lo mejor que podía pasar desgraciadamente, Ahora solo es esperar con algo de tensión. –Dijo preocupada Skydancer. –¿Por cierto donde está mi amigo…? -Cuando Skydancer preguntaba por Demonsting este entra, pero llevando encima a Purple, a Orange, y a Fire, teniéndolas sobre su lomo y cola respectivamente, viéndose todo hastiado. -¡Guau, ir sobre un escorpión se siente bien a pesar de todo, eres súper cómodo Demian, y sabemos que los escorpiones llevan a sus crías así! –Dijeron unísonamente el huracán de Ponyville, mientras Fire se mecía en la cola afianzándose con sus garras, haciendo que Demonsting se le notara dolor en el rostro. –Columpio… columpio…

-¡Con un… escuchen niñas bájense de mí, no soy ni un carruaje y una barra transversal! -Se quejó Demonsting. -¡Y no todos los escorpiones llevan a sus crías encima, y esta mocosa mimada está enterrándome las garras, no sé como pero ya paso mi piel y llego a la carne, si no se fija podría romper el sistema de mis ácidos o venenos!

-Lo siento señor Sting, es que cuando mi prima la agrada alguien se pone a jugar con él, y como es una bebé no se fija en su fuerza. –Indico Ying entrando junto con Blue e Illusion, levitando a su prima su lomo, molestándola. –Yo… quiero jugar… con Demian…

-Ya prima, has estado jugando con él desde que llego al castillo, déjalo descansar un rato, igual ustedes Purple y Orange, que Demian sea fuerte no quiere decir que no se canse. –Ordeno tranquilamente la princesa del caos, resignándose Fire, entonces las gemelas también se bajaron del Aracne, este fue a la cama donde estaba Skydancer. –Vaya Skydancer a pesar de que ganaron esa extraña pelea tu estas encamada, a diferencia de mí que solo tuve que tomar ese asqueroso veneno de tu padre, tal vez pueda usarlo como arma, nadie podría levantarse después de que les inyecte eso.

-Que graciosito eres Demian, tan graciosito que se me olvido como reírme. –Menciono con una mueca molesta Skydancer para después alegrarse un poco. –Espero que la estadía que tienes en el castillo de mi maestra haya sido tranquila, considerando que tienes que soportar a la potranca más fastidiosa de toda la historia junto con su padre.

-¿Estás hablando de mi cierto? –Dijo con un tono burlesco Ying levitando sobre Skydancer, pero esta continuo sonriendo sin inmutarse. –Nop, hablo de tu hermana mayor, esa niña por hacer investigaciones hace cosas que van contra él sentido común de un niño o incluso el de un adulto, no puedo creer todavía que se haya atrevido junto con mi hermana ir a donde estábamos, arriesgándose mucho, a diferencia tuya y de Ilu que cuando las… "invite a fuerzas" a mi casa, tu aceptaste para proteger a tus amigos e Ilu para cuidarte a ti, a Yang y a Brave les hace falta madurar como ustedes.

-Ya todos dicen que soy más madura que mi hermana… y realmente no me gusta mucho, me gustaba más que dijeran que yo era la traviesa… era menos presión. –Indico Ying tallándose la cabeza, pero Illusion levita para ponerle el casco en el lomo. –Vamos amiga, no debería molestarte eso, es un gran halago, ya que a pesar de seguir haciendo bromas y travesuras ya no eres tan extrema como cuando se lo hiciste a mi tía cuando llegaste recién al pueblo, ya piensas muy bien para no lastimar a nadie y reaccionas en el acto cuando lo requieres, sigues siendo la princesa del caos y siempre será así, pero ya eres como tus padres, cuando Yang aprenda a escuchar su corazón como su cabeza ya no hará este tipo de cosas y madurara como tú.

-Eso que dijiste… es muy sensato Illusion, veo que ya creciste también. –Menciono Skydancer. –Hazle caso a nuestra amiga Ying, tiene razón ¿por cierto porque no vino Yang?

-Porque sigue castigada y por ese motivo Paper se la llevó al bosque Everfree para practicar con su nuevo sable, que para "aprender a no tomar decisiones sin comentárselo a alguien de confianza". –Respondió Ying sintiéndose triste por su hermana, pero sabiendo que se merece ese castigo. –Yo debería estar practicando también con mi maestro, pero me dijo que no era necesario y que podía venir a verlos.

-Supongo que ya sé porque, debió venir a ver al otro paciente tu maestro y su familia. –Dijo Skydancer preocupada un poco. –Es a quien peor le fue en esto, pero Demian no me has contestado, ¿has tenido algún problema, no te gusta estar aquí?

-Rayos Skydancer, ¿Qué no me vez? ¡Claro que estoy bien, no he tenido ningún problema a excepción de algunas bromas que me han hecho ese draconequs junto con esta escuincla, no pude dormir una noche esperando su chiste, pero no hicieron nada lo cual seguro fue parte de su plan diabólico, y la otra pequeña es con me llevo mejor, ya que compartimos el gusto por la bella lectura, pensé que encerrarían en el calabozo pero me dieron una habitación muy cómoda, ya que yo no merezco eso!

-Agradécele a mi alumna Demonsting, ya ella me lo pidió personalmente junto con su tía, ya que estuviste poseído como Skyli, pero desgraciadamente tu si tomaste vidas, sabemos que eran siguiendo órdenes y que no tenías otra opción… como los changeling. -Comento Twilight viendo seriamente a Demonsting, para ablandar después su gesto un poco. -Pero después veremos cómo purgaras esas culpas, pero esto considéralo como resarcimiento del daño que te hice al golpearte como bestia en las catatumbas de Canterlot, debí creerte cuando dijiste que no sabías nada.

-Está bien princesita salvaje, tomare esto como pago. –Dijo Demonsting volteando a ver a otra parte. –Ya no tomare las medidas que te dije después de tu tratamiento.

-Gracias por quitarme esa preocupación Demian. -Dijo ambiguamente Twilight, ya que no sabía si el Aracne podría seguir teniéndole algo de rencor, ella lo tendría, mientras en otro pabellón privado Flat Lane revisaba a un paciente cubierto con un traje biológico NBQ. Junto con Red Hearth vestida así también. –El paciente sigue estable y recuperación Doctor, pero estas… costras no ceden. –Indico la enfermera revisando las costras, que prácticamente eran placas de carbón muy quemado, revisándolas Flat Lane llegando a las mismas conclusiones. –Tendremos que quitarlas quirúrgicamente, para que podamos ver si la piel se pueda regenerar, si no tendremos que hacerle un trasplante.

-Doctor Lane, si me permite hacer algo antes de que intente hacer eso se lo agradecería mucho. –Indico una yegua entrando también con su traje, seguido de otros dos, uno era un potro increíblemente. –Creo que mi conocimiento previo con este tipo de paciente podre hacer más que ustedes y la doctora Dinky en este caso particular.

-Entiendo lo que dice, ya que usted definitivamente tiene más años de experiencia, pero tenga cuidado. –Señalo Flat Lane saliendo con Red Hearth. –Pero lo que no entiendo es porque necesita a estos dos sin ofender, uno es un niño, y el otro… no sé si su conocimiento se pueda aplicar aquí, tratamos de salvar una vida, no fastidiarla más.

-Descuide, yo respondo por ellos, además sus auras son lo más cercano que tenemos para intentar una transfusión si ocurre algo imprevisto, y sabe que este potrillo tiene una gran aura como las hijas de la princesa de la amistad.

-Además me quedare con ellos por si este… cabrón aún tiene ideas raras en su cabeza. –Indico el corcel poniéndose a la derecha del paciente, el pareció que no le gustó la idea. –Por mí fuera tampoco dejaría al pequeño, pero como vera mi pareja no sé cómo me convenció.

-Creo que ya sé porque, si no les hizo nada a tres potrancas que no tenían que ver con él, menos le hará algo a uno con él podría estar relacionado. –Entonces Flat Lane y Red Hearth abandonan la sala. -Tengan cuidado de todas formas, y recuerden que los elementos están en este mismo piso, si ocurre algo extraño vendrán en él acto incluso los que están recuperándose todavía.

-Lo sabemos nosotros y el Flat, descuida estaremos bien, ahora danos un poco de privacidad si no es molestia. –Indico la yegua, entonces cuando se fueron el médico y la enfermera la yegua hizo un escaneado de la habitación. –Como ya me había dicho Scootalo, no hay riesgo biológico por su quemada, Dinky es demasiado exagerada, pueden quitarse la máscara corazones. –Entonces mágicamente los tres se quitan las máscaras, dejando ver que eran Sombra, Radiant Hope y Bright Meteor. –Ya sentía que me ahogaba con esto encima, pero esta quemada ni siquiera huele mal, ¿Cómo te sientes…Cólera?

-Muy agradecido que una yegua demente, un traidor y su pequeño engendro me vengan a visitar, a mí, un idiota que casi se vuelve un zombi mugroso. –Indico Cólera irónicamente abriendo un poco sus ojos, a él también lo llevaron al hospital de Ponyville. –Segurito muchos miembros de su club deben estar cuidándome, soy como un actor que tuvo una sobredosis.

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua Cólera, ya que la "demente" va revisarte, aunque no lo merezcas por todo lo que has hecho. –Comento Sombra viendo directamente a Cólera. -Además de que el "traidor" y el "engendro" te van a pasar aura y si es necesario sangre para que sigas respirando.

-Y ni siquiera íbamos a venir Cólera, pero las princesas Yang y Braveshy al ver tu estado le suplicaron a mis padres si podían venir a ayudarte. –Comento Bright haciendo brillar su cuerno de forma ofensiva, pero lo apago al llegar al rostro del umbrum. –Como favor para ellas venimos, ya que las defendiste cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo, esta es la manera de las princesas de darte gratitud, y como son mis amigas ni siquiera lo verían como una paga para ti, sino porque es lo correcto.

-Estas mocosas… de verdad son demasiado confiadas, espero que no haya alguien que quiera aprovecharse de eso. –Dijo Cólera entrecerrando los ojos. –Pero no sé porque se interesan por mí, yo ya estoy acabado, esa Scootalo me tuvo que quemar toda la corrupción de mi cuerpo que hizo la perra de Rabia para controlarme, ahora estoy completamente discapacitado… no puedo moverme, con trabajo puedo hablar y comer, ni siquiera puedo hacer mis necesidades básicas sin ayuda, si me quitan la corteza seguro quedare con la piel viva encima, y al ser umbrum no van a encontrar donantes de piel… esto es satírico, no odio a la pegaso por freírme, odio a la desgraciada de Rabia, seguro quiere hacerle lo mismo a los demás umbrums… si pudiera le ahorcaría con su puta lengua para evitarlo…

-Yo no podía creer lo que me dijeron Twilight, su hija y Scootalo, tenía que escucharlo de ti Cólera, estas preocupado por el resto de los umbrums. –Señalo Sombra extrañado. –Creí solo buscabas tu beneficio personal sin importante nuestro pueblo.

-Lo dice el imbécil traidor que nos abandonó en la prisión de las sombras, para que retozara con su amiguita como estúpidos en los prados. –Señalo Cólera sarcásticamente, Bright ya lo iba agredir por insultar a sus padres cuándo su madre se lo impidió. –No Bright, sé que no te gusto que nos hablaran así, pero ponte en sus herraduras, tu padre si los traiciono por mi abandonándolos en su destierro, pero ellos se lo merecían en esa ocasión, ahora ni yo y tu padre sabremos que pensar, por eso vamos a ayudarlo, para formarnos una mejor opinión y ver si podemos ayudar a los demás para que no se extingan y no se vuelvan los esclavos de Rabia y Dark Doll.

-¡¿Qué dices yegua, que quieren ayudarme?!

-Así es... Malagradecido. –Comento Sombra. –Hope tiene experiencia para tratar heridas como las tuyas gracias que me trato a mi siendo joven y ya como adulto, igual a Bright porque a pesar de todo tenemos todavía sangre de umbrum, y eso lo sabemos ya que detectamos energías negativas sin alimentarnos de ella.

-Pero para intentar tratar de curarte necesito tu aprobación Cólera, ya que mi magia requiere permiso del herido, sino no sirve de nada. –Señalo Hope. –Si tú no quieres mi ayuda nos retiraremos y dejaremos que Flat Lane, Dinky y Red Hearth lo hagan a su modo, dado que ninguno abandonaría a alguien herido o enfermo.

-¿Conque esa son mis opciones? –Se cuestionó Cólera. –La primera es que tú me intentes sanar con el conocimiento que tienes gracias a tu noviecito y a su engendro, la otra es convertirme en el sujeto de pruebas de otros médicos, y la tercera es quedarme así siendo el objeto de lastima de ustedes ponys… creo que tomare la opción uno, tú debes saber algo de nuestro organismo a pesar que mutamos a Sombra y porque realmente ya no tengo nada que perder, no importa si tienes éxito o no yegua.

-Que bien que derrochas mucha seguridad en el futuro Cólera. –Dijo sarcásticamente Hope rodando los ojos. –Descuida te aseguro que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque tú lo dudes.

-Sí, sí, termina con esto, ya casi es hora de mi baño de esponja, tendría que ser la única ventaja de mi estado pero desgraciadamente ni siquiera siento el toque de la enfermera.

-Eres un cerdo libidinoso Cólera. –Señalo Sombra al cubrir los oídos de Bright al ver para donde iba el comentario del umbrum. –Deberías tener en cuenta que aquí hay un potro y una dama, respétalos desgraciado, Hope linda ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte con este tipo?

-Es simple cariño, como ya lo había deducido tu aura y la de Bright son completamente compatibles con la de Cólera, y seguramente con el resto de la raza umbrum, podre hacerle una transfusión para recuperar su aura rota y dañada por Rabia, esto le ayudara a curarse por sí solo, como siempre lo han hecho, voy a necesitar el aura de ambos para poderlo hacer de manera expedita y que ninguno de ustedes se degaste de más.

-Si no hay otro modo mi cielo, ¿Bright quieres hacer esto? No te obligaremos si está en contra de lo que deseas.

-Ya les dije padres que voy a hacerlo, le hice la promesa a Yang y a Brave de hacer lo equinamente posible para ayudar a este señor, y si ellas confían en este tipo y le tienen gratitud es mi deber tratar de ayudarlo, aunque sea un umbrum algo tocado.

-¡Hey, no me insultes mocoso, si quieres ver a alguien verdaderamente tocado deberías ver a Sonata y a Rabia, esas si están pero para no querer cruzarse con ellas nunca jamás!

-Gracias por el interesante consejo Cólera, pero no quiero que mi hijo se encuentre a un par de depravadas. –Dijo Radiant Hope preparando a Cólera para la operación. –Ahora Cólera voy a tener que hacer los procedimientos sin ponerte anestesia, ya que en tu estado no podría soportarlo por lo débil de tu sistema, voy a intentar que sea lo menos doloroso posible, pero te dolerá algo de todos modos, si tenemos suerte el aura de mi hijo y de mi marido entrara con problemas a tu sistema pero solo al principio, ya cuando tu cuerpo se adapte será más rápido, empezando a curarte físicamente.

-Que bien yegua, y si no funciona seguro me muero ¿no?

-Bueno existe esa posibilidad, pero no es tan probable como piensas…

-Ay, ya cállate yegua, y mejor empieza de una vez, para terminar rápido con esto de una manera u otra. –Señalo Cólera resignándose, entonces Hope suspiro, se calmó y empezó la operación transfiriendo el aura del corcel y del potro a Cólera, mientras los pequeños ponys estaban jugando con los elementos encamados, haciéndoles pasar un buen rato a los adultos, menos a Lighting, quien se veía muy preocupado y por eso no atendía los juegos de las pequeñas mientras sus compañeros se divertían. -¿Lighting te sientes bien, será que le duele algo y no quieres decirlo?

-No Blue, no me siento mal de salud, y no creo que Dinky no notara algo, para que quisiera ocultármelo. –Comento el corcel a la pequeña de las Pie. –Solo te diré que a pesar de todo tengo un puesto importante y eso hace que piense en una mala situación en que estamos nosotros.

-¿Habla del rapto de la princesa Celestia verdad? –Dijo Blue, entonces Lighting asiente. –Sé que como capitán se siente responsable de esto, pero no debería ser así, estaba en medio de una misión, ni siquiera culparía a la guardia de ese día en Canterlot, ese demonio es muy poderoso, si se hubieran dado cuenta hablaríamos de algo peor que un secuestro ahora.

-Eso lo sé pero no dejo de estar preocupado pequeña, y después de que Luna dio la orden de que esto no se filtrara a la población general me preocupa más, sé que es para no provocar pánico, sería un caos si el pueblo sepa que Doll capturo a la princesa, se perdería mucho espíritu de lucha de los ponys, si ya es complicado que ustedes nuestros niños lo sepan, además de nuestros líderes aliados, por eso te pido de nueva cuenta que sean muy discretas Blue.

-Descuide, sabemos cuándo permanecer calladas, incluso mis hermanas mayores, Ilu a pesar de lo bocona que es no le ha dicho ni a Teseo y a Sam, aunque esta última sospecho que ya se lo dijo su mamá, ya ves que Ying y Yang nos vieron la cara cuando llegaron, saben guardar secretos, y Brave es habladora pero sabe enmudecer, quien no sepa de su tic al mentir lo puede engañar, además ella vive donde todos lo saben, y los demás changeling si son discretos.

-Veo que piensas lo mismo que yo, ustedes pequeñas serán muy discretas con esto, después veré a Gilda para averiguar si se lo dijo su hija, supongo que Luna ha hecho salir el sol estos días además de poner la luna, debe ser algo complicado hacer ambas cosas, además de fingir ser su hermana.

-Pues la princesa Luna… no ha sacado estos días el sol. –Señalo Blue, sorprendiendo a Lighting. –Ella tiene que estar atenta y en toda su capacidad para enfrentar otro imprevisto, y se desgataría esta al hacerlo al no ser su talento natural, así que le pidió de favor a otra pony que lo hiciera.

-¡¿Entonces Otro alicornio esta levantado el sol?! –Pregunto Lighting, sabía que obviamente no era Skydancer. -¡¿Twi tomaste el lugar de Celestia en esto?!

-No Lighting, ¿Qué no recuerdas como hice girar el sol cuando me dieron sus poderes las otras alicornios? –Indico la princesa mientras le mostraba a Sweetie como no gastar tanto su aura. –Y ya es el motivo de eso, recuerda que mi nombre significa crepúsculo, cuando el sol se pone, no cuando se levanta.

-¡¿Entonces es Cadance quien levanta el sol?!

-No Lighting, mi tía está todavía débil por su nuevo embarazo, parece ser que el bebé dentro de hace que desgaste más rápido su fuerza, como le pasaba a mi madre con nosotras, esto hace que sospechen que él o ella sea un alicornio como mi hermana y yo. –Comento Ying mientras jugaba con Scoot cartas con una baraja ibérica. –Por esta causa mi tía está bajo supervisión extrema y casi no la dejan hacer nada.

-Fantástico, tendremos a otro súper pony, por lo menos tenemos la experiencia de ustedes y de Fire, capaz sin este ese bebé sería capaz de romper el corazón de cristal con un berrinche. –Dijo bromeando Lighting, logrando hacer reír a varios menos a Discord, Ying, Pinkie y Blue quienes miraron muy fastidiados a la cuarta pared. –Y también podemos descontar a Hope, ya que usa su talento para ser médico de los heridos de este conflicto, y en estos momentos deben estar operando a Cólera, entonces es Fluttershy quien debe levantar el sol, de verdad me sorprendes más su alteza día tras día.

-No Lighting, solo lo hice una puta vez…y no sabes cómo me arrepentí de eso. –Comento molesta Fluttershy mientras le quitaba unas vendas al ala de Skydancer. –Tu ala ya está bien mi cielo, pero no la muevas bruscamente hoy, continuando con lo que dijiste Lighting Luna me pidió que lo hiciera para ver si magia podía soportarlo, y si lo soporte… pero NINGUNO de ustedes se puede imaginar levantar algo con ese monumental peso a excepción de Twilight, casi me muero para lograr levantar esa cosa incluso transformándome, Luna me explicó que si podría lograrlo más fácilmente pero practicando mucho y empezando con un peso menor, no con todo como lo hice esa vez, con razón a Celestia de joven odiaba hacer eso, si a mí de potra me hubieran obligado a hacer eso capaz que me vuelvo una cabrona desde ese momento.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tú solo lo hiciste el primer día! ¡¿Entonces quien rayos levanta el sol, y haciéndolo bien ya que a diferencia de la única vez que tú lo hiciste este se alza normalmente?! –Se cuestionó Lighting, cuando un oficial de la guardia diurna entra a la habitación. –Sus majestades lady Twilight, Lord Discord y lady Ying, y su alteza Reina Fluttershy, el comandante Shield y su excelencia la princesa Celestia desean ver a los elementos que tuvieron la última confrontación con los aliados de Dark Doll, incluyendo también al Aracne Demian Sting si no es que hay algún inconveniente.

-No hay inconveniente soldado, dígales que pueden entrar, pero solo a ellos. –Dio la indicación Twilight, dejando a los encamados muy embrollados, entonces entran el comandante seguido por la princesa "Celestia". –Su majestad es bienvenida, agradecemos que venga a ver a nuestros hermanos.

-No Twilight, para mí es un placer volveros a ver después de este tiempo, de verdad son muy valientes Lighting, Sweetie y Apple Bloom. –Menciono Celestia yendo con estos tres revisándolos personalmente, para llegar al centro del cuarto y viendo de lejos a los otros tres. –Ustedes también lo hicieron bien Skydancer, Jazz Y Scootalo, enfrentaron a una amenaza en el imperio dragón apoyando a Polar… Solar Maximus casi de inmediato después de tres de ustedes enfrentaron a la ker y los otros tres a Dark Doll en el infierno… tártaro. –Menciono de una manera muy exagerada "Celestia" confundiendo palabras sonriendo de una manera muy falsa, haciendo que Shield rodara su ojo bueno. –Soldado tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir a solas, que nadie nos interrumpa a excepción de la Doctora Dinky o la Familia de Sombra.

-Cómo ordene su alteza. –Señalo el soldado viendo extrañado a la princesa, pero creyó que era por la presión actual, saliendo de la habitación, entonces Twilight y Rarity sellaron el lugar acústicamente, entonces Jazz hablo con un tono molesto. –Tú no eres la princesa Celestia.

-Pero Señor Jazz no sé de qué me esta…

-Y tampoco eres Chrysalis, ella no es tan pendeja cuando imita a alguien. –Comento Skydancer viendo suspicazmente a la "princesa". -Ella no confunde los nombres, y nos trata como su familia, no que tu solo vi que viste preocupada a LJ, Bloomie y Sweetie como si fueras los únicos que conoces… porque así es, ¿no Sunset Shimmer?

-Le dije señorita Shimmer que tenía que hacer para para lograr una interpretación perfecta de su alteza Celestia, pero no me hizo caso, debí hacer que uno de mis agentes lo hiciera, la agente Nativity Dark era perfecta para este papel.

-Si ya me imagino a una pony de tierra tratando de subir el sol tuerto. –Dijo "Sunselestia" recobrando su voz, para apagar la magia del collar changeling, volviendo a ser Sunset, viéndose que ella también en Equestria había logrado el estado alicornio. -¿Sabes que una de las causas por la que abandone Equestria era por ti, Ya que no dejabas de chingarme diciendo que yo no era digna de ser la sucesora para levantar el sol sustituyendo a la princesa Celestia cuando lo necesitara?

-Y no me equivoque, ya que tú querías ser alicornio sin los méritos requeridos Shimmer, tratando de conseguir el poder de Celestia para volverte una tirana.

-Es cierto Comandante, pero Sunny ya logro lo que quería… su madre Celestia. –Indico Twilight interviniendo en el pleito. –Supero su lado oscuro, logro brillar como lo hice yo, y ya no le interesa dominar a nadie, ya que es una directora de escuela que se preocupa por sus alumnos, siendo esta su verdadera vocación, por eso cuando cruzo esta vez, ya que logro salvar y aceptar a quien ama, ayudándola con su problemas pudo evolucionar física y espiritualmente a una noble alicornio.

-Supongo que tiene eso a su favor princesa, al fin al cabo Celestia no se equivocó con ella, solo tardo más de lo debido en lograr el deseo de esta.

-Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme equivocado de esa manera tuerto. –Dijo Sunset llorando preocupada. –Celestia me trato como su hija y yo la traicione horrible por mi codicia, tuve la suerte de que Twi y mis amigas del otro lado me salvaron de mi misma enseñándome sus nobles ideales, igual pude enseñárselos yo a los que lo necesitaban, cuando Twi se fue vine a su despedida y aproveche para disculparme con mi mamá… y ella me perdono sin reclamarme nada… a pesar del dolor de perder supuestamente a mi hermana Twi ese pequeño momento fue uno de lo más felices… tenemos que salvarla de Doll y Sonata antes que la lastimen Twilight.

-Lo sabemos Sunset, discúlpanos por no proteger a Celestia, debimos pensar que Doll podría aprovechar que todos los elementos estamos ocupados en otra parte de nuevo. –Dijo Lighting preocupado. –No capitán Jolt, mis agentes y las guardias debimos estar más atentos, ustedes tenían una misión que cumplieron perfectamente, no como nosotros que nos distrajimos dejando sola a su majestad.

-Ya es suficiente de andar de echarnos la culpa todos Shield, incluso yo me siento responsable al no vivir aquí y estar lejos de mi mamá. –Señalo Sunset tranquilizándose a ella y los demás con sus palabras. –Lo que debemos hacer ahora es reponernos y buscarla, a Celestia no le gustaría vernos así, hay que levantarse y mejorar el ánimo por los demás ponys. –Entonces la alicornio dorada se acerca a Lighting. –Como se los prometí amigos, vine de inmediato cuando Spike me escribió explicándome la situación, tengo más facilidad de mover al sol ya que mi madre me enseño un poco de su magia y que increíblemente es nato para mí.

-Y finges ser Celestia para no provocar preocupación al pueblo Sunset, usando la magia changeling de esa joya, no sé por qué no los dijeron, ya sabíamos de esto.

-Es quería ver si podía hacerles una pequeña broma, pero fui descubierta por alguien quien realmente no conozco, el tuerto tiene razón, necesito mejorar mi actuación.

-Pero de todos modos nos sorprendiste al verte ya como alicornio Shimmer, y en cuanto a tu actuación solo trata de aprender los nombres bien, y con eso ya la haces, al confundir Solar con polar te delato con todos.

-Y realmente es estúpido, el Solar de mi mundo es alcalde del municipio Draco, y he tratado varias veces con él, debí saber que su contraparte también era una clase de líder.

-¿Por cierto como están los demás Sunny?

-Están bien LJ, Flutters quería acompañarme pero le dije que tenía que quedarse para seguir entrenando a sus contrapartes, por cierto tu "hermano" ha mejorado mucho estos días, las demás están también practicando bajo la supervisión de Twilight en magia más avanzada, yo pedí permiso en mi trabajo para atender un problema personal… en eso no mentí, la profesora Integra Calculator me está cubriendo como directora sustituta.

-Ya veo, que bueno que están bien, ¿entonces Aria se quedó y está practicando también su magia allá?

-Claro, ella se quedó en casa practicando, ya que no está preocupada por mí, además de preocuparse por Adagio. –Dijo Sunset sonriendo muy falsamente, para poner una mueca de inmediato. -¡Por favor Lighting! ¡¿Qué no la conoces?! ¡Nada más vio la nota del libro me dijo que no se iba a separar de mi lado otra vez, no importando que tuviera que seguirme al infierno!

-Pero ella no está contigo en este momento…

-Porque ahora está fastidiando a alguien más gracias a la luz. –Dijo suspirando Sunset un poco alegre, mientras en el castillo de Twilight en el salón de mapa Adagio estaba concentrándose en la pista para encontrar los cuarteles de Doll. –Skydancer y Demian tienen razón, el castillo de Doll se mueve mágicamente, incluso entre dimensiones, por eso pudo pasar a la dimensión de las sombras, por esa causa me cuesta trabajo no perder el rastro.

-Calma Adagio, si hay una pony que pueda descubrir donde se encuentra eres tú. –Señalo Starlight trayéndole una taza de café y un bizcocho a la sirena. –Y no creo que su mugre castillo lo pueda mover a dimensiones más lejanas, solo puede pasar a las vecinas, como la prisión, donde esta Starswirl o donde residía Discord.

-Y no es tan tonto para permanecer en ellas, ya podemos llegar ahí sin problemas, y no creo que le guste desgastar su magia, te aseguro que la mayor parte del tiempo permanece en esta dimensión. –Menciono Adagio mientras tomaba su café sin dejar de buscar en el mapa, entonces tomo su bizcocho para comérselo, pero una yegua del mismo color de Starlight se lo quita rápidamente, haciendo que mordiera a la nada bruscamente. -¡POR AMOR A LA GRAN KELPIE ARIA, DÉJAME COMER MI PAN EN PAZ!

-¡Claro que no Adagio, este tipo de comida no es buena para la pequeña! –Comento Aria, quien se había transformado en una pony-sirena como su compañera, pero teniendo una apariencia parecida a la Cadance y Twilight. -¡Esto está hecho de harinas procesadas y azúcar refinada, tú debes comer solo panes integrales endulzados con stevia, no dejare que mi sobrinita sea una adicta a la azúcar como lo son tú y era mi hermanita!

-¡Sabes de siempre que me choca la stevia, creo que es más peligroso comer esa madre refinada que la azúcar normal, y este pan es NATURAL, no como las mugres que venden los supermercados en casa, ahí si quien sabe que no le echan, ya que en lugar de usar una receta usan una formula química, además mi doctora me dio permiso de comer TODO lo que has quitado desde que llegaste con Sunny, dándome puro alimento con fibra, no voy a comerme trigo sin procesar, no soy un caballo… de nuestro hogar, devuélveme mi pan en este instante si no…!

-¡Pues creo que ya no te podrás comer! –Entonces Aria lame todo el bizcocho, Adagio sintió mucha repugnancia, pero le dio más coraje lo que paso después. -¡Mmmh, sabe rico, es como los pasteles de Pinkie! –Entonces Aria de lo come de un bocado. –Qué bueno que yo no tengo que preocuparme del gluten y los endulzantes.

-Aria cabrona… te comiste mi pan… -Dijo Adagio muy frustrada, entonces se molesta mucho. -¡Con esto ya te has comido en mi cara muchas de las cosas que me quitas Aria sinvergüenza, como mi ensalada de atún de ayer, solo porque le puse crutones y salsa marinera, voy amarrarte el hocico!

-Calma hermana, solo es una broma., aquí te tengo otro pan, incluso tiene chocolate y cajeta encima… justo como te gusta y lo preparaba Sonata. –Indico Aria dándole otro bizcocho a Adagio. –Pero es de harina integral, ya que lo que dije tiene algo de verdad, trata de no comer más azúcar el día de hoy para que tu sistema y el de la pequeña procesen bien esto.

-Aria… gracias, pero no es necesario que me cuides tanto. –Menciono Adagio aceptando la oferta de paz de su hermana, empezando a comerse el bizcocho. –Sabe tan bien como lo preparaba nuestra hermanita.

-Es un gran halago esto que me dices Adi, pero todavía me falta mucho por aprender para llegar a ese nivel.

-Pero llegaras pronto, tú pudiste usar tus cascos desde el principio, a diferencia de mí que tarde mucho en recordar cómo usarlos.

-Lástima que no vi eso, seguro fue interesante. –Menciono sonriendo levemente Aria, entonces se pone frente a Starlight y como si fuera un espejo se empezó a acomodar la melena. –No entiendo cómo se deshicieron mis coletas, además creo que me hice más bajita y tengo una protuberancia en la testa…

-Aria… haces este chiste desde que llegaste… y desde ese momento no es nada gracioso en mi opinión. –Dijo muy hastiada Starlight. –Para mí sigue siendo gracioso, son como las hermanitas menor y mayor. –Dijo Adagio mientras seguía buscando y comiendo. –Hasta parece que alguien decidió hacerlas del mismo color porque pensó que no estarían juntas frente a frente.

-Solo es coincidencia Adagio, como es coincidencia el color de Jazz, Vinyl, Shinning y Rarity, además de que estos son unicornios. –Comento Aria levantándose. –Yo he visto a otras mujeres y yeguas que tienen el mismo color que tú, y sé que no son parientes, como una de mis compañeras de mi trabajo.

-Además estoy segura que mi color hizo que Sunset se interesara en ti Aria. –Comento burlonamente Starlight. –Segura al no poder tenerme siempre a su lado tuvo que buscar un sustituto… a ti.

-Eso que comentas no es lógico Starlight, yo conozco de más tiempo a mi lindo amanecer, a mi Sunny le guste desde que la mire la primera vez, y ella me dijo que fue mutuo, solo que no sabía que era bisexual en ese instante, más bien fue al conocerte que ella me recordó un poco, por eso se hicieron amigas rápido, de nada.

-Mejor ya no hablemos de eso Aria, Sunset podría entrar y ocurrírsele una de sus "ideas" extremas y ya no estoy para esos trotes, ya voy a juntarme con Sunburst.

-Pues no creo que al le moleste, es macho, y seguro le ha pasado por la cabeza la imagen de tres yeguas "tomándose cariño" siendo dos de estas del mismo color, estando el entre las tres. –Menciono pícaramente Aria, haciendo que Starlight sonriera de esa manera. –Veo que te interesa esa idea, lo discutiremos con Sunny luego ya que me dio curiosidad como a ti.

-Eres una perversa Aria, ya corrompiste a Sunset y a Starlight. –Señalo Adagio rodando los ojos. –Y ahora vas por Sunburst, eres de verdad insaciable.

-No me reclames, tenía más de mil años de celibato, voy a gozar con la yegua que quiero con lo que a ambas nos gusta, además Starlight igual lo hizo con Twi. –Señalo Aria cuando se sienta al lado de su hermana. -¿Adagio no quieres que te ayude con esto?

-No Aria, estoy bien, y no creo que puedas ayudarme, recuerda que Starswirl me entreno para usar mi instinto de depredador para esto, el cual tú ya careces al vincularte más con tu gente, las sirenas protectoras.

-Aun no puedo creer que Starswirl siga vivo y que haya guardado esos libros de mi pueblo, pero no deberías considerar que no puedo rastrear a esa bruja, no soy menos sirena que tú.

-No quise decir eso Aria, antes nuestros poderes no se diferenciaban pero ahora sí, recuerda como me sanaste a mí y calmaste a Lighting, ese el don de tu pueblo, la curación, por eso tu canto ofensivo no es tan fuerte ahora pero el guía sí.

-Y por eso te tengo un poco de envidia Adagio, tu mejoraste mucho tu poder, incluso tienes un radar fuera del agua.

-Irónico, ya que yo envidio tu poder curativo Aria, tú sanas y yo cazo…

-No cazas realmente hermana, defiendes, como en un juego de rol, yo soy la curandera y tú la guerrera, lástima que con nuestras gemas pasadas no nos diéramos cuenta de eso, y que nuestros pueblos igual no lo hayan notado, si ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de cada rol hubiéramos sido un pueblo fuerte, como lo lograron los ponys terrestre, pegasos y unicornios, ese maremoto no habría casi extinguido a las sirenas.

-También pensé en eso Aria, obteniendo la misma conclusión, estar separadas casi nos extingue, pero al juntarnos las tres unimos a ambas tribus extrañamente, como me gustaría que pudiéramos resurgir como pueblo hermana.

-Pues tú ya diste el primer pasó Adagio. –Dijo entre risas Aria viendo el vientre de Adagio, apenando a esta. –Y recuerda que el mundo es muy grande, podría haber algunas sirenas por ahí en las profundidades, además de que varios kelpies tienen un poco de sangre sirena como tu amiga Tidal.

-Es cierto, no hay que perder la esperanza de que haya más de nuestra raza por ahí, ¿oye Aria, tu cual crees que haya sido la especialidad de Sonata, protectora o cazadora?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… ella tenía algo que tranquilizaba y me ponía feliz aunque no lo dijera, pero también podía encresparnos los nervios y ser algo violenta, ambas cosas provocadas por su inocencia… creo que tenía características de ambas razas Adagio.

-Como lo ves tiene sentido, es posible que fuera mestiza, si su contraparte no la hubiera… ella habría sido la sirena más grande la historia.

-No digas eso Adagio, ELLA ES LA SIRENA MAS GRANDE LA HISTORIA. –Comento Aria abrazando a Adagio. –Nos salvó a ambas, y nos sigue cuidando desde arriba a nosotras y a las jovencitas.

-Es cierto, fui una boba al mencionarlo así, ¿entonces si yo soy la guerrera y tú la curandera, que era entonces Sonatita?

-Pues la bufona. –Dijo burlándose Aria, molestando a Adagio por la comparación. –La bufón que parece que no piensa… pero que es realmente la unión entre las otras dos, dispuesta cuando se le requiere a mostrar lo que es debajo de ese maquillaje, una valiente y honorable dama dispuesta a proteger a los que ama.

-Describiste a nuestra hermana perfectamente Aria. –Menciono Adagio llorando un poco. -Por eso no podemos quedarnos atrás, debemos detener a los demonios, y el primer paso es hallarlos.

-Entonces concéntrate hermana, estoy segura que pronto encontraras su ubicación, yo me voy a practicar afuera, como dices mi poder ofensivo decayó, pero puedo volverlo a poner al nivel que requiero, además también entrenare mi magia defensiva con las lecciones de estos libros, voy a hacer "boxeo de sombra", ¿Starlight me ayudas con eso?

-Creo que me voy a teñir la melena y el pelaje de mi cuerpo, por lo menos mientras la novia de mi amiga siga quedándose aquí. –Indico Starlight yendo con Aria al patio. –Cualquier cosa que descubras nos avisas Adagio, para ir con Twilight de inmediato.

-De acuerdo "Aria" parte 2. –Dijo burlándose la sirena de la unicornio Starlight iba a reclamar de nuevo pero se resignó, noto que ninguna sirena iba a dejar de molestarla así. –Súper, soy la comidilla de seres mitológicos, ¡viva!

En el hospital Hope estaba ya por terminar la operación para curar a Cólera, la transfusión de aura fue un éxito, recobrando el umbrum el control de su cuerpo completamente, pero no se podía mover por las costras enormes que tenía, era hora de extirparlas. –Todo va saliendo a pedir de boca Cólera, pero necesitamos quitarte las costras de tu cuerpo, para que puedas recuperar tu piel, no sé si te queden marcas pero será mejor a que tengas esto encima, podrás recobrar tu movilidad de tus extremidades, pero no sé si tus alas puedan reponerse después del choque, esa es otra de las razones por la debo quitarte esto.

-Pues ya hazlo de una vez yegua, a como estoy ahora es mejor que ser un sucio títere, y si no vuelvo a volar me las pagara esa Rabia no sé cómo.

-Te doy un consejo Cólera, lo quieras o no. –Menciono Sombra. –Manda al demonio a Rabia, que te vengues no te hará recuperar lo que perdiste, lo que debes de hacer es que el resto de los umbrums no terminen como tú, o en el peor de los casos como Peste, ¿estás seguro que no puedes guiarnos a donde se encuentran, o por lo menos decirnos donde estaban?

-Si Demonsting que era un heraldo no puede mucho menos yo Sombra, y ese tipo después de hacer su ritual nos llevó a otra parte diferente a la prisión de las sombras. –Contesto fastidiado el umbrum. –Pero créeme que si pudiera guiarlos lo haría, incluso yo iría para ver como destripan a ese par de ojetes y evitar el genocidio umbrum… si es que no lo han hecho.

-Yo creo que no ha pasado señor, lo habríamos sentido mi padre y yo, ya que sentimos cuando mataron a varios, pero en ese momento no sabíamos que era eso. –Comento Bright. –Aún deben necesitar sus servicios como seres individuales.

-Sí pero se acaban ese tiempo por cada minuto que avanza el reloj, espero que los tontos me crean cuando los vuelva a ver. –Dijo Cólera cerrando los ojos y apretándolos dientes, ya Hope estaba lista para quitarle las costras. –Ya termina con esto loca, mejor que pase el dolor de un golpe que poco a poco, a pesar de mi apariencia no soy masoquista.

-Si tú lo quieres así Cólera, te daré gusto, Sombra mi amor ayúdame, vamos a quitar las costras en su totalidad al mismo tiempo, para que de inmediato le ponga un hechizo curativo sobre toda su piel para que se regenere, Bright tu cúbrete con un escudo y de preferencia no mires, podrías ver algo muy desagradable.

-Pues siendo su hijo yo ya he visto de todo, por eso las películas de terror me aburren, espero no haberme desensibilizado, pero te haré caso madre. –Indico Bright poniendo un escudo de cristales negros sobre él. -¡Pero seguro voy a escuchar los gritos, ya que cuando el señor Jazz uso un hechizo sónico si pude oírlo y solo se subir el sonido cuando toco la guitarra!

-¡Pues no será peor que los ruidos horribles que sacabas cuando empezaste a usar ese instrumento del tártaro hijo! –Señalo Sombra mientras cubría a la mitad del cuerpo de Cólera con su magia, mientras Hope lo hacía del otro lado. -¡Muy bien Hope, ya estoy listo cuando des la señal!

-¡Yo ya estoy lista mi vida, Cólera para que ninguno de nosotros se desfase vas a dar la señal tú!

-¡Al diablo ponys, HÁGANLO AHORA! –Dio la orden Cólera de proceder, entonces los miembros del círculo le arrancan todas las costras a la vez, haciendo que Cólera gritara muy agudo y fuertemente, espantando a todos en el hospital incluyendo a los elementos, entonces Hope se preparó para curar la piel viva de umbrum de inmediato, pero se para de repente al ver a su paciente. –Sombra… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Lo estoy viendo Hope… ¡Y EN SERIO QUE NO LO CREO!

-¡¿Qué Cólera se puso más feo, puedo tomarle una foto para mi álbum de fenómenos y monstruos?!

-¡Malditos trio de imbéciles, sí mi apariencia quedo peor de cuando era la montura de la idiota de Rabia juro que buscare al mejor abogado de Equestria y les voy a quitar hasta el aliento y la risa! –Señalo Cólera muy encabritado, pero se espantó al oírse. -¡¿MI VOZ… QUE LE PASO A MI VOZ?!

Después de escuchar el lamento de Cólera, los elementos pudieron seguir con sus conversaciones, Lighting, Twilight, Fluttershy y Shield discutían las acciones que se deberían tomar para tratar de rescatar a Celestia, pero que también aunque fuera desagradable prepararse para el peor de los casos. –Nuestros Aliados ya están listos para unirse en una coalición junto con nosotros, donde los líderes y sus allegados más cercanos serán los generales y capitanes del gran ejército, por lo consiguiente los presentes tendremos uno de esos cargos, cuando Doll ataque.

-No si pueda con esa responsabilidad comandante Shield, ya a diferencia de Lighting quien estuvo bajo su tutela y de Fluttershy que es una reina que le enseño su suegra no sé si pueda mover una cantidad importante de ponys u otros seres bajo mi casco.

-Twilight no te subestimes, tú eres una líder nata, tu grupo original se dobló y nos diriges bien, además no lo harás sola, todos te vamos ayudar, es mi deber por ser tu capitán subordinado, esto no lo vas a enfrentar en solitario. –Indico Lighting dándole su casco a su amiga, igual lo hizo Fluttershy. –Es cierto que nunca has liderado un ejército como tu hermano, o incluso yo, pero sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, y lo sé porque cuando empecé a aprender… pensaba como lo harías tú, sin tu ejemplo no sería lo que soy ahora hermana, Ying es buena líder y Yang una excelente estratega, y no creo que esas características solo las hayan heredado de Discord, la heredaron de igual de ti, además de su sentido del humor y ser algo desgraciadas.

-Y recuerda Twilight que me convenciste que te enseñara… y nunca había entrenado a nadie personalmente antes. –Indico poniendo su casco sobre el lomo de la princesa. –Incluso creí que me sustituirías por estas fechas, pero lograste más rango qué yo ahora princesa, y por eso no ha cambiado mi opinión, tu podrías dirigir todo el reino si ocurre algo espantoso que no permitan los padres de la luna y el sol.

-De verdad espero que no pase eso Nicolás. –Dijo Twilight preocupada pero con el ánimo alto. –Gracias por su apoyo amigos, juro que voy a ser la princesa que Equestria requiere.

-Tu solo has tu mejor esfuerzo Twilight, y créeme que con eso bastara, tengo fe en eso, igual tu tenla. –Comento Lighting mientras las dos alicornios y los dos militares se daban un choque de cascos a la vez, mientras los demás los demás tenían una sesión de preguntas con Sunset sobre su hogar adoptivo, ya que cuando vinieron sus contrapartes al funeral solo se saludaron por lo deprimente de la ocasión. -¿Entonces solo pueden volar usando aparatos? ¡Debe ser horrible, yo me volvería loca sin mis alas!

-¡Y yo sin mi cuerno, no podría tejer!

-Sé que parece horrible en su sentir Rainbow y Rarity, pero eso es normal ahí, pero tu hermana Dash es una excelente piloto, puede lograr con su F-22 lo mismo que tú, Y mi Rarity usa su brillante habilidad de sus manos para hacer hermosos vestidos y trajes, y tienen su magia propia, solo que como ese mundo no es tan común esta pues la tenemos que dosificar, con decirles que mi Dash apenas realizo la rainplosión y Rarity apenas empieza a manipular la magia de subconsciente.

-No puedo creer que tengan garras en lugar de cascos, ¿cómo pueden tocar instrumentos musicales?

-(Yo me hago misma pregunta con ustedes, sobre todo con los terrestres) Ya te dije que son manos Jazz, como las tienen los primates superiores, o como las usan Discord y sus hijas, por eso si ellas pasaran a ese mundo se adaptarían en minutos, ya que solo necesitarían a pararse sobre sus patas traseras verticalmente.

-¿Es algo así lo que dices Sunset? –Pregunto Ying parándose como describió Shimmer, pero a diferencia de esta cuando regreso y pasaba por un lapso Ying conservo completamente la vertical sin perder el equilibrio, incluso camino, haciendo que todos la vieran pasmados, incluso su padre. -¡Potranca como es que puedes hacer eso!

-Hola, soy Ying Discord Sparkle, hija no solo de la princesa de la amistad, sino también tu hija señor del caos… quien siempre te paras así. –Indico Ying sentándose en el aire y poniendo sus garras… manos detrás de la cabeza. –Es obvio que pueda caminar erguida, si mi hermana mayor también puede, solo que no lo hacemos ya que se nos quedarían viendo raro como ustedes lo hicieron, mi madre tenía razón, deben ampliar sus expectativas.

-¡¿Tu sabias que nuestras hijas podían caminar como yo Twilight?! –Pregunto algo molesto Discord a su yegua, quien rio discretamente por el hecho.- Claro que lo sabía, soy su madre, pero al tener también mi sangre se cansan y deben ponerse en cuatro patas después de un buen rato, iba a ser tu sorpresa para tu cumpleaños pero salió esto en la plática y Ying no se pudo contener en mostrar que se parece a ti como se parece a mí, bueno le diremos a Yang que ya puede caminar en dos patas, a ella le gusta más de esa manera ya que puede alcanzar sus libros más fácilmente en el librero.

-Tus niñas son muy especiales Twilight… dicho de una buena manera. –Comento Sunset sonriendo.-Como son sus contrapartes como ya lo sabes.

-¿Oye hablando de eso, en el otro lado mi hermana y mi amiga se odian ahí también? –Pregunto curiosa Ying, haciendo que Illusion volteara a ver a otro lado fastidiada. –Pues yo no llamaría odio, más bien es rivalidad, se han dicho ambas de lo que se van a morir, pero nunca han llegado más lejos, ya que respetan mucho a su líder… tu contraparte Ying.

-Qué suerte tiene, aquí tuvieron que medio matarse y hacerme caer en un coraje para que le barajan a ese nivel. –Dijo Ying ya bromeando con lo que le paso en la granja, pero Illusion la abraza mientras lloraba. –Ying… sé que te he dicho esto muchas veces y que ya me perdonaste…pero te juro que ya no te lastimare así.

-Entonces nunca olvides eso pequeña, puede caerte mal alguien pero debes respetarlo, no solo por ti, sino por los que tienen alrededor ambas.

-Si ya lo sé bien ahora Sunset, me puede caer mal Yang pero realmente ya no le deseo un mal, yo quiero superarla… aunque es posible que siga insultándola.

-Mientras no sean leperadas extremas Illusion creo que sus padres podrán pasarlas, pero trata de evitarlo de todos modos, recuerda que la madre de Yang es la misma que la de Ying y que igual es tu maestra.

-Ok, lo hare ya que lo que dices es cierto, ¿oye Sunset, nunca has visto a tu contraparte o la de Starlight?

-La contraparte de Starlight nunca la he visto, pero mi Lighting me platico que es alcaldesa de Melbourne, eso está en Australia, que sería siendo aquí Equestria meridional y que es buena líder, y la mía nunca he sabido nada de ella, puede ser que viva en otro país o que ya haya muerto, posiblemente con diferencia de muchos años, como le ocurrió a la contraparte de Doll o de mi Aria.

-Bueno, es triste pero es lo más probable, ¿entonces además de Rarity, Twilight y tú nadie más estuvo poseído por la oscuridad de su grupo?

-Pues no, ya que nuestro Discord no era parte del grupo en esa época, y conmigo realmente se unieron en mi contra, la que estuvo de sangrona un tiempo sin estar poseída por algo era Skydancer, sé que sufrió una gran tragedia pero de verdad intentaba llevarnos a todos al foso donde se encontraba ella y eso estaba mal, no puedes hacer sufrir a los demás solo porque sufres tú.

-Por menos ella sí hizo lo que debía, apoyarse en sus familiares y sus amigos, yo que yo le eche la culpa a todos, cuando yo era la culpable. –Comento Skydancer aun responsabilizándose por lo que le ocurrió a sus padres. –Y me uní a un demonio que casi me borra el alma, cambiándola con otra cosa.

-Niña estoy segura que tu tía se ha cansado de decirte que tú no tuviste la culpa. –Comento Sunset tomando de los cascos a Skydancer. –Sería como si Pinkie, Rainbow y Apple Jack se culparan de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años, fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, además a ti te manipulo y secuestro ese maldito pendejo, y por esa causa no obtuviste el apoyo que si obtuvo tú hermana del espejo, por eso su etapa como Skyshadow solo le duro un año, mientras que tu duraste tu adolescencia ahí atorada, por lo menos cuando tu tía te encontró pudo sanar tu tristeza, además no estuviste realmente sola, si mal no recuerdo Rarity me dijo que tuviste a tu amigo desde el inicio.

-Si es verdad, a pesar de no darnos cuenta y de insultarnos muy feo… nos llevamos bien. –Indico Skydancer viendo a Demonsting quien era fastidiado por Pinkie y sus hijas. –Quisiera ser como cuando llegue a este pueblo de locos, para dormirlas de nuevo a todas ustedes en el mismo sueño para que me dejaran de molestar.

-Pues no se va a poder Demiancito, yo ya tome tu medicina y ya no caería de nuevo. –Dijo Pinkie con su tradicional tono, pero de inmediato se puso seria y vio molesta a Demonsting. –Además recuerda lo que te dije esa vez, si me vuelves a hacer esa madre o se lo haces a mis hijas o mis otros parientes veras mi cara más desagradable, y eso es una pinkie-promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-Eres más amenazadora que todas las hermanas juntas, incluso tienes el nivel de esa Sparkle cuando se molesta así. –Dijo Demonsting retrocediendo preocupado por su seguridad, cuando Pinkie lo abraza amablemente. -Tranquilo Demian, mientras Skyli confié en ti yo no tendré que cumplir mi promesa, y mis hijas te dieron su amistad y ellas saben juzgar a los ponys…

-Soy un Aracne…

-Como sea, por eso te daré el benéfico de la duda por ahora, pero no te quitare mi mirada de ti. –Dijo Pinkie acercándose al rostro de Demonsting mientras se le salieron los ojos de su órbita varas veces, para después irse dando sus brincos, mientras el escorpión se secaba el sudor respirando agitadamente, mientras lo veía felizmente Skydancer. –Qué bueno que la tía Pinkie creyó en mi desde el inicio, yo no sé cómo hubiera soportado ese lado de ella, espero que Demian se gane pronto su confianza, tal vez yo tenga que intervenir para lograrlo rápido.

-Si rápido. –Dijo Jazz con un tonito raro. –Ese tipo esta mejor que nosotros y tú te preocupas por como si estuviera enfermo o algo así mi musa.

-¿Qué Jazz, estas celoso del amigo de Skydancer? –Comento burlándose Sunset, apenando y ruborizando al corcel, mientras Skydancer se tapó la boca para que se le saliera la risa. –Tranquilo, aunque él sea más brillante que tú estoy segura que Skyli lo ve como hermano… por ahora, quien sabe mañana.

-Qué lindo, estoy como varios personajes de novela romántica barata, teniendo celos del amigo de mi novia, provocando por eso el quiebre de la relación y enviando a mi novia a los cascos… pinzas del otro, soy un verdadero idiota, si ella no me tuvo celos por seguir teniendo amistad con mi ex Babs, debo ya comportarme como adulto y tenerle confianza a Skydancer.

-La verdad Jazz, cuando vi a Babs por primera vez… quería arrancarle las orejas. –Comento Skydancer. -Y Te digo esto, ya que esa experiencia me enseño mucho, no somos autómatas para no sentir celos nunca, mi tía me dijo que para evitar situaciones así es ser sinceros entre nosotros, como es el matrimonio suyo y de Mistery, y la verdad… quisiera que nuestra relación llegue a ese nivel.

-Es cierto, es seguro que volveré a tener celos… pero es porque en verdad te adoro Skydancer y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja de toda la vida.

-Igual yo te quiero Jazz y me gustaría que seas el padre de mis hijos, pero vamos a llevárnosla tranquilamente, para ver si de verdad este es nuestro camino y no fastidiarnos entre nosotros mi amor, y no tienes que intentar comportarte como un viejo, tienes 19 y eso es lo una de las cosas que hicieron que me interesaras, además de tu forma de ser sencilla, no cambies lo que ya está bien así.

-Bueno Skydancer, pero recuerda que tengo que crecer, no voy a comportarme siempre como ahora, no quiero ser un corcel de edad madura que se comporta como jovenzuelo toda la vida, y no quiero que esa sea la causa de que rompamos.

-Descuida Jazz, ambos vamos a crecer juntos, como debe ser, pero comportarnos a veces como jóvenes está bien, así lo hacían mis padres y su amor fue muy lindo y fuerte. –Comento la alicornio mientras hacia un medio corazón mágico y enviándoselo con su novio ya que no podía besarlo por las ataduras de Dinky, igual Jazz hizo la mitad de otro, juntándose ambos a medio camino haciendo sentir a los dos que se habían besado, logrando hacer suspirar a Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sunset, Illusion y a las Pie mayores y haciendo sentir incomodos a Lighting, Sweetie, Discord, Scootalo, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Shield, Blue Pie, a Ying, pero aún más a Demonsting. -¡Me lleva… como me chocan la relaciones tan melosas, me ponen los nervios de punta!

-Pero Demian, creí que ya habías superado tu oscuridad y que ya podrías ser sincero con tus sentimientos.

-¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra Skydancer, sabes que me incomodan mucho los gestos tan exagerados de siempre, como cuando Darksteel se ponía a parlotear como perico, yo voy al grano directamente a diferencia tuya que das rodeos a cualquier asunto!

-Entonces espero sinceramente que encuentres a alguien que sea como tú Demian, pero será difícil, a la mayoría de nosotras nos gustan los pequeños detalles, eso le da sabor a la relación. –Comento burlándose la alicornio, cuando el guardia toca la puerta y habla. –Sus altezas y elementos, la embajadora Starlight y sus dos acompañantes piden permiso de entrar por un asunto confidencial.

-Hágalas pasar por favor soldado. –Indico Sunset transformándose y usando la voz de Celestia de nuevo, entrando la unicornio y las sirenas, Aria va y le besa el casco a Sunselestia. -Como dije cuando llegue mi alteza, sus deseos son órdenes para mí, le complaceré cualquier deseo que tenga. –Dijo esto Aria de una manera muy seductora pestañeando mucho, provocando ahora si a todos muchos nervios, avergonzando a Sunset completamente. –Si… lo se Lady Aria…

-Por favor su alteza, solo dígame Aria.

-Está bien… Aria… soldado ya pude cerrar la puerta… y me gustaría pedirle…

-No se preocupe su majestad… sé que procedimiento corresponde… de mí no saldrá nada de información de esto que vi… -Dijo el soldado muy apenado, nada más se cerró la puerta con el seguro Sunset se transforma de nuevo notándose algo enojada muy ruborizada. -¡Aria por favor, esto que hiciste… ni se cómo llamarlo, espero que ese soldado no se le vaya la lengua, no quiero que mi madre cuando regrese tenga que soportar rumores sobre… si una sirena intenta seducirla!

-Vamos Sunny, no creo que Celestia no haya experimentado durante este tiempo. –Dijo burlándose Aria, pero noto que Sunset de verdad estaba sufriendo por la situación empezando a llorar, haciéndola sentir peor esta broma. –¡Sunny yo lo lamento, me pase con este chiste, perdóname, sé que estas sufriendo mucho con esto, yo quería hacerte sonreír un poco!

-Hasta Discord y su hija saben que Sunny está sufriendo hermana, por eso no se burlaron de ella y su actuación. –Comento Adagio dándole un pañuelo a Sunset. –Sé que no era tu intención hacerla sufrir, pero piensa mejor la próxima vez.

-Es que como nos llevamos pesado… pero ya voy a ponerme límites. –Entonces Aria abraza a su novia. –De verdad lo lamento Sunny, sé que estas hecha un manojo de nervios, pero creo que puedo compensar esto que te hice.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar usar el látigo, la cuerda y la lencería de cuero? –Pregunto ahora desquitándose Sunset, haciendo que Aria se pusiera toda roja, espantando a los demás. -¿Un látigo y una cuerda, que van a jugar a los vaqueros y el zorro, y que es lencería? –Pregunto inocentemente Purple. -¡¿Pero qué le pasa al que escribe esto?¡ ¡sé que esto es clasificación "mature" pero poner temas así cuando estamos los niños es traumático! –Dijo muy sonrojada Ying, mientras Blue se le veía el mismo coraje. -¡Y para colmo yo tengo que entender también, por lo menos Orange puede sufrir en silencio, no que a nosotras nos hace comentar esta mierda!

-Niñas saben que esto lo hace el graciosito como chiste, y no podemos evitarlo aunque queramos, lo mejor es llevarnos por la corriente. –Dijo Pinkie tranquilizando a las pequeñas. –Y ahora señor si nos permite seguir, ya que lo que viene es importante decirlo.

-¡Ay Pinkie, lo siento, se me salió sin querer! -Dijo Sunset muy apenada. -¡Ya vez lo que causas Blaze, espero no haber traumatizado a estas inocentes!

-¡Yo no puse esas palabras en tu hocico!... rayos, tienes razón, yo lo provoque, me disculpo con todos. -Entonces Aria le dice algo en voz baja Sunset. –Por eso cuando tengamos tiempo si puedes hacer tu idea Sunny. –Entonces Sunset sonríe babeando un poco, para volver a ponerse seria de inmediato. –Pero no era eso lo que subirá el ánimo mi vida.

-¿Qué me estas insinuando mi dulce cantante?

-¡Que Adagio pudo localizar el castillo de Doll! –Menciono la sirena abrazando a Sunset. -¡Ahora podremos rescatar a mi suegra!

-¡Eso… es maravilloso Aria! –Menciono Twilight. -¡Ahora debemos lo que podamos ir para allá, para que no se vuelva a desaparecer!

-Eso no es necesario Twilight. –Comento Adagio. –Nada más pude encontrar la onda correcta de ese lugar Starlight lo combino con la magia del mapa… ¡lo cual hizo que la imagen del castillo ese formara parte de él, mostrándonos su ubicación exacta, incluso cuando se tele transporta a otra dimensión!

-¡Starlight y Adagio de verdad son sorprendentes, ahora no tendremos la desventaja de no saber en dónde buscar!

-No solo a nosotras nos agradezcas Twi, Aria con poder guía nos ayudó para lograrlo, ya que pudo sentir la amenaza sobre la princesa Celestia, los umbrums y Deathsaurus, por eso debemos actuar rápido, pero no desesperándonos. –Señalo Starlight, entonces Shield comento la situación. –Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amiga, preparare a mis agentes para hacer un ataque frontal directo, volveremos a Doll y sus aliados un mar de llamas.

-Lo siento comandante, pero debo diferir con idea. –Interrumpió Lighting la explicación de Shield. –Seria ese ataque un intento para eliminar a esos tipos con un solo golpe, ¿pero si se falla por x motivo o los demonios son tan fuertes que resistirían el golpe? Solo sería enviar a los ponys al matadero, además tenemos que rescatar a Celestia si o si, esto debe ser una operación meticulosa.

-Lo que dice Lighting es cierto Shield, y contra todas esas cosas ya se intentó eso y se falló. –Expuso Twilight poniéndose en medio de la habitación. -Todos los pegasos fueron derrotados por Tyrek al mismo tiempo, enviar a sus agentes sería prácticamente llevarle comida, Sonata no se muere con Nada, un ataque de ese tipo la enojaría o peor, solo la divertiría, mientras Rabia vería eso como ventaja, ya puede controlar muertos de todas clases, solo le aumentaríamos su ejército en lugar de disminuirlo, y Doll sabe que puede dividirse, mientras se acaba con uno otro podría escapar burlándose de nosotros

-¿Entonces qué sugieres su alteza? –Pregunto Shield a ver que la princesa tenía razón con sus alegatos, en lugar de derrotar a los demonios podrían hacerlos más poderosos. –Aquí es donde debes demostrar porque mi maestra te volvió capitán Lighting, dinos tus ideas y tu plan.

-Bueno … déjame meditar… en mi opinión Twilight note que cuando peleamos contra Deathsaurus en la final nosotros seis nos completamos y nos pudimos defender de sus poderes oscuros, yo creo que los doce debemos ir como un pequeño escuadrón, Tyrek no puede robar nuestra magia, Sonata a pesar de su parloteo nos teme desde la tierra, igual los unicornios e incluso Bloom pueden evitar que Rabia controle muertos, a Deathsaurus hay que convencerlo a golpes y sabemos que Doll tiene miedo que podamos usar nuestros elementos a tope, mi recomendación es a pesar de ser pocos nosotros podremos enfrentar a esa bestias gracias a ser elementos, con el ejército listo por supuesto en caso de ser necesario o que fallemos, por lo menos les prometo que no saldrán bien de esta ellos.

-Su explicación y análisis de la batalla venidera es impresionante capitán Jolt. –Menciono Shield orgulloso de su antiguo alumno. –Ciertamente ustedes tienen ventaja sobre los demás ya que son portadores de los elementos de la armonía, Y son los únicos capaces para enfrentar a Doll, así que concuerdo con usted, ustedes 12 irán por la princesa y trataran de que los umbrums deserten, cuando se cumpla con esa condiciones entraremos para apoyarlos.

-Tal vez Lighting tenga un 80% de razón, pero se equivoca en algo. –Menciono Spike, entonces choca sus garras y saca aire caliente por su nariz y boca. -¡No son 12, somos trece, a pesar de no ser un elemento yo también peleare, he mejorado estos días bastante en el imperio dragón, además no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para enfrentar a Deathsaurus de nuevo!

-¡Yo no permitiría que ninguno de nuestros descendientes tengan que pagar vasallaje a un cruel tirano psicópata! –Menciono Discord disfrazándose como Bravehearth, el legendario patriota de Clydesdale, incluso tenía pintado el rostro bicolormente con blanco y azul, agarrando una espada Claymore con solo una garra, para después con mostrar su parte trasera debajo de la falda escocesa, apenando a todos al ver eso. -¡Papá eso da mucha pena y avergüenza, y si haces eso en el campo de batalla te va a pasar como en esa película, te van a llenar ahí de flechas!

-Vamos Ying, esto es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, y sé que tú también lo hubieras hecho.

-La verdad no, tengo límites con las bromas que hago y esta la cruza por mucho. –Menciono Ying toda ruborizada. –Pero sé que intentaste decir que no te rendirás ante un rival que parece ser superior, espero haber heredado algo de su valor e ímpetu papi y mami.

-Pero bien pudo demostrar tu padre eso sin el "extra" Ying. (Aunque no sé porque nos traumamos, el por lo regular esta desnudo, esto es otra de las cosas especiales de Equestria) –Menciono Adagio reponiéndose del impacto, ya que ella lo vio completamente de frente. –Recuerden que Doll no está solo, lo acompañan entes tan peligrosos como el, como Dusk, y saben que vine a este lugar para detenerla, y que al fin reciba el castigo por todas sus víctimas, para que descansen tranquilos y para los que vienen como mi hija, para que en su futuro no tengan la sombra de un demonio encima.

-Y no estarás sola en esto Adagio, yo también te voy a asistir. –Comento Aria abrazando a su compañera sirena. –Sé que son fuertes, pero aun así me preocupan tú y mi sobrina, por eso es necesario volver a refundar nuestro trio, las Dazzling irónicamente éramos como las Rainbooms sin darnos cuenta, nuestra fuerza es mayor es cuando estamos unidas.

-Es cierto, pero aunque queramos siempre nos va a faltar nuestra hermanita Sonata.

-Lo sé bien Adagio, pero estoy segura que Sonata siempre estará con nosotras… aquí. -Señalo Aria su corazón y el de Adagio. –Ella siempre nos acompañara cuando cantemos, pero no está demás buscar a alguien que nos ayude un poco, que digo, si ya la tenemos. –Entonces Aria hace que Sunset se acerque. –Sunny sé que quieres que yo me fuera de aquí, pero es lo mismo que pienso yo de ti, no quiero que te pase nada, pero sé que quieres rescatar a Celestia, como tú sabes que quiero proteger a mi hermana, por te pido esto, ¿quieres ocupar el lugar de Sonata en la Dazzlings?

-Aria de verdad me siento halagada, pero jamás podría tomar el lugar de Sonata, ella dejo un espacio muy grande que nadie podría llenar.

-Es cierto, pero estoy segura que Sonata aprobaría esto, ella sabía que me gustabas incluso antes de saberlo yo, por eso quisiera que aceptes, como un homenaje a ella, ¿Qué dices?

-Entonces no tengo ya dudas mi amor, acepto ser la tercera de su trio, para darle honores a Sonata, ¡será un honor para mí ser parte de la refundación de las Dazzlings, hagamos que Sonata se sienta orgullosa de nosotras!

-¡De acuerdo! –Mencionaron las ahora nuevas Dazzling chocándose los cascos, entonces Sunset habla con Twilight. –Sé que me llamaron para levantar el sol amiga, pero no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados, ¡debo ayudarlos con todo lo que pueda para salvar a mi madre y proteger a mi pareja Aria y a mi hermana Adagio!

-Sunset la verdad sabía que reaccionarias así, y no te culpo, yo haría lo mismo. –Dijo Sonriendo Twilight. –Descuida, Starlight y Sunburst tienen la magia y conocimiento para tomar tu lugar, ¿o tú también quieres ir mi alumna?

-De que quiera quiero Twilight, pero no debemos dejar Equestria sin guardia, por eso los miembros del círculo nos quedaremos como línea de defensa, usando toda nuestra fuerza desde el inicio si Doll intenta algo.

-Seguro esto es plan de mi madre, sé que los ponys del circulo son tan poderosos e inteligentes como mis compañeros elementos, sé que Equestria estará en buenos cascos, entonces iremos nosotros 17, tal vez parezca que somos demasiados contra los 5 que enfrentaremos, pero ellos tienen un gran ejercito a disposición, lo que haremos es estar juntos, para sacar el mayor provecho de los poderes de los elementos, además tendremos el respaldo de la magia del caos de Discord, el poder del fuego sagrado de Sunset y Spike, y la magia sónica de las sirenas, podremos enfrentar a ese ejercito si nos descubren.

-Te olvidas de mi princesita, Yo también quiero participar en esos eventos. –Dijo Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas. –Ese Doll debe pagar la traición que nos hizo a Skydancer, Darksteel y a mi persona, y evitar que lo haga con la estúpida lagartija, y además quiero terminar el tratamiento que empecé con Sonata.

-¡No Demian, tu no iras, soy capaz de volverte a cubrir con cristal como lo hizo Cadance! –Grito Skydancer tratando de hacer que Demonsting no los acompañara. -¡Haz lo que te dije demonios, ve a arreglar tu errores y ten una vida tranquila!

-Mi musa, ahora sí estoy bien seguro, él se parece a ti. –Dijo Jazz con una mueca de fastidio. –No te va hacer caso, haciendo lo que se le pegue la gana, ya no creo que el cristal lo detenga, es capaz de lanzarnos algo con su aguijón para seguirnos después, lo mejor es que venga de todas formas, además el cómo tu nos podrían servir de guía en ese castillo, vivieron ahí por años y no creo que Doll sea un arquitecto para cambiar eso en días, ya que está concentrado en moverlo.

-Cuando hablas de este modo me traumo Jazz… ya que lo haces con sentido y autoridad, me agrada más tu forma de ser "cool". –Dijo muy resignada Skydancer, suspirando. –Está bien Demian, nos puedes acompañar, ya que realmente es lo mismo si lo haces o no.

-¡Pero cuidadito si intentas algo raro Demian, como te dije en la pelea, ya estoy harta que lastimaras a Skydancer, si nos traicionas voy a volverte polvo, aunque sea lo último que haga! –Amenazo Scootalo a Demonsting quien sudo frio, pero sudo más al escuchar la amenaza de Fluttershy. –Yo no haría lo mismo que Scootalo, pero si traicionas la noble confianza que tiene Skyli en ti Demonsting… desearas sufrir mejor los síntomas de tu enfermedad, ya que te provocare un dolor que harás que envidies a todos lo que he exterminado.

-¡Mierda, las que se suponían que son las más tranquilas e incapaces de hacer daño eran los elementos de la amabilidad y de la risa, pero la realidad es con quienes uno no deber darles la espalda o engañarlas, sería lo último que haría un incrédulo!

-(Y habido varios de esos Demonsting, como ese yeti tarado que intento volver cristal a mi suegra) Eres listo al darte cuenta Demian, espero que ya uses tu inteligencia para mejorar el mundo, no para fregarlo más, ya contigo somos 18 que iremos a esta misión.

-Oigan se nos olvida algo… como dijo Shield debemos convencer a los umbrums que están en riesgo si siguen a Rabia. –Comento Apple Jack. –Pero para lograrlo vamos a necesitar a alguien que fue víctima de sus trucos sucios que sirva como testigo, necesitamos a Sombra… o a Cólera.

-A Sombra nunca le van a creer Apple Jack, le tienen resentimiento desde que tomo nuestro bando desde la invasión al imperio de Cristal. –Señalo Sweetie Bell. –Debe convérselos con alguien en que confíen un poco, ya que son seres que si pueden se traicionan entre ellos por su conveniencia, necesitamos al ojete de Cólera, y realmente yo no confiaría mucho en él, nos atacó por el lomo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Sé que estas incomoda Sweetie, como lo están tus demás amigos, pero te aseguro que por lo menos se puede contar con la lealtad de Cólera en este asunto, no quiere que su pueblo se extinga. –Señalo Rainbow. –Y por esta causa sé que tiene algo de bondad, muy adentro de su horrible cuerpo.

-Espero que el tratamiento de Hope de resultado, ya que sin él sería imposible convencer al resto de ellos que están siendo utilizados, solo confían seres que se parecen a ellos. –Comento Apple Bloom, cuando de repente se abren las puertas, Sunset tiene que cambiar rápido de aspecto. -¡Oigan se supone que la princesa dio la orden de anunciarse antes de entrar aquí, estamos discutiendo asuntos importantes y confidenciales!

-¡Lo lamento lady Bloom, pero lord Sombra no quiso…! –Estaba respondiendo el soldado, cuando Sombra y Hope entraron. -¡Lord Sombra, le dije que tendría problemas por hacer…!

-¡Lo se soldado, y me disculpo, pero tenemos Hope y yo que decirles y mostrarles algo a las princesas que no puede esperar!

-¡¿Qué dices Sombra, no será que a Cólera le paso algo malo?! –Se preguntó Sunset muy preocupada, entonces Sombra y Hope hicieron entrar a una pony pegaso muy bonita de unos 17 años, de color olivo con melena larga color rubio, con ojos lilas, tenía antenas como los breazzys se le notaban las pezuñas las cuales eran iguales que el color de su melena, pero sus alas parecían hojas de papel cristal entrelazadas finamente como en un vestido de bodas. -¡¿Y quién esta niña?! ¡Nunca había visto nada como tú!

-¡Guau, creo que morí y caí en el Eliseo, estoy viendo a alguien que debe ser un tipo de arcángel, cool! –Menciono Jazz levantándose lo lentes para ver mejor a la yegua, cuando Skydancer le da un gran zape. -¡Jazz estúpido, estoy aquí!

-¡Oye, yo te quiero mi musa, pero estoy vivo y no estoy ciego, es obvio que cuando vea a algo de este estilo reaccione de esta manera, como tú lo hiciste cuando Sweetie te presento a Fancy Pants, suspiraste por él una hora, no te dije nada pero al tipo quería arrancarle el cuerno…!

-¡Entonces si vuelves a decirme estas mamadas músico de cuarta yo si te voy a arrancar el cuerno y te voy a empalar en el culo con este! –Menciono la joven yegua con una voz muy linda pero de una manera muy violenta, asombrando a los presentes. -¡Con la chingada, esta vocecita no ayuda en nada a mi apariencia, ya no voy a poder ver el temor y la desesperación de mis enemigos en sus ojos!

-¡NO MAMES! ¡¿ERES TU CÓLERA?! –Menciono Apple Bloom usando su poder para reconocer al umbrum. -¡NO CHINGUES! ¡¿ERES YEGUA?! ¡CREÍ QUE TÚ ERAS MACHO!

-¡Ni uno ni lo otro estúpida, los umbrums somos hermafroditas, por es cuando creamos al tipo de aquí nos costó trabajo y sufrimiento para él, ya que le pusimos sexo!

-¡QUÉ HORROR, PIROPEE A ALGO QUE NO SE SABE QUE ES! –Dijo Jazz traumado llevándose los cascos a la cabeza. -¡NUNCA ME VOY A REPONER DE ESTO!

-Te lo mereces degenerado. –Dijo burlándose Skydancer de su novio, cuando Hope empezó a explicar. –Si los umbrums son hermafroditas… pero no por gusto, más bien su desarrollo sexual se frena antes de terminar de desarrollarse, son como los peces payaso, cuando requieren alguien de diferente sexo desarrollan los órganos, por eso Rabia es hembra, y a Cólera al hacerle la transfusión de aura…

-No lo digas loca, por tu madre no lo digas.

-… Su cuerpo reconoció que eran auras de macho, de Sombra y Bright, su cuerpo creyó que era necesario un acto reproductivo… e hizo que se le desarrollaran sus órganos femeninos.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! -Dijo llorando Cólera como si de verdad fuera una potra adolescente sentándose en él piso. -¡Esto es humillante, el aura del traidor y su hijo me hizo ver horrible, como una yegua que salen en esas revistas raras… de moda!

-Pues yo creo que exageras cariño, con tu apariencia serias una "top model" ¿No quieres firmar para mi agencia de modelaje? –Pregunto Rarity mientras le brillaban los ojos, mientras Cólera la miro con mueca furiosa. -¡Ay, ternurita, enojada te ves más linda!

-¡RARITY, LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS LOGRANDO ES FRUSTRAR MÁS A CÓLERA, POR FAVOR YA NO DIGAS NADA, MIRA A LA POBRECITA, ELLA ESTA DIGIRIENDO MUCHO! –Dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Cólera, haciendo sufrir más a la nueva yegua. -¡¿Pero porque se transformó en esta pony, no debió convertirse en algo como era Rabia antes, o como es ahora?!

-Creo que porque a mi… me purificaron las princesas. –Contesto Sombra su teoría. –Recuerden que era un unicornio… muy diabólico y con eso obtuve una apariencia común, yo creo que conservo esa energía adentro de mí, Bright debió heredarla y también intervino que Hope que es su madre, al transferir eso a Cólera con el resto de aura pues hizo lo mismo con el... ella, pero al ser un umbrum original… pues cambio de otro modo, debe ser… la forma umbrum sin estar corrompida.

-¡Pues a lo que dices corrupto Sombra yo le digo normal! –Señalo Cólera llevándose los cascos al rostro, entonces señalo molesta a Demonsting. -¡Y todo esto es tu culpa rastrero!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si cómo no! –Respondió Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas. -¡¿Y cómo es posible que sea lo que indicas señorita?!

-¡Porque si no hubiéramos ido a buscar la cosa esa que no ha usado la renacuajo de Adagio, Rabia no me habría vuelto su montura, y por lo consiguiente no me habrían quemado Scootalo y estos no habrían intervenido mi vida! –Señalo Cólera llorando como una potranca, incluso molestando a Fire, pero lo que dijo la umbrum después no lo esperaba ni ella. -¡Ahora con esta apariencia no voy a convencer a mis hermanos que no se puede confiar en Rabia, ni siquiera van a creer que soy Cólera, no es justo, NO ES JUSTO!

-¡Cálmate Cólera, no te desesperes! –Señalo Scootalo. –¡Sé que intuyes que con… tu nueva apariencia tus compatriotas no crean en tu palabra! Pero te pregunto esto, ¿Alguna vez en toda tu vida, habías llorado así?

-¡Claro que no pony, nunca me había salido ni una lagrima, ni cuando sentía mucho dolor!

-Entiendo, ¿ahora dime, como te sentiste cuando Rabia asesino a Peste y a los otros?

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO GALLINA?! –Grito sintiéndose muy fracasada y triste Cólera, empezando a llorar más fuerte. -¡Me sentí muy espantado, pero me sentí peor por todos los umbrums que se murieron por el caprichito de Rabia, pero me dolió más la muerte de Peste, ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, sé que era uno de los umbrum más cabrones de la historia, y que ambos nos tratábamos muy mal, pero de verdad me dolió al verlo morir de esa manera espantosa, de verdad lo extraño! –Entonces Cólera noto todo lo que dijo. –De verdad extraño al pendejo… no me gustó nada ver morir igual a los demás… sentí que me quitaron algo de mí al verlo sin vida… no quiero que los que siguen vivos compartan ese destino… en especial los jóvenes…¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTA PASANDO, QUE SON ESTAS SENSACIONES QUE TENGO EN EL PECHO Y MI CABEZA?!

-Felicitaciones Cólera, se te encendieron el resto de tus sentimientos, ahora por primera vez sientes tristeza, remordimiento, miedo, pero también sentiste preocupación. –Indico Apple Bloom. –Te preocupa el bienestar de los otros umbrums, no quieres que la tragedia vuelva a ocurrir.

-Malditos ponys… ¿Cómo le hacen para mantenerse cuerdos con estas sensaciones? ¡Yo me estoy volviendo loco!

-Es sencillo Cólera… compartimos esas sensaciones con lo demás, así nuestros amigos nos ayudan cuando tenemos sentimientos negativos, y compartimos nuestra felicidad con quien lo necesite recíprocamente.

-Eso es… porque los ponys son tan fuertes… se ayudan mutuamente, pensé que era debilidad por no tener poder propio, si los umbrum nos hubiéramos unido como pueblo… Rabia no habría hecho eso tan horrible…

-Que bien que te diste cuenta Cólera, y por eso te digo esto… intenta convencer a los demás umbrums, sé que será difícil, pero es posible…que algunos por lo menos te crean.

-¡¿Cómo crees eso Apple Bloom?! ¡Si cuando Rabia salió de ese cascaron, les dije… incluso creo que les suplique que tuvieran la guardia alta y que dejaran de emborracharse… pero no me hicieron caso, nadie me hizo caso, debí obligarlos con golpes… es mi culpa que murieran de esa espantosa forma, por mi culpa no pueden descansar en paz!

-Así Cólera, saca todo lo que tienes dentro, no te calles nada. –Menciono Rarity dándole a la umbrum un hombro en donde llorar. –Desahógate, saca todo lo que se acumuló en todas estas lunas, sé que pensabas que los sentimientos que ahora tienes eran como un lastre para ustedes por su forma de vida, pero ya te diste cuenta que no es cómo funcionan realmente las cosas.

-Como nos dinos cuenta Adagio y yo umbrum. –Menciono Aria tomando un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de Cólera. –Somos la suma de todos los sentimientos, no solo de unos cuantos, cuando solo sientes odio o incluso solo felicidad entonces perdiste uno o varios tornillos, no te dejes abrumar por lo que sientes ahora, más bien aprovecha esto para que notes que puedes lograr tener un mejor porvenir para ti y los tuyos.

-¿De verdad… puedo tener… podemos tener los umbrums una mejor vida, sin tener que causar desesperación y muerte? –Pregunto Cólera calmándose un poco, entonces Twilight le responde. –Si es lo que de verdad desea tu corazón Cólera, estoy segura que si se podrá, tienes de ejemplo a Sombra, él es feliz y su familia igual, pero requerirá de mucho trabajo de su parte, empezando con tu esfuerzo, pero tengo la confianza que tú puedes lograr convencer a los demás umbrums, te veas como te veas, siendo corcel, yegua o mixto, mi hija Yang me dijo que había algo agradable en ti encerrado entre densa niebla, pero ya pudiste liberar un poco de tu luz interior, continua así, pero no dejes de ser tú, directa, ruda y un poco patán, no quieras comportarte como nosotros, no convencerías a nadie y sería muy contraproducente.

Entonces Cólera se calló y se puso a pensar, antes solo quería conseguir desesperación, disfrutando con eso, pero se dio cuenta que no le gustaba nada ver a los otros umbrums sufrir, y eso ellos se lo causaban a los que cazaban, ahora por primera vez en su existencia sintió empatía con sus víctimas, si a ella no le gusta ver sufrir a su raza no tenía derecho a provocarle eso a las otras, se sintió como una gran hipócrita. –Yo… siento mucho lo que les hice en estas lunas su alteza… de verdad yo solo seguía mi instinto… no sabía el dolor que provocaba no solo a mis víctimas, sino también a sus seres queridos… hasta hace poco, es horrible… aceptare el castigo que me pongan, incluso si es el encierro de nuevo… pero les suplico que salven a mis hermanos del demonio de Rabia… por piedad.

-Cólera sé que estas muy arrepentida, pero ponerte de este modo no nos ayuda ni a ti ni a nosotros, lo que debes hacer para empezar es tratar de mostrar lo que ya aprendiste a tus otros hermanos, y para eso debes rescatarlos tu Rabia y sus compinches. –Menciono Apple Bloom. –Ya después veremos que haremos para que pagues tus culpas como Demian.

-Bien… lo intentare… ya que no quiero sentir esta presión en mi pecho otra vez. –Señalo Cólera limpiándose las lágrimas. –De verdad no quiero sentir eso que llaman tristeza otra vez…

-Desgraciadamente lo volverás a sentir Cólera, pero como te dije, te apoyaremos cuando ocurra, solo te pido que igual tu consueles a quien lo requiera en su momento siendo tú. –Indico la Apple sonriéndole a Cólera, quien se sintió rara por ese gesto, -Te aconsejo también que trates de definirte bien, eres muy bonita y muchos te van a buscar, pero solo tú vas a definir qué te gusta, si la fresa, el chocolate o la vainilla, incluso te puede gustar el napolitano pero nadie puede decidir tu sabor favorito por ti.

-Pinche pueblerina, no soy una tarada para no darme cuenta de tu habladuría con doble sentido. – Indico Cólera toda avergonzada y ruborizada, ni siquiera había pensado eso ni como umbrum original. –Ahora eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo que me importa ahora son mis hermanos.

-Cólera tiene razón hermana, si quieres que yo te trate como yegua ya no hables estupideces de potra de prepa Apple Bloom, no eres Jazz. –Indico Apple Jack regañando a su hermana, quien se rio un poco. –Ahora volvamos a lo importante, ¿entonces si quieres venir con nosotras dulzura?

-Aunque parezca un caramelo no lo soy campesina, no me digas dulzura. –Menciono Cólera con su habitual forma de ser, pero con su nueva apariencia la hacía ver... extrañamente encantadora. –No tengo otra opción que ir con ustedes y el insecto, para poder extraerle las entrañas a Rabia por su hocico, para hacérselas tragar de inmediato a Sonata y que estas exploten dentro suyo, usando los huesos de la ker para apuñalar a Doll por todos sus pinches agujeros.

-Que bien que sigas siendo tu Cólera. –Indico Sombra rodando los ojos. –Si esto no convencen a los demás umbrums qué eres tú nada lo hará.

-Pues son demasiados pendejos para no darse cuenta Sombra, así que no me extrañaría, voy a tener que demostrárselo con hechos además de palabras. –Indico La umbrum cuando lo voltea a ver. –Escucha traidor… es… bueno…gr… gra… ¡Te agradezco que tú, tu loca yegua y tu enge... hijo por salvarme la vida y lamento haberte martirizado hace bastantes lunas!

-Acepto tu primer agradecimiento Cólera, sé que te fue difícil lograr que dijeras esto pero ya te acostumbraras, te lo digo por experiencia.

-… es no sé porque… Scootalo, Insecto yo también les quiero…

-No te preocupes Cólera, con mirarte el rostro ya sé que es lo que quieres decir. –Menciono sonriéndole Scootalo. –Con solo gestos basta, no tienes que decir palabras que todavía no te salen, tú perdóname por haberte quemado.

-No te preocupes Scootalo, yo sabía que era necesario lo que hiciste.

-Y aún tenemos nuestra alianza Cólera, por eso le dije a estos ponys como salvarte, debemos conservarla para desquitarnos de las bestias que casi nos matan. –Indico Demonsting, esperando una respuesta muy malvada de Cólera. –Es cierto, sin ti yo ya estaría bien muerto… muerta, me salvaste de Sonata…creo qué conservare esta alianza incluso después de que podamos derrotar a los demonios, es conveniente para ambos.

-Y este tipo de alianza se llama amistad Cólera, ya tienes tus primeros amigos. –Señalo Lighting sentándose en la cama. –Entonces está decidido, nosotros iremos tras Doll nada más Dinky nos dé alta, preparándonos para esto por supuesto, mientras que Luna y los demás aliados preparan una contraofensiva o una defensa en caso de ser necesario, ¿lord Sombra no quiere acompañar en esta empresa?

-No Lighting, yo me encargare de proteger a las hijas de Twilight junto con Hope y Starlight, podrían ser blanco de Doll por sus poderes, ya tienen ambas un nivel alto siendo solo potrancas, como lo tiene Bright, y como lo tienen dormido varias pequeños. –Entonces miro discretamente a las Pie, Fire y a Illusion. –Esas son nuestras luces de esperanza del mañana, no podemos permitir qué apaguen antes de tiempo.

-¡Entonces está decidido, nosotros iremos para pagarles todas las visitas que no has hecho Dark Doll, rescataremos a la princesa Celestia, los umbrums y a Deathsaurus aunque no quieran los últimos, esto ya ha durado lo suficiente, ya no nos robara la paz! –Dijo Lighting poniendo su casco derecho, entonces todos los presentes juntaron sus cascos, garras o pinzas derechas en el centro, comprometiéndose con ese objetivo, cuando Ying dice algo. -¡Qué bien que ahora si empiece la saga final de esta historia!

 ** _Esto termina la parte del Torneo, pensé que esto sería una mini saga introductoria a la parte final, pero resulto ser la parte más larga hasta ahora, ahora si viene el final de mi historia, tratare de no extenderme tanto, será la última pelea contra el enemigo real, muchas gracias por leerme y suerte._**

 ** _Posdata: No me odien al tratar a Cólera con la jarocha, la verdad se lo merecía un poco… no, se lo merecía mucho._**


	35. Promesas

**Capítulo XXXV.**

 **Promesas.**

En el castillo de la amistad había un gran alboroto, en el recibidor estaban reunidos los aliados de Equestria, todos estaban preocupados por el ataque de Doll sobre la tierra de los dragones, ya que notaron que el ejército oscuro pudo poner contra las cuerdas a seres monumentales, solo porque obtuvieron la ayuda de los elementos pudieron repeler el ataque, pero si había un ataque a gran escala a todos, los portadores no podrían ayudar a todos, además podrían ser víctimas de un secuestro o peor como le ocurrió a Celestia, poniendo a todos en extremo nerviosos. -¡Eres un tonto Solar, debiste exterminar a esos monstruos nada más entraron a tu reino, pero quisiste hacer un concurso de fuercitas pendejo!

-¡Tú no puedes reclamarnos nada Takāshigani! –Defendió Ember a Solar, quien de verdad se sentía muy culpable por lo que ocurrió y por ende no podía ni hablar. -¡Nosotros los dragones respetamos la tradiciones, y todos ustedes lo saben cabrones, por eso los yaks son nuestros aliados milenarios!

-¡Por eso Yaks entender a dragones, tradiciones importantes! –Reclamo Rutherford defendiendo a Ember. –¡Tradiciones importantes, sin respetar pasado no poder lograr futuro!

-¡Hablan los peludos que en vez de pedir ayuda cuando la requieren dicen que no la necesitan, cuando en la realidad uno tiene que ser adivino y ayudarlos sin decirles nada, pinche manera tan estúpida de pensar! –Reclamo Frederick abriendo sus alas completamente. –¡No somos psíquicos para saber que necesitan una garra cuando su líder necio no ve más allá de lo que le cubre la cara!

-¡Mira quién habla, el rey de los que se peleaban nada más alguien los tocara, incluso cobrando por eso! –Ahora era turno de Uma de intervenir en el pleito. -¡Ustedes se fueron a la jodida cuando los abismopi se robaron el cáliz o lo que haya sido ese tope de puerta, según su orgullo, noticias Frederick, ESA ERA UNA BARATIJA NO SU PINCHE ORGULLO, LOS YAKS POR LO MENOS ACEPTAN LA AYUDA A SU ESTILO, PERO USTEDES NO SE CUANTO ESTUVIERON EN CALLE DE LA AMARGURA SOLO POR SUS PLUMAS!

-Uma no tienes derecho a reclamar, ya que tu pueblo se encuentra solo en el mar. –Dijo Jelani con un verso. –Deberías interesarte más en los temas de mundo superficial, no que solo piensas en el océano banal.

-¡Lo dice una cebra, seres que se dan de sabios con sus pócimas y rimas, pero que se comportan como incivilizados! – Reclamo Armida. -¡Tal incivilizados que dos de sus mejores sabias tuvieron que irse ya que no soportaban la sucias tradiciones que tenían, una pagándolo con su vida, por no aceptar que estuviera con su pony, fastidiándole la vida a su potranca en el proceso!

-¡Por eso varias tradiciones son una mamada, uno no puede seguir estas cosas cuando son perjudiciales! – Takāshigani defendió su punto, cuando Ember, le refuto de inmediato. -¡Pues sin estas ustedes serian una parrillada cangreja, ya que nuestro pacto de no agresión es igual al de los yaks, los dragones defendemos el honor con nuestros códigos!

-¡Si claro, como el honor que tenía ese Wyvern!

-¡Te voy a…! –Ember ya estaba a punto de atacar a Takāshigani, empezándose a formar dos grupos hostiles, cuando de repente se escuchó un trueno, seguido de un rayo que hace que todos se caigan, era Lighting que tuvo que intervenir para que no pasara a mayores. -¡Maldición, creo que ustedes quieren que Dark Doll triunfe, le van a hacer el trabajo más fácil si se pelean entre sí, como todo respeto le digo que se calmen bola de pendejos, se supone que son el ejemplo de sus pueblos, pero parece todo lo contrario!

-Capitán Jolt….es cierto, entre nosotros nos íbamos a matar. –Reacciono Takāshigani levantándose después del pequeño temblor. –En lugar de unirnos no estábamos reclamando estupideces, Doll habría aprovechado cualquier puerta trasera de nuestros reinos, como lo hizo con los dragones, sea tradición o algo nuevo.

-Sus majestades discúlpenme por lo insultos que les proferí, sé que la situación es muy estresante pero ponerse así es muy contraproducente como les dije, si algún dron espía de Doll hubiera sabido esto capaz que nos despacha su aura oscura para corromper más sus pensamientos, ayudo que estuviéramos en el castillo de la amistad, la magia del lugar más la del árbol de la armonía evito que se diera cuenta.

-Yaks lamentar esta situación pony espadas… pero el problema es que tiempo pasar, y demonios hacerse más poderosos a pesar de tener bajas.

-Porque tipos como Tyrek, Sonata, Rabia y Doll solo usan a sus aliados como baterías hasta que se gastan y apagan príncipe Rutherford, pero ese abuso de poder será que le provoque la derrota a la larga. –Menciono Lighting a punto de entrar al salón del mapa. –Por favor sus altezas les pido paciencia y silencio, mis hermanos elementos y yo estamos discutiendo que acciones seguir para ya detener a esta "legión del destino", pero necesitamos concentrarnos, y no podemos estarnos preocupándonos de que una guerra se inicie en este salón.

-Descuide capitán Jolt, no pasara la idiotez que estaba iniciando, sabemos que los que están reunidos en el salón del trono son los que pueden detener esta amenaza, los demás les daremos el apoyo que requieran, discutiremos en voz baja mas no pelearemos, tiene la palabra de todos nosotros.

-Muchas gracias su majestad Frederick, todos le agradecemos sus cooperación, cuando tengamos el plan listo se los diremos de inmediato. –Menciono Lighting dando una reverencia antes de entrar al salón del mapa, vio que los líderes se disculparon entre si y ofrecieron a Solar compresión y pésame por sus súbditos caídos, el corcel suspiro de alivio entrando. –Ya Twilight, pude calmarlos, aunque tuve que usar un rayo para derribarlos y que me escucharan.

-No te preocupes Lighting, hiciste lo mejor en tan poco tiempo para detener algo espantoso, reaccionaste rápido sin perder el temple, eres el mejor representante de la paciencia y serenidad, espero que conozcas pronto a tu predecesor, a tu héroe de la infancia, el pilar de la tranquilidad Swordwing.

-Entonces Swordwing es el pilar de la tranquilidad, de ahí sale mi rama, como la magia sale de la hechicería de Starswirl, o la confianza de Skyli, que sale de la fe de Equidna. –Menciono Lighting sentándose en su asiento, con todos los demás elementos, con sus invitados Sunset, Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Demonsting y Cólera de pie alrededor de la mesa del mapa. –Es la primera vez que todos estamos sentados juntos en el salón, se siente un muy bien ambiente, a pesar de lo desagradable de la situación.

-Es cierto, ya que el mapa nos llamaba por partes, a pesar de ser la misma misión como con Fluttershy y Skydancer, pero ahora lo que requerimos es encontrar de nuevo a nuestros enemigos, Adagio si nos puedes enseñar como localizaste el castillo de Doll.

-Por supuesto Twi, como es una magia algo complicada no aparece ese lugar hasta que le de los comandos precisos, Aria ayúdame con esto por favor.

-Claro hermana. –Dijo Aria cuando ambas sirenas empezaron a cantar a dueto comenzando a usar su magia sonora, combinándose esta con la magia del mapa, empezando a brillar y vibrar las cutie marks de los elementos, apareciendo las imágenes de las marcas sobre el mapa empezando a recorrer toda la mesa, para detenerse sobre un valle cubierto de nubes muy oscuras, entre un territorio muy montañoso, abriéndose un poco entre esa nubosidad se notó un castillo tenebroso. –Ahí está el lugar, parece ser que no ha movido de ese lugar, y por lo que podemos sentir Adagio y yo es que ahí pasa mucho tiempo estacionado.

-Ahora que mencionas eso Aria… es cierto, el 75% del tiempo cuando yo vivía ahí era el mismo paisaje, un pueblo derruido, una tierra seca, árida y quemada, con montañas cercanas y un bosque antiguo a lo lejos. –Comento Skydancer. -Y esa nubosidad es extraña, ya que cuando me iba de ahí volando a otro lugar en Equestria se hacía una especie de túnel, con muchas vueltas, haciéndome perder el sentido de orientación, dejándome en lugares muy distintos, por eso realmente no sabía ni donde me encontraba, y por esa razón para regresar ahí teníamos que comunicarnos con Doll para que abriera un portal, ya que tele transportarse por uno mismo era imposible, o en su defecto nos daba un esfera mágica para convocar este.

-Creo saber porque es esto Skyli. –Menciono Starlight. –Se lo comenté a Sunburst y a Moondancer, ellos investigaron de inmediato en las bibliotecas del imperio y Canterlot, encontrando la mismas respuestas, y coincide con un lugar las características que mencionas, ese lugar es donde se encontraba el Reino de la Porcelana, al oeste de Equestria.

-¡¿La tierra original de los anabelchucky?! –Se extrañó Lighting al saber esa información. -¡Pero no tiene sentido, nada más huyo Doll la primera vez de aquí fue donde los Shield empezó a buscar, no encontrando absolutamente nada, es más te podría afirmar que aún no hay nada el día de hoy, a pesar de que el mapa señale ahí!

-Puedes tener razón capitancito, pero al mismo tiempo te equivocas. –Menciono soberbiamente Demonsting, molestando a Lighting, cuando Skydancer interrumpió para evitar un pleito tonto. –¿Demian si no es mucha molestia decirnos lo que sabes por favor?

-Por supuesto Skydancer, y tratare de ser conciso para que los ignorantes entiendan rápido. -Señalo burlonamente el escorpión para fastidiar a la mayoría. –Según los mitos al reino de Porcelana no se le podía atacar directamente, ya que las nubes la protegían, uno pensaría que era una manera romántica de ver eso, pero la realidad es que esa bruma si era mágica, como la que cubre el reino Golden Palm, pero más poderosa, podría decirse que el reino se encuentra en otro plano de la realidad, como desfasada por algunos segundos, solo entrando por ciertos lugares se ponen en sintonía la fase de Equestria y ese lugar, incluso la óptica se encuentra afectada, un buscador desde el aire solo vería un valle estéril y calcinado a través de las nubes, incluso no podría llegar al lugar indicado por la magia de los nubarrones, es una excelente defensa contra invasiones.

-Creo que ya entiendo, estas nubes son un tipo de escudo inter-dimensional, que Doll debe conocer bien por ser un ser que nació en ese espacio, por eso cuando los envió a buscar a Tyrek, Sonata y Rabia el abrió los portales personalmente, y a mí me guio a través de la bruma para salir. –Expuso Skydancer viendo el mapa. –Por eso tu cuando quisiste regresar a ese lugar después de que te entrevistaste con Rabia caíste en la frontera, esto al ser novato en crear ese tipo de pórtales, y si yo hubiera regresado después de que ese tipo me dejara con mi tía no habría encontrado nada, haciéndome creer que el tipo se movió, pero muy probadamente el seguiría ahí burlándose técnicamente en mi cara, ¿pero los portales que podía hacer al mundo del espejo?

-Es que el reino de Porcelana no es otra dimensión realmente, como menciono Demonsting solo se encuentra desfasada con el resto del mundo por algunos segundos. –Señalo Sunset. –Por eso al conocer el trabajo de Starswirl Doll pudo crear portales posiblemente ayudado por la magia ambiental del lugar, antes esa magia se repartía en toda una nación, pero al ser el único sobreviviente de su raza…

-Se volvió más poderoso, toda la magia se acumuló en él, como lo hizo Dusk, pero inconscientemente el de eso. –Comento Aria. –Por eso las veces que lo han derrotado cuesta más trabajo hacerlo.

-La verdad a mí no me interesa si el tipo es una especie de batería, lo que me interesa es cómo vamos a ir a ese lugar. –Señalo Scootalo poniendo sus patas sobre la mesa. –Ya es suficiente de que esperemos sus tramas, ya es hora de regresarle el favor e ir a su domicilio.

-Esto es importante Scoot, entre más sepamos del lugar podremos desempeñarnos mejor en ese sitio. –Señalo Rainbow pensando como líder de escuadrón. –No vayamos a caer en la boca del lobo, pero debe haber una manera de que nosotros entremos ahí, ya que las puertas que conocían Skyli, Demonsting y Cólera ese tipo ya las cerro.

-Pero estoy segura que hay una puerta que seguramente no tiene la llave para cerrarla Rainbow, ¿recuerdan la historia de cómo Celestia conoció a Doll?

-Sería imposible poder olvidarla después de todo este relajo Twilight.

-Entonces recordaras ya en la parte final de como la princesa recorrió un bosque muy espeso para llegar al reino ya incendiándose, ya estando Swordwing allí, y él me dijo personalmente que el no llego volando a esa parte, uso el mismo sendero, esa era o mejor dicho es la entrada a lo que era el reino de porcelana, ahora los dominios oscuros de Dark Doll, ese es el bosque que veías a lo lejos Skydancer.

-Si eso que dices es cierto maestra, ¿no debieron las guardias haber revisado ese lugar?

-No por las circunstancias mi joven alumna, toda la raza se extinguió, ya los ponys no tenían Asuntos ahí y por ende dejaron de ir, conservando el lugar como un camposanto, con el paso del tiempo el bosque recupero el sendero para sus dominios, y este al ser del tipo del Everfree evitaron la exploración, y este bosque por lo que me dicho mi maestro es como un laberinto, en el mejor de los casos podrías salir muy maltratado en los límites externos, y en el peor no salir nunca, por esa causa Celestia prohibió la exploración terrestre, pero Nosotros no tendremos problemas gracias a los radares de Adagio y Aria.

-Y no tienen que preocuparse, las señoritas practicaron en un laberinto caótico cortesía de mis poderes. –Comento Discord apareciendo un dibujo de laberinto del tipo que dan en las cadenas de comida rápida, pero definitivamente más complicado. –Usaron su eco localización para resolverlo en un tiempo record, por lo que se ganaron mi confianza para guiarnos.

-Y no los defraudaremos Discord. –Señalo Adagio haciendo una reverencia junto con Aria. –Nuestro deber ahora es compensar el daño que hicimos, y proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos y a nuestros seres queridos, y que los que se nos adelantaron puedan descansar en armonía.

-Todas estas cursilerías me dan mucha repugnancia. –Señalo Cólera sacando su lengua completamente asqueada señalándola con su pezuña. –Lo que me interesa a mi es que los idiotas que tengo de hermanos de raza no los vaya a hacer cadáveres andantes Rabia, y se acerca más el momento mientras se discuten mamadas, debemos irnos lo antes posible para evitar el genocidio de esos tarados, además de la muerte de la princesita del sol… aunque no me atañe mucho eso.

-(Si no te interesara la princesa Celestia ni la habrías mencionado Cólera, veo que empiezas a interesarte en tus prójimos, a pesar de comportarte como una hija de perra) Entendemos que tú solo sigas tu intereses umbrum, pero ahora nuestros objetivos se complementan. –Menciono Jazz tratando de mostrar a Cólera que seguían desconfiando un poco de ella, pero ya creyendo en su interior lo contrario, hacían esto para no contravenirla y dudara de su cambio, por recomendación de Apple Bloom. –Te ayudaremos a detener a Rabia ya que es una amenaza para nosotros también, igual de requerirlo necesitaremos tu apoyo contra los otros.

-Solo porque desprecio más a la ker, el centauro y al anabelchucky más que a ustedes, por eso esta alianza sigue en pie, ya después veré que sigue para los umbrums, pero le advierto que si quieren volvernos a encerrar no los dejaremos, voy a defender mi libertad hasta mi último aliento.

-Entonces te advertimos también Cólera que si los umbrums quieren de nuevo atacarnos nosotros nos vamos a defender, si tenemos la necesidad de encarcelarlos para protegernos lo haremos, pero si no existe una agresión de parte de ustedes para nosotros no habrá motivo porqué hacer eso. –Señalo Fluttershy amenazando pero también dando una opción para la paz, Cólera se mantuvo callada un momento, parecía que quería esa tranquilidad. -¿Te parece bien lo que mencione Cólera o tienes alguna duda?

-La verdad… si dependiera solo de mi me largaría lo más lejos posible de ustedes ponys, y empezar de nuevo en lugar deshabitado (y calmado), pero no sé qué quieran los otros umbrums, ellos siguen alimentándose de desesperación, si no nos morimos en la prisión de las sombras es porque prácticamente ese lugar es eso, pero como saben ese lugar es tan horroroso, mis hermanos no volverán ahí y es posible que quieran alimentarse de ustedes iniciando otra guerra, y no creo que yo… quiero decir el traidor de Sombra y su hijo hagan lo mismo con ellos que conmigo, ya que su aura algo le hizo a la mía que ya no necesito ese poder oscuro para vivir, pero los demás son muchos para que tres… dos umbrums extraños puedan convertir a todos en algo parecido a mí.

-Eso lo veras en su momento Cólera, ahora solo concéntrate en convencerlos en que no pueden confiar en Rabia. (Veo que quisieras que los demás umbrums compartieran la suerte que tuviste Cólera, pero es lógico que tengas la duda si podrás lograrlo, ya que los umbrums "radiantes" son muchos menos que los "tenebrosos", espero que noten que tu cambio es para bien y que le ayude a tomar una buena decisión) –Comento Twilight viendo las reacciones físicas de Cólera, notaba que a ella ya le gustaba su nueva vida y que quería empezar de cero. -Pero existe la posibilidad de que no quieran cambiar, entonces tú debes tomar una decisión muy difícil, una decisión muy parecida a la tuvo que tomar Sombra.

-Por favor, no me compare con Sombra, yo haré lo que se me pegue la gana princesita. (Aunque la verdad quisiera no hacerlo nunca) ¡Pinches ponys, quien sabe cómo me hicieron hablar fruslerías también, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando!

-A pesar de que Cólera sea muy patán, tiene razón, hay que concentrarnos. –Indico Lighting señalando el castillo, todos le pusieron atención. –Hay que partir lo antes posible a ese lugar, para pasar por ese bosque guiados por Adagio y Aria, nada más salgamos de ahí nos dividiremos en pequeños grupos de cuatro o cinco para no llamar tanto la atención, espero que el orden no moleste como la última vez que lo hice en la ceremonia anterior.

-Descuida caballerito, a mí ya no importa si estas a solas con Sweetie, es más si pueden regalarme fotos de eso…

-De verdad eres una pervertida como la abuela Apple Bloom. –Menciono Apple Jack toda roja como Lighting. –Disculpa el chiste de mi hermana LJ, continua explicando tu plan.

-Bien AJ, un grupo ira con Cólera para convencer a los umbrums, recomiendo que vayas Rainbow, para demostrar que Cólera es leal con ellos y podría ser necesaria su experiencia militar, Rarity ya que es buena negociadora y Pinkie quien con su forma de ser puede notar cosas los demás no.

-Me parece bien Lighting, ayudaremos a Cólera con nuestra fuerza original, y en caso de fallar estaremos listas.

-Gracias Dash, otro grupo serán Apple Jack, Skydancer, Spike y Fluttershy, quienes irán con Demonsting para intentar por última vez convencer a Deathsaurus de que ya no le dé su lealtad a Dark Doll, pero si este sigue de necio lo mejor será…

-No tienes que decirlo Lighting, no es algo que me guste pero… haremos lo necesario. –Señalo llorando Skydancer, pero viéndose decidida. –No podemos permitir que esa devoción tan nociva que tiene Deathsaurus provoque una desgracia.

-Tranquila mi niña, no sufras, te aseguro que todo saldrá muy bien con Deathsaurus, no dejes de tener confianza en él. -Comento Fluttershy abrazando a su sobrina para calmarla, está la tomo de sus cascos sonriendo un poco. –Si entiendo bien a los umbrums y a Deathsaurus los veremos directamente, no como los demás demonios, ¿No es así Lighting?

-Es como indicas Fluttershy, los demás seremos precavidos, ya que buscaremos liberar a Celestia, evitando la confrontación a toda costa, un equipo serán Adagio, Sunset, Aria, Apple Bloom y Scootalo, quienes marcharán al ala oeste del castillo.

-Por mi está bien, te enseñare jovencita como debe usarse el fuego de un fénix, será como cuando mi Scoot estuvo en mi clase de regularización, hay que bellos recuerdos, espero que tú no seas tan cabeza dura como ella. –Señalo Sunset burlándose de Scootalo, quien le contesto molesta. –Más bien ustedes deberían aprender de mí, ya se usar mi fuego como se debe, y ustedes dos Sunset y Aria apenas se están acostumbrando a sus nuevos poderes en Equestria, a diferencia de Adi quien ya los maneja con maestría, ¿por cierto Adagio, Starswirl te pudo ayudar a abrir la caja que te dio Yang?

-Un poco Scoot, esta caja es como un cubo rubik, pero más difícil y traumático. –Señalo la sirena mostrando la caja, la cual ya tenía varias cerraduras abiertas. –Si tengo algo de paciencia y suerte la podre abrir pronto, y espero usar su contenido en caso de ver a Dusk de nuevo.

-Está bien Adagio, pero recuerda que esa no es la prioridad ahora, es una misión de rescate no de ataque, no quiero decir que no continúes esa misión, pero pon número a las prioridades, ahora es más importante rescatar a la princesa.

-Descuida Lighting, sé que la prioridad son salvar vidas, no lo contrario. –Dijo Adagio mientras seguía resolviendo la caja. –Pero si se llega a dar ese enfrentamiento…

-Entonces has lo que consideres prudente amiga, pero trata de evitarlo. –Dijo Lighting entendiendo a la sirena, él tendría que hacer lo mismo si se enfrentara a esa situación. –Otro grupo serán Twilight, Discord, Cool Jazz, Sweetie y un servidor, iremos detrás de los demás para ser un apoyo a cualquier grupo que tenga problemas inesperados.

-Entiendo que vaya un grupo retrasado con respecto a los demás Lighting, ¿pero porque pusiste a Twilight y a Discord juntos? –Pregunto Sweetie Bell. –No lo digo por pensar cómo eran antes, que no podían ni estar en mismo lugar sin fricciones, sé que ahora son una pareja que se quiere mucho, y esto se nota por sus hijas… estoy divagando lo que quiero decir es que Twilight es armonía y Discord pues… caos, ¿No se contrapondrán sus poderes entre sí?

-Creo que puedo explicarlo Sweetie, y esta es la razón que creo que Ying y Yang son tan poderosas, el matrimonio y la descendencia de Twilight y Discord representa equilibrio, como las cutie mark de sus hijas, sin orden no puede existir el caos, la bondad no existiría sin la maldad, sin tristeza no habría alegría, su poder es opuesto pero se complementan, igual dentro de la armonía hay caos y viceversa, y la anarquía puede volverse orden y al contrario, si alguno de estos conceptos empieza a superar a su contraparte empiezan los problemas en general, Discord y Twi lograron con su amor equilibrar magia muy intensa, lo note cuando Doll nos amenazó en Canterlot, tengo la seguridad que ellos al estar juntos podrán lograr un poder tan fuerte que podrá derrotar a los que buscan romper el equilibrio para su beneficio personal.

-Vaya, si lo pones así Lighting tiene mucho sentido, ahora Twilight y Discord representan las dos partes de un todo, que antes estaba separado pero que de nuevo esta reunido como al principio, son como el yang y el ying, irónicamente como lo son sus hijas, y como son la princesas Celestia y Luna. -Dijo Apple Bloom razonando la explicación del capitán, los demás llegaron a la misma conclusión. –Twilight y Discord son el mejor ejemplo que la amistad y la anarquía pueden estar juntas y lograr cosas maravillosas cuando se combinan sin violencia.

-La verdad yo solo veo que Discord me complementa, no que seamos la representación universal del concepto del yin y del yang.

-Opino igual que mi querida Twilight, tal vez yo si sea la representación de lo caótico y ella la de la armonía, pero eso no nos importó cuando decidimos unir nuestras vidas, queríamos estar con el ser que nos hacía sentir muy bien, y que tuvimos la suerte que ese ser sintiera lo mismo por nosotros.

-Es una manera muy bella y poética de verlo, este bien, ya no mencionaremos cosas tan metafísicas cuando hablemos de su relación amigos (aunque tengamos razón y lo saben) -Menciono Lighting viendo que a Discord y a Twilight veían su relación como los más simple que se podía, que ambos se amaban con todo su ser, sin importar elementos filosóficos más profundos. –Entonces solo digamos que la princesa de la amistad y el señor de caos se complementan muy bien cuando atacan, como lo hicieron sus hijas en la invasión a Ponyville, sería una tontería no aprovechar eso, y si no hago esto con Spike y Rarity es porque se necesitan sus habilidades especiales en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo.

-Ya entendimos Lighting, pensaste muy bien al planear esto. –Comprendió Sweetie lo que quería lograr Lighting. -Todos los equipos están equilibrados y donde se necesitan, los que pueden ayudar a Cólera a convencer a los umbrums, y lo que Deathsaurus considera sus honorables rivales, tal vez lo puedan convencer a la manera dragón(a golpes), entonces deberías cambiar mi lugar con Apple Jack, ya que gracias a la arpía de Dusk nuestra pelea quedo pendiente…

-Pues lo siento dulzura, si esa vamos yo también tengo unas cuentas que saldar con Deathsaurus, ya que Spike interrumpió la pelea que tuve con él en Ponyville, y se la debo por atacarlo por la espalda en el castillo de Fluttershy. –Señalo Apple Jack acomodándose el sombrero. –Sé que tú quisieras terminar tu pelea como debe ser, pero no será esta vez, y tengo la sensación que podría hacerlo recapacitar, al estilo no solo de los Apple, también al estilo Pear.

-¿O sea siendo muy necia, que nada ni nadie te cambie de opinión hasta que no sea muy tarde? –Pregunto Sweetie con una mueca fastidiada entre cerrando los ojos, pensando que molestaría a Apple Jack, pero esta increíblemente se rio de esa pregunta. -¡Exacto caramelo, pero te aseguro que a diferencia de mis abuelos yo ya sé dónde están los límites de la terquedad, y los sé porque lo aprendí durante todo un año a la mala!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Se preguntó Sweetie al escuchar la respuesta de la vaquera, los demás estaban igual, habrían esperado un reclamo muy al estilo de Apple Jack, pero Rarity y Spike sudaron un poco, habían pensado algo que los incómodo. –Apple Jack... no me digas… que Equidna…

-No culpes a mi shifu ni a mi abuelo político Rares, ya que Beatriz y yo la convencimos siendo nosotras, o sea muy fastidiosas. –Comento Apple Jack guiñando un ojo a Rarity y a Spike. -Sabíamos que tres días es realmente poco tiempo, pero a uno le puede parecer tan largo un año desde otro punto de vista.

-Eso quiere decir… que ustedes dos también… -Estaba hablando Spike cuando Apple Jack le pidió silencio. –Spike como no se lo han dicho ni a Twi ni a Dis nosotras igual les pedimos discreción, no queremos que nos examinen como si fuéramos fenómenos, y como ustedes estamos bien y logramos avanzar.

-Ok Apple Jack, Spike y yo entendemos… aunque es desagradable, por eso no hemos dicho nada. –Menciono Rarity secándose el sudor que sintió mientras Spike se cruzaba de brazos. –Por eso creen que Fire fue algo prematura, pero la verdad su gestación fue más larga de lo normal por ser mestiza de dragón y pony.

-¿Rarity de que están hablando? ¡No entiendo nada! –Les cuestiono Twilight a Rarity y Spike. –Te lo diré Twilight, pero a solas, pero si haces una de tus escenas no volveré a decirte nada.

-Perfecto, espero que pueda entender esta plática luego. –Señalo Twilight viéndose confundida, entonces se puso seria de nuevo. –Ahora escuchen mis amigos, yo les explicare el plan a nuestros aliados, y debemos prepararnos ya que partimos lo antes posible, vayan a sus casa y alístense lo mejor, Skydancer y yo les dejamos algo que podrán utilizar para mejorar su defensa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos, lleven solo lo indispensable, como no queremos llamar la atención llegaremos a donde era la entrada del reino de porcelana de diferentes formas, en tren, en dirigible, tele transportándonos y volando, nos veremos en la granja para partir en la direcciones que mencione, ¿de acuerdo mis hermanos y hermanas?

-¡De acuerdo! –Exclamaron los presentes saliendo todos del salón del mapa.

Mientras en el castillo de Doll, en donde se realizó el ritual oscuro, entro Tyrek muy sigilosamente. -¿Hay alguien aquí o yo soy el primero en llegar? –Se preguntó muy discretamente, cuando se empezó a formar una niebla oscura enfrente de él. –Ya veo, por lo menos no eres tan escandalosa cuando es necesario.

-Mira quien habló, la verdad pensé que no vendrías Tyrek, y que armarías un escándalo, fastidiándonos. –Señalo Rabia tomando su forma real. -Je, no seas tonta umbrum, puedo ser un depredador silencioso, recuerda que tomaba la magia unicornio sin que las princesas lo notaran hasta que no fue muy tarde, es más el único que se dio cuenta en donde estaba fue ese idiota de Discord.

-Y deberías ser agradecido por eso Tyrek, ya que lo pudiste convencer de que se aliara contigo, si hubiera sido el draconequs la mitad de inteligente como es ahora seguramente no te vuelve a encerrar, te mata. –Comento apareciendo entre ellos Sonata. –Podríamos nosotros tres burlarnos de nuestros errores pasados, empezando a pelearnos, pero eso es lo que espera el gusano de arriba.

-Dices algo muy cierto Sonata. -Menciono Tyrek tronándose los nudillos. –Doll ha aprovechado muy bien las situaciones, incluso las que juegan en su contra, como lo de Darksteel y Demonsting, por eso no me extrañaría que haya hecho algo extraño en el ritual que aumento nuestra fuerza.

-Y no te equivocas Tyrek, tápense un momento los oídos. –Entonces la ker chillo para usar su magia sónica, al hacer esto apareció en él eco cuando se realizó el ritual, tanto Tyrek y Rabia volvieron a sentirse incomodos al ver como se quemaban, cuando se llegó a la parte que Doll se quedó solo, escuchando cuando se burló de ellos admitiendo que el ser que recibiría más poderes el al ser el último en entrar. –Hicimos lo que le combino a Doll, el obtuvo más poderes que nosotros, y no conforme nos mandó al concursito ese para ver cuáles eran nuestros límites.

-¡Desgraciado, ya se me hacía raro que no entrara primero para aumentar su fuerza! –Se quejó Tyrek gimiendo, tanto Rabia y Sonata le dieron la indicación de que bajara la voz. –Demonios, estoy seguro que planea eliminarnos como lo ha hecho con sus heraldos, y como es tan maquiavélico no dudo que tenga la fuerza para lograrlo.

-Seamos sinceros Tyrek… nosotros tres planeábamos traicionar por el lomo también, en tu caso tuyo y de Doll por la espalda. –Comento Rabia molesta pero poniendo una sonrisa siniestra. –Seguro su plan era que alguno de nosotros fuera eliminado por lo ponys, y en caso de que ganemos, esperando la traición mutua, ya debe tener algún plan que le garantice que sea el último que quede en pie.

-El problema es saber cuál es ese plan, ya que a diferencia de nosotros no sabemos cuáles son sus nuevos poderes y el alcance de estos. –Comento Tyrek, cuando Sonata se empezó a reír discretamente. -Sé que estás loca Sonata, pero incluso alguien tan tocada como tú debería notar que esto está muy complejo.

-Si es cierto, Doll si es muy cuidadoso y no muestra sus poderes con cualquier ser vivo, pero traje de mundo algo muy especial sin querer. –Entonces Sonata mostro su IPhone, extrañando a Rabia y a Tyrek. -¿Y ese pedazo de aluminio barato, para que lo quieres y nos lo muestras?

-Pues este pedazo de aluminio como lo llamaste (y que no es nada barato) es muy interesante, se pueden hacer muchas cosas con él en mi mundo, podría decirse que es mágico mi querida Rabiecita.

-¡Pues si es mágico su mismo poder va a hacer que Doll se entere cuando lo vayas a usar, ya va a sentir al reflejar sus poderes!

-Es normal que llegaras a esa conclusión centauro, entonces no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo, ¿Por qué no tomas un refrigerio con él?

-¡Claro que lo hare bruja, no importa si quieres envenenarme con esto, yo de inmediato lo sabré! –Menciono Tyrek al empezar a absorber magia, quitándose Rabia y Sonata del camino, pero no pudo sacar nada del Smartphone. -¡¿Que chingaderas?! –Se cuestionó Tyrek poniéndose al rojo vivo por el coraje, entonces con todas sus fuerzas intento obtener la magia que pensaba que tenía ese pedazo de metal, pero lo único que hizo fue levantar el aparato para que se le fuera a golpear la frente, extrañando a Rabia pero divirtiendo a Sonata. -¡¿QUE CLASE DE MAGIA TIENE ESTA COSA, ES COMO LA DE LOS ELEMENTOS?!

-No Tyrek no tiene la magia de los elementos… es más NO TIENE MAGIA DE NINGÚN TIPO ESTÚPIDA VACA. –Menciono Sonata burlonamente mientras revisaba su iPhone. –El dinero que gaste en él modelo con mayor resistencia valió cada centavo, esto no es magia Tyrek, es ciencia, y en mi mundo es lo domina las investigaciones, al contrario de Equestria que es el conocimiento mágico el que es mayor.

-Sí, sí, entendemos eso Sonata, ¿pero eso para que nos sirve en esta situación? –Se preguntó Rabia, entonces Sonata le pide que se acerquen, ya estando viendo el aparato los tres la ker pone la reproducción de video, mostrando la grabación de hace tres días, en mismo lugar donde estaban parados Doll se dividió en otros dos. –Bien, ya me es más fácil dividirme, pero todavía no pudo conservar el mismo poder en mi otro yo.

-Eso no importa mi camarada. –Menciono el otro Doll. –Con esto podremos engañar al trío funesto, no notaran que nos dividimos cuando nos eliminen, después cuando estén celebrando o eliminándose yo los destruiré por la espalda.

-Ese maldito miserable hijo de perra. –Rabia tenía un gran ataque, valga la redundancia, de rabia, mientras Tyrek empezó a chirriar sus dientes muy violentamente. –Ese ojete… nos quería engañar… pagara con su vida haber timado y querer eliminar al poderoso Tyrek.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tyrek, ese infeliz debe pagarnos por hacer ver como unos pendejos. –Dijo Rabia relamiéndose. –Sugiero ir con el de una buena vez, para agarrarlo desprevenido, transformarnos en el acto para que no tenga tiempo de reaccionar y matarlo al instante… mejor solo hay que dejarlo casi muerto, para que lo mejore como casi lo logro con el idiota de Cólera.

-Aunque me encantaría ver así a ese maldito perro, es muy posible que tenga uno de sus "seguros de vida" ya separado de el –Señalo Sonata apretándose la garra derecha haciéndose sangrar. –El imbécil ese debe tener guardado a uno de sus clones en un lugar desconocido, si intentamos lo que sugiere Rabia solo vamos a perder el tiempo, y Doll al saberse traicionado es capaz de que tenga "seguros" en nosotros como los tiene en sus heraldos.

-¡Pero hemos analizado el ritual ese, lo único que no notamos fue el aumento mayor de poderes de él!

-Yo tampoco creo que haya hecho algo más raro ahí Rabia, pero recuerda de quien estamos hablando, ese Doll no da un paso sin antes revisar donde va a poner su pie, es posible que tenga preparadas esas sorpresitas desde que nos empezó a contactar.

-¡¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos Sonata? –Se cuestionó Tyrek, entonces Sonata puso su cara diabólica. –Vamos a seguirle el jueguito Tyrek, ya no podemos subestimar a los elementos, y cuando los eliminemos vamos a hacer lo que ni siquiera ese Doll esperaría… vamos a unirnos todos nosotros en su contra para hacerlo polvo, si quiere sobrevivir a huevo tendrá que juntarse de nuevo, y si en su defecto sigue con una copia separada no podrá contra nosotros tres, ya que estoy segura que ninguno ha mostrado su verdadero poder para sorprender a los demás, seguramente podremos superar a Doll con esto.

-¿Y después que eliminemos a tu consolador Sonata?

-Fácil Rabia… nos vamos a despedazar como era el plan original. –Menciono malvadamente la ker, haciendo que él centauro y la umbrum pusieran el mismo gesto. –Sera muy tonto creer que podemos confiar en uno y el otro, y ninguno quiere compartir el poder, y que todos nosotros consideramos que el único ser digno de controlar todo es uno mismo, pero aplicaremos el código de los ladrones y asesinos, después de matar a Doll nos iremos en caminos diferentes sin darnos la espalda, después de un par de días nos volveremos a ver… para que uno solo sea quien salga de esa reunión... la cual seguramente seré yo ya que soy inmortal, háganse un favor y desaparezcan de mi vista sabandijas.

-Pues existen cosas peores que la muerte, como te lo mostro ese escorpión Sonata. –Dijo Burlándose Tyrek, Sonata intento amenazarlo pero tuvo un gran ataque de tos. –Ya verás que desearas morir pero no te daré esa opción arpía, ya que seré invencible al absorber la magia de nuestros enemigos.

-Pero yo si voy a convertirlos en mis marionetas como al resto de los umbrums. –Comento Rabia haciendo emerger su aura podrida. –Deberían considerar que yo tengo la ventaja de que voy a tener innumerables esclavos a mi disposición.

-Entonces que así sea, veremos que ventaja es la que hará ganar a alguien, si el robo de poderes, el ejército de muerte o inmortalidad divina, deshaciéndonos de la invulnerabilidad primero. –Señalo Sonata riéndose desquiciadamente, para que los otros dos se empezaran a reír como ella.

-Hay algo que no me gusta, sentí un choque eléctrico pasar por mi cuerpo. –Menciono Doll sentado en su trono al momento de hacer el pacto sus aliados. –Me da la impresión de que las traiciones se volverán muy comunes por aquí Deathsaurus.

-No se preocupe señor, usted solo de la orden y yo con el régimen de drones aplastaremos a los tres idiotas. –Señalo el dragón golpeándose las garras. –Se dónde golpearlos para que no se vuelvan a levantar nunca.

-No Deathsaurus, sus intrigas aunque no me creas me sirven como entretenimiento y podrían ser útiles a nuestros propósitos, pero sigue en alerta. –Indico Doll levantándose del trono. –Por eso te recomiendo que uses tu carta del triunfo de ser necesario, ya que sé que no lo usaste porque Sonata hizo un truquito extraño.

-De acuerdo lord Doll, con eso podre eliminara por lo menos dos de ellos y sin que se den cuenta de lo que están pasando. –Menciono Deathsaurus haciendo una reverencia. –Por cierto mi señor dijo que tenía ya preparados los reemplazos del traidor de Demonsting y del finado Darksteel, ya que Rabia ocupo el de Skyshadow.

-Así es lagartija, ¿Por qué lo mencionas en este momento?

-Es que quisiera saber… si están comprometidos con sus objetivos eminencia, podrían ser como los desertores o peor, como sus aliados actuales.

-No debes temer réptil, te aseguro que tus nuevos compañeros están muy comprometidos con la causa, ya que comparten mi objetivo real, y los tengo completamente bajo mis órdenes. –Señalo Doll viendo su relicario, donde Celestia intentaba escapar encendiéndose completamente. –Por ahora necesito que sigan siendo anónimos incluso para ti, ya que podrías reaccionar de una manera equivocada, ahora déjame solo, tengo que planear mí siguiente movimiento con ellos.

-Como ordene jefe. –Dijo Deathsaurus saliendo del salón viendo todo recelosamente, al salir el dragón el anabelchucky cerro todo mágicamente. – Pobre salamandra tonta, a diferencia de mis nuevos asociados tu no duraras mucho tiempo vivo, ni siquiera voy a tener que hacer una copia tuya por tu ultimo fracaso.

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE DOLL, DEATHSAURUS ES EL SER MAS LEAL QUE CONOZCO DESPUÉS DE RAINBOW DASH, Y LO TRATAS COMO ALGO DESECHABLE! – Grito Celesta, Doll quito el hechizo sónico para poderla oír. -¡DEFINITIVAMENTE EL AMIGO LEAL DE JOAN MURIÓ, EL RESPETABA LA VIDA, SU METAL LO CREO PARA PROTEGER, NO PARA DESTRUIR COMO TU LO HAS HECHO, TU MATASTE A ESE NOBLE SER MONSTRUO!

-Celestia, Celestia, Celestia, si hay alguien que asesinó a mi vida pasada FUISTE TU. –Menciono Doll acercándose el relicario con una sonrisa burlona. –Tú pudiste evitar este desmadre, pero decidiste joderme, y con esto jodiste a todo mi pueblo, incluyendo a Joan bruja miserable.

-Si lo se… y de verdad lo lamento… ¡Pero no contigo, lo lamento con tu vida pasada, él no se merecía esa desgracia, acéptate el castigo cuando se ponga mi sol pero mientras respire voy a protegerá los inocentes, como debió ser desde esa vez! –Señalo Celestia ya sin caer en el estado de culpa que tenía desde que regreso Dark Doll, pero vio que él sonrió más perversamente. -¡¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia pendejo?!

-Me parece gracioso ver que ya no me temes Celestia, así que seré sincero contigo... realmente te agradezco que hicieras tu gracia pony.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES, YA PERDISTE LA POCA RAZÓN QUE TE QUEDABA?!

-Lo que oíste, me di cuenta que solo una cuenta como individuo, la amistad y los otros sentimientos son un freno, como dice Sonata, hay que quitar eso del camino, y como yo estoy tan agradecido de esa lección… que tendré que devolverte el favor.

-¡¿Qué dices miserable?!

-No voy a repetirlo Celestia, ahora vas a entender lo que digo. –Entonces sale de detrás del trono un pony cubierto con una de las capas de los heraldos. –Al fin llegas mi querida aprendiz ¿Qué opinas de tus compañeros?

-Son basura, ya deseo mutilarlos, usare su piel para hacerme un vestido, y su carne para hacer deliciosos cupcakes. -Dijo malvadamente lo que al parecer era una yegua, entonces saco un machete todo ensangrentado y con todavía pedazos de carne. –Ese umbrum con el practique no sirvió para nada, su piel era seca y grasosa, y el pastelito que hice con su carne no tenía buen sabor, a diferencia de los que hago con los ponys, esos saben tan dulce, sobre todo los de los pegasos.

-Descuida mi aprendiz, pronto tendrás a la mejor pegaso para hacer tu mejor obra maestra, te aseguro que su sabor será incomparable ya que tiene todos los colores del arcoíris. -indico Doll sonriéndole perversamente, Celestia estaba toda aterrorizada por la yegua, su aura estaba tan putrefacta como el aura de Sonata ker. -¿Qué te parece el reemplazo de Darksteel, no es impresionante Celestia? Ella es mi seguro contra Sonata, ya que poder oscuro es muy… ¿Cómo lo llamaría? impredecible, podría pensar que es una boba, pero puede lograr cosas sin respetar las leyes de la física o magia inclusive, es que ella maneja lo inesperado y caótico, aun mejor que Discord, a pesar de no ser un sucio unicornio

-Ya quiero tener a su muñeca en mi cocina amo, la encadenare y con ella hare los mejores pasteles y cupcakes, y al regenerarse tendré un suministro vitalicio de materia prima. –Dijo la yegua perversamente, la princesa sentía que tenía la carne de gallina. –No puede ser… tú no eres ella… ella es una de las más buenas yeguas que tengo el honor de llamar amiga…

-Por favor princesita estúpida, mi presencia puede ser muy real. –Indico la yegua acercándose moviendo su machete. –Recuerde lo que paso en T01E24, T03C03 y T6E09, esos datos justifica mi existencia en este fanfic de mierda.

-¡Ya te dije que me choca que hables así aprendiz, ya que me recuerda al imbécil de Distonto! –Se quejó Doll encendiendo su mano con fuego oscuro muy violento. -¡Si no quieres que retire el don de la juventud que te di y que no vuelvas al lugar donde te engendraron no parlotearas tonterías!

-Discúlpeme amo, es que creí que era necesario comunicárselo a Celestia… ante que la desaparezca en uno momentos, con su permiso me retiro. –Entonces Doll dio su autorización, la yegua corrupta se empezó a introducirse en las sombras, cuando volteo a la cuarta pared. –Y ya sé que ustedes patéticos ya se dan una idea quien soy, pero no mencionare mi nombre hasta que deshaga de la loca boba que me creo junto con sus bastardas, nos volveremos a ver en algunos capítulos más adelante… y en sus pesadillas.

-Esa pony…de siempre me ha dado escalofríos, es una bruja muy perversa. –Indico Doll temblando por la presencia de esa yegua. –Lo bueno que puedo controlarla, y ella lo acepta, como si fuera un personaje de un libro, ¿Ahora en que estaba? ya recuerdo, te iba mostrar el agradecimiento que tengo Celestia.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS HACERME DARK DOLL?! –Pregunto Celestia convirtiéndose en su forma guerrera, pero en lugar de sorprender a Doll, este mostro una mueca confiada, como si esperara eso. -¡¿AHORA CUAL ES GRACIA CABRÓN?! ¡CON ESTO PUEDO HACERTE POLVO ESTELAR NADA MAS SALGA DE AQUÍ!

-Es que tienes tanto poder… pero no sabes cómo y para que utilizarlo, después de que pueda evolucionarte a tu verdadero ser serás mi seguro contra Tyrek, de Rabia y la lagartija puedo encargarme sin problemas. –Entonces Dark Doll chasqueo lo dedos, abriendo su laboratorio, donde había un gran caldero, el cual estaba lleno de lava oscura, el mismo tipo de lava de su ritual. –Mis investigaciones dieron resultado, ya no es necesarios a más gusanos, y agregándole algo de lealtad incondicional… -Entonces Doll arrojo un mechón multicolor a su menjurje. –Por lo menos sirvió para algo el pavo, es hora de tu baño Celestia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS DOLL, NO SE PARA DEMONIOS QUIERES TIRARME A ESA MADRE. NO SI SE, QUIERES QUEMARME DE LA PEOR MANERA, PERO TU ESPECTÁCULO TIENE UNA FALLA IDIOTA, YO SOY LA PRINCESA DEL SOL, EL CALOR DE TUS BRASITAS NO VA HACER NADA, PERO DESCUIDA, TE HARE SENTIR EL MAGNIFICO CALOR DEL SOL COMO SI ESTUVIERAS AHÍ, JUNTO CON TODOS TUS AMIGUITOS Y SÚBDITOS!

-Increíble, de verdad deseas matarme… de nuevo. -Indico Doll con una mueca perversa. -¡Y GRACIAS A ESO YA ME PERTENECES PERRA, ES HORA DE CUMPLIR MI DESEO, DESAPARECERTE CELESTIA, PERO DESCUIDA, RENACERÁS COMO LO QUE SIEMPRE HE SABIDO Y HAS SIEMPRE HAS SIDO POR DENTRO, UNA MALDITA DEMONIO QUE SOLO PIENSA EN ELLA!

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS!... ¡NO DOLL, NO LO HAGAS! –Relincho Celestia al deducir lo que buscaba el anabelchucky. -¡SI HACES ESTO SERA EL FIN PARA TODOS, POR FAVOR, POR TU VIDA PASADA Y POR EL RECUERDO DE TUS SERES QUERIDOS… POR JOAN NO LO HAGAS, YO DE VERDAD LAMENTO HABERTE DAÑADO, SI QUEDA ALGO DE ESE NOBLE MUCHACHO DENTRO TUYO NO LO HAGAS!

-¡AY, YA DEJA DE CHILLAR MULA! –Dijo sin ninguna emoción Doll sacando la gema donde está encerrada la princesa, para aventarla con toda su fuerza al caldero. -¡Debiste elegir mejor tus últimas palabras de tu antigua vida, algo como "mis ponys te derrotaran" o "tu estas condenado al fracaso a pesar de que muera" no que solo balbuceaste, seguramente tu nuevo ser no será tan pendeja como tú!

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –Celestia descarnándose y cocinándose viva explotando sus venas dio un gran alarido que retumbo en todo el castillo, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde salió el horrible sonido, hasta al punto de desaparecer entre ese líquido maldito, Doll se acercó algo decepcionado, (vaya, creo que cometió un error de cálculo, ni modo como dice el dicho, "vive y aprende" o en el caso de Perrestia "muere y aprende", En fin, tendré que seguir experimentando, me pregunto si puedo atrapar a esa Mi Amore…) estando pensando su siguiente movimiento una figura equina cubierta de esa lava sale se sostiene sobre quien al sorprenderse no pudo decir nada, la figura estaba quejándose de dolor. -¡SRGH, ARGH, ARGH, AGHJA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-Qué lindo. -Dijo Doll frotándose las garras, cuando lo soltó la figura y empezó a deambular quemando todo lo que tenía a su alcance riéndose maniáticamente. –Definitivamente la vida es muy bella y me sonríe el destino, je, je, je.

Ya al atardecer los elementos ya estaban a punto de salir rumbo al castillo de Doll separadamente como índico Twilight, Apple Jack y Apple Bloom iban junto con su familia caminando a la estación del tren. –Según estas indicaciones que nos dio el caballerito debemos bajarnos en la estación del pueblo Rock River, después tendremos que caminar algunos kilómetros a través de una estepa, para llegar al bosque Maze Green.

-Ese pueblo no esta tan lejos de donde Starlight tenía su "utopía" Apple Bloom –Menciono Apple Jack viendo las indicaciones. –Tal vez si el mapa hubiera trabajado mal nos hubiera mandado con Doll en lugar de ahí.

-Si tú consideras que 70 km son suficientes para considerarlo casi el mismo lugar manzanita. –Menciono Trixie viéndose muy estresada. -¿Mi vida que te ocurre? No es la primera vez que me voy en una misión del mapa siendo tú mi pony especial.

-Ya lo sé, pero es la primera vez que vas a una misión muy importante contra un demonio ya siendo tu pareja oficial y que viva ya contigo… no quiero perderte mi amor.

-Yo sé cómo te sientes Beatriz, ya que siento lo mismo que tú ahora. –Indico la vaquera recostándose un poco sobre su novia mientras caminaban. –No quiero dejar a mi familia, ni a ti y a Ilu, pero es necesario para protegerlos, y te conozco Trix, harías lo mismo que yo si a ti fuera la que enviara el mapa.

-Descuida, lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo de todos modos mi cielo. –Señalo Trixie sonriendo un poco. –No quiero ser viuda antes de ser desposada, así será mejor que regreses ya que ya tengo mi vestido blanco igual al tuyo, y definitivamente no quiero teñirlo de negro, no quiero decirle a ya sabes quién dentro de algunos años que nuestra Apple Jack no cumplió su palabra.

-Descuida mi dulce mora, yo les cumpliré, como lo hizo mi pa con mi ma. –Señalo la Apple acariciando su cabeza con la unicornio, confundiendo a sus acompañantes. -¿Mamá Jackie, porque le dijiste eso tan raro a mi mamá Trixie?

-Eso es una sorpresita para ustedes mi solecito, solo te diré que fue bueno que ocurrió ahora, cuando empezaste a ser una pony que es muy empática como tu tía, podrás guiar y cuidar a los más pequeños que tu sin sentirte más que ellos. –Respondió Apple Jack revolviéndole la melena a Illusion. –Promete hija que seguirás siendo esta pony, ya sea que regrese o no, ¿quieres mi amor?

-Si mama Jackie, lo prometo. –Dijo Illusion llorando un poco, ya que sabía a pesar de todo que había posibilidades que los elementos no regresaran, pero eso la inspiraba para no decepcionarlos, cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, donde lo esperaban Pinkie, Sunset y las sirenas, junto con sus familiares y amigos. –Perdón por la demora, es que me retrase con mis deberes de la granja, ya no quiero dejar pendientes como antes.

-Ay Ilu, como no debes ser una aprovechada no debes ser tan estricta, debes estar en un punto medio. –Señalo Orange maduramente, ella junto con sus hermanas y padre abrazaban muy fuerte a Pinkie. –Mami cuídate mucho, recuerda que debemos hacer la fiesta de bodas de la mamis de Ilu algo inolvidable.

-Lo se mi pastelito, recuerda que ya dije que no me iré hasta no ver a mis bisnietos, y unos imbéciles no harán que falle a esa pinkie-promesa. –Indico Pinkie dándole la bendición a sus trillizas. –Cheese cuídalas mucho, ellas son lo más importante para mí además tuyo, y creo que bien sabes que a ellas les espera algo muy trascendente en el futuro.

-Descuida mi amor, yo lo sé desde que nacieron, ambos vamos a hacer que el huracán pase por toda Equestria y arrase con la tristeza. –Señalo Cheese Sándwich. –Y para hacerlo necesitaremos a los mejores organizadores de fiestas.

-Eso está bien cielo. –Entonces le dijo Pinkie a su esposo en voz baja. –Pero seamos realistas, tal vez no podamos hacerlo los dos, por eso necesito que seas muy fuertes por ellas, igual te haría la misma promesa si fuera tu caso.

-Cómo te dije en la noche mi cielo, lo hare, pero no dejes que esa posibilidad te nuble el juicio.

-Oki-doki-loki. –Menciono Pinkie limpiando las lágrimas de su marido, entonces carga a Purple. –Mi florecita lavanda escucha, yo sé que muchos piensan que eres igual a Orange y muy diferente a Blue, pero tu padre y yo sabemos que no es así, tú eres el equilibro entre tu hermana mayor y menor, podrías hacer con Blue lo mismo que con Orange, solo que no te llama tanto la atención la seriedad de Blue, pero trata de estar más tiempo con ella como con Orange, ya que yo sé que la amas por igual a ambas.

-Está bien mami, es cierto, no pasó tanto tiempo con mi hermanita como lo hace inclusive Orange, y ella va en otra escuela, descuida haré que Blue sea más abierta ¡y haremos que el huracán sea tricolor!

-Recuerda que no debes obligarla Purple, respeta la forma de ser de Blue, pero seguro veras la forma de compartir las tres al mismo tiempo, como lo hacen Yang y Ying. –Dijo Pinkie bajando a Orange y cargando a Blue. –Blue sé que te gusta estar seria como tu tía Maud, eso está bien, pero intenta ser más abierta, mi hermana sufrió mucho porque la consideraban rara, pero ella debió acercarse a alguien, solo cuando lo hizo con Starlight empezó a tener más amistades, tú no esperes tanto, hazlo de inmediato.

-Si madre, ya lo he estado haciendo, no te preocupes, yo no soy tan solitaria como mi tía Maud. -Indico la pequeña acercándose a la cabeza de su madre. –Mamá te pido que seas muy cuidadosa, ya que te vas a enfrentar a algo que tu querías dejar atrás, demuestra tu entereza y muéstrale que no caerás, a diferencia de ella que quiso irse ahí por su propia decisión.

-Si lo se Blue, por eso me voy en el tren, para pensar más tiempo como voy a tratar con ella. –Señalo Pinkie bajando a su hija. –Es frustrante que tú sepas estas cosas hija, pero así lo decidió el que escribe esto, pero me gusta esta parte de tu personalidad.

-Igual a mi mami, cuídate. –Señalo Blue abrazando a Pinkie, para después hacerlo sus hermanas, mientras Granny Smith se despedía de sus nietos. –Ahora escúchenme bien ambas, si llegan a fallar toda nuestra familia que ya está del otro lado no las dejara en paz, por le digo que le muestren a esas cosas que no deben meterse en los asuntos más importantes para los Apple.

-Descuida abuela, AJ y yo estamos muy conscientes de lo que enfrentamos, además recuerda que ahora soy un poco más fuerte que ella, podre protegerla como ella lo hace conmigo. –Señalo Apple Bloom tranquilizando a su abuela, no notando que Trixie y Apple Jack se rieron en voz baja. –Y tu Big Mac cuida a Big y a Cherry con todo lo que tienes, ya que si no lo haces juro que como sea te pateare hasta el pueblo de Starlight desde aquí.

-Sip…

-Mejor no lo hagas Apple Bloom, recuerda que vive una de sus ex ahí, no quisiera que volviera con ella sin importar la circunstancias. –Dijo posesivamente Cherry Lee viendo e interrumpiendo a su marido, quien estaba sudando mucho. –Sabes que me costó mucho trabajo hacer que se fijara en mí como debía ser, hasta estuve tentada a usar su juguito de nuevo, ya en serio amiga, me da mucho orgullo ver cómo te convertiste en una gran yegua, tus padres están orgullosos de ti, como lo estoy yo, un maestro ve a muchos de sus alumnos como sus hijos, y yo te veo así, por eso te pido que te cuides, recuerda que debes ayudar a muchos ponys a encontrar su destino.

-Yo también te quiero así Cherry, no puedo prometer que regresaremos, pero sí que lo intentaremos con toda la fuerza que tenemos. –Señalo Apple Bloom despidiéndose de su familia, mientras Sunset, Adagio y Aria veían esto conmovidas. –Ser huérfana es doloroso, parece que nadie piensa en ti…

-Vamos Sunny, tú tienes una gran familia, recuerda cómo se despidieron de ti "SciTwi" y el resto de nuestras hermanas cuando venimos aquí. –Comento Aria abrazando a su novia con su ala-aleta. –Y recuerda que aquí en este mundo por lo menos tienes una madre, tres hermanas y un hermano, y ese número se puede incrementar al conocer mejor a los demás.

-Tienes razón mi bella sirena, no estoy sola, tengo una gran familia, incluyéndote. –Señalo Sunset besando en la mejilla a Aria. –Gracias por estar aquí para ayudarme y darme fuerzas para rescatar a mi mamá.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Sunny, ya que quiero conocer a tu madre. (y preguntarte algo en su presencia, quisiera ser tradicional en esto) –Indico la sirena viendo su gema, queriendo hacer algo muy especial con ella, pero el momento se rompió cuando Adagio hablo. –No puedo creerlo Aria, te volviste muy empalagosa, harías que incluso Sonata vomitara del asco.

-Es posible, pero creo que me dices eso por... envidia. –Aria contesto burlonamente. –Seguro Steel no era tan acaramelado, era muy brusco y por eso te quejas.

-Te equivocas, el cómo me he cansado de decirte era un verdadero caballero conmigo, incluso en la alcoba, yo era la era brusca y ruda. –Dijo Adagio muy tranquilamente. –Y por eso saque el mayor premio, y no me quejo por eso. –Entonces escucharon el pitido del tren. –Es hora de irnos chicas.

-Muy bien, ya vamos a partir, cuídense mucho entre todos, tengan los pensamientos más alegres pase lo que pase. –Señalo Pinkie, sus familias coincidieron con ella mientras abordaban el vagón.

Cólera veía el atardecer en una de las colinas de Ponyville. –De verdad no pensé estar aquí admirando a este pueblucho viéndome así, primero creí que estaría disfrutando una conquista, pero después especulé que no vería nada, siendo el esclavo de Rabia.

-Eres yegua Rabia, debes decir las palabras con género correcto, es "esclava" y no "esclavo". -Señalo Sombra acercándose a la umbrum junto con Bright y Hope, Cólera se volteó un poco para mirarlos, para volver a ver el atardecer. –Veo que estas muy interesada en lo qué vez, seguro que te agrado tomarte tu tiempo para esto.

-A ti no te importa lo que hago o lo que observe Sombra. –Dijo tajante Cólera, pero sin poder de dejar ver al cielo, nunca le intereso hasta hoy, pero se sintió en paz y que le dio fuerzas para lo que iba hacer. –Si no tienes que decir algo inteligente mejor lárgate con tu familia y déjame de estar chingando.

-Ya no nos insultaste, es un gran avance Cólera. –Señalo Hope acercándose a ella, la umbrum no le prestó atención. –Veo que no te has puesto el regalo de Twi y de Skyli.

-Vamos a hacer un viaje largo yegua, necesito tener las extremidades lo más libre posible, ya estando en ese lugar de mierda si me lo pondré por seguridad, no tiene caso ponérmelo aquí, no voy a pasar por territorio enemigo.

-Sigues siendo práctica, pero no debes serlo tanto, necesitas algo que resalte tu belleza sin que te estorbe… -Entonces Hope levita una pañoleta de seda color celeste amarrándosela al cuello. -¡Listo, acepta este obsequio de parte de nosotros Cólera!

-¿Qué rayos… porque demonios me dan esto?

-Es para que sepas… que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, te consideramos parte de nuestro núcleo familiar Cólera, y que no estas ya más sola, nunca más. –Indico Bright. –Tú siempre serás para nosotros un pariente muy cercano.

-Eres un miserable cabrón Sombra, ¿así que decidiste hablar no ojete? –Se quejó Cólera viéndose muy sonrojada. -¿Es por eso que nuestras auras eran muy compatibles y que pudiera ayudarme además de ti tu retoño no?

-No puedo refutarte eso Cólera, tienes toda la razón. –Menciono Sombra abrazando a Cólera quien solo pudo poner una mueca molesta. –De a poco recordé que había dos umbrums a los nos consideraron candidatos para ese proceso estúpido, ya que éramos…

-Mejor deja ese estúpido relato hasta ahí Sombra, todavía no acepto usar ese tipo de palabras de ese modo tan personal. –Señalo Cólera volteando a ver el cielo. –Tal vez en un futuro, pero no es algo seguro, como estamos por ahora está bien… y gracias por recibir ese golpe en lugar de mí.

-Puedo respetar eso Cólera, y no tienes que agradecer nada por esa situación, prácticamente fue como un lanzamiento de moneda, a cualquiera de nosotros dos le pudo pasar. –Señalo Sombra, cuando llegaron Rainbow, Scootalo, Spike, Rarity y Sweetie. –Ya se habían tardado mis amigos, ¿Qué los demoro?

-Estábamos dejándole a mis padres y a Ember las instrucciones para que cuiden a Fire Sombra, sé que mi hija está en buenos cascos y garras ya que tendrá buenos ejemplos de las dos partes de ella y Scootalo estaba consolando a su madre. –Respondió Rarity. -Que irónico, cuando era una niña parecía que no se interesaba por ella.

-Pero ella sufría mucho por mi condición, pero en silencio para no preocuparme más. –Comento Scootalo. –Todos hacemos cosas diferentes para llevar las penas, pero no debemos callarlas, si no se vuelven prácticamente bombas que nos destruyen por dentro y por fuera.

-Pues debió mostrar ese cariño de siempre Scoot, ya que parecía que eras huérfana, por eso la verdad le tengo algo de coraje a tu madre. –Indico Rainbow. –Por respeto a ti es porque no he tenido un arranque furioso con ella, como lo tuve con mis padres una vez, y ellos sin merecerlo, ahora escuchen nosotros seremos los que llegaremos volando, no iremos directamente al bosque, tomaremos las rutas comerciales de los pegasos mensajeros cómo recomendó Derpy, para estar cerca de poblaciones, para descansar una dos o tres veces, así llegaremos tal vez un poco más tarde de los ya partieron en tren.

-¿Entonces Spike llevara a Rarity y Sweetie sobre su espalda? –Pregunto Hope algo preocupada. –No digo que el joven dragón no sea fuerte pero es posible que se fatigue y si tienen un imprevisto…

-Tranquila Hope, la verdad soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, puedo llegar a todos los ponys que puedan caber sobre mi espalda sin tanto embrollo. –Indico Spike presumiendo los músculos de su brazo derecho, haciendo que la familia de Sombra pusieran todas unas muecas aburridas. –Y desde pequeño soy valiente y poderoso, pregúntale a tu marido para comprobarlo.

-Tú sabes que no fueron las cosas del modo tan "novelesco" como lo cuentan los ponys del imperio de Cristal amigo Spike, ocurrió muy rápido y sin que alguno de nosotros peleáramos realmente. -Se quejó Sombra ya estando harto de las historias exageradas de Spike el valiente y glorioso, entonces Cólera hizo una broma no cruel, la primera en su vida. –Seguramente esto es el karma Sombra, se te regresa todo lo malvado que hiciste en forma de estas pequeñas humillaciones de aquí hasta la eternidad… ¿Por qué hable esto y lo considere chistoso?

-Porque ahora se encendió bien otro sentimiento Cólera, el sentido del humor, ya puedes ver la vida más alegremente. –Comento Sweetie riéndose del comentario de la umbrum. –Y no deben preocuparse por Spike amigos, Sabemos que no debemos abusar de su fuerza, por eso mi hermana y yo haremos esto. –Entonces las hermanas unicornios hacen brillar sus cuernos a la misma onda magia brillando ambas, para cuando para el resplandor las dos ya tenían alas de mariposa. -Ya podemos ponernos alas, así haremos el mismo esfuerzo que los demás.

-Ya controlaste este hechizo tan complicado Sweetie, te felicito. -Señalo Hope escaneándolas alas para ver si no tenían alguna debilidad. –Y las hiciste a la perfección, pero recuerda que sus puntos débiles son los mismos, están hechas de roció, tienen un tiempo límite y son muy inflamables, que al acercarse a una fuente de calor pueden encenderse de inmediato.

-Descuida Hope, ya lo sabemos, definitivamente yo lo sé, no volaremos tan alto y está anocheciendo, corremos menos riesgo que en el día. – Le explico Rarity a la alicornio de cristal, cuando los que iban a despegar se juntaron para irse. –Hope, Sombra, joven Bright les agradecemos que se queden aquí para proteger a mi princesa y a mis ahijadas, se los pagare muy bien.

-No digas tonterías Rarity, cualquiera de ustedes harían lo mismo por mí, cuídense mucho. –Entonces Sombra abraza a Cólera apenándola al extremo. –Y tú en especial cuídate loca, que tu nueva forma de vida no se acabe con tan solo días.

-Eres despreciable. –Dijo Cólera, pero noto que ya estaba subiéndolos sus cascos delanteros involuntariamente para contestar el abrazo del semental, apenas se pudo detener. –No fastidies tanto, si supiera qué no volvería simplemente no iría, me largaría al lado inverso.

-Pero viendo tus gestos Cólera creo que de todas formas irías, aunque digas lo contrario. –Menciono Sombra mientras le revolvía la melena a la yegua, quien lo vio con un ansia asesina. –Ya deja de estarme jodiendo como si fuera tu pariente Sombra, o juro que te arranco los… tú sabes y te los hago tragar revueltos.

-¡Uy que carácter, como te ves uno esperaría que fueras una yegua apacible, afable y considerada, pero definitivamente eres una petulante inculta muy huraña! –Señalo Sombra dejando de fastidiar a la yegua. –Pero creo que te gusta tu nueva apariencia, ya no la has descuidado ni un poco.

-Eso es cierto, ayer en la noche vino la jovencita discretamente a mi boutique para que le aconsejara…

-¡¿Podemos irnos?! ¡Esto solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo! -Dijo Cólera ya muy apenada. –Calma querida, aunque tengas razón, Sombra y Hope nos vamos, les deseamos la mayor de las suertes, todos tenemos el objetivo de proteger a los vienen después de nosotros, esto nos dará la fuerza necesaria para ganar.

-Y recuerden que tienen ustedes que estar presentes para ver eso Rarity, que los padres del sol y la luna los guíen en su camino a todos ustedes. –Señalo el corcel, cuando el grupo partió agradeciendo sus buenos deseos, aunque Cólera solo asintió un poco. –Y que en especial te guíen bien a ti por ser nueva en esto para que no vuelvas a perder tu camino… hermana.

Mientras en el castillo del Golden Palm Skydancer se miraba al espejo. –La verdad hace un par de años no me imaginaria que estaría aquí, con una familia de nuevo, con varios amigos, esperando el resultado de mi audición de la compañía del Ballet volador de Cloudsdale, con un gran novio que no merezco.

-En eso esto de acuerdo contigo estúpida idealista. –Le respondió su reflejo, Skyshadow, uno pensaría que se estaba volviendo loca o su oscuridad estaba reemergiendo, pero ambas se veían tranquilas. –Sera mejor que no arruines esto, tuvimos 7 años de una vida de mierda, no podemos permitir que la tonta de Brave sufra lo mismo o algo más vil, que el insecto tome esa oportunidad que le dimos, recatar a la salamandra quiera o no y proteger a ese jazzista de cuarta.

-Descuida lo sé. –Dijo la alicornio poniendo su casco en el espejo. –Sé que hiciste cosas malas, pero siempre te contuviste de hacer algo peor, la verdad sin ti no habría podido lograr lo que hecho Skyshadow, y como la pequeña dentro de mí no puedo dejarte atrás y olvidarte, eres parte esencial de mí.

-Tan solo quería calmar nuestro dolor e ira, con la venganza, pero eso ya dándome cuenta no nos iba a servir de nada, por eso cuando nuestra prima nos empezó a tratar como su hermana mayor… notamos que queríamos volver a sentir el calor de una familia.

-Y por eso debemos esforzarnos amiga, para poder volver con ella junto con nuestra madre Fluttershy, no quiero que mi hermana sienta ese vacío que tuvimos durante estos años, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

-Por favor, no sé porque preguntas eso Skydancer, es obvio que te apoyare, ya que…. –Entonces ambas versiones del alicornio hablan unísonamente. –…Tu eres yo y yo soy tu. –Entonces tocan a la puerta. –Adelante esta abierto.

-Hermana nuestra madre te espera en el patio con los demás, eres la única que falta. –Dijo Brave entrando a la alcoba de Skydancer. – Cuando vio la pose con la que estaba en el espejo. -¿Qué celdillas estás haciendo?

-Nada fuera de lo común prima, solo platicaba conmigo misma. –Contesto la alicornio ya con su reflejo normal en el espejo. –Skyshadow me dijo que te va seguir protegiendo.

-¿Hiciste el ejercicio mental que te enseño mamá para hablar con tu lado oscuro no? -Menciono la potra poniéndose al lado de su prima. –Al igual cuando mamá habla con Flutterbat me da temblores al verlas.

-Vamos Brave, sabes que nuestros lados oscuros son parte de nosotras, y que comparten nuestros sentimientos, solo que lo demuestran de otra manera, y por eso te digo que Skyshadow te amo con todas sus fuerzas desde que te conoció.

-Si lo sé, yo igual la quiero… bueno te quiero completamente a ti Skyli, y te seguiría queriendo si siguieras siendo físicamente "opaca".

-Gracias por tu amor fraternal incondicional Brave, eso me ayudó mucho, ven vamos con los demás. –Entonces la Skydancer recogió sus alforjas e hizo que Brave se subiera en ella, cuando salió vio por última vez al espejo, Skyshadow con su mismo gesto le guiño el ojo, igual hizo la alicornio roja, voló rápidamente al patio real, donde ya estaba el pequeño dirigible listo para partir. –Perdón por la demora tía, es que…

-Estaba haciendo el monologo raro que haces tú mamá. –Indico Brave rodando los ojos, Fluttershy se rio un poco. –Vamos, eso no es raro para nuestra familia, tu tía Cloud e incluso tu abuela lo hacen, aunque no al nivel de Skyli y mío, ya que nuestros subconscientes son más amplios.

-Espero que a Brave no le pase eso, ya es muy traumático soportar eso con dos ponys, con tres sería… ¡brrr! –Comento Mist admitiendo que no le agradaba ver esas exhibiciones. –Seguro mi lady aprendió eso de Discord, lo cual me frustra más.

-Por favor Mistery, ya no deberías sentirte amenazado por Discord, yo te entregue mi corazón a ti, madura, él está muy comprometido con su esposa e hijas, al igual que yo, que pienses así es como un gran insulto, Discord siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón ya que fue mi primer amor, pero el amor que siento por ti es mucho más grande ahora. -Menciono Fluttershy ya harta de los celos de Mist, este se apeno. –Disculpa mi lady, es que a veces sigo pensando que yo no merezco tu amor, por eso me siento inseguro con tu amigo.

-Él ya te dijo que no deberías Mist, te comprobó que el ama a Twilight y yo a ti, y las pruebas más fehacientes son nuestras hijas. –Dijo Fluttershy cuando recarga su cabeza con la de Mistery. –Aunque debo admitir que me gusta ver cómo te encelas… me excita mucho que quieras pelearte por mí contra otros sementales…

-¡Pero que degenerados son ustedes! –Menciono Jazz poniendo una mueca. -¡Y Skydancer casi me deja y mata por piropear a cualquier yegua, pero a ustedes par de… hasta parece querer compartir con la pareja de la que están hablando!

-¿Qué te parece? Jazz adivino lo que comentamos hace unas semanas Mistery. –Dijo desvergonzadamente Fluttershy. –Me dan curiosidad los cuartetos, como le dije a Rarity y a Spike hace dos semanas…

-¡Por favor hija, definitivamente eres más pervertida que yo! –Señalo Dawn completamente apenada. -¡Seguro esa parte de tu personalidad es herencia de ese ojete!

-Sí es posible, pero yo sé dónde están los límites, y con quien pedirlo, no se lo pediría a Pinkie o Rainbow, ya que pesar de verlas como locas son las más tradicionalistas del grupo, como Apple Jack.

-Definitivamente no debí dejarte hija, te hubiera educado como una yegua decente como al joven Jazz.

-Meh, no creo, así era incluso cuando era penosa, soy el ejemplo del dicho "cuidado con los callados".

-Eres una descarada Fluttershy. –Indico Dawn cuando se acercó a Skydancer y a Jazz, empezando a arreglarlos un poco. –Espero que ustedes sean más recatados jovencitos, sé que pueden tener "ideas" pero no tienen por qué presumirlas.

-Descuida abuela, estoy segura que en eso me parezco a mi madre Cloud, puedo ser un poco fetichista, pero sin presumirlo, solo cuento ideas generales cuando platico con mis amigas, solo lo diría todos los detalles si me lo pidiera un médico especialista.

-Y tú me enseñaste a ser un respetable corcel Dawn, no presumo "mis logros" ni siquiera con Lighting, respeto mucho a Skydancer para arruinarlo como un cretino macho que cuenta las yeguas que ha desgraciado.

-Ay jovencitos, que gusto me da que sean una pareja tan centrada, pero recuerden que no deben irse a los extremos, no ser libertinos ni tampoco ser tan abstemios, recuerden que quiero muchos bisnietos.

-¡Abuela! – Dijo Skydancer toda avergonzada, mientras que a Jazz se le cayeron los lentes por la impresión. –Cool, se burla de mi vida sexual mi nana, en cualquiera de los dos sentidos.

-Sabes cómo es Dawn hijo, le gusta fastidiar si tiene oportunidad, a pesar de que diga que ella no es así. –Comento Blues dándole su sax especial al corcel. –Ahora hijo prométeme que te comportaras al contrario de Simphony, ayudaras a quien lo requiera y defenderás a tu pony especial con toda su fuerza.

-Por supuesto madre, incluso si no fuera mi pony especial a Skydancer la defendería con mi vida y más.

-Me llenas de orgullo hijo, estas comprometido con tus amigos completamente, es una lástima que tu padre nunca vio eso. –Entonces Blues levita otra funda de instrumento de viento. –Toma Cool Jazz, quiero que conserves esto.

-Pero mamá… esta es una de tus trompetas, no puedo aceptarla.

-Hijo no confundas las ideas, no quiero que sustituyas el instrumento que te dio tu destino, no soy el cabrón de Simphony quien quería imponerte sus gustos a la de si o si, siempre serás saxofonista, yo quiero que la tengas porque fue mi primer trompeta, para intentar sustituir tu primer saxofón y que puedas pasársela a tus hijos, sean músicos o no, como recuerdo familiar.

-Esto es frustrante, ni Skydancer ni yo hemos hablado incluso de juntarnos, pero tú y Dawn ya quieren que tengamos hijos, pues lamento decepcionarlas, quisiera seguir los paso naturales antes de eso.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría saltarme algunos. –Comento Skydancer mirando hacia arriba. –Podríamos vivir en mi vieja casa, está muy bien, solo hay que pintarla y conseguir muebles nuevos, y está en un punto intermedio de aquí y Ponyville.

-¡¿Eso es una propuesta Skyli?! –Pregunto Jazz levantándose las gafas. –Por favor, claro que es una propuesta mi pony especial, podría decirse que es una prueba de que podamos estar juntos, y no te presiones, no es necesaria una respuesta ahora, piénsalo pero no tardes mucho.

-Skydancer… tú… definitivamente eres la de las ideas raras, te pareces demasiado a mí. –Señalo apenada Fluttershy mientras le tapaba las orejas a Brave. –Mamá ni se por qué haces esto, sé que hay ponys que se juntan sin estar casados, como la señora Adagio y Darksteel.

-Porque Darksteel era un cabrón que le valía madres las reglas no solo de etiqueta, sino también la educación normal en general niña. –Menciono Demonsting viéndose muy aburrido, decidió ir con en el grupo de su amiga, pero se arrepintió por las pláticas que se dieron. –¡Ya dejen de hablar idioteces, que si se juntan, que si tienen hijos, esto es intrascendente para nuestra misión!

-Pues ni modo Demian, así nos tranquilizamos, platicando de cosas alegres, ya no quiero ser la hosca de antes, a pesar de no mencionarlo nunca me gusto. –Señalo Skydancer algo molesta, cuando volteo al piso algo triste. –Si no hubiera sido tan arisca… tal vez no me habría peleado tanto con Darksteel, hubiera averiguado porque era así, nosotros pudimos tener el hombro del otro por así decirlo para llorar… nunca nos interesamos a pesar de ser compañeros, debimos cuidarnos entre sí, asimismo Darksteel… estaría con su novia e hija ahora… ni siquiera me pude disculpar y despedirme de él…

-Tranquila Skydancer, como te dijo Jolt y como lo sentiste en el tártaro, Darksteel se fue a pesar de todo tranquilo y arrepentido, y a pesar de traerse ambos ganas de destrozarse nunca lo hicieron. –Menciono Demonsting para calmar a su amiga. –Ahora por respeto a él debemos de salvar al idiota de Deathsaurus para que no comparta ese destino.

-Demian tiene razón hija, hazle a Darksteel ese favor póstumamente, salven a su amigo. –Señalo Fluttershy limpiándole el rostro a su sobrina. –Sí logras eso junto con tu novio y tu amigo seguramente Darksteel lo considerar tu despedida y tu disculpa…aunque él te hizo más durante estos años.

-Honestamente ya no me importa ni considero importante lo que me hizo tía, sino todo lo que le hice a él, casi lo mato en dos ocasiones, como sombra y elemento, y él nunca estuvo cerca de eso realmente, por más que se burlaba de mi perdida no debí tratarlo así de mal, no tenía derecho para lastimarlo me dijera lo que me dijera, me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado.

-Y con eso ya vez que Cloud tenía razón Skyli, la venganza es una de las peores cosas que puede desear alguien. –Señalo Dawn también reconfortando a su nieta. –Nosotras tres hemos hechos cosas horripilantes, incluso Cloud las hizo, pero todas nos dimos cuenta del error, recuerden esto cuando se enfrenten a sus rivales, el deseo de venganza fue lo que corrompió a ese Doll.

-Lo sabemos mamá, descuida, aun odio a esa cosa, pero me mantendré centrada, igual Skydancer. –Indico Fluttershy. –Y tu mi niña no te sientas tan culpable, recuerda que la segunda vez que lo enfrentaste fue necesario, amenazo a tu hermana y a ti misma.

-Es cierto, aunque ahora creo que no la habría hecho nada de consideración, pero en ese instante pensaba que Darksteel si sería capaz… mejor ya no pensare en eso. –Entonces Lunarstorm las interrumpe. –Perdón por esto mis camaradas, pero el viento cambio a nuestra conveniencia, debemos partir ahora para aprovecharlo y que lleguen rápido con los demás, somos los que estamos más lejos.

-Tienes razón Luni, debes dejarnos para que no regreses tan tarde. –Entonces Fluttershy abraza a su marido, hija y madre. –Es hora de partir, pase lo que me pase cuídense, Mist, mamá cuiden y protejan a Braveshy, quiero que sea una pony-changeling de bien, les prometo que trataremos todos nosotros regresar, pero si por alguna circunstancia no fuera posible…

-No tienes que mencionarlo mami, ya lo sé. –Dijo Brave abrazando muy fuerte a Fluttershy. –Por eso te juro que voy a ser una buena… princesa, para que ustedes no se inquieten por mí, estén donde estén.

-Descuida mi lady, cuidaré a nuestra pequeña, como tú también lo harás, no pienses en el peor de los casos. -Señalo Mistery, entonces los esposos se besaron. –Me gustaría acompañarte, pero ya me diste una misión, cuídate su alteza.

-Igual tú cuídate su majestad, mami… yo… siento haberte odiado… pero no sabía… y lamento que no hemos pasado más tiempo juntas…

-Ya mi pequeño pedazo de cielo, no sufras, con este poco tiempo que he podido pasar contigo te aseguro que borro todos los malos ratos que pasamos ambas. –Señalo Dawn limpiándose las lágrimas de ella y las de Fluttershy. –Pero quiero que le cumplas la promesa a Cloud y a Starlife, no debes verlos tan pronto, quiero pasar más buenos ratos contigo y verte como abuela.

-De verdad eres muy fastidiosa con eso madre, eso no depende de mí, sino de Skydancer, Brave es muy joven todavía, me volvería loca si sale como tú con un domingo siete.

-Igual yo Fluttershy, es mejor concentrarnos en Skydancer.

-¡Ya estuvo, cuando quiera tener hijos el primero y único que lo sabrá será su padre, a ustedes no les diré nada, solo lo notaran cuando ya haya pasado tiempo, a ver si les gusta y atañe! –Grito ya harta Skydancer de los comentarios de su familia. -¡Ven Jazz, Demian subamos a la nave de una puta vez!

-A veces creo que mi musa es peor que Skyshadow cuando se molesta. –Menciono Jazz subiendo al dirigible temblando un poco. -Y lo peor es que a pesar de no tener vela en el entierro me toca de todas formas.

-Pero tú sigues con ella músico, porque seguramente te lo compensa después, a menos que seas una especie de masoquista. –Comento burlonamente Demonsting subiendo, seguido por Jazz. –Es como mencionas, cuando peleamos y después nos reconciliamos es fantástico, lo más cool de todo, ¡hasta pronto mamá, juro que tocare en la gala el trio contigo y Octavia!

-¡Recuerda que es un presentación que debemos cumplir hijo, somos músicos profesionales! –Señalo Blues sonriendo pero llorando algo preocupada, cuando Jazz subió le menciono a Fluttershy algo. –Su alteza, sé que no podría pedirles esto, por ser Jazz el corcel que… quiere a su hija… por favor cuídelo mucho.

-Blues que tonterías dices, es cierto que a Jazz no lo veo como hermano… lo veo como hijo, como me ve mi suegra a mí, lo protegeré como tal, y no me llames su alteza, tú eres mi amiga y de mi madre, dime solo Fluttershy.

-Te lo agradezco Fluttershy, igual cuídate mucho a ti y a tu sobrina.

-Te afirmo que así será Blues. -Indico Fluttershy subiendo al dirigible que ya se está elevando, se puso al lado de Jazz quien se despedía con el casco. –Tu madre te quiere mucho Jazz, es una pena que no pasaras tu infancia con ella y que estuvieras prácticamente en una cárcel.

-No importa, mi prima y tú madre me ayudaron para verla muchas veces, aún más si le hubieran el derecho de verme el fin de semana, por cierto no vi a Chrisalys despedirse.

-Es que Chrissy no le gusta este tipo de despedidas, es más práctica, además ella y Demonsting se desprecian mutuamente, no quería estar cerca de él. –Entonces Fluttershy señala a una de las torres del castillo, ahí estaban volando sobre la cornisa Chrisalys, Black Moth, Tórax y Dragonfly. -A ella le gusta despedirse sin platicar de una manera corta, pero eficaz. –Entonces la alicornio se despide agitando su casco, los changeling igual lo hacen de ese modo. –Por favor cuida y protege con toda tu alma a tus hijos y nietos maestra.

-Igualmente cuídense tú y tus compañeros hija, incluso a ese mugre bicho. –Dijo Chrisalys en voz baja.

En Ponyville Lighting estaba en su oficina, en completo silencio, (padre por favor voy a necesitar de guía más que nunca en estos días) meditaba el corcel, cuando volteo a ver a la ventana. –Ya es hora. -Se dijo a sí mismo, tomo su espada y sus alforjas, se miró al espejo, suspiro y puso un rostro decidido, cuando salió se le unió el guardia que tenía en la puerta. –Rayos Stars, no tienes que estarme cuidando como te dijo Shinning.

-No te creas tan soñado por ser capitán Jolt, esto lo quiero hacer por yo lo deseo. –Indico el pegaso. -¿Quién diría que estaríamos así hace algunos meses, cuando humillabas de lo lindo a los novatos?

-Igual te humillaba a ti. –Dijo Lighting sonriendo. –Pero me dio Fluttershy una lección muy valiosa cuando me sentía soñado por ser capitán, me puso en mi lugar antes de que alguien lo hiciera de una manera extrema, como Sonata o Tyrek, je ahora sé que sientes al no poderme ganar desde hace rato, yo por más que me esfuerce Fluttershy siempre limpia el piso conmigo.

-Pero cada pelea con ella te acerca a la victoria, igual que me pasa a mi contigo, puede ser que no te gane ni hoy ni mañana, pero se acerca el momento en que sea yo quien te patee el trasero. -Comento Stars tranquilamente, después se puso serio. –Y es por eso que es necesario que regresen amigo, para que no quedar a medias ni yo contigo y tú con lady Fluttershy.

-Descuida, lo sé perfectamente, no quisiera irme sin por lo menos ganarle en una partida de ajedrez a mi maestra, además tengo que decidir sobre algo muy importante y personal.

-¿Hablas sobre ese yeguas, la cantante y la orientadora? Dijo Stars sonriendo entre dientes y entrecerrando los ojos, Lighting solo lo ve molesto. –Tal vez puedas convencerlas de intentar una relación polígama.

-Eres un estúpido libidinoso, dije eso a esa Sugarcoat para que te meta tu espada al trasero, y tú ya sabes los nombres de mis amigas, Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom, no le digas ni la "cantante y la orientadora", y si les digo tu idea no solo ellas, todos mis compañeros me colgarían de tu sabes donde en la plaza de Ponyville, siendo ayudados por mi madre.

-Tan solo estoy bromeando contigo viejo, porque te veo estresado por ese tema y el otro con respecto a los demonios.

-Te conozco Stars y ya sabía que era una broma, pero como estoy no me sirve de algo ya que no cambia nada, no me ayudara ni a rescatar a la princesa y a decidirme con que maravillosa yegua quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin herir a la otra, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es confiar en mi siendo un apoyo, como siempre ha sido nuestra amistad. –Menciono Lighting con un rostro mu neutro, entonces Stars solo asintió y acompaño a su compañero en completo silencio, llegando al recibidor del castillo, donde su madre nada más al verlo lo abraza. –Mamá esto no es necesario, me apenas.

-Pues apénate lo que quieras, yo voy a abrazarte y darte mi bendición siempre que pueda, como tú me abrazabas cuando tu padre y yo nos íbamos a una misión.

-Tienes razón, yo era quien no quería dejarte ir, ahora es lo contrario, y por eso yo te hago la misma promesa que me hacían los dos, regresare cueste lo que cueste. –Indico Lighting, madre e hijo se estuvieron abrazando un buen momento. –Y acuérdate que debes proteger a las pequeñas princesas y a sus amigas.

-No solo la capitana Paper lo hará Lighting, lo hare yo y toda mi guardia, incluyendo a Stars Saber y a Flash Sentry. –Señalo Shinning Armor. –Y no lo hago no solo por ser mis sobrinas, con cualquier pony haría lo mismo Lighting, por favor capitán de Ponyville protege y ayuda a mi hermana y cuñado en todo lo que puedas.

-Descuide capitán Armor, desde que su hermana me nombro capitán he tratado de hacerlo como usted dijo, aunque me ha sido difícil en varias ocasiones, y no solo con el desbarajuste de Discord, Twilight también es muy especial a veces.

-¿A veces?, no trates de ser tan considerado Lighting, sé que mi hermana se pone como loca muchas veces… con razón ella y Discord congeniaron rápido después de aceptar a su potranca interna traviesa.

-Me habría gustado que esa potranca hubiera despertado a su tiempo, para hacerte las cosas que te merecías Shinning. –Dijo Twilight mientras se despedía de sus gemelas besándolas mucho. –Mis ángeles del caos y del orden, cuídense entre ustedes y no desobedezcan a sus tíos y a sus tutores, su papi y yo juramos que volveremos a cuidarlos y enseñarles, pero sí por alguna causa no pudiéramos cumplir esta promesa las cuidaremos desde donde quiera que estemos.

-No digas eso mami, ya lo sabemos mi hermana y yo. –Menciono Yang abrazando a su madre muy fuerte. –Ahora si voy a comportarme como una verdadera hermana mayor, no me burlare de Ying en las cosas en la que soy mejor que ella y no le tendré envidia en las que es más dotada que yo, Ying es la potranca más fuerte que conozco.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti hermana mayor. –Señalo Ying uniéndose al abrazo. –Ninguna de nosotras es perfecta, pero nos complementamos, por eso te prometo que nunca te dejare de querer sin importar lo que ocurra en un supuesto futuro, si pierdes un poco el camino juro que voy a llevarte a la senda correcta con todo el cariño que te tengo.

-Igual hare lo mismo Ying si tú eres la que te pierdas, y también lo haría cualquiera de nuestras amigas y amigos… incluso ya lo haría con Lulamoon Apple, a pesar de todo ella nos mala, ya que te quiere mucho a ti.

-Espero que no pienses que Ilu y yo "nos queremos" demasiado, nos gustan a ambas los potros Yang.

-¡Ying, porque dices eso en este instante! –Señalo Yang muy sonrojada. -¡Yo todavía no sé qué me gusta más y tu mencionas esto de una manera burlona!

-No te sulfures Yang, a pesar de ser verdad sabes que es un chiste, lo dije para relajarnos un poco. –Menciono Ying sonriendo, entonces su hermana se empieza a reír entre dientes. –Qué bueno que a pesar de ser seria te agrade mi sentido del humor Yang.

-Porque a pesar de seamos diferentes tú me conoces muy bien, Ying te agradezco mucho ser muy compresiva conmigo por mi manera de ser tan antipática y apática.

-Yang tú también cambiaste al llegar aquí, ya eres más abierta con los demás, como yo que ya pienso más las cosas, aceptamos nuestras partes caóticas y de armonía, como lo aprendieron la princesas Celestia y Luna… después de mucho tiempo, por favor papi y mami, regrésenle la otra mitad que le hace falta a Luna, no quiero que sufra lo que sentimos mi hermana y yo cuando culo de mariposa me llevo con ella.

-No se inquieten sobrinas, seguro sus padres y sus otros tíos podrán salvar a la princesa Celestia. –Indico Cadance sentada en una silla de ruedas llevada por Crystal. –Les aseguro que se esforzaran en cumplir su palabra pase lo que pase, y por eso a ellos les prometo que las cuidare a ustedes como si fuera su madre y padre.

-Por favor reina de los corazones, no nos jubiles a Twilight y a mí todavía, quisiera minino llevar a mis hijas al altar. –Comento Discord levitando sobre Cadance y su sobrina. –Por cierto lo que me pediste sobre "adelantar la película en tu Blu-Ray" tal vez pueda…

-Lo pensé mejor Discord, y creo que mejor continúo con la "reproducción" a velocidad normal. –Menciono Cadance poniendo un perfil de resignación, pero sonriendo un poco. –Sé que mi segunda hija será tan especial como mis sobrinas…

-¡¿Qué yo no soy especial madre?!

-¡Discúlpame Crystal, no quise insultarte, tú eres especial, pero de una manera diferente, como lo eran Twilight y Fluttershy a tu edad!

-No te inquietes mamá, a mí me agrada ser solo un pegaso, como a Skydancer le gustaba serlo en su momento, con mi habilidad natural tratare ser una buena princesa, hermana, prima y amiga.

-Y lo has logrado Crysti, hace un año por decir esto me habrías gritado para hacer una berrinche enorme como una niña mimada, por eso te digo que ambos, tú y tu hermana o hermano compartirán el reino, tengan los cuernos y alas que tengan, incluso si no tienen ninguno, claro si es su decisión. –Comento Cadance acariciando su frente con la de su hija. –Discord disculpa por no continuar mi respuesta, pero lo medite y seria como aumentar el calor de un horno muy caliente para el pan se cocine más rápido, un error podría hacer que el pan se queme completamente, prefiero que mi "bollo" se cocine a la temperatura exacta para quede perfecto, a pesar que sufra en el proceso.

-Que bien que lo pensaste así cuñada, hay cosas que no tienen y deben apresurarse, sé que es doloroso y un ser masculino no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente, pero sé que vale la pena el resultado, a pesar de que Twilight me dijo de lo que me iba a morir por provocarle eso.

-Y no me extraña, yo la primera vez a Shinning casi lo mato, le di una coz muy enojada que lo noqueo, despertó después de un par de horas de terminar el parto.

-Por eso voy a usar mi armadura la próxima vez, quiero estar consiente en ese alumbramiento. –Menciono Shinning algo preocupado, contrariando a Cadance y mortificando a Crystal. –Y deseo que tu estés ahí hermana, quisiéramos Cadance, Crystal y yo que seas junto con Discord los padrinos y cristalizadores de nuestro retoño y no te perdonaremos si nos quedan mal.

-Shinning… hermano mayor… ¡Te prometo que estaré ahí junto con todos nuestros compañeros! –Indico Twilight con mucha confianza y fe en el futuro. -¡Sera un honor ser parte de esa ceremonia! –Entonces aparece un pergamino en el aire, el cual la princesa revisa inmediatamente. –Ya Starlight aviso que "Sunselestia" va a ir a una misión conmigo, que ella junto con Sunburst tomaran su lugar para levantar el sol, y Shield ya tiene a todos sus subordinados y a las guardias en estado de alerta, ya podemos irnos chicos.

-Mamá, Papá, LJ yo sé que deben estar hartos de que se le repitamos esto, pero cuídense mucho, quiero que estén ahora si en mi presentación de mi grupo de teatro en el impero de Cristal.

-Lo se Ying y no me lo voy a perder por nada, además del examen de la universidad de Yang.

-¿Por qué tuve que admitir que puedo llegar a la universidad? Lo que necesito es tener más amigos de mi edad, no aislarme en clases especiales, creo que así me puedo conocer mejor a mí misma.

-No sé porque pero suena no solo como algo muy lógico, sino como algo que yo diría, aunque nunca haya salido de mi boca. –Dijo pensativa Cadance mientras entrecerraba los ojos Ying maquiavélicamente. –Pero creo que tiene solución, que Yang siga en la escuela primaria por lo menos los cursos que le faltan, ya cuando vaya a secundaria que se decida si quiere seguir de ese modo o ya avanzar a un nivel más alto.

-Me parece una muy buena idea Cadance, Yang necesita desarrollarse emocionalmente además de mentalmente, ya cuando estas dos características de ella no estén tan separadas podrá soportar estar con ponys más grandes que ella. –Menciono Discord vestido como psicólogo midiendo la cabeza de su hija. –Ay papá… pero concuerdo contigo, si comparo mi madurez emocional con la de Ying, entonces ella tiene 15 años y yo solo seis, tal vez siete.

-Entonces está decidido, Yang seguirá en la primaria para que madure como debe ser, ya cuando cumpla diez veremos que hacer, ahora ya nos vamos, Shinning, Cadance, Crysti le encargamos a nuestras gemelas, Paper, Stars le agradezco mucho su lealtad al reino, serán recompensados, se los prometo y descuiden, Lighting está en buenos cascos, todos los protegeremos como él lo hace con nosotros, ahora Discord ¿manejas tú o manejo…? –En ese momento entra intempestivamente Dinky seguida muy de cerca por Derpy. -¡¿Teniente Y Doctora Hooves, que trigales les pasa, porque entran así?!

-¡Es porque yo voy con ustedes Twilight, ya que no pude alcanzar el tren, Fluttershy vive muy lejos y no puedo tele transportarme grandes distancias, y no tengo la magia suficiente para ponerme alas, necesitan un médico en su grupo, pero la terca de mi madre no quiere que vaya!

-¡Porque no quiero que vayas a un sitio donde está en riesgo tu vida jovencita rebelde, ya me lo hiciste cuando fuiste al imperio dragón, juro que no volverás a hacer esa estupidez… AY! –Entonces a Derpy la cachetea Paper. -¡¿CARAJOS SCISSORS, POR QUE DEMONIOS ME GOLPEAS, QUE NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO?!

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE PENDEJA! –Dijo Paper señalando a su hijo. -¡PERO SE QUE NO PUEDO Y NI DEBO SOBREPROTEGERLO, YA QUE EL TIENE MUCHA CONVICCIÓN EN SU DEBER, HARÁ LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER DIGA LO QUE LE DIGA, PUES TU HIJA ES ASÍ, POR ESO ESTUDIO MEDICINA EN NUESTRA MISMA ESCUELA MILITAR!

-¡DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO! –Grito muy frustrada Derpy golpeando y rompiendo el piso. -¡Esta bien Dinky, haz lo que se te pegue la regalada gana, pero no me responsabilices a mi después!

-Mami… gracias por entenderme. –Indico Dinky consolando a Derpy. –Pero tengo una obligación como la que tienes tú ya que eres parte de la primera línea de defensa de Luna, te juro que cumpliré a cabalidad mi trabajo, igual necesito que tú me hagas la misma promesa.

-Dinky… desde que te encontré en esa canasta… siempre has sido mi faro de esperanza… eres la razón por la que nunca me rendí a pesar de las burlas y humillaciones… por eso te hago el mismo juramento que tú me haces… discúlpame… pero entiende que soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti.

-Lo se mami, nunca te poder pagar que me dieras cobijo y crianza a pesar de no compartir sangre…Tu eres mi madre y padre, no quienes me concibieron y abandonaron.

-Que bien que ustedes dos entienden el concepto de paternidad perfectamente familia Hooves. –Señalo entrando Twilight Velvet llevando la armadura del círculo. –Lástima que hicieron una escena con su tonta persecución.

-¡Comandante, siento haberme comportado como una tonta señor! –Se excusaba Derpy por la escena anterior. -¡Es que yo me preocupaba por la teniente medico Hooves!

-Ya Derpy, se cómo te sientes, como se cómo esta Paper, somos madres de ponys fuertes, pero aun así nos preocupan. –Indico tranquilamente Velvet. –Espero que ya no te comportes así cuando a Dinky le dé su nombramiento junto con mi Hijo Spike y Mist.

-¡Truenos, se me olvido que tú y los demás… y que di mi consentimiento!

-Y por eso deberías no estresarte tanto Derpy. –Dijo burlándose Velvet , cuando se puso enfrente de su familia y arrodillándose. –La comandante Velvet se presenta a su misión, proteger a todas sus nietas sus altezas mientras van en su propia misión.

-Ay mamá, no te comportes así, me das nervios. –Dijo Twilight ayudando a levantarse a su madre. –No estas peleando en un campo de batalla, vas a cuidar a tus nietas, te agradezco que lo hagas, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Él todavía está en Canterlot hija, está planeando unas vacaciones familiares nada más termine esto, y asimismo… todavía no le cae que soy una comandante militar del mismo rango que Shield, está en negación diciéndose que soy la pony que le hacía creer que era.

-Pues espero que ya lo acepte, aunque sea difícil, yo lo viví… a los 8 años. –Menciono Twi abrazando a su madre. –Mami gracias por ser un apoyo durante toda mi vida, sin ustedes me habría vuelto una ermitaña.

-Yo siento que no te hiciéramos brillar antes hija, debí interesarme en ti al ver como eras tan huraña, lo bueno que al mudarte aquí brillaste por tus amigas. –Dijo Velvet, entonces voltea a ver a Discord. –Y tu señor del caos protege a mi hija como ella te protegerá a ti, no me des motivos para querer atacarte con mi ballesta, ahora si estoy segura que podría darte.

-Uy si, que miedo me das. –Menciono Discord poniéndose una pose de miedo burlonamente. –Aunque de verdad me gustaría tener una confrontación como la de hace años como se los mencione en ese instante suegra.

-Descuida, todos mis compañeros piensan así, lo volveremos a retar señor del caos, aunque con deseos menos funestos.

-Y espero verlo, para ver de quien me burlo después de su derrota. –Señalo altaneramente Twilight, cuando se volvieron a juntar los elementos y Discord. –Ya es tarde, Dinky ponte aquí con nosotros, ya nos vamos, manténganse todos ustedes en alerta, ayúdense mutuamente y protejan a los que no puedan hacerlo.

-Claro que se hará así su alteza, seguiremos su ejemplo y el de sus compañeros elementos. –Señalo Paperwhite. –Recuerden que tienen varias razones porque regresar para que no tomen una idea extrema, que sea la última opción, y Lighting recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Sweetie y que te dio tu cutie mark, tienes que impedir que las familias las separen seres malignos.

-Descuida madre, voy a cumplir mi palabra tal como mi padre y tú me enseñaron, igual tu cuídate mucho, ten la confianza que volveremos, nos vemos y te quiero mucho mamá, cuídate y a las niñas igual. –Cuando termino de hablar Lighting Discord chasqueo, desapareciendo el grupo, entonces Paper puso un gesto preocupado. –Y espero que tú también trates de aplicar tu juramento en ti hijo, por mí y por la yegua que amas.

-Descuida Paper, seguro lo sabe por lo menos inconscientemente, y sus amigos están determinados a hacer lo mismo que él, veras que todo saldrá a pedir de boca. –Comento Velvet reconfortando a su amiga, mientras los demás junto con ellas voltearon a ver como se ponía una gran luna en el horizonte.


	36. El Castillo Dunkelheit

**Capítulo XXXVI.**

 **El Castillo Dunkelheit.**

Rainbow Dash pudo divisar el bosque Maze Green guiando a su grupo. -¡Al fin, ya veo es bosque camaradas, y veo humo en donde empieza la arboleda, ya debió llegar alguien, rayos pensé que seriamos los primeros!

-Por favor Dash, si nos hiciste "pueblear" todo el camino. -Indico Rarity. -Sé que teníamos que no llegar directamente, pero esto fue muy exagerado., mejor hubiéramos venido en globo o en tren.

-Si quieres reclamar a alguien que sea a Twilight, ella decidió como vendría cada quien haciendo las escalas que ella dijo. –Menciono Rainbow empezando a aterrizar, vio que ellos eran los últimos en llegar, llegaron los grupos de Apple Jack, quien tomo el transporte más lento en comparación, y el de Fluttershy, quien venía de más lejos. -¡Carajo, fuimos los últimos, ahí va mi historial intacto de ser la más rapida!

-Rainbow, como me dijiste una vez cuando estaba jugando mil preguntas… ¡NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO UNA CARRERA EN ESTA CASO PARTICULAR! -Dijo Pinkie mientras preparaba algo de comer. -¡Tratamos de no llamar la atención, y tú la llamas mucho cuando te pones a volar como misil, por eso Twilight te pidió que vinieras por la ruta panorámica, además de que estas tan loca que podrías haberte internado al bosque sin esperar a los otros!

-Si lo sé, soy demasiado osada de siempre, y para colmo nos retrasamos más ya que cuando entrabamos a un pueblo para tomar agua o comer un poco…

-¿Los ponys del lugar te pedían autógrafos Rainbow, a todos ustedes? –Se preguntó Fluttershy mientras meditaba levitando. –No debieron ir la mejor acróbata, la cantante más popular, el valiente y glorioso, la unicornio que marca las tendencias de la moda y la wonderbolt más veloz en el mismo grupo, seguro muchos paparazzi y admiradores los estuvieron fregando.

-Eso sería lo lógico Flutters… pero realmente a ninguno de nosotros nos hicieron mucho caso. –Dijo Sweetie con una mueca, extrañando a los demás. –Fue muy extraño y purgante que no nos tomaran en cuenta.

-¡¿Qué dices Sweetie?! ¡Si ustedes son de los ponys más populares, casi si no que al nivel de mi maestra! –Se preguntó Skydancer mientras preparaba algo de té con Jazz. –Es que querida al parecer nuestra acompañante llamo más la atención con su nueva figura que los demás. –Dijo suspirando Rarity señalando a Cólera, ella venia un poco retrasada con respecto a los demás. -¡Demonios ponys, porque no me quitaban a esos sementales y yeguas de encima que me acosaban en cada puto pueblo, parecía que soy la última soltera del mundo, además me dejaron atrás, debí quitármelos con fuerza bruta!

-Pero no lo hiciste así, tratabas de rechazarlos la más educadamente que podías Cólera. –Dijo Scootalo ya resignándose. –Que bien que no te conocía Rumble cuando me hice su novia, me habría botado por ti.

-¡Por favor yegua, yo no quiero algo ya usado, principalmente si lo usaste tú!

-Traducción del idioma Cólera: Amiga yo nunca sería capaz de quitarte a tu novio, no desconfíes de mi ni de el por favor. –Señalo burlonamente Jazz mientras le servía té a todos, Cólera trato de responderle pero no pudo. -¿Sin palabras? está bien, Apple Bloom te lo advirtió Cólera, y que bien que no reaccionaste violentamente, por favor toma el té, es receta de Dawn, es muy relajante y podrás ver las cosas más claras.

-¡¿Yo, él gran Cólera tomar su pinche té?! ¡Ni madres, mejor denme sidra caliente o café, yo no soporte esa cosa!

-Vamos Cólera, estoy seguro que a pesar de lo que dijiste estoy muy seguro que en tu vida has tomado té, ya que ustedes siempre andan con el pelaje de punta, pero ahora necesitamos que estés serena. –indico Cool Jazz dándole cortésmente una taza del té a Cólera, quien vio extrañada ese gesto. –Vamos acepta, sabes bien que no es veneno, es de mala educación dejar a los ponys con las cosas en los cascos, confía en nosotros, si no te gusta después de probarlo puedes dejarlo, no antes.

-¿Por qué demonios son tan insistentes ponys? –Comento Cólera muy avergonzada. –Yo de verdad no quisiera probar eso…

-Vamos Cólera, no sabrás si te gusta o no si no lo pruebas. –Indico el corcel ya haciendo que la yegua tomara la taza. –Solo si no te gusta te pido que no lo escupas en mi o en algún otro de nuestros amigos.

-… Gracias Jazz. –Dijo la umbrum resignada empezando a sorber su té, los demás igual empezaron a beber, también comenzaron a comer en silencio. –(Esta comida y esta infusión… saben tan bien, como no me daba cuenta antes, tenía podrido el sentido del gusto además de mi cabeza) ¿Cuándo terminemos de comer iremos a bosque adentro verdad?

-Así es Cólera, entraremos al bosque con la guía de las sirenas. –Indico Twilight. –Ya cuando podamos ver el castillo nos acercaremos discretamente, y a una distancia prudente nos dividiremos en los grupos que ya tenemos asignados, siendo el tuyo el primero en avanzar, ¿podrás guiarlo a donde tus compatriotas están alojados?

-Si es que tienen razón princesa podre reconocer el lugar, y sino no importa, rastreare a los demás idiotas con mi olfato, así podemos encontrarnos los umbrums en la oscuridad.

-Bien, usa tu instinto para tratar de notar alguna trampa y si algo no está bien, después entraran por el sistema de agua las nuevas Dazzling, para llegar a los calabozos del sótano, recuerden que la vigilancia de los drones debe ser muy extrema, traten de pasar desapercibidas el mayor tiempo posible, si tenemos suerte en la celda más vigilada debe estar la princesa Celestia en teoría.

-A menos que Doll la tenga encerrada en alguna reliquia mágica princesa. –Señalo Demonsting. –Como indicaste Doll deja muy poco al azar, y por eso si tiene cierto prisionero que sea muy poderoso lo vigilaría el mismo por no confiar en nadie.

-Espero que este confiado a que su base sea segura Demian, pero en caso de ser así mí grupo tratara de libelarla, no peleando con Doll sino siendo precavidos, ese ojete a pesar de ser una bestia tiene que dormir y pestañear, lo cual aprovecharemos, pero antes haremos un poco de ruido, para distraer a Tyrek, Rabia y Sonata, para qué Cólera hable con sus hermanos y tú grupo hablen con Deathsaurus, intenten eso primero, pero si no quiere entender y es muy probable que sea así, entonces lo deben persuadir de la manera dragón.

-No te preocupes Twilight, seguramente así es como debemos tratar con él, espero que no vayamos a levantar la atención de Tyrek, Rabia, Sonata, y del mismo Doll, no queremos que metiches nos interrumpan.

-No te inquietes Spike, podemos Aria y yo podemos hacer distracciones, haremos que un ruido se oiga al lado contrario de donde estemos, así los idiotas se equivocaran de dirección.

-Pero Adagio, no creo que puedan engañar a Sonata, ya que ella es experta en magia musical, o más bien en magia sónica, ya que hace solo alaridos. –Señalo Jazz preocupado, pero Aria le sonrió confiada. –No te inquietes joven maestro, estamos conscientes de eso y ya sé que puedo hacer para marearme sabroso a esa perra junto con Sunset, lo practicamos nada más note que la magia sónica blanca la hiere más que nada, por eso cantos tranquilos y hermosos la hieren como si fueran explosiones de ruidos horribles.

-Y yo estaré ahí trompetilla, esa bruja no tiene experiencia para enfrentar a los poderes del caos. –Menciono Discord frotándose las garras. –Verán como un draconequs enfrenta a un enemigo no para fastidiarlo, sino para desaparecerlo.

-No te confíes querido, esa arpía puede tener otras sorpresas dentro suyo, podría incluso ser inmune a tu magia, lo recomendable es que sean los músicos que se encarguen de ella si no tenemos otra opción.

-Bien Twilight, aceptare tu consejo, pero si esa ker o cualquiera de los gusanos intentan pasarse de la raya… veras de nuevo mi lado oscuro.

-E igual veras el mío Discord, espero que no ocurra ya que si combinamos nuestro poderes estando enojados podría ser el fin… mejor no continuo, cuando quieran podemos internarnos en el bosque.

-Deja terminamos de cenar Twilight e inmediatamente Aria y Adagio harán lo que pediste. –Señalo Sunset, los elementos y acompañante comieron rápidamente por eso, cuando todos terminaron Sunset junto con las sirenas se pusieron en pie. –Muy bien chicas hagan su magia, y si necesitan mi ayuda no duden y solicítenmelo, recuerden que soy parte de su trio.

-Lo sabemos Sunny, gracias por tu apoyo. –Comento Aria empezando a entonar un canto gregoriano junto con Adagio, empezando a guiar a sus compañeros por el denso bosque, tuvieron que avanzar muy lenta y cuidadosamente. –No se separen del grupo, no debemos perder el tiempo en encontrar a nadie, además podríamos dar señales a los drones vigías.

-Por eso hay que hablar lo más moderado posible, no solo por los drones, sino por la fauna local. –Comento muy discretamente Apple Jack. -¿Fluttershy los animales de este bosque son peligrosos?

-Sé que son tan especiales como los del bosque Everfree Apple Jack, muchos son de la misma raza pero de diferente género, si no los molestamos no nos atacaran, ya que somos muchos, la peor amenaza que podríamos tener sería un ataque una cocatriz, descuida Twi ya sabe cómo des-petrificar cuerpos y a mi gracias a mi cuerno puedo crear un hechizo de protección rápido.

-Fluttershy de verdad te admiro mucho, tú siempre desde que llegaste a Ponyville ayudas a los demás, a pesar de tus inseguridades, incluso a pesar de mentirnos no dejaste de ser así, ni siquiera a pesar de ser ya segura y firme sigues siendo la pequeña pegaso de la que…

-¿De la que Apple Jack… de la que tuviste tu primer flechazo? –Pregunto tranquilamente Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a Apple Jack. -¿Fluttershy… tu sabias…?

-Claro que lo sabía Apple Jack, de todas ustedes tú eras la que más creías que era una crédula tonta. –Dijo burlonamente Fluttershy. –Debiste haber hecho tu jugada en ese momento amiga, como cualquier adolescente tenía muchas ganas… de experimentar a pesar de que me interesan los sementales más, pudimos ser "amigas con beneficios", espere y espere, pero nunca hiciste algo como con Rainbow, yo a diferencia de ella quien te rechazo cortésmente a ti te habría metido en mi cama y no habríamos salido de ahí en una semanita.

-Mierda, soy una estúpida, debí habértelo dicho, es que tenía miedo que me rechazaras.

-Por lo menos entendiste, mejor saber la repuesta que tener la duda siempre, por eso a pesar del rechazo de Rainbow pudiste volver a ponerte en pie.

-Es una lástima que mi primer sueño húmedo no se volvió real, ahora ya no podrá ser, respeto demasiado a mi mora azul y a mi solecito para meterme en la cama de otra, ya soy yegua de… una sola yegua.

-Y comprendo tu modo de pensar AJ, no todos son tan liberales como yo y Mist.

-¡¿Liberales?! Más bien yo diría "libertinos" Fluttershy, como lo son Rarity y Spike, no dudo que ustedes cuatro hayan hecho algo interesante en privado.

-Je, pues no te equivocas, los cuatro fuimos al spa hace unas cuantas semanas, pague para que nadie nos molestara en tres horas en el cuarto de vapor, ¿Quieres los detalles?

-Pues si tú los quieres contar… -Dijo Apple Jack ruborizada empezando a caminar a lado de Fluttershy quien le contaba ese encuentro, no notando que Dinky, Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Skydancer venían detrás de ellas, escuchándolo todo, poniéndose todas muy ruborizadas. –Y por eso me urge mudarme a mi vieja casa, mi tía hace cosas que deja a cualquier película porno como algo muy retacado.

-Con todo respeto Skyli lo que piensa y hace tu tía… hace que el libro de 50 sombras de Hay quede muy simplón como su adaptación cinematográfica, incluso creo que más. –Comento toda roja Dinky. –Es más creo que tu tía ya hizo todas las poses del Kama Sutra, incluso creando nuevas poses ella y el rey Mist, Featherweight es un indiscreto desde potro, pero si ve lo que hace tu madre adoptiva… se espantaría al mismo nivel que yo.

-¿Porque todos me dicen esto? Ya vivo muy traumada, todos se burlan de mí por eso, yo no controlo lo que mi madre adoptiva realiza, le he suplicado que sea más discreta como cuando era soltera, pero me dijo que ella hace lo que mejor le parezca.

-Te compadezco Skyli, mi hermana si es como dice, es una pony muy leal con su pareja, por eso Trixie empezó a comportarse así, como muestra de su amor.

-Y yo desde que tengo uso de razón sé que mi hermana es tal "liberal" como Fluttershy, por lo menos ahora solo "comparten" con Mist y Flutters, pero no sé si estos tengas más "amigos íntimos".

-Por favor ya no digas más Sweetie, con lo que sé es bastante para traumarme yo y a un psicólogo por años. –Bufo Skydancer resignada, entonces notaron que se acercaban al otro lado del bosque. –Atentas chicas, dejen de pensar en las… "aventuras" de mi tía, ya estamos cerca y empiezo a reconocer el aura de este lugar, triste y oscura, es donde viví yo la pesadilla de siete años. –Entonces el grupo salió del bosque, notándose una tierra quemada y muy árida, a lo lejos se veía un castillo notándose muchos drones en sus cercanías. –Ahí está, el castillo Dunkelheit, o por lo menos es el nombre que le puso Doll cuando regreso a Equestria.

-Si Starswirl tiene razón en lo que me platico antes de irnos de su dimensión es el castillo de la realeza de su pueblo, el palacio Meissen. –Comento Apple Jack sacando unos binoculares para verlo de cerca, notando varios escuadrones de drones en posiciones perfectas.-Fue la única construcción que resisto ese fuego infernal, por esos dibujos que me enseño mi shifu era un palacio completamente hecho de la porcelana más blanca, fina y resistente de no sólo aquí, sino del resto del mundo, en las ilustraciones se veía un lugar muy hermoso, pero Doll al repararlo para sus propósitos también corrompió el lugar volviéndolo una extensión de él.

-Me sorprende que sepas de estas cosas Apple Jack, ya que eres muy practica en lo que usas o construyes en tu granja. –Señalo Rarity levitando los binoculares para revisar ella. –Yo también vi Esas ilustraciones, es una pena que un pueblo pacífico de magníficos artesanos y magos se haya extinguido por una serie de circunstancias fortuitas.

-Si fortuitas… -Dijo con un tono de incredulidad la Apple mayor tallándose la testa con la pezuña. –Y creo que tú también sospechas algo desde que hablaste con el humo que salió de Lorelei.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos darnos el tiempo de comprobar o desmentir nuestras sospechas amiga, ahora concentrémonos en esta misión de rescate, ¿Lighting, Fluttershy, que debemos hacer, tienen un plan?

-Así es Rarity, como hay muchas ruinas podremos cubrirnos para evitar ser detectados, por lo menos las drones al estar pre-programados no creo que revisen más intensamente, no creo que tengamos que derribar alguno, y es muy probable que si destruimos uno lo noten de alguna manera en el castillo. –Indico Lighting, entonces Fluttershy continúa la explicación. –Y es muy posible que haya detectores de movimiento, estudie a la raza de Doll con el diario de Equidna a profundidad, por ser tan delicados físicamente eran muy cuidadosos, y en eso Doll no cambio nada, por eso vamos a requerir la ayuda de Skydancer y de Demonsting, ustedes admitieron que le ayudaron a crear esas cosas, por lo consiguiente deben saber cómo pasarlas sin activarlas.

-Si es posible tía, pero será muy complicado. –Señalo Skydancer apareciendo su radar, mostrando a los drones, a las minas mágicas y los detectores de movimiento. –Debemos pasar a una velocidad adecuada, evitando el rango de visión de los drones y las esferas mágicas que sirven como cámaras, cuidando de no pisar una trampa, y hay un hechizo que evita la tele transportaciones no autorizadas.

-Y la desactivación tampoco es una opción ponys. –Comento Demonsting. –Cuando una trampa, dron o sistema de vigilancia da una alerta directa a Doll, enviando a un fuerte escuadrón al lugar del hecho.

-¿Envían a los drones más cercanos a ese lugar Demonsting? –Pregunto Lighting, el escorpión asintió. -Así es pony, incluso podría enviar más si la situación lo amerita.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Fluttershy? –Le pregunto sutil Lighting a la reina, quien sonrió de la misma manera. –Claro que si mi joven aprendiz, incluso tengo el elemento indicado para hacerlo. –Entonces Fluttershy saco una esfera metálica plateada. –Skydancer cuando estemos cerca de un campo muy vigilado y minado avísame.

-¿Tía que es lo que planean, que es esa cosa? parece ser una de las bombas de hechizos que usábamos como heraldos.

-No te equivocas mi joven bailarina, son como eran tus bombas, Luna, Chrisalys y Starlight analizaron las qué tenías, recordaras que perdieron su poder al curarte de la magia negra, pero usando tecnología inversa pudieron crear nuestras versiones con magia pony y changeling, ya verás que vamos a hacer, ahora debemos como dice Rarity "vestirnos para la ocasión". –Indico la reina, entonces todos de sus alforjas sacaron unos pequeños cubos, los elementos y aliados las tocaron levemente y estos se despegaron rápidamente formando estas armaduras especiales para cada pony, con una joya incrustada con su marca en la zona de cuello, todas eran doradas con excepción de la Fluttershy, la cual era la versión negra más elaborada que cuando regreso a Equestria, la de Spike y Dinky que eran azul como las del Círculo, la de las sirenas azul verdoso, la de Demonsting y Cólera blancas, pero Discord se la puso lo hizo de una manera exagerada, apareció una armadura con forma de un pegaso blanco, la cual se desarmo en piezas las cuales se fueron poniéndolo de arriba para abajo, terminando con el casco, para de inmediato para poner el draconequs una pose de pelea dando un par de golpes. –Discord… esto no es un anime, no debes hacer esto, no queremos llamar la atención como lo hacen en ese programa, y además recuerda que las armaduras que hicieron Twilight y Skydancer son de magitanio, por tu propia seguridad no debes usar otra de metal… creo que es bronce.

-Vamos mi querida Fluttershy, sabes que esto lo hago para relajarnos todos, sabes que estar tensos podría jugarnos en nuestra contra. –Menciono Discord chasqueando las garras para ponerse una armadura más parecida a los de sus compañeros de color dorado. –E igual sabes de buena tinta que si no me comporto de una manera caótica puedo desaparecer, espero que mis hijas no hayan heredado eso de mí.

-Pues aunque lo hayan heredado ambas amigo mío, ya ambas pequeñas ya están explorando la otra parte de la personalidad que tienen, ya no quieren que piensen que soy versiones pequeñas de sus padres, son maravillosamente únicas. –Indico Fluttershy, entonces encendió su cuerno discretamente. –Muy bien, ya Discord logro relajarnos, pónganse todos en alerta, vamos a pasar por campo enemigo, traten de no iniciar un pleito innecesario, vamos a avanzar, Skydancer, Demonsting guíennos muy cuidadosamente.

-No tienes que mencionar cosas que ya se alicornio. –Señalo Demonsting empezando a guiar el grupo, fueron a paso lento para evitar la vista de las cámaras y los drones. –Y traten de no hacer ruido, y lo digo por las gritonas que no les para el hocico.

-Eres un mamón Demonsting, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. –Señalo Aria, quien canto una pequeña tonada tranquila. –Ya está, con esto podemos hablar entre nosotros y no podrán oír los robots esos y cualquier micrófono que haya.

-¿Esto no desgastara mucho tu poder mágico Blaze?

-No Lighting, para una sirena como Aria esto es un truco muy simple, a diferencia del hechizo de invisibilidad que gasta mucha aura, ahora continuemos, entre más rápido mejor. –Respondió Sunset, entonces el grupo se empezó a mover entre las ruinas del antiguo reino, poniéndose triste por el destino que tuvieron, Skydancer y Demonsting indicaban cuando debían moverse o permanecer ocultos y quietos, secundados por Lighting y Fluttershy, entonces al ver la seguridad de su vieja amiga Rainbow comenta algo. -¿Recuerdan la primera vez que hicimos esto nosotras seis, sin contar lo de Nightmare Moon?

-Si mal no recuerdo fue con lo ese dragón que roncaba humo. –Respondió Twilight. –Teníamos que movernos rápida pero cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido en la zona de avalanchas.

-Pero nos retrasamos por culpa de cierta pony. –Dijo Rainbow con una mueca molesta, para sonreír levemente a ver a Fluttershy. –Esa pobre no podía ni escuchar un ronquido de dragón sin espantarse y quedarse como estatua, pero a pesar de ese miedo no dejaba de avanzar, no me di cuenta en ese instante pero eso demostraba que era la pegaso más valiente que conozco, ya que cuando la necesitábamos cuando ese dragón iba a comernos por culpa de una pendejada de una pony idiota ella lo enfrento sin dudar para salvarnos la vida.

-No solo la pegaso, sino la pony más valiente de las tres tribus, claro después del elemento del valor original. –Comento Apple Jack. –Ella nunca nos abandonó a pesar de sus miedos, entonces empezó a tener más confianza en sí misma, tuvo tropiezos ciertamente, pero quien no los tiene, y pudo reponerse, ella ya nos es la joven temerosa e insegura, ahora es una gran yegua valiente, recta y derecha, si ambas versiones de esa yegua se conocieran la versión actual no la obligaría a ser como es ahora, la guaria para lograr su potencial, y la joven al principio no entendería sus decisiones, pero seguramente después comprendería porque las hizo, combinándose ambas para poder brillar como una noble reina alicornio.

-Es cierto, ella nos retrasaba sin intención ciertamente, pero ahora si pudiera ella sería la guía, lista para defendernos en caso de ser necesario. –Comento Rarity. –Pero a pesar de sus cambios, ella sigue siendo la pony más sensible que conozco, a pesar de ser brusca a veces, en las ocasiones en que lo requiere, aunque a veces se le pase el casco un poco, como cuando regreso a Ponyville después de algunos años.

(Yo no soy tan buena como creen hermanas, aun me falta mucho para llegar a donde ustedes creen que estoy), pensó Fluttershy humildemente con los ojos húmedos por los comentarios de sus viejas amigas, (para no decepcionarlas debo seguir creciendo, ayudando a los demás amigos que tengo para que ellos lo logren igual, y compensar a mi hermanas Rainbow, Apple Bloom, Rarity y a mi alumno Lighting por pasarme de cascos con ellos) siguió sumida en sus pensamientos Fluttershy, cuando su sobrina y el escorpión se detuvieron dentro de un salón derruido. -¿Hija que pasa? Íbamos a un buen trote, ya recorrimos la tercera parte en un corto lapso.

-Es que llegamos a donde dijiste que te avisáramos tía. –Menciono Skydancer mostrando su radar, enfrente de ellos había un gran espacio despejado, con varios drones haciendo rondines. –Este lugar está completamente minado como lo ven en el radar, además de los drones que ven, estos no activan las minas por ser del mismo tipo de magia, vamos que tener que rodear esto, mi sugerencia es por la derecha, hay una tubería rota donde nos podremos cubrir, solo debemos tener cuidado ya que podríamos hacer que se termine de caer.

-¿Y qué problema hay por la izquierda para no poder ir por ese lado?

-Es que ese lugar está directamente sobre el ángulo de visión del ventanal donde Doll siempre sale a ver al horizonte, como esperando algo. –Señalo Demonsting. –Y saben que ese tipo tiene una vista que parece que incluso ve moléculas, notaria cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común, y lo sé porque un día Deathsaurus fue a entrenar ahí, él fue directamente ahí para sacarlo del lugar, amenazándolo que si volvía a "contaminar ese sitio con su peste" él le sacaría los huesos de inmediato.

-Desde ese momento nosotros cuatro evitamos incluso sobrevolar por ahí amigos, notamos que Doll si era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. –Comento Skydancer, dejando pensativos al resto de sus compañeros. -¿Por qué hará eso este tipo, será que ese lugar es donde tiene a sus muertos?

-Quien sabe hija, la manera de pensar de Doll es muy perturbada, podría ser un camposanto, o donde jugaba de niño, la verdad eso no mejora nuestra situación, debemos ir más deprisa, –Comento Fluttershy mientras sacaba un par de esferas metálicas de su alforja. -¿Cómo están tus piernas Apple Jack, podrían patear esto como si fueran un gol de campo de unas 30 yardas?

-Claro que puedo terroncito, incluso podría llegar más lejos, ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?

-Porque esta va a ser nuestra distracción, Skydancer dime donde está la mayor concentración de minas.

-Pues viéndolo desde aquí estarían a unos 87° al noreste… tía no querrás…

-Que bien que se dieron cuenta mi niña, ahora también debemos esperar a que varios drones sobrevuelen o pasen sobre ese punto en específico, para provocar un mayor impacto para distraer a todos los que están el castillo al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy en eso maestra. –Indico Lighting tratando de memorizar los patrones de movimiento de los drones. –Al parecer hay un momento en que el 72% de estas cosas pasa por lo menos cerca del lugar donde menciono Skydancer.

-¿Hay uno que pase exactamente sobre ese lugar, y que sea tamaño grande mi discípulo?

-No podría asegurarlo ahora, pero es posible que haya un behemot.

-Perfecto, entonces esa cosa será la mecha de la vela. –Entonces Fluttershy se pone al lado de Apple Jack. –AJ cuando LJ de la señal patea esto en donde te diga Skyli, después correremos a toda velocidad a la tubería que mencionamos antes.

-¡Ya entendí lo que vamos a hacer Fluttershy, vas a crear una distracción para que podamos entrar al castillo! –Comento Twilight, pero se preocupó de inmediato. -¡Pero entonces Doll sabrá que estamos aquí!

-Es un riesgo calculado amiga, de todos modos se enterara que hay invasores en su terruño, pero tendrá esta distracción primero, y no sabrá al principio que fuimos nosotros precisamente, estas esferas son iguales a la suyas, tendrá la duda si un dron tuvo un desperfecto o si algunos de sus aliados intenta hacer un golpe en su contra.

-Demonios, hay que hacer lo que dice esta pony amarillenta, debemos hacer tiempo para pueda hablar con los otros idiotas, Rabia es una chismosa, seguramente vendrá a ver qué es lo que está pasando. –Dijo Cólera dándole el su apoyo a la idea de Fluttershy, entonces Pinkie también apoyo. –Yo sé de cómo poder sorprender a alguien, y lo que planea Fluttershy y Lighting tiene mucho sentido, así que estoy con Collen* con esto.

-¡¿Me llamaste Collen pony loca?!

-¡Sip, ya yo te considero una muy buena muchacha, una muchacha que antes no sabía que lo era durante más de mil años dulce Collen! –Indico Pinkie disparándole serpentinas a Cólera en el mero rostro. -¡Te hare una grandiosa fiesta por tu renacimiento como una buena y noble pony!

 _*Collen en ingles significa muchacha._

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, Collen, de verdad te queda muy bien ese apodo Cólera! -Menciono Scootalo tomándose con sus cascos del estómago, la umbrum la miro toda encabritada. -¡A partir de hoy te vamos a llamar así, Cólera Collen, o Collen Cólera, no se cual se oyen mejor!

-¡NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ PEGASO, ME LLAMO CÓLERA A MUCHA HONRA!

-Pues no creo que te haya desagrada esa palabra umbrum, te gusta tu nombre pero sabes que "Cólera" es una palabra que significa algo desagradable, por favor acepta que te digamos Collen de cariño. –Menciono Apple Bloom, Cólera bufó mortificada. –Hagan lo que quieran ridículos ponys, ya no me dan ganas enseñarles respeto a puntas de patadas, debo conservar mi fuerza para una situación en donde estemos en peligro.

-(Al fin y al cabo si te agrado ese sobrenombre Cólera) Chicas después continúan de fastidiar a "Collen", ya note el lapso correcto de los patrullajes de los drones, Prepárense todos, cuando yo lo diga Apple Jack tiene que patear no solo una, sino dos esferas, y exactamente en la explosión todos arrancamos hacia donde indico Skydancer.

-Muy bien Lighting, ¿Apple Jack ya estas lista patearlas con la fuerza indicada? No queremos que no se acerque y que se pase de distancia.

-Claro que estoy lista Fluttershy, cuando Lighting de la señal pateare con fuerza indicada al lugar señalado por ustedes.

-Entonces ya vete preparando AJ, también voy a requerir el apoyo de los músicos, quiero que el ruido que hagamos con esto parezca que viene de otro lado muy diferente en donde estemos.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo Lighting, ya nosotros habíamos decidido de hacer esto. –Comento Sweetie haciendo brillar su cuerno junto con Jazz, mientras Adagio y Aria se aclararon las gargantas. –Y descuida, la única manera de que Dusk nos descubriera es que estuviera buscando algo precisamente de este modo, y no creo que este tan delicada a la defensa del castillo en este instante.

-Gracias Sweetie, muy bien cuando yo diga… -Se preparó Lighting para dar la indicación en momento exacto, igual Fluttershy, Apple Jack y los músicos se concentraron, entonces el corcel dio la señal con su casco derecho, Fluttershy lanzo las dos esferas una tras otro, la cuales Apple Jack pateo fuertemente con una diferencia de unas milésimas, cayendo precisamente en medio de la planicie, exactamente donde el behemot iba a dar su gran pisada, nada más empezó a pisar la primera esfera esta exploto de inmediato, provocando la explosión de la segundo y del mismo dron, empezando una reacción en cadena con las minas, las cámaras y los demás drones. -¡Ahora a correr, debemos aprovechar esta distracción para llegar al castillo!

En ese momento Doll estaba viendo el relicario donde tenía atrapada a Celestia, estaba observando la imagen de Joan, noto que esta se veía muy rara, a pesar de cuidar al extremo el retrato parecía que embajadora lloraba constantemente. –Voy a tener que mandar arreglar esto, por más magia protectora que le aplico se sigue deteriorando, y empezó a los días de regresar a esta maldita tierra ¿Por qué rayos pasa esto? –Entonces entra Tyrek al salón sin anunciarse, Doll sin dejar de ver el retrato le reclama. -¿Qué diantres quieres centauro? Estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Estas ocupado viendo la imagen de una muerta? De verdad estas todo tocado Doll. –Dijo burlonamente Tyrek, Doll no dejo de ver el relicario pero en sus ojos se notó una gran ira, e igual no le contesto. –Te vengo a preguntar dónde está Celestia ahora, me podría servir su magia alicornio en este momento, ya que su "sustituta" según los drones espías se fue a una misión con esa maldita Sparkle, podría tomar Canterlot es este momento.

-Pues lamento informarte Tyrek que Celestia no está en tu menú de hoy. –Respondió Doll cerrando su relicario y guardándolo. –Está encerrada en el peor lugar que ella podría imaginar, viendo todas las desgracias que ella misma provoco y provocara, además ya no necesitas tu poder, pero yo sí puedo darle un buen uso además de engordarte.

-(Desgraciado, seguro temes que con la fuerza de Celestia te pueda desaparecer, descuida primero tomare tu magia para desaparecer a Celestia de una vez por todas) Pues has lo que se te pegue la gana Doll, yo solo quería un poco de su fuerza, además de torturarla haciéndola ver como desaparezco la ciudad en donde reside.

-Tienes un estilo interesante Tyrek, pero dejas a lado dos datos importantes. –Menciono Doll levantándose de su trono, para ponerse al lado de su supuesto aliado. –Sparkle se fue en una misión junto con la princesa supuestamente, debemos averiguar cuál es esta para nuestro beneficio, y demostrando que a Celestia la tomamos, para romper completamente a varios jamelgos, y demostrando que a Celestia la tomamos, para romper completamente a varios jamelgos.

-Debimos hacer eso desde que tomaste a Celestia Doll, no que todo lo quieres hacer muy lentamente, en este tipo de situaciones lo mejor es dar los golpes directamente para que los enemigos no tenga tiempo de… -Estaba exponiendo Tyrek su sentir cuando la explosión ocasionada por los elementos se dejó sentir por todo el lugar, sintiéndose como un gran terremoto, tirando a ambos de facto. -¡¿… QUE ESTA PASANDO, ESTA TEMBLANDO?! ¡NO, ESTO SON DETONACIONES!

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO EN MIS DOMINIOS?! –Grito Doll al sentir la onda expansiva junto con Tyrek en el salón del trono, fueron al ventanal para ver como los drones y explosivos hacían una gran reacción en cadena. -¡¿Qué significa este ultraje, quien está destruyendo a mis vigías y a mi sistema de defensa?!-Entonces volteo a ver a Tyrek afilando sus garras. -¡¿ACASO FUISTE TÚ VACA ROÑOSA?!

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA DOLL! ¡¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE TU SI ATACARA A TU PINCHES TÍTERES?! –Bramo Tyrek juntando mucha magia en sus cuernos para defenderse de la agresión de Doll, entrando Deathsaurus en ese momento. -¡Lord Doll al parecer alguien pudo entrar a tus dominios, se detectó un sonido del lado izquierdo de bosque!

-¡¿Qué dices Deathsaurus, alguien pudo atravesar el bosque Maze Green después de miles de lunas?! –Comento frustrado Doll, cuando se escucharon nuevas explosiones, se había iniciado una reacción en cadena. -¡Por todos los demonios de la oscuridad, esto se está saliendo de control, debo detener esto, Sonata necesito tu presencia AHORA!

-¡¿Qué diantres está pasando Doll?! –Se preguntó Sonata después de tele transportarse. -¡Estaba planeando un ataque a los kelpies, pero empecé escuchar varias detonaciones y se empezó a mover tu basurero al que llamas palacio!

-¡Es lo que vamos a investigar Sonata, podrás averiguar de dónde vino el ataque y muy probablemente quien lo realizo gracias a tus poderes! – Dijo Doll extendiendo sus alas, Sonata también sé preparo para volar. -¡Ahora escuchen Deathsaurus y Tyrek, podrían estos invasores entrar al castillo, pónganse en alerta máxima y avísenle a la perdida de Rabia que igual se ponga en guardia, nadie ataca a Dark Doll sin recibir un pago por su osadía!

-¡¿Y si no fue un ataque y fue un fallo mecánico de un dron lord Doll?!

-¡Esa es lo menos probable lagartija, ya que ocurrió cuando un dron exploto en dónde se encontraba la mayor concentración de minas y soldados, esto alguien lo planeo con mucha alevosía y ventaja, seria mucha coincidencia que fuera solo por un tornillo suelto! –Señalo Doll ya saliendo con Sonata. -¡Pero esto no se quedara de este modo, por retarme vamos aplicar el último plan que discutimos ayer, este mundo va a sufrir la invasión de muchas langostas!

-¡Pero lord Doll, esto no será necesario, tan solo debemos derrotar a los elementos sin tener que realizar algo tan extremo…!

-¡Ya basta chingada salamandra, ya me canse de esperar para lograr nuestros objetivos, voy a dar un golpe contundente a todos los miserables pacifistas para los que sobrevivan entiendan de una buena vez que su destino es ser bestias bajo nuestro mando, ahora ve a revisar mi palacio pendejo, o te hare zapatos, tu Tyrek ve a revisar los calabozos, hay una buena posibilidad que estén aquí por nuestra invitada de honor, y por ende revisaran ahí aunque el lugar este vacío!

-¡En seguida lord Doll! –Siseo Deathsaurus notándose preocupado por el plan de Doll, saliendo del salón del trono, igual Tyrek sale, entonces la ker y el centauro se ven diabólicamente entre sí para tomar ambos su rumbo, sonriendo para sus adentros. –No sé qué está pasando, pero podremos aprovecharlo nosotros para darle el tiro de gracia a Doll, cuando este con la guardia baja contra el que haya entrado aquí lo eliminaremos junto con él, debo avisarle a Rabia que esté lista, je, je, je. –Se dijo asimismo Tyrek pensando que estaba solo, no notando que de una sombra salieron la nueva heraldo de Doll junto con la otra, ambas cubierta con sus capas. –El amo Doll tenía razón, estos tres están confabulando contra él, pobres tontos, ni sospechan que ya están bien condenados, en mi opinión ya vivieron lo suficiente, ¿me pregunto cuanta carne de hamburguesa podre sacar de este buey? Seguro serán mejores que la de la cadena del payaso…

-Tyrek…

-Vaya, creo que le traes ganas a la vaca. –Dijo siniestramente la yegua más baja. –Y lo entiendo, tienen su historia, como yo la tengo con esa pegaso y la idiota hiperactiva, de acuerdo, tu ve por él, seguro deseas volverlo a encerrar en el tártaro.

-No se debió encerrar a Tyrek en ese lugar, ¡SE DEBIÓ HABERLO EXTERMINADO CON LA MAYOR TORTURA POSIBLE, QUIERO ESCUCHAR SUS GEMIDOS DE DOLOR, SU ULTIMO LATIDO Y VER SU ULTIMO ALIENTO, SERA GRANDIOSO, Y TAMBIÉN TORTURARE A LUNA ASÍ O PEOR, SU PECADO ES MAYOR AL DE TYREK, DEBÍ HABERLA MATADO, POR ESO VOY A MARTIRIZARLA A ELLA Y A TODOS SUS CERCANOS AL EXTREMO POR QUITARME LO QUE ES SOLO MÍO!

-Me gusta tu estilo chica. –Dijo con mucha maldad la primera yegua. –¡Vamos entonces, les mostraremos a estos idiotas que lo único real es el sufrimiento y el dolor, que la única salida es la locura, la bendita locura de comportarnos como bestias salvajes!

-La locura… la grandiosa locura… -Dijo la yegua alta siguiendo a Tyrek mientras la otra se volvía a esconder en las sombras del castillo oscuro.

-¡Muy bien, llegamos al castillo! –Dijo Demonsting llegando al enrejado del sistema de aguas, siendo este vigilado por un grupo de drones pirañas y rockodillos. -Desgraciadamente ahora debemos revelarnos para poder abrir ese enrejado y que vayan a los calabozos por ahí, evitando ser vistos por ellos.

-Eso va estar muy difícil por lo que veo, hay muchas cosas de esas. –Menciono Rainbow. -No vamos a poder deshacernos de ellas con algún explosivo, el espacio es limitado y podríamos destruir por donde queremos entrar, creo que ya acabo nuestro perfil bajo, hay que pelear para poder entrar, vamos seguramente a activar una alarma, rayos tan bien que íbamos…

-Entonces vamos a modificar un poco el plan. –Menciono Lighting poniéndose al frente del grupo. –Vamos a darles a estas cosas una carnada para que se distraigan, aprovechando los demás para poder entrar dentro de las murallas del castillo, y para hacer esto lo más efectivo posible tiene que ser alguien rápido para que llame la atención total de los guardias, que pueda defenderse de estos sin usar magia para no llamar la atención antes de tiempo…

-¡TU NO HARÁS ESTO LIGHTING JOLT SOLCISTE! –Grito Fluttershy dándose cuenta de lo que quería hacer el capitán de guardia. -¡LE PROMETÍ A TU MADRE QUE VOLVERÍAS A CASA, YO NO TE VOY A ABANDONAR A TU SUERTE CON ESTAS COSAS, TODOS NOSOTROS PODEMOS DESHACERNOS DE ELLAS PARA CONTINUAR NUESTRA MISIÓN!

-Entonces Doll se daría cuenta que todos estamos aquí maestra. –Empezó a explicar Lighting lo que medito. –Se pondría con la guardia alta complicándolos, pero con esto le hare creer al menos al principio que es una misión en solitario, dándoles tiempo a ustedes que se infiltren hasta el corazón de su operación, y de verdad me gustaría que hubiera otro modo, pero no es así, sé que nuestra fuerza sale cuando permanecemos unidos, pero no en este caso, sería como cuando te visitamos en el desierto, nos capturaste a todos los que fuimos, si nos hubiéramos divido un grupo habría podido entrar sin problema y liberar al otro, descuida estaré bien, se cómo cubrirme en territorio hostil, los alcanzare después.

-No me gusta indicar esto pero… Lighting tiene razón Fluttershy. –Comento Dinky de una manera muy fría. –A todos los que estudiamos con las guardias nos enseñaron eso, si existe la posibilidad de poder cubrir a nuestros compañeros así lo haremos, para intentar reunirnos con ellos otra vez usando todas nuestras fuerzas, vaya incluso ustedes seguramente ya han hecho esto alguna vez.

-Mierda, no me gusta que expongan estas cosas de esta manera tan detallada, lógica y… fría- Dijo Twilight mordiéndose los labios. –No podemos refutar esto Fluttershy, incluso creo que cualquiera de nosotros haríamos lo mismo, solo que Lighting nos ganó la idea.

-¡PERO AÚN ASÍ SPARKLE, YO NO VOY A DEJAR A LIGHTING AQUÍ, EN ESE CASO YO ME QUEDO, SE LO DEBO POR CASI MATARLO!

-No maestra, tú eres nuestra mejor carta ya que eres la más fuerte de nosotros todavía, no voy a hacer que desperdicies tu gran magia contra basura, es posible que sea necesaria tu fuerza después, y ya te dije que no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste, bueno a veces me molesto al verme la cicatriz pero no pasa nada.

-Lighting… de verdad lo siento. –Dijo Fluttershy abrazando maternalmente al corcel. –No te lo había dicho pero de verdad te quiero como si fueras mi hermanito desde que Paper y Lunar me presentaron contigo cuando llegaron de Trottinham, por favor cuídate hermano, no quiero que tu madre sufra otra perdida además de la su amado semental.

-Descuida hermana, no voy a permitir que mi madre sufra otra impresión de esas.

-Y para asegurarnos de eso yo voy a acompañarte Lighting. –Dijo valientemente Sweetie Bell dando un paso al frente. –Voy a cuidar a mi compañero como cuando conocimos a Skydancer.

-¡Sweetie no es necesario, conmigo basta, además no creo que tu hermana quiera…!

-Lighting lo que me diga Rarity sobre esto me vale, como igual te vale la opinión de Fluttershy. –Indico Sweetie con el ceño fruncido. –Sé que eres un corcel por demás capacitado para enfrentar esto, pero yo soy una unicornio que conoce la magia sónica perfectamente, podremos complementarnos afinadamente para enfrentar no solo a los muñecos, sino también a los demonios que se nos pongan enfrente.

-¿Tú también te quedas verdad Apple Bloom? –Pregunto Apple Jack volteando a ver a su hermana, callándola antes de que hablara. –Noto en tu mirada que ibas a ponerte de lado de tus amigos.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes que me iba a ofrecer para esto Apple Jack?!

-Porque te he criado junto con Big Mac y Granny Smith desde que naciste, quieres proteger a tus dos amigos dado que tú puedes cambiar, por lo menos por un rato.

-¿Pero porque te comportas así hermana? ¡Tú eres capaz de amarrarme como si estuviéramos en un rodeo! ¡¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu forma de ser?!

-Es que ya me di cuenta que no lo podre evitar, como ni Fluttershy y Rarity podrán detener a los otros dos, por eso les pido a los tres que cuiden mutuamente, alcancen a cualquiera de los grupos cuando hayan hecho la mayor distracción posible.

-Se hará como dices Apple Jack, seremos el apoyo para cualquiera de ustedes, evitaremos una pelea contra algún peso pesado, ya que nuestra prioridad es rescatar a los umbrums y a Celestia. –Expuso la Apple menor poniéndose al lado de Sweetie y de Lighting, Scootalo, Dinky, Jazz y Skydancer ya a punto de apoyar a los otros jóvenes elementos Twilight se interpone. –Chicos yo sé que quieren ayudar a sus amigos en esto, pero sus habilidades se necesitan en sus grupos originales, y tu Dinky vas a venir con mi grupo.

-¡Pero maestra, no puedo dejar a mis hermanos atrás!

-Lo se joven bailarina, pero recuerda que también te necesita tu otro amigo, ahora más que nunca. –Señalo Twilight acariciando su cabeza con la de su alumna. –Se agradecida con el tiempo que te darán tus amigos, que su sacrifico no sea en vano, aprovechemos cada segundo para bien.

-¡Pero podrían necesitar apoyo aéreo, por esta causa yo me quedare!

-No Scoot, para poder aprovechar eso que dices tú tendrías que ya estar volando, pero ahora tendrías que despegar, los drones que están volando te notarían de inmediato, capaz que ni siquiera podridas despegar, y como dijo Skydancer, hay un hechizo que impide la tele transportación, no puede ella ni las otras alicornios aparecer en el aire, por esto motivos lo mejor es atacar por tierra. -Indico Lighting desenfundando su espada para atacar. -Ustedes aprovechen para entrar sin que los drones y el sistema de seguridad se den cuenta de su presencia, ya cuando alguno de los jefes noten que supuestamente solo somos nosotros tres escaparemos de el para reunirnos de nuevo.

-¡Por esa causa yo debería quedarme con ustedes! –Dijo Dinky acercándose al pequeño grupo. -¡Si son heridos podre darles tratamiento inmediato y eficaz!

-No Dinky, tú tienes una misión importante, revisar a Celestia nada más la encuentren. –Señalo Lighting. –No sabemos si Doll la enveneno o lastimo con hechicería negra, tu podrás darle el tratamiento adecuado, a diferencia de los demás que solo sabemos primeros auxilios.

-Muy bien capitán Jolt, se hará como dice, ¡pero traten de no salir heridos ustedes, porque si no les daré un galón de medicina de Starlife a cada uno de ustedes!

-Entonces te aseguro que no pasara eso Dinky. –Dijo Lighting sintiendo muchas nauseas. –Nada más distraigamos a estas cosas ustedes pasen lo más rápido que puedan, los alcanzaremos en algunos minutos hermanos y hermanas.

-Que la reina Faust guie su trote Lighting. –Menciono Twilight, entonces el corcel sale primero al rango visual de los drones. –Disculpen estoy promocionando la revista "Herraduras y cucharas", ¿está la señora de la casa?

-INTRUSO, ELIMINAR DE FACTO. –Dijeron unísonamente los drones preparándose para atacar, haciéndolo primero un timberwolf dron, Apple Bloom salta de inmediato golpeándolo con sus cascos cubiertos de maná, haciéndolo de inmediato astillas de metal, entonces corrió Sweetie lanzando un rayo de su cuerno hacia las esferas cámaras, destruyéndolas completamente, Lighting realiza su corte para abrir el enrejado. -¡Ahora chicos, los distraeremos lo más posible para que tengan suficiente tiempo para hallar a Celestia, a Deathsaurus y a los umbrums!

-¡Gracias hermanos, tengo fe en que ustedes nos alcanzaran y que volveremos juntos a casa! –Menciono Skydancer llorando un poco mientras pasaban, Lighting, Apple Bloom y Sweetie se pusieron en la entrada cubriéndolos para que no pasaran drones en su persecución.

Mientras Dark Doll junto con Sonata y Rabia, quien como dijo Cólera fue de metiche revisaban el punto cero de la explosión, el anabelchuchy tomo varios del piso con una mueca de frustración, el impacto fue tal que deformo todo el epicentro y lo que se encontraba en él, no podía definir al momento las partes de sus drones, minas, sistema de seguridad y la bomba en cuestión. –Maldita sea, debo admitir quien hizo esto es todo un artesano, supo dónde hacer explotar su regalo para que ocasionara mayor daño, haciendo un gran efecto domino, ¿Mi querida súcubo, puedes definir por el sonido residual de donde salió esto, junto con el responsable?

-Hay un problema con lo que me solicitas mi querido Doll… siento como 20 energías de ese tipo, todas de diferentes direcciones. –Menciono la ker levantando completamente las orejas e incluso olfateando. –Y no puedo usar mi olfato tampoco, en esos 20 lugares hay el mismo aroma, un olor que jamás había olido.

-Yo estoy igual Sonata. –Indico Rabia. –Es una especie de olor muy extraño, incluso siento que lo hicieron para confundirnos más, pero dentro de esa peste… hay un aroma… que creo que conozco… pero como si fuera otro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Rabia?

-Es si comieras algo muy amargo al principio, pero ese algo se volviera muy dulce, empalagoso y más desagradable a tu gusto después.

-Eso que mencionas es muy asqueroso Rabia, las cosas no cambian de sabor así nada más, a menos que sea una especie de bebida embriagante. –Comento Doll levitando varios despojos, que dándose viendo dos pedazos en particular, entonces su mano izquierda se enciende con un fuego azul. -¡¿AHORA QUE MADRES OCURRE?! –Doll hace que la llama aumente su intensidad, mostrando la imagen de cuando Lighting salió a enfrentar a los drones guardias, del ataque de Apple Bloom, y como Sweetie atacaba con su magia a las esferas, perdiendo la imagen en ese momento. -¡No puede ser, hay tres elementos aquí!

-¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TRES MISERABLES PONYS ENTRARON A TU FORTALEZA IMPENETRABLE, DESMADRARON A UNA QUINTA PARTE DE TUS TROPAS, Y LLEGARON A LA ANTESALA DE TU APOSENTOS SIN QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA DE NADA?! –Reclamo salvajemente Rabia. -¡DE VERDAD NO PIENSAS OJETE, SEGURAMENTE VIENEN POR LA PRINCESITA, DEBISTE HABERLA MATADO EN LUGAR DE CONSERVARLA COMO PREMIO! –Entonces Rabia no to que Doll sonrió siniestramente frotándose las manos. –¡¿QUÉ TE PASA ANIMAL, TE DA GUSTO QUE TE VAYAN A JODER LAS MULAS?!

-Mi querida Rabia, no ves más allá de lo que tienes frente a tu hocico. –Menciono Doll muy tranquilamente. -¿Tú crees que solo son estos tres ponys? ¡Por supuesto que no, seguro son todos los elementos los que ya están de visita en mi reino, incluso te podría asegurar que también vienen su lagartija, el engendro, la sabandija rastrera traidora y la banshee amante del guajolote!

-¡Con razón noto sonidos muy extraños, esa sirena con esa Bell y Jazz hicieron un hechizo para confundirme! –Indico Sonata chirriando los dientes. -¡Me pagaran por hacerme la tonta, le sacare las cuerdas vocales para que mueran desangrados por ahí! ¡¿Pero dónde están Adagio y los otras basuras?!

-Seguramente ya penetraron al castillo, buscando no solo a mi nueva adquisición, también a mi querido y leal Deathsaurus, para convencerlo de tener "una vida mejor". –Señalo Doll apareciendo la imagen de su castillo en un plano, no notando nada extraño excepto en donde combatían los tres ponis que noto. –Seguro el par de traidores lo están guiando para que no sean detectados por mis sistemas de seguridad.

-¡Y lo dices como si fuera algo formidable Doll, pinche idiota! –Comento Rabia a punto de transformase e ir por la yugular de Doll. -¡Hay que encontrar a esos ponys de inmediato, para desaparecerlos de la existencia!

-Rabia deberías aprender que no tomo a la ligera nada. –Indico Doll desapareciendo la imagen de su castillo y apareciendo varias de cuevas, algunas bajo el agua. –Sabía que lo tontos ponys no abandonarían a su princesita, así que le deje recuerdos no solo a ellos, también a sus asociados inútiles, hoy será la invasión a gran escala, ya que los doce signos están divirtiéndose aquí.

-¡Siempre me ha gustado tu estilo Dark! –Indico Sonata perversamente. -¡Al no tener a los sucios elementos los drones podrán volver un infierno no solo Equestria, sino todo el miserable mundo, tomando nosotros el control de lo que quede!

-Exacto mi querida Sonata, estos ponys cometieron su más fatal y ultimo error, venir todos aquí. –Dijo Doll abriendo con su garra cortes dimensionales. –Ahora voy a atender a mis primeros tres invitados, ya que ellos fueron los causantes de mi primera derrota después de regresar aquí, les devolveré el favor de mi brazo izquierdo, Sonata te dejare en las catatumbas para empieces a rastrear a tu "excompañera de grupo" para que desaparezcas a los que te han jodido por siglos, tu Rabia prepárate, irás con tu umbrums al imperio de Cristal para deshacerte de su familia real, cuando estés lista avísame para llevarlos ahí.

-Y para asegurarme que no sobrevivan mejorare a los otros umbrums como lo hice con el finado Cólera. –Indico Rabia entrando al portal. –Malditos elementos, no pude disfrutar su último aliento, voy a tener que conformarme con ver el del resto de los parásitos antes de destruir a Sombra y a su bastardo.

-¿No has pensado que el idiota de Cólera sigue vivo Rabia? Recuerda que los ponys tienen la tonta costumbre de tratar de alargar la vida a un desahuciado. –Se preguntó Sonata, Rabia ríe malvadamente. -¡Ja, ja, ja por favor ker, tu viste las quemaduras que le hizo Scootalo, ahora debe estar muerto, y si de milagro sobrevivió debe estar lisiado y completamente deforme, y si es así lo dejare vivo para disfrutar su sufrimiento lentamente como el fenómeno que es!

-Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que entramos al castillo. –Comento Cólera mientras trataba de ver a todas direcciones, también esquivaban el sistema de vigilancia. –Siento que se nos acaba el tiempo no solo a nosotros, también a los idiotas por lo que venimos.

-No seas tan pesimista Cólera, no digas que se nos acaba el tiempo, di mejor que aún nos queda un gran lapso de este. –Indico Aria notándose en sus ojos seguridad y audacia. –Trata de ser más positiva, estoy segura que si haces eso podrás enfrentar a cualquier juicio que tengas, y te lo dice alguien que era una apática que solo pensaba a su conveniencia.

-¡Porque todos los ponys intentan que yo me comporte como ellos, yo voy a seguir siendo yo, a pesar de ser una especie de… UHM! –Cuando Cólera se gimoteaba Spike le tapó la boca, pasó un gran grupo de drones enfrente de ellos en posición de ataque. -¡Con una chingada, ya están en mayor estado de alerta, seguramente van esas cosas contra la cantante, la campesina y el soldadito, espero que no se mueran tan rápidamente!

-Tranquila Cólera, no te preocupes por ellos, podrán enfrentar el reto que sea mientras permanezcan unidos. –Dijo Twilight, entendiendo ella como el resto de sus compañeros lo que quería decir la umbrum entre líneas, sus palabras denotaban ya preocupación por sus compañeros. –Ellos ya lograron lo que necesitábamos, los drones ya están pendientes del enfrentamiento, y en cuanto a las esferas. –En ese momento Twilight hizo el hechizo de imágenes y sonidos falsos. –Con esto bastara por lo menos por unos minutos, ahora si vamos a dividirnos como estaba planeado.

-Bien, ahora pongan atención equipo de Sunset, detrás de ese cuadro de Doll en un volcán ardiendo hay un pasadizo secreto que va directo al ala oeste, cada 7 metros hay una esfera de vigilancia con un dron respectivamente, no dudo que sean de los especiales, le recomiendo que desactiven ambos al mismo tiempo evitando una lucha.

-Seremos muy cuidadosas Skydancer, usare mi conocimiento en ondas sonoras para poder desarmar esas cosas sin que ni siquiera nos noten. -Indico Adagio. –De ahí bajaremos a los calabozos si no encontramos nada en la planta baja, a menos que la princesa Celestia este en una de las torres como en un cuento de hadas.

-Sera mi grupo quien revise las torres Adi, aunque no creo que Doll la tenga en una, pero no podemos dejar esa posibilidad aunque sea muy pequeña. –Señalo Twilight. –Después si no encontramos nada revisaremos el salón del trono, el laboratorio y las habitaciones de Doll, incluso vamos a tener que revisarlo a él de ser necesario.

-Deja eso como última opción hermana, y si tienes que hacerlo espera a que por lo menos el grupo de Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Lighting se junten con el tuyo. –Comento Spike. –Ahora dinos donde podremos encontrar a Deathsaurus Demonsting.

-En este tipo de circunstancias la lagartija solo puede estar haciendo tres cosas, o ya fue donde se quedaron las dos yeguas y capitancito, siendo el guardaespaldas de Doll o revisando todo el castillo, y creo que la tercera es la opción más probable, y se cual el último lugar que revisa para volver a comenzar, donde entrena, ese lugar se encuentra en el segundo nivel en una terraza, es una especie de gimnasio que está al lado de su habitación con una consola de mando, ahí decidirá a donde ir primero.

-Entonces lo esperaremos ahí, vamos a tratar de convencerlo por última vez con palabras, pero si sigue de necio lo convenceremos de la manera más rudimentaria que conocemos todos los que vamos con él, por lo menos vamos a distraerlo para que los demás ganen tiempo para rescatar a la princesa Celestia y a los umbrums. –Menciono Apple Jack, entonces puso su casco para que los demás lo tomaran. –Es hora de separarnos física pero no espiritualmente, no importa dónde nos encontremos cada uno, siempre estaremos con ustedes mis hermanos, siempre tendrán algo del alma del otro en ustedes.

-Claro que así será Apple Jack, ahora debemos hacer todos esos compromisos. –Dijo Rarity siendo la primera que toco el casco de AJ, entonces todos siguieron su ejemplo, aunque Cólera lo hizo de mala gana y volteando al lado contrario. -¡De acuerdo!

-Entonces que todos tengamos suerte, y que nuestros ancestros y la reina Faust nos guíen a la verdadera luz y armonía. -Indico Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, apareciendo varias chispas con forma de la estrella de su marca, estas tocaron el pecho de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo los de Lighting, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell a pesar de estar ya separados y peleando. –Los quiero mucho mi querida familia, cuídense y si tienen algún problema avísenlo para que podamos ir en su ayuda.

-Princesa tonta, solo hacen boberías insulsas que no sirven para nada. –Menciono Cólera tomando camino a donde los umbrums tenían su residencia, mientras que igual los demás tomaron caminos separados, la umbrum guiaba a su grupo con un gesto muy apático, pero el gesto de Twilight de verdad la conmovió por dentro, (nunca pensé que sentiría que otros se preocuparan por mí, de siempre creí que solo importaba uno mismo… pero siempre tuve la compañía de Peste desde que tengo uso de razón… porque no me di cuenta del aprecio que le tenía al estúpido, amigo espero que a pesar de la muerte tan espantosa que sufriste estés descansando en paz, pero todo lo malo que hicimos… me gustaría que hubiera una forma de que él pueda purgar sus culpas, incluso si yo pudiera hacerlo en su lugar…)

-Hey Cólera, pélame. –Indico Rainbow con su tonito especial molesto, entonces Cólera deja de pensar y la voltea a ver. –Ya era hora, hasta parecías un dron, ya solo señalabas donde recordabas donde había una bola de cristal o un dron para desactivarlo.

-Es que… estaba recordando al amigo que no pude ayudar al final de su sendero. –Comento honestamente Cólera con los ojos llorosos. –Si hubiera sido más afable con el… tal vez me habría hecho caso cuando le advertí…

-Amiga Cólera tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso a tu amigo al final de su camino. –Indico Pinkie consolando a Cólera con su testa. –Sé que fue algo muy cruel que viviste, pero te puso en el camino correcto, y no pienses que no sentías, te preocupaste cuando tus compañeros estaban emborrachándose estúpidamente, como estas preocupada ahora, solo tienes que ser más convincente. –Entonces Pinkie toma la umbrum. -¡¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE PUEDES SER MUY CONVINCENTE COLLEN?!

\- Pues estamos a segundos de averiguarlo Pie. –Menciono Cólera señalando unas barracas oscuras en el patio trasero izquierdo del castillo, habían llegado al campamento umbrum.


	37. Confrontación entre beta y alfa

**Capítulo XXXVII.**

 **Confrontación entre beta y alfa.**

Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity y Cólera se acercaron lenta y cuidadosamente a las barracas umbrums, pudieron llegar sin hacer mucho escándalo, la atención de muchos de los drones se desvió hacia el grupo de Lighting, dejando en esa zona del castillo mucho paso libre. –Ya casi llegamos querida, ¿Cómo vas a empezar a hablar con los demás umbrums Cólera?

-No lo sé realmente unicornio, lo he estado pensando mucho sin poder decidirme como rayos lo hare… primero tengo que convencerlos que yo sigo siendo yo… eso se escuchó muy mal, después debo persuadirlos de que nos larguemos de aquí lo más rápido que nos den las alas, para lograrlo creo que voy a hablarles lo más sincera y amablemente posible.

-Ya te dijo Twilight que no intentes ser alguien que no eres Cólera. –Señalo Rarity notándose un poco molesta. –Se sincera pero hazlo como siempre lo has hecho, directamente sin rodeos y sin palabras dulces, necesitas una verdad frontal, incluso creo que debes enojarte un poco, eso no es malo si sabes detenerte antes de perder completamente el juicio, después de que termine esto si tú lo deseas puedes endulzar tu carácter, y por favor querida llámame por mi nombre, soy Rarity, no la "unicornio", somos amigas.

-Yo nunca le dije esa palabra a Peste, "amigo". –Dijo melancólicamente Cólera, entonces llegaron a la puerta de las barracas. –Estos de verdad no entienden, debería haber un guardia vigilando para notar si un dron u otro demonio intente hacernos algo.

-Veo qué mencionas esto con mucho coraje Collen.

-¡Dash les dije que!... saben que olvídenlo, díganme como quieran, pero no se quejen si les digo solo ponys después, y la razón que digo esto es porque los únicos que vigilábamos a conciencia éramos Peste y yo de siempre, así descubrimos a Demonsting la primera vez, pero Peste lo hacía prácticamente obligado por mí, la única vez que no me hizo caso fue… ya saben el cuento.

-Entonces Peste debió estimarte un poco Collen, sino nunca te habría hecho caso, y ya no te sientas culpable, tu no lo obligaste a escupirle a Rabia, tu solo te saliste de ahí insultándola, y no te emborrachaste como el, ahora vamos a entrar, Rarity deja un hechizo de detección para saber si alguien desagradable entra después de nosotras.

-Está hecho Rainbow. –Señalo Rarity dejando un velo mágico invisible después de qué las yeguas cruzaron la puerta, las yeguas empezaron a caminar no notando ni un signo de movimiento en el lugar, pero de entre las sombras un par de ojos brillaron intensamente (je, je, je, comida, y es solo para mí, son yeguas salidas de un cuento de potrillos, seguro su desesperación será muy jugosa por lo bonitas que son) pensó la figura a punto de atacar, abrió sus alas y ataco directamente hacia la victima que creía sería la más fácil, grave error para él, escogió a Cólera, quien se detuvo suspirando extrañando a sus compañeras, ellas no habían notado a la sombra, a punto de que la mordieran Cólera hace un movimiento rápido atrapando al umbrum, que era del tamaño de un potro de 9 años. -¡¿QUÉ MADRES… COMO PUDISTE DETECTARME PONY?!

-¡Mierda ya nos descubrieron! –Dijo Rarity poniéndose en guardia junto con Pinkie y Rainbow. -¡Ahora como son estos seres seguramente se nos echaran como 30 encima!

-Tranquila Rarity, solo esta esté zarrapastroso. –Dijo tranquilamente Cólera pero apretando más a su prisionero. –Desde que el insecto me sorprendió creo que mis reflejos evolucionaron un poco, y ayuda que conozca los movimientos cuando los umbrums atacan, ¿dime mocoso cómo te llamas?

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE JODIDA PONY, SUÉLTAME O TE ARRANCO LOS CASCOS A MORDIDAS!

-Ya veo, todavía no te nombran. –Comento Cólera. –¿Estabas en tu prueba para que elijan como te llamaran, no potro?

-¡¿Cómo que una prueba Collen?!

.Es una tradición de los umbrums Pie, a cierta edad a los jóvenes se les hace un examen, depende del sentimiento negativo que sientan más o de sus acciones serán nombrados, ya se imaginaran como consiguieron sus nombres Peste y Rabia… y como yo adquirí el mío.

-¡¿RABIA ESTA AQUÍ?! –Dijo todo espantado el joven umbrum temblando mucho, al oír el nombre de su lideresa se le olvido totalmente su aptitud. -¡Tengo que irme, no quiero ser un zombi!

-Cálmate chico, Rabia no está, no te estreses. –Dijo Pinkie abrazando al umbrum para calmarlo. –Por lo que veo le tienes pánico.

-¡Y como no voy a tenérmele pánico, ella revive muertos, y por sus rostros se ve que sufren aun después de haberlos martirizado! -Respondió el umbrum. -¡Incluso lo hizo con el pendejo de Cólera, sin motivo! –Al escuchar su nombre Cólera suelta un poco al chico. -¡Si remató como si nada a alguien que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, que nos va a pasar a los que fallemos, yo estoy condenado… y los demás también, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Rabia decida que ya no le servimos!

-No sufras joven, por eso venimos, vamos a ayudarlos a que Rabia no cometa un genocidio contra su propio pueblo. –Menciono Rainbow amablemente, extrañando al umbrum. -¡¿Los miserables ponys, ayudarnos?! ¡Por favor, si fueron ustedes que nos encerraron en el culo del mundo en primer lugar!

-¿Y nos culpas?, ustedes querían hacernos sufrir, bien podían haber intentado otra cosa… mejor no nos extendamos, por favor piensa un poco, ¿tú no harías con Rabia lo mismo, expulsarla?

-¡A RABIA SI PUDIERA LA DESMEMBRARÍA Y VERLA QUE SE MURIERA EN UN CHARCO DE SU PROPIA SANGRE RETORCIÉNDOSE!

-Sí, muchos quisieran hacerlo, pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de desterrarla y encerrarla, ¿no lo harías?

-Si no puedo exterminarla… pero si pudiera encerrarla y/o expulsarla, sin duda lo haría. –Dijo el joven sentándose, entendiendo la explicación de los ponys, pero aún tenía dudas. -¿Y ustedes que ganan con ayudarnos, que seamos sus esclavos o que nos vuelvan a encerrar en basuralandia?

-La razón es tan sencilla que hasta un mocoso retardado como tú comprenderías.-Dijo despectivamente Cólera con un gesto muy diabólico, pero en sus ojos se notaba un poco de compresión. –Esa sucia de Rabia es peligrosa tanto para ponys como para umbrums, por eso nos vamos a unir contra el enemigo común, voy a tratar de exponer mi caso y recordándoles a los demás que esa bruja mato a más de la mitad de los umbrums para que la dejen, esa no merece ser la líder ni de gusanos.

-¡¿Entonces tú quieres tomar su lugar como soberana, desgraciada pony rara?! ¡Peste intento hacerse del poder y lo exterminaron!

-(Este chico no me reconoció, a pesar de comportarme como siempre, piensa que ya estire la pata, tal vez por el momento sea mejor así) Mira mocoso, yo hago esto porque sinceramente… me da pena su forma de vida, hace poco entendí que cada ser tiene el derecho a decidir lo que hará con su llama de existencia, no que lo obliguen a hacer lo que desea un monstruo, como Rabia y Doll, yo solo quiero que tengan la libertad de elegir todos ustedes, si es ser como los ponys o seguir siendo unos desgraciados que sea decisión de cada uno.

-¡Y tú que vas a saber qué es lo que queremos y necesitamos los umbrums pony infeliz! –Grito el joven soltándose ya completamente de Cólera y huyendo hacia donde iban las yeguas. -¡Si no quieren que las exterminemos será mejor que den media vuelta y se larguen metiches!

-Y pasó lo que temía, ese mocoso idiota no me reconoció ni me creyó. –Menciono Cólera cambiando su gesto molesto a uno de gran preocupación. –Si no convencí a un niño tarado, menos voy a meter en razón a los adultos.

-Entonces hazlo a la mala cariño, como era tu plan original. –Indico Rarity. –Ya viste que siendo gentil no resulto, no son ponys, son umbrums como tú, alza la voz como lo hacías antes de cambiar, que reconozcan tu gestos físicos, pero sentiste algo de compasión por el jovencito que te impidió comportarte de una manera ruda y eficaz.

-Es cierto, el chico me dio pena, esa es una de las razones por la que creyó que soy una pony. –Comento preocupada Cólera, entonces se puso al frente del grupo. –Síganme yeguas, ese niño va a donde nos reuníamos todos nosotros, seguro congregará a todos los umbrums para avisar de nuestra presencia, aprovechare eso para hablar con todos y tratar de convencerlos a la buena, pero si no ocurre eso voy a convencerlos a mi modo (a la muy mala), pónganse en alerta, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia si las hieren o peor los otros idiotas.

-¡Ya te preocupas por nosotras Collen, te felicito, ya nos consideras tus amigas! –Señalo Pinkie haciendo una explosión de confeti, Cólera, Rarity y Rainbow la vieron con una mueca pidiendo silencio. –Uy, lo siento se me paso el casco.

-Pues que no se te pase de nuevo Pinkie, debemos estar en alerta siendo cautelosas y silenciosas, ahora avancemos y recuerden lo que les pedí. –Comento Cólera ya avanzando, seguida por Rarity y Rainbow, Pinkie se quedó un poco retrasada. –Ya Collen me llamo por mi nombre, por eso no dejare que ella la lastime, ese problema lo debo resolver solo yo…

-¡Pinkie no te quedes atrás, Collen empieza a molestarse contigo!

-¡Ya voy Dashie, solo me quede pensando en un problema pasado… que pronto tratare de resolver! –Contesto la pony rosa para seguir a sus amigas con sus tradicionales brincos.

En donde entraron los ponys Lighting, Apple Bloom y Sweetie seguían peleando contra los drones guardias, a pesar de su reducido número tenían dominados a los entes a pesar de que llegaban prácticamente dos cuando uno era vencido, un dron velociraptor ataco a Sweetie con un zarpazo haciéndola retroceder, esta se limpió la poca sangre que le saco, lo ataco con su cuerno sónicamente haciéndolo volar chocándose con un dron alce mandando a ambos al aire, donde aparece casi mágicamente Apple Bloom, golpeando a ambos con toda su fuerza física y su conocimiento del maná, haciendo que estos hicieran carambola contra un grupo de 13 drones, aprovechando todos los rebotes Lighting los corta fatalmente a todos. -¡¿Sweetie estas bien, esa cosa no te hirió profundamente?!

-No Lighting, recuerda que aunque no se vea me cubrí con ondas sónicas, aunque si tenía esa cosas garras muy afiladas, pudo pasarlo un poco.

-Por eso no hay que confiarse Sweetie, a pesar de que somos más fuerte que ellos si nos distraemos podrían tener suerte y matarnos. –Señalo Apple Bloom juntándose con los otros dos. –Demonios, estamos haciendo mucho ruido y nadie de los ojetes llegan.

-Es cierto, solo llegan más muñecos, ¿será que descubrieron a los demás y fueron tras ellos?

-Es una posibilidad Sweetie, o todavía están revisando donde Fluttershy hizo estallar las bombas. –Comento Lighting. -En este caso lo mejor es entrar nosotros también, para que crean que estamos solos, buscar a Celestia en otro lugar y ganar segundos muy valiosos a nuestros compañeros.

-¡Me parece un buen plan caballerito, hagámoslo! –Indico Apple Bloom poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo. -¡Síganme, creo poder encontrar a la princesa ya su aura es muy especial, el maná que está en su alrededor se comporta de manera distinta, eso nos servirá de faro!

-Quien lo dijera, no le creía a Sonata cuando me advirtió sobre ti Apple Bloom, pero te volviste una experta en el estudio del maná. –Hablo alguien muy suspicazmente en prácticamente todo el lugar, entonces salió de un portal Dark Doll enfrente de los ponys, cerrándole el paso al castillo. –No pensé que volvería a encontrar a alguien con este nivel, esa cebra debe ser muy perspicaz al notar tu potencial, pero no estas a mi nivel todavía mula, los anabelchucky prácticamente creamos este tipo de dominio, por eso pude crear mi maravilloso metal.

-¡Mierda! –Dijo Apple Bloom poniéndose ella junto con Lighting y Sweetie en guardia. -¡Así que el "gran" Doll no honra con su presencia, pensé que enviarías a uno de tus lame herraduras a atendernos!

-Por favor campesina, creo que ustedes valen algo de mi tiempo, ya que son el capitancito que me cortó un brazo, la banshee que no se cansa de insultarme y tu querida, que puedes manejar magia sin tener cuerno. –Dijo Doll mientras afilaba más sus garras muy amenazadoramente. –Francamente son ustedes ponys muy especiales, de haber sabido esto en un mejor momento los hubiera hecho mis heraldos en lugar de la llorona, la alimaña y el guajolote, ya tendría a Equestria bajo mis pies.

-¡De ningún modo! –Grito Sweetie apareciendo su cañón sónico, puso en mira él pecho de Doll a punto de disparar. -¡Es posible que nos manipularas como a Skydancer, a Demian y a Steel, pero como ellos seguramente nuestros hermanos nos habrían hecho reaccionar, dándonos cuenta que eres el hijo de la gran puta del Caos, pobre de Deathsaurus, su gran lealtad no te la mereces perro pendejo!

-¡Y de nuevo con asquerosa lengua Sweetie Bell! –Dijo Doll sacando sus hoces, muy enfurecido. -¡Si les dije esto es porque de verdad intentaba negociar con ustedes, habrían obtenido mejores beneficios que ese trio de traidores, incluso su familiares habrían sobrevivido como la nueva elite, pero ya me di cuenta que no piensan, sus ideales son idiotas, por esto ahora me voy a divertir un poco con ustedes, pero antes me van a decir quien entro a mi castillo antes que ustedes, no soy tan pendejo para creer que ustedes tres vienen solos!

-¡Pues te vas a quedar con la duda Doll, ya nunca te lo vamos a decir! –Menciono Lighting desenfundando su espada poniéndose en guardia. -¡No deberías preocuparte si hay elementos en tu choza, te deberían preocupar los elementos que tienes enfrente!

-¡Un buen consejo capitancito, ya no subestimare a ninguno de ustedes trio de ojetes! –Señalo Doll haciendo llamear sus ojos. -¡Voy a practicar mi nuevos poderes en ustedes, siéntanse orgullosos, lo voy a dejar que ni siquiera servirán para hacer bistecs, pero descuiden voy a dejarlo vivos por un momento para que vean a su país arder y que se mueran en esa agonía!

-Carajo, esperaba a cualquiera de los otros ya que ya conocemos sus poderes nuevos, no a Doll del que solo sabemos que puede dividirse. –Le dijo Lighting a sus amigas mientras Doll hacia un calentamiento antes de pelear. –Y es posible que este sea una copia, pero no podemos subestimarlo, Doll siempre se fortalece después de enfrentar un reto.

-Sweetie, Lighting no se preocupen, yo me encargo de él, voy a atacarlo con toda mi fuerza desde el inicio, ustedes pasen cuando lo derribe, juro que en cuanto pueda los alcanzare. –Indico Apple Bloom empezando a brillar multicolor, pero sus compañeros la voltearon a ver haciendo negaciones. -¡¿Amigos porque no quieren?! ¡Yo soy la única que puede estar al nivel de este cabrón ahora!

-Porque no te vamos a dejar sola Bloom, y menos que te desgaste. –Menciono Lighting. –Además como ya te dije, este tipo todavía no sabemos cuál es su límite, el cual estoy seguro que es mayor incluso que el que tiene Sonata.

-¡¿Entonces ese es tu brillante plan, pelear los tres para ver cuál es su fuerza, para avisarle a los demás?!

-No Apple Bloom, creo saber cuál es el plan de LJ. –Explico Sweetie. –Vamos a hacer lo que hicieron su madre y mi maestra en el tártaro, ganar el mayor tiempo posible luchando contra él, con una diferencia, cuando tengamos una oportunidad entraremos al castillo, recuerda que nuestra prioridad es la misión de rescate, para eso te necesitamos entera, si peleas a toda tu capacidad ahora no podrás ayudar a encontrar a Celestia.

-Lo entiendo Sweetie, Lighting, tenemos mejor oportunidad de ganar si luchamos juntos que con uno solo, pero deben entender que yo no quiero que los lastimen, los amo demasiado a ambos, si la cosa se pone más ruda yo les cubro el lomo para escapemos todos juntos (De ser posible, sino yo me quedo)

-Eso no pasara Apple Bloom, o nos vamos los tres o nadie, deja tu transformación como tu última carta, pero recuerda que nosotros dos te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, aun siendo la más dotada de los tres. –Señalo Sweetie abrazando a Apple Bloom, igual lo hizo Lighting. –Hazle caso a Sweetie Bloomie, veras que si permanecemos juntos nada nos detendrá, ni siquiera la bestia que tenemos enfrente.

-¡Perdón por dudar de ustedes y de su fuerza mis amigos, no importa qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo, si permanecemos unidos no nos podrá vencer tan fácil, ahora pagaras todos los crímenes que has hecho Doll, es hora de que el joven que murió hace mil años ya descanse y no sufra por tus transgresiones!

-¡Ponys idiotas, es el mismo cuento que me dijo la serpiente junto con la momia y el mudo, yo siempre he sido aquel al que Celestia traiciono, yo evolucione a diferencia de todos ustedes patéticos, ni siquiera pueden morirse solos, quieren hacerlo acompañados, le tienen pánico a la soledad, cuando este es el mejor estado en el que uno puede estar, EL SER MAS IMPORTANTE DEL UNIVERSO ES UNO MISMO, POR ESO LOS DEMÁS MISERABLES DEBEN SER EXTERMINADOS!

-¡Nosotros tres te demostraremos que lo que piensas es un gran error Doll! -Menciono Lighting saltando sobre Doll seguido por Sweetie y Bloomie, igual Doll se lanzó sobre ellos, escuchándose el choque de ambas fuerzas con un sonido metálico muy estridente.

-Ya mi hermana empezó a luchar en serio. –Dijo Rarity volteando a ver de dónde venían, ya su grupo estaba a metros de donde se reunían los umbrums, no habían recibido ningún tipo de ataque por el momento. –Por las auras que chocaron podría afirmar que están peleando con el mismo Doll.

-Rarity se ve que estas preocupada por Sweetie, pero recuerda que no está sola, Lighting y Bloom la protegerán como ella lo hará respectivamente, y recuerda que ellos solo le harán perder el tiempo, escaparan de ser necesario. –Señalo Rainbow notando el nerviosismo de Rarity, esta se calmó un poco. –Eso lo sé Rainbow, pero no dejo de ser su hermana mayor, yo sé que cuando Sweetie brille lo hará más intensamente que yo, pero no está demás que vaya a ayudarla si lo necesita, debemos terminar nuestra misión lo antes posible por favor Collen.

-¡¿Y crees que no tengo prisa con esto Rarity?! –Indico Cólera punto de abrir una puerta. –Hemos llegado al salón principal ponys, tengan mucho cuidado, es muy posible que todos los umbrums se nos echen encima, más porque ese mocoso odioso seguro ya les aviso, traten de alejarlos un poco para que llegue al centro del salón y pueda hablarles, ruego por el creador que me crean cuando le hable, por eso voy a ser muy desgraciada al hablar.

-Haz lo que debas Collen, nosotras te protegeremos para que hables, incluso Rarity te pondrá un campo de fuerza. –Comento Rainbow. - ¿A cuántos Umbrums debemos esperar amiga?

-Como... a unos cien Dash.

-Esos son… muchos menos de los que eran cuando fueron al Imperio de Cristal Collen. –Dijo Triste y con la melena lacia Pinkie. –Incluso creo que es el número que se estaba chocando con el escudo de Shinning.

-Lo sé… ahora eso es irónicamente cruel, si el príncipe ese no quita su escudo… ya no existiríamos. –Dijo Cólera sintiéndose triste y muy arrepentida de haber disfrutado perversamente que los miembros de la clase baja de su raza hicieran eso. –Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo, para eliminar no solo a Rabia, también a mí a pesar de crear una paradoja, para evitar el sufrimiento de esos pobres, y para colmo a muchos de ellos los mató la maldita bruja después… lo siento.

-Ya Collen, es hora de empezar a enmendar tus errores, salva a los que quedan por respeto a los que se adelantaron en el camino. –Indico Pinkie haciendo que Cólera se apoyara en ella. –Ahora respira profundamente, deja de llorar y ponte seria, así no lo vas a convencer, necesitamos todas a la Collen perra, grosera y directa, pero que ya es una gran yegua por dentro que se preocupa por los demás.

-Está bien Pinkie, gracias por apoyarme en esto amigas. –Dijo Cólera calmándose, cambiando su rostro triste a su mueca molesta, empezando a abrir la puerta. -¡Vamos a entrar ponys, recuerden lo que les dije, golpeen fuerte pero traten de no lastimar a los estúpidos mucho!

-¡De acuerdo Collen! –Menciono Rainbow preparándose para pelear nada más entrara, igual lo hicieron Rarity y Pinkie, entonces Cólera abrió la puerta y las yeguas entraron amenazadoramente al salón con un brinco esperando una emboscada, pero lo que encontraron fue algo… muy parecido a lo que vivió Cólera en día del ritual, los umbrums sobrevivientes estaban teniendo una fiesta con mucho alcohol, celebrando la supuesta muerte de Cólera, el único que trataba de que se pusieran serios era el niño que encontraron antes junto con otros tres más o menos de la misma edad. -¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES PASA AQUÍ?!

-¡Señor por favor, aquí están tres elementos junto con una yegua que me da la impresión que es muy fuerte! –Indico el potro de una manera desesperada tratando que le hicieran caso. -¡Debemos estar en alerta, no nos vaya a pasar lo mismo cuando lady Rabia obtuvo sus nuevos poderes!

-¡Ya deja de estar molestando sin nombre!... ¡Hip! –Respondió el umbrum adulto, ya completamente ebrio sin ninguna preocupación. -¡Divierte, estamos en el velorio del patético de Cólera, quien ni siquiera sirvió como zombi, muriendo igual que patético de Peste, déjanos beber en paz, Rabia dijo que tenemos que celebrar el deceso de ese ser inútil… hip!

-¡¿Qué ya se volvió loco señor?! –Grito completamente horrorizado el chico. -¡Por favor recapacite, a Cólera lo mataron los ponys, pero porque Rabia hizo que solo sintiera dolor, esa pegaso solo hizo que dejara de sufrir, y Rabia solo nos da alcohol para tenernos controlados, no dudaría que esa cosa tenga algo extraño, que podría hacer que nos volvamos sus esclavos más fácilmente, por favor ya no sigan bebiendo, los elementos se acercan, yo no me quiero morir, debemos estar alerta!

-¡Cierra tu inútil hocico sin nombre! –Entonces el adulto golpeo salvajemente al joven, lastimándolo de inmediato. -¡Si sigues chingandome escuincle juro que te desmiembro, podemos hacer más cómo tu después, eres muy reemplazable como los otros idiotas que hiciste que suplicaran!

-¡Señor por favor perdóneme, yo solo no quiero que nos muramos, por favor hágame caso! ¡¿Por qué ningún adulto nos hace caso?! –Grito llorando el joven ya completamente roto, se escucharon más golpes, sus compañeros a los que convenció de que lo ayudaran también los agredieron de una manera muy violenta. -¡Por favor ya no nos peguen, solo somos sin nombre, no vamos a poder defendernos de los elementos, por favor ayúdennos, se los suplico! –Entonces el adulto ya viéndose completamente rabioso lo le pone sus cascos delanteros sobre su pequeño cuello derribándolo. –Señor… por piedad… no me…

-¡YA BASTA MOCOSO, TU COMO PESTE SOLO GASTAS EL AIRE DE LOS DEMÁS, TE VOY A HACER EL FAVOR DE MATARTE, SERES COMO TU NO MERECEN…UGH! –A punto de asesinar al chico alguien lo toma de cuello, apretándolo casi al punto de quebrarlo como rama seca. –Que... quien… ¡¿es un elemento quien me intenta matar a sangre fría?!

-Lo dice el hijo de su reputisima madre… ¡QUIEN VA A MATAR A UN POBRE NIÑO ASUSTADO! –Dijo completamente fuera de sus casillas Cólera, al momento que golpearon al niño algo de verdad se encendió en su cabeza, ni cuando todavía no era ella lastimaba a las crías, no las trataba como niños, pero la respetaba y cuidaba, algo que tenía en común con el finado Peste, por eso eran los encargados de la guardería umbrum, y se encolerizo más al ver la súplica del niño y la respuesta del adulto. -¡SI LE VUELVES A PONER UN CASCO ENCIMA NO SOLO A ESTE MOCOSO, SINO A CUALQUIER CRÍA HASTA AHÍ LLEGAS MISERABLE!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA…?!

-¡¿ACASO TE DI EL PERMISO DE LADRAR MISERABLE PERRO?! –Dijo Cólera al apretar más su agarre, aumentando la tortura del umbrum, entonces noto que algunos adultos iban hacia los niños que agredieron. -¡Malditas bestias, si tocan a estos inocentes les voy a hacer algo que desearan nunca haberse puesto en mi camino!

-¡¿Te atreves a amenazarnos yegua ramera?! ¡No creo que puedas contra todos…!

-Oh claro que puede ojetes, pero Collen no lo hará solamente ella. –Indico Rainbow, quien junto con Pinkie y Rarity bajaron a proteger al trio de jóvenes. –Malditos miserables, estos niños solo quieren vivir y no escuchan su súplica de auxilio por su pinche alboroto, sino que además los agreden, gusanos egoístas, no piensan que sin estos jóvenes hasta aquí llegan como pueblo.

-¡Los elementos… este sin nombre tenía razón! –Dijo ya todo espantado el umbrum. -¡Vienen a exterminarnos, auxilio, no me hagas daño!

-¡Desgraciados, ahora suplicas, pero cuando este niño lo hizo contigo incluso lo intentaste matar, te voy a…!

-¡Collen apacíguate! –Le grito Pinkie mientras se ponía a tranquilizar a los otros tres umbrums jóvenes. -¡Recuerda a lo que venimos, sé que ahora crees que estos… malnacidos no merecen otra oportunidad, pero recuerda que tú eras muy parecido a ellos, con la diferencia de que a ti siempre te importo su descendencia, diles lo que sabemos y ya después que estos miserables decidan si quieren un cambio o seguir siendo… ni siquiera puedo describir lo que hacen!

-Pinkie… solo porque no quiero que mi raza desaparezca. –Dijo Cólera calmándose. –Escucha mocoso, ve con los elementos y júntate con los otros tres sin nombre, ya viste que no queremos hacerles daño a los umbrums, mucho menos a ustedes, a diferencia de estos mezquinos insensibles.

-S-s-si señorita. –Dijo temblando mucho el joven yendo a paso lento con sus compañeros y las otras yeguas, seguido de cerca por Cólera aun dando su abrazo fatal al umbrum adulto, entonces empezó a escuchar murmullos de los demás. -¿Porque no hacemos nada? ¡Estas zorras son menos que nosotros, podremos exterminarlas fácil por ser más!

-¡Es cierto, al diablo con Saña, si lo mata no importa, nos desharemos de tres elementos e invitada, y también nos desharemos de los sin nombre llorones ya que no sirven, se pueden hacer más, seguro Rabia nos dará más alcohol por…! –No terminaba de decir su idea un umbrum cuando nacieron enfrente de cada uno un cristal verdoso, a nada estuvieron de atravesarles los cráneos. -¡Mierda, de donde salió esto!

-¡Se los advertir a todos Amok, si intentan algo raro contra mis amigas y/o con los pequeños juro que voy a lisiarlos a todos ustedes, deberían agradecer esto, ya no podría tomar sus putas vidas aunque pidan a gritos que los exterminen! –Dijo amenazadoramente Cólera conteniéndose para no volver atrás, a su antiguo yo. -¡Ahora si me van a tener que escuchar idiotas, a diferencia que cuando la traicionera de Rabia nos eliminó casi a todos por su maldita borrachera!

-¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO PUTA YEGUA, Y PORQUE DICES… IMPOSIBLE… ERES CÓLERA?! –Saña se dio cuenta que la yegua linda que lo tenía agarrado era el umbrum que supuestamente Scootalo quemo, al fin pudo reconocer su estilo de lucha al bajársele el alcohol por el espanto. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASO, PORQUE CAMBIASTE?! ¡MISERABLE TRAIDOR, SEGURO HICISTE LO MISMO QUE EL INFAME DE SOMBRA!

-Discúlpate.

-¡¿Estás loco volteado?! ¡Nunca me disculpare con alguien que es un fenómeno como…!

-Discúlpate con el niño estúpido. –Dijo Cólera poniendo a Saña enfrente del joven. –A mí me vale madres lo que me digan ustedes sobre mí, incluso me vale los insultos que le dan… a mi hermano, pero a los niños se les debe respetar y cuidar idiota, son el futuro de nuestra gente Saña, pero la mayoría de ustedes no ven más allá de sus sucios hocicos, solo piensan en ustedes mismos, por eso casi no quedamos umbrums, ahora si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza le vas a pedir perdón, y que sea una disculpa sincera.

-¡YO NUNCA HARÍA...-¡ -Cuando empezó a reclamar Saña Cólera lo empezó a exprimir el cuello, sintió que saldría volando su cabeza. -¡MALDITO ENGENDRO!

-Solo te daré una par de segundos Saña, discúlpate ahora o si no…

-¡DISCÚLPAME SIN NOMBRE! –Grito ya Saña desesperado por su seguridad. -¡No quería lastimarte!

-Eso es una gran mentira Saña. –Dijo Cólera apretando más el cuello. –Tu querías herirlo o incluso matarlo, solo buscan pretextos para lastimar a los niños, monstruos miserables, discúlpate admitiendo eso.

-¡ES CIERTO, SOLO QUERÍA UN PRETEXTO PARA HACERLO SUFRIR! –Dijo honestamente Saña. -¡Cómo a la mayoría de umbrums nos gusta ver la desesperación en los ojos de cualquiera, incluso con los de nuestra misma raza, juro que yo ya no hare esto!

-¿Estas conforme con la disculpas de este imbécil niño? –Pregunto amablemente Cólera, el joven se quedó pensando un poco. –No se… creo que no es una disculpa ya que… que no está arrepentido… y que volvería hacer eso.

-Pienso Igual que tu mocoso. –Indico Cólera a punto de poner toda su fuerza… pero aventó a Saña hacia los demás. –Pero ahora ya sabe que le ira muy mal si vuelve a lastimarte a ti o algún otro potro umbrum, que le agradezca a su buena estrella esta nueva oportunidad.

-¡DESGRACIADO CABRÓN, JURO QUE…!

-¡CIERREN TODOS SU HOCICO BESTIAS! –Grito Cólera, el resto de los adultos se callaron de inmediato, la yegua umbrum imponía mucha autoridad, una autoridad de respeto, no una autoridad basada en el miedo como la de Rabia. -¡Ahora voy a exponerles mi caso, y espero que con esto se den cuenta que nuestro pueblo ha vivido en un error, además de que ya no debemos estar con la sucia de Rabia, esta es como el idiota de Saña, solo piensa en su beneficio personal, lastimando a su prójimo para su gozo!

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿TU PREOCUPADO POR NOSOTROS?! –Increpo Amok. -¡SI MAL NI RECUERDO TU QUERÍAS DE SIEMPRE ECHARTE A RABIA PARA OBTENER SU LUGAR, INCLUSO HABRÍAS ELIMINADO AL PENDEJO E INÚTIL DE PESTE PARA LOGRAR TUS FINES CÓLERA!

-Sí, admito ese pecado. –Comento Cólera muy apaciblemente. –Admito qué pensaba como todos ustedes, buscando el poder para mi beneficio, usando a lo que fuera y a quien sea como escalones, pero a pesar de ser un desgraciado respetaba a las crías, junto con Peste y algunos otros. –Al decir esto Cólera ve a los niños muy dulcemente. –Pero ocurrió… el ataque de Rabia hacia nosotros, ya que en su arranque furioso no solo mato adultos, también a crías… volviéndolos zombis… no puedo decir que no piensan ya que yo lo viví en carne propia… estas atrapada en tu propio cuerpo, sin poder mover ni un musculo, obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de Rabia… y no se conforma con eso, todos los golpes que recibes te siguen doliendo, incluso más que en estado normal… pero ni siquiera puedes gritarlo, deseas gritar pero técnicamente no tienes boca para hacerlo, estas encerrada en tu cuerpo para siempre, ya que te mueres pero no puede tu alma escapar a ningún lado, y ese sufrimiento es muy posible que sea igual al del ultimo círculo del tártaro… ya no hay que seguirla compatriotas, hay que abandonarla.

-¡¿Para qué nos guíes tu o ese traidor de Sombra fenómeno?!

-No Saña, lo que quiero es que todos ustedes tomen su propia decisión, como yo lo hice hace poco. –Indico Cólera volviendo a poner su gesto molesto. –Pero tienen que ser decisiones tomadas a conciencia… ¡Ya que no puedo creer que estén cometiendo el mismo error que cuando mataron a Peste junto con los demás, estaban emborrachándose, teniendo e este pobre mocoso como su único vigía! ¡¿Qué puede pasar si Rabia decide que ya no los requiere respirando idiotas?! ¡Como ya los acostumbro a embriagarse seguro les ofrecería más bebida, seguramente adulterada con más narcóticos, para poderlos matar fácilmente cuando estén inconscientes, por favor piensen, es más estoy segura que el niño tiene razón! ¡¿Rarity puedes analizar ese licor que se estaban tragando estos güeyes por favor?!

-Por supuesto Collen. –Dijo Rarity levitando el líquido de una botella, después de un escaneo profundo dio el resultado. –No solo es vino barato, borrachos que se conforman con tan poco, también tiene otra cosa, es una droga tan potente y adictiva como la cocaína, pero es mágica, creo que es la misma mugre que Doll le daba a Darksteel, pero menos procesada, haciéndola más peligrosa… deduzco que Rabia busca que se quemen las neuronas para controlarlos mejor.

-¡UNICORNIO FARSANTE, SOLO QUIERES ESPANTARNOS PARA ROBARNOS NUESTRO DULCE VINO!

-Piensa Amok retrasado mental, mis amigas no quieren su mugre alcohol de alambique casero, ¿no me digas que crees que Rabia, la Rabia que conocemos desde que no teníamos nombre, sea capaz de no hacer eso? Si es así te tengo un ejemplo de que si es una maldita víbora traicionera… ¡Yo, uso sus poderes para corromper mi cuerpo, sabes que ella es capaz de volverlo hacer con todos ustedes!

-¡Hizo eso porque era tu plan traicionarla Cólera, por eso te dio el castigo que merecías!

-¡AHORA YA NO CULPO A COLLEN EN TENER SUS DUDAS, USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS! –Grito Rainbow al ver que a todos los argumentos de Cólera le ponían un pero. -¡CÓLERA NUNCA A NEGADO QUE QUIERE TRAICIONAR A RABIA, PERO PORQUE SABE QUE ELLA ES UNA PÉSIMA LÍDER Y QUIERE QUE SU RAZA SOBREVIVA, Y CUANDO LA MALDITA LA CORROMPIÓ ADMITIÓ LA SINVERGÜENZA QUE LO HABRÍA HECHO AUN SI FUERA MUY LEAL, Y SE DE ESTAS COSAS PORQUE MI ELEMENTO ES LA LEALTAD, Y LES AFIRMO QUE RABIA NO LA CONOCE!

-Entonces Rabia… lo que nos ha dado… ¡Puaj! –Al momento los umbrums empiezan a tratar de vomitar todo el alcohol que se habían bebido desesperadamente, incluso rompieron todas las botellas cerradas. –Ya era hora que empezaran a pensar estúpidos, espero que no se les haya destruido varias neuronas.

-¿Es cierto lo que buscas Cólera, o solo dices lo que quieres que escuchemos? –Pregunto el potro umbrum todo nervioso. –¿De verdad te preocupas por nuestro futuro, o solo quieres dominarnos en lugar de Rabia?

-Niño, sé que tienes dudas muy válidas, ya que no solo tú, yo he vivido toda la vida así, esperando lo peor de mis congéneres, permíteme mostrarte con hechos y no con palabras mi honestidad, voy a salvaguardar a todas las crías con toda mi alma… -Estaba Cólera explicándole al joven cuando se abrió un portal, saliendo de él Rabia. -¡Muy bien idiotas, se acabó la juerga, hay invasores en el castillo, vamos a cazarlos para después irnos a chingar a los sucios ponys de cristal (aprovechando para evolucionarlos a ustedes patéticos)!... ¡LOS MALDITOS ELEMENTOS DE LA RISA, LEALTAD Y GENEROSIDAD ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-¡Con un demonio, Rabia ya llego! –Indico Rainbow lista para atacar. -¡Si estos umbrums no fueran tan necios ya habríamos huido!

-Sucia pegaso, ¿Qué no entiendes que estos miserables ya los tengo completamente bajo mi control? –Dijo Rabia transformándose en su forma final, al hacerlo los umbrums adultos empezaron a humear y a sufrir, y salieron de una puerta los zombis que había hecho hasta hoy. –Voy a tener que adelantar los hechos, ¡ahora los volveré bestias a todos para que los maten!

-¡¿Niño están bien?! –Gimió Cólera al ver que la transformación de los adultos empezaba, pero noto que las crías seguían bien. –Mocoso… ¿Rabia no los ha controlado?

-No señorita, todo lo que nos da Rabia para comer… yo lo he tirado. –Dijo el umbrum abrazando a los otros tres. –Siempre me dio mala espina Rabia, por eso a mis compañeros aquí presentes y a las crías más jóvenes buscaba otra clase de alimento y líquido.

-¡Maldito sin nombre, eso no te salvara de que te vuelvas una bestia, pagaras con tu vida ese desafío tuyo junto con el resto de tus compañeros! –Relincho Rabia apareciendo 4 cristales oscuros y lanzándoselos al joven para atravesarle el pecho, Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity desviaron tres, el ultimo ya iba a hacer blanco, cuando quien sabe cómo Cólera lo vira destrozándolo. -¡NO DEJARE QUE DAÑES A LAS CRÍAS RABIA, EN ESPECIAL A ESTA, ES MUY VALIENTE Y LISTO PARA SU EDAD, EL PUEDE LOGRAR SER EL VERDADERO LÍDER QUE NECESITAMOS EN EL FUTURO!

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS PEGASO METICHE?! ¡NO TE METAS EN LOS ASUNTOS DE OTRAS ESPECIES QUE NO TE… ESPÉRAME UN JODIDO SEGUNDO! –Entonces Rabia reconoció la mirada que le estaba dando la "pegaso", una mirada que nunca iba a olvidar, la mirada decidida y retadora que le dio el ente al resistirse a su comando en el torneo. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESOS MALDITOS OJOS… NO PUEDE SER, A ESE NOCIVO PARÁSITO LO QUEMO ESA PEGASO SCOOTALO, NO PUDO SOBREVIVIR, TU NO PUEDES SER…!

-¡PUES SI LO SOY RABIA, SOY EL… MEJOR DICHO LA UMBRUM QUE VOLVISTE UN MONSTRUOSIDAD, A LA QUE LA NOBLE PEGASO SALVO, Y AL QUE SU HERMANO Y FAMILIA CURARON, YO SOY CÓLERA! –Menciono la umbrum benevolente retando a la maligna valientemente. –¡Por él noble gesto que tuvo Scoot y mi hermano Sombra conmigo voy a proteger a los demás, ya no te permitiré que sigas abusando de nosotros… sucia oportunista!

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Tu amenazándome a mí?! –Se burló Rabia analizando el cambio físico de Collen. -¡¿QUE NO TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO ESTÚPIDO… ESTÚPIDA PERRA?! -¡Si antes que tenías más masa muscular eras un pobre umbrum débil e inútil que nunca me pudo dar un rozón, incluso cuando te mejore eras más débil que yo, no sé cómo pudiste volverte yegua, pero no me importa, ya que perderás tu belleza al volver a ser mi montura! –Entonces Rabia intenta de nuevo el mismo hechizo que le hizo a Cólera en el torneo, esta se preparó mentalmente para que cuando cambiara la pudiera atacar con toda su fuerza antes de perder el control, pero al llegar el hechizo este se deshace completamente. -¡¿Pero qué diantres, porque demonios fallo mi hechizo?!

-¡Rabia tarada, es por demás obvio que Collen puede resistir tu magia negra, ya que la curo la flama sagrada de un fénix, su aura actualmente la protege su familia y su misma convicción! -Expuso Rarity, mientras la pañoleta que le dio Hope a Cólera brillaba muy fuerte. -¡Tú nunca podrás comprender lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Collen, ya que rechazas el amor y esperanza que ella acepto en su mente, cuerpo y alma!

-¡MALDITA PALABRERÍA SIN SENTIDO, LA MENTE DE ESTE IDIOTA SE PUDRIÓ COMO LA DE SOMBRA, TENÍAN QUE SER CRÍAS DE LA MISMA CAMADA! –Aulló Rabia encendiendo su aura podrida. -¡ENTONCES VOY A EXTERMINAR A ESTA FENÓMENO A LA ANTIGÜITA, VOY A DESOLLARLA Y A MUTILARLA, UNA UMBRUM CORRUPTA COMO ELLA NO ME SIRVE PARA NADA!

-¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre de mi bruja! –Dijo Rainbow a punto de transformarse y atacar a Rabia, en ese instante Cólera se pone enfrente de ella ya también con guardia. -¡Collen quítate, tu cuida a los niños, yo me voy a encargar de esta perra para no volverla a ver nunca más!

-Rainbow, sé que tú has tenido este sentimiento que yo tengo ahora, yo soy quien debo enfrentar a esta sucia súcubo.

-¡Pero Collen esta cosa ya se transformó, no creo que puedas…!

-Es que es necesario Rainbow, los umbrums tenemos muchas costumbres de animales, como lo del enfrentamiento por el dominio, entre el alfa y el beta. –Explico Cólera. –Si puedo vencer a esta maldita los demás umbrums me seguirán, por lo menos por un rato, ya viste que hablando no los pude convencer, incluso mostrando ejemplos, por eso usare este método arcaico.

-¡No me hagas reír, que tengo los labios partidos "Collen"! –Dijo burlonamente Rabia a la idea de Cólera. -¡TU JAMÁS ME PODRÁS GANAR, ADEMÁS TENGO A MIS INCONDICIONALES INDESTRUCTIBLES! –Entonces un gran grupo de sus zombis llegan a acompañarla. -¡Mis esclavos te harán pedazos, nunca me podrás ni siquiera acercar!

-¡Pues no podrás Rabia, Collen no va a pelear sola, contra ti y tus mugres títeres, yo voy a estar con ella! –Indico Rainbow transformándose, Cólera iba a hablar cuando la pegaso la interrumpió. -¡Y no me vas a convencer de dejarte sola Collen esta, Rabia ya invoco a sus víctimas, y los otros adultos ya están transformándose, aunque de casualidad te diga que peleara sola no lo va a hacer, va a aplicarte todos los miserables trucos sucios que conoce!

-Pero Rainbow…

-¡Pero nada Collen, tú has hecho muchas cosas que debo corresponderte, como en la cueva que serviste de carnada y en la final, a pesar de todo pudiste controlarte muchas veces y no lastimaste más a mis amigos, por eso yo peleare ahora!

-¡Rayos Dash, ya cállate! –Dijo ya muy hastiada Cólera tapándole la boca a Rainbow. -¡Ni sabes que iba a decir pero me silenciabas, yo te iba a pedir ayuda pendeja, sé que no voy a poder contra los zombis y Rabia al mismo tiempo, vi que como seres muy fuertes como esa Ixca y tu amigo Jazz terminan extenuados, ya no teniendo fuerza para enfrentar a esta cosa, por eso te pido que me ayudes, encárgate de los zombis, yo me encargare de Rabia!

-Collen el problema está que Rabia es un monstruo que aumento su fuerza antinaturalmente, con todo respeto te digo que no le podrás ganar, mejor enfréntate a los zombis y deja encargarme de esta sucia sanguijuela.

-¡¿LO VES RAMERA?! ¡HASTA ESTA MISERABLE DE DASH SABE QUE ERES UNA BASURA, DESCUIDA COMO YA NO ME SIRVES DADO QUE TE MUTO SOMBRA A SU NIVEL TE VOY A ARRANCAR EL CEREBRO PARA COMÉRMELO! –Grito amenazando Rabia a Cólera lamiéndose los dientes muy horriblemente, pero al ver de nuevo a su rival sintió un gran escalofrió, Collen seguía teniendo esa mirada de reto dirigida hacia ella. -¡SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA MONSTRUO, DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!

-Vete al diablo, yo hago lo que se me pegue la mugre gana, y lo que voy a hacer ahora es romperte la puta madre Rabia. –Comento Cólera muy decidida, entonces habla con Rainbow. -Mira Dash, tienes un argumento muy válido, pero el detalle está en que si tu peleas los otros idiotas irán contra ti por ser unos verdaderos pendejos uniéndose con la zorra esta, pero si yo lucho será la pelea de liderato, por ser unos morbosos no harán nada, y no se… siento que puedo enfrentar a Rabia, que a pesar de ser más débil tengo chance de ganarle.

Entonces Rainbow se quedó callada, analizo la manera de hablar y las palabras de Cólera, vio que se comportaba como cualquiera de los elementos cuando hablaban de ese modo, incluso teniéndole la misma convicción, le dio una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza. -Bien Collen, perdón por no dejarte hablar, te diste cuenta que necesitas apoyo. –Dijo Rainbow ya comprendiendo la idea de Cólera. –Descuida yo te protejo de los zombis, tratando de no hacerlos sufrir más, tu rompe la unión entre Rabia y estos, gana el liderato de los umbrums castigando a esta perra como se merece.

-Gracias Dash. –Respondió Cólera el apoyo de Dash, entonces voltea a ver a Pinkie y a Rarity. -¡Amigas también les pido un favor, que los niños los lleven a donde están las otras crías, protéjanlas de los zombis de Rabia, ya no quiero que la llama de vida de los umbrums se corrompa o se apague definitivamente de nuevo!

-¡Puedes contar con nosotras Cólera! –Menciono Rarity poniendo un escudo sobre ella, Pinkie y los niños. –Jovencito por favor guíanos a donde están tus hermanos, vamos a sacarlos de aquí cueste lo que cueste, sé que aún nos temes, pero te aseguro que nuestra intención es proteger a inocentes como ustedes de adultos que son bestias.

-Yo… le creo señora. –Menciono el joven viendo el rostro maternal de las dos yeguas, nunca antes un adulto los miraron como estas ponys y Cólera. –Síganme, además de nosotros cuatro hay 8 crías un poco más chicos de edad, y también hay 10 larvas que no pueden moverse libremente ya que son muy jóvenes.

-Chico, larva es una palabra muy fea, mejor diles "bebés". –Pidió amablemente Pinkie. –Seguro los bebés son juguetones, pero los infelices como Rabia los tratan mal, para volverlos como ellos, pero eso se acabó, ahora tendrán una niñez feliz, con muchos amigos que los querrán mucho, y tendrán nombre desde ahora ya que no son cosas, así que les sugiero que vayan pensando en uno para ustedes también.

-Tener nombre desde antes… me gusta mucho esa idea. –Dijo de los umbrums jóvenes sonriendo tiernamente a pesar de su apariencia, al verlo Rabia le da un tremendo enfado, lanzando de inmediato un gran ataque de cristales oscuros. -¡PATÉTICOS SIN NOMBRE, SI OBTIENEN UNO SOLO VA A SERVIR PARA QUE SE LO PONGAN EN SU LAPIDA EN VEZ DE IRSE A LA FOSA COMÚN!

-¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE IBA A DEJAR LASTIMAR A LAS CRÍAS BRUJA! –Grito Cólera interponiéndose entre Rabia y el grupo, Rabia empezó a reír, sentía que sus cristales despedazarían a Cólera, ya que los hizo para que lograran atravesar el escudo de Rarity, pero Cólera hizo algo instintivamente, hizo el mismo ataque que su rival, solo que con cristales muy trasparentes, todos los cristales se anularon entre, sorprendiendo a ambas umbrums. -¿Pero cómo logre eso?, si con trabajo puedo sacar cinco cristales de la nada seguidos… pero pude anular el ataque de Rabia en su totalidad.

-¡Seguramente lograste este milagro por la subida de adrenalina pendeja! –Menciono Rabia buscando una explicación de lo que acaba de ocurrir. -¡Pero eso no te va servir, solo lograste ganar unos segundos más de vida para ti y esos sin nombre, ahora tu tiempo se acabó, te voy a destrozar la columna vertebral! –En aquel momento Rabia pasa a su forma cristalina, volando rápidamente para ponerse encima de Cólera, dando una coz directamente sobre el lomo de esta. -¡Hasta nunca infeliz, con esto te voy a dejar parapléjica, y después te voy a arrojar a un desfiladero para que te coman viva las alimañas como tú… ARGH! -Al patear a Cólera Rabia sintió que golpeaba a un material con misma densidad y dureza de lo que era, noto que también su rival cambio como ella a ser un umbrum de cristal. -¡MALDITA COPIONA, SE ORIGINAL Y CREA TUS PROPIAS TÉCNICAS… CARAJO COMO DUELE!

-¡¿Qué corrales está ocurriendo?! –Se preguntó Cólera viéndose los cascos tratando de entender lo que ocurría. -¡¿Por qué puedo hacer lo mismo que esta degenerada?!

-¡Es porque tú también llegaste a ese nivel Collen! –Indico Rainbow mientras combatía a los zombis con su poder eléctrico. -¡Y a diferencia de esta cosa tu si lo mereces, ya que sufriste por su poder oscuro, al curarte tu hermano junto con tu sobrino y Hope seguro purifico esa energía, haciéndola parte de ti, debe ser el estado umbrum a su máximo, como es el cambio de Celestia o el de los dragones!

-¡No puede ser, eso es una mentira! –Bramo Rabia atacando a Cólera haciendo nacer cristales oscuros del suelo. -¡Yo obtuve este poder al casi hacerme cenizas, no que esta cosa los obtuvo solo descansando!

-¡¿DESCANSANDO?! ¡CHÚPAME EL CULO PUTA! –Reclamo Cólera mientras se defendía de los cristales rompiéndolos nada más los tenía enfrente. -¡CASI ME VUELVES UN SER QUE NO PIENSA, ESO ESTA AL NIVEL DE QUE ARDIERAS, PERO YO A DIFERENCIA TUYA SE QUE NO MEREZCO ESTE DON, PERO LO APROVECHARE PARA DETENERTE!

-¡No digas tonterías Collen, si alguien merece esa fuerza eres tú, ya que a diferencia de Rabia tú quieres y proteges a tu gente, DEMUÉSTRALE QUE EL PODER USADO PARA NOBLES FINES ES SUPERIOR A LOS QUE BUSCAN INTERESE EGOÍSTAS! –Recomendó Rarity mientras ella, los niños y Pinkie entraban a un pasillo, antes de que entrara la unicornio Rabia se le aparece enfrente. ¡Carajo, se me olvido que tú te vuelves humo mugrosa!

-¡Maldita, por tener esa estúpida fe en ese fenómeno de Cólera ganaste todo mi desprecio, y por eso te aplicare el mismo castigo qué le di a Peste, tu yegua espantosa vas a arder en las profundidades de la oscuridad! –Entonces Rabia escupe su saliva ardiente, a Rarity por el asco no intento poner un escudo, a nada de recibir el escupitajo Cólera empuja a Rarity, recibiéndolo ella, la cual cae y empieza a retorcerse saliendo de ella mucho humo. -¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TU CAMBIO TE TA DAÑO LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE TENIAS CÓLERA, DADO QUE EXTRAÑAS MUCHO A PESTE ENTONCES VE CON AL ABISMO!

-¡TÚ… BASTARDA DEL DEMONIO! –Relincho Rarity transformándose ella. -¡ASESINASTE A MI AMIGA QUE ME SALVO, EN SU NOMBRE TE VOY A HACER MIERDA, ESA APARIENCIA HERMOSA QUE TIENES NO LA MERECES, TE VOY A DEJAR POR FUERA COMO ERES POR DENTRO, UNA SUCIA, MISERABLE Y ASQUEROSA DEFORMIDAD DE MIERDA!

-¡QUIÉN LO SUPONDRÍA, TIENES MAS LÉXICO QUE ADEMÁS DE "QUERIDA", SI TANTO TE DOLIÓ QUE PERDISTE A ESA ABOMINACIÓN TE VA A DOLER MAS AL VOLVERTE MI PERRA ZOMBI, TRATARE DE NO DESGRACIARTE DEMASIADO PARA QUE LA NECROFILIA SEA MUY…!

-¡PUERCA! –Cólera de paro de golpe dispersando el humo que le salía, solo se notaba un poco sucia, le dio mientras se ponía de pie a Rabia un gancho con sus dos apéndices delanteros directamente a su quijada siendo el primer golpe que daba a Rabia en muchas lunas, quien lo sintió de una manera terrible, sintió ese golpe peor que el dieron los dragones todos juntos, elevándola por los aires, Cólera apareció una lanza de cristal que le arrojo de facto, enterrándose en su pata derecha delantera, atravesando el cristal de la piel, notándose de esa parte del cuerpo una gran cuarteadura. -¡Asquerosa, nunca te voy a perdonar que a mi amigo lo hayas matado de esta forma tan vulgar, agradece que yo te voy a asesinar a la vieja guardia, te moleré a patadas!

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTA COSA SOBREVIVIÓ A MI MALDICIÓN! –Indico Rabia recuperando la vertical, entonces nota el lugar donde la pateo, estaba muy lastimado, entonces tosió sangre en efecto retardado del ataque. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESTA PERRA ME HIRIÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ, NUNCA ANTES PUDO NI SIQUIERA ACERCASE A MI SI YO NO LO DESEABA, ESTO ES MUY FRUSTRANTE, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TÚ…!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que no me interesa el cómo y por qué, ME INTERESA LO QUE PUEDO HACER ESTÚPIDA?! –Dijo Cólera mientras se sacudía. -¡Rarity te dije que te fueras, tengo el presentimiento que Pinkie y las crías están en mucho riesgo, ya te dije que Dash y yo nos encargaremos de la perra, su puta saliva ya viste que no me afecta!

-Collen… de acuerdo, iré con Pinkie y esos pequeños. -Señalo Rarity retomando su camino, Rabia intento interceptarla pero Cólera se interpuso entre ellas. –Da lo mejor de ti querida, no lo peor, sé que odias en serio a esta bestia, como yo odio a la sombra que me poseyó a mí y a Luna, y tienes razones más que justificadas, pero no permitas volverte a caer al foso donde estuviste toda tu vida, si asesinas a Rabia no revivirá a los que mato. –Entonces Rarity puso una sonrisa maquiavélica. –Además si la dejas vivir sufrirá toda su miserable existencia la humillación de que tú la derrotaste, y aunque pueda tomar revancha después por alguna clase de milagro, ESTA DERROTA NUNCA SE BORRARA, Y COMO ES NUNCA LO PODRÁ SUPERAR, SOLO ELIMÍNALA SI ESTA EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE ALGUNA DE USTEDES DOS.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA DESGRACIADA SE QUEDE VIVA?! –Dijo Cólera molesta mostrando los dientes, pero después sonrió pensando lo que dijo Rarity. -¡TIENES RAZÓN RARITY, ESTA SE MERECE SUFRIR EL CASTIGO EN VIDA ADEMÁS DE LO QUE SE ESPERA CUANDO SE MUERA, TE VOY A MANDAR A U LUGAR TAN ESPECIAL QUE ENVIDIARAS EL TIEMPO QUE PASAMOS EN LA PRISIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS SUCIA RAMERA!

-¡MALDITA, PUES YO SI TE VOY A DESAPARECER LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE YA QUE YA NO SOPORTO RESPIRAR EL MISMO AIRE QUE TU! -Bramo furiosamente Rabia arrojándose sobre Cólera, entonces ambas yeguas se enfrascaron en un intercambio de patadas, la velocidad de Rabia era mayor que la de Cólera, pero la resistencia y la fuerza de Cólera era mayor, con eso podía equilibrar esa hándicap en su contra, de un golpe la hirió mucho. -¡Desgraciada, como es posible que con esa apariencia de muñeca de niña puedas golpear más fuerte que yo, creo que pegas más fuerte que Tyrek, pero yo soy más veloz, y esa diferencia será la que te condene "Collen"!

-¡SOLO MIS AMIGOS ME PUEDEN LLAMAR COLLEN, TU NI SIQUIERA PUEDES LLAMARME CÓLERA, TÚ ME PUEDES O MEJOR AUN TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS SEÑORITA CÓLERA PENDEJA! –Grito Cólera quien recibió 7 golpes de Rabia, pero ella pudo responder ese ataque con una patada muy contundente, haciendo que Rabia se fuera a estrellar a una pared. -¡Tal vez no pueda atacarte tan rápido, pero te juro que mis golpes serán tan potentes que no necesitare esa velocidad, vas a rogar que no te vuelva una especie de masa!

-¡Mugrosa traidora, eres tan retrasada como era el idiota de Peste, seres miserables como ustedes no tienen el derecho de ser mis seguidores, para lo único que me van a servir es para ver su sufrimiento cuando los extermine, pero tú eres más "especial" que tu puto novio Cólera, por esa causa te voy a dar un trato muy exclusivo ya que te volviste una pony idiota, eres la umbrum mas estúpida de la existencia, por eso cuando te arranque todas tus extremidades te voy a mostrar como violo hasta la muerte a esos cuatro sin nombre, para que enloquezcas de dolor para después arrancarte la quijada y mueras desangrada en una letrina!

-¡AUNQUE ME MUERA TU JAMÁS LE HARÁS DAÑO A LAS CRÍAS DE NUEVO DESDICHADA! -Indico Cólera abriendo sus alas completamente, reflejando la luz de tal manera que estas obtuvieron un reflejo multicolor muy bello, esto le dio más envidia a Rabia, la belleza que consiguió Cólera superaba la suya, y la determinación de esta la hacía ver más bonita. -¡TU NUNCA TE INTERESASTE POR ELLAS, DE SIEMPRE RECUERDO QUE TU LAS LASTIMABAS, SOLO PARA DIVERTIRTE, SOCIÓPATA PENDEJA, YO NO PODÍA EN EL PASADO PODER DEFENDERLAS DE TI BESTIA, PERO AHORA ES MUY DISTINTO, POR CADA VEZ QUE DAÑES A MIS NIÑOS JURO QUE TE LO REGRESARE PERO MULTIPLICADO POR 10, ESO INCLUYE CUANDO LOS INSULTAS Y AMENAZAS ZORRA!

-¡EN LUGAR DE PREOCUPARTE POR UNOS GUSANOS INSIGNIFICANTES QUE NUNCA SERVIRÁN PARA ALGO DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR TI MISMA CÓLERA! –Relincho Rabia yendo contra su rival transformando su piel en la fullerita más dura que pudo, dándole tremendos golpes en el rostro a Cólera. -¡Ay pobrecita, te voy a destrozar tu bello rostro, vas a quedar más horrible que cuando eras mi montura! –Señalo burlándose Rabia, pero noto que Cólera a pesar de recibir los golpes sonríe. -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA IDIOTA, POR QUE PONES ESTE ROSTRO?! ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!

-Pobre idiota, claro que me intereso por mi aspecto, y no solo desde que me volví yegua, desde que era indefinido lo era, pero ahora sé que como me vea no es importante, lo importante es cómo me "vean internamente" mis compañeros teniendo autoestima, pero tú no sabes qué es eso, ¡Maldita vanidosa demoníaca! –Al decir esto Cólera le da un cabezazo a Rabia directamente a su frente parando su ataque, de inmediato la toma con sus patas traseras haciéndole una llave de tijeras al cuello, haciéndose girar ambas y azotándola fuertemente en el suelo, a punto de rematarla Rabia se quita haciéndose humo. –¡Ya me estas cansando, no importa cuántas veces te vuelvas smog Rabia, ya me di cuenta que cuando te tomo con un agarre no puedes desaparecer, te hare todas los agarres que pueda para derrotarte!

-Infeliz… no solo me lastimaste mi bello rostro con tu horripilante cabeza… también me hiciste tocar el suelo con ella. –Se quejó Rabia viéndose en uno de sus cristales las heridas que le provoco Cólera en su contraataque, cambio su rostro a uno donde solo se le notaba una furia asesina, volteo a ver a Cólera amenazadoramente, esta al verla se espantó, nunca había visto a un umbrum con tal cantidad de ira jamás. -¡ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO, COMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR LA PERFECCIÓN, NI CON TU VIDA PODRÁS PAGAR ESTE PECADO TA ESPANTOSO, NO SOLO VOY A DESTRUIRTE FÍSICAMENTE A TI Y A LOS SIN NOMBRE, LES VOY A DESTRUIR SUS ALMAS Y PENSAMIENTOS, Y NI ASÍ PODRÁN PAGARME EL DAÑO QUE HICIERON A MI DIVINIDAD!

-Esto lo comprueba… estas completamente loca Rabia, le das más importancia a tu apariencia y tu codicia que a tu misma vida. –Dijo Cólera melancólicamente, increíblemente sintió pena y tristeza por Rabia al ver que ya había perdido completamente el juicio, provocando más a esta. –De verdad lo siento por ti, pero ya estás tan pérdida como Sonata, y por eso ya no puedo intentar… el gran creador me libre, de razonar contigo y tenerte piedad.

-¡PUES ENTONCES PREPÁRATE CÓLERA, YA QUE ESTA DEMENTE TE HARÁ SUFRIR EN CARNE PROPIA PEOR QUE LA PEOR NOVELA DE TERROR QUE JAMÁS SE HAYA ESCRITO! –Dijo Rabia siniestramente ya sin tener al parecer sin ningún tipo de control, atacando de inmediato a Cólera de una manera muy esquizofrénica, mientras Deathsaurus revisaba esto desde la cabina de control y vigilancia, viendo no solo esta pelea, sino también la de Dark Doll contra los portadores del valor, paciencia y empatía, igual vio como la risa y la generosidad iban tras los jóvenes umbrums a su cuarto de descanso, había varios fallos en las pantallas, solo mostraban estática. -¡Diantres, no puedo recuperar la imagen de varios lugares del castillo, sé que… ya no sé con qué genero clasificar a Cólera, ella o el desactivo todas las cámaras para llegar a donde están los demás umbrums derrotando a los drones que encontró, pero eso no explica los demás fallos, aunque hubiera más ponys que seguramente los hay las fallas empiezan por el lado más alejado de donde seguramente entraron, es posible que Dusk y Tyrek estén tras esto para querer tomar alguna ventaja, o los nuevos servidores de lord Doll lo hicieron, debió presentármelos para saber si son leales y leerles la cartilla, no sé de qué sean capaces, pero no se para dónde ir, que se vaya al demonio Rabia, Doll me indico que no me meta en su pelea, no puedo ir a vigilar a Celestia ya que no sé dónde carbones se encuentra, voy a tener que dar un nuevo rondín para ver si encuentro algo! –Ya iba a salir Deathsaurus de la habitación cuando un par de rayos pasaron a un lado de él, dándole a la consola, sobrecargándola. –Esto no va ser bueno. –Dijo patéticamente el dragón cuando la consola explota haciéndolo salir de la habitación por fuerza expansiva, desactivando completamente las cámaras de castillo. -¡Demonios, el sistema de seguridad… esto solo lo pudo hacer alguien que sabía dónde se encontraba el centro de comando… eso quiere decir qué uno de los ingratos también llego, ya que sabe dónde está cada cámara y trampa!

-Y no te equivocas Deathsaurus, pero no solo llego un ingrato… llegamos los dos. –Indico Skydancer entrando a la antesala de esa habitación junto con Demonsting. –Venimos aquí para desactivar el sistema de vigilancia, pero no pensé que tu estarías como vigía, lo cual soluciona otro de nuestros problemas, el cual era buscarte, gracias por facilitarnos la vida.

-¡¿ASÍ QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN VINIERON DE METICHES?! –Indico Deathsaurus tronándose el cuello, la cola y las garras. -¡Ya deseaba enseñarles una lección sobre lealtad, los derrotare para llevarlos ante el gran Doll para que los juzgue y paguen por su traición, pero primero me entretendré con ustedes!

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota Deathsaurus? –Menciono Demonsting dando un paso al frente. –No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de los hechos, Dark Doll solo nos utilizó, a Skydancer le asesino a sus padres, a Darksteel lo lisio, a mí me prometió la cura para el mal del espino, pero no dudo que el mismo hizo que mi enfermedad avanzara más rápido o incluso me haya inoculado con este, para unirnos a él, para darnos una patada en el trasero cuando ya no le servimos, a ti te hará lo mismo idiota, así será mejor que uses tu cerebro por primera vez para lo que es, para pensar.

-¡Otra vez la misma cantaleta, ya les dije que no me van a convencer de esto! -Indico Deathsaurus creciendo a su segunda forma. -¡Ustedes idiotas no entienden el código de lealtad de un dragón!

-¡Ellos es posible que no lo entiendan, pero yo si Deathsaurus! –Dijo Spike llegando volando, poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente. -¡Yo sé que el código es muy importante para nosotros, pero de pequeño aprendí que incluso este debe tener límites, no puedes ponerte en riesgo tu seguridad personal le debas lo que le debas a alguien, más si este te utiliza para hacer cosas horribles, Doll no merece tu lealtad y honor!

-¡Entonces tu respetas tu código como indicas Spike, eres solo un tonto que…!

-¡Claro que respeta su código lagarto gigante, y lo sé porque me lo mostro a mí! –Menciono Apple Jack entrando, lista para luchar. -¡Spike desde pequeño siempre fue muy honorable, tan honorable que decidió cuando le salve la vida que debía servirme como pago, pero le pude mostrar que eso no era necesario, ahora vamos a tener que mostrártelo a ti pero de una manera más física y menos verbal, no debes servir a quien le debas la vida sirviéndole durante el transcurso de esta, y menos a un ser diabólico como Doll!

-¡¿QUÉ LES PARECE?! ¡Todos mis queridos rivales están aquí, menos la cantante que esta con lord Doll, y esa pegaso noviecita de la manzana…!

-¡Con un demonio, ya te dije muchas veces que Scootalo no es mi pareja!... aunque este muy buena… sobre todo sus costados…

-¡APPLE JACK! –Grito Fluttershy apareciendo para comandar al grupo. -¡EN SERIO NO CREÍ QUE PENSARAS ASÍ DE SCOOT, RESPETA A ELLA Y A BEATRIZ, CREÍ QUE ERAS MAS RESERVADA!

-Tranquila amiga, sabes que solo es una broma, a pesar de que Scoot está como quiere, Rumble es un corcel muy suertudo. –Indico Apple Jack con una mueca muy burlona. –Pero no sé de qué te quejas Flutters, de las seis tú eres la más libertina, a pesar de tu timidez original.

-Bueno ni cómo defenderme de eso tan obvio. –Menciono la reina, entonces fue volando al hocico de Deathsaurus parándose en él, puso su mismo rostro cuando enfrento a su primer dragón en Ponyville. –Escucha Deathsaurus, ya me tiene harta que no respetes y no escuches las suplicas de mi hija para que ya no hagas maldades y dejes a ese maldito miserable, incluso lo volvió hacer ahora y de nuevo te valió madres, así que no nos dejas otra opción, te vamos a tener que convencer a la antigüita, a punta de palos.

-¡¿Entonces todos ustedes quieren enfrentarme?! –Menciono Deathsaurus enojado, pero muy preocupado, por más fuerte que sea enfrentar a tantos rivales a la vez sería muy difícil, si no es que imposible, sabe que no tiene el nivel de su jefe, Tyrek y Rabia. -¡Entonces son unos montoneros que aprovecharan su mayor numero, entonces vengan uno por uno o todos juntos, les aseguro que me llevare a la mayoría a la oscuridad!

-No digas tonterías Deathsaurus, a excepción de Skyli y Demian todos los demás somos guerreros que seguimos el código primordial de lucha, el que creo el primer dragón ancestral. - Menciono Fluttershy caminando sobre el hocico del dragón, quien se calló al oírla hablar sobre ese reglamento olvidado. –Te propongo una pelea de juicio, así podrás seguir tu código sin romperlo, te aseguro por mi honor que cumpliremos a cabalidad el acuerdo sea cual sea el resultado.

-¡¿Tía de que pajas estás hablando con Deathsaurus?! –Se preguntó Skydancer. -¡¿Tu sabes de carretas están hablando Demian?!

-¡Que lea mucho no quiere decir que sea una enciclopedia con ocho patas Skydancer, nadie puede saber todo, y menos de temas que no le atañen, no sé el comportamiento de los guerreros y pilares legendarios!

-Calma mi joven bailarina, no perdí el tiempo en el imperio dragón mientras tu investigabas los pergaminos de Demian, Spike y yo investigamos también para encontrar alguna puerta trasera con referencia a los códigos de honor, y la encontramos… pero será algo arriesgado para el que enfrente este reto, pero si todo sale bien podremos salvar a su amigo.

-¡¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS TÍA?!

-¡Deberías permanecer callada Skydancer, lo que dice la reina Fluttershy es muy interesante! -Comento Deathsaurus cruzándose de brazos. -¡Esto es una oportunidad única para aumentar la fuerza de lord Doll, deshaciéndome de varios enemigos, debo decir que me interesa esto su majestad, así que es libre de exponer su idea, para que pueda dar mis términos!

-Es muy agradable que tengas conocimiento de este código Deathsaurus, entonces te explicare mi petición y algunas condiciones sobre la siguiente pelea. –Menciono Fluttershy bajando de la nariz de Deathsaurus, entonces el dragón bajo también su cabeza a ras de suelo, empezando a discutir con voz baja ambos. -¡¿Qué rayos, porque no me dice alguien que pasa?!

-Solo digamos que esta es nuestra última carta para poder intentar sacar a Deathsaurus del foso Skyli, confía en tu tía, sabemos lo que hacemos. –Indico Spike mientras se ponía a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, mientras Apple Jack cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras seguían Fluttershy y Deathsaurus discutiendo.


	38. Honor, Nobleza y Compromiso

**Capítulo XXXVIII.**

 **Honor, Nobleza y Compromiso.**

-Rayos Spike, ya dinos que está haciendo mi tía con Deathsaurus. –Se preguntó Skydancer viendo como Fluttershy hablaba con Deathsaurus. –No me gusta que no me comenten lo que quieren hacer demonios, seguro es una gran idiotez que seguro no aprobaría ninguno de los no somos peleadores veteranos como ustedes.

-En eso tienes razón Skyli. –Comento Spike. –Ni a Twilight le gustó la idea cuando se lo comentamos Flutters y yo, a esto se le llama "pelea de juicio", es como se resolvían los conflictos entre no solo dragones, incluso pegasos y grifos lo hacían de este modo antes de la unión de las tres razas, es cuando dos o más seres se en enfrentan en un tribunal para ver quien tiene la razón.

-¡No manches! ¡¿Quieren que Deathsaurus y nosotros nos enfrentemos en una corte, con todo y abogados?! –Menciono la alicornio roja molesta. -¡Que Deathsaurus sea muy honorable no creo que le guste esa idea, además ya hemos demostrado con muchas pruebas que Doll es muy peligroso, no creo que si hacemos este teatrito de juicio oral vaya a cambiar de opinión!

-Tú estás pensando en los juicios actuales Skydancer, este juicio es más físico. –Señalo Spike. –Es al estilo dragón más puro, quien gane la pelea tendrá razón en el juicio.

-¡¿ESTA DICIÉNDOME QUE ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE PLEITO CALLEJERO, VAN A DEMOSTRAR SUS ARGUMENTOS A PUÑETAZOS?!

-¿Porque no me sorprende que quieran hacer esto con la lagartija? –Menciono sarcásticamente Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas, Skydancer reclamo enojada. -¡¿Y ESTO EN QUE SE DIFERENCIA CON LOS OTROS PLEITOS QUE HEMOS TENIDO CON EL?!

-Se diferencia en que el perdedor tiene que cumplir a cabalidad lo que le pide el ganador. –Menciono Spike, entonces Skydancer y Demonsting empiezan a entender. –Así vamos a salvar a Deathsaurus, le pediremos que ya sea libre de Doll y que decida por sí mismo que es lo que quiere, quitándole la oportunidad de seguir con él.

-Comprendo dragón, es como tu primera pelea con él, donde tú le prometiste que lo dejarían en paz para escribir la invocación su ganaba, y el prometió lo que hizo, ser prisionero al menos un rato.

-Así es Demian, irónicamente yo no sabía que esa pelea era de juicio, pero ahora se pelea por algo mucho más importante, por eso están tardándose en ponerse de acuerdo, ya que las peticiones deben ser del mismo nivel.

-¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR, QUE SI LE PEDIMOS A DEATHSAURUS ABANDONAR A DOLL, EL PUEDE NOS PEDIR…?! –Cuando Skydancer se preguntaba muy preocupada Fluttershy regresa con el grupo. –Ya está mis amigos, nos pusimos de acuerdo, si se gana la pelea a Deathsaurus el abandonara a Doll yéndose de aquí, no pude convencerlo que se nos uniera por ahora.

-¡¿PERO TU QUE LE OFRECISTE ALICORNIO TONTA?!

-Lo mismo que él, si nosotros perdemos nos iríamos todos de aquí… ya no interviniendo más ninguno de nosotros en esta guerra Demonsting. –Respondió muy fríamente Fluttershy, espantando a Skydancer y a Demonsting. –Ahora vamos a definir quién es el que va pelear…

-¡¿ES QUE TE AHORA SI TE VOLVISTE LOCA TÍA?! –Se quejó Skydancer de inmediato. -¡YO NO VOY A TRAICIONAR A MI MAESTRA TWI Y A MIS OTROS HERMANOS CON ESTE ACUERDO TAN PENDEJO, TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO POR MAS REINA QUE SEAS A HABLAR POR LOS DEMÁS, SOBRE TODO POR MÍ, A MÍ ME VALE TUS PROMESAS ABSURDAS, YO VOY A COMBATIR A ESTOS DEMONIOS HASTA MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DE SER NECESARIO!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Skydancer alicornio ridícula, esto no es algo tan simple! –Clamo también Demonsting amenazadoramente abriendo y cerrando todas sus pinzas. -¡!¿Después de que me salvaran, voy a dejarle a Doll paso libre?! ¡NI madres, ninguno de los demás lo haría ni siquiera la cosa de Cólera, así que ahora Skydancer y yo vamos a arreglar a Deathsaurus para que no hagan una idiotez!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo Demian, al carajo con esta idea tan estúpida y arriesgada! –Comento Skydancer poniéndose en guardia junto con Demonsting para empezar a pelear, entonces al ver como se pusieron sus excompañeros Deathsaurus igual se puso en espera para transformarse los tres de un momento a otro, pero Spike, Fluttershy y Apple Jack se interpusieron entre ellos, viéndose muy amenazadores. -¡Me lleva, háganse a un lado, yo no quiero pelear con mi propia familia por su idea ridícula!

-Entonces lárgate de aquí junto con tu amigo niña caprichosa. –Señalo Fluttershy volviéndose una pony murciélago, con un aspecto muy perverso. –No vamos a permitir que interfieras con lo que estamos haciendo, como se lo permití a Apple Jack en casa, mejor lárgate, ya no nos fastidies y no vayas de chismosa con Sparkle, a excepción de eso puedes hacer lo que se les venga en gana par de idiotas.

-¡Pero tía, trata de entender…!

-¡TU TRATA DE COMPRENDER SKYDANCER! –Grito ya con los ojos enrojecidos Fluttershy, pero a pesar de eso Skydancer noto la misma mirada dulce que tiene su tía desde que recuerda, cuando era una potranca. –Vete mi niña, has lo que tengas que hacer, no nos interrumpas por favor, ya intentamos a tu modo y no funciono, ahora lo intentaremos al nuestro, no te preocupes, veremos que hacer pase lo pase, ¡AHORA VÁYANSE USTEDES DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ, USTEDES YA NO NOS SIRVEN AHORA PARA CONVENCER A LA LAGARTIJA, MEJOR VÁYANSE A HACER ALGO QUE LES SIRVA A USTEDES O CUALQUIER OTRO PONY!

-Tía… yo… vámonos Demian, que los tercos resuelvan sus diferencias de este modo pendejo como desean…yo no quiero participar en esta idiotez. –Menciono Skydancer con un gesto muy enojado dando media vuelta. –Mejor vamos a los otros cuartos de control para hacerlos polvo, después es recomendable ir a la fábrica de drones y dejar "regalitos" muy especiales, para juntarnos con Lighting, Sweetie y Bloomie para ser una mejor retaguardia.

-¡¿ENTONCES VAS A DEJAR QUE ESTOS CUARTETO DE SALVAJES ARREGLEN ESTO DE ESTA FORMA TAN ARCAICA SKYDANCER?! -Le cuestiono Demonsting a la alicoreo roja. -¡ESTO ES POR DEMÁS UN RIESGO MUY ABSURDO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESA TWILIGHT NO APROBARÍA ESTE PLAN RIDÍCULO!

-¡PERO MI TÍA SI, Y ES ELLA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ Y ES QUIEN MANDA A ESTE ESCUADRÓN, POR ESO YO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR PARA OBEDECER ORDENES ESTÚPIDAS! –Entonces Skydancer levito a Demonsting. -¡Y TU NO TE VAS A QUEDAR TAMPOCO YA SE QUE NO ERES ASÍ, NOS VAMOS Y PUNTO FINAL! –Indico Skydancer mientras salía corriendo, volteo molesta para ver a los que se quedaban, quienes le asintieron en silencio, la joven alicornio sonrió un poco e igual asintió, para salir junto con Demonsting, nada más salió de vista comento algo. –Gracias por no incluirnos en su plan tía, yo no soy una pony que entienda de estas cosas del honor de guerreros, nosotros dos haremos más saboteando los sistemas de seguridad, rescaten a mi amigo, que tengan suerte.

-¡¿Quieres decir que esa Fluttershy se comportó de esa manera, para zafarnos de este trato que hizo con Deathsaurus?!

-¿Tu qué crees Demian? Mi tía es muy manipuladora de siempre, como cuando reformo a Discord o como engaño A Doll y los demás, ahora aprovechemos esto para eliminar la vigilancia y encontrar a Celestia.

-Muy bien entonces, acabemos con esto, ya hay por lo menos tres peleas, hay que evitar lo más posible que estas aumente y se involucren los salvajes de Sonata y Tyrek. –Comento Demonsting coincidiendo con Skydancer, entonces los dos fueron al siguiente cuarto de control, mientras Fluttershy al ya sentir el aura de su sobrina lejos se tranquilizó mucho. –Muy bien, ese par ya se fue, ya no nos estorbaran, por eso vamos a pelear con toda nuestra fuerza Deathsaurus.

-¡Por favor Fluttershy, no soy tonto! –Siseo Deathsaurus viéndose aburrido. -¡Hiciste esto para que ese par se fuera a hacer otra cosa y no estuvieran incluidos en este trato, ellos van a seguir traicionando a Doll!

-Y no solo por eso lo hice. –Dijo descaradamente Fluttershy. –Lo hice también porque mi sobrina y su amigo realmente no son guerreros como nosotros, a diferencia de Lighting, Apple Bloom e incluso Sweetie y un poco Rarity, no entienden los que sentimos en una lucha.

-¡Ja, comprendo su alteza, esto no se puede explicar con palabras para que seres como Demonsting y su sobrina entiendan! -Señalo Deathsaurus tronándose las garras. -¡Entonces podemos empezar, si yo gano ustedes cuatro ya no enfrentaran a lord Doll, pero si a los otros desgraciados!

-Y tú abandonaras a ese maldito si nosotros te ganamos. –Menciono Apple Jack tronándose todas sus partas. –Ahora vamos a definir contra quien vas a pelear, ninguno quiere ser un abusivo contra ti.

-¡Pueden venir todos ustedes contra mí! –Señalo Deathsaurus, sorprendiendo a sus rivales. -¡Tengo la capacidad de enfrentar a tres seres, gracias a esos de Tyrek, Sonata y Rabia!

-¿Así que no mostraste tu verdadero poder en el imperio, no Deathsaurus? –Comento Spike. –Seguro lo habrías hecho en la final, pero Sonata lo impidió cuando ella te uso como sustituto.

-¡Es como mencionas Spike, pero esta vez no daré nada de ventajas, voy con todo DESDE AHORA! –Entonces Deathsaurus pasa a su forma final con una explosión, haciendo retroceder a los equestriences. -¡Ahora prepárense para la derrota más apabullante que nunca jamás han recibido!

-¡Pues eso no se te será tan fácil Deathsaurus! –Dijo Fluttershy transformándose también ella. -¡De nuevo te pido que reconsideres tu alianza con Dark Doll, a mí no me gusta tener una lucha injusta de varios contra uno, no eres un demonio, eres un noble dragón!

-¡Ya les dije que no voy a traicionar al jefe nada porque si su alteza, no tienen ni idea de estar en mis escamas…!

-¡Yo si me doy una idea Deathsaurus! –Comento Spike adelantándose a Fluttershy. -¡Yo le tengo la misma lealtad a Twilight, pero a diferencia de Doll ella si me dio una opción, si mi hermana se cae en las sombras me dijo que no la siguiera, me dijo que la detuviera, y lo haría sacándola del pozo, no haciendo sus órdenes oscuras!

-¡Entonces no eres tan leal Spike, un dragón no abandona a su líder!

-¡Esa también es una diferencia más, yo no tengo líderes, YO TENGO AMIGOS Y FAMILIA, QUE NOS RESPETAMOS Y QUEREMOS! –Menciono Spike poniéndose en guardia. -¡Si quieres pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo no importa, es tu decisión de la cual te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Ya les dije que pueden venir los dos al mismo tiempo idiotas, si creen que será como la última vez están muy equivocados! –Cometo Deathsaurus a punto de atacar, mientras Fluttershy y Spike igual se prepararon, ya iban a lanzarse cuando Apple Jack habla fastidiada. –Quien lo diría, me siento como un arado viejo, está ahí pero nadie lo pela ni lo usa, y tampoco lo tiran a la basura.

-¡Apple Jack, ay perdón, se nos olvidó que estabas aquí! –Dijo muy ruborizada Fluttershy. -¡No sé qué me paso a Spike y a mí, tú también concediste con este plan…!

-Tranquila dulzura, no me sorprende, dado que yo realmente ya no sobresalgo mucho ahora. –Indico Apple Jack, entonces se retira un poco de los otros tres. –Yo no voy a intervenir por ahora, ya que considero que es un abuso pelear tres contra uno, y se las debo por sus peleas anteriores, por eso si yo tengo qué luchar les pido hacerlo yo sola.

-¡Pues deberías acompañar a tus amigos vaquerita, ya que tú no eres tan poderosa como ellos! –Se burló Deathsaurus de la aptitud despreocupada de Apple Jack. -¡Podrías sumar tu poca habilidad para por lo menos me puedan cansar!

-Ya dije que no Deathsaurus, no soy un payaso de rodeo que distrae al toro, yo me enfrento cara a cara con él. –Menciono Apple Jack. –Solo si veo que mis compañeros tenga dificultades contigo intervendré, con ellos dos por el momento basta.

-Es tu decisión Apple, espero que no te arrepientas después. –Señalo Deathsaurus poniéndose en guardia, y haciendo una provocación con su garra izquierda para que se le acercaran Spike y Fluttershy. -¡Ya vengan de una vez, tengo que revisar el castillo para encontrar a más de ustedes!

-¡Cuidado con lo que deseas amigo! –Menciono Fluttershy ya lista para atacar junto con Spike. -¿Spike estás listo para esto?

-Desde que pelee con Deathsaurus la primera vez estoy listo Flutters. –Expuso Spike sacando humo de su nariz. –Habría sido mejor que AJ nos ayudara desde el inicio, pero ella se puso de necia.

-Y eso me extraña, dado que interrumpió mi pelea con Deathsaurus hace algún tiempo, ¿Qué la habrá hecho cambiar de ideas?

-Creo que tengo una idea de que fue lo que ocurrió Flutters, pero no puedo estar seguro, lo mejor ahora es terminar para que AJ se arrepienta de no combatir, ya que venceremos a Deathsaurus antes de que haga algo.

-¡Me parece una muy buena idea, Apple Jack se arrepentirá de no pelear con nosotros dos! –Dijo La reina arrojándose ella primero sobre Deathsaurus, dando un ataque de tajo de su lanza sobre el dragón oscuro, quien se defiende con sus garras, entrando ambos en un forcejeo haciendo temblar todo el lugar. -¡Oigan, no se olviden de mí, yo también quiero jugar! –Se quejó Spike para de inmediato escupir fuego contra Deathsaurus, quien hizo lo mismo para contrarrestarlo mientras seguía haciendo fuerzas contra Fluttershy, mientras Apple Jack veía esto algo preocupada. -Hasta ahora todo bien, Spike y Fluttershy pueden manejar esto, espero que Equidna se equivoque y no le pase algo raro a Deathsaurus como le pasó a Cólera y casi le pasa a Adi, que una cosa no se apodere de este dragón, sino voy a tener que aplicar todo lo que aprendí con mi shifu durante todo este tiempo que me entreno.

Mientras el grupo de Apple Bloom, Lighting y Sweetie Bell continuaban peleando contra el mismo Dark Doll, ni este y la joven Apple habían mostrado su verdadera fuerza todavía, Sweetie lanzo un estruendo sónico que Doll desvía con su brazo derecho, dándole a la barda de su castillo, derrumbando en un gran tramo en el acto. -¡Sucia pony, estas paredes resistieron el gran incendio y el paso de muchas lunas, pero tu desgraciada la derribaste, las arreglare con tus huesos y el de tus pinches compañeros!

-¡En lugar de preocuparte por una sucia pared debería interesarte todo el mal que has hecho Doll! –Señalo Sweetie quien se tele transporto para atacar por el flanco izquierdo a Dark Doll con un gran rayo mágico, el cual recibe sin que le haya hecho algún daño. -¡Mierda, el metal del que estas cubierto es más poderoso incluso que el de Demian!

-¡¿Y qué esperabas bruja?! ¡No iba a ser más débil que el uno de los gusanos traidores! –Indico Doll dando un zarpazo con su hoz a Sweetie, entonces Apple Bloom brinca enfrente de su amiga dando un gran golpe de maná, deteniendo el ataque del demonio. -¡Desgraciada campesina! ¡¿Cómo pudiste detener mis navajas sin que estas te recortaran como un embutido?!

-¡Porque el maná no es magia realmente, es de lo que está hecha la magia! –Indico la Apple poniendo más fuerzas en sus cascos delanteros. -¡Esto no es un hechizo, es la energía ambiental, puedo manipularla para concentrar una gran cantidad de esta para que me sirva de un gran muro de contención, además gracias al entrenamiento de Zecora puedo usarla con mi fuerza física sin tener consecuencias para mí! -En ese momento Apple Bloom hace que retroceda de a poco Dark Doll, impresionándolo. -¡Ahora voy a usar toda mi fuerza para aplastarte, nunca volverás amenazar a mi seres queridos de nuevo!

-¡Pobre ignorante, tu conocimiento sobre el maná apenas roza la superficie, lo cual impresiona a alimañas, pero yo estoy letrado en esto fracasada! –Dijo burlándose Doll, cuando sus hoces empezaron a humear con una energía oscura. -¡¿Qué te parece yegua?! ¡Yo También se usar el maná para mi beneficio! –Entonces Doll lanza un ataque de corte que derriba a las yeguas, cortándolas gravemente, mientras el ataque siguió de frente hasta una montaña, solo se vio un destello cuando una parte de este se desgajo en un corte muy limpio. -¡Deberían agradecer que no recibieron mi ataque de frente, sino serian cuatro en vez de dos, pero ahora lo que voy a hacer es cortarles sus sucias cabezas para que sufran el castigo por enfrentar a su superior!

-¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MI IDIOTA! -Grito Lighting interviniendo en la pelea, se quedó despedazando los drones que llegaban mientras sus amigas peleaban con Doll, giro en 180° para poder derribar a casi toda la mayoría, para de inmediato realizar su danza de espadas dirigido al anabelchucky. -¡Si con un golpe que no estaba perfeccionado te hice mucho daño con esto te voy a hacer picadillo infeliz!

-¡Mula descarriada, estabas esperando el momento en que estuviera distraído! –Grito Doll mientras recibía en ataque de Lighting en su totalidad, haciendo que se este se chocara contra el muro de contención, derribándolo sobre este, Jolt dejo de atacar cuando dejo de ver a su rival. -¡Demonios, otro por lo menos queda lesionado con esto, pero con Doll nada es seguro, capaz que se tele transporta incluso antes dejando una copia…!

-¡¿Así que sabes que puedo dividirme capitancito?! –Dijo Saliendo del mismo subsuelo muy diabólicamente Doll, mientras que al golpeo desapareció haciéndose humo. -¡Ahora dime como averiguaste esto, no creo que el insecto haya sabido esto, y que la momia y sus amantes hippies lo haya descubierto, si quieres que tus noviecitas no sufran cuándo las aniquile me lo vas a decir con sumo detalle!

-¡Por favor, no soy un retrasado mental para decírtelo, ya que de todas formas nos quieres eliminar! –Dijo Lighting preparándose para volver a atacar con su espada. -¡Entonces al imbécil que le di mi ataque era una copia, y tú también lo eres, ahora debes estar en un bunker seguramente, eres un sucio cobarde que no quieres enfrentar a los enemigos, por eso manipulas a tus heraldos y tus supuestos aliados!

-¡Bien, entonces te sacare la información directamente de esa cosa que tienes por cerebro, y tu cuerpo se lo daré a Rabia para que lo vuelva un muerto viviente! –Señalo Doll. -¡Y tú mismo vas a acabar con la cosa que te pario, para mi diversión, deberías agradecer que no eliminaras a tus noviecitas y que estas te acompañaran en tu martirio eterno!

-¡ESO NO LO VERÁN TUS OJOS DARK DOLL! –Señalo Sweetie Bell atrapando a Doll en su aura mágica, empezando a comprimirlo. -¡Ya basta que utilices a todos como si fuéramos cosas, somos seres pensantes, Y COMO TALES DECIDIMOS NUESTRO PROPIO DESTINO, Y NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS TE DARA EL GUSTO DE QUE NOS UTILICES COMO DESGRACIASTE A SKYLI, Y ELLA YA TAMPOCO CAERÍA DE NUEVO, APPLE BLOOM Y LIGHTING AHORA!

-¡ENSEGUIDA SWEETIE! – Gritaron unísonamente el corcel como la yegua terrestre, atacando con un gran corte de su espada y una gran acumulación de maná respectivamente, combinándose ambos ataques en uno solo, provocando una explosión enorme, enviando a Doll rápidamente al aire, Sweetie aprovecha para atacarlo apareciendo un gran cañón sónico, provocando una explosión mayor a la anterior. -¡Mierda, sentí de nuevo esa cosa desapareció al recibir nuestro ataque, ahora no dudo que salga otro de otra parte! –Como si lo hubiera invocado empieza a salir otro Doll de detrás de los ponys. -¡Por mis herraduras, esto es el colmo, así nunca le vamos a ganar!

-¡Recuerda Sweetie que no queremos ganarle a él realmente, sino al reloj! –Comento Lighting preparando otro golpe nada más apareciera completamente Doll enfrente de ellos. -¡Debemos hacer que el infeliz este donde este se concentre en nosotros, para que los demás rescaten a la princesa y hablen con los umbrums y Deathsaurus!

-¡Pero si seguimos en este tenor este maldito nos va a matar, ya que nos estamos cansando, y este desgraciado seguro esta como si nada desde no sé dónde! –Se quejó Sweetie golpeando muy fuerte el suelo. -¡De verdad este miserable se volvió muy fuerte, con él nivel que ha demostrado con nosotros no dudo que sus poderes hayan superado al de todos sus aliados juntos, no sé qué hacer, si derribamos a uno sale otro de no sé dónde, y estoy segura que podría aparecer más!

-¡Al cliente hay que darle lo que pide! –Dijo Burlonamente Doll apareciendo otros dos clones de el. -¡Gracias por la idea Sweetie, así voy a disfrutar más su desesperación, cada uno podrá sufrir conmigo individualmente!

-¡SOY UNA COMPLETA PENDEJA, LE DI UNA IDEA HORRIBLE A ESTE DESGRACIADO! –Grito ya completamente rota Sweetie al ver que sus palabras las uso Doll para su beneficio, en ese momento Lighting va y la abraza mientras Apple Bloom repelía los ataques del trio de Dolls. -¡Sweetie tranquila, respira muy profundamente, esto no es tu culpa, este idiota solo está usando tus palabras para manipularte y que te desesperes, y seguir jugando con nosotros!

-¡PERO LIGHTING, POR MI CAUSA ESTAMOS…!

-Ya no hables Sweetie, cierra tus ojos y no pienses en nada. –Comento el corcel abrazando muy fuerte a Sweetie, quien se relajó con las palabras del pony terrestre cerrando los ojos. –Calma, Bloom es capaz de defendernos por un momento para que te recuperes, pero debemos hacerlo rápido para que no caiga ella.

-Lo sé, pero esta situación es muy extrema, tú lo puedes soportar ya que eres la paciencia, y Apple Bloom a pesar de su forma de ser puede estar relajada cuando se lo propone.

-Como tú puedes Sweetie, recuerda que tú puedes calmar tu miedo escénico antes de tus conciertos. –Indico Lighting tomando de los cascos a Sweetie. –Y tengo una idea que nos puede ser útil, pero necesito a esa Sweetie, a la valiente Sweetie Bell que es una poderosa maga y cantante.

-¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda Lighting, para poder hacer que estas aberraciones ya no estén jodiendo?

-¿Recuerdas como esa Ixca rompió la conexión de Rabia con sus zombis, y como lo hicimos nosotros también? Pues creo que Doll tiene algún tipo de control parecido con sus copias, pero de una manera más fina y menos detectable, si rompemos su conexión por lo menos unos momentos estas cosas desaparecerán, e incluso podremos lastimarlo, ya que son extensiones de él, Tal vez pueda encontrarlo a través del mismo.

-Es buena idea amigo, el detalle esta que lo intente siguiendo las ondas sonoras que estas cosas tienen, pero no pude hacerlo, parece ser que hay muchas ondas de ese tipo.

-¡Seguro es porque debe ser una defensa para que Sonata no pueda atacarlo Sweetie! –Dijo Apple Bloom atacando hábilmente a los tres entes. -¡Pero hay otra forma de hallarlo, y esa manera no puede evitar aunque se muera! –Entonces la terrestre se calla, pero se concentra como cuando hablo con Zecora en el torneo, hablando directamente a las auras de sus amigos. –(Creo que podemos localizarlo a través del maná que usa, pero no voy a poder sola, voy a necesitar tu conocimiento Sweetie)

-(¡Pero esto va ser muy arriesgado pelirroja!) –"Contesto" Sweetie ya completamente calmada gracias a Lighting. –(¡Para lograr esto vamos a tener que hacer algo muy parecido a lo que hicieron nuestras contrapartes humanas, combinaremos nuestros conocimientos en magia, pero en lo que logramos encontrar ese camino vamos a estar en un trance, dejándonos vulnerables, y a diferencia de ellas ahora estamos peleando!)

-(Ustedes no se preocupen hermanas, ahora es mi turno de enfrentar al profesional mientras ustedes lo estudian desde la banca) –"Menciono" Lighting volteando a ver a sus amigas mientras seguía conteniendo los embates de Doll. –(No dejare qué este les toque ni un pelo de sus melenas a diferencia de cuando llego a Ponyville, que las agarro sin que pudiera hacer algo)

-(¡Lighting no seas tan arrogante, tu no podrás solo contra el!) –Reclamo Sweetie fuertemente de inmediato. –(¡Ni Bloom ni yo te dejaremos como carnada, ya pensaremos en otro modo de detener a este…!)

-(¡No Sweetie Bell, ahora están subestimándome a mí como yo lo hice contigo!) -Menciono Lighting harto viendo a sus amigas con una mueca. –(¡Te molestaste mucho cuando hice eso, y ahora tú me estás haciendo lo mismo, estoy seguro que puedo distraer a estas extensiones el tiempo suficiente para que no piense ni averigüe lo que quieren hacer ustedes, como lo pudiste hacer tú contra Skyshadow!) –Sweetie a pesar de la explicación del corcel ya iba a quitarlo de en medio tele transportándolo lejos, pero Apple Bloom le pone su casco derecho sobre el lomo. –(Sweetie sé cómo te sientes , ya que yo lo siento igual, quisiera no solo a Lighting, a cualquiera de ustedes desaparecerlos y que yo me quedara enfrentando al enemigo, pero recuerda que no estamos solos, somos no solo un equipo, somos una familia, y tenemos cada uno apoyar a los demás en lo que podamos, aunque sea algo muy desagradable y peligroso, Lighting nos dará tiempo, no lo desaprovechemos como él lo hizo en su momento con tu favor!

-(Bloom… Lighting) –Sweetie silencio un instante sus pensamientos, suspiro preocupada pero sonriendo un poco. –(Muy bien amigos, acepto no de muy buena gana sus argumentos, es la única manera de quitarnos de encima a este tipo, a menos que alguno de nuestros compañeros lo encuentren pero eso realmente es lo menos probable, Lighting cuídate mucho, recuerda que solo quieres distraerlo, si la cosa se complica deja de hacerlo y trata de cubrirte y pedirnos apoyo)

-(Se hará como indicas mi querida amiga Sweetie) ¡No dejare que toques a mis hermanas Dark Doll, es uno de mis deberes como capitán! –Indico el corcel inmediatamente después de recibir la autorización de sus amigas yendo contra los tres Doll. -¡Pobre semental, de idiotas caballerosos como tu están llenos los panteones, quieres proteger a las hembras a costa de tu vida, pero eso es un ejercicio inútil, ya que ellas te van a seguir cuando te exterminemos!

-¡Dices mucha basura Doll, seguro que antes del evento del Fuego Estelar tu habrías hecho lo mismo que yo por Lady Joan, así qué no me critiques inmundo!

-¡LA DETERMINACIÓN QUE TIENEN SERES INFECTOS COMO TÚ SON LAS COSAS QUE MAS ODIO DE LOS PONYS JOLT! –Gritaron unísonamente los tres Doll, uno hizo arder su mano con fuego oscuro, otro afilo las garras y el tercero puso un rayo eléctrico sobre una de sus hoces. –¡Te vas a morir sin que tener algo con una de tus noviecitas, y si ellas logran de milagro sobrevivir van a conseguir a algún otro tapón para sustituirte!

-¡No hables como si mis amigas fueran unas enfermas como tú comprenderás, si yo me adelanto en el camino si consiguen alguien que las quiera y proteja por mi está bien y no tengo ni un problema con eso! –Relincho Jolt empezando a contraatacar, pudiendo detener a los entes gracias a su velocidad y habilidad, mientras Sweetie y Apple Bloom se empezaron a concentrar combinando sus auras. –(Lighting… Apple Bloom tenemos que apresurarnos, ninguna de nosotras quiere que Lighting no sea feliz con cualquiera que sea su pareja, tiene el derecho de conocer la felicidad de volverse padre)

-(¡Tienes toda la razón amiga, es más, ninguno de nosotros se ira sin antes conocer ese bello sentimiento que tuvieron nuestros padre!) – "Dijo" la Apple preparándose junto con la unicornio para apoyar al semental de la que ambas están interesadas.

Mientras Rabia acechaba a Cólera mientras Rainbow cubría su amiga de los Zombis, la umbrum malvada la veía perversamente. –Pobre Cólera, tan patética, tan ingenua, no entiendes que tú solo eres un fenómeno como Sombra y su miserable bastardo, siempre fuiste un ser tan idiota, que solo obedecía órdenes, sin tener el valor de retar a tus superiores, pero al volverte mi montura se te daño el cerebro ya que ahora si lo hiciste, a pesar de que no tengas una sola oportunidad contra mí, ¿Qué te dio el arrojo, o más bien dicho la imprudencia de retarme basura?

-A decir verdad… fuiste tú Rabia. –Contesto Cólera muy tranquilamente, haciendo qué Rabia se molestara más. –Tú me dices traidora pero deberías verte a ti, antes estábamos unidos todos para buscar desesperación, pero empezaste después de la traición de mi hermano a pensar en solo tu bienestar, llegando al punto que masacraste a más de la mitad de nosotros, incluyendo a varias crías y a Peste, nunca te intereso el futuro de nuestra raza, a diferencia de los changeling que a pesar de ser depredadores siempre protegieron a sus crías. –Entonces Cólera llora un poco, haciendo sentir a Rabia un sentimiento muy desagradable para ella. –Quien no respeta y protege a las nuevas generaciones es la verdadera traidora, ya que solo piensa en sus sucios deseos mundanos sin pensar el futuro cercano o lejano, y si, cuando me poseíste me acomodaste el cerebro, note que no te importamos ni siquiera como aliados, ya no se diga como hermanos de raza, desgraciadamente los umbrums siempre hemos sido así, pero tú nos llevaste al punto más bajo, ja Sombra y Hope no pudieron hacer esto, felicitaciones perra, y por esa causa voy a tomar a las crías para enseñarles que podemos cuidarnos entre sí, basta de que a ellos les enseñemos solo desconfianza y resentimiento, pero primero te voy hacerte pagar por la traición a tu mismo pueblo, eso es lo más bajo que puede hacer alguien, y tú no te cansas de hacerlo, por eso le dabas esa bebida adulterada a los mensos, sabes te agradezco que nos obligaras a Peste y a mi vigilar a las crías, ya que a pesar de todo pudimos conectarnos un poco con estas para protegerlas, así no caímos tan bajo como tú.

-¡Miserable, definitivamente tienes el hedor de Sombra dentro de ti de siempre! –Indico Rabia volando rápidamente y embistiendo a Cólera con toda su fuerza, para después golpearla con dos cristales oscuros que invocó del suelo. -¡No me eches la culpa de tu debilidad Cólera, seres que necesitan el apoyo de otros son los seres más patéticos, por eso cuando los mato me da una gran alegría al ver como se desesperan al verse morir solos, para lo único que sirven es para que sirvan como mis sirvientes eternos, PERO TÚ NO LLEGAS NI A ESO, ERES UNA MALDITA QUE DESAPAREZCA EN LA NADA EN LA MAS COMPLETA SOLEDAD!

-Yo no estoy sola… nunca lo estuve. –Dijo Cólera reponiéndose del último ataque, vio su pañoleta, viendo los rostros de Hope, Sombra y Bright, incluso recordó a Peste. –A pesar de todo Peste y yo nos apreciábamos, y mi hermano me dio su apoyo a pesar de lo que he hecho perdonándome, ¡por ellos no voy a perder contra una pérfida mezquina como tú, te tengo miedo zorra, pero ahora si te voy a enfrentar sin huir! –Nada más termino de hablar Cólera vuela directamente hacia Rabia formando dos lanzas de cristal en sus patas delanteras, atacando con ambas a la vez a su enemiga, quien apenas pudo poner guardia transformándose en cristal ella. -¡YA NUNCA VOY A PELEAR DÁNDOTE LA ESPALDA RABIA, AHORA TE VOY A ROMPER LA MADRE DE FRENTE!

-¡TU NUNCA LOGRARAS ESTO, MALDITA ENGENDRO! –Grito Rabia haciendo estallar su aura, le empezó a tirar golpes muy fuertes, rápidos y certeros a Cólera, no pudiendo defenderse esta por la grandes velocidades que alcanzaban las patas de Cólera. -¡Debí matarte junto con Peste, pero creí que me respetarías después de haberlo castigado, pero tú deseos de traicionarme aumentaron en vez de disminuir, por eso te juntaste con el mugroso insecto, por esa ingratitud serás exterminada, además de pagar tu pecado de querer ser más hermosa que yo, un sucio paria como tú no tiene derecho de tener esa bella figura, a diferencia de una reina divina como yo! –Entonces Rabia golpea a Cólera para alejarla de ella, golpea fuertemente sus cascos con el piso, haciendo crecer cristales oscuros muy filosos en donde cayó su rival, crujiendo entre ellos como si fueran procesadora de alimentos. -¡Paga con tu sangre tu blasfemia Cólera, tan solo por haberte tocado ya estoy impura, voy a tener que limpiarme muchos perfumes y agua purificada para quitarme tu asquerosa vibra!

-Maldita loca, eres peor que la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves. –Menciono Cólera de entre los cristales sin escucharse herida, haciendo palidecer a Rabia. –¿Y crees que estamos en la región Marwari, para que puedas ocupar su sistemas de castas, pendeja ignorante, quieres dividirnos aún más de lo ya estamos los umbrums?... es verdad ¡TÚ NO QUIERES ESTO, NOS QUIERES EXTERMINAR PARA QUE QUEDES COMO LA ÚNICA UMBRUM! –Entonces las cristales oscuros empiezan a aclararse de abajo para arriba, se empezaron a mover estos notando que era Cólera quien los movía con un ademan de casco mientras brillaban sus antenas. –Gracias a que aumento algo mi resistencia no me mataste, agradezco a la luz y a mi familia por esto.

-No puede ser…es imposible… ¡MIS CRISTALES NO SOLO NO TE HIRIERON, SINO TAMBIÉN LOS ESTAS CORROMPIENDO CON TUS SUCIOS PODERES! –Se quejó Rabia, dando en ese momento una gran patada al suelo, cubriendo a Cólera completamente en un cristal oscuro, empezando a comprimirla dentro. -¡NO SE COMO PUDISTE CORROMPER MIS HERMOSOS CRISTALES PARIA, PERO YA NO MAS, AHORA TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR ESTO, VOY A APLASTARTE COMO LA GUSANO QUÉ ERES, PARA LLEVARLE TUS RESTOS AL MALDITO DE SOMBRA PARA HACERLE LO MISMO A EL, A SU YEGUA LOCA Y A SU DESGRACIADO ENGENDRO!

-¡Maldita… ARGH! –Cólera empezó a sentir como se empezaba a quebrar su cuerpo de cristal, empezando a sangrar copiosamente por sus heridas. -¡No voy… a permitir… que le quites a Bright lo que más quiere antes de tiempo… no le quitaras nada a ninguna de las crías!

-¡Cólera de verdad te volviste una sucia pony como el pendejo de Sombra, me das mucho asco! –Señalo Rabia usando sus patas para apretujar más a Cólera, quien empezó a sufrir y a gemir aún más. -¡Y eso a pesar de que te solo te utilizan, ya que si les importaras hubieran venido contigo para ayudarte, pero te dejaron sola estúpida, como siempre has estado!

-¡Te equivocas monstruo, Sombra y sus familia dejaron venir sola a Collen porque confían en ella! –Dijo Rainbow provocando un rayo multicolor que deriva a varios zombis. -¡Ellos no podían acompañarnos porque tienen la misión de proteger a nuestros potros, pero saben que Collen es capaz de vencer no solo a ti, si no a cualquier demonio que se le ponga enfrente, ya que tiene una gran ventaja sobre ustedes de siempre!

-¡¿CUÁL VENTAJA TIENE PEGASO IDIOTA?! –Se cuestionó Rabia apretando más su agarre. -¡ESTA ESPERPENTO NUNCA HA SIDO MEJOR EN ALGO QUE YO JAMÁS!

-¡ES PORQUE ELLA TIENE ESPERANZA EN EL FUTURO, EN QUE LAS COSAS PUEDEN MEJORAR, PERO TU NO, YA QUE ELIMINAS A LOS PEQUEÑOS, ELIMINAS LA HERENCIA DE VIDA, LOS JÓVENES LLEGAN A SUPERARNOS LOGRANDO COSAS MEJORES, PERO TÚ LE TEMES AL CAMBIO BRUJA!

-¡Ya basta de tanta habladuría, nada más extermine a Cólera voy a ir a arrancarte la lengua Dash, para usar tus huesos para matar a cada inútil potro y potranca de este miserable…!

-¡No… le robaras… el futuro a ningún niño más… amargada! –Dijo Cólera muy molesta al comentario de Rabia, tratando de moverse dentro del cristal. -¡Por favor, tú no estás en condiciones de amenazarme perra! -Dijo Rabia burlándose mientras comprimía más rápido su cristal, Rainbow le grita a Cólera dándole ánimos. -¡Collen vamos, tu puedes amiga, tú eres más yegua que esta miserable, una verdadera yegua se preocupa por los niños, no solo por una misma, que tus nobles sentimientos te den la fuerza que necesitas para vencerla, DEMUÉSTRATE LO QUE SOMBRA, YO Y LOS DEMÁS YA SABEMOS, TU PUEDES HACER EL CAMBIO PARA SUS NIÑOS!

-¡No gastes saliva Dash, esta infeliz ya no puede hacer nada más que morirse horriblemente! –Indico Rabia riéndose espantosamente, ya iba a juntar sus dos cascos para aplastar a Cólera, pero ya no los pudo juntar, incluso se empezaron a separar. -¡¿PERO QUE HENOS…?! –Entonces vio que Cólera cerró los ojos mostrando los dientes concentrándose, empezó a cambiar también ese cristal, empezando a cuartearlo desde adentro. -¡¿QUE CLASE DE TONTERÍA ES ESTA, ESA PONY FALSA ESTA CAMBIANDO EL CRISTAL?! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIÉN LO ESTA ROMPIENDO LO QUE NO CAMBIA, PARA HACER ESTO SUS PROPIOS CRISTALES DEBERÍAN SER MAS PODEROSOS Y MÁGICOS QUE LOS MÍOS! (¡ESTA MALDITA YA ESTA ALCANZANDO EL MISMO NIVEL QUE YO… NO ES SOLO UNA ALUCINACIÓN MIA… SEGURO ES CAUSA DE QUE ESTA CERCA DE EXPIRAR Y ESTO ES SU ULTIMA DEFENSA!...)

-¡QUIERO VER A LAS CRÍAS LOGRAR LO QUE NOSOTROS NO PUDIMOS LOGRAR, QUIERO QUE ELLOS VIVAN FELICES Y EN PAZ! –Grito con toda su fuerza Cólera rompiendo su encierro en cientos de pedazos, yendo la gran mayoría de estos sobre Rabia, a quien sus reflejos no le respondieron llevándose el impacto de esas saetas, derribándola, mientras Cólera respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer, a pesar de sus heridas hizo algo muy asombroso. –Yo… no quiero que las crías sigan teniendo ese destino de desesperación y muerte que siempre ha tenido mi pueblo… quiero que su destino… ¡NO SU DESTINO ESTOY SEGURA QUE VA A CAMBIAR!

-Rompiste… rompiste mis cristales… desde adentro. –Menciono Rabia levantándose temblando, vio que el impacto que recibió la lastimo al mismo nivel del que se encuentra Cólera. –Para lograr esto tu fuerza debió ser más grande que la fullerita pura… imposible… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUÉ UNA ENGENDRO PUEDA LOGRAR ESTO!, ¡¿CÓMO UNA SUCIA PARIA COMO TU PUEDE HACER SUFRIR A UNA DIOSA CÓMO YO?!

-¡Tú no eres una diosa, eres una soberana y gran idiota! –Señalo Cólera acercándose a Rabia, quien instintivamente empezó a retroceder. -¡Eres una maldita demonio demente, seres como tú que no tienen el menor deseo de intentar cambiar y corregir sus vidas no merecen piedad de los demás, aunque después supliquen por estas en un acto muy hipócrita, y lo peor es que seres como Rainbow les otorgan esa piedad, para que malditos cómo tú los ataquen por el lomo, pero adivina mi querida Rabiecita, YO NO SOY ASÍ , YO SI TE VOY A DESAPARECER PARA QUE LAS CRÍAS ESTÉN SEGURAS, CÓMO CUANDO LAS LEONAS ELIMINAN A LOS MACHOS VAGABUNDOS!

-¡TU NO ERES UNA LEONA, ERES TAN SOLO UNA MUGRE GATA DE ALCANTARILLA… ARGH! –Cólera puede alcanzar a Rabia, de inmediato le hace una quebradora gaucha tres veces seguidas, para azotarla en el piso con todas sus fuerzas. -¡SUCIA RAMERA, YA ME HARTE DE QUE ME UTILICES COMO UN SUCIO SACO PARA QUE PRACTIQUES ESOS MOVIMIENTOS DE LUCHA LIBRE TAN SIMPLONES!

-¡Simplones pero efectivos, estoy segura que te lastimado bastante, pero no me detendré hasta que te quiebres!

-¡Entonces ya no te podrás acercar a mi Cólera, iba a pelear con toda mi fuerza contra Sombra y otros tres miserables, pero no sé cómo hiciste que te ABORRECIERA MAS QUE LOS DEMÁS! –Grito Rabia mostrando todos sus colmillos, ahora su belleza era completamente diabólica. -¡FELICITACIONES, TE VOLVISTE EL SER QUE MAS ODIO Y DESPRECIO, A TI TE VOY A MATAR PROVOCÁNDOTE LA MAYOR AGONÍA QUE LA NUNCA JAMÁS ALGUIEN HAYA SUFRIDO, Y DESPUÉS VOY A EMBALSAMAR TÚ HORRIBLE Y PUTREFACTO CADÁVER JUNTO CON LOS DE LOS SIN NOMBRE, PARA QUE SEAN EL EJEMPLO QUE NO DEBEN PROVOCARME DE NINGÚN MODO!

-¡TE CONDENAS MAS Y MAS AL AMENAZAR A LAS CRÍAS PENDEJA, POR ESO YA NO DEBES EXISTIR!-Señalo ya harta Cólera de las amenazas que le hacía Rabia no a ella, sino por los jóvenes. -¡UNA BESTIA COMO LO ERES TÚ SOLO SE DOMAN CON UNA COSA, CON LA MUERTE, PARA QUE YA NO PROVOQUEN MAS SUFRIMIENTO! –Entonces Cólera recuerda lo que le dijo Rarity. –Rayos, sucia pony… lo que me dijo tiene razón, ya estaba enojándome que sentí que mi viejo yo volvía… es que está sucia amenaza a los pobres niños… calma Cólera, que tu nombre sea muy irónico como el de ese Jolt, Tranquilízate… -Entonces Cólera respira profundamente contando desde el número uno, Rabia al verla se lanza desquiciadamente sobre ella, pero a punto de golpearla una sensación hizo que se parara erizándole todo el cuerpo, sintió que si ataca de esa manera desquiciada en ese momento hasta ahí llegaba. –Me sorprendes Rabia, aun defines cuando debes parar de atacar a pesar de tu locura.

-Maldita, cada segundo que pasa te odio más y más… pero ya no caeré en tu jueguito Cólera. –Señalo Rabia llameándole sus ojos. -¡No voy a pelear usando solo mi instinto como lo buscabas, voy a ser fría y calculadora como siempre, pero con esto te hare sufrir el peor martirio que jamás haya dado en mi vida!

-¡Yo lo único que busco es proteger a mi gente ahora Rabia, y si tengo que derrotarte para eso con mucho gusto lo hago!

-¡AY, YA CÁLLATE SOÑADORA IDIOTA! –Dijo Rabia mientras que las dos hembras umbrums se sumergían en un duelo de patadas, mientras que Rarity seguía a los jóvenes umbrums a un cuarto en el sótano de sus barracas. -¡Compañeros, soy yo, abran la puerta por favor!

-¿Eres tu hermano mayor, que pasa? ¡Parece ser que arriba hay una pelea muy intensa! ¿Qué Rabia ya se decidió a matarnos? –Pregunto la cría abriendo lentamente la puerta temblando mucho, cuando vio su mayor que estaba bien se calmó un poco. –Qué alivio, eres tú y los demás, y una pony… ¡¿UNA PONY?! –Entonces la cría se cae temblando mucho. -¡NO POR FAVOR, NO NOS MATE, SOLO SOMOS SIN NOMBRE QUE TENEMOS HAMBRE, YA ES SUFICIENTE QUE LOS ADULTOS NOS PEGUEN HASTA CANSARSE, POR FAVOR NO NOS ELIMINE! –Entonces los demás empiezan también a suplicar piedad. -¡Si nos mata por favor hágalo rápido, ya no queremos sentir este dolor tan feo!

-Pequeño umbrum, no sufras y no temas, nunca le haríamos algo malo a unos inocentes, solo hacemos daño en defensa propia, y ustedes nunca han sido una amenaza. -Comento Rarity endulzando sus gestos. –Ustedes jóvenes angelitos…

-No... Somos "angelitos"…somos temibles umbrums señora…

-Señora Rarity, por mi nombre deben saber quién soy. –Entonces Rarity cubre a ese umbrum con su magia, haciendo que se le acercara, lo empezó a revisar, notando que su cuerpecito tenía muchas llagas y golpes. –Pobre angelito… estas muy lastimado… con razón cuando crecen solo saben odiar, ya que crecen con mucho temor y miedo, el miedo se puede transformar muy fácilmente en ira. –Rarity en ese instante siente mucha pena y remordimientos por eso. –Lo siento… ustedes son víctimas de un conflicto que ya tiene muchas lunas de duración angelitos…

-¿Por qué rayos nos sigues llamando así señora Rarity? Nosotros no somos lo que dice…

-Claro que son ángeles pequeños, somos los adultos los que provocamos su corrupción con nuestros actos. –Señalo la unicornio levitando varias vendas de sus alforjas, cubriendo las heridas de los jóvenes. –Si un adulto cuida a pequeño como se debe hay una posibilidad del 85% de que este crezca sano, fuerte y feliz, con algunas excepciones, ¿quieren que los ayudemos? juro por mi vida que ya no serán juzgados por lo que han hecho sus adultos, ese fue un gran error nuestro, discúlpennos, pero corregiremos este error a partir de ahora, Cólera está muy angustiada por ustedes, por eso está luchando, para darnos tiempo de rescatarlos de este lugar tan horrible, ya no los maltrataran más.

-¡¿Qué Cólera sigue vivo, y que está peleando por nosotros?! ¡Eso es imposible… seguro es una treta para eliminarnos a todos los jóvenes para extinguirnos…!

-¡Amigos por favor, lo que dice la señora Rarity es verdad! –Señalo el joven vigía. -¡No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… algo en el pecho me dice que no miente, que es sincera, yo… quiero creer en ella, y creer en Cólera, recuerden que cuando Rabia casi nos elimina el… ella nos advirtió que pusiéramos atención, ya no quiero que nos sigan lastimando, y no quiero hacer esto a los que vienen, es mejor buscar algo mejor, ya basta de vivir en la desesperación!

-¡No seas pendejo, si de eso nos alimentamos, no queremos morirnos de hambre!

-¡Pues Sombra, su bastardo, e incluso Cólera me pareció que ya no necesitan buscar, provocar, y consumir desesperanza, más bien buscan lo contrario! –Comento el joven. -¡Piensen tan solo un jodido segundo, Cólera regreso, y no tenía que hacerlo después de que Rabia casi lo mato, volvió por todos nosotros! ¡¿Si ella puede y quiere preocuparse por nosotros a pesar de los grandes riesgos, porque nosotros no tratamos de hacer lo mismo?!

Entonces los jóvenes umbrums empezaron a discutir entre sí, nunca habían en estado en una situación como esta, nunca nadie en toda su historia cualquier ser habrían interesado en su bienestar, en ese momento entra Pinkie a la habitación, se retrasó mucho ya que empezó a revisar todo el lugar como si esperara que un psicópata de película de terror fuera a saltar sobre ellos haciendo una escena muy fuerte de mutilaciones y tortura. -¿Pinkie que te pasa? Ahora voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, creo que con tu manera única y divertida de ser podrás ayudarnos a convencer a estos angelitos de que pueden confiar en nosotros.

-Lo siento Rarity, ya vi que estos niños no son como las nuestras, ni siquiera son como Blue, nunca han tenido un momento de risa, no van a entender cualquier cosa que les haga, lo que necesitan ahora es tu corazón generoso, dales cariño desde tu interior para convencerlos que nuestras intenciones son sinceras. –Menciono muy seria Pinkie, confundiendo a Rarity. -¿Amiga que ocurre? Tú no te comportas tan seriamente desde que volvimos, y siento que estas muy preocupada desde que legamos al bosque.

-No puedo engañar a una empatía, y lo sé desde que Demian me inyecto con ese veneno. –Dijo sonriendo un poco Pinkie. –ES cierto amiga… estoy muy preocupada, y no puedo ni explicar porque, ya que no me entenderías, sé que algo me va enfrentar con la firme intención de torturarme de todas maneras posibles, por eso te pido que protejas a estos inocentes cuando ya tenga que enfrentarlo para proteger a Rainbow y a Collen.

-Tranquila Pinkie, Rabia si es muy poderosa, pero Collen ya brilla muy intensamente, y Rainbow la conoces, no caerán con esa umbrum y sus títeres.

-… Tienes razón, Rainbow y Collen podrán salir de ese problema. –Dijo Pinkie sonriendo normalmente, Rarity le sonríe igual y va con los otros umbrums para hablar ella, cuando la unicornio le dio el lomo a Pinkie, esta volvió a poner su rostro preocupado con la melena un poco desinflada. -…Pero no es Rabia la que me preocupa más… -Mientras la aprendiz de Doll caminaba por un pasadizo secreto rayando la pared con su cuchillo de carnicero cantando diabólicamente. -… Voy a matate, voy a matar a tus hijas, a tus padres y hermanas, así la única que quedara con sangre viva de la familia seré yo la, la, la, hare pastelitos con ustedes, la, la, la.

Fluttershy y Spike combatían a Deathsaurus turnándose entre ambos, ahora el que peleaba era Spike, el dragón morado golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al dragón oscuro pero a diferencia de su enfrentamiento en Ponyville no le hacía ni siquiera un rasguño. -¡Ja, sabía que mi fuerza aumentaron mucho después del ritual de lord Doll, pero no creí que se haría la diferencia tan extrema, Ya no eres rival para mi Spike, te hubieras ido con los traidores junto con la campesina, mejor quítate y deja pelear contra una verdadera guerrera como lo es Fluttershy!

-¡Cabrón heraldo, ya te habías mostrado que conmigo no se juega y no que se debe rebajarme! -indico Spike afilando más sus garras, entonces vuela rápidamente evitando los ataques de Deathsaurus, al llegar a su lomo empieza a rasguñarlo, puede enterrar sus garras pero noto que por su tamaño no podía traspasar su piel. -¡Demonios! –Entonces Spike también le escupe fuego a la herida con la esperanza de que está las abriera más, pero fue infructuoso. -¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tu cuerpo cambiara de este modo Deathsaurus?!

-¡Es que yo he evolucionado Spike, y como los dragones he superado las limitaciones de mi cuerpo! –Señalo Deathsaurus moviéndose rápidamente para que Spike se cayera de e él, el concejero se estrelló, entonces Deathsaurus lo trato de agarrar con sus dos grandes garras, pero Spike pudo ser más veloz, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas directamente al pecho haciendo tambalear a su rival. -¡Bien, debo seguir con este ritmo para derribarlo! –Se dijo Spike volando de nuevo rápidamente para repetir su ataque, cuando Deathsaurus se recompone rápido y le da con sus grandes alas mandándolo a chocarse justa a lado de Apple Jack. -¡Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta Spike, tu estas por debajo de Solar, Ember y sus leales, ya que estos pueden sacar su poder interno, pero tú no!

-Te voy a mostrar mi poder interno… -Dijo gruñendo Spike saliendo del agujero para intentar otra ronda, pero antas Fluttershy se interpone. –Lo lamento Spike, pero Deathsaurus tiene razón, además es mi turno de jugar, si la situación lo requiere podrás de nuevo pelear… pero no lo veo muy probable, volviste en este momento a ser más débil que yo.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme estas cosas Fluttershy! –Se quejó Spike, pero noto que ni ella y Deathsaurus le pusieron atención, ya que nada más dejo de hablar la reina se enfrasco con el heraldo en intercambio rápido de ataques, sean mágicos, golpes, patadas y fuego, notándose a diferencia de la pelea de Spike muy parejos. -¡Con un… volví a ser el dragoncito patético de hace 10 años!

-Tú nunca fuiste un dragón patético Spike. –Señalo Apple Jack viendo directamente a los ojos a Spike. –No confundas patético con noble, siempre fuiste uno de los dragones con más fuerza de voluntad, eres muy leal, estoy segura que darías todo lo que tienes por un amigo, ni se diga por los que amas, estoy segura que esa es una de la muchas razones por la que pudiste enamorar a Rarity, además de ser ambos muy generosos, si hubieras sido dragona… bueno yo te habría saltado encima nada de conocerte un poco y si habría aceptado tu deuda de vida para mi beneficio.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende y me espanta lo que acabas de decirme? –Dijo sonrojado Spike rascándose la cabeza. –La verdad si tu Jackie fueras hetero e incluso bi yo… Talvez me habría fijado un poco en ti por los desengaños que me lleve por mucho tiempo de mi gema.

-Y yo te habría aceptado sin dudas, ya que no me gustaba el abuso que te hacia sufrir Rarity y me agradaba mucho tu forma tan buena de ser, lo bueno es que fuiste muy perseverante sin acosarla, si alguien merece estar con ella eres tú y viceversa. –Entonces se escuchó un estruendo, Deathsaurus escupió varias bolas de fuego muy rápido que seguían directamente a Fluttershy, esta realizo su ataque de mariposas saetas para contrarrestar el ataque, entonces Deathsaurus le da un embiste, pero quien sabe cómo la reina le hace un llave de judo al enorme dragón azotándolo al suelo. –Yo sé cómo te sientes amigo, pero creo al igual que Ed que tú puedes superar esa barrera que te impide crecer y ser como los dragones legendarios.

-Pues no se cual sea esa barrera Apple Jack, y ese es el problema. –Menciono Spike cerrando su garra derecha muy fuerte. –No puedo y no quiero depender de la codicia para crecer y fortalecerme de nuevo, sería un insulto para mi reina y mi princesa, no quiero depender de sentimientos negativos como lo hizo Lorelei para aumentar mi fuerza, quisiera hacerlo como Solar y Ember lo lograron, me llevaron con Skullcruncher cuando nuestros hermanos estaban hospitalizados, pero me dijo que no podía hacerlo.

-Si te dijo eso Spike es porque el vio que ya sabes lo necesario. –Comento Apple Jack sentándose enfrente del dragón. –Vio que el entrenamiento de nuestra shifu es prácticamente el mismo, pero cada dragón o pony tiene que poner el último paso el, ya que todos somos diferentes entre sí.

-¡¿Entonces me dices que yo me puedo transformar en algo como Lorelei, Tusk y Fang?!

-Nop, más bien creo que puedes hacer un cambio como el de Ixca y Ember, no como el de Fang y el de tu hermana de sangre… -Dijo Apple Jack guiñándole un ojo a Spike. –Ella me conto que su madre era muy peligrosa, sin aumentar nada su altura, solo cambiando un poco su físico.

-¡¿Ya sabias eso?! ¡Cuando Rarity, Ember, Solar y ella misma me lo dijeron casi me vómito y me desmayo!

-Sabes que Rares es muy chismosa, sé que tienes sentimientos muy encontrados, no por tu padre ya que te protegió hasta donde pudo, sino por ella, pero recuerda que Lorelei tenía un sentimiento muy grande de culpa cuando la poseyó esa cosa, de ti depende de que quieras que ella tenga una relación contigo y Fire, pero lo resolverás después, ahora que te parece si meditamos los dos juntos como lo hacemos con Equidna, podríamos encontrar las respuestas que buscamos, Fluttershy puede enfrentar a Deathsaurus sin ayuda por un momento.

-Tienes razón AJ, esta confusión me afecta en mi forma de pelear. –Dijo Spike sentándose para meditar. –Debo alcanzar el equilibrio mental para lograr esto, y no podre si me siento como un inútil, igual si me siento superior.

-Exacto caramelo, debes estas equilibrado para poder crecer, como lo lograste antes, solo que ahora definitivamente tenemos menos tiempo. –Dijo la Apple empezando a meditar ella. –Trata de estar en paz, y seguramente podrás alcanzar el nirvana que requieres.

-Si es algo complicado, para lograr eso tienes que tener un año de práctica mínimo, como tú lo sabes. –Dijo sonriendo Spike. –Seguro para ustedes dos fue más complejo que para otros.

-Es cierto, pero gracias a eso mi mora azul y yo pudimos salir del cascaron, ahora Trixie no solo es una ilusionista, es parte de una gran línea de poderosos hechiceros, el cual pertenecerá nuestra hija muy pronto. –Menciono la Apple ya cerrando los ojos y concentrándose como Spike, Fluttershy vio cómo su amiga pudo ayudar a Spike para calmarlo para buscar ambos respuestas. –Esto es increíble, Apple Jack hablo muy maduramente y muy tranquila, ¿logro ese estado con tan solo tres días? esa Equidna debe ser muy impresionante para lograr que un dragoncito y una agricultora sean de los ponys guerreros más fuertes.

-¡Pues no deberías preguntarte eso Fluttershy, lo que te debes cuestionar es cómo vas a enfrentarme! .Menciono Deathsaurus poniéndose enfrente de la reina unicornio. -¡Me entrene muy duro desde que perdí por primera vez en Ponyville, y me esforcé más desde mi primer pelea contigo para superar tu fuerza, es hora de mostrar los resultados y tomar revancha!

-Entiendo tu manera de pensar ya que la comparto Deathsaurus, pero lo que todavía no me entra en la cabeza por más que lo pienso es esa lealtad enfermiza que le tienes a Doll, yo sé que debes verlo como un padre, tal como Spike veía como una madre a Twilight al principio, pero debes saber la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, por eso admiro mucho a Jazz, a pesar de su entorno pudo ser uno de los ponys más nobles que conozco, pero tú no notas la diferencia, es triste por ti y tus amigos.

-¡Que tonterías, ya deja de sermonearme Fluttershy, ya sabes que no me tragare tus reclamos, ahora estoy muy comprometido con los objetivos del jefe, se lo debo por haber fallado muchas veces!

-¿Y por eso aceptaste hacer un ritual oscuro para aumentar tu poder? –Le cuestionó Fluttershy a Deathsaurus. -Me decepcionas Deathsaurus, pensé que no te gustaba tomar atajos para lograr más fuerza.

-¡No digas sandeces Fluttershy, ustedes también hicieron algo parecido con esos brillitos arcoíris, no entrenaron más para lograrse que se transformaran, este pode es exactamente lo mismo!

-Es una manera de verlo Deathsaurus y tiene algo de verdad. –Dijo Fluttershy razonando las palabras del dragón. –Al descubrir nuestros elemento subió nuestro nivel, pero ya entendí algo, este poder siempre estuvo dentro de nosotros, al encontrar nuestro elemento y en tu caso el ritual solo fue el catalizador para poderlo usar, sin un entrenamiento adecuado antes no habríamos podido usar esa fuerza, Twi y Rares con su magia, Sweetie y Jazz con su música, AJ y su hermana con su fuerza física, Lighting y Scoot entrenando su habilidad, incluso yo practicaba, a lo que me refiero es que sin entrenar nuestra fuerza escondida no sirve de mucho, y para sacarla tendríamos que hacer trucos bajos como tus compañeros Rabia, Tyrek y Dusk.

-¡No me compares con sucios parásitos que toman las cosas que no les pertenecen, gracias a Lord Doll he superado los límites de los dragones de mi tipo, muy pronto voy a superar la del resto de los demás, me volveré su líder y hare que de nuevo seamos los seres más poderosos de nuevo!

-¡Lo que buscas parece ser que está bien Deathsaurus, pero solo es apariencia! –Insinúo Fluttershy preparándose para atacar con su lanza. -¡Crees que los dragones se han vuelto más patéticos con el paso del tiempo por compartir con lo demás, pero no es así, nuestros aliados nos ayudan a crecer, y lo sé porque lo he visto y vivido, mi amiga Collen cuando acepto la ayuda de su hermano pudo resplandecer como el dándose cuenta de sus fallos, mientras que yo fui como tú, pensé que debía alejar a mis changeling de los ponys, pero hice lo peor, debí desde el inicio mostrarles que éramos de fiar, me di cuenta de mi error hace poco, podemos crecer más si todos nos apoyamos mutuamente!

-¡Esa tal vez sea tu experiencia Fluttershy, pero no a todos nos sirve lo mismo! –Dijo Deathsaurus contestando el argumento de la reina. -¡Los dragones exponemos nuestros argumentos con nuestra fuerza, pero no enredes las cosas, ya también pienso de una manera muy detallada, por eso varios de enemigos que eran más fuertes que yo lo he derrotado, por eso lograre que los dragones logremos una edad de oro!

-¡Dices que piensas de una manera muy detallada Deathsaurus, pero no lo demuestras! –Señalo Fluttershy lanzándose con su lanza sobre el dragón, este usa sus garras para cubrirse, entonces ambos antagonistas se miran directamente a los ojos. -¡Si usaras la cabeza para algo más que en buscar cómo luchar mejor te habrías dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer Dark Doll a tus hermanos, quería volverlos zombis como los de Rabia… no, tú lo sabias, pero por tu lealtad enfermiza… ya entiendo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! –Al decir esto Fluttershy le brillan intensamente su aura, deslumbrando a Deathsaurus quien tiene que retroceder. -¡Por esa causa nos cuesta mucho trabajo hacerte razonar, la oscuridad con la que te contaminaron se fue arrojar en tu sentido del honor, no dejándote ver las horripilantes que hace tu jefe, esa cosa te está cegando espiritualmente!

-¡¿Ahora vas a ladrar sobre cosas metafísicas Fluttershy?! –Increpo Deathsaurus mientras se tallaba los ojos, para de inmediato explotar su aura en una explosión de fuego oscuro. -¡No me maréalas como lo hiciste con Skyshadow, las palabras vacías que me dices me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro, el gran Doll no me contamino con nada, si me protegí en ese ritual es porque esa Sonata estuvo involucrada!

-¡Oh no Deathsaurus, yo no voy a marearte como dijes, ya que eres un ser muy necio, testarudo y engreído, no puedes ver más allá de tu gran trompa, pero descuida, YO SOY ESPECIALISTA EN CONVENCER A PENDEJOS COMO TÚ DE MANERA MAS SIMPLE, A PUNTA DE PALOS! –Entonces se lanza de nuevo con su lanza al dragón. –¡PERO SERÍA HIPÓCRITA DE MI PARTE EN NO ADMITIR QUE YO DESEABA ESTO, YA QUE QUIERO VENCER MOSTRANDO TODA MI FUERZA A UN GRAN RIVAL COMO LO ERES TÚ DEATHSAURUS, VOY A DESCUBRIR Y A DESTRUIR ESA OSCURIDAD TUYA COMO LO HIZO MI NOBLE AMIGA RARITY EN EL TORNEO, ASÍ VERAS POR PRIMERA VEZ LAS COSAS TAL COMO SON, A MENOS QUE SEAS UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO QUE PUEDA CUALQUIER SER MANIPULO POR UN SUCIO DEMONIO CON MEDIO CEREBRO. HASTA DEMONSTING NOTO LO QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO, SE DESHIZO DE LA BASURA QUE LE HABÍA PUESTO EL MALNACIDO DE DOLL PARA AYUDAR A MI HIJA, POR ESO LO RESPETO A EL MAS QUE A TI!

-¡YO NO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO Y NO ME DEJO MANGONEAR POR NADIE! -Dijo el dragón afilando sus garras después del último comentario de Fluttershy, igual voló hacia ella para intentar estocarla. -¡Seguro la sombra que vio Demonsting fue algún tipo de truco de la hija de Discord, como lo hizo con ustedes cuando regreso de su encierro!

-¡Es cierto qué Yang es muy capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ESTOY MUY SEGURA QUE ELLA NO LO HIZO ESTA VEZ IDIOTA, A TODO LE PONES UN PERO! –Entonces ambos contrincantes se llegan entre si lanzando sus ataques, sonando muy fuerte ese golpe, ya que Fluttershy uso toda su fuerza física de alicornio por primera vez para detener el golpe del gran dragón, se escucharon varios ataques mágicos y de fuego, ninguno de los dos se quería dejar vencer por sus principios, entonces tanto como la pony y el dragón bajaron de nuevo al piso, se sentaron dándose la espalda, uno de los cuernos del dragón se clavó al lado este un momento después, pero a Fluttershy voló a su lado una gran parte de su hermosa crin, ambos estaban muy golpeados y sangrando en varias partes además de su boca. –Je, esto es karma, igual me arruinaron mi melena como se la jodi a Celestia… pero realmente no importa, la crin vuelve a crecer, no como las extremidades a menos que seas una lagartija sobrealimentada.

-Pues prepárate Fluttershy, ya que eso no será lo único que te corte. –Indico Deathsaurus empezando a girarse. –Ni Solar me pudo cortar un cuerno, y tú lo hiciste muy fácil, mi cuerno a pesar de todo no es parte de mi cuerpo común, pero seguramente crecerá, y tu melena al igual que lo demás de tu cuerpo se fortalece, hasta pensé que estaba cortando hilos de diamante, por eres la más poderosa portadora, por eso no puedo dejarte ganar, si te detengo tu grupo perderá mucha de su fuerza.

-No subestimes a ninguno de mis compañeros Deathsaurus, incluso a los que todavía no brillan a toda su intensidad, ellos son capaces de luchar contra seres más fuertes, son muy inteligentes y tenaces, si yo pierdo ellos podrán reponerse rápido y volver a la carga. –Comento Fluttershy mientras se veía en la hoja de su lanza, sonrió un poco. –Mmmh… no esta tan mal, serias un buen estilista Deathsaurus, solo tengo que emparejarme un poco atrás, espero que Mistery le guste, de siempre le gusto mi melena larga, pero ya era hora de un cambio.

-¡Tal vez en otra vida, pero ahora soy un guerrero!-señalo el dragón levantándose estirando los músculos. -¡Y como guerrero no me rendiré contra ti si solo me heriste algo, que no siquiera me causo algo de dolor!

-Entonces agradece que no estas peleando con Rarity, si ella hubiera perdido su larga y hermosa crin se habría vuelto completamente enajenada y quien sabe que te habría hecho. –Comento Fluttershy poniéndose en guardia. –Pero debo admitir que estoy… algo molesta, deberíamos sentirme a casco por haberte arrancado la cola, pero estoy segura que no es así, definitivamente soy algo vanidosa, por eso te advierto que ahora al estar más molesta voy a pelear aun peor, como cobro por lastimar a mi niña y por mi melena, idiota.

-¡Entonces que así sea Fluttershy, entre mejor pelees será más dulce el sabor de la victoria cuando termine contigo! –De nueva cuenta la alicornio y el dragón se colisionan entre si continuando su pelea, no notando que del cuerno roto de Deathsaurus se empezó a segregar un líquido muy oscuro, aumente su volumen de a poco y constantemente.

Mientras en los calabozos llego el equipo de Sunset, no encontraron nada en el ala este. –Escuchen amigas, hemos tenido de ambas fortunas, no hemos encontrado a Celestia, pero tampoco a ninguno de los demonios, es posible que la celda más vigilada este la princesa, pero podría haber algún hechizo que nos confunda, los drones podrían estar desactivados pero nada más nos acerquemos estos podrían revivir, estén muy alertas.

-Igual podría ser un truco Sunny, Al poner muchos guardias nos podrían distraer del lugar donde en realidad está tu madre. –Señalo Aria, entonces canto una estrofa. –Aquí está protegido contra la magia sónica, seguro por culpa de Dusk, pero no te preocupes, si me acerco a Celestia podre sentir su vibración dé vida, te aseguro que no caeremos en una trampa.

-Igual yo puedo hacer eso Sunset, descuida, todo saldrá bien. –Comento Adagio aun tratando de resolver el acertijo de la caja, ya había abierto otro cerrojo. –Nada más la hallemos debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato… esa parte del plan no me gusta, no quiero dejar a nadie atrás, ya no más.

-Yo tampoco quisiera hacerlo, pero debemos considerar que la princesa Celestia este herida. –Señalo Scootalo empezando a revisar los calabozos. –Si ese es el caso debemos tratar de encontrar a Dinky, para que la revise rápido y que se vaya con ella, y que alguno de los unicornios la acompañe para que se vayan tele transportándose.

-Esa es una buena opción Scootalo, mientras no nos descubran haremos eso. –Comento Sunset, entonces vio que adagio trataba de abrir la caja de una manera más frenética. –Adi recuerda lo que dijimos, ahora la prioridad es rescatar a Celestia, no te presiones con esto, te podrías hacerte daño no solo a ti, también a tu luz.

-¡Es que Sunset, ya no quiero que esa cosa… siga provocando angustia y muerte! –Comento Adagio tomando su relicario con su casco llorando. -¡No es justo que los padres no vean a sus niños crecer, que una esposa no regrese a su hogar, solo porque una desgraciada se le pego la gana decidir que ya no podían vivir más, nadie tiene el derecho de decidir cuándo se tiene que apagar una vida, ni siquiera hace eso por defensa propia como lo han hecho algunos de nuestros amigos que no tenían otra opción, sé que les queda un cargo de conciencia muy pesado, pero la desgraciada Sonata mata porque para ella es un chiste cruel!

-Lo sé Adagio, sé que es importante detenerla y que para ti es un tema muy personal, trata de no verlo de ese modo.

-¡¿Cómo no va ser personal, si esa maldita asesino al amor de vida y a mi hermanita inocente?!

-Pero no solo lo ves así hermana. –Se involucró en la conversación Aria. –Tú lo ves… como si un familiar tuyo se hubiera vuelto loco y que lastimo a otros miembros de tu familia…

-¡No iguales a esa cosa con mi hermanita Sonata Aria, esa solo tiene el rostro de una niña inocente, pero es una bastarda del diablo, sus almas son muy diferentes!

-Pero recuerda que estamos interconectadas ambas versiones de los dos mundos, a pesar de que sea muy desagradable… ella tiene algo de nuestra Sonata, igual lo tuvo ella, recuerda que a veces se enojaba muy feo, te sientes mal y triste por ella.

-¡¿QUÉ ME SIENTO TRISTE POR LA MAYOR SÚCUBO DE LA HISTORIA?! ¡NO CHINGUES ARIA, ME SIENTO TRISTE CUANDO ME LE ENFRENTO ES PORQUE SI NO HUBIÉRAMOS ENCONTRADO A NUESTRA HERMANA ERA POSIBLE QUE TERMINARA COMO ELLA!

-Creo que ya entiendo lo que hablan Sunset y Aria Adagio. –Señalo Scootalo, Adagio la miro para nada mas hablara reclamar, pero Scootalo solo suspiro un poco. –Pero ninguna de nosotras te lo podrá explicar, tú debes averiguarlo sola, es mejor dejar de pensar en ese tema, lo importante ahora es Celestia.

-Tienes razón Scoot, lamento haberme molestado con ustedes mis amigas. –Dijo Adagio calmándose, supo que Scoot hablo con la verdad. –A pesar de todo ella tiene el rostro y la voz de alguien que amaba mucho, y eso no cambiaría ni deformándole el rostro, por lo menos sus ojos huecos no pueden compararse con la hermosa mirada de mi hermana. –En ese momento Adagio siente una vibración muy parecida a la de Sunset. -¡Amigas sentí algo de Celestia, no sé si siga ahí pero estuvo un buen rato en ese lugar!

-¡Yo también ya lo sentí Adi, esta sensación viene del fondo de este pasillo! –Respaldo rápidamente Aria a su hermana, igual Sunset y a Scootalo les llego la sensación pero a ellas del calor de Celestia. -¡Tienen razón, esta impresión es algo pequeña, por eso no pudimos detectarla al llegar aquí, es posible que hallemos a la princesa o en su defecto encontrar un rastro mejor!

-Bien amigas, vamos para allá, pero recuerden que podría ser un engaño, manténganse alerta y no se separen. –Ordeno Sunset empezando a guiar al grupo ya esté en estado de completa alerta, mientras en un pasillo Sonata ker brincaba como niña que iba a un parque de diversiones. -¡Hoy tengo la emoción de voy a divertirme mucho, al fin voy a exterminar a esa maldita raza de gusanos mostrando mi verdadero poder, ja, ja, ja!


	39. Semillas de Oscuridad

**Capítulo XXXIX.**

 **Semillas de Oscuridad.**

Sunset Shimmer, Scootalo, Adagio Dazzle y Aria Blaze llegaron a la entrada del salón del caldero del castillo de Doll, las yeguas sintieron un viento muy oscuro emanar de ese lugar. –Este ambiente es muy maligno, jamás en mi larga vida sentí tan grande negatividad, y eso alimentándonos de malas vibras.

-Tal vez tu no Aria, pero yo si sentí algo con ese nivel de perversidad… cuando mi alma era consumida por la gema maldita y al estar por más tiempo al lado de la ker. –Comento Adagio, ese lugar se sentía un ambiente de sufrimiento y maldad. –Estoy segura que aquí comenzó una gran masacre que no tiene mucho de haber ocurrido.

-Es posible que aquí o tal vez en un lugar arriba de este haya sido… la desgracia que le ocurrió a los hermanos de Collen. –Señalo Scootalo tocando la puerta sintiéndose deprimida. –Creo que en este lugar Doll le aumento los poderes oscuros a sus aliados, es posible que a Celestia la use para algún experimento si sigue aquí.

-Que su noble madre no permita eso Scootalo. –Señalo Aria empezando a abrir la puerta, las yeguas entraron al sitio sintiéndose peor por ese ambiente. –Este lugar… se siente como donde hubo muchas muertes violentas en ese sitio, como en un derrumbe de un edificio o un incendio, se siente como ese dolor envenena el ambiente.

-Es una tristeza y sufrimiento que estoy segura que nadie que conozca había sentido en su piel. –Dijo Sunset encendiendo su cuerno en una llama para iluminar el lugar, no había habido muchos cambios desde que entraron Tyrek y los otros hace algunos días, llegaron al centro del salón donde se encontraba el caldero, notando los "cascarones" de donde emergieron los participantes del ritual. –Esto confirma que aquí hicieron el ritual oscuro del maestro del Starswirl, tal vez encontremos algo con que revertir esa cosa.

-No creo que eso tenga retorno Sunny, esto es una especie de fuerza como la que tienen los elementos de aquí y de casa, despierta su fuerza oculta. –Señalo Aria volando realizando su radar para descubrir una trampa o a Celestia. –Pero esto al hacerlo con magia oscura ese poder resulto negativo, por eso Demian fue muy prudente en protegerse a él y a Deathsaurus, pero se notó que algo de esa maldad pudo pasar a ellos como lo comento.

-Espero que el ya no tenga esa cosa dentro suyo, y que la Deathsaurus no salga, podríamos ser testigos de algo muy espantoso. -Señalo Scootalo. –Creo que aquí ya no hay nadie, y que no hay algo que nos pueda servir, mejor continuemos nuestra búsqueda.

-Tienes razón Scoot, el ambiente del lugar es terrible y pesado, y eso hace que ni los drones se acerquen, este mismo de ambiente lo sentí adonde Skydancer dijo que no transitáramos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Sunset yo también me sentí así cerca de ese lugar. –Comento Adagio tratando de quitarse los escalofríos. –Es posible que mucha oscuridad nazca… olviden eso, no nos sirve de nada, ¿no puedes retomar el rastro de la princesa Sunny? Yo lo perdí de mi radar nada más entre aquí.

-Mi madre si paso por aquí, pero su aura… la siento muy rara. –Dijo muy preocupada Sunset. –Es como cuando a Twi… ¡será mejor apresurarnos, no vaya a ser que mi mamá la hagan…!

-¿Qué la hagan que pelos de tocino? –Dijo perversamente una voz femenina melodiosamente, por lo cual sintieron que era irónica, haciendo que las tres yeguas se pusieran en expectativa, se encendieron todos las antorchas del lugar con un fuego azul muy oscuro, y la lava negra petrificada se volvió viva de nuevo, Scootalo y Aria tuvieron que violar para no quemarse de inmediato ya que estaban paradas en el centro del caldero, de ese lugar salió lentamente como muerto resucitado con las garras delanteras cruzadas Sonata, espantado a las Dazzling y a Scoot, abriendo los ojos lentamente sonriendo diabólicamente. –No deberías preocuparte por tu puta y perra madre Shimmer, deberías preocuparte por ti misma y tu sucia consolador, ¿así que tú y esa degenerada de Aria decidieron venir aquí? Seguro tú sustituiste a esa Celestia, deben estar desesperadas por ver de nuevo a la retrasada mental de Sonata sirena, descuiden yo las enviare de inmediato con ella, con un extremo dolor que cuando la vean solo piensen en mí y la odien por toda la eternidad en el infierno.

-¡Demonios, paso lo que no queríamos, nos topamos con esta ker! –Menciono Scootalo a punto de cambiar, ya le flameaban los cascos y las alas. -¡Escucha maldita asesina, si no quieres volverte cenizas en este momento nos vas a decir donde tienen encerrada a la princesa Celestia, somos cuatro contra uno!

-Por favor mocosa idiota, no puedes compararme a mí, que soy una diosa, con ustedes mezquinas sabandijas, las cuales el día más importante de sus miserables vidas fue cuando tuvieron el honor de verme con sus ojos por primera vez, pero para mí fue un simple lunes cualquiera.

-(¡Esta aura tan podrida y oscura… ni siquiera se la he sentido a Dark Doll… mis amigos tienen razón, esta bruja es solo maldad, solo busca torturar a los demás, solo lo tiene por dentro es sadismo!) ¡Yo no te permitiré que sigas destruyendo la fe y la alegría de los que tienen la mala fortuna de cruzarse contigo Dusk! ¡¿DÓNDE TIENEN A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA?! ¡SI NO ME RESPONDES JURO QUE ESTE MOMENTO…!

-¡¿EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE, MALDITA GALLINA SARNOSA?! –Respondió Sonata volando rápidamente a donde estaba Scootalo, poniéndose frente de ella con una flama oscura sobre su pecho. -¡TÚ ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE NI SIQUIERA RESPIRAR EN MI PRESENCIA, PERO AUN ASÍ TE VOY A RESPONDER, YO NO SE QUE HIZO DOLL CON ESA CELESTIA, TAN SOLO SE QUE SIGUE VIVA Y AHORA ESTA SUFRIENDO PEOR QUE SI LA HUBIERAN MANDADO AL LADO DE LUCIFER, Y SI SUPIERA OTRA COSA NO TE LO DIRÍA, MEJOR ESPERARA EN EL TÁRTARO, NO CREO QUE TU MUGRE FLAMA PUEDA REPONER EL AGUJERO QUE VOY A HACERTE CUANDO HAGA CENIZAS TU CORAZÓN

-¡NO DAÑARAS A SCOOTALO COMO LO HICISTE CON MI HERMANITA KER! –Grito Aria interponiendo entre Scoot y Sonata, sorprendiendo a ambas al llegar tan rápidamente ahí. -¡MUGROSA PSICÓPATA, TU NO ERES DIOS PARA DECIDIR CUANDO SE VA TERMINAR LA VIDA DE NADIE, YA BASTA!

-¡IDIOTA, AHORA SOLO VOY ASAR PESCADO ANTES DE ASAR POLLO, Y CLARO QUÉ SOY UNA DIVINIDAD, TU SOLO ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA QUE HA TENIDO ALGO DE SUERTE EN CONSEGUIR JUVENTUD PERPETUA! –Señalo Sonata soltando su golpe de fuego, pero este reboto antes de tocar a Aria, dejando ver en el ambiente unas vibraciones. -¡DEGENERADA TORTILLERA, TIENES UN ESCUDO SÓNICO COMO LO HACEN ESOS UNICORNIOS IDIOTAS Y ESA RAMERA DEL GUAJOLOTE!

-¡Ya viste que no perdí el tiempo Sonata, recuerda que mi queridos padres sabían proteger y guiar, y gracias a Sunny pude recordar muchos de sus nobles poderes, no permitiré que dañes y desaparezcas a nadie más! –Señalo Aria mientras revisaba a Scootalo. -¿Jovencita estas bien, no te quemo Dusk?

-No Aria, solo me sorprendió al verla enfrente de mí, se me olvido que ella se puede tele transportar. –Menciono Scootalo recobrando el aliento. –Lamento que hayas tenido que salvarme Aria.

-No lo lamentes amiga, me di cuenta que Sonata subió mucho su nivel, creo que no podríamos vencerla como lo hicimos antes.

-Y no te equivocas Aria. –Dijo Sonata transformándose con una fama oscura, se afilo sus garras entre sí. –¡Ahora mi poder sube exponencialmente, y gracias a este ambiente lleno de sufrimiento mi poder aumenta más, no como en ese torneo, ya tengo la fuerza para matarlos, ni suplicándome las dejare de torturar, hare que Adagio enloquezca nada más destruya a su engendro, la locura será su única salida y a ti Aria voy a violar a Shimmer enfrente de ti, para que oigas sus gruñidos de cerda antes de ser sacrificada, como los gruñidos de tu Sonata!

-¡Yo no dejare que le hagas daño a la noble luz de mi amado y mía bestia demente, no le robaras la esperanza y el futuro a ningún inocente nunca más! – Señalo Adagio muy decidida extendiendo sus alas-aletas completamente, entonces Sunset se pone al lado de Adagio. -¡Escucha bruja, nosotras vamos a cuidar a mi sobrina y a su madre de cualquier truco sucio que tengas, no me importa series inmortal o una Ramera de esquina, nunca vas a poder con nosotras, tu estas sola y esa será la causa de tu derrota!

-Tienes un buen punto Shimmer. –Se dijo entre dientes Sonata, ahora estaba frente a cuatro yeguas muy poderosas, entonces cerro sus ojos concentrándose, tratando de encontrar algo. –Creo que puedo reducir mi desventaja, esa desgraciada Adagio se deshizo de eso, y Scootalo realmente nunca la tuvo, pero la hermosa parejita de levis si, y comparten ese sentimiento estúpido, creo que puedo lograr algo pero requiero tiempo, este lugar me podrá servir.

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE MALDITA DEMENTE, QUE, TE QUEDASTE SIN COMENTARIOS IDIOTAS?! –Menciono Sunset apareciendo una gran bola de fuego en sus cascos delanteros, preparándose para dispararla. -¡Si crees que tienes una ventaja por la magia de este mundo te equivocas, ya que a todas nosotras igual nos aumentó la fuerza, tal vez no podamos exterminarte en este instante, pero podemos controlarte y contenerte, desearas que Twilight hubiera tenido éxito en su idea, ya lo que Aria y yo te vamos a hacer que desearas no haberle puesto las garras encima al noble ángel que le robaste su vida para tomar su lugar, solo por tenerle envidia!

-¡Cada día que pasa te haces más tarada Shimmer, No podía tenerle envidia a una retrasada mental como lo era ella! –Dijo Sonata abriendo sus garras y empezando a concentrar mucha magia oscura en estas.-¡Ahora sentirás el pago por escupir porquería de tu boca, serás la primera que sienta este truco, para que te largues con ese ángel, pero que tonterías, esa no es un ángel, fue y será siempre una larva come mierda!

-¡Maldita, ya estoy hasta aquí de tu lengua, te la voy a arrancar! –Dijo Adagio a punto de arrojarse sobre Sonata ker, cuando en su cabeza escucho a Sonata sirena. –Calma Adagio, son solo palabras, ya no importa que me siga diciendo estupideces e insultos, lo importante para mí es que no vuelvan a caer ninguna de ustedes mis tres hermanas en su oscuridad que aún tienen.

-No sé si estoy escuchando o imaginándote hermanita, pero trata de entenderme, sé que aún tengo un lado oscuro, y que este cuando sale alimenta a esa cosa.

-Que bien que no se te ha olvidado, por eso la mejor opción que ustedes tienen para vencer a Sonata es la caja de tus padres.

-La caja… -Entonces Adagio saca la caja de su alforja, se le quedo viendo muy extrañada. –Pero hermanita… esta cosa siento que puede causar un gran mal… y yo ya no quiero causar sufrimiento… ni siquiera a alguien como esa Dusk, me gustaría que pague todo el daño que ha hecho en vida.

-Lo entiendo Hermana, pero recuerda lo que te ha dicho Twi y Starswirl, la magia solo se vuelve maligna si esa es tu intención, como era nuestro canto, por eso ahora tu música interior es muy bella, no uses lo que está dentro de la caja con el propósito original, dañar, debes usarlo por lo crees ahora, para proteger.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo lograr eso Sonata? No soy tan buena como tú, he tenido muchos fallos…

-¡¿Adi te sientes bien?! pregunto Sunset a Adagio, mientras los otros se le quedaron viendo muy extrañadas, incluso Sonata Ker. –Estabas murmurando no sé qué sola, no tengas nervios, ya verás que tendremos suerte y podremos lograr que esta arpía pague por sus crímenes.

-¡Claro… tan solo pensé…! – Empezó Adagio a tratar de excusarse, cuando Scootalo la apoyo con eso. –Calma Adi, todos lidiamos con la presión de manera diferente, tu balbuceas, yo me asusto fácil, eso no es tan malo, solo debemos recuperarnos rápido para que la dudas no nos dominen.

-Sucia sirena, todavía no hago nada y ya estás hablando solita. –Menciono burlonamente Sonata ker. –Cuando termine no podrás ni hablar, y esa Scootalo con sus tontas palabras no te va a salvar de ese destino, pero primero debo prepararme, y no quiero que me interrumpan. –Entonces la ker aumenta su aura oscura, ensombreciendo más toda la cámara, Sunset encendió su casco con una pequeña llama que tenía el brillo del sol del amanecer. -¡Tú no nos podrás intimidar con oscuridad Sonata, mi poder del fuego está muy cerca del de mi madre, este fuego representa cuando la luz hace retroceder las sombras!

-Pobre idiota, todavía no estoy atacando, pero para eso voy a necesitar hacer dos cosas antes, si me permiten unos minutos de su patético tiempo…

-¡Yo no soy como Spike, Lighting o Apple Jack arpía! –Menciono Aria yendo rápidamente a agredir a Sonata. -¡No te permitiré que hagas alguno de tus truquitos perversos, te voy a noquear! -Entonces la sirena hace un gran ataque sónico muy armónico, derribando a la ker al suelo. -¡Y esto es solo el principio Dusk, ya es hora que ya no dañes la memoria de mi hermana con tu depravación mental!

-¡Mezquina hija de la gran puta! –Se quejó Sonata parándose de donde Aria la derribo, pero en lugar de buscar desquite, siguió acumulando su poder oscuro. -¡Ya me decidí el orden en que ustedes se van a morir, primero serás tú Aria, para que las otras dos se quiebren y enloquezcan, después será el turno de la gallinita la cual extirpare esas horrorosas alas para sacarle las entrañas por esos hoyos, luego será la huérfana de Shimmer, robándome su poder para terminar cocinando a Adagio para comérmela aún viva junto con ese adefesio que trae adentro!

-¡TÚ YA NO ME QUITARAS A NADIE DE MI FAMILIA, BASTARDA DEL AVERNO! –Grito Aria completamente enfurecida, ya iba a golpear de nuevo a Sonata cuando Sunset le llama la atención. –¡Aria por amor al cielo, no caigas en el juego de esta cosa, recuerda que el odio la alimenta, no dejes salir tu ira así, le estas entregando no solo tu fuerza, también tus buenos sentimientos!

-¡Sunny...! tienes razón. –Dijo Aria deteniendo su ataque. –Esta bruja de nuevo se aprovechó… de que estoy muy dolida todavía por nuestra Sonata, la tristeza se puede transformar en odio muy fácilmente, voy a tratar de permanecer tranquila, cueste lo que cueste, ¡Pero aun así hay que detener lo que esta arpía quiere hacer!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi corazón! –Menciono Sunset haciendo brillar su cuerno con una gran flama. -¡Ataquemos juntas, demostrémosle a ella que nosotras somos dos y la vez ya somos una!

-¡Que así sea Sunny! –Entonces la pareja ataca de nuevo a Sonata combinando su magia, formando una esfera de energía llameante, ya iba a pegarle completamente la energía cuando salió una sombra que detiene el ataque completamente. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRUCO ES ESTE DUSK?!

-Es un truco muy bueno mi adorada Aria. –Dijo Sonata cuando esa gran sombra se divide en varias entidades, que tomaron formas femeninas muy parecidas a Sonata, notándose en todas sonrisas y miradas muy diabólicas y huecas. –Digamos que estas bestias serian como iban a evolucionar Adagio y tú, ¡ESTA ES LA OSCURIDAD DE LAS ALMAS QUE HE ASESINADO, ESA PARTE DE ESOS ESPÍRITUS LA ARRANQUÉ DEL RESTO, ESTO ME HA DADO MI FUERZA POR SIGLOS, Y AHORA QUE ABSORBIDO LA MAGIA DE MI COLLAR Y AL RITUAL DE DOLL YA PUEDO MANIPULARLAS, ESTOS FANTASMAS SOLO QUIEREN PROVOCAR EL DOLOR QUE HAN SENTIDO POR SIGLOS, Y USTEDES CUATRO SERÁN LAS PRIMERAS EN GOZAR SU VENGANZA, SON TAN AFORTUNADAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO LES VOY A DAR EL TIRO DE GRACIA MALDITAS!

-¡Eres una bestia, no te cansas de hacer sufrir a todas tus víctimas, eres igual o peor que Rabia! –Indico Scootalo poniéndose enfrente de Adagio. -¡Eres una mugrosa que ha tenido mucha suerte de ser un demonio, maldita malagradecida, pero te aseguro que voy a volver lo que tengas como alma completamente cenizas!

-¡No te exasperes Scoot, es cierto lo que dijo esta Dusk, pero dentro de mi corazón algo me dice que las victimas de ella a pesar de todo están descansando en paz! –Comento Adagio lo que dijo su Sonata, para calmar a la pegaso. -¡Estoy segura que solo esta oscuridad es el dolor de cuando murieron en garras de esta bruja, pero sus espíritus pudieron llegar al lugar donde están reposando tranquilos a pesar de todo, podemos desaparecer esto sin consecuencias para ellos!

-¿Eso te lo dijo "el ángel de guardia" tuyo y de las gemelas verdad Adi? –Menciono discretamente Scootalo para que no oyeran nadie más, sorprendiendo a la sirena y al espíritu. –Teniendo tan buena referencia de esto entonces voy a poder pelear sin preocuparme, por eso tengo la sensación que podre enfrentarlas sin tener que transformarme todavía, ¿o cuál es tu opinión Sonata?

-¡¿Scootalo, tu puedes ver a mi hermana?! –Pregunto toda espantada Adagio, mientras Sonata sirena estaba completamente sin habla. –Nop, no puedo verla, pero si oírla y sentirla, seguro puedo hacer esto por mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, algo de ese lugar se me pego, puedo escuchar algunos susurros y si están cerca escuchar completamente bien, el Eliseo y el cielo deben ser los mismos en cualquier dimensión, por eso puedo lograrlo.

-¡Qué bien, todavía no enloquezco, a menos que ambas hallamos enloquecido igual Scoot! –Dijo suspirando aliviada Adagio. –Te sugiero que no le digas a las demás, no sé cómo reaccionaran en este momento.

-Yo pensé lo mismo Adi, descuida, se lo diremos en caso de ser muy necesario.

-De verdad ustedes los elementos son impresionantes Scootalo. –Señalo Sonata ángel recobrando el habla. –Entonces podre hablar con ustedes para guiar también a mi otra hermana y a su novia, estas sombras son peligrosas, pero no más que los zombis o los drones especiales, podrán enfrentarlas sin tener que usar toda su fuerza, lo que me preocupa es su gran número, y que la ker esté tratando de hacerle algo muy siniestro, a Aria y a Sunset.

-¿Y que es hermanita?

-No lo sé Adi, la magia maligna tiene muchos rostros y formas, y se puede dañar a alguien de una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado la víctima. –Respondió preocupada Sonata ángel. –Lo que se debe hacer es este momento es evitar que Dusk lo logre, si pudiera trataría de detenerla yo, pero no se me permite intervenir de esa manera tan directa, de por sí estoy al filo de la navaja tan solo hablando como mi otra compañera, por estar en una situación muy delicada no solo en esta realidad, si no las demás igual.

-¡Súper, sin presiones de más! -Dijo sarcásticamente Adagio rodando los ojos. -¡Si fuera como éramos antes nos habría valido Sonata… pero ahora… debo pensar en el futuro de mi niña!

-Y por eso debes abrir la caja Adagio, para detener a la autora de la desgracias de la familia de tu pareja. –Señalo Scootalo haciendo retroceder a su amiga. –Sonata si puedes intentar guiarla por lo menos para lograrlo, dos cabezas son mejores que una.

-¡Pero Scootalo, ustedes van a necesitar mi apoyo para enfrentar a estas sombras, no importa tanto ahora la caja!

-¡No Adi, algo me dice que el contenido de la caja es más importante que nunca! –Dijo Scootalo sin permitir que Adagio avanzara más. -¡Yo creo como Sonata que tú puedes lograr algo grandioso con lo que está adentro, por eso debes concentrarte para abrirla y para entender cómo usarlo ya cuando este en sus cascos, nosotras te daremos tiempo y te protegeremos para que lo hagas sin ninguna presión extra!

-Scootalo… yo no sé si tenga la capacidad que tú piensas que poseo.

-Ten seguridad Adi, ya verás que podrás lograrlo si tan solo te concentras un poco. –Dijo Scoot guiñándole a la sirena, esta asiente un poco y empieza a revisar la caja de nuevo, la pegaso va con sus otras dos compañeras quienes se quedaron analizando a las sombras. -¡Sunset, Aria debemos darle tiempo a Adagio para que abra la caja esa!

-¡¿Pero porque Scoot?¡ ¡Recuerda que esa no es prioridad, lo que debemos hacer es escapar de este lugar para seguir buscando a Celestia!

-¡Sé que debería ser lo lógico Sunset, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no debe ser así! –Contesto Scootalo a la pregunta de Sunset. -¡Y no nos serviría huir si es que tenemos oportunidad, Sonata seguramente nos seguiría, aunque nos separemos cazaría a todas nosotras una por una, ya que son las ponys que más desprecia y a mí me considera una amenaza por mi fuego y mi factor curativo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es permanecer y pelear en unidad contra ellas, si hacemos lo contrario nos va pasar lo mismo que paso a unos búfalos de una fábula, unidos pudieron repeler las agresiones de un león, pero se separaron y se los fue comiendo uno a uno!

-No sé porque Sunny, pero concuerdo con Scootalo en esto. –Comento Aria. –No sé cómo explicarlo… pero una brisa muy linda hace que quiera hacer esto, debemos cuidar a Adagio, y ella debe ser la que enfrente directamente a Sonata, pienso que ella es la única que de verdad puede vencerla.

-¡¿Quieres dejarla pelear contra esta bestia sola Aria?! ¡No sé por qué dices…! –Al quejarse Sunset Sonata ángel le susurra a ella y a Aria. –Sé que es peligroso, y si estuviera en mis manos no lo permitiría, para que no corra riesgo ni ella ni su linda luz, pero desgraciadamente Adagio al poder reponerse de su propia maldad es la mejor opción para retarla y que tenga oportunidad de ganar, ya que esta ker aumento más su fuerza negativa, pero no está demás que la cuiden junto conmigo y Scoot.

-Aria… esta presencia tan tranquila…

-… Sonata… nuestra pequeña ángel Sonata… -Dijeron Sunset y Aria ambas llorando silenciosamente al poder sentir un poco del aura de su fallecida amiga. –Nos sigue cuidando a pesar de que ella ya debería descansar tranquila… ¡Si tú tienes fe en Adagio con eso me basta hermanita, la protegeré con todo mi aliento!

-¡Igual yo mi amiga, me habría gustado conocerte más a fondo, pero lo que me ha platicado tu hermana mayor es suficiente, sé que eras una buena chica, solo estabas confundida como ella, resguardare a tu otra hermana con tu ayuda, y discúlpame por tomar tu puesto en el trío!

-Descuida Sunset, de hecho me agrado mucho que compartas escenario con mis hermanas mayores, sabía que terminarías como pareja de alguna de ellas desde que te conocí. –Dijo Sonata ángel sintiendo mucho orgullo por sus compañeras, cuando Sonata ker se frustra por la plática de las yeguas. -¡MALDITAS DEMENTES, HABLAN CON EL AIRE, YA NO DEJARE QUE SE BURLEN DE MI CON SUS IDIOTECES, MIS SOMBRAS SE LAS VAN A COMER HASTA DEJARLAS EN LOS HUESOS, Y SI TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD BORRARE EL ESPÍRITU DE ESA RETRASADA MENTAL DE CUALQUIER LADO DE LA EXISTENCIA!

-¡Por más que quieras no podrás dañar o corromper la memoria de Sonata sucia demonio, por más que compartas con ella su apariencia! –Dijo Aria poniendo un gesto burlón. -¡Pero te digo esto, ya que ahora lo noto bien, a pesar de verse iguales supuestamente MI HERMANA ERA MUCHO MAS HERMOSA QUE TU, TANTO FÍSICA, MENTAL Y ESPIRITUALMENTE, TU SOLO ERES UNA MASA DE TIERRA SUCIA QUE UN ESCULTOR USO PARA COPIAR LA BELLEZA DE ESTA!

-¡Esto me comprueba que ustedes además de pendejas tienen un enorme gran mal gusto, no saben reconocer la belleza aunque las muerda, y esta las va a morder! –Señalo furiosa Sonata ker a la comparación de Aria, cuando cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrar su aura. -¡Deja solo de terminar esto Aria, para que seas la primera es sufrir una tortura que desearas que te haya arrancado no solo uno, sino ambos brazos!

-¡Sabes que no habría importado ya querías darme esa gema maldita, degenerada bestia!

-¡Y eso es lo primero que de lo que te vas arrepentir Blaze! –Amenazo Sonata ker gruñendo, entonces envió un rayo oscuro a las sombras. -¡Mis servidoras ataquen a este cuarteto patético e infantil, pero no las maten ese placer solo es mío! (¡Aunque ya sé que no podrán ni siquiera lastimarlas, esto es solo una distracción para crear el mejor método para atormentarlas!)

-¡Mierda, tengo la seguridad que este ataque con estas cosas solo es para distraernos de lo que verdad quiere hacer Dusk!-Expuso Sunset viendo como las sombras se le acercaban lentamente. -¡Eso es por demás obvio Sunny, lo que debemos hacer es tratar de ir a golpear en este estado a Dusk, cualquiera de nosotras!

-¡No chicas, recuerden lo prioritario en este combate, hay que darle tiempo a Adagio! –Dijo Scootalo señalando a Adagio, quien se puso a resolver la caja poniéndose un escudo acústico para no tener distracciones. -¡Hay que defenderla de las sombras estas, para que trabaje sin distracciones y preocupaciones!

-¡Tienes razón Scoot, debemos defender a Adagio, pero si tenemos una oportunidad de poder atacar a Dusk hay que hacerlo sin dudar, para evitar que logre lo que está buscando, siento una energía muy negativa fluyendo por ella! –Señalo Sunset golpeando a la primera sombra que les llego, esta se volvió a su forma original, pero un poco más pequeña. -¡Estas cosas se regeneran, pero no al 100%, van decayendo, chicas no es necesario pelear con todo, dosifiquen sus ataques, recuerden que el enemigo al que debemos desaparecer es Sonata, y para eso debemos estar enteras, pero no subestimen a estas cosas, podrían eliminarnos si tienen una oportunidad!

-¡Lo sabemos Sunny, Scoot tu quédate cerca de mi hermana, protégela de las cosas estas, mi novia y yo seremos la cabeza de la ofensiva por ahora!

-¡De acuerdo Aria, pero si veo que tienen problemas las ayudare de inmediato! –Dijo Scoot abriendo sus alas completamente cubriendo a Adagio, quien resolvía el acertijo de la caja siendo guiada por Sonata ángel, Sunset y Aria empezaron a pelear con las sombras decididas a que no pasara por donde estaban ni la más pequeña de ellas, mientras Sonata ker seguía concentrándose. (Malditas perras, su determinación me da mucho asco, pero de una manera extraña me conviene… si la luz es muy fuerte la sombra de esta será más oscura, y con esto voy a desaparecerlas para siempre, je, je, je)

Mientras Lighting, Sweetie y Apple Bloom seguían peleando contra el mismo Dark Doll ya dentro de los confines del castillo en su jardín, al parecer el corcel logro hacer retroceder al anabelchucky ahí, los elementos notaron que a diferencia del resto de los dominios oscuros la vegetación estaba llena de vida e incluso había arbustos con figuras con figuras recortadas en ellas, varias de estas de una joven mujer. –¡No puedo creer esto, estas figuras son hermosas y con mucho detalle! ¡¿Cómo un monstruo como tu puede hacer esto, ya que no tienes respeto por sus prójimos?!

-Pobre tonta e incrédula Sweetie Bell, ¿Por qué no es de sorprenderse que tu hagas esa pregunta? –Menciono Doll haciendo una pausa de la pelea. –Por si no sabías no todos los seres de mi tipo son como la demente de Sonata, quien solo busca destrucción y chingar al resto, tenemos hobbies como ustedes, ya vieron que Rabia se preocupa mucho por su aspecto, Tyrek… ese es otro loco que solo piensa en tragar… y Deathsaurus entrena de una manera frenética creyéndose deportista de elite o algo por el estilo, yo me intereso por el fino arte de la jardinería, ya que me sirve para poder usar y ejercitar mis poderosas navajas con sumo detalle. –Entonces Doll hace una figura de los 3 elementos con el arbusto que tenía al lado, mostrando gran habilidad, sorprendiendo a sus rivales, pero de inmediato vuelve a cortar la figura, decapitando a figura de Sweetie, desmembrando los casco delanteros de Jolt y dejando huecos las orbitas de los ojos de Apple Bloom, para después dejarle un gran boquete en el pecho. –¡Este será su futuro ponys, pero descuiden, sus restos servirán para alimentar mi hermoso jardín, lograran la inmortalidad con este gesto!

-¡Lo siento, no están en nuestros planes volvernos fertilizantes para tu bello jardín en un futuro cercano Doll! –Dijo Lighting usando su espada también en un arbusto, formando una imagen donde Sweetie y Apple Bloom tenían a Doll derrotado bajo sus cascos. –No puede ser que comparta uno de mis hobbies con un pendejo sociópata, tendré que ver al psiquiatra para saber si no soy un esquizofrénico reprimido.

-¡Te hare pagar por arruinar uno de mis lienzos, pinche mulo enfermo de Mefistófeles! –Aulló Doll afilando sus garras, mientras de detrás de Lighting se acercaban tres cuchillas enterradas en la tierra, haciendo que Doll sonriera discretamente, entonces salió de debajo de la tierra detrás de los ponys otro clon de Doll, pero cómo este salió así Lighting brinco y contraataco con su golpe eléctrico, derribando al demonio vario metros para atrás. -¡¿Qué piensas Doll, creíste que me había olvidado de tus otros clones?! ¡PUES NO BESTIA! -Entonces Lighting brinca a su derecha, dando una coz a la nada supuestamente, pero se escuchó un crujido metálico, reapareciendo el tercer clon, estrellándolo contra una fuente, empándalo completamente. -¡Recuerda que soy un pony terrestre, debo tener muy agudizados mis sentidos al no tener magia como un pegaso o unicornio, la única manera que me sorprenda un tipo invisible es que hubiera muchas distracciones y ese no es el caso del día de hoy!

-¡Felicitaciones capitancito, de verdad me sorprendiste! –Menciono Doll aplaudiendo la actuación del joven semental. -¡Las brujas de tu madre y la marcada te han enseñado muy bien, serias una gran adicción a mi causa, pero tienes podrido tu cerebro con conceptos absurdos de dignidad, imparcialidad y pundonor, no podrías servirme, pero tiene esto solución, podría darte un baño especial, pero definitivamente con un cambio así serias muy peligroso, mejo usare tu ADN para formar a los drones perfectos basados en ti, tendré soldados elite con tu habilidad siempre a mi disposición, siente orgulloso, algo de ti permanecerá en Equestria por todas las lunas que vienen! ¡¿No te parece fantástico, sucio jamelgo sarnoso?!

-¡Prefiero volverme completamente cenizas antes de que algo de mi te ayude a tus propósitos enfermos Doll!

-¡Eso también se puede arreglar Joltie! –Grito Doll disparando un rayo láser de su dedo índice, Lighting brinca para esquivarlo, cuando el rayo toca en suelo provoca una gran explosión, derribando al corcel, aprovechando Doll 2 para transformar su cuerpo en una sierra de rueda para cortarlo, Lighting apenas reacciona y puede detener el ataque con su espada, cuando Doll 3 lo ataca arteramente por la espalda con una patada, haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¡Pobre idiota, no puedes contra mí, para eso te querían tus amiguitas, para que soportaras el castigo tu solo mientras estas cómodas viendo esto, las putas yeguas siempre de Equestria siempre se aprovechan de quien lo permita, como tu entenderás masoquista de cuarta!

-¡No importa la mierda que me digas, nunca dejare de creer y confiar en mis mejores amigas, sucio receloso! –Dijo Lighting parándose de nuevo mientras se limpiaba el rostro, dispuesto para atacar de nuevo, mientras Sweetie y Apple Bloom seguían buscando el camino para detener a los clones. –(¡Rayos, Lighting ya está herido y cansado, no se cuanto pueda soportar, el nunca dirá si esta exhausto o no, se parece demasiado a Paper!)

-(¡Lo sé Bloomie, demonios, está haciendo lo mismo que yo hice con Skyshadow, yo estaba aterrada en esa Ilusión pero no pedí su ayuda para que lograra conocer sus patrones de ataque¡) –"Comento" Sweetie Bell al ver que Lighting no desistía en conseguirle tiempo para hallar la conexión de Doll con sus drones. –(¡Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión no hemos logrado nada todavía y ese tipo son tres, ya no lo soporto, hay que ayudarlo pelirroja, ya veremos si podemos descubrir el hilo oculto después de otro modo!)

-(¡Seguro Lighting nos va a reclamar, pero no me importa, el necesita nuestro apoyo en este instante, resolveremos esto los tres juntos!)- Entonces las amigas asintieron entre sí, ya iban a dejar su concentración para apoyar al corcel cuando a Doll No.3 fue perforado por varias saetas en todo su cuerpo por la espalda, atravesándolo completamente, pero a pesar de esto el clon siguió parado como si nada, a pesar del dolor que se le vio en el rostro. -¡DESGRACIADOS BASTARDOS DEL CANCERBERO! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A HERIRME DE ESTA MANERA?! ¡DA LA CARA PARA QUE PUEDA ARRANCÁRTELA COMO PAGO A TU CHISTECITO!

-¡NO SEAS PENDEJO BESTIA, NO CREO QUE NO SEPAS QUE LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE HACER TODAVÍA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE DARKSTEEL SOY YO! -Dijo apareciendo enfrente de los tres Doll y de Lighting Skydancer. -¡¿Así que decidiste venir a chingar a mis hermanos personalmente?! ¡No, no estás aquí, estas madres son como clones de sombras, son extensiones de ti, y debes estar sintiéndote bien seguro en tú madriguera, pero adivina ojete, estas cosas siguen siendo tú, y por más que resistas los ataques estos te van a doler, y YO ME VOY A ENCARGAR QUE LOS SIENTAS COMO SI TE LOS DIERAN DIRECTAMENTE! –Entonces la alicornio invoca un gran rayo de color rojo, que al acercarse al demonio se dividieron entrando por las heridas que dejaron sus plumas, electrocutándolo en todo su cuerpo. -¡¿QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO?! ¡Este ataque me lo enseñaste para lastimar e incluso matar a una de las princesas, pero lo use en ti infeliz, que bella ironía!

-¡Maldita traidora, tú también volviste a mis dominios! –Señalo Doll No. 2 atrapando a Skydancer en una burbuja mágica. -¡Veo que estabas deseosa de volver aquí, pero ya no eres útil a mis propósitos, a excepción de uno, voy a matarte y a hacerte otra cosa peor para que la maldita marcada de tu tía se quiebre, gracias por esta oportunidad Skyshadow, sigues siendo a pesar de todo la heraldo más útil a pesar de ser una idiota!

-¡¿Piensas que con nombrarme como lo hiciste vas a hacerme enojar y que cometa errores, eh Dark Doll?! –Dijo Sonriendo Skydancer, empezó a brillar su cuerno intensamente. -¡Adivina que idiota, yo soy Skydancer, pero también soy Skyshadow, ambas somos la misma pony, quien desea proteger a sus seres queridos y ser feliz con ellos, sea roja, negra o transparente! –Entonces la pony saca de los las protecciones de sus cascos sus cuchillas, rompiendo la burbuja, de inmediato hace el hechizo del escudo de fuerza que uso contra el ziz, arrojándolo contra ese Doll derribándolo, después invoco un ataque oscuro como el que uso en Ponyville pero de menor escala, pero después de formar la bola negra invoco la misma cantidad de energía positiva con su aura roja, ambas energías se combinaron perfectamente, lo cual uso para atacar a ese clon, el cual fue absorbido por esa energía, se empezó a retorcer y a gemir estando adentro, desapareciendo lentamente. -¡Si quieres puedes aparecer más veces Doll, tengo más de esos ataques aguardando por ti!

-¡Bruja malparida del tártaro! –Grito Doll unísonamente con sus dos copias, apareciendo tres otras más. -¡En lugar de aplastar a tu padre y destrozarle su minúsculo cerebro a tu madre debí habértelo hecho a ti, pero eso tiene una solución simple, voy a cortar el cráneo y te aplastare con mis pies como la mugrosa alimaña que eres!

-¡Gimoteas mucho, a ver como si ladras muerdes perro! -Indico Skydancer mientras se ponía al lado de Lighting, lo empezó a currar lo mejor que podía con su magia. -¡¿Lighting estas bien, no sientes que tengas algo mal por dentro?!

-¡¿Skydancer que trigales haces aquí?! –Se preguntó Lighting sin darle importancia a su estado físico. -¡Se supone que deberías estar convenciendo a la lagartija, no debiste regresar aquí, les di una orden directa!

-¡El problema Lighting es que mi tía me ordeno otra cosa, y eso mata tú orden por el rango…!

-¡¿Así que la marcada esta igual aquí…?!

-¡POR FAVOR DOLL, NO TE HAGAS PENDEJO, ERA POR DEMÁS OBVIO QUE MI TÍA ESTA AQUÍ, NO TE SIENTAS TAN LISTO, HASTA UN INFANTE LO HABRÍA DEDUCIDO! –Dijo Skydancer sarcásticamente al comentario de Doll, cuando continuo hablando con Lighting en voz baja. –Es que mi tía se dio cuenta que ni yo y mi amigo no podríamos convencerlo, ya que realmente nosotros somos más… diplomáticos, los que se quedaron lo son menos, casi al nivel de su testarudez, lo que hicimos es volar los sistemas de vigilancia como era el plan original, lamento haberme tardado en ayudarte, pero no podía dejar la vigilancia activa, ya podrá mi tía y los demás moverse sin tanta preocupación, ¡lo que me enoja es que Bell y Bloom estén haciendo nada, deberían ayudarte las flojas!

-¡Por favor Skydancer, yo no permitiré que estas damas se expongan, es más te voy a decir lo mismo…!

-Calma Lighting, sé que ellas están haciendo lo mismo que tú me hiciste junto con Sweet al conocerte mi amigo. –Dijo la alicornio guiñándole un ojo al corcel poniendo un escudo para detener un momento los ataques de los Doll. –No soy tan mensa para no aprender de mis errores, las estas defendiendo mientras ellas hace algo con respecto a estas cosas, ¿me podrías decir que es por favor?

-Espero que este maldito no lo oiga, Sweetie y Apple Bloom intentan encontrar la conexión de los clones con el original, para intentar romperla.

-Ya veo, es una buena idea, no creo que estas cosas sean independientes como las copias de Darksteel, ya que conservan las habilidades normales del original, LJ como me he cansado de advertirles, Doll no es tonto, seguro sospecha que nuestras amigas intentan hacerle algo combinando sus respectivas habilidades, es muy posible que le intente dañar sus auras sin que ni siquiera sospechen.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Skydancer? ¡Este tipo es capaz de ponerles una trampa al hacer esto!

-No te presiones Lighting, al saber que están buscando nuestras amigas se podrá hacer algo para prevenir alguna situación imprevista. –Señalo maquiavélicamente Skydancer, entonces volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo. –Ya sabes que es lo que se necesita, te deseo la mejor de las fortunas. –entonces se oyeron pasos que se alejaban rápidamente, asustando un poco a Lighting. -¡¿Qué corrales es esto, había otro pony aquí?!

-Te aseguro que no, solo estamos dos ponys LJ. –Dijo con una mueca burlesca Skydancer. –Deberías mejorar tu instinto, no solo debes notar a los seres que quieran hacerte daño, para no recibir sorpresitas de su parte estilo Pinkie Pie, ahora dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer te voy a ayudar a pelear contra estos montoneros

-¡Pero Skydancer, tú eres una alicornio, seguro podres ayudar mejor a Bloomie y a Sweetie que lo que podrías hacer conmigo, yo soy más que suficiente para…!

-¡Lighting ya mejor deja atrás esa aptitud de macho voluble, no te queda y te hace ver muy mal, yo te voy a ayudar y se acabó! –Menciono la alicornio cuando los Doll rompieron el escudo finalmente. -¡Se tardaron mucho imbéciles, ya estaba decidiéndome a leer una revista de moda! ¡¿Retomamos donde nos quedamos, solo añadiéndole la fuerza de mi hermano Lighting?!

-¡Te crees que eres la gran cosa alicornio, pero si no fuera por mi…!

-¡Habría vivido felizmente con mis padres, ellos seguirían vivos, y sabes que, de todos modos sería un elemento, tan solo hubiera tomado otra senda, así que no intentes convencerme que gracias a ti obtuve mi potencial ya que no es cierto, tu querías volverme una bestia sin alma, un arma para dañar no solo a ponys, sino también a todos los demás, te recomiendo que dejes de murmurar y ponte a pelear!

-¡Si tanta prisa tienes en morirte Skydancer entonces te cumpliré tu deseo, considéralo como el pago por estar a mis servicios por varias lunas! –Se arrojaron los Doll con la firme decisión de destazar a los ponys, Lighting a ver esto se traumo mucho. -¡Rayos Dancer, si antes tenía problemas ahora fácil los triplicases, muchas gracias, estaba prácticamente aburrido con solo tres de estas cosas, con cinco será mucho más entretenido, si también más fácil!

-¡No me gusta qué me hablen con sarcasmo Lighting, y eso de antes de conocer a Twilight!

-¡¿Qué no te gusta, pero tú cada vez que puedes hablas…?! ¡Rayos, no sé porque discuto esto contigo, te vas a poner de necia como siempre! –Se resignó Lighting preparando su defensa, empezó a girar su espada para juntar una gran cantidad de electromagnetismo. -¡Pero me preocupa realmente lo que mencionaste hace rato, Sweetie y Bloom pueden estar en mucho riesgo!

-No te preocupes mi amigo, te aseguro que tome las medidas pertinentes, ahora lo mejor es distraer a Doll lo más que se pueda, para cuando reciba su "sorpresita" la acepte entera sin ninguna queja.

-¡De verdad me choca cuando las yeguas hablan con ese tonito de misterio, deberían ser más directas!

-Deberías estar acostumbrado por Paper Amigo, pero descuida, algún día aprenderás… tal vez, si no tu pareja te va a manipular muy fácilmente. –Indico Skydancer burlándose de lo que dijo Lighting, el corcel solo bufo al oírla mientras se defendían de los ataques de los Doll, mientras Sweetie y Apple Bloom seguían buscando la energía del control de los clones. –(¡Ya siento a otra pony junto con Lighting… es Skydancer! ¡¿Qué no se quedó a hablar con Deathsaurus?!)

-(Creo saber porque hizo esto, a pesar de todo y que pueda comportarse como la mayor malnacida de Equestria Skyli es un dulce cuando habla de corazón a corazón con alguien siendo amable tiernamente, algo que no funciona contra un bruto como Deathsaurus.) –"Comento" Sweetie. –(¡Realmente es conveniente, Lighting ya no peleara solo, a pesar de aparecer Doll mas copias suyas!)

-(Para nosotras es posible que igual nos convenga Sweetie, al sacar más de sus copias debe hacer más fuerte su onda de control, podremos encontrar al cabrón más pronto) –"Señalo" Apple Bloom, después de un momento sintió algo diferente cuando se concentró en las copias, noto que había un halo que envolvía a las copias y que venia del mismo lugar, el cual no podía definir ya que se perdía el rastro en el éter ambiental. –(¡Creo que ya lo tengo Sweetie, pero no puedo definir de donde emana esta fuerza!)

-(No importa pelirroja, debemos aprender cómo cortar su comunicación, ya después veremos la posibilidad de enviarle un "regalito" por ese canal) –"Indico" Sweetie mientras Apple Bloom la tomaba de los cascos.-(Muy bien Sweetie, lo haremos así por ahora, ahora concéntrate para que puedas sentir lo mismo que yo)

-(De acuerdo Apple Bloom) –Entonces Sweetie se concentra con los ojos cerrados empezando a brillar su cuerno, de golpe abre sus ojos estos destellando con varias estrechas. –(¡Gotcha, lo tengo!)

-(¡Perfecto hermana, ahora solo dime donde hay que golpear!) –"Dijo" Apple Bloom, entonces las yeguas se tomaron de los cascos, y de sus salieron sus proyecciones astrales, siguiendo el rastro que encontró Sweetie después de un momento llegaron a la base del castillo, notándose un éter que salía de ese lugar. –(¿Conque de aquí sale esa aura que le da masa y órdenes a las copias?

-(Es como dices Apple Bloom, de aquí se reúne la energía que sale del castillo, ya no podemos rastrearla más atrás ya que parece que sale de toda la superficie de este, es como si de un gran lago saliera el exceso de líquido en un pequeño boquete.)

-(No te inquietes Sweetie, recuerda que no venimos por este ahora, venimos por Celestia, la lagartija y los compañeros de Collen, vamos a cortar este flujo para que dejen de aparecer esas cosas para buscar a Twi y ayudarla a buscar, ahora voy a golpear con todo el maná que pueda juntar de esta forma espiritual, para que desaparecer las cosas que están con Lighting y Skydancer.) –Entonces Apple Bloom se concentró haciendo brillar sus cascos juntando una energía mayor que el tamaño de su cabeza, hizo su movimiento para dar su golpe cuando del humo salen unas especies de tentáculos que la atrapan junto con Sweetie Bell. –(¡¿Qué demonios, que son estas cosas, porque ocurre esto?!)

-¡Esto es como las ataduras con la que ataron a Scootalo en la pirámide de esos dragones emplumados, pero se supone que no podrían atrapar a nuestra proyecciones astrales, no entiendo que pasa!)

-(Ilusa cantante, ¿crees que no tendría un seguro para este tipo de situación, después de que sus contraparte simiescas ayudaron a su inútil amigo llorón? ¡Ahora les mostrare que yo aprendo de los eventos que ustedes idealistas estúpidos hacen, no tienen la mínima esperanza de poderme sorprender!

-(¡Por todos los cielos, eres tú Dark Doll!) –Señalo Apple Bloom a escuchar el comentario mordaz de su enemigo, mucha de esa bruna se juntó para hacer una proyección astral como la de los ponys, al formarse completamente hizo un saludo con una reverencia quitándose su sombrero, para fastidiar a las yeguas. –(¡Te crees muy chistosito cabrón, no sabía que pudieras hacer este tipo de cosas miserable!)

-(Debiste habértelo imaginado ignorante rata de campo, si yo mismo te dije hace unos momentos que manejo con perfección el maná, tuviste un gravísimo error de cálculo) –"Señalo" Doll afilando sus garras. –(Y ahora lo van a pagar no con su vida, sino con su espíritu, con esta forma puedo volver sus almas confeti, dejando sus cuerpo como cadáveres en vida, pero descuiden, les daré un buen uso, pondré la energía que uso con mis clones, serán extensiones de mi bella y gran persona, engañando a sus compañeros para matarlos en el momento justo, por cierto gracias por avisarme que esa Twilight está aquí, le daré el trato indicado por ser una princesita de la amistad.)

-(¡Mierda, no puede ser que esté pasándonos esto Sweetie!) –"Grito" Apple Bloom tratando de romper los amarres con todo su fuerza espiritual. -¡¿No solo no cortamos el enlace de este tipo, sino que nos estaba esperando, caímos en su trampa directamente!)

-(¡Fuimos muy tontas, Skyli nos advirtió que este tipo es muy cuidadoso, debimos suponer que estaba al tanto lo que hicieron nuestras hermanas humanas y que prepararía algo así, nosotras debimos hacer lo mismo, pero no lo pensamos!) –"Dijo" llorando Sweetie intentando encontrar la frecuencia correcta para destruir esos tentáculos. –(¡Ahora este ojete nos va a desaparecer, para usar nuestros cuerpos como sus drones, pelirroja no te contengas, será mejor que cambies para romper a este y que vuelvas a tu cuerpo, avísale a los demás, has lo que necesites hacer!)

-(¡¿Y crees que no lo he intentado Sweetie?! ¡Hay algo que me impide hacerlo, debería poder cambiar a pesar de estar en el reino astral, como lo logra Luna pero no puedo lograrlo!

-(La explicación es simple manzanita, no puedes cambiar ya que tu espíritu realmente no está acostumbrado a este reino) –Explico Doll tranquilamente mientras sostenía el rostro de la Apple con su garra. –(La princesa Luna entreno en el reino onírico durante años, igual lo hizo la hermana de esta banshee, pero tú nunca lo hiciste, es como querer patinar como atleta olímpica a la primera vez, por más dotada que seas nunca lo lograras bien ni de milagro, se necesita mucha constancia para poder dominar esta fuerza, como la tengo yo)

-(¡Miserable, no te saldrás con la tuya, juro que…!)

-(¿Qué juras Apple Bloom, que podrás vencerme de una manera u otra, o que tus inútiles amigos podrán detenerme? ¡Esas son frases clichés de heroína de cuento de potros, las verdad es que ni siquiera tus compañeros sabrán que ustedes van a ser eliminadas, ya que la única que podría de su grupo sentir algo es la yegua ridícula de Rarity, pero ahora debe tener algún problema si es que se encuentra aquí, no podrá salvarlas!) –Entonces Doll cubrió su garra derecha con una energía muy oscura. –(¡Ahora voy a hacerlas pagar las humillaciones que me dieron, primero serás tú Bell, ya cada vez que nos vemos tú me insultas de una manera espantosa, eres peor que Discord, Sparkle y su desquiciada escuincla menor juntos, esto te enseñara una lección de respeto y modales, y la manzanita vera todo el proceso como parte de su tortura, pero ella será exterminada primero a pesar de ser tú la primera al bate!)

-(¡¿Cómo es que Apple Bloom será exterminada primero, si vas a empezar conmigo, que demonios piensas hacer Doll?!) –Pregunto Sweetie tratando de usar el hechizo "Sphaeram Causa Satani", pero los tentáculos cubrieron su cuerno evitando que pudiera usar su magia de una manera expedita, Doll llego a lado de Bell ya teniendo una gran concentración de poder. –(¡Maldito, te aseguro que no podrás hacerle daño a mi amiga!)

-(¡Lo interesante de esto es yo no voy a hacerle algo Sweetie Bell, quien lo hará será alguien quien desea quitarla de su camino con un mayor deseo que yo, ahora te la voy a… AAARRRGGGHHH! –Cuando Doll ya iba a arrojar su ataque, tres rayos mágicos le pegan en el pecho, enviándolo a volar girando como rehilete, explotando su energía oscura, esta onda expansiva libera a Sweetie, quien de inmediato brinca para atrás para evitar que la toquen los restos, siendo tan solo salpicada un poco en su cola. –(¡SPHAERAM CAUSA SATANI!) –Bell aprovecha el momento para usar el hechizo de Starswirl, y con su cañón sónico mejorado puede liberar a Apple Bloom. –(¡Se te acabo la suerte Dark Doll!)

-(¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DE MIERDA OCURRIÓ AQUÍ Y AHORA!) –Se levantó Doll del suelo echando rayos y chispas completamente histérico. –(¡ALGUIEN ME INTERRUMPIÓ SIN QUE YO ME DIERA CUENTA QUE HABÍA ENTRADO ESTE DOMINIO! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN?!) ¡DA LA CARA PARA QUE PUEDA ARRANCARLA DE TU CABEZA!)

-(Pobre tonto, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta' es obvio que yo pueda entrar aquí y que pueda usar toda mi capacidad, ya tú mismo me enseñaste esto, ¿O no lo recuerda, "gran y poderoso lord Doll?) –"Contesto" apareciendo Demonsting, estaba levitando a unos pasos de Doll con sus aguijón y sus pinzas humeando mucho. –(¡Creo que es el momento de hacerte pagar todas las iniquidades que nos has hecho, asesinar a los padres de mi amiga, entregar a Darksteel a esa maldita súcubo, matar a el que se pone en tu sucio camino, tratar de envenenarnos a Deathsaurus y a mí, y otras cosas que no me alcanzaría no sé cuántos días en mencionarlo levemente!)

-(¡Por rodos los sucios demonios del averno, tu estas aquí Demonsting, gracias por evitarme la pena de buscarte y hacerte pagar tu traición, voy a cocinarte a fuego muy lento como si fueras un langostino, para después tomar tu miserable espíritu y quemarlo en la llamas de mi desprecio, la ingratitud a mi persona se paga eternamente, desearas estar en las garras de Sonata en lugar de las mías!) –Amenazo Doll reponiéndose del golpe afilando sus garras lo más que podía. –(¡Debí imaginarme que tu no te quedarías atrás con la perra de Skydancer, viniste a ayudar a la lagartija, pero te informo que ese ya está en la olla, SU DESTINO ES MORIR EN UN MOMENTO A OTRO, NOTANDO QUE SU TONTA LEALTAD NO ES NADA PARA MI, IRÉ Y ME BURLARE DE ESE FRACASADO EN SU CARA; SEGURO SU DESESPERACIÓN SERA COMO SI UA UN HIJO LO TRAICIONARA SU PROPIOS PADRES, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, ME ASEGURARE QUE USTEDES CUATRO BUENOS PARA NADA SE REÚNAN EN LA MAS PROFUNDA, DEPRIMENTE Y ASQUEROSA OSCURIDAD, HACIÉNDOLOS VER COMO MARTIRIZO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS PARA SIEMPRE, JA, JA, JA!)

-(¡YA ME CANSE DE OÍR TUS AMENAZAS PENDEJAS Y VANAS DOLL!) – Grito Demonsting lanzando su veneno hacia el rostro de Doll, quien al estarse burlando no lo noto, recibiéndolo completamente. –(¡MISERABLE GUSANO, COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME CON LO QUE TE ENSEÑE, DEMONIOS COMO ES QUE ESTE ACIDO ME PUEDE LASTIMARME, NO ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO FÍSICO!

-(¡Imbécil, este no es mi veneno común, es el veneno que cree para tu maldita novia arpía, este daña no solo físicamente, también de una manera psíquica, por esa causa la cosa no deja de toser jamás, su maldito cerebro y lo que sea que tenga como alma nunca dejara de estar envenenado, y seguirá así sin importar a que círculo del tártaro caiga, como a ti te va a pasar!)

-(¡Es una lástima que decidieras irte al bando equivocado Demonsting, tus habilidades y tu sentido para torturar me vendrían muy bien!) –Dijo Doll quitándose el resto del veneno de su rostro, entonces se atraviesa con sus propias garras ambos brazos, y por esas heridas sale el veneno que absorbió. –(¡Siento decepcionarte insecto, pero gracias a mi aumento de poder tus sucios menjurjes ya no me afectan, no podrás envenenar como a Sonata! ¡¿Pensaste que después de hacerlo a ella, me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?! ¡Sabía que lo intentarías conmigo, a mí no me pueden sorprender con cosas que le hicieron a cualquiera de los demás!)

-(¡¿Y tú piensas que no contaba con eso bestia?!) –Se burló descaradamente Demonsting de Dark Doll, extrañando a sus compañeras y a su rival. –(¿No crees que uno de mis rayos con lo que te quite de encima de Sweetie Bell no llevaba un regalito, que te hizo efecto al empezar a presumir que no te afectaría mi veneno?)

-(¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE QUÉ, FREGADA Y ASQUEROSA ALIMAÑA?!) –Nada más Doll termino su pregunta, le paso una corriente eléctrica empezando a temblar con esta, y no solo su forma astral, sus clones que pelaban y que ya habían acorralado a Lighting y a Skydancer quien ya estaba a nada de transformarse para poder defenderse mejor. -¡MALDITO IDIOTA, SEGURO ESTO FUE PLAN DE LA JODIDA HUÉRFANA!

-¡¿Y ahora que le ocurre a este güey?! -Se preguntó Lighting viendo como los clones se retorcían con un rostro de gran sufrimiento, entonces Skydancer se ríe tapándose un poco la boca. -¡Vamos Skydancer, sé que por todo lo qué te hizo este desgraciado consideres gracioso por como está ahora, pero no debemos burlarnos de la desgracia ajena, ni siquiera la de este tipo, lo que debemos hacer ahora es desaparecer estas cosas, esperando a que no aparezcan más otra vez!

-¡No te inquietes Lighting, te puedo asegurar que ya no saldrán más clones de estos, es más confió en ya podremos deshacernos de los que salgan de ahora en adelante muy fácilmente! –Comento Skydancer al dejar de reírse un poco. -¡Sabia que podrías ayudar a nuestras amigas Demian, ahora solo hay que esperar a que le den ustedes tres el golpe de gracia!

-¡¿De qué henos hablas Skydancer… no me digas que la presencia que me advertiste era Demonsting?!

-¡Era por demás obvio que era Demian, él fue a ayudar a Sweetie y a Bloomie, sorprender a Doll es muy difícil, pero cuando lo logras queda con la guardia muy baja y puedes hacerle un gran daño, como cuando le cortaste el brazo, cuando lo engaño mi tía y ahora recibiendo seguramente un ataque que no se esperaba!

-¡La mejor manera de sorprender al enemigo es haciendo algo que también sorprenda a tus amigos, brillante estrategia! –Indico Lighting mientras hacía girar su espada, mientras Skydancer afilaba sus cuchillas, reunía mucho poder en su cuerno y abría las alas completamente. -¡Por eso no me dijiste que Demonsting estaba contigo, para que Doll no supiera que podía acompañar a Sweetie y Apple Bloom, y recuerdo que él tiene un poco más de conocimiento en la magia del subconsciente!

-¡Es correcto, ciertamente no es la princesa Luna o mi tía Rarity, pero Demian se defiende en esto, estoy segura que si los tres combinan su fuerza podrán parar a los clones estos Lighting, pero no está demás que nosotros dos cooperemos un poco, vamos a distraerlo más para que no sepa ni de donde le llegan los golpes, le demostraremos que no puede dividir su atención hacia ninguno de nosotros!

-¡Pagara Dark Doll muy caro por pensar que es tan superior a nosotros que puede dividirse para enfrentarnos, por más poderoso qué sea es un grave error dividir sus poderes, y más cuando se enfrenta a nosotros! –Señalo Lighting mientras los dos ponys se lanzaron con sus enemigos, mientras Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Demonsting todavía no habían atacado a su propio Doll, ya que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en cómo hacerlo. –(¡Ya no que hay que perder el tiempo amigos, este idiota tiene la mala costumbre que cuando lo herimos su cuerpo se adapta y ya no podemos hacerlo igual de nuevo, debemos lograr que este ataque cuente y mucho!)

-(¡Lo sabemos Sweetie, y si podemos hacer que le bloquemos la habilidad de dividirse por lo menos un tiempo mucho mejor!) –Señalo Apple Bloom, que noto que los espasmos de Doll disminuyan su frecuencia. –(¡Demonios, ya se está recuperando, tardo mucho menos que lo que presupueste, hay que hacer algo ya, si no a Lighting y a Skydancer por más que eliminen estas cosas los van a derrotar por la enorme cantidad!)

-(Tengo una idea yeguas salvajes, para lograr esto vamos a combinar diferentes y específicos ataques, para obtener resultados de inmediato.) –Comento Demonsting. –(Yo hare el hechizo del veneno que paraliza el aura mágica de Mist Mane, pero con la instrucción precisa para que bloquee esta habilidad particular de Doll, sería inútil intentar bloquear el resto de sus poderes ya que lo protegería su metal, a diferencia de esta parte ya su control prácticamente brinca sus defensas, pero estas siguen altas, por eso la cantante tendrá que usar el hechizo sónico defensivo de Tritón "Canetis Adamantem", con lo cual mi hechizo podrá llegar a su destino sin desgastarse.)

-(¡Comprendo, piensas hacer una especie de misil balístico así!) –Comprendió la idea Apple Bloom con solo pensarlo un poco. –(¡La magia de Sweetie será la armadura y la ojiva será tu hechizo Demian¡)

-(Pero necesitamos una lanzadera muy poderosa que sea muy certera, ya que solo vamos a tener un tiro, y es donde entras tu Apple Bloom, vas a controlar este ataque, por tu dominio del maná podrás saber en dónde tienes que golpear, con tu fuerza física lograrás darle el impulso necesario, con tu primer elemento podrás guiarlo) –Empezó a explicar Demonsting lo que necesitaba hacer Apple Bloom. –(Pero aquí es donde viene la parte complicada, vas a tener que usar tu elemento de la magia para unir la nuestra en una sola, lo cual calculo que te dejara extenuada, si fallamos caerás de inmediato sin que puedas…)

-(¡No importa Demian, sabía que podría ocurrir algo así, yo estoy lista física y mentalmente si me agoto!) –Respondió Apple Bloom empezando a concentrarse.-(Sé que como estamos ahora es más riesgo para mí, pero es más riesgo que sigamos con este tenor, ustedes preparen sus hechizos, nada más cambie voy a combinarlo y para arrojarlo de inmediato! ¡¿Pero no sería mejor que lo controlaras tú Demian?! ¡seguramente tu podrías cambiar de inmediato, ya que tienes mejor experiencia en este lugar que yo!)

-(Tal vez, pero recuerda que mi fuerza es muy parecida a la de Doll por ese ritual absurdo, por eso es necesaria la fuerza de los elementos para asegurar que no pueda desviarla)

-(Bien, te creo Demian, no te voy a decepcionar la confianza que colocas en mi) –Señalo la Apple cerrando sus ojos empezando a concentrarse, su aura aumento y su melena se levantó flotando, Demonsting hizo brillar su aguijón empezando a realizar su hechizo, entonces Sweetie lo empieza a cubrir con su magia sonora, en aquel momento Doll recupera el movimiento de sus extremidades, afila sus garras y empieza a correr con la firme intención de matar a la distraída Apple Bloom. –(¡YA BASTA DE QUE ME SIGAN VIENDO LA CARA PONYS SUCIOS, ES HORA QUE ME DESHAGA DE USTEDES TRES BESTIAS, JURO QUE USTEDES Y SUS SERES QUERIDOS SERÁN BORRADOS DE TODA LA EXISTENCIA!) –Entonces llego al lado de la Apple empezando a mover su brazo como si fueran segadoras de trigo. –(¡Es hora de cortar la flor de manzana para siempre!)

-(¡AHORA MIS AMIGOS!) –Grito Apple Bloom abriendo sus ojos, brillando estos intensamente mientras cambiaba de facto, Sweetie termina de cubrir el hechizo de escorpión, este de inmediato lo puso en el casco delantero derecho de la Apple, quien nada más lo controlo empezó a lanzarlo como si fuera un gran rayo de energía directamente al pecho de Doll, que lo recibe de frente al no tener guardia por su ataque. –(¡Tomate tu medicina Dark Doll, que te aproveche mucho!)

-(¡PERRA MISERABLE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIÉNDOME, ARGH!) –Aulló Doll cuando recibió el ataque de la Apple, esta le puso más fuerza cubriendo al demonio completamente con el rayo, Doll puso muchos gestos de sufrimiento mientras desaparecía, mientras los clones se dejaron de mover, como si un vehículo de control remoto se la hubieran acabado las baterías de estos. -¡Nuestros amigos lo lograron, es ahora o nunca Skyli!

-¡Ni tienes que repetírmelo Lighting! –Dijo Skydancer lanzando sus ataques de saetas seguido de un rayo mágico a los clones, para que Lighting hiciera de inmediato su ataque de danza de espadas, despedazando y deshaciendo a los clones de una manera rápida, tratando de cortarlos lo más equinamente posible, para que la alicornio los rematara con su gran bola de energía, ocasionando una explosión carmesí. -¡A ver si con esto te basta mezquino!

-¡Desgraciados estúpidos, pero juro que esto no se va a quedar así, ni con su muerte pagaran esta vejación que me han dado! –Reclamo Doll con todos sus clones, escuchándolo también las formas astrales de los otros tres, enfadándolos en serio. –(¡¿De verdad está quejándote de vejaciones, cuando tú, has hecho y deshecho la vida de inocentes corrompiéndolos o exterminándolos?! ¡Eres un pinche amargado idiota, tu solo usas de pretexto la desgracia que les paso a los habitantes de este pueblo para justificar tu maldad, te sientes que buscas justicia pero lo que buscas realmente es saciar tu locura!

-(¡TÚ PONY ESTÚPIDA COMO VAS A SABER LO QUE Y COMO ME SIENTO…!)

-(¡RETRASADO, CLARO QUE LO SE, YO SOY LA EMPATÍA, Y TE DIGO ESTO, POR TYREK, SONATA, RABIA Y TÚ NO LA SIENTO NI UN POCO, SON LOS SERES MAS DESAGRADABLES QUE UNO POR MAS QUE UNO QUIERA NO PODEMOS TENER ALGO DE AFINIDAD CON USTEDES, Y POR ESO TE DIGO QUE YA NADIE MAS SEGUIRÁ TU CABALGATA A LA PERDICIÓN!) –Señalo Apple Bloom poniéndole más fuerza al ataque combinado, haciendo que este fuera absorbido más rápidamente por la forma astral de Doll, que al entrarle completamente empieza a retorcerse y a destellar como estrella a punto de explotar, la terrestre empieza a correr regresando de donde vino. –(¡Hay que irnos, hay que regresar a nuestros cuerpos reales ya, sino la onda expansiva nos a afectar también!)

-(¡Te seguimos pelirroja, no hay que voltear atrás!) –Señalo Sweetie junto con Demonsting siguiendo el ejemplo de Apple Bloom, Doll entro en una especie de reacción en cadena, se le empezó a cuartear su cuerpo empezando a salir energía oscura de estas. –(¡Y esto es solo el comienzo Dar Doll, pagaras todos crímenes muy pronto!) –Comento Sweetie cuando de repente se giró a verlo a pesar de su misma advertencia, sus ojos en ese momento se volvieron como los de una nightmare. –(¡Me vengare por quitarme a mi adorada hermana 10 años, ni con tu muerte me quedare satisfecha, voy a hacerte cosas que ni en tus peores pesadillas las hubieras imaginado hija de la perra de cerbero!)

-(¡Desgraciada ramera, te hare tragarte tu sucias amenazas….AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! –En ese momento el Doll Astral explota, y el camino de la energía sirve para llevar ese daño a los clones, explotando todos violentamente, Skydancer cubrió a Lighting y a ella con un escudo muy fuerte, pero la explosión fue tal que los levanto del piso y los hizo rebotar varias veces, mientras que en su bunker secreto Doll también recibió el impacto, provocando un derrumbe que lo cubrió completamente, después de unos segundos pudo sacar primero su brazo derecho para inmediatamente explotar su aura para quitarse de encima los escombros, se le veía físicamente bien pero con muchos raspones, sucio y completamente histérico y furioso. -¡Malditos insectos del demonio, encontraron como enfrentar a mis clones, ya no podre hacerlo contra los sucios ponys, pero esto no se quedara así, usare toda mi fuerza real para desaparecerlos para siempre, ellos saborearan primero el verdadero terror original, la alimaña, la llorona, el capitancito, la mugrosa campesina y la perra banshee sufrirían para toda la eternidad mi represalias! –Entonces Doll apago su aura, empezando a reír entre dientes. –Pero la sucia Sweetie me ayudara con esto, ella será la que sufra más, ya que su verdadero yo la hará ver las desgracias que se merece, je, je, je.

Sweetie y Apple Bloom despertaron de su trance, Sweetie se sintió muy rara. -¿Que paso?, sentí como la ira de perder a mi hermana volvía a mi cabeza, sentí que quería matar no solo a Doll, sino a cualquiera que me ha hecho daño, tranquila Bell, recuerda tu verdadero objetivo, recuerda lo que te enseño Starlight. –Dijo la unicornio respirando profundamente, entonces noto que Apple Bloom estaba respirando copiosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y apenas sosteniéndose en pie. -¡¿Apple Bloom, que carajos te pasa, te sientes bien?!

-No se Sweetie, después de golpear a Doll y regresar a mi cuerpo me sentí así, ni cuando cambie la primera vez me sentí igual, siento que gaste más de mi fuerza ahora, necesitamos encontrar a Dinky para que me revise lo antes… ¡AY! -En ese momento Apple Bloom siente un inyección en su flanco, volteo a ver y vio que Demonsting la aguijoneo de nueva cuenta, prácticamente en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. -¡PINCHE RASTRERO DE MIERDA! ¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS NO SUCIO ENFERMO?! ¡QUIERES ENVENENARME OTRAS VEZ PARA ENTREGARME AL PENDEJO DE DOLL, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE NI SWEETIE Y YO CAEREMOS CON TU SUCIA PONZOÑA, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA COLA Y TUS CUARTOS TRASEROS!

-¡Que tonta eres pony, si quisiera hacer eso ni siquiera habría intervenido en lo que estaban haciendo par de babosas! –Reclamo Demonsting cruzándose de pinzas. -¡Lo que te inyecte no era ninguna clase de veneno, era medicina para recobrar tu aura, ya que la desgaste al extremo al cambiar con tu forma astral, esto lo podemos hacer los aracnes de siempre!

-¡¿Y CREES QUE VOY A TRAGARME TU SUCIA PALABRERÍA PENDEJO…?!

-Apple Bloom… la única pendeja en este instante eres tú. –Dijo con una mueca de fastidio Sweetie entrecerrando los ojos. -¿No notas como estas ahora, peleándote con Demian, mientras hace algunos instantes apenas te sostenías en pie?

-¡PERO… DEMONIOS SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA! –Dijo la Apple dándose un golpe en la cabeza. -¡Demian lo siento, es que por la experiencias pasadas contigo creí que…!

-Aunque ambas lo nieguen se parecen demasiado Apple Jack y tu Bloomie. –Comento Skydancer llegando junto Con Lighting con sus compañeros. –Las dos son algo rencorosas, y tú deberías no ser así, eres la empatía, debiste sentir que Sting no quería hacerte daño, quería ayudarte.

-Es que cuando tengo la cabeza caliente no reacciono como es debido, y ustedes dos Skydancer y Lighting lo saben.

-Sí que lo sé, aun me duele a veces el omoplato de mi ala al recordarlo.

-Y a mí mis piernas, aún tenemos ese pendiente Skyli.

-Dejemos sus deseo de quererse golpear para otra ocasión amigas mías, ahora debemos reagruparnos. –Indico Lighting poniéndose como el líder del grupo. –Ya nos deshicimos de los clones de Doll, esto no han reaparecido, seguro lograron derrotar esa habilidad, pero esto no quiere decir que sea la única, seguramente puede cambiar como los otros, pero eso lo veremos en su momento, ahora debemos retomar la misiones principales, la de rescate.

-Como ya le dijimos Skydancer y Yo Jolt, Deathsaurus se puso de terco y por eso ya no intervenimos en esa situación, es posible que Cólera, Rarity, Dash y Pie se hayan topado con Rabia, ya que no he visto que los umbrums se vayan, lo que debemos hacer entonces es reunirnos o con el grupo de Shimmer a el de Sparkle para buscar a Celestia y estar preparados para enfrentar una emboscada de Doll, Tyrek o Sonata.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Demonsting, entre más seamos quien enfrente a estas bestias mejor, dado que desactivaron el sistema de seguridad será más fácil avanzar enfrentando a los drones que nos encontremos, pero no bajemos la guardia, no vaya ser que si somos derrotados puedan aprovechar para dañar a los demás. –Señalo Lighting, después de decir estova con Apple Bloom. -¿Bloomie te sientes bien, no te ocurrió algo malo?

-No caballerito, estoy bien, solo me canse un poco por usar mi fuerza en mi forma astral, pero ya me estoy recuperando con la cosa que inyecto Demian.

-Me alegra, pero mencione no quiero dejar nada al azar. –Entonces el corcel se recuesta frente a su amiga. –Súbete en mi Apple Bloom para que descanses un poco y te recuperes más pronto.

-¡P-p-pero LJ, N-no es necesario, yo puedo caminar sola! –Dijo muy ruborizada la Apple, Sweetie puso un gesto muy raro al ver 4eso. -¡y-y-yo no quiero ser una carga, no seas tan exagerado!

-No soy exagerado, soy prudente, tu estas más cansada que los demás, yo soy el parece que estoy en mejores condiciones, ya que Sweetie, Demonsting y Skydancer usaron su magia a un nivel muy alto, no tanto como tu pero si bastante, ellos no podrán llevarte pero yo sí, ya no seas tan terca como tu hermana y ya montante en mí, no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-Eso de la "montada" se oyó muy feo LJ. –Dijo muy ruborizada la Apple no queriendo hacerlo, cuando Demonsting le reclamo. -¡Vamos yegua, tu amiguito tiene razón, no estás en condiciones para seguir haciendo esfuerzo físico por un rato, mejor ya súbete en el para qué descanses y este las mejores condiciones rápido!

-Demian y Lighting tienen razón Bloomie, necesitas reposar. –Menciono Skydancer tomando a su amiga del casco llevándola a sentarse sobre Lighting. –No sé qué te apena tanto, si tú lo llevaste en tu lomo cuando se desvaneció en el torneo.

-Eso es cierto Bloom, considéralo como un pago a ese favor. –Dijo el corcel guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, esta sonrió tímidamente al verlo.-Bueno… está bien, solo porque me lo pide Skyli, no porque estés molestándome tú Lighting…

-¡Perfecto, entonces en marcha, guíennos Skydancer y Demonsting! –Dio la indicación Lighting, para que los ex heraldos se pusieran al frente, entrando rápido al castillo, pero Sweetie quien venía algo rezagada se veía un poco molesta. –Apple Bloom descarada, hizo que mi LJ le suplicara que subiera en él, debí llevarla yo a la fuerza, así no se aprovecharía de su caballerosidad.

-Deberías quitarla de camino tonta, enséñale que no te podrá quitar a quien amas…

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –Se preguntó Sweetie al oír a una yegua detrás de ella, se volteo para verla pero no había nadie, Skydancer le grita al ver que se detuvo. -¡Rayos Sweetie, ya explico LJ que debemos movernos rápido sin separarnos, apresúrate!

-¡Si ya se, es que todavía no me recupero bien Skyli, pero ya no me fijare en tonterías! –Respondió la unicornio recuperando la calma, conto hasta diez para reponerse. –Calma Sweetie, ya oyes cosas, no pienses mal de tu amiga, debe ser el ambiente de este lugar tenebroso. –Se dijo así misma para calmarse, siguió su camino pasando frente a un espejo pero sin verlo, no notando los ojos diabólicos de esta, sonriendo malvadamente.

En ese momento Adagio estaba concentrada en resolver el acertijo de la caja, tratando de no distraerse mientras que Sunset, Aria y Scoot combatían a las sombras de Sonta, las cuales eran fáciles de vencer, pero el problema eran su gran numero, si era cierto lo que dijo la ker estas representaban a todas sus víctimas, entonces estas eran incontables, traumatizando a las ponys. –¡De veraz eres un ser sumamente miserable Dusk, a cuantos has asesinado solo porque eres misántropa, si tanto nos odias no debiste meterte con los demás, debiste alejarte de todos!

-Eres tan estúpida Scootalo, por eso te diré porque los odio seres inferiores, ustedes para mí son como ganado de mi mundo, solo existen para alimentarme, y porque no admitirlo, para que pueda entretenerme, ¡Me gusta matar porque puedo hacerlo, ver las caras de desahucio de mis victimas antes de expirar hace que me sienta realizada, es una pena que tontas como ustedes no tengan idea de saber esa sensación, bueno lo sabias tu Aria, incluso lo sabía Shimmer, por eso controlaba esa escuela con puño de hierro, martirizando a todos, es una pena nique hayan logrado los insectos "asimilarlos" en su pinches manadas, si hubieran seguido con su camino original se hubieran transformado en demonios de alto nivel, pero no, tenían qué conformarse con tan poco!

-¡Es cierto, yo era una maldita hija de perra! –Respondió Sunset molesta no por los comentarios de Sonata ker, sino recordando su pasado. -¡Pero tuve suerte a diferencia tuya, antes de llegar tan lejos como tu conocí a mi hermana Twilight de Equestria, ella pudo ayudarme para que notara que mi camino en ese momento no era el correcto, ya estaba a punto de hacerle algo horrible a un gran chico, doy gracias a todos los espíritus guardianes por no haber llegado ahí, por eso me hice el juramente que yo haría lo mismo, salvar de su oscuridad a quien se pierda en esta, pero tú ya no tienes salvación, tu luz se apagó hace mucho tiempo, por eso me das más lástima que repulsión y odio demonio!

-¡Y Yo sé que por todo el daño que hice voy a tener un gran castigo Dusk, pero yo de antecasco ya lo acepte! –Dijo Aria colocándose al lado de Sunset, ambas yeguas empezaron a volar mientras repelían los ataques de las sombras. -¡Pero eso no implica que no desee el perdón de mis víctimas, pero sé que este no solo se pide, tienes que ganártelo con hechos, voy a ser la mitad de yegua que mi Sunny y mi hermana menor creen que soy, ya que ellas me idealizan demasiado, aun me falta mucho para estar más cerca de ese nivel!

-Tú ya eres esa yegua mi amor, pero todavía no lo aceptas, no seas tan humilde. –Dijo Sunset acariciando su testa con la de Aria, quien hizo el mismo gesto, provocando a Sonata ker. –Sé que pareces ser la yegua más apática del mundo, pero la verdad eres la sirena más dulce, amable y piadosa en mi opinión, solo que lo disimulas muy bien en tu exterior, pero yo ya vi tu hermoso interior.

-Yo también vi el tuyo Sunny, sé que tienes algunas dudas de tu cambio, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio no las tiene en vez en cuando? pero descuida, si tienes un tropiezo yo con todas mis fuerzas te ayudare a levantarte.

-¡DESGRACIADAS GATAS PATÉTICAS, ESE TIPO DE SENTIMENTALISMO IDIOTA ES LA COSA QUE MAS ODIO EN MI VIDA, USTEDES CREEN QUE ESO LES DA FUERZA PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, LA OSCURIDAD ES MAS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER LUZ, POR ESO LOS AGUJEROS NEGROS PUEDEN ABSORBER LA LUZ SIN PERDER ESA MARAVILLOSA TENEBROSIDAD, POR ESO YO ME VUELVO MAS FUERTE A CADA MOMENTO, LA OSCURIDAD DE TODOS ME ALIMENTA, INCLUSO LA DE USTEDES!

-Pobre idiota, ¿que no sabes que dentro de las tinieblas puedes hallar algo bueno? –Respondió tranquilamente Aria al comentario de Sonata ker. –Recuerda que en la oscuridad dormimos, teniendo no solo pesadillas, sino también sueños hermosos que no ayudan a descansar, e igual en la luz puede haber maldad, piensa en los fascistas, ellos buscan utopías hermosas, pero para lograrlo ocasionan un gran mal injustificable, todos los extremos son malos, y tu desgraciada te fuiste a uno, ignorando a los que te pudieron ayudar, si Sonata, estoy segura que tus hermanas te quisieron ayudar, ya que incluso te siguieron al lugar a donde estas, pero ellas e dieron cuenta tarde que ya estabas completamente perdida, y por eso con toda la tristeza que esto le provoco reiniciaron por ese corto momento sus vidas, siendo felices por ese pequeño lapso, ¡pero tú les hiciste la peor traición del mundo, y ni siquiera te arrepentiste un poco, apuesto que ellas aun así no te odian, sino que sienten tristeza por ti, ya que no pudieron ayudarte a ser una mejor persona, y lo sé porque mi hermana Adagio siente eso, a pesar de qué le mataste a sus dos seres más queridos por ella!

-¡Pues deberían saber idiotas que a mí me vale madres sus sentimientos esos, lo que me importa a mi es sentir su desesperación y odio! –Señalo Sonata explotando su oscuridad de una manera muy violenta, Sunset hizo también una explosión que cubrió a sus amigas de ese ataque. -¡Esa es muestra de su debilidad, por preocuparse por sus enemigos no hacen lo que es necesario, maldigan que yo me encontré con ustedes, si me hubiera topado con ese Lighting, Fluttershy e incluso Rarity tendría más problemas que con ustedes, ya que ellos si están capacitados para hacer lo necesario para pelear contra alguien como yo!

-¡Te equivocas, es cierto que ellos si llegarían hasta ahí lo evitan si pueden, saben muy bien que esa es su última opción! –Dijo Sunset defendiendo a sus compañeros. -¡y lo sé ya que yo soy así, también tuve que tomar esa horrible decisión no una, sino cinco veces, por eso no deberías subestimarme Dusk, y no me trates de manipularme con lo que te dije, ya que yo sé que tendré que responder por eso, pero por mi seres queridos hago lo que sea para protegerlos! –Entonces Sunset dispara una gran bola de fuego, a punto de darle a Sonata varias sombras la cubren, haciéndose cenizas evitando el ataque a la ker. -¡Maldita, siempre usas a los demás para conseguir tus asquerosos fines, asá eliminaste a varias de tus hermanas!

-Que puedo decir, es cierto Shimmer, la basura solo sirve para eso, para ser escudos humanos… equinos. –Señalo despectivamente Sonata. – Veo que no mientes, tu igual que Aria me quieren desaparecer, a diferencia de la gallinita e incluso Adagio que tienen sus dudas, pero esto es perfecto para mí, ¡lograre que sus sufrimiento sea al por mayor con esto!

-Adagio no es que te presione con esto… pero los gestos de esa bruja no me dan buena vibra. –Señalo Scootalo acercándose a la sirena, quien estaba avanzando muy lentamente con el acertijo de la caja. –Siento que esa maldita va a nacer algo muy desagradable para Sunset y Aria…

-¡Lo sé Scootalo, a mí también me dio ese escalofrío, esa ker está buscando dañar a mis hermanas con algo muy maligno! –Indico Adagio viéndose muy presionada. -¡Y esta cosa no me lo facilita para nada, cuando abro un seguro el siguiente se vuelve más difícil, esto es un maldito trauma, seguramente mis padres pensaron que podría usar esto contra ellos y por eso lo hicieron de esta manera, y el problema es que tenían razón, yo era capaz de todo por conseguir mis sucios deseos malignos!

-Pero nunca lo hiciste Adi, y sé que tuviste muchas oportunidades. –Comento Sonata ángel dándole ánimos a su hermana. –Siempre te pudiste detener, porque los amabas en silencio, y como dijiste una vez, eras correspondida de esa manera, por eso sufriste mucho cuando murieron, y eso te volvió más malvada, por ese dolor, pero recuerda sus últimas palabras, esas palabras demuestran sus verdaderos sentimientos para ti.

-"No seas una tonta, date a respetar, no te tropieces, consigue la fuerza necesaria y cuídate" Esas palabras… me las dijeron triste, pero muy amorosamente… como las últimas palabras de mi Steel. – Indico Adagio llorando un poco, entonces sonrió levemente volviendo a su labor. –No se donde estén ahora mis padres, pero yo también los quiero, por favor guíenme para ayudar a mis amigas y defender a su nieta.

-Eso Adi, no pierdas la calma, yo creo que tu padres querían que lo que está adentro de esa caja lo conservaras tú, al menos subconscientemente. –Señalo Scootalo derrotando a varias sombras, estas ya estaban muy reducidas por el ataque de las yeguas. -¡Sera mejor que te prepares Dusk, tus títeres de sombra ya casi no son nada, es hora de que pagues por tus culpas!

-¡Scoot tiene razón Sonata, ya se te acabo la suerte! –Menciono Aria derrotando a más sombras con su canto, Sunset quemo a varias también, quedando solo dos entes más la ker. -¡No sé qué buscabas al hacernos perder el tiempo con estas cosas, te aseguro que cualquier trampa no funcionara contra nosotras!

-Si eso piensas eres más retrasada de lo que pensaba Aria, sucia levis del infierno, por creaturas como ustedes los ponys y humanos son las bestias más asquerosas de la creación, inmunda enferma.

-¡¿TU CRITICÁNDONOS Y ATACÁNDONOS PORQUE NOS GUSTAN LAS DEL MISMO SEXO?! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA PUERCA ERES TU MALDITA DEMENTE! –Señalo Sunset lanzando una gran bola de fuego sobre Sonata. -¡Sé que no te voy a matar, pero al menos quedaras como chicharrón cerda del demonio! –Entonces una de las sombras se interpone entre la bola de fuego y la ker. -¡¿Crees que esa cosa va a detener mi fuego?! ¡NO SEAS BRUTA, ESA SOMBRA VA A DESAPARECER Y TU TE IRAS CON ELLA!

-No soberana idiota, la que se va ir con ella eres tú, sucia burra. –Dijo burlonamente Sonata cuando el ataque le da a la sombra directamente, pero en lugar de quemarse esta absorbe el fuego. -¡¿Qué diantres es este truco?!

-¡Atrás Sunny, yo me encargo de esta aberración! -Indico Aria tomando el lugar de su novia en la ofensiva, hizo un canto muy armonioso para provocar que el fuego de su novia. -¡No creo que esa cosa resiste la fuerza combinada de ambas…!

-¡ARIA DETEN TU ATAQUE! –Grito Adagio muy espantada. -¡Ya se lo que esta intentando esta ker, es muy parecido a un hechizo ofensivo de las sirenas de las que desciendo, se usan las vibraciones de los ataques y las vibraciones negativas de lo seres para hacer…!

-¡Eres demasiado lengua larga y peligrosa Adagio, no pensé que tu mísero pueblo supiera hacer un hechizo de tan alto nivel, ya que apenas yo lo domine! –Respondió Sonata sonriendo perversamente. -¡Es una pena que no te hayas dado cuenta antes! – Entonces la sombra restante sale debajo del ataque de Aria entrando en este, entonces los dos entes estallaron con fuego y sonido respectivamente. –Esperen chicas, todavía viene lo mejor. Señalo la ker esperando algo, Sunset y Aria sin decir nada se arrojaron sobre su enemiga para no ser sorprendidas, pero cuando llegaron a donde ocurrieron la explosiones nse detuvieron en seco, Sunset comento esto con mucha dificultad. -¡¿Qué está ocurriendo, porque siento esta presión no solo fisca, también espiritualmente?!

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE DESGRACIADA?! ¡Siento que estoy luchando contra mi misma! –Se pregunta Aria sintiéndose ahogada, cuando del humo salieron las dos sombras, transformadas en versiones oscuras de Sunset Demon y de sirena maligna de Aria. -¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?! ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA SONATA, NO VAS A ENGAÑAR HACIÉNDONOS CREER QUE ESTAS SON NOSOTRAS!

-Pero lo son Aria linda, como era la grandiosa sombra de Adagio. –Contestó Sonata lamiéndose los labios, -Esta es su oscuridad interna, al odiarme como lo hicieron pude guiarlas afuera de su encierro patético, es toda su negatividad, y a diferencia de la sombra de la puta del guajolote estas están completamente perfeccionadas, ¡YA QUE SON LAS PARTES DE USTEDES DOS QUE DESPRECIAN SUS CAMBIOS A SERES PATÉTICOS, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE ESTOS SERES SON COMO ERAN CUANDO SU MALDAD ESTABA EN LA CÚSPIDE!

-Cuando traicione a mi madre, El baile de otoño…

-La batalla con los pilares y la guerra de bandas…

-Así es patética, yo soy la que iba a matar a Twilight junto con las otras cinco perras. –Dijo Sunset Demon encendiendo su fuerza negativa. –Pero ocurrió un milagro que lo evito, saliendo tu a la superficie, ahora que Salí de mi letargo voy a recobrar el tiempo perdido, ¡pero primero me desharé de ti, miserable conformista!

-Y tu Aria también eres una idiota. –Comento Aria Sombra. –¿Interesarte por tu compañeros de trabajo? ¡Absurdo, ellos solo merecen ser nuestros esclavos, e interesarte por pelos de tocino, esta bestia debería ser nuestra esclava, y hacer lo que le ordenemos, no que tu siempre se preguntan lo que quiere cada una! ¡¿Y preocuparse por Adagio y la tarada que se murió?! ¡Debiste eliminarlas nada más recuperaste tus poderes, pero no tuviste el valor de hacerlo cobarde, lo bueno que nuestra ama se deshizo de la retrasada mental con el mayor sufrimiento posible, ja, ja, ja!

-¡BASTA, CIERRA TU BOCA MALDITA! – Grito la Aria verdadera llorando por su hermana. -¡Es cierto, yo le desee la muerte a mi inocente hermanita, pero no es como dices sombra, tuve el VALOR DE NO HACERLO, Y EL VALOR PARA ADMITIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS DESPUÉS DE ROMPERSE ESA GEMA MALDITA, YO QUIERO MUCHO A MI HERMANA ADAGIO, A MI FUTURA SOBRINA Y AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS A SUNSET SHIMMER, YO NUNCA LES HARÍA DAÑO INTENCIONALMENTE OTRA VEZ!

-¡Y YO AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE MIS HERMANAS TWILIGHT, APPLE JACK, FLUTTERSHY, PINKIE, RARITY Y RAINBOW ME HAYAN DADO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CORREGIR MIS ERRORES, SI NO HUBIERAN PERDONADO NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ CON LA PONY QUE AMO, COMO ARIA YO NO ODIO QUE ME HAYAN DERROTADO, LO AGRADEZCO, YA QUE NOS PUSIERON EN EL BUEN CAMINO, Y USTEDES SOLO SON SOMBRAS DE NUESTRO PASADO QUE NUNCA VOLVERÁN!

-Que bonito y empalagoso discursito, digno de una alumna bobalicona como esa Sparkle. –Dijo con muchas nauseas Sonata sintiendo ganas de vomitar. –Pero ya les dijo Adagio, estas "cosas" son copias malignas de ustedes Shimmer y Blaze, nacidas de su misma maldad, con su misma fuerza y habilidades, ¡PERO ELLAS COMO YO NO TIENEN FILTROS, LAS VAMOS A TORTURAR CON EL MÁXIMO SADISMO, USANDO CUALQUIER COSA PARA DERROTARLAS, YA QUE NO TENEMOS NINGUNA CLASE DE RESTRICCIÓN COMO EL HONOR Y EL APRECIO A LOS QUE LES DICEN "PRÓJIMOS", VAMOS A EXTERMINARLAS PARA PROVOCARLES UNA MÍSERA TAL A SUS COMPAÑEROS QUE DESEARAN HABER MUERTO ELLOS PRIMERO!

-¡Ya deja de ladrar perra, recuerda que Sunny y Aria no están…!

-Por favor gallinita, no he olvidado de ti y de la ramera del pavo. –interrumpió Sonata ker a Scootalo. – No hice una sombra tuya ya que la superaste cuando esos dragones idiotas te cortaron, y Adagio ya la venció también cuando rechazo mi gema, pero yo soy más que suficiente para matarlas a ambas, mientras que la versiones superiores de las lesbianas podrán eliminarlas fácil. –Entonces las tres demonios se transforman, Sunset Demon se volvió tan alta como Celestia y más reptiliana, Aria Sombra se volvió más grande, musculosa y se le desaparecieron los iris, sacando su lengua como de víbora, y Sonata cambio a su forma final. -¡¿NO LES PARECE HERMOSO ESTO CHICAS?! ¡Esta es la apariencia de ustedes habrían logrado si hubieran seguido con su verdadero camino, pero ya nunca tendrán esta maravillosa fuerza, su forma que tienen ahora no es rival para esto!

-¡Pues no lo necesitamos ninguna de las dos Sonata! – Indico Sunset poniéndose en guardia, Aria se puso a su derecha y Scootalo a la izquierda, transformándose ella. -¡Amigas la situación está muy difícil, no sabía que mi oscuridad aun seguía siendo tan fuerte!

-¡Igual la mía es espantosa, Sonata aprovecho muy bien esto! –Señalo Aria pensando como se iba a enfrentar a algo que prácticamente era ella. -¡Vamos chicas, ustedes ya vencieron su oscuridad una vez, podrán hacerlo de nuevo!

-¡Scoot tiene razón, si la vencimos antes podremos hacerlo de nuevo! –Dijo Sunset con muchos bríos. -¡Scoot tu enfréntate a Sonata, nosotras nos encargaremos de nuestras "hermanas" pero no te presiones, recuerda que es Adagio quien debe enfrentarla cuando consiga el arma!

-¡Lo se Sunny, protegeré a Adagio y le daré el mayor tiempo posible!

-¡Igual la defenderemos Scoot, ya que por ser nuestros lados negativos, las cosas estas le trataran de hacer daño! – Comento Aria viendo su forma oscura. -¡Muchas veces tuve ideas muy malas para hacerle a Adagio, pero tuve la fuerza de no hacerlo, pero esta cosa no dudo que quiera incluso hacerle algo a mi sobrina, cosa que no le voy a permitir!

-¡Ninguna de nosotras permitiría ese crimen, NUESTRA SOBRINA SERA UNA NIÑA FELIZ AL LADO DE SU MADRE, NO SE LA ROBARAN COMO SE ROBARON A SU PADRE!

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS Y PELEA SHIMMER! –Aulló Sonata empezando a atacar a grupo de Sunset junto con sus aberraciones, poniéndose las rivales frente a frente preparando sus ataques de la mejor manera posible.


	40. Espejo Distorsionado

**Capítulo XL.**

 **Espejo Distorsionado.**

-¡Niños por favor, no lo duden tanto, ya hay más auras en estado de excitación, ya hay peleas muy violentas en este castillo del averno! –Señalo Rarity sintiendo ya que grupo de Sunset subió su espíritu de lucha, e igual sintió el aura maligna de Sonata, uniéndose a las peleas que sostenían Rainbow, Cólera, Rabia, Deathsaurus, Fluttershy, Spike y Apple Jack, también sintió que el grupo de Sweetie pudo contener a Dark Doll por un momento, aprovechando para entrar al castillo para buscar a Celestia, pero sentía la presencia de su hermana algo rara, por esa razón quería encontrarla lo antes posible, pero tenía la obligación con Cólera de salvar a sus pequeños, Sweetie no le perdonaría si los abandonara por ella, tenía que ponerlos a salvo primero y entonces si por ella fuera iría lo más rápido que pudiera. -¡Por favor, Cólera está peleando por dos razones, la primera si es conseguir el poder, pero por un gesto justo, y de ahí sale otra, si no gana por lo menos está consiguiéndoles a ustedes niños tiempo, para que podamos llevárnoslos a un sitio seguro, que el esfuerzo de ella no sea en balde… Pinkie por favor, ayúdame a convencer a estos niños, yo no tengo la experiencia de tratar con pequeños que no conozca, sí con mis sobrinas y mis hija tengo ese problema, soy muy novata! – Entonces la unicornio ve como esta Pinkie, buscando con la mirada en los lugares más oscuros algo, con un rostro muy serio, el mismo rostro que tiene cuando está molesta con alguien. -¡¿Pinkie Pie, que pasa, hay otro de los demonios aquí?! ¡Estás de una manera que me pone más nerviosa aun!

-Rarity… discúlpame. –Menciono Pinkie volteando a ver a su amiga sonriéndole levemente. –No es que no esté interesada por esta situación, al contrario, pero tú me conoces, puedo irme a los extremos, como puedo ser muy encimosa y empalagosa puedo ser lo contrario como ahora, estar muy preocupada y seria, la verdad mi manera de ser puede ser una bendición o una maldición, como mi pinkie sentido, puedes ver cosas que aunque quieras no puedes cambiar…

-¡¿Pinkie no queras decir, que lo estamos haciendo… no funcionara nada?!

-No Rarity, no puedo decir eso, es hay algo aquí que interfiere con mi pinkie sentido desde que entramos aquí… y por eso aunque no me creas me siento un poco libre.

-¿Cómo que te sientes libre Pinkie? ¡Tú eres la pony que es más emancipada que conozco!

-Lo digo porque muchas veces las envidio, ustedes mis amigas y otros ponys no saben lo que viene en el futuro, a pesar de que mi pinkie sentido solo ve algunos eventos del futuro cercano a veces saberlo es muy frustrante, ese tipo de cosas le quita la emoción a la vida a pesar de ser un evento muy pequeño, y usar mis... otras "habilidades" también es muy pesado, no cualquier pony lo soportaría, terminaría volviéndose loco.

-Yo no lo había visto como lo dices Pinkie. –Dijo Rarity comprendiendo los sentimientos de Pinkie. –De verdad tienes un gran autocontrol, tienes el mismo problema de Ying, pero tú al ser una terrestre nadie pensaría y creería que tienes que mantenerte equilibrada, ¿por eso te comportas de manera tan extremosa, o ser una yegua hiperactiva o como cuando desaparecimos, estar más seria que Maud?

-Es cierto Rarity, me gustaría ser una pony equilibrada siempre, no que por cualquier cosa me voy a los extremos, muy bien voy a intentar algo con estos pequeños, hablare con la mayor tranquilidad posible. –Dijo Pinkie mientras se acercaba con las crías umbrums, los mayores seguían tratando de convencerlos que se fueran con ellos, pero lo demás no eran convencidos por los alegatos, ya que le tenían un intenso temor a Rabia. –Pequeños sé que ustedes son recelosos por como los tratan, y este sentimiento aumenta cuando crecen volviéndose odio y maldad, rompan ese ciclo siniestro, traten de confiar en lo demás.

-¡Lo dices muy fácil yegua loca, pero con palabras nos pueden tomar la crin muy descaradamente! –Respondió el umbrum quien se puso a discutir con el vigía. -¡Los adultos ya nos han visto la cara muchas veces, lastimándonos en el proceso! ¡¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes no quieren hacernos daño también?!

-Es cierto, no lo saben, es muy triste que no puedan esperar otra cosa de los demás.-Indico Pinkie llorando un poco, pero inmediatamente se puso seria, como cuando le enseña algo importante a sus hijas. –Entonces se los diré de esta manera, pongan los pros y contras de esta situación, saben que los ponys no matamos, solo en caso de ser muy necesario, por eso Sombra ha vivido mucho tiempo, Rabia en cambio los quiere volver su ejército de no muertos, si de verdad quisiéramos engañarlos como mencionaste tienen más oportunidades de sobrevivir que con Rabia, ya que ella ya admitió que los quiere mejorar de esa manera, mejor tener una muerte honorable que morir y no poder descansar nunca, y pueden verlo de otro modo, si se van con nosotros joderan muy bonito a esa Rabia, ya que perderá varias de lo que considera sus "cosas", sé que es una manera muy cruel de describirlos, pero esa perra lo ve así, nosotros no, al ver que ya no manipula su destino hará un tremendo coraje… si es que Collen no le parte la cabeza primero, y recuerden que ella cuando todavía no lo era los cuidaba sin lastimarlos físicamente, es más estoy segura que ni siquiera los insultaba tan fuerte, si no creen en mi crean en Cólera, saben que lo que dije de ella es la verdad.

-Cólera… -Dijo el umbrum incrédulo, recordando que ella y Peste nunca les pusieron un casco encima, si les decían palabras fuertes, pero después de cometer las crías un error o porque ellos llegaban muy estresados de alguna misión, incluso después le daban más comida a ellos, seguramente era la forma de pedirles disculpas sin palabras. –Muy bien yegua, comparando las opciones es mejor irnos con ustedes, mejor morir rápido que sufrir por siempre bajo el casco de una idiota, y también lo haremos por Cólera, sé que el… ella si es capaz de defendernos, ya que siempre lo ha hecho, si ella confía en ustedes… con eso ya me basta.

-Bien niño, ahora escuchen y obedézcanme lo mejor posible ya de eso depende que puedan tener una vida larga y feliz, que los mayores agarren a los más pequeños, cárguenlos y protéjanlos lo mejor posible, Rarity y yo lo vamos a defender de cualquier cosa que se nos ponga enfrente o que venga por la retaguardia, iremos al bosque para enviarlos a un lugar seguro, ¿ustedes ya pueden volar?

-Lo más chicos todavía no pony.

-Está bien, ya me esperaba esto desgraciadamente, no se preocupen, traigo un globo en mis cosas lo suficientemente grande para que todos ustedes lo aborden, Rarity hará que vayan hacia las nubes, por lo que nos contó Skydancer esa nubosidad los sacara lo más lejos posible de aquí, como no tengo ni idea a donde llegaran deberán usar esto. –Entonces Pinkie le entrega su diadema de comunicación al umbrum vigía. –Entonces usándolo di la siguiente clave "ya se pueden adoptar cachorros" entonces alguien de las guardias ya de ponys o de nuestros aliados lo recogerán y lo pondrán a salvo en el pueblo más cercano.

-¡¿Entonces para ustedes somos como perros pony loca?!

-¡Eso solo es una clave idiota, no queremos que los demonios sepan que nos fuimos! –Señalo en vigía poniéndose la diadema, mientras que el otro puso una mueca molesta. -¡En lo personal me canse de esperar lo peor siempre, ya quiero esperar cosas buenas también, así que tu mala vibra guárdatela, a menos que estés seguro que debas avisarnos! Muy bien Sra. Pinkie guíenos por favor.

-(Collen tiene razón, tu puedes guiar el cambio que requieren los umbrums) Muy bien pequeño, ve a mi lado para que me guíes dentro de estos pasillos, no es recomendable regresar de dónde venimos, ya que Rabia en su locura es capaz de atacarlos si los ve. –Entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo arriba de ellos. –Me da la impresión de que la pelea ya se intensifico más, no podemos distraer a Rainbow y a Collen ahora, nos vamos a ir lo más discretamente posible, ya cuando estén a salvo Rarity y yo regresaremos a ayudar contra Rabia, estoy segura que si esa preocupación Cólera podrá desempeñarse mejor.

-¡Entonces ya no que hay que perder el tiempo, he estado estudiando las catatumbas de este lugar, podremos irnos hasta la mitad de las ruinas de este lugar!

-Perfecto pequeño, y no se preocupen por los drones, nos encargamos de la mayoría cuando llegamos. –Menciono Rarity, entonces los mayores cargaron a los más jóvenes e igual lo hicieron las ponys, Rarity puso un escudo sobre ellos por cualquier inconveniente, empezaron a recorrer las catatumbas sombrías, en las cuales había un ambiente muy lúgubre, aún más que el resto del castillo e incluso de las ruinas, tenía el nivel de salón del caldero, entonces Rarity cierra los ojos. –(¿Pinkie Pie, puedes "escucharme"?)

-(Si puedo oírte Rarity) –Respondió Pinkie con el pensamiento, la unicornio unió telepáticamente sus mentes. –(¿Porque haces esto? Este grupo no están grande desgraciadamente, incluso podrías hablar con tu tono normal de voz y te entendería completamente)

-(Es que no quiero poner más nerviosos a estos inocentes, aunque no lo demuestren siento que están horrorizados, esto por donde transitamos… se siente muy maligno, siento que aquí el dolor y la tristeza es muy fuerte, es un sentimiento que creo que ni a estos umbrums les gusta, tan solo con verles el rostro se les nota)

-(Yo lo sentí también Rares, recuerda que los umbrums supuestamente se alimentan del sentimiento de dolor y desesperación, pero esta energía… es cuando alguien expira completamente roto, piensa esto amiga, a muchos nos gusta la comida dulce, pero si a mí me sirven algo que lleve más azúcar de la que estoy acostumbrada, cuando la como me da asco e incluso la vomito, esto es lo que le pasa a estos niños, esta desesperación es muy grande para que la consuman, incluso hace que se sientan enfermos)

-(Comprendo, pero ahora voy a comprobarlo) pequeño te veo algo descompuesto ¿tienes hambre o te ocurre otra cosa? –Pregunto Rarity muy cortésmente al umbrum incrédulo, este solo volteo a ver a otro lado, pero se veía muy preocupado.-Vamos pequeño, no puedes engañarme, estas preocupado por algo y ni siquiera estoy usando mis poderes, se te nota a leguas como al resto de tus hermanos, dime tu preocupación para pueda ayudarte con ella, si hablas veras que podrás respirar más cómodamente.

-Como si de verdad te interesara lo que sienta yo pony.

-Claro que me interesa… porque sinceramente tú me agradas, no seas tan incrédulo. –Menciono Rarity, entonces le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño. –Yo sé porque eres así, sospechas de todos para proteger a tus hermanos, eres muy devoto con ellos, por eso tu compañero te pudo convencer… tengo que llamarte de algún modo, por lo menos hasta que salgamos de aquí… según lo que me dijo Collen de como los nombran…

-¡¿Me vas a llamar Distrut o algo por el estilo?! ¡Mira yegua, yo no voy aceptar…!

-Te voy a llamar… ¡Joya Devota! –Menciono Rarity felizmente agarrando al umbrum de los cachetes. -¡Eres un diamante en bruto, que es muy duro pero por dentro es hermoso, yo me encargare de pulirte bien, pero si solo lo deseas así!

-¡Yegua de verdad eres… sabes, al demonio, llámame como quieras, mejor que tengas un modo de diferenciarme con el resto de mis hermanos! –Dijo el umbrum aceptando su nuevo nombre, para después murmurar un poco. -… Nunca lo pensé… que me ganaría un nombre de ese modo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Joya? –Dijo amablemente Rarity, había escuchado todo lo que dijo el umbrum, quien se puso completamente nervioso al ver a Rarity con esos gestos tan maternales dirigidos hacia él. –Bueno… es que (no puedo mentirle cuando me mira así, mejor le respondo lo que me cuestiono primero) es que esta cueva… antes no se sentía esta pesadez, ahora se siente mucho sufrimiento y desesperanza… es como dijo Pinkie Pie, incluso para nosotros es desagradable Señora.

-¿Pudiste oírnos pequeño?

-¿Cómo no escucharte si estamos juntos? Lo que me sorprende es que los demás no, seguro no pusieron atención por cómo se sienten.

-Seguramente fue eso Joya. (no puedo creerlo, este pequeño tiene un poco de habilidad telepatía, la conecte sin querer cuando lo hice con Pinkie, y si siquiera lo sabe, tiene la habilidad que tiene Fire, con la guía adecuada…) por ahora no lo comentes mi gema, no queremos ponerlo peor, y cualquier cosa que tu sientas puedes contar con mi apoyo.

-…Gracias señora…

-No me gusta esto, ¿No hay otro camino niños? Pasar por aquí me pone la melena de punta. – Le pregunto Pinkie al vigía, este se quedó callado. –Ya veo, descuida, seguiremos este camino, pero te diré esto, los protegeré a todos ustedes con toda mi fuerza y habilidad.

-¡LO DICES COMO SI FUERA UN CHISTE O ALGO POR EL ESTILO PINKIE, PERO YO TAMBIÉN SIENTO ALGO PEOR DE LO QUE PRESIENTE EL OTRO MENSO…!

-Vaya chico, reaccionaste con demasiada excitación, no solo aquí, también cuando intentaste emboscarnos… ¡Ya se, espero que Collen no se moleste ya que seguramente quería hacerlo desde que te conoció, pero creo que esto cumplirá con sus expectativas, te voy a llamar… Furor!

-¡¿Qué me vas a llamar Furor?!

-¡Sip, ese nombre te queda perfecto, ya que lo representas muy bien, ya que reaccionas con mucha intensidad, y no se escucha tan feo como Cólera, por eso le puse el sobrenombre de Collen, y Furor se escucha como una marca de ropa juvenil o algo así!

-¡En serio que ustedes ponys están tocadas, a mí y a ese idiota nos pusieron nombre así nada más, cuando creo que debieron meditarlo más tiempo, no que nos pusieron en lo primero que pensaron!

-Pero pequeño, claro que lo pensamos bien, ni Rarity y yo hacemos las cosas como Rainbow…

-¡Por favor Pinkie Pie, si hay una pony que hace las cosas sin meditarlas eres tú! –Grito el umbrum exasperado por los comentarios de Pinkie, quien se deprimió por esa respuesta, el niño al ver como se puso la yegua por primera vez en su vidas se arrepintió de su comportamiento.-¡Yegua no te pongas así, de verdad necesitamos que estés en la mejor sintonía posible! (¡¿Por qué le dije esto a Pinkie, le quise subir el ánimo?!

-Furor… es cierto, yo hago muchas cosas sin medir las consecuencias… o las hacía, ya no soy una adolescente, ya medito mejor las cosas. (Aunque a veces me gana la desesperación) por eso necesitamos apresurarnos, no debemos quedarnos aquí.

-(Esta pony no lo dice, pero está muy preocupada por algún motivo, quiere resolver esto lo más rápido posible, no sé porque pero creo que debemos tomas nuestro tiempo para poder salir de aquí, pero ella es un elemento, debe saber lo que hace) Bien después discutiremos lo de mi nombre Pinkie, vamos a avanzar no por el pasillo normal, sino por un pasadizo secreto, los umbrums lo hicimos después de llegar aquí, ni Rabia y Doll saben de su existencia.

-Bien jovencito sigue guiándonos, pero no me voy a separar de tu lado para nada, Rarity tu sigue cuidando la retaguardia, junto con el umbrum que te agrado. –Indico Pinkie y Rarity asintió, Furor activo la entrada secreto y los niños y las ponys entraron, recorriendo un pasillo muy oscuro, apenas Rarity podía iluminar con su magia. –Esto está muy tétrico, el aroma es de mucha putrefacción, si encendemos una antorcha capaz que volamos por la concentración de gases.

-Esto está muy raro, la última vez que pase por aquí no habita tanto gas metano. –Comento Furor muy desconcertado. –Tú pasaste hace 10 días por aquí cuando fuiste por bayas al bosque ese… "joyita" ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que había algo raro por aquí?

-¡¿Tú también me vas a chingar con eso cabrón?! ¡Ach, vete a la…! –Cuando Joya iba a insultar horrible a Furor Rarity la miro molesta desaprobándolo, ocasionando que el joven se callara el insulto muy preocupado. –(¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo esta yegua hace que me porte así?!) ¡Es que… no dije nada porque no había nada raro en ese momento pen… Furor!

-Hace diez días nadie ha pasado por aquí entonces… a excepción de Brutalidad…

-¿Brutalidad, quien es ese?

-Es el cuidador que tomo el lugar de Peste Rarity. –Contesto Joya, -No es el mejor cuidador pero para nada el peor, confiamos un poco en él, ya que él nos dijo la existencia de este pasadizo a diferencia de los otros adultos ojetes, sé que fue por fruta para intentar hacer su propia bebida destilada, pero no ha regresado aún.

-¿Y no les extraña eso Joya?

-La verdad no Rarity, uno tarda mucho tiempo en buscar comida en ese bosque espantoso, incluso días, espero verlo para avisarle que mejor no regrese y que se vaya con nosotros. –Entonces el grupo llega al final del túnel aparentemente. –No se preocupen yeguas, hay otra puerta secreta aquí para despistar, de otro lado hay un pequeño salón por así decirlo, podría pasar por un calabozo de torturas muy fácilmente si tuviera algún aparato de esos, exactamente al frente está el túnel al bosque, hay otro túnel a la derecha pero ese te lleva a las catatumbas de debajo del castillo, creo que ese es el sistema de ventilación de ahí, para nada para vayan a esa cueva, no queremos ir a un lugar peor…

-¿Oigan y si mejor buscamos otro camino? –Dijo Pinkie quien se puso toda tensa de cuerpo, parecía que su piel estiro a mas no poder, y su melena y cola se erizaron mucho. –Esto no me gusta, no debemos pasar por ahí…

-¡¿Pinkie que pasa?! ¡Nunca te había visto así! –Se preguntó Rarity al ver como se puso la terrestre. -¡¿No será… es tu pinkie sentido, que quiere decir esta reacción de tu cuerpo?!

-¡No lo sé… solo sé que lo que hay ahí no debería ser visto…!

-Calmada yegua, somos umbrums, hemos visto de todo a pesar de nuestra edad. –Menciono Furor intentando calmar a las ponys, empezando a abrir el paso. –Hemos visto incluso mutilados, y como dije antes este paso no lo conocen los ojetes, ya vamos a apresurar el trote.

-¡POR FAVOR FUROR, NO ENTRES, VAMOS A INTENTAR IRNOS POR OTRO LADO!

-¡Como jodes yegua, por aquí es el mejor camino para irnos! –Dijo el umbrum haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Pinkie. -¡No sé por qué te pones así, ni que entráramos al peor lugar del mismo tártaro!... por todos los ancestros… –Al abrir vieron todos un sitio cuya descripción solo podía definirse como muy dantesco, máquinas de tortura llenas de sangre y carne putrefacta, incluso algunas tenían cadáveres todavía no solo de ponys, sino también de grifos, aracnes e incluso dragones. –Esto… no estaba así antes… ¿Quién hizo esto? …. Esto no lo hacemos ni nosotros buscando desesperación…

-¡Pequeño no mires, cúbrete los ojos! –Grito Rarity mientras abrazaba a Joya, quien se puso todo pálido al ver el escenario. -¡Por favor ninguno de ustedes pequeños miren esto, es algo que ni un adulto podría soportar bien!

-Ya es tarde… ya lo vimos… -Dijo sollozando el umbrum… -Esto es espeluznante… por favor que los bebés no entiendan lo que ven… que lo olviden…

-Descuida joven… gracias a la luz están durmiendo todos. –Dijo Rarity consolando al umbrum maternalmente. –Voy a hacer un hechizo para que no se despierten y vean esto… lamento que ustedes lo vieran… seguro lo que paso Pinkie fue la advertencia de tu pinkie sentido…

-Y como nunca había visto algo de este nivel… no supe que era hasta que fue muy tarde… lo siento. –Dijo desgarrada Pinkie. –Todo esto paso por mi culpa…

-¡No digas tonterías Pie, nadie podría saber que aquí se volvió… me siento muy mal! –Comento Furor tratando de no caer, vomitar y desmayarse por el ambiente repulsivo, entonces se escuchó un gemido al fondo de la caverna. –Hay alguien… que todavía sigue vivo aquí., ¡no puedo creer lo que voy a decir… hay que irlo a ayudar!

-¡Espera Furor, capaz que lo que te encuentras no será muy agradable querido!

-¡Por más desagradable que sea Rarity no podemos dejar a quien sea en este lugar, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, ni a mis enemigos le deseo tanto mal! –Entonces el joven umbrum fue siguiendo los lamentos con su instinto de depredador, pasando al lado de varios cadáveres en descomposición, notando en sus gestos que sufrieron mucho hasta el final. –Esto es como una película de horror, quien hizo esto está todo perdido y no tiene empatía con nada.

-Esto tiene la características de lo que hace esa ker por lo que me conto Sweetie. –Indico Rarity. –Pero hay algo… muy familiar en este crimen… no me concuerda como tortura Sonata, esto parece ser que lo hicieron con un machete o algo así, mientras que esa degenerada usa de preferencia solo sus garras, son cortes de un solo cuchillo, no de varias navajas, eso no concuerda ni con Sonata y Doll, además de usar estos… instrumentos perversos.

-Hasta en los mínimos detalles te fijas Rarity, a pesar de que sean horripilantes. –Señalo Pinkie muy seria. -¿Rares a ti te espantado cuando me pongo… en un tono oscuro y sombrío?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora Pinkie?

-Por favor amiga, tan solo respóndeme…

-Pues… yo solo lo vi un momento en ese día de tu cumpleaños… pero de verdad creí que estabas a nada de quebrarte mentalmente ese día… discúlpanos amiga, no era nuestra intención ponerte así, y no sabíamos que…

-Que mi equilibrio mental en esa época era muy corto, todavía no había madurado lo suficiente. –Dijo Pinkie sonriendo un poco. –Estuve a nada de romperme y volverme… en un monstruo, gracias amiga por apoyarme, sin ustedes… capaz me vuelvo como el responsable de esto…

-No digas tonterías Pinkie Pie, tú no puedes compararte con el monstruo que hizo esto.

-Rarity creo que tengo que decirte algo muy importante acerca de…

-¡Yeguas por favor, creo que hallamos algo y necesitamos su apoyo! –Grito muy exaltado Joya interrumpiendo la confesión de Pinkie, Rarity sin esperar más fue rápidamente con el umbrum que le agrado, como si su propio hijo le pidiera ayuda, dejando atrás A Pinkie. –Rayos… me gustaría sacarme esto del pecho… -Dijo suspirando Pinkie. –Pero debo recomponerme, no quiero que estos niños sufran más… ¡espérenme chicos, debemos estar juntos! –Dijo Pinkie siguiendo a Rarity alcanzándola, llegando con los jóvenes umbrums, estos se habían detenido frente de una especie de caja metálica muy amplia. -¡¿Qué madres es esta cosa, es una especie de "dama de hierro"?! –Entonces Pinkie vio que por la parte de debajo de la puerta salía sangre. –Me lleva, si es un aparato de tortura… ¡niños no miren dentro, Rarity y yo lo revisaremos!

-¡Háganle como dijo Pinkie todos ustedes! –Dijo Furor tomando el mando de su grupo, Joya puso una mueca por eso. -¡Pero con todo respeto yeguas, nosotros también vamos a entrar, somos los mayores de nuestros hermanos y es nuestra obligación revisar por ellos!

-No puedo creer que concuerde contigo Furor. –Dijo Joya suspirando. –De todos modos hemos visto cosas espantosas aquí, y temo que… el que está adentro confiara más en nosotros que en ustedes ponys.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso Joya?! –Se preguntó Rarity cuando los jóvenes abrieron con un golpe la cerradura del aparato. –Porque... Esta sangre la reconocimos… es sangre de umbrum. –Respondió muy preocupado el joven abriendo lentamente la puerta, iluminando lentamente adentro de esa celda, notando que había un umbrum amarrado en una mesa de quirófano acondicionada como rack de tortura, teniendo muchos golpes en el cuerpo, la pierna derecha trasera, una de sus antenas y las alas mal cercenadas, su rostro aún más deformado seguramente por ser golpeado con un objeto contundente, al acercarse Furor noto también que le habían arrancado el ojo derecho de su órbita con un tenedor, ya este con el órgano estaba todavía enfrente en una mesa con muchas herramientas cubiertas de sangre, el torturado no se movía para nada. –No… este es Brutalidad.. ¿Quién demonio te hizo esto?!

-¡AARRGGHH! –Gimió espantosamente el umbrum adulto espantando a los jóvenes, ya que estos ya lo creían finado. -¡¿Son ustedes… crías inmundas?! ¡No deberían estar en este sitio endemoniado!

-¡Si somos nosotros Brutalidad! –Señalo Furor empezando a soltarlo de las cadenas de la mesa junto con Joya. -¡Es que nos estábamos escapando de Rabia, ya esta se decidió a volvernos sus esclavos sin voluntad! ¡¿Qué mierda te paso, quien te hizo esto?!

-Después de tantos golpes y mutilaciones no estoy muy seguro… -Dijo débilmente el umbrum mientras los dos jóvenes lo sostenían para que no se cayera. –Ya iba de regreso a nuestros aposentos hace algunos días… cuando llegue aquí… viendo que había sido este lugar una especie de… no sé cómo describir este horripilante cuarto… vi que un ser estaba torturando a un dragón… ¡UN DRAGÓN! Trate de regresar por donde vine para alertar a los demás, cuando de la nada me salió esa cosa enfrente de mi… nunca voy a olvidar su rostro desquiciado y su risa esquizofrénica… no sé cómo esa yegua… si era una pony… una terrestre me golpeo diciendo que probaría si mi carne servía… noqueándome de inmediato… ¡malditas bestias, y se quejan de nosotros por alimentarnos de desesperación, nosotros lo hacemos porque no tenemos opción, esa es como Rabia o es peor, lo hizo por ojete! -Entonces Brutalidad nota que Rarity se le acercaba mientras esta le brillaba su cuerno. -¡Por todos los muertos del otro lado, hay otra bestia aquí, si pudiera moverme con libertad…!

-¡Calma Brutalidad, esta es Rarity, es uno de los elementos y nos está ayudando! –Se apresuró Joya a defender a la pony. -¡Sé que es muy raro, pero ella vino con Cólera, sigue viva y se está enfrentado a Rabia para que nos podamos ir y que pueda salvar a los demás a pesar de ser unos idiotas!

-¡¿Ella, es que Cólera aun respira, se volvió hembra, y regreso por ustedes?! –Se preguntó anonadado Brutalidad. -¡Además a ti nunca te había visto comportarte así como con esta pony blanca! ¡¿Qué demonios paso en mi ausencia?!

-Es complicado señor Brutalidad, es una larga historia que no tenemos tiempo de contar y usted sabe porque. – Indico la unicornio mientras le ponía una de sus telas para cubrir la heridas de sus mutilaciones, le puso una pata de palo a su muñón. –Con esto podrás sostenerte y podrás caminar, no muy bien que digamos pero es mejor que como estabas antes, y no sé si puedas recuperar tus alas, tal vez si te revisa un médico changeling, sus alas son muy parecidas físicamente, sé que a algunos le han hecho prótesis cuando el daño es muy intenso, y con ellas se puede planear mas no volar, pero mejor eso que nada...

-¿Qué es lo que buscan ponys? ¡Ustedes son nuestra fuente a alimentación, es como si un borrego ayudara a un lobo!

-Ya le dije que no tenemos tiempo para explicárselo caballero, tan solo le diré que lo hacemos porque es como nos comportamos nosotros, ayudar a los demás no es debilidad, es muestra de fortaleza.

-Si ustedes creen eso son unos tontos…

-No son tontos Brutalidad, yo la verdad creo que tienen razón. –Expuso Furor si ninguna vacilación. –Yo también pienso lo mismo que Furor Brutalidad, je, increíblemente si me hubieran dicho lo que a ti hace diez minutos habría compartido tu opinión.

-Gracias por apoyarme Joya.

-Bah, solo di mi opinión Furor, es una coincidencia que sea como la tuya.

-¡¿Ya tienen nombre, se lo puso esta pony y lo aceptaron, que no tienen orgullo…?!

-¡Ya estuvo Brutalidad, estamos discutiendo cosas que no vienen al caso ahora! –Dijo Joya ya estresado. -¡Si nos pusieron nombre estas ponys… Y NOS GUSTARON, así mejor que acostúmbrate, ahora debemos irnos, ya que seguramente ninguno quiere toparse con la desgraciada que te hizo esto, tenemos que irnos si no queremos que nuestra gente desaparezca para toda la eternidad!

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así potro sin sesos?!

-¡Me creo alguien que ve que tu estas muy mal, si no quieres perder más partes del cuerpo y que te revise alguien para averiguar si no tienes infecciones horrorosas en donde te cortaron nos a vas a acompañar, y también sé que a pesar de nos insultas horrible, te preocupas por nosotros, y por eso el sentimiento es mutuo, por eso ya no vamos a dar rodeos y chorrearnos, vamos a admitir nuestros sentimientos y nos vamos a largar de aquí, a menos que quieras seguir ya sea con la maldita de Rabia o esperar que regrese la cosa esta y continúe usándote como juguete de desarmar, pero sin posibilidad DE VOLVERTE A REARMAR! –Relincho Joya callando a Brutalidad siendo completamente honesta, tornándose sus ojos muy bellos y femeninos, el umbrum adulto se quedó completamente sin habla. -¡Bien, me parece que tu silencio confirman que tengo razón, trata de moverte rápido Brutalidad, si necesitas ayuda pídenosla y de inmediato te ayudaremos como sea sin dudar!

-¡¿Por qué cambiaron tan rápido su aptitud par de crías?!

-Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero nos gustó como nos trataron este par de yeguas. –Señalo Furor, cuando empezó a guiar a Brutalidad hacia afuera de la celda. –¡Pero Rarity tiene razón, no podemos perder el tiempo, hay que irnos, estas muy malherido y necesitas atención médica de urgencia!

-Solo lo voy a hacer porque no puedo moverme ya libremente crías, no porque lo desee. –Dijo poniendo una mueca Brutalidad. –Eso lo tomare como un sí, entonces hay que apresurarnos, quien te hizo esta abominación debe estar distraído por todo el relajo que está pasando en el castillo.

-Sabes leer a la gente mi pequeña Joya, estas sacando tus virtudes reales, en lugar de sacar lo negativo. –Dijo Rarity sintiendo una gran empatía con el potro umbrum, se puso al lado de Brutalidad empezando a ayudarlo a caminar. –Mi buen señor, lamento que tenga que preguntarle sobre el martirio que le hicieron pero… ¿Que le dijo la bestia cuando… lo mutilaba?

-¿Te crees detective o algo así unicornio?

-Si supieras gentil señor, pero lo pregunto para saber a qué tipo de loca nos enfrentamos, Faust no quiera que nos la topemos.

-Comprendo porque lo preguntas Yegua…

-Puede decirme Rarity si gusta Sr. Brutalidad.

-Bien Rarity, recordarlo me causa mucho desagrado pero lo diré, esa maldita después de noquearme espero a que recobrara la conciencia, cuando me desperté la demente estaba con un machete, no pude decirle lo que se merecía ya que me amordazo, me sentí más débil no sé porque, sé que me golpeo pero… seguro además de todo me drogo con algo, ya que nosotros como sabrás resistimos mejor los golpes.

-Es cierto, veo que tu aura está muy rara… algo te dio esa perra que disminuyo no solo tu fuerza mágica, también la física, pero creo que ya la estas sacando de tu sistema, con la atención debida recuperas tu fuerza mágica, la física… por tus heridas ya no será la misma, pero continua contándonos por favor.

-Entonces continuo, esa cosa del demonio se me acerco diciendo que yo sería el segundo umbrum con el que experimentaría, y me mostro el esqueleto ya limpio de otro de mis compañeros, ¡la desgraciada riéndose dijo que lo uso como un ingrediente para cup cake, y para colmo no se ni quien fue la victima ya que uso todo la carne en su asquerosa receta, la antenas las usa como collar teniendo este cuernos de unicornios, dragones y no sé qué más, mientras que las alas las usa con otras de pegasos, grifos y changeling como si fuera una capa, hasta parece que desea volar como uno, y tiene un vestido HECHO CON CUTIE MARKS DE SUS VICTIMAS!

-Esta pony… esta tan dañada como un personaje de una película de horror gore. –Dijo Rarity sudando muy frio. –Es como el cuento que Paper conto en noche de nightmare, una pony que cocinaba a sus víctimas, diciendo que estas eran ahora parte de ella y viceversa.

-¡Pues yo no recomendaría que a esa cosa la analice un psiquiatra, lo mejor es como en las películas matar al demente y esperar a que no sobreviva para la secuela! –Señalo completamente nervioso Brutalidad. -¡Yo si vuelvo a ver ese rostro juro que enserio no sabría ni cómo voy a reaccionar…!

-¡¿Rarity, encontraron a un sobreviviente?! –Al salir de la celda Pinkie se giró para verlos, ya que ella se quedó para vigilar la entrada y al resto de los niños, estando exactamente enfrente de donde venía Brutalidad, este al verla se detiene como si se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. -¡¿Pero qué corrales… señor está bien, que fue lo que le hicieron?!

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES TU MALDITA, ALÉJATE DE MI O TE ARRANCO LA GARGANTA AUNQUE SEA A MORDIDAS, NO ME DEJARE MUTILAR POR TI DE NUEVO! –Relincho el umbrum completamente espantado tratando de retroceder, Furor y Joya apenas lo pueden sostener antes de que este se cayera, se notaba que tenía un gran ataque de pánico. -¡JURO QUE SI ME TOCAS DE NUEVO O A ESTAS LARVAS DESEARAS NUNCA HABER NACIDO HIJA DE PERRA!

-¡Señor Brutalidad serénese, esta no es la pony que le hizo tanto daño! –Señalo Rarity cubriendo con su aura al umbrum. -¡Esta es Pinkie Pie, portadora del elemento de la alegría, ella no sería capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas ni en su peor día comportándose oscuramente!

-¡¿Conque esto era un plan para hacerme sufrir mas no desgraciadas?! –Grito Brutalidad mientras se movía violentamente dentro de la magia teniendo un colapso nervioso. -¡Ya me canse de tus jueguitos absurdos bestia, seguramente estas crías son drones camuflados, por eso estas madres se comportan así, te-te voy a hacer que te sigan al tártaro!

-¡No Brutalidad somos nosotros, no drones! –Indico Furor agarrando al adulto del cuello para apaciguarlo. -¡Esta yegua es muy buena, nos ayudó a salir y nos protegió de Rabia, seguro la confundiste con la que casi te mata!

-¡YA NO VOY A CAER EN CUENTOS, ME PAGARAN POR HABERME QUITADO EL OJO Y UNA DE MIS PIERNAS!...

-Brutalidad, por favor… ve a esta pony a los ojos y dime lo que vez. –Pidió amablemente Joya a su mayor, este al escuchar este pedido lo mira rabioso, pero al verlo a los ojos hizo que se empezara a calmar. -¡¿Qué diantres…cómo es posible que con esos ojos…?! ¡Tu mirada ya es como antes... ya no es un vacío…!

-Así como analizaste mi mirada analiza la de Pinkie Brutalidad. –Indico Joya. –Vela y comparara con otras miradas que has observado, incluso si no tuviera ojos vele las expresiones de su rostro, y te aseguro que podrás notar lo que yo ya vi, y esto no tiene mucho que lo aprendí. –Entonces Brutalidad le hace caso al pequeño, mirando directamente a Pinkie, de inmediato observo del mismo modo a Rarity, a Furor y al resto de las crías, notando en todas algo en común, todas parecían resplandecer , algunos un poco más que otras. –Sus miradas… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero si la comparo con las miradas de Rabia y la cosa que me torturo... se sienten muy diferentes, al verles los ojos se siente unos grandes escalofríos que no deseas seguir viéndolo… la mirada de esa desgraciada es muy diferente a la de esta yegua.

-¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero verdad Brutalidad? – Dijo Joya sintiéndose aliviada al ver que su mayor se calmaba. –Los ponys pueden parecerse entre sí, pero por dentro son muy diferentes, dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma, si los analizas podrás saber sus intenciones reales… por eso pudimos confiar en estas yeguas.

-Eso suena demasiado idealista larva, cualquiera que sepa de gestos podría engañarte con "la mirada", irías directamente a caer en una trampa de un depredador.

-Somos muy conscientes de eso Brutalidad, ya que es el mismo truco que intento Rabia con esas alicornios, esa Hope y la otra de la que no me acuerdo su nombre, la esposa de Shinning Armor, y por eso estoy igual que Furor, a no quiero esperar lo peor de los demás, pero no siendo creído, tendré mi dudas como todavía las tengo para poder reaccionar si estos ponys tienen malas intenciones, por eso le sugiero todos a hacer lo mismo, la confianza se gana de poco a poco por seguridad propia.

-Eres muy madura Joya y muy inteligente, tienes razón en tener dudas en los que acabas de conocer, los extremos son malos, como no puedes dudar de todo no puedes ser un incauto, que se aprovechen de ti, Rarity le dio una muestra que puede confiar en nosotros señor, ya que lo curo y los pequeños igual se lo dieron, piense esto, si quisiéramos hacerle algo malo solo habríamos seguido de frente abandonándolo aquí por pura practicidad ya que está muy mal herido. –Menciono Pinkie, entonces el umbrum se puso serio. –Veo que entendió, Rares puedes bajarlo, tenemos que irnos y no quiero que gastes tu magia ahora, podríamos necesitarla después.

-De acuerdo Pinkie. –Dijo la unicornio dejando a Brutalidad en el suelo. –No podemos desperdiciar más el tiempo que nos están dando Rainbow y Collen, Furor y Joya ayuden a su cuidador a caminar como lo estaban haciendo, los demás niños sigan cuidando a los bebés, nosotras seguiremos protegiéndolos…

-Ay que pena, debieron dejar a este sucio parasito y largarse de aquí, pero decidieron ayudarlo, por eso todos van a hacer parte de mi recetas de pastelitos. –Interrumpieron a Rarity una voz que se escuchaba con un tono muy enfermizo, el eco de las paredes hacia que no pudieran identificar de donde venía. –El maestro Doll tiene razón con ustedes mulas patéticas, no hacen lo indicado para sobrevivir, vinieron a rescatar a Celestia en vez de planear una ofensiva, idiotas esa alicornio ya está perdida, y no solo vinieron por ella, vinieron a rescatar a patéticos que no dudarían en traicionarlos, por una aberración que hicieron que pensara como ustedes, o más bien que no pensara, espero que la idiota de Rabia la haga sufrir, pero si no es así yo seré quien torture a Cólera y a Rabia por igual, mi maestro estará tan complacido que me dará todo su pueblo miserable… serán mi ganado con la que preparare cocina gourmet.

-¡Por los ancestros, esa voz es de la culera que me dejo así! –Grito Brutalidad quien empezó a temblar nada más oyó esa voz, Furor y Joya apenas pudieron evitar que se cayera. -¡Perdimos mucho el tiempo discutiendo entre nosotros, ahora nos vamos a morir mientras esta perra disfruta mientras nos tortura!

-¡No se preocupe señor, no debe subestimarnos y esta cosa tampoco! –Señalo Rarity transformándose y poniéndose sobre el grupo levitando. -¡Pinkie y yo somos más que suficientes para derrotarla! ¡¿Conque maestro Doll?! ¡Escucha yegua retardada, Doll solo te está usando, si logran derrotarnos el té clavara sus garras en tu lomo de demente, será mejor que trates de usar la cabeza para que veas la realidad, no tus alucinaciones depravadas!

-No son alucinaciones, yo sé que mi amo, puede hacer lo que dices. –Indico la yegua perversamente, sorprendiendo a Rarity. –Pero a diferencia de ustedes idealistas idiotas yo lo acepto, por eso me he hecho tan fuerte como el, he entendido que lo que llaman locura es en realidad la verdad, no debemos tener filtros y candados… ¡DEBEMOS HACER LO QUE NUESTRO INSTINTOS DE BESTIAS NOS DICTEN, ASÍ SE ALCANZA LA VERDADERA ILUMINACIÓN!

-¡ILUMÍNATE CON ESTO! –Grito Rarity lanzando un rayo mágico muy concentrado de su cuerno, que fue dando giros por toda la caverna, hasta que choco con algo haciendo una gran explosión, pero no dándole a la yegua, la cual brinco para esquivar el golpe. -¡CON UN DEMONIO, ERES HÁBIL, HASTA PARECE QUE SABIAS CUANDO TE TOCARÍA EL ATAQUE MANIÁTICA!

-Pobre, muy pobre Rarity, ¿crees que con tu sucia y patética magia me vas a vencer? –Dijo burlonamente la yegua, mostrando su sonrisa malsana y acercándose su machete al rostro. –Como me gustara matarte lentamente, primero te arrancare tu cuerno para empalarte la lengua con este, después te voy a arrancar toda tu asquerosa crin y tu cola para violarte por todos tus agujeros con estos, un ojo te lo voy a hacer tragar después de arrancarlo con unas pinzas, me fascinara ver como enloqueces por eso, veré como te transformas en una gran bestia sin pensamientos y sentimientos, y cuando eso ocurra te llevare a cazar a tu engendro y a tu lagarto, veré como los despedazas vivos y como te los comes vivos.

-¡TÚ NUNCA LOGRARAS ESO MALDITA, PREFIERO MATARME ANTES DE LASTIMAR A MI QUERIDA FAMILIA! -Respondió Furiosa Rarity al comentario de la heraldo, se tele transporto rápidamente ya con su espada mágica desenfundada. -¡Ahora te voy a arrancar tu miserable lengua maldita, este es el castigo cuando amenazan a mi princesa y a mi Spikey Wikey, las yeguas como yo y mis hermanas somos capaces de todo para proteger a nuestros amados! –Entonces Rarity noto que la heraldo no se encontraba frente a ella. -¡Rayos, esta bruja debe ser un unicornio, se tele transporto al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡¿Pero cómo no note…?!

-¿Conque tu eres la maldita larva a la que Rarity le tomo afecto? –Al escuchar esto Rarity voltea a ver con un gesto de gran preocupación y horror, la yegua demente había llegado rápidamente con Joya poniéndole su machete en el cuello, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. –Pobre Rarity, tan dramática, ¿Cómo pudo tomarte afecto en tan poco tiempo?, a ti una miserable cosa que ni su propia y puta madre quiere, ya que eres a la que más golpea Rabia, ¿no es verdad?

-N-n-no digas tonterías pony….a-a-a mí me vale esa infeliz de porquería…

-Por favor, que mal mientes… tú desearías que Rabia te diera por lo menos algo de respeto, ya que es la madre de ti por lo menos… y de tal vez ese Furor. –Dijo malvadamente la yegua cortando un poco a Joya, mientras Furor estaba completamente aterrado inmóvil. –Escucha esto, la mierda no puede querer a más mierda, cosas como tú no tienen derecho ni de existir, para lo único que servirás es para que pueda mejorar a Rarity, vales menos que la porquería que tengo en la pezuñas, nadie se va a acordar de ti, y su carne ni siquiera sirve para cupcakes, ¡Pero quiero ver tu cara de sufrimiento, te voy a partir y a destripar como la porquería que eres, maldita cosa putrefacta!

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME QUIERO MORIR, APENAS SENTÍ EL CARIÑO DE ALGUIEN TAN SOLO UN POCO! –Gimoteo Joya fuertemente suplicando por ayuda. -¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTE SENTIMIENTO SEA LO ULTIMO QUE SIENTA, RARITY, FUROR, BRUTALIDAD POR FAVOR AYÚDENME, SE LOS IMPLORO!

-¡TUS CHILLIDOS DE CERDO NO TE VAN A SALVAR DE QUE DESAPAREZCAS PARA SIEMPRE, HASTA NUNCA GUSANO! –Relincho perversamente la yegua lanzando su tajo al pequeño mientras reía desquiciadamente, entonces Rarity aparece frente a esta cubriendo al pequeño colocando un escudo, pero el machete pudo pasarlo atravesándola a ella también, la heraldo sonríe sarcásticamente. –Pero que sorpresa, te interpusiste Rarity, ¿Por qué no piensas animal, te sacrificas por esta miserable cosa? Tu patética manera de ser me da nauseas, solo adelantaste la fecha de tu muerte.

-Cállate… bastarda del culo de la oscuridad. –Dijo Rarity tomando el machete y quitándoselo del vientre, perdió su transformación y empezó a sangrar por la boca y la herida copiosamente, pero no dejo de hacer su escudo, sino que también lo hizo más fuerte. –No dejare… que a mi bella Joya la rompas… quiero pulirla muy bien y que sea uno… de los seres más bellos de este hermoso mundo…

-¡RARITY… POR TODOS LOS UMBRUM NO! –Grito Joya tomando a la unicornio mientras se caía. -¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO?! ¡YO NO VALGO LA PENA…!

-No digas tonterías cielo… tú y cualquier niño valen todas las penas del mundo protegerlos… al menos eso pienso yo… -Indico Rarity mientras consolaba al pequeño umbrum. –No te sientas triste ni desesperado, todo tiene solución…

-¡TODO MENOS LA MUERTE, Y TU TE ESTA MURIENDO! –Dijo Joya tratando inútilmente de tratar de cerrar la herida. -¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUÉ EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TE CONOZCO TE HAYA AGARRADO TANTO AFECTO, NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!

-¡NO HAGAS ESO NIÑO, LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A HACER ES QUE LA HERIDA SE INFECTE! –Dijo Brutalidad Quitando a Joya de ahí, el cual no quería moverse. -¡Demonios, debemos parar la hemorragia, y no tengo conque… tal vez si uso las telas con las que me cubrió las heridas esta pony…!

-¡Háganse a un lado, yo me encargo! –Indico Pinkie, quien había estado paralizada nada se presentó la pony demente, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando hirieron a Rarity, pasando de estar muy espantada a sumamente enojada, saca de su alforja una botella de alcohol poniéndosela en el corte a su amiga, quien gimió muy fuerte de dolor, después rompió la alforja para utilizarla como vendajes, la apretó fuertemente e hizo un torniquete con un palo que encontró. -¡Ya está, gracias que reaccionamos rápido, te podrás recuperar Rarity, no te podrás mover en un rato ya que si perdiste algo de sangre pero te podrás reponer, usa tu magia para cauterizar la herida!

-¡YEGUA ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO REACCIONASTE ANTES?! ¡RARITY CASI SE MUERE PORQUE TU PINCHE CEREBRO SE APAGO! –Reclamo Joya mientras abrazaba a Rarity, Furor le reclama su aptitud. -¡Joya no digas estupideces, a cualquiera que hubiera visto y oído esto también se hubiera paralizado, a menos que sea un loco!

-No Furor, Joya tiene razón, reaccione tarde, si hubiera tardado más… pero gracias a la luz no fue así. –Dijo Pinkie llorando en silencio mientras le secaba las lágrimas los hermanos. –Ahora necesito que cuiden a mi hermana, yo voy a enfrentarme a esta malnacida para que no los lastime.

-¡Entonces yo te ayudare yegua, esta cabrona me las debe!

-No señor Brutalidad, usted está peor que Rarity, y los niños son muy jóvenes, la maldita haría una masacre. –Indico Pinkie poniéndose muy seria. –De verdad lamento mucho lo que está pasándonos amigos… por una mala decisión mía no solo los presentes, no sé cuántos están sufriendo o sufrieron…

-¿Pinkie que ocurre? –Se preguntó Rarity tratando de ponerse en pie sostenida por Joya. –Por tu tono de voz... hasta parece ser que tú fuiste quien me lastimo, no eres responsable de lo que hace esta maldita…

-Pero si lo soy… -Dijo Pinkie con los ojos cerrados saliendo del escudo. –Le voy a dar tiempo para que te recuperes, nada más sientas fuerzas tele transpórtate al patio y trata de encontrar a los demás, te prometo que voy a dar todo para vencer a esta cosa y alcanzarlos.

-¡Pero Pinkie Pie!

-¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! –Pinkie hizo su pinkie-promesa a Rarity, quien al verla sonrió un poco, pero su rival se empieza a reír perversamente de la terrestre. -¡POBRE Y PATÉTICA RETRASADA MENTAL, AUN HACES PROMESAS ABSURDAS, TÚ TIENES LA MENTE DE UNA IDIOTA RETARDADA DE CINCO AÑOS, ME DARA TANTO PLACER ENLOQUECERTE, TE REIRÍAS CUANDO VEAS LOS CADÁVERES QUE MUTILES, JUSTO COMO YO SOY!

-Jamás infeliz. –Dijo con mucha rabia Pinkie, callando las burlas de su rival. –Si no me quebré cuando tu maldito amo hizo su chistecito ahora menos, sé que esta situación es más desesperada pero estoy segura que no me caeré contigo, tengo muy presente a mi marido, a mis hijas y a mis hermanas, por eso no dejare que un espejo mugroso y roto les haga daño… ¡¿ENTENDISTE REFLEJO PENDEJO?!

-Quien lo dijera, tú también lo sabes idiota. –Dijo la heraldo lamiéndose los labios muy tétricamente. –Pensé que los únicos que sabían son los que están leyendo estas palabras absurdas.

-No deberías hablar de ellos así malagradecida, sin ellos esta historia ni siquiera habría llegado hasta el capítulo anterior.

-A mí me valen Pie, solo son unos morbosos que quieren leer una historia más gore y hardcore que "La masacre de Texas", voy a cumplirles su deseo, ¡te voy a mutilar de tal manera que incluso el idiota que escribe esto pensara que el "Mortal Kombat X" y todos los "Silent Hill" son juegos clasificación infantil!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO! –Grito Pinkie apareciendo de la nada enfrente de la heraldo, golpeándola de inmediato con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándola hacia varios equipos de tortura, cayéndose todos sobre ella, a diferencia de sus compañeros Pinkie fue corriendo a rematarla. -¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE PARES, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A HERIR A NADIE MAS!

\- ¡TAMBIÉN TIENES ALGO DE ESE MARAVILLOSO INSTINTO DE ASESINA, INTENTASTE DAÑARME ANTES DE QUE REPUSIERA, UNA BRILLANTE TÁCTICA PIE! –Grito la heraldo saliendo de entre los escombros con una maza con picos lanzando un golpe a Pinkie, está por su pinkie-sentido puede esquivar la agresión. -¡Tú y tus poderes raros, pero lo único que vas a conseguir es que voy a joderte más tiempo, me va a encantar oír tus chillidos, y te chingare más cuando destripe a todos esos dentro de ese escudo!

-¡De todas… de todas tú eres las diferente, todas se intentaban divertí de una manera absurda, pero no se demonios paso contigo, eres la copia de la copia, entre más se saquen la calidad es peor, eso debió pasar, TÚ ERES LA ULTIMA COSA QUE SALIÓ DE ESE MALDITO CHARCO! 

-No soy la última copia retrasada mental, soy la copia FIEL del original, con la mejor calidad, ya que se copió el verdadero interior de una yegua mentirosa, soy la verdadera yegua, esa es la copia, ya que no sigues sus instintos como yo.

-No… es cierto… yo nunca… desearía hacer…

-Pequeña mentirosa….tú lo has soñado y deseado muchas veces. -Indico la heraldo acechando a Pinkie quien se veía que se descomponía más al seguir escuchando. –Tu silencio te delata, vamos, abandona todo, vamos a divertimos juntas, Doll nos permitirá matar a los ponys que queramos, sé que quieres darle UN TRATAMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A RAINBOW DASH DESDE SIEMPRE… VAMOS, SEAMOS LO DEBIMOS SER DESDE LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE GU… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH… MALDITA VACA UNICORNIO! –Cuando la heraldo se acercó demasiado a Pinkie la golpeo con una gran gema mágica Rarity ayudada por Joya y Furor alejándola de su amiga y aprisionándola por un momento. -¡Sucia perra depravada, esto que estás haciendo con esos animales no me va a detener por mucho, nada más salga de aquí les voy a sacar las vísceras a esas bestias y te voy a hacerlas tragar malvavisco, para volverte una de nosotras, como casi lo es Pinkie!

-Dices puras incoherencias… engendro bastarda…-Dijo débilmente Rarity mientras seguía lanzando su hechizo, siendo apoyada por Furor y Joya con sus auras, entonces volteo a ver a Pinkie, quien estaba jadeando mucho con un rostro desesperado con toda su melena alisada. –Niños sé que es demasiado pedirles esto… pero no vayan a desfallecer ahora… Pinkie… ¿Me escuchas hermana?

-¿R-R-Rarity? Yo… no quiero… hacerles daño…

-Lo se cielo… ¿Esa cosa… es…?

-Así es… es mi culpa….todo lo que ha hecho… es mi culpa… ¡TODO LOS ASESINADOS Y TORTURADOS SON TODA MI CULPA, NO DEBO VIVIR, ME DEBO IR AL TÁRTARO Y QUEMARME PARA SIEMPRE, YA QUE MUCHAS VECES DESEE HACER MUCHO DAÑO Y CAUSAR UN DOLOR INSOPORTABLE!

-No Pinkie… cometiste un error con magia que nadie en su momento sabía que era oscura… Starswirl me dijo que ese lugar puede crear una copia del lado más tenebroso… entiendo por lo que estás pasando…

-Eso confirma… que es mi culpa… eso es la copia… y yo lo tengo adentro… soy peligrosa… soy un monstruo… me quiero morir… deberías odiarme Rarity… ¿Cómo puedes decir que me entiendes?

-Por yo también pase no solo una, sino varias veces por esto amiga. -Dijo Rarity poniéndose en pie, camino lentamente al borde de su escudo. -¿Recuerda que lo mismo que le paso a Luna me ocurrió a mí, cuando Spike me dio ese libro? Estaba enloqueciendo, haciendo las cosas que yo quería sin importarme los demás, ya estaba peor que Trixie cuando la corrompió el amuleto, y también nos caímos juntas cuando nadamos en ese lago del… lo que intento decir es que estuvimos todas a nada de perdemos, pero gracias a nuestros seres queridos no fue así, por eso no te voy a dejar que esa cosa te arrastre con ella, tu Pinkie Pie eres una de las ponys terrestres más fuertes, no físicamente pero si mentalmente, no caigas en la desesperación, mantente serena a pesar de estar en esta espeluznante situación.

-¡PERO AMIGA… NO SE COMO…!

-Cheese, Blue, Purple y Orange, que ellos sean tus primeros pensamientos y sentimientos… -Dijo Rarity Señalando el pecho de Pinkie. –Por eso Fluttershy, Spike y Twilight son muy fuertes, sus seres queridos son lo primero, cuando un pony defiende los dueños de su corazón pueden enfrentar lo que sea haciendo lo necesario.

-Mi familia… -Menciono Pinkie, recordó los momentos con su familia, buenos y malos, recordó la promesa que les hizo, de intentar regresar con ellos, promesa que estaba rompiendo al comportarse tan patéticamente, entonces sonrió un poco esponjándose la Malena de nuevo. –Es cierto, mi familia es mi soporte, y es muy fuerte, me estaba rompiendo con tan poco.

-¡Ilusa, la familia es un lastre que no deja que alcancemos la verdadera felicidad! –Dijo la heraldo mientras se empezaba a liberar del cristal. -¡No sé porque no te das cuenta de los hechos, LAS DOS SOMOS IGUALES, PERO TU AL SER UNA TARADA NO ACEPTAS LA REALIDAD, ERES MANIPULADA POR UNA PERRA HABLADORA QUE PIENSA QUE ERES UNA PATÉTICA RETRASADA!

-La única que manipula las cosas eres tú. –Menciono Pinkie parándose de nuevo, mirándola tristemente sollozando. –Bien pudiste tener una vida tranquila, como nuestra "prima" de Manehattan, pero decidiste seguir tus bajos instintos, era cierto que éramos muy parecidas las tres, pero ahora ya no, cada una siguió diferentes sendas, yo seguí haciendo fiestas y divirtiéndome, ella se hizo comerciante, y tú… bueno eres el reflejo de un espejo roto, se te hizo más fácil odiar y de ahí sacar felicidad, eso es muy enfermizo… Rarity tiene razón, soy más fuerte de lo que muchos creen incluyéndome… pero eso se acabó, yo puedo ponerme muy seria cuando de verdad lo requiero, ya no soy la bobalicona que brincaba en el pueblo a pesar de seguir haciéndolo… ¡Soy una yegua madura que le gusta divertirse y alegrar a los demás, que es una madre seria que protegerá a su familia de amenazas como tú!

-¡DE VERDAD ENLOQUECISTE YEGUA CON PIEDRAS EN LA CABEZA…!

-¡No enloquecí, ahora vuelvo a ver las cosas claras, ya no volverás a envolverme con tu palabrería! –Grito Pinkie rascando el piso con sus pezuñas. –Gracias por esto amiga, me recordaste quien soy en realidad, trata de recuperar tus fuerzas, que los niños te ayuden con tu escudo, no desperdicies tu aura en otra cosa, yo te daré el tiempo que requieras.

-No hay de que Pinkie, es que esta herida… pero nada más me recupere un poco voy a tratar de recordar ese hechizo para reventarla como un sucio globo…

-Ni te esfuerces en eso Rares, te puedo asegurar que a esta cosa le hizo algo Doll… ya no podríamos resolver este problema así de fácil, yo misma te habría dicho que lo hicieras desde el principio, voy a solucionar esto usando mis ventajas… y porque no… también mis debilidades, la combinación de esto me hace ser yo, ¡NO UNA MALDITA!

-Está bien Pinkie, solo porque ninguno de los demás está en condiciones… ¡pero recuerda que no estás sola, nunca estarás sola mi amiga, cuídate de cualquier sorpresa que pueda tener esta sombra!

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta Rarity, por eso voy a tener que acercarme a lo que hace ella, discúlpame por eso!

-No debes pensar en eso Pinkie, piensa en lo que te dije, en que debes proteger y quienes esperan tu regreso, ¡Que ese pensamiento te guie para que no extravíes tu alma!

-¡Patéticas niñas retardadas en el cuerpo de una yegua! –Dijo la heraldo liberándose del cristal, Pinkie se quedó en el mismo siendo cortada por algunas esquirlas, solo desvió tres pedazos de un tamaño considerable que iban a una de sus partes vitales. -¡¿NO QUIERES SER LIBERADA DE ESA EXISTENCIA SIN SENTIDO?! ¡BIEN ENTONCES TE VOY A LIBERAR CON EXTIRPÁNDOTE LAS PATAS, Y TE LLEVARE AMPUTADA PARA QUÉ VEAS COMO TORTURO HASTA LA DEMENCIA TUS TRES HIJAS, PARA QUE SE VUELVAN BESTIAS COMO YO, Y HARE QUE ELLAS TE TORTUREN HASTA LA MUERTE!

-Mis hijas son niñas inocentes, pero también son muy listas y muy fuertes, ellas estoy muy segura que no se quebraran tan fácilmente, además a ellas las protegerán mis tres hermanas, Maud, Lemonstone y Marble me prometieron cuidarlas si a mí me pasaba algo, y si tenemos algo en común las Pie es cumplimos las promesas y cuidamos a la familia hasta las últimas consecuencias, así que tu amenaza a mis niñas lo único que conseguirá es que todos los Pie no estén satisfechos hasta que no respires.

-¡ENTONCES SABES QUE LO QUE PROMETO YO YA TAMBIÉN LO CUMPLO, POR ESA CAUSA TODA TUS HERMANAS E HIJAS YA DEBEN SER CONSIDERADAS CADÁVERES! –Grito la heraldo lanzando un gran golpe con su machete, pero Pinkie usando su sentido extra lo esquiva, pero su rival reacciona así de rápido para cambiar su ataque y rehacerse.-¡PENDEJA, SI TU USAS TU PODER EXTRAÑO YO PUEDO USARLO PARA MI BENEFICIO, TE VOY A HACER RETAZOS QUE NECESITARAN UN MAESTRO EN FISIOLOGÍA PARA REARMARTE!

-¡¿Y crees que no contaba con eso degenerada maldita?! –Grito Pinkie moviéndose a nada de ser cortada, entonces casi de inmediato le suelta a su rival una patada muy fuerte con sus apéndices traseros, quien no pudo ni siquiera intentar moverse a otro lado, yéndose a estrellar contra una estalactita, rompiéndose esta y cayéndose la pony y la roca sobre la estalagmita de abajo, provocando una nube de polvo que cubre el lugar, oyéndose solo la voz de Pinkie. -¡Vamos idiota, estoy muy segura que resististe esto, cualquier otro se habría fracturado mínimo algo, pero tú intentas aprovechar qué no te veo, pero no voy a caer, mis hermanas jugábamos a las escondidas así en la granja!

-¡No entiendo que está pasando ahora! –Menciono Furor tratando de ver a las yeguas, pero el polvo era muy denso, y el aura de ese lugar interfería con su "radar" de sentimientos, y no ayudaba que ambas rivales estuvieran completamente enojadas. -¡Esta pelea es muy rara, esa cosa solo busca lastimar a Pinkie pero sin un motivo lógico, me da la impresión quiere tomar su lugar, pero corrompiendo lo que es! –Entonces todos escucharon a Pinkie Gritar de dolor espantándolos. -¡ME LLEVA, ESA LOCA ATACO A PINKIE A TRAICIÓN SEGURAMENTE!

-Alguien… por favor ayúdenme. –Entonces se vio la silueta de Pinkie en el polvo con la melena lacia. -La desgraciada me acuchillo las ancas traseras, pero le pude golpear la cabeza atontándola… necesito detener la hemorragia para seguir luchando… chico ayúdame… requiero que me ayudes a ponerme un torniquete…

-¡Descuida yegua, ya voy a curarte! – Dijo Furor tomando una tela de Rarity y un palo, Pinkie se empezó a acercar al escudo. –Rarity necesito que bajes un momento tu escudo para que pueda entrar y recuperar el aliento… no sé si pueda llegar… ayúdame chico…

-¡No te inquietes Pinkie, ya voy a ayudarte! –Dijo Furor saliendo del campo de fuerza, cuando se puso enfrente de la terrestre. -¡Ahora toma mi casco para que te ayude a…! ¡¿QUÉ MADRES?! –Antes que se le acercara más, Joya agarra a Furor y se lo lleva bruscamente para atrás, al mismo instante "Pinkie" saca de la nada un enorme cuchillo y lo clava donde el chico umbrum iba a poner su cabeza, si hubiera tenido éxito le parte el cráneo en dos de un solo tajo. -¡¿PINKIE PIE, QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAS, PARA ESO ME PUSISTE NOMBRE, PARA MATARME?!

-¡No hermano, esta no es la yegua agradable que nos está protegiendo! –Menciono Joya arrastrando a Furor adentro del escudo de nuevo. -¡Quiso aprovecharse de tu deseo de ayudar a Pie, recuerda que este escudo de Rarity no deja pasar a los enemigos pero si a los aliados, Pie no necesitaba pedirle que lo quitara y tu saliste deseando ayudarla para hacerte mucho daño!

-¡Pero Joya, pero sentí y creí que era Pinkie Pie, era su aura! –Entonces "Pinkie" se empieza a reír en un tono bajo, pero subiendo la intensidad, para carcajearse al final de una manera muy fuerte y siniestra. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA PINKIE,'! ¡Por favor no te dejes vencer, recupérate de lo que te hizo esa cosa!

-Mocosos malnacidos, ¿creen que me importan sus chillidos chantajistas? –Menciono "Pinkie" Saliendo del humo, su melena estaba muy lacia, su tono de piel era más opaca y se le notaban en los ojos líneas de expresión muy negras. -¿Qué no entienden que la vida es sufrimiento? Yo solo hago que puedan escapar antes de ese ciclo, obteniendo un poco de placer con eso, deberían ser agradecidos en cortarles el tiempo de sufrimiento, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Tú… tú no eres Pinkie Pie…

-Claro que soy Pinkieamena Diana Pie potro retardado, tendré que escribírtelo en tu asquerosa piel para que no lo olvides nunca… en los 2 minutos que seguirás con vida…

-¡TU NUNCA MAS LASTIMARAS A NINGÚN INOCENTE DE NUEVO, FENÓMENO DEL TÁRTARO! –Grito saliendo del humo la Pinkie colorida y con la melena esponjada soltando una gran patada, la Pinkie opaca se quita a la última fracción esquivando el ataque, el cual agrieta el piso a casi toda la caverna. -¡Rarity, niños, sr. Brutalidad lo que escuchen que tenga mi voz si no me ven el rostro y los ojos no le hagan caso!

-Maldición, estuve a nada de hacer cupcakes de sesos con lo poco que tiene dentro esta bestia. –Dijo Pinkie opaca cortándose con su cuchillo en la pata delantera derecha, sonriendo perversamente, provocándole mucho asco a Pinkie colorida y mucho terror a los niños. –En fin, en algunas tradiciones se cree que si te comes el cerebro de tu enemigo consigues su inteligencia… no habría conseguido nada de ese mugre umbrum, y menos de ti Pinkieamena, así que me decidí a torturarlos el mayor tiempo posible mientras utilizo todo lo demás de su cuerpos para cocinar ¿te imaginas cuando tus bastardas les de esos cupcakes especiales, fingiendo ser tú, para después mostrarles la verdad? ¡Enloquecerán, o se mataran ellas solas o se volverán bestias como yo, en cualquier caso yo gano, y tú te pierdes en el abismo!

-¡YA BASTA DE AMENAZAR A ESTOS INOCENTES Y A MIS ÁNGELES, NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE PIERDAN SU ALMA CON UNA ABERRACIÓN QUE NUNCA LA TUVO!

-¡¿Hay dos Pinkies?¡ –Se preguntó Furor sentándose mientras veía pelear a las yeguas. -¡¿Esa cosa que casi me mutila es un dron de Doll, o un changeling desquiciado?!

-No es ninguna de esas cosas Furor, recuerda que confundiste el aura de ambas, y ni los drones y los changeling pueden imitar tan bien estas. –Menciono Rarity, quien a pesar de sus heridas fue a revisar a los pequeños. -Gracias reina Faust, no los hirieron hijos, eres observador Joya, te diste cuenta que aparentar que es la misma presencia de Pinkie está corrupta por dentro y pudiste salvar a tu hermano.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios es esa cosa?! ¡Tiene todas las características de Pinkie Pie!

-Es una copia… nacida de un reflejo de un estanque mágico… el estanque espejo. –Respondió la unicornio mostrando imágenes de ese evento. –Esto ocurrió hace más de 10 años, Pinkie siempre quería estar con nosotras, pero es obvio que no podía estar con todas si realizábamos diferentes actividades, recordó una leyenda que le contaba su abuela, la leyenda del estanque espejo, el cual puede copias exactas de ti una infinidad de veces, pensó que así podía estar con todas nosotras, pero no sabía dos detalles diferentes muy importantes, el primero es que copia tu manera de pensar y reaccionar, pero sin los sentimientos y conocimientos de tus conocidos, por eso no podían tener consideración hacia los demás, fue una cosa espantosa, fuimos invadidas por yeguas que solo querían divertirse, gracias a luz Twilight encontró un hechizo para regresarlas de donde vinieron, gracias también a una idea de la Pinkie original… ahora que lo pienso mejor debimos notar cual la original desde el principio, ya estaba sufriendo por cometer ese error mientras las otras hacían idioteces, de verdad fuimos unas taradas.

-P-p-p-pero esta yegua es muy diferente a Pinkie Rarity…

-A eso voy mi Joya, a pesar de todo no pudimos regresar a todas las copias, una se pudo escapar a Manehattan… y que bueno que fue así, desarrollo conciencia de sí misma desarrollando una personalidad propia… basada en la de Pinkie, podría decirse que ella seria Pinkie si a esta hubiera estudiado en una escuela de contadores, la conocí de casualidad buscando un contador para mi Boutique, ella pensó que la delataría y desaparecería, pero obviamente no fue necesario, incluso la verdadera Pinkie la considera una prima lejana, que tiene sus propios amigos y familia, pero esta copia…. Es el resultado de usar el estanque muchas veces, es una especie de maldición si se usaba mucho ese lugar.

-¿M-m-m-maldición?

-Así es Joya, el estanque hace un clon… de todos los sentimientos negativos sin ninguno de los positivos. –Indico Rarity viendo como Pinkie y su clon intercambiaban patadas. –Y lo peor es que la copia está muy consciente de eso, y desea tomar el lugar del original para cometer cosas atroces en su nombre, hay historias donde un pony benigno y piadoso que parece estar en todas partes de la noche a la mañana se vuelve un monstruo maligno y demente sin motivos aparentes, Starswirl y yo tenemos la teoría que esos ponys usaban el estanque, para después pagarlo con su vida a cascos de su copia perversa.

-Je, je, je, al fin averiguaron que ocurre en realidad tontita. –Menciono la clon después de que Rarity terminara su explicación. –Yo fui la última que nació ahí, pero decidí alejarme de ese maldito pueblo de campesinos, era muy peligroso enfrentarme a los elementos, entonces empecé a recorrer Equestria para divertirme… fue fantástico, los que mataba creían que era esta yegua retrasada, pensaban que le haría una fiesta... ¡Cuando la fiesta era para mí, el rostro de tristeza, desesperación y dolor de Yeguas, corceles y potros son lo máximo, fue maravillo hacerlo durante estos años, hasta que mi maestro Doll me encontró hace algunos meses, me enseño que no debía conformarme con tan poco, DEBO HACERLO A NIVEL GLOBAL, juntare a todas las bestias en campos de concentración para matarlos, y los que queden vivos serán bestias que disfrutaran despedazar carne viva, los liberare con la demencia de sus vidas vacías, será fantástico ese mundo, todos nos mutilaremos para siempre, esa será la verdadera felicidad!

-Maldita… y lo peor es que esas ideas salieron de mi… -Dijo Pinkie mordiéndose los labios llorando en silencio. –No puedo negar que desee muchas veces eso…

-Ya te dije que pienses tonterías Pinkie Pie. –Dijo Rarity viendo a su amiga con mucha empatía. –No eres alguien raro para no desear hacerle daño a alguien, todos los seres al menos una vez han querido hacerlo, la fuerza de uno es cuando tenemos la determinación de NO HACERLO, no dejándonos llevar por los instintos más básicos, POR ESO TÚ PINKIE PIE ERES UNA DE LAS PONYS MAS FUERTES QUE EXISTEN NO SOLO EN EQUESTRIA, SINO MUCHO MAS ALLÁ, RECUERDA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE TU PRIMA EN MANEHATTAN ESTA COSA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO Y TU NOBLE CORAZÓN.

-Rarity… gracias por recordármelo, Furor gracias por intentar ayudarme, a pesar de no ser yo, ahora descuiden, ahora si voy a dar lo mejor de mí para detenerme a…. usar mi nombre para describirla me da mucho asco.

-Descuida idiota, yo considero que "Pinkie" es el nombre más ñoño, patético e infantiloide que puede haber, ser nombrado por un sucio e indigesto color… como de vomito de princesita Disney, mejor ya no uses ese vocablo para llamarme… creo que Diane es un mejor nombre para mí, es un gran nombre de mujer, no como Pinkie que es nombre de un juguete inútil para niñas y bronies, ¿o debería decir adultos inmaduros e inadaptados que le gusta un programa de sábado por la mañana?

-Pues gracias al juguetito para adulto inadaptado y al programa de sábado tu existe infeliz, sino el autor estaría escribiendo un fanfic de cómo se mueren Galvatron y Scorponok de G1 de la continuidad de la serie americana, te doy un spoiler, se los chinga Starscream poseyendo el cuerpo gigante del alacrán Diane… ¡Hasta decir esa parte de mi nombre es muy espantoso, tu no mereces ese bello nombre que me dieron mis padres!

-¡Entonces el imbécil me podrá agradecer, ya que lo que te hare al pobre le dará tanto asco que retomara esa historia abandonando esta, y así mi maestro Doll triunfara en esta realidad!

-¡La deje o no de escribir, yo te aseguro que no lo permitiré Diane, voy a usar todo lo que tengo para detenerlos, para volver a casa con mi Cheese y mis ángeles, para verlas crecer fuertes y que están continúen el trabajo que hacemos todos los elementos!

-¡De verdad tienes retraso mental severo Pinkie Pie, te voy a cortar tu maldita lengua para que no sigas diciendo estupideces, si no te arranco los ojos también es porque deseo que veas los horrores que les hare a tus malditas bastardas! –Relincho Diane poniendo un rostro completamente diabólico, afilo su cuchillo con el piso y se arrojó sobre Pinkie, quien se defendió agarrando un platón ensangrentado que tenía cerca, el cuchillo lo atravesó deteniéndose a centímetros de su nariz. –Uy, ya iba a mejorarte el rostro, debiste aceptar mi regalo Pinkie, así podrían diferenciarnos hermana.

-¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA MONSTRUO! –Dijo furiosa Pinkie haciendo girar el platón y por ende a Diane, después lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola rebotar tres veces en el suelo. -¡ES MUY POSIBLE QUE TENGAMOS LA MISMA SANGRE Y QUE TE ORIGINARAS DE MI, PERO ESO NO NOS HACE PARIENTES, LO QUE NOS HACE FAMILIA SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR, POR ESO MIS AMIGOS SON FAMILIA, Y TU ERES UNA SUCIA SOLITARIA, QUE PUEDE SER EXTERMINADA CON SOLO TOMAR ALGO DE MEDICINA, Y ADIVINA YO SOY ESA MEDICINA!

-¡LA ÚNICA DE LAS DOS QUE ES UN MÍSERO GUSANO ERES TU PINKIE! –Respondió Diane recomponiéndose, sacando de no sé dónde un bate de béisbol. -¡Prepárate porque te voy a volver todas tus entrañas una plasta que usare como relleno para mis pasteles!

-¡Veamos si como gruñes muerdes perrita sarnosa! –Dijo Pinkie retando a Diane con su casco, la cual se molesta y le empieza a tratar de golpear con el bate, mientras que Rarity y los umbrums por el estado en que estaban solo podían desearle lo mejor a la pony organizadora de fiestas.

-Tengo demasiados escalofríos, y eso es lo menos cool que he sentido en toda mi vida, ni cuando me fregaba mi padre me sentía así. –Comento Cool Jazz, el junto con Twilight, Discord y Dinky había llegado hasta el mismo laboratorio de Dark Doll al lado de su salón del trono, en lugar de irse de ahí para seguir buscando a Celestia Twilight empezó a revisar los cuadernos de anotaciones del anabelchucky. –Twi debemos movernos, seguramente a varios si no es que a todos nuestros compañeros los han encontrado, debemos aprovechar que a nosotros no nos han visto para tratar de encontrar a la princesa, ayudar al resto y largarnos lo más rápido posible de este abismo.

-Jazz tiene razón mi querida Twilight. –Menciono Discord tirando los libros que su yegua hizo qué revisara. –Aunque haya información importante en estos escritos de ojete ahora lo importante es Celestia y nuestros compañeros.

-Por todos los terrestres y minotauros de la superficie, lo se mi vida. –Dijo Twilight acomodándose su melena. –Pero también siento que esta información es valiosa, podríamos encontrar algo que no ayude en este conflicto, sé que Celestia si tuviera esta oportunidad haría lo mismo, incluso creo que lo harían Luna, Sunset y Fluttershy.

-Concuerdo con la princesa compañeros, esto es procedimiento del círculo. –Dijo Dinky leyendo varios libros, algunos los tiraba y otros los reducía de tamaño y los guardaba. –Si podemos conseguir información valiosa del enemigo se debe hacer sin descuidar la misión original, pero sé que los demás ya están enfrentando algún tipo de contratiempo, lo que sugiero es que dos de nosotros se queden aquí revisándolo más que se pueda y los otros continúen la búsqueda de la princesa, nos falta ver las habitaciones de Doll.

-Ya no tendrán tiempo y vida para hacer eso unicornio idiota. –Se dijo en voz baja a si mismo Tyrek viendo a los ponys y a Discord a través de la rendija de la puerta del laboratorio. –Esto esta excelente, tomaré la poca magia de esa pony, para eliminar a los tres insectos que me han humillado, empezando con ese maldito de Jazz, para seguir con el fenómeno para ver destrozada emocionalmente a la princesita para de inmediato hacerlo físicamente, es una pena que no pueda unir al espectáculo a sus engendros, pero será conveniente, me robare la magia y su fuerza de vida después. –Dijo Tyrek frotándose las manos preparándose para atacar, sin notar que desde las sombras la veía el otro heraldo de Doll. (Pobre vaca, nada más termines con Discord te arrancare el corazón del pecho para aplastarlo bajo mis cascos, la única que matara a Twilight Sparkle seré yo, una niña sabelotodo miserable no tiene el derecho a ser tan poderosa como la diosa que soy) pensó malignamente mientras sus ojos ardían con un rojo oscuro.


	41. ¿La Estudiante superara a su Maestra?

**Capítulo XLI.**

 **¿La estudiante superara a su maestra?**

Tyrek se preparó para agredir a los ponys, pensando estratégicamente, ya que dos ya lo habían derrotado completamente en ocasiones distintas, (bien primero me desharé de ese unicornio músico, es muy peligroso ya que puede tener mi mismo nivel, debo matarlo de un solo ataque, así sorprenderé a Twilight, ella no puede usar todo su poder sin la ayuda de los demás, aprovechando ese momento para aplastarle la cabeza con mis cascos, Discord y la otra mula son basura, absorberé sus poderes completamente dejándolos como momias, con esto tendré la potencia para exterminar al idiota de Deathsaurus, para después ir a cazar al verdadero Doll, solo necesito que ese músico se acerque un poco más), entonces noto que el músico camino un poco y se puso exactamente delante de la puerta, (¡Perfecto, este jamelgo sarnoso me lo está poniendo fácil! , pero debo recordar que el imbécil seguramente puede oír como si fuera un fregado murciélago, si no me ha notado desde antes es porque sigue buscando información de los libros de Doll, tengo que aprovechar que le hablen, así podré sorprenderlo y romperle el cuello), pensó el centauro una estrategia para aprovechar su ventaja, cuando Twilight hablo. –Jazz no es necesario que estés aquí, ve con Dinky y reúnanse con otro grupo, si estos están peleando ayúdenlos, Dis y yo los…

-(¡AHORA ES CUANDO!) ¡AAAAAHHHH! –Entonces Tyrek se arrojó sobre Cool Jazz, Twilight de inmediato se volteo, para ver como el centauro tomaba al corcel sin que este se pudiera girar para ver que ocurría, entonces Tyrek hace girar el cuello del pony de una manera violenta y antinatural, escuchándose un horrible tronido, de un movimiento le destrozaron el cuello a Jazz sin siquiera pudiera gritarlo. -¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO CABALLO IDIOTA, TE MORISTE RÁPIDO, DESEABA TORTURARTE UN RATO, PERO ME CONFORMO CON ESTO!

-¡JAZZ, POR LA REINA FAUST NO! –Grito desesperada Twilight viendo cómo se retorcía su amigo, después miro a Tyrek completamente llena de ira. -¡TÚ… TÚ MISERABLE ENGENDRO… DEBÍ MATARTE HACE AÑOS… MI MADRE TIENE RAZÓN… SABANDIJAS COMO TÚ SOLO SE CURAN MATÁNDOLAS!

-¡JA, JA, JA, TÚ NO TIENES ESE VALOR TWILIGHT, ENTONCES LO HABRÍAS HECHO HACE AÑOS, NO SOLO CONMIGO, SINO TAMBIÉN CON TU MARIDITO, GLIMMER, CHRYSALIS Y SOMBRA, EN CAMBIO YO SÍ PUEDO…! –Estaba burlándose Tyrek del dolor de Twilight cuando de detrás de un librero sale un completamente sano y vivo Cool Jazz. -¿Qué pasa Twilight? Estaba con Dinky revisando un pergamino cuando estabas mandándome a otra parte, después gritaste de una manera espantosa… ¡¿ESE ES LA VACA DE TYREK, QUE HOJARASCAS ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ… ESE QUE ESTA TIRADO AHÍ SOY YO, YA ME MORÍ?!

-¡¿QUÉ MADRES…?! –Se preguntó completamente confundido Tyrek, mientras Twilight se quedó mirando a Jazz muy extrañada también, el músico se levantó los lentes para examinar a su gemelo, entonces el centauro se le acerca al "cadáver" y lo mira de cerca. -¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTE ES JAZZ, SU AURA ERA EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA, ALGUIEN QUIERE TOMARME EL PELO CON EL OTRO…!

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado Tyrek, solo un pobre estúpido como tú comprenderás cae en el mismo truco dos veces… ¿no es verdad? –Menciono el cadáver, cuando hace un movimiento completamente antinatural para ver a Tyrek, mostrando su rostro, era Discord. –Hasta los animales aprenden como lo demostró el método Pávlov con reflejo condicional… ¿Qué eres menos inteligente que un perro?

-¡MALDITA SEA, DISCORD, ME VOLVISTE A VER LA CARA! –Tyrek rugió fuera de sí totalmente, disparando su gran ataque de sus cuernos supuestamente dándole al Discord, pero solo le dio a una piel, como si hubiera cambiado esta como una serpiente. -¡DEGENERADO HIJO DE PUTA!

-Pues debería buscar otra manera de provocar buey sin yugo, yo no conozco a mi madre, no sé si se dedicaba a eso, así que no me importa. –Dijo Discord reapareciendo junto a Twilight, entonces Jazz va con ellos también, igual Dinky se le acerco toda embrollada, vio lo último y no supo que estaba ocurriendo. –Mi bella Twi calma, todo está bien, tu actuación de preocupación por trompetilla fue una gran colaboración para mi engaño. –El draconequs le guiña un ojo a su yegua y a la cuarta pared, después le dice algo a Twilight en voz baja. –Mi amor lamento haberte espantado, pero debiste reconocer mi magia, casi siento que te pierdo, como cuando casi haces puré de Aracne.

-Lo siento mi vida, es que estaba muy distraída, no reconocí tu bella presencia, no me volverá a ocurrir. –Se excusó Twilight, entonces continúo el engaño al centauro. –Sé que fui muy exagerada, pero si de verdad pasara eso seguro reaccionaría de ese modo, este idiota conoce mis reacciones… y él sabe que de verdad odiaría con todo al que quiera dañar a mis amados hermanos y hermanas.

-¡JAMELGOS SARNOSOS, LO ÚNICO QUE ESTÁN CONSIGUIENDO ES QUE YO USE TODO MI PODER PARA VOLVERLOS POLVO! –Amenazo Tyrek mientras empezaba a crecer. -¡USTEDES TRES ESPERPENTOS SON LOS SERES QUE MAS ODIO, ESE MÚSICO DE CUARTA ME HUMILLO EN VIVO CON TODO EL MUNDO, LA ABOMINACIÓN TE AYUDO A CONSEGUIR ESA MUGRE LLAVE, PERO TU PECADO TWILIGHT ES MUCHO PEOR, CORROMPISTE LA MAGIA QUE SOLO DEBE PERTENECERME A MI PARA VOLVERME A ENCERRAR, TU SUFRIRÁS MI CASTIGO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD, OBSERVARAS COMO VUELVO A SU PAR DE ABERRACIONES BASTARDAS EN DESPOJOS EQUINOS… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! –En ese instante Twilight y Discord golpean directamente al estómago a Tyrek con toda su fuerza física, ocasionándole un gran daño. –Que…. Se supone que… atacan con magia… haciendo tonterías…

-Eres un estúpido Tyrek. –Dijo muy serio Discord poniéndose enfrente de él. –Sé que mi manera de ser es muy fastidiosa… pero cuando amenazan a mis pequeñas agentes del caos no descanso hasta no ver la amenaza apagada bajo mis garras… comportándome seriamente hasta las últimas consecuencias maldito imbécil.

-Y yo en eso me parezco a Discord animal. –Amenazo Twilight con su cuerno completamente encendido. –A mis ángeles no les podrás hacer nada, de eso nos encargamos nosotros dos como sus padres, ellas van a crecer para que nos superen, pero un miserable como tú nunca lo entenderás, solo piensas en ti, y eso provoca que enloquezcas, creyendo que la magia solo te pertenece a ti, escucha bien sabandija, el poder y el conocimiento aumentan cuando entrenas tus dotes naturales, pero tú eres un mugroso adicto como lo indico Jazz, has matado a tantos para robarles sus poderes, Fluttershy tiene razón, soy muy tonta… ¡MISERABLES COMO TU NO MERECEN NINGUNA PIEDAD, PERO TAMPOCO QUE SE ELIMINEN RÁPIDO, DEBES PAGAR EN TU INÚTIL VIDA EL DAÑO QUE HAS PROVOCADO, PARA CUANDO TE MUERAS Y CAIGAS EN LAS MAS OSCURAS CUEVAS DEL TÁRTARO NO DEJES LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE TE SALVASTE DE TU CASTIGO EN EL MUNDO!

-¡LADRAS DEMASIADO PERRA, TU NO PUEDES AMENAZARME POR SER UN PARASITO QUE EVITAS QUE OBTENGA LO QUE POR DERECHO DE NACIMIENTO ME PERTENECE! –Grito Tyrek lanzando un gran rayo de sus cuernos, pareciendo que a sus rivales le pego directamente, pero Jazz puso un escudo que los protegió. -¡Por los ancestros, el ataque de este mugre loco es muy fuerte, seguro ya destruyo los libros que estábamos revisando, y es muy probable que todos los químicos que hay aquí hagan una reacción en cadena más fuerte!

-Que pase eso, al único que le va a ocurrir algo es a él, tu escudo es muy fuerte Jazz, resistirá. –Dijo Twilight tranquilizándose a ella y los demás. –Pero por el ritual que hizo Doll no dudo que a Tyrek no le pasaría nada grave, Jazz tú y Dinky hagan lo que les mencione antes, busquen a los demás y reúnanse todos, ya no puede ser una misión de rescate, ¡ahora vamos a pasar a la ofensiva!

-Tenía la impresión que ocurriría esto, solo que rogaba que no fuera así. –Dijo Dinky llevando su casco a su testa acomodándose la melena. –Estos tipos no van dejar irnos, hay que vencerlos si o si, espero que el grupo que fue por los umbrums y sus vástagos no estén tan presionados y ellos si puedan marchar, para ello debemos los demás que se interesen más por nosotros que por ellos.

-¡Entonces usted váyanse mis amigos, yo les cubro los lomos! –Indico Jazz preparándose para transformarse y pelear. -¡Yo ya he peleado con Tyrek y sé que esperar de él!

-Igual ya te conoce trompetilla. –Indico Discord poniendo su brazo de ave amistosamente sobre Jazz. –Sería una pelea que podría extenderse por eso, mi recomendación es que tú te vayas con estetoscopio.

-Pero Lord Discord, yo creo que sus habilidades serían muy provechosas si los otros grupos están en una situación en la que tengan desventaja, además está el hecho de que… ya le gano a usted. –Dijo Jazz tragando saliva, entonces Discord lo vio muy fastidiado, pero puso su cara burlona de inmediato.-Es cierto Jazz, a mí ya me gano, pero todo fue provocado por mí, yo ya lo había capturado pero él me hizo dudar de la vida que llevaba en ese momento, si hubiera sido listo no me habría engañado para traicionar a mis amigos, y después ya robando la magia de los elementos me pudo robar la mía, por eso quisiera volverlo a enfrentar, ahora haciendo lo que debo hacer desde el inicio, además del hecho que no voy a dejar que mis hijas sean su aperitivo.

-Pero Discord, yo ya puedo transformarme, yo tengo…

-Jazz no te preocupes, mi esposo tal vez no pueda cambiar como nosotros, pero su nivel es muy alto, no deja de ser el espíritu del caos. –Menciono Twilight entendiendo el nerviosismo de Jazz. –Asimismo Discord quiere cerrar ese trauma suyo, muchas noches tiene pesadillas de cuando nos traiciono, terminando estas de una manera escalofriante, no como termino realmente, sufriendo mucho e incluso llorando, yo lo consuelo en las noches diciéndole que ya obviamente ya lo perdonamos, que dudo en ese momento por ser varios desconfiados de él, sobre todo yo fui muy recelaba de él, si hubiera tenido más empatía con mi amigo no habría tenido esas dudas, sé que Dis me molestaba mucho pero… realmente solo hacia lo que varios cuando les agrada alguien mucho, lo fastidian para estar cerca de él.

-Por favor Twilight, tu sabias que Fluttershy y yo teníamos algo, solo un tonto no se habría dado cuenta, si hasta Dash y Pinkie lo sabían, solo que no eran indiscretas. –Menciono Discord cruzándose de brazos. –Yo no quería tener algo contigo en ese momento.

-Si querías algo, querías la amistad que no te estaba dando, que ni se cómo llamar a eso que te daba, pero lo hiciste a tu estilo, y eso está bien, no ibas a ser mi amigo como son la demás. –Indico Twilight, entonces saco de detrás de su melena el dije que le dio Discord cuando fingió estar enfermo. –Sé que ese día quisiste joderme y me diste esto para fastidiarme más, pero la verdad después de que me diste ese collar que te dio Tyrek y este se transformó en mi llave… era lo mejor para sustituirlo, ya que me lo regalaste de corazón, a pesar del grabado que tiene me gusta tenerlo conmigo, aunque sin mostrarlo.

-Mi querida Twi... –En ese momento Discord aparece un bolsillo, sacando de el otro pedazo del broche. –Es cierto, yo quería joderte ese día…

-Bueno, ya me puedes "joder" cuando estamos de humor ambos cariño.

-¡No lo digas así me nada más Twilight, capaz que Ying puede leer esto y nos puede fastidiar después! –Dijo Discord todo preocupado, mientras Twilight lo ve burlonamente. -¡Lo que quiero decir es que quería fastidiarte, tome esto y lo arroje a un rincón ese mismo día, pero cuando me perdonaron de esa mamada que hice lo encontré de nuevo, lo guardo como recordatorio de nuestra amistad y que no vuelva a hacer eso, pero después de que te uniste a mi yo…!

-Lo guardas como símbolo de nuestro amor, como tu anillo y mi collar de bodas. –Señalo Twilight. –Qué te parece estamos en la misma sintonía Dis, es que ese día ambos a pesar de todo empezamos realmente nuestra amistad, y de ahí salió nuestro amor, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un collar nuevo? Solo que muestre un poco menos de ti y más de mí, e incluir a las gemelas y darle uno a ellas.

-Es una idea excelente mi querida Twilight, lo hare con el oro más puro que pueda…

-Twilight, Discord, no es su plática no sea interesante, pero tenemos un asuntito pendiente. –Señalo Jazz poniendo más fuerza en su escudo ayudado por Dinky, Tyrek aumento mucho su poder para poder romperlo. -¡Después discuten sobre joyería, ahora estamos algo presionados de tiempo!

-¡Ay Jazz, lo lamentamos Dis y yo, nos pusimos a platicar olvidándonos de la vaca mutante! –Menciono Twilight notando de nuevo lo importante de la situación. -¡Escucha, ahora no puedo tele transportarlos lejos de aquí, pero si cerca, los enviare al pasillo por donde llegamos a ustedes dos, síganlo para llegar a una escalera, donde pondrán bajar directamente a los calabozos, traten de hallar a Scootalo y su grupo, ayúdense mutuamente, nosotros nos encargaremos de Tyrek!

-¡Pero rayos Twilight, los que deberían irse son ustedes…!

-¡Mejor ya no discutas Jazz! –Señalo Dinky con una mueca molesta. -¡Sé que lo que dices es lo más lógico, pero Discord y Twilight son muy parecidos, son muy necios, y nunca los vamos a convencer de tu idea, además creo entender los sentimientos de ambos, de verdad ellos dos necesitan hacer esto, como Rarity necesito callar a esos de Garble y Lorelei, y como tu necesitaste poner en su lugar al desgraciado cabrón que te fastidio tu infancia!

Entonces todo el grupo guardo silencio, Jazz entendía ahora porque la pareja real se quería quedar y luchar junta, entonces Jazz suspiro resignado de mala gana. –Bien Twilight, entiendo pero no apruebo lo que dicen, nos iremos de aquí Dinky y yo, ¡pero recuerden que Tyrek puede aumentar su nivel incluso más que cuando se robó toda la magia alicornio y del caos hace años, y ahora está decidido a matarlos ya que los considera los causantes de su segunda derrota y de su encierro, sean muy precavidos!

-Lo sabemos Cool Jazz, descuida, haremos lo que sugirió Lighting, Dis y yo permanecernos juntos y nos cuidaremos mutuamente, que los padres del sol y la luna nos protejan y guíen para encontrar a su hija, ¡ahora prepárense, ya voy a tele transportarlos, por favor cuando ya sientan que se van quiten el escudo, Discord tú también prepárate para que puedas detener el ataque de Tyrek solo, ya que no podre ayudarte en ese instante!

-¡Ok Twilight, pero recuerda protegerte de igual forma, seguro varios químicos del este laboratorio muy probablemente hagan reacción gracias al gran poder mágico que estamos usando todos ahora!

-¡Gracias por el aviso Dis! ¡¿Dinky, Jazz están listos?!

-¡Si estamos listos Twilight, regresaremos si ustedes nos necesitan lo más rápido que podamos! –Dijo Dinky mientras Jazz asentía, entonces a la princesa le destellaron los ojos en blanco, desapareciendo a los jóvenes ponys, reaparecieron en el pasillo, de inmediato corrieron a las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. -¿Jazz que pasa? Te veo preocupado, descuida estoy segura que Twilight y Discord definitivamente derrotaran a Tyrek de una vez por todas.

-Es que Dinky… de verdad creo que Tyrek no es el problema. –Respondió Jazz con un tono nervioso. –Pienso que incluso uno de ellos podría ganarle, pero hay algo… que se siente muy maléfico y que sería muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros, que no es la ker y Doll, y son dos… y uno ya está peleando.

-Yo también tuve ese presentimiento Jazz, por eso no quería dejar atrás a la realeza de Ponyville. –Dijo Dinky igual de preocupada que el corcel, pero después sonrió un poco. -Pero igual aprecio que quien debe enfrentar eso son la princesa de la amistad y el señor del caos, nosotros solo le estorbaríamos en esa confrontación, y creo que tú lo juzgaste igual.

-Es cierto, espero que no nos equivoquemos y que Twi y Discord salgan adelante con esto. –Señalo el unicornio ya empezando a bajar por las escaleras, regresando al momento de la tele transportación el escudo desaparece, Tyrek pensó que fue el quien lo derribo. -¡YA VIERON TODOS USTEDES QUE NO SON MAS QUE BASURA PARÁSITA, AHORA PAGARAN EL PRECIO POR HABERME HUMILLADO NO SE CUANTAS VECES MISERABLES, EMPEZANDO POR ESE UNICORNIO DE QUINTA, DESPUÉS SECARE A DISCORD HASTA VOLVERLO POLVO, Y LUEGO DESOLLARE Y DESCORNARE A TWILIGHT PARA QUE SU MUERTE SEA LENTA Y MUY, MUY DOLOROSA! –El rayo va directamente donde estaban colocados los unicornios, Tyrek empezó a reír demencialmente, también esperando con eso poder robar toda la magia sanadora de Dinky. -¡HORA DE DESAPARECER ALIMAÑAS, YA HAN CONTAMINADO MI MUNDO Y MIS PODERES DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO, EL OLVIDO SERA EL PAGO POR SU SACRILEGIO!

-¡Y A MI ME DICEN LOCO, TU ESTAS TAN TOCADO COMO LA SOMBRA DE LA ROSADA TYREK! –Grito Discord, Entonces Tyrek vio que el draconequs detuvo su gran rayo con sus garras superiores, concentrando todo energía retrocediendo un poco, mientras Twilight se mantenía a su lado. -¡ESCUCHA CODICIOSO DEL ABISMO, LA MAGIA QUE TE ROBAS DE LOS DEMÁS JAMÁS SERA TUYA, ESO PODRÍA PROVOCAR TU EXTERMINIO… PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, ES OBVIO QUE NO SE PUEDE RAZONAR CONTIGO LOCO, TE VAS A MORIR Y VA SER ÚNICAMENTE CULPA TUYA!

-¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO SUCIO FENÓMENO, LO ÚNICO QUE HICISTE ES QUE TE DESAPARECERÁS ANTES DE LOS UNICORNIOS INÚTILES ESOS! –Grito Tyrek aumentando su fuerza ofensiva. -¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE, TE PETRIFICARON DOS VECES LAS ALIMAÑAS INFERIORES A TI MUGROSA SABANDIJA EXCRETADA, PARA QUE DESPUÉS UNA SUCIA PERRA AMARILLENTA TE CARCOMIERA EL CEREBRO, POR ESOS PECADOS CONTRA LA VIDA DECIDÍ QUITARTE TUS PODERES, UNA BESTIA COMO TU SOLO MERECE SER ELIMINADA, AGRADECE QUE EL GRAN Y PODEROSO TYREK TE HARÁ EL FAVOR DE MATARTE, A TI MISERABLE MONSTRUOSIDAD ENFERMIZA, QUE NI SUS SEMEJANTES SOPORTABAN, PERO QUE DIGO, TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ANORMALIDAD QUE DEBE SER CORREGIDA CON LA MUERTE COMO LO HARE CON SUS DEGENERADAS ADEFESIOS!

-¡YA ESTUVO, NO SOLO INSULTAS A MI PAREJA Y A MIS ÁNGELES, TAMBIÉN QUIERES ASESINARLOS, MALDITO XENOFÓBICO, MIS AMADOS TIENEN LAS ALMAS MAS BELLAS QUE HE TENIDO LA SUERTE DE SENTIR, COMO LAS ALMAS DE MIS OTROS HERMANOS! –Relincho Twilight a punto de perder completamente los estribos, aun peor que cuando golpeo a Demonsting en el calabozo de Canterlot. -¡NUESTRAS HIJAS SON DOS BELLAS Y MISERICORDIOSAS ÁNGELES QUE TUVIMOS LA SUERTE QUE DECIDIERAN DEJAR EL ELISEO PARA ACOMPAÑARNOS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, Y SON HERMOSAS EN SU PARTICULAR ESTILO, HE VISTO COMO LAS VEN NO SOLO PONYS, TAMBIÉN DRAGONES, CHANGELINGS Y GRIFOS, Y MI ESPOSO SE QUE... PERO NO ME IMPORTA YA QUE EL ES POR DENTRO UNO DE SERES MAS BELLOS DE TODA LA CREACIÓN, POR INSULTARLOS TE VOY ARRANCAR ESA COSA QUE TIENES POR CORAZÓN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡Si quieres Twilight puedo transformar mi apariencia en tu "potro ideal", yo sé que soy…feo! –Dijo Discord pestañeándole a su yegua como un personaje de anime, la princesa se sonrojo mucho. -¡No digas tonterías mi vida, tú sabes que no le doy tanta importancia al físico, como tú lo haces, sé que no soy tan bonita como tu primera novia, la pony más gentil y noble que tengo el honor de conocer, es por tu bella alma la razón por la que me enamore de ti!

-¡CARAJOS DEL TÁRTARO, CIERREN AMBOS SU NAUSEABUNDO Y ACARAMELADO HOCICO! -Grito completamente fuera de sus casillas Tyrek, la plática de la pareja real lo hizo perder lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol. -¡DE HABER SABIDO QUE SE VOLVERÍAN LA PAREJA MAS REPULSIVA DE EQUESTRIA LOS HABRÍA MATADO NADA MAS AL CONOCERLOS!

-¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO SOLO DE IDA AL ABISMO CENTAURO! –Grito Twilight ya cubriendo todo el lugar con su aura, cuando Discord la mira directamente a los ojos en silencio, entonces ambos asienten mientras la princesa apagaba su cuerno. –Te entiendo mi vida, aquí estaré para apoyarte si lo necesitas.

-¡POBRE PRINCESA RAMERA, YA PERDIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCERME POR SUS SENTIMENTALISMOS ROÑOSOS! –Gimió Tyrek lanzando todo su poder a la pareja, pareció que Discord perdía el control del rayo, haciendo gozar a Tyrek, pero al draconequs le salieron otro par de brazos, los cuales tenían agarrando una gran raqueta de tenis. -¡¿PERO QUE PENDEJADAS ESTAS HACIENDO DISCORD?!

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Gritando y vistiéndose como un tenista profesional Discord empieza a dar su golpe de revés a la energía como si fuera una pelota de tenis, empezando a contrarrestar y regresársela su creador. -¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES RESPONDER MI SAQUE VACO!

-¡ESTO NO ES UNA DE TUS TONTERÍAS PSICÓTICAS DISCORD, ESTO ES EL VERDADERO PODER MÁGICO, REALIZADO POR EL SER QUE ES EL ELEGIDO PARA CONTROLARLA!

-¡ENTONCES TE REGRESO SU PODER SU ALTEZA REAL, NO SOY DIGNO DE QUE ME TOQUE SI APLICAMOS TU RAZONAMIENTO! –Señalo Discord aplicando solo un poco más de fuerza a su saque, regresando completamente el golpe mágico de Tyrek, no pudo intentar volver a reabsorberla golpeándolo y provocando una gran explosión, que provoca que los químicos guardados ahí exploten casi de inmediato, aumentando la detonaciones y el daño al lugar, el centauro salió disparado al salón del trono cubierto con llamas de todos los colores, estrellándose en la pared y clavándose ahí, recibiendo varias llamaradas de los químicos que explotaban. -¡DESGRACIADO DOLL, QUE TIPO DE ELEMENTOS GUARDAS EN TU SUPUESTO LABORATORIO! ¡¿TRINITROTOLUENO, PLUTONIO?! –Menciono el centauro ya todo chamuscado, cuando hizo estallar su aura para apagar la conflagración de químicos, vio que donde era el laboratorio seguía ardiendo con grandes llamaradas sin notarse signos de vida. -¡WHUA, JA, JA, JA, JA, SI DISCORD Y TWILIGHT DEBIERON VOLVERSE POLVO POR ESA EXPLOSIÓN, ES UNA PENA QUE SE DESAPARECIERAN RÁPIDO, DESCUIDEN PARA DISFRUTAR ALGO DE SU MUERTE IRÉ A PONYVILLE A DARLE LA NOTICIA A SUS BASTARDAS! .. ¡¿QUEEEEE?!-En el momento de su burla varias copias de Discord vestidos como bomberos llegan en un camión bomba invisible, empezando a apagar el fuego del lugar. -¡PUTO CABRÓN, HICISTE UNO DE TUS CHISTES, PERO TE VOY A ELIMINAR UNO POR UNO! –Amenazo Tyrek cuando vio que el Discord original y Twilight estaban sentados dentro de un escudo mágico, calentando bombones con la energía sobrante del ataque del centauro. –¡NO PUEDE SER, ESA TWILIGHT SE ESTA PRESTANDO PARA ESTO!

-Esta magia es asquerosa e inútil, no pueden cocer un bombón correctamente. –Comento burlonamente Twi acercándose el dulce, lo termino de cocinar con su magia. –Dis te he dicho que tengas cuidado con tus parrilladas, mira cómo dejaste este lugar, si sé que es de un pendejo pero debemos respetar la propiedad ajena, que bueno que tenías a los bomberos listos.

-Ya sabes que desde que soy amigo de Fluttershy tengo preparadas cosas así mi vida, me gusta ser caótico, pero ya estando listo para corregir si me paso un poco. –Menciono el draconequs tomándose una taza de té vestido como inglés, entonces voltea a ver a Tyrek tranquilamente. –Espero un momento mi buen señor, solo termino de beber mi té con mi esposa y de nuevo lo atenderé.

-Tú… tú… ¡MISERABLE ABERRACIÓN! –Grito Tyrek completamente histérico, empezó a correr hacia la pareja con la firme intención de atropellarlos con su carrera. -¡VOY A APLASTARLOS COMO LOS GUSANOS QUE SON, NO SON DIGNOS DE SER MUGRE EN MI HERRADURAS!

-Discord mi amor, yo sé que tú de verdad tienes muchas razones más que justificadas para despreciar a este maldito miserable, incluso Fluttershy y yo las tenemos, ya que hizo que equivocaras tu trote. –Comento Twilight tomando un poco de su té. –Pero recuerda que no estamos en una situación ideal, debemos buscar a Celestia y derrotar a cuantos compañeros de este tipo que nos topemos, te sugiero que tomes este enfrentamiento seriamente… bueno pero siendo el amo del caos, desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para tus manipulaciones, lo cual es una pena, ya que son muy divertidas.

-Mi querida Twilight, estos diez años me conociste muy bien por dentro y por fuera…

-Por favor Dis no vayas a poner tus órganos por fuera otra vez, aunque fue interesante, ya que tienes mucho en común con nuestras potrancas.

-Tranquila mi amor, solo lo hice una vez y tú nunca lo vas a olvidar. –Menciono Discord tomándose todo su té, educadamente se limpió con una servilleta que saco de su manga, dándole una limpia a su esposa. –Gracias mi lord, es usted todo un caballero.

-Ni lo menciones mi lady, es cierto que estamos cortos de tiempo.-Al decir esto Discord ve un reloj de pulsera de arena en su brazo. –Ya no debemos extendernos tanto, ¿podrás solo ver querida? ya que me la debes cuando te enfrentaste al cisne cuando era un zopilote.

-Lo intentarte, pero si la cosa toma un giro raro me meto sin preguntar.

-Me parece justo, ya que yo haría lo mismo. –Entonces Discord chasquea y sale del campo de fuerza, poniéndose frente a Tyrek, este al verlo apresura su cabalgata para aplastarlo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. –Tyrek… ¿de verdad crees que con solo correr me vas a vencer?

-¡¿Qué dices, pinche lagarto?! –Menciona Tyrek, entonces se dio cuenta que Discord tenía razón, frenándose violentamente a centímetros de este. -¡¿SI SABES ESO PORQUE ME DETUVISTE?! ¡HABRÍAS CONSEGUIDO UNA VENTAJA VALIOSA!

-La verdad es algo simple Tyrek, si te derrotaba así chillarías que no pudiste usar toda tu fuerza y que no la pudiste usar por mis trucos, ¡A TI SE TE DEBE DERROTAR CUANDO ESTAS AL MÁXIMO, COMO LO HICIERON MIS QUERIDAS TWILIGHT, FLUTTERSHY Y EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS AMIGAS, INCLUSO CÓMO LO REALIZO TROMPETILLA!

-¡SIGUES UN GRAN PENDEJO DISCORD! –Se rio Tyrek a la explicación de Discord. -¡SI USO TODO EL PODER QUE TENGO TE DESAPARECE DE INMEDIATO, YA QUE MI NIVEL ACTUAL SUPERA POR MUCHO CUANDO TU PERRA ME DIO LA MAGIA ALICORNIO GRACIAS A TI Y SUS AMIGAS, AHORA PODRÍA DESAPARECERLAS NO SOLO A ELLAS TRANSFORMADAS, SINO TAMBIÉN A SUS APRENDICES DE MIERDA!

-Pues no venciste a Cool Jazz, y él se considera el débil del grupo, más bien el no solo te venció a ti, también a las víctimas de Rabia, y después te dieron entre Skydancer y Apple Bloom una paliza que definitivamente merecías…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ESE JAZZ ME DERROTO SOLO POR SUERTE, YA CUANDO ME ENFRENTE A ESE PAR DE BURRAS YA ESTABA HERIDO POR EL TRUCO DEL OTRO BURRO, AHORA TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR EL PODER VERDADERO DEL GRAN TYREK! –Entonces el centauro empezó a expulsar todo su poder, haciendo temblar todo el lugar, Discord apenas se contiene en pie cubriéndose con sus extremidades superiores, mientras Twilight veía todo desde dentro del campo de fuerza, notándose completamente tranquila, mientras el centauro empezó a crecer, abriendo la boca, empezando a absorber toda la magia que hay en el ambiente, provocando que los poderes de los drones básicos, alarmas y vigilancia que todavía funcionaban fueran hacia él, provocando ahora si un fallo de seguridad casi total, entonces creció aún más que cuando se robó la magia alicornio, apenas cabía en el gran salón del trono de Dark Doll. -¡¿VES DESGRACIADO ENGENDRO?"! ¡AHORA SON MAS PODEROSO DE QUE NUNCA HABÍA SIDO, ESE JAZZ ME GANO PORQUE NO ME TRANSFORME TOTALMENTE COMO AHORA, PERO TU Y TU PERRA POR SU CRIMEN DE ROBARME MI DERECHO DE NACIMIENTO DEBEN SER EXTERMINADOS, DESEARAN AMBOS QUE NUNCA ENCONTRARAN ESA LLAVE, DESEARAN SER MIS ESCLAVOS PERO AHORA VOY A EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS!

-Vaya… no me esperaba esto. –Menciono Discord viendo con los completamente abiertos el cambio de Tyrek, estese empezó a carcajear demencialmente, pensó que Discord perdió su espíritu de lucha. -¡Ya viste que soy superior Discord, pero ya no podrás obtener mi piedad, tal vez si me suplicas como el perro que eres te extermine rápido, pero si suplicas por tu perra lo único que harás será que a ella la masacre más lentamente para saborear sus ladridos! –Entonces se fijó en Twilight, vio que estaba en la misma posición con el mismo gesto. -¡Ja, esta perra está paralizada por mi presencia, seguramente se arrepintió de su crimen contra mí, pero deberá pagar con su sangre por eso!...

-No me importa lo que digas estúpido, solo eres un globo de acción de gracias muy inflado y muy feo. – Dijo en voz baja Discord entre dientes, callando a Tyrek de golpe. –Te crees la gran cosa, la última coca del desierto, pero solo eres un pobre idiota que no se da cuenta de la realidad, has lo que quieras imbécil, a mí ni me interesa. –Entonces Discord se tapa los ojos con una venda, poniendo una pose de alguien que será fusilado. –Soy todo tuyo Tyrek, cuando quieras.

-¡SI QUE ERES UN IDIOTA DISCORD, EL QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD ERES TÚ, VIVES EN UN MUNDO DE FANTASÍA, EN QUE LAS SABANDIJAS CREEN QUE PUEDEN EXISTIR CON LO SERES MAGNÁNIMOS, YA ME CANSE DE QUE MIS OJOS SEAN AFECTADOS POR TU ASQUEROSA FORMA, DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE! –Entonces Tyrek dispara un gran rayo a Discord, quien no se mueve y lo recibe completamente desapareciendo en este mientras rompía la pared del salón, llegando el rayo al límite del reino ocasionando una gran explosión. -¡HASTA NUNCA GUSANO, PERO DESCUIDA AHORA SIGUE TU PERRA, SE ALCANZARAN EL TÁRTARO! –Entonces Tyrek furiosamente voltea a ver a Twilight, quien seguía con el mismo gesto inmóvil. -¡ACABO DE DESAPARECER A TU BESTIA, Y TU SIGUES IGUAL SPARKLE, DEFINITIVAMENTE ENLOQUECISTE, ME GUSTARÍA VER COMO TE COMPORTAS COMO BESTIA, PERO TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE VIVIR EN MI MUNDO, TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZÓN Y EL CUERNO, PARA VIOLAR CON ESTE A TUS ENGENDROS HASTA SU ULTIMO ALIENTO! – Con esta amenaza Tyrek esperaba que Twilight saliera del escudo para atacar furiosa y demencialmente, pero siguió dentro con su mismo gesto. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA ESTÚPIDA, QUE YA NO TE INTERESAN TUS HIJAS, ESTÁN TAN ATERRADA POR MI PODER QUE YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA, QUE NO QUIERES ENFRENTARME?!

-Claro que no solo quiero enfrenarte… quisiera romperte como si fueras una tabla podrida Tyrek, nadie amenaza a mis angelitos. –Dijo Twilight mientras se le ensombrecían los ojos mostrando amenazadoramente sus dientes, en ese instante fue Tyrek quien se paralizo por la presencia de la princesa, entonces Twi sonríe un poco. –Pero le prometí a Dis que no intervendría si no era necesario… rayos no habrá dicho esto de saber que no pasaría nunca.

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS, SUCIA PERRA?! ¡A TU MARIDO LO ACABO DE DESAPARECER…! –Cuando Tyrek estaba tratando de entender lo que dijo Twilight reapareció Discord frente a él, como si este hubiera salido de un salón de bronceado. –Qué asco, que mala calidad de bronceado, el Spa de Ponyville ofrece un mejor servicio, espero que puedan arreglar las diferencias que me hizo este pésimo servicio, espero no tener algún lunar de más por tu culpa Tyrek, si es así te voy a demandar.

-Pero… como… ¡¿CÓMO SOBREVISTE DISCORD?! (¡ESE FUE EL RAYO MAS FUERTE QUE JAMÁS HAYA CONJURADO ANTES!) –Se quedó atónito Tyrek, pero de inmediato se recupera tronándose los nudillos. –¡Seguro sobreviviste con tus poderes absurdos, pero no me importa, lo único que conseguiste es que vas a durar unos minutos más vivo, pero el resultado será el mismo, tu miserable existencia se terminara bajo mis garras y cascos! –Entonces Tyrek le lanza una sarta de puñetazos directos a Discord, cubriéndolo con sus enormes brazos, provocando un enorme agujero. -¡AHORA QUIERO VER COMO TE ZAFAS DE ESTO HIJO DEL AVERNO!

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. –Menciono burlonamente Twilight, haciendo que Tyrek la volteara ver. –Y no hay peor sordo que él no quiere escuchar, felicitaciones centauro, tú cumpliste los dos dichos de un golpe.

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES TWILIGHT, SE NOTA QUE TE CONTAGIO SU RETRASO MENTAL DISCORD, PERO DESCUIDA, ESO SE CURA CON LA MUERTE!

-Sabes, yo no voy a perder mi tiempo en explicártelo, por eso te lo voy a decir directo y sin rodeos… ¡TU MEZQUINO IDIOTA ERES EL MAS DÉBIL DE TODOS LOS QUE SE DIERON ESE BAÑO, SOLO TE INFLAS ABSORBIENDO MAGIA, SI A JAZZ HUBIERA QUERIDO TE MATA FÁCIL, PERO COMO APENAS APRENDIÓ A BRILLAR Y NO ES NADA VIOLENTO TE SALVASTE, DISCORD TE VA HACER LO QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE ERES, UNA GRAN Y ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-¡MALDITA ENAJENADA MENTAL, YO CONOZCO EL LIMITE DE MI PODER, Y SE QUE ESTE TODAVÍA ESTA MUY LEJOS POR LLEGAR, SI DICES ESO POR ESE MÚSICO ES PARA CONFUNDIRME, USTEDES SON UNA BASURA TWILIGHT, ERES UNA LOCA LENGÜILARGA COMO TU MALDITO CONSOLADOR, SI NO LO HE MATADO VOY ARRANCARTE LA QUIJADA ENFRENTE DE ÉL, PARA DE INMEDIATO METERLE SU MUGRE COLA POR SU BOCAZA, PARA QUE AMBOS SE MUERAN UNO FRENTE AL OTRO AL MISMO TIEMPO SIN PODERSE CONSOLAR, ASÍ EL ULTIMO QUE EXPIRE SU SUFRIMIENTO SERA TOTAL, TAL VEZ INVITE A ESA RABIA PARA QUE SE COMA LO ÚLTIMOS SENTIMIENTOS DE USTEDES, ESPERO QUE SEAS LA ULTIMA EN MORIR PRINCESA…!

-No sé por qué de nuevo voy a hacer esto… -Menciono Twilight parándose y poniéndose en guardia, Tyrek se relamió, sentía cerca su venganza, pero la princesa no ataca, más bien le ofrece un trato. –Ríndete Tyrek y lárgate de Equestria, regresa a tú lugar de nacimiento donde gobierna Scorpan, aceptarte en su reino será su decisión, pero tú ya no eres bienvenido ni el tártaro, acepta esta última clemencia, te juro que ya no te daremos más si sigues comportándote de esta manera.

-¡ERES UNA PENDEJA HIJA DE PUTA HABLADORA…!

-Me das mucha lastima… perdiste tu oportunidad de reiniciar en otro lado, todo lo que te pase de aquí en adelante será tu única responsabilidad. –Indico Twilight volviéndose a sentar. –Gracias corazón por darme esta oportunidad, no a todos se puede convencer de dejar el mal camino.

-Lo siento mí querida Twilight, tú siempre tratas de descubrir lo bueno de todos. –Señalo Discord debajo del puño de Tyrek, este se sorprendió ya que no se oía ni siquiera un poco herido. –Este güey, las arpías y Doll no van a cambiar, tuvieron muchas oportunidades de buscar paz, pero no, me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer.

-Tú has lo que requieras mi amor, sé que será lo correcto, suerte. -Dijo Twilight limpiándose algunas lágrimas. -Tengo mucha suerte, por lo menos conocí a grandes ponys que sí tuvieron el valor de cambiar, y uno de ellos se volvió el compañero de mi vida y me dio dos querubines de regalo.

-¡YA DEJA DE BALBUCEAR YEGUA DEL ABISMO…! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –Entonces Tyrek sintió como le empujaban su brazos, y el con su fuerza terrible no podía detenerlo. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIÉNDOME?!

-Creo que es por demás obvio que está pasando Gran, poderoso… ¿y bien dotado? Tyrek. –Respondió Discord saliendo del agujero sosteniendo un paraguas, con eso detuvo los golpes del centauro. –Tu "lluvia de puñetazos" es tan solo un roció matinal.

-¡YA BASTA DE JUEGOS INFANTILES, ES HORA DE LA REALIDAD, ES HORA DE TU FIN ABERRACIÓN DEL AVERNO! –Aulló Tyrek lanzando un gran rayo mágico, el cual Discord repele con su paraguas hacia el techo, rompiéndolo y explotando en lo alto iluminando la noche nublada en rojo, entonces Discord se puso a mirar la explosión. –Asco, que fuegos artificiales tan desagradables.

-¡NO TE BURLES DEL GRAN TYREK GUSANO! –Entonces Tyrek empieza a lanzar centellas continuas de su cuerno, provocando que Discord retrocediera hasta el ventanal, entonces el centauro empujo al draconequs hacia afuera, al patio central de Doll, donde había una fuente gótica, rompiéndola, todavía no terminaba de caer Discord cuando Tyrek usando toda su masa lo aplasta. -¡TE VOY A SACAR LAS ENTRAÑAS MALDITO HIJO DE… AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! –En ese instante Discord poniéndose una bata de boxeador e incluso guantes marca reyes, le tiro de facto un gancho derecho directamente al centro de su torso, al recibir el impacto Tyrek abrió completamente los ojos mostrando varias de sus venas, escupiendo de manera horrible, a la sazón Discord empezó a girar su zurda como si fuera una rueda sonando como una sierra, entonces cuando cae Tyrek Discord le da un golpe directo a la mandíbula provocando que se mordiera la lengua viéndose el golpe en cámara lenta, se le fue deformando el rostro de a poco a poco, abriendo su boca escupiendo mucha sangre, arrojándolo hacia el frente, Discord concentra más fuerza de nuevo en su derecha, arrojándose a donde iba a caer su rival, volviéndolo a golpear directamente mandándolo a volar al aire, Discord miro a donde lo había enviado, después de unos segundos marca una x en el suelo, chasquea para quitarse de ahí, entonces Tyrek cae de cabeza exactamente en la marca, gritando horriblemente deformándosele todo el rostro, después como pudo se recompuso lo mejor posible el centauro, volteando a ver a Discord, quien estaba sentado como si estuviera en su esquina, mientras copias suyas actuaban como su asistentes y manager. -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Discord?!

-Yo quería tener una escena como la de la película "Rocky" pero creo que no se va poder. –Dijo el draconequs mientras sus copias le daban aire y bebía de un termo. –Pretendía replicar la escena final donde Rocky Balboa después de que le robaran la pelea, cuando grita el nombre de su querida Adriana, solamente ocupando yo y Twilight esos lugares, gracias por no dejarme hacer lo que quería Tyrek, a menos de que tengas más fuerza que todavía no hayas mostrado.

-¡ENTONCES LO QUE ME PEDISTE QUE SEA TU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD DISCORD! –Entonces Tyrek se cubre con su energía maligna y, brinca y se arroja como meteorito encendido con energía roja oscura. -¡AHORA VERAS CUAL ES EL VERDADERO PODER… AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –Discord inflo su puño de león como si fuera un globo, dándole un golpe directamente al estómago, deformando toda esa área, deteniendo de facto el ataque del centauro, y se vio en su rostro que ese ataque le ocasiono el mayor dolor que jamás haya sentido. -¿Qué… está pasando? Nunca… nadie… ni mis padres… ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME TANTO DAÑO, YO ESTOY A LO MÁXIMO DE MIS PODERES… SEGURAMENTE USASTE TUS PODERES PARA ENGAÑARME! –Entonces Discord vuelve a golpear a Tyrek, pero esta vez sin usar sus poderes ni hacer algo improbable con su cuerpo, fue solo un golpe común… menos para Tyrek, quien lo sintió peor que el anterior. -¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?! ¡ESTA SENSACIÓN NO ES DE UNO DE TUS TRUCOS DE FERIA! –En ese momento Tyrek se arrodilla cubriéndose donde lo golpeo Discord. -¡EL DAÑO QUE ME PROVOCO ESTE INFELIZ ES GRAVE, AUN MUCHO PEOR QUE EL QUE PROVOCO SOLAR Y JAZZ JUNTOS, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, NO ES POSIBLE, NO ES POSIBLE, QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-Es por demás obvio Tyrek. –Respondió sarcásticamente Twilight. – Debo admitir que tu poder es impresionante, pero si lo comparo con el de mi marido y con el mío… eres un principiante, que apenas empieza a leer un libro, mientras nosotros ya leímos toda la saga completa… más bien eres un pobre que lee los resúmenes de magipedia, nunca obtendrás el conocimiento y fuerza real así.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE MULA DE PORQUERÍA, ESTO DEBE SER UNA ALUCINACIÓN, SI DEBE SER ESO, SEGURO LA VÍBORA DE DISCORD ME ESTA APLICANDO EL TRUCO CON LA QUE LES VIO LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDAS CUANDO LO CONOCIERON!

-Tyrek, de verdad como dice mi Twilight no ves más allá de lo que tienes colgado de tu nariz. –Respondió Discord al comentario del centauro levitando frente a él. –Yo no te hecho que muestres lo peor de tu persona, tú lo hiciste solo, habría intentado sacar tu lado bueno en ese caso, pero el detalle es que tú no tienes eso, nunca en tu vida lo tuviste, y lo sé desde que hablaste tan despectivamente de tu hermano cuando me dijiste que no valía nada como ese collar, quien ni siquiera respeta un poco a su familia es un ser despreciable y de lo más repulsivo, y como amenazaste a mi familia no voy a estar conforme hasta que no te haga sufrir el daño que tú has hecho tus victimas… ultima oportunidad Tyrek, largarte lejos no solo de Equestria, sino de los reinos de todos nuestros aliados, incluyendo el de tu hermano Scorpan, un miserable como tú debe vivir en el mejor de los casos como ermitaño, lejos de todos, y en el peor encerrado en una pequeña celda encadenado como la bestia que eres.

-¡TUS BALBUCEOS NO ME CONVENCERÁN DE HACER… UGH! –Al empezar a negarse Tyrek de nuevo Discord empieza a golpearlo de una manera salvaje, poniéndose un dōgi, morado mientras que toda su melena se le erizo hacia arriba, cubriéndose con un aura centellante, el draconequs no dejaba partes del cuerpo de Tyrek sin recibir su tratamiento, Tyrek al intentar contratacar solo recibía más daño ya que Discord esquiva el ataque y lo atacaba peor por bajar en ese instante la guardia, después de darle una ráfaga atroz de golpes y patadas le lanzaba un rayo mágico para rematarlo, mandándolo a volar, o a estrellarse en suelo o contra una pared, para de inmediato volver a hacerle lo mismo. -¡ESTO NO ES UNA ALUCINACIÓN, NADA PODRÍA HACERME SENTIR TANTO DAÑO EN SUEÑOS! – Señalo Tyrek dándose cuenta de la realidad, después de ser arrojado otra vez pudo recomponerse un poco y se puso un escudo de energía para defenderse. -¡ESTO ES GRAVE, NECESITO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN UN CONTRAATAQUE EFICAZ Y FATAL, PARA ELIMINAR A ESTE INFELIZ, PARA RETIRARME Y TRATAR DE CURARME, NECESITO LA AYUDA DE ALGUNO DE LOS OTROS…!

-Por favor Tyrek, ¿tú qué harías si ellos estuvieran en tu lugar? –Se cuestionó Discord poniéndose sobre él es escudo, sonriendo burlonamente. –O los abandonarías a su suerte o peor, les darías el tiro de gracia, aunque suplicaran por tu ayuda, eres un pobre hipócrita, además varios de tus… "amiguitos de juego". –Al decir esto Discord alza las garras y mueve irónicamente sus pulgares. –Tienen su propios asuntos, y aunque no los tuvieran no vendrían aquí, tal vez ese dragón si, solo por el honor que tiene para rescatar a un compañero.

-¡Cierra… eso que tienes por boca gusano! –Tyrek hizo que su campo de fuerza emitiera una electricidad roja, intentando electrocutar a Discord, al principio pareció que tenía éxito, parecía que un gran rayo alcanzo al draconequs, mostrando incluso su sistema óseo. -¡SI, COCÍNATE COMO SI ESTUVIERAS EN UN HORNO FENÓMENO!

-¡Discord ya deja de jugar! –Grito Twilight ya notándose muy fastidiada. -¡Sé que eres muy burlón, pero no exageres, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz este tipo ya que pierdas todos los estribos!

-Vaya, no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me estoy divirtiendo, pero tienes razón Twi, capaz que este infeliz hace lo que realizo ese Cell en el manga de colección de Spike. –Comento Discord dejando de estar electrificado, haciendo que la electricidad recorriera por sus brazos en un circuito hasta un horno de microondas, usando esa energía para calentar un pedazo de pizza que se comió nada sonó la alarma del aparato. –No debemos perder el tiempo, los compañeros de esta basura son más peligrosos y desperdiciar energía con Tyrek sería un error, descuida ya termino, no dejare que se infle como globo y explote, no cometeré ese error de juicio. – Entonces Discord conecta su horno directamente al campo de fuerza de Tyrek, absorbiendo instantáneamente, dejando a Tyrek sin ningún tipo de defensa. -¿Ahora qué hago? ya me convertí en boxeador y en Gohan, ¡ya se! –Discord se viste como Akuma (Gouki) de Street Fighter, entonces hace el movimiento _Shun Goku Satsu,_ todo el lugar se oscurece y se empiezan a escuchar golpes muy continuos, después de unos segundos vuelve la imagen del lugar, Tyrek esta tirado completamente inmóvil mientras Discord está para de espaldas hacia la cuarta pared, apareciendo en su dōgi negro una imagen de él haciendo una señal de pulgar arriba guiñando un ojo y la leyenda "32 Hit Combo". -¿Ya ven que si pude agarrar a este tipo y hacer mi movimiento especial? No que el usuario original al hacerlo contra gigantes desde X-men Vs Street Fighter solo avanza sin hacer nada. –Entonces Tyrek se empieza a para muy lentamente. -¿Todavía estas consiente Tyrek, que movieron el nivel de stamina con el código Konami?

Tyrek empezó a jadear desesperadamente al ver a Discord enfrente de el sin poder formar alguna palabra con los ojos completamente abiertos, en ese momento sintió el verdadero terror por primera vez en su vida, el terror que le ocasionaba a varias de sus víctimas, entendió que cometió un grave error al amenazar no a Discord, sino a sus seres amados, haciendo que se enfureciera al extremo, también se dio cuenta que seguramente Twilight podría llegar a ese nivel, solo que por ser ella más tranquila y no estar peleando en ese instante no lo demostró, pero definitivamente podría lógralo y rápido, empezó a retroceder sintiendo que ninguna de sus extremidades le respondían rápido, teniendo un gran ataque de pánico. -¡NO, NO, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Grito Tyrek mientras le lanzaba un gran puñetazo a Discord, quien lo detuvo con solo una garra. -¡ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE LOCURA!

-Ay ya me aburrí. - Menciono Discord poniendo una mueca. –Necesitamos Twi y yo encontrar a Cai-Cai así que te voy a tener que amarrar para que dejes de estar fregando ya que no te noqueas con nada, no soy un ojete que asesina a sangre fría como tú y no voy a cometer el error de varios animes que cuando tienen al villano en turno casi derrotado no le dan el golpe final, por eso antes de que ocurra un giro de la trama voy a golpearte para herirte y que no puedas… ¡Hey! –En ese instante una gran llama de fuego se interpone entre Discord y Tyrek, haciendo que el Draconequs retrocediera. -¡Mierda, de nuevo salió con una situación muy cliché este tipo!

-¡¿Discord, estas bien, no te quemaste?! –Salió del escudo Twilight al ver ese ataque. -¡Este fuego es muy diferente al de Tyrek, su intensidad incluso creo que quemaría a Spike, Celestia, Scootalo y a Solar, ni se diga que pueda dañarte mucho a ti!

-¡No te inquietes Twilight, estoy bien pero de verdad estuvo muy cerca! –Dijo muy preocupado Discord al ver ese fuego como ardía. -¡Si eso me hubiera alcanzado a tocar aunque fuera un poco me iba a cocinar totalmente después, incluso apagándolo!

-Te diste cuenta maldito engendro. –Comento apareciendo de entre las llamas la otra nueva heraldo de Doll, riéndose completamente sin control, Discord y Twilight al verla sintieron un gran temblor que recorrió sus cuerpos, sintieron una gran maldad de esta yegua. -¡USTEDES MALDITOS HAN CONTAMINADO ESTE MUNDO, TU PRINCESITA CON BOBERÍAS INÚTILES, Y TU PERRO CON TONTERÍAS Y BROMAS DE RETRASADO MENTAL, PERO YO LOS PURIFICARE CON FUEGO!

-¡Escucha desgraciada idiota, no sé qué te hizo ese Doll, pero te aseguro que él te va traicionar, así que sugiero que calmes y pienses un poco! – Señalo Twilight poniéndose en guardia y encendiendo su aura completamente, llegando rápidamente al nivel de su esposo. -¡Reacciona tonta…!

-Pobre princesa tarada, yo sé lo que quiere mi amo –Dijo la yegua oscura descaradamente. -¡PERO LE DEBO QUE ME HAYA LIBERADO DE NI PRISIÓN PATÉTICA, POR ESO LO SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN, YA LOS DOS BUSCAMOS LO MISMO, QUE TODOS DESAPAREZCAN EN UN MAR DE FUEGO, Y CUANDO QUEDEMOS SOLO LOS DOS PELEAREMOS PARA VER QUIÉN ES EL SER SUPERIOR QUE MERECE PERMANECER VIVO, ASÍ CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS TENDRÁ LO QUIERE, JA, JA, JA!

-Esta yegua… esta cegada por su codicia… quiere conseguir sus deseos sin importarle como lo consiga. –Dijo Twilight analizando el tono de su rival, Discord se puso a su lado para defenderla. –Escucha, no siempre se puede conseguir lo que deseas rompiendo el equilibrio, la armonía…

-¡AL DIABLO LA ARMONÍA! –Respondió burlonamente la yegua aplaudiendo con sus cascos. -¡¿PARA REQUIERES ESA COSA INÚTIL SI PUEDO OBTENER TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO?!

-No mames… -Dijo Discord sudando muy frio. –Si tú solo eras una especie de sueño de otra…

-¡NO SIGAS HABLANDO COSAS RETRASADO, O CURARE TU SÍNDROME DE DOWN CON LA MUERTE EN FUEGO! – Amenazo la yegua encendiéndose más dispuesta a matar a Discord, entonces Tyrek pudo reaccionar, parecía que sus enemigos la olvidaron por la nueva retadora, el centauro se dio cuenta que la heraldo tenía un nivel muy parecido a la princesa de la amistad y del señor del caos, si no es que más alto, pero en lugar de retirarse puso un rostro colérico mostrando los dientes. –Hay otra… ¡Hay otra sabandija que tiene el poder que solo mece Tyrek! –Indico el centauro completamente fuera de sí, pero cambio su rostro una mueca de felicidad siniestra. -¡Pero esta perra no está protegida como los elementos, Doll, Sonata y la iguana, a esta si la puedo secar recuperando mi poder, y con este derrotare a este par de hijos de la chingada! –Entonces atacando por la espalda sin querer ayudar a su "aliada" Tyrek abre completamente sus fauces empezando a absorber el poder oscuro del heraldo, empezando a crecer aún más. -¡SI, GRACIAS POR CREAR ESTA GRAN BANQUETE DOLL, GRACIAS A ESTO TE PODRE MATAR Y TOMAR MI LUGAR COMO EL REY DEL MUNDO!

-¡Tyrek, no hagas eso! –Grito Twilight muy preocupada notando lo que ocurría, la yegua oscura se empezó a tambalear, Tyrek se empezó a carcajear dementemente. -¡ESTÚPIDA, A PESAR DE TODO QUIERES AYUDAR ESTA DEMONIO, PERO A MI NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO ES UNA BATERÍA, LA CUAL DRENARE HASTA QUE LA EXTERMINE…!

-¡DEJA DE MUGIR IDIOTA Y ESCÚCHANOS IMBÉCIL! –Grito Discord con un rostro muy tenso. -¡SI NO DEJAS DE HACER ESTO TÚ ERES EL QUE SE SERA EXTERMINADO!

-¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A ESCUCHAR SUS AMENAZAS VANAS DISCORD! –Contesto Tyrek haciendo lo contrario de lo que pidió la pareja real de Ponyville, empezó a absorber la magia más rápidamente, entonces empezó a crecer anormalmente y a alterar todo su cuerpo, empezando a romperse su piel sangrando y notándose sus venas. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASÁNDOME?! ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLAR ESTA MAGIA!

-¿Qué pasa Tyrek, comiste más de lo que puedes digerir? –Dijo siniestramente la yegua parándose como si nada a pesar de que el centauro seguía absorbiendo su poder. –Eres un pobre e inútil ente, ¿dime algo, que pasa cuando una pe botella se pone debajo de una gran cascada, o cuando se rellena una presa en época de lluvias, no lo sabes? ¡Pues pronto lo sabrás, ya que eso te va a pasar a ti!

-¡ESTÚPIDA, LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ENTONCES ES ABRIR UNA COMPUERTA PARA DESFOGAR EL EXCESO, Y LO VOY A ARROJAR COMPLETAMENTE SOBRE TI! –Entonces Tyrek empieza a formar una gran bola de energía entre sus cuernos, haciendo el mayor ataque que nunca había formado. -¡ESTO ACABARA CONTIGO MISERABLE PERRA, TU MISMA FUERZA DE DEMONIO TE HARÁ PEDAZOS!

-Je, je, je, lo dudo, es más... ¡ESTO TE VA A DESTRUIR TAMBIÉN MÍSERO PARASITO! –Entonces como si fueran palabras mágicas a Tyrek se le empezó a agrietar los cuernos y la cabeza, sacando llamas vivas de dentro de él. -¡DESGRACIADA SÚCUBO, QUE LE HICISTE A MI CUERPO!

-¡ES QUE LLEGASTE A TU LO ULTIMO DE TU DE CAPACIDAD DE CONTENCIÓN TYREK, TODA LA ESTRUCTURA DE TUS PAREDES SE DAÑO! –Señalo analógicamente la yegua haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos. -¡DEBISTE ABRIR TU COMPUERTAS ANTES, DEBISTE HACERLE CASO AL RETARDADO DE DISCORD, PERO AHORA TODA LA FUERZA DE LA MAGIA QUE TE DI YA TE DAÑO, POR MÁS QUE INTENTES EXPULSARLA YA LLEGASTE AL PUNTO DE NO REGRESO, LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES PONER MÁS RAPIDEZ Y FUERZA A MI PODER PARA QUE TE ROMPAS HACIENDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN, COMO CUANDO UNA PRESA SE REVIENTA E INUNDA TODA LA COMARCA, QUEDANDO SOLO ESCOMBROS DE ELLA!

-¡NO DETENTE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, HARE LO QUE TU QUIERAS SI ME DEJAS VIVIR!

-¡¿AHORA SUPLICAS, EH PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! ¡PUEDES CHUPARME EL TRASERO SABANDIJA, ESTO ES TU CASTIGO POR QUERER QUITARME MI PODER NO SOLO ESTA, SINO TRES VECES, ADEMÁS LE DIJISTE A EL GRAN DOLL QUE QUERÍAS ESTO MALDITO! –Dijo la yegua riéndose perversamente. -¡PUES YA TE DI LO QUE PEDISTE DEL MENÚ, DISFRUTA TU ULTIMA CENA IMBÉCIL, ESTO ES TU CASTIGO POR INTENTAR ROBAR EL GRANDIOSO PODER DEL SOL!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ME ESTAS DANDO…?! –Entonces Tyrek se puso completamente pálido como cadáver. -¡Esto es inverosímil, lo que yo quería… entonces tu eres… PERO TU NO TIENES EL VALOR NI EL PODER PARA…!

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO EL PODER TYREK, SOLO QUE NO LO USABA COMO SE DEBÍA, YA QUE LO SELLABA POR SER UNA DÉBIL PATÉTICA POR QUE LE PASO A SERES DÉBILES QUE SE CALCINARON, PERO EL GRAN DOLL ME LIBERO DE MIS ATADURAS, AHORA YA HAGO LO QUE SE ME PEGUE LA PUTA GANA USANDO TODO MI PODER, QUITANDO DE MI CAMINO A QUIEN SE INTERPONGA, Y POR ESO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HUMILLARON ALGUNA VEZ LOS VOLVERÉ CENIZAS, EMPEZANDO POR TI, DEBÍ HACERLO CUANDO TU COBARDE HERMANO SE FUE DEL REINO, EN LUGAR DE ENCERRARTE EN EL TÁRTARO!

-¡ESCUCHA ESTÚPIDA, NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE VAS ARREPENTIR! –Gimió Tyrek tratando que la yegua dejara de inflarlo como un globo de gas a más de su capacidad máxima, Twilight y Discord estaban prácticamente paralizados viendo eso. -¡PIENSA EN LA MEMORIA DE TUS PADRES Y EN TU HERMANA…!

-¡LAMENTO INFORMARTE QUE CON LA QUE QUIERES QUE TENGA PIEDAD YA ABANDONO EL EDIFICIO, DEJANDO LA MEJOR VERSIÓN DE ELLA COMO DEBIÓ SER SIEMPRE, LOS MISERABLES PONYS SOLO VAN SERVIRME COMO ESCLAVOS, NO SOY UNA PATÉTICA COMO MIS PADRES Y LA SUCIA Y DÉBIL DE LUNA, AHORA EN ADELANTE VOY A DESHACERME DE LA MIERDA QUE ENSUCIA MIS CASCOS! –Entonces la yegua forma una pequeña pero muy poderosa bola de energía solar en su casco. –Ya me canse de hablar contigo gusano, todavía tengo que matar a la parejita de depravados, no sabes cómo me dio asco que se juntaran y tuvieran engendros, me da mucha repulsión imaginarlos en la intimidad, en fin… -Entonces suelta la energía yendo directamente a la boca de Tyrek, entrando sin que este pudiera evitarlo. -… Hasta nunca Tyrek, descansa en pedazos y cenizas.

-¡NO, ALGUIEN QUE HAGA ALGO POR TODOS…! –Antes de que pudiera terminar su ruego de ayuda la energía dentro de Tyrek explota totalmente, haciendo una gran explosión térmica, haciendo disfrutar a la yegua, sacando la lengua como si le hubieran mojado con una manguera en un día de verano. –Ah, este fuego infernal es tan refrescante. –Twilight se cubrió con Discord en un escudo completamente reforzado, el cual apenas resistió la onda térmica, viendo horrorizados el resultado, pedazos del cuerpo de Tyrek ardían fuertemente en todas partes, , vieron que cabeza llego a los cascos de la yegua oscura, quien la tomo y la lamio todavía encendida. –Aun siento tú dolor y desesperación Tyrek… delicioso, que te sigas quemando en el tártaro, del cual ya nunca podrás escapar, disfruta seguir quemándote eternamente.

-¡Con un…! ¡¿Sentiste eso Dinky?! -Pregunto Jazz mientras Bajaba las escaleras a la doctora, sintió como todos como se apagó el aura de Tyrek violentamente recibiendo una enorme tortura. -¡Tyrek ha dejado de existir, pero el causante no fue ni Discord ni Twi!

-¡Tienes razón Jazz, fue otro, el cual no es ninguno que nosotros conozcamos… en la vida real, rayos, tengo sospechas de quien fue y creo que tú tienes el mismo presentimiento, ya que esa aura está completamente corrupta, pero ya la habíamos sentido antes de eso y la conocemos!

-¡Es posible que sea una especie de clon, pero es lo menos viable, lo que sea será mejor volver a ayudar a Twilight y a Discord!

-¡No Jazz, sé que tú no puedes reconocer algunas situaciones de este tipo ya que eres músico, yo soy médico militar… la cosa esa ataca con poder calórico muy fuerte, podría decirse que de nivel nuclear, ni tu ni yo estamos preparados para enfrentar eso de frente, a pesar de todo Discord es el caos encarnado y Twilight es la princesa más fuerte mágicamente sin contar el cambio de Fluttershy y Skydancer, no digo que no necesiten ayuda pero desgraciadamente no podemos ser nosotros!

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE PASTIZALES VAMOS A HACER?!

-¡Buscar a quien si les pueda ayudar! –Dijo Dinky tratando de aparecer en su radar mágico a todos, pero había una interferencia que provocaba que no funcionara bien. -¡ME LLEVA… VAMOS A TENER QUE BUSCAR DIRECTAMENTE NOSOTROS, QUIEN PUEDE AYUDAR MEJOR AHORA SON SCOOTALO Y SUNSET SHIMMER POR SU PODER DEL FUEGO, ESPERO ENCONTRAR POR MENOS A UNA SI ES QUE SE HAN SEPARADO!

-¡Tengo la confianza de que siguen juntas, lo que temo es que ya estén peleando ellas también, hay que encontrarlas, ayudarlas y lo más rápido posible regresar con Twilight y Discord!

-¡Es el mejor procedimiento, pero si encontramos a alguien más haremos lo mismo, cualquier tipo de ayuda es bienvenida! –Dijo Dinky mientras asentía con la testa el músico, volvieron a correr con la intención de encontrar alguien rápido, mientras Cólera y Rabia sintieron la desesperación de Tyrek al morir, teniendo una pausa en su pelea. -¡No puede ser, asesinaron a Tyrek, torturándolo de una manera tal que me hizo sentir pena por el!

-Definitivamente tu cerebro se volvió un líquido putrefacto Cólera. –Dijo Rabia mientas absorbía esa oscuridad que desprendió Tyrek al morir, aumentado mucho de su poder, mientras que Collen instintivamente rechazaba tomar esa desesperación. –Es delicioso, es de las mayores desesperanzas con la que me alimentado, aumentando mí ya grandioso poder mucho más, a diferencia tuya que no la aceptas, estúpida, eres tan estúpida como Tyrek, el creo que se alimentaria de mí, pero fue exactamente lo contrario, que ironía, después de que termine contigo iré para volver sus restos en servido como lo serás tú, vamos idiota, acepta tu destino, tal vez así no sufras como ese buey, acéptame como tu deidad y misericordiosamente te matare rápido y casi indoloramente.

-¡No puede ser, además de sentir repulsión hacia ti… también siento lástima! –Dijo Collen llorando un poco, fastidiando a Rabia. -¡Tyrek era tu aliado y ni siquiera te preocupo un poco que murió, pero sé que tú eres así, a todos nos vez como cosas desechables, sé que no lo mereces pero siento pena por ti!

-¡Pobre retrasada, dices eso porque Sombra y su engendro te lavaron el cerebro!

-¡No Rabia, la verdad es que estos sentimientos los tenia de siempre! –Grito Collen volando rápidamente a donde estaba rabia, dándole un golpe al rostro, quien a pesar de su aumento de poder pudo cuartearle un poco el rostro. -¡Solo que no los demostraba por la educación que recibimos, no quería ser corregida, pero tu miserable solo piensas en ti, solo te reprodujiste para tener a tus hijos como peones y zánganos, nunca le diste una muestra de respeto, a diferencia de Peste, incluso él tuvo un poco de compasión conmigo!

-¡Ay mira, ya sospechaba que tú y ese esperpento tenían algo entre sí! –Menciono Rabia burlonamente mientras se recuperaba de su herida. -¡Quién sabe si serian una pareja hetero o de maricas, que repugnante, descuida queridita te enviare con ese pobre indefinido muy pronto!

-¡Por favor, no te creas tan lista por señalar lo OBVIO! –Señalo Collen, ahora sintiendo por primera vez lo que siente una pareja cuando hablan mal su compañero. -¡Tú maldita loca me robaste a mi amigo, no nos permitiste llegar a algo más, nos robaste esa decisión, pero te juro que no le harás eso ni a mí ni a nadie otra vez jodido monstruo insensible!

-¡PINCHE HABLADORA, YA DEJA DE ESCUPIR MIERDA DE TUS ENTRAÑAS! Señalo Rabia tratando de embestir a Collen, a punto de recibir el ataque la umbrum purificada hace un movimiento de casco, haciendo nacer un cristal celeste del suelo, golpeando a Rabia y llevándosela hasta golpear el techo. -¡AY, MALDITA, TE HARE PAGAR ESTO PERVERTIDA!

-¡PUES CÓBRATELO CON EL CRISTAL PINCHE OJETE, ES DE MEJOR CALIDAD QUE LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE TU FORJAS! –Respondió Collen, entonces voló con Rainbow Dash, quien combatía con los zombis todavía, Rabia mejoro su control y resistencia, ya no podían ser derrotados de la misma forma de nueva cuenta, por lo menos podía dañarlos para que so siguieran peleando al momento, pero se recuperaban poco a poco. –Dash seguramente sentiste lo que paso con Tyrek, y lo que paso antes en la dirección en la se fueron Pinkie, Rarity y mis crías.

-Así es Collen, y eso me preocupa mucho. –Contesto Rainbow poniéndose espalda a espalda con Collen. –Ese Doll hizo algo muy oscuro, me preocupa que sean Pinkie y Twilight quien sean la que lo enfrenten, ellas a pesar de todo… son las más inocentes del grupo ahora junto con Jazz, ¿Cómo están tus otros compañeros?

-Bien, aunque no sé si sea la definición correcta. –Indico Collen girando a ver a los umbrums adultos, los habría cubierto con sus cristales en una cúpula, seguían mutando pero mucho más lento que al principio. –Mi cristal limita la maldición de Rabia, pero no la detiene, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos… no quiero ni mencionarlo.

-Rayos no podemos dejar aquí e irnos con ellas. –Dijo Rainbow gruñendo. –Debemos evitar que tus compañeros terminen como Tyrek, y liberar a los que ya se fueron, y para lograrlo vamos a pelear juntas Collen como lo hicimos en esa cueva con esos apestosos osos, solo con la diferencia de que no lo haremos de mala gana amiga.

-Je, ni me lo recuerdes, ahí termine muy golpeado, pero algo tiene en común esa pelea y esa, Rabia es quien emana el control, si lo cortamos pasara lo mismo con esos golems.

-Y a diferencia de esa situación solo hay un "tótem", Rabia. –Señalo Rainbow viendo como la umbrum maligna se liberaba lentamente del cristal de Cólera. –Si le ganamos seguramente los zombis también se pararan, sé que tu intentabas ganar el liderato de tu gente, pero no sé si pueda seguir viéndote sin poder ayudarte amiga.

-¿Sabes que Dash? Al demonio, que mis hermanos decidan lo que quieran, yo no les voy a ordenar a pesar de que le rompa la madre a Rabia, lo mejor en este momento es que pelemos juntas, si continuamos peleando como hasta ahora es más probable que Rabia nos venza, y no creo que mis compañeros intervengan a favor de esta perra por lo que está pasando, y si lo hacen… entonces son más pendejos de que pensaba.

-(De verdad tienes dotes de líder, viste que tu primera opción no funciona y decidiste cambiar de plan, no te pusiste testaruda, si no lo ven tus otros compañeros es que son unos verdaderos idiotas) Si tú quieres cambiar lo que estamos haciendo por mí no hay problema Collen, además ya me harte de que esa perra te insulte a ti y a tus crías, porque a pesar de que ella haya sido quien tuvo a varios, ELLA NO ES SU MADRE, LA QUE SE ESTA GANANDO ESE HONOR ERES TÚ.

-Cómo quisiera que tengas razón en eso, y que ellos quieran hacerlo, bien prepárate Dash, seguramente esa Rabia nada más se libere se juntara con sus marionetas, para controlarlas mejor. –Menciono Cólera notando que Rabia ya iba a soltarse. –Y sé que no conozco mucho a la princesa y a Pinkie, pero creo que ellas podrán enfrentar a la aberración y la confundida, desapareciendo a la primera y curando a la segunda como lo hizo con su hermana.

-Si hay alguien que puede purificar a ella es sin duda Twilight, ya que tiene una relación muy buena con ella, y con respecto a la otra Pinkie si demuestra su verdadera entereza la podrá vencer, mostrándole que no es como ella a pesar de sus palabras, ¡terminemos con esto amiga, para poder ir a darles un casco si lo necesitan!

-¡Ok Rainbow! –Menciono Collen cuando Rabia se liberó, efectivamente como lo predijo la umbrum purificada la corrupta se reunió con sus marionetas. -¡Así que decidiste juntarte con tu nueva parejita Cólera, estúpida que no puedes hacer nada sola, por eso ya no podrás quitarme el mando patética cobarde!

-Mira quien habla, tú controlas a pobres que no les permites descansar, mientras yo decidí ayudar a mi amiga para defendernos entre sí, a mi yo me importa tomar el control, ¡lo que quiero es que liberes a mis compañeros para que ya descansen en paz, que ya no tortures a los que siguen vivos, Y SOBRETODO QUE YA NO VUELVAS A DAÑAR Y USAR A MIS HIJOS COMO TUS ESCLAVOS SUCIA PERRA ASQUEROSA DEL TÁRTARO!

-¡ERES EL SER QUE MAS ODIO CÓLERA, Y POR ESO TE VOY A TORTURAR HACIENDO QUE VEAS COMO ME TRAGO A ESA PATÉTICAS CRÍAS LENTAMENTE! –Respondió Rabia mientras ella y sus esclavos atacaban como una manada de lobos zombificados a las dos yeguas, quienes se prepararon para combatirlos como unidad.

-Tyrek, Tyrek, Tyrek, nunca viste el trasfondo de todo. –Se dijo a si mismo Dark Doll preparando instrumentos bélicos en un armería secreta. –No te diste cuenta que tu poder era inferior, ya que realmente nunca cambiaste de forma al atacar, solo crecías, aunque me sorprende un poco que fueras el primero en morir, creí que un elemento caería antes, Discord es muy poderoso como me lo advirtió en Canterlot. –Entonces Doll toma un par de hoces nuevas, las cuales eran muy diabólicas y afiladas, hace algunos movimientos con ellas y se las guarda dentro de su piel en la espalda. –Una pena que yo no te matara centauro, pero me conformo que murieras haciendo lo que tú pensabas era tu don, idiota, como lo dijo el músico, tuviste una sobredosis, que gracioso, Bien eso no cambia el plan, entre más se eliminen mejor, dejándome a mí como el ganador con mis dos esclavas y mi dron superior, que podrían subir a cuatro si tengo suerte, je, je, je. –Entonces Doll aparece una consola militar de alto rango, mostrando un mapa como el de los elementos. –Ya estamos en la fase final, solo necesito que todos los drones se carguen con energía maligna para soltar la operación, sigan así mis títeres, distraigan a las mulas para que no se den cuenta que pronto purificare este mundo, haciendo que la energía oscura llenen a mis drones a lo máximo… y continuar en varios mundos más.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacerlo, porque te atreviste a hacer eso? –Pregunto desesperada a la yegua oscura Twilight mientras era reconfortada por Discord, mientras que los pedazos de lo que era antes Tyrek seguían ardiendo, la demonio arrojo el cráneo llameante hacia Twilight, chocándose contra el escudo, haciendo gritar a Twilight mientras este se resbalaba al piso chirriando de forma horrorosa, rompiendo lentamente el campo de fuerza. -¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESTO PRINCESA CELESTIA?!

-Vaya, así que ya saben quién soy par de degenerados. –Respondió "Celestia" mientras se lamia sus afilados dientes. –Y creo que lo saben desde que llegue, no soy tan patéticos como esta barbacoa asada, por lo menos tienen algo de cerebro.

-¡¿CELESTIA QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO?! –Se preguntó Discord poniéndoosle en una pose que emulaba a la de un lobo protegiendo a uno de su manada enfrente de Twilight. -¡CREÍ QUE ERAS TAN FUERTE COMO PARA RESISTIR QUE NO TE CONTAMINARA LOS PODERES OSCUROS DE DOLL, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, RECUPERA LA CORDURA!

-Discord, déjame decirte que el grandioso Doll no me corrompió… ¡ÉL TUVO LA GRACIA DE PURIFICARME A MÍ, COMO YO LO HICE CON ÉL EN SU MOMENTO, AHORA SOY UN SER MAGNÁNIMO COMO EL!

-¡No Celestia, recuerde, usted no tuvo la intención de dañarlo a él y a su pueblo! –Respondió Twilight recuperándose un poco poniéndose al lado de Discord. -¡Sé que obraste mal, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso, solo fueron una suma de eventos desafortunados que ninguno podría evitar!

-¡TONTA, LA VERDAD YO SI QUERÍA QUE ESOS DESAPARECÍAN… Y QUE BUENO QUE FUE ASÍ, YA QUE POR ESO NACIÓ MI VERDADERO AMO! –Entonces "Celestia" quema completamente su capa, emergiendo la forma oscura la cual solo Starlight y Luna habían visto. -¡Y AHORA COMO EL HE RENACIDO, CELESTIA MURIÓ AL SER ARROJADA AL CALDERO, AHORA SOY DAY BREAKER, LA VERSIÓN MAS BELLA Y PODEROSA DE ESA PATÉTICA YEGUA, Y USTEDES O SE RINDEN ANTE MI Y MI AMADO AMO O SERÁN CALCINADOS COMO TYREK!

-¡Nunca, jamás te abandonaremos Celestia! –Dijo Twilight ahora si recomponiéndose. -¡Si pudimos rescatar a Luna, Rarity, Sombra Sunset y Skydancer podremos salvarte a ti, lucha Celestia, lucha contra Day Breaker, ayúdanos!

-¡ILUSA ALUMNA! –Se rio Day Breaker de la petición de Twilight. -¡¿Porque no intentaste esto tan estúpido con el gran Doll, es porque no es un pony como nosotros?!

-¡Es porque Cadance noto que no tenía rastro de algo de bondad en su alma cuando lo vio… espera no queras decir…!

-¡ASÍ ES TONTA, SEGURAMENTE CON TUS PODERES YA PUEDEN NOTARLO, DOLL ME QUEMO TODA ESA PARTE DEL ALMA, COMO SE LA QUEMO A EL, NO CONSERVAMOS NADA A DIFERENCIA DE TU CONTRAPARTE SIMIA, COMO TU LE DESTRUISTE A MIDNIGHT NOSOTROS DESTRUIMOS A CELESTIA DE LA MISMA MANERA!

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –Relincho Twilight disparando un rayo mágico a Day Breaker, la alicornio oscura hace lo mismo, neutralizándose ambas y haciendo que todos retrocedieran un poco. -¡MI MAESTRA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA, ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

-Eres inteligente Twilight, sabes que es cierto. -Dijo burlonamente Day Breaker acercándose lentamente. –Ya mi aura a pesar de ser parecida ya es muy diferente también. –Entonces la yegua oscura forma una espada dentada de fuego. –¡TAN YA DEJE SER ELLA QUE PUEDO HACER ESTO! -Entonces Day Breaker ataca a Twilight con la firme intención de matarla sin titubear un poco, la princesa de la amistad estaba paralizada por la tristeza y el miedo, a punto de herirla fatalmente Discord vuelve a ser un bombero y descarga un gran extinguidor sobre la alicornio, salvando a su esposa. -¡INFELIZ IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVES A MANCHARME CON TU MUGRE EXTINGUIDOR, ME LLENASTE DE BABA BLANCA, DEBÍ HABERTE DERRETIDO CUANDO TE VOLVISTE PIEDRA!

-Lo siento apestosa luciérnaga, deberías estar complacida, mi baba por lo regular es para mi esposa solamente, deberías estar agradecida que tuve la molestia de llenarte con ella. –Al decir esto Day Breaker gruñe horriblemente rechinando sus dientes, entonces Discord toma de los cascos a Twilight ya seriamente. -¡¿Twi mi amor estas bien?! ¡Necesito que reacciones, yo no voy a poder solo!

-¡Discord, si estoy bien, gracias mi amor! –Sal fin reacciona Twilight abrazando muy fuerte a Discord. -¡Ya son varias veces que me salvas la vida, no sé cómo te voy a compensar!

-Esto no es una competencia Twi… aunque vaya ganando. –Señalo Discord guiñándole un ojo a su yegua, haciéndola sonreír. –En ese caso el que nunca podría compensártelo soy yo, por hacerte sufrir dos veces, la primera cuando nos conocimos y la segunda con… tú ya sabes. –Entonces ambos ven los restos ya apagados de Tyrek, centrándose en su cráneo, a pesar de todo el mal que hizo sintieron pena por él y como murió. –Twi no me gusta decirte esto pero… Celestia no habría hecho esto, ella ha tomado vidas… pero en defensa propia y de sus ponys, Incluso Nightmare Moon quería conquistar, pero sin hacer cosas tan crueles, ya que Luna la contenía de algún modo.

-Lo se… pero no me gusta saberlo.-Dijo Twi poniendo su testa sobre el pecho de Discord. –Es muy posible que lo que dijo Day Breaker sea la verdad, mi maestra… mi amiga… murió…

-No quise decir eso Twi, existe la posibilidad de que Celestia esté en algún tipo de animación suspendida dentro de Day Breaker, como lo estuvieron Rarity y el Jolt del otro lado del espejo.

.Es probable, pero muy poco probable. –Dijo Twilight siendo muy sincera. –No podemos darnos el lujo de investigar, Day Breaker ya vimos que es muy peligrosa, no dudara en matar a su hermana Luna y a Sunny, debemos detenerla totalmente si tenemos la opción.

-Por favor Twi, no pierdas la esperanza, esa es una de tus mejores cualidades. –Indico Discord acariciando el casco derecho de Twilight. –Recuerda las razones por la que te volviste princesa, lo que te enseñaron tus amigas, recuérdaselo a Celestia, tengo la sensación de que ella aún anda por aquí, si Starswirl hubiera pensado esto en vez de exiliar a Doll de inmediato era posible salvarlo en ese momento.

-Discord… ¡tienes razón, entre más tiempo pase Celestia si podría desaparecer a favor de Day Breaker, estoy segura que mi maestra real se molestaría por ponerme así! -Entonces Twilight avanza con cabalgata firme a Breaker, quien termino de evaporar la espuma de extinguidor de Discord. -¡Escucha demonio, en nombre de mi princesa y maestra Celestia te ordeno que liberes su cuerpo, pero si no lo haces nosotros la Pareja Real de Ponyville no nos contendremos para detenerte, sea cual sea el resultado!

-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA DECEPCIÓN TWILIGHT, PUDISTE SER LA MAYOR HECHICERA DE LA HISTORIA PERO TE CONFORMASTE CON UN TITULO PATÉTICO, CASÁNDOTE CON ESTA BESTIA ASQUEROSA! –Al insultar a Discord a Twi se ensombreció el gesto. -¡SI FUERAS INTELIGENTE HABRÍAS ELIMINADO A TODOS LOS QUE TE DIJE QUE ENFRENTARAS, PERO NUNCA LO HICISTE, NO TIENES EL VALOR DEGENERADA COBARDE, PERO TE ENSEÑARE QUE CONTRA EL ENEMIGO NO SE DEBE MOSTRAR PIEDAD, LASTIMA QUE POR ESO TE VOY A ELIMINAR!

-Si estás buscando que me enoje… lo estas consiguiendo perra. –Menciono Twilight mientras su cuerno sacaba chispas violentamente. –No solo insultas a quienes amo, sino también estás haciendo sufrir a mi maestra… ¡Juro que ya no la corromperás, y no me importa lo que tú me digas, supere mi temor de decepcionar a Celestia hace muchas lunas, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, si te decepcionas o no me vale madres, mientras yo sepa que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance estará bien! –Entonces le da su pata a Discord. –Pero no está demás que me den una garra, ¿Dis podrías ayudar a una tonta pony con tu poderes del caos, para proteger a nuestras hijas, hermanos y hermanas?

-Por supuesto querida Twilight, te ayudo con esto y en cualquier cosa que quieras, recuerda lo que dijo cuchillitos, los dos juntos somos muy fuertes, más fuertes que un demonio que tiene atrapada a nuestra amiga.

-Hay que linda relación tienen. –Dijo irónicamente Day Breaker haciendo una pose burlona de inocencia. -¡NECESITAN QUE LES ILUMINE MAS SU RELACIÓN! –Entonces la alicornio oscura realiza su ataque de lanzallamas, Discord trata de usar su extinguidor de nuevo pero este se enciende y aumenta la cantidad de fuego. –¡ESTÚPIDO, NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO, MI FUEGO ES SAGRADO Y TE HARÁ CENIZAS!

-¡Para eso estoy aquí bruja! – Dijo Twilight sacando una gran estrella mágica con la forma de su marca, partiendo con esta el fuego desviándose en dos direcciones, dejado a la pareja intacta. -¡SI UNO DE NUESTROS ATAQUES FALLA EL OTRO HARÁ OTRO DE OTRA MANERA, NUNCA NOS TOMARAS DESPREVENIDOS!

-¡ESA FORMA DE DEFENDERSE ES POR DEMÁS RIDÍCULA, DEPENDER DE OTRO ES MUESTRA DE DEBILIDAD!

-¡No es muestra de debilidad Day Breaker, una pony muy sabia me lo enseño, y esa pony ERES TÚ, VOY A RECORDARTE TODO LO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE MI AMIGA, PARA PODER SALVARTE CELESTIA DE DAY BREAKER!

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR COSAS SIN SENTIDO SPARKLE, YA TE DIJE QUE CELESTIA MURIÓ, NO HAY FORMA DE REVERTIR ESO! –Dijo Day Breaker enfurecida y ardiendo violentamente, mientras en llano estéril grisáceo, la princesa Celestia veía todo a través de los ojos de su contraparte oscura. -¡Eso Twilight, no dudes de ti misma, igual tú Discord, no tengan vacilaciones y acaben con Day Breaker, no importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo en el proceso, yo sé que es necesario, como cuando me estabas encerrando en un cristal, yo no les guardare ningún rencor por hacer lo correcto, carajo, si pudiera hablar por lo menos unos segundos con ellos pero Doll me desconecto como Rabia lo hizo con Cólera, mierda si pudiera comunicarme con ellos para avisarles! –Entonces Celestia intenta usar la magia de su cuerno, pero este no se enciende un poco. -¡Carajo, no tengo magia! ¡¿Adónde me enviaste Dark Doll?! ¡Siento que todavía mi espíritu está dentro de mi cuerpo, pero totalmente desconectado de él, como si estuviera amputada de todas mis extremidades, aun siento tenerlas pero estas no existen igual que mi magia!

-Bienvenida a mi pesadilla de varias lunas princesita presuntuosa. –Dijo una voz de un joven, con un tono muy apático, extrañando a Celestia, desde que está ahí no noto algún rastro de vida. –Estar encerrado en esta zona de sombras es peor que cualquier castigo que se pueda imaginar el más enfermo de los locos, viendo atrocidades que jamás te habrías imaginado ni leyendo un libro de terror gore.

-¿Quién eres, como es posible que estés aquí? –Se preguntó Celestia empezando a ir a donde se escuchó la voz. -¿Eres otro de los trucos mentales del hijo de la chingada de Doll para torturarme? Pues te advierto que viendo como mi lado oscuro está lastimando a mis seres queridos es más que suficiente tortura, nada podría superar eso.

-Supongo que tienes mucha razón, ver como torturas a tus seres queridos sin poderte detener debe ser espantoso. –Dijo la voz ahora en un tono melancólico. –No sé cómo habría reaccionado si me hubiera pasado a mí, ya que mis seres queridos se fueron antes que yo, pero eso provoco que hiciera una idiotez sabiendo de las advertencias que me dieron… ahora que lo pienso si se un poco de eso, ya que lastime a los tres únicos amigos que me quedaban, buscando una revancha absurda contra alguien que me cayó de la patada ya que me trataba muy mal sin yo darle un motivo para hacerlo, solo me acosaba porque podía hacerlo, pero a pesar de ser una desgraciada ella nunca tuvo culpa de lo que me paso, solo tuvo la mala fortuna de que hizo cosas malas antes de que ocurriera mi desgracia, por eso se me hizo fácil culparla, cuando realmente fue porque no decirlo mala suerte, aun si me hubiera dado esa pócima nada más habría llegado cuando termino todo sin poder usarla… je, por lo menos no habría caído solo, evitando la creación de un mendigo demonio.

-Espera… esto que dices siento que lo viví desde otro ángulo… -Menciono Celestia llegando enfrente de una fogata, al otro lado de esta yacía sentado una figura cubierta con una tela andrajosa, estaba moviendo el fuego con un palo seco para avivarlo, dejando ver un poco su mano, parecía ser de metal como las de Dark Doll, pero no como las navajas afiladas del demonio, más bien de tijeras para papel para potros de primaria, el resplandor de su hoguera ilumino un poco la oscuridad que cubría su rostro, dejando ver un poco sus ojos azules, la princesa al notar estas características se pone en posición de ataque. -¡CONQUE ESAS TENEMOS, TE ADVERTÍ MISERABLE MONSTRUO QUE YO NO CAERÉ EN OTRA DE TUS MALDITAS ALUCINACIONES!...

-Celestia se supone que ya no eres la divita que martirizaba a los pobres de Starswirl, Equidna y Sword con sus berrinches. –Dijo el personaje completamente tranquilo, ignorando la amenaza y poniendo más leña al fuego. –Ya estás muy… madura para comportarte así, incluso yo madure un poco en estas incontables lunas a pesar de estar en este encierro solitario, ya que no me puse a hacer berrinche, a forcejear y a discutir contigo como la verdadera última vez que nos vimos antes, cuando se rompió el frasco.

-No puede ser… tu presencia no es como la de ahora… es como la primera vez que te vi… solo que no te trate como debía… ¿acaso de verdad eres…? –Se preguntó Celestia abriendo los ojos completamente empezando a sollozar, entonces el caballero se quita la capucha de su cabeza, dejando ver que era el joven Action Doll antes de que ocurriera la desgracia. -… Esto es un truco… Dark Doll quiere torturarme al hacerme recordar como trate mal a un pobre chico que era un ser muy leal, honorable, gentil, dadivoso, optimista e inteligente poniéndolo enfrente de mí, recordándome que fui yo quien lo puse en el mal camino por mi maltrato…

-Celestia te equivocas, si fuera el caso que mencionas mi "Otro Yo" ya habría aparecido a tu lado, para martirizarte con su sentido del humor negro y muy enfermizo, como lo hizo cuando fue a Canterlot con su parodia de programa de concurso, lo conoces mejor que a mí, ¿ahora qué te parece si te sientas un rato? Debemos hacer lo que nunca hicimos de jóvenes, platicar un poco para conocernos realmente, y no te estreses por tu alumna y tu amigo, ellos podrán enfrentar a tu "Otra Yo" ya que desgraciadamente ahora no puedes ayudarlos, si a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo manipular al mío a hacer cosas que toman mucho tiempo para que los signos se preparen, desgraciadamente ya no tenemos esa opción y es difícil aprender a hacerlo, apenas lo hice hace diez años, en lugar de que fuera directamente tras de ti lo convencí que fuera tras lo elementos, creí que el poder de ellas en ese momento seria lo suficiente para detenerme, pero me equivoque, lamento lo que sufrieron tus súbditos Celestia.

-… Action Doll… no sé si es una alucinación, o ya estoy donde estás pasando la eternidad… sé que no lo merezco pero… ¡Discúlpame por favor, no era mi intención que tú, Joan y el resto de tus hermanos terminaran como lo hicieron, fui una mala pony por tan solo pensar mal de ti y deseándote lo peor! –Celestia rompió en llanto ya estando sentada, mientras que Doll seguía avivando el fuego en silencio sin reclamarle alguna cosa.


	42. Collen

**Capítulo XLII.**

 **Collen.**

 _En la caverna donde los umbrums dejaban a las crías recién nacidas se arremolinaban los pequeños sin ningún tipo de orden o algún cuidado de sus mayores, desde esa edad las bestias enseñaban a su descendencia que el más fuerte debía sobrevivir y los débiles ser exterminados lo antes posible, de toda esa masa viviente se destacaban 4 larvas, ya que quitaban de su camino a las demás para llegar a un plato de comida de una manera muy violenta. –Mira a esos cuatro Irritación, esas mugrosas larvas son de lo mejor de esta patética y fracasada camada._

 _-Cuatro de cientos… las camadas van decayendo poco a poco Exacerbación. –Dijo malignamente Irritación, viendo a las crías como cosas. –Qué bueno que descubrimos el secreto de la longevidad de Faust y su pareja, así no tendremos que depender de estos para preservar a nuestra raza. –Entonces vieron que los cuatro infantes llegaron a la mesa con los alimentos empezaron a trepar por una de las patas. –Por lo menos a estos cuatro tienen la sed de triunfo de nuestra raza, no que los otros solo gimen y se quejan._

 _-Es selección natural Irritación, ellos por lo menos serán de la clase guerrera, mientras los otros serán obreros sin chiste, sin ninguna oportunidad de reproducirse, espero que sean buenos sacrificios para los ponys de cristal._

 _-¡Ja, esos tontos ni siquiera tienen el valor de destruir a estas basuras como fue el último ataque, pronto haremos que ese lugar sea solo desilusión, a menos que puedan realizar algún tipo de milagro para derrotarnos estando nosotros tan cerca de la victoria! –Los umbrums adultos se carcajearon diabólicamente, cuando la primer cría logro trepar a la mesa, pero en lugar de ir a la comida agarro algunos utensilios y empezó a atacar a los que venían detrás de ella para tirarlos. -¡Mira nada más Exacerbación, esto es una belleza, hay una cría dotada, sabe que la único que importa es ella, a pesar de que la comida es más que suficiente para ella y sus aliados!_

 _-¡¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado al ver a las otras basuras?! ¡Hay un líder nato aquí! –Menciono Irritación viendo orgulloso la maldad de la cría, pero frunció el ceño casi de inmediato. –Pero será mejor tenerlo vigilado, no vaya ser que tenga alguna idea contra nosotros con el tiempo._

 _-Concuerdo absolutamente contigo Irritación, si no lo controlamos esta cría podría incluso destruir a su escuadrón y a quien sabe cuántos más para lograr su cometidos y deseos. –Entonces vieron como la primera cría pudo derribar a la segundo arrojándole un gran platón, tirándolo de inmediato mientras lloraba. –Selección natural. –Dijo burlonamente Exacerbación esperando que la cría se hiciera pedazos, pero ocurrió algo sumamente inesperado para los demonios, la tercer cría instintivamente la trato de agarrar sin lograrlo, la cuarta vio esto y puso una mueca al que tenía arriba, pero como que ambos se vieron directamente, entonces la cuarta de una manera muy chocante si puede agarrar a la segunda retrocediendo mucho por eso, la tercera pudo trepar dejando atrás a los otros dos, la primera ya estaba comiendo y le gruño tomando toda lo comida que pudo, dejando algunas cosas, el tercero tomo lo poco que dejo la ganadora y se puso a comer también, entonces los dos faltantes llegan arriba y ven eso, la que se cayó vio muy molesta al que le salvo, como reclamándole, la otra solo lo ignora, algo que es completamente lo opuesto al comportamiento de su raza, entonces el segundo le gruñe a ambos, pero deja de comer cuando le faltaba muy poco, avienta eso a los otros dos y se duerme, los dos perdedores empiezan a comer ese pedazo en silencio sin intentar robarse lo que se come el otro, mientras la ganadora al ver eso trata de comerse todo lo que tomo, a pesar de que obviamente ya estaba satisfecha y no podía tragar más. -¡Esto es inaudito, estas tres crías son también un fracaso, solo una vale la pena!_

 _-¡Por lo menos el segundo tiene el pretexto que se llenó y dejo eso, pero debió comérselo para que los débiles no lo hicieran, y estas en lugar de pelearse para conseguir su deseo lo compartieron… como si fueran ponys o hipogrifos! –Comento Irritación a punto de quitarles la comida, pero sintió mucho asco de las crías que hizo que no deseara acercarse a ellas. -¡Decepcionante, y dos de esas cosas son hermanos de la misma camada, ambos se contagiaron su debilidad, a pesar de ser hijos dos de los generales umbrums más poderosos, a los que Faust hizo cenizas!_

 _-¡Ellos deben estar retorciéndose aún más en el tártaro Irritación, la sangre umbrum de ellos ha decaído más, tal vez el mayor tenga solución, pero los últimos dos no, a lo más que aspiraran será ser las nodrizas de crías tan patéticas como ellas! –Dijo Exacerbación saliendo de la cámara de cría junto con su compañero maldiciendo a esos tres umbrums, quienes al acabar de comer se durmieron, los últimos tres se acurrucaron juntos, mientras que la primera se alejaba de ellos gruñendo._

-¡¿CÓMO UN SER TAN PATÉTICO Y DÉBIL COMO TU PUDO SOBREVIVIR TANTO TIEMPO CÓLERA?! ¡ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO EXPLICARME! –Grito completamente furiosa Rabia lanzando dagas de cristal continuamente a Collen, quien podía esquivarlas muy graciosamente, como si estuviera bailando alegremente, fastidiando peor a Rabia. -¡Tú eres una buena para nada, si te volvieron nodriza es porque no servías ni como escudo de carne junto con Peste, debí terminar con tu inútil vida nada más tuve uso de razón, es más debí hacerlo incluso mucho antes, en la prueba de la comida!

-¡Esa pinche tradición arcaica será la primera que elimine degenerada! –Señalo Cólera haciendo brillar sus bellas antenas, apareciendo un cristal blanco muy hermoso afilado en su casco izquierdo delantero. –¡Todos los niños tienen el mismo derecho a comer, jugar y descansar, no a hacer parte de un espectáculo dantesco, al verlo por primera vez me dio mucha repulsión! ¡¿Cómo podemos hacer eso a nuestra propia descendencia, como podemos permitir que inocentes se porten como animales por un pedazo de pan como premio?!

-¡Es selección natural pendeja!

-¡ESO NO ES SELECCIÓN NATURAL, ESO ES DEPRAVACIÓN, Y DE LAS PEORES! –Señalo Rainbow lanzando un rayo multicolor a Rabia, esta se pone firme recibiéndolo, canalizando esa energía como pararrayos disipándola. -¡Me lleva… enfermos malditos, con razón todos ustedes crecen y se vuelven monstruos como sus antecesores, por eso Sombra decidió mandarlos a chingar a su madre… pero que digo, USTEDES NO TIENEN NI ESO!

-¡Ya cierra la Boca Dash, es algo que tú nunca entenderás con tu ínfimo cerebro! – Respondió Rabia enviando cinco zombis contra Dash y Collen, las bestias eran muy agiles empezando a lanzar golpes rápidos, Rainbow las podía contener ya su velocidad era superior, mientras que Collen no, pero por su fuerza podía equilibrar ese hándicap en su contra, dando un gran golpe cuando tenía seguro su blanco. -¡Tener algo de músculos no te va a salvar Cólera, Tyrek tenía más que tú y ahora es comida de gusanos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que dejes de respirar y pagues los crímenes contra mí!

-¡Si estoy consciente de todo lo que te hice Rabia, es más estoy de acuerdo en pagar todas las maldades que te hice!

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ACEPTAS QUE TE MATE IDIOTA?!

-¡La idiota eres tú, acepto mis pecados no solo contra ti, también en contra de mi querido Peste y todos los demás, LO QUE NO ACEPTO ES QUE TU MALDITA HAGAS COSAS COMPLETAMENTE HORROROSAS, Y MENOS SOPORTO QUE SE LAS HAGAS A MIS NIÑOS, YO NUNCA LE HICE TANTO MAL A NUESTRO PUEBLO COMO TU LO HACES, SE QUE PAGARE TODO LO MALO QUE REALICE YA SEA EN ESTA VIDA O EN LA QUE SIGUE, PERO ANTES HARÉ QUE MI QUERIDO PUEBLO VEA POR FIN LA LUZ, YA BASTA DE QUE SEAMOS MONSTRUOS, ES HORA DE BRILLAR, ES HORA QUE MI GENTE SE DE CUENTA DE LA VERDAD, A DIFERENCIA TUYA RABIA!

-¡DICES LAS MISMAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DICE SOMBRA, NO DICES BAZOFIA PEOR CÓLERA, POR QUE A ESE IMBÉCIL LO CONVENCIÓ UNA DEMENTE COMO EL, PERO A TI SE TE PUDRIÓ EL CEREBRO HACIÉNDOLO TU MISMA, ESCUCHA IDIOTA, CUANDO USTEDES FUERON DONDE EVOLUCIONE PUDE SENTIR LO QUE QUERÍAN PAR DE OJETES, TU COMO PESTE YA ESTABAN PENSANDO COMO DESPACHARSE AL OTRO PARA TOMAR MI LUGAR, PINCHE HIPÓCRITA, TE COMPORTAS COMO UN PONY PERO ESTAS MAS CORROMPIDA QUE YO, APUESTO QUE SI TUVIERAS LA FUERZA QUE TIENES AHORA EN ESE MOMENTO TU MISMA MATAS A TU NOVIECITO SIN ARREPENTIRTE DESPUÉS!

-¡Es cierto… yo… perdóname por pensar eso Peste! –Dijo Collen empezando a llorar, aprovechando ese titubeo Rabia le dispara a bocajarro, haciéndola rebotar en la pared, haciendo nacer un cristal oscuro de inmediato que le traspasa la pierna, pero Collen estaba tan concentrada en Peste que ni siquiera lo noto. -¡De verdad quería hacerle daño a Peste! ¡¿Por qué, si el era el único con el que compartía mi soledad después de que mi hermano se fue a esa misión?! ¡Soy una desgraciada, y para colmo por mi culpa se murió, no debí dejar que tomara tanto, al estar tan borracho no reaccionó de inmediato!

-Vaya, ya eres peor que un pony Cólera, tan solo con hablar te hice que bajaras tu guardia muy fácil. –Indico Rabia yendo a donde se estrelló Collen esta estaba tan quebrada espiritualmente que no noto sus heridas. –Deberías ser agradecida, como me repugnas tanto te voy a matar rápido, pero debo admitir que tu desesperación es tan intensa, deliciosa y muy fuerte, más fuerte incluso que la de ese centauro, ya que bobamente te odias más a ti misma que a mí, espero que donde caigas maldita sigas sufriendo así, y espero que si Peste está en el mismo lugar te martirice por toda la eternidad…

-¡¿Sabes porque esta desesperación es más intensa bruja pendeja?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡ES MAS INTENSA PORQUE COLLEN SE DIO CUENTA DE SU ERROR Y SE ARREPINTIÓ, POR ESO SUFRE MUCHO AL RECORDAR SU PASADO, MENDIGA PERRA DEL TÁRTARO! –Menciono Dash interponiéndose entre su amiga y su rival destellando eléctricamente. -¡Sé que no conozco a Cólera de mucho tiempo, pero se algo de ella que definitivamente tú no, tenía pequeños sentimientos nobles, lo vi cuando los niños le hicieron caso y se fueron, a ellos los convenció fácil a diferencia de los adultos, y por más que digan ambas que ella quería hacerle algo malo a su compañero no lo iba hacer, ese pequeño cariño que sentía era más que suficiente para lograrlo, estoy segura de eso!

-¡Eres una crédula Dash, si esta basura ya admitió que quería matar e ese estúpido porque demonios no lo aceptas tú!

-¡Porque hay una enorme diferencia entre pensar algo y hacerlo idiota, y la prueba es que AMBOS COMPARTIERON HASTA HACE ALGUNAS SEMANAS SU VIDA, SEGURAMENTE LOS DOS TUVIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERSE DAÑO PERO NO LO HICIERON, Y COMO HAN VIVIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DEBIERON SER MUCHAS, A DIFERENCIA TUYA, YA QUE INTENTASTE QUIEN SABE CUANTAS VECES ELIMINARLOS, Y LO SE PORQUE COLLEN ME LO CONTO!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?! ¡SI NO SE MURIERON DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ ES PORQUE… ! –Entonces Rabia se calla, iba a decir algo que presintió que no le convendría para nada, Rainbow sonrió, dedujo lo que era la frase. -¡SOLO FUE POR SUERTE RAINBOW QUE NO SE MURIERON!

-Pequeña embustera, tú sabes porque sobrevivieron tanto y por eso te dan miedo. –Señalo Rainbow empezando a volar rápidamente alrededor de Rabia, formando un tornado eléctrico multicolor. –¡Ellos dos sobrevivieron a todas tus intrigas porque PERMANECIERON JUNTOS, SE AYUDABAN ENTRE SI, POR ESO NO LOS SOPORTAS, YA QUE DE VERDAD ERAN LOS EJEMPLOS DE TODO LO CONTRARIO QUE ERES TU, TU CHINGAS A LO DEMÁS PESANDO SOLO EN TI, MIENTRAS ELLOS LOGRABAN SOBREVIVIR ESTANDO JUNTOS, SI TUVIERON SUERTE, TUVIERON LA BUENA FORTUNA DE CONOCERSE! –Entonces termina su tornado eléctrico aprisionando a Rabia. -¡Sé que la electricidad no te afecta tanto, pero la fuerza de mi viento cargado no deja que salgas de ahí, hasta que no te des un golpe cuando alcance la mayor velocidad de mi vórtice, como lo hizo Sunzi!

-¡Pegaso desgraciada, nada más me libere te voy a comer la piel, para que mueras desangrada después que te desollé!

-¡Ustedes los locos siempre usan las mimas amenazas, piensa mejor en algo diferente, se original, eso de la piel está muy usado! -Dijo Rainbow yendo rápidamente con Collen quien era atacada por varios zombis, pero esta seguía con su colapso nervioso, no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba perdida de la realidad. -¡Collen reacciona, ya voy a ayudarte!

-¡PESTE PERDÓNAME, YO NO QUERÍA… NO, SI QUERÍA HACERTE DAÑO! –Lloraba completamente rota Cólera, mientras que las aberraciones la golpeaban lastimándola mucho, pero el dolor mental era peor que el físico en su mente y alma. -¡¿POR QUÉ ESE SENTIMIENTO ERA MAYOR QUE EL QUE TENGO AHORA, PORQUE NUNCA PUDE DECIRTE LO QUE TENIA MUY ADENTRO MÍO, PORQUE NACÍ UMBRUM?! ¡SI FUERA UN PONY O INCLUSO UN GRIFO TE HABRÍA DICHO UN "TE QUIERO" POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ, NO QUE SIEMPRE TE DECÍA LAS PEORES OBSCENIDADES QUE SE OCURRÍAN, NI SIQUIERA ME IMPORTA LAS QUE ME DECÍAS TÚ, TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO, POR FAVOR SI ME MUERO LE PIDO AL CREADOR QUE DEJE VERTE UN SEGUNDO PARA DECIRTE ADIÓS POR LO MENOS!

-¡Collen, por el amor que les tienes a tus pequeños reacciona! –Indico Dash haciendo una explosión multicolor, arrojando a los zombis lejos de su amiga, entonces la abraza para consolarla. -¡Despierta Collen, esa Rabia manipulo lo que ahora sientes para romperte, no la dejes!

-¡EL PROBLEMA ESTA ES QUE DIJO LA VERDAD, Y YO LO SE! –Respondió con la mirada perdida Cólera abrazando muy fuerte a Rainbow, quien le dio mucho sentimiento al verla así. -¡Desearía ser como antes, este dolor que tengo no me deja en paz, tengo muchas preocupaciones y tristeza que no me dejan reaccionar, mientras que Rabia al preocuparse solo por ella puede luchar mejor!

-Eso es verlo de la manera equivocada Collen. –Dijo Rainbow no reaccionando como normalmente lo haría, siendo violenta, más bien como lo haría Jazz y Fluttershy, muy calmadamente, sintió que era lo necesario en ese momento. –Así lo ve Rabia, cree que solo pensando en ella puede sacar fortaleza, pero es lo contrario, es uno de los seres más patéticos por eso, je, yo era así, pensaba que era lo máximo, pero mis amigas me enseñaron que amor te puede ayudar a hacer proezas, yo pude realizar mis dos primeras rainplosiones cuando defendía a Flutters y salve a Rarity junto con mis hermanos wonderbolts, eso me dio el empujoncito que me hacía falta.

-¡PERO ESO NO CAMBIA QUE YO HICE MUCHO DAÑO, NO SOLO A USTEDES, TAMBIÉN A MIS NIÑOS, A MI HERMANO Y A PESTE, Y DE ESO ES LO QUE ME ARREPIENTO MAS!

-Es cierto, no puedes, sería ideal que pudiéramos borrar el daño que hicimos, pero no es así. –Dijo Rainbow levantando la cabeza de Collen para que ambas se miraran a los ojos. –Y como tú no puedes tampoco lo hicieron Luna, Discord, Starlight y tu hermano Sombra, ellos buscan no corregir el pasado, eso es imposible, buscan lo mismo que tú, tener un mejor futuro, y en eso estabas concentrada, pero Rabia noto el cargo de consciencia que llevas y lo aprovecho la desgraciada, ella sabe que por tu nueva manera hermosa de ser que eso te dañaría mucho.

-¡LO SE, POR ESO QUISIERA APAGAR MIS EMOCIONES POR UN RATO, PARA ROMPERLE…!

-No Collen, no rechaces los sentimientos que al fin salieron de la oscuridad en la que estaban atrapadas, más bien debes hacerlas surgir más, si Rabia aprovecha la desaliento tú debes aprovechar la esperanza, y tú la representas bien, ya que piensas que tus hijos puede tener un futuro hermoso.

-¡ESAS LARVAS NO SON SUYAS DASH, SOY MÍAS, Y SU DESTINO ES SER MIS BESTIAS DE ATAQUE! –Grito Rabia aun atrapada en el vórtice, esperando romper más a Collen con sus palabras. -¡TAN NO TIENEN FUTURO QUE NADA MAS TERMINE CON USTEDES LAS BUSCARE PARA VOLVEROS MIS ESCLAVOS, Y QUIEN SE RESISTA LE METERÉ UNA BARRA ARDIENTE POR EL HOCICO SI NO ES QUE POR EL OTRO LADO PARA QUE SUFRAN UNA AGONÍA DEL TÁRTARO ANTES DE DESFALLECER!

-No hagas caso Collen, tómalo de donde viene, de una maldita loca. –Dijo Dash completamente tranquila. –Necesito que vuelvas a brillar como cuando empezamos a pelear, veras que tu luz consigue desaparecer la sombra que emana esta pendeja.

-P-p-pero por más que me concentre en esos nuevos sentimientos hacia mis niños y mi hermano… incluso en su… mi familia, la oscuridad de anterior vida es más grande que la luz que ellos me dieron Rainbow… no soy tan fuerte…

-¡Collen… creo que ya resolviste tu problema! –Indico Rainbow muy confiadamente Rainbow. -¡Trata de recordar tus experiencias que tuviste con Sombra y Peste… incluso recuerda las que tuviste con Rabia!

-¡No entiendo Rainbow, si eso es lo que hizo Rabia, provocando que me sintiera derrotada y muy mal!

-¡Es que no lo mires de ese modo Collen, míralo como ves la vida ahora, con eso comprenderás que tú siempre fuiste como ahora, solo que estabas medio dormida, sé que es posible que recuerdes cosas malas, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya cosas buenas, ve al primer recuerdo que tengas y ve avanzando hasta que Peste se fue a un lugar mejor!

-Rainbow… no sé porque quieres que recuerde toda mi miserable vida… pero está bien. –Dijo Cólera sentándose y cerrando los ojos. –De verdad creo que buscas ayudarme con esto, no sé si servirá… tratare de no tardarme, realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos, y todos son espantosos.

-Ya verás que te equivocas en alguno de los casos, si no es que ambos. –Dijo Rainbow abriendo sus alas para volar. –Rabia sigue girando, los que están avanzando son sus esclavos, descuida puedo contenerlos un rato, pero si la loca se libera tendré problemas, tomate tu tiempo pero trata de apresurarte… hermana.

-Lo intentare Dash. –Comento Collen empezando a recordar su pasado, empezando a sollozar en silencio, mientras Rainbow se dirigió a pelear con los zombis con mucho valor.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios del abismo está ocurriendo?! –Grito una cría umbrum dentro de la guardería, hoy debía ser el día en que los demonios tomarían el control de los ponys de cristal, debía ser el momento donde la desesperación debía ser más intensa y grande, volviéndolos a todos seres muy poderosos, incluyéndolos, pero había ocurrido algo no presupuestado, en lugar de conseguir desilusión era justo lo contrario, los ponys ahora se sentían esperanzados, superando por mucho los sentimientos negativos que tuvieron por años en tan solo una tarde. -¡¿Qué hicieron estos ponys para revertir la situación de la guerra?!_

 _-¡¿Por qué está pasándonos esto?! –Grito otra cría muy molesta, estaban los que hablaron junto con otros dos, eran los mismos cuatro que hicieron juntos la prueba de la comida, por su estilo de vida el desarrollo de estos es acelerado, ya eran menos crías que esa fechas, solo quedaban las fuertes al momento. -¡Seguro ese par de idiotas de Exacerbación e Irritación hicieron una idiotez de la que acostumbran, malditos, si pudiera yo mismo…!_

 _-¡¿Si pudieras qué harías, desgraciada larva infecta?! –Amenazo Exacerbación entrando a la guardería muy encabritado, se le notaban muchas heridas en el cuerpo, nunca las crías lo habían visto así. -¡Maldito engendro, si pudiera ahora mismo te desmembraría, como debí hacerlo cuando ayudaste a este idiota que caía de la mesa, solo son un par de inútiles! –Dijo esto el umbrum señalando a la otra cría que estaba a la derecho de con el que discutía, el cual solo gruñía a todo, mientras que él estaba a su izquierda solo permanecía callado. -¡No sé cómo diablos han sobrevivido tanto tiempo, pero no importa, es conveniente a pesar de todo, todos ustedes indignos engendros vendrán conmigo ahora, serán la primera fase de nuestro contraataque, los ponys por idiotas ni siquiera intentaran defenderse, lo cual aprovecharan para matar a todos los que puedan, siendo respaldados por nosotros!_

 _-¡Si, ya quería hacer esto! –Dijo la primera cría lamiéndose los labios. -¡Podre consumir desesperación en vivo, y no tener que esperar las sobras que nos deja Exacerbación, ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que estamos listo, dinos en donde atacaremos!_

 _-¡Me encanta tu actitud cría, si sigues del mismo modo pronto tendrás nombre, ya no serás un uno del montón, demuestra tus dotes de umbrum, guía al resto de inmundos en el ataque…!_

 _-¡Oye soberano idiota, no somos estúpidos como esta maldita retardada! – Se quejó el umbrum del lado derecho. -¡Yo por lo menos no voy a dejarme ser mangoneado por este grandísimo pendejo!_

 _-¡¿Qué les parece, tenemos algo de valor aquí?! – Dijo Exacerbación siniestramente, empezó a desear que los jóvenes se pelearan y que se mataran mutuamente, pero oyó un estallido que lo hizo sudar. -… Carajo… ¡Después tendremos la pelea que desean imbéciles, ahora debemos hacer lo que les mencione antes!_

 _-¡No Exacerbación, ya no soporto la pestilencia de este, deja lo mato para seguir…!_

 _-¡De verdad eres un sucio perro rabioso bestia! –Respondió el umbrum de la derecha, entonces el de la izquierda lo ve molesto reclamándole al instante. -¡¿Por qué no quieres pelear infecto contra los ponys?! ¡Sé que odias a esta rabiosa, pero puedes demostrar que eres mejor a este si matas a más ponys!_

 _-¡No seas tan animal como el! -Señalo el umbrum izquierdo hablando con el de la derecha, dejando en el centro de la discusión literalmente a su compañero. -¡De verdad en lugar de cerebro tienes solo sombras oscuras, si meditas tan solo un segundo…!_

 _-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITO PAR DE ASQUEROSOS GUSANOS! – Grito la que estaba en el centro todo encolerizado. -¡Por esa cobardía es que nos tratan mal, si mostramos que somos inmisericordes, avanzaremos en la línea de mando, en lugar…! Un momento… -Entonces en ese pequeño lapso de calma el umbrum pudo pensar un poco. -¿Por qué tenemos que ir las crías! No somos fuertes, nuestro nivel tal vez sea el de ponys… los adultos no tendrían problemas… ¡A menos que los ponys hayan subido su nivel, por eso estas tan lastimado degenerado hijo de puta, nos quieren usar como carne de cañón a las crías, para después atacar los adultos!_

 _-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Por qué llevarnos a la pelea ahora, si cuando se obtenían victorias fáciles nos dejaban aquí?! –Señalo el umbrum izquierdo, entonces noto que Exacerbación empezó a chirriar los dietes enojado. -¡SON UNOS CABRONES MISERABLES, SI QUIEREN HACERNOS ESO, MIRA PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA, SI QUIERES HACERNOS CAMINAR AL PAREDÓN ERES MAS PENDEJO DE LO QUE CREÍ, NOSOTROS NO TE VAMOS A SEGUIR, SI LA RABIOSA QUIERE IRSE ES SU PEDO, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE NOSOTROS TRES NO LO HAREMOS, METETE TU IDEA AL OJO DE TU CULO!_

 _-¡DESGRACIADOS ESPERPENTOS! –Relincho Exacerbación parándose en dos patas moviendo amenazadoramente sus cascos rápidamente frente a las tres crías rebeldes. -¡SON UNOS COBARDES, SI NO QUIEREN PELEAR YO MISMO LOS CASTIGARE, PERO AHORA ESTOY ALGO APURADO, YA DESPUÉS AJUSTARE CUENTAS CON USTEDES, TÚ LA INTELIGENTE, GUÍA A LOS DEMÁS PARA REALIZAR LA OPERACIÓN…!_

 _-¡NINGUNO DE LOS DEMÁS TAMPOCO IRA! –Dijo el umbrum de en medio, voló rápidamente atrás de su mayor y cerrando la puerta de la guardería con una patada. -¡ELLOS SON MÁS JÓVENES, SI NOSOTROS SI VAMOS TENEMOS UN 95% DE MORIR EN ELLOS EL PORCENTAJE CASI ES DE 100%, APENAS ESTÁN APRENDIENDO A DEFENDERSE, NO SE SI LOS PONYS TENGAN LA SANGRE FRÍA PARA ELIMINARLOS, PERO YO NO PIENSO CORRER ESE RIESGO, NO SOMOS MUNICIÓN QUE NO SE RECUPERA DESPUÉS, SOMOS SERES VIVOS, NO VAMOS A IR A NUESTRA PROPIA MASACRE PUTO PENDEJO, VE TU SOLO A SUICIDARTE CABRÓN!_

 _-¡PATÉTICOS MOCOSOS, USTEDES SI SON COSAS! –Relincho Exacerbación ya perdiendo el juicio, diciendo lo que él creía era la verdad. -¡USTEDES GUSANOS SOLO SON ESO, CARNE PARA CAÑÓN, COMIDA PARA NUESTRO ENEMIGO, SE PUEDEN HACER MAS DE USTEDES DESPUÉS DE UNA MANERA FÁCIL Y MUY PLACENTERA, SON TAN INÚTILES QUE LOS VOY A MATAR AHORA A TODOS USTEDES, ARROJARE SUS CADÁVERES ENFRENTE DE LOS PONYS PARA DISTRAERLOS Y APROVECHAR… YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Exacerbación aulló de sufrimiento de muerte espantando a los tres umbrums, la que le dijo que era especial lo acuchillo directamente a la cabeza, aprovechando su ataque de ira, cortándole el cráneo lentamente y con algo de trabajo, escuchándose horribles tronidos al realizarlo. –Maldita… perra. Me atacaste rabiosamente sin darme cuenta…_

 _-¡SI LO HICE TARADO, COMO ME GUSTO QUE MI IRA SE APODERARA DE MI, GRACIAS PENDEJOS POR DISTRAERLO! –Señalo el pequeño umbrum completamente enloquecido, termino de partir el cráneo, haciendo que el cerebro de Exacerbación saliera de la concavidad partido a la mitad exactamente, las cuales la cría aplasto sin ninguna consideración. -¡Hasta nunca maldito, descuida tomare una de tus patas, hare una daga y hare que se la trague Irritación para que permanezcan juntos!_

 _-¿Q-q-que hiciste? –Se preguntó la cría de en medio sintiendo muchas nauseas, mientras que la de la derecha vio sorprendido eso y el de la derecha se conservó en pie, pero por dentro estaba como el primero. -Con tan solo noquearlo era suficiente para que no nos obligara a ir, p-p-pero tú lo mataste._

 _-Por favor trio de idiotas, no hice esto por ustedes. –Señalo el pequeño monstruo yendo con los otros, salpicando la sangre de su víctima con las patas. –Lo hice porque este no me agradaba solamente, además si quiero subir de rango debo quitar todos estorbos, y este tuvo la suerte de ser el primer escalón que piso, ahora malditos inútiles van a abrir esa chingada puerta y sea van a ir adonde quería este degenerado de Exacerbación si decir ni pio._

 _-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO RATA INMUNDA?! ¡QUE NO ESCUCHASTE QUE NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE SOLO ÍBAMOS A IR PARA SERVIR COMO CARNE DE CAÑÓN!_

 _-¡PORQUE USTEDES MISERABLES SOLO SON ESO, FUE LO ÚNICO INTELIGENTE QUE SALIÓ DEL HOCICO DE ESTE PAYASO! –Señalo perversamente la cría, espantando a sus compañeros de camada. - ¡Idiotas como ustedes son muy reemplazables, ya que son de clase baja, deberían agradecer QUE MORIRÁN POR LA CAUSA, AUNQUE SU MUERTE SERA OLVIDADA, SERVIRÁN A MIS PROPÓSITOS!_

 _-¡PENDEJA DESCEREBRADA, SI NOSOTROS SOMOS DE CLASE BAJA TU TAMBIÉN, YA QUE SOMOS DE LA MISMA GENERACIÓN! –Reclamo el umbrum izquierdo, pero la asesina solo se rio del comentario. -¡¿CUÁL ES EL CHISTE DE LO QUE DIJE RABIOSA DEGENERADA?!_

 _-¡Es simple idiota, YO ME DESPACHE A UN ADULTO, Y NO A UN ADULTO COMÚN, ESTE GUSANO ERA EL MAS FUERTE FÍSICA Y MÁGICAMENTE HABLANDO, Y ME LO CARGUE FÁCIL, CON ESTO SEGURO VOY A ENTRAR AL CONSEJO UMBRUM PERO DE FACTO, ES LA LEY DEL FUERTE NENITAS! ¡¿USTEDES TRIO DE GUSANOS QUE ESPERANZA TIENEN CONTRA MI?! ¡Ahora abran esa puerta y lárguense, o si no yo los mato a todos y no me podrán poner un casco encima y lo saben!_

 _-¡Pues… inténtalo si quieres mugre mula, ya que es cambiar una muerte segura por otra! –Dijo la cría de en medio temblando mucho, lo que le dijo su compañera era muy cierto, el umbrum de la izquierda se quedó callado, como buscando una solución, el de la derecha se empezó a alejar de los otros dos, su plan era huir nada más se empezaran a pelear, pero vio a la cría que temblaba y por algún motivo se paró, si de verdad quisiera… no abandonarla. -¿Por qué tenemos que comportarnos así?_

 _-Ley del más fuerte idiota, y voy a hacer que la ley te la aprendas con el ejemplo… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?! –Entonces todos los umbrum empezaron a sentir que eran absorbidos a un vacío, se abrió la puerta de la guardería y vieron como el resto de las crías fue absorbido por un agujero blanco, también fue absorbido el cadáver de Exacerbación. -¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESE LUGAR?! -Se preguntó la cría señalando el vado estéril que había al otro lado del portal. -¡ESE LUGAR… LO HE VISTO EN PERGAMINOS… ESTO ES LA PRISIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS, LOS PONYS DESCUBRIERON LA FORMA DE EXILIARNOS Y ENCERRARNOS AHÍ!_

 _-¡CON RAZÓN EXACERBACIÓN ESTABA TAN ENOJADO Y HERIDO, LOS PONYS HICIERON UN MILAGRO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON LOGRARLO, DE DONDE SACAN ESA CLASE DE FUERZA?! -Se preguntó la cría de en medio, en eso se puso en estado de alerta, noto que la cría asesina se les acercaba con el cuchillo que mato a su mayor. -¡¿AHORA QUE CREES QUE HACES LOCA, NOS QUIERES MATAR TODAVÍA?! ¡LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER ES VER SI COMBINANDO NUESTRAS HABILIDADES PODEMOS EVITAR…!_

 _-¡POR SU CULPA DE NO QUERER IR A PELEAR PASO ESTO COBARDES! – Dijo rabiosamente esa cría, extrañando a los otros tres. -¡SI SE HUBIERAN SACRIFICADO LOS SUPERIORES HABRÍAMOS DESTROZADO A LOS PONYS CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE NOS HABRÍAN DADO, NO PIENSAN RETRASADOS!_

 _-¡DE VERDAD EL QUE NO RAZONA ERES TÚ! –Dijo la cría de la derecha. -¡Es muy posible que los ponys encontraran una reliquia que le esté ayudando a hacernos esto, o usado la que ya tenían, el puto corazón de cristal repelía el poder del norte helado! ¡¿Y si pudieron hacer que nos repeliera también?!_

 _-¡A TI SOLO SE TE OCURREN TONTERÍAS APESTOSO, ESOS PONYS NO TIENEN LA HABILIDAD MÁGICA PARA LOGRAR ESA TRUCO DE ALTO NIVEL! – Al contestar el alegato de su compañero, la cría demente se le quiso acercar para agredirlo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, ahora si siendo absorbido por la fuerza del portal. -¡NO… MISERABLE IMBÉCIL… JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS… TE VOY A APLASTAR LA CABEZA ALGÚN DÍAAAAAA!_

 _-¡SI HACES ESO TE JURO QUE YO ME DESQUITARE ANTES O DESPUÉS BUITREEEE! –Se quejó la cría de la derecha siendo absorbido también, entonces se quedaron los últimos dos, quien sabe cómo se mantenían en esa dimensión, pero ya eran arrastrados al vórtice marcando la tierra. -¡ES INÚTIL, NO CREO QUE NI LOS ADULTOS PUEDAN RESISTIR ESTO, ESTA COSA ESTA COMO AFINADO CON NUESTRAS AURAS, ES IMPOSIBLE ESCAPAR, VAMOS A SER ENCERRADOS DE POR VIDA! –Dijo la cría que estaba en medio empezando a sentir una humedad en los ojos, no sabía que estaba llorando de impotencia., cuando el umbrum izquierdo lo toma del casco. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO MAMERTO?! ¡NO ME TOQUES!_

 _-Cálmate… sé cómo tú que esto no tiene solución. –Dijo el umbrum consolando a su compañero. –Lo que debemos hacer es aceptar esto, de mala gana obviamente, ya veremos cómo escapar de ese lugar, pero si nos desesperamos vamos a hacer que caigamos más, sabes que tengo razón por que ambos compartimos un vínculo muy cercano ya que nacimos de la misma hembra… somos eso que los ponys llaman "hermanos"._

 _-¡No lo digas así… es repulsivo! –Dijo la cría despectivamente, pero agarrando más fuerte a su hermano de sangre de todos modos. –Es cierto… ahora no hay solución pero después si la habrá, estoy seguro… mejor nos vamos, hay que prepararse para el golpe que nos vamos a dar, hay que ver que pestilente no sea dañado por el rabioso ese, no podemos perder fuerza por la locura de un idiota._

 _-Eso es aceptable, ahora vamos a dejarnos caer al mismo tiempo, ¿te parece bien… hermano?_

 _-¡Esta bien, pero no me llames… con esa palabra! Por lo menos en donde no nos vean y oigan los demás… pero te advierto que te daré un golpe cada vez que lo hagas. –Dijo ese umbrum lo cual acepto su compañero asintiendo, entonces los hermanos se abrazaron y ellos mismos brincaron al vórtice, cerrándose después de que pasaron, al parecer fueron los últimos en entrar en la prisión de las sombras._

 _Paso un periodo desde que los umbrums fueron encerrados, en ese endiablado lugar se perdía muy fácilmente la noción del tiempo, como lo predijo la cría demente fue aceptada fácilmente en el consejo umbrum por derrotar a Exacerbación aprovechando la situación, y poniéndole el nombre que lo describía mejor, "Rabia", el desgraciado imponía a pesar de su corta edad un temor que incluso detenía al más veterano, esto por la sangre fría que poseía, además trataba muy mal a los más débiles que él, lo cual esto incluía a las demás crías, pero trataba peor a sus tres compañeros originales, el cual uno, el mayor ya había conseguido también nombre, "Sombra", ya que ataco desde estas a un escuadrón de mayores, ocasionándoles mucho daño, ahora las crías menores del grupo estaban en la ceremonia para conseguirlo también, debían hacerle algo no muy agradable a Irritación. -¡¿Dónde estará ese hijo de puta?! ¡Lo hemos estado buscando desde hace horas, el pendejo es más cuidadoso desde que Rabia se despachó a su novio!_

 _-Y no ayuda el hecho que tu "noviecito" haya humillado a su escuadrón. –Se quejó su compañero, entonces lo miro muy enojado. –Tu noviecito Sombra los hizo ver como tarados… fue gracioso, pero desgraciadamente eso nos complicó a nosotros, debimos hacer la prueba antes que él._

 _-Si sigues jodiendome diciendo que Sombra es mi novio, te aseguro que arranco los dientes y te los meto por todos tus orificios pinche animal._

 _-¡Tranquilo imbécil, ahora yo no soy al que debes humillar, es Irritación, siempre te pones mal cuando hablamos de Sombra! ¡¿Por qué tarado?!_

 _-Eso a ti no te importa mugroso…_

 _-Pero si me importa… ya que se la verdad sobre ustedes. –Dijo malvadamente esa cría, haciendo sudar a la otra. –Sé que ustedes salieron de la misma cueva por decirse de algún modo, y cuando se están solos se comportan con esa palabra que los ponys usan mucho… la palabra que empieza con "he" y termina con "nos"._

 _-No-n-no se de lo que estas balbuceando…_

 _-Claro que lo sabes, y si no quieres que los mayores y Rabia lo sepan te vas a convertir en mi esclavo. -Ordeno malvadamente esa cría. –Y tampoco se lo dirás a tu "allegado" Sombrita._

 _-¡No necesito a Sombra para callar a un imbécil chismoso cómo tú! –Dijo la cría poniéndose en pose de lucha, sorprendiendo al que lo amenazo. -¡Te vas a llevar ese secreto al tártaro, lo que haga con Sombra es nuestro asunto, cabrón desagradecido, cuantas veces te hemos salvado tu puto pellejo y así nos pagas!_

 _-¡YO NUNCA LES PEDÍ AYUDA, AHORA SI NO ACEPTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY A GRITARLO…! –Aprovechando la discusión Irritación aparece para atacar a las crías, estas lo notaron muy tarde, el umbrum adulto abrió su hocico a mas no poder para morder al hermano de Sombra, el cual estaba paralizado por el miedo a morir, pero el otro quien sabe porque lo empujo, quitándolo del camino y poniéndose el, recibiendo él ese ataque. -¡AAAAAYYYYY, MALDITO CANÍBAL HIJO DE GROGAR!_

 _-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO?! –Menciono muy confundido Irritación sin soltar al pequeño, incluso aumento la fuerza de su mordida. -¡Salvaste a un fracasado ocupando su lugar, como dije antes esta camada esta malograda, igual lo hicieron cuando apenas eran larvas nuevas!_

 _-¡Yo no me acuerdo de esa época, no soy un cosa rara! –Dijo el pequeño empezando a golpear al adulto, intentando que lo liberara. -¡Solo sé que empuje a este bobo por mero instinto, algo en mi cabeza debe estar mal!_

 _-¡QUE BUENO QUE TE DES CUEN5TA INFELIZ, A LOS PRODUCTOS DAÑADOS SE LE DEBE EXTERMINAR! –Dijo Irritación apretando más su mordida, al pequeño se le empezaron a tronar los huesos, haciéndolo sentir un horrible martirio. -¡TU PODRÍAS CONTAMINAR A LAS DEMÁS DE POR SI DÉBILES CRÍAS, ERES UNA PESTILENCIA QUE PODRÍA PODRIR TODO… ESO ES, ERES MALDITO UN INÚTIL ENFERMO, ERES PESTE, MERECES UN NOMBRE TAN PATÉTICO COMO TÚ!_

 _-¡YA NO ME DIGAS IDIOTECES, SI ME MATAS VAMOS A PERDER FUERZA…!_

 _-¡ENTIENDE MALDITO QUE TU ERES MUY REEMPLAZABLE COMO LAS DEMÁS LARVAS PESTE… ARGH! -En ese momento la otra cría completamente furiosa ataca a Irritación en su pata trasera derecha, usando toda su fuerza e incluso pareciendo que sacaba más le disloco la rodilla, dejando colgado la extremidad, el adulto grito con toda su fuerza liberando a Peste, quien instintivamente retrocedió muy espantado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. -¡Estúpida larva, te aprovechaste que estaba distraído por tu amiguito… muy bien pensado, te felicito, mereces un nombre acorde con… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –De nuevo la cría ataca a Irritación, ahora quebrándole el ala izquierda retorciéndosela toda. -¡YA BASTA MALDITA RABIOSA… UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! – Al decirle rabiosa la cría ahora lo patea en sus genitales, rompiéndolos completamente. -¡YA DETENTE PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO, SI SIGUES ASÍ ME VAS A MATAR!_

 _-¡COMO TÚ IBAS A MATAR AL IDIOTA DE PESTE! –Menciono la cría completamente segada por la furia, haciendo palidecer como nunca a Irritación. -¡¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA TENERTE COMPASIÓN?! ¡TÚ MISMO LO DIJISTE IRRITACIÓN, SOMOS UMBRUMS, ES LA LEY DEL MAS FUERTE, YA ERES UN PATÉTICO INSERVIBLE POR LA HERIDAS QUE TE HICE, NI COMO GARAÑÓN VAS A SERVIR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, Y TODAVÍA NO TERMINO CONTIGO HIJO DE CERBERO! –La cría en su arranque de cólera le rompe ambas patas delanteras al adulto, el cual sintió que ese golpe que sus huesos se hicieron polvo. -¡VOY A QUEBRARTE CADA HUESO Y ÓRGANO INTERNO MALDITO, CONSIDÉRALO COMO EL PAGO DE TODOS LOS GOLPES Y HUMILLACIONES QUE NOS DISTE A LOS TRES EN LA GUARDERÍA BESTIA HIJA DE CERBERO, Y SERVIRÁS COMO EJEMPLO SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES IDIOTAS SE METEN CON…!_

 _-¡Sera mejor que te calmes idiota! –Dijo Peste reaccionando dándole una gran cachetada a su compañero, este lo volteo a ver muy violentamente, haciéndolo palidecer a Peste, creyó que él le daría un tratamiento parecido, pero algo paso, la cría al verlo se detuvo y se calmó, empezando a respirar copiosamente. -¡¿Por qué corrales me detuviste Peste?! ¡Este pendejo se merece mucho más que esto!_

 _-¡Porque ya deben venir el consejo aquí por como dejaste al malnacido! –Señalo Peste señalando al pasillo, ya se escucha varios trotes de él. -¡A ti te consideran una amenaza y a mí un ser inmundo, si queremos sobrevivir vamos a tener que atacar juntos!_

 _-Pero… son más, no sé si podamos sobrevivir los dos de todas formas…_

 _-No son dos, somos tres loco. –Dijo Sombra saliendo del lugar de donde obtuvo su nombre. –Por lo menos te aseguro que los idiotas que vienen no saldrán limpios, y si podemos llevarnos con nosotros a Rabia mejor._

 _-¡SOMBRA ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿ME ESTABAS VIGILANDO?! ¡TE DIJE PENDEJO QUE YO PUEDO MANEJAR LA SITUACIÓN, NO NECESITO A MI HE… MAYOR PARA CUIDARME!_

 _-Pues yo creo que si lo necesitas, ya que estabas a nada de volverte como Rabia._

 _-¡No digas estupideces, Rabia ataco y mato por el lomo a Exacerbación mientras estaba distraído, y yo ni lo hice…! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hice?! – Se preguntó la cría, se había olvidado por su misma furia el motivo de esta, la cual era la preocupación por su compañero. -¡Mira eso ya no importa, ahora lo que nos atañe…!_

 _-Es cierto lo que dices inmundo, hay cosas más importantes ahora que discutir. –Menciono Rabia llegando con el resto del consejo umbrum, las tres crías se pusieron en guardia. –No sean tan suspicaces trio de idiotas, déjenme felicitarlos, esto fue una buena demostración, hasta los inferiores como ustedes pueden sacar lo mejor de los umbrums en momentos completamente inesperados._

 _-¡¿Qué estas insinuando Rabia?!_

 _-Deja te lo explico… mi querido Cólera. –Dijo Rabia nombrando a la cría. –Al enfurecerte no sé por qué motivo hiciste mierda a nuestro supuesto líder, ¡imagínate lo que le habrías hecho a los ponys, y tu Peste contaminaste a Irritación de algún modo, haciéndolo perder la atención a sus alrededores, ahora son umbrums completos, felicitaciones!_

 _-¿Yo soy… Cólera? –El umbrum se preguntó asimismo, volteo a ver a su víctima, se notaba que sufría mucho y que no volvería a estar bien físicamente, hubo un sentimiento que le retorció sus pensamientos, que no supo definir que era. –Soy Cólera…_

 _-Sera mejor que pienses los verdaderos alcances de tu nombre Cólera, regresen a la guardería, ya que el ultimo encargado de vigilarla ya nunca más podrá hacerlo, tú tomaras su lugar, Sombra acompáñalo un momento ya que todavía no definimos tu puesto, pero te aseguro que será acorde a tu habilidad, y Peste… ya pensaremos en algo. –Menciono un umbrum, ya mayor con barba blanca. –Cólera recuerda usar ese poder para destruir a quien sea que intente entrar ahí para robar nuestras pertenencias._

 _-Eh… si señor Triturador. –Respondió Cólera aceptando su nuevo rol, como si esto fuera lo que quisiera, entonces se detiene un momento, vio que Peste seguía temblando preocupado por su futuro. –Señor triturador, la verdad vigilar crías inútiles es demasiado por su número, requeriré ayuda, recuerde que Irritación lo hacía con Exacerbación, no muy bien que digamos._

 _-Entiendo tu punto Cólera, pero Sombra si lo podemos necesitar en otro puesto…_

 _-No me refiero a él señor, la verdad este es un puesto patético que abandonare a la primera oportunidad, pero necesito a un patético igual para ayudarme y que aprenda para cuando yo lo deje… creo que Peste es el indicado para el trabajo._

 _-¡TU MENDIGO OJETE…!_

 _-Tienes razón, Peste no ha demostrado mucho, pero pienso que servirá un poco siendo tu subordinado. –Señalo Triturador aceptando la petición de Cólera. –Ahora ve con Cólera Peste, si tienes algún error no será perdonado por tu debilidad._

 _-S-s-sí señor. –Menciono Peste temblando haciendo una reverencia al umbrum mayor, entonces el trio se fue, nada tomaron distancia Peste le reclamo de inmediato a Cólera. –Tu maldito enfermo, si crees que voy a servirte estás muy equivocado._

 _-Malagradecido. –Dijo Sombra respondiéndole a Peste, ya que Cólera estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. -¡Otra vez esa palabra! ¡¿Por qué debería importarme Sombra?!_

 _-Eres muy listo Peste, algo que los idiotas del consejo no lo han notado, piensa un momento, Cólera te salvo cuando irritación te empezó a machacar, a él le dio mucho coraje, yo creo que aprecia tu compañía extrañamente, y los del consejo sé que cuando dicen "ya pensaremos en algo" ese algo no es muy bueno, por lo regular a quien le dicen eso ya no se le vuelve a ver. –Entonces Peste sudo muy frio y trago mucha saliva, lo que dijo Sombra era cierto. –Cólera pensó rápido para que no te lo aplicaran, te salvo la vida no solo una, sino dos veces, y eso no lo hizo para ponerse a casco de lo salvaras, lo hizo porque quiso, al igual que tú._

 _-En serio creo que si tenemos algo mal en la cabeza como dijo Rabia, ¿Por qué demonios hacemos esto? No es acorde al comportamiento de nuestra raza. –Se preguntó Peste rascándose la cabeza. –Pero estoy seguro que ustedes cuando tengan oportunidad me traicionaran, así que les advierto que yo voy a hacerlo antes, tomando un lugar mejor en la cadena de poder._

 _-Has lo que se te pegue la gana puto pendejo. –Señalo Cólera reaccionando. –Ya que el imbécil de Sombra y yo lo haremos igual, pero si te va la lengua con lo que estábamos hablando antes que llegara Irritación desearas que te hubiera comido ese bruto._

 _-Yo no hable nada contigo de este Sombra Cólera. –Indico Peste, extrañando a los hermanos. –A lo mejor el maldito me daño algunas neuronas… no creo si fuera importante no se me olvidaría a pesar del daño, además ese tema debe ser tan poco transcendental ya que se relaciona con ustedes babosos, así que me vale madres… sí es que lo supiera ciertamente._

 _-Peste… -Dijo Cólera dándose cuenta que su compañero se estaba haciéndose el tonto, ya ninguno hablo al llegar a la guardería, pero ese silencio fue agradable para ellos, mientras el consejo estaba viendo a Irritación mientras se retorcía de dolor. –Vamos degenerados… llévenme a la sala de curación… debo hacer pagar a esa cría del abismo…_

 _-Es que esa cría, Cólera, te supero por mucho Irritación, incluso ya le di tu puesto. –Indico Triturador sin tener ningún deseo de ayudar al herido. –Ahora tienes dos opciones, o te mueres aquí o tú mismo te arrastras a la sala de curación, considéralo una prueba para averiguar si aún nos sirves._

 _-¡Espera Triturador, esa cosa me hizo pedazos tres piernas y un ala, voy a tener que usar una sola pata, que es posible que se lastime también, yo he sido leal con el consejo, no me dejen aquí!_

 _-El Consejo ha tomado la decisión, demuestra tu valía o muere. –Dijo Triturador yéndose con todos los miembros, Rabia se giró para ver a Irritación con una mirada muy extraña, dejando al umbrum solo, después de cinco minutos se empezó a arrastrar para ir al salón de curaciones, lo que le impulsaba era el deseo de venganza que quería tomar de Cólera, el cual era el plan de Triturador. –Maldito infecto, nada más me recupere te voy a empalar por el culo, para que el palo salga por tu horrible hocico…_

 _-Qué bonita idea Irritación, es tal buena que deberé robarla. –Menciono otro umbrum, el herido se dio cuenta de quién era y como pudo levanto la mirada, viendo a Rabia que se encontraba frente a él. –Al igual que tu parejita Exacerbación tienes buenos pensamientos, lástima que te falte fuerza para aplicarlas como le faltaron a él… más bien debo decir a ella._

 _-Eres tu Rabia, deja te propongo un trato, ayúdame y juntos vamos a exterminar a Triturador y al resto del consejo, para tomar el poder nosotros, también eliminando a esos tres ya que son los que podrían ocasionarnos problemas en un futuro cercano o lejano._

 _-Una brillante idea Irritación, en lugar de compartir el poder con un vejete y sus 5 niñeras lo haríamos nosotros dos solamente, eliminando a los tres que siguen detrás de nosotros, déjame pensar un momentito eso… no. –Entonces Rabia le destroza la pierna que aun tenia Irritación sana, haciéndolo relinchar horriblemente. –No necesito la ayuda de un perdedor, yo puedo hacerlo solita… si pendejo, incluso ya decidí ser hembra._

 _-¡MALDITA BRUJA, ME DISTE EN LA MADRE, AHORA SI NO PUEDO MOVERME PARA NADA! –Señalo Irritación intentando moverse de algún modo. -¡Pero esto no se quedara así entiendes, voy a gritar para que el viejo de Triturador sepa tus planes…!_

 _-Eres un iluso Irri, no soy una tonta, cubrí este lugar con hechizo de sonido e imágenes falsos, ahora el viejo solo ve como estas avanzando lentamente. –Señalo Rabia acercándose mientras levitaba una gran roca, poniéndosela encima de la cabeza Irritación, igual puso otra roca pequeña encima de la pata que le rompió. -¿Sabes que voy a hacer verdad?_

 _-¡NO ESPERA, NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE VAS A LAMENTARTE RABIA!_

 _-Lo único que lamento es que no lo hice antes. –Señalo Rabia poniendo una pose de ingenuidad, espantando horrible a su víctima. –Me saludas a Exacerbación en el tártaro adorado guardián._

 _-¡MALDITA BASTARDA, SIN MI TU NO EXISTIRÍAS…!_

 _-Lo se imbécil, no soy tonta, y también sé que sin Exacerbación no me completaría al 100%, le agradezco en serio su cooperación, pero recuerda que cuando se usa la semilla se tira la envoltura, y hay árboles que se quitan y se vuelven composta, eso les paso a ustedes par de sucios… adiós papi, no puedo decir que fue un honor y que quisiera que fuera diferente, pero es hora de una nueva orden, mi orden._

 _-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO HIJA DE PERRA…!_

 _-¡MAS BIEN HIJA DE PERRAS, HABLA BIEN PAPI, LE DAS UN BESITO A MI MAMI DE MI PARTE EN EL TÁRTARO, HASTA NUNCA! –Grito Rabia lanzándole las rocas a su supuesto padre, aplastándole la cabeza y la pierna de inmediato escuchándose su ultimo alarido en toda esas cuevas, Rabia se fue completamente tranquila de ese lugar, cuando el resto del consejo llego con guardias notaron la siniestra imagen, pensaron que las rocas solo se soltaron del techo matando a irritación._

 _-Debo admitir que esta información es muy útil Rabia. –Señalo Triturador viendo la transcripción que hizo la joven miembro del consejo. -Podemos hacer que uno de nosotros se vuelva un pony, el cual usaremos como "Caballo de Troya" para por lo menos ocultar el corazón de cristal, así podremos atacar el imperio escapando de este maldito encierro._

 _-Desgraciadamente mi señor no pude encontrar la manera de que ese corazón tenga un "fallo cardiaco" para inutilizarlo permanentemente. –Señalo Rabia señalando las partes importantes de su investigación. –Lo único que averigüe es que esa cosa al ser un cristal se puede romper, pero este sonido debe ser de una fuente mágica muy poderosa._

 _-Descuida, ya tomando el control investigaremos más a fondo, ahora lo importante es elegir quien será nuestro embajador. –Señalo Triturador empezando a barajear piedras con los nombres de sus mejores corceles, incluso nombres de potros. –Debe ser alguien con un aura que pueda adaptarse a una de pony, y no hay muchos umbrums con tales características, -Entonces saca el anciano varias rocas del montón. -No creo que nuestros guerreros lo logren por razones ya conocidas._

 _-Además un potro ocasionaría menos sospechas. –Dijo maquiavélicamente uno de los miembros, Triturador sonríe al escucharlo, sacando los nombres de los adultos, dejando solo la de las crías. –Esto facilita más el trabajo, ¿Qué dices Rabia, no quieres ser la elegida?_

 _-Por favor lord Triturador, yo hice esto y sé que una cría se le puede dañar el cerebro por la transformación, debe ser una cría con características especiales, debe ser un (tonto manipulable) umbrum muy comprometido a la causa además de ser un poco hábil._

 _-Esto reduce más la lista. –Entonces de nuevo quitan más piedras, dejando ahora una lista final con tres nombres, Triturador se las acerco para leerlos en voz alta. –Sombra, Peste y Cólera, no me sorprende, son la mejor camada junto contigo Rabia._

 _-(Ellos son los finalistas, como lo esperaba, servirá alguno para algo, y si no por lo menos desharé de uno) Será mejor descartar a Peste su eminencia, es algo listo pero no muy fuerte que digamos, necesitamos ambas características en nuestro títere._

 _-Tienes razón, su debilidad podría condenarlo, y por ende también al plan. –Señalo Triturador arrojando la piedra. –Entonces tenemos a los dos hijos de los guerreros de la clase más alta, ¿Quién será el elegido? Ambos cuentan con buenas estadísticas._

 _-(je, je, bien, están ese par que odio tanto, existe una posibilidad que experimento falle y que se muera el primer elegido, entonces se usara al segundo lugar, igual con una posibilidad enorme de que igual caiga, pero creo que Sombra por su resistencia mayor tiene un 80% de posibilidad de seguir respirando, entonces la mejor opción es…) Sugiero que procedimiento lo probemos con Cólera señor._

 _-¿Por qué sugieres eso Rabia?_

 _-Es fácil, ella es la más débil en comparación con Sombra, si lo perdemos a el todavía nos quedaría el mejor umbrum para intentarlo corrigiendo los errores del experimento anterior._

 _-¡Excelente idea Rabia, usaremos a Cólera como sujeto de prueba, para usar a Sombra si es que algo sale mal! –Dijo Triturador frotándose los cascos. -¡Sigue así querida y alcanzarás el nivel más alto en el organigrama, ahora debemos preparar los dos procedimientos, lástima que sabemos que Peste no sobreviviría a ninguno los eventos!_

 _-¡¿Por qué no usarlo mi señor?! ¡Servirá para calibrar la magia que usaremos!_

 _-¡Otra excelente idea Rabia, me encanta tu inteligencia! –Señalo el viejo líder levantándose de la mesa. -¡Ahora vayan por esos dos, no debemos perder el tiempo!_

 _-¡Si señor! –Dijeron dos de los guardias saliendo a buscar a las crías, no notaron que Peste lo escucho encima de la cornisa de ese salón, (¡malditos cretinos, yo no soy un muñeco de pruebas, si quieren experimentar háganlo con esos dos, yo me largo de aquí!) pensó el joven umbrum empezando a escapar, escondiéndose en los recovecos y oscuridad que encontraba, se acercó fácilmente a una de las ventilas. –Bien, es solo salir y correr a una de las cuevas, espero que Cólera y Sombra disfruten el experimento. –Se dijo a si mismo Peste a punto de escapar, pero se detuvo un rato, pensar en lo que le harían sobre todo a Cólera lo detuvo. –Chingada madre, ¿Qué henos me está pasando? ¡Mejor a Cólera que a mí!_

 _-¿Mejor a Cólera que cosa Peste? –Se preguntó Sombra exactamente detrás de Peste haciéndolo sudar, fue el único umbrum que se dio cuenta que estaba yéndose tratando que no lo notaran. -¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste gallina, para decidir abandonar a mi hermano, antes de que te quedaras paralizado?_

 _-E-e-e-eso es mi asunto Sombra…_

 _-Habla Peste, o te voy a sacar la información de la manera que ya conoces, y de todas maneras lo harás, te sugiero que por tu salud lo evites, además estoy seguro que quieres comentarlo, para el beneficio de mi hermano. –Indico Sombra acercándose a Peste, mientras tanto Cólera termino de alimentar a las crías más jóvenes, saliendo toda sucia de la guardería. -¡… Y SERA MEJOR QUE SE TRAGUEN TODO LARVAS, Y QUE YA NO VUELVAN A USARME COMO PLATO O SI NO…! -Entonces Cólera cierra la puerta azotándola, se empezó a revisar la suciedad, como qué quiso sonreír, pero su mala vibra interna lo evito, molestándose. -¡Malditas crías, empiezo a creer que esto en lugar de ser un buen escalafón es un castigo, necesito cambiar de puesto ya!_

 _-Es curioso que lo menciones Cólera. –Dijo Rabia llegando con dos guardias. –El momento que esperaste desde que Triturador te asigno a este puto puesto ha llegado._

 _-¿Qué quieres decirme Rabia? Y no me des uno de tus discursos, ve al grano._

 _-Bien estúpido, te diré rápido para que lo comprendas, ¿Qué te parece que te dijera que puedes salir de este averno, en una misión en contra de los equestriences?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIÉNDOME, HAY UNA MANERA DE SALIR DE ESTE DIMENSIÓN EXCRETADA?!_

 _-Así es Cólera, encontramos una manera de burlar las "rejas" de esta prisión, pero solo tenemos una oportunidad (más bien dos si se manejarme) y para lograrlo necesitamos a un umbrum de nuestra edad, para tomar desprevenidos a los ponys, ya se transformara en un potro unicornio._

 _-¿Entonces… podre salir de aquí? Un segundo… ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú perra?!_

 _-(Eres un poco inteligente Cólera) Es por la razón de que me llamaste "perra" indefinido, yo ya tengo sexo, el procedimiento te dará género, que no sabemos cuál será, para evitar que esa característica nuestra sea por la que nos descubran, también está el problema de la marca esa que tienen, pero por la edad creerán que tan solo eres un flanco en blanco._

 _-Entiendo… en ese caso acepto. –Dijo Cólera teniendo la urgencia de escapar y dejar a todos ahí abandonados. -¿Cuándo empezamos?_

 _-Solo conseguimos los elementos necesarios y que calibremos el consejo nuestra magia lo realizaremos, estos guardias te llevaran cuando estemos listos, trata de estar… más presentable, el más mínimo detalle podría fastidiar el conjuro, incluso la comida que te vomitaron._

 _-Bien idiota, deja me quito la mugre de las crías para ir Rabia._

 _-Perfecto, entonces prepárate, tu vida dará un giro muy fuerte Cólera. –Dijo Rabia dejando a los guardias enfrente de donde dormían los hermanos y Peste, Cólera entro para asearse un poco, (Súper, o te mueres en el procedimiento, o te quedas descerebrado siguiendo nuestras ordenes, de cualquier modo yo salgo con ganancia y tu pierdes Cólera, todo va a pedir de boca, ahora solo tengo que buscar la manera de "jubilar" a Triturador, quedándome con puesto máximo del consejo) pensó alegremente Rabia sintiendo como le haría un gran mal a su supuesto compañero, mientras Cólera se limpió y se miró en un cristal que usaba como espejo. –Ya me quite todo eso que las larvas me escupieron, ahora tengo que ir con el consejo, je, nada más salga de aquí me voy a largar no haciendo lo que quieren, que se pudran todos, debo concentrarme para que estos no intenten hacerme un daño cerebral, podre vivir lejos de estos malditos que… -Entonces Cólera piensa en su hermano, en Peste e incluso en las crías. –Ta vez… sea bueno intentar liberar a esos inútiles… yo como su líder por supuesto…_

 _-¿Liberar que inútiles Cólera? –Pregunto Sombra entrando a la habitación, Cólera ya estaba acostumbrado a esas apariciones y no reacciono de una manera violenta. –No es necesario que lo sepas Sombra, lo que te tengo que comentar son noticias por demás importantes._

 _-¿Van a hacer un hechizo para que puedas salir de este averno no Cólera?_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste? Ja, seguro Peste te lo dijo, a pesar de ser un pendejo muy débil es un muy buen espía, descuida Sombra, voy a intentar liberarlos a solo ustedes ya que me son útiles, incluso salvar… quiero decir entrenar a algunas crías para que sean nuestros soldados rasos._

 _-Comprendo, ¿Acaso no te da algún temor que ese proceso falle, o que intenten engañarte sobre los riesgos Cólera?_

 _-Pues claro que me preocupa Sombra, no soy un imbécil como creen ellos que soy, pero no deja de ser una gran oportunidad, incluso lo que planean le podría fallar a ellos._

 _-Tiene sentido, entonces respóndeme esto, yo también note que es una buena opción notando los riesgos, ¿Qué harías si yo quisiera ocupar tu lugar?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS INFELIZ?! – Se preguntó Cólera girando violentamente a ver a Sombra. -¡Claro que no te dejaría tomar mi puesto!_

 _-¿Y podrías decirme los motivos hermano?_

 _-¡OTRA VEZ CON ESA PALABRA DE PONYS, ES POR DEMÁS LÓGICO LA RAZÓN!_

 _-Entonces dilo rápido y quítame la duda._

 _-¡SI SERÁS, LA RAZÓN ES… ¡ -Entonces Cólera no pudo decir la frase, la cual era "me preocupo ti y no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, mejor lo intento yo". -¡… YO MEREZCO SALIR DE AQUÍ MUCHO MAS QUE CUALQUIERA, ADEMÁS DE SER MEJOR SOLDADO QUE TÚ!_

 _-Es lo mismo que recapacité yo Cólera. –Dijo Sombra poniéndose enfrente de su hermano, en aquel momento le suelta un golpe directamente al estómago de Cólera, sacándole todo el aire. –Y por eso no voy a dejarte hacerlo._

 _-Desgraciado… me intentas robar mi gloria…_

 _-No hermano, estoy haciendo lo que querías hacer… protegerte de ese procedimiento tomando tu lugar. –Menciono Sombra acercándose al oído de Cólera. –Algo en tu titubeo y tu mirada me lo hicieron sentir, descuida yo soy más fuerte físicamente, podre sobrevivir, espero que mis recuerdos no se dañen, y por eso te hago la misma promesa que tu hiciste, si no pierdo mi mente a ti, a Peste y las crías que tú quieras los sacare de este tártaro en vida._

 _-Sombra… maldito… si haces esa traición juro que nunca… -Entonces Cólera se desmaya cayendo lentamente al piso. –Hasta pronto loco. –Indico Sombra acomodando a su hermano para que pudiera descansar a pesar del su golpe. –Entonces salió del lugar y le hablo a los soldados. –Cólera sufrió un desmayo, seguramente la comida que le lanzaron las larvas tenía algo mal._

 _-¿Sombra, que Cólera esta noqueado, como henos entraste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?_

 _-Eso no importa ahora, sé que el inútil este iba a hacer algo con el consejo, yo tomare su lugar, esa basura como se encuentra no serviría para eso ahora._

 _-¡¿Qué tú vas a tomar su lugar?! ¡Eso debe decidirlo el consejo!_

 _-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, sé que lo que quieren hacer es complicado y se debe tener mucho tacto, entre más tiempo se pierda no se podrá lograr, así que llévenme de una puta vez!_

 _-¡Maldita larva, solo porque tú vas a explicar lo que paso con Cólera te vamos a llevar, espero que no te lamentes de tomar el lugar de ese idiota!_

 _-Eso lo dudo. –Dijo muy ecuánimemente Sombra, los dos soldados empezaron a escoltar a pequeño umbrum, después de un momento pasaron frente a Peste, quien estaba chirriando los dientes. –Escucha desdichado, sé que querías abandonar a mi consanguíneo sin avisarle nada, pero lo dudaste y terminaste por decirme lo que averiguaste… te pido que estés pendiente de él me pase lo que me pase, no se abandonen entre sí, a pesar de ser algo que los umbrums no hacemos._

 _-Idiota, yo hago lo que quiero sin que otro me lo ordene antes. –Dijo despectivamente Peste, pero Sombra lo sintió como una afirmación de su petición, entonces él fue con los soldados y Peste fue de dónde provenían estos._

 _-Ay, Ay, Ay, mis entrañas, degenerado Sombra heredero de zorra. –Menciono Cólera recuperando la consciencia lentamente, se sobo donde le pegaron, aun sentía mucho dolor ahí. –Ya verás cuando te atrape pinche ojete… ¿un momento, cuanto tiempo paso?_

 _-Sabes que el tiempo aquí es una mugre Cólera, pero si te puedo afirmar que fueron fácil seis horas en la que estuviste en tu siesta. –Dijo de entre la oscuridad Peste. –Ese Sombra es muy extraño, supo con qué fuerza golpearte para dormirte un buen rato._

 _-Y tú no intentaste hacerme reaccionar, eres un maldito que disfruto verme sin sentido… ¡¿UN MOMENTO, DÓNDE RAYOS ESTA EL CABRÓN DE SOMBRA?! – Entonces olvidando el dolor que aun tenia Cólera agarra a Peste del cuello, notándose muy nervioso. -¡DIME DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO DESDICHADO, Y QUE NO SEA UNA MENTIRA, PORQUE SI TRATAS DE ENGAÑARME DE INMEDIATO TE MATO!_

 _-¡DE VERAS ERES TONTO O PEOR CÓLERA, DEBES SABER A DONDE FUE Y QUE HIZO! –Respondió Peste honestamente. -¡REALIZO LO QUE TU IBAS A HACER, HUBO MUCHOS DESTELLOS HACE COMO DOS HORAS, ESCUCHÁNDOSE LOS GEMIDOS DE SOMBRA, PERO HACE UNA HORA QUE NO SABEMOS NADA, LOS SOLDADOS NO DEJAN PASAR A NADIE, QUE SOLO EL CONSEJO…!_

 _-¡MIERDA! –Entonces Cólera suelta a Peste y corre rápidamente al salón del consejo, el cual era custodiado por seis guardias. –¡Escucha cría parasita, no puedes entrar aquí nadie por orden...!_

 _-¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO, ZÁNGANOS PUTREFACTOS! –Grito Cólera quitando a los soldados de su camino golpeándolos brutalmente haciendo honor a su nombre, los adultos no lo vieron venir, la cría rompe la puerta de una sola patada, notando que el consejo estaba tirado en el piso, todos humeando, y donde debía estar la mesa solo había cenizas, y no había alguno que indicara que Sombra estuviera ahí., entonces fue con Triturador, el cual estaba en centro de los demás. -¡LORD TRITURADOR QUE RAYOS PASO, DONDE ESTA SOMBRA… CARAJO ESTE MALDITO BETABEL CARCAMAL SE MURIÓ, NO PALPITA SU CORAZÓN PARA NADA Y YA TIENE TIEMPO ASÍ!_

 _-Je, je, je, quien lo habría esperado… me cumpliste mi deseo momia, sin tener que hacerte una eutanasia Triturador. –Dijo Rabia levantándose lentamente, Cólera la miro con una furia que jamás había sentido. -¿Así que despertaste Cólera? Debes revisar lo que comen las larvas esas para que no intenten envenenarte con eso._

 _-¡¿RABIA QUE PASO CON SOMBRA?! –Se preguntó Cólera sin importarle nada más. -¡SI FALLARON EN ESTO POR USARLO A EL EN VEZ DE A MI TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA, LA CUAL SERA MUY CORTA!_

 _-¡NO ME AMENACES INMUNDO GUSANO, O YO SERÉ EL QUE TE HAGA QUE TE LAMENTES! –Dijo Rabia explotando su aura violentamente, pero Cólera no retrocedió ni un poco. -¡Bien te diré que paso para que no me molestes, el procedimiento fue un éxito moderado, Sombra ahora está en el Imperio de Cristal, ya como pony!_

 _-¡¿El procedimiento funciono?! –Menciono Cólera empezando a sentirse aliviado, pero pensó en las palabras de Rabia y se alteró de nuevo. -¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE "ÉXITO MODERADO"?! ¡EXPLÍCATE RABIA!_

 _-Espero que puedas entenderlo puto retardado, veraz al hacer la transformación el cerebro de Sombra apenas soporto…_

 _-¡ENTONCES SOMBRA PERDIÓ SU MENTE, ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESO…!_

 _-¡DEJA TERMINO DE EXPLICÁRTELO, RATA SARNOSA! –Dijo Rabia poniendo distancia con Cólera. -¡Si tiene los recuerdos bloqueados, pero siguen dentro de su cabeza, es como cuando uno pierde la llave de un cajón, sabes que lo tienes guardado sigue ahí, pero no puedes acceder a ellos!_

 _-¡¿Y DIME COMO RAYOS VAMOS HA ABRIRLO DE NUEVO CERRAJERA?!_

 _-Poco a poco, enviaremos un poco de nuestras auras para que recuerde que es uno de nosotros, por esta prisión desgraciadamente será irrisorio, no sé cuánto tiempo nos costara, pero es un hecho que saldremos todos de aquí gracias a Sombra._

 _-¡NO PODEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO DE ESE MODO INÚTIL! -Dijo Cólera poniéndose donde parecía que hubo una gran concentración de magia. -¡HAGAN LO MISMO CONMIGO, ESCRIBAN EN ALGO QUE NO SE QUEME LAS INSTRUCCIONES PARA QUE ME SIRVAN DE LLAVE DE MI CAJÓN, ASÍ RECUPERARE A MI… COMPAÑERO Y AMBOS PODREMOS ROMPER ESTE ENCIERRO DE INMEDIATO!_

 _-Es buena idea Cólera… lástima que ya se pueda hacer de ese modo. –Dijo Rabia muy sorprendida por el razonamiento de su compañero. -¡¿Cómo que no se puede Rabia?! ¡Si se hizo una vez se puede hacerlo otra vez, y no tiene mucho que paso!_

 _-Es que el secreto de la transformación a pony… se lo llevo Triturador con él, yo solo hice el hechizo para que escapara un pony…_

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! –Entonces Cólera empieza a zarandear el cadáver del umbrum anciano. -¡MALDITO VEJESTORIO, DESPIERTA, NECESITAMOS LA PARTE DEL HECHIZO QUE NOS FALTA, DESGRACIADO MALICIOSO, CHINGADERAS, TAL VEZ SI REVISAMOS SUS APOSENTOS ENCONTREMOS SUS NOTAS!_

 _-Ese idiota nunca apunto nada, por temor a que se robaran su conocimiento. –Dijo Rabia limpiándose el polvo de la explosión. –Además este imbécil a pesar de todo tenía una gran aura de magia, sin su poder y su conocimiento no vamos a poder repetir el conjuro._

 _-No… -Dijo desalentadoramente Cólera soltando al viejo, todo lo noto en cámara lenta, quiso llorar pero no pudo, maldijo ser un umbrum en su cabeza, diciéndose algo en voz muy baja. -…hermanito mayor…_

 _-No sé qué murmuras pendejo, deberías verlo por el lado amable, mejor que le pasara a el que a ti. –Dijo burlonamente Rabia, pero sintió una pesadez horrible de Cólera, haciéndola retroceder muy espantada de este, ese sentimiento de cólera del umbrum era definitivamente más triste y peligroso que cuando estalla a gritos, dejándole paso libre, si le decía algo hasta ahí iba a llegar, notándolo el resto de los umbrums quitándose de su camino, llegando a la entrada de la guardería custodiada por Peste, poniéndose en su puesto de guardia, Peste noto esa aura desanimada de su compañero, y a pesar de eso le hablo. -¿…Que… paso con Sombra?_

 _-Cállate. –Dijo sin ninguna emoción Cólera con la mirada perdida, entonces Peste iba a insultarlo pero no pudo recordando el favor que le pidió Sombra, manteniendo silencio, desde ese momento Cólera se volvió más hosco y amargado, pero a pesar de eso no maltrataba físicamente a las crías, y Peste para no llevarle la contraria lo hacía del mismo modo, y por eso aprendió a hacerlo así por gusto, por eso las crías los respetaban, el problema era que los otros adultos los trataban mal cuando salían de la guardería, dando en la torre los trabajos de los cuidadores, así pasaron varias lunas, Sombra fallo en su primer intento, pero a Cólera pareció no importarle, después de un milenio los umbrums manipulando a Radiant Hope pudieron ahora si escapar de su encierro, Peste fue corriendo a donde vigilaba Cólera la guardería. -¡Es hora compañero, Rabia aviso que Sombra lo logro, a pesar de que esa Hope y la otra nos descubrieron el truco, abrirá esa puerta del demonio, podremos salir de aquí y nos alimentaremos una desesperación tal que engordaremos como cerditos!_

 _-Que bien. –Dijo Cólera sin ninguna emoción. –Oye no seas tan aguafiestas Cólera, esto es lo que esperamos con tanta paciencia, ¡ES HORA DEL BANQUETE, PRIMERO SERA SOPA DE PONY, SEGUIDO POR BROCHETAS DE YAK, PARA TERMINAR CON PECHUGA ASADA DE GRIFO, ME PREGUNTO SI PODEMOS ENCONTRAR HIPOGRIFOS COMO COMIDA GOURMET!_

 _-Tú has sido uno de los que ha hablado con esa Hope Peste, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? a veces no entiendo como razonas Cólera, si es cierto, he hablado con esa pony demente, esta toda tocada, hadas, ¡ja!_

 _-Ella fue que hizo que Sombra…_

 _-¡Oh, ya veo, descuida Cólera, ella pagara que Sombra se tardara en libelarnos usando su esquizofrenia, y por estar de buen humor estoy seguro que Rabia te permitirá matarla, aunque es posible que se la deje a su hija, por lo menos veraz un buen show!_

 _-Esa cría… es muy joven todavía, no debió definir su sexo tan pronto._

 _-¿Qué? –Se preguntó Peste, Cólera le daba prioridad a su preocupación por las crías que a su momento de triunfo. -¡No digas tonterías idiota, eso lo decidió su puta madre, y sabes que nadie se mete con ella, se despachó fácil al consejo anterior, ahora solo quedan peleles como Amok, y el puto de Saña, prefiero seguir cuidando larvas que estar cerca de Rabia, vamos tonto, es hora de divertirnos, las crías no saldrán de aquí, no pueden ni arrastrarse fuera de sus cunas!_

 _-¿Tú crees que Sombra nos recuerde Peste?_

 _-¡¿Me estas chingando o que Cólera?! ¡Hablas de cosas que son muy diferentes a lo que hablo yo, no sé si Sombra nos recuerde, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y esa zorra lo manipulo,(no puedo creer lo que te diré) tú lo que debes hacer es recordarle lo que ocurrió cuando se voló tu lugar a Ponylandia!_

 _-Es cierto Peste, a veces de tu boca salen cosas interesantes además de la mierda habitual. –Dijo Cólera al fin reaccionando. –Vamos a distraernos un poco compañero, le traeremos a las larvas la desesperación que no consumamos._

 _-¡Ya era hora que te sumaras a la celebración de termino de nuestra condena Cólera, vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana, es hora de probar otra clase de licor, lo qué destilamos aquí es una porquería!_

 _-Como me va a gustar ver como tendrás un paro etílico miserable borracho._

 _-¡Y sigues diciéndome mamadas Cólera, yo bebo lo que yo quiero, pero tú me jodes con eso, hasta pareces yegua de convento amargada, patético idiota! –Entonces Cólera patea fuertemente a Peste en la cabeza, haciéndolo escupir sangre. -¡Ay, tienes la pata pesada ojete!_

 _-Si me vuelve a decir yegua te voy a arrancar la lengua sin advertírtelo, te crees muy macho pero no tienes el equipo completo todavía Peste._

 _-Pero pronto lo tendré, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado, ya estando afuera de este lugar, voy a chingarme tantas ponys…_

 _-No cuentes tus peras antes de cosecharlas Peste, ahora debemos asegurar la victoria._

 _-Bien Dicho. –Entonces el par de demonios fue a puerta para tomar parte del asalto, la situación parecía controlada por los umbrums, capturaron en cristales oscuros a las princesas Celestia, Luna y a Shinning Armor, los changelings huyeron despavoridos guiados por Chrisalys, capturando a las princesas del amor y de la amistad, incluso en el contraataque de los demás elementos pudieron contenerlo, a pesar de que a Peste lo humillaron unos animales gigantes y que a Cólera lo llenaron de pastel Cheese Sándwich y Pinkie Pie, Ya Sombra estaba a punto de romper el corazón de cristal, entonces el par se le empezó a acercar para hablar con él. -¡Al fin, logramos lo que muchos no pudieron, derrotar a estas seis perras, quiero a la amarilla y a la rubia como mis esclavas!_

 _-Creo que puedo cumplirte tu deseo Peste, a pesar de todo hiciste un buen trabajo junto con Cólera. –Menciono Rabia disfrutando con su triunfo. -¡Ahora esto será el inicio de nuestro imperio, el pesimismo estará en su apogeo, AHORA SOMOS LA RAZA DOMINANTE!_

 _-Sí, sí, muy lindo. –Dijo Cólera muy sarcásticamente, extrañando a los otros, debería estar compartiendo el sentimiento de triunfo, no que parecía que no le interesaba. –Ahora quisiera reclamarle a Sombra el golpecito que me dio hace años, pagándole ese favor de la misma forma._

 _-¡¿Aun piensas en eso?! ¡Eres muy rencoroso Cólera! – Indico Rabia. -¡Está bien, háblale, pero te advierto que el Rey Sombra ya supero tu nivel hace mucho, te podría matar con tan solo mirarte, pero es tu decisión, no es mi problema que quieras suicidarte!_

 _-Eso piensas necia, pero no deberías subestimarme, recuerda que yo también fui seleccionado… ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ESTA HACIENDO ESE ESTÚPIDO?! –Se preguntó Cólera notando lo que hizo Sombra, saco el corazón de cristal y lo uso de nuevo en contra de ellos. -¡NO HAGAS ESTO SOMBRA, NO TOMASTE MI LUGAR GOLPEÁNDOME PARA QUE AL FINAL HICIERAS ESO! –No hubo respuesta del corcel, entonces los umbrums empezaron a ser absorbidos a su prisión de nuevo. -¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, TODO LO QUE HICIMOS PARA ESCAPAR SE FUE AL CAÑO, TODO LO QUE DIJISTE ERA UNA MENTIRÍA! ¡¿NOS ABANDONAS A TODOS NOSOTROS, POR UNA PUTA LOCA, QUE LO QUE PASAMOS JUNTO EN LA INFANCIA NO CUENTA?! ¡INFELIZ, JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR ASÍ!_

 _-¿Hermano? –Se preguntó Sombra mientras él también iba desapareciendo de a poco en lugar de ser absorbido, volteando a verse ambos, se cruzaron sus miradas, la de Cólera estaba llena de ira, mientras que la de Sombra de melancolía. –Yo… no quería... perdí tus recuerdos…_

 _-¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO NOS VOLVAMOS A VER DESEARAS QUE ME HUBIERAS MATADO CON ESE GOLPE QUE ME DISTE, LA PROMESA QUE NOS LLEVARÍAS A MI, A PESTE Y LAS CRÍAS ERAN MENTIRAS, PERO TE LO HARE PAGAR CON ESA MALDITA DE HOPEEEE…! –Entonces Cólera fue el último umbrum en ser absorbido de nuevo, pero esta vez estando y sintiéndose muy solo, mientras Sombra recordaba todo de golpe, haciéndolo sufrir del mismo modo que cuando traiciono a Hope._

 _-¡Despierta Cólera, sé que todavía respiras! –Movía fuertemente Peste a su compañero, todos los umbrums se dieron un gran golpe al regresar a la prisión de las sombras, pero el único que no se había levantado era Cólera, parecía que había perdido las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, causado por la que creía la traición de su hermano.-¡Vamos pendejo, no te quedes ahí, por lo menos muérete lejos de la entrada!_

 _-Cállate. –Dijo Cólera con la voz apagada. –Largarte Peste, quiero estar solo._

 _-¡Mira idiota, ese Sombra nos traicionó a todos por igual, y ninguno reacciono como tu mariquita, lo que debemos hacer es ir con Rabia y exigirle un plan para tomar revancha de ese maldito, seguramente los ponys lo salvaron de desaparecer! –Explicaba Peste cuando se escuchó un relincho horrible dentro de las habitaciones. -¡¿AHORA QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO POR LA OSCURIDAD DEL ABISMO?!_

 _-Ese grito… no… -Entonces Cólera reacciona y se va volando velozmente derribando a Peste, llegando a las habitaciones de Rabia, notando que esta le arranco el corazón a su hija con tan solo sus pezuñas, la pequeña umbrum ya se retorcía sin vida. -¡IDIOTA, QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!_

 _-¡SOLO LE DI SU CASTIGO CÓLERA! – Dijo Rabia completamente fuera de sí. -¡ESTA MALDITA LARVA FUE LA QUE CAUSO QUE CADANCE Y HOPE NOS DESCUBRIERAN EL DISFRAZ, OCASIONANDO A LA LARGA QUE FUÉRAMOS DERROTADOS!_

 _-¡No digas estupideces puta maldita! –Reclamo Cólera yendo con la pequeña, ya había expirado, en sus gestos se notó su gran sufrimiento, Cólera le cerró los ojos y cubrió el hueco de su herida con una servilleta de una mesa cercana. -¡Es cierto que nos descubrieron, pero después vencimos idiota, lo que ocasiono esta derrota fue la traición de Sombra, esta niña no tuvo nada que ver con eso, ella no merecía morir!_

 _-¡ESO DEMUESTRA QUE NO PIENSAS CÓLERA, ELLA MURIÓ POR SER UN SER DÉBIL E INÚTIL, NO SERVÍA PARA NADA, ERA TAN DÉBIL COMO SUS ABUELOS, ESOS IDIOTAS DE IRRITACIÓN Y EXACERBACIÓN, Y POR ESO LA MATE COMO LO HICE CON ELLOS!_

 _-¡DESGRACIADA, YA TENIA LAS SOSPECHAS QUE TU TERMINASTE CON IRRITACIÓN DESPUÉS DE QUE LE DI SU TRATAMIENTO, EL JUNTO CON EXACERBACIÓN TE ENGENDRARON Y LOS MATASTE, Y NO CONFORME CON ESO ANIQUILASTE A TU PRIMER CRÍA!_

 _-¡¿Y ESO QUE PENDEJO?! ¡Puedo hacer más después junto con Amok y Saña, no hay daño! -Cuando termino de decir su frase a Rabia le vuelve a dar el sentimiento de pesadez de nuevo, alejándose de nuevo de Cólera, pero ahora si puede formar palabras a diferencia de cuando eran niños. -¿Qué… que… es lo te traes imbécil?_

 _-Ya me harto esa frasecita de "qué podemos hacer más" si me la vuelves a decir tú Rabia u otro te juro… vete a la chingada bruja. –Entonces Cólera se pone el cuerpo de la niña en su lomo, salió caminando de la habitación dejando a Rabia respirando agitadamente, los otros umbrums al verlo de nuevo le dejaban el paso, llego Cólera a donde enterraba a las crías que expiraban, junto algo de leña e hizo una pira funeraria, acomodo lo mejor que pudo a la víctima. –De verdad lamento no haberte protegido, no te merecías esto a pesar de que te equivocaste. –Menciono Cólera encendiendo el fuego, empezó a arder mientras Cólera veía en silencio, entonces llego Peste con él. -¿La hija de Rabia?_

 _-Si._

 _-A este paso nosotros mismos nos vamos a extinguir solos sin la necesidad que Sombra se entrometa, son varias crías que asesina la maldita de Rabia… nuestro trabajo a veces creo que no vale la pena._

 _-Me siento igual… pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo Peste, requerimos a pesar de todo un futuro, y las crías son necesarias para lograrlo._

 _-Lo se compañero, lo sé. –Dijo Peste para después guardar silencio por la victima de asesinato._

 _-Maldita Rabia, espero que hayas caído en el peor sitio al haberte calcinado por el truquito de Doll. –Hablaba consigo mismo Cólera después de encontrar a Rabia junto con sus aliados petrificados. –Ya era hora que pagaras por tu crímenes y traiciones, espero que si te encuentras a tu primer hija ella se cobre lo que le hiciste pero con todos los intereses._

 _-¡Cólera, encontré la cava secreta de Doll! –Dijo Peste llevando una carreta con muchos tipos de licores. -¡Ahora si tendremos una celebración de buena clase!_

 _-Recuerda lo que paso en nuestra última "fiesta" Peste, fuimos exiliados de nuevo. –Dijo Cólera preocupado. –No deberíamos emborracharnos ahora, capaz que Doll tiene algún secretito en sus robots._

 _-Lo dudo, ya habrían hecho algo, ¡Anímate compañero, Rabia al fin sufrió lo que se merecía! –Menciono Peste abriendo una botella de Torres 20, tomándola directamente de la botella. -¡Ah, delicioso y dulce brandy, Ahora las crías estarán seguras, al menos para que se vuelvan adultos!_

 _-Las Crías… necesitamos a una hembra… Rabia era una de las cinco… las otras se murieron en ese ataque al imperio en ese escudo… cometimos un error de cálculo._

 _-¿Te preocupas por eso? ¡No seas tan exagerado Cólera, lo único que necesitamos es que alguno de nosotros se desarrolle como hembra y ya, así podremos sustituir…!_

 _-Si terminas de decir esa puta frase te arrancare la lengua y te la meteré y la sacare por tus ojos apestoso._

 _-¡Ya, calmado Cólera, sé que te molesta cuando se habla así de las crías, pero yo me refería que alguien debe tomar el lugar de Rabia como una de las hembras que pueda reproducirse junto con Amok, Saña y el trio de degenerados!_

 _-Quien haga eso será uno de los mayores héroes o en este caso heroínas de toda la historia umbrum, meterse con esos güeyes solo se lo desearía como lo peor a quien odio más… que irónicamente lo hacía por gusto, esos no tienen algo de tacto, para ellos solo es meter y sacar, meter y sacar, sin algún procedimiento que haga ese acto más agradable._

 _-¿Quieres hacerlo como lo hacen los ponys, eh Cólera? ¡Pues para que se presten a eso deberías transformarte en una hembra muy dotada, ya que tu estas muy conectada con su lado femenino!_

 _-¡Te demostrare que tan conectado con eso que dijiste! –Relincho Cólera derribando a Peste, poniéndose encima de él viéndolo furioso. -¡¿Qué tan femenino me vez ahora, pinche estúpido?!_

 _-¡La verdad te vez más afeminado!_

 _-¡Eres un estúpido que quiere morirse ahora, ahora te cumplo tu deseo!_

 _-¡No Cólera, te comportas como lo hacen el 90% de la madres Ponys! –Empezó a explicar Peste. -¡Esas madres protegen con todo a sus vástagos, como tú la haces con las crías, por eso hice esa comparación!_

 _-¡Entonces deberías ser la hembra tú también Peste, ya que me ayudas bastante con mi obligación, a pesar de que sé que quieres quitarme del camino para ser el líder, ahora más por el fallecimiento de Rabia!_

 _-¡¿Y TÚ NO QUIERES HACERLO CHINGADO HIPÓCRITA?! ¡YA QUE TIENES LA MALDITA SANGRE QUE EL RENEGADO DE SOMBRA!_

 _-¡LO QUE PIENSE NO ES TÚ ASUNTO, PERO COMO YA SABES LO QUE PIENSO ENTONCES NO TE VA A SORPRENDER LO QUE HARE AHORA! –Entonces Cólera forma un cristal de entre sus antenas, se lo lanzo entre los Ojos a Peste quien se calló de la impresión, pero antes de que cristal lo atravesara este se hizo polvo, llevándoselo el aire, entonces Cólera se quita de encima de su compañero. -¿Por qué… por qué no pude exterminarte de nuevo?_

 _-¡Porque eres un idiota, yo no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad! –Señalo Peste empezando a atacar el, ya iba a darle una coz a Cólera con la firme intención de romperle el cuello, pero igual se detuvo de último momento. -¡Al diablo, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo y fuerza contigo amanerado, no voy a mancharme las herraduras con tu sangre, ya hoy es día de fiesta, considéralo cómo pago por haberme rescatado después de que ese alacrán me envenenara, a pesar de que tomaste tú tiempo, me dejaste 12 horas ahí!_

 _-Yo no lo hice para que me debieras un favor. –Dijo Cólera aun confundido por el comportamiento de ambos. -¿Por qué siempre hago este tipo de cosas por ti? cuando te salve cuando te caíste de la mesa, compartiendo la comida, protegiéndote de Irritación… ¿Por qué lo hago?_

 _-¡¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?! ¡Yo desconozco lo que tiene tu cabeza Cólera, si desconozco lo que tiene la mía! –Señalo Peste pensando en lo que él hace. –¡No sé por qué me detuve, no sé por qué le dije a Sombra de los riesgos del procedimiento, no sé por qué evite que dieras su merecido a Irritación, no se la razón por la te consolé cuando Sombra te traiciono las dos veces, no se la causa por las que intente levantar el ánimo cuando fuimos exiliados otra vez, no sé porque sentí pena por la hija de Rabia como la sentiste tú, igual no me agrada que las crías se apaguen antes de madurar… demonios incluso siento pena por lo idiotas que murieron en el ataque al imperio, he tenido varias ocasiones para despacharte y no puedo, otro umbrum lo haría pero yo no!_

 _-Tal vez es porque… nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro. –Señalo Cólera pensando un poco. -Es como le pasa a los ponys, comparten mucho con eso que llaman "amistad", incluso eso puede evolucionar a algo más, queriendo siempre estar juntos, nosotros dos… más bien tres estamos en una especie de ese tipo de relación… por eso hicimos un gran coraje cuando Sombra se fue y cuando nos traiciono…_

 _-Hablador del tártaro… creo que tiene sentido tus balbuceos. –Señalo Peste volteando a ver a otro lado. –Por eso el resto liderados por Rabia nos ven como parias, nos ven como inferiores y por eso seguimos vigilando las crías, en lugar de formar parte del consejo, ¡Tenemos dañado el cerebro, hemos sobrevivido por suerte!_

 _-Yo… no lo creo, es más bien que por eso hemos sobrevivido…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ DICES CÓLERA?!_

 _-Medítalo un momento Peste, tú te hubieras muerto de cría si yo no te salvo, ambos nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre si Sombra no nos deja su sobras, Irritación te hubiera matado por salvarme antes, a mí me hubieran eliminado si lo exterminaba, Sombra no tenía obligación de meterse pero lo hizo, los tres nos opusimos a cuando Exacerbación quería usarnos como escudos de carne, hubieron muchas veces que pudimos morir, pero al estar juntos pudimos evitarlo, tú has tenido no solo oportunidades de eliminarme, son también de irte, y aun así regresas., como lo hacen esos ponys, al estar unidos resisten mejor, tal como nos pasó a nosotros._

 _En aquel momento el silencio de apodero de la habitación, lo que indico Cólera era la completa verdad que nunca antes pudo decir, dándose cuenta Peste que era cierto, que por estar juntos lograron sobrevivir hasta ahora, por separado los tres seguramente se habrían muerto sin ni siquiera llegar a la edad adulta, entonces Peste trato ya no pensar en eso. -… Me-me-mejor no digas sandeces Cólera, mejor vamos a la fiesta, es hora de unos buenos tragos…_

 _-Ya te dije que no bebas demasiado, si ocurre un imprevisto no podrás reaccionar bien por la borrachera._

 _-Y-y-ya no seas tan preocupado, no pasara nada, no creo tener esa suerte tan funesta._

 _-Bien, es tu decisión si haces caso o no… iré en un momento, tratare de encontrar una guía de usuario para drones, para poder controlarlos._

 _-Pues apresúrate, no vaya a ser que se acabe la bebida mientras haces investigaciones, recuerda que las crías mayores participaran. –Menciono Peste ya retirándose, en la puerta se detuvo y volteo a ver a su compañero de toda la vida. –Eh Cólera…_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Este… no es nada… mejor lo discutimos después de la fiesta a solas._

 _-Cómo quieras. –Dijo Cólera empezando a buscar en los pergaminos información de los drones, mientras Peste se volvía a poner la carreta con el alcohol que encontró, ninguno sabía que esa primera conversación real de sus sentimientos seria también la última._

-¿Por qué no quisiste decirme en ese momento lo que pensabas de mi querido Peste? –Menciono Cólera después de recordar la última plática que tuvo con su compañero lloriqueando. -Seguramente me ibas a decir lo que sentías por mí, me habría gustado saber si me veías como amigo, hermano o algo más, no sé si puedes escucharme pero aun así te lo diré… yo si te quería mucho, a pesar de que nos fastidiábamos muy feo hiciste que mi existencia fuera un poquito agradable, sin ti seguro me vuelvo loco y me muero en soledad, igual quiero mucho a mi hermano… ahora comprendo porque nos traiciono, encontró algo muy bueno en Hope, si a mí me pasara eso igual me habría vuelto un renegado como el, pero creo aun así que cometió un error, si me hubiera hablado sinceramente antes de exiliarnos seguramente me habría pasado a su bando, para que las crías tuvieran un futuro, tengo que hablar con Sombra para decirle que me hirió mucho por alejarse de mí, algo que ya no pude hacer contigo mi amado Peste… te agradezco mucho que no solo me salvaras la vida no sé cuántas veces, también por cuidar a las crías… a nuestros hijos, eras un buen padre, no como los que los engendraron, definitivamente hubieras sido un gran corcel, aunque algo enojón… igual sabias que era afeminado… Seguro presentías que era yegua por dentro, me habría encantado tener algo contigo, siendo tu semental y yo tu yegua, indudablemente si te hubieras purificado como yo serias un hermoso rocín, me gustaría llevar a tu hijo en mi… pero ya no será posible, pero de todos modos quiero ser madre… que tonterías estoy parloteando ¡Yo ya soy madre, soy madre de los angelitos que están cuidando Rarity y Pinkie, como tú fuiste su padre, en tu nombre y los pocos pero bellos recuerdos que me regalaste los voy a cuidar, no voy a permitir que su felicidad sea eclipsada por la maldad como nos pasó a nosotros, por favor si puedes y quieres guíame y cuídame Peste, voy a requerir tu ayuda una última vez para detener a Rabia definitivamente!

-¡Rayos, esto no tiene fin! –Indico Rainbow peleando contra la horda de zombis. -¡El poder de Rabia aumento mucho en estos días, sus víctimas no se paran ni rompiéndolas, se vuelven a rearmar, y mi ataques en lugar de derrotarlos parece que le aumenta la carga de su batería!

-¡Mira nada más, ya era hora que te dieras Dash! – Indico Rabia quien seguía girando en el tornado. -¡No sé si tu hayas pasado de primaria, pero en muchas secundarias y prepas hacen un experimento interesante, le pasan electricidad a ranas muertas y estas se mueven un poco, pues yo aprovecho ese principio, sin darte cuenta haces que mi control circule más fácilmente por sus nervios dañados a través de tus cargas eléctricas!

-¡Carajo, esto es 20% menos genial! –Menciono Rainbow tratando que su cuerpo dejara de emanar electricidad. -¡Con razón en lugar de derrotar alguno se le aumento su fuerza y agilidad, entonces voy a exterminarlos con mi rainplosión sónica, esta es como mejor aprovecho mi fuerza!

-¡Si quieres inténtalo, pero te aseguro que no mejoraras tu situación pony!

-¡Es lo veremos Rabia, hare algo tan fuerte que incluso a ti te va a tocar! –Indico la pegaso quitándose las aberraciones de encima, volando rápidamente en círculo para tomar impulso, lo cual logro rápidamente. -¡Ahora si ya se les acabo la fiesta, RAINPLOSIÓN SÓNICA! –Entonces Rainbow hace su estallido multicolor que cubre todo el sitio, haciendo volar a los zombis y que el tornado tomara más impulso, se escucharon varios choques, y el remolino por girar violentamente prácticamente estallo en una luz multicolor muy fuerte, Rainbow se quedó volando muy satisfecha en el centro de la habitación. -¡¿Y ahora qué te parece, degenerada del demonio?!

-¡Me pareció muy bien Dash! –Dijo Rabia completamente recuperada saliendo de la gran sombra que provoco la rainplosión, saliendo también de esta los zombis, que habían alcanzado la misma mutación de Cólera en el torneo, aterrando a la pegaso. -¡Agradezco mucho tu aporte a la causa umbrum, serás mi mascota preferida nada más termine con existencia superflua actual, te mereces ese gran premio!

-¡¿CÓMO… CÓMO SOBREVISTE?! ¡CON MI RAINPLOSIÓN HE LASTIMADO A DEMONIOS MAS FUERTES QUE TU, NO PARECE QUE HICE QUE TE SANARAS Y QUE LO POBRES DE TUS VICTIMAS CAYERAN MAS EN TU PODER!

-Es simple pequeña Dash, tu truquito si es muy peligroso ya que es una luz muy intensa, pero recuerda, entre más brillante sea la luz más oscura es la sombra que crea, por más que quieras siempre habrá sombra, eso lo aproveche para entrar junto con mis bestias, para recuperarnos y aumentar mi poder, pobrecita, gracias a esto obtuve más fuerza provocando la futura derrota de tus amigos, espero que te haya gustado tu ultima rainplosión, ya que cuando seas mi perra solo realizaras explosiones oscuras, mátenla. –Entonces Rabia dio la orden y sus zombis empezaron a atacar violentamente a Rainbow, quien a pesar de ser veloz no podía contra la enorme cantidad de entes gigantescos, empezó a recibir golpes de todos los ángulos, la umbrum veía muy satisfecha el sufrimiento de Dash. –Vamos, ya mejor no te esfuerces, deja que la muerte se lleve tu sufrimiento, acepta que perdiste y que me ayudaste pegaso.

-¡No es justo… que todo termine así!... no es justo. –Dijo Rainbow deprimidamente perdiendo su espíritu de lucha. –Hermanos… perdónenme… acaben conmigo si Rabia me usa contra ustedes… -Entonces antes de morir empezó el cambio en Rainbow, provocando que Rabia pusiera una sonrisa perversa enfermiza. –Ya estas muerta en vida… Disfrutare mucho usarte mi nuevo títere. –Entonces un gran resplandor llega a donde estaba el tumulto alejando a los zombis de Dash, incluso varios se hicieron polvo al ser tocados por esa luz. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENERGÍA ES ESTA?! ¡SIENTO QUE ME LASTIMA MUCHO TODO MI BELLO CUERPO!

-¿Qué es esta sensación… me estaba rindiendo? –Se preguntó Rainbow sintiendo que sus dudas se disipaban. –Yo no soy así, la energía de Rabia estaba corrompiendo mis pensamientos, yo lucho hasta el final, si no me funciona algo intento otra cosa, ¿Quién hizo que despertara de esa alucinación del tártaro?

-¿Dash estas bien amiga? –Pregunto Collen sosteniendo a Rainbow amablemente entre sus cascos, ella fue quien le quitó de encima a los zombis. –Me preocupe mucho por ti cuando dijiste esas horribles palabras, discúlpame, me tarde demasiado pensando en mi hermano y mi querido Peste, no quería que te rompieras, descuida, recuerda porque luchas, así Rabia no volverá a confundirte, y sé que eso es verdad ya fue tu consejo para mí.

-Veo que encontraste lo que necesitabas Collen, ahora brillas mucho más que antes. –Dijo Rainbow recuperando el aliento. –Mientras yo casi me pierdo al ver que lo que realice ayudo a Rabia para obtener más fuerza, complique mucho nuestra situación.

-No te sientas culpable hermana, seres aprovechados siempre intentaran tomar ventaja de lo que sea, tu no sabías que tus poderes los puede chupar este parásito, no es tu culpa, lo único que debes hacer es cambiar un poco tu forma de pelear, si estas cosas se recargan con tus rayos entonces…

-¡Entonces voy a darles una cena muy cargada! –Entonces Rainbow dispara un rayo multicolor como su marca, dándole a un zombi monstruoso, que de inmediato se inflo y exploto violentamente, llevándose a otros dos, sorprendiendo a Rabia. -¡Qué les parece, parece ser que tus baterías tienen límite de carga bruja! –Se burló Rainbow mientras Rabia se puso a gruñir. –Collen lo siento, yo no quería tratar los cuerpos de tus compañeros muertos así.

-No importa Dash, algo me dice en mi corazón que ellos te agradecen por eso, estos ya no son sus cuerpos, son prisiones, libera por favor sus espíritus para que vayan su juicio, espero que los dejen descansar un poco, yo te ayudare a libelarlos…

-¡TE OLVIDAS DE MI, MALDITA PUTA DEL DEMONIO! –Dijo Rabia poniéndose enfrente de Collen, Rainbow ya iba a devolverle el favor de la golpiza, pero noto que su amiga estaba muy tranquila, incluso sonreía, esto hizo que no hiciera nada de momento. -¡Debiste seguir chillando como puerca, ya que ahora te voy a exterminar lo más rápido que pueda, al fin cumpliré uno de los pendientes de toda mi vida!

-Perdóname Rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ PENDEJADAS DICES?! –Al oír la disculpa de Collen Rabia se confundió y enojo fuertemente. -¡AUNQUE ME PIDAS DISCULPAS POR VIVIR NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI OPINIÓN, TE VOY A EXTERMINAR!

-Lo siento… si hubiera sido como lo fui con mi hermano y Peste contigo… no te habrías perdido. –Menciono Collen completamente arrepentida, espantando horrible a Rabia al sentir esa aura. –Es tan malo ignorar a un potro como lo es joderlo siempre… debimos los tres intentar acércanos a ti, a pesar de que no querías, así quizá… te hubieras vuelto como nosotros, tratándonos rudamente pero siempre cuidándonos unos a otros, descubriendo nuestra verdadera fuerza de ese modo.

-¡¿Por qué estás diciéndole esto a esta miserable Collen?!

-Porque es la pura verdad Rainbow. –Dijo Collen llorando por vieja compañera, quien estaba completamente mal al oírla ahora. –Recordé los buenos momentos que tuve de potro con Sombra y Peste, y Rabia estaba ahí… pero alejada, si los tres nos hubiéramos acercado a ella ahora no estaríamos en esta situación… ¡Discúlpanos Rabia, ninguno de nosotros queríamos que terminaras así, volviéndote una asesina que mato a sus padres y a sus hijos, encontraste en tu codicia algo para llenar ese vacío de tu soledad, volviéndote loca, perdónanos a mi hermano, a mi amado Peste y a mí por favor si es que aun tienes algo de luz en tu corazón!

-¡Collen no te sientas culpable por esta mierda! –Dijo Rainbow reconfortando a la umbrum purificada. -¡Ella es la única responsable de su destino, como lo somos nosotras del nuestro!

-Es cierto… pero ignorarla no le ayudo a tomar mejores decisiones, y eso indudablemente fue mi culpa.

-Eres una gran yegua Collen. –Menciono Rainbow sintiéndose muy bien. –Definitivamente ya no eres el pobre diablo que conocí junto con Yang en esa cueva, quien estaba muy perdido, pero encontraste tu verdadero camino, no conocí a quien amabas pero algo me dice que eras correspondida, me da mucho orgullo considerarte mi amiga y hermana.

-Gracias Dash, así me siento con todos ustedes. –Dijo Collen abrazándose con Rainbow, entonces Rabia de verdad se puso histérica al escuchar la confesión de su odiada enemiga, formo un cristal muy horrible y filoso, y se arrojó a las yeguas. -¡MALDITAS BASTARDAS, ME CANSE DE OÍRLAS DECIR COSAS PARA RETRASADAS MENTALES, DESAPAREZCAN PAR DE LEVIS! –Entonces Rabia arrojo su horrible cristal, empezó a carcajearse al ver que las yeguas seguían abrazadas, pero Collen solo hizo un pequeño ademan formando un espejo de cristal de zafiros azules, cuando el cristal oscuro se choca con este se hace pedazos, mientras que el espejo ni siquiera se rayó. -¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡MI CRISTAL ERA FULLERITA, DE FULLERITA PURA Y UN MUGROSO ZAFIRO LO HIZO PEDAZOS!

-Ya desiste Rabia. –Dijo Collen soltándose del abrazo yendo con Rabia, quien empezó a atacarla con una lluvia de cristales encendidos con fuego, los cuales solo quitaba de su camino los que le pegarían sin nada más que sus cascos. –De verdad te quería matar, ya que asesinaste a sangre fría a mis hijos y con quien compartía mi vida, pero ahora entendí que necesitas ayuda, permíteme hacerlo por favor, hay doctores que pueden ayudarte a salir de la prisión de tu demencia, evitando que le hagas daño a los demás.

-¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA, LA QUE PERDIÓ EL JUICIO AHORA ERES TÚ CÓLERA! –Rechazo Rabia el ofrecimiento completamente fuera de sí arrojándose sobre Collen, cubriendo sus patas con sus cristales, mostrando sus dientes como sierras, encendiendo sus antenas con su aura que flameaba violentamente, transformo su cuerpo en cristal de fullerita totalmente, e hizo que tres zombis monstruosos también agredieran a su enemiga. -¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ESTA CAUSANDO QUE PIERDA EL JUICIO, PERO ESO SOLUCIONA CON TAN SOLO DESOLLÁNDOTE Y DESHUESÁNDOTE, DEBERÍAS SER AGRADECIDA CON ESTO, TERMINARE TU VACÍA Y PATÉTICA EXISTENCIA ENVIÁNDOTE JUNTO CON PESTE, SI AGRADÉCEME Y ALÁBAME IDIOTA!

-Eso no tiene sentido Rabia, tu ira, pereza y vanidad ya te enloquecieron por completo, lo siento, tenía esperanza que tuvieras algo por dentro, pero ya estas toda hueca, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes, cuando todavía no habías caído tan bajo? Es mi culpa…

-¡ENTONCES CONSIDERA TÚ MUERTE EN MIS PEZUÑAS EL CASTIGO POR NO LOGRAR AYUDARME MARICA! –Rabia trata de manipular los nuevos sentimientos de Collen para hacerla car otra vez, al parecer funciono ya que se calló y se detuvo en el aire, entonces la agredió con todo. -¡POBRE PENDEJA, DE NUEVO HICE QUE TE FALLARA EL POCO CEREBRO QUE TIENES, PERO AHORA NO COMETERÉ EL ERROR DE NO MATARTE INMEDIATAMENTE, VOY A COMERME TU CORAZÓN Y LOS POCOS SESOS QUE TE CARGAS!

-Te equivocas Rabia, si tengo responsabilidad junto con Sombra y Peste por no darte un poco de afecto, eso sería como el 20%... ¡Tú te condenaste sola con el otro 80% restante! – Dijo Collen resplandeciendo mientras volvía de nuevo su cuerpo de cristal, un zombi la intento morder pero hizo un movimiento rápido con sus alas para azotarlo al suelo, el segundo zombi le lanza su lava oscura encendida, pero Collen le dispara un rayo que la apaga volviéndola vidrio, el cual corta con su sable de cristal arrojándoselo de vuelta. -¡Bien solo pudiste noquear, e incluso matar a tu madre con solo un golpe, pero le partiste el cráneo sádicamente mientras te burlabas de ella, a Irritación le arrojaste una piedra ya estando completamente inmóvil, eso no fue un acto piadoso, ya que note a diferencia de los otros insensibles que la piedra la restregaron en el piso, tu maldita torturaste a tu padre hasta el último segundo, vi como cuando el perro de Triturador se murió cuando ME ROBARON A MI HERMANO tú estabas decepcionada por no haberlo matado, tu desgraciada, y lo peor… y lo peor… ES QUE MATASTE A TÚ PROPIA HIJA COMO SI FUERA ALGUNA CLASE DE MOSCA, ELLA ERA PARTE DE TI, SALIÓ DE TI, NO PUEDO IMAGINAR EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TUVO AL SENTIR QUE LO ULTIMO QUE MIRARON SUS OJOS ES QUE SU MADRE LA ASESINABA SIN NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO SINTIÉNDOSE SATISFECHA CON ESO, NADIE QUE TENGA ALMA MERECE ESA CLASE DE ANGUSTIA Y QUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE SIENTA!

-¡Ya no digas mamadas Cólera, lo dices como si fuera importante que las patéticas crías sobrevivieran, ya ni siquiera es necesario sustituir a todas a las que extermine, ya que ahora las evolucione como mis marionetas, si hubiera podido a esa pendeja la vuelvo el más bajo de los zombis, dejándole algo de consciencia para disfrutar su sufrimiento eternamente, como debí hacerlo contigo y Peste, pero se lo hare no a Sombra, no a ese lo matare de hambre lentamente, para que vea a su bastardo sufrir…! –Nada más amenazo a Bright Collen se tele transporto por primera vez poniéndose enfrente de Rabia. -¡¿QUÉ COSA HICISTE?! ¡NO ERES UN UNICORNIO PARA REALIZAR ESTA CLASE DE TRUCOS, TAN SOLO DEBERÍAS HACERTE PODER HACERTE HUMO!

-Mira idiota, si me sigues buscando me vas a encontrar, y te aseguro que no te gustara. –Dijo Collen tratando de perder el juicio, con mucha dificultad. –Mi sobrino es muy listo y muy tenaz, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a martirizarlo, te aseguro que si tratas de hacer la idiotez que dijiste veras el peor rostro de sus padres y el mío, vas a aprender a respetar a lo demás… no, ya no puedes aprender porque sencillamente eres una estúpida loca que no tiene respeto hacia los demás y la más mínima decencia, tu sola eliminaste tu alma, ya que lo que tienes ahora no sé qué sea, antes respetábamos a las crías, pero cuando tomaste el control nos quítate eso que era lo único bueno que teníamos, eres peligrosa y una muy, pero muy mala líder, ya que ni siquiera tratas bien a tus cercanos y no piensas en el futuro lejano o cercano, tan solo vives al día, que lastima me das, pobre animal que no piensa e insensible… no decirte animal es un insulto para ellos, no sé en qué nivel evolutivo estés Rabia pero juro por mi familia y quien se adelantó en el camino que ya no dudare, ¡te detendré para que seas llevada ante la justicia, y pagues los parricidios e infanticidios que hiciste!

-¡Juzgarme por eliminar a la basura, de verdad estas completamente desquiciada Cólera, al igual que Sombra, al fin y al cabo tenía que ser hermanos, los dos son iguales!

-Vaya, a pesar de ser una maldita aun puedes decir halagos, te lo agradezco Rabia, aunque yo sé que mi hermano mayor es mejor pony que yo, pero trato ahora seguir su ejemplo lo mejor que pueda

-¡ESO NO FUE UN CUMPLIDO TARADA! – Dijo Rabia mientras trata de apuñalar a Collen, pero esta se defiende bien, entonces Rabia intenta morderlo en el cuello, con la intención de cortárselo, pero al cerrar sus fauces le rompieron todos los dientes. -¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Mis dientes también son de fullerita y se rompieron como si fueran de vidrio barato!

-Mira nada más, atacas igual que tu padre, como perros rabiosos mordiendo, ¿oye y si te hago lo mismo que le hice a él para recordar ese momento tan agradable? –Entonces Cólera ya iba a golpear con toda su fuerzas a Rabia en las patas delanteras, deteniendo antes de hacer contacto. -¿Sabes qué? Mejor no, ya no quiero cometer de nuevo los errores de mi niñez, pero no te confundas ¡Si tengo que romperte los huesos al defenderme lo hare sin dudar Rabia! –Entonces Collen le da un cabezazo a Rabia seguido por un rayo mágico, alejándola de ella. -¡Ya sé que tú eres más rápida y más fuerte en magia, pero yo soy más fuerte y resistente físicamente Rabia, así que te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de mí, sarnosa!

-¡No deberías pedirme eso, así desperdicias tu única habilidad Cólera! –Dijo Rabia reponiéndose y empezándose a curar con su poder, Cólera so la vio poniendo una mueca, entonces de detrás de ella se acerca el zombi que no golpeo en su ataque. –(Bien, la distraje lo suficiente para que se le olvidara mi bestia, el no podrá hacerle algún tipo de daño, pero será capaz de atraparla, entonces la atacare con toda mi magia oscura para desintegrarla, perderé a un esclavo, pero para eso nació desde el principio, para eso solo sirve la basura) ¡No te creas tan fuerte Cólera, aquí hay mucha desesperación, la cual me alimenta constantemente, a diferencia tuya que la rechazas, mientras yo aumento mi poder tú te desgastas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te elimine! – Collen se mantuvo callada en el discurso de Rabia, entonces el zombi agarra a Collen con todas sus fuerzas, escuchándose como se quebraba su cuerpo de cristal -¡JA, TE ATRAPE CÓLERA, OLVIDASTE A MI ESCLAVO, AHORA SI TE CARGO LA CHINGADA! –Entonces Rabia empieza a concentrar todo su poder en un rayo. -¡ESTO TE VA HACER PARTÍCULAS, PERO ALÉGRATE, NO TE IRAS SOLA, TE IRAS CON MI PATÉTICO ESCLAVO, POR COMO TE VOLVISTE SEGURO TE ENCANTARA ESO!

-Y también te pareces a tu perra madre, sacrificas a los más débiles para tu beneficio personal, sin ni siquiera darle algún tipo de agradecimiento por eso, creyendo que es su deber. –Dijo tranquilamente Collen a pesar de estar atrapada. –Yo si me sacrificaría por mis seres queridos, pero decidiéndolo por mí misma, no por otro ser, no que a estos pobres le quitaste la oportunidad de elegir, robas incluso el libre albedrio, estas bien condenada amiga, las victimas de tus "marionetas" seguramente te la cobraran al doble en el abismo.

-¡YO NO SOY TU AMIGA CÓLERA DESQUICIADA, YO SOY TAN PATÉTICA PARA QUERER Y NECESITAR ESO, SOLO TENGO ALIADOS POR CONVENIENCIA, LOS CUALES DESECHARE CUANDO CONSIGA MI OBJETIVO! –Entonces Rabia noto que Collen no le hizo ningún caso a su respuesta. -¡¿QUÉ PENDEJA, YA NO TIENES RESPUESTA MORDACES?!

-Siento tu dolor, yo pase por lo mismo hermano. –Hablaba con el zombi Cólera, en lugar de usar su poder para consumir la desesperación lo uso para leer lo que sentía la victima de Rabia. –Sé que cometiste muchos crímenes, pero esto fue por cómo nos educaron, no conocías algo mejor como yo, no te gusta sentirte así, y sabes que eso buscábamos hacer sentir a los ponys de cristal, quisieras gritar y llorar pero no puedes, quieres que esto termine.

-¡¿Por qué le hablas a una cosa Cólera idiota?!

-Grosera, no interrumpas las conversaciones ajenas, nada más deje de platicar con mi compañero te vuelvo a atender Rabia. –Señalo Cólera viendo horrible a Rabia, entonces siguió su plática con antiguo compañero. –De verdad te creo hermano, sé que estas muy arrepentido por dañar a los demás y a las crías, perdiste el gusto de hacer desdichados a los demás al sufrirlo en carne propia, me encantaría poder ayudarte como lo hizo Scoot conmigo, pero sabes que ya no se puede, al igual que con los demás. –Entonces hubo silencio, como si en ese momento el zombi le respondiera a Collen quien asentía. –Ya sabes que Rabia te mato, yo tuve suerte que no me aplico ese paso, aunque te libere vas a irte al otro lado, me gustaría que pudieras redimirte, que todos nuestros semejantes lo hicieran, ahora lo único que puedo realizar por ustedes es hacer que ya descansen en paz y rezar para que su castigo sea menor a lo que están sufriendo en este instante. –Entonces hubo momento de silencio, Rabia se alteró por eso y lanzo su rayo, antes de que tocara a Cólera Rainbow aparece y desvía el ataque con su rainplosión. -¡Ya te dijo Collen que no la interrumpas desgraciada!

-¡SUCIA PEGASO, POR INTERVENIR TE ARRANCARE LAS ALAS Y TE HARE QUE TRAGUES TU ASQUEROSA LENGUA! –Entonces Dash y Rabia empiezan a golpearse entre sí mientras Collen seguía platicando. –Por más que me digas que no me sienta responsable no puedo evitarlo, me siento terrible por… terminar su tiempo en este plano, ya que eliminar a Rabia no los va liberar… no amigo, no tienes que agradecerme nada, es mi deber compartir mi don con el que lo necesita, fue un placer conocerte, si tenemos suerte nos volveremos a ver en la eternidad, hasta siempre. -Entonces Collen resplandece hermosamente aumentando la intensidad lentamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo el brillo rojo de los ojos del zombi se iban extinguiendo, al apagarse totalmente el zombi se hace polvo llevándoselo el viento. –Descansa en paz mi amigo, espero que ya no sufras la tortura que te hizo Rabia en el otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI TÍTERE, MALDITA ENFERMA?! –Relincho Rabia alejando a Rainbow con su aura, fue donde cayeron algunas cenizas de su zombi, nada más las levanto con sus cascos para verlas se las llevo el viento esparciéndolas en diferentes direcciones. -¡CÓMO TE ATREVES DESTRUIR MIS PERTENENCIAS!

-Yo no te quite nada, tan solo hice dormir a alguien que ya estaba muy cansado. –Respondió Cólera muy poéticamente. –Es una pena que ya no volverá a abrir sus ojos, pero ni tú ni nadie podrá quitarle su paz, espero que sus sueños sean agradables y muy tranquilos.

-¡No, eliminaste a mi zombi aún más fácilmente que esa Apple! –Señalo Rabia, entonces volvió a lanzar su rayo mortal obre Collen. -¡NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITES MIS PERTENENCIAS OTRAS VES, TE VOLVERÉ ESCORIAS CON ESTO!

-¡COLLEN QUÍTATE DE AHÍ, ESE ATAQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO! -Grito Dash yendo por amiga para quitarla de rango de disparo, pero noto que Collen se sentía muy confiada. -¡Tú no te preocupes Rainbow, puedo manejar esto!

-¡Pero tú no vas a poder nulificar este ataque con tu magia, sabes que eres más débil!

-¡¿Quién dijo que usaría mi magia para esto?! –Señalo Collen cristalizándose aún más, al llegar el rayo lo patea con toda sus fuerzas, a pesar de que la hizo retroceder detuvo toda la bola de energía, regresándosela a Rabia sumándole el impulso de su ataque físico. -¡Trágate tu propia medicina Rabia!

-¡DEMONIOS! -Entonces Rabia se quita apenas del rango de su ataque, cuando este le pego a la pared exploto violentamente, ocasionando una nube de humo, había creado un gran boquete en el suelo y la pared de varios metros. -¡¿Me regresaste mi magia con solo una simple Patada?!

-¡¿Pues que querías?! ¡No voy a usar algo en lo que no soy buena para defenderme de un enemigo muy fuerte, voy a darle prioridad a los ataques en los que sé que soy mejor que tú, complementándolo con lo demás! –Entonces Cólera se cubre con su magia y embiste con toda su fuerza a Rabia, haciéndola arrojándola al piso, Rabia contraataca lanzándole una lluvia de cristales ardientes, Collen se defiende con su espada cristalizada. -¡Yo no soy buena tiradora como tú Rabia, prefiero usar mi cristal como arma blanca para poder usar mi fuerza! –Mientras rechazaba los ataques otros cinco zombis se le arrojaron encima, empezando a golpearlo constantemente. -¡Eso mis creaturas, eliminen a la traidora, quien no quiso compartir su destino, no la dejen hablar para que no haga su truco para eliminarlos! –Entonces los zombis se detienen, se le apagaron los ojos y se hicieron polvo también. -¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO DE NUEVO, AHORA NO HICISTE NADA Y DESTRUISTE MIS JUGUETES!

-¡No les digas así Rabia, eran seres vivos que tenían sueños y sentimientos, no son cosas! –Señalo Collen emanado un aura blanca, eso era lo que libero a los zombis, era lo contrario al aura oscura que usa Rabia para dominarlos. -¡Ya detén esta locura, libéralos Rabia, ya no cometas más barbaridades, aun puedes conseguir un poco de compasión, enfréntame a mi sin abusar de mis hermanos muertos, déjalos dormir tranquilos!

-¡HABLADORA ESTÚPIDA, SIEMPRE FUISTE INÚTIL PERDEDORA, QUE NUNCA HABRÍA PODIDO SOBREVIVIR ELLA SOLA, DEPENDÍAS DEL TRAIDOR DE SOMBRA Y DE TU PROMETIDITO DE PESTE, SUCIAS SABANDIJAS COMO USTEDES LE DAN MALA REPUTACIÓN A LOS UMBRUMS!

-¡¿Qué nosotros damos mala reputación a los umbrums, oye piensas antes de hablar Rabia?! –Se cuestionó Cólera. -¡Esa mala fama nos la ganamos a pulso, haciendo sufrir a los otros pueblos, para conseguir sentimientos negativos, ahora sé que pudimos intentar otra cosa para sobrevivir, pudimos consumir la desesperación pero sin provocarla, ya hay suficientes problemas en el mundo como para fastidiarlo más!

-¡PINCHE IDIOTA, QUERER ALIMENTARSE DE LAS SOBRAS ES PATÉTICO, SI PODEMOS AUMENTAR LAS RESERVAS DE COMIDA HAY QUE HACERLO SIN DUDAR!

-¡Pero hay detallito en tu manera de pensar rabia… tú quieres aumentar las reservas de eso pero solo para ti, ya que tus victimas ya no se alimentan, por lo menos Peste y yo guardamos para las crías, pero tu maldita no compartes con nadie, y yo aprendí algo, lo que aprendió mi hermano, si comparto mis sentimientos ya no es necesario consumir desesperanza, tan no lo necesito quien he podido pelear contigo rechazando la mierda que te estas tragando!

-¡PUES PREPÁRATE CÓLERA, PORQUE TODA LA DESILUSIÓN DE LOS QUE QUIERES SALVAR TE DESAPARECERÁ DE LA FAZ DE EQUESTRIA! –Entonces Rabia empieza a emanar obscuridad de todo su cuerpo empezando a levitar, entonces el resto de los zombis detienen su ataque. -¡¿Y ahora que quiere hacer esta hija de perra?! –Se Preguntó Dash al ver que zombis con los que combatía se detuvieron en el aire, cayéndose y rompiéndose al tocar el piso sin que se volvieran a reformar. -¡¿Querrá Rabia robarles su fuerza para sí misma?!

-¡No importa lo que quiera hacer Rabia, lo que debemos hacer es liberarlos Rainbow, esa maldita aún tiene control sobre mis hermanos! –Señalo Collen liberando a los umbrums que cayeron cerca de ella. -¡No creo que Rabia intente hacer algo honroso a esta alturas del juego, ve y romperé la cara mientras yo hago descansar a sus víctimas!

-¡Tienes razón, lo que quiera hacer no que permitírselo, ella solo hace ojetadas para hacer sus caprichos! –Entonces Rainbow se cubre completamente de electricidad y vuela directamente hacia Rabia. -¡Veamos si puedes aguantar esto, la electricidad la estoy usando como su fuera un propulsor y como escudo, un rayo suficientemente fuerte destroza rocas y eso te va a pasar a ti Rabia!

-¡DEGENERADAS BASURAS, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SUS PALABRAS, NO ENTIENDO COMO UNAS BUENAS PARA NADA ME OBLIGARON A REALIZAR MI TRUCO QUE IBA A USAR CONTRA DOLL Y SONATA, AHORA SI VAN A CONOCER EL SUFRIMIENTO DEL TÁRTARO EN VIDA, MALDIGAN SU DESTINO POR PROVOCARME A ESTE NIVEL! –Grito Rabia haciendo que su aura explotara, arrojando a Rainbow a Collen derribando a ambas, entonces los restos de los umbrums son tocados por la energía y son atraídos como metal hacia un imán hacia Rabia, empezando a formar una masa de carne muerta sobre esta que se retorcía y palpitaba asquerosamente. -¡Desearan malditas que mejor se enfrentaran al señor del abismo que a mí, su sangre la derramare sobre las crías que tanto intentas proteger Cólera, y tu Dash te arrancare hueso a hueso tus alas para inmediatamente después decapitarte y meterte la cabeza por tu jodido trasero!

-¡Por Celestia! ¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo Rabia?! –Se Preguntó Rainbow aun aturdida por el choque, Collen estaba igual sobándose la cabeza. -¡Lo que sea que esté haciendo una gran negatividad, no sé cómo está torturando más a sus víctimas!

-¡NO, YA BASTA RABIA, DEJA DESCANSAR A LOS MUERTOS, SI NO TE VAS A LAMENTAR POR SIEMPRE…!

-¡INCLUSO YA HABLAS COMO PONY, Y NO COMO UN PONI COMÚN, HABLAS COMO ESA MENSA DE PIE, NO TE MERECES ESTO, PERO TERMINARE ESTA EXISTENCIA VACÍA EN LA QUE VIVES CÓLERA Y TE LLEVARAS A TU NUEVA NOVIA CONTIGO! –Indico Rabia sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia de su enemiga, entonces toda la masa de carne empezó a tomar forma, se volvió Una versión gigante de Rabia, de unos 18 metros de altura de las patas a la cabeza, parecía ser un golem de carne hecha con pedazos diferentes carne, a pesar de que seguía pareciendo la forma final de Rabia esta se volvió más grotesca, abrió la aberración los ojos, los cuales eran la combinación de todos los umbrums que mal unió, incluso su lengua parecían ser gusanos moviendo todos en direcciones diferentes. -¡DESGRACIADA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE HACER, MI BELLEZA FUE CORROMPIDA POR TU DESEO DE NO MORIRTE, AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ARREGLARME, PERO NADA MÁS LAS EXTERMINE PAR DE PERRAS ME QUITARE A ESTOS MISERABLES DE ENCIMA PARA BAÑARME, ESPERO QUE DOLL NO ESTÉ VIENDO ESTO, AHORA TENGO EL PODER DE ESTOS NEFASTOS A MI DISPOSICIÓN, AHORA SI NADA DE SALVARA DE QUE TE DE TU CASTIGO TRAIDORA!

-¡¿Por qué no te cansas de abusar de nosotros miserable Bruja?! –Respondió Collen a Rabia poniéndose enfrente de su rostro. -¡No te gusto que podía hacer descansar a mis hermanos los uniste a ti contra su voluntad!

-¡Es como dices "Collen", ahora mi lazo con mis esclavos es irrompible, ya ahora soy yo, su consciencias es la mía, ahora desean lo mismo que yo y eso es tu muerte!

-¡Te equivocas Rabia, ahora su sufrimiento es peor, ya que antes estaban en un confinamiento en solitario, ahora todos están encerrados en un mismo espacio, muy pequeño, es como si meterías a veinte reclusos en una celda de 4x4 metros!

-¡Ay que pena, lo siento estúpida, ya que si hubiera podido HAGO QUE SUS ALMAS SE COMPRIMIERAN COMO SI ESTUVIERAN EN UNA COMPACTADORA DE BASURA, YA QUE ESO SOY! –Menciono siniestramente Rabia volviéndose de nuevo de fullerita. -¡ERES UNA SUCIA MOSCA CÓLERA, PERO TU TIEMPO YA SE ACABO, SALÚDAME A PESTE DESDE EL ABISMO! -Entonces Rabia golpea a Collen con sus cascos delanteros, haciendo que se estrellara al piso provocando un gran cráter, Rabia hace nacer varios cristales llameantes que le atraviesan el cuerpo a Cólera, quien contiene sus gritos quien sabe cómo. -¡No importa si no chillas cerdita, me conformo con ver tu rostro de sufrimiento… DEGENERADA BASTARDA, NO ME MIRES ASÍ! –Cólera miraba a Rabia con mucha determinación a pesar de su sufrimiento, molestando a más no poder a Rabia. -¡PUES ENTONCES QUE ESE ROSTRO SEA CON EL QUE MUERAS BRUJA! –Entonces Rabia empieza a concentrar su magia entre sus antenas para dispararle a bocajarro. -¡Voy a quebrarte como si fueras un vidrio barato Cólera, duraste demasiado retándome, este es tu castigo por haber nacido!

-No te equivoques Rabia… mi castigo tú no me lo darás… yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a mis hermanos, tener este sentimiento que no pude salvar a todos si es mi castigo, no lo que puedas hacer tu… a mí ya no me importa lo que me hagas, tomo las cosas de donde vienen, lo que viene de ti simplemente es NADA PARA MI.

-¡ENTONCES MUÉRETE POR NADA CÓLERA! –Entonces Rabia dispara su enorme rayo sobre Cólera, provocando un gran explosión, sintiéndose en todo el reino, después de unos momento todo ese lugar se volvió cenizas y Roca derretida, provocando la mayor satisfacción que nunca había sentido Rabia. -¡YA ESTA MALDITA, AHORA QUIERO VER COMO INTENTAS RETARME DE NUEVO, ME HABRÍA GUSTADO HACERLE A TU CUERPO LAS PEORES ABERRACIONES, PERO YA ME CONFORMO CON NO VOLVER A VERTE, NADA Y NADIE PODRÍA HABERTE PROTEGIDO, MI RAYO ERA MUY VELOZ, AHORA SIGUES TU DASH!

-Pues lamento contradecirte zorra, ese rayo si fue rápido… pero cuando yo protejo a mis amigos lo soy mucho más como ya te dije idiota. –Respondió Rainbow desde muy alto en el cielo, ya que el ataque de Rabia rompió el techo, esta levanto la mirada notando que Rainbow lleva a Collen en su lomo. –Esa fue una de las rainplosiones más fuertes que he hecho en corto tiempo, suficiente para desviar un poco de tu ataque y salvar a mi hermana de tus garras.

-¡Estúpida, perdiste la oportunidad de escapar de mí, salvando a una moribunda! –Dijo Rabia extendiendo sus alas para ir en persecución de Rainbow. -¡Pero seguramente eso te desgasto, ya no podrás hacer ese truco de nuevo, ahora voy a ir a comérmelas, y no creo que puedas escapar ahora!

-Es cierto, me lleva. –Dijo ya extenuada Dash. –El tiempo de mi cambio ya se va acabar, podría hacer una rainplosión más… pero las características de esta cosa la harán fortalecerse, podría intentar huir per después de hacerla voy a estar exhausta y nos alcanzara, rayos y centellas necesito ayuda para lograr salir de esto.

-Entonces… hay que hacerlo juntas Rainbow Dash. –Dijo débilmente Cólera recobrando el sentido. –Si atacamos juntas es posible que podamos derribar a Rabia.

-Pero Collen tus estas mucho peor que yo, peleaste muy bien, a otro demonio lo hubieras masacrado, pero Rabia utiliza a tus hermanos como su escudo y fuente de poder, mientras que nosotras dos estamos solas, ya que tus otros hermanos siguen mutando.

-Pero hay una diferencia muy importante entre la alianza de Rabia con sus víctimas que la nuestra Rainbow, no contando el número.

-¿Y cuál es Collen?

-¡NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS AYUDARNOS PORQUE LO QUEREMOS, MIENTRAS QUE LA ALIANZA DE RABIA ESTA LOS OBLIGA CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD! –Dijo Cólera volviéndose a cristalizar, recuperándose un poco de sus heridas dejando de sangrar. -¡Por eso pude vivir hasta ahora, mi seres queridos estábamos juntos, y por esa causa Rabia perderá!

-Colle… ¡ES CIERTO, LA ALIANZAS MAS FUERTES SON CUANDO LOS ALIADOS COMPARTEN UN OBJETIVO COMO NOSOTRAS, POR ESO SOMOS MAS FUERTES QUE LA PATÉTICA QUE OBLIGA A SEGUIRLA POR SU CAPRICHO, EL PROBLEMA ESTA QUE LA MAGIA NEGRA QUE USA ES MUY FUERTE!

-Por es tenemos que hacer que el siguiente ataque cuente mucho Rainbow, como tú ya solo puedo hacer una cosa más, pero si lo hacemos juntas… -Entonces Collen le dice su plan a Rainbow en voz baja. –Si atacamos de ese modo podremos derribar a Rabia liberando a todas sus víctimas de un golpe.

-¡Pero Collen eso es muy arriesgado para ti! –Dijo Dash viéndose muy preocupada. -¡Tengas éxito o no te vas a hacer mucho daño, y yo no podre ayudarte ya que en mejor de los caso quedare agotada después de eso…!

-Rainbow, yo sé que tu harías lo mismo que yo si tuvieras esa opción, y yo reaccionaria como tú, intentando impedirlo, pero sabemos que es nuestra última opción, solo tenemos un tiro, y Rabia ya se está acercando, si no lo hacemos ahora nos vamos a quedar sin la distancia suficiente, no te sientas culpable, yo soy quien lo decidió, ve que mis hijos sean adoptados por seres que los quieran mucho por favor.

-Collen… yo… -Trato Rainbow de poner un pero, no encontrando algo para no hacer eso, entonces empezó a volar rápidamente hacia Rabia. -… Está bien Collen… incluso yo adoptare a uno junto con Soarin… te prometo que lo cuidare y amare como si de verdad fuera mío…

-Gracias Dash… eres mi primer y mi mejor amiga desde que Peste se fue. –Dijo Cólera sonriéndole amistosamente a Rainbow, quien igual le devolvió el gesto. –Fue un honor ser tu amiga estos pocos días.

-No Collen, el honor fue mío. –En ese momento ambas yeguas asienten, la pegaso imprime más velocidad a su caída, ya relampagueaba constantemente, Rabia lo noto y se burló del último ataque de Dash y Cólera. -¡¿TODO SE REDUCE A ESTO, UN TONTO ATAQUE KAMIKAZE?! -¡Ya viste Dash que tu fuerza solo me fortalecerá, y tu Cólera estas tan lastimada que ni siquiera voy a sentir que me pegas, pero si quieren morirse juntas quien soy yo para impedirlo! –Entonces Rabia se preparó para volver a atacar con su rayo. -¡Muéranse par de idiotas, pero no se desesperen ya que cazare a sus amigos para que las alcancen en el tártaro!

-¡Rabia eres tan necia, que no te das cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer!

-¡¿Qué no me doy cuenta, de qué demonios estas parloteando Cólera pendeja?!

-¡De que no atacamos como seres individuales aprovechándonos de nuestros "aliados" como tú lo haces Rabia, ahora atacamos como si ambas fuéramos una… AHORA RAINBOW!

-¡Esta bien Collen, enserio fue un gran honor ser tu amiga este corto tiempo! –Entonces Rainbow acelera al máximo de su velocidad, antes de alcanzar la potencia para realizar la rainplosión toma a Collen y la arroja hacia Rabia con todo ese impulso, la umbrum purificada vuelve a formar su espada de cristal y la cubre completamente con toda su aura, creando una gran daga de luz blanca. -¡QUE TRATAS DE HACER IDIOTA, YA VISTE QUE TU PATÉTICO PODER NO ME PUEDE HACER ALGO CON ESTA FORMA!

-¡ES CIERTO, PERO NO VOY HACERLO SOLA, RAINBOW ME VA AYUDAR CON ESTE ULTIMO GOLPE! –Entonces Cólera alcanza la velocidad que le hacía falta con la poca velocidad de sus Alas, realizando una pequeña rainplosión, la energía arcoíris que empezó a crear Dash y que ella pudo terminar se combinó con la energía de su cristal, haciéndolo más grande, filoso y duro, puliendo, ahora parecía esa daga un diamante arcoíris con colores muy brillantes y bellos, Cólera se preparó para dar un gran golpe a Rabia con lo que ayudo a crear Rainbow. –¡AHORA LA FUERZA ARCOÍRIS DE DASH ME PODRÁ AYUDAR A CONTROLAR MEJOR MI PROPIA FUERZA, AHORA SI VOY A SALVAR A MIS HERMANOS DE TI!

-¡CÓLERA ESTÚPIDA, TU NUNCA PODRÁS LOGRAR ESO, LO ÚNICO QUE HARÁS ES QUE TE MUERAS HECHA PEDAZOS CUANDO TE ESTRELLES EN EL SUELO, SERA MEJOR QUE DESISTA SI QUIERES VIVIR TRES MINUTOS MAS!

-¡NO RABIA, NO ME ENGAÑARAS, LE TEMES A ESTE PODER, SABES QUE ESTO CORTARA TUS LAZOS HACIA TUS VICTIMAS, INCLUSO SEGURAMENTE TE HARÁ MUCHO MÁS!

-¡DE VERDAD NO PIENSAS CÓLERA, DE QUE SIRVE QUE LIBERES A MIS MARIONETAS SI TU TE MUERES EN EL INTENTO! –Señalo Rabia intentando poner guardia al ataque de Collen, sin poder moverse rápido. -¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS GANAS DE SACRIFICARSE POR LOS DEMÁS, SI TU NO VAS A DISFRUTAR NADA DE ESO, SI NI SIQUIERA ELLOS LO HARÁN?!

-Para mí es algo muy bueno, y sé que no lo entenderías aunque te lo explique Rabia, que la luz guie este golpe para que los que ya se Adelantaron en el camino ya puedan dormir y tener dulces sueños. -Entonces Cólera cierra los ojos y empieza a dar su golpe al cuerpo monstruoso de Rabia, traspasando su piel mientras ella también lanzaba su rayo a Cólera. -¡Pobre estúpida, fallo tu tiro, ahora disfruta mientras te hago… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –En ese momento la daga llego al centro del pecho de Rabia, en el centro de la bestia estaba Rabia conectada con venas y carne viva a su cuerpo gigante, la daga la atravesó completamente en el estómago. -¡MALDITA CÓLERA! –Entonces el aura de Collen usando los mismos conductos que Rabia se empieza a repartir en todo el cuerpo, como si fuera una vacuna, desapareciendo las energías oscuras y sustituyéndolas con energía multicolor. -¡NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, ESTA MALDITA PARIA DE VERDAD ME ESTA…! –En ese momento el cuerpo de la Rabia gigante centellea vigorosamente, entonces el ente se va descomponiendo en pequeñas luces desde las patas traseras subiendo hasta la cabeza. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR, MI PODER ES EL MÁXIMO DE LOS UMBRUM, PERO AUN ASI UNA PERRA HAMBRIENTA ME CHING… AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Entonces Rabia desaparece mientras que las chispas se iban en todas direcciones, de donde 4estaba el pecho se vio que dos objetos estaban ahí, nada mas se esparció la última luz ambos cayeron pesadamente, Rainbow con su gran vista vio que uno era Cólera. -¡Collen lo lograste, liberaste a tus hermanos! –Dash intento volar de nuevo pero sintió sus alas muy entumidas, perdiendo su transformación. -¡Me lleva, estoy muy fatigada! –La pegaso empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su amiga. –¡No te perdonare si te mueres amiga, debes regresar con tus niños!

-Mis… niños… -Dijo Cólera reaccionando, se intentó poner de pie para encontrarse con Rainbow, pero no pudo ni moverse un poco. –Rayos… no puedo pararme, ni se diga caminar o volar, no sé si tengo roto algo ya que me duele todo, pero agradezco que no termine como pensé.

-Eso… se puede todavía cumplir… maldita perra del averno. –Indico una voz con mucho dolor en ella, del otro cráter que se formó salió Rabia, con su forma transformada pero completamente cuarteada en todo el cuerpo, perdió pedazos de sus dos antenas, sangrando mucho por sus heridas, la boca y por una pata delantera que perdió totalmente, la misma que le quito Peste, a pesar de sus heridas la umbrum estaba concentrada en el desprecio que sentía por Collen. –Si pierdo mi transformación me muero, pero sobreviví animal… me jodiste a mis esclavos, pero fue en vano idiota, nada más me recupere voy a hacer más, usando a las crías inmundas…

-No lo harás… estoy segura que te dañe tú aura maldita… ya no podrás torturar a los que mueren, mis niños están ya a salvo de ti, nunca te lograrás reponer de esta confrontación, e innegable que otro de mis amigos te podrá vencer fácil si vuelves a las andadas, yo ya cumplí con mi deber de cuidar a mis crías… así que vete al demonio y has lo que quieras…

-Je, je, je, claro que lo voy a hacer lo que deseo desde que nací… eliminarte Cólera, desgraciadamente para mi será rápido, a diferencia que cuando castigue a Peste. –Entonces usando sus últimas fuerzas Rabia forma de su pata mutilada un cristal negro con muchas puntas y muy filoso. –Te voy a aplastar la cabeza con esto, después iré con los idiotas que todavía se están mejorando, cuando desaparezcas ellos terminaran su metamorfosis, es una pena que no tenga la misma cantidad de antes, pero me servirán mientras huimos de aquí, para recuperarme e intentar otra cosa después.

(No importa, lo lamento pero si ellos se vuelven zombis tu no podrás controlarlos, Dash lo podrá liberar, incluso si te largas nunca volverás estar al 100%, puedo irme tranquila) Entonces Cólera cierra los ojos sonriendo, ya había hecho los pases con la vida y sentía que podía irse a dormir tranquila, en ese momento Rainbow le grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡COLLEN NO TE CONFORMES CON TAN POCO, PUEDES SER FELIZ POR MÁS TIEMPO, REACCIONA, SEGURO TU HERMANO, TU SOBRINO Y PESTE NO QUIEREN QUE TIRES LA TOALLA AHORA!

-¿¡Puedo ser feliz, mi familia no desea que todo termine aquí?! –Dijo Collen abriendo sus ojos recuperando su brillo, se le volvió a encender sus ganas de vivir, Cuando Rabia le suelta su golpe Collen reacciona, volviéndose de cristal de nuevo para protegerse de la agresión. -¡Es cierto, no solo mi vida me pertenece a mí, también a mi hermano, a mi sobrino, a su madre, y a mis crías, no puedo lastimarlos si dejo que la muerte me lleve tan fácil!

-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ERES TAN NECIA CÓLERA?! ¡YA MUÉRETE MALDITA! –Dijo Rabia al ver que Cólera volvía a reaccionar. -¡AHORA SE QUE TU ESTAS CON PRÁCTICAMENTE DETENIENDO MI ATAQUE CON AIRE, MI FUERZA ES SUPERIOR AHORA, SOLO NECESITO QUE SE TE ACABE ESO PARA ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!

-¡YO NO ME VOY A RENDIR! –Dijo Cólera poniendo más fuerzas en su defensa, sacándolas de quien sabe dónde. -¡Por favor ya basta Rabia, ya esto es un sin sentido, aunque me mates ya te gane, es mejor ya dejarnos en paz para reponernos ambas, si quieres chingarme lo podrás hacer después, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO VOLVER A CASA CON MI SERES QUERIDOS!

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES RETRASADA MENTAL QUE TODOS ESTAMOS SOLOS, ESAS PALABRERÍAS QUE DICES SON LLANAS Y VACÍAS, Y EL EJEMPLO DE QUE ESTAMOS SOLOS ES QUE PESTE SE MURIÓ EN TU GETA Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO IDIOTA!

-¡SÉ QUE NO ES PRETEXTO, PERO YO ESTABA ATERRADA POR VER LO QUE HICISTE RABIA Y ME PARALICE, ME DISCULPARE CON PESTE CUANDO LO VUELVA A VER, PERO AHORA NO ME VOY A DEJAR QUE EL MIEDO ME DOMINE, TENGO QUE DEFENDER A MIS HIJOS DE QUIEN QUIERA DAÑARLOS, Y LO HARE HASTA MI ULTIMO ALIENTO!

-¡BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, YA QUE NO SABES QUE RAYOS ESTAS PARLOTEANDO TE METERÉ MI CRISTAL POR TU HOCICO PARA YA NO OÍR TUS QUEJIDOS PUERCA! -Dijo Rabia haciendo retroceder a Collen quien se tuvo que hincar. -¡A VER IDIOTA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TUS SERES QUERIDOS AHORA?! ¡TE VAS A MORIR Y NADIE, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, NADIE TE VA AYUDAR!

-¡Rayos mi cuerpo no reacciona como debería! –Dijo Rainbow tratando de moverse rápido para llegar y defender a su amiga. -¡TENGO MUY ENTUMIDOS LOS NERVIOS, DINKY TENÍA RAZÓN, EL CAMBIO ES MUY RIESGOSO, COLLEN NO TE CREAS LO QUE DICE ESTA MISERABLE, AQUÍ ESTOY YO PARA APOYARTE, RESISTE!

-¡PERO AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA EXCEPCIÓN A LA REGLA, LA LEAL DE RAINBOW DASH! –Dijo burlonamente Rabia al ver el estado de la pegaso. -¡ES UNA PENA QUE NO PODRÁS AYUDAR A ESTA COSA, AGRADECE QUE NO ME INTERESAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, SI NO IGUAL TE MATO! ¡¿YA VES LO QUE SACAS EN DAR TU "CARIÑO" CÓLERA?! ¡POR ESO YO SOY SUPERIOR A TI, YO OBLIGO A MIS TÍTERES A HACER LO QUE QUIERO, MIENTRAS QUE TU PIDES AYUDA A VER SI TE LA DAN, LA FUERZA VERDADERA OBLIGAR A TODOS A SEGUIRTE, ELIMINANDO A LOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE NO QUIERAN HACERLO!

-¡No Rabia, yo ya no quiero ser así, yo pediré ayuda tragándome mi orgullo, y AHORA DE VERDAD LA NECESITO! –Al decir esto Collen brilla un poco, con una señal de emergencia, Rabia al verla se sigue burlando. -¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS, A TU NOVIECITO FALLECIDO?! ¡POBRE INGENUA, NADIE RESPONDERÁ TU PETICIÓN, ES UNA PENA QUE AQUÍ NO HAYA NADIE QUE DESEE Y PUEDA HACERLO FRACASADA, TE MORIRÁS SOLITA, ESE ES EL DESTINO DE LOS GUSANOS QUE CREEN EN LOS DEMÁS!

-¡YO YA NO ESTOY SOLA, ENTIÉNDELO! –Reclamo Collen a punto de desfallecer, Rabia empezó a reírse completamente enloquecida, Rainbow incluso se cayó al tratar de ir más rápido, cuando de los escombros salió un zombi umbrum gruñendo, sorprendiendo a Rabia y a Collen, saliendo después de él más de estos, empezando a acercarse a Cólera. -¡CARAJO, QUE PASA, CREÍ QUE MI FUERZA YA HABÍA LIBERADO A ESTOS POBRES! ¡¿POR QUÉ FALLE?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

-¡CLARO QUE ES JUSTO NIÑA PENDEJA, ESTO DEMUESTRA MI PUNTO, AHORA MIS ESCLAVOS, DESPEDACEN A CÓLERA, DESPUÉS QUIERO QUE DESMIEMBREN A DASH Y QUE MUERA DESANGRADA, Y QUE LE QUITEN EL CORAZÓN A LOS OTROS BOBOS PARA QUE SEAN PARTE DE MI ARMAMENTO! –Dio la orden Rabia para que los entes hicieran una monstruosidad, llego el primero con Cólera. -¡LO LAMENTO HERMANO, YO QUERÍA QUE DESCANSARAS EN PAZ! – Se disculpó Collen sin pesar en lo que podían hacerle los zombis a su persona, pero el ente siguió de frente sin ponerle un casco encima. -¡¿Qué?! –Se preguntó Collen, el zombi se puso al lado de Rabia. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA COSA?! ¡TE DIJE QUE DESPEDAZARAS A ESTA CHIQUILLA LLORONA! ¡¿QUÉ TU POCO CEREBRO QUE TE QUEDA NO PUEDE SEGUIR UNA ORDEN TAN SIMPLE, MALDITO GOLEM DE CARNE QUEMADA?! ¡MATA A ESTA SUCIA RAMERA PERRA HIJA DEL COÑO DEL ABISMO EN ESTE MOMENTO! –Al insultar a Collen el zombi hace un movimiento tan rápido como si no tuviera rigor mortis, empezando a estrangular a Rabia. -¡¿QUÉ… DEMONIOS TE PASA… DEGENERADO IMBÉCIL?! ¡HAZLO A CÓLERA, NO A MI¡

-Es decidí pagarte que me aplastaras la Cabeza, no podía irme sin no cumplirte la promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente de crías Rabia. –Respondió el zombi despectivamente a Rabia, quien se puso muy pálida girándose a ver al ente directamente, al verlo lo reconoció ya había recuperado su rostro antes de deformarse, era Peste. -¡¿TE SORPRENDE VERME, EH MALDITA MALNACIDA?!

-Peste…n-n-no es posible… t-t-e castigue… ¡YO TE MATE REPUGNANTE SABANDIJA, Y TIRE TUS MALDITOS RESTOS A FOSO DE ESTE CASTILLO! –Señalo Rabia tratando de liberarse del agarre sin lograrlo, entonces Peste la hace retroceder, provocando que quitara su presión sobre Cólera, quien se puso a respirar agitadamente, viendo extrañada lo que ocurría. -¡ESTO DEBE SER ALGUNA CLASE DE TRUCO, SEGURAMENTE ALGUNO DE LOS AMIGUITOS DE ESTA TRAIDORA ME ESTA APLICANDO UNA ALUCINACIÓN, ILUSOS YO NO VOY A CREERME ALGO TAN ABSURDO! –Entonces Rabia acuchilla a Peste en el pecho, pero este no reacciona. -¡Esto lo ratifica, no sentiste mi cristal, debes ser alguna clase muñeco!

-¿Pero no considerabas a tus victimas muñecos Rabia? –Le rebatió Peste la respuesta de Rabia, quien no pudo continuar alegando algo. -¡Pero a diferencia de que tu continuabas fregándonos aun después de muertos, con Cólera ahora nosotros ya no sentimos nada físicamente, pero si sentimos emocionalmente miserable traidora, TU ERES LA VERDADERA TRAIDORA RABIA, POR USARNOS COMO COSAS!

-¡NO MAMES, ESA PENDEJA DEL TÁRTARO TAMBIÉN COPIO MI CONTROL SOBRE LOS MUERTOS! –Señalo Rabia mientras los demás zombis la empezaron a agarrar en todo su cuerpo. -¡CÓLERA HIPÓCRITA, ME RECLAMABAS POR USAR A MIS BESTIAS Y TU ESTAS HACIENDO LO MISMO, ERES TAN MALVABA Y SINIESTRA COMO YO, PINCHE COPIONA!

-¿Qué yo… hice esto?! –Menciono Collen sentándose y empezando a llorar de nuevo. –No por favor… yo no quiero que sufran más Peste… en serio no quiero hacer esto… ¡¿CÓMO ME DETENGO?!... ¡NO QUIERO CAUSARLES MÁS SUFRIMIENTO, YO QUIERO QUE YA DESCANSEN EN PAZ, PERO NO LOS DEJO, LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN QUE VEO AHORA ES QUE YO ME…!

-¡AH, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN BRUTO CÓLERA, ADEMÁS DE SER MUY AFEMINADO, AUNQUE CIERTAMENTE POR ESO TE VES MEJOR QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI! –Dijo Peste guiñándole un ojo a Cólera, quien se sonrojo bastante por eso. -¡NO TE CREAS QUE NOS ESTAS MANIPULANDO IMBÉCIL, YA QUE NO TIENES ESE PODER, (la verdad lo tienes pero no quieres usarlo) TAN SOLO VIMOS QUE PEDISTE AYUDA DÁNDONOS ALGO DE TU FUERZA, ENTONCES DECIDIMOS VENIR!

-¡¿Qué ustedes decidieron venir?! –Pregunto Cólera cuando al fin pudo llegar Rainbow con ella, entonces las dos yeguas se ayudan mutuamente para volverse a levantar. -¡Yo no quería sacarlos de su descanso hermanos, soy tan mala como Rabia, discúlpenme, les pido que no hagan esto, ya veré como detengo a esta sin que sufran más!

-¡YA BASTA CÓLERA, ANTES POR LO MENOS TE MANTENÍAS EN SILENCIO TENIENDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS EN SECRETO, NO QUE AHORA LOS LLORAS Y DICES TODO, METETE EN TÚ CABEZA QUE NOSOTROS DECIDIMOS VENIR, TU NO NOS OBLIGASTE A NADA, AHORA ESCÚCHAME BIEN, SERA MEJOR QUE A ESAS CRÍAS LAS TRATES MEJOR DE LO QUE YA LO HACÍAS, QUE SEPAN QUE PUEDEN HACER DE SU VIDA UN PAPALOTE*, PERO HACIENDO TU GUIÁNDOLOS LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA QUE CUANDO VUELEN SOLOS NO SE VAYAN A LAS TIERRAS BALDÍAS Y TENEBROSAS, Y QUE NO TERMINEN DESTROZADOS SOLOS EN ESA OSCURIDAD COMO VA A TERMINAR ESTA COSA!

-Peste… de acuerdo, voy a guiar a mis… nuestros pequeños lo mejor posible… - Indico Cólera llorando de pena y alegría a la vez. –Lamento haberte lastimado varias veces Peste, sin ti… en el mejor de los vascos me muero y en el peor término como Rabia… ahora me doy cuenta… te amo, siempre lo hice… perdóname por no decírtelo antes.

-¡Ach, tú y tus exageradas reacciones Cólera, el que debe disculparse soy yo por no hacerte caso, cuando lo único que querías es que no me pasara algo malo! ¡¿Recuerdas que te iba a decir algo antes de que esta puta hiciera su chistecito?!

-Si…

-¡Te iba a proponer que ambos consiguiéramos genero para reproducirnos! –Señalo Peste sonrojado, ruborizando más a Collen, Rainbow puso su cara de shipeo, mientras que Rabia le dieron muchas nauseas queriendo vomitar. -¡No sé quién sería que, pero eso no me importaba, esto era lo mejor que podíamos hacer los umbrums, ya que carecemos de ese pacto de los ponys, eso que llaman matrimonio, lamento no habértelo pedido, no tenía idea que esta perra me alejaría de ti!

-¡Entonces me correspondías, Peste… yo… claro que habría aceptado, comportándome como el idiota que era, pero aceptándolo sin ninguna duda, siempre compartimos nuestra vida, era solo dar el paso lógico siguiente! … pero… ya no podrá ser…

-Si es una pena, te sugiero que busque a otro idiota como yo para que lo jodas el resto de tu vida, tú ya demostraste que no puedes andar penando sola, yo también… siento lo que significa esa palabra idiota que dijiste hace un momento.

-Peste… descuida, sé que tú no eres de esas palabras, es más si te hubieran purificado como a mi seguramente tampoco las habrías podido decir, no te inquietes, con tan solo verte sé que sabes su bello significado y que las sientes, por este pido un favor antes de que te vayas a descansar de nuevo…llámame Collen, Cólera es un nombre muy feo realmente, y yo voy a tratar de ya no sentir eso de nuevo, lo voy a evitar lo más posible.

-¡Que fastidio, eres una niñita… Collen, por favor no vayas a cambiarme el nombre, Peste me gusta a pesar de todo lo relacionado a este!

-Está bien Peste, pero tu nombre es muy sarcástico, siempre me gusto como olías, no era desagradable, eran como olfatear rosas.

-¡Malditos enfermos, sus parloteos son huecos y sin ningún significado! –Grito Rabia intentando quitarse de encima a los umbrums muertos que la capturaron. -¡Eres una bestia Peste, deberías agradecerme que no quise controlarte, pero ahora te voy a matar otra vez para que tu novia enloquezca completamente…!

-¡Ya cierra la boca yegua! –Señalo Peste callando las amenazas de Rabia. -Eres tan estúpida que no te has dado cuenta que ya estás bien condenada, nosotros tus victimas te vamos a llevar a un lugar donde vas a pagar tus crímenes por una eternidad!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gusano?! –En ese momento Rabia pudo reconocer a los umbrums que la apresaban, eran todos los que zombifico, las crías que mato por gusto, los que se estrellaron en el escudo, comandadas por peste y su propia hija. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! ¡SUÉLTENME MISERABLES INFERIORES, NO PUEDEN LLEVARME A MI, UNA DIVINIDAD CON USTEDES!

-¡POR ESO LA LLEVAREMOS A SUS APOSENTOS "SU ALTEZA"! –Dijo sarcásticamente su hija aterrando en serio a su supuesta madre. -¡Descuida Rabia, a diferencia de ti que encerrabas a tus "súbditos" en soledad, tú vas a tener compañeros de cuarto… A IRRITACIÓN Y A EXACERBACIÓN, YA QUE COMO DIJO LA NODRIZA COLLEN TU Y ELLOS SON DE LA MISMA CLASE DE BESTIAS!

-¡NO, SUÉLTEME DEGENERADOS, NO VOY A IR CON ESOS DESGRACIADOS, NO DESPUÉS DE QUE…!

-¡Los asesinaste de una manera brutal, descuida madre, ellos son como tú, seguramente se harán pedazos por todo lo que queda de tiempo, como seguramente tú lo harás, harán honor a su nombre, sabes que, te agradezco que terminaras mi existencia vacía, capaz que me vuelvo como ustedes! –Entonces la hija de Rabia voltea a ver a Collen, saliéndole unas lágrimas. –Nana Collen, discúlpame todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, yo quería lograr con eso que mi supuesta madre me diera algo de afecto, como me lo dabas tú… tú eras mi verdadera madre, sufriste mucho cuando Rabia me mato, lo siento, que a las… a mis hermanos menores no les pase lo que a mí y el resto de los demás umbrums, y sobre todo que mis dos pequeños hermanos consigan la felicidad que yo no pude o quise tener, sobre todo a la boba que ya desea adoptar a una gran yegua como madre, aunque es posible que se espante un poco por su próximo padre y hermana, pero seguro no le durara mucho.

-Así será hijita mía, y de nuevo discúlpame por no cuidarte mejor, duerme con los angelitos y que tus sueños sean dulces, tranquilos y hermosísimos… espera ¿que tu hermana ya decidió adoptar que?

-Ya lo entenderás muy pronto idiota, es hora de irnos, para llevarnos a su "majestad" a su reino que ella misma creo. –Dijo Peste tomando con el resto de sus compañeros a Rabia, se empezó a cuartear el piso notándose un rojo intenso debajo de este. –¡Muy bien Rabia, es hora que te enfrentes tu juicio, pero te aseguro que tratar de eliminarnos como raza realmente no puedo ni imaginarme lo que te va a pasar a ti!

-¡NO, SUÉLTENME MALDITOS ADEFESIOS! -Grito desesperada Rabia mientras que sus victimas la arrastraban con ellos al subterráneo, volteo a ver a Cólera notando que la veía de una forma dramática. -¡CÓLERA POR FAVOR AYÚDAME, DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS LLEVARME CON UN MEDICO PARA QUE ME AYUDARA CON MI LOCURA, POR FAVOR HAZLO, CONVENCE A ESTOS DEMONIOS PARA QUE TE PERMITAN HACERLO!

-Rabia… la verdad lo siento,… pero ya no tienes salvación en este momento, si hubieras aceptado esa ayuda cuando te lo ofrecí habría esperanza de convencer a mis hermanos que te dieran otra oportunidad, pero la rechazaste y peor, torturaste más a nuestros otros compañeros al unirlos antinaturalmente a tu cuerpo… y ya se leerte, si te salvo me vas a pagar matándome, no estas arrepentida de tus crímenes y me odias más que nada, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón no puedo hacer nada… más que rezar para que después de tu castigo descanses en paz, y si hay otra vida tengas una mejor compañía desde que nazcas y seas un ser de bien.

-¡SI HAY OTRA VIDA TE ASEGURO CÓLERA QUE SERÁS EL SER QUE MAS VOY A ODIAR! –Grito llena de ira Rabia al ver que no pudo engañar a Collen. -¡TE ASEGURO QUE ME ESCAPARE DEL TÁRTARO PARA HACERTE SUFRIR COMO ESPÍRITU CHOCARRERO, NUNCA VAS A TENER PAZ!

-¡Y POR ESAS AMENAZAS A COLLEN NUNCA SALDRÁS DE AHÍ, DE ESO ME ASEGURO YO! –Dijo Peste Tomando con todas sus fuerzas a Rabia. -¡NI CUANDO ESTAS A PUNTO DE PASAR AL OTRO LADO TE ARREPIENTES, QUERÍAS TOMARNOS LA MELENA DE NUEVO, PERO A LA ÚNICA QUE ENGAÑAS ES A TI MISMA, SI NO PUEDES HACER LAS PASES CONTIGO MISMA ES POR DEMÁS OBVIO QUE NO LO HARÁS CON LOS DEMÁS!

-¡ESTÚPIDOS, POR MAS QUE DIGAN QUE ME ARREPIENTA JAMÁS LO VOY A HACER, ESE GOZO SIEMPRE LO TENDRÉ EN MI MENTE DESCEREBRADOS, POR MAS QUE TORTUREN PENSARE EN ESO Y DISFRUTARE COMO SI APENAS LO HICIERA Y ESO NUNCA ME LO PODRÁN QUITAR!

-¡Eso lo veremos bruja! –Menciono Peste llevándose junto con sus compañeros a Rabia, quien se empezó a reír completamente fuera de sí, pero a punto de ser tragada por la tierra empezó a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda, Collen al oírla intento ir por ella, pero Rainbow lo impidió. –Amiga… la verdad ya no puedes hacer nada… el corazón de Rabia dejo de latir con nuestro último golpe, pero ella no sé cómo se volvió a sí misma un muerto viviente irónicamente, por eso Rabia podía caminar a pesar de todo lo que le paso, a cualquier otro ser ni podría moverse, pero no te sientas culpable por su muerte, fue en legítima defensa propia.

-Pero como tú aun siento un cargo de conciencia Rainbow… yo ya no quería tomar otra vida, ya tengo muchas en mi haber, voy a necesitar ayuda para poder estar en paz con ellas. –Dijo Collen abrazándose con Rainbow. –Lo se amiga, ya verás que todos tus amigos te ayudaremos con eso. –Menciono Dash mientras las dos yeguas se reconfortaban, mientras Rabia seguía gritando, entrando lo último de su pata izquierda al agujero, cerrándose lentamente hasta desaparecer el rastro de ella casi totalmente, solo quedo una bruma negra que se llevó el aire.


	43. Al borde del abismo de la desesperación

**Capítulo XLIII.**

 **Al borde del abismo de la desesperación.**

-¡¿Otro de mis asociados ha caído?! ¡Imposible! –Se dijo a si mismo Dark Doll sorprendido por la situación dentro de su bunker secreto. -¡Tenia presupuestada la caída de Tyrek por Daybreaker, pero no la de Rabia, al menos no tan pronto, la elimino algo que alcanzó su nivel de poder, otro umbrum, pero su aura es completamente diferente a lo normal! ¡¿Sera que Sombra está aquí?! –Entonces entra por la ventilación una bruma negra, la cual Doll puso en sus manos. –Pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto. –Entonces Doll hace un ademan poniendo la bruma en una botella de laboratorio, junto con otra que tenía bruma roja. –Descuiden mis fallecidos compañeros, sus poderes a pesar de todo tendrán un buen uso, je, je, je. –Entonces Doll abrió una pantalla mágica, empezando a ver la pelea entre Pinkie y su copia. –Mi querida aprendiz necesitamos el poder de sexto sentido de tu versión previa, debes matarla para conseguirla, rompiéndole el espíritu de esta para que nosotros seamos compatibles con esta.

-Entiendo Maestro, así se hará, y como extra tomaremos los poderes de la vaca blanca también, sazonados con el sufrimiento de estos umbrums malnacidos. –Señalo Diane lamiendo su machete acechando a Pinkie, ya tenían un rato así ambas terrestres, mientras Rarity con mucho trabajo mantenía su escudo de gemas con toda su resistencia gracias a la herida que le provoco el clon perverso. -Como me gustaría que te fueras al tártaro como se fue Rabia, sin saber que ya estaba muerta rogándole compasión a la que más odiaba, ¿a quién odias más Pinkie, a mí, a ti, o a mi maestro, para que le supliques compasión en tus últimos alientos?

-En este momento lo que más odio es el sonido de mi voz maldita perra mal clonada. –Señalo Pinkie preparándose para embestir a su copia malvada del Estanque espejo. –No puede ser que hayas usado mi rostro para hacer... no puedo ni imaginármelo.

-Pequeña mentirosa, claro que sabes lo que hice a cada una de mis víctimas, ¡YA QUE TODAS SON IDEAS TUYAS, SALIDAS DE LO MAS OSCURO DE TU ALMA, YA QUE YO SOY UNA COPIA TUYA, QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, YO SOY LO QUE REALMENTE ERES TÚ!

-Hablas demasiado Diane, ya no me voy a dejar engañar con tus alegatos, si de verdad fuera como tú dices desde hace años habría caído en la locura, pero Rarity me hizo notar que a pesar de todo soy muy fuerte mentalmente, pero también… -Entonces Pinkie toma una roca, con sus cascos la rompe fácilmente. -… tengo mucha fuerza física, no dejo de Ser una Pie, me crie en una granja de rocas, sé que no soy tan fuerte como Maud y Limestone, pero si me concentro en eso puedo dar golpes muy horribles para mi rival, te felicito, lograste que me decidiera a pelear seriamente sin hacer mis chistes y bromas, por eso te vas a arrepentir sucia facsímile.

-¡Bah, recuerda que yo soy realmente tú, sé que puedes…! –En ese instante Pinkie le suelta un gran golpe a Diane en el torso, viéndose en sus ojos que ese ataque fue intenso, cubriéndose la zona afectada rápidamente. -¡Eres… maldita…como lograste…!

-¡¿No que ya sabias lo que puedo hacer, maldita hija de la nada?! –Menciono Pinkie dando otro golpe a Diane, derribándola completamente. –Me apagaste el sentido del humor, y eso es muy peligroso, ¿Sabes que le hizo Peter Parker a King pin cuando lastimo a su tía? Lo dejo al borde de la tumba, sin hacer ningún chiste, pero a diferencia de él yo no me voy a detener hasta que dejes de respirar, degenerada súcubo.

-Je, je, je esto confirma lo que te digo, no eres la tonta bufona, eso es una máscara, detrás esta una pony maldita que le gusta herir a los demás, pero yo a diferencia tuya lo acepto, no que tú lo niegas estúpida. –Señalo Diane recobrando el aliento. –Vi cómo te gusto golpearme, vamos, aun podemos divertirnos juntas, podrás golpear hasta matar a quien quieras, yo usare su carne para hacer deliciosos postres después.

-¡Sucia depravada, no voy a ponerme feliz cuando golpeo a alguien! –Señalo Pinkie tratando de patear de nuevo a Diane, quien se tuvo que rodar para esquivarlo. -¡Sé que ahora estoy en la frontera de lo que debo y deseo hacer, pero si hago lo que deseo, me volveré una bestia como tú, y a diferencia tuya yo tengo razones muy importantes para no irme al abismo, mi familia, si hago lo que tú quieres les haría mucho mal, yo intento ser la mejor madre que pueda, para que ellas logren todo su potencial!

-¡Solo dices patrañas Pinkie, tus hijas no tiene futuro, el único futuro que existe es volvernos demonios, pensando en uno mismo, las bestias más fuertes sobreviviremos comiéndonos a los débiles, y por tus ideas ya no serás parte de esa selección natural! –Entonces Diane trata de cortar a Pinkie con su machete, Pinkie con sexto sentido lo esquiva apenas, pero la yegua corrupta la puede golpear en el costado derribándola. -¡Ya te mostré que mi agilidad es mejor que la tuya, ahora voy a apuñalarte en "ese" lugar para que ya no puedas preñarte perra!

-¡Uy, lo siento Cheese y yo ya fuimos a la clínica de planificación familiar, no puedes quitarme algo que ya no tengo! –Señalo Pinkie girando para dar patadas de capoeira, dándole tres patadas a Diane. -¡¿Por qué crees que nos tardamos tanto mi esposo y yo en tener hijos?! ¡Hay algo mal en mí, mi sistema inmunológico considera lo que entra en mí una enfermedad invasora, sea de quien sea el producto, tuvimos suerte que con un tratamiento experimental me pudieran dar esos tres bellos regalos, por eso cuido mucho a mis pastelitos de colores, son los únicos que pude cocer en mi horno antes de que se descompusiera totalmente!

-Por eso en las fiestas de cumpleaños de potros te esforzabas mucho Pinkie… creías que no podrías hacerlo para tus propios hijos. –Comento Rarity entendiendo porque Pinkie se esmeraba más en las fiestas de niños. –Con razón después de que creí que mejore tu fiesta por culpa del libro no me hablaste en tres días…

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar Rarity, ya que no podre tener otro pequeño para verlo crecer. –Comento Pinkie después de golpear a Diane contra una mesa que rompió totalmente. –Tuve suerte de poderlo hacer una vez, y que esa ves pudieran lograrlo por triplicado, espero que a ti esta maldita no te haya dañado por ese ataque que te dio.

-¡Descuida Pinkie, la herida fue en el estómago, me salve por muy poco, tengo la confianza de que Fire será una hermana mayor! –Al decir esto Joya ve muy confundida a Rarity, como si tuviera celos y envidia sin saber porque. -¡Pero quiero que tú le hagas fiestas a mis próximos hijos, por eso requiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir!

-¡Veamos si te oye bien cuando le destaje sus ojeras malvavisco! –Diane sale de entre los pedazos de la mesa arrojando un cuchillo hacia la cabeza de Pinkie, esta se mueve pero no pudo evitar que el arma blanca le cortara un pedazo de su oreja derecha. -¡Ahora si podrán diferenciarnos, espera mejor no! –Entonces la demente se corta exactamente igual la oreja contraria. -¡Ya está, debo ser igual que tú ya que soy tu reflejo!

-¡PENDEJA ESQUIZOFRÉNICA, SOLO UN TOCADO SE AUTOLESIONA POR GUSTO! –Señalo Pinkie cubriéndose la oreja para que dejara de sangrar, mientras que Diane se lamia la sangre que le llego al rostro. -¡Tú dices que somos iguales, pero yo no me mutilo sadomasoquista, mi cuerpo y el de los demás son templos sagrados, a mí no me gustan los jueguitos perversos!

-Tienes razón, somos diferentes. –Señalo Diane mientras se restregaba su sangre en el rostro. –Mientras yo veo la realidad como lo que es, una broma oscura y cruel, tú te mientes al verlo de color de rosa "Pinkie" la verdadera loca eres tú, ¡Te librare de tu inmunda locura con la muerte, ya no puedo componerte hermana, es una pena, pero descuida, desde el infierno veras como si podre liberar a tus creaturas, y quien no pueda aceptar la realidad la liberare como lo hare contigo!

-¡Esto es Equestria tarada, es el tártaro, no infierno, y tu llegaras antes que yo!

-¡Pinkie Pie, no digas tonterías! –Rarity le da un zape a Pinkie con un papel que estaba tirado, igual que cuando descubrieron la gran voz de solista de Fluttershy. -¡Estas cayendo en la manipulación de esta cosa, estás haciendo lo contrario que lo debes hacer!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ME ESTÁN MANIPULANDO RARITY?! ¡NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA PARA CONVENCER DE SER UNA BESTIA COMO, ESO ME ENFURECE MUCHO!

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que busca, enfurecerte! –Señalo Rarity viendo a los ojos a su amiga. -¡Te está aplicando lo mismo que Discord nos hizo, el enojo es todo lo contrario de tu elemento la risa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera… es cierto! –Señalo Pinkie dándose cuenta de su error. –¡Por eso mis golpes no la lastiman, está logrando que pierda mi conexión con el árbol de la armonía!

-¡Exacto Pinkie, ella desgraciadamente es tan metódica como tú, es como ese loco de la novela del "Silencio de los corderos", manipula todo para quedar ella una posición muy ventajosa, te quita tu conexión con el árbol mientras ella lo gana!

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIÉNDOME RARITY?! ¡SI HAY ALGO QUÉ NO REPRESENTA LA ALEGRÍA ES PRECISAMENTE ELLA, ESTA DEMONIO LA DESTRUYE AL MATAR SERES QUERIDOS DE VARIAS FAMILIAS!

-¡Porque ella se siente alegre al hacerlo Pinkie! –Empezó a explicar Rarity. -¡Tan solo mirara, disfruta esto de una forma enfermiza, ella buscar sentir un Schadenfreude siempre!

-¡¿Busca sentirse como una salchicha?!

-¡No Pinkie, Schadenfreude es el término que usan los ponys bávaros para designar el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro!

-¡Entonces defínelo como los ponys normales lo entendemos, no que tu buscas ser muy culta Rarity, yo fui a la escuela de cocina internacional y a la de organización de eventos, no a la escuelita de snobs a la que fuiste para aprender a coser tus vestiditos y tus otros términos cultos, llámalo por como la mayoría del mundo lo conoce, eso es regodeo, complacerse maliciosamente con un percance, apuro, etc., que le ocurre a otra pony!

-¡Exacto, recuerda que cuando la sombra me corrompió manipulo mi deseo de ayudar a los demás, haciéndome creer que tenía que tomar el control para hacerlo, todos los elementos pueden tener un lado oscuro , ella representa el lado oscuro de la alegría, es el sadismo!

-¡Lo entiendo Rarity, el problema es que no puedo ponerme feliz por todo lo que ha hecho esta perra! –Señalo muy preocupada Pinkie. -¡Por más que intente ponerme alegre me molesto al escuchar y ver lo que hace, mierda, definitivamente es lo contrario que yo, ella busca satisfacerse solamente mientras que yo busco que los demás compartan la alegría!

-¡Sé que es muy complicado Pinkie, pero ahora yo no estoy en las mejores condiciones, y tengo que proteger a Joya, a sus hermanos y a Brutalidad, confía en ti sin requerir a la furia que sientes, esto le beneficia a Diane para romper tu vinculo, sé que no puedes ponerte alegre, pero tampoco pierdas los estribos, los extremos son muy malos siempre, tienes que estar equilibrada ahora, para que tu enemiga no se aproveche si sientes tristeza o furia, trata de aguantar, Rainbow y Collen ya deben venir para acá, ya que ya no siento el aura corrupta de Rabia y sus víctimas, ellas podrán pelear contra esta demonio sin sentirse tan mal como te sientes ahora!

-Es cierto, yo tengo algo que ella no tiene… ¡amigos que nos ayudamos cuando lo requerimos, Dashie y Collen podrán detener a esta cosa a diferencia mía, ya que no perderán sus atributos de lealtad, para salvaguardar a los niños!

-Pobre niña, si eso eres, una niña de 8 años en el cuerpo de una yegua, tienes retraso mental muy severo. –Comento Diane poniendo una mueca muy siniestra. –Cuando estas perras te apartaron estabas madurando, empezabas a ver la realidad, pero como la mocosa que eres no quisiste ver la crueldad del mundo ¡Yo sé que tus supuestas amigas te abandonaran cuando a ellas les convenga, ellas te odian por ser tan tarada, tú que todo lo ves como un chiste, LA ESPERANZA SOLO ES UNA MENTIRA CON LA QUE PENDEJAS COMO TU SE CUBRE EL ROSTRO!

-Te equivocas, tener esperanza en el futuro y en los demás no es debilidad, si pierdes esta lo pierdes todo, ¡Yo tengo fe que podremos detenerlos, si no yo otro lo hará, siempre desde el inicio de los tiempos ha sido así, si no ya nos hubiera cargado la chingada desde hace mucho, pero no creo que tú, que de verdad eres la tarada lo entienda!

-¡Si de verdad fuera cierta la mierda que pregonas Pinkie, Celestia no habría exterminado la raza de mi maestro! –Menciono Diane mientras ataca rápidamente a Pinkie con su machete. -¡Ni siquiera recibió un castigo, es más la premiaron! ¡¿Por qué comportarse como estúpida, para que un maldito se saque la lotería?! ¡ENTONCES ME VOLVERÉ LO MAS MALDITA QUE PUEDA, PARA OBTENER TODO LO QUIERO!

-¡De nuevo con tus manipulaciones, todo lo ves de una manera muy superficial, Celestia si cometió errores, pero definitivamente sé que no quería que pasara eso, es más aun no lo quiere a pesar de que tu maldito amo corrompió su cuerpo, ahora ella y otra víctima están discutiendo como solucionar eso, y si seres como tú consiguen cosas buenas gracias a su maldad van a pagarlo de una manera u otra, tú que no sabes el significado de la palabra amor y que tienes un concepto muy erróneo de la felicidad NO ME VA A QUEBRAR NI MENTAL NI ESPIRITUALMENTE, TAL VEZ SI ME GUSTA SER ALEGRE COMO UNA POTRANCA INOCENTE, HACIENDO QUE CREAN QUE TENGO ALGÚN RETRASO MENTAL, PERO YA SOY UNA YEGUA MADURA CON SU PROPIA FAMILIA, SOY TAN MADURA QUE NO ME DEJARE ENGANCHAR CON TUS PALABRAS HUECAS, TU ERES LA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA QUE VE TODO A SU CONVENIENCIA! -Entonces Pinkie toma el machete con sus dos cascos delanteros, bajando el arma para poder ver a su clon directamente, quien se puso a gruñir como lobo salvaje. –Tu mirada esta tan vacía, tus víctimas debieron sufrir mucho al ver esos agujeros negros, sádica enferma, me das asco, pero desgraciadamente yo te cree, por mi error muchos sufrieron atrozmente, voy a pagar mi pecados que cometí a través de ti de alguna forma… ¡Y PARA EMPEZAR DEBO DETENERTE HERMANA!

-¡Babosa, no podrás hacerme nada, yo tengo todas tus habilidades mientras que las tuyas no puedes usarlas por estar tan enojada y triste por mí, ya no eres la Pinkie que hace cosas raras nivel Discord!

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo Pinkie empezando a sonreír levemente, empezando a tener más confianza en sí misma. -¡Pero "Pinkie" es solo una pequeña parte de lo soy en realidad...YO SOY PINKIE AMENA DIANE PIE! –Entonces Pinkie patea con toda la fuerza característica de su familia a Diane en el estómago, lastimándola seriamente mientras vomitaba mucha sangre. -¡¿SENTISTE QUE ERAS UNA ROCA, QUE VOLVÍ ESCOMBRO CON MI PATADA?!

-¡Maldita… no pensé… que tenías tanto poder…! ¡¿Por qué yo no… si soy su mejor versión?!

-Por favor perrita… tú misma lo dijiste, eres la copia de la parte negativa de Pinkie Pie. –Señalo Joya, con su poder se dio cuenta de que ocurría. –Pero la señora Pinkie Amena Diane Pie es mucho más que fiestas y bromas, es una de las herederas de un clan de ponys mineros que cosechan rocas con solo sus cascos de ser necesario, es una madre que es muy seria que impone mucha autoridad cuando lo requiere, que es inteligente, puede llevar un registro de quien sabe cuántos ponys sabiendo en qué lugar está la información que necesita, con un enorme poder de observación, ya que lo usa para lograr fiestas fantásticas, al hacer que ella no mostrara su felicidad hizo que todo lo demás lo usara en lugar de eso!

-¡¿Qué dices fenómeno?! –Dijo temblando Diane, al obligar a Pinkie ponerse seria hizo que esta usara sus otras habilidades sin el elemento de la risa, notándose que ella es una de las yeguas más peligrosas del reino, la risa era lo que adormilaba a esta pony, pero sin esta se mostraba como un guardia muy poderoso, como los de Frente poderoso. -¡Pero yo soy ella, yo debería tener su fuerza además de sus otras habilidades!

-Recuerda que JAMÁS una copia del original será exactamente igual, algo se pierde en el proceso. –Señalo Pinkie acercándose a Diane, quien por la impresión no se podía mover. –Tu demonio pensaste que con duplicar mis mejores destrezas sería bastante… ¡FALSO, EL VERDADERO PODER DE NO SOLO PONYS, DE CUALQUIER SER SON LA SUMA DE TODO, BUENO Y MALO, NO SOMOS PERFECTOS, PENSASTE QUE NO REQUERÍAS MIS HABILIDAD FÍSICA Y POR ESO ESTOS AÑOS LA DESCUIDASTE, DEMOSTRANDO QUE TAMPOCO RAZONAS COMO YO, YA QUE YO SI ME HABRÍA DADO CUENTA!

-¡Eso no me importa, fracasada! –Dijo Diane recuperándose un poco, sonriendo demencialmente. -¡Usare mi conexión con el elemento de la risa para usar mi pinkie sentido para defenderme y atacarte, terminare de romper tu vínculo...!

-Tú no puedes romper mi vínculo, si no se rompió cuando mis hermanos desaparecieron, y ahí si sufrí mucho y mi alegría se contuvo, no se puede estar feliz siempre, no estoy loca a pesar de las apariencias, yo soy más que risas y bromas, tal vez mi conexión se pierda un poco, pero después la señal se recuperara como la de un celular que entra a un túnel o a un bosque, saliendo vuelve a tener todas las barras, pero eso no significa que tu teléfono no pueda hacer otras cosas, aunque no me creas gracias por hacérmelo saber. –Entonces Pinkie hace una patada de giro para azotar a su copia en el suelo, Diane la esquiva gracias a su sexto sentido, el golpe deja cuarteada gran parte del piso. -¡Y recuerda Diane, que sepas lo que va a venir o significa que lo puedas evitar, te juro que mis golpes te darán de nuevo!

-¡Ilusa, tus habilidades de pony de tierra no son nada con mis habilidades especiales, las cuales son muy útiles para destazar a mis víctimas, como lo hare contigo! (¡Mierda, no contaba que fueras tan fuerte, necesito debilitarte con mi "formula especial", no creí que la necesitara contigo como con ese umbrum, necesito acércame a donde la guardo!) –Pensó Diane mirando hacia el centro de la cueva, a un cofre precisamente, notándolo Doll quien seguía la pelea con toda su atención. –Otra sorpresa, no esperaba que Pinkie Pie sin usar su elemento fuera más temible que incluso su propia oscuridad encarnada, si consigue despertar su segundo elemento llegara al nivel que tiene Fluttershy y a la traidora sin ser esta un alicornio, debes evitar que pase mi aprendiz, pero trata de conservar su cuerpo, tengo un procedimiento que podrá colocar tu cerebro en lugar del suyo, con eso estarás completa y podrás divertirte más que con el cuerpo incompleto que tienes ahora.

-Je, Je, Es una buena idea mi señor, ella no merece ese poder como yo, ya que lo usa para defender insectos miserables.

-Si claro, usar tus dotes naturales para torturar es mucho mejor. –Indico sarcásticamente Pinkie rodando los ojos. –Por cierto Dolly, ya que nos estás observando desde que comenzamos siéntate en esto junto con tu perrita…qUp, solo acomoda todo a la misma altura.

-¡Pendeja grosera, tú y tu doble sentido de cuarta pared! – Grito Diane volviendo a atacar a Pinkie, mientras que Doll no entendió lo último, mientras que su aprendiz lo comprendió completamente bien.

-¿Collen puedes oírme, ya recuperaste el aliento? –Pregunto Rainbow a su amiga, quien nada más desapareció Rabia cayo completamente exhausta. –Vamos hermana, yo sé que puedes recuperarte rápido, no tienes heridas internas graves.

-¿Rainbow, eres tú, estas bien? –Respondió Cólera sobándose la cabeza, sin todavía abrir los ojos. –Lamento que pasara esto, es que la impresión de como Rabia cayo fue muy fuerte para mí, ja, antes me hubiera burlado de ella hasta que me quedara sin aliento, desmayándome por eso.

-Eso fue antes de conocieras todas la emociones Collen, ahora no eres una yegua que le gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno, pero ahora necesito que reacciones un poco, ya que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, más bien varios pequeños problemas, que sumándolos hace uno muy grande.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡No me digas que todavía Rabia o sus víctimas…!

-Si se podría decir que son víctimas de esa degenerada, pero definitivamente esto lo están haciendo su propia voluntad, una muy mala voluntad.

-¿Mala voluntad? –Entonces Collen todavía enredada abre sus ojos, noto que sus "compañeros", comandados por Amok y Saña la empiezan a rodear, su cristal se hizo débil cuando se desmayó, logrando los umbrums romperlo fácilmente después de unos momentos. -¡¿Pero qué rayos intentan hacer estúpidos?!

-Pues te vamos a "agradecer" que exterminaste a esa pendeja que quería corrompernos Cólera. –Dijo amenazadoramente Amok, continuando la amenaza Saña. –Por eso solo te romperemos el cuello traidora, ya que tu hermano te echo a perder, no permitiremos que a las crías los vuelvas como tú, uno de los seres más bajo como los ponys.

-¡¿LE DICEN TRAIDORA A COLLEN, A PESAR DE SALVARLOS DE VOLVERSE ENTES SIN VOLUNTAD, DE PELEAR CON LA VERDADERA BESTIA PARA EVITAR LA EXTINCIÓN DE SU RAZA, LE DICEN TRAIDORA, QUE NO SIRVE?! –Se preguntó Rainbow volviendo a estar tan furiosa como en la pelea, mientras Cólera agacho la cabeza muy deprimidamente. -¡USTEDES SON LOS SERES MAS BAJOS Y MALAGRADECIDOS QUE EXISTEN, SOLO ESTÁN UN POCO MAS ARRIBA DE DOLL Y SU ALIADOS, ELLA ARRIESGO SU VALIOSA VIDA PARA ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN QUE SUFRÍAN, Y NI SIQUIERA INTENTO TOMAR EL CONTROL A FINAL, BIEN PUDO IRSE CON SUS HIJOS PARA PROTEGERLOS PERO DECIDIÓ RESCATARLOS A USTEDES TAMBIÉN INGRATOS OJETES! ¡¿Y LE VAN A PAGAR ESE GRAN FAVOR MATÁNDOLA?! ¡MALDITAS VÍBORAS RASTRERAS VENENOSAS PERJURADAS… NO USTEDES SON MENOS QUE ESO, NO SE QUE DEMONIOS SEAN!

-¡Tus halagos solo te servirán para que tengamos un poco de piedad pony! –Cometo Saña relamiéndose. -¡Tal vez si suplicas como la cerda alada que eres te volvamos nuestro juguete, ya que Cólera está bien condenada como Sombra y no serviría ya que sus productos serán de muy baja calidad!

-… ¿Productos? –Se preguntó en voz baja, pero muy rabiosa Collen. –Mis niños, los actuales y si tengo la bendición de tener después no son cosas…

-¡Es cierto, las descendencia de esta aberración solo traería la decadencia de la especie! –Dijo Amok mostrando los dientes, mientras Rainbow abrazaba muy fuerte a Collen, quien lloraba pero también gruñía violentamente, sentía que si la soltaba iba hacer algo muy extremo. -¡Por eso te usaremos a ti Dash, tus productos a pesar de ser una fuente indigna por lo menos serán de más calidad que la cosas que saldrán de ese agujero impuro, serán nuestros intocables, todas las larvas serán eso, tendrán los trabajos más viles y ni siquiera merecen eso, y cuando cumplan 10… NO 8 AÑOS LE APLICAREMOS LA EUTANASIA, COMO VIVIMOS MUCHO NO SON NECESARIOS, Y LO HAREMOS CON UNA TORTURA TAL QUE HARÁ VER LO QUE LES HACIA RABIA UN JUEGUITO DE POTROS!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! –Al amenazar a las crías tal cruelmente Collen se suelta del abrazo de Rainbow, tele transportándose al frente de Amok, convirtiendo su piel en cristal, curándose todas sus heridas dándole un golpe tan fuerte como lo que les dio a Rabia, notándose la enorme diferencia de fuerzas, rompiéndole casi todos los huesos a Amok, estrellándose este contra la pared derribándola toda esa sección sobre su persona, Saña al ver eso se calla también sus insultos y se aterro en serio, ni Rabia le hizo llegar a donde lo hizo Cólera, intento quitarse y huir los más lejos y rápido que pudiera, pero Cólera después de atacar a Amok se puso enfrente de él, tomando de nuevo del cuello, ahora si con la firme intención de quebrárselo, todos los umbrums al ver el aura de Cólera dejaron de moverse, uno trato de retroceder pero Cólera lo miro fríamente haciendo destellar sus antenas, lo cual envió el mensaje que si cualquiera se movía lo iba a agredir con un rayo, de nuevo la yegua puso su atención en su prisionero. –Te perdone la vida una vez imbécil, no aprovechaste y volviste a amenazar a mis hijos, pero ya nunca más estarán en riesgo por ti, ahora que te voy a arrancar tu cabeza para enterrarte aquí, yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces, ya que a diferencia de ti Saña perro yo si aprendo de las experiencias que me ocurren.

-¡Cólera… queridita, no es lo que entendiste, era una broma!

-¡¿Crees que te voy a creer la mierda que dices, que tan pendeja piensas que soy?! -Dijo Collen ya a punto de aplastarle el cuello a quien amenazo a sus niños. -¡Yo no me voy a tentar el corazón para proteger a quienes amo, y si me voy al tártaro contigo lo aceptare de buena gana si mis hijos llegan a ser ponys de bien… ADIÓS SAÑA!

-Collen… estos no valen la pena. –Dijo Rainbow poniendo su casco sobre la furiosa umbrum, pero sin evitar que le intentara romper el cuello a Saña. –Estos gusanos vieron como peleaste por ellos y no tuvieron ningún tipo de gratitud, si tan solo nos hubieran mandado al diablo y ellos yéndose por su lado habría una esperanza de redención para ellos, pero no, tomaron la mala decisión de intentar eliminarte, y todos lo hicieron, a ninguno lo obligaron aunque lo digan ya que no hubo alguna discusión después de que este y el que quebraste expusieran su idea.

-Razón de más para exterminarlos a todos, quien tiene la intención de lastimar niños ya merece lo peor.

-Lo se… y por eso no te reclamare nada si te deshaces de la basura. –Dijo fríamente Rainbow viendo con mucho desprecio a los umbrums. –Pero recuerda cómo murió tu amigo Peste, no cometas la misma barbaridad si puedes evitarlo.

-Peste… -Entonces Collen recordó como Rabia mato a su compañero, Saña tenía los mismos gestos e incluso trato de salvar su vida de la misma forma, aun furiosa suelta a Saña y lo patea lejos de ella. –Solo porque Rainbow me recordó cómo se murió mi amigo, no porque merezcas alguna clemencia Saña.

-¡Ja, sabía que ya no tenías el valor para hacer lo necesario Cólera…! –Se empezó a burlar Saña pero al ver el rostro de Collen se enmudeció de golpe, sus ojos ya no eran los de un umbrum furioso, eran los de una abnegada madre dispuesta a hacer todos los sacrificios para proteger a sus hijos, sintiendo esa mirada peor que cualquier demonio le haya dado. -¡Cólera no sé qué estás pensando, pero te recomiendo que si intentas algo todos nosotros…!

-Lárguense. –Interrumpió Collen el balbuceo de Saña con un tono muy furioso. –Nosotras estamos ocupadas ahora para lidiar con ustedes inmundos, si toman vuelo en esas nubes los sacaran no sé a dónde, mejor para ustedes para no estar tentada en ir a buscarlos. –Entonces Collen vuela donde está retorciéndose de dolor Amok, puso un cristal rosado sobre el en algunas partes vitales. -Escucha sabandija, si por mi fuera te dejaría aquí para que los otros te recogieran pero sé que son capaces de abandonarte a tu suerte y que te murieras aquí solo después de no sé cuántos días, te sane las alas, el cuello, tus piernas delantera derecha y la izquierda trasera más algunas de tus costillas y tu espina, lo demás se te curara de una manera normal…

-¡TE VOY A…! –Amok intento agredir neciamente de nuevo a Collen, pero está usando su cristal de curación lo aprisiono hasta la cabeza, cambiando las características de este. -¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ESTA OCURRIÉNDOME…?!

-Déjame terminar de hablar mísero imbécil. –Indico la yegua levitando a Amok al lado de Saña, mirando fríamente al resto, estos lo sintieron como una orden juntándose todos. –Bien, ahora abran esas cosas que se supone que son ojeras y entiéndanlo ya que se lo diré una sola puta vez, después de que salgan de las nubes váyanse fuera de Equestria, debe haber algún lugar lejano y desierto donde podrán vivir, hagan de su vida lo que se les pegue la gana, pero sin molestar a sus prójimos.

-¡ESTAS TODA DESCHAVETADA CÓLERA, NOSOTROS NECESITAMOS DESESPERACIÓN PARA PODER VIVIR, SI HACEMOS LO QUE DICES…!

-Son pocos, con la desesperación que lleve el viento será más que suficiente para que puedan vivir decentemente Amok. –Señalo sin ninguna duda Cólera. –Además ya creo que no consumíamos desesperación como alimento, lo consigamos como una droga para aumentar la fuerza y stamina, sufrirán un rato por abstinencia como cuando estábamos en la prisión, pero no será fatal, duramos lunas ahí dentro y nadie murió por eso, la principal causa de muerte fueron las agresiones entre nosotros, lo que me lleva a lo más importante de esto. –Entonces Rabia empieza a volar sacando de sus antenas rayos muy poderosos. –SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES VA POR MI HERMANO Y SU FAMILIA O POR MIS HIJOS… NO, SI VAN A HACERLE DAÑO A CUALQUIERA PARA COSECHAR SU DESESPERANZA YA NO LO VOY A PASAR POR ALTO, YA VI QUE USTEDES NO QUIEREN CAMBIAR, ADELANTE ES SU DECISIÓN, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SU CRUELDAD ESTÚPIDA COBRE MAS VICTIMAS INOCENTES, LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO SE CRUCEN DE NUEVO EN MI CAMINO, YA NO TENDRÉ LAS CORTESÍAS QUE TUVE HOY CON USTEDES.

-¡Maldita, nada más nos recuperemos en número, te vamos a cazar como el animal…!

-Gracias por mencionar eso Saña. –Entonces Collen aparece frente a los umbrums con los cabellos erizados totalmente y a punto de atacarlos con un rayo. -¡SI MALTRATAN A SUS NUEVAS CRÍAS COMO LO HICIERON CON MIS CHIQUILLOS LO SABRÉ, ENTONCES NI SIQUIERA SABRÁN LOS QUE LES HARE, YA QUE MORIRÁN DE INMEDIATO, ME GUSTARÍA CASTRARLOS A TODOS PERO YO NO QUIERO LA EXTINCIÓN DE NUESTRO PUEBLO A PESAR DE QUE SOMOS BESTIAS, DADO QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN SENTIR AMOR CUÍDENLOS COMO EMPLEADOS DE ORFANATO QUE POR LO MENOS QUE HACEN SU TRABAJO BIEN, QUE ELLOS DECIDAN YA CON 13 O 14 AÑOS LO QUE QUIERAN HACER, SI SEGUIR CON USTEDES O BUSCAR ALGO MAS, NO SE CÓMO PERO YO LO SABRÉ EN ESE CASO E IRÉ POR ELLOS, IGUAL LO SABRÁ MI HERMANO, SI NO CAMBIAN POR MENOS EN ESO A CIENCIA CIERTA TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN CONDENADOS AL OLVIDO!

-¡Oye perra, tú no eres nadie para decirnos lo que podemos o no…! –Entonces Collen cubre a todos los umbrums con cristal al ver la necedad de esto a través de Saña, dejando solo la parte de su nariz limpia, los empezó a apretar y preparo su rayo mágico, Rainbow la mira solo haciendo una negación, Collen solo suspira y asiente, liberando toda su cabeza. –Tengo la autoridad por salvarles la vida pinches desagradecidos, ahora ya vieron que puedo cumplir cabalmente mi amenaza, los voy a liberar para que se larguen, SI observo que tan solo uno de ustedes intenta hacer algo raro los extermino a todos por igual, les voy a dar 10 segundos para que se esfumen de mi vista. –Entonces Collen libera a tos sus excompañeros cerrando los ojos. -10…

-¡Ya nos liberó, hay que irnos de aquí!

-¡NO SEAS COBARDE, HAY QUE ENSEÑARLE UNA LECCIÓN A ESTE TRAIDOR!

-… 9, 8…

-¡¿QUE NO VISTE QUE NOS CAPTURO A TODOS CON UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, Y A MI ME ROMPIÓ TODO DE UN GOLPE, ERES CIEGO SAÑA?!

-¡Tuviste suerte que esta idiota te curara Amok, pero mostrar compasión es debilidad, y eso se lo enseñaremos ahora!

-…7, 6…

-¡YO NO ME VOY A DEJAR INTIMIDAR CON UNA PATÉTICA INVERTIDA QUE PARECE MUÑECA PARA POTRANCA, QUE CUIDA A UNOS MISERABLES BASTARDOS MAL PARIDOS, QUE SU MEJOR OPCIÓN ES QUE LOS MATEMOS…!

-6… ¡2! – Entonces Collen se come tres numero mientras que sus ojos ardían con el color de su melena y aumentado mucho su aura furiosa, cubriendo todo el lugar, dando un ultimátum por cómo le hablaron a sus crías. -¡1!...

-¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS QUE HAN EXISTIDO Y QUE EXISTIRÁN, ESTE ESPÍRITU DE ATAQUE ES MAS FUERTE Y VIOLENTO QUE EL DE LA MISMA RABIA ESTANDO ELLA A TODA SU CAPACIDAD, HAY QUE IRNOS AHORA, ELLA TODAVÍA NO RECUPERA SU NIVEL DE PODER MÁXIMO, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE NOSOTROS COMO ESTAMOS AHORA NO SOMOS RIVALES PARA ELLA, INCLUSO COMBATIENDO JUNTOS, HAY QUE REAGRUPARNOS PARA HACER UNA ESTRATEGIA Y COBRÁRNOSLA DESPUÉS, SI QUE CÓLERA LOGRA SOBREVIVIR A ESTO! –Dijo completamente aterrorizado Saña ordenando la retirada, entonces todos los umbrums empezaron a tropezarse entre sí por la desesperación de irse de inmediato, y aumento la presión al ver que Cólera ya tenía una gran cantidad de magia reunida en sus antenas, ya a nada de dispararle a todos. -¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO IDIOTAS, YO SOY MAS IMPORTANTE QUE USTEDES JUNTOS, YO NO ME VOY A EXTINGUIRME HOY, PERO NO SE USTEDES PAPANATAS ESTORBOSOS!

-¡NO CORCEL, EL QUE SE VA PRIMERO SOY YO, YO SENTÍ TODO EL PODER DE ESTA TRAIDORA Y ESO FUE COMO SI HUBIERA IDO AL ABISMO Y REGRESADO AL MOMENTO CON EL SUFRIMIENTO DE MILENIOS DE CASTIGO, TENGO QUE PLANEAR LA ESTRATEGIA PERFECTA PARA ELIMINARLA, Y PARA ESO REQUIERO… MIERDA! -En aquel momento cae un rayo entre Saña y Amok, provocando un hoyo el cual no se veía el fondo. –Yo no fallo dos veces, largo. –Dijo Collen sin que a esta le disminuyera su poder muy indiferentemente. –Ya no quiero volverlos a ver en mi vida, sobre todo a ustedes dos Amok y Saña, de alguna manera u otra cumpliré con ese deseo, pero solo hay una manera de que conserven su vida ojetes, y esa es yéndose ahora.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS Y TÁRTAROS JUNTOS! –Grito ya sin tener alguna clase de valor Saña, entonces junto con Amok y los pocos umbrums adultos tomaron vuelo, al ir tan rápido se chocaban entre sí, sin quererse ayudar mutuamente, ya Collen iba a disparar de nuevo cuando el pequeño enjambre entro a las nubes, perdiéndose de vista en esa nubosidad de inmediato, dejándose de escuchar sus quejas e insultos, Collen empezó a apagar su magia poco a poco, y como si fuera inversamente proporcional empezó a llorar poniendo un rostro muy melancólico. –Yo…lo siento… yo no quería que terminara así… quería que pudiéramos mis hermanos y yo empezar todos de cero… perdóname Peste…. Lo siento por los demás que se nos adelantaron… debí esforzarme más u obligarlos, lo siento, lo siento…

-Amiga… no sufras, no fue tu culpa… fue de ellos. –Dijo Rainbow consolando a Cólera. –Y sé que no querías obligarlos a pesar de que parece que no piensan bien, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que paso intentaran hacerte daño… sabes, mejor ya no hablemos de ellos, como dije antes no valen la pena.

-Tienes razón Rainbow, que se vayan a la chingada esos miserables, no merecen que los tome en cuenta de aquí en adelante. –Señalo Collen secándose las lágrimas, entonces puso su cristal sanador sobre las heridas de Rainbow, curándolas un poco. –Me gustaría poder sanarte completamente pero no puedo Rainbow, ya que no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Es lógico amiga, estas descubriendo poderes que no sabías que tenías, llegaste y superaste el nivel de Rabia con tu deseo de proteger a tus hijos y a los ojetes que se largaron, incluso… pudiste pedir ayuda a tus verdaderos amigos que están en un mejor lugar.

-Y no sé cómo lo logre… y no quiero volver a hacerlo, es lo mismo que hacia Rabia.

-No Collen, tu pediste ayuda inconscientemente y ellos decidieron venir por su propia voluntad, es lo contrario de lo que hacía Rabia, como usaba sus cristales prácticamente para envenenar, no que tú los usaste con propiedades curativas, tal vez Maud te pueda decir cuáles son los mejores cristales para eso.

-¿Maud, y esa quién es?

-Es la hermana mayor de Pinkie, quien hizo un Rocktorado en… ¡Carajo! –Entonces Rainbow se acuerda de sus dos amigas que se fueron con los pequeños. -¡Estamos parloteando mientras que nuestras hermanas siento que tienen problemas con esa cosa!

-¡Tienes razón Dash, estaba sufriendo por unos idiotas olvidándome de quienes si valen la pena luchar por ellos! –Señalo Collen sacudiéndose, ambas yeguas empezaron a correr hacia el túnel que tomaron Rarity, Pinkie y los potros. -¡Debemos ir a ayudar a nuestras amigas y a mis hijos, no dejare que otra sucia demente los torture, ya basta que a mis niños no les permitan ser felices y tener una infancia normal!

-¡En eso te apoyo totalmente Collen, ya estuvo suave que ratas contaminen almas inocentes, y eso incluye las almas de mis amigas, le mostraremos a esa imitación que nuestra Pinkie es más fuerte, y es más fuerte cuando estamos con ella!

-¡Y yo le mostrare que le pasa a los desgraciados que quieren dañar a mis niños, deseara no haber salido del agujero oscuro de donde brotó!

-¡En realidad salió de un mugroso charco, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que se ira a un peor lugar que pueda imaginarse como castigo a sus crímenes! –Dijo Rainbow, junto con Collen empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, ya no podían volar por lo estrecho del pasadizo y por el cansancio de la lucha pasada.

Pinkie y su copia maligna seguían su enfrentamiento, la heraldo gracias a la alegría malsana que sentía por sus víctimas podía emplear las habilidades extraordinarias de Pinkie, y esta al sentirse tan enojada y triste no podía usarlas, pero la portadora comenzó a utilizar sus otras habilidades innatas de su familia, llegando a usar una fuerza increíble, no de nivel de los Apple, pero logrando combinarlo con su velocidad natural, volviéndola una oponente de cuidado, su copia usando su sexto sentido y su poder para ver eventos cercanos podía esquivar los ataques, pero no por mucho, pudiendo contraatacar con sus armas punzocortantes, lo cuales Pinkie no podía esquivar. -¡¿YA VEZ ESTÚPIDA QUE SIN TUS PODERES RAROS NO PUEDES ESQUIVAR MIS ATAQUES, LOS CUALES SI PUEDO COMBINARLOS CON ESTO?! ¡SI NO QUIERES QUEDAR COMO LAS VICTIMAS DE LEATHERFACE ME VAS A PERMITIR QUE TE ACUCHILLE DIRECTAMENTE A TU CORAZÓN AHORA!

-Pobre potranca ilusa, ¿de verdad piensas que tus chantajes me van a convencer de rendirme? Si ya te tengo justo donde yo te quiero.

-¡Ja, de verdad ya enloqueciste completamente Pinkie, tu no me has tocado desde hace un rato, y yo he podido marcarte con mi machete muchas veces, ahora estas en negación!

-Yo no estoy en negación, pero tu si Diane. –Comento Pinkie viéndose las heridas. –Si has logrado cortarme, pero las heridas no son nada profundas, y tú utilizas toda tu fuerza, la cual no es mucha, pero si yo logro golpearte con toda mi fuerza… -Entonces Pinkie intenta dar una coz al rostro de Diane, quien usando su pinkie sentido la esquiva por muy poco, rompiendo completamente una yegua de hierro. -… hasta ahí llegas infeliz, sé que tendré que recibir algunos ataques tuyos, pero ahora no son tan peligrosos como cuando empezamos, por más que tu sentido te adviertas seguro te podre dar, el futuro no está escrito y se pude cambiar incluso los eventos pequeños!

-¡Si eso fuera cierto podrías evitar que muchos se cayeran en agujeros Pinkie, pero no lo haces, seguramente para burlarte de ellos!

-Te equivocas, no los salvo porque no me da tiempo de reaccionar, pero si veo que lo que les va a pasar será muy perjudicial si me muevo lo más rápido que pueda para impedirlo, como lo haces tú al esquivar mis patadas, debo saber diferenciar los casos y reaccionar conforme a cada uno, ¿Y ahora te mostrare que también careces de ese conocimiento? –Al momento Pinkie suelta un golpe al rostro de Diane, quien instintivamente se agacha, pero el golpe de Pinkie ni siquiera llego a donde está la cabeza de su rival. -¿Lo ves tontuela? ¡Ni siquiera tenía la intención de agredirte, te quitaste por las apariencias, y eso puede ser muy perjudicial para ti!

-¡¿Cómo que perjudicial retrasada mental?!

-¡Por esto! –Entonces Pinkie vuelve a soltar un golpe, Diane lo vuelve a esquivar. -¡Yo no noto la diferencia habladora… UGH! –Diane siente un gran dolor en el hígado, escurriéndole sangre de su boca, se miró y noto que tenía un golpe que le dejo marcado esa parte del cuerpo. -¡¿QUÉ HICISTE HIJA DE PUTA?!

-Ah, nada más te golpee mientras esquivabas mi ataque anterior tontita. –Contesto Pinkie con gesto muy descarado. -Podrás esquivar mi primer golpe pero el segundo no, ya que lo pienso al momento en que tú esquivas, no dejándote reaccionar ya que estas haciendo algo, y si casualidad pudieras no lograras evitar un tercer ataque, y así consecutivamente.

-¡NO RELINCHES MAMADAS PINKIE, MI DEFENSA GRACIAS A MIS AUGURIOS ES PERFECTA, ESTE GOLPE QUE DISTE FUE SOLO UNA CASUALIDAD!

-¿Conque casualidad? –Señalo Pinkie, cuando salto para aplastar a Diane, quien de nuevo esquiva el primer ataque, Pinkie intento barrerla pero igual lo evita. -¡Te menciono babosa que no podrías hacer otro milagro! – Nada más dejo de hablar Diana sintió cuatro golpes en le dieron en todo su cuerpo, estrellándose en el piso, empezó a levantarse, a subir su mirada noto que Pinkie ya estaba de nuevo sobre ella. -¿Y esto es una casualidad, cuatro casualidades Diane? Si crees eso mejor ve a comprar la lotería, con esta suerte a lo mejor ganas el premio mayor.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ES CIERTO, ERES MAS RÁPIDA QUE MI PINKIE SENTIDO! –Dijo muy preocupada Diane, entonces de la nada saca un cañón muy sucio y oxidado. -¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES ESQUIVAR ESTO, Y A DIFERENCIA DE TUS JUGUETITOS ESTO ES UN CAÑÓN REAL, NO SOLO TE VOY A DISPARAR UNA BALA ENORME Y MUCHA METRALLA, LOS CUALES TE VAN A TRASPASAR CÓMO SI FUERAS UN TROZO DE PAPEL, TAMBIÉN EL FUEGO QUE VA LANZAR GRACIAS A TODA LA PÓLVORA QUE LE PUSE TE VA A COCINAR COMO UNA CHULETA DE CERDA!

-Ya veo, pero no crees que pueda esquivarlo, digo ya viste que soy muy rápida.

-¡No te preocupes por eso hermana, esta todo cubierto, MAS BIEN TU ESTAS TODA CUBIERTA! –Indico Diane apareciendo 20 cañones más, incluso algunos flotando en el aire con globos negros, todos apuntando a Pinkie, teniendo la heraldo un detonador en sus pezuñas. -¡No soy una pendeja para dispararte con solo un arma, te voy a dar con todo, te haré pedazos, sé que mi maestro dijo que te capturara, pero si te trago obtendré todos tu poderes, espero que no me de diabetes por comerte pony empalagosa!

-Eres un monstruo, caníbal desgraciada, no solo mutilas y torturas a tus pobres víctimas, también te las comes, doy gracias al creador que mis amigas evitaron que me volviera como tú, creo que un solo acto fue la diferencia, si Rainbow no va a buscarme ese día entonces si me pierdo en la locura, provocado por mis demonios internos, que tomaron la apariencia de una bolsa de harina, unos nabos, unas rocas y una asquerosa pelusa.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR MAL DE ROCKY, MADAME HARINA, EL SEÑOR NABO Y DE SIR PELUSA?! ¡PUERCA ESTÚPIDA, ELLOS SON LOS VERDADEROS Y ÚNICOS AMIGOS QUE NOS HAN HABLADO CON LA VERDAD!

-Y eso comprueba mi punto trastornada, después de esa experiencia que empezó a crearte yo solo los utilizo como lo que son, personajes de un cuento para enseñar alguna cosa de manera graciosa, PORQUE SE QUE ELLOS SON PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, NO QUE TU CREES QUE SON REALES ESAS ALUCINACIONES, YA QUE CUANDO LAS CREE LAS USE PARA JUSTIFICAR EL ODIO QUE TENÍA NO SOLO POR MIS VALIOSAS AMIGAS, SINO TAMBIÉN POR EL ODIO QUE SENTÍA POR MÍ MISMA, SI PEQUEÑA IDIOTA, YO SE DIFERENCIAR LA REALIDAD DE LA FICCIÓN AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA.

-¡PARA QUE DIFERENCIARLAS, SI ES MAS DIVERTIDO QUE LA REALIDAD Y LA LOCURA SEAN SOLO UNA! –Indico Diane con un tono completamente demencial. -¡Tan divertido que es tus supuestos amigos al ver que te vuelvo carne molida se reirán con lo gracioso de la situación, como son graciosos algunos Fatalities de Mortal Kombat!

-Pues yo no los considero graciosos, más bien son de mal gusto, pero solo esa es mi opinión, ¿oye no crees que estas balbuceando demasiado? Cualquiera de mis otros compañeros ya habrían aprovechado para partirte el cráneo al no disparar.

-¡GRACIAS POR EL DATO PINKIE, Y DICES QUE NO ESTAS LOCA, PREPAREN, APUNTEN… FUEGO! -Entonces Diane dispara todos sus cañones sobre Pinkie, una tormenta de metal y llamas cayeron sobre la portadora, escuchándose varias detonaciones, pero este ruido era opacado por las burlas horribles de Diana, quien de nuevo de la nada saco más cañones. -¡SEGUNDA RONDA PUERCA! –Entonces Diane Disparo de nuevo poniendo un rostro completamente sádico ensombrecido, dejando el lugar donde estaba Pinkie como si lo hubieran bombardeado por días, todo envuelto en llamas. -¡VAMOS HERMANA, DI ALGO, PARA VOLVER A DARTE TUS REGALOS, TENGO MUCHOS MAS!

-¡Señora Pinkie, por favor no! –Grito Furor totalmente horrorizado. -¡Esa aberración la mato, la mato, y no conforme aun la quiere seguir dañando, no puedo dejarla ahí, ella merece tener un lugar tranquilo para descansar por lo menos! –Cuando iba a salir a buscar los restos calcinados de Pinkie a Furor lo detiene Joya usando toda su fuerza. -¡Carajo zoquete, suéltame, tengo que ir a buscar a la pobre Pinkie, no es justo que este en ese lugar tan horrible!

-¡NO FUROR, SI VAS LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARAS ES QUE A TI TAMBIÉN TE MATE! –Menciono Joya abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano sollozando. -¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE, YA NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MAS, PERO SE QUE ESA MALDITA NOS VA A MATAR, LA SEÑORA RARITY ESTA AL LIMITE Y BRUTALIDAD ESTA MUY MAL, NO SE SI CÓLERA CON SU OTRA AMIGA TENGAN TIEMPO DE LLEGAR, NO TE VAYAS, POR LO MENOS VÁMONOS JUNTOS CON LOS DEMÁS AL MAS ALLÁ!

-Hermano… -Entonces los dos se abrazan ya esperando lo peor. –No puede ser que apenas empezamos a tener sentimientos y a los minutos nos vayamos a morir, por lo menos no terminamos siendo los juguetes de Rabia, si tenemos suerte los pequeños morirán dormidos, por favor que esa perra no despierte para torturarlos.

-Pequeños no tienen que temer tanto, ya verán que todos está bien. –Menciono Rarity consolando a los pequeños, ya todos estaban aterrorizados suplicando ayuda. –Tienen que tener esperanza, si la pierden entonces le darán una gran satisfacción a esa cosa.

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces yegua, ya todo está perdido! –Se quejó Brutalidad. -¡Tu amiga ya se murió perdiendo el juicio, ya que le aviso a su enemiga que se tardó en atacar, ya no se puede hacer nada contra ella!

-Yo creo que no te sientes tan derrotado Brutalidad, ya que veo que estás listo para arrojarte con toda tu fuerza sobre Diane nada más intente acercarse a los niños. –Menciono Rarity viendo los gestos y movimientos del umbrum, descubriendo lo que iba a hacer. –Es muy noble de tu parte tratar de sacrificarte para que nosotros podamos escapar, pero yo no podría permitírtelo.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabias…?! ¡Bueno no importa, por más rara que sea esa Diane no podrá eliminar a las crías si la distraigo, por eso necesito que nada más la agarre tu tele transportes adonde sea!

-Ese plan no funcionara Brutalidad, la tele transportación requiere mucha magia y un estado físico optimo, y yo carezco de ambos ahora, y ni estando yo bien serviría, ya viste que esa cosa hace cosas imposibles, nada más llegue a cualquier lugar ella estará ahí para acabarnos.

-¡Entonces vete corriendo, yo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan no permitiré que te sigan!

-Claro que no, ella ya te mutilo, no podrías detenerla por mucho tiempo, en cambio ella si te mataría rápida y dolorosamente.

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE LE DIJISTE A LAS CRÍAS QUE TUVIERAN ESO, ESPERANZA?!

-PORQUE MI HERMANA TODAVÍA NO TERMINA CON ELLA. –Dijo muy segura Rarity, cuando Diane se pone enfrente del escudo con toda su artillería. –¡Ustedes tengan fe mis pequeños ángeles, Pinkie Pie no dejara que a ustedes les pase algo!

-¡Y aquí tenemos otra que enloqueció! –Dijo Burlonamente Diane preparándose para volver a disparar, ahora al escudo de Rarity. -¡Vamos, deja salir a tu verdadera ser Rarity, si matas a estos adefesios podrás vivir conmigo, como una de las bestias de mi maestro, será divertido! ¡¿no es agradable que la locura no te muestre la verdad?!

-La única que no ve nada eres tu monstruo, ya que si vieras la realidad sabrías que Pinkie Pie aun sin sus habilidades que le robaste es muy capaz de esquivar todos tus ataques viles.

-¡No mames unicornio, esa pendeja a no aceptarme ya se murió, mejor reconsidera mi oferta! -A punto de disparar de nuevo algo le toca el lomo a Diane, tapándole los ojos. –Toc, toc… soy Dre

-¡¿DRE, DRE QUE?!

-¡DRE… LA QUE TE VA A PARTIR LA MADRE! –Indico Pinkie haciendo girar a Diane para ser miraran nuevamente, solo teniendo algunos cortes y algo de ceniza encima. -¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE CORROMPAS A MI HERMANA BRUJA, Y QUE ASESINES A BRUTALIDAD Y LOS DEMÁS PEQUEÑOS, SOBRE TODO A FUROR!

-¡NO ES POSIBLE, DEBERÍAS ESTAR HECHA PEDAZOS, NO TIENES TU PINKIE SENTIDO! –Menciono Diane toda asombrada, intento quitarse de enfrente pero Pinkie le da un cabezazo, haciendo sangrar a ambas, pero la heraldo se llevó la peor parte, haciéndola girar en el piso, cuando se detuvo puso un rostro lleno de ira. -¡DESGRACIADA, NO SE COMO LOGRASTE SOBREVIVIR, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! –Entonces Diane vuelve a colocar los cañones sobre Pinkie, disparándolos de inmediato. -¡AHORA NO TE VOY A QUITAR LA VISTA DE ENCIMA NI A PARPADEAR PARA VER CÓMO TE HACES POLVO!

-Perfecto, entonces fíjate bien. –Dijo Pinkie empezando a moverse con la misma velocidad con la que puede perseguir a Dash, evitando graciosamente las balas y metralla, solo pegándole algunos pedazos que revotaban en el suelo, volviéndose a poner enfrente de Diane. -¿Ahora si te queda claro hermana? Las balas de tus cañones son muy lentas para alguien como yo.

-No... No es posible… tu pinkie-sentido…

-Mi velocidad no tiene nada que ver con mi pinkie-sentido bonita, recuerda que perseguí a Rainbow estando muy molesta, y por lo que veo tú tampoco tienes esa habilidad. –En ese momento se escucha un golpe, Diane puso un rostro de mucho dolor. –Habrías esquivado este pequeño golpe gracias a tu sexto sentido, pero no te dio tiempo, es como te dije, que puedas ver lo que voy a hacer no quiere decir que puedas evitarlo.

-¡No puede estar pasándome esto! –Grito Diane sobándose el porrazo que le propino Pinkie, vio que la hizo sangrar ahí. -¡No es posible, me rompiste los vasos sanguíneos, MALDITA, TE DETESTO MALDITA! –Diane de la nada saca muchas armas, una pica, un par de sables gemelos, una masa con picos, unos sais y un tridente. -¡TE VOY A VOLVER CARNE MOLIDA, DEBISTE DEJAR QUE TE VOLARA AL CIELO YA QUE TE HUBIERAS MUERTO RÁPIDO, YA QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO SOY UN EJERCITO DE NAVAJEROS EN UNA!

-Me das mucha pena y asco, en lugar de usar esa habilidad especial para ser una pony orquesta, la usas para manejar armas punzocortantes, decidiste usar tus habilidades para destruir, no para crear, mira tonta si te enfrentaras con Lighting o Fluttershy…

-¡SEGURO LOS HARÍA A AMBOS UN CONFETI SANGRIENTO, AHORA SOY UN MOLINO DE CARNE! -Señalo Diane usando todas las armas al mismo tiempo, volviendo astillas muy pequeñas tres muebles que tenía a su lado. -¡¿NO ES DE VERDAD ENCANTADOR?! ¡CON ESTO HICE A UN LEVIATÁN PURÉ, A TI TE VOLVERÉ CARNE TÁRTARA QUE PONDRÉ EN UNA GALLETA PARA MI HORA DEL TÉ!

-Te reto a que lo intentes perversa.

-¡Oki-doki-loki! –Señalo Diane con la frase característica de su original de una manera enviciada, tratando de cortar a Pinkie en pequeños trozos, pero de nuevo la velocidad de Pinkie se hizo un factor a su favor, esquivando los cortes que la iban a herir profundamente, pero recibiendo los otros, no porque no pudiera esquivarlos, sino porque quería tener cerca a su clon, para golpearla lo más fuerte y violentamente posible, logrando dar buenos ataques. -¡DEMONIOS… AAAAYYYY… COMO PUEDES AGREDIRME DE ESTA FORMA!

-Ya me canse de explicártelo retrasada, yo soy una pony terrestre, solo los tontos como algunos catrines y tú no entrenan esto nunca, te confiaste a las habilidades que copiaste y este es el resultado, si tienes muchas víctimas en tu haber es porque los pillabas como un animal que acecha a su presa, pero ya conmigo se perdió tu factor sorpresa al fin de cuentas, nuestros cuerpos resisten más gracias al trabajo físico que hacemos, deberías agradecer que a pesar de todo tienes resistencia, si no ya estarías mínimo toda noqueada, hazte un favor y no te pares, porque si no te voy a seguir dando tu medicina, a diferencia tuya a mí no me gusta torturar a nadie, incluso a seres miserables como lo eres tú.

-¡YA CIERRA ESA COSA DONDE SALE TU PORQUERÍA, YO NO NECESITO TUS CORTESÍAS PINKIE! –De nuevo tontamente Diane se vuelve a parar y a atacar a Pinkie, quien ahora ya tranquilamente esquivaba sin presionarse las cuchilladas, a pesar de lo vertiginoso de los ataques. -¡No puede estar pasándome esto, yo me libere de las ataduras que tiene esta yegua y no puedo destazarla!

-¡APRENDIZ NO SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDA! –Grito Doll golpeando la mesa de su sistema de vigilancia. -¡Esa Pinkie aunque no lo parezca es muy lista, te intenta desesperar para que tú te quiebres como le pasaba ella de joven, y lo está consiguiendo!

-¡Demonios, tiene razón maestro! –Dijo Diane al intentar ensartar a Pinkie con su tridente, esta brinca sobre este y la patea en el rostro derribándola, se tiene mover para que Pinkie no la rematara. -¡Pero el problema ya radica de que no sé cómo esta pendeja es más rápida y fuerte que yo!

-Cómo era un poco más fuerte esa cosa de Brutalidad. –Menciono Doll mientras se tocaba los pulgares diabólicamente. –Necesita Pinkie esa misma "medicina", quedara su fuerza al nivel de su mente, de una potranca de unos seis años, ya después de eso te sugiero acabarla mostrando tu verdadero "yo", para hacerla sufrir más, ya e la idiota a diferencia nuestra no acepta la realidad, y debes estar preparada, ya que los que exterminaron a Rabia se acercan a tu aposentos, una seguramente es un elemento completo y el otro es también muy poderoso, ya que se enfrentó y le gano a esa umbrum, sospecho que es Sombra, prepárate para atormentarlo…

-Son Dash y Cólera mi maestro. –Menciono Diane retrocediendo un poco, mientras Pinkie tomaba un poco de aire. –Esas perras se ayudaron mutuamente para vencer a esa pendeja, Cólera cambio de forma gracias a Sombra, quien es su hermano, y de su familia, logrando no sé cómo el nivel de Rabia, siendo ayudadas por zombis que vinieron específicamente a llevarse a su "ilustre" líder con ellos al abismo, por cierto las basuras que todavía seguían con vida fueron echadas de aquí por Cólera, o "Collen" con le gusta que la llamen después de su operación de cambio de sexo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO APRENDIZ?! –Se cuestionó Doll completamente confundido al saber quién fue la causante de la derrota de Rabia y todo lo relacionado con esta. -¡ESE CÓLERA LOGRO SOBREVIVIR, VOLVIÉNDOSE YEGUA, ADEMÁS LOS UMBRUMS DESERTARON!

-Por favor maestro, esas basuras ya sin Rabia solo nos estorbaban, que se larguen, de todas formas compartirán el destino de todos los demás, y en cuanto a esas dos ya lo tengo planeado gracias a usted, por eso debo capturar a Pinkie dentro de mi telaraña.

-¡Que sepas estas cosas antes que yo me pone muy nervioso mi aprendiz, por eso ahora debes ponente seria, si Pie combina fuerzas con Dash y la cosa esa tendrás muchos problemas!

-Descuide mi amo, ya es hora de dejar de jugar, ¡Vera Pinkie Pie que soy más terrible que ella cuando me pongo seria como ella! – Entonces Diana vuelve a agredir a Pinkie sus espadas, pero de una manera más artera, haciendo que su original tenga que esquivar completamente el ataque sin poderlo rechazar. -¡Esta bien Pie, si querías que dejara de usar mi pinkie sentido lo conseguiste, pero gracias a eso solo me concentrare en hacerte sufrir tanto que desearas haberte suicidado como en la post-fiesta de cumpleaños de Gummy!

-¡Vaya, así que Doll te hizo reaccionar como lo hizo Rarity conmigo! –Indico Pinkie tronándose el cuello. -¡Notaste que tu sexto sentido te jugaba muy mal contra mía, bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy más fuerte que tú reinita, y no voy a permitir que hagas lo estás pensando ni a Dashie y a Collen, degenerada asquerosa, eres la peor enferma sexual de Equestria, hasta a los violadores condenados les darías asco!

-¡Mas bien les daría envidia, ya que yo si seguiría mis más bajos instintos, no como tú que estúpidamente te reprimes Pinkie! –Menciono Diane guardando sus armas, después golpeo a Pinkie en el ojo izquierdo sin que ella lo esperara, huyendo de inmediato. -¡Vamos Pinkie, tú las traes, a que no me alcanzas!

-¡¿Te crees muy lista por pegarme en el ojo, eh estúpida?! –Dijo Pinkie poniendo su casco sobre su ojo morado. -¡Ni siquiera cegándome totalmente evitaras que te dé una lección, niña egoísta y perversa! –Entonces Pinkie empezó a seguir a Diane, quien escapaba dando los brinquitos que da Pinkie incluso con el mismo sonido. -¡Sé qué haces esto para provocarme Diane, pero ya no volveré a caer, será mejor que corras bien porque cuando te agarre no te dejare ir de nuevo! –Dijo Pinkie ya sin ninguna clase de estribo, solo deseaba agredir a Diane lo más rápido posible. -¡Sra. Pie, deténgase, está cayendo en el juego de esa cosa, quiere presionarla para que solo ataque instintivamente, eso le beneficiaria a ella, por favor Pinkie, reacciona, no sé porque al verte así me provocas mucha tristeza, no te pierdas en la ira! –Indico Furor sintiendo que Pinkie a pesar de aumentar su fuerza física, como se comportaba la yegua no le ayudaba en nada, más bien se auto perjudicaba. -¡Pinkie no la sigas, aprovecha para tratar de pensar mejor un segundo! –Imploraba Furor que Pinkie le hiciera caso, pero no obtenía respuesta de Pinkie, quien lo oía pero sin escuchar, estaba en un trance, en ese momento le da una patada para romperle las ancas a Diane, pero no lo logra. -¡Ja, ya viste que siu me concentro tú nunca podrás darme otra… UGH! -Entonces el piso se levanta, y como si fuera una catapulta, saliendo dispara la copia, chocándose fuertemente en el cofre que estaba buscando, rompiéndolo completamente, astillándose todo el cuerpo con grandes trozos de madera. -¡Cabrona, tu intención no era pegarme, era hacerme esto!

-Sí y no, si quería romperte las rodillas, pero lo esquivaste así que decidir dar el golpe para ver si tenía suerte de poder atacar levantando el suelo… y funciono. –Dijo Pinkie acercándose a Diane preparando otro ataque. –Ahora debes estar toda entumida por esas astillas, por lo consiguiente no te podrás mover rápido, te voy a romper las rodillas para que dejes de estar chingando y podamos irnos, pero regresare por ti para encerrarte y no hagas… ARGH! –Cuando Pinkie se acerca más Diane le arroja un frasco de vidrio directamente al rostro, rompiéndose de inmediato lastimándola. -¡HIJA DE PUTA, SI CREES QUE ESTO ME VA A DETENER DE DARTE TU TRATAMIENTO…! –Entonces Pinkie se empieza a tambalear. -¿Qué me está pasando, siento que mi fuerza se me va… que era esto?

-Es mi receta secreta Pinkie, más bien es tu receta secreta. –Menciono Diane mientras se quitaba las astillas, mientras Pinkie vomitaba muy fuerte. –Es el veneno que descubriste al experimentar con tus recetas de dulces… esto le quita más de la mitad de la fuerza a quien sea, y Brutalidad lo puede corroborar.

-¡Maldita, le echaste a Pinkie lo mismo con que me chingaste a mí! –Grito Brutalidad a punto de ir a ayudar a Pinkie. -¡Esa cosa es muy peligrosa, no te mata pero los efectos duran mucho tiempo!

-Sip, y no importa si la beben o no, se absorbe por la piel, la única manera de que no funciona es qué fuera vapor ya que el calor modifica los químicos, además de debilitarte al momento hace que vomites todo lo que traes en el estómago, incluso agua, perjudicándote más ya que el cuerpo intenta reponerse, pero con esto solo hace que los efectos crezcan, ¡¿NO ES VERDAD PINKIE?!

-¡Mierda… no creí que tuvieras… los conocimientos sobre… este error! –Indico Pinkie para de nuevo vomitar, resbalándose en esto. -¡Debí… informarle a Twilight sobre esto… para que creáramos un antídoto… esto es peor que los pastelillos de gusanos de Apple Jack!

-Adivina que, junte esa receta con esta para aumentar los síntomas, y ya diste cuenta que lo logre. –Señalo diabólicamente la clon poniéndose un guante táser, espantando a los que estaban dentro del escudo, Diane empezó a bailar como niña alrededor de Pinkie quien no podía levantarse, entonces le dio un gran choque eléctrico, iluminando el lugar horriblemente, Pinkie vomito peor que las otras veces. -¿Pues qué comes para que estés tan llena de porquería Pie?, has vomitado mucho. –Se preguntó la heraldo acercándose al oído de Pinkie, esta intento golpearla pero no pudo moverse rápido, Diane toma su cabeza y la azota en donde ha vomitado. -¡ASÍ ME GUSTA, REVUÉLCATE EN TU PROPIA SUCIEDAD REPUGNANTE!

-No es… posible que termine así… asesinada por un reflejo en mi propio… Furor se dio cuenta que ella trataba de emboscarme… si me hubiera tomado un par de segundos para escucharlo... ¡UGH! –Entonces Pinkie vomita de nuevo mientras Diane la electrocutaba de nuevo.


	44. Pinkie Amena Diane Pie

**Capítulo XLIV.**

 **Pinkie Amena Diane Pie.**

Rainbow y Collen llegaron a la puerta del salón de torturas de Diane, la cual estaba cerrada con seguros por dentro. -¿Conque esas tenemos? ¡UNA PUERTITA NO HA DETENIDO JAMÁS, APÁRTATE COLLEN, ESTO VA HACER MUCHO ESCANDALO!

-¡Espera Dash! -Cólera se interpuso entre la puerta y la pegaso, quien se tiene que detener de golpe, haciéndola perder el equilibrio de una manera muy ridícula, terminando completamente llena de polvo y mugre. -¡Chingaderas Collen, ni cuando eras una… cosa lograste humillarme tanto, no que ahora lo lograste sin ni siquiera esforzarte, cabrona!

-¡Ahora no es el momento de que digas estas cosas Rainbow! –Dijo muy prudentemente Collen, dándose cuenta Rainbow, quien se limpió rápidamente ya sin reclamar nada. –Aquí Adentro hay mucha desesperación, y a diferencia de antes de que la consumía sin interesarme de donde venía, ahora puedo decir de donde se origina, viene de varios de mis hijos, de Rarity, de otro… ¿será posible? otro ser, pero la mayor desesperación viene de Pinkie, siente que ya fallo.

-¡Me lleva la chingada, razón de más para entrar de inmediato Collen…!

-¡No Rainbow, podríamos caer en una trampa, créeme yo hacia este tipo de cosas, cuando atacaba a alguien para conseguir su dolor esperaba a su supuesto rescatador para aplicársela igual!

-Y lo dices como si nada ahora. –Señalo Rainbow entre cerrando los ojos. –Bien, entiendo que psicópatas como esa imagen rota y… como eras tú se aprovechen del deseo de salvar a no solo nuestros seres queridos, sino a cualquiera… esa cosa no matara a nadie ya que la maldita se regodea en su dolor, y seguramente ya nos espera, no sabemos que tenga alguna habilidad oculta, ¿hay alguna manera de entrar ahí que no sea esta puerta Collen?

-No Rainbow, tal vez si somos muy cuidadosas… ¿Espera que dices? –Entonces Collen empezó a hablar con otro pony, extrañando a Rainbow. –Mierda, si abrimos la puerta una bomba oculta nos va a detonar, Dash podría esquivarla pero definitivamente yo no…

-¡¿Ahora que tienes Collen…?! ¡Rayos, no me digas que como hace rato estás hablando con un muerto!

-Es espeluznante, pero tienes razón Rainbow, y es algo que nunca me va gustar… estoy segura que incluso hubiera tenido esta "habilidad" desde antes no me hubiera gustado.

-Pero he notado que ellos te hablan primero, debes inspirarles respeto o algo por el estilo, ¿dime son las victimas de esa cosa?

-Así es amiga, me dicen que esa loca tiene el lugar lleno de trampas, que permitió pasar al otro grupo por estas para torturar a Pinkie personalmente, para quebrarla y que se volviera como ella, pero como eso ya le fallo ahora la enveneno con algo que le quito más de la mitad de la fuerza, que Rarity está herida en el pecho y que… otro umbrum está mal mutilado, y que por eso no pueden ayudarla.

-¡Demonios, esto está complicado, no podemos intentar regresar y buscar ayuda, no sé si Pinkie y los demás aguanten… Collen apártate, voy a hacer una rainplosión estando transformada, con eso seguro vuelo las trampas y le daré un gran golpe a esa para eliminarla, tu ve inmediatamente con Pinkie para que puedas curarla un poco, después hazlo con lo demás! –A Punto de irse para tomar impulso Collen de nuevo obstruye a Dash. -¡Y ahora que, ya quítate Collen, no tenemos tiempo!

-¡Dash sé que estas muy preocupada por tus hermanas, como yo lo estoy por mis hijos, pero recuerda que nos estamos enfrentando a alguien que prácticamente te conoce bien, es muy factible que sepa que intentaras eso, y que tenga algo que te lo vuelva en contra tuya, analizándolo es bien seguro lo tiene, ella no sé porque te odia en serio, y por eso desea hacerte mucho daño.

-Realmente le he hecho mucho daño a Pinkie sin darme cuenta muchas veces, y no solo a ella, a muchos, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es salvarla ya que la tiene en sus cascos ese demonio, para también poder darle descanso a los que ya martirizo.

-Lo se Rainbow… tengo una idea, pero de verdad requiero que hagas lo que diré al pie de la letra, esa bruja puede intentar usar tu gran lealtad en tu contra, no intentes ser una heroína, sea lo que sea que veas y escuches.

-¿Collen que rayos estás pensando? –Se preguntó Rainbow, entonces la umbrum se le acercó para decírselo en voz baja, mientras Diane seguía electrocutando a Pinkie, para después golpearla de una manera atroz. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA CERDA, YA NO PUEDES HABLAR, TE ROMPÍ LAS CUERDAS BOCALES?!

-¡Ya déjala en paz bestia, Pinkie ya perdió el sentido! –Grito Rarity poniéndose en guardia a pesar del dolor de su herida. -¡Monstruo, me vas a pagar todo el sufrimiento que le provocaste a una inocente, demonio de las profundidades!

-¿Inocente?, por favor, nadie es inocente. –Señalo Diane después de volver a darle un choque eléctrico, exhalando el olor de eso como si fuera droga, enfureciendo más a Rarity. –Todas ustedes han hecho cosas solo pensando en ustedes, ¿no es así Nightmare Rarity, la costurera que usaba a un dragón tarado como su esclavo personal, usándolo de alfiletero, como mula de carga, de pala, que incluso lo manipulo para le diera una gema? Aunque él no canta mal las rancheras, casi te come, se robó todo del pueblo, quiso el poder de una princesita…

-Si crees que me vas a manipular con tus parloteos estas muy desacertada Diane. –Dijo Rarity mostrando a pesar de su dolor una completa serenidad. –Como le dije a mi hermana, tenemos defectos y hemos obrado mal, pero a diferencia de seres como ustedes nos damos cuenta y tratamos de corregirlo, yo sé que volveré a cometer errores pero eso es parte de la vida, la cual tu rechazaste, ¡TU DESPRECIAS LA VIDA, ME DAS TANTO ASCO Y ME ENFERMAS, NO DEJARE QUE TU CONCEPTOS EQUIVOCADOS ENVENENEN A MIS PRÓJIMOS!

-La que habla puras mamadas eres tu Rarity, lo equivocado es lo que ustedes creen, mientras que la locura es la verdadera iluminación. –Dijo Diane acercándose al escudo. –Pinkie debe estar consiente para que yo sea lo último que vea, pero necesito mejorar ese paisaje, ¡con sus cadáveres bajo mis cascos! –Entonces Diane golpea el campo de fuerza con todo su poder, pero esta se reflejó, golpeándose ella misma arrojándola a tres metros. –¡Vete a la chingada malvavisco podrido!

-¡Si hay una magia que perfeccione además de la tele transportación es la defensiva para cuidar a mi princesa Fire! –Indico Rarity haciendo que su escudo brillara como el más puro diamante. -¡Y no importa si yo muero, este escudo permanecerá para siempre de ser necesario, no podrás derribarlo ni traspasarlo usando el poder que le robaste a Pinkie, tiene el sello de espíritus protectores muy fuertes!

-¡¿Ya que esas tenemos?! –Señalo Diane golpeando el escudo. –Ni usando todo lo que tengo podré agrietarlo.

-¡Ya era hora que lo notaras! (Bien, mis compañeros estará a salvo y esta maldita ya se alejó de Pinkie, si pudiera transformarme podría detenerla, pero me hirió mucho… perdóname Spikey Wikey, pero tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar para proteger a angelitos, ¡VOY A LLEVÁRMELA CONMIGO AL TÁRTARO!) –Rarity se preparó para hacer arder su flama de vida al máximo nada más saliera de escudo, pero Joya la agarro con todos sus fuerzas. -¡¿Pequeño que haces?! ¡Suéltame, tengo que protegerte a ti y a los demás!

-¡Por favor Rarity, no hagas eso, sin ti ya no podría seguir, me volvería loco de tristeza! –Dijo Joya agarrando más fuerte a la yegua. -¡No sé por qué siento esto por ti ya que apenas te conozco, pero lo siento, y también no quiero que tus seres queridos te pierdan, ya verás que podremos salir de esto sin que tú hagas algo tan desesperado como esto!

.Mi pequeño diamante… de verdad eres muy devoto con los que quieres. –Comento Rarity abrazando al pequeño umbrum. –Pero trata de comprenderme, ya que ahora estoy muy segura… tú también te sacrificarías por los que amas si pudieras.

-Entonces también tú sabes que voy a evitar eso, ya que tu Rarity lo harías… oye puedo llamarte de otra forma, siento que decirte por tu nombre es una falta de respeto… ¿te pedo llamar… mamá?

-Joya… claro que puedes llamarme como te haga sentir mejor, es lo menos que puedo dejarte hacer ya que te nombre…

-¡Ay que tierno, el esperpento considera a la puta perra que apenas conoció como su madre! –Dijo burlonamente Diane, mientras Rarity y Joya se abrazaron lo más fuerte posible. -¡Este tipo de espectáculos no lo soporto, voy a matar a esa cosa primero para que sufras más Rarity, te puedes sentir orgullosa, les voy a mostrar a ustedes lo que de verdad soy, aunque lo merezcan menos que la puerca!

-¡Tú no le harás nada a mi niño bastarda, yo como su madre no te lo permitiré!

-¡Y yo voy a defender a mi madre y a mis hermanos aunque tenga que derrotarte con tan solo mordidas! –Dijeron Rarity y Joya seguidamente, molestando aún más a la demonio. -¡SOY UN UMBRUM, TENGO INSTINTOS DE DEPREDADOR, Y ESTA VEZ NO LOS USARE PARA MI SATISFACCIÓN COMO TÚ, LOS USARE PARA DEFENDER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, Y ESO TE ASEGURO QUE TE PROVOCARA UN DAÑO PEOR!

-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS, POR SU ASQUEROSOS Y EMPALAGOSOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE MIS AMENAZAS, DESCUIDEN, AHORA SE LOS MUESTRO, VERÁN QUE DEBIERON HACERME CASO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! –Entonces Diane empezó a jadear horrorosamente, entonces las alas mutiladas que usa como capa se combinan con su propio cuerpo, formando unas alas diabólicas como si estuvieran tejidas como un suerte hecho de retazos, su cola se hizo muy reptiliana dejando un pequeño mechón de su pelaje rosa al final, le salió un cuerno curvo de la cabeza, su lengua se hizo de serpiente e incluso siseaba y sus dientes se volvieron como sierras, sus ojos aun de su color normal obtuvieron iris igual de reptil, poniéndose una armadura negra y desapareciéndole su cutie mark. -¡¿NO CREES QUE AHORA SI SOY UNA HERMOSA SÚCUBO RARITY?! ¡Yo si logre todo mi potencial de mi lado oscuro a diferencia tuya!

-No… es imposible… te convertiste en un alicornio… pero solo nobles ponys con un corazón puro pueden lograr eso si no es de nacimiento…

-Claro que yo pude lograrlo… ya que mi corazón es puro… ¡ES PURA MALDAD, Y A DIFERENCIA DEL MONO QUE LO DIJO PRIMERO YO SI DIGO LA VERDAD!

-¡PERO SOLO UN SER DIGNO PUEDE LOGRAR CONSEGUIR LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DE LA TRES RAZAS, TU NO MERECES ESE DON POR TODOS LOS CRÍMENES QUE HAS REALIZADO!

-¡LOS CRÍMENES QUE MENCIONAS FUERON LA CAUSA QUE NO SOLO ME VOLVIERA ALICORNIO, TAMBIÉN UNA NIGHTMARE, TÉCNICAMENTE HICE LO CONTRARIO QUE LA SABELOTODO Y A LA MARCADA, YO DESPRECIO TODO EN LO QUE USTEDES CREEN, ESOS SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS ME LLENARON HASTA LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA, DESPERTANDO MI MAGIA OSCURA Y CONVIRTIÉNDOME EN LO QUE VEZ, UNA ALICORNIO OSCURA DE NACIMIENTO!

-¡¿ENTONCES LOGRASTE CON EL CAMINO CONTRARIO LO QUE MIS HERMANAS CONSIGUIERON CON LA LUZ DE SUS ALMAS, TU LO CONSEGUISTE CON OSCURIDAD?!

-¡EXACTO PERRITA, AHORA YA SOY COMPLETAMENTE INDEPENDIENTE DE LA PUERCA, ERES UNA PENA QUE ELLA NO QUISIERA ESTO, TANTO POTENCIAL DESPERDICIADO YA QUE AHORA MI PODER ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL DE DAYBREAKER Y EL DE MI AMO, PERO IGUAL TU Y ESAS COSAS NO MERECEN ESTE DON, POR SU INEPTITUD Y PEDANTERÍA SERÁN CASTIGADOS CON TODO MI DESPRECIO, ABERRACIONES! –En ese momento Diane con su cuerno raspa el escudo, provocando un ruido espantoso, empezando a cuartear la pared de piedra preciosa. -¡Ahora si los cargo el payaso perras, puedo romper esto con mucha facilidad con mi cuerno, pero me llevare mi tiempo para disfrutar su desasosiego, y que la puerca se levante, que lo vea y escuche todo, ese será su castigo al rechazarme! –Entonces se escucha una explosión en la entrada. -¡VAYA, LLEGÓ LA INVITADA PRINCIPAL, YA ERA HORA!

-¡¿Qué diantres paso allá?! –Se preguntó Furor tratando ver a donde estaba la puerta, notando solo una inmensa cantidad de humo y fuego. -¡¿Por qué no ocurrió eso cuando nosotros cruzamos?!

-¡PORQUE YO QUERÍA QUE PASARAN USTEDES PARA TORTURARLOS PERSONALMENTE! – Comento Diane relamiéndose. -¡Y que Dash viera su martirio, estando ella ya lisiada, espero que sus alas solo estén fracturadas, ya que quiero cortárselas completamente, quiero que de verdad sufra lo que Darksteel le mostro, para después destriparla y comerme sus entrañas mientras me ve! –Entonces se oyó otra detonación, esta vez de armas de fuego. -¡Así que lograste esquivar mi primer regalo, bien, pero no lograras esquivar los otros Dash, planee esto considerando todas tus capacidades!

-¡Por favor Diane, ya basta! –Dijo Rarity sufriendo mucho por lo que estaba ocurriendo. -¡Ten compasión, ya no le hagas daño a mi seres queridos, cualquier cosa que quieras te la daré si dejas a mis hermanas y a mis ángeles en paz!

-¡Ya tengo lo que quiero de ti, tu desesperación, disfruta cada segundo Rarity, serás la penúltima en morir antes de puerca! –Señalo Diane viendo como Rarity se soltaba a llorar sintiéndose inútil, cuando se escuchó como una lluvia de flechas era disparada. –¡De verdad Dash, eres muy idiota, tu lealtad hacia estúpidos ocasionara que quedes completamente desmembrada, será mejor ir por los despojos de esta yegua, yo debo verla morir! –Entonces se volvió a escuchar más armas disparar, haciendo que la demonio se empezara a extrañar. -¡¿Pero qué clase de resistencia tienes Rainbow?! ¡Hasta mi amo no podría moverse con esto! ¡¿Será que repeles mis ataques con tu electromagnetismo?! ¡Pero hice los cálculos para que no ocurriera…! –Entonces oyeron más trampas activarse. -¡¿QUÉ ARÁNDANOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!

-No lo sé… pero siento que Rainbow está bien. –Dijo Rarity ya estando más tranquila, y por ende calmando a los demás, entonces de entre el humo se empezó a ver la silueta de un pegaso caminando sin ninguna dificultad. –Esa es…

-¡ES UN CADÁVER QUE ESTA RESPIRANDO TIEMPO EXTRA! –Grito furiosa la demonio alicornio, agarrando su machete con la firme decisión de cortarle la cabeza a Rainbow, haciendo rápidamente contacto… la espada reboto como si hubiera golpeado una pared muy gruesa de acero, rompiéndose el arma, haciendo temblar violentamente a Diane. -¡¿Qué clase de tonterías son estas?!

-No lo sé, creí que tú lo sabrías, digo supuestamente eres Pinkie Pie ¿o eres una algo que cree que es mi amiga Pinkie? –Se preguntó Cólera saliendo del humo, convertida en su versión cristalizada, apenas sucia después de su paseo. -Amiga un consejo, cuando pongas trampas no las hagas tan obvias, todas las vi venir incluso desde antes de entrar.

-¡No manches! ¡¿Ese es Cólera?! –Se preguntó Joya al ver al cambio físico de su nodriza, poniéndose muy alegre al notar que su fuerza también creció. -¡SI, CÓLERA PODRÁ AYUDARNOS, ELLA NOS VA A SALVAR!

-¡¿CÓLERA?! ¡IMPOSIBLE, ANTES ERAS UNO DE LOS UMBRUMS MAS REPULSIVOS, PERO AHORA TE VES TAN BELLA COMO CUALQUIER REINA Y/O PRINCESA ALICORNIO, INCLUSO TE VES MAS BELLA DESDE CIERTO ANGULO! –Comento Brutalidad diciendo lo primero que venía su hocico, ruborizando a Collen quien lo miro un momento, para después volver a ver a la copia corrupta de Pinkie, analizándola de arriba para abajo. -… Tú naciste de la oscuridad de mi amiga… pero tú no saliste de su alma, vienes de otra parte. –Entonces mira a sus alrededor Collen, notando las victimas de Diane, sintiendo pena por ellas. –Utilizaste la apariencia de una gran yegua para hacer daño, queriendo que la odiaran, y que ese ambiente negativo la corrompiera como tú, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de tu plan, a la única que odian es a ti, por eso Pinkie no cargara con tus culpas. –Cólera se puso enfrente de Diane, cuando sin avisar le pego un fuerte cachetada, la alicornio la miro rabiosa, mientras que los que estaban adentro de escudo lo miraron muy preocupados. -¿No que tu hipotético pinkie-sentido evita que te peguen así? Ya sé porque te fallo, por la misma razón que le fallo a mi amiga… estas furiosa, pero esa furia no es nada comparada a la ira que tengo por ti… lastimaste a Brutalidad de una manera espantosa… por más que lo mejores médicos lo vean no podrá recuperarse completamente… degenerada perra, el cumplía con su trabajo bien… no es justo que en vez de ser recompensado sea castigado de ese modo… pagaras cada uno de tus delitos en vida cabrona, la muerte no te salvara hasta que pagues cada uno de ellas.

-¡ERES TU, LA UMBRUM FENÓMENO, LA QUE EXTERMINO A RABIA! –Señalo Diane furiosa, deseando aniquilar a Collen. -¡Desgraciada, al transformarte en vidrio no sé cómo evitaste que mis trampas te dañaran!

-No solo transformándome en cristal, también me hice vapor en algunas partes, donde sabía que no soportaría en estado sólido. –Explico Collen formando su espada de cristal de su casco derecho. –Esas trampas eran especiales para Rainbow, al ser muy arrojada no las habría visto venir, pero al tomarme mi tiempo definí como podía evitarlas de una manera eficaz.

-¡Te sientes muy lista ramera, pero lo único que lograste es que desee torturarte peor que a ese Brutalidad! –Entonces Diane de la nada saco una gran espada mongola de acero negro. -¡Seguramente ya sabes que esta espada es del metal especial de mi amo, te cortara si eres humo o de roca, ahora si quieres que te mate rápido me vas a decir donde esta Dash AHORA!

-Ese ofrecimiento no me gusta para nada, ¿si de todas maneras me vas a matar como tú quieres para que te respondo? –Señalo Collen preparándose para pelear de nuevo. -¡Incluso si me dijeras que liberarías a mis hijos y al pobre de Brutalidad sabría que es un truco, ya que yo los hacia cuando de verdad era idiota, POR ESO MEJOR NO TE DIGO NADA PENDEJA!

-¡Los seres como tu son los que más desprecio Cólera! –Comento Diane invocando su magia oscura, dispuesta a matar a Collen rápidamente. -¡Antes eran seres malignos, pero después caen en la debilidad de ser buenos, lo único que logran con eso es que mueran sufriendo más ya que se preocupan por los que tienen al lado, por última vez dime donde esta Dash, para que solo te viole hasta morir!

-¡No gracias, creo que me interesan más los verdaderos sementales, no fenómenos que se ponen cosas de más con magia, solo te diré que Dashie está buscando ayuda para desaparecerte!

-¡Pues puede buscar incluso a todos los pilares si quiere, a todos los voy a matar, solo se merecen eso brujas odiosas, van a retorcerse en su vomito como la puerca! –Entonces la alicornio oscura le arroja una de sus botellas a la umbrum, quien de inmediato la cubre con su cristal, pero al hacerlo con esa botella lo hace con el resto del veneno. -¡MI JUGO ESPECIAL! ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESTO PUTA DE MOTEL?!

-¡Lo único que hice fue un hechizo básico de contención, evita que líquidos peligrosos contaminen en donde hubo un derrame químico, y ese cristal es tan fuerte como un diamante, suerte en intentar abrirlo degenerada!

-¡Ja, ya no las necesito, los mocosos esos no son nada fuertes, a Rarity ya la herí, Brutalidad ya hice con el 35% de su cuerpo pasteles, Pinkie está afectada por el veneno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muera ahogada en su vomito como Pony Hendrix, y tu realmente no estás bien, esa Rabia a pesar de que la exterminaste por lo menos logro fatigarte, mientras que yo tengo todas mis fuerzas, vas a suplicar que te mate rápido, pero tu miserable invertido mereces sufrir mucho, te romperé todas las extremidades para después exterminar a esas pequeñas aberraciones para que su asquerosa raza al fin desaparezca de este mundo!

-¡YA BASTA QUE MONSTRUOS AMBICIONEN DAÑAR A MIS HIJOS, ELLOS SON INOCENTES QUE NO LE HAN HECHO DAÑO A NADIE TODAVÍA, YO DE VERDAD QUIERO QUE SEAN FELICES, QUE TODOS TENGAN UNA FAMILIA QUE LOS QUIERAN Y LOS CUIDEN, TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN DE QUE ESTOY MUY CANSADA, PERO YA NO ME IMPORTA, MI DEBER DE SIEMPRE FUE CUIDAR A LAS CRÍAS, PERO AHORA YA PUEDO ADMITIR QUE CON MUCHO GUSTO LO HAGO, NO PODRÍA VER A MI QUERIDO PESTE CUANDO LO ALCANCE QUE NO PROTEGÍ A NUESTROS NIÑOS SOLO POR ESTAR ALGO CANSADA, VOY A CUIDARLOS HASTA SIENDO UN FANTASMA O ESTAR DESHECHA DE SER NECESARIO!

-¡POR ESO NO SOLO TE VOY A MUTILAR TU CUERPO, TE VOY A MUTILAR TU ALMA, REPUGNANTE CUCARACHA! –Grito Diane arrojándose con su machete para cortar a Collen, quien se defiende con su lanza de cristal, haciéndola retroceder. -¡LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARAS ES QUE NUNCA DESCANSARAS, TU ESPÍRITU LO MUTILARE Y SE QUEDARA FLOTANDO PEDAZOS DE TUS RECUERDOS EN LA INMENSA NADA, TU CASTIGO SERA ESTAR SOLA EN TODO EL INFINITO!

-¡Con mucho gusto acepto eso y lo que sea, si mis niños consiguen la verdadera felicidad, tu no le robaras eso bestia! –Comento Cólera con mucha determinación, pudiendo detenerse del embate, (Carajo, si tuviera el poder que tenía en el cenit de la pelea con Rabia seria todavía más débil, pero no con tanta diferencia, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda durar, espero que el tiempo que gane sea poco o mucho sea suficiente, no desperdicies ni un segundo bocona arrogante) pensó Cólera sin distraerse de su rival, mientras entre las sombras Rainbow se movía muy lenta y cuidadosamente, al contrario de cómo se mueve normalmente, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, (Collen de nuevo me está dando tiempo como cuando estuvimos con esos horribles osos, sintió que yo no podría enfrentarme a esa… demonio, pero mi amiga no está bien físicamente, combatió con todo a Rabia, y lo sabe y aun de todos modos… debo apresurarme para ir en su ayuda, pero la única que siento que puede enfrentar a Diane de frente es…) –Entonces pudo llegar a donde yacía Pinkie desmayada, dándole mucha tristeza a Rainbow el aspecto de su compañera de bromas. -Hermanita… descuida ya estoy aquí, reacciona por favor, recuerda a tu gran queso y tu huracán multicolor.

-Falle… falle… -Dijo entre sueños Pinkie, sin que Rainbow pudiera despertarla. –Parecía que ya la tenía… pero ella es posible que lo planeara así… trate de ganarle rápido al perder mi conexión con mi poderes raros… pero no lo logre… sin estos soy una yegua común… no, soy menos que eso… ¡ESTOY DESESPERADA, DEBO INTENTAR POR MENOS GOLPEARLA, TAL VEZ TENGA UN GOLPE DE SUERTE Y PUEDA HERIRLA, NO QUIERO QUE CORROMPA A MIS PEQUEÑAS HADAS, NO DESEO QUE ESE NIÑO QUIEN APENAS CONOCIÓ LOS BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS SE APAGUE AHORA, NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVAN MALOS Y SUFRAN EN LA OSCURIDAD POR TODAS LAS LUNAS QUE VIENEN!

-¡No pienses así Pinkie, es lo que busca tu copia, que te quiebres, eso es lo contrario de lo que tu buscas realmente, que todos sean felices, por favor amiga reacciona, no caigas en la ira, ve positivamente la vida, vuelve a tener esperanza!

-¡VAYA, SI AHÍ ESTAS BURRA MULTICOLOR! –Señalo Diane mientras forcejeaba con Collen. -¡¿conque esa es la ayuda que buscabas?! ¡Estúpida, esa ya no sirve, solo es un montón de carne que sufre, debiste ir por Fluttershy Rainbow, ya que es la única que tiene el valor de ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no, decidiste rescatar a una bruja que nunca valió la pena, tan no valía la pena que intentabas alejarte de ella lo más rápido posible! –Entonces la alicornio se suelta de choque con la umbrum, volando rápidamente hacia Dash. -¡ES HORA DE COBRÁRMELAS TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES Y MALOS TRATOS QUE ME DISTE DASH, TE ARRANCARE TUS MALDITAS ALAS PARA QUE MUERAS LENTAMENTE, CUMPLIRÉ TODAS LAS PESADILLAS QUE HAS TENIDO CON PINKIE!

-Si pagare eso… ¡PERO CON MI AMIGA, Y ESA NO ERES TÚ! -Dijo Rainbow destellando y transformándose. -¡TE ODIO MALNACIDA, SERES QUE TORTURAN A INOCENTES HASTA EL PUNTO DE LA LOCURA SON… SON… NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ENCONTRAR LA PALABRA PARA QUE TE DESCRIBA TODA TU PERVERSIDAD PERRA JODIDA, YA NO HUMILLARAS Y MARTIRIZARAS A MI HERMANA, NO DEBISTE ENFURECERME CON ALGUIEN CON LA QUE SOY MUY LEAL, QUE RESPETO Y AMO MUCHO, YA QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA SALVARLA DE TUS INMUNDAS PEZUÑAS!

-"A la que respeto y amo mucho" –Arremedo espantosa y sarcásticamente Diane a Rainbow. -¡USTEDES CREEN EN EL HADA DE LOS DE LOS DIENTES Y EN SANTA HOOF YEGUAS INMADURAS, YO SOLO LES MUESTRO LA REALIDAD, LA CRUDA Y APOCALÍPTICA REALIDAD, NACIMOS Y MORIMOS SOLOS! ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NO DIVERTIRNOS UN POCO SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?! ¡YA QUE AL FINAL SOLO HAY OSCURIDAD PARA TODOS, TAN SOLO ADELANTO EL PROCESO! –Entonces Diane golpea muy fuerte a Rainbow, haciéndola escupir sangre, continuando su ataque furioso usando su velocidad, sacando de la nada un frascos con pequeñas esquirlas de metal. -¡HORA DE USAR LA HABILIDAD DE LA MUJERZUELA DEL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS!

-¡Mierda! –Se quejó Dash al ver como las limaduras empezaron a brillar en negro, cuando Diane le arroja todo el frasco. –¡Es hora de la carne picada! –Menciono cantando como Pinkie su copia de una manera muy escalofriante, las esquirlas empezaron e explotar nada más hacían contacto con Rainbow, provocando que se hicieran más pequeños los pedazos de metal. -¡Si no te despedazaron las detonaciones, las pequeñas limaduras harán que mueras desangrada por todo tu horripilante cuerpo, usare tu sangre para hacerme una sopa y morcilla, que también te hare tragar a ti a tus amiguitas!

-Mejor ve pensando en otro menú, pinche vampira de mala leche. –Señalo Collen enfrente de Rainbow, pudo tele transportarse antes de las explosiones y poner un escudo de cristal, pero por su estado fisco no logro detener las pequeñas ralladuras resultantes la hieran a ambas yeguas, Collen ya estaba toda estrellada y Rainbow sangraba por ser atravesada su primera capa de piel. -¡¿Te crees que eres Carmilla o la hija de Ponycula?! ¡Además estúpida estás peleando conmigo, no deberías interesarte en esta Dash, te podrías arrepentir!

-La que debería arrepentirse eres tu Cólera, en vez de atacarme a mi rescataste a esta puta perra. –Indico Diane mostrando sus colmillos. -Perdiste la oportunidad de salvarte a ti misma y a los fracasados de ahí, ninguna de ustedes podrá contra mí, ya están tocadas por la gloriosa muerte, ¡NADA LOS MATE LOS PONDRÉ ENFRENTE DE MI SUPUESTA CREADORA, PARA QUE ELLA MISMA SE SUICIDE, YA QUE POR SU RETRASO MENTAL NO SE PODRÁ VOLVER COMO YO SOY, DE VERDAD ME DA ASCO Y PENA, PERO SOBRETODO ASCO!

-¡AY COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DE TU PEQUEÑO HOCICO SALGA TANTA INMUNDICIA! –Comento Rainbow poniéndose al lado de Collen, quien le empezó a hablar en voz baja. –Amiga lamento no haber aprovechado el tiempo que me diste, no pude despertar a Pinkie, ella debe estar muy envenenada, debemos ir por Twilight y Dinky, seguramente ellas podrán hacerla reaccionar.

-El problema ahora Rainbow es que ambas, ya estamos muy mal. –Comento Collen tomando mucho aire. –Nosotras no solo peleamos contra Rabia, también contra sus últimas víctimas, y definitivamente no me ayudo el favor que me dieron Saña, Amok y los otros imbéciles, gaste más magia, y lo que me queda lo usado defensivamente, ya no puedo disparar como antes.

-Estoy igual hermana, siento que mi cuerpo ya soporta tanta energía de mi cambio, eres una sabelotodo Dinky. –Señalo Rainbow concentrándose al extremo para no perder su cambio. –Mierda debí hacerte caso e ir a buscar a alguno de nuestros compañeros… pero pensé que si hacia reaccionar a Pinkie…

-No te inquietes, lo hecho, hecho esta. -Dijo suspirando Collen. -Además no sabemos si los demás tienen sus propios problemas, o que te cruzaras con otro demonio, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es combinar nuestras fuerzas que nos quedan, yo defiendo y tú ataca.

-Bien, y no solo haremos eso, vamos a juntarnos con Rarity y los demás, tal vez si los cuatro adultos juntamos nuestros poderes tengamos una posibilidad mínima de ganarle a esta Diane, aunque sea de una milésima, prefiero caer volando y peleando que sin hacer nada.

-Yo antes me habría escapado con las crías, dejándolos como distracción, ja, ahora no puedo dejarte atrás amiga… te agradezco que me enseñaras esto desde que tuve el honor de conocerte más en la cueva… también gracias a la amenaza de la princesa draconequs.

-Qué bueno que pude calmar a Yang, si no habría conocido a una gran yegua. –Entonces Rainbow y Collen se dan un choque de cascos. –Vamos a tomar esa posibilidad… ¡y con ella vamos a hacer un milagro para nuestros amigos y por tus niños!

-¡Entonces es mi obligación hacer por lo menos lo mismo que tú Rainbow! –Entonces las dos yeguas se arrojaron sobre Diana, quien ser puso a reír cuando dedujo lo que harían sus enemigas. -¡¿CONQUE AMBAS PIENSAN UNIRSE CON LA OTRA BASURA?1 ¡QUE NO VEN QUE CON LO HERIDOS QUE ESTÁN NO SIRVEN YA PARA NADA, BIEN SÍ QUIEREN MORIRSE TODOS JUNTOS LE PUEDO CUMPLIR SU DESEO, DE TODOS SUS HABILIDADES SERÁN PARA MI AMO, Y SUS CADÁVERES HARE QUE SE LOS COMA PINKIE, PARA DESPUÉS ASESINARLA ENFRENTE DE SUS TRES BESTIAS Y SU CONSOLADOR, QUE LO ULTIMO QUE VEA SEA EL SUFRIMIENTO DE SU FAMILIA!

-¡Te quitaremos esos deseos tan oscuros para nuestra hermana súcubo, aunque sea lo último que hagamos! –Señalo Rainbow lanzando un rayo multicolor a Diane, quien lo repele muy fácilmente con su machete, Collen refleja el rayo de nuevo hacia el demonio, pero esta lo absorbe con su cuerno, mientras Pinkie seguía en un estado entre la inconsciencia y despierta, (Rainbow… Collen… a pesar de todo no se rinden… cualquier posibilidad que puedan notar la quieren aprovechar… A pesar de sus heridas y cansancio… tengo que hacer algo…) Entonces Pinkie intenta desesperadamente ponerse en pie, pero sus músculos no respondían, (¡CARAJO… NO… TENGO QUE MOVERME AHORA… NO QUIERO QUE MI FAMILIA SUFRA POR MI ERROR… YA ESTÁN SUFRIENDO… DISCÚLPENME, DISCÚLPENME… YA DEBO REACCIONAR PARA POR LO MENOS INTENTAR LLEVARME A DIANE CONMIGO AL TÁRTARO!) Pinkie estaba en un estado que quería hacer cualquier cosa sin medir las consecuencias, empezó a alucinar que sus tres hijas, las tenía enfrente de ella, (¡ORANGE, PURPLE, BLUE, PERDÓNENME, YO NO QUERÍA QUE PASARA ESTO, FUI MUY IMPACIENTE, PENSÉ QUE CON SOLO MI FUERZA Y VELOCIDAD LE GANARÍA A ESTA COSA, PERO NO PUDE, LO LAMENTO, LAS QUIERO NIÑAS, POR FAVOR PASE LO QUE PASE SEAN BUENAS, Y SI DE CASUALIDAD FUROR LOGRA LLEGAR CON USTEDES TRÁTENLO BIEN, COMO SI FUERA OTRO DE SUS HERMANOS…!) Entonces Orange sin decir nada se acerca a su madre, y recuesta tranquilamente a su lado derecho, (Hija… ¿Qué haces?) se preguntó Pinkie cuando ahora Purple va y se recuesta sobre su lomo, (¿Esto es un sueño, es como me quiero morir, que mis potrancas estén a mi lado en paz?) entonces se acerca Blue, se pone enfrente de Pinkie y la acaricia la testa con la suya durante un buen rato. –Te quiero mucho mami, igual así te quieren mis hermanas y mi papá, incluso creo que ese chico ya te agarro ese tipo de cariño. –Entonces Blue se recuesta al lado izquierdo de Pinkie, las tres pequeñas cerraron sus ojos e hicieron silencio, aun sonriendo. –Hijas, no sé si esto sea una alucinación u otra cosa… que no sea otra cosa… pero tengo que levantarme para ayudar a sus tías Rarity y Rainbow, igual a Furor, Collen y sus pequeños…

-Mami esto no tomara mucho… has lo mismo que nosotras. –Interrumpió Orange con un tono de voz muy apacible. –Tan solo… queremos estar a tu lado un momentito, después volverás a tus pendientes…

-¡Pero mi pequeña naranjita, mamá ahora tiene muchos…!

-Sin peros mamá, tú en muchas ocasiones nos pide esto cuando Orange y yo estamos desbocadas. –Señalo Purple mientras que le acariciaba el cuello a Pinkie. –Tan solo es por unos segundos, eso no empeorara la situación, créeme.

-¡Purple es que no ves lo que está pasando, si pierdo el tiempo sin hacer nada esa cosa va a hacerles a todos los que quiero mucho daño!

-Pero intentar hacer lo que sea sin pensar antes también es igual de peligroso mami, como lo menciono Furor. –Comento Blue tomándose de la pezuña con Pinkie, igual lo hizo Orange, mientras Purple la abrazo de cuello. –Necesitas saber diferenciar los momentos en que tienes que pensar de los que tienes que reaccionar en automático, normalmente reaccionas rápido pero eso no te puede funcionar siempre, como cuando usaste ese charco, si antes de usarlo hubieras meditado sobre la historia que te conto la bisabuela habrías deducido que tus copias no compartirían tus sentimientos y conocimientos.

-Es cierto… ese siempre ha sido uno de mis grandes errores… hago y digo las cosas antes pensarlo mejor… como cuando casi provoco una guerra entre Yaks y Ponys…

-Pero mami, tu si puedes pensar de una manera analítica. –Comento Purple. –Pudiste deducir que

Cranky buscaba al amor de su vida, con tan solo ver su álbum de recuerdos por un instante, y dedujiste lo que necesitaban los grifos con tan solo verlos un momento, y en el caso que tu mencionas descubriste tú propio error cuando mis tías te pudieron calmar ¿ves cuando te tomas tu tiempo, puedes lograr cosas fantásticas, sin necesidad de tus otras habilidades?

-Mis pequeños pastelitos… yo no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada mamá… tan solo queremos que estés con nosotras en un momento de paz y tranquilidad. –Dijo Blue recostándose junto con sus hermanas en su madre. –Incluso que sea por solo un segundo, si lo aprovechas será más que suficiente…

-Mis pequeñas haditas… - Entonces Pinkie respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, poniendo su mente en blanco, tan solo sintiendo la presencia de sus hijas alegrándose por eso, mientras tanto Diane con la energía del rayo que absorbió dispara su propio poder explosivo maligno hacia Rainbow, quien apenas lo esquiva, pero no puede hacerlo con el otro embate de la alicornio oscura, que con sus alas deformes la golpea fuertemente. -¡TOMARE TUS ALAS PARA MI RAINBOW, Y SERÉ LO QUE ERA EN LOS BOCETOS DE PRUEBAS, UNA PEGASO… PERO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO, YA SOY UNA ALICORNIO, PERO TENER UN PAR DE ALAS EXTRA NO ESTA TAN MAL! –Cuando iba a cercenarle el ala derecha a Dash Collen la toma con todo el resto de sus fuerzas que restaban.-¿Por qué no esperas tu turno bonita? ¡PARA TI TAMBIÉN TE TENGO LA TORTURA PERFECTA, VOY ARRANCARLES TODOS LOS MIEMBROS A TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE CONSIDERAS TUS HIJOS, EMPEZANDO POR ESAS CREATURAS QUE NO PUEDEN NI ARRASTRARSE, PERO SE LOS HARE DESPIERTOS, LAS ABERRACIONES DEBEN ESTAR CONSIENTES, QUE SU ÚNICO RECUERDO SEA LA AGONÍA DE LA MUERTE!

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ ESO NI AHORA NI NUNCA, PONY FALSA! –Indico Collen combinando el movimiento de la quebradora con el agarre de tijeras, azotando fuertemente a Diane, Collen no la libera después del azote, pero la demonio solo se rio siniestramente. -¡JA, JA, JA, ERES UNA BASURA UMBRUM, TU MOVIMIENTOS PATÉTICOS NO ME HACEN NI COSTILLAS, DESPERDICIASTE TU POCA FUERZA CON LA OTRA PENDEJA DE RABIA, NI ENFRENTÁNDOME CON TODO TU PODER SERIAS UNA RIVAL, ESTO QUE ME HICISTE ES SOLO UN MAL MASAJE!

-¡PUES DISCÚLPAME POR SEGUIR INTENTANDO ROMPERTE TUS HUESOS, SE QUE A PESAR DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE QUIERES QUE ME CREA SE QUE TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO AL MENOS UN POCO! –Entonces Collen empieza a presionar a Diane contra el suelo, escuchándose crujidos de huesos y de la superficie. -¡¿QUÉ TAL ESTE MASAJE CON PIEDRAS QUE ESTOY DANDO MI QUERIDA ALICORNIO?!

-¡¿ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER CÓLERA, EMPUJARME CONTRA EL PISO?!

-¡EXACTO DEMONIO, CON HACER COSAS MUY SIMPLES SE PUEDE LOGRAR RESULTADOS EXTRAORDINARIOS! –Señalo Collen sacado fuerzas de flaqueza, se escuchó crujir el suelo, Diane noto lo que quería hacer la umbrum e intento soltarse cubriéndose con su magia explosiva, pero ya no le dio tiempo, se rompió el piso con un gran crujido y Collen la medio enterró ahí. -¡IDIOTA, SI PRETENDES DERROTARME CON ESPECIAL DE ZANGIEF DEL STREET FIGHTER V ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA…!

-¡NO SE ME DE LOCURAS ME ESTAS HABLANDO ALICORNIO INFERNAL, PERO NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO DEGENERADA! –Entonces Collen con la poca magia que tenía cubre a Diane completamente con fullerita. -¡SEGURAMENTE SUFRES ANENCEFALIA, ESTE PEDAZO DE VIDRIO BARATO NO ME VA A DETENER POR MUCHO, NADA MAS ME LIBERE TODOS LOS PEDAZOS TE METERÉ POR TU COÑO Y TU CULO!

-¡TU MISMA LO DIJISTE, NO DETENDRÁ POR MUCHO, PERO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE! –Entonces Collen se quita de encima de Diane, notando que Rainbow iba a toda velocidad a estrellarse contra ella. -¡TAN SOLO LE DI A MI AMIGA UN BLANCO SEGURO, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS PODRÁS LIBERARTE ANTES QUE RAINBOW ALCANCE SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN DE VELOCIDAD!

-¡ERES UNA MANIPULADORA DEL AVERNO UMBRUM, ME DISTRAJISTE PARA QUE DASH HICIERA ESO, PERO NUNCA LO COMENTARON!

-¡PORQUE CONFIAMOS ENTRE NOSOTRAS, NO ES NECESARIO HABLAR DE MAS PARA QUE IDIOTAS EGOÍSTAS MISERABLES NOS ESCUCHEN! –Señalo ya Dash prácticamente a centímetros de Diane, quien no pudo romper sus ataduras, entonces Dash realiza una rainplosión sónica muy fuerte brillando eléctricamente, saliendo del lugar del impacto rayos multicolor en todas direcciones, dañando esa cueva rápidamente, los rayos fueron contenidos por el escudo de Rarity, pero no se notó a Pinkie por todos los destellos que había en el lugar, mientras Collen pudo soportar las descargas con tan solo agallarse, después de alguno segundos Rainbow salió rebotada de ahí, perdiendo su transformación y girando y rebotando por todo el suelo, Collen va corriendo hacia ella y atrapa , por la inercia siguen avanzando dejando una marca en piso para detenerse unos momentos después. -¡Dash lo lograste, supiste que hacer nadas más con ver lo que yo estaba haciendo, derrotaste a esa cosa!

-No amiga, sin ti y tu idea de aprisionarla nunca le habría atinado con mi rainplosión. –Comento Rainbow mientras ambas yeguas jadeaban constantemente. –Estoy tan cansada como tú, si la pelea se hubiera extendido…

-Mejor no pienses en eso Dash, ahora lo que debemos hacer es reunir a todos, buscar a Pinkie e irnos…

-… Al tártaro, todos ustedes se irán al tártaro. –Interrumpió una voz muy maligna la plática de las yeguas, quienes voltearon a ver completamente aterradas, Diane salió del punto de la explosión sin ningún rasguño, incluso se curó de las heridas que le propino Collen. -Dashie, Dashie, Dashie, ¿no pensaste que por querer torturarte como mereces, no tendría algo preparado para tu fuegos artificiales?

-… Imposible… se supone que la rainplosión… puede dañar a los seres malignos… y a ti no te paso nada como a Rabia…

-¿Pues quien crees que le enseño a esa fracasada, no solo a soportar, también usar tu fuerza para beneficio propio? ¡FUE MI AMO DOLL QUIEN NOS ENSEÑO A AMBAS, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE ESA PENDEJA YO SI VOY APROVECHARLO EN TU CONTRA, YA NO PUEDES MOVERTE, PERO ESO NO HARÁ QUE TE DE MUY DURO PUTA! -Entonces Diane saca un aura negra de su cuerno, sacando de entre los escombros un rack de tortura y varias cadenas, Collen y Rainbow intentaron moverse pero ya no tenían fuerzas, a la umbrum la encadeno fuertemente con una, y a la pegaso la azoto contra el rack, haciéndola escupir sangre, encadenándola de todas sus extremidades y el cuello, lastimándola haciéndola sangrar y que no pudiera respirar bien. -Y aquí estamos, llegamos a donde teníamos que llegar Dashie, como muchos lo soñaron y desearon.

-Cierra… esa cosa que tienes… por hocico. –Dijo con mucha dificultad Rainbow pero valientemente también, mientras que Diane afilaba dos cuchillos entre sí. –A mi… hazme lo que quieras… pero deja en paz a mis otras hermanas, a los niños y a ese umbrum… tu problema es conmigo…

-Eres honesta y por eso yo también lo seré. –Dijo Diane acercandose con ambos cuchillos a su próxima víctima. –Quiero hacerte sufrir como nunca nadie te ha hecho sufrir Dash… y por querer a esos miserables también los torturare hasta el cansancio, que deseen irse al tártaro y nunca salir de ahí, mientras tú ves todo el proceso… ¡ESE SERA PARTE DE SU CASTIGO POR QUERERTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-No… por favor… no le hagas daño… que no sean víctimas de tu odio por mi…

-Son culpables por amarse entre ustedes Rainbow Dash, les enseñare que dar amor es un error que se paga con el sufrimiento del tártaro, primero te castigare a ti, para seguir con Rarity. –Diane toma su cuchillo con la pezuña izquierda, y hace brillar su pezuña derecha con su poder explosivo. -¿Dime Dash que como quieres perder tu ala derecha, que te explote como fuego artificial o que te la corte para hacer unas alitas picantes? ¡Tienes dos buenas opciones, decídete!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ME QUITAS LAS ALAS, LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE NO LASTIMES A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUE LOS AYUDE!

-Pobre estúpida, ya se terminó de pudrir el cerebro… ¡ENTONCES YO DECIDIRÉ POR TI, VOY ARRANCARTE EL ALA Y CON TU MISMA SANGRE LA VOY A COCINAR PARA DÁRSELA A TRAGAR A ESA RARITY Y A LOS ENGENDROS ESOS!

-¡Desgraciada bestia, si lastimas a Rainbow y a mis ángeles desearas no haberme conocido! –Señalo Cólera tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras. -¡Mierda, parecen que estas cadenas están vivas, se aprietan más!

-Las bendiciones de ser un alicornio, descuida "Collen" después de quitarle el ala a Dash te quitare una a ti, para que tú, ella y Brutalidad queden al parejo… -Entonces Diane se calló y empezó a sudar muy frio, sintió algo que no le gustó nada. -¡QUE ES ESTA PRESENCIA, ES MUY AHOGANTE!

-¡¿Qué presencia?! ¡Yo no siento absolutamente nada! –Señalo Rainbow al ver que Diane se olvidó completamente de ella, incluso la alicornio endemoniada no le hizo caso a su pregunta. -¡Hey pendeja, eres una mierda asquerosa que ni siquiera el más bajo de los demonios del tártaro quisiera joderte…! Si, ya la perdimos… aún más de lo que ya está de ser posible.

-¿Eh? –Se preguntó Diane volteando a ver a Rainbow, al notar su rostro burlón se encabrito de nuevo contra ella. -¡MISERABLE RETRASADA MENTAL, SI TE CREES QUE SALDRÁS ILESA DESPUÉS DE TU BROMITA ESTA ES PORQUE TU PINCHE CRÁNEO ESTA COMPLETAMENTE VACÍO, AHORA DIME! ¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE QUE SE ME PUSIERA LA PIEL DE GALLINA?!

-¡Si claro, soy una alicornio en secreto que tengo un cuerno invisible, tan poderosa como Twi, e hice un hechizo para distraerte completamente, en lugar de eliminarte de inmediato! –Respondió sarcásticamente Rainbow. -¡Idiota, si tuviera la suerte de hacer magia como los que tienen cuerno y Apple Bloom yo si te hubiera freído hasta lo que tienes por alma!

-De tu hocico siempre salen muchas cosas vacías Dash, que sirven para provocar a los demás… pero esta vez no es caso, si tuvieras ese poder lo habrías usado en mi contra maldita bruja, tu no fuiste, seguramente fue esa puta de Rarity… -En ese momento le vuelve a dar la sensación a Diane, volteando a ver a Rarity vio que esta con ayuda de los pequeños umbrums solo aumentaban la fuerza del escudo, Cólera estaba extenuada y encadenada. -¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo, será otro de los amiguitos de estas mulas?! ¡Habría notado si otro elemento estuviera aquí… a menos que sea…! –Se gira violentamente a ver a Pinkie, noto que se había parado y que iba lentamente hacia ella con la melena cubriéndole los ojos -¡Conque eres tu sabandija, me espante por nada, descuida hermanita, te voy a dejar viva para que veas como hago sopa de alas de Dash y Cólera, no te inquietes te daré una probadita de ese manjar! –Pero no hubo reacción de Pinkie, es más incluso camino más lento que antes, extrañado a Diane, creyó que se arrojaría sobre ella furiosa y aprovechando para herirla más. -¡OYE IDIOTA SORDA, QUE NO OÍSTE, A DASH LA VOY A MATAR, VOY A MATAR A LA PONY CON LA QUE COMPARTES TU ESTÚPIDO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR! –De nueva cuenta Pinkie no dice nada ni reacciona de otra manera. -¡YA VEO, SEGURAMENTE YA TE HICE UN DAÑO CEREBRAL PERMANENTE, DESCUIDA TU ALMA AUN DEBE SENTIR CUANDO LASTIMO A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERES, PERO TU PINCHES NEURONAS YA NO PUEDEN REACCIONAR A ESO, QUE PENA QUE YA NADIE PUEDA VER TU SUFRIMIENTO, NO TE INQUIETES PINKIE, SEGURAMENTE RARITY Y ESA MANZANITA PODRIDA LE DIRÁN A TODOS TODO LO QUE SUFRES, BUENO SOLO SERA POR UN MOMENTOS ANTES DE SE VAYAN AL ABISMO, Y ME ENCARGARE QUE TU TE QUEDES EN ESTE MUNDO, ENCERRADA EN TU CABEZA SIN PODER INTENTAR ALCANZARLOS POR TU PROPIO CASCO, AHORA DISFRUTA EN SILENCIO LA MUTILACIÓN DE DASH! –Entonces Diane se prepara para cortar el ala de Dash levantando su machete a lo más alto que pudo, riéndose completamente sin control. -¡Hermanas, niños no vean esto, sé que será horrible, mejor piensen en cómo van a detener a esta cosa, lo que me haga no están importante que eso, ustedes son mucho más importantes que yo! –Dijo Rainbow cerrando los ojos, apretando los labios y sollozando, estaba preparándose mentalmente para el golpe. -¡Pinkie por favor escúchame en donde estés, esto no es tu culpa, solo fue un accidente muy extraño, te quiero hermana, y siempre será así! –Las palabras de Rainbow terminaron de reventar la poca paciencia de Diane, quien le ataco rabiosamente a la pegaso. -¡Sigue profesando tu lealtad desde la tumba Dashie, me harte de escucharte hablar tu sentido del honor, eso es una de las cosas que provocan que los débiles como tú se mueran más rápido, ahora te voy a cortar el ala y te voy a violar tu asqueroso coño con… AAARRRFFFGGGHHH! –Cuando ya iba a cortarle el ala a Rainbow la alicornio oscura sintió un terrible dolor en el lomo, cayéndose de inmediato, vomito mucha sangre, sintió que casi le cortan la espina en muchos trozos. -¿Qué… carajos… quien hizo? –Se levanta con mucha dificultad y se ve con la hoja de su arma, se notaba un golpe espantoso a la mitad de su espalda, espantándose y enfureciéndose al extremo. -¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES INSECTOS EXCRETADOS POR LA GRAN PUTA DE TÁRTARO ME HIZO ESTO?! –Se preguntó Diana deseando acabar con todos, cuando vio que Pinkie se había detenido de su avance lento. –No… no pudiste ser tú, estas envenenada y no pudiste regresar ahí tan pronto… ¡AL DEMONIO, MEJOR NO ME COMPLICARE MAS LA VIDA, VOY A DECAPITAR A RAINBOW PARA VER SI SU SANGRE ES MULTICOLOR COMO SUS GREÑAS! – Ahora moviéndose más rápido Diane va estocar el cráneo de Dash, cuando se escucha una ráfaga de viento, levantando la melena de Pinkie, sus ojos volvieron a ser tan brillantes como cuando hace una fiesta, pero su rostro era no de jovencita juguetona, era el rostro de una yegua muy madura y segura de sí misma, cuando ya iba a traspasar el cuerpo de Rainbow Diane siente esa pequeña brisa de aire, al terminar de sentirla de nuevo siente ese tipo de golpe de nuevo, ahora en el estómago. -¡¿De… nuevo… quien.. QUIEN?! –Entonces nota que la que la agredió fue Pinkie Pie, notando que solo le ponía atención a ella. -¡Tú… fuiste tú bazofia… deberías estar bajos los efectos de mi poción… pero ahora me golpeaste más fuerte que las anteriores… pero eso no evitara que destruya a Dash!

-Ya no voy a contestar tus amenazas perra… mis niñas… y mi niño me hicieron ver mi error, y ya no voy a caer en tus jueguitos enfermos, y por eso no dejare que lastimes a nadie, y con más razón a mis seres amados.

-¡Hablas pura basura Pinkie Pie, no sé cómo rayos realizas esta clase de cosas, pero ya se terminaron las reservas de energía, como ya no deseo que interrumpas esta grandiosa reunión te voy a mandar al demonio con solo un boleto de ida! –Entonces Diane intenta decapitar a Pinkie rápidamente, ya punto de hacer contacto Pinkie puede esquivar automáticamente la espada. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MAGIA ES ESTA...?! ¡ARGH! –En ese pequeño segundo, cuando no tenía ninguna clase de guardia Pinkie aprovecha para volver a embestir a Diane igual automáticamente, alejándola de Rainbow y Collen, yéndose a estrellar a una roca. -¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No entiendo que ocurre…!

-Si no te das cuenta bestia es que eres muy idiota. –Dijo Pinkie empezando a sonreír lentamente, provocándole a la alicornio el peor sentir de pesadez que jamás haya sentido, ahora Pinkie estaba reconectada con su elemento de la risa. -¡Ya entendí, ahora te estas regodeando por herirme, y eso te reconecto con el árbol, al fin admitiste que somos iguales Pie, no importa si me eliminas, tu tomaras mi lugar!

-Pobre potranca, de verdad no lo comprendes. –Señalo Pinkie completamente serena. –Mis hijos me hicieron recapacitar, esta alegría que siento… es por mi maravillosa vida, no confundas, aún siento mucho odio por ti y tus malditos compañeros, todos son unos perversos narcisistas, pero el amor que siento por mi familia y amigos es definitivamente es más grande que el peor sentimiento negativo que pueda jamás tener, estoy muy agradecida por mi vida, sé que no siempre será de color de rosa y que volveré a tropezar, pero por mis seres queridos me volveré a levantar, ya no me dejare aprisionar por una presa o que sabandijas como tú me intenten hacer olvidar mis sentimientos, ¡AUNQUE MUERA DE LA FORMA QUE SEA MIS PRINCIPALES SENTIMIENTOS SERÁN LOS ATESORADOS BUENOS RECUERDOS QUE MI FAMILIA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE REGALARME SIN PEDIR ELLOS A NADA CAMBIO!

-¡SOLO TE PARASTE PARA ESO, PARA DECIRME MAS IDIOTECES Y MOSTRARME TU ROSTRO ASQUEROSO! –Dijo Diane haciendo brillar su cuerno. -¡CON ESTE ATAQUE TE VOY A DESAPARECER, Y NO PODRÁS ESQUIVARLO… SABES QUE MEJOR DESAPAREZCO A LA JODIDA PUTA DE LA SALAMANDRA JUNTO CON LOS ADEFESIOS PARA DISFRUTAR MAS TÚ DOLOR! –Entonces Diane cambia abruptamente su blanco, riéndose completamente fuera de control. -¡HASTA NUNCA RARITY, DESCUIDA BUSCARE A TU HIJA PARA HACER UN DULCE ESPECIAL, SEGURAMENTE SERA DULCE Y PICANTE A LA VEZ!

-¡Joya no te separes de mi lado! –Rarity agarro con todas sus fuerzas al umbrum que le tomo afecto, mientras que Brutalidad como pudo hizo que el resto se juntaran con él, el rayo que realizo la alicornio rompería el escudo por el cansancio de la unicornio, y tenía la fuerza de borrarlos de mapa rápidamente. -¡Pequeño lamento mucho que terminaras aquí, tu debiste crecer y disfrutar la vida como deseaba tu nana!

-No importa mamá. Este pequeño pedazo de alegría fue más que suficiente para mí. –Dijo el potro umbrum muy agradecido con Rarity, ya la presión del ataque se sentía y se veía como el escudo de rompía, cuando de la nada aparece Pinkie tomando uno de los cañones de Diane, poniéndose exactamente donde la energía daría el mayor impacto, Furor al ver eso se quita del grupo y se pone atrás de la yegua. -¡Sra. Pinkie que hace, esto la va a matar junto con nosotros, usted tiene salvación por su velocidad, pero lo que estamos aquí somos muy lentos o están mal heridos, quítese, de verdad no le guardaremos ningún rencor, sabemos que hizo lo equinamente posible para ayudarnos, gracias por este pequeño rato de alegría, esto compensa los años de pesadilla que vivimos!

-Furor gracias por hacerme entender lo que estaba haciendo mal. –Dijo Pinkie dándole al potro una gran sonrisa, este al verla recupero completamente la esperanza y sonrió también. –Ahora pequeño aplica tu consejo, date al menos un momento para no caer en la desesperación, ahora ve y calma a los demás como lo intentaste conmigo, ellos no serán tan bobos para no hacerte caso Furor. –Entonces Pinkie le guiña el ojo al pequeño. -Y no cometas alguna imprudencia, mis hijas ya quieren conocer a su nuevo hermano y hacerle una gran fiesta de bienvenida, incluso lo quiere hacer Blue, y ella es muy seria.

-¿Fiesta? –Se quedó atónito Furor al comentario de Pinkie. -¿Sera que tú quieres...?

-¡LO QUE QUIERA ESTA SUCIA PERRA NO ES SIGNIFICATIVO, YA QUE TODOS USTEDES GUSANOS SE VAN A MORIR EN ESTE JUSTO INSTANTE! –Señalo Diane aumentando su fuerza agresiva.- (Todavía no… debe ser cuando su perversidad sea más intensa y que se combine con su aura venenosa) ¡AHORA! –Entonces Pinkie Pie pone el cañón exactamente en el centro del disparo, absorbiendo esta energía, el arma se empezó a cuartear, pero Pinkie empezó a brillar, este nuevo brío hizo que pudiera detenerse y controlar el cañón, lo tomo como si fuera un lanzagranadas y apunto hacia la alicornio. -¡Esto se acabó Diane, no permitiré que lastimes a mi nuevo niño ni a mis compañeros con tu ponzoña!

-¡¿PERO COMO LOGRASTE DETENER MI HECHICERÍA OSCURA… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH! –Diane no supo cuando Pinkie le volvió a disparar su energía de regreso, mientras era golpeada la alicornio la terrestre iba cambiando a su forma arcoíris. -¡¿QUÉ, TU TAMBIÉN CAMBIASTE COMO LA PERRA BLANCA Y LA SÚCUBO MULTICOLOR?! ¡Pero estabas completamente derrotada y desesperada hace algunos momentos!

-Pero de alguna manera todos sus hijos la pudieron apaciguar bestia. –Señalo Rainbow notando que había pasado. –Al tranquilizarla despertó su lado que casi nadie ve, no cualquiera puede planear eventos con mucho tiempo de antelación, se necesita mucha entereza para tener un sistema tan complejo bajo control, pero pudiendo hacer los cambios necesarios si hay un imprevisto de una manera rápida y satisfactoria, en eso se parece mucho a Twilight y a…

-… A ese Jolt. –Completo la frase Diane sudando muy frio al poderse detener con sus alas, la alicornio noto que el segundo elemento de Pinkie es la paciencia, y que sus hijas y el potro umbrum la ayudaron a darse cuenta. -… Pero es imposible… si cuando sabe un secreto se desespera y se pone como loca al no poder decirlo…

-Pero lo conservaba a pesar de todo pendeja, y eso fue antes de que casara, mi amiga maduró al tener a sus niñas, es cierto que por 10 años era muy estoica, pero al recobrar su alegría al volver nuestros hermanos no le quito lo que aprendió, al contrario, se combinaron ambas partes de su personalidad creando a la gran yegua que tienes frente a ti, tal vez ella te creo como su reflejo oscuro, pero ahora ambas son tan diferentes, tú eres una maldita perra desquiciada que busca el dolor ajeno y mi hermana Pinkie es una gran yegua que desea que todos seamos felices.

-¿La Paciencia? La verdad ni yo me hubiera esperado eso. –Indico Pinkie viendo sus cambios. –No soy precisamente el mejor ejemplo de la calma… aunque Rainbow es humildad supuestamente y sigue teniendo una gran bocota…

-¡Oye Pinkie, que mi autoconfianza la confundan con soberbia no significa que ya no sepa dónde están mis limitaciones!

-Calma Dash, tan solo fue un comentario. –Menciono Pinkie mientras liberaba a Rainbow de la mesa de tortura. - ¡Maldita, deja a mi principal ingrediente, lo echaras a perder! –Aulló la de súcubo bajando en picada para detener a Pinkie. -¡Amiga déjame aquí, tú tienes…!

-Relájate Dashie, tengo prioridades y tú eres la primera, nada más te suelte... –En aquel momento Diane llega sobre Pinkie, Rainbow se frustro al ver que no podía hacer algo para defender a su amiga, pero de nuevo la terrestre reacciono de facto, dándole un gancho a la quijada de Diane, mandándola de regreso al aire. -... Vamos a liberar a Collen, espero que su poder curativo le cierre la herida a Rarity, y que ambas protejan mejor a todos ellos, yo les daré tiempo para que se recuperen, no es que no desee que me ayudes, pero están muy mal y realmente tu fuerza no sirve de mucho contra ella, creo que Furor y Joya poseen la misma fuerza que Collen para curar, que ella trate de enseñarles para puedan ocuparlo en ustedes.

-¡¿Pinkie, como lograste saber cuándo ibas a golpear a esa cosa?! ¡Tu atención estaba puesta en mí!

-Vamos Rainbow, tu poder de observación es muy parecido a lo que hice, es que ahora tengo mejor control de mi pinkie-sentido, y tan solo lo aproveche, pero no voy a depender de él, sería algo muy arriesgado, que sepa que viene un golpe no significa que podré esquivarlo. -Señalo Pinkie rompiendo el ultimo grillete, entonces fueron con Collen, la terrestre separa las cadenas como cuando rompe una gran roca. -¿Collen podrás hacer lo que le comente a Dashie por favor? Ahora lo más importante es que cuiden a los niños y a los adultos heridos.

-Si Pinkie… te entiendo. –Señalo Cólera sacudiéndose para quitarse del entumecimiento que le provocaron las cadenas. -¡Pero no vayas a cometer una tontería, a pesar de que ya tienes un nivel parecido a esa cosa creo que todavía ella es más fuerte, y a diferencia tuya no tiene ninguna limitante, y te hará mucho daño si tiene oportunidad!

-Si es cierto, ella es más fuerte, rápida y ágil que yo. –Dijo Pinkie volteando a ver a su clon corrompido. -¡Pero yo puedo pensar rápido para protegerme y contraatacar de inmediato, ahora ve con los demás, y de verdad quiero tener tu bendición parta educar a Furor!

-¿Ya les pusieron nombre a ese par? Bien, la verdad ya esperaba algo así de parte de ustedes ponys, lo que no me esperaba que les agarraran afecto tan pronto, es que los pequeños necesitaban muestras de afecto… ¡Claro que les daré mi aprobación amigas, pero recuerden que si les hacen daño yo no lo pasare por alto!

-¡De verdad te lo agradezco Cólera, ahora vayan, seguro podrán recuperarse al estar juntos, yo prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para arreglar este error, que me ha perseguido por años! -Entonces las tres yeguas asintieron, Rainbow y Collen fueron con Rarity y los demás, mientras Pinkie volteo a ver a Diane, quien tenía dos de sus cañones en el aire a punto de disparar. –Te doy un consejo imitación barata, si le disparas a mis hermanas te podría ir peor de lo que piensas que le irán a ellas, ya que tus balas ni siquiera llegaran a medio camino.

-¡MIERDA! –La alicornio se dio cuenta que tenía razón Pinkie, cambio la dirección de su cañones hacia la portadora. -¡MALDITA PUERCA, TIENES RAZÓN, CON TU NUEVO NIVEL HARÍAS QUE FALLARAS Y EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS ME DIERAS A MI, TE FELICITO, LOGRASTE QUE PUSIERA TODA MI ATENCIÓN EN TI, TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO!

-Entonces acércate Diane. –Reto Pinkie con su casco derecho. –Demuéstrame tu poder de alicornio oscura contra una mísera puerca como soy yo.

-¡JA, NO SOY TAN IDIOTA COMO TU, NO ME VOY A ACERCAR A TI AHORA QUE TIENES TANTA FUERZA COMO MAUD Y LEMONSTONE, MEJOR TÚ ACÉRCATE A MI… AY, SE ME OLVIDO, TU NO VUELAS SIN TU APARATOS RAROS, Y CUANDO USAS TU COLA COMO HÉLICE NO TE LEVANTAS TAN ALTO Y RÁPIDO, YO TENGO LA VENTAJA DE ESTAR EN TERRITORIO ALTO, PUEDO VER TODOS TUS MOVIMIENTOS!

-Entonces ve esto. –Dijo Pinkie poniéndose unos seis enormes globos radiantes, exactamente iguales a su mar de belleza, haciéndola elevarse a la misma altura que su clon. - ¿No te parece mejor que puedas verme de cerca, eh hermana?

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PIENSES PIE! –Comento Diane mientras le apuntaba a los globos. -¡Voy a romper tus globitos retrasada para hacerte caer al suelo, para rematarte en otra bala y que te hagas pedazos, pobre niña estúpida que jamás razono, todo lo piensas como si estuvieras en un cuento de hadas, madura, es cierto ya no puedes, morirás siendo una pendeja mocosa dentro del cuerpo de una puerca adulta!

-Te advertiré solo una vez desgraciada, si me vuelves a llamar puerca no responderé por lo que te voy a hacer.

-¡PERO ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA CERDA DE COLOR ROSA, INCLUSO UNA VEZ BAILASTE A LOS BASTARDOS DE LOS CAKE DISFRAZADA ASÍ, INCLUSO TE ENSUCIAS COMO UNA, ES MAS ERES MAS NAUSEABUNDA QUE LOS CERDOS REALES! –Diane insulto a Pinkie mientras cargaba su cañón. -¡PERO A ESE PAR DE BASTARDOS DE SU MADRE LOS VOY A "TRANSFORMAR" LES CORTARE LAS PATAS Y SU HOCICO PARA VOLVEROS CERDITOS REALES, ASÍ MUTILARE A TODOS PONYS QUE PUEDA, NO SON MAS QUE REPULSIVOS ANIMALES INFELICES!

-Maldita enferma. –Dijo Pinkie cerrando los ojos, muy enojada, pero también muy triste. -¿Cómo es posible que algo que salió de mi tenga sentimientos tan retorcidos? Esto demuestra que a cualquiera si tiene un mal día puede enloquecer de una manera espantosa como me estaba pasando a mí, pero yo tuve el amor de mis hermanas que me ayudo a salir de eso, pero esa oscuridad siguió en mí, es más sigue dentro, pero algo escapo al usar ese estanque, tal vez si te hubiera enseñado lo que es el amor no te habrías dejado guiar por esa oscuridad… ahora sé que sienten las madres cuando saben que sus hijos se vuelven demonios… sí, soy como tu madre… hija lamento mucho no haberte ayudado en tu momento, no puedo imaginar el dolor que fue no tenerme cerca para guiarte como lo estoy haciendo con tus hermanas y como lo hare con tu hermano.

-¡ESTÚPIDA PUERCA, NO ME HABLES CON ESE TONITO! –Señalo Diane completamente histérica, no esperaba que después de todo lo que ha hecho Pinkie le hablara de esa manera tan compresiva y dulce. -¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY TU HIJA IDIOTA, YO SOY MUY SUPERIOR PARA QUE PIENSEN QUE TENGO ESA RELACIÓN CONTIGO! –Entonces Diane dispara su cañón a los globos de Pinkie. -¡YA ME CANSE DE OÍRTE Y VERTE PINKIE, NADA MAS TE ROMPAS LOS HUESOS EN EL SUELO VOY A DISPARARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PARA QUE QUEDES HECHA BETÚN DE COLOR ROJO Y ROSA!

-Qué pena… ahora sé que siente Adi con Dusk, me gustaría rescatarte te tu maldad pero ya no hay remedio… ni siquiera vas a descansar en paz cuando se ponga tu sol, vas a sufrir y me entristece mucho, una de mis niñas va a sufrir siempre. –Comento Pinkie sin querer quitarse del camino de la bala, la alicornio reía descontroladamente babeando mucho, pero la bala solo traspaso los globos sin romper ninguno. –Discúlpame lo que te voy a hacer niña, pero ya no puedes comprender mi situación, juro que rezare mucho por ti para que un poco de tu alma pueda encontrar algo de paz.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRUCO ES ESTE?! –Diane al ver que su primer ataque no le hizo nada a los globos siguió disparando, obteniendo el mismo resultado. -¡ESTOS NO SON GLOBOS, ES MAGIA, DE ALGÚN MODO HIZO QUE SU MAGIA DE SU SUCIA MARK TOMARA FORMA FÍSICA, NO PODRÉ REVENTAR LAS COSAS DE ESTA PUERCA!

-¡Te dije que ya no me llamaras puerca Diane! –Dijo Pinkie tomando una serpentina de entre su melena, cubriéndola de brillos, usándolo como látigo flagela a la alicornio, explotando cada vez que hacia contacto la serpentina con la piel. -¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los demás Diane, lo quieras o no!

-¡AY, DEJA DE HACER ESO YEGUA! –Grito Diane quitándose del rango del látigo. -¡NO CREÍ QUE TU FUERAS DE LAS QUE LE GUSTA DAR LATIGAZOS PINKIE, PENSÉ QUE TU RECIBIDAS, NO DABAS!

-¡Lo que hago con mi marido en la intimidad nos es tu asunto! ¡¿Quién crees que soy para presumirlo, Fluttershy?! –Señalo Pinkie ahora siendo ella quien rondaba a Diane. -¡Si sabes tanto de mi deberías saber que esas cosas soy muy recatada como mis padres, me gustan las cosas simples en la alcoba, y esto es lo más que vas a saber, pero tu siquiera creo que disfrutes del sexo, ya que eres una maldita viuda negra a la cual nadie se quiere acercar!

-¡YO NO NECESITO CONSOLADORES PARA SENTIRME BIEN PÚDICA ARROGANTE…!

-¡Aprendiz, esa Pie ya te está manipulando con sus palabras, además de que su fuerza aumento a tu nivel! –Señalo Doll viendo que su demonio había perdido el control de la pelea. -¡Aunque pueda tomar forma física su magia natural recuerda que tú tienes mi maravilloso metal en tus armas, destruye a esa maldita que no puede ver la cruda realidad, en la cual solo los seres como nosotros…!

-¡Ya me canse de su justificación pendejo de mierda! –Grito Pinkie tomando un cañón de su rival, transformándolo con su energía en uno de los cañones que ella usa, apuntando a la nada. -¡Sé que el autor se quedó sin frases de como justifican su locura, por eso ya no deberían decirlo, ya me lo aprendí, estando unidos humanos, ponys o lo que sea somos más fuertes, no lo contrario, y eso lo aprenderás a la mala contra tres seres que al fin se unirán en tu contra, como debió ser hace 1000 años aquí, y como yo no quiero que sigas viendo como peleo contra mi hija muy a mi pesar morboso te voy a cortar la señal satelital! –Entonces Pinkie dispara el cañón, la bala resplandeciente va al cielo desapareciendo, entonces Doll escucha un zumbido, se gira en esa dirección y ve como la bala iba directamente hacia él y su pantalla. -¡POR ESO ES QUE TE ODIO MUCHO PINKIE PIE!—Grito Furioso Doll usando su garra derecha para cortar completamente el proyectil en cuatro partes, -¡POBRE IDIOTA RETRASADA, SU CREÍSTE QUE TU BALÍN ME IBA A CORTAR LA SEÑAL DE ESTE GRAN ESPECTÁCULO TE HACE FALTA COMPLETAMENTE MASA GRIS EN ESO VACÍO QUE LLAMAS CRÁNEO…! Ay no puede ser. –Dark Doll noto que los cuatro pedazos de la bala empezaron a brillar más intensamente en rosa, lo que quería Pinkie era que la fuerza oscura del anabelchucky fuera la mecha para sus explosivos, evitando con eso que pudiera apagarlo, y la reacción es tan rápida que Doll no podría escapar tele transportándose. -¡SI MI APRENDIZ NO TE EXTERMINA PINKIE PIE, JURO QUE YO LO HARE CON EL MAYOR SADISMO QUE NINGÚN SER EN ESTE PLANO DIMENSIONAL JAMÁS HAYA VISTO O SENTIDO, YO ABORREZCO COMO NO TE DAS UNA IDEA A SERES TAN OPTIMISTAS COMO TÚ O ESA SUCIA DE SONÁMBULA…! –En ese momento se escuchan una serie de cuatro explosiones muy fuertes, eran fuegos artificiales de color rosa, y se oía como un gran bulto rebotaba en todas partes.

-Bien, ese degenerado morboso ya tiene sus propios problemas. –Dijo Pinkie tirando el cañón que uso. –Escucha Diane, yo sé que eres una perversa narcisista como todos los ojetes de este lugar a excepción de Deathsaurus, pero todavía puedes cambiar, arrepiente de tus crímenes, te aseguro que tu encierro en el tártaro será lo más tranquilo posible, no sé si como alicornio tendrás una larga vida, pero te aseguro que lo que resta de la mía te cuidare y rezare mucho por ti, igual mi descendencia de ser posible, ríndete para que pueda pedirle a Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadance y Fluttershy clemencia para tu caso.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE ME RINDA, PARA QUE ME ENCIERREN, QUE CLASE DE ESTÚPIDA PIENSAS QUE SOY, TÚ?! –Señalo Diane burlándose de Pinkie sacando dos armas de metal oscuro de detrás de ella. -¡¿ESA ES TU PROPUESTA?! ¡IDIOTA, SI ME OFRECIERAS QUE ME FUERA DE EQUESTRIA TAL VEZ LO CONSIDERARÍA, PERO TU PIENSAS QUE VOY A ESTAR A GUSTO ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES ACOLCHADAS, MEJOR YO TE MATO PARA QUE NO ME VEAS HACER TRAVESURAS MAMI!

-¿Y que más podría ofrecerte Diane? –Comento Pinkie empezando a sollozar, presionando en serio a la alicornio. –Es lo menos que se puede hacer para castigar tus espantosos crímenes… si Fluttershy, Lighting, y Sweetie estuvieran aquí no hubieran descansado hasta verte expirar, igual Rarity, Dashie y Collen, solo porque ellas están heridas y/o cansadas no lo hicieron, por favor, trato de salvarte la vida ya que a pesar de todo eres parte de mí, y me duele…

-¡Esto te va a doler más todavía Pinkie! -Señalo la alicornio oscura a punto de usar sus espadas como tijeras, ya a punto de partir a Pinkie a la mitad cuando esta se mueve tan rápido que parece que deja una estela con su figura, dándole en proceso una par de patadas a Diane, entonces sacando una ballesta de no sé dónde Pinkie lo usa para poner una cuerda, se agarra de esta como su fuera una tirolesa y le vuelve a golpear a su clon, azotándola en el suelo, la alicornio se vuelve a reponer y ve furiosa a su original . -¡MALDITA ANIMAL, DEJA HACERTE LA EUTANASIA PARA QUE YA NO SUFRAS POR MI!

-… Me duele mucho ver como terminaste. –Completo la frase que estaba diciendo Pinkie mientras se giraba para volver a ver a Diane de frente. –Esto debe ser el dolor que sienten los parientes de criminales y psicópatas, saber que alguien de tu familia es un monstruo, sintiéndose culpables por sus víctimas… ten un poco de empatía Diane, de verdad no quiero lastimarte, al principio si quería vengar a tus victimas… pero lo pensé mejor y ya no más, si pudiera abandonaría esta pelea y que otro de mis amigos la continuara, pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí… te imploro que ya desistas, puedes cambiar, si varias keres del mundo de Sunset se arrepintieron de sus culpas logrando algo de paz también tu puedes, no deseo seguir con esto.

-¡Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Pinkie, yo sí quiero terminar con esto! –Señalo Diane afilando sus espadas. -¡No estaré a gusto hasta verte sufrir como lo estabas haciendo hace unos momentos, chillando como la cerda que eres, pero tus malditas bastardas no sé cómo te pudieron liberar de mi veneno y mi manipulación mental, apoyados por esa cosa que está dentro del escudo, me di cuenta que aunque desee torturarte lo mejor es exterminarte, espero que tu espíritu quede penando para que veas como hago sufrir a tus hijas un tártaro en vida, incluyendo al gusano bastardo del umbrum, los voy a torturar por años, para que cuando mueran lo único que sientan sea odio, odio hacia ti por haberlas parido! –Entonces en lugar de enfurecerse por la amenaza Pinkie ríe irónicamente. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA YEGUA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA OSCURIDAD, NO ENTIENDES QUE A TUS CERDITAS LAS VOY A MATAR?!

-Mis pastelitos de colores son muy fuertes Diane, ellas tienen una estabilidad mental muy superior a la mía, y por ende a la tuya, no se quebrarían como tú piensas, y eso no va a pasar ya que hasta aquí llegas… ¡NO ES LO MISMO NO QUERER PELEAR QUE SI PODER HACERLO, YO VOY A CRIAR A MIS HIJOS PARA QUE SEAN MEJORES PONYS QUE YO, ESO INCLUYE AL PEQUEÑO CORCEL QUE ESTA PROTEGIENDO A SUS OTROS COMPAÑEROS, DE VERDAD NO QUERÍA HACERLO, PERO TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR LO QUE ES CAPAZ UNA MADRE PARA CUIDAR A SU FAMILIA, COMO MUCHAS VECES LO HIZO MI NOBLE MADRE CONMIGO Y MIS HERMANAS! –Entonces Pinkie hace estallar su aura, la cual cubre todo el lugar, Diane no puede creer lo que está presenciando. -¡DE VERDAD INTENTE REMEDIAR ESTO POR LA VÍA PACIFICA, ´PERO TU NO QUISISTE ESTÚPIDA, ESTO FUE PROVOCADO POR TI, ESPERANDO QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS SE COMPORTARAN COMO TU, PERO LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LOS HABITANTES DE ESTE MUNDO SON SERES QUE QUIEREN VIVIR FELICES SIN PERJUDICAR A LOS DEMÁS, LOS OJETES COMO TÚ SON LOS MENOS! –Entonces Pinkie aparece enfrente de Diana nada más termina su frase. -¡Y NO LLAMES CERDITAS A MIS HIJAS NI GUSANO A FUROR, UNA MISERABLE SABANDIJA QUE DESPRECIO EL AMOR DESDE QUE APARECIÓ NO TIENE NINGUNA AUTORIDAD PARA INSULTAR A MIS INOCENTES POTRILLOS, SI LO VUELVES A HACER… SABES DE TODOS MODOS NO LO ENTENDERÁS NUNCA, TE LO DIGA CON PALABRAS O A PATADAS, ASÍ QUE MEJOR TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, TODAVÍA DEBEMOS DERROTAR A MAS DEMONIOS Y RESCATAR A CELESTIA DE LA COSA PARECIDA A TI QUE LE CREO DOLL!

-¡Lo dices como si de verdad fuera posible que ustedes ponys miserables puedan sobrevivir a mi designios, si una alicornio se decide no deja ni rastro de sus enemigos, como lo hizo en su momento Faust, AHORA VERAS MI VERDADERO PODER PUERCA MUGROSA! –Entonces es Diane quien hace estallar su aura, superando a la de Pinkie, volviéndose más alta y fornida. -¡CON ESTE PODER VOY HACERTE COMIDA PARA PERROS, PERO NO MERECES NI ESO PIE, SERÁS COMIDA DE INMUNDOS GUSANOS COMO ESE FUROR!

-¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE YA NO INSULTES A MI NIÑO! –Grito Pinkie lazándose sobre Diane, (Bien, la idiota cometió el mismo error de hace unos momentos, se enfureció y por ende su conexión con no solo con un elemento, sino con los dos los va a perder, cuando falle su ataque le voy a partir su asqueroso cráneo), pensó Diane que su estrategia había funcionado de nuevo, se prepara para agredir a Pinkie con su espadas, pero al hacerlo la terrestre súbitamente retrocede y es la alicornio quien se queda sin guardia. -¡Bobita, caíste en mi juego, ya no me harás caer como al principio de esto! –Menciono Pinkie burlándose como una pequeña niña, entonces uso confeti que cubrió con su poder para contraatacar, haciendo que le explotara todo a la alicornio. -¡De esto se trata la vida Diane, uno debe aprender de sus errores, si uno no lo hace su existencia será muy miserable y probablemente muy corta!

-¡ESTO NO ES LÓGICO!

-Sabes que yo me guio por la lógica pequeña.

-¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE LO QUE CREES PENDEJA ROSADA! –Señalo Diane levantándose después de recibir el ataque. -¡Se supone que tu pinkie-sentido está muy ligado con tus emociones, por eso casi los perdiste durante diez años, por la depresión de perder a tus patéticos compañeros, y ahora SE QUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS SON PEORES, ESTAS TRISTE POR LAS BASURAS QUE EXTERMINE, Y SE QUE EN SERIO ME ODIAS, LO SIENTO EN TU FUERZA DE LOS GOLPES QUE ME DAS, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE HACE ALGUNOS MOMENTOS QUE SOLO COMBATÍAS CON TU FUERZA DE TERRESTRE AHORA USAS TU PODERES ELEMENTALES ADEMÁS DE ESTA, CASI IGUALANDO MI PODER DE ALICORNIO! ¡¿POR QUÉ UNA VERSIÓN DE MI QUE ES MAS DÉBIL QUE YO DEFINITIVAMENTE ME PUEDE SEGUIR EL PASO Y NO LA PUEDO DESGRACIAR CON MIS ATAQUES?!

-De verdad eres como una niña, a la que nadie le enseño algo, no puedes entenderlo. –Comento Pinkie viendo con mucha lastima su clon, quien empezó a rechinar horriblemente su dentadura. –Es cierto mocosa hija de la oscuridad, mi odio hacia ti no ha disminuido, así como la lástima que te tengo y la melancolía por los que mataste sin motivo, pero yo tengo algo que tú no Diane, y por lo que has demostrado hasta el momento nunca lo vas a obtener si no cambias algo de tu alma… si aún tienes algo de alma, que desaparecerá así como vas.

-¡¿Y ESO QUE SERIA HABLADORA DEL ABISMO?!

-Amor. –Respondió Pinkie lo más simple que pudo. –Mis niños me lo recordaron, yo recibo mucho amor, y porque no decirlo, también lo doy, si me puedo molestar o entristecerme, pero si recuerdo las experiencias felices con mis seres queridos me harán llevadero el mal rato y no caeré en la desesperación y la ira como hace algunos momentos, por lo consiguiente mi vínculos con el árbol no serán débiles, si no muy fuertes, y es cierto… tu poder es más grande que el mío, pero también sé que TÚ NO ME GANARAS SI NO RECONOCES TUS ERRORES COMO LO HICE YO.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES GANAR TIEMPO PARA QUE ESAS TRES PERRAS QUE HERÍ SE RECUPEREN! –Se quejó Diane liberando mucha aura ofensiva, tele transportándose enfrente de Pinkie. -¡YA ENTENDÍ TU ABSURDO PLAN, QUIERES QUITARME SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TU AMIGAS SE MEDIO CUREN Y QUE TE AYUDEN EN MI CONTRA, PERO NO TE VOY A DAR OPORTUNIDAD PINKIE, NI JUNTÁNDOSE LAS CUATRO SE COMPARAN CON MI PODER MALIGNO ACTUAL!

-Tienes razón, ni juntándome con Dashie, Rares y Collen te podríamos superar en fuerza, en este momento solo Flutters y Bloomie son tan fuertes como tú, y Jazzie y Twily no están tan lejos. –En ese instante Pinkie sonríe irónicamente. –Pero sigo opinando lo mismo, si no cambias algo NO ME PODRÁS GANAR A MI, LOS CUATRO QUE TE INDIQUE TE HARÍAN PEDAZOS EN UN SANTIAMÉN.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE DE QUE UNA SOLA YEGUA SALGAN TANTAS TONTERÍAS EN SOLO MOMENTO, YA MUÉRETE BASTARDA! –Entonces Diane dispara un gran rayo sobre Pinkie a bocajarro. -¡Rayos, esa yegua se equivocó de estrategia, al provocar a esa cosa solo ocasiono que decidiera a matarla rápidamente!

-Si no comprendes la idea mejor no hables mierda Brutalidad. –Señalo Cólera terminando de curar a Rarity de su herida por lo menos superficialmente. –Espero que con esto tu magia natural te pueda continuar sanando internamente Rarity, ya que me concentre en reponer tu aura que en sanarte físicamente, ya estoy muy cansada y lo que hizo la cosa esa no me ayudo.

-Gracias Collen, sin lo que me hiciste además de la herida física se hubiera terminado de partir mi aura por mantener el escudo, espero reponerme rápido. –Señalo Rarity pudiéndose levantar. –Ahora ya puedo mantener el escudo sin desgastarme tanto, aunque aún requeriré la pequeña pero fabulosa ayuda de mi Joya y de su hermano, ya que tú debes ver a Rainbow todavía y no podría pedirte ese favor, ya que tú también estás extenuada Collen, por enfrentarte antes a otro demonio para ganar la libertad de estos angelitos… y la del caballero de aquí.

-¿Tú joya? –Se preguntó Cólera al ver cómo le hablaba Rarity a esa cría, para reírse un poco para sí. –Bueno, espero que eso se haga oficial, mis pequeños ya deben crecer con alguien que los quiera y proteja, ya que los que los engendraron solo quieren aprovecharse de ellos.

-Entonces por lo que estás hablando, deduzco… que tuviste que tomar una decisión muy difícil Cólera, ya que ustedes vinieron solas, creí que después de vencer a Rabia tendrías un escuadrón pequeño bajo tu mando.

-Y ni uno quiso seguirme, quieren seguir en las mismas, ahora no culpo a mi hermano por abandonar a nuestro pueblo, pero si puedo culparlo por abandonarme a mí y mis hijos. –Señalo Cólera mientras revisaba a Rainbow y a Brutalidad, quien no podía ni hablar al tener cerca de la umbrum purificada. –Pero eso lo discutiré con él a solas cuando tenga oportunidad, ahora requiero que los potros de más edad se acerquen. –Dijo Collen viendo a Furor, Joya y los otros tres mayores. –Les voy a enseñar a curar con cristales, para que me ayuden a cerrarle las heridas a Rainbow y a Brutalidad, ya que mi aura se desgasto por ayudar a Rarity, su herida era de consideración y no podía tomar riesgos para enseñarles en ese momento.

-¡Pero Cólera, a Pinkie le dio un gran rayo de esa cosa, y no se ve que lo haya soportado, en lugar de ayudar a estos mejor ve a salvar…!

-Reaccionas muy violentamente de siempre Furor, si en lugar de irte me hubieras escuchado cuando regrese, hubieras ido por tus hermanos sin tener que suplicar ya ayuda de unos borrachos miserables, sin exponerte a la locura de tu madre, pero ya no tiene remedio. –Menciono Collen tomando del casco a Furor, mientras que los otros jóvenes se acercaron lentamente. –Y no te preocupes por tu mamá, tu verdadera mamá, seguramente ya debes sentirlo, pero no sabes cómo definirlo con palabras, estás preocupado pero te aseguro que Pinkie está bien, ahora necesito que aprendas esto.

-¡SI APRÉNDELO, TOTAL TE VA A SERVIR PARA TODA TU VIDA… LOS 7 SEGUNDOS QUE DURARA TU VIDA! –Señalo Diane preparando otra descarga de la misma intensidad con la que creyó pulverizar a Pinkie. -¡ÓYEME BIEN GUSANO INMUNDO, NO TIENES QUE SUFRIR MUCHO, TAN SOLO ACEPTA QUE PRONTO TE ENVIARE CON LA PUERCA RÁPIDAMENTE, DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE SOY PIADOSA CONTIGO, EN LUGAR DE TORTURARTE POR AÑOS CÓMO LO HARE CON LAS CERDITAS TU TE VAS A IR RÁPIDAMENTE CON LA TONTA QUE QUERÍA ADOPTARTE…!

-Te he advertido hasta el límite que ya no insultes a mis hijos degenerada zorra. –Menciono Pinkie detrás de Diane, quien al oírla se puso toda pálida abriendo completamente los ojos. -¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza idiota, basura? –Entonces Pinkie agarra a su clon para verla directamente, lo cual la espanto al extremo, el rostro de la terrestre no se veía a la tonta de siempre, era el rostro de una yegua decidida a hacer lo que sea por su familia sin tener dudas. –No me importa si eres alicornio, nadie te da derecho a insulta y menospreciar a ningún pony u otro ser, todos merecemos el mismo respeto, pero tú no te cansas de insultarme a mí y mis niños, felicitaciones, lograste hartarme, y lo lograste no insultándome a mí, sino a mis pequeños y mis hermanos, estas bien condenada Diane… y lo peor que a pesar de todo aún sigo teniéndote lastima… lamento que no pude regresarte al menos al estanque, no te habrías corrompido a este nivel, y tal vez donde están el resto de mis copias… haya tranquilidad.

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTA BAZOFIA TUYA PIE, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS ÓRGANOS DE TU CUERPO PARA QUE YA NO HAGAS TUS TRUCOS DE FERIA! –Entonces Diane comienza a dar coces, atacando con su magia y con sus armas decidida a hacer pedazos a Pinkie, pero esta esquiva todos ataques cuando están a punto de golpearla, poniendo guardia con algunos. -¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡NO PUEDO GOLPEARTE CON NADA, Y CUANDO LO HAGO TU TE DEFIENDES DEL DAÑO, PERO NO PUEDES ATACARME, NADA MAS TE CANSES DE ESQUIVAR TE VOY A MACHACAR… ARGH! –Entonces Pinkie contrataca después de una combinación de Diane, notándose la venas de los ojos de la alicornio. –N-n—no… Me golpeaste… muy fuerte y yo no lo vi venir… no lo note… Se supone que soy igual de rápida que tú… los huesos donde me pegaste están rotos… todo el daño que te pude hacer en todo este rato… tú me lo hiciste en segundos… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!

-Ya se lo que está pasando… esa cosa si es más fuerte y rápida que Pinkie… pero realmente no sabe cómo aprovecharlo. –Señalo Furor analizando lo último de la pelea. –Era Dark Doll que al ver que la cosa tenia desventaja la hacía de director técnico, recomendándole cosas para cambiar la corriente… por eso Pinkie no solo corto la comunicación para no escuchar al ojete, también lo hizo para que él no la guiara si perdía la cabeza como ahora, yo enserio creí que solo ya no quería escuchar las pendejadas de Doll, pero previo muy bien lo que pasaría en estos instantes.

-¡De verdad eres muy sorprendente hijo, analizaste muy bien lo que de verdad hice al calmarte! -Señalo Pinkie poniéndose al lado del escudo mientras que Diane en su desesperación empezó a patear desesperada el piso. -¡Por eso Collen no esta tan presionada ya que creyó en mí, ahora de verdad Furor también necesito que creas que podremos salir de esto, si ustedes pequeños me dan su apoyo yo les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Yo… te creo. –Dijo inocentemente el potro umbrum. –DE verdad creo que tú nos podrás salvar… mamá.

-Como les dije a tus otras hermanas Furor, con su fe podré superar cualquier reto, pensando en la alegría que me causan. –Dijo Pinkie sintiéndose muy afortunada de tenerlo en su vida. –Ahora trata de aprender a curar con Collen, será algo muy beneficioso para ti.

-Pero eso no me serviría en…

-No me rezongues hijo, si como madre te digo que necesitas aprender algo lo vas hacer, si tienes el don de dar primeros auxilios mágicamente no lo vas a desperdiciar, y esto no está en contra de lo que quieras hacer de adulto, tu podrás hacer lo que quieras mientras no sea ser un criminal. –Menciono Pinkie dando su primera orden a Furor como su madre, este como cualquier niño con padres abnegados solo asiente que le obedecerá con la testa. –Qué bueno que comprendiste mi cielo, ahora deja que mami termine este asunto para poderte abrazar como debieron hacerlo cuando naciste, no culpes a tu nana de eso, ella tenía que proteger a los demás pequeños, realizando una gran labor, por eso la admiro mucho.

-Si… yo también admiro a Cólera por eso… sin tener que hacerlo nos trataba como umbrums, no como cosas o animales…

-¡YA CIERREN SU MELOSA Y ASQUEROSA BOCA, PAR DE IDIOTAS! –Se levantó Diane notándose que vomito mucha sangre, en su cuerpo se veía muy golpeado, Pinkie de nueva cuenta le pone toda su atención. -¡YO NO NECESITO LA GUÍA DE MI AMO PARA DESTRUIRTE, USARE TODO MI PODER PARA LOGRARLO, Y DISFRUTARE CUANDO ESE BASTARDO VEA COMO EXPIRAS Y ENLOQUECE DE TRISTEZA!

-Sigues haciendo la misma amenaza, mira niña yo sé que eres capaz de eso y de mucho más, pero el detalle esta que ya no te voy hacer caso, tan solo me voy a concentrar en vencerte y cuidar a mis seres queridos, lo que ocurra después lo resolveré al momento de ser necesario, te pido de nueva cuenta que te rindas, para que pueda conseguirte la ayuda que de verdad necesitas, en serio a diferencia tuya yo no soy capaz de quitar la vida de alguien.

-¡Y ESA MANERA DE PENSAR SERA LA CAUSA DE QUE TU VIDA TERMINE PREMATURAMENTE PINKIE PIE! –Señalo Diane levantándose mientras su aura empezaba a generar rayos oscuros, destruyendo todo lo que era tocado por estos, Pinkie solo se hacía de lado para esquivar las descargas, la alicornio afilo sus espadas con la misma energía haciéndola brillar con un destello morado oscuro, emanando un halo muy diabólico de estas. -¡BIEN MAMITA, LO HICISTE, LOGRASTE QUE ME DECIDIERA A COMBATIRTE A TOPE, CON ESTO A MI ENEMIGO NIO SIQUIERA SABE LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ, Y QUEDA DE MANERA TAL QUE INCLUSO A SONATA LE DARIA ASCO, LA ÚNICA DESVENTAJA ES QUE NO SUFRE POR SER DEMASIADO RÁPIDO Y NO DISFRUTO SU DOLOR!

-¿Y esa amenaza en que se diferencia de las otras que me has dicho Diane?

-¡MALDITA HOCICUDA! -Relincho la alicornio oscura embistiendo con todo su poder a Pinkie, para de inmediato elevándola con sus espadas con dos cortes seguidos, para después dispararle con sus cañones oscuros, para rematarla con su magia oscura. -¡¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ PINKIE?! ¡ESTE MARAVILLOSO PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE TU RECHAZASTE YO LA APROVECHO TOTALMENTE, SI HUBIERAS SEGUIDO TUS DESEOS MAS PROFUNDOS SERIAS COMO YO, PERO DECIDISTE SER UNA POBRE IDIOTA QUE SE APOYA EN SU SUCIAS RELACIONES!

-Es cierto… por mis sucias relaciones que tengo… han hecho la yegua que soy ahora… -Comento Pinkie saliendo del cráter que se formó del último ataque, viéndose lastimada, pero sin perder su poder arcoíris. –Y por eso estoy muy agradecida con mi vida, he tenido desde que tengo memoria una maravillosa vida, y esto hace que }los momentos malos pueda soportarlos, pero tu Diane deseas que lo malo sea lo predominante, y eso es tan bajo y ruin… pero como ya te dije, yo no soy así, yo busco que todos los que conozco sean felices, pero no de la manera enfermiza que tu buscas… si no quieres aceptar mi ayuda bien, es tu decisión enferma, pero ya no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo de las tuyas, pero tampoco te eliminare, ¡voy a encerrarte y que los jueces y psiquiatras decidan tu destino, YO NO LO VOY A HACER, COMO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN DE TU JEFE, QUERÍAN CORROMPERME PARA QUE AMBAS NOS VOLVIÉRAMOS UN DEMONIO COMO EL!

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿CÓMO SABIAS QUE MI AMO DESEABA QUE NOS VOLVIÉRAMOS UN DEMONIO FUSIONADO?!

-¡Porque querían usar mi cuerpo para obtener mi fuerza, era lo más lógico! –Indico Pinkie mientras hacía destellar su aura, las cual parecían pequeños globos y fuegos artificiales muy hermosos. -¡No permitiré que logren su objetivo, ya no caeré en la duda, depresión y desesperación, me voy a apoyar en mi querida familia para poder superar los momentos oscuros, e igual lo hare con ellos, demostrándote a ti y a tu amo de mierda que su concepto de felicidad está muy, pero muy mal!

-¡NO IDIOTA, ES TU CONCEPTO ABSURDO DE LA RISA EL QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ERRADO, SI TRATAS A LOS DEMÁS CON LO QUE TU CREES QUE ES EL RESPETO SEGURAMENTE TE TRAICIONARAN LUEGO, EL VERDADERO RESPETO ES QUE TE TEMAN, QUE TE ODIEN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, NO SABES EL PLACER QUE ME DA VER LA DESESPERACIÓN DE LOS OJOS DE LOS QUE LIBERO DE LA VIDA, Y VER COMO ANTES DE MORIR ENLOQUECEN PARA VOLVERSE BESTIAS Y COMO MATAN COMO ESO, ENTONCES YA CUMPLÍ COMO PONY, ESA ES LA VERDAD ABSOLUTA, LA LOCURA ES LA VERDADERA ILUMINACIÓN Y SABIDURÍA!

-¡¿Entonces según tus creencias todos deberíamos ser bestias sin empatía, para lograr la iluminación, o sea hacer lo contrario que creen los ponys marwari?!

-¡EXACTO PINKIE! –Señalo descaradamente Diane. -¡¿SI DE TODOS NOS VAMOS A MORIR ENTONCES PORQUE NO DIVERTIRNOS COMO SE NOS PEGUÉ LA GANA?!

-¡ERROR, ESE CONCEPTO NO ESTA PARA NADA BIEN! ¡¿HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS DAÑANDO A LOS DEMÁS, HACER SUFRIR A NUESTROS PRÓJIMOS PARA CONSEGUIR SATISFACCIÓN PERSONAL?! ¡SI TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS SIGUIERAN ESA DOCTRINA NI SI QUIERA HABRÍAMOS EVOLUCIONADO AS ESTE NIVEL, NOS HABRÍAMOS EXTINGUIDO HACE MUCHAS LUNAS, ESCÚCHAME NIÑA, LOS GRUPOS TIENEN MAS POSIBILIDADES DE SOBREVIVIR QUE LOS SERES SOLITARIOS, POR ESO LAS MANADAS DE HERBÍVOROS Y LAS JAURÍAS DE CARNÍVOROS SON MUCHOS MAS QUE LOS ANIMALES QUE SON ERMITAÑOS!

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TU COMPRENDAS LA VERDAD CON TU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO PINKIE PIE, POR TU IGNORANCIA VOY A CASTIGARTE CON LA MUERTE! –Señalo Diane preparándose para atacar con todo su poder. -¡Desgraciadamente voy a gastar mucha de mi fuerza así, que tendré que irme para evitar que alguna de tus amiguitas se aproveche de mí, pero no me importara ya que cumpliré con mi mayor objetivo, EL CUAL ES DESTRUIRTE, PARA QUE SUFRAS EN EL TÁRTARO QUE NO VERAS A TUS HIJAS CRECER… LOS DÍAS ANTES DE QUE LAS CORROMPA Y SE VUELVAN COMO YO, ESE ES MI SEGUNDO OBJETIVO EN MI VIDA, VOLVERÉ A TUS HIJAS LO QUE SON EN REALIDAD, DEMONIOS SIN ALMA Y PIEDAD!

-¡No sabes cómo me estas facilitando que yo quiera detenerte Diane, por toda la mierda que sale de tu pinche boca, no voy a dejarte escapar, debes empezar a pagar tus pecados en vida, además tengo que tratar de ayudarte para que veas tus errores, ES ALGO QUE TENGO QUE INTENTAR HACER, YA QUE SI SOLO TE ENCIERRO O TE MATO NO SERIA YO MISMA!

-¡BAH, PENDEJA, NI AUNQUE DE MILAGRO ME GANARAS Y ME CAPTURARAS YO NO ACEPTARÍA TU AYUDA PARA NADA, SI TU NO ACEPTASTE LA MIA!

-¡ESO QUE BUSCABAS HACER DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA AYUDA, ERA QUE DESAMPARA A MIS HIJOS, PERO LO QUE QUIERO…! –Entonces a Pinkie le salen lágrimas de pena por su clon, la cual al ver ese gesto se traumatizo más. -¡… ES DE VERDAD AYUDARTE CON TU ENFERMEDAD, COMO QUIERO AYUDAR A TODOS MIS CONOCIDOS A SER VERDADERAMENTE FELICES, YO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ DE VERDAD, NO CREYENDO UNA LOCURA, HAY MAS COSAS QUE LA SOLEDAD… VOY A ENSEÑARTE ESO PORQUE TE LO DEBO DIANE!

-¡Ya te dije hasta el cansancio QUE YO NO ESTOY ENFERMA DE LA CABEZA PINKIE PIE! -Grito Diane poniendo una mueca demencial escupiendo mucho, haciendo que Pinkie suspirara frustrada. -¡LOS LOCOS SON USTEDES EN CREER QUE LAS COSAS ESPANTOSAS SE SOLUCIONARAN CON SOLO FE Y CONFIANZA!

-¡Pues con algo se empieza tonta! –Señalo Pinkie mientras se preparaba para embestir. -¡Pero no soy tan crédula como tú piensas, debes tener esperanza pero poniendo de tu parte para conseguirlo, pero tú le tuviste miedo a esa parte de la vida, y como dijo el enanito verde en esa película que era mala, pero no tan mala como la siguiente y del mismo nivel de la tercera que realidad era la sexta, "El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento" y tú mi pobre niña sufres mucho miedo! Ahora lo comprendo… le temes a todos…no eres como tu dijiste mi parte "lista"… eres la copia de mi parte temerosa… eres la Pinkie que teme que la dejen sola… y por eso prefieres alejarte para que no te dañen… por eso reaccionas con tanta ira al matar… eres como un animal acorralado, el miedo que tienes no te deja pensar con claridad… piensas que mejor hacer el daño tu primero antes de que te lo provoquen a ti… por eso cuando viste a Dark Doll por primera vez… le tuviste el mismo pánico que yo le tuve, sabias que no lo podrías vencer, por eso te uniste a él, para evitar que te dañara… pero si tienes la oportunidad le harás lo que al resto… por favor Diane ya no dejes que tú miedo te subyugue, la vida no es dar por sentado lo peor siempre, puedes esperar cosas buenas también.

-¡YA NO SOPORTO TUS LADRIDOS PERRA DEL AVERNO! –Relincho Diane arrojándose sobre Pinkie para darle una combinación de golpes que la portadora apenas puede contener. -¡YO NO SOY LO QUE DESCRIBISTE, YO SOY LO QUE REALMENTE ERES POR DENTRO PIE!

-¡CLARO QUE ES CIERTO, ERES LA PINKIE QUE CAYO DERROTADA A SU PROPIO SUFRIMIENTO, Y POR ESO DESEAS CAUSARLO PARA COMPENSAR TU DOLOR, SI YO COMPARTO MI RISA TU COMPARTES TU ANGUSTIA, DE VERDAD NOS PARECEMOS DEMASIADO, Y POR ESO YA DEBES SABER QUE YA NO TE ABANDONARE, AUNQUE PAREZCA IMPOSIBLE VOY A DARTE LA FELICIDAD QUE NECESITAS PARA QUE PUEDAS SALIR DEL LADO OSCURO, SE QUE TIENES ALGO DE BONDAD DENTRO DE TI!

-¡YO NO SOY DARTH VADER MI QUERIDA "LUKE", MAS BIEN SOY COMO DARTH SIDIUS, EL LADO OSCURO ESTA EN MI HASTA LA MEDULA, Y SI NO QUIERES VENIR A LA OSCURIDAD CONMIGO ENTONCES TE MANDARE A LA OTRA OSCURIDAD, DE LA CUAL NADIE REGRESA JAMÁS!

-Voy a salvarte… ¡VOY A SALVARTE HIJA! –Pinkie ya no escuchaba las amenazas de su clon, estaba concentrada en poder sacarla del abismo en donde se encontraba, sin notarlo Diane lloro un poco al ver decidida de esa manera a Pinkie- -¡Si, tienes nobleza todavía, te duele lo que has hecho, descuida hija, voy a hacerte ver la luz!

-¡YA NO ME HABLES, YA NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS DICIENDO ESAS LOCURAS PINKIE! –Señalo Diane moviendo su cabeza haciendo negaciones. -¡¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES DICIENDO ESTAS COSAS?! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTA SER ASÍ! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO VES?! ¡HACE ALGUNOS MOMENTOS ME QUERÍAS ELIMINAR SIN IMPORTARTE NADA DE LO QUE SENTÍA! ¡¿QUÉ PENSASTE PARA HACER ESTO TAN DIFERENTE?! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE SIENTAS ESTO POR MI, NO LO NECESITO Y NI LO QUIERO, LO QUE YO QUIERO Y DE VERDAD ME GUSTARÍA TENER… VETE A LA CHINGADA, NO MERECES SABERLO!

-Ya veo… tu no querías matarme…

-¡Eres una idiota, si yo misma te dije que no quería hacerlo!

-Pero no me dijiste la verdadera razón… tu querías quebrarme… para que fuéramos compañeras, querías… quieres una familia, una familia de dementes como de varias películas, pero que a pesar de su enfermedad… se aman, por eso también estas interesada en mis hijas… tus hermanas, quieres que te acompañemos en tu soledad y demencia.

-¡YA BASTA, YA NO GRUÑAS PUERCA, YO NO PUEDO DESEAR ESO, YA TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTA LA SOLEDAD, YO NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME ABANDONE Y SUFRIR POR ESO…! ¡¿PERO QUE ACABO DE RELINCHAR?!

-¡Y YA ME LO CONFIRMASTE, TU VERDADERO DESEO ES QUE SEAMOS TU FAMILIA, EN TUS TÉRMINOS! –Indico Pinkie sacando su cañón favorito de fiestas, entonces lo cargo con algo que saco de su melena. -¡NO ES MALO LO QUE ANHELAS MI NIÑA, MUCHOS HUÉRFANOS LO DESEAN, LO MALO ES QUE QUIERES QUE SEAMOS UNA FAMILIA DE MONSTRUOS, PODEMOS SER FAMILIA SIN TENERLE MIEDO A LOS DEMÁS, SIN HACERLES LO QUE TU PIENSAS QUE TE HARÁN, VOY A DARTE LA AYUDA QUE NECESITAS DIANE, DE VERDAD LAMENTO SI TENGO QUE HERIRTE, PERO ES POR TU BIEN, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS PERDONARME ALGÚN DÍA!

-¡EL MAESTRO DOLL Y SONATA TIENEN RAZÓN, LOS ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS TE LIMITAN! –Señalo Diane arrojándose sobre Pinkie con todas armas agarradas a la vez con su telequinesis. -¡LA ÚNICA MANERA DE LIBERARME DE ESE PUTO VENENO ES QUE TE EXTERMINE, ASÍ YA NO DESEARE ESTAR CONTIGO YA QUE NO VAS A SEGUIR EXISTIENDO, Y TAMBIÉN HARE LO MISMO CON TUS OTRAS HIJAS!

-Entonces hazlo pequeña, si hubieras querido me hubieras matado desde hace mucho, tuviste muchas oportunidades en esta pelea, pero te contenías, Quieres hacer realidad ese deseo tuyo a como dé lugar, puedes… podemos lograr eso pero no de esa manera corrupta, tan solo detente un momento y piensa lo que realmente quieres y necesitas.

-¡YA DEJA DE DARME EL AVIÓN PINKIE, TE VOY A MOSTRAR QUE NO DEBES TOMAR A LA LIGERA MIS PALABRAS, ME CONFORMARE CON VER TU ULTIMO ALIENTO YA QUE NO QUISISTE QUE YO TE AYUDARA!

-Buscas lo correcto por las razones equivocadas, ya no debes temer mi pequeña potranca… lo pensé mucho y si, eso eres, tu eres de verdad la potrilla atrapada en el cuerpo de una yegua adulta, que vio lo cruel que puede ser el mundo, y eso hizo que tu mente se enfermara, ya no sufras porque te enseñare también el otro lado de la moneda, ¡que el mundo puede ser un lugar maravilloso para vivir!

-¡YA NO LADRES MAS, MALDITA OPTIMISTA IDIOTA, EL MUNDO ES UN LUGAR HORRIBLE, DONDE TODOS VENIMOS A SUFRIR, LO ÚNICO QUE YO HAGO ES MOSTRÁRSELO A TODOS UN POCO ANTES, SI NO SUFRÍAN POR MI LO HARÍAN DE OTRO MODO! –Entonces Diana empezó a mover rápidamente sus armas con su magia. -¡AHORA SI SE TERMINO PINKIE PIE, CON ESTA VELOCIDAD INCLUSO PODRÍA HACER RETAZOS A DASH! –Pero Pinkie no encendió su cañón para defenderse- ¡¿Qué pasa vieja bruja, temes que puedas matárteme con tu cañoncito?! ¡Pues eso causara tu muerte, tu estúpida fe, yo no me voy a parar ahora!

-¡Sra. Pinkie, reaccione por favor! –Grito Furor tratando de ir con Pinkie, pero Cólera lo agarro fuertemente. -¡Ya basta Furor, si como cosa no dejaba que ustedes crías se arriesgaran ahora con esta apariencia menos, además Pie no sé qué me haría si dejo que fueras con ella!

-¡Pero Cólera, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero debes comprender como me siento yo, yo no quiero que le pase nada a la pony que me trato con cariño después de ti!

-Entonces debes tener fe en Pinkie Pie pequeño corcel- -Comento Rarity ya recuperada de sus heridas. –Sin tus palabras de aliento y consejos Pinkie estaría muerta, o peor, ella se habría corrompido.

-¡Señora Rarity, ya se recuperó! –Señalo Furor, Rarity pensó que le quitaría algo de presión al chico, pero lo que hizo no exactamente eso. -¡¿ENTONCES QUE ESPERA PARA IR CON PINKIE Y AYUDARLA HOLGAZANA OJETE?!

-¡NIÑO, ERES UN PATÁN, A DIFERENCIA DE MI PEQUEÑA JOYA! … Calma Rarity, ponte en su lugar… mira chiquillo, sé que esto raya en lo absurdo… pero no debo meterme en esto por ahora, y si sientes el cariño que creo que le tienes sabes que tengo razón, Pinkie requiere estar sola ahora. –Entonces el potro trato de reclamar, pero pensó un momento y no dijo nadas, la que reacciono a ese comentario fue Rainbow. -¡AL DEMONIO CON ESTAS COSAS METAFÍSICAS DE UNICORNIOS Y DE… LA VERDAD NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR A PINKIE… COMO SEA, VOY AS QUITARLE A ESE FENÓMENO DE ENCIMA DE ELLA PARA SIEMPRE, NADIE AMENAZA A MIS HERMANAS NI A MIS SOBRINOS Y QUE SALGA CON LOS HUESOS SANOS!

-¡No Dash, no te dejare intervenir en este instante! –Señalo Rarity agarrando a Rainbow- ¡No puedo creer que este potro, a pesar de su juventud ya pensó en esta situación, no que tú te lanzaste al fuego, como siempre desde que te conozco!

-¡Es que no sé qué está buscando Pinkie con esto, sé que ella tiene la capacidad de enfrentar a esa alicornio y ganar, pero no sé qué está esperando, podría atacar tan rápidamente como ella y terminar esto, ya que su cambio tiene un límite y lo sabes, mientras que esa Diane ya será un alicornio incluso si vuelve a su estado de pony terrestre camuflado!

-Porque Pinkie… quiere saber si el alma de esta chica puede y merece ser salvada, y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, la cual será muy arriesgado para ella.

-¡¿Y crees que no me di cuenta de eso Rarity?! ¡Conozco a Pinkie desde que llegue a Ponyville, lo que quiere hacer va a requerir la mayor concentración que un pony, cualquier pony pueda lograr!

-Y sé que Pinkie es muy capaz de conseguirlo, recuerda que ella es tan organizada como Twilight, y eso no se lograr pensando en solo divertirse. –Señalo Rarity, entonces Rainbow hizo el amago de salir del escudo pero se detuvo con una mueca en el rostro, entonces Rarity la toma del cuello mientras asentía. –Gracias por comprender amiga, pero estate pendiente, si ocurre lo peor debemos estar listas para ayudar a nuestra hermana, usando toda la fuerza que podamos juntar en un golpe, para terminar este asunto de una vez por todas.

-Hecho. –Dijo Rainbow concentrándose para golpear de una manera eficaz y expedita, igual Rarity, mientras Diane ya estaba a punto de cortar completamente el cuerpo de Pinkie. -¡HASTA NUNCA PINKIE, TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME CREARAS PERO ESTO ES SOLO EL CICLO DE LA MALDITA VIDA, O TE MATAN O ASESINAS TU, SON POCOS LOS QUE CONOCEN MORIRSE DE VIEJOS! –Pero lo único que hizo Pinkie fue mirar tristemente a Diane soltando algunas lágrimas de pena. -¡YA BASTA, TUS LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO NO ME VAN A CONMOVER! -Entonces Diane ataco con todas sus armas con la intención de decapitar a Pinkie, esta siguió firme en su posición, mientras Rarity y Rainbow se prepararon para atacar ellas, todo se vio en cámara lenta, pero a punto de segar la vida de Pinkie Diane se paró, tan solo un momento, pero para ambas yeguas fue todo una vida, en ese pequeño lapso Diane miro a Pinkie de la misma manera que la veía ella. -¡¿POR QUÉ, PORQUE SIENTO TRISTEZA Y PENA?! ¡DEBERÍA SER FÁCIL ELIMINARTE, YA QUE TE ODIO MUCHO PORQUE NO QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME MISERABLE!

-¡Y esa es la respuesta Diane, contestaste las dudas de ambas sin darte cuenta! –Indico Pinkie reaccionando y preparando su cañón. -¡Quieres que este a tu lado y al negarte eso me odiaste, deseas ser feliz, tienes esperanza de redención!

-¡YA DEJA DE LADRAR PERRA, ESTO SOLO FUE UN TITUBEO, YA NO DUDARE Y TE HARE PAGAR POR NO ACEPTAR MI COMPAÑÍA! –Grita furiosa Diane haciendo sonar sus armas violentamente, continuando su agresión. -¡TAL VEZ TENGA ALGO DE TU ESTÚPIDA MANERA DE SER, PERO ES LO MENOS, LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI ES SOLO MALDAD Y OSCURIDAD!

-¡NO SOY INCAUTA DIANE, CLARO QUE SE ESO, ERES UNA MALDITA!

-¡¿ENTONCES SI LO SABES PORQUE DEMONIOS TE PORTAS DE ESA MANERA?!

-¡PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE TYREK O ESA SONATA TU TIENES UN POCO DE LUZ DE LA NOBLEZA EN TU INTERIOR, QUE ESTA CASI CUBIERTA POR ESA OSCURIDAD, POR ESO NO PUEDES DETENERTE EN REALIZAR ESTAS COSAS ESPANTOSAS, ALGO DENTRO DE TI QUIERE PARARTE PERO NO PUEDE YA QUE NO TIENE LA FUERZA PARA LOGRARLO!

-¡Eso que dice esa yegua no tiene lógica! –Comento Brutalidad enojado por esas palabras. -¡Si fuera así esa pendeja no me habría mutilado tan sádicamente!

-Dime Brutalidad, cuando esa yegua te empezó a lastimar, ¿lo hizo rápidamente? –Le cuestiono Cólera a Brutalidad, este se calló un momento. –Sé que recordarlo es doloroso amigo, pero necesito que me respondas por favor.

-De verdad te volviste más fastidioso que antes Cólera y eso es decir mucho… pues la desgraciada mientras preparaba su herramienta… se le quedaba viendo a esta y a mí por algunos minutos… por varios minutos, para después empezar a chingar, seguramente hacia eso para torturarme mentalmente antes de físicamente.

-O es lo que comento Pinkie. –Dijo Cólera meditando eso. –Ella dudaba en querer hacer eso, pero la oscuridad de su alma superaba esa pequeña conciencia, haciendo al final esas cosas horrorosas… ¡es lo mismo que nos pasa a la mayoría cuando queremos hacer daño, pero al revés, de verdad en eso también es un reflejo de lo que es Pinkie!

-¡MALDITA SÚCUBO UMBRUM, NO COMENTES LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! –Relincho Diane volteando a ver a Collen con una ansia violenta. -¡YO BUSCABA MARTIRIZAR A ESE IMBÉCIL HASTA…!

-¡MENTIRA DIANE! –Comento Pinkie haciendo que su copia se fijara de nuevo en ella. -¡COLLEN HABLA CON MUCHA SENSATEZ, DE VERDAD EL ESTANQUE HIZO UN REFLEJO TOTAL DE LO QUE SOY NORMALMENTE, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PUEDES CAMBIAR, TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE ERES INDEPENDIENTE, DEMUÉSTRALO, NO SIGAS LA HORRIBLE SENDA QUE PREPARO ESE LAGO DEL DEMONIO PARA TI HIJA, HAS CRECER TU LADO BONDADOSO!

-¡PUES DESCUIDA MAMI, ESO QUE DICES TU QUE TENGO YO ME ENCARGARE DE APAGARLO POR COMPLETO, YO NO QUIERO ANCLAS EN MI VIDA!

-¡NO PEQUEÑA, NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE BORRES LO POCO DE ESPERANZA QUE TIENES, YO VOY HACERLO CRECER Y BRILLAR, PARA QUE VEAS TUS ERRORES, PAGUES POR ESTOS Y DESPUÉS VEAS QUE LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOSA A PESAR DE SUS ALTIBAJOS, TE MOSTRARE QUE INCLUSO SERES TAN CONFUNDIDOS COMO TÚ PUEDEN TENER ESPERANZA DE TENER UN MEJOR MAÑANA CON EL TRATAMIENTO ADECUADO!

-¡YA CÁLLATE PUERCA! –Entonces Diane ataca rápidamente a Pinkie, esta no reacciono, todos pensaron que Diane por su enfado logro atacar a Pinkie sin dudar, todo se vio en cámara lenta, la agresión, como Rarity y Rainbow fueron de inmediato a salvar a Pinkie, como Cólera empieza a crear un cristal para curar a su amiga esperando lo peor, pero en una fracción de segundo cuando las armas empezaron a cortar a Pinkie Diane de nuevo se detuvo, dudo en una milésimas de segundos. -¿Por qué… POR QUÉ TIENES RAZÓN SOBRE MI PINKIE?

-Porque… podría decirse que te conozco bien pequeña, tú eres la Pinkie que solo tuvo un mal día y que tuvo la mala fortuna de que nadie la ayudo hasta hoy. –Comento Pinkie limpiando las lágrimas de la que ya consideraba su clon, sino una hija a la que no pudo guiar. –Pequeña debes estar al límite para poderte detener, pero sé que no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ¿me dejas ayudarte? Sé que te lastimare y lo siento, pero ambas sabemos que tu oscuridad interior es muy fuerte, y cuando tome de nuevo el control ya no podré hacer algo, es ahora o nunca…

-Está bien… apresúrate… -Dijo Diane cerrando los ojos. –Y yo sé que suena muy hipócrita… pero de verdad lo siento, me arrepiento de todo el daño que le hice a mis victimas…

-Ya no digas nada mi pequeña, ya lo sé… -Entonces Pinkie dispara su cañón a quemarropa sobre Diane, la munición de este eran confeti y serpentinas muy brillantes, que le explotaban en todo el cuerpo de la alicornio, pero parecía que no le hacía daño, incluso sonreía, (esta sensación, a pesar de que duele… me gusta) pensó para sí misma Diane mientras caía para perder el sentido, (quiero que estas sensaciones… las vuelva a sentir) entonces antes de caer al piso Pinkie la sostiene para evitar que se golpeara volviendo a su estado natural, entonces le besa la frente. –Ya mi pequeña, tus hermanas, tu padre y yo vamos a curarte, y entre todos vamos a ayudar para que expíes todas tus culpas, ahora tan solo duerme y que sueñes por primera vez con los angelitos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?! –Se preguntó Cólera, para ella, los niños, Brutalidad y Rarity lo último que ocurrió no lo vieron por lo rápido que fue, fueron tan solo segundos. -¡Lo último que note es que esa bestia ya tenía a Pinkie en sus garras, y no sé cómo ahora es que fue ella quien le gano!

-Por favor Collen, como a ti no te gusta que le digan obscenidades y apodos a tus niños, a mí no me gusta que a mi niña le digan bestia y otras palabras de ese tipo, a pesar de que ella hizo cosas… que no puedo describir. –Comento Pinkie mientras limpiaba las heridas de Diane. –Ahora si no les molesta quisiera consolarla por un momento, a pesar de que está dormida, debo demostrarle que la cuidare de ahora en adelante, pero ambas sabemos que es peligrosa, nada más termine Collen y Rarity requiero que la encierren en un cristal especial, para que podamos llevárnosla al hospital especial de Canterlot, para que pueda iniciar su tratamiento para su enfermedad mental.

-¡Pero esta cosa hizo… me hizo…!

-Brutalidad… cálmate. –Señalo Collen poniendo uno de sus casco frente a su compañero umbrum. –Sé que le tienes rabia con mucha razón… pero nosotros no hacíamos cosas muy diferentes que digamos, sería muy dos caras no hacer lo que dijo Pinkie, ya que ellos tuvieron esa cortesía con nosotros… está bien amiga, también voy a curarle tanto sus heridas como las tuyas lo mejor que pueda, y que por la reina Faust no desperdicie esta oportunidad tú clon.

-No es mi clon… es mi hija, que irónico, yo no podía tener hijos, pero ya son dos veces me dan más de uno en dos días. –Dijo Pinkie mientras Collen se le acercaba para empezar a curarlas, mientras Rarity también se le acercó para hacer lo que le pidieron, diciéndose para sí misma. -Al fin y al cabo, el elemento de la risa nace del elemento de la esperanza original. –Entonces el grupo guardo silencio, y a pesar del lugar todos se sintieron en paz, incluso el demonio que acaban de someter.


	45. Hora de mostrar lo que puedo ser

**Capítulo XLV.**

 **Hora de demostrar lo que realmente puedo ser.**

-¡Sabia que los nuevos asociados de lord Doll eran pura basura, no puedo creer que la cosa esa que el grandioso pudo darle existencia independiente no pudo con la sociópata de Pinkie Pie! –Se quejó Deathsaurus, mientras se cubría entre varios escombros, la pelea que sostenía con Fluttershy derribo donde tenía su gimnasio, el cual era bastante amplio. -¡Esto está demasiado extraño, Primero no se quien elimina a Rabia… aunque se lo merecía por ser una cobarde manipuladora, al poderoso Doll esos elementos jóvenes y los traidores hicieron que replegara sus fuerzas, antes Tyrek es exterminado por la otra nueva sirviente del jefe, debí eliminarlo yo, y la bruja esa tiene mucho poder, es como si fuera una estrella en el estado más ardiente! ¡¿Sera posible, será Celestia, porque el grandioso la premio para que lograra ese poder, si ella es la causante de sus desgracias?!

-¡Deberías pensar no solo en pelear para un mísero cabrón Deathsaurus! –Señalo Fluttershy, quien también se cubrió con los despojos, la pelea había llegado a un punto donde los rivales intentaban protegerse para no perder fuerzas, atacando a su rival cuando este cometiera un error, mientras Apple Jack y Spike seguían esperando su turno. -¡¿Tú crees que Celestia acepto con gusto volverse una yegua oscura?! ¡Por supuesto que no, Doll seguramente no le dejo opción, la obligo a eso, y seguramente mi amiga está atrapada dentro de ese demonio, viendo como lastima a su querida alumna, debe ser un sufrimiento espantoso ver como dañas a quien más amas y no poderte detener, como manipulo a la copia de Pinkie para que se volviera un monstruo como el, lo bueno que con eso Pinkie logro brillar y ahora está pensando como poder ayudarla, a diferencia del degenerado hijo de puta de tu jefe!

-¡No sé cómo puedes saber tanto de lo que ocurre en otros flancos de batalla Fluttershy, los elementos deben tener alguna conexión! –Señalo el dragón oscuro viendo discretamente a donde se oía la alicornio, notando una sombra, empezó a concentrar su fuego para atacar en todo ese lugar. -¡Pero eso demuestra que el gran Doll puede tener compasión de sus enemigo, sino no habría hecho que esta lograra su verdadero poder, uniéndola a nuestro grupo!

-¡Y por esa manera tan pendeja de pensar que tienes le ordene a mi hija que se fuera, para que ya no oyera más mierda de tu hocico! –Señalo Fluttershy apareciendo un radar mágico, para descubrir más rápidamente al dragón. -¡MI niña a pesar de todo aún cree en ti, que tomaras una buena decisión, pero eres demasiado necio y eso hace que ella se lastime psicológicamente, ya viste que a los que ya se murieron Doll los uso, a la copia de Pinkie le hizo creer que su comportamiento era el correcto, a Celestia la encerró dentro de su lado oscuro, como estaba atrapada Luna, a Darksteel lo traiciono entregándoselo a la gran súcubo de babilonia para que lo matara, a Demonsting estoy segura que él lo enfermo, ya que es algo que el haría, como le destrozo la rodilla A ese pobre niño y como mato a MI HERMANA Y A SU PAREJA, PARA CORROMPER A MI HIJA, TIENES MUCHAS PRUEBAS QUE DOLL ES PRÁCTICAMENTE EL MAYOR DEMONIO DEL HADES, LO QUE LE PASO NO JUSTIFICA LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO, RAYOS ENTENDERÍA SI SOLO QUISIERA VENGARSE DE CELESTIA, PERO EL QUIERE QUE TODOS PAGUEMOS, PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE DEATHSAURUS QUE ESO NO SOLO ESTÁ MAL, ES MUCHO PEOR QUE ESO, ES PEOR DE LO QUE QUERÍA HACER STARLIGHT, QUITANDO TODAS LAS CUTIE MARKS, PORQUE TUVO UNA MALA EXPERIENCIA CON SUNBURST, YA QUE CON ESO LOS PONYS SEGUIRÍAN VIVOS, PERO TU PINCHE JEFE QUIERE USARNOS COMO ESCLAVOS HASTA QUE DIÉRAMOS EL ULTIMO ALIENTO, Y SI PUEDE MARTIRIZARNOS DESPUÉS SEGURO LO HARÁ, PORQUE TODOS LOS SERES QUE VEN ESTO SE DAN CUENTA DE ESO MENOS TU! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS LAGARTIJA?!

-¡USTEDES NO TIENE SENTIDO DEL HONOR DE UN DRAGÓN GUERRERO FLUTTERSHY, ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN LA CAPACIDAD MORAL PARA RECLAMARME NADA! -Respondió Deathsaurus cuando lanzo su lanzallamas a zona donde vio la sombra, recibiendo el ataque Fluttershy, quien puede defenderse con su magia desviando el fuego, ya que con su radar pudo definir de donde venía el ataque, contratacando la alicornio con sus saetas, el dragón tiene que quitarse para evitar ser perforado por estas, que hicieron pedazos su refugio, de nuevo los rivales quedaron frente a frente a una distancia media. -¡YA ME CANSE DE QUE INTENTEN ENVOLVER CON SUS CUENTOS FLUTTERSHY, EN LUGAR DE HABLAR COSAS QUE NO ME IMPORTAN MEJOR CONCÉNTRATE EN LA PELEA, QUIERO QUE PELEES CON TODO TU POTENCIAL, PERO AL ESTAR PENSANDO EN LO QUE SIENTE SKYDANCER TE REPRIMES MUCHO, EN LUGAR DE USARLO PARA AUMENTAR TU FURIA HACIA MI Y CON ESTO AUMENTAR TU FUERZAS!

-¡PUES LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE DEATHSAURUS, YO NO SOY LAS BUSCAN AUMENTAR MIS FUERZAS CON LA IRA Y OTROS SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS, PARA MI EN LO PARTICULAR ESO REALMENTE NO ME SIRVE, SI HICIERA ESO ME VOLVERÍA UNA YEGUA MUY SÁDICA, PARA EVITAR ESO LOS PRIMEROS PENSAMIENTOS QUE TENGO CUANDO PELEO SON MI ATESORADOS SERES QUERIDOS, NO QUIERO DECEPCIONARLOS A ELLOS Y TAMPOCO A MI MISMA, PERO TU NO TE CANSAS DE DECEPCIONAR A MI QUERUBÍN, SOLO PORQUE SKYDANCER NO PIERDE LA FE EN TI YO NO LA HE PERDIDO, POR FAVOR DRAGÓN, RECONSIDERA TU LEALTAD HACIA ESE MONSTRUO, ESA RELACIÓN QUE TIENES CON ÉL ES MUY DESTRUCTIVA!

-¡YA ESTUVO, COMPRENDO PORQUE TU SOBRINA TRAICIONO AL GRAN DOLL, INCLUSO ENTIENDO PORQUE EL INSECTO Y EL GUAJOLOTE LO HICIERON, PORQUE ELLOS… TENÍAN ALGO MÁS, Y QUERÍAN RECUPERARLO, YO SOLO LE DEBO MI LEALTAD AL PODEROSO DOLL, Y POR ESO LE AYUDARE PARA QUE ESTE MUNDO LOGRE SU UTOPÍA!

-Entiendo que es lo que sientes dragón. –Comento Fluttershy analizando las palabras de Deathsaurus. –Mi niña perdió todo, pero yo al encontrarla de nuevo lo recupero de mi parte y de mí otro ángel, Darksteel hallo al conocer a Adagio lo que le perdió al morir sus padres y lo que le quedo al herirlo Doll, Demonsting también lo encontró al ayudar a dos inocentes, y recuperando su deseo de ayudar a su pueblo, aunque también ayudo que ese pendejo lo traicionara en su cara, pero tú no has tenido realmente alguna de estas oportunidades, ya que la única familia que has conocido aparte de ellos es ese Doll, quien te hizo nacer, por ese agradecimiento lo sigues, y él se aprovecha de eso y lo sabes, pero no te importa, sientes que le debes eso y más, ¡Vamos Deathsaurus, tú también tienes un motivo para dejar a Doll, tus amigos que siguen aquí y el recuerdo del que se adelantó a ustedes, respeta sus sentimientos, ya no les hagas daño y deja descansar en paz a Darksteel, ya que a pesar de todo en su último aliento pidió por todos ustedes…!

-¡YA MEJOR NO HABLES FLUTTERSHY, A MI NO VAN A CONVENCER CON PALABRAS Y DEBERÍAS SABERLO! –Deathsaurus callo la petición de Fluttershy tronándose las garras y el cuello poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, la alicornio se cubre el rostro muy frustrada haciendo negaciones. -¡LOS GUERREROS NOS COMUNICAMOS MEJOR CON…!

-¡… CON LOS APÉNDICES SUPERIORES, CRÉEME DEATHSAURUS, YO YA LO SE! –Señalo Fluttershy ahora ella callando a Deathsaurus, empezando a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos. -¡MIS DISCULPAS POR HACERTE ESCUCHAR MIS PALABRAS DRAGÓN, PERO DEBES COMPRENDER QUE SOY UNA PONY QUE LE GUSTA RESOLVER LOS PROBLEMAS DE UNA MANERA PACIFICA, PERO YA SABES QUE TAMBIÉN PUEDO RESOLVERLO COMO TÚ Y NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO, ES MAS PARA MI MEJOR, YA QUE ME SACA MUCHO EL ESTRÉS, BIEN PREPÁRATE AHORA YA NO VOY A HABLAR, TE VOY A CONVENCER COMO TU LO DESEAS, A GOLPES, LO LAMENTO!

-¡¿QUÉ LAMENTAS PONY…?!

-¡ESTO! –Entonces Fluttershy golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Deathsaurus en la entrepierna, haciéndolo chillar muy agudamente. -¡Ay discúlpame, es que era la única manera de sacar mi frustración de que hieres a mi niña, descuida ahora ya podré luchar sin esa distracción!

-¡Eres una ojete Fluttershy, tan solo usaste ese pretexto para golpearme ahí!

-¡No Deathsaurus, en eso fui muy sincera, era eso o arrancártelo con mis propios cascos, dejándote morir con esa agonía desangrándote, pero ya me desahogue y sinceramente creo que ya te recuperaste de ese pequeña patada! Ahora cumpliré con lo que dije, voy a ser una pony de demuestra sus alegatos no solo con palabras, también con hechos, espero que tu cuerpo pueda soportar este debate que vamos a iniciar.

-¡Tú deberías hacerte esa pregunta Fluttershy, a pesar de ser la portadora más fuerte en este momento todavía tu resistencia es la misma que la de un pony común, y lo demostró ese Jolt en la pelea que tuvieron en la semifinal, unos segundos más y él te hubiera ganado, yo solo tengo que obligarte a gastar tu energía, que esta se apague para que pueda vencerte y así ya no intervengas en los planes de jefe, además todavía tengo que terminar con tus relevos, que sinceramente ahora ya no son rivales para mí!

-¡Eso ya lo sé y por eso yo te voy a vencer lagartija, es mi deber proteger a los que son más débiles y menos dotados que yo, está en el código de honor de los pegasos, y eso lo cumplo incluso desde que era una potranca temerosa, por eso gane mi cutie mark, ayudando y protegiendo a mis leales amigos animales, y así voy a proteger a mis hermanos Spike y Apple Jack, no como tú, que desprecia el sufrimiento de estos ayudando al maldito que los daño!

-¡¿No que ya no ibas a relinchar Fluttershy?! ¡Pues empieza a hacerlo, por cada tontería que me digas menos voy a hacerte caso! –Comento Deathsaurus volando a ras de piso preparándose para golpear a Fluttershy, esta empezó a correr con la misma intención. -¡Entonces ya no hablare dragón, voy a ser muy amable golpeándote para ver si esto hace que entiendas tu error con tus amigos! –Entonces los dos rivales se golpean con su lanza y garra al mismo tiempo, provocando una gran onda de choque, haciendo que los dos rivales retrocedieran, los dos dispararon su magia y fuego antes de caer, provocando una onda de nuevo al contrarrestarse, mandándolos más lejos, mientras Spike y Apple Jack usando toda su fuerza física continuaron apenas en él mismo lugar, se notaba que la terrestre estaba muy molesta, estaba gruñendo y maldiciendo muy discretamente, pero Spike la escuchó con su oído de dragón. -¡¿Apple Jack que te ocurre, te molesto lo que dijeron Flutters y Deathsaurus?!

-¡¿Y tú que crees Spike?! ¡Claro que me molesta que digan que soy una buena para nada! –Respondió Apple Jack azotando su sombrero al suelo. -¡Y se sienten esas palabras peor ya que las dijo una yegua… de la yo opinaba exactamente lo mismo, no sé cuántas veces yo se la aplique igual, y es ahora que ella juzga que yo no puedo enfrentar este tipo de cosas!

-Cálmate Apple Jack, Fluttershy no dijo esto para humillarnos, es porque ella cree que nosotros estaríamos poniéndonos en mucho riesgo al pelear con Deathsaurus, y como ya es una alicornio que nos aprecia mucho quiere usar esa fuerza para protegernos, ¿recuerdas cuando tú se lo hacías a ella y cuando me lo hacías a mi inclusive? El sentimiento no es muy agradable ¿verdad?

-Te sientes como una carga… cuantos años pasaron sintiéndose así ustedes dos sin quejarse, mientras que yo por solo unos momentos me enoje demasiado. –Señalo Apple Jack limpiándose el sombrero y poniéndoselo. –Spike como te dijimos cuando estuvimos en ese comic raro, que no necesitemos algunas veces tu apoyo no quiere decir que no lo necesitemos después, y yo nunca te considere menos que yo, es que eras un niño, y Fluttershy al ser tan tímida y algo cautelosa pensé que necesitaba ser protegida del mundo real y cruel… ja, ahora ella seguramente me ve de ese modo.

-Entonces demuéstrale que debe verte como antes, como la terrestre más fuerte que conoce. –Comento Spike guiñándole a Apple Jack. –Demuestra que los pocos "días" que estuviste con Equidna dieron sus frutos, ya que estoy seguro que pudiste conseguir tu potencial real junto con Trixie.

-¿Estás seguro Spike? Yo quería agarrar a alguno de los otros infelices con la guardia baja con eso.

-Vamos AJ, eres mala mintiendo, tú quieres usar esa fuerza para derrotar a Deathsaurus, ya que su primera confrontación no pudieron llegar al límite y quieres quitarte ese pendiente, no sé si está pelea que tienen Fluttershy y Deathsaurus tenga definido un ganador todavía, pero si el heraldo sale avante entonces tu enfréntalo con toda tu alma y gánale.

-¡Pero Spike, tú también quieres enfrentarlo de nuevo, yo no podría quitarte eso!

-Si estoy un poco molesto por eso Apple Jack, pero hay que adaptarnos, creo que tu necesidad de enfrentar a nuestro rival es más fuerte que la mía y la de Flutters, solo que ella ya se puso necia por Skydancer y no se dio cuenta, nada más tengas oportunidad has el relevo con ella, entonces pelea para convencer a Deathsaurus, ya que al ser la honestidad creo que tendrás mejores posibilidades que vea la cosas como lo que son en realidad, si tengo suerte después podré pelear con él, en una situación no tan mala como la de ahora.

-Entonces… tengo que ser honesta no solo con palabras… sino también con mis cascos y herraduras. –Menciono Apple Jack viéndose sus extremidades, entonces se acomodó el sombrero muy confiada. -¡De acuerdo Spike, como lo ves de verdad siento que es el modo correcto, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a este necio lagarto, espero que Fluttershy no se moleste por eso!

-Claro que se molestara, ya que su primera pelea quedaron ambos empatados, y para que tú intentes eso ella tendría que perder, y como es ahora no le gustara mucho.

-Fluttershy antes no lo decía… pero a ella le gustaba ganar como a cualquier ser normal, y no deja de ser una pegaso muy amiga de Rainbow Dash, algo de ella debió habérsele pegado.

-Y como a Rainbow debió pegársele algo del carácter dulce de Fluttershy, solo que las dos nunca admitirían algo así. –Comento Spike sin perder de vista la pelea, al parecer ninguno de los rivales obtenía una ventaja en la lucha, parecía que durarían así por días o que ambos caerían noqueados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya te advertí que si haces eso Brutalidad sentirás lo que le hice a la pendeja de Rabia! –Señalo Cólera interponiéndose entre su compañero y Pinkie, quien seguía consolando a su copia del estanque espejo a pesar de que había perdido el sentido. -¡Piensa un poco resentido idiota, que la mates o que le hagas lo mismo que te hizo a ti no va hacer que recuperes tus extremidades y ojo perdidos, ni revivirá a los que mato, ella es realmente un tipo de víctima, no pidió ser así, la magia oscura de ese lago la creo de ese modo sin darle opción de elegir, Diane está mal de la cabeza y no se le puede responsabilizar de nada!

-¡El cambiecito que te hizo Sombra te pudrió el cerebro Cólera, esa cosa disfruto cada segundo que me jodia horriblemente, por lo menos deja romperle la espina para que quedemos más o menos a casco, antes tú mismo la rompes sin pedir permiso!

-¡No te niego eso Brutalidad, es más, todavía me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo al ver cómo te torturo y cobrármela con intereses! –Dijo sinceramente Collen algo apenada, haciendo sentir un poco de eso a Brutalidad. -¡Pero de verdad ya no quiero causar dolor, incluso a seres como esta pobre criatura, ya quiero dar el ejemplo que podemos vivir en paz sin buscar desquite, si todos nos pusiéramos a buscar venganza el mundo se vuelve un llano estéril en menos de 2 lunas!

-¡Eres una idiota soñadora Cólera! –Menciono Brutalidad formando con las pocas fuerzas que tiene un cristal oscuro, apuntando al corazón de Diane, Pinkie la cubre con su cuerpo y Cólera se interpone brillando sus antenas, el corcel umbrum dispara su cristal, Collen ya estaba a punto de atacar ella también, pero sintió que no debía hacer algo deteniéndose, el cristal se clavó en el pedazo de escombro donde estaba sostenida Pinkie. -¡Bien, te cumpliré ese deseo pendeja, pero será tu responsabilidad si esta madre vuelve a hacer de las suyas!

-No será responsabilidad de Collen, será únicamente mía. –Comento Pinkie el comentario de los dos umbrums, de la nada saco un pañuelo con el que limpio el rostro de Diane, notando que la suciedad era mucha sangre coagulada. –Pequeña trataste de sobrevivir como pensaste que era la única manera, pero te equivocaste, lamento no haber estado ahí para guarte de la manera correcta. –Entonces Pinkie besa la frente de Diane, esta sonríe un poco, -… mami… -Dijo las alicornio muy bajo que solo lo escuchó Pinkie, a esta le salió una lagrima muy brillante, mientras la recostaba. –Rarity, Collen ya pueden hacer lo que les pedí, asegúrense que el cristal sea tan fuerte como aprisionar a la misma reina Faust, de verdad Diane ya no quiere hacer perversidades, pero su autocontrol es muy pobre gracias a ese Doll, ella sabe que esto es lo mejor por ahora.

-Lo entendemos Pinkie, yo lo se dé primer casco, veía lo que mi propia maldad realizaba sin poderme detener. –Señalo Rarity mientras hacia el hechizo. –Y yo igual, esa vocecita que me pedía no ser un monstruo durante mi vida pasada… debe ser lo que le pasa a tu… familiar Pinkie. –Dijo Collen Ayudando con el cristal multicolor, formado uno que cubrió a la alicornio de forma uniforme, parecía una princesa dormida dentro de un ataúd transparente. –Ya está hermana, el cristal es de fullerita pura, solo un ser muy poderoso podría romperlo a propósito, pero con el hechizo adecuado la ruptura no sería violenta, es como si estuviera en animación suspendida dentro de una cámara fría.

-Gracias Rarity. –Comento Pinkie tocando el cristal viendo de frente a Diane. –Tú sigue soñando con buenos sentimientos mi pequeña, ya te podré consolar después, ahora debemos decidir qué haremos todos nosotros.

-Opino que debemos quedarnos Pinkie, a pesar de todo lo peligroso que está ocurriendo es una buena oportunidad para ya detener esta amenaza. –Indico Rainbow revisando el estado de ella y sus compañeras. –Por lo poco que puedo notar todas estamos heridas, pero de nada grave, podremos defendernos bien si nos topamos con otro demonio, aunque ya podemos descartar a tres, a Rabia, Tyrek y… lo siento Pinkie, no puedo llamar a esta copia tuya de una manera más agradable.

-No te preocupes Dashie, lo entiendo perfectamente. –Dijo Pinkie suspirando por la tristeza que le provocaba su copia. –No te inquietes mi niña, te ayudare hasta donde me permitan mis cascos, pero no puedo dejarte aquí mientras cumplo con mi deber, tampoco puedo dejar a Furor y a los otros niños.

-¿Por cierto donde están tus otros compañeros Collen? a pesar de ser pocos nos habrían podido ayudar contra esta señorita. –Al hacerle esta pregunta Rarity a Cólera esta volteó al piso agachando sus orejas, entonces Rainbow es quien contesta muy molesta con esos seres. –Esos malditos cabrones desagradecidos abandonaron a Collen, incluso trataron de eliminarla a pesar de que los salvo de Rabia, incluso dijeron que usarían a sus pequeños como esclavos hasta la muerte, que podían crear…

-Dash mejor ya no digas lo que sigue… porque me da una furia que definitivamente no puedo controlar bien. –Señalo Cólera viéndose apesadumbrada. –A pesar de ver todo esos imbéciles siguen pensando solo para su conveniencia, y por eso idiotas un poco más… no sé si decirles "inteligentes" sea lo indicado, los pueden manipular y controlar, como lo hicieron Rabia y Triturador en su tiempo, ahora lo hacen Saña y Amok.

-¡¿QUÉ LOS TARADOS TE TRAICIONARON, A PESAR DE QUE LOS SALVASTE DE QUE SE VOLVIERAN ZOMBIS?! –Señalo muy molesto Brutalidad, queriendo ir por todos esos umbrums, para castigarlos por esa cobardía. -¡Deberían haberte hecho la reina de nuestro pueblo, no eso, además intentar abusar y corromper a nuestra descendencia, de verdad buscamos nosotros mismos nuestra extinción!

-(Ja, eres como mi hermano, mi finada pareja y yo, siempre está pendiente de las crías cuidándolas… por eso me agradas Brutalidad) No amigo, yo la verdad no quiero dirigir a los pocos que somos ahora, tan solo quiero ver que estos ángeles consigan familias que los quieran mucho y que les enseñen a ser seres de bien, dado que sus padres son unos miserables, no quiero que sigan ese mal camino, por el cual tú y yo transitamos por mucho tiempo, por menos ya vi como dos ya empezaron a tener eso. –Entonces con su casco les pide a Furor ya Joya que se acerquen a ella, los pequeños lo hacen dejándose abrazar por Collen. –Ustedes dos mis pequeños si tienen ese don de mando del cual realmente yo carezco, ya cuando crezcan decidan si quieren por supuesto quien será el líder esta nueva generación de umbrums, pero sin ser codiciosos y violentos entre ustedes, demuestren que se aman, no cometan el error que tuve con mi propio hermano.

-Eso lo veremos en su momento nana Collen, por ahora solo queremos ser por primera vez niños. –Respondió Furor. –Y si yo y mi hermano no queremos ser eso estará bien, con que veamos que todos nuestros hermanos que están aquí prosperan estará bien.

-Eso de demostrar sentimientos no sé si sea algo que pueda hacer bien. –Señalo Joya. –Pero lo intentare ya que una yegua muy generosa lo ha hecho en este pequeño lapso de tiempo, y no te preocupes por los ojetes que se fueron nana, no vale la pena que sufras por ellos, la verdad ya esperaba eso de Amok y Saña, son tan miserables cómo nuestra madre, ellos habrían realizado lo mismo que ella si tuvieran la oportunidad.

-Ya lo sé mi cielo, pero a pesar de todo tienen el mismo derecho que puedan redimirse después, no me culpes si es que rezo por eso. – Entonces Collen tomo a Joya solamente viéndola directamente. -¿Tú quieres ser una potranca, verdad Joya?

-¡¿Qué dices, porque mencionas eso tan bochornoso ahora Collen?!

-Por qué es cierto mi cría, la verdad ya pienso que cada uno de nosotros ya sabemos que vamos a hacer desde… tenemos uso de razón, tú y yo siendo yeguas, o como Brutalidad, Peste y Furor siendo corceles.

-¡¿Qué yo quiero ser corcel?! –Se preguntó Furor muy extrañado, entonces Pinkie la revuelve su melena. –¡Claro que tú quieres ser potro Furor, lo note desde te conocí, no te avergüences por eso!

-¡Bueno, lo admito, pero no entiendo porque lo dices ahora Collen!

-Es que yo creía que las crías no debían desarrollarse su género hasta la mayoría de edad… pero veo que es un error, deben pasar ya teniendo las fases correspondientes, niñez, pubertad, adolescencia y adultez, cuando se hace de golpe tienes muchos problemas físicos y mentales, ya que todo lo de años se junta en ese instante, si lo sabré yo, por eso quiero que ustedes no sufran ese suplicio, ¿quieren que les haga la ceremonia? Sé que este lugar no es muy bonito, pero lo hacíamos en un caverna no es mucho mejor que está realmente…

-Si… ¡Si quiero! –Respondió Joya muy emocionado sin dudar, igual responde Furor -¡Si por favor, ya no aguanto las ganas de ser un potro real!

-¡Muy bien pequeños pónganse enfrente de mi hincados por favor! –Indico Collen, los dos potros se hincaron donde les señaló. –Brutalidad voy a requerir tu ayuda, sabes que para poner un género se necesita al contrario, por eso tú ayudaras a Joya mientras yo lo hago con Furor.

-Eh... si claro… espero que no le pase algo raro a este… esta potra por faltarme piezas.

-Ni faltándote lo principal la perjudicaría Brutalidad, ahora recuéstate, no voy a permitir que te canses. –Señalo Collen, los umbrums ya iban a empezar cuando la yegua se detuvo. –Rarity, Pinkie ustedes quieren adoptar a mis niños ¿cierto?

-Evidentemente que queremos Collen, siento que yo puedo educar a mi Joya para que alcance todo su potencial real, e igual Pinkie lo siente con su hermano, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, tienes dudas que los maltrataremos? Sé que ustedes han tenido malas experiencias con los ponys, pero te aseguro que ambas queremos a estos nobles querubines como si de verdad fueran nuestros. 

-Y estoy segura que lo harán, no tienes por qué decirlo Rarity. –Menciono Cólera sin mostrar dudas de lo que insinúo la unicornio. –Es que quisiera intentar algo nuevo en esto… ¿traen algo que les dieron sus parejas?

-Eh… si, por supuesto. –Respondió Pinkie sacando de su melena un pollo de goma con el numero 2 anotado en él, mientras que Rarity saco de un bolso dimensional su rubí de fuego. –Todas las que ya tenemos la fortuna de tener pareja nunca dejamos lo que nos dieron con todo su cariño, sé que suena raro y un poco infantil, pero hay algo de sus almas en estos objetos.

-Y no pierden la oportunidad de enseñárnoslo a Apple Jack y a mi nada más tienen oportunidad. –Aclaro Rainbow con una mueca de trauma. -Incluso Fluttershy y Twilight me muestran los cachivaches que les dieron, Flutters con esa lancita con la que casi me parte a la mitad y Twi con ese collar con el Discord supuestamente se burló de ella, ¡yo también tengo un recuerdo de Soarin, su primer medalla como wonderbolt, ya que no es un arma y no puedo esconderla en la dimensión desconocida no la llevo a todas partes, me muero si le pasara algo, no podría ver a mi novio de nuevo a la cara!

-Rainbow la verdad no buscaba obtener información de tus traumas. –Señalo Collen llevándose sus alas al rostro. –Lo quiero hacer es algo parecido que lo que hizo Sombra y Hope conmigo, quisiera pasarle un poco de la aura de los dos padres adoptivos a estos potros, para que su unión sea lo más cercana posible, no compartirán su sangre, pero compartirán un poco de su halo y espero quitarle lo que le dejaron los que los engendraron, esos no merecen ser llamados como ustedes, sus padres verdaderos, ahora que los niños tomen lo que su padre le dieron a ustedes amigas, y abracen al pequeño pensando en la alegría de tenerse como familia.

-Collen, ¡lo que quieres hacer es muy hermoso! –Dijo Rarity abrazando a Joya con mucho amor y fuerza, colocándole el rubí en el cuello. -¡Conozco a mi Spike Wikey, él dijo que quería repetir el gesto de Twilight que tuvo con él, y yo también quería adoptar a otro potro para hacerlo feliz, y es mi Joya esa potra, Spikey Wikey te va a amar mucho Joya, igual tu hermanita Fire!

-¡Y yo y Cheese también queríamos de siempre adoptar a un niño para compartir nuestra alegría! –Comento Pinkie haciendo que Furor tomara el pollo de goma mientras lo abrazaba. -¡Los niños que no tuvieron la suerte que sus padres verdaderos los amaran po motivo tienen el derecho de ser felices, nosotros tenemos esa oportunidad y no vamos a desaprovecharla!

-¡Si, ya quiero conocer a mi nuevo papá y a mi hermanita! –Señalo felizmente Joya abrazando muy fuerte a Rarity, mientras Furor toma a Pinkie del casco sonriendo levemente, pero ese gesto se sentía muy fuerte a pesar de todo. –Creo que ya puedes continuar nana, de verdad ya deseo que esto sea oficial.

-Bueno no será oficial hasta el trámite de la adopción Furor, pero solo será un papel que comprobara lo que ya sabemos todos, ustedes son los hijos de estas maravillosa ponys, a la que tengo suerte de llamar amigas. –Menciono Collen cerrando sus ojos, empezaron a brillar sus antenas, igual Brutalidad hizo lo mismo, mientras los otros pequeños umbrum veían eso con mucha curiosidad. –Ya estoy lista potros, ¿ustedes ya lo están? Les advierto que es muy posible que les duela, pero seguramente será por un lapso minúsculo, y con el cuidado de sus futuras madres se repondrán rápido.

-¡No importa nana, en serio queremos mi hermano… hermana esto, tú por favor prosigue!

-Bien hijos, traten de soportar lo mejor que puedan ya que ahora vamos a comenzar. –Entonces Collen y Brutalidad hacen circular su magia hacia Furor y Joya respectivamente, entonces Pinkie, Rarity y los objetos brillan con su aura propia, combinándose con la magia umbrum y el halo de los pequeños, sintiendo los potros algo muy agradable pasar en sus cuerpos, (es raro, cuando un umbrum pasa por esto por lo menos se queja, como me paso a mí o incluso llorando en el peor, pero estos dos no dicen ni pio, ¿será que el proceso fallo?) se extrañó Brutalidad al ver que la ceremonia no ocurría como normalmente era, pero no quiso hablar de eso hasta no terminar y comprometer la situación más, después de unos minutos los umbrums adultos dejan de enviar su magia. –Con esto es suficiente, espero que todo haya salido… ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?! –Se preguntó Collen al ver que los dos potros brillaban intensamente siendo todavía abrazados por sus futuras madres, el proceso original para dar genero era que la carne se acomodara para ponerse en el lugar correspondiente, causando dolor, pero no ocurrió nada por el estilo, entonces paso algo insospechado, el cuerpo de Furor y Joya tomaron la forma de unos potros ponys de su edad, pero teniendo las características que tenía Collen, se le notaban sus cascos de otro color , sus antenas eran largas, para nada desagradables como las anteriores, y sus alas igual parecían de seda finamente tejidas sus plumas una sobre otra. –Por los ancestros de Faust y los umbrums originales…

-¿Nana que ocurre, por que no empiezas la ceremonia? – Se preguntó Furor, él sabía del dolor y por eso creyó que no habían comenzado. –Ya te dijimos que mi hermana y yo podemos soportarlo.

-Es que… ya termine y ustedes ya cambiaron mi cielo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Entonces Furor abrió sus ojos y vio lo que podía verse del cuerpo. -¡¿Qué henos paso?! ¡Se supone que debería verme parecido a Brutalidad, no esto!

-¡Furor, de verdad eres un potro muy gallardo! –Comento Pinkie al ver el cambio de su nuevo hijo. -¡Tienes el color de mi melena pero un poco más fuerte y erizada, el pelaje de tu padre y los ojos de tus hermanas, lo que pensó Collen hizo algo maravilloso en ti, incluso las marcas y heridas que tenías se te desaparecieron!

-¡Esto lo estoy mirando en vivo y no me la trago! –Señalo Brutalidad viendo de cerca a Furor. -¡No sentiste dolor muchacho, y obtuviste una forma parecida a Cólera…!

-¡Aaaahhhhh! -Grito aterrada Joya, como si acabara de ver al mismo diablo, haciendo que todos pusieran atención sobre ella, Rarity la ve directamente al rostro. -¡¿QUÉ PASA MI JOYA DEVOTA, TE DOLIÓ LA TRANSFORMACIÓN, VISTE ALGO QUE TE ESPANTO?! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMOR, YA TE PROMETÍ DEFENDERTE Y AMARTE HASTA DONDE PUEDA HACERLO!

-¡ES RABIA, RABIA ESTA FRENTE A NOSOTROS! –Dijo la potranca señalando hacia donde veía a la antigua líder, haciendo que Rainbow y Collen se espantaran y enojaran también. -¡¿RABIA?! ¡No es posible, que tiene esa perra que no quiere dejarnos de chingar! –Menciono la pegaso a punto de atacar de nuevo a la umbrum miserable, pero Collen estaba peor, ella quería arrancarle los ojos. -¡NO SE CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE ESCAPAR DE PESTE HIJA DE PERRA, PERO POCO TE VA DURAR EL GUSTO, YA QUE TE VOY A ENVIAR DE REGRESO AL CARAJO, Y NO ME VAS A CHANTAJEAR…! increíble…

-¡Nana que esperan, Rabia está enfrente de nosotros, por favor hagan algo, protejan a mis otros hermanos! –Decía muy espantada Joya, entonces Rarity la empieza a acariciar la testa. –Mi pequeña e inocente Joya, Rabia ya murió, ya no puede hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tus hermanitos.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso mamá?! ¡Rabia esta frente a nosotras!

-No lo está mi amor, fíjate bien, ¿tú crees que abrazaría a esa cosa como lo estoy haciendo contigo, después de todo lo malo que les hizo?

-¡¿Abrazar?! –Se preguntó la potranca, entonces analizo bien a la "Rabia" que tenía delante, estaba siendo abrazada por su madre de la misma manera pero invertidas las partes de su cuerpo… estaba viendo un cristal que creo Collen en la pelea, la que creyó que era Rabia era solo su reflejo, Joya era casi completamente idéntica a Rabia si ambas fueran de la misma edad, el color de su pelaje y su melena eran exactos al de su progenitora, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, en lugar del agujero oscuro sin ningún sentimiento que tenía Rabia los suyos eran exactamente iguales a los de Rarity, entonces la potranca movió una de sus alas para verla, notando que esta eran parecidas a la de su nana también. –Soy yo… soy yo… ¡Con un demonio, me parezco a esa maldita hija de perra, mejor debí quedarme como estaba!

-¡Joya no digas eso tan feo! –Indico Rarity abrazándola muy fuerte. -¡Rabia si era muy maléfica y cruel, pero también era hermosa con su cambio, es por esa razón que tu pareces a ella, ya que ella era…!

-¡Si dices que era esa palabra no lo aceptare, tú eres mi verdadera madre Rarity!

-¡Estas en lo correcto Joya, Rarity es tu mamá, nunca lo fue Rabia! –Señalo Collen empezando a calmar también a la potra. -¡Pero desgraciadamente debemos aceptar el hecho que sin ella y el idiota de Saña tú y Furor no estarían aquí, sé que parecerte a ella no es lo ideal! Pero piénsalo, tú no tienes la culpa… y sinceramente Rares tiene razón, Rabia era hermosa por fuera, pero una bestia por dentro, mientras tú eres muy hermosa por dentro de siempre, no vayas perder eso por el trauma de parecerte a esa cosa, demuestra con hechos que tienes un alma hermosa y noble, que tu exterior sea menos importante que tu interior, como siempre.

-Pero no está demás ser un poco coqueta mi Joya. –Indico Rarity viendo a niña. –Pero sin llegar al nivel de soberbia de esa Rabia, tan malo es eso como es que caigas en el desinterés de no quererte arreglar por parecerte a ella, ¡tú eres una de mis dos hermosas princesas, y no dejare que nada opaque tu belleza Joya!

-Mamá… -Entonces Joya se volvió a ver al cristal de nuevo dejando de fruncir el entrecejo, incluso sonrió inocentemente, ahora si ya no le pareció ver a Rabia. -¿Saben? Tienen razón mami y nana, ¡La verdad me gusta cómo me veo, tan solo es peinar de otra manera mi melena y conseguir algunos accesorios para que ya no me parezca a la perra, que lo demás vean lo fabulosa que soy realmente! –Menciono la potra peinándose con su casco su melena, exactamente igual que Rarity, apenando a esta. –Ya basta Joya, ya te dije que debes ser humilde.

-Que bien que reaccionaste Joya, así te podré fastidiar por parecer a nuestra antigua ilustre líder. –Dijo Furor burlándose como Pinkie si tiene esa oportunidad, haciendo que su hermana pusiera una mueca. -¿Pensaste lo que dijiste Furor? ¡Somos Hermanos, por lo consiguiente esa perra es lo mismo para ti que para mí zoquete!

-Sip, pero yo soy menos "melodramático" ya que a mí me vale esa cosa de siempre.

-¡Yo no soy melodramática sangrón, soy refinada!

-Y definitivamente a ambos potros su transfusión de auras fue todo un éxito. –Señalo Rainbow al notar el comportamiento de los umbrums purificados. -¡Pero ya necesitamos movernos, recuerden que estamos en una crisis!

-¡Es cierto, es que la emoción por mi niño se me olvido! –Señalo Pinkie, entonces empuja el Cristal que aprisiona a Diane frente a Collen. -¡Amiga ustedes váyanse, Rarity, Rainbow y yo iremos al castillo, tu podrás defender a tus otros hermanos si algo los ataca, llévate a mi otra hija para que las guardias se encarguen de ella!

-¡Pero Pinkie, yo quiero quedarme para ayudarlos!

-¡Yo se Collen, pero recuerda cuál es tu misión, la cual tu estuviste de acuerdo! –Indico Rainbow poniéndose muy seria. -¡Tu venias para vencer a Rabia y salvar a tu pueblo, ya cumpliste con la mitad, pero todavía te falta la más importante, que es poner a los que aceptaron tu ayuda a salvo, ahora son pocos pero con eso se podrán recuperar, por eso debes regresar a Equestria para ponerlos a salvo y protegerlos si Dark Doll intenta algo Collen! – Entonces Rainbow abraza a Cólera. –Además no creo que Peste quiera que dejes a tus niños para venir con nosotras, tú todavía eres su guardián, cumple tu obligación tan bien como hasta ahora, y no te inquietes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity… -Entonces la umbrum asiente y ve a los niños ya Brutalidad, los únicos que quisieron seguirla para salir del ciclo de muerte de su estilo de vida pasada. -¡Muy bien, nos vamos amigos, que los mayores sigan cuidando a los más pequeños, si oyen, ven o incluso si presienten u olfateen algo raro de inmediato me avisan, Furor y Joya pónganse en la retaguardia, con su nivel de poder podrán reaccionar y defenderse, pero de todos modos me avisaran a mí y por lo que más quieran no me vayan a desobedecer!

-¡Si nana, como tú digas! –Dijeron los hermanos haciendo una promesa de casco poniéndose en posición. -¡Se los agradezco, tu Brutalidad vas a ir a mi lado, estas muy mal y si te ocurre algo te podré ayudar e incluso cargar si lo requieres!

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?! –Se preguntó Brutalidad con un gesto molesto. -¡Mira idiota, que hayas partido la madre a Rabia no te hace mi jefa…!

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN BRUTALIDAD YA QUE SOLO VOY A DECIRLO UNA ÚNICA VEZ, VAS A HACER LO QUE TE ORDENE SIN QUE ME VUELVAS A QUEJAR Y RECLAMAR, TENGO QUE CUIDAR A VARIOS NIÑOS COMO PARA AUMENTAR OTRO EN LA LISTA, ASÍ QUE TE VAS A CALLAR SI NO TIENES ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRME! ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO SOBERANO PENDEJO?! –Ordeno Cólera a Brutalidad imponiendo una gran autoridad, el corcel al verla así no pudo responderle notándose un poco ruborizado. -¡¿ENTENDISTE O NO ESTÚPIDO?!

-Si… entendí…

-¡¿ENTENDISTE BIEN QUÉ PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?!

-¡Entendí bien señora!

-Qué alivio, hasta empecé a creer que no pensabas como los otros idiotas. –Dijo Collen ya sintiéndose aliviada. –Por lo menos un adulto además de mi entendió la verdad, ¡Pinkie dame el globo para nada mas inflarlo nada más salgamos de aquí e irnos de inmediato!

-¡Toma Collen, está en la alforja! –Entonces Pinkie le entrega su valija. -¡Ya sabes como soy, adentro hay un globo con su barquilla lo bastante grande para se vayan, incluso cabe Diane y les quedaría mucho espacio!

-Hay cosas a las cuales nunca me acostumbrare, y la gran mayoría de esas son tus habilidades extra Pinkie. –Dijo Collen poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces Pinkie le toca la nariz. -¡Ni te fijes, incluso yo me sorprendo a veces!

-Yo voy a acompañar un rato a Collen y a los demás. –Menciono Rainbow juntándose con el grupo. –Para inflar el globo más rápidamente y junto con Collen llevarlo rápidamente a las nubes, nada más los deje a salvo me vuelvo a meter al castillo, de preferencia en un lugar donde se vea alboroto, seguramente ahí habrá una pelea.

-Entendemos Rainbow, protege a la familia de Collen, ya cuando veas que están fuera de peligro, regresa aquí, al hacer lo que dijiste fíjate en la circunstancia, para saber si debes intervenir rápido o tomarte tu tiempo para ayudar a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos. –Señalo Pinkie, Rainbow le guiño el ojo con mucha seguridad, entonces la terrestre continúa hablando con la umbrum. –Y tú Collen mi pinkie-sentido me está diciendo que llegaras a un buen lugar, ve y busca a tu hermano, y que todos se preparen, presiento que Doll está por disponer algo, y lo va hacer por las humillaciones que le hemos dado hoy, y por más que queramos no vamos a poder evitarlo.

-Pinkie… ¡otra vez lo hiciste, mejor ya ni quejarse porque no sirve para algo! –Comento Collen llevándose su casco izquierdo a la cabeza con una mueca, para después reírse un poco. -¡Bueno, yo también soy rara, hablo con muertos, Pinkie la caverna de su lado izquierdo los lleva a las catatumbas de este horrible lugar, ahí ya podrán llegar a los calabozos del lado derecho o donde Doll hizo ese horrible ritual junto con sus amiguitos, cuídense mucho elementos, son los únicos que pueden terminar con esta espantosa situación!

-¡No digas eso querida, todos somos igual de importantes para defender el futuro nuestros hijos, y tú ya aportaste mucho para lograrlo! –Comento Rarity, entonces se despide de su nueva hija abrazándola fuertemente con mucho amor. -¡Mi linda Joya, de verdad espero educarte como la pequeña dama que sé que eres, prometo esforzarme para volver contigo y tu hermanita, ve con ella nada más llegues a Ponyville, preséntale a ella, a mis padres y a Ember el rubí de fuego y cuéntales lo que paso, ellos saben que no le daría esto a nadie que no fuera de mi entera confianza, y creo que Fire te reconocerá como parte de nuestra familia…! Aunque es posible que se ponga algo especial, no deja de ser mi primogénita, pero debe ser como tu padre también, el cual sabe reconocer a los buenos ponys… seres, por eso a cretinos los agrede con todo, y te aseguro que no estás en esa lista.

-Te creo mamá, ojalá y Firebreather lo sepa pronto. –Respondió Joya un poco preocupada. -¿Oye Furor no necesitara algo para mostrar que vas en nombre?

-No es necesario Joya, es más te puedo asegurar que Blue ya está enterada y que lo ya está esperando en donde van a aterrizar, mi hija parece ser muy paciente, pero cuando se desespera heredo además de su blue-sentido lo "Diane" de mí, así es mejor no tentar a la suerte y que se vayan rápido.

-¡Uy, qué bien, sin presiones, todavía no la conozco y ya me quiere golpear, mejor nos apuramos!

-¡¿Cómo te va a querer golpear si ni siquiera sabía de nuestra existencia imbécil?!

-¡Joya no discutas, como a ti se te paso algo de mi aura y por ende algo de mi poderes, a Furor seguramente tiene algo del pinkie-sentido de tú tía, ya les enseñaremos a usar esa fuerza nada terminemos con Doll, haremos hasta lo imposible para cumplir esto y proteger su futuro, ahora pónganse en marcha junto con su nana y el resto de sus amigos! –Entonces Rarity y Pinkie besan mucho a sus pequeños. -¡Ahora váyanse, no miren atrás y que todos los buenos espíritus del elíseo los cuiden!

-¡Que también todos los espíritus nobles las cuiden también mamá! –Menciono Furor, Joya acaricio su cabeza con Rarity no queriendo separarse de ella, Rainbow la tomo gentilmente sin que ella pusiera resistencia, juntándola con el grupo, entonces el grupo liderado por Collen van hacia túnel de salida, esta voltea para desearle suerte a sus amigas. -¡Que la más brillantes estrellas y el sol iluminen su camino hermanas, y recuerden que juraron por su casco que amarían a mis pequeñas crías, ya que soy capaz de sacarlas de su descanso eterno para que lo cumplan!

-¡Si pasa eso entonces no nos quejaremos Collen, pero solo hazlo como última opción! –Menciono Rarity levitando a ella y a Pinkie a la cueva para entran ellas a los calabozos. -¡Y también recuerda cuidarte a ti y a Brutalidad, ya que todavía debes darle genero a todos los demás!

-¡Soy una tonta, me olvide de mis otros niños! –Señalo la umbrum dándose un golpecito en la testa. -¿Que quieren ser cada uno de ustedes pequeños? Incluso ya pueden pensar en un nombre que no sea tan horrible…

-¡Nana, no es necesario ahora, ya que no nos hemos puesto a pensar en eso! –Dijo uno de los mayores. -¡Cuando encontremos a nuestro nuevos papás lo haremos, como lo hicieron Furor y Joya, queremos lo mismo que ellos!

-¡Si es lo que desean entonces cumpliere sus deseos niños, buscaremos a seres que de verdad los amen y hare lo mismo que con Joyas y Furor con ustedes!

-¡Ahora que ya resolvimos esa duda hay que concentrarnos para no caer en una emboscada! –Indico Rainbow quien ya cargaba a un bebé umbrum que sintió que la llamaba. -¡Y ustedes Rarity y Pinkie igual no se distraigan, no vaya a ser que caigan en una trampa de la otra psicótica que anda por aquí!

-¡Lo sabemos Dashie, caer una vez es demasiado, que todos salgamos con bien de esto! – Respondió Pinkie cuando los grupos entraron a su respectivo túnel. -¡Sígueme Rarity, mi pinkie-sentido me hará saber si hay una trampa o sí estamos cerca de un ojete!

-¡Y yo con mi poder de la empatía me daré cuenta si nos siguen, vamos a proteger a nuestros nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia hermana de un deseo de un degenerado Pinkie!

-¡Oki-doki-loki! –Menciono Pinkie cuando las yeguas emprendieron una carrera en él túnel, siendo este iluminado por Rarity. -¡A ese demonio ya no le permitiremos que siga jugando con nuestros sentimientos, le mostraremos que su objetivos errados fallaran!

-¡Así es, le mostraremos que solo le espera lo peor a quienes se quieren meter con lo más querido para una madre y esposa! –Dijo Rarity muy segura de sí misma. -¡No dejaremos que la criatura de la oscuridad gane!

Dark Doll salió de entre los escombros después del ataque de Pinkie, no se le percibía ningún daño físico, pero en su rostro se veía una gran ira, estaba gruñendo mostrando sus dientes mientras sus ojos ardían. –Maldita… ¡Maldita seas Pinkie Pie por provocarme de esta manera, definitivamente eres muy peligrosa! –Entonces Doll intento contactar con su aprendiz poniendo su fuego de comunicación con su garra, pero ya no noto el aura podrida y violenta de Diane, más bien la percibió tranquila, cómo si esta estuviera en un sueño, incluso en toda esa podredumbre se empezaban a verse pequeñas luces pequeñas, que comenzaba a cubrir el líquido negro muy lentamente, adivinando el anabelchucky lo que había ocurrido. -¡IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE ESTA COPIA DEL ESTANQUE ESPEJO ERA LO NEGATIVO DE PIE, PERO ESTA NO SE COMO LA EMPEZÓ A PURIFICAR, EN LUGAR QUÉ LA CORROMPIERA A ELLA, Y LA MUY PENDEJA DE ESA COSA ACEPTO ESO, YA ME HARTE DE EQUIVOCARME, YO REQUIERO A DEMONIOS QUE ME AYUDEN CON MI NOBLE OBJETIVO, PERO TERMINAN DECEPCIONÁNDOME AL CAER EN ESO DE LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR! -Dijo Doll a punto de salir en persecución o de Diane o de Pinkie, cuando empieza una cuenta regresiva para calmarse. –Soy muy imprudente, debí considerar esta posibilidad nada más por estar Pinkie involucrada, lo malo es que otro elemento despertó completamente, será mejor tener más cuidado, no vaya arruinar mi plan maestro. –Entonces Doll estira la mano, empezando a juntarse en ella el mismo tipo de humo que cuando murieron Rabia y Tyrek, solo que de color rosa. –Interesante, con el daño que se hicieron ese par es como si una se hubiera muerto, Pinkie es tan poderosa como Fluttershy, debo tener mucho cuidado con ella a pesar de todavía no pueda usar su poder al 100 %. –Entonces pone la bruma en otro frasco junto con los otros dos. –Todo va mejor que lo espere a pesar de todo, si la pelea de Deathsaurus sigue como va podre juntar mucha aura de quien sea a este paso, además de que ya está despertando mi sorpresita para él. –Entonces Doll levita los tres contenedores, reviso lo que era ese bunker. -Este cuarto de seguridad ya está muy dañado, debo moverme a mi verdadero cuarto del trono y central de operaciones, para empezar la siguiente parte de la operación, necesito que la invasión empiece para purificar el mundo, mientras evoluciono al nivel de ser superior que merezco por nacimiento. –Entonces Doll parte la realidad entrado el junto con sus esferas, entonces vio la foto de Joan de su relicario. –Muy pronto mi bella Joan tendremos nuestra venganza, Celestia y los otros miserables seres pagaran por el genocidio de nuestro pueblo.

-No me uses a mí y lo que nos pasó a mi gente y a mi querido hermano para justificar tus delirios, maldita bestia putrefacta, ya es hora que te dejes de mentir, tú no eres al que no le pude decir en vida que los sentimientos que tenía por mi eran correspondidos.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A HABLARME DE ESE MODO TAN PATÉTICO?! –Aulló Doll poniéndose encrespado como tigre rabioso, girándose para ver quien le hablo, no viendo o sintiendo la presencia de nadie, enfureciéndose al pensar que se lo imaginó. -¡Maldita Pie, seguro tus brillitos tenían algo, por eso si te matare rápido pero de una manera tan dolorosa que desearas no haber nacido! –Entonces Doll entra al portal mientras daba una última mirada al lugar, sin volver a ver nada, ya cuando este desaparece de las sombras de hasta el fondo se formó una figura, una silueta femenina quien traía una gran espada Zweihänder (mandoble) sostenida en su hombro con solo una mano.

La pelea entre Fluttershy y Deathsaurus llego al punto de ser verdaderamente una "pelea de los mil días", cuando parecía que uno empezaba a tener alguna ventaja el rival contratacaba invirtiendo la posición del enfrentamiento, Deathsaurus encendió sus garras con su fuego oscuro, comenzó a tirarle golpes, que la reina apenas podía esquivar, al final de esa combinación el dragón puede conectar ocho golpes seguidos, entonces la remato con su cola rompiendo el piso. -¡Todavía no termino contigo Fluttershy, voy a hacerte llegar hasta las catatumbas del castillo! –Entonces Deathsaurus se cubre con toda su fuerza de fuego, volviéndose prácticamente un dragón completamente hecho de fuego, lanzándose como misil ardiente sobre las alicornio, solo hubo un detalle, a nada de darle esta desaparece. -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MIERDA, SE ME OLVIDO QUE ESTA PONY YA APRENDIÓ A TELE TRANSPORTARSE!

-¡Y NO SOLO ESO DEATHSAURUS, TAMBIÉN PUEDO COMBINAR ESTA HABILIDAD MÁGICA CON MI MEJOR GOLPE! –Respondió Fluttershy reapareciendo, pero ya empezando su mejor ataque, aprovecho el tiempo de la desaparición para iniciarlo y que el dragón no pudiera tratar de impedirlo. -¡Lighting me mostro que no tengo guardia cuando termino la preparación de mi ataque, pero tú al realizar ese ataque no podrás reaccionar y aprovecharlo, no tendrás oportunidad de pillarme, pero todo mi ataque te va a dar de lleno, ENJAMBRE DE SAETAS! –Entonces Fluttershy el más grande ataque que nunca antes había realizado, yendo todas directamente hacia el dragón. -¡Espero que esto te acomode las ideas dragón, ya no permitiré que sigas lastimando a mi niña!

-¡YO TODAVÍA TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO SOBRE ESTA PELEA FLUTTERSHY, Y ESTO ES QUE TODAVÍA NO HA TERMINADO! –Entonces Deathsaurus empieza a generar mucha radiación, empezando a crecer sus llamas muy rápidamente. -¡Mierda! –Al notar lo que estaba realizando el heraldo Spike agarra a Apple Jack y la cubre con las alas y el resto de su cuerpo. -¡Deathsaurus va a provocar el mismo calor que logro contra Solar, y eso te va a hacer polvo a todo lo que lo toque!

-¡Esto es malo Spike, entonces a Fluttershy…!

-¡Tranquila, estoy seguro que Flutters va a tomar las medidas correspondientes, recuerda que aprendió con Chrisalys a pelear, y seguro le enseño a cómo defenderse contra la princesa Celestia y su fuego, el problema es cómo va a gastar su energía para hacerlo correctamente! –Indico Spike cuando Deathsaurus irradio completamente lugar con todo su poder. -¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS DRAGÓN, YO NO VOY A DETENER MI OFENSIVA! -Grito Fluttershy no deteniendo su ataque para cubrirse sino aumentando la fuerza y rapidez de este, sus saetas de mariposas y murciélagos aumentaron su tamaño, no siendo afectados por el calor, yendo rápidamente hacia el heraldo. -¡ESTO ES LO QUE ME GUSTA DE LAS PELEAS CON GUERREROS CON UN GRAN CÓDIGO DE HONOR, LLEVAMOS LAS COSAS HASTA DONDE DEBE SER PARA PODER QUEDAR SATISFECHOS! -Siseo Deathsaurus al aumenta su poder como lo hizo Fluttershy, Spike y Apple Jack apreciaron ese gran aumento de aura ofensiva, entonces el fuego del heraldo y la lluvia de saetas de la alicornio llegaron al máximo de su poder, chocándose ambas fuerzas provocando una gran detonación que derriba toda esa ala del castillo, Spike se puso en posición fetal para evitar que Apple Jack fuera completamente carbonizada por todo ese poder, chocándose momentos después en el suelo, después de que Spike sintió que el calor bajo abrió sus alas y se puso en pie, dejando de abrazar poco a poco, notando que ese ligar solo quedaron restos calcinados y cortados finamente del castillo. –Por el dragón primordial y la reina Faust… el poder destructivo de estos dos es muy intenso…

-Es impresionante… pero tú no cantas mal las rancheras Spike… esto casi mata a Solar… pero tú solo saliste un poco chamuscado… y me protegiste de tal manera que realmente no sentí todo el calor que uso Deathsaurus… eres muy resistente, y tampoco te hizo algún daño algún ataque perdido de Fluttershy. –Señalo Apple Jack viendo la gran destrucción que ocasiono esos ataques, entonces noto que no se veía ni su amiga y su rival en ningún lado. -¡¿POR MIS CORRALES, DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!

-¡NO TE DESESPERES AJ, ESTOY SEGURO QUE FLUTTERSHY AUN SIGUE AQUÍ, NO VA A ROMPER LA PROMESA QUE LES HIZO A SUS HIJAS! –Al decir esto Spike varias rocas salen volando en diferentes direcciones, las cuales el dragón y la terrestre tienen que golpear para evitar que fueran heridos por estas, y saliendo de ese lugar brinco Deathsaurus todavía conservando su gran poder. -¡RAYOS, ESE ATAQUE QUE PASO ERA MAS FUERTE QUE EL QUE USARON SOLAR Y TU, Y TODAVÍA SIGUES AL 100% DEATHSAURUS!

-¡Tú eres dragón Spike, sabes que nos acostumbramos más al poder cuando más lo usamos y combatimos a rivales más fuertes! –Comento Deathsaurus tronándose el cuello y los nudillos. -¡Debo agradecerles, sin ustedes no habría podido romper mis limitaciones, ahora es posible que este en el nivel del mismo lord Doll!

-Lo único que tienes del nivel de Doll… es la bocota Deathsaurus. –Dijo Fluttershy muy débilmente, entonces todos voltearon a ver a esa dirección, la alicornio salió volando de entre el derrumbe, que pudo defender de la explosión formando un escudo combinando su naginata con su magia, aún estaba transformada pero se veía fatigada. –Esto no termina lagartija… todavía puedo partirte la cola de nuevo…

-¡Entonces cumpliré tu deseo de guerrera de luchar hasta el…!

-¡NO! –Grito Apple Jack interponiéndose entre Deathsaurus y Fluttershy. -¡Ya estuvo, Deathsaurus tú debes darte cuenta que ya… le ganaste a Fluttershy, no hagas algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiremos!

-¡Apple Jack no te metas, yo todavía puedo…!

-¡NO, NO PUEDES FLUTTERSHY, YA NO TE MIENTAS A TI MISMA! –Regaño Apple Jack fuertemente a su amiga, parando a los dos necios rivales. -¡Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo caramelo, pero tú rival fue mejor en este caso, él está bien y tu estas muy cansada, el al usar fuego te daño mucho, por esa causa no podías levantar fácilmente el sol, no eres Scootalo, Sunset o Spike, aunque aún tengas la misma fuerza física y mágica que Deathsaurus tu cambio se va a agotar pronto, y el sin querer te podría matar, y yo sé que no desea eso, él quiere volver a pelear contra ti, y tu igual, admite que llegaste a tu limite yegua terca! –Entonces la vaquera abraza a su amiga muy tierna y cuidadosamente. –Sé que eres muy fuerte hermana, pero no quieras hacerlo todo tu sola para defendernos, todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas tienen la misma responsabilidad, recuerda que Spike y yo estamos aquí, podremos enfrentar a este noble enemigo, tu descansa, trata de curarte y reponerte lo más pronto posible, ¿quieres?

-Apple Jack… es que…

-Es que nada dulzura, sé que perder no es un sentimiento bonito, pero tú quieres ignorar eso y seguir de frente hasta donde llegues, no te dejare hacer eso, tienes una familia que te espera y tú misma dijiste que quieres aumentar su número, pero tú peleadora interna te lo hizo olvidar un momento ese bonito objetivo, trata de que ella entienda que tienes limites que en determinado momento no se podrán superar al instante.

-Hermana… tienes razón, trate de seguir con esto hasta el límite… sin pensar en los que me esperan y ustedes, discúlpenme. – Al decir esto a Fluttershy se le termina su cambio. –Pero también me preocupan ustedes dos, Deathsaurus ha aumentado mucho su resistencia… traten de mantener una pelea con él, cuando recupere el aliento yo podré sustituirlos…

-No te inquietes hermana, te aseguro que no será necesario, tu descansa y cúrate lo mejor que puedas. – Dijo Apple Jack acomodándose el sombrero y sacando su soga especial, empezando a caminar hacia Deathsaurus. –Spike cuida bien a Flutters y no la dejes hacer una locura.

-Descuida Apple Jack, la cuidare y veré que no se comporte como una potranca pegaso… por primera vez en su vida. –Indico Spike poniendo al lado de Fluttershy con los brazos cruzados. –E igual tú cuídate, la misma desventaja que tiene Flutters contra el fuego la tienes tú.

-Se defenderme del fuego Spike, mis padres desde pequeña me lo enseñaron al vivir prácticamente en un bosque, ahora verán de lo que soy capaz. –Dijo confiadamente Apple Jack, entonces llega frente a Deathsaurus. –Muy bien lagarto gigante, ya venciste a una gran alicornio, ahora es mi turno de pelear, tomare revancha para Flutters.

-¡WHUAJA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –Se empezó a reír Deathsaurus tomándose del estómago e inclusive llorando, haciendo que Apple Jack pusiera una mueca completamente enfadada. -¡Lo siento elemento de la honestidad, pero es que… pelear ahora contra ti después de enfrentar a una reina alicornio con el poder arcoíris… no es que te quiera hacer menos… pero creo que entiendes, es como si tu hermana te hubiera querido enfrentar después de derrotaron a Tyrek con esa fuerza… pero te daré respeto, voy a regresar digamos a "fase Dos", así tendremos un enfrentamiento parejo, descuida si ganas respetare el acuerdo, como espero que los respetes tú!

-¿Conque eso piensas de mí, que soy una potra débil enfrentando a un adulto? –Dijo Apple Jack mientras sus ojos no se notaban por su sombrero, poniendo una sonrisa mostrando un poco los dientes de su lado derecho, extrañando tanto a Deathsaurus y a Fluttershy, esperaban una reacción muy violenta de la granjera, como siempre lo ha hecho desde niña. –Je, debo disculparme con Apple Bloom, cuantas veces la humille sin querer por creer eso mismo de ella, pero mi hermanita ya supero eso, si nos enfrentáramos ahora no sé cuál de las dos vencería, y eso me hace sentir mucho orgullo.

-¡No seas tonta Apple Jack, seguro tu hermana estaría en la misma situación que yo! –Continúo riéndose Deathsaurus. -¡En una pelea sin reglas como las del torneo personajes como tú no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de vencernos, mejor deja tu orgullo de lado y permíteme ponerme acorde a tus habilidades para tener un enfrentamiento parejo!

-Vaya, veo que tienes ya definido tu manera de pensar con respecto a mí. –Respondió Apple Jack sin cambiar sus gestos. -¿Antes de que hagas eso me permites hacer algo para aumentar un poquito mi fuerza Deathsaurus? Ya si te conviene podrás decidir si sigues en tú nivel actual o le bajas al nivel dos rayas.

-¡Ja, como gustes! –Contesto el heraldo tratando de no reírse más fuerte, pensaba que solo la terrestre se iba a concentrar para hacer sus golpes más certeros. -¡Pero trata de no tardarte, tengo que buscar a los que ya eliminaron a tres gusanos!

-Te agradezco terroncito, ahora si me disculpas unos momentos... –Entonces Apple Jack se calló y empezó a meditar, Deathsaurus se cruzó de brazos aun riéndose entre labios, sintió que la terrestre subió un poco su nivel, (Bien, no esperaba menos, incluso es más fuerte que eso, pero podré vencerla con el nivel que indique…)pensó Deathsaurus viendo la meditación, mientras Fluttershy se preocupó mucho(¡Mierda, el poder de Apple Jack es alto, pero no al nivel de Deathsaurus, tengo que reponerme rápido para que no la lastimen) cuando estaban la alicornio y el heraldo pensando en "la debilidad" de la terrestre, esta dio un poderoso grito abriendo completamente los ojos, explotando fuertemente su aura la cual cubrió totalmente el lugar, haciendo que Deathsaurus y Fluttershy quitaran sus gestos respectivos de burla y de preocupación instantáneamente. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! –Se preguntó el dragón oscuro poniéndose en guardia de inmediato, sintiendo todos los que estaban en ese lugar el gran halo de Apple Jack. -¡¿Esta es mi hermana, este es nivel?! –Se Preguntó Apple Bloom mientras era curada por Lighting y Demonsting, su grupo se paró para revisarse entre todos. -¡¿Cómo logro eso en tan poco tiempo?!

-¡No lo sé Bloomie, incluso creo que todavía no llega a su límite, su poder físico lo siento hasta aquí! –Comento Skydancer tratando de no ser derribada por las vibraciones, sintiéndolas también Pinkie y Rarity en la caverna. -¡Si, yo sabía que AJ demostraría su verdadera fuerza en esta saga!

-¡¿Esto… lo ocasiono Apple Jack?! –Se preguntó la modista deteniéndose para poner un escudo por las rocas que se desprendían con ese temblor. -¡Entonces lo que hizo Ed con ella tuvo resultados, pero es una pena que se tardaran tanto en lograrlo!

-¡Esta fuerza es de verdad aterradora! –Gimió Doll ya en su salón del trono secreto, estaba frente a una consola de mando, pareciendo que se preparaba para lanzar varios misiles. -¡ESA CAMPESINA YA TIENE LA FUERZA ARCOÍRIS EN SUS VENAS, PERO COMO LOGRO CONSEGUIRLO, A DIFERENCIA DE TODOS LOS DEMÁS NO ESTUVO EN UNA PELEA EXTREMA, SOLO SE QUE ELLA Y LA MENTIROSA PATOLÓGICA ESTUVIERON EN CANTERLOT DOS DÍAS, Y NO CREO QUE CELESTIA Y LUNA HAYAN HECHO ALGO, DAYBREAKER ME LO HUBIERA DICHO… LA VÍBORA, ESTOY SEGURO QUE LA VÍBORA Y LA MOMIA TUVIERON QUE VER CON ESTE MILAGRO! –Entonces Doll aprieta su mano haciéndose sangrar el solo. -¡MALDITA SEAS EQUIDNA, NO SE COMO HACES QUE SERES PATÉTICOS SE VUELVAN AMENAZAS, COMO ESE DRAGÓN Y ESA TORTILLERA, TÚ SERÁS LA PRIMERA QUE EXTERMINE DE TU TRIO, ALCANZARAS A LOS DEMÁS PILARES Y AL IDIOTA DE ESTIGIAN EN EL LIMBO!

-¡No es posible, debo estar soñando, si debe ser eso, Deathsaurus me noqueo y ahora tengo una alucinación donde Apple Jack tiene una gran fuerza interna! –Menciono Fluttershy tratando de explicar lo que está pasando frente a ella, entonces Spike la pellizca. -¡Auch, Spike si quieres conservar tu cola actual no me vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento Flutters, es que quería demostrarte que esto no es un sueño o una alucinación, ¡Esto es real, este el nivel verdadero de Apple Jack!

-¡Esto es sorprendente, su poder es fastuoso, pero todavía…!

-¿No llega al nivel de Deathsaurus? Espera tan solo unos segundos… -Al decir esto Apple Jack lo voltea a ver, entonces la terrestre asiente y Spike le da pulgar arriba entonces Apple Jack libera más poder brillando intensamente, logrado que Deathsaurus fuera derribado por esa gran onda. -¡Ni se cómo lograste esto pony, pero te aseguro que no volverás a sorprenderme con algo parecido… IMPOSIBLE! –Entonces vio Deathsaurus que Apple Jack se había transformado con la fuerza arcoíris, la pony empezó a caminar hacia el dragón, al dar una pisada empezaba a crecer un poco de vegetación. –Muy bien salamandra, gracias por tu tiempo, ya puedes hacer lo que me comentaste, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas… por tu bien.

-¡¿QUÉ, COMO, CUANDO, POR QUÉ?! – Se preguntaba el dragón no dando crédito a lo que acababa de ver, en ese momento le quiere pegar a Apple Jack usando toda su masa, pero la pony brinca preparando un golpe también. -¡Pony tonta te voy a hacer tortilla con esto, y no podrás evitarlo! –Entonces las dos extremidades se chocan entre sí, provocando una onda muy fuerte, derribando varias paredes y cristales del castillo que ni siquiera estaban cerca de ese lugar. -¡IMPOSIBLE, IGUALASTE MI FUERZA, Y YO SOY UN DRAGÓN EVOLUCIONADO!

-¡Creo que ya se te quitaron las ganas de reírte de mí! ¡¿No Deathsaurus?! –Menciono la ranchera burlonamente, el heraldo al oírlo le quiso poner más fuerza a su ataque, pero AJ lo hizo antes que él, ganándole el forcejeo y arrojándolo violentamente a una pared, cayéndosele encima. -¡Y espero que eso también te muestre que como mi hermana ya no requiero niñeras Fluttershy, ya somos yeguas adultas, no te preocupes más de la cuenta por mí!

-… -La reina estaba completamente con la boca abierta sin poder hablar, lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba, Apple Jack se transformó rápidamente como ella lo hace actualmente, Deathsaurus sale de entre los escombros volando cubierto en flamas, haciendo que Apple Jack lo volviera mirar, el dragón se puso enfrente de la pony mostrando sus dientes. -¡Y a ti espero que con esto no me vuelvas a hacer menos salamandra! ¡¿Ya podemos pelearnos decentemente, o me permitirás labrar el campo con tu gran cuerpo de metal Deathsaurus?!

-¡Tú también conseguiste la fuerza de la reina y de la traidora! –Dijo Deathsaurus haciendo crecer sus garras y púas de la espalda, haciéndolas sonar metálicamente. -¡Te lo tenías guardado para sorprender a lord Doll!

-La verdad Deathsaurus logre sorprender a los que yo deseaba, a Fluttershy y a ti, también quería con Spike y mi hermana, pero mi hermano me descubrió con tan solo pensarlo un poco, y no pude ver el rostro de Apple Bloom. –En aquel momento Apple Jack se para en dos patas, poniéndose en guardia, la cual Deathsaurus noto que no tenía algún punto débil. -¡Ven dragoncito, vamos a seguir jugando, voy a hacerte entrar en razón al más puro estilo Apple, que es muy parecido sino es que igual al estilo dragón!

-¡No es posible, cuando alguno de ustedes o incluso nosotros se transforma la primera vez el cambio no dura mucho y no sabemos cómo controlar el poder, aplicándolo de la manera que normalmente actuamos, pero tú ya dominas esto, no desperdicias nada de energía, y la sabes controlar muy bien, como lo logra Fluttershy, y ella es la que lo obtuvo primero, parece que tú la tienes dominada por años! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!

-Sinceramente Deathsaurus… yo soy tan dotada cómo Shy, ella ha logrado controlar esta fuerza con solo algunas semanas, mientras que a mí me costó meses encontrar mi segundo elemento, y otro tanto… casi un año entero tener este dominio sobre esta fuerza, incluso mi mora azul logro tener el nivel de su abuelo en solo un semestre, que bien que estaba ahí para ayudarme junto con mi shifu Equidna.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas Apple Jack, meses, años?! ¡Sí solo no te había visto en los días que duro el torneo excepto la final! –Estaba muy confundida Fluttershy por los comentarios de la vaquera. –Es lógico que lo veas así hermana, creo que puedo explicarlo mientras peleo con Deathsaurus, incluso mi shifu me enseño como a Spike a poder hablar sin descuidar mi ataque. –Entonces la terrestre brinca a Deathsaurus lanzando una lluvia de patadas, la terrestre aumento mucho su velocidad combinándolo con su fuerza bruta, haciéndola muy peligrosa, provocando que el heraldo se concentrara en su defensiva.


	46. Jackie y Beatriz

**Capítulo XLVI.**

 **Jackie y Beatriz.**

 _Equidna nada más llego a su hogar vio que la pony terrestre de la que le hablo su discípulo Spike Apple Jack ya estaba ahí, de inmediato le pidió que le mostrara sus habilidades en un combate de práctica, que no se contuviera para nada, que la atacara como si la lamia fuera el ser que más odiara, la granjera empezó a luchar con toda su fuerza, dando terribles patadas que si daban blanco romperían quien sabe cuántos huesos, pero la concejera de Faust podía adivinar la dirección de los ataques esquivándolos en completa calma. –Definitivamente eres una de las mejores representantes de la tribu de lo terrestres señorita Apple, estoy segura que tu fuerza física rivalizaría con la de mi gran amigo Rockhoof, que en armonía descanse._

 _-¡No puedo creer que ahora este practicando con unos de los pilares, Equidna de la gratitud, y que ella conociera a mi ejemplo, Rockhoof de la fuerza, uno de los seis principales pilares del Reino!_

 _-Eso de los seis pilares es solo un mito Apple Jack, en realidad éramos más. -Menciono la lamia esquivando una gran coz de la Apple, entonces la atrapo cómo una anaconda. –Y no todos éramos precisamente ponys, y deberías saberlo ya que ustedes son doce, igual nosotros._

 _-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero la leyenda dice que ustedes los concejeros encontraron el árbol, y que solo Starswirl era un pilar oficial, que a Sword y a ti solo les pusieron el titulo… pues de cariño!_

 _-Eso demuestra que los relatos cambian con el tiempo AJ, se le pone y se le quita, la verdad nosotros plantamos el árbol, no lo encontramos, nos basamos en una leyenda grifo para hacerlo, la misma leyenda que esa Skydancer investigo, le pusieron un poco de aura a unas semillas de cristal Starswirl, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Sonámbula y Meadowbrook… pero también lo pusimos los otros seis, los que no encargábamos de digamos… los "sucesos y seres más desagradables" como lo hace esa agencia que fue secreta por lunas._

 _-¡¿Había un Circulo interno antes?!_

 _-Más o menos, aunque no tenía nombre, estábamos en el grupo también seis, y yo tuve el honor de comandarlos, ya conoces a Swordwing, el pilar de la tranquilidad, de la cual sale el elemento de la paciencia de Lighting Jolt._

 _-¿Y quiénes eran los otros cuatro? –Menciono Apple Jack pudiéndose liberar del abrazo de la serpiente usando su fuerza, Equidna rápido se vuelve a poner de "pie" por así decirlo. –Seguramente habrás escuchado de ellos, ya sea por lo menos en cuentos infantiles, otra era la pareja de Sword, la aprendiz de Starswirl, Clover la sabia._

 _-¡¿Clover la sabia era un pilar, era yegua, que no era semental, Swordwing es gay?!_

 _-Sip, el pilar de la meditación, del cual sale el elemento de la humildad que representa muy bien tu amigo Cool Jazz, sip claro que era yegua, el conocimiento de su vida se tergiverso con el paso de las lunas, seguramente hecho por otros unicornios machistas, ¿Cómo una chica linda de pueblo pequeño podía ser la mejor aprendiz del barbado y ser más inteligente que ellos? Y nop, es obvio que el mirón de Swordwing no es gay, lo respeta y todo eso, pero definitivamente no puede ver relaciones… que no sean heterosexuales, le dan… ¿es homofóbico decir que le dan tanto asco que vomita mucho?_

 _-Pues no sé cómo llamarlo, pero no creo que sea despectivo… ya que a mí me dan asco ver… el aparato reproductor masculino dentro y fuera… e igual vómito, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte reclamarle eso._

 _-Qué bueno que no eres de los seres que les gusta criticar a los demás y que no los critiquen a ellos, volviendo al tema también estaba Smart Cookie, la secretaria de la canciller Puddingheat, pobrecita, tenía que soportar ideas muy raras de siempre de la canciller, pero siempre supo que ella tenía buenas intenciones en el fondo, tenían mucha afinidad ambas, el cual es su pilar y de donde sale la rama de la empatía de tu hermana, y mis otros dos amigos, los cuales como yo no eran ponys, nosotros tres pasamos muchos ratos desagradables por eso, la mayoría provocados por mí misma niña Tia._

 _-Con razón no los mencionan como deben los libros de leyendas, algún pony historiador racista los quito._

 _-Sí, es lo más probable, por lo menos debieron usar sus nombres y decir que eran ponys, para no olvidarlos completamente._

 _-Yo estoy segura que ellos lograron eso Equidna, como dijiste en algún libro infantil, y te lo podré comprobar si me dices sus nombres._

 _-Bueno… uno es un dragón, por eso pude entrenar a Spike más o menos… era Llama Fiero._

 _-¡¿Llama Fiero era real?! ¡Pues claro que era real, si yo pensé que tú eras un cuento!_

 _-Pero este "cuento" puede enseñarte cosas valiosas granjerita, en fin Llama Fiero era un bruto presuntuoso que parloteaba demasiado, pero no le gustaba que otros se aprovecharan de los más débiles, nadie y nada podía doblegar su espíritu e ideales, por eso era el pilar indómito._

 _-El cual es el origen del elemento de la valentía de Sweetie, cuando se molesta se pone peor que el mismo Spike. –Señalo Apple Jack riéndose un poco. –Entonces si recuerdo bien algunos cuentos y poemas… el otro pilar… ¡Estoy segura qué debe ser Acier Plume, la hipogrifo mosquetera!_

 _-¡Exacta Apple Jack, Acier era un pilar! –Menciono Equidna limpiándose algunas lágrimas que soltó. -No sé qué problema tuvo con la reina Novo, que hizo que abandonará su reino y viniera Equestria junto con su pareja y varios compañeros de su escuadrón, Faust le otorgó el asilo que pidieron y ella se volvió capitana de guardia junto con Sword, a pesar de ser una guerrera capaz siempre se dejaba llevar por su imaginación, como una pequeña, pero eso era su mayor virtud, lograba grandes ideas por eso, muchos de sus absurdos nos salvaron la vida incontables veces._

 _-Porque ella era el pilar del ingenio, del cual nace el elemento de la tenacidad de Scootalo, vaya Equestria siempre estuvo no solo en buenos cascos, también en buenas garras, ¿Pero porque no fueron todos cuando ocurrió la tragedia de los anabelchucky? ¡Estoy segura que todos ustedes habrían derrotado a Dark Doll en ese momento!_

 _-Es que ocurrieron varias cosas ese mismo día AJ, parecía que el universo estaba contra nosotros. –Señalo muy tristemente Equidna volteando a ver solo el suelo. -¡Por todos las cascabeles de Appleloosa, lo siento Equidna, no quería hacerte sufrir, olvida mi pregunta!_

 _-Descuida Apple Jack, si me entristezco… pero está bien hablar de eso, la verdad me ayuda… veras ese fatídico día ocurrieron tres cosas espantosas, un ataque de ursa mayor, lo de Dark Doll y… como todos nuestros compañeros aprisionaron al pony de las sombras en el limbo._

 _-¡¿EL PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS ERA REAL?!_

 _-Muy real, y no solo eso, antes era un amigo mío, el unicornio Estigian, no sé qué demonios paso, pero todos mis compañeros lo acusaron de ser un traidor, pero yo siempre tuve mis dudas pero no lo comente, y creo que fue un gravísimo error, me deje llevar por la marea, ya que siento en mis huesos que algo lo corrompió como a Doll, no sé pero siento que fue la misma cosa, era muy poderoso, tanto como como el Doll que se enfrentó por primera vez a ti AJ, íbamos todos los pilares tratar de contenerlo sin avisarle a Celestia… aunque seguramente le hubiera valido madres, pero ocurrió el ataque de la ursa, Starswirl les pidió que lo distrajeran hasta que llegáramos nosotros y hacerlo juntos, inoportunamente paso la tragedia anabelchucky y la aparición de Dark Doll haciéndonos perder más tiempo, después de que dejamos a Tia en el castillo del Everfree Starswirl nos tele transporto a Ponyhenge… vimos que estaba vacío con signos de que había ocurrido un hechizo, creo que Clover y Mistmane al ver que no llegábamos usaron el hechizo para sellar a Estigian en el limbo sin nosotros, lográndolo, quedando solo efectos personales de los pilares, la flor de Mist, el escudo de Flash, la capa de Clover, la venda de Sonámbula, la pluma del sombrero de Cookie, la pala de Rock, el guante de acero de Llama Fiero, la máscara de Meadow y el mosquete de Acier, fue terrible ver como Sword perdió a la madre de su hijo sin que él pudiera siquiera ayudarla con eso, lo único que pudimos hacer es darle el pésame a sus seres queridos, estaba tan enojado la pareja de Acier por lo que ocurrió que se fue a Griffonstone juntos con sus tres aguiluchos, después dejamos lo que quedo de ellos en sus lugares de origen, donde hicieron lo que los volvió leyendas… la verdad me habría gustado que siguieran sus vidas cómo iban, incluso la vida de Estigian antes de que las sombras lo consumieran._

 _-Equidna… de verdad lamento todo lo que le paso a su grupo. –Menciono la vaquera dejando de pelear para consolar a la lamia. –Yo también lo sufrí con Twilight, Rarity, Spike y Discord… ¡¿Oye, no será posible, que como ellos y ustedes, tus amigos todavía…?!_

 _-No se Apple Jack… existe esa posibilidad, pero Starswirl… es especial, si hay una manera de revertir el hechizo no lo ha dicho, teme que pudiéramos liberar a Estigian también._

 _-¡Pues debería intentarlo, la magia ha evolucionado mucho durante estos mil años y los elementos ya hemos enfrentado a varios ojetes saliendo adelante!_

 _-Lo entiendo, pero antes de "sugerir" eso a Starswirl se debe detener a Doll, y poder nosotros salir de este lugar. –Señalo la lamia desando hacer lo que insinuó la Apple, cuando llega tele transportándose Starswirl junto con Trixie. –Pensé que estarían practicando todavía Ed, pero veo que las dos están muy tranquilas platicando, no deberías perder el tiempo, recuerda que estamos en un conflicto._

 _-Tú lo vez siempre de una manera rígida Starswirl, nunca te preguntas el "porque" de las cosas, si hubieras hecho eso con… bueno no importa, es que no platicaba tanto desde hace mucho tiempo de mis sentimientos… la verdad esta pelea fue para "calar" a esta señorita… y es muy buena y con mucho talento, es mejor que Spike cuando lo empecé a instruir, aunque él era un adolescente… con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser la pony de tierra más fuerte y hábil, incluso superando a Rock y a Cookie…_

 _-¡Ja, sabía que la IMPRESIONANTE APPLE JACK TIENE EL POTENCIAL PARA SER MEJOR QUE YO, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIIIIXXXIE, PRONTO SUPERARA INCLUSO A TODA LA REALEZA…!_

 _-… Dentro de dos años, tal vez uno si pone todo su empeño en eso. –Termino de decir su frase Equidna interrumpiendo la alabanza de Trixie hacia su novia, traumando a las dos yeguas. -¡¿DOS AÑOS, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI MANZANITA NO ESTARÁ LISTA PARA ENFRENTAR A DOLL EN DOS AÑOS…?!_

 _-Y Beatriz tiene el mismo potencial Ed, no en balde pudo controlar el amuleto del alicornio mucho tiempo sin volverse cenizas, tiene la misma expectativa de fuerza mágica de su hija, igual yo creo que con dos años de entrenamiento riguroso podría llegar a ser una hechicera de elite como Rarity, Celestia, Luna y un poco debajo de Twilight._

 _-¡¿TAMBIÉN PARA SACAR EL POTENCIAL DE MI MORA AZUL, SE NECESITAN DOS LARGOS E INTERMINABLES AÑOS?! –Se quejó Apple Jack a las conclusiones de sus maestros. -¡ESCÚCHENME PAR DE VALE MADRES, NO TENEMOS DOS AÑOS, NO SABEMOS LO QUE HARÁ DOLL DESPUÉS DEL TORNEO LO GANE O LO PIERDA, PERO SEGURO SERA ALGO PERVERSO, NECESITAMOS MEJORAR LO ANTES POSIBLE PARA DEFENDER A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!_

 _-¡Y MI NOVIA REQUIERE ADEMÁS DESCUBRIR SU ELEMENTO DORMIDO, PARA QUE PUEDA ENTRENARLO Y USARLO BIEN! –Señalo Trixie no preocupada por ella, sino por Apple Jack. -¡MEJOR NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO CON TRIXIE, TRATEN DE SACAR EL BRILLO INTERNO DE MI MANZANITA LO ANTES POSIBLE, YO PUEDO SEGUIR VIVIENDO COMO LA ILUSIONISTA QUE HE SIDO, NO ES NECESARIO VOLVERME UNA HECHICERA COMO TWILIGHT, LA VERDAD YA NO ME INTERESA ESO, YA SÉ QUE YO SOY MEJOR EN ALGUNAS COSAS COMO ELLA LO ES TAMBIÉN EN OTRAS!_

 _-¡Trixie tú también eres importante, al igual que yo debes proteger a Ilu! –Señalo Apple Jack abrazando a su pareja. -¡Tú eres tan importante como yo, incluso más, y no digas si soy portadora, eso me vale fertilizantes, yo no voy aceptar trato especial de este par, o nos entrenan a las dos rápido o nosotras lo hacemos solas por nuestro lado!_

 _-Apple Jack… ¡Tienes razón, no podemos siempre depender de ustedes, imagínate que los secuestraran o peor, los demás tendríamos que rescatarlas, Trixie tiene la misma responsabilidad que tu mi amor! –Entonces las yeguas se besan apasionadamente, para inmediatamente volver a ver a los consejeros. -¡Ya escucharon ancianos, o nos entrenan rápido o nos vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos la responsabilidad de proteger nuestro amado hogar!_

 _-¿Conque esas tenemos? Permítanos discutir su situación un momento señoritas. –Dijo Starswirl al reclamo de las yeguas, entonces los consejeros empezaron a hablar entre sí en voz baja, mientras que la pareja esperaba muy impaciente, después de un par de minutos Starswirl y Equidna vuelven a mirar a las dos yeguas. –Entendemos la situación en que están colocadas Beatriz y Apple Jack, pero nuestra opinión es firme, creemos que podemos sacar todo su potencial en uno o dos años._

 _-¡Pues entonces gracias por nada! –Señalo orgullosamente Apple Jack tomando del casco a Trixie. -¡Ven mi dulce mora azul, practicaremos todos los días en incluso en las noches de ser necesario en la granja!_

 _-¡Te sigo mi vida, no pensé que Starswirl será tan… mejor no continuo, es de mal gusto hablar mal de los ancianos! –Respondió tan molesta Trixie como su novia, ya las yeguas iban a ir al portal para irse cuando Equidna volvió a hablar. –Todavía no hemos terminado de contestarles par de yeguas salvajes, esperen un momento más por favor._

 _-¡¿QUÉ DICES SERPIENTE?! –Dijeron unísonamente las novias, entonces continuo hablando la lamia. –Si es cierto, podemos sacar su potencial en dos años máximo… que en realidad, EN ESTA REALIDAD Y LA DE EQUESTRIA SERIAN 2 DÍAS._

 _-¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DECIR CON ESO, QUE EN DOS DÍAS SE PUEDE HACER LO DE DOS AÑOS?!_

 _-Veras Beatriz Lulamoon, usted sabe que cree muchos hechizos sobre el tiempo, y realmente solo perfeccione uno, puedo crear un espacio temporal en el cual el tiempo adentro pasa muy lentamente, esas 24 horas se vuelven tan largas como 365 días y puedo extender ese lapso dos días, o sea dos años para los que estaremos adentro._

 _-Spike y Rarity practicaron así con nosotros, casi al final de los diez años que estuvieron aquí. –Continúo la explicación Equidna. –Mis niñas Twi, Ying, Yang, mi amigos Sword y Discord pensaron que solo era un viaje de dos días para ver su progreso, pero ambos querían mejorar más y no tenían mucho tiempo ya que Doll ya se empezaba a mover, por eso Starswirl le comento lo mismo que ustedes y aceptaron, lo que no sabíamos es que Rarity y Spike ya habían sido agraciados con Fire un mes antes, terminamos las prácticas en el equivalente a ocho meses o sea unas 16 horas, cuatro meses después nació la pequeña dragona-unicornio, los que no hicieron el viaje creyeron que fue prematura de cinco meses, cuando la realidad su gestación fue más lenta, de tres meses más por ser una pequeña hibrida._

 _-No lo puedo creer…_

 _-Nadie de nosotros podía señorita Apple, pero hay otro detalle, el ambiente de ese espacio temporal es muy pesado y extremo. –Advirtió Starswirl. –La gravedad aumenta como un 50 % y el calor puede llegar a los 45° Celsius o bajar a los –20°, ciertamente hay una fuente de alimentación y de agua, pero solo lo mejor capacitados pueden aguantar eso, Rarity y Spike pudieron prepararse antes para resistirlo con nuestra guía, incluso eso pudo ayudar a lady Firebreather para que su gestación no fuera interrumpida, el detalle es que como dijeron ustedes, se nos acabó el tiempo, por eso le preguntamos, ¿quieren hacerlo de todos modos?_

 _-¡TRIXIE LE ENTRA! –Respondió rápidamente Trixie antes de que Apple Jack respondiera por ambas. -¡SE QUE MI YEGUA TRATARA DE EVITAR QUE LO HAGA JUNTO CON ELLA, PERO YA ME DECIDÍ A ACOMPAÑARLA, Y NADA Y NADIE VA A HACERME CAMBIAR DE IDEA, VOY A AYUDARLA A BRILLAR CÓMO NUNCA, POR NUESTRA HIJA!_

 _-Trixie… es que no quiero que te arriesgues…_

 _-¡Por favor Jackie, yo también deseo lo mismo para ti, pero seamos prácticas y sinceras, ninguna quiere dejar sola a la otra, por lo consiguiente vamos a entrenar juntas y no perder el tiempo, como lo dijiste antes, no sabemos qué tipo de gran perversidad pueda hacer Doll, tú podrás despertar el gran poder oculto que tienes y yo tal vez pueda aprender algún pequeño truco para apoyarte en tu misión!_

 _-Mi leal Trixie… ¡Ya escucharon escamosa y barbón, las dos vamos a entrar a este rodeo, juntas no nos afectara tanto ese climita y podremos apoyarnos para volvernos más fuertes unidas como si fuéramos una sola pony!_

 _-Reaccionaron muy parecido como hicieron Spike y Rarity, aunque con menos… palabrotas. –Comento Equidna recordando cuando fue el turno de los que menciono. –No sé cómo Rarity y Twilight saben más insultos que toda la guardia de su majestad, pero mi ahijada Ying es todavía peor y eso me asusta mucho… Starswirl cuando tú quieras, ya sabes que Sword ya está enterado, y no estará solo, recuerda que la niña Luna vendrá a verlo antes de que haga su labor nocturna, incluso tratara de que lo acompañe desde aquí, como cuando era una niña._

 _-Yo creo que tendrá éxito Ed, sabes que Rarity pudo contactar con su hermana sin tanta práctica. –Dijo el viejo unicornio mientras realizaba su hechizo, abriéndose una entrada mágicamente frente a ellos. –Bien señoritas, este es el lugar que le comentamos, realmente es la misma dimensión pero en otra fase mágica, no podemos salir antes de seis meses, o sea está es la última oportunidad si alguna quiere arrepentirse._

 _-¿Estas segura de esto mi bella estrella maravillosa? –Le pregunto Apple Jack dándole el casco a Trixie, quien sin dudar nada lo tomas con el suyo. –No tengo dudas mi hermosa flor de manzano, voy apoyarte como tú lo haces por mí y nuestra Illusion. –Entonces las dos ponys tomadas de los cascos entran sin siquiera pedirle permiso a los consejeros. –E igual que esa vez fue muy acaramelado, para la gran mayoría. –Señalo irónicamente Equidna entrando junto con Starswirl, para cerrarse de inmediato la entrada._

 _-Me gusta verte cuando duermes apaciblemente mi mora azul. –Menciono Apple Jack mientras Trixie se despertaba lentamente. –Te ves tan linda e inocente, con razón Illusion es una bella potranca, heredo tu belleza natural._

 _-No sigas hablando mi manzanita, si no volveremos hacerlo como anoche. –Respondió suavemente Trixie jugando con la melena de su novia. –Y no podemos cansarnos, hoy es el día en Ed y Starswirl nos harán una prueba._

 _-Sip, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado siete meses en este lugar. –Comento Apple Jack sentándose dentro de su tienda de campaña. –Tú no has desperdiciado nada el tiempo Beatriz, a pesar de que parecía al inicio que no soportarías estas condiciones, pero aprovechaste eso para aumentar y pulir tu gran aura mágica, incluso ya superaste el nivel cuando te pusiste ese amuleto de la bestia, en cambio yo…_

 _-No digas tonterías Jackie, tú has crecido mucho más que Trixie. –Señalo Trixie sentándose y abrazando a Apple Jack y tomando su casco derecho el cual beso. –Tu resistencia y fuerza se han perfeccionado, además de que Equidna te ha enseñado artes marciales, ya no atacas a lo sonso, ahora ya sabes que ataques requieres en cada situación como Spike._

 _-No digas las cosas a medias Beatriz. –Señalo la terrestre tomando el casco izquierdo de Trixie con su casco derecho. –Ambas sabemos que eso es lo que buscábamos como segundo objetivo, buscábamos mi segundo elemento, -Hemos intentado de todo, buscando si soy empatía, humildad, amabilidad, alegría, confianza, generosidad, lealtad, magia, paciencia…_

 _-La verdad la paciencia no se te da mi cielo, no porque no la tengas, sino porque eres una pony de acciones, igual tienes características de todos esos maravillosos sentimientos, no se destaca ninguno sobre otro, a diferencia de tu honestidad._

 _-Y ese es el problema, si por lo menos uno más sobresaliera, como el valor de Fluttershy… entonces debería ser la tenacidad como Scoot, tengo la fama buena y mala de ser la Apple más testaruda de esta generación, llegando al nivel de Granny Smith, pero… ¡Tampoco pude lograrlo con eso, no sé qué más hacer, estoy muy estresada por eso!_

 _-Mi amor no te irrites, recuerda que estoy aquí, respira profundamente. –Menciono Trixie empezando a darle un masaje a Apple Jack en los hombros, esta se dejó llevar dejando de temblar. –Tienes mucha tensión acumulada, y eso no te ayuda para que logres brillar, si te encolerizas vas a hacer lo contrario de todos los elementos, te encierras en tu negatividad, no dejas que nadie te ayude por tu orgullo siendo grosera, enfureciéndote más, alejándote buscando las respuesta tu sola, no tienes que hacerlo sola, sabes que tu familia y yo estaremos más que dispuestas para ayudarte y logres crecer como ya sabemos que lo harás._

 _-Gracias Trixie, sin ti aquí ya me habría quebrado, no sé si pueda brillar como todos ustedes esperan en el futuro cercano, pero voy a mejorar de todos modos._

 _-Para eso soy casi tu esposa, para que puedas sostenerte en mi cuando lo requieras. –Comento Trixie levantándose y dándole su casco para levantar a Apple Jack, la cual agradece el gesto. –Ahora será mejor irnos, sabes que ese par no les gusta que perdamos tanto el tiempo._

 _-Je, es cierto, seguramente estarán pensando que tenemos otro encuentro cercano, cuando solo estábamos hablando, espero que lo que tengan planeado hoy no sea tan traumático como lo de los últimos tres días. –Señalo Apple Jack mientras le ponía su capa a Trixie y ella su sombrero, las yeguas cabalgaron a paso rápido al claro donde los concejeros ya esperaban notando que Starswirl veía un reloj de arena algo molesto. -¡Maestros disculpen la demora, es que mi mora azul…!_

 _-¡Mejor no continúes Apple Jack, ya tenemos lo suficiente Starswirl y yo imaginándolo para que lo corroboren! –Señalo muy ruborizada Equidna al igual que el unicornio, las yeguas apenas pudieron contener sus risas al ver que tenían razón de lo que platicaron antes de venir. –Bien, saquemos de nuestras cabezas… pensamientos impúdicos, hoy vamos a tener una práctica muy importante._

 _-Es como indica Ed damas, Beatriz hoy veré como reaccionas frente a un ser mágico muy poderoso estando tú sola, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres la última línea de defensa de otros ponys._

 _-¿Contra un ser mágico poderoso? –Se preguntó Trixie, ya había combatido seres así, pero definitivamente no del nivel del que Starlight o Twilight han enfrentado, incluso que los otros elementos, incluyendo a los jóvenes. –Está bien maestro, si crees que puedo afrontar este reto con toda mi fuerza y espíritu lo hare._

 _-No esperaba otra respuesta de ti Beatriz, tele transpórtate a 10 km de aquí al noroeste, recuerda que un mago sabio utiliza todo lo que hay en su alrededor para salir de situaciones imposibles, pero no siempre podrás ganar tu enfrentamientos, pero si lograr otras cosas igual de importantes._

 _-No sé qué quieres decir con esto Starswirl… espero descubrirlo pronto, me voy ahora, trata de relajarte Apple Jack._

 _-Igual tu Trixie, demuestra la gran maga que eres y cuídate mucho._

 _-Igual tú Jackie. –Fijo Trixie desapareciendo, entonces Equidna tomo la palabra. –Nosotros también haremos una cosa seria Apple Jack, tú y yo nos vamos a enfrentar…_

 _-¡Si! ¡¿En que nos enfrentaremos Ed, en concurso de fuerzas, en una carrera, en un concurso de lazadas, en una pelea directa, o quizá todo eso en uno, como una competencia de pony de hierro?!_

 _-No todo es una competencia física discípula, y esa es la lección de hoy, vamos a jugar ajedrez y cartas durante todo el día. –Señalo sosegadamente la lamia, provocando con eso a Apple Jack. -¡Estas como operada del cerebro Equidna, lo que menos requiero ahora es ponerme a jugar cosas de intelectuales como Lighting y Twilight, debo descubrir mi otro elemento lo más pronto posible, Fluttershy lo descubrió en una pelea real, necesito hacer lo mismo!_

 _-Pero si lo requieres Apple Jack. –Señalo Equidna, al notar Apple Jack que hablaba sinceramente dejo de temblar molesta. –Beatriz nos los dijo y nosotros lo notamos igual, estás muy estresada, quieres descubrir tu fuerza como sea, pero no tomas lo que dijo ese Jolt muy sabiamente, capaz que haces lo contrario al hacerlo, al estar tan presionada no dejas que tú misma aura fluya libremente, lo que provoca que tú misma te acorrales._

 _-¡¿Qué yo misma me acorralo?! ¡Eso es absurdo! … pero es la verdad. –Señalo la vaquera al darse cuenta de los hechos. –Tiene sentido… trato que hacer que alguno de mis sentimientos aumente… pero sin tomar en cuenta el resto, Fluttershy si es muy valiente… pero tuvo la determinación de no rendirse, pensando en la alegría que no quería perder sin desesperarse, aumentando con eso también su magia sin creer que merecía ese don… ¡Rayos, ya me lo decían mis padres de siempre, que puedo ser tan necia que nada puede hacerme entrar en razón, yo sola me complico la vida!_

 _-Pero nos queda la duda de porque lo haces Apple Jack. –Se preguntó Starswirl, la granjera responde honestamente. –Es porque… no quiero volver a perder a mis amigos Starswirl, sufrí demasiado cuando Twi y los demás llegaron con ustedes, tanto que no quise iniciar una relación verdadera con Beatriz por muchos años, para no sufrir si ella se me adelantaba en el camino, y eso estaba súper mal, perdí años felices con ella y nuestra hija, y ahora quiero hacer lo contrario, acercarme más a mis seres queridos para defenderlos hasta mi último aliento si se da ese caso._

 _-Todos tus amigos tienen ese sentimiento mi niña. –Indico Equidna tomando los cascos de su aprendiz. –Pero no eres un héroe de cuento, el cual logra todos sus objetivos sin sufrir mucho, eres una pony real, con cualidades y errores reales, superaras tus fallos con el tiempo, incluso no superaras algunos, como yo, parece ser que soy muy ruda y a veces demasiado déspota… pero la verdad soy muy insegura por mi apariencia, incluso lo seria si ustedes fueran lamias como yo, o si yo fuera pony, incluso Starswirl tienes varios fallos, no toma muy enserio la amistad muchas veces y toma decisiones basadas solo en la lógica sin ver más allá, por eso no termino ese hechizo que revolvió sus talentos y que dio a tu hermana Twi sus alas, ya no te presiones tanto, incluso si no puedes despertar esa fuerza nunca, Trixie sabe que no podrá lograr ese poder, pero ella persevera para lograr ese nivel siguiendo otro camino, para ayudarlos, sobre todo a ti y su hija._

 _-Spike tiene razón, eres una gran shifu Equidna. –Apple Jack se calmó con las palabras de la lamia. –No importa si tengo ese poder o no, puedo proteger a mi familia de otro modo en caso de ser necesario, y si otra senda no me funciona tampoco entonces volveré a cambiar, encontrare tarde o temprano mi verdadero camino._

 _-Que bien que lo entendiste mi niña, ahora vamos a quitarte ese estrés, iremos a las aguas termales por un par de horas, para jugar ahí, ya que el ajedrez y los naipes son mágicos y no serán dañados por el agua caliente, ya verás que después de hoy observaras las cosas diferentes y no cometerás tantos errores, adelántate ya que tengo que decirle algo a Starswirl._

 _-Me voy entonces, y gracias por tus palabras amiga mía. –Menciono Apple Jack poniéndose en marcha. –Para mí fue un placer además de mi deber aprendiz, el objetivo de un maestro es ayudar a sus alumnos a superarse. –Señalo Equidna viéndose realizada, al ya no verse cerca Apple Jack la lamia voltea a ver a Starswirl notándose un poco preocupada. –Y tú no te pases tanto con tu nieta Starswirl, de verdad quisiera que la plática del tipo que tuvimos con Jackie ahora no sean muy a menudo._

 _-Se de lo que hablas Ed, pero como su familia necesito saber si ya supero ese trauma como supero lo del amuleto, ya que la he oído quejarse muchas noches cuando recuerda eso, para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario como lo hiciste con Apple Jack._

 _-Me gustaría que lo hicieras de otro modo Starswirl, pero comprendo que Trixie como hechicera real deberá enfrentarse a sucesos inesperados, incluso a situaciones que definitivamente no le gustaran, pero intenta por el elíseo no pasarte de la raya con ella, ella de verdad se parece a Moon Trick, su gran autoconfianza puede romperse muy fácilmente._

 _-Descuida Ed, yo nunca le haría daño a ninguna descendiente de Moon Trick, será un juego muy extremo, para ver hasta dónde llega Trixie, ya que ahora sé que no podrá superar el reto, después de esto hablare de inmediato con ella para que pueda reponerse rápido y entienda porque lo hice._

 _-Beatriz es muy lista amigo, aún más de lo que ella cree que es, comprenderá y se repondrá, ahora el tiempo que se tarde dependerá del nivel de tu prueba y de que tan madura sea ella._

 _-Espero que sea el menor tiempo, ahora si me permites debo empezar, recuerda que Apple Jack no debe meterse, no podrá proteger a Beatriz siempre, al igual que ella no lo puede hacer._

 _-Despreocúpate, AJ va estar muy relajada hoy. –Señalo la lamia, entonces el unicornio desaparece en un destello y Equidna va rápidamente a alcanzar a Apple Jack._

 _-Mi tele transportación ha mejorado bastante desde que empezó a enseñar Starlight, ahora si lo logro sin mucha dificultad, no que antes me ponía a decir "tele transportación" a lo tonto, sin lograr absolutamente nada, incluso desapareciendo el mapa de la amistad, aunque suene muy mal decirlo que bueno que fue cuando Twi y Rares se fueron a una larga luna de miel –Se dijo a si misma Trixie. –Qué bueno que fue eso y no lo que pensamos todos, bien Beatriz ya basta que pienses tonterías, estas a punto de realizar la prueba que Starswirl te pondrá para medir tus habilidades que aprendiste con el aquí. –Entonces Trixie siguiendo el consejo del viejo unicornio, empezó a revisar todo a su alrededor. –"Un hechicero sabio combina su magia con lo que hay al alcance de sus cascos para no desperdiciar y volverla más fuerte" un consejo sin duda muy bueno, pero si realmente no sé a qué me enfrento no sabré aprovecharlo correctamente, también eso debe ser parte de la prueba, lo que mande el barbado debo pensar rápido y lograr una buena contraofensiva, ¿Qué clase de criatura se me aparecerá enfrente, un fénix salvaje, una cocatriz, un oso insecto, una anguila alada?, lo que sea seguramente no será nada fácil. –Entonces Trixie empieza a juntar materiales para crear una especie de fuerte. –Es seguro que viene algo, así que primero voy a fortalecer mis defensas. –Desde una esfera mágica Starswirl veía como Trixie planeaba sus movimientos. –Bien Beatriz, ya no eres como cuando te conoció Twilight, habrías huido o tratar de engañarme para superar esta prueba, al no saber a qué te enfrentas intentaras averiguarlo en un lugar seguro, entonces sigamos con el guion, que salga el instinto dormido de Moon Trick que sé que tienes. –Entonces el mago brilla desapareciendo, pero dejando en donde estaba parado una gran huella de un animal con grandes garras._

 _-¡AAAAHHHH, hace lunas que no me había relajado tanto! –Señalo Apple Jack estirándose en las aguas termales. -Solo recuerdo una vez cuando me sentí así, fue cuando Rarity y Twi me hicieron ver mis errores cuando hacia trabajo de más, je, volví a hacer eso de nuevo, intentaba despertar mi poder de a fuerzas._

 _-Está bien querer lograr un objetivo AJ, lo malo es cuando solo piensas en eso y en lograrlo lo más pronto posible y a como del lugar. –Comento Equidna, quien estaba cubriéndose el cabello con una toalla como Apple Jack, también cubriendo sus voluptuosos senos de la misma manera, sintiéndose tan relajada como la pony. –Pero como te dije antes Jackie, no pienses en eso ahora, mejor platicamos de otras cosas algo más mundanas, como tu relación con Beatriz._

 _-¿Qué quieres saber Ed? Yo ya he dicho todo sobre esta, sé que le tenía algo de rencor…_

 _-¿Algo AJ?_

 _-Bien, mucho rencor porque me humillo de lo lindo, y después regreso a Ponyville para intentar vengarse con esa madre, ahí debí odiarla más, pero… cuando conto como fue humillada después de lo del ursa menor… sentí mucha pena por ella, que no se merecía esa deshonra._

 _-En eso tienes razón AJ, si conto un cuento, pero era para llamar la atención de los niños, pero al ganarle Twilight vio que "la grande y Poderosa" eran solo palabras huecas, y la humillaciones publicas le acabaron de destruir su autoestima, por eso creyó que necesitaba un amuleto demoniaco para derrotar a Twilight y recuperar su título._

 _-Y lo logro la primera vez, expulsando a Twi, después comenzó a comportarse erráticamente, yo me mostraba molesta, pero por dentro me sentía muy triste, como una yegua con tanto potencial había caído en un abismo tan espantoso, por culpa de la envidia y la tristeza de perder su modo de vida._

 _-Creo que desde ahí viste a la Trixie de la que estas enamorada._

 _-Y eso no es un secreto, solo que nadie lo había notado además de ti. –Menciono Apple Jack moviendo una torre del juego de ajedrez que tenía con la lamia. –Después la pudimos salvar de sí misma, cuando se iba del pueblo quise hablarle, pero no pude, no quería aprovecharme de ella._

 _-Tuviste razón, Beatriz después de lo que le paso habría sentido ese acercamiento como la oportunidad de compensarte, y su relación no habría nacido sanamente._

 _-Eres sabia Ed, poco posteriormente empezó a levantarse, ayudada por Starlight._

 _-Te oí un poquito celosa…_

 _-Agradezco que Starlight en ese momento "experimentaba" con Twi y no con Trix, pero para nuestra mala suerte se FIJO EN UN MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA DE CANTERLOT…_

 _-¡Apple Jack, ya estas estresando de nuevo! –Señalo Equidna levantándose y haciendo negaciones con sus brazos. -¡Ni siquiera Trixie se pone como tu cuando habla de su pareja anterior, y sabes qué…! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Blue Blood no es tan malo, solo que ambos no congeniaron a la larga, y que quiere mucho a la hija de ambos, ya que tú me dijiste que te lo confeso y le creíste!_

 _-… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… discúlpame Ed, es que Blue Blood se comportaba como un cretino con Ilu y Trixie provocado con su pedantería, ya sé que la relación de Trix y el falló no solo por él, mi mora también tuvo mucho que ver, ella por su gran orgullo no quiso aceptar la manutención que le ofrecieron sus abogados, cuidando a su hija con su tradición de errante, llegando a Ponyngrado con sus viajes, siendo ese lugar donde hay muchos admiradores de Twilight, y al ver a su supuesta rival que casi la mata según los cuentos que oyeron…_

 _-El mapa las mando ahí para salvarla de idiotas, donde tú rescataste a Illusion directamente, ya que esos tipos querían quitársela a su madre para que no la "corrompiera" , estoy segura que Beatriz te empezó a ver como la veías tú en ese momento, fuiste aunque suene retrogrado hacerlo de ese modo su caballero de brillante armadura, pero de inmediato ocurrió lo que envió a mis niñas y sus parejas con nosotros, y tu encerraste tus sentimientos, pero Trixie no lo hizo, estoy muy segura que ella te consoló todos los días, así empezaron su noviazgo… aunque ustedes no admitieron eso, a pesar de que todo el mundo lo sabía._

 _-Sip, todos lo sabían, incluso al empezar a tener uso de razón Ilu lo supo. –Comento Apple Jack, entonces voltea a ver al techo algo triste. –Es una pena que ni Trixie o yo le podamos dar un hermanito, que no tenga algo de su otra madre y de ella misma. –Entonces Equidna se ríe un poco, haciendo que Apple Jack suspirar melancólicamente. –Vamos Ed, sabes de que hablo, yo sé que podemos adoptar o poder ir al banco de fertilidad, a lo que me refiero es que yo no podré llevar algo de Trixie en mi o viceversa._

 _-No me rio de eso Apple Jack, me rio de que no sepas que en Equestria la magia permite hacer cosas muy interesantes, y eso por la situación, hay más yeguas, y la población no disminuye y los corceles no tienen harems, incluso hay corceles que son como ustedes, que se interesan por el mismo género._

 _-¡¿Qué… me estas insinuando…?!_

 _-Pongámoslo así, antes de la unión de las tres tribus habían muchas hembras que machos unicornios, ya que hubo una enfermedad que eliminaba a los sementales, ellos si estaban al borde del colapso, entonces estudiaron a animales hermafroditas además de la cura de la enfermedad, y descubrieron un hechizo muy útil, una yegua podría preñar a otra en las condiciones adecuadas, pero a los corceles al faltarle esa parte importante dentro de su cuerpo nunca se lograría el proceso de gestación, y ese modo de procreación es sumamente aceptada aún es estas fechas._

 _-¡¿Me estás diciendo… que Trixie y yo?!_

 _-Aja… que pueden ser progenitoras de un verdadero hijo de ambas. –Indico Equidna tomando el guardia lunar de AJ. –Pero en mi época se hacía un estudio psicológico para ver si eso era lo indicado para cada pareja en particular, y para averiguar que yegua haría cual papel, supongo que todavía se pide ese estudio, opino que tu familia al ser tradicional nunca necesito algo de ese nivel, hasta ahora contigo._

 _-… Esto… es… ¡MARAVILLOSO! –Sonrió AJ como cuando Trixie la acepto como su pareja. -¡AMBAS PODREMOS TENER UNA SEMILLA NUESTRA, TENDRÉ UN PARENTESCO MAS CERCANO CON ILU, YA QUE SERÉ UNA DE LAS MADRES DE SU HERMANO! ¡¿PERO PORQUE MIS AMIGAS NUNCA ME DIJERON DE ESTO TAN FANTÁSTICO?! ¡POR LO MENOS TWILIGHT SABRÍA!_

 _-¿Sera por qué tu no admitías ser lesbiana, y por ende no estar en esa situación?_

 _-¡Pero todo Ponyville sabía de mis gustos!_

 _-¿Y cómo hubieras reaccionado AJ, si un pony te hubiera dicho eso, tratando de cubrir las apariencias como lo hacías?_

 _-Es un muy buen punto... Los demás respetaban mi estúpida decisión. -Comento Apple Jack burlándose de sí misma, cuando volteó a ver hacia donde se dirigió Trixie. –Yo sé que debo relajarme Ed, pero no dejo de pensar en Trixie, ella cuando lucha contra otro unicornio solo hace trucos e ilusiones._

 _-Y muchas veces ha salido adelante, eso demuestra que Trixie es muy inteligente, por eso Luna la entreno, y desde ese instante ella ha estado a tu lado ayudándote estos 10 años._

 _-Pero con lo que le enseño Starlight y la princesa Luna es suficiente, no sé por qué se le metió la idea de que Starswirl podría entrenarla._

 _-Porque el mismo se ofreció Apple Jack, noto el gran potencial de Beatriz, como lo hicieron Luna y Starlight._

 _-Pero Starlight le enseño hechizos que no creyó ser capaz de realizar, los escudos, su tele transportación y de metamorfosis, y Luna le enseño hacer ilusiones tan reales que incluso engaña a cualquiera de las princesas, pero Starswirl le quiere enseñar toda la magia que él sabe, como cuando mis padres y después mi abuela me enseñaron como se cuida la tierra… por los padres del sol y la luna, ¿será posible?_

 _-Al fin te diste cuenta Apple Jack, creí que Beatriz se daría cuenta antes que tú, es cómo piensas, si te fijas en los detalles Trixie y Starswirl tienen gustos… muy malos, gustos parecidos con sus gorritos y capitas, es natural que un pony mayor le quiera dejar su conocimiento a su descendencia, siendo muy exigente por esos detalles._

 _-Eso… me preocupa más…_

 _-No deberías Apple Jack, Starswirl si es muy exigente, pero sabe dónde detenerse, y no le hará daño a su nieta, ya que quiere que ella logre su verdadero potencial, aún más que lo que deseo con todas sus discípulas anteriores, como Trixie tiene mucha fe en que tu mejoraras conmigo debes ser reciproca con ella, muchos ponys han demostrado que pueden ser muy fuertes sin ser elementos, y Trixie con su hija son de ese selecto grupo, y no siempre podrás cuidarla, y ella igual quiere cuidarte a ti, ya que considera eso su deber como tu pareja, aunque todavía no se haya hecho oficial. –Señalo la lamia, pero Apple Jack seguía muy nerviosa. –Ach, póngannoslo de este modo para que por los espíritus del aire lo entiendas, Trixie no ha interrumpido nuestros entrenamientos y exámenes a pesar de que varias veces nos pasamos, por respeto a ti, ten la misma cortesía con ella. –Entonces la Apple se quedó quieta un momento, se estiro y se volvió a relajar un poco, la lamia asintió y continuaron su juego, mientras Trixie creo una pequeña fortificación con todo el material que pudo manipular, parecía muy endeble pero realmente era muy resistente, la unicornio estaba algo impaciente ya que no había ningunas clase de movimiento en ese sitio, (Espero que no sea una prueba de que cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí, o que no abandone mi puesto… no lo creo, Starswirl me está enseñando magia, la magia que él sabe no sé por qué, y hacer una fortaleza no es algo que me hayan enseñado nadie, yo misma tuve que aprender cuando los fans enajenados de Twilight no dejaban de chingarme, me gustaría darles su merecido ya que si no fuera por Jackie a mi hija… ya Beatriz, no pienses en esos buenos para nada, debes estar concentrada, el animal que aparezca el barbado debes pensar como lo vas a contener, si son parasprites hacer un hechizo musical, si es un manticore revisar si hay algo externo que haga que se comporte violentamente, si no es así aparecer un sable mágico con escudo para poderla someter, si es una quimera derrotar cada cabeza con hechizos diferentes, a un fénix atacarlo con agua muy fría…) Entonces Trixie a algo muy grande moverse por fuera de su edificación, poniendo toda su atención, (¡Ya se acerca, por el sonido que provoca solo es uno, pero muy grande, debe ser una hidra, un mouvor o incluso un dragón, bien, es hora que LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE LE DEMUESTRE A STARSWIRL QUE NO ME AMEDRENTO CONTRA SERES QUE PARECEN SER FUERTES Y VIOLENTOS) en ese instante algo golpea muy fuerte la construcción, haciéndolo vibrar horrible, (¡carajo, la bestia debe ser muy grande, será mejor verlo para hacer el hechizo correcto!) Trixie apareció un periscopio mágico, lo uso para buscar y de repente en la mirilla se puso un ojo amarillento en el cual se notaba mucha furia, la yegua recordó de repente donde había visto una mirada así, pero esta se notaba más madura, espantándola en serio, entonces el ser gruño horriblemente, derribando a Trixie desapareciendo el periscopio, la unicornio empezó a retroceder aun tirada en el suelo hacia un rincón. –¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, COMO STARSWIRL AVERIGUO LO QUE ME PROVOCO MIS DESDICHAS POR AÑOS, PERO NO SE CONFORMO CON EL CHICO, ME TRAJO EL TAMAÑO FAMILIAR, EL CUAL NADIE HA PODIDO DERROTAR NUNCA SOLO!_

 _-¡BEATRIZ! –Grito Apple Jack mientras movía su hechicero real para poner en Jaque a Equidna, tirando todas las piezas del juego al estanque. -¡BEATRIZ ESTA SUFRIENDO MUCHO, LO SE, ES COMO CUANDO A MI HERMANA CASI LA MATA SKYDANCER LLEVÁNDOSE A ILLUSION!_

 _-¡APPLE JACK NO TE DESBOQUES, ESTO ES PARTE DE LA PRUEBA DE STARSWIRL! –Señalo la lamia agarrando a la pony con mucha dificultad. -¡ESTO ES SOLO UNA PRUEBA, A TRIXIE NO LE PASARA NADA!_

 _-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LE PASARA NADA?! ¡SE LE PUEDE DAÑAR SU PSIQUE, DE VERDAD SIENTO QUE ESTA HORRORIZADA, SOLO SE PONE ASÍ CUANDO NO SABE NADA DE ILU Y… MIERDA, ESE MALDITO DE STARSWIRL, COMO SE ATREVE, ESA EXPERIENCIA CASI HACE QUE MI MORA PERDIERA SU HERMOSA LUZ INTERIOR, NO LE PERMITIRÉ A LA MOMIA HACERME PERDER AL AMOR DE VIDA Y LA MADRE DE MI HIJA!_

 _-¡Apple Jack, por favor, recuerda lo que platicamos, tu no podrás defender a Trixie siempre aunque de verdad lo quieras! -Señalo Equidna quien apenas podía detener a la terrestre. -¡Yo sé que Starswirl se pasó, pero era de verdad necesario, Trixie debe enfrentar todos sus temores, imagínate que tú estés indispuesta, ella tendría la responsabilidad de defenderte a ti y a Illusion, Starswirl quiere ver hasta donde pude llegar Trixie enfrentando algo que nunca podrá vencer…!_

 _-¡Al demonio! –Entonces Apple Jack usando toda su fuerza se suelta de la lamia arrojándola a unos 10 metros de ella. -¡Voy ayudar a mi pony especial, no dejare que sufra ninguna humillación más!_

 _-¡Ya basta Apple Jack! –Dijo toda mareada Equidna recuperándose del golpe que recibió. -¡Tú la verdad reprimes a Trixie, ya que siempre enfrentas sus retos, en lugar de eso deberías animarla a no desfallecer!_

 _-¡Ya no te voy a oír Equidna, voy a salvar a mi mora azul y no me importa si tengo que quitar a todos los pilares de mi camino! –Entonces la terrestre toma su sombrero y se va lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde esta Trixie, dejando atrás a Equidna. –Rayos, te dije que no te preocuparas AJ, pero no me escuchaste y obedeciste… bien, me hubiera preocupado mucho que te quedaras aquí sabiendo que tu pony especial está en riesgo, aunque lo que te dije es la realidad, no solo debes proteger a Beatriz, también debes inspirarla que no se dé por vencida, para que ella crezca, por favor date cuenta pronto, o todos nos vamos a estancar._

 _Apple Jack cabalgo rompiendo su marca de velocidad, (¡vamos AJ, tienes que llegar, no me perdonare si hieren un poco a Trixie, no debí dejarla sola!) entonces llego a un peñón, que estaba al frente de donde enviaron a Trixie, teniendo una gran vista de ese sitio, lo cual para la vaquera no fue agradable, un gran ursa mayor estaba atacando con grandes zarpazos un pequeño refugio, dándose cuenta de inmediato que lo construyo Trixie. -¡POR TODOS MIS ANTEPASADOS, ESE MALDITO VIEJO NO SE CONFORMO CON TRAER UNA URSA MENOR, TRAJO A UNA MAYOR, ES HORRIBLE, CON GRANDES GARRAS Y COLMILLOS, CON RAZÓN TWILIGHT DIJO QUE NO NOS GUSTARÍA SABER COMO SON ESAS BESTIAS, TRIXIE DEBE ESTAR PARALIZADA POR EL MIEDO, SI APENAS ESTA SUPERANDO LO DE ESE OSEZNO, PERO TENER ENFRENTE A LA VERSIÓN ADULTA… DESCUIDA MI MORA, TE LA VOY A QUITAR ENCIMA PARA QUE PUEDAS HUIR! –Entonces Apple Jack retrocede para tomar impulso y brincarle a la criatura sobre la cabeza y darle un gran golpe, para por lo menos distraerla, tomo la misma velocidad con la que llego y brinco, ya estaba juntando todo su fuerza en su casco delantero derecho cuando choco con algo en el aire, haciendo brillar esa zona, rebotándola exactamente de donde brinco en primer lugar. -¡VETE A LA MIERDA MALDITO BUITRE PONZOÑOSO, NO SOLO ENVIASTE UN MONSTRUO CONTRA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, TAMBIÉN PUSISTE UN ESCUDO PARA QUE NO PUDIERA PASAR, ESTOY SEGURA QUE NI EQUIDNA SABIA ESTO! –Entonces Apple Jack vuelve a brincar llegando al lugar donde fue rechazada, pero quedándose ahí y empezando a golpear el escudo, con la firme intención de romperlo a base de fuerza bruta. -¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, NO LE HAGO NADA INCLUSO SI CONCENTRO TODO MI PODER FÍSICO EN UN SOLO LUGAR, DE TODOS MODOS EL IMPACTO SE REPARTE EN ESTA GRAN COSA, ESTE CAMPO DE FUERZA ES IGUAL AL QUE RAINBOW ENFRENTO EL DÍA EN QUE ELLA Y SCOOT BRILLARON, NO TENGO UN ARMA PARA ROMPER ESCUDOS, MI CUERDA POR MÁS QUE SEA DE MAGITANIO NO DEJA DE SER UN LAZO PARA ARREAR, NO TIENE LA SUFICIENTE DUREZA PARA INTENTAR PARTIR ESTO! –Entonces Apple Jack empezó a golpear de nuevo el escudo aún con más fuerza, hiriéndose ella misma sin importarle nada. -¡POR FAVOR TEN COMPASIÓN STARSWIRL…! Ten compasión… –Entonces la vaquera cayéndose cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo. -¿Por qué, por qué le haces esto a Trixie? Ella tuvo errores, pero ya los pago incluso con intereses, que todos hablaran muy mal de ella, incluso abusos físicos, un matrimonio fallido… ¿Qué clase de esposa voy a hacer si no puedo cuidar a mi pareja un poco?_

 _-¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR APPLE JACK, VEN POR MI! –Relinchaba desesperada Trixie por ayuda en posición fetal, no sabía que Apple Jack ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella. -¡¿Por qué tenías que demostrarme de esta manera tan humillante que no sirvo para nada Starswirl?!_

 _-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! –Se preguntó Apple Jack, en su cabeza escucho a lo lejos el sufrimiento de Trixie. -¡¿PERO COMO PODRÍA ESPERAR OTRA COSA DE MI?! ¡YO SIEMPRE RECIBO AYUDA DE LOS DEMÁS, YO SOLO HAGO TRUCOS PARA SALIR DE LOS PROBLEMAS EN QUE METO ENGAÑADO CON ILUSIONES…!_

 _-… Pero eso no es tan malo, evitas los conflictos donde te puedan herir…_

 _-¡…Y SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE APPLE JACK VENGA A RESCATARME CUANDO NO ME FUNCIONA ESO, INCLUSO CON STARLIGHT LO HACIA, SOY UN MALDITO LASTRE, SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE POR MI INUTILIDAD, SIEMPRE DIGO QUE SOY GRANDE Y PODEROSA, CUANDO EN REALIDAD SOY UNA MALDITA DERROTISTA INÚTIL, POR FAVOR QUE ILU NO HAYA HEREDADO ESO DE MI! –Al decir esa frase Trixie Apple Jack recuerda las palabras de Equidna "tú de verdad reprimes a Trixie". –Por el elíseo… Ed tiene razón… sobreprotejo a mi Beatriz… no le doy respeto, en lugar de animarla para que supere la adversidad… me pongo en lugar de ella evitándolo… si ocurriera algo donde de verdad estuviera en peligro y yo no pudiera estar con ella… se rendiría sin luchar… como lo está haciendo en este…_

 _-¡YA BASTA STARSWIRL! –Grito completamente sin esperanza Trixie, mientras que la ursa empezaba a quitar completamente sus defensas. -¡SI LO QUE QUERIDAS ERA QUE ME DIERA CUENTA CUANDO NO TENGO ESPERANZAS LO LOGRASTE!_

 _-¡TRIXIE POR TODOS NUESTROS HERMANOS, ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Apple Jack, al mismo tiempo grito Trixie. -¡… APPLE JACK DISCÚLPAME POR SER UNA CARGA… STARSWIRL ME…!_

 _-¡NO DIGAS ESA MALDITA PALABRA TRIXIE, NO LE VA A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA UNICORNIO QUE EN REALIDAD ERES!_

 _-¡¿Apple Jack?! –Se preguntó Trixie quien oyó a su pony especial, levanto la mirada, viendo que Apple Jack se encontraba frente a ella separada por algunos metros, ambas se encontraban en un vacío oscuro solamente iluminado donde estaban ellas tiradas. -¡APPLE JACK, NO SE SI ESTE DELIRANDO… PERO PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME POR SER TAN INÚTIL, POR FAVOR VEN POR MI, RESCÁTAME, TE LO SUPLICO!_

 _-Beatriz, yo…- Trato Apple Jack de ir con su yegua, pero no avanzaba ni un paso. -¿Que es este lugar?_

 _-¡Mas tortura de Starswirl, que más podría ser! –Grito desesperada Trixie golpeando el suelo. -¡En unos momentos no solo una ursa me va a destrozar, también la yegua que amo lo vera sin que ella pueda salvarme…!_

 _-¡Trixie, escúchame bien, no esperes que yo siempre pueda rescatarte! –Grito Apple Jack viendo el estado de la unicornio. -¡Ahora entiendo las palabras de Ed, al ayudarte como lo estaba haciendo te hice mucho daño!_

 _-¡NO AJ, COMO QUE ME HICISTE DAÑO, TU SIEMPRE VENIAS EN MI AUXILIO CUANDO TENIA PROBLEMAS!_

 _-¡PERO NO SIEMPRE TENIA QUE HACERLO, TU PUDISTE EN LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE ESAS VECES RESOLVERLO TU MISMA, PERO YO CON MI APTITUD SOBREPROTECTORA HICE QUE CREYERAS QUE NO PODÍAS, DÁNDOTE EN LA MADRE TU PERSEVERANCIA, AHORA EN LUGAR DE TRATAR DE HACER ALGO POR LO MENOS PARA GANAR TIEMPO TU DE INMEDIATO TE RINDES, Y ESA NO ES LA BEATRIZ DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE, YO MISMA LA ESTOY HACIENDO DESAPARECER, DISCÚLPAME MI AMOR, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, MI PROPÓSITO ES CUIDARTE, PERO NO DE ESTE MODO TAN ESPANTOSO! –Las dos yeguas se callaron un momento, dándose cuenta ambas que su relación había caído en que Apple Jack consideraba a Trixie una inservible sin decírselo, y que esta era muy dependiente de la Apple. –Jackie… en serio yo no quería que estuviéramos así… yo cuando me pediste ser tu pony especial de verdad desee poder ayudarte a ti en lo que pudiera, incluso más... no que yo fuera prácticamente una potranca recién nacida, que no puede cuidarse por sí misma…_

 _-¡Entonces demuéstrame a mí y a ti misma lo contrario mi dulce mora azul! –Menciono la granjera viendo con mucha seguridad a Trixie. -¡Y muéstraselo también al viejo buitre barbón, enfrenta a esa ursa manifestándole tu gran capacidad!_

 _-¡Pero AJ, nadie ha podido vencer a una ursa mayor, ni siquiera creo que Fluttershy aun con su cambio pudiera, ni el mismo Dark Doll lo lograría usando toda su magia y metal contra él, es como pelear contra cientos de estrellas, no solo una como Celestia!_

 _-Es cierto…nadie ha vencido a un ursa mayor, pero recuerda dulzura, lo que todos ponen énfasis al decir eso._

 _-Nadie ha vencido a una ursa mayor… solo. –Señalo la unicornio dejando de llorar. –Es cierto, el vejete, la víbora y Swordwing enfrentaron a una cuando Canterlot era solo un pequeño pueblo… y la vencieron, o por lo menos la alejaron del lugar, sobreviviendo los tres bien._

 _-¡Exacto mi vida, yo estoy ya realmente cerca de ti, pero debo pasar un escudo muy fastidioso, para juntarme contigo y entre ambas le demos en la madre a la osa, por lo menos hacer que se vaya a otra parte!_

 _-¿De verdad opinas Apple Jack, que podré aguantar mientras tu llegas conmigo? –Pregunto tímidamente Trixie, entonces la vaquera le da una mirada algo molesta. -¡No solo es mi opinión, de verdad sé que tú puedes hacerlo, no seas tan pesimista Beatriz, ahora con tu nivel podrías enfrentar tu sola a la misma ursa menor de hace años aún mejor que la joven Twilight, no te rindas incluso antes de empezar, y sé que cuando haya una situación en la que no podrás ganar ni poniéndole todo tu empeño entonces hazlo, pero para que después lo vuelvas a intentar viendo lo que hiciste mal la última vez y mejorando, aunque te derroten mil veces, cada derrótate enseña mucho y al final aunque no ganes nunca, serás una gran y poderosa pony, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! –Con esas palabras a Trixie se le volvió a encender su espíritu competitivo, no quería volver a decepcionar a Apple Jack, pero tampoco quería decepcionarse a sí misma. -¡JA, TE ENGAÑE CON MI ACTUACIÓN DE UNA PONY FRACASADA E INÚTIL JACKIE, AHORA VERAS LO QUE PUEDE HACER LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE CONTRA ESTA BOLA DE PELOS BRILLANTES!... pero Trixie te pide humildemente tu ayuda, ya que sé que por más poderosa que sea no puedo hacer esto sola en este caso, si no fuera así ya no lo hare, ya no te daré más preocupaciones extra._

 _-¡Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti Trixie, pero ahora en adelante Apple Jack te va animar y ayudar para que puedas superarte, para que de verdad seas la unicornio que siempre quisiste ser, la que no inventa grandes proezas, si quien de verdad las vive y con eso enseñas a los demás!_

 _-Gracias por animarme Jackie, a pesar de todo, tú crees en mí, aun cuando Trixie no lo haga, incluso siento… que Starswirl cree en mí, ya que me puso esta prueba… que puedo pasarla, es hora que yo también crea en mí. –Entonces Trixie se para e intenta ir con Apple Jack, pero igual no puede avanzar, entonces suspira y le envía un beso a su pony especial. –Con esto tendrá que bastar por ahora, después voy a tener muchos besos tuyos AJ, en varias partes de mi cuerpo, y por cierto no hables en tercera persona, no te hace ver bien, Trixie lo entreno desde niña y por eso lo hace genial y asombroso, pero agradezco que Illusion la hija de Trixie no trate de imitarla en eso y que se comporte como ella quiere, ella como Yang no es una copia de Twilight, Illusion no es una copia de Trixie, por eso le enseñare para que lo aplique con su estilo único._

 _-¡Eso está bien mi mora azul, el deber de los padres es que toda su prole los superen, ahora ve y muéstrale a esa ursa que no debe subestimar a la gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon, ya no solo se enfrentara a ella, sino también a su prometida, Apple Jack, ups, hable en tercera persona de nuevo, lo siento!_

 _-¡Realmente no lo hiciste mi amor, por eso te dije que Trixie lo tiene dominado, ahora deja te ablando a esa cosa para que la noquees rápido! –Indico Trixie yendo al lado contrario de Apple Jack desapareciendo lentamente, en el mundo real la unicornio abrió los ojos aun estando en una posición patética, notándolo y reponiéndose instantáneamente. –¡Trixie está muy apenada por comportarse como una princesa estúpida que espera que su príncipe la rescate, ahora esta princesa va a combatir al lado de su príncipe… princesa para defenderla como lo hace ella! –La unicornio de nuevo empezó a revisar, vio que a pesar de su poder la ursa mayor todavía no entraba al fortín, notándolo Apple Jack despertando desde encima del escudo. -¡Eres excelente Trixie, creaste un gran refugio que es tan resistente al embate inclusive de un ursa mayor, por eso yo no puedo quedarme atrás, voy a romper esta cosa para irte a apoyar! –Entonces la pony le pone más intensidad a sus golpes, sin al parecer que no mejoraba su situación. -¡Un mugre muro no me va a vencer, que clase de novia seria si no predico con el ejemplo, si golpes rápidos o contundentes no funcionan entonces hare una combinación de ambos, no me voy a rendir, voy a ir con Beatriz para que sepa que no la dejare, voy a darle todo el apoyo que pueda para que no quiera rendirse! –Al decir esto Apple Jack sus cascos empiezan a brillar sin notarlo, dejando una estela verde que dejaba pequeñas hojas al moverse, al golpear el escudo el sonido cambio, como si empezara a ceder sin haber muestras de eso._

 _-Muy bien Beatriz, piensa como lo hizo Twilight esa vez, que aprovechando lo que tenía al alcance de su cuerno pudo detener a ese ursa menor. –Se dijo a si misma Trixie ya en guardia, ya no faltaba mucho para que la ursa rompiera todas sus defensas. –Sé que no podré dormirla aunque lo deseara, es un adulto, tampoco podría envenenarlo, lo ursas son inmunes y es posible que Starswirl lo provocara, vamos Trixie, piensa, lo único tan fuerte como para derribar a un ursa mayor… es otro ursa, pero no soy tan pendeja como para duplicar mis penas… ¿y qué tal si hago que ella misma se lastime? –Entonces Trixie se tele transporta directamente al brazo derecho de la ursa, entonces el gran animal se la intenta tragar de una mordida, pero Trixie de nuevo desaparece rápidamente, haciendo que la misma ursa se mordiera sola el brazo, gruñendo espantosamente después de saborearse. -¡Si, lo logre, pero ahora debe estar más molesta conmigo, debo aprovechar eso para que me ataque sin pensar! –Entonces Trixie desaparece de nuevo, poniéndose ahora sobre la nariz de la ursa, donde le hizo gestos con la lengua. -(sonidos de movimientos de lengua) ¡A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS, OSA MUGROSA! –La ursa intenta golpearla, pero Trixie levita hacia atrás muy rápido, de nuevo induciendo que la ursa se golpeara y lastimara su hocico, lo cual provoca la ira del animal, el cual intenta aplastar a Trixie con sus enormes garras, la unicornio en ese momento empieza a brillar. -¡Seguro tu olfato se lastimo por ese golpe, hora de que tampoco puedas verme! –Entonces Trixie resplandece como una estrella joven, provocándole a la ursa ceguera, el animal se cae tirando gran parte del refugio y empieza a restregarse los ojos tratando de recuperarse. -¡Espero que no la haya cegado permanentemente, Fluttershy haría que Trixie se las pagara con un alto precio, podría aplicar un hechizo sonoro para ensordecerla pero sería demasiado para mi gusto, además de que podría afectar a Jackie sin querer! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡Ya se, cómo estamos en un espacio abierto la ursa puede moverse rápidamente, tengo que llevarla a un lugar pequeño para que se arrincone sola, hay un pequeño desfiladero cerca de aquí, tengo que hacer que me siga para tratar de que se caiga! -Ya iba a iniciar su carrera cuando recordó que Apple Jack menciono que no podía entrar a causa de un escudo. -¡De verdad eres muy fastidioso Starswirl, conociéndote hiciste que el escudo no se viera, pero seguramente al llegar al desfiladero me voy a chocar con esa pared, definitivamente provocas más a Trixie que como provocabas a Twilight y a Rarity, incluso estoy segura que a Celestia y a Luna no la jodias como jodes a Trixie! –Entonces Trixie empieza a pensar de nuevo sin dejar de vigilar a la ursa, quien no se reponía todavía. –Realmente esto es un llano, las cosas con las que hice el refugio ya las despedazo ese animal, así que la mejor opción que tengo es el desfiladero habiendo escudo o no, pero no podre sola, necesito que Apple Jack llegue a donde vaya yo, sí tenemos suerte entre ambas podremos romper esta madre para guiar a la ursa a la trampa, ¿Pero cómo le aviso que necesito que vaya allá? Ni se cómo nos conectamos hace rato, Trixie estaba completamente alterada… Pero también Jackie… ¡Eso es, es como esos personajes de los comics de Illusion, la pelirroja tiene una conexión psíquica con su novio que dispara rayos de los ojos, al sentirnos mal ambas pudimos conectarnos, debo tratar de concentrarme, pero no con desesperanza, sino con algo en lo las dos siempre fuimos parecidas… en lo testarudas que somos, ella como yo no estamos a gusto si no cumplimos nuestras metas!_

 _-¿Trixie? –Al momento que de que Trixie admitió que era una terca como Apple Jack, está la escucho a lo lejos, dejando de golpear el escudo, el cual ya parecía tener una pequeña cuarteadura. -¡¿Dónde estás Beatriz?! ¡Te siento muy cerca!_

 _-¡Apple Jack, cierra tus ojos, eso nos ayudara a comunicarnos mejor! –Indico la unicornio, las terrestre sin dudar lo hizo, al hacerlo las dos estaban de nuevo en el plano mental anterior. -¡Guau, eres sorprendente Trixie, nos conectaste mentalmente haciéndolo conscientemente, no creo que Twilight y Discord puedan hacer esto!_

 _-Si lo puede hacer Twi no me interesa para nada Jackie, lo que me da gusto es podamos hacerlo nosotras. –Dijo Trixie dejando de lado su rivalidad con la princesa. –¡Escúchame bien, a esa ursa ya pude herirla un poco, afectándole el sentido del gusto y de la vista, pero sigue siendo demasiado para mí, si quiero tener alguna posibilidad de que podamos vencerla es juntarnos lo antes posible, para que podamos derribarla al barranco que esta hacia la parte trasera de donde estaba el refugio!_

 _-¡Si vi ese barranco cuando me choque con esta cosa! –Comento Apple Jack. –¡Pero si este escudo es circular como la gran mayoría, la pared estará exactamente al borde de ese cañón!_

 _-A Trixie no le sorprende. –Menciono la unicornio llevándose su casco al rostro, pero se repone rápido. -¡Por eso vamos a romperlo juntas, Trixie por dentro con mi magia y tú Jackie por fuera, con tu gran vigor, lo que no podemos lograr por separado juntas si lo conseguiremos!_

 _-¡Esa es la aptitud Trixie, es hora de mostrarles a la serpiente y al carcamal que juntas somos casi invencibles! –Entonces la terrestre abre los ojos, entonces puede ver que Trixie empezó a correr, y que la ursa con algunos trabajos se paró y empezó a seguirla aun tallándose los ojos y la nariz. –De verdad te admiro Trixie, parece estar todo en tu contra pero logras reponerte… ¡Y yo no quiero verte delante de mí, quiero estar a tu misma altura! –Entonces la vaquera corre hasta arriba del escudo, en aquel momento resbala hacia donde está corriendo Trixie. -¡No es conveniente correr, podría caerme hacia el vacío, pero llevo una buena velocidad, tengo que prepararme para detenerme y para apoyar a mi yegua!_

 _Trixie llego al borde del deteniendo se, lanzo dos pequeños rayos de magia, siendo absorbidos por el escudo. –Y tenía razón, Starswirl me encerró con una ursa mayor, que agradable, seguramente el vejete en su época era muy adorable y querido por las yeguas, estoy muy segura qué se lo haría a su propia sangre el cabrón mañoso. –Comento sarcásticamente Trixie escaneando el escudo. -¡Gracias reina Faust, no es un escudo reforzado con magitanio, si encuentro la longitud de onda correcta Trixie lo podrá romper! –Entonces Trixie dispara con la misma longitud de onda mágica de su cuerno, pasándole lo mismo que a Apple Jack, se escucha el tronido, pero no aparecía el daño. -¡Vamos, rómpete, la ursa esta confundida por las heridas pero no me ha perdido el rastro, ya se me está acercando…! Tal vez eso era la prueba, sobrevivir a una situación imposible la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible… no creo que a pesar de ser un infeliz que Starswirl intente dañarme, voy a esperar al animal ese y me daré por vencida con la frente en alto._

 _-¡Estaría bien eso Trixie, pero todavía no llegas a ese extremo, aún podemos ganar! -Comento Apple Jack, llegando y cayéndose al barranco, espantando a Trixie, pero la Apple uso su lazo para amararse de un tronco que estaba fuera del escudo, columpiándose hasta donde estaba Trixie. -¡YEHAA, esto estuvo genial, si mi solecito me hubiera visto me habría comparado con ese pony con poderes de araña de sus cuentos!_

 _-¡APPLE JACK, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO! –Regaño Trixie a su novia por lo osado de su última acción. -¡Por eso muchas veces agradezco que no te acompañe siempre, me espanto horriblemente por las cosas que te atreves a hacer!_

 _-¡Perdón mi cielo, igual siento lo mismo por ti, y por eso te sobreprotegía, mejor discutimos eso luego, tu gran amiga ya se acerca!_

 _-¡Ya lo sé AJ, bueno supongo que esto es el final, es una pena que no pudiéramos realizar la última parte del plan!_

 _-¿Quién dijo que no se puede? ¡Vamos a hacerlo Trixie, de verdad creo que ambas podremos vencer a esa ursa, pero debes ser persistente, pero no cómo cuando usaste ese amuleto del demonio para vencer a Twilight, usa el gran poder e inteligencia que tienes dormida dentro de ti, la cual todos los que te queremos sabemos que tienes, es hora que tú lo sepas también!_

 _-Apple Jack… ¿estas segura? Yo no le hecho algún rasguño a este campo de fuerza, y de verdad no quiero ser lastimada por esa ursa…_

 _-¡Por favor Beatriz, no te rindas sin dar la cara! ¡¿Qué pensaría Illusion de ti?! ¡Tú le dices que no se rinda en lograr su objetivo en ser la mejor maga del reino, teniendo la competencia de grandes rivales, una su mejor amiga, a ella no le gustaría ver que no predicas con el ejemplo!_

 _-Ilu… discúlpame –Parecía que Trixie aún seguía perdiendo la esperanza de ganar, pero su cuerno empezó gradualmente a brillar más. -¡Perdóname por no luchar hasta el final con toda mi habilidad natural, pero eso lo puedo corregir en este instante! –Entonces la unicornio proyecta un gran rayo de magia al escudo, haciéndose retroceder por el gran impacto, voltea para atrás sin dejar de disparar para notar que el ursa se paró un momento, se tallo los ojos y gruño muy fuerte para ver directamente a Trixie, quien se dio cuenta que recupero la visión. -¡Tardo más de lo que pensé, pero ya se recuperó, Apple Jack necesito…!_

 _-¡Descuida Trixie, yo ya lo sé! –Entonces la Apple empieza a golpear del otro lado del escudo donde disparaba Trixie. -¡Por separado nunca le ganaríamos a esa chingadera…!_

 _-¡Pero unidas si podemos, unidas somos invencibles…! –Completo Trixie la frase de Apple Jack, para que la terrestre siguiera con ese tenor. -¡… cuando dos o más seres que se quieren se unen contra un enemigo supuestamente invulnerable…!_

 _-¡…Obtienen un poder que incluso puede superar lo que parecía inalcanzable…! –Entonces el escudo al recibir el golpe y el rayo al final de las palabras de Trixie se cuarteo enormemente, llegando incluso ese cuarteadura a cubrir todo el escudo, la ursa se arrojó con sus afiladas garras sobre Trixie para aplastarla., pero ninguna de las yeguas perdió su espíritu combativo. -¡… JUNTAS NO NOS DAREMOS POR VENCIDAS, VAMOS A SEGUIR ADELANTE, BUSCANDO UN MEJOR MAÑANA PARA NUESTROS HIJOS! –Al gritar eso sincronizada mente Apple Jack brilla intensamente con el color de aura de la unicornio, mientras que la magia de esta se volvió del color del halo de la terrestre, ambas dan al mismo tiempo un golpe al escudo, haciendo que se rompiera completamente en prácticamente polvo, provocando también una gran onda expansiva, que eleva al ursa mayor por los aires, después de unos segundo se estrella haciendo un gran cráter a algunos metros de donde estaba Trixie, quien junto con Apple Jack no se veían por la gran polvareda que provocaron, la ursa salió lentamente de agujero, sangrando un poco por la boca y varios moretones, las dos ponys especiales lograron algo que ni la misma Faust logro sola, el enorme oso aplaudió para quitar la nube de polvo y atacar a las yeguas, pero desistió de eso parándose completamente quieta, Apple Jack camino lentamente para ponerse a la misma altura de Trixie, había logrado convertirse con la fuerza arcoíris, notándolo Trixie embobándola. –Jackie… ¡No puedo creerlo, cambiaste, al fin cambiaste, y eres más hermosa de lo que de por sí ya eras!_

 _-No digas cosas que me avergüenzan Trix, yo no soy tan bonita cómo tú, y como te ves ahora menos, tu cuerno, melena y tus ojos son como los de la alicornio de la guardia._

 _-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Jackie? Yo no me siento nada especial comparándome contigo._

 _-Creo que es mejor que lo veas tu misma, ya que ahora eres más humilde que cuando lo creías sin serlo, que irónico. –Entonces Trixie movida por la curiosidad se ve en un espejo mágico, notando que su cuerno creció al tamaño de él de Starswirl, su melena ondulaba como la de Mistmane y en sus ojos aparecían pequeños destellos que la hacían resplandecer más. -¿Pero que me paso? ¡Trixie sabe que no es un elemento, pero de todos modos cambie como tu Jackie!_

 _-¡Todos tenemos el potencial de crecer Trixie, seamos elementos, ponys, dragones o lo que sea, esta eres tu logrando controlar tu poder dormido! –Señalo Apple Jack dándose un beso esquimal con Trixie. -¡Tú eres el ejemplo de que si un pony común si no desiste puede lograr lo mismo de los que son supuestamente superiores!_

 _-¡Ja, la gran y poderosa Trixie siempre supo que tenía el mismo potencial de Twilight Sparkle! –Señalo fanfarronamente Trixie, haciendo que Apple Jack pusiera una mueca, pero después la unicornio se tranquilizó. –Pero no lo hubiera sabido realmente sin la ayuda de alguien que es desde que la conoció mejor que ella… ¡Te lo agradezco mucho Jackie, sin ti, Twi, Starlight y las demás Trixie seguiría siendo una idiota, que quien sabe cómo trataría a su pequeño sol!_

 _-No lo digas tan feo, aunque tengas razón. – Comento Apple Jack sinceramente acariciando su cabeza con la su pony especial. –Igual sin ti no habría logrado mi cambio, ¡Pero ahora no es tiempo de celebrar anticipadamente, aún tenemos que pasar esta pruebita del abuelo!_

 _-¡Tienes razón Jackie, hay que derrotar a esa ursa! –Señalo Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno al nivel de un alicornio. -¡Tal vez ya podamos vencerlo frente a frente, pero NO estamos acostumbradas a esta subida de fuerza, podríamos hacerle algo espantoso o lo contrario, al no saber manejarnos podrías atacar débilmente, lo mejor es arrojarla al desfiladero!_

 _-¡De acuerdo… pero no me culpes si la golpeo una dos o tres veces por hacerte sufrir! –Indico Apple Jack, Trixie asintió de mala gana, las dos yeguas corrieron a donde estaba parada la ursa, quien no se movía para nada, ya estaba la unicornio preparando un rayo de levitación para que Apple Jack la patera lo más fuerte que pudiera lograr para mandarla al agujero, cuando entre ellas y la ursa salió de la tierra Equidna frenándolas de golpe. -¡SUFICIENTE!_

 _-¡ME LLEVA LA FREGADA! ¡¿EQUIDNA ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIR DE ESA MANERA, BIEN PUDIMOS DARTE EL GOLPE A TI Y MANDARTE LITERAL Y METAFÓRICAMENTE AL DEMONIO! –Menciono Apple Jack, Quien al frenarse partió la misma tierra, pero dejando una estela de vegetación tras ella, igual Trixie dejó una estela de destellos mágicos. –¡No sé qué clase de prueba están haciendo tú y el abuelito, pero ya nos están hartando a ambas!_

 _-Lo se Apple Jack, y por eso les pido disculpas, sé que esto fue demasiado, aun con los buenos resultados que se obtuvieron. –Se excusó la lamia dándole una reverencia a las dos yeguas, empezó a ir a donde está sentada la ursa, extrañando a sus discípulas. –La verdad esta prueba era para ver hasta donde ambas iban a soportar enfrentado a esta ursa, también para notar que tan ingeniosa era Trixie esperándote, y tu AJ cuanto tiempo te tardabas en romper el escudo y si te dabas cuenta que debías combinar fuerza, rapidez y aura, ambas pasaron muy bien esa parte, pero vi que Beatriz estaba dándose por vencida, no solo una, sino dos veces, y tú la animaste a seguir AJ, dándote cuenta que sin querer al sobreprotegerla la detenías, y notando que su plan de arrojar a esta bestia a un lugar pequeño era lo mejor para enfrentarla, pero al animarla a seguir adelante…. Despertaste tu segundo elemento principal… la tenacidad._

 _-¿La tenacidad? ¡Pero no entiendo, por más quería aplicar eso en mi antes no podía brillar!_

 _-Es fácil de explicar AJ, los conceptos de tenacidad y terquedad son parecidos, más no iguales, la terquedad es cuando te mantienes en lo que crees aunque este mal y te den muchas razones en su contra, y la tenacidad es la fuerza que impulsa a continuar con empeño y sin desistir en algo que se quiere hacer o conseguir, pero abierto a sugerencias y a escuchar a los demás, por esa causa tu no podías cambiar antes, pero al inspirar a Trixie despertarte no solo su tenacidad, también la tuya al tener un objetivo común, como cuando Scoot te inspiro contra el dragón de Doll._

 _-¡Equidna tiene razón Jackie, a alentarme no solo me hiciste brillar a mí, también lo lograste tú, no sabes lo contenta que estoy por haberte ayudado en esto AJ! –Menciono Trixie llorando de alegría abrazando muy fuerte a Apple Jack, quien tuvo el mismo gesto con ella. –Ya mi dulce mora azul, mi misma terquedad era lo que me detenía, pero al dejar de pensar egoístamente en mí y apoyarte para que no te rindieras me ayudaste a progresar._

 _-Tan solo cumpliste tu deber de pareja AJ, el cual es ser el apoyo de tu otra mitad. –Comento Trixie a punto de besar a su novia, cuando ambas yeguas recordaron que la ursa estaba todavía ahí. -¡Ese animal no ha aprovechado en atacarnos! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!_

 _-No se preocupen, creo que este ANIMAL a pesar de sus esfuerzos entendió que ustedes dos lograron mucho más de lo que "él" esperaba, sobre todo de ti Beatriz, superándolo completamente ¿No es verdad… STARSWIRL? –Dijo burlonamente Equidna viendo directamente al rostro del "ursa", entonces la osa se transfigura lenta y mágicamente en el viejo unicornio, notándose en el todos los golpes que le provoco Trixie, esta y Apple Jack pusieron rostros muy encabritados al ver que todo fue parte de la prueba. –Te ves muy mal viejo amigo, ni Tyrek o las sirenas te habían zarandeado tan feo como lo acaba de hacer tu propia nieta._

 _-¡¿NIETA?! –Se preguntó toda confundida Trixie al escuchar esa declaración, haciendo se riera entre dientes Apple Jack mientras se cruzaba de piernas, cuando Starswirl empieza a hablar. –Por Faust Equidna, no te burles de mi sufrimiento, yo solo quería ver cuánto tiempo Trixie podía enfrentar a un animal el cual temía esperando la ayuda de su compañera, y ya estando juntas si podían no ganarle sino escapar dándose cuenta que tenían otra opción… pero si la tenían, inspirándose juntas y deseando proteger a sus seres queridos obtuvieron una fuerza increíble, esto demuestra que cuando dos o más seres enfrentan lo imposible gracias a su perseverancia pueden lograr incluso… ¡UGH! –Entonces el mago tose escupiendo algo de sangre. -… milagros._

 _-¡STARSWIRL ERES UN MENDIGO OJETE, TRIXIE YA TENIA LAS SOSPECHAS DE INTENTABAS QUE NO SOLO YO ME RINDIERA, TAMBIÉN MI JACKIE, SI NO FUERA QUE ESTAS MUY LASTIMADO TRIXIE…! –Grito Trixie haciendo brillar fuertemente su magia ofensiva., cuando ella misma se detiene. –Pero por respeto al supuesto abuelo de Illusion no lo hare, me tienes que explicar lo que me insinuó la víbora pinche vejete, con muchos detalles._

 _-Descuida Beatriz, Starswirl te dará todo la información que le pidas sin poner peros. –Señalo la lamia mientras vendaba la nariz del hechicero. –Solo que no te pongas tan rabiosa con él, ya tiene achaques de la edad de las cavernas. –Al decir esto el unicornio intenta reclamar, pero la lamia le amarra incluso la boca evitándolo. –Deja que baje la hinchazón, y tú misma podrás quitarle la venda Beatriz, bien ya termino la prueba del barbado, ¿amigas puedo hacerles un pequeño examen ahora?_

 _-¡¿OTRO EXAMEN, QUE NO HEMOS SUFRIDO MI PONY ESPECIAL Y YO LO SUFICIENTE POR UN DÍA?! –Relincho salvajemente Apple Jack al igual de Trixie. -¡Que nos veamos con más fuerza no quiere decir que no nos desgastemos, pinche culebra del desierto, ya estamos hartas y cansadas de pruebitas!_

 _-Tranquilas, por eso les estoy pidiendo su consentimiento, mi prueba a diferencia del espectáculo anterior solo tienen que hacer una cosa de lo más simple._

 _-¿Y esa cosa que sería? –Menciono apaciguándose Trixie junto a Apple Jack. –Es de lo más simple… atáquenme como lo iban a realizar contra Starswirl, sin bajarle nada de fuerza a ese ataque._

 _-¡Por favor Equidna, si nosotras hace rato te advertimos que si te daba ese ataque te íbamos a matar, y tú ahora lo pides como un favor!_

 _-No se inquieten Apple Jack, no lo parezco pero soy más resistente que Starswirl, resistiré los dos golpes, tan solo quiero hacer una medición._

 _-¿Qué dices Trixie? No creo que Ed nos esté mintiendo para suicidarse de una manera rara. –Le comento AJ a su novia. –Trixie sabe que las lamias son de los pocos seres que aguantan los embates de ursas reales, esa es una de las causas por la que ella, Sword y Starswirl salieron victoriosos en su momento… Vamos a cumplirle su deseo, tan solo porque la verdad deseo desquitarme de ella por ver las mamadas del viejo sin advertirnos._

 _-Yo también me quiero desquitar, no solo por esto, también por lo que hecho sufrir estos meses del tártaro. –Asintió la vaquera con la ilusionista, entonces ambas elevaron sus auras, y sin previo aviso vuelven a atacar con el mismo poder con el que iban a embestir a la ursa Starswirl. -¡Recuerda que tú pediste esto shifu, no nos vayas a reclamar cuando te estés retorciendo de dolor!_

 _-Descuiden yo no les reclamare algo. –Señalo la lamia completamente quieta incluso sin poner alguna guardia, las yeguas lo sintieron como burla, aumentando la velocidad de su hechizo y piernas respectivamente, la magia llego primero. -¡Hora de volar serpiente! -Señalo Trixie, pero Equidna contorsionándose mucho esquiva rodeando el mismo rayo, siguiendo la estela hacia Trixie. -¡Ah no, recuerda que yo también estoy aquí shifu! –Señalo Apple Jack a punto de golpear a Equidna con todo, pero la lamia le enrosca su cola en las patas delanteras de la pony. -¡¿QUÉ CORRALES…?! -Entonces usando la propia fuerza de la terrestre la arroja sobre Trixie, quien no se puede cubrir, provocando ahora ellas un cráter, después de unos momentos la lamia se asoma a ver como se retorcían del dolor las dos yeguas. -¿Díganme ahora chicas, ustedes me reclamaran por retorcerse? Yo no lo hice. –Señalo burlonamente la lamia, entonces Apple Jack brinca furiosa enfrente de ella. -¡Eres una hija de… ¡ -Entonces Apple Jack intenta golpear a Equidna de nuevo con la misma fuerza estando cerca de ella, pero a punto de hacer contacto la transformación arcoíris se le desapareció, lo que aprovecha la lamia para esquivar tranquilamente el ataque. -¿Qué… me pasa…? Ahora me siento muy débil… y estoy segura que a Fluttershy le duro más tiempo, incluso creo que ella fue quien la termino…_

 _-Ya me lo temía. –Menciono Equidna comenzando a revisar a su pupila necia. –Apple Jack tu poder arcoíris es impresionante, nunca en mi vida había visto algo igual, pero hay detallito importante… tú no sabes cómo controlarlo._

 _-¿Qué… estas insinuando?_

 _-¿Cómo te explico? Es que cuando atacas haces explotar tu aura sin ningún control y orden, eso no se nota cuando estas en un nivel digámosle normal, pero al tener más poder haces que tengas una gran fuga de "combustible", puedes brillar muy fuerte pero se te van agotar tus reservas rápidamente como te acaba de pasar, ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Creo… que si… es como una fogata, si le aviento toda la madera de golpe el calor y la luminosidad serán muy fuertes, pero se quemara rápido sin que pueda calentarte el resto de la noche quedando solo cenizas, lo que una debe hacer es usar el combustible necesario para que la flama sea lo más caliente posible sin que se desperdicie energía._

 _-Exacto Apple Jack, eres perspicaz al entenderlo, aunque lo tuviste que aprender por experiencia propia, tengo que enseñarte a dominar tu poder de esa forma, para que el desperdicio de poder sea lo mínimo. –Entonces Trixie sale del agujero, ella seguía conservando su cambio sin parecer para nada cansada. –Y el problema de Beatriz es lo contrario, ella se contiene demasiado, me di cuenta ya que su rayo fue más lento que cuando rompieron el escudo, ¿es por la experiencia que tuviste con el amuleto del alicornio Beatriz, o me equivoco?_

 _-No tiene chiste negarlo… es cierto. –Comento Trixie mientras le daba un masaje a la cansada Apple Jack. –Me dio mucho temor que mi nuevo poder me corrompiera como esa vez, además no entiendo porque no he vuelto a mi estado natural._

 _-Porque ese ya es tu estado natural Trixie, como era el de mi amiga Mistmane, ni las princesas en su juventud les ondulaba la crin, ellas lo lograron pasando una gran prueba como tú. –Entonces Equidna voltea a ver a Starswirl quien trataba inútilmente de quitarse las vendas de la boca. –Además Starswirl es especialista en eso, le enseño a Lulú y a Tia podría decirse un 75% bien, y ayudo con algunas dudas a Mist, él te ayudara para que igual controles tu poder sin tener ese temor._

 _-Por eso nos dijeron que necesitaban un año o dos, para entrenarnos bien. –Expuso Apple Jack levantándose. –Ustedes sabían… que podíamos tener este potencial._

 _-Vamos AJ, tu misma lo dijiste hace rato, cualquier ser tiene el potencial de lo que ustedes lograron en este momento, nosotros solo los ayudamos, aunque admito que se nos pasó la mano y los cascos._

 _-Y por eso nos las deben. –Hizo hincapié Apple Jack viéndose muy maquiavélica. –Por eso voy a pedir dos cosas, la primera, ¿Starswirl puede hacer lo que me platicaste en las aguas termales, incluyendo lo del examen psicológico?_

 _-Ya veo pequeña picara, pues si lo tiene y es muy válido ya que se lo dio Celestia, pero yo creo que no tendrán problemas._

 _-¡Qué bien es como la mejor temporada de cosechas de manzanas zap y de jugo! Y segunda ¿pueden dejarnos a mí a Trixie en Paz lo que queda de este día y mañana? Después juro que ambas practicaremos con más enjundia._

 _-Creo que después de lo que les hicimos sufrir hoy es lo menos que podemos hacer Starswirl y yo por ustedes, día y medio no es mucha perdida… -Equidna todavía estaba dando su respuesta cuando Apple Jack toma a Trixie y se va corriendo lo más rápido que pueden dar sus piernas. -¡Gracias, gracias Ed, sé que te insulte mucho hace algunos momentos, pero no es lo que de verdad siento de ti, ya vámonos mi mora!_

 _-¡¿Apple Jack que te pasa, adonde quieres llevar a Trixie con tanta premura?!_

 _-¡Vamos a ir a las aguas termales, las mismas donde me llevo Ed en la mañana, nada más llegue ahí pensé en lo que…! –Entonces es la unicornio que no permite seguir hablando a su novia, imaginándose de inmediato lo que quería. -¡No pierdas tu tiempo parloteando Jackie, quiero que uses toda su fuerza para eso, ya que Trixie está muy estresada y la única manera ahora de quitárselo es teniendo muchos buenos ratos con la yegua que es dueña de su corazón, si pudiera Trixie nos llevaría a ambas pero no conoce el lugar y su ubicación!_

 _-¡Entonces agárrate muy fuerte Trixie, ya que al llegar vamos a meternos de inmediato al agua, para relajarnos rápidamente y continuar con lo que queremos las dos, prepárate ya que voy a hacer muchas de las ideas que he tenido desde que era una potranca de 14 años!_

 _-¡Ta aseguro que no se compara con los sueños húmedos de la adolescencia de Trixie, si no pregúntale a la Princesa Luna! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Mejor te lo muestro! –Esto hace que las dos yeguas aceleren el trote -¡Escuchen par de pervertidas, si le hacen algo a mis naipes y mi ajedrez… mejor quédenselos, igual mi toallas! Seguramente no van terminar "vírgenes" después de su visita… espero que el calor purifique el agua, me gusta ir ahí. –Comentó Equidna cruzándose de brazos con un gesto hastiado, para sonreír un poco un momento después. –Ah el verdadero amor, tu nieta es una gran yegua con mucha suerte de encontrar su media naranja… mejor dicho su media manzana, ¿no piensas igual Starswirl? –Entonces vio que mago por más que quería no podía hablar por la venda, y tampoco podía quitársela. –Ups, se me olvido que tenías eso, descuida Starswirl, recuerda que la hechizaste, no se quitara hasta que la pony que escogí, tu nieta te la retire, descuida solo serán 36 horas, podré ponerte una sonda médica para que comas y bebas hoy, ¿En qué parte del estómago quieres usar para eso, arriba o abajo? –Al preguntar eso la lamia saca de no sé dónde el material para el procedimiento, espantando a Starswirl, quien de inmediato corre para salvar lo poco de honra que conservaba en manos de Equidna._

-Después de que regresamos de las aguas termales Equidna me enseñó a controlar mi poder, debo admitir que fui muy lenta, lo domine al año. –Terminaba su explicación Apple Jack, mientras tenía un forcejeo con Deathsaurus. –Incluso Trixie pudo controlar su poder seis meses antes, pero no me abandono, me siguió inspirando para que no me rindiera, por ese gran gesto no pude decepcionarla, y al fin pude controlar esto lagarto, notaras que mi flujo de aura a pesar de ser muy fuerte esta balanceada y en calma, como la aura de Fluttershy e incluso la tuya.

-¡¿Qué clase de ser es esa lamia?! –Se cuestionó Deathsaurus tratando de superar la fuerza de Apple Jack, pero la pequeña pony, del tamaño promedio igualo completamente las fuerzas del dragón gigante. -¡Ella no tiene este nivel de poder, pero aun así logra que lo que si lo tienen lo controlen bien!

-¡Eso no tiene que ver, si tú maestro es muy sabio y comprometido te podrá enseñar aunque tú seas más fuerte que él o ella, y esa es una de las principales razones de que mi entrenamiento durante ese año es mucho mejor que el tuyo que de más tiempo!

-¡Ilusa, el grandioso Doll me entreno perfectamente a pesar no estar físicamente por años, mi nivel como artista marcial es enorme!

-Es posible, pero cuando dos seres de nuestro nivel se enfrentan hay un factor que te pueda dar la victoria en un momento crítico, y esas esa la sabiduría que aprendiste de tu maestro, Ed me enseño no solo mis puntos fuertes, también los débiles, además de volverse mi amiga, ¿dime Deathsaurus, Doll es tu amigo? Ni siquiera tienes que contestarme, ya sé que no, su relación es de rey a subordinado, o incluso peor, de amo y esclavo.

-¡Y tú también me vas a empezar a tratar a enredar con palabrería, yo sé que el grandioso Doll…!

-¡Mira quién está choreando ahora, le justificas todo a ese maldito malagradecido, incluso justificaste que a tus tres amigos les destruyera su infancia, eso no fue un acto de compasión, fue tortura, enfermando a uno con una enfermedad incurable, destrozándole la rodilla a un prospecto de atleta y asesinando a los padres de una inocente, para que les prometiera curarlos y obtener desquite, y aun así, ya teniéndolos bajo su control se deshace de ellos como basura que ya uso, y no se conforma con eso, sino que desgraciado sádico todavía después que los traiciono los hace sufrir hasta la muerte como le paso a Darksteel y casi le pasa a Demian! ¡¿Qué clase de maestro, es ese?! ¡Un verdadero shifu quiere que sus protegidos se superen a sí mismo y a él, Doll solo los utiliza como objetos, o menos, el armamento si puede lo recupera y arregla, no que a ustedes los deja botados cómo le pasó a Skyli!

-¡Tú no puedes comparar al poderoso Doll, quien a pesar de la traición que recibió de Celestia se volvió el ser oscuro más fuerte, con esa lamia que solo tuvo suerte que Faust la encontrara!

-¡ES CIERTO, NO PUEDO COMPARAR A UN SER SOBRESALIENTE CON UNA SUCIA VÍBORA RASTRERA, Y NO CREAS LO ESTAS PENSANDO, LA VÍBORA ES DARK DOLL! –Relinchó Apple usando su lazo para amarrar a Deathsaurus. -¡VEN AQUÍ! –La vaquera acerca al dragón oscuro sin que se esforzara mucho. -¡A diferencia de la segunda vez que te ate donde apenas te pude contener siendo ayudada por mi hermana ahora si te voy a dar la patada que deseo desde que te conocí! –Entonces Apple Jack le da una gran coz a la mandíbula del Deathsaurus cuando lo tuvo cerca, arrojándolo bien lejos, la terrestre empezó a perseguirlo para volver a golpearlo. -¡Sé que si intento volver a lazarte tú lo vas aprovechar, ya estoy segura que ya viste mis punto débil al hacerlo, ya que cuando más haces una técnica contra alguien como tú le estas enseñando a desarmarla! –Entonces la Apple da la misma patada en estomago que le dio al ziz en el reino changeling, apareciendo una gran manzana que exploto mágicamente en rojo y verde, estrellando al heraldo contra el suelo de nuevo. -¡Vamos Deathsaurus, combate como lo hiciste contra Fluttershy, ya que si sigues así te podría exterminar sin querer y yo en lo personal no quiero llevar en mi conciencia que un bobo no tomo a una terrestre en serio!

-¡¿ME LLAMASTE BOBO?! –Siseó Deathsaurus saliendo del hoyo, al hacerlo se empezó a cubrir completamente con su fuegos oscuro, prácticamente su aura de combate lo volvió una llama enorme. -¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES BOBO?! ¡TE MOSTRARE EL VERDADERO PODER DE UN DRAGÓN USANDO TODO SU PODER DE FUEGO, CON ESTA FUERZA QUE TENGO AHORA TE HARE CENIZAS EN SEGUNDOS, ESTE CALOR INCLUSO VOLVERÍA CENIZAS A CUALQUIER DRAGÓN, A UN PONY SEA QUIEN SEA, SEGURAMENTE POR LA TEMPERATURA VOLVERÍA SUS MOLÉCULAS EN OTRA COSA!

-¡Apple Jack te dije que evitaras eso, provocaste a Deathsaurus demasiado! –Señaló Spike todavía tratando las heridas y quemadas de Fluttershy. -¡Sera mejor que te quites, yo combatiré contra el ahora, yo podré…!

-Nop… no lo harás, tu ayuda no es necesaria Spike, todavía no…

-¡Eres demasiado terca yegua…!

-Sé que piensas eso Spike, ya que toda mi vida siempre me ha caracterizado mi terquedad enfermiza, pero ahora no es eso… yo en serio de verdad creo que le puedo ganar, pero también creo que él tiene la misma posibilidad, estamos muy parejos y si me retiro ahora nunca se me va a quitar la idea que pude por lo menos llevarlo a su límite.

-¡Pero el poder del fuego que tiene Deathsaurus…!

-Cierto, ese es su hándicap a favor, pero yo tengo el mío propio, el cual nunca podrá imitar, como yo no podrá usar magia como mi hermana o usar las habilidades únicas de Pinkie.

-¡¿Y cuál es esa habilidad?!

-Tú ya la viste Spike, pero no te diste cuenta, solo piénsalo un momento, ya que no lo voy a decir por obvias razones, quiero usarlo sin que Deathsaurus antes de que note, a pesar de todo cuando un rayo incendia un bosque este busca la manera de recuperarse si es que no hubo intervenciones extra, igual con las heladas e inundaciones, la naturaleza a pesar de todo busca resurgir después de la adversidades, así soy yo… así somos los Apple, y si no lo nota este heraldo será muy tarde para él. -Entonces Apple Jack se pone enfrente de Deathsaurus, sin importar que el dragón estaba ardiendo literalmente. -¿Qué esperas amigote, no que me ibas a volver leña? ¡Pues te estoy esperando, te aseguro que esta rama de manzano y peral no ardera tan fácil como piensas!

-¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?! –Entonces el heraldo escupe una gran cantidad de fuego sobre Apple Jack, cubriéndola completamente, elevándose la flama aún más que la torre más alta del castillo. -¡SI NO QUIERES VOLVERTE CABRITO ASADO TE VAS A RENDIR AHORA, INCLUSIVE ESTE FUEGO TE COCINARÍA AL HORNO AUNQUE TE CUBRIERAS COMO LO HIZO TU HERMANA EN EL TORNEO, MI FUEGO ES MUCHO MAS INTENSO QUE EL DE ESE DRAGÓN!

-¡APPLE JACK! –Grito fuertemente Fluttershy, a punto de regresar a la pelea, pero Spike puede volver a sujetarla de nuevo con muchos trabajos. -¡MALDICIÓN SPIKE SUÉLTAME, YA LES INSINUÉ QUE YO YA NO ME VOY A DEJAR ME EVITEN INTERVENIR EN COSAS ARRIESGADAS, YA NO SOY LA COBARDE QUE VE COMO SUS AMADOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS SE SACRIFICAN MIENTRAS YO NO HAGO NADA, VOY A POR LO MENOS AYUDARLOS, SI VOY A CAER LO HARE JUNTO CON MI HERMANA APPLE JACK!

-¡No digas tonterías Fluttershy, tu nunca fuiste cobarde en mi opinión! –Señalo Spike haciendo que la reina lo viera directamente a los ojos. -¡Sino participaste en ese hechizo es que Discord y yo no adelantamos, cualquiera de nosotros lo habría hecho, sé que parece que Apple Jack tiene problemas, pero algo en mi interior me dice que ella esperaba esto y que puede superarlo, y también pienso que tú los crees en el fondo, pero tú ahora estas como las demás cuando llegue a Ponyville, piensas que debes protegernos sacrificándote completamente, por eso tuviste esa idea de engañar a Doll, porque querías matarlo tu sola, en lugar de avisarle al menos a una para que pudiera apoyarte!

-¡¿Y me culpas Spike?! ¡Yo no quería que…! ¡Mierda, es cierto, ahora yo me convertí en la nana en algunos casos, y en otros me volví una maestra muy estricta y dura como por ejemplo con Lighting e incluso Skydancer! Me gustaría volver a ser como antes, me habría gustado que mi hija me hubiera conocido como cuando vivía en Ponyville.

-Por favor Shy, tu hija ya conoce esa faceta tuya, es la que más ve igual que Mistery, y siempre fuiste sobreprotectora, solo que ahora lo haces más bruscamente por las experiencias que tuviste como reina, que te volvieron más segura, no en balde ya eres alicornio.

-Y esa es otra de las causas por la que de verdad quisiera enfrentar todo, por ser alicornio, pero soy muy tonta, ni la reina Faust podía hacerlo todo y era la alicornio original. –Comento Fluttershy, quien a pesar de que Spike le jalo la rienda seguía un poco ansiosa. –Pero de verdad no quiero que Apple Jack sea lastimada o algo más malo, sé que ella mejoro en dos días o no sé cuantos meses o años, me daría no sé qué decirle a Trixie y a Illusion que yo no hice nada por ella.

-Ellas comprenderían ya que la conocen muy bien, pero seguro algo dentro de ti te indica no será necesario, lo ya lo veras. –Comentó el dragón volviendo a ver la pelea junto con Fluttershy, estaba el fuego oscuro ardiendo completamente sin perder el calor, cuando Deathsaurus volvió a sisear muy encabritado. -¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE LA HEROÍNA APPLE, SI NO SALES DE AHÍ TE VAS A COCINAR COMO PAPA, ADMITE TU DERROTA FRENTE AL GRAN PODER DEL FUEGO DRAGÓN, YA TENGO QUE GANARLE A SPIKE PARA CUMPLIR COMO HERALDO AL GRANDIOSO DARK DOLL!

-Es una pena que no te enseñaron la diferencia entre el bien y el mal Deathsaurus. –Expuso Apple Jack sin notarse en su voz nada preocupada, ni se diga herida, haciendo sudar frío al heraldo y que Fluttershy suspirara aliviada. –Pero a pesar de que Doll te enseño tú tienes un gran honor con tus rivales, ya que no quieres exterminarlos, a excepción de las basuras cómo Sonata o Rabia, en eso nos parecemos mucho, si encuentras una verdadera razón para luchar como la hallamos Spike, Fluttershy y yo te volverías un gran ser, por eso es una pena que estés desperdiciando tu talento con un degenerado psicópata, quieres cumplir con esa obligación de vida mientras él ni las gracias te da, ni se diga que quiera que tu logres tu potencial, no dudaría que intentara robarte tú fuerza para usarla de una manera enfermiza contra inocentes.

-¡NO SE DE TANTAS ESTUPIDECES ESTAS RELINCHANDO YEGUA, NO IMPORTA QUE EL GRAN DOLL USE MI FUERZA, SE LO DEBO POR MI CÓDIGO DE HONOR, PARA QUE ESTE MUNDO TENGA UN REY QUE LOGRE LA PAZ!

-¡Si quiere paz, pero la paz de la tumba… es mas no quiere ni eso, no sé pero algo susurra en mi cabeza, DOLL QUIERE TODOS NUESTROS PODERES PARA EL, INCLUYENDO LOS DE LA FINADA RABIA, PARA MARTIRIZARNOS AUN DESPUÉS DE DEJAR ESTE PLANO! ¡¿DIME DRAGÓN, SI ES QUE LOGRA ESO DE QUE TE VA SERVIR TU LEALTAD ANTE EL?! ¡ESA LEALTAD DEBERÍAS TENERLA ANTE TUS VIEJOS COMPAÑEROS, ERES UN MISERABLE, LOS DEJASTE SUFRIR SIN IMPORTARTE PONIÉNDOTE DEL LADO DEL OJETE QUE LES HIZO DAÑO!

-¡YA BASTA DE HABLADURÍAS, A DARKSTEEL LO MATO LA PUTA DE SONATA, YO NO ESTABA AHÍ, PERO HABERLO ESTADO LA HABRÍA COCINADO PARA IMPEDIRLO, DEMONSTING FUERON SUS SOSPECHAS INFUNDADAS LO QUE PROVOCO QUE EL GRAN DOLL LO CASTIGARA POR ESO, Y SKYSHADOW…! –Entonces Deathsaurus se calló, no pudo justificar que Doll abandonara a la alicornio, ya que todos los heraldos fallaron en esa misión, entonces lo vio como lo que era, uso a Skydancer para su conveniencia abandonándola con alguien que supuestamente era una desquiciada, como si un padre entregara a su hijo a un conocido pedófilo por dinero, sin importarle su vástago, ahí conecto lo que le paso a Darksteel con Sonata, a pesar de los errores del hipogrifo hacia lo que le mandaban, incluso cuando de verdad quería no hacerlo, solo por una razón Darksteel si abandono la causa, para proteger a su novia de las vejaciones de la ker, y salvándola de que la gema maldita, la misma gema que Dark Doll hizo antes de que la convirtiera en una bestia sin pensamientos y alma, algo peor de lo que hacía Rabia y que a Deathsaurus lo considero muy bajo, ya que los espíritus de los zombis estaban encerrados en sus cuerpos, pero la gema estaba destruyendo completamente a Adagio por dentro, a Demonsting no lo curo de su enfermedad, la puso en estado latente como seguro contra él, haciéndolo sufrir todo ese dolor en un solo instante, Deathsaurus entonces apreció que los dos nuevos servidores de su jefe no los consideraba sustitutos de los que abandonaron, más bien los consideraba objetos para sustituir otros para hacer lo mismo, como cuando estas barriendo y si te rompe la escoba, tan solo tiras la vieja y agarras la nueva sin sentir nada en lo absoluto. -¡PINCHE GRANJERA IGNORANTE, ME QUIERES CONFUNDIR CON TODAS LAS SUCIAS MENTIRAS QUE ME DICES, PERO LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS LOGRANDO ES QUE AUMENTE MI FURIA HACIA TI!

-¡TE MOLESTASTE NO CONTRA MI, YA QUE TE DIJE LA VERDAD, DEJASTE A TUS COMPAÑEROS SOLO POR ESA MALDITA SUBORDINACIÓN ENFERMIZA QUE TIENES CON DOLL! –Indicó la terrestre desde el centro de la llama, el dragón empezó a chirriar sus dientes y a afilar sus navajas de su cuerpo. -¡NO ESTAS MOLESTO CONMIGO, LO ESTAS CONTIGO MISMO, SABES EN TU INTERIOR QUE ESTO ESTA MAL, PERO TRATAS DE IGNORARLO REPITIÉNDOTE QUE ES TU OBLIGACIÓN ACATAR TODO LO QUE TE ORDENE ESA MIERDA, ERES UN SOBERANO PENDEJO, HASTA JAZZ, QUE SIEMPRE FUE UN PONY HUMILDE NO SE DEJO MANGONEAR POR EL IDIOTA DE BAROQUE, JAZZ SI TUVO AMOR PROPIO, SE DIO CUENTA QUE TODO LO MALO QUE LE HACIA SU SUPUESTO PADRE Y DEJÁNDOLO POR ESO, A PESAR DE QUE SU VIDA LA VOLVIÓ ENSERIO UN VERDADERO SUPLICIO QUERIENDO OBLIGARLO A HACER SU PUTA VOLUNTAD, POR ESO LO MANDO A COCER ESPÁRRAGOS, PERO ESE MALDITO NO LO ENTENDIÓ Y FUE A TRATAR DE CHINGARSELO, AMENAZÁNDOLO NO SOLO A EL, TAMBIÉN A TODA SU FAMILIA, NOVIA Y AMIGOS, IGUALITO QUE DOLL, PERO JAZZ SI TUVO EL VALOR Y LA FE PARA ENFRENTARLO, INSPIRADO POR TODOS LOS QUE LO APRECIAMOS DE VERDAD, LOGRANDO QUE AL FIN LO DEJARA EN PAZ, CON TODO EL DOLOR QUE SINTIÓ AL VER QUE SU PADRE REALMENTE NO LO QUERÍA, SOLO LO CONSIDERABA YA NI SIQUIERA UNA MASCOTA, SIMPHONY BAROQUE VEÍA A JAZZ COMO SI FUERA UNA JOYA DE SU PROPIEDAD, A TI DOLL SOLO TE VE COMO SI FUERAS UNA CATAPULTA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, CÓMO CREYÓ SKYLI QUE LA VEÍA FLUTTERS, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE ESE PARTICULAR A USTEDES CUATRO… NO, NO SOLO USTEDES, TODOS LOS PENDEJOS QUE SE LE UNIERON O LAS VICTIMAS QUE DOLL CONTROLA LOS VE ASÍ, COMO COSAS, JAZZ PIENSA QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA, PERO EN SERIO EL CHICO ES UN GRAN CORCEL, YA QUE VIO QUE EL CAMINO QUE BAROQUE QUERÍA PARA EL ERA UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN, POR ESO A PESAR DE SU CARÁCTER TUVO EL VALOR PARA DESOBEDECERLO Y SEGUIR SU PROPIO CAMINO, PERO SI JAZZ FUERA TAN SUMISO COMO TU ESTARÍA EN UNA ORQUESTA TOCANDO UN INSTRUMENTO QUE NO LE GUSTA, EN VEZ DE ESTAR AQUÍ AYUDÁNDONOS COMO EL GRAN HECHICERO DEL SONIDO QUE ES!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY SUMISO MULA HABLADORA?! ¡YO SOY UN GUERRERO ELITE, NO ME COMPARES CON ESE MÚSICO!

-¡PÚES DÉJAME DESMENTIRTE, ERES EL SER MAS SUMISO QUE CONOZCO, Y ESO CONOCIENDO A FLUTTERSHY, A MARBLE, A COCO, A SPIKE Y A JAZZ, TODOS TIENEN MUCHA MAS ESTIMA PARA ELLOS Y SUS PRÓJIMOS, NO QUE TU SOLO CUMPLES LO QUE TE ORDENA DOLL IMPORTÁNDOTE MADRES LOS DEMÁS, HASTA DARKSTEEL SE PREOCUPO POR TI, PERO EL NO SUPO QUE NO MERECÍAS ESO, MALDITO CONFORMISTA COBARDE QUE NO LE DA RESPETO A SUS AMIGOS, NI SIQUIERA AL QUE YA SE ADELANTO, Y TIENES RAZÓN EN ALGO, NO PUEDO COMPARA A UN GRAN CORCEL CON UN POBRE Y MÍSERA SABANDIJA CÓMO TÚ!

-¡TE VOY A HACER BROCHETAS AL CARBÓN RAMERA DEL TÁRTARO! –Vociferó Deathsaurus al comentario sincero de Apple Jack, todo lo que dijo de lo describió realmente, estaba sometido a Doll, ya que nunca lo cuestiono, a diferencia de Darksteel, Skydancer y Demonsting, obedecía todo ciegamente, sin hacer incluso cuestionamientos lógicos, el dragón voló dentro de fuego para encontrar a la portadora y castigarla con sus propias garras. -¡NO SE DONDE TE METISTE CAMPESINA, PERO AL RELINCHAR DE MAS TE CONDENASTE, PRIMERO TE QUITARE ESA LENGUA POR INSULTAR MI COMPROMISO CON EL GRAN DOLL, HICISTE ALGO QUE NADIE HABÍA LOGRADO, PONERME COMPLETAMENTE FURIOSO, Y ESO NO ES CONVENIENTE PARA NADIE, YA QUE NO ESTARÉ A GUSTO HASTA QUE NO TE HAGA PAGAR!

-A menos que Doll te lo ordene, entonces como buen perrito faldero lo obedecerás, ¿dime ya sabes cómo llevarle sus pantuflas sin llenarlas de baba?

-¡YA BASTA DE ALEGATOS Y PROVOCACIONES ABSURDAS! –Amenazó Deathsaurus llegando al centro del incendio, había una especie de domo, -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! ¡DEBES ESTAR ADENTRO APPLE JACK, ESA FLUTTERSHY DEBIÓ CUBRIRTE CON ESE ESCUDO, QUE PATÉTICA FORMA DE SOBREVIVIR QUE NO ESTA DENTRO DEL CÓDIGO DEL GUERRERO, POR ESTE ACTO DE PÁVIDOS YO ME DECLARO…!

-No te declares ganador Deathsaurus, Flutters no hizo absolutamente nada. –Dijo Spike interrumpiendo la auto declaración de triunfo del heraldo, haciendo que esté lo volteara a ver desde el fuego. –Y si no me crees tan solo mira a mi amiga, ella estaría tranquila ya que salvo a su hermana, pero ahora si esta algo aliviada, pero no sabe cómo AJ lo logro. –Evidentemente Fluttershy se veía muy extrañada que Apple Jack se escuchara bien dentro del fuego, y su cuerno no brillaba para nada notando que ni siquiera lo hizo involuntariamente. –Y ninguno de nuestros aliados está cerca como para hacerlo ellos, esto solo es obra de Apple Jack.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡ESTA PONY TERRESTRE LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER ADEMÁS DE DAR GOLPES MUY FUERTES Y COMPETIR EN RODEOS ES CÓMO CUIDAR LAS PLANTAS DE SU RANCHERÍA!

-¡Y A MUCHA HONRA! –Grito Apple Jack dentro de la cúpula, haciendo que Deathsaurus volviera a ver a la cúpula, entonces noto de lo que estaba formada, parecía ser ramas de árboles petrificadas entrelazadas entre sí. -¡¿QUE TIPO DE TRUCO ES ESTÉ, CÓMO APARECIERON ESTAS ROCAS AQUÍ?!

-¡NO SON ROCAS, SON RAMAS DE ARBOLES! -Mencionó Apple Jack saltando desde el centro de su defensa, rompiendo una parte y usándolo para cubrirse de la llamarada, golpeando en la quijada a Deathsaurus por el impulso que tomó, ambos salen del fuego, Deathsaurus se levanta viendo todo extrañado lo que ocurrió, mientras Apple Jack revisó que su escudo ya estaba muy quemado. –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda mi amigo, lamento haberte hecho sufrir parta protegerme, descuida, si la naturaleza sigue su curso normal tu descendientes crecerán frondosos en este lugar.

-¡¿Apple Jack, estás hablando… CON UN ÁRBOL?! –Se preguntó Fluttershy al fin reaccionando. -¡DEATHSAURUS TIENE RAZÓN, ESTO NO TIENE NINGUNA LÓGICA!

-Vamos Fluttershy, recuerda que AJ siempre le hablaba a sus árboles, recuerda a Bloomberg, lo tranquilizo por el largo y estresante viaje a Appleloosa. –Señalo Spike, en ese momento es Deathsaurus quien reacciona a eso. -¡¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES SPIKE?! ¡LAS PLANTAS NO PUEDEN COMUNICARSE A MENOS QUE SEAN MÁGICAS, Y ESAS COSAS SON EXTREMADAMENTE RARAS, Y ESTA MADRE CON LA QUE SE CUBRIÓ LA MANZANA ESTA ES UNA ESPECIE DE SECOYA!

-Sabes de árboles Deathsaurus, es cierto, era una secoya mágica como las que están en bosque Maze Green, muy resistente a las altas temperaturas, por eso los habitantes originales de este lugar las cultivaban y cuidaban, para protegerse mutuamente. –Explicó Apple Jack dejando cuidadosamente el escudo de madera en el piso, para revisar después las ramas con la que se cubrió al principio. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda compañeros, les aseguro que si derrotamos a Doll su aura negativa desaparecerá y podrán volver este lugar un gran prado verde de nuevo.

-¡SEGURAMENTE EL CALOR DE MI ATAQUE HIZO QUE SE TE COCINARA EL CEREBRO, YA QUE CREES QUE PUEDES HABLAR CON EL PASTO! –Gritó Deathsaurus volviéndose a poner en pie, empezó a correr hacia Apple Jack preparando un gran golpe cubierto con una gran llama oscura en él. -¡NO SE CÓMO HICISTE QUE ESOS OBJETOS TE OBEDECIERAN PARA QUE TE CUBRIERAN, PERO AHORA NO PODRÁS VOLVER A SORPRENDERME CON ESA BRUJERÍA!

-¡No son objetos, son seres vivos, que también sienten, por eso ellos me están ayudando, le pido su permiso para usarlas, ya que yo no soy cómo tu jefe y ellas definitivamente no son rastreras como tú lo comprenderás!

-¡¿TE ATREVES A HACERME MENOS QUE UNA ENSALADA?! ¡CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO NO SERVIRÁS NI COMO ABONO PARA TUS "COMPAÑERAS"…! -A punto de golpear a la Apple de la tierra nacieron unas enredaderas muy gruesas que ataron tops dos brazos del dragón, a pesar que se encendieron con el fuego. -¡¿Qué fenómeno del centro de la tierra está sucediendo aquí?! –Se preguntó Deathsaurus cuando las lianas lo azotaron violentamente al piso, terminándose de quemarse las plantas, pero de la parte que seguía verde volvió a crecer para amarrar completamente a Deathsaurus, empezando a estrujarlo con mucha fuerza. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HECHICERÍA ES ESTA?! ¡ES CÓMO LO QUE HACIA EL PILAR DE LA BELLEZA CON LAS PLANTAS, PERO NO SE CÓMO LO LOGRAS TÚ, UNA TERRESTRE!

-Todos los seres de este mundo tienen magia ajojote perverso, los unicornios y dragones pueden usarla muy directamente. –Empezó a explicar Apple Jack revisando el tallo que se quemó, viéndose muy triste. –Tú sabes que los ponys como yo tienen la facilidad de cosechar la tierra, muchos piensan incluyéndome a mí antes que era por nuestra fuerza física, pero ya viste que mi hermana tiene una conexión muy intensa con el mana ambiental como las cebras… y yo al ser su hermana también tengo una conexión, parecida pero no exactamente igual.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO APPLE?!

-Es fácil Deathsaurus, te lo pondré de este modo, la conexión de Doll, Twi, y mi hermana es con el maná ambiental, lo que los hace poder usar magia de alto nivel, el de Luna, Rarity y Trixie pueden manipular el mana que yace en nuestro subconsciente, por eso pueden entrar en los sueños o lograr que las ilusiones se vuelvan reales, el tuyo, el de Scoot y Sunset es con el mana que viene del sol, el de Discord y Pinkie es con el mana ilógico, el Dash y Jolt con él maná que viene de la velocidad, provocando electricidad estática y que puedan controlarla, el de Fluttershy es con los animales, y de mis padres y el mío… -Entonces Apple Jack hace un ademan con su casco, haciendo nacer de la tierra grandes ramas que atacaron a Deathsaurus. -¡ES COMO EL DE MISTMANE, NUESTRO MANA ESTA MUY RELACIONADO CON LAS PLANTAS, POR ESO SE NOS FACILITA CULTIVAR Y CUIDAR NUESTROS CAMPOS, DE SIEMPRE ME SENTÍ MUY CONECTADA CON LOS MANZANOS, Y EQUIDNA ME LO MOSTRO, NOTO QUE MI MANA ME FACILITA CULTIVAR, Y CON ESTE NIVEL YA SE LO QUE SIENTEN MIS NOBLES AMIGAS PLANTAS!

-¡ESTO NO PUDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO, ESTAS PLANTAS SE COMPORTAN COMO LAS QUE USO DISCORD PARA ATACAR EL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA! –Comentó Deathsaurus antes de erizar sus escamas, liberándose de las enredaderas, pudiendo esquivar el ataque vegetal, pero las ramas lo pudieron cortar como si fueran estas hojas de metal muy afilado, cruzando sus escamas férreas completamente, solo las armas de Lighting y Fluttershy habían logrado eso antes. -¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTAS PLANTAS LOGRARON HERIRME, PERO SI MI PIEL ES MUY DURA, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTÁ PUEDE REPELER MAGIA OFENSIVA!

-¡Recuerdo eso, tuvimos muchos problemas con esas plantas rabiosas, ya que ningún terrestre las podía detener, pera ahora estoy segura que no solo haría eso, sino que también convencido de crecer en otra parte y que dejaran en paz el árbol!

-¡¿Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA DE ESO CAMPESINA?!

-¡Porque con esas plantas fue con las que empecé a entender esto después de los manzanos y perales! –Entonces salió de debajo de Apple Jack una de esas plantas oscuras, la terrestre la monto como si fuera una tabla de surf, siendo llevada a donde está Deathsaurus. -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLENAR EL CASTILLO DEL GRAN DOLL CON PINCHE CIZAÑA?! ¡ESTO ES UNA MUY MALA HIERBA!

-¡Al igual que los animales en las plantas no hay ni bien ni mal, solo vida, que quiere continuar aprovechando el entorno, cuando hay intervención extra es cuando todo sale mal! –Expuso AJ haciendo que la planta esquivara el fuego concentrado. -¡Cuando a las plantas o animales los movemos de su entorno original sin querer o con toda la intención es posible que se vuelvan especies invasoras, estas plantas consumen mucha magia, pero en su lugar de origen sirve para que esta no explote ya que es muy volátil, pero Discord al saber esto la intento usar para destruir el árbol, lo que no sabía es que cuando consumieran eso a él y todos en Equestria nos comerían, por eso capturaron a las princesas y casi a Twilight!

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE TRAJISTE ESTA PESTE A LOS DOMINIOS DE DOLL?! ¡Trataran de consumirnos también!

-No será necesario para ellas, ya que al igual que las secoyas son endémicas del bosque Maze Green. –Dijo Apple Jack llegando enfrente del heraldo, gracias a la planta estaban los dos frente a frente. –Yo no llevaría plantas sin estar segura que esta sobrevira o se vuelva plaga a cualquier sitio, primero investigaría, tuve suerte que mi shifu y el viejo supieran esto, ¿Por qué crees que el bosque es casi inexpugnable? ¡Su ecosistema está muy balanceado entre sus plantas, animales y ambiente, solo en este lugar después de esa desgracia no pudo recuperarse, ya que un aura muy oscura lo evita, ya que la naturaleza toma lo que la civilización perdió después de un tiempo, por eso el castillo de las dos hermanas está lleno de vida a pesar de su estado, pero aquí no paso, una perversidad muy grande no le permitió que la naturaleza retomara su curso, por eso yo con mis amigos vamos a sanar esta tierra, y solo porque Skyli lo desea mucho te vamos a sanar a ti también, pero necesitamos que tú te des cuenta de la realidad, eres como una planta que está sembrada en un lugar erróneo, que no tiene la intención pero desgraciadamente daña a la vegetación nativa , buscando eso precisamente el que te sembró ahí!

-¡Ya de deja de hacer analogías con plantas yegua, yo no soy una mala hierba que planta el granjero rival para que el trigo no sea cosechado! –Siseó el dragón empezando a hacer múltiples golpes cubiertos con fuego, dirigidos todos a Apple Jack, la yegua empezó a proteger de ellos aún trepada sobre la planta, que se movía como si fuera otra articulación de la yegua, defendiéndose por esa causa muy bien. -¡Ya basta, es hora de hacer ensalada con salsa de manzana! -En ese instante el dragón afila sus garras y corta rápidamente la planta encendiéndola con eso, entonces le da un coletazo a la Apple, estrellándola en el suelo, empezó el dragón a golpearla continuamente con su cola de acero. -¡Si no quieres que te haga tortilla te vas a rendir Apple Jack, y aceptaras largarte de aquí para que el gran Doll se vuelva el rey de este mundo, logrando una utopía!

-¡¿RENDIRME?! ¡NI LOCA, SI APENAS EMPIEZA LO BUENO! –Respondió Apple Jack frustrando a Deathsaurus, quien le imprimió toda su fuerza a su cola para noquearla de una buena vez, pero a punto de hacer contacto la pony se pone en dos patas y detiene el golpe de cola, la fuerza fue tal que el agujero donde se encontraba aumento mucho su tamaño. -¡Si tú quieres ir hasta lo último Deathsaurus yo voy a tener que hacer lo mismo, para respetar el código de honor de ambos!

-¡No puede ser, este ataque concentre todo mi poder y tú lo detuviste, incluso al gran Doll y a Tyrek no habrían podido pararlo, les habría roto varios huesos, incluso rompería la cascara de Demonsting!

-¡Sé que dices la verdad, pero piensa esto, yo siempre he tenido fuerza física como mi mejor carta, al igual que tú, y también puedo combinarla con mis amigas plantas como lo realizas tú con tu fuego! -Entonces Deathsaurus noto que una gran combinación de diferentes ramas salían de los cascos traseros de Apple Jack, que le dieron el soporte necesario para que el piso bajo ella no colapsara. -¡Y ya que estoy firme puedo hacer esto! –La pony terrestre empezó a mover al enorme dragón con solo su fuerza propia, empezando a azotarlo continuamente en el suelo, haciendo temblar todo el castillo. -¡No puede ser, me estas tratando como si fuera un muñeco!

-¡Claro que no, a mis muñecas de granjeras las cuido al extremo por habérmelas dado mi ma, a ti sin embargo no me preocupa si sales un poco magullado! –Entonces Apple Jack empieza a hacer girar al heraldo rápidamente, quien intentaba liberarse usando su enorme poder y cubriendo su cola con púas muy afiladas, lastimando a la Apple, pero esta lo sujetaba aún más fuerte. -¡No me importa cuántas espinas te salgan, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no es la primera vez que me espino y sangro por eso! –En ese instante Apple Jack suelta a Deathsaurus ya que había ganado bastante impulso. -¡ESTAS VUELTAS QUE ME DISTE NO LOGRARAN CONTENERME FENÓMENO DE LAS PLANTAS! -Dijo Deathsaurus reponiéndose rápidamente de los giros. -¡SI QUERÍA APLICARME LO MISMO QUE LOS PEGASOS CON EL MAREO-TRON ERES MAS TONTA… CARAJO! –Entonces el heraldo noto que Apple Jack le había alcanzado de nuevo con ayuda de las plantas, notándose en sus cascos una energía verde. -¡Claro que contaba con eso, de que otra forma haría que usaras tus alas y otras extremidades para que te quedaras sin ninguna clase de guardia!

-¡CABRONA MANIPULADORA, ME DISTRAJISTE CON TODO TU PARLOTEO Y POR COMO ME ATACASTE!

-¡SIP, ALGO DE LA LABIA DE BEATRIZ SE ME PEGO Y LO APROVECHE, Y NO TUVE PROBLEMA YA QUE TODO LO QUE MENCIONE ERA LA PURA VERDAD! –Admitió la Apple dando un gran golpe al torso del dragón oscuro, haciéndolo brillar en verde bosque, parecía cuando fue dado ese ataque que el tiempo se detuvo, empezando lentamente de nuevo a correr el tiempo, notándose poco a poco el dolor que ponía el dragón en su rostro, el tiempo volvió a correr normal viéndose como Deathsaurus fue arrojado a gran velocidad violentamente escuchándose una gran explosión. -¡¿ADONDE VAS?! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ! –Apple Jack usando su lazo intenta acercar de nuevo al heraldo. -¡NO VOY A CAER EN EL MISMO TRUCO DOS VECES! –Mencionó Deathsaurus agarrando la cuerda y logrando acercar a la vaquera con está empezando a juntar fuego en sus fauces deteniéndose en el aire. -¡¿Y TU PIENSAS QUE NO SABIA DE ESTA POSIBILIDAD, DRAGÓN IDIOTA?! –Comento la pony soltando su cuerda, a pesar de eso Deathsaurus le escupió su fuego. -¡Apple Jack ten cuidado, ese fuego si te toca de volverá cenizas al instante! –Gritó muy preocupada Fluttershy, pero su amiga la miro muy confiada, a punto de que la tocaran las llamas una rama toma de las patas traseras a la Apple poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo, logrando esquivar esa ofensiva. -¡NO PODRÁS SIEMPRE ESQUIVAR MI FUEGO APPLE JACK, NO TIENES ALGO QUE PUEDA CONTRARRESTARLO, POR MAS MÁGICAS QUE ESTAS PLANTAS QUE USAS NO DEJAN DE SER HIERBAS, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE SEAS DERROTADA POR MI!

-¡Entonces tengo que apagar el fuego desde su origen, para no tener que preocuparme por eso! –Contestó Apple Jack, provocando a Deathsaurus. -¡¿Y COMO PIENSAS LOGRAR ESO MANZANITA?! ¡NECESITARÍAS QUITARME UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA COMBUSTIÓN, EL COMBUSTIBLE, EL OXIDANTE O LA FUENTE DE CALOR, Y TODAS ESTÁN DENTRO DE MI, TENDRÍAS O BAJAR LA TEMPERATURA AL EXTREMO O RODEARME CON MUCHA AGUA, Y ESO NO VA A PASAR NI HACIÉNDOME TRAGAR TUS PLANTITAS CON TODA SU AGUA QUE TIENEN!

-¡Entonces acabare con tu combustible Deathsaurus, dado que no puedo desaparecer el oxígeno y no puedo acabar con tu fuente mágica de calor! –Dijo Apple Jack empezando a concentrarse. -¡No seas ilusa, yo me preparo siempre, mis reservas "internas" de combustible son altas incluso para pelear yo solo contra un gran ejército! -Entonces Deathsaurus vuelve a escupir fuego, Apple Jack tiene que brincar para evitarlo, siendo un poco chamuscada. -¡Será mejor que te rindas Apple, esto es solo el destino natural, el fuego arrasara la vegetación siempre a pesar de esta se recupere, pero habrá un gran momento que no existirá nada de vida, pero tú no eres pasto, si te hago cenizas lo único para que servirás será como fertilizante!

-Concéntrate AJ, puedo ganarle a Deathsaurus si apago por lo menos unos minutos su fuego. –Se decía la Apple sin dejar de ponerle atención a los embates del heraldo. –Pero para lograrlo voy a tener que aplicar lo que me prohibió hacer Equidna, pero en estas condiciones es la única opción que me queda si quiero ganar.

 _-Me tienes gratamente sorprendida Apple Jack, ya lograste no solo dominar tu aura, también lograste dominar la magia relacionada con tu cutie mark con eso, la simbiosis con las plantas. –Dijo Equidna estando atrapada por varias ramas sin poderse mover, mientras que la pony aún transformada controlaba los troncos con sus cascos. –Ya no desperdicias tu poder como antes, con esto además de dar golpes con el poder de un behemot desarrollado puedes usar a las plantas como armamento._

 _-Solo si estas me dan su consentimiento Ed, de siempre he creído que las plantas si las tratas bien ellas harán lo mismo a su estilo._

 _-Es lo que creía Mistmane de siempre, si cuidamos nuestro ambiente tendremos un lugar maravilloso donde vivir, ¿ahora si no te molesta podrías… no sé, SOLTARME?_

 _-Perdón Ed, es que como no te quejaste pensé que te gustaba estar ahí. –Menciono Apple Jack bajando a la lamia cuidadosamente retirando sus plantas. –No creí que pudiera ganarte, aunque me lleve mi tiempo, y lo mejor, en el mundo real no debió pasar tanto tiempo, según mis cálculos ha pasado año y medio, pero en la dimensión normal y Equestria solo serán como unas treinta seis horas._

 _-Tienes razón, pero todavía podemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda, te puedo enseñar algunas estrategias que como pony terrestre no estés en desventaja contra seres con magia y voladores, dejando tu control de las plantas como una sorpresa para sacar a cualquiera de balance._

 _-Pero… como granjera siempre he sabido que las plantas son muy susceptibles a dañarse con cosas extremas, pueden sufrir por plagas, en una inundación se ahogan, se pueden congelar si la temperatura disminuye un poco más de lo que están acostumbradas, pero lo peor que yo creo que le puede pasar…_

 _-Es el fuego, creo que ya sé a qué punto quieres llegar. –Comentó Ed limpiándose, para poner su mano en su barbilla. –Muchos de los demonios a los que deben enfrentar usan fuego como arma de ataque, Doll, Sonata, un poco ese escorpión, pero quien lo usa más es definitivamente es Deathsaurus, esto por ser un dragón._

 _-Incluso Spike lo hace y eso que él nos nada violento, Ed sé que a los otros al hacer fuego como hechizos puedo detenerlo como a un unicornio, puedo golpearlos fuerte para que pierdan la concentración, pero a los dragones no puedo hacer eso, ellos son como incendios con patas y alas._

 _-Entonces debes aplicar el procedimiento que usan los bomberos Apple Jack, de los tres elementos que conforman las llamas debes quitar uno, combustible, oxígeno y calor, si falta solo uno no habrá ninguna combustión._

 _-No podría quitar el oxígeno con mi nuevo poder, más bien lo aumentaría con la fotosíntesis, el calor interno de un dragón está muy relacionado con su espíritu, Spike y a pesar de seguir a un infeliz Deathsaurus su calor espiritual es muy poderoso, no manejo hielo para bajarle la temperatura, y si lo tuviera no creo que tendría que hacerlo casi al nivel de congelar átomos para atontarlo, considerando que ese tipo seguro aumento su poder, y en parte de la situación del combustible… deben usar las gemas que se comen como eso,_

 _-Efectivamente AJ, las gemas son el combustible, al fin y al cabo un diamante es solo carbón, la magia de los dragones hace susceptibles a las gemas para que puedan quemarse y controlar la llamarada como si fuera un lanzallamas, ya has visto que Spike a veces no puede contenerse para comer sus gemas, es que su cuerpo le pide que reponga el combustible de una manera innata._

 _-Eso significa que Deathsaurus nunca lo voy a encontrar con el tanque casi vacío. –Analizo la Apple la situación de enfrentarse hipotéticamente a Deathsaurus. –Sé que con productos químicos o se baja la temperatura o se corta el oxígeno, pero no puedo andar cargando un extinguidor siempre, además siento que a pesar de todo sería una cosa muy injusta, ya que el solo pelea con su habilidad física sin tener que usar armas_

 _-Pero Apple Jack, esto es la guerra, no una pelea de un torneo donde está tu hermana, debes sacar ventaja de donde y como sea para evitar más sufrimiento._

 _-¡Rayos Equidna, sé que lo que dices es como debería hacerse, pero no soy Paper, quien si usa lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos, yo soy una Apple, nos gusta enfrentarnos a las cosas lo mejor que podamos con nuestra fuerza propia sin tener que recurrir a trucos, por eso me moleste con Twilight cuando uso su magia cuando recogió el invierno por primera vez, cuando debió usar su habilidad ya sea física o mental!_

 _-Ya que hablas de eso AJ, ¿no crees que exageraste un poco con eso? Yo sé que tu pueblo lo fundaron tu abuela y los demás Apple, todos terrestres, pero Twi solo estaba usando la magia como la unicornio que era, incluso Rarity al hacer los nidos no la uso, ¿no crees que usándola habría avanzado más rápido, ya que es su talento el crear cosas hermosa?, era como pedir a los pegasos no volar para limpiar las nubes o buscar a las aves migratorias._

 _-¡Tienes razón, estábamos siendo discriminatorios con los unicornios, si los terrestres usamos nuestras ventajas junto con los pegasos… hay que replantear como hacemos eso, capaz que frustramos a Ying y a Yang, incluso podríamos traumar a su padre!_

 _-Yo sé que podrán encontrar una manera para que las princesitas del caos y el orden puedan cooperar con eso usando sus talentos y que no sientan que las limitan, no se pueden romper las reglas pero si estirarlas y encontrar huecos legales… como hay una especie de hueco legal para que puedas vencer a un dragón usando solo tu habilidad natural._

 _-¡¿HAY UNA FORMA DE QUE PUEDA DETENER A UN DRAGÓN?! –Se preguntó Apple Jack, quien se le puso las patas delanteras sobre el regazo de Equidna empujándola un poco. -¡¿POR QUÉ FERTILIZANTES NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO EN LUGAR DE DARME VUELTAS AL ASUNTO?!_

 _-¡ES PORQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO AJ! –Respondió muy sinceramente la lamia viéndose muy preocupada. -¡NO PODRÁS BAJAR EL CALOR INTERNO DE UN DRAGÓN DE ESE NIVEL, TAMPOCO PODRÍAS QUITARLE EL COMBUSTIBLE AUNQUE TE COMIERA, TERMINARÍAS COCINADA EN SU ESTOMAGO, Y NO PODRÍAS QUITAR EL OXIGENO, LO QUE TENDRÍAS QUE HACER ES AUMENTARLO!_

 _-¡¿ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE VER LA CARA, COMO QUE AUMENTARLO?! ¡SOLO LOGRARE QUE SU FUEGO SEA MAS INTENSO!_

 _-¡Y POR LO CONSIGUIENTE SE LE ACABARA EL COMBUSTIBLE MAS RÁPIDO! –Empezó Equidna a explicar esa técnica para enfrentar el fuego. -¡LOS BOMBEROS CUANDO ENFRENTAN A UN FUEGO QUE TIENE MUCHO COMBUSTIBLE TRATAN PRIMERO DE BAJAR EL CALOR, PERO SI ESTE ES INTENSO SOLO LE QUEDA LO OPCIÓN DE QUE SE CONSUMA TODO CONTROLANDO QUE EL FUEGO NO SE SALGA DE LOS LIMITES, Y PARA ESO O AUMENTAN LA TEMPERATURA O…!_

 _-Hacen circular más el aire… el oxígeno. –Termino la frase Apple Jack sentándose, noto lo riesgoso de esa operación. –La única manera que pueda hacer que el fuego de Deathsaurus llegue a un nivel mínimo es haciendo que lo consuma aumentando el factor del oxígeno, pero solo tendría una oportunidad, necesitaría que me ataque con una gran fuerza, yo aumentaría uno de los lados del triángulo… por todas las clases de manzanas y peras de Equestria._

 _-Ya te diste cuenta del nivel de riesgo. –Menciono Equidna cruzándose de brazos. –Yo una vez pude hacer eso contra un dragón enorme, se llama o llamaba Torch, no estoy segura, el tipo iba a buscar revancha contra Flash pero nos cruzamos por casualidad, obviamente no iba a dejar que cocinara a mi amigo, hice que me siguiera al montaña alta, donde el oxígeno es más puro y fino, me siguió a una ciénaga que se formó por el deshielo, además de oxigeno había otros gases muy inflamables, entonces lo insulte para que me lanzara fuego y el gigantón ese lo hizo…_

 _-Ya no continúes Ed, ya me imagino que paso. –Dijo Apple Jack con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando un poco. –Al llevarlo ahí hiciste que el fuego de ese dragón fuera muy intenso consumiendo no solo uno, sino dos de los lados del triángulo rápidamente, apuesto que eso lo daño mucho, ¿Cómo sobreviviste tú?_

 _-Me metí en lo más profundo del lodo de la ciénaga, fue asqueroso, pero si no lo hacía iba a quedar cómo una brocheta muy quemada, después de un rato salí de mi escondite y vi el resultado, todo el pantano muy quemado , incluso el agua se evaporo, por lo menos no había animales ahí, entonces vi que Torch estaba echado casi inconsciente humeando mucho por la boca, me di cuenta que el plan funciono, ya iba a rematarlo cuando… sentí remordimiento por lo que le hice a pesar de salvarme eso la vida, si yo estaba agradecida que los padres del sol y la luna me salvaran la vida al cuidar mi huevo, ¿Quién era yo al quitar una a sangre fría, a un ser que ya estaba derrotado? Eso sería algo muy ingrato de mi parte no mostrar ese tipo de compasión, mejor le advertí que no le haría nada esa vez, pero si intentaba de nuevo dañar a Flash o alguno de mis otros compañeros no sería tan generosa y confiada con él y lo deje ahí, no lo mate pero tampoco lo ayude, no soy tan noble como ustedes ponys._

 _-Eso no tiene que ver si eres pony o lamia Ed, yo también lo habría dejado tirado ahí, además es un dragón y te aseguro que sobrevivió y que ya no los amenazo después._

 _-Sip, el tipo nos dejó en paz, aunque Llama Fiero le termino de dar ese empujón, ¿Ahora comprendes como puedes enfrentar a un dragón enorme mi discípula, y porque no quería decírtelo? Yo tuve suerte de estar en un lugar con mucha agua, pero no sabemos en qué lugar tú te enfrentaras a Deathsaurus o a un dragón dron, podrías estar muy lejos de algún lugar que te puedas cubrir, no quisiera que Beatriz te perdiera, ya que con este tiempo que las conozco ya las considero mi sobrinas a ambas._

 _-Ed escúchame, tu tomaste ese riesgo para proteger a Flash Magnus aun sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de que no regresaras, es lo mismo que siento ahora con Trixie, es más ella si estuviera en esta situación hipotética lo haría por mi e Illusion, es posible que mi mora tenga una plática de este tipo con su abuelo en este momento, por ayúdame a planear como usar esa habilidad de las plantas para eso, y planear alguna defensa, yo si me sacrificaría por mis seres amados… ¡PERO COMO ULTIMA OPCIÓN, YA QUE LA PRIMERA ES REGRESAR A MI HOGAR JUNTO CON ELLOS TENIENDO MUCHOS RATOS DE ALEGRÍA HASTA QUE TRIX Y YO TENGAMOS BISNIETOS COMO GRANNY SMITH!_

 _-Je, los pilares y los elementos nos parecemos demasiado… somos muy testarudos. –Comento la lamia sonriendo un poco. –Está bien AJ, seguro encontramos alguna manera de hacer eso sin que corras tanto riesgo, pero sugiero que le pidamos ayuda a Starswirl y a Beatriz, al fin y al cabo el viejo sabe mucho de magia, incluso de fuego mágico, y tu novia… bueno es manipuladora… y muy perspicaz, podrá notar detalles que tú no notas al ser tan sincera._

 _-Ya sé cómo se sentía Paper con Lighting, ella no le decía la verdad para no preocuparlo, pero ya dije que no puedo ser así, me gusta ser sincera con todo con ella, aunque sé que ella aún tiene sus secretos conmigo, pero no importa, ella es sincera cuando se da cuenta que es necesario, vamos a decirles Ed, y hay que prepararse ya que a mi mora azul no le gustara mucho la idea._

 _-Pero la aceptara, ya que Beatriz te conoce muy bien, y por eso es que te quiere mucho. –Dijo equidna poniéndose en camino junto con Apple Jack para pedir consejo a los unicornios._

-Mi gran poderosa y adorada Trixie, Apple Jack va a hacer lo que pediste que evitara, pero es la única manera de detener a este dragón necio. –Se dijo a si misma Apple Jack quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo sobre su pecho. –Desde la granja protégeme mi vida, pase lo que pase salvaguarda a Ilu y su futuro compañero si algo me llegara a pasar…

-¡¿Apple Jack porque demonios estás hablando de ese modo?! –Se Preguntó muy espantada Fluttershy por cómo hablo su amiga. -¡Si intentas algo peligroso yo no te voy a dejar que ni siquiera lo empieces!

-¡Tú no estás en condiciones de impedir nada Fluttershy, Spike protegerá como me protegiste a mí por favor! –Dijo la vaquera volviéndose a poner su sombrero, raspo la tierra con su casco delantero derecho preparándose para lanzarse con toda su fuerza física y espiritual Contra Deathsaurus. -¡SOLO TENGO UN CHANCE DE HACER ESTO BIEN Y PODER SALIR CON BIEN, NECESITO LA MAYOR CONCENTRACIÓN QUE JAMÁS HALLA TENIDO EN UN RODEO, ASÍ QUE MEJOR HERMANOS NO HABLEN MAS Y CREAN EN MI!

-¡NO SE QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO APPLE JACK, PERO SE VE QUE SERA MUY PELIGROSO PARA TI! –Spike empezó a tener una idea de lo que buscaba la Apple, por eso se dio cuenta que era la última opción que le restaba antes de sacrificarse sin duda a si misma. -¡TRATA DE QUE TE SALGA BIEN AJ, AQUÍ NO HAY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, O LO HACES BIEN A LA PRIMERA O NUNCA TE SALDRÁ EN VERDAD!

-Y por eso siempre te considere mi igual Spike, sabes lo que necesitamos todas cuando lo piensas un poco, si no puedo decir después se los diré ahora… sin ustedes mis amigos me habría vuelto una pony que solo se interesaría en su propio beneficio, los quiero mucho y sigan iluminando el camino de otros. –Entonces la Apple empieza a correr hacia Deathsaurus haciendo brillar sus cascos muy fuertemente, había comenzado a juntar toda su fuerza física. -¡¿ASÍ QUE QUIERES TERMINAR CON ESTO CON UN SOLO ATAQUE?! -Señaló el heraldo haciendo explotar su aura, su boca empezó a humear mucho. -¡CÓMO RESPETO A TU ESPÍRITU DE GUERRERO ATACARE CON MI MEJOR ATAQUE DE FUEGO APPLE JACK, MI EXPLOSIÓN DE SÚPER NOVA, EL ATAQUE QUE DERRIBO A SOLAR Y CON EL CASI HAGO CENIZAS A LA REINA FLUTTERSHY, Y TU AL NO TENER DEFENSA DE NIVEL MÁGICO TE HARE ESCORIAS HUMEANTES SI NO TE RINDES AHORA!

-¡YO NUNCA ME RINDO EN UNA PELEA HASTA NO DAR TODO DE MI!

-¡ESE EL ESPÍRITU DE UN LUCHADOR, LO LAMENTO PERO YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASE DESPUÉS DE ESTO! –En aquel momento Deathsaurus empezó a sacar mucho humo de su hocico y prácticamente se puso al rojo vivo todo su enorme cuerpo, (solo una oportunidad, cuando el fuego alcance todo su esplendor tengo que hacerlo de inmediato, para que combustión aumente y que Deathsaurus no pueda cerrar las fauces) pensó la Apple cerrando los ojos y preparándose mentalmente sin detenerse, entonces el dragón empezó a crear afuera de su hocico la gran llamarada, Spike cubrió con su cuerpo a Fluttershy quien estaba desesperada gritándole a su amiga que huyera de ahí. –Apple Jack… así que lo hiciste… no esperaba otra cosa de ti… cuídate. –Se dijo así misma Trixie desde la granja preparando las defensas del pueblo, perdiendo el disfraz que llevaba por días mostrando su verdadera nueva apariencia, sorprendiendo a su hija y compañeros. –Así lo hare mi mora azul, ¡yo quiero regresar contigo! –Respondió Apple Jack a su prometida con su lazo mental ya preparando su golpe dejando una gran estela de color verde, (¡HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO, TODAVÍA ME FALTA SPIKE Y YO ESTOY LLEGANDO A MIS LIMITES!) pensó Deathsaurus afinando los últimos detalles de su ataque, el cual sería el más devastador que jamás había logrado, ya iba a lanzarlo separando el circuito entre la gran flama y el combustible por decirlo de algún modo. -¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO, ES AHORA O NUNCA! –Gritó Apple Jack dándose cuenta de que era el instante exacto, hizo que crecieran plantas en todo el lugar, cubriendo esa zona de castillo completamente de verde, (¡¿QUÉ HAS PERDIDO COMPLETAMENTE LA RAZÓN YEGUA?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HARÁS ES QUE MI FUEGO ES QUE ARDA MAS!) Pensó muy asombrado Deathsaurus a punto de realizar su ataque, pero Aj como si le hubiera escuchado. -¡ESO ES LO QUIERO, QUE ARDA TODO, LO SIENTO MIS AMIGAS PLANTAS, LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO LA AYUDA QUE ME VAN A BRINDAR! –Entonces todas las plantas empezaron a moverse con el aire pero formando un circuito, reuniéndose todo formando una gran bola de aire sobre Apple Jack. -¡¿DIME DEATHSAURUS, QUE OCURRE CUANDO A UN GRAN INCENDIO SE LE AUMENTA EL OXIGENO, PORQUE CUANDO UN TANQUE DE GAS CUANDO SE QUEMA POR DENTRO, AL EMPEZAR A TENER UNA FUGA EXPLOTA VIOLENTAMENTE AL TOCAR EL AMBIENTE NORMAL?!

(¡MIERDA!) En ese momento Deathsaurus se dio cuenta que era lo que intentaba hacer Apple Jack, solo había escuchado de muy pocos que habrían logrado algo así, no todos habían logrado ganar al usar esa técnica, pero ninguno de los dragones definitivamente no quedaban nada bien, terminaban incluso peor que hubieran obtenido una victoria pírrica, por eso el señor dragón Torch antes de su ascenso al trono dejo a los ponys y lamias en paz por habérselo aplicado a todo color Equidna, el heraldo ya no pudo detener su técnica aunque lo hubiera querido, empezó la combustión con el ambiente, entonces la Apple hizo que el oxígeno extra fuera hacia la gran bola de fuego. -¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO MI FAMILIA, PA Y MA AYÚDENME PARA QUE PUEDA VERLOS DE NUEVO! –Al terminar de hacer esa petición el fuego y el oxígeno se mezclan en cámara lenta y sin haber algún ruido, provocando una detonación muy brillante, desapareciendo en ese resplandor lentamente Deathsaurus, Apple Jack, Spike y Fluttershy.


	47. Spike el Dragón

**Capítulo XLVII.**

 **Spike el Dragón.**

Después de unos momentos de absoluto silencio se escuchó un gran tronido, como si varios relámpagos cayeran al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, y que ese lugar fuera un gran pozo de gas natural dentro de una mina de carbón, se sintió un gran temblor de casi 8° grados, cuarteando mucho el castillo, si no fuera por la magia oscura de Dark Doll este se caído completamente cuando empezó la explosión causada por enfrentamiento entre Apple Jack y Deathsaurus, en donde había peleas hubo una pausa por eso para evitar que les cayera grandes pedazos de concreto encima, Discord cubrió a Twilight y el mismo con una pequeña sombrilla, pudiendo con esa pequeña cosa bien la caída de escombro, mientras Daybreaker derritió el concreto al rojo vivo, Pinkie con su sentido extra tomo a Rarity y empezó a esquivar el derrumbe sin dejar de avanzar. -¡Esto no es cool, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO NO ES NADA COOL! –Grito Jazz al caerse la escalera donde iban él y Dinky, él tuvo que hacerlos levitar y la yegua los cubrió con un escudo mientras también lo tele transportaba de un pedazo de piedra a otro. -¡Definitivamente esta es la misión más traumática en la que estado! –Se quejó Lighting mientras corría por uno de los pasillos esquivando los pedazos del edificio sin poder intentar repelerlos con su espada, Skydancer, Sweetie y Demonsting se tenían que tele transportar rápidamente ya que no tenían el entrenamiento para esquivar lo que parecía una lluvia de disparos constates con tan solo correr, mientras Apple Bloom a pesar de apenas la curaron de su ultimas heridas al no ser tan rápida como Jolt y no estar transformada tenía que romper los escombros que le iban a dar. -¡¿RAYOS APPLE JACK, QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?! ¡A MI ME DICES PRECIPITADA CON MI MANERA DE SER PERO TU HACES LO MISMO QUE YO MUCHAS VECES, DE VERDAD AMBAS NOS PARECEMOS, Y POR ESO VIVIMOS TRAUMADAS DE LA MISMA MANERA! –Se quejó la hermana menor de la mayor mientras golpeaba un gran pedazo de roca. -¡SI LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE HICISTE HACE SUFRIR A ILU JURO QUE NO IMPORTARA IR AL TÁRTARO O AL ELÍSEO PARA SACARTE DE Y QUE VAYAS A DISCULPARTE CON ELLA! –Mientras Scootalo, Aria y Sunset cubrieron a Adagio completamente por su estado, la sirena tuvo que hacer una pausa en su búsqueda de abrir la caja rompecabezas, mientras que Sonata junto con las sombras que creó intentaron aprovechar la situación para atacar violentamente y a traición a las yeguas, pero se sintió en ese instante completamente la onda expansiva, derribando a las tres demonios contra una pared enterrándose en esta, incluso esa onda llego a donde Collen, Rainbow y los otros umbrums estando a punto de llegar a las nubes, haciéndolos perder la dirección y haciéndolos hacer giros en el globo, las yeguas junto con los pequeños que ya habían cambiado evitaron que Brutalidad y sus pequeños hermanos se cayeran al vacío, mientras que el bunker de control de Doll se encendió la luz roja y varias alarmas, a pesar de la construcción de hormigón antisísmico del lugar la detonación se sintió de manera enorme, incluso creando grietas en el material reforzado. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INCIDENTE FUE EL QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR?! –Se preguntó confundido sin saber qué fue lo que paso en la pelea entre su heraldo y la Apple, después de algunos momentos de seguir sintiéndose la vibración de esa gran explosión, en el lugar donde peleaban Apple Jack y Deathsaurus solo se notaba lo negro de la gran conflagración, cambiando radicalmente la apariencia del lugar con concreto piedras derretidas, incluso los árboles que hizo crecer la Apple fueron completamente petrificados gracias a la gran presión del fuego, de un montículo de escombro derretido empezó a haber movimiento empezándose a cuartear, saliendo de este como si fuera un huevo Deathsaurus en su forma original, la explosión no solo consumió su combustible, también consumió sus poderes. –No… puedo entender… como esa pony terrestre hizo que consumiera todo mi poder… -Entonces el heraldo empezó a ver a su alrededor, no notando ninguna señal de vida de sus rivales. –Je… la tonta de Apple Jack al hacer esto hizo que se consumiera también… junto con sus compañeros…

-¡NO CUENTES TUS GEMAS ANTES DE DESENTERRARLAS DEATHSAURUS! –Gritó Spike sin que Deathsaurus pudiera ubicar su voz, en ese momento el joven dragón salto del piso sosteniendo a Fluttershy, se había enterrado cubriendo con su cuerpo totalmente a la alicornio. -¡Sabia que Apple Jack intentaría hacer algo de este nivel, por eso nada más te contraatacó cavé lo más rápido posible como si fuera una serpiente para evitar que dañaras a Fluttershy, cómo me lo enseño Ed!

-Demonios… -Menciono Deathsaurus levantándose y poniéndose quién sabe cómo en guardia. –Esa granjera se sacrificó para ya no ser rival para ti enano, pero si especulas que no soy rival para ti con estos rasguños entonces prepárate para tu derrota…

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO ASESINO! –Relinchó fuertemente Fluttershy soltándose del abrazo de Spike, voló hacia Deathsaurus transformándose en Flutterbat, le puso su naginata directamente al cuello gruñendo y llorando intensamente. -¡Mataste a mi hermana demonio, la fe que tiene mi hija por ti no la mereces, por lo menos voy a llevarle tu cabeza a su familia para que sepan que AJ no murió en balde y que fue vengada!

-¡Tranquilízate yegua desquiciada, esta fue una pelea entre dos guerreros que sabían muy bien las consecuencias! –Trató Deathsaurus de explicar las circunstancias. -¡TU SI HUBIERAS ASUMIDO QUE HACER ALGO DE ESE NIVEL LO HACES TAMBIÉN, Y SABES QUE NO TENIA DE OTRO SABOR, ASÍ QUE NO ME RECLAMES LAS DECISIONES DE TU AMIGA, LAS CUALES TOMO COMO PELEADORA!

-¡CARAJO, LO SE…! Lo se… -Señalo Fluttershy soltándose a llorar volviendo a su forma normal. –Es que no es justo en opinión… apenas se iba a casar AJ con la yegua que amaba… no es justo que vuelva a arar su huerto… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Todavía estaba sufriendo la perdida de AJ cuan dos dagas oscuras se le clavaron en el ala izquierda. -¡ERES UNA MALDITA LAGARTIJA MISERABLE, VES QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR LA PERDIDA DE MI HERMANA Y TU ME ATACASTE ARTERAMENTE!

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! –Dijo Deathsaurus poniéndose en guardia en la dirección en que vio que llego el ataque. -¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE INTERFIERA CON ESTA PELEA DE JUICIO, A UN GUERRERO NO SE LE DEBE ATACAR POR EL LOMO… UGH! –Ahora es a Deathsaurus a quien lo atacan por sorpresa, una enorme daga le atravesó desde el lomo para salir por el estómago. -¿Qué significa… esto… que me está haciendo esto…?

-¡ALGO ESTÁ PASANDO, Y ESE ALGO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES MUY MALIGNO! –Indicó Spike revisando el lugar girándose en 360°, al dar una vuelta entera fue a revisar a Fluttershy, ya cuando iba a llegar con su amiga giro su mirada para atrás, dio un giro rápido dando un coletazo, desviando una daga oscura, volteó a su derecha dando un zarpazo cortando otra dos dagas, gira 270° grados volando y quema otras tres, ya iba de nuevo con los heridos cuando se pone de espaldas a ellos. -¡YA ESTUVO SUAVE! –Siseó ya muy enojado Spike tomando otra daga, rompiéndola de inmediato con su fuerza. -¡ÓYEME BIEN RATA, A MI NO LE VAS A APLICAR EL TRUCO RUIN QUE LE HICISTE A FLUTTERSHY Y A DEATHSAURUS, ELLOS YA ESTABAN CANSADOS Y PREOCUPADOS POR LO QUE PASO A AJ, AL IGUAL QUE YO, PERO YO ESTOY BIEN FÍSICAMENTE Y LADY EQUIDNA ME ENSEÑO A ESTAR PENDIENTE EN MI ALREDEDORES, ASÍ QUE TU TRUQUITO BAJO NO ME VA A SORPRENDER, MEJOR MUÉSTRATE SI QUIERES TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA MI!

-Lo único que lograras con esa petición es que mires tu propia destrucción dragón falso. –Menciono Dark Doll usando prácticamente la voz real, lo cual resonaba en todo el lugar. –Ustedes ponys incluyéndote se sacrifican tontamente para poder derrotar a mis huestes, aunque debo admitir que estoy impresionado, no esperaba que una mugrosa campesina terrestre fuera capaz de partirle la madre a Deathsaurus, aun ofrendando su inútil existencia.

-¡NO HABLES MAL DE MI AMIGA MÍSERO PERVERSO! –Reclamó Spike a punto de exhalar el fuego más caliente que jamás había logrado. -¡ELLA USO TODA SU FUERZA PARA DETENER A TU MATÓN, LOGRÁNDOLO LUCHANDO AMBOS CON MUCHO HONOR, PERO TU MALDITO ATACASTE POR LA ESPALDA NO SOLO A MI HERMANA FLUTTERSHY, TAMBIÉN A TU LEAL HERALDO DEATHSAURUS!

-No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de deshacerme de la bruja que me intento ver la cara Spike, además con eso podré hacer sufrir a la traidora de Skyshadow, solo hice lo más conveniente para mis propósitos en este momento, además le debo algo a la tarta de manzana quemada, me mostro que a la lagartija se le acabo su utilidad, y lo que ya no sirve… ¡HAY QUE RECICLARLO! –Entonces una lluvia de dagas oscuras caen en todo ese lugar, ni Deathsaurus y Fluttershy están en condiciones de moverse, mucho menos defenderse, pero Spike escupe su fuego para carbonizar las estacas del metal oscuro, cubriendo a los heridos. –Impresionante dragoncito, tú también tienes más poder que el que muestras, pero retrasas lo inevitable, ya que después de todo ustedes alimentaran mis poderes oscuros en un instante.

-Gran Doll… no es necesaria su intervención… yo todavía puedo luchar en su nombre… puedo detener a este aliado de las princesas… -Hablo débilmente Deathsaurus aun siéndole leal a Doll a pesar de que lo ataco, haciendo que Fluttershy y Spike sintieran una gran pena por él, el heraldo empezó a cojear yendo donde está parado su rival. –No me subestimes Spike… por mi estado actual… si ustedes pueden hacer milagros yo también puedo hacerlo para mi causa…

-Oh mi "estimado" Deathsaurus, tan honorable, tal leal… ¡TAN ESTÚPIDO! –Grito burlonamente Dark Doll, haciendo con esto que la daga que atravesaba el cuerpo de Deathsaurus creciera, haciendo sangrar en todo su cuerpo, Spike al ver eso le saca la daga a Fluttershy para que no le pasara eso, la alicornio grito por la púas que tenía la daga callándose casi perdiendo el conocimiento, de inmediato también saca la que tenía enterrada Deathsaurus habiendo que siseara horripilantemente. -¡TE AGRADEZCO TUS SERVICIOS PENDEJO, SIN TI NO HABRÍA LLEGADO A ESTE NIVEL, ACEPTA LA MUERTE TAN PIADOSA QUE TE ESTOY OFRECIENDO, TAN SOLO MORIRÁS DESANGRADO, NO COMO LA LLORONA Y EL INSECTO A QUIEN DESOLLARE EN VIDA, O COMO EL GUAJOLOTE QUIEN PERDIÓ A SU PERRA!

-Pero señor… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Otra vez la misma pregunta que me hizo Skydancer y Demonsting, pensé que ya te sabias la respuesta… PORQUE USTEDES IDIOTAS NO SON MÁS QUE OBJETOS, QUIEN SIRVIERON A MIS MAQUINACIONES, Y CÓMO SU UTILIDAD SE ACABO POR LO CONSIGUIENTE YA DEBEN DEJAR DE EXISTIR, Y TE DOY OTRA INFORMACIÓN, SI HUBIERAS GANADO EL TORNEO ESE TE HABRÍA MATADO PARA PONER UN DRON COMO TU SUSTITUTO, PARA VOLVER A LOS DRAGONES EN LA COSA QUE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO ADAGIO O LOS ZOMBIS DE RABIA, ASÍ QUE DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE EL EQUIPO DE LA LLORONA TE GANARA, GANASTE UNOS DÍAS MAS DE VIDA Y DE LIBRE ALBEDRIO… NO ES CIERTO, NUNCA TUVISTE LIBRE ALBEDRIO Y AMOR PROPIO, LA APPLE TENIA RAZÓN, ERES MAS PATÉTICO QUE ESE JAZZ!

-Esto… no me puede estar pasando… ¿esto es lo que gano por ser leal, ni siquiera un gracias? –Dijo débilmente Deathsaurus empezando a desfallecer, Doll se empezó a reír fuera de sí. -¡CLARO QUE TE LO AGRADEZCO SALAMANDRA, POR TI AHORA TENGO EL HERALDO DEFINITIVO! –Entonces del cuerno que perdió el líquido negro empezó a burbujear, se unió con todo lo quemado resultante de la lucha, formando una criatura enorme con una consistencia bituminosa, tomando la forma de un gran dragón oscuro de unos 40 metros quien al terminar su "nacimiento" hizo un chillido espeluznante muy agudo. -¡TE PRESENTO A LO QUE HABRÍAS EVOLUCIONADO DEATHSAURUS SI DEMONSTING NO HUBIERA HECHO SU TRUQUITO DE MARICAS, ESTE DRAGÓN SOLO ME SIRVE A MI SIN TENER LOS IMPEDIMENTOS DEL HONOR Y "EL CÓDIGO DE DRAGÓN", ESTA MAGNIFICA ARMA SOLO EXISTE PARA DESTRUIR LO QUE YO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCA!

-¡¿ESE ES TU GRAN HERALDO DEFINITIVO, UNA MANCHA MUY GRANDE DE GRASA?! –Se preguntó Spike, se fue volando a la gran cabeza de la criatura. -¡POR FAVOR DOLL, TENDRÍA MAS PROBLEMAS ENFRENTANDO A OTRO ZIZ O A UN RUC, ESTA BOLA DE BREA LO ÚNICO QUE SERVIRÁ ES PARA HACER LA FOGATA MAS GRANDE DE LA HISTORIA! –Entonces Spike dispara su fuego más caliente cubriendo completamente al dragón oscuro, quien se encendió completamente. -¡AHÍ TIENES A TU GRAN HERALDO PERFECCIONADO, AHORA SAL PARA QUE PUEDA HACERTE PAGAR POR TODAS TUS VICTIMAS!

-Pobre dragoncito mascota, ¡¿CREES QUE VAS A REENCENDER A MI HERALDO, CUANDO UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LOS CUALES NACIÓ ES EL FUEGO?! –Grito Dark Doll cuando todo el fuego fue absorbido por la criatura, entonces su boca empezó a brillar, iba a exhalar fuego. –Te sugiero dragoncito mascota que quites a la marcada y a la basura de ahí, si no quieres verlos arder muy dolorosamente.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –Algo en las palabras de Doll hicieron desconfiar mucho a Spike, tomo a los inconscientes Fluttershy y Deathsaurus volando muy rápido y alto, cuando el dragón de brea escupió su fuego, el cual era una combinación de todos los fuegos de dragón que había visto, solo que en tonalidades oscuras, solo una exhalación normal provoco una explosión tan grande como la anterior de Deathsaurus, provocando un temblor tan fuerte como ese, Spike tuvo que dejar de volar para cubrirse con sus alas a él y a los que cargaba, después de que bajo la temperatura un poco vio que los daños en el lugar fue más que el doble que el anterior. -¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?¡ ¡Es como si este dragón tuviera en su interior todos los fuegos de todos los clanes, incluso hielo de los del norte y las chispas del áspid!

-¡HASTA UN TARADO COMO TU DEBÍA DARSE CUENTA SPIKE, ESTE DRAGÓN ES LA COMBINACIÓN DE TODAS LAS ESPECIES DE LAS SALAMANDRAS! ¡¿SABES PORQUE LA DIFUNTA RABIA LLEGO HASTA LA SEMIFINAL DEL TORNEO ESE?!

-¡¿QUÉ CHINGADERAS HICIERON PAR DE DEMONIOS DEGENERADOS?!

-¡Es simple Spike, tan solo hicimos turismo en los cementerios de los dragones, Rabia tenía la idea de levantarlos para reforzar nuestro ejército, pero le sugerí otra cosa! ¡¿Por qué usar a los restos de gusanos, creando seres imperfectos cuando podíamos reunir todas las mejores características en uno solo?!

-¡¿HICIERON UN MONSTRUO DE FRANKENSTEIN CON RESTOS DE TODOS LOS CLANES?!

-¡SIP, Y DE LOS MEJORES PROSPECTOS DE CADA RAZA, INCLUSO TIENE PIEZAS DE ESE WYVERN, TORCH, DE SU MALDITA PAREJA, Y DE ESA DRAGONA QUE VARIOS CLANES LE TEMÍAN, LA MADRE DE ESA ZORRA DE LORELEI! –Al mencionar Doll lo último, a Spike le da un gran coraje. -¡Y ADIVINA DONDE PUSIMOS LA MEZCLA PARA SOPA, SOLO TUVE QUE COMBINARLA CON LO QUE NO DEJO CRECER EL INSECTO!

-¡DESGRACIADO, USASTE A DEATHSAURUS COMO RECEPTÁCULO PARA SUS OSCUROS FINES!

-¡BINGO, NECESITABA UNA URNA PARA DESARROLLAR NUESTRO EXPERIMENTO, Y QUE LE DIERA MUCHA MAS AURA OFENSIVA DE DRAGÓN! ¡¿QUÉ MEJOR DRAGÓN PARA SU RECIPIENTE QUE DEATHSAURUS, CON UNA GRAN LEALTAD HACIA MI?! ¡POR ESO SIGUE MIS ORDENES SIN CHISTAR, TAMBIÉN RECIBIRÍA LAS DE RABIA PERO ELLA SE FUE DE VACACIONES PERMANENTES, DEJÁNDOME UN GRAN REGALO, Y SE VOLVIÓ MUY PODEROSO POR LAS PELEAS DE ESTE INÚTIL, SE LOS AGRADEZCO SPIKE, A LA MARCADA Y A LA MUERTA, SIN USTEDES MI HERALDO PERFECTO NO SE HABRÍA DESARROLLADO TAN RÁPIDO, Y COMO AGRADECIMIENTO TODO TU CUERPO SERA PARTE DE EL, Y SERÁS PARTE DEL EXTERMINIO DE ESTE MUNDO, SIÉNTETE MUY ORGULLOSO, TU VIDA Y MUERTE TENDRÁN AL FIN Y AL CABO UN SIGNIFICADO, Y TU CHINGADERA QUE TIENES COMO ALMA VERA EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE CAUSARA COMO LO HACÍAN LOS SERVIDORES DE RABIA!

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR YA QUE VOY A DESHACERME DE ESTA MUTACIÓN VISCOSA DOLL! –Señaló Spike volviéndose a poner en guardia y elevando su aura. -¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NO PUEDO QUEMARLO, ENCONTRARE SU PUNTO DÉBIL, A MI EQUIDNA ME ENSEÑO A NO DEPENDER E MIS HABILIDADES FÍSICAS, YO CUANDO PELEO LO EMPIEZO A HACER CON LA CABEZA!

-¿Cómo lo hizo la manzanita, volviéndose cenizas para ganarle a ese bulto inútil? –Preguntó burlonamente Doll, Spike con trabajos se mantenía inmóvil, quería destrozar al ente para seguir después con Doll y callar las burlas hacia su hermana desaparecida y el rival que cayó con honor. -¿Por qué no ahorramos de problemas y te metes a la boca de mi heraldo superior? ¡TÚ NUNCA LE GANARAS YA QUE NO ERES UN ELEMENTO, SOLO ERES EL RELLENO CÓMICO DE SU GRUPO, YA QUE TE TIENEN A SU LADO POR LASTIMA!

-¡YO NO SOY RELLENO DE NADA Y MIS HERMANOS, HERMANAS Y YEGUA NO ESTÁN A MI LADO POR TENERME PENA, ESTAMOS AL LADO PORQUE NOS QUEREMOS, COMO LO ESTABAN MAL QUE BIEN TUS POBRES HERALDOS, PERO TU QUE VAS A SABER DE ESO, ERES EL IMBÉCIL QUE SOLO TOMO LA TRAGEDIA QUE LE PASO… A UN POBRE JOVEN PARA JUSTIFICAR SUS CRÍMENES, TÚ YO ANTERIOR SI ES DIGNO DE SINTAMOS TRISTEZA Y LASTIMA POR TODO LO MALO QUE PASO, PERO TÚ MISERABLE ENGENDRO SALIDO DE NO SE DONDE NO!

-¡OTRO IDIOTA QUE SALE CON EL MISMO CUENTO, DEFINITIVAMENTE EQUIDNA TE LLENO DE SUS IDIOTAS IDEAS TU CABEZA HUECA, YO SOY LA EVOLUCIÓN DE ESE POBRE RETRASADO, ME DI CUENTA QUE SOLO DEBES TOMAR Y HACER LO QUE QUIERES SIN IMPORTARTE LOS DEMÁS!

-¡ESO QUE DICES ES SOLO UNA MENTIRA, ESE JOVEN POR LO QUE ME CONTO MI SHIFU ERA MUY PARECIDO A NOSOTROS, POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS HARÍA LO QUE FUERA, INCLUSO O VENDER SU ALMA AL DEMONIO O USAR UN HECHIZO NO PROBADO EN SI MISMO PARA INTENTAR SALVAR A LOS QUE AMABA, PERO TÚ MISERABLE ENGENDRO LE IMPEDISTE ESO CORROMPIÉNDOLO EN UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD!

-¡SUFICIENTE DE TANTA PALABRERÍA SPIKE, LA HORA DE TU MUERTE ESTA PRÓXIMA, TU SANGRE HARÁ QUE MI HERALDO TENGA LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE PARA DESTRUIR A TU PERRA Y A LA ZORRA QUE TE HIZO NACER, DESCUIDEN LOS TRES ESTARÁN ATRAPADOS EN LA MISMA GRAN Y PROFUNDA OSCURIDAD HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS TIEMPOS!

-¡JAMÁS LES HARÁS ESO NI A LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS NI A MI ADORADA HERMANA, EL QUE SE VA A IR AL RUIN CARAJO ERES TÚ! -Grito Spike yendo volando lo más rápido posible hacia el dragón de brea haciendo sonar sus garras metálicamente, mientras que él monstruo volvió a gritar agudamente sacando fuego por la boca mientras babeaba mucha materia oscura, volviendo sus garras en filosas navajas de cristal oscuro.

Mientras tanto Rarity y Pinkie se detuvieron un momento, ya que por los muchos derrumbes provocados por las explosiones no pudieron seguir el camino inicial, Pinkie trataba de usar su pinkie-sentido y su conocimiento de trabajo de la granja de rocas para definir la mejor opción para seguir avanzando. –Rarity los túneles de la izquierda están completamente bloqueados, tratar de abrirnos camino por ahí sería muy arriesgado ya que hay más escombro suelto encima, , quitar un poco solo nos haría que nos cayera más encima, lo que creo que es mejor para continuar es… -Al voltearse para comentar su idea Pinkie noto que Rarity estaba llorando mucho. -¡Amiga que tienes? No podemos perder el tiempo…

-¡NUESTRA APPLE JACK… NUESTRA HERMANA SE MURIÓ! –Grito desconsoladamente Rarity, haciendo que pequeños pedazos del techo cayeran, preocupando a Pinkie. -¡DEJO A TRIXIE VIUDA Y A ILLUSION HUÉRFANA! ¡¿CON QUE CARA VOY A DARLES LA NOTICIA?! ¡NO CUMPLIMOS LA PROMESA DE PROTEGERLA, Y NO SOLO ESO, NI SIQUIERA LO QUE ESTABAN CON ELLA PUDIERON LLORARLA, ESE MONSTRUO ENVIÓ UNA ENERGÍA OSCURA CONTRA MI SPIKEY WIKEY, FLUTTERSHY Y ESE HERALDO NO PUEDEN AYUDARLO YA QUE SUS AURAS ESTÁN MUY HERIDAS, A ESTE PASO MI AMADO, MI HERMANA Y EL OTRO DRAGÓN TAMBIÉN…!

-Ya deja de hacer esto Rarity, vas a hacer que se nos caiga el techo encima. –Dijo secamente Pinkie mirando fríamente a la unicornio, para inmediatamente darle la espalda. –Tus lloriqueos no nos sirven, es más nos perjudican, cierra tu hocico y párate, debemos continuar, voy a abrir un hueco en el techo para salir de este…

-¡¿PINKIE, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESTO?! ¡APPLE JACK HA MUERTO Y A TI NO TE IMPORTA! ¡¿DE VERDAD ERES LA BESTIA DESPIADADA QUE TE DIJO QUE ERAS ESA DIANE?!

-Dime Rarity, ¿si tú hubieras estado en la misma…? No, ya estuviste, junto con Twi, Dizzy y Spikey, te sacrificaste para que las demás siguiéramos aquí… y te lo agradezco mucho, pero de verdad no me gusto. –Expuso Pinkie volteando de nuevo a ver a Rarity, estaba llorando silenciosamente. –Sabes el día antes de su regreso, Rainbow y AJ estaban decididas a sacrificarse para detener a Doll, pero siendo esta su única opción, yo les reclame y les dije que esa tenía que ser la última opción de muchas, si hubieran hecho eso solo se habrían sacrificado en balde, ahora AJ al parecer lo hizo, pero antes peleo usando todos los recursos que tenía, por eso no puedo reclamarle, es más la admiro por hacerlo así, estoy segura que al hacer su último ataque estaba rezando por salir bien de este, pero teniendo en cuenta que podría no hacerlo, estando en paz con ella misma.

-Pinkie…

-Y tú estabas tomando la misma decisión que ella hace algunos momentos. –Menciono sonriendo un poco Pinkie dándole el casco a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. –Ibas a hacer arder tu aura mágica para detener a Diane ya que no estabas en condiciones para luchar en su contra, yo incluso quise en el peor momento hacerlo igual, lo que quiero decirte es que todos nosotros peleara hasta las últimas consecuencias para proteger a los demás, eso hizo AJ.

-Pinkie… sé que lo que dices tiene sentido… pero aun así, sabiendo de las intenciones de Jackie me duele… ¡me duele que haya hecho eso!

-Igual a mí me duele, pero si me dejo abrumar por la tristeza no estaré dándole el respeto que merece Apple Jack por su acto de heroísmo, para mostrarle que estamos agradecidas vamos a hacer lo mismo que ella, ¡VAMOS A CUIDAR EL REINO USANDO TODAS NUESTRAS FUERZAS!

-Pinkie… has madurado mucho ¡tienes razón, ponerme a llorar no muestra mi cariño hacia Apple Jack, voy a demostrarlo con hechos! –Menciono Rarity haciendo brillar su aura intensamente. -¡No desperdiciemos lo que logro AJ, vamos a ayudar a mi Spikey Wikey y a Fluttershy, si no lo hacemos AJ nos lo reclamara cuando lleguemos con ella!

-¡Así se habla amiga, todos somos familia, y en este momento todos somos Apple! –Señaló Pinkie brincando hacia el techo, rompiéndolo con una patada, Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno cubriendo a ambas yeguas con un escudo de fuerza, levitando a ambas al nivel superior. -¡Además no debes perder la fe Rares, mi pinkie-sentido no me dice si AJ este viva, pero tampoco me dice si está muerta!

-¡Te creo amiga, siento que AJ sufrió, pero no de un nivel de muerte, habrá esperanza hasta no verlo con nuestros ojos, ahora hay que ir con Spike, tengo una conexión psíquica con el… es por aquí! –Dijo la unicornio haciendo que su aura formara un rayo guía, el cual las yeguas siguieron a todo galope, en ese instante el grupo de Lighting también se detuvo, Apple Bloom tan solo se sentó poniéndose igual a llorar, al sentir lo mismo que sintieron todos los elementos. -¿Bloomie estas bien? Yo sé que lo que acaba de ocurrir… de nuevo no tengo palabras… ¿quieres irte de aquí? seguro podremos encontrar una salida… nosotros estaremos bien.

-Lighting tiene razón amiga. –Señalo Skydancer consolando a la Apple con un abrazo. –Deja te llevo al lugar de donde salimos del bosque, sigue nuestros pasos para salir, ya estando afuera ve al pueblo más cercano y comunícate con la princesa Luna…

-No hermanos, no voy a abandonarlos. –Manifestó Apple Bloom levantando el rostro, se veía que estaba sufriendo, pero tenía también una sonrisa de confianza. –No podría vivir conmigo misma si hago eso, y no seguiría el ejemplo de mis padres y mi hermana… tengo que seguir con el camino que elegí con ustedes sin retroceder.

-¿Estas segura Apple Bloom? Yo sé lo que sientes ahora. –Comentó Sweetie acariciando su cabeza con la de su amiga. –La pena que sientes podría jugarte en tu contra, queriendo tomar venganza contra Doll o incluso ese Deathsaurus, provocando que te vuelvas una yegua oscura como le paso a Skyli, mejor trata de irte y calmarte, salvaguarda al resto de tu familia.

-Sé que lo que dices es una posibilidad muy alta Sweet, pero a diferencia de la mala fortuna de Skyli yo los tengo a todos ustedes a mi lado. –Menciono la joven Apple limpiándose las lágrimas. –Yo sé que Apple Jack lucho como si estuviera en el rodeo más importante, por eso el aura de mi hermana en ese momento fue muy deslumbrante y hermosa, estoy segura que a pesar de todo se fue satisfecha… bueno no tanto por adelantarse a Beatriz y no poder educar debidamente a Ilu, pero ellas sabían que podía ocurrir esto, sería muy necia no aceptarlo yo, lo que debo hacer es seguir su ejemplo y cuidar a su amado pueblo y a las yeguas que entrego su corazón.

-Definitivamente ya no eres la pequeña que intentaba de lo que sea para conseguir su cutie mark o la que quería desquitarse de Babs o Tiara de la manera que fuera Bloom. –Comentó Lighting dándole el casco a Apple Bloom para ayudarla a levantarse, está gentilmente rechazo su ayuda parándose ella sola. –Y por eso ahora se nota más el gran don de liderato con la que fuiste bendecida, si me pasara con mi madre o con ustedes lo que sufriste me habría quebrado quedándome quieto, pero tu pudiste reaccionar rápido a pesar de tu dolor, tienes un gran carácter, y por eso pienso… que deberías guiar a todos los nuevos elementos a partir de ahora.

-¡¿Qué relinchas caballerito?! ¡Claro que no, tú eres un capitán y por ende deberías guiarnos a nosotros, incluso Skydancer tiene más experiencia que yo, ya guiaba a los tres dementes antes!

-¡Deberías fijarte en tus palabras pelirroja, uno de los dementes está aquí y otro ya está descansando!

-Lo siento Demian, se me fue… pero lo que dije es cierto, Lighting y Skydancer seguro son más líderes que yo…

-Bloomie hay diferentes tipos de líderes, Lighting y yo caemos en él tipo de Líder autócrata: un líder autócrata asume toda la responsabilidad de la toma de decisiones, inicia las acciones, dirige y controla al subalterno, y normalmente este nombramiento nos la da otra clase líder, y tu caes en como Twi, mi tía y las princesas en el tipo del Líder audaz: este tipo de pony es capaz de relacionarse con muchas instituciones y seres, es persuasivo, crítico, con mirada positiva. Tienes la capacidad de consultar a los demás ponys para luego tomar decisiones, lo que quiero decir es que Lighting, yo e incluso Demian somos más rígidos, eso nos ayuda en una pelea, pero no en una negociación, por lo que me han contado mi tía y Scoot de ti es que desde pequeña fuiste la pequeña líder de las CMC tomando en cuenta siempre a los demás, incluso cuando tomabas malas decisiones.

-Es una manera de verlo, pero yo todavía pienso que no soy tan buena pony como ustedes creen.

-Entonces ponlo de este modo niña. –Señaló Demonsting. –Mientras Skyshadow nos dirigía en el campo de batalla, yo diría los esfuerzos científicos y mágicos, hagan algo por el estilo, tu comandas a tu grupito en las situaciones en la que ya demostraste tener destreza, como cuando tienen problemas con esas cosas en sus flancos o si un ser tiene dudas de sí mismo y cosas por el estilo, y cuando peleen dar el liderato a los que tienen educación castrense, así podrán usar sus conocimientos en donde de verdad se requieran sin tener que pasar uno sobre otro.

-Tu idea… me agrada Demian. –Dijo Apple Bloom analizando las palabras del escorpión. –Que cada quien haga lo que deba en el momento adecuado, no voy a ser el soldado duro pero firme que es LJ y el no será un orientador con alguien que requiera apoyo emocional especial… ¡Está bien, si es lo que desean tomare el rol de líder, pero todavía falta que Sweetie, Cool Jazz y Scootalo den su opinión!

-No creo que haya problema Bloomie, ya te dije que Scoot siempre te vio como la líder, y Jazz te respeta lo suficiente para verte así, y Sweetie… -Al ver Skydancer a Sweetie noto que esta tenía un rostro muy pensativo. -¿Sweetie no piensas que Apple Bloom sea una buena líder? Tal vez si nos cuentas tus dudas podamos resolverlas.

-¡No, para nada Skyli, de siempre he pensado eso de Apple Bloom, aunque a veces choquemos! –Señalo Sweetie recuperando el porte. -¡Ella siempre ha sido nuestra guía, y cuando peleamos ella es la que nos ayuda para resolver las diferencias que tengamos, por mi parte no hay problema, es más sin decirlo yo he considerado a Apple Bloom la líder desde que fundamos nuestro grupo!

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Sweetie, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi tener tu apoyo. –Menciono Apple Bloom muy agradecida el apoyo de su hermana unicornio. –Ya que resolvimos tu duda ¿Qué hacemos ahora Apple Bloom, buscamos a tu hermana?

-Aunque exista la posibilidad de encontrarla Sweetie… debemos ir a ayudar a nuestros otros compañeros que todavía están peleando, mi hermana a pesar del dolor que sienta buscarla a solo ella no seria lo correcto. –Indicó la joven Apple sufriendo pero viéndose firme en su decisión. –Siento que tú hermana y mi prima van a ayudar a Spike, debemos ir con alguno de los otros… ¡algo me dice que tenemos que ir con Twilight y Discord, ya que se están enfrentando a la versión maligna de Celestia!

-¡Me parece que tienes razón Bloom, enfrentar a una alicornio corrompida es difícil, y más si la corrompió Doll! ¡¿Puedes guiarnos amiga?!

-¡Si Lighting, conozco muy bien las auras de nuestros amigos, y el aura de Daybreaker es una combinación mal formada de la de Celestia y Doll… es por aquí! –Apple Bloom empezó a guiar con la confianza que le dio su grupo, los cuales la siguieron, menos Sweetie Bell, quien se quedó parada hablando sola. –Apple Bloom sigue creciendo, a pesar de la gran pérdida que tuvo hoy sigue de pie, deseando cumplir con su palabra para darle respeto a su hermana, ganando con eso más el respeto de Lighting, mientras que yo me estoy quedando atrás, yo solo me quejo sin hacer nadas, si a mí me hubiera pasado lo que a ella…

-Hubieras destrozado al causante de tu dolor, para tomar revancha no solo por Rarity, también con Apple Jack, demostrándole a tú querido Lighting que eres una yegua muy fuerte y segura, ganándole la partida a la campesina. –Dijo la sombra de Sweetie tomando la forma de una yegua oscura. –Vamos pequeña, préstame las llaves para conducir, yo podre lograr lo que tú no te atreves a hacer, vengaremos a todas las víctimas de este anabelchucky.

-Ya no relinches estupideces sombra. -Contesto Sweetie sudando mucho mientras le temblaban los dientes. –La porquería de Doll que me echo me dio en la cola, y por eso encontraste una salida, pero a diferencia de Starlight yo siempre he sido consiente de tu existencia, tu nunca existirás en el mundo real, no lastimare a mi querida hermana para obtener lo que deseo…

-¿Así que te ya te diste cuenta? Pero sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando al fin salga le hare pagar a Doll todo el daño que nos ha hecho, y me desharé de la mugrosa campesina para que no me robe a nuestro amado Lighting, je, je, je. –Entonces Sweetie iba a contestar a su otra yo, cuando Skydancer llega con ella. -¡¿Sweetie que te pasa?! ¡No debemos perder tiempo, ya estás muy retrasada con respecto a los demás!

-¡Perdón Skyli es que me quede pensando… en estupideces infantiles por lo que le paso a Apple Jack! (No debo mostrar que tengo problemas con mi lado oscuro, no voy a complicar la misión más, sé que soy capaz de contenerme!) –Dijo una mentira Sweetie pensando de que debía contener su oscuridad, puso un rostro de seguridad para engañar a Skydancer. –Descuida amiga, ya estoy bien y lista para ayudarlos… -Entonces la cantante hablo muy siniestramente. -… Como sea y en lo que sea.

-Está bien Sweet, pero no te presiones tanto, todos nos ayudaremos entre sí. –Dijo sonriendo Skydancer, entonces Sweetie sonríe también y se adelanta a la alicornio, que al ya estar detrás cambio su gesto a uno de mucha preocupación.

El encuentro entre Spike y la aberración que creo Dark con restos de dragones continuaba no muy bien para el joven concejero de las princesas, la creatura realmente no tenía ni huesos, por lo que Spike no podía intentar romperle algo para impedir su movilidad, era como intentar romper la brea con solo un puñetazo, cuando Spike hacia contacto el gel se lo empezaba a chupar como arena movediza, Spike tenía que ocupar la mayor parte de su fuerza para liberarse, pero la misma sustancia se podía volver tan dura como el corindón, haciendo que las garras y los dientes del demonio ya de por sí muy afilados casi indestructibles. -¡CON UN DEMONIO! –Se quejó Spike disparando una gran cantidad de fuego concentrado hacia la cabeza de su rival, pero al igual que la vez anterior el fuego es completamente absorbido por la sustancia. -¡ERES UN NECIO QUE NO APRENDE DE SUS ERRORES SPIKE, LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRAS ES QUE LOGRAS ES QUE MI CREACIÓN EVOLUCIONE A UN NIVEL MAS ALTO! -Al terminar de decir Doll esa Frase la criatura se vuelve más musculosa y compacta, tomando más la apariencia de un dragón combinando todas las razas conocidas. -¡TE AGRADEZCO TU COOPERACIÓN MASCOTA, INCLUSO PARA MÍ LA APARIENCIA ANTERIOR DE MI HERALDO ERA MUY REPULSIVA, COMO AGRADECIMIENTO PÓSTUMO HARE QUE MI DRAGÓN TENGA TU CARA, Y LO LOGRARE CUANDO ESTE TE DEVORE!

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?! ¡ESTA BABA TIENE LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS… CONQUE ESAS TENEMOS, USASTE LA HABILIDAD DE TYREK DE ABSORBER MAGIA!

-Por supuesto Spike, tenía que darle una ventaja ofensiva y defensiva a mi nuevo heraldo sin usar mi preciado metal, ya que ustedes miserables ya saben cómo enfrentarlo. –Dijo burlonamente Doll. –Pero a diferencia de la vaca mi creación no va estallar aunque todos ustedes lo atacaran, sus células están adaptadas para soportar mucha energía, usándola para crear con los elementos del medio ambiente más sustancia oscura para curarse, no sé si estas familiarizado con el concepto de "nanotecnología" del mundo del planeta de los simios.

-Se algo de eso, son máquinas microscópicas que pueden auto replicarse y con eso construir… ¡¿NO QUERAS DECIR QUE ESA MUGRE?!

-¡FELICITACIONES, ESTAR CON PONYS HIZO QUE TU CEREBRO PUDIERA USARSE PARA LO QUE ES, PARA PENSAR! -Señalo Doll haciendo retumbar el lugar con sus risas. -¡Pero realmente no es tecnología, podría decirse que es nano magia, son pequeños hechizos replicantes que hacen lo mismo que esos aparatos, este es mi plan de contingencia para Sonata, ya que la maldita no se muere entonces porque no usar de lo que está hecha para otra cosa, conservara su alma en todo mi heraldo, pero sin poder controlar de nuevo nada de su ser!

-Eres… un perverso enfermo… -Menciono Spike sudando muy frio después de escuchar la explicación de Doll. -¡Yo sabía que ustedes se iban a traicionar, pero tú quieres hacer sufrir a un después de que nos mates torturando, además usas magia que estoy seguro que todo el mundo prohibiría! ¡¿Que no has visto libros o películas de nanotecnología?! ¡ESAS COSAS SE VUELVEN CONSIENTES Y DESTRUYEN LA VIDA MISMA, QUEDANDO SOLO EL UNIVERSO LLENO DE ESAS COSAS, A TI TAMBIÉN TU "HERALDO" TE CONSUMIRÁ IDIOTA!

-¡NO SEAS ABSURDO DRAGONCETE, YO NO SOY IDIOTA PARA NO HABER INVESTIGADO SOBRE EL TEMA, PARA EMPEZAR YO TENGO EL CONTROL MAESTRO, MUCHOS SISTEMAS DE FALLOS, CUANDO LO QUIERA LO APAGO DE UNA MANERA U OTRA, Y ESTOS NO SOY MAQUINAS CON PROPIAS COMPUTADORAS COMO CEREBRO, SOY HECHIZOS QUE NO PUEDEN PENSAR, Y CON UN ANTI HECHIZO LOS PUEDO DETENER PARA SIEMPRE!

-Gracias por el tip. –Dijo Spike sonriendo mostrando los dientes. -¡SABIA QUE NO PODÍAS SER TAN IDIOTA PARA NO TENER UN SOLO SEGURO, TIENES MUCHOS SEGUROS CONTRA TUS CREACIONES, TU COSA ESTA SE LE PUEDE VENCER, TAN SOLO TENGO QUE DESCUBRIR UNA!

-¡¿TE SIENTES MUY LISTO POR AVERIGUAR ALGO QUE ERA OBVIO?! –Indico Doll negando como Spike lo envolvió con sus palabras para sacarle información de su creación. -¡ES CIERTO QUE TENGO VARIOS SISTEMAS CONTRA FALLOS, PERO TU NO PUEDES ACCEDER A NINGUNO, Y YA NO ME VOY A DEJAR QUE ME HAGAS MONOLOGAR DE NUEVO PARA HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO, AHORA VOY A DISFRUTAR VER SIN HABLAR COMO MI HERALDO DEFINITIVO TE DEVORA PARA SEGUIR DE INMEDIATO CON LA MARCADA Y LA OTRA LAGARTIJA! –Al callarse Doll el ente hace un sonido combinando todos los gritos de animales conocidos y corre rápidamente hacia Spike. –Debí ser más inteligente y hacer que Doll continuara parloteando, tal vez me habría dado una pista para deshacerme de esta cosa, o por lo menos… -Entonces discretamente ve a Fluttershy y a Deathsaurus, la alicornio seguía noqueada pero noto que las heridas más graves se le empezaron a cerrar. –Como me conto Twilight, la recuperación de un alicornio está por encima del promedio, pero Fluttershy apenas se volvió uno por eso tarda más que Twi o Skyli, necesito que se levante ya con una condición física buena para que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente contra esa cosa, seguro Chrisalys le enseño a pelear contra seres supuestamente invencibles solo con su inteligencia y habilidad físicas, además de ya saber usar magia ofensiva… ¡ahora lo que debo hacer es ganarle tiempo, y si puedo encontrarle un talón de Aquiles a esta madre mejor! –Entonces Spike se prepara para despegar a toda la velocidad que puede alcanzar al inicio de su vuelo, para intentar derribar al monstruo, pero desde el suelo sale el fluido oscuro atrapándolo como si fuera una telaraña. -¡¿PERO QUE ESTO?! –Spike vio que el fluido salió de las patas traseras de la bestia cubriendo caso todo el suelo. -¡ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTA COSA ES COMO ESE SIMBIONTE DEL COMIC DE SPIDER-MARE! . –El joven dragón empezó a cortar la sustancia para liberarse, pero dejo de ser líquido para volverse un sólido muy elástico, costándole más trabajo poder recortarlo. -¡NO DEJARE QUE UNA BOLSA DE BABA ME DERROTE… AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! –La criatura llego corriendo para darle una patada a Spike con sus enorme piernas, alejando a una gran velocidad, pero su ataduras lo volvieron a acercar al monstruo, quien le dio con su cola con picos afilados, así sucesivamente el monstruo lo golpeaba con todos sus apéndices. -¡ES COMO JUGAR FRONTENIS CON UNA LAGARTIJA RETARDADA, PERO ESTO PASA A SER MUY ABURRIDO… YA SE COMO MEJORAR ESTO! –Grito burlonamente Doll cuando después de un puñetazo la criatura le volvió a brillar la boca multicolormente, iba a arrojar sus fuegos combinados, cuando lo hizo la bola de energía hizo que se alejara más Spike cubriéndolo completamente, entonces la bestia uso la chispa del clan áspid, haciendo explotar toda la energía, se vio como Spike sintió un gran dolor para después salir rodando hacia arriba, después de unos segundos el joven dragón se estrella en el suelo directamente en la cabeza, si fuera un pony o incluso otra cosa se habría hecho añicos el cráneo y el cuello. -¡¿QUIERES CONTINUAR DRAGONCITO PATÉTICO?! ¡VAMOS IDIOTA, MEJOR RÍNDETE Y ENTRÉGATE A TU DESTINO, A PESAR DE QUE PUEDAS COMPARARTE CON LOS ELEMENTOS POR UN RATO PERO LA VERDAD SI ESTO FUERA UNA NOVELA O UNA SERIE DE MAGINET TU SIEMPRE SERÁS EL ALIVIO CÓMICO, TAL COMO LO ERES AHORA, TAN SOLO ME ESTAS PROVOCANDO GRACIA AL VER COMO MI HERALDO TE USA COMO TIRO AL BLANCO, TE ACONSEJO QUE TENGAS UN POCO DE AMOR PROPIO Y TE DES POR VENCIDO, YO MISERICORDIOSAMENTE TE MATARE RÁPIDO Y TE JURO QUE LE HARE LO MISMO A ESA RARITY, Y A SU HIJA… LA ENTRENARE PARA QUE SEA OTRA DE MI HERALDOS YA QUE ME GUSTAN LOS CUARTETOS, NO TE PREOCUPES, A DIFERENCIA DE LOS PRIMEROS ELLA SI SERA UN DEMONIO DE MI MISMO NIVEL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

-¡Eso… seria… prácticamente matarle el alma a Firebreather! –Menciono Spike levantándose, ya se veía muy mal en lo físico, sangraba mucho por las heridas y la boca, quien sabe cómo se puso en guardia de nuevo. -¡Yo le hice una promesa a mis dos gemas… NUNCA VOY A DEJAR QUE SERES COMO TU OJETE LAS DAÑE, SI TE METES CON EL TESORO DE UN DRAGÓN PARA DESTRUIRLO SOLO TE ESPERA EL EXTERMINIO!

-¡¿ENTONCES CONSIDERAS A ESE PAR DE YEGUAS COMO COSAS DE TU PROPIEDAD?! ¡AL FIN Y AL CABO NO DEJAS DE SER UNA LAGARTIJA SOBREALIMENTADA, IGUAL EL TONTO DE DEATHSAURUS GUARDABA SU BASURA BRILLANTE, ESTAS ENCAPRICHADO CON ELLAS, TÚ NO LAS AMAS, MAS BIEN LAS TIENES COMO TROFEOS PARA SU EXHIBICIÓN, Y A MI ME DICEN EGOÍSTA!

-Eso… no es cierto. –Balbuceo Spike, Doll le metió una duda espantosa, ¿estaba con su familia por la quería o por porque eran de su propiedad?, la bestia aprovecho para acercarse, entonces junto sus enormes garras y le dio un gran golpe a Spike, haciendo que gritara de nuevo, empezó a golpearlo seguidamente con la misma fuerza haciendo el cráter donde se encontraba que aumentara su tamaño, para después rematarlo con un gran rayo eléctrico, escuchándose un gran trueno en los alrededores de la zona, después de salir mucho humo se volvió a ver la figura de Spike, ya le faltaba una parte de su cola y tenía cuarteadas muchas escamas, intento moverse pero el ente con su pata izquierda lo aplasto, cuidando la presión para no romperle los huesos pero si aplastar la carne. –Quítate… mal parido hijo de… ¡UGH! –Doll hace que su ente aplaste un poco más fuerte a Spike, escuchándose como se empezaban a tronar los huesos. –Ya deberías callarte dragoncito, perdiste desde que comprendiste que lo que sientes por esas yeguas no es amor, es obsesión, sufres una enfermedad mental muy grave... quizás con la guía correcta te vuelvas un monstruo codicioso peor que el mismo Wyvern, obsesionado con proteger a esas ponys, que puedas destruir a los demás seres, sería interesante ver ese proceso… PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO… ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR TE EXTERMINO AHORA, USARE TU CUERPO Y MENTE PERDIDA COMO COMBUSTIBLE PARA PERFECCIONAR MAS A MI HERALDO! –Entonces el ente afilo completamente las garras para cortar a Spike, lo pateo de nuevo elevándolo. -¿Sera… verdad… no puedo sentir amor verdadero… solo obsesión… eso era lo que sentía de pequeño por Rarity… y ahora lo siento por Fire… por eso no puedo lograr lo que varios dragones si pueden… incluso con sentimientos negativos…? Pero… yo no quiero obtener poder con sentimientos sucios… lo siento amigos… -Se preguntó Spike mientras sufría, no quería volverse de nuevo un dragón monstruoso ya sea por codicia o por ofuscación, llego a la altura de las garras del ente. -¡HASTA NUNCA DRAGÓN MUGROSO, A MENOS DE QUE ACEPTES TÚ VERDADERO YO, PARA QUE TE VUELVAS MI ESCLAVO, EN CUALQUIERA DE LOS CASOS GANO YO! –Dijo burlonamente Doll esperando o corromper a Spike o hacerlo pedazos, a punto de atacar el ente se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, deformándose la sustancia de todo su cuerpo, la onda empuja al ente hasta la pared de detrás de él, derribándola y cayéndose todo eso encima, la criatura oscura se quita todo el escombro de arriba explotando su aura. -¡Otra vez me interrumpen en lo mejor, ya estoy harto que no me dejen terminar, lo único que lograron es que esa mascota o muera más lentamente o tarde más su evolución a la bestia de que verdad es, ahora muéstrate insignificante, para que te abra a la mitad y te rellené con el fluido del que está hecha mi heraldo! –En aquel momento el ente empezó a buscar con su mirada y su olfato a su agresor, entonces noto quien le dio el golpe fue Deathsaurus, quien todavía tenía el puño izquierdo levantado cubriéndose con la derecha la herida. -¡MIRA NADA MAS, SI ES EL RECTO DE DEATHSAURUS! –Dijo esto Doll con un firme doble sentido, el dragón komodo se quedó callado mientras respiraba agitadamente. -¡¿AHORA QUE QUIERES INÚTIL?! ¡YA SE, YA HASTA ME LO APRENDÍ DE MEMORIA, "SEÑOR PELEAR CON UNA ABERRACIÓN CONTRA UN GUERRERO NO ES HONORABLE, PERMÍTAME A MI PELEAR CONTRA SPIKE EN SU NOMBRE, ASÍ AMBOS SEA CUAL SEA EL RESULTADO ESTAREMOS CONFORMES", ÓYEME BIEN VARANO DEL LODO, ESTOS ES LA GUERRA, NO UNA CONTIENDA DE BOX, A MI VALE ESAS MADRES DEL HONOR DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, COMO SOBREVISTE AL ULTIMO ATAQUE TE DEJARE VIVIR COMO EL JEFE DE LOS PEONES, AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA MIENTRAS ELIMINO A LOS SIGNOS, TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE NO TE ABSORBA A TI TAMBIÉN, ESO SERA TU PAGO PARA TUS SERVICIOS, MEJOR EMPIEZA A CORRER O LO QUE PUEDAS HACER SALAMANDRA, 5, 4, 3, 2…! –Antes de terminar su conteo Doll Deathsaurus brinca y muerde al ente en el ala izquierda, sorprendiéndolo. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA RETRASADO MENTAL, POR QUE RAYOS...?! ¡AY NO ME DIGAS QUE TU TAMBIÉN AHORA A FAVOR DE LAS MULAS! –Grito histérico Doll mientras que su ente movía el ala para zafarse de la mordida del dragón, pero este en lugar de soltarse apretaba más las fauces, Doll entonces trato de quitárselo como cuando quitas una garrapata, uso las largas garras del ente para apretarle la cabeza a Deathsaurus, empezando a tirarlo hacia afuera con un movimiento lento y constante, logrando después de un momento logro que lo dejara de morder, de inmediato lo puso enfrente de su rostro. -¡Seguramente los golpes que te dieron la marcada y la muerta esa te dañaron el poco cerebro que tenías Deathsaurus, le muerdes la mano que te dio de comer, sin mi te hubieras muerto a los cinco minutos de haber salido del cascaron, todavía tengo piedad dándote la oportunidad de irte y en lugar de eso…!

-¿Por qué crees que mordí a este engendro "lord" Doll?

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS MURMURANDO LAGARTIJA DE MIERDA?! –Se preguntó Doll muy confundido. -¡LO INTENTASTE MORDER PORQUE ERES UN ESTÚPIDO QUE SE CREE PERRO, SI CON GOLPES A MI MARAVILLOSA CREACIÓN NO LA VAS A TUMBAR MENOS A MORDIDAS, SI NO LO LOGRASTE CON SOLAR MUCHO MENOS CON ESTO YA QUE NO SIENTE DOLOR!

-Y yo pensé que tendría una idea después de pasar tanto tiempo a su servicio. –Señalo Deathsaurus poniendo una sonrisa burlona. -¿Dígame las cosa esa oscura si debe tener algún tipo de vida no, ya que salió de cadáveres y otras piezas de dragones?

-¡ESO ES MAS QUE OBVIO PENDEJO, SAQUE LAS MEJORES PARTES DE LOS DRAGONES FALLECIDOS PARA FORMAR ESTE FABULOSO GOLEM DE CARNE, HACIENDO QUE MI MAGIA TRANSFORMARA ESTA EN LA SUSTANCIA NEGRA DE LA QUE ESTA FORMADO AHORA!

-¿Entonces tiene partes mías o de mi clan?

-¡NO DRAGÓN IDIOTA, LOS MIEMBROS DE TU ESTÚPIDO CLAN HACEN UN FUNERAL MUY EXAGERADO CON SUS CUERPOS, LAS CENIZAS QUE QUEDAN ESTÁN TAN DESCOMPUESTAS QUE NO SE PUEDE OBTENER MATERIAL GENÉTICO, Y LO NECESITABA MUERTO YA QUE IBA A HACER NECROMANCIA CON ÉL Y ASEGURAR TOTAL CONTROL!

-¿Por qué no uso mi cola que me corto la reina Fluttershy?

-¡PORQUE EL HECHIZO NO FUNCIONA DE ESE MODO, NECESITO QUE EL SER DE DONDE SALE LA MUESTRA ESTE MUERTO COMPLETAMENTE, NO POR PIEZAS, POR ESO EL PEDAZO DE COLA QUE TE CERCENO LA MARCADA NO ME IBA SERVIR PARA NADA YA QUE TU QUISISTE SEGUIR VIVO, PERO DESCUIDA YA QUE DESEASTE QUEDARTE COMPLETARE MI CREACIÓN CONTIGO, YA QUE TIENE MATERIAL DE TODAS LAS RAZAS DE LOS DRAGONES, INCLUYENDO DEL CLAN DEL HUÉRFANO DE SPIKE!

-Entonces no tiene mis habilidades, que infortunado para sus objetivos jefe.

-¡DE NUEVO CON ESE TONITO, MIRA IDIOTA YO SE LO QUE PUEDES HACER Y ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ESO, NINGUNA DE TUS TRANSFORMACIONES ME VA A SORPRENDER PARA NADA, NO CREO QUE LOS MINUTOS QUE ESTUVISTE DESCANSANDO HAYAS LOGRADO ALGO PARA MEJORAR TU MUGROSA HABILIDAD!

-Es cierto no mejore ninguna de mis transformaciones, tampoco con mi forma natural, por eso pensé en una cosa, a veces lo más simple para atacar es la mejor manera de derribar a un ser supuestamente superior.

-¡ERES DEFINITIVAMENTE UN IDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA DEATHSAURUS, UNA MORDIDA DE UNA MUGROSA GARRAPATA COMO TU NO LE VA A HACER NADA A MI HERALDO! –Como si está frase fuera un clave el ente se tambaleo un poco. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?! –En donde había mordido Deathsaurus la materia oscura se le empezó a notar una necrosis muy avanzada, esa mancha empezaba a crecer de a poco. -¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE TRUCO ES ESTE?! ¡MI MATERIA ORGÁNICA OSCURA PERFECCIONADA ESTA MURIENDO DONDE MORDISTE CANÍBAL, PASANDO LA INFECCIÓN AL RESTO DE SU CUERPO!

-La verdad es solo herencia genética. -Menciono Deathsaurus sonriendo burlonamente. –Los del clan komodo no solo descendemos del dragón primordial, también tenemos otro pariente lejano, el cual tú conoces ya hace algunos momentos me intentaste insultar con eso… somos parientes lejanos del varano de Komodo, somos muy parecidos, a excepción de que nosotros somos seres pensantes, un poco más grandes y poder usar las garras como cualquier otro dragón, cuando "crecemos" a un tamaño mayor perdemos la característica que compartimos genéticamente, la cual me hice el objetivo de no usarla en este tamaño, pero sin poder usarla cuando crezco, ¿a que no adivinas cuál es?

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA LAGARTIJA ASQUEROSA DE ISLA DE TERCER MUNDO!- Grito Doll dándose cuenta de que había hecho Deathsaurus. -¡TU INMUNDO HOCICO COMPARTE CARACTERÍSTICAS CON EL VARANO GIGANTE, TU MALDITA SALIVA ES UN COCTEL MORTAL DE BACTERIAS NECRÓFAGAS, Y SEGURAMENTE LA MAGIA MAGNIFICA LOS SÍNTOMAS, POR ESO EL MATERIAL GENÉTICO DE MI MONSTRUO ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ENFERMO, LAS BACTERIAS SE ESTÁN COMIENDO EL TEJIDO MUERTO DE LA QUE ESTÁN HECHAS!

-¡Así es, tu gran bola de brea ya no te servirá, la infección es totalmente irreversible, en algunas horas este dracumunculo* va a colapsar, y lo mejor de este es que no volverás a hacer algo por el estilo ya si alguien como yo pudo pensar como derrotarlo con lo más simple un sabio lo descubrirá a los segundos!

 _Trato de usar el término "Homúnculo" pero con dragones._

-¡ARRUINASTE UNO DE MIS MEJORES EXPERIMENTOS CHINGADA LAGARTIJA! –Aulló Doll haciendo temblar todo el lugar. -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste animal malagradecido, no que querías apoyarme para conseguir mis objetivos, que estos ponys patéticos te hicieron olvidar tu código de dragón, el cual no era seguirme hasta el final?!

-¡Así era, pero su comportamiento deja mucho que desear lord Doll! –Empezó Deathsaurus a explicar su ultimo comportamiento. -¡Usted no busca mejorar el reino y retribución, buscas ver el mundo arder, no soy tan estúpido para no haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, por mi juramento no lo traicione, pero usted si lo hizo hace unos instantes conmigo, YO LO OBEDECÍA EN TODO SIN QUEJARME, ESOS PONYS TIENEN RAZÓN, TODO DEBE SER RECIPROCO, SI USTED NO RESPETA MI FORMA DE HACER LAS COSAS PORQUE VOY A RESPETAR LAS COSAS QUE USTED HACE, ADEMÁS DE USAR A LOS QUE YA NO ESTÁN COMO ARMAS, Y ESO ES REPULSIVO, QUIEN NO RESPETA A LOS QUE YA DESCANSAN TAMPOCO RESPETA A LOS VIVOS, Y ESO ES UN INSULTO AL ORGULLO DRAGÓN EN GENERAL, POR ESO A ESE WYVERN ERA UN SER QUE VARIOS DRAGONES DESPRECIABAN, YA QUE NO RESPETO A LOS RIVALES QUE DERROTO, NO POR MATARLOS, SINO POR ULTRAJAR SUS CUERPOS, COSA QUE USTED HIZO CON ESTA CRIATURA, Y POR ESO ESE CRIMEN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA DEBERÁ PAGARLO CON SANGRE!

-¡AY, ENTONCES HACES POR TU ESTÚPIDO E INÚTIL SENTIDO DEL HONOR, ESCUCHA INFAME LAGARTO COME PORQUERÍA, EL HONOR SOLO SIRVE PARA QUE IDIOTAS COMO TU SIENTAN QUE VALEN MAS DE LO QUE REALIDAD SON, BASURA, SIGUEN REGLAS DE COMPORTAMIENTO PARA QUE LOS DEMÁS NO NOTEN QUE TODOS SON IGUALES, UNAS BESTIAS HAMBRIENTAS SALVAJES, DEBERÍAN ACEPTAR QUE CUANDO SE ROMPEN ESOS CÓDIGOS ABSURDOS ENTONCES SE CONSIGUE LA VERDADERA LIBERTAD!

-¡ERROR, ESE CONCEPTO NO ESTA NADA BIEN¡ -Señalo Deathsaurus poniéndose en guardia sin intentar transformarse. -¡SIN INTEGRIDAD ES CUANDO DE VERDAD SE PIERDE LA LIBERTAD, YA QUE SOLO SEGUIRÍAMOS INSTINTOS BÁSICOS, VOLVIÉNDONOS ANIMALES, LISTOS PARA SER DOMADOS! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO LO QUE BUSCAS, QUITAR EL RAZONAMIENTO CON TORTURAS, PARA QUE CONTROLES A TODOS COMO A UNA MANADA DE CERDOS?!

-¡FELICIDADES DEATHSAURUS, DESCUBRISTE LO QUE LE PIENSO HACER A TODOS LOS QUE SOBREVIVAN A MI SOLUCIÓN FINAL, EL ÚNICO SER QUE MERECE TENER PENSAMIENTOS SOY YO! –Gritó Doll perversamente. -¡NO A DARLE A NADIE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RETARME DE NUEVO, ASÍ QUE ENTRE MENOS RAZONEN MAS SEGURO ESTARÉ, PERO ES UNA LASTIMA QUE NO VIVIRÁS TODO ESE GRAN PROCESO, YA QUE TE VOY A MATAR AQUÍ MISMO POR CONTAMINAR A MI HERALDO PERFECTO, NO SABES COMO DESEABA EXTERMINARLOS A USTEDES CUATRO, NO ES POSIBLE QUE DESPUÉS DE ENTRENARLOS A NINGUNO SE LES PEGO MIS IDEALES, EL GUAJOLOTE ENAMORÁNDOSE DE ESA PUTA VACA MARINA, LA LLORONA A PESAR DE QUE LA EMANCIPE SINTIÉNDOSE FELIZ AL LADO DE LA MARCADA, EL INSECTO AYUDANDO A LAS CRÍAS DE LOS ELEMENTO E INVESTIGANDO COMO EVITAR QUE LAS DEMÁS ALIMAÑAS SE MURIERAN, Y TÚ… TU COMPORTAMIENTO ES QUE MAS DESPRECIO, DEBISTE VOLVERTE COMO YO, PERO ESA MORALIDAD NO SE DE DONDE LA SACASTE, Y ESO ES LO QUE TE CONDENO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

-¡¿Quieres saber de dónde la saque?! ¡La saque de mis otros tres compañeros! –Grito Deathsaurus brincando hacia el rostro del ente, este se mueve para evitar el golpe, el dragón usa sus garras para afianzarse a los codos de su rival. -¡A pesar de nuestros pleitos que teníamos nos cuidábamos entre sí, de verdad éramos como hermanos que se trataban mal entre sí, pero si alguno de nosotros hubiera sido como tú ninguno llega a esta edad, fui un tonto al considerarte… mi padre, ya que torturaste a mis hermanos y hermana hasta donde se te pego la gana, y por eso mísero ser vas a SENTIR LA MAYOR CÓLERA QUE UN DRAGÓN PUEDA LOGRAR CONTRA QUIEN AMENAZA SU MAYOR TESORO!

-¡¿VAS ECHARME LA MISMA PALABRERÍA QUE ESE SPIKE?! ¡ENTIENDE IMBÉCIL QUE LO QUE CREES QUE SIENTES POR LOS OTROS TRES TARADOS ES…!

-¡SI YA ME HICISTE PENDEJO TODA MI VIDA, AHORA QUE ME DI CUENTA DE LA VERDAD NO ME VOY A DEJAR EMBAUCAR! –Siseo completamente fuera de si Deathsaurus dando una fuerte patada al cuello de la criatura, deformándola totalmente, haciendo que el gigante se tambaleara. -¡DE VERDAD SON UN TONTO POR NO DARME CUENTA QUE USTED NO ES DIGNO DE NADA, A PESAR DE QUE SUFRIÓ ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A HACER COSAS PEORES, PENSÉ QUE USTED PURIFICARÍA EL MUNDO DESTRUYENDO LOS VICIOS, PERO LO QUE USTED QUIERE ES HACER TODO UN VERDADERO MAR DE LAMENTOS!

-¡AY ME VAS A HACER LLORAR, A MI NO ME IMPORTA TU CHINGADA OPINIÓN DEATHSAURUS DE SIEMPRE, MISERABLE MOSQUITO! –Grito Doll haciendo que su dragón oscuro diera un manotazo para aplastar a su ex heraldo, este brinca antes de que lo abata regresando al suelo. -¡MEJOR ACEPTA QUE TE APLASTE INSIGNIFICANTE, PARA QUE SEA RÁPIDO, YA SE QUE YA GÁSTATE TU ENERGÍA PARA TRANSFORMARTE GRACIAS A LA CAMPESINA IGNORANTE, YA NO PUEDES NI CRECER UN CENTÍMETRO, TAMBIÉN NO PUEDES NI DISPARAR HUMO, DE VERDAD YA ERES MENOS QUE UNA VIL ALIMAÑA!

-¡UN VERDADERO GUERRERO CONOCE CUANDO NO PUEDE USAR SUS MEJORES TÉCNICAS, PERO TAMBIÉN PUEDE USAR LO BÁSICO PARA VENCER, COMO LO DEMOSTRÉ CON ESA MORDIDA, TAL VEZ AHORA PEQUEÑO, PERO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SEPA PELEAR CON ESTA FORMA! -Entonces la criatura intento apachurrar a Deathsaurus como si fuera una cucaracha, pero este se mueve hábilmente como una lagartija, esquivando la enorme pata, aprovechando para dar un coletazo, haciendo tropezar al monstruo. -¡¿AHORA VES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN GUERRERO QUE USA TODOS SUS SENTIDOS ARMONIZADOS CONTRA UN MUGROSO TÍTERE QUE EN EL MEJOR DE LOS CASO ACTÚA INSTINTIVAMENTE, Y QUE SU TAMAÑO LO HACE MUY LENTO?!

-¡DESGRACIADA BASURA, CREÍ QUE CON ESA FORMA NO TE PODÍAS MOVER TAN RÁPIDO, POR ESO LLEGASTE MUY TARDE AL LUGAR DONDE TE TOCO LA INVOCACIÓN!

-¡TONTO, NO QUISE MOVERME RÁPIDO PARA NO GASTAR MI FUERZAS EN LA PELEA QUE SABIA QUE IBA A TENER! –Dijo Deathsaurus tronándose las garras. -¡AHORA NO PUEDO USAR MI FUERZA Y MI FUEGO, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PUEDA DEJAR ESTA COSA MUY MAL, VOY A INFECTARLO CON MI SALIVA EN CADA LUGAR QUE GOLPEE, PARA QUE EL DAÑO SEA RÁPIDO E IRREVERSIBLE!

-¡LO ÚNICO IRREVERSIBLE QUE VA PASAR AQUÍ VA SER LA MUERTE DE TODOS USTEDES DEATHSAURUS! –Gritó Doll haciendo que su ente empezara atacar desquiciadamente a que era su leal heraldo, este por su tamaño podía esquivar los golpes del monstruo, para de inmediato contratacar el cómo lo dijo, dando una mordida y golpeando de inmediato, dañando mucho al golem (maldita seas lagartija, pero no te fíes demasiado, ya estoy planeando una contraofensiva a tu maldita baba), pensaba Doll haciendo cálculos complejos en su bunker, mientras Spike seguía perdido en las dudas que le metió Dark Doll. –Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de errores… primero me comportaba muy sumisamente con Twilight… hasta parecía su esclavo… que ayudante numero 1… No tuve amigos de mi edad... todos los potros se alejaban de mi… si tenía algo de suerte abusaba de esta, para que después se me regresara para explotarme en la cara… Como mi primer cumpleaños en Ponyville, cuando cuide a las mascotas, cuando fueron los juegos decepcionando a todos… Cuando abuse del poder que me dio Cadance creyéndome princesa… - Entonces Spike empieza a llorar. -¿Sera posible que lo que siento por Rarity desde pequeño solo sea deseo material, como cuando uno codicia oro, la veo como un objeto, y ella está conmigo porque no pudo obtener nada mejor en la otra dimensión?... seguro podría tener al pony que ella quisiera si hubiera…

-Eres muy estúpido Spike Sparkle. –En sus delirios Spike creyó ver a Rarity frente a él, teniendo un gesto burlón. –Claro que yo podía tener a quien se me pegara la gana tener… a excepción de Trenderhoof, ¿Qué fallo ahí?

-Je… lo sabía…

-Y por eso decidí tenerte a ti. –Menciono Rarity poniendo una sonrisa dulce. –Ya sabes que ya estaba enterada de tus sentimientos, desde que te conocí ese maravilloso día de la celebración de verano, no estoy ni ciega ni sorda, me sorprendí que un dragoncito tan noble y _beau_ se fijara en una pony tan común como yo.

-Crecí con ponys Rarity… no tenía muchas opciones, solo conocía dragones por dibujos de libros… y estos no eran muy agradables que digamos.

-Es cierto, no podías comparar algo si solo conocías un tipo de cosa, pero yo sé que había algo más que hizo que te fijaras en mí, además de mi apariencia.

-¿Qué dices? No sé qué es lo que me quieres hacerme entender.

-Ahora lo sé al tener a Fire… yo soy la que más se parece a un dragón de todos nuestros compañeros, incluso llegando a lo que eres tú… soy muy codiciosa y porque no admitirlo, muy miserable, me aproveche de ti y tus sentimientos hacia mi volviéndote mi ayudante sin paga, te hice cargar gemas dándote una mísera joya, que sacrificaste para rescatarme, quitándote la que te estabas comiendo cuando merecías mas tan solo por intentar salvarme, te quite la gema que estabas guardando para tu cumpleaños, al saber de tus emociones hacia mi… decidí manipularlos para que tú mismo decidieras darme la joya…

-¿Así que los gestos y palabras fueron un timo? de verdad Doll tiene razón… soy un tonto idealista y creído…

-Si, al principio fue así… pero todo cambio con esas hermosa palabras que me dijiste "es mejor que la tengas tú que yo me la coma solo", no lo demostré demasiado pero estaba tan conmovida como tú, por eso sin pensarlo mucho te bese muy agradecida, pero en esa noche no pude dormir viendo ese rubí de fuego, empecé a analizar cómo te trataba… y ahí me di cuenta que era una desgraciada contigo, tú querías ser algo más y yo con trabajo te veía como un medio amigo, así que me decidí a tratarte como al resto de las chicas… y tener que desencantarte conmigo.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuándome, querías botarme?!

-No te iba a botar, ya que no salíamos en ese momento, te iba a hacer eso porque yo…

-¿Eras un pony y yo un sucio dragón?

-¡POR SU SUPUESTO QUE NO ERA ESO SPIKE SPARKLE! –Señalo Muy enojada Rarity poniéndose toda roja del coraje. -¡Yo sé que no lo parece pero a mí me vale madres que a los que quiero sean ponys, dragones, grifos o insectos, lo iba a hacer porque la diferencia de edades en ese momento se veía muy grande, de verdad creía que tu merecías estar con una yegua o dragona de tu edad, no con una vieja abusiva, presuntuosa y codiciosa como yo!

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO HICISTE?!

-¡PORQUE YA ESTABA SINTIENDO CARIÑO POR TI, Y NO ME HABRÍA GUSTADO VERTE CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO SPIKE! –Grito sollozando Rarity. -¡Al ver tu carita de enamorado inocente me detenías para hacerte eso, no me gustaba verte triste por ningún motivo y no merecías sufrir por mi miserable culpa, por eso no te impedí ir a la migración dragón, pero de verdad incluso quería amarrarte para que no me abandonaras, y al ayudarme como lo hacías hizo que se dificultara más, no sabes cuantas noches soñé que yo era una potranca o que tú eras un adulto, eran los más maravillosos sueños que podía tener! ¡¿Por qué crees que mi lado oscuro trato de seducirte con ese sueño?! ¡Porque inconscientemente yo quería estar contigo para el resto de la eternidad, después de que conseguiste ese libro maldito pudiste ser completamente sincero conmigo diciéndome lo que me merecía, aunque te quedaste corto, debiste decirme algo peor… pero en lugar de molestarme… me hiciste sentir mucho mejor, ya que realmente fuiste 100% honesto conmigo… lograste que me gustaras más, después de lo que ocurrió con Starlight empezaste a madurar más rápido, aun parecías un niño pero realmente ya tenías como unos 17 años! … ahí desee… que tuvieras el valor de que te me declararas, y lo hiciste. Pero yo ya estaba también por hacerlo, pero tú me ganaste, yo siempre he conocido lo que sientes Spikey Wikey, ya que tú me lo permitiste saber entregándome tu corazón, por eso sé que lo que te dijo la bestia de Doll es una mentira, tú me amas a mí y a Fire con toda tu intensidad de tu alma, no somos tus objetos, nuestro amor es uno solo a pesar de ser varios seres individuales, que ese demonio no confunda tu amor con obsesión, son cosas muy distintas, mi amor tu problema desde pequeño y lo sé porque Twilight me lo dijo… es que dudas mucho de ti mismo, por eso cuando cometes un pequeño error sufres demasiado, piensas que decepcionas horriblemente a todos, y por eso ese desgraciado imbécil te metió una duda que yo sé bien que no es verdad, si nos consideras cosas me habrías abandonado con la primera chica más bonita que yo, me habrías mandado al tártaro al ver mi obsesión con Trenderhoof, pero seguiste a mi lado siendo un verdadero caballero sin reclamarme nada, y recuerda lo que leímos de los libros de crianza dragón, si vieras a Fire como objeto ella te habría considerado una amenaza y te habría exterminado como autodefensa, pero ella es una pequeña adorable contigo, no que muchas veces a mí me entierra sus garras sin motivo… aunque siento que lo hace solo para fastidiarme como yo lo hacía con madre y mis berrinches.

-Rarity… siempre he sido un soberano tonto. –Menciono Spike cerrando los ojos. –Siempre me dejo llevar por mis inseguridades o mi codicia, y eso me complica más la vida de siempre… ¡pero ya no más! –Menciono Spike levantándose tronándose los huesos. –Si Deathsaurus reacciono después que ese Doll lo atravesó a traición, yo con solo charlatanería me estaba quebrando, eso no le agradaría a ni a mi shifu ni a Apple Jack, aunque el golpe que me dio fue muy fuerte, tan fuerte que me hizo delirar que mi dama me regañaba… ¡AY! –Entonces a Spike le dan un tremendo zape en la cabeza. -¡¿Qué pasa, me cayó algo del techo?!

-¡No puedo creer que me confundas con una alucinación Spike! –Dijo Rarity, entonces el dragón se tallo los ojos, notando que la Rarity con la que hablaba era la real, notando también sus heridas y golpes. -¡Esto no es verdad! ¡¿Rarity que fue lo que te ocurrió, entonces todo lo que me dijiste…?!

-¡Claro que soy yo Spike! ¡¿Quién más podría ser, Sassy Saddles?! –Señalo Rarity revisando mágicamente a Spike. -¡Por más que esa mancha negra voraz te haya atacado muy fuerte debiste notar que era yo por mi aura! ¡¿Pinkie como esta Fluttershy?!

-¡Ella está bien Rarity, pero está muy golpeada y cansada! –contesto Pinkie mientras sostenía a su amiga alicornio, dándole un poco de la medicina de Starlife. -¡Seguro tuvo una pelea muy extrema, esto la debilito causando que no notara que la cosa esa la atacaba por el lomo, pero sus heridas grandes ya se cerraron, con la medicina horrible de su cuñado se repondrá más rápido! ¡¿No quieres algo de esta para Spike?!

-¡No amiga, él no está tan mal físicamente, más bien le revolvieron las ideas, mejor no desperdiciemos la medicina, no sabemos cuándo nos encontraremos con Dinky para obtener más y podríamos necesitarla luego! –Señalo Rarity mientras Pinkie asentía, volviéndose a concentrar en su marido. –Spike yo estoy bien, aunque estuve muy cerca de la muerte, ya debes saber por quién, trata de entender que la pobre solo fue otra víctima de la magia oscura, no puedes culpar a un enfermo mental de las acciones terribles que comete, pero pudimos ayudar a Collen para que se fuera con las pequeños que cuidaba junto con su finado compañero… dándome el regalo de otra pequeña a la que debemos cuidar cómo sus padres, nuestra Joya Devota.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, NUESTRA JOYA?! ¡YO NO ENTIENDO!

-Claro que lo entiendes Spike, debiste sentir cuando Joya abrió su aura gracias a la nuestra como si fuera una flor, yo sé que la vas a querer mucho como su padre y ella como tu hija. –Dijo esto sonriendo Rarity, para después poner un gesto muy triste. -¿Apple Jack fue la que causo que Deathsaurus perdiera su poder, a costa de…?

-Así es mi vida… -Entonces la pareja se abraza entre sí, llorando ambos. –Ella brillo intensamente para detener a Deathsaurus, no he podido olfatearla o detectar su calor de vida… pero con eso no solo derroto al heraldo, lo pudo convencer de que Doll lo tenía como si fuera un objeto, empezando a pelear contra el a pesar de la gran desventaja que tiene.

-No esperaba menos de Jackie, solo la combinación de honestidad y tenacidad podían hacer notar y sacar a Deathsaurus de su error. –Dijo Rarity sonriendo un poco recordando a su amiga caída. –Spike sé que duele, y que todos nosotros quisiéramos llorar a nuestra hermana en estos momentos, pero al hacer eso no le daríamos el respeto que ella merece, hay que proteger la tierra que tanto amo en su nombre.

-Tienes razón, no dejaremos que su sacrificio sea en vano, debemos hacer que Deathsaurus tenga una vida verdadera. –Dijo Spike soltando a su yegua, volteando a ver la lucha entre el ex heraldo y el ente. –Voy a ayudar a Deathsaurus, por más que haya dañado a esa cosa es muy poderosa, y seguramente Doll ya está investigando como poder curar la intoxicación, o peor, como usarlo para su beneficio.

.Entonces permíteme ayudarte Spikey Wikey, a pesar de mi apariencia ya estoy lista para volver a pelear.

-Ahora no mi gema, primero ve si Flutters no tenga heridas internas que Pinkie no pueda ver, trátalas lo mejor que puedas si las tiene, después de eso si puedes luchar a mi lado, lo cual será un honor para mí. –Indico el dragón poniéndose de rodillas para besar el casco de su amada unicornio. –Te prometo que resistiré, un mugroso golem no podrá detenerme, y las palabras que diga su creador ahora si me tendrán sin cuidado.

-Está bien Spikey Wikey, tan solo cuídate mucho, no quiero perderte ahora como ya perdimos a nuestra amada hermana. –Dijo Rarity besando a Spike tiernamente. –Pinkie y yo curaremos lo mejor que podamos a Fluttershy, para de inmediato ayudarte, ve a ayudar a el Sr. Deathsaurus, aunque a ciencia cierta no quera por su código aceptarla, a pesar de lo obvio de las circunstancias.

-¡Y yo por mi código propio le ayudare aunque no quiera! –Señalo Spike empezando a volar hacia la lucha, mientras Rarity se tele transporto con sus amigas, antes de que Rarity empezara a revisar a Fluttershy le da un último consejo a su pareja. -¡Spike recuerda lo que te comento Skullcruncher cuando los fuimos a ver antes de irnos, todos los dragones tienen algo especial, lo cual brilla con la emoción correcta, define cual es y seguramente podrás despertar tu poder dormido!

-¡No sé si tenga esa fuerza mi gema!

-¡Claro que la tienes, si Lorelei la tiene es por demás obvio que tú posees al menos algo parecido, pero no intentes encenderlo con un sentimiento negativo cómo ella el cual era la culpa, no quiero ver ese dragón horrible que casi me come, usa lo que aprendiste con esa situación y veras que te volverás el gran y noble dragón que Fire y yo sabemos que está dentro de ti!

-Por lo menos intentare volverme la mitad del dragón que todos mis seres queridos creen que puedo ser. –Se dijo en voz baja Spike decidido a no volver a decepcionar a sus amigos, mientras tanto Deathsaurus seguía con sus ataques rápidos, moviéndose rápidamente sobre el gran cuerpo del ente, el cual no podía ni tocarlo, incluso la sustancia trataba de atraparla en donde estaba parado formando brazos o cualquier otra cosa para capturarlo, pero los reflejos del dragón komodo eran espectaculares con ese tamaño, ni Doll al estar haciendo un coraje y Deathsaurus al esquivar los golpes habían notado que Pinkie y Rarity habían llegado a ese sitio. -¡MALDITA CUCARACHA DEJA DE MOVERTE PARA QUE PUEDA SACARTE TUS VÍSCERAS!

-¡Sigue amenazándome lo que quieras Dark Doll, no me has pegado ni una vez con tu engendro, mientras que yo lo estado mordiendo a placer, ya está todo contaminado y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto colapse, y cuando ocurra voy a purificar los restos de los dragones que desgraciadamente usaste para tu experimento, no voy a dejar nada de esta magia oscura en estos, podrían desencadenar algo más siniestro después!

-¡¿MAS SINIESTRO?! ¡POR FAVOR LAGARTIJA INFLADA, LO PEOR QUE LE PUEDE OCURRIR AL MUNDO SOY YO! –Grito Doll mientras hacía varias ecuaciones complejas en su bunker. -¡Pagaras esta traición lagartija, en lugar de apoyarme para que mi nuevo heraldo sea perfeccionado tú quieres destruirlo!

-¡Yo no voy a dejar que esta aberración de la magia ande como si nada, va contra el código del guerrero aprovecharse de los caídos con necromancia…!

-Felicitaciones Lagartija, al fin me colmaste la paciencia con tus palabrerías de "Honor y códigos de guerreros", pero gracias a que perdiste mucho tiempo parloteando, ¡PUDE LOGRAR HACER ESTO! –Entonces el dragón oscuro chilla horriblemente para volverse completamente líquido. -¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABAS?! ¡TU MONSTRUOSIDAD YA SE VOLVIÓ UN CHARCO DE BREA, PERO PREPÁRATE, YA VOY A RASTREARTE PARA QUE TE ARRANQUE TODAS TUS EXTREMIDADES!

-¡NO SI TE LAS ARRANCAN A TI PRIMERO! –Amenazo Doll, en ese mismo momento la sustancia volvió a tomar forma, pero esta vez de la última forma de Deathsaurus, y lo peor, donde había mordido este la necrosis desapareció completamente. -¡Gracias por tu cooperación Deathsaurus, sin el material genético que generosamente me donaste mi nuevo heraldo no habría logrado la perfección!

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grito Deathsaurus retrocediendo un par de pasos. -¡SE SUPONE QUE MI MORDIDA ES LETAL, SI MUERDO CARNE VIVA LA PUDRE Y SI ES CARNE MUERTA ACÉRELA EL PROCESO DE LA GANGRENA, TU ADMITISTE QUE TU HECHIZO CONTROLA LO QUE YA EXPIRO Y QUE NO PUEDE CONTROLAR SI EL SER DONDE TOMASTE LA MUESTRA SIGUE VIVO!

-Por eso te agradezco sucia salamandra, tu mordida envenena todo lo que muerdes… excepto una cosa, A TI MISMO. –Se empezó a carcajear Doll. -¡Lo único que tuve que hacer es encontrar la relación biológica de tu veneno con el resto de ti, para crear la vacuna, y al hacer eso encontré como puedo combinar células vivas con muertas, pudiendo evolucionar a mi último heraldo a un ser que está muerto y también vivo, haciéndolo completamente indestructible ya con las características tuyas!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA DETENER ESTO, FUE EN BALDE?!

-¡Claro que no Deathsaurus, hiciste que mi seguro contra Dusk fuera 100% confiable, y como agradecimiento por eso VERAS TODO LO QUE HARE CON EL YA VOY A HACER QUE TE TRAGUE Y FORMES PARTE DE SU CUERPO, SERÁS PARTE DEL HERALDO QUE SERA LEAL PASE LO QUE PASE, TAN SOLO SERA UNA EXTENSIÓN DE COMO VIVÍAS TU VIDA! –Entonces el ser oscuro va corriendo contra Deathsaurus, este intenta moverse pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a Spike, la mancha negra lo atrapo en las patas traseras como si esta fuera papel atrapa moscas, el ente entonces embiste con todo su poder al dragón komodo lanzándolo lejos mientras gritaba por el dolor, fácilmente se le rompieron varios huesos, pero el material oscuro hizo que se devolviera a donde lo golpearon, el ente empezó a pegarle con sus enormes brazos a una velocidad tremenda incesantemente como si fuera una pera de boxeo, al final le vuelve a dar una patada elevándolo, la bestia se le empezó a formar su fuego combinado en su hocico. -¡ME DESPIDO DE TI DEATHSAURUS, SIGUE TENIENDO TU CÓDIGO INÚTIL Y PATÉTICO DE HONOR EN LAS MAS PROFUNDAS OSCURIDADES DEL ABISMO, NUNCA COMPRENDISTE QUE SOLO SIRVE EL PODER PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE SEA EN LA VIDA, Y POR ESA CAUSA ERES DE LOS SERES MAS RETARDADOS QUE JAMÁS HAYAN EXISTIDO JUNTO CON ESOS PONYS! –Entonces el dragón artificial dispara su ataque de fuego hacia el mal herido Deathsaurus, quien iba cayendo en picada sin notarse algún movimiento en él, ya iba a darle la flama cuando Spike se interpuso entre la dirección del fuego, abriendo los brazos para detener el ataque. -¡¿OTRA VEZ TU DRAGÓN FALSIFICADO, QUIERES AYUDAR A OTRA MIERDA COMO TU?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARAS SERA QUE TE MUERAS JUNTO CON EL Y QUE TE VUELVAS PARTE DE MI BESTIA, DEBERÍAS REEXAMINAR SPIKE, SI HUBIERAS SUCUMBIDO ANTE LA CODICIA LA PRIMERA VEZ SERIAS UN DRAGÓN MUY PODEROSO TENIENDO UN GRAN TESORO, AHORA SOLO ERES LA MASCOTA DE UNOS UNICORNIOS, UNA DE LAS CUALES TE TIENE COMO ESCLAVO SEXUAL, MIENTRAS TU CREES QUE ELLA TE PERTENECE!

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DE UN SOLO HOCICO SALGA TANTA MIERDA! –Menciono Spike Recibiendo el ataque de fuego e increíblemente deteniéndolo, sorprendiendo a Doll, la bola prácticamente era un sol pequeño. -¡AHORA ÓYEME DEMONIO, TU QUIERES MANIPULARNOS POR NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS AUNQUE SEAN BUENOS, QUISISTE ENGAÑARME QUE MI AMOR QUE SIENTO POR MIS DOS GEMAS ES CODICIA, Y NO LO ES, YO LAS AMO Y POR ESO ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER TODO LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCE PARA HACERLAS FELICES, RARITY NO ESTA CONMIGO PORQUE ELLA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ELLA ESTA CONMIGO PORQUE ELLA LO DECIDIÓ SIN SER OBLIGADA POR NADIE, IGUAL YO CON ELLA, Y EL RESULTADO DE ESA UNIÓN ES FIREBREATHER, PERO TU MÍSERO OJETE MANIPULAS TODO A TU RETORCIDO SENTIDO DE PENSAR, MANIPULASTE LA TRISTEZA DE SKYDANCER PARA QUE SE VOLVIERA ODIO, EL TEMOR DE DOS NIÑOS QUIENES NO QUERÍAN QUE SUS VIDAS FUERAN TRUNCADAS, Y LO QUE LE HICISTE A DEATHSAURUS… NO TIENE NOMBRE, EL SIEMPRE CREYÓ EN TI Y TE APRECIABA, Y LO SE PORQUE ESTUVE EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN CON TWILIGHT, LA ÚNICA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL Y YO ES QUE TWI TUVO ESPACIO EN SU CORAZÓN PARA QUERERME UN POCO, YO SE QUE MUCHAS VECES ME TRATABA COMO SI FUERA SU ESCLAVO, PERO ELLA SE DISCULPO CONMIGO Y ME EMPEZÓ VERDADERAMENTE A TRATAR COMO SI DE VERDAD FUERA SU HERMANO O INCLUSO SU HIJO, Y TU HICISTE CON DEATHSAURUS EXACTAMENTE LO CONTRARIO, POR MAS LEAL QUE ERA LO TRATASTE PEOR, HASTA QUE AL FIN LO TRAICIONASTE COMPLETAMENTE HOY! –En ese momento Deathsaurus termina de caer al piso, provocando más grietas y con todas sus extremidades en posiciones antinaturales. -¡MISERABLE… NO RESPETAS NI A TU FAMILIA, DEATHSAURUS ES COMO SI FUERA TU HIJO!

-¡NO DIGAS MAS IDIOTECES SPIKE, DEATHSAURUS NO ES NADA MÍO A EXCEPCIÓN DE SER MI MASCOTA, COMO TU ERES LA MASCOTA DE SPARKLE, ES MAS NO ES ESO, ES UN PERRO MUGROSO GUARDIÁN, Y CUANDO LOS PERROS DEJAN DE SERVIR A SU AMO ESTE LE HACE LA EUTANASIA, DEBERÍA HABER SIDO AGRADECIDO Y ACEPTAR LA MUERTE TRANQUILAMENTE, PERO NO, ESA PENDEJA CAMPESINA LE MOVIÓ LO POCOS SESOS QUE TENIA, LO BUENO QUE ESA PAGO SU PECADO CON SU VIDA, SACRIFICARSE PARA QUE OTROS SIGAN VIVIENDO, ABSURDO!

-¡Ahora si estoy seguro, tú no eres el ser que sufrió hace mil años, eres otra cosa! –Grito Spike al escuchar la manera tan despectiva de hablar de Dark Doll. -¡Equidna me hablo de ese muchacho, el buscaba hacer un descubrimiento para proteger no solo su pueblo, también a los demás, no puedo creer que nada de él haya quedado, varios dementes tienen pocos momentos lucidos y sufren, para volver después al laberinto de su locura, pero tú maldito te puedo asegurar que Jamás has llorado por tus padres, hermanos, amigos o por esa chica Joan, tan solo lo usas de pretexto para justificar tus perversidades, tu sentido de moralidad es tan retorcido…no tú no tienes moral, si la tuvieras habrías por lo menos respetado a todos los pobres heraldos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en tu camino!

-¡YO NO SOY UN TARADO QUE SE PONE A CHILLAR POR LA LECHE DERRAMADA, LO QUE YO HARE ES TOMAR LA SATISFACCIÓN QUE SE NEGÓ A MI PUEBLO, HACIENDO QUE TODOS LOS SERES DE ESTE MUNDO SUFRAN HASTA EL ULTIMO ALIENTO, Y SI SE PUEDE QUE SUFRAN AUN DESPUÉS DE ESO, ASÍ PAGARAN LA TORTURA DE MI GENTE Y TENDRÁN UNA IDEA DE LO YO VIVÍ EN ESE INSTANTE!

-¡Como llorar demasiado las perdidas es muy malo ya que puedes caer en una depresión, no llorarlos también lo es, tú te quedaste en la etapa de la ira Doll, te brincaste la etapa de negación y ni siquiera llegaste a la de negociación, mucho menos a las de depresión y aceptación, mientras todos nuestros amigos que se quedaron aquí si las pasaron y se volvieron más fuertes, pero tú solo eres la ira de un pobre chico ¡¿Dónde está el chico que sufrió la pérdida, que la lloro, la negó, y al final acepto?! ¡Tú solo eres la etapa de la ira! ¡¿Qué diantres eres tú?!

-¡YO SOY QUIEN TE VA EXTERMINAR SPIKE, PARA QUE SEAS ALCANCES A ESA CAMPESINA IGNORANTE, INMUNDA Y MUGROSA DE APPLE JACK EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL TÁRTARO, DESCUIDA TODOS TUS MALDITOS AMIGOS HARE QUE LOS ALCANCEN RÁPIDAMENTE, VAMOS MI HERALDO, APLICA MAS PODER PARA VOLVER CENIZAS A ESTE DRAGÓN SENTIMENTAL! –Entonces el ente aplica más fuerza a su fuego, haciendo que la bola llameante creciera más, empezando a cubrir a Spike, mientras Rarity cubría a Pinkie y a Fluttershy con un escudo completamente helado, para inmediatamente después tele transportar a Deathsaurus junto con ellas. -¡Este fuego es muy intenso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Doll pueda combinar las habilidades de todos los dragones en este monstruo?! ¿!ay que hacer algo Rarity, debemos ayudar a Spike, vamos Fluttershy, reacciona, si nosotros combinamos nuestra fuerza esta cosa no será rival, despierta carajo, estos golpes no deberían ser nada para ti, la reina changeling!

-Pinkie… como tú me pediste no intervenir cuando enfrentaste a la pobre copia del estanque… no puedo permitir que interfieras ahora… Spike debe hacer esto solo. –Menciono Rarity quien le acomodaba los huesos a Deathsaurus sin dejar de poner magia a su escudo. –Una voz en cabeza me dice que Spike debe superar esto, para que ya no caiga en la tontería de que no es un dragón y que tampoco es un pony.

-¡¿ESTÁS DESCHAVETADA YEGUA?! ¡ESTO NO ES LA PELEA QUE TUVE YO CON MI HIJA, NI COMO LA QUE TUVIERON EL, APPLE JACK Y FLUTTERSHY CON ESTE DEATHSAURUS, AHÍ TRATÁBAMOS DE CONVENCER A ALGUIEN MUY CONFUNDIDO QUE ESTABA EN MALOS PASOS, AQUÍ SPIKE ESTA PELEANDO CONTRA PRÁCTICAMENTE UN DRON, A QUIEN LO CONTROLA UN MALDITO QUE NO VA CAMBIAR JAMÁS!

-Claro que no es ese tipo de lucha Pinkie Amena, Spike no debe convencer a su rival… debe convencerse a sí mismo. –Dijo Rarity volteando a ver a Spike sonriendo un poco. –Debe convencerse que no solo es un gran dragón, también que es un gran pony, no que a veces cree que no es ni uno ni lo otro, provocándole un sentimiento de vacío, debe superar eso para que cuando tenga ese sentimiento Fire, y seguramente lo sentirá, pueda guiarla y que esa fase sea pequeña en comparación con la suya.

-Yo lo había pensado de ese modo Rarity… Spike debió haber tenido varios problemas en la cabeza al vivir con nosotros.

-Y los seguirá teniendo, no es un ser raro que siempre se comportara de la manera correcta todo el tiempo, pero con la gran mayoría podrá superar eso y seguir adelante. –Dijo Rarity confiando en Spike con todo su espíritu. –Vamos Spike, demuéstrale a Doll que un dragón hecho de retazos y sin alma no es rival contra un pony dragón que está lleno de amor y esperanza.

-Rarity… Fire… -Se dijo a si mismo Spike mientras que la bola de energía lo cubría lentamente, haciendo que Doll se riera completamente fuera de sí, mientras Pinkie gritaba toda espantada, pero Rarity estaba viendo eso con un gesto muy neutro. -¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estoy? –Se preguntó Spike abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en vacío rodeado de muchas llamas. -¿Este será… el inframundo dragón? ¡No puedo creer que este…! –Entonces el joven dragón empezó a volar en todas partes, buscando una salida. -¡DEMONIOS, YO NO VOY A DEJARME DERROTAR TAN FÁCILMENTE, NI SIQUIERA SENTÍ EL CALOR DE ESE ATAQUE, VOY A CUIDAR A MI FAMILIA MAS TIEMPO, TODAVÍA NO ES EL MOMENTO DE DESCANSAR, CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO NO ME QUEJARE, PERO ESE MOMENTO NO ES ESTE! -Al decir estas palabras enfrente de Spike las flamas formaron a un enorme dragón de unos 100 metros, que imponía una gran autoridad. -¡¿Así que tú eres el guardián de este lugar?! ¡Pues no me interesa, te vas a quitar de mi camino, debo regresar para cuidar a mis gemas y un bulto como tú no me lo va a impedir!

-O eres muy valiente, o un soberano tonto joven dragón. –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Spike, él se giró y vio a una dragona de su tamaño hecha de fuego verde de su misma raza. –Ya hiciste lo que podías joven, de verdad eres muy impresionante, incluso el dragón primordial y los padres del sol y la luna habrían tenido problemas al enfrentar a ese ente ellos solos, ahora será mejor que te calmes, veras que este lugar solo llegan los dragones más nobles…

-¡Ahórrate tú discurso de venta! –Spike interrumpió el sermón de la dragona. -¡Yo no voy a permanecer aquí, mi familia necesita mi ayuda, y si tengo que quitar de mi camino a ti y al grandote de enfrente lo hare sin dudar!

-Pero joven dragón, ¿Qué más puedes hacer del otro lado? ¡Tú fuiste consumido por el fuego diabólico de la criatura, y como dedujiste, este gran dragón no te permitirá regresar, Mejor acepta lo que te paso…!

-¡NO, ALGO EN MI ALMA ME DICE QUE TODAVÍA NO ES HORA, QUE PUEDO SEGUIR DE PIE Y SEGUIR AYUDANDO A MI FAMILIA Y A MI MUNDO, SE QUE ESE FUEGO ERA MUY PODEROSO, PERO ALGO EN MI ME DICE QUE NO DEBO TEMERLE, NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE ESTE SER IMPONENTE PUEDA DETENERME! –Entonces Spike se lanza al dragón gigante, chocándose en el sin que a este le importara, pero en lugar de quejarse Spike vuelve a lanzarse contra él, ahora es la dragona quien lo toma para detenerlo. -¡Jovencito ya no sigas, al hacer esto lo único que provocaras es que tu alma se haga pedazos, no podrás esperar a tus seres queridos ya desaparecerías!

-¡No me importan todas las palabras que me digas, yo siento que ahora debo regresar, todavía me falta mucho por hacer, y no me rendiré, Skullcruncher que si un dragón su espíritu se esmera en conseguir algo este se vuelve más fuerte, y por ende irrompible, así que si me dices eso del alma sé que es una absoluta mentira!

-¡¿Skullcruncher te lo dijo?!

-No solo a mí, también a Rarity… y a mi hermana. –Dijo calmándose Spike. –Nos lo dijo antes de regresar a Ponyville, que ese pensamiento lo pueden aplicar ponys igualmente, que era lo que creía su pareja, que en armonía descanse, por eso voy a ser insistente con esto señora, seguro que Nice Thorn si hubiera creído lo que creo yo lo habría intentado hasta el final, sea cual fuera.

-O la estúpida estaba tan rota y afligida que ni siquiera lo intento como tú Spike. –Dijo muy triste la dragona. –La tristeza de creer que un hijo se murió, y que la otra andaba en malos pasos, llegando aquí con la esperanza de ver a su ángel no nato…sin saber que estaba vivo y que un espíritu la corrompió a su niña inocente por la culpa que tenía… si ella hubiera tenido la misma esperanza que tú… ¿Spike estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres, y debes hacer?

-¡Claro que lo estoy, no sé por qué pero no le mentiría con esto señora, yo quiero estar con mi familia, incluso con la que todavía no tengo el gusto de conocer!

-¡En ese caso no desfallezcas hijo! –Señalo la dragona verde, quien perceptiblemente era Nice Thorn, pero Spike no tenía ni idea. -¡Se dice que si un dragón tiene una gran convicción ni el dragón primordial lo puede detener, es más, lo premia y ayuda para lograr todo su potencial!

-¡Yo no quiero premios señora, yo ambiciono estar con mi familia y ser feliz con esta! –Señaló Spike mientras se preparaba a embestir de nuevo al gran dragón, cuando Thorn lo abrazo muy gentilmente. –Jovencito, déjame darte algo de mi fuerza… sé que no es la gran cosa pero si te ayudo un poco con tu objetivo me sentiré muy realizada y abre hecho algo bien a pesar de todo.

-Pero señora… bueno si la hace sentir mejor. –Menciono Spike aceptando la ayuda, después de un momento la dragona lo suelta. –Gracias por permitirme esto hijo, y te doy un consejo pequeño, sé que desconfías mucho de tu hermana, pero dale una oportunidad, ella quiere cambiar para bien, pero teme que pueda volver a recaer, pero si tú la apoyas por menos un poco junto con tu padre y su hija adoptiva veras que su corazón que estaba congelado en el odio y culpa se volverá muy cálido como el tuyo, al fin y al cabo son hermanos.

-Definitivamente me va costar mucho trabajo, por todos los antecedentes, pero creo en las segundas oportunidades… voy a tratar de crear lazos afectivos con ella, y que Firebreather también los tenga, pero la voy a vigilar mucho, no vaya a ser la de malas…

-No puedo pedirte más hijo, que Lorelei se vaya ganando tu cariño poco a poco, no de golpe, ¡ya has perdido mucho tiempo con mis parloteos Spike, ya debes irte, estoy segura que a diferencia de la vez pasada si podrás regresar con tu yegua!

-Sinceramente… me agrado hablar con usted señora, fue como hablar con alguien después de mucho tiempo.

-Así lo sentí yo Spike, gracias por eso, espero que volvamos a platicar dentro de mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

-¡Espero eso señora, ya vera que si podré irme ahora, gracias en parte a la fuerza que tuvo la generosidad de darme!

-¡Recuerda Spike, los dragones podemos ser muy ambiciosos, pero tú tienes la ambición positiva, o sea la aspiración, tu aspiras a ser mejor dragón posible, lo cual generalmente significa dejar de buscar el bien personal para anteponer bienes universales, y eso toda tu vida lo has representado muy bien, con algunos pequeños tropiezos!

-¡Eso que me dijo es muy bonito señora, voy a enseñarle a mi hija ese concepto lo mejor que pueda! –Menciono Spike volando velozmente hacia el dragón titánico, lo atravesó como si este no hubiera estado ahí nunca, brillando intensamente con esto.

-Ya era hora de que tú también brillaras mi pequeño dragoncito. –Dijo Rarity cambiando su mueca neutra por una gran sonrisa, mientras Pinkie hacia reaccionar lentamente a Fluttershy, Doll seguía riendo mientras aumenta la bola de fuego de su dragón homúnculo. –No te sientas ganador Doll, todavía tengo que decir y hacer algo al respecto.

-¡¿QUÉ MADRES…?! –Grito muy confundido Doll, ese fuego era tan intenso que incluso Daybreaker tendría problemas con él, la bestia lanzo su fuego más rápidamente aumentado la energía más para que explotara, pero Spike es quien hace estallar la energía estando adentro de ella, disipándola completamente, entonces todos los presentes notaron que el joven dragón cambio físicamente, se hizo un poco más robusto, sus alas crecieron para estar a la par de su cuerpo, el cual también creció unos 50 centímetros más, sus escamas brillaban metálicamente como si la hubieran acabado de pulir o cambiar de piel, e incluso sus heridas y la partes cortadas de su cuerpo se curaron. -¡¿Ahora donde nos quedamos maldito imbécil?! ¡Ya recuerdo, te estabas auto justificando ojete, para después hablar mal de AJ, tú no tienes derecho de mencionar su nombre, mocho menos burlarte de ella, ni amenazar a mi familia!

-¡¿SPIKE, COMO DEMONIOS SOBREVISTE, Y COMO RAYOS APAGASTE…?! -Doll todavía hacia su cuestionamiento cuando Spike vuela hacia el dragón oscuro rápidamente, embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza, entonces se notó en la bestia algo que Doll afirmaba que no tenía… dolor, el monstruo hizo un chillido incomprensivo, para ser arrojado contra la pared. -¡Esto no está pasando, no sé cómo pudiste dañar de esa forma a mi nuevo heraldo, pero eso solo provocara que sufras intensamente cuando te extermine lagartija rastrera!

-¡Búscate otros insultos ojete desgraciado y petulante, si quieres tener una oportunidad de vencerme será mejor que mandes a alguno de tus asociados que todavía respiran o venir tú en persona, ya que esta madre JAMÁS ME PODRÁ VENCER A MI O A CUALQUIERA DE MIS CAMARADAS!

-¡NO VOY A PERDER MI TIEMPO CON UNA BASURA COMO TU SPIKE, AHORA MISMO ESTOY PREPARANDO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MEJORAR EL MUNDO, Y HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO VOY A DEJARLO PARA IRTE A DESPEDAZAR AUNQUE ME AGRADARÍA MUCHO HACERLO, SOBRE TODO SI LO HAGO FRENTE A TU PERRA Y TU PSEUDO HERMANA!

-¡PUES HAZTE TIEMPO, YA QUE AHORA VOY A DEMOSTRARTE LA FUERZA DE ESPÍRITU DRAGÓN Y MI ESPÍRITU PONY AL CERCENAR A ESTA ABERRACIÓN SI NO LO EVITAS! –indicó Spike volviendo atacar, el dragón oscuro afila sus garras para cortar a Spike quien igual afila las suyas para defenderse haciendo lo mismo, ambas cuchilladas chocan haciendo un gran sonido metálico muy agudo, la fuerza de ambos parecía ser la misma, logrando que Doll estuviera muy incrédulo, un dragón de un tamaño mucho menor de su creación equiparo su fuerza, pero lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperaba nadie, tan solo con poner un poco más de fuerza Spike pudo cortar todas las garras del demonio oscuro. -¡¿Cómo logre…?! ¡Al demonio, al rato averiguo como lo hice, ahora debo destruir esa cosa antes de que se junte de nuevo con su cuerpo! –Entonces Spike dispara su fuego esmeralda sobre las garras que cerceno. -¡DRAGÓN CABEZA HUECA, EL FUEGO DE CUALQUIER SALAMANDRA SOLO ALIMENTA LA SUSTANCIA DE LA CUAL ESTA FORMADO MI CREACIÓN, SOLO LE AUMENTARAS SU FUERZA APOCALÍPTICA! –Se burló Doll del ataque de Spike, pero este no se contuvo, algo le decía desde el más allá que su fuego podía quemar la corrupción diabólica, cuando el fuego toco la sustancia oscura esta no la absorbió, más bien se incendió como petróleo, formando una llamarada verde, que consumió todo sin dejar ni las cenizas. –Lo hice, queme esa cosa… ¡Ahora solo tengo que encender esta cosa como una fogata, esta madre ya no es capaz de derrotarme!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRIÓ EN ESOS SEGUNDOS CUANDO ESTABAS ATRAPADO POR LA BOLA DE FUEGO DE MI CREACIÓN SPIKE?! –Se preguntó completamente confundido Doll que la mascota de la princesa de la amistad estaba derrotando a una ser que creo usando partes de dragones muy poderosos, no podía creer que él consideraba el alivio cómico de las portadoras fuera tan peligroso como estas ahora, cometió un grave error al subestimarlo siempre y no considerarlo parte del grupo. -¡HAS TENIDO DEMASIADA SUERTE DRAGÓN, PERO YA SE TE TERMINO, POR MAS QUE ESA VÍBORA TE HAYA ENSEÑADO Y LA EXPERIENCIA CERCANA A LA MUERTE QUE TUVISTE NO TE HACEN DIGNO DE SER PARTE DE MI DRAGÓN PERFECCIONADO, EL TERMINARA AHORA TU EXISTENCIA BUFONESCA!

-Estas delirando Doll, ¿si yo soy un pobre bufón en que se convierte la cosa esta, en un miserable títere? ¡Pero que tonto, si esto es DE VERDAD UNA MARIONETA, Y UNA MARIONETA CUANDO SE LE ROMPEN LOS HIJOS ES SOLO UN PEDAZO DE MADERA O DE TRAPO, VOY A CORTAR SUS HIJOS MÁGICOS PARA QUE VUELVA LO QUE ES, MATERIA MUERTA!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –Grito Doll mientras que los dragones se volvieron arrojar uno sobre otro, el ente hizo de nuevo su ataque de fuego enorme, pero Spike también hizo lo propio, ambos fuegos al chocar hace una gran explosión que retumba todo el lugar. -¡No pensé que mi fuego a pesar de su tamaño pudiera detener la gran bola de la mutación! ¡¿Sera que a pesar de ser de poca estatura mi poder se concentra más y por eso se hace igual de fuerte que los dragones grandes, como me conto Ed que eran los dragones primordiales?! –Se preguntó Spike viéndose las garras, analizando su gran subida de poder, a pesar de ser pequeño sentía que ya tenía el nivel de Solar, Deathsaurus y lo demás dragones semifinalistas del torneo, incluyendo también a la fuerza de Ember, pero al estar pensando en esto la sustancia oscura lo tomo agarrándolo de todas sus extremidades. -¡Con la chingada, me distraje! ¡¿Qué esta cosa no se acaba nunca?!

-¡Siempre habrá sentimientos negativos en los dragones Spike, por eso la sustancia parece no tener fin! –Explico Doll mientras la oscuridad inmovilizaba y comprimía más a Spike. -¡Por eso por más que te esfuerces no podrás detener a esta perfección, me gustaría poder torturarte haciéndote ver como mutilo a Rarity, o evolucionar a tu bastarda a esta nueva clase de salamandra, pero me hartaste, por lo menos veré satisfecho como te pudres de pies a cabeza! –Grito Doll cuando la cabeza del dragomunculo se volvió a formar, para morder fuertemente a Spike en el torso. -¡HASTA NUNCA GUSANO, GRACIAS AL IDIOTA DE MI "HIJO" MI VERDADERA CREACIÓN TIENE SU SALIVA PONZOÑOSA, PREPÁRATE PARA SENTIR LA MAYOR NECROSIS QUE NINGÚN SER HAYA SENTIDO JAMÁS, PASARAS A LA HISTORIA COMO LA PRIMER VICTIMA DE LA NECROSIS DE TODA LA MALDAD DRAGÓN! –La criatura oscura empieza morder a Spike con la firme intención de triturarlo con sus afilados colmillos, los cuales segregaban la saliva toxica de la raza de Deathsaurus, el líquido caía copiosamente al suelo. -¡SABOREA CADA SEGUNDO DRAGONCETE, AHORA CADA MOLÉCULA DE TU CUERPO ESTA SIENDO CONTAMINADA POR LAS BACTERIAS, EL PROCESO DE PUTREFACCIÓN EMPEZARA DE INMEDIATO, SENTIRÁS EL DOLOR DE AÑOS EN TAN SOLO ALGUNOS MOMENTOS!

-¡Por todos los parasprite del Everfree, esto es muy malo! –Dijo Pinkie viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la lucha. -¡Este tipo uso como lo estaba derrotando Deathsaurus para su beneficio y contra Spike, debemos ir a ayudarlo y que no se desarrolle la enfermedad rápido, para buscar a Dinky, seguro ella con su talento podrá ayudarlo, nosotras tres podremos deshacernos de la brea esa gracias a Spike, vamos Fluttershy, ya te tardaste mucho en reaccionar! –De nuevo Pinkie empieza a agitar a la alicornio, quien de nuevo solamente se queja débilmente teniendo la mirada perdida. -¡Para llamarte a ti misma reina amazona te atontan muy fácilmente, y no reaccionas rápido… a la chingada, que tu cerebro siga en receso Fluttershy, Rarity conserva el escudo, yo voy a cambiar para darle un GRAN REGALO A ESE HIJO DE SU PUTA Y PERRA MADRE!

-¿Cómo es que tu segundo elemento es la paciencia Pinkie Amena? –Le cuestiono Rarity a su amiga, quien de nuevo se frustró al oírla con ese tonito tan especial que tiene. -¡Otra vez… pero… si es cierto que ahora estoy algo exasperada… pero es porque! Tu tono… a pesar de ser tan… frustrante… no se nota como el mío…¡¿Por qué Rarity a pesar de lo está ocurriendo no estas preocupada por Spike?!

-Segura que tú conoces ese sentimiento querida, a pesar de las apariencias tú crees mucho en Cheese, ¿estoy preocupada por Spike? Claro, no soy una ojete hipócrita, pero no lo demuestro para no preocuparlo más, y si estuviera en una situación en la que necesitara ayuda yo me metería de inmediato a pesar que me lo prohibiera, es mi marido, no mi dueño, no estamos en la edad media, ambos tenemos las mismas obligaciones uno con el otro.

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE HENOS NO TE HAS METIDO?!

-¿Dime Pinkie, ves… la sustancia que segrega del hocico esa cosa?

-¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO VER, ESA COSA GRISÁCEA, ADEMÁS DEL CUERPO DE SPIKE!

-Exacto querida, esa cosa gotea mucho ese líquido, para contaminar la carne y la sangre de su víctima, si la mordida se comporta igual que con varanos komodo entonces la víctima es infectada además de desangrarse ya que pierde la coagulación, pero solo se ve la baba gris, nada de otro color, ni siquiera…

-Sangre… Spike no está sangrando… mucho menos se ve alguna herida. –Entendió Pinkie lo que estaba ocurriendo, el dragón oscuro a pesar de tener una mordida como trituradora no había cortado la piel de Spike, notándolo también Dark Doll. -¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, LA PIEL DE ESTE LAGARTO A PESAR DE SER ELÁSTICA ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL TITANIO… NO ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL DIAMANTE MAS PURO, SOLO EL MISMO MATERIAL PODRÍA ATRAVESARLO, DESPUÉS DE REALIZAR CÁLCULOS MATEMÁTICOS COMPLEJOS!

-¡¿Qué demente, ya también te fallo lo que le robaste a Deathsaurus?! –Dijo Spike notándose que su enojo iba en aumento por el ataque del ente oscuro. -¡YA NO TIENE CASO ESTE EJERCICIO, NI ME VAS A QUEMAR CON SU FUEGO CORRUPTO Y MAL FORMADO, Y TAMPOCO ME VAS A LESIONAR CON LA ENORME BOCOTA MIENTRAS YO SI PUEDO DAÑARLO HASTA DONDE SE ME ANTOJE! –Spike hace crecer sus garras sonando metálicamente, para atacar dentro del hocico de la bestia, atravesándola completamente, le empezó a cortar, dañando con eso la sustancia, donde cortaba la brea perdía mucha de su cohesión, empezó a verse como si se derritiera asfalto, el ente de inmediato lo escupe y retrocede. –¡Qué asco, voy a bañarme toda mi vida y me seguiré sintiendo sucio por esto! –Menciono el dragón viendo como escurría toda sustancia, entonces de golpe Spike aumento su calor corporal irradiándolo, evaporando la saliva toxica del monstruo. -¡A mí también se me pego algo de los conductas de mi yegua, me dio mucha repulsión estar en el hocico de algo que ni siquiera califica como ser vivo!

-No eres un masoquista anormal para que te guste eso Spike, solo fuiste muy exagerado en tus reacciones, al igual que yo. –Dijo Rarity riéndose entre dientes, al terminar se pone muy seria. -¡Pero ya no hay que perder el tiempo mi amor, ya termina con esta cosa, tenemos muchos pendientes y el tiempo es un factor muy determinante ahora!

-¡Tienes razón mi gema, ya no quiero tratar con las pulgas, es hora de ir tras el perro! –Dijo Spike mientras se tronaba los nudillos y el cuello, abriendo totalmente sus majestuosas alas. -¡Escucha malnacido, ahora si tu golem de alquitrán es inútil contra mí, no sé por qué pero te voy a decir lo mismo que Twilight hace 10 años, ríndete y lárgate, ya que si te veo enfrente de mi veras la furia pony y dragón al mismo tiempo, y eso estoy seguro que será algo espantoso, ya que hiciste que perdiera algo muy valioso, A MI HERMANA APPLE JACK!

-Apple Jack… ¿Por qué? –Al Fin reacciono Fluttershy empezando a llorar, entonces Pinkie y Rarity la empiezan a consolar. –Mierda… sé que lo que hiciste… si yo… si cualquiera de nosotros… haría hecho lo mismo… pero de verdad duele…

-Flutters… -Dijo Spike con un par de lágrimas en los ojos volteando a ver a sus compañeras, la bestia aprovechando ese titubeo, derritiéndose completamente como una gran mancha voraz, cubriendo completamente a Spike. -¡¿AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS?! ¡YA TE DEMOSTRÉ QUE MIS ESCAMAS SON INMUNES A ESTA COSA!

-¡TAL VES, PERO TU DRAGONCITO MASCOTA AUN PUEDES Y DEBES RESPIRAR! –Gritó maniáticamente Doll. -¡VOY A AHOGARTE EN ESTO SPIKE, MORIRÁS ASFIXIADO GRACIAS A MI SUSTANCIA, Y CUANDO NO TENGAS NINGÚN MOVIMIENTO ESTA ENTRARA POR TODOS TUS AGUJEROS VIOLANDO TU CADÁVER, PARA OBTENER TUS NUEVAS HABILIDADES, CREANDO AL ESCLAVO PERFECTO, ENTONCES LO USARE PARA QUE LAS TRES PERRAS QUE ESTÁN DENTRO DEL ESCUDO SE UNAN CON LA CERDA CAMPESINA IGNORANTE EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL ABISMO!

-¡SI QUE ERES UN GUSANO NECIO… GULP! –Entonces la sustancia cubre completamente a Spike, formando una gran bola negra, cayendo pesadamente al piso, ante la mirada atónita de las yeguas, empezaron a verse bultos en varias partes, que intentaban salir. -¡NO TE RESISTAS LAGARTIJA, SOLO GASTAS TUS FUERZAS EN VANO, EL MATERIAL OSCURO ES MUY IMPERMEABLE, NO DEJA PASAR NADA DEL AMBIENTE, MEJOR CIERRA LOS OJOS Y TEN PENSAMIENTOS AGRADABLES ANTES DE FALLECER! –Dijo burlonamente Doll, mientras Fluttershy ya pudo moverse sin tantas dificultad tomando su naginata, cuando los bultos se empezaron a mover más lento. -¡SPIKE, NO ME DIGAS QUE…!

-Nop, pero ya casi. –Doll empezó a explicar la situación muy fríamente. –Los datos de control que llegan a mi panel muestran una caída del ritmo cardiaco y la respiración, además del entumecimiento de los músculos por la falta de oxígeno, en un par de minutos habrá un fallo total de los órganos internos y se acabara todo para él, no pensé que este dragoncito muriera peleando contra mí, creí de siempre que será daño colateral por ser un bufón.

-¡EL NUNCA FUE UN BUFÓN INFELIZ, ES EL MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO DRAGÓN, QUE INOCENTEMENTE SE ENAMORO DE UN PONY, PERO ESO EN VEZ DE DEBILITARLO LO HIZO CRECER MUCHO! –Grito completamente furiosa Fluttershy cambian a su más alto nivel. -¡POR PROVOCAR LO QUE LE PASO A MI HERMANA CLOUD, A MI HERMANO STARLIFE, A MI HERMANA JACKIE, A MI HERMANO SPIKE NO PUEDO DEJARTE SIN CASTIGO, PERO NO TE VOY A MATAR, NO ESCAPARAS ASÍ DE FÁCIL AL CASTIGO QUE TE MERECES, DESEARAS QUE MUERAS PERO NO LO HARÁS, VAS A SUFRIR CON TU MÍSERA VIDA DURANTE TODAS LAS LUNAS QUE FALTAN AL MUNDO!

-¡¿PUEDES PONER VALOR A TUS AMENAZAS MARCADA?! ¡YA QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUERO PROVOCARTE ESO! –Respondió Doll la amenaza de la reina, si ambos estuvieran frente a frente se habrían lanzado uno sobre otro como fieras rabiosas sin importarles nada más, Fluttershy empezó a revisar para ver si había un camino hacia Dark Doll, cuando Rarity recuesta su cabeza sobre la suya. –Fluttershy sé que estás completamente histérica, ya que este monstruo te ha quitado mucho, pero solo lograras que puedas caer al abismo donde él se encuentra, ahora necesitamos a la Fluttershy noble y dulce, no la que quiere venganza cueste lo que cueste.

-¡RARITY… YO SE… TIENES RAZÓN PERO… NO PUEDO… COMO ES QUE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILA CON LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A SPIKE!

-Porque él dijo que podía con esta aberración, sé que no mentiría si me necesitara, yo creo en el, deberías hacerlo tú también, si Pinkie pudo hacerlo…

-¡AL FIN ENLOQUECISTE ZORRA DEL AVERNO, TU MASCOTA YA NO EXISTE, YA DEJE DE SENTIR SU RESPIRACIÓN, JA, JA, JA! –Se burló diabólicamente Doll, Fluttershy grito horriblemente, pero Pinkie puso una sonrisa tímida, y Rarity puso una mueca de mucha confianza. –Te dije que no contaras los pollitos antes de nacer Doll, pero eres un estúpido que no entiende el idioma bien.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó estupefacto Doll, entonces bajo de arriba de la esfera Spike, que está llameando con su fuego verde en todo el cuerpo. -¡¿SPIKE SOBREVISTE, Y ESCAPASTE DE MI CREACIÓN, PERO COMO?!

-La verdad yo también me sorprendí, ya estaba pensando tonterías al sentirme casi sin aire, unas de las tontería fue querer ser una hoja de papel, para poderme tele transportar con mi fuego, pero una voz femenina en mi cabeza me dijo que con mi nueva forma si podía hacer eso, que solo debía concentrarme lo suficiente… -Entonces Spike se prende como cuando envía una carta de patas a cabeza, desapareciendo, para aparecer al lado de sus compañeras. –Puedo moverme grandes distancias sin tener un daño como con el papel que envío de ese modo.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, COMO LO DIJO ESE CÓLERA ANTES DE QUE LO ECHARAN A PERDER, USTEDES SON CAPACES DE HACER LO IMPOSIBLE SI SE LES DA LA OPORTUNIDAD, AUN CUANDO ESTÉN PRÁCTICAMENTE DERROTADOS…!

-¡Amigas escuchen, hay que atacar a esta cosa con todos juntos! –Señalo Spike mientras humeaba mucho su boca. -¡Podría encargarme de este solo, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo absurda, hay que ir contra un demonio real, ya no contra marionetas!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo Spikey Wikey! –Apoyo Rarity a su esposo cambiando ella mientras su cuerno sacaba grandes chispas. -¡Ya basta de hacernos perder el tiempo, no dejaremos que monstruos como tú nos sigan destruyendo la vida!

-¡Y que manipules a pobres seres con su confusión, como lo hiciste con mi hija y con Deathsaurus! –Dijo Pinkie sacando un lanzacohetes de fiesta, poniendo en la mira al monstruo que volvía a tomar forma lentamente. -¡Guías a quienes tienen muchas dudas y miedos para que se vuelvan seres miserables y perversos, pero no te conformas con eso, si puedes los quiebras más para matarlos en su momento de mayor sufrimiento, eres tan despreciable como lo es esa ker!

-¡Y POR NUESTRA HERMANA APPLE JACK VAMOS A SEGUIR ADELANTE SIN RETROCEDER! –Relinchó Fluttershy cuando todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, combinando el fuego del dragón, la magia de gemas preciosas de la unicornio, el disparo multicolor de la terrestre y las saetas de la lanza de la alicornio, fundiéndose todos en un gran rayo, que cubre completamente al dragón oscuro, desapareciendo rápidamente en esa luz completamente, cayendo gotas oscuras que al caer al suelo se secaban deshaciéndose en un vapor oscuro, al desaparecer la amenaza Spike se sienta suspirando, volviendo a su estado natural. -¡Con razón Solar entreno esto por mucho tiempo y Ember no lo usa continuamente, la presión en el cuerpo es extrema, siento que me golpearon quien sabe cuántos mouvors, aun ganando sin problemas, no puedo ni imaginarme que pasara cuando me enfrente a alguien con ese nivel o que sea más alto!

-Desgraciadamente eso pasara muy pronto Spike. –Menciono Rarity empezando a revisar mágicamente a Spike. –Qué bueno que desde que te conocí me empezó a interesar la anatomía dragón, y me ayudó mucho que Ember me mandara tratados de cómo dar primeros auxilios, aunque al principio era el deseo de una niña… para curar las heridas de su gato.

-Me choca cuando me comparas con Opal. –Dijo malhumorado Spike. -¿Cuántas lunas tuvieron que pasar para que me vieras como alguien igual a ti, y no como un niño, o peor una mascota o sirviente?

-Fueron pocas lunas en las que veía como alguien que debías servirme Spike, pero si fueron varias por verte como un niño torpe, me disculpo nuevamente por ponerte en esas tan malas circunstancias. –Dijo Rarity dándole el casco a Spike para que pudiera pararse, su pareja sonriendo acepta la ayuda. –Ahora te puedo afirmar que si alguien trata así a cualquiera de mis hijas yo…

-Mejor deja eso como la última opción Rarity, y lo digo por estar en la misma situación, si alguien maltratara a mi pequeña mariposa yo soy capaz… y lo habría hecho lo mismo incluso hace años… tranquila Fluttershy, recuerda, eres una reina, debes guiar, no hacer que pierdan la rienda los demás. –Menciono Fluttershy recobrando la calma lo mejor que podía. -¿Chicas están bien, que paso con Dash y Cólera?

-A estas alturas ya debió Collen llevarse a los pequeños a un lugar seguro, y Rainbow debe estar regresando al castillo. –Contesto Pinkie, entonces la terrestre abraza muy fuerte a Fluttershy. -¿Y tú como estas amiga? te cortaron tu hermosa melena y tienes muchas heridas.

-Es solo cabello Pinkie, crecerá, y si no, no me interesa, las heridas ya se cerraron, lo que me duele ahora… es lo mismo que a todos ustedes…

-Apple Jack… -Dijo melancólicamente Rarity, todos se pusieron cabizbajos y las ponys bajaron las orejas, después de un momento de completo silencio Fluttershy se rehace lo mejor posible. –Pero no podemos quedarnos así compañeros, sería un insulto para nuestra hermana ver que nos quedamos sin hacer nada, hay que continuar por el futuro por el cual ella peleo honorablemente, para seguir su ejemplo.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, hay que hacerlo por ella. –Dijo Rarity levantando la mirada, poniendo el gesto de Apple Jack cuando esta se decidía a hacer algo con toda su fuerza. –Ahora el cuestionamiento es… ¿Qué hacemos con este… noble dragón? –Se preguntó la modista mirando a Deathsaurus, quien seguía noqueado después de que lo traicionaran, Fluttershy se le quedo viendo preocupada, entonces de sus cosas saco el medicamento de Starlife, Cuidadosamente hizo que lo bebiera, el dragón tosió un poco pare seguir inconsciente. –Parece ser que no tiene heridas internas muy severas, la medicina lo curara, y si tiene huesos rotos, pero por sus características se podrán unir rápidamente, sé que es horrible pero no podemos llevarlo así y moverlo, podríamos lesionarlo peor, lo mejor es dejarlo aquí.

-Pero Fluttershy, Dark Doll podría mandar a alguien para…

-Descuida Pinkie, ya estaba preparada por si alguno de nosotros le ocurría esto. –Menciono Fluttershy poniendo una de las esferas de Skydancer al lado de Deathsaurus, activándola, creando un campo de fuerza mágico sobre él. –Esto evitara que los drones puedan herirlo, no creo que sea tan tonto para no notar la esfera, la podrá desactivar para que pueda irse no sé a dónde, pero seguro ya nos agredirá de nuevo.

-Pero de todas maneras me preocupa, algunos de los enemigos más fuertes restantes podrían venir como buitres…

-Los que quedan tienen sus propios problemas Pinkie, no vendrán, y en cuanto a TI DOLL… -Menciono Fluttershy poniéndose los ojos rojos. –Sé que todavía nos escuchas y ves, sabes que no te permitiremos que vengas a lastimar más a Deathsaurus, estás haciendo algún plan maligno para causar un gran daño, pero no puedes dejarnos avanzar tan campantemente en tu castillo, podíamos descubrir algo que no te convendría, sería mejor que NOS GUIARAS DIRECTAMENTE A TI, PARA QUITARTE ESA PREOCUPACIÓN DE TU CABEZA.

-Razonas muy bien maldita marcada. –Dijo encolerizado Doll mientras se habría un pasadizo. –Estoy muy ocupado con mis planes finales, y mis otros asociados están ocupados, ¡ASÍ QUE LO MEJOR ES DESHACERME DE USTEDES YO MISMO, ENTREN AL PASADIZO PARA QUE ENFRENTEN A SU DESTINO, TENDRÁN EL HONOR QUE EL GRAN DOLL LOS ACABE PERSONALMENTE, SIN CLONES!

-Esto huele mucho a trampa. –Dijo muy sarcásticamente Spike. -¿Por qué Doll nos dejaría pasar hasta el después de todo lo que ha ocurrido?

-Tus dudas son muy válidas Spike, todos las tenemos. –Señalo Fluttershy. –Pero algo de lo que dije es verdad, el tipo ya no puede perder tiempo, por eso ya no puede distraerse mandando a otra marioneta como la sustancia esa o el pajarraco con el que ataco mi reino, y además a mí me odia en serio y el sentimiento es mutuo, quiere despedazarme en persona.

-Igual a mí me odia, por poder salvar de sus garras a Diane. -Dijo Pinkie. –Y mi manera de ser la desprecia mucho, porque seguramente le recuerda como era su ser original, no va desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder eliminar a las dos ponys que le dan la mayor repulsión, del mismo nivel que le provoca Celestia.

-¡Quién diría, las dos ponys que eran las más bobaliconas y más patéticas hace 10 años razonaron muy bien la situación! –Menciono Doll escuchándose también sus aplausos sarcásticos. -¡De verdad voy a eliminarlos a ustedes dos, con el extra de eliminar a la generosidad y al dragón legendario ese!

-¿Dragón legendario? –Se preguntó entre dientes Spike, después recordó el momento que estaban viviendo. -¡¿Y cómo sabemos que no es otro de tus truquitos?!

-¡Por favor dragoncito, a estas alturas por supuesto que no voy a dejárselos fácil, este pasillo es el más minado por así decirlo de mi castillo, pero ya no tengo algo con que detenerlos a ustedes totalmente, por eso voy a ganar el mayor tiempo posible para prepararme y poder exterminarlos cuarteto de payasos, además es la mejor opción que tienen, la demás es dar vueltas en mi palacio para que encuentren un camino hacia mí, el cual también estará lleno de trampas!

-Tienes razón, debemos tomar ese riesgo por el tiempo. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía al frente. –Hermanas, hermano si no quieren seguirme no los obligare, pero yo si voy a seguir este camino, cuídense mucho y traten de reunirse…

-Yo voy contigo Fluttershy. –Señalo Pinkie dándole el casco a Fluttershy. –Mi pinkie sentido me dice que esto es lo que debo hacer, y nunca me ha fallado.

-Si el pinkie sentido está involucrado entonces no puedo tomar esa decisión a la ligera, yo voy con ustedes. –Dijo Spike agarrando con su garra los ascos de sus amigas. –Después del estudio de Twilight sobre ti Pinkie me hice la promesa de tomar en serio tus predicciones.

-Si Spike va yo también voy. –Dijo Rarity ya tomándose los cuatros con sus extremidades. –No desprotegeré a mi dragoncito lindo, ¡ambos vamos a luchar juntos como iguales, para proteger el futuro de Fire y Joya!... ¡Además siento en todos mis huesos que este hijo de perra le hizo algo a Sweetie cuando se topó con ella, y necesito deshacerlo aunque tenga que MATAR A ESTE MALDITO CON SOLO MIS CASCOS! –Al decir esto a Rarity se le noto la misma furia que tiene cuando amenazan a Spike o a Firebreather, se escuchó la risita mordaz de Doll. –Si te crees tan lista "cariño" te habrías dado cuenta que yo solo le di un empujoncito a tu hermana, ella ya tenía eso de antes, no en balde son parientes.

-Tal vez… por eso me preocupe cuando hizo el hechizo "Sphaeram Causa Satani", pero tú quieres sacarle la parte oscura de ella y volverla otra de tus víctimas, pero si se algo de Belle es que si se enoja… incluso mi versión oscura de mi le temería, Sweetie de verdad te odia y eso no se la va a quitar si la corrompes… le va a aumentar y no va descansar hasta hacerte pedazos, pero yo no voy a dejar que vaya por el mal camino jamás, así antes de que te mate ella voy a hacerlo yo.

-¡Por favor, ya sé que tu hermana es más amenaza que tu "queridita" tengo muchos seguros contra ella, si le hice eso es que para que la envidia y celos que tiene a la pelirroja le explote y se deshaga de ella en lugar mío, así serán dios campesinas menos…!

-¡Y CÁLLENSE AMBOS! -Gritó desesperada Pinkie, logrando que Doll y Rarity siguieran discutiendo. -¡Por mas que hables Doll no cambiara que te enfrentaremos igual hagas lo que hagas, y tu Rarity ten fe en Sweetie, todos tenemos lados oscuros, alnos mas negros que otros, pero Sweet es fuerte y mas importante, ella no está sola, tiene a nuestros hermanos menores a su lado!

-Pinkie tiene razón Rarity, estoy segura que Skydancer si le pasa algo lo notara, y le ayudara muy discretamente pára que no se den cuenta los demás, pidiendo su apoyo de ser necesario. –Indico la reina alicornio, entonces Rarity respiro profundamente y asintió. –Bien, ahora volvamos a nuestro asunto ¿Están seguros hermanos? –Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy, todos afirmaron sin notarse dudas en sus rostros, entonces Fluttershy pone el mismo gesto. -¡Entonces hay que hacerlo, ya todos aquí despertamos nuestro poder interior, podemos cuidarnos mutuamente, detener a Doll si es posible, hagámoslo posible por AJ!

-¡Por AJ! –Grito armoniosamente el pequeño grupo, para entrar al pasadizo guiados por la reina de la amabilidad, mientras Doll reía siniestramente en voz baja, después de unos cinco minutos ese cuarto del castillo estaba en completa calma, con algunos pequeños fuegos perdidos de la pelea iluminando un poco el lugar, Deathsaurus seguía desmayado, con los restos del dragomunculo de Doll ya completamente secos, volando el polvo por los aires, pero de una pequeña mancha de unos tres centímetros le empezó a volver el color negro y su consistencia de brea, se movió un poco, como tratando de unirse con el resto del material seco, pero no pudo juntarse con ninguna, ya que cuando estaba cerca este se volvía polvo aún más rápido, como queriendo esa parte no juntarse con él, entonces esa mancha desiste en su afán de unión y empieza a arrastrarse hacia un agujero para salir de ahí, mientras estaba saliendo salió de la mancha una voz grave, cavernosa y muy lejana, notándose la ira y el deseo de venganza de esta, formándose un rostro de dragón con un poco de su torso, notándose un hueco en donde debía estar su corazón.

–Ember… Lorelei… Maximus…Yo… no seré… negado de nuevo.


	48. Fe Extraviada

**Capítulo XLVIII.**

 **Fe extraviada.**

-Ven mi leal alumna, acércate. –Dijo burlonamente Daybreaker imitando el tono maternal de su lado bueno Celestia buscando a Twilight y a Discord, después te que termino de caer todo el escombro provocado por el último golpe de Spike a la creatura les perdió el rastro. –Vamos mi niña, déjame consolarte por lo de Apple… -Ahí Daybreaker titubeo y se llevó el casco al mentón. -… ¿De Apple Mac…?

-¡Es Apple Jack pendeja! –Respondió Twilight saliendo atrás de Daybreaker, preparando un gran rayo de energía mágica, del tamaño que cuando combatió al finado Tyrek. -¡No te burles del dolor que siento en mi alma ahora, monstruo insensible!

-¡Niña sentimental, sabía que si me burlaba de la lesbiana muerta tu solita te ibas a entregar, debiste seguir siendo una antisocial Twilight, de esa forma no habrías caído en este truco! –Señalo Daybreaker haciendo su ataque de lanzallamas contra el rayo de Twi, el cual se deshace gracias a ese fuego estelar. –Ay, estas triste, ¡permíteme iluminarte con un poco de Sol! –El fuego llega a donde Twilight, pero esta cambia su gesto rabioso a uno de mucha seguridad, usa su ala izquierda como defensa al fuego, deteniéndolo completamente. -¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO, PORQUE NO TE ESTAS ASANDO?!

-¡Estúpida, yo ya sabía que intentarías dañarme aprovechando el dolor que siento por mi hermana caída! –Dijo sollozando Twilight. -¡Y también sabía que me comportaba muy enojada y triste tu querías dañarme con el ataque más directo, el cual también es que más defectos tiene, Starswirl me enseño la defensa que usaba el cuándo tu tenías tus berrinches, princesita mimada y arrogante, solo lo corregí un poco para poderlo ajustar a tu nivel actual!

-¡POR MAS QUE TE HAYA ENSEÑADO ESE RUCO DEL AVERNO, YO SOY SUPERIOR A TI TWILIGHT, TU CONSEGUISTE TU ALAS Y FUERZA DE MILAGRO, MIENTRAS YO NACÍ ASÍ, MI HERENCIA DE ALICORNIO ES DIVINA, NI LUNA ES RIVAL PARA MI, YO SOY UNA ESTRELLA Y ELLA ES SOLO UNA PIEDRA, LAS ÚNICAS QUE TAL VEZ SE ACERQUEN A MI SON LA HUÉRFANA DE TU APRENDIZ, ASÍ COMO SU PRIMA Y LAS BASTARDAS TUYAS Y DE DISCORD, PERO NO LE DARÉ ESA OPORTUNIDAD…! –Al mencionar lo último Daybreaker recordó que cuando Celestia hacia berrinche, el mago la distraía para que Sword y/o Equidna le llegaran por atrás para calmarla, cayendo en eso siempre, se volteó atrás de ella y noto que Discord vestido como jugador de futbol americano ya iba a taclearla. -¡MIERDA, SI CREEN QUE VOY A CAER CON LO QUE CAÍA DE ESCUINCLA ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADOS, PAR DE DEGENERADOS!

-¡YA NO INSULTES A LA MADRE DE MIS HIJAS! –Menciono Discord cambiando su uniforme a uno más brutal, con picos en las hombrearas y el casco, sonando el como un tren bala mientras corría más rápido, entonces Twilight desvía el fuego de la alicornio oscura y vuelve a disparar su magia propia. -¡LIBERA A MI MAESTRA CRIATURA INICUA, NO PERMITIREMOS QUE SIGAS ENSUCIANDO SU ALMA!

-¡SERES INFERIORES! –Grito furiosa Daybreaker golpeando el suelo fuertemente con sus cascos, provocando una gran llamarada que de nuevo vuelve apagar la magia de Twilight, pero Discord paso como si nada ese fuego, su vestimenta fue completamente a prueba de fuego, logrando taclear a la yegua oscura, yéndose esta hacia una pared, derritiéndola y pasando a través de esta, Daybreaker arde nuevamente para detenerse y derretir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. -¡MALDITO FENÓMENO, DEBÍ DESTRUIRTE DESDE QUE SUPE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE SERES COMO TU, PERO MIS PADRES COMO SUS INÚTILES CONCEJALES ME LO IMPIDIERON, YA QUE LE TENÍAN DEMASIADO RESPETO HACIA LOS PARIAS, PERO NADA MAS MI AMO Y YO EXTERMINEMOS A LOS A LOS ELEMENTOS PURGAREMOS A LOS SERES INFERIORES, PARA QUE CON LO QUE NOS QUEDEMOS SEAN ESCLAVOS DIGNOS DE NOSOTROS!

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HABLES DE ESTA FORMA TAN HORRIBLE CELESTIA! –Dijo Twilight mientras se ponía al lado de Discord, mientras él se apaga las llamas que tenía encima con una regadera de mano. -¡Tú me enseñaste que no debía sentirme más o menos por ser unicornio, todos tenemos debilidades y fuerzas, pero sin cooperamos podemos cubrir nuestras fallas, haciéndonos crecer como la gran sociedad que deseaba ver tus nobles padres!

-¡TONTERÍAS IDEALISTAS, MIS PADRES ERAN UNO RETRASADOS QUE BUSCABAN EL BIEN COMÚN SUPUESTAMENTE, CUANDO LO QUE DEBIERON HACER ES QUE LAS BASURAS COMO TU Y DISCORD QUE SON UN POCO MAS FUERTE QUE EL RESTO SE VOLVIERAN NUESTROS ESCLAVOS, MIENTRAS LOS OTROS DESAPARECER COMO LA BASURA QUE SON, ESO ES LO QUE MERECEN LAS BESTIAS, PERO AHORA SI HARE LO QUE DESEE DE NIÑA, SER LA REINA INMORTAL MIENTRAS QUE LOS ANIMALES ME SIRVEN HASTA LO ULTIMO DE SUS ALIENTOS!

-¡NO ENTIENDO…! –Relincho Twilight muy frustrada. -¡NO ENTIENDO COMO DARK DOLL PUDO CORROMPERTE CELESTIA TAN PRONTO, LO QUE LEÍ DEL HECHIZO DEL AUMENTO DE PODER ES QUE SOLO DEBÍA DESPERTAR TU PODER OCULTO, PERO ESE MONSTRUO HIZO ALGO MAS PARA QUE ESA FUERZA TAMBIÉN DESPERTARA UNA OSCURIDAD HORRIBLE AL MISMO TIEMPO!

-Creo que puedo entender algo de lo que está pasando Twi. –Menciono Discord chasqueando los dedos, apareciendo un ejército de ponys esqueletos de papel del juego de "Ogros y mazmorras", atacando a Daybreaker con un enjambre de flechazos. –No me gusta decirlo de este modo… pero esto de verdad es Celestia, no la que conocías tú, ni siquiera la que yo conocí, la que no supo entender el sufrimiento de Luna o mi manera de pensar, esta es la Celestia que empezó a practicar magia con Starswirl.

-Tiene sentido, es la princesa egoísta que piensa que por ser una alicornio cree que debe ser adorada y tener todo sus caprichos, sin impórtale todo lo demás, cree que solo existe ella. -se explicaba Twilight lo que su marido le comento. –Como Nightmare Moon era la envidia y el deseo de ser amada, como para Skyshadow era el dolor de una gran perdida y desear desquitarse, lo de Nightmare Rarity era el temor que la abandonáramos y el deseo reprimido de estar con quien amaba, o incluso lo mío de querer saber más, como cuando paso lo de ese lago o cuando las gemelas cumplieron seis, la oscuridad de Daybreaker sale de su egocentrismo y desdén hacia otros seres, creyendo ser de una raza superior, ¿pero cómo Doll pudo traer de nuevo a Celestia a la superficie? ¡Ella se arrepintió mucho cuando ocurrió ese fatídico día, sé que no noto lo que necesitaba Luna y lo tuyo mi vida, pero realmente fueron pequeños errores que ya fueron corregidos!

-Es que esa parte oscura de nosotros aún sigue adentro Twi, de todos. –Explico Discord. –Aun cuando hayamos cambiado para bien, eso siempre será parte de nosotros y lo sabes, es como los momentos lucidos de los enfermos mentales, a veces hay algo que nos sorprende y lo mostramos sin intención, como cuando le grite a Brave o cuando creíste que a Jazz lo mataron, Doll seguramente con su magia encontró esa parte del pensamiento de Celestia, y al hacer ese hechizo hizo que la Celestia que conocemos perdiera el control, dándoselo a su parte maligna, teniéndola también bajo su yugo con eso mismo.

-Y es lo que intenta lograr con Sweetie Bell, y que no pudo aplicarle a Skydancer. – Comento Twilight, notando que Daybreaker calcinaba el ejército de Discord, ya le faltaba poco para acabar con todos. –Lo peor de esto es que esta posesión es muy diferente a todas que hemos purificado los elementos, con todas las Nightmare, "Sunset Demon", lo de mi hermana humana con su Lighting, incluso lo tuyo propio, de mi hermano y su codicia, lo mío y como se curó Skyli sola, su luz estaba muy dentro de la gran oscuridad y eso nos sirvió para lograr que creciera, pero ahora Daybreaker no le encuentro nada, ¡Solo es maldad como Doll, Tyrek, Rabia y Sonata!

-Lo se Twi, esto se parece a algo de Dragón Ball o lo que pasaba con un amuleto en…

-Dis por favor, de verdad necesito que hables claro, no tenemos tiempo para que des rodeos con lo que puedes hacer que yo no puedo, no eres omnipresente Discord, ni los padres del sol y la luna lo eran.

-Entiendo Twi, después romperé la pared, creo que Doll uso un hechizo para romper el equilibrio del alma de Celestia, dejando su lado bueno encerrado en otro plano, y dejando su lado maligno en este con su cuerpo.

-Si es como dices entonces Celestia debe estar completamente desconectada de su cuerpo Discord, muy parecido a lo que hacía Rabia cuando corrompía a los seres en zombis, la única diferencia es el lugar del encierro, por eso por más que tratemos Celestia no va respondernos, ya que no está ahí, ¡Mierda, no solo debemos detener a Daybreaker, hay que encontrar su lado bueno, si pasa mucho tiempo separada de su cuerpo sin la debida atención mágica no podremos volverás a unir, dejando a una parte de nuestra amiga condenada al tártaro, y a la otra en el limbo!

-¡Lo se Twilight, me gustaría tener un poco más de poder para hacerlo, pero hay cosas que ni el mismo señor del caos puede hacer, hay reglas que uno descubre al paso, una es que todo empieza también debe acabar, lo que podemos hacer es que no acabe o empiece de la peor manera!

-¡Ni se cómo lograrlo, si por lo menos supiera que hizo Doll, pero seguro esos apuntes los tiene guardado en secreto si es que los escribió, si no los tiene dentro de su mente enferma, de haber sabido que ocurriría esto le habría pedido a Sunburst que viniera con nosotros, el habría visto algo que se me hubiera pasado! –Menciono Twi llevándose el ala derecha a su testa. -¡Me siento muy frustrada… pero esto solo beneficia a la demonio, Discord lo mejor que podemos hacer es detener a Daybreaker, tal vez algún especialista de la magia de subconsciente pueda rastrear y salvar a su lado bueno, pero Luna ahora está tomando el lugar de Celestia además de su rol normal, Rarity siento que está bien pero no defino en qué lugar del castillo esta, ya anda con Fluttershy quien apenas está aprendiendo sobre esa magia a pesar de que su lado caótico se desarrolló por su relación contigo Discord, y Trixie está en Ponyville protegiendo a todos nuestros hijos, familiares y amigos!

-Entonces hay que confiar en nosotros dos podremos encontrar una manera de ayudar a Celestia cerebrito- Indico Discord tomando del casco derecho a Twilight. –Lo ideal sería que se resolviera la situación como lo hacías antes, ustedes seis "bañando" con luz al enemigo en cuestión para purificarlo, encerrarlo o en peor de los casos desaparecerlo, pero eso ya no es posible, no sabemos nada de Manzanita 1, no quiero decir que le ocurrió lo peor pero ahora tu grupo original no se puede juntar, ni siquiera el grupo de los mocosos esta junto, los que estamos aquí debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo a pesar der solo dos, con el apoyo de un solo ser otro puede lograr mucho más, tan seguro estoy de eso que si alguna de ustedes me hubiera acompañado cuando buscaba a Tyrek la primera vez me habrían apoyado y no me habrían envuelto en su palabrería sin sentido.

-Discord, de nuevo me recordaste lo importante, gracias. –Dijo sonriendo Twilight levantando su rostro. -A pesar de no tener a toda mi familia aquí físicamente, si esta espiritualmente, incluyendo a Jackie y Celestia, primero debemos detener a esta zorra, ya después pensaremos cómo hacer que deje el cuerpo de mi maestra enviándola a ella a la nada, como lo hicieron Rarity, Sunset, Adagio y Skydancer en su momento.

-¡Pobre niña ilusa! –Relinchó Daybreaker mientras quemaba los últimos guerreros de papel de Discord. -¡MI versión patética ya no existe, solo fue una ilusión de lo que era realmente por…!

-¡Ya deja de ladrar perra del tártaro, tratas de convencerme como lo hizo la sombra de mi hermana humana, y no soy tan tarada para caer dos veces en el mismo agujero, Celestia aún existe en alguna parte y la vamos a salvar Discord y yo, mientras tú te vas a ir literal y metafóricamente a la chingada!

-¡Y te quejas de que su perrita bastarda menor es la peor mal hablada del mundo, tu eres tan grosera como ella! -Se burló Daybreaker insultando muy feo a Ying en el proceso, cuando se apareció Twilight exactamente frente a ella sin hacer ningún destello que se viera al tele transportarse. -¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE ESO MALDITA COME LIBROS?!

-Ya se lo dije a Celestia pero te lo voy a repetir a ti de nuevo, a mí me vale madres que me insulten de la peor manera que exista, incluso puedo contenerme mucho cuando insultan a mi esposo por petición de él, pero si agreden DE CUALQUIER MANERA A MIS ANGELITOS INOCENTES DEL ORDEN Y DEL CAOS… -En ese momento Twilight golpea fuertemente a Daybreaker en el rostro con una gran coz, mandándola muy alto al aire, para disparar un rayo mágico eléctrico que al darle suena un gran trueno eléctricamente en toda la comarca, ya iba cayendo la yegua oscura cuando se puede reponer en el aire. -¡En esto sé que puedo ser la mayor desgraciada, pero si hago algo extremo no voy a arrepentir ya que estaré protegiendo a mis dos ángeles que tuvieron el honor de prestármelas desde el elíseo!

-¡Pues espero que hayas conservado tu recibo estúpida, ya que tu renta a terminar anticipadamente, ya que vas a morir, y desde el limbo vas a ver como a tus monstruosidades las entrenare como las bestias de ataque que son! –Grito Daybreaker mientras concentraba su fuerza calorífica para formar un sol en sí misma, Twilight se cubre con un escudo formando la estrella de su marca. -¡Mis hijas no son bestias! (aunque a veces se porten peor que una) –Señalo vistiéndose como guardaespaldas Discord, cargando a Twi como en esa película haciendo que ella se ruborizara mucho. -¡Y yo voy a cuidar a su madre para que las vea volverse la mejor diplomática y comediante respectivamente, lo que pasa llamita es que tú LE TIENES ENVIDIA A TWILIGHT EN LUGAR DE REPULSIÓN, YA QUE ELLA YA TUVO LA SUERTE DE SER MADRE, Y LO SE PORQUE CELESTIA LO ADMITIÓ, QUIERES QUITARNOS A NUESTRAS HIJAS PARA SATISFACER TU DESEO, EL CUAL DOLL CORROMPIÓ!

-¡¿YO QUERER A ESA MALDITAS ABERRACIONES COMO MIS HIJAS?! ¡TU ERES EL MAS TARADO DE LA CREACIÓN DISCORD…!

-¡Ya basta de hablar tonterías culo flameado, es hora de un pequeño _breviario_ _cultural_ , para entender mejor el pasado mientras seguimos peleando, pero esto no será descrito ya que solo serán golpes sin ningún significado importante para la historia, y es una pena ya que estaré ocupado aquí y no podre enterar de algunos asuntos al estarte atendiendo a ti!

-¡¿DE QUE MADRES ESTAS HABLANDO SUCIO DESQUICIADO…?!

 _-¡ERES UNA MALDITA MISERABLE CELESTIA, APROVECHASTE QUE STARSWIRL JUNTO CON SWORDWING Y EQUIDNA TUVIERON UN IMPREVISTO CON UN URSA PARA CHINGARME NO SOLO A MI, SI NO A TODA MI GENTE! –Se quejaba consigo mismo Action Doll corriendo casi como el viento, ya se veía a lo lejos el bosque Maze Green, después del forcejeo que tuvo el con la pedante princesa que destruyó la pócima que serviría como catalizador al escudo de defensa para el Evento del fuego estelar ya que era necesaria la magia alicornio por ser la más poderosa. -¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué Celestia, porque nos odias?! ¡Mejor no habría abierto mi boca para sugerir que la hicieras! ¡¿Qué no te dijo tu maestro que esa pócima es para que no nos extingamos, que piensas que el mundo es mejor sin que nosotros existiéramos?! –Se hacía preguntas el joven sin poder hallar las respuestas. -¡Sé que seguramente nos ves como fenómenos espantosos, pero ninguno de nosotros deseo ser así, no todos podemos ser dotados con la magia, aprender a manejar el maná tiene su chiste y no todos lo logran fácilmente como los alicornios, a las cebras y a nosotros por más que queramos no podemos tener la gran conexión que tienes tú por herencia de tus padres, necesito llegar a casa, tal vez si juntamos nuestras cabezas a Joan junto con los veteranos del consejo puedan hallar la manera de que por lo menos los niños sobrevivan a esto, si es así los pilares podrán cuidarlos, espero que puedan detener a Estigian sin sacrificarse ellos como me lo conto Sword! –Entonces el joven Doll se tropieza. -¡ME LLEVA EL LEVIATÁN! –El alquimista se va girando por la inercia de la velocidad que llevaba, yendo directamente a un precipicio. -¡No puede ser, me voy a morir cayéndome a un sucio hoyo, en vez de quemarme, que magnifico cambio! –Se dijo sarcásticamente mientras enterraba sus dedos para intentar detenerse. -¡A ver si me sirven para algo, sucios cuchillos sin filo! –Como pudo Doll pudo enterrar sus navajas, frenándose muy lentamente, los giros anteriores lo lastimaron mucho, estaba sangrando y su pierna izquierda se partió, descubriéndolo de mala manera al intentar usarla también como freno. -¡ARGH, ESTO ES HORRIBLE, PERO SERA ALGO PEOR SI NO PUEDO LLEGAR A CASA! –A punto de caer al vacío Doll se pudo detener. -¡Carajo, al menos pude frenarme antes de irme al diablo, ahora debo tratar de entablillarme la pierna y volver a intentar correr… MIERDA! –El joven noto que la tierra donde estaba se empezó a desgajar, como pudo logro retroceder y quitarse de ese sitio justo a tiempo antas de que esa parte se cayera, todavía no suspiraba aliviado cuando volvió a crujir la tierra, se agarró de un árbol que tenía al lado, solo fue el ruido del suelo acomodándose. -¡NO ES POSIBLE, HASTA PARECE QUE EL DESTINO ESTA EN MI CONTRA! –Dijo el joven alquimista mientras usaba el árbol para ponerse en pie, volteo a ver al cielo, notando que el cielo hacia su reino se empezaba a ver muy rojizo, y eso no era causado por el atardecer, era en evento del fuego estelar, entonces el muchacho se cae abatido ante la inminente tribulación. -¡No, ni siquiera voy a llegar a la entrada del bosque, miserable alicornio, esto es tu culpa, espero que alguien te de tu merecido algún día! –Entonces el chico se deja caer llorando no por él, sino por todos sus compañeros, paso unos minutos así, maldiciendo a Celestia. –Por lo menos ellos no morirán solos, tendrán la compañía de sus seres queridos hasta el final, no que yo ni siquiera me podre despedir, muriéndome como brasa al lado de este árbol. –Entonces el chico volvió a estar en silencio. –Ahora que lo pienso un poco, aunque la bruja me hubiera dado la formula tres hora antes de nuestro pleito no habría cambiado mucho la situación, ya que todavía faltaba el hechizo para volverlo un escudo, solo habríamos sobrevivido algunos en el mejor de los casos. –Analizo el chico la situación, tratando de ponerse en paz con su vida antes de irse. –Ni Faust habría logrado lo que su perra hija, de verdad es buena en lo que hace gracias a Starswirl, lástima que su carácter no le ayude… espero que cambie, ya que si no ella se volverá una déspota que solo pensara en sí misma, por el bien de su hermana menor y sus súbditos espero que se vuelva más empática… sé que me chingada desde que Joan me dejo ahí esperando, pero no debí perder la paciencia, debí explicar la situación en la que estoy… era posible que por lo menos me tuviera lastima y me hubiera dado la pócima de mala gana, sé que menciono que quisiera que los seres como yo y Equidna desapareciéramos, pero la verdad eran solos las palabras huecas de una bully para fastidiarme, y caí redondito en su jueguito, en fin ya nada puedo hacer ahora. –Se dijo Doll suspirando, pensando fríamente los eventos, y con eso perdonando a Celestia no de que lo humillaba a él. –Me habría gustado intentar hacer las paces contigo princesita, para que mi conciencia estuviera en paz… la verdad no creo que fueras tan mala como pensé hace algunos minutos, era posible que no supieras de nuestra situación y porque necesitábamos la magia alicornio, a pesar de que me insultaras debí explicarte la situación… es mi culpa que todo fallara. –Se ello toda la culpa el alquimista, quitándole responsabilidad a los otros implicados, en ese momento el cielo se enrojeció totalmente en esa zona de Equestria, se empezó a encender el joven lentamente lo cual le provocó un gran dolor, pero no le vio algún sentido gritarlo, permaneció en silencio esperando que había algo después ver a Joan ahí. –Ni siquiera tuve el valor de declararme a Joan. –Murmuro el muchacho. –Ella siempre me decía que yo era capaz de hacer un gran descubrimiento por mi inteligencia, que mi destino era crear algo para un gran beneficio… -En aquel momento Doll recuerda algo, de su mochila saca rápidamente un frasco, era su experimento de magitanio del día anterior. -¡Tal vez… si me tomo esto pueda rechazar mi cuerpo la magia destructiva del fuego estelar antes de que se realice totalmente, y con la fuerza que me va a dar lograré llegar con los demás y protegerlos! –Entonces el chico destapo la botella, a punto de tragársela entera se detiene. -¡No… esto está mal, esta cosa no está purificada todavía, capaz la bebo y me vuelvo un demonio, un demonio peor que el mismo Tyrek, un demonio como los que quiero detener con esto, pero la situación es muy extrema… tal vez si me concentro pueda evitar corromperme un rato, para salvar a quien pueda y que después los pilares si me vuelvo loco me eliminen… no, es demasiado riesgo, no podría asegurar que pueda llegar aunque me aumente la fuerza, no puedo poner en riesgo a los demás razas por seguir una suposición!_

 _-No deberías pensar tanto niño, ya no tiene tiempo tu gente, por lo menos debes sobrevivir uno que se volverá superior, tú._

 _-¡¿Qué rayos, quien dijo eso?! –Se preguntó el joven Doll, la voz era muy lúgubre y perversa. -¡Seguro ya deliro por la muerte que se me acerca, aquí no hay nadie!_

 _-Pobre ser patético, ni siquiera puedes ver la realidad que esta frente a ti. –Se burló la voz, Doll se fijó a enfrente de él, había una mancha viscosa negra burbujeante, eso fue lo que hablo. –Al fin me notaste joven alquimista, antes de que te volvieras polvo._

 _-¡Imposible! ¡¿Quién o que eres tú?! -Se cuestionó el joven, cuando recordó lo que le platico el barbado hace un par de días. -¡Tú… tu eres la cosa que contamino al unicornio Estigian!_

 _-¡Yo no lo contamine, le di lo que necesitaba para que estuviera completo! –Bramó violentamente el ser, aumentando su volumen y burbujeando más violentamente. -¡Las sombras lo completaron volviéndolo un ser poderoso, ya no tiene la necesidad de estar con quienes lo rechazaron!_

 _-¡Eso que dices es un absurdo, solo te aprovechaste de un ser que seguro tenía muchas dudas, ya sea por el o causado por otros! ¡¿Para eso vienes conmigo, para ofrecerme algo?! ¡Pues lamento decepcionarte, yo me voy a morir y tú con tu consistencia pegajosa no lo podrás evitar!_

 _-Es por demás lógico mozalbete, si quieres algo debes tienes que dar algo del mismo valor, en el caso de Estigian fue que se me volvió en el portador que llevara a las sombras a este mundo, transformando todo en eso._

 _-¡Pues yo no tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte tu… lo que seas, así que largarte y déjame de chingar, por lo menos quiero irme con la mayor paz posible!_

 _-Te equivocas mocoso, si tienes algo, y no solo es una cosa, son dos. –Entonces la sustancia intento tomar el magitanio, Doll lo quito de su alcance. –Tu experimento podría serme muy útil, podría defenderme de la magia blanca, y con tus conocimientos seria completamente imparable, si me aceptas podrás sobrevivir al evento del fuego estelar, como el anabelchucky más poderoso…_

 _-¿Puedes salvar a los demás también?_

 _-No por mí mismo en este momento, pero cuando nos fusionemos..._

 _-¡Ja, ahí es donde está el truco, el truco con que timaste a Estigian! -Menciono Doll cuando empezó a arder ya en todo su cuerpo. -¡Cuando estés sobre mí me vas a borrar los recuerdos, dejándome solo los sentimientos negativos, para poder manejarme como a un títere, pues lo siento amigo, no me vas a ver la cara!_

 _-¡ESTÚPIDO, YA TE ESTAS ROSTIZANDO Y AUN ASÍ RECHAZAS MI AYUDA, YO QUE SOLO QUIERO QUE EVOLUCIONES A TU FORMA FINAL, PARA QUE PUEDAS PERFECCIONAR TU EXPERIMENTO! –Dijo el ente formando una cara muy horrible frente a Doll, quien de nuevo lo mando a chingar a su madre, esto exaspera al ente más. -¡MALDITO, ACEPTA UNIRTE A MI PARA QUE VIVAS Y MUESTRES TU SUPERIORIDAD, NO QUIERO QUE LAS FUERZAS QUE USE PARA CREAR LAS CONDICIONES PERFECTAS PARA CONVENCERTE SEAN DESPERDICIADOS POR TUS PINCHES IDEALES! ¡¿CREES QUE ME FUE FÁCIL MANDAR A ESA URSA A ESE PUEBLO DE UNICORNIOS CAMPESINOS, QUE LOS PILARES SE ENFRENTARAN HOY A MI ESCLAVO MAS DÉBIL, QUE LOS REYES ESTUVIERAN MUY LEJOS DE SU PATÉTICO REINO, O MANIPULAR LAS ESTRELLAS POCO A POCO PARA ADELANTAR…?! Oh no…_

 _-¡INFELIZ DESGRACIADO, FUISTE TU! –Grito completamente fuera de si Doll, tratando de cortar esa brea a pesar de ya estar cubierto de fuego, ya estaba muy quemado del rostro. -¡TU ADELANTASTE EL EVENTO DEL FUEGO ESTELAR, PARA GUIARME A UNA TRAMPA, PARA ROBARME MIS INVESTIGACIONES, BIEN PUDISTE TOMARME EL PELO DE OTRO MODO, PERO LO HICISTE DE TAL MANERA QUE TODA MI GENTE FUERA ELIMINADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

 _-¡PORQUE TU MALDITA RAZA ES A PESAR DE SU PODER Y CONOCIMIENTO SON UNOS PACIFISTAS DE PORQUERÍA, COMO ESOS 12 GRIFOS QUE ME SELLARON HACE VARIAS LUNAS, ESOS SENTIMIENTOS SON LOS QUE MAS DESPRECIO Y POR ESO CUANDO VUELVA ESTE MUNDO DESESPERACIÓN ME REGODEARE SOBRE SUS TUMBAS, SI ES QUE NO LOS MARTIRIZO DESPUÉS DE MUERTOS, Y PARA LOGRAR TAN NOBLE SUEÑO NECESITO UN RECIPIENTE PODEROSO QUE NO LLEGA A TODO SU POTENCIAL, O SON LA HIJAS DEL SOL Y LA LUNA O TU, FELICITACIONES GANASTE EL PREMIO MAYOR, VERAS EL FIN DEL MUNDO EN VIVO OCASIONÁNDOLO TU!_

 _-¡Tu buscas un cuerpo poderoso para lograr contaminar el mundo! ¡¿O será que quieres mi investigación, para que seas invulnerable a los magos como Mistmasne, Clover y Starswirl, o ambas?! ¡Pues te la regalo ya que no puedo continuar experimentando, si tienes boca ábrela bien grande, que te haga buen provecho! –Entonces Doll le arrojo su poción sobre la aberración, esperando que la magia de la creatura fuera completamente sellada, entonces la sustancia empezó a retorcerse aullando como si fuera una horda de cientos de demonios. -¡Por lo menos usare mi experimento para lo que concebido realmente, proteger a todos de seres demoníacos como tú!_

 _-¡MALDITO OJETE, TU PORQUERÍA ME ESTA DESHACIENDO, ADEMÁS ESTA CORTADO MI CONTROL SOBRE EL PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS, PERO ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR ASÍ, VAS A SER MÍO QUIERAS O NO! –Entonces la mancha se expande lo más que puede para cubrir al alquimista completamente. -¡SI TE IBAS A TOMAR ESA MADRE ES PORQUE SABIAS QUE PODRÍAS MEJORARTE SIN DESTRUIRTE FÍSICAMENTE, PERO NO LO HICISTE POR TEMOR QUE TU MEJOR LADO SALIERA , POR ESO ME VOY A FUSIONAR DIRECTAMENTE CONTIGO, Y AUNQUE ME QUIERAS RECHAZARME TU YA ESTAS UN 75% MUERTO, VOY A CONTROLAR TU MISERABLE CUERPO SIN VIDA MEJORÁNDOLO, Y USARE TU MENTE COMO SI FUERA UN LIBRO CON TODAS LAS PAGINAS ABIERTAS, INCLUSO PODRÍA TOMAR TU LUGAR Y NINGUNO DE TUS SUPUESTOS AMIGOS SE DARÍAN CUENTA DE QUE NO SOY TU!_

 _-¡PUES ESO NO VA A PASAR IDIOTA, YA QUE ME VOY A ASEGURAR QUE TE VAYAS AL TÁRTARO, AUN CUANDO TENGA QUE GUIARTE YO, ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER POR TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS Y AMIGOS AL OCASIONARLES SU PREMATURA MUERTE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR MI CULPA TODOS LAS ANABELCHUCKY VAMOS A DESAPARECER!_

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE POR LO MENOS ME QUEDARE CON TU CADÁVER HIJO DE PERRA, DEBERÍAS AGRADECER ESO!_

 _-¡NI QUE FUERA UN GRANDÍSIMO MASOQUISTA PARA AGRADECERTE ESO, MEJOR METETE TUS PALABRAS A TU CULO SI ES QUE TIENES ASQUEROSO ALQUITRÁN! –Eso fue lo último que grito el joven mientras que la sustancia lo cubría mientras esta burbujeaba prácticamente como acido caliente._

-¡¿Espera, eso fue lo que te paso cuando casi llegaste al bosque Maze Green?! –Le pregunto Celestia al Doll original estando ella frente a él y la fogata. -¡No me lo tomes a mal pero no puedo creerte, sinceramente yo pensé que te volviste loco de rabia y dolor por mis malas acciones, incluso todavía creo que esto es un truco… tuyo para que igual me vuelva loca y me combine con la demonio que quiere matar a mi amada discípula!

-Aunque no lo creas Celestia, la verdad incluso yo tendría mis dudas si a mí me dijeron lo mismo otro ser. –Señalo Doll moviendo el fuego para avivarlo. –Después de que esa baba me cubrió pensé que me moriría más rápido, pero después desperté aquí, pensé sinceramente que esto era el tártaro espiritual, pero al igual que como te ocurrió a ti distinguí una ventana mágica, a través de esta mire como "eso" mataba a tus guardias pegasos, para después discutir contigo, no debiste ponerte a chillar, debiste ser la desgraciada que fuiste en la tarde y darle el mayor golpe con toda la fuerza que hubieras juntado para romperle el cuello, no lo habría matado pero habrías ganado tiempo para que tu guardaespaldas, la lamia y Starswirl lo hubieran rematado.

-¡Y COMO NO QUERÍAS QUE NO LLORARA, SI POR MI APTITUD DE PRINCESITA SOBERBIA TODO TU PUEBLO… SE EXTINGUIÓ, TODO PORQUE NO ME AGRADABA SU APARIENCIA, DESPUÉS DE ESO STARSWIRL Y SWORDWING ME CONTARON LA HISTORIA DE USTEDES, YA QUE EQUIDNA NO PODÍA NI VERME DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LES HICE, NO ERAN LOS MONSTRUOS QUE PENSÉ, ERAN ARTESANOS, QUE NUNCA LE HICIERON DAÑO A NADIE, SU CULTURA BASADA EN TOLERANCIA EVITABA QUE ALGUNO SE CORROMPIERA, ERA DE VERDAD UNA UTOPÍA, HASTA QUE LLEGUE YO, ME LO DIJO STARSWIRL, QUE MI MANERA DE COMPORTARME PODRÍA CORROMPERTE, Y ASÍ PASO, TU UN MUCHACHO LISTO SE VOLVIÓ UN MONSTRUO GRACIAS A MI, Y TUS SERES QUERIDOS SE MURIERON SUFRIENDO MUCHO, PERDISTE TODO GRACIAS A MI, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

-¡Por amor al creador Celestia! ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste o tus grandes orejotas son un túnel que no tiene nada adentro?! ¡TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DE NADA, SOLO HABRÍA LLEGADO A TIEMPO SI TUVIERA LA MISMA VELOCIDAD DE ESA DASH TRANSFORMADA, AUN CUANDO ME HUBIERAS DADO LA FORMULA EXACTAMENTE CUANDO LA TERMINARAS, LA OSCURIDAD MANIPULO TODO PARA QUE ME QUEBRARA Y ENTREGARA MI SER A EL, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE MANIPULARA A DISCORD Y A LUNA EN SU MOMENTO!

-Y es por eso que no te creo que seas el joven alquimista amigo de mi maestro. –Dijo calmándose un poco con un gesto de suspicacia Celestia. –Dark Doll tiene todos los conocimientos de Action Doll, cosas que solo sabemos él y yo.

-¿Cómo cuando me dijiste mono pulgoso cuando tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme contigo en la madrugada del segundo día de mi visita en el pasillo de mi habitación?

-Si quieres confundirme no podrás chico, sé que Doll puede insertar sus recuerdos a sus copias, haciéndolas creer que son propias, como lo hizo con Deathsaurus clon en Manehattan.

-Si lo pones de ese modo es comprensible que tengas dudas Celestia, así que te seré lo más franco que pueda, ¿no crees que exista la posibilidad, pequeña, DE QUE EL SEA UNA COPIA, COMO ESA DIANE?

-¡ESO QUE ME DICES NO TIENE SENTIDO, NO LOGRARAS CONVENCERME CON ESO, ESA IDEA ES MUY ABSURDA E IMPROBABLE QUE SOLO SE OCURRÍA A UN TONTO!

-Exacto, tanto él como yo no pensaría eso por ser algo muy extraño, la única manera de que te comentara esto es…

-Porque es cierto… -Menciono Celestia analizando el razonamiento de Doll. –Muy bien, digamos que por lo menos tú crees que lo que dijiste es la verdad y no digo que lo sea. –Señalo la princesa suspicazmente al anabelchucky. -¿Cómo es posible que él sea una copia tuya?

-Lo estuve meditando mucho y esta es mi conjetura, esa cosa dijo que iba a usar mi cadáver como recipiente, pero yo le eche el magitanio que tenía, el cual lo empezó a deshacer al estar hecho de pura magia oscura, yo ya tenía mis defensas mágicas bajas al arder y a punto de desfallecer, hice el magitanio para obtener resistencia al evento del fuego estelar, pero seguramente mi mente se dañaría ya que el maná en nosotros se concentra ahí, esa cosa me cubrió y es aquí donde empieza lo más extraño, tengo la teoría que su magia, combinada con la mía y el magitanio se hizo una reacción insospechada, al combinarse el magitanio con mi cuerpo obtuvo todas sus beneficios, pero también sus perjuicios, se le corrompió lo fuera su mente borrándola o por lo menos sellándola, en ese momento pues… me morí, pero mi conocimiento se quedó en mi cerebro, la cosa al fusionarse hizo lo que advirtió, obtuvo todo lo que yo sabía, pero perdió lo suyo por ser una gran información, mi conocimiento se le sobrescribió al suyo, así que cuando terminó la fusión de ente con mi cuerpo, creyó el muy idiota que era yo. –Termino su explicación Doll, Celestia estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, de verdad nunca habría pensado ella algo así, cuando Luna se corrompió en Nightmare Moon ella todavía era parte de su versión maligna, no que Doll se separó de su cuerpo, dejando al causante dentro, creyendo que era al que quería tomar. –No digas más… ni se cómo llamarlo… ¿si eso es cierto, como porque esa cosa se volvió tan maligna?

-Porque ya lo era Celestia, es obvio que el odio busque más odio, por eso lo primero que encontró fue mi coraje hacia ti, ahí se afianzo a mi cuerpo, de mi odio se nutrió volviéndose un ser despiadado y completamente poderoso. –Termino Doll de exponerle sus ideas a Celestia, esta se quedó muy pensativa completamente en silencio. -¿Qué pasa Celestia, que no me crees? Me gustaría mostrarte alguna prueba además de mi palabra, pero ahora no tengo manera de demostrarlo, ya que aquí como ya lo sabes no tenemos ni tu ni yo magia.

-Es que… no sé lo que siento, de verdad me gustaría creerte Doll, en serio, pero aunque esto sea la verdad o lo que yo creía originalmente… el hecho es que esta parte de ti… ya no podrá volver, ya sea porque el odio destruyo tu noble corazón, o porque ese ser te expulso de tu cuerpo, ya paso mucho tiempo y no podrás regresar a este, y todo fue por mi culpa… debí tratarte con respeto no sintiéndome superior a ti, tu necesitabas mi ayuda y confiaste en mi aun cuando no lo merecía, creíste que podía lograr lo mismo que mi madre, y en lugar de ser humilde te humille espantosamente, y fui una estúpida, debí notar que la poción era muy importante para ustedes, si solo hubiera sido esta para una celebración como lo supuse no habrían tenido esa gran apuración encima. –Entonces Celestia va al lado de Doll, el cual no se movió y tampoco la vio directamente concentrándose en la fogata, entonces la princesa se arrodilla al lado derecho del anabelchucky. –Joven alquimista, desconozco si de verdad es una ilusión o real, pero algo de su verdadero noble ser de verdad siento que está aquí, por eso aunque sé que no lo merezca y lo que diga usted le ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpas, nunca podré pagar mi participación en la extinción de tu pueblo, sin en lugar de alejarte de mí te hubiera pedido tu ayuda habríamos logrado junto con Starswirl no solo hacer la pócima como tal, seguramente la hubiéramos mejorado, y quien sabe, tal vez hubieras perfeccionado tu metal, por cierto el nombre que le pusiste siempre me sonó bien, si te dije lo del cerebro tan solo fue para molestarte, ya que la verdad te tenia envidia, siempre comprendiste mejor la magia de las pociones que yo, y te también te agradezco mucho, ya que noté lo verdaderamente malagradecida que era con la vida, yo teniendo mucho no daba nada y varios incluyéndote daban mucho a pesar de tener poco, por eso… te hice mi ejemplo, tu tenías una gran capacidad de liderato además de tu inteligencia, pero nunca hubo una oportunidad de que lo desarrollaras, y a mí me tardo en llegar a un nivel decente, y aun así no pude ver como a mi hermanita la corrompía la oscuridad por la envidia que me tenía, si me hubiera sido una buena hermana pudo acercarse a mí y decirme sus penas, pero no confiaba en mí, y no la culpo por cómo me comportaba.

-Tienes razón, si hubieras sido más apegada con Luna ni siquiera la sombras se hubieran acercado a ella. –Dijo con un tono muy despectivo Doll, pero de inmediata ablando sus gestos avivando el fuego. –Pero igual tu hermana debió ser más sincera contigo desde que le vino la primera vez ese sentimiento, no eres psíquica para saber las dudas que tenía, y también tienes razón sobre que debimos unir fuerzas para crear la pócima, pero la verdad trataba de evitar cruzarme en tu camino, ya que desde el principio note que no era de tu agrado, e igual Starswirl y los otros dos me pedían que te evitara, y tenían razón, ya ves lo que paso cuando ambos nos vimos solos, debí esperar a que ellos regresaran.

-No Doll, hiciste lo que debías hacer con la premura que tenías, tu conservaste la calma mucho tiempo, incluso me obedeciste con esa petición tan baja y ruin que te hice, pero al burlarme cruelmente y a pedirte que te humillaras más, pues tu paciencia se acabó, era demasiado y al tener el tiempo en tu contra hiciste lo que cualquiera de los elementos haría, tratar de quitar al demonio la esperanza atrapada de sus cascos, solo que tuviste mala suerte ya que se nos salió de control, y debiste esperarme para que te hiciera la formula nueva, pero no me quisiste escuchar, tal vez habría podido salvarte, y nos hubiéramos tele transportado a tu hogar.

-Sabes que la niebla de aquí no permite eso Celestia, solo usando hechizos muy complicados los cuales ni tu ni yo sabíamos en ese momento se podría brincar eso, debió quedarse Joan en lugar de mi para esperar esa cosa, ella si los sabia por ser la hija de su eminencia.

-El hechizo de tele transportación donde se corta la realidad para pasar como si fuera de un cuarto a otro, ese ser oscuro lo perfecciono muy bien, cuesta mucho trabajo bloquearlo. –Menciono Celestia mientras sentaba, ya más templada, y empezando a creer que estaba hablando con la victima de sus acosos. -¿Qué clase de plano será este? No podemos usar ninguna clase de magia, pero los elementos primordiales como el fuego se siente natural, no como una especie de copia, Dark Doll antes de corromperme me dijo que yo vería todas las desgracias que haría sin poder evitarlo, entonces él sabe de este lugar y como enviar a la parte del alma que quiere torturar mientras que oscuridad de uno continua en el plano principal, ¿Cómo no te descubierto aquí?

-Porque lo único que no considera una amenaza para sus objetivos es él mismo. –Comento Action volteando ver al supuesto cielo. –Cuando algo le falla no ve lo que hizo mal, sino lo que los demás hicieron, además yo trato de evitar que me vea, ya sabes que puedes ver lo que tu versión maligna, si me hubiera descubierto no sé qué hubiera hecho, ya que como dijiste tú, yo ya perdí todo el control de mi cuerpo, como lo estaban perdiendo las victimas de esa umbrum endiablada, pero tú todavía tienes oportunidad Celestia, no tiene mucho que la cosa esa te separo de tu lado oscuro, pero necesitamos ser rápidos y no perder el tiempo, ya que se acerca el tiempo límite para que tu cuerpo ya no acepte tu espíritu.

-¡¿Pero cómo lograremos eso Action?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo volar como para acercarme a esa pantalla y tratar de salir por ahí, parece que el suelo esta magnetizado y que somos de acero muy pesado!

-Y eso es lo que no he podido solucionar, ya que no creo que atravesando la pantalla pudieras escapar, sería muy fácil aunque suene sarcástico por la situación, no estamos en un sueño o una alucinación, esto es horriblemente real.

-¡¿Y si puedo manipular a mi lado maligno como tú lo haces?! ¡Podrías enseñarme como lo haces tú, así Twilight tendrán más oportunidad de derrotarla!

-De nuevo el problema es el tiempo Celestia, a mi como te mencione antes me tomo tanto tiempo que fue cuando el regreso a Equestria la primera vez, por más dotada que seas eso no se puede aprender en minutos o segundos, ni tu alumna Twilight podría sin hacerla menos, ya que ella por lo que he visto es una dotada que comprende muy bien la magia de la harmonía, seguro ella podrá pues… detenerte, lo debemos lograr es que puedas regresar en ese momento de debilidad de la sombra.

-Pero no solo Twilight está peleando ahora con Daybreaker, está peleando Discord con ella.

-En eso comparto la opinión de mi remplazo, eso es muy escalofriante, ¿Cómo la armonía puede estar con el caos juntos? ¡Es como mezclar el agua con el aceite, por más que los mezclen cada uno sigue por su trayectoria, igual la noche y el día!

-En eso te equivocas Doll y el más claro ejemplo son sus dos maravillosas potrancas, Yang es muy parecida a su madre, pero usa su magia como su padre, y Ying es alegre y le gusta mucho compartir eso, como Discord lo hacía… de una manera desagradable, pero maneja su magia como una unicornio, a ninguna de las dos yo no las consideraría malignas, con ellas se nota que el caos no siempre es malo, no habría cambios bruscos cuando se requieren, y si todo fuera armonía todos compartiríamos una sola conciencia, no habría ninguna individualidad… eso es. –Entonces Celestia abrió los ojos completamente. –La luz no debe combinarse con la oscuridad, deben ambas complementarse, por eso las cutie marks de Yang y Ying no se cubren, se integran, y ellas son lo que debió ser la magia del caos y de la amistad desde el inicio, no que un lado supere al otro, se debe equilibrar… ¡Doll tengo que hablar con Twilight y Discord lo antes posible, tu lado oscuro quiere causar desequilibrios de las dos magias para usar su poder en su beneficio!

-¡¿AHORA DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS YEGUA?!

-¡DARK DOLL QUIERE TOMAR NO SOLO LA MAGIA DE SUS ALIADOS, QUIERE TOMAR LA MAGIA DE DISCORD Y DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA!

-¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULA CELESTIA, SI TYREK NO PUDO ROBARLES LA MAGIA EN SU MOMENTO MENOS LO PODRÁ HACER EL, YA QUE YO NO TENGO ESA CAPACIDAD!

-¡PERO LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN OTRA COSA, Y EL CON LO QUE HACE LO ESTA LOGRANDO! –Señalo Celestia muy preocupada. -¡INCLUSO CURANDO TOMA EL LADO DE LA MAGIA QUE SE CORROMPE AL REALIZAR ESO, POR ESO INTENTA POSEER A VARIOS SERES, PARA AUMENTAR ESA OSCURIDAD, POR ESO AUN CUANDO SE ELIMINO A NIGHTMARE MOON ESO SEGUÍA POR AHÍ, ESAS POSESIONES SON MAGNETOS PARA LA MAGIA OSCURA, SEGURAMENTE ESO ES LO QUE BUSCA ESA CRIATURA, UNA GRAN OSCURIDAD PARA FUNDIRSE CON ELLA, PARA DESTRUIR A LA LUZ Y QUE TODO SEA SOMBRAS SIEMPRE, QUIERE DESTRUIR EL EQUILIBRIO!

-¡PERO PARA HACER ESO LA FUERZA DE ESA MAGIA SERA MUY FUERTE Y DESTRUCTIVA, NADIE PODRÍA SOPORTARLA… PARA ESO QUERÍA MI INVESTIGACIÓN, CON EL MAGITANIO LOGRARÍA COMBINARSE CON TODO ESE MANÁ NEGATIVO SIN CORRER EL RIESGO DE QUE LO BORRARA, TENIENDO LAS EXPERIENCIAS DE TODOS A LOS QUE CORROMPIÓ, PERO NO ME EXPLICO PORQUE NO HA HECHO ESTO HASTA HOY, DE QUE TUVO MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES LAS TUVO!

-¡PORQUE COMO LO INDICASTE, A EL SE LE BORRO SU MEMORIA, TOMANDO LAS TUYAS, SEGURO EXPERIMENTANDO ENCONTRÓ QUE PODÍA HACER ESO, EMPEZANDO A RECORDAR POCO A POCO SU MALVADO PLAN, DEBEMOS DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE RECUPERE SU PROPIA CONCIENCIA, EL SI BUSCA QUE TODOS NOS FUNDAMOS CON EN LA OSCURIDAD Y EL VACÍO, NO QUIERE NI ARMONÍA Y CAOS, SOLO QUIERE LA NADA!

-¡No puedo creer que lo que dices tenga mucho sentido Celestia, eso busca borrar todo! –señalo Doll llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¡Irónicamente al tomar mi coraje hacia ti lo detuvo de hacerlo por varias lunas, y yo podía detenerlo también un poco, pero ahora ya sé porque no me deja manipularlo igual, ya eso debe estar despertando, se le debe eliminar antes ya que cuando me cubrió note que eso es solo crueldad sin un dejo de otra cosa, ni la ker es como esa criatura, debes avisarle a tus súbditos y al draconequs, pero en serio no sé cómo podamos lograrlo, tengo el temor que si utilizo a eso como teléfono lo pueda despertar por la información, y tú no puedes conectarte con Daybreaker, no tienes ningún tipo de magia aquí como yo!

-Que no podamos aprovechar el maná de aquí no significa que no exista amigo mío, el claro ejemplo son las pantallas que nos torturan. –Dijo Celestia levantando se y empezando a ver a sus alrededores. -¿Dime Action, todo este tiempo has tenido las necesidades comunes que cuando estabas en Equestria?

-Pues no tengo el fuego solo porque se ve bonito Celestia, como notaras aquí el ambiente es muy frio, y no sé porque me da hambre y sed, hay plantas que saben horrible, y el agua es muy salobre, si no he muerto es porque ya lo estoy desde antes, creo que estos síntomas son como cuando pierdes una extremidad, crees que eso sigue ahí a pesar de que ya sabes que no, es psicosomático, al comer y beber me da un efecto placebo…

-¡Yo creo que no amigo, hay algo más en esto, pero después lo discutimos! –Entonces Celestia empieza a cavar, entonces saca de la tierra una Ágata cornalina. -¡Si, sabía que podía encontrar esto!

-Celestia no sé porque haces esto, aquí está lleno de gemas, las cuales son inútiles.

-Te equivocas Doll, parece ser que solo son piedras, pero sabes que algunas tienen propiedades mágicas.

-Eso ya lo sé, intente hacer algo con ellas pero no paso absolutamente nada…

-Porque estoy segura que no sabías manejarlas Doll, te especializaste en metales, no en cristales. -Interrumpió Celestia a Doll mientras volvía a cavar, encontrando ahora un jaspe. -¡Si encuentro las gemas correctas podre eliminar nuestro bloqueo de auras, así lograré por lo menos un momento hablar con Twilight, y en el mejor de los casos conseguiré enfrentar a mi lado oscuro!

-¡¿Qué, cómo es posible que sepas esto Celestia?!

-¡Aprendí algo de cristaloterapia por parte de mi padre, me dijo que no siempre podría confiar que mi magia de alicornio me ayudara, y tan solo lo hice ya que me gustaban las cosas brillantes, gracias papi por obligarme a aprender esto! –Dijo Celestia sacando un cristal ocre del suelo, lo vio y lo aventó lejos. -¡Este cristal en lugar de abrirnos el aura nos va bloquear más, Doll necesito que tú también escaves, los cristales que encuentres enséñamelos, para escoger los que nos puedan servir, necesitamos una gran cantidad de estos por el ambiente negativo de aquí!

-¡¿De verdad piensas que con este absurdo podremos hacer algo Celestia?!

-¡SI LO CREO, Y TAMBIÉN NECESITO QUE LO CREAS TÚ! –Señalo la princesa viendo a Action Doll. -¡TENEMOS LA MAGIA BLOQUEADA, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO EXISTA, MI PADRE ME ENSEÑO QUE SE PUEDE PONIENDO LOS CRISTALES EN DETERMINADO ORDEN SE PUEDE LIBERAR EL CAMPO MÁGICO BLOQUEADO, PERO YO NO PUEDO HACERLO EN MI MISMA, TIENES QUE HACERLO POR MI!

-¡¿ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE REALICE ESE RITUAL EXTRAÑO, CUANDO DE VERDAD NO SE NADA DE ESO?!

-¡SI TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO, COMO TU ME PEDISTE QUE HICIERA LA PÓCIMA QUE TANTO NECESITABAS! – Respondió Celestia viéndose muy estresada. -¡Descuida, como esa vez Starswirl me guio yo te voy a guiar a ti, de verdad me gustaría hacerlo contigo para que pudieras recuperar tu cuerpo, pero como ya dijiste tu vínculo con él se rompió por esa oscuridad, por favor ayúdame para salvar a mis hermanos ponys de esa cosa, no quiero que sufran en el abismo para siempre!

-Ahora estamos al revés que la última vez, tú me estas suplicando a mí Celestia. –Dijo despectivamente Doll al ver como Celestia se hincaba suplicando su ayuda. –Sabes hace algunos momentos me habría provocado gracia y satisfacción verte así, y te hubiera humillado más como lo hiciste tú, pero ahora… -Entonces tomo un palo y se a escavar lo más rápido que podía. -¡Pero esto está más allá de todo el coraje que te tenga, los importante ahora es salvar al mundo, no importa qué clase de seres seamos, de verdad deseo que puedas ayudar a tu alumna Celestia, que no le pase a los seres que siguen en el mundo lo mismo que a mi pueblo!

-¡Muchas gracias joven alquimista, no sé como pero te recompensare por este favor que me estás haciendo, y pagare la desgracia de tu pueblo, de una manera u otra! –Menciono Celestia revisando rápidamente los cristales que desenterraban, cuando se escuchó una voz muy imponente en todo ese sitio. –TAL VEZ DESPUÉS DE QUE LOGREN LO PRIMERO QUE BUSCAN PUEDA AYUDARLES UN POCO CON ESO COMPAÑEROS.

-¡MIERDA, DARK DOLL YA NOS DESCUBRIÓ! –Se preocupó mucho Celestia al oír tan imponente voz, perro el joven alquimista si dejo de buscar en ese momento, pero algo en la voz lo hizo sentir muy feliz, como fue la última vez antes de entrar al palacio de los padres del sol y la luna, cuando estuvo con la ser que le gustaba.

-Ya termino el breviario cultural Butt Flamed, podemos continuar con el evento principal de este capítulo. –Menciono Discord vestido como danzante hawaiano haciendo malabares con dos antorchas encendidas por la alicornio oscura, esta se le veía totalmente furiosa mostrando sus afilados colmillos.-Te recomiendo que mejor te rindieras y que te vayas a buscar la parte que rechazaste, ya que sin esta eres una Pobre potranca incompleta, no me ganaras ni a mí ni a mi esposa así, tal es el ejemplo que todo este rato no has podido atinarnos un golpecito, mientras nosotros no te hemos atacado para no herir a Sun Butt.

-¡Te equivocas monstruo, yo soy tan superior a ustedes degenerados que no han podido acercarse a mí con sus míseros ataques, yo soy la diosa del sol, no pueden compararse conmigo un sucio bufón que desperdicia el gran poder que no sé cómo consiguió, debí romperte cuando te volviste piedra las dos veces, pero mi parte patética me lo impidió, pero ahora no tengo esa restricción, te torturare a lo máximo por traer el desorden a mi dominios, tu pagaras junto con Twilight la traición a su raza alicornio teniendo descendencia bastarda contigo, después de todo lo que hice por ella me lo paga haciendo ese crimen contra la naturaleza! –Entonces Daybreaker dispara su rayo solar de su cuerno, Discord mueve sus antorchas para absorber el rayo, pero no fue necesario, el rayo lavanda de Twilight desvía el ataque de la alicornio de fuego hacia arriba en una parábola, explotando fuertemente cuando toca el suelo. -¡Y dale con lo mismo, deja de defender a este monstruo Sparkle, deja que lo elimine y tal vez te tenga piedad, te volveré tan poderosa como yo y trataremos de purificar a tus hijas de la influencia de este fenómeno!

-¡No gracias, así como están mis angelitos son perfectas, y ya tuve no solo una, sino dos experiencias con mi lado oscuro, una tercera seria tres veces que lo que uno puede soportar! –Expuso Twilight disparando de nuevo su rayo de magia, igual Daybreaker lo hizo, empezando un enfrentamiento directo entre ambas, se anulaban un disparo para volver a atacar de esa manera.-¡¿Sabes Celestia?! ¡Cuando era todavía un humilde unicornio me pregunte porque demonios tenía que enfrentar a malditos desgraciados! … sin ofender mi amor.

-No hay problema Twily, la verdad decirme así es lo menos que puedes hacer para describirme.

-Pero desde hace mucho ya no entras en ese grupo Discord… ¡Como sea, tú me enviabas como si fuera un soldado, lo cual definitivamente no era a enfrentar a los seres malignos como si nada junto con mis hermanas, mientras tu no hacías prácticamente nada! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tuvimos mucha suerte que a ninguno de nuestros enemigos nos subestimaran y por eso no quisieran matarnos, y no digas que era para probarme, yo ni loca enviara a mis niñas a hacer algo así, sean lo poderosas que sean!

-¡¿Para qué arriesgarme yo, si podía hacer que la basura que tengo por súbditos podría hacer mi trabajo sucio por mí?! –Contesto malignamente Daybreaker, al escuchar esa respuesta a Twilight se le salieron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. -¡Mi lado bueno decía que era para lograr que tu crecieras, cosa que milagrosamente ocurrió, ya que se decía que tú eras una especie de elegida, pero la verdad que estuvo adentro de ella subconscientemente es que debía usarte como carne de cañón! ¡¿A poco crees que no tenía planes de contingencia para usar contra mi maldita hermana, tu consolador, contra la asquerosa mosca y sus insectos come mierda, contra el perro de Sombra, e incluso contra esa unicornio llorona y Dark Doll?! ¡Incluso ya viste como me deshice de la vaca, lo iba a hacer desde que me fue a ver, pero mi lado patético hizo lo que ya sabes!

-Twilight no le hagas caso, lo que dice no es verdad. –Discord consoló a ver a Twilight llorar. –Sabes bien que Celestia nunca pensaría usarte como un títere, ella de verdad creía que tú te volverías lo que eres ahora, la hechicera más sabia, ella tenía la confianza que podías superar todo eso, y lo lograste, y si tenía otros planes de contingencia es porque era lo más prudente, incluso tu harías lo mismo en su lugar, aun creyendo fuertemente en tu primer plan.

-Lo se mi amor, pero aun así… siento que lo que Dijo Daybreaker tiene algo de verdad.

-Pues eso discútelo con Celestia cuando la rescatemos, ya que esta cosa lo único que hará es enrollarte con sus palabras huecas. –Indico Discord notando que Twilight tenía esa duda desde que llego a Ponyville. –Por ahora no pienses en eso, estamos en una situación donde no podemos perder la concentración, nuestro objetivo es encontrar no solo a tu maestra, también a Manzanita I, y detener a ese Dark Doll para que nuestra descendencia tenga un futuro brillante.

-Tienes razón Discord, no dejare que me envuelvan sus palabras para romperme, como tú lo lograste la primera vez, Hablare con mi maestra seriamente después de esto, pero ahora voy a estar muy concentrada, como cuando me enfrente a Tyrek. –Menciono la princesa recobrando su porte de alicornio, haciendo brillar enormemente su cuerno, iba a disparar un rayo mayor que incluso cuando enfrento al centauro solo, y Discord se preparó para chasquear no solo con sus dos garras, también con su cola, iba a atacar con todo. -¡Escucha demonio, tal vez nuestro nivel sea parejo, pero yo tengo a mi soporte a mi lado, y tú no tienes nada, te podemos desaparecer si queremos, pero eres parte de alguien que amo mucho, por eso te pido que uses tu sentido común y te rindas!

-¿Así que esas tenemos? –Se preguntó la yegua oscura con una mueca de desagrado, vio que la pareja real de Ponyville no dudaría en atacarla, entonces apago su cuerno. –Bueno, entonces no me dejan opción…

-Ya era hora que notaras que no podrías vencernos las dos juntos…

-¡Espera Discord, algo está mal! –Indicó Twi deteniendo a su marido quien ya iba a poner a Daybreaker bajo custodia. -¡Siento que su magia negra en vez de calmarse esta hirviendo totalmente, como si fuera gas dentro de un recipiente que está a punto de estallar!

-¡Solo por ser el elemento de la magia te diste cuenta Twilight, debiste dejar que Discord se me acercara, para que su muerte fuera rápida, pero ahora tanto el cómo tú van a sufrir un tormento tal que desearan nunca haberse conocido! –Grito furiosa Daybreaker concentrado todo su poder del sol en ella, empezando todo su cuerpo a arder. -¡Esto era solo para ti Sparkle, pero creo que puedo atender al engendro con esto igual, esto era lo que tenía pensado hacerte tu maestra patética si es que te volvías una amenaza, pero ahora yo te aplicare porque realmente te aborrezco desde que decidiste traicionar a tu raza juntándote con un animal!

-¡YA TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO ME VOY A DEJAR EMBAUCAR POR TI! –Grito Twilight Disparando su gran rayo de magia para noquear a Daybreaker, a punto de darle la alicornio oscura relincha fuerte explotando toda su aura, deteniendo el ataque y emanando mucho magia solar, Discord se cubrió a sí mismo y a Twi en un gran muñeco de nieve gigante, la onda calórica casi al mismo momento de pasar derritió completamente la nieve, notando que la alicornio lavanda puso otro escudo sobre ellos. -¡Dis mi amor si no haces eso nos rostizamos, si no fuera por tu nieve mágica mi escudo se habría vuelto una especie de horno por todo ese calor!

-Definitivamente son tal para cual Sparkle, Discord, en lugar de aceptar morirse rápido y prácticamente sin dolor continúan retándome, malditos idiotas. –Comento Daybreaker saliendo volando de donde provoco su explosión, ahora prácticamente era un ser completamente hecho de fuego, su antes pelaje blanco eran llamas blancas vivas, y su cutie mark ardía realmente como si fuera un sol maligno. -¡Ahora van a sentir como los cocino a fuego lento miserables, para después tragármelos a término medio, y con eso obtendré su magia, para eliminar a ese anabelchucky de una buena vez y para siempre!

-¡Y creí que yo decía cosas desagradables para chingar, pero tú no solo las dices, de verdad deseas hacerlas! –Dijo Discord chasqueando sus dos garras y su cola, apareciendo un gran hidrante. -¡De verdad no quería hacer esto para no herir a Kai Kai, pero no me dejas muchas opciones, espero que no se te rompan los huesos con el baño que te voy a dar, contén la respiración sombra! –Entonces Discord abre completamente el hidrante lanzado una cantidad de agua inimaginable, pero antes de que tocara a Daybreaker esta hace un tornado de fuego riéndose de una manera muy perturbada, ese fuego evaporo completamente el agua a presión de Discord en segundos, llegando el hidrante haciéndolo explotar, Discord se tele transporta para evitar que la explosión, pero de algún modo Daybreaker se tele transporta junto con él. -¡¿QUÉ CHINGADERAS… CÓMO LOGRASTE ESTO?!

-¡PORQUE YO SOY LA VERDADERA DIVINIDAD EN EQUESTRIA, SOY MAS PODEROSA QUE LA PATÉTICA DE MI HERMANA Y MIS DÉBILES PADRES, YO SOY LA LUZ QUE ELIMINARA A LOS ERRORES DE LA NATURALEZA COMO TÚ DISCORD! –Dijo Daybreaker mientras empezaba a brillar intensamente, se estaba preparando para hacer una detonación solar de nuevo. -¡ES HORA DE DESAPARECER MONSTRUO, QUE TENGAS SUERTE EN REGENERARTE CUANDO TUS ÁTOMOS CAMBIEN A OTRA COSA CUANDO LOS QUEME!

-¡RAYOS Y CENTELLAS! –Discord se atemorizo en serio, ni él podría escapar a un ataque de esa magnitud. -¡Detente Celestia, si haces esto vas a tomar un camino del cual no podrás regresar!

-¡¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LA VIDA DE UN SER TAN MISERABLE COMO TÚ?! ¡SI HABRÍA PODIDO TE HABRÍA EXTERMINADO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI, TU NO MERECÍAS SER CONVERTIDO EN PIEDRA, TAN SOLO POR TU ESPANTOSO ASPECTO SOLO MERECES LA TORTURA ETERNA, AHORA ES HORA QUE EMPIECES TU TORMENTO ETERNO, ARDE EN LAS LLAMAS DEL TÁRTARO PARA SIEMPRE DRACONEQUS, HORRIPILANTE BESTIA! –Entonces Daybreaker explota completamente su esfera de energía, provocando una gran terrible radiación, al bajar el calor todo el lugar estaba al rojo vivo. -¡Ah, la maravillosa purificación del fuego, así purificare Equestria, solo los ponys superiores sobrevivirán, mientras los otros se retuercen para siempre en el fuego del abismo eterno, seres como ellos y tú no merecen ni pisar el suelo que toco Discord, tu sola existencia me repugna, como me repugnan las primates de las lamias y anabelchucky, bestias espantosas como ustedes no debería existir ni como esclavos, mucho menos tener ideologías y sentimientos, USTEDES ABERRACIONES NO TIENEN ALMA Y VERDADEROS PENSAMIENTOS, TAN SOLO SON OBJETOS QUE SOLO SERVIRÁN PARA ALIMENTAR MI FUEGO SAGRADO!

-Tal vez la apariencia de Discord no esté… dentro del rango de lo que nos fijamos los ponys físicamente, pero yo no me enamore de su apariencia, tampoco de sus poderes, ya que él me ha dicho que puede convertirse en mi pony ideal de mis sueños de juventud, yo me enamoré de su graciosa, bella y leal alma, la cual es lo más hermoso que existe, tan es así que mis angelitos son de los seres más hermosos de la creación. –Dijo apareciendo entre el humo Twilight, de sus dos cascos salieron dos espadas mágicas brillando intensamente en lavanda y humeando, corto el ataque de Daybreaker y protegió a Discord personalmente, ya que este perdió el sentido por el ataque. –Pero tú maldita dudas de la existencia del alma del que es dueño de la mía, quien desprecia a los demás por ser diferente es la más horrible y asquerosa bestia dentro de lo que tenga por alma, no importando que en el exterior sea bella, por eso tu miserable ERES TAN HORRIBLEMENTE GROTESCA JUNTO CON TU AMO!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A TU REINA Y MAESTRA ASÍ SPARKLE?!

-¡TU NO ERES MI MAESTRA, YA NO TENGO NADA QUE APRENDER DE TI DAYBREAKER! –Gritó llorando Twilight, ya no sentía nada de la princesa Celestia dentro de la alicornio oscura, cuando enfrento a Nightmare Moon sintió algo bueno en ella, como lo sintió con Rarity y Skydancer en su momento, ya no podía tener confianza en la yegua que tenía enfrente. -¡Monstruo, ya no dejare que lastimes a nadie más, y mucho menos dejare que corrompas a mis niñas!

-¡MIRA QUE VALIENTE, PERO RESPÓNDEME ESTO TWILIGHT! ¡¿CÓMO ME VAS A DETENER, SI NO TIENES LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE PUEDES VENCERME Y SUPERARME A MI, LA QUE ENSEÑO CASI TODO LO QUÉ SABES DE MAGIA, LA QUE AHORA USA SUS PODERES SIN RESTRICCIONES SENTIMENTALES COMO TU?¡

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¡YO NO INSINUÓ NADA TWILIGHT, YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD, NO IMPORTA QUE TE HALLAN ENSEÑADO LA MOMIA JUNTO CON EL MALDITO MUDO Y LA ASQUEROSA CULEBRA, YO AHORA VOY A USAR EL PODER QUE TENIA SELLADO MI PARTE DÉBIL, MIENTRAS QUE TU LIMITÁNDOTE EN USAR TUS PODERES OSCUROS NO ESTAS A MI ALTURA, NUNCA LO ESTUVISTE, SI TE MANDABA A HACER MI TRABAJO ES PORQUE NECESITABA A UNA PENDEJA QUE LO HICIERA, POR ESO SHIMMER SE LARGO, POR SER UNA COBARDE QUE NO CUMPLIÓ CON SU DESTINO, PERO TU NACISTE PARA SER MI ESCLAVA, SOLO ESE ES TU OBJETIVO DE VIDA, SERVIRME HASTA TU ULTIMO ALIENTO O DEJARME QUE TE MATE PARA TENER LOS PODERES QUE NO MERECES!

-No puede ser… que solo me enseñaras para eso, para que aprovecharas MIS HABILIDADES Y ME USARAS COM UN ARMA… ¡NO LO CREO, LA CELESTIA QUE QUIERO Y RESPETO ME ENSEÑO PARA QUE YO PUDIERA CRECER Y LOGRAR ME POTENCIAL, MOSTRÁNDOME MIS ERRORES, Y SI ME MANDABA CONTRA VARIOS ENEMIGOS ES PORQUE ELLA TENIA MUCHA FE EN MI, COMO YO SE LA TENGO A TODOS COMPAÑEROS AHORA!

-¡MUY BIEN IDIOTA, VEO QUE LO QUE CREES NUNCA VOY A HACER QUE LO DUDES, ASÍ QUE TE DIRÉ LO QUE ES VERDADERAMENTE, MI PARTE DÉBIL SI CREÍA EN TI Y EN TU POTENCIAL, PERO UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE ELLA SI QUERÍA USARTE A TI COMO LO QUE ERES, UN SIERVO, ADEMÁS DE TENERTE MUCHA ENVIDIA POR SER TAN AFÍN CON LA MAGIA Y POR OTRA COSA QUE DE VERDAD NO DEBERÍAS TENER!

-¡YA DEJA DE LADRAR ZORRA DEL DEMONIO, NUNCA TE VOY A CREER QUE CELESTIA INTENTABA APROVECHARSE DE MI!

-¡NI SIQUIERA SABES MENTIR TWILIGHT, SE NOTA EN TU TONO Y EN TU MALDITA MIRADA QUE YA DUDAS DE LA QUE FUERA TU MAESTRA! –Se burló Daybreaker, haciendo que Twilight se quedara completamente callada, de verdad la yegua oscura le metió dudas a Twilight, siendo estas muy válidas ¿Cómo saber que la princesa arrogante todavía existía dentro de la gran gobernante, y que subconscientemente hiciera que la princesa buscara a ponys dotados, para aprovecharse de ellos después? En todas las veces que enfrento a enemigos la princesa casi nunca peleaba junto con ella, y cuando lo hacía prácticamente era vencida de inmediato cómo en la boda de su hermano, ¿Por qué ella no acepto tener toda la magia alicornio, era por la causa que dijo o por querer tener su pellejo a salvo de Tyrek, dándole e este otra carnada? Entonces Twilight vio que lo que le dijo Starlight una vez era cierto, no era parcial, siempre la considero un ser perfecto a pesar de conocer sus fallos, haciéndola creer ciegamente en ella, pero ahora su visión de esta se quebró completamente. -¡ES CIERTO, ES CIERTO LO QUE DICES, CELESTIA NUNCA ME VIO COMO SU IGUAL, NI SIQUIERA CÓMO SU ALUMNA, ME VIO CÓMO ALGO QUE PODÍA USAR PARA SU BENEFICIO!

-¡BIENVENIDA A LA VERDADERA MONARQUÍA TWILIGHT, EN DONDE LA SOBERANA ES QUIEN MERECE TENERLO TODO POR SU SANGRE DIVINA, MIENTRAS QUE SERES COMO TÚ SOLO EXISTEN PARA FACILITARNOS LA EXISTENCIA, ESO PENSÉ DESDE QUE NACÍ Y NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR, TODO LO QUE HICE ANTES FUE SOLO PARA CONTROLARLOS COMPLETAMENTE GUSANOS!

-¡PUES LOS GUSANOS VAN A APAGARTE, MALDITA PERRA! –Relinchó Twilight completamente fuera de sí, ya perdiendo casi toda la esperanza de recuperar a su amada mentora. -¡Ya no permitiré que nos sigas usando, ningún pony u otro ser se le puede quitar el libre albedrio, ya no nos manipularas para sigas estando cómoda, voy a rebelarme contra tus abusos, con razón Dis, Luna y Flutters te despreciaban, vieron a la bestia que eras por dentro Daybreaker, la bestia que ahora veo yo!

-(¡POBRE IDIOTA, DE NUEVO TE MANIPULE, HICE GERMINAR LA SEMILLA DE DUDA SOBRE CELESTIA, AL CONSIDERAR QUE ESTA TE USO YA NO LA CONSIDERAS TU AMIGA, VOLVIENDO TU AMOR EN ODIO, Y POR ESO TU ELEMENTO SE OPACO, AHORA NO PODRÁS VENCERME JAMÁS!) ¡YA ERA HORA QUE POR FIN MEDIO PENSARAS NIÑA! ¡¿AHORA QUE VAS A HACER, CUBRIRME CON BRILLITOS PARA QUE VEA MIS ERRORES AUNQUE NO ESTÉN TUS CINCO AMIGUITAS?! Es cierto, son cuatro, ya que la mugrosa campesina iletrada bastarda con pecas se murió como lo que era, una sucia manzana podrida que cayó del árbol antes de madurar.

-¡TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR SUCIA SÚCUBO! –El insulto que dio Daybreaker a Apple Jack fue con lo que perdió completamente la serenidad Twilight, afilo sus sables mágicos lo más que pudo y se arrojó contra su rival con la firme decisión cortarla completamente. -¡ALGUIEN QUIEN NO CONOCE EL RESPETO NO TIENE DERECHO… NO TIENE DERECHO A INSULTAR A UNA GRAN YEGUA COMO AJ!

-¡ESO NO ES INSULTAR POBRE PERRA INMADURA, TODO LO QUE DIJE DE ESA SUCIA IGNORANTE ES NADA MAS QUE LA VERDAD, YO SIEMPRE HE D4ESPRECIADO A LOS INSECTOS DE PLANTAS COMO ELLA, PATÉTICOS SERES CON UN TALENTO COMPLETAMENTE INTRASCENDENTAL!

-¡SI NO FUERA POR PONYS CON UN TALENTO "INTRASCENDENTAL" COMO MAL INDICASTE TE HABRÍAS MUERTO DE HAMBRE DESDE HACE SIGLOS, SUCIA ESTÚPIDA CLASISTA! –Dijo Twilight empezando a lanzar rayos mágicos muy poderosos, entonces Daybreaker empieza a lanzar la suya propia, empezando una confrontación de dos alicornios muy fuertes, haciendo esta recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo Nightmare Moon con Celestia hace 1,000 años, y como en esa pelea la yegua oscura tenia ventaja sobre la otra, pero Twilight estaba tan enojada que no lo había notado. -¡NO CREAS QUE PR SER MI MENTORA PUEDES CONTENERME DAYBREAKER, YO APRENDÍ MUCHO MAS CUANDO ME MANDASTE A PONYVILLE, Y ESTE CONOCIMIENTO HARÁ QUE YO AL FINAL TE DERROTE!

-¡POBRE ESTÚPIDA, TUS SUCIOS BRILLITOS QUE APRENDISTE EN ESA ALDEA REPULSIVA NO TE SERVIRÁN, IGUAL LO QUE TE ENSEÑO EL MISERABLE TUERTO O EL ANCIANO AL QUE ODIO MAS QUE TU! –Se burló Daybreaker de la amenaza de Twilight, lo que hace que ella se desespere mas, haciendo que dispare con todo su fuerza a la alicornio oscura. -¡¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?! ¡TAN SOLO ERES UNA GRAN DECEPCIÓN TWILIGHT, A TODOS LOS QUE CUIDE ME DECEPCIONAN, MISERABLES GUSANOS! –Dijo la princesa del sol corrupta lanzando un rayo mucho más pequeño que el de la princesa de la amistad, desapareciendo sin mucha dificultad su ataque mientras continuaba el de ella. -¡FRACASADA INÚTIL, YO SOY PRÁCTICAMENTE QUIEN CONTROLA TÚ PODER INDIRECTAMENTE, SOY DAYBREAKER, LA AMA Y SEÑORA DEL SOL Y DE LAS ESTRELLAS, TU SOLO ERES UN GUSANO QUE TUVO LA SUERTE QUE ME INTERESARA UN POCO EN ELLA PARA AYUDARME A CONTROLAR A LOS RASTREROS, SOLO SIRVEN PARA CUMPLIR MIS DESEOS A COSTA DE SU VIDA!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –Gritaba desesperada teniendo la cabeza llena de dudas, pensado en eso no noto que el rayo de Daybreaker le iba a dar de lleno, antes de que recibiera el impacto Discord viéndose muy golpeado la quita del rango del tiro, cuando ese rayo toco tierra exploto muy violentamente borrando esa parte de las ruinas del pueblo en un gran cráter. -¡Discord, estas muy mal herido, y todo por mi culpa!

-¡Tranquilízate Twilight, esas dudas que te plantaron en tu cabeza no te permiten que te comportes como normalmente lo haces, no notaste que casi te hace esa cosa cenizas, yo no quiero que las gemelas te pierdan, todavía tienes mucho que enseñarles! –Mencionó Discord señalando lo que ocurrió con esa explosión, dándose cuenta Twilight espantándose horriblemente. -¡Trata de serenarte, yo sé que con solo palabras uno se puede confundir mucho, así lo hice contigo cuando te conocí en Canterlot y me manipulo el difunto Tyrek hace varias lunas!

-¡Lo se Discord, pero el problema está en que ya perdí la fe de recuperar a Celestia… PORQUE AHORA PIENSO QUE CELESTIA ME MANIPULO PARA HACER SU TRABAJO SUCIO, SUBCONSCIENTEMENTE POR LO MENOS!

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS TWILIGHT, CELESTIA SIEMPRE VIO EN TI A LA PRINCESA QUE ERES AHORA, POR ESO SIEMPRE CONFIÓ EN TI EN QUE PODRÍAS RESOLVER LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ELLA NO PUDO LOGRAR!

-¡YA NO PUEDO VERLO ASÍ, CELESTIA SIEMPRE TUVO OTRAS UNICORNIOS COMO ME TENIA A MI, COMO LO FUE SUNSET ANTES QUE YO, QUERÍA A UNA UNICORNIO QUE ENFRENTARA LOS PROBLEMAS MIENTRAS ELLA DISFRUTABA LA VIDA SIN RIESGOS, Y CUANDO NOS VOLVIMOS PORTADORAS ELLA DE VERDAD AGRADECIÓ ESO , YA QUE AHORA A NOSOTRAS NOS PASARÍAN FÁCILMENTE ESA RESPONSABILIDAD, ELLA NUNCA ME QUISO, ELLA ME VE COMO DOLL VEÍA A SKYLI CON SUS COMPAÑEROS, ME VE COMO UN ARMA, NO COMO ALGUIEN YA DIGAS DE SU FAMILIA, POR LO MENOS DE COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO, ME ENGAÑO, Y YO DE VERDAD LA QUIERO A PESAR DE TODO LO MALO QUE ME HA HECHO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA MAESTRA EN LA QUE ENTREGUÉ MI ESPERANZA EN SUS DECISIONES NO EXISTE?!

-¡YA ERA HORA QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA ESTÚPIDA, TU NUNCA FUISTE MI IGUAL, ERES TAN SOLO UNA HERRAMIENTA, Y AHORA USTEDES DOS VAN A PAGAR SU PECADO DE CONTAMINAR LA SANGRE ALICORNIO CON SU DEGENERACIÓN, LA ÚNICA MANERA DE LIMPIAR ESE CRIMEN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA ES HACIENDO UNA PURIFICACIÓN CON EL FUEGO MAS PURO! –Al terminar de relinchar Daybreaker hace una espiral de llamas alcanzando temperaturas cercanas al de una estrella joven, Discord al ver que Twilight estaba completamente incapacitada por todo lo que ha pasado hace lo que nunca había pensado hacer en la vida, dispara con sus garra izquierda un gran rayo de su magia anárquica mientras sostenía a su yegua con la derecha, ambos ataque se chocan increíblemente emparejándose en su fuerzas. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE PATÉTICO PODER VENIDO DE UN POBRE FENÓMENO ESPANTOSO PUEDA DETENER MI PODER SAGRADO?!

-¡LE ADVERTÍ A TU CREADOR QUE NO HABÍA SACADO TODA MI FUERZA NUNCA, FELICITACIONES BRUJA, TU LO LOGRASTE AL MARTIRIZAR A MI AMADA TWILIGHT, NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE LE HALLAS ROTO LA FE EN LOS DEMÁS!

-¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS MATARTE TU MISMO OJETE, TU LA HICISTE PERDER ESO CUANDO LA CONOCISTE HIPÓCRITA, AL MOSTRAR LA VERDADERA CARA DE SUS SUPUESTAS AMIGAS. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESAS SON SU VERDADERO SER, MENTIRA, CODICIA, APATÍA, FURIA, CRUELDAD Y ANTIPATÍA!

-¡Es cierto que yo la hice sufrir mucho, y por eso la voy a defender hasta las últimas consecuencias! –Menciono Discord esforzándose más en su ataque, al escuchar eso Twilight lo voltea a ver con los ojos bien abiertos sin decir nada. -¡Ella es un ángel que me perdono a mí que soy prácticamente un sucio y bajo demonio mis pecados, no solo una sino varias veces, tantas que he perdido la cuenta, si me mato como dices tú no podría compensarla por ser tan gentil y buena conmigo, tampoco lograría agradecerle por volverme padre junto con ella, es más ni siquiera viviendo para siempre JAMÁS LOGRARÍA ESTAR A CASCO CON ELLA, PERO ME CONFORMO CON VERLA FELIZ, PERO TU AL ARREBATARLE ESO TE GANASTE TODA MI HOSTILIDAD, APESTOSA BRUJA DEL TÁRTARO, TU ERES UN PARÁSITO QUE USANDO EL CUERPO DE UNA DE LAS PONYS QUE MAS QUIERE INTENTA DESTRUIR SU NOBLE ESPÍRITU, Y POR ESO TÚ YA NO TIENES SALVACIÓN, NUNCA DEBISTE LASTIMAR A LA MADRE DE MIS HIJAS Y A ESTAS NO DEBISTE NI MENCIONARLAS, COMO MI OBLIGACIÓN POR SER SU PADRE Y COMPAÑERO VOY A DESAPARECERTE PARA QUE NO LAS SIGAS LASTIMANDO!

-Discord… tú ya no me debes nada… ya te perdone… yo soy la que ahora te debe a ti… tú me hiciste volver a sonreír, me salvaste de cometer un gran error y más importante… ambos nos dimos a nuestros angelitos del orden y del caos… -Dijo en voz baja Twilight abrazando más fuerte a su pareja, gesto que ve Daybreaker, provocándola al extremo. -¡MISERABLE TRAIDORA DEPRAVADA, ESE CRIMEN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA QUE HICIERON NI YÉNDOSE AL TÁRTARO LO PODRÁN PAGAR EN NINGÚN TIEMPO, Y POR ESO LOS VOY A ENVIAR A LUGAR DONDE NO EXISTE LA FRATERNIDAD NI LA ANARQUÍA, LOS ENVIARE A DONDE REALMENTE NO EXISTE NADA, PARA QUE SUS ALMAS SE PIERDAN EN ESE ABISMO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD! –Entonces Daybreaker literalmente arde completamente, aumentando también su ataque, transformando su espiral llameante en una gran llamarada solar magnética, deshaciendo la defensa de Discord y yendo rápidamente hacia la pareja. -¡LO SIENTO CEREBRITO , YO QUERÍA PROTEGERTE HASTA EL FINAL! –Menciono el draconequs abrazando totalmente a Twilight cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo. –Ya no sufras mi vida, no puedo reclamarte nada, hiciste todo lo que podías, incluso más, te lo agradezco, es una pena no ver a las gemelas como unas lindas señoritas, confió que los demás al no tener mis traumas detendrán a Daybreaker, te amo Discord, y siempre te amare aunque desaparezca.

-Igual yo Twi. –Entonces la pareja se dio lo que pensaron que sería su último beso, en el momento justo donde la llamarada les dio, explotando la energía muy violentamente. -¡JA, JA, JA, JA, HASTA NUNCA BESTIAS, AL FIN Y AL CABO USTEDES NUNCA FUERON RIVAL PARA LA GRANDIOSA Y PODEROSA DAYBREAKER, VAYAN CON APPLE JACK, TYREK Y RABIA A LA NADA!


	49. Taiji

**Capítulo XLIX.**

 **Taiji.**

Daybreaker se reía completamente sin control, había lanzado un terrible ataque sobre Twilight y Discord con su fuego diabólico, y no solo eso, logro que la alumna de Celestia perdiera la confianza que le tenía, haciéndola pensar que siempre se aprovechó de su relación, opacando con esto su conexión con su elemento, como lo logro el rey del caos hace años, pudiendo con esto superar sus poderes con su energía negativa. -¡MUÉRANSE DEGENERADOS ASQUEROSOS, VOY A ABSORBER SUS PODERES DESPUÉS DE MUERTOS, TU TWILIGHT ESCUCHA ESTO, VOY A VOLVER A TUS BASTARDAS MIS PERRAS DE ATAQUE, SERES INFERIORES NO MERECEN MEJOR TRATO MÍO, LA ALICORNIO PERFECTA, SIGAN PROFESANDO SU AMOR ASQUEROSO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL TÁRTARO!

-Consejo gratis espantosa, Nunca, pero nunca subestimes la fuerza que te puede dar el amor puro, cualquiera hace milagros con solo eso. –Se escuchó una voz muy rasposa dentro del fuego, extrañando a la alicornio, cuando se empezó a escuchar un zumbido que fue aumentando de a poco hasta formar un gran estruendo. -¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – Entonces hay una explosión arcoíris apagando completamente el fuego, Daybreaker vio que Rainbow Dash llego ahí, con la gran velocidad que consiguió al transformarse no pudo notarla la alicornio. -¡Sabes bruja, las habladoras creídas como tu son las que me dan más asco, sintiéndose superior a todos, noticias pendeja, la auto confianza no es lo mismo que la arrogancia, y yo sé mucho de eso! –Entonces Rainbow voltea a ver a sus amigos, estos habían perdido el conocimiento. –Lo lamento chicos, si hubiera sido un poco más rápida no les habría afectado el ataque de este gran pedazo de mierda.

-¡ASÍ QUE AHORA TENEMOS A LA 20% MAS GENIAL…Y TARADA DE RAINBOW DASH! –Dijo Daybreaker poniendo su mueca burlona aplaudiendo con sus cascos, logrando que Dash gruñera un poco mostrando un poco los dientes. -¡¿Así que decidiste que tú quieres irte a la nada antes de los enfermos sexuales?! ¡Entonces déjame cumplirte tu deseo, no sé cómo pudiste apagar mi fuego con tu truquito de feria, pero te aseguró que no volverás hacer ese milagro, un sucio pegaso salvaje cuyo mayor mérito es mover nubes no podrá contra la verdadera raza superior de ponis, los alicornios, yo puedo mover e incluso crear o destruir cuerpos celestes mientras tú la única habilidad que tienes es que te mueves muy rápido, pero pasa con los insectos comparándolos con animales de raza superior, tu eres una sucia mosca mientras que yo no soy otra bestias, SOY UNA DIOSA!

-¡FELICITACIONES IDIOTA, SI ME CONSIDERAS UNA MOSCA ME VALE! –Gritó Rainbow, notándose que no estaba molesta por el insulto, estaba molesta porque Daybreaker logro herir a sus amigos. -¡HASTA EL MAS PEQUEÑO Y HUMILDE ANIMAL TIENE DERECHO A EXISTIR, Y NADIE TIENE DERECHO A QUITARLES ESO, NI SIQUIERA UNA SUPUESTA DIOSA, ESO ME MOLESTA, PERO TU ME HICISTE ENFADAR AL EXTREMO AL TRATAR A MI HERMANA COMO SI FUERA UNA COSA DESECHABLE!

-¡PORQUE ES ESO REALMENTE PEGASO RETRASADA, TWILIGHT PRÁCTICAMENTE ES COMO UN PRESERVATIVO… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Antes que Daybreaker terminara su desagradable comparación Rainbow le llega a las milésimas, golpeándola directamente al pecho, la pegaso no sintió el calor del demonio por estar cubierta de su magia eléctrica. –Pegaso… insolente… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme sin mi permiso lengua larga?! ¡YO SOY DAYBREAKER, LA REINA Y DIOSA DEL SOL!

-¡PUEDES LLAMARTE COMO QUIERAS DEMONIO, PARA MI LOS ÚNICOS SOBERANOS QUE PUEDO Y QUIERO OBEDECER SON A LOS SOBERANOS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, A LA SEÑORA DE LA NOCHE, A LOS REYES DEL GOLDEN PALM, A LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DEL SOL, PERO A LOS QUE MAS LE DEBO MI LEALTAD SON A (NUNCA CREÍ DECIR ESTO) DISCORD Y A MI HERMANA TWILIGHT A LA QUE LE ROMPISTE SU FE, Y POR VAS A PAGARLO MUY CARO, ESA TORTURA PARA SU ALMA FUE PEOR QUE CUALQUIER TORTURA FÍSICA, VOY A HACERTE LO QUE QUERÍA DISCORD POR HACERLE PERDER LA FE EN SU HEROÍNA Y SEMBRÁNDOLE DUDAS EN SU NOBLE ALMA, MARTIRIZÁNDOLA CON ESTO!

-¡Yo no le sembré dudas Dash, más bien se las quite admitiendo lo que de verdad…!

-¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO, A MI A DIFERENCIA DE MI QUERIDA HERMANA SOY MAS DURA, Y POR ESO NO VOY A CAER CON ESO, VOY A DETENERTE SÚCUBO DEL FUEGO, PARA TRATAR DE AYUDAR A CELESTIA YA CON TODOS LOS DEMÁS!

-¡Pues debiste caer idiota, ya que ahora vas a sentir cómo la radiación te cocina a miles de grados, por lo menos ese par de enfermos se habrían ido juntos, en cambio tú te vas a ir como la perra sarnosa que eres, completamente sola!

-¡SI ME VOY NO VA A SER SOLA, VOY A LLEVARTE CONMIGO SI DA ESE CASO DEMONIO, PARA QUE NO LES HAGAS DAÑO NI A MIS HERMANOS Y A MIS SOBRINAS!

-¡YA QUISIERAS, UNA SUCIA RATA SUICIDA COMO TU NUNCA VA A DETENER AL TIGRE QUE TIENE ENFRENTE, TE CONSUMIRÉ CON MI PODER TU CUERPO Y ALMA DASH! –Entonces la alicornio y la pegaso se arrojan una sobre dando un golpe con sus cascos derechos, el de Daybreaker completamente ardiendo y el de Dash con una gran cantidad de electricidad multicolor, cuando ambos cascos chocaron hubo un gran destello eléctrico y de fuego, sintiéndose una gran presión en el aire, separando a ambas rivales más de lo que estaban al principio de golpe. -¡Maldita, no sé cómo tienes ese poder que no mereces, deberías estar casi muerta por pelear con Rabia y Diane antes, pero tu poder está casi intacto!

(Mi magia si está casi completa, ya que se recupera rápido… más no así mi resistencia física… me duelen todos los músculos) Pensó muy preocupada Rainbow a pesar de tener su rostro de seguridad, (No solo ya he peleado dos veces antes contra otros demonios, también le ayude a Collen que se llevara a los pequeños, espero que ya estén en un lugar seguro, después de dejarlos tomar camino entre al castillo y escuche esta pelea, no he tenido prácticamente algún reposo, y no sé cuánto voy a durar enfrentando a trasero flameado, parece que a ella no se le acaban las baterías y que tiene la misma habilidad de Scootalo, todo los golpes se le sanan de inmediato, es para que Twi y Discord la hubieran por lo menos dejado en el mismo estado como estoy yo ahora, si da cuenta Daybreaker de mi situación…) entonces la pegaso mira discretamente a sus amigos, entonces sonríe un poco. -(¡NO IMPORTA COMO ESTE, VOY A LUCHAR COMO SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO PARA PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA, NO ABANDONARE A NADIE POR MAS QUE LA SITUACIÓN ESTE MUY COMPROMETIDA, Y ESO INCLUYE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA!) ¡VAMOS BRUJA! ¡¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER?! ¡CON RAZÓN ENVOLVISTE A TWILIGHT CON TUS PARLOTEOS, SABIAS QUE DIRECTAMENTE NO PODRÍAS CON ELLA Y DISCORD JAMÁS!

-¡TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE PUEDO HACER HOCICONA, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR PROVOCAR AL PODEROSO SOL! –Relinchó completamente colérica Daybreaker escupiendo una gran llamarada, mientras Rainbow contraataco con el viento cortante cargado eléctricamente, mientras Discord reaccionaba lentamente. -¡Auch! Para ser el otro lado no esta tan peor… esperen seguimos aquí… ¿cómo? –Entonces el draconequs nota la pelea entre Dash y Daybreaker en el aire. –Vaya, es la marimacha, seguramente ya debe estar muy cansada… este idiota ya la hecho pelear muy seguido, es cierto que es Dash pero ella también tiene limitaciones… incluso yo las tengo… -Dijo Discord tratando de levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, no había un lugar que le doliera menos. –Necesito… recuperar un poco el aire… para ayudar a la marimacha… -Arrastrándose Discord se acerca a Twilight, quien parecía seguir inconsciente. -¡Bella durmiente despierta… ahora no tengo la fuerza para transformarme en el príncipe azul y despertarte con un beso cliché… no podemos desperdiciar magia… hay que ayudar a Dash para detener a Daybreaker y salvar a Celestia!

-No se puede salvar a Celestia… -Dijo entre delirios Twilight llorando mucho. –Celestia nunca existió… todo fue un engaño… Daybreaker abuso de mi confianza desde el primer día…no hay que salvarla… hay que desaparecerla completamente de la faz de Equestria… PERO ESO NO SE LOGRARA… YA TODO SE PERDIÓ… ¡PERDIMOS MISERABLEMENTE DE NUEVO, NO HAY ESPERANZA!

-¡CARAJO, ESA MALDITA SOMBRA LOGRO SU OBJETIVO, DESTRUYO LA FE DE MI ÁNGEL! –Grito histérico Discord haciendo caer rayos, como puede logra tomar del casco a Twilight. -¡MI AMOR NO TE RINDAS, COMO TE LO ENSEÑO CELESTIA CUANDO YO TE HICE ESO TAN HORRIBLE LA PRIMERA VEZ, VUELVE A TENER FE EN TUS AMIGAS, EN MI Y EN TU MENTORA, Y CON ESO PODRÁS DETENER AL DEMONIO QUE TOMO SU CUERPO!

-¡¿Cómo puedo tener fe en alguien que me engaño tal vilmente Discord?!

-Porque ya lo has hecho mi noble alumna, lo hiciste con Sombra, Starlight, Trixie, mi hermana y principalmente con Discord, él te hizo algo del mismo nivel de lo que estas sufriendo ahora, no solo una sino dos veces, pero viste en su corazón que el de verdad se arrepintió, y esa fue la llave que tus sentimientos se abrieran con él.

-¡DISCORD AHORA NO ESTOY PARA TUS CHISTECITOS, QUE INCLUSO HABLES CON LA VOZ Y TONO DE ESA MISERABLE PUTA CUANDO ME ENGAÑO NO VA HACER QUE DE NUEVO ME EMBOBE CON ELLA!

-¡¿Qué te pasa Twilight?! ¡Yo no dije absolutamente nada, yo sé que ahora no es momento de ese tipo de cosas y lo sabes porque ya me conoces al derecho y al revés…!

-¡No vuelvas a poner tus órganos por fuera Discord, ni a Ying le gusto esa broma, es más se enfermó muy feo por esa causa! –Menciono Twilight ya reaccionando completamente, viendo molesta a Discord, pero este estaba todo embrollado, la princesa noto que su marido ya no era capaz de hacerle ese tipo de cosas, y menos por la situación actual. -¡Dis discúlpame, yo ya sé que tú ya no eres capaz de hacerme ese tipo de engaños, seguramente alucine por todo lo que me confeso esa súcubo y pensé que tú también eras capaz de ese tipo de cosas!

-¡Sabes que ya nunca te provocaría así mi vida, ya te lastime muy feo dos veces… tres veces, ahora hay que ayudar a Dash, ella está peleando en nuestro lugar, no lo muestra pero ella ya está al borde del colapso!

-Es cierto. –Dijo Twilight viendo como Dash lanzaba rápidamente sus tornados para detener los ataques de fuego de Daybreaker, el aura de la pegaso era muy brillante por la lealtad para ellos, pero también noto su desgaste físico a diferencia de su rival. -¡Carajo Rainbow, Dinky nos advirtió de los riegos de los cambios, por más que la magia crezca la resistencia física sigue siendo lo normal, debemos ir a ayudarla!. –Entonces Twi golpea muy fuerte el piso, provocando pequeñas grietas y haciéndose sangrar ella misma. -¡PERO NO SE COMO, TODO LO QUE LE HEMOS LANZADO LO REGRESA DAYBREAKER, ADEMÁS DE QUE SIENTO QUE MI CONEXIÓN CON EL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA ESTA MUY DÉBIL, Y NO SE PORQUE! –Al terminar de hablar Twilight de nuevo vuelve a escuchar la voz de Celestia. –Es que estás perdiendo la conexión de tu elemento mi pequeña, como lo estaba logrando Discord la primera vez, al sentirte traicionada por mi empezaste a considerar mi amistad como un engaño, haciéndote cuestionar subconscientemente todas tus relaciones, menos la de Discord, ya como dijo él ya lo conoces de patas a cabeza.

-¡Otra vez, de nuevo me quieren confundir! ¡¿O será un hechizo de paranoia de esa perra?! –Señalo Twilight intentando cubrirse sus ojeras para no escuchar. -¡Tranquila Twi, ahora sé que no estas delirando, ya que yo también lo oí, es posible que estemos bajo el mismo hechizo! –Menciono Discord mostrando los dientes a punto de chasquear. -¡Mira idiota, seguramente eres Doll intentando corromper los sentimientos de mi ángel, pero ya se te acabo el gusto, yo soy experto en este tipo de magia confusa, por lo consiguiente la puedo desbaratar fácil, ya no martirizaras a mi cerebrito nunca más! –A punto de tronar los dedos Discord para detener esa magia la voz le suplica que no lo haga. -¡Discord por favor no hagas esto, con trabajos pudimos comunicarnos a través de tu aura caótica, mi amigo y yo no podemos comunicarnos de otro modo porque nuestra magia se nos separó de nuestras mentes!

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso, ya no soy el idiota que manipulo Tyrek, por creerte muy listo te voy aplicar el caos más puro, que hará ver lo que hizo Bill Cipher en los últimos episodios de Gravity Falls como algo que pasara en el horario matutino de Nick Junior, será algo tal que incluso hará ver los juegos gore más asquerosos como algo de niños, no voy hacerte las tonterías que todos ven el programa, voy a soltarme contigo como muchos lo hacen en otros Fics!

-Sé que por provocarle este dolor a Twilight lo merezco Discord, incluso debería cosechar algo peor que solo me quitarme la cola como cuando te convertí en piedra.

-¡¿PIENSAS QUE DISCORD Y YO SOMOS PENDEJOS?! –Reclamó Twilight al escuchar lo último que dijo la voz. -¡Es obvio que Daybreaker sabe todo lo que sabe Celestia, ya que son la misma mezquina yegua vieja, no podrás embaucarnos, Discord si de verdad puedes desaparecer esa jodida voz rápido para ir con Rainbow y exterminar a la maldita…!

-¡Espera Twi, hay algo en esto… que no me hace desconfiar en la que está hablando! –Menciono Discord notando que en ese momento Twilight no podía creer sin poder mirarlo ella misma. -¡Tú crees en las segundas oportunidades aun con tus tropiezos, sabes que la magia se comporta de una manera que incluso a mí me es difícil entender, recuerda que Luna no era responsable de toda la maldad de Nightmare Moon, yo creo que es lo mismo con Celestia pero más extremo!

-¡Pero aun así todo lo que hizo Nightmare Moon salió de la misma Luna, eran sus deseos oscuros más reprimidos, como…! -Entonces Twilight recordó lo que le paso a Rarity, a Sunset, a Trixie, a Skyli, a su hermana humana e incluso cuando le paso a ella misma cuando quiso tomar el poder para sí misma por su ambición de saber más, entonces volteo a ver al piso con una mueca. –Está bien Dis, si piensas que puedes creerle a esta cosa no te lo impediré, ya que tú tienes y mereces toda mi confianza, pero si es un truco y te hace daño juro que…

-¡Mejor no digas eso Twi, trata de recuperar la fe en los demás! –Menciono Discord abrazando a su esposa para tratar de animarla. -¡Si de verdad eres la Celestia de la que era admirada por Twilight dinos donde henos estas, para poder liberarte!

-Es… un lugar muy complicado Discord, aún más que la dimensión donde residías antes de casarte o donde ahora están atrapados Starswirl, Sword y la tía Ed, es una especie de trampa entre… llamémosle "estados físicos y metafísicos".

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DARK DOLL CREO UN ENCIERRO PARA LAS ALMAS, SU PROPIO INFIERNO O TÁRTARO PERSONALIZADO?! ENTONCES SU PODER SOBREPASA TODO LO QUE HABÍA IMAGINADO!

-Si lo creó el mi amigo, pero al igual que lo que hicieron los consejeros fue por accidente, no supo hasta hace muy poco lo que tenía entre garras, me mando aquí al hacer el ritual con el que le aumento sus poderes a sus aliados y a si mismo pero poniéndole algo de su cosecha, me separo pues lo negativo de mi personalidad dándole el control, logrando conmigo lo que no pudo con Skydancer, crear a un alicornio a su retorcida imagen, y lo logro fácilmente por todo el mal que he hecho, consciente e inconscientemente.

-Si comprendo bien tu alma le separaron su ying de su yang Celestia.

-Algo así, pero no totalmente, ya que todavía puedo sentir rabia… en contra mía, supongo que Daybreaker tiene los otros sentimientos nobles pero muy escondidos dentro de sí.

-¡Entonces por eso no tienes magia, estas en una especie de mundo espiritual, la magia está relacionada con los cuerpos físicos en el caso de los ponys! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes comunicarte?! ¡No creo que esto sea una intriga del imbécil, seria innecesariamente complicada!

-¡Qué bueno que te diste cuenta Discord, agradezco mucho que no piensas convencionalmente, y lo digo con admiración sincera, como dices aquí la magia común pony no funciona, pero hay otra magia que algunos ponys tienen la suerte de tener como mi hermana!

-La magia del subconsciente, pero estoy seguro que tú no la tienes ¿cómo lograste hablarnos Celestia?

-Bueno… tan solo te diré que no soy la única infortunada que está atascada aquí, encontré a un buen amigo que no tenía el gusto de ver desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos unos jovenzuelos, yo toda una pandillera y el un noble aprendiz de alquimista…

-¡ME LLEVA EL TÁRTARO, CELESTIA POR AMOR A TUS PADRES YA DEJA DE PARLOTEAR! –Gritó Action Doll exasperado, mientras estaba en posición de loto sudando y levitando frente de la pantalla de donde veían lo que realizaba Daybreaker, quien ahora tenía un duelo aéreo directo con Rainbow, dándose grandes golpes con las alas. -¡Recuerda que tenemos el tiempo muy limitado, si no fuera por su serenísima estaríamos como al principio que llegaste sin poder hacer nada, ella pudo darnos un poco de tiempo para que "eso" no se diera cuenta que con mis limitados poderes sobre este reino podría hacer que te comunicaras con tu alumna y Frankenstein animal, ayuda ahora que él está distraído con otra cosa la cual no defino pero está mal tentar a la suerte, podría descubrirnos arruinando lo que busca ella y fastidiándonos a nosotros, además no se cuanto pueda seguir con esto pero seguro será muy poco tiempo, avísales cómo pueden derrotar a tu sombra YA!

-¡Lo lamento amigo mío, no era mi intención abusar de nuevo de tu buena voluntad y la de tu leal amiga, Discord, Twilight, aunque todos los elementos originales e incluso los jóvenes se juntaran y atacaran a Daybreaker como cuando purificaron a mi hermanita y a Sunset no funcionaria, ya que su magia negativa tomaría esa fuerza corrompiéndola haciéndose más poderosa!

-¡Entonces la magia de los elementos la corrompe, cómo pudieron hacer una vez la sirenas con las contrapartes de las chicas, lo más que pude hacer yo es que no pudieran usarla! –Menciono Discord notándose muy preocupado, pero Twilight ni decía nada teniendo una gran mueca de incredulidad, sintiéndolo Celestia haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. -¡Pero yo al atacarla con mi poderes del caos tampoco le hice nada, debería ser que mi magia le hiciera algo por ser la antítesis de la otra!

-Es que… realmente tu magia a pesar de ser lo opuesto que la magia de Twilight se complementan, como nos complementamos mi hermana y yo o cómo se complementan sus hijas, Daybreaker quiere corromper la magia para que haya un desbalance para fortalecerse, no hay que atacar con solo un poder, ¡hay que atacarlo con ambos, para lograr restaurar el equilibrio que rompió Doll!

-¿Estás diciendo, que en lugar de usar solo la magia de los elementos… hay que usar la magia que controla Discord también? –Pregunto Twilight saliendo de su estado incrédulo. –Rayos, si mis hijas fueran más experimentadas serían las rivales ideales para Daybreaker, ya que a pesar de que parece que algunas veces se van a cierto lado de la balanza pueden retomar su equilibrio cuando de verdad lo necesitan, por eso seguramente varios demonios les temen, pero Discord y yo hemos atacado juntos y no le hemos hecho algo de todos modos.

-Es que necesitan atacar realmente como uno Twilight, como lo haces con el resto de los elementos, ¡ahora debes hacer eso con Discord! -Indicó la princesa Celestia. –¡Tienen que sincronizar ambos su magia como se sincronizan los elementos normalmente, así podrán derribar a Daybreaker antes de que…!

-Vete al diablo perra, no lo voy a hacer. –Dijo con un tono muy frio Twilight, espantando con este a Discord, Celestia y a Action Doll por igual. –Y tampoco dejare que mi Dis lo haga con otro, seguramente es otro de tus engaños Celestia, ya pensaremos en otra solución, en una solución donde tú no estés involucrada, ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE QUE SIEMPRE ME UTILIZARAS SIN TENER SINCERIDAD REAL DE TI!

-¡TWILIGHT NO DIGAS ESO, SI PIERDES LA CONFIANZA EN LOS DEMÁS TE PONDRÁ EN EL MISMO CAMINO DONDE ESTA DOLL AHORA, EMPEZARAS A DESCONFIAR DE TUS HERMANAS, HIJAS Y DE MI MUY PRONTO SI SIGUES CON ESA APTITUD! –Dijo Discord abrazando muy fuerte a Twilight, pero está a pesar de querer no podía quitar su mueca de desconfianza. –Twilight yo sé que estas muy resentida conmigo… y no te culpo, pero de verdad tienes que creer en mis palabras, si hubiera una manera de mostrarte que en serio no miento… ¡Apple Jack como te necesitamos ahora…!

-Respóndeme esto Celestia. –Pregunto Twilight volteando a ver el cielo, a pesar de todo el humo causado por las peleas se notaba completamente estrellado. -¿Todo lo que dijo Daybreaker, es verdad?

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Se atemorizo Celestia al escuchar el cuestionamiento. -¡Mi alumna ahora no es momento de que tengas más dudas, ahora tienes que ayudar a Rainbow!

-Por favor Celestia, no podré hacer nada por esas dudas… de verdad necesito saberlo, ¿me usaste realmente?

-¡Mejor piensa muy bien la respuesta que darás a tu discípula yegua! –Dijo Doll tratando con todo su poder que la comunicación cesara. -¡Si le das la respuesta errónea ella definitivamente jamás volverá a creer en ti, haciendo un efecto domino en la que no volverá a confiar en nadie, piénsalo bien pero rápido!

-Mi respuesta… -Menciono Celestia con las orejas bajas, pensó al principio que debía decirle a Twilight que todo lo que menciono su lado oscuro era mentira, que buscaba sembrarle la semilla de la duda, que ella era totalmente sincera con ella. –Twilight… Daybreaker… -Entonces Celestia no pudo mover los labios. –No… si digo eso aunque me crea ella yo sabré, y siempre tendré miedo que mi amada hija se entere de mala manera… Twilight todo lo dijo Daybreaker… no, todo lo que dije YO es verdad, yo buscaba aprovecharme de una unicornio dotada para hacer mi trabajo más fácilmente, pero haciendo eso conocí a dos potrancas muy especiales en diferentes momentos, a Sunset Shimmer y a ti Twilight Sparkle, lograron algo que muy pocos pidieron hacer en toda mi larga y muy triste vida, y no era relacionado con su gran don de la magia, es porque ustedes entraron muy profundo a mi corazón, logrando por primera vez en muchas lunas que pudiera llevar el dolor de desterrar a mi hermana más llevadero, incluso considere a Sunny como la hija que no puedo tener, por eso me dolió mucho su traición, pero regreso como una buena hija prodiga, sé que te puse en riesgo por hacerte enfrentar mis problemas, y no sabes cómo me lamento por pensar así, ahora trataría de no arriesgarte nunca… pero es muy posible que muy adentro de mi cabeza quiera de nuevo abusar de tu nobles sentimientos, por adelantado te pido que me perdones por todas las veces que muy posiblemente te vaya a herir si salimos de esto.

-Creo… que esa respuesta no es muy alentadora Celestia. –Dijo Doll muy preocupado, igual Discord empezó a sudar mucho mostrando una sonrisa patética, esa respuesta no les dio nada de seguridad. -¿Entonces si es cierto? –Dijo Twi con los ojos ensombrecidos con un tono muy neutral, al escucharla Celestia empieza a llorar. –Si Twilight, es verdad, yo sinceramente lamento haber hecho esto y sé que no lo merezco pero te pido disculpas, pero entenderé que ya no confíes en mí, pero no pierdas tu fe en los demás…

-Te… perdono mi querida maestra… -Dijo Twi levantando la mirada, sus ojos llorosos volvieron a brillar, recupero su sonrisa y color vivo. –Si me hubieras dicho que Daybreaker me estaba engañando habría sabido que tú eras la que mentía, destruyéndome la poca fe que te tenia, pero fuiste sincera, como nunca antes lo fuiste… gracias…

-Twilight, mi querida alumna…

-No te sientas culpable maestra, todos tenemos momentos en que nos aprovechamos de los demás, si lo sabré yo, trataba a Spike como mi mandadero sin paga. –Señalo Twi aumentado su sonrisa. –Celestia tú también perdóname, como siempre la dudas se apoderan de mi mente muy fácilmente, soy muy suspicaz de siempre, creo que ahora tengo que pedirle a Skydancer que me enseñe, para no ser una crédula tonta y tampoco una pony muy escéptica, sino una pony equilibrada, que pueda dudar o en su caso dar su confianza cuando lo requiera.

-Twilight Sparkle… Starswirl, Swordwing y la tía Ed tienen razón, eres no solo la mejor hechicera, también eres una de las ponys más nobles y buenas que tengo el honor de conocer. –Dijo Celestia no sintiéndose digna del perdón de la princesa de la amistad, entonces noto que Doll estaba a punto de desfallecer. -¡Twilight mi amigo que me ayudo a hablar con ustedes está muy cansado, ya no puedo abusar más de él, por favor ve con tu pareja y detengan mi lado oscuro, como les dije ambos deben atacar como si estuvieras con tus compañeras, recuerda no buscamos que una fuerza supere a la otra, buscamos equilibrar ambas!

-¡Esta bien mi maestra, Discord y yo lo haremos como tú lo sugeriste! –Menciono Twilight soltándose del abrazo de Discord, recuperando su espíritu de lucha. -Princesa Celestia, tengo algunas dudas, al hacer ese ataque como nos lo indico, ¿Qué va a pasar con su cuerpo, recuperas el control de este, tu lado oscuro desaparecerá como la sombra de Nightmare Moon, volverá a ser parte de ti o que le pasa algo… muy malo?

-Desgraciadamente mis dudas son las mismas Twilight, como nadie ha hecho lo que les estoy pidiendo ahora desconozco como puede resultar. –Dijo suspirando Celestia. –Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo mejor, pero en caso de ocurrir… lo contrario yo los libero de toda responsabilidad, ya que fue en defensa propia al defenderse de un demonio, debes apresurarte incluso desde aquí siento que Rainbow Dash está en una situación comprometida.

-Princesa…yo…

-No sufras Twilight, si tu estuvieras en mi posición me pedirías lo mismo ¿Cierto? Y yo estaría como tú estás ahora, como ya dije, hay que esperar lo mejor, y si no ocurre eso tener que el que partió se fue sin ningún rencor, te aseguro que eso es completamente la verdad de mi corazón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos sabían que lo que menciono Celestia era cierto, ninguno permitiría sacrificarse a alguien, e igual cada uno lo haría para proteger a los demás, entonces Twilight es la primero que vuelve a hablar, resignándose lo mejor que puede. –Princesa de verdad espero volverla a ver, pero en caso de no ser así déjeme decirle esto… la quiero mucho, tuve la suerte que tuve no solo dos, sino tres padres amorosos, me encaminaron a lo que soy ahora, muchas gracias.

-Twi, mi pequeña, también te agradezco que me permitieras entrar en tu vida, y que me consideres como uno de tus padres, gracias a ti y a Sunset pude sentir el amor que tienen los padres con sus hijos realmente, por eso dile a Luna que busque a alguien con quien quiera compartir la alegría de volverse padres, y si no hay un afortunado que vaya con un pequeño poco afortunado para volverlo feliz, y a tu hermana cuando la veas si no puedo hacerlo dile que la pareja que eligió no tengo nada contra ella a pesar de su pasado, ya que confió en su instinto y sé que por eso escogió la yegua correcta, que tiene mi bendición y este donde este velare por siempre a ellas y su descendencia.

-Se los diré cuando la vea Princesa Celestia…

-Por favor Twi, ¿podrías no hablarme tan solemnemente? Ya que de verdad ya te considero mi familia.

-Discúlpeme Princesa… quiero decir discúlpame Tia, es por la costumbre, le diré a Sunny todos lo que me dijiste, en caso que no puedas hacerlo tú.

-Sé que lo harás mi pequeña, te lo agradezco, Discord yo lamento que no nos pudiéramos llevarnos bien cuando nos conocimos, ambos habríamos notado que intentar romper el equilibrio de cualquier lado solo nos ocasiona a todos sufrimiento, y no te hubiera torturado tan angustiosamente volviéndote una estatua inmóvil de piedra.

-Tranquila Celestia, yo ya supere eso, hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer para cuidar a tu reino, y la verdad seguramente por mi edad no te habría hecho caso si hubieras tratado en negociar conmigo.

-En eso nos parecemos, tardamos mucho en madurar, y por eso ahora les pido esto a ambos, sus potras son muy especiales, siento que en un futuro lejano… tomaran el lugar de Luna y el mío como las soberanas de Equestria, prepárenlas para eso muy discretamente, que no haya una Nightmare entre ellas.

-Tanto yo como Twilight sentimos también eso Celestia, Ying y Yang su destino es muy probable que sea como el tuyo y el de tu hermana, ellas representan equilibro entre lo blanco y lo negro, las educaremos para que si tienen un tropiezo puedan pararse rápido y no pierdan la senda correcta.

-Sé que ellas están en buenos cascos y garras, ¡Pero para que puedan llegar a ese destino deben detener al mal que ahora está al frente, ya no les hago perder el tiempo, vayan de una buena vez, yo voy a ayudar a mi amigo a descansar por el gran esfuerzo que hizo por nosotros!

-¡Descuida Tia, Discord y yo haremos que se cumpla esa visión tuya del futuro, educaremos a las gemelas para que estén a la misma altura que ustedes!

-¡No se conformen con eso Twi, intenta que sean MEJORES QUE NOSOTROS! –Indicó Celestia mientras iba disminuyendo su tono de voz, la comunicación ya se estaba cortando. -¡Te encargo no solo a tus gemelas, también al restos de los infantes, que su sueños y deseos no los frustre las sombras!

-Haremos lo posible para lograrlo Celestia. –Ya no hubo respuesta de la princesa a su alumna, esta suspira un poco decepcionada, pero pone una leve sonrisa. -Espero que me hayas escuchado lo último Tia y que podamos volver a platicar estando todos juntos tomando el té, ¿Discord puedes llevarnos junto a Rainbow? Y vete preparando, ya estoy planeando como vamos atacar los dos en completa sincronía.

-Claro mi querida Twilight, espero que tu plan lo pienses rápido, y lo hare al pie de letra ya que tú tienes toda mi confianza, hagas lo que hagas no me decepcionaras.

-Por favor Discord, no pongas en un pedestal tan alto, eso hice con Tia y por eso cuando se cayó yo me fui con ella, si tengo errores dímelos para intentar corregirlos, e igual yo haré lo mismo si tú tienes fallos, ¿Vale?

-Bien Twilight, si estas dispuesta a hacer eso lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es lo mismo.

-Te lo agradezco Dis, y te pido disculpas por todo lo que te hice sufrir al hablar de una manera tan recelosa de nuestra amiga. –Indico Twilight mientras se tomaba del casco con Discord, este está a punto de tronar sus garras. -¡Oye Dis? No pude preguntarle a Celestia quien es el amigo que está atrapado con ella, pero por su tono se nota que lo respeta mucho, ¿no sabrás de casualidad quién es?

-Pues Celestia cuando me le enfrente no tenía muchas amistades Twi, a pesar de que asunto con Doll ocurrió años atrás, seguramente todavía tenía las secuelas muy vivas, no recuerdo alguien que tenga ese conocimiento además de la momia, pero creo que puedo averiguarlo… a ver Ctl+B "amigo de Celestia" limita búsqueda a los últimos capítulos… -Entonces Discord se puso completamente blanco con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a la cuarta pared. –Esto… ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba… ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA PARA CREAR ALGO ASÍ?! ¡Al tratar de hacer tu historia original todo se sale de control!

-¡Discord que pasa! ¡¿Quién es el amigo de Celestia para que te pusieras así?!

-Es que… no pude averiguar quién es…

-Discord te conozco, se cuándo me mientes para protegerme. –Señalo Twilight poniendo una mueca. –Y por eso ya sé que debes tener tus motivos, si no sientes a gusto diciéndomelo y que yo pueda reaccionar mal no lo hagas, debemos estar concentrados en este momento, ya después cuando lo consideres prudente dímelo, tratare de tener la mente muy abierta.

-B-b-bien Twi, no sabes el alivio que me das por entender mi situación. –Señalo Discord suspirando de alivio chasqueando las garras para desaparecer, mientras tanto Daybreaker y Rainbow seguían teniendo su duelo de fuego contra electromagnetismo en el aire, Rainbow formo un gran rayo multicolor como el de su marca arrojándoselo a la alicornio, quien levita dos cimitarras de fuego dentadas, deteniendo el rayo con estas retrocediendo mucho en el aire, después de un momento puede desviar el rayo hacia detrás de ella, cuando choca con la pared se produce un resplandor multicolor eléctrico muy fuerte. –Vaya anciana, a pesar de ser más vieja que todas las momias de las pirámides pudiste desviar mí ataque, ¡pero no te inquietes, ya alguno muy pronto te dará para que te ilumines un poco! –Dijo Rainbow cruzándose de brazos viendo burlonamente a Daybreaker, quien gruño amenazadoramente mostrando su dientes, para después poner una sonrisa muy siniestra. -¡¿Qué pasa abuela, que por todos los golpes que te di desarrollaste Alzheimer rápidamente?! ¡Estas contras las cuerdas, pronto caerás y te voy a obligar a salirte del cuerpo de Celestia, espero que por estar ahí tu no se haya podrido el interior!

-¡Pegaso imbécil, si admito que eres muy fuerte, tanto para poder mantener una lucha contra una divinidad como yo, pero ya sé que estas al borde colapso, se te ve en la mirada, de verdad eres admirable Dash, ya que tus golpes en lugar de debilitarse se sienten igual como cuando comenzaste, serias una digna representante la raza superior pony, pero tus ideas asquerosas de integración son la que te condeno al exterminio, ya que podrías contaminar a la raza que voy a crear, por eso purificare tus restos con fuego para que hasta ahí llegue la enfermedad de que los ponys somos iguales a la demás basura!

-¡Hablas mucho zorra, no permitiré que hagas ese genocidio, y mucho menos por todas mis sobrinos y el pequeño que apenas pude sentir su calidez entre mis cascos! (¡Mierda, al fin y al cabo no deja de ser Celestia, ya noto que estoy a punto de desfallecer!) –Pensó muy preocupada Rainbow a pesar de que su rostro seguía mostrando su tradicional seguridad en sí misma. –(¡Pero lo que le dije es verdad, no voy a dejarla tener oportunidad que realice su plan, y menos por ese pequeño bebé, el cómo sus otros hermanos ya pueden iniciar su camino sin sufrimiento, y POR ESO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER LO MISMO QUE AJ PARA QUE ESE QUERUBÍN CREZCA SANO Y FUERTE!) ¡PUEDES DECIR TODA LA PORQUERÍA QUE QUIERAS DAYBREAKER, PERO ENTRE DECIRLO Y HACERLO HAY MUCHA CABALGATA, Y YO ESTOY TAMBIÉN AHÍ PARA ESTORBARTE COMO SI FUERA UN GRAN MURO DE PIEDRA!

-¡ENTONCES VOY A VOLVER POLVO ESE MURO DASH, LITERAL Y METAFÓRICAMENTE! –Relincho violentamente Daybreaker arrojándose completamente ardiendo sobre Rainbow, está igual hizo lo mismo preparando una rainplosión para derrotar a su rival aunque esta consumiera toda su fuerza de vida, la alicornio oscura preparo sus sables para cortar con el fuego a Rainbow mientras reía sin control, y la pegaso puso el rostro más decidido que podía, a punto de chocarse Twilight y Discord aparecen en medio abriendo ambos completamente sus alas impidiendo ese ataque. -¡BASTA!

-¡Vaya si son la pequeña idiota y su monstruo mascota! –Se burló Daybreaker poniendo una pose de enamorada. -¡Deben ser masoquistas, o será que quieren irse junto con Dash con la miserable campesina, descuida lo hare, ya que lo menos que puedo HACER POR MIS MASCOTAS ES APLICARLES LA EUTANASIA CUANDO YA NO ME SIRVEN!

-Sí, aja. –Twilight tiro a loco a Daybreaker mientras revisaba a Rainbow siendo cubierta por Discord, provocando más a la alicornio corrupta. –Rayos Dash, te sigues comportando de una manera muy extrema, ¿pues qué edad piensas que tienes?, incluso ya podrías tener niños de la edad de Ilu pero te sigues comportando como uno, trata de mostrar tu lado maduro, yo sé que lo tienes, no digo que dejes de ser tú, pero siendo más sensata, como cuando le enseñas a los pequeños pegasos en la escuela de vuelo.

-¡¿Twilight , tú y Discord están bien?! ¡Es que vi cómo te desilusionaste de Celestia al venir…!

-Si estamos bien Rainbow, incluso estamos mejor que tú. –La princesa hace brillar su cuerno en ese momento cubriendo a Dash, la magia señala donde la wonderbolt tiene las peores heridas notándose estas ya a simple vista. –Interesante, tu poder puede esconder las heridas, seguro esto pasa en tu cuerpo para engañar al rival para que piense que no te ha lastimado, pero alguien con el nivel de Celestia puede notarlo como ella lo menciono en tus ojos, se ven muy llorosos, siendo indicativo del sufrimiento que tienes, ¡Debes cuidarte, no preocupes a Soarin más de lo que debes, y seguramente el querubín que mencionaste quiere verte de nuevo, no lo decepciones!

-Twilight… que dices… yo… pero qué carajo… -Rainbow no encontraba palabras pare refutarle a su amiga, esta amablemente la puso en piso. –Ya no hables Dash, mejor concéntrate en recuperarte, te sugiero que te apagues para que tu magia se concentre en tu sistema inmune, Dis y yo terminaremos lo que empezamos, gracias por darnos este break, nos sirvió bastante, y a mi más. –En ese momento Daybreaker aparece detrás de Twi evitando a Discord, mueve sus sables pare decapitarla, pero rápidamente la princesa de la amistad se gira apareciendo de nuevo sus sables mágicos, defendiéndose bien del ataque a traición. -¡Daybreaker, eres una maldita ojete, espera a que termine de hablar con mi hermana, después con mucho gusto te atenderé de la manera más rápida posible!

-¡INADMISIBLE, TE PUDISTE DEFENDER! –Se quejó la pony oscura mientras Twi la hacía retroceder, intento tele transportarse para romper el forcejeo pero la gran aura de Sparkle no lo permitió, entonces trato de manipularla de nuevo. -¡ESCÚCHAME MOCOSA, SIN MI NO SERIAS NADIE, TUVISTE SUERTE QUE ESTA ARROGANTE HICIERA SU TRUQUITO DE FERIA PARA DESCUBRIR LOS POCOS PODERES QUE TIENES, SI NO MALDITA TAN SOLO HABRÍAS SIDO UNA BIBLIOTECARIA DE PUEBLO, DEBERÍAS LAMERME LOS CASCOS POR HABERTE HECHO MI PROTEGIDA… NO, AGRADÉCEME POR HACERTE MI ESCLAVA!

-¡Ya te dije Celestia que de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo! –Respondió Twilight poniendo más fuerza a su defensas, extrañando e incluso espantando a Daybreaker. -¡Sé que quisiste aprovecharte de mí y mi don, pero me entrenaste muy bien, y nos fuimos tomando cariño, dejando eso en solo un pensamiento muy lejano, por ese amor que te profeso voy a ayudarte en este momento tan oscuro que tienes!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA ESTÚPIDA?! ¡SABES QUE TE UTILICE COMO LA MISERABLE COSA QUE ERES Y TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESTO, SEGURAMENTE ENLOQUECISTE POR EL ODIO QUE ME TIENES!

-¡No Tia, no te odio, estoy disgustada contigo, pero Ying estoy segura no sé cómo que ya lo explico, son conceptos parecidos pero muy diferentes en el fondo, el enfado es un sentimiento leve y el odio casi es una enfermedad mental, y por eso yo te perdono, ya que muy probamente habría cometido ese error si hubiera estado en tus herraduras!

-¡¿QUÉ PASO EN ESOS CINCO MINUTOS QUE ESTUVISTE TIRADA EN EL SUELO CON TU BESTIA, MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA?! – Se preguntó Daybreaker al ver que no solo Twilight recupero su conexión con su elemento, sino que este se volvió más fuerte. -¡BUENO NO IMPORTA, EL RESULTADO SERA EL MISMO, TE VOY A EXTERMINAR POR UNIRTE A DISCORD!

-Tia yo sé que tienes envidia que yo ya haya formado una familia, pero ni Discord y yo tenemos la culpa, sé que hicieron Luna y tu un voto de castidad, pero eso es un gran absurdo, por más inmortales que sean no solo son princesas, son yeguas y tienen el mismo derecho de formar una familia como cualquiera de sus súbditos, no dejaras de cumplir tu responsabilidad si tienes uno o más potros, incluso creo que te ayudara como le paso a tus padres…

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR MALDITA IDIOTA! –Grito totalmente fuera de sus casillas Daybreaker sintiéndose muy presionada ella por las palabras sinceras de Twilight, invirtiendo los papeles de hace solo algunos momentos. -¡¿YO, COMPARTIR MI PODER Y REINO CON UN BASTARDO?! ¡JAMÁS, PREFIERO HACERME UN ABORTO Y DESTROZARME LAS ENTRAÑAS, Y NO ME LLAMES CELESTIA O SU DIMINUTIVO, SOY DAY…!

-¡ESE ES EL ALIAS QUE TU TE DISTE, A PESAR VERTE COMO FLAMA DE VELA SIGUES SIENDO MI MAESTRA CELESTIA! -Interrumpió Twilight usando la voz real de Canterlot, y con esto casi derriba a Daybreaker. -¡TU ERES LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS DE INFERIORIDAD, LA CUAL CONFUNDES CON SUPERIORIDAD COMO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS RACISTAS, TU ERES EL SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA DE MI MAESTRA AL CREER QUE LO QUE LE PASO A LOS ANABELCHUCKY ES ÚNICAMENTE SU RESPONSABILIDAD!

-¡ESTÚPIDA RETARDADA, SI ES CIERTO QUE NO SABIA QUE ERA LA SITUACIÓN REAL, PERO DE HABERLA SABIDO YO MISMA LA HABRÍA ADELANTADO!

-¡A PESAR DE SER UNA YEGUA OSCURA TU NO SABES MENTIR! –Refuto de inmediato Twilight las palabras de Daybreaker, quien se sentía más presionada a cada segundo que pasaba. -¡SE TE VE EN EL ROSTRO QUE SIGUES SUFRIENDO POR ESO, TRATAS DE COMPORTARTE DE UNA MANERA CRUEL PARA INTENTAR CUBRIR TU ERROR CON ODIO, TRATANDO DE SENTIRTE SUPERIOR PARA NO SENTIRTE RESPONSABLE, COMO CUANDO ALGUIEN PISA A UN INSECTO SIN QUERER, PERO NUNCA DEJARAS DE SENTIR ESA CULPA SINO LA TRATAS CON UN ESPECIALISTA, INCLUSO SI ENLOQUECIERAS VAS A SEGUIR SINTIÉNDOLO Y VA A SER PEOR, YA QUE LA SENTIRÁS EN TUS POCOS MOMENTOS DE LUCIDEZ Y CUANDO ESTÉS PERDIDA LO SENTIRÁS PEOR AL NO TENER RAZONAMIENTO!

-¡NO SE CÓMO LO LOGRASTE MALDITA OJETE, PERO CONSEGUISTE QUE TODA MI AVERSIÓN SEA ÚNICAMENTE PARA TI! –Relincho violentamente Daybreaker encendiendo completamente como una estrella a punto de explotar como una supernova. -¡MALDICE A TU LENGUA Y A QUIEN TE CONVENCIÓ PARA HABLARME ASÍ, VOY A USAR TODA MI FUERZA PARA DESTRUIRTE INCLUSO LAS MOLÉCULAS JUNTO CON TU GIGOLO Y ESA PERRA MULTICOLOR, ME HABRÍA GUSTADO TORTURARTE MENTALMENTE ANTES QUE FÍSICAMENTE PERO SOLO ME CONFORMARE CON LO SEGUNDO, VAS A SUFRIR LA TORTURA DE LUNAS EN SOLO SEGUNDO, ENTONCES TU SI PERDERÁS LA RAZÓN ANTES DE MORIRTE, YÉNDOTE AL TÁRTARO DE LOS DESQUICIADOS PARA QUE TE VIOLEN PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso, podrías salir muy lastimada Tia, ¡Lo siento si tengo que herirte, pero es mejor que solo te lastimes un poco a que puedas morir condenándote a la oscuridad perpetua! –Menciono Twilight empezando a brillar ella también, ambas alicornios iban a realizar el mismo ataque con toda la fuerza de sus cuernos, cuando el aura de Daybreaker empezó a sobrepasar a la Twilight, esta al ver eso se apaga totalmente. -¡¿ASÍ QUE YA RECAPACITASTE RAMERA MORADA, QUE TÚ JAMÁS VAS A ESTAR A MI ALTURA?! ¡PUES TU PECADO NO PUEDE SER PERDONADO, LA PEOR BLASFEMIA QUE PUEDE HACER UNA MISERABLE SABANDIJA COMO TÚ ES QUERER IGUALAR A LO DIVINO, LA ÚNICA INDULGENCIA QUE GANARAS ES QUE EN VEZ DE SUFRIR MAS TIEMPO MIENTRAS DESVANECIERA TUS DEFENSAS ES QUE AHORA TE VAS MORIR MAS RÁPIDAMENTE, YA TE PROMETO QUE EL DOLOR QUE SUFRIRÁS SERA EL MISMO!

-Tienes razón maestra, si recapacite… en que no quiero atacarte con mi magia, QUIERO CURARTE… Y NO SOLO CON LA MAGIA QUE MANEJO. –Entonces Twilight va con Discord, el cual está todo espantado ya que Daybreaker seguía concentrado su poder y su yegua dejo de hacerlo, pero sentía que no se había dado por vencida. -¿Discord recuerdas cuando te volvimos a enfrentar con los elementos la segunda vez en Ponyville, cuando volvimos a estar en nuestros sentidos?

-¡¿CÓMO VOY A OLVIDAR ESO?! ¡YO PENSÉ QUE YA TENIA EL TRIUNFO, ME VOLVIERON PIEDRA SIN PODER METER LAS GARRAS, DEJÁNDOME COMO UNA ESTATUA PATÉTICA, POR LO MENOS LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PETRIFICARON ESTABA EN UNA POSICIÓN DIGNA, NO QUE ME VOLVÍ UN ADORNO DE JARDÍN MUY ESPANTOSO, ESA POSE ERA MUY ESPANTOSA!

-Eso te lo merecías y lo sabes Dis, y no te lo pregunto por traumarte, te lo digo ya que necesito saber si recuerdas como lo logramos, sé que fue por los elementos, pero quiero saber si recuerdas como fue el procedimiento que usamos la seis.

-¡Por favor, cada elemento paso por los las cinco para concentrarse y dártelo a ti, para que controlaras esa fuerza y que pudieras dispararla…! Espera… ¡¿QUIERES QUE YO HAGA LO QUE HACES CON EL RESTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS?!

-Así es Discord, vas a prestarme tu fuerza, para combinarla con la mía y con esto detener a Daybreaker.

-¡PERO TWILIGHT, SI TE DOY MI MAGIA ASÍ PODRÍA PROVOCARTE UN DAÑO IRREVERSIBLE! –Dijo muy preocupado Discord. -¡SI A MI LA MAGIA DE LA ARMONÍA ME VOLVIÓ PIEDRA A TI LA MIA NO SE QUE PUEDA HACERTE SI TE PASO DE ESA MANERA TAN DIRECTA!

-Mi amor, Yang y Ying heredaron nuestra fuerza y a ninguna les ha hecho daño alguno.

-¡SI, PORQUE AMBAS TIENEN NUESTRA SANGRE, TU NO ESTAS EMPARENTADA CONMIGO DE ALGÚN MODO, MEJOR SERA QUE AMBOS HAGAMOS NUESTRA MAGIA POR SEPARADO Y QUE SE COMBINE DESPUÉS DE LANZARLA!

-No mi amor, eso no serviría, ya que alguna de nuestra magia podría ser un poco más fuerte que la otra sin darnos cuenta, eliminando lo que buscamos, un ataque equilibrado. –Mencionó Twi tomando a Discord de la garra y acercando su testa a su pecho. –Y ahora no buscamos herirnos entre nosotros, como cuando nos corrompiste o cuando te encerramos, ahora buscamos lo mismo, salvar de un modo u otro a nuestra amiga, tengo la seguridad que tu poder no me afectara, así como tú tienes la seguridad que la mía tampoco lo hará. –Entonces la princesa de la amistad y el rey del caos se ven un pequeño momento directamente a los ojos, entonces ambos asintieron, los dos se pusieron frente a Rainbow para protegerla del ataque. -¡CHICOS NO HAGAN ESTO, NO QUIERO PERDERLOS OTRA VEZ, MEJOR VÁYANSE, YO NO SE CÓMO PERO LES DARÉ TIEMPO Y DERROTARE A ESTA SÚCUBO! – Grito Dash tratando de volver a su forma arcoíris, cayéndose en el intento, Twi y Discord la voltearon a ver dándole una sonrisa. –No te estreses marimacha, es mi turno de apoyar a Twilight. –Dijo Discord juntando su poder en las palmas de las garras. -¡¿Estas lista Twilight?! ¡Solo vamos a tener un tiro!

-¡Estoy lista mi vida, préstame tu fuerza… AHORA! -Entonces el draconequs le dio su energía a Twilight, quien al recibirla grita ya que la magia caótica en su estado más puro la sentía como un fuerte veneno. –¡TWILIGHT ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO, EN LUGAR DE FORTALECERTE TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO, VOY A DETENERME ANTES DE QUE SEA IRREVERSIBLE…!

-¡NO DISCORD, YO SE QUE TU PODER NO ME DAÑARA REALMENTE! –Relincho Twilight. -¡NO DEJES DE COMPARTIR TU PODER, TENGO QUE PREPARAR MI MAGIA PROPIA PARA QUE PUEDA USAR AMBAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, SOY EL ELEMENTO ORIGINAL DE LA MAGIA, PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTO!

-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE BUSCA, MATARTE TU MISMA EN VEZ QUE TE MATE YO?! –Se burló Daybreaker cuando junto toda su fuerza mágica, entonces disparo el gran rayo sobre sus rivales. -¡Tú inútil unicornio no tienes la fuerza física y mental para dominar ambas en su estado más puro, fuiste una tonta al creer que podrías controlar ese poder como lo haces con el resto de tus inútiles compañeros, TÚ NUNCA LOGRARAS DERROTARME!

-¡¿Sera posible… yo nunca tuve razón, que no tenga la habilidad de usar esta magia como me lo pidió Tia?! –Se preguntó Twilight sintiendo como su cuerpo se empezaba a quebrar, preparándose para recibir el golpe, recordó todos los buenos momento que tuvo en su vida, recordando uno en particular, cuando le enseñaba a leer y a escribir a Ying, esta estaba muy frustrada ya que lo que hacía era prácticamente garabatos. –No Ying, eso no se parece al nombre de tu padre, vuelve a hacerlo.

-Es que no puedo mamá, de verdad soy muy torpe, ¡no puedo creer que a pesar de reconocer ya muchas palabras no pueda escribirlas bien, mientras Yang incluso hace prosa escrita en manuscrita, yo no tengo la habilidad para hacer eso! –Se quejó la pequeña soltando su lápiz y empezando a rasguñar la mesa, entonces Twilight se le acerca y le empieza a acariciarle la cabeza, la potranca pensó que su madre la consolaría, pero Twi dijo algo inesperado. -Cierto, no la tienes Ying.

-Gracias por la motivación madre, me hacía mucha falta.

-No seas sarcástica hija, que no la tengas ahora no quiere decir que no la puedas obtener en el futuro. –Dijo Twi mientras hacía que su hija volviera a agarrar su lápiz. –Tú quieres alcanzar a Yang pero ya hablaron entre ustedes que las dos aprenden diferente, tratas de hacer lo mismo que ella, es posible que pueda funcionarte pero no al mismo nivel y otras veces… -Entonces Twi hace que Ying agarre el lápiz con la garra izquierda. –Tú eres zurda, no ambidiestra como Yang, por eso no escribes como debes a pesar de que lees muy bien, ya que tu capacidad de compresión de textos es más mayor que la de tu hermana, entiendes todo a la primera la mayoría de la veces.

-¿Entonces podré escribir con manuscritas usando las dos garras?

-Escribir con caligrafía… si, si pones todo de tu parte con tu garra zurda… escribir con las dos garras… la verdad lo dudo mucho.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que si me esfuerzo mucho podré aprender a escribir como mi hermana! ¡¿Por qué no poniéndole el mismo empeño no podría escribir con ambas garras?!

-¿Dime Ying, como juega Buck Ball tu hermana?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Bueno… la verdad ella no es muy buena… no, es malísima, se supone que tenemos las habilidades de las tres razas pero ella no la hace ni como terrestre, pegaso e incluso como unicornio.

-Mientras que tú juegas mejor como voladora que las otras posiciones. –Dijo Twi mientras guiaba a su hija para escribir una frase, haciéndolo mejor que la última vez. –Yang se frustro, pero se dio cuenta que no tiene la habilidad para eso, decidiendo mejor usar su habilidad natural de estratega para ayudarte a entrenar, viendo tus puntos flojos, a lo que me refiero con esto es que tienen ambas que aprender a diferenciar cuando podrán mejorar una habilidad teniendo expectativas reales, diferenciando cuando se obsesionan con algo no pudiendo hacerlo nunca, la frustración podría hacerlas perder el camino, como muchos lo perdieron antes.

-Creo que te entiendo mamá, me estas enseñando que aprendiste cuando empacaste el invierno la primera vez.

-Exacto mi ángel del caos, quise apoyar haciendo cosas que no se daban, no podía volar como pegaso ya que era todavía una unicornio, no tengo la paciencia y la agilidad para tejer o la fuerza para empujar arados, pero si tengo la habilidad de organizar, usando esto pudimos terminar en tiempo record, debes confiar que usando lo que mejor haces podrá sacarte de apuros, si quieres aprender otras cosas está bien, pero si ves que no puedes en algo mejor no lo hagas, no puedes ser la mejor en todo aunque quieras.

-Lo entiendo mamá, ¿pero porque a ti se te olvida esta lección?

-¡¿Qué estas bufando Ying?!

-Te lo digo porque es la verdad, tú sabes que eres una si no es que la mejor maga del reino y te dijo mi tío. –Menciono Ying bajándose de su silla, creciendo a su estatura actual, sorprendiendo a Twilight. –Si hay alguien además de mí y mi hermana que pueda usar la magia del taijitu eres tú, bueno tal vez mi papá pero requeriría mucha práctica, y eso es algo que no se le da fácil, y eres nuestra madre carajo, tú como tienes luz tienes sombras, y las sombras no necesariamente son malas, al igual que la luz no siempre es buena.

-¡¿Ying… rayos… esto no es un recuerdo?!

-Claro que no, las letras no están en cursivas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno aunque te lo explique no me vas a entender mamá, así que será mejor seguir con el tema principal, ¿recuerdas que mi magia interfería con varias comunicaciones? Pues Yang pudo con eso conectarme a tu cabeza en tu recuerdo, ella no puede hablar ya que está muy concentrada pero si puede escucharnos, por eso te pregunto yo y en su nombre, si Celestia, su amigo que no te conoce en persona, mi papá, Rainbow y el resto de tus compañeros creen en ti, ¿Por qué lo dudas tú? ¡No estás en supuesto en el que estaba yo forzándome absurdamente a ser ambidiestra, TU SI TIENES LA CAPACIDAD DE MANEJAR BIEN NO SOLO ESA, CUALQUIER CLASE DE MAGIA, ESE ES TU TALENTO DE TU MARCA!

-Ying….¿de verdad ustedes me creen capaz de hacer eso?

-Claro que lo creemos madre, ¿tú piensas que si fuera el caso contrario, te diríamos lo mismo? –Menciono Yang escuchándose en todo el lugar. -¡Te diríamos que usaras otro método para curar a la princesa Celestia, pero esta forma es la que tiene un 83% de posibilidad que cumpla con su objetivo, ya hice los cálculos matemáticos correspondientes!

-¡¿Yang, no que no podías hablar?! Bueno de ustedes dos ya casi nada me sorprende, ¿entonces de verdad creen que puedo manejar la magia del caos como manejo la magia de los elementos, no les da temor que eso me corrompa? Ya que sinceramente eso a mí sí me da miedo.

-Y por eso tienes una ventaja mamá, tú ya tu aceptas que tienes ese temor. –Dijo Ying tocando con su testa a la de su madre. –Si trataras de negarlo por ahí podrías caerte, pero nadie de tu familia te permitirá hacerlo, te agarremos todos, como lo has hecho por nosotras desde que nacimos siempre.

-Mis ángeles… ustedes tienen mucha fe en mí, en su papá y en sus tíos, ¡y por eso no quiero… no debo decepcionarlas! –Indico Twi abrazando muy fuerte a Ying. -¡Yang sé que puedes venir aquí, tu tonta madre quiere abrazarte junto con tu hermana! –Entonces Yang aparece abrazándose igual de fuerte con Twi y Ying. -¡Sigan siendo unidas y sigan ayudando a quien lo requiera como lo hicieron conmigo, de nuevo les prometo que hare junto con los demás nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograr que su hermoso futuro se cumpla!

-¡Lo sabemos madre, como sabemos que sin importar el resultado ustedes fueron leales a su principios, como lo hizo la tía Apple Jack, quien a pesar de caer lo hizo brillando intensamente como lo dijo Illusion!

-Vamos Yang, no hables así, todavía hay esperanza que la madre de Ilu regrese. – Menciono Ying consolando a su hermana mayor. –Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es animarlas a ella y a su mami, para que pase lo que pase sepan que siempre tendrán a alguien con ellas, y en tu caso que a pesar de ser rivales puedes confortarla y contar contigo en lo que necesite.

-Tu hermana menor es sabia emocionalmente Yang, hazle caso en esto, al igual que yo lo hare ¡no perderé la esperanza de hallar a mi hermana Apple! –Entonces Twi sintió un gran poder acercándose lentamente a ella. -¡Es hora del contraataque, ustedes niñas regresen a sus cuerpos y protejan nuestro hogar como las princesas del orden y del caos!

-¡Esta bien mami, creemos en ti! –Gritaron las gemelas sincronizada mente tomando vuelo mientras se desvanecían, mientras Twi voló rápidamente hacia una estrella mientras que su cutie mark empezó a brillar como si fuera una estrella que alcanzo la madurez. -¡Si ustedes creen en mi lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplir con sus expectativas hijas! –Entonces Twi abrió los ojos mientras estos brillaban como nunca antes, dejo de sufrir con el poder de Discord y empezó a manejarlo naturalmente como lo hace con el poder de sus compañeros elementos, (¿conque así se siente la magia del caos, sé que puede ser espantosa si se usa para dañar, pero igual la magia de la armonía, usada para el mal esta volvería todo exactamente igual y todos compartiríamos una sola conciencia como en esas películas de enjambres intergalácticos invasores, y asimismo como se puede hallar algo hermoso en las semejanzas también se puede encontrar otro tipo de belleza en las diferencias), entonces a Twilight le resplandecen los ojos que incluso deslumbran a Daybreaker. -¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA, ACASO ESTA MALDITA…?! –Entonces la princesa dispara su rayo, pero no el rayo arcoíris, era un rayo que combino una fuerza blanca con una fuerza oscura en espiral, si uno lo veía de frente parecía un taijitu que rodaba rápidamente, entonces los dos rayos chocan deteniéndose ambos, pero estando más cerca de Twilight ya que ella lo lanzo después. -¡¿QUÉ TÁRTARO ESTA PASANDO?! ¡ESTA MALDITA YA SE ESTABA RESIGNANDO A MORIRSE, PERO ALGO PASO EN ESE MINUTO QUE CERRO LOS OJOS, VOLVIÓ A TENER SEGURIDAD EN SI MISMA, Y CON ESO PUDO CONTROLAR EL PODER DEL CAOS JUNTO CON SU MAGIA PROPIA! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO, QUIÉN LA DA TANTO PODER?!

-¡SON LAS POTRANCAS A LA DESPRECIAS Y QUIERES APROVECHARTE DE ELLAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, MIS NIÑAS ME INSPIRARON! –Dijo Twilight sintiéndose muy feliz. -¡CON ESE APOYO QUE TENGO DE PARTE NO SOLO DE ELLAS SINO DE TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDOS NO FALLARE SIN DAR MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, SI HUBIERA SABIDO ESTO HACE DIEZ AÑOS DISCORD HABRÍA JUNTADO SUS PODERES CON NOSOTRAS Y DOLL SE HABRÍA A LA OSCURIDAD DE DONDE NACIÓ, PERO TIENE SOLUCIÓN, LO HAREMOS AHORA, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA!

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, ESAS DRACONEQUS, PORQUE NO DETECTE SU PRESENCIA?! ¡ESAS MOCOSAS SON MUY PODEROSAS Y POR ENDE PELIGROSAS, NADA MAS TERMINE CONTIGO A IR TRAS…!

-¡LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE, PERO NO LES VAS A PONER NI UN CASCO A MIS HIJAS, YA QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAS TÚ! – Dijo Twilight intentando poner más fuerza a su rayo, pero no podía hacerlo avanzar, Discord al estarle dándole su poder a su yegua no podía hacer mucho, y Rainbow intento moverse pero al fin tuvo un golpe del cansancio de todo lo que ha hecho desde que llego, se entumieron las alas y las piernas teniendo en todas sus extremidades un espasmo. -¡Mejor trata de solucionar tus problemas que tienes contigo misma Tia, para que puedas sacar tu verdadero brillo, si los ponys más humildes como Starlight y Diamond al lograr superar su lados oscuro se volvieron una gran hechicera y una gran política respectivamente, si tú puedes lograr eso podrás alcanzar a tu madre!

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA, YO NO QUIERO SER COMO LA SANTURRONA ESA!

-¡SIP, SI QUIERES, QUIERES SER TAN NOBLE COMO ELLA LO FUE, QUIERES MOSTRARLE QUE HAS APRENDIDO DE TUS ERRORES!

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESTO AHORA TWILIGHT. QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE PARA MI NO HAY RETORNO?! ¡YO YA SOY MAS DEMONIO QUE LO QUE FUE ALGUNA VEZ MI HERMANA!

-¡PORQUE TENGO FE EN TI CELESTIA, EN QUE PODRÁS SALIR DEL ABISMO, Y TENGO LA CONFIANZA QUE PODRE AYUDARTE PARA LOGRARLO, LO VAMOS HACER JUNTAS! –Al decir esto Twilight brilla con un haz multicolor, transformándose ella con la fuerza arcoíris, elevando por mucho su nivel mágico, sintiendo todos los que estaban en el castillo ese aumento de fuerza, los demonios al sentir ese nivel sudaron muy frio, Twilight Sparkle volvió a ser la portadora más poderosa. –Lo hice… lo hice… ¡GRACIAS A MI FAMILIA Y A MI MAESTRA PUDE DESPERTAR MI SEGUNDO, EL CUAL POR LO QUE VEO ES LA CONFIANZA!

-No puede ser… NO PUEDE SER… ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grito aterrorizada Daybreaker. -¡TÚ ERES PORTADORA DE LOS DOS ELEMENTOS MAS PODEROSOS, LA MAGIA Y CONFIANZA, INCLUSO DARK DOLL DEBE ESTAR TEMBLANDO DE PREOCUPACIÓN! –Entonces la alicornio oscura quema todo su poder mágico para hacer su ataque más poderoso, el cual desvanece el rayo de Twilight. -¡YO NO ME ANDO CON RODEOS, SI TE DEJO ACOSTUMBRAR A ESE PODER SERÁS IMPARABLE, DEBES MORIR AHORA POR MIS CASCOS, YO SOY MAS PODEROSA Y LO QUE DESEA SER CELESTIA!

-¡TU REALMENTE NO ERES REAL, SOLO ERES LA CULPA DE MI AMIGA QUE TOMO CONTROL DE SU CUERPO EN UN MOMENTO DE DOLOR PARA ELLA, PERO YA LA ESTAMOS AYUDANDO A SUPERARLO Y POR ESO TÚ NUNCA VOLVERÁS A EXISTIR COMO SER SEPARADO! –Entonces Twilight dispara un rayo bicolor mucho mayor que el anterior, superando totalmente el de Daybreaker, golpeando a esta casi instantáneamente. -¡NO ES POSIBLE, UNA SUCIA PERVERTIDA GRACIAS SUS ENGENDROS QUE TUVO CON EL MONSTRUO ME VENCIÓ AUN TENIENDO VENTAJAS SOBRE ELLA ANTES! –Se quejó Daybreaker mientras desaparecía lentamente en el rayo deshaciéndose lentamente, quedando al final los ojos, desapareciendo lentamente estos, antes de desaparecer vuelven a ser los de Celestia. –Gracias mi alumna estrella… tratare de ir a ayudarte cuando pueda.

-Sé que lo harás mi mentora, pero primero ayuda a tu amigo. –Menciono Twilight bajando junto a Rainbow, quien se espantó en serio al ver desvanecerse a Daybreaker. -¡Desapareciste… desapareciste a la princesa… no creí que fueras capaz Twilight… ese poder que tienes al despertar tu elemento… es muy peligroso, ya usas la magia del caos como Discord!

-Rainbow por favor, la magia sea cual sea su origen puede hacer cosas maravillosas o causar un gran mal y destrucción.

-¡Y lo demostraste al eliminar a Celestia, y ahora estas como sui nada, hasta parece que estás en el estado vale madres en que me puso tu maridito la primera vez!

-Rainbow mírame y escúchame bien, ¿piensas que yo dañaría a quien amo a propósito? –Pregunto Twilight con un tono sincero y lleno de esperanza. –Sé que parece que elimine a Celestia, pero de verdad siento que ella está bien, solo que tiene un asunto pendiente todavía, cuando lo resuelva vendrá con nosotros.

-Tus palabras… tienen el mismo tono que el de Skydancer cuando nos dice que tengamos fe. –Menciono Rainbow cambiando sus dudas por un sentimiento de seguridad. –No sé como pero de verdad te creo Twi, Celestia está bien, pero Apple Jack…

-En ese asunto no puedo asegurarte nada Dashie, no puedo confirmarte lo mejor pero tampoco lo peor, lo único que nos queda es no perder la esperanza, sea cual sea el caso. –Señalo Twilight mientras cubría a Rainbow con su magia. –Ahora voy a tratar de curarte un poco Rainbow, y con esto espero igual que recuperes tu resistencia.

-¡No hagas eso Twi, tu apenas aprendiste a transformarte, cuando cambiamos la primera vez nos desgastamos más, mejor conserva tus energías para confrontar a Dolly/o Sonata, no te preocupes por mí, me recuperare por mi cuenta, no tengo huesos rotos!

-No Dashie, si puedo usar mi fuerza para ayudarte a sanar lo hare sin dudar, y no te preocupes por mi desgaste, recuerda que soy el elemento de la magia, si pude aguantar cuando era más joven toda la magia alicornio de las otras princesas podré soportar la magia del taiji ahora… además ya la soporte cuando estaba encinta de mis ángeles, ese desgaste era definitivamente mucho peor que el de ahora. –indicó Twilight mientras curaba a Rainbow, entonces Discord se les acerca a las yeguas. –Y no Discord, ya sé que me dirás lo mismo que Rainbow, pero estoy bien en serio, sé que al pasar tu poder a mi cuerpo sentí mucho dolor, pero gracias a nuestras hijas eso quedo atrás, y me conoces, si te estuviera mintiendo tú lo sabrías como yo lo sé de ti.

-Bien Twilight, te creo, como también te creo de lo que dijiste de Celestia antes. –Indico suspirando Discord sentándose junto a su yegua abrazándola. -¿Twi, la magia del caos no te ha hecho sentir, no sé, diferente?

-Pues me siento más, no sé cómo decirlo… más relajada, no al nivel tuyo o de Pinkie, incluso el de Ying y Blue, pero de verdad me siento muy equilibrada, así deben sentirse las gemelas cuando están felices.

-¿Entonces no sientes que estas siendo observada como en una obra de teatro?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Discord, yo no voy a hacer ese tipo de chistecitos como lo hacen ustedes cuatro!

-¡Uy que alivio, creí que podrías ver algo que no comprenderías y eso hacer que tuvieras uno de tus ataques! –Menciono Discord secándose el sudor y suspirando como si fuera un globo desinflándose. -¿Entonces que vamos a hacer ahora Twilight?

-Primero terminare de curar a Rainbow, después me devolveré a mi estado natural y descansaremos un momento, para enfrentar mejor al enemigo en caso que nos lo topemos mientras buscamos a cualquiera de estos, sin dejar de buscar a nuestra hermana y a Celestia por supuesto.

-¿Estas segura de ese plan cerebrito? Digo Doll al ver que Daybreaker fallo podría venir en persona.

-No creo Rainbow, siento que él está ocupado, preparando algo horrible, y esperando el a otro grupo de nuestros compañeros, y debes sentir que ese grupo son Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie quien lo anda acechando, debemos descansar para unirnos a ellos para el enfrentamiento final.

-Bien, si tú piensas eso yo te creo Twilight, te hare caso. –Dijo Rainbow relajándose un poco, entonces Discord hace un cuestionamiento. -¿Por qué estás tan segura que ellos cuatro están complicándole la existencia a Dolly Twilight?

-Tan solo lo se Dis. –Respondió Twilight guiñando un ojo a la nada. –Tan solo lo sé cómo tú sabes muchas cosas a veces.

Mientras tanto de entre los escombros salió una gran llamarada que se apagó tan rápido como se encendió, saliendo de ese sitio una figura equina muy demacrada y baja, abrió los ojos notándose que era Daybreaker. –Maldita seas Twilight… casi me eliminas del mapa… pero pude sobrevivir… pero esto no se va quedar así… te voy a llevar conmigo al tártaro… -Entonces la alicornio oscura trato de hallar a su rival, pero noto que no estaba. –Pero… ¿dónde estás Twilight… DONDE ESTOY YO? –Se preguntó la yegua notando que no estaba en el castillo de Doll, sino en el fondo de un cañón despeñado. -¡¿QUÉ, ENTONCES ESA SPARKLE SI ME ELIMINO, ESTO ES EL LUGAR DONDE…?!

-No, no estas allí potranca, pero casi es un lugar tan horrible como el que mencionas. –Menciono otra yegua muy seriamente, Daybreaker cómo puede ser gira para buscarla, empezó a temblar mucho, era la primera vez en su corta existencia que sentía esos sentimientos, un gran miedo sintiéndose incapaz de defenderse. –P-p-por favor no me hagas daño… yo no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme en el mismo sitio…

-¿No es agradable sentirte así verdad?

-Es cierto… es una sensación de vacío… -Entonces Daybreaker se cae ya sin fuerzas, entonces empieza a suplicar por su seguridad. –Por favor no me lastimes… ya estoy sufriendo mucho… y eso no te beneficiara en nada…

-¿Pero tú no querías provocarle eso a tus prójimos niña? ¡Tú ibas a maltratar a los ponys inferiores, si aplico tu ideología entonces yo debo eliminarte por ser una potranca mal herida que nunca servirá para algo, ya que tu utilidad se acabó al ser derrotada por la princesa de la amistad! –Entonces de un pasillo contiguo empezó a brillar una luz muy intensa, horrorizando a la alicornio demacrada. -¡TE VOY A EVAPORAR TOTALMENTE MONSTRUITO, ALGO COMO TU NO MERECE VIVIR, CONSIDÉRALO UN REGALO YA QUE VAS A DEJAR DE SUFRIR!

-¡NO… POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS… NO LO HAGAS… HARE CUALQUIER COSA… PERO NO QUIERO DESAPARECER…!

-¡No digas más hipocresías, si tu querías hacer esto a los que tu señalaste como inferiores!

-¡Lo se… este debe ser un castigo irónico… pero de verdad no me gusta sentir esto… que me quiten algo solo porque el que tengo enfrente diga que mejor que yo… pero yo pensaba o pienso lo mismo… por las estrellas ya estoy muy confundida… NO SE QUE CREER, NO SE SI ESTOY MAL O BIEN!

-Es cierto, no lo sabes, de verdad eres una niña malcriada que al ver la realidad del mundo se confundió mucho. –Dijo la otra yegua endulzando su voz y atenuando su magia. –Pensaste que por ser superior merecías todo, pero al ponerte en el lugar de los que abusabas no sabes cómo reaccionar, y eso aunque no lo parezca es sano, no puedes cambiar tus pensamiento de un segundo a otro, y no intentaste engañarme en que cambiaras fácilmente para acuchillarme por el lomo, como lo intento Rabia con Collen.

-¿Quién eres… porque eres tan amable conmigo?

-Porque… realmente naciste de mi interior pequeña pony. –Contesto la yegua saliendo de un pasillo contiguo, era Celestia, estaban en el lugar donde Doll la atrapo, pero ya había recuperado su cuerpo y su magia ahí con la purificación de Twilight, se acercó a Daybreaker tranquilamente, cuando la ilumino con su magia se vio que la alicornio oscura no fue demacrada realmente, sino que obtuvo la apariencia de una potranca de unos 9 años. –Interesante, la magia Taiji no te desapareció, más bien te completo, ya tienes los sentimientos que no tenías antes, haciendo tu existencia independiente de la mía, como lo logro el espíritu maligno que poseyó a mi hermana, pero ya no siendo un parasito.

-¡¿CELESTIA?! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY LA MEJOR VERSIÓN DE TI, SI YO EXISTO TU NO PUEDES…!

-Pequeña cálmate, tu sabes que esto es muy real, y si existimos ambas es por algo, lo cual todavía no sé, pero si se esto, sé que cometiste crímenes horribles, uno de estos fue matar a lord Tyrek, pero lo hiciste por el resentimiento que yo le tenía a él, por esa muerte yo soy responsable en un 75%, mientras tu responsabilidad es solo del 25%.

-¡¿Por qué relinchas tonterías?! ¡Ese infeliz se lo tenía bien merecido, tuvo no sé cuántas oportunidades para que nos dejara de chingar, pero volvió a intentar dañarnos, incluso cuando me interpuse en su pelea contra Discord, en lugar de huir me ataco por el lomo, POR ESO LE CUMPLÍ EL DESEO DE QUE OBTUVIERA MI FUERZA, QUE LASTIMA QUE NO PUDO SOPORTARLO!

-Aplicaste el dicho "o es el o yo", y por eso no puedo juzgarte tan mal, cualquiera con un sentido de auto conservación lo hace de ese modo, pero lo aplicaste a rajatabla sin puntos intermedios, necesitas a alguien que te enseñe los conceptos del bien y el mal, como me guio mi mami en su tiempo, voy a guiarte, como tienes un gran potencial para el mal como lo demostraste hace uno momentos lo tienes para el bien, y a diferencia que cuando Dark Doll te creo ahora tienes varias opciones. –Menciono Celestia abrazando a su pequeño reflejo oscuro maternalmente. -Ahora mis amigos están preparando algo y me da algo tiempo antes de que me vaya, ¿Qué te parece que conversemos un momento?

-¡¿Y SI MEJOR TE…?! -Entonces Daybreaker intento encenderse de nuevo, pero algo en ese abrazo lo evito, una sensación cálida diferente al calor que ella provocaba. -¿Por qué... me contuve?

-Porque realmente quieres hablar conmigo pequeña. –Dijo Celestia acariciando la melena de fuego de la potra. –Tienes dudas y piensas que puedo resolverlas, sé que cuando nos vimos la primera vez quise desaparecerte pero eso fue un error, déjame compensarte eso.

-… Bien… pero no lo hago por gusto, lo hago para comprender que rayos está ocurriendo, no porque me agrades crédula. –Señalo Daybreaker poniendo una mueca de niña petulante, logrando que Celestia sonriera, era el mismo gesto que ella ponía con la reina Faust cuando esta le enseñaba y regañaba.


	50. Su sombra no es mas fuerte que mi cariño

**Capítulo L.**

 **Su sombra no es más fuerte que mi cariño.**

-¡No pudo creer que Daybreaker haya fallado, se suponía que era la versión inmisericorde y poderosa de Celestia! –Se quejó Dark Doll mientras prepara en un hangar varios de sus drones de última generación. -¡Malditos ponys, como es que pueden invocar tal poder, a pesar de ser unos sentimentaloides lograr enfrentar y vencer todo lo que le lanzo, no me puedo creer todavía que esa Sparkle ya sea una maestra del taiji, solo hubo un solo ser en perfeccionar ese poder y esa era la reina Faust! –Trataba de explicarse Doll el último evento cuando llegan a él tres bolas de energía, una purpura, una blanca y una naranja. –Bien, esa Sparkle recibió un gran daño que habría matado a cualquiera con la guardia baja, la ojete de Celestia ya se desapareció ya que compartió el destino de su sombra, que triste… que no pudiera ver el sufrimiento de la muerte en sus rostros, todo por estar preparando la bienvenida especial para Fluttershy y sus compañeros. –Menciono el demonio encerrando la energías en su respectivas capsulas, cuando puso la energía naranja en sus garras, haciéndolo sonreír diabólicamente. -¡Pero esta energía es como la cereza del pastel, ya que salió de un sacrifico, el cual me asegurare que sea en balde al exterminar a la lagartija, te agradezco que te eliminaras sola campesina harapienta, en honor a tu sacrifico para mis propósitos hare drones con tu apariencia, ellos exterminaran a todos los Apple para mejorarlos después, incluyendo a tu bastarda adoptada! -Entonces Doll vuelve a tener su gesto preocupado. –Pero ahora mis fuerzas aliadas están muy diezmadas por no decir que casi exterminadas, Rabia fue desaparecida por Cólera, ¡POR CÓLERA! Todos los umbrums restantes se largaron por lados diferentes, el sucio de Deathsaurus aunque lo pueda controlar como títere ya no me serviría, Diane cayo por su debilidad interna, a Tyrek si lo mande a desaparecer pero no pensé que Daybreaker caería de inmediato, ahora tengo todavía dos aliadas, las cuales definitivamente su poder se equipara al mío para buena o mala fortuna, si quiero asegurar mi momento de gloria voy a tener que ayudar a Sonata, y que la sombra de Sweetie Bell nazca lo antes posible. –Entonces Doll formo una llamarada en su mano derecha con la forma de Sonata. -¿Cómo está tu situación mi querida súcubo, has tenido problema con esas sirenas, y esas ponys que manejan el fuego?

-¡Eres tu Doll, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! –Respondió la llamarada mientras lanzaba Ataques sónicos y de fuego y de inmediata defendiéndose de ataques que no se notaban en la comunicación. -¡El poder de Shimmer y Blaze aumento como el mío cuando pase a esta dimensión, y Adagio su fuerza es muy cercana a la mía sin tener que tener un cambio físico como el mío, las sombras que cree gracias a tu investigación se comparan con las originales, pero yo estoy siendo muy presionada por esa Scootalo, si no nos han hecho retroceder es porque la puta preñada está jugando con la cosa esa que le regalaron los inútiles del escorpión y del fenómeno!

-(¡El arma de las sirenas, con la que exterminaron al dragón original, me había olvidado de ella por todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo!) ¡Pues deberías no dejar de poner atención a Adagio, esa cosa según los escritos que encontré pudo eliminar un dragón gigantesco sin que las sirenas fueran amenazadas realmente! -Doll se preocupó por el artefacto, si eso elimino a un primordial quien sabe que le haría a él, pero también le dio la ambición de poseer tal poder y unirlo al suyo. –(¡Si juego mis cartas bien esas ponys y sirenas eliminaran a Sonata, y yo podre tomar esa arma para mí, será una gran adición a mi arsenal!) ¡No te confíes Sonata, lo mejor es quitarle esa cosa a tus enemigas, ya sabes que hemos perdido mucho poder de fuego, no quiero perderte antes de cumplir nuestros objetivos!

-(¡Para después me elimines tú, si clarito, seguro quieres la cajita para tu beneficio idiota, pero si he seguido con vida tanto tiempo no es por ser solo una chica muy bonita y adorable, es por eliminar la cosas que dicen que pueden dañarme a pesar que no se compruebe, por eso me deshice de las demás keres, mi objetivo principal ahora es eliminar esa cosa para que no le pongas las asquerosas garras encima!) ¡Descuida mi querido Doll, mi principal objetivo es matar a estas cuatro ponys de mierda, ya muertas podrás recoger esa cosa, es posible que se pueda exterminar a los gusanos como Luna y Discord después! (¡PERO ANTES TE MATO A TI, GRACIAS ´POR QUITARME LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE ELIMINAR A LOS OTROS IDIOTAS, POR ESO TE VOY A MATAR RÁPIDA E INDOLORAMENTE ´PARA VOLVERME EL VERDUGO DE ESTE PINCHE MUNDO DE MULAS!) –Respondió Sonata muy hipócritamente, sabía que si eliminaba a las ponys que tenía enfrente podía cosechar el odio de las demás hacia ella y Doll, ya que había aumentado mucho su poder al recibir el odio que todos soltaron al sentir la desaparición de Apple Jack, solo que no quería usarlo, lo estaba guardando para hacer un ataque total al ser más poderoso, solo que ahora no sabía si era Twilight, Doll o Fluttershy, necesitaba más odio si quería vencer a los tres que la amenazaban. -¡Sera mejor que empieces el ataque a Equestria Doll, debemos diezmar sus defensas para tomar el control de una buena vez, y eliminar a los ponys y otras cosas que puedan mostrar resistencia, como la mamita de Jolty, la pre-viuda, la aprendiz y su consolador cristalizado y la idiota de Chrisalys!

-En un momento Sonata, solo estoy ultimando las últimas instrucciones para que ataquen sin supervisión, ya los dos vamos a estar muy ocupados (¡PRIMERO DESHACIÉNDOME DE LOS ELEMENTO Y DESPUÉS DESHACIÉNDOME DE TI!) –Dijo Doll cerrando su garra muy violentamente. -¡Ahora no te interrumpo, deshazte de tus enemigas, recuerda que esa pegaso su factor curativo es más alto que el nosotros, debes tratar de eliminarla de un ataque y que las otras no le ayuden, si tienes complicaciones avísame para ir en tu auxilio!

-¡Así será mi adorado, te dejo que sigas en tu plan, ya verás que me desharé de la gallina primero!

-Exclamó Sonata afilando las garras, encendiéndolas con un rojo oscuro vivo haciéndolas humear, para arrojarse a toda velocidad sobre Scootalo. -¡MUY BIEN MÍSERA PAVA, TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN IRSE AL UN LUGAR PEOR QUE EL MISMO INFIERNO, YA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES QUE ESA MALDITA PERRA SARNOSA NO PAGUE POR SU PECADOS DE VIVIR ELLA Y ESA PARÁSITO QUE LLEVA ADENTRO MAS RÁPIDO, CRÍMENES CONTRA LA NATURALEZA SE DEBEN PURIFICAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!

-¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA, MONSTRUO INSENSIBLE! –Bufo Scoot completamente encendida incluso sacando aire muy caliente de la nariz, entonces abre completamente su alas llameando y se arroja como saeta llameante hacia Sonata ker. -¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR E INTENTAR DAÑAR A UNA PONY CUYO ÚNICO DELITO ES QUERER PROTEGER A LA HIJA QUE LE REGALO SU PADRE, EL CUAL TU MATASTE SIN MOTIVO, NO SI TENIAS MOTIVO DEGENERADA, TE DABA TERROR ENFRENTARTE A DARKSTEEL FRENTE A FRENTE CUANDO ALCANZARA SU VERDADERO POTENCIAL!

-¡¿TENERLE MIEDO AL GUAJOLOTE, MUA?! –Se burló Sonata arronjando un golpe de fuego oscuro cortante, Scoot dispara un tornado encendido para contestar la agresión, ambas fuerzas se equiparan y se deshacen hacia el lado de dónde venían, pero los fuegos no dañan nada a sus creadoras, tan solo hace que se enciendan más. -¡SI MATAR A ESE MALDITO FUE UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS SENCILLAS QUE HE HECHO EN TODA MI LARGA Y HERMOSA EXISTENCIA, TAN SOLO LE ATRAVESÉ ESE MUSCULO QUE LE BOMBEABA SU ASQUEROSA SANGRE, TUVE MAS PROBLEMAS CON LA DOBLE DE LA PINCHE PERRA OFRECIDA QUE CON ÉL, REALMENTE TODOS LOS DESCIENDES DE LAS BESTIAS QUE ME HAN RETADO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ NO ME HA HECHO GRAN COSA A EXCEPCIÓN DE ESA PLUME, TODOS LOS DEMÁS ME LOS ESCABECHÉ CÓMO SI NADA, ESPERO QUE TODAS MIS VICTIMAS SE VAYAN A UN INFIERNO MUY ESPECIAL POR HABERLAS EXTERMINADO YO, Y TU TIENES BOLETO DE IDA SCOOTALO, QUE CARITATIVA SOY!

-¡HABLAS MUCHO KER, Y YO SE LA RAZÓN, PORQUE ESTAS CONSIENTE DE LO QUE TE DIJE ES LA VERDAD! –Respondió Scoot sin desesperarse por la respuesta de Sonata, la cual empezó a gruñir como león rabioso, en lugar de hacerla enojar la pegaso la leyó completamente bien. -¡Exterminas a los que le temes antes de que crezcan, pero ya se te acabo esa ventaja, ya que yo, Adi, Sunny y Aria ya logramos llegar a tu nivel, así que metete tus tonterías a tu jodido culo!

-¡PUES ENTRE MAS CREZCAN ESE PAR DE LESBIANAS SUS SOMBRAS SE HARÁN MAS FUERTES, YA QUE SON SU REFLEJO OSCURO, Y NO SON COMO ESA DAYBREAKER Y LA COPIA DE LA OTRA ESTÚPIDA ROSADA, GRACIAS A MI CONOCIMIENTO DE MAGIA OSCURA SON SERES DIABÓLICOS DE OTRO PLANO ASTRAL QUE NO PUEDEN SER MUERTOS YA QUE NO ESTÁN VIVOS, SIN NINGUNO DE SUS PATÉTICOS SENTIMIENTOS, POR LO CONSIGUIENTE SON MUCHO MAS FUERTES Y ESTÁN BAJO MI COMPLETO DOMINIO!

-¡MEJOR PARA NOSOTRAS, LA PODEMOS EXTERMINAR YA QUE NO ESTÁN VIVAS COMO LA PRINCESA Y LA PARIENTE DE PINKIE!

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES MATAR ALGO QUE NO ESTA VIVO ESTÚPIDA?! ¡ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE!

-¡TU TE SIENTES MUY LISTA, PERO TU ERES LA NO VEZ LA REALIDAD, MONSTRUOS COMO TÚ JAMÁS LO COMPRENDERÁN, CÓMO UN SER TAN REPULSIVO OBTUVO GRAN PODER, ME CAUSAS ASCO, PERO AL IGUAL QUE LO SIENTE ADI A MI TAMBIÉN ME CAUSAS UNA INFINITA LASTIMA, SER PATÉTICO!

-¡UNA SUCIA ANIMAL DE CARGA NO TIENE EL DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ, SERIA MEJOR QUE TU TE TUVIERAS LASTIMA, YA QUE VOY A HACERTE CORTES DE CARNICERÍA, Y VOY A HACER QUE SE LOS TRAGUE ESA MALDITA DE DASH, SUS PADRES Y TU NOVIECITO! –Aulló histérica Sonata tratando de embestir con su cuerpo a Scootalo, gracias a la habilidad de la pegaso puede esquivar el golpe con solo unos rasguños, aprovechando para dar un golpe directo al cuello de Sonata, haciéndolo girones, pero gracias a su factor curativo aumentado en Equestria se lo acomoda fácilmente como de película de terror, sonando sus huesos tétricamente, incomodando a Scoot, quien intenta golpear con la misma fuerza cubierta de fuego en otra parte del cuerpo, pero la ker puede detener agarrándole la pata izquierda. -¡ESPERO QUE SEAS ZURDA MULA, PARA QUE LOS SEGUNDOS QUE VA A SER MANCA SUFRAS COMO SI TE FUERAS A LO MAS OSCURO DEL ABISMO!

-¡¿Y SI MEJOR VEMOS COMO REACCIONAS TÚ A UNA QUEMADURA DE GRADO PEOR QUE EL TERCER NIVEL, MALDITA ESQUIZOFRÉNICA DEGENERADA?! –Dijo Scootalo ardiendo literalmente, encendiendo la garra de Sonata instantemente. -¡ERES UNA TARADA PEGASO, TU FUEGO ES COMO UN MÍSERO CERILLO COMPARADO CON UN GRAN INCENDIO FORESTAL… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Cuando Sonata termino su comparación fue como si a Scoot le dieran la señal de mostrar todo su poder calórico, en ese momento la ker sintió un enorme ardor, aún más caliente que la lava fundida, como si estuviera en el templo solar más puro, y ella al ser indigna seria castigada volviéndose el combustible del astro rey. -¡VEAMOS QUE PASA SI SIENDO INMORTAL TE EMPIEZAS A HACER CENIZAS! ¡¿QUEDARAS COMO COMO UN CADÁVER TOTALMENTE QUEMADO CON VIDA?!

-¡PERRA MALNACIDA, TU NO ME PODRÁS HACER NADA, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO SOY…!

-¡INMORTAL NO ES SINÓNIMO INDESTRUCTIBLE CABEZA HUECA! –Dijo Scoot encendiéndose aún más, provocando que la ker se encendiera totalmente con ella, sintiendo el dolor de las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. -¡ERES DE VERDAD UNA RETARDADA IDIOTA SONATA, TU INMORTALIDAD VA A SER TU VERDADERO TORMENTO, YA QUE VAS A SUFRIR EL DOLOR DE LAS HERIDAS SIN QUE ESTAS SE CUREN, Y AL NO PODERTE MORIR TODOS TUS DÍAS SERÁN UN SUPLICIO, UNA MANERA DE VER LA MUERTE ES QUE YA PODRÁS DESCANSAR DESPUÉS DE ESTA, PERO TU NO MERECES ESE REPOSO, LO QUE MERECES ES SER CASTIGADA HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO SI NO ES QUE MAS!

-¡SUÉLTAME DEGENERADA HIJA DE CANCERBERO! –Gritó Sonata al ver que se puso al rojo vivo, empezó a volverse un pedazo de carbón oscuro, hizo un estruendo sónico para liberarse de la pegaso de fuego, para tele transportarse lejos de su alcance. -¡DEMONIO, NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE PROVOCARME TAL DOLOR, NI EN EL TÁRTARO DE MI MUNDO ALGUIEN SUFRIÓ TANTO COMO LO QUE SENTÍ YO!

-¡Pues eso se va a quedar muy corto de lo que verdaderamente te mereces! –Señalo Scootalo mientras se veía donde Sonata la empezó a cortar, curándose en ese momento, al igual que la ker se curaba de las quemadas, estando ambas parejas en su factor de curación acelerada. –(¡Carajo, su regeneración es tan rápida como la mía, pero mientras a mí un golpe podría matarme como me lo advirtió Dinky, a ella solo le causare un gran dolor pero que sin que estire la pata, rayos Adagio, si puedes abrir esa cosa hazlo lo antes posible!) ¡¿YA VISTE QUE TE PUEDO OCASIONAR MALDITA MALNACIDA?! ¡TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE LARGUES ANTES DE QUE DAÑE TANTO QUE NUNCA PODRÁS REPONERTE!

-¡LA QUE NUNCA PODRÁ REPONERSE ERES TU MALDITA GALLINA, TAN SOLO DEBO ARRANCARTE EL CORAZÓN DEL PECHO PARA ROBARME TUS PODERES COMO LO HICE CON LAS ESTÚPIDAS DE MI RAZA!

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE UNA BESTIA QUE NO RESPETA A SU PROPIA FAMILIA HAYA SIDO LA MÁS DOTADA DE TODAS! –Menciono muy molesta Aria lanzando un gran ataque sónico dirigido a la ker, pero su contraparte oscura se interpone absorbiendo ese ataque creado con furia. -¡Esto esta excelente, no creí que yo misma me alimentaria con mis propios sentimientos negativos, ESO DEMUESTRA QUE YO SOY LA ORIGINAL Y TU SOLO ERES UNA SOMBRA DE LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SOY!

-¡No manches, ahora ya no culpo a los pilares por habernos exiliado, éramos de los seres más inmundos de la creación! –Dijo Aria llevándose el casco a la testa con una mueca de fastidio. -¡CUANDO UNO LUCHA ESTA MAS EXPUESTO A TENER MALOS PENSAMIENTOS, LO CUAL APROVECHÁBAMOS NOSOTRAS PARA AUMENTAR ESA MAGIA ESPANTOSA, AL NO PODER CONFRONTARNOS COMO LO HICIERON LAS RAINBOOMS LO MEJOR QUE PUDIERON HACER ERA MANDARNOS LEJOS, SI PUDIERA HACER LO MISMO CON ELLA AL MENOS POR UNOS DÍAS…!

-¡Que esta cosa no te haga dudar de ti misma mi querida Aria! -Señalo Sunset lanzando una lluvia de fuego de sus alas contra la sombra de su amada, la cual tuvo que quitarse para no ser asada viva. -¡No caigas es su juego, quiere hacerte dudar de tus decisiones, está aplicándote lo mismo que la sombra de tu hermana le aplico a ella!

-¡Por favor tu hablando de no quebrarse Shimmer! ¡¿Cuándo tu abandonaste TODO LO QUE TENIAS PARA OBTENER SU VENGANZA SOBRE LA PERRA DEL SOL?! –Respondió Sunset Demon apareciendo frente a Sunset absorbiendo su ataque, volviendo su energía negativa más fuerte. -¡Eres patética, cuando esa estúpida de Twilight te derroto en lugar de intentar cobrártela te uniste a ellas, ya que tu debilidad y miedo hicieron perder todo lo que habías ganado hasta ese momento, pero descuida yo retomare donde te quedaste, volveré a todo ese mundo mis perros de ataque, y dado que ya no puedo destruir a esa perra que me trato como cosa me voy a desquitar en esa idiota de Twilight, pero antes a Sci-Twi la eliminare como debió ser cuando supiste que ella se robaba la magia, LA MAGIA QUE SOLO YO MEREZCO TENER, LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE SER REINA SOY…!

-Yo… -Completo la frase Sunset con un tono y una gran mueca de aburriendo. –Sabía que ibas a decir exactamente eso "hermana", rayos todo lo que dijiste es taaan cliché de espíritu diabólico, ahora te vas a molestar más al decirte esto, 3, 2, 1… -Hizo una cuenta con sus cascos Sunset alicornio terminando señalando a Sunset Demon, quien como se había predicho las insulto horrorosamente. -¡HIJA DE TU MALNACIDA, BASTARDA Y PUTA PERRA MADRE, ES CIERTO TU NUNCA TUVISTE MADRE, LO QUE TUVISTE FUE A UNA OJETE QUE SEGURAMENTE QUERÍA USARTE COMO SU MASCOTA, YO SOY TODO TU RENCOR QUE LE TIENES A TODOS, VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS SANGRANTES PARA DESAPARECERTE MI LADO PATÉTICO, RETOMANDO MI SER GRANDIOSO CUANDO EL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA ESTABA CON SU VERDADERA DUEÑA, LA GRAN…!

-…Sunset Shimmer, ¿o vas a usar el nombre de Sunset Demon? –Completo de nuevo Sunset las palabas con el mismo gesto y tono de voz aburrido. –Mira estúpida, yo ya me he caído muchas veces en el mismo puto bache, ya no volveré a caer con la palabrería de hacerme dudar en mi misma, tal vez hayas nacido de mí y por eso tengamos una especie de relación, pero sé que si te desaparezco no me haría daño, igual a la copia de mi Aria, ya que nuestros sentimientos siguen dentro de nosotras, negativos o positivos. –En ese momento Sunset hace arder intensamente la magia de su cuerno.-A diferencia de lo que hizo Doll con Celestia yo sí puedo hacerte cenizas, si ustedes pueden eliminarnos ¡¿POR QUÉ NOSOTRAS NO PODEMOS, SI ARIA Y ADAGIO DESTRUYERON LA SOMBRA QUE ESTABAN CREANDO CON ESA MALDITA ROCA?! –Entonces Sunset Shimmer dispara un gran rayo de fuego del color de su melena, Sunset Demon hace arder su melena igual para contra, chocándose ambas llamaradas, contrarrestándose ambas con una gran explosión. -¡Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer imitadora, el poder robado jamás podrá ser rival con la fuerza que una gana con su esfuerzo y el apoyo de sus seres queridos!

-¡SOLO LOS MEDIOCRES PIENSAN QUE CON "AMISTAD" PUEDEN CRECER! ¡¿QUÉ NO RECUERDAS CABEZA DE TOCINO QUE TU ESTAS SOBRE TODOS LOS PONYS, QUE DEBEN LOS INSECTOS ESTAR BAJA TUS PEZUÑAS?! ¡YO TENGO PODERES ILIMITADOS AL SABERME SUPERIOR, MIENTRAS TU NO TIENES REALMENTE NADA, SOLO PENSAMIENTOS PATÉTICOS!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS COPIA ENFERMA, ME TIENE A MI! –Señalo Aria interponiéndose entre las dos Sunset, entonces canto una romanza que alejo al demonio aplacando también su fuego, haciendo que esta mostrara sus dientes amenazadoramente. -¡Y NO SOLO ME TIENE A MI, SUNNY TIENE A NUESTROS AMIGOS DEL OTRO REINO, NI LA MAGIA MAS OSCURA PODRÁ JAMÁS QUITARLE ESO, COMO YA OCURRIÓ ANTES, UNA SOMBRA NO PODRÁ LOGRAR QUITAR LO QUE HA LOGRADO EN ESTOS AÑOS!

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TÚ ENTRE LAS TRES SIRENAS TE HALLAS VUELTO DE ESTA MANERA ARIA BLAZE?! ¡TU ERAS LA SIRENA MAS VALE MADRE DEL PUTO MUNDO!

-¡Y POR SER ASÍ A MI HERMANA LA MATARON! –Menciono Aria llorando en silencio. -¡Si hubiera sido más empática con ella… ambas habríamos disfrutado nuestra compañía sin insultarnos tanto, me habría dado cuenta que esa porquería de ente estaba sustituyendo a un angelito…! Pero siento ahora que mi Sonata a pesar de ya no estar físicamente nos sigue cuidando, y que me perdono todos los malos ratos que le hice pasar, por ella y mis fallecidos padres intento ser mejor sirena, sé que todavía mi forma de ser es muy apática, pero el recuerdo de la sonrisa de quienes se me adelantaron me hace desear… ser como ellos, a pesar de mis gestos y mi boca viperina ya me preocupa los sentimientos ajenos, si cometo un error lo intento arreglar, eso sí muy discretamente, no me gusta que se sepan mis buenas acciones, no soy de la que hacen actos nobles y gritarlo a toda voz, no soy uno de esos snobs que se vanaglorian solos los hipócritas.

-¡EL AMA SONATA TIENE RAZONA AL QUERER ELIMINARLAS A AMBAS, SON DEBERÍAN SER COMO NOSOTRAS, LA MÁXIMA EVOLUCIÓN DE LAS RAZAS PONY Y SIRÉNIDA, PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO LE GUSTA PENSAR Y VIVIR CÓMO EL MISERABLE GANADO! –Relincho Aria sombra poniéndose al lado de Sunset Demon, ambas elevaron su magia negra más. -¡EN LUGAR DE PELEARSE ENTRE USTEDES PARA VER QUIEN ES LA DIOSA MAS PODEROSA ESTÁN JUNTAS COMO PAREJA, MALDITAS ESTÚPIDAS!

-¡Pues hemos tenido ya peleas pendejas, pero lo mejor es después de estas! –Dijo Sunset Shimmer acariciando su testa con la de Aria. -¡Y eso demuestra que queremos estar juntas, superar las adversidades hace que nuestra relación sea más fuerte, si no estuviéramos haciéndonos daño ya la habríamos concluido en buenos términos, deseándole lo mejor una a la otra!

-¡Y POR ESO ESTÁN A NADA DE QUE LAS ODIE IGUAL A USTEDES PAR DE LEVIS QUE COMO ODIO A LAS PUTAS PERRAS DE DAZZLE Y SU MALDITA BASTARDA DEGENERADA! –Gritó Sonata ker poniendo enfrente de sus seguidoras, se molestó mucho al oír a Sunset y Aria de esa forma. -¡SOÑADORAS QUE CREEN EN ESO QUE LLAMAN AMOR SON LAS QUE ME DAN MAS REPUGNANCIA, POR ESO A LAS VICTIMAS QUE HAGO SUFRIR MAS SON LAS QUE SON COMO USTEDES, VER CÓMO SU SUPUESTO AMOR SE TRANSFORMA EN DESESPERACIÓN Y ODIO ES COMO EL MAYOR PLACER QUE PUEDA TENER, ALGO QUE USTEDES JAMÁS SENTIRÁN Y COMPRENDERÁN!

-¡PORQUE NO SOMOS UNAS PUTAS LOCAS CÓMO TU DUSK! –Señalo Scoot llegando con sus amigas dejando una estela de fuego. –Chicas esto está muy parejo, parece ser que sus dobles tienen su miso nivel.

-La magia de esta ker tiene un nivel muy alto, ella uso la técnica que usábamos nosotras para obtener poder, pero en lugar de consumirla esa energía maligna no sé cómo logro que tomara forma física. –Explico Aria sus compañeras. –Lo sé porque esas cosas expiden esa aura, la reconozco por haberme alimentado con ella quien sabe cuántas lunas, por eso mi doble es extremadamente fuerte, a pesar de que intento hacer las cosas bien.

-Pues yo logre en un periodo más corto de tiempo lo mismo que tu Aria, pero que orgullo. –Dijo con una mueca muy sarcástica Sunset. -Ustedes hacían eso porque realmente no sabían cómo conseguir energía de otro modo hasta hace poco, en cambio yo me envanecí, haciendo que mi oscuridad se adueñara de mi corazón, llegando al mismo nivel que ustedes, Luna se volvió un ser oscuro porque algo se le metió en un momento de debilidad, mientras yo lo hice sola, a nada estuve de volverme como a lo que queremos detener hoy.

-Pero Twilight y las demás pudieron lograr que vieras tus errores Sunset. –Dijo Scootalo formando un tornado de fuego, disparándolo pero Sonata hace un grito que cancela ambos ataques. –Y tú con ese conocimiento lograste ayudar a varios, logrando lo que quería tu madre de cierto modo, volviéndote una buena líder que usas sus dotes para ayudar a lo que lo requieren.

-Es muy agradable que me digas esas palabras Scoot, es un pena que esta bestia ya no tenga algo que salvar como yo tuve la suerte de tener en ese baile, y sinceramente no me agrada la idea de volverme un verdugo, a pesar de esta cosa sea un verdadero demonio, no tengo la sangre tan fría, ni estando corrompida la tenía, solo iba a golpear a Twilight junto con las demás un ratito.

-Ni yo la tengo Sunset, y yo también era una ojete, no iba a deshacerme de mi fuente de alimentación. –Comento Aria poniéndole a las tres yeguas un escudo sónico. –Pero nuestras copias no tienen ese pequeño grado de conciencia, ya que desde el inicio nos agredieron para eliminarnos, pero nosotras no tenemos la sangre tan fría para exterminar al enemigo realmente, tal vez si estuviéramos en una situación extrema lo haríamos en defensa propia, pero no somos soldados como Rainbow, Lighting e incluso Fluttershy para intentar hacerlo desde el inicio.

-Ni siendo soldado es fácil, yo lo sé. –Indico Scoot. –Yo de verdad quería matar a ese dragón estúpido, pero fue una situación que de verdad quería desquitarme de la tortura que me hizo ese fanático de Xiuhtecuhtli, pero Spike me enseño que ese sentimiento corrompía mi fuego, si mi flama llega a arder de nuevo así seguro que no le hará nada a estas cosas, mucho menos a Sonata.

-¡¿Y si por eso, Adagio no puede abrir la maldita caja?!

-¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir Sunset?!

-¡Es que esa arma se usó para matar a alguien, por seres que buscaban dañar horriblemente no solo a él, también a los otros dragones! –Señalo Shimmer sudando muy frio con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡Es muy posible que para usar esa madre se necesiten sentimientos negativos, ya que fueron las sirenas malignas quienes hicieron esa cosa, es muy probable… no, ES CASI SEGURO QUE ESA MADRE YA QUE HIZO PARA DAÑAR IRREVERSIBLEMENTE UTILICE MAGIA OSCURA, LA CUAL NACE DE TENER MUY MALOS PENSAMIENTOS, Y QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE ADAGIO YA NO TIENE, Y SI LA TIENE POR OBVIAS RAZONES NO LA QUIERE VOLVER A USAR, PARA NO DAÑAR O CORROMPER A SU LUZ!

-¡MIERDA, ES MUY POSIBLE ESO, COMO DEMONIOS NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA! –Comento Scoot frustrándose mucho como la pareja. -¡ESTÁBAMOS TAN EMOCIONADAS EN HABER OBTENIDO ESA COSA QUE NO PENSAMOS EN ESE DETALLE PEQUEÑO, PERO MUY IMPORTANTE, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS VA A PODER USAR ESO A TODA SU CAPACIDAD, NI LOS QUE ESTUVIERON DEL OTRO LADO LO HARÁN!

-¡Entonces hay que avisarle a mi hermana que deje esa cosa, nunca la va a poder abrir… no es mejor destruirla ya que…! –Dijo Aria muy espantada cuando noto que Sonata se pegó al escudo viendo al trio muy "inocentemente". -¿Ya que qué Ariecita, que yo pueda obtener ese aparato, y al no tener inhibiciones tan patéticas como las suyas, yo si pueda MARTIRIZARLAS CON ESA COSA HASTA HARTARME, LO CUAL SERA MUY DIFÍCIL?

-¡CON UN MALDITO CARAJO! –Grita Aria muy preocupada, Scootalo y Sunset estaban igual, la ker pudo oír toda su plática a pesar del escudo, demostrando tener más poder que el presupuestado por los elementos. -¡Pobres, pobres yeguas, todo lo que pasaron el insecto, la cosa y las engendros para eliminarme fue en vano… no fue en vano, YA QUE ME BENEFICIA A MI, PODRE DESHACERME DE DOLL AUNQUE SE DIVIDA COMO LAS BACTERIAS, CON ESTO LE VOY A DESTRUIR SU MALDITA ALMA O LO QUE DEMONIOS TENGA, POR ESTE SERVICIO SOCIAL PARA MI A USTEDES TAN SOLO LAS TORTURARE UNAS HORAS ANTES DE DESTRIPARLAS HASTA QUE EXPIREN!

-¡ESO NUNCA TE LO VAMOS A PERMITIR BESTIA DE LAS SOMBRAS! –Relincho Sunset ardiendo completamente. -¡Aria, Scoot, vayan con Adagio y deténganla de que abra esa cosa, no vaya conseguirla esta ker, y que la use en nuestra contra, espero ahora que la situación siga que no pueda quitar los cerrojos…!

-¡Si, ya abrí dos seguidos! –Grito triunfante Adagio, estaba tan concentrada en la caja que no puso atención en la pelea y menos en los comentarios de sus amigas. -¡Si veo la situación correctamente… ya solo falta un cerrojo, sigan dándome tiempo amigas, pronto nos podremos deshacer de esa desgraciada Ker y sus copias de mala muerte!

-¡No puedo creerlo, al fin y al cabo me servirás para algo Dazzle, a pesar de que destruiste tu oscuridad! –Dijo triunfante Sonata volteando a ver al escudo donde esta Adagio. -¡Por eso tendré piedad de ti y tu bastarda, tan solo las atravesare a ambas para que mueran desangradas al mismo tiempo, chicas es hora de la función, que las malditas no le digan a nuestra "empleada" que el aparatito que tan fervientemente piensa activar solo me va a servir a mí!

-¡SI MAESTRA! –Gruñeron las sombras arrojándose sobre la desprevenida Adagio, pero enfrente de los tres demonios aparecieron Sunset, Scoot y Aria. -¡Nosotras no vamos a dejar que te acerques a nuestra hermana degenerada del averno! –Dijo Sunset creando un muro de fuego para cortarles el paso. -¡Ya estuvo suave que hagas sufrir a Adagio, y menos ahora que ya se volvió una sirena muy noble!

-¡PERO COMO JODEN MALDITAS ESTÚPIDAS! ¡¿CREEN QUE SOLO PONIÉNDOSE ENFRENTE DE NOSOTRAS NOS VAN A DETENER?! –Señalo Aria Oscura haciendo una onda sónica que empezó a apagar el fuego de Sunset. -¡SI HEMOS ESTADO LUCHANDO DESDE QUE EMPEZÓ ESTA INVASIÓN Y NO HEMOS AVANZADO NADA CIERTAMENTE, PERO A NOSOTRAS LA ENERGÍA OSCURA ES ILIMITADA, LA VAMOS A MATAR TARDE O TEMPRANO, DEBERÍAN ACEPTAR TEMPRANO PARA QUE SU MUERTE SEA LO MAS RÁPIDA POSIBLE, NO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE SERA INDOLORA, PERO SI RAPIDITA!

-¡Ni rápida ni lenta, le prometí a mi hermana menor que cuidaría a nuestra hermana mayor y a nuestra sobrina como no pude hacerlo con ella! –Dijo Aria mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz blanca. -¡Tal vez Adagio no tenga sentimiento de querer dañar y aprovecharse de los demás, pero tiene algo que te vuelve más peligroso, y lo sé porque yo soy así, para proteger a nuestros nos volvemos capaces de hacer cosas realmente imposibles, como enfrentar y detener a dragones, o en nuestro caso como una hormiga puede detener al mismo sol, o en tu caso particular a una estrella podrida!

-¡Maldita habladora, eres más frustrante que tu contraparte, ella solo se escondía pero tú en lugar de huir como lo hiciste la primera vez me vuelves a buscar! -Gimió Sonata intentando acuchillar a Aria, quien se defiende con su armadura de los cascos delanteros. -¡¿Qué estás tan desesperada por morir?!

-¡No digas imprudencias Dusk, yo no quiero morirme, no estoy loca, pero no voy a ocultarme! –Señalo Aria empujando a la ker con su fuerza física. -¡¿Te tengo miedo?! ¡Si, lo tengo, pero no voy a esconderme, eso no mejora mi situación, es mejor intentar algo que solo esperar lo peor en un rincón, y si mi doble se parecía un poquito a mi te aseguro que se arrepintió de todo el mal que hizo, si vivía alejada de los conflictos era porque quería al menos un poquito de paz, pero te digo esto, si ella hubiera tenido algo que proteger como lo tuvo tu Adagio te aseguro que hasta ahí llegas!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESA BASURA ERA MÁS FUERTE QUE YO?!

-¡NO PENDEJA, SI ELLA HABRÍA TENIDO ESE SENTIMIENTO COMO ESA ADAGIO QUE PELEO PROTEGIENDO A SUS NIÑOS, Y SE HUBIERAN VUELTO A UNIR CON ESE EL TÁTARA NO SE QUE DE STEEL LOS TRES TE HABRÍAN BORRADO DEL MAPA, PERO SOLO TUVIERON MALA SUERTE DE QUE TU LA MATASTE, PERO AHORA YO, SUNNY, SCOOT Y ADI ESTÁN JUNTO A MI, Y ESO NOS HACE EXTREMADAMENTE FUERTES, NO QUE TU SUCIA SÚCUBO ESTAS SOLA, NUESTRAS SOMBRAS NO CUENTAN YA QUE SON SOLO REFLEJOS DE NUESTROS LADOS OSCUROS, LOS CUALES NOSOTRAS YA VENCIMOS, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE HACERLO DE NUEVO, TAL VEZ NO TE PODAMOS MATAR NUNCA DUSK, PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE HAY COSAS PEORES QUE LA MUERTE! ¡¿HAS ESCUCHADO DEL HOLANDÉS ERRANTE, UN BARCO MALDITO QUE NUNCA PUEDE TOCAR PUERTO, Y QUE SUS TRIPULANTES NO PUEDEN MORIR POR SUS CRÍMENES, DESEANDO HACERLO PARA DESCANSAR?! ¡PUES ESE CASTIGO ESTOY MUY SEGURA QUE TE VA A OCURRIR, VAS A QUERERTE MORIR PERO JAMÁS VA A PASAR, NO NECESITAMOS UN ARMA MALDITA PARA HACER JUSTICIA!

-¡De algo estoy segura, A TI TE ODIO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA ARIA! –Aulló Sonata haciendo explotar violentamente su poder. -¡Te juro que la primera con la que usare esa cosa será con tu maldito consolador de Shimmer, para que te vuelvas loca de dolor y cólera, entonces te voy a encadenar y te martirizare por años, voy a evitar que vuelvas a ver en el puto infierno a la idiota que suplanté y a tu ramera el mayor tiempo posible!

-Bien Aria, lograste que se olvidara del arma por un momento. –Dijo Sunset en voz baja a sus compañeras. –Espero no ponerla sobre aviso con esto.

-Descuida, mi magia sónica está evitando que nos oiga Sunny, y ayuda el hecho que la hice rabiar.

-Pero eso solo nos algo de tiempo Aria, no creo que sea tan idiota esa Dusk para no darse cuenta del truco.

-Lo se Scootalo, pero mejor tener 30 segundos que solo 2. –Menciono Aria. –Lo que debemos intentar es eliminar a las sombras primero, y discretamente quien pueda ir con Adagio, decirle lo que pensamos, y de ser posible volver a sellar, o si no tener que arruinar esa cosa, para que nadie la vuelva a usar para dañar.

-Y vas a tenerlo que hacerlo tu Scootalo, tú eres la más rápida de todas las que estamos aquí. –Comento Sunset poniendo su casco sobre la joven pegaso. –Explícale lo mejor y resumido que puedas, para que nos ayude un poco, teniendo en cuenta que se debe proteger al ángel que lleva adentro de ella.

-Pero esto… contradice lo que su… guardiana quiere que se haga, que la cosa esa es la clave para detener a esta ker. –Se preguntó Scootalo llevándose su casco a la barbilla, extrañando tanto a Aria como a Sunset. –Sí que soy tonta, ustedes dos no entienden en este momento… les diré lo que discutimos, pero solo será decisión de Adagio lo que quiera hacer, para bien o para mal, y estoy segura que ella tomara la correcta, aunque no lo parezca.

-Tus palabras Scoot… hacen que vuelva a tener confianza en que mi hermana hará con eso lo mejor que pueda, sin desear hacerle algo malo, a pesar de esa ker sea un monstruo sin sentimientos que se merezca lo peor. –Comento Aria recuperándose de las dudas que le asaltaron a las tres. –A la primera oportunidad que notes ve rápidamente con Adagio y cúbrela, Sunset y yo podremos combatir a estas tres bestias por un momento.

-Pero estamos realmente en un impase, sus sombras me parece que tienen su misma fuerza, incluso me da la impresión que si alguna aumenta su poder de golpe su copia lo hace exactamente igual.

-Creo que ya descubriste el hijo negro de esto Scootalo. –Comento Sunset analizando lo que menciono la pegaso. –Leí en una leyenda del mundo humano, que tiene mucho en común con una leyenda de aquí y lo que estamos viviendo, estas cosas son Doppelgänger, dobles fantasmagóricas de nosotras, según lo que leí estas criaturas pueden imitar incluso las habilidad y poder natural de la que están imitando, por eso incluso parece que saben lo que vamos a hacer, incluso copian nuestros patrones cerebrales.

-¡Si eso es cierto, si ustedes aumentan su poder los demonios también crecerán, desapareciendo la poca ventaja que obtuvieron!

-Sí, pero eso las limita, los Doppelgänger no pueden aumentar su fuerza por sí mismas, hasta que matan al original, entonces si roban su poder para tomar el lugar de las originales.

-¡Y lo dices muy tranquilamente, yo estaría como ahora, muy preocupada que esa copia tenga suerte! –Dijo Scoot muy nerviosa al ver a Sunset muy calmada, mientras que Aria sudo muy frio con un gesto muy preocupado. -¡¿Pero no entiendo, porque Sonata no creo Doppelgänger de mí y de Adagio?!

-¡Porque yo ya extermine a la de Adi antes, esa cosa era lo que le estaba comiéndole el alma! –Señalo Aria reponiéndose. -¡Y Scoot tu fuego sagrado te protege, seguro un Doppelgänger seria hecho cenizas al tratar de nacer de ti, además tu sobreviviste a un ritual oscuro, eso debió darte inmunidad además de tu poder de curación!

-¡Pero Sunset tiene una copias, su fuego es igual al mío…!

-Pero me pasó lo que te iba a ocurrir a ti Scootalo, encendí mi flama con mi ira y codicia, y a diferencia de que Spike te pudo parar yo si me transforme en un demonio. -Respondió Sunset. -Twi y las demás si me curaron, pero como ocurrió con Nightmare Moon algo de eso quedo en alguna parte, y eso lo uso Sonata para crear… esto.

-Creo que no es necesario saber de donde salieron estas desgraciadas chicas, lo importante es cómo podemos deshacernos de ellas de una manera expedita, la importante en vencer es Sonata.

-Lo sabemos Aria, pero esas brujas lo saben y por eso la protegen, son las esclavas perfectas, no entiendo que su poder físico es idéntico al nuestro, pero su forma de ser… varía mucho, si fueran calcas de nuestras versiones oscuras no obedecerían a Dusk, ni siquiera tratando de engañarla, se habrían peleado por el poder las tres. –Menciono Sunset al ver como las demonios empezaron a cuartear el escudo que puso para detener su avance. –Y lo digo porque yo me conozco muy bien, yo era una desgraciada que no tenía ni un gramo de empatía para mis compañeros, y vi como tu Aria le tenías muchas ganas de golpear a tus hermanas, sinceramente al ver como se trataban me daba mucho coraje ¿Por qué maltratarse tan feo cuando supuestamente eran amigas? Antes de saber que eran seres mágicos me dieron muchas ganas de partirles el hocico, sobre todo a ti y a Adagio, Sonata a pesar de ser igual de pesada… me dio la impresión que tenía algo de ingenuidad en su sonrisa y mirada.

-Te comprendo, era una cabrona idiota, pero si mi versión actual de mi te hubiera conocido cuando tú eras la mayor ojete de Canterlot High te habría roto la boca igual, y peor si te hubieras metido con adoradas hermanas… -Entonces Aria se calla de golpe, entonces voltea a ver a Sunset quien compartía su mismo gesto. -¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Sunny?

-Creo que me la estas dejando muy fácil Aria. –Menciono Sunset sonriendo perspicazmente, de la misma manera que Aria estaba, extrañando a Scootalo. –Entre nosotras ya hablamos de nuestros pecados, ya conocemos los errores de una de la otra, y estas cosas tienen nuestro mismo poder…

-Pero dado que son copias de su oscuridad, y esto fue mucho antes de que fueran pareja... –Pensó Scootalo analizando las palabras de las novias, cuando el escudo se rompe las dobles fueron contra sus originales de inmediato mientras Sonata se dirigió contra Adagio. -¡Tú no le pondrás ni una garra encima a esta noble y buena sirena monstruo, no obtendrás ese aparato, chicas ya entendí que quieren hacer, así romperán el empate que tienen, es la mejor opción!

-¡Qué bien que lo comprendiste Scoot, tu protege a Adagio, descuida nosotras iremos a apoyarte lo más pronto que nos den los cascos y aletas! –indicó Aria guiñando, entonces Scoot asiente, se enciende completamente y como cometa embiste a Sonata alejándola de Adagio. -¡Gracias Scoot! ¡¿Estas lista Sunny?!

-¡Claro que estoy lista mi sirenita, no me contendré, igual tu no lo hagas!

-¡Ni loca lo haría Sunny! –Entonces las novias van a chocarse con sus dobles, pero antes de encontrase las cuatro Sunset se tele transporta junto con Aria, cambiándolas de lugar, ahora las novias se enfrentaban a las dobles malignas de su parejas. -¡ES HORA DE DARTE UNA LECCIÓN DE EMPATÍA DESGRACIADA, TU DESEO DE PODER SERA LO QUE TE LLEVE PREMATURAMENTE A LA TUMBA!

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO SIRENA IDIOTA?! ¡SI NO TE QUITAS DE MI CAMINO TE VOY A HACER LO TENIA PLANEADO PARA ESA VERSIÓN PATÉTICA DE MI, Y ENTONCES SI VA A SUFRIR PORQUE ELIMINARE A TORTILLERA QUE LA PERVIRTIÓ, HACIÉNDOLA SUFRIR YA QUE UNA PARTE DE ELLA FUE QUIEN…! –Entonces Aria lanza un estallido sónico, haciendo vibrar a Sunset Demon, para después golpearla con un jab con los cascos cubiertos de energía sónica, la sirena la de la melena de fuego gracias a su protección, para azotarla en la pared, ya iba a rematarla cuando la demonio desapareció, reapareciendo cerca de Shimmer, pero Aria aprendió de Adagio como usar su radar sónico para detectar seres que se hacen humo, volviendo a lanzar un estruendo sonoro, el cual hace que Sunset Demon desista en su intento de volver a atacar a su rival original. -¡Pinche percebe asquerosa, ya déjame de estar jodiendome, tú con tu nueva manera de ser no podrás….!

-Pero creo que a pesar de todo lo estoy haciendo bien. –Menciono Aria viéndose muy confiada, al igual que Sunset Shimmer, a pesar de tener a la Aria oscura enfrente de ella. -¡Muy bien estúpida, me vengare de la humillación que me hiciste pasar junto con las otras dos pendejas sirenas, me la pagaras que me volviste un ser como tú!

-Que tonterías, es cierto que la humillamos y eso me hizo sentir culpable que Aria sufriera, pero ella es una gran chica que pudo reponerse, ella me dijo que no tenía que sentirme culpable, ya que fue lo que ella cosecho, pero tu demonio no lograras hacerme sentir mal, ya que eres esa parte de ella que no merece alguna piedad ya que no solo martirizaba a sus víctimas, sino que también maltrataba y corrompía a una pequeña que no era tonta, era un angelito ingenuo.

-¡TUS BALBUCEOS NO ME IMPORTAN NADA SHIMMER, A MI GUSTA VER SUFRIR A LOS GUSANOS BAJO MIS CASCOS, Y HUMILLAR A ESA IDIOTA, QUE BUENO QUE SE MURIÓ CON ESA GRAN AGONÍA, BASURA COMO ESA SOLO NOS QUITABA EL AIRE A LOS SERES SUPERIORES, SONATA SOLO ERA UN SUCIO Y APESTOSO ANIMAL!

-Ella no era un animal, era una niña que solo estaba algo confundida, pero no en esto, ella siempre amo a sus queridas hermanas. –Menciono Sunset mientras sus alas empezaron a brillar como un sol, Aria oscura grita para derribarla, pero Sunset pude mantenerse en el mismo lugar. –Aria me protegió mis oídos y el resto de mi cuerpo con su magia protectora, no podrás romperme los tímpanos de nuevo demonio, será mejor que intentes otra manera de lastimarme.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir por pedirme eso Sunset Shimmer, yo puedo no solo herir con mis poderes sonoros, también puedo torturarte físicamente, como lo hice con esa maldita idiota y retardada de Sonata! –Chillo la sirena maligna dándole unos coletazos a Sunset, estrellándola en el suelo, para de inmediato gritar para provocar un derrumbe que cubre a la alicornio. -¡Esto se sintió tan bien, fue exactamente igual cuando castigue a esa cabeza hueca la primera vez!

-En eso te creo monstruo. –Dijo Sunset saliendo tranquilamente del agujero, viéndose sucia pero bien en lo general, entonces mira Aria oscura de una forma desaprobatoria. – Se cómo Aria maltrataba a su hermana inocente ya que ella me lo confeso, que era muy fácil tratarla mal por ser más fuerte y siniestra que ella, obteniendo alegría malsana para hacer que se sintiera mejor con ese sentimiento hueco. –Entonces Sunset se tele transporta enfrente de la sirena oscura. –Pero después de mucho tiempo Aria vio lo injusto que era eso, ¿Maltratar a alguien solo porque puedes, y que este no pueda defenderse bien, ya sea por la diferencias de fuerzas o de inteligencia? ¡Eso es de las PEORES COSAS QUE UNO PUEDE HACER, NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DESPRECIAR Y TORTURAR A OTRO SOLO POR SER DIFERENTE E INGENUO, Y POR ESO QUIERA VERLO SUFRIR, ARIA SE DIO CUENTA DE ESO, Y LA HACE SUFRIR MUCHO, TORTURABA A ALGUIEN QUE DE VERDAD LA AMABA COMO HERMANA, Y QUE ELLA LO PEOR QUE LE HACIA PARA DEFENDERSE ERA INSULTARLA, YA NI SIQUIERA CON LAS LEPERADAS QUE DE VERDAD MERECÍA, SI NO QUE LO HACIA LEVEMENTE COMO LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA QUE ERA, ARIA CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA LO INJUSTA QUE FUE CON ELLA ERA TARDE, FUE REEMPLAZADA CON UN MONSTRUO SIN ALMA, A PESAR QUE AMBAS ESTAMOS SEGURAS QUE ELLA LE PERDONO TODOS SUS MALOS TRATOS Y QUE NO LE TIENE NADA DE RENCOR ARIA SE SIENTE MUY CULPABLE, Y POR AHORA ELLA CUIDA A LOS INOCENTES QUE TIENEN LA MALA FORTUNA DE ENCONTRARSE CON ACOSADORES COMO ERA ELLA, PERO SIENTE QUE ESO JAMÁS LOGRARA QUITAR UNA HORA DEL MARTIRIO QUE LE HIZO SUFRIR A SONATA, PERO MI OPINIÓN ES QUE ELLA YA CRECIÓ Y QUE ESTA HACIENDO LO CORRECTO, SI NO PUEDES CORREGIR EL DAÑO QUE LE HICISTE A ALGUIEN PORQUE YA NO LO TIENES CERCA ENTONCES EVITA QUE OTROS LO SUFRAN!

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESTO PERRA?! ¡ESA MANERA DE PENSAR ES TAN ÑOÑA! ¡¿SI PUEDO DIVERTIRME A COSTA DE LA QUE TENIA SEVERO RETRASO MENTAL POR QUE NO…?! ¡UGH!- Sunset golpea con todas sus fuerzas el estómago de Aria oscura, haciéndola perder el aliento y escupiendo sangre negra. –Maldita…

-¿No te gusto cierto? –Dijo Sunset con un gesto molesto. -¡Eres como todos los acosadores, les gustar joder pero que no los jodan a ellos, en nombre de mi Aria voy a terminar lo que ella empezó, tu sombra asquerosa jamás la volverá a confundir de nuevo!

-¡ESTÚPIDA, SERIA MEJOR QUE TE ENFRENTARAS A TUS PROPIOS DEMONIOS, NO CON LOS DE TU NOVIA!

-Parecería lo más lógico demonio… pero no en este caso. –Dijo Sunset poniéndose en guardia. –Tanto Aria cómo yo ya sabemos nuestros errores y tratamos de superarlos poco a poco, pero ustedes dos son las representaciones de cuando tocamos lo más bajo, en mi caso cuando robe el elemento de la magia y el tuyo cuando Aria corrompió la magia de los elementos del mundo humano, logrando mucho poder oscuro ambas, pero después de ser vencidas tanto Aria como yo logramos crecer un poco gracias a nuestras amigas, ¿puedes entender lo que trato de explicar demonio?

-¡DE NUEVO CON TUS PARLOTEOS SIN SENTIDO SHIMMER, HABLAS DEMASIADO Y ESO ES MUESTRA DE UNA GRAN DEBILIDAD! -Grito Aria Oscura tratando de embestir a Sunset, pero esta lo esquiva al último segundo para golpearla en el lomo. -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE AQUÍ?! ¡ANTES TENIA UN ENFRENTAMIENTO PAREJO CONTRA MI FORMA PATÉTICA, PERO AHORA NO PUEDO NI TOCARTE SHIMMER, Y TU ERES MAS BONACHONA E IDIOTA QUE ELLA!

-¡Te lo explicare demonio, a pesar de que cualquiera que medio piense lo pueda deducir, ustedes tal vez tengan nuestro nivel de poder, pero NO TIENEN EL CONOCIMIENTO DE NOSOTRAS PARA USARLO! –Explicó Sunset lanzando un rayo de fuego sobre la sirena oscura, arrastrándola varios metros en el piso. -¡Ustedes son la copia de nuestros sentimientos malignos, pero hasta el momento en que éramos casi seres oscuros al 100%, pero después de que nos purificaran nosotras crecimos y obtuvimos más madurez, pero ustedes se estancaron en ese instante, aunque tengan nuestra fuerza nosotras tenemos más experiencia, pero al pelear con nuestro reflejo le estábamos dando ese conocimiento, pero al combatirlas invirtiendo el orden…!

-¡… No podrán saber nuestros ataques, porque no conocen realmente como usamos nuestros poderes ahora! –Continúo la explicación Aria, empezando a cantar melodiosamente, formando en el aire notas musicales, que empezaron a presionar y hacer retroceder a Sunset Demon pero sin ser ese ataque violento, más bien parecía resistencia pacífica. -¡Como notaras demonio mis ataques ahora son muy parecidos como se defendían mis padres, puedo detenerte sin tener que herirte, pero no te equivoques, como cualquiera si lo necesito puedo atacarte de la manera tradicional, pero sin dejar de ser la sirena protectora que soy!

-¡SOLO LOS PATÉTICOS COBARDES PELEAN ASÍ, SIN QUERER DESTRUIR AL ENEMIGO, TE VOLVISTE TAN PATÉTICA ARIA, Y ESA RAZÓN SERA POR ÑOLA QUE MORIRÁS SUFRIENDO UN GRAN MARTIRIO! –Aulló Sunset Demon explotando su magia violentamente, para atacar a Aria con 8un gran rayo de magia oscura. -¡Ahora si te cargo la chingada Aria, si la primera vez que te ataque con esto tu piedrita se hizo polvo, ahora te voy a descarnar en vida con esto!

-Pobre tonta, esto nos es como ese rayo con el que Sunset y mis amigas rompieron mi gema maligna, ¡MAS BIEN ES COMO LA SUNSET CORROMPIDA POR EL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA INTENTO MATAR A TWI! –Entonces Aria canta de nuevo, formando una pared con muchas notas musicales, deteniendo el rayo de oscuridad sin moverse ni un milímetro, Sunset Demon trato de poner más fuerza en el ataque pero parecía que siguió en el mismo nivel. -¡¿Qué pasa queridita, que tu agresión se volvió en tu contra de nuevo?!

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEFENDERTE DE ESTO?! ¡SI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HICE INCLUSO DESAPARECÍ A TU FORMA ASTRAL Y DESTRUÍ INCLUSO TU MAGIA!

-¡Pero hay una diferencia estúpida Sombra, TÚ… NO, MI SUNNY TENIA EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL DE SUS AMIGAS, Y AHORA TU ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA COMO LA PERRA MALDITA QUE ERES, Y YO YA SE ME TODAS TU MANERA DE ATACAR, SUNSET ME CONTO COMO HACE SUS ATAQUES!

-¡¿POR QUÉ CORRALES HARÍA ESO?!

-¡PORQUE ME HIZO QUE LE PROMETIERA SI ELLA VOLVÍA A SER CORROMPIDA QUE LA DETUVIERA, PASARA LO QUE PASARA! -Respondió Aria, entonces con su canto apaga el rayo de la demonio totalmente, lo cual aprovecha para acercarse y darle una combinación de patadas. -¡Y PARA PODER CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA LE PEDÍ QUE SI FUERA EL CASO EN QUE YO VOLVIERA A LA OSCURIDAD QUE HICIERA LO MISMO POR MI!

-Entonces… ¡Mierda, ya sé qué demonios está ocurriendo! –Dijo muy preocupada Sunset Demon levantándose muy lentamente del ataque de la sirena protectora. -… Ustedes… Ustedes… ¡USTEDES SE ENSEÑARON SUS FORMAS DE ATACAR NO PARA QUE SE APOYARAN ENTRE SI, SINO PARA QUE SE PUDIERAN DETENERSE SI ES QUE SE ENFRENTARAN!

-¡Es como lo mencionas, incluso en la primera parte que dijiste ególatra, nos enseñamos la manera de detenernos a cada una de nosotras! –Dijo Sunset Shimmer mientras con su magia cortaba los alaridos de la sirena formando una alabarda mágica. -¡Existe la posibilidad de volver a caer, por le pedimos a quien le tenemos más confianza que nos detuviera!

-¡Pero eso es ilógico, si ambas se dijeron sus puntos débiles entonces si ambas se volvieran como nosotras lo primero que harían es eliminar a la otra!

-¡Exacto "hermana", dos demonios enfrentándose entre sí sabiendo sus debilidades! ¡¿Dime como terminaría ese encuentro?! –Le contesto Aria a su copia oscura.-¡En el mejor de los casos ambas se exterminarían mutuamente y el ´peor quedar solo una, pero seguramente muy mal, permitiendo a otro terminar el trabajo, es una situación de ganar o ganar para los que queremos defender!

-¡ESTÚPIDAS, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TIENEN SENTIDO DE AUTO CONSERVACIÓN!

-¡Hablen lo que quieran sombras, Sunny y yo quedamos de acuerdo con esto, es una pena que ustedes no siguieron dentro de nosotras, así que no pueden saber cómo poder evitar que las ataquemos de ese modo, mientras nosotras conocemos como agreden con sus poderes oscuros de nosotras no saben nada ya que HACEMOS COSAS MUY DIFERENTES QUE CUANDO ÉRAMOS UNA JOVENCITAS PETULANTES! –Mencionó Aria envolviendo con su magia sónica a Sunset Demon, quien no podía romper sus ataduras con hechicería, entonces intento atacar como la sirena cantando, pero se escuchó su canción desentonada. -¡Vaya no lo haces tan mal, al fin y al cabo tienes las copias de la cuerdas vocales de Sunset, pero su magia musical está muy relacionada con armonía interior, lo cual tu careces, Sunny si quieres mostrar lo que ensañamos mientras veníamos en el tren a mi sombra enfermiza!

-¡Con mucho gusto Aria, verán más bien escucharan como le doy a nuestra Sonata un homenaje que se tiene bien merecido! –Entonces Sunset empieza a cantar e increíblemente empieza a formar magia sónica con sus acordes, Espantando a Aria sombra y a Sonata Ker, quien seguía en un concurso de disparos contra Scootalo. -¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿AUN CONSERVAS LA MAGIA MUSICAL DENTRO DE TI?! ¡SI LAS OTRAS IDIOTAS YA NO PUEDEN EN LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN INVOCARLA A EXCEPCIÓN DE JAZZ Y BELL!

-¡PERO ESTO NO ES LA TIERRA, ESTO ES EQUESTRIA, Y COMO YA TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTAS AQUÍ LA MAGIA CRECE MUCHO, Y TE PASO UN TIP, CIERTO QUÉ NUESTRO GRUPO SE SEPARO AL IRNOS A DIFERENTES CIUDADES PARA ESTUDIAR EL NIVEL SUPERIOR, PERO YO ESTUDIE EN LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE FLUTTERSHY, Y FORMAMOS UN DUETO DE GUITARRA Y BAJO, Y POR ESO NUESTRA MAGIA MUSICAL NO DECAYÓ E HIZO QUE NOS ACOSTUMBRÁRAMOS TOTALMENTE A ESTA, NO EN BALDE LA QUE MEJOR CONTROL TENEMOS DE ESTA SOMOS NOSOTRAS, Y SI TE ACOSTUMBRAS A LA MAGIA EN ESA DIMENSIÓN NOS OCURRE LO MISMO QUE A TI, NOS VOLVEMOS MAS HABILIDOSAS AQUÍ!

-¡DEGENERADAS SABANDIJAS, DE HABERLO SABIDO… ESBIRROS ATAQUEN SIN NINGUNAS CLASE DE PIEDAD, ELIMINEN A ESTAS PARA QUE PUEDAN TOMAR SU PODER PARA QUE ME LO OFREZCAN A MI Y ASÍ VOLVER SU MUNDO NATIVO Y EL ADOPTADO EN UN COMPLETO INFIERNO DONDE LAS VIVOS DESEARAN MORIR CON LA PEOR AGONÍA POR EL SUFRIMIENTO CON LO QUE LOS BENDECIRÉ A CADA SER VIVO!

-¡Solo una bestia piensa que el dar sufrimiento es una bendición! –Señalo Aria tomando su gema, empezó a cantar un rezo gregoriano, (espero que esto me salga bien a la primera, solo vi a mis padres hacerlo una vez, ni siquiera les pedí que me lo enseñaran, fui una tonta, espero que me salga una tercera parte bien, para proteger a Sunny) pensó la sirena recordando esa ocasión cuando empezó a tener razón, que como sus padres la protegieron de un leviatán solo ellos dos, Sunset Demon vio la oportunidad de dañarla mucho al no tener guardia y no ponerle atención, disparo su fuego oscuro para volverla una mancha en el mismo aire. -¡NO SE QUE TRUQUITO INTENTAS SIRENA COBARDE, PERO NO TE VA A SERVIR YA QUE ERES UNA POBRE BONACHONA QUE YA NO PUEDE ATACAR SIN SENTIRSE CULPABLE, INCLUSO SI ATACA A ALGUIEN COMO NOSOTRAS!

(¡Es cierto, ya no tengo la sangre tan fría para no sentirme culpable, incluso en contra de seres como ustedes, pero después averiguare como expiar mis malas acciones o aprender a vivir con estas como la reina Fluttershy, ya que sé que ustedes no intentaran cambiar para bien sino todo lo contrario, se harán peor, y la verdad no me sentiré tan mal ya que ustedes no son reales, solo son sombras de nuestra oscuridad, desaparecerlas será cuando uno enciende la luz de un cuarto!) Pensó Aria al terminar su canto, entonces su gema levito y brillo intensamente, apagando el fuego oscuro de la demonio y deslumbrándola, esta gruño tallándose los ojos para volver a atacar a la sirena, pero al volverlos abrir vio que la gema se dividió en varias del mismo tamaño, las cuales formaron tres aros que se movían cubriendo totalmente a Aria. -¡Si… lo hice… lo hice… GRACIAS PAPIS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE USTEDES ME AYUDARON A LOGRARLO DESDE EL ELÍSEO!

-¡¿Qué clase de truquito es este, es una especie de ilusión?! ¡Si debe ser eso, pequeña idiota, tus sucios alaridos solo sirven para que no pueda concentrarme bien, si no peleas como lo hacías antes cuando estabas con maldita de Adagio y la retrasada mental no podrás vencerme jamás, ya que ahora solo te defiendes, solo tengo que romper tu mugrosa defensa y tu sucia gema para que vuelvas a ser una pobre mujer buena para nada!

-Entonces demuéstralo demonio del abismo. –Dijo Aria retando a Sunset Demon para que se le acercara. –Pero yo te recomendaría que no hicieras eso, cuando mi primer gema maligna la destruyeron fue que siete guardianas usaron su gran y bello poder sobre estas, ahora parece que estamos en la misma situación, pero es a la inversa, mi maga no roba y corrompe, más bien cura y da, exactamente lo contrario de tu hechicería, incluso si tienes la fortuna de romper mi magia yo me levantaría de nuevo y te atacaría con solo mis cascos, no le voy a dar ese gusto a esa maldita que asesino sin ninguna piedad a mi hermana buena e inocente, si ella no le dio ese gusto entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo.

-¡Yo hare que te comas tus tonterías Aria, tienes a esa retrasada sobre un pedestal, pero la verdad es que seguramente esa Sonata era tan bestia como tú lo eres! –Señalo Sunset Demon empezando a disparar continuamente su magia ofensiva, pero la defensa de la sirena podía contener apenas el poderoso embate, viendo esto Sonata ángel, quien seguía guando a Adagio en su intento de abrir la caja rompecabezas. –Aria… no deberías ponerme como si fuera un ser perfecto, yo también tuve mis errores, errores peores que los tuyos, tú te amargaste porque viste morir a tus padres sin que pudieras evitarlo, cualquiera con ese trauma confundiría su camino como le paso a la alicornio roja, me comportaba como una idiota, debí instruirme más y no ser una pobre ignorante que le tenían que explicar todo, siento todas las veces que te hice perder los estribos por ser una iletrada, lamento que me comportara como una niña, sé que de las tres era la más joven pero ya teníamos muchas lunas juntas y me seguía comportando…

-En eso no te podríamos reclamar Sonata… la verdad esa parte de ti era la que de verdad nos agradaba más de tu persona. –Comento Adagio sin dejar de intentar resolver la caja. –Tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarte, eras el balance entre Aria y yo, sin ti capaz que nos matamos entre nosotras, y lo digo porque antes de conocerte esa idea paso muchas veces por mi cabeza.

-Pero hermana, ustedes también me salvaron de un destino peor. –Dijo sollozando un poco Sonata ángel. –Yo tenía la misma enfermedad mental de esa ker, odiaba tener cerca a otros seres, por eso no me acercaba a ningún banco de kelpies, empecé a desear tener la fuerza para eliminar a todos, que yo era la única que importaba… pero ocurrió el accidente, donde tú y Aria me rescataron, poniendo sus propias vidas en peligro, por una total desconocida, ahora recuerdo que les pregunte muy feo que porque lo hicieron, yo en ese momento no solo las habría dejado morir, sino que también me habría burlado de su sufrimiento, pero solo me dijeron que era estúpida, je, a pesar de ser un insulto atesoro esas primeras palabras que me dieron.

-Yo lamento que nuestra primera conversación fuera de ese modo Sonata, pero lo atesoro igual… ahora si te puedo decir porque yo te rescate, igual te lo puedo decir porque lo hizo Aria, ya que me lo conto… la noche en que supimos que te habías ido.

-¿Era para aprovecharse de mí, teniendo otra sirena que pudieran mangonear? –Pregunto deprimidamente Sonata, Entonces Adagio deja un momento la caja para poner una mueca de culpa. –Si hermana, no puedo mentirte en eso, pero esa fue la segunda razón por la que te salvamos, la primera… fue que vimos ambas a una pequeña potra sirena en problemas, tanto Aria como yo ya habíamos perdido a nuestros padres, y ver morir a otra sirena no estaba en nuestros planes, si sentíamos que éramos las ultimas, por eso sin decirnos nada fuimos a salvarte, en esos segundos no queríamos conseguir algo de ti, ya después se nos ocurrió lo que dijiste.

-Y de veras estoy muy agradecida Adi, no solo me dieron la oportunidad de vivir, sino que se volvieron mi familia, ya que a diferencia suya nunca tuve eso, a pesar de que las trataba muy mal al principio, como esa cosa seguro trataba a las otras keres en su infancia, pero en lugar de dejarme a un lado me siguieron "fastidiando", comencé a… acostumbrarme a ustedes.

-Y eso hizo que mostraras tu verdadero interior, que eras ingenua, a pesar de todos los insultos y humillaciones que te hacíamos sufrir, esa era la parte tuya que más nos encantaba hermanita, no nos dimos cuenta las tres, pero después de muy poco tiempo los síntomas de esa enfermedad solo desaparecieron, cambiaste de creer que solo importabas tu a creer que las tres éramos las más importantes.

-Y eso era malo, pero con algo se empieza. –Dijo Sonriendo Sonata. –Ese sentimiento logro protegernos algo de esa maldición de las gemas, es una pena que las contrapartes tuya y de Aria no lograran conectarse con la mía, era posible que pudieran salvarla antes que se cayera al abismo como ustedes lo lograron conmigo, como un pequeño gesto de empatía puede hacer la diferencia en que uno se vuelva un pobre bobo en lugar de volverse un monstruo.

-Ni tú y ellas se deberían sentir culpable Sonata, esa ker seguro tuvo muchas oportunidades de redención pero ninguna las uso, y por eso no tiene la excusa de estar loca, ella es muy consciente de todas las malditas barbaridades que ha hecho en toda su podrida existencia, y tu si aprovechaste las dos que tuviste, por eso te volviste un espíritu protector, porque te lo mereces, como esa Sonata merecerá lo que le pasara tarde o temprano, tú no tienes que sentirte responsable o culpable por ella, solo comparten el rostro, tal vez sus espíritus estén relacionados de alguna manera, pero no son la misma alma.

-No lo sé Adi, la verdad yo creo que si tenemos algo del alma de la otra, veía en mis pesadillas las atrocidades que hacia mi otro pedazo, y había una pequeña parte de mí que lo disfrutaba, porque creía que solo era un sueño, pero después averigüe que eso era una horrible realidad, me siento responsable del dolor de todas esas víctimas, si pudiera consolarlas y compensar el sufrimiento que le causamos.

-Eso demuestra mi punto Sonata, si tú veías las estupideces de ella seguro veía lo tuyo, vio tu vida, ciertamente no éramos unas santas, pero nos queríamos sin decirlo y definitivamente no provocamos esa tortura que le gusta a nuestras víctimas, bien pudo hacer algo de ese nivel de maldad pero decidió irse al nivel máximo de perfidia, si tu miraste su oscura alma ella vio la luz de la tuya, a pesar que admitiste tener cierto gusto por el sadismo decidiste no ir ahí, mientras ella vio tu alegría inocente y la rechazo de inmediato, por eso se molestó más contigo cuando cambiaste definitivamente después del concurso de bandas, no le gusto que pudieras florecer al arrepentirte del mal que hicimos y que admitieras tus sentimientos por mí y Aria, y se encabrono más porque no le mostraste tu odio cuando te atormento, mostraste la tristeza que no ibas a seguir con nosotras, ese sentimiento le gano al otro, mostrando definitivamente que en eras una buena sirena al final.

-Era imposible no odiarla, pero el sentimiento de no volver a verlas y que estuvieran a merced de ella opacó todo ese rencor… a veces sentir tristeza no es tan malo, es lo mejor que puede pasarte. –Menciono Sonata llevando su casco al pecho. –Adi hay que demostrarle a esa ker que quien desprecia a sus semejantes está bien condenada, ¿escuchaste lo que comentaron las chicas con ese súcubo?

-Ellas creen que no, pero mi sentido del oído ha mejorado bastante, escuche cada palabra… ellas creen que lo que están adentro de esto es un arma de destrucción masiva, y la verdad no deben estar tan errados, al fin y al cabo la crearon dos de las sirenas más siniestras, mis padres, que orgullo.

-¡¿Si lo escuchaste y peor, lo sabes, porque diantres sigues intentando abrirla?!

-Porque ahora yo soy la más ingenua de las tres hermana. -Dijo Adagio moviendo más rápidamente las piezas mecánicas. –Pienso que todo depende de cómo se usen las cosas, un cuchillo puedes usarlo parta picar tu comida, sea carne o verduras, pero también puedes hacer mucho daño, yo de verdad creo que esto solo es un arma cuando se le usa como tal, yo quiero usarlo para proteger a mis hermanas y a mi hija, y que mi pareja y las otras víctimas tengan justicia y que esa ker de Dusk reciba el castigo que se merece, ya que aunque pudiera matarla me sentiría muy hueca y no le daría el ejemplo que debe tener mi luz, si tan solo supiera que rayos fue lo que hizo esta cosa, solo sé que el primer dragón ya no salió de donde lo emboscaron mis padres, que todas las razas se unieron para quitarles esto dejándole la custodia a los dragones, incluso estuvieron a nada que los eliminaran, pero les tuvieron piedad por algo y solo los desterraron de la civilización, y ese algo era yo, apenas habían puesto mi huevo.

-Estos días has madurado más que en varias lunas Adi, tratas de ver lo positivo primero cuando antes veías como podías manipular las cosas para tu beneficio, te daré un consejo, usa esa astucia para enfrentar a esa Sonata, sé que no quieres hacer eso porque piensas que puedas recaer en la oscuridad, pero no tiene que ser de ese modo, tu inteligencia es una de tus mayores virtudes si no es que la mejor, no en balde Aria y yo te seguíamos.

-¿Sonata de verdad crees en mí? La verdad no quiero ser tan maquiavélica de nuevo.

-Entonces te estas negando a ti misma, la Adagio que conozco y quiero es persistente, muy ruda, enojona, inteligente y porque no decirlo, algo marrullera, no, muy marrullera pero eso si se usa correctamente puedes hacer que los enemigos caigan sin tener que pelear realmente.

-Sonata… ¡Gracias de nuevo, me hiciste ver que intento ser como mis otros amigos, pero a pesar de ya no ser un ente maligno, sigo siendo Adagio Dazzle, una sirena muy embustera! –Menciono la sirena brillando intensamente. -¡Y esa teatralidad la usare para marearme al enemigo, si la fuerza y magia no son suficientes la complementare con esa habilidad, creo que si engaño a una bestia podre vivir con eso sí puedo detenerla, pero antes de que tenga que usar eso debo abrir esta cosa, yo de verdad creo que mis padres buscaban hacer algo bueno con esta cosa antes de que la usaran para lastimar!

-Y ellos sintieron que hicieron algo bueno con ella, y por eso no se arrepintieron por usarla nunca.

-¿Dijiste algo hermanita?

-Solo dije que trates de apresurarte Adi, a pesar que Aria y Sunset ya tienen dominadas a las copias siento que la ker contaba con eso, podría intentar algo ya que está haciéndose la tonta contra Scoot, no está peleando como lo hizo en el otro lado del espejo o en ese torneo.

-¡Tienes razón, sé que busca algo, ya que esto lo haría yo, pero no le daré esa opción! Dijo Adagio concentrándose totalmente en la caja, mientras que sus compañeras seguían dominando a sus rivales, a pesar de que Scootalo golpeo fuertemente a Sonata ker, esta sonrió perversamente al ver como Sunset Demon y Aria oscura no podían contraatacar a las reales.

Sunset Demon se encendió completamente, a pesar de que pudo darle ataques mágicos y físicos a Aria, a pesar de que esta incluso sangro por la boca tenía su rostro burlón de siempre. –Sabes sombrita, esto es aburrido, solo tuviste suerte de romper unas pequeñas venas de mi rostro, pero sinceramente hay veces que cuando Sunny y yo lo "hacemos" me queda mas adolorido el cuerpo, y no me arrepiento, es más hasta depilarme las piernas me resulta más molesto e intenso que pelear contigo, por eso te sugiero que pongas tierra de por medio entre tú y yo.

-¡UNA SIRENA QUE REALMENTE NO TIENE NADA NO PUEDE ESTAR BURLÁNDOSE DE MI, SEGURAMENTE EL DOLOR QUE TE HE PROVOCADO HIZO QUE ENLOQUECIERAS TOTALMENTE!

-La que está enloqueciendo eres tu sombrita, ya no puedes reconocer la verdad aunque esta te muerda… ¡o en tu caso te golpee! –Entonces Aria lanza un huracán sónico, golpeando 10 veces al demonio mandándola a volar y a estrellarse contra el techo, para caer de ahí y dándose un gran choque contra el suelo. –Ya me canse de esto sombrita, de verdad ya no me gusta golpear a alguien o a algo como tú entenderás que no tiene oportunidad en mi contra, si quieres conservar esta existencia falsa que te dio la ker márchate no solo de Equestria, vete a una isla desierta o al puto desierto de la muerte, pero si vuelves a las andadas muy probablemente quien te descubra no tendrá la consideración que te tuve yo ahora.

-¡MISERABLE SIRENA HOCICONA, VOY A DESTRUIRTE SACÁNDOTE LA LENGUA QUITÁNDOTE TODAS LAS VISERAS POR DONDE ESTABA, PARA MOSTRARLE A MI SER DÉBIL QUE POR SER DERROTADA Y QUERIENDO ESAS TONTERÍAS DE AMOR Y AMISTAD SERA EXTERMINADA SIENDO OLVIDADA PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡Te equivocas, dando amor y buenas obras es como mejor se puede recordar a uno, alcanzando así la mejor inmortalidad, aunque se recuerden a asesinos y tiranos, a estos se le recuerda para que se vuelvan a cometer las barbaridades que hicieron, mientras cuando se recuerda a una ser como lo es mi Sunny es para seguir su gran ejemplo, volviéndola una leyenda, seres como ella vivirán para siempre, mientras que los seres malvados como ustedes malditas es más posible que sean olvidados en la línea de tiempo, solo siendo recordados como bestias! –Entonces Aria con sus gemas forma una especie de cañón, disparando de inmediato un taladro sónico, el cual va directamente contra Sunset Demon, la cual dispara su magia negra a todo lo que puede dar, deteniendo el ataque de la sirena. -¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡¿LO VES IDIOTA?! ¡MI PODER ES MUCHO MAS ALTO QUE EL TUYO, TAN SOLO HAGA UN ADEMAN CON MI CASCO VOY A DESAPARECER TU RUIDITO Y TE VOY A HACER POLVO CON MI PODER DE FUEGO OSCURO!

-¡ESO DEMUESTRA QUE PENSAR EN LOS DEMÁS TE HACE DÉBIL! –Se burló Aria oscura al ver a su contraparte que tenía problemas, mientras tenia envueltas a Sunset como si fuera una anaconda con su cola, -¡Solo cuando los míseros gusanos que son se juntan nos pueden medio enfrentar, y ni eso lo hacen bien, por ejemplo los inútiles pilares tuvieron que unirse contra nosotras para tan solo exiliarnos, y otro ejemplo es cuando tú y tus putas se unieron en contra nuestra Sunmierda, no tienen el poder y la habilidad para enfrentar sus retos solas, por lo menos esa princesa de la amistad tiene algo de poder para enfrentar a alguien como nosotras! –Al oír eso Sunset Shimmer se rio como si Pinkie le hubiera contado un chiste. -¡O ERES MUY VALIENTE O MUY IDIOTA RAMERA DEL SOL, TE RÍES DE SU PINCHE DEBILIDAD, LA CUAL PROVOCARA SE DOLOROSO FALLECIMIENTO!

-Nop, me rio porque de verdad no vez lo obvio. –Respondió Sunset, quien a pesar de estar siendo triturada no se veía que estuviera sufriendo por el ataque. –A pesar de que Twi se haya enfrentado sola a no sé cuántos rivales REALMENTE NUNCA HA ESTADO SOLA, YA CUANDO LUCHA LO HACE POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS, ESO HACE QUE PUEDA SACAR TODO SU PODER CUANDO LO REQUIERA! ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE PUDO DOMINAR TODA LA MAGIA ALICORNIO CUANDO TYREK LA RETO, COMO A PESAR DE TENER TODO EN CONTRA PUDO LUCHAR CONTRA STARLIGHT! ¡PORQUE QUERÍA PROTEGER A SU AMADA FAMILIA, Y ESAS SON TODAS SUS AMISTADES, Y ELLA TUVO LA AMABILIDAD DE ENSEÑARME SUS IDEALES, POR ESO TRATO DE SER COMO ELLA, Y NO ES DEBILIDAD QUE LOS SERES SE UNAN CONTRA BESTIAS, ES SÍMBOLO DE UNA GRAN FORTALEZA, YA QUÉ HACEN SUS DIFERENCIAS A UN LADO PARA EL BENEFICIO COMÚN, POR ESO CUANDO ESTAMOS JUNTOS SOMOS UNO, Y CUANDO ESTAMOS SOLOS EN REALIDAD ESTAMOS TODOS! –Entonces Aria oscura siente que el aura de Sunset empezó a aumentar, pero ya no sentía solo esa, sentía un poco de las auras de todos sus seres queridos, aterrándola como nunca. -¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡DE ESTA MISERABLE SALEN EL AURA DE TODA LA MALDITA BASURA QUE LE TIENE ESE SENTIMIENTO ASQUEROSO DE APRECIO!

-¡No solo de ella sale esta repugnante sensación, también sale de esta maldita sirena! –Se preocupó Sunset Demon, al terminar su comentario Sunset Aria al parecer creyó en lo mismo, apareciendo un poco del aura de sus seres amados, incluso de los que yo están físicamente en el reino de los vivos. -¡PATÉTICAS, NI PELEANDO SOLAS NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE SUPLICAR LA AYUDA DE LOS DEMÁS!

-¡Error, las únicas patéticas que están aquí son ustedes, peleando por su hambre de poder! –Menciono Aria viendo a las copias monstruosas. -¡Qué bueno que tocaron el corazón de Sunny las Rainbooms, y que ella me tocara el mío, si no seriamos aspirantes a tiranas de cuarta, intentando imponer nuestras bajas pasiones a los demás de una manera infame, tú no puedes sentirlo pero los pocos días que mi hermanita y yo compartimos y desde que Sunny se hizo mi novia han sido los mejores de mi triste existencia, de verdad doy gracias a todos los espíritus protectores que pude redimirme, y bendigo mucho a Sunny y los demás por quererme, agradezco que me curaran de ser una bestia déspota!

-¡¿Nos estas diciendo que nosotras de lo peor del mundo gusano?!

-¡No, aunque de verdad ustedes si son de los seres más bajos por su arrogancia y codicia, aun no llegan al nivel de esa cosa! –Señalo Aria a la ker Sonata, quien tenía un combate de fuego muy intenso con Scootalo. -¡Ustedes quieren esclavos, ella quieren torturar a todos hasta la locura, para volvernos engendros sin ningún tipo de pensamiento, es como esas bestias de H.P. Lovecraft, en esas historias espantosas donde todos nos volvemos seres irracionales, eso de verdad la máxima maldad, quitarnos el pensamiento y el alma, pero yo juro que haré todo lo posible para que ningún tipo de mal nos arrebate la libertad y razón!

-¡Entonces para que tu exterior coincida con la bestia que te volverás voy a destruirte la cara quemándola completamente con mi fuego oscuro! –Sunset Demon no solo dispara fuego de su boca, también lo hace con su magia negra, dándole rápidamente a Aria quien al parecer no se pudo ni mover. -¡AL FIN, AL FIN EXTERMINE A ESA RAMERA DEL INFIERNO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES ARIA, AUN PUEDO TENERTE UN POCO DE PIEDAD, AHORA SOLO VOY A DECAPITAR A ADAGIO PARA QUE LAS TRES DAZZLING SE REÚNAN EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO, COMO LAS PERRAS DE SATANÁS QUE SON!

-No digas cosas sin sentido, me gustaría volver abrazar como nunca a mi hermana, ¡Pero todavía no, aún tengo que ver a mis hijos y mi sobrina como ponys de bien! -Señalo Aria apagando el fuego con sus alas-aletas y absorbiendo la magia oscura con una de sus gemas, volviéndose está completamente oscura. –Ultima oportunidad demonio, huye lo más lejos que puedas, tú no eres rival para mí, solo tienes a tu favor que tu fuerza sea idéntica a la de Sunset, pero como ya lo dijimos, no tienes la capacidad física y mental para usarla.

-Imposible… aun puedes absorber magia…

-Al Fin pude hacer lo que mis padres me dijeron para usar mis poderes bien. -Entonces la sirena toma su gema corrompida, la demonio pensó que usaría ese poder para fortalecerse, pero lo que hizo Aria fue cantar un poco, purificando la magia y dejando que se combinara con el éter ambiental. –Esto es lo correcto, es como se deben usar las gemas acuáticas, para purificar la magia venenosa, ese veneno negativo es lo que nos corrompió, ahora me doy cuenta… y tu sombrita estas hecha completamente de magia.

-¡NO, NO, NO, ALÉJATE DE MI MISERABLE BONACHONA! –Gritó Sunset Demon empezando a alejarse de Aria quien lentamente la seguía a un par de metros. -¡¿NO QUE TU RESPETABAS TODAS LAS FORMAS DE VIDA SIRENA MENTIROSA?!

-Si las respeto, incluso cuando era una súcubo del sonido lo hacía, pero recuerda, tu misma admitiste que NO TENIAS VIDA, QUE PODÍA CONSIDERARSE OTRA COSA, ¿Y SABES? ¡Te creo! –Menciono Aria haciendo brillar todos sus aros de gemas. -¡Tú no eres inmortal como lo es esa ker, eres otro tipo de abominación, eres solo copia de los malos sentimientos de Sunny, eres un sucio robot o golem de magia negativa, y si eres como los golems de mi mundo con quitarte algo vuelves a ser una masa de barro, en tu caso de oscuridad!

-Y pensé que tenía que decírtelo Aria, pero lo dedujiste tú misma, de verdad eres muy inteligente, ya no eres la sicario de otra, tú también cooperas con el equipo. –Señalo Sunset pudiendo detener los embates sónicos de Aria oscura con su magia calorífica, notándose que la sirena atacaba a todo lo que podía lograr, mientras Sunset estaba como si jugara contra una potra. –Pero estos golems tienen además otro defecto fatal, ¡SON COPIAS DE NOSOTRAS CUANDO ÉRAMOS UNAS INFELICES INMADURAS, A PESAR DE QUE TU TENGAS MUCHOS AÑOS ARIA, MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS YA SOMOS MUJERES O YEGUAS YA ADULTAS!

-¡¿NOS ESTÁN COMPARANDO COMO SI FUÉRAMOS UNAS ADOLESCENTES, Y USTEDES UNAS ADULTAS?! –Grito Aria oscura y con esto lanzando de su horrible hocico varios estruendos, los cuales detuvieron los rayos defensivos. -¡ESCUCHA IDIOTA, SI A ESAS VAMOS TU ERES LA MOCOSA Y YO LA ADULTA, Y TAN ES ASÍ QUE AHORA TE VOY A EXTERMINAR, Y SI FUERA COMO TU ESTÚPIDA CREES ENTONCES NOSOTRAS TENEMOS LA VENTAJA DE LA FORTALEZA FÍSICA, EN LA JUVENTUD ES CUANDO ESTA A TOPE!

-No… es como dijimos, eres la parte de Aria que no maduro durante muchas lunas. –Dijo Sunset mientras graciosamente esquivaba el violento ataque. – Por eso sus cuerpos eran de jóvenes, pero note algo en mi Aria estos días, creció un poco de altura y se hizo más… voluptuosa, seguro Adagio también cambio pero como vino aquí inmediatamente no se le noto, y sí, es cierto, la fortaleza física de ustedes o como se le llame ya que son golems es impresionante, ¡pero no tienen la capacidad intelectual parta aprovecharla, no poseen el instinto básico que nosotras tuvimos a su edad, y eso ahora se los demostramos! –Entonces la sirena y alicornio luminosas asintieron entre sí, entonces hicieron los ataques con la que sus versiones malignas las atacaron, pero fueron realizados de diferente manera, en lugar de gritar Aria canto armoniosamente, pero Sunset Demon esquivo supuestamente todas las notas. -¡Ja, idiota, tu ataque ni siquiera fue como la de tu mejor parte, lo esquive totalmente! –Se burló la pony maligna mientras ardía su melena de llamas, pero vio que Aria en vez de estar preocupada estaba muy tranquila sonriendo un poco. -¡PINCHE MASOQUISTA ENFERMA, SEGURO DEBES ESTAR ANSIOSA QUE TE QUEME Y MUTILE, SOLO PORQUE NECESITO HACERLO, YA QUE TUS PERVERSIONES LÉSBICAS ME OCASIONAN MUCHA REPULSIÓN!

-¿Oye, de verdad saliste de Sunset?, porque en serio no lo parece. –Menciono Aria con mucha decepción. –Por lo que me contaron nuestros compañeros de la escuela y las otras Rainbooms era si muy cruel y controladora, pero realmente muy inteligente, como lo son Doll y esa ker, si algo le salía mal de inmediato pensaba en otra manera de chingar, solo cuando tuvo todo en contra es cuando comporto desesperadamente, que irónicamente eso le funciono, pero tú solo quieres derrotarme aumentando tu poder, y eso monstruito no te va funcionar, Sunny no habría caído en un truco de un anime como lo hiciste tú, ya que se habría fijado porque todos ataques fallaron, ella se habría dado cuenta que no era el objetivo… en ese instante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Entonces la demonio sintió algunas vibraciones en su cuerpo, entonces noto que el ataque sónico de Aria estaba rodeándola completamente, sin dejarle mucho espacio para moverse. -¡ERES UNA SUCIA DEGENERADA, TU INTENCIÓN ERA RODEARME PARA QUE NO PUDIERA TENER LIBERTAD DE MOVIMIENTO Y PODER ATACAR O ESCAPAR!

-¡POR ESO DIJE QUE ENSERIO NO ERES COMO SUNSET, ELLA SE HABRÍA DADO CUENTA DEL TRUCO CON EL SEGUNDO ATAQUE QUE NO LE DIO! –Indico Aria Levantando su casco izquierdo, al hacerlo su ataque empezó a vibrar. -¡Escucha bestia, aun puedes sobrevivir a esto, puedo dejarte un pasaje para que te largues de aquí, trata de ganarte un alma para que tu existencia no sea una farsa, pero te advierto que no quiero volverte a ver nunca más, de por sí ya tengo suficientes problemas soportando a Sunset cuando se enoja, no quiero duplicar mis penas contigo!

-TÚ… TÚ DESGRACIADA PERCEBE… -Gruñía la alicornio oscura al verse acorralada, ahora la única manera de ganarle a Aria era atravesarle el cerebro o el corazón con un ataque muy directo, algo que ya no podía hacer por la posición en la que estaba, tan solo por un momento pensó en tomar la cortesía e irse, no para vivir en paz, si no para vénganse de ella después, pero su gran ira la hizo desechar todas las posibilidades excepto una. –No… No… NO… NO… ¡NO, LA ÚNICA MANERA DE QUE PUEDA SER FELIZ ES MATÁNDOTE ARIA, PARA QUE MI PARTE NOBLE ENLOQUEZCA Y PUEDA TOMAR SU PODER COMBINÁNDOLO CON EL MÍO! –Entonces Sunset Demon arde en su ira literalmente usando su magia como combustible. -¡VOY A TELE TRANSPORTARME DE SU ENCIERRO IDIOTA, Y CON ESO VOY A ENCENDERTE COMO LEÑA PODRIDA, Y NO LO PODRÁN EVITAR TUS CHILLIDOS DE ELEFANTE MARINO!

-¡No estúpida, no hagas eso! –Dijo muy preocupada Aria. -¡Si haces lo que dijiste…!

-¡MUY TARDE, HASTA NUNCA ARIA BLAZE! –Entonces Sunset Demon desaparece para aparecer al lado de Aria ardiendo completamente. -¡HORA DE QUE SIENTAS LAS LLAMAS DEL AVERNO SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA SIRENA… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! – En ese instante todas las esferas sónicas del ataque de Aria aparecen exactamente cuándo Sunset Demon reapareció, dándole todas sin excepción- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE, ESTAS COSAS ME SIGUIERON, COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE ESTÁN AFECTANDO A TI?!

-¡Porque estás buscan tú única vibración sonora, es como una huella digital, todos víbranos diferente, así mis padres cazaban nuestra comida o buscábamos a alguien en el océano! –Respondió Aria mordiéndose los labios viendo como era masacrada la sombra. -¡Y es lógico que las vibraciones que creamos no nos harán daño, como el veneno de varios animales, yo podía controlarlo pero al tele transportarte prácticamente tomaste el anzuelo por la boca, hiciste que mi ataque fuera irreversible al moverte así, es un método de defensa, te advertí que no lo hicieras!

-¡SUCIA BRUJA, TUS ADVERTENCIAS TE LAS PUEDES METER A TU ASQUEROSO Y DEGENERADO… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces los golpes sónicos vuelven a explotar por segunda vez, mientras Aria volteaba a ver a otro lado con un gesto de impotencia mientras que la sombra de Sunset gritaba fatalmente.

¡¿CÓMO HIZO ESO MI PARTE DÉBIL?! –Se sorprendió Aria Oscura al ver el gran ataque sónico de su versión real. -¡YO LO MAS QUE PUEDO HACER ES QUE MIS ATAQUE SÓNICOS ENTREN AL CEREBRO AUN CON LOS TÍMPANOS ROTOS, PERO ELLA EVITA ESO, INCLUSO NO QUERÍA ATACARLA, TAN SOLO ERAN ADVERTENCIAS, ELLA ESTA SUFRIENDO POR LASTIMAR A SU RIVAL, YO SI SUPIERA HACER ESO HABRÍA EXTERMINADO A MI RIVAL SIN NINGUNA DUDA Y ARREPENTIMIENTO!

-Por eso Aria se volvió más fuerte que tú, copia mal hecha. –Señalo Sunset viendo como su copia era masacrada con la energía de su pareja. –Aria dejo de pensar solo en ella, supo que hasta lo más pequeño que hiciera podía tener repercusión en los demás, por eso entreno para tener mayor control de sus poderes lográndolo, y obteniendo con esto mayor fuerza, no que tu atacas sin ningún tipo de control, solo es agredir sin tener que controlar, hasta los depredadores saben cuándo atacar con todo para no desperdiciar energía, para que la energía que pierdan en la caza no sea mayor a la que ganaran con su cacería, pero ustedes solo son agresión y no toman en cuenta eso, por eso aunque pudieras ganarme tu terminarías exhausta, ya que aunque absorbas mi poder la energía que usaste para lograrlo será mucho mayor, condenándote a la desaparición, sería una victoria extremadamente pírrica, ya que nunca podrías reponerte de nuevo.

-¡SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES SHIMMER, QUE MEDIOCRES SON, USAN DE SU PODER ESA MANERA TAN DESPRECIABLE CUANDO DEBERÍAN USARLO PARA OBLIGAR A LAS BESTIAS A SER SUS ESCLAVOS, PERO AHORA SE CONFORMAN CON VIVIR EN SU MISMO NIVEL, DE SER LAS DUEÑAS DE LA GRANJA SE ANIMALIZARON CONVIRTIÉNDOSE TAMBIÉN EN BESTIAS, ALGO QUE YO NUNCA HARE, POR ESO TE VOY A TENER PIEDAD SHIMMER, UNA HUMANA… MULA QUE SE QUEBRÓ MENTALMENTE VOLVIÉNDOSE UNA BESTIA LA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEJAR DE SUFRIR ES LA MUERTE PARA SU TOTAL DESAPARICIÓN, YA QUE TÚ YA PERDISTE TU ALMA!

-¿Así que la cosa que no tiene alma cree que yo perdí la mía por volverme según sus estúpidos pensamientos prejuiciosos en un animal? –Menciono Sunset mientras volteaba a ver al suelo sin notarse sus ojos, entonces al ver ese titubeo Aria oscura iba a gritar un gran estruendo para romperle todos su huesos, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo al ver que Sunset se empezó a reír. -¡Vaya, cada vez me convenzo más que Aria y yo somos tal para cual, también pensaba como ella, yo era la especial y el resto solo eran animales, con razón todos en la escuela después de que las Rainbooms me dieran otra oportunidad, me veían hasta con odio!... Pero al final me perdonaron, estoy tan agradecida con todos ellos, si los supuestos animales me perdonaron y me dieron su cariño, ¿Qué realmente soy yo? te lo diré sirena maligna, si aplicamos tu forma de verlo me vuelvo algo menor que ellos… ¡Pero así me gusta, pero quiere decir esto que quiera seguir en ese nivel, quiero crecer para estar a la par con quienes me perdonaron, quiero parecerme a ellos tan solo un poco!

-¡POR MAS QUE QUIERAS VER TU DEBILIDAD CÓMO ALGO POÉTICO TAN SOLO SON IDIOTECES DE UNA PENDEJA A LA CUAL SU PINCHE E ÍNFIMO CEREBRO SE PUDRIÓ, AHORA ESCUCHA TU RÉQUIEM PERSONALIZADO SHIMMER! – Aria Oscura gritó terriblemente, partiendo más la ya de por si dañadas paredes del castillo, concentrando su ataque sobre Sunset, provocando un gran temblor y posteriormente una explosión donde estaba para da la yegua, destruyendo el resto del caldero totalmente. -¡JA, JA, JA, HASTA NUNCA MALDITA, YA NO SIENTO TU VIBRACIÓN DE VIDA, AHORA VOY A ALIMENTARME DE LA DESESPERACIÓN DE TU NOVIECITA Y AMIGUITAS PARA VOLVERME LA SIRENA MAS PODEROSA DE LA CREACIÓN!

-Tener tanto poder… y no usarlo para el bien y correctamente… gracias a todos los espíritus protectores que Aria pudo salir de ese remolino de autodestrucción. –Menciono desde el epicentro de la explosión Sunset, sin notarse en su voz que estuviera herida, Aria oscura al oírla se paralizo completamente, una energía luminosa disperso la energía oscura residual, apareciendo cubierta con un aura llameante y brillante como el sol Sunset transformada en Daydream, estaba tarareando un canto defensivo que la salvo del daño que le buscaba infringir la sirena oscura. –Felicitaciones sombrita, me obligaste a cambiar antes de ir por Sonata, pero gracias al escudo que me enseño Aria pude resistir tu ataque, con esta apariencia ya definitivamente no eres rival para mi… no la verdad nunca lo fuiste, cambie para ya no perder mi tiempo. –Entonces Sunset hace arder totalmente su cuerno. –Ya es suficiente, si no quieres terminar como mi copia te vas a largar de aquí miserable, como sabrás puedo ser una desgraciada ojete, no me importaría tanto desaparecerte si es que rechazas esta oportunidad.

-Sunset Shimmer… no… no… -Aria Oscura entonces al ver que nunca ni con todo su fuerza podría derrotar a Sunset voló rápidamente a una salida, la alicornio suspiro agradecida y fue a donde estaba su Aria, quien estaba viendo a la ya noqueada y muy herida Sunset Demon después de rebotar por todos lados por el ataque sónico, pero su versión oscura a punto de salirle dio un gran arranque de ira pensando en la humillaciones que tuvo Aria toda su vida. -¡NO, NO, NO, NO VOY A PERMITIR ESTO, USTEDES ANIMALES TIENEN QUE MORIRSE BAJO MIS PEZUÑAS! – Entonces la sombra explota su aura totalmente para llevarse a sus rivales con ellas. -¡VOY A TENER LA SATISFACCIÓN DE VERLAS MORIR JUNTAS, PARA VER LA TORTURA QUE SENTIRÁN AL VER A SU COMPAÑERA LEVIS MORIRSE ENFRENTE DE…!

-¡PENDEJA PATÉTICA! –Al ver que la sombra de Aria volvió a atacar no solo a ella, Sunset dispara el rayo mágico con le dio el ultimátum, ahora si disparándolo para proteger a su ser amado, el rayo le pega a la sirena oscura cubriéndola completamente haciendo que se retorciera antinaturalmente. -¡NO… NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ DE NUEVO… ESTA BRUJA ME… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces la energía solar explota, después de unos segundos el cuerpo de la sombra cae pesadamente al suelo, estaba todo quemado y no se le veía nada de movimiento en él. –Aria… yo… quería evitar esto… pero te amenazo…

-Ya Sunny, calma, no te sientas tan culpable, no te dejaron opción. –Señalo Aria abrazando a su novia. –Como me paso a mí, estas cosas rechazaron las oportunidades de que se fueran, te agradezco que me protegieras, ya que estaba distraída por revisar a tu copia, me habría lastimado bastante en el mejor de los casos.

-Si... pero yo la mate, mientras que tu solo la noqueaste… no…

-Tranquila Sunny, la verdad si no se murió tu sombra fue por suerte, mi ataque era tan fuerte como el tuyo, supongo que por tener la resistencia de un alicornio la salvo, pero no sé qué tipo de vida será, tiene la espina hecha pedazos además de los huesos de las piernas, si estuviéramos en nuestro hogar y siguiera viéndose así un veterinario ya le habría puesto un tiro en la cabeza, hay cosas peores que la muerte ya que con eso dejas de sufrir.

-¡Y ESO ES LOS QUE LE VA A PASAR A USTEDES PAR DE ASQUEROSAS INVERTIDAS! –Aulló Sonata aumentado su aura enormemente, aumentando más su poder eclipsando al de todos los elementos que se habían transformado al momento a excepción de el de Twilight, llegando a su mismo nivel, entonces Scootalo se estrella al lado de sus compañeras ardiendo en un fuego negro. -¡VAN A SER LAS PERRAS QUE DESEARAN IRSE AL INFIERNO, PERO NO LES DARÉ ESE GUSTO, USTEDES HIJAS DE PUTAS DE CERBERO DEBEN SUFRIR EN ESTA Y TODAS LAS OTRAS VIDAS QUE TENGAN!

-¡Scootalo! –Aria se acercó de inmediato a la pegaso caída, mientras Sunset puso un campo de fuerza muy grueso, la sirena canto un poco para curar a la joven, apagándola y cerrándole muchas heridas. -¡Vamos jovencita, eres muy terca para darte por vencida contra esta abominación!

-Tranquila Aria… no estoy tan mal como crees… -Se levantó lentamente empezando a también a curarse con su propio fuego Scootalo. –Esa malnacida… tan solo estuvo jugando conmigo, pero eso le va jugar en contra ya que yo ya me decidí a usar todo mi fuego a partir de este momento.

-¡Scoot concéntrate, si esa degenerada tan solo jugo contigo durante todo este tiempo es porque buscaba algo, y tiene que ver que mandara nuestras sombras contra nosotras, y tampoco intento dañar a Adagio! –Menciono Sunset tratando de descubrir el plan de Sonata lo más pronto posible. -¡Carajo, ahora que lo pienso esa ker no le importaba quien ganara en este pleito, quería que hubiera un perdedor, y quiere que Adagio resuelva eso para tomarlo ella!

-¡Tin, respuesta correcta, POR LO MENOS TU USAS TU ÍNFIMO CEREBRO SHIMMER, ERES UN POCO MAS INTELIGENTE QUE EL RESTO DE LAS SABANDIJAS INFERIORES! –Indicó Sonata ker mientras levitaba el cuerpo sin vida de Aria oscura y a la mal herida Sunset Demon hacia ella, se relamió los labios con un rostro de gran apetito. -¡MMMHHH, ES HORA DE LA COMIDA, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME DOY UN BANQUETE COMO LOS QUE ME DABA EN LA GRECIA CLÁSICA!

-¡¿Ama Sonata, que es lo que intenta hacer?! –Menciono Sunset Demon al ver el rostro diabólico de su creadora. –Es simple mi queridita, a ustedes la cree para devorarme sus poderes y su odio.

-¡¿QUÉ, NOS CREASTE PARA ROBARNOS EL PODER QUE TENEMOS?! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO NOS DEVORASTE DESDE QUE NOS CREASTE, POR QUÉ PERDER EL TIEMPO CON UNA PELEA?!

-Es simple, quería que su poder llegará al máximo extremo. -Contesto Sonata riéndose de una forma perversa y ruin. –Al poder usar su poder a su máximo y aumentando su ira yo podre robarlo y controlarlo sin ningún problema, si las hubiera matado al crearlas no habría disfrutado el odio que sintieron por sus versiones patéticas, ¿Por qué crees que las keres no atacábamos por sorpresa antes de cada batalla? ¡POR QUE CON LA SORPRESA EL ODIO NO LLEGA A SU MÁXIMO Y NO PUEDES USAR TODO TU PODER POR ESO, PERO AL PELEAR COMO LO HICIERON LOGRARON LLEGAR AL MÁXIMO EXTREMO, SU ODIO Y SU FUERZA ESTA TAN CORROMPIDA QUE PUEDO ABSORBERLOS COMO MI COLLAR LO HACÍA CON LAS OTRAS PATÉTICAS KERES, Y CON ESO EVOLUCIONARE A UN ESTADO SUPERIOR DEL QUE CREYÓ ERA MI LIMITE DARK DOLL!

-¡DESGRACIADA, NOS USASTE COMO GANADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! –relinchó Sunset Demon mientras empezaba a quemar completamente su poder. -¡VOY A HACERME EXPLOTAR Y TE VOY A LLEVAR CONMIGO ESTÚPIDA RETRASADA MENTAL, PREFIERO SUICIDARME PARA QUE TU MUERAS CON EL MAYOR DOLOR POSIBLE!

-¡Y AUMENTAS MI FESTÍN CON ESTO TARADA, A ESO LE LLAMO UN BUEN SERVICIO! –Se burló Sonata al ver que Sunset Demon cayó totalmente en su juego, al odiarla deseando matarla sin respetar su propia existencia, Scoot, Aria y Sunset le gritaron que no cayera en su manipulación, pero no les hizo ningún caso. -¡PERO DE TODOS MODOS ERES UNA BASURA, TAN SOLO TE VAS A HACER ESTALLAR, QUE MANERA TAN PENDEJA DE ATACAR! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUDISTE PENSAR EN COMO PODER USAR MEJOR TÚ POCO PODER GUSANO, TIENES QUE HACER LO MISMO QUE HACEN EN VARIOS ANIMES?! ¡NI SIQUIERA ERES ORIGINAL, NUNCA PUDISTE PENSAR CORRECTAMENTE!

-¡CIERRA TU HOCICO MALDITA, ME VALE MADRES TODA LA MIERDA QUE DIGAS, LO ÚNICO QUE ME INTERESA ES QUE TE MUERAS SUFRIENDO COMO NADIE ANTES! –Entonces Sunset Demon dio un alarido de muerte, explotando como como si un sol quemara totalmente su combustible en un solo segundo, Sunset gracias a su talento pudo hacer que el escudo resistiera la explosión, pero aún así se sintió la onda calórica un poco, también puso otro escudo sobre Adagio, ya que esta seguía concentrada en el rompecabezas, totalmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría, después de unos momentos se fue despejando el humo y el calor, la habitación tomo una forma esférica, Sunset y sus compañeras notaron que Sunset Demon prácticamente se volvió una estatua de carbón flotante la cual empezaba a desmoronarse, la misma suerte corrió el cadáver de Aria oscura, se convirtió igual en un trozo de mineral. –Esto… es espantoso, saber que mi poder puede provocar esta… si no hubiéramos estado en los sótanos habría sido prácticamente un ataque nuclear, ya que evitó que eso se propagara más…

-Pero yo sé que ya no perderás la cordura de esa manera Sunny, gracias a nuestras hermanas. –Comento Aria abrazando a su novia para calmarla. –Esto es cómo pudiste haber terminado si hubieras seguido el mal camino, e igual pude terminar yo así, sé que verlo es horrible, por eso debemos ser agradecidas y proponernos que no iremos ahí otra vez para no terminar así.

-Tienes razón Aria, debemos ser agradecidas que no terminamos de esa manera. –Dijo Sunset parándose de nuevo. –Ahora hay que reagruparnos, todavía siento el aura de Sonata, seguramente esa explosión la daño y ahora debe estar regenerándose.

-¡Tienes razón Sunset, hay que hallarla para evitar que se recupere! –Menciono Scoot volando para descubrir a Sonata. -¡A pesar de que tu doble hizo esto con toda la intención de dañar no debemos desaprovecharlo, podemos detenerla al menos unos momentos para tratar de exiliarla, y además ya no podrá robarle sus poderes a sus sombras!

-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS GALLINA, PIENSAS QUE NO PREVÍ ESTO, QUE PIENSAS QUE NO CONOZCO COMO LA BASURA REACCIONA CUANDO YA PERDIERON TODO?! –Grito Sonata cuando salió de un desfase inter dimensional, entonces cerro su garra derecha, aplastando los cuerpos carbonizados de las sombras. -¡Prefiero la carne tierna e incluso la carroña a las cenizas, pero con esto me basta! –Entonces la ker abrió su boca y empiezo a succionar las cenizas de sus creaciones. -¡COMER ES COMER, Y DE ESTE MODO TAMBIÉN PUEDO OBTENER EL RENCOR Y FUERZA DE SUS SOMBRAS!

-¡HAY QUE DETENERLA DE LA FORMA QUE SEA! –Gritó Aria, entonces las tres yeguas atacaron con sus mejores golpes, Scootalo lanzo su tornado de fuego, Aria su ataque sónico múltiple y Sunset disparo un gran rayo con su cuerno, los tres ataques se combinaron en uno solo yendo rápidamente contra Sonata, quien al estar concentrada en "comida" no noto el rayo, dándole este provocando otra explosión que salió para el cielo. -¡NO HAY QUE CONFIARNOS, HAY QUE VOLVER A ATACAR DE LA MISMA MANERA Y SI SE PUEDE A UN MAS FUERTE QUE LA ANTERIOR!

-¡PUES NO SE RECOMIENDO SARNOSAS, YA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HARÁN ES QUE ME ARRUINEN UN POCO MI BELLA Y NUEVA FIGURA DIVINA! -Menciono Sonata apareciendo en un gran destello de luz, notando que volvió a evolucionar, su cuerpo se hizo de una mujer bien formada de unos 25 años, su cabello se hizo más largo que todo su cuerpo, ahora tenía tres pares de alas, de ángel negras, de demonio rojas y de sirena verde transparente, sus garras se volvieron manos y pies de nuevo pero sus uñas eran muy largas, retractiles y afiladas, su vestido era negro muy diabólico con varias joyas rojas en el cinturón y collar, seguía conservando el mismo iris y pupilas siniestras. –Al fin… ¡AL FIN PUDE LLEGAR A LA PLENITUD DE KER, NO LES PARECE HERMOSO BESTIAS, ESTA ES LA FORMA DEFINITIVA DE NOSOTRAS CUANDO ALCANZAMOS EL CENIT DE NUESTROS PODERES, NUNCA HABÍA OCURRIDO ESTO, Y PENSAR QUE DESTRUÍ A TODAS EN MI CLAN Y NO ESTUVE CERCA DE ESTO, FUE GRACIAS A LOS PODERES DE LIENDRE DE MAR Y UNA RAMERA DEL SOL QUE PUDE CONSEGUIRLO! –Entonces Sonata ker si gira para ver a las tres yeguas, entonces se relamió los labios. -¡SI PUDE CONSEGUIR ESTO CON SUS COPIAS, ME VOLVER INFINITAMENTE FUERTE SI ME TRAGO A TODAS USTEDES, INCLUYENDO A LOS QUE NO ESTÁN, SERA MEJOR QUE ACEPTEN SU DESTINO COMO LAS BESTIAS DE GRANJA QUE SON, AHORA NI ESA TWILIGHT, LA MARCADA O DOLL SON RIVALES PARA MI, ACEPTEN SU DESTINO COMO EL GANADO QUE ESPERA SER DEVORADO! –Gritó Sonata muy fuertemente, encendiendo sus manos con un fuego oscuro, e igual de sus ojos salieron llamaradas, ya estaba deseosa que con sus nuevos poderes lograran que por fin eliminara a las que interferían en su camino.


	51. El Rompecabezas

**Capítulo LI.**

 **El Rompecabezas.**

-¡Rayos, mi vida era muy tranquila y cool antes, a pesar de que mi padre me hizo vivir en una choza que ni los ponys de cavernas vivían! –Ser lamentó saliendo de entre los escombros de las escaleras donde él y Dinky cayeron cuando esta se derrumbó, el corcel puso su cara en su casco para seguir con sus quejas. -¡Bien pude a pesar de todo tener una vida normal e incluso poder ver a mi madre cuando quisiera, pero no, tenía que aceptar ese trabajo en Ponyville, yo no quería aceptarlo pero me dije "Cool Jazz es un trabajo muy sencillo que te da la princesa Luna, ¿Qué cosa negativa y nada cool podría pasarme en un pueblo?"!

-¡¿De verdad crees la idiotez que estas relinchando Jazz?! –Se quejó Dinky saliendo de detrás del músico. -¡Rayos, no sé cómo eres también la honestidad, estoy segura que aunque no supieras que eres un elemento harías lo mismo que los demás, nadie te obligo a juntarte con ellos en primer lugar, pudiste negarte y ellos lo hubieran aceptado para no exponer a un unicornio que no tenía ni idea de cómo ser un protector, pero tu sentiste que debías hacerlo, así que no relinches mamadas o se lo diré a Skydancer!

-¡Y tú no notas cuando uno habla en sentido figurado para quitarse algo de presión de encima Dinky, no te tomes todo en serio, yo no soy un soldado igual que tú, tan solo soy un saxofonista sea un elemento o no! –Menciono Jazz quitándose las gafas rotas y poniéndose un par nuevo, notándose en su mirada mucho estrés. -¡Trato de no pensar en la situación, sí parece que varios de los demonios ya están acabados, pero no siento el aura de Apple Jack desde hace un buen rato, no sé si está… o no está, además siento el aura musical de Sweetie muy extraña, como si las sombras y la luz intentaran ganarse cubriendo a la otra, y en lugar de debilitarse me parece que Doll y Sonata aumentan más su poder, trate de hablar como normalmente lo hago para bajarme un poco la preocupación, pero tú al relincharme de ese modo lograste que no pueda hacerlo ni ahora ni después, muchas gracias!

-Jazz, lo siento, yo no sabía… -Se disculpó Dinky al juzgar tan apresuradamente a su compañero. –Es cierto que tú no vas a manejar el estrés como lo hago yo o Lighting, tú tratas de estar relajado, como eres normalmente, pero yo ya logre que te tensaras más, no era mi intención ponerte peor amigo, es que me confundiste en serio.

-Ya no tiene caso hablar más de esto Dinky, lo hecho, hecho esta. –Mencionó el músico recobrando un poco la calma, entonces empezó a revisar el lugar donde cayeron, saco el mapa mágico que le hizo Skydancer de su cuerno, bufo algo frustrado al verlo. -Después de tantos derrumbes no sé dónde henos estamos Dinky, ni siquiera se en sótano caímos.

-Pero puedes saberlo Jazz, usa tu magia musical. –Señalo Dinky iluminando con su cuerno. –Manda una onda sónica leve, que rebote entre los niveles hasta que pueda salir al nivel del suelo, así averiguaremos que tan profundo estamos.

-Tienes Razón Dinky, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mí. –Entonces Jazz lanza una pequeña onda sónica en forma de resorte, esta se fue rebotando haciendo un sonido de campana cada vez que la onda tocaba una pared ascendiendo, después de varios rebotes se dejó de oír, había podido salir a campo libre. – Si no conté mal fueron 6 campanas, entonces es posible que estemos en el último sótano del castillo, donde están los calabozos, si mal no recuerdo aquí deben estar Scootalo, las sirenas y Sunset, y por lo que sentido también esta Sonata, ahora lo que debemos hacer es orientarnos bien para poder tomar la dirección correcta para ayudarlas, Dinky creo que puedes interpretar el mapa para reconocer alguno de las señales que se derrumbaron para no perdemos en éste mar de escombros.

-Espera un segundo Jazz. –Dijo Dinky mientras tocaba con su pata trasera derecha el suelo donde estaba parada. –Se escucha hueco… es posible que haya un piso debajo de nosotros.

-A lo mejor mi onda choco con alguna pared e hizo que contara mal, o pudo salir hasta el primer nivel y no la planta baja, ahora si necesito que busques alguna señal para saber en sótano estamos realmente Dra. Hooves.

-No Jazz estoy segura que no te equivocaste, estamos en el último sótano… del que sabía Skydancer, debe ser un bunker secreto, como el que hay en el castillo de cristal o el de Ponyville, obviamente estos sitios no se muestran en los planos "oficiales", al recibir tanto daño este castillo obviamente se dañó toda la estructura, aunque sea está más fuerte y mejor construida.

-¡¿Tú crees que abajo sea el refugio donde esta Doll?!

-Es muy poco probable Jazz, si así fuera el tipo ya nos habría agredido por estar tan cerca, recuerda que Skyli nos advirtió que el tipo es sumamente cuidadoso. –Comento Dinky mientras trataba de encontrar en el suelo algo. –Capaz que ni se encuentra en el castillo realmente, sino en otro lugar conectado a este con algún túnel, pero si esto es una cámara secreta debe tener algo muy importante guardado ahí.

-¿Tú crees que sea donde tenga sus prisioneros? yo sé que Celestia ya anda libre por algún lado, pero podría tener otros, o quizá sea un laboratorio secreto.

-Y por eso quiero revisar Jazz. –Respondió Dinky cuando vio una gran cuarteadura, la pateo un poco levantando algunos pequeños pedazos de escombro. –Yo sé que mi misión primordial es curar a los que están heridos, y que ahora ya deben ser varios, y la tuya ayudarlos a luchar, pero esto no podemos dejarlo sin revisar, podría ser lo que dices, o peor, ser una armería enorme, aún más grande que las que muestra el mapa.

-Podría ser el silo principal de los drones, o donde guarda su mugre metal. –Comento Jazz tocando la cuarteadura también. –Entiendo tu punto Dinky, lo que esta abajo podría ocasionar más problemas de los muchos que ya tenemos, será mejor revisar y de ser posible evitar que se use en contra nuestra o de quien sea, busquemos algún modo de bajar, debe haber algún pasaje secreto o por la ventilación.

-No podemos perder tiempo Jazz. –Indicó Dinky levitando al corcel a su lado, entonces puso un escudo sobre ambos estando exactamente parados donde está más agrietado el piso. -¡Vamos a tomar la ruta más directa!

-¡Dinky hay que pensarlo mejor, si rompes la losa capas que afectas estructuralmente no solo este lugar, también el resto de edificio, recuerda que nuestros compañeros y mi musa siguen aquí!

-¡El castillo resistirá Jazz, cuándo fue el movimiento que tiro las escaleras el cubo de esta tan solo se cuarteo un poco, si la losa se daño es por todo el peso que recibió de golpe, y soy muy cuidadosa quitando escombro para salvar a quienes están enterrados en él, lo más posible es que el piso de este salón colapse si hago algo mal, pero nosotros al estar cubiertos no nos pasara nada, y mejor que lo que está debajo de nosotros sea enterrado con esto a que Doll pueda usarlo después!

-¡NO DINKY, NO HAY QUE HACER UNA TONTERÍA! –Sé que quejo el joven corcel pero en ese momento con su magia quiebra más el piso, provocando que este colapsara bajo de ellos. -¡DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL POR QUE DEMONIOS NINGUNA YEGUA QUE CONOZCA ME HACE ALGÚN CASO CUANDO RECOMIENDO ALGO! –Relincho el unicornio mientras sentía como el vacío de debajo de él lo jalaba, Dinky suspirando hace levitar la esfera junto con los grandes pedazos de losa que desprendió con su magia, fijándose que no hubiera un derrumbe en cadena, pero el músico no lo había notado por el susto que se llevó. -¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO TIENEN CON LAS GUARDIAS?! ¡SI DE POTRO VI QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS ERAN UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA, PERO LO QUE SON COMO LIGHTING, SU MADRE, ESE STARS Y TÚ SE LLEVAN TODO AL HORRIBLE EXTREMO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TWILIGHT NO HABRÍA HECHO ESTO, Y A MI MUSA AL ESTAR EN ESTA SITUACIÓN SE HUBIERA DEPRIMIDO MUCHO YA QUE ASÍ FUE COMO SE MURIERON SUS PADRES, ENTERRADOS BAJO UN EDIFICIO CAÍDO!

-¡SI LO SE JAZZ, PERO ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ Y PIENSO QUE A PESAR DE ESE TRAUMA ELLA NO HABRÍA REACCIONADO TAN MAL, NO CREO QUE EN DONDE ANDE NO HAYA ALGÚN DAÑO DEL EDIFICIO! –Señalo Dinky ya fastidiada de todas las quejas del músico, en ese momento el grupo de Apple Bloom combatía un pequeño comando de drones, la alicornio combatía contra un enorme oso dron, a pesar de combatir bien se le veían los ojos llorosos. –Tranquila Skyli, a pesar de que mi mami y mi papi… esta es una situación en la que no puedes quebrarte de nuevo... porque no quieres que tú hermanita sufra… mantente en calma a pesar del entorno. –Se decía la alicornio tratando de no ponerse a llorar sin control recordando la principal razón porque estaba ahí, mientras Dinky y Jazz aterrizaban en el sótano secreto, el cual estaba completamente oscuro. -¡Mira de verdad me disculpo por ser tan directa, pero como ya indique ahora estamos con el tiempo encima, vamos a concentrarnos mejor en averiguar que hay aquí abajo, para tomar la decisión correcta, e ir a buscar a los demás!

-Como si tuviera otra opción Dinky, ya estamos aquí, pero esto no me lo volverás hacer otra vez si salimos de esta, no puedes hacernos cumplir tus caprichos porque eres doctora o general, ni Lighting a pesar de ser capitán protector lo haría, él hubiera tomado en cuenta la decisión de los demás, ya que esto no es una situación de vida o muerte inmediata.

-Ya lo sé Jazz, parezco una yegua algo boba pero yo sé que soy muy estricta, no considero a los demás, y por eso no me han ascendido de ser jefe médico de solo una nave, mis subordinados siempre se quejan con Shield de mi carácter, pero lo hago porque no quiero que por relajarme un poco tengamos una situación nada agradable.

-Lo entiendo Dinky, eres como un maestro de orquesta que es estricto para que la banda no desentone en el peor momento, pero deberías relajarte, no mucho, lo suficiente para no traumarnos a los demás y que veamos que en realidad eres una buena yegua, y te lo digo porque si eres así cuando seas madre… serias muy parecida a mi padre, él era el único ser que estaba bien, los demás solo somos estúpidos que debemos obedecerlo.

-Esa comparación fue horrible… pero es la verdad. –Comento Dinky cerrando los ojos molesta contra sí misma. –Ya me lo había advertido Featherweight, si no hago algo lo voy a hastiar, gracias por ser tan honesto y sincero CJ, Skyli tiene suerte de tenerte, voy a cambiar mi forma de ser, yo quiero tratar a mis hijos como potros, no como caballos de guerra, si alguien le hubiera hablado así a Simphony en su juventud es posible…

-No lo creo, Dinky, conozco a mi padre, ni mis abuelos que en armonía descansen lo soportaban por eso, nunca quiso cambiar a diferencia tuya. –Dijo Jazz mientras empezaba a encender su cuerno. –Y era un maldito cabrón perdonando el lenguaje y la falta de respeto, mejor vamos a concentrarnos en revisar este lugar, necesitamos que ambos alumbremos con nuestra magia, pero prepárate para pelear si descubrimos algo entre las sombras.

-Entonces vamos a ponernos en la retaguardia del otro Jazz, así tendremos una visión total de 360°, si alguno ve algo de inmediato le avisa al para que lo enfrentemos juntos, a cuenta de tres ilumina tu cuerno con la mayor luminosidad que puedas, a la una, a las dos…

-¡… A LAS TRES! –Dijeron los dos unicornios iluminando su cuerno, iluminando el lugar, era un cuarto con varias columnas del mismo tamaño, por lo descuidado del lugar parecía que ningún ser vivo e incluso dron había pasado por ahí. –Con una herradura rota, aquí no hay nada, incluso podría afirmar que aquí solo los topos pasan para llegar a otro lado, esta suciedad no es del derrumbe, es suciedad de quien sabe cuántos ciclos lunares, incluso huele como a cripta de pirámide.

-¡Mierda, hice que perdiéramos el tiempo! –Se quejó Dinky pateando una roca. –Debe ser algún bunker de la realeza anabelchucky, pero de la que seguramente no sabía Dolí, estar en este puto hueco no nos sirve para nada, mejor vámonos Jazz, siento haber ocasionado esto, acércate nos voy a tele transportar al nivel donde estábamos, ya que no noto alguna escalera, segurito debe ser un pasadizo.

-Ya me canse que me mangoneen, debo ser firme como Dash o Fluttershy. –Dijo muy traumado Jazz pateando una roca hacia una de las columnas, al chocarse con estas se escucha como si se rompiera un cristal. -¡¿Pero qué pajas?! –Se preguntó Jazz notando la cuarteadura, en ese instante la columna se rompió, saliendo de este un líquido oscuro de este, el corcel se cubrió con su escudo, pero lo que ocurrió después nadie de los que entraron al castillo e incluso los habitantes de este lo hubieran imaginado, de la columna cayo un cuerpo humanoide momificado de la altura de Doll, cayendo exactamente sobre el escudo, quedando la cabeza del muerto enfrente del jazzista. -¡AY MAMÁ, ESTAS NO SON COLUMNAS, SON ATAÚDES Y ESTO ES UN ANABELCHUCKY MUERTO, ESTO NO ES UN LABORATORIO O UNA ARMERÍA, ES UNA CRIPTA, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAR AQUÍ ES LO MENOS COOL QUE HECHO EN EL DÍA!

-¡JAZZ CÁLMATE, NO GRITES! –Dijo Dinky quitando el cadáver del escudo. -¡Sé que estar es lo peor que nos pudo pasar, estamos en un mausoleo o en la morgue del castillo!... espera un segundo. –Entonces Dinky empieza a analizar el fluido donde estaba la momia. –Esta sustancia… tiene elementos que ya había estudiado.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE TIENE ELEMENTOS QUE YA HABÍAS VISTO HOOVES, ES LÍQUIDO PARA EMBALSAMAR! –Se quejó haciendo vibrar su escudo para quitarse el líquido y los restos del cuerpo de encima. -¡A mí no me gusta ver cosas así, se me revuelve mucho el estómago y me enfermo, por eso en la noche de Nightmare no me disfrazo de muertos… UGH! –Entonces el corcel vomita. -¡¿Ya viste?! ¡Por eso no acompaño a Vinyl y a Skydancer cuando van a ver esas películas de terror de descuartizados, todavía soporto mejor a los zombis que ya parecen momias, por eso en la final pude pelear más o menos bien contra el centauro, pero este… cuerpo de verdad parece un zombi que apenas se acaba de convertir, como si hubiera podrido en segundos como en las películas!

-Pero realmente el cuerpo se conservó muy bien Jazz. –señaló Dinky levitando el cuerpo, logrando con eso que Jazz volviera a vomitar. –Parece ser que el proceso de putrefacción solo son de algunos días, pero en realidad ya pasaron por menos un milenio en este lugar.

-¡Genial, en lugar de ser palos secos, estos cuerpos parece verse como si apenas los acabaran de enterrar y que recién empezaran a comerlos los gusanos y otras criaturas carroñeras, si no he vuelto el estómago de nuevo es porque ya no tengo nada en él, ya mejor vámonos Dinky, no me quiero sentir aun peor de lo que ya estoy!

-Espera, aquí hay algo que no cuadra. –Dijo Dinky mientras limpiaba otras dos columnas, notando que estas tenían en diferentes lugares algunas fugas pequeñas del líquido, viendo que tenían dentro otros cuerpos. -Estos cuerpos tienen el mismo tipo de degeneración celular.

-¡A lo mejor son víctimas de la misma enfermedad, y por eso los juntaron en él mismo sitio!

-Imposible, si fuera eso seguro seguirían el método oficial, alejar los residuos biológicos peligros lejos de la población civil, no que está dentro del castillo aun considerando que esto fuera una morgue, el cual está en el centro del reino… más bien creo… que esto es una especie de sustancia criogénica.

-¡¿Piensas que este sitio es una especie de cámara fría Dinky?! –Se preguntó Jazz mientras respiraba copiosamente tratando de acostumbrarse al ambiente. -Supongo que es posible, esas columnas deben ser los cajones del refrigerador, después del evento del fuego estelar al no haber quien cuidara esto pues tan solo dejo de funcionar, y el líquido a pesar de todo conservo los cuerpos hasta donde se pudo, será mejor ya irnos, capaz que si Doll nos ve aquí nos ella la culpa de lo que paso.

-No Jazz, a pesar de lo que dijiste tenga sentido aun no cuadra algo, y sospecho que es relacionado con el evento del fuego estelar... ahora que lo noto algunos cuerpos tienen varias quemaduras de tercer grado.

-Pero Dinky, sabes que esa magia maligna quemo a los anabelchucky hasta las cenizas, es posible que estos solo sean víctimas de un incendio antes de eso, conservándolos aquí.

-¡¿Todos fueron víctimas del mismo incendio Jazz, teniendo el mismo tipo de quemaduras?! –Se cuestionó Dinky limpiando muchas columnas, notando más cuerpos con las mismas heridas y grado de descomposición. -¡Eso es técnicamente imposible, incluso las víctimas de un fuego las quemaduras son diferentes en todo el cuerpo, no que estas son muy parejas, ardieron a la misma temperatura al mismo tiempo, solo he visto algo así, y tú también, es muy parecido a la quemada de Collen, y eso solo se puede hacer…!

-… Con fuego mágico, como el de los dragones, o… -Entonces a Jazz le llega lo mismo que a Dinky, sorprendiéndolo. –la magia del evento del fuego estelar, ¡estos también fueron víctimas de la misma cosa que Doll, y es imposible que otro los conservaran ya que tuvieron el mismo destino! ¡¿Quién fue el que los metió a esa cámaras?!

-Yo sospecho… que fueron ellos mismos. –Dijo Dinky levitando a la parte alta de una columna, notando que se notaba un poco un sistema de cerradura carcomido. –Ellos mismo se metieron ahí, y se encerraron por dentro, se ve una especie de seguro dentro de la capsula.

-Entonces eso lleva a otra interrogante más, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Pónganoslo de este modo Jazz, si tú supieras que algo va a pasar invariablemente, pero puedes evitar que haga algún daño de cierta manera, y que esta fuera siempre lo mismo que se hace desde hace eones, ¿lo harías verdad?

-Pues sí, sería el movimiento lógico.

-Pero si ocurriera un imprevisto, que no te permitiera hacer lo mismo que siempre te habría funcionado, y a pesar de la consternación y premura, ¿no intentarías hacer otra cosa, no tendrías un plan de respaldo, aunque no estuviera probado?

-Si hiciera eso me parecería mucho cómo se comporta Doll, el parece ser que antes de avanzar voltea atrás para ver que no tenga nada siguiéndolo y adelante para no tropezarse… ¡Creo que ya te entendió Dinky, esto no era una morgue, y esas si son cámaras criogénicas pero no de conservación de cadáveres!

-Son cámaras de animación suspendida. –Señalo Dinky revisando más columnas mientras los unicornios avanzaban buscando una salida para evitar desgastar su magia. –Este debió ser un plan de respaldo contra el evento, la combinación del líquido y del cristal es posible que formara una protección en contra de la magia del evento, es posible que Doll sacara de estos principios y el de los restrictores las bases para crear su metal.

-¿Si eso es verdad, porque no lo usaron todos Dinky? Aunque veo que solo era cambiar una muerte segura por otra.

-Es fácil de explicar, pero también es triste, seguramente el líquido y el vidrio eran muy pocos, creo que hay cerca de 100 capsulas, y por lo que veo la gran mayoría de estos son más pequeños que él nos topamos primero, deben… debieron ser niños.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirme esto Hooves? –Dijo Jazz ahora mirando las columnas con lástima. -¡Los pobres intentaron salvar a cuantos jóvenes pudieran, pero les fallo muy feo! Tal vez por lo menos murieron dormidos, ya que no quedar nadie pues expiraron al no poder salir de las capsulas.

-No Jazz como te mencione antes, las capsulas se abren por dentro… pero todas están contaminadas exactamente igual… es posible que el líquido estuviera conectados a todas las capsulas con un sistema hidráulico… yo creo que el sistema estaba diseñado para lograr que se conservaran no sé cuántas lunas, pero me parece que hubo un contaminación externa al sistema, eso ocasiono que el líquido conservador cambiara en algo, algo que hizo que en lugar de permanecer en animación suspendida fueron envenenados y por esa causa murieron dormidos, es como la intoxicación por ciertos tipos de gases, que te anestesian mientras se te va apagando la flama de la vida.

-Que deprimente, hasta parece que el destino irreversible era que todos murieran, al menos estos jóvenes ni lo sintieron, espero que sus almas estén descansando en armonía. -Comento Cool Jazz mientras hacia un hechizo sónico para descubrir una salida. –No sé porque teníamos que descubrir este sitio, ahora me siento muy tenso y preocupado por el futuro. –En ese momento los dos unicornios escuchan silbar el viento, como si fuera el cantar de una joven doncella. -¿Qué fue ese sonido? Fue raro, pero no se sintió nada maligno, es más se sintió muy angelical.

-Debe ser el viento, seguramente no llegaba hasta aquí con tanta fuerza antes, y al repartirse en entre todo el lugar con las desviaciones de las columnas y escombros hace que suene de esa manera, ahora la que piensa que seguir en este sitio es una pérdida de tiempo soy yo, me gustaría enterrar a estos pobres en tumbas auténticas y que no profanaran sus cuerpos, pero debemos considerar las necesidades de los que aún estamos aquí, voy a levitarnos Jazz, para que tú te concentres en buscar algún sonido que guie al sitio donde esta Adagio, Scoot y las otras. –En ese momento los unicornios volvieron a escuchar al viento susurrando, incluso ahora pareció más una voz lejana, la cual pareció decir "derecha". -¡¿Me estaré volviéndome loca?! ¡Estoy segura que una yegua hablo con esa corriente formando una palabra real!

-¡Tranquila Dinky, solo es el viento, a pesar del lugar no siento alguna vibración maligna! –Dijo Jazz tratando de tranquilizar a la médico, cuando de nuevo volvió a escuchar la ráfaga de aire, escuchándose mejor que la anterior. _–Vayan a su derecha._ –Esta frase erizo el pelaje y la melena de Dinky como nunca antes, e inquietando a Jazz, quien se quitó sus lentes para tratar de encontrar a la dueña de la voz. -¡¿DO-RE-MI-FA-QUE?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESCUCHE ESO, AQUÍ DE VERDAD ESPANTAN, YA NO QUIERO TENER EXPERIENCIAS CON SERES DEL OTRO LADO!...Pero esa voz… no se escuchó como si nos tratara de asustar… más bien se escuchó como si estuviera… pidiendo ayuda…

-¡PUES PARA MI SE ESCUCHO COMO ALGO DE ESPANTOS, EL VIENTO NO MURMURA! –Menciono Dinky, abriendo completamente los ojos y encendiendo su cuerno para atacar. -¡YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGO ME AGARRE DE LOS CUARTOS TRASEROS Y QUE ME LLEVE A QUIEN SABE DONDE, TODAVÍA LE TENGO QUE CUMPLIR A FEATHERWEIGHT Y A MI MAMI LA PROMESA DE VOLVERME MADRE!

-¡Ahora soy yo quien te pide tranquilidad Dinky! –Dijo el músico, pero la yegua estaba completamente nerviosa, entonces una pequeña piedra cayó del nivel superior, esto hace que Dinky dispare al sitio donde oyó el ruido con un gran rayo, provocando una gran explosión en ese sitio, esto ocasiono que varios escombros se cayeran, la unicornio también iba atacar de la misma manera de nueva cuenta. -¡Rayos! –Jazz al ver que los nervios de Dinky les podía ocasionar una desventura saco su saxofón y se puso a tocar, esperando lograr en ella lo mismo que pudo hacer con Rainbow, calmarla para que pensara con claridad, la unicornio al escuchar la dulce melodía empieza a respirar más sosegadamente y a bajársele el miedo, dejando de temblar, empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, llevándose por la hermosa melodía. –Esta sinfonía que tocas Jazz… es muy bella y esperanzadora… tengo la impresión que no podrías tocar eso si estuviéramos en peligro.

-Tienes razón y a la vez no Dinky, si alguien necesita mi música incluso en una situación extrema yo toco, pero seguro haría otra tonada diferente para que el que escuche y yo podamos reaccionar rápido, pero ahora no es necesario ya que de verdad siento que no estamos en riesgo, así pude calmarte mejor, espero que ya puedas notar que esa voz nos pide ayuda, sé que en tu interior ya lo reconociste.

-Adagio se queda corta con haberte puesto el sobrenombre de "joven maestro", tu eres mucho más que eso Jazz. –Indicó la médico levantando la cabeza, entonces volvió a sentirse el viento, ahora escuchándose la voz más clara. _–Por favor, vayan a su derecha._ -Entonces Dinky abre lentamente sus ojos, ya notándose completamente tranquila. –Tienes razón Jazz, esa voz no es maligna, e incluso pude sentir algo de un aura… es de un ser que es noble, pero que sufrió mucho en poco tiempo, pero que todavía tiene algo por que luchar, ¡vamos a ver adónde nos indicó joven maestro, es justo que yo te cumpla tu capricho si tú me cumpliste el mío!

-Pudiste decirlo de otro modo Dinky, si otro lo hubiera oído habría pensado que era con connotación sexual. –Dijo Jazz ruborizado, Dinky igual sonríe un poco sonrojada también rascándose la cabeza. –Es cierto, aunque sepamos que no tuvo nada de eso si nuestras parejas lo hubieran escuchado habrían sacado todo de contexto, te sugiero que esto quede entre nosotros y el "viento", ¿vale?

-Si mi musa me ataco por una broma que no tenía que ver con ella, capaz que me desintegra por esto, está bien, espero no tener que decirlo nunca. –Comento el músico, Dinky asintió con él y fueron hacia donde indico la voz, llegando a una pared. –Y ya estamos aquí, a simple vista parece otra pared de piedra como las que hay en todos los sótanos… pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, como hace algunos momentos lo notamos. –Entonces Jazz hace un pequeño hechizo sónico, con el cual golpea la pared de roca, la cual provoca un sonido diferente cuando se golpea roca sólida, incluso diferente de que se golpeara una pared del mismo material. –No solo suena hueco, sino que no suena igual que si golpeara otra pared. –Entonces el músico golpea otra pared, sonando esta como debería sonar la primera que toco. –Incluso podría afirmar que es otro material… es como de metal, es como si la roca la cubriera…

-¡Creo que ya se lo que es Jazz, es una pared falsa, detrás de la supuesta roca posiblemente haya una puerta!

-Tengo esa misma impresión, debe haber algo muy valioso para protegerlo de este modo, podría derribarlo con un ataque sónico, pero algo me dice que no debería, podría dañar lo que está adentro, y siento que no se debería hacer eso.

-Te apoyo en eso Jazz, trata de encontrar con tu magia algún tipo de cerradura o dispositivo, espero después que de tanto tiempo funcione, para no tener que hacer lo que dijiste. –Entonces los unicornios empiezan a escanear la pared minuciosamente, después de unos instantes Dinky descubre algo. -¡Por este lado Jazz, aquí la roca se siente como si hubieran dos huecos, seguro es donde está la cerradura o el tablero de control!

-Entonces hay que quitar esa parte, y tratar de forzarla, espero que no sea una combinación, voy a tardad un tiempo para poder encontrar el código de apertura sónicamente, que bueno que por los encierros de mi padre aprendí a violar candados… -Mientras Jazz explicaba, Dinky sin más le da una coz a ese sitio, notándose un destello magia y sonando haciendo un corto, entonces la pared de roca se hundió un poco, notándose arriba que las compuertas se abrieron igual. -¡DINKY ERES UNA SALVAJE, BIEN PUDISTE ACTIVAR UNA MEDIDA DE SEGURIDAD AL GOLPEAR LA PARED ASÍ! ¡¿Qué no eras muy metódica?!

-¡Claro que soy metódica, pero algo le dice a mi instinto de médico que no debemos perder más el tiempo, recuerda que los anabelchucky no eran violentos antes de Dark Doll, presentí que no habría algún tipo de trampa! Aunque debí avisarte para que estuvieras prevenido, lo bueno que no hubo nada, mejor combinamos nuestra magia para terminar de abrir la compuerta, seguramente fallo como lo hizo la cerradura por el tiempo que paso sin usarse.

-Bien, ¡pero a la próxima que me hagas un chistecito así te toco el saxofón en las meras orejas! –Amenazo Jazz a Dinky viéndola muy seriamente, la doctora solo asintió con una sonrisa muy patética, entonces los unicornios abrieron la puerta del cubículo secreto, de inmediato entraron para revisar los secretos que aguardan hace más de un milenio.

Aria, Sunset y Scootalo se prepararon para atacar como nunca lo habían hecho, y no era para menos, Sonata ker absorbió los poderes oscuros de las sombras de la pareja de alicornio y sirena, evolucionando a un nivel muy alto, llamándose a sí misma diosa definitiva. -¡MUY BIEN PECADORAS, ES HORA QUE PAGUEN POR SU BLASFEMIA QUE COMETIERON, YO NO SOY UNA DIOSA PIADOSA, Y SU CASTIGO SERRA TAN GRANDE COMO SU PECADO, INTENTAR DETENER MI VOLUNTAD ES LA PEOR COSA QUE UN MISERABLE PARÁSITO PUEDE HACER!

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR DESGRACIADA, NO ES POSIBLE QUE A SER TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO TÚ PUEDA OBTENER MAS PODER QUITÁNDOSELO A LOS DEMÁS, ERES EL PEOR EJEMPLO DE QUÉ UN PARÁSITO PUEDA SOBREVIVIR TANTA TIEMPO! –Gritó Scootalo encendiéndose completamente, formando un aura de unos diez metros, entonces se arrojó como meteoro hacia la ker, está junto sus manos haciendo un escudo sónico llameante oscuro, al chocar la embestida de Scootalo con la defensa ambas retroceden 5 metros para atrás. -¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE DEFENDERTE DE MI FUEGO?!

-Eres fuerte gallinita, ¿Quién hubiera creído que no podías volar, como un guajolote? –Dijo sarcásticamente Sonata quitando su escudo y formando con esa energía una espada de energía oscura. -¡Así gusanos, háganse más poderosos, gracias a esto mi poder aumentar más, logren que me vuelva la única digna de existir!

-¡Eres un ser repulsivo y psicótico, decir que solo tú mereces existir solo demuestra que eres una chingada estúpida! -Menciono Aria antes de empezar un cántico, con el cual ataco a Sonata con ondas sonoras, pero la ker con su espada corta las notas como fueran hojas de papel. -¡No es posible, si la música alegre y con fe te dañaba mucho y no podías ni esquivarla, ahora pudiste detenerla totalmente sin siquiera gritar tú!

-Pues es gracias a tú sombra que ya soporto tus lamentos Aria. –Mencionó Sonata poniendo su mano izquierda en su barbilla. –A pesar de todo y que definitivamente era más débil no dejaba de ser parte de ti, por lo consiguiente ella en cabeza sabia como defenderse de sí misma, pero su limitada capacidad de pensar más allá de la ira pura no pudo tener acceso a ese conocimiento, ¡Mientras que yo era lo que buscaba en el principio, igual con Sunset, por eso el fuego de la gallina no me hizo nada, ya que estos tienen un mismo origen, tontas, si hubieran peleado con lo hicieron al final desde el principio yo de verdad seguiría teniendo los mismos problemas con ustedes, pero perdieron el tiempo jugando con su reflejo, ese error lo pagaran con su sangre, es hora de que se vayan al infierno y sufran las peores torturas, seres que cometieron el pecado de intentar vivir al mismo tiempo que un ser divino cómo yo!

-¡ME NIEGO A PENSAR QUE TÚ ERES UNA DIVINIDAD INVENCIBLE DEMENTE! –Dijo Sunset resplandeciendo, Sonata al sentir esa fuerza puso una mueca molesta. -¡Es posible que al absorber a nuestras sombras ya tengas nuestros poderes, pero eso no quiere decir que seas invulnerables a estos, tan solo hay que atacarte variando las cosas un poco, ni el universo es eterno! ¡¿Por qué algo como tú lo sería?! ¡Además tu fregada inmortalidad de la que tanto te gusta presumir podría ser tu peor castigo, tú jamás vas a encontrar la paz final que todos lo demás si tendremos!

-¡Tú manera de ver la muerte poéticamente es una ilusión Shimmer, si por mi fuera todo lo que son ustedes de inmediato lo desaparecería… mejor no, sus almas deben ser torturadas eternamente, no sé cómo hizo mi contra parte patética para evitar irse al abismo, pero juro que de algún modo ella compartirá el sufrimiento de las contrapartes de Adagio y Aria junto con ustedes, me va a dar tanto gusto verlas revolcándose en el infierno mientras yo purifico al universo de parásitos!

-¡PURIFICA ESTO! –Entonces Sunset Dispara un rayo muy fino a Sonata, esta lo detuvo con solo una mano. -¡Te dije que tu poder ya no me causara algún… MIERDA! –El rayo de Sunset empezó a hacer retroceder a la Ker, esta tuvo que usar sus dos manos para detenerlo, pero la fuerza de la magia de Sunset iba en aumento. -¡Carajo, tienes el mismo potencial que esa Twilight, no sé cómo y de donde sacas eso, pero te vuelves más fuerte, y no eres un elemento! –Dijo Sonata mientras elevaba su aura para detenerse. -¡No importa si eres un elemento o no Dusk, todos los seres vivos somos capaces de lograr grandes cosas si logramos acceder a la verdadera fuerza que viene de la honestidad, lealtad, humildad, valentía, amabilidad, empatía, felicidad, perseverancia, serenidad, generosidad y fe, con eso logras tener la magia del amor y de la amistad! -Entonces Sunset hace que su rayo aumente de tamaño cubriendo totalmente a Sonata, quien desapareció en ese haz de luz, el rayo siguió su curso hasta desaparecer a la vista. -¡Sunset eres increíble, tu poder ya se compara con el Twilight y Celestia, incluso creo que tu poder ofensivo es un poco más alto, de seguro desciendes de unicornios guerreros!

-No me felicites antes de tiempo Aria. –Menciono Sunset notándose que todavía seguía con la guardia alta, extrañando a Aria y a Scootalo. -¡Pero Sunset, aunque esa ker no se muera seguro si la desgraciaste, de ese ataque ni Discord habría salido bien!

-No chicas, no tengo duda de que logre herirla… pero el detalle esta que tiene un factor de auto curación, y que este con los poderes de las sombras que robo este lo mejoro más que incluso el nuestro Scoot.

-¡Demonios, si tú lo dices entonces seguro es verdad! –Señaló Scootalo poniéndose de nuevo en guardia junto Con Aria, cuando se despejo el humo del ataque se notó lentamente a Sonata parada en el mismo lugar tan sucia un poco. -¡Rayos tienes razón Sunset, incluso creo que nos costaría trabajo desmembrarla, hiciste un gran ataque y no tiene ningún raspón!

-Je, je, je, te agradezco en parte Sunmierda, ahora sé que mi límite de resistencia y factor curativo está más allá que incluso que los padres del sol y la luna o los olímpicos de mi mundo –Dijo Sonata sonriendo mostrando sus dientes con los ojos cerrados, para después cambiar su rostro a uno de gran ira. -¡PERO POR OTRA PARTE COMO MENCIONO EL GUAJOLOTE, EL DOLOR SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO A PESAR DE SENTIRLO POR SOLO ALGUNOS INSTANTES, ESO FUE PEOR QUE EL ATAQUE ME HICIERON EN LA TIERRA, SI ME HUBIERAN ATACADO ASÍ ANTES DE MATAR A MI ADAGIO NO SOLO ME MATAN, DESAPARECEN MI ESPÍRITU ENVIÁNDOLO QUIEN SABE A DONDE, AUNQUE LES AGRADEZCO EL REGALITO DE SUS SOMBRAS POR HACERME SUFRIR COMO LO HICIERON VOY A PROVOCARLES EL MAYOR MARTIRIO QUE NADIE HAYA IMAGINADO O SENTIDO, TODA LA TORTURA DE TODOS LOS PRESOS POLÍTICOS Y DE GUERRA QUE HAYAN EXISTIDO EN LOS DOS MUNDOS NO SERA NI LA MILÉSIMA PARTE DE LO QUE VAN A SUFRIR USTEDES CUATRO! –Entonces Sonata Aparece una pequeña bola oscura en su mano, la cual arrojo hacia Scootalo. -¡Primero vas a sufrir tú chingada gallina asquerosa!

-¡Pues inténtalo si quieres demente…!

-¡SCOOTALO ESQUIVA ESO! –Grito desesperada Sunset, Scoot al oírla de inmediato se quita del camino, la esfera oscura sigue su camino topándose con una pared, la cual se pudre y sigue su camino, así consecutivamente has que se apagó cuando traspaso el mismo subsuelo. -¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE HECHICERÍA ES ESTA?! ¡Si me toca capaz que me muero de inmediato!

-No te hubieras muerto gallinita, pero tu ventaja de curarte se habría vuelto una maldición. –Comento Sonata, a pesar de que su agresión no dio en blanco se notaba muy confiada. –Este hechizo es tan maligno y grandioso que ni siquiera tiene nombre por el suplicio que causa, hace que los receptores de dolor de la víctima funcionen al máximo, haciendo lo que le prometí, sentir la mayor tortura que nadie había sentido, y con tu factor curativo te sanarías, pero el hechizo vuelve a funcionar empezando un ciclo infinito, prácticamente volviéndote una inmortal que solo sufre un tormento eterno, quien lo diría gusanos, tienen razón al decir que hay cosas peores que la muerte… -¡YA QUE USTEDES PAR DE PONYS LO VAN A SENTIR, EN CUANTO A ARIA YA QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE SEGURO SUCUMBIRÁ ANTE EL HECHIZO VOY A BUSCAR SU ALMA PARA TRAGÁRMELA Y QUE SUFRA PARA SIEMPRE AL VER TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS QUE VOY A HACER EN EL MULTI-VERSO INFINITO, Y EN CUANTO A ADAGIO Y SU BASTARDA A ESAS SI LAS VOY A BORRAR DE TODAS LAS EXISTENCIAS, PARA DESTRUIR A LOS QUE ME ESTÁN CHINGANDO DESDE LA ÉPOCA DEL MITO! –En ese momento Sonata aparece varias esferas oscuras en sus manos. -¡¿AHORA QUIEN SERA LA PRIMERA QUE DISFRUTE ESTO?! ¡REALMENTE NO IMPORTA EL ORDEN, TODAS USTEDES YA ESTÁN BIEN CONDENADAS, YA QUE NI SIQUIERA ME PUEDEN HERIR Y MI MAGIA OSCURA NO ME PUEDE DAÑAR SI INTENTAN USARLO EN MI CONTRA!

-¡No es justo, cuando parece que obtenemos alguna ventaja contra Sonata no sé cómo se nos revierte! –Dijo toda desesperada Aria pateando al piso. -¡Ahora aunque la hiriéramos gravemente su recuperación es de un segundo o tal vez menos, ni siquiera notaríamos el daño ya que nuestra vista no es tan rápida!

-¡Y a pesar de le diéramos un golpe fatal tan solo sentiría el dolor de la muerte! –Dijo muy frustrada Scootalo. -¡Ya le hemos dado ataques que habrían detenido el corazón de cualquier otro, pero a ella solo el causa el dolor de la muerte sin tenerla, no sé cómo detener a un parasito que parece no tener limitaciones! ¡¿CÓMO UN MONSTRUO SIN SENTIMIENTOS TIENE LA SUERTE DE TENER LA INMORTALIDAD COMO UNA DE SUS HABILIDADES?!

-No lo sé Scootalo, Aria. –Dijo Sunset notando que sus amigas estaban a punto de desfallecer y rendirse. –Parece que no tiene ningún caso que sigamos enfrentándola, pero si lo tiene, aunque nuestro tiempo en esta vida sea infinitamente más corta que la existencia de esta ker, ese pequeño suspiro es más valioso que toda la eternidad de ella, ya que en ese pequeño tiempo logramos poder tener sentido a nuestras vidas, por ejemplo los cinco minutos de tu primer vuelo Scootalo son más brillantes que todas las horas de vuelo de la perra esta, ya que no solo fuiste muy feliz tú, también hiciste feliz a los que te quieren, y estoy segura que esos cinco minutos no los cambiaras por mil o más años.

-Sunset…

-Y tu mi amada Aria, estas semanas que he vivido como tu pareja no las cambiaria ni aunque me ofrecieran ser la reina del sol durante todo el tiempo que existió o que existirá. –Continúo su discurso Sunset levantando con su casco el rostro de Aria. –Es cierto que antes tenías una existencia algo hueca, ya que causabas mucho daño alimentándote de la negatividad resultante, pero era porque no sabías que tenías otra opción ya que tus nobles padres no tuvieron tiempo de enseñarte totalmente, pero lo poco que pudieron fue la causa que ustedes tres se volvieran realmente hermanas, no como esta bruja o Tyrek que piensan que solo ellos son los únicos que importan, y llenaste los espacios vacíos con el amor que sientes y que te damos, no te rindas, tu hermanita se decepcionaría mucho si dejas que su doble te empuje a un lugar peor de donde estaban, mira a Adagio. –Sunset hizo que ambas miraran a la sirena mayor, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba ella seguía resolviendo la caja rompecabezas. –Ella sigue haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, a pesar de que esta maldita asesino a dos de los tres seres que más amó, muchos se hubieran quebrado totalmente pero no ella, no quiere darse por vencida no solo por su futura luz, sino por todas las luces que vienen, por eso esta bestia desprecia a seres como Adagio, ya que pelean no solo por ella, ¡Pelea por los que vienen después de nosotras, eso no solo la molesta, es posible que incluso la dañe, ya que es el orden natural, que las nuevas generaciones superen a las pasadas, pero Sonata está en contra del orden natural, incluso en reinos con magia, existe la posibilidad de que perdamos, pero yo voy a dar mi máximo esfuerzo para que no sea así, no hay que darle la satisfacción de que nos vea sin ánimos, si nos vamos que sea con la frente en alto, para que inspiremos a los vienen y que ellos definitivamente desaparezcan a este parásito!

-¡YA ME TIENE HARTA SUS PINCHES HABLADURÍAS DE SIEMPRE, PATÉTICOS SERES QUE SON MENOS QUE INSECTOS! –Gritó Sonata ya teniendo listas muchas esferas de energía negativa. -¡SIEMPRE DICEN LO MISMO, QUE AUNQUE SE MUERAN OTROS TOMARAN SU LUGAR, PUES ADIVINEN, YO SIGO AQUÍ MIENTRAS QUE TODOS SUS PREDECESORES YA DESAPARECIERON DE LA EXISTENCIA, ESO DEMUESTRA QUE AUNQUE OTRAS SABANDIJAS TOMEN SU LUGAR YO SIEMPRE PREVALECERÉ!

-No Dusk, en eso te equivocas y apenas me estoy dando cuenta. –Respondió Aria, ahora su aura emano una energía que era reconfortante, haciendo sentir a la ker que le faltaba el aire. –A pesar de todo te han detenido varias veces, nunca has conseguido tus metas enfermizas, a pesar de que eliminaste a Nix soldados comunes provocaron que huyeras como la sucia perra marica que realidad eres, igual cuando aparecieron en Bretaña y Roma, incluso cuando enfrentaste a tu Adagio no pudiste torturar a los huérfanos como era seguramente tu deseo, es más estoy segura que mi contraparte también defendió al pueblo que le tomo cariño hasta su último aliento. –Al oír esto Sonata gruñe como animal rabioso en las últimas etapas de la enfermedad. –Entonces tengo razón al ver tu gesto, y Acier a pesar de dar su noble vida pudo detener quien sabe cuántos siglos.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES LOGRAR CON TANTA RELINCHOS SUCIA HIPOCAMPO?!

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que los que te han enfrentado sacrifiquen sus existencias te han podido detener, supuesta diosa! –Respondió Aria abriendo sus alas totalmente, mientras su gema brillaba intensamente. -¡Tú al verlos muertos pensaste erróneamente que no pudieron contra ti, falso, si hubieras triunfado en alguna la tierra sería un lecho muerto contigo como la única cosa, pero la vida siguió, no era lo correcto pensar que eras invencible, no, TÚ SONATA ERES LA PERDEDORA MAS GRANDE DE TODA LA CREACIÓN Y ERES TAN ESTÚPIDA QUE NUNCA TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA!

-¡TÚ… TÚ… MISERABLE PEDAZO DE MIERDA… USTEDES SOLO HAN TENIDO SUERTE…!

-¡Es cierto, los de tu mundo han tenido suerte… de que tú capacidad cerebral no sea el adecuado, si fueras la mitad de inteligente de que crees ya hubieras conquistado tu mundo! –Dijo Scootalo notando que lo que dijo Aria era una gran posibilidad, la ker siendo inmortal no había podido tomar el control. -¡TU TE CANSAS EN LADRAR, PORQUE ESO HACEN LAS PERRAS, LADRAR, QUE LA HERMANA DE ARIA Y ADAGIO ERA UNA DESCEREBRADA! ¡¿QUÉ NO SERA LO CONTRARIO, YA QUE ELLA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO EL MAL Y POR ESO CAMBIO SU COMPORTAMIENTO, MIENTRAS TU VISTE LA VERDAD SIEMPRE PERO SEGUISTE CON ESA MANERA DE PENSAR ARCAICA?! ¡SONATA SIRENA DE USTEDES DOS ERA LA LISTA, Y TU ERES EN DEFINITIVA UNA SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA IDIOTA!

-¡MISERABLE BLASFEMA, NO ME COMPARES CON UNA SABANDIJA QUE SOLO COMPARTÍA MI ROSTRO, POR HABLARME ASÍ TU CASTIGO SERA QUE TE MUTILE LAS EXTREMIDADES PARA QUE QUEDES REPRESENTADO POR COMO ERES EN VERDAD, UN SUCIO GUSANO RASTRERO QUE NUNCA JAMÁS PODRÍA MOVERSE ARRASTRANDO, NI SE DIGA VOLAR!

-¡DE LA MISMA MANERA AMENAZASTE A ADAGIO, ERES TAN PENDEJA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURREN OTRO TIPOS DE AMENAZAS, PERO TE DIGO QUE AUNQUE ME MUTILES TOTALMENTE VOY A ENCONTRAR ALGUNA MANERA DE ENFRENTARTE, AUN DESPUÉS DE MUERTA DEFINITIVAMENTE TE SEGUIRÍA RETANDO HASTA EL MOMENTO QUE RECIBAS TU CASTIGO!

-¡PUES DEJA COMPROBAMOS TU TEORÍA SCOOTALO! –Indicó Sonata ker lanzando tres esferas de energía hacia la pegaso, esta al parecer iban muy rápido, pero Scoot las esquivo dejando un haz de fuego tras ella. -¡Maldita, tu velocidad casi es igual a la que la mismas Dash, pero no me importa alimaña, esto no es el campo libre, va a ser como disparar a patos en un barril, tarde o temprano a todas ustedes las voy a maldecir!

-¡Pues a veces los patos atacan fuertemente cuando están acorralados para proteger a la bandada! –Dijo Scootalo haciendo un tornado de fuego. -¡Hay que idiota eres pegaso, ya intentaste algo así con más fuerza y no me hiciste ni costillas!

-¡Porque no lo hicimos combinando nuestro poderes realmente! –Dijo Aria antes de cantar una melodía, la cual se combinó con el fuego de Scoot, formando un ataque totalmente distinto. -¡Cuando las tres atacamos antes realmente todo tomo por su lado, pero ahora vamos a combinar nuestra magia desde el inicio Duskl!

-¡Maldita sea! –Se quejó Sonata arrojando un rayo de fuego oscuro con la derecha y un estruendo sónico con la izquierda, esto apenas pudo detener el tornado sónico llameante de la sirena y la pegaso. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESTO?! ¡ESTAS DOS MAGIAS SE FUSIONARON CREANDO UNA TERCERA, NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ, POR LO REGULAR LA MAGIAS SON CÓMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE, NO SE COMBINAN BIEN!

-¡Pues que tu no puedas hacerlo no quiere decir que las demás no podamos también, si es algo que cuesta algo de trabajo y energía, pero los resultados son muy buenos, ya que se crea una magia que muy posiblemente jamás hayas visto, a pesar de tener cientos de lunas encima!

-¡Pero apenas conociste a esta pava y ya combinaron sus poderes muy bien, no creo que hayan practicado en este poco tiempo!

-Es cierto, Aria no pudo practicar con Scoot, pero si practicamos ella y yo en casa. –Dijo Sunset haciendo brillar su cuerno, su aura también se empezó a combinar con el ataque de sus compañeras. -¡Recuerda que mi fuego tiene el mismo origen que el de esta gran joven, así que lo único que hizo Aria era hacer algo que ya sabía, y que Scoot no impidiera la fusión, ya que ella confía en nosotras, sin ese factor hubiera sido imposible, y ahora yo voy a darle el control necesario y un poco más de poder, esto es el claro ejemplo de lo que creemos, que cuando nos unimos podemos lograr cosas maravillosas! –Entonces a la alicornio le brillan los ojos en un dorado muy brillante, deslumbrando a Sonata quien apaga su ataque por eso, entonces Sunset manda el ataque a una Sonata sin guardia, el ataque explota fuertemente mandando a la ker a volar en línea recta. -¡Hay que preparar otro ataque igual antes de que…! –Entonces Sonata se gira y desaparece, reapareciendo en el otro lado donde la mandaron viéndose muy furiosa mostrando sus dientes. -¡Rayos, sé que le hicimos mucho daño, pero su regeneración y su inmortalidad la hace casi invulnerable!

-¡No te fijes en eso Sunset, o podrías sentirte derrotada! –Mencionó Aria reconfortando a su pareja. -¡Tal vez sea eterna, pero no invencible como ya lo comente, hay que noquearla y porque no, tratar de ponerla en animación suspendida y encerrándola en donde dijo Twi, incluso Adagio puede ayudarnos en esto, cuando se nos una acabaremos con esto, sea inmortal y que se regenere rápido, recuerda que Sting la enveneno y definitivamente eso nunca se le va a quitar!

-¡TENÍAN QUE RECORDARME LO QUE ME HIZO ESE MALDITA SABANDIJA RASTRERA… COF… COF… COF…COF! -En ese instante Sonata tiene un gran ataque de tos, hincándose y escupiendo su sangre como si tuviera tosferina en sus últimas etapas. -¿Ves Sunny? ¡Si la ponzoña de Sting la sigue chingando entonces nuestros ataques aunque parezca lo contrario la afectan igual o quizá más!

-¡Tienes razón Aria, por fuera parece estar bien, pero por dentro debe estar toda jodida, los efectos de los golpes siguen dentro de ella, si no al transformarse a ese nivel se hubiera curado del veneno, no que ahora su tos es peor! –Dijo Sunset analizando la situación. -¡Si le provocamos un gran daño seguro su cuerpo al tratar de recuperarse va hacer que pierda el sentido, debemos seguir atacando de la misma manera o incluso más fuerte, pero combinando nuestros poderes como lo hicimos hace algunos momentos!

-¡Me parece una buena idea, juntas somos más fuertes que individualmente! –Dijo Scootalo, quien hizo un giro de fuego, Sunset le volvieron a brillar los ojos, esto a Sonata la hace poner una mueca de preocupación mientras que la alicornio combinaba un rayo eléctrico con la bola de fuego, al final Aria hace un estruendo sónico para disparar el ataque, esta vez la ker ni siquiera intentara detenerla, se elevó rápidamente para esquivarla, pero el ataque la empezó a seguir. -¡DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO! –Entonces al ver que no podía quitarse el ataque de encima la ker dispara un rayo oscuro, contrarrestándose ambas energías. -¡Con una… esa ker pudo detener ese ataque!

(¡ESTAS MALDITAS SABANDIJAS, SON SOLO TRES Y ESTÁN MUY CERCA DE MI NIVEL, EN EL OTRO MUNDO TUVIERON QUE JUNTARSE PRÁCTICAMENTE UNA SELECCIÓN NACIONAL DE FUTBOL SOCCER PARA GANARME, PERO ESTAS TRES PENDEJAS YA NO LES FALTA TANTO, NO VOY A PERDER LA VENTAJA QUE AUN TENGO, ME GUSTARÍA TORTURARAS PERO LO MAS SENSATO ES QUE LAS ELIMINE RÁPIDO, PARA ELIMINAR AL SER QUE MAS ME AMENAZA!) Pensó Sonata volteando a ver a Adagio. (¡Y NO SOLO DEBO PREOCUPARME POR ELLA, ESA BASTARDA QUE LLEVA ADENTRO YA ME DESPRECIA COMO SI ME CONOCIERA DE EONES, Y NO SE… HAY OTRAS TRES PRESENCIAS CERCA A ESE PAR QUE TAMBIÉN ME CAUSAN REPUGNANCIA, PERO NECESITO DESHACERME DE UNA DE ESTAS TRES PARA IRME A REVISAR, PENSÉ QUE SCOOTALO SERIA EL ESLABÓN DÉBIL, PERO ESE SPIKE Y LA IDIOTA DE ESA UNICORNIO LA PUDIERON CORREGIR, Y ESAS MALDITAS TORTILLERAS YA SOBREVIVIERON A SU OSCURIDAD INTERNA, BIEN ELLAS SE BUSCARON ESTO, VOY A COMBATIR COMO UNA KER, AL DEMONIO LAS MANIPULACIONES, AHORA VERÁN CUANDO ACTUÓ SOLO CON MI INSTINTO DE DEPREDADOR, A ESA BRUTA DE ARIA SEGURAMENTE LE TRAERÁ EXQUISITOS RECUERDOS DE NUESTRA ULTIMA VISITA SOLAS, BUENO NO ESTUVIMOS SOLAS, HABÍAN OTRAS TRES BOLSAS DE CARNE PUTREFACTA! –Entonces Sonata hizo crecer sus uñas para quedar del tamaño de sus garras originales, estas brillaron en negro metálicamente y empezaron a humear, después de ser posible su mirada hueca se hizo todavía peor, sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, para poner una sonrisa siniestra que al verla cualquier mortal común se paraliza de la impresión, solo había en esa sonrisa pura crueldad, Aria se espanta horrible y retrocede jadeando mucho. -¡¿ARIA MI AMOR, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

-¡Ese rostro… ese rostro… ES EL SEMBLANTE QUE PUSO CUANDO MATO A ESOS POLICÍAS! –Dijo temblando mucho Aria recordando esa dantesca escena. -¡Ni cuando peleamos antes con ella había puesto esa cara… ELLA YA SE DECIDIÓ A MATARNOS DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE, HAY QUE…! –Antes de que Aria dijera que debían huir Scootalo sin mediar palabras se arrojó contra Sonata, esta intento agredirla de inmediato, pero la pegaso de fuego prácticamente ardió como Twilight, Celestia e incluso Sunset, sus golpes de volvieron a contrarrestar. -¡SCOOTALO, NO HAGAS ESO, ESA COSA YA SOLO QUIERE MATARNOS!

-¡¿Y ESO EN QUE SE DIFERENCIA EN LO QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO ANTES ARIA?! –Le pregunto Scoot a la sirena, sin perder de vista su duelo. -¡YO SE QUE ESTO SE VE HORRIBLE, PERO LO QUE BUSCA ESTA DEGENERADA ES QUE POR EL TERROR NO PUEDAS PENSAR, RECUERDA EL DICHO DE SWEETIE, EL VALOR ES HACER ALGO A PESAR DE LA MAS TEMIBLE SITUACIÓN, YO SE QUE ESTAS MUY TRAUMADA NO SOLO POR LO QUE VISTE, SINO TAMBIÉN PORQUE PIENSAS QUE A TU HERMANA LA MARTIRIZO ASÍ, YO SE QUE ESTA BRUJA ES MUY FUERTE, PERO NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS JUNTAS, Y ESO JAMÁS LO PODRÁ ROMPER, A MENOS QUE TU LE FACILITES EL CAMINO!

-¡CHINGADA Y JODIDA GALLINA, COMO DEMONIOS DE UNA PEGASO ILETRADA SALE TANTA MIERDA ABSURDA! –Aulló Sonata tratando de decapitar a Scootalo, pero no podía traspasar la explosión de fuego. -¡¿TU ESTAS TEMBLANDO Y TE ATREVES A DECIR UN SERMÓN?! ¡YO SE QUE ME TEMES COMO LAS OTRAS DOS, SERIA MEJO QUE TE…!

-¡ESA PALABRA YA ESTA FUERA DE MI VOCABULARIO DESDE QUE ESA MUÑEQUITA ME CONSOLÓ! –Dijo determinada Scoot, Sonata no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. -¡NO SOY UNA LOCA IDIOTA PARA NO TENER MIEDO, PERO NO ME VOY A DEJAR CONTROLAR POR EL PARA QUE OJETES COMO TU SE APROVECHEN DE ESO, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES COMPORTARTE COMO UN ANIMAL ES MUY TU PROBLEMA, DEMUESTRA LO EN REALIDAD ERES SONATA, PARA QUE NADIE SIENTA NADA POR TI CUANDO TE JODAN Y TE PARTAN LA MADRE… ES CIERTO HASTA TÚ MADRE DEBIÓ HABERSE SENTIDO HORRIBLE POR HABER PARIDO AL PEOR ENGENDRO DE LA HISTORIA DE LA TIERRA!

-¡POR FAVOR, A MI NO ME INTERESA QUE PUDO HACER Y PENSAR ESA ZORRA, EL ÚNICO LOGRO DE MIS SUPUESTOS PADRES ES QUE YO NACÍ, SI LOS HUBIERA CONOCIDO COMO AGRADECIMIENTO A MI PADRE LO HUBIERA DECAPITADO Y CASTRADO, Y A MI MADRE LA HUBIERA VIOLADO HASTA PROVOCARLE UNA CESÁREA DE ADENTRO PARA FUERA, Y SI HUBIERA TENIDO ESOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TIENEN USTEDES LA HUBIERA TORTURADO MAS PARA MI DELEITE!

-¡TÚ DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES DE LOS PEORES SERES QUE JAMÁS EN TODA LAS EXISTENCIAS HAYA NACIDO! –Señaló Aria uniéndose a Scoot en el ataque. -¡¿DESEARLE Y QUERER HACERLE ESO A TUS PADRES, A LOS QUE TE DIERON EL REGALO DE PODER EXISTIR, SIN QUE TE HICIERAN LO INNOMBRABLE, LO QUE LOS CHACALES LE HACEN A SU DESCENDENCIA, SOLO PORQUE TU QUIERES VER DOLOR, QUERIENDO VER SU SUFRIMIENTO DE QUE SU HIJA LES QUITA LA VIDA DISFRUTANDO ESO?! ¡YA BASTA MALDITA SÁDICA PERVERSA, TODO LO QUE HACES ES PARA SATISFACER TU SUCIAS PERVERSIONES MALIGNAS, NO SE CÓMO PERO PAGARAS POR TODAS LAS ABERRACIONES QUE HAS HECHO, DIOS ME LIBRE PERO ESE PENDEJO DEL DEMONIO DE DOLL ES MUCHO MENOS OJETE QUE TÚ!

-¡PUES TARDEASTE DEMASIADO EN DARTE CUENTA ARIA, YO VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS, VOLVERÉ A TODAS LAS EXISTENCIAS UN PARAJE ESTÉRIL SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE VIDA, PERO SOLO POR EL PECADO DE HABER EXISTIDO BUSCARE LA MANERA DE MARTIRIZAR A SUS MALDITAS ALMAS HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS TIEMPOS, SI NO ES QUE MAS! -Aulló Sonata ker quitándose de encima a la pegaso y a la sirena. -¡ME DAN ASCO VER Y OÍR COMO SABANDIJAS SE INSPIRAN ENTRE SI, MEJOR ACEPTEN SU CASTIGO BESTIAS! –Entonces la ker vuela rápidamente y golpea rápidamente a Scootalo en todo su cuerpo, por la velocidad de la ker no solo no se notaban sus extremidades, incluso donde golpeaba a la pony se veía borroso, Aria de inmediato fue para salvar a su amiga, pero la ker le dio varios ataques con sus espadas de oscuridad en menos de un parpadeo. -¡LO QUE TE DIJE EN EL PARQUE ES CIERTO ARIA, TU ME AGRADAS, POR ESO HARE QUE DISFRUTES CADA SEGUNDO POR COMO TE VAS A DESANGRAR POR CADA VENA DE TU CUERPO!

-¡YA DEJA A MIS HERMANAS DEGENERADA SÚCUBO! -Apareció Sunset enfrente de la ker ardiendo totalmente, entonces disparo un gran rayo de fuego sobre Sonata, alejándola de Scoot y Aria quienes se estrellaron al suelo muy heridas, mientras que la se fue a chocar con una de las montañas que rodean el valle. -¡AHORA SIENTE EL VERDADERO PODER NO SOLO DE UNA, SINO DE TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS JUNTAS, LAS ESTRELLAS QUE TU QUIERES QUITARNOS, CUANDO ROBAS UNA VIDA ES COMO SI APAGARAS UNA, TE ASEGURO QUE TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS CON MUCHO GUSTA DARÍAN UN POCO DE SU PODER PARA DETENER QUE TU SIGAS QUITANDO EL BRILLO DE SUS COMPAÑERAS!

-Tal vez sea cierto Shimmer, pero aunque todas la sabandijas de la existencia, porque eso son, dieran su poder a una sola alimaña como tú no tendrían la oportunidad de derrotarme. –Dijo Sonata saliendo de la montaña sacudiéndose mientras que esta se empezó a derrumbar totalmente, a pesar de la distancia Sunset la escuchaba como si ambas féminas estuvieran al lado de la otra. –Debo admitirlo perra del infierno, eres tan poderosa como la marcada, el elemento de la magia y como el desgraciado de Doll, ese ataque los habría vuelto una mancha en el aire, ¡PERO YA NO A MI, DESGRACIADAMENTE PARA ME HICISTE SENTIR MUCHO DOLOR, NO SE COMO LOGRAN ESO DESGRACIADAS, POR ESO VOY A VIOLARTE CON TU CUERNO SHIMMER, PARA DESPUÉS EMPALAR A ARIA CON ESTE, NO ANTES DE CERCENARLE LAS ALAS A ESA MALDITA GALLINA PARA YO SI TOMAR CON SU SANGRE UN BAÑO! –La ker entonces vuela para regresar, le falto muy poco alcanzar la velocidad para lograr una rainplosión sónica, preparando su energía oscura para hacerla explotar aprovechando el impulso que está logrando con su viaje. -¡Mierda! –Aria apenas se estaba parando cuando noto lo que planeaba Sonata, puso un escudo sónico sobre las tres, incluso Sunset coopero para volverlo más fuerte. -¡¿POR QUÉ ESTE MONSTRUO TIENE FUERZA INFINITA?! ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA, NO VOY A DARLE ES GUSTO DE VERME SOMETIDA, AUN CON LA MIRADA LA VOY A RETAR!

-¡HASTA CON NUESTRO ULTIMO ALIENTO LO HAREMOS! –Dijo Sunset tratando de aumentar su magia hasta el límite. -¡SI VARIOS QUE LA ENFRENTARON A PESAR DE PERDER CON ESTA NO LO HICIERON, NOSOTROS TAMPOCO, NI SIQUIERA TÚ HERMANITA MENOR LE DIO ESE GUSTO ARIA, POR ESO LA ODIA A PESAR DE QUE LA ASESINO VILMENTE!

-¡YO NO ME VOY A RENDIR POR ESO, SERIA UN INSULTO PARA LA VERDADERA SONATA Y PARA MI HERMANA JACKIE! –Mencionó Scootalo volviéndose a encender, aún más brillante que las veces anteriores a pesar de todas las heridas que ha recibido. -¡POR FAVOR APPLE JACK, SONATA, LADY JOAN, DENME UN POCO DE SU DETERMINACIÓN Y FUERZA, PARA PROTEGER A ADI Y A SU NIÑA, PARA QUE PUEDAN LOGRAR AYUDARNOS CON ESTO, SI TODAS ESTAMOS JUNTAS PODREMOS VENCER A ESTA MALDITA LOCA!

-¡CHINGADAS ESTÚPIDAS, SI TANTO QUIEREN MORIRSE JUNTAS AHORA LES CUMPLO SU DESEO! –Entonces Sonata lanza su ataque de energía oscura al escudo, para de inmediato lanzar su aullido supersónico, provocando una detonación enorme, el escudo se rompió después de unos segundos, llevándose a las yeguas con el mientras gritaban horrible, después de un instante el daño era como si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado ahí, las ponys y las sirenas cayeron pesadamente de nuevo, viéndose todas heridas. -_De nuevo me vuelven a sorprender, su escudo idiota las volvió a salvar, si no ustedes trio de alimañas ya habrían vuelto pedazos de carne quemada. –Dijo con una mueca molesta Sonata, se acercó a Sunset quien a pesar del daño intentaba invocar su magia, la ker se hinca poniendo una sonrisa burlona. –Pero creo que puedo aprovechar esto, ahora sí puedo sacarles su corazón a todas, tú serás la primera en morir Shimmer, ya que quiero ver el rostro de desesperación de Aria, y a esa Scootalo no la matare, la torturare para siempre, cuando se empiece a curar voy a herir de la misma manera brutal, para que su cerebro se quiebre y no pueda sentir y pensar más que en el exquisito dolor.

-No… lastimaras… ni a mi Sunny… ni a mi hermana pegaso… tú… engendro del tártaro… -Dijo Aria parándose quién sabe cómo, su gema a pesar de estar muy cuarteada brillo intensamente. –Voy… a demostrarte… que la magia del sonido es mucho más fuerte… que las chingaderas que tú haces… ya que yo no quiero decir que es la misma cosa que yo, mis hermanas y mis nobles padres hacen…

-¿Qué les parece? Es casi el mismo sermón que me dio mi Aria. –Dijo Sonata dejando a Sunset, se tele transporto enfrente de Aria. –Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que le cortara la cabeza. –La ker afilo sus garras y las puso en el cuello de la sirena. –Es cierto lo que dicen, la historia tiende a repetirse, incluso tienes el mismo rostro, ese rostro de no querer rendirte, no pensé que volvería a tener el mismo gusto de verte sin cabeza, ahora con el plus de que tu novia levis va a verlo y escuchar tu ultimo alarido.

-¡Sonata… no lo hagas… si lo haces…!

-¿Qué… me voy a arrepentir? Lo dudo Shimmer, cuando se aplasta a un insecto uno no se arrepiente y lo sabes. –Dijo con un tono inocente Sonata, haciendo sufrir a Sunset y a Scoot por esa burla sarcástica, en ese momento la ker se preparó para decapitar a Aria. -¡HASTA NUNCA SIRENA IDIOTA, ESTO ES TU CULPA, SI HUBIERAS DECIDO VOLVERTE LA BESTIA QUE YO QUERÍA HUBIERAS SIDO MI PERRA PERSONAL! –En ese momento un estruendo sónico golpea a la ker, alejándola de Aria, golpeando una pared que se le vino encima, Sonata hace una explosión de aura muy enfadada para quitarse el escombro de encima. -¡MALDITA OJETE, DE NUEVO ME APLICASTE ESTO, IGUAL FUE CUANDO A ESTA ESTÚPIDA NO QUISO AGARRAR LA GEMA!

-¡Es cierto, pero a diferencia de esa vez ahora si voy a terminar el trabajo Dusk! –Respondió Adagio ya protegiendo a las tres heridas, ya invocado incluso su versión astral de ella. –Aria discúlpame, de nuevo por mi culpa te volvieron a lastimar, y no solo a ti, también a nuestras hermanas Sunny y Scoot.

-No te inquietes Adagio, yo también medio recupere el aliento, ya iba a rostizar a esa cosa, solo que tú fuiste más rápida. –Dijo Scootalo llevando sostenida a Sunset juntándose el grupo de nuevo. –Sentimos que tu hayas dejado lo que estabas haciendo para protegernos Adi, debió ser al revés.

-No lo lamentes Scoot, más bien yo estoy muy agradecida por el tiempo que me regalaron, y por eso no voy a fallarles. –Al decir esto la sirena muestra que ahora tenía en su casco izquierdo una protección metálica con una pequeña navaja y un granate incrustado. –Veamos si esta joyería puede exterminar a un insecto, debería ser fácil ya que eliminó a una gran lagartija.

-No es posible… acaso eso es… el arma que estaba dentro de la caja. –Menciono Sonata. -¡Bah! ¡¿Esa mugre es lo que tenía ahí, un abrecartas enjoyado?! ¡Seguro la cosa esa era una especie de broma! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso Dazzle, cortarme la superficie de la piel con eso, y que yo me muera de aburrimiento?! ¡Ni siquiera siento algo de magia dentro de esa cosa! –Entonces Sonata se arroja sobre Adagio. -¡Muy bien idiota, si te quieres morir primero junto con tu infame feto por mi parte no hay problema de cambiar el orden, igual voy a enloquecer a Aria antes de mandarla junto contigo y la retrasada mental!

-¡Aria trata de curar a nuestras hermanas Sunny y Scoot con tu canto, yo las defiendo de esta cosa, a diferencia de ustedes yo estoy bien! –Dijo Adagio yendo a enfrentar a Sonata no haciéndole caso a las peticiones de sus compañeras de no hacerlo sola. -¡ESO ES ADAGIO, VEN AL MATADERO COMO LA PINCHE OVEJA QUE ERES! – Señaló Sonata afilando sus garras para cortar a la sirena, la ker lanzo su intento de corte al cuello de Adagio, pero esta apenas pudo esquivar el golpe que le corto algo de su pelaje, (¡Ahora es cuando, no puedo desaprovechar que la tengo al lado sin ninguna guardia!) la sirena trata de acuchillar a la ker en el pecho con la pequeña navaja, pero ni siquiera la marco en la piel, pero el granete brillo de una manera oscura al momento del golpe. -¡NO, NO, NO, ESTA COSA DEBIÓ HERIRTE CUANDO MENOS, PERO…!

-¡PERO NADA PERCEBE! –Indico Sonata ker a punto de gritarle a Adagio en los oídos. -¡SU MALDITA CHUCHERÍA SEGURO SE DESCOMPUSO POR FALTA DE USO, VARIOS SIGLOS ES MUCHO, LASTIMA QUE NO SEPAS COMO ES SU CARGADOR, AHORA TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS LA CABEZA, Y CON ESTO AL NO TENER CEREBRO TU ENGENDRO TAMBIÉN VA A MORIR, HASTA NUNCA, SALUDA A MI HERMANA EN EL INFIERNO! –Al gritar la ker la proyección astral de Adagio toca unas notas de su guitarra, logrando con esto detener el mayor daño, con esto su versión real solo es arrojada a una pared muy fuerte. -¡Demonios, hasta parece ser que esta imagen tiene vida propia, te salvaste a ti misma de que tu cabeza la hiciera picadillo, pero no cambia el hecho de que TÚ VAS A MORIR EN MIS GARRAS ADAGIO!

-¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ NO HIZO NADA ESTA COSA?! ¡SI ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ABRIRLA! –Adagio se sintió muy culpable de que el arma no funcionara, mientras que su forma astral la veía igual de triste sin prestarle atención a la ker. -¡AHORA NO TENEMOS ESPERANZA, ANTES LA PODÍAMOS HERIR Y GANAR TIEMPO YA SEA PARA UNA RETIRADA O PARA TRATAR DE ENCERRARLA, PERO YA NO NOS DA TIEMPO, YO QUIERO QUE MI NIÑA SIENTA EL CALOR DE LOS AMANECERES, NO QUE AHORA NUNCA LOS SENTIRÁ, PERDÓNAME HIJITA, PERDÓNAME BEBÉ, FALLE COMO MADRE! –Estaba Adagio sufriendo mucho golpeando fuertemente el piso, mientras Sonata disfrutaba su desesperanza, cuando la forma astral de la sirena se hinco al lado de esta y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, como si una hermana consolara a la otra, haciendo que la ker se extrañara y sintiera mucha repulsión sin saber porque. -¡Ay que asco me das Dazzle, eres tan ególatra que te estas auto compadeciendo de una manera muy mamona, pinche idiota seguro ya perdiste lo poco de conciencia que tenías!

-No es eso… -Dijo Sunset. –Más bien es parecido cuando mi Fluttershy consoló a la de Equestria cuando supo que esta supuestamente había perdido a Skydancer…

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Adagio volteado a ver su forma astral, esta le sonrió amablemente. –Sé que esta figura reacciona algo independiente de mí, pero en una pelea… no que ahora todos estamos extrañados por esto… -Entonces la imagen señala su collar y de inmediato señala el de la sirena. –Espera un momento… ahora lo entiendo…

-¡¿Cómo vas a entender algo ahora sucia loca?! –Dijo Sonata acercándose a Adagio encendiendo su poder oscuro en sus garras. -¡Deberías ser agradecida sirena, en lugar de que vayas perdiendo tu mente lentamente por años como si tuvieras Alzheimer te voy a tener compasión y te voy a eliminar ahora, muchos vejetes quisieran e incluso matarían el favor que yo te voy a hacer!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que significa "compasión" bruja! –Indico Adagio volviéndose a poner en guardia, de nuevo recupero su deseo de vivir, igual su forma astral se puso en guardia a punto de tocar. -¡Tal vez esta cosa no sirvió, pero eso es tan solo un pequeño detalle, sé que todavía nos temes, no sé cuál sea la manera de aprovechar eso, pero te juro que la descubriré y que pagaras por la maldita infelicidad que has provocado a los inocentes que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerte, sobre todo a los niños que has torturado!

-¡Ruines discursitos que siempre se echan ustedes, ahora tú me recordaste a mi Adagio, te digo esto también cabeza hueca, el mejor dolor que consumo es de los escuincles, ya que su falta de malicia de varios hacen que sufran más, como le paso a tú inútil hermana, solo porque ya quiero matarte no veras como martirizo a varios, ya que tu mugrosa contraparte no me dejo jugar con los bastardos que cuidaba, no sé cómo se encariño tan rápido con esas desgraciadas criaturas!

-Y nunca lo comprenderás sucia demente, ¿si no respetaste a tus hermanas de raza, como rayos vas a respetar a los hijos de estas?

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo queriendo hablar con analogías Adagio, mira pendeja, sus alucinaciones de la piensan que es la vida se pueden meter a tu trasero y sentarse en esto… ARGH! –Mientras Sonata le hacia la seña del dedo medio a Adagio se cayó como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, se agarró del lugar donde sintió la pulsación, viéndose que de verdad sintió un gran ataque cardiaco. -¡¿QUÉ… RAYOS ME HICIERON… DEGENERADAS?! ¡SENTÍ COMO SE ME PARTÍA EL CUERPO A CAUSA DE UNA SIERRA!

-¡¿TU CREES QUE SOY TAN TONTA PARA CAER QUE ESTÁS HERIDA, PARA ACERCARME A TI Y QUE ME ATAQUES POR SORPRESA?! ¡POR FAVOR DUSK, NO ME S8UBESTIMES TANTO, SOLO UN INFANTE INOCENTE LO CREERÍA, Y NO DE UNA OJETE COMO TÚ! –Señaló Adagio lanzando un estruendo sónico junto con su forma astral, que Sonata no pudo esquivar por su posición, esta uso sus garras para detenerse antes de caer a una abertura del piso. -¡SI TE CANSASTE DE DECIRNOS QUE TU REGENERACIÓN ES MUY RÁPIDA, NO ME CONVENCERÁS QUE ESTAS DAÑADA YA QUE NO TE HE PODIDO TOCAR ANTES DE ESTO!... a excepción…

-A excepción de que cuando me atacaste con esa baratija… -Completo Sonata la frase de Adagio. –Pero… no tengo ninguna marca de ese intento, y ahí es donde realmente me dolió… - -Entonces Sonata se tocó de nuevo ahí, no sentía algún daño interno o externo, pero el dolor seguía ahí, pero no en su cuerpo físico, no podía tocar su herida. -¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?! ¡NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR ESA HERIDA PARA TRATARLA, ESTO DEBE SER PARECIDO A LOS CASTIGOS DEL INFIERNO, SIENTES EL DOLOR PERO YA NO HAY OPORTUNIDAD DE CURACIÓN, TÚ CON ESA MADRE ME HICISTE ESTO DAZZLE, PERO NO SENTÍ NINGUNA CLASE DE ENERGÍA O FILO DE ESTA!

-Exacto… de esta cosa no se siente nada, ni bueno o malo, ni magia o ciencia… es como una especie de vacío… pero no físico… más bien es un vacío espiritual, como si esta cosa… pudiera absorber o mutilar… el aura… ya se lo que hace esta cosa. –Señalo Adagio sudando muy frio. –Esta madre no corta tu estado físico, corta tu estado metafísico… corta tu aura, por eso el cuerpo de ese dragón seguía estando bien… ¡PERO TENIA PRÁCTICAMENTE MUERTE CEREBRAL, ERA UN CUERPO VACÍO SIN ALMA, POR ESO TODOS LOS REINOS SE UNIERON CONTRA MIS PADRES, ESTA COSA NO TE ENVÍA NI AL ELISEO O AL TÁRTARO, TE ELIMINA DEL REINO ESPIRITUAL PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESO PUEDE DESTRUIR EL ESPÍRITU?! –Dijo Sonata recuperándose lentamente, entonces se concentró en su aura, vio que esta tenía una gran cortada en el pecho que apenas se estaba cerrando con una pequeña hemorragia. -¡CARAJO ES CIERTO, ESA COSA DE VERDAD ES UN ARMA PODEROSA Y PELIGROSA, A DIFERENCIA DEL ENCIERRO EN EL ABISMO O EN CUERPO DE UN ZOMBI ESA COSA TE PUEDE BORRAR DEL REINO ESPIRITUAL, DEJANDO TU CUERPO SANO PERO EN UN ESTADO VEGETATIVO PRÁCTICAMENTE, YA QUE EL DUEÑO DE LA CASA DESAPARECE, YO SE QUE EN CIERTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS UNO MISMO PUEDE PROVOCAR SU PROPIA DESAPARICIÓN DE SU ALMA, Y EN CASO DE LAS SOMBRAS CREADAS ARTIFICIALMENTE COMO LA INTENTE CREAR CON USTEDES O ESA NIGHTMARE MOON SE QUEDAN VAGANDO EN ESTÉ MUNDO COMO ESPÍRITUS PERDIDOS SIN RECUERDOS DE SU VIDA FALSA, PERO ESA ARMA…LOGRA LO QUE SERES SUPERIORES PUEDEN HACER CON MUCHO TRABAJO, DESAPARECERTE DE LA EXISTENCIA FÁCILMENTE!

-Por eso… con razón mis padres eran despreciados… ¡CREARON UN ARMA ESPANTOSA, QUIEN ES ELIMINADO CON ESTO NI SIQUIERA OBTIENE EL ULTIMO DESCANSO! –Mencionó Adagio viendo con mucha repulsión la pieza fatal, ya iba a quitarse y a tratar de destruirla ella misma con sus cascos, pero su imagen la toma del casco donde lo tenía puesto, se lo noto que lloraba un poco, pero con unos ojos muy decididos. -¡¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?! ¡Esta cosa es una de la creaciones más aberradas de cualquier dimensión si no es la peor, yo sé que esta cosa es una maldita bruja, pero dañarla con esto… ni siquiera pagara por sus crímenes ya solo se esfumaría!

-¡Maldita estúpida, enloqueciste por el gran poder que conseguiste de milagro! –Dijo Sonata gruñendo horriblemente, para poner una sonrisa demencial de inmediato. -¡Pero una cobarde como tú no podrá usar esa arma a todo su potencia, en cambio yo si voy a disfrutar mucho con ella, ahora me desharé de toda la mierda definitivamente, en agradecimiento Adagio veras como elimino a tu bastarda primero, para de inmediato hacerlo contigo! –Entonces Sonata noto que Adagio seguía hablando con su imagen, sin que esta se viera que contestara algo. -¡PINCHE ENFERMA, NO ME IGNORES! ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE QUE TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME DESCUBRIERAS ESO?! ¡BIEN, POR NO HACERME CASO TE CASTIGARE ROMPIÉNDOTE LA COLUMNA PARA DESPUÉS MUTILARTE EL ESPÍRITU CON EL ARMA QUE HICIERON TUS PADRES…!

-Es que siendo una sirena corrompida no llegaba a intentar matar a mis victimas hermana, yo me conformaba con su energía maligna que les drenaba. –Continuo Adagio hablando con su imagen mientras Sonata la insultaba y amenazaba desquiciadamente. –Yo sé que tú si hiciste eso, pero solo porque no sabías que podías vivir tranquilamente, cuando lo aprendiste fuiste la madre de varios pequeños que tuvieron mala suerte, pero al conocerte su vida cambio para bien, te aseguro que varios si no es que todos lograron tener una vida mejor, gracias a tu cariño. –Entonces la imagen sonrió y le puso su mano en el pecho de Adagio. –Si tiene sentido… tu última pelea cuando todavía compartíamos el mismo plano fue para defender a tus queridos hijos… costara lo que costara… ¡tienes razón, una madre o un padre bueno hace lo que pueda para defender a su familia, como lo hizo mi Steel al final, no me gusta mucho la idea como a ti pero es la mejor opción que tenemos, tal vez podamos herir a Dusk en su espíritu sin llegar a eliminarla, pero si no tenemos opción lo hare con todo el pesar del mundo, cuando llegue mi juicio aceptare el castigo por eso, hoy tengo que proteger a mi hija y todos los inocentes que hoy están y los que vienen!

-¡DESGRACIADA HIJA DE TU REPUTISIMA MADRE! –Grito Sonata tratando de apuñalar a Adagio apareciendo detrás de ella, pero la sirena la eco localizo mágicamente y pudo moverse, por la rapidez del ataque no pudo tratar de contraatacar, pero sí pudo volar mientras su forma astral hizo un gran acorde de guitarra empujando a Sonata lejos de sus compañeras heridas. -¡Otra vez esta cosa, hasta parece que piensan diferente, escucha Adagio, yo sé que tú nunca tuviste el mísero valor para matar a quien despreciabas, ni siquiera tenías el cerebro para mandar a otro a hacerlo! ¡¿Ahora ya encontraste las agallas para intentarlo?! ¡Por favor, si tu contraparte que si podía hacerlo después de matar a sus malditas víctimas se sentaba en un peñasco y se ponía a llorar, puta idiota, a pesar de ser una ker tenía esos ínfimos sentimientos de culpabilidad, ahora que lo pienso Aria tenía ese mismo daño cerebral, ya que se ponía a su lado sin decir nada, pendejas que sentían remordimiento por el ganado, si ellas mataban y después se ponían así tu que eres más una masa mucho más sentimental nunca podrás asesinarme, ya que a pesar de todo lo que te hecho aún sientes pena por mí y esa es tu debilidad, mientras no apagues eso sentimientos estúpidos no alcanzaras el verdadero poder, cómo lo logre yo!

-¡Yo sé que es raro que te tenga lastima y desprecio Sonata, pero es que vi las dos caras de la moneda, por una lado como un poco de amor pudo lograr que mi hermana supera la enfermedad mental que tú tienes, pero ella a diferencia tuya tuvo el deseo pequeño de mejorar, no que tú la desperdiciaste, y también sé que mi contraparte no entendía bien porque sufría hasta que empezó a cuidar a su ángeles perdidos, supo que lo eso era su sentimiento de culpa, pero gracias a eso pudieron desarrollarse los otros sentimientos, buenos y malos, logrando equilibrarlos, pero tu desgraciada le quitaste ese breve momento de paz y felicidad, y por respeto a ella que solo pudo tener emociones reales durante poco tiempo yo no voy apagar los míos, eso te hace humano o en este mundo seres pensantes y desarrollados, tu no superaste tu humanidad, TU LA RECHAZASTE, Y POR ESO NUNCA OBTENDRÁS LA VERDADERA FUERZA, GRAN PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA SOCIÓPATA!

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA PERRA, PUES ESOS SENTIMIENTOS ABSURDOS SON COMO ANCLAS QUE TE LLEGAN AL FONDO, POR SENTIR ESO LA KER ADAGIO NO PUDO DETENERME, POR SER CONTAMINADA POR ESA ENFERMEDAD QUE USTEDES LLAMAN EMPATÍA, LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES UNO MISMO, ESA ES LA GRAN REALIDAD, SOLO YO MEREZCO TODO, LO DEMÁS NI SIQUIERA MERECEN EXISTIR!

-No Sonata, no pude detenerte por la gran rabia que sentí, eso no me permitió usar mi fuerza como se debía, además de hacerlo totalmente sola, si por lo menos Aria y yo te hubiéramos retado juntas estoy segura que por lo menos te habríamos encerrado, si los humanos que tu consideras seres débiles y despreciables no nos permitieron lograr tu objetivo enfermo con solo juntarse, tu verdad no es la realidad, la empatía no te debilita, te fortalece, es hora que ya lo notes pendeja, mientras existan seres que el amor le de fuerza tú nunca vas a ganar realmente, ya que a pesar de tener varias víctimas que incluyen a tu lado inocente y al amor de su vida tu siempre estarás condenada a fracasar, porque aunque pudieras quebrarla y lo dudo mucho, hay otros que inspirados por el amor te retaran, continuando atrapada en el mismo ciclo que tú misma provocaste al matar a la señora Nix, no sé cómo Aria y yo te apoyamos en eso, después de que ella nos tratara como sus hijas reales y directas, no pensamos en ese momento, y a pesar de todo obtuve el perdón por cuidar a mis hijos, cuando en realidad debí pagar mis culpas en abismo para siempre, por lo menos por dar un poco de gratitud voy ayudar a detenerte de una buena vez, para que tus víctimas no tengan pendientes y su descendencia este por lo menos fuera de la sombra de un demonio demente.

-¡¿ESE ES TU PLAN ADAGIO, HABLARME COMO SI TU FUERAS ESA KER BUENA PARA NADA?! –Dijo burlonamente la demonio mientras se dirigía hacia la sirena. -¡¿CREES QUE CON ESAS PALABRAS, ME DARA MELANCOLÍA Y CULPABILIDAD, PARA QUE TE APROVECHES Y ME DESAPAREZCAS?! ¡LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE, ES UN BUEN PLAN, PERO SOLO CONTRA PENDEJOS COMO TU Y ELLA, NO CONTRA MI QUE HE NO TENGO NINGÚN APRECIO POR NADIE ADEMÁS DE MI, Y LA VERDAD A DIFERENCIA DE LA RETRASADA CON LA QUE COMPARTÍ EL ROSTRO YO JAMÁS SENTÍ NADA POR NADIE, A EXCEPCIÓN DE DESPRECIO, ESAS MISERABLES KERES QUE ME SIGUIERON SOLO ERAN HERRAMIENTAS, QUE DESPUÉS DESECHE CUANDO LOGRÉ MI COMETIDO, ESAS PARIAS DEBERÍAN SENTIRSE FELICES POR ESO, QUE SU ÍNFIMA EXISTENCIA LE SIRVIÓ UN POCO A UNA DIVINIDAD!

-¡¿De qué rayos me estás hablando desquiciada?! –Se preguntó Adagio, haciendo que Sonata se detuviera. -¡¿Así que tu solo usaste a las keres que te siguieron, seguramente engañadas por ti?! ¡MISERABLE OJETE, LOS DESGRACIADOS COMO TU SON LAS BESTIAS MAS BAJAS QUE EXISTEN, DE VERDAD DOY GRACIAS QUE A MIS HERMANAS Y A MI NOS DETUVIERAN ANTES DE VOLVERNOS COMO TÚ, ERES EL SER MAS HUECO QUE CONOZCA SONATA DUSK, NO RESPETAS A LAS QUE TE AYUDARON CON SU VIDA, ME ESTAS SÚPER CONVENCIENDO QUE TU EXISTENCIA REALMENTE ES UN GRAN DESPERDICIO, TU NO MERECES LA VIDA QUE TUS PADRES TE REGALARON, AUMENTO CON TUS ÚLTIMOS LADRIDOS NO SE COMO MI DESPRECIO Y MI LASTIMA POR TI PERRA… NO MANCHES AHORA DECIRTE PERRA LO SIENTO COMO UN INSULTO PARA LAS OTRAS PERRAS, NO HAY PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRTE SONATA!

-¡NO FINJAS QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO BRUJA, LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS PROVOCANDO ES QUE TE DIGA LO QUE SIEMPRE HE CONSIDERADO A LAS OTRAS KERES, COMO IDIOTAS PATÉTICAS IMPÍAS, QUE A PESAR DE SER UN POCO MEJOR QUE LA MIERDA DE LA HUMANIDAD LAS QUE SIGUIERON CON NIX LAS ENVIDIABAN, Y LAS QUE ME SIGUIERON ERAN BASURA QUE SE DEJARON VENCER POR LA MANADA, PERO DESPRECIO MAS A MI ARIA Y A MI ADAGIO YA QUE SE VOLVIERON COMO LAS PRIMERAS AL FINAL DE SUS INÚTILES E INTRANSCENDENTES VIDAS!

-¡EL FINAL DE MI VIDA NO FUE INÚTIL CABRONA, CON LA PEQUEÑA SONRISA QUE ME REGALARON MIS ANGELITOS PERDIDOS SE QUE VALIÓ LA PENA TODO EL VIAJE, NO QUE TU EXISTENCIA NO HA SERVIDO PARA NADA, PINCHE ESTÚPIDA LOCA, TÚ MISÁNTROPA PRESUNTUOSA, COMO DEMONIOS ES POSIBLE QUE TU SEAS LA CONTRAPARTE DE ESA NOBLE, INOCENTE Y HUMILDE SIRENA, ELLA SI TUVO LA INTELIGENCIA Y EL DESEO DE SUPERAR ESA ENFERMEDAD MENTAL, ADEMÁS DE RESPETAR MUCHO A SUS COMPAÑERAS DE RAZA, NO QUE TU SIEMPRE NOS DESPRECIASTE, A PESAR DE QUE ARIA Y YO, DIOS NOS LIBRE, TE SEGUIMOS PARA TRATAR QUE NO ESTUVIERAS SOLA, FUE UN ERROR, DEBIMOS ENVIARTE AL DEMONIO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, NUNCA A NADIA LE TOMASTE UN POCO DE AFECTO, NI A TUS PADRES… ACH, ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO, LA ÚNICAS QUE ME PUEDEN ESCUCHAR SON MI HERMANA SIRENA Y SU AMIGA PEGASO, PERO SI PUDIERAS ESCUCHARME AUN ASÍ TE DIRÍA ESTO; **SONATA DUSK TÚ** **ERES LA PEOR ABERRACIÓN DE LA EXISTENCIA RAMERA DEL AVERNO, HIJA DEL MAS INMUNDO Y PERVERTIDO DEMONIO DEL ABISMO, QUE IRÓNICAMENTE ESA BESTIA MERECE MAS PIEDAD QUE TÚ, TÚ ERES… NO, TÚ ERES AUN MÁS DESPRECIABLE, INDIGNA, BAJA, PODRIDA Y DESGRACIADA MIERDA QUE JAMÁS HAYA EXISTIDO!**

-¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA, NO TE HARTAS DE INSULTARME EN MI CARA, NADA MAS POR EL PRIMER INSULTO HE DESTRIPADO A ALIMAÑAS MAS BAJAS QUE TÚ ASQUEROSA SIRENA, TU ESTAS BUSCANDO ALGO PEOR… ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DECIRME TANTA PORQUERÍA SIN MOVER TU HOCICO ZORRA?! –Se preguntó Sonata ya harta, Adagio sirena de nuevo la vio con cara de estupefacción, ya que de nuevo no entendía yo que estaba hablando la ker. -¡Ahora lo comprendo, tú no eres la sabandija que me está insultando sirena idiota, ME ESTA JODIENDO CON SU ASQUEROSA LENGUA TU PUTA Y MALSANA IMAGEN TUYA, NO SE COMO LOGRAS QUE TU IMAGEN ASTRAL PUEDA FASTIDIARME, PERO TODO TERMINARA CUANDO TE ARRANQUE EL PINCHE CEREBRO DE TU DEFORME CABEZA!

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME DEGENERADA LOCA?! –Se preguntó la forma astral de Adagio, cuando la "real" la voltea a ver toda extrañada. –Ay, no mames, si hace algunos momentos eran solo nuestros pensamientos que estaban conectados, ¿ahora ya puedes realmente hablar, porque sucede esto ahora? –Ambas Adagio estaban muy confundidas. –No lo sé hermana, esto tan raro empezó cuando esa maldita menciono que por los sentimientos que pude obtener al final de mi camino me hicieron débil, cuando fue lo contrario realmente…

-¡PUTA MADRE, YA SE QUE DIANTRES ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ! –Aulló la ker lanzando de sus dos manos dos rayos eléctricos oscuros, ambas Adagio esquivan los ataques yéndose en direcciones contrarias, haciendo que se notaran los collares que ambas traían, la de la sirena era si el hipogrifo enjoyado, pero la de la forma astral era diferente, era un rosario dorado, la ker recordó donde había visto esa joya antes, causándole un gran ataque de rabia. -¡Por eso desde ese torneo parece ser que atacan cada una sin depender de la otra, TU ERES LA MALDITA QUE MATE EN ESE SUCIO CONVENTO, TU ERES LA KER ADAGIO A PESAR DE YA NO PARECERLO, DESGRACIADA NO SE COMO LOGRO ESTA PERCEBE LOGRAR QUE ESCAPARAS DEL ABISMO COMO LO LOGRO LA IDIOTA CON LA QUE COMPARTO EL ROSTRO, JODIDA ESTÚPIDA, NO DEJAN DE ESTARME HARTANDO A PESAR DE QUE LE DI EL HERMOSO REGALO DE LA MUERTE MALAGRADECIDAS, PERO ES CONVENIENTE YA QUE USTEDES NO MERECEN NI ESTAR EN EL INFIERNO ADAGIO MUERTA, VOY A BORRARLAS DEL MAPA USANDO ESA GRANDIOSA ARMA QUE HICIERON LOS PADRES PERVERSOS DE LA SIRENITA, DESEARAN NO HABERSE ESCAPADO DEL REINO DE LA MUERTE, POR LO MENOS HUBIERAN EXISTIDO UN POCO MAS YA QUE YO VOY A BORRARLOS A TODOS, ESTÉN DONDE ESTÉN!

-¡Y por ese motivo nos permitieron a nosotras tres salir para ayudar a los elementos ojete, ya que tú y ese demonio quieren destruir todas las realidades y planos existenciales, dejando solo la nada de la desesperación y pestilencia, incluso al jefe de la competencia no le gusta esa idea para nada! –Indicó Sonata ángel apareciendo frente a su contraparte demoniaca, haciendo un destello blanco que deslumbra al súcubo totalmente. -¡HIJA DEL MAS IMPÍO BASTARDO, YA SON VARIAS QUE ME HACES SIN QUE YO PUEDA COBRÁRMELA, PERO NADA MAS OBTENGA EL ARMA QUE TU SUCIA HERMANA ACTIVO TE VOY A DESTAZAR, EMPEZANDO CON TUS GENITALES DE NUEVO!

-¡¿TÚ CREES QUE ESA AMENAZA ME IMPORTA, DESPUÉS DE LA TORTURA QUE ME HICISTE VIVIR?! ¡YO SE QUE HAGAMOS LO QUE HAGAMOS TU PUEDES LOGRAR LLEGAR A UN NIVEL AUN MAS BAJO MONSTRUO ENFERMO! –Entonces Sonata ángel se pone enfrente de su hermana mayor. -¡Adi necesitamos que tú, tu luz y tu guardiana vuelvan a la carga, esa ker ya aumento su poder y por eso ya puede vernos, necesitas proteger a Aria, Sunset y Scoot, todavía no se recuperan de las heridas que le provoco esta perversa, necesitan que ustedes les den tiempo para que puedan enfrentarla juntas!

-¡Ya entiendo, por eso a pesar de no estar permitido a ustedes la dejaron participar en esto de una manera tan directa! –Dijo Adagio sobándose la cabeza. -¡Esas cosas quieren eliminarlo todo, dejándose como lo único que existirá, logrando con una gran omnipotencia, Sonata vete de aquí, no sé si ella pueda herirte, pero no quiero averiguarlo, no pude cuidarte la última vez, no dejare que dañen de nuevo!

-No Adi, aunque obtenga esa fuerza yo no voy a dejarte hermanita, debo protegerte a ti y al angelito de tu hija, le hice esa promesa a Steel ya que el no pudo venir por sus referencias pasadas. Es una pena que solo pueda deslumbrarla, ni siquiera cantado como lo hacemos podría dañarla.

-¿Qué no puedes dañarla físicamente Sonata? ¡Pero mi contraparte me ha ayudado mucho contra ella, incluso creo que me ha ayudado desde que le enseñamos a Jazz a brillar! ¡¿Por qué no puedes tú?!

-Es algo complicado Adi, tú sabes que ya muerto uno ya no pertenece a este plano, pero hay algunas almas en pena que tienen un poco más de poder para mostrarse e incluso fuerza para mover algunas cosas e incluso aparecerse, los peores son los espíritus cuyo rencor hace que obtengan poderes oscuros, pero mi amiga sor Adagio tiene una manera de poder interactuar de nuevo en el plano de los vivos sin que haya sido pervertida por el odio, tú.

-¡¿Qué insinúas Sonata?!

-Es que… tu eres muy fuerte Adagio, tú aura es muy alta, también súmale el gran aura de tu luz, y aunque las controlas muy bien desperdicias un poco, pero para estándares normales es mucho, pero tu hermana ker a pesar de todo tiene algo de ti como tú lo tienes de ella, por eso ella puede usar esa fuerza como suya, y ayuda mucho que ambas compartan el mismo deseo de proteger a los inocentes, yo en cambio no podría conectarme… con esa desgraciada bestia, si siendo todavía una sirena maligna tampoco lo lograría, solo buscaba energía negativa y esclavos, mientras que esa ker busca torturar física, mental y espiritualmente a todos los que se cruzan en su camino, por esa incompatibilidad no puedo usar su aura perversa y podrida aunque sea para una buena causa, al final capaz que me corrompería después de muerta, y yo no quiero ser un monstruo de nuevo, es un precio muy alto, prefiero mil veces ser la tarada de siempre, pero teniendo todas las emociones, no que ella esta tan enferma que solo puede sentir odio y felicidad malsana.

-¡RETRASADA PATÉTICA! ¡¿CÓMO INTENTAS COMPRENDER LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN SER SUPERIOR?! – Dijo Sonata Ker aun deslumbrada mientras se levantaba. -¡ERES COMO UNA MOSCA QUE INTENTA PENSAR COMO SE SIENTE UNA DIOSA COMO YO, NO TIENES O TENDRÁS LA CAPACIDAD CEREBRAL Y ESPIRITUAL PARA HACERLO, USTEDES SI FUERAN UN POCO LISTAS DEBERÍAN AGRADECERME QUE LAS LIBERARE DE SU CORTA Y TRIVIAL EXISTENCIA, SOBRETODO TU ADAGIO PERCEBE, A TI TE TRATE MEJOR QUE LA OTRA IDIOTA!

-¡¿AGRADECERTE, AGRADECERTE?! –Se preguntó enfadada Adagio sirena al oír la estupidez de la ker. -¡¿QUÉ TE DE LAS GRACIAS POR TORTURARNOS HASTA EL FIN, AGRADECERTE QUE ME GOLPEABAS HASTA DONDE SE TE PEGABA LA CHINGADA GANA A PESAR DE SEGUIR TUS MALDITAS ORDENES, AGRADECERTE QUE CASI LE ARRANCAS EL BRAZO A ARIA, AGRADECERTE QUE ESTABAS ESTRANGULANDO A SUNSET, AGRADECERTE QUE MATASTE A MI HERMANA SOLO PORQUE ELLA NO COMPARTÍA TU MALDAD, AGRADECERTE POR ROBARME AL ATRAVESARLE EL CORAZÓN AL CHICO QUE ME AMABA SINCERAMENTE COMO YO LO AMABA, AGRADECERTE QUE MI HIJA NUNCA JUGARA CON SU PADRE?! ¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA IMBÉCIL QUE PIENSA QUE SU LOCURA ES LA VERDAD, ME GUSTARÍA QUE TU CASTIGO FUERA ACORDE A TUS CRÍMENES, PERO TENDRÉ QUE CONFORMARME CON QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE LA EXISTENCIA! –Entonces la sirena sin saber cómo hizo que el haz del arma creciera al tamaño de una espada. -¡SE TE ACABO TU MALDITA INMORTALIDAD MÍSERA OJETE, BIEN CABRONA, LOGRASTE QUE MI VIEJO YO SALIERA, DESPUÉS PAGARE CON GUSTO MI CASTIGO, PERO SERA INMEDIATAMENTE DE QUE TE EXTERMINE DE LA EXISTENCIA!

-Qué pena que no quisiste seguir siendo así "Adi", serias un demonio aun peor que Aria, Sunset y tu contraparte, pero a pesar de todo sigues deseando proteger a tus compañeros y al parásito que llevas dentro, y eso te limita, como limito a tus idiotas padres, al quererte a pesar de ser una inmundicia no pudieron sacar total provecho al arma, si no hubieran exterminado a toda la mierda en su momento, ¡SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES ESO ADAGIO, SOLO LOS DIOSES PUEDEN CASTIGAR, NO QUE TU SOLO ERES UN SUCIO INSECTO MORTAL, SI USAS ESO TE CAERÁ EL PEOR CASTIGO EL CUAL YO TE APLICARE COMO TU VERDUGO, SI ME LO DAS TE PODRÍA TENER PIEDAD MANDÁNDOTE SOLO AL SÉPTIMO CIRCULO DEL TÁRTARO!

-¡Si te llevo conmigo entonces con mucho gusto…!

-¡NO TERMINES ESA FRASE ADAGIO, RECOBRA EL SENTIDO COMÚN, SI CUMPLES ESO TAMBIÉN SE TE APAGARA LA LUZ QUE DIO STEEL! –Grito Aria poniéndose en pie lentamente, tosiendo con sangre, pero limpiándosela de inmediato. -¡RECUERDA HERMANA, TU VIDA YA NO SOLO TE PERTENECE A TI, TAMBIÉN LE PERTENECE A MI SOBRINA, INCLUSO DARKSTEEL DIO LA SUYA POR USTEDES, RESPETA SU SACRIFICIO PASTIZALES, NO SERIA JUSTO PARA LOS QUE AMAS CON TODA TU FUERZA QUE DESPERDICIES TU VIDA DE ESE MODO, AUN CUANDO SE PUEDA DESAPARECER A UNO DE LOS PEORES DEMONIOS DE TODA LA HISTORIA!

-Aria… ¡STEEL, MI LUZ… DISCÚLPENME! –Menciono llorando Adagio, con esto el haz de luz del arma se redujo a la mitad. -¡Yo no quiero desperdiciar el regalo de tu padre hijita, tampoco quiero abusar de ti, no pensé en ustedes, voy a protegerte hija hasta donde mis fuerzas me permitan, sin que compartías mi destino si este es fatal!

-Lo dicho, tú no eres capaz de usar esa cosa a todo su potencial. –Dijo Sonata Ker afilando sus garras. –Cuando te domino el odio que me tienes esa cosa obtuvo más poder, pero al disculparte con los inútiles su poder se redujo mucho, como tu raza de sirenas, esa arma se carga con la energía negativa, en su caso es con la del usuario, por ninguno de ustedes idealistas retrasados mentales podría usarla a toda su potencia, ¡EN CAMBIO YO SI, TE LO AGRADEZCO BRUJA GRITONA, POR ESO TE TENDRÉ PIEDAD Y TE MATARE CON ELLA, VOY AHORRARTE AÑOS DE TORTURA QUE QUISIERA DARTE, SON TAN AGRADECIDA Y GENEROSA!

-¡Carajo, esto es malo! –Dijo Adagio sirena, viendo que el haz se redujo, incluso se redujo más cuando se trató de calmar más. -¡Rayos, yo ya no puedo pensar tan negativamente por mi hija, Dusk tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de usar esto a todo su potencial, ni siquiera el alacrán o Collen, ya no tienen tanta magia oscura en ellos, ya que de siempre se preocuparon por alguien muy discretamente, mientras que esta cabrona solo pensaba en ella y como joder al resto!

-Es posible… que tu "imagen" pueda usarla mejor hermana. –Dijo Aria llegando al lado de Adagio. –No estoy segura que es lo que está ocurriendo realmente ya que no lo veo o escucho, pero sé que ella es… la Adagio Ker, y que nuestra hermana está aquí también, a lo mejor tu contraparte por ser… disculpa la palabra, un "monstruo" como esta Dusk, que mataba a los heridos de las batallas, a lo mejor esa fuerza negativa hace que el arma…

-No hermana, ella ya tiene el mismo problema, ya que al final de su vida se volvió la madre de muchos huérfanos, que tuvieron la suerte de conocerla. –Comento Adagio mientras que su versión de la tierra se tomó del brazo volteando a ver el suelo. –Y además ella sé que estuvo en una especie de purgatorio, ya pago por sus crímenes, si no ella no estuviera aquí como espíritu guardián.

-Discúlpame por decirte esto… a ambas, es que ya no se me ocurre nada para poder tener alguna esperanza…

-No Aria, trataste de ver como podías ayudarnos, era un consejo lógico al fin y al cabo. –Dijo Adagio sonriéndole a Aria, con esto el haz de luz se reduce más, pero las dos Adagio ya no lo ven con preocupación. -¡No lograras cosa usarnos para volvernos monstruos de nuevo, aun cuando no seas más grande que una navaja, yo te utilizo, no al revés, si con solo un haz del tamaño de un abrecartas herimos a esa ker mucho, con este rayo del tamaño de un kunai lo hartemos peor, Aria tu ve a sanar con tu canto curativo a las demás, para que puedan ayudarnos!

-¿Sabes Adagio? Esa aptitud tuya es la me tiene hasta la madre, a pesar de que realmente no eres una sucia humana representas muy bien a su sucio grupo… igual no solo son las mulas, si no también todos los que ustedes dicen que tienen conciencia y albedrio. –Menciono Sonata ker llevándose su mano al mentón, mientras le brillaban siniestramente los ojos. –Del grandioso odio pasaste a la tristeza, a sentirte culpable y de inmediato vuelves a estar decidida a enfrentarme, esa libertad… más bien libertinaje de poder cambiar sentimientos rápidamente es lo que los hace inferiores, ¡YO NO TENGO ESE PROBLEMA, LO ÚNICO QUE YO SIENTO ES QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTA, NADIE MERECE VIVIR, DESCANSAR O SER FELIZ, LO ÚNICO QUE USTEDES SE MERECEN GUSANOS ES EL SUFRIMIENTO PERPETUO, MIENTRAS YO ME BURLO EN DONDE AVIENTE SUS PUTREFACTOS CADÁVERES!

-¡Es cierto lo que dices Dusk, ya que ahora siento ira, desprecio, tristeza y mucha, mucha lastima por ti!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES SUCIA RAMERA, QUE SIENTES MAS LASTIMA POR MI QUE IRA Y DESPRECIO?!

-¡NO ESCUCHASTE MAL SONATA, AHORA YA SE PORQUE TE TENGO LASTIMA A PESAR DE QUE ERES UNA SUCIA BESTIA SIN ALMA, ERES UNA POBRE IDIOTA QUE SE DEJO DOMINAR POR TU MIEDO INTERIOR!

-¡¿ESTAS PENDEJA, CREES QUE YO, LA GRAN SONATA DUSK ME DEJO LLEVAR POR MIEDOS?! ¡YO NO LE TEMO A NADA, TAL VES A ESE APARATO PERO A NADA MAS!

-¡MENTIROSA, SI TU ME DICES QUE ME DEJO LLEVAR POR MI EMOCIONES LO QUE HACES TÚ ES PEOR, EL MIEDO QUE LES TENIAS A LOS DEMÁS DEGENERO EN DESPRECIO, Y ESTO PASO AL ODIO, Y TODO ESE PROCEDIMIENTO TE PUDRIÓ EL ALMA, GRACIAS A LA GRAN KELPIE PUDIMOS LLEGAR A MI HERMANITA CUANDO ESTABA AL PRINCIPIO DE ESE PROCESO, NO QUE TU ESTOY SEGURA QUE TE ALEJASTE DE TUS CONGÉNERES, ES TRISTE VER QUE A UNA POBRE NIÑA CON UNA ENFERMEDAD MENTAL SIN EL TRATAMIENTO ADECUADO SE TRANSFORMARA EN ESO QUE ERES AHORA, ES UNA PENA QUE YA NO SE PUEDA INCLUSO REZAR POR EL DESCANSO DE ESA PARTE DE TI, YA QUE AHORA TENGO LA SEGURIDAD QUE TU LA MATASTE, TU FUISTE REALMENTE TU PRIMERA VICTIMA!

-¡¿QUÉ MAMADAS ESTAS DICIENDO DAZZLE?!

-¡LO QUE ES DUSK, EN MI OPINIÓN LA PRIMERA VICTIMA DE UN LOCO PERVERSO ES EL O ELLA MISMAS, YA QUE SE ESFUERZA EN BORRAR LO POCO BUENO QUE TIENEN PARA SEGÚN USTEDES VOLVERSE FUERTES, ERROR, TAL VEZ PUEDAN HACER PODEROSOS FÍSICAMENTE, PERO MENTAL Y ESPIRITUALMENTE SON LOS SERES MAS DESPRECIABLES, BAJOS Y PATÉTICOS DE LA CREACIÓN, YA QUE HACER CRECER TUS SENTIMIENTOS NOBLES TE FORTALECE, NO AL REVÉS COMO ES TU CREENCIA, TU ESPÍRITU ES MUY DÉBIL, POR ESO CON LA NAVAJITA TE PUDE LASTIMAR MUCHO!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE MI ESPÍRITU ES UNA PILTRAFA PUTA SIRENA?¡! ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE UNA INMORTAL ES POR DEMÁS MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE EL PEQUEÑO HALO QUE TIENEN LAS BASURAS MORTALES, POR DECIRME ESA BLASFEMIA TE CASTIGARE CON LA PEOR TORTURA QUE JAMÁS SE ME HAYA OCURRIDO, SERÁS LA RESPONSABLE DE QUE TU BASTARDA SERA DESMEMBRADAS Y VIOLADA HASTA QUE ME HARTE DEL CUERPO DE ESE PUTO FETO!

-¡SI FUERAS INTELIGENTE NO ME AMENAZARÍAS ASÍ KER, YO COMO MADRE SI SOY CAPAZ DE TODO PARA PROTEGER A MI LUZ, Y TE VOY A MOSTRAR LA FURIA QUE PODEMOS TENER LAS MADRES QUE AMAMOS A NUESTROS HIJOS, ESO NOS DA UNA FUERZA INDESCRIPTIBLE, QUE AHORA DISFRUTARAS EN CARNE PROPIA!

-¡Y YO VOY AYUDAR A MI HERMANA SIRENA A DEFENDER A SU HIJA! –Señalo Adagio ángel preparándose para tocar su solo. -¡Tu ojete que matas a familias torturándolas como tu capricho, matando a un miembro primero para que los queden sufran más, miserable, tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido que solo disfrutas tú enferma, yo no tuve la bendición de tener un hijo de mi entrañas y por esa causa no voy a permitir que le quites esa alegría a nadie más, empezando con mi hermana, Adi tienes razón, TÚ ERES EL SER MAS PATÉTICO, COBARDE Y RASTRERO DE NO SE CUANTAS DIMENSIONES DUSK, NO ENTIENDO COMO EL ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN DE LA SONATA DE EQUESTRIA ES TAN DIFERENTE A TI, ELLA ES UNA INOCENTE Y TU UNA DEPRAVADA! –Entonces esta Adagio se entristece. –No es cierto… si lo se… Es nuestra culpa, de Aria, mía e incluso de la señora Nix… si hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que nuestras contrapartes contigo… tu enfermedad no te hubiera destruido tu alma… lo lamento pero ya no puedo solucionarlo de algún modo, no se puede recrear la piedra que tiene siglos que se erosiono, a tan grado que no quedo nada de la roca original, solo quedan despojos de tu alma inicial Dusk.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN SACAS PARLOTEOS INÚTILES ADAGIO MUERTA?! ¡Como ya lo mencione, la mierda que salen de sus bocas no hará que les tenga compasión, lo único que están buscando son pretextos para no odiarme, pero eso como lo demostré es contraproducente, el odio te da fuerza mientras que ustedes se hacen más débiles sabandijas!

-¡YO ANTES CREÍA ESO, PERO TUVE LA FORTUNA DE PODER CAMBIAR DE PARECER! –Gritaron unísonamente las Adagio, entonces las dos atacaron al mismo tiempo con ondas sónicas. -¡SUCIAS PERRAS! ¡¿CREEN QUE ATACANDO ASÍ VAN A HACER QUE ESE PAR DE ATAQUES VALGAN ALGO?! ¡AUNQUE TE PIQUEN DOS SUCIOS MOSQUITOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR A LA VEZ NO DEJA DE SER UNA HERIDA ÍNFIMA! -Dijo Sonata disparan su energía oscura para detener el ataque de sus rivales, el cual pudo detener e incluso empezar a rechazarlo. -¡JA, SI HUBIERA TENIDO ESTA FUERZA CUANDO ME DERROTARON A TODOS LOS BORRO DE LA EXISTENCIA, YA NO TIENEN COMPARACIÓN CONMIGO IDIOTAS, NADA LAS EXTERMINE VOY A BORRAR DE LA EXISTENCIA A TODA ESTA DIMENSIÓN EQUINA DE PORQUERÍA, BESTIAS COMO USTEDES NO DEBERÍAN EXISTIR NI EN LA IMAGINACIÓN DE UN ESQUIZOFRÉNICO, SERÁN CASTIGADOS CON EL OLVIDO ETERNO!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, TU SERÁS LA QUE SERA CASTIGADA! –Indico Adagio sirena estando exactamente al lado de ker, quien al estar disparando no tenía ninguna guardia. -¡De verdad no quisiera usar esto, pero no me dejas opción maldita, espero que mi niña y mi bebé me perdonen por este crimen!

-¡¿ADAGIO… COMO DEMONIOS…?! –Se pregunto la ker, cuando noto que la Adagio sirena que la ataco se transformó, era Aria Blaze. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?!

-¡Es tan solo un hechizo de intercambio de lugares súcubo! –Dijo Sunset siendo sostenida por Scootalo. -¡Mientras discutías con Adagio y su "hermana" Aria se acercó muy discretamente, entonces cuando disparaste me vio, y de inmediato supe que hacer gracias a lo que desprecias, la confianza de un en otro, Adagio sabía que Aria podía controlar su ataque, y Aria sabe que es su hermana la única que tiene la posibilidad de ganarte definitivamente!

-¡MÍSERAS TRAICIONERAS DEL INFIERNO….!

-¡¿AHORA TE VAS A QUEJAR SI ES JUSTO O NO?! ¡VETE A LA CHINGADA BRUJA, LITERALMENTE! –Entonces Adagio Sirena le atraviesa la daga en estomago a la ker, esta grita de dolor dejando de aplica su ataque, haciendo que las dos ondas sónicas la golpeen de lleno arrojándola contra el suelo, rebotando un par de veces. -¡Esto es solo si te atravesara un cuchillo, es hora de recortar lo que tengas por alma monstruo! – Entonces Adagio abrió sus alas para seguir a Sonata ker y continuar su tratamiento, cuando la oyó gritar en otra parte. -¡¿Quieres confundirme que estas en otra lugar, no bruja?! ¡No me engañaras, yo soy experta en el sonido! –Entonces Adagio se para en seco. –Un segundo… ese grito… si es muy parecido… pero tiene algo diferente… ¡Hermanita Sonata! –Entonces la sirena voltea hacia atrás, vio que Sonata Ángel quien estaba hincada se está sosteniendo con sus cascos en el mismo lugar donde ataco a la ker. -¡¿HERMANITA, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASO?!

-Tranquila Adi… yo estoy bien… solo fue un retortijón… tú continua con lo que estabas haciendo- solo fue una coincidencia que me doliera ahí en ese mismo momento…

-No lo creo… aquí hay algo más… me estas mintiendo… -Estaba analizando Adagio sirena la situación, cuando presintió que Sonata ker se iba a tele transportar a tras de ella, por instinto ataca con el arma, cuando la ker aparece recibe una apuñalada en su hombro izquierdo. -¡A MI YA NO ME SORPRENDE LOS OJETES QUE SE HACEN HUMO DUSK, ESCUCHO CUANDO EMPIEZAS A REGRESAR A ESTE PLANO, TENDRÁS QUE INTENTAR SORPRENDERME DE ALGÚN OTRO MODO!

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, DEGENERADA HIJA DE TU BASTARDA Y PERRA MADRE, JURO QUE CADA HERIDA QUE ME HAGAS SE LA VOY A HACER A CUALQUIERA DE LAS IDIOTAS QUE TE ACOMPAÑAN, PARA VER TU MÍSERA Y AUMENTARLA AL MÁXIMO!

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, TU NO LA ESCUCHES ADI, CONTINUA COMO VAS, QUE NADA TE IMPIDA QUE LA SIGAS DAÑANDO, POR MAS QUE SE VEA Y ESCUCHE COMO YO RECUERDA QUE ES UN MONSTRUO, Y QUE NO SE PUEDE INTENTAR REFORMARLA, YO SE QUE NO QUIERES SER UNA ASESINA, PERO HAY ATENUANTES, YO TE PERDONO ADI, NO TE GUARDO NINGÚN RENCOR AL DESEARME LA MUERTE, AHORA MENOS TE LO TENGO, DERRÓTALA DE UNA BUENA VEZ HERMANITA! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos Sonatas el mismo gemido de dolor al mismo volumen, Adagio en ese momento vio la herida espiritual que le acaba de hacer a la ker, y entonces giró a ver a su hermana, la cual tenía una herida, exactamente en el mismo lugar que la Sonata ker, incluso sangraban la misma cantidad, esto hace que la sirena se descomponga totalmente. -… Gran kelpie… no…

-Que… esperas Adi, tienes en tus casco a la ker… termínala de una buena…

-¡NO PUEDO HERMANA, ESTA MALDITA COSA TODO LO QUE LE HACE A ESTA MALDITA BRUJA AL MISMO TIEMPO TE LO HACE A TI! –Dijo Adagio sacando el arma del hombro de Sonata Ker, que con sus poderes se empezó a recuperar, igualmente se empezó a curar Sonata ángel sin que esta hiciera algo, comprobando su teoría desgraciadamente. -¡AHORA SE LA VERDADERA RAZÓN PORQUE TODOS SE UNIERON CONTRA MIS PADRES, ESTA MALDITA COSA NO SOLO DESTRUYE UNA SOLA ALMA, DESTRUYE TODAS LAS ALMAS DE ESE SER DE OTRAS REALIDADES, CON RAZÓN NUNCA VIMOS EN EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO ALGO PARECIDO AL PRIMER DRAGÓN LEGENDARIO A DIFERENCIA DE FAUST Y SUS HIJAS, ESTA COSA… ESTA COSA LO ELIMINO DE SU REALIDAD!

-Rayos, tu padres fueron de la sabandijas más admirables Adi, me hubiera encantado conocerlos, incluso los hubiera dejado vivir por ser tan diestros y siniestros armeros. –Dije Sonata ker empezando a sonreír mostrando los dientes con los ojos ensombrecidos, cuando se empezó a acercar a las dos hermanas. –Vamos Adagio, no seas cobarde, ¿No dijiste que me harías pedazos con tan magnifica arma? Aquí te espero, es más yo me acerco para que lo hagas.

-No… no… -Adagio se empezó a alejar de la ker completamente trastornada. –Aléjate… mi hermanita ya sufrió un infierno en vida por mí culpa y por ti… no quiero provocarle algo peor…

-Todas ustedes son unas pobres ingenuas retardadas Adagio, si yo estuviera en su situación de que si exterminando a uno de mi aliados puedo matar a uno de mis enemigos lo hago incluso hasta sin preguntar, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? total la dañada cerebral ya está muerta ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Es cierto Adi, no pienses en mí, no es necesario que siga existiendo, aunque desaparezca para siempre me iré sabiendo que esta… ente ya no hará cosas perversas y que recibirá el castigo que se merece! –Dijo Sonata ángel abrazando a Adagio llorando, pero resuelta y sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. -¡Realmente no me gustaría irme totalmente, pero si con eso puedo ayudarte a detener a Dusk, con mucha felicidad te lo permito, es más, ni siquiera tienes que pelear con ella para no arriesgar a tu luz! – Entonces Sonata se abre de cascos, para esperar un golpe sin guardia. -¡Elimíname, yo no me voy a mover, destrózame totalmente para que la ker no tenga ninguna oportunidad de retorno, incluso te facilitare más las cosas, imagina que soy ella después de que mato a Steel!

-¡¿CÓMO ME ESTA PIDIENDO ESO HERMANA?! –Gritó Adagio sirena quitándose el arma y arrojándola bien lejos de ellas dos. -¡SE QUE CUANDO ME ENOJE DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA DE BANDAS TE DESEE LO PEOR, Y LO PEOR ES QUE OCURRIÓ, POR ESO Y NO CUIDARTE BIEN NUNCA PUDISTE SER LA GRAN MUJER QUE SERIAS, YO TE ROBE TU FUTURO JUNTO CON ESTA MALDITA, Y A PESAR DE TODO NO ME TIENES ODIO, MAS BIEN AUMENTO EL CARIÑO QUE SIENTES POR MI, YA QUE CONTINUASTE CUIDÁNDOME, POR LO MENOS MERECES TENER UN DESCANSO TRANQUILO! ¡¿QUÉ TU PAGUES TAMBIÉN LOS PECADOS DE ESTA MALDITA SÚCUBO, ADEMÁS DE TUS PROPIAS FALTAS?! ¡NO ES JUSTO, Y YO NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE EJEMPLO SERIA PARA MI HIJA, QUE CASTIGUE A UN INOCENTE PARA PODER CASTIGAR A UN MONSTRUO, QUE PAGUE UNA JUSTA POR UNA PECADORA?! ¡ESO ES TAN RUIN, HIPÓCRITA Y ASQUEROSO QUE CON SOLO PENSARLO ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR, SI PUDIERA TE ABRAZARÍA SONATA, Y TE JURO QUE YA NO TE HARE MAS DAÑO, DISCÚLPAME!

-Adi… no deberías… si con mi sacrificio puedes detener a la ker…

-¡Ya Sonata, ya tome mi decisión, y estoy muy segura que todas nuestro amigos tomarían la misma, nunca sacrificaríamos a un uno de nuestros seres amados para detener al enemigo, es más si tuvieras que haber escogido algo así ni siquiera lo hubieras pensado, tú hermanita incluso hubieras roto…! ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDO ESE APARATO DEL TÁRTARO?!

-Bravo Adagio, eres tan apegada con la tarada muerta, y por esa lealtad y para agradecerte totalmente que no me quieres destrozarme ¡VOY A DESAPARECERTE! –Interrumpió Sonata ker la disertación de las sirenas, está la miraron y notaron con horror que ella ya tenía el arma en sus manos. -¡ES UNA PENA QUE NO PODRE ELIMINAR A MI CONTRAPARTE YA QUE NO QUIERO COMETER SUICIDIO, PERO ELIMINARE A LA DEMÁS BASURA UNA POR UNA, ME CONFORMARE AL SABER QUE ESTA MALDITA AL NO TENER EL CEREBRO EVOLUCIONADO VA A SUFRIR DE LO LINDO CUANDO SE ENCUENTRE SOLA EN EL ABISMO DEL MAS ALLÁ, YA QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA IRÉ AHÍ PARA EXTERMINAR A LAS SABANDIJAS MUERTAS, QUE DANDO YO COMO EL ÚNICO SER PARA SIEMPRE, ELLA PUEDE SUFRIR EN EL VACÍO INFINITO, ME GUSTARÍA DESAPARECERLA TAMBIÉN PERO CON ESO ME CONFORMO, HASTA NUNCA ADAGIO, TU Y TU BASTARDA NI SIQUIERA ALCANZARAN AL GUAJOLOTE EN EL INFIERNO, Y CON ESTO ESE MALDITO PAVO SUFRIRÁ AUN MAS DE QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO AHORA! –Entonces la ker se lanzó sobre Adagio Sirena para cortarle el al alma totalmente, esta estaba completamente paralizada por la impresión, Sonata ángel trato de cubrirla y que ella recibiera de lleno el ataque para que ambas desaparecieran, pero una gran llamarada naranja llego antes a interponerse, era Scootalo. -¡¿CONQUE TÚ QUIERES MORIRTE PRIMERO, EH LUCIÉRNAGA ESPANTOSA, QUIERES SACRIFICARTE POR ESTAS INÚTILES, PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HACES?!

-¡PORQUE YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ELIMINES A MADRE E HIJA, DESPUÉS QUE DE LE ROBASTE SU TERCERA PARTE!

-¡POBRE BOBALICONA, QUE PATÉTICA MANERA DE PENSAR! ¡¿SACRIFICARSE POR UNA DESGRACIADA Y SU FETO ASQUEROSO! –Se burló Sonata del sacrificio que haría Scoot. -¡TÚ ERES MUCHO MAS FUERTE Y ÚTIL QUE ESTE PAR Y AUN ASÍ VAS A TOMAR SU LUGAR, SU IDEALISMO DE LA FAMILIA ES LO QUE TE VA A CONDENAR A LA NADA! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS PERRA, TANTO TE URGE DESAPARECER TOTALMENTE?! ¡DEBERÍAS LARGARTE Y TRATAR DE VIVIR UNOS MOMENTOS MAS ANTES DE QUE TE PERSIGA COMO LA BESTIA QUE TODOS USTEDES SON!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, SI CON ESTO LOGRO QUE ADI Y SU HIJA PUEDAN COMPARTIR SU VIDA COMO SE DEBE CON MUCHO GUSTO HAGO ESTO Y MAS! –Entonces Scoot arde como un pequeño sol. -¡Y TAMPOCO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN ALMA INOCENTE PAGUE TUS CRÍMENES JUNTO A TI, POR LO MENOS VOY A QUEMARTE DE TAL MANERA QUE QUEDES DEFORMADA, COMO STEEL Y STING LO LOGRARON ANTES QUE YO!

-¡¿ENTONCES YA TE RESIGNASTE, CONFORMÁNDOTE CON DESGRACIAR MI FIGURA DIVINA, ADEMÁS DE SALVAR A ESE PAR INÚTIL, NO SUCIA GALLINA?! ¡POR MI PARTE NO HAY PROBLEMA PEGASO, YO NO DISCRIMINO A LA BASURA, TODOS POR IGUAL VAN A SUFRIR MI CASTIGO! –Entonces Sonata intenta acuchillar a Scoot con toda su fuerza, mientras esta arde totalmente, habiendo un resplandor muy fuerte, cuando este se disipo se vio que Sonata Ker solo estaba un poco chamuscada, ese fuego era para dejarla como pollo rostizado, pero a pesar de eso se le veía confundida y muy molesta, ya que Scootalo solo recibió un golpe podría decirse que "común", el arma sencillamente no brillo y por lo tanto no funciono. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! ¡Este aparato hacer uno momentos me hizo sufrir un martirio, y ahora solo me sirvió como manopla de hierro, y ni eso ya que el metal de esta cosa es muy blando!

-No lo sé… pero aun así me dolió… mucho… -Dijo Scoot cayéndose, perdiendo la transformación y empezando a perder el conocimiento. –Dinky sabelotodo… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener razón?... ya no puedo… -En ese momento la pegaso cae noqueada, pero Sunset Aparece a su lado, la toma ya que Sonata ker estaba tratando de averiguar que paso, la alicornio reaparece al lado de Adagio quien todavía no podía reaccionar. -¡ADI NO TE QUEDES ASÍ, NECESITAMOS TU APOYO PARA CUIDAR A SCOOT, Y TU MÍSERA PERRA PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ESTA VALIENTE JOVEN!

-¡Cállate Shimmer! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy pensando?! –Dijo Sonata tratando de encender el arma, sin ninguna clase de resultados. -¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO Y EL INFIERNO, ESTA MADRE DEBE TENER ALGÚN TIPO DE SEGURO POR ADN, SOLO LA FAMILIA DE LA PERCEBE DE ADAGIO PUEDE USARLA, CON RAZÓN ESA MALDITA ESCUINCLA CUATRO LÁMPARAS INDICO QUE ESTA BASTARDA SIRENA ERA LA ÚNICA QUE PODÍA DERROTARME, NO SE COMO PERO YA LO SABIA! –Entonces la arroja hacia el grupo de Sunset. -¡ME LLEVA, ES UNA GRAN ARMA PERO INÚTIL EN MIS GARRAS, TUS PADRES ADAGIO COMO DIJE FUERON PERVERSOS, Y NO LOS CULPO POR PONER ESA SEGURIDAD, YO HARÍA LO MISMO, YA DESPUÉS TRATARE DE ROMPER LOS SEGUROS, PERO AHORA LAS VOY A MATAR A LA ANTIGÜITA, PEOR PARA USTEDES!

-¡¿AHORA QUE RAYOS VAMOS A HACER SUNNY?! –Se preguntó completamente nerviosa Aria. -¡Dusk ya noqueo totalmente a Scoot sin esforzarse, esa cosa solo la puede usar Adi y ahora está en estado catatónico, y por lo que paso ya nunca la usaría, su imagen astral tiene el mismo rostro descompuesto, y si pudiéramos usarla ninguna de nosotras lo haría tampoco!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Dijo Sunset mordiéndose los labios. -¡¿Qué clase de sirenas eran los padres de Adagio, que rayos buscaban con eso, ser los únicos seres vivos?! ¡Pero ahora es lo menos importante rayos, lo importante es que debemos detener a Dusk!

-¡¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer Sunny?! ¡Scoot alcanzo la misma temperatura que tú y solo le quemo las cejas, y ya mi canto ya no la daña por robar los poderes de nuestras sombras!

-Haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo Aria, nada más. –Dijo Sunset objetivamente cerrando los ojos. –No podemos dejar que esta cosa vaya con alguno de nuestros compañeros y los ataque por el lomo, debemos dañarla de algún modo, ya lo hicimos antes y podemos hacerlo de nuevo por más inmortal que sea, y el ejemplo de eso es que la herida que le marco Darksteel y el veneno de Sting sigue dentro de su sistema, tan solo hay que encontrar el modo indicado para que nuestra magia haga lo mismo. –Entonces Sunset ve sonriendo tímidamente a Aria. –Mi amor llévate lejos a tu hermana y consigue ayuda, yo te daré todo el tiempo…

-Ya no digas tonterías Sunset. –Menciono Aria tapando la boca de su novia amablemente con su casco, con su mueca característica. -¿Tú crees que esta ker nos va dejar ir? Seguramente me seguiría para provocarte un gran dolor, igual lo haría si fueras tú la que se marchara, yo me voy a quedar contigo, voy a protegerte como tú quieres protegerme a mí. –Entonces Aria acaricia su testa con la de Sunset. –Estando las dos juntas tenemos más posibilidades de hacerle frente, además creo que nuestros compañeros se deben dar cuenta de la situación en la que estamos, seguramente cualquiera vendrán a ayudarnos, y con su fuerza extra podremos vencer a Sonata.

-Aria… a pesar de que tu forma de ser parece ser muy antipática, de verdad tú tienes mucha fe en tus amigos. –Entonces Sunset y Aria se dan un pequeño pero profundo beso, haciendo que Sonata Ker se vomitara de verdad, (¡Malditas levis, a pesar de todo todos los golpes que he recibido lo que me revolvió mi estómago fue su asqueroso beso!), entonces la pareja se queda viendo un segundo. -¿Estas segura Aria? Existe una gran posibilidad que seamos derrotadas definitivamente…

-Si caigo quiero caer junto con la persona… pony que más adoro. –Respondió Aria sonriendo como Sunset. –Además quiero proteger a mi hermana, a mi noble amiga que cayó protegiéndola y a nuestra sobrina, y dado que huir no es recomendable la única opción es pelear, esperando lo mejor de esto y que alguien pueda llegar a ayudarnos, yo tengo fe que alguien vendrá a apoyarnos.

-Para mí será un honor luchar a tu lado, a pesar de que pueda ser nuestra última lucha Aria. –Dijo Sunset abrazando a su pareja. –Ya te considero mi yegua, a pesar de no tener alguna ceremonia oficial…

-Igual yo te considero mi mujer… bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero. –Dijo Aria contestándole el abrazo a Sunset, ambas auras de las dos yeguas se hicieron muy brillantes, incomodando horrible a Sonata ker, al soltarse Aria va con Adagio quien no podía reaccionar. –Adi sé que lo que te ocurrió fue un gran impacto para ti, descuida nosotras las vamos a cuidar, despreocúpate, pero necesito que cuides un poco a Scootalo hasta que llegue la caballería… eso seguro debe ser un insulto racista aquí. –Dijo sonriendo un poco Aria. –Tú concéntrate en la defensa, ya no te intereses por esa cosa horrible que hicieron tus padres, pero no los odies, ya que ellos de verdad te protegieron y te amaron a su manera. –Entonces voltea a ver a la forma Astral de Adagio. –Mira amiga, sé que no te he tratado, y que hiciste cosas que nuestra hermana ni en pesadillas haría, pero si mi hermanita cree que te redimiste con eso me basta para confiar en ti, trata de hacer reaccionar a Adi, para que nos ayuden, y tu mi pequeña e inocente hermanita... –Al decir esto los ojos de Aria brillaron intensamente, como brillan los ojos de un ser angelical. -… Despreocúpate, detendremos a tu contraparte sin dañar tu hermosa alma, como Adi dijo, tienes todo el derecho de descansar, y no debes pagar las culpas de una maniática degenerada, tan solo requiero tu bendición para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Tú… siempre la has tenido Aria… hermana mía, todas ustedes tienen mis bendiciones. –Dijo Sonata Ángel llorando, en ese momento Aria se siente con una gran paz interior, igual la sintió Sunset, entonces ambas yeguas se toman del casco y van enfrente de la ker, quien gruñía con una sonrisa malsana. –Muy bien bruja, perdón por la demora, pero ahora Sunny y yo ya estamos preparadas para enfrentarte con todo, juro que por lo menos te vamos a romper varios huesos perrita.

-Saben que no pueden ganarme ustedes par de rameras y aun así me retan, ¿Cómo llaman esto los sucios mortales, determinación, tesón, voluntad? Cualquiera de estas palabras serviría, ¿pero saben cómo la llamo yo? R-E-T-R-A-S-O M-E-N-T-A-L. –Dijo burlonamente Sonata apareciendo dos sables gemelos oscuros en cada una de sus manos. –Van contra la lógica tortilleras, ya saben que todas no tienen la mínima posibilidad de escape, menos de enfrentarme y ganarme, está bien, creo que puedo darles un poco de respeto, ya que no soporto a ninguna de las dos las voy a matar a la vez, ¡LAS VOY A EMPALAR A AMBAS AL MISMO TIEMPO CON LA MISMA DAGA, PARA QUE CUANDO MUERAN LA OTRA SEA LA PRIMERA QUE LO VEA, Y DESPUÉS HACERME UNA BROCHETA CON USTEDES, LO ÚNICO QUE TODAVÍA NO SE ES A QUIEN VOY A TRAVESARLE SU LESBIANO CULO PRIMERO, PARA ATRAVESAR A LA OTRA POR SU IMPÍO HOCICO … YA SE, PRIMERO IRAS TU SHIMMER, YA MI ODIO POR ARIA ES SUPERIOR QUE EL TE TENGO POR TI, TAN SOLO ODIO MAS A LA CATATÓNICA DE ALLÁ CON SU BASTARDA, A ELLA SI LA VOY A TORTURAR PARA SIEMPRE NADA MAS LAS MATE A USTEDES Y A ESA HIJA DE LA RAMERA DE BABILONIA DE SCOOTALO!

-¡No si tenemos algo que decir y hacer al respecto Dusk! –Grito la pareja completamente sincronizada, Sunset hizo arder todos sus apéndices con un fuego dorado muy intenso, mientras que Aria hizo que muchas ondas sonoras la cubrieran totalmente, que hicieron que sus coletas se deshicieran, dejando ondular libremente su hermosa melena, provocándole envidia Sonata ker. -¡Pinche sirena pecadora, tú no puedes lograr la perfección como la mía, tu pecado de vanidad y tus blasfemias te condenaran a un abismo de sufrimiento eterno!

-¡SI LO QUE ERES TU ES LA PERFECCIÓN NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS ENTONCES QUERA SER PERFECTA JAMÁS! –Respondió Sunset mientras su melena empezó a ondular como un caliente y grandioso fuego. -¡Tan solo buscamos ser la mejores yeguas que podamos ser, siendo buenas con nuestros prójimos, para poder iluminar un poco cada vida que tenemos la suerte de cruzarse con nosotras, no que tú monstruo cada vida de los que tienen la muy mala fortuna de cruzarse contigo la haces sufrir un tormento infernal que no se merecen, ya que su único error fue que la vistes, ya que muchos ni siquiera te vieron a los agujeros negros sin fondo de tus espantosos ojos!

-Es que cometieron un imperdonable pecado… nacer- -Dijo con su pose de bobalicona Sonata ker. –Yo solo corrijo lo que ustedes parásitos corrompieron… ¡YEEEEARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

-¡YA ME TIENE HASTA LA MADRE QUE COPIES LOS GESTOS DE MI INOCENTE SONATA, KER DEL DEMONIO! –Señalo Aria dándole una gran coz al estómago de Sonata Ker, quien a pesar de no salir volando por el golpe se vio que le dolió bastante, ya sus mostraban una buena cantidad de venas. -¡JURO QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE BURLES DE SU PUREZA CON TUS PUTOS MOHINES VOY A HACERTE PAGAR AUNQUE MI VIDA SE VAYA EN ESO, MALDITA MISERABLE QUE NI SIQUIERA RESPETA A LOS MUERTOS, TÚ NO MERECES NINGÚN TRATO AMABLE, DE VERDAD DESEO QUE TU CASTIGO SEA ACORDE A TU MALDAD, SOLO DESAPARECERTE ES POCO ESCARMIENTO, NO SE CÓMO PERO LA JUSTICIA CAERÁ SOBRE TI Y ENTONCES DESEARAS MORIRTE!

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR ESTÚPIDA SIRENA, LA QUE VAN A SUPLICAR MORIRSE SON TODAS USTEDES, PERO ALARGARE SU AGONÍA HASTA QUE ME ABURRA DE SUS CARAS DE DOLOR, Y ESO ES DE MIS COSAS FAVORITAS, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA TENER VARIOS DÍAS CON LAS ENTRAÑAS POR FUERA!

-¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR, SUCIA OJETE? –Señalo Sunset apareciendo al lado de su pony especial y enfrente de Sonata ker, logrando separar a las antagonistas con una explosión mágica de fuego. -¡ESTO NO ES DE DONDE VIENES TÚ DESGRACIADA, EN ESTE LUGAR NACIMOS NOSOTRAS, TU SOLO ERES UN PARÁSITO CON MUCHA SUERTE QUE PUDO LLEGAR A ESTE REINO TAN LLENO DE MAGIA YA QUE EN TU MUNDO YA ESTARÍAS PARALITICA, PERO COMO A TODOS LOS DESGRACIADOS ESTAS NO TE PROTEGERÁ SIEMPRE, TE VA OCURRIR ALGO QUE SEGURAMENTE NI A NOSOTRAS QUE TE ODIAMOS TANTO NO VA A GUSTAR QUE TE OCURRA, DEMONIOS, INTENTA PARAR ESTO SONATA, TODAVÍA ESTAS A TIEMPO DE QUE TENGAS ALGO DE CLEMENCIA!

-¡Ya cállate Shimmer, me da tanto asco que sucias bastardas de cucarachas me tengan preocupación, A MI ME VALEN SUS EMOCIONES, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA SOY YO, TODO LO DEMÁS ES MENOS QUE LA MIERDA! –Aulló Sonata proyectando un rayo negro hacia la pareja, mientras que estas respondieron lanzando un ataque de lanzallamas y un huracán sónico para contraatacar a la ker.


	52. Adagio

**Capítulo LII.**

 **Adagio.**

Mientras Sunset Shimmer y Aria Blaze ya habían empezado a luchar con toda su alma contra la ker Sonata, su compañera Adagio tristemente había empezado a llorar, el arma que le costó tanto esfuerzo activar si dañó mucho al súcubo, pero al hacerlo lastimó al espíritu de su noble hermana, provocando que ya no quisiera usarla, no iba a destruir a un ángel piadoso para hacerlo con un demonio atroz, no podía creer la mala fortuna que seguía a su Sonata, pensaba que de nuevo ella le hizo algo horrible. –De nuevo estoy chillando, así no puedo servir y ayudar a Aria y a su novia, a pesar de todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí no puedo compensarlas un poco. –Entonces mira el arma, poniendo una mueca de repugnancia, enojo y tristeza. –Esta cosa… ¡¿Por qué mis padres la crearon, por qué quitar el descanso después de muerto, POR QUÉ NO SOLO DESTRUIR UN ALMA, SI ESO DE POR SI SOLO ES HORROROSO, TAMBIÉN DESTRUIR LAS CONTRAPARTES?! ¡SE QUE TENEMOS MUCHAS SEMEJANZAS, PERO LAS POCAS DIFERENCIAS QUE TIENEN LAS HACEN SERES DISTINTOS, MI HERMANITA YA SUFRIÓ MUCHO CÓMO PARA CASTIGARLA POR LOS DELITOS DE SU GEMELA MALVADA, SI ELIMINANDO A LA KER SE ELIMINA A MI HERMANITA ENTONCES NUNCA LO VOY A HACER, MIS PADRES ERAN UNO SERES MUY ENFERMOS, QUE NO LE TENÍAN RESPETO A NADA, SOLO PENSABAN EN ELLOS Y EN SU BENEFICIO, NUNCA PENSARON EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS MALDITOS EXPERIMENTOS!

-¿Sabes Adi? Yo creo que en ciertas cosas tienes mucha razón, pero en otras estas equivocada. –Indico Adagio ker tratando de ponerse como si abrazara a la sirena. –Mira, mis padres también eran unos brutos, las keres solo podemos ser hembras como las lamias, solo se necesita las semillas de los hombres… pero de algún modo mi madre se enamoró de mi papá, y por como hablas de los tuyos estoy segura que ellos se amaron igual, ya que nunca intentaron dañarse.

-¿Qué es lo quieres llegar con este parloteo ker?

-Para que recuerdes que tus padres, a pesar de ser malvados con los demás… entre ellos junto contigo se querían y protegían, como lo eran conmigo, por eso el aparato ese solo lo puedes manejar tú, incluso te podría afirmar que aunque Dusk lo pudiera usar tampoco te dañaría.

-Yupi, soy inmune a un arma que podría destruir todas las realidades. –Dijo muy sarcásticamente Adagio sirena. –Óyeme Adagio, de verdad yo sé que mis padres me querían a su manera, pero por más que el sentimiento era mutuo ya no puedo justificar las barbaridades que hicieron como antes, sé que la familia es muy importante, pero también debes respetar a los demás, si mis padres no querían que nuestra familia sufriera no debieron provocar el sufrimiento a otras, eso es ser demasiado hipócrita.

-Adi entiendo tu punto, pero ahora tu opinión de tus padres esta con la de la mayoría, que fueron malvadas sin un rastro de bondad, pero no es así, recuerda que tu especie de sirenas creían que solo provocando sentimientos negativos podían obtener poder, tu apenas descubriste que podías ser una gran sirena sin hacer eso tan cruel, solo se comportaban como depredadores en busca de alimento, era lógico que te enseñaran lo que ellos pensaban que estaba bien.

-Bien, le concedo lo que tu explicaste hermana, seguramente así eran tus padres, para una ker matar a un ser humano es como cuando un lobo caza a una tierna ovejita, como las sirenas de mi especie provocaban conflictos, pero tratar de justificar con esto la creación de este aparato simplemente no puedo hacerlo, puedo comprender, justificar y perdonar que una madre o padre e incluso ambos maten a quien intenta herir o peor a sus hijos, como le paso a Fluttershy y como yo lo haría… más bien ya hice, ¿pero destruir a otro ser, ya sea por conseguir sus tesoros o su puesto? ¡ESO YO NO LO COMPRENDO, INCLUSO CUANDO ERA UNA SIRENA MALDITA NO LO COMPRENDÍA, NO SE SI TU LO HARÁS YA QUE A DIFERENCIA MIA TU SI ASESINABAS, PERO YO CON MIS OTRAS HERMANAS TAN SOLO NOS CONFORMÁBAMOS CON LA ENERGÍA QUE PROVOCÁBAMOS CON NUESTRO CANTO, NO QUE MIS PADRES ROMPIERON UNA LÍNEA AL HACER ESTO!

-Adagio ahora te estás mintiendo, tratas de odiar a tus padres, por ser unos criminales. –Intervino Sonata ángel ya más recuperada de sus heridas espirituales. –Les tomaste mucho coraje en tan solo un momento por lo que me acaba de pasar, ¿verdad? Por favor no me mientas.

-¡Si hermana, de verdad me enfade con ellos al ver lo que te hizo esta cosa! –Dijo Adagio muy molesta. -¡Esta madre de haber tenido algún grabado diciendo para lo que servía no la uso, incluso contra otro demonio que no fuera tu gemela, ya que no sé si sus contrapartes todas sean culpables de algo!

-¿Y si tus padres tampoco sabían de lo que era capaz esta arma Adi? –Preguntó Adagio ker tomando la melena a su gemela. –Recuerda que muchas armas o inventos se crean sin querer mientras se busca otra cosa.

-¡No digas idioteces hermana, ellos buscaban hacer mucho daño, seguro ese era su objetivo…!

-¡ADAGIO YA DEJA DE REBUZNAR Y ESCÚCHANOS! –Gritó molesta Sonata ángel al ver que Adagio sirena buscaba pretextos para borrar el amor por sus padres, la sirena al escuchar la molestia de su hermana se queda callada y muy extrañada.-¡Bien, ahora solo escucha y no digas algo hasta que mi tutora y yo terminemos, pero respóndeme esto antes de empezar! ¡¿De verdad ya no quieres a tus padres, si tuvieras una oportunidad no lo abrazarías por un segundo con toda tu fuerza?!

-Sonata…yo… ¡ESTOY ENOJADA CON ELLOS, PERO AUN LOS QUIERO! –Dijo sinceramente Adagio. -¡Sé que eran malos con los demás, pero a mí me querían, incluso si los viera de nuevo le reclamaría el daño que te hizo esa cosa, pero es muy posible… no es un hecho que los perdonaría incondicionalmente, como perdone todo lo malo que hizo Steel, y lo que hizo mi contraparte, son los seres que me criaron y protegieron hasta la juventud, hasta que el maremoto me los quito, sin sus enseñanzas me habría muerto como les paso a varias crías después… Sonata discúlpame, de verdad no sabía que esta arma te podría dañar a pesar de no ser mi objetivo, papá, mamá discúlpeme en donde quieran que estén, ustedes obviamente no sabían que podía con esto dañar a una de mis mejores amigas y por ser una malagradecida, quería odiarlos por algo que paso hace unos minutos borrando los años en que hicieron muy feliz a pesar de todo!

-Bien, sé que eres sincera hermana, por eso yo lo seré contigo. –Entonces Sonata ángel aparece figuras blancas enfrente de su amiga, como una representación, Adagio de inmediato la considero representaciones de sus padres. –Ya puedes saber la verdad, a lo mejor con esto podrás entender mejor esta cosa, cierto, tu padres crearon esto para dañar, pero para conseguir energía negativa sin tener que cantar y hechizar a sus víctimas, se les paso el casco y no tenían idea de eso ya que en lugar de solo sacar la negatividad del alma la sacaban toda destruyéndola en el proceso, ya iban a hacer una prueba en una colonia de cangrejos cuando tú madre puso tu huevo…

-¡Por favor Sonata! ¡¿Me vas a decir que por tenerme mis padres no le desgraciaron la existencia esos crustáceos?!

-De hecho así fue Adi. –Continuo Sonata ker el relato. –Tu madre cuando la iban a probar en una centolla vio que su pareja e hijos lo fueron a recibir, a ella no sé por lo cercano de tu puesta tenía las hormonas alborotadas, le dio mucho sentimiento, ¿tenía derecho a desgraciar a una familia, queriendo lo mejor para la suya? Entonces convenció a tu padre de no probarla con familias ya que no sabían sus alcances, este discutió un poco pero entendió lo que ella sentía, por eso se fueron de ahí sin hacer nada a la familia de cangrejos.

-¡Eso es absurdo…! Espera, ahora que recuerdo cuando nosotros nos alimentamos nunca atacamos a familias, nos concentrábamos en amigos y parejas por supuestamente tener vínculos menos fuertes y por eso sacar más fácil la negatividad… Que bien, podemos quitar "Dañar a familias" de su lista de crímenes, entonces se decidieron a buscar a un ser solitario para probarla, y que mejor que un dragón para hacerlo, seres que se les conocía en esa época como seres muy negativos.

-Siempre pensando maquiavélicamente Adagio, pero te pregunto, ¿si tú ya tuvieras a tu hija en cascos, buscarías a la ker llevándola contigo? Si de por si lo que estás haciendo ahora es extremadamente peligroso a pesar de todas las defensas que tienes encima.

-¡Claro que si pudiera tener a mi luz segura en otra parte lo haría Sonata! ¡¿No ves que los demás vinieran con sus hijos, a excepción de Skydancer ya que es una yegua adulta?!

-Pues eso iban hacer tus padres, te dejaron cubierta en un islote desierto en una pequeña cueva, ya iban a irse cuando notaron una gran sombra sobre la circunferencia del sol, entonces bajo frente a ellos el primer señor dragón, gruñéndoles furiosamente, tu padres eran rudos, pero hasta ellos se espantaron al tener frente a ellos a tal titán, tu padre fue el primero que reacciono preguntando qué era lo que quería, ya que no quería iniciar un pleito que pudiera dañarte con algún golpe errado, pero el dragón tan solo lo ataco golpeándolo con su cola sin tratar de explicar algo, tu padre se fue a estrellar a la densa maleza, tu madre de inmediato fue con él y canto para cubrirse de fuego que les escupió el dragón, cuando tu padres se juntaron notaron un foso en el cual tu papá casi cae, lo vieron para saber cuan profundo era… y notaron un gran cantidad de tesoros ahí, en ese islote ese dragón guardaba su inútil basura, tus padres no tenían ni idea de eso ya que ese lugar estaba lejos de todo, lo encontraron de pura casualidad, ahora entendían porque el dragón estaba tan furioso, trataron de explicarles que no sabían que ese lugar era suyo, que creyeron que era una isla como las muchas que hay, que de inmediato se irían, que solo dejara que fueran por ti, que no le contarían nada a nadie, ya que los tesoros si lo pensamos bien a ninguna clase de sirena le es muy útil que digamos, pero el dragón estaba cegado por su codicia, egoísmo e ira, no podían hacerlo reaccionar para discutir como seres civilizados, los ataco de nuevo sin razonar, dado la gran fuerza negativa que despedía tus padres pudieron contenerlo, pero de todas formas tú sabes que la fuerza de un dragón aumenta también por su codicia e ira corrompiéndolo, y la verdad ni siquiera querían drenarlo, iban a usar esa fuerza para tomarte y escapar lo más rápido que le dieran sus aletas al océano profundo, pero el dragón impedía que huyeran, estaba decidido a matarlos, haciendo esa pelea un ejercicio inútil, Ya que más se enojaba el dragón tus padres absorbían más poder negativo, lo suficiente para esquivar pero no para pelear y ganar, estaban en ese impase cuando esa lagartija noto que tus padres trataban de ir adonde te dejaron, el dragón hizo una gran nube de humo para cubrirse, pero sabes que intentar quitar la vista a una sirena realmente no funciona ya que nosotras eco-localizamos, eso no confundió a tus padre logrando localizar al dragón e impidiendo que llegara a tu huevo, pero ese dragón era listo en algunos aspectos, no en balde era el líder, se cubrió sus oídos con una gran capa de lodo, de inmediato lanzo su fuego al cielo, para provocar una gran explosión, la cual por nuestro oído tan sensible le afecto horrible a tus padres, dejándolos al borde de un colapso nervioso, entonces el dragón se aprovechó de ese titubeo, descubrió tu huevo, entonces el maldito hizo algo nivel Sonata ker, porque tus padres invadieron su territorio debían pagar un precio, y que a él le encantaban los huevos… a la diabla, que con eso quedaban a casco, que se largaran mientras desayunaba, sé que varias sirenas de tu clase habrían ello eso tan bajo para sobrevivir… pero tus padres no, ya que sufrieron mucho para poder tenerte, no iban a dejar que un idiota te arrebatara de ellos, tal como tú tienes esa convicción con tu luz, sabían que no podrían ganarle ya que su negatividad lo fortalecía, tendrían que quitársela toda de golpe, ambos asintieron y tu papá se puso el arma logrando un aparecer una gran espada oscura, ese hijo de puta quería matar a su primogénita no nata, era obvio que la navaja se fuera a lo máximo, el dragón al ver eso se burló, no tenía ni idea que esa cosa era muy peligrosa como tus padres, dijo que tomaran sus vidas patéticas y que se fueran, entonces tu madre ataco directamente para distraerlo, pero el dragón no mostro misericordia, te intento tragar de inmediato para torturar a tus padres primero espiritual y después físicamente, a tu padre no le quedo opción, o eras tú o el, se lanzó completamente hirviendo en su coraje, esto hizo que el dragón se pusiera en guardia con él, lo cual tu madre aprovecho para tomarte, pero ya nada iba a detener a tu padre, ya estaban en el punto de no retorno, el dragón noto al final la energía extraña del arma preocupándose, pero ya era tarde, tu padre empezó a cortarlo como si fuera una segadora de pasto, el dragón siseaba de una manera horrible, ya que no solo sentía dolor físico, también espiritual, después de algunos segundos el señor dragón cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero no se le notaba daños físicos, tus padres pensaron que el arma dreno todo su poder mágico y que estaba exhausto, pero al ver después de unos minutos que el dragón solo respiraba se acercaron, entonces usando su poder para extraer energía negativa, notaron que ese dragón ya no sentía negatividad… ni otra cosa, su alma se desapareció, entonces al tratar de pensar que había ocurrido sintieron que pedazos de los sentimientos negativos del dragón flotaban por el aire para desvanecerse totalmente después, después de pensar un poco tus padres supieron que paso… el arma que crearon solo para robar un poco más de sentimientos negativos corto totalmente el alma de su víctima desapareciendo su ser para siempre.

-¿No estarás inventando esta historia para que yo no considere unos desgraciados a mis padres Sonata?

-Adi eres demasiado suspicaz, ¿realmente inventar algo como esto nos serviría en este momento? Además me conoces, soy muy mala imaginando historias, no podría ni imaginar el principio de esto y menos contarlo tan fácilmente, si se esto es porque quería ayudarte lo mejor posible, ahora déjame terminar, tus padres después de unos instantes dedujeron lo que ocurrió se pusieron muy preocupados, el objeto que crearon supuestamente para conseguir fuerza negativa sin tener que desgastarse ellos, desaparecía el alma de su víctima, eso no le servía de nada a ellos, no iban a destruir su fuente de alimentación, pero no se arrepintieron por usarla, ya que tenían que protegerte de cualquier manera posible, pero la subida de adrenalina que tuvieron al luchar se les bajo totalmente, con mucho esfuerzo tus padres se juntaron y se abrazaron, teniéndote a ti en medio con el cuidado necesario para no dañarte, sin decirse nada se durmieron por el cansancio, pero felices de que no te pasara nada, pero después de unas horas de reposar oyeron que alguien, o mejor dicho algunos llegaron a donde estaban, tus padres como las sirenas que eran de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, aunque tu madre lo hizo cubriéndote totalmente a ti, notaron que todos los reyes originales estaban frente a ellos, Faust, la gran kelpie, el padre de Tyrek, la reina Naga del paraje de las lamias, la joven princesa Novo junto con otra hipogrifo más joven, quizá era su hermana, Anansi la progenitora Aracne, y de otros que sinceramente no recuerdo sus nombres, pero eran la guardia del dragón, una draconequs, un yeti muy viejo y el Brigadier anabelchucky, que fue quien detecto el desbalance de que el aura de un soberano se desvaneció en el mana del lugar, obviamente vieron el cuerpo con algo más de muerte cerebral del dragón, entonces interrogaron a tus padres, pero como seres civilizados, a pesar de todo no los agredieron para nada, los dos pensaron en tratar de engañarlos muy al estilo sirena, pero tu padre noto que al hacer eso no sabría qué iba a pasarte a ti, ya podrían considerarlos seres muy peligrosos, le empezó a contar la verdad, tú madre de inmediato le reclamo discretamente, pero con tan solo verlo lo entendió, como él la entendió con la centollas, entonces le dijeron a los gobernantes lo mismo que te estoy platicando, que no sabían que el arma que crearon fuera tan diabólica y poderosa, que la usaron contra un ser que no quería escuchar razones ni suplicas de piedad, que la usaron para proteger a su huevo, que muchos habrían hecho lo mismo para proteger a su familia, los dragones se le acercaron amenazadoramente pareciendo querer revancha, tus padres ya se estaban decidiendo a usar el arma otra vez para defenderte, pero al verla mientras se abrazaban se detuvieron, a pesar de hacer eso para protegerte no les gustó nada eliminar a un ser de la existencia de ese modo, dijeron que se defenderían si los atacaban, pero que no te involucraran, que la gran kelpie te tomara y que llevara a un lugar seguro, que tú eras la razón de usar esa cosa, pero no la responsable, al terminar de hablar los dragones ya iban a exhalar fuego cuando todos los demás se interpusieron, ya que de verdad creyeron que solo se defendieron de una agresión, no había evidencia de que quisieran robarle sus tesoros y/o eliminarlo ya que a pesar de todo no huyeron del lugar, y si la había de que estaban defendiendo a su huevo, los líderes discutieron mucho con los dragones, era lógico que ellos quisieran revancha por la… no puedo llamarla muerte porque eso fue algo mucho peor, los hicieron comprender que lo que hicieron tus padres fue en legítima defensa de su descendencia, fue una mala combinación de eventos, pero de todos modos lo que hicieron fue horrible y se tenía que tener un castigo, en su caso fue el destierro de esa zona del océano, que es parte de del territorio dragón, que entregaran su arma a la raza a la que dañaron, que les harían un hechizo para que olvidaran como la construyeron y quien la resguardaría no solo por seguridad de los demás, también de ellos ya que algún demonio podría obligarlos a hacer un arsenal enorme de estas, pero no olvidando ese día, para que recordaran que cometieron un crimen espantoso ciertamente, pero que lo hicieron para defender a un inocente, tus padres al ver la misericordia que incluso esos dragones les tuvieron aceptaron la sentencia sin apelarla, pero fueron sinceros admitiendo que seguirían buscando energía negativa, la gran kelpie se entristeció pero dijo que entendía su situación, no puedes cambiar de golpe tus hábitos si no crees que puedes lograrlo, como no podían cambiar que los dragones fueran codiciosos o los ponys ingenuos, pero tenía la esperanza que alguna sirena de su tipo pudieran encontrar el camino de la redención y que su poder ya no dependiera de hacer hechicería mala y así revolucionar a su raza, tus padres no contestaron ese comentario, yo creo que en silencio desearon lo mismo, que dejaran de ser seres que se alimentan de negatividad, tu madre entrego el arma a quien sería la siguiente señora dragón, sintiéndose muy aliviada, ya después los hechiceros hicieron un hechizo muy poderoso de borrado de memoria, tus padres sabían que hicieron un arma atroz, pero no recordando cómo lo lograron, dando gracias por eso te tomaron y se fueron rápido, pero tranquila y alegremente de ahí.

-Eso explica porque mis padres me hablaban de esa cosa muy vagamente… ya que no recordaban todos los detalles, adema de que no querían que yo, una tonta intentara hacer algo así o ir por ella.-Menciono Adagio al saber cómo fue la primera vez que se usó el arma. –Lo que no me dijiste es como averiguaron que esto también daña otras versiones dimensionales de sus victima hermana.

-Es simple, porque no lo sabíamos… hasta ahora. –Indico Sonata Sirena rascándose la cabeza. –Como no había "espejos" en esas fechas, los primeros soberanos no tenían ni idea de ese alcance, al usarla tu hoy contra esa ker me di cuenta en propia persona de eso… si yo me hubiera quedado callada esa ker ya no existiría.

-¡Sonata, no digas idioteces, ya no me agrada que te comportes como una tonta, no lo eres! –Menciono Adagio regañando a su Sonata como cuando estaba viva. -¡No te hagas responsable de los crímenes de otros, aunque ese otro sea una versión enfermiza tuya, ya sufriste mucho por esa perra de cancerbero, descuida, ya no nos sirve esta arma, pero gracias a la luz a ella le sirve menos, ahora lo único que me queda es pelear como nuestras hermanas, con toda la determinación del mundo y esperando lo mejor, hoy se termina la vida de crímenes de esta ker de un modo u otro!

-¡Adagio no me grites así, si dije eso fue porque se me salió, pero si la versión tuya fuera la ojete…! Sin ofender.

-No me ofendo.

-¡Bien, si tú Adagio supieras que compartieras su destino no le avisarías a nadie, para que no se contuvieran ninguno de tus amigos!

-¡Es posible Sonata! Pero ahora ya no podría hacer eso. -Menciono Adagio sirena tocándose el vientre. -Mi vida ya no es mía totalmente, y aunque no lo parezca tú estás en la misma situación.

-¡Es cierto, de verdad ya piensas como madre Adi, ya no tratarías de hacer lo mismo que yo intente…! ¡¿Espera un segundo, como que yo estoy en la misma situación?! ¡Si yo ya no existo en el mundo de los vivos!

-Porque tú sigues viva, en cada uno de tus seres queridos sigues de una manera especial con nosotros. –Explico Adagio sirena sonriéndole a su Sonata. –Los buenos y porque no, los malos ratos que tuvimos lo atesoramos mucho, además todavía eres una gran yegua, sé que el ángel que cuido a la hija de Twi fuiste tú, no voy a permitir que inocentes pierdan a quien los cuida porque algo que se parece a ella sea una bestia, como te he dicho hasta cansarme, TÚ NO ERES RESPONSABLE DE SUS DELITOS, NO LOS QUIERAS PAGAR JUNTO CON ELLA.

-Tú hermana tiene razón Sonata, tú te responsabilizas de lo que hizo mi Sonata, desde que llegaste a nuestro lado. –Menciono Adagio Ker acariciando la testa de Sonata ángel. –Dime compañera, ¿sería justo que tu Adi, también pagara por mis culpas? Sé que hicieron cosas malas como separar amigos y familias, pero lo que yo hice fue mucho peor, yo las separaba eliminando a uno, Sé que era una especie de deber, pero al hacerlo lo disfrutaba, aunque después me daba algo que hacía que llorara según sin motivo, no sabía que era remordimiento y culpabilidad, y después tu contraparte me manipulo con mi codicia y gula para matar para conseguir más poder del que necesitaba, pase tanto siglos del lado equivocado, pero vi como la humanidad a pesar de todo progresaba, que muchos conseguían una fuerza que no comprendía al principio, después de mucho tiempo pude comprender… el amor, el amor de todos los tipos, fraternal, el de una pareja… el de los padres, el cual yo pude sentir un poco, ya que pude enfrentar a la bestia a pesar de ser débil, para cuidar a mis niños, ah, sí tan solo hubiera sabido cómo usarlo como Adi puede hacerlo, pero nunca pude obtener experiencia al tratar de vivir tranquila en el convento.

-Ja, es extraño, tú querías mi experiencia para obtener poder con las emociones, mientras yo quisiera tener tu experiencia para pelear casco a casco. –Señalo Adagio Sirena. –Steel si me enseño bastante el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero definitivamente una ker debe ser admirable al luchar, así por lo menos Dusk no tendría ventaja sobre mi cuando estamos peleando frente a frente.

-Eso es cierto, incluso creo que yo tengo más habilidad para pelear así que ella, por lo que me gano fue por su mugre inmortalidad y ser más fuerte antinaturalmente, como ella no puede usar su poder sónico como tú, solo que tiene más reservas en ella, ella solo grita tratando que la onda te dañe mucho sin hacer otra cosa diferente, no es nada creativa, no como tú que intentas hacer cosas diferentes con tu canto Adi.

-Esto es tristemente irónico, a cada una le falta lo que tiene la otra, si fueran un solo ser esta bruja ya habría sido derrotada. –Dijo Sonata ángel sonriendo sarcásticamente. –Y si yo fuera una con ella tendría el mismo problema psicológico de Pinkie, pero tal vez hubiera podido contener a mi lado malvado como lo logra ella, de verdad esa yegua y esa mujer son verdaderamente fuertes mentalmente hablando, ¿Cómo logra Pink estar tan balanceada?, casi tienen a dos almas unidas en una en un solo cuerpo.

-¿Dos almas… en un solo cuerpo? –Mencionaron unísonamente las dos Adagio mirándose entre sí. –Tal vez… pero por más que ataquemos sincronizada mente esa Dusk esquiva todo lo que le arrojamos…

-Y además yo no puedo pelear como es mi especialidad, sin magia, solo usando mis extremidades ya que ya no tengo cuerpo físico, podría intentar poseer a un dron como muchos espíritus lo hacen, pero no estaría acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, incluso si te poseyera a ti Adi, definitivamente no podría controlar tu cuerpo correctamente, nunca fui un caballo como tú tienes la experiencia de ser una humana, además de que no podría usar tu conocimiento profundo del sonido, podríamos intercambiar las conciencias pero ese pequeño lapso seguro la hiena esa se aprovecharía para dañarnos a ambas y a tu luz.

-¿Y si no fueran dos conciencias en este cuerpo… que fuera una sola, siendo las dos en una? –Se preguntó Adagio sirena, entonces volteo a ver el arma. -¿Y si esta cosa no solo separa… sino que también une…?

-¡Ah no, ya se para dónde quieres ir hermana! –Se interpuso Sonata ángel entre la ker y sirena, cubriendo al arma. -¡No sabemos si esta cosa pueda hacer esto, capaz que la destruye no solo a ambas, también a tu luz, y si de suerte pudiera hacer lo que dices no sabrías que resultaría, capaz que al unirse se vuelven locas, son parecidas pero no iguales, seria combinar jugo de naranja con de mandarina!

-¡Yo sé que tienes razón Sonata, que tenemos diferencias, pero tenemos más coincidencias! –Dijo Adagio sirena. -¡Sé que yo soy más ruda y mi contraparte más sensible, pero a ambas nos gusta la música, sé que en tenemos gusto parecidos en chicos, ya que yo me enamore de uno que se era pariente y muy parecido al hombre que le intereso, y tenemos dos muy fuertes… a ambas nos gustan mucho los niños, mi deseo es ser madre como ella lo consiguió, a pesar de no ser estos de su vientre, que queremos detener a ese demonio de una buena vez para que los niños ya lo les amenace su futuro!

-¡Pero Adi si haces eso… vas a sufrir por lo que yo hice, quieres hacer lo mismo que intento Sonata! –Menciono Adagio ker. -¡Vas a tener en tu conciencia todas mis pobres victimas que torture… tu no mereces eso, esos son mis pecados, tus crímenes son pequeñas travesuras comparados con los míos, no voy a permitir que una sirena honorable como tu sea corrompida con mis culpas, tu lograste salir del foso gracias a tus hermanas, hija y pareja, no tires eso, además no sabemos si eso está permitido…!

-¿Dime Adi, ya estando expiando tus culpas, ninguna de tu victimas te vio?

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-Porque si no te hubieran perdonado ellos tu no estarías en el lugar donde conociste a mi hermana. –Dijo Adagio sirena sonriendo inocentemente. –Los que entran a ese lugar yo pienso que te perdonaron ya que si tuvieran rencor no habrían entrado ahí, yo creo que purgaron esos sentimientos negativos y te perdonaron, incluso te perdonaron viéndote directamente, y que tu antes te disculpaste con ellos.

-¿C-c-cómo supiste eso?

-Tan solo fue imaginármelo un poco, ya que tu actuabas guiada por un instinto, no puedes culpar a un gato por comerse un canario, a pesar de como lo muestran en los dibujos animados, tardaste mucho en poder ganarle a ese reflejo, logrando conseguir porque no decirlo, un alma, un alma caritativa que cuido a muchos niños, y que estos correspondían tu cariño, apuesto que ellos cuando te alcanzaron no te reclamaron nada, ya que conocieron a un ángel que salió del capullo de un demonio, si no te hubieran perdonado tus victimas tu no estarías aquí, pero todavía hay alguien que no te ha perdonado… tu misma.

-¡¿Y COMO VOY A PERDONARME, SI HICE COSAS QUE INCLUSO EN UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR LA CENSURARÍAN?! ¡ESA CULPA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE CONTAMINE ADI, YA PENSAREMOS EN COMO COMBINAR NUESTRAS VENTAJAS SIN TENER QUE HACER TU IDEA!

-Me estas poniendo en un pedestal hermana, yo a diferencia tuya, que cumplías ordenes siguiendo tu instinto de ker, yo corrompía a mis víctimas siendo muy consciente de ello, valiéndome madres sus sentimientos y relaciones, y eso en mi opinión es matarlos en vida la que le quitaba pedazos de su alma, mandándolos prácticamente al tártaro en vida con mis acciones, yo sé que ni suplicando clemencia me la darían, y yo no la quiero tan fácil ahora, voy a tratar de ganarme ese perdón, para cuando se me ponga el sol me vaya con la satisfacción de que hice algo bueno, como te fuiste tú, aceptando el castigo por mis acciones, a pesar del destierro no la pase tan mal, solo sufrí de verdad cuando por mi maldita lengua a mi hermana…

-Ya Adagio, ya te había explicado…

-No hermanita… ya estoy bien, solo me ofusque unos segundos, solo dije eso por el enojo y la tristeza, y muy posiblemente siempre me va pasar. –Menciono Adagio sirena limpiándose las lágrimas, entonces le da el casco a su forma astral. -¿Ves que también tengo cola que me pisen Adi? Es muy posible que tu sufras por lo que hice yo, ya que no sé qué sea peor, asesinar de golpe o quitarte algo de tu alma y vivir así por años, es muy probable que las dos cosas sean del mismo nivel viéndolo de varios ángulos, yo sé amiga que no quisieras perder tu individualidad, igual yo lo dudo, pero es la única manera de ambas podamos enfrentar a Sonata con su nivel actual, recuerda que absorbió la fuerza de ese ritual, del poder mágico de los dos doppelgänger de Aria y Sunset, necesitaríamos la ayuda de Twilight o de Fluttershy para que combinaran su fuerza con la de Sunny y tener esperanza de poder enfrentarla, y no sabemos si tienen sus propios problemas, así que la mejor opción es esta, algo me dice que esta cosa puede tanto unir como separar, ya que le falta por abrir un seguro, que irónicamente no se ven tan difícil que incluso el primero, yo pensé que era para volverlo más fatal, pero ahora siento lo contrario, mis padres debieron ponerle algún proceso interno por si algún enemigo podía romperle los seguros y que lo usaran en su contra.

-Pero Adagio… lo pones de una manera muy detallada, que casi me convence. –Entonces Adagio ker le pone la mano sobre el vientre de la sirena. -¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu luz? Capaz que se junta con nuestras almas, y esta pequeña tiene derecho a tener una vida propia, no vivir las nuestras.

-Yo…no voy a permitir eso, yo la cuidare. –Dijo Sonata ángel volteando a ver el piso. –Ya ambas se decidieron a hacer eso tan peligroso por todos, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar a esta luz, ¿y saben que es lo peor? Que la pequeña es muy consciente de lo que está pasando, y por eso da su apoyo de mala gana, ¡y por eso dice que si esto falla as ninguna la va a perdonar, que ya no pudo conocer a su padre, por lo menos quiere conocer a su madre, no desea ser huérfana desde el vientre, así que si ocurre algo malo ella misma no sé cómo lo va impedir, como yo lo hare, así qué mejor será que no hagas que nos lamentemos Adagio Dazzle!

-Mi luz… me cuidas como yo lo hago, a pesar de que todavía no sobresales mucho. –Menciono Adagio sirena acariciando su vientre. –Y creo que lo haces desde que soy consciente de tu presencia, ¿Adi si me ayudas para que mi… nuestra pequeña pueda nacer sin preocupaciones de que tenga que enfrentar a un monstruo cuando crezca?

-… Está bien hermana, si estuviéramos invertidas en esta situación creo que llegaríamos a la misma conclusión. –Señalo Adagio ker tomando el casco de su contraparte. –Espero que después de esto nuestros espíritus se puedan separar, pero algo me dice que eso sea muy poco probable, por eso te pido que trates de mantener el ánimo y estar concentrada por todo lo horrible que vas a ver a través de mí, e intentare no borrar tus sentimientos que tienes hacia tus hermanas y Darksteel con los míos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que eso no pasara, al contrario, vamos a seguir teniendo los sentimientos intactos, ya que una no absorberá a la otra, nos pertenecerán a ambas, más bien nos vamos a volver un solo ser en armonía, a diferencia de lo que hizo Dusk con tus otras compañeras, que le robo trozos de sus almas para volverse más fuerte, y eso va a ser algo a nuestro favor, ya que nuestro poder se unirá porque queremos nosotras, mientras que lo suyo la mayor parte es tomado a la fuerza.

-Espero que no te equivoques, no vaya ser que nos volvamos locas y compliquemos más la situación… ¡Será mejor hacerlo rápido, ni Aria ni Sunset podrán sostener mucho la pelea por su factor curativo de Dusk, así podrán descansar y cuidar a esta pegaso, si tenemos suerte se podrán recuperar y podrán ayudarnos un poco!

-¡Está bien, como dije, abrir este seguro será rápido, Adi no dejes de tomarme, ya que pienso que será necesario, Sonata cuida a mi luz, que no intervenga en lo que va a pasar!

-¡Esta bien hermana, estoy abrazando a tu luz con toda mi fuerza! –Señalo Sonata ángel mientras tomaba una silueta de una pequeña hipogrifo con mucho trabajo, ya que el ser de luz quería proteger a su madre. -¡Carajo, esta pequeña se parece demasiado a sus dos padres, tiene un genio muy extremo… y está relinchando las peores leperadas que jamás oí, segurito va ser muy amiga de la segunda hija de Twi, vas a hacer muchos corajes con ella Adi, ya has lo que tienes que hacer, no voy a contener a tu hija por mucho tiempo, además de garras y pico tiene dientes, y es un sentimiento muy molesto que te muerdan a pesar de no tener cuerpo!

-¡Discúlpame Sonata, pero no es algo que yo no haría, también me pondría como loca para tratar de evitar que alguien que quiero hiciera algo peligroso… MUY BIEN ADI, YA ABRÍ EL SEGURO, SOLO ES MOVERLO AHORA, NADA MAS LO HAGA ESTO VA HACER ALGO! ¡¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE QUIERES HACER ESTO?! ¡TODAVÍA HAY CHANCE DE QUE PUEDAS CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, SI ES ASÍ PODREMOS PENSAR EN OTRA COSA RÁPIDO! -Entonces Adagio ker se quedó pensando un par de segundos, entonces tomo el otro casco de su contraparte con su mano libre, sonriendo discretamente. –Hazlo amiga.

-¡ENTONCES QUE LA GRAN KELPIE Y TODOS LOS SANTOS DEL CIELO NOS AYUDEN CON ESTO! –Dijo Adagio sirena encomendándose abriendo de golpe el seguro, no ocurriendo nada al momento. -¡CON LA CHINGADA, ESTO NO HIZO ABSOLUTAMENTE…! –Ya estaba quejándose cuando la caja levito con una luz dorada, diferente al haz rojo de la vez anterior, entonces el cuerpo de Adagio sirena cae sin sentido, pero su espirito levito al mismo nivel de la caja, al igual que su contraparte, entonces instintivamente sube su casco delantero derecho al nivel de su pecho. –Creo que ya es hora amiga…

-..Tienes razón Adi, ahora entiendo, todas las versiones de nosotras tienen un mismo origen. –Dijo Adagio ker haciendo los mismos movimientos que la sirena quedando su mano a casi nada de tocar el casco de esta. –Solo haremos nuestra conexión más fuerte de lo que ya es, a diferencia de Dusk que destruyó la suya con la de las demás.

-Entonces es hora… DE QUE NOS VOLVAMOS UNA. –Dijeron las dos sincronizada mente mientras sus apéndices delanteros se tocaron, formando un haz muy blanco de luz, al hacerlo se escucharon gritos de angustia y culpa, paso lo que temían, vieron las atrocidades que hicieron tanto una como la otra, pero después de dar un grito se escuchaban risas discretas, también compartieron sus buenos momentos, la sirena sintió el cariño de los huérfanos, y la ker sintió el cariño de una pareja, compartiendo ambas la esperanza de ser madres, con esto se vio solo una silueta humana con orejas de pony, su plumaje de sus grandes alas parecían ser pequeñas versiones de sus alas-aletas de sirena, dándole un toque muy distinguido a estas, ya no parecía una adolescente, parecía una mujer muy bien torneada de 24 años, su largo cabello parecía muy suave y sedoso, la mujer veía sus manos muy asombrada. -¿Conque así debería verse si una sirena y una ker no corruptas se fusionaran? no está mal, aunque es incómodo no tener ropa puesta. –Efectivamente la mujer estaba desnuda, pero realmente nadie lo noto, ya que a Sonata ángel y a su hija ni les importaba eso, entonces Adagio bajo junto con su Sonata y su hija. –Ya pequeña, ya ves que estoy bien, ahora deja de hacer berrinches y vuelve a tu lugar por favor, para que pueda protegerte y que haga mi trabajo. –Dijo maternalmente pero firme Adagio, entonces la pequeña hipogrifo hizo varios gestos con sus garras y alas, molestando algo a su madre. –Ay niña, te pareces a tu padre, después me reclamas todo lo que se te dé la gana, PERO EN ESTE INSTANTE ME VAS A OBEDECER SIN DECIRME NADA MÁS. –Dijo la mujer, entonces la pequeña va directamente al vientre de su madre noqueada. –Por lo menos eres obediente, pero lo haces de muy mala gana, tienes razón hermana, esta niña me va hacer ver mi suerte. –Entonces Adagio entra a su cuerpo, este brilla y ocurre un cambio acorde a su forma astral, sus alas cambiaron y crecieron su cola y melena, pero su estatura siguió siendo la misma. -¡¿En serio, a pesar de todo voy a ser más baja que Aria?! Bueno la verdad desde que alcanzamos la edad adulta de una ker ella se hizo más alta al año, supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea de nuevo, además de que seguramente tiene un mejor cuerpo que el mío.

-¡¿Adagio, eres tú?! –Se preguntó Sonata ángel al ver los cambios de sus compañeras. -¡No… la pregunta está mal formulada! ¡¿Qué Adagio eres tú, mi hermana mayor o mi maestra?!

-Ni soy ni una ni la otra, pero también soy ambas hermanita. –Indico Adagio. –Y creo que vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos de que sea de esa forma. –Dijo esto la sirena viendo que el aparato de sus padres estaba completamente quemado y roto. –Adi... tú ya no vas a…

-Tranquila hermana, recuerda que dije que la posibilidad de eso era muy grande, además creo que es lo mejor, esto era muy peligroso para que siguiera existiendo si le hubieran roto el seguro.

-¡¿Entonces ya no volverás a tus formas pasadas?!

-Sip, pero recuerdo todo de mi vidas pasadas… la agonía que provoque al matar a tantos humanos con mis garras… el sufrimiento y la alegría malsana al destruirle a los ponys su relaciones personales… el martirio que me provoco esa maldita de Dusk no una sino dos veces, intentando volverme su perra de ataque, como murió mi Steel en mis brazos, como supe al saber que te hizo esa maldita perra…

-¡Adi te advertí que podrías enloquecer por tener muchos recuerdos dolorosos!

-Pero no lo hice amiga, ¿sabes porque? Por los buenos momentos que pase gracias a ti y el resto de ustedes. –Dijo Adagio sonriendo discretamente cerrando los ojos. –El cariño que me dieron mis pequeños angelitos sin padres, por los buenos ratos que compartimos en el otro mundo Aria, tu y yo a pesar de ser desterradas por Starswirl y su grupo, por los últimos momentos que compartimos antes de que te fueras, pero también los buenos ratos que pasamos mientras te enseñaba, eso casi borra el vacío que tuve en el otro lado, y de Steel… bueno ya eres una adulta, ya sabes cómo los adultos compartimos buenos ratos si somos uno para el otro.

-Adagio… ahora no siento que esté hablando solo con mi hermana o mi maestra… siento que hablo con ambas… y que son la misma buena persona… pony… esto está muy raro, aun pensando en la situación en la que estamos.

-Pues desear y esperar la muerte de tus compañeros para robar su poder como parásito es del mismo nivel de rareza hermana… no es peor, ahora probemos si el poder que se decidió unir por voluntad propia puede enfrentar al que fue cientos de veces sustraído del cuerpo del dueño original, ahora veamos si puedo recuperar lo que es mío. –Entonces Adagio levanta un poco el vuelo, entonces tararea un poco, poniéndole un escudo sonoro a Scoot. –Lamento tenerte que dejar de cuidarte Scoot, pero necesito ir ayudar a mi hermana y a su novia, esa súcubo al tener su poderes ya puede defenderse de estos, dejándolas en una situación muy precaria.

-¡Pero Adi, no solo tiene los poderes de prácticamente todas las keres, es muy posible que por eliminarme tenga los poderes de una sirena, ya que desgraciadamente compartimos un lazo, mierda! ¡¿Por qué no se le paso mi estupidez también?!

-No se la pasaste porque TU NUNCA FUISTE ESTÚPIDA SONATA. –Señalo Adagio. –Eres inocente y un poco… bueno bastante infantil, pero te comportaste como una gran mujer muy madura cuando perdimos ese concurso idiota, las inmaduras fuimos Aria y sobre todo yo, insultarte y deseándote… mejor le paro o voy a ponerme a chillar de nuevo, lo que deberíamos agradecer ambas es que la pendejes de esta ker igual no se te paso, Sonata trata de hacer reaccionar a Scootalo, ya que ella admitió que puede escucharte, que intente transformarse no para luchar, sino para curarse, y que vuelva de inmediato a su forma inicial, nos servirá más su habilidad natural como acróbata que todo el fuego del sol mismo, su aumento de poder es contra producente en esta situación en particular. –Entonces ante que Sonata ángel pudiera cuestionar algo Adagio voló hacia la pelea, en la cual sus amigas no la estaban pasando bien, a pesar de atacar completamente sincronizadas Sonata ker podía contener los ataques con su sables de poder oscuro, la sirena volvió a separar su gema blanca cubriendo a ambas con estas, y canto formando estrellas sónicas que de inmediato arrojo como shurikens muy rápidos, que Sunset cubrió con su magia multicolor, volviéndolas saetas muy filosas, rápidas, grandes y llameantes. -¡ESTO NO LO PODRÁS ESQUIVAR JAMÁS KER, ESTE ATAQUE TIENE DIFERENTES PODERES, POR MAS QUE CANTES O AÚLLES NO VAS A PODERLO DETENERLO TODO, VAS A SENTIR COMO ALGO DE ESTO TE QUEBRARA COMO LA DESGRACIADA OJETE QUE ERES!

-¡¿CONQUE QUIERES APLICARME UN TRUQUITO PARECIDO A LO QUE HICIERON TÚ Y ESA PUTA DE SPARKLE, NO SHIMMER?! ¡DE VERDAD YA NO PIENSAS, SI ESTANDO A MI MININA CAPACIDAD ESO NO ME HIZO NADA, AHORA CON MI ´PODER COMPLETO Y EVOLUCIONADO NO ME VA HACER NI UN HORMIGUEO, PERO CREO QUE MEJOR SE LOS REGRESO PARA QUE LO SABOREEN USTEDES! –Usando sus espadas como bates Sonata ker desvía los ataques a toda velocidad regresándoselos a la pareja, pero Sunset y Aria pudieron defenderse bien, ya que conocían muy bien sus poderes y sus alcances. -¡MALDITAS, ES FRUSTRANTE QUE LOS PODERES QUE LES REBOTO NO LAS DAÑE, PERO ES CONVENIENTE DE CIERTO MODO, YA QUE TENDRÉ QUE DESTRIPARLAS CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!

-¡DEMONIOS, ESTA SITUACIÓN LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES EMPEORAR! –Relinchó Aria mordiéndose el hocico. -¡No solo asimilo nuestra magia, sino que parece ser que obtuvo otras habilidades, maneja esa sucios sables de luz como si fuera un espadachín veterano como Flutters y Jolt! ¡¿CÓMO DIANTRES PUDO LOGRARLO?! ¡NI TU NI YO SABEMOS ALGO DE ESGRIMA SUNSET!

-¡YA LO SE ARIA, NO SOY UNA TONTA PARA NO DARME CUENTA! –Señalo Sunset acomodándose la melena con un gesto de mucha preocupación. -¡Nunca había visto algo así ni en nuestro hogar o aquí, cuando un ser es corrompido como Twi, Daisy o Juniper las misma magia oscura le daba el conocimiento para poder usar esos poderes, pero eso no paso aquí, es como si usara la habilidad de alguien más, pero eso es absurdo!

-Shimmer de verdad eres una sabandija ignara, ¿Cómo una sucia y baja mortal podría entender mi divinidad? –Se burló Sonata mientras afilaba sus espadas. –Aunque debo admitir que gracias a que obtuve mi poder divino completo pude abrir la puerta a esto, por lo menos los insectos que consumí me sirvieron para algo, sus habilidades patéticas me sirven para enfrentarme a ustedes pedazos de mierda, ahora además de ser inmortal soy invencible, ¡YO VOY A SER LA ÚNICA DIVINIDAD, LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE EXISTIR, TODOS LOS DEMÁS DEBERÁN IRSE A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL ABISMO DEL OLVIDO, DONDE ME ENCARGARE QUE SUS ALMAS SEAN DESTRUIDAS, NI COMO ESPÍRITUS MALDECIDOS MERECEN EXISTIR! ¡¿AHORA A QUIEN MUTILO PRIMERO, A SHIMMER, CUYA ESTUPIDEZ HIZO QUE SE VOLVIERAS "AMIGA" DE LAS PERRAS QUE QUERÍA SEPARAR, O ARIA, CUYA TRAICIÓN DE NO VOLVERSE MI BESTIA PERSONAL ES UNA DE LAS PEORES BLASFEMIAS?! ¡CREO QUE ESTA SITUACIÓN LO MEJOR ES LA CLÁSICA TORTURA! ¡¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS A CUAL ME REFIERO NO ARIA?! –Al decir esto Sonata ker de nuevo imitas los gestos de Sonata sirena, enfureciendo a Aria quien empezó a gruñir, pero se contuvo al imaginar a que se refería la súcubo, esta al verlo continuo su acto, pero mostrando sus ojos vacíos malignos. -¡ASÍ ES ARIA, A AMBAS LAS VOY A ROMPER TODOS LOS HUESOS DE SUS ARTICULACIONES, A DESOLLARLAS VIVAS MIENTRAS ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA, PARA CÓRTALES TODAS SUS SUCIAS EXTREMIDADES AL FINAL! Pero también les hare algo que no les conté antes, pero creo que deben saber… ¡SU HERMANITA IDIOTA NO SE FUE VIRGEN DE ESTE MUNDO, QUE PENA QUE SU PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ SOLO SINTIÓ EL DOLOR QUE LE DIO UN PALO CUBIERTO DE PÚAS!

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA BESTIA SIN CORAZÓN DEGENERADA PUTA ENFERMA MAL PARIDA DEL DEMONIO MAS PERVERSO DE CUALQUIER DIMENSIÓN! –Gritó Aria completamente destrozada mentalmente, arrojándose hacia las ker completamente histérica y furiosa sin escuchar a Sunset. -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE… CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A QUITARLE LA INOCENCIA A UNA BUENA NIÑA DE ESE MODO?! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE A PESAR DE TODO ELLA NO TE ODIO, PERO YO PUEDO ODIARTE POR MI HERMANITA, TE VOY ARRANCARLA ESPINA Y ESA COSA QUE BOMBEA SANGRE A TU MALDITO Y PUTREFACTO CUERPO!

-¡NO ERA UNA NIÑA PENDEJA, ERA UNA RETRASADA MENTAL DE MAS DE MIL AÑOS! (¡CAÍSTE REDONDITA BLAZE, AHORA TE VOY A HACER LO MISMO QUE A ESA PUTA, PARA QUE TÚ Y SHIMMER SUFRAN ANTES DE QUE LAS LIQUIDE! ¡¿QUIEN LO DIRÍA?! ¡VOY A DISFRUTAR CON ESTAS SIRENAS DE LA MISMA PLACENTERA FORMA!) –Pensó Sonata ker preparándose para dañar a Aria, quien por el dolor de saber eso no estaba pensando bien, ya estando ambas a unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarse físicamente un canto religioso hace que de nuevo se separen, calmando a Aria y lastimando a Sonata, reconociendo ambas la energía de esto. -¡OTRA VEZ TU JODIDA PUTA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HERIRME CON TUS ALARIDOS, CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE HERIRME OTRA VEZ?!

-¡¿Aria, estas bien?! –Pregunto Adagio sin ponerle atención a la ker, esta al verse ignorada de nuevo se lanza para hacerle lo mismo a la que creía todavía una sirena, pero se chocó con un muro defensivo. -¡CON UNA… ESTO NO ME DETENDRÁ MUCHO TIEMPO PERRA! –Dijo Sonata viendo que se rompió la boca con el choque, pero seguía siendo ignorada para su trauma, mientras Adagio intentaba hacer que Aria la escuchara, pero esta seguía en su estado furioso. -¡MALDITA… MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA… NO SABES COMO TE ODIO… TUS MATAS INOCENTES SOLO PORQUE NUNCA LOS ENTENDISTE… ADEMÁS LES HACES LA PEORES TORTURAS SEXUALES DEPRAVADA… TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A… UGH!

-¡ARIA BLAZE, REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA BUENA VEZ! –Adagio le soltó una fuerte bofetada a Aria para hacerla reaccionar. -¡POR ESO NUESTRA HERMANA NO TE CONTO ESTO, YA QUE SABIA QUE REACCIONARIAS BASTANTE MAL, CARAJO YA VAN VARIAS VECES QUE DUSK QUE MANIPULA EL ODIO, NO SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ PARA CALMARTE, RAYOS SOY TU HERMANA, NO TU MADRE PARA CALMAR TUS PUTOS BERRINCHES, PARECE SER QUE ERES MUY APÁTICA PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, TE DEJAS LLEVAR MUY FÁCIL POR TU IRA, YO SE QUE UNA VIOLACIÓN ES HORRIBLE, Y MAS COMO LO HIZO ESTA MALDITA SÚCUBO ENFERMA, YO TAMBIÉN ME ENFURECÍ CUANDO LO VI, Y ME ENFURECÍ MAS CUANDO SONATA ME LO PLATICÓ MIENTRAS ME ABRAZABA MUY FUERTE MIENTRAS LLORABA, ELLA QUERÍA QUE SU PRIMERA VEZ FUERA ESPECIAL CON EL CHICO IDEAL AL QUE NUNCA SE LE PUDO DECLARAR, NO ESE MARTIRIO, PERO TU ARIA AUNQUE PUDIERAS HACÉRSELO EXACTAMENTE A DUSK IGUAL NO VA QUITAR ESO, LO QUE TENEMOS QUE LOGRAR ES QUE ELLA RESPONDA POR CADA UNA DE SUS VICTIMAS, PERO NO CON VENGANZA! ¡¿CREES QUE A ELLA LE IMPORTE QUE TU LE HAGAS LO MISMO?! ¡ESTA TAN ENFERMA Y COMO ES UNA CHINGADA INMORTAL QUE SEGURO LE GUSTARÍA, HAY LLEVARLA CON LA JUSTICIA VERDADERA, PARA QUE CADA UNA DE SUS VICTIMAS OBTENGA UNA RETRIBUCIÓN DE SUS CRÍMENES, Y QUE ELLA PAGUE TODO EN VIDA O EN LA OTRA, YA NI ME IMPORTA SI ES ETERNA, LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE ELLA SEA CASTIGADA!

-Pero… Adagio… ¿Por qué le pasaron cosas espantosas a inocentes como a Sonata, mientras que a malditos como Dusk se sacan prácticamente la lotería? ¡¿POR QUÉ SERES TAN NEGATIVOS HACEN LO QUE SE LES PEGUE LA GANA MIENTRAS UNA NIÑA QUE SE ARREPINTIÓ DE TODO LO MALO QUE HIZO NO PUDO TENER TAN SIQUIERA UN NOVIO?! ¡LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA, HASTA PARECE QUE BUSCAN QUE UNO SEA MALVADO, YA QUE NO HAY CASTIGO HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS!

-Aria sé que estas muy molesta, y por eso no piensas como deberías… pero yo sé que lo que dijiste ya no lo crees. –Menciono Adagio limpiando las lágrimas de Aria con uno de sus cascos. –No sé por qué existen seres tan malignos como esa ker, incluso hay seres malignos que son horribles bestias sin tener poderes, pero son una pequeña minoría, por eso sobresalen sus actos, si la mayoría fuéramos así las masacres ni las comentaríamos, ya que sería algo normal, por eso los actos simples y nobles no salen en las noticias, ya que son comunes, aunque deberían mostrarlos más para no decaiga la fe en los demás, que a pesar de todo lo malo lo bueno aunque no parezca tan sobresaliente es muy importante, ahora tranquilízate, ¿tú crees que a Sonata le gusta que te pongas así, crees que a Sunny le gusta verte rabiosa y deseando venganza a cualquier precio? Te puedo afirmar que no, ya que a mí tampoco, y por eso sé que es imposible que no odies a Dusk, pero que no te corrompa ese sentimiento, cuando esto te vuelva a ocurrir mejor piensa en los buenos momentos que has tenido, no solo con Sonata, también con Sunset y conmigo, eso no va a desaparecer el dolor pero lo hace mucho más llevadero, ¿me entiendes hermana menor?, ahora ve a ver a Scootalo, probablemente con tu poder de curación la puedas ayudar a reponerse un poco mejor.

-S-s-si Adi, ahora lo comprendo… -Dijo Aria llorando, pero ya más tranquila. –… es que a Sonatita ni siquiera pude consolarla como tú lo hiciste después de que le paso eso, ni siquiera le pude decir adiós, diciéndole que iría a un lugar mucho mejor con inocentes como ella… ¡Un momento Adagio! ¡¿Cómo que viste eso y que después la consolaste, si esa desgraciada…?!

-¡NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO PAR DE SIRENAS NAUSEABUNDAS, PERO SEGURO DEBEN TONTERÍAS SENTIMENTALES! –Aulló Sonata ker abriendo de a poco un agujero al escudo de Adagio, que increíblemente la seguía tirando a loco. -¡Este puto escudo hasta se parece al que la violada le enseño a las mulas y simias, pero no importa ya que estoy a punto de pasar, considérate afortunada Adagio, ya que tú y tu bastarda son un poco amenazadoras las voy a matar rápido, no como las otras que me divertirán como la retrasada de su hermana!

-Aria como te dije, concéntrate, los ladridos de una perra no lastiman como lo hacen sus mordidas. –Dijo Adagio sonriéndole a Aria, de inmediato se puso seria volteando a ver a Dusk. –Ya no caigas en provocaciones, tú has tenido suerte ya que esta no te ha podido dañar como lo hizo con mi propia hermana y conmigo misma, ya que me moleste cuando me mostro su cabeza segada, sé que es muy difícil pero trata de serenarte y no perder ese estado, ya que como se ha demostrado antes es la mejor manera de enfrentar a un demonio como este, y como esto nos una pelea contra un ser honorable necesito que tú, Sunny y Scoot cuando despierte nos ayudemos mutuamente para...

-¡PARA QUE A LAS TRES LAS MATE A LA VEZ, FREGADAS RAMERAS DE CELESTIA! –Gritó Sonata ker pasando al fin la defensa de Adagio, Aria se espantó pero su hermana solo puso un gesto molesto. -¡AHORA VEAMOS SI PUEDES SEGUIR IGNORÁNDOME DAZZLE CUANDO LE ATRAVIESE CON MIS GARRAS EL ESTÓMAGO DE LA CERDA DE ARIA! –Entonces Sonata hace su movimiento para destripar a Aria, pero Adagio hace un movimiento muy similar para defenderla, deteniendo la agresión totalmente, dejándola sin guardia a la ker, aprovechando para que Aria fuera rápidamente Con Scoot y Adagio cantar unas notas lastimándola, las heridas se le cerraron, pero le paso lo mismo que a Scootalo, sintió el dolor del ataque, el cual le rompió al momento varios huesos-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DAZZLE, NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS TAN FUERTE, SI ESTO ME HUBIERA PASADO EN LA TIERRA SIN MI FACTOR CURATIVO ME HUBIERAS DEFORMADO!

-Así concordaría tu aspecto físico con la de tu alma… espantosa y horrible aberración, maldita ker traidora. –Dijo Adagio a punto de rematarla con sus patas delanteras, Sonata apenas pudo quitarse antes que la sirena diera sus patadas, rompiendo totalmente el piso, las dos volaron para no caer al vacío. –Sonata no sé por qué demonios pero tienes mucha carisma, por eso convenciste a muchas de seguirte incluyéndome, nos prometiste una vida sin ser carroñeras, pero solo nos usaste para conseguir tus deseos enfermos, no respetaste a ninguna de nosotras cuando fuimos cayendo, es más dijiste que las débiles éramos basura, pero bien que le robaste su fuerza y conocimiento a la basura, tuve suerte, yo era una basura por solo traicionar a mis otras hermanas, era para tener un castigo acorde a eso después de morir, pero mis ángeles me protegieron, señora Nix no se puede oírme desde donde descansa, pero le pido mil disculpas, sé que es poco pero las compensare derrotando a esta malnacida, que la piedad que me tuvieron no la voy a desperdiciar, ahora sí puede guiarme para pelear un poco como usted lo hacía para enfrentar a esta ingrata de nuestro pueblo tendrá más agradecimiento que el que ya le tengo.

-¡Debes estar desesperada Adagio, hablar como si fueras a la pendeja que manipule! –Señalo burlándose Sonata. -¡Ya dije que a esa solo la use como se usa un lápiz, la afile hasta donde se pudo para que al final yo misma la rompiera, es más debería agradecerme que fue la última que destruí, si sirena, yo me considero responsable de todas las muertes de aliadas y enemigas de mi raza, pero a diferencia de ustedes estúpidas yo estoy muy orgullosa de ello, YA QUE DEMOSTRÉ QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE EXISTIR! ¡¿POR CIERTO, DONDE ESTA LA MONJITA, QUE ACASO A PESAR DE QUE TODAVÍA NO PUEDO HACERLE NADA OTRA VEZ YA ESCAPO COMO LA MISERABLE ALIMAÑA COBARDE QUE SIEMPRE FUE?!

-Tal vez sea una alimaña cobarde, pero eso es mejor que ser una maldita desquiciada que no quiso nunca ser una mejor persona, que se encerró en su egoísmo y salvajismo, lo mío se soluciona teniendo un poco de valor, pero lo tuyo ya no tiene remedio quien sabe desde cuándo, ja, ¿Sabes?, en serio te odio Dusk, pero ahora comprendo porque te tengo lastima, eres una pobre estúpida sin cerebro que siempre estará sola, sin que nadie te llore cuando te vayas, no sé como pero eres repugnante, patética y nada digna de compasión a la vez, hasta a Tyrek, Rabia y Dark Doll se le puede tener misericordia, pero a ti no, ¡POR ESO PUEDES BESARME EL FLANCO CABRONA, Y NI ESO MERECES NOCIVA ENFERMA SEXUAL Y VIOLENTA!

-¡TU TE BUSCASTE ESTO ADAGIO, SI TANTO QUIERES MORIRTE PRIMERO JUNTO CON TU MALDITA BASTARDA Y LA DEL GUAJOLOTE CON MUCHO GUSTO TE LO CUMPLO, CUANDO ESTÉS EN EL INFIERNO NO VAYAS A DECIR QUE NUNCA HICE NADA POR TI! –Al terminar de hablar Sonata dio un alarido que cimbra todo ese valle, derribando a todos que se encuentran en ese lugar mientras se tapaban las orejas, pareció que Adagio se fue a volar por recibir el impacto de frente. -¡¿SIGUES PENSANDO QUE MIS LADRIDOS NO PUEDEN HACER DAÑO, EH, SUCIA GATA SARNOSA DE ALCANTARILLA?! –Señalo Sonata ker viéndose satisfecha por romperle los tímpanos a Adagio, pero esta de golpe dejo de girar abriendo totalmente sus alas, notando ahora si el cambio de estas la ker, ya que se veían como varias aureolas entrelazadas totalmente con mucha armonía. -¡¿VOLVISTE A CAMBIAR, TU, VIL MONSTRUO…?! -Antes que pudiera terminar su frase Sonata, Adagio invoco sus garras sónicas, y haciendo un movimiento circular para esquivar cualquier contraataque le entierra la garra izquierda en el cuello a la ker. -¡Tú, degenerada hija de puta! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que esto no me va dañar?!

-Tal vez no te mate Dusk, pero sí sé que te duele como si de verdad fuera hacerlo, y lo sé desde que te hice exactamente este ataque mientras tú te pavoneabas en el convento amenazando a mis ángeles, pero a diferencia de esa ves que me sorprendiste al contraatacarme con toda tu fuerza, ¡AHORA PUEDO HACER ESTO! –Usando su poder sónico Adagio hace un estruendo muy armonioso de una gran campaña, que transfirió a la garra enterrada, haciendo que Sonata saliera despedida a toda velocidad por ese gran golpe, tuvo que usar todas las fuerzas de sus alas para detenerse, estaba sangrando bastante del cuello y de los oídos. -¡Desgraciada, sentí que moría con esto! ¡¿Cómo una chingada sirena llorona se le ocurrió hacer esto?! ¡Hasta siento que estoy peleando contra un batallón de keres que conoce como peleaban tu sucia raza…! –Entonces Sonata ker palideció y sudo muy frio. -… No es posible… -Entonces la ker noto que Adagio llevaba en su cuello sus collares diferentes, su diamante y su rosario. –Esto no puede ser… ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?! ¡No eres Adagio sirena, pero tampoco eres la Adagio ker! ¡¿Eres algún tipo de truco de Shimmer, estoy en algún tipo de alucinación?!

-¡Esto no es una alucinación Dusk, yo soy la gran Adagio Dazzle, y es hora que ya pagues tus innumerables crímenes, empezando por la traición a la señora Nix, por traicionarnos a todas las que te seguimos y creímos estúpidamente en ti, por matar cruelmente a mis hermana Aria y Sonata, por todos los inocentes a los que le diste la madre, y por robarle a mi hija a su padre!

-¡Cabrona desquiciada, hablas como si todo eso lo hubieras vivido, yo no he tenido el deleite de matar a tu estúpida Aria como lo hice con la pendeja que me consideraba su hermana, ver su rostro de sufrimiento no tuvo precio, y nunca olvidare su rostro, ya que lo conservó después de decapitarla!

-Y a mí tampoco ojete, fue la última vez que vi a mi hermana en este mundo, su rostro de desesperación y tristeza… pero te juro que eso no se va quedar así, igual Sonata puso un rostro triste, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que ninguna te odio como tu esperabas, estaban muy tristes por ti y tu no mereces eso, una mísera bruja que daña a quienes la querían sin esperar algo está bien condenada, pero súmale todos los demás crímenes que has realizado entonces el tiempo no va a alcanzar para que pagues maldita, pero por lo menos voy a ver como los crímenes que le hiciste a mi hermanas y a mi bebé no queden impunes.

-Mierda… -Entonces Sonata ker pudo entender que estaba ocurriendo. –¡Esa cosa que hicieron tus la puta de tu madre y su chulo no solo desarman almas, también las une, tú no eres una sola idiota, son las dos por el precio de una, eres ambas y a la vez eres un ser completamente distinto, por eso tus alas son tan diferentes, SON UNA COMBINACIÓN DE LAS ALETAS DE SIRENA Y LAS ALAS NO DE UNA KER, TUS ALAS SE PARECEN MUCHO A LAS ALAS DE NIX, PERO EN COLORES, NO EN NEGRO!

-Vaya, ya te diste cuenta, aun puedes pensar un poco monstruo, tienes razón, dos partes se fusionaron para volvernos un tercero con la sabiduría y las debilidades de ambas, pero gracias a la habilidad de una ahora ya se puede defender a la otra, ¡ya puedo atacar como ker…! –Entonces Adagio vuela y cae en picada dando una patada con su pata trasera izquierda, Sonata se mueve para esquivar pero Adagio como un halcón cambia la dirección de vuelo y la golpea de nuevo en el pecho. -¡… igual de sirena también! –Entonces no aparece una figura astral, aparecen dos, una era la sirena protectora y otra una ker humana, pero no se veía como bestia inhumana, más bien parecía un ángel con algunas características de un halcón en sus piernas, ambas tocaron con una guitarra y un bajo respectivamente , aplastándola con las poderosas ondas musicales, aventándola de nuevo hacia Adagio. -(Estúpida, no pudieron solas y se juntaron por, pero ni me interesa, ya que su destino es desaparecer…) ¡YEARGH! –Entonces la ker se choca de nuevo con un escudo. -¡Gracias que se combinaron mis dos habilidades conseguí una tercera, MAGIA REAL , YA ESCUCHO EL MANA AMBIENTAL, Y PUEDO CON ESO MANEJARLO, Y COMO YA TE DISTE CUENTA YO YA SE EL HECHIZO QUE SE LE DIO A TWILIGHT, POR ESO ROMPER MIS DEFENSAS TE VA COSTAR MUCHO MAS TRABAJO, YA QUE PUEDO VARIARLE EN CUESTIÓN DE UN PARPADEO SU LONGITUD DE ONDA, EVITANDO TÚ REACCIÓN KER!

-¡Y TE SIENTES SOÑADA PORQUE TIENES HABILIDADES DE DOS INSECTOS DIFERENTES! ¡¿NO DAZZLE?! –Indicó Sonata escupiendo y limpiándose su sangre que escupió y que le salió por la nariz. -¡PERO TE DIGO ESTO INFELIZ HIJA DE RAMERA, ES CIERTO QUE DOBLASTE TU FUERZA, PERO EL PODER Y HABILIDAD COMBINADAS DE DOS HORMIGAS NO DEJA DE SER UNA MIERDA, SUS PINCHES ATAQUE NO DEJAN DE SER UNOS PIQUETES DE MOSQUITOS!

-Pues cuando a mí me pican los mosquitos no sangró como tú lo haces, ¿Qué eres alérgica a mi… o estas tratando de creer tu putas mentiras Dusk, que estas tan loca que niegas la realidad?

-¡Tú miserable perra, no tienes ningún tipo de derecho para decirme loca, yo como tu superior entiendo mejor las cosas, una mula de mierda no puede pensar como una ker, que es una diosa!

-¿Qué no entiendes que yo soy la combinación de la ker y la sirena idiota, que no he sido completamente clara, que tengo que mostrártelo otra vez? –Adagio de nuevo ataca con sus garras haciendo los mismos movimientos que Sonata, esta se desaparece para contraatacar, pero ahora usando su radar Adagio la puede golpear en la mandíbula. -¡Tú siempre me despreciaste bruja! ¡¿Porque no fuiste sincera?! ¡Solo nos utilizaste Sonata, para conseguir nuestros poderes y dominar tu sola… ni sé que es lo que realmente quieres, ya que tú quieres matarnos a todos, depravada egoísta, todos tenemos el derecho a vivir, ya que es decisión de uno de hacerlo como se le pegue la gana, pero idiotas como tú le gusta ver morir a sus víctimas, te gusta ver el dolor ajeno, pero cuando lo sientes tú te pones histérica! ¡¿Qué no piensas que igual no nos gusta sentir eso, que derecho tienes para provocarlo y no que te lo hagan sentir a ti Sonata?! ¡Respóndeme!

-¡PORQUE UN SUCIO ANIMAL COMO TÚ NUNCA VA A PODER PENSAR O COMPARARSE CONMIGO ADAGIO, TU NO TIENES NI CEREBRO NI ALMA PARA RECLAMARME! ¡¿ACASO TU PENDEJA DE MIERDA LE EXPLICASTE A LOS IDIOTAS QUE MATASTE QUE NECESITABAS SU SANGRE PARA VIVIR, O MEJOR AUN, ACASO LE EXPLICAS A LOS SUCIOS FILETES PORQUE TE LOS COMES?!

-¡En el primer caso que tu comentas yo era la no pensaba bien, ya que era muy parecida a ti! –Respondió llorando muy arrepentida Adagio. -¡Y no es pretexto que así me enseñaron, si mi mamá quería mucho a mi papá a pesar de ser muy diferentes, que los perdiera de niña tampoco lo es, y sé que la señora Nix nos creó para acortar el sufrimiento de los soldados de la mejor manera que pudo, pero bien pudo hacer que los durmiéramos y así hacer su muerte lo más apacible, no que los desangramos sin que pudieran perder el conocimiento, tuvieron que pasar siglos para entender que porque nos veían como monstruos en lugar de seres superiores como tú nos dijiste, porque lo éramos, y si, sigo comiendo carne, pero yo estoy muy agradecida con esas criaturas ya que mi cuerpo de verdad lo necesita, no como cuando robaba energía negativas, eso sí podía evitarlo y lo sabía, no que lo hice hasta que las Rainbooms me hicieron el favor de romperme la gema! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Ese par de años a pesar de quejarme mucho desagradecidamente fueron dos de los años más tranquilos, y porque no decirlo, más felices de mi vida, a pesar de los trabajos degradantes que tuve, pero eso fue mi puta decisión y por eso ya no me quejo, pero tú… tú bestia ojete le diste en la madre al volver a mi chingada vida y al robársela a mi hermana menor, violaste y torturaste hasta la muerte a alguien que ni siquiera se pudo defender ya que la golpeaste por la espalda mezquina cobarde!

-¡¿ME ESTA COMPARANDO CON ESA RETARDADA Y ME ESTAS DICIENDO COBARDE, MUGROSA RAMERA…?!

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS BASTARDA, YO YA ESCUCHE TODA LA PORQUERÍA QUE VOMITASTE, AHORA ES TU TURNO DE QUE SEPAS LA REALIDAD, NO PUEDO COMPARARTE CON MI HERMANA YA QUE SON BIEN DIFERENTES, ES COMO QUERER COMPARAR LA LECHE CON PINTURA BLANCA, SE VEN IGUAL PERO POR DENTRO SON DIFERENTES, UNA TE ALIMENTA Y LA OTRA ES PURO VENENO, Y TÚ ERES EL VENENO, TÚ ASESINASTE A UNA CHICA QUE TÉCNICAMENTE ERAS TÚ! ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE IDIOTA SE HACE DAÑO A SI MISMA?! ¡YA ME CANSE DE TRATAR DE JUSTIFICARTE DUSK, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, TU SOLO ERES MALDAD, Y POR ESO TÚ NO PUEDES RECLAMARME MIS ACTOS MALVADOS, YO RESPONDÍ Y VOLVERÉ A RESPONDER CUANDO LLEGUE MI HORA DE NUEVO, PERO ANTE UN JUZGADO SUPERIOR E IMPARCIAL, NO CON UNA DEGENERADA PENDEJA QUE SU VISIÓN DE VIDA ES MUY CORTA Y MUY, MUY REPUGNANTE!

-¡MUGROSA BESTIA RETORCIDA, TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO NI DE RESPIRAR MI MISMO AIRE, MUCHO MENOS DE GRITARME Y REGAÑARME, TE ESTAS BUSCANDO QUE YO USE TODO MI PODER SOBRE TI, VAS A SENTIR TODO EL ODIO Y TRISTEZA QUE COSECHADO DURANTE TANTAS LUNAS! –Entonces Sonata aparece de nuevo sus sables oscuros. -¡FELICITACIONES ADAGIO, SENTIRÍAS POR PRIMERA VEZ Y DE NUEVO MI AUMENTO DE FUERZA, Y AHORA QUE ESTOY PERFECCIONADA SERA PEOR QUE LA OTRA VEZ, YA QUE AHORA TENGO EL CONOCIMIENTO PARA USAR LA ENERGÍA QUE USTEDES PATÉTICOS TUVIERON LA SUERTE DE TENER, LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE TENER CONOCIMIENTO SOY YO, NO ANIMALES COMO USTEDES!

-¡Ahora comprendo, por eso te volviste tan buena con esos sables y seguramente con otras cosas! –Menciono Adagio apareciendo garras sónicas que aparentaban ser como las que tenía siendo una ker en sus cascos delanteros, moviéndolas como si fueran parte de su cuerpo real. -¡Antes solo podías ocupar la fuerza que le robabas a nuestras hermanas fallecidas, pero al aumentar tu poder al absorber la magia de las copias oscuras de Sunset y Aria, pudiste romper un límite, ahora puedes usar el conocimiento de quienes le robaste su poder y vida, esos sables eran la especialidad de Farfalla Vendetta, quien murió en Britania!

-¡incluso tu cerebro duplico tu casi nula capacidad de pensar Adagio! –Dijo Sonata mostrando un rostro esquizofrénico, burlón y diabólico. -¡ASÍ ES ADAGIO, YA NO TENGO ESA LIMITACIÓN, NO SOLO SU PODER ES MÍO, TAMBIÉN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, ME HABRÍA GUSTA VER A TODAS COMPORTÁNDOSE COMO LOS ANIMALES QUE SON, INCLUSO TENGO OTRA COSITAS, CORTESÍA TUYA! –La ker transformo su sable de la garra derecha en unas muy afiladas y completamente articuladas. -¡RECUERDA QUE YA TE MATE UNA VEZ, Y POR LO CONSIGUIENTE TENGO TUS CONOCIMIENTOS, AL MENOS LO QUE TENÍAS HASTA ESE MOMENTO, PUEDO USAR MI GARRAS CON PRECISIÓN MILIMÉTRICA COMO TÚ, ESTOS PODERES Y CONOCIMIENTOS ESTÁN DONDE CORRESPONDEN, EN UNA DIOSA, CUYO TRABAJO SERÁ HACER PAGAR A LOS SERES VIVOS POR SUS PECADOS, QUE CONTAMINAN LA REALIDAD!

-¡YA ESTUVO SUAVE, ERES PEOR QUE EL MISMO TYREK, VOY A EVITAR QUE SIGAS USANDO ESA FUERZA Y CONOCIMIENTO QUE ROBASTE!

-¡OTRO DISCURSITO DE MORALINA, ESCUCHA FENÓMENO! ¡¿EN QUE SE DIFERENCIA DE LO QUE TU HICISTE?! ¡TAMBIÉN TIENES CONOCIMIENTOS QUE NO SON TUYOS, Y LOS USAS COMO SI NADA, TU ESTAS COMETIENDO UN GRAVE PECADO POR ESO, A DIFERENCIA MIA QUE SOY UNA DIOSA, Y POR ESO HAGO LO QUE SE ME HINCHE LA GANA!

-¡ESTAS MUY ERRADA SUCIA LOCA, MI PARTE SIRENA Y MI PARTE KER DECIDIERON CADA UNA POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD UNIRSE EN MI, NO QUE TU ROBASTE CON TU ASQUEROSO COLLAR LA ESENCIA DE TODO NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE COMPARTIR Y SUBSTRAER?! ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA, CLARO QUE NO LO SABES, Y SI LO SABES TE VALE MADRES MALDITA PILTRAFA!

-¡INFELIZ OJETE, NO SE COMO PERO TODO MI ODIO HACIA TI CRECE MAS Y MAS, Y PENSÉ QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE, ERES UNA SUCIA VACA QUE LE RECLAMA A SU GANADERO SU DESTINO! –Señalo Sonata lanzando hacia Adagio un rayo de fuegos oscuro, quien se preparó para intentar encontrar su vibración interna para apagarlo y contraatacar, pero no fue necesario, un rayo de fuego rojo-amarillo choca con la magia negra y ambos se extinguen. -¡CARAJO DEL INFIERNO, YA TE DECIDISTE A VOLVER A AGREDIRME CABEZA DE TOCINETA!

-¡Discúlpame por no atenderte buitre, pero la verdad estaba muy confundida por lo que hizo mi amiga Adagio! –Dijo Sunset llegando al lado de Adagio. -¡Ella tiene razón en lo que dijo, a pesar de que te robaste la fuerza de tu raza, esta no es tuya realmente, a diferencia de Adi que compartió todo, incluso su vida y sufrimiento!

-¡¿ENTONCES LE GUSTA COMPARTIR EL DOLOR?! ¡Esto para mi es lo mejor, entonces toda la basura que he castigado debería agradecerme, por darles el mayor placer para masoquistas que sintieron antes de irse al infierno!

-¡Ya basta que manipules lo que te decimos, demente malvada! –Ahora es Aria quien se recupera y se pone al lado de sus amigas. -¡¿Qué clase de pendeja cree que todas sus víctimas le agradecen por ser asesinadas?! ¡Es más te puedo asegurar que ninguna de ellas lo ve así, tu solo justificas tus ansias de matar con cualquier pretexto, te crees muy listilla Dusk, pero cuando uno tiene la desdicha de conocerte un poco más averiguamos que tú eres LA MAS GRANDE IDIOTA DE LA HISTORIA, PORQUE SI FUERAS LA MITAD DE SABIA QUE TU CREES QUE ERES TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA QUE TU VIDA HA SIDO MUY VANA, YA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE TE CONSIDERA DIVINA ERES TÚ, PARA LOS DEMÁS ERES TAN SOLO UNA BRUTA BRUJA ASESINA CON ALGO DE FORTUNA!

-¡Porque rebuznas tanto burra patética, ya les explique que su ínfima capacidad mental no tiene comparación con la mía, ustedes nunca van a comprender mis pensamientos trio de imbéciles!

-¡Si ya me di cuenta… nunca vamos a comprenderte porque tu solo vez LA REALIDAD QUE CREASTE DESQUICIADA, INCREÍBLEMENTE ME DAS LO MISMO QUE SIENTE ADI POR TI, AL MISMO TIEMPO NO SE CÓMO ME CAUSAS LASTIMA, REPUGNANCIA Y ABORRECIMIENTO! –Mencionó Aria, logrando que Sonata ker gruñera amenazadora mente sin poder responderle, aprovechando esto Aria comenta algo a su novia y hermana. –Chicas Scoot está muy mal, si pude curarla un poco pero no pude despertarla con mi canto, no sé qué más hacer, debemos encontrar a Dinky o alguien que tenga mejor conocimiento médico que nosotras, no vaya ser que la perdamos como a Apple Jack.

-No te preocupes hermana, no se nota pero esto es bueno para Scootalo. –Dijo Adagio sin preocuparse mucho. –Ella ya es dueña de ese fuego sagrado como Sunset, ese calor la está curando desde adentro como lo hace con los fénix, y estos al menos en la tierra para curarse mejor se duermen, ya cuando están en mejores condiciones se despiertan, eso le pasa a nuestra joven amiga, aunque no estaría mal si Dinky la revisara, y no te pongas a sufrir por AJ, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer como cualquiera de nosotras, y no podemos asegurar que si está o no, aquí las energías son muy caóticas, sabemos que Scoot está viva pero no emana su aura, no sabemos si la vaquera está en la misma situación, y si estuviera… creo que buscaría la manera de seguir aquí para intentar de un modo u otro ayudar, como lo hace nuestra hermanita.

-Hablando de algo relacionado Adi…vi que el aparato ese de tus padres está roto… tu… ustedes ya no volverán a ser como antes… ya no serás mi hermana mayor…

-Aria no digas tonterías… es cierto que ahora soy la Adagio que tuvo la mala suerte de tener a esta Sonata desde el inicio… pero también soy tu hermana, la Adagio que tuvo la buena suerte de conseguir a dos buenas hermanas menores cuando perdimos todas a nuestros padres, mis sentimientos hacia ustedes dos no han cambiado a pesar de la sirena y la ker se fusionaron en mí, ningún sentimiento cubrió a otro, de verdad que las experiencias de las dos vidas de verdad creo… no, de verdad las viví, por eso te digo esto, Aria ker a pesar de ser un demonio como yo no es tan apática como tú, le gusta mucho sonreír, por eso nuestra Sonata se lleva muy bien con ella, son como niñas juguetonas, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera a ti, al contrario, tu eres su mejor amiga, su caracteres diferentes se complementaban, es una pena que por dejarnos llevar por nuestra codicia no nos diéramos cuenta de esos pequeños e importantes detalles, no digo que te vuelvas tan relajada como tu contraparte, pero inténtalo un poco más, que cuando alguien piense en ti que te recuerden con tu pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, no con tú gesto apático, eso te arruina mucho tu bello rostro.

-¿Dime Adi, sabes cómo murieron los padres de mi otra mitad?

-Pues tu madre murió defendiendo a tu padre de una estúpida turba, pero Aria ker ya era una adulta, y tu padre murió ya mucho mayor en sus brazos, en completa paz, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… quería saber porque dices que le gusta sonreír, y ya se la respuesta, ella tuvo su compañía en la parte importante de su vida. –Dijo Aria sonriendo tímidamente mientras le salía una lágrima. –Y se comportaban como los míos, cualquiera hubiera defendido al otro sin importar que, y si uno de ellos hubiera seguido vivo me habría vuelto a enseñar a sonreír pronto… no que apenas lo recordé… aunque es solo una suposición.

-¡PUES ESTO NO VA SER UN SUPUESTO, TRIO DE ESTÚPIDAS, LAS VOY A MATAR A TODAS PARA QUE VEAN A TODOS LOS MUERTOS QUE QUIERAN EN EL ABISMO! –Bramó Sonata ker lanzando un rayo oscuro enorme sobre sus enemigas, la plática de Adagio y Aria parecía que le hizo un daño terrible. -¡USTEDES SON LOS SERES QUE TIENEN LA EXISTENCIA MAS VACÍA, HABLANDO CURSILERÍAS Y CONFORMÁNDOSE CON ESO, NUNCA ENTENDERÁN EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE LA ALEGRÍA, YA QUE COMO LOS ANIMALES QUE SON NO PUEDEN RAZONAR, LO ÚNICO QUE TIENEN DERECHO A SENTIR ES LA ANGUSTIA Y HORROR DE LA MUERTE, DEBERÍAN AGRADECERME QUE LES DOY MI VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN, PERO SON TAN IGNORANTES QUE TRATAN DE CONVENCERSE QUE MERECEN VIVIR, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NADA MAS DEBERÍAN ESPERAR A QUE YO LAS MATE Y DISFRUTAR ESE DOLOR!

-¡NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO VA A DISFRUTAR QUE LO MATEN CON UNA TORTURA PARA SATISFACER A OTRO LOCO, NO TODOS SOMOS DE TU CALAÑA KER! –Gritó una yegua haciendo que Sonata se detuviera, cuando un gran tornado la golpea desde abajo, pero no solo fue eso, varios pedazos enormes de escombros volaron con ese viento, prácticamente haciéndolos proyectiles de gran tamaño, y todos hicieron blanco en la ker, después del último bloque que le pego Sonata vio quien realizo ese ataque, Scootalo. -¡¿A ti gusto esto, eh enferma, y sabes algo?! ¡Los seres que más me dan asco son los enfermos sexuales, que destruyen sistemáticamente a su víctimas, felicitaciones, le ganaste al maldito Xiuhtecuhtli en degeneración y por ende ahora te desprecio más a ti, torturar violando a una inocente hasta la muerte es completamente horrible… no es peor que eso, no sé qué palabras usar!

-¡GALLINA IGNORANTE NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS, SI DEBERÍAN ESTAR AGRADECIDAS MIS VICTIMAS YA QUE YO A PESAR DE SER UN SER SUPERIOR TUVE LA GRACIA DE REGALARLES LA MUERTE MIENTRAS SATISFACÍA SU DEPRAVACIÓN, PARA QUE YA NO VIVIERAN ESAS EXISTENCIAS VACÍAS, Y SOLO POR ESE FAVOR ME DIVERTÍ UN POCO, Y CADA SEGUNDO DE ESO LO DISFRUTE AL MÁXIMO!

-¡YA NO MUEVAS TU HOCICO, SOLO SALE DE EL PURA PORQUERÍA INCOHERENTE, ASQUEROSA ENFERMA! –Relinchó Scoot lanzando otro tornado enorme, el cual Sonata deshace haciendo un corte de viento. -¡SÍ ME DISTE HACE RATO GALLINA ES PORQUE ESTABA DISTRAÍDA POR LAS OTRAS TRES, PERO AHORA TE VOY A CORTAR LOS IRIS DE LOS OJOS… CON UN DEMONIO! –De detrás del tornado un rayo de fuego cubierto de un escudo sónico iba directo contra la ker. -¡USTEDES Y SU MANERA TAN PENDEJA DE COOPERAR EN LAS BATALLAS ME TIENE HASTA… ARGH! –De nuevo mandan a volar a Sonata, esta vez hacia el enorme agujero que había hecho en el transcurso de la lucha. -¡Qué bien que hicieron esto amigas, yo presentía que esa Dusk podría detener mi tornado, esto es frustrante, ya tiene el conocimiento de detener toda clase magia, lo bueno es que no puede usar varias habilidades al mismo tiempo!

-No íbamos a desaprovechar ese poco tiempo que nos diste Scootalo, a pesar de estar todavía herida nos viniste apoyar. –Señaló Sunset revisando rápidamente a la pegaso. –Bien, estás haciendo lo que te recomendó Adagio, estas usando tú fuerza arcoíris para recuperarte y no para atacar, para esto usaste tu poder normal, y es muy impresionante, no dudo que pronto vas a poder realizar la rainplosión con tu sello particular sin la necesidad de tu fuego sagrado.

-Para ser sincera Sunset yo habría peleado con todo mi poder de nuevo, pero mi poco cerebro entendió que Adi tiene razón, hay que atacar a Sonata de diferentes maneras, nuestros poderes cuando estamos al máximo son muy parecidos, y por ende va a poder defenderse de las dos por el precio de una. –Entonces la acróbata se acerca a la exalumna de Celestia. –No puedo creer que Adagio… ambas hayan sacrificado su individualidad, no sé si yo podría hacer eso para volverme más fuerte y hábil.

-Esta circunstancia fue muy particular para ellas Scoot, las dos se enfrentaron a la ker y ninguna gano, la de su mundo quedo muy lejos y la de Equestria le falto poco, tal vez juntando los dos resultados ahora si le pueda ganar con nuestro apoyo, ninguna fue obligada a unirse a la otra, y además no perdimos a nuestra Adi, solo se volvió más fuerte, hábil, sabia y bonita.

-Gracias por el halago Sunset, pero la verdad de siempre he sido heterosexual, las dos hemos sido heterosexual, así que tu fantasía de tenerme al lado de Aria nunca se te va cumplir.

-Qué mala pata, no se me hizo ese trio…

-Después hablaremos de nuestros fetiches Sunset. –Dijo Aria muy sonrojada. –Yo no me metería con mis hermanas ni aunque todos ustedes me lo pidieran a diferencia de con otros… pero ahora hay que ponerse serios, ¿Scoot puedes seguir peleando a este mismo nivel, no te duele algo por eso?

-Si Aria, aun me duele el cuerpo, pero quedarme quieta sin hacer nada no es lo indicado ahora, en lugar de usar mi poder arcoíris para cambiar voy a tratar en enfocarlo en mis alas, para que el viento que cree sea lo más fuerte posible, como si fuera un tornado clase 5, y lo que me duela no importa, no cambia el hecho que si Sonata nota algo de eso es un hecho que va atacar ahí con la firme decisión de dañarme mucho.

-Bien, hazlo de ese modo amiga, pero no desvíes tu magia curativa a tu ofensiva, todavía te recuperas de ese golpe con el que intento romper el alma de Adagio.

-Y no debiste ponerte en medio amiga, no me habría pasado nada.

-Cierto, pero no lo sabía Adi, y lo hice porque es mejor perder a una que perder dos vidas.

-No Scootalo, todas las vidas son importantes, deja lo de "las necesidades de muchos anteceden a las necesidades de pocos e inclusive a la de uno mismo" como una de las últimas opciones, recuerda que tienes que hacer algo que Rumble no tiene todavía las agallas de hacer, pero tu si las tienes, eso que el corcel debe dar el primer galope es algo arcaico, si hay más yeguas de siempre.

-Espero que eso no lo considere como un ataque y burla a su masculinidad, me costó mucho trabajo que saliera conmigo por su testarudez, si se puso como loco cuando me asignaron un escuadrón de los bolts, ya que el sigue en la reserva. –Indico la pegaso rascando su cuello viendo abochornada, cuando cambio su gesto cuando esta con los wonderbolts. -¡Pero ya basta de charlas, la loca estúpida ya viene de nuevo, sugiero estar alerta, parece ser que viene del lugar donde la arrojamos, pero con ella lo único seguro es que va atacar de una manera brutal y a traición desde quien sabe dónde!

-¡Y por eso debemos separarnos… AHORA! –Grito Aria, entonces las cuatro yeguas fueron a diferentes puntos cardinales, de arriba de donde estaban apareció la ker en lugar de venir de abajo, lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego maligno, cubriéndose también con este. -¡Ahora puede cubrirse con llamas, de verdad esta ojete tiene mucha fortuna, no se merece tener esta habilidad, habilidad que se robó al matar a su dueña original!

-¡Desgraciadamente ya no importa eso Aria ya que ya las tiene, aunque haya despojado las habilidades de todas mis compañeras esto ya no las daño más, lo que ahora debemos hacer es derrotarla! –Mencionó Adagio usando sus imágenes astrales para alejar a Sonata por el momento. -¡¿Te imaginas que nos derrote, y como lo hizo con las dobles oscuras obtiene nuestros poderes tragándonos como caníbal?! ¡Entonces los demás si estarían en más desventaja, si de por si ahora parece ser casi invencible, pero esa es la palabra clave, casi, podemos darle un golpe para noquearla, poder capturarla o exiliarla, voy a usar todo lo que tengo, necesito que todas hagan lo mismo, pero tú no Scoot, ahora necesitamos elementos diferentes, para que no pueda esa idiota cambiar sus defensas tan rápido esa ker, piensa que la soledad es mejor, lo cual es falso, ni siquiera como keres hacíamos eso, atacábamos en parvadas, no como halcones solitarios, pero la tarada esta nunca se dio cuenta!

-¡Entonces nos deja un problema hermana, tú yo somos sirenas! –Indico Aria. -¡Y no puedo pedirte que tú dejes de atacar como lo has estado haciendo, ya que combinas tu conocimiento de ker y sirena y eso de verdad la saca de balance, yo solo se atacar como sirena ya sabe lo que puedo hacer ya que ya has visto como lo hago, y ya te había dicho que mi poder ofensivo decayó mucho a pesar de que no lo parezca, sé que mi gema me ayuda a concentrar mi poder, pero ya está a nada que se quiebre!

-Aria piensa tan solo un momento, yo sé que tus padres a diferencia de los míos evitaban el conflicto, pero vivían en el océano, el lugar con muchos depredadores enormes, algo debió hacerlos pelear, ¿no recuerdas cómo? Seguramente debieron enseñarte algo.

-Pues ya lo use… es cuando me cubrí con varios anillos de gemas… pero eso es solo defensa.

-Aria usa eso, pero trata de ser creativa. -Intervino Sunset. –Y no te preocupes por si la gema rompe, está a diferencia de las que les ayudaban a robar energía negativa tú la creaste con tu poder, entre más fuerte seas tú gema también lo será, ahora que tienes dudas tu gema se ve así, pero si vuelves a ser positiva…

-Si tengo fe en ustedes y que podemos vencer… -Entonces Aria Toma con sus cascos su gema pensando más positivamente, después de unos instantes esta vuelve a brillar intensamente, volviendo a esta completamente pulida y de facto formando su añillos de defensa. -¡Qué bien, incluso parece que no me he cansado, su poder de nuevo está al límite! …Que irónico, definitivamente mi manera apática de ser no ayuda, a Sonata le sería más fácil hacer esto, yo no quiero cambiar mi forma de ser.

-No tienes porque Aria, puedes no mostrarlo pero todos tus conocidos ya te hemos visto tu alma. –Menciono Scoot. –Eres indiferente y muy directa, pero como dijo Adagio, por dentro eres muy sentimental y cuando lo requieres o te desesperas por la situación lo demuestras, eres como mi amiga Maud, parece que no tiene emociones, pero solo lo muestra de una manera diferente, por eso sus hijos y sus sobrinas la quieren mucho, igual que tu hermana y tu novia te quieren a ti, ellas ya saben leerte, la que debería aprender a hacerlo eres tú.

-Tienes razón Scoot, yo soy la que todavía pienso que sigo siendo una desgraciada, bueno me gusta todavía comportarme de este modo, ya que ahora lo hago para no ser tan empalagosa.

-Demuestra tus emociones como mejor te parezca mi vida, pero te pido el mismo favor que Adi, trata de sonreír un poco más, no como lo exagerado que a veces lo hace Pinkie, con esa sonrisa leve que tienes ahora está bien, eso hace que de verdad resplandezca tu bello rostro, aún más que tu gema, y esta es muy brillante.

-¿Estoy sonriendo? Ni me había dado cuenta Sunny, no puedo creer que a pesar de la situación pueda sentirme feliz… gracias por animarme chicas, juro que voy a tratar de ser como ustedes, aunque no sea muy notable…

-¡QUÉ BIEN BLAZE, TE VAS A MORIR "FELIZ"! –Grito Sonata ker pudiendo quitarse las imágenes de Adagio y volando al frente del equipo. -¡MALDITAS ESTÚPIDAS, NO TIENEN NI EL COEFICIENTE DE UN ACARO LAS CUATRO O CINCO… LA VERDAD YA NO SE NI COMO DESCRIBIRLAS, USTEDES YA NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCERME, POR MAS DOLOR QUE ME PROVOQUEN SOLO DURA MILÉSIMAS, Y JAMÁS PODRÁN MATARME, TAN SOLO YO DEBO ATRAVESARLOS PARA NUNCA MAS SOPORTARLOS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN VENIR TODAS, YA QUE COMPARTIRÁN EL DESTINO DEL RESTO DE LAS KERES, SU PODER Y EL CONOCIMIENTO DE CÓMO USARLO, MI CUERPO TAMBIÉN, ES MÁS TENGO EL CONOCIMIENTO DE TODO LO QUE ERAN ELLAS, INCLUSO SUS DESAGRADABLES TONTERÍAS DE MI ARIA Y TUYAS DAZZLE, VOY A QUEDARME CON ESO MIENTRAS QUE SE UNEN A LAS DEMÁS RATAS PUTREFACTAS EN EL VACÍO DE LA NADA!

-¡¿Tienes todo el conocimiento de tus víctimas?! –Pregunto Sunset no molesta, sino muy extrañada. -¡¿Y que tu cuerpo ya también tiene memorizado la reacciones que debes hacer?!

-¡¿Qué no lo acabo de indicar sucia cerda?! ¡TODO LO QUE TENÍAN EN SU ÍNFIMO CEREBRO Y CUERPO ES MÍO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, SOLO NO SE USAR EL CONOCIMIENTO DE LA SONATA PESCADA YA QUE SU INCREÍBLE RETRASO MENTAL NO ME DEJA COMPRENDERLO, SI PUDE ENTENDER COMO HIZO SU ESCUDO ES PORQUE DESPUÉS DE MUERTA AL FIN SU CEREBRO FUNCIONO ALGO BIEN, PERO AHORA YA TENGO LA EXPERIENCIA DE BLAZE YA NO LA NECESITO, INCLUSO PUEDO LOGRAR ESTO! –Entonces Sonata aparece figuras astrales suyas, como humana con su machete, de sirena humana corrompida, su estado de ker básico, su forma de ker de Equestria y su fase anterior. -¡Miren y tiemblen mortales pecadoras, yo no necesito acompañantes como ustedes, conmigo basta y sobra para deshacerme de la mierda, ustedes sabandijas son cuatro, y mi formas astrales no son como las de Dazzle, son como las copias de las lesbianas, son todas reales pero somos la misma, ahora si se van a ir al DEMONIO!

-¡Genial, seis idiotas por el precio de una! ¡¿Quien dijo que una sola loca es demasiado?! ¡Óyeme bien Sonata, no sé si tus copias tienen tú mismo nivel pero eso ya me vale madres, si tú crees que podrás vencernos por ser más en número estas muy equivocada, si ustedes siendo más los primeros que los retaron la vencieron dejándolas al borde del exterminio, ya es hora de que seas vencida, para que tus víctimas y las que traicionaste ya no tengan pendientes! –Menciono Aria muy molesta, pero poniéndose al frente del grupo muy decidida.


	53. Las Dazzling Parte 1

**Capítulo LIII.**

 **Las Dazzling (Parte 1)**

 **Acto de Teloneros.**

-¡Estúpida sirena, esos patéticos ya no tienen nada pendiente, ya que cumplieron con su único deber, SER COMBUSTIBLE PARA MI, TAN SOLO SON COMIDA QUE ESPERA SER DEVORADA, SIN NINGUNA OTRA ESPERANZA QUE SEAN OTRA COSA, USTEDES SIEMPRE SERÁN BESTIAS SIN PENSAMIENTOS, ACÉPTENLO Y TAL VEZ VIVAN UN POCO MÁS ANTES DE QUE A OTRA DE USTEDES LA DESPEDACE! –La ker Sonata con sus copias de sus apariencias pasadas amenazo a Sunset, Scoot, Aria y Adagio, está ya no era la sirena y tampoco la ker que asesino Sonata, usando de una diferente la creación de sus padres fusiono sus espíritus en uno solo, combinando sus experiencias de vida en una sola le pudo poner cara a la demonio, dándole tiempo a sus amigas de recuperarse un poco, al verse en esa situación la súcubo saco una de sus últimas cartas, hizo copias exactas de estados pasados para eliminar rápido a las protectoras del reino. –¡¿Y BIEN, QUIEN DE USTEDES QUIERE SUFRIR LA MUERTE PRIMERO BESTIAS, PARA QUE NO AGUANTEN TANTO TIEMPO EL MARTIRIO QUE LE VOY A HACER, SERA LA CABEZA DE TOCINETA, LA MALDITA FENÓMENO QUE HIZO UN VERDADERO CRIMEN CONTRA LA CREACIÓN, LA GALLINA ENAMORADA DE UNA ASQUEROSA RAMERA MULTICOLOR, O LA APARENTEMENTE INSENSIBLE, PERO QUE ES LA MUJER MAS CHILLONA DE LA HISTORIA?!

-Hablas tanto de que somos "Bestias" Sonata que tus palabras ya carecen de valor, son solo palabrería hueca de algo que ni siquiera es eso, por los menos la "bestias" reales solo agreden cuando cazan y se defienden, ¡PERO TÚ HIERES PARA SATISFACER TU PERVERSIÓN Y MALDAD, ERES MÁS BAJA QUE UNA BESTIA, TÚ ERES UNA DE LAS ABERRACIONES MÁS GRANDES DE LA NATURALEZA YA QUE VAS EN CONTRA DE TODO! –Menciono Adagio mientras empezaba a avanzar para pelear. -¡Ni siquiera quieres caos, tú quieres que solo haya un vacío oscuro y deprimente, agradece que Discord no te conozca, ya que de verdad él hubiera usado todo su poder de una manera directa sin hacer sus chistes por amenazar a sus hijas, para darte la condenación más brutal, el no necesita matarte para romperte la madre!

-¡Pues en su momento lidiare con el deforme ese y sus bastardas, pero ahora voy a matarlas a ustedes cuatro, para mostrarles su despojos a sus compañeras y hacerles tragar eso para que entiendan cuál es su lugar! –En ese momento Sonata y sus sombras atacan al grupo de ponys, la sombra humana y de sirena van contra Aria. -¡Muy bien Aria Blaze, por ser una malagradecida vamos a cortarte como lo hice con esos policías y las cucarachas de nuestro edificio, yo solo quería que te volvieras la perra de ataque más fuerte, pero tú chingada debilidad mental te corrompió, descuida te hare la eutanasia para que ya no sufras!

-¡No gracias Sonata, contigo no hay diferencia entre desprecio y aprecio, tu solo conoces la ira! -Menciono Aria cubriéndose con sus anillos de gemas del ataque de la sombra sirena, mientras que la sombra humana se acercaba sigilosamente con su cara psicótica, (Si Aria, no me hagas caso, como fue durante años que pensaste que era la idiota, pero ahora si te voy a extirpar eso tan especial, para que sufras que tu noviecita no podrá volverte a tocar y que nunca tendrás perros… por los siguientes cincos minutos), entonces la sombra humana se prepara para cortar a Aria, pero Sonata ángel aparece al lado de su hermana. -¡Hermana cuida tu flanco! –Entonces Aria pudo escucharla de nuevo. –Sonata… amiga… -Entonces golpea a la sombra de enfrente en la quijada derribándola, en aquel momento se voltea velozmente y usando su gema rompe el cuchillo de la otra sombra, y usando su poder del sonido dispara una gema como un pequeño proyectil que la atraviesa, para después empujarla con sus cascos delanteros. -¡No voy a dejar que robes mi vida bruja, y menos que me quites la posibilidad de ser madre, se lo debo a la que me cuida y no pudo tener ese maravilloso regalo, ya que tú le despojaste ese gran don!

-¿Aria puedes oírme? Claro que no puedes, seguramente solo me sentiste por un…

-Si te siento Sonata, y también obviamente te escucho. –Dijo Aria mientras se le escurrían unas lágrimas. –Hermana de verdad siento mucho lo que te paso, tenía que ir a buscarte a la estación de metro y acompañarte esa noche, y debí reconocer que esta maldita cosa con tan solo ver su rostro, a pesar de imitar tus gestos casi perfectamente había algo que no me agradaba, no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, lo bueno es que me guiaste para que Adi no tuviera ese destino de volverse un monstruo sin pensamientos y alma, si no te veo es porque no he tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte como Scoot o nuestra hermana.

-Aria te lo voy a decir directo ya que en este momento tienes a dos basuras encima, yo jamás las culpe de lo que me hizo mi doble, me preocupe mucho porque esa cosa estuviera en mi lugar, rece mucho para que no las lastimara como lo hizo conmigo, no podías estar al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, ni los buenos padres con sus hijos lo pueden hacer, yo ya era adulta a pesar de parecer y comportarme como una chica de 15, tuve ese día mala fortuna, y me cuidabas a tu manera, siendo brusca pero lo hiciste bien, a veces si me daba coraje como me trataban, pero yo igual las fastidiaba, así que estamos más o menos a casco, Adagio tiene razón, a ti quería mucho ya que siempre te vi como la hermana que era más inteligente y por eso te tenía un poco de envidia, la verdad como tú me gustaba discutir contigo como si fuéramos potrancas, me daba un poco de alegría, que pena que no pudimos hacer crecer nuestras discusiones a un nivel adulto, y que bueno que pudiste estar con la chica que te gusto, por eso te voy a recomendar que trates de conservarla, Sunset es una gran mujer… yegua, si la pierdes será muy difícil que encuentres a alguien con ese nivel, son muy pocas.

-Y me sigues cuidando, Sonata me gustaría que hubieras podido sentir el cariño de una pareja y alegría de tener pequeños, por eso yo voy tratar de ser la mejor sirena que pueda para darte el mayor respeto que te mereces, hermana ya no me gustaría seguir abusando de tú buena fe… pero necesito tu ayuda, si no me avisas hace un momento me habrían herido espantosamente mínimo, si tú me sirves de vigía yo conseguiré enfrentar…

-¡Hermana a tu derecha e izquierda, muévete! –Entonces Sonata sirena entendió rápido la petición de Aria, la sombra humana y sirena atacaron al mismo tiempo con una daga y un grito respectivamente, Aria formo un escudo con su anillos de gemas para defenderse del arma punzocortante, y canto un poco para detener el grito. -¡Si es que son especiales sombras, pero note algo, ustedes no pueden atacar como la bestia original, solo lo pueden hacer como en la cual están basadas, pero no dejan de ser peligrosas, ya que su poder creció a ese último nivel! –A la sazón la sirena golpea a las dos al mismo tiempo con todas sus patas derribándolas. -¡Qué bien que me hiciste caso hermana, me gustaría poder ayudarte más, pero no tengo cuerpo real, rayos ni siquiera cantando lo podría hacer, ya que estando en este plano mi magia sónica no le afecta en donde estás tú!

-¡No te inquietes hermanita, con esto tan simple que haces me ayudas mucho! –Menciono Aria sintiéndose muy segura de que un ángel la cuidara. -¡Esa súcubo siempre te menosprecio por tú bella manera de ser, tú eres una buena chica y ella es una verdadera sociópata, pero yo voy a demostrar que tu existencia, a pesar de ser menos tiempo que la de ella si valió más, tan es así que nosotras sin tu ejemplo de que te arrepentiste de la barbaridades que hicimos seguiríamos siendo las mismas amargadas de antes, sin tener los motivos para vivir que ahora tenemos, nuestra sobrina y mi novia!

-¡Bien Aria, la verdad no soy tan perfecta como tú piensas, pero puedo ayudarte como me pides, te voy avisar cuando alguna de estas cosas te intenten sorprender de algún modo, no sé si tengan la resistencia de la ker original, pero eso lo solucionaremos al paso, si hizo esto Dusk es porque quería dividirlas, pero estoy segura que le va a salir muy cara su solución, demuéstrale de nuevo tu valor Aria, como se lo mostraste cuando te partió el brazo, a pesar del dolor no te sometiste a ella!

-¡En eso nos parecemos Sonata, a pesar de que hizo cosas horribles tampoco le diste ese gusto, por eso te agarro más coraje, por favor ayúdame a ser la mitad de sirena que tú fuiste al final!

-¡Hermana no digas eso, me apena mucho, si te puedo ayudar un poco para que seas la mejor versión tuya, pero no que seas como yo, somos en algunos cosas muy diferentes, pero igual tenemos similitudes, y esa combinación es lo que nos une, demuestra que tu amor te puede hacer más fuerte, no como ella cree erróneamente que te hace débil!

-¡Pero a seres como ella hay que demostrárselos Sonata, es muy probable que no entienda, es más que es obvio que no lo entienda nunca, pero demostrar que el amor es más fuerte que todo su resentimiento y aversión a los demás, que lo que más desprecia sea la causante de su fin! –Indicó Aria con mucha seguridad, Sonata ángel al verla le dio mucho gusto el cambio de personalidad de Aria, no lo demuestra pero ella se llenó de seguridad propia, y que la podía compartir muy fácilmente como lo ella misma lo evidencio, entonces solo asintió sonriendo, las dos hermanas se prepararon para defenderse y atacar según correspondiera, mientras Sunset empezó a cubrir a Scootalo mientras eran acechadas por las sombra de ker humana y por la sombra de ker casi perfecta. -¡Con un demonio Sunset, no tienes que protegerme como si fuera todavía una potranca que no podía volar, he enfrentado muchas cosas peligrosas antes que el amante de esta cosa reapareciera, no soy una wonderbolt nada más porque Rainbow me considera su hermana, ya sobreviví a un puto loco, otro no es más problema, y ya tengo experiencia luchando contra una de estas madres por el torneo!

-¡Yo sé que hablas con la verdad Scoot, pero eso no evita que no me preocupe ya que te respeto mucho y no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar! -Entonces la sombra de ker humana dispara una gran llamarada de fuego, Sunset se iba a interponer cuando la misma Scoot la derribo al suelo- ¡Scoot que rayos haces, una llamarada de esas no podría hacerme nada además de aumentar mi fuego!

-¡No Sunset, recuerda que Dusk ya te enfrento y sabe eso, no creo que se le haya olvidado a pesar de ser una demente, además vi y presentí algo muy raro en ese fuego! –Entonces las dos vieron donde golpeo esa llamarada, el sitio no solo se vio calcinado, también derretido, y no fue por la temperatura. -¡Eso no era fuego del normal, eso tenía cualidades de un ácido muy corrosivo, te hubiera diluido hasta los huesos Sunset!

-¡Scootalo tienes razón, de no ser por ti yo sería una mancha de cenizas! -Dijo Sunset muy espantada. -¡¿Cómo pudiste saber la diferencia?! ¡Yo no sentí nada raro en ese rayo!

-Los pegasos debemos fijarnos en nuestro entorno, en el más mínimo detalle, al ver ese fuego note que no era gas encendido, su fuente era líquido, el ácido ese debe ser mágico para manipularlo así, trato de usar tu conocimiento de su modo de ataque para tratar de ponerte una trampa letal.

-Mejor hubieran aceptado ser purificadas por mi fuego pegaso inútil, solo habrían sufrido un momento el grandioso regalo del dolor que le puede dar un ser divino. –Dijo siniestramente la Sonata casi perfecta lamiéndose las garras. –Son tan estúpidas, no aceptan mis bendiciones, bien, ¡ENTONCES VOY A TRATARLAS COMO LAS ANIMALES QUE SON REALMENTE, LAS TORTURARE DE TAL MANERA QUE ME SUPLICARAN SER MÍAS, PERO YA PERDIERON ESA OPCIÓN, VERÉ COMO SE RETUERCEN IMPLORANDO MI PERDÓN, PERO LAS BESTIAS COMO USTEDES NO LA MERECEN, ME LAS VOY A COMER VIVAS, PARA QUE LO ULTIMO QUE SIENTAN SEA ARREPENTIMIENTO Y QUE MALDIGAN TODA SU CORTA Y EFÍMERA VIDA INSERVIBLE!

-¡NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS MALDECIRÍA NUESTRA EXISTENCIA! –Menciono Sunset levantándose mientras ardía su cuerno. -¡A PESAR DE TODOS LOS MALOS RATOS EN ESTA TAMBIÉN SE TIENEN MOMENTOS MUY FELICES, PERO TU NO SE PORQUE TRATAS DE BORRARLOS, DEJANDO SOLO DOLOR EN TUS VICTIMAS, PARA QUE SE CONDENEN ETERNAMENTE CUANDO LOS ASESINAS, POR ESO SONATA SIRENA TIENE TODA MI ADMIRACIÓN, A PESAR DEL MARTIRIO QUE LE HICISTE ELLA NO SE DEJO CORROMPER POR TI, A PESAR DEL ODIO QUE SEGURAMENTE SINTIÓ POR TI SU PREOCUPACIÓN POR NUESTRAS HERMANAS SUPERO TOTALMENTE ESA NEGATIVIDAD, SI HAY ALGUIEN CUYA FUERZA NUNCA ALCANZARAS SERA LA DE ELLA!

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES SHIMMER?! ¡ESA TARADA ERA TAN DÉBIL QUE DE SOLO UN GOLPE LA NOQUEE, Y CASI NO PUSO RESISTENCIA CUANDO LA VIOLÉ, DESPELLEJÉ Y AMPUTÉ ANTES DE QUE MURIERA COMO LA PUERCA QUE ERA!

-¡Y DICES QUE ELLA ERA LA TONTA, SUCIA PORQUERÍA DE ENTE! –Dijo Scoot quien empezó a tener un forcejeo con la sombra de ker humana. -¡Sonata es mentalmente muy fuerte, ya que a pesar del martirio que le hiciste a su cuerpo su mente y alma no se quebraron, es más podría decirse que su espíritu se volvió más fuerte al poder resistir tu salvajismo monstruo, Sunset tiene razón, tu nunca podrás tener el gran espíritu de la sirena Sonata, es cierto que tu poder en este mundo sea muy grande, PERO TU AURA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE PODRIDA, SI LA COMPARO CON LA DE LA HERMANA DE ADI Y ARIA LA TUYA ES SOLO UNA BRUMA ENANA DEL TAMAÑO DE UN CASCO O MENOS, MIENTRAS QUE LA DE ELLA ES UNA GRAN PRESENCIA QUE CUBRE MUCHO CON SU CARIÑO, TU SOLA TE DESTRUISTE DUSK, TÚ MISANTROPÍA LA FUE ELIMINANDO POCO A POCO, TU CREES QUE ERES SUPERIOR PERO LA VERDAD ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, DE USTEDES DOS SONATA SIRENA ES QUIEN SOBRESALE, YA QUE SU TIEMPO EN LA VIDA FUE MAS VALIOSO POR SU LEGADO, TU PUEDES SER INMORTAL PERO ESE TIEMPO NO VALE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA COMPARADOS CON LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS DE ESA GRAN MUJER, BRUJA DEL TÁRTARO!

-¡POBRE PENDEJA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ESA IMBÉCIL, QUE NO VALÍA NADA, QUE SOLO ROBABA MI AIRE ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE YO?!

-¡LO DIGO PORQUE ES VERDAD, YO, ELLA Y NADIE QUE YO CONOZCA CAMBIARAN 5 MINUTOS DE SUS VIDAS POR UN MILENIO DE LA TUYA, YA QUE NO SOMOS MONSTRUOS DEMENTES QUE SE VANAGLORIAN DEL DOLOR QUE LES CAUSAN A SUS PRÓJIMOS, PENSANDO ERRÓNEAMENTE QUE TIENEN ESE DERECHO NADA MAS CREERSE MEJOR QUE LOS DEMÁS, CUANDO LA REALIDAD ES COMO TE DIJERON ANTES, LE TIENES TANTO MIEDO A LA VIDA QUE PREFIERES DESTRUIRLA, AUTO ENGAÑÁNDOTE DICIENDO QUE AL SER INFERIORES A TI NO MERECEMOS EXISTIR, CUANDO LA ÚNICA QUIEN REALMENTE UN GRAN COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD ERES TÚ, QUE COMPLEMENTO IRÓNICAMENTE TU COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD, DE VERDAD SERIAS UN GRAN CASO PARA UN PSIQUIATRA, PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE TU DEMENCIA YA NO TIENE REMEDIO, YA QUE ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESCONECTADA DE LA REALIDAD, MIERDA, A PESAR DE DESPRECIARTE AHORA YA TAMBIÉN SIENTO LASTIMA COMO MIS AMIGAS LO SIENTEN POR TI MUGRE CABRONA!

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA PENDEJA SCOOTALO! –Se enfureció Sonata al ver que de nueva cuenta sentían lastima por ella, otros tal vez hubieran titubeado por esas palabras, pero no la ker, ya estaba en la fase que dijeron las ponys, su locura y maldad ya no tenían remedio, hace mucho tiempo se perdió totalmente en la oscuridad de su propia enfermedad mental. -¡SU PALABRERÍA SOLO LAS CONDENA MAS MALDITAS PECADORAS! ¡¿YO SENTIRME MENOS QUE USTEDES?! ¡DESQUICIADAS MULAS, LAS QUE NO VEN LA REALIDAD SON TODAS USTEDES, RELINCHAN QUE YO ESTOY LOCA, CUANDO YO SOY LA ÚNICA CUERDA, LOS INFERIORES SOLO TIENEN DERECHO A SUFRIR LO PEOR, MIENTRAS YO DISFRUTO ESO, JA, JA, JA!

-Que deprimente… -Mencionó Scoot entre dientes mientras le salía una lagrima, le dio una gran pena como la ker llego al punto de creer que ella era la única que conocía la verdad, cuando es todo lo contrario, pero siendo consciente de los horrores que ha cometido disfrutándolo, eso le da a Scoot los bríos para seguir luchando contra ella, abrió completamente sus alas. -¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE ME VAS A SORPRENDER USANDO TUS ALAS PARA INTENTAR APLASTARME?! ¡LAS MÍAS SON MAS FUERTES Y GRANDES QUE LAS TUYAS, TE LAS VOY A ROMPER NADA MAS LAS MUEVAS UN POCO! –Entonces la ker igual abre sus alas oscuras para golpear las de la pegaso, la cual al ver la intención no se detiene, la ker se ríe y hace lo mismo, pero de repente Scoot cambia a su forma arcoíris, encendiendo su alas rápidamente, en vez de que la ker rompiera las alas de Scootalo más bien se incendiaron las suyas propias de inmediato, la pegaso vuelve a su forma original soltándose de del agarre, la patea fuertemente con sus patas traseras, realiza un tornado que atrapa a la ker alejándola, y de nuevo cambia para realizar un giro de fuego rematándola con eso, estrellándose la ker humana una esquina, la pegaso corrió para volver a golpearla, la ker reacciona dando un zarpazo que hiere el pecho de Scoot, y de nueva cuenta aprovecha para patearla con sus garras de las piernas hiriéndola más, disparo su magia negra para exterminar, pero la pegaso da un giro muy rápido para recuperarse y mandar una gran corriente de viento, para de nuevo cambiar y caer en picada como una bola de fuego sobre la ker. Quien al apenas haber realizado un ataque no pudo contrarrestar el de Scoot, recibiéndolo de lleno, haciéndola chocar de nuevo contra las esquina, ahora si derribándola. -¡GALLINA SARNOSA! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES HACER ESTO?!

-¡Es simple Dusk, así no te puedes acostumbrar a que te ataque de una sola manera, voy a hacer lo mismo que Adagio! –Indicó Scootalo encendiéndose de nuevo, corre rápidamente para embestir a Sonata dejando una estela de fuego en el piso, Sonata se defiende con su aullido sónico, que para a la pegaso antes de llegar, haciéndola al parecer perder su cambio. -¡Te voy a cortar la cabeza como pavo de navidad! –Sonata se tele transporto al lado de Scootalo para cortarla totalmente, pero esta la voltea a ver muy burlonamente. -¡Maldita gallina sarnosa! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Hacer?!... ¡ARGH, POR TODOS LOS ENGENDROS DEL TÁRTARO! –Entonces una gran llama de fuego sale del piso cubriendo a las dos rivales, pero a Scootalo no le paso nada en absoluto mientras que Sonata sintió que un volcán la cubriera totalmente de lava, se sintió peor que cuando Acier la explotar con varios kilos de pólvora, la misma Scootalo con su movimiento de alas despeja todo el fuego, notándose ella también sorprendida. –Vaya, creí que para lastimarte tendría que sacrificarme un poco, pero no me paso nada a pesar de perder mi transformación.

-¡Es que el fuego ya no te dañara Scoot, ya forma parte de tu aura, como lo logro esta maldita con su fuego negro! –Indicó Sunset mientras tenía un duelo de rayos mágicos con la ker semi-perfecta. -¡Lograste combinar tus dos estados casi a la perfección, ya no importa que si ella resiste al fuego, al combinarlo con tu otras habilidades recuperas tu verdadero poder, no dejes de ser creativa jovencita, sigue creando grandes acrobacias con tus alas y fuego!

-¡En lugar de alabar los trucos patéticos de una sucia perra de circo deberías estar suplicándome perdón y misericordia Shimmer! –Indico la sombra semi-perfecta. -¡Tu poder ya no puede dañarme, conozco lo que puedes hacer perfectamente, a diferencia de esa lisiada tu no podrás hacer algo diferente ya que no tienes el poder del arcoíris, voy a destriparte para meter la cabeza de Aria en ese boquete, para que ambas se pudran juntas!

-¿Conque eso piensas, que yo al no tener el mismo poder que mis hermanas y hermanos no puedo vencerte? –Menciono Sunset abriendo completamente sus alas luminosas, brillando su cuerno intensamente. -¿Pues qué crees Sonata? ¡Eso es un grave error, varios ponys y otros seres tienen el mismo nivel que los elementos, yo sé que soy más débil que cualquiera de ellos, incluso sé que soy más débil que mis otras compañeras Dazzling, pero no me voy a dejar vencer por un ser tan débil como tú, voy a usar todo lo que he aprendido para lograr vencerte!

-¡¿Qué me vas a vencer, y como piensas realizar ese milagro, dándome un sermón como es su costumbre, o tratar de eliminarme como lo hiciste con la sombra de tu zorrita, o vas a intentar hacer algo como lo ha hecho esa sucia de Sparkle?! ¡Tú solo eres una versión más bruta de ella, como es esa Glimmer o la esposa de la manzana podrida y muerta!

-¡No, voy a vencerte al ser yo, Sunset Shimmer, la unicornio a la que su noble madre le enseño su trabajo, y por eso le enseño como manejar de una manera eficaz como usar el poder del sol! –Al decir esto la alicornio se notó que la luz de sus alas era realmente un fuego muy fino con una combustión perfecta, su crin y cola parecen ser fuego vivo, ondulando como la de Celestia, incluso parecía que de sus cascos sacaban chispas de mismo tipo que su melena. -¡Te vas a lamentar provocarme a este nivel sucia loca, voy a ayudar a mis seres queridos hasta el último aliento!

-¡Por favor Shimmer, tan solo imitaste el poder de esa Celestia cuando se molesta, realmente no es la gran cosa! –Se burló la ker semi-perfecta, sintiéndose muy confiada. -¡¿Ahora que, vas a formar un par de espadas de fuego como tu puta princesa?! ¡Eso demuestra mi punto, tu solo eres una copia de esa bruja y de la idiota de Sparkle, por más que imites su manera de pelear jamás podrás realmente hacerme algún daño, deja termino tu sufrimiento de ser un mimo matándote de una manera muy original, voy a empalarte con tu propio cuerno en el trasero!

-¡Que me parezca a mi madre y a mi hermana no significa que somos iguales Dusk, YO SOY SUNSET SHIMMER, LA UNICORNIO QUE POR SU DESEO DE PODER CASI LE DESTRUYE LA VIDA A SUS COMPAÑEROS, Y QUE A PESAR DE ESO SEIS DE ELLOS LA PERDONARON CUANDO NO SE LO MERECÍA, AYUDÁNDOLA A SER MEJOR SER, Y CON ESTO AYUDANDO A OTROS DE LA MISMA FORMA, QUE ASCO, NOS PARECÍAMOS KER, YO TAMBIÉN PENSABA QUE YO ERA LA ÚNICA DIGNA DE TENER PODER Y GOBERNAR, PERO AHORA SE QUE MI PODER QUE HE LOGRADO NO SOLO ME PERTENECE A MI, LE PERTENECE TAMBIÉN A LOS SERES AMADOS QUE TIENEN FE EN MI!

-¡PUES NO LAMENTO SACARTE DE TU MUNDO DE COLOR DE ROSA SHIMMER, TU EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTAS SOLO COMO LA PULGOSA Y SARNOSA PERRA QUE ERES, TU AMIGUITOS ESTÁN MUY LEJOS PARA BRINDARTE SU PATÉTICA AYUDA, ME VA ENCANTAR CUANDO REGRESE A MI MUNDO Y MOSTRARLES TU DESPOJOS! –Entonces Sonata le da una lluvia de golpes a Sunset, quien no puede defenderse por la velocidad y fuerza de estos. -¡¿YA VES QUE TU CAMBIO TE SIRVIÓ PARA PURA MADRES?! ¡PENDEJA SI HUBIERAS SEGUIDO CÓMO DEMONIO TAL VEZ HABRÍAS TENIDO ESPERANZA DE ENFRENTARME, PERO DECIDISTE VOLVERTE UNA PUTA RETARDADA MENTAL, VOY A DISFRUTAR MUCHO MOLERTE A GOLPES, YA NADIE SABRÁ DESPUÉS QUE ERAS UNA MULA POR CÓMO TE VOY A DEJAR!

-Chicas… amigos… mis queridos alumnos… Aria… de nuevo les falle… discúlpenme…

-¡Y OTRA VEZ REACCIONANDO ASÍ, ME DAS MUCHO ASCO SHIMMER, SUPLICANDO EL PERDÓN DE UNOS SERES QUE NI SIQUIERA TE ACOMPAÑARON, SOLO LA SUCIA DE ARIA VINO CONTIGO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDE TU CABEZA HUECA QUE YA TE ABANDONARON?! ¡NO, NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁS DE NUEVO, BIEN IDIOTA, VOY A MOSTRARTE QUE TE VAS A PUDRIR COMPLETAMENTE SOLA SUNMIERDA!

-¡SUNSET! –Gritó sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho Twilight humana cuando a su amiga la ker la estaba masacrando. -¡A SUNSET LA ESTÁN ATACANDO BRUTALMENTE, LA VAN A MATAR!

-¡¿DE QUE DIANTRES ESTA HABLANDO MAESTRA TWI?! –Se preguntó Skydancer humana, los elementos del mundo del otro lado del espejo estaban reunidos en el patio de la mansión de Fluttershy, habían "acampado" ahí para practicar en el día y tener un picnic en la noche, también esperando alguna información a través del diario o la Tablet. -¡Sé que en estos momentos la profesora Sunset debe… CARAJO, YA LO SENTÍ TAMBIÉN, ESA ENDIABLADA KER ESTA TRATANDO DE ASESINAR A NUESTRA AMIGA!

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! –Dijo Dash abriendo totalmente sus alas. -¡HAY QUE A AYUDARLA, ESCRIBAN EN EL DIARIO QUE TODOS VAMOS PARA ALLÁ, QUE HABRÁN EL PORTAL, NO PODEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO, TWILIGHT TRATA DE TELE TRANSPORTARNOS A TODOS A CANTERLOT HIGH!

-¡ESO NO NOS VA A SERVIR DASH, ES MAS PODRÍA SER MUY CONTRAPRODUCENTE! –Mencionó Lighting que a pesar de la presión se vio que pensó las cosas rápido. -¡Recuerda que la misma princesa Twilight aviso que el castillo de Doll está en una especie de desfase, muy lejos de Ponyville (Que nombrecito), ellos estando ahí y sabiendo a donde ir tardaron horas los que vuelan en llegar ahí, y los que saben desaparecer no podrían llegar ya que no conocen nada del lugar, y recuerda que nuestros cuerpos van a cambiar, yo no tendría ni idea de cómo desenvainar mi espada, y no es lo mismo que pasen 5 que pasen 13, podríamos provocar un gran desbalance por ser el doble de seres que somos casi iguales, si no afecto cuando Aria, Sunset, Adagio e incluso esa bestia cruzaron es porque ya no tienen contra parte!

-¡CÓMO ME CHOCA QUE TENGAS RAZÓN EN TODAS LAS PALABRAS QUE SALEN DE TU BOCA CABALLERITO! –Dijo Bloom golpeando muy fuerte el piso, provocando un socavón. -¡RAYOS DE NUEVO NO ME FIJE, APENAS ACABO DE ARREGLAR EL PATIO DESPUÉS DE MI CORAJE QUE HICE CON LJ Y SWEETIE… AHORA ESTOY DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES OLVIDANDO LO IMPORTANTE!

-¡PERO AHORA SI ESTAS JUSTIFICADA HERMANA, YO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE HACER LO MISMO, SOLO QUE YO IBA A DAR UN PUNTAPIÉ! –Dijo Apple Jack azotando su sombrero al piso. -¡YO DIGO QUE HAY QUE IR SEA LO QUE SEA, UN GOLPE ES UN GOLPE CON UN PUÑO O UNA PEZUÑA!

-¡PERO COMO DIJO LIGHTING, AUNQUE PODAMOS LLEGAR Y QUE NO PASE NADA POR ESTAR TODOS AHÍ AUN TENDRÍAMOS QUE LLEGAR AL CASTILLO DE ESE DEMONIO, Y YA ESTANDO AHÍ SEPARARNOS PARA BUSCAR A SUNSET! –Dijo Sweetie ayudando a levantarse a Apple Bloom. –¡Y ES EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE ESTA PASÁNDOLE ESTO HORRIBLE, Y NO PODEMOS DESAPARECER PARA LLEGAR DIRECTAMENTE CON ELLA POR LA DEFENSA MÁGICA DE ESE REINO, TAL VEZ PINKIE CON SU SENTIDO EXTRA…!

-¡LO LAMENTO SWEETIE, INCLUSO YO TENGO LIMITACIONES! –Dijo Pinkie llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¡CAPAZ QUE PIERDO EL JUICIO POR EL EXCESO DE MAGIA DE EQUESTRIA, SE QUE HAGO COSAS MUY IMPROBABLES PERO NO LE LLEGO A LOS TALONES A LA PINKIE DE ALLÁ… O EN SU CASO PEZUÑAS!

-¡NO ES JUSTO, LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT Y SUNSET SIEMPRE NOS APOYAN, Y AHORA NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLOS! –Dijo Scoot golpeando su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha. -¡Además si ese Doll descubre que abrimos el portal nos manda muñecas aquí, no podemos dejar al descubierto nuestro hogar, a pesar de tener a una amiga en riesgo, ella misma nos reclamaría!

-¡Esto está muy complicado, queremos ayudar a Sunset, pero no podemos dejar desprotegido aquí! –Señaló Jazz sentándose en el piso, levantando sus lentes a su frente muy preocupado. -¡Y cómo la mayoría no hemos estado en caballolandia no sabríamos usar los cascos, alas y cuernos en su caso, además de la posibilidad de romper el balance de ambos mundos, lo cual sería lo menos cool que podemos hacer!

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA MAGIA DE EQUESTRIA LLEGUE TAN FÁCILMENTE AQUÍ, PROVOCANDO VARIOS TRASTORNOS, Y NOSOTROS NO PODAMOS CRUZAR SIN DEL RIESGO DE OCASIONAR COSAS PEORES?!

-Debe ser por ser solo magia Rarity, sin estado físico, es como el agua que se sale de un vaso muy lleno. –Respondió Fluttershy sentándose con el mismo gesto que puso Jazz. –O es como el aire que recircula en un sistema de ventilación… -Entonces la directora abre completamente los ojos y se pone a ver su mano. -… El cual entra al edificio sacando el que está adentro, repitiendo la operación… ¿será posible…?

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas Fluttershy?! –Dijo molesta Twilight al notar que su amiga se puso a pensar en lo último que dijo. -¡Sea lo que sea no es el momento, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar la manera de socorrer a Sunset!

-¡Y ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO SPARKLE, SE SUPONE QUE TIENES MAS DOCTORADOS QUE YO, DEMUÉSTRALO! –Respondió Fluttershy muy violentamente, haciendo que Twilight se alejara de ella. -¡Rayos, siento haberte gritado Twi, pero si tengo algo de razón, es que pensé que si la magia de Equestria llega aquí… porque no podríamos mandar la nuestra allá!

-¡Ya entendí Flutters, si la magia de ese reino llega aquí contaminando ciertos objetos es posible que algo del éter de este lugar también llegue ahí, como un sistema de ventilación como tú lo dijiste, y así a pesar de todo el equilibrio se conserva, de verdad eres muy inteligente!

-¡¿Pero porque no se nota eso allí, mientras que cuando pasa aquí significa pelear con la victima de eso, que se vuelve casi un supervillano de serie de televisión?!

-Creo que es por el mismo éter de este lugar Lighting. –Respondió Spike llevándose su mano al mentón. –Aunque este éter tenga magia definitivamente es menor que la de Equestria, al llegar ahí al haber tanta magia simplemente pasa desapercibida, combinándose totalmente, mientras que el éter que llega de ahí a este mundo al ser considerablemente más lo notamos muy fácilmente.

-¡Bien, supongamos que la "ventana" que hace que algo de la magia de Equestria esté abierta de ambos lados como indicaste Fluttershy! ¡¿Cómo nos puede servir eso?!

-Es que… si pudiéramos hacer lo que le pasa a las que son corrompidas por la magia aquí Apple Jack… enviar nuestra fuerza a Sunset… como lo logro de mala manera Twilight y de buena Sunny en los juegos de la amistad…

-¡Si, recuerdo eso Flutters! –Dijo Rainbow sonriendo confiada. -¡Twi se corrompió con esa magia, pero Sunset al solicitar prácticamente nuestra ayuda se volvió un ser muy fuerte sin perder nada de su ser, si pudiéramos hacer lo mismo de nuevo ya que no podemos estar con ella físicamente, pero el problema es que no estamos ni cerca de donde se encuentra, ni siquiera estamos en la misma dimensión!

-No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. –Dijo Fluttershy dando su mano a los demás. –Si nos concentramos todos en Sunset para darle algo de nuestra energía, tal vez… podamos enviársela, sea la distancia que sea.

-No tal vez tía… ¡Seguro podremos enviársela! –Dijo Skydancer tomando la mano de Fluttershy. -¡Solo debemos concentrarnos en ella, como lo hicieron cuando a mi maestra pudo aprender a transformarse sin corromperse!

-¡Es cierto, le debo esa y muchas cosas más a Sunset! –Dijo Twilight tomando a su alumna. -¡No importa la distancia, debemos hacer que Sunny no olvide que siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo, que la amistad y el amor pueden superar cualquier barrera!

-Bueno eso "de que la amistad puede superar todo" es algo muy metafísico, no se puede comprobar…

-¡Ay no mames Jolt, no analices todo fríamente como es tu pinche costumbre, mejor dame tu mano de una puta buena vez! –Se quejó Sweetie fuertemente del comentario del muchacho, este sin dejar su gesto de sabiondo le da la mano. -¡A veces ni se cómo me interese en ti, por las palabras que a veces salen de tu boca!

-Es simple Sweet, porque es muy galante y muy, muy apuesto. –Dijo Bloom tomando la mano de Bell, los tres chicos estaban muy sonrojados. –Además creo que lo dijo de broma, ya que él sabe que si no fuera de la forma que dijo Twi no habríamos podido rescatarlo.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de su extraña relación ustedes tres! –Dijo Scootalo tomando muy fuerte la mano de Bloom. -¡Todos los presentes ya estamos muy traumatizados por sus discusiones raras, y ahora no es el momento, la que importa ahora más que nunca es Sunset!

-¡Scoot habla con la verdad compañeros! –Dijo Apple Jack entrando al grupo. -¡No piensen en otra cosa que no sea ayudar a Sunset, si divagamos en otra cosa nuestra magia no encontrara el camino correcto!

-Entonces sugiero que recordemos las razones por la que Sunset Shimmer es nuestra amiga, de cada uno. -Menciono Pinkie entrando al círculo. -Sé que vamos a recordar muchos la época en que era una perra, pero también vamos a recordar como la ayudamos para cambiar para bien.

-Pues yo no lo la conozco tanto, a diferencia de mi musa que la trato más ya que le ayudaba en el refugio de animales…

-¡Ya vas a decir tonterías Jazz! –Dijo Rainbow dándole un zape al músico. -¡Tú también pasaste mucho tiempo con ella cuando hubo esa competencia de música en el campamento Everfree, ya que te guio cuando estabas bloqueado, ya que sentías culpable de la paliza que le dio Fluttershy al ojete de Simphony Baroque cuando no debía ser así, al sentir tu dolor te pudo aconsejar bien, gracias a ti se dio cuenta que su talento es ayudar a jóvenes que se confunden como a ti te paso, vuelve a ayudarla a encontrar el camino!

-Je, tienes razón, ella me ayudo a superar eso y fue una de las cosas más cool que alguien hizo por mí, es que no me gusta recordar lo relacionado con mi padre.

-Yo sé que duele Jazz, porque a pesar de todo lo quieres (aunque no lo merezca). –indicó Rarity tomándose de la mano con Rainbow. –Pero piensa que ese recuerdo está muy relacionado con la ayuda que te presto Sunset, no intentes olvidar por un momento de trauma algo que hizo crecer a ambos querido.

-A pesar de que Sunset intento separar a tu grupo original mi gema, creo que necesitaban esa experiencia, superando adversidades es como uno se hace más fuerte. –Comento Spike. –E igual Sunset creció con ustedes, y que tuvo la fuerza para ayudar a mi hermana y recuperarnos a pesar que habían robado nuestros recuerdos.

-¡Y como esa ocasión, no vamos a dejar que nuestra hermana enfrente este juicio sin nuestro apoyo! –Dijo Twilight ya cerrando el círculo. -¡Ahora concéntrense todos, para que no solo reunamos algo de nuestra fuerza, también para que Sunset pueda usarla como si de verdad fuera suya, Fluttershy algo me dice que tú debes ser quien la envié, a pesar de que no tengas magia parecida a la mía!

-(Si supieras Twi, a veces tengo destellos pequeños y levito cosas chicas sin querer desde que entre a la universidad) ¡Ok, no sé cómo pero voy a guiar esto para que le llegue a nuestra hermana, cuando sientas que está listo Twilight, mandémosla con todo nuestro corazón! –Después de unos instantes se juntó una gran esfera multicolor en el centro del grupo. -¡AHORA ES CUANDO FLUTTERSHY!

-¡Por favor, que esto llegue a quien lo necesite lo antes posible! –Al decir esto Fluttershy la energía se volando rápidamente, derribando a los elementos de ese mundo, ya estaban agotados por dar la mayor energía posible, el rayo fue directamente a la estatua de Canterlot High, entrando por las pequeñas grietas que usa la magia de Equestria para llegar ahí, la fuerza del rayo es tal que abre el mismo espejo para salir de ahí, derribando a Velvet y Paper quienes preparaban algunas armas después de acostar a las jóvenes Princesas. -¡¿PERO QUE PASTIZALES?! –Se preguntó la capitana del circuló viendo que esa energía salía muy rápido por una ventana abierta, la energía paso rápidamente por Ponyville tomando algo de la atención de los habitantes, al pasar por Sweet Apple Acres hacer Girar a Trixie, quien estaba leyendo un libro de magia notándose muy preocupada tirándola. -¡Esa Magia es como la de mis amigos, pero también es muy diferente! –Se dijo la ilusionista al notar adonde se digirió el rayo, después de unos segundos paso por el bosque Maze Green, llegando al castillo de Doll, en el cual atravesó el suelo para llegar al sótano, mientras Sonata semi-perfeccionada seguía lastimando a Sunset, buscando que maldijera su vida para así condenarla. -¡ESTO ES LO QUE TE SACAS SIENDO BUENA Y CREÍDA SHIMMER, QUE TE MUERAS SINTIENDO EN CADA MILÍMETRO DE TÚ CUERPO UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO PUEDO TERMINARTE AHORA, SOLO TIENES QUE MALDECIR A TUS AMIGUITAS Y A ESA BLAZE, MÁNDALAS AL INFIERNO A QUE SE PUDRAN!

-Yo… nunca haría… eso… no soy una malagradecida… -Dijo con mucho trabajo Sunset llorando, entonces Sonata se le acerca y le levanta el mentón viéndola burlonamente. –Jamás maldeciría… a quienes me dieron su amistad y su cariño… a pesar de hacerles daño…

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba… ustedes basuras siempre piensan igual, a pesar de que te rompí todo por dentro. –Dijo Sonata rasguñando el mentón de Sunset. –Por lo menos me queda el gusto de que ahora debes despreciarme a mí, con eso bastara para que te pierdas en la oscuridad de tu odio…

-No… vales la pena… -Dijo Sunset sonriendo sarcásticamente, provocando a la ker. –Je… ni siquiera voy a escupirte de nuevo… seria desperdiciar mi saliva… tú eres una desgraciada maldita haga lo que haga… no me voy a condenar para darte gusto… si Sonata no lo hizo y le hiciste algo peor… ¿Por qué lo haría yo por solo unas cortadas?

-¡ERES DE VERDAD UNA IDIOTA SHIMMER! –Se enfureció Sonata de una manera tal que hizo explotar su aura oscura. En aquel momento empezó a juntar ese poder en la garra derecha. -¡Nada más porque me desagradas al extremo no te ultraje como te lo mereces ya que me das mucho asco, ya no voy a perder el tiempo contigo puta alicornio, VOY A METERTE ESTO POR YA SABES DONDE, PARA QUE VAYAS EXPLOTANDO DESDE AHÍ, MIENTRAS HAGO QUE TU NOVIECITA LO VEA!

-Aria… no te culpes… encuentra a alguien y se muy feliz…

-¡DE VERDAD ME REPUGNAS SUCIA PENDEJA, A PESAR DE QUE TE VAS A MORIR SIGUES PENSANDO EN EL RESTO DE LAS SABANDIJAS, ESOS PUTOS SENTIMIENTOS NO TE VAN A SALVAR DE…! –Como si lo hubiera invocado con sus obscenas palabras, el rayo mágico traspasa el techo del sótano a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente a Sonata semi-perfecta. -¡¿QUÉ CHINGADERA ES ESO?! –Se preguntó la ker quien reaccionando por instinto dispara la energía que concentro para cubrirse, pero su ataque oscuro fue desviado hacia arriba explotando al tocar el techo. -¡NO MAMES, NI TENGO NI IDEA QUE DIANTRES ESTA PASANDO, PERO MEJOR DISFRÚTALO TU SHIMMER! –Entonces la ker se tele transporta, esperando que esa energía golpeara a Sunset y que la matara. -¡SI ES ALGO QUE ALGUNO DE TUS AMIGUITOS HIZO PARA SALVARTE LE VA A CEBAR, ESA MAGIA TE VA APLASTAR COMO LA CUCARACHA QUE ERES! –Sunset ya no podía ni contestar cuando el rayo hizo contacto con ella provocando un gran resplandor, Sonata se rio insensatamente al creer que esa fue una explosión, la cual se enmudeció de golpe cuando la luz fue bajando de intensidad, notando que Sunset estaba en el centro ya curada de todas sus heridas- -¡¿CONQUE UN HECHIZO DE CURACIÓN?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRASTE CON ESTO ES QUE TU MARTIRIO VA A DURAR MÁS, DÉJAME TE VUELVO A DAR TÚ…!

-Ya cállate. –Dijo ecuánimemente Sunset abriendo sus ojos, los cuales destellaron con los colores del arcoíris, esto paralizo a Sonata sin saber porque. –Mi vida no solo me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a mi amada familia, y no voy a dejar que les quites lo suyo, ¡No voy a permitir que los hagas sufrir!

-¡OTRO DISCURSITO, MIRA SHIMMER TUS PALABRAS HUECAS…! –Entonces Sunset arde con una flama muy alta, callando de nuevo a la ker, notándose en el aura de la alicornio los contornos de sus compañeros elementos humanos, sintiendo en ese mismo instante la sensación que tuvo cuando tuvo que enfrentar a Midnight, pero más fuerte, como si hubieran más que la apoyaran con sus poderes, haciendo que ker temblara de nuevo por eso. -¡No solo las chicas, también Twi y los jóvenes me están prestando su fuerza, a pesar de que estamos muy lejos… NO PUEDO DESPRECIAR SUS FUERZAS Y SU CONFIANZA EN MI, SE QUE NO SOY DIGNA PERO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES LO QUE ELLOS ESPERAN DE MI!

-¡NO ES POSIBLE, LO QUE ESTA BALBUCEANDO ESTA BRUJA ES VERDAD! –Dijo Sonata semi-perfeccionada retrocediendo poco a poco. -¡NO SÉ CÓMO RAYOS PERO ESOS HIJOS DE BASTARDAS LE ESTÁN ENVIANDO SU FUERZA A SHIMMER, PERO AHORA NO HAY UN PORTAL ABIERTO! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTOS GUSANOS PUEDEN DARLE A OTROS SU FUERZA SIN NINGÚN PRECIO A PAGAR, MIENTRAS QUE YO TUVE QUE ESPERAR A QUE SE MURIERAN LAS PERRAS PARA ARREBATÁRSELOS, O SUFRIR EN ESE CALDERO?!

-¡PORQUE TU NO ENTIENDES EL SIGNIFICADO DE COOPERAR SONATA! –Señaló Sunset volando hacia la ker haciendo brillar su cuerno con el color de las auras de todos sus compañeros humanos. -¡LO QUE ROBASTE JAMÁS PODRÁS USARLO BIEN, MIENTRAS YO SI TENGO LA GUÍA DE MIS AMIGOS PARA USAR SUS FUERZAS! – La alicornio dispara un rayo de fuego de su cuerno, el cual la ker esquiva, para golpearla en el rostro. -¡JA, ESOS QUE DIJISTE SON SOLO FRUSLERÍAS SHIMMER, AHORA TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR LA CABEZA! –Entonces Sonata dispara su rayo oscuro a quemarropa, pero a milímetros es desviado en varias direcciones de la testa de Sunset. -¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…?! –Entonces noto que uno de los cristales de Rarity le cubrió el rostro a Sunset. -¡USTEDES Y SU PATÉTICA MANERA DE COOPERAR, PERO ESTO NO TE VA SALVAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO EL CRÁNEO MULA! –Sonata afilo sus garras y lanzo un zarpazo, pero al tocar la gema esta exploto con un destello rosa, quebrando y quemando todo su brazo derecho, alejándose por la onda expansiva. -¡MALDITA, MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA! – Sonata se enfureció totalmente, con su brazo bueno dispara magia muy afilada mientras que su brazo herido se retorcía para acomodarse, las dagas eran tan rápidas que solo se veía como un borrón. -¡AHORA SI TE CARGO LA CHINGADA SHIMMER, POR MAS QUE TENGAS LAS DEFENSAS DE PIE Y LA ZORRA BLANCA JAMÁS VAS A PODER DETENER ESTO, Y YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE TELE TRANSPORTES, COMO LO HICE CON LAS BASTARDAS DE SCI-TWI! –Ya las dagas iban a atravesar completamente a Sunset, a la ker le brillaron los ojos para impedir la magia de desaparición mientras reía sin control mostrando su lengua de víbora, a casi nada de hacer contactos las dagas Sunset se desapareció, todo el ataque se fue a clavar al piso traspasándolo. -¡ME LLEVA EL TÁRTARO, ESA MALDITA NO SE COMO SE ESFUMO, PERO SI MI MAGIA… NO ME INTERESA COMO LO HIZO, NADA MAS REAPAREZCA LA VOY A… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Antes de terminar su coraje Sunset salida de la nada le da un tremendo golpe al estómago a la ker, haciéndola escupir una buena cantidad de sangre, detrás de la alicornio parecía que había dejado una estela multicolor eléctrica, y sintió que como si dos grandes monstruos la golpearan a la vez con el mismo puño, el cual tenía un guante de hierro forjado encima el cual hizo un gran estruendo al golpear. –Maldita… que es… esto… no te desapareciste… estas son la habilidades de-de la Rain bruja… del idiota que se sentía culpable por dos putas que se odiaban… de ese par de campesinas ignorantes… y los musiquillos de cuarta…

-¡Mis amigos tienen nombre, no son la bruja, idiota, putas, musiquillos o campesinas, son Rainbow, Lighting, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Jazz y Sweetie miserable! –Entonces Sunset le da un par de aletazos a Sonata, quien sintió que las alas no solo tenían una gran fuerza física, también cómo si estuvieran hechas de cuchillas de metal muy afiladas, la alicornio continuo su combinación usando cada una de sus extremidades para golpear, para rematar con un rayo de fuego de su cuerno, el cual un rayo de llamas verdes la rodeo cubriéndolo, haciendo que el demonio girara por los aires cubierta de fuego, para después colisionar violentamente al suelo rompiéndose el pescuezo. -¡No solo los chicos… también Spike me presto su fuerza!

-¡¿CREES QUE ESO HACE ALGUNA DIFERENCIA, EH HIJA DE PUTA?! –Dijo Sonata retorciéndose para acomodarse todos los huesos, haciendo ruidos horribles. -¡MISERABLES QUE TIENEN QUE DEPENDER DE LOS DEMÁS, SU VIDA ES TAN VACÍA E INSERVIBLE, SON COMO LAS COLONIAS DE INSECTOS, SI NO ESTÁN JUNTOS NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, A DIFERENCIA MIA, YO ESTANDO SOLA SOY INFINITAMENTE SUPERIOR A USTEDES!

-¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS LA BASURA QUE SACAS POR TU HOCICO DUSK, SI A NOSOTRAS NO CONSIDERAS INSECTOS POR COOPERAR ENTONCES QUE RAYOS ERES TÚ?! –Preguntó reclamando Sunset al oír la queja de Sonata. -¡TÚ ERES LA AUTORA INTELECTUAL DE LA EXTINCIÓN DE TU RAZA, PARA PODER CONSEGUIR SU PODER Y EXPERIENCIA, ERES MENOS QUE NOSOTROS "LOS INSECTOS", JAZZ TIENE RAZÓN, TU NO ERES SUPERIOR, ERES UNO DE LOS MAS VILES Y BAJOS PARÁSITOS, QUE INFECTAN A SU VICTIMA HASTA SECARLA, PARA DESPUÉS INFECTAR A OTRA DE INMEDIATO, PERO YA VAMOS ACABAR CON TU CICLO DE VIDA DESGRACIADA, VAMOS A ACICALARNOS PARA QUE TE CAIGAS DE ENCIMA Y QUE TE MUERAS SECA EN EL PISO!

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA AQUÍ CON SUS ANALOGÍAS DE MULAS, LOS PARÁSITOS SON USTEDES SHIMMER, LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE ME DESCONTAMINE, YA QUE EL ÚNICO SER QUE MERECE EXISTIR SOY YO! –Entonces Sonata semi perfeccionada cubre sus garras con su energía y ataca a Sunset, quien se defiende con sus alas, las cuales le aparecieron una cubierta de cristal, deteniendo los ataques, simultáneamente la verdadera Sonata junto con su sombra de ker de Equestria atacan a Adagio constantemente con su magia oscura, haciendo que la sirena tan solo pudiera esquivar sin poder contraatacar. -¡Sucia sirena, te volviste más rápida cuando se juntaron las dos, pero solo eres una vil insecto rastrera, que está atrapada en un cuarto muy pequeño, que a pesar de moverse como loca terminara aplastada por el ser superior ante o después!

-¡Dime todo lo que quieras bruja, pero te aseguro que no va a ser así! –Dijo Adagio, usando un movimiento de defensa personal para agarrar a la ker equina, usándola como escudo para detener el rayo de la Sonata verdadera. -¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste detenerte Sonata, a pesar que tuve que usar a esto como escudo, eso demuestra lo que te dije, NO TE RESPETAS A TI MISMA!

-¿Adi… porque? –Menciono Sonata equina volteando a ver a Adagio con los gestos de su contraparte. –Me… usaste como escudo… ¿Qué no me quieres, quieres que muera? … cualquier cosa que te haya hecho… por favor discúlpame… no quería hacerlo…

-Si claro, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros Dusk. –Dijo la sirena sin dejar de hacerle un candado a la ker. -¡¿Crees que me voy a dejar engañar otra vez sucia cabrona?! ¡Si es cierto que ahora soy más sentimental, pero no soy estúpida, por tu maldita mirada hueca se puede ver que tú no eres mi hermana, y tampoco al discutir contigo voy a dejar mi flanco abierto! -Entonces Adagio canta una nota grave, formando una esfera de sonido, con esto hace reaparecer a la Sonata original deteniendo su tele transportación, sin soltar a su presa Adagio la patea con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¿Crees que no vi tus intenciones ker?! ¡Quisiste aprovecharte de mis sentimientos de nuevo, teniendo una carta bajo la manga, pero yo ya se leerte Dusk, no importa que tu poder haya aumentado mucho y que seas muchas, tú sigues teniendo la misma manera patética de pensar!

-¡Lo único que estás haciendo Adagio es reaccionar acondicionadamente como un perro! –Dijo la ker equina cambiando su rostro demencialmente. -¡Hasta un animal se aprende ciertos patrones, después de que hemos peleado tanto, era obvio que te aprendiste mis movimientos y algunas de mis reacciones, no importa que me estés agarrando sirena, mi verdadera yo si se decide puede usar su poder al 100% para desaparecerte!

-¡¿Y si hace eso que crees que va a pasar contigo idiota?! –Le pregunto la sirena a la sombra de la ker, esta se quedó callada un rato. -¡Ja… Adagio recuerda que yo soy inmortal, seguramente me repondré…!

-¡No pendeja, ella mismo dijo que tú solo eres una sombra! -Señalo la sirena, empezando a usar su inteligencia como se lo pidió su hermana. -¡Ella es la inmortal, tu no, tu solo eres una copia barata, espero que te hayan gustado tus 10 minutos de vida ya que eres muy reemplazable para ella!

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas Dazzle, realmente somos una! ¡¿Piensas que me mutilaría a mí misma?!

-Vamos a comprobarlo Sonata No. 5. –Dijo Adagio Poniendo a la sombra a su izquierda, donde la real apareció y usando su espada oscura la acuchillo directamente al estómago. -¡ARGH, ERES UNA CERDA DE MIERDA ADAGIO! ¡¿NO QUE YA NO PODÍAS COMPORTAR COMO LA OJETE QUE ERAS EN TUS VIDAS PASADAS?! ¡AHORA ESTAS DEFENDIÉNDOTE USÁNDOME COMO ESCUDO, DEBO DECIR QUE ES MACABRO, ALGO QUE YO SIN DUDA HARÍA, FELICITACIONES, ESTAS RECUPERANDO LA SANGRE FRÍA DE SER UNA KER!

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasándome?! –Dijo Adagio cambiando su rostro frio a uno de sufrimiento, soltando a la sombra. -¡No sé si esta cosa tenga vida o algo parecido, pero la estoy usando de una manera espantosa, este no es el ejemplo que debo a dar a mi luz! –Ahora la sirena cambia a su gesto inicial. -¡Pero esto es necesario, debo protegerla sea como sea, al diablo con ser justa, la felicidad y bienestar de mi hija es lo importante!

-Je, je, je, parece ser que sus ideas no son compatibles, ¿verdad cabrona? –Se burló Sonata real sacando su espada de su sombra, al parecer las dos almas de Adagio entraron en conflicto por sus diferentes estados mentales. –Estas tan ocupada discutiendo que no me notan. -Efectivamente la sirena empezó a hablar consigo misma sin notar nada a su alrededor. –Quien lo diría, tú misma te enloqueciste, me gustaría verte así por milenios pero la verdad te desprecio mucho por tener al último engendro de los desgraciados que me han retado siempre. –Sonata toma posición para lanzar su gran rayo oscuro de magia. -¡Te voy a hacer polvo con esto, y no importa si el guajolote defiende a esa aberración de tu vientre, esto se la llevara también!

-¡Señora, espere! –Dijo la sombra deteniendo el ataque de su creadora. -¡¿Qué diablos quieres, que no vez que si me deshago de esta las demás ya no son problemas?!

-¡Permítame destazarla como lo hizo con su hermana! –Dijo la sombra haciendo crecer sus garras. -¡Esta perversa me la debe por usarme de escudo, voy a desangrarla para que ella y su maldita hija mueran lentamente como pago!

-Mmmhhh, es una idea muy deliciosa. –Dijo la ker real lamiéndose los labios. –Creo que es mejor que hacerla desaparecer de facto, anda puedes hacerlo, yo vigilare para que no interfiera alguna de sus amigas.

-¡Muchas gracias mi señora, espero que cada gemido que salga de esta cerda sea muy melodiosos, pero serán más melodiosos los quejidos de muerte del asqueroso feto que la parasita! – Entonces la sombra se va acercando a Adagio afilando sus garras lentamente, pero la sirena seguía pérdida en sí misma, (torturar durante mucho tiempo es divertido, pero a los que están todavía algo conscientes, no que esta desgraciada ya se perdió totalmente, ya no le interesa nada, incluso mi sombra ya volvió a amenazar a su bastarda y ni la volteo a ver) pensó la ker analizando a Adagio, cuando ella mata a un loco intentando torturarlo no consigue lo que quiere, entonces sonrió siniestramente y de nuevo se puso en posición para disparar, aun cuando su sombra estaba en el rango de tiro, (¡Voy a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, como ya lo indique la única que debe existir soy yo, eso incluye a sombras que por tener una capacidad mental menor no se da cuenta que no se puede torturar a una loca como Adagio, de todos modos ya había decidido exterminarlas a todas nada más eliminaran a las otras ponys, espero que chille como lo hizo la retrasada mental, que gran concierto Fue ese!) Entonces Sonata original dispara a traición a sus víctimas, cuidando de no reírse para no alertarlas y que sufrieran todo de golpe, ya su sombra iba a empezar a cortar a Adagio, pero esta deja de discutir sola, toma a la sombra y vuela rápidamente esquivando el rayo. -¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?! ¡MI SEÑORA ME ATACÓ AUN ESTANDO YO ENFRENTE DE ESTA TIPA!

-¡¿Ves que lo que te dije era verdad ser oscuro?! –Señaló Adagio viéndose totalmente cuerda. -¡Ni siquiera las respeta a ustedes, que fueron creadas a partir de ella! ¡¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, agradecerle que intento matarte?!

-¡LO QUE VOY A HACER ES DESAPARECERLA A ELLA! –Gritó la sombra soltándose del agarre de Adagio, volando directamente hacia la original. -¡SI ALGUIEN VA A QUEDAR VOY A SER YO, YO QUERÍA ATACARLA POR LA ESPALDA PARA TOMAR SU INMORTALIDAD, PERO AHORA VOY A HACERLO POR EL FRENTE, PARA VER SUS GESTOS DE DOLOR CUANDO SE RETUERZA!

-¡Y definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba! –Dijo Adagio con un gesto de frustración. –¡Pensé que a lo mejor por ser copias no tenían su nivel de locura y tener algo de inocencia, pero me equivoque, son copias fieles de esta ker, solo de un tamaño menor!

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO, COPIA MAL HECHA?! –Se preguntó Sonata real al ver que su sombra venia hacia ella, en posición de ataque afilando sus garras encendiendo su magia en esta. -¡A QUIEN DEBES MATAR ES A ADAGIO, NO VENIR POR MI BELLA PERSONA!

-¡CABRONA TRAIDORA, INTENTASTE MATARME JUNTO CON ESA PERRA DE MAR, PERO YO SOY MAS LISTA QUE TU, AHORA TE VOY A DEVOLVER EL FAVOR, VOY A QUITARTE TU INMORTALIDAD PARA QUE YO SEA LA ÚNICA QUE EXISTIRÁ, YO SOY QUIEN MERECE ESE DON!

-¡¿QUÉ ERES IDIOTA?! ¡YO TE CREE SOMBRA DE MIERDA! ¡¿CREES QUE PORQUE TIENES LA GRACIA DE PARECERTE A MI MERECES MIS DONES?! ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESQUICIADA! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJO ESA OJETE DE ADAGIO PARA HACER ESTO?! –Entonces la ker reacciona mientras se cubría de su propia sombra. -¡ERES UNA MALDITA HABLADORA DAZZLE, NO PERDISTE MAS LA RAZÓN, TU BUSCASTE ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ME MANIPULASTE COMO LO HICISTE CON LAS RAINBRUJAS!

-Y no fue nada difícil… PENDEJA. –Dijo Adagio, quien a pesar de todo se veía algo triste. –Pero no lo hice para que se pelearan entre ustedes, pensé que al ser un poco más débil que tú serian un poco menos malvada… y tener algo de bondad, como la copia de Pinkie… pero no es posible, tu copias son exactamente iguales a ti, seres que solo piensan en sí mismas, despreciando a los demás, pero hay un detallito raro, incluso te desprecian a ti, y son copias tuyas, o sea que eres una miserable que se odia si misma sin darse cuenta, es increíble, ya no aumento mi odio hacia ti por robarme a mi hermana menor y a Steel, o por tratar de dañar a mi luz y a mi otra hermana, lo que aumenta quien sabe cómo es la pena que me das, ¡sé que no debería sentir esto, porque de verdad no lo mereces, y ya ni siquiera tiene que ver porque te parezcas a Sonata, podrías verte cómo alguien que jamás hubiera visto sería lo mismo… me da pena que nunca conociste el amor y la compasión, y que nunca lo vas a conocer, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que traicionáramos a la señora Nix, (cómo me encantaría compensarla de algún modo y disculparme de alguna manera con ella, pero no es posible, nunca la vi del otro lado, ni revisando la competencia) perdiste tu alma ya que se pudrió completamente, no sé qué rayos tengas ahora, y eso me provoca una gran tristeza, no voy a permitir que otro ser caiga de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste!

-¡YA CIERRA TU ENORME HOCICO, DESDICHADA HIJA DE PERRA! –Sonata calló a Adagio cuando le explicaba sus sentimientos. - ¡LOS QUE NO TIENEN ALMAS SON USTEDES, SU EXISTENCIA ES TAL CORTA E INSIGNIFICANTE, LO SIENTES POR MI NO ES TRISTEZA, ES ABSOLUTO TERROR, TE TRATAS DE ENGAÑAR PARA QUE NO TE MUERAS DE PÁNICO, LOS ANIMALES CÓMO USTEDES NO PUEDEN SENTIR OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA TERROR, PARA QUE REACCIONARAN PARA HUIR O ATACAR, PERO TÚ Y TUS POTROS COMPAÑEROS ESTÁN TAN ENFERMOS QUE NO SIGUEN SU INSTINTO BÁSICO!

-Qué pena me das… la que no tiene algún otro sentimiento eres tú Dusk. –Indicó Adagio limpiándose las lágrimas que soltó al oír el comentario de la ker, esta lo considera una provocación e intenta atacarla, pero no se lo permitió su sombra. -¡¿Adónde crees que vas "ama"?! ¡PRIMERO TE VOY A MUTILAR A TI, PARA DESPUÉS MATAR A ESTA SIRENA MALDITA, DESCUIDA, AMBAS SE PODRÁN DESPEDAZAR COMO LAS BESTIAS QUE SON ETERNAMENTE EN EL INFIERNO!

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE A PESAR DE CREARTE YO TAMBIÉN TE VOLVISTE UN ANIMAL INDIGNO, ESO DEMUESTRA QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA DIGNA, NI SIQUIERA LO QUE CREE QUE ES YO LO ES! –Dijo Sonata real deteniendo a su sombra usando sus garras. –¡Escucha rastrera, será mejor que te quites, tú no tienes mi inmortalidad, será muy fácil hacerte retazos, DEBERÍAS AGRADECERME QUE TE DI INDIVIDUALIDAD Y SEGUIRME SIN CHISTAR, PERO ESTA SIRENA SEGURAMENTE CON SU CANTO DE BUITRE TE LAVO TU POCO CEREBRO. BIEN DICEN QUE EL PRODUCTO ORIGINAL SIEMPRE SERA MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE SUS COPIAS!

-¡JA! ¡¿TE QUEJAS DESGRACIADA?! ¡TU ME ATACASTE POR ATRÁS, CUANDO YO SOLO QUERÍA HACERLE UN ABORTO COMPLETAMENTE DOLOROSO A LA SIRENA! –Respondió la sombra logrando poner sus garras enfrente del rostro de su creadora para rebanarlo. -¡¿Y DE QUE TE SORPRENDES SONATA?! ¡TENEMOS LA MISMA PERSONALIDAD, SOLO ERA CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO QUE TODAS TE FUÉRAMOS A TRAICIONAR, YO FUI LA PRIMERA, TENGO TUS CONOCIMIENTOS, VOY A ABSORBER TUS PODERES JUNTO CON TU CUERPO, PARA VOLVERME LA REAL, MIENTRAS TU TE DESAPARECES DE TODA LA EXISTENCIA! –En ese instante la sombra no la traviesa la cara, le atraviesa el pecho, a traición, la distrajo para que concentrara su magia defensiva en la cabeza, entonces Sonata original vomita mucha sangre y grita espantosamente, teniendo un gran ataque de tos, su sombra hace giros con su garra dentro de su creadora. -¡A PESAR DE QUE SIEMPRE TE ATACAN ASÍ NO TE ACOSTUMBRAS, DESCUIDA, YO SI VOY A APRENDER POR TI, Y NO VOY A COMETER EL ERROR DE LA BASURA DE SOLTARTE, FUERA LO VIEJO, ADENTRO LO NUEVO! –La sombra grita para destruir a Sonata por dentro y por fuera, reventándole los tímpanos a su creadora, la fuerza fue tal que se suelta del agarre de garras, que quedaron cubiertas completamente de sangre y otras "cosas", la ker original hace una zanja hasta que se frenó, cubriéndose la herida con una mano y sobándose con otra la herida de los oídos. -¡QUE TE PARECE, POR SER UNA MEJOR VERSIÓN TUYA TE PUDE HERIR MEJOR QUE LO QUE A PODIDO HACER ESTA PERRA DE ADAGIO, AHORA TE VOY A DEVORAR PARA OBTENER TU FUERZA! –La sombra se acercó mientras se lamia sus dientes de sierra, pero noto que su creadora a pesar de estar muy mal se empezó a reír sin sentido, como es su costumbre. -¡¿CREES QUE HACIENDO ESTO ME VAS A ENGAÑAR, O DE VERDAD TERMINASTE DE ENLOQUECER?! ¡TÚ YA NO SIQUIERA PUEDES…! –Entonces la sombra se detiene sin motivo aparente, algo de esa risa le dio un gran escalofrió. -¡¿QUÉ… DEMONIOS… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-Qué vergüenza me das copia barata. –Dijo Sonata original mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca. –De verdad tenías potencial, pero tu capacidad mental no es como la mía… ¡ESCUCHA IMBÉCIL, YO LAS CREE, Y SE QUE PODRÍAN TENER LA MISMA AMBICIÓN QUE YO! ¡¿NO CREES QUE TENDRÍA UN SEGURO CONTRA USTEDES SI QUISIERAN REBELARSE?!

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO SUCIA MAL PARIDA…?! ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! –Entonces la ker chasquea sus dedos, al momento a la sombra se le quebraron todos los huesos y todos sus órganos colapsaron, a excepción del cráneo, corazón, cerebro y boca, incluso sus ojos empezaron a sangrar mucho. -¡SÚCUBO DEL AVERNO, DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NOS PUSISTE BOTÓN DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN, COMO SI FUERA UNA ESPECIE DE COSA SIN VALOR!

-¡No eres una especie de cosa, ERES UNA COSA COMPLETAMENTE! – Dijo Sonata recuperándose gracias a sus nuevos poderes, acercándose a su sombra, se hinco mientras que su mano derecha ardía con su fuego oscuro. -¡Y ES POR ESO QUE EL LIBRE PENSAMIENTO ES MUY PELIGROSO PARA LAS SABANDIJAS COMO TÚ ENTENDERÁS, SI HUBIERAS DECIDIDO CUMPLIR MIS ORDENES SIN CHISTAR POR LO MENOS NO TE HABRÍA DESAPARECIDO CON EL INMENSO DOLOR QUE AHORA TE VOY A INDUCIR, VAS A SENTIR ADEMÁS DE TODO LO QUE TE QUEBRÉ LA QUEMADURA MAS VENENOSA DEL MUNDO, Y ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE TE PODRÁ SALVAR, YA QUE COMO DIJISTE ERES UN PUTO ARTEFACTO, EL CUAL VOY A HACER EXPLOTAR SUS MUGROSAS BATERÍAS!

-¡SI TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO BRUJA MALDITA TE VOY A AGARRAR Y NUNCA TE VOY A SOLTAR NI YÉNDOME AL INFIERNO!

-¡ESO NO VA A OCURRIR INSECTO, UNO NO TIENES NI UN HUESO COMPLETO ADEMÁS DE EL DE TÚ CABEZOTA, DOS SALISTE DE MI, Y ES OBVIO QUE YO NO CREARÍA ALGO QUE ME HICIERA DAÑO, SOLO NO ME SALIÓ POR TUS GARRAS, CUANDO EXPLOTES SOLO ME VAS A ENSUCIAR, Y TRES LA CUAL ES LA MAS IMPORTANTE, A TI TE HICE PARA DESECHARTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO COMO A LAS OTRAS, LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE EXISTIR SOY YO, YA QUE LA VERDADERA PERFECCIÓN ES EL VACÍO, EL CUAL YO GOBERNARE, SUFRE EL PROFUNDO DE MI DESPRECIO, HASTA NUNCA! –Entonces Sonata dispara un gran fuego oscuro, a pesar de las suplicas de Adagio de no hacerlo, se vio que la sombra se empezó a quemar como si estuviera en una onda termal, se vio como perdía capas de su cuerpo mientras relinchaba horrible por el dolor, para desvanecerse totalmente en la nada. -¡No sé qué clase de grito de banshee hiciste Adagio, pero te aseguro…! ¡¿ESTAS CHILLANDO DE NUEVO, ESTAS CHILLANDO POR LA SOMBRA INÚTIL?! ¡ESA COSA NI SIQUIERA ERA REAL!

-Yo no lloro por ella… ¡LLORO POR TI! –Respondió Adagio limpiándose las lágrimas, provocándole un gran desagrado a Sonata ker. -¡Es cierto que intente manipular a tu sombra, pero ya explique porque lo hice, pero tu como sin nada la ibas a eliminar por la espalda antes de que intentara algo en tu contra! ¡¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO HACE A SU COMPAÑERO, Y PEOR, SE LO HACE A ALGUIEN QUE TÉCNICAMENTE ES ELLA?!

-¡AHÍ VA TU PARLOTEO DE NUEVO, YA TE DIJE QUE…!

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó Adagio callando en seco a la ker. -¡De verdad lo lamento Sonata Dusk!

-¡¿QUÉ LAMENTAS DAZZLE, HABERME CONOCIDO, DESEARLE LA MUERTE A LA IDIOTA ESA…?!

-¡AUNQUE TE BURLES SI LAMENTO ESO, PERO LO QUE EN ESTE INSTANTE LAMENTO MAS ES QUE NADIE PODRÁ AYUDARTE NUNCA! –Dijo Adagio poniéndose en guardia, a pesar de sentirse muy triste Sonata reconoció que también tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, preocupándola más que cuando se fusionaron las dos almas, poniéndose en guardia instintivamente. -¡Me di cuenta que aunque recibas un castigo jamás te vas a arrepentir, por lo consiguiente nunca vas a encontrar la paz, seguirás en conflicto hasta el final de los tiempos, ganes o pierdas, ese destino te buscaste de siempre Dusk! –Al terminar su frase Adagio vuela rápidamente contra la ker, chocando se sus garras, provocando una gran chispa y tronido al chocarse. -¡PERO YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE GANES, INMORTALIDAD NO SIGNIFICA INVENCIBILIDAD, NO DEJARE QUE LE VUELVAS A ROBAR SU FUTURO A LOS AMIGOS, PAREJAS E INFANTES, PUEDO TENERTE LASTIMA DUSK, PERO YA TAMBIÉN PUEDO PELEAR CON TODO A PESAR DE ESO!

-¡Tú dices que puedes tenerme lastima, pero ya te dije que una sabandija como tú solo puede sentir terror, todo lo demás es una alucinación de tu cabeza, voy a hacerte comprender tu lugar, si es que no te desgracio la mente antes! –Entonces Sonata usando el conocimiento que tomo de la Adagio ker, se lanzó contra la sirena fusionada, dando zarpazos muy rápidos, en puntos clave y vitales de su rival. -¡QUE IRÓNICO, CON TU CONOCIMIENTO DE KER VOY A MATARTE TRAIDORA, Y GRACIAS AL CONOCIMIENTO DE LA TARADA SE EN QUE LUGARES DEBO DESGRACIARTE MULA, ME ENCANTARA VER COMO MUERES DESANGRADA POR TUS EXTREMIDADES ADAGIO, ASÍ CUANDO ESTÉS A PUNTO DE DAR TU ULTIMO ALIENTO VOY A DESPARASITARTE DE LA PORQUERÍA CON LA QUE TE INFECTO EL GUAJOLOTE, PARA QUE VEAS QUE PUEDO TENERTE ALGO DE CONSIDERACIÓN!

-¡SOLO UNA VERDADERA EGÓLATRA INFELIZ CONSIDERA A LOS INFANTES QUE ESTÁN DENTRO DE SUS MADRES PARÁSITOS, DESGRACIADA MALAGRADECIDA, INCLUSO A TI TE LLEVARON ASÍ, NO SE QUE CLASE DE KER ERA TU PROGENITORA, PERO YA QUE NO TE SACO DE AHÍ TENIA ALGO BUENO, QUERÍA QUE VIVIERAS, PERO TÚ CON TODOS TUS ACTOS SEGURAMENTE DEBE SENTIRSE MUY CULPABLE, NO SE SI SE ARREPINTIÓ DE TENERTE… PERO ELLA NOS ES CULPABLE DE LO QUE TE CONVERTISTE, POBRECITA, ME DA MAS TRISTEZA SU CASO QUE EL TUYO PROPIO!

-¡HAY QUE PENDEJA ERES ADAGIO, CUANDO SE ROMPE EL HUEVO SE DEJA ATRÁS LA CASCARA! –Hizo una comparación muy cruel Sonata, pero lo que dijo después se lleva las palmas. -¡E INCLUSO ALGUNAS CRÍAS SE COMEN A LA BESTIA DE SU PROGENITORA COMO ALGUNOS ALACRANES Y PECES, POR ESO EL MÍSERO INSECTO ES INFERIOR AL NO HABER HECHO ESO, PERO TE DIGO QUE YO SI HUBIERA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD LA HUBIERA MATADO RÁPIDAMENTE, SOLO PORQUE SE ME HABRÍA PEGADO LA GANA!

-¡Ya sé que tu si serias capaz de eso, cabrona ya nada me sorprende de ti! –Señalo la sirena entrando a un intercambio de zarpazos, a pesar de que su cuerpo de pony no era el más indicado para este tipo de lucha Adagio se desenvolvía muy bien. -¡¿Tú piensas que no sé cómo defenderme de mi propio estrilo de lucha, y que no recuerdo los errores que hacia?! –Entonces cuando Sonata trata de cortarla con la garra derecha e intento apuñalarla con la izquierda, pero Adagio se mueve para esquivar ambos golpes, pero también tomando a la ker con sus patas traseras, para azotarla al piso con un movimiento de tijeras, la suelta y de inmediato la sirena canta una estrofa con la forma de su marca, que al golpear a la ker se sentían vibraciones que se veían pequeñas, pero sus decibeles sobrepasaban el límite del umbral del dolor. -¡¿Ves a donde me has obligado a llegar Dusk?! ¡Incluso siendo una sirena maldita trataba de no pasar el nivel de ruido, si le rompía los tímpanos a mis victimas ya no podría conseguir su energía maligna, ya que no escucharían mis hechizos sonoros, pero sé que si no te detengo muchos van a sufrir peor que eso, y sé que tu maldita te vas a recuperar, pero el dolor que sentiste al momento, aunque sea un segundo jamás lo vas a olvidar!

-¡¿CONQUE ESAS TENEMOS BRUJA, TE SIENTES CON DERECHO PARA ATACARME DE UNA MANERA BRUTAL, YA QUE TU ERES LA BUENA Y YO LA MALA, QUE PENSARÍA TU HERMANA RETARDADA, AL VER QUE HACES CUALQUIER COSA POR GANAR?!

-Je, ya no me marearas Dusk, no hago cualquier cosa por ganar… ¡hago lo que sea para proteger a mis seres queridos! –Señalo Adagio mandando un tornado sónico a Sonata, esta tiene que hacer lo mismo para defenderse, ambas vibraciones chocan sin poder ganarle a la otra. -¡Sé que puedo ser muy cruel y peligrosa, pero si logro salir de esto voy a vivir mi vida como me lo pidió mi bebé, en paz, incluso voy a tratar de encontrar a alguien de nuevo a su tiempo, si mi hermana estuvo a nada de sacrificarse totalmente para detenerte yo puedo soportar hacer esto!

-¡ABSURDA IDIOTA, COMO ABORREZCO A SERES COMO TU! –Gritó Sonata tratando de contrarrestar el poder sónico y usarlo a su favor. -¡RECUERDA PENDEJA QUE ME DISTE UN DISCURSITO ASÍ HACE SIGLOS, Y TERMINE MATÁNDOTE, NO GANASTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, Y LO MISMO VA A PASAR AHORA, TE VOY A MATAR Y NO PODRÁS EVITAR QUE VUELVA ESTE MUNDO DE JAMELGOS UN PARAMO SECO Y SOMBRÍO!

-¡SI ES CIERTO QUE ME DERROTASTE EN ESA OCASIÓN, PERO IGUAL YO GANE ALGO, MIS NIÑOS CRECIERON COMO GENTE DE BIEN, Y TU NO LES HICISTE NADA, DEBÍ DAÑARTE MUCHO PARA QUE LOS DEJARAS EN PAZ, NO VOY A HUIR SONATA, Y TAMPOCO VOY A HACER LO MISMO QUE EN EL CONVENTO, QUE ERA DAR TIEMPO A COSTA DE MI VIDA, VOY A HACER LO MISMO QUE CUANDO ASESINASTE A STEEL, VOY A LUCHAR CONTRA TI USANDO TODA MI FUERZA Y MI ESPÍRITU, PARA PONER EL EJEMPLO SI ES QUE ME ELIMINAS, DE JAMÁS RENDIRSE ANTE UNA POBRE SÚCUBO QUE ES MUY MISERABLE, ME VOY A IR CON LA FRENTE EN ALTO SABIENDO QUE TE ENFRENTE SIN RETROCEDER HACIENDO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, PERO ESA VA A SER LA ULTIMA OPCIÓN, YA QUE TENGO QUE RESPETAR Y CUIDAR AL ÁNGEL QUE TUVE LA SUERTE QUE QUISIERA ACOMPAÑARME, LA VOY A CRIAR PARA QUE SEA MUY FELIZ, PARA QUE NO CAIGA Y NO SE VUELVA EN UNA POBRE DESGRACIADA, TAL COMO TE OCURRIÓ A TI!

- **¡TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA ADAGIO DAZZLE! –** Relinchó Sonata poniendo un rostro completamente lleno de ira, pero Adagio ni se inmutó con eso, frustrando a la ker todavía más de ser posible, ya que de verdad repudia los conceptos e ideales que ahora la sirena sigue, siendo exactamente lo contrario que lo que busca su locura, la ker hace explotar su aura oscura a todo lo que podía dar, sorprendiendo a Adagio. **-¡TE FELICITO MALDITA HIJA DE RAMERA DE CANCERBERO, NO LO CREÍ POSIBLE, PERO VOY A USAR TODA MI FUERZA CONTRA TI, AGRADÉCEME QUE TE VOY A HACER POLVO JUNTO CON ESE "ÁNGEL PARÁSITO", YA ME VALE MADRES A DONDE LAS MANDE, TAN SOLO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NINGUNA DE USTEDES, PARA DISFRUTAR MI VIDA ETERNA EN PAZ!**

-¡Di lo que quieras Dusk, pero por más que parezca que la situación sea insalvable yo no me voy a rendir, y sabes, mi luz tampoco me dejaría abandonar por su orgullo de hipogrifo, las dos vamos a seguir peleando, y ambas nos vamos a defender, vamos a demostrarte que el amor que es el sentimiento que más desprecias es una gran fuente de poder, a diferencia de la ira, el amor es la vacuna al virus del odio, que pena que tu enfermedad ya esté en la fase terminal!

-¡LA ÚNICA ENFERMEDAD QUE SUFRO AHORA ES QUE UNOS ASQUEROSOS PARÁSITOS ME ESTÁN CHUPANDO LA VIDA, A PESAR DE SER ETERNA, PERO AHORA ME VOY A DESPARASITAR DE DOS BICHOS MUY ASQUEROSOS, VETE AL INFIERNO DAZZLE, SALÚDAME AL PADRE DE LA BASTARDA QUE LLEVAS DENTRO! –Entonces Sonata dispara un gran rayo oscuro, destruyendo los ataques sónicos anteriores, Adagio ni se pudo mover recibiendo el castigo directamente, desapareciendo en esa oscuridad. –¡AL FIN, AL FIN TE MATE! –Aulló triunfante la ker riéndose desquiciadamente. -¡Y NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIÉN AL FIN PUDE EXTERMINAR A LOS INSECTOS QUE ME JODIERON DESDE HACE MILENIOS, AHORA LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES ELIMINAR A LAS LEVIS Y A LA GALLINA, COMERME SUS CADÁVERES PARA IR Y EXTERMINAR A DOLL Y VOLVERME LA ÚNICA DIOSA QUE DEBE EXISTIR!

-¡¿PEQUEÑA QUE HICISTE?!

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** –Se sorprendió la ker al oír hablar a Adagio, ese poder que le arrojo era para desaparecer quien sabe a cuantos en el mismo instante, pero la voz de la sirena en lugar de tener un tono de dolor se escuchaba algo molesta, al desaparecer el resplandor oscuro, se vio que la sirena si recibió algo del impacto, pero la gran mayoría de poder fue desviado. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA CUCARACHA PREÑADA TENGA TANTA FORTUNA?! ¡NO SE QUE DIABLOS HICISTE PARA NO RECIBIR DE LLENO MI DESPRECIO DAZZLE, PERO LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS LOGRANDO ES QUE ME DECIDA A LANZARTE ALGO PEOR, ACEPTA YA LA BENDICIÓN DE LA MUERTE MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA, TODAVÍA TE ESTOY HACIENDO EL FAVOR DE QUERER ELIMINARTE RÁPIDO Y TU SIGUES DESAFIANDO ESO, ME VOY A DECIDIR A TORTURARTE POR LO QUE TE RESTA DE VIDA JUNTO CON TU BASTARDA, YA MUÉRETE SIRENA PATÉTICA!

-¡¿MI LUZ… PORQUE?!

-Ya veo… te elimine a la bastarda al menos… ¡NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE ME DA AL FIN EXTINGUIR A LOS MALDITOS GUSANOS QUE ME ENFRENTARON DESPUÉS DE MATAR A NIX, SEGURAMENTE YA ESTAS A NADA DE QUEBRARTE Y VOLVERTE UNA BESTIA, PERO DESCUIDA "ADI" EN UNOS SEGUNDOS TE VOY A MANDAR CON ELLA A LA…! –Sonata no se terminaba de regodear cuando volvió a sentir el aura de la hija de Adagio, aún más fuerte que antes. -¡¿Qué esta sensación?! ¡Me está presionando mucho mi esencia, y también la de la sirena esta hace ya lo mismo, es peor que la gran aura que tenía Nix! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este par logre esto?!

-¿Mi luz… porque lo hiciste? –Se preguntó Adagio sin poner atención a la ker. –No debiste hacer eso… al ponerme el escudo que creo tu papi para ti… ya no te defenderá… ahora si esa ker te ataca donde estas… tú…

-Es que no quería que te lastimaran mamá. –Respondió una melodiosa voz, haciendo sudar muy frío a la ker, ciertamente ya la había escuchado, pero ahora su voz le causó un gran miedo, un tipo de miedo que siente un soldado deshonesto al enfrentar al general veterano del regimiento, que a pesar de ser impasible es honesto y justo. –Ya perdí a mi papi, no quiero quedarme solita… aunque pudieras dejarme en otra parte, quiero estar contigo, a pesar de lo que has sufrido sigues queriendo estar a mi lado… además esa pobre infeliz no se va conformar con matar a una, quiere eliminarnos a ambas, y quiero hacer lo mismo que tú, no darle el gusto de verme rota, déjame ayudarte con lo que pueda, ya es lo mismo realmente, si alguna de nosotras cae de inmediato la otra también, sé que no podre combinarme como lo hiciste con tu parte sirena y ker mami, pero mi parte hipogrifo sé que puede asistirte, no en balde mi papi le marco el rostro a esa cosa sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Mi niña… -Adagio se quedó meditando en las palabras de su hija, a ella le gustaría hacer alguna clase de hechizo para que ella siguiera su desarrollo mientras peleaba para protegerla, pero eso es imposible incluso en los estándares de Equestria, incluso no podría huir, ya que de verdad sentía que ambas eran la que verdaderamente pueden enfrentar a Sonata teniendo un gran chance de ganar, mientras esta se reponía de la falta de aire que le provocaron ambas. –Hija perdóname… soy una mala madre, te estoy aprovechando de ti y exponiéndote para conseguir venganza…

-No mami, tu no buscas venganza, buscas justicia, y por eso con mucho gusto te ayudo, me has enseñado mucho, que uno puede cambiar su vida si antes fue una oj… mala persona, tus dos partes maduraron a pesar del gran tiempo que paso, y al unirse te volviste tan fuerte como los elementos y su poder multicolor, pero no está demás que mi pequeña flama de poder te ayude, para romperle todo a esta desgraciada hija de su mal parida y puta madre, para que ni siquiera pueda revolcarse en su podrida sangre.

-Sip, eres hija de Darksteel. -Menciono Adagio rodando los ojos. –Niña yo no voy a permitir eso por tu padre, él no quiere que te caigas al foso donde estábamos ambos, vamos a vencerla tratando de evitar eso lo más posible, no importa lo que digas te voy a cuidar aunque se me vaya toda la vida en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien mami, lo haremos a tu modo esta vez, ya que físicamente no puedo hacer algo, pero ya cuando tenga un cuerpo verdadero y que estemos, (dios no lo quiera) en una situación parecida yo voy a defenderte a ti, haciendo lo que se me pegue la gana.

-Eso lo resolveremos en su momento nena, como ahora debemos resolver esto. –Dijo Adagio señalando que Sonata ya se estaba recuperando al 100 %, solo que seguía jadeando por las auras de madre e hija, sin saber estas eso. –¡Mi luz permíteme usar tu fuerza de nuevo, ya que tú no tienes experiencia, te juro que la voy a usar de la mejor manera posible, y te juro también que voy a protegerte para puedas nacer, y voy a educarte para que seas la mejor versión de ti misma!

-Eso seguramente no me va gustar, -Dijo la vocecita con un tono muy hastiado, para reírse tímidamente después. –Supongo que ese el precio que debo pagar para que yo pueda sentir lo que he envidiado mucho, y no creí que fuera contigo, está bien, te perdono.

-¿Desde cuándo una hija tiene derecho a disculpar a su padre, por hacer lo correcto para ella?

-No me refería eso… sino a otra cosa, ya que te lo ganaste desde hace mucho mami… ¡Pero no puedo explicarlo ahora, esa pendeja de mierda ya está sobre ti!

-¡Ya la había notado nena, no sé si puedas o sirva para algo pero cúbrete bien! -Dijo Adagio volviendo a invocar sus zarpas, con la cuales se cubrió de las garras de la ker. -¡OTRA VEZ INTENTAS ATACAR COMO VÍBORA DUSK, PERO TE VOLVIÓ A FALLAR, YA QUE DESDE INTENTASTE HACERME ESTO LA PRIMERA VEZ HIZO QUE MI OÍDO DE SIRENA TE DETECTARA Y SE ACOSTUMBRARA, PARA NO DEJAR DE PONERTE ATENCIÓN!

-¡ENTONCES VAS A DISFRUTAR CADA SEGUNDO DE EL FINAL DE TU VIDA DAZZLE!-Señalo Sonata lamiéndose los labios malignamente frente a Adagio. -¡VOY A HACER QUE CADA TERMINAL NERVIOSA QUE TIENES SOLO SIENTA DOLOR, PERO TAMBIÉN TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR MENTAL Y ESPIRITUALMENTE! –Entonces Sonata se preparó para intentar patear el vientre de Adagio. -¡Te oí que su maldita defensa del guajolote desapareció, ahora si voy a hacer a esta engendro pate, para dártelo a tragar!

-¡No te atrevas pinche pendeja…!

-¡¿AHORA VAS A PONERTE A SUPLICAR RAMERA DE BABILONIA?! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! –Entonces Sonata trata de dar su patada, segura que ahora si iba dar en el blanco sin que se rompiera esta vez, pero a punto de hacer contacto sintió que algo la paro de golpe, como alguien rápidamente la hubiera tomado con las dos manos. -¡¿AHORA QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?! ¡YA SE ERES TU DE NUEVO, MÍSERA BASTARDA, MALDITA TE ESTOY HACIENDO UN FAVOR OJETE, TE QUIERO EXTERMINAR PARA QUE NO TENGAS UNA VIDA VACÍA!

-¡NO HAGO ESTO POR MI, LO HAGO POR MI MAMI! –Respondió la jovencita, poniendo más fuerza a su amarre, a la ker se empezaron a tronar los huesos de la rodilla, intentó dar otra patada con la izquierda, entonces se escucharon un par de rodillazos, deteniendo ese ataque también. -¡YA NO QUIERO QUE MI MAMI SUFRA MAS, YA ESTA MUY TRISTE POR MI TÍA Y MI PAPI, SE QUE SUENA EGOÍSTA PERO SI YO ME VOY VA A SUFRIR MAS, QUIERO SER FELIZ CON ELLA, Y POR ESO VOY A DEFENDERME A MI MISMA Y A ELLA COMO LO PUEDA ENTENDER AL MOMENTO Y REACCIONANDO CON LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME OCURRA!

-¡SI ESO ES SER EGOÍSTA, ENTONCES YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY MI LUZ! –Dijo Adagio aumentando su fuerza de la nada, haciendo retroceder a la ker. -¡YO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO, PARA ENSEÑARTE, PROTEGERTE, VERTE CRECER Y OBSERVAR QUE TE VUELVAS UNA GRAN ADULTA, QUE TENGAS TUS PROPIOS HIJOS, ENTONCES PODRE IRME CON MI HERMANITA CON MUCHO GUSTO, NO POR LOS DESEOS RETORCIDOS Y ASQUEROSAMENTE PATÉTICOS DE UNA ESTÚPIDA ENVANECIDA COBARDE!

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTA MINI PARÁSITA TIENE EL MISMO NIVEL DE RETRASO MENTAL QUE EL GUAJOLOTE, TRATAR DE SER FELIZ CON ESTA PERCEBE RAMERA DEL DEMONIO…!

-¡NO INSULTES A MI PAPI Y A MI MAMI, CHINGADA PENDEJA! –Entonces el espíritu de la pequeña quien sabe cómo le tuerce la rodilla a la ker. -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UNA PAVA BASTARDA HIJA DE ESTA PUTA DE BARRIO BAJO Y DEL GUAJOLOTE SARNOSO! –Al volver a insultar a sus padres la pequeña le regreso la rodilla a su posición original pero de una manera peor que la vez anterior, provocando el tripe de dolor. -¡No nos digas guajolotes, pinche ignorante del carajo, soy como mi padre, una hipogrifo con características de sirena, desgraciada vomitada de zopilote!

-¡IMPOSIBLE, ERES TAN MALDITA COMO DARKSTEEL BASTARDA, PERO ESO TE VA A DURAR POCO, YA QUE VOY A MATAR ANTES QUE NAZCAS, ESPANTOSA Y DEGENERADA ABORTO PUTREFACTA!

-¡OYE KER DEL AVERNO! ¡¿NO SE TE OLVIDA UN PEQUEÑITO DETALLE?!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡QUE MI LUZ NO ESTA SOLA, YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE YO LA PROTEGERÉ SEA COMO SEA SIN RETROCEDER UN ÁPICE, YA NO ME QUITARAS A NINGUNO DE MI SERES QUERIDOS, AHORA VAS A SABER QUE PASA CUANDO A UNA SIRENA REAL Y A UNA VERDADERA KER LE QUITAN O/Y INTENTA ARREBATAR LO QUE MÁS AMA! –Dijo Adagio llamando la atención de Sonata, se había concentrado en la pequeña, olvidando que la sirena estaba en un forcejeo con ella. -¡Y TU YA ME QUITASTE A MI MEJOR AMIGA, A LA PEQUEÑA INOCENTE DE MI HERMANA Y AL CHICO QUE ME CORRESPONDIÓ MI CARIÑO, ADEMÁS ME QUIERES QUITAR A MI OTRA ALMA INOCENTE, AHORA VERAS QUE PUEDO HACER REALMENTE ME PONGO SERIA, PARA DEFENDER A LOS SIGUEN CONMIGO PARA DARLE RESPETO A LOS QUE YA SE ME ADELANTARON, Y QUE PUEDAN DESCANSAR TRANQUILOS! –Entonces Adagio se zafa del choque, usando sus garras mientras cantaba la sirena hizo un ataque de cuchillas sónicas, estas eran enormes, Sonata tuvo que alejarse y usando su sable oscuro para rechazar ese ataque. -¡IDIOTA, RECUERDA QUE TENGO TU EXPERIENCIA, ESTE ATAQUE A PESAR DE SER MEDIO DECENTE PODRE DEFENDERME SIN QUE ME HAGA ALGO! -En ese momento Adagio va rápidamente mientras todos sus cascos brillaban como las cuchillas, entonces golpea con cada una de sus patas a la ker, esta no pudo defenderse por estar concentrada en las cuchillas no pudo cambiar su guardia, ese ataque lo sintió como si varios soldados la golpearan con sus escudos, siendo estos muy duros. -¡SI SE QUE CONOCES COMO PELEABA MI PARTE KER, PERO TENGO MI PARTE SIRENA, EL CUAL TU NO CONOCES MUCHO, PERO YO PUEDO COMBINAR ESTAS EXPERIENCIAS, Y TAMBIÉN TE DIJE QUE PUEDO YA SENTIR LAS VIBRACIONES DEL MANÁ PARA PODER MANIPULARLO SÓNICAMENTE!

-¡CLARO QUE LA CONOZCO IDIOTA, NO EN VANO TE ESTUVE SOPORTANDO LA PESTE DURANTE NO SE CUANTO AÑOS EN EL LUGAR DE LA…!

-¡SI VUELVES A INSULTAR A MI NOBLE HERMANA MENOR TE JURO QUE TE SACO TU SUCIA LENGUA DEL GAZNATE Y TE ESTRANGULO CON ELLA! –Amenazó Adagio haciendo callar a la ker, ella sabía que la versión sirena de Adagio eso solo sería una amenaza vacía pero para la ker Adagio si es muy capaz de eso y más, así que prefirió no decir algo por el momento. -¡TÚ ME CONOCISTE CUANDO NO TENIA PODERES, Y CUANDO LOS RECUPERE SOLO ME VISTE CON ESTOS UN PAR DE MESES, Y AHORA YA NO YO CORROMPO A MIS ENEMIGOS CON MI CANTO! ¡¿DE QUE ME SERVIRÍA INTENTAR HACER ESO CONTIGO, SI TU ERES UNA MALDITA OJETE DESDE EL INICIO DE TU VACÍA VIDA?! ¡CAPAZ QUE TE HAGO MAS FUERTE, COMO LE OCURRIÓ A MIS PADRES CUANDO PELEARON CON ESE DRAGÓN, NO VOY HACERTE ESE FAVOR DUSK!

-¡NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS RUMIANDO VACA GORDA!

-¡CÓMO NO TIENES NI IDEA QUE CON MI CANTO PUEDO HACER ESTO! –Entonces Adagio canta y vuelve a invocar a sus formas astrales, -¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿ESTO ES TU TRUQUITO?! ¡ES LA MISMA MAMADA QUE SIEMPRE HACES SOLO QUE AL DOBLE, TU YA PERDISTE LA VENTAJA DE QUE TU SOMBRA TUVIERA CONCIENCIA PROPIA, YA QUE SE FUSIONARON EN TI! –Sonata se pone enfrente de la imagen de Adagio ker. -¡LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACER ESTA PUTA IMAGEN ES LO QUE TU LE ORDENES, Y SEAMOS SINCERAS, TU CAPACIDAD MENTAL ES EL DE UN ESCARABAJO PELOTERO, NO VAS A PODER SEGUIR AULLANDO PARA MANTENER ESTAS COSAS SI TIENES QUE DEFENDERTE DE MI IRA! –Entonces la imagen sonríe irónicamente, haciendo sentir a Sonata algo muy espeluznante, como si tuviera al lado a una amazona con la espada desenvainada, dispuesta a atravesarle el corazón sin avisarle. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! –Entonces la imagen astral hace crecer sus uñas como garras retractiles, e intenta partir el cráneo de Sonata en cinco partes, esquivando por nada el golpe. -¡DESGRACIADA RAMERA, QUISISTE DISTRAERME, PERO ESO LO VAS A PAGAR…! –De nuevo la ker siente lo mismo de nuevo, pero por la espalda la imagen de sirena equina de Adagio le llego cantando enviándola a la imagen de la ker, quien la recibe dando muchos cortes, la imagen de sirena trata de darle una coz pero Dusk apenas se pude tele transportar para esquivar eso, pero la Adagio real vuela su izquierda, entonces recibe a Dusk con varios aletazos, para terminar la combinación con un cabezazo. -¡¿Qué no dijiste aquí no podría concentrarme, por ser un escarabajo Dusk?! ¡Pues no lo necesito, como tú no lo necesitaste con tus copias!

-¡¿Estás diciéndome que estas cosas son como mis copias?! –Señaló Sonata levantándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza. -¡Eso es imposible, tú eres un miserable parásito de siempre, mientras yo soy una diosa, no puedes tener los mismo poderes que yo!

-¡Te equivocas Dusk, se ve que se han olvidado muchas cosas, y una es de las importantes, A PESAR DE TODO AMBAS NACIMOS KERES! –Dijo Adagio acercándose a Sonata, quien empezó a gruñir para amedrentarla, pero no la atemorizo. -¡Idiota, si la señora Nix nos contó que algunas keres podían llegar a cierto nivel en el cual podían parecer que eran más de una, y realmente yo soy más de una en este momento, mi mitad sirena y mi mitad ker me completaron en lo que ahora soy, y tengo el apoyo de mi luz!

-¡SOLO ESTÁS INVENTANDO COSAS A LA MARCHA DAZZLE, ESA NIX ERA UNA VERDADERA INÚTIL QUE NO SUPO USAR EL GRAN PODER QUE TENIA, ESTO LO HICE PORQUE A MI SE ME OCURRIÓ, PERO DEBERÍAS TENER CUIDADO CON TUS APESTOSAS COPIAS, SI A MI ME TRAICIONARON CASI DE INMEDIATO LAS TUYAS NADA MAS NOS LAS VEAS TE VAN A DESTRIPAR PARA TOMAR TU LUGAR, COMO CASI TE PASA EN LA TIERRA!

-¡Eso no va a pasar Sonata, ya que a diferencia tuya yo ya estoy en paz conmigo misma, a ti te paso eso porque eres una verdadera idiota que ni siquiera se respeta a sí misma, tú quieres poder cueste lo que cueste, sin importarte que dañes a lo demás o a ti misma, RAYOS, NO PUEDE SER, YA ME CAUSAS MAS LÁSTIMA LOCA DEL DEMONIO, Y CREÍ QUE ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE, SI UNO NO ESTA EN PAZ CONSIGO MISMO TE VUELVES UN MONSTRUO, YA QUE NO LE HARÍAS COSAS A LOS DEMÁS QUE NO QUIERES QUE TE OCURRAN A TI!

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA QUE USEN ESA MALDITA PALABRA PARA DESCRIBIRME! –Señalo la ker maligna gruñendo horriblemente. -¡USTEDES ANIMALES NO SIENTEN PENA POR MI, LO QUE SIENTEN ES ENVIDIA, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES YO NO TENGO NADA QUE PUEDA FRENARME PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE MEREZCO, YO SOLA PUEDO CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERO, A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES QUE LE DEJAN A SUS INFAME DESCENDENCIA SUS DEBERES, COMO LA MALDITA FAMILIA DE TU ASQUEROSO GUAJOLOTE, YO SIGO Y SEGUIRÉ AQUÍ MIENTRAS TODOS USTEDES SE DESAPARECEN DE LA FAZ DE LA EXISTENCIA, Y ES ESO LO QUE ME ENVIDIAN, SABER QUE NUNCA LOGRARAN LA INMORTALIDAD, SIENDO SU VIDA TAN SOLO UN PARPADEO COMPARADO CON LA MIA, INCLUSO LA TUYA ADAGIO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE YA PERDISTE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA QUE TENIAS POR LA GEMA , TE VAS A IR APAGANDO HASTA QUE SOLO SEAS UNA BROMA DE LO QUE ERAS, DEBERÍAS AGRADECERME QUE TE VOY A EXTERMINAR MUCHO ANTES!

-No Sonata, ese otro de tus errores, la inmortalidad como dijo mi hermana una vez, no es un premio, es una prisión espantosa, estar aquí mientras que todo cambia y siguiendo con la misma manera de pensar es espantoso. –Dijo Adagio serenamente. –Y yo lo vi en ambos lados, me sentía tan sola cuando éramos las ultimas de nuestro pueblo, pero mis niños me pudieron acompañar un solo instante... y ese instante valió más que todo mis siglos pasados, ahí comprendí lo que para mí es el significado de la vida, la generaciones futuras están para arreglar los errores de la generación pasada, y eso será por siempre, y tú nunca vas a comprender el orgullo de un padre al ver a su hijo que lo supera, si le dará algo de coraje que él sea superado la primera vez, pero eso es muy normal, no que a diferencia tuya te da un tremendo ataque de idiotez, El orden natural es que las nuevas generaciones mejoren, mientras que tú te estancaste con tu ideas patéticas, eres un crimen contra la naturaleza nada más por robarle el futuro a los demás, y eso en mi opinión es uno de los mayores pecados que existen, evitar que la vida siga su curso normal porque crees que tú eres lo único que importa es tan bajo y ruin, te tengo una lección Sonata, y esa es la lección que me dieron mis padres, todos ellos, que la vida sigue a pesar de que nosotros individualmente tenemos un límite, y yo lo aprendí a la mala, de cada uno depende que hacemos con ese maravilloso regalo, pero tú mezquina y codiciosa no quisiste darle un buen uso, sino que además le robaste ese regalos a otros para usarlo tú, porque crees que tu solo eres la importante! ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA TAN PENDEJA Y PATÉTICA?! ¡NI SIQUIERA UN DEPREDADOR HACE ESO, EL CAZA POR HAMBRE, TU CAZAS POR SOLO CREERTE UN SER SUPERIOR, ERES PEOR QUE NOSOTRAS TRES, Y YA CONSIDERO QUE ARIA, SONATITA Y SOBRE TODO YO ÉRAMOS UNAS IDIOTAS DESAGRADECIDAS, CORROMPER PARA AUMENTAR NUESTROS PODERES PARA CONSEGUIR ESCLAVOS, DE VERDAD DOY GRACIAS QUE MI HERMANITA ME AYUDARA A ABRIR LOS OJOS DE MI ALMA, POR ESO VOY A INTENTAR SER LA MITAD DE BUENA QUE LO QUE ES ELLA, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA SUYA YO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ODIARTE, A PESAR DE TODO… ELLA ESTA TRISTE POR TI, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA SUYA TU NUNCA OBTUVISTE AYUDA PARA QUE TU ENFERMEDAD MENTAL NO DEGENERADA EN ESTO, Y TAMBIÉN ME APLICA, DEBÍ ACERCARME A TI, DISCÚLPAME DUSK, PERO YA NO PUEDO HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO, TU PADECIMIENTO MENTAL YA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN PRÁCTICAMENTE EN UN CÁNCER TERMINAL, YA NO SE PUEDE TRATAR, SOLO SE PUEDE ESPERAR QUE SE DEGENERE MAS Y MAS, Y COMO VAS A SEGUIR VIVA NUNCA VAS A TENER EL ULTIMO SUEÑO, EN REALIDAD ES MUY, MUY TRISTE EL DESTINO QUE TE ESPERA!

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO, MALDITA MULA DE AGUA MALA! –Aulló la ker completamente fuera de sí, lo que le dijo Adagio de verdad le movió todas sus retorcidas ideas, y en lugar de tratar de razonarlo para ver su interminable lista de errores de nuevo en su egocentrismo se trató de justificar y echarle la culpa a la quienes consideraba inferiores a ella. -¡TODAS TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADAS, NI SIQUIERA SON OPINIONES, ES PURA MIERDA! ¡¿ADEMÁS NO QUERÍAS INMORTALIDAD A CUALQUIER COSTO, NO TE SIENTES HIPÓCRITA POR DARME SERMONES?! ¡PERO TE DIGO QUE ESTOS ME VALEN MADRES DE SIEMPRE, SI ME VALÍA NIX QUE ERA LA REINA DE LAS TERMITAS, TU QUE ERES MENOS QUE UNA PARIA TUS OPINIONES LAS CONSIDERO EL MAYOR INSULTO, Y POR TE VOY A CASTIGAR POR CREERTE IGUAL A MI DAZZLE, TE VOY A PONER EN TU LUGAR SIRENITA, VAS A PODRIRTE DEBAJO DE MIS PIES, COMO EL SER MAS BAJO DE LA CREACIÓN¡

-¡Yo no soy hipócrita Dusk, lo digo porque yo lo viví, y como agradecimiento quiero compartir mi experiencia…!

-¡COMPARTE TU SANGRE Y LA DE TU BASTARDA CON LOS GUSANOS CARROÑEROS, PÉRFIDA SÚCUBO! –Se arrojó Sonata sobre Adagio sin dejarla que pudiera explicarse, cosa que no la sorprendió para nada. -¡PARIA REPULSIVA, LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO DE TI O YA LO TOME O PRONTO LO OBTENDRÉ, TU VIDA INÚTIL DE NUEVA CUENTA, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME VOY A QUEDAR PARA VERTE EXPIRAR JUNTO CON TU BASTARDA IMPURA, NUNCA VOLVERÁS A INSULTARME AL HABLARME, TU NO MERECES VIVIR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO, MENOS MERECES CREER QUE PUEDES AYUDARME, YO NO QUIERO TU PORQUERÍA, LO QUE PIENSO YO ES LA ÚNICA REALIDAD, NO LO CREEN LAS BESTIAS DESQUICIADAS COMO USTEDES, PINCHES PONYS, KERES Y SIRENAS DE MIERDA!

-Hagas lo que hagas… sea quien sea… nadie podrá darte algo de paz… -Dijo entre dientes Adagio llorando un poco, pero a pesar de sentirse muy mal por eso pudo esquivar la embestida de Dusk, para contratacar clavando la sus garras al pecho de Sonata. –Ni me digas que esto no me sirve… ya lo note finalmente… tú te arrancaste tu propio corazón… -Dijo Adagio una analogía de su ataque, antes de que Sonata le reclamara nuevamente la sirena hace un estallido de sonido, arrojándola lejos. –¿Por qué nadie se apiado de ti de pequeña? Si te hubieran dado cariño… tu no serias así… tendrías algo de empatía, aunque hubieras enloquecido tendrías momentos lucidos…

-¡La que necesita momentos lucidos eres tú, estúpida perra! –Respondió Sonata explotando su aura, haciendo retroceder a Adagio, quien a pesar de la violenta reacción no cambio su rostro triste y decepcionado. -¡HABLAS Y HABLAS COSAS QUE NO TIENEN ALGÚN SIGNIFICADO, COMO TU EXISTENCIA, LA CUAL ES SOLO PARA ALIMENTARME A MI, TU SOLO ERES UN PEDAZO DE LEÑA MUY PEQUEÑO, EL CUAL SOLO SIRVE PARA SER MI COMBUSTIBLE, Y DESPUÉS TUS CENIZAS JUNTO CON LAS DE TU GUAJOLOTE Y LA BASTARDA SE LAS LLEVARA EL VIENTO PARA SER OLVIDADAS, ASÍ ES LA VIDA DE USTEDES ADAGIO, LA GRAN MAYORÍA POR SER INSIGNIFICANTES NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUE HUBO OTROS INSECTOS ANTES QUE ELLOS, Y ASÍ SERA POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD… A EXCEPCIÓN QUE YA ME DECIDÍ A BORRARLOS TOTALMENTE DEL MAPA!

-Aunque digas algo que tenga un poco de sentido… no es la realidad Dusk. –Mencionó la sirena viendo sus collares. –Y lo sé porque lo vi, vi como los buenos ideales pasan de padres a hijos y a nietos, así indefinidamente, tal vez no se recuerde nada de quien inicio eso, pero el conocimiento sigue ahí, incluso mejorando gracias a esa cadena, y eso nos hace crecer, fui una idiota queriendo lo mismo que tú, me va dar mucha alegría cuando a mi hija le enseñe a cantar o andar en bici, y me dará más alegría al verla que ella se lo enseñara a sus hijos propios, ya que algo de mí siempre estará aquí, mientras tus conocimientos se acaban contigo… y que bueno realmente, tu solo sabes dañar a los demás.

-¡NO SE ACABARA MI CONOCIMIENTO YA QUE YO SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ, Y NADIE JAMÁS LO VA A OBTENER YA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE ESA SABIDURÍA SOY YO!

-¡Ya me harte, intento que mis palabras la razones al menos un poco Sonata, pero tú sigues sin entender, llegue a mi limite, tu nunca vas a cambiar! –Dijo Adagio enfureciéndose en serio, Sonata al verla así retrocedió, solo una vez lo hizo hace siglos, y fue cuando traiciono a Nix, ya que esta reacciono como la sirena. -¡Ya no voy a gastar palabras contigo, NO VALES EL ESFUERZO, SI QUIERES SEGUIR CREYENDO UNA IDIOTEZ ADELANTE, PERO YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS COMETIENDO TRANSGRESIONES ESPANTOSAS, COMO NINGUNA DE MIS HERMANAS LO PERMITIRÁ, SI ERES INMORTAL O NO, VAS A PAGAR POR CADA UNA DE TUS VICTIMAS! –Entonces corre hacia la ker, la cual reacciona y le lanza su fuego oscuro, el cual la sirena corta para seguir su camino, Sonata invoca una espada y un escudo de fuego, los cuales combina con su magia sónica, entonces las armas de ambas chocan provocando un resplandor muy fuerte. -¡NO SE DE DONDE SACAS FUERZAS BRUJA, PERO SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE TE DESPEDACE COMO PARRILLADA!- Adagio ya no contesto la amenaza, vio que hablar no le serviría de nada. -¡¿QUÉ PENDEJA, SE TE ACABARON LOS SERMONES?! ¡VAMOS, DI MAS, NO SABES LA GRACIA QUE ME DAN! –Dijo sarcásticamente la ker, pero Adagio ni siquiera se molestó por el comentario, en lugar de provocar a la sirena fue la ker la que reacciono mal por no haberle salido como lo esperaba. -¡ESTÚPIDA, NO SOY UNA NIÑA PARA QUE ME APLIQUES LA LEY DEL HIELO, Y NO LADRANDO NO ME PODRÁS DERROTAR! –Como si hubiera sido una orden Adagio canta para atacar, pero no solo ella, sus versiones astrales también la acompañan como sui fueran un grupo musical, combinándose las tres energías en una, creando un gran ataque de sonido. -¡CARAJO! –Al ver eso Sonata intenta romper las vibraciones con su propio poder, pero no pudo definir cuanto poder y que vibración necesitaba, su energía fue totalmente repelida, aprovechando el trio para golpearla de nuevo, la ker dentro de la esfera sónica se vio que estaba vibrando horriblemente mientras grita, para que la esfera reventara azotándola al piso, tan rápido se le rompieron todos los huesos a Sonata como se recuperó. -¡PECADORA INFERNAL! –La ker vuela de nuevo hacia la sirena con toda la intención de cortarla como si fuera un molino de carne, con esa velocidad logra golpearla varias veces, al parecer a Adagio no podía defenderse. -¡JA, JA, JA, JA, COMETIÓ TU BASTARDA UN ERROR, YA QUE AHORA YA QUE QUITO LA PARED DEL PAVO PARA PROTEGERTE DE MI ATAQUE ANTERIOR, AHORA SEGURAMENTE ESE PINCHE EMBRIÓN ES UNA MASA DE CARNE AMORFA, PRONTO LA VAS A ABORTAR, Y CUANDO ESO OCURRA TE LA VOY A RESTREGAR EN LA CARA! –Entonces Sonata noto algo, a pesar de que daba cortes contundentes como para cortar carne con todo y el hueso como lo había logrado varias veces ahora so se notaban cortes superficiales. -¡¿Qué madres?! ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO YA DEBERÍAS SER FILETE DE PESCADO, MI FUERZA ES TAN GRANDE CÓMO EL DE LA LAGARTIJA DE DOLL! ¡¿ESTARÉ EN UNA ILUSIÓN?! ¡NO IMPORTA, LO ÚNICO QUE DEBO HACER PARA SALIR DE ESTO ES DECAPITARTE, COMO LO QUISE HACER LA PRIMERA VEZ, ESA VEZ PUDISTE HACERME ALGO DE DAÑO PERO AHORA YA SE TE ACABO LA SUERTE, Y YA DECAPITADA VOY A SACARTE EL FETO POR EL CUELLO, PARA COMÉRMELO! –Entonces la ker intenta descabezar a Adagio, pero esta puede cubrirse con su poder sónico en el cuello, con eso tan solo puede cortarla un poco. -¡AHORA YA COMPRENDO, LA GUARDIA DEL GUAJOLOTE LA COMBINASTE CON TU PODER, ESO HACE QUE SEA MAS DELGADA, PERO CON ESO YA TE CUBRES TODO EL CUERPO! –Señalo la ker pero la sirena se mantenía casi en un perfecto silencio, solo tarareaba para usar su magia sónica, se empezó a levantar a pesar de que Sonata la trataba de empujar al piso con toda su fuerza. -¡RETRASADA MENTAL! –Se quejó Sonata al ver que Adagio incluso contenía las quejas cuando la golpeaban. -¡TE VOY HACER AULLAR DE SUFRIMIENTO PERRA DEL TÁRTARO, NO ME QUITARAS LA DICHA DE VER Y ESCUCHAR TUS ÚLTIMOS GEMIDOS, ESOS DELICIOSOS GEMIDOS, LOS CUALES DEMUESTRAN QUE ERES UNA BESTIA QUE NO PIENSA, QUE SOLO SABE SENTIR DOLOR, EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS ANIMALES SE DEBE VER Y OÍR, SU ÚNICA ASPIRACIÓN ES SATISFACERME CON ENTRETENIMIENTO DAZZLE, VERLOS SUFRIR ME CAUSA UN GRAN ESTREMECIMIENTO, ES TAN DIVERTIDO VERLOS MORIR LENTAMENTE, YA QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE VAN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA, YA QUE LOS INFERIORES SOLO DEBERÍAN SENTIR EL DOLOR DE LA MUERTE COMO ÚNICO SENTIMIENTO, ESA ES SU VERDADERA EXISTENCIA, NACER Y MORIRSE COMO LA SABANDIJAS INÚTILES QUE SON! –Sonata intento de nuevo con esa frase provocar a Adagio, pero esta no contesto nada, más bien puso una mueca de completa tristeza, viendo a la ker con un rostro que denotaba que la despreciaba, pero se notaba más el sentimiento de que le daba mucha lástima su existencia. -¡MALDITA, TE VOY A MATAR JUNTO CON TU BASTARDA Y ME SIGUES MIRANDO CON ESOS OJOS DE PERRA CALLEJERA, NO VAS A CONSEGUIR MI PIEDAD CON ESO, LA MISERICORDIA ES LA PEOR DEBILIDAD DE USTEDES BASURAS, SI EN LUGAR DE EXTERMINAR A TU ENEMIGO LE MUESTRAS COMPASIÓN Y LO PERDONAS ES UN HECHO QUE VOLVERÁ A DESTRUIRTE, COMO LO HA MOSTRADO MUCHAS VECES LA HISTORIA! –Adagio parecía que iba a responder, ya había empezado a mover los labios cuando lo pensó mejor, (no vale la pena responderle, Sonata ya no es capaz de razonamiento, que pena que sea así, es como los perros que entrenan para pelear, solo saben agredir y sus necesidades básicas, pero lo de ella es peor, ya que lo disfruta a pesar de ser algo tan repulsivo), al pensar eso adagio se entristeció más por su enemiga, notándose eso en su rostro y en sus ojos, sin querer empezó a llorar por ella. -¡TRÁGATE TUS ASQUEROSAS LAGRIMAS, HIJA DE LA MAL PARIDA RAMERA DE CERBERO, LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRAS ES QUE TE ODIE MAS, MI ODIO ES TAL QUE INCLUSO SE COMPARA CON EL UNIVERSO, SE EXPANDE INFINITAMENTE, LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE PUEDA ESTAR A GUSTO AHORA ES QUE TE MATE CON LA PEOR ABERRACIÓN QUE SALGA DE MI CABEZA! –Grito Sonata babeando mucho abriendo lo más posible su boca mientras sus ojos ardían totalmente, formo una gran bola de poder oscuro en su mano libre para arrojársela a boca jarro a Adagio. -¡ES MUY PROBABLE QUE TAMBIÉN ME HIERA CON ESTO, PERO CON GUSTO PAGO EL PRECIO DE VERTE COMO CADÁVER CALCINADO, DESPUÉS PODRE CURARME RÁPIDO, PERO NI TE FIJES, YA QUE DE INMEDIATO VOY A MATAR A ESA GALLINA, Y AL PAR DE TORTILLERAS CON EL QUE TU CREES QUE RESTITUISTE TÚ TRIO DE CANTANTES, PINCHES RETARDADAS, JAMÁS PODRÁN HACER ESO, YA QUE YO QUEME A UNA DE SUS CORISTAS Y NO PODRÁN REGRESAR NUNCA A LO QUE ERAN ANTES!

-Eso ya lo sé… no tiene que recordármelo su asesina. –Al fin respondió Adagio sin cambiar su expresión, levanto su casco derecho y le apareció una gran esfera de su aura. –Yo no quiero hacer las cosas como era en el pasado, ni como sirena ni como ker, y refundamos nuestro grupo en su memoria, para darle un homenaje póstumo, si quisiera que Sunset se volviera mi Sonata sería algo que a mi hermana no le gustaría nada, ¿la vida da golpes muy duros? Claro, pero la verdadera fuerza de voluntad es reponerse de ellos y seguir adelante, como lo logro ella, Sunset, Aria y apenas lo estoy haciendo yo, sería un insulto para mi bebé y Sonata ver que quisiera permanecer como era antes, tal como tú, te quedaste como una niña caprichosa, que enloqueció por sus visiones de grandeza, eso no se consigue nada más por ser bonito, eso se gana con esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¡NO SOMOS LA DAZZLING DEL PASADO, QUIENES BUSCÁBAMOS SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS CREYÉNDONOS SER MEJORES NADA MAS PORQUE SI, SOMOS LAS DAZZLING DEL FUTURO, LA QUE BUSCAMOS INSPIRAN A NUESTROS FANS PARA QUE SEAN LA MEJORES VERSIONES DE SI MISMOS, YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE NOSOTRAS TRES TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS, Y NO LO PODRÁN EVITAR SERES CON TAN MALAS VIBRACIONES COMO TÚ!

-¡TE VEÍAS MENOS HORRIPILANTE CON EL HOCICO CERRADO MULA DE MAR! –Dijo Sonata, tanto el silencio como los comentarios de Adagio hicieron que se mostrara como un ser que no tiene absolutamente nada de autocontrol. -¡TODO LO QUE HACES O NO HACES ME PROVOCA, ESTAS TENTANDO AL DESTINO SIRENA, Y ESTE YA TE ALCANZO POR ESO, COMO BESTIA NO PENSANTE NO HABRÍAS SUFRIDO YA QUE DESCONOCERÍAS EL CONCEPTO, PERO AHORA VOY A HACERTE ENLOQUECER DE DOLOR EN TUS ÚLTIMOS 3 SEGUNDOS DE VIDA!

-¡YO TE ASEGURO QUE POR MI FAMILIA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME QUIEBRES TAN FÁCILMENTE DUSK, SI NO QUEBRASTE A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE, PERO QUE ERA MUY FUERTE, YO LO MÍNIMO ES HACER LO MISMO QUE ELLA!

-¡ENTONCES REÚNETE CON ESA MOCOSA RETARDADA EN EL INFIERNO! –Grito la ker lanzando su energía a pesar de estar al lado de Adagio, (¡por favor, que los buenos espíritus me ayuden con esto y que protejan a mi pequeña!)Pensó la sirena decididamente haciendo lo mismo que Sonata sorprendiéndola, pensaba que por su hija Adagio intentaría escapar, lo cual aprovecharía para destazarla, pero hizo lo que jamás esperaría, quedarse sin retroceder, entonces ambas energías chocan y por la poca distancia la reacción es inmediata y muy violenta.


	54. Las Dazzling Parte 2

**Capítulo LIV.**

 **Las Dazzling (Parte 2)**

 **Concierto de Reencuentro.**

-¡ADAGIO! – Gritó Aria volteando a ver el lugar del siniestro provocado cuando Adagio lanzo su ataque al mismo tiempo que Sonata ker, entonces las sombras humana y sirena de Sonata se quieren aprovechar que se distrajo para apuñalarla por el lomo. -¡ARIA, YO SE QUE ESTAS PREOCUPADA POR NUESTRA HERMANA, PERO PON ATENCIÓN! –Le gritó Sonata ángel, haciéndola reaccionar, Aria cerró los ojos gruñendo muy frustrada, de inmediato da una coz directamente a la quijada de la sombra de sirena escuchándose un horrible tronido, pero la sombra humana si puede cortarla un poco con su cuchillo. -¡ARGH, HIJA DE PERRA! –A pesar del dolor Aria se recompone rápido y puede darle a esa sombra dos bofetadas con sus cascos con toda su fuerza, poniéndole un ojo morado y marcando sus herraduras en el rostro. -¡ANIMAL MALAGRADECIDA, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEFORMAR MI ROSTRO TAN BELLO Y PURO! –Dijo la sombra humana mientras se le empezaban a curar las marcas mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, mientras que la sombra sirena se levantó teniendo el cuello roto, estaba este en relación con su cabeza en un ángulo de 90°. -¡BESTIA MISERABLE, SIGUES COMETIENDO BLASFEMIAS EN CONTRA MIA! –Reclamo la sombra reacomodase la cabeza, escuchándose varios tronidos de huesos muy desagradables. -¡DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA ZORRA DE DAZZLE AL INFIERNO BLAZE, ASÍ NO MORIRÁN SOLAS COMO LO HIZO ESA RETARDADA PATÉTICA DE MI CONTRAPARTE, ME HABRÍA GUSTA QUE VIERAS SU CARA DE ANGUSTIA Y SUFRIMIENTO CUANDO DIO SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO!

-Desde que supe que la matates sin motivo yo siempre veo su rostro triste Dusk… lo veo siempre en mis pesadillas. –Dijo entre dientes Aria sollozando, esto hace que Sonata ángel se entristeciera. –Aria yo no quería que sufrieras… perdóname… no era mi intención…

-Yo ya lo sé… no sufras hermanita. –Dijo maternalmente Aria consolando a su compañera. –Y no te puedo perdonar ya que tú no hiciste nada malo, fue una circunstancia en la que tú no tenías el control, tienes el complejo de culpabilidad que tienen los familiares de los criminales, ya supera eso, ni siquiera realmente es tu hermana, es una pendeja que tuvo la suerte de ser bonita y tener poderes que definitivamente no se merece.

-Es que a pesar de que sea verdad como lo indicas… las contrapartes de todas tenemos un vínculo, grande o pequeño, por eso Adagio se pudo juntar en un solo ser, y ya mí me dolió cuando se intentó eliminarla con esa cosa…

-Te escucho con un tono raro Sonata, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… que de verdad me hubiera gustado poderme defender esa noche Aria. –Respondió Sonata tratando de mover la tierra con su casco izquierdo. –Es que las veo luchar con toda su alma… y yo ni siquiera pude darle una cachetada, y pienso… es que me habría gustado estar ahora con ustedes una última vez cantado por una buena causa… pero eso es un imposible… mejor ya no te distraigo con mis tonterías, te voy a seguir cuidando, necesitamos deshacernos de este par de imitaciones para ir con Adi, la energías esas no disminuyen, más bien aumentan, la ker original junto con nuestra hermana aún deben seguir enfrentadas.

-La ker original… clones… ¿de qué estarán hechas? La materia no se puede crear de la nada ni siquiera con la magia más poderosa, de algún lado debe salir la materia prima, como son los principios de la alquimia, pero estas cosas incluso sangran, como las copias mías y de Sunset…

-Ni idea Aria, si yo lo supiera ya te habría dicho dónde y cómo golpear, pero a pesar de que comparta algo con esa cosa sus pensamientos a pesar de lo crea ella son muy erráticos y complicados, lo mío no lo entiende mucho por ser simple irónicamente, y yo no la vi que sacara algún material para crearlas, tan solo exploto su poder gritando como idiota…

-Gritando… ¡SONATA DE VERDAD ERES UNA GRAN GENIO, PEQUEÑA NIÑA OPTIMISTA! -Dijo Aria tratando de abrazar a Sonata, obviamente no pudo cayéndose ella sola. -¡¿Aria que te traes?! ¡Tú no puedes tocarme, si lo logre con Adi en el otro mundo es porque me dieron un servicio especial, ahora por más que quiera no lo lograré hacer, mejor cálmate para que puedas luchar bien!

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, Scoot me conto como los padres de Skydancer pudieron despedirse de ella, tuvieron su propio cuerpos por unos momentos usando un hechizo, estoy segura las copias que creo esta miserable debe tener alguna relación con esa magia que lograron Rares y Twi!

-Disculpa mi ignorancia Aria, ¡¿pero eso de que nos sirve ahora?!

-No creo que esa bruja haya podido hacer esa magia de unicornio, como indicaste ella es muy errática. –Señaló Aria sin ponerle atención a la pregunta de Sonata. –Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos… y no me agradaba a pesar de todo, como no me agrado ahora de nuevo… ¡ARIA SERA MEJOR QUE TE DESPABILES, TIENES A ESE PAR ENFRENTE…! –Entonces Aria todavía pensando toma a la sombra de la sirena, rompiéndole el antebrazo con un candado. –Interesante… -Dijo la sirena viendo la extremidad rota, extrañado a su hermana. -¡Aria, ya deja de jugar, recuerda que esta madre no está…! –Entonces la sombra humana trata de apuñalarla por el lomo, pero Aria ya esperaba eso, se cubrió con la otra copia, traspasándola totalmente con su brazo. –Ni intenten chantajearme, ustedes son solo drones realmente, no me importa usarlas como escudos… esta sangre es muy diferente a la mía…

-¡Pues claro que es diferente idiota, esto cuerpos los creo la Sonata original usando el poder que gano durante todos los siglos de su vida! –Señalo la sombra sirena tratando de romper el candado y liberarse del brazo de la humana. -¡NO ES NECESARIA LA PATÉTICA MAGIA DE LAS VACAS DE UN CUERNO, SOLO BASTA UN GRAN CONOCIMIENTO DE LAS ONDAS INTERNAS DE LOS SERES VIVOS, Y NUESTRA AMA CONOCE LAS ONDAS DE TODOS SUS ESTADOS, ADEMÁS NUESTRA MAGIA SUPERIOR NO PUEDE COMPARARSE CON LA DE UNA SUCIA MULA, GRACIAS A LA RETARDADA DE TU COMPAÑERA QUE MATE Y MI HERENCIA DE KER PUEDE CREAR A GOLEMS COMO NOSOTRAS!

-¡GRACIAS POR COMPROBAR MIS SOSPECHAS TONTA! –Dijo Aria azotando a la sombra sirena al piso junto con la humana, para de inmediato usar hacer un acorde para llevarlas al otro lado de salón, enredándolas con sus acordes mágicos. -¡ERES UNA AUTÉNTICA FRACASADA PENDEJA BLAZE, ESTAS TONADITAS DE TINA DE BAÑO NO ME VAN A DETENERNOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO, ENTONCES TE VAMOS A ARRANCAR LA PUTAS CUERDAS VOCALES!

-¡YO NO QUIERO MUCHO TIEMPO MONSTRUOS, TAN SOLO QUIERO ALGO, ALGO QUE ME ALCANCE! –Dijo Aria apretando la cuerda musical lo más posible y haciéndola muy fuerte, se escucharon tronar los huesos de las dos golems mientras insultaban a Aria y a Sonata, esto para provocar a la sirena, pero esta ya tenía oídos sordos a esto. -¡Hermanita, tengo una idea, mis padres me contaron un mito, y gracias a Twi y a estas cosas sé que es muy real, te puedo volver a traer a este plano!

-¡¿Pero qué relinchas Blaze?! –Se preguntó Sonata ángel completamente sorprendida. -¡Tú no eres una alicornio o unicornio para usar ese hechizo, y se necesitaron a tres cuando ocurrió lo del oasis, además a pesar de ser magia blanca no deja de ser necromancia, yo no voy a dejar que por cinco minutos te condenes un milenio, ya pensaras en algo para poder derrotar a estas dos!

-¡No Sonata, se cuándo mientes, cuando usas ese tipo de magia para controlar a los muertos como Rabia entonces si te condenas, pero no cuando haces eso, si mis padres me dijeron que querían hacerlo para que mi abuela me conociera, y ellos nunca harían algo malo, tu doble hizo alguna variación del hechizo de la sirenas para darle cuerpo a partes de su alma, y yo lo voy a usar para dártelo a ti!

-¡¿Por qué quieres hacer esto Aria?! ¡Los padres de Skydancer lo pidieron para despedirse de su familia, no se para que lo quieres usar en está…!

-¡Porque necesito tu ayuda! –Respondió sinceramente Aria. -¡Yo de verdad no puedo contra las dos a la vez, no yo puedo juntarme con mi otra versión ya que no está y ese aparato ya se quemó, y no creo que esas cosas a pesar de ser tontas caigan en el truco de que ambas se eliminen, Scoot y Sunset ya se están apoyando, y yo... quisiera que cantemos juntas, no quiero que nuestra última canción sea la de la batalla de bandas, quiero que sea una canción positiva!

-Yo… también quisiera eso, pero no solo contigo… también quisiera cantar con Adi… y porque no, con Sunset… -Dijo Sonata llorando. -… Pero esta magia… es muy complicada… para sirenas o ponys, te vas a agotar porque nadie te podrá ayudar a Diferencia de cómo lo lograron Twi y las demás, eran tres y tú solo eres una, y si sale mal…

-Lo más que puede pasar es que no aparezcas aquí Sonata, no importa…

-¡No Aria, te vas agotar y durante algunos segundo ni podrías moverte, y ese tiempo es suficiente para que esas cosas te puedan…!

-Sinceramente eso no cambia mucho mi situación. –Dijo Aria llevándose el casco a su pecho. –Pero este hechizo solo funciona si ambas partes coinciden, necesito saber qué quieres venir, de verdad requiero que cantemos juntas una última… última vez, ¿me cumplirías este capricho hermanita?

-Claro… que me gustaría pasar tan solo un pequeño momento con ustedes hermanas… incluso me gustaría retomar nuestra relación de nuevo… pero sé que eso es imposible… pero yo me conformaría con abrazarlas a ambas una vez más…

-¡Con eso me basta hermanita! –Señalo Aria tomando su gema, entonces la hizo brillar fuertemente. -¡Ahora voy a recordar la historia… creo que era una guía para hacer esto, espero hacerlo bien, para que no seas dañada de alguna manera!

-¡Aria te pido que recapacites, a quien puede hacerle mucho daño esto es a ti, yo no valgo la pena que te arriesgues…!

-¡SI LO VALES, VALES ESO Y MUCHO MAS MI INOCENTE HERMANA! –Dijo Aria decididamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con el color de su iris, entonces su gema empezó a girar frente a ella, no lo veía pero estaba rodeando el alma de su hermana. -¡No te muevas Sonata, tengo la impresión que… ARGH! –Entonces las sombras por sorpresa la golpean en el lomo derribándola. -¡No… solo necesitaba de unos pocos segundos más…!

-¡ARIA! –Grito Sonata ángel mientras la gema de su hermana caía, intento defenderla pero solo traspaso a las sombras, quienes solo sintieron un escalofrió pequeño. -¡NO, NO, NO, MI PESADILLAS SE ESTÁN HACIENDO REALIDAD!

-¡NO SÉ QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTABAS INTENTANDO LOGRAR BLAZE, PERO YA SE TE ACABO LA SUERTE! –Dijo la sombra sirena mientras le pisaba la pata izquierda, con una presión determinada para volvérsela a quebrar lentamente. -¡Tu trucos de sirena protectora no te sirven contra diosas como nosotras, es hora de desquitarme por tu traición, arrepiente animal, si te hubieras convertido en mi bestia habrías tenido una buena vida perra, pero decidiste ser menos que eso, un ser independiente, y pago por ese pecado es la condenación a la oscuridad eterna!

-¡PERO TU CASTIGO VA A EMPEZAR AQUÍ MISMO ARIA! –Dijo la sombra humana sacando un cuchillo muy sucio, oxidado y afilado. -¡No pensé que desollaría a otra mula acuática con el mismo cuchillo, siente afortunada Blaze, compartirás el destino de la tarada, lástima que no tengo el palo con la que tu bastarda hermana perdió su "tesorito" , PERO NO TE INQUIETES, A CONTINUACIÓN DE "LIMPIARTE" CON EL CUCHILLO LO VOY A PONER AL ROJO VIVO Y TE LO VOY A METER A LOS DOS AGUJEROS, PARA QUE SEA UNA EXPERIENCIA INOLVIDABLE, PARA POSTERIORMENTE ARRANCARTE TODO Y TE VUELVAS UN ROMPECABEZAS, EMPEZANDO CON TU LENGUA Y TUS OJOS!

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS ESO A MI HERMANA ARIA! –Lloró Sonata muy fuerte, pero nadie la escuchaba a excepción de Aria. –Hermanita… discúlpame por no… cumplirte ese pequeño deseo que tenías… -Dijo Aria llorando sin poner atención a las amenazas. -¡ARIA… POR FAVOR… NO TE RINDAS… HAGAN CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO NO LE HAGAN NADA A…! Así fue mi suplica la última vez… –Dijo Sonata recordando ese horrible momento. –Yo gritaba que no le hiciera lo mismo… que me hizo a mí… nunca intente defenderme… como lo hacen todas… –En ese momento Aria usaba su magia sónica para evitar que las sombras la golpearan. -¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESTO SIRENA, DEBERÍAS ACEPTAR TU MUERTE COMO LO HIZO ESA IDIOTA!

-Es verdad… yo misma me deje vencer… -Menciono Sonata. –Estaba tan aterrada y triste… que se me apago el orgullo propio… debí intentar defenderme, no solo por mi… sino también por mi familia, aunque me hubiera matado de todos modos… le habría mostrado que con nosotras no se juega desde el inicio… - Entonces Sonata ángel se ve muy molesta. –Yo… no me pude defender por ser una cobarde idiota… ¡PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE A MIS HERMANAS LE HAGAN ESO, ELLAS TIENEN EL DERECHO A SER FELICES, Y YA LE QUITARON ALGO A ADI, NO DEJARE QUE LE VUELVAN A QUITAR MAS, ELLAS TIENEN EL DERECHO A SER FELICES YA QUE SE ARREPINTIERON DE SUS FALTAS, AUNQUE SOLO SIENTAN AIRE NO LAS DEJARE QUE LE TOQUEN UN PELO A ARIA NI A ADAGIO!

-¡¿Qué fue eso, un mosquito?! –Se preguntó la sombra sirena levantando la vista junto con la humana, al parecer escucharon el enojo de la hermana de Aria, entonces la sombra humana ya fastidiada jala de la melena a Aria poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de esta. -¡Sentí una presencia muy poderosa durante un segundo, casi igual a la nuestra o tal vez… ya basta, es hora de empezar tu tratamiento de belleza Blaze! ¡¿Dónde empiezo?! ¡Ya se, voy a quitarte la piel del rostro, para ver si después de esto puedes hacer tus muecas…!

-¡NO LE TOQUES A MI HERMANA SU BELLO ROSTRO, DEGENERADA BASTARDA HIJA DEL DEMONIO! –Gritó Sonata ángel mientras que la gema de Aria brillo intensamente, sin pensarlo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas le intenta pegar una coz a su copia maligna, se le olvido que no le podía hacer algo. -¡DEBÍ POR LO MENOS HABERTE PATEADO ESA VEZ, PARA QUE NOS DIFERENCIARAN POR QUE A TI TE FALTARÍAN DIENTES DE TU MUGROSO HOCICO, CABRONA HIJA DE… NO TU MADRE HAYA COMO HAYA SIDO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE TU ERES UNA SOBERANA TARADA!

-¡¿QUÉ PUTREFACTO GUSANO DE ALCANTARILLA SE ATREVE A AMENAZARME HABLANDO ASÍ?! ¡UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! –La sombra humana recibe directamente en el rostro la patada de Sonata de Equestria, mandándola a volar bien lejos, hiriéndola horrible en el rostro, la otra sombra volteó a ver y notó que "otra" sombra había sido quien pateó. -¡JODIDA PENDEJA. SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS DEL MISMO LADO ESTÚPIDA, DEBEMOS ELIMINAR A LAS MULAS PRIMERO, YA DESPUÉS SI PODEMOS MATARNOS ENTRE… ESPERA UN SEGUNDO…! –Entonces esa sombra sudo muy frio y descompuso completamente su rostro al ver quien la pateó, su mirada era muy diferente a la suya, y ya la había visto antes, fue la mirada que puso una de sus mayores victimas cuando amenazo a sus seres queridos, y de nueva cuenta se la estaba dando, solo que ahora sí pudo hacer algo. –No manches… t-t-tú… eres tú… Tu no deberías existir… y-y-yo te mate… te destacé… escuche tú último aliento… ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTA RETARDADA!

-Te pude… patear… -Menciono Sonata ángel viendo anonadada como golpeo a la sombra como nunca antes lo había hecho, la sombra sirena estaba sin habla que incluso se olvidó de Aria, que no desaprovecho, le piso el pie con todas sus fuerzas, dejando marcada su herradura ahí. -¡AY, DEGENERADA ENFERMA! –La sombra de la sirena se tomó el pie mientras brincaba por el dolor, Aria voló alejándose de ella, mientras Sonata seguía en la misma posición al lanzar su patada, entonces se sentó, entonces se llevó los cascos lentamente a su pecho, sintiendo algo que hacía 8 años no sentía. –Estos… son mis latidos… este es mi corazón…

-¡Qué bien retrasada, ahora te lo podré arrancar mientras que tú lo vez, no que antes te moriste sin que lo pudiera hacer! –Aulló la sombra humana recuperándose y moviendo salvajemente su cuchillo, Sonata ángel parecía estar perdida en su mundo, a punto de que la acuchillaran por el lomo, la sirena real voltea y canta como un miembro del coro del Eliseo, deteniendo a la sombra maligna. -¡¿QUÉ MADRES?! ¡ARGH, MIS TÍMPANOS, ESTE RUIDO ES INSOPORTABLE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –Mientras que a las ponys le parecía un canto angelical, a las sombras parecía que escuchaban como unas garras de acero oxidado rasgaban un pizarrón viejo muy lenta y fuertemente. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESTA COSA CON SU CANTO ES PEOR QUE EL DE LAS OTRAS DOS LIENDRES MARINAS!

-Me pude defender… -Se dijo así misma dejando de cantar y pensando que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Entonces lo que hizo mi hermana tuvo… -Antes de que continuara entendiendo lo que ocurría sintió que alguien la abrazaba con mucho afecto, solo había sentido un abrazo de ese modo, cuando perdieron el concurso de bandas, después de que Adagio la golpeara y se fuera molesta, cuando alguien la abrazó solo para que se no se sintiera tan mal. -… Aria…

-No hables hermanita… tu solo abrázame igual… -Respondió Aria, Sonata no pensó en otra cosa y la abrazo del mismo modo, las sombras al ver eso se lanzaron como animales rabiosos sobre ellas, pero al intentar golpearlas fueron repelidas como cuando un imán se acerca a otro por los mismos polos, chocándose en extremos diferentes, las dos sirenas ni cuenta se dieron de que sus enemigas se dieron un buen trancazo de a gratis, así estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada, ambas sonriendo y sollozando, hasta que Sonata pudo decir algo levemente. -… Aria… discúlpame… yo no quería… dejarte… y menos con…

-Ya, ya, no te inquietes, no fue tu culpa. –Dijo Aria limpiando las lágrimas de tu hermana. –Ya no pienses en esos momentos Sonata, ni Adi, Sunny o yo tenemos la remota idea de cómo sufriste ese día, pero debió ser horrible, irte estando sola sintiendo tanto dolor físico y mental, nosotras somos las que debemos disculparnos.

-Yo… no me fui tan sola, recordé nuestro pocos, pero buenos ratos hermana. –Dijo Sonata limpiando también ella las lágrimas de Aria. –Incluso creo que sonreí un poco, mi vida no fue tan mala, no mal agradecí vivirla, como era la intención de mi doble, y ustedes también hicieron lo mismo, pero tú Aria me sorprendiste de una buena manera, quisiste superar nuestro pasado lográndolo, eso te hizo lo bastante fuerte para rechazarla desde el inicio, no como Adagio, aunque tuvo también que ver que de verdad quería estar al lado de su novio, sin saber que él estaba atorado.

-Pero su verdadero amor pudo salvar a ambos. –Menciono Aria, entonces dejo de sonreír poniéndose seria. -Hermanita… me gustaría que después de esto pudiéramos ponernos al día, ir a pasear, al cine, a comer a tu restaurante mexicano favorito, pero el detalle es…

-Yo lo se Aria… esto no dura mucho tiempo. –Señaló Sonata poniendo una leve sonrisa triste. –Es lo mismo que le pasó a los padres de Skydancer, incluso como me paso a mí con Adi, pero voy a aprovechar estos pocos minutos, ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CANTAR CON USTEDES ARIA, AL MENOS UNA ULTIMA VEZ, QUIERO QUE NUESTRA ULTIMA PRESENTACIÓN NO SEA ESE HORRIBLE CONCURSO, QUIERO CANTAR CON UNA CHICA QUE ESTA MUY ENAMORADA DE SU SOL RESPLANDECIENTE, Y CON UNA BUENA MADRE CUYA FE EN SU FUTURA HIJA LA HACEN QUERER SER LA MEJOR VERSIÓN POSIBLE DE ELLA!

-¡Y YO QUIERO CANTAR CON MI HERMANITA, SIN INSULTARLA TRATÁNDOLA COMO UNA IDIOTA, SINO ENSEÑÁNDOLE COMO DEBIÓ SER DESDE EL INICIO, A UN INOCENTE SE LE DEBE TRATAR CON RESPETO Y CARIÑO, QUE ME FRUSTRARAS NO ERA PRETEXTO PARA MALTRATARTE, SE QUE NO VOY A PODER COMPENSARTE SONATA, POR ESO TE JURO QUE YA NO VOY A TRATAR A NADIE COMO TE MALTRATABA A TI, JURO QUE SI TENGO HIJOS LOS TRATARE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA JUNTO CON SUNSET, INCLUSO CUANDO ME ENOJE CON ELLOS, YA NO SALDRÁN DE MI BOCA ESOS INSULTOS INFANTILES CON LOS QUE TE HACIA MUCHO DAÑO!

-Aria… no solo te responsabilices tú… yo también me prestaba cuando peleábamos, tenemos la misma responsabilidad, si hubiéramos madurado correctamente habríamos notado que esos pleitos solo eran pérdida total de tiempo, tú no eras culpable de que yo fuera una inculta.

-Pero si soy culpable de que no te ayude a superarte… mientras que tú lo empezaste a hacer antes de que te fueras… incluso después lo hiciste, sin ti no habría recordado a mis padres, y con eso sacar mi fuerza real. –Entonces las sirenas vieron que las sombras se reacomodaron los huesos de nuevo, nada estuvieran derechas se les iban a ir encima. -¿Qué dices Sonata, nos ayudamos mutuamente en esto, que aunque sea la última vez, sea nuestra mejor presentación de todas?

-¡Claro Aria, yo voy a esforzarme como nunca! –Respondió Sonata sonriendo inocentemente, gesto que le agradada mucho a Aria, solo que nunca lo había demostrado como hoy. -¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ya que aunque quiera no podré ser una de tus damas de honor!

-Tú siempre serás una de mis damas de honor hermana, aunque no estés ahí físicamente, siempre estarás aquí. –Dijo Aria señalando su pecho. –Pero ahora es necesario que te concentres, como sé que puedes lograrlo, ya que ahora volverás a estar frente a la maldita que hirió mucho.

-Hablando de eso… me gustaría enfrentar a la sombra que tiene la forma humana, ya que con esa apariencia fue con la que…

-Pero hermanita, no importa con quien te enfrentes, es la misma puta súcubo que te hizo mucho daño.

-Vamos Aria, sé que es un capricho, pero ponte en mi lugar, ¿o será que ya lo estás haciendo?, con esa apariencia no solo me quito de su lado, también te quebró el brazo y torturo a Adi, tú quieres romperle la cara antes por esas causas, ¿no?

-Sonata… no se…

-Está bien, como dices, es lo mismo, y no cambiara lo que nos pasó. –Dijo maduramente Sonata. –Te dejare la que viste matar a los policías y los demás, pero recuerda Aria, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos de odio, eso la alimenta, enfoca tus pensamientos en que quieres ser feliz y formar una familia con Sunset, ser un una buena hermana y tía para Adi y su hija, y con eso bastara para que no corrompa tu magia, ya no caigas en sus manipulaciones haga o ladre lo que sea.

-Está bien hermana. (A pesar de todo… tú fuiste la que maduro primero de nosotras tres, solo que por tu forma tan jovial de ser no me di cuenta) –Meditó Aria mientras volaba frente a la sombra humana, quien se terminó de acomodar los huesos. -¡Qué bien que ya terminaste de crujir loca, ahora te voy hacer que te arrepientas de haberte metido con una gran mujer robándole su futuro, como se lo has robado a no sé cuántos!

-¡Ja, seguramente Blaze no quieres dejar a la retrasada mental sola de nuevo! ¡¿No es cierto sirenita de…?! ¡AAAARGGGGHHHH! –Antes de que terminara su pregunta burlona la sombra humana, Aria golpea con sus cascos delanteros, para seguir con los traseros y sus alas, para rematarla con un estruendo sónico. -¡MALDITA, YA ME HARTE QUE ME HAGAS PERDER MI VALIOSA SANGRE, LO QUE TE VOY A HACERTE HARÁ VER COMO UN JUEGUITO LO QUE LES HICE A ESOS POLIZONTES Y A LA RETRASADA…!

-Ya estuvo, me harte que siempre andes insultando a mi hermana, y por eso…

-(¡Si estúpida, eres más tarada que ella, siempre caes en la misma trampa, nada más me ataques como la perrita que eres te voy a destazar como res en carnicería!) ¡¿Y QUE VAS A HACER BLAZE?! ¡SI NO ESTOY DICIENDO ALGO QUE NO ERA CIERTO, ESA SONATA ES Y SIEMPRE SERA UNA ESTÚPIDA, LA MAYOR ESTÚPIDA DE CUALQUIER REALIDAD Y EN TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

-… Y por eso voy a cantar algo que le muestre todo mi amor y respeto por ella, algo que un bello e inteligente ángel como ella se merece, como los cantos de los ángeles que escucha donde reside ahora. –Aria hizo algo completamente inesperado para la sombra, en vez de atacar como lo había hecho antes empezó a cantar la tonada con la que sus padres jugaban con ella, una melodía alegre, que trasmitía mucha paz y fe a quien la oyera, menos para un demonio maligno. -¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES SIRENA CABEZA HUECA?! ¡Ni siquiera es un canto ofensivo, es un canto de juego de escuincle prácticamente, lo único que estas logrando es que me fastidie con esta tonada, si quieres conservar tu mugrosa laringe te vas a callar! –Aria en lugar de responderle siguió su canto aún más fuerte de ser posible. -¡MUY BIEN PENDEJA, SI QUIERES MORIRTE CANTANDO CON ESA CANCIÓN PATÉTICA QUIEN SOY PARA IMPEDIRLO, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE EL ULTIMO SONIDO QUE SALDRÁ DE TI SERA UN LAMENTO DE LO MAS TRISTE Y DESESPERADO! –La sombra humana se lanzó sobre la sirena quien no hizo nada para esquivarla, la sombra ya tenía un blanco seguro, o eso parecía, cuando intento enterrarle el cuchillo en el cuello para empezar a cortarla una presión no dejo que le legara al cuerpo. -¡¿PERO… ESTO ES UN ESCUDO…?! ¡NO, ESTO NO ES SONIDO, YA LO HABRÍA PODIDO ATRAVESAR YA QUE MI PODER ES MAYOR! ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE PODER ES ESTE?! –Entonces la sombra intenta usar su fuerza sónica totalmente, pero no pudo superar esa fuerza, incluso la hizo retroceder más que lo que avanzo, -¡¿QUÉ MAGIA ES ESTA?! ¡INCLUSO ME HACE SENTIR MUY MAL NO SE PORQUE!

-Porque es una de las cosas que más desprecias desde que tienes conciencia Sonata Dusk, con esta fuerza es como nos derrotaron las Rainbooms hace años, al superar la negatividad lograron brillar como se debía, y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, no voy a dejar que mi tristeza y enojo convierta mi magia en algo maligno. –Respondió Aria sin que su canto se dejara de escuchar, provocándole mucha incomodidad a la sombra. –El cariño que le tengo a mi familia tiene que ser… debe ser más fuerte que todo lo malo que pueda sentir, para no volverme una infeliz como tú, que rechazaste todo lo noble pensando en solo satisfacerte a ti, matando sin motivo a tus prójimos, eres un ser tan vil, pobre mental y espiritualmente, me da mucha pena tu existencia tan vacía, no puede ser que existan personajes como tú que no tendrán a nadie cuando sean castigadas que le den algo de compasión, vas a sufrir mucho y estoy segura que jamás te arrepentirás sino que nos odiaras peor a los demás, deprimente.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme?! ¡Si solo extermino a los insectos que contaminan mi mundo Blaze, LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE DERECHO A EXISTIR SOY YO, NI COMO BESTIAS DE CARGA SIRVEN ARIA, SU GRAN PECADO DE EXISTIR YO LO VOY A CORREGIR! -Entonces la sombra hace arder su cuchillo con toda su energía negativa, formando una gran daga de oscuridad. -¡CON ESTO TE VAS A PUDRIR TOTALMENTE BLAZE, NO ERES TAN FUERTE PARA EVITAR QUE ESTO DE TRASPASE TOTALMENTE, MORIRÁS COMO LA ESTÚPIDA RUMIANTE QUE ERES, VACA MARINA! –Cuando la sombra ataco la gema de Aria brilla también, sacando de esta un haz luminoso de su magia, deteniendo ese haz de luz la oscuridad del arma del súcubo. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS… COMO ES QUE ESTA PARIA SACA TANTA FUERZA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA INÚTIL MORTAL PUEDE DETENER MI FUERZA QUE ES ABSOLUTA?!

-¡Sé que suena muy ñoño pero esta es la fuerza de la magia DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD! –Dijo Aria sintiéndose muy esperanzada. -¡TWILIGHT TIENE RAZÓN, CUANDO TENEMOS FE PODEMOS HASTA LOS INDIVIDUOS COMO YO HACER MILAGROS POR LOS SERES QUE QUEREMOS, INCLUSO SE PUEDE LOGRAR ESO POR EL RECUERDO DE QUIEN SE NOS ADELANTO, SIEMPRE HABRÁ ALGO DE MI HERMANITA QUE JAMÁS ME PODRÁS QUITAR AUNQUE HAGAS LO PEOR QUE SE OCURRA, ESA FELICIDAD ES MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE EL ODIO QUE ME PUEDAS PROVOCAR, ES TAN FUERTE QUE SIN DUDA AUNQUE YO CAIGA INSPIRARA A MUCHOS MAS, LOS DESGRACIADOS COMO TÚ ESTÁN CONDENADOS AL FRACASO POR ESTAR SOLOS CREYÉNDOSE SUPERIORES!

-¡ERES UNA CABRONA MUY ESTÚPIDA BLAZE, ERES TAN ARROGANTE QUE ME QUIERES COMPARAR CON USTEDES PARIAS, ESE PECADO DE SOBERBIA DE IGUALARTE A UNA DIVINIDAD TE LO HARE PAGAR CON EL MAYOR MARTIRIO QUE NUNCA NADIE HAYA SENTIDO EN EL INFIERNO! –Aulló la sombra humana tratando de avanzar y apagar la magia de Aria, mientras la sombra Sirena se puso frente a Sonata ángel, tomándola del rostro. -¿Así que decidiste volver a sentir el glorioso sufrimiento que te provoque no niñita? Seguro la sensación fue lo mejor que pudiste sentir nunca antes, el placer están tan relacionado con el dolor, descuida, te hare "disfrutar" tanto que la vez anterior parecerá un simple juego, ¡ESPERO QUE VUELVAS A SER VIRGEN, PARA CUANDO ALCANCES EL CLÍMAX SEA ESO LO ÚLTIMO QUE SIENTAS AL MORIR DE NUEVO, Y QUE TUS COMPAÑERAS PATÉTICAS LO VEAN A TODO COLOR!

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien que tiene mi rostro diga pura mierda? –Le pregunto Sonata a la sombra, esta al oírla afilo sus garras para cortarle la boca, pero vio su rostro, haciéndola sentir que se iba a quedar sin brazo si atacaba en ese momento, alejándose de ella un poco. –Eres uno de los demonios más perversos de todas las realidades, no te conformas con matar, no, vas más allá, tratas de volver locas a todas tus víctimas, como lo intentaste conmigo y con Darksteel, no sé cómo ninguno de nosotros se quebró, era de verdad posible que nos volviéramos bestias que querían arrancarte la cabeza del cuello, seguro a Steel le ayudo el maldito entrenamiento de ese Doll, que lo volvió un ojete como dijo Adi, pero por eso pudo resistir tu tortura mental, y mientras que yo… de verdad me está volviendo como tú en un momento, te iba a morder el rostro para arrancártelo y roerte hasta que se fuera la vida… pero pensé en mis hermanas, sabía que si me comportaba de ese modo espantoso iba a hacerlas sufrir, y eso me contuvo, hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a cambiar que yo ya estaba moribunda, ya sabía que me iba a morir y por eso trate de irme lo mas en paz posible, e irónicamente eso hizo que pudiera conocer a tus pobres hermanas… ellas de verdad te apreciaban un poco, pero tú no las respetaste a pesar de que fueron leales por siglos… pudiste haberlas dejado en paz como un pago a su gran lealtad, ya tenías suficiente poder de las otras que hiciste que murieran, pero también les quitaste sus sueños, ¿Qué no te afecto aunque sea un poco lo que hiciste?

-¡SI PIENSAS QUE TUS LAMENTOS DE BOBALICONA ME VAN A HACER TITUBEAR ERES MUCHO MAS TARADA QUE LO QUE CREÍA SIRENA PATÉTICA, TU COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL DEBE SER DE MENOS 100, HASTA LA PÚTRIDA PORQUERÍA ES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE TÚ, TIENES LA INTELIGENCIA DE LA ARENA, HASTA LAS SABANDIJAS QUE NACEN CON ANENCEFALIA TIENEN MAS ACTIVIDAD CEREBRAL QUE TÚ, Y DECIR ESO DE ESAS ABOMINACIONES ES REPULSIVO!

-¿Terminaste?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Si terminaste, ahora sigo yo Sonata. –Hablo Sonata ángel con un tono de una yegua adulta muy sabia, haciendo temblar a la sombra, mientras se acercaba a esta. –Es cierto, trataba de ver si tenías algo ya no digas de aprecio, sino unas pizcas de gratitud por tus compañeras, pero no tienes nada, Adi no se equivoca, tu exterminaste lo bueno que tenías hace mucho, y hablas de las desgracias ajenas como si fueran un chiste, tú te sientes muy lista, pero solo eres una idiota que sigue sus más bajos instintos. –Entonces Sonata llega con la sombra, que a pasar de quererlo no podía moverse por la gran presencia del ser que tenía enfrente. -¿Me molesta que me trates como algo que no razona? Nop, si con trabajo me molestaba con mis hermanas, me vale más oírlo de una bestia que de verdad no razona mucho, ¿quiero desquitarme? No me serviría de nada, lo que me hiciste sentir nunca voy a dejar de recordarlo, ya que ese martirio fue tan grande como si me hubiera ido al infierno, pero lo que de verdad me molesta… -Entonces Sonata ángel puso un rostro muy enojado, diferente al de la ker, que era de maldad esquizofrénica, era un rostro que al verlo sentías que era un animal alfa que iba a defender a su manada de un depredador solitario. -¡AHORA VOY A CUIDAR NO SOLO A MIS HERMANAS, VOY A PROTEGER A LOS INOCENTES DE TU LOCURA, ESCUCHA BIEN ASQUEROSA, TODO LO QUE TE PASE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ES TI RESPONSABILIDAD, YA QUE SI HUBIERAS MOSTRADO ALGO DE ALMA ME CONTENDRÍA, PERO COMO YA NOTE QUE NO TIENES NADA ENTONCES NO ME VOY A AGUANTAR COMO MIS AMIGAS!

-¡TUS RELINCHOS HUECOS NO TIENEN VALOR SIRENA, TU ERAS LA MAS PATÉTICA, IDIOTA Y DÉBIL DE TU TRIO… YEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! –Entonces Sonata golpea con su casco derecho cubierto con su energía sónica a la sombra, haciéndola vibrar horrendamente, el exceso de poder va a tras de la sombra quebrando el material con el que choco, la sombra escupió una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre. -¡Qué… diantres..! –Entonces la sombra se cae, volviendo a vomitar. -¡Ese… golpe… me hizo mucho daño… tengo todo roto por dentro!

-Nada mal para la más débil de las Dazzling, ¿no te parece? –Dijo Sonata ángel al oído a la sombra. -¿Sabes? Muchos me comparan con Pinkie, ya que nos creen taradas que no podemos razonar y por ende no tomamos nada en serio, que solo somos risas absurdas, ¿pero qué ocurre cuando nos obligan a tomar las cosas más seriamente? Creo que ya lo sabes, fuiste afortunada la primera vez ya que me atacaste por la espalda, pero ahora no pudiste hacerme un truco sucio, si me hubieras agredido solo a mí no te habría lastimado tanto, pero el detallito esta es que intentas dañar a la única familia que tengo, a Aria y Adi, evitaste que conociera a sus parejas y crear lazos con ellas, y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto, felicitaciones, me colmaste el plato, algo que ni los pilares lograron ni exiliándonos, de verdad me parezco a Pinkie, cuando defendemos a nuestros seres amados podemos ser muy… directas, pero hay una pequeñísima diferencia… yo no estoy conectada con un elemento, o ser una sirena guía al 100% como Aria, así que no voy a tener problema en romper algún vínculo, ¿sabes a lo que refiero no? Puedo ser muy parecida a ti, que hace las cosas sin arrepentirse de nada. -Entonces Sonata trata de abofetear a la sombra con la intención de quebrarle su cráneo, pero de detiene a milímetros. -Pero tengo algo de mi hermana Aria a pesar de todo, no sé cuánto durara tu existencia, pero es seguro que será corta, lárgate, ten este poco tiempo de paz, intenta revisar tu espantoso pasado, tal vez te des cuenta de al menos un error, que guie al remordimiento y tengas una leve posibilidad de un castigo menor, si te quedas… no volveré a tenerte algo de compasión aunque la supliques.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO RETRASADA, TU ERES LA QUE DEBERÍAS SUPLICARME…! –Nada más respondió la sombra Sonata ahora si la golpea en el rostro, derribándola violentamente al suelo. -¡HIJA DE…! –De nuevo la sirena real golpea a la sombra sin dejarla terminar de hablar, esta vez la golpea con su canto elevándola al aire, Sonata ángel canta de nuevo apareciendo su forma astral de ángel de mundo del espejo, que de inmediato va a la sombra, tomándola de su cola de caballo. -¡¿CONQUE QUIERES JUGAR A LA CANTANTE SALVADORA, EH ANENCEFÁLICA?! ¡PUES TE MOSTRARE QUE TU DESTINO ES SOLO EL OLVIDO DE LA MUERTE! –Entonces la sombra intenta invocar su forma astral de sirena de Equestria con sus gritos, pero no apareció ni el contorno de esta. -¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS… PORQUE NO APARECIÓ MI SOMBRA?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENGO LOS MISMO PODERES DE UNA SIRENA MÍNIMO!

-Porque TÚ ya eres una forma astral de alguna especie, y a mí me dices pendeja que no piensa. –Respondió Sonata con un tono frio. –Tú original es tan fuerte que incluso les dio presencia física como me la dio mi hermana a mí, pero no dejan de ser sus formas astrales, no eres real para poder hacer eso, que tonta eres, debiste saberlo con solo pensarlo un poco.

-¡TAL VEZ NO PUEDA INVOCAR UNA FORMA ASTRAL, PERO AUN PUEDO DAÑARTE DE NUEVO, TARADA PEDANTE! –Entonces la sombra muerde el brazo izquierdo de la imagen, la misma herida se notó en la pata izquierda delantera de Sonata, quien solo hizo un leve gesto de dolor viendo la herida. -¡TODO LO QUE LE HAGA A ESTA COSA TE LO VOY A HACER A TI DE FACTO, ME LO HICISTE MUY SENCILLO NIÑA, VOY A DISFRUTAR COMO TE HAGO SENTIR EN CADA RECEPTOR DE DOLOR DE TU SUPUESTO CEREBRO…!

-Con lo que me hiciste sentir hace años… esto es solo la mordedura de un acaro apestoso. –Interrumpió Sonata las amenazas de la sombra. –Saque algo bueno de esa pesadilla desgraciadamente, otro estaría sufriendo horrible por tu mordida rabiosa, pero yo no, no es que no me duela, pero ya comparo esto con lo último que me hiciste sentir, aunque quieras tú o incluso yo sentirlo como debería ya no puedo, me llevaste al extremo del sufrimiento. –Las siguientes palabras que mencionó Sonata las dijo con un tono muy sarcástico llorando. -¡TENDRÍAS QUE VOLVERME A HACERME SENTIR LO MISMO DE NUEVO Y DE GOLPE PARA QUE ME PUEDAS VENCER DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR QUITARME LA SENSIBILIDAD DEL CUERPO, MALDITA OJETE!

-¡imposible… eso quiere decir que… NO IMPORTA, ENTONCES VOLVERÉ A HACERLO, PARA QUE LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE PUEDAS PENSAR SEA EN EL DOLOR, INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE QUE TE ARRANQUE EL CORAZÓN, A DONDE VAYAS DESPUÉS SIEMPRE SERÁS LA PRISIONERA DEL DOLOR, TE CUMPLIERE TÚ MAYOR DESEO MASOQUISTA ENFERMA!

-Yo no te dejare que profanes mi cuerpo de nuevo, y menos ahora, ya que es un regalo que me dio mi hermana mayor degenerada. –Dijo Sonata poniéndose en guardia, igual hizo su imagen, entonces empezaron ella y la sombra un enfrentamiento entre la notas musicales de la sirena real y los aullidos de la sombra, los ataques eran enormes, provocando grandes vibraciones que hacía temblar todo el ambiente del lugar, algunos de esos ataques desviados iban hacia Scootalo, quien forcejeaba con la sombra de la ker de Equestria, la energía explota al lado de estas, separándolas mientras giraban en el aire la ker y en el suelo la pegaso, ambas se paran al mismo tiempo, volviendo a verse entre sí echando chispas de los ojos. -¡NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE PASO, PERO LOS ATAQUES DESVIADOS DE LAS DEMÁS NO VAN A EVITAR QUE YO TE MATE SCOOTALO, YA SE COMO VOY A CASTIGARTE PECADORA, TE VOY A EXTIRPAR LAS ALAS, DEJÁNDOTE UN MUÑÓN QUE PARECERÁN ALAS CHITITAS, COMO LAS QUE TENIAS, PARA QUE SUFRAS DE LO LINDO, PARA QUE RECUERDES EL DOLOR DE SER UNA INÚTIL INVALIDA!

-Las ponys que desean lastimar a sus prójimos como si fuera un tipo de gracia tienen un nombre, el cual no diré… sabes que al diablo, ¡SE LES LLAMA MANIÁTICOS O PERTURBADOS, BESTIAS SIN CEREBRO PARA RAZONAR! –Dijo la pegaso apareciendo una bola incandescente en su casco derecho delantero. -¡Tienes conceptos muy extraños en la cabeza Sonata, buscas el mayor temor de tus victimas para hacerlas realidad, para que cuando las mates se vayan con el mayor sufrimiento posible, tu buscas que la angustia sea lo último que uno sienta!

-¡No gallinita, no solo busco su angustia, BUSCO QUE MALDIGAN HABER NACIDO, PARA QUE RECIBAN EL MAYOR CASTIGO POR HABER HECHO EL MAYOR PECADO EN CONTRA MIA, HABER EXISTIDO!

-Misántropa enferma. –Dijo Scoot a punto de lanzar su bola de fuego, pero no lo hizo, ya que sería despreciar su fuerza, y en ese momento la necesitaba ya que estaba al límite. -(Me lleva, ya estoy muy cansada por cambiar continuamente, y no le hecho nada a esta sombra que sea de consideración, tal vez la haya descargado pero no se le nota, podría apagarme y seguir peleando con mi apariencia normal, pero no tendría el poder físico extra y mi factor curativo alto, vamos Scootalo, piensa, no eres una alicornio como Sunset para usar magia de un cuerno, tampoco eres una sirena como Adi y su hermana para atacar con cantos, yo solo soy a pesar de todo una pegaso, que de pequeña no podía volar, mis alas solo me servían… para tomar impulso con mi scooter) ¡Mis alas! –Entonces Scootalo voltea a ver sus alas. -¡Como me dijo una vez el padre de Skyli, a pesar del tamaño pequeño mi alas eran tan fuertes para impulsarme, como si fueran un motor, si ahora las usara con esta fuerza con mi patín…!

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS BALBUCEANDO AHORA PONY?! –Interrumpió la sombra de ker en monologo de la pegaso golpeándola con sus garras de metal, lastimándole el rostro y azotándola en el suelo, para después patearla. -¡SUCIA BESTIA, SI HUBIERAS NACIDO EN MI MUNDO COMO JAMELGO TE HABRÍAN PEGADO UN TIRO POR SER UNA INVALIDA, COSAS COMO TU ME QUITAN MI PRECIADO OXIGENO, PERO TENIAS QUE NACER EN ESTE MUNDO PATÉTICO, EN EL CUAL LOS IDEALISTAS IDIOTAS MALGASTARON TU TIEMPO EN TI, PARA CURARTE TUS HORRIBLES APÉNDICES, LOS CUALES SOLO SERVIRÁN PARA QUE TE DESANGRES MAS RÁPIDO CUANDO TE LAS CORTE, SI HUBIERA CONOCIDO A TU PUTA MADRE ESTANDO PREÑADA DE TI LE HABRÍA PROVOCADO UN ABORTO PARA DESPUÉS MATARLA POR LLEVAR A UN ABERRACIÓN DENTRO SUYO, POR ESO VOY A HACER SELECCIÓN DE BESTIAS CON LAS MEJORES CARACTERÍSTICAS, PARA QUE SOLO HAYA ANIMALES DIGNOS QUE ME SIRVAN LOS CUALES DESPUÉS DE 8 AÑOS LAS VOY ELIMINAR!

-¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA BESTIA ERES TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SOLO QUIERAS CAUSAR SUFRIMIENTO, CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO ÚNICO QUE TE CAUSE FELICIDAD Y PLACER SEA ESO?! ¡TIENES QUIEN SABE CUANTOS TRASTORNOS, SADISMO, PARANOIA, SOCIÓPATA, NARCISISTA, ESQUIZOFRÉNICA, POR LA LUZ HASTA PARECE QUE SUFRES CASI TODOS LOS TRASTORNOS MENTALES DEL MANUAL, Y ESO CAUSA QUE MIS AMIGAS SIRENAS SE SIENTAN MAL POR TI, POR ESTAR ENFERMA Y COMPLETAMENTE PERDIDA EN TU MUNDO SINIESTRO, ELLAS SE CULPAN POR NO HABERTE AYUDADO A SU TIEMPO PARA QUE TU MENTE NO SE QUEBRARA Y FUERAS LA PERVERSA QUE AHORA ERES!

-¡BAH, ES EL MISMO CUENTO QUE SIEMPRE ECHAN, LAS BESTIAS INVARIABLEMENTE HACEN LO MISMO QUE EL RESTO DE LA MANADA! –Dijo despectivamente la sombra de la ker mientras se lamia la sangra de Scoot de sus garras. -¡¿Qué vas a decirme ahora yegua impía, que sientes pena por mí?! ¡SI LO HACES JURO QUE TE SACARE TUS ASQUEROSAS ENTRAÑAS POR TU HOCICO!

-¡NO HARE ESO, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE MIS AMIGAS YO NO PUEDO SENTIR ESO POR TI!

-¡¿ENTONCES ME ODIAS?! ¡EXCELENTE, DEJA QUE TU ODIO TE LIBERE BESTIA, ASÍ SABRÁS POR POCO TIEMPO EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD, TAL VEZ TE CONSERVE COMO MI FIEL PERRITA!

-No Sonata, a pesar de que me da mucha furia tu comportamiento… no te odio, pero también no puedo sentir algo de empatía por ti, a lo mejor Apple Bloom, pero a mi definitivamente… no me causas nada, siento una gran apatía por ti.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando pegaso?!

-Te lo explicare de este modo, yo no te mataría para detenerte si pudiera… pero tampoco te salvaría si fueras a morirte de otra manera, tu no mereces que te odie, tampoco mereces mi pena, ¡TÚ NO MERECES NADA DE MI!

-¡¿Qué estás diciéndome ramera de Celestia?!

-¡QUE TÚ, LA KER SONATA DUSK NO VALES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! -Dijo muy convencida Scootalo, mientras que la sombra no podía entender sus palabras. -¡NO DIGO QUE TUS VICTIMAS NO IMPORTEN, AL CONTRARIO, PERO DARTE IMPORTANCIA A TI ES LO PEOR QUE PODEMOS HACER! ¡¿DARTE NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS A UN SER HUECO PARA LLENAR SU INFLADO EGO?! ¡NI MADRES, TUS VICTIMAS Y SUS DOLIENTES SON LAS QUE IMPORTAN, SE LE DEBE AYUDAR A SUPERAR SU DOLOR Y NO CAIGAN EN EL ABISMO DEL RENCOR, ESO TE ALIMENTA, POR ESO ODIAS A ESE ÁNGEL, YA QUE NO TE TOMO EN CUENTA, SE PREOCUPO POR SUS HERMANAS! –Entonces Scoot toma un poco de aire y se calma, pero la sombra le pasaba lo contrario, entre más calmada estaba la pegaso más iracunda ella se veía. –Voy a enfrentarte como es mi deber de elemento, ya como quedes después no es mi asunto, púdrete tú sola Sonata, serás recordada tan solo como un cáncer que fue extirpado, nadie en lo absoluto te extrañara, si te recuerdan muy vagamente será mucho decir.

-¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR PEGASO DE MIERDA! –Las palabras de Scootalo hicieron que la sombra perdiera totalmente la cabeza. -¡Claro que yo soy lo más importante del universo, las que no son nada son ustedes!

-¿Si somos nada porque nos presta tanta atención "su eminencia"? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Scoot. -¿O será lo contrario, tu que no vales buscas justificar tu vaga existencia matando a los que si valemos?

-¡TÚ… TÚ… QUE DEMONIOS VAS A SABER DE LO QUE REALMENTE ME IMPORTA Y QUIERO SUCIA MULA VOLADORA, SI ME FIJO EN USTEDES… ES PORQUE ME REPUGNAN LOS INSECTOS ASQUEROSOS, Y LO QUE ME DESAGRADA LO DESAPAREZCO!

-Y eso lo confirma más, los seres normales lo que le desagrada lo evitan, y si se lo encuentran por accidente tratan de ir por otro camino, pero tú Sonata haces lo opuesto… ¡los sigues para torturarlos, solo sabes y sirves para matar, eres una nini perversa, deberías pensar seriamente en el…! No… no me voy a condenar tratando que tú misma te des cuenta que no vales nada, voy a derrotarte sombra, para ir por tu creadora después, para derrotarla y que reciba un juicio justo y pague por sus transgresiones, espero que el castigo que le impongan sea concorde a todos los crímenes que realizo en su vacía e inútil vida. –Al terminar de hablar Scoot la sombra intenta cortarla en varios trozos, la pegaso retrocede rápidamente usando sus alas sin levantar el vuelo, -¡Ya basta sombra, sabes que lo que comente es verdad, ya vete, y el poco o mucho tiempo que te quede intenta ganar algo para que no sigas tan vacía como tu creadora!

-¡YA BASTA, TU NUNCA VAS A COMPRENDERME MULA EMPLUMADA, LAS BESTIAS DE CARGA JAMÁS ENTENDERÁN YA QUE LA MATERIA QUE TIENEN POR CEREBRO NO TIENE ESA CAPACIDAD, SI NO COMPRENDEN AL ARRIERO MENOS COMPRENDERÁN A LA SER SUPERIOR, ME HARTASTE SCOOTALO, MALDÍCETE A TI MISMA POR PROVOCARME, NI SIQUIERA VOY A CORTARTE LAS EXTREMIDADES, VOY A ARRANCARLAS SIN ANESTESIA, PARA QUE DISFRUTES DE LA VISTA Y DEL SONIDO CUANDO TUS HUESOS Y VENAS SEAN SEPARADAS, VERTE COMO TE DESANGRAS PARA QUE RÁPIDAMENTE Y DOLOROSAMENTE SE TE VAYA LA VIDA, Y QUE TU ROSTRO TENGA LOS GESTOS DE LA ESTÚPIDA KER QUE MATE, VOY A PONER TU CABEZA EN MI SALA, JUNTO LAS OTRAS CABEZAS DE USTEDES Y EL FETO DE LA MULA DE MAR EN UN GLOBO DE NIEVE, SERA UNA SALA DE ESTAR MARAVILLOSA!

-Ser superior, ¡JA! –Se burló Scootalo al oír la explicación de la sombra. -¡Monstruo ignorante, tú estilo es solo cortar y cortar como licuadora, la esgrima tiene su gracia, pero tú no tienes nada de estilo, por eso Acier te humillo cuando te quitaste tu collar, no pudiste luchar contra alguien que entreno sus habilidades a costa de su sangre, sudor y lágrimas, si solo robas nunca obtendrás lo que nosotros con mucho esfuerzo conseguimos.

-¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN CONSEGUIR NADA INDIGNOS, NO PUEDEN LOGRAR MAS QUE LO QUE SU CAPACIDAD ORIGINAL PUEDE LOGRAR!

-Eso era lo que muchos te dicen, que nunca vas a superar tus limitaciones, a mí me lo decían varios por mis alas. –Dijo Scoot abriendo sus alas lo más posible. –Pero vi que con ayuda debida y siendo persistente se puede lograr lo que uno consideraba el límite.

-¡SOLO TUVISTE UN POCO MAS DE SUERTE QUE OTROS INVÁLIDOS SCOOTALO, SIN ESA JAMÁS HUBIERAS LEVANTADO EL VUELO, DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE CULPABLE POR LOGRARLO!

-¿Ahora quieres hacerme sentir la culpabilidad de sobreviviente? Pues te va a fallar demonio, es cierto, la sentía un poco, es más todavía lo siento a veces, pero además de la terapia física tuve terapia psicológica, y en una de esas sesiones el Doc. Starlife me presento a su esposa Cloudharmony, y a ella no tenía un ala desde que nació, un problema peor que el mío, ahí me sentí horrible, pero eso era lo que buscaba mi terapeuta, Cloud se me acerco y dijo que no debía sentirme mal, que cada caso es diferente, y a pesar de que no podía volar no era menos pegaso, yegua o pony, ella podía usar lo poco que le dieron para ayudar a los demás y ser feliz, le dije que porque me quería enseñar eso, Cloud se rio, ella dijo que no quería enseñarme algo que YO YA SABIA. –Scoot se puso en posición para correr. -¡ELLA ME RECORDÓ QUE AUNQUE YO NO PUDIERA VOLAR YO SIGO SIENDO UN PEGASO, PUEDO MANIPULAR EL CLIMA, CAMINAR SOBRE NUBES, Y SER UNA PONY MUY HÁBIL, SOY CÓMO DAWNSHY, QUE ES UNA TERRESTRE QUE SABE MOVERSE EN LAS ALTURAS, YO SOY UNA PEGASO QUE PUEDO MOVERME MUY BIEN EN LA TIERRA!

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER INVÁLIDA?!

-¡VOY A USAR MIS ALAS COMO LO HACIA CUANDO ERA UNA POTRANCA, PARA IMPULSARME EN EL SUELO! –Entonces Scootalo vuelve a cambiar, pero intentando algo diferente. -¡Por favor, necesito usar mis fuego, pero también la agilidad que sé que pierdo al cambiar, necesito que este cambio sea lo más equilibrado posible!

-¡Ya estuvo, si quieres equilibro ahora te lo doy pegaso de averno, EL EQUILIBRIO DE LA MUERTE Y EL OLVIDO! –Dijo la sombra haciendo que su poder oscuro formaran grandes dagas en sus garras, lanzándose sobre Scootalo. -¡SI TANTO ADMIRAS A UNA LISIADA ENTONCES DEJA QUE TE VUELVA COMO ELLA, O MEJORARLO YA QUE TE VOY A QUITAR AMBAS ALAS! –Al instante de que la sombra diera su corte la pegaso arde con una gran llamarada multicolor, pero la el demonio al ser inmune al fuego siguió con su golpe, entonces al corto las alas de la Scootalo. -¡LO QUE HICISTE SIRVIÓ PARA NADA GUAJOLOTE, AHORA TE VAS A MORIR DESANGRADA! –Grito triunfantemente la sombra, pero cuando volteó para ver el espectáculo abrió totalmente sus ojos, las alas de Scoot seguían en el mismo lugar aún cortadas. -¡¿PERO QUE, POR TODOS LOS ÍNCUBOS Y SÚCUBOS DEL AVERNO?! –Entonces noto que las alas de la pegaso no estaban cubiertas de fuego, ERAN DE FUEGO, y estas se volvieron a unir con el fuego que salía de su cuerpo. -¡No puede ser, algo en ella cambio, su magia… hizo que sus alas cambiaran así, sé que aún tiene sus huesos, tienen presencia física, pero también es una llama, esa Scootalo…! –Entonces la pegaso se gira para ver a la sombra, ahora volvió a cambiar, su crin y su cola al igual que sus alas ardían y se movían como fuego vivo, como la ondulación de la melenas de la princesas mayores pero con llamas del color del cambio arcoíris, mientras que sus cascos parecían tener protecciones de fuego, pero el rostro y lo demás del cuerpo de Scootalo eran exactamente iguales a su estado normal. -¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE TRUCO ES ESTE, COMO TU CUERPO PUDO CAMBIAR ASÍ Y AGUANTARLO?! ¡Al demonio, tal vez no pueda cortarte las alas pero si la cabeza! –La ker se vuelve arrojar de nuevo sobre Scoot, pero esta la esquiva, alejándose rápidamente de la sombra. -¡IMPOSIBLE, AUN CON TU CAMBIO NO DEBES SUPERAR MI HABILIDAD DIVINA, SEGURAMENTE FUE UN MILAGRO!

-No sé si fue un milagro o no, pero ahora ya siento que puedo hacer lo que te advertí. –Scootalo de nuevo se pone en su marca. -¡Escucha sombra, a pesar de haber salido de esa Dusk mi pleito es con ella, si tienes alguna capacidad de razonamiento te pido que abandones esto!

-¡Ustedes y sus solicitudes ponys, yo solo tengo un propósito, Y ESE ES EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS! –Señalo la sombra cubriéndose con su aura maligna, iba a hacer lo mismo que la pegaso. -¡CON ESTA FUERZA NEGATIVA TE VOY A DESAPARECER DE TODAS LA REALIDADES, NUNCA DESCANSARAS YA QUE TU ALMA SERA PARTIDA EN MILLARES DE PEDAZOS, VIENDO LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y AGONÍA CON LA QUE BENDECIRÉ A MIS DOMINIOS, QUE AFORTUNADA ERES, VERAZ LA PURIFICACIÓN, PERO SIN PODER DISFRUTARLA!

-¡POR MAS QUE INTENTEMOS HACERTE REACCIONAR TU NO ENTIENDES, TU CASTIGO SERA MUY HORRIBLE CUANDO LO RECIBAS SONATA! – Menciono Scootalo sintiéndose a pesar de no quererlo muy apesadumbrada por la ker, entonces esta se arroja como una gran bola de oscuridad sobre la pegaso. –Alas no me fallen ahora… -Entonces Scoot empieza a correr dejando una estela de fuego de sus cacos, melena y cola. -¡ESTÚPIDA, NO TE VA ALCANZAR EL ESPACIO PARA REALIZAR TU TRUQUITO, TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS POR LA FRICCIÓN! –En ese momento la sombra estaba a solo un metro de Scootalo, ya se sentía victoriosa, pero la pegaso no puso un rostro de resignación, más bien puso el rostro con el que sus seres queridos más la recordaban, su rostro de alegría y determinación, logrando en ese momento y con muy pocos centímetros el impulso que le faltaba, logrando su rainplosión solar en la tierra. -¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, LOGRASTE HACER ESTO EN EL PISO, AUN CON LA RESISTENCIA EN CONTRA!

-¡TE DIJE QUE MIS ALAS CUANDO ERAN PEQUEÑAS Y DÉBILES ME IMPULSABAN A PESAR DE NO PODERME LEVANTAR DEL SUELO, AHORA LO CONVINE CON MI FUERZAS DE MIS PIERNAS LOGRANDO EL IMPULSO QUE ME HACIA FALTA! –Entonces las llamas multicolores y el poder oscuro se chocan, ocasionando una explosión de llamas de todos los colores, sin poderse notar las dos rivales, Sunset quien se defendía usando los poderes cedidos de sus amigos de la ker perfeccionada volteo un momento para ver el choque de fuerzas. –Scootalo…

-¡NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR TOCINETA, MUY PRONTO IRAS CON TU COMPAÑERITA A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL ABISMO!

-… de verdad eres una yegua muy hábil, que no traiciona sus principios, ¡voy a seguir tu buen ejemplo chica, los mayores también podemos aprender de los más jóvenes! –Termino su frase sonriendo la alicornio, enfureciendo más a la sombra, Sunset mira de nuevo a la aberración poniendo su rostro de entereza. -¡Escucha fenómeno, incluso Scoot, quien no tenía nada que ver con tu creadora tuvo un poco piedad por ti, ya no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, tenemos mi amiga y yo ver a mi novia y mi hermana, JAMÁS ME PODRÁS VENCER, CON LA FUERZA QUE MIS OTROS HERMANAS Y HERMANOS ESTOY YA MUY LEJOS DE TU ALCANCE, LÁRGATE Y DISFRUTA TU MISERIA EN ESTE POCO TIEMPO, PORQUE YA SE QUE VOLVERÁS A LAS ANDADAS, Y ESE MOMENTO SI TE VOY A DESAPARECER PARA SIEMPRE, AGRADECE QUE ESE DÍA YO NO QUIERO QUE SEA HOY, TENGO QUE USAR MI FUERZA Y LA DE MIS AMIGOS PARA ALGO QUE VALGA LA PENA, NO DESPRECIARLA EN ALGUIEN TAN HUECA COMO TU SOMBRA!

-¡ESE VA A SER EL ULTIMO INSULTO QUE ME VAS A PROFERIR SHIMMER! –Gritó la sombra casi perfeccionada mientras lanzaba sus rayos oscuros e intentando con sus garras romper las defensas de Sunset. -¡DEBERÍAS SUPLICARME SERVIRME, PARA QUE TU SI VACÍA VIDA TENGA ALGO DE IMPORTANCIA, NO QUE ERES UNA ABEJA OBRERA QUE SE MUERE SIN QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTE O SIRVA PARA ALGO SU PATÉTICA EXISTENCIA EN EL INFINITO DEL TIEMPO!

-Es posible… que mi vida sea como la de esa abeja. –Dijo Sunset algo triste, la sombra iba aprovechar ese titubeo, pero algo emano de Sunset, deteniéndola, de verdad sintió la sombra una verdadera amenaza a su existencia. –Mi tiempo es muy poco comparándolo con el tuyo e incluso con el de mi mami, pero para mí y los que quiero ese poco tiempo es muy importante, me gustaría darle a mi mamá más alegrías, pero es posible que no pueda, ya que como lo lógico es que yo me vaya antes, o porque ella se me adelante, pero me conformo que pude darle cortos pero buenos ratos, y que pude disculparme por todo lo malo que le provoque, la vida de nosotros es un "pestañeo" de tu eternidad, pero más que suficiente para crecer, aprender, sufrir, alegrarse, compartir etcétera, como la abeja que mencionaste, parecerá que mi vida no importa en la infinidad, pero es muy importante para sus compañeros que la acompañan en ese corto tiempo, con eso en mi opinión se supera el manto de la muerte y el olvido, los buenos sentimientos siguen pasando en generación en generación, y se sigue despreciando el mal a pesar de todo, algo que tu jamás entenderás.

-¡Si esos conceptos siguen existiendo es porque ustedes las bestias no entienden que son muy errados, la realidad es que solo deberían buscar matarse por sí mismos desde que nacen, deberían buscar su propia extinción!

-¡¿PIENSAS ANTES DE HABLAR LAS MAMADAS QUE SALEN DE ESO QUE ES TU BOCA, CHINGADA Y JODIDA CABRONA?! –Se preguntó Sunset ya cansada de "razonamiento" de la sombra, y por asociación el de la ker real. -¡Sabes, mejor ya te voy ignorar MANDÁNDOTE AL DEMONIO, NO VAYA SER QUE POR ESCUCHARTE ME VUELVA TAN ESTÚPIDA Y ORATE COMO TÚ, SI TUVIERAS UNA PIZCA DE SENTIDO COMÚN NO LADRARÍAS TANTA COCHINADA PERRA!

-¡CHINGADA PERRA-CERDA, NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO, NO SOLO TE VAS A REVOLCAR EN EL LODO, TE VAS A REVOLCAR EN TUS ENTRAÑAS Y SANGRE, YA QUE ESTE INSTANTE TE VOY A ABRIR COMO EN UNA CARNICERÍA DE CABALLOS DE PUEBLO DEL TERCER MUNDO, PARA DARLE DE COMER A LOS PERROS CALLEJEROS CON TUS DESPOJOS PUTREFACTOS!

-¡PARA QUE PUEDAS HACER ESO PRIMERO DEBES VENCERME, Y TE ASEGURO QUE ESO NO TE VA A SER TAN FÁCIL SONATA, YA QUE TE VOY A DAR MI MEJOR DISPARO! -Dijo Sunset mientras invocaba todo su poder mágico de su cuerno, sintiéndose una gran concentración de energía, pero la sombra se empezó a carcajear a pesar de eso. -¡¿Qué te ocurre idiota, que ya enloqueciste más?! ¡Esto te va a desaparecer, y no podrás esquivarlo ni desapareciendo!

-¡Pero sí que eres una mula necia e insensata Shimmer, todos ustedes en mi mundo original me dispararon una energía así y no me eliminaron, ahora en este mundo soy más fuerte y resistente, eso solo me va a iluminar, pero hazlo, tomare esa energía para darle un buen uso, eliminarte, ya después me hare una purificación para quitarme los restos de tus ínfimos poderes de mi cuerpo perfecto y puro!

-¡Si claro, eres la ser más pura e inocente que jamás ha habido! (pero tus habladurías tiene un poco de razón) –Dijo sarcásticamente Sunset mientras meditaba las frases de la ker. –(Si estando todos juntos y con la ayuda de Twi y sus compañeros no pudimos ni noquearte a pesar de sus heridas, y a pesar de que eres una sombra tu resistencia igual creció como la de la original, si pudiera usar el poder que me brindaron mis amigos de otro modo, tal vez la sorprendería y no se curaría tan rápido, no puedo usarla cantando por estar yo sola y los enfrentamiento que ha tenido con Aria y Adi, tal vez la respuesta está en cómo la enfrentaban desde el inicio, ya que la han detenido por muchos siglos… ¡Eso es, quienes han podido frenarla un poco han sido los descendientes de los guerreros que la enfrentaron después de que traiciono a su líder, si había un mago pero quienes la vencieron esa vez fuero personas comunes, la que más desprecia, y no solo ahí, Esa Plume igual casi la mata, y Sonata le hizo mucho daño mental sin ya tener su magia, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo pero aprovechando la magia que me prestaron… creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo usarla, espero que la habilidad de la maestra y el alumno también sea parte del paquete!) ¿Si tú eres tan superior Sonata, entonces para que absorbiste mi poder, o el de tus compañeras, que somos usando tus mismas palabras "insectos inútiles"? bien pudiste destruir a todos sin ayuda, pero eso es solo la mentira que creaste para justificarte, creyéndotela, pero la verdad es que eres la persona más cobarde que conozca, ¡tienes tanto temor a los demás que para evitar que te dañen los matas, disfrutando con eso, pero por más que nos extermines a todos tu nunca superaras tu miedos patológicos, YA QUE INCLUSO LE TIENES MIEDO AL MAÑANA Y A TI MISMA!

-¡¿CÓMO VOY A TEMERME A MI MISMA?! ¡NO SEAS TARADA SHIMMER, Y YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO AL FUTURO YA QUE ESE CONCEPTO ES DE USTEDES TARADOS, PARA LOS INMORTALES SUPERIORES COMO YO TODO SIEMPRE ES IGUAL, NO EXISTE NI EL PASADO NI EL FUTURO, SOLO ESTA EL AHORA!

-¡TÚ MANERA DE PENSAR ES MUY LIMITADA, ES CIERTO QUE NO PUEDES ESTANCARTE EN EL PASADO, QUE TIENES QUE VIVIR EL PRESENTE AL MÁXIMO Y NO PREOCUPARTE ESPERANDO EL FUTURO, PERO NO PUEDES OLVIDAR LAS ENSEÑANZAS DEL AYER, PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A TROPEZARTE CON LA MISMA PIEDRA HOY, Y COMO DEBES VIVIR EL MOMENTO NO DEBES VALERTE COMPLETAMENTE MADRES EL MAÑANA, TIENES QUE SER PREVISORA PARA NO TENER LA SOGA AL CUELLO DE REPENTE, ESO LE TRATO DE ENSEÑAR A MIS ALUMNOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH, SI SIGUIÉRAMOS TU FILOSOFÍA RETORCIDA NADIE SE PREPARARÍA PARA HACER ALGO CON SU VIDA, EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS SERIAN COMO TÚ, UNA INFELIZ QUE ROBA EL FRUTO DEL ESFUERZO DE SUS VICTIMAS! ¡¿TÚ TE NOMBRAS SER SUPERIOR, QUE NO TIENES NINGUNA CLASE DE TEMOR, QUE SU IDEAS SON LAS ÚNICAS CORRECTAS?! ¡POR FAVOR, ESO NI COMO CHISTE DE HUMOR NEGRO ES GRACIOSO PARÁSITO!

-¡Silencio Shimmer, la única manera en que comprendas mi concepto de tiempo es dándote tu castigo eterno, donde sufrirás la peores torturas donde aunque supliques el reloj no avanzara, veras que el máximo dolor nunca se ira, haciéndote ver que eso que llamas futuro y pasado no existen, solo existe el sufrimiento para las bestias en un solo momento, prepárate para que te bendiga con esa máxima sabiduría!

-¡NO GRACIAS, PREFIERO SER UNA BESTIA IGNORANTE SI LO QUE TU CREES ES LA VERDADERA SABIDURÍA! –Entonces Sunset volvió a concentrar su poder en su cuerno, juntando una mayor cantidad de magia que la vez pasada. -¡Voy a pelear esforzándome al máximo, ya que anhelo ser feliz con mi noble sirena, ambas deseando tener a pequeños a quienes querer y enseñar, y por esas causas NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ ANTE UNA ASQUEROSA COBARDE PSICÓPATA COMO TU DUSK!

-¡OH QUERIDITA, ESTO NO SE TRATA SI TE RINDES O NO, SE TRATA DE CUANTO TIEMPO VAS A TARDAR EN EXPIRAR, YA QUE TÚ GUSANA ESTAS BIEN CONDENADA! –La sombra de Dusk transforma su energía maligna en sus garras en dos grandes dagas con muchos dientes no uniformes. -¡Con estas espadas te voy a dar un tratamiento muy especial Shimmer, estas sierras tienen el filo indicado para cortarte rápido pero también con un increíble dolor, y si de casualidad sobrevives seguramente las heridas se te infectaran con las peores bacteria carnívoras y necrófagas, y tendrás tu misma que amputarte hasta la muerte!

-¡Eso si te lo permito Sonata! –Dijo Sunset cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el gran poder que concentro, entonces formo una alabarda hecha de magia, tomándola con su cascos como lo hacen Lighting y Fluttershy, incluso hizo algunos giros con ella. -¡Que chistoso, Flutters me enseño lo básico solo para fastidiarme en la universidad, pero me puede servir en esta situación tan rara, y ya estoy acostumbra a usar mis cascos como mis manos!

-¡Darle giritos a un palo no te hace una experta Shimmer, si fueras la marcada o el hijito de mamá estaría algo preocupada, pero tú definitivamente no eres la reina de los bichos como ese par, yo tengo la experiencia de no sé cuántas keres que sabían manejar armas blancas, además de la mía! ¡¿Qué esperanza podrías tener tú contra mí en este tipo de enfrentamiento?!

-¡La esperanza que tienen mis amigos en mi al darme sus poderes sin que yo los merezca!

-¡Ese va ser tu epitafio si es que tus amigos pueden recobrar tus restos Shimmer!

-¡En eso debes envidiarme, a mí me pondrán un epitafio y me enterraran, mientras que tú te vas a podrir al aire libre! –Sunset noto que la sombra intentaba que se enfureciera, así que le dio una respuesta que le invirtió lo que buscaba, ahora era ella quien se exaspero y por eso atacando sin pensar. -¡VOY A SACARTE EL CEREBRO DEL CRÁNEO SHIMMER, Y LO VOY A CONSERVAR CON VIDA LO MAS QUE SE PUEDA PARA QUE VEAS QUE TUS PATÉTICOS AMIGOS NO VAN A HACER NADA POR TU CUERPO MUERTO, UN BULTO DE MIEMBROS NO SIRVE PARA ALGO, YA QUE VOY A DAÑAR TUS ÓRGANOS PARA QUE NO SIRVAN NI COMO DONANTES O COMO COMIDA GOURMET!

-¡TU SIGUES DICIENDO LOCURAS, TE HACE VER TAN BIEN KER! –Señalo Sunset cuando la sombra lanzo su ataque rabioso, defendiéndose con su alabarda, brillando esta como su aura y otra aura lavanda, el aura de su mejor amiga, su Twilight, en ese momento sintió la alicornio como alguien le guiaba los brazos para defenderse mejor, sintió que la misma Fluttershy gentilmente le ayudaba, como cuando le enseño a manejar. -¡Mis amigas… a pesar de la distancia me estay apoyando, no saben cómo les agradezco y quiero en serio, juro que les compensare con algo muy especial!

-¡USTEDES Y SU LEALTAD BUENA PARA NADA, ESCUCHA BRUJA, POR MAS QUE USTEDES SE UNAN NO VAN A EVITAR MORIRSE, Y SENTIRÁN EN SU ULTIMO RESPIRO LA VERDAD, LA GRANDIOSA SOLEDAD DE LOS SERES INDIVIDUALES, CUANDO UNA HORMIGA SE MUERE INCLUSO OTRAS LA APLASTAN O SE LA COMEN, Y ESO LES VA A PASAR A TODOS USTEDES! –En ese instante la sombra concentra todo su poder oscuro en las navajas de su alma. - ¡CON ESTO NO SOLO VOY A HACERTE PICADILLO, VOY A PROVOCARTE UNA AGONÍA PEOR QUE LE PROVOQUE A ESA IMBÉCIL DE MI CONTRAPARTE, SU ROSTRO DE SUFRIMIENTO Y TRISTEZA FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES ROSTROS QUE RECUERDO DE TODAS MIS VICTIMAS, YA QUE AL FINAL ELLA ESTUVO SOLO SIN QUE NADIE LA CONSOLARA!

-Je… ¿de verdad eres su doble? Porque realmente lo único que compartes es el rostro de esa buena, inocente y bella niña, y ella nunca estuvo sola como dices.

-¡DICES IDIOTECES, YO LA EXTERMINE MIENTRAS QUE LE DECÍA QUE SUS AMIGUITAS SERIAN MIS ESCLAVAS!

-¡PORQUE ELLA EN SU ULTIMO PENSAMIENTO REZO PARA QUE SUS HERMANAS FUERAN FELICES, POR ESO NO MURIÓ SOLA, ELLAS LA ACOMPAÑARON DE UNA MANERA MUY ESPECIAL, ES MAS ESTOY SEGURA QUE SU ALMA CON ESE PEQUEÑO DESEO SE VOLVÍA AUN MAS BELLA Y BRILLANTE COMO NUNCA ANTES! _Dijo Sunset mientras una gran energía luminosa la cubría, mientras que su arma empezaba a arder con el color de su aura y la de Sci-Twi. -¡NI PROVOCÁNDOLE EL PEOR SUFRIMIENTO PUDISTE CORROMPERLA, TAN ES ASÍ QUE SE VOLVIÓ UN ESPÍRITU PROTECTOR MUY PODEROSO, SUPO QUE NO IBA A CAMBIAR SU DESTINO, PERO NO SE RESIGNO QUE SUS HERMANAS LO COMPARTIERAN, VAMOS A DETENERTE PARA QUE LA SONATA VERDADERA, LA HERMANA DE ARIA SEA QUIEN SEA RECORDADA POR SU BUEN CORAZÓN E INOCENTE CARÁCTER, NO RECORDAR A UNA ESTÚPIDA LOCA, LO BUENO DEBE SER RECORDADO MEJOR QUE LO MALÉFICO!

-¡USTEDES SERÁN LAS QUE TIEMPO OLVIDE ALICORNIO, ESE ES EL DESTINO DE LAS HORMIGAS, DESAPARECE DE MI EXISTENCIA! –La sombra realiza su ataque con sus cuchillas, arrojando dos cortes oscuros contra Sunset, estos se dividieron en cientos de pequeños poderes afilados. -¡CON ESTO BASTARA SHIMMER, ESTAS PEQUEÑAS NAVAJAS TE PERFORARAN, DEJÁNDOTE COMO UNA MASA GELATINOSA DE VISERAS Y HUESOS, Y DE INMEDIATO VOY A COMERTE, PARA RECUPERAR LOS PODERES QUE ME ROBASTE, LOS CUALES USARE PARA HACERLE LO MISMO A TUS COMPAÑERAS, AUNQUE LAS OTRAS SOMBRAS LAS VENZAN, YA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE EXISTIR SOY YO!

-¡SU EGOÍSMO SERÁ LA CAUSA DE SU RUINA SONATA, VAS A QUERER MORDER MAS DE LO QUE PUEDES MASTICAR SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! –Dijo Sunset realizando con su magia y la alabarda un gran haz de luz, deteniendo muchos de los ataques de la sombra, desgraciadamente no todos, algunas cuchillas le empezaron a herir, y estos empezaron a aumentar su número y fuerza. -¡¿YA VES PENDEJA, QUE TODA LA AYUDA QUE TE DIERON TUS INÚTILES COMPAÑEROS SIRVIÓ PARA QUE SOLO VIVIERAS TRES SEGUNDOS MÁS?! –Se burló la Sombra ya creyéndose la ganadora. Sunset empezó a resignarse de nuevo, (Espero que Aria encuentre a alguien que la consuele… ¡NO, YA BASTA DE SER UNA DERROTISTA, SI UNA INOCENTE NO LO FUE A PESAR DE TODO, NO DESPUÉS DE QUE MIS HERMANAS Y HERMANOS ME DIERON SU FUERZA, SERIA INSULTARLOS POR DEJARME VENCER ASÍ, YO QUIERO VOLVER CON ELLOS, QUIERO VOLVER CON MI ARIA!) Al pensar eso el aura de Sunset explota totalmente como un joven sol, cubriendo el aura putrefacta de la sombra totalmente. -¡YO YA NO ESTOY SOLA, Y NUNCA MAS LO ESTARÉ! –Al decir esto Sunset imágenes de sus compañeros aparecieron junto a ella, entonces estas se volvieron rayos de luces, combinándose con el rayo de la alicornio. -¡TÚ NO ME VAS A QUEBRAR! –Al gritar esto el haz mágico de Sunset aumenta desproporcionadamente, eliminando completamente los ataques de la sombra semi perfeccionada. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ESTA BRUJA SUPERO EL PODER Y CONOCIMIENTO… AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! –Entonces el rayo se llevó la sombra, notándose en su rostro mucho dolor, entonces de la explosión multicolor fue arrojada ardiendo la sombra con la que Scoot combatía también. -¡IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDE SER QUE UNA MULA EMPLUMADA ME HAYA HECHO ESTO! – Entonces ambas sombras se chocan espalda con espalda, mientras que el fuego multicolor y la magia cortante las aplastaban. -¡Pero que estúpidas son, tienen poderes superiores y estas equinas excretadas la están humillando, no usan el cerebro para lo que es! –Se quejó la sombra de sirena humana, quien se veía muy lastimada, pero Sonata ángel, que estaba bajo sus garras se veía peor, a pesar de que le había dado varios golpes entre ella y su versión astral no pudo derribar a al ente maligno. -¡MALDITAS PONYS, BIEN, QUE SE ENCARGUEN DE LA BASURA, ME HARÁN UN FAVOR, CÓMO PAGO VOY A MATARLAS LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE PARA NO ARRIESGARME DE MAS, PERO AHORA VOY A DISFRUTAR VIOLÁNDOTE OTRA VES RETRASADA, AHORA TE VOY A VIOLAR CON MI HERMOSO CANTO…! –Entonces la Sonata real sonríe e inclusive se ríe un poco. -¡¿Qué te pasa estúpida, ya enloqueciste totalmente?! ¡JODIDA IDIOTA, ME QUITAS LA SATISFACCIÓN DE VERTE SUFRIR, PERO AÚN ASÍ VOY A HACÉRTELO HASTA QUE MUERAS!

-Es que me parece gracioso… que no reconozcas una de tus "Tácticas" hermana…

-¡¿Una de mis tácticas, de que estas hablando loca?!

-Es muy simple… tu fingías ser yo, una joven crédula y tonta, que estaba sufriendo… usándolo como una especie de cebo… cuando alguien se te acercaba para ver porque sufrías… pues los matabas sin previo aviso…

-¡¿Y eso que estúpida?! ¡OH NO, TU ESTAS…!

-¡VOY A DARTE UNA CUCHARADA DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA, PAREZCO TONTA PERO YA NO LO SOY! –Dijo Sonata ángel, entonces empezó a cantar angelicalmente, envolviendo a la sirena maligna con su voz, entonces reapareció la forma astral de la Sonata real, parecía que se había esfumado por el daño que recibió su creadora, empezando también a cantar en contra de la sombra. -¡Tenía que hacer que te me acercaras para que el daño que te hiciéramos valiera la pena y no te pudieras recuperar tan rápido monstruo, y sabía que la única forma de que te me acercaras era recibiendo daño de ti, y con eso también logre que gastaras tu magia ofensiva, ya que atacas sin pensar en las consecuencias de una embestida fallida!

-¡DESGRACIADA PENDEJA… SACRIFICASTE TU INTEGRIDAD FÍSICA… A PROPÓSITO…! -Se quejó la sombra de sirena sin poderse defender o contraatacar. -¡SABIAS… QUE ERES INFERIOR A MÍ… POR ESO HICISTE ESTE TEATRITO…! ¡¿NO QUE YA NO QUERÍAS… COMPORTARTE DE ESTE MODO?!

-¡No malentiendas, desde la mitad de la lucha ME DI CUENTA QUE SI HABÍA ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE, Y ESA SOY YO! –Señalo francamente Sonata ángel. -¡Te iba a ganar, pero el problema que tenía era el tiempo por tu resistencia y factor curativo, tenía que preparar el sonido correcto para evitar eso, y como ninguna de mis amadas hermanas podía cubrirme la mejor manera de lograrlo era dejarte hacer tus idioteces, ya que sabía que a pesar de que podías eliminarme de un golpe te ibas a regodear lo más posible, dándome los minutos necesarios para encontrar la onda exacta!

-¡Mierda, cometió un error, te hubiera matado rápido…!

-¡No te creas tan soñada, me habría dado cuenta Dusk, cambiando mi táctica de inmediato, al fin y al cabo soy una sirena como Adagio, usando lo que se de mis rivales para mi beneficio, y soy también un poco como mi mejor amiga Aria, quien no se deja manipular por nadie, así que si crees que puedes quejarte de lo justo mejor olvídalo, ganar es ganar, y más lo hago si es para proteger a los que quiero con toda mi fuerza! –Entonces con su canto Sonata ángel envía a esa sombra junto con las demás en el centro del choque de energías, triplicando la fuerza de estas. -¡TRIO DE INÚTILES, SE SUPONE QUE SON LAS VERSIONES MAS FUERTE DE MI MISMA, PERO HAN CAÍDO TODAS CONTRA ANIMALES, MERECEN TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS QUE LE ESTÁN PASANDO! –Se quejó la sombra humana aún metida en su forcejeo con Aria. -¡Pero yo no voy a caer con los mismos trucos Blaze, yo voy a eliminarte aumentando todo mi poder, tendré que huir después de eso pero ya pensare como despacharme a tu noviecita después, por lo menos me quedara la satisfacción de ver como se vuelve una viuda amargada!

-¡Trata de pensar un poco Dusk, tres de ustedes ya están vencidas, aunque tuvieras la suerte de vencerme tendrías que enfrentar a mis amigas forzosamente, no tiene caso seguir empeñada en algo que ya no tiene remedio, estas vencida, si te rindes es posible que te encierren en el tártaro, pero seguirías existiendo, ya que las otra opciones terminan en un castigo mucho peor! –Señalo Aria empezando a retroceder por la presión de ambas magias. -¡POR FAVOR, SI TIENES AL MENOS UNA PEQUEÑA CHISPA DE ARREPENTIMIENTO EN TU ALMA SABES QUE ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJE, SERÁS CASTIGADA, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, PERO PODRÍAS TENER ALGO DE INDULGENCIA EN ESTE PEQUEÑA FRACCIÓN DE TIEMPO, APROVÉCHALA!

-¡DICES ESO PORQUE YA SABES QUE TE VOY A DESTRUIR BLAZE, CHANTAJISTA INOCUA! –Se burló la sombra humana de las suplicas de la sirena, entonces de golpe aumento su aura oscura cubriendo el poder de Aria, desapareciendo esta en ese mar de oscuridad. -¡HASTA NUNCA BLAZE, VOY A DISFRUTAR MUCHO EL ODIO QUE VOY A COSECHAR DE TUS PATÉTICAS AMIGAS Y LA LAME CONCHAS DE SHIMMER, CON ESE MARAVILLOSO ODIO VOY A TENER LA FUERZA PARA EXTERMINARLAS NO SOLO A ELLAS, TAMBIÉN A LA PREÑADA, Y MI SUPUESTA AMA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-No aprovechaste esta posibilidad de compasión… que triste y vacía es tu existencia, no solo tuya, sino también de tu creadora. –Dijo amargamente Aria desapareciendo dentro de esa oscuridad, mientras la sombra tenía su ataque de risa demencial, entonces la sombra corrió directo a donde supuestamente debía caer su rival. -¡Todavía no te vayas Blaze, aún falta que te arranque tu corazón para tragármelo y beber tu sangre de él! –Entonces la sombra vio la silueta de la sirena, de inmediato la trató de apuñalar en el pecho, pero el cuchillo al chocar con la piel se quebró, y por la inercia de la velocidad que llevaba también su brazo izquierdo se fracturó en muchas piezas al detenerse tan bruscamente. -¡ARGH, QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE, NO ME DIGAN QUE LO LA PRESIÓN DE MI PODER ESTA TORTILLERA SE PETRIFICO! –La oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse, se vio que Aria había sobrevivido al ataque, su gema la había cubierto totalmente combinándose con la armadura que le dio la princesa Twilight, formando una más resistente que pudo protegerla del mayor daño de la magia oscura. -¡MALDITA SUERTUDA, TU PERVERSA BARATIJA TE SALVO, PERO LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRAS ES QUE TU AGONÍA SEA EXTENDÍA MÁS!

-¡No Dusk, la que extiende su sufrimiento eres tú! –Señaló calmadamente Aria, la sombra humana toma de detrás de ella otro puñal para atravesarle el rostro a Aria, esta solo se mueve un poco y usando su poder sónico también rompe esa arma. -¡¿Qué no viste que cuando me pego tu rayo, yo no reaccione con algo de dolor?! ¡Desde hace un buen rato ya mi fuerza supera a la tuya, parece ser que la existencia que creo la verdadera ker les dio ya se está agotando, pero no te diste cuenta al estar obsesionada con matarme, se te olvido tu propia seguridad, sé que debería odiarte ya que con esta apariencia es con la que me quitaste a mi hermana, pero también es la imagen de ella, te lo pido por última vez, ya no puedo dejarte escapar pero si puedo pedir compasión por ti ante las princesas, conserva tu energía para que sigas viviendo y ríndete, por lo que más quieras!

-¡LO QUE MAS QUIERO ES VERTE SUFRIR A TI BLAZE, Y VER SUFRIR A LAS DEMÁS SABANDIJAS, POR LO CONSIGUIENTE TU PETICIÓN CARECE TOTALMENTE DE SENTIDO!

-Sí, ya me di cuenta… ya estás completamente perdida en la oscuridad de tu demencia. -Mencionó Aria sollozando un poco, gesto que irrita a la sombra. –¡YA DEJA DE LADRAR TANTO, TUS CHANTAJES NO VAN A SALVARTE DE MORIR, ENTIENDE SUCIA PUTA QUE PARA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE SERVÍAS ERA PARA SER MI BESTIA DE ATAQUE, PERO AL RECHAZAR TU ROL EN ESTA EXISTENCIA PROVOCASTE QUE TU CASTIGO FUERA EL PEOR ARIA, ENTIENDE QUE NUNCA ME IMPORTASTE, TU NO ERES IGUAL A MI, SOLO ERES UNA COSA QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR BAJO MIS GARRAS! –Entonces la sombra forma de nuevo sus dagas oscuras, y de nueva cuenta intenta mutilar a Aria. -¡Sonata de verdad ya detente, es cierto que aún te odio, pero ya no tiene caso que te dañe, no me regresara lo que perdí yo y el resto de tus víctimas, mejor vete, si te quedas…!

-¡AUNQUE SUPLIQUES POR TÚ MÍSERA EXISTENCIA YA NO PUEDO PERDONARTE MORTAL, AHORA TU EXISTENCIA SE RESUME A SER ASESINADA POR MI! –Entonces la sombra ataca con aún más fuerza que la vez anterior, pero esta vez Aria no hizo nada para cubrirse. -¡YA ERA HORA QUE ACEPTARAS TU DESTINO SIRENA, MORIR COMO LA SABANDIJA QUE ERES, COMO LO FUE TU RETRASADA HERMANA MENOR!

-¡Y esas palabras tan sucias es lo que me colmaron la paciencia, no te arrepientes de nada, entonces yo ya no voy a tener arrepentimientos! –Dijo Aria esquivando de último momento la daga oscura, entonces canto un soneto muy hermoso, que al tocar la energía maligna se empezó a cuartear rápidamente. -¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO EL MUGRE CANTO BOBALICÓN DE UNA SIRENA INÚTIL PUEDE ROMPER LA OSCURIDAD?!

(¡PORQUE ESTE CANTO, EL CANTO DE MIS PADRES, ES PARA DAR ESPERANZA Y ALIVIO A LOS QUE LO NECESITAN, Y ESO ES LA FUERZA CONTRARIA DE LO QUE BUSCAS TÚ SONATA, QUE ES DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO!) Escucho la sombra la explicación de Aria, lo cual provoca que ataque ferozmente con el deseo de matarla espantosamente, (en serio… yo no quería llegar a esto… no era mi intención…) pensó la sirena llorando en silencio, entonces aumento el volumen de su soneto, provocando una onda multicolor, que destruye totalmente las dagas de la sombra. -¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO! –Dijo la sombra dándose cuenta que Aria le hablo con la verdad, ella ya jamás le podría ganar, pero ya era tarde para escapar, la sirena volvió a cantar más fuerte, lo cual derriba a la sombra, y la onda del canto la llevo a chocar con las otras tres sombras, los cuatro ataques ya le daban a todas las copias de la ker sin que estas pudieran reaccionar. -¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE UNOS GUSANOS NOS ESTÉN VENCIENDO, SI NUESTRO PODER ES IGUAL QUE EL DE LA CREADORA! –Al escuchar la pregunta las cuatro compañeras descomponen el rostro, (ES VERDAD, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA MAYOR?!), pensó Aria volteando a ver dónde Adagio y Sonata ker habían chocado sus energías, increíblemente el resplandor del choque seguía a su máximo, (¡ADI… ERES INCREÍBLE, MANTIENES UN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON ESA COSA A PESAR DE QUE ELLA TIENE LOS PODERES DE LOS SERES QUE HIZO QUE MURIERAN, INCLUYENDO LOS MÍOS!) Pensó Sonata ángel viendo la explosión, entonces empezó a notar lo que había adentro poco a poco, Adagio y Sonata ker seguían dando el golpe, tratando de controlar la energía de la otra para que fuera aplastada su rival por los dos poderes, a pesar de estar parejas en eso a Adagio se veía muy lastimada y golpeada, mientras la ker gracias a sus poderes se veía casi inmaculada. -¡Adi, deja de hacer eso, te voy a tele transportar lejos, ya hiciste lo suficiente, nosotras nos encargaremos nada terminemos con estas…!

-¡No Sunny! –La sirena se negó a recibir la ayuda de Sunset. -¡Ustedes siguen enfrentando a esas entidades, que tienen el nivel de esta, no desperdicien su energía y se distraigan con otra cosa, deben exterminarlas ya, no vaya ser que obtengan presencia física permanente, en lugar de enfrentar a un demonio enfrentaríamos a más!

-¡PERO ADI, TU ESTAS MUY MAL, ERES LA QUE ESTAS MAS HERIDA! –Se quejó Scootalo mientras empujaba con todo su rainplosión solar. -¡Déjanos remplazarte, estas ya no son amenaza, y tú tienes que proteger a tu niña, recuerda que Steel no quiere que vayan con el ahora!

-¡Deberías escuchar a tu compañeras Adagio! –Dijo sarcásticamente la ker, con una mueca muy burlona. -¡No se cómo aun te mantienes en pie insecto, pero ya estás en tiempo extra, yo solo tengo que concentrarme un poco para poder eliminarte, deberías intentar huir, vivirás junto con tu bastarda unos cinco segundos más, al fin te reunirás con el guajolote y Nix, pero para ti será como volver a tu casa malagradecida, debiste quedarte en el reino de la muerte, pero querías compartir tu vida con la sirena inútil, y por eso van a compartir el máximo dolor de la muerte junto con esa no nata!

-¡Yo de verdad no quiero rendirme, pero ya estoy con solo mi aliento! –Dijo Adagio mostrando los dientes con un gesto de frustración. -¡Mi niña perdóname, yo no quería que ni siquiera pudieras sentir el viento en tu rostro, quería que fueras tan fuerte e inteligente como lo deseaba tu papá, yo no quería involucrarte en esto, si mi deseo era que tuvieras una niñez común, pero muy feliz y segura!

-Pero por más que uno quiera eso la vida no es un programa infantil mamá. –Dijo el espíritu de la pequeña recargándose sobre Adagio. –Sé que para un padre que quiera a su hijo lo ideal sería eso, pero la vida no es así, hay contratiempos, incluso si estuviéramos en la casa podrías tropezarte o haber un temblor, siempre habrá amenazas a la vida de cualquiera de nosotros…

-Pero no se debe ser fatalista mi luz, pase lo que pase debes tener una actitud positiva, si esperas lo peor vas a mal vivir, incluso vas a estar prácticamente muerta en vida, y no te tienes que hacer eso ni a ti ni a mí, tu papi se sentiría muy triste si solo esperas lo malo de la vida… -Entonces Adagio se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, consoló y guio a su luz a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, pero se sintió más fuerte de lo que se sentía antes, entonces la energía que ella creaba avanzo un poco. -¡Mi pequeña tenías que iluminarme de nuevo, sin darme cuenta estaba siendo fatalista, no sé si podamos salir de esto, pero voy a intentarlo con toda mi fuerza, y tener la fe en que todo va a salir muy bien, y si no es así irme tranquila al saber que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante!

-¡Yo quiero seguir tu ejemplo mami, perdóname por hablar tan tristemente! –Dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a Adagio. -¡Voy a seguir adelante como tú, no le tendré miedo a la vida, voy a tener fe que si algo sale mal podré superarlo y crecer con eso, si algo sale mal no maldecir a la vida,, sino hacer lo que hizo mi tía que se te adelanto, creer que mis seres sean felices y que puedan sobrellevar la tristeza!

-¡Si mi pequeña, no dejes que el miedo, la tristeza y el enojo te dominen, trata de superar tus pruebas de vida haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, así yo, tú padre y toda tu familia estaremos muy orgullosos de ti pase lo que pase!

-¡YA DEJEN DE REBUZNAR, SUCIAS ASNAS ABERRADAS! –Ordenó Sonata ker con los ojos ardiendo, sintiendo que fue retrocedida unos milímetros. -¡SU PATÉTICA PLATICA NO TIENE CASO DE ALGÚN TIPO, LA BASURA QUE SON USTEDES SOLO NACE PARA SUFRIR Y MORIRSE, SUS SUEÑOS SOLO SON ILUSIONES HUECAS Y SIN LÓGICA, SU SUPUESTA ESPERANZA ES SOLO UNA ESPECIE DE DROGA QUE OCULTA LA REALIDAD, EN QUE SOLO SON BESTIAS CUYA ÍNFIMA EXISTENCIA NO IMPORTA EN ESTE UNIVERSO NI A SERES SUPERIORES COMO YO!

-¡MENTIRA, TODA LA VIDA CUENTA, A PESAR DE QUE SEA UN PARPADEO ESA VIDA! –Respondió Adagio sintiéndose más segura de sí misma y de su hija. -¡La fe no es la cosa deprimente que tú crees Dusk, es el estado de ánimo que surge cuando se presenta como alcanzable lo que se desea, Y YO SE QUE PUEDO… NO, PODEMOS VENCERTE, TAL VEZ ESTE MUY HERIDA Y TU ESTÉS BIEN, PERO EN MI ALMA SIENTO QUE A PESAR DE ESTA DESVENTAJA PUEDO DETENERTE!

-¡MI MAMÁ TIENE RAZÓN, PODEMOS VENCERTE, Y PODREMOS SALIR DE OTRAS SITUACIONES QUE SEAN ADVERSAS! –Dijo la pequeña tomando la misma pose que Adagio, iba a lanzar su energía de la misma forma. -¡SI SOLDADOS COMUNES, DE LOS QUE TU Y LA MISMA NIX PENSABAN QUE SOLO ERAN COMIDA HACÍAN MILAGROS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, COMO SALVAR A UN HERIDO ESTANDO ELLOS PEOR NOSOTRAS PODEMOS Y QUEREMOS HACER LO MISMO, Y LO VISTE VARIAS VECES, PERO EN LUGAR DE TRATAR DE ENTENDERLO TU LES COMPLICABAS LA EXISTENCIA MAS, SOLO PARA BURLARTE DE SU SUFRIMIENTO, PERO A PESAR DE ESO ELLOS BRILLARON MAS INTENSAMENTE QUE TÚ, TU SOLO ERES UNA CARROÑERA DE ALMAS, YA QUE NUNCA TUVISTE UNA!

-¡MALDITA BASTARDA, NI HAS EXISTIDO EN ESTE MUNDO Y YA ME HAS INSULTADO HASTA DONDE SE TE PEGA LA GANA, SI PUDIERA TE ARRANCARÍA LA ESPINA…! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SABES QUE A LOS SOLDADOS QUE MENCIONASTE LOS HACIA SUFRIR MAS?!

-¡AHORA NENA, CON TODA LA FUERZA QUE PUEDAS DARLE! –Adagio al ver el titubeo de la ker aumenta su aura de la nada, igual su hija lo hace, parecía que las energías de madre e hija cubrían la fuerza de la ker, pero no podían dar el paso definitivo. -¡DESGRACIADAS SIRENAS, NO SE COMO LOGRARON ESTO, PERO NO SERA SUFICIENTE, NADA MAS SE CANSEN LAS VOY A…! –En ese instante detrás de Adagio apareció la silueta de Darksteel. -¡OTRA VEZ ESTAS CHINGANDO, FREGADO GUAJOLOTE, LO QUE HAGAS AQUÍ Y EN EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS NO TE SERVIRÁ…! -Sonata no pudo completar su enunciado cuando además de Darksteel aparecieron las siluetas de todos los descendientes que enfrento a lo largo de los siglos, desde el primero pasando por el caballero, Acier y los padres de Steel, y todas sus compañeras que sacrifico, incluyendo a su Aria, entonces a la ker le paso algo por primera vez, todos los nervios se le paralizaron sintiendo algo que no podía sentir pero si provocar, un absoluto sentimiento de terror. –Esto… no puede estar ocurriendo… yo soy in…

-¡SOLO UN ESFUERZO MAS MI NIÑA, NO DESPERDICIEMOS EL APOYA QUE NO ESTÁN DANDO AHORA!

-¡SI MAMÁ! –Entonces tanto madre como hija hacen su último esfuerzo con el apoyo de los descendientes y las victimas de Sonata ker, en aquel momento las energías de Adagio y de su hija cubren totalmente la fuerza oscura de la ker absorbiéndola totalmente. -¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES INSECTOS, NO PUEDE SER QUE LAS HORMIGAS… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! -Entonces el rayo golpea directamente a Sonata ker, quien se empezó a retorcer espantosamente dentro del rayo aullando de dolor, mientras este iba en dirección en donde estaban sus copias. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Gritaron al unísono todas las copias cuando su creadora con el rayo chocaron con ellas, todas gritaron espantosamente cuando todas las energías de las ponys y sirenas se combinaron, entonces hubo una explosión enorme que cimbro todo el lugar, igual que lo cimbro cuando Apple Jack ataco a Deathsaurus, de ese resplandor solo se notó el rostro de sufrimiento de la ker original antes de estallar totalmente cubriendo el lugar, el resplandor bajo y se vio un escudo de diamantes totalmente cuarteado, cuando este se empezó a romper e incluso hacerse polvo se vio que Sunset y Aria se estaban abrazando sin ningún tipo de movimiento, la alicornio antes del estallido final tele transporto a su novia, a Scootalo y a Sonata ángel con ella, la pareja de inmediato se abrazaron combinando sus poderes defensivos, formando un escudo que combino la gema de la sirena con la magia defensiva de Rarity. -¡¿Aria, Sunset, se encuentran bien?! ¡Por favor respóndanme, no me digan que la vida se les fue en hacer esto!

-Estamos bien Sonata… -Respondió Aria muy débilmente, por el esfuerzo se le deshicieron las coletas mostrando su larga melena cubriéndole medio rostro. –Es que… use todo mi poder defensivo para ayudar a Sunny…

-Y yo… además de poner el escudo tuve que tele transportarlas a ustedes tres lo más rápido que pude… hace tiempo que no hacía dos hechizos de muy alto nivel, que bueno que Aria me pudo ayudar con el segundo. –Dijo Sunset perdiendo su cambio, mientras le levantaba la melena del rostro a Aria viéndola dulcemente. –Sin ella quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado…

-¡¿ADAGIO, DONDE ESTAS ADAGIO?! –Preguntó levantándose de golpe Scootalo quien había perdido su transformación. -¡NO TELE TRANSPORTASTE A ADI, DEBEMOS BUSCARLA NO VAYA SER QUE LE PASARA LO MISMO QUE APPLE JACK…!

-Tranquila Scoot, mi hermana mayor está bien. –Menciono Sonata dándole a la joven pegaso un masaje en los hombros. –A diferencia de Apple Jack todavía sientó la vibración de vida de Adi cerca, pero algo débil, debe estar extenuada y es muy posible que igual se cubriera, tan solo debemos buscarla con nuestro radar yo y Aria.

-Te creo Sonata, nunca dudaría de una pony tan honorable y lista como tú.

-Honorable y lista… que bien que no me conociste hace 10 años Scoot, ya que era todo lo contrario era una mocosa tonta que solo pensaba en mi… estaba a casi nada de enloquecer como la bestia con la que comparto el rostro.

-Tú no eres tonta Sonata, tan solo estabas confundida, como lo estuve yo y tus hermanas, y tan es así que tú te diste cuenta después de que perdiste tu gema que habrías hecho mucho daño, arrepintiéndote, y guiando a tus amigas para que hicieran lo mismo, solo que ellas tardaron un poco más. –Dijo Sunset dándole un casco a la sirena para que se levantara. –Sin ti mi Aria no habría salido de su caparazón de indiferencia y nunca habría visto la agradable sirena que es detrás de esa coraza, espero que no te moleste que ella y yo… pues seamos pareja.

-Para nada Sunset, si yo ya sabía que a Aria le gustan las chicas desde antes que nos exiliaran, yo te agradezco que la ayudarlas a mostrar su corazón, a tener más empatía y esperanza… -Entonces las cuatro ponys se voltearon para ver el epicentro de la explosión, de entre los escombros salió Sonata ker sin perder sus forma final, pero viéndose muy herida y sangrante. -¡CARAJO! ¡¿QUE NO TE PUEDES MORIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ SÚCUBO?!

-Malditas… que no entienden que soy inmortal… ahora las hare pagar por…

-Tu no harás nada Dusk. –Señalo Aria con su gesto característico. –Te diré algo malnacida, todo el poder que robaste llego a su cenit, ya no podrás ser más poderosa aunque lo desees.

-¡¿Qué estas rebuznando burra?!

-Yo también lo acabo de notar "hermana". –Señalo Sonata ángel poniéndose enfrente de la Sonata ker, esta intento agredirla de algún modo pero no pudo ni pararse. – Tu aura llego al límite de la energía que puede soportar que no sea la suya, es lo que le paso a nuestras primeras gemas, el gran poder de la rainbooms la sobrecargaron y explotaron, tú al tratar de detener todos nuestros ataques te sobrecargaste incluso absorbiste el poder de tus copias, y eso Adagio pudo aprovecharlo para atacarte directamente ahí, te ocurrió lo mismo que a los unicornios cuando usan su magia a tope, gastaste tu baterías hasta dejarlas muertas, y por eso ahora ni siquiera te estas curando como te ocurrió en Francia, solo por tu inmortalidad sigues aquí.

-¡je, je, entonces saben que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me recupere y con todo mi poder yo…!

-Debes ser muy tonta bruja. –Comento Scootalo. –Aunque te recuperes ciertamente Aria tiene razón, tu cuerpo llego al límite, ya no podrás seguir robando magia, conocimiento y fuerza, a menos que quieras terminar como las gemas o Tyrek, este el ultimo nivel que podrás conseguir.

-¡Aunque sus balbuceos sean ciertos, este poder es más que suficiente…!

-No, ya no lo es Sonata. –Ahora intervino Sunset en la discusión. –Tu cuerpo y aura propias están completamente mal desarrolladas, por usar magia que no te pertenece realmente, a diferencia de nosotras, incluso de tu doble que asesinaste, creaste copias tuyas que ahora que lo pienso tenían un nivel menor que el tuyo, pero no mucho, estaban en el mismo rango de fuerza, y a todas pudimos vencerlas, incluso Adagio logro superarte en un momento, ¿sabes que quiero decir Sonata?

-¡Es que nosotros, "los insectos indignos" como nos llamas podemos siempre superarnos, mientras que tú no puedes! -Respondió Aria al ver que la ker no pudo contestar. -¡La vida es superación, no estancarse como tú lo hiciste, ya todas nosotras te superamos, tu nunca quisiste superarte por ti sola, estancándote con tu habilidad natural, solo robaste lo que no te pertenecía, y al hacerlo ese poder igual se estancó, tu fuerza solo es la suma de cosas que no eran tuyas, nunca podrías hacerlas crecer a diferencia de los demás, creíste que con solo el poder de tus compañeras y victimas lograrías fuerza absoluta, pero es todo lo contrario, te condenaste a la derrota definitiva!

-¡HABLADORAS INFERIORES, ESO ES UNA MENTIRA, MI PODER ES INMENSURABLE, LAS QUE TIENEN UN MÍSERO LIMITE SON USTEDES!

-Tienes razón, nuestras capacidades tienen un límite ker. –Menciono tranquilamente Scootalo. –Y lo sé bien ya que soy deportista extrema, ¿pero sabes que es lo hermoso del asunto? Que los límites están para romperse, no solo por uno mismo, sino por los que vienen detrás de uno, siempre la nueva generación supera los límites de la anterior, como a Rainbow le dio gusto que rompiera su record de vuelo de resistencia, a mi dará alegría cuando rompan el mío, y me dará más gusto si lo hace uno de mis sobrinos, no soy como ese (ni me acuerdo como se llamaba) wonderbolt que le puso una trampa a mi hermana para tener su record intacto, ¡por lo consiguiente si no somos nosotras la siguiente generación lo hará, y así sucesivamente, de ahora en adelante JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A SER UNA AMENAZA, YA QUE NINGUNO DE NUESTROS DESCENDIENTES TE DEJARAN VOLVER A SER CRÍMENES BESTIA!

-¡CABRONA GALLINA… ESA AMENAZA ME HAN HECHO DESDE QUIEN SABE CUANDO… TE HARE TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS YA QUE NO DEJARE QUE SE REPRODUZCAN…!

-Ya no tiene caso hablar contigo asquerosa demente. –Comento Sunset dándole la espalda a Sonata ker, igual las otras la empezaron a ignorar. –Esta bruja es posible que se recupere, pero va a tardar meses si no es que más, no creo que Dark Doll la rescate como la última vez por estar ocupado o ser un ojete, ¿Sonata cuánto tiempo… te queda en este lugar?

-No lo sé hermana, pero siento que es poco tiempo. –Contesto la sirena viéndose el casco triste. –Me habría gustado tener más tiempo, pero lo que me regalaste Aria estoy muy agradecida, por eso voy a usar los pocos minutos para ayudarlos a encontrar a Adi, y despedirme de todas ustedes con un abrazo… sé que es muy acaramelado pero de verdad quisiera sentir sus corazones una última…

-Yo con mucho gusto te cumplo todos los deseos que tengas hermanita. –Dijo Aria acariciando su testa con la de Sonata. –Incluso si pudiera te llevaría a cenar a tu taquería favorita hasta que reventaras… metafóricamente.

-Con el abrazo es más que suficiente Aria, yo sé que me quieres tanto como quieres a Adagio y a Sunny, ese mismo cariño se los correspondo. –Dijo Sonata ángel yendo con sus tres amigas a buscar a Adagio en donde contraataco, pero Sonata ker al ver esto empezó a odiar totalmente a las que la vencieron, (¡IMPOSIBLE, UNAS BASTARDAS… UNAS BASTARDAS DEL AVERNO ME DEJARON ASÍ… SIENDO YO UNA DIVINIDAD, Y APARTE DE TODO AFIRMAN QUE YO YA SOY MAS DÉBIL QUE ELLAS, LA BASURA… YO NO SOY MENOS QUE LA BASURA!) Entonces la ker empezó a concentrar lo más negativo de la fuerza suya y de sus víctimas, (USTEDES MALDITAS… SOLO PUEDEN SUFRIR A CAUSA MIA… VAN A DESEAR MORIRSE PERO SOLO SUFRIRÁN DOLOR HASTA QUE ALGUIEN LES HAGA LA EUTANASIA!) En ese momento la ker formo el hechizo oscuro con el que iba a maldecir a Scootalo, pero mucho más grande, quería darle a todas con un solo golpe, la ker dio un gritó con una cara demencial ardiendo sus ojos y babeando como mono rabioso. -¡USTEDES INSECTOS TIENEN QUE MORIR A CAUSA MÍA, AUNQUE SE ME VAYA TODO MI PODER EN ESO! –Entonces la ker dispara la bola de energía sin que las ponys la notaran. -¡PAGUEN POR SU PECADO MISERABLES BLASFEMAS! –Entonces de detrás de las Dazzling y Scootalo salió todavía cubierta con un escudo sónico Adagio junto con el espíritu de su hija. -¡TÚ… SOBREVIVISTE!

-¡DAZZLING, HAY QUE CANTAR TODAS JUNTAS, HÁGANLO CON LA MAYOR FE EN EL FUTURO QUE TENGAN! –Dio la orden Adagio como la vocalista líder, como hasta la batalla de bandas. -¡INCLUSO HÁGANLO USTEDES SUNSET, SCOOTALO Y MI LUZ, YA QUE YA PERTENECEN A ESTE GRUPO! –Entonces sin cuestionarle nada las sirenas y las ponys cantaron completamente a coro, sin desfasarse ninguna con su canto, incluso aparecieron las formas astrales de todas las sirenas tocando instrumentos musicales acompañándolas, cantaron la última parte de canción que escribió Fluttershy humana, con la que fueron vencidas en el concurso de bandas, pero la interpretaron magistralmente, haciendo un ataque luminoso que creo una alicornio-sirena, esta imagen lanzo un gran rayo multicolor, que choca con la energía oscura, pero no la apaga, la rechaza y hace que vuelva a su creadora junto con el mismo rayo. -¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ME ESTE PASANDO LO MISMO DOS VECES SEGUIDAS, YEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! –El rayo golpea directamente a Sonata ker, elevándola rápidamente mientras que se veía que sufría, el rayo hizo una "U" para estrellarla en el suelo, el grupo fue de inmediato al lugar para que si intentaba otra cosa la ker pudieran detenerla de inmediato. -¡SOLO UNA VERDADERA MALAGRADECIDA Y ESTÚPIDA HACE ESTOS DUSK, YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ RÍNDETE, YA TE EXPLICARON QUE NO NOS VENCERÁS, MENOS ESTANDO JUNTAS!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO ADAGIO, YO JAMÁS ME DETENDRÉ HASTA VERLAS BAJO MIS GARRAS COMO CHARCOS DE VISERAS Y SANGRE... AAAARRRRGGGGHHH… COF… COF…! –Entonces la ker gritó con mucho dolor y de inmediato tosió mucho violentamente con demasiada sangre, cayéndose mientras se retorcía sangrando mucho de todo su cuerpo. -¡INFELICES… SIENTO TERRIBLES DOLORES QUE NUNCA ANTES HAYA SENTIDO! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HICIERON?!

-¡Nosotras solo nos defendimos Dusk! –Dijo Sonata ángel viendo el sufrimiento de la ker. -¡Si cuando recibimos mis hermanas y yo esa fuerza en Canterlot High solo nos deslumbro y rompió las gemas, pero físicamente no nos hizo nada, tal vez esta vez sí llevaba fuerza, pero no era mayor a lo que te hizo Adagio sola!

-¡Es cierto ker, mi golpe fue mucho más fuerte que este, y la otra diferencia…! Válgame, por Nix y la gran kelpie. -Señalo Adagio llevándose los cascos a la boca muy preocupada. –Pero tú ataque no se apagó como cuando nos enfrentamos ambas… más bien te lo reflejo Dusk...

-… Dándote al mismo tiempo que nuestro rayo… -Ahora Aria continuaba la explicación con los ojos bien abiertos. –Tu maldición… te maldijiste a ti misma…

-Y recuerda que dijiste… que tenías el conocimiento de tus victimas ker. –Comento Sunset mordiéndose los labios. –Ese conocimiento también incluye el dolor que le causaste, de algún modo tu poder te protegía de ese saber… pero con ese hechizo se rompió la protección… así como tu cuerpo pudo usar los reflejos de tus victimas… ahora sientes todo el dolor que les provocaste… mutilaciones… violaciones… desmembramientos… desollamientos… desangrando… arrancar tus entrañas…

-¡DE QUE LADRAN PERRAS, NO ES POSIBLE QUE UNO SE MALDIGA SOLO, Y QUE YO SIENTA LO QUE LES PROVOQUE A LA MIERDA…! –Entonces a la ker le llega otro ataque de gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como le arrancaban la piel, le recortaban las extremidades y como le metían dos tubos ardiendo al rojo vivo por ya sabes donde, además de un grave ataque de tos, retorciéndose horrible de nuevo. -¡NO ES VERDAD, NO ES VERDAD, HAGAN ALGO CRETINAS, NO ME DEJEN ASÍ, QUÍTAME ESTE HECHIZO SHIMMER!

-Es que no se puede Sonata… tu misma lo explicaste. –Comento Scootalo dándole el lomo a la ker. –Dijiste que mi factor curativo iba ser mi maldición, pues es lo mismo contigo… cuando te curas de un dolor te aparece otro de inmediato, tal vez si el dolor fuera tan intenso, pues solo colapsarías, pero el detalle esta…

-En que eres… inmortal. –Dijo Sonata ángel sollozando. – Por más que te dañáramos no expirabas, pero si sentías dolor, al menos un rato, tu maldición hace que sientas otro dolor después de que termina uno, haciendo un ciclo infinito sin hacer nada, muchos enfermos terminales con el sueño final descansan de estar sufriendo siempre… pero tú al no respetar el ciclo normal… te condenaste al sufrimiento hasta que esta existencia acabe… lo lamento mucho, en lo personal yo no quería…

-¡YA VETE A LA CHINGADA SUCIA RETRASADA, YO NO ME TRAGO SUS EXPLICACIONES ABSURDAS! –Sonata ker volvió a insultar a su contraparte, Aria ya iba agredirla otra vez, pero la misma Sonata ángel lo impidió con su casco haciendo negaciones, Aria solo retrocedió poniendo su gesto apático. -¡SOLO ESTÁN TRATANDO DE GANAR TIEMPO, CUANDO ME RECUPERE LA PRIMERA QUE SENTIRÁ LO QUE EXPLICITARON TODAS SERÁS TU DE NUEVO SIRENA SIN CEREBRO! –Entonces a la ker le llega un nuevo espasmo de dolor, ahora como si alguien la hubieran metido en una picadora de carne, sintiendo todos los cortes aunque no quisiera, incluso sintió como la decapitaban varias veces, en ese instante ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que el dolor que sentía, en un suspiro en donde no lo sintió tanto la ker grito algo que nunca pensó que pediría. -¡ESCUCHEN SABANDIJAS, NECESITO QUE TERMINEN CON ESTO… DE LA FORMA QUE SEA… YA NO AGUANTO ESTE SENTIR, SI YO PUDIERA YO MISMA LO HARÍA… LES SUPLICO QUE HAGAN ALGO! –Entonces Sunset le clava su alabarda directamente al corazón, mientras Adagio le clavo sus garras sónicas directamente a la cabeza, eso era para matar a quien sea, menos a la ker maldita, quien sintió otra vez el dolor de la muerte sin tenerla. -¡ARGH, MALDITAS INÚTILES, NI TENIENDO UN BLANCO SEGURO HACEN ALGO BIEN… COF, COF, COF, COF, ARGH, ARGH!

-Es que… aunque queramos... no podemos hacerlo Dusk, tu poder de la que estabas orgullosa lo impide. –Dijo Adagio sacando su garra de la testa de una manera que ya no la lastimara, igual Sunset desapareció su arma. -No me gusta decírtelo… pero esto es un castigo muy acorde a tus crímenes, no pensé que fueras a sufrir todo el dolor que causaste hasta el fin… sin poder entrar al sueño eterno…

-¡PERVERSAS OJETES MALPARIDAS DE LA PUTA DE CERBERO, NO SE COMO PERO YO LES PROVOCARE ALGO PEOR DE LO QUE AHORA ESTOY…!

-Hermanas ya vámonos. –Pidió Sonata ángel ya ignorando los lamentos de su contraparte, pero sintiéndose muy mal por dentro. –No podemos ayudar a esta infeliz, y tampoco creo que el anabelchucky venga a socorrerla de nuevo, ya perdió toda su utilidad para él, no puede hacernos nada además de insultarnos infantilmente dado que no se puede mover, seguramente el dolor no le permitirá usar ninguna extremidad, a mí se me acaba el tiempo y ustedes deben ir a buscar a Doll… quisiera despedirme de ustedes en un lugar… más agradable que este…

-Te entiendo hermana, además sentí a Jazz y Dinky cerca de aquí, necesitamos que la doctora nos revise, sé que es egoísta pero quiero que me revise a mi primero… por mi luz. –Señalo Adagio, entonces Sonata le acomoda la melena. –Eso no es egoísmo Adi, estás preocupada por tu luz, siento que está en lo general bien, pero no está demás que tu ginecóloga la revise.

-Sonata… siempre fuiste buena conmigo, mientras yo te maltrataba… discúlpame…

-Ya Adi, ya no pidas perdón, ya te lo di… y ya de verdad me estas hartando y no quiere decirte algo feo, estoy agradecida contigo ya que me ayudaste a salvar a mis hermanas… hablar así contigo es raro, platico con una sirena y una ker a la vez…

-Mejor no hay que pensar en eso hermana, lo complica más de lo que ya es. –Menciono Adagio sonriendo levemente mientras el grupo iba a una salida sintiendo la vibración de los unicornios, mientras Sonata ker seguía gritando de dolor e insultando a las ponys. -¡DEPRAVADAS SODOMITAS BASTARDAS DEL INFIERNO, NO ME IGNOREN, LES ASEGURO QUE PRONTO LAS VOY A VIOLAR DE UNA MANERA ATERRADORA QUE HARÁ VER LO QUE LE HICE A LA IDIOTA UNA NOCHE DE BODAS CURSI! –Entonces noto que la silueta de la hija de Adagio frente a ella. -¡¿VIENES A BURLARTE BASTARDA?! ¡PUES TE TENGO ULTIMAS NOTICIAS, ESO NO TE REGRESARA AL DEGENERADO DE TU PADRE, NUNCA ME ARREPENTIRÉ DE TODOS LOS QUE MATE A PESAR DE SENTIR ESTO!

-No hay que ser una genio para saberlo Sonata Dusk. – Dijo el espíritu de una forma muy madura, sorprendiendo a Soonata. -¿Sabes algo traidora? Te hice la promesa que vería tu último aliento y que me burlaría de ti hasta que se me acabara la risa, pero no sabía qué harías algo contra el orden natural, entonces esto es lo más aproximado… pero ya no lo hare, mi mamá se entristecería al ver que me dejo llevar por mis malos sentimientos, ya sufrió mucho y es posible que lo volvamos a hacer, pero yo voy a tratar de evitarlo… así que hasta nunca Sonata, a pesar de que en mi opinión deberías quedarte así deseo que todos los creadores se apiaden de ti, ya que pienso y creó que las divinidades reales si pueden sentir compasión, hasta por un una sabandija infeliz como tú, ya sembraste lo que cosechaste durante toda tu vida miserable e inútil.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME CON ESE TONITO, PERVERSA PENDEJA?! –Entonces la ker pensó en lo que dijo la hija de Adagio, entonces se paralizo temblando horrible. -¡IMPOSIBLE… PERO YO… ESA AMENAZA! **¡¿NIX, ERES NIX?!**

-Es irónico, yo sabía que los mortales tenían algo especial, y pues… lo empecé a envidiar, como lo hicieron tus hermanas Aria y Adagio, y ellas lo pudieron sentir un poco, purificando sus espíritus vacíos… yo tuve suerte que pudieran darme este regalo… sentir el amor de una verdadera familia, con mucho gusto sacrifico mi inmortalidad por estos llamémosle "cinco minutos de la eternidad", es posible que cuando nazca mis recuerdos pasados se me bloqueen, y que bueno, no quiero que mi mami tenga una vieja bruja de hija… espero que jamás vuelva a cruzar palabras contigo o volver a verte maldita malagradecida. –Entonces el espíritu se va alcanzar a su familia, pero antes toma una forma humana combinando las formas de sus dos padres, volteando por última vez a ver a Sonata ker, entonces hace la clásica seña con el dedo medio. –P-Ú-D-R-E-T-E Y VETE AL INFIERNO… A TU INFIERNO PERSONAL SÚCUBO ENFERMA.

- **¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO NIX, TE JURO QUE POR LLEVAR AHORA LA SANGRE DEL GUAJOLOTE Y LA LIENDRE MARINA NO DESCANSARE HASTA DESTRUIRTE A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE AMAS!** –Grito desesperada Sonata sintiendo todos los sufrimientos de sus víctimas sin poderse mover, mientras que el espíritu iba tranquilamente al vientre de su madre para descansar un poco.


	55. Linea de Ensamblaje

**Capítulo LV.**

 **Línea de Ensamble.**

-¡Ya está, este es el último! –Señalo Apple Bloom aplastando la cabeza de un dron oso, su equipo al fin pudo derrotar a la gran horda de entes que salieron a su paso, la joven Apple cae muy extenuada jadeando para recuperar su aliento. -¡Estas cosas no son tan difíciles de superar, pero el detalle está en que son muchos, hasta parecía en un momento rompíamos dos y salían cinco en su lugar!

-No creo que estés tan equivocada Apple Bloom. –Dijo Lighting sosteniéndose con su espada sobre una gran pila de pedazos de drones. –A mí me pareció lo mismo, y no creo que estemos igual de locos para tener la misma opinión.

-Entonces seriamos tres locos, en el momento cumbre de la lucha sentí más vibraciones huecas. –Comentó Sweetie pateando varias piezas de drones. –Parecía que estas cosas salían hasta de la tierra, pero de un momento a otro dejaron de aparecer, entonces si pudimos derrotarlos, ¿a qué se deberá eso, Doll quiere que lleguemos a él?

-No Sweetie… más bien pienso que tuvimos algo de fortuna, muy buena fortuna. –Mencionó Skydancer mientras sacaba la medicina de su padre, tomándose un trago con gesto de repugnancia, la levito a los demás, todos pusieron muecas de desagrado pero la tomaron de todos modos. –Esta es una estratégica básica, pero horrible si la usas con seres pensantes, envías como carne de cañón a todos contra alguien que sabes que es poderoso, para cansarlo, aunque pierdas soldados tienes la ventaja del número, al final muy probablemente caigas contra ese alud en tu contra.

-Tienes razón, es la misma estrategia que tuvieron los changelling en la boda real de Shinning y Cadance, por más que nuestras hermanas derrotaban a un buen número de zánganos al final terminaron capturadas, ¿entonces porque no siguieron haciendo esto?

-Como dije, tuvimos suerte Bloom, todos sintieron que hubo varios derrumbes, ¿No? Pues creo que hubo uno que le tapo la entrada a este lugar a los drones, y no pudieron encontrar otro modo de ingresar.

-Lo que dices es algo que tiene mucho sentido Skydancer. -Dijo Demonsting limpiándose. –No debemos desaprovechar, hay que irnos, capaz que las cosas esas están cavando para volver a llegar aquí, será mejor que me sigan si quieren vivir.

-¿Por qué estas cosas que no son nada nos fastidian? ¡Ya no siento las auras de Rabia y Tyrek, mientras que la de Deathsaurus sigue como en trance, la de Celestia volvió a la normalidad, (aunque hay un aura junto a ella, que está muy rara, pero es pequeña) la de los umbrums y la cosa que salió de Pinkie se alejaron ya completamente, y la de esa ker ya solo siento sufrimiento de ella, solo nos falta un demonio, pero se está fortaleciendo, capaz que le estamos haciendo un favor! –Señaló Apple Bloom. -¡No, si lo pienso un poco más es un hecho que le estamos haciendo su trabajo sucio, este pendejo mando a todos sus aliados a pelear, y el solo mando a sus copias, seguramente buscaba que hubiera bajas de cualquier bando o incluso de ambos, esto me recuerda un cuento que Zecora me platico mientras practicaba con ella, de que un imbécil mando a todos sus aliados contra su enemigo, que todas las bajas originaron maná muy oscuro y que lo aprovecho para obtener más fuerza… eso debe ser, debe estar recolectando algo, y no solo de los demonios, también de nosotros, siento que el maná perdido de todas las luchas se reúne en un lugar que no defino, nos está cosechando el maná cómo cosechamos manzanos!

-Y eso es algo que haría Doll. –Comento Skydancer llevándose el casco a la testa. -¡Otra vez caímos en sus manipulaciones, ya estoy hasta la madre que le haga lo que él desea siendo o no su heraldo, carajo, sabe cómo voy a reaccionar con las cosas y se aprovecha dando un paso adelante!

-Entonces aunque suene cliché hay que hacer algo que ni siquiera nosotros esperaríamos, para sorprenderlo a él también. –Dijo Lighting mientras el grupo se juntaba en el centro de la habitación. -¿Apple Bloom, Skydancer, Sweetie, ese tipo no estará oyendo?

-No lo creo Lighting, recuerda que Demian y yo le destruimos sus sistemas de vigilancia, si no está vigilando es de otra manera.

-Yo no detectado algo con mi magia LJ, esas trasmisiones por más que quieran ser silenciosa siento las vibraciones, recuerda que Jazz y yo practicamos mucho, y cuando llego la señorita Adagio nos apoyó enseñándonos algo de su magia sirena.

-Y pienso que Doll está más concentrado en el grupo donde esta Fluttershy, ya que todos ahí ya lograron brillar, incluso Spike, no digo que no le preocupemos, pero estamos escalones abajo de todos los demás, solo superamos al dúo de Cool Jazz y Dinky, y es posible que se junten con el grupo de Scoot.

-Bien, espero que eso nos de algo de privacidad Bloomie. –Menciono Lighting mientras el grupo empezó a avanzar de nuevo. –Ahora hay que pensar, ¿Qué haríamos que Doll no se esperaría ni estando soñando?

-Matarnos entre nosotros,

-No creo que tengamos que llegar tan lejos Sweetie. –Dijo Skydancer algo espantada por el tono frio de la unicornio. –Ay amiga, sabes que no haría eso, tan solo lo dije sin pensar… veamos, otra cosa seria que no fuéramos a ayudar a los demás.

-Seguramente trataría que los grupos que se junten cayeran en una trampa, pero yo no voy a dejar a nuestros compañeros sin apoyo, aunque sea lo que desea ese imbécil. –Señalo Lighting. –Pero creo que podemos hacer esto de otra manera, seguiremos nuestro camino, si nos encontramos con alguien que sea sorpresa, así por lo menos tendremos algunos segundos valiosos antes que Doll reaccione.

-En eso tienes razón capitán, si no nos ponemos a buscar a tus compañeros Doll no podrá preparar algo, ¿Entonces solo vamos a seguir nuestro camino buscándolo para poder atacarlo?

-No, creo que también esperaría eso, que lo busquemos para ya terminar con este asunto. –Menciono Lighting tratando de pensar en la manera más detallada, como lo hace Doll. -Es lógico que todos los elementos lo busquemos, ¿y si buscamos otra cosa?

-¿Y que podríamos investigar caballerito? Podríamos buscar a mi hermana… -Entonces la misma Bloom contradice eso.-No… Eso esperaría ese miserable también, y mi hermana no me perdonaría que cayera con ese anzuelo, ¿entonces que buscamos? Ya no queda nada realmente importante en este castillo, los enemigos que habían ya fueron derrotados, y los drones no son tan importantes.

-¡Bloom eso es! –Dijo Lighting. -¡Los drones no son tan importantes… eso es lo que Doll nos hizo creer a todos, pero la verdad si lo son, aunque tenga el poder para conquistar el solo no lo hará para no desgastarse, serán los drones quienes sean su ofensiva, y eso es por su increíble número, si a nosotros nos podían derrotar no sé qué puedan lograr un mayor enjambre, capaz que mientras estamos aquí él manda a su innumerable ejercito de cosas contra Equestria!

-¡Si seré idiota, es el mismo curso de acciones que hizo cuando invadimos Ponyville! –Mencionó Skydancer dándose un zape. -¡Si yo misma planee eso, mientras nos encargamos de los elementos restantes los drones se encargarían de los demás, ahora estamos en la misma situación que en Ponyville!... que irónico… irónicamente traumático.

-¡Pero es algo muy inteligente que hacer, distraes a los más fuertes mientras que tus tropas menores conquistan a los débiles! –Dijo Sweetie muy molesta. -¡Entonces ya sé que es lo que debemos hacer para que no ocurra lo de Ponyville a mayor escala, hay que detener a los drones antes de que salgan de aquí, sean del tipo que sea!

-¡Tienes razón Sweetie, por ser linda piensan muchos que no razonas, cuando es todo lo contrario, eres tan inteligente como tu hermana y maestras! –Dijo Apple Bloom un sincero halago a su amiga, quien se sonrojo con una mueca molesta. -¡Dark Doll no se esperaría que le diéramos importancia a esa basura, y por eso es parte importante de su plan, hay que detener a los monstruos desde la línea de ensamblaje, para así cortarle su fuerza militar para siempre!

-¡Muy bien, es un buen objetivo, destruir la fábrica en donde se construye el armamento enemigo! –Mencionó Lighting. -¡Y no solo destruir eso, también el depósito con todos los drones que haya, aún con el riesgo que podríamos activarlos, Skydancer, Demonsting! ¡¿Saben en donde trigales está ese lugar?!

-Lighting, ese estúpido ni siquiera nos decía donde estaba su baño, mucho menos nos dijo dónde estaba el almacén principal, menos la fábrica de los drones o donde forja su metal, con trabajo los heraldos sabíamos adonde estaban tres pequeños depósitos y su laboratorio principal, y esos ya volaron a la frontera con Griffinstone.

-Era demasiado bueno tener tan buena suerte. –Señalo Lighting suspirando.-Y ahora no puedo arriesgar a los voladores para buscarlo desde arriba, ni con Ojo de Trueno lo haría, entonces no me gusta la idea pero será mejor seguir a ciegas…

-Lighting, todavía no termino de contestarte, es cierto, no sabemos dónde está exactamente, pero siempre tuvimos una idea en donde se puede localizar. –Señalo maquiavélicamente Skydancer. –Como heraldos éramos muy desconfiados a diferentes niveles, y obviamente íbamos a desconfiar más con títeres, cualquiera podría moverles los cables, teníamos que tener algún seguro contra ellos, e hicimos un ejercicio los cuatro muy interesante.

-¿Ejercicio interesante, que estas tratando de decir Skyli?

-Es simple capitán, en donde estábamos los cuatro siempre nos fijábamos de dónde venían e iban los drones. –Continúo la explicación Demonsting. –A pesar que no parecía tener un lugar predeterminado para salir o llegar seguían determinados patrones de conducta, se comportaban de una manera cuando salían de ese lugar, y se comportaban de otra para regresar que le dieran mantenimiento.

-Y juntando esos patrones, como su fuera una investigación policiaca… -Skydancer levito los planos de castillo poniendo los puntos donde de repente aparecían o desaparecían los drones. –Si seguimos la lógica y que Doll no gastara su magia tele transportándolos desde un lugar fuera de aquí, se puede notar que en el centro de los avistamientos es el ala noroeste del palacio, y ahí en castillo en si no parece haber nada interesante, incluso ni siquiera hay un sótano… o eso es lo que creíamos.

-Deben tener razón amigos, no creo que Doll nos intentara poner una trampa tan previamente, y menos sintiendo que su reino era inexpugnable. -Dijo Sweetie viendo el mapa, tratando de encontrar algo extraño sin lograrlo. –O hay un pasadizo secreto o un portal mágico, de ahí salen los drones, ¡debemos ir a revisar ese lugar, es una pista que no debemos ignorar!

-¡Muy bien chicos, los argumentos son muy buenos, calculó que encontrar donde arman a los drones es un 75 a 80% de posibilidad de éxito, incluso hay un 65.54% de posibilidad de encontrar el bunker de Doll, si fuera el también estaría en el lugar más secreto del castillo para dirigir y estar seguro!

-¡En ese caso vamos al ala noroeste, si encontramos y destruimos la fábrica de drones le quitaremos su ejército a Doll, con muchas posibilidades de encontrarlo a él, entonces todos los grupos irán ahí –Indicó Apple Bloom. -¡Skyli, Demonsting guíennos por favor, pero no deje ninguno de estar alerta, si Dark Doll descubre lo que hacemos nos tratara de joder lo más brutalmente posible! –Entonces el grupo asiente y empiezan a ir a esa ala del castillo, mientras Sweetie quedándose en la retaguardia empezó a hablar con su oscuridad. -¿Ves tonta? Todos nos apoyamos en esta digámosle "tormenta de ideas". Lighting analizo todo a su estilo, y es muy difícil que se le vaya algo y por esa causa Apple Bloom tomo la decisión más acertada en mi opinión, nunca me harás dudar de ella, nunca me obligaras a traicionarla.

-Bien, te concedo que esa campesina tiene una buena capacidad de liderato. –Contesto la sombra de Sweetie, apareciéndole sus ojos de nightmare en esta. –Pero deberías mostrar tu verdadero potencial, para enseñarle a esa que eres muy poderosa y que te contienes, deberías ser tú el elemento de la magia, no que es ella, una terrestre, ¡tanto practicar tu magia, para que una que hace licuados sea la bendecida…!

-Ya basta…no dejare que mis celos y mis envidias me corrompan y le haga daño a quien quiero…

-¡Rayos Sweetie, te estas retrasando de nuevo, no es necesario que te quedes tan lejos del grupo! – Grito Skydancer a una buena distancia, pero acercándose a la unicornio, esta al ver que su amiga venia hacia ella dejo de hablar con su sombra volviendo está a su estado normal. -¡Sé que debemos cuidarnos la retaguardia, pero te quedes tan atrás, sabes que lo que nos salga debemos enfrentarlo como grupo, no solos!

-¡Perdón Skyli, no es mi intención quedarme tan atrás, es que no quiero… que nada malo les ocurra, sobre todo a Apple Bloom y a Lighting, por eso me quedo atrás… para poderlos defender de cualquier sombra que salga de lo más profundo! (!de mí!... yo no quiero que mi resentimiento que le tengo a Bloom desde potras, me estalle ahora)

-Ya veo, y créeme lo entiendo, aún más de lo que te imaginas Sweet. –Dijo Skydancer poniéndose a la par de Sweetie. –Entonces permíteme acompañarte, así tendrás el apoyo mío si algo sale de donde tú dices, para ayudarte a superarlo.

-Skyli… no es necesario, aunque parezca una débil y boba yo…

-Ya lo sé hermana, pero nunca esta demás que si tienes problemas, ya sean de grupo o personales tener el apoyo de quien te quiere. –Menciono la alicornio abrazando con su ala a Sweetie, quien sintió que su amiga la ayudaría a no caerse, teniendo esa sensación un par de veces. -¿Recuerdas como era yo cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro que me acuerdo, tú estabas tan enojada, triste y sola…

-Exacto, y tú me ofreciste ayuda a pesar de ser tu enemiga, y yo siendo una tonta resentida la rechace, por unas palabras que escuchaba en la cabeza, si te hubiera hecho caso habría salido del pozo antes, por esa causa te quiero devolver el favor no solo contigo, sino con quien sea, como tú no quisiste abandonarme yo tampoco lo hare, como tu intentaste que viera mis errores yo igual lo hare contigo…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con esto Skyli?! –Se preguntó la unicornio muy preocupada, Skydancer la abraza más fuerte, como queriendo protegerla. –Quiero decir que te apoyare si tienes… dudas, pero solo será apoyo, ya que tú serás quien defina lo que harás, como a mí me paso, no importa lo que pase yo siempre voy a tratar que no te pierdas, como lo hace tu hermana y lo hacemos todos los demás.

-Skyli… tú…

-Como dije, tienes mi apoyo, pero no servirá si tú deseas perderte. –Señalo la alicornio. –Si no te sientes segura en platicarme tus dudas no lo hagas, no es mi estilo presionar, ese era el de Skyshadow, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sé que nos guardamos cosas para no presionar a los demás, pero no está mal compartir al menos con uno, para que no te tragues eso sola.

-Entonces lo sabes. –Dijo Sweetie, Skyli solo asintió. –Ese Doll me hecho algo… es posible que fuera lo mismo que te dio a ti… pero más perfeccionada y venenosa… ¡Skyli, entonces te pido que si… no me tengas compasión…!

-No hare eso Sweet, eres mi hermana, si Celestia no lo hizo con Luna. –Comento la alicornio mientras que hacía que ambas empezaran a cabalgar. –Voy a tratar de ayudarte, pero a mi estilo, ¡no te abandonare, si te tropiezas te levanto, y si ambas tropezamos nos levantaremos juntas!

-Skyli… eres muy leal… -Dijo la cantante llorando un poco. –Y por esa lealtad… no permitiré que ese monstruo me controle… ¡ahora hay que apretar el paso, ya estamos más lejos que los demás!

-¡Entonces alcancémoslos juntas Sweet! –Señalo la alicornio mientras aumentaba su trote a la misma velocidad, en la sombra de Sweetie se volvieron a ver los ojos, pero estaban mirando discretamente a la alicornio, como si la admirara de lejos.

Mientras Cool Jazz y Dinky quitaban lentamente con su magia escombros de una entrada, ya habían subido algunos niveles después de revisar la cámara secreta. –Rayos esto nos está haciendo perder mucho el tiempo, no puedo quitar esto con sonido porque podría perjudicarlo más estructuralmente, y podríamos dañar… ¿Dinky es seguro que lo que hallamos este bien ahí, después de entrar nosotros?

-Estuvo seguro durante más de un siglo Jazz, no creo que cambie mucho nada más porque entramos ahora. –Dijo Dinky quitando muy cuidadosamente las rocas. –Pero no está demás ser cuidadosos, no queremos dañar ese tesoro, es una llama de esperanza que no se tiene que apagar, necesitamos a un pony que pueda ayudarnos a cuidarlo, sé que eres muy fuerte pero es necesario que vayas con los demás elementos y no puedo pedirte que te quedes ahí, y yo tengo que revisar a los demás… carajo, si Collen no se hubiera ido ella sería capaz…

-Pero ella tenía que proteger a sus pequeños Dinky, no digo que no hubiera aceptado, seguro se habría quejado pero quedándose con un mal rostro, pero ya tenía sus propias preocupaciones, además ella se fue mucho antes de que lo descubriéramos.

-Entonces solo contamos con lord Discord, las sirenas y la princesa Shimmer.

-¿Princesa Shimmer? Bueno, considerando que ella ya llama madre a Celestia, pero no sé si quiera por esa causa, quiere ver que la princesa ya está bien, Discord seguramente no va a separarse de Twilight en esta situación, y las sirenas deben estar algo mal por enfrentar a Sonata.

-Y eso me preocupa mucho, cualquier herida en Adi podría complicar su embarazo, aún siento el aura de esa Sonata (pero es diferente, es como si fueran dos, una está serena y la otra es como el aura de un paciente terminal), no vaya ser que cuando recupere el aliento… -Entonces Dinky levitando varias rocas sintió que un estruendo sónico derribó las que hacían falta, la doctora tiene que reaccionar rápido para que el escombro no chocara violentamente. -¡Jazz, recuerda que no debemos quitar esto de una manera… espera, esto vino de afuera, no de adentro! –Entonces cuando se levito las rocas para ver el otro lado noto que frente a ella estaba parada Sonata. -¿Oigan, están bien? –Pregunto amablemente la sirena, pero Dinky se espantó en serio, ya que pensó que tenía a la ker diabólica frente a ella. -¡MIERDA, ES LA SÚCUBO DE DUSK, YA SE RECUPERO!

-¡¿Dónde?! –Se preguntó Sonata preocupada volteando a ver buscando a su contraparte, Jazz se pone enfrente de Dinky transformándose. -¡Dinky atrás, yo me encargo, no sé cómo te recuperas maldita, pero tengo una tonada que es muy especial y te hará desear…! –Entonces Sonata gira de nuevo para ver al músico, quien nota que su mirada no era el pozo sin fondo de la ker, era los ojos prácticamente de una niña ingenua. -¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Qué intentas engañarnos con esos ojos Dusk, te crees un cambiante o algo así?!

-¡Jazz, Dinky, no pierdan los estribos! –Señalo Scootalo llegando al lugar junto con Sunset, Adagio y Aria, ya que eran las más golpeadas se retrasaron con respecto a Sonata. -¡Esta nos es Sonata, bueno si es Sonata, pero la perra con la que peleamos, más bien es...!

-¡Otro muerto! –Dijo sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad Jazz, logrando que Sonata volteara al piso triste, a Scoot le dieron ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero por el cansancio no lo hizo. -¡Esta es la chica que asesino esa madre, pero como demonios es posible, ya he visto zombis, ángeles, demonios, espíritus, si hubiera visto de potro lo mínimo que he visto hoy capaz que me vuelvo loco… si es que ya lo estoy, capaz que ahora estoy delirando… AUCH, DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL! –Entonces es Sonata quien lo golpea con una cachetada bien fuerte al músico, para de inmediato pellizcarlo quien sabe cómo. -¡¿ESTO YA TE PARECE REAL Y NO UN DELIRIO, PINCHE HABLADOR, PIENSAS ANTES DE RELINCHAR PENDEJO?!

-¡Estoy cansándome que todos me peguen, además lo que me hiciste es para despertar a alguien que está soñando, no para calmar locos!

-¡Es cierto, permíteme buscar una manguera de alta presión para darte un baño de agua fría cabrón!

-¡Ya basta Sonata, no deberías perder el poco tiempo que tienes de este modo tan estúpido! –Dijo Aria tomando del casco a su hermana. -¡Mira, Jazz no dice las cosas para insultar o fastidiar, ponte en su lugar, cualquiera que viera a un desgraciado monstruo frente a él reacciona mal de un modo u otro, esa puta loca es tu reflejo, es obvio que las confundieran, y si ve a alguien que está seguro… que está en tu situación también reaccionaria mal, diciendo lo primero que se le venga a la mente!

-No lo había pensado de ese modo. –Dijo Scootalo analizando lo que dijo Aria. –Y realmente Jazz no reacciono tan mal, cuando se transformó detuvo su ataque, seguro noto o en tu aura o en tu mirada que no eras la bestia esa, ¿Jazz estas bien?

-Si estoy bien Scootalo, es para que me acostumbrara a este tipo de cosas por ser un elemento, pero no, las que no se ven bien son todas ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Se los explicaremos de inmediato Jazz, pero ahora necesitamos el apoyo de Dinky. –Dijo Sunset Sosteniendo a Adagio. -¡Adi hizo un gran esfuerzo y recibió muchos golpes, y no solo ella, su pequeña también lo hizo no sé cómo, tenemos que ver que no tengan heridas internas, y si las tiene tratar de curárselas!

-¡Rayos, sabía que podía ocurrir esto, y lo peor es sabia que no podría evitarlo, pero no deja de ser muy frustrante! –Señalo la médica apareciendo su botiquín y algunos equipos médicos mágicos de medición. –¡Espero que la niña este bien, si no es así juro que me las pagaras… un momento! ¡¿Tu cuerpo cambio Adi?! ¡ya no es algo que haya visto ni en un libro de medicina, tu alas parecen ser una combinación de tus aletas anteriores… y las alas de una ker!

-Pues no te equivocas Dinky, sería mejor que se sentaran, pero yo sé que me tienes que revisar, espero que no te traumes y hagas algo raro, verán encontramos a esa perra… -Entonces Adagio conto el enfrentamiento con la ker del mundo humano mientras Dinky la auscultaba, como creo copias diabólicas de Sunset y Aria, no como aliadas, sino para usarlas como comida para obtener los poderes de las antes mencionadas y por eso evolucionar a su máximo nivel, como intento usar el arma de sus padres, que parecía que funcionaba, pero también dañaba a su hermana menor, dejando de lado esa opción, estando en un momento muy desesperado se le ocurrió algo para hacer, combino las dos almas, la de la sirena y la ker Adagio en uno, lográndolo y evolucionando su cuerpo. -¡Entonces se combinaron una muerta con un vivo, es como la trama de una novela de terror que le gustan a la salvaje esta… AY! -Jazz al hacer ese comentario tan fuera de lugar ahora si Scoot le da con todo en el rostro. -¡Ya piensa antes de hablar Cool Jazz, Adi no es un zombi, o medio zombi!... aunque como trama de película no sería tan mala… un muerto se fusiona con un ser vivo, dejando al ente en un estado intermedio…

-¡Ahora la que está relinchando de más eres tu Scootalo! –Mencionó Aria muy molesta tomando del cuello a la pegaso. -¡Un cadáver no se fusiono con mi hermana…! ¡¿OH SI?!

-Aria ahora la que estás diciendo idioteces eres tú. –Menciono Adagio llevándose el casco a la frente. –El aparato de mis padres solo funciona espiritualmente, mi cuerpo de mi vida de ker ya tiene mucho que se volvió parte del ciclo de la vida, lo que se unieron fueron nuestras almas, este es el cuerpo de mi vida de sirena, solo que evoluciono para quedar acorde con mi cambio, ahora deje que le continúe explicando a Dinky a Jazz. –Entonces los demás guardaron silencio de nuevo, Solo que Jazz trataba de pensar y comprender lo que había ocurrido, la sirena continua su relato, que la ker creo copias perfectas de sí mismas, pero pudieron derrotarlas a todas incluyendo a la original, dejándola en muy mal estado. -…Después en su desesperación de verse vencida lanzo un hechizo oscuro, no sé si lo conozcas, que hace que todos los receptores de dolor del cuerpo se activen a la vez…

-Si lo conozco por mi profesión, es un hechizo tan oscuro que ni siquiera tiene nombre, es lo contrario que hacemos algunos médicos evitando que esos receptores no trabajen en operaciones delicadas, es una anestesia total… no me digan… que ella misma se dio con eso.

-Es como mencionas, pero su hechizo al ser tan negativo y por tener los conocimientos y las habilidades físicas de sus víctimas… su cuerpo empezó a sentir el dolor que ella misma le provoco a los demás, por su factor curativo se repone de uno, pero lo sustituye otro, haciendo entonces un ciclo perpetuo...

-Que no tiene salida, creo que ya lo entendí. –Dijo Dinky secamente pero en su mirada se veía no triste, más bien pensativa. – Seguramente ahora no puede ni moverse, ya que al hacerlo ella misma aumenta su suplicio, y no podrá descansar con la muerte ya que ella es inmortal, ahora ella es prisionera de la causa de su orgullo anterior… que irónico, un chiste de humor negro, je. –Entonces la doctora termina de revisar a Adagio. –Mira Adi, no sé qué edad tengas ahora, incluso algunos te podrían considerar recién nacida… que será madre, pero las dos estuvieron demasiado cerca, pero tu cambio te volvió más resistente además de darte más conocimiento del maná, ahora voy a curarte lo mejor que pueda, vas a tomarte la medicina especial y no quiero berrinches, y ahora estas en la situación en la que estuvo Starlight en el imperio Dragón, necesitan ambas, tú y tu nena recobrarse de los daños de sus auras, pero a diferencia de Glimmer creo que lo harán en cuestión de horas.

-¡¿Y MI LUZ COMO ESTA DINKY?! ¡JAMÁS ME PERDONARE SI ESA MALDITA LE HIZO ALGO…!

-Tu niña está bien Adi, cálmate. -Señalo la doctora sonriendo despreocupadamente. –Si perdieron esa protección de su padre, pero porque esta evolucionen otra, por eso el daño que recibieron lo están curando rápido, ahora tu luz está reponiendo su aura como tú, y por eso le pido a AMBAS que reposen, no vayan a pelear otra vez ahora, no quiero que ninguna tenga alguna malformación por ser tercas, ya hicieron bastante derrotando a la puta ker de porquería hija de súcubo rabiosa de Sonata Dusk… -Dinky se calla de golpe, mientras se gira para ver a Sonata sirena. -¡Disculpe usted señorita, no era mi intención insultarla, y ya lo hice dos veces...!

-No tiene porque doctora, yo sé que se refería a la maldita que tiene mi rostro, y cuando me vio la primera vez no sabía que era yo, y por eso no dije nada, además ya pronto ninguno de ustedes tendrá ese problema de confundirnos.

-¿Sonata, hermanita… que quieres decir…?

-Lo que ya sabíamos Aria, este lugar no se ve tan mal como donde dejamos a la perra. –Dijo Sonata suspirando. –Doctora, Jazz, yo sé que ustedes encontraron algo muy importante que debe ser protegido, ya que una de mis amigas me lo conto, creo que las nuevas Dazzling pueden resguardarlo ya que ustedes tienen que ir con el resto de los elementos junto con Scoot, y le servirá de respiro a Adi, y porque no decirlo como algo de práctica, me gustaría ayudarlas un poquito más, pero ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde…

-¡Hermana no te inquietes, Aria es posible que pueda darte un poco más de tiempo, seguro que unos momentos mas no serán…!

-No Adi, tenemos que ser responsables, como lo fueron los padres de Skydancer, yo no voy a aprovecharme de esto que me dieron, no soy la ker. –Entonces la sirena abre sus patas delanteras. –Ahora… si no es mucho pedir…¿Me podrían abrazar… una última vez hermanas mayores… Sunny si no te molesta… podrías igual…?

-Claro que no me molesta Sonata. –Al terminar Sunset de responder las tres sirenas y la alicornio se abrazan para despedirse. –Lamento lo que te ocurrió Sonata, debí ir por ustedes cuando termino el concurso de bandas, para tener el gesto que tuvieron las rainbooms conmigo, que se podía perdonar y guiarlas al buen camino.

-La verdad yo creo que de todos modos no te hubiéramos escuchado, estábamos molestas e incluso espantadas por perder nuestra magia, y no te trate muy bien que digamos, me burle de ti cuando te sentías excluida, era obvio que no ibas a sentir algo de apego por mí o por alguna de mis hermanas en ese instante.

-No hiciste nada fuera de lo común Sonata, los adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles, y además esas gemas las tenían muy confundidas, te prometo que cuidare mucho a tu hermana Aria, y si tenemos la suerte de tener hijos igual los protege, de la misma forma que tú lo harías, con mucha fe y con toda mi fuerza.

-Yo sé que lo harás Sunset, pero no todo va ser miel sobre avena, tendrán sus problemas, pero traten de resolverlos de la mejor manera en su momento, Aria te pido lo mismo, tu forma de ser se presta para que piensen los demás que eres una vale madres, pero la realidad te preocupas discretamente mucho por tus seres queridos como tus padres lo hacían, no digas que vas a cambiar, en lo personal pienso que no hace falta, si fuera lo contrario no habrías flechado a tu linda novia con melena de flamas, solo demuestra tus sentimientos un poco más, no solo tu sarcasmo, muestra cuando estés feliz, triste y enojada, para que nuestra hermana y tu pareja te puedan apoyar con lo necesites en ese momento.

-Te hago la promesa que seguiré tu consejo hermanita, seguro no lo demostrare como es mi costumbre, pero intentare ser la mejor persona, o sirena, depende de donde este, por respeto a los que amo, incluyéndote, y perdóname por tratarte como una idiota, cuando en realidad solo eras un poco ingenua… debí enseñarte para que usaras la inteligencia que sabía que tenías bien.

-Tengo fe que seguirás en buenos pasos Aria… tú eres mi mejor amiga… agradezco mucho que encontraste la felicidad, no vayas a perderla… Adi te deseo lo…

-Sonata déjame hablar a mi primero… por favor hermanita. –Pidió un favor Adagio, Sonata solo asiente sin decir algo. –Gracias… por dejarnos ser tus hermanas compañera… por dejar que te ayudáramos con esa enfermedad mental… si no hubieras deseado nuestra ayuda hubieras terminado… como ya sabes quién… de nuevo discúlpame por los malos ratos e insultos que te hice sufrir, pero… siempre te vi como mi hermanita fastidiosa, pero que amo mucho, como nuestra compañía evito que enloquecieras tú también lo hiciste por nosotras, capaz que entre Aria y yo nos hubiéramos matado en un mal momento, ahora te voy a decir lo que debía en esa noche de la batalla… estaba muy enojada, debí decirte que mejor no me hablaras, que lo hicieras cuando me serenara, que saldríamos adelante a pesar de perder nuestros poderes, y discúlpame por esa cachetada, la tonta fui yo, tú fuiste la más madura del grupo… -Entonces Adagio junta su cabeza con la de Sonata sollozando. -… hermanita, no quiero que te vayas de nuevo… sé que es egoísta e imposible… pero quisiera remediar un poco… ya que ni teniendo la existencia de la ker nunca terminaría de compensarte los malos tratos que te hice… te quiero… te quiero… no te vayas…

-No puedo, hermana… de verdad quisiera… pero ya fue mi tiempo… no tengo tanta suerte como tú Adi… -Dijo Sonata Abrazando muy fuerte a sus compañeras. –Yo a diferencia de mi doble debo seguir con el orden natural… yo sé que a todas nos duele mucho… pero me voy tranquila ya que ustedes superaron su oscuridad, creciendo estos días más que toda nuestra existencia hueca… no quiero que por mi causa estén al borde del abismo, no podrán cambiar lo que paso, pero si pueden controlar lo que quieren en el futuro. –Entonces Sonata acaricia el vientre de Adagio. –Debes fuerte Adi, guía a tu luz por la senda correcta, siéntale bases muy fuertes, por si te ocurre algo no se pierda como se perdieron su padre y tu… sé que decir eso es muy feo, pero no deja de ser esa una probabilidad…

-Yo… -Adagio se pone pensativa, entonces dice la mejor respuesta que sale de su corazón. -¡Yo… voy a amar a mi hija en lo que me resta de vida, incluso más!

-¡Y no lo harás sola hermana! –Mencionó Aria. -¡No en balde va ser mi primera sobrinita, vas a tener mi ayuda para amarla y protegerlas, y no solo a ella, sino a todos nuestros angelitos que quieran compartir sus vidas con las nuestras!

-¡Y no te olvides de mí Aria, yo también voy hacer lo que dijiste! –Dijo Sunset. -¡No dejare que mi otra mitad haga eso sola, yo igual querré y protegeré a la niña de Adi, y espero que también ella nos ayude con los nuestros, de Aria y míos!

-Qué diferencia del día que nosotras te conocimos Sunset, tú fuiste muy buena onda para dar una buena impresión, mientras que nosotras… solo fuimos nosotras, a pesar de todo… me gusto ser su hermana menor, y eso esa maldita ker nunca me lo pudo quitar… Sunset te pido que las ames y cuides mucho, como yo no pude hacerlo estos 8 años.

-Yo no podría sustituirte Sonata, ni con toda la magia de Equestria, no puedo quererlas como lo hiciste tú, ¡puedo amarlas con mi propio estilo, de manera diferente, lo que sí puedo hacer es amarlas al mismo nivel en que tú lo hiciste… o mejor dicho lo haces!

-Con eso basta Sunset, amalas siendo tu misma, no es el mismo tipo de amor el de amigas que el de pareja. –Entonces Sonata voltea a ver a los elementos ya Dinky. –Tiene mi eterna gratitud doctora, ha ayudado mucho a mi hermana mayor, aunque sé que definitivamente no es una paciente modelo, tiene mis sinceras disculpas de las preocupaciones que le ocasiona.

-La verdad señorita si comparo a Adagio con los nuevos elementos ella es una tranquila yegua, no ha hecho más realmente que muchas yeguas de las guardias que están en su estado, pero nada más llegue al tercer trimestre me asegurare que tome todos los cuidados, quiera o no, incluso si está en el otro lado del espejo, voy a enviar mis notas a la otra Dinky para que ella continúe tus tratamientos, es más ya empecé a comunicarme con ella nada más analice tu sangre.

-¡¿Tú también tienes contacto con el mundo de los monos pulgosos Dinky?!

-Pues mi experiencia de eso no es como la de Twilight o Fluttershy. –Respondió Dinky haciendo unas anotaciones en su block médico. –Lo mío fue solo encontrar un libro en el ateneo de la facultad, encontrando el segundo volumen mi otra yo, ¿destino? Porque no, y Scootalo no les digas simios, a ellos no les gusta, es un insulto ¿te gustaría que ellos nos dijeran jamelgos sarnosos?, respeta a las demás criaturas Scoot.

-Vamos doctora, las palabras como esas se la lleva el viento, y no creo que la joven pegaso haya querido insultar a los de allá, realmente si son primates, como aquí somos caballos. –Intervino Sonata calmando la discusión inútil. –Scoot gracias por platicar conmigo hace rato, fue agradable hablar con alguien tan agradable después de tanto tiempo.

-No Sonata para mí fue un honor hablar con alguien tan maduro e inteligente… me gustaría volverlo hacer… aunque tenga que pasar un tiempo.

-Descuida, yo quiero lo mismo, tendré mucha paciencia con eso, y un consejo, ya no le pegues tanto a Jazz…

-¡Si, escucha a este ángel yegua loca…!

-… porque capaz de lo golpes que reciba se vuelve más… Jazz.

-¡ESO NO ES NADA COOL!

-Tranquilo amigo, es solo que estoy fastidiando un poco. –Dijo Sonata riéndose un poco. -La verdad hacia esto siempre, decía una idiotez para reírme de la reacciones de mis hermanas, ellas nunca pensaron esa posibilidad creyéndome más lerda que lo que era realmente, solo quise molestar a alguien que no fueran ellas para variar, me disculpo con usted joven maestro, por este chiste bobo y por haberlo espantado.

-No hay problema señorita, a mí también se me pasa el casco a veces con los chistes, es que ya prácticamente es cliché que diga algo sin pensarlo bien y que me golpeen.

-Entonces te aconsejo que pienses un poco más joven maestro, ya estás en el umbral de la edad adulta, sigue siendo el corcel tan agradable que eres, (si estuviera aun en este plano esa Skydancer tendría competencia, mucha competencia) pero ya no seas tan inexperto, compórtate como el caballero que criaron tu madre y tu tutora. –indico la sirena dando un choque de cascos con Jazz, entonces empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se hacía más liviano empezando a levitar. –Bueno… eso es todo, me alegra haberles podido dar una aleta hermanas mayores, pero ya es hora…

-¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A IRTE HERMANITA! –Dijo Aria abrazando a Sonata para evitar que se marchara, Sonata la acariciaba en la crin muy maternalmente. -¡YA PERDÍ A MIS PAPIS, AHORA TE VUELVO A PERDER A TI…!

-Ya Aria, tu sabias que esto pasaría, y aun así lo hiciste, te agradezco que pudiéramos cantar todas una última vez, voy atesorar esto como lo mejor que alguien me haya dado…

-Sonata tiene razón mi amor, tienes que atesorar los buenos momentos que tuviste con ella, no concentrarte en que ya no está. –Dijo Sunset abrazando a su novia para que esta soltara lentamente a Sonata. –Piensa en lo feliz que fueron, y debemos compartirlo como lo hace Adi, así Sonata siempre estará no solo con nosotras, también con nuestros hijo, nietos, etcétera.

-Sunset… -Entonces Aria sonríe levemente mientras veía a su hermana con los mismos ojos inocentes que tenía ella. –Sonata… gracias por los bellos recuerdos, siempre estarán aquí… en mi corazón.

-Igual a ti te lo agradezco Aria, a pesar de todo… fue un gran viaje. –Señalo Sonata dándole un beso en la frente a Aria. –Cuídala mucho Sunset, y sean muy felices… Adagio de verdad quiero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste la vez pasada, porque si no lo haces te juro que voy a venir a jalarte de esa bola de pelambres que tienes en la cabeza hasta dejarte calva.

-Y te doy permiso de hacerlo hermana, pero tratare de ser una madre buena y responsable, como lo fui con mis pequeños ángeles perdidos. –Entonces Adagio y Sonata se abrazan por última vez. –La gratitud que te tengo por acompañarme en ambos lados no podía describirla con palabras hermana, siempre llevare algo de ti en mi mente y corazón, y le hablare a mi hija de ti como le hablare de su padre, para que sepa que a pesar de sus tropiezos, para mi fueron de los mejores seres que conocí.

-Sobre tu niña de nuevo te pido que la quieras mucho, y edúcala muy bien, que sepa que no todo en la vida es risas, también hay tristeza y cosas peores, pero que a pesar de todo se pueden superar y tener una vida muy digna y feliz, y ni yo y Steel quieren que tu andes sola, no digo que lo hagas de inmediato pero trata de encontrar de nuevo a alguien, no para que sustituyas a Steel, sino para que lo quieras de una manera distinta, como es tu cariño que nos tienes a Aria y a mí.

-Me va costar… pero lo intentare hermanita, al fin Steel fue quien me correspondió a pesar de ser una cabrona.

-Ya verás que encontraras a alguien Adi, hay muchos peces en el océano, y tú eres una muy buena carnada, buen cuerpo, bonita voz, a los únicos que espantarías serian a los idiotas que tomarían mucho en cuenta que eres madre soltera…

-¡Sonata no me digas esas cosa, no soy un cebo! –Dijo Adagio muy sonrojada, mientras que los demás rieron discretamente. -¡Yo no quiero un compañero "trofeo" como cuando hechizábamos, quiero un buen amigo leal para mí y mi niña!

-¡Ya lo sé, solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco una última vez Adi, pero no está demás que uses tus atributos para hallar al indicado! –Dijo Sonata ya empezando a elevarse de nuevo a la luz. -¡Que todos ustedes tenga buena fortuna, ya falta poco para el final sea cual sea, pero intenten que no sea el final que desea Doll, nos les perdonare a ninguno que lleguen pronto a donde voy yo!

-¡Por eso lucharemos con toda nuestra fuerza y esperanza Sonata, para ya no darte más preocupaciones, fue agradable cantar contigo nuevamente, fue una bella presentación a diferencia que cuando las gemas se rompieron, que pena que no hubo un público que te aclamara como te lo mereces!

-¡Yo creo que muchos oyeron no sé cómo Adi, además ya pienso como Jazz, me conformo que mi canto les haga pasar un buen rato a mis oyentes! –Entonces Sonata entra a luz, pero se le escucha una última recomendación. -¡Jazz y Dinky, tienen que decir lo que descubrieron, mi amiga que los guio necesita que protejan eso, si esa cosa los descubres capaz que lo corrompa o peor, que termine de exterminarlos después de 1,000 años, muchas gracias por este momento hermanas, sean felices, tienen mis todas bendiciones, cuídense como la familia que ya son Aria, Sunset y Adagio, fue un honor ser su hermanita tonta, y discúlpenme por mis tonterías, espero volverás a abrazar, pero no tan pronto, hasta siempre!

-Hasta siempre, pequeña boba… -Dijo Aria despidiéndose, mientras lloraba con una sonrisa. –Gracias por dejarme darte un último regalo, ya puedes dormir tranquila Sonata. –Entonces las dos sirenas se abrazan. –Por lo menos… no se fue sufriendo cuando se encontró con esa bastarda, y que pudimos decirle nuestros sentimientos, se fue tranquila, como cuando se va uno durmiendo Adagio.

-Si alguien merece paz es ella Aria, ya no podemos dejar que le preocupemos tanto, por eso vamos a resolver su última petición. –Entonces Adagio va con Dinky y Jazz. -Doctora, joven maestro. ¿Qué es lo que encontraron, que quería que protegiéramos nuestra hermana con tanta vehemencia?

-¡Por lo que acaba de pasar se me fue totalmente esa idea de la mente Adagio! –Señalo muy exaltado Jazz. -¡Es que… encontramos Dinky y yo una cámara secreta del castillo, que seguramente ni Doll sabe de su existencia!

-¿Qué encontraron un cuarto secreto, que no sabe nada Doll? –Se preguntó Sunset. – Si eso es cierto y no una trampa…

-¡Claro que no es una trampa, se tipo no nos habría dejado salir de ahí Sunset!

-Buen punto, ¿entonces encontraron algo que nos pueda servir contra Doll?

-No sé si nos pueda servir como lo dices princesa Shimmer, pero si es muy importante para la raza original de artesanos, incluso a tu madre le daría mucho gusto que pudiéramos proteger eso, ni Jazz o yo podríamos hacer más pero tal vez tú sí, ya que tus poderes son muy parecidos a los de Celestia.

-¡Entonces no den rodeos Dinky, expliquen qué fue lo que encontraron concisamente, pero no dejar que Doll se entere, Aria, Jazz pongan un escudo sónico para que no se entere esto Doll, para que no pueda usarlo en contra nuestra! –Indico Scootalo, entonces tanto unicornio como sirena pusieron su escudo, empezando la doctora a explicar la situación.

-Twilight, no es que no me guste reposar las ancas un buen rato… ¡pero creo que ya hay que irnos! -Menciono Rainbow ya descansada de todas las peleas en las que intervino, mientras que Twilight y Discord se acurrucaron juntos y se durmieron, cubierto los tres en un campo de fuerza. La pegaso la tomo para intentar despertarla sacudiéndola. -¡Oye, hasta parece que quieres quitarme mi premio a la que mejor toma siestas, yo no podría dormirme aquí ni con la ayuda de Luna… NO MAMES! ¡¿ESTARÁN LOS DOS BAJO UN HECHIZO, COMO EL DEL INSECTO O LA ILUSIÓN ESA DONDE CASI ME MATO?!

-¡No Dash, no estamos bajo ningún hechizo, de verdad ambos nos cansamos por usar nuestros poderes así por primera vez! –Dijo Twilight despertando por el maravilloso movimiento que le hacia Rainbow. -¡YA DEJA DE MOVERME COMO SI ESTUVIERAS AGITANDO TU MARGARITA PEGASO CABRONA, O YO SI TE ME METO EN LA EXPRIMIDORA DE MANZANAS 6000, O EN EL MODELO MAS RECIENTE!

-¡Ya deja de hacer chistes Discord, no me engañaras tomando la forma de Twi, ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ayúdame a despertarla, podría estar bajo un hechizo!

-¿Hechizo qué? –Se despertó Discord desesperándose vestido con un pijama de corazones, rascándose el trasero teniendo una muñeca de trapo de Twilight agarrada. -¿Qué hay de desayunar, tocino de tofu?... ¡¿DASH ERES IDIOTA, QUE NO SABES QUE A TWILIGHT NO HAY QUE HACERLE ESO?! ¡YO CASI NO LA CUENTO, NI YING LA INTENTA DESPERTAR DE ESA MANERA!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo Rainbow viendo el rostro de preocupación de Discord, entonces voltea a ver a Twi, quien se veía con una mueca de estar muy enojada. –Dash tienes medio segundo para soltarme y alejarte de mí lo más que puedas o si no…

-Je, je, claro amiga ¿no te había dicho antes que eres mi mejor amiga? –Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa patética soltando y limpiando a Twilight, que tenía entrecerrando los ojos con su mueca molesta. -No es que haya disfrutado parado a ambos, pero es que debemos seguir y encontrar a ese pendejo de Doll.

-Tienes razón Rainbow, pero pudiste despertarme más amablemente, no moverme como juguete. –Señalo Twi cambiando un poco su gesto. –Apple Jack… no noto su aura todavía, espero que Faust no la haya llevado a su lado, el de la princesa Celestia ya volvió a su estado anterior, aunque no sé dónde se localiza… el aura de la ker… ya no es amenaza, no puede dejar de sentir dolor, el aura de ese grupo están bien, pero el aura de Adagio a pesar de estar algo desgastada es más grande, poderosa y bella, como si dos colores muy hermosos se hubieran combinando en un tercero aún más bello… Doll se quedó sin sus aliados además de él mismo.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea peligroso Twilight, es más podría ser que ahora es la mayor amenaza que nunca habías enfrentado. –Dijo Discord tomando del casco a Twi. –Ese tipo capaz era esto lo que buscaba, que no elimináramos todos, sus aliados y enemigos por igual, para el quedar solo, buscando y obteniendo algo para su beneficio.

-Yo también ya lo había pensado Dis, ¿Por qué corromper a Celestia y manipular la copia de Pinkie, usando el método con el que aumento sus poderes, si es que odia a los ponys? Este tipo las uso ya no como piezas de ajedrez, sino más bien como piezas de un juego de guerra táctica, donde obteniendo recursos necesarios para la escalada final, ese imbécil me parece que está buscando algo desde que regreso a Equestria, y está ganando tiempo al llevarnos a una guerra larga, donde manipula el todo.

-Tiene sentido Twilight, nosotros solo hemos reaccionado a lo que él hace. –Dijo Dash dándose cuenta de la situación. –En lo único que hemos hecho algo diferente es cuando Flutters nos hizo su chiste y esta situación, pero le damos tiempo y puede reaccionar, como cuando casi nos mata con esa gallina enorme.

-¡Por eso ahora hay que ser rápidos, para darle un golpe del cual no pueda reaccionar! –Dijo Twilight reparando lo mejor posible las armaduras de ella y sus compañeros. -¡Y estoy segura que ya muchos, si no es que todos nuestros compañeros ya se dieron cuenta de eso, Doll planea algo, debemos evitarlo!

-El detalle Cerebrito es que no sabemos dónde está Doll. –Dijo Discord vestido como líder explorador, sacando una brújula con dibujo caricaturesco de él anabelchucky, la aguja se movía en todas direcciones. –Si pudiera usar mis poderes para hallarlo ya estaríamos frente a él para romperle la quijada, pero su metal interfiere en mi radares y ni se diga que podamos movernos desapareciendo, y ni teniendo al cisne o al insecto aquí lo hallaríamos, ese ojete no creo que les dijera la ubicación de su refugio antibombas personal a sus lacayos, no por temor a que lo traicionaran, sino por ser solo un simple ojete que solo piensa en sí mismo.

-Es un buen punto Discord, creo que voy a salir de nuevo para tratar de ubicar algo desde el aire, si noto algo que sea extraño de inmediato regreso por ustedes. –Dijo Rainbow a punto de despegar, entonces la detiene Twilight frenándola en el aire. -¡Con un carajo, tan solo debías decir que me detuviera Twilight, pero a todas ustedes les gusta frenarme de golpe!

-Es que tú siempre eres muy arrojada Rainbow, por eso tengo que reaccionar de ese mismo modo, si no lo hago te hubieras largado como cuando conocimos a Daring tu sola.

-Si ya lo sé, pero ya he madurado Twi, todavía soy muy atrevida y por eso todos creen que no voy a oírlos, pero si alguien me recomienda algo lo escucho tomándolo en cuenta, además tu no me viste madurar al no estar aquí, como yo no vi que te volviste más… ¿te puedo decir cabrona sin insultarte?

-Aunque no puedas ya lo hiciste chistosita.

-Je… lo siento se me fue, como sea, ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a revisar?

-Porque salir a sobrevolar el castillo siento que es muy peligroso en este momento. –Respondió Twilight poniendo su pantalla mágica enfrente para explicar. –Recuerda que se fueron Collen y sus umbrums hasta la entrada del bosque, para evitar que si hubiera un sistema de defensa antiaéreo los derribara… espero que ella y sus pequeños estén ya a salvo en Equestria.

-Que ese bebé siga bien, es una ternurita inocente… -Dijo entre dientes Rainbow, para inmediatamente hablar normal. –Pero Twi… por favor, seguro como es ese güey seguro tendría el cielo minado, ¿entonces porque no me ataco a mi cuando regrese?

-Porque en ese momento se estaba recuperando del regalito que le dio Pinkie, y después se tuvo que concentrar el grupo de ella, ya que todos ya brillaron, lo cual es una seria amenaza para él, por más fuerte que sea no puedes sobreestimar a cuatro valientes ponys que ya alcanzaron todo su potencial. –Señalo Twi notando el aumento de la fuerza de sus hermanas e incluso el de Spike. -¡Tenemos que aprovechar esto para atacarlo por otro flanco!

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo Twilight, y que no se dé cuenta, y eso es complicado, e irónicamente lo más fácil de asunto, podríamos ir al lado contrario de donde debemos ir.

-Lo se Rainbow, entonces lo masa prudente es que nos reunamos todos, antes de que enfrentemos a Dark Doll de preferencia. –Dijo Twilight llevándose el casco al mentón. –No creo que podamos alcanzar al grupo de Spike por donde van, lo recomendable es encontrar o al grupo de Sunset o el de Skydancer… tal vez… tú tienes un gran vínculo con Scootalo Rainbow.

-Claro que lo tengo, sin ella seguramente me habría vuelto una desgraciada vanidosa sin remedio, y me hubiera matado con esa ilusión de Darksteel, es mi hermana menor aunque no tengamos los mismos padres Twilight.

-Bien, ya que usaremos su cariño fraternal tan fuerte para encontrarla Rainbow, su magia ya esta tan entrelazada como el lazo de los hermanos Apple, el de Luna y Celestia, el mío con Shinning e incluso el que tengo con Cadance o el que tienen mis gemelas, las trillizas de Pinkie o el de Skyli y Brave, prácticamente su magia es la misma por ese cariño, y buscan reunirse, ¿me permitirías usar un hechizo para que nos guíes? No te preocupes, es posible que no puedas reaccionar y notar las cosas como normalmente lo haces al estar concentrada en Scoot, pero te juro que Discord y yo no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra.

-Creo que ya había hecho algo así Twilight, cuando esos dragones pendejos intentaron dañar a Scoot, pude encontrarla a pesar de la distancia.

-Exacto Rainbow, solo que con este hechizo serás más exacto y rápido que puedas encontrarla, además de que no está en peligro de muerte.

-¡Entonces que esperas Sparkle, entre más rápido nos juntemos con Scoot y podremos ir a buscar a Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity y Spike, sin olvidar a AJ!

-¡Si encontramos a Apple Bloom hare el hechizo con ella, pero por ahora es momento de hacerlo contigo Rainbow! –Dijo Twilight acercándose a Dash brillando su cuerno con la forma de su marca. -¡Cierra los ojos Dashie y concéntrate en Scootalo, no solo lo bueno, también como te molesta a veces, pero que esas molestias son como lo enojos normales de los hermanos!

-¡Hecho! –Dijo Rainbow cerrando los ojos, empezando a recordar desde que empezó a tratar a Scootalo como su hermana, a veces frunciendo el ceño, pero la mayoría de las veces sonriendo, entonces Twilight la toca con su cuerno, realizando el hechizo, entonces la pegaso abrió los ojos, destellando estos con el color de los de Scootalo. -¡Ya sé por dónde está mi hermanita! –Entonces la pegaso señala a su derecha, a un hueco en la pared que daba a un pasillo. -¡Es por ahí, estoy segura!

-¡Guíanos rápido entonces azulita, si lo haces pronto te daré…!

-Si terminas esa frase como creo Discord, entonces te emparejare los dientes… para que no tengas el colmillo salido… no tendrás ninguno y no podrás volvértelo a poner. –Dijo Twilight interrumpiendo a su marido, mientras tenía cerrados los ojos con una vena hinchada en la testa, quien ya estaba vestido como cazador de dibujo animado, con un rifle de juguete en una garra y una bolsa de galletas para perro en la otra. –Después puedes bromear todo lo que quieras con esto después, incluso te ayudaría, pero ahora no es agradable… que trates a Dash como la hembra… de ese animal de búsqueda

-… Te… ¡Te daré las gracias Rainbow! –Señalo el draconequs mientras ababa en cuello de su camiseta con la garra de ave y con las de león haciéndose aire. -¡Ahora si no te incomoda guíanos, pero no te alejes a tu ultra velocidad de siempre¡

-¡No se preocupen, iré rápido, pero a una velocidad que no me pierdan de vista, adelante! –Menciono Dash empezando a correr, como un perro de búsqueda, volteando a ver a varios lados para continuar en cierta dirección. –Esto se me está dificultando mucho Twilight, no podrás negar que se comporta como… ya sabes.

-Ya lo vi mi vida, pero trata de entender… que la palabrita "perra" se puede sacar muy rápido de contexto, y más refiriéndote con ella a una yegua… muy especial como Rainbow.

-Bien, lo entiendo ya que a mí no me gusta que te digan esa palabra, como a mí no me gusta que me digan aberración, y menos que se lo digan a las niñas.

-Gracias Dis, por entender ya que todo tiene su momento, de verdad eres mi caballero del caos.

-Y tú eres mi dama de la harmonía mi princesa. –Dijo Discord tomando el casco de su yegua, ambos volaron rápido para no perder de vista a Rainbow, quien volvió a señalar como perro de caza, quien sabe cómo Discord se pudo contener para no burlase de ella ladrando.

-Este túnel está muy oscuro y lúgubre… se nota es una digna representación de este demonio. –Comento Rarity mientras que ella y Fluttershy hacían brillar intensamente sus cuernos, para ver por el pasillo que les abrió Doll para que fueran ante su presencia. –Uno pensaría por cómo se comporta que tendría estos lugares más… mantenimiento, no que parece que no le importa que este lugar se esté llenando de podredumbre.

-Creo que tiene otras prioridades en su cabeza Rarity, como tratar de jodernos. –Dijo Spike, en ese momento encendió una antorcha que estaba en una de las paredes, para ayudar a sus compañeras a iluminar más. –Siempre te comportas así mi gema, te preocupas por la apariencia del lugar si es de tu gusto o no, como cuando llegamos al mundo donde están los maestros atorados, en lugar de preguntar dónde estábamos como lo hicimos mi hermana, Discord y yo dijiste que el lugar era feo y que necesitaba un retoque.

-Que puedo decir, así soy, creo que es mi manera de tratar de no estresarme tanto en estas escenarios, pero tú también tienes tus detallitos Spike, el primero que te menosprecia de siempre eres tú, has demostrado hasta el cansancio que eres listo, hábil y un gran dragón, pero cualquier palabrita que te digan puede hacer que se metan en tu mente como hace rato, ¡imagínate que Fire herede tus traumas, no podría salir de la casa cuando crezca!

-¡Entonces mejor que heredes las tuyas, que se ponga a ver que no le gusta o no, y que haga lo que hace con la ropa que no le gusta, quemarla!

-¡Por favor Rarity y Spike, están discutiendo estupideces! –Fluttershy intervino para acabar el pleito de pareja que se suscitó de la nada. -¡Ahora no hablen idioteces sin valor, debemos estar concentrados para enfrentar a Doll!

-¡Mira quién habla, la pegaso que no podía ni ver su sombra sin espantarse! -Rarity respondió al reclamo de la alicornio inmiscuyéndola en el pleito. -¡Incluso tenerle miedo a los potros disfrazados en noche de nightmare, ridículo!

-¡Escucha malvavisco, yo ya no me espanto por disfraces! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas de quien soy reina?! ¡Lo que ocurre es que siempre me ha cagado esa sucia fiesta por fingir que estamos en una situación aterradora, no me gusta y creo que ya lo había explicado! ¿O solo piensas en hacer bordados o codearte con los snobs de Manehattan o Canterlot, o en tus libritos de esa detective zorrita?!

-¡Shadowspice no es una zorra! Tan solo usa sus atributos para atrapar a los criminales.

-Pues eso para mí es una zoooorra. –Dijo con un tono despectivo Fluttershy. –Si esa viviera en la vida real quien sabe cuántas veces no habría ganado el premio.

-¡¿Si Shadowspice es una zorra, que te vuelve eso Fluttershy, la reina de las rameras?!

-¡Ja, lo que pasa es que estas celosa ya que yo me divertí con mucho gusto, con los ponys y seres que me gustaban, no que tu no, a mí ni me importa que me digan la reina de las rameras, ya que ya lo sé, por eso tengo el derecho a decirle a quien se me pegue en gana lo ZORRA QUE ES, ES COMO TU VACA BLANCA!

-¡NO LE DIGAS ZORRA A MI GEMA, PELOS NECIOS! –Grito Spike interponiéndose entre ambas yeguas. -¡VAYA SPIKE, QUIEN LO DIJERA, YA TE COMPORTAS COMO MACHO Y NO COMO BEBÉ! ¡¿EN QUE OTRAS COSAS HAS CRECIDO?! ¡Que tonterías, si ya lo sé por ser la reina zorra, debí haberte capturado de niño!

-¡NO TE LE ACERQUES A MI MARIDO, SUCIA DEPRAVADA! –Dijo Rarity a punto de atacar a Fluttershy, mientras que Doll veía desde su bunker la situación muy divertido. –Esto es tan gracioso, el ambiente negativo ya está manipulando a estos ponys, ya van a atacarse por una tontería, la única que no ha sido afecta es esa Pie, seguramente porque ella está acostumbrada al lado oscuro, en fin tal vez tenga suerte que al menos uno de ellos…

-Chico ya es suficiente. –Dijo Pinkie apareciendo entre el trio. –Ese Doll no vino y ni vendrá para ver que supuestamente nos despedacemos, el cobarde no va a salir de donde este, a ninguno de nosotros le afecta este hechizo pendejo, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en una pelea falsa.

-Qué remedio, tienes razón Pinkie. – Señalo Rarity, entonces los tres que supuestamente estaban furiosos cambiaron su gesto a lo normal. –Me fallo el plan de que si veía que nos corrompíamos vendría a terminar el proceso, pero no fue así, seguramente va a ser lo mismo con Sweetie, que la sombra llegue sola a su destino, Spike, Fluttershy, yo sé que sabían que era actuación, pero tenía todo lo que nos dijimos algo de verdad.

-Esa siempre ha sido mi preocupación mi gema, que Fire tenga no solo uno, los partes negativas de nuestra personalidad, y ambos coincidimos en la codicia.

-Y como dije, yo ya sé que soy una gran zorra, lo irónico es que si mi hija sale a mí me muero. –Dijo Fluttershy suspirando. –Parece ser que su carácter es lo contrario del mío y lo agradezco, espero que Brave sea una princesa digna, como lo fue Cloud y que aprenda de los errores de ambas abuelas y míos.

-¡¿SE SIENTEN MUY LISTOS, AL TRATAR DE VERME LA CARA, SUCIAS RAMERAS MAL PARIDAS?! –Se quejó Doll al ver que los ponys solo actuaban. -¡Su maldito poder ya los protege de esto, pero no se sientan soñados, esa Sweetie ya está en mis garras ya que no obtiene esas defensas, la voy a enviar para que ella misma los desmiembre!

-(¡Cierra la boca, Sweetie es muy fuerte y no está sola, además funciono el plan como debía a pesar de todo!) ¡Me pagaras que intentas corromper a mi pequeña hermana monstruo! –Dijo Rarity cuando hizo un ademan con el casco. -¡Ya estamos hartos de esto Doll, porque no nos haces un favor a todos incluyéndote, llévanos a donde estás tú o ven aquí, este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro para velarte!

-¡Definitivamente conociste a Equidna bruja, a pesar de comportarte como catrina eres una maldita bestia, y como ella me tratas de manipular para que caiga en tus palabrerías, ni me voy a mover de aquí y no les voy a hacer el favor de llevarlos conmigo sin que gasten su fuerza!

-¡Creo que no eres tan tonto para caer con esto, lastima para ti, solo alargas tu sufrimiento! –Dijo Rarity muy molesta, cuando empezó hablar telepáticamente a los demás. –(¡Bien chicos, este tipo cayo, no se ha dado cuenta que lo estamos distrayendo para que se concentre en nosotros, haciendo que no se fije tanto en los demás!)

-(¡Espero que no sea también un truco de él mi gema, es posible que nos la esté aplicando igual¡)

-(Pues aunque lo sepa Spike, es una trampa en la que dé a fuerzas debe caer, como cuando nos obligó a dividirnos cuando fue al tártaro, tan solo le estamos pagando ese favor) –Menciono Fluttershy mientras que Pinkie le reclamaba a Doll por su copia del estanque espejo. –(Por más que sepa lo que pensemos y buscamos no quiere decir que lo pueda evitar, ya que ahora somos el grupo más fuerte, si nos deja de prestar la mayor atención se puede arrepentir)

-(Te apoyo Flutters, mi pinkie-sentido me dice que Doll si tiene una idea que lo que queremos, pero ahora lo tenemos entre la espada y la pared, sabe que él debe enfrentarnos directamente, ya que eliminaríamos a sus copias muy fácilmente, y que si me concentro puedo encontrarlo algo que haga que se desconcentre más) ¡MALDITO PENDEJO, SI CREES QUE PUEDES MANIPULARNOS COMO LO HICISTE CON MI PEQUEÑA ESTAS SÚPER-DUPER TARADO, TU ERES MUY VALIENTE PARA CONFUNDIR A NIÑOS, PERO TE LA PELAS A LOS ADULTOS, JODIDO OJETE METETE CON QUIEN SI PUEDA DEFENDERSE, NO QUE TE METES CON QUIENES NO PUEDEN HACERLO, YA SEA CON POTROS O ATACANDO POR EL LOMO COMO LO HICISTE CON CELESTIA! –Gracias a sus habilidades Pinkie podía discutir con Doll y comentar con sus amigos. –(Tenemos que provocarlo más, para que de verdad desee exterminarnos personalmente, y no mande más drones o copias de sí mismo) ¡TE VOY A DAR UNA LECCIÓN DE MODALES HIJO DE LA CHINGADA, NO AL ESTILO PINKIE, SINO AL ESTILO PINKIE AMENA DIANE PIE!

-¡NO PINKIE, EL IMBÉCIL TRATA DE QUE TE VAYAS AL EXTREMO, PARA ROMPER TU VINCULO CON TUS ELEMENTOS DE NUEVO, CÁLMATE! (¡Te felicito Pinkie, con esa actuación engañarías a tu propia madre y todas tus hermanas, sino supiera la verdad incluso me engañarías a mí!)

-(Pero tú eres mejor que yo Flutters, incluso engañaste a mi Pinkie-sentido en su momento, creo que podrías hacer tres personajes distintos a la vez en una presentación)

-(Entonces te mostrare una pequeña obra que hice para ser una digna reina changeling, interpreté a una soberbia gerente, una gótica amargada y una hípster creída que trabajaban en una tienda snob de la gran ciudad) ¡Ya deja de intentar de romper nuestros vínculos con los elementos Doll, ya se original, Discord lo intento y le fallo! ¡¿Porque tendría que funcionarte a ti, un fracasado de mierda?!

-¡DE VERDAD NO SE A QUIEN DESPRECIO MAS, SI A TI MARCADA O LA ORATE DE PIE! –Menciono Doll furioso al recibir los insultos de Fluttershy y Pinkie. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DESGRACIADAS MALPARIDAS SEAN LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA RISA Y LA AMABILIDAD?! ¡NO SE TIENTAN EL CORAZÓN PARA MARTIRIZAR A SUS ENEMIGOS!

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE TENTARME EL CORAZÓN CON IMBÉCILES QUE NO TIENEN ESE GESTO CON MI FAMILIA?! –Fluttershy rápidamente responde con mucha seguridad la duda de Doll. -¡Y realmente siempre he sido así! ¡¿Por qué crees que atemorice a ese dragón en Ponyville, no habrá sido por mi melena verdad?! ¡Solo que tenía una vida tan tranquila que no se notaba, pero ya demostré que por mis seres queridos llego hasta el fin sin impórtame que piensen que soy una maldita! ¡¿Estoy loca?! ¡MUY POSIBLEMENTE SI, PERO TENGO UNA VENTAJA SOBRE OTROS LOCOS, YO LO ADMITO, Y POR ESO CUANDO TE MUTILE EXTREMIDAD POR EXTREMIDAD, NO ME VAN A IMPORTA LA QUEJAS DE LOS DEMÁS!

-¡ENTONCES NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO BRUJA, Y VEN HACIA TU DESTINO, VEREMOS QUIEN ES QUE QUEDA DESMEMBRADO!

-¡CON MUCHO GUSTO OJETE! –Menciono Fluttershy empezando a trotar más rápido seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. –(¡Ya hicimos que el Doll nos preste más atención! ¡¿Todavía puedes sentir el aura de Sweetie equilibrada Rarity?!)

-(Todavía esta normal Fluttershy, gracias a hemos distraído a este imbécil para que no pueda corromperla más rápido, pero ese veneno avanza lentamente, espero que tu sobrina pueda apoyarla si ocurre lo peor, me gustaría ir con ellas pero sé que no es lo indicado ahora, Sweetie debe fortalecerse para que se vuelva la unicornio poderosa que sé que es y que despierte su segundo elemento)

-(Ninguno de sus jóvenes hermanos además de Skydancer la dejarían caerse mi gema, pero no todo puede depender de ellos, Sweetie Bell también tiene que poner de su parte para no caer en las sombras, debe seguir firme en sus ideales)

-(Sweetie se volvió una gran unicornio gracias a Starlight, ya verán que ella pronto resplandecerá al máximo junto Lighting, y que esto lo dejara atrás) –Dijo Pinkie avanzando rápido dando sus tradicionales brincos. –(¿Flutters, lo que dijiste del desmembramiento?)

-(No Pinkie, no mentí, si soy capaz de hacer eso y cosas mucho peores para protegerlos, a mi amada familia)

-(Lo se amiga, solo te pido… que trates de evitarlo lo más equinamente posible, que la "otra Fluttershy" sea tu último recurso, como cuando venciste a el dragón que intento comerse a Brave, que sea tu última carta como Pinkie Amena es la mía, ya que eso hace que nuestras almas se opaquen, y nos justo para los seres queridos que protegemos con eso)

-(Gracias por recordármelo hermana) –Menciono Fluttershy calmándose con la sinceridad de Pinkie, entonces el grupo se movió más rápido, mientras Doll se intentaba calmar dentro de su bunker, como lo predijo Pinkie tenía una vaga idea que era lo que buscaban el equipo de la reina cambiante. -¡Esos malditos elementos, están buscando que yo me concentre en ellos, para no ver que hace la demás basura… el problema es que le está saliendo a la perfección y no puedo evitarlo… por ahora! –Dijo Doll volteando a ver otras pantallas, todas colapsaron sin dejar ver otra cosa que no fuera estática. -¡Malditos insecto y bastarda huérfana, arruinaron mi sistemas de vigilancia, pero eso no evitara que su destino final sea cumplido, ni siquiera ganar tiempo con esto! – Se quejó Doll cuando varas neblinas se acercaron a él, puso su rostro de satisfacción inmediatamente, abriendo su garra derecha para recibir las brumas verde, amarillo, naranja, carmesí y azul, formando grandes bolas de magia.. -¡Que les parece, Sonata hizo un gran trabajo, reunió las fuerzas de esas sirenas, de Shimmer y el elemento de la perseverancia, además la suya propia tiene un gran componente de dolor acumulado por no sé cuántas lunas, delicioso y muy satisfactorio! –Tratando de no dejar sin vigilancia al equipo de Fluttershy, Doll Aparece en su garra la imagen de Sonata ker, quien al ver la transmisión de Doll grita desesperada. -¡DARK DOLL, YA ERA HORA, HAZ ALGO PARA QUE PUEDA DEJAR DE SENTIR ESTO Y PUEDA IR TRAS ESAS MALDITAS DAZZLING, VOY A HACERLAS SUFRIR UN TORMENTO QUE SUPLICARAN QUE LAS MATE MIENTRAS LAS VIOLO! –Pero Doll se aquedo completamente callado, haciendo una mueca burlona mostrando un poco los dientes, notándolo la ker. -¡DEGENERADO, YA QUITA ESE MALDITO ROSTRO DE TARADO, SI A MI ME DEJARON ASÍ SIENDO INMORTAL A TI TE VAN A HACER MENOS QUE MIERDA, TE ACONSEJO IMBÉCIL QUE VENGAS POR MI O SI NO…!

-¿Dime mi querida súcubo, cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto? Según mi parecer yo cuento dos veces, pero a ti te ha pasado muchas veces más, a pesar de tu inmortalidad—Mencionó Doll tallándose las puntas de las garras viéndolas, burlándose de Sonata. –Siempre quedas muy mal, incluso ganando, eliminaste a las versiones de Dazzle y Blaze pero fue una victoria pírrica, incluso cuando pudiste eliminar a casi todos los descendientes fue gracias a mi plan para que los monjes corruptos los despacharan en sus juicios de brujas, incluso cuando eliminaste al guajolote no pudiste conservar tu ventaja, creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema Sonata, te confías tanto a tus habilidades que subestimas a todos los que te enfrentan a ti.

-¡NO PUEDO SUBESTIMAR ALGO QUE ES MENOS QUE LA BASURA! –Grito Sonata, ni siquiera cuando su aliado le explica su error, muy sarcásticamente se da cuenta de ello. -¡AHORA ESCUCHA SOBERANO TÍTERE RASPOSO, ESOS MALDITOS SOLO TUVIERON SUERTE PERO SI NO QUIERES TENER PROBLEMAS EN EL CORTO Y MEDIANO PLAZO YA QUE LA BASTARDA DE TU OJETE HERALDO GUAJOLOTE… NO IMPORTA, TAN SOLO VEN POR MI Y CÚRAME, MALDITO PERRO VOMITADO DEL ABISMO!

-Déjame pensarlo un momento Sonata… NO. –Dijo Doll Con una sonrisa siniestra volteando la cara en un ángulo de 45°. –Yo no voy a cometer tus mismos errores, en subestimar a los elementos y aliados, y por eso no puedo perder el tiempo contigo en tratar de curarte, lo que me lleva a otros detalles, el primero no sé si pueda quitarte lo que te lanzaste, tendría que aplicar el método de prueba y error, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, e incluso no sabría si tendría éxito a pesar de yo soy grandioso, y la segunda la cual es la más importante… no quiero.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES DEGENERADO HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ, SE SUPONE QUE DOMINARÍAMOS TODOS LOS REINOS IMBÉCIL! ¡¿SOLO ME USASTE CÓMO UNA SUCIA RAMERA DE ESQUINA!

-Nop, a las rameras les pagas y se largan, más bien fue… ¡COMO MUÑECA INFLABLE! Dijo despectivamente Doll dándole la espalda a Sonata, quien estaba completamente embravecida, pero eso hacía que su indescriptible dolor aumentara. -¡Seamos sinceros Sonata, todos nos íbamos a matar después de que derrotáramos supuestamente a los elementos, pero ustedes, Rabia, Tyrek y tú se iban aliar contra mí.

-¡MALDITO, NOS ESPIASTE…!

-¡NO TERMITA, LOS DELATO QUE ENTRE USTEDES NO PARECIERA QUE QUERÍAN ELIMINARSE, SE LEER A LOS SERES MUY BIEN ENTRE LÍNEAS, PERO TE DIGO ESTO SONATA, AUNQUE ME HUBIERAN ATACADO POR LA ESPALDA A MI VERDADERO SER, YO LOS HABRÍA DESTRUIDO, MIS PODERES SON MUY SUPERIORES A LOS DE TODOS USTEDES, Y GRACIAS A SU GENEROSO SERVICIO ME VUELVO MAS FUERTE, CON LA ÚNICA QUE HUBIERA TENIDO PROBLEMAS Y NO POR FUERZA, MAS BIEN POR RESISTENCIA ERA CONTIGO, PERO AL HACERTE ESO YA SOLO ERES UNA SABANDIJA, QUE NO PUEDO MATAR PERO SI PUEDO VER COMO TE RETUERCES COMO UNA CUCARACHA QUE FUE MEDIO APLASTA, NO MUERE PERO QUISIERA HACERLO, TU EXISTENCIA SERA DE CUCARACHA DESTRIPADA!

-¡TE CREES MUY LISTO HIJO DE PERRA, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE TE VA A SALIR EL TIRO POR LA CULATA Y ENTONCES…!

-¡¿CÓMO TE SALIÓ A TI SONATA, QUE EVOLUCIONANDO A TU NIVEL FINAL ´PROVOCASTE TU CONDENA ETERNA?! ¡YO NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO, TODAS SUS DERROTADAS LAS TENIA PRESUPUESTADAS, INCLUSO LA DE MIS NUEVOS ESCLAVOS, USTEDES SOLO CUMPLEN SU PROPÓSITO RASTREROS, INCLUSO AHORA YA ESTOY PLANEANDO COMO ENFRENTAR A LOS GANADORES, GRACIAS POR MOSTRARME ESO CON SUS ENFRENTAMIENTOS, Y POR ESO TE DARÉ UN PREMIO BRUJA SOCIÓPATA, YA QUE ERES LA ÚNICA DE MIS ALIADOS QUE AÚN RESPIRA! –entonces Doll corta la realidad, apareciendo un portal a 60 metros de donde esta tirada Sonata. -¡Este portal te puede llevar a un lugar seguro bruja, tan solo tienes que llegar ahí, atravesar y desaparecerte y no volver a cruzarte en mi camino!

-¡GRANDÍSIMO CABRÓN, SI HASTA HABLAR ME HACE SENTIR UN DOLOR QUE JAMÁS PODRÍA DESCRIBIR, NO PUEDO NI ARRASTRARME, POR LO MENOS PON ESE PORTAL A MI LADO, TE LO SUPLICO!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que no lo voy a hacer aunque pueda Sonata?! ¡SI TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE ERAS SUPERIOR A NOSOTROS, PUES ARRASTRARTE UNOS METROS NO ES LA GRAN COSA, O TE QUEDAS AQUÍ PARA QUIEN SEA EL GANADOR TE TORTURE MAS DE LO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINARTE O TE ARRASTRAS PROVOCÁNDOTE LA TORTURA TU MISMA, PERO TENIENDO UNA POSIBILIDAD DE ESCAPAR PARA SUFRIR EN OTRO LADO, LA DECISIÓN ES SOLO TUYA "SU DIVINIDAD"!

-¡IMBÉCIL, VOY A RECUPERARME DE ESTO DOLL, Y SI LOS ELEMENTOS NO TE CHINGAN VOY A HACERLO YO, TODAS LAS ABERRACIONES QUE HE PROVOCADO NO SERÁN NADA EN COMPARACIÓN A LO QUE LES HARE A TI Y A LA BASTARDA DE N…!

-¡Disfruta tu viaje Sonata, será mejor que te apresures, hasta nunca! –Entonces Doll apretó su mano apagando la comunicación con su examante, volviéndose a concentrar en el grupo de Fluttershy, mientras la ker trato de empezar a arrastrarse para escapar, pero apenas empezó a mover los músculos cuando le dio un terrible espasmo muy doloroso, aullando horriblemente de sufrimiento, apenas avanzando uno pocos milímetros, empezando la ker a llorar por primera vez en su vida, de impotencia.

Los jóvenes elementos llegaron al ala noroeste, la cual parecía ser la que menos daños tenia por lo enfrentamientos, Skydancer se puso al frente del grupo para dar indicaciones. -Escuchen compañeros, como heraldo note que esta zona es donde había una gran concentración de movimiento de drones, la cual considerando su ubicación es la zona con mejor acceso a las otras, además de tener el busque Maze Green más cerca y las montañas, sería un buen punto estratégico para sacar batallones de esto a Equestria y más allá.

-Ese Doll no deja nada sin analizar mínimos detalles. –Comento Lighting llevándose su casco al mentón. -¿Ustedes nunca vieron de donde salían esa cosas Skydancer, para poder entrar nosotros?

-No Jolt, solo los heraldos podíamos estar al exterior de esta ala. –Señalo Skydancer. –Doll nos prohibió entrar a esta ala como al paraje de afuera, pero a diferencia de ahí tengo una idea vaga de porque lo hizo, esta eran las habitaciones de personajes ilustres, y por ende tenían buena seguridad, es posible la embajadora Joan…

-Es lo mismo que yo hacía con la habitación de Rares. –Comento Sweetie. –Tenia inmaculado el lugar sin permitir el paso a nadie a excepción de mis padres, pero este se aprovechó para colocar aquí donde hace sus experimentos reales e importantes a diferencia del laboratorio al lado de su salón del trono.

-O es su verdadero y original laboratorio. –Señaló Apple Bloom. –Recuerden que él era un joven alquimista humilde antes de corromperse, no sería nada raro que siguiera su investigación en el mismo lugar donde la empezó, ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar algún tipo de pasadizo o portal, hay que revisar todo lo que pueda cubrirlo, como pinturas, libreros, vitrales…

-Pelirroja no es necesario que todos nos pongamos a tentar todo, incluso paredes. –Dijo Sweetie cuando le brillaron los ojos totalmente en blanco, erizándose su melena. –Por más que Doll intente camuflar incluso las vibraciones las ondas sónicas cambian su trayecto en los cambios de superficie, voy a buscar cualquier variación importante, ahí debe estar la entrada.

-¿Oye Sweetie, está bien que intentes esto tú sola? – Pregunto Skydancer preocupada. –Ya has luchado, y tú… bueno lo sabes, si nos dices a Demian y a mí como hacer el hechizo tú podrías descansar un poco.

-No amiga, esto es fácil para mí ya que es mi talento, pero para ustedes sería difícil por no conocer las ondas sónicas como yo, además todos ya hemos luchado, así que no me vengas con cuentos. –Entonces Sweetie le dice algo en voz baja a Skydancer. –Y esta magia es neutra, no daña ni defiende, es un escaneo, no podrá beneficiarse… ya sabes quién para tratar de tomar el control.

-Confió en ti y en tu instinto Sweetie, hazlo como lo deseas, pero no dejare de estar pendiente.

-Con eso basta hermana, reacciona rápidamente si es necesario. -Comento Sweetie mientras brillaba su cuerno harmoniosamente. –En esta posición no poder defenderme si ocurre algo, ¿No podrías hacernos invisible a todos Skyli?

-Hacernos invisibles e incluso sin olor no nos serviría contra los drones, tienen muchos sistemas de localización. –Menciono Skydancer. –De auras, sonares, olfatorios, visión infrarroja etcétera, lo que debemos hacer es cuando encontremos la entrada es dar un golpe directo. –Entonces la alicornio enciende su cuerno fuertemente. –No hay que darles ningún tipo de reacción, porque si nos descubren las cosas se van apilar en la puerta y nos van a dejar entrar a la fábrica, ¡tenemos que dar un golpe muy fuerte para entrar y continuar para destruir todas las defensas y aparatos de armado!

-¡Me parece que tienes razón Skydancer, si no golpeamos rápido vamos a volver a entrar en la situación en la que estábamos hace rato, en que por más que vencíamos a los drones no podíamos terminar, prepárense todos, cuando Sweetie encuentre el paso ataquen con su mejor golpe, recuerden que la magia no funciona bien contra los drones especiales, y en este momento debe ser los únicos que existen! –Mencionó Lighting envainando su espada para sacarle el mayor provecho a su ataque. -¡Y también es recomendable que los hechiceros hagan el hechizo para ver las venas oscuras, como lo realizaron en el imperio dragón para saber dónde bebemos golpear sin perder el tiempo en tratar de adivinar donde están su medula oscura!

-No tienes que mandarme en algo que ya sé que tengo que hacer capitancito.-Dijo molesto Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón, poniéndole a los presentes el hechizo localizador. –Espero que con esto no tenga que salvar sus traseros marcados, yo tengo mis asuntos personales que debo resolver con Doll, y no quiero perder el tiempo con ustedes.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Demonsting. –Dijo Apple Bloom dándole el avión a el Aracne, entonces se tronó el cuello y los cascos delanteros. –Ahora escuchen, vamos a volver a pelear contra una gran horda, pero si tenemos algo de fortuna será la última, destruyan toda la maquinaria que vean, que no quede nada en su lugar, incluso podríamos estar en la antesala de retar a Doll, los que pueden transformarse les recomiendo que no lo hagan, nuestro poder normal según opinión es más que su suficiente para enfrentar a los muñecos.

-¡¿Y si hay cosas como el ziz que enfrentamos antes, o algo mas grande como un leviatán?!

-Yo pienso… que ya podríamos ganarles como lo dijo Bloom Sweetie. –Menciono Lighting seguro de sí mismo y de sus amigos. –Ya todos hemos enfrentado a cosas más fuertes que esos títeres grandes, y seguimos aquí, solo hay que localizar en donde hay que golpear para que los monstruos no se vuelvan a parar nunca.

-Si tú Lighting apoyas la idea entonces Apple Bloom no esta tan mal. -Señalo Sweetie, cuando de repente voltea a ver a su derecha. -¡Chicos hay una presencia extraña para aquel lado, a unos 17 metros el sonido rebota de una manera extraña, entre las paredes!

-¡Ahí debe ser la entrada, y seguramente algo está saliendo! –Dijo Lighting, entonces corrió lo más rápido que pudo para también tomar impulso para realizar su ataque, de un vitral que mostraba a Doll sobre una pila de sus enemigos vencidos agarrando un cáliz de la victoria, salían un grupo de cinco kirines en su forma nirik, ardiendo totalmente en un fuego oscuro. -¡LO SIENTO ANÓMALOS, PERO TIENEN QUE REGRESAR DE DONDE VINIERON! –Relinchó Lighting dando un golpe eléctrico con su espada, por la rapidez los drones no pudieron reaccionar, la gran carga eléctrica los cubrió totalmente empujándolos de nuevo de donde salieron. -¡SOLO TENEMOS SEGUNDOS DE VENTAJA, PARA PODER ENTRAR Y ATACAR ANTES DE QUE DOLL REACCIONE, QUE NADIE SE QUEDE ATRÁS, SIENTO QUE ESE PORTAL SE ESTA CERRANDO!

-¡ENTONCES TODOS VAMOS A CRUZAR JUNTOS CABALLERITO! –Dijo Apple Bloom llegando con los demás. -¡El verdadero poder de los elementos sale cuando estamos juntos, no importa si podemos cambiar o no, detengamos a los drones permanentemente y busquemos a Dark Doll para mostrarle que lo que busca jamás lo conseguirá por ser un deseo maligno! –Entonces el grupo se junto y todos cruzaron al mismo tiempo el portal, creyendo firmemente que si permanecían unidos podrían superar cualquier prueba que les tuviera el futuro en su camino.


	56. Ser Leal con uno mismo

**Capítulo LVI.**

 **Tengo que aprender a ser leal conmigo mismo y con mis seres queridos.**

Los cincos drones de kirines volaron de regreso por el portal, haciendo carambola con varios que esperaban su turno para pasar, haciendo una reacción en cadena de varas explosiones, pero de inmediato se empezaron a reformar, pero de inmediato los jóvenes elementos y Demonsting cruzaron todos en posición de ataque. -¡No dejen que se junten otra vez, háganlos pedazos rápidamente! –Dio la instrucción Lighting, entonces el realizo su corte eléctrico que sirvió parta paralizara los drones que estaban en el suelo, a la sazón Skydancer disparo su lluvia de plumas afiladas para estropearlos aún más. -¡Cuidado chicos, le dimos a los que están en suelo, pero ya vienen los que se encuentran volando!

-¡No te inquietes Skyli, nosotros te cubrimos! –Señalo Sweetie haciendo una gran explosión sónica, que detuvo a los drones voladores dañándoles el sistema de navegación. -¡Puedo detenerlos todo lo que sea preciso, pero no voy a poder evitarlo si quiero atacarlos!

-Tranquila mocosa, yo puedo encargarme de los insectos con alas. –Dijo Demonsting lanzando su acido de su cola hacia los voladores, empezando estos a derretirse. -¡Te recomiendo que los alejes de nosotros niña, si no queremos terminar derretidos como ellos, y no usen magia convencional, estos drones son de magitanio, solo rebotarían los ataques, si la electricidad sirvió es porque no deja de ser metal, y el metal es conductor!

-Yo no soy una mocosa sucia alimaña, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores, pendejo. –Dijo entre dientes Sweetie cambiando sus ojos a una nightmare, pero lo noto rápido, se sacudió la cabeza y su mirada volvió a ser normal. –Sweetie no pierdas el control, sabes que Demian es muy brusco para hablar, no tiene la intención de fregar ahora… ¡Descuida insecto, voy a usar mi magia como te di la paliza que te merecías en la fiesta de Blood! –Señaló Sweetie después de recobrar el control, disparo de su cuerno su hechizo sónico, logrando cuartear bastante a los drones voladores, esto hace que el ácido, las plumas y la electricidad fluya hacia su interior, llegando al centro de magia oscura, provocando una reacción muy destructiva, empezando los drones a fallar. -¡Complementamos los ataques muy bien amigos, no se preocupen, no dejare que los pedazos cuando exploten nos hagan daño!

-¡Pero está por demás acelerar el proceso Sweetie! –Dijo Apple Bloom atacando físicamente a los drones con su fuerza de terrestre, usando el hechizo detector notaba la unión importante de venas oscuras, dando ahí precisamente un gran golpe contundente, haciendo estallar más rápido, y gracias a la magia de Sweetie la explosión era contenida sin perjudicarla. -(¡Eres admirable Sweetie, estás haciendo no solo uno o dos hechizos, estás haciendo tres, no sé cómo no eres la magia, si Zecora te hubiera enseñado sobre el maná yo no será necesaria aquí!) ¡Amigos hay que seguir, por lo que visto esto parece una gran bodega, debe ser el hangar de los drones!

-¡Y escucho hasta el fondo maquinaria, esa debe ser la fábrica! –Indicó Sweetie señalando al fondo del hangar, el cual era aproximadamente de unos 500 metros, de una puerta en ese lugar salían drones sin activar, siendo acomodados mágicamente en repisas. -¡Hay que quitar los que nos estorban, no se concentren en destruirlos sino en cruzar por ellos, ya cuando terminemos de desmantelar la fábrica entonces si hay que remata a los últimos drones!

-¡Hay que hacer lo que dijo Sweetie, si nos ponemos a destruir a cuanto dron nos salga nunca terminaríamos, concéntrense en avanzar, pero si no hay remedio y en defensa propia entonces si desháganse de los títeres! –Indico Skydancer provocando con su aleteo una ráfaga de viento que abre una pequeña abertura entre los incontables drones, entonces el grupo entra a boquete empezando a atacar y avanzar, Lighting cortaba con su espada, Apple Bloom y Demonsting golpeaban los pedazos lo más lejos que podían, mientras Sweetie y Skydancer cubrían la retaguardia con su magia sónica y plumas de acero respectivamente. -¡ESTA ES LAS MANERA QUE DEBEMOS HACERLO AMIGOS, NO SE DETENGAN, INCLUSO SI NOS SALEN BESTIAS ENORMES DEBEMOS AVANZAR A COMO DEL LUGAR!

-¡HECHO, SI LA SITUACIÓN CAMBIA LO RESOLVEREMOS AL MOMENTO! –Gritaron en completa sincronía el equipo avanzando a una buena velocidad en el mar de marionetas, mientras en su bunker Doll vigilaba al grupo de Fluttershy, incluso tratando de no pestañear, cuando empezó a sonar una alarma, de una forma muy estresante. -¡"ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD. ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD"! –El sonido hace que a Doll se ericen los vellos de todo el cuerpo. -¡POR EL TÁRTARO Y EL INFIERNO, TENGO QUE PONER UN SISTEMA DE ALARMAS MENOS HORRIBLES, EL SONIDITO DE ESA VOZ ES TAL ESPANTOSA, QUE SERVIRÍA MUY BIEN COMO MÉTODO DE TORTURA! –En ese momento Doll se gira para ver porque se activó su última alarma, notando en otra pantalla el asalto a su silo y fábrica de drones. -¡IMPOSIBLE, ESAS SABANDIJAS LLEGARON A MIS CUARTOS SECRETOS, Y NO SOLO ESO, LLEGARON AL LUGAR DONDE MIS DRONES ESPERAN ORDENES Y DONDE LOS ARMO! –En ese momento Doll aparece un pantalla de radar juntando los dedos para extenderlos inmediatamente, y como si fuera una pantalla táctil empieza a mover elementos de esta, en la pantalla aparecieron varios puntos en forma de las marcas o características que representaban a el mismo y a los invasores, las marcas del grupo de Twilight estaban dando círculos, las marcas de Jazz y Dinky corrían a ciegas, las de Sunset y las Sirenas en lugar de ir a un lugar importante en la opinión de Doll iban a una catatumba inútil, no se veían las marcas de Celestia y Apple Jack, la marca de Deathsaurus se apagó totalmente en ese instante, (por lo menos me dejaras de robar aire lagartija)pensó con una sonrisa muy cínica Doll, pero al terminar de ver la pantalla apretó los dientes de una manera horrible, las marcas del grupo de Lighting avanzaba del lado izquierdo a pesar de estar rodeados, y el de Fluttershy no tenía ni un estorbo por la derecha, prácticamente a la mitad de distancia de los grupos de ponys había un gran refugio, y en ese lugar estaba la imagen chibi de Dark Doll. -¡No me di cuenta por estar fijándome en la perra de la marcada, los traidores vienen hacia mí por el otro lado, tampoco me di cuenta que encontraron a mis drones, si llegan al hangar después de la línea de ensamblaje verán a mi ejercito especial antes de que llenen su tanque de magia oscura, y no podré realizar mi ofensiva contra Equestria y sus aliados de porquería, pero no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de Fluttershy y compañía! –Entonces Doll tuvo un momento de silencio. –Si me desespero caeré en la misma trampa en la que cayó Sonata y esa bruja no me serviría ni como escudo, podría intentar curarle eso que se arrojó para apoyarnos ya que odia más a los ponys que a mí, pero el detalle está en el tiempo, ni usando todos mis conocimientos y poderes seguro me llevaría mínimo semanas para por lo menos disminuirle el dolor, entregándome a mis enemigos con una posibilidad alta de perder… si sigo en este lugar permaneceré seguro, las defensas son las mejores de mis dominios, y puedo prepararme para recibir a Fluttershy y compañía, los potros y el insecto no deben ser subestimados a pesar de tener un nivel menor… tengo que apresurar la transformación de esa maldita de Sweetie, para que los idiotas pierdan en tiempo con ella, y dado que su lado oscuro es tan fuerte seguramente se deshará de por lo menos dos o tres, pero no de su noviecito… creo que puedo aprovechar eso para que sirva como mecha. –Entonces Doll presiono una serie de comando en la pantalla en un orden especifico, entonces se escuchó en una habitación oscura que se encendió una gran maquinaria y brillaron tres pares de ojos rojos. –Tendré que usar uno de mis titanes especiales para este trabajo, debo asegurar mi victoria, le daré órdenes específicas que debe exterminar al capitancete, para que el odio de esa Bell este en su apogeo… ¡SI MI BESTIA EXTERMINA A ESE JOLT SEGURAMENTE LE ECHARA LA CULPA A TODOS LOS DEMÁS Y LOS ELIMINARA, ENTONCES DESPUÉS LA DOMARE YA QUE PERDERÁ COMPLETAMENTE EL JUICIO! – Dijo Doll presionando una última sección de la pantalla, el dron saco mucho vapor y empezó a moverse lentamente.

El grupo de Apple Bloom ya estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente sección de ese lugar. -¡Ya casi lo logramos amigos, recuerden que nada más vean los aparatos en donde arman a los drones se debe atacar para que nunca más vuelvan a funcionar!

-¡Entonces ya saben el objetivo, los drones no importan, la línea de ensamblaje si, concentren sus ataques más fuertes en la maquinaria! –Dio Lighting la orden de atacar, el grupo trato de ir a la maquinaria, pero varios drones se interpusieron en su camino. -¡Esto era obvio que lo harían de este modo, chicos el blanco es el mismo, solo quiten los estorbos!

-Permítanme amigos, creo que yo puedo quitar estas cosas sin perder tanta energía, Starlight me enseñó a combatir a enjambres de cosas, pero no para ganarles, más bien para quitarlos de encima de uno, permítanme un momento, les sugiero que se tapen los odios, esto va a quebrar algunas cosas, y espero que no sean sus tímpanos. –Indico Sweetie mientras concentraba su magia sónica, sus compañeros se prepararon para tapar sus oídos nada más lo indicara Sweetie. -¡Amigos cúbranse ahora, nada más deje de cantar vamos a volver a correr, nos dará tiempo para atacar la fábrica, que los más fuertes físicamente sean los que la desmantelen, mientras que el resto los cubrimos de los títeres!

-¡Es una buena idea hermana, entonces Lighting, Skydancer y yo destruiremos los aparatos para no gastar nuestra magia del cambio! –Sugirió Apple Bloom, pero Sweetie puso un gesto molesto al ver que Lighting y la Apple iban a estar juntos de nuevo, notándolo esta última, -¡¿Sweetie te sientes bien?! ¡Parece que tienes algo malo en tu cabeza!

-¡N-n-no hermana, solo me preocupe que ustedes tendrán que hacer esto solos, descuiden yo tengo la confianza que podrán con el trabajo! –Se justificó rápido Sweetie, para que las dudas no aumentaran en Apple Bloom, para decidir usar su elemento en ella, la Apple menor sonrió asintiendo y se puso en su marca junto con Jolt, la unicornio empezó a preparar su magia, y empezó a hablar consigo misma de nuevo. –Ya basta estúpida, no me harás dudar de mi hermana de nuevo, es lógico que los que tienen fuerza de terrestre sean el musculo del grupo, ni LJ ni Bloomie me harían daño, aun siendo que se volvieran pareja, las cosas solo serán lo que deben ser.

-Sigue justificándote tus estupideces idiota, esa Apple ya te esta adelantado muy maquiavélica y discretamente, si no la quitas del camino definitivamente, esta es una buena oportunidad, te dará el lomo…

-¡Cállate! –Sweetie silencio a su sombra y de inmediato dio la indicación de que se cubrieran los oídos sus compañeros. -¡Cúbranse lo mejor que puedan y traten de que esto nos los derribe hermanos! –Entonces los jóvenes elementos y Demonsting se cubrieron los oídos, entonces Sweetie canto una nota muy aguda, que con su magia musical logro separar a los drones del camino. -¡VAMOS TERRESTRES, MUÉVANSE, MUÉVANSE, DOLL AUMENTO LA RESISTENCIA DE ESTAS COSAS AL SONIDO, TENGO QUE VOLVER A ENCONTRAR LA FRECUENCIA CORRECTA, AHORA SOLO LOS ATONTE!

-¡No desperdiciaremos tu ayuda Sweetie Bell, Demonsting cuida un momento a nuestra amiga! –Dijo Skydancer yendo junto con Lighting y Apple Bloom a donde se encontraba la maquinaria, el capitán ya había desenvainado su espada juntando una gran cantidad de electricidad estática, la Apple se estaba preparando para patear con sus cascos delanteros con toda su fuerza, además saco de su alforja tres frascos de pociones, los cuales eran bombas molotov, mientras que la alicornio abrió totalmente las alas para lanzar todas las saetas que pudiera con todo su fuerza. -¡Chicos ahora es cuando, esa máquina del tártaro está funcionando a toda su capacidad, hay que detenerla para siempre de una buena vez por todas! –Señalo la alicornio atacando ella primero, Apple Bloom arrojo con todas sus fuerzas sus frascos y Lighting ataco al final para que todo se combinara en gran ataque único, ya todo iba a hacer explosión en la maquinaria, cuando del suelo salió una gran sombra oscura, que recibe todo el ataque, habiendo una gran explosión, pero que al ente solo lo hace retroceder un poco. -¡¿QUÉ MADRES, OTRO DRON GIGANTESCO?!

-¡Cuidado Dancer, esa cosa me parece que no es nada parecido a las otras marionetas que hemos enfrentado antes, podría afirmar que ni siquiera es como ese ziz! –Mencionó Lighting parándose de golpe junto con Apple Bloom, entonces el dron se puso como cuadrúpedo y avanzo a los ponys, notándose que la bestia en cuestión era una combinación quimérica de un behemot, un leviatán y un ziz, incluso con características del caballo maligno Entei. -¡Ese Doll definitivamente esta todo tocado, combino varios monstruos verdaderos en uno solo!

-¡Para lo que le va a servir, un títere sigue siendo un títere! –Dijo Bloom arrojándose sobre el dron. -¡Bloom no sea imprudente, si Doll no ataco antes con esto es porque debe ser su robot más fuerte, aunque no sea tan grande como el primer ziz con el que luchamos!

-¡Descuida caballerito, ya note que sus venas son más pequeñas y diferentes, pero un golpe sigue siendo un golpe, no creo que acumule energía cinética para usarla en nuestra contra!

-¡Capaz que lo hace Apple Bloom, recuerda que estamos hablando de Dark Doll! –Dijo Sweetie deteniendo apenas a Apple Bloom antes de que golpeara, llevándola de regreso a donde estaban los demás muy bruscamente. -¡No todo podemos resolverlo a punta de golpes Bloom!

-¡Pero tampoco podemos resolver esto de la forma ideal que siempre han usado nuestras hermanas, con palabras, esta cosa y con su creador no se puede razonar o purificar como lo hicimos con Luna, Discord, Starlight o incluso con Skyli, solo nos queda la opción de golpear duro Sweetie!

-Pero hay que saber el tipo de ataque que nos sirva y donde y cuando atacar Bloom. -Dijo Lighting exponiendo su opinión mientras los hechiceros ponían un escudo sobre ellos. –Además esta cosa no se comporta como todos los miserables drones con los que hemos peleado, no nos ha atacado, y prácticamente eso es lo único que hacen desde la primera vez que invadieron Ponyville. –Efectivamente el dron se paró cuando los ponys dejaron de hacer el amago de atacar. –Es posible que esta cosa reaccionara como lo ataquemos, nadie después de un ataque se puede cubrir de inmediato.

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, esa maldita fabrica sigue funcionando y es un riesgo para todo el reino! –Dijo muy estresada Sweetie, sorprendió a todos, ya que ella fue la que detuvo a Apple Bloom, entonces fue hacia el dron haciendo brillar su cuerno muy violentamente con magia negra, la cual casi la cubría. -¡Te aseguro que con esto no se vuelve a parar nunca, y no importa que estés programado para contraatacar, las cenizas solo hacen toser un rato! –Entonces Skydancer abofetea con toda su fuerza a Sweetie, haciéndola retroceder y espantando al resto, entonces la unicornio se tomó del rostro, sangrando un poco. –Skyli… discúlpame… que estaba a punto de hacer…

-Esa cosa esta avanzando más Sweetie, mejor concéntrate en que no tome el control. –Dijo Skydancer limpiando el rostro de su amiga. –Si alguien puede lograr equilibrar sus dos lados esa eres tu mi amiga, no te presiones, los demás nos encargaremos.

-¡Sabía que había algo raro contigo Sweetie! –Dijo Apple Bloom acercando su testa con la de Sweetie, Lighting y Demonsting no sabían que estaba ocurriendo. –Desde que Doll te intentó dañar con esa brea te siento raras, ¿esa cosa te dio cierto?

-¿Tú… también lo sabias?

-¿Y quién crees que le dijo a Skydancer que te vigilara de cerca Sweet? –Comento Apple Bloom. –Sé que yo no era la indicada para este trabajo, porque a pesar de todo…sé que me tienes algo de coraje… y lo sé porque tengo los mismos sentimientos, el problema es que Doll hizo algo para que afloraran de una manera más negativa.

-¡¿TE SIENTES MUY LISTILLA NO, CAMPESINA IGNARA?! -Dijo Sweetie a punto de perder el control, mientras sus ojos se veían muy perversos. -¡¿QUIERES DEJARME EN EVIDENCIA CON LIGHTING, PARA QUE YO QUEDE COMO LA IDIOTA QUE PERDIÓ SUS ESTRIBOS Y TU COMO LA QUE LA CALMÓ?! ¡PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE DESGRACIADA MANIPULADORA QUE NO VOY A CAER EN TUS INTRIGAS CABEZA DE RÁBANO PUTREFACTO!

-¡¿CABEZA DE RÁBANO PUTREFACTO?! ¡Sweetie escúchate, ni en tus peores días me has insultado de ese modo, ni cuando te peleaste con Rumble o Rarity hace años te pusiste así, sé que sabes que de verdad me preocupo por ti, no soy como mi contraparte humana, nunca te haría daño, y menos ahora con todo lo que hemos vivido juntas!

-Apple Bloom… yo… ¡Demonios, me estoy comportando peor que mi hermana humana! –Mencionó Sweetie llevándose los cascos a la testa. -¡Cualquier cosa que haces o dices ya la veo esperando lo peor de ti, cuando no hay motivo, esta magia de Doll es tan oscura, es como… la cosa que corrompió a Luna y a mi hermana, algo muy oscuro está dentro de mí, y lo peor, Doll solo le mostro la salida, esta maldad es mía, es mi coraje y envidia que siempre te he tenido Bloomie, no sé como pero quiero hacerte daño y a la vez no, me voy a volver loca!

-¡No tienes porque Sweetie, recuerda que no estás sola, a diferencia de cuando corrompieron a las otras víctimas de las sombras! –Señaló Skydancer abrazando a Sweetie muy fuerte. -¡Y me pongo como ejemplo, si hubiera tenido a cualquiera de ustedes a mi lado cuando murieron mis padres no habría caído en las garras de ese infeliz hijo de puta, tu nos tienes a nosotros, y estoy segura que Rarity no sé como pero vendría en tu auxilio para que no caigas al lugar donde ella sufrió, no quiere que tengas esa experiencia como la que sentiste cuando la creíste muerta!

-Rarity… amigos necesito ayuda… no quiero perderme en mis propias dudas… ¡Necesito ayuda, requiero ver a mi hermanita o a Twilight para que puedan ayudarme para curarme de esto!

-¡¿Qué pacas de heno está pasando aquí?! –Se preguntó Lighting acercándose, entonces noto el estado desesperado que tenía Sweetie. -¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Al tártaro, si dices que necesitas a Twilight o a tu hermana debe ser algo, grave, súbete en mi lomo amiga, no sé cómo rayos voy a hacerlo pero te juro que voy hallar en tiempo record a cualquiera o incluso a ambas para que te sientas mejor!

-Lighting… tú de siempre me cuidas… a pesar de que puedas hacerte daño con eso… -Dijo llorando Sweetie, cuando Lighting amablemente le seca las lágrimas. –Ya Sweetie, no llores, mejor concéntrate en que lo que tienes no avance más, amigos sé que ustedes podrán seguir avanzando, pero yo tengo que ayudar a Sweetie como sea, juro que volveremos nada más la curen… ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! –En el momento que el corcel iba a hacer que lo montara Sweetie, el ente abre un portal, haciendo cruzar su garra, golpeando directamente al terrestre por parte baja de su cuerpo, elevándolo y haciéndolo chocar con el escudo, cuarteándolo, el monstruo voló con una gran velocidad, atacando el lugar donde estaba Lighting con un gran aletazo, rompiendo totalmente el escudo. -¡Desgraciada cosa, yo no voy a caer con un ataque atroz y bajo! –Lighting intento recomponerse para contraatacar, pero la bestia lo atrapo con sus fauces. -¡NO SOY UN CHICLE PARA QUE ME MASTIQUES BESTIA, NO ME SUBESTIMES, PARECE QUE ESTOY CONTRA LAS CUERDAS PERO…! –Todo esto lo veía Sweetie prácticamente en cámara lenta, si escuchar las palabras honestas de su amigo. –Lighting… mi Lighting… está siendo lastimado… -Entonces la unicornio pone la mueca más enfurecida y malvada que jamás haya hecho, cerró los ojos mientras su cuerno lo cubría un halo negro. -¡TÚ… TÚ… MONSTRUO… CASI ME QUITAS A MI HERMANA… AHORA QUIERES QUITARME AL CORCEL QUE DESEO… TE VOY A MATAR! –Entonces Sweetie vuelve abrir sus ojos, los cuales ya eran de una yegua maligna en color verde. -¡VOY A DESAPARECERTE MALDITO, NADIE ME VOLVERÁ QUITAR LO QUE MAS AMO, DE NINGÚN MODO!

-¡Sweetie no hagas esto, Lighting no está en el peligro que tú piensas…!

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO HABLARME CAMPESINA, NO VOY A QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO POR TI, NO ME ROBARAS A MI NOVIO BRUJA!

-¡NO DIGAS MAMADAS BELL, SABES QUE BLOOM NO TE HARÍA ESO Y QUE JOLT TODAVÍA NO SE DECIDE…!

-¡TU NO TE METAS BUITRE, ESTO ES ENTRE MI LIGHTING Y ESTA MALDITA PERRA DE LAS MANZANAS! –Dijo Sweetie explotando violentamente su aura, derribando a la terrestre y la alicornio. -¡Y TÚ NO ME VAS A ENVENENAR, RASTRERA SABANDIJA! –Entonces Ataca sónicamente a donde estaba Demonsting, quien se volvió invisible tratando de ponerle un tranquilizante. -¡Unicornio demente, este ataque fue peor que el que me diste en esa fiesta!

-¡Y MUY PRONTO TE MOSTRARE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ INSECTO, PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE SALVAR A MI PRÍNCIPE, Y NO ME VOY A ARREPENTIR, YA QUE ESTO LO DESEO DESDE QUE ME QUITO ESE IMBÉCIL A MI HERMANA! –Entonces Sweetie se cubre con energía oscura, empezando a reír siniestramente, creciendo a la altura de Celestia, igual su melena y cuerno crecieron de esa forma, incluso cambiando su Cutie Mark, ahora era un pentagrama y dentro de esta una nota musical distorsionada, como un rayo, y el escudo se volvió gris, su pelaje se volvió completamente negro. –Muy bien, es hora de hacer pedacitos al juguetito de Doll, para después seguir con él.

-¡SWEETIE DETENTE, TU NO ERES ASÍ, ERES UNA PONY MUY DULCE…!

-¿Dulce? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo ya no soy dulce campesina ignara! –Dijo perversamente Bell lanzando un estruendo sónico espantoso muy grave, destruyendo de inmediato la pata trasera derecha del dron. -¡Sweetie es mi pasado patético, yo soy lo que tenía atrapada la boba dentro suyo, YO SOY SOUR BELL!

-¡No digas estupideces, tú eres Sweetie Bell! –Dijo Apple Bloom tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga. -¡Eres la Sweetie que canta sobre la esperanza y el perdón, no eres alguien que guarda rencores!

-¡TIENES RAZÓN CABEZA DE BETABEL, YO YA NO VOY A GUARDARME RENCORES, LOS VOY A DAR DE INMEDIATO A QUIENES ME LOS CAUSAN! –Dijo siniestramente Sour tele transportándose al frente del monstruo, quien gruño fuertemente de una manera espantosa, pero la yegua oscura ni se inmuto por eso. –Bestia que no piensas en nada, esto no me va a intimidar, es una pena que no tengas la capacidad de disfrutar el sufrimiento, en fin, espero que Doll esté viendo esto… ¡YA QUE A ÉL SE LO HARE DE UNA MANERA MAS VIOLENTA! –Entonces la unicornio dispara un gran rayo al rostro del dron, pero todo es reflejado. -¡Sweetie no hagas eso, recuerda que Doll reforzó a sus entes, la magia no le va hacer nada! -Grito Skydancer tratando de pararse y volar hacia los peleadores, pero Sour sin voltearla a ver le responde. –No soy una idiota para no saberlo Skydancer, es más contaba con esto. -Entonces todos los rayos desviados van a dar o contra los drones que estaban todavía por ahí, o contra la maquinaria que supuestamente protegían o peor, contra los soportes de la estructura de esa parte del castillo. -¡Te sugiero que tú y tu amiguito de ocho patas se pongan un escudo, ya que yo voy a ir hasta lo último, algo que ni siquiera Flutterbitch se ha atrevido a hacer!

-¡Me lleva la mierda! -Mencionó Skydancer poniendo un escudo defensivo tan poderoso como cuando enfrentaron al ziz. -¡Deberían largarse de aquí y no estorbarme idiotas, ya que nada más termine con este adefesio voy ajustar cuentas con esta mugrosa campesina, si no quieres eso mejor tú también vete Bloom! –Señalo amenazadoramente Sour viendo a la Apple directamente, quien se paralizo al ver esa mirada tan funesta llena de maldad. -¡Pero no creas que me olvide de ti ente del trasero de la perra de Doll, voy a mostrar contigo que a la que deberían temerme más es a mí y no a los ojetes de este mugre lugar, no te inquietes mi querido Lighting, yo si te podre salvar, a diferencia de esta perra que te dejo a tu suerte con la tía de esta llorona!

-¡SWEETIE BELL CÁLMATE, YO ESTOY BIEN, SOLO ME TOMO ESTA COSA PARA PROVOCARTE, Y LO ESTA LOGRANDO! –Dijo Lighting mientras intentaba zafarse del apretón del dron, lográndolo de poco a poco. -¡Pon los cascos sobre la tierra, si todos nosotros nos juntamos esta cosa no será un buen contrincante para nosotros…!

-No te desesperes mi querido Lighting, no dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte de nuevo. –Señaló Sour, al parecer al estar en ese estado no ponía atención a las palabras del corcel, estaba concentrada en destruir completamente al ente. –Nadie nunca… ¡NUNCA MAS TE HARÁN DAÑO! –Entonces la yegua lanza un estruendo sónico muy poderoso, aplastando y despedazando el ala izquierda de la criatura, dejándola sin ninguna posibilidad de arreglo, le dreno totalmente la energía oscura, tambaleándose completamente sin control, si hubiera sido un ser vivo el dolor que hubiera sentido mínimo lo desmaya si no es que algo peor, cosa de la cual estaba muy consciente Belle. -¡QUÉ PENA QUE NO TENGAS GRITOS DE DOLOR GUSANO, PERO DESCUIDA, ESO NO EVITARA QUE CONTINÚE CON TU TRATAMIENTO, SUELTA A MI LIGHTING! –Entonces la yegua le retuerce espantosamente la pierna trasera izquierda al dron, Apple Bloom, Lighting, Skydancer y Demonsting vieron ese espectáculo y se traumatizaron, era como una película de terror de ultimo nivel, y se sintieron peor al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amiga caída, disfrutaba hacer eso, poniendo un rostro aterrador, como el de Sonata Ker, riéndose entre dientes. -¡COMO ME GUSTARÍA TORTURARTE MAS BESTIA, PERO POR LO MENOS ME SIRVES PARA PRACTICAR LO QUE LE VOY A HACER A DARK DOLL, Y SI ESTAS VIENDO Y/O ESCUCHANDO PERRA TE DIGO QUE JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A TU CAUSA, VOY A ENVIARTE AL TÁRTARO ESPIRITUAL, Y SOY CAPAZ DE IR CONTIGO PARA SEGUIRTE TORTURANDO COMO TU PENA PERSONAL, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-Creo… que definitivamente cometí un gran, pero un gran error de cálculo… -Dijo sudando muy frio Dark Doll desde su bunker, pudo poner atención a Sweetie Bell ya que activo algunas trampas para el grupo de Fluttershy. –Esa yegua del infierno no creí que fuera capaz de ese nivel de crueldad, todo lo que dice es en serio… no está alardeando de más… -Se dijo a si mismo muy preocupado, empezó hacer cálculos rápidos en su panel de control. –A diferencia de cómo lo logre con Celestia y Diane mi hechizo de control fue totalmente evaporado por ella, de verdad su desprecio hacia mí es mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, como los celos a Apple Bloom o la envidia con su hermana, a pesar de mi nivel tendría problemas con ella si llega de casualidad aquí, aun cuando elimine a la manzanita, al insecto y a la traidora, es mucho el riesgo, hay una posibilidad de 40% de que ella me pueda eliminar, incluso sin ayuda… ¡EL CUAL ES MUY ALTO! –El anabelchucky hizo lo que nunca, empezó a rasgar su panel de control totalmente preocupado, ni cuando lo derrotaron en Ponyville se puso tan nervioso. -¡Demonios, de haber sabido esto no lo hago, soy un imbécil, esta unicornio tiene un potencial tan grande como la de las princesas y las otras alicornio que están aquí, y esta al no tener ya un filtro no le importan las consecuencias, ratas, para enfrentarla mejor necesito apoya de algo que por lo menos piense un poco! –Entonces voltea ver a la pantalla donde se veía Sonata arrastrándose patéticamente al portal para huir. -¡Carajo, no puedo creer que este pensado en ayudar a esta maldita, pero lo que dije antes es cierto, me tardaría mucho en encontrar algo para que por lo menos se pueda mover, y ahora no tengo tiempo, si se está tardando con ese dron es porque seguramente quiere probar su fuerza oscura para después aplicármelo a mí! -En ese instante se ve Sour Bell aplasta la pata izquierda delantera del dron, retorciéndosela al extremo, empezando a caerse a pedazos cubiertos de magia oscura. -¡Esto es grave, de verdad no quiere contenerse, de haber sabido salvo al miserable de Tyrek de Daybreaker, y a esta hubiera evitado que Sparkle la fulminara! ¡¿Sera posible que esa idiota seguirá con vida?! ¡Existe esa posibilidad, esa princesita no creo que la haya exterminado por su forma de ser, no como Fluttershy o Luna, debió desterrarla a otra dimensión, voy a necesitar su apoyo ahora! –Entonces Doll hizo brillar su garra derecha como si fuera el fuego de un faro. -¡Más te vale que aun existas Daybreaker, y que estés bien, sobrevivirás un poco más dado que requiero tus servicios, y quien sabe, si tu desempeño es aceptable tal vez te deje como un dron descerebrado para que me cumplas todas mis necesidades básicas, je, je, je! –En ese momento Daybreaker quien era abrazada y acariciada por Celestia vio en el cielo de esa dimensión la llamara de fuego, entonces sonrió entre dientes, encendiendo un poco su casco izquierdo.

Mientras Sour Bell seguía "jugando" o más bien torturando algo que no podía hacerlo, pero nada le importaba a la pony oscura, lo tomaba como una especie de entrenamiento espeluznante, para aplicarlo a los seres que más repudia y odia. –A pesar de que te he quitado tres extremidades no quieres liberar a mi Lighting, a pesar de ser un dron deberías tener por lo menos la programación de intentar sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible, como lo hacen los otros muñecos... creo que ya sé porque lo haces… de verdad Doll piensa en cada detalle como lo advirtió Sky bruja. –Señalo sarcásticamente la unicornio revisando sus cambios. –Ese idiota te mando por mi Lighting, para que su poder me corrompiera… lográndolo, pero creo que no le salió como lo esperaba, ya que en lugar de obtener a una seguidora como lo hizo con trasero flameado y la estúpida loca… -Al decir esto Sour Belle dispara tan rápido sus estruendos sónicos que casi ni se pueden ver, dándole al ente en todas sus articulaciones casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo temblar a punto que se volviera piezas sueltas. –A diferencia de ellas no quiero que me adoren como diosa, no me interesa tener inútiles bajo mi mando, no requiero la ayuda de gusanos, pero tampoco quiero exterminarlos, la naturaleza se encargara como lo dice Flutterbitch, ¡yo lo que quiero además que Lighting y yo seamos solo uno quiero desaparecer a Doll del mundo, provocándole una gran agonía para que me suplique que lo mate rápido, y ay de la alimaña que quiera impedir mis deseos! – Entonces la unicornio oscura le destellan malignamente sus ojos, el dron empezó a tener en todo su cuerpo explosiones espontaneas muy violetas, piezas que se le caían se veía que el metal se pudría muy rápidamente dejándolo inutilizable. -¡ESO ES MALDITO, SUFRE POR LASTIMAR A MI AMADO, TE VOLVERÁS MATERIA INÚTIL, Y ESE SERA EL DESTINO DE QUIEN ME RETE Y ME ESTORBE! –Entonces Sour hacen un ademan con su casco derecho. –¡Esfúmate de la existencia en esta y en otras dimensiones bestia! –Entonces la unicornio empieza a hacer al dron que sufra una implosión provocada por su poder sónico, cubriendo a Lighting con un oscuro escudo, haciéndolo levitar a su lado. –No te inquietes mi amor, ya estas a salvo, ya nada te volverá a lastimar. –La yegua ve a Lighting con sus ojos de nightmare, pero viéndose en estos una gran alegría y mucha bondad, pero cuando volteo a ver de nuevo al dron su mirada se volvió a sentir de un ser muy maligno. –Desaparece… -Entonces Sour provoca que el dron se derrumba sobre sí mismo, siendo aplastado por el poder sónico de la yegua provocando que el enorme dron de varios metros se volviera prácticamente una canica muy caliente y pesada, esta levita hacia la que provoco eso. –Qué lindo, ese desperdicio de espacio ahora es lo mínimo, como me gustara volver a Doll algo así, pero se verá mejor por tener sangre, carne y huesos además de este mísero metal, al fin y al cabo que repela magia no le sirvió de mucho, presión es presión. – Entonces la pequeña esfera metálica vibra un poco. –Que lastima, esto no va a mantenerse unido. –Sour lanza en vertical el objeto como si fuera una bala, ya a mucha altura la esfera no aguanta la enorme presión de estar tan compactada, estallando en millares de pedazos, algunos casi microscópicos, muchos caen como una lluvia literalmente, atravesando a los pocos drones que aún seguían funcionales, si los seres vivos no hubieran estado protegidos eso se hubiera vuelto una imagen muy dantesca. -¡Qué bien se siente soltarse, ya nunca más me voy a reprimir con mis enemigos, y menos con quienes intenten dañar a mis seres queridos! –Dijo malvadamente Sour cuando va con Lighting quitándole el escudo, el corcel está completamente paralizado, impresionado y asustado por el comportamiento de la yegua, quien se recarga en el mientras temblaba mucho, pero este gesto no hizo que la yegua lo tratara mal, más bien fue lo contrario. –Calma, calma mi lindo potro, sé que esto no es agradable de ver incluso para soldados tan valientes como tú, te prometo que nunca volverás a ver horrores, yo te voy a cuidar de aquí en adelante, no tienes que seguir con esta misión, tu descansa aquí, yo iré por Doll para que ya no lastime a ningún inocente de nuevo, y entonces podremos iniciar una vida juntos, en bello prado con muchas flores y hermosos animales tiernos, como pajaritos que siempre cantaran dulces tonadas…

-C-c-cómo puedes decir eso y hablar así Sweetie… -Dijo muy preocupado Lighting al ver las reacciones de su amiga. -¡A-a-acabas de destruir a un monstruo enorme sin sudar nada, disfrutándolo, y deseándoselo hacer a un ser consciente!

-¿Por qué no debería Lighting? Las cosas esas no siente, solo fue un juguete barato que disfrute usar hasta que ya no pudo aguantar. –Respondió fríamente la yegua oscura. –Y si… voy a disfrutar matar a ese Doll, como tú gozas derrotar a un rival cuando los enfrentas en un duelo de esgrima.

-¡No Sweetie, estas confundiendo dos conceptos muy diferentes! –Dijo el corcel recuperando un poco su equilibrio mental, empezó lentamente a desenvainar su espada para enfrentar y ayudar a su amiga corrompida. -¡Una cosa es enfrentar a un rival deportivamente y ganarle, y otra es querer matarlo por venganza, yo no voy a permitir que caigas tan bajo, y tú sabes la diferencia, ya que tienes una competencia con nuestra hermana Apple Bloom!

-Es cierto, por la diversión que acabo de tener casi se me olvida "mi rival". –Al decir esto Sour mira A Apple Bloom de una manera que hizo que esta, Skydancer y Demonsting se sintieran muy presionados. –Creo que esto se alargó mucho… ¡YA ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO! ¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS PREFIERES LIGHTING, A ESTA CAMPESINA O A MÍ?!

-Y-y-ya sabes que estoy todavía muy confundido Sweetie, no se…

-No te asustes, ya lo sé. -Dijo Sour bajando su tono de voz. –Eres tan noble mi amigo, no quieres lastimar a ninguna de nosotras, ¡Y para que ya no tengas esa duda yo voy a ayudarte a solucionarla! –Entonces sour acerca a Apple Bloom violentamente hacia ella, poniéndose ambas cara a cara, y poniéndole a Lighting un escudo como encierro. -Yo no dejare que te vayas de mi lado como lo permitió mi contra parte humana con su Lighting, y no dejare que nada corrompa tu ser, ahí estarás a salvo mi amor... ahora voy a solucionar mi problema con Bloom, y no quiero que ninguno se meta… o vea… Entonces la yegua oscura se tele transporta junto con su rival, dejando a sus compañeros encerrados. –No tardare Jolty, y podremos estar juntos siempre.

-¡Me lleva Nightmare Moon! –Relincho Lighting al ver desaparecer a sus compañeras, iba a usar su espada para romper los encierros. -¡Todo esto es culpa de Dark Doll, lo bueno lo vuelve diabólico, no quiero que Sweetie haga algo espantoso a Bloom, incluso esta podría hacerlo por defenderse! –En ese momento el corcel rompe el escudo donde estaba atrapado. -¡Pajares, aun así estoy trabado, no sé a dónde se fueron, no debió ser lejos por el bloqueo de la magia transportadora, no importa cómo, pero debo ir a detenerlas antes de que!

-¡No Lighting, si vas tú es posible que empeores la situación! –Dijo Skydancer rompiendo su encierro también con sus guanteletes, apoyada por las pinzas de Demonsting. -¡No parece pero Sweetie tiene un potencial tan grande como el de Twilight, Sunset y Starlight, incluso me atrevería a pensar que más, carajo, creo que es la yegua oscura más poderosa de toda la existencia!

-¡Y no te equivocas Skydancer, esa chica casi me elimina una vez, pero al poderse contener aún sigo aquí! –Dijo Demonsting. -¡Pero Doll al quitarle los filtros creo a una yegua oscura tan poderosa que hará lo que sea, no para conquistar o satisfacer sus ambiciones, sino para supuestamente proteger, es una especie de antihéroe muy extrema, no creo que mate a Bloom, pero si la va a dejar muy mal si se enfurece como cuando masacro al dron!

-¡Sweetie siempre ha sido así, cuando se desquita de algo lo hace al límite, y ahora gracias a Doll no creo que se arrepienta! –Menciono Lighting rascándose la cabeza. -¡Pero lo que no entiendo es porque dices que si voy yo empeorare la situación Dancer!

-¡Es como esta Sweetie ahora, si tu llegas y salvas a Bloom de un ataque ella pensara que esa es tu decisión aunque definitivamente no lo sea, ella no solo tendrá en coraje contra Apple Bloom, lo empezara a tener en tu contra, corrompiéndola más! –Señalo Skydancer levitando varios pergaminos mágicos y libros. -¡Y si es lo contrario también será malo, si tú la salvas de un ataque, ella pensara que la escogiste a ella, y capaz que decide terminar con el sufrimiento de Bloom!

-¡¿Y entonces que hago, me pongo cuando las dos ataquen a la vez, para que sea parejo?!

-¡Corcel estúpido, entonces no sé cómo estarías en las dos situaciones en lugar de estar en ninguna! –Comento Demonsting llevándose su pinza derecha al rostro. -¡El hechizo que le puso Doll a tu amiguita hace que la cabeza privilegie los sentimientos negativos para uno sobre los otros, y tú ya te diste cuenta y esa Bell lo admitió que tú fuiste uno de los detonantes!

-¡Esta situación es horripilante, ni en mis peores pesadillas habrá imaginado algo así, la situación escalo a un nivel peor de la que estaban nuestras contrapartes! –Relincho el corcel golpeando con sus cascos muy fuertemente al suelo, haciéndose sangrar solo. -¡Ni desapareciendo mejoraría la situación ya que como está ahora Sweetie le echaría la culpa a Bloomie, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Bloom pueda ganar y poner inconsciente a Bell para tratar después de purificarla, debemos encontrar a nuestras mayores para eso!

-No sé si eso sea lo indicado Lighting, esta corrupción… es diferente a las que hemos visto antes. –Comento Skydancer viendo la pañoleta que le regalo Sweetie en el combate de la final del torneo. –Esto no es como la corrupción de Rarity, Luna o Demian, más bien… es como la mía, no es algo extra que intenta tomar el control… es la misma pony pero pensando de manera diferente, no muy diferente… es como yo pensaba cuando era Skyshadow…

-¡En ese caso una pelea no va a ayudar a resolver esto! –Comento Lighting pesando detalladamente. -¡Es parecido a lo que le paso a mi contraparte, la pelea lo único que hizo fue que se enviciara más, fue cuando Aria lo durmió cuando sus amigas le pudieron ayudar, igual Rares hizo algo parecido contigo, estabas por decirlo de un modo calmada cuando te empezó ayudar, y ahora Sweetie está muy exasperada!

-¡y por la situación ni tú ni Apple Bloom podrán calmarla a pesar de que se dieron cuenta de esto! -Dijo Skydancer encontrando un libro en particular. -¡Perfecto, este hechizo me permite hacer la tele transportación al mismo lugar que se fue la unicornio anterior siguiendo su aura, voy a seguirlas para tratar de hacer lo mismo que logro Rarity conmigo!

-¡¿Pero iras tú sola Dancer?! ¡Es muy arriesgado, mejor llévanos a todos!

-¡Ya te dije potro necio que si tú vas a complicar peor esta pinche situación! –Señalo la alicornio roja para después recitar el hechizo, disparo un rayo mágico para abrir un portal muy parecido a los que hacia como heraldo. -¡Sé que quieres y piensas que puedes ayudar, pero yo sé de magia más que tú, y si voy a necesitar apoyo, pero de la pony con la que tiene ese problema, Apple Bloom, necesitamos convencerla de que puede confiar en ella siempre, no es necesaria tu presencia ya que me di cuenta con sus palabras y comportamiento que Sweet a pesar de todo es muy leal a ti, necesito que vuelva a ser leal con su amiga, rayos si estuviera Scoot aquí… pero eso ya no tiene remedio!

-¡¿Entonces me siento aquí sin hacer nada, mientras ustedes tres corren un gran riesgo?!

-Se oye muy mal… pero si Lighting, lo lamento. –Dijo Skydancer agachando la cabeza. –Pero no necesariamente tienes que esperar… puedes seguir con tu plan original junto Demian, destruyan a todos los drones y el sistema de ensamblaje, tenemos ahora una buena oportunidad de destruirle el ejecito a Doll, para que nuestros aliados y seres queridos no estén en tanto riesgo.

Entonces hubo silencio, a Lighting no le gustaba pero las palabras de Skydancer tenían mucho sentido, no se podía desaprovechar que estando en la fábrica se fueran a otra parte, aunque regresaran las defensas se volverían más altas, era una situación de ahora o nunca. –Bien Dancer, tú ganas. –Dijo el corcel cerrando los ojos muy impotentemente. –Me quedare con Demonsting para detener esta maquinaria mientras tú vas por nuestras amigas…

-Gracias por entender, descuida te juro… -Antes de que terminara de hablar Lighting abraza a la yegua. –Solo prométeme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a nuestras hermanas, y con eso me basta amiga.

-Yo… lo voy a intentar con toda mi fuerza y alma hermano… -Dijo la yegua cambiando su promesa. –Nunca me rendiré para recuperar a nuestra Sweetie… Demian cuídense ustedes dos, regresaremos lo más pronto posible.

-No te apresures con esto Skydancer, tómense todo el tiempo que requieran, nosotros dos nos arreglaremos de un modo u otro. –Indico Demonsting, entonces se empezaron a oír ruidos de varios seres trotando o aleteando. -¡Y ahí viene la segunda carga, ya vete de una vez tonta, si los entes te ven cruzar o lo evitaran o te seguirán, complicando más la situación!

-¡Que la reina Faust nos ampare con esto amigos, que todos tengamos buena fortuna! –Menciono la alicornio mientras pasaba por el portal (¡Ya voy Sweet, yo te ayudare como tú lo intentaste conmigo!) pensó para sí misma Skydancer, mientras que Lighting y Demonsting se ponían en guardia. -¡No sé porque mencionan tanto a esa Faust, yo soy un Aracne, a quien debo pedir protección es a Anansi!

-¡Pues encomiéndate a quien quieras o nadie escorpión, ese es tu problema, el cual ahora es lo de menos! –Dijo Lighting notando que sus enemigos se acercaban más rápido. -¡Ahora solo somos dos, pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, acabar con la creación de drones!

-¡Entonces será mejor que no me estorbes potro hablador! –Dijo Demonsting transformándose a su forma final. -¡Con esto será suficiente, ahora ponte detrás de mí y disfruta el espectáculo!

-¡Ja, que te pongas de otro color no quiere decir que yo soy un inútil por no hacerlo! –Dijo Lighting empezando a trotar hacia donde se escuchaban que venían los drones. -¡Apenas empezamos a destruir la maquinaria, pero debemos detenerla toda, el que debería guardarse su cambio eres tú, conmigo es más que suficiente!

-¡Ya verás que con solo mi presencia ya tengo asegurada mi victoria! (¡No puedo creer que esté hablando con este pony como si lo conociera por años!)

-¡Pues vamos a ver si tus palabras tienen valor real Aracne! –Dijo Lighting también como si fuera amigo de Sting por años, entonces la horda de drones entro, el corcel y el escorpión entonces corrieron a su encuentro, Jolt se giró para ver el lugar donde Skydancer se desapareció. –Por favor Skyli, salva a nuestras dos hermanas de esa sombra. –Se dijo el capitán en voz baja.

Sour Bell y Apple Bloom llegaron a un lugar muy parecido al reino onírico, pero de color lila, la nightmare soltó a su presa un poco brusca, la terrestre por reflejos se para en pose de defensa. -¡¿SWEETIE BELL QUE YA ENLOQUECISTE?! ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA PARA PONERNOS A PATALEAR, ESTAMOS EN UNA CRISIS Y NO DEBEMOS PELEARNOS POR NUESTROS CONFLICTOS PERSONALES, YA DESPUÉS DE ESTO SI QUIERES NOS PODEMOS ROMPER EL ALMA, PERO AHORA NO!

-Lo siento Bloom, pero si no me quito esto de la cabeza no conseguiré concentrarme para destruir a ese Doll. –Mencionó Sour muy tétricamente entonces dispara un hechizo tan rápido como con el que destruyo al dron pasando muy pegado a Apple Bloom, incluso le corto un poco de su melena, el rayo se chocó a la distancia provocando una gran explosión. –Esto solo fue un disparo de advertencia pelirroja, te sugiero que me pongas toda tu atención y que vayas en serio desde el inicio.

-¡Ni madres unicornio sacada! –Dijo Apple Bloom parándose normalmente, haciendo que Sour pusiera una mueca de molestia. -¡No voy a pelear contigo por un chico, él no es un trofeo para que se lo quede la ganadora, no es un programa viejo donde dos cabrones se pelean por la protagonista, eso es muy retrogrado, él tiene opinión en esto, es su puta vida, Lighting es quien debe decidir con quién quiere estar, con las consecuencias que eso va acarrear!

-Puedes ladrar todo lo que quieras Apple Bloom, pero esto es algo que vamos a hacer LO QUIERAS O NO, PONTE EN GUARDIA.

-¡POR FAVOR SWEETIE BELL, YA NO SOY UNA MOCOSA PARA CAER EN PROVOCACIONES INFANTILES! ¡¿CREES QUE QUITÁNDOME DE TÚ CAMINO LIGHTING VA A IR A TU REGAZO?! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, ES MAS POSIBLE QUE TE EMPIECE A DESPRECIAR! –Entonces otro rayo pasa ahora del otro lado de la cabeza de Bloom. -¡POR TODO EL ELISEO, SWEETIE BELL TE ESTOY HABLANDO CON LA VERDAD, QUIERO TENER UNA RIVALIDAD SANA CONTIGO POR LIGHTING, NO ESTO!

-Yo sé que lo que dices es cierto Apple Bloom. -Señaló Sor preparando otro ataque, sorprendiendo a la terrestre. -¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS LO ESTAS HACIENDO HERMANA?! ¡LIBÉRATE DE ESA SOMBRA SI SABES QUE ESTA EQUIVOCADA!

-¡PORQUE NO SOLO ES EL PROBLEMA CON LIGHTING APPLE BLOOM, ES TODO! –Dijo Sour disparando a la nada, provocando una explosión mucho mayor. -¡ESO ES SOLO LA PUNTA DE ICEBERG, YO… YO QUIERO…! –En ese momento los ojos de la unicornio volvieron a ser normales para volver a ser de inmediato malignos. -¡Y TÚ COMO DEMONIOS VAS A COMPRENDER MIS ASUNTOS SABANDIJA, DEBERÍAS APROVECHAR QUE TE ESTOY PERMITIENDO QUE PUEDAS DEFENDERTE PARA QUE NO TENGAS ARREPENTIMIENTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE TE PARTA LA CARA, AHORA O PELEAS CON TODO O YO TE VOY A MASACRAR!

-Sweetie… creo que ya empiezo a entender… esto realmente no tiene nada que ver con Jolt… pero Sweetie no tiene… –Entonces Apple Bloom pone un rostro serio. -¡Ese hechizo… no solo saco lo negativo… también confundió... MUY BIEN BELL, TU TE LO BUSCASTE! -Entonces la terrestre se transforma para usar toda su fuerza, siendo ella ahora quien lanza una esfera de maná pasando al lado de la nightmare, provocando un estallido tan grande como los que provoco la nightmare. -¡ESCUCHA YEGUA OSCURA, NECESITO A MI AMIGA PARA QUE PODAMOS REGRESAR CON LOS DEMÁS Y PODER ENFRENTAR AL VERDADERO DEMONIO, Y TENER UNA VERDADERA COMPETENCIA POR EL CHICO QUE NOS GUSTA, Y SI PARA SALVARLA TENGO QUE LASTIMARTE, PUES LO SIENTO MUCHO, YO LO HARE CON TODO LO QUE TENGO!

-¡YA ERA HORA QUE AL FIN TE DECIDIERAS SOBERANA PENDEJA, NO ME IBA A SENTIR A GUSTO CON SOLO GOLPEARTE, NO SOY DE LAS QUE GUSTA ATACAR A QUIENES NO PUEDEN O QUIEREN DEFENDERSE! –Señalo Sour raspando el suelo. –¡Además me va a encantar ver en tu carita gestos de dolor, te crees tan perfecta Bloom, pero realmente solo has tenido suerte de siempre, consiguiendo todo lo que quieres sin hacer mucho!

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes Sweetie, nadie tiene realmente regalada la vida como dices, hasta la misma Diamond Tiara se esforzó para lograr lo que es hoy, y no sé porque me envidias, tu siempre fuiste la más bonita de grupo, y no solo eso, eres muy inteligente, tu descubriste varios hechizos de Starswirl con tan solo investigar un poco!

-¡NO ME HABLES CON ESE TONITO, SI DIGO ESO ES PORQUE… TU NO ERES UNA UNICORNIO, Y TE VOLVISTE EL SEGUNDO ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA, YO ME MATE ESTUDIANDO MIENTRAS QUE TU CON JUGUITOS TE VOLVISTE MAS EXPERTA QUE YO, INCLUSO REALIZAS HECHIZOS COMO LO HACEN SERES SIN CUERNOS COMO DOLL!

-(¡Ya salió el primer peine, Sweetie además de temer que Lighting se decida por mí me tiene celos por mi elemento, y no la culpo, entreno con las mejores hechiceros y por su cuenta para que alguien como yo sea la bendecida, tengo que averiguar qué otras cosas hace que este molesta!) ¡Pues lo siento… no, no lo siento, yo no tengo la culpa de ser los elementos que soy, tan solo soy yo misma Sweetie, y eso no me dieron regalado, puse mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas para volverme buena en las pócimas y en del control del maná!

-¡Si como no, está hablando la dotada, la que todos esperaban que lograra algo grande, y lo peor, ES QUE LO HIZO! –Entonces Bell ataque un rayo sónico directo a Apple Bloom. -¡ME LLEVA LA… COGITATIO CANETIS! –La Apple hace un contra hechizo para detener la agresión, disipando la magia sónica de la nightmare. -¡¿VES QUE LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD?! ¡NI YO SABIA COMO HACER LO QUE HICISTE EN ESTE INSTANTE TÚ, LOS HECHIZOS SÓNICOS QUE ENCONTRÉ EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS ESTABAN TAN PODRIDOS QUE NO PUDE NI SEPARAR LAS HOJAS, MIENTRAS TÚ LO HICISTE POR INSTINTO SIN LEER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-¡Si supiera como henos se esto yo misma te habría enseñado Bell, solo sé que puedo hacerlo innatamente, no quiere decir que soy una especie de elegida!

-¡CLARO QUE ERES UNA ESPECIE DE ELEGIDA ESTÚPIDA! –Gritó Sour gruñendo pateando muy fuerte el piso, rompiéndolo y haciéndose sangrar ella sola. -¡Sin ti ni Scoot ni yo habríamos seguido esta senda!

-¡¿De qué henos hablas Sweetie?! ¡Si fui yo quien gracias a ustedes pude llevar este camino, si no me hubieran defendido de Tiara en su cutie fiesta mi autoestima nada más habría desaparecido, volviéndome de verdad una fracasada y no lo que soy ahora, si hay elegidas entonces son ustedes dos, dos ángeles que defendiendo a una don nadie volviéndola algo!

-¡ES QUE HABÍA ALGO EN TI MUY ESPECIAL TERRESTRE, QUE NOS HIZO PENSAR A SCOOT Y A MI QUE ESTABAS LLENA DE POTENCIAL, NO LO SABIA EN ESE MOMENTO PERO CREO QUE TÚ AURA BRILLO Y SEDUJO, ALGO EN TI HIZO QUE TE APOYÁRAMOS, NO FUE UNA DECISIÓN NUESTRA, TU NOS MANIPULASTE!

-¡Y DICEN QUE PINKIE ESTA LOCA, ESCUCHA BELL, YO NO LAS MANIPULARÍA PARA MI CONVENIENCIA PARA VOLVERLAS MI SEQUITO O ALGO ASÍ, NO SOY AHORA NI ERA DE POTRANCA UN SER MAQUIAVÉLICO, NI QUE FUERA LA OJETE DE COZY GLOW, ESA SI PARA QUE VEAS ES UNA MALDITA SÚCUBO MANIPULADORA DEL TÁRTARO!

-Ya sé a quién deberé encontrar después de despachar a Doll. –Dijo Sour con una mueca. –Los seres como ella con carisma natural y calculadores son muy peligrosos, lo bueno es que Lighting junto con nosotras la pudimos detener de robarle el título a Twilight… pero dejemos de hablar de la brujita emplumada, mejor hablemos de ti, tal vez sea cierto que tú no lo buscaste… conscientemente, lo búscate subconscientemente, ¡TE APROVECHASTE DE LA LEALTAD DE NOSOTRAS PARA VOLVERTE UNA TERRESTRE QUE PUEDE USAR MAGIA!

-¡LO ESTAS VIENDO MAL SWEETIE BELL, LA ENVIDIA QUE ME TIENES DESDE POTRANCA ES LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO VER LAS COSAS DE UNA MANERA MUY INCORRECTA, ESTAS TRATANDO DE JUSTIFICAR Y CULPAR QUE TE SIENTES MENOS QUE YO, PERO YO TE DIGO SINCERAMENTE QUE TU ERES MEJOR QUE YO ALGUNAS COSAS, Y QUE TE ADMIRO PORQUE CUANDO APRENDISTE MAGIA LE PUSISTE TU MAYOR DETERMINACIÓN Y TE VOLVISTE…!

-¡NO TIENES QUE USAR ESE TONITO SARCÁSTICO IDIOTA, YO SE QUE TE CAUSA GRACIA QUE ME HAYA MATADO ESTUDIANDO HECHIZOS MIENTRAS QUE TU A LA PRIMERA TE SALE TODO, PERO TE VOY A MOSTRAR QUE TÚ SIENDO UNA DOTADA AUN PUEDES PERDER CONTRA UNA POBRE YEGUA INEPTA QUE SE ESFUERZA MUCHO! –Entonces Sour lanza un estruendo sónico, Apple Bloom iba a manipular el mana para tratar de detener el hechizo, (si hazlo Bloom, la magia sónica no se puede manipular de la misma manera que las otras, además que no sabes tanto de sonidos y ondas como yo, te voy a romper todos tus huesitos, entonces le mostrare a mi Lighting que soy mejor que tu) pensó la nightmare poniendo un rostro muy oscuro de satisfacción, la Apple no tenia del truco y empezó a defenderse de la misma manera, ya iba a golpear el estruendo cuando se abrió frente a ella un portal carmesí, el ataque sónico entro por ahí, otro portal se abrió en otra dirección saliendo el ataque, explotando fuertemente nada más salió del paso dimensional, provocando la ira de Sour Bell. -¡¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SALVO A ESTA…?! ¡PERO YA RECONOCÍ ESA AURA, ARPÍA BUENA PARA NADA, ESTO ES ENTRE BLOOM Y YO, SI NO QUIERES SER DAÑO COLATERAL TE VAS A LARGAR DE AQUÍ, E IGNORARE ESTA OFENSA!

-¡NO SWEETIE, TE PROMETÍ LEVANTARTE SI TE CAÍAS, Y EN NOMBRE DE MIS PADRES ESO ES LO QUE PRECISAMENTE VOY A HACER! –Dijo Skydancer apareciendo enfrente de Apple Bloom ya transformada también. -¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE TU PROPIA OSCURIDAD, YO Y APPLE BLOOM VAMOS A IR A SACARTE Y NUNCA NOS VAMOS A RENDIR EN ESO!

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA METICHE?! ¡TÚ NO TIENES VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO SKYDANCER, ESTO ENTRE LA CAMPESINA Y YO ES DESDE QUE ÉRAMOS SOLO POTRAS, NO SABES COMO ME HACIA SENTIR ESTAR SIEMPRE BAJO LA SOMBRA DE OTROS, SER LA HERMANITA DE LA GRAN DISEÑADORA Y ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD, POR MAS QUE LO INTENTABA NO PODÍA SALIR DE SU SOMBRA, INCLUSO ME COSTO AUN CUANDO RARITY SE FUE, YA ME ESTABAN EMPEZANDO A RESPETAR COMO UNA UNICORNIO QUE SABE MUCHO DE MAGIA SÓNICA, COMO RESPETAN A STARLIGHT E INCLUSO A TRIXIE, PERO TENIA QUE VENIR ESTA DOTADA CABRONA DE NUEVO HACIENDO COSAS IMPOSIBLES PARA DE NUEVO ESTAR DETRÁS DE ALGUIEN, YA ME HARTE DE VER EL LOMO DE TODOS, AHORA YO QUIERO ESTAR PRIMERO AL MENOS UNA VEZ PARA VARIAR!

-Sweetie… ¿piensas que por más que te esfuerces, no puedes alcanzar a Apple Bloom?

-¡Y no solo a Apple Bloom! –Empezó a responder muy enojada Bell, pero siendo muy sincera. -¡Lighting es capitán de guardia, hace con su espada maravillas sin tener que transformarse, Jazz tan solo tuvo su concierto se le reconoció como el gran maestro que es, incluso pudo derribar a Tyrek, Scootalo pudo volar volviéndose una pegaso muy hábil en el aire, incluso puede usar fuego como una gran ave fénix, y tu Skydancer, destruiste tu propia oscuridad y brillaste intensamente, mientras que la mía me está consumiendo… por favor lárgate, no quiero lastimarte a ti también!

-¡Estas equivocada en sentirte menos Sweetie Bell, tú también has crecido mucho, has enfrentado a demonios muy poderosos y has ganado, muchos quisieran tener tu conocimiento que tienes desde potra, no debes dejarte dominar de tu sentimientos negativos para obtener malsanamente poderes! –Intervino de nuevo en la discusión Apple Bloom. -¡Desde que Twilight empezó a enseñarte tú de verdad te pusiste en camino para volverte una gran hechicera, de verdad te admiro ya que con poco hiciste mucho!

-¡Apple Bloom hubieras dicho eso de otro modo! –Menciono Skydancer, entonces la nightmare lo entendió de la manera que supuso la alicornio. -¡¿CONQUE TENIA POCO, EH YEGÜITA?! ¡PUES CON ESE POCO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA VENCER A DOS SUPERDOTADAS! –Sour lanza un gran rayo de sonido sobre sus amigas, quienes recibieron todo el golpe sin poderse cubrir, azotándolas en el aire varias ocasiones, Skydancer tuvo que tele transportarlas sin fijarse a donde, estrellándose ambas al suelo gritando por todo el daño que recibieron. -¡NADA MAL PARA UNA IMPEDIDA! ¡¿NO LO CREEN PRODIGIOS DE FAUST?!

-¡Demonios, yo no quería que Sweetie pensara que la considero menos que yo! –Dijo Apple Bloom levantándose temblando mucho, si no fuera por el cambio de las dos ponys tendrían lesiones de consideración. -¡Lo dije así porque antes de verdad no podía levitar una hoja, pero a la semana de practicar con Twi despertó su gran fuerza que tenía dentro!

-Como lo mío despertó de golpe con ese madrazo que di en la testa. –Señalo Skydancer saliendo también de hoyo sacudiéndose. –Apple Bloom para discutir con Sweetie en este momento debemos pensar muy bien las palabras y frases, como está la cosas ella lo entenderá de la manera más negativa posible, y te lo digo por experiencia propia, yo lo entendía de mala manera todo, solo fue cuando mi tía me empezó a tratar como pony y no como arma cuando ya veía el lado bueno de las cosas.

-¡Pero la corrupción de Sweetie Bell es diferente a la tuya Skyli, lo tuyo fue por el dolor y la rabia de perder a tus padres, y sentirte abandonada sin poder confiar en nadie, pero lo de Bell es... envidia, celos y sentirse menos que yo, irónico ya que yo pienso así de ella!

-Pues más te vale no caerte Bloom, ya tengo suficientes problemas con una yegua insegura para añadir otra.

-¡Lo se Skydancer, despreocúpate por eso, ya que yo lo admití, pero Sweetie no, y es donde debemos empezar a trabajar! –Señalo la Apple. -¡Cualquier sentimiento negativo que tenga uno fácilmente puede transformarse en odio, necesitamos a alguien quien Sweetie quiera mucho, debiste haber traído a Lighting Skydancer, a lo mejor él la hubiera podido hacer entrar en razón, tal vez si nos concentramos podamos hacer que Rarity venga aquí y que hago lo mismo que hizo Fluttershy por ti!

-¡Traer a Lighting habría sido tomar muchos riesgos, tu misma dijiste que cualquier cosa lo toma a mal Sour, nada más por estar en tu bando pensaría que ya te escogió a ti!

-¡Rayos, es cierto, solo se complicarían las cosas con él, entonces la única opción que nos queda es Rarity, Sweetie supero su envidia a su hermana desde hace mucho, ella podría hacerla reaccionar aunque tuviera que luchar con ella!

-La verdad Bloom… yo creo que esto se debe solucionar con la pony quien tiene las diferencias… ¡Tú tienes que salvar a Sweetie!

-¡¿YO?! ¡SKYDANCER QUE NO VES QUE INCLUSO CON SOLO MIRARLA SWEETIE REACCIONA MUY MAL, AHORA SOLO SIENTO QUE ME TIENE MUCHO CORAJE, LO MEJOR ES QUE ME FUERA Y QUE TU INTENTARAS HACERLA REACCIONAR!

-¡¿Y ENTONCES QUE PASARÍA DESPUÉS BLOOM, ESPERAMOS QUE DE NUEVO SALGA LA OSCURIDAD PARA SELLARLA OTRA VEZ?! ¡ESO SOLO SERIA CUBRIR LA HERIDA CON UNA VENDA SIN CURARLA DE FONDO, CAPAZ QUE LA HERIDA SE INFECTA MAS Y SE VUELVE INTRATABLE, ESTA MAGIA HAY QUE EXTIRPARLA LO ANTES POSIBLE PARA QUE NO SE VUELVA UN TUMOR ENORME, CREO QUE SI CELESTIA HUBIERA RAZONADO CON LUNA ANTES DE QUE NIGHTMARE MOON LA CONTROLARA NO HABRÍA PASADO LA DESGRACIA, TODAVÍA ESTAS A TIEMPO DE QUE TENGAMOS QUE HACER ALGO TAN EXTREMO CON SWEETIE! –Skydancer le explico su teoría a la Apple, quien se quedó callada un momento, mientras que Sour volvió a tacar con la misma violencia que la vez anterior. -¡¿Qué rayos cuchichean entre sí, par de estúpidas?! ¡Si no quieren que las asesine deberían largarse, sobre todo tu Apple Bloom, si te alejas de mi Lighting podrías vivir una vida larga, no vuelvas a meterte en nuestro camino zorra!

-¿Ves que Sweetie todavía no cae tan bajo como lo hizo Nightmare Moon? –Comentó Skydancer en voz baja mientras que Sour Bell tenía un monologo de villano cliché. –Si ella estuviera tan corrupta como le paso a Luna en su momento habría intentado matarte desde el principio, pero ella solo quiere espantarte para que tu decidas irte por tu cuenta.

-Lo note Skyli, pero ese veneno la estas llevando más cerca de ese nivel, hay que detener la infección para que no pudra su alma en su nivel más profundo. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras cerraba los ojos recordando su vida con Sweetie y Scoot. –Y algo me dice en mi cabeza que esto es algo que no se va a resolver golpeando como últimamente lo hemos hecho, si o como lo resolvían nuestras mayores la mayor parte de las veces, tan solo hablando… pero Sweetie Bell está de necia, está dispuesta a diferencia mía de herirme para quitarme de su camino para tener al corcel que tiene, ¿Skyli tú crees que conseguiré recuperar a nuestra hermana sin tener que pelear con ella?

-Hay pocos ponys que pueden lograr eso, y tengo la confianza que tú eres una de ellas Apple Bloom. –Dijo Skydancer dándole unos golpecitos con su casco a su compañera. –Debes utilizar tu talento especial de guiar, has que Sweetie vea que perdió su camino, pero que puede volver a la senda correcta, como lo haces con los alumnos de la escuela de Ponyville, o con quienes pierden su conexión con su mark, o quienes no encuentran el camino para lograr esta.

-¡Pero esto será lo más difícil que nunca haya hecho Skydancer, no es un potro que está confundido, es una yegua muy poderosa que confundieron mucho, si fallo hasta ahí llego yo… es más hasta ahí llegaríamos mi hermana y yo!

-¡Entonces solo debes esforzarte como nunca Bloom, como se esforzó Apple Jack hace algunos momentos! –Dijo Skydancer animando a Apple Bloom. -¡Si haces eso te sentirías bien pase lo que pase, y te aseguro que por eso tu esfuerzo no será en vano, y no te preocupes por si Sour te intenta dañar, para eso estoy yo, voy a protegerte como mi hermana que realmente eres, usa tu cambio no para atacar sino para purificar como lo hiciste con Starlight!

-¿Usar mi poder arcoíris para purificar a Sweetie? ¡Pero esto es diferente Skyli, Starlight apenas comenzaba con los síntomas mientras que ella…! –Entonces Apple Bloom reacciono, tenía tanto miedo de herir a Sweetie que no quería ni defenderse de ella. -¡Tienes razón amiga, esto no se puede resolver con violencia, tengo que sacar a nuestra amiga del pozo donde se cayó, esta no es otra que Sweetie enojada, pero muy enojada, sé que no la conoces de tanto tiempo como yo, pero estoy segura que como yo ya ambas se quieren como si fueran amigas de siempre, además de tu experiencia propia en el lado oscuro, por eso tú me podrás ayudar como una parte imparcial, así sabré si yo le hice daño sin querer, o queriéndolo un poco!

-¡Muy bien Apple Bloom, tu eres la experta en esto, hare todo lo que tú me indiques! –Dijo Skydancer, entonces ambas yeguas asintieron entra si, cuando Sour volvió a hacer un gran hechizo ofensivo. -¡YA DEJEN DE MURMURAR PAR DE CABRONAS, VOY A SEGUIR ATACÁNDOLAS HASTA QUE DECIDAN IRSE DE MI VISTA, BLOOM NO QUIERO VERTE A VER EN MI VIDA, Y NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A LIGHTING DE NUEVO, TU SKYDANCER… DESPUÉS TE BUSCARE Y RESOLVEREMOS NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS DE OTRO MODO!

-¡NO SOUR, LAS TRES VAMOS A RESOLVER NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –Relinchó Apple Bloom deteniendo con su maná el hechizo sónico, pero en vez de regresárselo a Bell lo arroja lejos del trio, explotando las energías violentamente. -¡ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TE TRAES EN MI CONTRA, Y NO DIGAS QUE ES POR JOLT, ESO SOLO ES LA PUNTA DE LOS PROBLEMAS, ME VAS A DECIR QUE PIENSAS QUE TE HICE PARA DAÑARTE!

-¡¿QUÉ ERES SORDA CAMPESINA?! ¡YA TE DIJE LAS RAZONES…!

-¡NO BELL, ESOS SOLO FUERON PRETEXTOS, YO SE ESPERABAS QUE TU FUERAS LA MAGIA TAMBIÉN, PERO NO SE DIO ASÍ, DEBES SENTIRTE QUE SIENDO UNICORNIO, ENTRENANDO TUS HABILIDADES DE MAGIA AL NIVEL DE TWILIGHT NO SEAS RECONOCIDA POR EL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA, SEGURAMENTE A PESAR QUE TODOS SEPAMOS QUE ERES UNA YEGUA FUERTE TU TE SIENTAS COMO CUANDO EMPEZASTE A PRACTICAR, COMO SI FUERAS UNA PONY INFERIOR Y DAÑADA!

-¡ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! –Relinchó Sour fuertemente usando todo su poder magia sónica hacia el aire, expandiéndose esa onda por todo el aire, para después echarse en el suelo para empezar a sollozar y gruñir. -¡USTEDES DOS QUE VAN A SABER LO QUE SE SIENTE, SON UNAS PONYS DOTADAS QUE HACEN LAS COSAS CON SOLO INSTINTO, TU APPLE BLOOM HACES HECHIZOS COMO SI HUBIERAS TENIDO UNA VIDA PASADA DE GRAN HECHICERA, Y SKYDANCER TENIENDO MAGIA PODEROSA EN ESTADO LATENTE, SABIÉNDOLA USAR INSTINTIVAMENTE, MIENTRAS QUE YO ME MATE ESTUDIANDO Y PRACTICANDO, Y A PESAR DE TODO MI ESFUERZO… NO PUEDO NI ACERCARME A SU NIVEL, YO QUIERO CUIDAR AL CORCEL QUE ME GUSTA Y QUE ME CORRESPONDA, PERO NUNCA LO LOGRARE… YA QUE LA OTRA YEGUA QUE LE INTERESA ES MUCHO… MEJOR QUE YO… FÍSICA Y MENTALMENTE!

-Ya veo, sientes que todo tu esfuerzo para mejorar ha sido en vano. –Dijo Skydancer acercándose a la nightmare al parecer sin precaución, ya estando cerca de ella continuo hablando. –Mira hermana, sé que parece que nosotras somos talentosas prodigios… y tal vez sea así…

-Decir eso definitivamente no ayuda Skydancer…

-Déjame terminar Apple Bloom, y estoy muy segura que todas compartiremos la misma opinión. –Dijo la alicornio al evitar la queja de la terrestre. –A lo que me refiero Bell es que si tengamos… llamémosle "facilidad" de realizar ciertas cosas que tú, como el manejo de la magia interior en mi caso o de la exterior como Bloom…

-¡ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA. NO TIENES QUE REPETÍRMELO EN EL ROSTRO! –Dijo Sour haciendo arder su cuerno a punto de agredir a Skydancer, pero esta ni siquiera se intentó cubrir. -¡USTEDES DOS QUE RAYOS VAN A SABER COMO ME SIENTO YO AL VER QUE LO QUE A MI ME CUESTA TRES MESES DE PRACTICA USTEDES LO HACEN EN DOS MINUTOS!

-Es cierto, no lo sé, y probablemente nunca lo voy a saber, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis propios detalles Sour! -Comentó Skydancer poniéndose seria. -¡Dime! ¡¿Sabes que se siente ser una simple potra pegaso para que un día con un golpe te vuelvas un alicornio natural, sin ganar las alas como normalmente se hace?! ¡Eso te cambia la vida como no tienes idea, a pesar de que trate de llevar tu vida normal ya no lo es, incluso si mis padres no hubieran ido al Eliseo tengo estos problemas, yo quiero que me traten como una chica normal pero todos me tratan de manera diferente, incluso sin notarlo como ustedes, no me quejo ya que sé que siempre será así!

-¡AY POBRECITA, TE SIENTES MAL POR SER MAS FUERTE QUE LOS DEMÁS, IDIOTA YO NO…!

-¡SI, ME SIENTO MAL A VECES, YA QUE POR ESTE CUERNO MATARON A MIS PADRES Y NO LLEVE UNA NIÑEZ NORMAL, INCLUSO DE ANTES! –Señalo la bailarina abriendo su corazón. -¡Es cierto que no me gustaría perder lo que soy, dado que es herencia de mis padres, pero a veces o me gustaría volver a ser un pegaso solamente, para tan solo volar entre las nubes sin importarme los problemas, pero tengo que darle a este don un valor, Starlife y Cloudharmony me enseñaron que mi habilidad sea poca o mucha tenía que compartirlo con los demás, para que se vuelva una cadena de buenas acciones, para que lo bueno sea más que lo malo, y aunque alguno no continúe esa cadena por egoísmo no debe importarte, ya que tú hiciste lo correcto, ya habrá otro que sí y la continuara, y esto lo haría incluso si fuera una terrestre, unicornio, hipogrifo, kyrin o burro, lo poco o mucho que tenga lo voy a usar para ayudar a los demás, creí que este principio lo tenías muy presente Bell, pero creo que me equivoque!

-¡SINCERAMENTE NO SE SI TE EQUIVOCAS O NO SKYLI! -Dijo Sour apagando su cuerno y llevándose los cascos a la cabeza. -¡AMIGA SE QUE TU Y BLOOM HAN TENIDO SUS DETALLES QUE NUNCA PODRÍA IMAGINARME COMO LOS ENFRENTARON, YA QUE CADA PONY ES ÚNICO E IGUAL SU VIDA, SOLO ES QUE ME PARECE QUE RESUELVEN TODO TAN FÁCILMENTE… AUNQUE SE QUE NO ES CIERTO, TU SUPERASTE TU TIEMPO EN EL LADO OSCURO VOLVIÉNDOTE MAS FUERTE, POR ESO ES QUE YO PENSÉ UNA VEZ… AHORA NO RECUERDO QUE FUE LO QUE PENSÉ!

-¡Ya sé que es lo que pasa! – Señalo Apple Bloom al poder resolver el laberinto de sentimientos que tenía Sweetie en ese instante. -¡No solo fue que Doll quiso corromperte Sweetie, TÚ MISMA QUERÍAS TENER UNA EXPERIENCIA ASÍ!

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio Apple Bloom?! –Se espantó Skydancer al por esa conclusión. -¡¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría corromperse?! ¡Además Sweetie estaba tratando de controlar su oscuridad desde que Doll la mancho y te lo puedo asegurar totalmente!

-¡No digo que estés equivocada Skydancer, pero sabes que subconscientemente hacemos cosas que no tenemos idea, como tu cuando eras Skyshadow, buscabas proteger a Jazz volviéndolo tu mascota, o cuando tú misma buscabas que alguien detuviera tú ataque en Ponyville, y tú misma lo admitiste, parecían ser cosas muy malas pero buscabas algo bueno con estas, esto le paso a Sweetie Bell, trata de obtener su fuerza total estando en contacto con su lado oscuro, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Rarity e incluso Lorelei eran más fuertes que sus versiones de luz en su momento... pero tú no perdiste esa fuerza, ya que tú no expúlsate la oscuridad, más bien la aceptaste como parte de ti, como lo logro tu tía, eso es lo que busca realmente Sweetie Bell!

-¡Rayos, se parece esto a un comic que leí a los 12, donde el héroe para entender mejor su fuerza entra al lado oscuro de esta, pareciendo que caía, pero pudo dominar los secretos, dado que todos tenemos un lado oscuro, completándose, Sweetie vio la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando Doll la ataco, quiere derrotar su lado oscuro para ya no tenerlo!

-¡No Skydancer, Sweetie no creo que busque eso, más bien es como el personaje que mencionaste, quiere entenderlo ya que es parte de él, y que esa fuerza sea parte también de la luz que posee! –Entonces Apple Bloom se acerca a la nightmare, esta tenía la mirada perdida, la toma del rostro para que se vean ambas directamente. -¡Escucha Sweetie, esto que estas intentando de verdad es muy arriesgado… pero entiendo porque lo haces, lo haces para poder tener el control que tienen Fluttershy e incluso tu hermana de su oscuridad, pero al no tener tiempo para lograrlo como ellas entrenando usaste este método tan directo, sé que puedes perderte pero escúchame bien… no lo hagas, no dejes que te envuelva pero tampoco la rechaces, ya está realmente es solo otra faceta tuya, busca tu equilibrio hermana, que la balanza no vaya a algún lado para no perder algo! –En ese instante Apple Bloom concentra maná en sus cascos delanteros preparando un golpe. -¡Lo siento hermanita, pero para que soluciones esto tengo que enviarte a ese lugar de la manera más rápida, que desgraciadamente es la que más duele!

-Maldita campesina, si no dejas de tocarme vas a perder las patas delanteras…

-¡Tienes razón Apple Bloom, yo buscaba esto, ahora me doy cuenta, esto no tiene que ver con ustedes o Lighting, son solo pretextos, esto solo es conmigo misma!

-¡¿QUIÉN SARNOSO DIJO ESO?!

-¿A que no adivinas envidiosa chillona?

-¡No puede, ser yo te calle después que no hiciste lo necesario para cuidar a Lighting! –La pony oscuro voltea a ver detrás de ella y vio que Sweetie con apariencia de potranca estaba tras ella, ambas estaban en su cuarto de infantil. -¡No mames, esa bruta campesina me golpeo con magia alucinógena…AAAYYY, POR MIS CORRALES, AHORA YA SENTÍ EL GOLPE, CAPAZ QUE SE AFLOJO TODA LA DENTADURA! –Entonces Sour tose con sangre, y se le escurre por la boca. -¡INFELIZ BASTARDA, NADA MAS SALGA DE ESTA PUTA ILUSIÓN EXCRETADA TE VOY A METER MI CUERNO POR ÉL..!

-Con razón me consideraban una pendeja de potra. –Dijo Sweetie llevándose sus cascos al rostro. –Mira Sour, esto no es una ilusión, APPLE BLOOM USO SU MANÁ PARA ENVIARTE A DONDE ESTABAS ANTES Y DONDE ME ENVIASTE A MI, ESTAMOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA PROPIA MENTE.

-¡¿QUÉ RELINCHAS BOBALICONA?! ¡ESPERA… ES VERDAD! –Mientras decía esto Sour, Apple Bloom y Skydancer revisaban a su cuerpo real, la nightmare está estaba completamente inconsciente, si no fuera por sus respiraciones leves pasaría por cadáver. -¡TE PASAS BLOOM, UN POQUITO MAS Y ENVÍAS A SWEETIE CON MIS PADRES!

-¡PUES CON LA PREMURA NO TENIA DE OTRA SKYLI, SABIA QUE ERA VIOLENTO ESTO Y LO ADVERTÍ! Sé que tal vez… o muy probamente no era un método apropiado, pero no puedo deshacerlo, ahora todo depende de Sweetie, de todo lo que forma Sweetie Bell, lo bueno y lo malo.

-Solo es tener fe amiga, y enviarle nuestros buenos deseos a Sweet, para que ella pueda lograr lo que requiere para que regrese con nosotras, siendo la mejor versión de ella. –Menciono Skydancer, mientras Sour estaba a punto de lanzar un gran estruendo sónico en donde se encontraba. -¡NO PUEDE SER… NO PUEDE SER, ESTA APPLE ME NOQUEO CON UN PUTO GOLPE REGRESÁNDOME A ESTE SITIO, Y YO POR MAS QUE LE DI COMO PIÑATA DEL DÍA DE LA FOGATA NI LA DERRIBE UNOS POCOS SEGUNDOS, PERO ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR DE ESTE MODO, AHORITA VOY A VOLVER A PONERME EN PIE Y LE HARE PAGAR A ESA "CAMINANTE DIURNA" CON MUCHOS…!

-Y de nuevo haces… hacemos los mismos berrinches yegua desbocada.

-¡¿Qué estas balbuceando niña malcriada?!

-Tienes razón en llamarme así "hermana". –Dijo Sweetie subiéndose a su cama, hizo la invitación para que Sour se subiera a su lado, esta solo la vio con mucha rabia. –Está bien, pero la invitación sigue en pie, veras, ¿recuerdas cuando casi le destruimos la vida a Rares con su trabajo de Sapphire Shores? Por la envida que le teníamos, creyendo estúpidamente que quería dejarnos como idiotas, ahora es una situación muy parecida con Apple Bloom, por la envidia y celos que sentimos estamos haciendo pendejadas sin meditarlas un poco.

-¡Ay, no me digas que no estuvo bien que destrozara esa cosa que casi mata a Lighting, además yo quiero mostrarle que podemos ser fuertes y que…!

-¡MIRA NIÑA IMPRUDENTE, NO TRATES DE JUSTIFICAR TUS… NUESTRAS ESTUPIDECES CON ESO DE QUE QUEREMOS IMPRESIONAR A LIGHTING, ESO ES UN SOLO UN SUCIO PRETEXTO PARA COMPORTARTE COMO UNA MUSTANG SALVAJE, TU TEATRITO DE "ESTA MUY DESESPERADA, POR ESO CAYO AL LADO OSCURO, NO ES RESPONSABLE DE SUS ACTOS" NO ENGAÑA A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE… A MI MISMA, PIENSAS QUE MIENTRAS QUE LA OSCURIDAD NOS DOMINE PUEDES HACER COSAS IDIOTAS Y QUE POR ESO TE PERDONARAN, Y COMO SON NUESTROS AMIGOS ASÍ SERA, PERO HAY ALGUIEN CON LA QUE NO TENDRÁS ESA PAZ, CONMIGO, YA QUE YO… TÚ SABES LA VERDAD Y NUNCA LA PODRÁS CAMBIAR!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, CIÉRRALO POR FAVOR! –Gritó Sour tratando de taparse las orejas y manipulando el sonido, pero no pudo cambiar las palabras de Sweetie. -¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?! ¡SE QUE TODOS ME PERDONARÍAN, Y QUE SU CARIÑO HACIA MI NO LO PERDERÍA, A PESAR DE NO MERECERLO, PERO NECESITO HACER ESTO... TU SABES… QUE PARA VENCER AL DEMONIO A FUERZAS VAMOS A ROMPER LIMITES, MEJOR YO QUE…!

-¿Qué cualquiera de nuestros hermanos? –Señalo Sweetie dándole el casco a Sour para ayudarla a levantarse. –No queremos que ninguno siga la senda que nosotras decidimos trotar, pero la vida no solo son bien o mal a secas, hay intermedios, incluso en las situaciones simples, si la princesa Celestia hubiera sido más empática con Luna habría notado su tristeza y soledad, y la hubiera apoyado, así sus sombras no habrían transformados esa tristeza en codicia, ira y celos.

-¡SI, DILO DE ESE MODO, MEJOR HAY DESAPARECER LA SOMBRA COMO DICES, PARA QUE SOLO TENGAS EL LADO BONITO, QUE LA VIDA SEA MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS!

-No Sour, en eso también hubo errores. –Dijo Sweetie acercando más sus cascos, ahora ella se veía como adulta y Sour como potra. –Todos los sentimientos se complementan, buenos y malos, solo hay que saber manejarlos, si no tuvieras un poco de codicia te conformarías con nada y eso no sería vivir dignamente, respóndeme esto ¿Cuál es tu sentimiento hacia Bloom?

-¡Ya lo sabes, ella es perfecta en todo, y cuando falla de inmediato trata de arreglarlo!

-Pues es cierto, ella es… alguien a la que es fácil envidiar… y admirar, ¿eso es lo que sientes no? –Al preguntar esto Sweetie, la nightmare se queda sin habla. –Ya veo… tu eres diferente a otras yeguas oscuras… mientras que Nightmare Moon quería tomar todo el poder para sí misma y Skyshadow quería vengarse de los que creyó culpables de su desgracia… tú quieres ayudar a quienes amas, incluso a la que le tienes celos y envidia, igual usas un sentimiento negativo para obtener poder, Luna tomaba de la codicia, Skyli de la ira, y tú la tomas de la desesperación, no quieres perder a tus seres amados y estas… no, estamos dispuestas para hacer lo que sea para cuidarlos.

-¡¿Por qué estas segura de eso?! ¡Estúpida, hace unos instantes casi me deshago de la campesina!

-Pero no lo hiciste, y sí que tuviste muchas oportunidades. –Dijo Sweetie tomando a su versión oscura al fin, esta no hizo mucho para evitarlo, ambas se sentaron juntas en la cama. –Si no recuerdo mal tú la amenazabas que se fuera de tu vista, y nunca hiciste lo que temía, que intentaras hacerle lo peor, te juzgue muy mal en cuanto a eso y por eso te pido mil disculpas.

-Que bien, que gran consuelo que me disculpes. –Mencionó Sour volteando a ver a otra parte notándose abrumada y resignada. –Cuando me desaparezcas en la nada será un gran alivio que hará que esa condena sea un poco más leve, tan solo prométeme que cuidaras a la creidita de tu hermana y a ese corcel, tome la decisión que tome…

-No seas tonta, yo no te voy a desaparecer.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Se preguntó Sour al ver que Sweetie no tenía la intención de terminar con su lado oscuro. -¡Estúpida, si no me eliminas podría volver a hacer algo…!

-¡No Sour, ya vi mi error que estaba cometiendo, estaba tratando de contenerte separándote de mí, cuando tú eres una parte importante de mí, ME ESTABA TRAICIONANDO A MI MISMA POR NEGAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS MALOS, CUANDO DEBÍ ACEPTARLOS Y VIVIR CON ELLOS, COMO CUALQUIER SER LO HACE NORMALMENTE, QUISE IR CONTRA LO NATURAL Y POR ESO TU TE REBELASTE Y OCURRIÓ ESTO! –Entonces Sweetie abraza muy fuerte a su sombra. -¡SE QUE TENDRÉ MALOS SENTIMIENTOS OTRA VEZ, PERO NEGARLOS HACEN QUE EN UN MOMENTO EXPLOTEN COMO AHORA, AHORA TUVIMOS SUERTE QUE NUESTROS HERMANAS ESTUVIERON PARA AYUDARNOS Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A TOMAR EL RIESGO, SI QUIERO VOLVERME FUERTE COMO LO DESEAMOS TENEMOS QUE HACERLO JUNTAS SOUR, ASÍ SE HICIERON FUERTES RARITY, SKYDANCER Y LUNA, NIGHTMARE MOON, NIGHTMARE RARITY Y SKYSHADOW AUN SON PARTES DE ELLAS, PERO ESTÁN YA EN PAZ CON ESA PARTES DE SUS ALMAS, YO QUIERO LO MISMO, QUIERO ESTAR EN PAZ CONTIGO!

-¿Para que puedas usar mi poder de nightmare cuando lo requieras, no es así Sweetie?

-Es cierto… lo que ocurre es que una nightmare tiene mucho poder realmente, y si lo combino con mi habilidad natural…

-Seriamos casi imparables. –Dijo Sour volviendo a ella ser adulta. –Escucha Sweetie Bell, realmente tienes razón en todo, yo soy tú y que necesitamos ambas la parte de nosotras que no nos gusta, así que está bien, te puedo dar las llaves de esto…

-¡Si!

-Pero con condiciones. –Dijo maquiavélicamente Sour acercandose demasiado a Sweetie. –Acepto que soy parte de ti pero quiero ser todavía "esto" por lo menos un tiempo.

-¡¿A-a-a que te refieres con "esto"?

-Es simple, si yo te presto mis "llaves", es justo que tú me prestes las tuyas. –Dijo Sour sonriendo malignamente. –Tomare el control de nuestro cuerpo cuando lo considere prudente, será digamos como un reflejo de un animal cuando está acorralado, para hacer cosas que tú no podrías atreverte siquiera a imaginar.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que puedas volver a ser…?!

-Exacto, volverás a ser una nightmare. –Dijo Sour viéndose muy maligna, pero de pronto endulzo su apariencia. –Pero será como lo que descubriste, para proteger a los que queremos y a mí misma, incluso a Apple Bloom, ya que es cierto, la queremos mucho, pero es posible que me comporte con ella como una desgraciada, pero en el fondo sabremos cuanto la amamos, lo cual es mucho, y eso no cambiara sea el futuro de ambas.

Al escuchar la explicación de Sour Sweetie cerró los ojos para meditar un poco, ella necesitaba ese fuerza para defender a sus compañeros, ¿pero podía pagar el precio, dejar que una nightmare ande libre?, pero había algo, negar a Sour era negarse a sí misma, pensó que por eso derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y a su hermana, las partes oscuras negaban su lado luminoso, y esto provoco su derrota final, si ambas "partes" hubieran llegado a un arreglo hubieran podido usar los poderes que bloqueaban, volviéndose ponys muy poderosas, entonces Sweetie se decidió y levanto el casco derecho. –Muy bien Sour, tienes una petición muy válida, acepto siempre y cuando no crucemos la última línea, porque te aseguro que ninguno de nuestros compañeros dejara que nos volvamos una amenaza y nos detendrán sin duda alguna.

-Y no esperaría otra cosa de ellos niña, por respeto a ti… o a mí misma la única manera de cruzar seria que fuera la única manera de proteger a alguien que lo necesite, ¡voy a ser leal a nuestros principios como lo soy con nuestros hermanos!

-¡No voy a traicionar los principios con los que me educaron mis padres y amigos, para acercarme a ser la pony que todos mis seres queridos creen que soy! –Entonces ambas yeguas se dan un choque de cascos, brillando ambas, entonces Sour se levanta de golpe, espantando a Apple Bloom y a Skydancer. -¡ALGO SALIÓ MAL, SWEETIE EN LUGAR DE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD COMO LE PASO AL OTRO LIGHTING SIGUE VIÉNDOSE ASÍ, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA…!

-¡PUES YO NO ME VOY A RENDIR CON ELLA APPLE BLOOM, SI ELLA NO LO HIZO CONMIGO YO MENOS, HAY QUE VOLVERLA A NOQUEAR E INTENTAR HACER UN HECHIZO EMPÁTICO PARA RECUPERARLA…!

-¡MUY BIEN SKYLI, CREO QUE PUEDO HACER EL MISMO HECHIZO QUE HIZO MI CONTRAPARTE HUMANA, PERO DEBEMOS DORMIR A SWEETIE OTRA VEZ!

-¡Pues descuida, soy buena en muchas cosas, y una de ellas es hacer "dormir" a seres necios como esta Sour, descuida no me tardare mucho, tu prepara el hechizo, nada más caiga hazlo para que salvemos a Sweetie!

-¡Bien, pero cuídate, esta Sour no sabemos de qué sea capaz de hacer lo mismo o algo peor que lo que hacías como Skyshadow!

-¡Descuida Bloom, no creo que todavía llegue al nivel de cabrona en el que estoy yo! –Dijo Skydancer transformándose de nuevo y haciendo brillar su cuerno al máximo, pero cuando volteo para atacar vieron las ponys que la nightmare ya estaba al lado de ellas con un rostro muy serio emanando mucha aura oscura. -¡Mierda, creo que ya me rebaso, no note cuando se nos pegó!

-¡Pero no entiendo, yo siento cuando alguien intenta hacerme algo negativo, por eso esquivo muy bien los ataques, pero Sour hizo algo que lo evito! –Dijo la Apple sudando muy preocupada, al estar tan cerca no podría defenderse con hechizos, y no quería lastimar a su amiga con su fuerza de terrestre combinada con maná. -¡Ahora si nos cargó la cegua*, no quiero que Sweetie se pierda para…!

 ** _La Cegua (del náhuatl, cihuatl, mujer), también conocida como Segua o Tzegua, es un personaje de las leyendas centroamericanas, un ser espectral que se materializa por las noches en caminos solitarios, solicitando ayuda para que la lleven a algún poblado cercano. El espanto generalmente se aparece a los hombres mujeriegos en la forma de una mujer muy hermosa, la cual luego se transforma en un monstruo con la cabeza de un caballo, entonces para los Estándares de Equestria sería lo contrario, una yegua hermosa que después se transformaría en un pony espectro con cabeza de mujer esquelética._**

-Lighting y el insecto están en problemas, tienen a mucho drones gigantes sobre ellos. –Interrumpió Sour las quejas de sus compañeras, envolviéndolas a todas en una bruma oscura. –Mejor prepárense o para defender a nuestros amigos o atacar a los entes con todo, yo atacare, decidan que hará cada una, van a tener unos segundos para hacerlo, pero de verdad es necesario que una los cuide ya deben estar heridos porque los dejamos solos.

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ?! –Se preguntó Apple Bloom al ver que la nightmare no las iba a agredir, sino que iba a tele transportarlas de regreso al castillo. -¡¿Qué estas planeando Sour, porque estás diciéndonos esto, cuando no te importo dejar a nuestros amigos atrás antes?!

-Si quieren o no hacer lo que les pedí es muy su problema, pero si a Lighting e incluso al insecto les pasa algo no se los perdonare ni a ustedes ni a mí misma. –Respondió Sour mientras las tres yeguas se desvanecían en la bruma, mientras Lighting y Demonsting estaban en la situación que dijo la pony oscura, estaban rodeados por drones quiméricos, se veía que ya se habían despachado a varios, pero ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior, derrotaban a una y salían de otro lado fácil otros tres, y peor del caso la maquina donde se arman todos los drones estaban exactamente frente a ellos, solo que le estorbaban ese ejercito de metal. –¡Pero esto está peor que si hubiera perdido tres de cuatro herraduras, y que la cuarta estuviera toda chueca, ya estábamos a nada de para esa cosa cuando empezaron a salir estas madres de la nada, como salen los hongos silvestres después de una gran tormenta en el Everfree!

-¡Pues no se puede cambiar esto corcel, era lógico que Doll tuviera la maquinaria principal súper protegida, y que le hiciera eso a la cantante no ayudo en nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir esa cosa para que el resto de nuestros compañeros nos les caigan estos drones encima, para que ataquen de una buena vez por todas a ese infeliz!

-¡ESO YA LO SE DEMONSTING, CADA SEGUNDO QUE PERDEMOS TODOS PELEANDO CONTRA ESTAS COSAS O INCLUSO ENTRE NOSOTROS ES ALGO QUE GANA DARK DOLL, Y ESE ALGO DEBE SER MUY PELIGROSO! –Entonces Lighting desenvaina su espada. -¡En este momento lo único que nos queda para romper esto es que tú me lances con toda tu magia a esa cosa, con eso tomare un gran impulso, el cual usare para que aumentar la fuerza de corte de mi espada, con eso rebanare fácil la maquinaria y a cualquier dron que se cruce en mi camino, y la electricidad que provocare hará que haya un gran corto circuito en todo el sistema, inutilizando todo, incluso si tiene algún otra línea de ensamblaje este se va a freír por la sobrecarga, capaz que esto también se lleva a mas drones que ya están activos!

-¡¿Eres un suicida capitancito?! ¡Si hago con todo mi poder como pides la presión de mi fuerza mágica y cuando te choques con algo te va a romper quien sabe cuántos huesos, ocasionando muy probablemente un colapso de tus órganos internos, si pudieras transformarte como tus compañeros habría más posibilidades de que pudieras salir más o menos de esto, pero en este modo ya estando cansando como ahora las posibilidades de tú supervivencia son infitesimales!

-Realmente no me importan mucho los cálculos de probabilidad. –Dijo Lighting sonriendo resignado. –Si mie guiara por eso muchas veces ni saldría a luchar y esperaría al destino, pero el detalle esta o que soy necio o tonto o ambos, si hubiera una opción mejor ya te la habría dicho, ya que obviamente no me quiero morir, pero como soldado e incluso como pony estoy listo, sé no siempre estaré aquí, y que hay una gran posibilidad de quedar en el campo de batalla, aunque me habría gustado irme ya teniendo descendencia, todos los elementos estamos conscientes que podemos enfrentarnos a una decisión así, como lo hizo AJ y Twi en su momento, por eso te pido que me ayudes ya a ti tampoco se te ocurre algo mejor dado que ninguno de los que ha brillado está aquí además de ti, y yo no puedo arrojarte ya que soy solo un terrestre que realmente no es tan fuerte físicamente como era su padre.

-Mendigo caballo… yo no me hare responsable cuando las brujas que discuten por ti me reclamen… -Señalo Demonsting preparándose para disparar detrás de Lighting. -¡Más te vale que tengas éxito en esta idea absurda, porque si te mueres y fallas esa yeguas son capaces de hacer una estupidez peor que está!

-¡No es tan posible, mis amigas son muy listas, solo se podrán a reclamarme un rato pero después se repondrán, como lo hicieron por Apple Jack! – Cuando Lighting respondía apareció la bruma oscura, saliendo de está Sour, Skydancer y Apple Bloom, notándose la pony oscura muy encabronada parándose exactamente frente al terrestre. -¡¿QUÉ, SWEETIE SIGUE VIÉNDOSE COMO UN DEMONIO…?!

-Solo a ti se te ocurren ideas tan arriesgadas y absurdas Jolt. –Le reclamo Sour a Lighting mientras lo maniataba con su magia. –Yo no voy a permitir que hagas esto, escuche cada palabrita de tu plan, es muy arriesgado para alguien como tú.

-¡Por la reina Faust Bell, si escuchaste mi idea donde henos estaban saben que dije que no hay otra opción, aunque hayas regresado (y no sé cómo están Skydancer y Apple Bloom) y seas muy poderosa estas madres gigantescas son muchas, terminarías agotada y con quien sabe cuántos drones encima, la mejor opción es destruir de donde salen, y no pelear una lucha interminable e inútil, y yo no voy a abandonar a nuestros hermanos aun que tú quieras protegerme de una manera rara…!

-Tienes razón, sé que analizaste la situación muy bien como es tu costumbre y que no pudiste hallar otro método. –Señalo Sour poniendo un rostro muy comprensivo, Lighting al verlo si fuera por el color oscuro de su pelaje, y la forma de sus ojos juraría que estaba hablando con Sweetie Bell. –Ni estando todas las yeguas oscuras de la creación podríamos pelear para siempre contra estas cosas, se debe detener el ciclo de creación… pero tú no lo harás, ya que como advirtió el Aracne tu corres más riesgo, debe hacerlo alguien que tenga más fuerza que tú. –Entonces la unicornio levita a Lighting detrás de Demonsting y se pone en su lugar. –Por eso voy a hacerlo yo, soy más fuerte que Skydancer y Apple Bloom por ser una terrestre tiene más riesgo por la magia, aunque maneje el maná.

-¡No Sweetie, deja que yo me encargue, tú…!

-No Jolt, todos nos pondríamos como tú, intentando tomar el riesgo para que los demás no sean heridos. –Dijo Sour sin ningún sentimiento, pero sollozo un poco. –Pero hay que ver fríamente las cosas, una nightmare tiene más resistencia a la magia ofensiva, tengo más posibilidades junto con Demonsting de sobrevivir esto, pero él es necesario para pueda lograr el impulso, ¿Skydancer podrías ayudar con esto?

-Belle… si, ¡Si puedo! –Señalo Skydancer haciendo brillar su cuerno intensamente. -¡Te juro que voy a usar todo mi poder sin contenerme un poco!

-Gracias, Apple Bloom tu cúbrenos, puse un escudo nada más llegamos aquí, pero requeriré apagarlo para usar toda mi fuerza para cruzar este muro de monstruos, protege a los demás por favor, ya estarán ocupados lanzándome, y nuestro querido Lighting está ya muy herido para hacerlo, aunque diga lo contrario.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A TODOS LOS QUE QUIERO SE LES OCURREN HACER IDEAS MUY ARRIESGADAS Y TONTAS?! – Menciono Apple Bloom dándole un bofetón a Sour, pero de inmediato abrazándola. -¡Pero lo que más me frustra es que me ganen la idea y que sus argumentos sean muy válidos, por favor Bell, no te vayas a ir, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo miembros de mi familia, y tampoco quiero que a Lighting se quede sin la otra opción antes de que se decida!

-No te inquietes, sinceramente no quiero que ganes por un abandono mío, quiero llegar a final como tú campesina, discúlpame por intentar lo contrario hace unos momentos. –Señalo Sour respondiendo el abrazo, para después abofetear a Apple Bloom. –Con esto quedamos a casco campesina violenta.

-¡AUCH, de verdad tienes el casco pesadito, casi sentí que cacheteó la abuela! –Dijo Bloom sobándose, hizo el amago de volver a golpear a Sour, pero se detuvo sonriendo. -¡Espero que no te comportes así siempre, ya tengo suficiente con mi familia, mejor te preparas para hacer tu idea, pero no podrás usar electricidad como lo iba a hacer LJ!

-Pienso que ya ha sido demostrado muchas veces que las ondas sónicas pueden ser tan destructivas como el fuego y la electricidad Apple Bloom. -Señalo Sour tomando una posición de cuerpo para poder embestir con la mayor fuerza posible. -¡Ya hay que estar parloteando, por cada palabra que decimos los drones se multiplican, yo estoy lista, ya empújenme usando la magia más poderosa que tengan par de estúpidos!

-¡Sera mejor que no quejes bruja, mi magia es muy poderosa y podría dejarte muy mal, recuerda que lo pediste tú! –Señalo Demonsting concentrando su poder en el aguijón, igual que lo concentraba Skydancer en su cuerno. -¡Más te vale regresar Bell, ya que tengo que discutir contigo todos los insultos que nos has proferido, rayos ni cuando era Skyshadow me relinchabas así, eras muy amable conmigo a pesar de comportarme como una infeliz, no que ahora queriendo que este bien me hablas muy feo!

-Es que… te tengo mucha confianza amiga… sé que puedo hablarte así de fuerte y que ninguna dejara de ser leal con la otra… -Se dijo Sour entre dientes, cuando volvió a hablar en un tono fuerte. -¡SI, SI, LO QUE QUIERAS BRUJA, SI YA DEJARON DE PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO CON SUS QUEJAS YA ES NECESARIO HACER ESTO, SI PERDEMOS MAS EL TIEMPO HABRÁ TANTOS MONSTRUOS QUE NO PODREMOS HACERLO DESPUÉS!

-¡Entonces ya deja de relinchar tanto y solo hazlo Bell! –Dijo Skydancer al disparar junto con Demonsting, golpeando de lleno a la nightmare, está puso un escudo plegado a su cuerpo, paro aun así sintió el poder de la magia combinada, contuvo lo mejor que pudo sus ansias de gritar y de llorar, pero el rayo logro traspasar al muro de drones destruyéndolos de facto, (¡no desperdicies tu magia, es necesario para detener esta fábrica!) pensó la yegua concentrándose en su objetivo, después de unos pocos momentos la yegua llego a la maquinaria principal, ya está a punto de combinar su poder con el de sus compañeros , cuando sintió algo en el ambiente. -¡MIERDA, COMO ODIO QUE SKYBRUJA TENGA SIEMPRE LA RAZÓN EN ESTO! –Grito la nightmare, en lugar de usar su poder concentrado para atacar lo uso para salir tele transportándose del rayo, reapareciendo debajo de este, viendo herida y cansada, cuando la magia de sus amigos parecía golpear la maquina esta reboto con algo que hizo que la magia se disipara. -¡Carajo, Doll puso un escudo que no se puede notar normalmente, si no fuera que sentí una pequeña vibración me habría hecho pedazos al usar mi magia, si Lighting hubiera realizado esto no la cuenta, pero esto no va quedar de esta manera, ni voy a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Sting y Skyli, voy a detener esto de una vez aunque tenga que usar el hechizo de Sphaeram Causa Satani en esta condición…

-Te recomendaría no hacer eso banshee, si es que quieres enseñarle a tu descendencia los amaneceres. –En ese momento sala de la sombra de la maquina la sombra de Dark Doll, interrumpiendo a Sour. –Eres impresionante pony, justificas muy bien que hayas llamado mi atención desde que eras una potranca.

-¡MISERABLE HIJO DE PUTA, SI PIENSAS QUE CON TU HALO DE MIERDA ME VAS A DETENER PIÉNSALO DOS VECES, NO SABES COMO QUIERO ARRANCARTE TODOS LOS ÓRGANOS VITALES…! –Mientras amenazaba Sour Doll hizo un ademan con su garra derecha, apareciendo ambos en un prado verde muy hermoso. -¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES…?! –Se preguntó la unicornio cuando escucho algunas risas infantiles, se volteó para ver y vio que ella estaba con Lighting, cantando y jugando con una potranca unicornio. –Esto es…

-Esto es lo que desea tu corazoncito ¿no yegua? –Menciono Doll acercándose a Sour cubriéndola. –No quieres ser una reina, ni siquiera ser una cantante ultra famosa, solo quieres vivir en familia, interesante, Joan también deseaba solo eso, a pesar de ser parte de la nobleza anabelchucky.

-¡QUÉ… PAJARES… PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS MOSTRANDO ESTO?!

-Es simple queridita, se reconocer cuando debo negociar en vez de pelear en combate en que CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS SI NO ES QUE AMBOS TERMINARÍAMOS AHÍ. –Señalo Doll tocándose las puntas de sus garras. –El trato es el siguiente Sour Bell, te dejo a ti y al capitán en paz en una "dimensión de bolsillo" como en la que ahora está Starswirl y sus compinches, y NUNCA JAMÁS ME VOLVERÍA METER COMO USTEDES, SOLO PIDIENDO LO MISMO PARA MI DE USTEDES.

-¡¿ESTÁS TODO PENDEJO, QUE TAN ESTÚPIDA PIENSAS QUE SOY?! –Relincho Sour a punto de atacar con un gran estruendo. -¡NO VOY A DEJARME ENGAÑAR COMO LO HICISTE CON TUS HERALDOS, ENGAÑASTE A UNOS NIÑOS CON VANAS PROMESAS, PERO YO YA SOY ADULTA Y NO ME VOY A DEJAR EMBAUCAR!

-Es Cierto yegua, eres una adulta y por eso lo que te ofrezco es sincero. –Señalo Doll con un tono sincero, gesto que reconoció Bell. -¿Para qué arriesgarte si puedes estar con el corcel que quieres? Como te dijo tu podrías llegar hasta aquí y ni siquiera lo vas a besar, pero te garantizo que podrás tener la familia que deseas, y Dark Doll siempre cumple con los tratos, eso incluye las letras pequeñas, pero aquí no hay ninguna, tan solo es que ninguno ya nunca más se cruce con el otro nunca, siguiendo ambos otro camino.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Pregunto Sour, viendo la imagen de nuevo, deseando que fuera verdad. –Por supuesto nightmare, es más aumentare la oferta. –Entonces Doll chasque sus garras, apareciendo ahora a los padres de Sweetie, a Rarity, Spike, a Fire e incluso a Joya en la imagen. –Incluiré en el paquete a toda tu linda familia, considéralo un regalo de bodas, podrán incluso recuperar a su raza de caballos, lo único que debes hacer es cerrar el trato, y tele transportare a todos ahí, y romperé la conexión de ese mundo con este, como cuando se rompe algún espejo inter dimensional, igual tu romperás el lugar donde la energía se vinculó, así no habrá truco.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-¡POR SUPUESTO YEGUA, YO NO QUIERO COMPLICARME LA VIDA MAS CON USTEDES, SERA MAS FÁCIL PARA NOSOTROS! –Menciono Doll ardiendo su aura, cuando le trata de dar la garra a Bell. -¡Sellemos el trato con apretón Sour Bell, podrás conseguir que tu sueño se haga a realidad!

-Lograr… mi sueño… -Dijo Sour empezando a dar el casco para hacer el trato con el diablo, cuando su parte Sweetie hizo que recordara algo, deteniéndose lentamente. -¡¿Y los sueños de los otros?!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Los sueños de Skyli, Demian, Jazz, Scoot, Rarity, Twi! ¡¿Vas a truncarle sus sueños, voy a truncarles sus sueños para realizar el mío?!

-¡Escucha pony, de por si te estoy dando una gran oferta, los ponys tendrían oportunidad de escapar de la extinción, y tú le ganarías a esa Apple…!

-¡MIS PROBLEMAS CON BLOOM LOS RESOLVERÉ CON ELLA, PERO ALGO SI ESTOY SEGURA, JAMÁS LE HARÍA DAÑO PARA CUMPLIR MIS DESEOS, YA COMETÍ ESE ERROR UNA VEZ Y EN SERIO NO LO VOLVERÉ HACER! –Entonces la pony hace el hechizo Sphaeram Causa Satani automáticamente, pero empezó a brillar muy intensamente, dejando halos multicolor, incluso varias zonas de su pelaje se volvieron blancos de nuevo, aterrorizando a Dark Doll, el nivel de la unicornio dio un gran salto. -¡SERA MEJOR QUE LO PIENSES BIEN YEGUA, SI NO TE PODRÍAS ARREPENTIR CUANDO TE EXTERMINE A TI O A JOLT!

-¡YA LO PENSÉ BIEN DOLL, Y SI HAGO ESO TRAICIONARÍA NO SOLO A LOS QUE QUIERES QUE VAYAN CONMIGO Y LOS QUE DEJARÍA ATRÁS! –Entonces Sour resplandece con un gran halo blanco, muy diferente al halo de una nightmare, entonces se transforma con la fuerza arcoíris, volviendo a ser Sweetie Bell. -¡ME TRAICIONARÍA MI MISMA, A MIS DOS LADOS DE MI SER, PUEDO SER UNA PONY AGRADABLE O SER LA MAYOR OJETE DE MI FAMILIA, PERO JAMÁS, JAMÁS DEJARÍA NADIE ATRÁS PARA MI CONVENIENCIA, TENGA LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENGA CON ELLA!

-¡SUCIA SUICIDA, DEBERÍAS PENSAR UN POQUITO, TE ESTOY DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR Y TU ASQUEROSA PENDEJA LA ESTAS TIRANDO A LA BASURA, NO VAS A DESTRUIR MI MARAVILLOSAS BESTIAS MECÁNICAS, Y AUNQUE LO HICIERAS YA TENGO MUCHAS PARA VOLVER EL MUNDO A MI GRANDIOSA SEMEJANZA, ACEPTA EL TRATO CABRONA O NADA MAS TE VEA VOY A DESOLLAR A ESE JAMELGO Y ESA OBSCENA CAMPESINA…!

-¡AY YA CIERRA TU PODRIDO HOCICO, ME VALEN MADRES TODAS TUS PUTAS AMENAZAS, MÉTETELAS POR EL PUTO TRASERO! –Entonces Sweetie realiza un gran ataque de sonido, escuchándose una gran harmonía en este, deshaciendo la sombra de Doll y la ilusión, dando un golpe directo al escudo de la maquinaria, pasándolo completamente y dándole totalmente, destruyéndola totalmente. -¡Si… si lo hice! ¡¿Cómo lo hice?! –Entonces Sweetie se fija que había logrado el poder arcoíris por sí misma. -¡¿Logre transformarme, y usar el Sphaeram Causa Satani sin sentirme tan estresada físicamente, cómo pajas lo hice?!

-No seas tan inocente, claro que sabes cómo lo lograste. –Señaló alguien detrás de Sweetie, ella tranquilamente volteó y vio una pieza de metal roto muy pulido, en lugar de ver su reflejo vio Sour Bell, su lado nightmare. –Al no querer traicionar ni a esa boba de Bloom y las demás para que consiguiéramos nuestro más profundo deseo…

-Pero eso es algo que por pura lógica debía hacer, no iba a romper a los demás por conseguir mi deseo…

-… Y por ser honesta conmigo… contigo misma- Dijo Sour continuando la explicación. –Pudiste ser leal a ti misma y con nuestros seres queridos, nuestro segundo elemento es la lealtad.

-La lealtad… con razón no podía descubrirla… tenía muchas dudas con mis sentimientos y Apple Bloom, je, es gracioso desde un punto de vista, tenía que crecer mis dudas para poderlas superar. –Dijo Sweetie sonriendo un poco tocando su pecho un momento, para después ver directamente a su sombra. -¿Entonces… vas a cumplir nuestro convenio por esa lealtad?

-Si tu cumples con la tuya Sweetie Bell –Dijo Sour con una mueca maquiavélica. –Te dejare usar mi fuerza, pero si la cosa se pone en una situación extrema…

-Te dejare salir… totalmente. –Mencionó Sweetie muy seria. –Para que hagas cosas necesarias que normalmente no podría hacer, pero no quiero que te pases de lista, ya que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros te detendría y de algún modo u otro yo los ayudaría.

-Me parece justo, yo como cualquiera de ellos estaría de acuerdo en detenernos si nos volvemos seres que no tengan respeto por la vida. –Entonces la imagen y Sweetie se tocan con los cascos sellando la promesa. –Ahora que estamos de acuerdo, y que la fuerza que obtuvimos nos ayudó a no estar extenuadas debemos ir con el grupo, ya no se crean más drones pero debemos destruir a los que siguen aquí.

-¡Con mucho gusto! –Dijo Sweetie aumentando su aura al máximo, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. -¡Ahora que mi lado oscuro y mi luz no intentan sobrepasar a la otra sino que se complementan podré enfrentar los retos mejor, y usare este conocimiento para lograr que LJ brille igual! –Dijo alegremente la unicornio mientras galopaba, mientras que su lado nightmare se veía en su sombra, con misma determinación y alegría.

Mientras en su cuarto de control, Dark Doll exploto su ira totalmente en una gran llamarada, que daba la impresión de haber sido creada en lo más profundo del tártaro. -¡MALDITOS PONYS ENDEMONIADOS, EN LUGAR DE CAER EN MIS GARRAS SE VUELVEN MAS FUERTES A PESAR DE MIS ESFUERZOS, MUY BIEN SUCIA BANSHEE TU PROVOCASTE ESTO, SI DE ALGÚN MILAGRO LOGRAS SALIR DE MIS DOMINIOS, NO VERAS NUNCA MAS TU SUCIA TIERRA, VAS A VER UN PARAMO INFERNAL Y ÁRIDO! –Entonces Doll aparece un interruptor principal, ya estaba a punto de presionarlo. -¡YO QUERÍA DESHACERME DE LOS SIGNOS PRIMERO, PERO ESTOS LOGRARON QUE CAMBIARA DE OPINIÓN, VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTES SON SIN TENER ALGO QUE PROTEGER, VOY A ENVIAR A MIS DRONES RESTANTES PARA PURIFICAR EQUESTRIA CON FUEGO Y SANGRE, COMO ME DARA RISA AL VER QUE AL NO TENER ALGO PORQUE LUCHAR SUS ESPÍRITUS SE QUEBRARAN TOTALMENTE, DESEANDO IRSE CON LOS QUE VOLVERÉ MENOS QUE CENIZAS! –Aulló el anabelchucky a punto de golpear con toda su fuerza el interruptor.


	57. Perfeccionando la Maldad

**Capítulo LVII.**

 **Perfeccionando la Maldad.**

-¡¿Dónde está Sweetie Bell?! –Gritó Apple Bloom al ver que drones ya no aumentaban su número, pero que la unicornio no aparecía después de esto. -¡No debimos enviarla a ella, ya tenía sus propios problemas para complicarla más, existe la posibilidad que esa oscuridad de su corazón provoque que ella sea consumida por esa maldad!

-¡Tenemos que tener fe en Sweetie! -Dijo Skydancer mientras atravesaba un dron quimérico como una saeta, para que de inmediato Demonsting lo llenara de ácido. -¡Apple Bloom no pierdas la esperanza, piensa que pronto volverás a ver a Sweetie, no que se consumirá ella misma!

-¡Es que no sé qué pensar Skydancer, han ocurrido muchas cosas aquí, no tengo ni idea que le ocurrió a mi hermana mayor y ahora esto de Sweetie, no creí que ella me guardara tanto aversión, debí mantener mi sentimientos para mí solamente, para que no se corrompiera!

-¡¿Y que esos sentimientos que te callaste te explotaran a ti en lugar de Sweetie?! ¡No manches Bloom! –Mencionó Lighting mientras les cortaba la cabeza a dos drones, mientras la Apple realiza un ataque de mana para desarmarlos desde las venas visibles. -¡Así como tú fuiste muy sincera con sus sentimientos conmigo y con ella debió serlo también, pudimos haberla ayudado, no para que su enojo desapareciera ya que eso no es posible, sino para tenerlo en un nivel estable, mira yo también estoy preocupado por Sweet, e igual por AJ, pero debemos meternos a la cabeza que ellas hicieron lo que debían en su momento, y no podemos reclamarles algo si es que no resulto como queremos, aunque sea triste, no podemos dejarnos abatir, seria insultante para ellas!

-¡ES QUE YA NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MAS LJ, AUNQUE SE QUE YO HARÍA LO MISMO DEMONIOS! -Indicó Apple Bloom, golpeando muy fuerte a varios drones, para así sacar su frustración. -¡Es que la verdad yo quisiera… pues sacar las cosas que tengo adentro con ella directamente, quisiera decirle las cosas que de verdad me frustran de ella!

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡Tú sabes Lighting, como puede ser una sociópata, primero comportándose muy digna como pony con la más alta educación, para después comportase aún más salvaje que yo, sus cambios de humor son muy extremos, y a veces creo que se hace la tonta a su conveniencia, ya que ella es muy inteligente, se da cuenta de cosas que nosotros no vemos en nuestras narices a pesar de que las vemos por mucho tiempo, notándolas al momento prácticamente! -Mientras Apple Bloom se quejaba no noto un dron que se le acerca por detrás, a punto que la bestia la aplastara con sus garras una explosión de magia del sonido rompe al dron como si fuera de cristal barato. -¡¿Qué madres ocurrió aquí?!

-¡Pues tú tampoco cantas mal las rancheras Bloom! -Señaló Sweetie saliendo de detrás del dron, notando sus compañeros que había pasado al nivel arcoíris y recuperando su color blanco, sorprendiéndolos un poco. -¡¿Sabías que eres bastante pesimista, por cosas absurdas?! ¡Qué sino tenías tu cutie mark, por si la obtenías, otro defectito tuyo es que te guardas tus problemas, como cuando Babs no dejaba de chingarnos, yo dije que teníamos que contarlo, pero tú y Scootalo decidieron seguirle el jueguito, ustedes parecía que pensaban que yo no razono, cuando si se ve de otro punto de vista eran ustedes las que no reaccionaban con la más mínima lógica!

-¡SWEETIE BELL ESTAS BIEN! -A Apple Bloom se le olvido todas sus quejas y los comentarios de su amiga, entonces brincó hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo. -¡Y NO SOLO ESTAS BIEN, BRILLASTE COMO YO LO ESPERABA, MUY FUERTE, E INCLUSO SUPERASTE A TU SOMBRA TÚ SOLA, SIN AYUDA, ERES UNA DE LAS PONYS MAS FORMIDABLES QUE JAMÁS HAYAN EXISTIDO!

-Ya amiga mía, no soy ni la mitad de formidable que tú piensas que soy, pero trato por todos los medios de cumplir esa expectativa que tienen de mí. -Dijo Sweetie devolviéndole el abrazo a la terrestre. -Aunque si debemos hablar seriamente, de los detalles que dijimos, pero será mejor hacerlo después de esto, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Pues espero que les parezca bien a ambas en este mismo instante! -Gritó Lighting sobre las dos yeguas, defendiéndolas de un dron que la iba a embestir en picada, apenas conteniendo al monstruo con su choque eléctrico. -¡Ahora no es el momento de que se pongan melosas, después se abrazan todo lo que quieran pero ahora debemos defendernos y avanzar para llegar con el hijo de perra de Doll!

-¡No seas mentiroso Lighting, lo que pasa es que tu querías estar en medio del abrazo! ¡¿Verdad?! –Dijo burlonamente Apple Bloom, el corcel se ruborizó totalmente mientras Sweetie puso un rostro muy pícaro suspirando. –¡No jodan, ustedes par de cabronas son tan degeneradas como mi tía, si Lighting ha tenido esas fantasías obviamente por su forma de ser jamás pensaría ni en comentarlo ni con sus mejores amigos, ya a ambas las respeta mucho, perversas enfermas! –Señalo Skydancer lanzando un gran rayo eléctrico sobre los drones, principalmente sobre el que presionaba a Lighting, combinándose ambas cargas es suficiente para electrocutar finalmente a la bestia. -¡Pero doy muchas gracias los padres del sol y la luna porque tu estas bien Sweetie, incluso ya brillaste también, dime cómo es que superaste a tu lado oscuro para que lograras esto!

-Pues… yo no diría que "supere" algo, más bien lo acepte como algo que es parte de mí, ¿Cómo te lo podría explicar, sin que se espanten y desconfíen de…? –En ese momento se escucha crujir el techo, el grupo mira preocupado pensando que podrían ser enterrados vivos, pero a punto de que los grandes bloques de concreto llegaran a mitad de la caída se dirigieron a los drones como misiles teledirigidos, incluso los escombros que parecían que iban directamente hacia los protectores del reino, a excepción de Skydancer, la cual parecía estar en un lugar donde no colapso el techo, a nada de golpearlos ya poniéndose en guardia los demás para defenderse se detenían las piedras a milímetros de sus cabezas, para irse a una velocidad extrema al lado contrario para golpear a otro dron. -¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Casi me mojo al ver eso sobre de mí, para que se fuera en otra dirección, hasta parecía un chiste muy extremo…! -Entonces Sweetie se lleva el casco a la frente. -Ay no, si es un chiste… -En ese momento algo cae en medio del salón, provocando una onda expansiva, derribando a los drones, incluso a los voladores, se limpió el ambiente notando que Twilight, Rainbow y Discord estaban en medio con poses heroicas sacada de películas, sobresaliendo la de Discord con pose de "Iron man" golpeando el suelo. -Debieron pensar mucho para hacer esta entrada, trio de exhibicionistas.

-No tanto como lo que tú pasaste cantante. -Dijo Discord chasqueando, apareciendo discos y baquetas de baterías gigantes, empezando a usar a los drones como parte del conjunto musical. -Espero que tengas la sabiduría para que no… -Antes de que Discord terminara seguramente un chiste suyo, Twilight va con Sweetie y la escanea mágicamente, con la fuerza del taijitu que aprendió hace unos instantes. -¡¿Cuñada que haces?! ¡Estoy bien, mejor ve a ver a Lighting, él ha peleado mucho al extremo sin poder pasar al siguiente nivel!

-LJ está bien, solo es cansancio y algunas contusiones Sweetie, la que me preocupa eres tú. -Mencionó Twilight seriamente. -Eres… muy testaruda, pero te salva tu gran talento, lograste lo que Fluttershy hizo en 5 años y apenas le está enseñando a Skydancer, no me gusta que hayas tomado ese riesgo, pero comprendo porque lo hiciste, por Faust yo igual lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en tu situación.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando Twilight?!

-Con la magia que acabo de aprender veo cosas que antes no. -Al decir esto a Twi le brillan los ojos intensamente en lavanda. -Por eso veo sin problemas a tú… complemento, e igual puedo oírla y escucharla, así puedo decirle que si intenta algo estúpido no permitiré que te borre mi alumna.

-Tranquila princesita, seguramente ya sabrá como despertamos ambas, no soy de las que traicionan por el lomo, soy de las pueden traicionar solo en la cara del otro. -Respondió Sour, en ese momento los ojos de Sweetie se volvieron los de una nightmare. -Donde no pueda llegar Sweetie entonces yo tomare las riendas, pero le juro que nunca le haría nada a ningún inocente.

-Los dices con un tono cruel… pero te creo, ya que realmente eres otra faceta de mi alumna. –Señaló Twilight poniendo un rostro muy comprensivo. –Eres fantástica Sweetie Bell, lograste algo que Luna ni cerca estuvo, hasta la aparición del Tantabus, eres muy leal con todas tus facetas Bell y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ti, ya que conseguiste despertar totalmente con eso, ahora te daré un consejo, explícales a todos tus compañeros, sobre todos a tus amigos de tu edad tu situación, para que cuando seguramente ocurra algo sigan confiando en ti, no se sorprendan y por eso hagan algo indeseable.

-No te preocupes Twi, ya estaba buscando las palabras correctas cuando ustedes cayeron del techo. –Comentó Sweetie recobrando su iris normal. –Es que si no lo explicó de una manera correcta, se van preocupar mucho, y quieran hacerle algo a lado oscuro para según protegerme, y son capaces de hacerlo Lighting, Scootalo y mi hermana, creo que Skyli, Jazz, Apple Bloom y los demás tendrán un criterio más amplio.

-Entiendo ese punto, si no hubiera dominado mi magia caótica natural estaría en el primer grupo que señalaste, yo te apoyare si lo requieres, pero ahora no es el momento, hay que estar concentrados en estas bestias horribles. –Indicó la princesa, cuando subió el tono de su voz para que todos escucharan. -¡Disculpen el pequeño chiste de Discord amigos…!

-¡¿PEQUEÑO?! ¡Ustedes ponys están mal del cerebro, un derrumbe no tiene nada de chistoso, ni siquiera para los aracnes ya que no movemos en túneles, eso fue casi humor negro!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Demian, aunque a mí no se acercaron las piedras esas me puse muy mal, así perdí a mis padres y no requiero repetir esa experiencia con alguno de mis hermanos ahora, fregado Discord no sé como pero en serio me las pagaras, ya has me has hecho varias cabrón, te voy a acusar con mi tía, a ver si a ti te gusta eso maldito hijo de…!

-¡Calma Skydancer, de verdad no quisimos ponerte así! –Dijo Rainbow protegiendo a la alicornio de un dron, ya que al hacer su coraje se distrajo mucho. -¡Carajo, volví a tropezar con la misma piedra de hace tiempo, ninguno se detuvo a pensar si la broma la iban a disfrutar, y era por demás obvio que tú nunca te reirías de esto por tu mala experiencia, disculpamos, no era nuestra intención hacerte que sufrieras de nuevo!

-¡YO SE QUE NO ERA SU INTENCIÓN DASH, PERO LO HICIERON, PIENSEN UN PUTO SEGUNDO AL MENOS ANTES DE HACER PENDEJADAS!

-¡ENTONCES PREDICA CON EL EJEMPLO Y NO DISCUTAS ESTAS PENDEJADAS AHORA SKYDANCER! –Relinchó Lighting saliendo del pecho de un dron, terminando de golpe la pelea entre los elementos. -¡RECLAMA LO QUE QUIERAS Y COMO QUIERAS DESPUÉS DEMONIOS, AHORA NO ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN TRANQUILA A PESAR DE QUE SWEETIE DETUVO LA MAQUINARIA DE DONDE SALÍAN ESTAS MALDITAS COSAS, AHORA DEJEN HABLAR A LA PRINCESA Y NO LA INTERRUMPAN A MENOS DE QUE SEA DE VIDA O MUERTE LA NECESIDAD!

-¡Mierda, hizo lo mismo con un coraje que con el chiste ese, mis sinceras disculpas maestra, no era intención mía y de Demian callarla, por favor puedes continuar con lo que nos ibas a decir!

-¡No te inquietes Skydancer, debimos pensar en lo que viviste antes, Dis lo pensó un poco y por eso a ti no te envió los escombros, pero la verdad para llegar con ustedes lo más rápido era romper pisos y paredes, ya que la teletransportación solo sirve para algunos metros gastando magia vital que podríamos requerir después! –Se disculpó Twi a nombre de los demás, para continuar donde se quedó antes. -¡Ahora díganme amigos que es lo han hecho hasta ahora!

-¡Pues pudimos hacer retroceder a Doll Twilight, gracias a Demonsting y Skydancer, con lo cual pienso que sus clones ya no podrá usarlos contra nosotros! -Empezó a resumir a grandes rasgos Lighting. -¡Pero en ese momento el imbécil le hizo algo a Sweetie, algo que hizo que nos enfrentáramos con ella, pero gracias a Bloomie y Skydancer ella recupero la cordura!

-¡Lighting ya no te preocupes por eso, le salió a Doll el tiro por la culata, en lugar de perjudicarnos nos benefició, créeme! –Dijo Sweetie, el corcel le creyó asintiéndolo, la cantante continúo la respuesta. -¡Durante casi todo el tiempo nos tuvimos que enfrentar a quien sabe cuántas de estas cosas, de todos los tamaños y colores, entonces vimos que la única manera de salir de ese ciclo absurdo era destruirle donde se fabricaban, ese pendejo de Doll para evitarlo intento sobornarme con algo que realmente deseo, pero no iba a traicionarlos de ningún modo, eso me dio el impulso suficiente para cambiar y destruirle de una buena vez donde salían los drones, la pregunta es cuantos tenía antes de eso! ¡¿Y con ustedes que paso Twilight?! ¡Sé que hallaron a la princesa Celestia! ¡¿Dónde está ella ahora?!

-¡Solo sabemos que ella estaba bien cuando la liberamos Sweetie, tengo la confianza que ella debe estar ayudándonos de algún modo, ahora lo que debemos hacer es llegar a donde Doll se esconde para ya terminar con esto, tengo la teoría que el buscaba que nosotros y sus aliados no extermináramos mutuamente para que el recolectara la energía resultante para algo!

-¡Nosotros también llegamos a esa conclusión Twilight, a pesar de todo es muy raro que a pesar de perder a sus aliados, siendo o no leal a ellos el tipo siga con una aptitud muy confiada! -Señalo Apple Bloom después de cortarle las extremidades a un dron, cuando cambio su rostro a uno melancólico. -Twi… como detectaste si la princesa está bien… ¿No habrás sentido así… a mi hermana… aunque este en otro sitio?

-Apple Bloom… yo…

-Ya no continúes Twi… con eso obtuve la respuesta -Dijo Apple Bloom llorando en silencio, esto confirmaba más su temor, los demás ya iban a tratar de alentarla cuando por si misma se secó las lágrimas y se levantó con la frente en alto. -¡Pero por su acto desinteresado no puedo rendirme, no voy a insultar su memoria, voy a proteger la tierra que tanto amo Apple Jack, e igual cuidare a los que ella quiso con toda su alma, enseñándole a las nuevas generaciones la pony tan noble y honesta que fue, llorare su partida pero también siempre vivirán en mi corazón los grandes ratos que compartí con ella, y siempre habrá algo de mi hermana que siempre existirá con los Apple!

-(Espero que hayas escuchado esto AJ, Apple Bloom ya es toda una yegua, cuídala desde donde estés… cuídanos a todos nosotros hermana) ¡De acuerdo Apple Bloom, ya cuando terminemos esto todos nos apoyaremos para superar esta mala situación, nuestro objetivo principal es detener a Doll y evitar que haga lo planeo sea lo que sea!

-¡DE ACUERDO! -Grito unísonamente los ponys y el Aracne, continuaron su pelea contra los drones, teniendo en la mira una gran puerta blindada al final del salón, sintiendo que debían cruzarla para enfrentar al demonio y evitar que se cumpliera el destino que intenta crear, todo esto estaba ocurriendo en el momento que Doll vio que su plan para corromper a Sweetie funciono, pero no de la manera que quería, él quería a una nightmare que se deshiciera del elementos de la empatía y magia, no a una yegua que tuviera a su lado oscuro a como aliada a diferencia de las anteriores que su oscuridad querían borrar su lado brillante, teniendo una posibilidad por eso de tener acceso al poder arcoíris, algo nunca antes visto en un pony oscuro antes. -¡¿Conque sus seres queridos les dan fuerza no?! ¡Pues veamos que les dan cuando haga ríos de sangre con todos ellos, daré ordenes especiales a mis drones para que vayan directamente con los gusanos con los que tienen relaciones para quitarles su puto combustible, les voy a demostrar que esa droga que llaman amor solo es un puto placebo de la realidad, el dolor y la desesperación! -En ese momento con su puño cerrado va apretar el botón para iniciar la invasión a gran escala de sus drones, cuando de repente sintió que en su retaguardia apareció una fuerza mágica, pero no amenazante hacia él. -¡¿AHORA QUE MADRES PASA?! ¡MI HECHIZO DE DEFENSA PARA EVITAR TELETRANSPORTACIONES SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN ES DEL MAS ALTO NIVEL, ESTA HECHO CON EL BÁCULO DE LA GARRA DE ATREUS, EL ANABELCHUCKY ORIGINAL, SOLO LOS QUE ELEGÍ PUEDEN HACERLO ADEMÁS DE MI MARAVILLOSA PERSONA! -Indicó Doll volteando preparado para hacer una carnicería tipo "Hellraizer" con todas sus navajas, al ver quien era apenas pudo detenerse, pensó que ya no era nada, ya que cuando le llamo no respondió de inmediato. -¡¿Daybreaker, aun existes?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DEL PROFUNDO TÁRTARO TARDASTE TANTO?! ¡AHORA ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMPROMETIDA, SOMOS LOS ÚNICOS DE LA LEGIÓN (no sé porque lo dije así) que siguen respirando! ¡Y la única del grupito de la princesa que se volvió despojos es la campesina mugrosa!

-Pues puedes ya contar a mi lado patético como acompañante de la bruta vasalla esa. -Señalo Daybreaker sonriendo mostrando sus dientes dentados. -El rayo de esa maldita de Twilight nos separó en dos seres individuales, obteniendo yo una figura patética y enviándome al lugar donde encerraste a Celestia, estaba a su merced cuando se comportó de la manera patética de pony, intentó "comprenderme", ya estaba cayendo con eso cuando sentí su llamado lord Doll.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste mi querida nightmare?

-Lo que haría usted… le atravesé con un cristal que vi cuando menos se lo esperaba. -Dijo fríamente Daybreaker sacando el susodicho cristal, lamiéndole la aun sangre fresca. -Después en su agonía viendo sus ojos tristes y decepcionados le quite la magia que por derecho es mía, fue taaan tierno ver su cara de desesperación en su último aliento, ¡es más porque no lo veo de nuevo junto con usted señor! -Entonces Daybreaker muestra con su cuerno la imagen de Celestia tirada en un charco de su propia sangre en el páramo, notando su rostro triste y desesperando. -¡Nunca me voy a cansar de ver esto, si pudiera conseguiría al mejor pintor de Equestria para que inmortalizara esto en un vitral!

-¡Excelente Daybreaker, sacaste ventaja del sentimentalismo de los ponys, esto confirma mis palabras pasadas! -Dijo Doll aplaudiendo como si hubiera escuchado un gran concierto, Daybreaker agradeció inclinándose ante su público. -¡Con nosotros dos es más que suficiente para encargarnos de los elementos! Pero no hay que tomarlos a la ligera, ese fue el error de todos incluyéndonos, debemos separarlos para que no se apoyen mutuamente.

-¡Pero debemos enfrentarlos por los dos flancos mi señor, no estamos en la mejor posición ahora, la maldita de Twilight junto con el deforme y la presuntuosa ya están con los mocosos mugrosos, una terrestre inferior que roba la magia que solo los elegidos deben usar, el insecto traidor que seguramente ya debe tener un veneno como el que le aplico a la ker salvaje, la alicornio que no descansara hasta verlo muerto sin importar el costo, igual que esa banshee, la cual no es como yo, sus dos lados lo quieren ver arder y el capitancito pesar de ser un miserable gusano que no ha madurado, es un gusano muy peligroso, a pesar de no ser muy fuerte si tiene la mínima oportunidad nos exterminaría aunque se lleve su vida en el intento, y por el otro lado esta esa hija de perra de Fluttershy, que desde que regreso quiere tomar su sangre, ese dragón quiere tostarlo, la altanera no le importaría ensuciarse con nuestra sangre, y esa Pie… puede hacernos algo que no se podría poner en una película clasificación "D"…

-¡Si, si, entiendo tu punto! -Señalo Doll traumado por los comentarios de Daybreaker. -¡¿Y entonces que recomiendas súcubo?! ¡Estamos en medio de esos ponys, aunque hagamos una retirada estratégica esas bestias son tercas, nos seguirían si o si, y yo no voy a huir, ya estoy cerca de mi… nuestros objetivos, ya no quiero retrasos, vamos a ganar tiempo con los drones para que podamos prepararnos y rematarlos!

-Concuerdo con usted mi señor, pero podemos mejorar esto. -Dijo maquiavélicamente Daybreaker. -¿Qué le parece que le mandemos a los elementos a todos los drones?

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó Doll al escuchar a la yegua oscura. -¡Ya no se puede, la maldita de Bell destruyo mi fabrica, y no es tan fácil arreglarla y echarla a andar, no puedo desperdiciar mi poder en eso, todavía tengo que recolectar… algo que no te importa!

-Ya veo mi señor, pero no refería a eso. -Señalo Daybreaker sonriendo mostrando sus dientes. -¡Hay que mandarles a los drones que iban a ser para su invasión!

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

-¡Es lo más lógico, que cientos de millares de drones los ataquen, ni siendo los elementos legendarios podrán contra todos, ya cuando sean exterminados nosotros podremos ir a Equestria y hacer lo mismo, será más satisfactorio hacerlo en persona que lo hagan marionetas! ¡¿Qué le parece mi señor, no es una gran idea?!

-Ah ya entiendo. -Menciono Doll llevándose su garra al mentón. -¡Qué bien que lo entendió rápido mi señor, ahora solo debe cambiar los comandos para destruir a los elementos!

-Claro que voy a cambiar los comandos, pero deja te cuestiono algo antes mi "sierva"…

-¿Qué cosa amo?

-¿Qué tan pendejo piensas que soy… CELESTIA? -En ese momento las manos de Doll ardieron totalmente en negro, disparando grandes llamaradas, dándole de lleno a "Daybreaker", encendiéndose totalmente. -¡ERES UNA ZORRA ESTÚPIDA, SI FUERAS LA YEGUA QUE MEJORE NO HABRÍA DICHO QUE ENVIARA A LOS DRONES CONTRAS ESOS MALDITOS, YA QUE SABRÍA QUE LOS TERMINARÍAN EXTERMINANDO DE UN MODO U OTRO, Y LE HUBIERA ENCANTADO ENVIARLOS CONTRA PARÁSITOS PARA VERLOS ARDER!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS DOLL, ESA PEQUEÑA YA NO SE ATREVERÍA A ESA CRUELDAD, YA QUE SINTIÓ ESE MIEDO Y NO LE AGRADO, Y POR LO CONSIGUIENTE YA NO QUIERE PROVOCARLO! -Gritó desde el fuego sin escucharse herida una yegua, se abrió la llamarada mostrando a Celestia en su forma solar. -¡Fuiste listo al descubrirme miserable perro, pero eso no te ayudara, voy a impedir que envíes esas malditas aberraciones contra Equestria… no contra todo el mundo!

-¡Degenerada hija de abominación! ¡¿Cómo rayos pudieron tú y esa Sparkle lavarle el poco cerebro a Daybreaker, si se supone que solo tenía en este egoísmo y codicia?!

-¡Te equivocas, si tenía los sentimientos esos entonces es obvio que también tiene los sentimientos nobles antes de ser corruptos, tiene una alta autoestima y va ser una potranca ambiciosa, pero poniéndose metas reales sin pisotear a los demás, no permitiré que recorra el campo de espinos que yo recorrí a su edad!

-¡HABLAS COMO SI ESA ABERRANTE COSA DEL TÁRTARO FUERA TÚ HIJA, CUANDO EN REALIDAD ES… AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

-¡SI VUELVES A INSULTAR A MI NIÑA TE ARRANCO ESA LENGUA CON TUS PROPIOS DIENTES! -Dijo Celestia dándole un golpe a casco limpio a Doll, quien no lo vio ni venir, cuando se levantó con la firme intención de destazarla se paró al ver a la alicornio, su mirada de verdad lo helo, solo tenía un recuerdo del ver esa mirada una vez hace lunas, la mirada de la reina Faust cuando defendió a sus potrancas de un peligro. -¡Y SI LE INTENTAS HACER ALGO PEOR VAS A DESEAR MORIRTE CON LA PEOR AGONÍA QUE JAMÁS HAYAS IMAGINADO, YA QUE SE QUEDARA CORTO CON LO QUE YO VOY A HACERTE!

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS…?! ¡BUENO YA NO IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES DE ESA COSA, ME HICISTE UN FAVOR AL NO SE CÓMO LLEGAR AQUÍ PASANDO MIS DEFENSAS! ¡PERO SI ME ROBO TODA TU AURA LOGRARE MI OBJETIVO REAL! ¡Y COMO BONUS LE MOSTRARÉ TU CADÁVER SIN VIDA A TU "ALUMNA ESTRELLA" Y TU OTRA ARRIMADA MELENA DE TOCINETA TORTILLERA! -Entonces Doll saco sus hoces de su columna, afilándolas lo más posible. -¡Voy a quitarte una parte de tú cuerpo una por una, un ojo, una pata, un ala, bueno ya tienes la idea, para que cuando se los muestre a tus súbditos patéticos solo seas la mitad de perra que eres ahora! ¡¿Con que empiezo bruja?! ¡Tal vez con el cuerno como era la idea original!

-Has lo que quieras, a mí ni me interesa sucio parásito. –Mencionó Celestia apareciendo su espada de fuego, pero esta ardía con un arcoíris llameante a diferencia de la vez anterior. –¡Voy a detenerte, ya basta de que enlodes el legado de un buen chico, solo porque eres un desgraciado sociópata!

-¡Si hay alguien a la que debes reclamar me volví así eres tú bruja! -Dijo Doll tratando de jugar con la mente de Celestia de nuevo, pero vio que la alicornio ni siquiera le contesto. -¡Tratas de hacerte la fuerte! ¡¿No?! ¡Hazlo jodida mula, por mi parte será mejor, cuando te quite ese maldito orgullo y te retuerzas en tus propias viseras y sufrimiento será el mejor momento de mi vida, así Joan será vengada, tu sangre será su tributo final!

-¡Como ya te indiqué sordo de mierda, haz y di lo que quieras, a mí no me interesa! (¡Bien, ya distraje y lo alejé de ese maldito botón!) –Celestia sonrió un poco para sí misma al ver que logro engatusar a Dark Doll. –(Pero no tengo que confiarme, a pesar de que lo provoque podría tener un momento de iluminación y recordar lo que iba a hacer, y como es tan precavido capaz que al destruir ese botón se podrían activar los drones, la mejor jugada es pelear y acércame ahí discretamente para resguardarlo, y ganar tiempo, para que los elementos y mis otros amigos tengan oportunidad de llegar) ¡Bien ojete! ¡¿Estás preparado para luchar, o vas a hacer lo mismo de hace algunos días, enviar un títere para que no te joda?! ¡Vaya si es que eres una pobrecita gallina! ¡¿En qué lugar estas temblando agarrando tu mantita mariconcito?! ¡Deja te curo de tu cobardía con el beso de la muerte!

-¡TE PUEDO ASEGURAR BRUJA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES QUE YO SOY EL GRANDIOSO DARK DOLL, YA QUE NADIE MAS ME QUITARA EL GUSTO DE MATARTE COMO LA VÍBORA QUE ERES VENENOSA, SOLO YO SOY COBRARE JUSTICIA, SERÉ YO TU JURADO, JUEZ Y VERDUGO, NO UN DRON O UN CLON, SERÁS LA PRIMERA QUE DISFRUTE MI PODER MÁXIMO, SIENTE AFORTUNADA ARPÍA, COMO LO HARE RÁPIDO NO LO SENTIRÁS TANTO!

-Qué lástima que tengas un problema de… "Disfunción" cabrón inútil.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA, COMO TE ATREVES A MANIPULAR MIS PALABRAS ASÍ, POR ESO VOY A DARTE UN TRATAMIENTO PARA QUE EL TÁRTARO ME CONSIDERES ALGO PEOR DE LO HAY AHÍ!

-No es necesario… ¡YA QUE YO YA LO CONSIDERO DE ESE MODO BESTIA SIN ALMA! –Indicó lanzándose sobre Doll con su espada de fuego, el demonio se pudo cubrir con sus hoces haciéndolo retroceder, al final Doll pudo equiparar la fuerza de la alicornio pudiéndose detener. -¡Vamos infeliz! ¡¿Piensas que con esto me vas a detener?! ¡Pero yo no voy a permitirte cambiar como lo hicieron tus compañeros, prefiero quedarme con la duda que como te vez que darte una oportunidad de hacer una desgracia! –Entonces Celestia dispara de su cuerno una gran cantidad de magia a quemarropa, arrojándolo a Doll a varios metros de ella, el anabelchucky se levanta y noto que Celestia le iba a repetir el ataque. - ¡NO ESTARÉ A GUSTO HASTA QUE DEJES DE RESPIRAR MISERABLE MONSTRUO! –La princesa vuelve a disparar a Doll quien apenas esquiva el rayo, notando que si él seguía así no podría concentrarse para contraatacar o hacer otra cosa.

Mientras el grupo de Fluttershy llego a una gran compuerta de unos 10 metros de altura, la cual de inmediato trato de moverla a casco, no se movió ni un milímetro. –Debemos estar cerca donde esta Doll, o por lo menos donde tiene algo muy importante, no vi de este tipo de portón ni siquiera en las murallas del castillo cuando entramos.

-Y podría asegurar que esta cosa además de ser muy gruesa debe tener el blindaje que creo Doll, así que con magia no la podremos mover. –Dijo Rarity intentando escanear, pero como lo dijo, la magia reboto de esta. –Y no creo que podamos teletranspórtanos, la misma puerta interferiría y como no sabemos dónde llegaríamos, podría ser peligroso para nosotros, podríamos aparecer en medio de un objeto inanimado.

-Yo no quiero aparecer en medio de una pared, entonces la más recomendable es intentar abrir esta cosa solo con fuerza física. –Mencionó Pinkie golpeando la compuerta, se escuchaba el eco metálico de una manera que hacía pensar a uno que fácil era de un grosor extremo. –El problema está que no sabemos si es jalar o empujar, o incluso podría ser que sea como un puente levadizo, o como las puertas del metro.

-Debe ser como lo que dices Pink, no noto alguna clase de pernos para que abran de un lado u otro. –Dijo Spike, quien voló para revisar la compuerta hasta lo más alto. –Vamos a tener un problema esto cierra de abajo para arriba, además del peso de esta cosa vamos a tener que ir contra la gravedad.

-Y por lo que se nota esta cosa aún tiene más altura, la cual no se ve por el piso. –Dijo Fluttershy limpiando un poco con su casco lo que suponían la base del portón, notándose que la puerta continuaba hacia abajo. –Vamos a tener que empujar todo esto para arriba y que mismo mecanismo de esta no nos detenga. Y cuando haya un espacio suficiente cruzar rápidamente, yo no voy a dejar a nadie atrás.

-Eso va a ser muy difícil, como dijimos, esta cosa se ve que está muy pesada. –Dijo Pinkie golpeando la puerta, solo logro que temblara ella misma al regresársele el impacto. -¡CON UN… OYE DOLL! ¡¿QUÉ NO QUERÍAS QUE LLEGÁRAMOS CONTIGO PARA QUE NOS ELIMINARAS, ENTONCES PORQUE HENOS NO ABRES TU PUTO CLUB DE TOBI?!

-No creo que podamos provocarlo de nuevo Pinkie, ya tiene un buen rato que se calló. –Dijo Rarity dándole un masaje en los hombros a su amiga para calmarla. –Y se calló exactamente cuándo sentí que Sweetie brilló intensamente, (aunque fue de una manera rara, su oscuridad y su luz brillaron al mismo gran nivel, sin sobrepasar una a la otra) lo que le hizo en lugar de corromperla la fortaleció más, lo cual seguramente lo fastidió (me hubiera gusta ver la geta que puso) ahora debe estar ocupado con alguien que lo encontró, debemos aprovechar que ya no nos está vigilando para conseguir llegar hasta él y sorprenderlo.

-Y por eso debemos abrir esto como sea. –Dijo Fluttershy intentando poner su lanza y usarla como palanca. -¡Vamos a intentarlo con toda nuestra fuerzas amigos, desgraciadamente tendremos que usar toda nuestra fuerza en esto, espero que podamos recuperarnos rápido para poder ayudar a los demás!

-¡Ahora como me gustaría tener copias del estanque espejo! –Dijo Pinkie cuando todos trataron de mover la compuerta, sin ningún resultado. -¡Con una… pónganle más… empeño! –Señaló Pinkie transformándose, igual lo hicieron sus compañeros, incluso la terrestre uso sus globos mágicos, Rarity uso sus gemas para hacer una palanca más dura y larga, Fluttershy el conocimiento para levantar el sol que le enseño luna y Spike usando toda su fuerza, lo único que consiguieran es que la compuerta se levantara unos 50 centímetros. -¡POR TODOS LOS GRANEROS, PASTELES Y LAS MINAS DE EQUESTRIA, NO LO MOVIMOS CASI NADA, SI SEGUIMOS A ESTE PASO NOS VAMOS A MORIR DE CANSANCIO Y SOLO VA A PODER ENTRAR UNA RATA POR AHÍ!

-¡ME NIEGO A PENSAR ESTO, VAMOS A ENTRAR PORQUE VAMOS A ENTRAR, UNA SUCIA PUERTA NO ME VA DETENER, SI NO ME DETUVO CUANDO BUSCABA AGUA EN MI CASA! –Señalo Fluttershy a punto de usar toda su fuerza. -¡Voy a convertir mi magia en fuerza, para poder levantar esto, cuando haya espacio entren ustedes tres, yo buscare otro modo de alcanzarlos!

-¡No Fluttershy, si alguien se queda atrás voy a ser yo, son necesarios todos los elementos! –Dijo Spike. -¡Yo solo soy un dragón que haría mucha diferencia…!

-¡No digas eso Spikey Wikey, tu eres tan importante como todos nosotros, sin ti habría habido varias veces que no hubiéramos superado varios retos, sin ti quien sabe que hubiera pasado cuando Twilight enfrento las pesadillas de sombra o cuando fueron al otro reino por primera vez! –Indico Rarity tratando que sus gemas levantaran rápido la compuerta. -¡Pero en esta situación particular necesitamos todos los cascos… garras y pinzas posibles!

-¡Rarity tiene razón, esto es como una receta de pudin muy exacta, si nos hace falta algo el pastel quedara mal e incluso se podría desmoronar! -Dijo Pinkie tratando de utilizar su conocimiento de la granja de rocas para poder levantar un gran peso. -¡Mi pinkie-sentido ha estado algo raro desde que entramos a esta fortaleza, pero algo veo claro en este momento, que además de los elementos necesitamos a criaturas muy especiales, y sin duda eres uno de ellos Spike, tú eres tan importante como cualquiera de nosotros!

-¡A veces me gustaría seguir siendo el chiste del Patiño, para cuidarles los lomos! -Dijo Spike enterrando sus garras a la puerta lo más posible, de inmediato trato de usar toda fuerza para levantarla. -¡Entonces solo tenemos una opción, empujar esta cosa con todo lo que tenemos, vamos a concentrar toda nuestra fuerza en un solo movimiento!

-¡Eso va a gastar mucha de nuestra fuerza, pero creo que no hay de otra! -Mencionó Fluttershy dejando de empujar, entonces cambio a su máximo nivel. -¡Todos concéntrense, debemos sincronizarnos bien, sino nuestro esfuerzo será inútil, no dudaría que esto lo planeo Doll de este modo, gastar nuestro poder o no poder entrar, al demonio, tenemos que jugar esta última carta…!

-O podrían no hacerlo, y que otro más capacitado en vibraciones sea quien abra pasó.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! -Dijo Fluttershy, entonces ella y el resto se voltearon para ver quien hablo, entonces salieron de las sombras Cool Jazz y Dinky. -¡Ah, eres tú Jazz, bien con esto no desgastaremos tanto, van ustedes dos a tratar de evitar esto mientras que los demás la alzamos con fuerza física!

-Brillante plan, aunque yo sugiero hacer lo que yo tenía planeado al nada más sentir las vibraciones de la compuerta. -Comento el Corcel acercándose al portón, entonces realizo un escaneo del material. -Interesante. -Entonces Jazz toca la compuerta con su casco. -Es grueso este material, además es magitanio, revoto mi magia, pero eso fue suficiente para saber lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡¿Lo que tienes que hacer?! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir?!... Ay no. -Entonces Fluttershy hizo algo que tenía tiempo que varios debieron hacer hace mucho, no subestimar a Cool Jazz. -¡Todos cúbranse, y aléjense lo más equinamente posible de la compuerta!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -Dijo sorprendido Spike, cuando Fluttershy los cubrió a todos menos a Jazz con un campo de fuerza, retrocediendo lo más rápido que le daban sus alas. -¡¿FLUTTERSHY QUE DIANTRES ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¿A POCO VAS A DEJAR QUE JAZZ HAGA ESTO SOLO?!

-¡ASÍ ES, SI ALGUIEN PUEDE CRUZAR ESE OBSTÁCULO POR SI SOLO ES COOL JAZZ, SI PUDO DERROTAR A TYREK SOLO ESTO NO ES NADA PARA EL! -Indicó la yegua, entonces la alicornio mira al joven corcel, ambos se miraron muy serios, en ese momento Fluttershy puso su rostro gentil y amoroso. -Mira Jazz, de verdad me habría gustado conocerte de potro, y por qué no, que conocieras a Skydancer también de niña, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte puedo afirmarte esto, te pareces mucho a mí, ambos por nuestros problemas, los tuyos de sumisión y mi timidez no mostrábamos lo que de verdad podríamos lograr, ¡Pero ya te has superado mucho como yo lo he hecho, por eso voy a darte lo que no me dieron en su momento, yo creo totalmente en tu fuerza, del mismo modo de que Skyli cree en ti!

-Que me digas eso es muy importante para mí Fluttershy. -Dijo Jazz girándose de nuevo, se transformó y empezó a concentrarse. –Te digo que te alejes lo más posible junto con los demás, recomiendo ese salón que está a unos 50 metros, pónganse en la esquina más recóndita y cúbranse las orejas lo mejor posible, ya que esto no va a ser nada armonioso.

-¡De acuerdo, pero no te sobrepases Jazz!

-Y lo dice la yegua callada, que lastimó a sus conocidos para tender una trampa a un desgraciado, en la que no cayo. -Se dijo así mismo el corcel, mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. -¡MUY BIEN, AHÍ VA! -En ese instante Jazz cambia a su modo arcoíris y concentra su magia en su cuerno. -¡No puedo despreciar el tiempo, tengo que traspasar esto de un solo tiro! -El unicornio dispara su onda sónica, escuchándose el terrible ruido en muchos kilómetros a la redonda y haciendo vibrar lo que queda del castillo de nuevo, derribando a sus compañeros y enemigos por igual, después de unos segundo se seguía oyendo un zumbido muy desagradable, pero la compuerta ya tenía un gran boquete en ella, y estaba ya completamente dañada, las cuarteaduras llegaban hasta los puntos más alejados de esta, y muy probablemente esta pasaban por todo lo ancho de esta, Jazz hizo una explosión sónica para quitarse el escombro que le cayó encima de su escudo. -¡Eso fue intenso, usare ese volumen cuando me presente en la sala de conciertos de Canterlot, amigos ya podemos pasar! ¡¿Que no oyeron?! ¡YA PODEMOS AVANZAR!

-¡TODAVÍA NOS PREGUNTAS QUE SI NO TE OÍMOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN TU PALABRAS Y EN TUS ACTOS CHICO LISTO?! -Respondió sarcásticamente Fluttershy apareciendo al lado de Jazz junto con los demás, quienes se veían muy afectados después del "concierto" del jazzista, todos parecían estar mareados y con las melenas desarregladas, incluso las espinas de Spike se notaban todas torcidas. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE PASARAS, PERO ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACES, AUN ESTANDO LEJOS CASI NOS ROMPES LOS TÍMPANOS, CHINGADO OJETE!

-¡Pues quien te entiende mujer, primero me dices que lo haga con toda mi fuerza y posteriormente me reclamas eso, decídete, ruego que a Skydancer y a la pequeña dama no se les peguen esas mañas!

-Fluttershy estoy segura que Jazz siguió tu recomendación de no pasarse al píe de la letra. –Indicó Rarity sobándose las ojeras. –Si se hubiera pasado ni siquiera habría un portón, habría un gran cráter y todo zumbaría peor… si hubiéramos conservado la audición, lo que pasa es que estas tan nerviosa que a la primera provocación estallas, no como antes que te guardabas todo para no molestar a nadie, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tú estuvieras en el lugar de nuestro joven amigo?

-Lo mismo… -Respondió la alicornio acomodándose el cabello. –Disculpa Jazz, yo sé que tomaste las precauciones debidas, pero como dijo Rarity, saque un poco de mi preocupación al reclamarte sin tener derecho, descuida ya no volverá a pasar, solo lo hare cuando de verdad sea lógico y necesario hacerlo.

-Que gran consuelo es eso. –Menciono Jazz girando los ojos, Fluttershy ya no reclamo ese gesto. –Mejor dejemos de perder tiempo con pleitos absurdos, debemos llegar a donde están los demás.

-Tienen razón, tratemos de avanzar rápido, pero sin dejar de estar pendientes. –Señaló Pinkie entrando al agujero, seguido por el resto. –Por cierto Jazz, has madurado mucho, si una cosa de todo lo que te ha pasado hoy te hubiera ocurrido cuando empezó todo esto… mínimo te desmayas o inclusive te hubieras infartado.

-No sé qué me espanta más, si tú sepas todo lo que nos pasó a Dinky y a mí… o que yo ya no sorprenderme que tú lo sepas. –Insinuó el unicornio suspirando. –Y me temó que todavía nos faltan sorpresas peores Pinkie.

-Cómo me gustaría que te equivocaras en eso. –Se dijo a si misma Pinkie preocupada, después siguió hablando a un tono normal. -Pero me da la impresión que ustedes no han enfrentado a un enemigo realmente.

-Eso no ha sido por gusto o cobardía Pinkie. –Se apresuró a contestar Dinky. –La princesa Twilight nos ordenó irnos cuando apareció Tyrek, hubiera preferido quedarme ahí, pero me indicó que teníamos que encontrar y curar a Sweetie, pero no pudimos hallarla en ningún lugar en por donde cabalgamos…

-Ya no te inquietes Dinky, ya siento que mi hermana está bien, aunque su aura… la siento diferente, pero no de una manera tan mala.

-Yo también lo siento Rarity, creo que la ayuda que requiere Sweet ya no es la mía, sino la tuya y la de los alicornios, después llegamos a hasta prácticamente el fondo de este sitio con todos los derrumbes, donde encontramos una cámara de conservación…

-¿Cámara de conservación? ¡¿Qué descubrieron un depósito de cadáveres o donde guardan piezas de carne?! ¿No vieron una costillita que pudieran haberme traído?

-Al principio si pensamos que era lo primero Spike, ¡y definitivamente no era para nada lo segundo, aunque los anabelchucky fueran omnívoros no creo que algo como eso se hubiera conservado tanto, no estamos en el ártico! -Dinky empezó a explicar al grupo lo que hallaron en la segunda cámara, al escucharlo Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity e incluso Pinkie se frenaron tropezándose entre sí. -¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Hasta parece que se las menté de la peor manera posible!

-¡Es que Dinky querida… eso que ustedes dicen es muy increíble! -Dijo Rarity recuperándose primero. -¡Pero si lo que dicen es cierto…!

-Claro que es la verdad Rarity, tú sabes que yo tendría algunos problemas por no ser así, por mi segundo elemento.

-¡Entonces no hay duda de que es cierto! –Señalo Rarity llevándose su casco a la testa. -¡¿Entonces porque no se quedaron con ellos, o intentar liberarlos para que se fueran de aquí?!

-Es que… no sabemos el procedimiento para hacer eso lady Rarity… y no quiero arriesgarme a equivocarme y que terminen como los primeros que vimos. –Respondió Dinky abatida por la situación. –Además si tuviéramos suerte de sacarlos de ese estado su estado físico debe ser de debilidad, realmente saldrían de un coma, con músculos atrofiados, no podrían moverse en el peor de los casos, lo recomendable en mi experiencia es no moverlos a un ambiente estresante, y todo este sitio lo es, van a ver su mundo en ruinas y decadencia, y si él averigua que ellos… cómo esta tan corrompido en lugar de detenerse los trataría de volver cómo es él.

-¡¿Entonces que, solo los dejamos ahí?!

-No Spike, los cuidamos como las víctimas que son, pero los elementos que quedan serán necesarios en la confrontación final, y yo tengo que curarlos lo mejor que se pueda en esa lucha, aunque exponga mi vida, Jazz me comprendió de mala gana y gracias a eso logramos que Sunset Shimmer junto con sus amigas sirenas fueran a cuidar ese lugar, que cuando se rompa el hechizo de bloqueo de la teletransportaciones se vayan lo más lejos posible de aquí, aunque los elementos y los demás fallemos les dará tiempo para sacarlos de ese estado, aún hay ponys muy dotados que podrán defender Equestria si ustedes llegaran, Faust no lo quiera nunca, a faltar.

-Dinky… -Fluttershy se sorprendió de la gran dedicación, razonamiento e inteligencia de la joven galena. – Sabes pequeña, no solo me recuerdas a tu mami por lo comprometida que eres, me recuerdas mucho… a Starlight.

-¿Por ser una cabrona, con delirios de dictadora? -Pregunto Jazz, entonces todos lo vieron con ganas de hacerle algo muy desagradable. -¡Por favor, cómo si a ninguno de ustedes lo hubiera pensado al mismo tiempo que yo, inclusive a Dinky!

-En parte Jazz… -Mencionó Fluttershy algo sonrojada. -Pero en otra parte es… Starlight sin ser un elemento desde que nos volvimos amigas siempre nos apoyó y ayudo, incluso cuando nosotras tres, Twi, Rarity y yo nos fuimos ella continuo con su destacable labor, tomando el liderato cuando era necesario, como lo hiciste tú hace unos momentos, podría decir que tú eres la "Starlight" de los jóvenes elementos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo… no lo había pensado así! -Dijo Dinky muy avergonzada. -¡Yo solo soy un medicó, tan solo ayude en ese torneo cómo lo estoy haciendo ahora!

-Exacto, sin ti todavía varios estaríamos varios en cama en el mejor de los casos. -Señalo Spike comprendiendo los comentarios de Fluttershy. -Así como Starlight ayuda con lo mejor que puede dar lo haces igual tú, parece ser que no es la gran cosa, pero si hubiéramos tenido alguna de ustedes como apoyo ese día hace 10 años, ahora estaríamos en casa ya que Doll estaría detenido, nos faltó su factor extra.

-No creí… que me consideran tan importante. -Dijo Dinky muy sonrojada. -No sé... si pueda con este tipo de presión…

-Por favor Dinky, si la habías manejado antes de que te dijéramos eso, ¿Por qué nuestras palabras de elogio debían cambiar eso? -Indicó Jazz, notando Dinky que era cierto, ella a pesar de todo soporto muy bien eso sin palabras de aliento, ¿Por qué debía ser diferente ahora? Entonces la unicornio sonríe tímidamente. -Amigos… de verdad no tengo palabras… ¡Yo… voy a tratar de llegar al nivel que piensa en el que estoy, ya todavía me falta mucho para acercarme a este!

-(Tal como lo dice Starlight) La verdad no estás tan lejos hija. -Mencionó Fluttershy cuando ya estaban a punto de cruzar la gran compuerta, deteniéndose antes de salir. -Ya llegamos a lo que estoy segura es la antesala de donde esta atrincherado Doll, Jazz trata de usar tu poder de sonido para saber que hay adentro, está muy oscuro, incluso si cambiara a Flutterbat se me dificultaría ver.

-Permítanme finas yeguas y acompañante. -Entonces el joven corcel hace brillar y vibrar su cuerno mágica y sónicamente, después de unos segundos apaga su poder. -Pues… estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta Fluttershy, y la verdad no te sorprenderías nada.

-Yo pude decirte lo mismo Flutters. -Indicó Pinkie mientras temblaba como si estuviera encima de una bocina. -Creo que todos nosotros esperamos esto, lo sorprendente seria lo que deseábamos, que estuviera vacío ese lugar.

-Ya me lo temía, solo fue confirmación de las sospechas de todos. -Dijo suspirando Fluttershy, entonces se transforma con su poder arcoíris, volteo a ver a los demás tomando su porte de reina amazona. -¡Escuchen este es el penúltimo tramo, seguro esto lo dejó ese idiota para debilitarnos, pero no importa, cuando nos reunamos con los demás nuestra fuerza se multiplicará más, ahora vamos con ellos, en nombre de Apple Jack y que esta y Faust nos guíen y cuiden!

-¡Por Apple Jack! -Dijeron todos, los que podían transformarse lo hicieron y Dinky se cubrió con un escudo y saco sus bisturís para usarlos como armas blancas, entonces el grupo salto hacia la oscuridad brillando intensamente, desde las sombras se encendieron varios ojos rojos de diferentes tamaños, un gran enjambre de drones los aguardaba.

-Muy bien queridita Celestia, ¿por dónde empiezo a destazarte? -Indico Doll moviendo ágilmente sus hoces entre sus dos garras, sería un buen espectáculo si no fuera la habilidad de un loco asesino nato. -¡Esta vez nada te va a salvar puta jaca, voy a desollarte para hacerme varios cinturones y zapatos, y después te voy a cortar cada vena que tienes en tu cuerpo para que desangres por todas estas, pero no permitiré que mueras, no, primero te voy a mostrar los cadáveres de todos tus sucias ratas que son tus súbditos, rematando con los cuerpos ultrajados de tus estúpidas alumnas y la bastarda de tu hermana, pero primero les voy a quitar sus poderes, y con estos si te voy a hacer una mancha en el piso!

-Hablas demasiado Doll. -Indicó Celestia acercándose a Doll sin ningún recelo. -Los grandes seres demuestran su fuerza con hechos, no como tú que hablas y hablas, eso demuestra que eres como la mayoría de los cobardes, haciendo intrigas en lugar de pelear de frente, tan es así que enviaste a tus heraldos para que te limpiaran el camino, ya que cuando te enfrentaste directamente a alguien fuiste desterrado… dos veces.

-¡Fui desterrado porque no esperaba ese movimiento bruja! -Gimió Doll al escuchar el tono burlón de Celestia. -¡Pero yo aprendo de mis errores, ahora ya se pasar entre dimensiones, por eso cuando te extermine voy a exterminar a todas tus versiones de ti del multiverso, solo porque no soporto verte de ninguna manera, volviendo todos esos lugares mundos muertos y desolados!

-¡Definitivamente estas todo tocado imbécil, solo un… alguien que no piensa bien quiere que todos lo demás sean más infelices para sentirse mejor, pero eso no te lo voy a permitir, ya has llevado el legado de tú raza a lo más bajo, ya basta de ultrajes absurdos, no dejare que en lugar de que los recuerden como los grandes artesanos que eran sean recordados por que uno de ellos (supuestamente) sea el mayor genocida psicópata de toda esta realidad!

-¡ERROR, PARA SER RECORDADO TIENE QUE QUEDAR ALGUIEN, NO QUE YO VOY A EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS, PARA REINICIAR TODO A MI HERMOSA Y FABULOSA IMAGEN! -Respondió arrojándose sobre Celestia, empezando a lanzar cortes con sus hoces rápidamente, dejando estelas de magia oscura en el aire, la princesa Celestia tenía que concentrarse en sus defensas. -¡USARE SUS CADÁVERES PARA CREAR A DRONES SIN VOLUNTAD, QUE ME SERVIRÁN AUN MAS ALLÁ DEL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS, ESPERO QUE ALGO DE SUS ALMAS QUEDEN EN ELLOS, PARA TORTURARLOS PEOR QUE SI SE FUERAN AL ULTIMO CIRCULO DEL TÁRTARO! -Dijo Doll poniendo en su espantoso rostro una mueca que le helaría los huesos y el alma a cualquiera, pero la princesa después de poner un rostro espantada, recobro su cara de autoconfianza. -¡¿QUÉ PERRA, QUE VER DIRECTAMENTE A LA PARCA TE PUDRIÓ LA POCA MASA CEREBRAL QUE TENIAS?!

-Nop, al que se le pudrió el cerebro fue a ti. -Dijo Celestia confiada, entonces hace un movimiento rápido con su espada de fuego, con el cual detuvo el ataque rabioso de Doll, ahora era ella quien al hacer sus cortes dejaban estelas de prácticamente de estrellas fugaces cruzando el firmamento. -¡¿PERO QUE MADRES…?! -Doll no creía que ahora él estaba a la defensiva sin poder por lo menos intentar un contraataque. -¡NO ES CREÍBLE QUE UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA SEPA USAR UNA ESPADA ASÍ, SI POR MANDABA A SUS SÚBDITOS A HACER SUS DEBERES!

-¡No confundas las cosas Doll, si mando a alguien más a enfrentar a seres oscuros no era porque yo quería permanecer segura, era porque al pony que mandaba era el pony necesario para hacerlo! -Respondió la princesa mientras le rompía la defensa a Dark Doll, entonces con su espada lo levanto al aire, quitándole una de sus hoces, Celestia voló encendiendo sus alas para volar más rápido, realizo con su cuerno un ataque de fuego mágico que pega al demonio, cuando lo golpeó la princesa ataca con su espada de nuevo, provocando una explosión, haciendo que Doll fuera en caída libre, este abrió sus alas para detenerse. -¡Eres una desgraciada de…! ¡¿AHORA QUE MADRES ESTAS HACIENDO?! -Doll sintió que una gran fuerza estaba empujándolo hacia abajo. -¡¿Qué ocurre Dark Doll, sientes una pequeña presión, como si un gran objeto celestial te empujara hacia abajo?! -Señalo la princesa mientras que su cuerno brillaba a toda intensidad, pero sin parecer que hiciera algo. -¡Ahora no podrás vencerme monstruo, ya que ahora estoy usando lo mejor que me enseñaron mis nobles mentores!

-¡DESGRACIADA HIJA DE PERRA Y DE BASTARDO DE SATANÁS, ESTAS HACIENDO LA MAGIA CON LA QUE ELEVAS EL SOL, PERO APLICÁNDOMELA A MI!

-¡Y POR HABLAR TAN ESPANTOSAMENTE DE MIS NOBLES PADRES VOY A HACERLO CON MAS FUERZA! -Señaló Celestia mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente con una gran llamarada. -¡La verdad jamás se me ocurrió usar mi especialidad contra un ser vivo, pero tú nos obligas a que hagamos cosas extremas, pero ya no te lo voy a permitir, ya no dejare que los elementos tomen decisiones imposibles, por eso yo lo voy a hacer, si alguien pagara por irse a lo más extremo seré yo, y por cuidar a mis súbditos… NO, A MIS HIJOS CON MUCHO GUSTO ACEPTO EL PEOR CASTIGO QUE PUEDA HABER!

-¡SOLO UNA ESTÚPIDA COMO TÚ PIENSA QUE LAS MISERABLES ALIMAÑAS QUE TIENE BAJO SU PATÉTICO MANDO SON SUS HIJOS! -Gruñó Dark intentando usar todo su poder para hacer frente la gran presión de Celestia, pero apenas pudo detenerse, si intentaba otra cosa en la fracción de segundo en el que no harías nada la fuerza de la princesa lo aplastaría de facto. -¡LAS SABANDIJAS INFERIORES SOLO SIRVEN PARA NUESTRO PROPIO BENEFICIO PERSONAL, PERO TÚ SOBERANA PENDEJA DEJASTE DE CREERLO, SI TE HUBIERAS COMPORTADO COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO CON TODOS LOS INSECTOS IMBÉCILES NUNCA HABRÍAS TENIDO LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVISTE, YA QUE SOLO A TUS ENEMIGOS LOS HUBIERAS MATADO, ENTONCES AL FIN AL SOLO HABRÍAMOS QUEDADO TÚ Y YO, PARA DEFINIR AL SER SUPERIOR, PERO TÚ RECHAZASTE TU GRANDIOSO DESTINO! –Al terminar de hablar Doll Celestia se río como si hubiera troleado a alguien, enardeciendo al anabelchucky aún más de ser mental y físicamente posible. -¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE CAUSA GRACIA, MALDITA VACA MAL PARIDA DEL HADES?!

-¡Me causa gracia de que seas un total desquiciado, y que tus pretextos para vengarte te valgan madres! -Mencionó Celestia sintiendo increíblemente algo de lástima por Doll. -¡Si alguien de este lugar hubiera podido sobrevivir en ligar de ayudarlo, como lo hubiera hecho seguramente el joven alquimista tú los hubieras convertidos en monstruos, como lo hizo esa Umbrum con sus pueblo!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE, RAMERA DE CANCERBERO?! ¡Eso sería una evolución. De seres inútiles a perfectas máquinas de guerra, sirviendo a un ser superior, A MI!

-¡Y CON ESA RESPUESTA SE ME QUITA LA DUDA, TU NO MERECES NINGUNA PIEDAD Y CORTESÍA, COMO LO INDICO MI AMIGO! -Respondió la princesa, confundiendo a Doll por el tono y las palabras, entonces Celestia suspiro y de golpe aumento su poder, quedando claro que no lograba su máximo anteriormente. -¡TENIA ALGUNA DUDA, SI PODÍAS SER COMO ESA PEQUEÑA, PERO TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS ME DEMUESTRAN QUE NO, TU SOLO ERES MALDAD COMO TYREK, RABIA Y ESA KER, ASÍ QUE NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA EN COMPORTARME COMO MI HERMANA, VELVET, PAPER O FLUTTERSHY, NO ME VOY A ARREPENTIR CUANDO TE ELIMINE DEMONIO!

-¡¿AMIGO, DE QUIEN ME ESTAS HABLANDO YEGUA DEL ESTIGIA?! -Doll trataba de comprender cuan sintió que la presión de la magia de la alicornio aumento fácil unas seis veces. -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿DE DONDE SACAS TANTA MAGIA BURRA?! ¡NO TENIAS ANTES ESTE PODER!

-¡EN ALGO TENIA RAZÓN DAYBREAKER, EN EL FONDO SABIA LO PODEROSA QUE PODÍA LLEGAR A SER! -Entonces Celestia presiono un poco su casco derecho delantero en el suelo, cuarteándolo en todo el salón. -¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE MI PROBLEMA, YA QUE A VECES SIENTO QUE VIVO EN UN MUNDO HECHO DE CARTULINA, MUY INFLAMABLE, QUE CON CUALQUIER PEQUEÑO ENOJO PUEDO VOLVER UN MAR DE LLAMAS A INOCENTES, PERO TU PRESUMES QUE ERES MUY RESISTENTE! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ GRANDOTE?! -En ese instante Celestia vuelve a aumentar su aura aún más. -¡ESTO ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ÚNICA EN LA VIDA EN QUE PUEDA UTILIZAR TODA MI FUERZA SIN PREOCUPARME EN DAÑOS COLATERALES, GRACIAS A TU MALDITO BUNKER NINGUNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS SERA DAÑADO, ES HORA DE DEMOSTRARTE LO FUERTE QUE EN REALIDAD SOY!

-¡NO ME SIGAS INCITANDO BRUJA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES, YA QUE DE SEGUIR CON ESTO LOGRARAS….!

-¡¿NO QUE QUERÍAS QUE USARA TODA MI FUERZA DOLL?! ¡PUES NI MODO, SE TE CUMPLIÓ TU DESEO BASTARDO, RESÍGNATE Y ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! -Al terminar su frase la energía invisible de Celestia se encendió como un pequeño sol, brillando como este y con la misma temperatura y peso, empezando a absorber dentro de esta a Doll, quien se notaba en el rostro y mirada muy rabiosa. -¡ERES UNA MULA TARADA CELESTIA, SI SIGUES HACIENDO ESTO TE PROMETO QUE NO SABRÁS LO QUE TE OCURRIRÁ CUANDO CORTE TU CUERPO Y ESPÍRITU EN MILLARES DE PEDAZOS!

-¡PUES SI TUS ÁTOMOS SON CAPACES DE ESO DESPUÉS DE ESTO PUEDES INTENTARLO, ESPERO QUE TU CASTIGO SEA ACORDE A TUS INNUMERABLES CRÍMENES, HASTA NUNCA DESGRACIADA BESTIA! – Entonces la princesa hace explotar todo esa energía, fue como si un sol explotara con todo su poder en pocos segundos. -¡YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAARGGGGGHHHHH! -Aulló completamente descompuesto Dark Doll, mientras se desvanecía lentamente dentro de ese poder calórico, después de esa explosión ocurrió otra de mayor intensidad, llevándose todo a su paso, menos el tablero de control, ya que estaba protegido con un hechizo de escudo muy avanzado y reforzado con magitanio, se fue bajando el resplandor notándose poco a poco a Celestia, quien no recibió ningún tipo de daño, a pesar de que no uso algún hechizo de defensa. -Madre, maestros… discúlpenme por llegar al principio del nivel que querían que evitara. -Se dijo a si misma Celestia soltando algunas lágrimas, abrió los ojos y reviso rápidamente el sitio y los daños. -Ese cretino protegió muy bien sus aparatos del demonio, que pena que no hizo lo mismo para su propia persona. -Dijo Celestia con una gran mueca de burlo, pero al terminar su última risita puso un rostro de arrepentimiento. -No sé de qué me burlo… a pesar de que esa... cosa hizo sufrir a quien sabe a cuantos… no debo alegrarme por su muerte… aunque se lo mereciera. -Entonces Celestia tomo algo de aire y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. -Bien, ahora que ya pude resolver este asunto pendiente de mi juventud puedo intentar solucionar lo que ocasiono, debo decirle a los demás que tenemos que deshacernos de las aberraciones que creo Dark Doll, para poder eliminar esa amenaza y poder llevarnos a… -Entonces al estar trotando para salir del lugar algo la agarro de la pata trasera derecha. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?! -Se preguntó la princesa mientras se giraba para ver que la detenía, al verlo se puso totalmente cadavérica, lo que la tomaba era una de las garras de Doll. -¡IMPOSIBLE, DEBISTE VOLVERTE CENIZAS CON ESO, MAGITANIO O NO! ¡¿CÓMO CORRALES LO LOGRASTE?!

-¡HIJA DE PERRA, DE VERDAD CASI NO LA CUENTO, NUNCA HABÍA SENTIDO TANTO DOLOR COMO HACE UNOS INSTANTES! -Señaló Dark Doll saliendo de entre los escombros quemados, viéndose todo golpeado y quemado. -¡SÚCUBO PUTREFACTA, NO SE COMO PERO CADA SEGUNDO TE ODIO MAS, YA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME SIGAS JODIENDO SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA!

-¡LADRAS MUCHO PARA SER UN MÍSERO PERRO MORIBUNDO! -Relinchó Celestia recobrando rápido su espíritu de lucha, encendió de nuevo su fuego en su pata, con lo cual Doll instintivamente la suelta. -¡DEBISTE HABERTE QUEDADO ENTRE LAS CENIZAS, YA NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ME PUEDAS VENCER CABRÓN, SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO TÚ MISERABLE EXISTENCIA SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES AL LUGAR MAS SOLITARIO Y ÁRIDO DEL PLANETA!

-¡MALDICIÓN! -Gritó Doll golpeando el suelo cuarteándolo totalmente, (ya era hora que te dieras cuenta pendejo, ahora toma esta oportunidad y desaparece de mi vista) pensó Celestia un poco aliviada, cuando vio que Doll empezó a reírse totalmente fuera de sí. -(¡¿Ya termino de enloquecer este malnacido?!) ¡¿Qué te volviste sordo y se te secaron las neuronas?! ¡TÚ YA NO ESTAS A MI NIVEL, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE ESFUMES SINO QUIERES QUE…!

-Te concedo eso bruja, tu nivel supero al que tengo ahora. -Mencionó Doll sacudiéndose un poco de mugre, esos gestos hicieron que Celestia sintiera un gran escalofrió pasando por su lomo. -Es muy posible que con el ritual lograras acceder a ese poder… ¡MUY BIEN PUTA PERRA, TU ME PROVOCASTE, PENSÉ QUE SOLO USARÍA ESTO CON TU MASCOTA PRINCESITA O CON LA DEPRAVADA DE LA MARCADA, PERO TÚ LOGRASTE QUE ME DECIDIERA A USARLO CONTIGO, AHORA SABORÉALAS EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ERA PARA ELLAS Y MIS ALIADOS, CONSIDÉRATE AFORTUNADA, SENTIRÁS LA FUERZA VERDADERA DEL GRANDIOSO DARK DOLL!

-¡MIERDA, ESTE VA A SACAR SU PODER OCULTO! –Exclamó Celestia al ver que Doll empezó a explotar su aura totalmente, a un nivel mayor del que había mostrado antes, la princesa sin dudar nada disparo una gran llamarada solar de su cuerno. -¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE CAMBIES DEMONIO DEL ABISMO, NO ME INTERESA SI ME TENGO QUE SACRIFICAR PARA LOGRARLO!

-¡LO SIENTO MULA SARNOSA, NO VAS A EVITAR QUE TE DE EL CASTIGO QUE HE QUERIDO APLICARTE DESDE HACE MUCHAS LUNAS, ES HORA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE SIENTAS EN TU CUERPO Y ESPÍRITU SEA DESESPERACIÓN Y MUCHO, MUCHO DOLOR, Y NI ESCAPANDO CON EL BESO DE LA MUERTE LO DEJARAS DE SENTIR, TAL COMO LE OCURRE A SONATA! –Gritó amenazadoramente Doll mientras su aura relampagueante cubría el sitio, rayos oscuros salían de la nada y caían en todo el lugar, la respuesta de Celestia fue aumentar su rayo de magia y dirigirla directamente sobre el pecho de Doll, pero la magia de la alicornio fue desviada por EL gran poder oscuro del anabelchucky. -¡NO, NO, NO, NO, SI CON MENOS HACE UNOS INSTANTES CASI DE PULVERIZÓ! –Se quejó la princesa ya a punto de disparar su magia como si fuera un arma automática, pero noto que sería desperdiciar su resistencia física. -¡No Celestia, si sigues así solo te agotaras, además es muy probable que todo el daño que recibió antes se le cure… bien, si quiere mostrarme su ultimo nivel que lo haga, yo igual no me voy a rendir, ya no me esconderé detrás de alguien, por mis padres juro que defenderé nuestro reino junto con los elementos como su igual!

-¡Y ESAS PINCHES PALABRAS VANAS YA HICIERON QUE TE CONDENARA AL EXTERMINIO CON UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE SUFRIMIENTO, BRUJA MALDITA! –En ese momento se vio que el cuerpo de Doll se empezó a cuartear y a quemar, sacando ondas de choque de su cuerpo, Celestia uso toda su fuerza física para mantenerse en lugar, entonces del anabelchucky salió una gran chispa oscura, mientras este gritaba aún más fuerte que cuando Celestia lo ataco, dejando un brillo oscuro relampagueante en ese sitio. -¡ES AHORA, SEGURAMENTE EN EL MOMENTO QUE TERMINE SU CAMBIO NO TENDRÁ ALGUNA GUARDIA! –Entonces Celestia usa su espada de fuego como lanza y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas, la espada como si fuera una aguja hipodérmica traspasa fácilmente la energía que antes reflejo la magia de la alicornio, yendo al pecho de Doll teniendo precisión milimétrica, la princesa ya sentía que esto podría acabar cuando el huma y las sombras fse empezaron a fusionar, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una versión de la garras de Doll de unos 3 metros, hecha totalmente de un metal negro, la garra pudo agarrar la espada deteniéndola antes de que llegar a su objetivo. -¡¿ESTE ES SU CAMBIO, SE HIZO GIGANTESCO DARK DOLL?! ¡PERO NO SIENTO ALGÚN CAMBIO EN EL AMBIENTE O PRESIÓN DEL LUGAR!

-No te vayas con la finta "de que es más grande es más fuerte" princesita, no soy como la finada lagartija, toma como ejemplo a ese Jazz, él se despachó al gran Tyrek siendo este una bestia enorme, mientras él es un pony bajito, estoy seguro que no lo quiso eliminar en ese momento por su simplona forma de pensar, complicándose su victoria innecesariamente. –Señalo Doll desde el humo, pero su voz se escuchaba diferente, más agradable y menos rasposa, como su voz antes de evento del fuego estelar, entonces se desvaneció el humo y la energía dejado ver al anabelchucky, ahora era igual a un ser del otro lado del espejo sin ninguna anormalidad, incluso entraría en los estándares de belleza de estos, ya no parecía tener partes metálicas en el cuerpo, de color gris pálido, estaba vestido con un traje del rey color negro con capa roja, notándose su relicario ahora de color dorado, perdió su sombrero dejando ver que tenía su rostro original, solo notándose una pequeña quemada en el pómulo izquierdo., entonces levantó sus manos y empezó a analizar sus cambios. –Interesante, así que esta es la forma perfeccionada de mi raza, es parecida si nos que igual a los de los gorilas a donde exiliaron a las sirenas, quien diría que será más "compatible" con Dusk, supongo que este cuerpo debe tener algunas ventajas evolutivas, no creo que el hechizo haya hecho perder ventajas al cambiar así…

-¡PUES COMPROBÉMOSLO! –Dijo Celestia disparando su magia, ya que noto que Doll al parecer perdió su metal en el cuerpo, cuando el rayo iba a chocar apareció la otra garra gigantesca, desviando su magia de nuevo. -¡¿Qué pajas… esas garras tienen mente propia?!

-De verdad eres muy poderosa como dices perra, incluso más, no lo haces tan mal… -Dijo Doll siguiendo revisando sus cambios, mientras que la garra que desvió la magia se movía desentumiéndose, la otra que agarro la espada se incendió totalmente derritiéndose, la espada vuelve con su dueña mientras aparecía otra garra de la nada, sustituyendo la destruida. –Si cualquiera de esos ataques me hubiese dado yo ya no estaría respirando. -En ese momento Doll empieza a hacer boxeo de sombra, cuando tiraba un golpe con sus brazos las garras se movían exactamente al mismo tiempo, después invoco un hechizo de rayos, el cual fue invocado en sus garras. -Excelente, estas garras son extensiones de mi grandioso poder, este sirve mejor como receptor del maná, haciendo que mi poder mágico sea usado sin desperdiciar nada, a diferencia de esa dragona de Solar que lo desperdiciaba mucho, y también a diferencia de ella pueden reaccionar para defenderme, como tú ya te habrás dado cuenta Celestia, acercarte a mi cuerpo verdadero será imposible para ti y tus vasallos, y no tengo tampoco la debilidad de que si dañan mi parte astral mi parte del cuerpo real también lo sentirá, se derritió una de mis garras con tu aguja y no recibí ni una quemadita, ¡AHORA SOY INVENCIBLE JAMELGA CON ALAS, YO YA SOY UN SER PERFECTO, SIÉNTANSE AFORTUNADOS, LO ULTIMO EN SU VIDA QUE VERÁN SERA EL BRILLO DE MI FANTÁSTICA PRESENCIA!

-Deja te digo esto narcisista de closet, puedes verte como el más bello ángel de cielo… si, sé que es el cielo, y por eso sé que el diablo era uno de los ángeles más hermosos, pero por dentro era como tú… ¡SE QUE TU ALMA SI ES QUE TIENES ES UNA DE LAS MAS HORRIPILANTES Y ASQUEROSAS DE CUALQUIER REALIDAD, VEAMOS SI ERES TAN INTOCABLE COMO DICES! -Entonces Celestia aumenta su aura de nuevo al máximo, ahora su melena y cola ondulaban como si fueran de un fuego multicolor, y su espada cambio para estar acorde con esa imagen de la princesa. -¡DESCUIDA MALDITO, TE VOY A DEJAR LA CARA COMO LA TENIAS ANTES, ASÍ CUANDO TE ENTERREMOS TODOS VEAN COMO ERES POR DENTRO, UN DESGRACIADO MONSTRUO!

-Así que sientes que estas a mi nivel para amenazarme de este modo, ¿no insecto? -Dijo Doll acomodándose la ropa, cuando se movió rápidamente a donde estaba Celestia, preparando un zarpazo. -¡VAS A SENTIR COMO SI ENTRARAS EN UN MOLINO DE CARNE, TE HARE CARNE POLACA Y SE LA HARE TRAGAR A TU HERMANA!

-¡ESO NO LO PODRÁS LOGRAR, YA QUE YO TE VOY A VOLVER UN PEDAZO DE CARBÓN ROÍDO! –Dijo Celestia disparando su rayo solar directamente sobre Doll, quien uso sus enormes garras como escudo. -¡NO IMPORTA QUE TUS GARRAS DETENGAN Y REPELAN EL RAYO, CALOR ES CALOR, Y VOY A DERRETIRTE CON ESTE MISERABLE, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO, Y NO VA A DISMINUIR LA TEMPERATURA, PUEDO CONSERVARLA AUNQUE SE ME GASTE TODA LA FUERZA DE ESE MODO!

-¡EN ESE CASO INTENTEMOS OTRA COSITA CELESTIA! -Mencionó Doll hizo que sus garras se juntaran. -¡Ahora veras que tu nivel no está ni siquiera cerca de rasguñarme fregada pendeja! -entonces hozo que las garras se comportaran como una gran sierra circular, cortando la magia de calor de Celestia, enviándola en todas direcciones, horrorizando a la alicornio, no se esperaba algo así. -¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE ESTE ATAQUE TIENE LA MISMA TEMPERATURA DEL SOL A SU MÁXIMO, DEBERÍA TUS GARRAS SER UN LIQUIDO, INCLUSO PODRÍA SER DE VAPOR DE METAL, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ!

-¡POBRE TARADA, LA MAGIA NO DEJA DE SER HACES DE LUZ, Y LA LUZ CON EL MATERIAL CORRECTO SE PUEDE REFLEJAR! -Explicó mientras seguía haciendo rodar su enorme sierra. -¡Y TAMBIÉN ES NECESARIO SABER DE ÁNGULOS DE REFRACCIÓN ARA QUE LA CONCENTRACIÓN DE CALOR SEA MÍNIMA, Y POR ESO NO SE DERRITA, LOS ATAQUES FÍSICOS DE LA MAGIA SERIAN MEJOR OPCIÓN, COMO LO NOTASTE LA PRIMERA VEZ, PERO DECIDISTE HACER OTRA COSA, NO LO PENSASTE BIEN BRUJA, Y ESE VA A SER TU ULTIMO ERROR! -Entonces Doll después de reflejar totalmente el rayo arroja sus garras sobre el suelo, yendo a gran velocidad hacia la princesa. -¡NO, NO VOY A SER CORTADA COMO SI FUERA UN TRONCO! -Grito Celestia teletransportándose de emergencia, apenas esquivando el golpe, reapareciendo detrás de Doll. -¡ADMITO QUE LA EXCRETE, PERO YO NO VUELVO A COMETER EL MISMO ERROR, SOLO USARE MI ESPADA CONTRA TI! -La princesa intento ataque usando el ataque que le enseñó Swordwing cuando era una potranca, pero Dark Doll se giró dando una patada. -¡TONTO, ESTAS MUY ALEJADO DE MÍ, LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARAS ES QUE TE AMPUTE LA PIERNA CON MI ESPADA Y QUE TE LA CAUTERICE CON FUEGO! -Cuando sentía su golpe seguro, aparece uno de los pies de navajas de Doll. -¡¿QUÉ HENOS, TAMBIÉN TIENE PIES COMO LAS GARRAS…. ARGH! -Antes que pudiera lograr su golpe Celestia fue pateada con la enorme garra trasera, siendo elevada por los aires, desde su lugar Doll continuo su combinación de golpes, intercalando patadas y puñetazos, para que después de 14 golpes la rematara formando sus manos otra vez la sierra, siendo azotada en el suelo provocando un cráter, Celestia se intentó reponer pero Doll uso uno de sus pies enormes para aprisionarla más. -¡¿No es fabuloso bruja?! ¡Tengo todas mis ventajas sin tener las debilidades de antes!

-Solo… eres un pobre idiota que se cree invencible. -Dijo con mucha dificultad pero muy segura Celestia, enojando a Doll ya que él esperaba a que la princesa sintiera una gran decepción y angustia, no eso. -Y si piensas que eliminándome vas a quebrar a estos valientes ponys estas como operado de tu medio cerebro, ya que a pesar de haber perdido a la noble Apple Jack y sentir un gran dolor, ellos siguieron de pie y la vista al frente, y por eso te puedo asegurar que tu plan apocalíptico será frenado a pesar de que me mates, ya que a diferencia tuya yo acepte que a pesar de tener el don de la juventud constante algún día me iré a dormir como mi madre, mi hermanita Luna ya supero todos sus conflictos, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como yo, pero si es muy lista, tenaz y que tiene el potencial de superarme si se lo propone, sé que con ella el reino estará en buenos cascos, ¡Pero esto no lo consideres una rendición pendejo, yo voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento para proteger a mi familia, y todavía no es el momento de eso!

-Pues espero que la puta de tu hermana sea una buena líder solitaria… en los próximos cinco minutos. -Entonces Doll saco de detrás de él botón que Celestia trataba de que no activara. -¡¿CREES QUE NO HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE TU SIMPLE PLAN, MULA SARNOSA?! ¡SOLO ME ESTABA HACIENDO "LA CELESTIA" PARA HACERLO EN LA MEJOR OCASIÓN, Y QUE MEJOR QUE ESTA, TU ESTANDO AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO, VAS A VER COMO MIS DRONES OMEGA COMPORTASE COMO PLAGA DE LANGOSTAS, SE COMERÁN A TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS Y LOS USARAN COMO MATERIA PRIMA PARA HACERME MAS SERVIDORES, Y SUS ALMAS ESTARÁN SUFRIENDO PARA ETERNAMENTE DENTRO DE ELLOS TODOS TUS SÚBDITOS Y ALIADOS!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO OJETE, TUS PROBLEMAS CONMIGO NO TIENES PORQUE DESQUITARTE CON MIS HIJOS, MALDITO BASTARDO DEL PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS!

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON UNA BAZOFIA REPUGNANTE DE BABA NEGRA, BRUJA RAMERA, YO SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE ESE TONTO, AHORA VOY A MANDAR A MIS DRONES PARA VERTE SUFRIR, Y PARA MEJORAR EL ACTO VOY A COBRARME EL CUERNO QUE ME DEBES DESDE HACE MAS DE 1000 AÑOS! -Entonces Doll puso el botón enfrente del rostro de Celestia. -¡Ve como tus pesadillas y mis sueños se vuelve realidad, me asegurare que escuches los gritos de dolor de expiración de tus ponys como yo escuche los gritos de… AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! -Dark Doll no pudo terminar su frase cuando se escuchó un corte de una espada pesada, su mano izquierda donde tenía el botón salió volando muy lejos de el, tirando el control más metros. -¡HIJOS DE SU PERRA Y PUTA MADRE! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A MUTILAR AL EXTRAORDINARIO DOLL?! ¡SOLO PORQUE ESTABA DISTRAÍDO REALIZARON ESTE IMPROBABLE ACTO! ¡EL CUAL EN SI ES INFRUCTUOSO! -Entonces a Doll le sale una nueva mano sin notarse esfuerzo de este. -¡PERO DE TODOS MODOS ESO NO SE COMO RAYOS ME DOLIÓ PEOR QUE LO QUE ME HIZO EL CAPITANCITO EN ESA RANCHERÍA DE TERCER MUNDO, AHORA DA LA CARA ALIMAÑA, PARA QUE PUEDA ARRANCÁRTELA Y ME HAGA UNA MASCARA DE ANTIFAZ CON ELLA!

-Si tú quieres. -Mencionó el agresor saliendo de las sombras, era el encapuchado que estuvo en el otro bunker. -¿Así que te regeneras más rápido que las solitarias? Bueno no podía esperar menos de un sucio parásito que absorbió mucho poder, ¿esto es lo que buscabas o estas guardo ese poder para algo más?

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU Y QUIEN TE CREES Y CON QUE DERECHO TIENES PARA HABLARME EN ESE TONITO?! ¡TE GANASTE QUE TE ENVIÉ AL MISMO TIEMPO AL TÁRTARO CON CELESTIA! -Amenazó Doll a la nueva retadora sin soltar de su pisotón a Celestia. -¡TE SUGIERO QUE TE SUICIDES MALDITA, YA QUE SI TE PONGO MIS GARRAS ENCIMA VAS A SER COMIDA DE HORMIGAS, TU NO TIENES LA CAPACIDAD DE ENFRENTARME A MI!

-Eso ya lo sé… -Dijo la retadora suspirando, pero su aura no se sentía derrotada, al contrario. -… Pero no estoy sola, tengo a dos amigos, que cuando nos juntemos seremos imparables, y tu dejaras de usar ese cuerpo, el cual ya debe descansar. -Dijo la de la capucha, estas palabras a pesar de no entenderlas Doll hicieron que se enfureciera al nivel de su furia que tenía en contra de Celestia.


	58. La Bella Durmiente

**Capítulo LVIII.**

 **La Bella Durmiente.**

 _Los jóvenes de la comitiva diplomática anabelchucky salían del castillo de las dos hermanas, después de exponer su caso de necesidad a la princesa Celestia y los consejeros reales. –Entonces quedamos de acuerdo Doll, tú que quedas aquí y nada más Starswirl y la princesa terminen y entreguen la pócima de inmediato sin importar la hora y el clima regresaras a casa, habrá vigías cerca y en el bosque Maze Green, para que te ayuden en el último tramo, así estaremos todos juntos para protegernos del evento del fuego estelar. –Señalo la joven Joan preparándose para su viaje de regreso, cuando vio que su compañero se veía muy tenso. -¿Qué ocurre Action? No te estreses, ya verás que no ocurrirá nada malo, los ponys nos ayudaran, tu eres muy capaz de realizar este encargo, no en balde eres la mejor promesa de alquimista no solo del reino, sino de todas estas tierras._

 _-Como me gustaría que se pudiera llevar esa pócima teletransportándola, pero la magia de esta interfiere con la magia de la poción, cambiando los efectos, de ese modo cualquiera solo estaría el tiempo necesario aquí… solo digo necedades, no se inquiete Lady Joan, llevare la pócima de una manera segura y rápida a la villa._

 _-Doll… parezco pero no soy una incauta simplona, sé que la "princesita noble" del sol es una desgraciada racista creída de mierda. –Señalo Joan sorprendiendo y porque no decirlo, espantando a Doll, jamás la había escuchado a la diplomática hablar con ese tono y usando ese lenguaje tan soez. –Ella es muy hipócrita y ni siquiera respeta a sus súbditos, si no me trata mal a mi es gracias a mi título, pero yo sé lo que es realmente, pero el chiste es que necesitamos su magia. –Entonces Joan toma de hombros a Doll. –Escucha, nadie, pero nadie que conozca del reino podría soportar estar con ella más de un día… que digo día, más de medio día, a excepción de un gran tipo… tú, tú tienes mucha paciencia, tu investigaciones llevan años y no pierdes tu entereza y las abandonas, yo sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado ya que esa ojete posiblemente te va humillar hasta hartarse, pero requerimos que la soportes hasta que te de la pócima, ya teniéndola en tus manos, después de agradecerle a Starswirl y a una distancia prudente dile a Celestia todo lo que se merece para que te desahogues, no antes, para que no haga algo malo con la poción._

 _-Pero Lady Joan… no sé si tenga tanta paciencia, ¿Por qué su hermana es tan joven? Las dos veces que la he visto ella no me trata bien pero tampoco mal, es muy introvertida, pero pienso que si nos ayudaría sin humillarnos._

 _-Yo lo sé, pero es una potra todavía, espero que Celestia no la maltrate tanto física o mentalmente, sino habrá problemas serios, pero regresando al tema yo no te pediría esto sino supiera que eres capaz de cumplir con esto amigo._

 _-Lo intentare Lady Joan, ya que tendré el apoyo de Starswirl, Sword y Equidna, pero mi temor es que si me tengo que quedar solo con ella…_

 _-Trata de no pensar en situaciones desagradables Doll, ya no te inquietes más de lo que estamos todos, además fue tu buena idea decir que Celestia podía usar esa magia dado que Faust no está. –Dijo Joan sonriéndole y moviendo un poco a su amigo. –Después de que todo esto pase voy a hacer que el Alto Mando te premie como se debe con más fondos para tus investigaciones, y además… -Entonces la chica le susurra algo al oído a Doll. -¿Qué te parece si salimos en una cita?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO LADY JOAN?!_

 _-Ya te dije que no soy ingenua, se lo que sientes desde hace un rato. -Respondió burlonamente Joan dándole un golpecito en la nariz a Doll, quien se sonrojó mucho con ese gesto. -La verdad… es que tú también me interesas… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la prueba a ver si las cosas salen bien?_

 _-Este… yo… cloro… quero decir claro… que me encantaría salir con usted Lady Joan…_

 _-Debemos hacer algo con tu timidez, pero lo resolveremos de a poco a poco, no de golpe, y no me digas "lady" ya que siento que ese título se lo dirían a alguien que abusa del poder y es exhibida, solo dime Joan, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, pero tú le haces demasiado caso al seguimiento de las etiquetas._

 _-Bueno… está bien Lady… quiero decir Joan, cuando pase el evento del Fuego Estelar… saldremos… ¿Qué le parece ir al jardín real para ver las figuras que hacen los jardineros? -Dijo Doll jugando con sus pulgares, Joan al verlo se sintió muy alegre. -Entonces así quedamos mi amigo, iremos a los jardines… y a comer a algún sitio, que no sea muy costoso ni ostentoso, incluso con un buen puesto de la calle me conformo, mientras sea agradable._

 _-¡Si eso es lo que quieres te aseguro que lo hare sea como sea! -Señalo Doll muy entusiasmado. -¡Que tengas un buen viaje Joan, que la próxima vez que no juntemos sea la mejor ocasión de todas!_

 _-Yo también deseo eso Action, quiero tener un buen rato contigo, nos vemos y que tengas suerte, y recuerda, no pierdas la tolerancia con esta sucia pendeja, recuerda lo importante de la misión, nos vemos en algunos días. -Se despidió la diplomática dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico que le agrada, quien suspiro mucho por eso. -Ya me voy pero todavía tengo que darte algo… -La doncella saco de su mochila un medallón de oro totalmente nuevo, poniéndoselo al chico en su cuello. -Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi gran aprecio por ti Action, me gustaría que siempre lo usaras, puedes poner adentro el retrato que más te guste._

 _-Joan… yo… no se… las palabras…_

 _-"Gracias" es más que suficiente amigo. -Dijo burlonamente Joan para ayudar a Doll con las palabras, la muchacha se vuelve a despedir ahora mandándole un beso al chico, este se despide con la mano, algo que algunos considerarían tierno y otros bobo, Doll después de esto saco una imagen de Joan que se hicieron en un paseo, y de inmediato la puso en el relicario, mientras que la joven se fue de ahí sintiéndose liviana como nube, esperando tener la cita de sus sueños en algunos días._

-Ni en mi peor pesadilla pensé… que cuando él y yo nos volviéramos a ver seria en esta espantosa situación. -Se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos la encapuchada hablando consigo misma, al parecer no poniendo atención a lo que tenía enfrente, a mismo Dark Doll ya transformado en lo que él llamo "la última evolución anabelchucky" teniendo bajo sus garras literalmente a la princesa alicornio Celestia, a punto de que demonio invocara una invasión dantesca a Equestria y a mutilar a la pony ella con un ataque sorpresivo le corto la mano donde tenía el botón, pero le volvió a crecer la mano cercenada sin ningún esfuerzo. -¡¿Qué te pasa amanerado de avenida principal, que estas balbuceando, o será que estas rezando tu ultima oración?! ¡Pues te advierto que no te servirá de nada, vas a morir de una manera espantosa, a menos que estés suplicando que te mueras rápido, lo cual te puedo cumplir ya que ahora estoy ocupado con esta bastarda, te propongo esto, suicídate y así no sufrirás tanto, ya que si yo te elimino voy a hacerte sufrir en cada nervio de tu cuerpo! -Al decir la última parte de su oración Doll noto la forma del cuerpo de la encubierta, no siendo nada parecido a lo que existe ahora en Equestria. -¡QUE RAYOS ERES TU, UNA LAMIA?! ¡ESTÚPIDA, TE SALISTE DE TU ISLOTE PARA MORIRTE, NO ES QUE USTEDES NO LAS FUERA A EXTERMINAR PERO HUBIERAS DURADO VIVA UNAS POCAS LUNAS MAS!

-Quita tu mugre pata de encima de la princesa, parásito de cementerio. -Dijo la encapuchada ignorando totalmente las últimas palabras de Doll, quien vio en ese gesto un claro reto para él. -Si no me haces caso sabandija vamos a experimentar si sacándote el corazón con mi Zweihänder este vuelve a crecer en tú pecho… pero que digo, quien sabe que es lo que te bombea tu sangre asquerosa y pútrida.

-¿Qué les parece? ¡Tenemos a otra imbécil que habla metafóricamente! -Se burló Doll al oír las palabas de la mujer, entonces apretó más a Celestia al suelo. -¡Asimismo con estos poderes prácticamente soy inmortal, cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que sea dañada de inmediato será sustituida por otra nueva, y si yo no tengo el concepto de "corazón" que tienen ustedes es por culpa de esta mula de mierda, por su culpa todo los de mi raza se extinguieron, y para tomar revancha por ellos y sobre todo por Joan voy a destruirles el alma a todos, dejándolos como bestias sin espíritu y cerebros, así Lady Joan será vengada y estará contenta en donde quiera que se halle ahora!

-¡VETE A CHINGAR A TU PERRA MADRE! -Gritó la encapuchada poniendo en guardia con su espada, las palabras de Doll al parecer la insultaron peor que cualquiera de las groserías que le dijo antes. -¡ESO ES UN PINCHE PRETEXTO PARA QUE NO TE VEAN COMO EL DESGRACIADO CABRÓN QUE ERES EN REALIDAD, PERO YO NO VOY A CAER EN TUS ENGAÑOS, EL JOVEN ALQUIMISTA DEL CUAL TU SALISTE JAMÁS MANCHARÍA EL RECUERDO DE SU RAZA AL COMPORTARSE COMO TÚ BESTIA, Y YO… YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS MANCHANDO SU NOMBRE!

-¡¿Por qué siempre me topo con basura que siempre usa mi vida pasada para intentar chantajearme?! ¡ESCUCHA ARPÍA, ES CULPA DE ESTA MULA QUE LOS ANABELCHUCKY SE EXTINGUIERAN AL BURLARSE DE MI Y NO DÁNDOME ESA PUTA PÓCIMA, ES HORA DE LA RETRIBUCIÓN, Y ESTA ES EL DESAPARICIÓN DE TODOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS EXISTEN MENOS NOSOTROS?!

-Porque así es la naturaleza. –Respondió triste pero también serena la encapuchada. –Las especies de seres vivos van y vienen, o se adaptan o son extinguidas por otras mejor capacitadas, los anabelchucky tenían una debilidad, encontraron una forma de sobrevivir a esta, pero esa vez hubieron situaciones muy atípicas que no les permitieron poder resguardarse, que fueron provocados por algo más ruin, que esperaba conseguir algo para su beneficio, la que ocasiono eso, manipulando incluso a una princesa tonta y mimada, para que ella fuera señalada como la única culpable.

-¡AY NO MAMES! ¡¿AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTA SUCIA MULA JODIDA DEL TÁRTARO NO ES LA RESPONSABLE?!

–Yo también le eché la culpa a Celestia por lo que ocurrió a ellos y a mi amigo por muchos amaneceres, pero después lo pensé mucho… tenemos muchos la responsabilidad de eso, no solo una niña que solo se comportaba como eso. –Empezó a explicar la doncella, cuando hizo un ademan con su mano hacia Celestia, esta al verlo intentó concentrarse en algo. –Starswirl no le dijo a la niña que esa pócima era para una defensa, no para un festival, el joven al sentirse intimidado por la princesa tampoco le dijo algo para no chocar con ella, y no debió perder los estribos cuando ella le daba la fórmula de mala gana, ella debió notar que si la pócima era para un juego el chico no habría soportado tanto para obtenerla, y… su compañera por haberlo abandonado, si los dos hubieran estado juntos… pero realmente no habría cambiado mucho la situación, no nos habría dado tiempo de llegar ni volando a toda velocidad…

-¡YA BASTA DE PARLOTEOS, NO ME INTERESAN SUS JUSTIFICACIONES ABSURDAS! –Gritó exasperado Doll interrumpiendo a la doncella. -¡POR MAS QUE DIGAN QUE LA CULPA ES COMPARTIDA, SOLO ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE UNA SABANDIJA, ESTA MALDITA…! –Al sentir que a Doll se le subió el enojo Celestia aprovecho para encenderse a lo máximo, poniendo todo ese lugar al rojo vivo. -¡ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ME DISTRAJISTE PARA QUE PUDIERA ESTA MULA HICIERA ESTO Y NO PUDIERA EVITARLO, PERO LES VA A FALLAR PERRAS, YA DEMOSTRÉ QUE ESTO NI LO SIENTO Y MI EXTREMIDAD VOLVERÁ A APARECER, Y ASIMISMO MI MAGITANIO IMPIDE QUE LA PONY ESTA SE PUEDA TELETRANSPORTAR! -Señaló Dark Doll pisoteando más fuerte a Celestia enterrándola más. -¡SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE TUS ENTRAÑAS EXPLOTEN Y SALGAN POR TODOS TUS AGUJEROS PERRESTIA, NO VOY A DEJARTE NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA NO COMPLICARME, VOY A LAMENTAR NO ATORMENTARTE MAS COMO HUBIERA QUERIDO, Y POR A ESTA ESTÚPIDA LE HARE LO MISMO QUE HARÍA CONTIGO!

-¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE SOLTARAS A SU MAJESTAD, YA QUE NO HICISTE LO PRUDENTE VAS A PAGAR CARO BESTIA! -Vociferó la doncella brincando ágilmente a pesar de su enorme arma, para ponerse encima de Doll a centímetros de su cabeza. -¡Veamos como usas tus manotas para intentar detenerme estando a nada de ti, a menos claro que quieras golpearte solo!

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES INSECTO, SI ME CORTASTE LA MANO HACE RATO ES PORQUE NO SABIA QUE ANDABAS POR AQUÍ, AHORA QUE LO SE NO PODRÁS NI RESPIRAR ENCIMA! -Doll en ese momento transforma sus dos manos en sus antiguas garras. -¡QUÉ PAREZCA QUE NO TENGA MI DESTREZAS PASADAS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO LAS TENGA LISTAS PARA EMERGENCIAS! -Entonces Doll se cubre de la gran espada con las garras. -¡JA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ JODIDA GORGONA?! ¡AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES TRASPASARTE CON MIS GARRA MONUMENTALES… ESPERA UN MOMENTO, MIS GARRAS SON DE MAGITANIO PERFECCIONADO, DEBIERON CORTAR TU MALDITO CUCHILLO COMO SI FUERA CARNE SUAVE SIN HUESO… A MENOS… ES IMPOSIBLE, TU NO PUEDES…!

-¡AHORA ES CUANDO, ESTA MUY DISTRAÍDO PENSANDO EN COMO ELLA OBTUVO MAGITANIO! -En ese instante Celestia empieza a concentrar su magia de calor que estaba usando en un solo punto. -¡Veamos si te gusta que te quemen en un pequeño punto de cuerpo… con la fuerza del sol en su zenit Doll! -Celestia entonces dispara el rayo de calor como si fuera un pequeño balín, en cual era muy fino y pequeño, pasando fácilmente por el pie enorme, yendo hacia la espalda de Doll. -¡Espero que te quemes de una manera rápida infeliz! -Dijo Celestia mientras aprovechaba el daño que le hizo a la garra para salir del hoyo y del pisotón, entonces pateó con toda su fuerza la garra , haciéndola chocar con el techo cuarteándola mucho, y por esas rajaduras el fuego de la herida pasa rápidamente, empezando a llamear por esas heridas, siendo cubierta esa extremidad en un pestañeo en llamas muy fuertes y altas, volviéndose un pegoste ardiente que cae al suelo para seguir ardiendo, al instante otra garra se empieza a formar de la nada. -¡Es cierto que tus extremidades se recuperan sin dañarte, pero no al instante, y aunque sea un segundo pierdes una de tus defensas, juro que ese momento te voy a hacer mucho daño! -Ahora Celestia esperaba que su dispara dañara a Doll al menos un poco para aprovechar ese instante para romperlo a coces, pero la doncella y Doll se movieron en su forcejeo, la mujer queda del lado donde estaba el demonio. -¡ME LLEVA LA… QUÍTATE DE AHÍ LADY…! -La encapuchada nada más al empezar a advertirle Celestia suelta su espada y se rueda para atrás para esquivar. -¡¿AHORA QUE SUCIA RAMERA, YA VISTE QUE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER ES ESCAPAR MIENTRAS…?! ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! -El disparo de la princesa no le a la doncella, le da a Doll como era el ´plan original, con una sutil diferencia… le dio entre la entrepierna, logrando que Dark Doll aullara de dolor de la peor manera que nunca habría hecho, mientras sus ojos se le salían de sus orbitas mostrando muchas venas, sacando lo más posible la lengua mientras habría su boca a un nivel imposible, para quien sea. -¡DESGRACIADA BASTARDA DEGENERADA, NO SE COMO DIANTRES PUEDES HUMILLARME SIEMPRE, AHORA CON ESTE PUTO ATAQUE TAN BAJO, UNA HERIDA AHÍ SIGUE SIENDO DOLOROSA A PESAR DE UNA RECUPERACIÓN INSTANTÁNEA, QUEMAR A UN SER MASCULINO AHÍ ES UNA VIL TORTURA MALDITA, TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR CONSIDERABLEMENTE BRUJA RELLENA DE PUS Y NI AUN ASÍ LOGRARE SENTIRME A GUSTO, YA QUE COMO PERRA NI TE PUEDES IMAGINAR EL DOLOR QUE AHORA SIENTO EN YA SABES DONDE!

-¡Pues no era la idea original que te pegara ahí Doll, pero que bien que así ocurrió! ¡¿No que eras ya completamente indestructible?! -Dijo burlonamente Celestia mientras que Doll se cubría sus partes nobles mirando a la pony con unos ojos no de asesino, más bien de genocida a punto de exterminar a todo el grupo que desprecia, pero la alicornio no iba a desperdiciar ese lapso de tiempo. -¡PREPÁRATE DESGRACIADO, VOY A TERMINARTE EL TRABAJITO, VOY A DEJARTE DE TAL MANERA QUE ENVIDIARAS A TODOS LOS EUNUCOS DE CUALQUIER DIMENSIÓN!

-¡PERVERTIDA INFELIZ TRASTORNADA, SI TUS SÚBDITOS SUPIERAN LO QUE PIENSAS YA TE HABRÍAN MÍNIMO PUESTO UNA CAMISA DE FUERZA, ENCERRÁNDOTE EN UNA CELDA ACOLCHADA PARA TIRAR LA LLAVE A KILÓMETROS DE AHÍ! -Doll entonces lanza sus garras gigantes como sierras voladoras, la princesa vuela para esquivar la primera y desaparece para esquivar la segunda, apareciendo enfrente de Doll, preparando para darle una coz con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo en ese sitio. -¡ESTÚPIDA MULA! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE ME VAS A DAR Y QUE NO ESTOY PREPARÁNDOME PARA ESTA EVENTUALIDAD?! -Entonces sus garras posteriores caen sobre la princesa como si fuera un ave de rapiña. -¡VOY A ROMPERTE TODOS LOS HUESOS CELESTIA, PARA QUE PAREZCAS UNA GELATINA MAL HECHA…! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA OTRA ALIMAÑA DE CERBERO?! -Como si la hubiera invocado la doncella aparece atrás de las garras, golpeándolas para sacarlas de curso, para ponerse en pose para atravesarle la cabeza a Doll. -¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTAS PERVERSAS TONTERÍAS! -Gritó Doll haciendo explotar su aura, esto lastima a las féminas ampliamente, mientras él se recuperaba casi de inmediato. -¡YA NO CAERÉ CON ATAQUES POR LA ESPALDA, NO PUEDEN GANARME PAR DE RAMERAS, NI JUNTÁNDOSE VOLVERÁN A HERIRME COMO LAS ULTIMAS DOS VECES, Y POR ESO LES APLICARE UN CASTIGO TAL QUE DESEARÁN SUFRIR EL PEOR CASTIGO DEL TÁRTARO, PARA DESCANSAR DEL QUE YO LES VOY A IMPONER, SUCIAS BESTIAS DEL DEMONIO!

-¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO DE CASTIGAR A NADIE, MALDITO DESQUICIADO, TIENES CONCEPTOS DE LA JUSTICIA MUY RETORCIDOS! -Dijo la doncella levantándose del golpazo que le receto Doll apoyándose en su espada, en ese momento noto que Celestia volvió a llevarse la peor parte, sus extremidades estuvieron a casi nada de romperse, por eso le extiende la mano para que pueda levantarse, pero la princesa se voltea notándose muy afligida y remordida. -¡Celestia ahora no es momento de que te pongas como niña regañada, tenemos que juntar nuestros esfuerzos para poder tener alguna posibilidad de poder desafiar a este, debemos hallarle un punto débil además de su fregado ego!

-Es que… si no fuera por mi… ninguno de nosotros estaríamos en esta situación. -Respondió Celestia muy avergonzada, disfrutándolo Doll totalmente, que incluso detuvo su ataque. -Si no hubiera sido una acosadora con ese noble chico… si me hubiera apurado con esa poción… esta cosa jamás habría existido… les arruine la vida a muchos… o se las quite…

-¡YA ERA QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA INFELIZ, PERO DESCUIDA, EN UN MOMENTO TE APLICARE EL ESCARMIENTO POR ESAS TRANSGRESIONES, ESPERO QUE SIENTAS QUE CON TU DOLOR HAGAS FELIZ A LAS ALMAS EN PENA QUE CREASTE! -Entonces Doll abre su relicario para mostrar la imagen de Joan, haciendo que la doncella lo mirara con mucha aversión. -¡PERO SERA EL ALMA EN PENA DE JOAN QUIEN DISFRUTE MAS TU SUFRIMIENTO, INCLUSIVE TE PODRÍA ASEGURAR QUE ELLA DESDE LAS SOMBRAS TE VA A VENIR A TORTURAR POR SÍ MISMA…!

-¡ASQUEROSO DEMENTE, NO TODOS SOMOS DE TU PUTA CALAÑA! -Grito la doncella mientras encendía su mano mágicamente como lo hace Doll, pero era un fuego totalmente blanco, en lugar de la oscuridad totalmente negra de Doll, sacándolo totalmente de balance. -¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO ESO?! ¡UNA LAMIA NI ENTRENANDO CON UNA CEBRA POR CICLOS LUNARES PODRÍA HACER ALGO DE ESTE ESTILO…!

-¡DAME ESE RELICARIO! -Interrumpió abruptamente la doncella a Doll, arrojándole el fuego que tenía en sus manos, el demonio por instinto lo esquiva, aprovecho eso la doncella arrojándose sobre él, con la firme decisión de tomar esa joya mientras que sus delicadas manos se encendían y se transformaban en garras muy parecidas a las del ente, por ende dejando su enorme espada tirada, que al caer en el piso este se rompió por el enorme peso de esta. -¡ESO NO TE PERTENECE, YO SE LO DI AL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA, NO A UN PENDEJO DE MIERDA, QUE LO USA PARA JUSTIFICAR SUS PENDEJADAS, DEVUÉLVEMELO PARA QUE PUEDA PURIFICARLO Y PUEDA REGRESÁRSELO A MI AMIGO!

-¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO SUCIA DESQUICIADA?! -Se cuestionó Doll cubriéndose del ataque rabioso de la doncella, el cual llegaba al mismo nivel de desprecio que le tiene Fluttershy, a la que le quito a su familia y casi destruye a su sobrina. -¡YA SE, DEBE UNA TÁCTICA PSICOLÓGICA DE ALGUNA DE LA MANIPULADORAS DE LUNA O LA MARCADA, MIRA NO SE QUE SEAS PERO A MI NADIE ME VE LA CARA, Y POR ESO VOY A ARRANCARTE LA TUYA DE TU CRÁNEO!

-¡TE RETO A QUE LO INTENTES PENDEJO, PERO PRIMERO DEVUÉLVEME ESE MEDALLÓN, YA LE QUITASTE TODO A EL, ES JUSTO QUE POR LO MENOS RECUPERE ALGO!

-¡SI TANTO LA QUIERES VEN POR ELLA CABRONA, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRÁS ES TU PRONTA DEFUNCIÓN, DESCUIDA, VOY A TRATAR QUE TE VAYAS JUNTO CON ESA CELESTIA AL MISMO TIEMPO… ARGH, HIJA DE…! -Entonces la doncella le atraviesa todo el pecho a Doll, empezando a sangrar copiosamente. –(¡Estúpida, aunque esto se vea muy grande ya no es nada para mí, cuando intente hacer algo!) ¡YYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! -Todavía tenía atravesadas la garras en Doll cuando la doncella hace un movimiento de "escorpión" para darle con sus piernas una patada directamente al rostro, escuchándose un horrible tronido, al parecer desencajándole la quijada y rompiendo el cráneo y la tráquea, quedando la cabeza en una posición de 180° de lo que debía estar. -¡DAME EL RELICARIO! -La doncella se giró rápidamente para continuar su agresión. -¡¿CREES QUE ME VOY A DEJAR LLEVAR POR LAS APARIENCIAS?! ¡YO SE QUE TODA ESA SANGRE Y EL CUELLO ROTO SOLO ES UN ANZUELO CAZA BOBOS, CAPAZ QUE TE PUEDES REGENERAR DESDE LAS MOLÉCULAS, PERO ME VALE, TE VOY A MASACRAR DE TAL FORMA QUE DESEARAS QUE TE HAGAN LA EUTANASIA, ASÍ QUE DAME ESA JOYA, Y TAL VEZ CONSIDERE TERMINARTE RÁPIDO, YA QUE TU DESTINO ES QUE DESAPAREZCAS MONSTRUO DE AVERNO, DE TI DEPENDE SI ES RAPIDITO Y LO MENOS DOLOROSO O LENTO HACIÉNDOTE SUFRIR COMO NUNCA NADIE HA SUFRIDO NI EN EL TÁRTARO! -Entonces Doll se "reacomodo" automáticamente los huesos dislocados y rotos, volviendo a tener su inmaculada apariencia, entonces se tronos los puños, garras y cuello. -¡Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito, ahora yo soy el que te va a darte un tratamiento muy especial! -Doll hizo que sus garras corrieran como arañas de patas largas. -¡Creo que voy a hacer lo que vi en una película infantil, voy a quitarte los ojos y a ponerte unos botones en su lugar, y a diferencia de esta no va a haber ningún tipo de censura aquí, voy a desangrarte por los globos oculares!

-¡Repulsivo! ¡¿Que loco pone eso en una película de niños?! ¡Hasta solo mencionarlo hace que uno se imagine eso tan nauseabundo, aun siendo animación! ¡Solo un psicópata como tu disfrutaría eso como si fuera un chiste!

-¡Ustedes no comprende el humor fino, no voy a explicarte la deliciosas ironías de esto, mejor prepárate para tener los globos oculares vacíos unos segundos, para recibir un nuevo par, que no servirán de nada pero lucirán bien en ti!

-¡¿Para realmente parecer una muñeca de trapo?! ¡Yo paso, gracias, pero no gracias! -Dijo la doncella cuando las dos enormes garras se arrojaron sobre el rostro, apenas pudo defenderse con las suyas propias. -¡¿Cómo estas cosas pueden moverse tan libremente?! ¡Son enormes y pesadas, va contra toda lógica!

-¡Ahora no trates de pensar cómo logra esto Dark Doll amiga, ahora mejor piensa lo que tú puedes lograr usando tus mejores destrezas! -Señalo Celestia apareciendo al lado de la doncella, disparando su magia para hacer retroceder una garra, la doncella ahora se puede defender mejor de la otra, pudiendo darle un golpe para quitársela de encima. -¡Tú tienes un problema muy parecido al mío, si yo me pongo a llorar tu pierdes la calma y te enfureces, haciendo que no razones, tú no eres así, tu nunca fuiste así!

-¡Te equivocas pony, yo siempre he sido así, y lo sé muy bien! ¡¿Cuál crees que fue la principal razón que me convenció de irme y dejar a mi amigo?! ¡Sabía que si perdía la calma contigo iba a hacer algo peor que el, y conociéndome lo iba a perder con el segundo insulto o sarcasmo, pero debí quedarme, así lo hubiera defendido, me equivoqué…!

-¡Ambas estamos cometiendo el mismo error! -Dijo Celestia dándole una bofetada a la doncella, casi desencajándole la cabeza del cuello. -¡Ay no, lo siento yo no quería… ya no importa, tú te enfureces, yo me deprimo, y contra este hijo de perra eso no nos sirve ya que lo beneficia a él, se alimenta de malas vibras!

-¡Pudiste decírmelo sin intentar usar mi cabeza como un balón de futbol americano, chingada cabrona…! -Se quejó la doncella cuando vio que Celestia se apenó mucho por haberla golpeado, dándose cuenta de que la pony tenía razón, ya que ese momento ella estaba prácticamente echando chispas de la cabeza. -¡No es posible, tiene razón su alteza, yo sé que no es pretexto pero por este infeliz perdí mucho, y mi amigo perdió mucho más, que cuando supe que paso realmente, cada vez que lo recuerdo me da una gran furia…!

-Entonces usa esa rabia sabiamente, ya por más que quieras no la vas a dejar de sentir, no eres una cosa rara, nunca lo fueron como erróneamente pensaba antes. -Señaló la princesa poniéndole un casco sobre el hombre a la doncella. -Tu eres muy especial amiga, dado que te otorgaron una oportunidad para proteger su mayor tesoro, demuéstrale a esta cosa los motivos y las habilidades porque lo hicieron. -Celestia entonces levita la espada de la doncella con mucha dificultad. -¡Y por eso pelea como mejor lo haces, sé que esas garras son como un reflejo cuando quieren agredir instintivamente, pero ahora no requieres garras toscas, necesitas la gracia de tus manos, con tu espada a pesar de su tamaño puedes pelear con mucha precisión!

-Je, 1000 años no pasaron en balde en usted princesa. -Dijo la dama recuperando sus manos delicadas y tomando de nuevo su espada. -Es cierto, con las garras peleamos instintivamente y casi a ciegas, pero ahora no es necesario eso, hay que ser exactos y ya no caer en provocaciones… ¡un momento! ¡¿Por qué este idiota no ha intentado nada?! ¡Hemos estado hablando durante un buen rato, y no… ME LLEVA EL FREGADO DEMONIO! -Entonces las dos féminas vieron que Doll estaba escarbando entre los escombros, tanto Celestia como la doncella sospecharon que era lo que intentaba encontrar Doll. -¡PARÁSITO DE DRENAJE, SI ESTAS BUSCANDO LO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO TE VOY A SEPARAR TÚ CABEZA DE RESTO DE TU CUERPO, Y ADEMÁS TE VOY A SACAR ESA MASA QUE TIENES EN TU CRÁNEO POR LAS ORBITAS TE TU OJOS, PARAS A QUEDAR A CASCO DE QUE TU QUIERES COSERME BOTONES EN LOS MÍOS!

-¡¿PERO PARA QUE DETENERME, SI USTEDES ESTÁN MUY FELICES ESTANDO DE CHISMOSAS?! -Señalo muy sarcásticamente Doll, la doncella lo intento empalar con su enorme espada, pero las enormes garras sirvieron como un escudo gigante, rebotando a la doncella al lugar donde brincó. -¡PERO SABANDIJAS COMO USTEDES QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR EL RESTO DE LAS ALIMAÑAS LA MEJOR TORTURA ES HACERLAS VER COMO ESTAS SUFREN MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER ALGO PARA EVITARLO… GOTCHA! -Entonces Dark Doll saco de entre los escombros su control remoto, entonces sus ojos brillaron de una manera totalmente aterradora. -¡USTEDES PAR DE PERRAS YA LAS CALE Y NO SON RIVAL PARA MI NI PELEANDO JUNTAS, PERO NO VOY A PODER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE MARTIRIZARLAS ANTES DE VOLVERÁS MIS TÍTERES DE CARNE, VAN A VER Y ESCUCHAR LOS ALARIDOS DE MUERTE DE TODAS LAS MISERABLES CREATURAS DE ESTE MUNDO, QUE SE REUNIRÁN EN EL SUFRIMIENTO DEL VACÍO CON LOS QUE MURIERON AQUÍ!

-¡NO LO HAGAS DOLL! -Gritó Celestia, deteniendo por uno instantes al anabelchucky. -¡ESTO NO ES JUSTICIA, NI SIQUIERA ES UNA ESPECIE DE VENGANZA, ESTO NO REGRESARA A LO QUE MURIERON AQUÍ, LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARAS CON ESO ES QUE LAS ENERGÍAS NEGATIVAS DE ESE DESAFORTUNADO EVENTO AUMENTE AUN MAS, VOLVIENDO ESTE MUNDO EN UN ABISMO DE CORRUPCIÓN Y DESESPERANZA, EN LA QUE LA MALDAD DOMINARÍA CADA ESPACIO, DONDE TODOS LOS SERES DE VERDAD SERIAN BESTIAS SIN MENTE, OBEDECIENDO LOS MAS VILES INSTINTOS!

-¡¿Y CREES QUE HABLANDO DE LOS INÚTILES QUE SE MURIERON, ME VOY A DETENER, MATERIAL PARA GELATINAS Y PEGAMENTO?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, LA VERDAD SIEMPRE TUVISTE RAZÓN MULA, LA VERDAD ESO DE LA VENGANZA SOLO FUE UN PRETEXTO PARA VERTE SUFRIR, PERO COMO YA NO CAES EN ESO YA NO TIENE CASO HACERLO, ASÍ QUE AL DEMONIO CON TODOS USTEDES, ES HORA QUE SUFRAN UN INFIERNO ETERNO, YA SEA VIVOS O MUERTOS!

-¡¿Y QUE ME DICES DE JOAN IMBÉCIL, TÚ CREES QUE LE GUSTA VER QUE ALGO DEL CHICO DEL QUE SALISTE HICIERA ALGO TAN ESPELUZNANTE?!

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE LA FRASE "ME VALE" NO ENTIENDES YEGUA MALDITA?! –Dijo Doll rechinando los dientes. -¡A LOS TRES SEGUNDOS DE QUE TÚ Y LA MOMIA ME EXILIARON ME DI CUENTA QUE TODOS ELLOS QUE SE MURIERON, INCLUYENDO ELLA NO ERAN DIGNOS DE VIVIR, SI CONSERVE ESTE RETRATO ES PORQUE UNA PEQUEÑA VOZ DENTRO DE MI CABEZA NO ME PERMITÍA QUEMARLO EN LEÑA VERDE, PERO DESDE HACE ALGUNOS MOMENTOS NO LA ESCUCHO, ASÍ QUE AHORA SI VOY A HACER LO QUE SE REGALE LA PUTA GANA, Y ESO ES HACERTE SUFRIR PEOR QUE UN CALABOZO DE SÁDICOS, EMPEZANDO POR MOSTRARTE LAS MONTAÑAS DE CADÁVERES QUE CREARE CON TUS JAMELGOS SARNOSOS!

-(¡Que ya no escucha voces… eso quiere decir… o que pudo salir… o… no pienses en lo negativo, YA ES SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE TENEMOS ENCIMA!) ¡PUES LO QUE MENCIONAS AUNQUE NO LO CREAS ME FACILITA MUCHO LA VIDA! –Señaló la doncella poniéndose en guardia con su espada. -¡ES UNA PENA QUE TU CUERPO TAN CORROMPIDO POR MALDAD YA NO SIRVA, PERO ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE, CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAYA OCURRIDO POR LO MENOS YA NO SUFRIRÁ ESA TORTURA QUE LE ENDILGASTE, COMO MUESTRA DE RESPETO PÓSTUMO VOY A HACER TU CUERPO CONFETI, PARA DESPUÉS QUEMARLO Y ARROJAR LAS CENIZAS A LO MAS LEJANO, ES UNA PENA QUE NO PUEDA DARLE UN FUNERAL DECENTE, PERO SI SU CUERPO YA NO SE USA PARA EL MAL CONOCIÉNDOLO CON ESO PODRÁ ESTAR EN PAZ!

-¡Y DE NUEVO CON PALABRERÍA SIN LÓGICA, BRUJA TARADA, VOY A ENLOQUECERTE MAS NADA MAS POR PURO GUSTO, VERAS COMO ESTE PLANO SE VUELVE UN PARAMO ARDIENTE QUE HARÁ VER AL TÁRTARO UNA PLAYA VERANIEGA! -Aulló Doll cuando intento presionar el botón, pero una fuerza mágica se lo impidió, Celestia con toda su fuerza sello los movimientos de su mano. -¡ME ESTAS PROBANDO DEMASIADO CELESTIA, POR CADA AFRENTA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU CONDENA SE VUELVE CADA VEZ PEOR, ROMPIENDO LOS RÉCORDS DE HASTA DONDE PUEDO LLEGAR, SI NO SUELTAS MI MANO TE VOY A CERCENAR TODAS LAS EXTREMIDADES QUE TIENES A LA MITAD, PARA QUE QUEDES COMO UN FENÓMENO DE FERIA BARATA, NO, MEJOR COMO EL ENGENDRO MAL PARIDO QUE ERES!

-¡DI TODA LA MAMADAS QUE QUIERAS, NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS DAÑANDO A MI ADORADA FAMILIA, Y SI TENGO QUE USAR TODA MI FUERZA HASTA LA ULTIMA GOTA LO HARE SACANDO MAS DE ESTA DE SER NECESARIO!

-¡ENTONCES VEAMOS SI PUEDES HACERLO AHORA MULA! -En aquel momento Doll envió sus garras gigantescas sobre Celestia, apuntando a sus patas una y las alas a la otra. -¡VEAMOS SI TE PUEDES CONCENTRAR DESPUÉS DE QUE TE QUEDES TULLIDA BASTARDA HIJA DE PUTA! -A punto de que las sierras mutilaran a la princesa la doncella con movimiento rápido se quita de enfrente de Doll para ponerse a cubrir a Celestia. -¡¿CONQUE QUIERES SER UN ROMPECABEZAS ANTES DE ESTA YEGUA?! ¡POR MI PARTE NO HAY PROBLEMA, QUIEN TORTURE PRIMERO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE AMBAS SUFRIRÁN LO QUE NADIE JAMÁS HA SENTIDO EN TODAS LAS EXISTENCIAS!

-¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE HIERAN A NADIE, SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO, INCLUSO CUANDO PAREZCA IMPOSIBLE, ASÍ FUE ESA VEZ Y A PESAR DEL DOLOR Y TRAUMA LO VOLVERÉ HACER SIEMPRE! -Respondió la doncella deteniendo la primer garra con su espada, el choque de fijos sacaba chispas, que empezaron a romper su capucha, cuando la otra garra ya iba a hacer contacto con las alas de la alicornio, la doncella usando todo su poder se pudo mover, con su espada logro desviar la primer garra, se interpuso con la segunda empujando a la princesa a otro lado, solo se vio que la garra le rebano la cabeza con todo y capucha. -¡WUAH, JA, JA, JA, POBRE Y FRACASADA GATA, PERDISTE LA CABEZA METAFÓRICA Y LITERALMENTE, POR UNA BASTARDA ASQUEROSA, UNA PENA QUE YA NO PUEDA MARTIRIZARTE, PERO DESCUIDA, SEGURAMENTE CELESTIA TOMARA TU SUFRIMIENTO PARA DISFRUTARLO ELLA! -Entonces Doll voltea a ver a Celestia de nuevo. Mientras giraba su rostro de una manera antinatural. -¡Muy bien caballito, ahora es tu turno! ¡¿Dime has visto la película "El padrino"?! ¡HAY UNA ESCENA MUY BUENA, LA CUAL RECREARE CON TU PUTA CABEZA, SOLO TENGO QUE DECIDIRME A QUIEN SE LA VOY A DEJAR COMO RECUERDO, A LO MEJOR A TÚ PUTA HERMANA O TÚ ALUMNA MASCOTA, AHORA QUE PIENSO A NINGUNA YA PRONTO HARTE QUE TE SIGAN AL ABISMO. YA SE TODAS SUS CABEZAS SE LA DEJARE A ALGUNA DE SUS BASTARDAS, DE PREFERENCIA A LA MAS INOCENTE QUE TENGA USO DE UN POCO DE RAZÓN! -Se estaba burlando Doll mientras Celestia solo podía relinchar entre dientes por la impresión, el anabelchucky cuando intento acercarse un borrón se puso enfrente, era la doncella, solo había perdido su capa, después del ataque que recibió hizo que su largo cabello rojo le cubriera todo el rostro. -¡¿QUÉ MADRES, SOBREVIVISTE ARPÍA DEL DEMONIO?!

-¡No… NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS HACIENDO COSAS ESPANTOSAS! -Gritó la chica levantando el rostro, levantado totalmente su cabello, dejando ver su rostro a Dark Doll, quien se helo mientras abría totalmente sus ojos dejando ver venas en ellos, la arpía con firme intención de exterminarlo… era Joan. -¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO, Y QUE ESE MALDITO SENTIMIENTO GRACIAS A TU PERVERSIDAD SOLO AUMENTA MÁS, PERO TE AGRADEZCO TUS PALABRAS ANTERIORES, SI TE VALE MADRES TUS COMPAÑEROS ENTONCES NO TENDRÉ PROBLEMAS EN ELIMINARTE PARA QUE NO SIGAS USANDO ESE CUERPO PARA TUS PINCHES LOCURAS!

-¡¿ESE ES SU PLAN, EQUINOS SARNOSOS, PROVOCARME CON MOSTRARME A UN TÍTERE CON LA APARIENCIA DE JOAN?! ¡PUES DEJA TE ADVIERTO MISERABLE QUE ESTO NO ME VA A DETENER, INCLUSO SI FUERA LA VERDADERA LA EXTERMINARÍA YA QUE REPRESENTA LA PARTE PATÉTICA DE MI EXISTENCIA QUE VOY A BORRAR PERMANENTEMENTE!

-¡¿Y PIENSAS QUE NO SABIA ESO, OJETE MALNACIDO?! ¡TU SOLO USASTE MI RECUERDO PARA EMBAUCAR A LOS PONYS, YA QUE AL SER MUY SENTIMENTALES PUEDEN CAER EN LA TRAMPA DE TENERTE LASTIMA, PERO SERA MEJOR QUE LO PIENSES DE NUEVO, LOS SERES SENTIMENTALES AL DESCUBRIR QUE JUGARON CON ELLOS EXISTE UNA GRAN POSIBILIDAD QUE SE ENFUREZCAN AL EXTREMO POR JUGAR CON SUS EMOCIONES… COMO ME ESTA OCURRIENDO A MI AHORA! –Al decir eso Joan le intenta tirar una patada al rostro a Doll, pero este la detiene como si nada. -¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES…?! ¡SI HACE UNOS MINUTOS…!

-¡LES ADVERTÍ PAR DE BASTARDAS QUE SOLO ESTOY JUGANDO CON USTEDES! –Comento Doll de una forma muy enfurecida y sarcástica. -¡Estúpida cosa, ni siquiera te hicieron bien, a Joan nunca en mi vida la vi ni si quiera disgustada un poco, mientras que tú parece que estás haciendo una competencia conmigo, lo más lejos que llego pensando que podía perder la serenidad… no es necesario que sepas clon mal formado!

-¡FUE CUANDO LE DIJE A MI AMIGO QUE LE GUSTABA, QUE TEMÍA NO PODER SOPORTAR A CELESTIA CUANDO ERA UNA MALDITA PRINCESITA CABRONA ALTANERA, FUE CUANDO LE DI ESE RELICARIO PARA PODER SALIR CON DESPUÉS… PERO NUNCA PASÓ, Y TU CORROMPISTE TODO LO QUE ERA EL, Y LO QUE INVESTIGABA!

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SABES ESO DESGRACIADA?! ¡SI LOS ÚNICOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS AHÍ ÉRAMOS JOAN Y YO, ESA YEGUA MAL PARIDA NI SE ACERCO CUANDO ME DESPEDÍ DE ELLA… SEGURAMENTE ESTABA DE CHISMOSA ESA VÍBORA Y SE LO DIJO A SU PATÉTICA SOBERANA, PERO QUE SEPAN QUE DIJIMOS EN ESE MOMENTO PATÉTICO NO VA HACER QUE CAMBIE SU DESTINO, EL CUAL ES MORIR CON EL MAYOR SUFRIMIENTO QUE NINGÚN SER VIVO JAMÁS HAYA SENTIDO!

-No fue un momento patético… -Menciono melancólicamente Joan. -…Fue el momento que le declare a mi amigo que quería ser algo más… y dar mi primer beso al chico que me gusta… a pesar de ser en solo la mejilla…

-¡ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE INVEROSÍMIL! –Dijo Doll al darse cuenta que un clon mágico o dron a pesar de que estuviera creado casi a la perfección no tendría ese "algo" que tienen los seres vivos al recordar algo que atesoran mucho. -¡NI PEGANDO TODOS LOS RECUERDOS DE UN SER ORIGINAL A UNA COPIA LE SALDRÍA TAN BIEN… ES IMPOSIBLE, TÚ DEBERÍAS SER CENIZAS! ¡¿O ES UN TRUCO COMO LO DE LOS PADRES DE LA MARCADA O LA SIRENA RETRASADA?! -En ese momento Doll se vuelve a reír sarcásticamente. -¡ENTONCES NO LE VEO EL CASO SEGUIR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CONTIGO, TÚ VAS A DESAPARECER EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS, DESCUIDA HALLARE LA MANERA DE IR AL MÁS ALLÁ PARA DARTE "TÚ PREMIO" POR HABER TRAICIONADO A LA JUSTICIA, O ESTÁN CONMIGO O ESTÁN COMETIENDO EL MAYOR CRIMEN DE LA EXISTENCIA!

-¡Es lógico que creas eso, es más, yo misma lo habría creído, pero ya estado aquí durante un buen rato, tanto que pude ver como esa Pinkie te dio una buena paliza desde donde ella estaba!

-¡TÚ ERAS ESA PRESENCIA QUE SENTÍ DESPUÉS DEL CHISTE DE PIE, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA, DESPERDICIASTE EL MOMENTO PARA INTENTAR ALGO… PERO DE ESO YA PASO MUCHO TIEMPO, YA DEBERÍAS HABERTE DESVANECIDO, PERO SIGUES EN ESTE PLANO! ¡¿QUÉ ERES ALGUNA CLASE DE ZOMBI?! ¡NO, NO ESO, TU TIENES PULSO A DIFERENCIA DE ESAS COSAS, ERES COMO LOS DRONES QUE YO HAGO, SIN LA MEDULA DE UNIÓN! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREO, COMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVA, CON MI MARAVILLOSO METAL EN TU CUERPO?!

-Es… algo complicado… no, es muy complicado. -Dijo Joan acomodando su cabello suspirando. -Je, a pesar de todo mi amigo me protegió a pesar de estar lejos de mi…

 _-¿Action dónde estás? ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo para todos! –Se dijo a si misma Joan viendo el cielo desde el palacio, ya estaba todo enrojecido en el reino, lo cual era el preludio al evento del fuego estelar, a lo sumo solo le quedaba 2 horas antes que todos ardieran, entonces la joven se sintió muy impotente y frustrada, haciéndola perder su entereza característica. -¡NO, MALDITA SEA, TODOS NOS VAMOS A MORIR Y NO PODEMOS HACER ALGO, ES COMO SI FUÉRAMOS UN CAMPO DE ESPIGAS DE TRIGO A PUNTO DE SER COMIDOS POR UNA PLAGA DE LANGOSTAS, SOLO ESPERANDO LA MUERTE, MIERDA, INCLUSO SI EL TRIGO SE MOVIERA EL RESULTADO ES LO MISMO YA QUE LA LANGOSTA LO SEGUIRÍA DE FACTO, ACTION SE VA IR SOLO Y NO ES JUSTO! –Entonces la joven golpea fuertemente el balcón, rompiéndolo este como su propia mano, pero no notándolo por la desesperación que sentía, entonces la chica empieza a llorar muy fuerte. -¡NO ES JUSTO, YO QUERÍA SALIR CON EL! ¡¿QUÉ ESO ERA DEMASIADO PEDIR, QUE NO PODÍAMOS SER FELICES, ERA UN CRIMEN?! ¡MALDITA DE CELESTIA, SEGURAMENTE NO HIZO LAS COSAS COMO SE DEBÍAN, SEGURO SE TARDO PARA FASTIDIARNOS! ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍA, QUE POR SER ESPANTOSOS SEGÚN SU PUTO PUNTO DE VISTA QUE DESAPAREZCAMOS?! ¡ZORRA MALDITA, SI LE PEDIMOS ESE FAVOR ES PORQUE NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA MAGIA DE LOS ALICORNIOS, AUN CON TODO EL CONOCIMIENTO QUE TENGAMOS DEL MANÁ… ACTION… NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS SOLO EN ESTA HORRIBLE SITUACIÓN… AL DEMONIO, ME VOY CON EL… SEGURO EL YA VIENE EN CAMINO… TAL VEZ NOS PODAMOS ENCONTRAR A MEDIO CAMINO…!_

 _-Por lo visto te le declaraste a ese chico… al fin, no me sorprende, tú eres más audaz que él. –Mencionó un anabelchucky con barba de complexión robusta, vestido con uniforme de general de color blanco, de mediana edad entrando a la habitación, entonces agarro a Joan fuerte pero delicadamente, para calmarla. -¿Tú crees que al él le guste verte como estas ahora? Por supuesto que no, te diría que aunque pierdas la cordura y que controlen tus sentimientos malignos no va cambiar el hecho que el evento va a ocurrir, es simple naturaleza, todos vamos a terminar nuestro camino tarde o temprano._

 _-¡¿PERO PORQUE A TODOS NOSOTROS NOS VA A TOCAR TEMPRANO PAPÁ?! –Gimió llorando muy fuerte Joan abrazando al señor. -¡NO ES JUSTO, DE POR SI NO PODEMOS TENER DESCENDENCIA FÁCILMENTE… Y OCURRE ESTO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA CRUEL ES LA QUE NOS DICTA ESTO?! ¡TAN SOLO LO BESE EN LA MEJILLA… POR FAVOR PAPI… DÉJAME IR A ENCONTRARME CON ACTION… QUE PUEDA TENER MI PRIMER BESO REAL CON ÉL… ANTES QUE ALCANCEMOS A MAMÁ!_

 _-Lo lamento hija, pero no puedo permitirte eso…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES… DE TODAS MANERAS NO HAY CAMBIO Y LO DIJISTE… AQUÍ PUEDE ACOMPAÑARTE TODA LA FAMILIA… PERO EL VA A SUFRIRLO SOLO… YO NO QUIERO QUE SUFRA MAS SOLEDAD… DE POR SI ES HUÉRFANO… SI NO TE QUITAS DE MI CAMINO, TE JURO… QUE NO ME VOY A ARREPENTIR DE MIS ACTOS…! –Entonces el caballero abofetea a la chica una vez, haciéndola callar. –Padre…_

 _-¡Escucha Joan, sé que estas muy alterada, pero intentar hacer tu capricho no ayuda! –Dijo el caballero abrazando fuertemente a su hija. –¡Ni yo y Action querían que te corrompieras por estos últimos minutos, ya no maldigas que si nuestra existencia es una broma, vela como siempre lo has hecho, viendo al máximo esperando lo mejor y no rezongando!_

 _-Papá… yo… lo siento… -Dijo Joan logrando, pero calmándose un poco. –Sé que esto… por adelantarse tanto nos tomó desprevenidos… la verdad tuvimos un buen viaje… pero aun así… quiero estar con el chico que me gusta... para ver este último atardecer…_

 _-Yo se hija, si pudiera hubiera hecho lo mismo con tu madre… pero ella cuando se fue me dio la misión de cuidarte hasta donde pudiera… y ahora yo… nosotros te tenemos que pedir algo muy parecido…_

 _-¿Algo parecido? No entiendo papá… lo que quieras hacer… ya no nos da tiempo… por favor déjame ir con él…_

 _-Si el supiera lo que quiere hacer su eminencia y el consejo seguramente te diría que te quedaras. -Entonces el padre le da la mano a su hija. -Por favor cariño, si Doll estuviera aquí se le pediría lo mismo que a ti, acompáñame para que el gran brigadier te explique… eres nuestra última esperanza._

 _-¡No sé por qué me quitan mi valioso tiempo! -Indicó dándole la mano a su padre de muy mala gana. -¡Si esto es una estupidez juro que me desquitare aunque me muera de un modo u otro!_

 _(Que tu madre no permita eso, eres muy bruta cuando te enojas, no me imagino si te vuelves un espíritu vengativo) Pensó el padre ya para ya no seguir la discusión y que su hija no fuera a cambiar de parecer, fueron al salón del trono, pero en lugar de entrar pasaron de largo. -¡¿AHORA A DONDE CERÁMICAS ME ESTA LLEVANDO PAPÁ?! ¡NO VAYA A SER QUE ME ESTÉS GUANDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE ESE BETABEL!_

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE CREAS LO QUE LEES DE ESA PINCHE REVISTAS DE PRENSA AMARILLISTA QUE COMPRAS! -Refunfuñó el padre molesto y sonrojado. -¡El brigadier nada más una vez que le dijo a una joven de tu edad que era bella inventaron el rumor que era un rabo verde que se la lleva a la cama a todas las jovencitas, yo te puedo asegurar que él es un caballero, y si fuera lo que dicen yo no te llevaría con él! ¡¿Qué no me conoces?!_

 _-¡Lo siento papá, lo que ocurre es que estoy muy nerviosa e irritada, todo lo veo por el lado malo!_

 _-Comprendo, pero trata de calmarte Joan, para que escuches todo lo que te diremos, para que entiendas que realmente te necesitamos. -Dijo el padre presionando algunos ladrillos específicos de la pared, abriendo un pasadizo secreto. -El brigadier nos espera en los búnkeres secretos, sé que ya sabias su existencia pero nunca habías entrado aquí._

 _-Aunque haya el más reforzado bunker, saben que eso no evita el evento, tal vez solo lo retrase segundos…_

 _-Y vamos a aprovechar eso lo más posible, como otras cosas. -Señaló el padre entrando guiando a su hija, quien se extrañó más por sus palabras, después de un momento llegaron al bunker, donde el brigadier y el consejo ya los esperaban, el padre de Joan hizo una reverencia y después con un saludo militar, mientras ella no hizo absolutamente nada. -El general Josep presente junto con su hija Joana, estamos a sus órdenes su eminencia Duke._

 _-Si como sea…- Mencionó Joan muy groseramente nada más su padre termino. -Mire su "eminencia" ahorita no estoy de humor para "actuar" como siempre, así que será mejor que digas para que carajos me necesitas…_

 _-¡Su eminencia, disculpe a mi hija, es que por la situación actual no piensa en lo que sale de su boca! -Señalo el general tapándole los labios a su primogénita, muy apenado. -¡Ella se parece demasiado a su madre, cuando está molesta todo eso lo saca de la manera más pronta y directa posible!_

 _-Descuide General, no la culpo por el momento que estamos viviendo, incluso yo estoy a nada de explotar como Joan, incluso de una manera peor. -Señalo el brigadier de una manera compresiva. -Ahora no importa realmente como nos hablemos, pero necesito dialogar con tú hija de esto rápidamente, así que te pido que la dejes hablar, para que pueda responderme sinceramente, ya no importa el modo que lo haga._

 _-Como desee su eminencia… -Dijo el general Josep soltando a su hija, quien lo miro muy molesta. -Hija por favor… -Al ver a su padre Joan se pudo contener de los reclamos, que de verdad iban a ser muy clasificación "D" a "XXX". -Está bien papá, solo lo hago por ti… ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme su eminencia? de verdad quisiera estar en otra parte ahora para estar lo último con… alguien quien quiero mucho._

 _-Yo lo se jovencita, veras que esto tiene que ver con el joven alquimista del que estás hablando._

 _-Que bien, todos los chismosos saben mis sentimientos, el único que respeto mi privacidad fue Doll._

 _-No era difícil de saberlo lady Joan, solo se debía verlos unos minutos cuando están juntos, pero ahora se debe hablar de otros asuntos, síganme por favor. -Indicó el brigadier Duke empezando a guiar al grupo, Joan noto que ese bunker había varias capsulas, que eran revisadas por médicos, hechiceros y alquimistas del reino. -Joan dime, ¿sabes la razón por la que Doll empezó a crear su metal?_

 _-Bueno… por lo que me conto quería crear un metal que repeliera magia, para evitar posibles efectos negativos sobre alguien que fuera maldecido por esta, y de ser posible crear un protector que pudiera ser corrompido por ese poder y que protegiera a los débiles para conseguir un futuro mejor._

 _-Bien, entonces seguramente te imaginaras cual es la causa principal por la que creo el magitanio, ¿verdad?_

 _-No hay que ser genio… lo estaba creando para que se pudiera repeler la magia destructiva del evento del fuego estelar… pero no le dio tiempo, por eso fuimos a pedirle ayuda a Faust, pero al no encontrarse esta tuvimos que pedírselo a su hijita cabrona._

 _-Cierto, pero antes de que ustedes se fueran Doll me vino a ver, y me dio una posibilidad más. -Señalo el brigadier enterando a otra cámara, donde había más capsulas. -Te presento la última investigación de Action Doll, ¡la capsulas "Regeneración"!_

 _-¡¿Capsulas Regeneración?! ¡No entiendo su eminencia! ¡¿La ultima investigación?!_

 _-Permíteme explicártelo joven doncella, el joven alquimista en sus múltiples ensayos junto con Starswirl notaron que si intentaba combinar con un ser pensante habría una gran posibilidad que por la impurezas que tiene el material podría enloquecer y corromper al sujeto en cuestión, pero tu padre y el consejo notaron algo, ¿y si en vez de combinarlo, se usara como una especie de capa protectora?_

 _-¡¿Capa protectora?!_

 _-Veras, si el magitanio lo usáramos, a pesar de no estar perfeccionado, lo combinamos para crear un vidrio blindado… -En ese momento el brigadier lanza un rayo mágico muy fuerte sobre una de las capsulas, la magia es reflejada a otra dirección, trapazando la gruesas rocas de subsuelo, evidenciando que el brigadier ataco con todo su poder. –Se podría repeler la magia de la maldición del evento._

 _-¡¿ESTÁ DICIÉNDOME QUE PODRÍAMOS RESISTIR ESA MADRE SIN LA AYUDA DE LOS ALICORNIOS, ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTA DOLL SOPORTANDO A UNA BRUJA, PARA GUSTO SUYO?!_

 _-¡Claro que no Joan, el problema siguen siendo las impurezas! –Continúo la explicación su padre. -¡Por pequeñas que sean estas la energía del evento podrían llegar a nuestros cuerpos, y sabes que se necesita una pequeña brasa para acabar completamente con todo!_

 _-¡¿SI ES ASÍ PORQUE ME ESTÁN EXPLICANDO ESTO?!_

 _-Porque estamos planeando no usar solo una, sino varias capas. –Contesto su padre mostrando varios tanques, con diferentes tipos de líquidos. –Son diferentes sustancias, básicamente son anestesia, médicos y de protección, esperamos que con eso se pueda reducir al mínimo el riesgo del evento, el plan es combinar todo y usarlos como refugio si la poción de la princesa Celestia no llega a tiempo, tener una pequeña esperanza de supervivencia es mejor esperar el inevitable destino ¿no crees hija?_

 _-Creo que… lo comprendo... –Señalo Joan analizando lo que querían hacer sus mayores, pero pensó en algo que noto. –Pero papá… no hay suficientes capsulas… para todos…_

 _-Lo sabemos… como ya lo había indicado tu amigo… este material es muy difícil de crear con nuestros métodos actuales… -Comento su padre, empezando a salírsele algunas lágrimas. –Tal vez en un futuro… pero requerimos que se llegue ahí, por eso las capsulas las usaran los menores de edad de todo el reino de porcelana…_

 _-¡¿Estás diciendo… que los mayores?!_

 _-No tienes que mencionarlo… ya todos los adultos lo comentamos cuando ustedes dos fueron a castillo del Everfree, hubo algunas diferentes… opiniones, pero al final estuvimos de acuerdo, en que los jóvenes debían ser protegidos, aunque la posibilidad de supervivencias sea de un 20%, la cual es mejor por mucho de la 0% si no se hace nada._

 _-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe su alteza, ayudare en lo necesario para que los jóvenes sean colocados en las capsulas, y si me explican el procedimiento revisare los sistemas hasta el último momento para tratar de subir la probabilidad de éxito…_

 _-Estas malentendiendo hija, no necesitamos que no ayudes en esto, lo tenemos cubierto. -Interrumpió Josep el discurso de Joan -Lo que necesitamos de ti… es que seas la guía de estos jóvenes cuando despierten._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó la joven abriendo totalmente los ojos y la boca. -¡CREO QUE NO ESCUCHE Y ENTENDÍ BIEN! ¡¿QUIEREN QUE YO, SEA LA QUE CUIDE A LOS JÓVENES?! ¡SI SOY DE SU EDAD PRÁCTICAMENTE, SI ALGUIEN PODRÍA CON ESTO ES ACTION, EL ES MAS SABIO QUE YO!_

 _-Pero tiene el problema de su timidez, de la cual tú no te cansas de quejarte siempre.-Dijo su padre. -Mientras tú tienes un don de liderato que incluso parece que controlas un régimen autoritario._

 _-¡Entonces no soy la indicada para eso por esa causa!_

 _-No Joan, lo que queremos darte a entender es que tú te mantienes firme, pero eres muy comprensiva, lograrás ayudar a los jóvenes a soportar el golpe de perdernos a todos los adultos, nos habría gustado que Doll te acompañaran, y que ambos se cubrieran los puntos flacos, pero ya no nos alcanza el tiempo para buscarlo, ya debemos preparar los procedimientos._

 _-P-p-p-pero… es posible que Doll ya venga en camino… con la pócima… entonces no será necesario hacer esto tan arriesgado…_

 _-Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a Doll, aunque el venga en camino, incluso si trae o no la pócima hija._

 _-Pero yo… yo no sé qué voy a hacer… si es que ternemos suerte… yo…_

 _-Jovencita, estamos conscientes de que estamos poniendo una gran responsabilidad con muy poco tiempo para que lo analices bien. –Comentó el brigadier. –Pero no te sientas tan abandonada, las capsulas de afuera serán para algunos adultos, pero no sabemos cómo resultara para ellos, ya que teníamos poco material cual final, las mejores capsulas son las de este lugar, y por eso te escogimos a ti para ser la guía, si estuviera el alquimista también lo pondríamos con ustedes, pero piensa esto, si él estuviera aquí y solo tuviéramos una capsula disponible ¿Qué es lo que diría?_

 _-El seguramente haría lo mismo que yo, se negaría, entonces yo lo metería ahí a la de a fuerzas, incluso noqueándolo de ser necesario si no pudiera convencerlo con alegatos…_

 _-Eso es una buena idea. -Mencionó su padre, entonces Joan noto que hablo de más, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Josep la golpeó directamente al estómago con toda su fuerza, sacándole todo el aire y dejándola muy mal. -De verdad odio tener que lastimarte hija, pero no estabas dando tu brazo a torcer, tú madre estará de acuerdo con esto, y te pido disculpas por dañarte, aunque sea para salvarte._

 _-Papá… -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Joan mientras veía a su padre, mientras se le nublando la mirada hasta caer en la inconciencia, la joven no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, empezó a abrir sus ojos con mucho trabajo, (¿Qué esmaltes paso?... ya recuerdo… papá me saco todo el aire noqueándome… Espera mi cuerpo se siente más pesado que cuando me golpeó ¿Dónde estoy… y porque no pudo mover los labios?), en ese momento la joven noto que tenía un respirador en la boca y unas gafas de protección sobre los ojos, notando que estaba flotando dentro de un líquido, que era el responsable que su cuerpo se sintiera de ese modo, (¡MADRES, ESTOY DENTRO DE ESTA PUTA CAPSULA, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ… PERO MI CUERPO SE ADORMILA MAS Y MAS, MIERDA, ESTO ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE HIBERNACIÓN ARTIFICIAL!), al moverse Joan tratando que su cuerpo despertara de los efectos del líquido vio que todos los menores de los anabelchucky ya estaban dentro de las capsulas, cayendo rápidamente en el sueño profundo, (¡¿QUÉ, YA METIERON A TODOS, ENTONCES CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO?!) Joan recuerda que había visto un reloj en la habitación, entonces noto con horror que ya solo faltaban unos siete minutos para el evento del fuego estelar, (¡MIERDA, FUERON HORAS LAS QUE ESTUVE DESMAYADA… NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, NO SOLO NO VOY A ESTAR CON DOLL, SINO QUE IGUALMENTE VOY A ESTAR SOLA EN UN FRASCO DE CONSERVAS, ESPERANDO MORIR MÁS QUE SOLA, POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERA DEJADO MI PAPÁ ESTAR CON EL!), en ese momento entra su progenitor a la habitación, ya empezaba a inflamarse, pero a pesar del dolor llevaba una gran caja alargada, que apenas lograba cargar, (¡PAPÁ, NO HAGAS ESO… MEJOR DÉJAME SALIR… ESPERA EL YA EMPEZÓ EL PROCESO Y YO CON EL RESTO DE NIÑOS ESTAMOS… PUES BIEN HASTA CIERTO PUNTO! ¡¿SERA QUE ESTA MEZCLA Y EL VIDRIO ESTA FUNCIONANDO COMO SE ESPERABA?!) La joven dejo de pensar en eso y de nuevo se concentró en su padre, (¡PADRE TIENES QUE BUSCAR UN LUGAR SEGURO, TRATA DE BUSCAR A DOLL… ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA, POR MAS QUE QUIERO GRITAR MIS LABIOS NO SE MUEVEN!)_

 _-Por tu expresión veo que intentas decirme quien sabe cuántas cosas hija, pero no lo lograrás, mejor no te desgastes. -Señalo su padre de una manera débil, pero concisa, llego a la capsula y puso su mano sobre el cristal, Joan con trabajos pudo hacer lo mismo. -Hija lamento haber tomado esta decisión por ti, pero estaba acorralado, si tienes una mínima oportunidad de supervivencia con esto yo no iba a permitir que las perdieras… -(Papá) pensó Joan tratando de salir de ahí sin ningún éxito. -Ahora escúchame con sumo cuidado hija, ya viste que Action no consiguió llegar… también lo siento, el evento empezó todavía más rápido incluso que lo que habíamos calculado, por eso los guardias ni pudieron dejar sus puestos para buscarlo, pero te afirmo que él también te habría metido ahí, ahora escúchame, debes hacerte fuerte hija, para que cuiden a los pequeños junto con los otros adultos que están afuera… -la joven ya ni siquiera podía pensar en salir, estaba concentrada en las peticiones de su padre. -Consigue una manera de terminar la investigación de tu amigo, para que esto no vuelva a pasar… hazlo como un homenaje para él. –(Papi… Action) entonces su padre levanto con mucho trabajo levanta la caja, la cual por él ya se estaba incendiando. -Esto… iba ser tu regalo de cumpleaños… pero creo que te lo daré en este momento. -Entonces el general Josep abre la caja, mostrando una Zweihänder nueva. -Tú madre como se quejaba que te enseñara a usar el arte del mandoble, ya que quería que fueras una señorita que de alta sociedad, que no se ensuciara nunca… -(Si… pero eso no es para mí… no quería ser una inútil… como ahora) pensó Joan triste. -… Pero a pesar de todo respeto tu deseo de aprender de mi eso… por eso la mando forjar especialmente para ti… -(¡¿MI MAMÁ MANDO A HACERLA?!) Se preguntó la joven. -Quería dártela ella, pero se nos adelantó… me dio la instrucción de entregártela en este cumpleaños cuando termináramos el entrenamiento, pero como ahora yo me voy a adelantar a ti, no voy a poder cumplir esa promesa… pero tu madre comprenderá la razón y no creo que le moleste. -Entonces Josep deja el arma al lado de la capsula. -Tampoco voy a terminar de entrenarte, pero eres lista… seguro podrás terminar sin mi… -Se notaba que Joan a pesar del líquido empezó a llorar mucho, sus lágrimas brillaban dentro del líquido intensamente. -Juro hija que nos volveremos a ver, a todos los que quieres en algún momento, pero espero que para eso tome mucho más tiempo de lo que yo volveré a ver a tu madre. -En aquel momento las flamas que cubrían a Josep empiezan a ser más intensas. -Bueno… creo que eso es todo, no quiero que veas algo espantoso hijita, ya me voy… ahora duérmete y que tengas un largo y bello sueño. -Joan trataba de gritar que no le importaba, que quería seguir con él, su padre salió con mucho orgullo de lugar. -Que tengas felicidad y una buena y larga vida Joan Scarlett._

 _-¡PAPÁ! -Al fin pudo Gritar Joan con toda su fuerza, pero ya era tarde, su padre ya había salido y había cerrado la puerta. -No… me dejes… -Empezó la joven a sentirse muy somnolienta y con mucho calor. -El evento… ya me está afectando a mí también… pero igual me está afectando todo este menjurje… me lleva… me voy a rostizar dormida… -Pensó la muchacha cayendo en la inconsciencia, antes por así decirlo que se apagaran los pensamientos pensó en lo último deseo de su corazón. -… Action… ya voy… -Entonces la chica cierra lentamente los ojos, mientras todo empezaba a arder totalmente a su alrededor._

 _-Eh, amiga, amiga, ¿me puedes oír? –Empezó Joan a escuchar a alguien a lo lejos, comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad, notando a alguien con la forma de su cuerpo, viéndose totalmente borroso. –Qué bueno que reaccionaste, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

 _-Yo… -Joan se sintió rara, a pesar de no ver bien noto que ya no estaba en la capsula, pero su cuerpo no se sentía como debía, si fijo en sí misma, notando que parecía una muñeca de trapo, notando también que el lugar se veía muy idílico y utópico, casi irreal. –Je… al fin y al cabo no funciono…_

 _-¿No funciono qué?_

 _-No funciono la última opción… estoy donde van los muertos… -Respondió Joan viendo su mano lloriqueando. –Mi papá se va a decepcionar, pero no tiene la culpa… al menos voy a poder estar con ellos a pesar de todo, ¿oye, este el lugar bueno… o el malo?_

 _-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila, muchos cuando llegamos nos espantamos e incluso gritamos. –Dijo la joven enfrente de Joan., apenas pudo reconocer que le sonríe inocentemente. –No estás tan equivocada, si estamos del otro lado, pero no es el lugar bueno o el malo, sino que la entrada a ambos, digamos que es un lugar que es la frontera de las dos realidades._

 _-¿Conque es la antesala? Los textos ñoños de mi madre tenían razón, irónico –Señalo Joan levantándose. -Ahora seguramente debe haber algún juzgado o algo por el estilo, si me dices por donde esta para apresurarnos con esto, para que yo pueda ver a mis seres queridos..._

 _-Espérate tantito, ¿no crees que estas tomando las cosas muy apresurada y tranquilamente? Tomate un tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas._

 _-Lento o rápido da lo mismo en un lugar donde el tiempo no importa. –Comentó molesta Joan. -¿Esto es una prueba, yo tengo que encontrar el lugar? Mira yo no estoy para rodeos._

 _-Pero tú misma dijiste que el tiempo ya no… mejor olvídalo. –Dijo la muchacha, cuando saco una tableta del aire. –Aunque no lo creas aquí el tiempo si tiene valor, y yo a diferencia tuya no puedo desperdiciarlo, dime tu nombre y los datos que puedas para que pueda señalarte a donde iras, te advierto que no me veas la cara o te iras al lado malo sin juicio._

 _-Para ser un guardián o algo por el estilo te comportas como bobalicona. –Se quejó Joan, ya iba a iniciar una discusión cuando decidió mejor dar su brazo a torcer. –Me llamo Joan Ann Scarlett, hija de Josep Scarlett y Belle Ann, miembros de del consejo anabelchucky…_

 _-¡¿ANABELCHUCKY?! –Se preguntó la chica muy sorprendida, casi llegando al nivel de espanto. -¡¿Oye que te ocurre?! ¡Lo dices como si fuéramos demonios, te aseguro que somos pacíficos!_

 _-¡No puede ser, no puede ser! –La chica no le hizo caso, mientras seguía revisando. -¡¿Dijiste que te llamas Joan Ann Scarlett?!_

 _-Sí, si lo dije ¿no puedo hablar con tu supervisor o como se llame aquí?_

 _-¡Deja te llevo! –Dijo la muchacha tomando literalmente como muñeca a Joan y empezando a correr como poseída. -¡Tu no deberías estar aquí, o estar pero desde hace más de 1,000 años, esto no cuadra nada, y ocurre en este momento, no puede ser casualidad!_

 _-¡Este lugar debe ser el lado malo, no debí fastidiar a mis padres con intención, ni insultar a esa pony, aunque se lo mereciera la cabrona! –Se quejaba Joan sintiendo que le iba a tocar una gran penitencia, o mínimo un purgatorio extremo, pasaron algunas horas, la chica que encontró a Joan se encontraba sentada frente a una puerta en medio de la nada, estaba leyendo algo en su tableta, parecía que entre más leía más se sorprendía y se entristecía. –No… no… no… que destino tan cruel… ella no se merece estas penas…_

 _-¿Amiga que te pasa? –Llego otra joven alada, se notaba que era la superior de la otra. –No llegaste a practicar, sé que ya puedes susurrar a alguien con la que compartías un vínculo, sea bueno o malo, pero eso no será suficiente si a la quieres ayudar está completamente destrozada, debes poder volverte visible y tangible para poder consolarla si se da el caso. -Dijo la superior siendo muy comprensiva, cuando noto que la más joven por así llamarla estaba muy mal emocionalmente, casi como cuando llegó con ellas. -¿Sonata que tienes, que fue lo que te encontraste para ponerte así de mal? Si estabas preocupada por tus hermanas, pero te sentías un poco feliz ya tienes una oportunidad de salvarlas de esa cosa, pero ahora parece que viste una historia tiste que te llego a lo más profundo de tu alma._

 _-No te equivocas Aria… -Señalo Sonata mientras le daba la tableta a Aria ángel, entonces esta empezó a leer lo mismo que su protegida, sorprendiéndose ella también. –Esto… no es posible… ¿Qué madres…?_

 _-Si tú no lo sabes, teniendo más experiencia menos yo. -Comentó Sonara cruzando sus brazos, poniéndolos sobre sus piernas, para después poner su rostro sobre ellos. –No sé cómo esa joven va a reaccionar… no sé cómo tardo tanto en llegar aquí…_

 _-Bueno... piensa esto amiguita… su familia va a estar muy feliz de verla…_

 _-Pero no va a estar él, el que se convirtió… eso va a hacerla sufrir… espero que el golpe de dolor y tristeza no la corrompan como a él…_

 _-Sonata… no creo que sea el caso, aunque no sé cómo va tomar el golpe, yo no tengo idea del sentimiento, saber de golpe que alguien al que querías por ser una buena persona… perdió el juicio volviéndose todo lo contrario, mi situación con mi Sonata fue distinta, desde que la conocí sabía que no estaba mentalmente bien… debí acercarme más a ella para que no enloqueciera peor… -Comentaba Aria cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, saliendo Joan con una cara totalmente descompuesta, notándose que lloro mucho. -¿Lady Joan, cierto? -Se acercó amablemente Aria poniendo un gesto muy amable y generoso. -Yo sé que de lo que enteraste es… impactante, pero ya veraz que pronto se solucionara, los ponys y compañía son muy hábiles, ¿ahora qué le parece si la llevo donde sus señores padres? Estarán ansiosos…_

 _-Déjame en paz… -Respondió muy secamente Joan, entonces se fue para un lado y se sentó en el piso. -…Solo quiero estar sola, sin que digan más absurdos…_

 _-Pero señorita…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTENDISTE QUE YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SUS ESTUPIDECES?!_

 _-¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ?!_

 _-Querida maestra… mejor me encargo yo de esto(cuando te enojas eres el reflejo exacto de mi hermana mayor) -Sonata se interpuso entre Aria y Joan, ya que la primera se veía las ganas cobrarle el grito. -Señorita, yo sé que está pasando por mucho ahora, yo también sufrí mucho de golpe en otro sentido, hablar ayuda, pero si quieres estar sola y meditarlo tan solo dilo y nos vamos, pero te aseguro que todo lo que te dijeron adentro es la realidad, y negarlo es posible que caigas._

 _-¡ES QUE ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! -Dijo Joan llevándose su mano a la frente. -¡USTEDES ME ESTÁN DICIENDO COSAS INCREÍBLES!_

 _-Lo comprendo, entonces tómate tu tiempo, ya verás que lo que averiguaste es verdadero._

 _-¡NO LO COMPRENDES, LA VERDAD… ES QUE TODO LO QUE ME DIJERON ADENTRO ME LO CREÍ! -Señaló gritando Joan tomando de la ropa a Sonata. -¡Incluso me creí que no sabían la razón de porque apenas aparecí aquí después de lunas, LO QUE NO PUEDO CREER Y JAMÁS LO HARE ES MI AMIGO, EL CHICO QUE LE IBA A DAR MI CORAZÓN SE HAYA VUELTO UN MONSTRUO DEL DEMONIO!_

 _-Ya entendí porque te pusiste así, y de verdad te comprendo, yo no sabría cómo reaccionar si me dijeran que alguna de mis hermanas enloqueció. -Dijo Sonata consolando a Joan. -Pero si me mostraran pruebas… a pesar de ser muy estúpida al fin lo habría aceptado, e intentaría ayudar para detenerla, y si tuviera suerte en capturarla la trataría de ayudar para recuperar algo de mi ser querido…_

 _-No eres estúpida Sonata, es algo que alguien bueno y que ama su… enfermo haría sin dudar… incluso alguien como yo lo intentaría… ¡EL PROBLEMA ESTA EN QUE ALGO DENTRO DE MI ME DICE A GRITOS QUE DARK DOLL NO ES ACTION DOLL, A PESAR DE SU CUERPO CORROMPIDO!_

 _-¡Ah que necia eres! -Dijo Aria al oír como pensaba Joan. -¡EL CHICO TUVO EL PEOR DÍA DE SU VIDA, NO LO CULPO POR QUEBRARSE, PERO TU AL ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL TE ENCEGUECE, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE YA NO LE IMPORTA TÚ RECUERDO Y QUE SOLO TE USA DE PRETEXTO!_

 _-¡POR MAS LÓGICA QUE SEAN TUS AFIRMACIONES SEÑORA NO LAS PUEDO CREER, ACTION DOLL ES UNA VICTIMA AQUÍ, Y SI PUDIERA DEMOSTRÁRTELO CON MUCHO GUSTO LO HARÍA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! -Grito Joan, que en su frustración trato de rasguñar a Aria, quien rápido se mueve para impedirlo, pero la mano de la anabelchucky se transforma en una garra, rasgando la realidad. -¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES… LOS MUERTOS PUEDEN HACER ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO UN DEMONIO?!_

 _-¡Hasta donde yo sé no, esto es muy peculiar! -Dijo Aria acercándose al corte. -Y nunca he visto a nadie volverse un demonio por tan solo ser una creer neciamente que él conoció cambio, tal vez tengas que ver con el hecho que apenas llegaste… ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo de cuando… antes de venir aquí?_

 _-Llame a mi amigo… ¡Como me gustaría saber que paso con él, cuando a mí me ponían en una lata de conservas! -Exclamó Joan cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, entonces el corte empezó a cargar como una página de videos de internet. -¡¿Qué lozas…?! -No termino su pregunta Joan cuando se reprodujo como un video, mostrando el encuentro de Action Doll con el espíritu maligno, de principio a fin, con una escena extra, de que como el espíritu amnésico tomaba posesión del cuerpo sin vida del anabelchucky, leyendo su cerebro como un libro abierto, tomando esos pensamientos como suyos propios. -Ay, no mames…_

 _-¡Niña grosera, muestra respeto, recuerda donde demo… estas! -Señalo Aria tomando a Joan para verla a los ojos. -¡¿Piensas que mostrarnos este video de YouTube nos vas convencer de tenerle piedad a Dark Doll?!_

 _-¡¿QUÉ TE TRAES… COMO TE LLAMES?! -Dijo Joan tratando de zafarse del agarre de Aria. -¡Ni estando borracha se me ocurría algo tan horrible como eso, un espíritu de la chin… del tártaro se robó el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo!_

 _-¡¿Así, escuincla listilla?! ¡Entonces respóndeme esto! ¡¿POR QUÉ TU NOVIECITO NO LLEGO AQUÍ?!_

 _-¡NO SE, TAL VEZ POR LO MISMO QUE ME PASO A MI TÚ….!_

 _-Mi tutora se llama Aria Blaze, es la versión de mi hermana del mundo humano Joan, te agradecería mucho que la llames por su nombre y no sigas usando apodos._

 _-Gracias Sonata… ¡CÓMO TE DECÍA BLAZE, NO SOY ALGUIEN CON MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, COMO ME GUSTARÍA SABER DONDE CARAJOS ESTA DOLL!_

 _-¡Esa lengüita que tienes, Dark Doll está fastidiando en Equestria mientras sus heraldos están importunando en mi mundo!_

 _-¡YO NO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA DARK DOLL, YO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA ACTION DOLL!_

 _-¡ERES TERCA Y NO ERES UNA EQUESTRIENCE, LA ÚNICA MANERA DE QUE ME CONVENZAS DE QUE DARK DOLL Y ACTION DOLL NO SON LA MIA PERSONA ES MOSTRÁNDOMELO! -Como si hubiera pedido un deseo al genio en el corte mostro dos imágenes distintas, en unas Dark Doll estaba haciendo sus planes para liberar a Tyrek y ayudar a Sonata ker, en otro a Action Doll atrapado en la dimensión oscura, sintiendo responsable de todos los crímenes que hacia el espíritu maligno con su cuerpo sin vida, Aria por su experiencia noto con su experiencia que Action Doll era un alma en pena, vagando en una especie de encierro mágico. -Muy bien Joan… ya te creo…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ ES ESE LUGAR, Y PORQUE ACTION ESTA ENCERRADO AH?! -Se quejó Joan tratando de entrar a ese lugar y gritándole a su amigo para que lo viera, pero este no escuchaba nada, dejándole en una situación incómoda, Joan deja de golpear la imagen mientras se hincaba llorando._

 _Paso un tiempo, Joan estaba sentada viendo a la profundidad del horizonte, teniendo su cabeza sostenida por su mano izquierda, se veía que había terminado de llorar de nuevo, pero ahora ya estaba pensativa, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás, pero no se exalto ya que reconoció esa presencia. -¿Cómo le fue a ese tipo con esa pegaso Srta. Dazzle?_

 _-No seas tal formal Joan, tan solo llámame Adagio. –Señalo la ker sentándose al lado de la anabelchucky. –El hizo lo que debía muy bien, como tú, ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar con él? sé que es muy (cabrón) especial pero tiene un buen corazón debajo de todo ese sufrimiento que lo atormentaba._

 _-No creo que pueda llevarme bien con Steel, al fin y al cabo algo que tiene la cara de un ser querido para mi le destruyo la vida, y no quisiera empezar un pleito de lo que es y lo que no es, ya hemos hecho demasiados corajes para hacer más aquí los dos._

 _-Si lo pones de ese modo lo entiendo, pero tú eres algo exagerada, si la cosa que lo torturo hasta el final tiene el rostro de Sonata, y no son amigos ciertamente, pero la respeta lo suficiente._

 _-Tal vez es porque le dejo un no me olvides de su parte en su cara._

 _-Tal vez… -Dijo suspirando Adagio. –Amiga siento que no te sientes bien, y no lo entiendo, salvaste hace un momento no solo una vida, también un alma de unos de los destinos más espantosos, volverse nada, deberías estar si no contenta por lo menos no tan como estas._

 _-¡Claro que me siento bien por haber salvado a Scootalo! –Respondió Joan poniendo su mano en su pecho. –Pero me siento mal… porque no puedo hacer más como ustedes._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Joan?_

 _-Es que por más que me esfuerce no puedo cruzar a ese plano de nuevo. –Explicó Joan. –No puedo ser una guía como lo hicieron Steel y Sonata, yendo donde lo requerían, Scootalo y yo corrimos con suerte de que la notara antes que ella misma se borrara, ¿pero si el que llega ya no tenga a dónde volver? Incluso tu podrás hacer algo más Adi, si esa sirena controla su poder te podría invocar como si fueras una proyección astral al compartir un vínculo muy profundo._

 _-Ya sé porque estás así, te sientes inútil. –Dijo Adagio dándole unas palmadas a la espalda a Joan. –Te responsabilizas de lo que hace ese espíritu maligno por haber dejado a tu amigo solo, pero ninguno tiene la culpa como tú misma demostraste, ya verás que con lo que le dijiste a esa pegaso los elementos empezaran a descubrir la realidad, deteniendo al demonio y liberando a tu amigo para que ya descanse, y la verdad tú deberías hacerlo, ya cruza amiga, tus familiares te esperan desde hace mucho._

 _-Tengo pensamientos confusos Adagio, me siento como un fantasma que deja un pendiente, que no puede descansar hasta que lo concluya, y si voy con ellos yo no lo lograré terminar._

 _-Esos son las almas que no cruzan en su momento a la luz querida, por eso muchos se vuelven vengativos al no poder concluirlos, o por tener rencores muy fuertes, y tú no caes en ninguna de las dos, vamos, no te inquietes, espera a tu amigo en el lugar bueno, ten fe que pronto lo veras._

 _-No Adagio, de verdad siento que todavía tengo que hacer no solo uno, sino varios pendientes… no sé cómo explicarte este sentir._

 _-No tienes, así me sentí cuando deje a mis niños…_

 _-Los niños… ¡eso es, considero que no puedo dejar a los niños abandonados a su suerte!_

 _-Joan eres muy inocente, tus pequeños ya deben estar en la luz…_

 _-¡No Adagio, algo en mi interior me dice que los niños no están aquí!... tienes razón, es mucho tiempo… yo estoy preocupada por nada…_

 _-O estas preocupada por algo… -Mencionó la ker tomando de las manos a Joan. –Si no te equivocaste con tu amigo… vamos a comprobarlo…_

 _-¡¿Qué vamos a comprobarlo, cómo?!_

 _-Es un truquito que me enseñaron, si me concentro puedo ver donde se encuentran en este momento cualquier alma, y me ayuda si está conmigo alguien que piense en ellos, es parecido a tu truco de la imagen, supongo que al no conocer realmente a todos esos infantes no puedes encontrar la señal, pero con mi ayuda lo lograras, solo prométeme que si ya están en el lugar de luz iras ahí, para que te disculpes si lo sientes necesario y que esperes a tú amigo sin tanta preocupación._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada Joan, da lo mismo que te quedes aquí o estés allá, en caso de requerir tu ayuda te buscaremos, si no lo prometes no te ayudare a quitarte eso de la cabeza._

 _-Eres una manipuladora, eres como tu contraparte sirena… bien, acepto tus condiciones ya que tienes razón._

 _-¡Perfecto, ya notarás que tus preocupaciones no son tales, ahora concéntrate en ellos! –Señalo adagio empezando a concentrarse, entonces Joan igual lo hizo, después de unos momentos visualizaron un lugar triste y lúgubre, son muestras de ninguna clase de vida, horrorizando a Joan. -¡NO, NO ES CIERTO, LOS NIÑOS ESTÁN… EN EL LUGAR MALO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

 _-Espera amiga… este lugar si es horrible… pero no se siente el ambiente tan maligno del lugar malo… -Dijo Adagio mientras se concentraba para no perder la imagen. –Más bien… se siente… este lugar no se encuentra en este plano… ¡ESTO ES EQUESTRIA!_

 _-¡¿Equestria?! ¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Será como el tártaro físico de ahí?! ¡Espera, esta aura ambiental la reconozco, a pesar de estar muy podrida, ES EL REINO DE LA PORCELANA!–Señalo Joan. -¡Este mi hogar, seguramente la cosa esa con sus experimentos de sus creaciones corrompió el maná natural del lugar!_

 _-¡Pero nosotras estábamos buscando almas, no ver como tu hogar fue ultrajado! –Dijo Adagio ángel, entonces ambas se volvieron a concentrar en los infantes, como si fuera un juego de tercera persona se fueron adentrando en las catatumbas, llegando al lugar donde se encontraban la capsulas usadas por algunos adultos, notando que solo se conservaron sin vida. –Joan, lo lamento._

 _-Tranquila, era la posibilidad más alta. –Señaló la joven cuando llegaron al lugar donde se protegió a los infantes. –Este lugar… es posible que sus almas estén en vela aquí…_

 _-Entonces guiémoslas a este lugar. –Dijo Adagio "entrando", entonces notaron que no había espíritus perdidos ahí. -¡¿Dónde están los infantes, se movieron?!_

 _-¡No, están aquí Adagio, siento su presencia, y no están embrujando el lugar, capaz que esa cosa los hubiera esclavizado de algún modo! -Comentó Joan. -¡Sus auras están en completa calma, como si estuvieran dormidos, y teniendo sueños tranquilos!_

 _-Durmiendo… ¿será? -En ese momento Adagio se concentró no para hallar a espíritus, sino para hallar a quienes estuvieran durmiendo. -Por todos los ángeles del cielo… Joan lo que te voy a decir es la verdad, como cuando tú nos dijiste que este Doll no era tú Doll…_

 _-¡¿Qué es lo que dices, los pequeños están mal?!_

 _-¡No, para nada, es más, es lo contrario de lo que piensas Joan, tus infantes no son espíritus… por la única razón de que NO ESTÁN MUERTOS, SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁN DORMIDOS!_

 _-¡¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO ADAGIO, O SEA QUE EL RIDÍCULO PLAN DE CANCILLER Y DEL CONSEJO FUNCIONO, AL MENOS CON LOS NIÑOS?! -Se preguntó Joan muy extrañada, cuando empezó a poner poco a poco una gran sonrisa. -¡Solo que funciono demasiado bien, pasaron muchas lunas, ahora solo hay que avisarles a los elementos para que vayan por ellos, seguro Starswirl podrá decirle a la princesa de la amistad como despertarlos de la animación suspendida! -Comentó Joan conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a brincar como niña, entonces noto que Adagio después de darle la buena noticia se quedó muy callada, en lugar de ponerse alegre también. -¡¿Adagio que ocurre, hay algo malo con los pequeños?! ¡Entonces debemos avisar a los elementos, tal vez ellos puedan…!_

 _-¡No Joan, los pequeños están bien y lo sientes también, es…! ¡¿Cómo te lo digo?!_

 _-¡¿Decirme qué?!_

 _-¡Bien, te lo voy a decir cómo me vaya saliendo…! ¡¿Sabes que es una experiencia extracorporal, no?!_

 _-¡Es cuando supuestamente se sale el alma del cuerpo, para volver a él, no sé qué tiene que ver con esto!_

 _-Realmente todo. -Dijo Adagio, -Entonces sabes que algunos que tienen esa experiencia cuando salen de su… cascaron no se ven como normalmente son, sino como ellos sienten que se ven…_

 _-Solo por el lugar que estamos te diría que son cuentos orientales, ¡¿Adónde quieres llegar con este razonamiento?!_

 _-A esto… -Adagio señalo a la capsula en la cual estaba el cuerpo físico de Joan, la cual sintió un escalofrió muy grande. –Adi sinceramente yo no quisiera ver mi propio cadáver… -En ese momento Adagio hace que Joan vea el interior de la capsula de a fuerzas. -¡Adi suéltame, de verdad no deseo ver mi cuerpo así, me cuidaba mucho para verme bien, y no quiero…! -Sin decir algo Adagio hace que mire el contenido… su cuerpo estaba casi igual que cuando entro ahí, solo que con el cabello un poco más largo y que era un poco más alta. -¡¿Mi cabello creció, y también me alargue, no debí secarme o su caso contrario inflarme?! –Entonces noto que ella respiro, muy levemente pero lo suficiente para sacar unas cuantas burbujas la máscara. –¿Estoy… respirando… entonces…?_

 _-¡Entonces estas viva Joan! –Dijo adagio saliendo del estado en que estaban ambas. -¡El procedimiento que hicieron les salvo la vida, por muchos años, los que están afuera a lo mejor hubo un fallo que evito que se conservaran bien, pero todos los que estaban en la misma sala que tú en hibernación siguen con ese halo de vida!_

 _-¡Pero yo estoy aquí, y aquí es donde paran los muertos, tal vez tenga muerte cerebral…!_

 _-¡No lo creo, por lo regular en el caso que dices el alma se queda en cuerpo como si fuera una prisión, lo que yo empiezo a creer es que tu hiciste de alguna manera un desdoblamiento astral!_

 _-¡¿Un desdoblamiento astral, cómo lo que hace la princesa Luna cuando entra en los sueños de los demás?!_

 _-Si no es que igual, por lo menos es un concepto parecido… -Señaló Adagio tratando de entender eso. –Cuando la princesa hace eso su alma va a donde la requieren, dejando su cuerpo físico en este mundo, pero contando con sus poderes… tu lograste lo mismo, pero en vez de entrar al reino de los sueños entraste al mundo de los muertos… tienes afinidad con este reino…_

 _-¡¿Entonces soy una nigromante?!_

 _-No… te definiría como una médium con un sueño lúcido, pero una real, no como lo embaucadores que gritan a los cuatro vientos que lo son, ya que tu entras a este mundo y no obligas a salir a los que están aquí._

 _-¡Pero no entiendo, si es cierto lo que dices porque salí ahora y no hace muchas lunas!_

 _-Puede haber muchas causas, como que ese material cómo impidió que la magia te dañara igual evito que se manifestara la tuya, y con el paso del tiempo ya sea porque el metal se debilito, lo cual no creo probable ya que sigue protegiéndolos, o porque tu cuerpo después de lunas lo asimilo como cuando te vacunan y te haces inmune, y por ende apenas pudiste manifestar tu fuerza real, o tan solo porque sí._

 _-Es parecido a lo de ese tipo… a pesar de que su cuerpo tiene magitanio puede usar magia a sus anchas… ¡¿Entonces porque no me corrompí como el?!_

 _-Joan, tú no eres como el, Dark Doll ya era corrupto, y tú no y los pequeños no lo recibieron de golpe como era el temor de Action Doll y Starswirl, lo fueron asimilando de a poco por mil años, ustedes con su poder mágico lo fueron refinando, como lo hace esa alicornio roja, solo con instinto._

 _-¡Soy muy estúpida, podía volver a mi cuerpo de alguna manera, y si me hubiera ido a cualquiera de los dos lados iba a romper mi conexión, entonces si iba a morirme, tengo que volver y despertar para cumplir lo que encargo mi papá, si ese demonio encuentra a los niños los volverá bestias como tenía planeado hacer con sus heraldos!_

 _-¡¿Pero cómo piensas hacer eso Joan?!_

 _-¡No sé Adagio, lo resolveré a la marcha! Además… si tienes razón con mi habilidad… tal vez… en el mundo de los vivos… pueda llegar a la prisión donde está encerrado mi amigo… y pueda liberarlo…_

 _-Pero a diferencia tuya el sí está muerto…_

 _-Lo sé, pero ya merece descansar en paz, y en ese lugar nunca podrá, aunque sea derrotado esa cosa. –Dijo tristemente Joan aceptando ese hecho. –Aunque ciertamente me habría gustado mucho tener una vida con el… pero no puedo ir contra el orden natural… voy a honrarlo tratando de tener la mejor vida posible, llevándolo siempre en mi corazón hasta mi último día, cuando nos volvamos a ver…_

 _-Eres muy sabia Joan, por eso te escogieron como la guía de sus pequeños… pienso que no deberías tener problemas ya que tú definitivamente no perteneces aquí, tan solo fue una visita, te diría que solo salvaras a los inocentes y que se resguardaran, pero sé que no lo harías, muchos de los que estamos aquí lo haríamos, por eso te pido que seas muy cuidadosa, no vayas a desperdiciar el milagro de tu vida, por eso trata de conseguir ayuda cuando vuelvas ahí, no quieras vengarte del demonio sola… es posible que esa Celestia…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ LE PIDA AYUDA A ESA, DESPUÉS DE ELLA PROVOCO TODO ESTO?!_

 _-No Joan, la princesa no tiene toda la culpa, fueron muchos factores, si Doll quien sintió todo lo analizo y la perdono, creo que tú deberías hacerlo al ya conocer toda la verdad._

 _-Adagio… solo por él y por ti tratare… No puede ser tan mala si sus súbditos no la han tratado de destronar. –Mencionó Joan poniéndose en pose para meditar. –Cualquier clase de ayuda es buena en este momento, presiento que Dark Doll está usando el torneo de los dragones como distracción y que pronto empezara su jugada maestra._

 _-¡Recemos para que esa suposición no sea cierta, ahora amiga concéntrate, recuerda que esto es como un sueño del que sabes que lo es, así te podrás despertar, no sé cómo tendrás el cuerpo pero trata de salir de ahí para que la sustancia no te vuelva a anestesiar!_

 _-¡Esto consciente de eso, Adi gracias por todo, dile a los demás que no desperdiciare este milagro, voy a poner de mi parte para ya terminar con este sufrimiento, espero volverte a ver amiga!_

 _-¡Yo igual, pero que sea en mejores circunstancias, cuídate para que puedas obtener la paz que anhelas!_

 _-¡igual espero que la ker que te hizo tanto daño a ti, a Aria y a Sonata tenga un castigo acorde, hasta siempre Adi! –Dijo Joan antes de concentrarse totalmente, cuando lo logro sintió que recorrió una distancia considerable en segundos, entonces abrió sus ojos dentro de la capsula. -¡Ah no, esta vez no vas a volverme a dormir sucio jugo! –Entonces la joven transformo de nuevo su mano en la garra de metal, quebrando el cristal, saliendo ella y el líquido por el agujero, de quito las gafas y la máscara de respiración para inhalar el aire agitadamente. –¡Este lugar apesta, si no fuera por las ventilaciones subterráneas estaría ahogándome… que pendeja, seguramente en la parte de arriba del capullo había un cerrojo para abrir desde adentro! … aunque con el tiempo a lo mejor no funcionaba, ya que. –Joan entonces se recostó recobrando el aire y su fuerza. –Fue instinto sacar ese zarpazo, mi cuerpo está muy entumido, prácticamente salí de un coma de muchos, muchos años, espero que con la magia recupere movilidad, como le paso al tal Discord cuando volvió a ser de carne después de muchas lunas. –Entonces reviso el lugar con la vista desde ahí. –Por aquí ni siquiera pasaron los topos o las alimañas, esta como lo recuerdo a excepción de la degradación natural, las capsulas de los niños están como la mía, lástima que las de afuera fallaron, me vendría bien su ayuda, me va a costar trabajo salir de aquí, y no estoy considerando a esos putos drones y el club de idiotas que consiguió eso… y ya tengo hambre, realmente no he comido nada en no sé cuántas lunas. -Entonces la joven se puede sentar. -Ya tengo los huesos más sueltos, ahora… Mmhh, es posible que con solo sacar a los niños de las capsulas reaccionen como yo, pero con el trauma que van a tener por todo este tiempo y ahora estos son los dominios de Dark Doll, seria exponerlos… rayos ¿Qué haría mi papá o Action? No Joan, no pienses como lo haría tú padre o Doll, piensa como lo harías tú. -Mientras meditaba vio su reflejo en el líquido. -Je, quien lo diría, el proceso de envejecimiento no se detuvo, pero se alentó mucho, si no supiera que esto es mi reflejo pensaría que estoy viendo a mi madre teniendo el pelo teñido como mi padre. -Al pensar en sus padres recordó el regalo que le tenían, se levantó y con mucho trabajo camino hacia donde estaba su espada, al verla suspiro de decepción. -Es una pena, pero el metal por más fuerte que sea también envejece, y ni estando como cuando mi papá me la dejo me serviría contra ese demonio, ahora vuelve a lo que es importante… no es recomendable sacar a los niños aun, lo más prudente es… derrotar a todos los demonios, y entonces si sacarlos sin riesgo, ¿Tengo la sangre tan fría como para matarlos a cada uno por la espalda? Con la primer muerte sospecharían que algo ocurre, y si Dark Doll robo inclusive la forma de ser de Action no dejaría nada al azar, con cortarle la cabeza o apuñarle el corazón no va a ser suficiente, y esa puta ker es inmortal, a esos dos por lo menos los tengo que someter sin poder matarlos, si tengo suerte el sistema de seguridad actual estará basado en el viejo por lo menos. –Joan vio una ventila, lo suficiente amplia como para poder gatear ella dentro.-No creo que tengas drones ahí, debó ir donde viene la brisa para salir de la catatumba, ya afuera me esconderé en lo recovecos… para ir a la cocina, por lo que me dijo Steel el tipo debe tener su alacena llena. -Joan empezó a trepar la pared, ya iba dejar la espada, cuando de repente a punto de salir se detuvo, entonces se bajó y tomo la espada por el mango. -¡Qué más da, si la pulo y afilo por lo menos me servirá contras los drones y los umbrums, si pudiera arreglarla yo en este momento…! -Al tomarla la espada brilla a pesar de lo oxidada y sucia que estaba. -¿Ah? –Gimió confundida Joan cuando el líquido de su capsula brillo igual, la cual cubrió su espada mientras brilla esta, el líquido y ella misma, después de unos minutos la espada estaba mejor que nueva, brillando intensamente. -¡¿Yo… hice esto?! -Se preguntó Joan viendo la espada. -¡No solo se arregló, está mejor que antes… de algún modo logre que el metal del líquido se fusionara con la espada… me pregunto si…! –Entonces Joan hizo aparecer en su mano una pequeña esfera de energía mágica. -Mejoro mi control de esto, seguro mis otros hechizos también, pero ahora… -Entonces la chica deja levitar su energía, tomo su espada de una manera muy eficaz, y de un solo tajo la corta perfectamente a la mitad, desvaneciendo la magia después de unos instantes. -¡Genial, de algún modo hice que el magitanio del líquido se combinara con la espada, con solo desear que me fuera útil…! a pesar de ya no estar aquí… Action me está ayudando, como lo deseó cuando empezó a experimentar con esto. –Dijo la chica con mucha nostalgia, tomo algunas raíces que sobresalían, las corto y cosió, para poder llevar su espada en la espalda, la cual cubrió con su falda, dejando ver sus finas piernas con sus medias. –Me gustaría hacerle una vaina digna, pero tendrá que bastar para que no estorbe tanto, ya que no puedo sujetarla a mi cintura por lo largo, muy bien, ahora tengo que conseguir ropa, esto está ya muy chico para mí y no voy a ir a un balneario, y sobre todo comida y agua, no quiero volver a ese lugar por solo tener el estómago vacío, y tal vez averigüe para que necesita aliados ese infeliz y sus puntos débiles. –Dijo Joan ahora si entrando a la ventila. –Espero aguantar lo suficiente sin que me descubran, para que si atacan este lugar yo pueda ayudarlos, como debió ser hace lunas._

-¡DEBO AGRADECERTE QUE TE GUSTA LO BUENO CABRÓN, Y QUE LO GUARDAS EN GRANDES CANTIDADES! –Señalo Joan en medio de un forcejeo con Doll, quien la veía totalmente colérico. -¡NI NOTASTE TÚ Y TUS MARIONETAS QUE TOMABA VARIAS COSAS PARA PODER ALIMENTARME, NI SIQUIERA NOTASTE QUE LAS COCINABA, Y QUE TE GUSTA EL AGUA PURA Y CRISTALINA, TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE A TÚ AMIGUITA DIFUNTA RABIA, AL GUSTARLE LAS TELAS FINAS TENIA MUCHAS, Y CON ESO PUDE CUBRIRME Y NO ANDAR CON MI TRAJE DE CUMPLEAÑOS EN LOS DUCTOS Y CAVERNAS!

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA RATA! –Aulló tratando de ganarle el pulso a Joan. -¡PENSABA QUE ERAN RATAS DE MAZE GREEN LAS QUE SE COMÍAN LO DE MI DESPENSA, PERO RESULTASTE SER TÚ, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA, EN LUGAR DE UNIRTE A MI MARAVILLOSA CRUZADA TE PONES DEL LADO LAS MULAS SARNOSAS, SI TU MISMA ME DIJISTE QUE ESTA PENDEJA QUE TENGO DETRÁS DE MI ERA UNA DESGRACIADA RACISTA DE MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DARLE SU MERECIDO A ELLA Y A TODOS SUS DESGRACIADOS SÚBDITOS?!

-¡VETE A CONTARLES CUENTOS A LA MAS VIEJA DE TU CASA… Y SI DICES QUE SOY YO TE ARRANCO LOS PARPADOS Y LOS DIENTES PARA CAMBIARLOS DE LUGAR! -Dijo Joan tratando de poner más fuerza. -¡TENGO UNA OBLIGACIÓN IDIOTA, TAL VEZ NO PUDE ACEPTARLA EN SU MOMENTO PERO AHORA TE PUEDO DECIR QUE LA VOY A CUMPLIR CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, Y TÚ ERES UNA AMENAZA PARA LOGRAR ESTO!

-¡¿CONQUE AMENAZA?! ¡HABLAS EXACTAMENTE COMO ESTA PERRA DE CELESTIA! -Dijo Doll golpeando a Joan con su aura, para defenderse de la embestida de la princesa Celestia con una patada. -¡DEFINITIVAMENTE YO SOY EL ÚNICO ANABELCHUCKY QUE LE FUNCIONO EL CEREBRO, TIENES QUE SER PODEROSO PARA HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA Y QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS SE VAYAN A DONDE MERECEN ESTAR, MUERTOS BAJO MIS PIES. COMO MUESTRA DEL APRECIO QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE TUVE JOAN ANN VOY A TERMINAR CON TU VIDA VACÍA Y TE VOY A ENTERRAR DONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS, Y OCUPARE TU CUERPO PARA LOGRAR LA MAGNIFICENCIA QUE UE MEREZCO Y QUE ES MI DESTINO!

-¡QUÉ GENEROSO, PERO YO NO PUEDO QUEDARME ATRÁS, COMO RECUERDO DE NUESTRA "SUPUESTA" AMISTAD VOY A HACERTE VER LA REALIDAD!

-¡HABLANDO DE REALIDAD, ME VAS A DECIR CUAL ES LA RAZÓN PORQUE ESE INFELIZ DE TU PADRE JUNTO CON EL PATÉTICO CONSEJO Y EL BRIGADIER COBARDE DE DUKE TE SALVARON NO SE COMO EL PELLEJO! -Entonces Doll se teletransporta al lado de Joan, poniendo sus cuchillas sobre sus puntos vitales. -¡¿Qué demonios tratas de proteger con tanto esmero, haciendo que formaras equipo con alguien que desprecias?!

-(El estúpido no recuerda eso, esta tan concentrado en los pensamientos negativos y en el conocimiento de alquimia que no leyó lo demás, eso es muy bueno)¡ME PODRÁS HACER TODAS LAS TORTURAS QUE TU MENTE ENFERMA SE TE OCURRAN MONSTRUO, PERO NUNCA LOGRARAS QUE TE DIGA NADA, ADEMÁS DE TODOS LOS INSULTOS QUE SE! -Dijo Joan, al contar como ella pudo llegar ahí se guardó lo las capsulas y su contenido. -¡ASÍ QUE PUEDES IRTE A LAMERLE EL TRASERO A CERBERO!

-¡A ustedes dos son las que hare que hagan eso, las ingratas y las perras merecen el castigo más bajo y ruin que pueda ocurrírseme, las hembras solo sirven para una cosa, y después deberían ser desechadas como un preservativo usado y roto!

-¡Qué gran tipo eres, misógino asqueroso, te fascina ver a féminas sufrir para que goces tú enfermo, si la tía Ed estuviera aquí ya te habría cercenado las pelotas por tu frasecita! Señalo Celestia a punto de golpear a Doll con patas delanteras, este mando una de sus sierras para partirla, pero al hacer contacto con la princesa esta se volvió una gran llamarada amarilla. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ILUSIÓN ES ESTÁ?! –Se preguntó Doll al ver que Celestia se volvió una llamarada. -¡¿Que esta bruja puede hacer lo mismo que esa gallina de Scootalo?!

-¡Yo no tengo esa habilidad Dark Doll, lo que yo puedo hacer es usar el poder del sol en todo lo que hago! –Respondió la princesa reapareciendo del lado izquierdo de Doll con una llamarada, disparando un rayo magia cubierto con una espiral de fuego, dándole de lleno a Dark Doll, encendiéndose totalmente. -¡Es hora que termines como la copia que enviaste a Canterlot, como una mancha de grasa en el suelo!

-Je, je, je, ¿Celestia que no entiendes, que mi cuerpo está hecho del mi maravillosa creación? –Dijo burlonamente Doll desde las llamas, entonces con solo un ademan de su brazo se quitó todo ese fuego de encima. -¡La magia que quieran dispararme no me va a dar ni costillas, y sabes que tenía seguros contra mis aliados patéticos, los cuales también te incluyen a ti, por lo consiguiente las temperaturas de cualquier tipo, mi cuerpo perfeccionado se adaptara para resistirla, y mis apéndices exteriores por más que los destruyan volverán a su magnificencia, así que mejor deberían aceptar que no son nada en mi contra, ahora las mandare al encierro donde estabas Celestia, para que veas como destruyo a cada uno de tus ponys, para que al final me trague tu alma desesperada y hueca, y en cuanto a ti Joan, si aceptas que te quiebre la mente sobrevivirás como mi muñeca de uso personal, descuida después de que ya no seas utilizable usare tu cuerpo como un dron de bajo calibre, tu vida no será desperdiciada, así cumplirás tus sueños húmedos al volverte mi concubina!

-¡DEGENERADO ENFERMO SEXUAL, YO QUERÍA QUE MI PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA CON EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTABA ERA SEXO COMÚN, NO NECROFILIA ASQUEROSO, CON SOLO PENSARLO ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR!

-¡EN DONDE ESTUVISTE GUARDADA HIZO QUE SE TE FUNDIERA EL CEREBRO SÚCUBO, TE OFREZCO PERDÓN A TU TRAICIÓN Y ME RESPONDES NEGÁNDOTE, PUES ESE VA SER TU CASTIGO, VOY A DESCONECTARTE EL CEREBRO MENOS TUS OJOS, PARA QUE VEAS Y SIENTAS TODO LO QUE LE HARE A TU PROFANO CUERPO, Y AUNQUE QUIERAS MORIRTE VON A CONSERVARTE VIVA HASTA QUE TU PUTO CUERPO YA NO ME SIRVA NI COMO SERVILLETA PARA LIMPIARME! –En ese momento Doll lanza sus extremidades extra formando con estas cuatro sierras, para después lanzar detrás de estas un gran royo de magia oscura muy concentrada. -¡PATÉTICAS PERRAS, PRIMERO VOY A MUTILARLAS PARA CORROMPERLAS DESPUÉS, LAS VOLVERÉ BESTIAS CUYO ÚNICOS DESEOS SERÁN MATAR Y FORNICAR!

-¡JAMÁS NOS CONVERTIREMOS ESAS SÚCUBOS MONSTRUOSAS, POR MAS MARTIRIOS QUE NOS PROVOQUES! –Señalo Celestia poniendo un escudo sobre ella y Joan, pudiendo detener las garras y el rayo. -¡Esto es malo Joan, la magia no le afecta ya que pudo absorber las propiedades de del magitanio completamente, y mi talento tampoco, no pude aplastarlo cuando todavía no cambiaba y la temperatura ya no lo afecta en lo más mínimo!

-¡Yo no estoy mejor que tú Celestia, aunque haya absorbido como él las propiedades de este metal, me siguen lastimando sus ataques con magia, y por más que corto y rebano su cuerpo se arregla, y atacarlo con magia seria desperdiciar mi fuerzas a lo tarugo, ya que de siempre Doll siempre fue mejor en hechicería que yo, yo me concentre en practicar esgrima con mi padre, y mi madre solo era buena en diplomacia y etiqueta, si me viera ahora capaz que me reclamaría por todos los insultos que he dicho!

-¡Yo pienso que no te reclamaría, te animaría para que no te dejes vencer por él, igual que tu padre te dijo que debías ser muy fuerte, para que puedas proteger a quienes te encargaron!

-Esa es la responsabilidad de un líder… quien lo diría, tenemos ellas mismas preocupaciones Celestia, la única diferencia es que yo apenas podría decirse que las obtuve según mi parece hace unas pocas semas, mientras que tú tuviste tiempo para asimilarlas…. Celestia no me tomes por pesimista pero nosotras solas no le vamos a poder ganar de seguir con este tono.

-Yo también me di cuenta Joan, pero no es necesario ganarle, solo hay que hacerle perder todo el tiempo y energía posible, para que Twilight y el resto de los elementos lo derroten, y tenemos el problema de que podría intentar de nuevo activar su solución final contra Equestria.

-¡Esta bien Celestia, a mi me hubiera gustado poder terminar con el por los motivos que ya conoces, espero que los elemento puedan con él a pesar de faltarles uno!

-¡Aunque no lo creas Apple Jack les dará la fuerza que les hace falta sin que ella ya esté en este plano, pronto se romperá mi escudo Joan, hay que contraatacar, y dado que la magia ya no es opción vamos que tener que usar nuestras habilidades físicas! -Entonces Celestia vuelve a aparecer sus espadas. -¡Vamos a tratar de sorprenderlo, voy a desaparecer el escudo antes de que colapse y nos vamos a teletransportar a su lada, para darle una lluvia de golpes, por más que sea invencible los golpes como ya hemos visto aun le duelen como se debe!

-¡Vamos a hacerlo desear morirse como le ocurre a esa ker! -Dijo Joan poniéndose en guardia con su espada. -¡Vamos a atacar ´pero también vamos a defendernos de sus patotas y manotas, lo que sugiero es intercalarnos entre las dos esas funciones, y por más fuerte que sea este imbécil no deja de ser uno, vamos a mostrarle que si tienes apoyo una sabandija que cree que merece estar por encima está en un cabal error!

-¡No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, por eso cuando éramos jóvenes yo era una baja alimaña como este demonio! ¡¿Joan estas lista?!

-¡Ni tienes porque preguntar Celestia, tu solo hazlo, confiemos en nuestros instintos para que Doll no pueda reaccionar rápido! -Señalo la anabelchucky, Celestia asintió, las desapareció y quito su escudo, haciendo que las sierras y el rayo solo golpean al suelo frio. -¡OTRA VEZ COBARDÍA, YA ACEPTEN SER LAS RAMERAS DESCEREBRADAS QUE…! -En ese momento Celestia y Joan reaparecen y empiezan una lluvia de ataques sobre Doll, en el cual otro ser era posible que ya estuviera derrotado si no es que muerto. -¡DESGRACIADAS LOCAS, ALÉJENSE DE MI MONTONERAS DEL ABISMO! –Se quejó Doll pero ya ninguna le contestó, ambas se concentraron en dañarlo a como del lugar a base de golpes, se escuchaban muy fuerte cuando Doll detenía el ataque una, la otra trataba de aprovechar eso para darle en un punto abierto, Doll tenía que reaccionar rápido para bloquear eso, evitando con esto que pudiera armar un contraataque de ninguna clase. -¡BRUJAS MALDITAS, PAGARAN MUY CARO POR SU OSADÍA! -Amenazó Doll, y por eso las dos aumentaron la intensidad de sus ataques, donde al fin lograron golpearlo, Celestia le di con sus espadas directamente ven su quijada y Joan con la empuñadura de la suya lo golpeo con todo su poder al estómago. -¡Con alguien tenía que desquitarme de ese trancazo que recetó mi padre! –Dijo la mujer mientras Doll por los golpes recibidos escupió mucha sangre, para de inmediato vomitar más retrocediendo lentamente agarrándose donde recibió el golpe. -¡INFELICES… PAR DE… RAMERAS…! –Se quejó Doll cuando de nuevo ya estaban sobre de él, le brillar malignamente los ojos, arrojando sus apéndices exteriores a las féminas para destazarlas, pero mientras Celestia continuaba presionándolo Joan se giró y empezó a detener el avance de las cuatro sierras, moviéndose con la elegancia de un colibrí, pero con la determinación de un halcón cuando caza. -¡¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES MOVERTE ASÍ?! ¡SI TU PINCHE MADRE SOLO TE ENSEÑABA A MOVERTE CON GRACIA!

-¡Solo estoy combinando lo que me enseñaron mis padres por su cuenta, para volverlo algo único, mi estilo único! –Respondió Joan conteniendo las garras lo mejor que podía, pero recibiendo por el nivel del ataque varios cortes. -¡Estúpidas, que no entienden que solo es cuestión de tiempo… YA ENTENDÍ LO QUE ESTÁN BUSCANDO ZORRAS, QUIEREN HACERME PERDER MI TIEMPO A MI, PARA QUE LOS MALDITOS SIGNOS LLEGUEN HASTA AQUÍ! – En ese momento Doll arde totalmente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con grandes flamas. -¡CELESTIA RETROCEDE, ESE MALDITO AUMENTO SU AURA DE NUEVO Y VA A HACER…! –La advertencia no sirvió de nada, Dark Doll se dividió en 10 copias de sí mismo, cada una con sus apéndices extras. -¡No puede ser, a diferencia de sus clones anteriores estos tienen como el 805 de su poder completo… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! –Señalo Celestia cuando los diez cuerpos principales la empezaron masacrar con sus golpes y su magia, mientras que las 40 extremidades extra le caían como tormenta a Joan, que lo mejor que podía hacer era defender sus puntos vitales, para no llegaran a matarla en un instante. -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE TENGA TANTA FUERZA, CON SOLO HACER HECHICERÍA NEGRA?! ¡AAAAAYYYYY! –En tanto como0p Celestia y Joan ya no se pueden defender ni atacar, reciben un castigo criminal, el verdadero Doll, quien le salieron un par de alas de garuda, se elevó para limpiarse de nuevo vio esto con satisfacción y se preparó para disparar un royo de magia a sus dos rivales en turno. –Se acabó el jueguito, perras hambrientas. –Entonces lanzo su ataque dándole a sus dos blancos, quienes gritaron horrible, yéndose a estrellar al centro del salón, gracias al poder del fuego solar de Celestia y al magitano de Joan no terminaron con todos los huesos y los órganos internos destrozados, y a pesar de eso trataron de levantarse de nuevo, se le veían en los rostros y ojos su gran determinación a no cesar de enfrentar a Doll. –Son más resistentes que las cucarachas, par de pendejas masoquistas. –Dijo muy admirado Dark Doll bajando frente a ellas. –Si me hubiera enfrentado a ustedes dos así hace meses no la habría contado, pero perdieron el tiempo mientras me fortalecía, ¡Estúpidas, ahora ya no hay remedio ya que soy el ser más poderoso de Equestria y alrededores!

-Cierra la bocota… -Dijo con mucha dificultad Joan. –El poder no importa muchas veces…. Siempre te faltara algo… algo que nos sobra a nosotras y a los elementos… y por eso no ganaras…

-¡Los elementos de la harmonía son basura, ya que ahora están incompletos! Y para asegurarme que no aparezca el sustituto de la granjera… -Doll hizo un ademan con su mano, desapareciendo sus copias, dejando solo una garra extra, la cual se enterró en el piso, después de unos momentos salió, el demonio extendió su mano derecha y la garra le dejo caer ahí el control. -… Voy a desaparecer a todas las mulas, y para que sea la de malas a todos los demás, para que no haya nadie digno de eso.

-¡Miserable… no te atrevas…!

-¡Ya dije que no me harás otra vez perder el tiempo Celestia! –Dijo Doll presionando el botón, se escuchó un mecanismo mientras todas las paredes del lugar se abrían dejando ver una cantidad incontables de drones con la figura anterior de Doll. -¡¿Qué te parece ver tanta belleza en un solo lugar Joan?! ¡Seguro ni en tus fantasías te imaginaste algo igual!

-¡¿Ese es tu plan, enviar marionetas con tu asqueroso rostro?!

-Sip, admito que es algo muy trillado, pero definitivamente muy efectivo. –Respondió burlonamente Doll a la pregunta de Joan. –Ya que estos drones son más poderosos que lo que tu combatiste Celestia, ¡y AHORA SON MILLARES, LOS SERES COMUNES DE TU REINO Y LOS OTROS VAN A SER SU FUENTE DE ALIMENTO, Y NI SIQUIERA ESOS DE CIRCULITO SECRETO VAN A PODER CONTENERLOS YA QUE TIENEN EL NIVEL QUE TENÍA YO AL IR AL TÁRTARO!

-¡No subestimes a mis súbditos, y tampoco dejare que…!

-¡¿Y COMO LO HARÁS, CON TU SALIVA MULA?! ¡ES HORA DE LA SOLUCIÓN FINAL! –Entonces Doll presiono tres veces el control, a todos los drones se le encendieron los focos en rojo, extendieron sus alas y con sus garras abrieron cortes dimensionales. -¡Ni siquiera los elementos podrán detenerlos ya que técnicamente no saldrán de aquí, aparecerán cerca de sus objetivos para que pueda cosechar esa desesperación, lo único que hay en sus cabezas es mi estilo de lucha y tortura no podrán razonar con ellos, y por más que los dañen no se van a detener ya que son de la clase especial, con medulas oscuras muy protegidas, disfruta el espectáculo Celestia, voy a aparecer una pantalla en "FULL HD" para que mires cada detalle de la muerte de cada uno de tus ponys!

-¡Miserable, nada más me pueda para que yo…!

-Lo quieras bruja, si quieres morirte en mis manos quien soy yo para detenerte, pero antes…-Entonces Doll se le acerco diabólicamente a Joan, afilando sus garras. -… Tengo que darte una lección Joan, venir aquí y unirte con esta rata, para defender a animales… voy a divertirme mucho haciéndote lo que te mereces zorra…

-¡Vamos, inténtalo, te aseguro que te vas a quedar sin "eso", y como te volverá a salir te quedares sin él pero con el dolor muchas veces!

-¡Si tu boquita no fuera necesaria te la cerraría para siempre! Pero como quiero que veas y grites de dolor cuando a esos mocosos los vuelva mi imagen y semejanza…

-¡¿TÚ… SABES DE ESO?!

-¡CÓMO NO VOY A SABER, SI FUI YO QUIEN LO PLANEÓ, SOLO QUE COMO ESTABA CONCENTRADO EN CELESTIA SE ME OLVIDO, PERO AL VERTE A TI LO RECORDÉ POCO A POCO, TENDRÉ ANABELCHUCKYS COMPLETOS Y SIN DEBILIDADES GRACIAS A TI, SE TE AGRADECE TU ESFUERZO JOAN, A PESAR DE SER UNA MUGRE IDIOTA!

-Yo…cometí un error… si no me hubieras visto… -Dijo Joan sufriendo, cuando en su cabeza vio a sus padres, indicándole con gestos que no era así,. Entonces la chica recupera su orgullo. -¡YO NUNCA VOY A PERMITIR QUE CORROMPAS MAS A MI PUEBLO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-¡PALABRAS VACÍAS DE UN JUGUETE SEXUAL DE CARNE, VOY A BUSCARLOS Y A ENCONTRARLOS PARA TERMINAR SU TRANSFORMACIÓN, Y TU LO VERAS TODO, PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE QUITARTE ESE ORGULLO ESPANTOSO QUE TIENES! –Señaló Doll a punto de hacerle a Joan algo innombrable y abominable, cuando sintió algo detrás de él, se gira y vio a un dron, el último que pudo salir antes de que la fábrica colapsara detrás suyo. -¡¿QUÉ OCURRE COSA, QUE NO TE DI INSTRUCCIONES PRECISAS?! ¡DEBES IRTE A ALGUNA DE LAS CIUDADES Y HACER UNA MASACRE, NO QUEDARTE PARADO AHÍ COMO IDIOTA, YA LÁRGATE! ¡¿O SERA QUE POR SER EL ÚLTIMO TU PINCHE MINI-CEREBRO NO FUNCIONA BIEN?! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA INTENTAR MEDIO COMPONERTE… UGH! –Entonces el dron sin mediar nada toma a Doll del cuello, apretándolo como si quisiera cortarle el cráneo como si fuera una prensa. -¡DEFINITIVAMENTE… ESTA MADRE FUNCIONA MAL, SUÉLTAME!

-Al fin… llegaste a casa… mi amigo… ya era hora… -Dijo Joan llorando emoción mientras reponía su aliento.


End file.
